Kreuzwege V 5  Retelling a Story Uncut
by Ulrich
Summary: Eine alternative Nacherzählung der Handlung, die ab einem gewissen Punkt eigene Wege geht. Überarbeitete, korrigierte und stark ergänzte Version von Kreuzwege V.
1. Block 1  Angriff der Engel

**Neon Genesis Evangelion – FanFiction**

**Retelling a Story  
>- Uncut - <strong>

**(Abzweigung 05.5)**

von Ulrich-Alexander Schmidt

Fassung vom 01.01.2012

**Legal Boilerplate:**

_NGE und die Charaktere sind Eigentum von GAINAX, etc. pp._

_Sämtliche Fehler in der Charakterisierung sind ganz allein mir selbst zuzurechnen. Die Veränderung einzelner Charaktere in ihrer Motivation und/oder ihres Hintergrundes und ihrer darauf begründeten Handlungsweise ist beabsichtigt._

_Diese FanFiction enthält:_

_Spoiler, endlose langweilige Dialoge, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Asuka in Bestform, Sex, Drogen und sinnlose Gewalt  
>- Ihr wurdet gewarnt -<em>

_Ach ja, dies ist die FSK 16 - Version._

_Nein, es gibt keine anderen Versionen mit anderen Empfehlungen._

_Alle Figuren, die nicht Eigentum von GAINAX sind, sind frei erfunden, jede Ähnlichkeit mit lebenden, toten oder sonstigen Personen ist unbeabsichtigt und daher rein zufällig. _

_Mich verklagen zu wollen, würde nichts bringen, schließlich habe ich kein Geld…_

_Zu riesigen Problemen essen Sie bitte die Packungsbeilage und fragen Sie den Arzt Ihres Apothekers._

Retelling a Story - Uncut_ ist die erweiterte und überarbeitete Fassung der Version von _Retelling a Story _aus dem Jahr 2002; sie enthält zusätzliche Szenen, Dialoge und Charakterisierungen_

**Vorwort des Autors**

Mein erster Kontakt mit Neon Genesis Evangelion fand im Herbst 2000 statt.  
>Damals strahlte der Sender VOX die Serie in mehreren Blöcken aus. Offenbar war ich nicht der einzige, der von Hideaki Annos Werk fasziniert war. Zugleich wurde eine kreative Seite in mir angesprochen, die schon eine Weile brachgelegen hatte – während meiner Studienzeit hatte mir im Großen und Ganzen die Zeit gefehlt, schriftstellerisch tätig zu werden, doch nun stand ich in den Examensvorbereitungen und hatte nach den Klausuren Zeit. In dieser Zeit entstanden mehrere FanFictions, deren Umfang mit jedem Mal stieg. Während das erste Werk noch unter dem Titel „What if?" lief und die nächsten beiden unter „Abzweigungen", landete ich schlussendlich beim endgültigen Titel „Kreuzwege". So entstanden schließlich auch eine Alternate Universe-Story, welche auf dem Schnipsel in der letzten Episode basierte, und <em>Retelling a Story<em> (oder kurz: RaS). Als ich RaS fertig und in Umlauf gebracht hatte, holte mich der Ernst des Lebens wieder ein und RaS setzte quasi auf meiner Festplatte Staub an.  
>Letzten Herbst hatte ich endlich wieder Luft und stolperte über die Tatsache, dass es tatsächlich ein Neufassung von Neon Genesis Evangelion gab – als ich mich zuletzt dahingehend informiert hatte, war alles noch ein Gerücht gewesen. Also besorgte ich mir Rebuild 1&amp;2 – ich hatte lange genug „geschlafen", dass es bereits eine deutsche Synchronisation gab – und spürte die alte Faszination wieder.<br>Ich habe Retelling a Story aufpoliert, die Rechtschreibung überarbeitet und nahezu an jedem Kapitel Änderungen und Ergänzungen vorgenommen.

Eine gute FanFiction basiert nach meiner Ansicht auf einem einfachen, aber manchmal nur schwer umzusetzenden Konzept: Man nehme die Ursprungshandlung und setze an einem bestimmten Punkt an. Je näher die Charaktere zu Beginn dem Original entsprechen, umso interessanter wird die Frage: Was passiert, wenn man _hier_ ansetzt? Wie wirkt es sich aus, wenn eine bestimmte Voraussetzung wegfällt oder verändert wird? Natürlich kann man auch den brutalen Ansatz wählen und einem Charakter ein Klavier auf den Kopf fallen lassen, damit er ein Nahtod-Erlebnis hat und sich in seinem Denken und Verhalten etwas ändert, langsame und eher subtile Veränderungen wirken aber doch irgendwie glaubhafter.  
>Aus diesem Grund dürfte der Anfang von <em>Retelling a Story <em>jedem reichlich vertraut erscheinen, der die Serie kennt. Ich benutze Elemente des Mangas und habe auch ein paar Motive von Rebuild übernommen. RaS enthält mehrere Figuren, die meine eigenen Schöpfungen sind, darunter mein Signaturcharakter Wolf Larsen (welcher wiederum eine Verbeugung vor dem Werk Jack Londons darstellt). Natürlich ist klar, dass Fremdcharaktere zusätzliche Rädchen im Getriebe darstellen, die Einfluss auf die Handlung nehmen – auch hier gilt zu vermeiden, dass sie die Hauptcharaktere verdrängen und in den Schatten stellen. Zwei weitere Eigenschöpfungen sind das PROPHET-Interface und der UN-Geheimdienst ODIN. Da ich einmal darauf angesprochen wurde – damit keine rechte oder sonstige zwielichtige Gesinnung zum Ausdruck kommen. Der nordischen Mythologie nach opferte Göttervater Odin ein Auge, um aus dem Brunnen der Erkenntnis zu trinken; die Namenswahl ist daher auch ein Symbol dafür, zu welchen Opfern und Handlungen die Spezialisten des Dienstes bereit sind. Da NGE selbst tief in pseudo-judeo-christlicher Mystik gräbt, erschien es mir angemessen, meinerseits ein paar nicht alltägliche Begriffe einzuwerfen.

Die Handlung ist in mehrere Abschnitte unterteilt, der Prolog dient der Einführung der Charaktere, während der Hauptteil noch einmal grob entsprechend der Serienepisoden unterteilt ist. Dieses Schema breche ich eigentlich erst zum Ende auf.

_Retelling a Story_ fällt in die Shinji-Rei-Sparte – nur als Warnung. Da draußen gibt es Unmengen an Shinji-Asuka-Stories, so dass ich hoffe, nun niemanden maßlos zu enttäuschen. Dennoch kommt auch Asuka nicht zu kurz – auch wenn ich ihr ziemlich übel mitspiele.  
>Gendo Ikari ist ein eiskalter Bastard mit ziemlich finsteren Plänen – wieso er vom Ur-Gendo der Serie abweicht, kann man aus verschiedenen, über den Text verteilten Schnipseln erfahren.<br>Eine sicher ins Auge fallende Veränderung ist der Handlungsbeginn im Frühjahr 2016 statt 2015. Nach einiger Überlegung habe ich die Abfolge der Ereignisse, die mit Shinjis Ankunft in Tokio-3 ihren Anfang nehmen, etwas nach hinten verlegt – die Ur-Fassung beginnt im Jahr 2015. Aufgrund der Handlung wurde mir aber klar, dass ich dabei doch Dinge wie z.B. das Neujahrsfest überspringe, bzw. erwähnen müsste, da es in Japan nicht ganz unbedeutend ist, die Geschichte aber keinen Ansatz bietet. Auch erschien es mir logischer, Shinjis Geburtstag ins Frühjahr zu legen – auch dies aus taktischen Gesichtspunkten. Im Ergebnis wird RaS das Geschehen des Jahres 2016 erzählen.  
>Der größte Unterschied zur Urfassung ist aber das Finale 2, ein alternatives Ende, auf dem möglicherweise sogar eine Fortsetzung aufbauen wird.<p>

Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen mit der Geschichte und hoffe auf die eine oder andere Rückmeldung und Kritik. Natürlich ist mir klar, dass dem Gesetz der Wahrscheinlichkeit nach immer noch irgendwo logische Schnitzer stecken müssen. Ich freue mich daher über Feedback und Kritiks über die Reviewfunktion.

_Ulrich-A. Schmidt_

**Einleitung:**

[unterlegt von der Titelmusik von ´Terminator II´]

_Seifenblasen, zahllose Seifenblasen, große und kleine._

_Jede dieser Blasen stellt eine Realität, eine mögliche Wirklichkeit, eine Version der Wahrheit dar._

_Dies ist das Geheimnis der Kreuzwege..._

_Etwa 80% der Seifenblasen streben auf einen gemeinsamen Punkt zu, viele sind bereits dabei, sich gegenseitig zu durchdringen und als Ergebnis anzuwachsen. In diesen Realitäten hat ein Third Impact stattgefunden, in diesen Welten sind nur noch Shinji Ikari und Asuka Langley übriggeblieben. - Gut, es gibt auch eine Wirklichkeit, in welcher Toji Suzuhara von Rei-Lilith auserwählt wurde, die Zukunft zu gestalten, aber die fällt nicht weiter ins Gewicht._

_In etwa weiteren 10% der möglichen Realitäten ist die Erde menschenleer, auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise haben ihre Einwohner es geschafft, sich noch vor der Jahrtausendwende selbst auszulöschen, oder ist es den Engeln gelungen, Lilith oder Adam zu erreichen, eventuell hat sich dort auch nie eine Menschheit entwickelt - in einer Handvoll Möglichkeiten sind die Dinosaurier nicht ausgestorben und haben sich zu beherrschenden intelligenten Spezies der Erde entwickelt oder wurde die Welt von den Affen übernommen._

_Bei weiteren 5% der Wahrscheinlichkeiten hat es nie einen Second Impact gegeben._

_In 2% der Realitäten wurde die Erde von Außerirdischen erobert, bzw. einfach überrannt._

_Die übrigen 3% jedoch sind jene, in denen Gendo Ikaris Szenario gescheitert ist, in denen der Third Impact abgewendet wurde. Dies ist keine davon..._

_**Prolog:**_

_Der Second Impact hatte das Angesicht der Welt verändert._

_Küstenlinien hatten sich verändert, als durch die geschmolzenen Wassermassen, die zuvor als Eis die Antarktis bedeckt hatten, der Meeresspiegel angehoben wurde. Ganze Inselgruppen versanken im Ozean, ganze Nationen wurden binnen eines Herzschlages ausgelöscht._

_Die Erde selbst erbebte, als sich infolge der Explosion, welche sich im Südpol ereignet hatte, das Magnetfeld verschob._

_Weltweit brachen aktive und längst inaktiv geglaubte Vulkane aus und schleuderten glut-flüssiges Gestein kilometerweit durch die Luft. Asche- und Funkenregen fielen auf die Städte und Dörfer der Menschen._

_Stille Bäche schwollen zu reißenden Flüssen an und rissen mit sich, was sie zu fassen bekamen._

_Stürme rasten über das Land, wirbelten fort, was sich in ihrem Weg befand._

_Häuser stürzten ein, in die Schluchten der Großstädte fielen tödliche Regen aus feinen Glasscherben und Betontrümmern._

_Gewaltige Feuer fraßen ganze Stadtviertel, ganze Städte verschwanden vom Angesicht der Welt._

_Milliarden von Menschen fielen auf die Knie und beteten zu ihren Göttern._

_Armageddon war gekommen..._

_Doch die Welt ging nicht unter, sie veränderte sich nur._

_Die Erdachse hatte sich soweit verschoben, dass das Klima verrücktspielte, als die Natur sich_

_auf die Folgen des Second Impact einzustellen versuchte._

_Vier verschiedene Jahreszeiten gab es nicht mehr, nur noch Sommer und Winter, fast ohne_

_Übergangszeiten._

_An einem Tag starben mehr Tier- und Pflanzenarten aus, als während des ganzen zwanzigsten_

_Jahrhunderts. Und mit ihnen starben über drei Milliarden Menschen, begraben unter Asche und Lava, verschüttet in den Trümmern ihrer Häuser, ertrunken in den herantosenden, blutroten Wassermassen, fortgetragen und achtlos fallengelassen von rasenden Winden, erschlagen von fallenden Trümmerstücken._

_Ihre Schreie hallten um die Welt, waren an manchen Orten noch Jahre später zu hören..._

_Für die Generationen, die vor dem Second Impact geboren waren worden, hatte sich die Welt in eine Hölle verwandelt._

_Die Zeit nach dem Second Impact sah gewaltige Flüchtlingsströme, die sich aus unbewohnbar gewordenen Gebieten in erträglichere Regionen der Welt wälzten, sah Kriege um diese Regionen und die verbliebenen Rohstoffe, sah weiteres Sterben, sah mehrere Selbstmordwellen, die um den Globus zu rasen schienen, sah vormals fromme Menschen ihren Gott verfluchen..._

_Der Mensch hatte dies selbst über die Welt gebracht, als er Dinge antastete, für die er vielleicht noch nicht reif war._

_Aber die Menschheit bestand fort, passte sich an, setzte eine neue Generation in diese Welt, begann mit dem Wiederaufbau..._

_Und irgendwo weinte ein Gott bittere Tränen um das Schicksal seiner Schöpfung..._

**Teil 1**

**往者****  
><strong>**(Vergangenheit)  
><strong>  
><strong>(oder: Wie die Bauern auf dem Feld platziert werden)<br>**

_2000:_

Niemand würde im Stande sein, über die Ereignisse an jenem verhängnisvollen Tag in der Antarktis zu berichten, die einzige Überlebende der Katsuragi-Expedition würde für Jahre in einen katatonischen Schockzustand verfallen und den Großteil ihrer Erinnerungen verdrängen...

Das Eisfeld nahe dem Südpol war zu einem Schlachtfeld geworden.

Das Experiment mit dem schlafenden Giganten war fehlgeschlagen, ein winziges Abweichen vom Plan hatte genügt, den schlafenden Engel ADAM zu erwecken.

Endlos lange Minuten hatten die Menschen der Expedition verharrt und zu dem Riesen empor geblickt, der sich so unvermittelt aufgesetzt und sich zu orientieren schien, nachdem sich die überdimensionierte Lanze aus seiner Brust gelöst hatte. Mit seiner Bewegung hatte er das Dach der Kuppelhalle aufgerissen, die sie über ihm errichtet hatten, um Schutz vor dem Wind und der antarktischen Kälte zu haben.  
>Ein Beben lief durch den Boden.<br>Panik erfasste die Menschen, fluchtartig strebten sie fort von der Ausgrabungsstelle, begannen zu rennen, als sich erste Spalten im Eis unter ihren Füßen zu bilden begannen und Teile der Deckenkonstruktion auf sie herabzuregnen begannen.  
>Der Titan richtete sich auf, sandte mit jeder Bewegung neue Wellen durch den Boden. Die Spalten im Boden wurden tiefer und tiefer, breiter und breiter. Dampfende Hitze begann aus ihnen aufzusteigen, gefolgte von flüssigem Gestein und kochender Lava.<br>ADAM breitete die Arme aus, wie jemand, der lange geschlafen hatte und nun die Durchblutung seiner Gliedmaßen wieder anregen musste.  
>Die Bebenwellen erreichten die Gebäude, die die Expedition aus Fertigbauteilen errichtet hatte. Kartenhäuser gleich fielen die Gebäude in sich zusammen, begruben, wer nicht rechtzeitig herauskam.<br>Die Risse zogen sich immer weiter, erreichten die Landebahn des kleinen Forschungspostens.

Die Wissenschaftler rannten winkend und schreiend auf das Transportflugzeug zu, das mit laufenden Motoren am Ende der Startbahn stand, spürten einen winzigen Moment Erleichterung, als sie erkannten, dass Professor Matsuo Katsuragi, der Expeditionsleiter, am Steuer der Maschine saß und ihnen hektisch zuwinkte, sich zu beeilen.

Doch mehr als dieser kurze, ungenügende Moment war ihnen nicht vergönnt gewesen...

Plötzlich wurde der polarsommerliche Himmel in grelles Licht getaucht. Und mit einem donnernden Laut fiel ein zweiter Riese vom Himmel, eine weiße, humanoide Gestalt mit rotglühenden Augen.

LILITH, der Zweite Engel, hatte die Erde erreicht...

ADAM wandte sich dem Neuankömmling zu, beugte den Oberkörper nach vorn wie ein Stier, der seinen Gegner erwartet. Um ihn, wie auch um den anderen Giganten, baute sich ein Feld knisternder Energie auf, welches bei Kontakt Eis und Schnee und den darunterliegenden Fels einfach zerschmolz, und blitzendes Wetterleuchten hervorrief.

Direkt vor den flüchtenden Menschen riss der Boden auf und entstand eine weitere Spalte.  
>Katsuragis Blick folgte der Spalte.<br>„Das schaffen sie nie", flüsterte er – und löste die Bremse.

Einer der Wissenschaftler hielt in seiner Flucht inne, wandte sich den Riesen mit einem Messgerät in den Händen zu, warf einen einzigen Blick auf die Anzeigen und ließ das Gerät fallen.

Ein anderer Mann rief ihm zu, er solle laufen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Flucht war sinnlos, zwischen den beiden Wesen bauten sich mächtige gegenpolige Kraftfelder auf, die bei Kontakt genügend Energie freisetzen würden, um die Erde zu zerreißen...

Eine Frau fiel schreiend auf die Knie und ein dritter Mann schüttelte in ohnmächtigem Zorn die Fäuste, als das Flugzeug, ihr einziger Ausweg aus dieser Hölle, über die Startbahn zu rollen begann, von seinem Piloten um die tiefen Spalten herumgesteuert wurde und schließlich abhob.

Und dann betrat mit einem zuckenden Lichtblitz ein dritter Riese das Feld, ein weitaus menschenähnlicheres Wesen in Purpur und Grün mit glühenden Augen. Es schien eine schwere Panzerung zu tragen und aus der Stirn ragte ein einzelnes Horn.

Auf den Unterarmschienen der Panzerung war ein Schriftzug zu lesen:

_**EVANGELION-01-TESTMODELL...**_

_2003:_

„Nach der Operation werden Sie wieder gehen können."  
>Die Frau neben Krankenbett ließ ihren Blick über das Häuflein Mensch wandern, diesen Klumpen Fleisch, der übriggeblieben war von ihrer Zielperson. Sie wusste, dass sie keinen Aufschub mehr bekam, ihr Patient lag eigentlich seit über einem Jahr im Sterben und langsam ging es zu Ende, langsam war da nichts mehr, was die Ärzte entfernen und amputieren konnten, um den Rest am Leben zu erhalten…<p>

Der Gehirnwellenmonitor zeigte Ausschläge. – Der Patient reagierte auf ihre Worte! Es bestand also noch Hoffnung, dass das Experiment gelang.

„Die Prozedur ist Ihnen bekannt. Wir beginnen in Bälde."

Weitere Ausschläge. Der Herzmonitor zeigte erhöhte Werte. Trotz all der Schmerzmittel bewegte sich etwas in der Ruine, die einst das Gesicht des Patienten gewesen war, entrang seiner Kehle an dem Schlauch des Beatmungsgerätes ein dumpfer Laut.

Die Frau im weißen Kittel tat einen Schritt zurück.  
><em>Der Laut hatte beinahe wie ein „Nein!" geklungen…<br>_Abrupt wandte sie sich ab.  
>„Wir sehen uns, wenn Sie wieder aufwachen. – Ich kann Ihnen Zeit verschaffen, aber Ihr Schicksal nicht komplett abwenden…"<p>

*** NGE ***

Ein Schrei hallte durch den Flügel des Krankenhauses, welcher der Intensivmedizin vorbehalten war – langgezogen, kaum menschlich, mehr das Brüllen eines leidenden Tieres.

Im Krankenzimmer starrte der Patient auf seine Hand, bewegte die Finger aus Stahl und Plastik, ließ den Blick über das Handgelenk auf den Unterarm wandern, wo zwei metallene Knochen Elle und Speiche ersetzt hatten.  
>„Was… haben… Sie… getan…" brüllte er mit einer Stimme, die einem Computer entsprungen schien, grob moduliert und ohne Gefühl.<br>Er machte mit dem Arm eine Bewegung, als wollte er seine Umgebung hinfort wischen und den Moment beenden wie einen schlechten Traum. Aus seiner geballten Faust zuckten zwischen den Fingerknöcheln drei Stahlklingen hervor, welche einen Infusionsbeutel aufschlitzten; bläuliche Flüssigkeit ergoss sich auf den Boden und teilweise auf das Bett.

Die Wissenschaftlerin hielt den Mann im dunklen Anzug zurück, dessen Hand sich nervös in der Nähe seines Schulterhalters befand.  
>„Er muss sich erst an seinen neuen Zustand gewöhnen."<br>Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf ihr Werk, auf die nun wieder vollständige Gestalt aus Fleisch, Blut und Stahl, welche sie aus rotglühenden Kameraaugen anstarrte. Dann drehte sie sich ihrem, auf einem Tischchen stehenden Laptop zu, tippte rasch eine kurze Nachricht und versandte die E-Mail.  
><em>An: Ikari, Gendo<br>Von: Akagi, Naoko  
>Das PROPHET-Interface funktioniert.<br>Bin bald zurück.  
>Naoko<br>_  
>Der neben der Wissenschaftlerin stehende, dritte im Raum schien länger nach Worten gesucht zu haben angesichts des Anblickes. Wie um Zeit zu gewinnen, strich er beiläufig die Jacke seiner Generalsuniform glatt, ehe er ansetzte:<br>„Willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden, Commander."_  
><em>

_2005:_

Mit leerem Blick saß der Junge auf der Schaukel und starrte dem dunklen Wagen hinterher, der in der Ferne verschwand, den Wagen, in dem sein Vater saß, welcher gerade einen seiner seltenen - und in Zukunft immer seltener werdenden - Besuche bei ihm beendet hatte..

Langsam schwang er vor und zurück, die Kette quietschte jedes Mal vernehmlich.

Sein Name war Shinji Ikari, er war fünf Jahre alt. Und vor etwas über einem halben Jahr hatte er mit ansehen müssen, wie seine Mutter bei einem Experiment die Steuerkapsel eines Mechas bestiegen hatte, ohne diese jemals wieder zu verlassen. Ihr Schrei hatte ihm noch tagelang in den Ohren gehallt…

An diesem einen Tag hatte er seine Mutter verloren - und kurz darauf seinen Vater, der ihn mit den Worten, er könne ihn nicht gebrauchen, bei Pflegeeltern zurückließ...

Shinji fühlte sich allein, furchtbar allein. Er begriff nicht, was mit seiner Mutter geschehen war. Er verstand nicht, weshalb sein Vater ihn im Stich gelassen hatte. Er wusste nicht, warum sein Vater sich ihm gegenüber derart kalt und abweisend verhielt...

*** NGE ***

Neben drei großen Metallwürfeln lag die verdrehte und gebrochene Gestalt einer rothaarigen Frau in einem Wissenschaftlerkittel in einer langsam größer werdenden Blutlache.  
>Ein Schatten fiel auf die Tote, eine Schuhspitze stieß ihr in die Seite.<br>Nach kurzem Zögern wandte sich die andere Gestalt wieder ab.

*** NGE ***

Das Mädchen in dem Glaszylinder beobachtete mit wachem Blick die Aufzeichnung, welche einer der Bildschirme zeigte. Dabei sah es über die Schulter eines dunkelhaarigen bärtigen Mannes, welcher trotz der herrschenden Lichtverhältnisse eine dunkle Brille trug.

Der Name des Mädchens lautete Rei Ayanami. Äußerlich schien sie etwa fünf Jahre alt zu sein, tatsächlich jedoch betrug ihr Alter kein halbes Jahr. Und dabei war sie bereits die zweite Rei, welche den großen Klontank in den Eingeweiden des TerminalDogmas in der Geofront verlassen hatte, der zweite Körper von Hunderten mit blasser Haut, blauen Haaren und roten Augen...

Es würde noch einige Wochen dauern, bis sie den mit LCL-Flüssigkeit gefüllten Glaszylinder verlassen konnte, bis das genetische Verbesserungsprogramm abgeschlossen war, welches diesen Körper von seinem Vorgänger unterscheiden sollte.

Dunkel erinnerte sie sich an das Schicksal, welches die erste Rei erlitten hatte, die Bilder waren nur verschwommen - und doch nur allzu real und... beängstigend… In ihrer Erinnerung spürte sie, wie sich zwei Hände um ihre Kehle legten und langsam zudrückten, bis sie endlich wohlige Bewusstlosigkeit und Finsternis umfingen. Jedes Mal, wenn die Erinnerungen in ihr aufstiegen, schnelle ihr Puls in die Höhe, schien ihr Herz in der Brust explodieren zu wollen. Zu Anfang hatte ihr Schöpfer noch mit einer Besorgnis reagiert, doch mit jedem Tag bekam Rei ihre Reaktionen besser in den Griff, verdrängte die Erinnerungen ihr Vorgängerin und verkapselte sie immer mehr. Entsprechend schwächer fiel die Reaktion ihres Körpers auf ihr letztes Ableben aus. Obwohl sie sich anstrengte, die unheimlichen Bilder zu verdrängen, war ihr langweilig, furchtbar langweilig.

Längst hatte sie die Kunst gemeistert, ihre Umgebung bis ins kleinste Detail wahrnehmen zu können, ohne sich irgendetwas anmerken zu lassen.

Die einzige Abwechslung in der ewigen Monotonie war der Kommandant, der sie wenigstens einmal am Tag besuchte, selbst wenn er sie die meiste Zeit ignorierte und an seinen Projekten arbeitete. Rei fragte sich, ob dies die normale Art war, in welcher Menschen miteinander interagierten.

Der Bildschirm zeigte den Kommandanten, den bärtigen Mann, der sich nun die Aufzeichnung ansah, sowie einen dunkelhaarigen Jungen. Die beiden wechselten nur wenige Worte, verhielten sich wie Fremde. - Dabei waren sie Vater und Sohn.

Ihr Verhalten war ein weiterer Baustein in Rei Ayanamis Theorie zur zwischenmenschlichen Interaktion.

Der Kommandant hielt die Aufzeichnung an, das Standbild zeigte das Gesicht seines Sohnes.

Gendo Ikari seufzte leise, dann stand er auf und verließ für einen Moment das Labor.

Während seiner Abwesenheit blickte Rei wie gebannt in das Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm, das Gesicht Shinji Ikaris. Und sie fragte sich, weshalb der Sohn des Kommandanten nicht bei seinem Vater war, vielleicht hätte sie in ihm sogar einen guten Spielgefährten gefunden...  
>In ihren Gedanken begann sie damit, mit ihrem Namen und dem des Jungen zu spielen, fragte sich, wie es klingen würde, wenn man nach ihnen beiden rief…<br>_Rei…  
>Shinji…<br>Shinji…  
>Rei…<br>_Zwei Namen… wie seltsam es ihr doch vorkam. In ihrer Wunschvorstellung war sie nicht allein. Sie wusste nicht, wer sie und den Jungen rief, sie wusste nicht, wo es geschah und was sie gerade machten, doch vor ihrem geistigen Auge eilte sie Seite an Seite mit Shinji Ikari auf den Rufer zu. Und das Wichtigste daran war, dass sie nicht allein war…  
><em>Shinji…<br>Shinji…  
>Shinji Ayanami…<br>Shinji Ikari…  
>Rei Ikari…<br>Nein…  
><em>Sie rief sich zur Ordnung, brachte ihre Gedanken unter Kontrolle, ehe sie zu weit in die Phantasiewelt abgleiten konnten.  
><em>Rei Ayanami…<br>_Sie war allein. Es gab nur sie und ihren Schöpfer…  
>Dennoch – die Aufzeichnungen waren eine bessere Erinnerung als die an das Gefühl zweier Hände, die sich um ihren Hals legten…<p>

_2006:_

Mit unbewegter Miene blickte das rothaarige Mädchen auf das frische Grab.

Es fühlte nur Wut und Enttäuschung.

Es hieß Asuka Soryu Langley und das Grab, vor dem es stand, war das Grab seiner Mutter.

Asuka fühlte sich alleingelassen.

Ihr Vater rief ihren Namen, doch sie reagierte nicht, auch nicht, als er sie erneut rief.

Vor einem guten halben Jahr hatte ihre Mutter einen schweren Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten. Danach war es nur noch abwärts gegangen, jeden Tag war Kyoko Soryu mehr in den Wahnsinn abgerutscht, bis sie sich schließlich vor einer knappen Woche das Leben genommen hatte. Und Asuka hatte sie gefunden...

Wieder rief ihr Vater sie, wieder ignorierte sie ihn, sie wünschte sich, er würde ohne sie fahren, würde sie in Ruhe lassen. Sie brauchte ihn nicht, schließlich war er nicht dagewesen, als ihre Mutter und sie ihn gebraucht hatten, hatte stattdessen die Krankheit ihrer Mutter als Grund für die Scheidung angegeben, um für seine Geliebte frei zu sein, welche selbst jetzt im Wagen saß. Sie spürte heiße Wut in sich aufsteigen, wollte sich umdrehen und ihren Vater anbrüllen, er solle verschwinden. Doch sie konnte nicht sprechen, ihr Hals war wie zugeschnürt, während ihre Augen feucht wurden. Trotzdem drehte sie sich um, als sie hörte, wie ein Automotor angelassen wurde.

Sie blinzelte, sah, wie der Wagen ihres Vaters langsam vom Parkplatz rollte, erwiderte den traurigen Blick ihres Vaters mit einem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Er ließ sie tatsächlich allein...

Sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter.

Asuka blickte auf, sah in das Gesicht ihrer Patentante.

„Tante Ann..."

Die dunkelblonde Frau nahm sie schweigend in den Arm, ignorierte die schwache Gegenwehr des Mädchens.

Neben der Frau stand ein hochgewachsener schwarzhaariger Mann, dessen Augen seltsam leblos wirkten.

„Dein Vater war damit einverstanden, dass du fürs erste bei uns bleibst, Asuka", flüsterte er mit merkwürdig emotionsloser Stimme.

Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte nur und ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand. Der Ärmel seines Kleides rutschte etwas zurück und enthüllte einen frischen Verband am Handgelenk.

**Teil 2**

**今更****  
><strong>**(Gegenwart)  
><strong>

Angriff der Engel  
>(Angel Attack  The Beast)

**Cruel Angel's Thesis  
><strong>Zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
>Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare...<p>

Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo,  
>Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete<br>Hohoenderu Anata  
>Sotto Fureru mono<br>Motomeru koto ni muchuu de,  
>Unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitom<p>

Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou  
>Sono senaka ni wa<br>Haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
>Hane ga aru koto...<p>

Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
>Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu<br>Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
>Omoide wo uragiru nara<br>O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
>Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare<p>

Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago  
>Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni<br>Yobareru asa ga kuru  
>Hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru<br>Sekai-ju- no toki wo tomete  
>Tojikometai kedo...<p>

Moshi mo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara,  
>Watashi wa, sou, jiyu- wo shiru<br>Tame no Baiburu

Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
>Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru<br>Dakishimeta inochi no katachi  
>Sono yume ni mezameta toki<br>Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu  
>Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare<p>

Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru  
>Megami nante narenai mama<br>Watashi wa ikiru...

Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
>Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu<br>Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
>Omoide wo uragiru nara<br>O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
>Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare<p>

**Kapitel 01 – 2016, Frühjahr: Ankunft in Tokio-3**

„_Komm. Gendo."_

_- Nur zwei Worte..._

_Nur neun Buchstaben..._

Mehr enthielt der Brief von seinem Vater, das erste Lebenszeichen seit über einem Jahr, nicht.

_Nur zwei Worte..._

Shinjis Hände begannen zu zittern, während seine Augen wieder und wieder über das Papier huschten, vergeblich nach weiteren Worten suchten. Nervös wendete er das Papier in seinen Händen.

Dann blickte er auf, sah die beiden älteren Leute an, die sich in den letzten zehn Jahren um ihn gekümmert hatten, seine Pflegeeltern, entfernte Verwandte seiner verstorbenen Mutter. - Allein der Gedanke an seine Mutter versetzte ihm immer noch einen Stich mitten ins Herz.

In den Gesichtern seiner Pflegeeltern stand Erwartung zu lesen... und Hoffnung...

Shinji wurde klar, dass sie den Inhalt des Briefes von seinem Vater kannten... und dass sie hofften, er würde seinem Ruf folgen... Sie wollten ihn loswerden...

Er presste die Lippen zusammen, zerknüllte das Blatt Papier in der Hand, drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Haus...

*** NGE ***

_Zwei Tage später:_

Shinji Ikari stand auf Bahnsteig Nummer 4 vom Hauptbahnhof in Tokio-3 in der warmen Frühlingssonne: Durchschnittliche Größe, etwas schmal im Schulterbereich und nicht wirklich kräftig gebaut, dunkelbraunes Haar, braune Augen, das Kinn vielleicht etwas kantig, aber in keiner Weise herausragend oder augenfällig – ein vollkommen normaler vierzehnjähriger Junge, gekleidet in eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd, dazu weiße Turnschuhe mit ausgeblichenen blauen Streifen. Über der Schulter trug er einen Rucksack und neben ihm stand ein schwarzer Koffer.

Vor fünfzehn Minuten war der Zug, mit dem er gekommen war, abgefahren. Der Bahnsteig war mittlerweile bis auf ihn menschenleer. Aus den Lautsprechern kamen in ständiger Wiederholung dieselben Durchsagen: Aufgrund eines Notfalles würden keine Züge fahren, Zivilisten sollten sich in die Schutzräume zurückziehen…

Shinji sah sich um. Was für ein Notfall? Und wo waren diese Schutzräume? Das Ganze war ihm alles andere als geheuer. Hätte jetzt ein Zug auf dem Gleis gehalten, hätte er wahrscheinlich sehr mit sich gerungen, nicht einfach wieder aus dieser Geisterstadt zu verschwinden, egal wie sehr es ihn drängte, seinen Vater nach all der Zeit wiederzusehen, egal wie sehr er darauf hoffte, von diesem empfangen zu werden, wie ein Vater einen Sohn begrüßte...  
>Mit steifen Schritten ging er zum nächsten Fernsprecher, hob den Telefonhörer ab. Noch ehe er Münzen in den Schlitz werfen und die Nummer seiner Pflegeeltern wählen konnte, hörte er die Bandansage aus dem Hörer dringen: Wegen eines Notfalles sei es derzeit nicht möglich das Telefonnetz zu benutzen, man bitte um Verständnis.<br>Verständnis… er schluckte… wenn man ihm denn wenigstens gesagt hätte, was los war.  
>Und die Stille – er hörte keine Vögel, keine Insekten, nur den Wind.<p>

Nachdem er sich zum wiederholten Mal umgesehen hatte, holte er den zerknitterten Umschlag aus der Tasche hervor, dessen Eintreffen vor zwei Tagen sein Leben völlig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, zog den Inhalt heraus. Die zerknüllte und eingerissene Nachricht seines Vaters stopfte er achtlos zurück in den Umschlag, ebenso das entwertete Zugticket, besah sich stattdessen das Foto, welches sich ebenfalls in dem Umschlag befunden hatte. Es zeigte eine junge, recht gutaussehende - jedenfalls nach den Maßstäben eines pubertierenden vierzehnjährigen Jungen - Frau mit purpurnen Haar. Sie trug Shorts und eine ärmellose tiefausgeschnittene Bluse, aufgrund ihrer vorgebeugten Körperhaltung war der Ansatz ihres Busens zu erkennen, was noch durch einen Pfeil mit den Worten: _´Sieh dir das an!´_ untermalt wurde. Um den Hals trug sie ein silbernes Kreuz.

Kurz zuckten Shinjis Mundwinkel. Dann drehte er das Foto um, las die Nachricht auf der Rückseite: _´Anbei die Zugfahrkarte. Hole dich vom Bahnhof ab. Misato Katsuragi.´_

Natürlich kannte er die Worte inzwischen auswendig, während der mehrstündigen Zugfahrt hatte er sie immer wieder gelesen und sich darüber Gedanken gemacht, wer diese Misato Katsuragi war und in welchem Verhältnis sie zu seinem Vater stand. Das letzte, was er wollte, war zu erfahren, dass sein Vater vielleicht eine neue Frau oder Lebensgefährtin hatte, dass er das Andenken an seine Mutter beschmutzen könnte...

In der Ferne donnerte es.  
>Shinji blickte zum wolkenlosen Himmel empor. Nein, ein Gewitter war das nicht.<br>Das Donnern wurde lauter, kam näher. Zugleich schien der Boden leicht zu beben. – Ein Erdbeben? Wurde die Region gerade von einem Beben erschüttert? War deshalb niemand zu sehen, waren deshalb alle in den Schutzräumen? – Dann musste er hier weg und irgendwohin, wo ihm nichts auf den Kopf fallen oder ein Gebäude über ihm einstürzen konnte!

Dann flog eine Staffel Kampfflugzeuge über ihn hinweg. Automatisch folgte er ihnen mit den Augen. Und selbige weiteten sich bis zum Anschlag, als er sah, dass die Kampfflieger Raketen auf einen schwarzen Riesen abfeuerten, der gerade hinter den Hügeln in der Ferne aufgetaucht war.

„Was...?" flüsterte Shinji. – Kein Erdbeben, sondern etwas völlig anderes…

Der Anblick eines riesigen Urzeit-Dinosauriers hätte ihn möglicherweise nicht derart überrascht, wie das Erscheinen dieses dunklen, menschenähnlichen Wesens, selbst auf die Entfernung hin konnte er erkennen, dass das Wesen lange affenartige Arme und keinen Kopf hatte, dafür befand sich ein vogelartiges Gesicht mit langem Schnabel mitten auf der Brust.

Ein schwaches Flimmern umgab den Giganten.

Im nächsten Moment explodierten mehrere der Flugzeuge in der Luft. Zugleich erschien ein gutes Dutzend Panzer in Shinjis Sichtfeld und schoss eine weitere Fliegerstaffel heran.

Der Junge stand nur da und starrte. Dann setzte der Fluchtreflex ein. Er warf sich herum - und sah das Mädchen...

Es stand nur da, ein Mädchen in seinem Alter. Es hatte hellblaues Haar und blasse Haut, seine Augen schienen einen gewissen Rotschimmer zu haben, es trug eine Schuluniform aus weißer Bluse und dunkelblauer Jacke und Rock, dazu schwarze Socken und weiße Schuhe. Das Mädchen schien ihn direkt anzusehen. Und in seinen Augen lag so etwas wie _Wiedererkennen_…

Shinji erstarrte in der Bewegung. Irgendetwas an dem Mädchen schien ihm seltsam vertraut. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, um der anderen zuzurufen, was dort in der Ferne vor sich ging, sie zu fragen, wo die Schutzräume sind...

Ein Schwarm von Tauben flog durch sein Blickfeld, verbarg einen Sekundenbruchteil lang das Mädchen vor seinen Augen. Als die Vögel wieder verschwunden waren, war auch das Mädchen fort.

Shinji blinzelte, sah sich rasch um, ohne das Mädchen wiederzufinden. War er einer Einbildung zum Opfer gefallen?

Dafür konnte er erkennen, dass der Riese sich langsam der Stadt näherte, dabei weitere Kampfflieger zum Absturz oder zur Explosion brachte, Panzer- und Geschützstellungen einfach zerstampfte.

Mit quietschenden Reifen kam ein blauer Sportwagen neben dem Bahnsteig zum Stehen.

Die Fahrerin nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab.

„Shinji Ikari - das bist du doch, oder?"

Der Junge drehte sich um, sah sie an.

Es war dieselbe Frau wie auf dem Foto, nur trug sie jetzt eine rote Jacke und ein schwarzes Barett, während der enge Rock auf Kniehöhe endete.

„J-ja." stammelte er. „Das bin ich."

Sie blickte an ihm vorbei zu dem Riesen in der Ferne.

„Schnell, spring rein, wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"

„Ich... ah..."

„Los!"

Im nächsten Moment hatte er seinen Koffer schon auf die Rückbank geworfen und saß auf dem Beifahrersitz. Noch bevor er den Gurt angelegt hatte, gab die Fahrerin bereits Gas und raste los. Glücklicherweise war die Straße nicht nur menschenleer, sondern auch frei von Fahrzeugen. Inzwischen bemerkte Shinji die Alarmsirenen, die laut heulten, fragte sich, weshalb sie ihm nicht vorher aufgefallen waren.

„Misato Katsuragi... Lieutenant-Colonel Misato Katsuragi." fand die Frau endlich Zeit, sich vorzustellen.

„Ahm... sind Sie bei der Armee?"

„UN-Friedenstruppen. Ich arbeite für NERV..."

Dieser Begriff sagte ihm etwas, wenn auch nur wenig. Er wusste, dass sein Vater damit in Verbindung stand. Im nächsten Moment bestätigte sie seine Überlegungen.

„... für deinen Vater."

„Vater... so..."

Er fühlte Bitterkeit in sich aufsteigen... sein Vater schickte seine Lakaien… - Und Übelkeit, denn Misato Katsuragi fuhr wie ein Henker...

Immer wieder warf er einen Blick zurück über die Schulter. Und jedes Mal musste er feststellen, dass der schwarze Riese nähergekommen war.

„Was ist das?"

„Der Feind." antwortete die Frau mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit war der Straße gewidmet, die zahlreiche Schlaglöcher und Dellen aufwies; hätte Shinji Gelegenheit gehabt, diese näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, wäre er möglicherweise zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass auf dieser Straße zumindest ein Teil der Panzerfahrzeuge, die er zuvor gesehen hatte, gegen den Riesen ausgerückt war.

„Er kommt näher!"

„Er will zum Hauptquartier."

Sie fuhr eine scharfe Kurve, die ihn fast aus dem Wagen schleuderte.

„Ah..."

Wieder riss er die Augen auf - eine zweite riesenhafte Gestalt erschien zwischen den Hügeln am Stadtrand, menschenähnlicher als die andere, ein Gigant in Weiß und Orange mit nur einem großen Auge auf der Stirn.

„Da... da ist noch einer!"

Katsuragi blickte nicht hinüber, sah nur auf die Straße vor ihnen, auf welcher jetzt zahlreiche verlassene Pkws standen, fuhr Slaloms um die Wagen herum.

„Der gehört zu uns. – Auch wenn er eigentlich noch nicht wieder einsatzbereit ist…"

„Ah... Ist das ein Roboter?" war alles, was Shinji zustande brachte.

Der einäugige Riese näherte sich dem anderen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit, holte dabei zum Schlag mit einem entsprechend proportionierten Messer aus. Der andere bemerkte den Angriff, trat zur Seite, fing den Angriff ab, schleuderte seinen Angriff lässig zur Seite.

Der weiß-orange Zyklop landete auf allen vieren, kam schwankend wieder hoch, griff erneut an, wurde wieder abgeblockt. Der schwarze Riese landete mehrere Schläge in der Leibesmitte seines Kontrahenten, jeder Schlag wurde von einer grellen Lichtexplosion begleitet.

„Ein EVANGELION..." Jetzt sah auch Misato Katsuragi zu den Kämpfenden hinüber, der einäugige Riese war klar im Nachteil, steckte nur noch ein, flog in diesem Augenblick nach einem gewaltigen Schwinger rückwärts in einen Hügel hinein, wo er einen Ganzkörperabdruck in der Topographie hinterließ.

„Mein Gott... Rei..." flüsterte Misato.

„W-Was?"

Der orange-weiße Riese rappelte sich wieder auf, bewegte sich dabei wie ein Betrunkener, führte fahrige Schläge in die Luft, welche weit, sehr weit, danebengingen. Mit einem fast lässigen Schlag mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf schleuderte der dunkle Gigant ihn wieder zurück.

„Er macht sie fertig... holt sie doch endlich zurück..." stieß Katsuragi hervor.

In diesem Moment schossen erneut Kampfflugzeuge heran und nahmen den schwarzen Riesen mit dem Vogelgesicht unter Beschuss, gaben seinem besiegten Gegner Gelegenheit, sich zurückzuziehen. Torkelnd verschwand der Gigant in Weiß und Orange zwischen den Hügeln.

Der schwarze Riese beachtete die Flugzeuge nicht, die ihn wie Insekten umschwirrten, sondern setzte seinen Weg in der ursprünglichen Richtung - auf die Stadt zu - fort.

„Was ist das für ein Ding?" rief Shinji panisch.

„Ein Engel... so nennen wir sie jedenfalls… man kann ihm mit konventionellen Mitteln nichts anhaben... die Küstenverteidigungslinien der UN sind bereits durchbrochen - halt dich fest!"

Wieder trat sie das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durch.

Raketen schossen über ihnen durch die Luft, explodierten kurz, bevor sie den Giganten trafen, so als umgebe ihn eine unsichtbare Schutzschicht. Eine vom Kurs abgekommene Rakete traf eines der Gebäude in der Nähe, in der nächsten Sekunde raste Misato durch einen Trümmerhagel. Immer wieder warf sie jetzt einen nervösen Blick nach oben.

Dann sah sie, wonach sie Ausschau gehalten hatte.

„Sie wagen es tatsächlich... Runter, Shinji!"

Noch während sie in die Bremsen stieg, warf sie sich zur Seite und über den Jungen.

Der Wagen war noch nicht ganz zum Stehen gekommen, da ging die Welt in einem grellen Blitz, dem ein dumpfes Grollen und ein leichtes Beben folgten, unter...

*** NGE ***

Es war noch nicht zu Ende, dies stellte Shinji jedenfalls fest, als er die Augen wieder öffnete.

Der Sportwagen lag auf dem Dach, Misato Katsuragi kroch gerade durch das Fenster ins Freie.

Shinji tat es ihr nach, nachdem er sich aus dem Gurt befreit hatte.

„Mein schöner Wagen!" Misato schien den Tränen nah. „Mein Baby! Mein armer Liebling! Dabei ist er noch ganz neu!"

Shinji blickte wieder in die Richtung hinüber, in welcher der Riese sich befunden hatte.

Er war noch da! Allerdings bewegte er sich nicht mehr, sondern stand nur da, steif wie eine Statue.

„Er... ah... er rührt sich nicht mehr!"

Misato blickte erst ihn an, dann zu dem Riesen hinüber, nahm langsam die Sonnenbrille ab.

„Sie haben es tatsächlich getan..."

Der Riese stand mitten in einem großen Krater, in welchem sich auch der Stadtrand befunden hatte. Die Erde um ihn herum war verbrannt, von den Gebäuden am Stadtrand, die sich im Radius der von den Streitkräften eingesetzten Waffe befunden hatten, standen nur noch die Grundmauern. Auch weiter in die Stadt hinein hatten die Gebäude Schaden genommen.

„... sie haben tatsächlich eine N2-Bombe eingesetzt... minimale Sprengkraft, sonst wäre von uns nichts mehr übrig… Verdammt, ich müsste jetzt in der Kommandozentrale sein..."

„Ist er... ist der Engel..."

„Tot? - Nein, nur vorläufig aufgehalten, aber der erholt sich wieder. Die Biester verfügen angeblich über unglaubliche Regenerationsfähigkeiten. Wir sollten sehen, dass wir ins Hauptquartier kommen."

Sie besah sich den Wagen.

„Komm, fass mit an, den kriegen wir wieder hin."

„Uhm... ja, Misato-san."

Tatsächlich gelang es ihnen, den Wagen erst auf die Seite und dann auf die Räder zu drehen, er war aufgrund seiner windschnittigen Bauweise vergleichsweise leicht. Die Windschutzscheibe war gesplittert, die Seite eingebeult und der Seitenspiegel abgerissen.

Mit missmutigem Gesicht begutachtete Misato den Schaden, schlug kräftig auf die verbeulte Motorhaube, um sie unten zu halten, woraufhin sich die Stoßstange scheppernd löste und sie nur mit Mühe einen Wutschrei unterdrückte.

„Uhm, Misato-san..." melde sich Shinji aus dem Wageninneren.

„Ja?"

„Hier piept etwas."

„Was?"

Sie lief um den Wagen herum und schwang sich ins Innere.

„Mein Handy..."

Der Verschluss des Handschuhfaches klemmte, was sie mit einem Faustschlag behob. Zusammen mit dem Handy ergoss sich eine wahre Flut aus Zetteln, Nagellackfläschchen, Lippenstiften, einer leeren Bierdose und diversem anderen Zeug über Shinji.

Misato schnappte sich das immer noch piepende Handy.

„Ja? - Ja, wir sind noch unterwegs. Ich brauche einen Car-Train an Eingang 4. - Ja, bis gleich."

Sie unterbrach die Verbindung und warf das Handy in den Fußraum zu dem anderen Zeug.

„Und los geht´s!"

Beim dritten Versuch sprang der Motor an, es klapperte und schepperte an verschiedenen Stellen des Wagens, als Misato anfuhr.

„Ah, schaffen wir es denn überhaupt?"

„Ja, sicher, der nächste Eingang ist ganz in der Nähe."

Sie steuerte den Wagen in einen Tunnel in eine Bahnstation, wo bereits ein Zug auf sie wartete, danach ging es auf dem Autozug weiter, der Tunnel führte abwärts.

Und als sie den Tunnel wieder verließen, stand Shinjis Mund vor Überraschung offen...

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine gewaltige Höhle, ein kuppelförmiger Hohlraum unter der Erde, einer eigenen kleinen Welt mit eigenem Himmel und Horizont nicht unähnlich. Durch verschiedene Schächte fiel von der Oberfläche Licht in den Hohlraum. Von der Decke hingen zahlreiche Gebäude – quaderförmige Hochhäuser…

Shinjis Blick richtete sich von der Decke auf den Boden des riesigen Hohlraumes. Im Zentrum der Höhle erhob sich eine obsidianschwarze Pyramide, vor welcher der Schienenstrang im Boden verschwand.

„Das... das ist die Geofront..." stieß er aufgeregt hervor.

Natürlich hatte er bereits von diesem Ort gehört, über welchem die Stadt Tokio-3 errichtet worden war, so seltsam es in einer von Erdbeben erschütterten Region wie Japan war, es handelte sich um einen natürlichen Hohlraum von mehreren Kilometern Durchmesser.

„Ja, die letzte Schutzburg der Menschen, unsere Festung gegen die Engel. Von hier aus beginnt der Wiederaufbau - wenn es uns gelingt, die Engel aufzuhalten." Sie griff unter den Sitz. „Hier, dein Besucherausweis – verlier ihn nicht, ja? – Und das hier…"  
>Damit drückte sie ihm eine dünne Broschüre in die Hand, dann der mit einer Büroklammer ein Ausweis befestigt war.<p>

„Ahm… ‚Willkommen bei NERV'", las er den Titel des Bändchens.

„Hab ich bekommen, als ich hier angefangen habe. Viele bunte Bilder."

Wieder verschwand der Zug unter der Erde, nur um kurz darauf in einen Endbahnhof einzufahren.

„Endstation." erklärte Misato und stieg aus, warf ihrem Wagen einen letzten traurigen Blick zu, ehe sie sich dem Ausgang zuwandte. „Komm mit, dein Vater wartet sicher schon."

Es ging durch scheinbar endlose Gänge und Flure, über lange Rolltreppen und dann wieder durch ein Labyrinth von Gängen.

„Seltsam", murmelte Misato. „Eigentlich..."

„Haben Sie sich verlaufen, Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi?" erklang eine Frauenstimme hinter ihnen.

Misato drehte sich um, vor den offenstehenden Türen einer Aufzugskabine stand eine Frau ihres Alters mit wasserstoffblondem Haar, sie trug einen knielangen Rock und etwas, das wie das Oberteil eines Taucheranzuges wirkte, unter einem langen Laborkittel.

„Ah, Ritsuko, du kommst wie gerufen!"

„Der Kommandant wartet bereits auf dich und den Jungen - das ist er doch, der dritte Kandidat, oder?"

„Ja, Ritsuko, das ist Shinji Ikari. - Shinji, Doktor Ritsuko Akagi, unsere Chefwissenschaftlerin."

„Dritter Kandidat?" fragte Shinji.

„Der Kommandant wird es dir erklären." wich Misato ihm aus.

Sie traten in den Aufzug.

*** NGE ***

Rei Ayanami sah nur verschwommen.

_Alles war Schmerz..._

Die Leuchtkörper unter der Decke jagten dahin, schienen zu einem einzigen zu verschmelzen.

Dumpf erinnerte sie sich, dass sie sich auf einer Trage befand.

Undeutlich drangen die Stimmen der Sanitäter und Ärzte an ihr Ohr, welche die Trage schoben, oder neben ihr herliefen.

„Vermutlich Milzriss." - „Mehrfach gebrochener Arm." - „Gehirnerschütterung." - „Hoher Blutverlust..."

Jemand drückte ihr eine Sauerstoffmaske auf das zerschrammte Gesicht.

Das Atmen fiel ihr etwas leichter, schmerzte aber immer noch.

„Verdacht auf mehrere gebrochene Rippen." - „Die Kleine hat nur knapp überlebt." – „Selbst bei ihrer Konstitution wird es Wochen dauern, bis…"

Die Trage rumpelte über eine Türschwelle, der eigentlich schwache Ruck schickte eine Welle von Schmerz durch ihren Körper.

„OP ist bereit!" - „Blutkonserven..."

Abrupt wurde die Trage gestoppt.

Rei Ayanami stöhnte unterdrückt vor Schmerz auf.

„Pilotin Ayanami kann noch nicht in den OP gebracht werden." erklärte die Stimme eines älteren Mannes. „Sie muss möglicherweise noch einmal in den Einsatz."

„Sir, das..." setzte einer der Ärzte an. „Das ist unverantwortlich - sie hätte gar nicht erst aus ihrem Krankenbett geholt werden dürfen!"

Das Gesicht eines grauhaarigen Mannes schob sich in Reis Blickfeld.

„Rei, das Third Child ist eingetroffen, aber der Kommandant ist nicht sicher, ob es auch bereit ist. Du musst vielleicht noch einmal raus, verstehst du?"

Sie hob langsam den Arm, der weniger schmerzte, entfernte die Sauerstoffmaske. Sofort glaubte sie wieder, flüssiges Feuer zu atmen.

„Ja, Subkommandant... ich… verstehe..."

„Es tut mir leid, Rei."

„... ist... meine... Pflicht..."

Der ältere Mann nickte, wandte sich dann wieder den Medizinern zu.

„Geben Sie ihr etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Aber sie darf nicht einschlafen."

„Ja, Subkommandant Fuyutsuki." murmelte einer der Umstehenden. Die Art, wie er den Namen des Mannes betonte, wirkte, als meinte er in Wirklichkeit den Leibhaftigen...

*** NGE ***

Mit wuchtigen Schlägen und Tritten bearbeitete Asuka Soryu Langley den Sandsack vor ihr.

Das rothaarige Mädchen trug einen Trainingsanzug und Kickbox-Handschuhe und -Fußbekleidung, der Anzug wies an Nacken und Achseln große Schweißflecken auf, ihr ebenfalls verschwitztes Haar wurde von einem Stirnband zurückgehalten.

Jeder ihrer Schläge war Ausdruck der Wut, die in ihr steckte und aus ihren blauen Augen zu funkeln schien.

Heute war der Todestag ihrer Mutter, sie war gerade vom Besuch am Grab Kyoko Soryus zurückgekehrt, den sie in Begleitung ihres Vaters gemacht hatte, so wie er darauf bestanden hatte. Und natürlich war seine zweite Frau dabei gewesen, die es glücklicherweise längst aufgegeben hatte, von Asuka _´Mutter´_ genannt werden zu wollen.

Jetzt befand sie sich im Ausbildungszentrum des deutschen NERV-Zweiges in der Arkologie von Wilhelmshaven und baute ihren Frust ab.

Selbst nach all den Jahren versuchte ihr Vater immer noch, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand, eine Verbindung zu seiner Tochter aufzubauen, auch wenn er inzwischen Asukas Patentante die Vormundschaft über das Mädchen übertragen hatte.

Mittlerweile schmerzten ihre Hände von den Schlägen, doch sie machte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen weiter.

An jenem Tag, an dem ihre Mutter sich erhängt hatte, war sie vom MARDUK-Institut als Pilotin eines EVANGELIONs ausgewählt worden, das Training war ihre Art gewesen, den Tod der Mutter zu verdrängen. Doch unterschwellig waren all die Gefühle noch vorhanden, Wut, Enttäuschung, Hass...  
>Ihr war klar, dass sie in ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand unleidlich war und einem explosionsbereiten Pulverfass gleich – deshalb machten alle einen weiten Bogen um sie, selbst Jörgi, der technische Betreuer von EVA-02, und Major Maasters, der Kommandant der Zweigstelle.<p>

„Asuka."

Die Stimme riss sie aus ihrem tranceartigen Zustand.

Sie ließ die Fäuste sinken, drehte sich langsam um.

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als sie den hochgewachsenen dunkelhaarigen Mann sah, der neben der Eingangstür stand, einen unrasierten Japaner mit Drei-Tage-Bart, gekleidet in Jeans und ein Hemd, dessen Ärmel er hochgekrempelt hatte. Er wirkte ungewohnt ernst.

„Kaji!" rief sie und wollte auf den ihr zugeteilten Sicherheitsexperten zulaufen, stoppte aber, als sie seiner ernsten Miene gewahr wurde.

„Kaji, was ist?"

„Dein Onkel hat gerade angerufen - deine Tante wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht."

Asuka wurde blass.

„Was ist mit Tante Ann?"

„Asuka, sie ist krank, sehr krank..."

*** NGE ***

Der Mann saß mit vorgebeugtem Oberkörper auf einem Plastikstuhl auf dem Krankenhausflur, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Gekleidet war er in einfache Jeans und ein kariertes Hemd, neben ihm lag achtlos hingeworfen eine leichte Jacke. Er hatte schwarzes Haar und kantige Gesichtszüge.

Und er wünschte, imstande zu sein, weinen zu können...

Schritte kamen den Gang hinab.

Er sah auf, sah Kaji und Asuka auf ihn zukommen. Das Mädchen trug noch immer den verschwitzten Trainingsanzug.

„Onkel Wolf, was ist geschehen?" rief Asuka und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. „Wo ist Tante Ann?"

Er deutete auf die Tür, neben der er gewartet hatte.

„Sie untersuchen sie noch... Asuka, deine Tante liegt im Koma. Sie hat... sie hat..."

Er presste die Lippen zusammen, ansonsten wirkte sein Gesicht seltsam unbeweglich.

„Es ist ein Gehirntumor... inoperabel…"

„Nein..."

„Sie wusste es schon seit einiger Zeit, aber..."

„Mein Mitgefühl, Commander Larsen." murmelte Ryoji Kaji.

„Danke, Major Kaji." erwiderte der Mann dumpf, ohne den anderen anzusehen.

Schweigend warteten sie.

Das Erscheinen eines weiteren Mannes unterbrach die Stille, doch es war keiner der Ärzte, niemand, der etwas über den Zustand Ann Larsens aussagen konnte, sondern ein Mann in grauem Anzug, schütterem ergrautem Haar und ungesund gelbstichiger Gesichtsfarbe, der einen starken Nikotingeruch mit sich brachte.

„Commander Larsen, endlich finde ich Sie."

„Sir, kann das nicht..."

Der andere schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, das kann es nicht. In Tokio-3 ist ein Engel aufgetaucht."

Seine Mimik veränderte sich unmerklich, wurde noch mehr zu einer starren Maske.

„Oh, verdammt... und was tut NERV?"

„Die UN-Truppen sind weltweit in Alarmbereitschaft, das gleiche gilt für sämtliche ODIN-Agenten. Wir haben versucht, Sie zu erreichen, aber Ihr Handy..."

„Ich habe es abgestellt." antwortete Larsen ohne Gefühlsregung. Der andere kannte ihn gut genug, um weder nachzuhaken, noch Vorwürfe zu erheben. „Es beginnt also... was ist nun mit NERV?"

„Die UN hat NERV das Oberkommando über die Aktion zugewiesen, nachdem auch der Einsatz einer N2-Miene keinen Erfolg gebracht hat. Der EVANGELION-Prototyp ist im Nahkampf hoffnungslos unterlegen."

„Also werden sie EVA-01 einsetzen, das Testmodell... wissen Sie inzwischen Näheres?"

„Nein, noch nicht, keine Ahnung, weshalb unsere Freunde immer derart unruhig werden, sobald sie über Einheit-01 sprechen."

„Und Asuka?"

„Man wird sie wahrscheinlich in Bälde anfordern."

Larsen senkte den Kopf.

„Ich will sie nicht auch noch verlieren..."

**Zwischenspiel  
><strong>

_Yui ist überzeugt davon, dass die menschliche Evolution eine Sackgasse erreicht hat. Ich teile ihre Meinung. Der Mensch hat sich die Erde untertan gemacht und besitzt ohne entsprechende Herausforderungen keinen Grund mehr, sich anzupassen und weiterzuentwickeln. Wir sind allerdings unterschiedlicher Ansichten hinsichtlich möglicher Lösungen. Yui sieht in der Vernetzung von Mensch und Maschine den nächsten Schritt in der menschlichen Evolution, den Weg aus der Sackgasse. Doktor Naoko Akagi arbeitet an einem neuartigen Biocomputer, der menschliche, neurale Netzbahnen nachahmt, das Herz dieses Rechners ist ein Interface sein, welches eine Verbindung zwischen dem menschlichen Gehirn und dem Rechner herstellt. Doktor Kyoko Soryu forscht in Deutschland auf einem ähnlichen Gebiet, der Steuerung kybernetischer Prothesen durch den menschlichen Willen.  
>Ich dagegen bin der Meinung, dass man direkt am menschlichen Gencode ansetzen muss. Auf diese Weise ließen sich nicht nur Erb- und andere Krankheiten auslöschen, sondern grundlegende Veränderungen am Wesen des Menschen selbst ermöglichen. Wir könnten widerstandsfähiger und kräftiger werden. Wir könnten in den Tiefen der Ozeane und anderen Welten existieren, was uns einen Grund geben würde, mit der Eroberung des Weltalls zu beginnen. Alles wäre durch genetische Anpassung möglich – in der Theorie. Ich benötige aber ein Spezimen, welches über die gewünschten Fähigkeiten verfügt, damit ich seine DNA studieren kann hinsichtlich der Effekte.<br>Natürlich lacht man über meine Ideen – nur Yui nicht.  
>Tief in ihrem Herzen weiß ich, dass ich sie und ihre Liebe nicht verdiene. Sie ist mein Licht in der Dunkelheit und das Netz, welches mich zusammenhält, wenn die tief in mir schlummernde Wut mich zu übermannen droht.<br>_Gendo Ikari, Persönliche Aufzeichnungen, Herbst 1997

**Kapitel 02 - Das Wiedersehen**

Unter der Führung Ritsuko Akagis erreichten sie sehr bald eine gewaltige Halle, die Shinji an einen großen Wassertank erinnerte, denn anstelle auf festem Boden bewegten sie sich nun über mehrere miteinander verbundene Stege zwischen seltsamen Käfigkonstruktionen, die größtenteils in einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit versenkt waren.

Und schließlich standen sie einem weiteren Riesen gegenüber, nur befand dieser sich völlig reglos bis zu den Schultern in der Flüssigkeit. Der Schrecken über die plötzliche derart direkte Konfrontation mit dem Riesen fuhr Shinji in die Glieder, zugleich stellte ein Teil seines Denkens völlig unkritisch fest, dass das Wasser - oder worum auch immer es sich bei der Flüssigkeit handelte - recht tief sein müsste, während ein wiederum anderer Teil zu der Erkenntnis kam, dass dieser größtenteils versenkte Gigant mit keinem der beiden von draußen identisch war.

Shinji blickte direkt in zwei große leblose Augen, der Riese schien einen Helm mit einem einzelnen Horn zu tragen, die dominierenden Farben an dem von ihm sichtbaren Teil waren Purpur und Grün. Unterhalb des Helmes konnte Shinji ein kräftiges Gebiss erkennen.

Die Schultern verbargen sich unter massiv erscheinender Panzerung.

„Noch ein Roboter..." keuchte der Junge.

„Eigentlich ist es kein Roboter", erklärte Akagi in schulmeisterlichem Tonfall, „sondern eine von Menschenhand geschaffene Kampfmaschine auf der Basis eines kybernetisch verstärkten biologischen Organismus - der Humanoid EVANGELION. Unser letzter Trumpf. Dies hier ist Einheit-01, das Testmodell. Du hast draußen den Prototypen gesehen."

„Ich... ah... ja... Der Engel hat ihn..."

„EVA-00 wurde schwer beschädigt, das ist korrekt, aber sein Einsatz hat uns die nötige Zeit verschafft."

„Gehört... gehört das alles hier auch zur Arbeit meines Vaters?"

„So ist es."

Es war keine der beiden Frauen gewesen, die ihm geantwortet hatte, sondern eine tiefe Männerstimme bar jeder Emotion.

Shinjis Blick wanderte nach oben. Dort, hinter einer Öffnung in der Wand, war die Silhouette eines Mannes vor hellem Lichtschein zu erkennen. Der Mann tat einen Schritt auf die Kante des Beobachtungsdecks zu, so dass Shinji ihn erkennen konnte.

Stocksteif, schwarzhaarig, Vollbart, schwarze Uniform, weiße Handschuhe, die Augen hinter einer Brille mit verspiegelten Gläsern verborgen, die Gesichtszüge bewegungslos wie bei einer Statue… Shinji schluckte beim Anblick seines Vaters. Warum konnte er ihn nur mit dieser reglosen Miene anblicken, warum nur so strafend, dass er den Drang verspürte, in sich zusammenzusinken und in einer dunklen Ecke zusammenzukauern… warum konnte er ihn nicht einfach mit einem Lächeln begrüßen… All die Hoffnungen, die er aufzubauen gewagt hatte während der Reise, zerfielen von einem Herzschlag zum nächsten in einen Scherbenhaufen. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und seine Unterlippe zu beben.

„Es ist lange her." kam es gefühllos von oben.

„Papa..." flüsterte der Junge.

Gendo Ikari verzog keine Miene, seine Augen wirkten kalt, während er seinen Sohn fixierte.

„Shinji! Hör gut zu, was ich dir jetzt sage: Du wirst in diese Maschine einsteigen und gegen den Engel kämpfen..."

Shinji glaubte, einen Faustschlag in die Magengrube erhalten zu haben.

Das konnte sein Vater nicht ernst meinen...

Sein Unterkiefer klappte herunter.

„Was...?"

„Warten Sie, Kommandant!" rief Misato Katsuragi, die nicht weniger überrascht zu sein schien. „Er ist gerade erst angekommen, er ist völlig untrainiert - selbst Rei hat über ein halbes Jahr gebraucht, um überhaupt Minimalsynchronisation zu erreichen!"

„Er muss nur einsteigen, mehr verlange ich nicht."

Der ältere Ikari sprach von seinem Sohn in einem Tonfall, als wäre dieser gar nicht anwesend.

„Aber..."

„Colonel Katsuragi, muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass der Kampf gegen den Engel absoluten Vorrang hat? Das _Ziel_: _Satchiel_ konnte zwar durch den Einsatz der N2-Mine vorerst gestoppt werden, ist aber bereits dabei, die Schäden zu regenerieren! Wir müssen einen Menschen in den EntryPlug setzen, dessen Synchronisation mit dem EVA zumindest möglich ist - oder haben Sie eine andere Lösung?"

Misato biss sich auf die Lippe, senkte den Blick, fühlte sich klein und schwach unter dem kalt brennenden Blick des Kommandanten. Zögerlich blickte sie zur Seite, sah Shinji an, bewegte lautlos die Lippen zu einem „Ich habe es versucht..."

Ritsuko Akagi schob Shinji auf eine Metallleiter zu.

„Also, komm her, Shinji..."

Shinji Ikari hatte Schwierigkeiten, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, zu stark zitterten seine Knie. Zugleich konnte er nur langsam verarbeiten, was sein Vater von ihm wollte, dass er ihn nach all der Zeit nur zu sich gerufen hatte, um ihn als... Versuchskaninchen zu verheizen...

„Das... das kann nicht dein Ernst sein... ich kann... ich kann das nicht!"

„Oh, doch! Du bist geeignet, sogar besser als jeder andere Kandidat."

„Warum?"

Unbewusst öffnete und schloss er die Faust wieder und wieder.

Noch immer zitterten seine Knie. Sein Herz raste. Seine Lippen bebten.

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht!" schrie er ohne zu seinem Vater aufzusehen, ohne ihm in die kalten Augen zu blicken, die fast so sehr spiegelten wie die dunkle Brille, welche er sonst immer bei ihren Begegnungen getragen hatte.

„Ich verstehe nicht!" wiederholte er, rang nach Atem.

„Das musst du auch nicht. Steige ein und kämpfe!"

Bei Gendo Ikari klang dies fast so, als fordere er seinen Sohn auf, den Müll ´rauszutragen.

Shinji sah wieder in die leblosen Augen des Wesens namens EVANGELION und eine tiefe kreatürliche Angst überkam ihn. Der Riese kam ihm bekannt vor, erweckte die schlimmsten Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit zu neuem Leben. Um keinen Preis der Welt würde sich diesem... Ding auch nur weiter nähern!

Und das sagte er seinem Vater auch:

„Nein, ich... ich will nicht! Ich kann das nicht... ich werde... ich werde auf keinen Fall einsteigen!"

Sein Herz pochte sogar noch schneller. Eine eiserne Klammer schien um seine Brust zu liegen.

Eine Antwort blieb aus, sah man von dem eisigen Blick ab, den der Vater auf seinen Sohn richtete.

„Hast du mich nur deshalb hergeholt? ... - Damit ich sterbe? ... - Damit du mich endgültig los bist?"

Wieder herrschte erdrückendes Schweigen.

Dann antwortete der Mann über ihnen.

„Wenn du es nicht tust, wird die Menschheit ausgelöscht. Unser aller Leben hängt von dir ab!"

„Nein! Ich... ich glaube das... nicht! Ich will nicht!"

Mittlerweile liefen Tränen über Shinjis Wangen.

Die Temperatur in der gewaltigen Halle schien zu fallen, während Gendo Ikari auf seinen Sohn herabsah.

„Gut. Ich habe verstanden... Du kannst gehen, einen wie dich kann ich nicht gebrauchen, du bist nur ein nutzloser Feigling, der meine Zeit vergeudet."

Shinji presste die Lippen zusammen.

_Feigling..._

Sein Vater hatte ihn nie verstehen wollen, es nie versucht...

_Feigling..._

Und doch traf ihn dieses eine Wort mit unvorstellbarer Zielgenauigkeit mitten ins Herz, ließ nicht zu, dass er Erleichterung verspürte, nicht in die menschenähnliche Maschine steigen zu müssen, erlaubte nicht einmal den Hauch von Befriedigung, ihm gegenüber seinen Willen durchgesetzt zu haben.

Gendo Ikari drehte sich halb um, wandte sich einem Monitor des Interkomsystems des Stützpunktes zu.

„Fuyutsuki, bring Rei."

„Ihr Zustand ist kritisch, die Verletzung sind teilweise wieder..."

„Sie ist noch nicht tot, oder?"

„Nein."

„Dann schick sie mir!"

Der ältere Mann am anderen Ende der Verbindung nickte nur, seinem Gesichtsausdruck war anzusehen, dass er nur mit schwerem Herzen handelte.

Ritsuko Akagi trat von Shinji zurück, warf ihm einen Blick zu, mit dem man einen Haufen Exkremente begutachtete, in welchen man gerade hineingetreten war, ehe sie die Metallleiter hinauflief und in Richtung eines großen Plexiglasfensters, hinter dem sich undeutliche menschliche Umrisse bewegten, rief: „Schreibt das Betriebssystem wieder auf Rei um! Schnell, wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren!"

Shinji stand nur da, den Oberkörper vorgebeugt, die Hände gegen die Oberschenkel gepresst, und gab undeutliche schluchzende Geräusche von sich.

Misato Katsuragi legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter, erzielte aber keine Reaktion.

Diese trat allerdings ein, als zwei Männer in Ärztekitteln im Laufschritt eine Rolltrage hereinschoben, auf welcher ein Mensch lag, ein zerbrechlich wirkendes Mädchen in Shinjis Alter mit blasser Haut und blauem Haar. Es trug einen hauteng wirkenden weißen Anzug mit tiefblauen Absätzen, bei dem die Ärmel und ein Bein fehlten. Beide Arme waren verbunden, der eine einschließlich der Schulter, während der andere zusätzlich in einem dicken Gips steckte. Ebenfalls verbunden war das Bein vom Oberschenkel bis zum Fuß. Eine weitere Bandage war um ihre Stirn gewickelt, bedeckte dabei das linke Auge. Das andere starrte trüb vor Schmerz zur Decke, es hatte eine tiefrote Farbe.

„Das..." flüsterte Shinji leise, konnte den Satz aber einfach nicht vollenden.

Er hatte das Mädchen wiedererkannt, er hatte es bereits gesehen, vorhin auf dem Bahnsteig... vorhin... oder vor einer Ewigkeit...

Gendo Ikari ignorierte seinen Sohn vollkommen, sprach das Mädchen auf der Trage an, aus dessen Arm einer der begleitenden Mediziner gerade die Infusionsnadel entfernte.

„Rei... Wir können deinen Ersatzmann nicht gebrauchen... Du musst noch einmal ´raus."

Dieses Mal klang seine Stimme nicht kalt und fordernd, stattdessen schwang in ihr sogar ein Hauch von Sorge mit.

Das Mädchen bewegte die Lippen, presste ein „Gut" hervor, dann ein „Verstanden". Es ballte die Rechte zur Faust, versuchte dann, sich aufzusetzen und von der Trage aufzustehen. Der Versuch scheiterte schon im Ansatz, sie schaffte es gerade, sich auf die Seite zu drehen.

Ihre Finger gruben sich in den Bezug der Trage, sie biss die Zähne zusammen, verschluckte einen Schmerzensschrei, als sie glaubte, etwas in ihrem Inneren würde zerreißen. Auf ihrem verzerrten Gesicht stand eine dicke Schweißschicht, durch welche heiße Tränen tiefe Bahnen gruben.

Shinji stand nur da und blickte sie an, konnte keinen Muskel rühren.

Der Anblick des Mädchens, welches um jeden Zentimeter kämpfte, während die beiden Mediziner nur teilnahmslos neben der Trage standen, fraß sich tief in sein Herz und sein Denken.

Dieses Mädchen sollte für ihn kämpfen, obwohl es nicht einmal im Stande war, allein aufzustehen... In diesem Moment fühlte er sich wirklich wie Abschaum, wollte sich zu seinem Vater hin umdrehen, als die Halle erzitterte. Shinji blickte zur Decke hinauf, ebenso Misato und Gendo.

Wieder wurde die Halle erschüttert, dieses Mal heftiger.

Etwas krachte.

„Er... er will durchbrechen..." vermutete Misato und meinte damit den Engel an der Oberfläche.

Weitere Erschütterungen folgten, heftiger und rascher hintereinander.

Shinji bemerkte, dass die Mediziner eilig die Halle verließen, während das blauhaarige Mädchen immer noch versuchte, sich von der Trage zu schieben.

Die Trage wackelte heftig unter den Erschütterungen, schien auf dem Steg tanzen zu wollen, stürzte dann um.

„Vorsicht!" brüllte Shinji im gleichen Moment und löste sich - endlich - aus seiner Erstarrung, lief zu dem Mädchen hinüber, welches nun auf dem Boden lag und einen Schmerzenslaut nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Dennoch versuchte es sich weiterhin aufzusetzen, was ihm auch halbwegs gelang, bevor es kraftlos zurücksackte - genau in Shinjis Arme.

Er starrte in ihr Gesicht, während ihn eine weitere Erkenntnis überkam - der Name des Mädchens war Rei, und genau mit diesem Namen hatte Misato den anderen EVANGELION angefeuert - also musste das Mädchen, dessen Gesicht eine einzige Maske von Schmerz war, das ihn nicht einmal wahrzunehmen schien, der Pilot gewesen sein...

„Shinji..." zögerlich näherte sich ihnen Misato Katsuragi. „Shinji, wir brauchen dich! Du musst..." Sie schluckte, blickte fahrig nach oben, wo immer noch die dunkle Gestalt des Kommandanten stand. „Shinji, du wusstest, dass es kein freudiges Wiedersehen mit deinem Vater werden würde, oder? Willst du seine Worte einfach so hinnehmen? Wenn du nicht handelst, dann muss... dann wird Rei einsteigen... Bist du wirklich ein solcher Feigling?"

Shinji antwortete nicht.

„Lassen Sie ihn, Colonel." befahl Gendo Ikari, bevor er sich an seinen Sohn wandte. „Shinji, wenn du gehen willst, dann verschwinde endlich!"

Langsam hob Shinji den Blick, traf den seines Vaters, wollte ihn zur Hölle wünschen, als ein Teil der Deckenkonstruktion herunterkam...

*** NGE ***

Shinji sah die fallenden Trümmer und handelte instinktiv, indem er sich schützend über das blasse Mädchen warf.

Doch der erwartete Schmerz, die Treffer, mit denen er gerechnet hatte, beides blieb aus.

Er blickte nach oben, dorthin, wohin auch ein völlig überraschte Misato Katsuragi blickte, welche gerade langsam die schützend über den Kopf gehobenen Arme wieder sinken ließ.

Wie ein schützendes Dach schwebte über ihnen der Unterarm des EVANGELIONs, der die Trümmerstücke abgelenkt hatte. Vom Arm baumelten noch Teile der Käfigkonstruktion, welche ihn in aufrechter Stellung hielten.

„Das... das..." haspelte Misato. „Er hat reagiert, obwohl er gar keine Energie hat... wie ist das..."

Shinjis Aufmerksamkeit wurde von dem Mädchen in seinen Armen in Anspruch genommen, das ein dumpfes Stöhnen von sich gab und ihn jetzt direkt ansah, Reis nicht verbundenes Auge war klar und wach.

„Bist du... bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Shinji und hätte sich im nächsten Moment mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlagen können. Natürlich war sie nicht in Ordnung. Nichts war in Ordnung!

Ihre Lippen zitterten, im nächsten Moment wurde ihm klar, dass sie etwas sagte: „Ikari... Shinji Ikari..."

Er blinzelte heftig.

_Sie kannte seinen Namen... woher?_

Ehe er sie fragen konnte, spürte er, wie ihr Körper in seinen Armen erschlaffte, zugleich spürte er klebrige Nässe an der Hand, mit der er ihren Rücken stützte.

Langsam zog er die Hand hervor, stellte mit Entsetzen und aufsteigender Übelkeit fest, dass es sich um Blut handelte.

„Misato-san..." flüsterte er.

Die Angesprochene warf den Kopf herum und eilte zu ihm.

Vorsichtig legte er Rei in ihre Arme.

„Sie... sie braucht einen Arzt, sofort..."

Dann richtete er sich langsam auf und sah seinen Vater an.

„Ich soll einsteigen?"

Er ballte die Fäuste derart fest, dass es schmerzte.

„Du willst es immer noch?"

Gendo Ikari gab keine Antwort.

„Gut, ich werde es tun..."

Damit wandte er sich ab und ging schlurfend und mit hängenden Schultern auf Ritsuko Akagi zu.

„Na also", murmelte die Wissenschaftlerin. „Komm, ich erkläre dir das Steuerungssystem, wir haben nicht viel Zeit..."

Noch einmal blieb Shinji stehen, warf einen Blick zurück über die Schulter.

„... aber ich tue es nicht für dich..."

Den anderen Ikari schienen seine Worte nicht zu berühren, denn seine Mundwinkel zuckten zu einem kurzen triumphierenden Lächeln... _als ob ihn das interessierte…_

*** NGE ***

„Sie hat ihn beschützt…" murmelte der Stellvertretende Kommandant Kozo Fuyutsuki im Kommandostand des Stützpunktes tonlos. Dann schloss er kurz die Augen, während ein dünnes Lächeln seine faltigen Lippen umspielte.  
>„Ikari, wenn dem Jungen etwas passiert, wird sie uns das niemals vergeben…"<p>

**2. Zwischenspiel:**

„_Meine Mutter ist tot, sie starb, als ich vier Jahre alt war. Mit meinem Vater habe ich wenig Kontakt, und das ist gut so. Ich lebe bei meiner Patin, Tante Ann, und ihrem Mann, Onkel Wolf. Onkel Wolf ist mir all die Jahre ein besserer Vater gewesen, als mein Erzeuger je hätte sein können, deshalb schreibe ich über ihn und Tante Ann, anstatt über meine Eltern._

_Onkel Wolf arbeitet für ODIN, ODIN ist eine Organisation, die im Jahre 2003 zur Bekämpfung des internationalen Terrorismus gegründet wurde. Heute ist ODIN der wichtigste Geheimdienst der Vereinten Nationen. Onkel Wolf gehört zu den Außendienstagenten, Tante Ann und ich hoffen, dass er bald in den Innendienst versetzt wird, damit er mehr Zeit zuhause verbringen kann. Wenn das Direktorium von ODIN zu dem Schluss kommt, dass ein böser Mensch dem Weltfrieden gefährlich werden kann, beauftragen sie Onkel Wolf und sein RABEN-Team, sich der Sache anzunehmen. Er tötet den bösen Mann oder die böse Frau dann..."_

Auszug aus einem als Hausarbeit verfassten Aufsatz zum Thema _„Was meine Eltern tun"_ von Asuka Soryu Langley, Sommer 2007. Nichtüberarbeitete Erstfassung.

Kapitel 03 - Die Bestie

Es war eng in der Steuerkapsel des EVANGELIONs, sie war ausgefüllt mit Monitoren und einem einzelnen Sitz, von dem aus man Zugriff auf die Steuerung hatte. Für Shinji war gerade ausreichend Platz, um sich in den Sessel zu schieben, ohne größere Verrenkungen zu unternehmen.

Als er in dem Sessel Platz genommen hatte und seine Hände die pistolengriffartigen Steuerelemente umfassten, fühlte er sich plötzlich ganz ruhig, war die Angst verflogen, hatte dem Willen Platz gemacht, es seinem Vater zu zeigen, ihm zu beweisen, dass er sich irrte, dass er kein Feigling war, dass er kein Recht hatte, ihn so zu nennen... Sicher würde er das einsehen, wenn er für ihn gegen den Engel kämpfte...

_Engel..._

Wie konnte man nur auf eine solche Bezeichnung kommen?

Jeder, der das dunkle Wesen bei seinem Marsch auf die Stadt gesehen hatte, konnte es nur für einen Dämon halten, ein Ungeheuer, das einem Alptraum entsprungen war...

Ein Rucken verriet, dass die Kapsel bewegt wurde, zugleich erhellte sich ein kleiner Bildschirm seitlich des Hauptmonitors, einer von insgesamt sechs, das Bild zeigte Ritsuko Akagi zusammen mit der Bildunterschrift: _NERV-Kommandozentrale. ComLink Aktiv. Live-Übertragung._

„Der Plug wird jetzt in den Steuernerv des EVA eingeführt."

Shinji nickte nur, starrte an ihr vorbei auf den immer noch dunklen Hauptbildschirm.

Der Sitz mitsamt der Steuerung bewegte sich leicht, passte sich dem neuen Winkel der Kapsel an. Ein letzter Ruck, das Geräusch schließender Verankerungen und der EntryPlug hatte seine neue Position eingenommen.

Noch war der Bildschirm dunkel.

Akagis Gesicht war nicht mehr der Kamera zugewandt, sondern irgendwelchen Anlagen im Hintergrund.

Eine junge Frauenstimme meldete, dass die Fixierung des Plugs abgeschlossen war.

Akagi nickte.

„EntryPlug fluten!"

„Ah..." setzte Shinji zum Protest an. Fluten - das klang gar nicht gut, das klang in seinen Ohren überhaupt nicht gut, zumal plötzlich aus dem Bodengitter eine klare, wenn auch leicht rötlich schimmernde Flüssigkeit aufzusteigen begann.

„Was... ich... wollt ihr mich ertränken?" schrie er, der erneut erwachenden Panik nachgebend.

„Keine Angst", kam es ruhig von Akagi, die nicht einmal auf den Bildschirm sah, „wenn deine Lunge mit LCL gefüllt ist, kann sie den Sauerstoff direkt aus der Flüssigkeit aufnehmen."

Wieder setzte Shinji zum Protest an, schließlich hatte niemand etwas gesagt, dass er irgendwelche Flüssigkeiten atmen sollte - außerdem war er kein Fisch, wie sollte er diese klare Brühe atmen können, das war doch völlig unmöglich! Doch die schnell ansteigende Flüssigkeit schlug über seinem Kopf zusammen.

Prustend versuchte er, den Kopf über Wasser zu halten, aber da machte ihm der Kreuzgurt einen Strich durch die Rechnung, der ihn an den Sitz fesselte.

Shinji konnte nicht schwimmen, hatte es nie lernen wollen, sein stärkster Kontakt mit Wasser fand in der Badewanne statt - und eine der Sachen, die er am meisten hasste, war es, mit dem Kopf unterzutauchen.

Doch ihm blieb keine andere Wahl...

„Halt durch! Du gewöhnst dich schnell daran!" versuchte Misato ihm Mut zu machen, welche Akagi zur Seite geschoben hatte.

Shinji blähte die Backen auf.

Kleine Luftblasen quollen ihm aus Mund und Nase.

Seine Lungen schrien förmlich nach Sauerstoff, zugleich fingen seine Augen an zu brennen.

Und schließlich gab er nach, konnte den Atem nicht länger anhalten, ergab sich den seiner Ansicht nach ertränkenden Wassermassen.

Die von Ritsuko Akagi als LCL bezeichnete Flüssigkeit drang ihm in den Mund, flutete Nase und Mundhöhle.

Er würgte, wollte die Flüssigkeit ausspucken, hatte einen Geschmack wie von alter feuchter Pappe im Mund... konnte atmen...

Der erste Atemzug geschah geradezu unbemerkt, der zweite machte ihm klar, dass er so schnell noch nicht sterben würde, dass die Flüssigkeit tatsächlich atembar war.

Nur mit halbem Ohr lauschte er den Durchsagen aus dem Kommandoraum.

„Steuerungsprogramm umgeschrieben." - „Hauptstromquelle angeschlossen, interne Akkus geladen!" - „A-10 Nervenverbindungen geschlossen. Keine Komplikationen!" - „Alle Primärkontakte online." - „Synchronisationsfehler unterhalb von 0,3%!"

„Phantastisch..." murmelte Akagi. „Und gleich auf Anhieb..."

Shinji spürte einen anwachsenden Druck in seinem Kopf, einen Druck, der sich direkt auf seinen Geist ausübte wie von einer Klammer. Er fühlte sich seltsam vergrößert, so als ob sein Körper plötzlich um ein Vielfaches gewachsen wäre, spürte nicht nur die LCL-Flüssigkeit, die seinen Körper, sondern auch den des EVAs bis zu den Schultern umgab, spürte das Metallgitter, auf dem der Koloss auf dem Boden der gefluteten Halle stand, spürte das Gewicht der Panzerung, spürte jeden einzelnen der Kontakte, wo der EVA noch mit dem Haltegerüst verbunden war, Kontakte, die einer nach dem anderen gelöst wurden.

Der Hauptmonitor leuchtete auf, doch dies war eigentlich gar nicht nötig, denn Shinji glaubte, durch die Augen des EVAs zu blicken.

Es war atemberaubend, die Fülle an Eindrücken, die auf ihn einstürmte, unbeschreiblich.

Die Menschen im Testzentrum, die Techniker, die sich auf den verschiedenen Stegen befanden, alle wirkten wie Zwerge aus dem Blickwinkel des EVAs.

Auf dem ComLink-Monitor war deutlich zu erkennen, wie Misato Katsuragi schluckte. Dann erklärte sie mit fester Stimme: „Einheit EVANGELION-01, vorbereiten zum Start!"

Shinji spürte, wie unter ihm Maschinen anliefen, ein weiterer kleiner Monitor neben dem Hauptbildschirm, aber auf der anderen Seite als die ComLink-Monitore, verkündete in großen Lettern:

_STARTVORBEREITUNGEN ABGESCHLOSSEN. ENERGIEVORRAT -:-:-_

Die Segmente des Käfigs, der EVA-01 bisher gehalten hatte, öffneten sich.

Shinji fühlte sich angehoben, sah nach unten, sah durch die Augen des EVAs, dass dieser auf einer Liftplattform aus dem großen LCL-Becken gehoben und schräg nach oben zu einem von mehreren senkrecht nach oben führenden Schächten transportiert wurde.

Versuchsweise ballte er eine Hand zur Faust, verfolgte, wie der EVA ohne Verzögerung seinen geistigen Befehlen nachkam.

_Doch da war noch etwas..._

Einen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl, nicht allein in der Steuerkapsel zu sein, glaubte er, einen huschenden Schatten wahrzunehmen.

„Mi-Misato-san..." flüsterte Shinji, während seine Augen suchend hin- und herhuschten, ohne eine zweite Person in der Kapsel zu finden.

Katsuragi bemerkte seine Probleme nicht, denn sie blickte gerade zu Gendo Ikari hinauf, der von seinem höhergelegenen Kommandoposten aus das Geschehen in der Zentrale beobachtete.

„Sir, EVA-01 befindet sich in Gate 5 auf Stand-by. Starten?"

„Natürlich." erklärte der ältere Ikari, der mit gefalteten Händen hinter seinem Tisch saß, die Ellenbogen auf die Platte gestützt, und durch seine dunkle Brille über den Grat seiner Fingerknöchel blickte. „Wenn wir den Engel nicht vernichten, gibt es für uns keine Zukunft."

Misato nickte, wandte sich den Wissenschaftlern und Offizieren zu.

„Start!"

Und EVA-01 schoss in die Höhe, der Oberfläche entgegen...

*** NGE ***

Shinji wurde von den entstehenden Andruckkräften in den Sitz gepresst, die ihm sogar das LCL aus den Lungen drückten.

Der Bildschirm links neben dem Hauptmonitor zeigte ihm die rasch schrumpfende Entfernung zur Oberfläche und den in wenigen Sekunden messbaren Zeitraum, den er für die verbleibende Strecke noch benötigte.

Dann endete der Höllenritt ebenso abrupt, wie er begonnen hatte, als EVA-01 aus einer riesigen Toröffnung, welche sich im Boden einer der von Bäumen gesäumten Hauptverkehrsadern von Tokio-3 geöffnet hatte, schoss.

EVA-01 stand aufrecht mitten in der nächtlichen Stadt, über ein Versorgungskabel an seinem Rücken erhielt er Energie, das Licht der Sterne reflektierte sich in seiner Rüstung - und etwas tiefer das Licht der Straßenlaternen, denn EVA-01 überragte die meisten Gebäude von Tokio-3

Leider galt letzteres auch für den Engel, dem der EVANGELION sich gegenübersah...

Shinjis erster Reflex, auf der Stelle kehrtzumachen und aus der Stadt zu flüchten, wurde von den letzten Sicherheitssperren vereitelt. Selbst jetzt, wo er sich auf einer Höhe mit dem dunklen Giganten befand, wirkte dieser nicht minder furchteinflößend.

„Shinji, alles klar?" drang Misatos Stimme aus dem in die Kopflehne integrierten Lautsprecher.

Dem Jungen liefen trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich völlig in der LCL-Flüssigkeit befand, dicke Schweißperlen über das Gesicht, als er nickte und ein „J-j-ja" stammelte.

„Letzte Sperren lösen! EVANGELION-01: Lift off!" kam es aus dem Lautsprecher. Und dann leiser, viel leiser: „Viel Glück, Shinji-kun..."

*** NGE ***

Durch die Augen des EVA starrte Shinji den Engel an, bei dem es sich laut der Computermitteilung auf dem taktischen Schirm unterhalb der Energieanzeige um _´Ziel: Satchiel´_ handelte.

Der taktische Schirm war in viele kleine Felder unterteilt, von denen jedes eine andere Körperpartie des Engels in Vergrößerung zeigte, bei der es sich um einen Schwachpunkt handeln konnte.

Ebenso schien der andere ihn zu mustern, ihn einzuschätzen zu versuchen.

Längst stand der EVA nicht mehr so kerzengerade wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er den Schacht verlassen hatte. Nach dem Lösen der letzten Klammern hatte er ohne Shinjis Zutun den Oberkörper vorgebeugt und erinnerte von einer Haltung her jetzt eher an einen Affen als an einen Menschen.

In der Vergrößerung wirkte der Engel noch bedrohlicher, unterhalb des mitten auf der Brust befindlichen Vogelschädels war der Brustkorb geteilt, zwei dicke Knochen, die mit rippenartigen Querverbindungen versehen waren, umschlossen ein pulsierendes Etwas, welches der Computer mit dicken roten Symbolen markierte, demnach handelte es sich mit 63,8%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit um das Herz des Engels.

Seit Auftauchen des EVAs hatte sich der Engel nicht gerührt, stand nur da, dunkel, schweigend und furchteinflößend, schien auf eine Reaktion des anderen zu warten, war sich vielleicht sicher, auch mit diesem Gegner leichtes Spiel zu haben, so wie mit dem anderen in den Hügeln.

„Shinji-kun", meldete sich Misato wieder, riss den Jungen damit aus seiner Betrachtung des Engels, „Du musst loslaufen!"

„Laufen?" wiederholte Shinji.

Der ungewohnte Körper des EVAs schien zu schwanken, die veränderte Perspektive flößte ihm fast noch mehr Angst ein, als der Engel. Es war eine Sache, durch die Augen des Giganten zu blicken, ebenso wie es eine Sache war, einzelne Finger zu bewegen, oder eine Faust zu ballen - aber laufen?

„Wie... wie mache ich das?"

Misato wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Akagi, welche Shinji wahrscheinlich eine viel bessere und detaillierte Erklärung hätte geben können, sich aber zurückhielt, so dass der Colonel improvisieren musste.

„Du brauchst es nur zu denken. Konzentriere dich und denke _´Laufen´_!"

Shinji nickte abgehackt, kniff die Augenlider zusammen.

_Laufen..._

Keine Reaktion...

_Laufen..._

Etwas geschah!

Der EVA bewegte sich, hob einen Fuß an, setzte ihn vor, verharrte in dieser Haltung wie ein Sportler, der auf den Startschuss für ein Rennen wartet.

„Es... es klappt!"

Der EVA drückte das Bein durch, zog den anderen Fuß nach, setzte nun diesen vor, tat den nächsten Schritt.

Für Shinji war es fast unglaublich, es kam ihm vor, als wäre er selbst es, der gerade die ersten Schritte tat.

Doch noch mehr beeindruckt waren die beiden Frauen im Kommandostand, Misato Katsuragi und Ritsuko Akagi, die eine, weil sie tief in ihrem Inneren an einem Erfolg gezweifelt hatte, die andere aus Befriedigung, dass ihre Schöpfung funktionierte wie geplant.

Der EVA tat einen Schritt nach dem anderen, wurde dabei immer schneller, aus schrittweisem Schleichen wurde ein normaler Gang, daraus ein zügiges Ausschreiten, welches zu einem schnellen Lauf wurde, in dem der EVANGELION auf seinen Gegner zuraste.

Shinjis Hände krampften sich um die Steuerung. Er fühlte sich außerstande, den EVA anzuhalten. Da war es wieder, das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein, doch dieses Mal äußerte es sich in einer Art Gedankenecho, das aus einer tiefen Schlucht zu kommen schien. Er fühlte Wut, Wut auf seinen Vater, die sich nun gegen den Engel richtete. Er fühlte Zorn, selbstzerstörerischen Zorn, der ihn den EVA weiter auf den Engel zustürmen ließ. Er spürte ein schier unglaubliches Gefühl von Freiheit, als er zwischen den Häuserreihen auf den dunklen Giganten zustürmte. Und er spürte Hass, unendlichen Hass, der sich in sein Denken fraß, den Hass eines anderen auf alles Leben, der in diesem Augenblick zu seinem eigenen wurde, eine kalte Dunkelheit, die nach seinem Herzen zu greifen schien, die ihn Misatos Aufforderung abzuwarten, ignorieren ließ, ihn stattdessen noch schneller rennen ließ.

Er wollte den Engel besiegen. Er wollte ihn töten, nicht, weil er dadurch die Stadt retten konnte, sondern weil er den Gegner verletzen, weil er ihn zerreißen wollte...

Ein lauter Wutschrei kam über seine Lippen, ein Kampfschrei, der eher zu einem urzeitlichen Vorfahren des Menschen gepasst hätte, als zu einem vierzehnjährigen Jungen.

Die Entfernung zu dem Engel verringerte sich, nur nebenbei nahm er die taktischen Anzeigen wahr, ignorierte das rote Warnleuchten.

Jetzt war er fast auf Armeslänge heran, grub in seiner Vorstellung bereits die Finger in die Hautmembran, die das Herz des Engels überzog, um es ihm herauszureißen, um es... zu... _verspeisen_... glaubte bereits, den Geschmack heißen Blutes auf den Lippen spüren zu können und das letzte pulsierende Zucken seiner Beute, die unter seinen Händen ihr Leben aushauchte...

Und wurde gestoppt, als er gegen das unsichtbare Schutzfeld prallte, welches den Engel umgab.

Schützend riss Shinji instinktiv die Arme vor das Gesicht.

Der EVA kam aus dem Rhythmus, stolperte, stürzte seitlich an dem Engel vorbei.

Zugleich verlor die Verbindung zwischen Maschine und Piloten an Kraft, wurde Shinji sich wieder seines eigenen Körpers in der Steuerkapsel gewahr.

EVA-01 stürzte nach vorn, rührte aus eigener Kraft keinen Finger, um den Sturz abzufangen, während der Junge im EntryPlug noch völlig unter dem Bann dessen stand, was er eben erlebt hatte.

Der Sturz endete schlagartig, als der Engel zupackte und den EVA in die Höhe riss. Der Hauptmonitor zeigte kein vollständiges Bild mehr, da eine Pranke des Engels teilweise die Augen bedeckte. Mit einer Hand stemmte der Engel den EVA an der Kopfpanzerung nach oben, begann, Druck auf den Schädel auszuüben.

Shinji schrie auf, vermeinte, sein eigener Kopf befände sich in einer langsam zudrückenden Schraubzwinge. Ein greller Blitz erhellte den EntryPlug, als aus der Hand des Engels ein Energiestrahl schoss, in die Schädelpanzerung einschlug und den Jungen blendete.

Der taktische Bildschirm zeigte einen Schadensreport zusammen mit einer Darstellung der entsprechenden Region. Der Kopfschutz zeigte Risse...

„Lauf weg! Shinji-kun, du musst... Bitte, hör zu, lauf weg!" schrie Misato.

Shinji wollte den Arm heben, wollte EVA-01 dazu bringen, den Arm zu heben, um gegen den Griff des Engels vorzugehen. Doch dieser bemerkte die ruckartige Bewegung und griff seinerseits zu, packte den Unterarm des EVANGELIONs, übte Druck aus, brach ihn mit einer spielerisch anmutenden Geste, als handelte es sich um einen dünnen Zweig.

Ein mentaler Schrei hallte in Shinjis Kopf wieder, der Schmerz des EVAs durchfuhr den Jungen, pflanzte sich durch dessen Körper fort, schien von seinem eigenen Arm auszugehen. Shinji war unfähig, die Hand zu bewegen, der ganze Arm schien in Flammen zu stehen, obwohl dem Arm nichts Derartiges anzusehen war, glaubte Shinji zu spüren, wie gebrochene Knochen aneinander rieben.

Und jetzt brüllte auch er vor Schmerz.

„Shinji-kun, beruhige dich! Was er festhält, ist nicht dein Arm, es scheint dir nur so wegen der Synchronisation! Du musst da weg!"

Shinji hörte sie, doch er verstand die Worte nicht, die Schmerzen bildeten eine Mauer um seinen Geist, welche Misato nicht durchdringen konnte.

Dann wurde es erneut hell im EntryPlug, als der Engel seinen Energieblitz einsetzte.

Der Junge glaubte, mit einem Vorschlaghammer gegen die Stirn getroffen worden zu sein, presste jene Hand, in der er noch Gefühl hatte, deren Arm er noch bewegen konnte, gegen die Stirn.

EVA-01 wurde schlaff im Griff des Engels.

Und wie ein Kind, welches kein Gefallen mehr an seinem Spielzeug fand, schleuderte dieser den EVANGELION wie eine Puppe, deren Schnüre durchtrennt wurden, fort. Mit voller Wucht flog der EVA in ein Gebäude hinein, sackte in sich zusammen.

*** NGE ***

Einen Moment lang herrschte völlige Stille in der Zentrale.

Der Engel hatte die einzige, die letzte Waffe der Menschheit besiegt, ohne sich dabei sonderlich anzustrengen...

Jemand begann leise zu beten, während ein anderer die Schadensmeldungen herunterrasselte, die über die Verbindung zum taktischen Computer der Einheit hereinkamen.

„Schaden am Kopfbereich. Art: unbekannt. Schwere: unbekannt. Stromkreise im linken Arm unterbrochen. Kontrollnerven gestört. Synchronrate fällt rapide. Zustand des Piloten im kritischen Bereich, Puls fängt an zu stocken. Lebenserhaltung ausgefallen. Keine Reaktion auf Steuerungssignale. Keine Reaktion auf versuchte Fernsteuerung durch MAGI. Signale werden abgelehnt. EVA-01 ist völlig still! Wiederhole: Zustand des Piloten kritisch. Keine Reaktion von EVA-01 auf Steuerungssignale!"

Misato hörte nur mit einem Ohr den Meldungen zu, für sie war die Lage bereits aus dem Bild auf dem gewaltigen, aus vielen Einzelbildschirmen bestehenden Monitor in der Kommandozentrale ersichtlich, welches den regungslosen EVA-01 zwischen den Trümmern des Gebäudes, in welches er wie eine Bombe hineingeschlagen war, zeigte.

„Operation abbrechen! Der Einsatz ist gescheitert! Wir müssen versuchen, den Plug zu bergen! – Und eine weitere N2-Sprengkapsel muss…"

Ritsukos wissenschaftliche Assistentin wandte sich ihr zu.

„Unmöglich, Colonel! Der EVA reagiert nicht, er ist völlig außer Kontrolle!"

„Was?"

Dann sah sie es selbst...

*** NGE ***

EVA-01 bewegte sich!

Die gerade erst scheinbar für immer erloschenen Augen glühten auf, heller und kräftiger als zuvor.

Die Kiefer öffneten sich, entblößten ein kräftiges Gebiss.

Dann stieß der EVANGELION einen langanhaltenden Schrei aus, der ebenso von Schmerz wie auch von Wut und Hass kündete.

Mit einer einzigen ruckartigen Bewegung richtete er sich auf. Der verletzte, zerquetschte und gebrochene Arm zuckte. Unter der Oberfläche schien sich etwas zu bewegen, dann fügte sich der Knochen von selbst zusammen, regenerierte sich der Schaden schneller, als das menschliche Auge es verfolgen konnte.

Der nicht vom Helm verborgene Teil des Gesichtes von EVA-01 schien sich zu einem breiten Grinsen zu verziehen, als wollte der EVA seinem Gegner zeigen, dass er bereit war zur zweiten Runde...

Der Junge jedoch, welcher den Koloss eigentlich in den Kampf steuern sollte, saß teilnahmslos mit glasigem Blick in seinem Sitz, anstatt auf der Steuerung lagen seine Hände in seinem Schoß und zitterten unkontrolliert...

Der EVANGELION beugte sich vor wie ein tollwütiger Stier, senkte den Kopf mit dem Horn, und rannte los, als wollte er den Engel aufspießen.

Der Engel wandte sich ihm zu, schien durch seine Haltung zu signalisieren, dass er bereits war, den Angriff anzunehmen, schien Siegesgewissheit auszudrücken, schließlich hatte er den purpur-grünen Gegner doch gerade erst regelrecht ohne nennenswerte Gegenwehr in den Boden gerammt.

Wieder raste EVA-01 auf seinen Gegner zu, schien dem gleichen Angriffsmuster zu folgen, wie beim ersten Mal.

Der Vogelkopf des Engels schien vor Erwartung leicht zu zittern, als der dunkle Riese sich leicht vorbeugte, um dem Ansturm des anderen besser begegnen zu können.

Doch unvorhersehbar für den Engel änderte der EVA seine Taktik, sprang plötzlich hoch in die Luft, flog, die zu Klauen gespreizten Finger seiner Hände voran, auf seinen Feind zu, Blutdurst in den Augen.

Wieder traf er auf das Schirmfeld des Engels, doch dieses Mal prallte er weder ab, noch ließ er sich aus dem Takt bringen oder stürzte gar, dieses Mal trieb er die Klauen direkt in das Feld hinein, schuf eine Lücke, die er kraftvoll erweiterte, indem er selbst ein ähnliches Feld projizierte. Dann hatte er die Barriere überwunden, griff den Engel selbst an.

Dessen Versuch einer Gegenwehr ging völlig in dem raschen, ebenso entschlossenen wie machtvollen Angriff des EVA unter. Mit einem kräftigen Tritt zerschmetterte EVA-01 das rechte Knie seines Gegners, so dass dieser zur Seite knickte und einen hellen zwitschernden Schmerzenslaut ausstieß, während der EVA selbst ein dumpfes Grollen von sich gab und noch einmal nachtrat, so als wollte er sich für die ihm zuvor zugefügten Schmerzen revanchieren.

Dann stieß er mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig zu, stieß sie in den Leib des Engels, stieß sie direkt in sein Herz.

Der Engel zuckte heftig, während die Hände des EVAs in seinem Inneren wüteten, warf sich mit einem letzten Kraftaufwand in die Höhe, schien seinen Gegner umarmen zu wollen, während er zugleich von innen heraus zu leuchten begann.

Dann endete der so plötzlich von einem Ungleichgewicht zum anderen herumgeschwenkte Kampf in einer von einem Lichtblitz begleiteten Explosion...

*** NGE ***

Misato Katsuragi blickte wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm, beobachtete den Kampf des wiederauferstandenen EVA-01 gegen seinen Gegner, nahm voller Überraschung die Regeneration des beschädigten Armes zur Kenntnis, wie auch Ritsuko Akagis Kommentar, dass Shinji eigentlich gar nicht der Lage sein dürfte, angesichts seiner kaum noch vorhandenen Synchronisation mit dem EVA irgendwelche Bewegungen, geschweige denn Kampfmanöver, zu vollziehen.

Dann prallte der EVA auf das Schirmfeld des Engels, noch immer übertrug der taktische Computer die gesammelten Daten zur Auswertung an den Hauptcomputer in den Eingeweiden des CentralDogma, dem Hauptquartier von NERV.

„Existenz des AT-Feldes bestätigt", raunte einer der Brückenoffiziere, ein langhaariger, noch recht junger Mann.

„Absolute Terror Field..." murmelte Misato. „Der ultimative Schutzschild der Engel..."

„Colonel, EVA-01 scheint... die Einheit baut ebenfalls ein AT-Feld auf!"

„Ritsuko?"

„Es stimmt, Misato... Und das ohne Training. Er baut ein AT-Felder mit dem des Engel gegenläufiger Polarität auf!"

„Kann er... kann er das Feld des Engels durchbrechen?"

„Können? Er tut es bereits."

„Aktivität der taktischen K.I. bestätigt." stieß eine junge Frau neben Akagi hervor, an deren Schulterstücken die Rangabzeichen eines First Lieutenant prangten.

„Danke, Maya", murmelte Akagi geistesabwesend, die wie gebannt auf den Hauptmonitor starrte. „Nicht vergessen – alles aufzeichnen…"

„Ja, Sempai."

Der Kampf näherte sich in rasender Eile dem Ende, EVA-01 schlug seinen Gegner regelrecht zusammen, stoppte jede Gegenwehr im Keim. Dann riss er ihm das Herz aus der Brust...

„Er hat den Kern des Engels separiert!" - „Starker Energieanstieg festgestellt! MAGI warnen... - Der Engel hat eine Art Selbstzerstörung aktiviert!"

„Shinji-kun, weg! Er sprengt sich selbst..."

Noch bevor Misato ihre Warnung beenden konnte, explodiert der Engel.

Erneut tobte eine Druckwelle durch die Straßen von Tokio-3, ließ Fenster zerbersten, entlaubte und entwurzelte Bäume, brachte nahe Häuser zum Einsturz und atomisierte die nächstgelegenen. Dort, wo die beiden Giganten eben noch gegeneinander gekämpft hatten, tobte ein flammendes Inferno, die Flammen schlugen teilweise höher als die umliegenden Häuser.

Der mit dem städtischen Beobachtungssystem verbundene Hauptcomputer vermeldete einen Totalausfall der Kameras im betroffenen Block und schaltete auf weiter entfernte Geräte um.

„Oh, mein Gott... der arme Junge..." flüsterte Misato.

Das Feuer wütete unkontrolliert, der Computer schätzte die Temperaturen im Zentrum, dort wo der Engel sich gesprengt hatte, vorsichtig auf hoch genug, dass selbst bester Stahl wie Butter in der Sonne schmelzen würde.

Misato schluckte.

Sie hatten gesiegt... nein, der Junge hatte für sie gesiegt... doch das konnte er nicht überlebt haben...

Kurz blickte sie zu Kommandant Ikari auf, der immer noch nach vorn gebeugt an seinem Pult saß, immer noch über den Grat seiner gefalteten Hände auf das Geschehen hinabblickte. Seinem Gesicht war keine Regung zu entnehmen, kein Muskelzucken, weder Triumph über den Sieg, noch Bedauern über das Schicksal seines Sohnes.

„Colonel Katsuragi..." versuchte einer der Offiziere ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.

„Ja, Leutnant Hyuga?"

„Wir empfangen immer noch Signale vom taktischen Computer von Einheit-01... Der EVANGELION muss noch immer irgendwo in dieser Flammenhölle sein."

„Wirklich?"

„Misato, da!"

Ritsuko Akagi deutete auf den Bildschirm.

Ohne Anweisung zoomte die Kamera näher heran auf ein Objekt, das sich hinter der Flammenwand bewegte, welches direkt aus der Hölle zu kommen schien.

Die Flammen brachen auf, wurden beiseitegeschoben wie ein Vorhang von Geisterhand. Aus ihnen hervor trat EVA-01, dessen Haltung nur eines auszudrücken schien: Triumph!

**3. Zwischenspiel**

_Seit Wochen verfolgen mich seltsame Träume von einem Giganten im Ewigen Eis. Ich glaube, er wartet am Südpol auf mich. Ich glaube, er ruft mich… er ruft mich schon mein ganzes Leben lang. Ich weiß, dass er die Antwort auf meine Fragen besitzt.  
><em>_Ich glaube, ich werde wahnsinnig!  
>In diesem Ruf liegt eine Finsternis, die meine dunkle Seite anspricht und stärkt…<br>__Meine Konzentrationsfähigkeit lässt stark nach aufgrund des Schlafmangels. Ich bin gereizt und gerate rasch in Zorn.  
>Schlafmittel wirken nicht.<br>Ich streite immer häufiger mit Yui. Dennoch verzeiht sie mir immer wieder. Ich habe sie nicht verdient.  
><em>_Ich habe Angst, Angst, den Verstand zu verlieren. Und Angst davor, dass meine Träume auch nur einen Funken Wahrheit enthalten könnten…  
><em>_Wie lange kann ich dem Ruf noch wiederstehen…  
><em>_Wie lange noch, ehe die Dunkelheit mich verschlingt?  
><em>Gendo Ikari, Persönliche Aufzeichnungen, Sommer 1998

**Kapitel 04 - Schwarze See**

_Die Wellen schlugen über ihm zusammen._

_Shinji versank in den LCL-Massen, doch es war keine klare Flüssigkeit mehr, sondern eine ölige schwarze Brühe, in der undefinierbare Dinge schwammen und welche nach Fäulnis und Tod schmeckte._

_Er wollte die Flüssigkeit herauswürgen, so wie es sein revoltierender Magen verlangte, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr._

_Er wollte mit panischen Bewegungen an die Oberfläche zurückgelangen, doch auch dies gelang ihm nicht._

_Tiefer und tiefer sank er, verlor bald den letzten Lichtschimmer, der die Schwärze noch hatte durchdringen können, aus den Augen, verlor mit ihm jede Orientierung und Zeitgefühl._

_Oben wurde zu unten, schon bald wusste er nicht mehr, ob er noch sank oder vielleicht auf einer Störung aufwärts getragen wurde._

_Dann veränderte sich etwas, es wurde heller!_

_Das musste die Oberfläche sein..._

_Doch statt der erwarteten Rettung schälte sich nur ein einzelnes Objekt aus dem ewigen Dunkel, es war ebenfalls völlig schwarz, schien auf eine gewisse Art sogar noch dunkler zu sein als die Flüssigkeit, dabei aber von innen heraus zu leuchten._

_In der Umgebung des Objektes verfärbte sich der schwarze Ozean blutrot._

_Das Objekt hatte menschliche Ausmaße und Proportionen, schien auf Shinji zuzutreiben._

_Konnte es vielleicht... ein Mensch sein?_

_Ein anderer Mensch, der ebenfalls in dieser Brühe festsaß...?_

_Dumpf erinnerte der Junge sich, dass er sich in der Steuerkapsel befunden hatte, dass er dort allein gewesen war... allerdings war in der Kapsel auch nicht genügend Platz für einen solchen Ozean gewesen..._

_Jetzt konnte er Einzelheiten ausmachen - zwei Arme, zwei Beine, ein Kopf, ein Gesicht... das Gesicht!_

_Er kannte dieses Gesicht!_

„_Mutter!" stieß er hervor._

_Vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte ein Erinnerungsfetzen auf, eine Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, dass er sie gesehen hatte, daran, wie sie noch einmal lächelnd über die Schulter zurückgeblickt hatte, bevor sie die Kapsel bestiegen hatte... bevor sie gestorben war... bevor seine Welt zerbrochen war..._

_Das Wesen vor ihm hatte das Gesicht seiner Mutter! Es hatte ihre Augen!_

„_Mutter, ich bin es..."_

_Etwas geschah..._

_Die Gesichtszüge seiner Mütter gerieten in Bewegung, begannen zu zerfließen..._

_Die Haut löste sich auf, schwamm in staubigen Flocken davon._

_Das Fleisch löste sich in dicken rasch verwesenden Brocken von den Knochen, enthüllte stählerne Knochen, enthüllte ein anderes Gesicht..._

_Das Gesicht des EVAs..._

_Wo eben noch eine glatte Stirn gewesen war, wuchs jetzt ein einzelnes Horn, wo eben noch die gütigen Augen seiner Mutter gewesen waren, glommen jetzt dämonische Augen..._

_Shinji schrie..._

_Immer noch konnte er seine Arme und Beine nicht bewegen, immer noch näherte er sich dem Wesen, kam er dem Monstrum immer näher..._

_Es schien zu wachsen, wurde mit jedem Herzschlag größer und größer..._

_In der tiefschwarzen Haut des anderen bildeten sich weißglühende Linien, welche geometrische Muster formten. Aus der Brust schossen plötzlich schlangengleich zahllose Kabel, welche auf Shinji zukamen, sich um ihn legten, ihn zu zerdrücken schienen, ihn fast völlig umschlossen, ihn zu der Bestie heranzogen, auf die breite Öffnung zu, die sich in ihrer Brust aufgetan hatte..._

*** NGE ***

Japsend schoss Shinji Ikari in die Höhe, sah sich mit flackerndem Blick um.

Er befand sich nicht unter Wasser, weder in klarem, noch schwarzem oder blutrotem...

In seiner Nähe war auch kein Monster mit dem Gesicht seiner Mutter oder dem des EVANGELION...

Es gab nur ihn selbst, seinen keuchenden Atem und sein rasendes Herz, welches sich langsam beruhigte.

„Ein Traum... es war nur ein Traum..." flüsterte er leise.

Jetzt endlich nahm er sich die Zeit festzustellen, wo er sich befand.  
>„Eine unvertraute Decke…"<p>

Er saß in einem Bett mit blütenweißen Laken, das Zimmer, in dem er sich befand, hatte alle Merkmale eines Krankenhauszimmers, vom Linoleumboden bis hin zum Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln. Der Raum hatte kein Fenster, ein rechteckiger Leuchtkörper unter der Decke erhellte das Zimmer mit sterilem Licht, das einzige Möbelstück neben dem Bett waren ein hüfthoher Schubkastenschrank und ein Stuhl, auf dem ein zusammengefalteter Pyjama lag.

Erst jetzt stellte er fest, dass er nackt war. Jemand musste ihm die Sachen ausgezogen haben...

Seine Haut juckte an den verschiedensten Stellen, eine Überprüfung ergab, dass eine leicht rötliche Flüssigkeit eingetrocknet sein musste, wahrscheinlich diese LCL-Flüssigkeit. Sie bildete krustige Flecken von einer Farbe, die etwas dunkler war als seine Haut. Unwillkürlich begann er sich nach einer Dusche zu sehnen.

Die Erinnerung an den Kampf kam wieder in ihm hoch.

Rasch betrachtete er seinen linken Arm. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er oberhalb des Handgelenkes dicke tiefrote Abdrücke wie von langen Fingern sah. Der Arm ließ sich aber ohne Schmerzen bewegen, auch mit den Fingern gab es keine Probleme.

Vorsichtig taste er über seine Stirn, fühlte eine dicke, schmerzhafte Beule.

Es war also real gewesen... er hatte den EVANGELION bestiegen und in den Kampf gesteuert… - nur an den Ausgang des Kampfes mit dem Engel fehlte ihm jede Erinnerung. Allerdings war die Tatsache, dass er noch am Leben war, wohl ein Zeichen dafür, dass er ihn besiegt hatte. Sicherheit allerdings darüber würde er in diesem Krankenzimmer wohl kaum erhalten.

Der Raum hatte nur eine Tür.

Shinji holte noch einmal tief Atem, schüttelte dann kräftig den Kopf, um die letzten Erinnerungen an seinen Alptraum zu verbannen, bevor er schnell aus dem Bett kletterte, den Pyjama ergriff und sich überzog. Unter dem Stuhl standen ein Paar Krankenhauspantoffeln in seiner Größe, in die er rasch schlüpfte.

Der Aufzug war in seinen Augen nicht optimal, aber immer noch besser, als nackt herumzulaufen.

Langsam ging er zur Tür und zog sie auf.

Auf der anderen Seite lag ein Korridor, der sich nach links und rechts erstreckte. Auf hier gab es keine Fenster, sondern nur die kalten Leuchtkörper unter der Decke.

Shinji trat auf den Gang hinaus, sah in beide Richtungen.

An beiden Enden des Ganges waren breite Schwingtüren.

Von der einen Seite her kam eine Gruppe weißgekleideter Leute mit einer Rolltrage.

Shinji trat bis an die Wand, um sie durchzulassen.

Niemand sprach ihn an, niemand würdigte ihn eines Blickes, überhaupt war es seltsam still, sah man von den klappernden Geräuschen ab, welche die Trage von sich gab, und den hastigen Schritten der Erwachsenen.

Auf der Trage lag das verletzte Mädchen aus dem Hangar... _wie hieß sie doch gleich_... Rei!

Als die Trage Shinji passierte, hatte er für eine kurze Sekunde Blickkontakt, konnte dem Gesicht des blauhaarigen Mädchens aber nicht entnehmen, ob es ihn wiedererkannte.

_Wenigstens schien sie keine Schmerzen zu spüren._

Einen Augenblick lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, der Trage zu folgen und jemanden anzusprechen, vielleicht sogar das blasse Mädchen, doch dieser Gedanke löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf, als er sah, dass am anderen Ende des Ganges sein Vater stand.

Shinji stand stocksteif da, während Gendo Ikari ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen schien.

Die Trage wurde auf der Höhe des NERV-Oberbefehlshabers gestoppt, er beugte sich vor, sagte etwas, das Shinji aufgrund der Entfernung nicht verstand. Das Mädchen drehte leicht den Kopf, bewegte die Lippen.

Gendo Ikari sah auf, blickte zu Shinji hinüber, drehte sich dann abrupt um und ging... wie schon so oft.

Und wie jedes Mal zerbrach etwas in der Brust des Jungen.

Kurz hatte er die Hoffnung gehegt, sein Vater würde mit ihm sprechen, ein paar Worte wechseln, nur ein paar, ihm sagen, dass er kein Feigling war, dass er stolz auf ihn war, dass...

„Kein einziges Wort..." murmelte jemand hinter Shinji. „Wie gemein..."

Der Junge wandte sich um.

„Misato-san!"

Die junge Frau lächelte.

„Ich wollte dich abholen."

„Ja."

„Du hast keine schlimmen Verletzungen, nur ein paar blaue Flecken hier und da. - Und natürlich diese dicke Beule auf der Stirn."

„Ja... Ist... ist der Engel... habe ich es geschafft?"

„Du weißt es nicht?"

„Ich... nein... ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

„Hm, vielleicht sollte Ritsuko dich noch einmal untersuchen... Du hast über einen Tag geschlafen. Ah, also, du hast den Engel besiegt."

„Dann... werde ich nicht mehr gebraucht?"

„Shinji-kun, das war nicht der einzige."

„Es... es gibt noch mehr?"

Misato nickte nur.

„NERV hat dir hier im Hauptquartier ein Zimmer vorbereitet. - Du könntest natürlich auch bei deinem Vater wohnen, wenn..."

„Will er das denn?"

Misato blickte Shinji an, sah in dessen traurige Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht." gestand sie.

„Ich komme wahrscheinlich allein besser zurecht." murmelte der Junge.

Misato sah ihn noch einmal an, sah ein menschliches Häuflein Elend, wo ein selbstbewusster Sieger hätte stehen sollen... aber wo hätte solches Selbstbewusstsein auch herkommen sollen, wenn nicht einmal der eigene Vater ihm zu seinem Sieg gratulierte...

„Warte hier!" entschied sie. „Ich hole deine Sachen aus der Reinigung. Und dann werde ich mich mit deinem Vater unterhalten! Wird nicht lange dauern!"

„Ahm..."

Sie deutete auf eine Reihe Plastikstühle an der Wand.

„Warten!"

„Ja." murmelte er, blickte ihr nach, bis sie durch die nächste Tür verschwunden war und schlurfte dann zu einem der Stühle.

*** NGE ***

Auf der anderen Seite der Welt, in einem großräumigen Büro im Hauptquartier des ODIN-Geheimdienstes in der Arkologie Wilhelmshaven, steckte Wolf Larsen gerade sein Handy zurück in die Jackentasche.

„Und? Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" fragte der ältere Mann, der ihn aus dem Krankenhaus geholt hatte.

„Nein, Sir. Sie ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Die Ärzte geben ihr keine große Chance mehr... vielleicht ist es besser so..."

Der grauhaarige Mann erhob sich aus seinem Sessel hinter seinem breiten Schreibtisch, ging um den Tisch herum und legte dem anderen die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Geben Sie nicht auf, das passt nicht zu Ihnen. Wir haben Sie damals auch nicht aufgegeben."

Larsen erwiderte nichts darauf.

Stattdessen machte er einige rasche Handbewegungen, auf welche der andere mit ebenso raschen Gesten zu antworten schien.

_*Abhörgeräte?*_

_*Lüftungsschacht. Lampenschirm.*_

_*Kameras?*_

_*Keine.*_

„Wolf, ich weiß, es kommt mehr als ungelegen - und glauben Sie mir bitte, ich habe versucht, Einspruch einzulegen - aber Sie haben einen neuen Auftrag."

„Sir, ich kann jetzt nicht weg!"

_*Wer?*_

„Direktor Cedrick hat Sie und Ihr Team für diese Mission angefordert."

_*Himmelfahrtskommando.*_

„Was für eine Mission?"

_*Decker?*_

„Aus einem militärischen Labor der Amerikaner ist ein neuartiger Nano-Virus verschwunden - mitsamt dem Entwickler."

_*Arbeitet an der Sache.*_

„Verstehe. Was für ein Virus?"

„Einer von der Sorte, der binnen 24 Stunden eine Millionenstadt entvölkern kann. Hoch virulent, aber mit eingeschränkter Lebensdauer, eine taktische Biowaffe. Unsere Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass sich verschiedene Terrorgruppen für den Virus interessieren. Im kurdischen Bergland ist in einer guten Woche eine große Auktion geplant."

„Ja. Kann ich mir mein Kommando selbst zusammenstellen?"

_*Weiß er es?*_

„Natürlich."

_*Er ahnt etwas.*_

„Gut. Ich werde sofort mit den Einsatzvorbereitungen beginnen."

_*Ich ebenfalls.*_

_*Ist Kaji sicher?*_

„Ihnen stehen unsere besten Leute zur Verfügung, genau für solche Einsätze wurde ODIN gebildet."

_*Ja.*_

„Ja, Sir."

Larsen senkte den Blick.

„Versprechen Sie mir nur, dass ich informiert werde, wenn etwas geschieht..."

„Keine Sorge. Unsere besten Ärzte werden sich um ihre Frau kümmern."

„Danke."

Der Mann mit der gelbstichigen Haut kehrte hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück und schob dem anderen eine Mini-Disk über den Tisch.

„Die Disk enthält alle verfügbaren Informationen."

_*Sie haben sich getroffen.*_

Jede noch so kleine Geste, jede kurze Bewegung, sei es ein einzelnes Fingerglied, ein Finger oder die ganze Hand, alles hatte zusammen mit den gewechselten Worten eine eigene Bedeutung, die sich nur den beiden Männern erschloss.

„Ich werde sie auf dem Flug nach Istanbul auswerten. Ich nehme an, der Auftrag umfasst nicht nur, den Virus zurückzuholen, sondern auch den Wissenschaftler, sowie die Beseitigung möglichst vieler Käufer."

„Genau, Commander."

„Haben wir Informationen, ob ein anderer Geheimdienst ähnliches plant? Ich möchte nicht schon wieder mit der NSA oder irgendwelchen Doppel-Null-Agenten des MI6 zusammenstoßen, das ganze Kompetenzengerangel ist irgendwo deprimierend."

_*SEELEs Reaktion auf den Sieg?*_

„Uns ist nicht bekannt. Ich habe auch eine entsprechende Bitte an die Kollegen geschickt."

_*Zwiespältig. EVA-01 ist beschädigt.*_

„Gut. Betrachten Sie den Auftrag als erledigt."

_*Geschieht ihnen recht.*_

„Seien Sie vorsichtig. Sie wissen - wenn Sie oder ein Mitglied Ihres Teams getötet oder gefangen werden, wird die Organisation jede Kenntnis von Ihnen oder dem Einsatz abstreiten."

_*Kann ich noch auf Sie zählen?*_

Larsen trat an das breite Fenster des Büros seines direkten Vorgesetzten, blickte hinaus, sah auf die Grünfläche vor dem Gebäude, blickte dann schräg nach oben zum Himmel, wo sich die Plexiglaskuppeldecke der Arkologie über Wilhelmshaven wölbte und das fast schon arktisch zu nennende Klima von der Stadt fernhielt.

„Das ist nicht die erste BlackOps, die ich leite."

_*Ich bin dabei.*_

„Passen Sie trotzdem auf sich auf."

*** NGE ***

Misato zögerte kurz, ehe sie an der Tür, hinter der Gendo Ikaris Büro lag, klopfte.

Plötzlich war sie sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob ihre Idee wirklich so gut war.

Dann klopfte sie dennoch an.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis von drinnen ein „Herein" kam, es klang nicht gerade freundlich.

Misato presste die Lippen zusammen, drücke das Kreuz durch und betrat Ikaris Büro.

Wie jedes Mal raubte der Raum ihr den Atem - es war kein Raum, sondern eher ein gewaltiger Saal. Decke und Boden zeigten kabbalistische Zeichen und Symbole, an den Wänden hingen Tafeln mit Auszügen aus verschiedenen religiösen Texten: hebräische Bibelzitate, arabische Suren aus dem Koran...

Und mitten in diesem Raum stand der mächtige hufeisenförmige Schreibtisch aus dunkler Eiche, hinter dem Gendo Ikari residierte, die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt, und ihr in seiner typischen Körperhaltung entgegensah, einen Gutteil seines Gesichtes von den gefalteten Händen verborgen, während die Augen hinter der dunklen Brille nicht zu erkennen waren.

Er war nicht allein, bei ihm war Ritsuko Akagi, welche Misato den Rücken zukehrte, als diese eintrat.

Noch einmal schluckte Misato, sie hatte das Gefühl, bei etwas zu stören.

„Colonel?" fragte Ikari nach einem scheinbar endlosen Moment des Schweigens. „Was führt Sie hierher?" Seine Stimme hallte durch den Saal.

Misato wagte ein paar Schritte in das einschüchternde Büro hinein. Hätte man ein paar Wände eingezogen, hätte es genug Platz für eine zehnköpfige Familie zum Leben geboten - mit einem eigenen Zimmer für jeden.

„Kommandant... es geht um Ihren Sohn."

Auf Ikaris Stirn bildete sich eine leichte Furche.

„Was ist mit Shinji?"

„Ich nehme an, Shinji wird bei Ihnen wohnen, Kommandant?"

„Nein, Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi. Ich bin die Gesellschaft anderer nicht gewohnt, und er auch nicht."

Misato Katsuragi blinzelte, wagte, dazu einen Kommentar abzugeben.

„Aber er ist Ihr Sohn..."

„In erster Linie ist er der Pilot von Einheit-01. Es ist besser so."

Die Stimme des bärtigen Mannes deutete darauf hin, dass er dieses Thema nicht weiter zu diskutieren wünschte.

„Dann bitte ich um die Genehmigung, ihn bei mir aufnehmen zu dürfen."

Ikaris Brauen wanderten nach oben, verrieten seine Überraschung.

„Sie wollen sich um ihn kümmern?"

„Er ist neu in Tokio-3, er kennt hier niemanden."

„Hm... Ihr Vorschlag hat seine Vorteile, so können Sie ihn im Auge behalten."

„Kommandant, ich..."

„Ich genehmige Ihr Ersuchen. Sie können ihn mitnehmen, wenn er aus dem Lazarett entlassen wurde. Doktor Akagi wird sich um die nötigen Unterlagen und Genehmigungen kümmern."

Ritsuko, die bisher unbeteiligt neben dem Schreibtisch gestanden hatte, zuckte heftig zusammen, nickte dann.

„Sie werden über sein Verhalten Bericht führen – die Berichte gehen direkt an mich."

„Danke, Kommandant."

Katsuragi ging zwei Schritte rückwärts, aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie dem Kommandanten hier, in der Höhle des Löwen, nicht den Rücken zuwenden. Doch dann zögerte sie.

„Ist noch etwas, Lieutenant-Colonel?"

„Was ist mit Rei? Ich könnte mich auch um sie kümmern."

Ikaris Stimme war eiskalt, verdeutlichte Misato, dass sie im Begriff war, mit beiden Händen bis zu den Schultern in ein Wespennest zu greifen.

„Rei ist nicht Ihre Angelegenheit. Sie können gehen, Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi."

„Ja, Sir."

Sie salutierte knapp, ehe sie das Büro mit einer Geschwindigkeit verließ, die nur sehr knapp nicht die Bezeichnung ´_fluchtartig_´ verdiente...

Als der Eindringling sein Büro verlassen hatte, atmete Ikari tief durch.

„Gendo", flüsterte Akagi. „Was ist mit Rei? – Ich kenne ihren körperlichen Zustand, soweit mir der Vergleich mit der menschlichen Physis möglich ist, aber…"

„Das ist völlig unbedeutend." erwiderte er unwirsch. Dann, etwas leiser, etwas freundlicher: „Mach weiter…"

*** NGE ***

Shinji wartete immer noch dort, wo Misato ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Als sie ihn ansprach, blickte er auf.

„Hier."

Sie reichte ihm seine Sachen, die sie wie versprochen aus der Reinigung geholt hatte, dann checkte sie den nächsten Raum ab.

„Da ist niemand drin, du kannst dich dort umziehen."

Kommentarlos verschwand er in dem Zimmer, kehrte kurz darauf umgezogen zurück.

„Was jetzt?"

„Jetzt fahren wir zu mir."

„W-wie?"

„Dein Vater hat gerade genehmigt, dass du bei mir einziehst, damit jemand dich besser im Auge behalten kann."

Sie zwinkerte.

„Also, los, ich denke, das muss gefeiert werden, oder?"

„Ah... uhm... so ganz, ohne mich zu fragen?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Los, jetzt setz dich in Bewegung, oder willst du deinem vorgesetzten Offizier widersprechen?"

*** NGE ***

Misatos Wagen war in einem deutlich besseren Zustand als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie ihn nach der Ankunft im Hauptquartier in der Bahnstation zurückgelassen hatten, was sie freudestrahlend zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Ich könnte die Mechaniker, die mein Baby wieder hergerichtet haben, küssen!" verkündete sie, ehe sie sich hinter das Steuer schwang. An der Sonnenblende hing sogar ihre Sonnenbrille, deren Bügel wieder geradegebogen waren. „Steig schon ein!"

Shinji saß noch nicht richtig auf dem Beifahrersitz, da gab sie schon Gas. Die Beifahrertür schlug beim Anfahren von selbst zu.

Zurück blieben zwei Mechaniker, die auf Misatos Worte hin freudestrahlend herbeigeeilt waren, sich jetzt aber enttäuscht anblickten.

Der blaue Wagen fuhr durch einen langen kurvigen Tunnel, der schließlich an der Oberfläche am Stadtrand mündete. Anstatt in die Stadt hineinzufahren, fuhr Misato auf einer Serpentinenstraße durch die Hügel.

Shinji blickte auf die Stadt. Die Schäden, die während des Kampfes entstanden waren, waren deutlich zu erkennen. Überall waren Konstruktionstrupps unterwegs.

„Misato-san..."

„Ja?"

„Uhm... Was ist mit dem Mädchen? Ich meine... äh... Rei..."

„Rei... Ach, du meinst Rei Ayanami, deine Kollegin... was soll mit ihr sein?" fragte Misato aus-weichend. Die Reaktion des Kommandanten, als sie über Rei hatte sprechen wollen, steckte ihr immer noch in den Knochen.

„Ja, uhm, was ich sagen wollte - wie geht es ihr?"

Misato seufzte.

„Sie kommt durch."

„Ist sie schwer verletzt?"

Sie nickte.

„Aber das war nicht allein der Engel, die meisten - und schweren - Verletzungen stammten von einem Unfall vor ein paar Wochen."

„Uhm... was ist zwischen ihr und... meinem Vater? Ich meine, ich habe gesehen, wie..."

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Misato hob die Schultern. Dann wurde sie plötzlich knallrot.

„Äh... aber die beiden haben nichts miteinander, ich glaube, das dürfte sicher sein... ich meine, man kann über den Kommandanten wohl einiges sagen, aber mit Kindern..."

Shinji starrte sie an, lief ebenfalls rot an.

„Ah... Nein, das... das meinte ich gar nicht."

„Oh. Gut."

Misato lachte verlegen.

„Gut. Ja. Okay. Dann vergessen wir das ganz schnell wieder, ja? - Also, ehrlich, ich weiß selbst nicht genau, warum er sich ihr gegenüber so verhält. Laut meinen Unterlagen ist der Kommandant Reis gesetzlicher Vormund, aber sie wohnt nicht bei ihm."

„So."

Shinji kniff die Augen zusammen.

Einen Moment lang hatte er geglaubt, den Grund für das abweisende Verhalten seines Vaters zu kennen...

Unvermittelt hielt Misato an.

„Misato-san, was ist?"

Der Wagen stand an einem Aussichtspunkt.

Misato warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Genau richtig... Ich will dir ´was zeigen!"

Sie stieg aus, ging zu dem Metallgeländer an der Hügelkuppe.

Shinji folgte ihr, stellte sich neben sie.

Es dämmerte bereits.

Von ihrem Standort aus hatten sie einen uneingeschränkten Blick auf die Stadt, eine Stadt, die während des Kampfes tiefe und schwere Wunden davongetragen hatte.

„Wa-warum zeigen Sie mir das? So viele zerstörte Gebäude..."

„Wart´s ab!"

Sirenen heulten auf.

Shinji sah sich erschrocken um, rechnete bereits mit dem Auftauchen eines weiteren Engels.

„Kein Grund zur Panik." erklärte Misato. „Schau..."

Sie deutete auf die Stadt.

Dort bewegte sich etwas.

An zahlreichen leeren Plätzen, die Shinji erst jetzt auffielen, öffneten sich Tore im Boden, die Einblick in tiefe Schächte gaben. An anderen Stellen kam Bewegung in Schutt und Trümmer.

Aus den Schächten schoben sich rechteckige Gebilde, die langsam weiter und weiter wuchsen, schließlich als Gebäude zu erkennen wurden.

„Die... die Gebäude wachsen aus dem Boden...!"

Binnen Minuten verwandelte sich das Trümmerfeld in eine leuchtende Metropole.

„Ja. Das ist das wahre Tokio-3, die Stadt, die du heute gerettet hast. Dies ist die Festungsstadt, wo der Angriff der Engel aufgehalten wird, die letzte Verteidigungslinie der Menschheit."

„Das..."

Gebannt blickte er auf die jetzt hell erleuchteten Straßenzüge und Plätze, welche sich allmählich mit Menschen zu füllen begannen.

Seine Augen wurden feucht.

„Misato-san... ich habe das nicht für die Menschen getan... auch nicht für das verletzte Mädchen, als ich in den EVA stieg..."

„Ich weiß. Shinji-kun, ich weiß. Und ich weiß, dass ich nicht ganz die richtige Person bin, um es dir zu sagen, aber... das hast du großartig gemacht. Du hast dich phantastisch geschlagen."

Shinji schluckte.

Dann brachen die Tränen durch.

Wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, diese Worte von seinem Vater zu hören...

Misato legte ihm sacht die Hand auf die Schulter.  
>„Und noch eins: Danke. Ich danke dir."<p>

**Kapitel 05 - Mitbewohner**

Der Apartmentgebäudekomplex, in dem NERV-Lieutenant-Colonel Misato Katsuragi wohnte, war ein moderner zwölfstöckiger Neubau mit einem Dutzend Wohnungen pro Etage, entsprechend pompös fiel bereits das Klingelschild am Eingang aus, welches Shinji studierte, während Misato in den Taschen ihrer Jacke nach dem Haustürschlüssel suchte. Ihm fiel auf, dass die meisten Wohnungen leer standen, nur etwa 10% des Hauses waren bewohnt.

Katsuragis Wohnung lag im vierten Stock; während Shinji die Treppen hochschlurfte, lief sie vor ihm die Stufen hoch, als machte sie dies jeden Tag. Doch er beschwerte sich nicht, zum einen war ihm bereits der Aufzug aufgefallen, mit dem das Gebäude ausgestattet war, zum anderen hatte er einen recht guten Blick auf ihre langen Beine in Bewegung.

An der Wohnungstür angekommen, wiederholte sich die Suche nach dem Schlüssel.

„Shinji-kun, ich hoffe, ein wenig Unordnung macht dir nichts aus, ich bin selbst gerade erst eingezogen und noch nicht dazugekommen, alles auszupacken. Also - sei nachsichtig, ja?"

„Uhm... okay, Misato-san."

„Und hör auf, mich zu siezen, schließlich sind wir jetzt Mitbewohner!"

„Ah... ja, gut."

Die Wohnungstür schwang auf und Misato Katsuragi betrat ihre Wohnung, während Shinji an der Schwelle stehenblieb, einen irgendwie hilflosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Shinji-kun, was ist denn?"

„Ich… ahm… ich möchte nicht zur Last fallen… und mich nicht aufdrängen." stieß er mit gesenktem Blick hervor.

„Na, nun komm aber – du wohnst ab sofort hier! _Mi casa es su casa_, wie sie in Spanien sagen."

„Ah… was?"

„Mein Haus ist dein Haus. Du kannst hier alles benutzen – mit Ausnahme von mir!" Sie lachte und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Nun, dann…" Shinji hob einen Fuß, setzte ihn über die Schwelle. Der andere folgte. „Dann…" Er schluckte, sprach dann landesüblichen Gruß aus, wenn man nach Hause kam. „Tadaima."  
><em>Ich bin daheim.<em>  
>Er sah sich um - und Shinji, dessen Bild man im Lexikon unter dem Begriff <em>´penibler Ordnungswahn´<em> hätte finden können, so es solch einen Eintrag gegeben hätte, hätte am liebsten wieder kehrtgemacht.

Was Misato unter ein wenig Unordnung verstand, hätten nach Shinjis Ansicht selbst der Engel und EVA-01 nicht ausrichten können, hätte sie ihr Kampf zufällig durch eben dieses Apartment geführt. Die gestapelten Umzugskartons fielen dabei gar nicht ins Gewicht, auf diese war er schließlich vorbereitet gewesen, allerdings lag deren Inhalt teilweise über den Boden verstreut, hingen Kleidungsstücke, welche eigentlich in Schränke und Schubladen gehört hätten, über Stuhllehnen, standen die Reste mehrerer Mahlzeiten auf dem Tisch und sammelte sich weiteres Geschirr in der Spüle.

Vorsichtig schielte er zu Misato hinauf, die sich an dem Chaos nicht zu stören schien, fragte sich, weshalb gerade er an die wahrscheinlich einzige Frau in Tokio-3 ohne auch nur minimalen Ordnungssinn geraten war.

„Ist doch ganz nett hier, oder? Das war jedenfalls mein erster Gedanke, als der Hausverwalter mir die Wohnung gezeigt hat - da waren selbstverständlich noch keine Möbel hier, aber..."

Shinji schaltete für einen Augenblick ab.

In diesem Chaos sollte er wohnen?

Hier musste erst einmal jemand kräftig aufräumen, saubermachen und generell Ordnung schaffen! - Und mit einer die folgende Erkenntnis begleitenden leichten Depression kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er wohl dieser jemand sein würde...

„Ja, uhm, ganz... nett hier." murmelte er, während er seine Reisetasche abstellte, die Schuhe auszog und dann vorsichtig auf Zehenspitzen durch den Vorraum navigierte.

An diesen schloss sich ein L-förmiger Raum an, der gleichzeitig als Ess- und Wohnraum, wie auch als Durchgang zum Rest der Wohnung diente, in einer eigenen Nische standen Herd, Spüle und Vorratsschrank und Kühlschrank, in der Mitte des großen Zimmers befand sich der Esstisch mit besagten Resten früherer Mahlzeiten, an einer Wand stand ein Sofa, diesem gegenüber ein kleiner Fernseher. Von dem Raum selbst ging eine Tür, von der korridorartigen Verlängerung drei weitere ab, am Ende des Flures befand sich schließlich noch eine Glastür, die auf den zum Apartment gehörenden Balkon hinausführte.

Misato deutete auf jede der vier Türen.

„Mein Schlafzimmer. Dort drüben ist das Bad, die beiden hinteren Räume habe ich noch nicht richtig eingerichtet, aber im rechten steht ein Gästebett, das kannst du erst mal nehmen - fall nur nicht über meine Kartons, ja? -, morgen lässt der NERV-Quartiermeister dir ein paar eigene Möbel bringen, die haben da einen riesigen Fundus, frag mich bloß nicht, weshalb oder woher das ganze Zeug stammt, das unterliegt wahrscheinlich oberster Geheimhaltungsstufe, oder so."

Wieder einmal zwinkerte sie und verdeutlichte ihm damit, dass sie ihre letzten Worte nicht ganz so ernst gemeint hatte. Dann verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken? Im Kühlschrank müsste im obersten Fach noch eine Soda sein."

„Uhm, ja."

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er zum letzten Mal etwas vor seiner Abfahrt nach Tokio-3 gegessen hatte. Seine Kehle war trocken und sein Magen knurrte anscheinend laut genug, dass auch Misato es hören konnte.

„Ich mache uns gleich ´was zu Essen. Ach ja, wenn du schon am Kühlschrank bist, dann bring mir doch bitte ein Bier mit, ja?"

Shinji trat an den Kühlschrank heran und öffnete ihn, sah hinein. Schloss die Augen. Öffnete sie wieder. Blickte erneut in den Kühlschrank.

Er hatte sich nicht geirrt.

Der Kühlschrank, alle fünf Fächer, war voller Bierdosen. Eine Dose reihte sich an die andere.

Dann bemerkte er den Haufen leerer Dosen im wirklich geräumigen Abfalleimer, welcher bis obenhin gefüllt war. Dann sah er die Reihe von leeren Dosen, die auf dem Regal über der Spüle standen wie Trophäen.

Nach kurzer überschlagsmäßiger Rechnung kam er zu der Feststellung, dass Misato Katsuragi sich höchstwahrscheinlich nur von Bier ernährte - und dass sie angesichts mangelnder auffälliger Ausfallserscheinungen wahrscheinlich kaum noch Blut im Alkohol hatte.

Im obersten Fach des Kühlschrankes befand sich tatsächlich eine Dose mit Soda, sowie eine angebrochene Dose Cola. Er nahm erstere, sowie eine Bierdose, stellte diese auf den Tisch und öffnete seine Dose, leerte sie in zwei großen Schlucken.

„Ahm, das Bier steht auf dem Tisch."

„Gut, danke!" kam es von der anderen Seite der Schiebetür. „Du kannst gerne das Bad benutzen, es dauert noch einen Moment, bis ich etwas koche."

„Äh, ja."

Eigentlich hätte er viel lieber den Müll ´runtergetragen, das Geschirr abgewaschen und den Tisch aufgeräumt, oder wenigstens seine Sachen ausgepackt, allerdings juckte seine Haut mittlerweile geradezu unerträglich. Also holte er seine Reisetasche mit seinen Sachen und ging mit dieser ins Bad, da er Misatos Worten glaubte entnehmen zu können, dass er seine Sachen ohnehin mangels entsprechender Möbel noch nicht verstauen konnte.

Er platzierte die Tasche auf dem Toilettendeckel, zog dann Hemd und Hose aus.

„Wark!"

Shinji zuckte derart heftig zusammen, dass er die Tasche zu Boden warf.

„Wark!"

Vorsichtig drehte er sich um, nur noch mit seiner Unterwäsche bekleidet.

In der Badewanne stand ein großer Vogel und blickte ihn durchdringend an.

Mit einem Schrei ergriff Shinji die Flucht, stoppte erst in der Küchennische.

Dass der Vogel gleichzeitig ein nicht minder entsetztes „Wark!" von sich gab und dabei aus der Wanne auf die Waschmaschine hüpfte, bekam der Junge gar nicht mehr mit.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Misato und schob ihre Tür auf, nur bekleidet mit kurzen Jeanshosen und einem unter den Brüsten zusammengeknoteten Hemd.

Doch dafür hatte Shinji jetzt keinen Blick, mit zitternder Hand deutete er auf die Badezimmertür.

„D-d-da... da drinnen..."

„Ja, was denn?"

Das Objekt von Shinjis Schrecken entschloss sich in diesem Augenblick, das Bad zu verlassen und - ein geblümtes Handtuch über die Schultern geworfen - in den Hauptraum zu watscheln.

„Wark!"

Misato blickte überrascht Shinji an, dem der Schrecken immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, dann fing sie an zu kichern.

„Shinji-kun, das ist PenPen. PenPen - Shinji, unser neuer Mitbewohner."

„Wark!"

Der große Vogel hob grüßend einen Flügel, dann verschwand er rasch in dem zweiten Kühlschrank und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Das... das ist... ein..."

„Ein mutierter Warmwasserpinguin. Nachdem beim Second Impact ihr Lebensraum in der Antarktis völlig zerstört wurde, wurden ein paar von ihnen umgesiedelt. Keine Angst, PenPen tut keinem ´was."

„Aaaaah-jaaaaaa..." sagte Shinji langgezogen, den das dumme Gefühl beschlich, dass die ihm präsentierte Kurzfassung vielleicht wirklich etwas kurz war.

„Ich hätte dich vorwarnen müssen, entschuldige. Aber das Bad sollte jetzt wirklich frei sein."

„J-ja..."

*** NGE ***

Frisch gewaschen und eingekleidet fühlte sich Shinji Ikari schon deutlich besser.

Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund, dass er den nächsten Schock, welcher im Katsuragi-Haushalt auf ihn wartete, bei halbwegs klarem Verstand überstand.

Misato hatte tatsächlich den Tisch abgeräumt - auch wenn dies nur bedeutete, dass der Geschirrstapel in der Abwäsche um ein weiteres Stück gewachsen war.

Auf dem Tisch standen drei Tüten mit Instant-Curryreis, in welche Misato gerade heißes Wasser goss.

„Ah, du kommst gerade richtig. Essen ist fertig, guten Appetit!"

Shinji war nach Heulen zumute. Das Zeug im Inneren der Tüte hatte die gleiche Farbe wie selbige, als er probeweise mit dem Löffel umrührte, spürte er beträchtlichen Widerstand. Das Instantgericht hatte zudem die Konsistenz von nasser Pappe, was Shinji wiederum an die LCL-Flüssigkeit erinnerte, mit der er heute erstmals in Kontakt gekommen war.

Mit gleichsam kritischen, wie verzweifelten Blick beäugte er die zähflüssige Masse auf dem Löffel, glaubte tatsächlich, einzelne Reiskörner zu erkennen.

Misato hingegen schien das nichts auszumachen, nachdem sie ihr erstes Bier in einem Zug geleert hatte, holte sie ein ganzes Sechserpack aus dem Kühlschrank, goss in die beiden anderen Tüten jeweils eine Dose und rührte kräftig um. Den Inhalt der einen Tüte wiederum goss sie in einen Futternapf, der im Schatten von PenPens Kühlschrank stand, klopfte gegen die Kühlschranktür und erklärte: „Es ist angerichtet!"

Und während der Pinguin herausgewatschelt kam und sich heißhungrig über seine völlig artuntypische Mahlzeit hermachte, schaufelte Misato selbst ihr Curryreis-Bier-Gemisch in sich hinein.

Zwischen zwei Happen bemerkte sie, dass Shinji immer noch zweifelnd den Löffel anblickte.

„Kannst du ruhig essen, ist super lecker! Oder möchtest du auch ein Bier?"

„Nein, danke." beeilte er sich. Er hatte an seinem zwölften Geburtstag seine erste Erfahrung mit Alkohol gemacht, die ihn gelehrt hatte, dass Alkohol und er nicht so richtig zusammenpassten.

Zaghaft führte er den Löffel zum Mund.

Das Zeug sah nicht nur aus wie feuchte Pappe, es schmeckte auch so, vielleicht war es sogar der Grundstock, der zur Herstellung dieser LCL-Flüssigkeit benötigt wurde...

Wieder knurrte sein Magen. Die befürchtete Übelkeit allerdings blieb aus. Also ergab er sich in sein Schicksal und löffelte die Tüte mit dem Instantgericht tapfer leer.

Danach verspürte er den Drang, sich kräftigst die Zähne zu putzen, um den Geschmack loszuwerden, während Katsuragi und ihr seltsames Haustier einander mit Bierdosen zuprosteten...

Und danach kam Misato auf die Idee, mittels Schere-Stein-Papier zu entscheiden, wer wann welche Haushaltspflichten zu erledigen hatte. Anscheinend war sie die heimliche Landesmeisterin in diesem Kinderspiel, dies ging jedenfalls aus dem Haushaltsplan hervor, der als für die einzelnen Pflichten - Frühstück, Abendessen, Müll rausbringen, Einkaufen und Wäschewaschen - zuständig zu gut 90% Shinji auswies.

Mit einer entsprechenden Depression ging er schließlich zu Bett, zog sich die von Misato zur Verfügung gestellte Wolldecke über den Kopf und schlief schließlich ein.

*** NGE ***

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von einem lauten Juchzen aus den Schlaf gerissen.  
>Noch halb benommen registrierte er seine Umgebung – die nächste (noch) ungewohnte Zimmerdecke, der Blick aus dem Fenster auf eine (noch) fremde Stadt. Dann kamen in ihm die Erinnerungen an den Vortag wieder hoch und brachten die Erkenntnis mit sich, dass es kein schlechter Traum gewesen war. Immer noch schlaftrunken taumelte er ins Esszimmer, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, doch es war nur Misato, welche ihr erstes Bier an diesem Tag geöffnet hatte.<p>

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Shinji-kun!" rief Misato in denkbar bester Laune. „Hast du gut geschlafen? Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, deshalb habe ich das Frühstück gemacht!"

Er erinnerte sich wieder an den Plan, auch daran, dass er sich eigentlich um das Frühstück hätte kümmern sollen.

„Gomen." stieß er hastig hervor. -_ Es tut mir leid._

„Ach, macht doch nichts, ich muss ohnehin in einer halben Stunde zum Dienst und wollte dir schnell noch einiges erklären, aber iss doch erst mal etwas!"

Auf dem Tisch stand ein Teller mit mehreren Scheiben Toast, welche aussahen, als wären sie mit knapper Not einem Großbrand entkommen. Misato hatte es erneut geschafft, Shinji zu überraschen, er hätte nie geahnt, dass Toastbrot derart schwarz verbrannt aussehen konnte. An diesem Morgen fasste er den Entschluss, sich künftig selbst um das Essen zu kümmern, da er, so er sich in dieser Beziehung auf Misato verließ, wohl völlig verlassen war. Es hätte ihn auch nicht mehr gewundert zu erfahren, dass sie imstande war, Wasser anbrennen zu lassen...

„Worum geht es, Misato?" fragte er und machte ein halbwegs interessiertes Gesicht, um von den Toastscheiben abzulenken.

„Oh, ach ja. Also, gegen elf kommt der Spediteur, du weißt sicher schon, welches der beiden Zimmer du willst, oder? Schieb die Kartons einfach in das andere hinüber, das Bett lässt sich zusammenklappen und kann dann auch ´rübergerollt werden. Der Quartiermeister hat mir versprochen, dass das Zeug aufgebaut wird. Dann ist unten an der Ecke ein kleiner Laden, sei doch bitte so gut und hole im Laufe des Tages meinen Nachschub ab."

Shinjis Blick folgte dem Misatos zu der nächsten Reihe leerer Bierdosen auf dem Board, von welchen Shinji hätten schwören konnte, dass sie am Vorabend noch nicht dort gestanden hatten.

„Im Vorratsschrank steht rechts oben ein Marmeladenglas mit Geld, falls du ein paar Einkäufe erledigen willst. Curryreis scheint ja nicht ganz so dein Geschmack zu sein."

„Ähm..."

„Ist nicht tragisch – bleibt mehr für mich! - Gut, was noch... Oh, ja, ich melde dich heute Nachmittag in der Schule an."

„Schule?" echote er.

„Ja, natürlich. Schließlich bist du noch im schulpflichtigen Alter!"

„Ich... ich meine... es gibt in Tokio-3 eine Schule? Mit Kindern? - in meinem Alter?"

„Sicher. In Tokio-3 wohnen zwar fast nur NERV-Angehörige und Leute, die die Infrastruktur aufrechterhalten oder für unsere Zulieferer und Subunternehmer tätig sind, aber die haben auch Familie. So gut ist Ritsuko noch nicht, dass sie auch das abschaffen könnte - hoffe ich jedenfalls."

„Äh..."

„Das war ein Scherz, Shinji-kun. Du kannst ruhig etwas lockerer sein."

„Äh..."

„Gut, gut... ich erklär´s dir, ja? Ritsuko hat die EVAs geschaffen, hat diese riesigen Biester regelrecht im Reagenzglas gezüchtet - muss wohl ein recht großes Reagenzglas gewesen sein, wenn du mich fragst - und dann in dieser LCL-Nährflüssigkeit wachsen lassen. Ja, da staunst du, was? Dieses LCL ist wirklich recht vielseitig, nur der Geschmack... wenn es nach Bier schmecken würde... Aber mehr Ahnung habe ich davon auch nicht... hm..." Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Ich muss los! Neben dem Telefon liegt ein Notizblock, da steht unter anderem auch die Nummer drauf, unter der mein Pieper zu erreichen ist, falls es Schwierigkeiten geben sollte. Okay? Also, bis heute Abend. Und nicht vergessen - gegen elf kommen die Möbel!"

Damit ließ sie ihn allein inmitten des Chaos.

Shinji sah sich vorsichtig um, nahm jede Ecke und jeden Winkel der Kombination aus Wohnzimmer, Essraum und Küche unter die Lupe, zog in Gedanken eine Linie, welche den Flurbereich vom Hauptraum abgrenzte, und stand dann langsam auf, nahm den Teller mit den schwarzen Etwas, das früher einmal wehr- und ahnungslose Weißbrotscheiben gewesen waren, und schüttete die Toastscheiben in den Abfallbehälter.

Dann ging er ins Bad, wusch sich, kleidete sich an und nahm Misatos Vorräte an Reinigungsmitteln in Augenschein...

*** NGE ***

Als Misato am Abend nach Hause kam, die Tür hinter sich zuwarf, ihre Schuhe in die Ecke kickte und ein fröhliches „Taidama!" rief, um anzuzeigen, dass sie zurück war, staunte sie nicht schlecht über den Zustand der Wohnung - alles war blitzsauber und blankpoliert, auf dem Boden befand sich kein Stäubchen, sogar der widerstandsfähige Flecken, den eine umgestürzte Tüte Instand-Curryreis vor ein paar Tagen im Teppich hinterlassen hatte, war verschwunden.

„Hui, Respekt!" murmelte Misato in der Erkenntnis, dass sie sich einen richtigen Putzteufel zum Mitbewohner auserkoren hatte. Sie holte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, wo sogar die Dosen alle so standen, dass die Etiketten nach vorn zeigten, registrierte, dass sich in einem der Fächer Gemüse und andere Nahrungsmittel, die definitiv nicht unter die Spalte Fertiggerichte fielen, befanden, ging dann, die Dose in der Hand, ins Bad, stellte auch hier fest, dass alles glänzte und blitzte, trat wieder auf den Flur.

„Shinji-kun, wo steckst du?"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich PenPens Kühlschrank und der Pinguin riskierte einen Blick hinaus, ob der neue Mensch, der nun auch in dem Apartment lebte, seine Nestreinigungsaktion endlich beendet hatte...

Misato ging den Flur hinab, sah in das offenstehende Zimmer zur Rechten.

Dieses war nun mit einem breiten Kleiderschrank, einem Schreibtisch samt Stuhl, einem Nachtschränkchen und einem Bett eingerichtet. Und auf letztem lag Shinji ausgestreckt und schnarchte.

Misato lächelte.

„Hm, das hat er sich nach all der Arbeit wohl verdient. Gut, ich mache das Abendessen."

Obwohl Shinji eigentlich tief und fest schlief, schrillten in seinem Kopf sämtliche Alarmsirenen los. Seine Augenlider klappten hoch.

„Misato?" murmelte er.

„Ja?"

„Ich koche."

**Pressesplitter:**

**„Außerirdische greifen Japan an!"**  
>(Britische Klatschpresse)<p>

**„… wurde die Festungsstadt Tokio-3 gestern von einer anscheinend außerirdischen Kreatur angegriffen. Die Ostarmee unter General Takashima überließ die Verteidigung schließlich den anwesenden UN-Truppen und der UN-Organisation NERV…"  
><strong>(Pressemitteilung der japanischen Regierung)

**„Erster Einsatz des EVANGELION erfolgreich! – Feind besiegt! – Zahlreiche Verletzte unter der Zivilbevölkerung!"  
><strong>(Osaka Abendnachrichten)

**„… wie uns aus gut informierter Quelle zugetragen wurde, befürchtet man in Japan weitere Angriffe der als ‚Engel' bezeichneten Fremden. Aus diesem Grund wurde das deutsche Fliegerass, Asuka Langley, mit vierzehn Jahren die jüngste Absolventin der UN-Akademie und designierte Pilotin der EVANGELION-Einheit-02, zu Unterstützung angefordert…"  
><strong>(Deutsche Klatschpresse)

**„… verurteilte Kardinal Vinzenzo, der Sprecher des Vatikans, die Bezeichnung des in Japan erschienenen fremden Wesens als ‚Engel' aufs schärfste. Eine derartige Kreatur als ‚Engel' zu bezeichnen sei den Worten des Kardinals nach ein großes Sakrileg…"  
><strong>(Römische Tageszeitung)  
><strong><br>**

**Abspann:  
><strong>_Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, darling, kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forevermore_

_You are all I long for, all I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you...  
><em>

**Vorschau:**  
>Shinji Ikari hat sich seinen ersten Schultag in Tokio-3 sicher anders vorgestellt – neue Freunde und Feinde erwarten ihn! Und als ein weiterer Engel erscheint, steht er vor einer schweren Entscheidung!<p>

_Und natürlich: Mehr Fanservice!_

**Omakes:  
><strong>**I. **

_- Achtung, dies ist eine Parodie und daher teilweise extrem OC -  
><em>  
>Shinji Ikari starrte das verletzte Mädchen in seinem Arm an. Mit der Hand, mit der er den Rücken der Unbekannten stützte, ertastete er klebriges Blut. Ehe sie bewusstlos geworden war, hatte sie seinen Namen geflüstert – sie kannte ihn…<br>Während er sich ganz auf seine neue „Bekanntschaft" konzentrierte, bemerkte er, dass Misato Katsuragi neben ihm in die Hocke ging.  
>„Rei braucht einen Arzt!" rief sie besorgt nach oben. Dann sagte sie leiser zu Shinji. „Ich nehme sie dir ab, mach dir keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich um sie."<br>Er schüttelte den Kopf, sah nach oben zu seinem Vater.  
>„Ist das die Alternative? Entweder steige ich in deinen Roboter oder sie? – Sie kann es nicht. Und ich tue es auch nicht!"<br>Von der Kraft seines plötzlich gewachsenen Rückgrades angetrieben, platzierte er den anderen Arm unterhalb von Reis Knien und hob sie hoch.  
>„Was tust du…?" fragte Gendo Ikari und zum ersten Mal hörte Misato Katsuragi in der Stimme des Kommandanten Unsicherheit. Zugleich wurden die Erdstöße heftiger, welche die Geofront erschütterten.<br>„Ich bringe sie zu einem Arzt, am besten zu einem, der nicht in diesem Irrenhaus arbeitet. Steig gefälligst selbst in deinen Roboter, Vater!"  
>Ikaris Hände krampften sich um das Geländer vor ihm.<br>„Katsuragi…"  
>„Ich kann keinen EVANGELION steuern, das hat Ritsuko schon bestätigt!" bellte der Captain zurück.<br>„Halten Sie ihn auf!"  
>„Verstanden, Sir!"<br>Da kam zwischen ihr und den Kindern die Decke hinab und hinderte sie daran, zu dem Jungen aufzuschließen und ihn gegebenenfalls am Kragen zu packen und in den EntryPlug des EVANGELIONs zu stopfen.

Gendo Ikari schaltete die Sprechverbindung zur Zentrale ein.  
>„Fuyutsuki, wir haben wir Problem."<p>

„Das kannst du laut sagen, Ikari! Der Engel zerschmettert gerade das erste Panzerschott des Schachtes."

„Rei ist funktionsunfähig. Shinji… wird Einheit-01 nicht steuern."

„Dann bleibt uns nur noch das Äußerste."

„Wir müssen IHN einsetzen."

Fuyutsuki keuchte. „Ikari, bist du dir ganz sicher? ER ist doch eigentlich unsere letzte Trumpfkarte, falls das Komitee…"

„Alter Freund, wir haben keine andere Wahl – wir müssen Internet-Chuck Norris einsetzen."

„Gott helfe uns…"  
>Fuyutsuki schloss die Augen.<br>„Ich leite alles in die Wege."

In den Tiefen des TerminalDogmas öffneten sich die gewaltigen Türen einer noch gewaltigeren Kammer. Eisige Luft entwich in weißen Wölkchen. In der Kammer brannte kein Licht und doch war es nicht dunkel darinnen, als hätte die Dunkelheit Angst davor, mit IHM allein zu sein.  
>Mit donnernden Schritten verließ ein breiter Schatten die Kammer.<p>

„ER ist bereit." vermeldete Ritsuko Akagi.

„Schick ihn über Route 9 nach oben, der Aufzug endet direkt neben dem Schacht."

„Verstanden."

„Sie haben freie Hand. Halten Sie den Engel auf." drang Ikaris Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher im Hangar.

„Bestätige." brummte eine dunkle Männerstimme.

An der Oberfläche malträtierte der kopflose Gigant weiter das erste Panzerschott, das den zentralen Schacht verschloss. Jeder Schlag sandte Erschütterungen durch die Stadt.  
>Direkt neben ihm öffnete sich das Ausgangstor eines der über das Gelände verteilten Aufzüge. Aus der Öffnung schoss eine menschliche Gestalt, im Vergleich zu dem Engel ein Staubkorn. Die ihn tragende Energie reichte aus, um bis auf Hüfthöhe des Engels geschleudert zu werden. Die winzige Gestalt drehte sich in der Luft, stürzte von schräg oben auf das linke Kniegelenk Satchiels zu.<br>Der Engel kreischte vor Schmerzen auf, als der Einschlag sein Knie zerschmetterte.  
>Die winzige Gestalt stieß sich ab und flog bereits wieder durch die Luft, während der Gigant zur Seite kippte, beim Versuch, sich abzustützen, ein Gebäude zum Einsturz brachte. Schon kam der Winzling wieder in Reichweite.<br>Satchiel schlug nach ihm.  
>Der Winzling hielt sich an der Hand des Engels fest, brach ihm mit einem Roundhousekick den Daumen, turnte am Arm des Giganten hinauf, stieß sich erneut ab, flog nun direkt auf das Vogelgesicht mitten auf der Brust des Kolosses zu. Sein erster Faustschlag erzeugte Risse im AT-Feld des Engels. Der Schlag mit der zweiten Faust brachte es zum Zusammenbruch. Dann schlug er mit seiner dritten Faust – der hinter seinem Bart – zu und zerschmetterte Schädel und Kern des Engels.<p>

„Vernichtung des Engels durch Internet-Chuck Norris bestätigt." erklärte Shigeru Aoba von seinem Pult aus.  
>Der Hauptbildschirm zeigte nur ein Flammeninferno.<p>

„Das kann niemand überlebt haben… die Hitze kann Stahl schmelzen… kein Mensch…" murmelte Makoto Hyuga. „Selbst Internet-Chuck Norris…"

„Da!" schrie Maya Ibuki. „Da links unten!"

In den Flammen öffnete sich eine Gasse, durch die der bärtige Mann schritt.  
>„Auftrag ausgeführt." erklärte er. „Und dafür habt ihr mich aus meinem Schönheitsschlaf geweckt?"<p>

„Yay!" jubelte Maya. „Internet-Chuck Norris ist so… männlich!"

„Ich wäre gern so toll wie Internet-Chuck Norris!" erklärte Hyuga.

„Stimmt es, dass er in einem Stall geboren wurde, den er mit eigenen Händen gebaut hat?" fragte Aoba.

„Wenn ich groß bin, will ich wie Internet-Chuck Norris werden!" rief Shinji vom Eingang der Zentrale her – er trug Rei immer noch auf den Armen, die schwach atmete, jedoch hatte er sich auf der Suche nach einem Arzt hoffnungslos verlaufen.

„Ich auch!" rief Gendo mit glänzenden Augen vom Kommandostand her.

**II. **

Gendo Ikari gab einen frustrierten Seufzer von sich, als Captain Katsuragi endlich sein Büro verlassen hatte.

Sie hatte ihn und den Doktor gestört, und er hasste es, gestört zu werden...

Ikari drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl Akagi zu, sein Gesicht verriet immer noch keine Emotion, ebenso wenig wie seine Stimme, nur sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte leicht.

„Ritsuko... auf die Knie..."

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>Und so rollt die Handlung langsam an. Zu Beginn bewege ich mich noch sehr eng am Original und werde auch auf Weiteres mich an der Rahmenhandlung entlang hangeln.  
>Bedeutende Änderungen am Hintergrund von Rei und Asuka habe ich aber bereits angedeutet – Rei ist in dieser Geschichte aufgrund ihrer Engel-DNA ein „verbesserter" Mensch, schneller und stärker, was sich auch auf ihre Erholungszeiten von Verletzungen auswirkt, während Asuka weitaus größere Probleme mit sich herumträgt als in der Serie.<br>Auch Gendos Motivation ist anders, während Fuyutsukis Motiv immer noch die Befreiung Yuis ist. Shinjis Rückgrat ist etwas stärker ausgeprägt.  
>Und dann wären da meine Eigenschöpfungen – Wolf Larsen, Ann Larsen, Direktor Spender, ODIN, Jörg Peters und das PROPHET-Interface, auch wenn einige nur am Rand erwähnt werden. Jede Figur hat ihren Sinn. Das PROPHET-Interface wird noch öfters erwähnt werden, es stellt das (hier) von Naoko Akagi entwickelte Biocomputer-Interface dar, welches es überhaupt erst ermöglicht, die MAGI-Rechner und auch die EVANGELIONs betriebsfähig zu machen. Dass Wolf Larsen Charakterzüge anderer Figuren des SciFi-Genres aufweist, muss ich wohl auch nicht extra erwähnen, seinen Existenzsinn für die Geschichte erkläre ich, wenn es akut wird.<br>Die Pressesplitter sollen einen etwas tieferen Einblick in die Welt geben und wie Außenstehende auf das Geschehen reagieren.


	2. Block 2 Das Igelproblem

**Das Igelproblem**  
><strong>(A Transfer  Hedgehog's Dilemma)**

[Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis]

**Kapitel 06 - Bitterer Ruhm**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Shinji von Misato vor dem Schulgebäude der Tokio-3-Junior-High abgesetzt.

„Du bist in Klasse 2-A. Ich habe gestern alles mit dem Direktor abgesprochen, Bücher und ein Laptop werden gestellt, wende dich am besten an die Klassensprecherin, sie heißt, äh..."

Misato holte ein kleines Notizheft hervor und schlug nach.

„... Hikari Horaki. Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse..."

Sie griff in die Innentasche ihrer Jacke und reichte Shinji dann ein Handy.

„Hier. Darüber kannst du mich erreichen, die Nummer ist eingespeichert. Schalte es nie ab und führe es immer mit dir - sonst können wir dich vielleicht nicht verständigen, falls ein Engel auftauchen sollte. Verstanden?"

„Ja."

„In Ordnung. Ich werde dich nicht vom Unterricht abholen können, hast du dir den Weg gemerkt? - Oder, was soll´s, nimm den hier."

Damit drückte sie ihm einen Stadtplan in die Hand.

„Hast du dein Mittagessen?"

„In der Tasche..."

„Schön. Den Stundenplan soll dir die Klassensprecherin verraten. Willst du ein Bier, bevor´s zum Unterricht geht? Ich glaube, im Handschuhfach ist noch eine volle Dose."

„Äh, nein, Misato."

„Na gut, muss ich nicht teilen."

Sie grinste, boxte Shinji leicht gegen die Schulter.

„Und jetzt mach, dass du in deinen Klassenraum kommst."

„2-A."

„Genau. Bis heute Abend!"

Er stieg aus, wartete, bis sie abgefahren war, und wandte sich dann dem Schulgebäude zu.

Der Hof war menschenleer, in dem Fahrradschuppen, den er passierte, waren nur zwei Räder angekettet. Leer waren auch die Flure der Schule, leer und still.

Zu Shinjis Glück befand sich im Eingangsbereich ein Orientierungsplan, so musste er nicht den Hausmeister wecken, der in seinem Kabuff den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief. Sein Klassenraum lag im ersten Stock, so dass er kurz darauf, nachdem er mehrere leere Klassenzimmer passiert hatte, diesen auch erreichte.

Die Tür stand offen, zögernd trat er ein. Ein Lehrer war nicht anwesend, auch war nur die Hälfte der Pulte belegt, größtenteils von Schülern, welche ein absolut desinteressiertes Gesicht machten oder noch ein wenig Schlaf nachholten.

Um einen Tisch standen mehrere Mädchen herum und unterhielten sich, verstummten aber, als Shinji eintrat.

Eines der Mädchen löste sich aus der Traube und kam zu ihm.

„Hallo, kam ich dir helfen?"

Es hatte das dunkelbraune Haar seitlich zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten, das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht war voller Sommersprossen.

„Uhm, ja, vielleicht. Ich suche, äh, Hikari Horaki, die Klassensprecherin."

„Das bin ich. Lass mich raten - du musst Shinji Ikari sein, der Neue, stimmt´s?"

„Äh, ja."

„Schön, komm mit, das Lager ist gleich auf der anderen Seite des Flures."

„Ja."

Er folgte ihr über den Flur, wo sie einen großen Schrank aufschloss. In den Schrankfächern lagen zahlreiche Schulbücher.

„Mal sehen..."

„Das sind... ah... viele Bücher."

„Ja, die Schule wurde für viel mehr Schüler gebaut, als es tatsächlich in Tokio-3 gibt. Und jetzt, nach dem Angriff des Engels, sind einige im Krankenhaus und andere wurden von ihren Eltern an ungefährlichere Orte geschickt."

„Uhm, verstehe."

„Naja. Hier..."

Sie reichte ihm ein Buch nach dem anderen, bemerkte schließlich, dass er ins Schwanken kam unter der Last, nahm ihm die oberen Bücher wieder ab.

„Die brauchen wir heute ohnehin nicht, eigentlich brauchen wir keines davon."

„Wieso?"

Sie sah ihn mit einem seltsam resignierenden Blick an.

„Glaub mir, das erfährst du noch früher, als dir lieb ist. Aber hier, den Laptop wirst du brauchen können, du musst nur dein eigenes Passwort einrichten."

„Ja, danke..."

„Wie lange bist du schon in der Stadt?"

„Uhm, seit vorgestern."

„Dann hast du ja den Angriff miterlebt..."

Er nickte nur.

„Arbeitet dein Vater auch für NERV?"

Wieder nickte er nur, verzog dabei säuerlich das Gesicht, was bei ihr einen betroffenen Blick hervorrief.

„Der Unterricht fängt gleich an."

Shinji folgte Hikari zurück in den Klassenraum, in dem eine Änderung erfolgt war - auf einem der vormals leere Plätze bei den Fenstern saß Rei Ayanami, einen Arm immer noch eingegipst und geschient, ein Bein immer noch bandagiert, ebenso der Kopf. Sie trug eine blau-weiße Schuluniform, hatte den Kopf aufgestützt und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Shinji stoppte.

Hikari, die sein Anhalten falsch interpretierte, deutete auf die leeren Plätze.

„Such dir einen aus, sind genug frei."

„Uh, danke."

Er lächelte nervös, deutete eine Verbeugung an und stellte seine Tasche neben eines der freien Pulte weiter hinten im Raum, platzierte dann die Bücher und den Laptop auf dem Pult und sah sich erneut um.

Das blasse Mädchen blickte immer noch aus dem Fenster. Vielleicht sollte er es begrüßen, immerhin waren sie in gewisser Weise nicht nur in derselben Klasse, sondern Kollegen, steckten also beide mittendrin in der gleichen Sache. Und vielleicht konnte er von ihr etwas über seinen Vater erfahren...

Einen tiefen Atemzug später setzte Shinji sich in Bewegung.

„Ahm, hallo." sagte er leise, als er neben Rei Ayanamis Pult stand.

Langsam wandte sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.

Der Blick aus ihrem scharlachroten Auge schien sich in seine Seele zu brennen.

Sie nickte ihm knapp zu.

„Ähm, ich wollte nur fragen, wie es dir geht..."

Als Antwort hob sie den eingegipsten Arm, dann wandte sie sich wieder der Betrachtung des leeren Hofes zu.

Shinji stand noch einen Moment neben ihrem Pult, darauf hoffend, dass sie vielleicht doch noch etwas sagen würde, gab dann aber schließlich auf und ging zu seinem eigenen Platz

*** NGE ***

Eine Stunde später, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, wusste Shinji, was Hikari gemeint hatte. Eigentlich hatte Japanisch-Unterricht auf seinem Stundenplan gestanden, doch der Lehrer hat die Zeit damit verbracht, einen endlosen Monolog über den Second Impact abzuliefern. Und zu Shinjis Entsetzen unterrichtete derselbe Lehrer die Klasse auch in Geschichte, Erdkunde und zwei weiteren Fächern. Das würden sehr lange Stunden werden...

Ab und an irrte sein Blick zu Rei Ayanami hinüber, diese zeigte ebenso wenig Interesse an dem Unterricht, wie die meisten anderen, doch im Gegensatz zu diesen schlug sie die Zeit weder mit Schlafen noch Chatten über das schuleigene Intranet tot, sondern blickte nur aus dem Fenster. Sie hätte genauso gut gar nicht anwesend sein können, aber zumindest bei diesem Lehrer galt das wohl für die ganze Klasse, hatte er doch seinen Monolog begonnen, kaum dass er den Raum betreten hatte, ohne die Anwesenheitsliste zu überprüfen oder die Schüler auch nur zu beachten. Dazu kam noch, dass er seinen Monolog anscheinend an einem Punkt, an dem er zuletzt abgebrochen hatte, direkt wieder angesetzt hatte... Shinji hatte die ersten zehn Minuten lang versucht, den weitschweifenden Ausführungen zu folgen, hatte schließlich aber kapituliert und sich dem Laptop zugewandt; nachdem er sein eigenes Passwort installiert hatte, war seine erste Handlung die Suche nach irgendwelchen, mit dem Betriebssystem mitgelieferten, Spielen gewesen...

Was Shinji jedoch nicht bemerkte, war die Tatsache, dass Rei die Reflexionen in der Fensterscheibe studierte, wobei sie seinem Spiegelbild besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ, ebenso wie sie das leise Getuschel und die Blicke bemerkte, welche die anderen ihm immer wieder zuwarfen...

*** NGE ***

Während der kurzen Pause sah Shinji sich plötzlich von dreien seiner Mitschülerinnen umringt

„Sag mal, du, Ikari, können wir dich mal ´was fragen?"

„Äh..."

„Stimmt das Gerücht?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte an ein großes Fragezeichen.

„Was für ein Gerücht?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm!" - „Na, dass du der Pilot von dem Roboter bist, dem purpur-grünen."

„Uhm..."

Shinji sah sich hilfesuchend um, doch die einzige Person, die ihm vielleicht hätte helfen können, deren Blick er suchte, ohne es sich einzugestehen, wandte ihm weiterhin den Rücken zu, blickte weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

Er schluckte.

„Ja, es stimmt." murmelte er.

„Was?" - „Er sagt, es stimmt!"

Wie auf ein geheimes Signal hin umstanden im nächsten Moment seine übrigen Mitschüler sein Pult und begannen, auf ihn einzureden. Die unerwartete Aufmerksamkeit war ihm zwar peinlich, gefiel ihm aber auch, schließlich war dies in seinen Augen auch so etwas wie die Anerkennung, auf die er nach dem Kampf von den Erwachsenen vergeblich - außer von Misato natürlich - gehofft hatte.

Rei hingegen blieb an ihrem Platz und blickte weiterhin aus dem Fenster, schüttelte nur kurz unmerklich den Kopf.

_Das Third Child hatte nicht verstanden... es ging nicht um Ruhm oder Anerkennung, nur die Mission selbst war wichtig...  
><em>Dennoch beobachtete sie ihn weiterhin genau in der Spiegelung, studierte genau jede Regung seines Gesichtes, während ihr eigenes völlig unbewegt blieb.

Die Fragen prasselten nur so auf Shinji ein - wie er ausgewählt worden war, wie es gewesen war, den Roboter zu steuern, wer, wo, wie, was, warum... schließlich fragte ein Mädchen nach dem Monster und wo es hergekommen war.

Shinji, der sich in einem heftigen Anfall plötzlichen Lampenfiebers bisher seine Antwort mehr schlecht als recht zusammengestottert hatte, hob die Schultern.

„Ich... weiß es auch nicht genau... uhm... sie nennen diese Wesen Engel..."

„Engel? Warum denn Engel, das passt doch überhaupt nicht." - „Ist sicher ein Codename." - „Was weißt du denn darüber?" - „Aber..." - „Lasst ihn doch ausreden."

„Uhm, anscheinend weiß niemand so genau darüber Bescheid."

„Und der Roboter, wie heißt der?"

„Das, ah, das ist ein EVANGELION, aber, uh, das ist eigentlich alles, ahm, geheim und..."

„Na klar. Alles geheim. Tut mächtig schlau, hat aber selbst keine Ahnung. Stimmt doch, oder nicht?" war eine laute, zornige Stimme zu hören, die in einem dicken osakaer Dialekt sprach.

Mit einem Schlag war alles still.

Der Sprecher war ein hochgewachsener Junge in einem Trainingsanzug, der, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt stand und Shinji finster ansah.

Die Klassensprecherin trat zwischen den Jungen und Shinji.

„Suzuhara! Du hast die ganze Woche unentschuldigt gefehlt..."

„Halt die Klappe!" schnauzte der andere sie an, dass sie erschrocken einen Schritt zurückwich, dann stieß er mehrere der Schüler, die Shinjis Pult umstanden, zur Seite und stützte sich mit den Händen auf, beugte sich vor, bis seine Nasenspitze die Shinji Ikaris beinahe berührte.

„So, Neuer, du warst also der Pilot. Komm mal eben mit raus!"

Damit wandte er sich ab und verließ den Raum.

„Uhm..."

Shinjis Blick irrte von einem seiner Mitschüler zum nächsten, doch keiner von ihnen begegnete seinem Blick, entweder blickten sie zu Boden oder zur Seite oder hatten plötzlich etwas furchtbar wichtigeres zu tun.

Langsam stand Shinji auf.

„Bleib hier." flüsterte Hikari. „Suzuhara ist furchtbar übellaunig."

„Aber, was... ah... was will er von mir?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Shinji zögerte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn draußen erwartete. Allerdings konnte er fast spüren, wie die Blicke der anderen an ihm klebten, wenn er sie nicht ansah. Er begriff, dass der andere, von dem er nur den Nachnamen kannte, ihn herausgefordert hatte, dass er soeben aufgefordert worden war, zu zeigen, wo in der internen Hackordnung innerhalb der Klasse er sich einordnen wollte, so interpretierte Shinji das Auftreten Suzuharas jedenfalls.

Und wenn er der Aufforderung, nach draußen zu kommen, nicht folgte, würden sie ihn als Feigling abstempeln...

„Vielleicht... vielleicht ist es nur ein... Missverständnis... Vielleicht kann ich mit ihm reden." sagte er, nicht um Hikari zu beruhigen, sondern, um sich selbst Mut zu machen.

Und damit verließ er den Klassenraum.

Genau zehn Sekunden später erhob sich Rei Ayanami, nahm ihre Tasche und ging langsam zur Tür.

„Ayanami, der Unterricht..." setzte Hikari an, wurde aber von einem stummen Blick aus einem einzelnen roten Auge zum Schweigen gebracht.

Ohne weitere Unterbrechungen verließ auch Rei den Raum.

Hikari ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken.

„Nimmt mich denn keiner mehr ernst?" murmelte sie leise.

*** NGE ***

Shinji fand Suzuhara hinter der Schule auf dem Sportplatz in Begleitung eines zweiten Jungen, der optisch das genaue Gegenteil war, wo Suzuhara groß und durchtrainiert war, war der andere klein und vermittelte eher den Eindruck einer Couchkartoffel mit Brille, ohne dabei füllig zu wirken.

Shinji ging direkt auf Suzuhara zu, wollte Rückgrat beweisen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihn nicht einfach herumstoßen konnte.

„Hör mal, ich weiß nicht..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn da landete der Junge im Trainingsanzug schon einen kräftigen Faustschlag mitten in Shinjis Gesicht, der Shinji von den Beinen holte. Hart schlug er mit der ganzen Körperlänge auf die Aschenbahn.

„Jetzt hör gut zu!" verkündete Suzuhara, während er sich die Ärmel hochkrempelte. „Meine kleine Schwester liegt verletzt im Krankenhaus! Was glaubst du, wer an ihrem Zustand schuld ist?"

„Was...?" fragte Shinji, dem Blut aus der Nase lief.

„Was? Was? Ist das alles? Es ist deine Schuld, dass sie vielleicht nie wieder laufen kann - weil du mit deinem verdammten Roboter das Haus über ihr zum Einsturz gebracht hast!"

Shinji schluckte.

Das hatte er nicht gewusst.

Er hatte angenommen, dass die Stadt während des Kampfes bereits völlig evakuiert gewesen war.

„Tut mir leid." sagte er leise.

Auf Suzuharas Stirn schwoll eine Zornesader an. Der andere Junge versuchte ihn zurückzuhalten, während Shinji langsam aufstand.

„Willst du mich verarschen? Es tut dir leid? Ja, verdammt, es wird dir sehr leid tun!"

„He, Toji, es reicht!" versuchte der andere Junge ihn zu beschwichtigen,

„Schnauze, Kensuke! Dieser... Typ… ist schuld an Maris Zustand!"

Shinji blickte Suzuhara in die Augen, sah nur rasende Wut.

Er selbst fühlte Bedauern, gerade eben noch hatte er im Klassenraum als großer Held gefühlt, umschwärmt von den anderen, doch davon war nichts mehr übrig, nur bittere Leere, nachdem er mit den Konsequenzen seines Handelns konfrontiert worden war, schließlich hatte er den EVA gesteuert... Und auch, wenn er Toji Suzuharas Schwester nicht kannte, so verspürte er doch starke Schuldgefühle.

„Ich sagte, dass es mir leid tut... Ich wusste nicht,... dass noch Menschen in den Häusern waren... niemand hat..."

„Niemand hat... ja, schieb es nur auf andere..." grollte Suzuhara.

„Was willst du eigentlich? Soll ich auf die Knie fallen und... und um Vergebung bitten? Ich tue es, wenn du glaubst, es würde deiner Schwester helfen..."

Suzuharas Augen quollen fast aus den Höhlen.

Dann schlug er wieder zu, dieses Mal in den Magen.

Wieder flog Shinji rückwärts, hatte plötzlich sein Frühstück wieder im Mund.

Suzuhara baute sich vor ihm auf, den anderen mit der Brille, der immer noch versuchte, ihn zurückzuhalten, wie ein lästiges Anhängsel am Arm.

„Machst du dich über mich lustig? Komm, steh auf... na, komm schon!"

Vom Rand des Feldes aus hatte Rei das Geschehen beobachtet.

Warum wehrte Pilot Ikari sich nicht? Lag es daran, dass der andere ihm körperlich überlegen war? Oder war er vielleicht vor Angst gelähmt?

Und wo waren die Sicherheitskräfte, welche die Piloten eigentlich überwachen und beschützen sollten? Momentan konnte sie nicht einmal die beiden ihr zugeteilten Männer in Schwarz sehen, obwohl sie darin inzwischen recht geübt war; wo war Ishiren-san?

Wenn Pilot Ikari sich nicht wehrte, Schüler Suzuhara allerdings damit fortfuhr, ihn körperlich zu misshandeln, konnte er bleibende Schäden erleiden, welche seine Funktionsfähigkeit beeinträchtigen konnten. Und dann würde der Kommandant ihn wahrscheinlich dorthin zurückschicken, von wo er ihn hatte kommen lassen. Und dann würde sie wieder die einzige EVA-Pilotin in Tokio-3 sein, diejenige, welche allein die Verantwortung für die Mission trug... _und sie würde wieder allein sein..._

*** NGE ***

Wolf Larsen musterte die Mitglieder seines Einsatzteams. Es waren vier Männer und zwei Frauen. Die RABEN ODINs operierten entweder zu zweit oder in Siebenergruppen, wenn der Einsatz ein größeres Aufgebot erforderte – Einsatzleiter und drei Zweierteams.

Kurz informierte er sie über Hintergrund und Ziel des Einsatzes.

Jeder von ihnen nickte.

Sie befanden sich an Bord eines Stealth-Hubschraubers, dessen gedämpfte Motoren kaum Lärm verursachten, einer Spezialmaschine, die genau zu dem Zweck gebaut worden war, um kleine Einsatzgruppen schnell und unbemerkt ins Zielgebiet zu bringen. Wie ein Schatten glitt die Maschine über das nächtliche Bergland Kurdistans.

Jedes Mitglied des Teams trug einen schwarzen Tarnanzug und war mit mehreren Waffen ausgestattet.

Larsen blickte jedem von ihnen ins Gesicht.

Die Hälfte von ihnen hatte er selbst ausgebildet, die anderen waren von Leuten trainiert worden, denen er vertraute wie sich selbst. Und doch war einer von ihnen ein Verräter, ein Maulwurf, den ODIN-Direktor Wilforth F. Cedrick, seines Zeichens früherer General bei den US-amerikanischen Streitkräften und Mitglied einer uralten Verschwörergruppe namens SEELE, deren Einfluss bis in die höchsten Etagen von Politik, Militär, Wirtschaft und Kirche reichte, eingeschleust hatte.

SEELE stand hinter NERV, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der bis dahin völlig unbekannte Gendo Ikari die Mittel erhalten hatte, um NERV aus dem Boden zu stampfen und die Projekte E und GEHIRN in die Wege zu leiten, denen die EVANGELIONs entsprungen waren.

Bereits vor fünf Jahren war Larsen auf die Spuren SEELEs gestoßen, die auch vor Erpressung und Mord nicht zurückschreckten, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Er selbst hatte zwei Menschen, beides hochrangige Wirtschaftsführer, im Auftrag ODINs liquidiert, doch dann waren ihm Zweifel gekommen, ob es sich bei diesen beiden wirklich die Urheber staatsfeindlicher Machenschaften gehandelt hatte. Bei seinen Ermittlungen auf eigene Faust war er auf die Verbindung Cedricks zu SEELE gestoßen und hatte nur mit Mühe seine Spuren verwischen können - ohne die Hilfe seines Vorgesetzen, der ebenfalls eigene Recherchen anstellte, wäre er wahrscheinlich damals schon aufgeflogen. Er war ein Killer, ja, aber er versuchte stets bei jedem seiner Aufträge Abstand zu wahren, um niemals die Schwelle vom Killer zum Mörder zu überschreiten, der aus persönlichen Motiven handelte; er tötete, doch er tötete jene, die durch ihre Taten selbst das Urteil über sich verhängt hatten. Der Rat von ODIN entschied darüber, gegen wen er ins Feld geschickt wurde. Doch Cedrick hatte die Spielregeln verändert, er hatte Larsen zu seinem persönlichen Auftragsmörder gemacht, hatte alle Grundsätze, welche dieser für sich selbst aufgestellt hatte, mit Füßen getreten. Und das machte Larsen zornig.

Doch es gab noch einen anderen Grund für ihn, gegen SEELE zu ermitteln - Asuka, die Patentochter seiner Frau, welche seit zehn Jahren bei ihnen im Haushalt lebte, Asuka, für die er sich verantwortlich fühlte, in deren Interesse er sogar seine besonderen Fähigkeiten eingesetzt hatte, um ihren Vater derart einzuschüchtern, dass er zustimmte, ihm und Ann Larsen das Sorgerecht über seine Tochter zu übertragen, Asuka, welche von NERV als EVA-Pilotin rekrutiert worden war und wahrscheinlich bald angefordert werden würde...

Und nun hockte er in einem Hubschrauber und versuchte herauszufinden, welcher seiner Begleiter der Verräter war, der dafür sorgen sollte, dass der Einsatz zwar gelang, der aber auch als einziger Überlebender ins ODIN-Hauptquartier, ASGARD, zurückkehren sollte...

Der Hubschrauber setzte zur Landung an, viel weiter südlich als in den Einsatzakten vorgeschlagen, um jede Möglichkeit eines vorbereiteten Hinterhaltes auszuschließen.

Die sieben Schwarzgekleideten verließen die Maschine, die mit derselben gespenstischen Lautlosigkeit wieder abhob, mit der sie auch gelandet war

Wolf Larsen erlaubte sich einen letzten ruhigen Atemzug, in dem er die Bergluft einsog, in dem er den letzten friedlichen Augenblick genoss.

Einer seiner Begleiter war ein Verräter... ein Verräter, der wahrscheinlich imstande war, ihn zu töten, wenn er ihm die Gelegenheit gab...

Mit einer knappen Handbewegung wies er seine Begleiter an, einen Halbkreis zu bilden.

Noch einmal musterte er sie. Die Dunkelheit war kein Problem, aufgrund seiner besonderen... _Ausstattung_... war er in der Lage, jede Einzelheit zu erkennen, jedes Muskelzucken, jedes Aufflackern in den Augen...

„Planänderung. Die Mission ist kompromittiert, wir werden abbrechen."

„Sir..." flüsterte ein Mann zu seiner Linken. Es war keines der Teammitglieder, die er selbst ausgebildet hatte.

„Es handelt sich um eine Falle. Der Gegner weiß von unserer Anwesenheit, wahrscheinlich kennt er sogar den Zeitplan."

Die anderen wechselten betroffene Blicke.

„Und der Virus?" fragte eine der beiden Frauen.

„Existiert."

„Dann müssen wir auch handeln."

„Nein."

„Aber wir sind RABEN, wir sind besser ausgebildet als der Gegner, wir sind ihnen überlegen, egal, was sie über uns wissen, oder wo sie uns erwarten." betete einer der Spezialisten das Credo der Organisation herunter. – _RABEN sind anderen Kombattanten überlegen. RABEN sterben nicht im Einsatz._

Aus den Augenwinkeln fixierte er den Sprecher, wartete auf eine Reaktion.

„Wir brechen ab."

„Ja, Sir. Bestätigt."

Larsen nickte unmerklich.

Die andere wirkte nicht gerade begeistert davon, die Aktion abbrechen zu müssen, aber die jeweilige Reaktion fiel ansonsten völlig ruhig aus.

Bei zwei weiteren Mitgliedern seines Teams kam er zu dem gleichen Schluss.

„Ihre Befehle, Sir?"

„Wir teilen uns auf und schlagen einen weiten Bogen. Wir sind auf uns allein gestellt, keine Rückendeckung, keine Unterstützung."

„Das ist Verrat!"

Larsen hatte seine Waffe im gleichen Augenblick aus dem Halfter wie der Sprecher, hatte die Mündung im gleichen Augenblick auf dessen Stirn gerichtet, wie er selbst in eine Pistolenmündung blickte.

Natürlich war es keiner derjenigen, die er selbst ausgebildet hatte...

Er registrierte jedes Zucken der Augenwinkel, jede Veränderung der Atmung.

„Sie arbeiten mit dem Gegner!"

Die anderen Agenten verhielten sich ruhig, hatten zwar die Hände auf ihren Waffen, wirkten jedoch unschlüssig, eine solche Situation gehörte nicht zu ihrer Ausbildung, Zweifel an den Befehlen der Vorgesetzten gehörten nicht zur Ausbildung... außer natürlich, man wurde von Toby Simmons ausgebildet, der sogar an sich selbst zweifelte...

„Direktor Cedrick arbeitet mit dem Feind." erklärte er völlig ruhig - und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, schwenkte den Lauf seiner Waffe herum auf den Agenten, der gerade, während die anderen abgelenkt waren, seine Waffe gezogen hatte, zog den Abzug durch, stanzte dem anderen ein kreisrundes Loch in die Stirn.

Der andere kam nicht mehr dazu, seine Waffe abzufeuern, stürzte lautlos nach hinten.

Dabei hätte er mit diesem Manöver rechnen müssen, schließlich hatte Wolf ihn trainiert...

Larsen fing seinen eigenen Sturz ab, kam wieder auf die Beine, blickte in die Mündungen von vier großkalibrigen Waffen. Der sechste Agent des Teams kümmerte sich gerade um den Niedergeschossenen, schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

„Überprüfen Sie seine Waffe." flüsterte Larsen, während er mit abgespreizten Armen dastand, die eigene Waffe locker in der Hand zu Boden gerichtet.

Der Agent befolgte seine Anweisung automatisch, richtete sich dann langsam auf.

„Panzerbrechende Explosivmunition..."

Larsen verzog das Gesicht..

_Das hätte wehgetan... wenn ich es denn überlebt hätte..._

Ohne Hast steckte er seine Waffe zurück ins Halfter.

„Stimmt es?" fragte Simmons Schüler.

Larsen nickte.

„Das ganze Team sollte geopfert werden - bis auf den da..."

Er deutete auf den Toten.

„Verstecken?"

„Verstecken."

Die fünf anderen begannen, wie ein Uhrwerk zu funktionieren - während drei von ihnen nach allen Seiten absicherten, nahmen zwei weitere die Ausrüstung des Toten an sich, dann schleiften sie ihn zwischen mehrere Sträucher und deckten die Leiche mit Steinen ab.

„Weitere Anweisungen, Sir?"

Larsen ließ sich sein inneres Aufatmen, die Gruppe wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben, nicht anmerken.

„Wir teilen uns auf, ich werde allein ins Zielgebiet vordringen, Sie ziehen sich zurück. Ein Transportmittel erwartet uns an einem geheimen Treffpunkt, die Koordinaten finden Sie in ihren zusätzlichen Unterlagen."

„Sie wollen das Unternehmen allein durchziehen, Sir?"

„Ja. der Gegner erwartet eine kleine Armee, keinen einzelnen Mann."

„Aber das Risiko..."

„Ist akzeptabel."

„Wäre es nicht trotzdem besser..."

„Ich habe Sie als Mitglieder meines Teams ausgewählt, obwohl ich wusste, was passieren könnte. Damit bin ich für Ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich... soweit mir möglich. Für die Organisation sind wir zum Zeitpunkt des Abfluges als Verluste abgeschrieben worden. Ich bin für Ihre Lage verantwortlich, aber ich habe mich für Sie entschieden, weil Sie die besten sind, weil ich mir sicher bin, mit Ihrer Unterstützung die Verschwörung, welcher Direktor Cedrick angehört, aushebeln zu können... _weil Sie RABEN sind._ Aber dazu müssen Sie überleben. Sollte ich nicht zurückkommen, wird jemand anders Sie kontaktieren."

*** NGE ***

Toji Suzuhara hatte Shinji am Kragen seines Hemdes gepackt und holte gerade wieder zum Schlag aus, als jemand sich zwischen ihn und den jungen Ikari schob und er unvermittelt in ein scharlachrotes Auge blickte, welches ihn ohne zu blinzeln anstarrte.

Vor Überraschung ließ er Shinji los, trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Aus dem Weg!"

Rei Ayanamis Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, immer noch blinzelte sie nicht, schien den größeren und kräftigen Jungen niederstarren zu wollen.

„Was geht hier vor?" rief da die Klassensprecherin Hikari, die nun ebenfalls vor Ort aufgetaucht war, mehrere Mitschüler im Schlepptau. Sie wirkte ziemlich wütend.

Toji warf einen letzten Blick auf den am Boden hockenden Shinji Ikari, verzog verächtlich das Gesicht, dann verließ er den Sportplatz.

Hikari und die anderen versammelten sich um Shinji und Rei, welche immer noch wie eine Statue dastand. Zwei Mädchen halfen Shinji auf die Beine.

„Das ist ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen." - „Suzuhara macht aber nur Ärger!" - „Wenn ihn ein Lehrer gesehen hätte, hätten sie ihn von der Schule geworfen." - „Bist du in Ordnung?" - „Deine Nase..."

„Es geht... danke..." murmelte Shinji und wehrte jeden weiteren Hilfeversuch ab. „Ich... ich wäre gern allein..."

Sie blickten ihn an, als zweifelten sie an seinem Verstand; nur Hikari nickte.

„Falls ein Lehrer fragt... sage ich ihm, dass du dich nicht wohlgefühlt hast."

„Ja..."

Shinji nickte. Das würde nicht einmal gelogen sein.

„Und ich werde deine Sachen in meinem Pult einschließen."

Er nickte wieder, sah dann zu, wie die Klassensprecherin ihre Mitschüler in den Klassenraum zurückbeorderte und die Gruppe den Platz verließ.

Jetzt war nur noch Ayanami bei ihm.

Sie drehte sich langsam um, blickte ihn an.

„Warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt, Pilot Ikari?"

Die Frage überraschte ihn.

„Was... was hätte das genutzt...?"

Sie blinzelte überrascht.

„Warum hast du mir geholfen?"

Sie antwortete nicht, betrachtete stattdessen sein Gesicht.

„Deine Nase blutet."

Er tastete sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Äh... ja..."

„Dort drüben kannst du dich waschen."

Sie führte ihn zu einem Wasserbecken.

„Ich... Ayanami, danke."

Sie nickte nur knapp, bevor sie sich abwandte und ging. 

**4. Zwischenspiel:**

Gendo Ikari stand vor dem nicht-existenten Tisch in dem nicht-existenten Raum und musterte die ebenfalls nicht-anwesenden Mitglieder des Komitees. Wie üblich fand das Treffen in einem virtuell-simulierten Raum statt, während die Teilnehmer über die ganze Welt verteilt waren.

Vorsitzender der Gruppe war ein alter Mann, dessen Augen hinter einem metallenen Visor verborgen lagen.

„Ikari, berichten Sie."

„Der Engel, welcher mit der Bezeichnung Satchiel versehen wurde, konnte aufgehalten und vernichtet werden. Leichte bis mittlere Schäden an den beiden EVANGELIONs, einer der Piloten wurde verletzt."

„Bei ihnen klingt das immer alles so einfach... vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie uns alles verdanken, was Sie sind, wir haben Ihnen die Mittel besorgt, NERV aufzubauen. Ohne uns wären Sie immer noch ein unbedeutender und unbekannter Wissenschaftler." knurrte ein Mann ebenfalls fortgeschrittenen Alters zu Ikaris Linken. Überhaupt waren außer Ikari alle Anwesenden altersgemäß irgendwo zwischen alt, uralt und scheintot einzuordnen.

„Kein Grund, sich aufzuregen." erklärte ein dritter Mann. „Auch wenn die Reparaturkosten für die beiden EVAs hoch genug sind, um eine kleinere Nation in den Ruin zu treiben."

„Wo gehobelt wird, da fallen Späne. Der Sieg über den Engel sollte im Vordergrund stehen, immerhin war es der erste Einsatz der beiden EVAs." schloss sich ein vierter Mann seinem Vorredner an.

„Ja, aber musste er EVA-01 seinem Sohn geben? Gab es keinen anderen Kandidaten?"

„Nein. Es war kein anderer Kandidat zur Hand. Die Versuchsgruppe hat bisher ebenfalls niemanden hervorgebracht." brummte Ikari.

„Das Second Child kann jederzeit nach Japan geschickt werden, nur Einheit-02 benötigt noch einige Wochen bis zur völligen Fertigstellung aufgrund der Modifikationen, welche die Serienfertigung gegenüber den beiden Urmodellen auszeichnen."

„Der fünfte Kandidat ist ebenfalls fast so weit."

Ikari schwieg, lauschte dem Gespräch der Mitglieder von SEELE...

„Haben Sie endlich alle Vorkehrungen getroffen, um die Erziehungsberechtigten des zweiten aus dem Weg zu räumen?"

„Ja. Die Einmischung Commander Larsens kann den Plan nur unwesentlich verzögert. Die Patentante des Second Child liegt infolge langfristiger Verabreichung von Injektionen im Sterben und der Cyborg selbst wird den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben."

„Auch eine dieser notwendigen Ausgaben. Der Commander war ein exzellenter Vollstrecker. Aber anscheinend war doch noch genug von ihm selbst übrig, um den menschlichen Elterninstinkt anzusprechen."

„Das Kapitel kann als abgeschlossen betrachtet werden."

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Larsen kein Risiko mehr darstellt?"

„Die Falle, in die er hineinläuft, wurde von mir von langer Hand vorbereitet. Damit es für die anderen Direktoren ODINs glaubwürdig aussieht, war ich gezwungen, ein ganzes Spezialisten-Team zu opfern."

„Wo gehobelt wird..."

„Nicht noch mal", seufzte der Vorsitzende und wandte sich an Ikari. „Ich beglückwünsche Sie zum Sieg über den Engel. Aber Sie dürfen die Hauptsache nicht vergessen - den Plan zur Vervollkommnung des Menschen."

„Es ist mir bewusst, dass der Plan die einzige Hoffnung darstellt."

„Auf alle Fälle darf das Auftauchen eines Engels den Plan nicht weiter verzögern."

„Ich arbeite zweigleisig an der Sache."

„Gut. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass die Ausführung des Planes im letzten Moment von einem Gegner gestört wird."

„Verlassen Sie sich ganz auf mich."

„Wie sieht es mit der Veränderung der Berichte aus?"

„Ich habe alles in der Hand, meine Untergebenen erhalten nur die Informationen, welche sie benötigen, um ihre Funktionen zu erfüllen."

„Dann ist das alles. Sie können uns verlassen." 

**Kapitel 07 - „Was wollt ihr alle von mir?"**

Shinji kehrte nicht in den Klassenraum zurück, um seine Sachen zu holen, die Klassensprecherin erschien fähig und vertrauenswürdig, dass sie ihr Versprechen erfüllte. Und er hatte auch kein Interesse, dem wütenden Suzuhara vielleicht noch einmal über den Weg zu laufen. In dessen Augen hatte er etwas gesehen, das ihn stark an die Eindrücke erinnerte, die er während des Kampfes mit dem Engel gehabt hatte, die gleiche finstere Wut, denselben selbstzerstörerischen mörderischen Zorn...

Nachdem er sich mit einem Taschentuch das Gesicht gesäubert und vorsichtig festgestellt hatte, dass weder seine Nase gebrochen, noch die Lippe aufgeplatzt war, machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

Sein Magen schmerzte von Suzuharas zweitem Hieb, er verspürte eine leichte Übelkeit und den Drang, sich irgendwo zusammenzurollen, bis die Schmerzen entweder verschwunden waren, oder er einfach starb...

In diesem Augenblick war es ihm tatsächlich egal, ob er lebte oder tot umfiel, es kümmerte doch ohnehin niemanden... außer vielleicht... Misato? - wollte sie ihn nicht nur als Piloten, genau wie sein Vater oder Doktor Akagi? Und Ayanami? Warum hatte sie eingegriffen? Suzuhara hätte ihr möglicherweise ebenfalls einen Schlag versetzt, trotz ihrer Verletzungen. Weshalb war sie dieses Risiko eingegangen? Und warum war sie im Anschluss einfach gegangen?

Mit hängenden Schultern und schlurfenden Schrittes bewegte er sich die Straße hinunter, eine Hand gegen den Magen, die andere mit dem Taschentuch gegen die Nase gedrückt.

In dieser Lage überfiel ihn regelrecht das Piepen seines Handys.

Er fingerte es aus seiner Hosentasche und las auf dem Display, dass er sich im Hauptquartier melden sollte.

Und das gerade, als er gedacht hatte, der Tag könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden...

Zu seinem Glück befand sich eine U-Bahnhaltestelle ganz in der Nähe, so dass er nicht weit gehen musste. Nach zweimaligem Umsteigen fand er sich in einer Station wieder, die über einen Aufzug mit der Geofront verbunden war.

Die Schlüsselkarte seines Handys funktionierte als ID-Card, welche ihm die Benutzung des Aufzuges erlaubte. In der Aufzugskabine, welche groß genug für wenigstens zwanzig Personen war, gab es nur zwei Knöpfe, aufwärts und abwärts. Und nur der Abwärts-Knopf war freigeschaltet.

Shinji drückte auf Abwärts und lehnte sich, sich immer noch den Bauch haltend, gegen die Metallwand des Aufzuges, während die Lifttüren zuglitten und die Kabine sich in Bewegung setzte.

Es war unangenehm still und die Fahrt dauerte insgesamt fünf Minuten.

Shinji wünschte sich, seinen SDAT-Player dabeizuhaben, dann hätte er wenigstens Musik hören können, doch der aufgepeppte MP3-Spieler befand sich in dem Reisekoffer mit seinen anderen Sachen, der bisher noch nicht mit der Bahn eingetroffen war.

Schließlich hielt der Aufzug und die Türen öffneten sich. Hinter ihnen lag eine ähnliche Bahnstation wie an der Oberfläche, wo ein Zug bereits auf ihn zu warten schien, denn dieser fuhr sofort an, kaum dass Shinji ihn betreten hatte.

Eine weitere Minute später erreichte der Zug die zentrale Haltestelle beim NERV-HQ.

Wieder benutzte Shinji die ID-Karte, um das wuchtige Stahltor passieren zu können, welches den Haupteingang versperrte.

Misato Katsuragi erwartete ihn schon.

„Das ging aber schnell."

Shinji sah sie nur müde an.

„War ´was in der Schule?"

„Nein, nichts."

Er log, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, selbst wenn er es eigentlich lieber mit der Wahrheit hielt - schließlich ging es sie wirklich nichts an, wahrscheinlich hätte sie nicht einmal verstanden, weshalb Suzuhara seine Wut an ihm hatte auslassen wollen. NERV wollte ihn schließlich nur als Piloten, der für sie die Engel bekämpfte - und Misato gehörte wiederum zu NERV...

„Was gibt es?"

Sie blickte ihn entschuldigend an.

„Ritsuko wartet im Testcenter. Ich habe ihr eigentlich gesagt, dass wir dir noch ein, zwei Tage zum Eingewöhnen geben sollten, bevor wir mit deinem Training beginnen, aber sie meinte, die Zeit drängte... Komm, ich bringe dich hin, präge dir die Strecke gut ein. NERV sollte wirklich Pläne dieser Anlage an alle verteilen, damit wir uns besser zurechtfinden, oder Wegweiser aufstellen. Aber nein, alles Top Secret..."

Sie seufzte.

„Und das mir mit meinem schlechten Orientierungssinn..."

Shinji verdrehte hinter ihr die Augen.

Er wünschte sich, er hätte ihre Probleme, sie musste ja nicht in einen Riesenroboter steigen und in dieser verdammten LCL-Flüssigkeit baden. Und sie wurde sicher auch nicht von irgendwelchen Leuten zusammengeschlagen...

Zwei Etagen tiefer und etwa vier Sektionen weiter deutete Misato auf eine Tür am Gangende.

„Dahinter befindet sich das Testcenter, dort warte ich auf dich. Und hier rechts ist der Umkleideraum, zieh die für dich bereitliegende PlugSuit an und komm dann nach."

Als er nicht reagierte, zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Na los! Oder soll ich dir beim Umziehen helfen?"

„N-nein."

Er betrat die Umkleidekabine.

Der Raum hatte zu beiden Seiten jeweils zehn Spinde und eine Bank, eine offenstehende Tür auf der anderen Seite führte in einen Wasch- und Duschraum.

Auf der Bank zur rechten lag zusammengefaltet ein overallartiges dunkelblaues Kleidungsstück mit weißen Absätzen. Er nahm es hoch, faltete es auseinander. Es hatte seine Größe, schien ihm aber viel zu weit.

Seufzend zog er Schuhe, Strümpfe, Hemd und Hose aus und nahm den Anzug wieder in die Hand. Wahrscheinlich sah er darin aus wie ein Clown...

Es klopfte laut an der Tür.

„Shinji?" drang Misatos Stimme hinein. „Ritsuko sagt, die PlugSuit wird auf der nackten Haut getragen."

„Äh, ja."

Shinji verzog das Gesicht.

_Nicht nur wie ein Clown, sondern wie ein nackter Clown..._

„Und wenn du sie anhast, dann betätige den Dekompressionschalter am Handgelenk."

Er bestätigte, stieg nun auch aus seiner Unterwäsche und in die PlugSuit.

Tatsächlich hing sie an ihm wie ein nasser Sack, war weit genug, dass er zweimal hineingepasst hätte. Dann betrachtete er den Druckkontakt am Handgelenk und betätigte ihn schließlich.

Mit einem leisen Zischen wurde die Luft aus dem Anzug gepresst und er legte sich eng auf wie eine zweite Haut.

So sollte er rausgehen?

Ein Blick nach unten zeigte ihm, dass der Anzug an den dortigen Körperregionen nichts abzeichnete, trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht ganz wohl.

Zur Ablenkung räumte er seine Sachen in einen der Spinde. Zu seiner Verärgerung musste er feststellen, dass der Spind sich nicht abschließen ließ.

Also verließ er die Kabine wieder und wandte sich der breiten Tür des Testcenters zu.

*** NGE ***

Kurz darauf saß er wieder im EntryPlug von EVA-01 und kämpfte gegen den Würgereflex an, als das LCL über ihm zusammenschlug.

Dieses Mal schmeckte es nicht nach feuchter Pappe, sondern nach altem Käse.

„Wir machen jetzt ein paar Tests. Entspann dich." meldete sie Akagi über InterKom.

„Ja, ja. Entspannen...", murmelte Shinji.

Wie sollte er sich entspannen? Er atmete eine Flüssigkeit, die er am liebsten auswürgen würde, er saß in einer engen Kapsel, die wahrscheinlich sogar bei einem Bergarbeiter Platzangst hervorgerufen hätte, und als Krönung kam hinzu, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte, sich jemals freiwillig zu dem ganzen Unfug gemeldet zu haben...

„Shinji, was ist los? Meinen Anzeigen nach bist du ziemlich unruhig."

„Keine Ahnung." antwortete er unwillig.

„Na gut, machen wir weiter. Der taktische Computer zeigt dir jetzt die Pläne des Geländes - Zugangsschächte zur Geofront, Aufzugsschächte der EVAs, Waffenbunkergebäude, Anschlussstellen für das Versorgungskabel. Präge sie dir gut ein, es ist wichtig, dass du ihre Lage auch ohne die Hilfe des Computers kennst."

„Ja, ja..."

Im Testzentrum schaltete Akagi den Ton der Übertragung ab und wandte sich Misato zu.

„Er scheint mir recht unkooperativ. Weißt du, woran das liegen könnte?"

„Nein... Heute war der erste Schultag, vielleicht Stress mit den Mitschülern."

„Hm. Ich denke, ich werde nachher mal mit Rei sprechen, ob ihr etwas aufgefallen ist... Mich wundert ohnehin, dass er wieder einsteigt..."

„Ja. Der EVA löst nicht gerade Freudenstürme bei ihm aus - das sehe ich sogar ohne deine Messgeräte. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass sich seine Pflegeeltern noch nicht erkundigt haben, ob er heil angekommen ist."

„Hat er etwas in der Richtung gesagt?"

„Nein. Aber seltsam ist es trotzdem, immerhin hat er über zehn Jahre bei ihnen gelebt."

„Menschen sind seltsam... Du weißt doch: Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn."

„Aber zehn Jahre…"

„Du weißt, dass ich Zugang zu einer ganzen Reihe von Unterlagen habe, die nicht Teil von Shinjis Akte sind. Diese Pflegeeltern waren nicht wirklich das, was man liebevolle Eltern nennt."

„Haben sie ihn misshandelt?"

„Wenn du meinst, ob er geschlagen oder missbraucht wurde…"

„Ritsuko…"

„… kann ich dich beruhigen. Sie haben nie Hand an ihn gelegt. Aber man kann ein Kind auch anders misshandeln, indem man es ignoriert oder ihm mit Ablehnung begegnet, dafür sorgt, dass es keine Freunde und Kontakte gewinnt…"

„Das ist furchtbar."  
>Misatos Blick brannte sich auf den Monitor mit der Bildübertragung aus den Plug ein.<p>

„Hättest du mal besser erst mit mir gesprochen, ehe du ihn bei dir aufgenommen hast…"

„Ich glaube, er hat mich an mich selbst erinnert… du weißt doch sicher noch, welche Schwierigkeiten ich nach dem Impact hatte…"

„Du hast zwei Jahre lang kein Wort gesagt."

„Ja. Sie waren so nahe dran", Katsuragi hob eine Hand mit ausgestreckten Daumen und Zeigefinger, die einander fast berührten, „mich in die Klappsmühle zu stecken damals. Ich weiß nicht, was mich damals aus diesem Zustand herausgeholt hat."

„Naja, du hast die zwei Jahre dann ja recht schnell aufgeholt – als wir uns kennenlernten, hast du wie ein Wasserfall geredet – ich hätte dir damals gerne manchmal einen Stopfen in den Hals gedrückt, um Ruhe zu haben."

„Hm…"

„Aufgrund seiner Erfahrungen ist Shinji wie ein Igel. Und du weißt doch, was geschieht, wenn jemand einem Igel zu nahe kommt, dass er sich bedroht fühlt…"

„Er fährt die Stacheln aus und rollt sich zusammen."

„Genau. Darin sind Shinji und Rei sich beide sehr ähnlich."

„Rei auch…"

„Wenn du ihn erreichen willst, wird das viel Arbeit und Mühe erfordern. Und falls du nicht aufpasst, wird er seine Stacheln ausfahren und dich zurückstoßen. – So wie wir Menschen nun einmal sind. Doch bei den Children ist es um einiges extremer. Erschwerend kommt noch dazu, dass Shinji sich in der Pubertät befindet."

„Was macht das denn an der Sache schlimmer?"

„Das ist wie ein Alkoholiker mit Waffenschein. Zuviel Druck und du könntest plötzlich einen tollwütigen Igel haben…"

„Den Vergleich verstehe ich nicht ganz…"  
>Misato kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf.<p>

Ritsuko ließ verzweifelt den Kopf hängen.  
>„Das habe ich schon befürchtet."<p>

„Trotzdem... da fällt mir ein, könntest du über den Computer des Lebenserhaltungssystems vielleicht mal Shinjis Kopf abchecken? Ihm fehlt immer noch jede Erinnerung an das Ende des Kampfes gegen _Ziel: Satchiel_."

„Ich schaue mal... Nein, keine Anomalie feststellbar, die Beule an der Stirn ist gut abgeheilt. Wahrscheinlich liegt es an einer Art Schock... Moment, was ist denn das? Leichtes Knochen-trauma am Nasenbein und am Wangenknochen... das sieht mir ganz nach einem Faustabdruck aus."

„Also ist doch etwas in der Schule geschehen. Rede mit Rei."

„Das mache ich nachher. – Vielleicht ist Shinji in eine Schlägerei geraten…"

„Dafür scheint er mir gar nicht Typ zu sein. Und hätte dann das Sicherheitsteam von Sektion II nicht eingreifen müssen?"

„Doch nicht bei einer Rangelei unter Schülern… - Hm, mal sehen, wenn ich die LCL-Zusammensetzung etwas verändere... das Zeug beschleunigt die Regeneration der EVAs, es sollte auch auf menschliches Gewebe wirken."

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"

„Bin ich hier Expertin mit den fünf Doktortiteln oder du?"

„Ähm..."

„Ich habe auch etwas am Geschmack des LCL geändert, da drüben steht eine Probe."

„Ich soll das doch nicht trinken, oder? ... - Urgh, das riecht ja wie alte Socken."

„Immer noch nicht zufrieden? Kann man es dir denn gar nicht recht machen?"

„Wie wär´s mit Bieraroma?"

Akagi verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und gab einen schluchzenden Laut von sich.

*** NGE ***

„So, Shinji, hast du dir alles eingeprägt?"

„Uhm, glaube schon, Ritsuko-san."

„Doktor Akagi bitte, junger Mann, ja?"

„G-gomen." – _Entschuldigung…_

„Wir lassen jetzt ein paar Simulationen laufen, nenn es ruhig Tontaubenschießen. Ich will wissen, wie gut deine Reflexe und die Übertragung auf den EVA sind."

Der bis dahin dunkle Hauptbildschirm erhellte sich, zeigte Gebäude und Straßen, alles allerdings grob vereinfacht, eigentlich nur Linien auf dem Monitor, die geometrische Formen bildeten.

Am Himmel tauchte ein Objekt auf, eine rote Kugel, welche im Zickzackflug näherkam.

„Äh..."

Shinji blickte schräg nach unten, sah die Hände des EVAs, die ein klobiges Gewehr hielten.

„Konzentriere dich auf das Gewehr - Anlegen - Zielen - Feuern - Durchladen", versuchte Misato ihn anzuspornen.

„Gewehr..."

Tatsächlich tauchte auf dem Hauptmonitor ein kleines Fadenkreuz auf.

Shinji zog den Pistolengriff der Steuerung durch, ein Energiestrahl schoss aus dem Gewehr, verfehlte das Ziel ab. Er betätigte den Abzug erneut, doch es geschah nichts.

„Durchladen! Der andere Abzug."

„Ja..."

Wieder daneben.

_Durchladen... anvisieren... schießen...  
>Durchladen... anvisieren... schießen...<em>

_Durchladen... anvisieren... schießen..._

Beim vierten Versuch traf er schließlich.

Das ganze wiederholte sich insgesamt noch neunmal, ohne dass es ihm gelang, das Ziel gleich beim ersten Anlauf zu treffen.

„Gut, Shinji, wir brechen ab. Ich habe jetzt alle Daten, um ein Trainingsprogramm zusammenstellen zu können." erklärte Akagi und ohne weitere Vorwarnungen wurden die Monitoren dunkel. „Du kannst die Kapsel jetzt verlassen."

*** NGE ***

„Du könntest dich ruhig etwas mehr anstrengen." erklärte Misato beiläufig während des Abendessens. „Wenn du dich konzentrierst, reagiert der EVA viel schneller, das wird im Kampf sehr wichtig sein."

Shinji blickte sie nicht an.

„Ja, ja."

„Shinji-kun, was ist los?"

„Nichts."

„Das sieht mir aber nicht nach nichts aus. Was stimmt nicht?"

„Woher... woher willst du wissen, ob mir etwas nicht... nicht stimmt?"

„Shinji..."

„Dich interessiert doch nur, ob ich diesen Roboter steuern kann; ihr wollt doch alle nur, dass ich für euch kämpfe... dass ich für euch meine Haut riskiere! Ihr seid doch alle gleich, Vater, Akagi, du... ich bin euch egal, Shinji Ikari ist euch egal, nur Pilot Ikari ist wichtig!"

In seinen Augen blitzte die Wut. Er schob den Teller von sich und stand auf, um in sein Zimmer zu stürmen.

Misato blickte ihm nach.

Ihr war der Appetit vergangen. Sie räumte das Geschirr zusammen, packte die Essensreste in einen Napf und diesen in den Kühlschrank.

„Weißt du, was er hat?" fragte sie leise den Pinguin, der Shinjis Ausbruch mit großen Augen beobachtet hatte.

PenPen zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wark!"

„Ja, ich auch nicht..."

Nachdenklich ging sie in ihren Schlafraum, das einzige Zimmer, in dem noch immer ein heilloses Chaos herrschte. Allerdings meinte sie, gewisse Unterschiede dazu zu entdecken, wie sie den Raum am Morgen verlassen hatte.

Die schmutzige Wäsche vom Vortag lag nicht mehr in der Ecke, auch waren die Schubladen alle geschlossen und hingen keine Kleidungsstücke aus den Schränken heraus.

Dass Shinji möglicherweise in ihrem Raum gewesen war, störte sie nicht, schließlich hatte sie es ihm erlaubt, damit er beispielsweise die Wäsche machen konnte.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Schreibtisch und die kleine schwarze Kladde, die sie für NERV über Shinji führen musste und welche inzwischen drei Einträge hatte, den letzten von diesem Morgen. Dabei waren die Einträge selbst bei weitem nicht so verfänglich wie die bloße Existenz des Büchleins

Ob er darin gelesen hatte? Ob er deshalb zu den Schlussfolgerungen gekommen war, mit denen er sie am Tisch konfrontiert hatte?

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie sich auf ihrem Bett nieder. Irgendwie hatte sie sich das alles einfacher vorgestellt...

*** NGE ***

Am nächsten Morgen stellte Misato fest, dass Shinji bereits vor ihr aufgestanden war und die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Auf dem Tisch stand Frühstück, auch PenPens Futternapf war bereits gefüllt.

Sie fühlte ihren Stressfaktor allmählich bedrohliche Werte erreichen, deshalb verließ auch sie nach nur kurzem Aufenthalt im Bad die Wohnung, um den Jungen zu suchen.

Als sie ihn schließlich von ihrem Auto aus sah, schickte er sich gerade an, das Schulgelände zu betreten.

In Gedanken versunken, was sie tun konnte, fuhr sie in ihre Wohnung zurück, wo sie sich rasch umzog, ehe sie anschließend zum Dienst fuhr.

*** NGE ***

Die Klassensprecherin hatte Wort gehalten, als Shinji das Klassenzimmer betrat, händigte sie ihm unaufgefordert seine Sachen aus und erkundigte sich danach, wie es ihm ging.

Shinji zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging zu seinem Platz.

Hikari sah ihm einen Augenblick nach, schüttelte dann den Kopf.

_Jungs!_

Exakt fünf Sekunden, bevor die Schulglocke den Unterrichtsbeginn ankündigte, erschien Rei Ayanami im Klassenraum, im Gegensatz zum Vortag humpelte sie nicht mehr leicht, sondern schien wieder völlig normal gehen zu können. Zielstrebig steuerte sie ihren Platz an, ohne irgendwen eines Blickes zu würdigen. Als sie saß, drehte sie langsam Kopf und Oberkörper zur Seite, so dass sie über die Schulter blicken konnte.

Sie sah, dass Shinji Ikari in sich zusammengesunken an seinem Pult hockte und Löcher in die Wand starte, ohne sie zu bemerken. Ebenso langsam wie zuvor, denn zu schnelle Bewegungen riefen bei ihr noch immer Schwindelgefühle hervor, drehte sie den Kopf wieder zurück, stützte das Kinn auf die gesunde Hand und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Hikari Horaki, welche Reis Verhalten beobachtet hatte, unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

Die beiden schienen sich sehr ähnlich zu sein, ohne es zu erkennen. Hikaris ältere Schwester Kodama, welche Liebesromane gerne im Dutzend verschlang, hätte wahrscheinlich eine Umschreibung wie _´zwei verlorene Seelen, die auf dem Meer der Einsamkeit treiben´_ benutzt, aber Hikari stand viel zu sehr mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden für so etwas, schließlich kümmerte sie sich seit dem Tod der Mutter um den Haushalt und kochte für die ganze Familie, neben der Schule blieb da kein Platz für Romantik...

Die folgende Unterrichtsstunde wurde wieder von jenem älteren Lehrer gehalten, dessen Namen Shinji immer noch nicht kannte, und dessen Lieblingsthema der Second Impact war, welcher vor 15 Jahren beinahe den Untergang der Menschheit bedeutet hatte. Nahtlos knüpfte er an seinen Monolog von der letzten Stunde an...

In der Pause verließ Shinji als erster den Raum, er hatte kein Interesse daran, wieder Löcher in den Bauch gefragt zu bekommen, ebenso wie er eigentlich generell kein Interesse daran hatte, überhaupt mit anderen zusammenzukommen. Eher unbeabsichtigt schlug er den Weg ein, der auf das Dach der Schule führte, doch mit Genugtuung registrierte er, dass er auf dem Dach wenigstens allein war.

- Ein Zustand, der nicht allzu lange anhielt.

Plötzlich tauchten Toji Suzuhara und sein bebrillter Kumpel Kensuke Aida im Aufgang auf.

Suzuharas Gesicht war immer noch - oder schon wieder? - von Zornesröte überzogen, die Ärmel hatte er sich bereits hochgekrempelt.

„Ah, Neuer, da bist du ja! Gestern konntest du dich hinter Ayanamis Rock verstecken, aber heute nicht!"

Interessanterweise berührten ihn Suzuharas Worte nicht sonderlich, so wie ihm so ziemlich alles egal war.

„Was wollt ihr denn schon wieder von mir?"

Suzuhara stoppte, sein Gesicht lief noch dunkler an.

„Idiot! Wer sollte schon ´was von dir wollen?"

„Na, dann..."

Shinji drehte sich um, wandte Suzuhara den Rücken zu.

Dieser packte ihn am Kragen und wirbelte ihn herum.

„Ich kann dich nicht ausstehen, Mister Superheld!"

„Das ist wohl dein Problem. Ich suche keinen Streit."

„Das brauchst du auch nicht - du hast ihn nämlich schon gefunden!"

Suzuhara verdrehte Shinjis Hemdkragen, übte zugleich Druck aus, so dass Shinji auf die Zehenspitzen gehen musste.

„Dann... dann bring es endlich zu Ende. Brich mir beide Arme, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, dann muss ich wenigstens nicht mehr den verdammten Roboter steuern."

„Ich soll dir wohl ein neues Gesicht verpassen, du Klugscheißer!"

Er holte aus.

Der andere Junge versuchte ihn aufzuhalten.

„Komm, Toji, du hast ihm gestern schon eine verpasst, du bist doch sonst nicht so, lass ihn in Frieden!"

Shinjis ganze Selbstsicherheit verflog in diesem Augenblick.

Ja, es war ihm in diesem Moment egal, ob er lebte oder starb, aber was immer Suzuhara mit ihm tun würde, es würde äußerst schmerzhaft sein...

„Pilot Ikari." erklang hinter ihnen eine sanfte leise Stimme.

Suzuhara hielt inne.

Shinji schielte an ihm vorbei, sah Rei Ayanami an der Treppe stehen.

Der Anblick hatte etwas unwirkliches, im Licht des Frühlingsvormittages schien ihr helles Haar federngleich anzuliegen, während ihre blasse Haut an wertvolles Porzellan erinnerte. Der Blick ihres Auges schien einen Moment lang traurig.

„Die wieder." knirschte Suzuhara.

„Ein Notruf. Wir sollen ins Hauptquartier kommen."

Sie wartete einen Augenblick.

„Ich gehe schon vor."

Damit drehte sie sich um und stieg die zum Dach führende Treppe wieder hinab.

Shinji nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und wand sich aus dem Griff seines Peinigers.

„Ayanami, warte! Ich komme mit!"

Sie wurde etwas langsamer, stellte sicher, dass er zu ihr aufschließen konnte.

Der Junge vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick zurück über die Schulter, dass Suzuhara ihm nicht folgte.

„Uhm, Ayanami... jetzt... ah... jetzt hast du mir schon zum zweiten Mal den... uhm... Hintern gerettet..."

Sie warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu.

„Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass Mitschüler Suzuhara es auf deinen... Hintern abgesehen hatte."

„Ahm..."

Es klang nicht so, als ob sie einen Scherz gemacht hatte, vielmehr so, als hätte sie die tiefere Bedeutung der Redewendung nicht verstanden.

„Ayanami... das... äh... das sagt man so... uh... danke."

Er lächelte zaghaft.

„Das wird jetzt langsam zur Gewohnheit..."

„Pass auf dich auf, Ikari-kun. Ich werde vielleicht nicht immer da sein, um... deinen Hintern... zu retten."

Er schluckte.

_Sie hatte ihn Ikari-kun genannt, nicht Pilot Ikari..._

„Ja."

Sie erreichten den Treppenabsatz.

„Ich gehe schnell meine Tasche holen."

Sie antwortete nicht.

So schnell er konnte, raste Shinji in den Klassenraum, stopfte das Notebook in seine Tasche und rannte wieder hinaus.

Rei befand sich inzwischen im Erdgeschoß.

„Ayanami... warte auf mich..."

Tatsächlich blieb sie stehen.

Leicht keuchend erreichte er sie, streckte dann die Hand aus.

„Gib mir deine Tasche."

„Wozu?"

„Sie... ah... sie sieht schwer aus."

Sie blickte nach unten auf die Tasche in ihrer Hand, als bemerkte sie diese zum ersten Mal.

Es war eine robuste, stabile Tasche.

„Ja."

„Und du bist... ah... immer noch, uhm, verletzt. Du solltest nicht... so schwer, uh, tragen."

„Es könnte meine Funktionsfähigkeit beeinträchtigen", überlegte sie laut.

Jetzt blickte Shinji sie an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal, während er ihr die Tür öffnete.

„Äh... ich weiß nicht... uhm... so meinte ich das eigentlich..."

„Hier."

Sie reichte ihm ihre Tasche.

„Ja, äh..."

Ihre Tasche war nicht schwerer als seine eigene, eher leichter.

„Die U-Bahnstation ist in dieser Richtung, Ikari-kun."

Da heulten die Sirenen auf... 

**Kapitel 08 - Befehlsverweigerung**

Noch bevor Shinji und Rei die U-Bahnstation erreicht hatten, begannen die Gebäude von Tokio-3 langsam im Boden zu versinken. Die Bevölkerung wurde über Lautsprecher aufgefordert, sich in die Schutzräume zurückzuziehen.

Von überall her strömten Menschenmassen auf den Eingang zur Bahnstation hin, mit einem Mal schienen alle Verkehrsregeln außer Kraft gesetzt worden zu sein, Reifenquietschen und das laute Scheppern vom Zusammenstößen war zu hören.

Der Menschenstrom riss die beiden Piloten mit sich.

Shinji griff nach Ayanamis Hand, um sie nicht zu verlieren. Einen Augenblick lang schien es, als wollte sie ihre Hand ob der unerwarteten, unerbetenen Berührung zurückziehen, dann erwiderte sie den Druck seiner Finger, ihr Auge verriet einen Anflug von Panik, als das Gedränge immer dichter wurde.

„Lasst uns durch!" rief Shinji. „Wir müssen..."

Da bemerkte er, dass Rei seine Hand losgelassen hatte. Sie war gestürzt. Jemand hatte sie derart heftig angerempelt, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verloren und ihn beinahe mit sich zu Boden gerissen hatte.

Der Menschenstrom trug ihn fort von ihr.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte sich, Faustschläge und Tritte austeilend, zu ihr zurück, bekam dabei selbst einen Ellenbogen gegen den Hinterkopf und wurde mehrmals im Gesicht von Händen gestreift.

„Rei, komm!"

Er versuchte, sie auf die Beine zu ziehen, doch sie verzog einen Sekundenbruchteil lang schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

„Mein Fuß. Ich kann nicht auftreten."

Ihre Stimme verriet keine Gefühle, keinen Schmerz, gab nur die Beobachtung, die sie gemacht hatte, weiter, teilte ihm das Resultat der Tatsache mit, dass ihr Sturz darin begründet war, dass sie in Folge des heftigen Stoßes, den sie in den Rücken erhalten hatte, einen Augenblick lang nicht aufgepasst hatte, wohin sie trat, dass sie heftig mit dem Fuß umgeknickt war und dass sie das in ihren Ohren laute Knacken immer noch zu hören glaubte.

Diese Unachtsamkeit hätte ihr nicht geschehen dürfen, spätestens seit dem Aufheulen der Sirenen befand sie sich im Einsatz. Und Unachtsamkeit im Einsatz konnte zum Scheitern der Mission führen, wie der Kommandant es ihr immer wieder eingeschärft hatte.

„Ich... ah... ich trage dich..."

„Nein, das schaffst du in dem Gedränge nicht. Lass mich hier."

Wieder erhielt er einen Tritt in den Rücken, brüllte ihn jemand an, dass er nicht einfach im Weg hocken solle.

„Ich... Nein."

„Und der Engel? Die Mission hat absoluten Vorrang."

Ihre Stimme erinnerte ihn an einen Computer, der ihn lediglich über Fakten aufklärte, so als ob es ihr egal war, was mit ihr geschah.

„Ikari-kun, geh zurück zu dem Platz vor der Schule, dort kann ein Hubschrauber landen."

„Und woher soll dieser Hubschrauber kommen, Ayanami?"

Einen Moment lang blickte er ihr in das eine Auge, welches nicht von einem Verband verdeckt war, griff ihr dann unter die Achseln, entschuldigte sich zugleich bei ihr für den Körperkontakt.

„Geh, ich halte dich nur auf."

Er schleppte sie zum nächsten Hauseingang, half ihr, sich auf die Schwelle zu setzen, wo sie ihr eigenes Handy hervorholte.

„Ich rufe im Hauptquartier an. Und jetzt geh."

Dieses Mal klang ihre Stimme nicht emotionslos, dieses Mal schwang ihre Bitte darin mit, er möge sich endlich um die Mission kümmern, sie selbst war ohne Bedeutung, war ersetzbar...

„Ich... ja..."

Damit nahm er den Kampf gegen die Strömung wieder auf, war schon einen Moment später aus ihr heraus. Jetzt kamen ihm nur noch vereinzelte Menschen entgegen, die zu den Notunterkünften unterwegs waren.

Kurz zögerte er, überlegte, ob er Ayanami nicht doch noch holen sollte, da tauchte über ihm bereits ein schwarzer Militärhubschrauber mit dem NERV-Symbol an der Unterseite auf, der den nahen Schulhof ansteuerte und über ihm langsam tieferging.

*** NGE ***

Gendo Ikari nahm die Mitteilung, dass die Piloten über die geplante Route nicht ins Hauptquartier hatten gelangen können, mit der üblichen unbewegten Miene zur Kenntnis. Auch dass sein Sohn über den zentralen Hauptschacht in die Geofront eingeflogen wurde, entlockte ihm keine Reaktion. Als er erfuhr, dass das First Child sich eine Knöchelverletzung zugezogen hatte, blitzten seine Augen kurz auf; umgehend befahl er ein Evakuierungsteam zu Rei Ayanamis Standort.

„Die Evakuierungspläne müssen überarbeitet werden, wir können uns solche Verzögerungen nicht leisten." erklärte er leise, ohne den Kopf zu drehen.

Subkommandant Kozo Fuyutsuki, der schräg hinter ihm stand, nickte.

„Wahrscheinlich gibt es durch die Panik wenigstens genauso viele Verletzte wie bei einem Angriff."

Ikari reagierte nicht.

Ob es Verletzte oder gar Tote gab, war ihm egal. Die Menschen, die in Tokio-3 lebten, ganz gleich, ob sie für NERV direkt arbeiteten, oder für das Funktionieren der Stadt selbst zuständig waren, waren alle nur Bauern in seinem Spiel. Und Bauern waren dazu da, um geopfert zu werden, wichtig war nur die Erfüllung des Planes, bei welcher Rei eine wichtige Rolle spielen sollte - sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu verlieren, wäre nicht akzeptabel gewesen.

„Engel dringt in japanische Hoheitsgewässer ein!" vermeldete ein Brückenoffizier, dessen Namen sich zu merken Ikari nie die Mühe gemacht hatte.

„Auf den Schirm."

Misato Katsuragi stand in der Mitte des Kommandoareales, bemüht, den bohrenden Blick des Kommandanten in ihrem Rücken zu ignorieren, bemüht, sich auf ihre Aufgabe als taktischer Commander zu konzentrieren.

Der Hauptbildschirm zeigte mehrere Ansichten derselben Region des japanischen Meeres, noch über zehn Meilen vor der Küste.

Aus der Frontansicht hatte der Engel Ähnlichkeit mit einem großen bonbonfarbenen Käfer, der mit zahllosen kurzen Beinen über die Wasseroberfläche tanzend sich der Küste näherte. Von oben aus Satellitenansicht hingegen erinnerte er mehr an eine Qualle, die ihre Tentakel zusammengelegt hatte.

Im nächsten Moment erlosch die Übertragung der Frontalansicht, wurde von der Übertragung einer anderen Kamera ersetzt, die weiter von dem Gegner entfernt war.

„Auswertung der Bilder läuft." - „Third Child ist in der Geofront eingetroffen." - „Bergung des First Child läuft an."

„Shinji-kun soll sich sofort zum Hangar begeben. Schacht neun vorbereiten, EVA-01 wird den Engel in Quadrant delta-zwölf abfangen."

„Bestätigt." - „Direktlink zum Hangar geöffnet!"

„Ritsuko?"

Misato hielt die Augen auf den großen Bildschirm gerichtet, sah die Chefwissenschaftlerin, deren Gesicht auf einem Bildschirm neben ihr erschienen war, nicht an.

„Startvorbereitungen laufen, ich brauche noch etwa zehn Minuten. - Und natürlich den Piloten."

„Shinji-kun ist unterwegs. - Hyuga, wann erreicht der Engel schätzungsweise die Stadtgrenze?"

„Unter Beibehaltung der momentanen Geschwindigkeit in sechzehn Komma drei Minuten."

„Du hast es gehört, Ritsuko, keine Verzögerungen!"

„_Ziel: Shamsiel_ durchbricht Küstenabwehr! Erste Landverteidigungslinie wird aktiv!"

„Misato, Shinji-kun ist jetzt da. Ich umgehe die Testprotokolle, das gibt uns etwa eine weitere halbe Minute."

„Ja. Warte meinen Startbefehl ab."

„Natürlich."

„Engel hat erste Verteidigungslinie durchbrochen!" - „Das Komitee verlangt den umgehenden Einsatz des EVANGELIONs!"

Misato schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

Das Komitee mochten aus denjenigen bestehen, welchen Gendo Ikari Rede und Antwort zu stehen hatte, doch von Taktik und Strategie hatten sie offensichtlich keine Ahnung..

„Der Engel wird schneller! Er fliegt!"

Sie verbiss sich einen Fluch.

Die noch nicht einmal zu 10% wieder instandgesetzten Verteidigungsanlagen waren darauf angelegt, einen Gegner am Boden zu verlangsamen, und die Luftabwehr erwies sich als ebenso wirkungslos wie beim ersten Gegner..

„Ritsuko, kriegst du den EVA vielleicht noch etwas schneller klar?"

„Ich arbeite daran."

Sie unterbrach die Verbindung.

„EntryPlug wird eingeführt, Testcenter meldet: alle Funktionen klar."

„Ritsuko, du bist ein Genie..." murmelte Misato. „Verbindung zum Piloten. – Shinji-kun, hörst du mich?"

„Ja."

Der Tonfall, mit dem er dieses eine Wort sprach, drückte alles aus, was in diesem Moment in ihm vorging. Er hatte genug, hatte den Kanal gestrichen voll. Wieder saß er in dieser verfluchten engen Kapsel, ohne es wirklich zu wollen, wieder sollte für andere eine Schlacht schlagen, wieder sollte er den braven Soldaten Shinji spielen, den Piloten Ikari, der die Stadt retten würde, ohne Dank zu erhalten, der von seinem Vater wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr ignoriert werden würde, der es nicht geschafft hatte, ein Mädchen, welches ihn eben noch aus einer misslichen Lage gerettet hatte, in Sicherheit zu bringen – und dabei war er noch nicht einmal fünfzehn...

„Ich kann dich gut verstehen, du brauchst nicht so zu schreien."

„Ich... Der Engel erreicht gleich die Stadt. Neutralisiere einfach sein AT-Feld. Wenn du die Oberfläche erreichst, öffnen wir dir einen Waffenbunker mit einem Schnellfeuergewehr, damit müsstest du das Feld ausreichend schwächen können, um den Engel im Nahkampf zu begegnen. Verstanden?"

„Ja", brummte er.

Einfach das AT-Feld neutralisieren - na klar, alles ganz einfach, er wusste ja nicht einmal, wie er es beim ersten Mal gemacht hatte. Und das Gewehr müsste imstande sein, das AT-Feld des Engels zu knacken - natürlich, müsste... etwas mehr Sicherheit war wohl nicht drin...

Misato schloss kurz die Augen, zählte innerlich bis fünf. Dann rief sie:

„EVA-01! Abschuss!"

*** NGE ***

Shinjis Mitschüler hatten sich inzwischen fast komplett in einem der Evakuierungsbunker unter der Stadt eingefunden, einschließlich Toji Suzuhara und Kensuke Aida.

Suzuhara hockte im Schneidersitz auf einer Decke, während Aida hin- und herzappelte und dabei mit seiner Videokamera hantierte.

„Kensuke, kannst du nicht stillstehen, das regt auf!" brummte Suzuhara.

„Ach, dass sie uns gerade jetzt in die Notunterkünfte schicken müssen, wo es oben doch sicher spannend wird. Ich hätte das so gerne aufgenommen! Und natürlich habe ich auch keinen Empfang hier unten, nur das Testbild mit der Information, dass gegenwärtig nichts auf den offenen Kanälen des Drahtlosnetzwerkes der Stadt übertragen wird."

Suzuhara seufzte.

„Du bist verrückt, weißt du das?"

Dann warf er Hikari Horaki, welche gerade in seine Richtung sah, ein ebenso breites, wie seiner Ansicht nach charmantes Grinsen zu. Sogar in dieser Lage behielt sie die Übersicht, auch wenn er meinte, sie führte sich teilweise wie eine Glucke auf.

Sie zeigte ihm einen Vogel, doch das berührte ihn nicht weiter, dazu war sein Ego viel zu ausgeprägt.

Aida derweil stand neben der schweren Metalltür, die aus dem Raum hinausführte.

„Toji, komm mit! Wir schleichen uns raus."

„Du spinnst wohl!"

„Wieso? Und du übersiehst eins - der Neue, dem du so gerne den Kopf abreißen würdest, hat uns eigentlich das Leben gerettet."

„Öh..."

„Komm, vielleicht können wir ihn anfeuern, oder so, ich finde, das schulden wir ihm."

„Aber sonst geht´s dir noch gut, was? Das ist doch..."

Aida hielt dem größeren Jungen den Mund zu und zog ihn mit sich.

„Wir gehen mal schnell auf die Toilette!"

*** NGE ***

Verschiedene, noch schwach flackernde Feuer erhellten die kalte Nacht.

Gerade waren die letzten Schüsse verhallt, der letzte Sprengsatz explodiert.

Zwischen in Flammen stehenden Zelten brannten zwei russische Jagdbomber allmählich aus. Die brennenden Zeltbahnen flatterten im Wind, erzeugten ein makabres Spiel von Licht und Schatten. Zwischen den Zelten lagen die Leichen von Menschen verschiedenster Haut- und Haarfarbe, die meisten gekleidet in khakifarbene Tarnanzüge, viele hatten Waffen in direkter Nähe liegen, zu Boden gefallen, so wie sie selbst gefallen waren, Gewehre, Pistolen, sogar ein Granatwerfer.

Zwischen den Feuern bewegte sich eine einzelne Gestalt, huschte von Leiche zu Leiche, drehte sie auf den Rücken, betrachtete das Gesicht des jeweiligen Toten.

Schließlich fand der Sucher, was ihn noch an diesem Ort des Todes hielt. Aus der Hemdstasche eines bärtigen Mannes holte er eine Dose mit einem Mikrofilm und einem USB-Stick.

Er war kein Überlebender dieses Blutbades, er war der Verursacher...

Rasch sah er sich um, bevor er den linken Ärmel seiner schwarzen Tarnkombination hochkrempelte. Dunkles Metall kam zum Vorschein, eine stählerne Armprothese, in der er ein Fach öffnete, worin er den Mikrofilm und den Chip verstaute. Dann schloss er das Fach wieder, schob den Ärmel wieder hinab. Der Auftrag war erfüllt, die Virusformel ebenso gesichert wie die Probe, welche er bereits einem anderen Toten abgenommen hatte.

Die Männer und Frauen, die er in dieser Nacht getötet hatte, waren Terroristen gewesen, der Ort, der nun brannte, ein Treffpunkt im kurdischen Bergland.

Die Falle, die man ihm gestellt hatte, hatte nicht funktioniert...

Sein Tarnanzug hing teilweise in Fetzen an ihm herab, ebenso wie Teile seiner Haut. Ein stählerner Kieferknochen lag offen, seine Augen waren nur rotglühende Kameralinsen zwischen verkohlter Kunsthaut.

Der rechte Ärmel des Anzuges diente nun als behelfsmäßiger Verband an seinem linken Oberschenkel, wo sich der schwarze Stoff mittlerweile dunkelrot verfärbt hatte. Das Gerinnungsmittel müsste bald zu wirken beginnen.

Das Oberteil war voller Einschusslöcher, durch welche Metall glitzerte. Obwohl der Gegner möglicherweise seine Schwachstellen gekannt hatte, hatten die Schützen auf Brust und Kopf gezielt, ohne seine Körperpanzerung durchdringen zu können...

Er hob im Feuerschein die linke Hand auf Augenhöhe, aus den Handrücken ragten drei blutige Metallkrallen. Mit säuerlicher Miene nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass sie sich immer noch nicht einfahren ließen, eine Kugel hatte eine Delle in seinen Handrücken geschlagen und die Mechanik seiner kybernetischen Hand beschädigt.

Mit der rechten griff er nach einer Maschinenpistole, zog sie aus den erkaltenden Händen eines der Männer, die er getötet hatte. Dann verließ Wolf Larsen das Lager in südwestlicher Richtung, wo er sich mit dem Rest seines Teams treffen würde, um das weitere Vorgehen besprechen zu können...

*** NGE ***

Der Ausgang der Bunkeranlage, den Kensuke Aida ausgewählt hatte, lag am Fuße eines der Hügel am Stadtrand. Ohne zu zögern, kletterte er weiter den Hügel hinauf, zur Kuppe hin, um einen möglichst guten Überblick zu erhalten, während Toji Suzuhara ihm nörgelnd und um einiges vorsichtiger folgte.

Die Hügelkuppe war schnell erreicht, der Anblick um einiges atemberaubender als erwartet, denn direkt vor ihnen schoss EVA-01 aus dem Boden, während sich von der See her eine riesige Kellerassel näherte.

„Wow!" gab Kensuke von sich und hob die Kamera ans Auge.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass das so schlau ist..." setzte Toji an, kam aber nicht weiter, denn die Erde erzitterte derart stark, dass sie den Boden unter den Füßen verloren und den Hügel auf der anderen Seite herabrutschten...

*** NGE ***

Der Engel war gleich das erste, was Shinji sah, als er die Oberfläche erreichte.

Ohne wirklich hinzublicken, holte er das angekündigte Gewehr aus dem Waffenbunker, welcher als gewöhnliches Lagergebäude getarnt war, dessen scheinbare Fensterfront jedoch wie ein Jalousie hochrollte, legte es auf den Gegner an, wie er es geübt hatte, feuerte.

Die Patronen fielen rauchend aus dem Magazin des Schnellfeuergewehres, sobald die jeweilige Positronenladung aus dem Lauf jagte.

Jeder Schuss traf, das ging jedenfalls aus der Meldung des Zielcomputers hervor. Allerdings erzeugte die Explosion jeder energetischen Positronenladung eine mittlere Rauchentfaltung, so dass Shinji nach dem fünften Schuss seinen Gegner nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Shinji-kun, Feuer unterbrechen und Positionswechsel! Magazinwechsel! Abwarten, bis die Sicht wieder klar ist!"

Er hörte Misatos Stimme, doch er ignorierte sie.

Gerade jetzt hatte er den Engel direkt vor sich und heizte ihm ein, wieso sollte er da seine vorteilhafte Position aufgeben? Und im Magazin waren noch weitere fünfundvierzig Schuss, Nachladen würde ihn auch nicht sonderlich aufhalten, schließlich musste der Engel schwer angeschlagen sein. Er musste ihn nicht sehen, um ihn zu treffen, musste einfach so weiterfeuern, kein Problem. Wenn Misato wollte, dass es anders ablief, musste sie sich beim nächsten Mal halt die Mühe machen und selbst in die Kapsel klettern!

Er vernahm ein dumpfes Grollen, blickte unwillkürlich zum Himmel. Ein Gewitter?

Aus der Rauchwolke zuckten zwei leuchtende Peitschenschnüre... nein... Tentakelarme aus Energie! auf EVA-01 zu. Der eine säbelte ihm die Beine unter dem Leib weg, brachte ihn so zu Fall, der andere zerschnitt den Lauf seines Gewehres wie Butter.

„Shinji-kun, beweg dich!"

Die Panzerung der Beine wies an mehreren Stellen Beschädigungen auf, allerdings waren es eher Kratzer als wirklich Bruchstellen.

Allerdings hatte der Sturz auf den Rücken Shinji die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben und er glaubte, sich die Rückseite grün und blau geschlagen zu haben.

„Wir schicken dir das Reserve-Gewehr, Bunker 9!"

Mühsam kam er auf die Beine - da wuchs der Engel vor ihm in die Höhe, stellte sich plötzlich mit tanzenden Tentakelarmen auf.

Shinji warf sich zur Seite / befahl EVA-01 auszuweichen, entkam nur knapp einem Tentakelschlag, der neben ihm den Straßenbeton aufriss, duckte sich unter einem anderen Hieb hindurch, welcher die oberen Stockwerke eines Gebäudes abriss, wich weiteren Schlägen aus, schlug einen Haken nach dem anderen.

Wo war der verdammte Bunker mit dem Gewehr?

Wieder spürte er diese dunkle Wut in sich aufsteigen.

_Der Engel hatte ihn verletzt, jagte ihn jetzt durch die Straßen._

_Das war mit seinem Stolz nicht vereinbar, schließlich sollte er der Jäger sein, sollte er den Engel zu Fall bringen, um ihm das Herz herauszureißen, um sich die dringend benötigte Energie zuzuführen, nach der es ihm so dürstete..._

Shinjis Atem ging schneller, in der LCL-Flüssigkeit stiegen kleine Bläschen auf, Spuren des Sauerstoffes, der sich in seinen Lungen gehalten hatte.

_Was dachte er da?_

_Waren das wirklich seine eigenen Gedanken?_

Gedanken, die sich mit Töten und Verletzen beschäftigten, die Gedanken eines gnadenlosen Killers...

Er spürte einen schwachen Ruck.

Der Engel hatte das Kabel der Energieversorgung durchtrennt!

Auf einem der kleineren Monitore begann der Countdown zu laufen.

_00 : 05 : 00_

_00 : 04 : 59_

_00 : 04 : 58_

…

„Shinji, du hast nur noch interne Energie! Beeil dich, du musst ihn schnell besiegen!"

Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, in Gedanken Widerworte zu geben, denn der Engel packte seinen Knöchel und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft, auf die Hügel zu. Mit rudernden Armbewegungen versuchte er, den Sturz zu kontrollieren, schaffte es tatsächlich, sich so in der Luft zu drehen, dass er auf dem Rücken landete, auch wenn eigentlich eine Landung auf allen Vieren geplant gewesen war.

Wieder zuckte Schmerz durch seinen Rücken.

Wieder spürte er dumpf den Schrei nach Rache, den Ruf nach dem Leben des Engels, glaubte er sich von dunklen Schatten umgeben, welche in der Kapsel tanzten, vermeinte er, nicht allein zu sein, nahm er eine furchtbare eiskalte Präsenz wahr, die nach Leben gierte...

„Bist du okay, Shinji-kun?"

Misatos Ruf brachte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Niemand war in der Kapsel, weder ein blutdurstiger Killer, noch tanzende Schatten. Es gab nur ihn...

„Shinji-kun?"

Der taktische Computer vermeldete Bewegung direkt in seiner Nähe.

Er blickte schräg nach unten, sah zwischen den gespreizten Fingern der linken Hand des EVA zwei zusammengekauerte Figuren, zwei Personen, die er kannte...

Der Computer, der immer noch mit dem Hauptrechner in der Geofront verbunden war, identifizierte die beiden, zeigte ihre Daten auf einem der anderen Bildschirme. Es waren Toji Suzuhara und Kensuke Aida...

Shinji erinnerte sich an die beiden Schläge, die der größere der beiden ihm am Vortag verpasst hatte, erinnerte sich an die Drohungen, die er ausgestoßen war, erinnerte sich an den Ausdruck seiner Augen.

Etwas schien ihm zuzurufen, einfach die Finger zu bewegen, die beiden einfach zu zerquetschen, wie die lästigen Insekten, die sie waren. Es würde keinen Aufwand bedeuten...

Der Junge starrte auf die purpurnen Finger, die ohne sein Zutun zu zucken schienen...

_Nein, das war nicht er..._

_Das waren nicht seine Gedanken..._

_Das wollte er nicht..._

_Er war kein Mörder!_

Aber er war allein in der Kapsel, woher sollten diese Gedanken und Gefühle stammen, wenn nicht von ihm selbst...

„Shinji-kun, steh auf! Schnell!"

Der Engel tauchte wieder ihm auf, war blitzartig über ihm.

Die Energietentakel zuckten auf ihn zu.

Er konnte nicht weg, wenn er aufstand, würde er Aida und Suzuhara zermalmen...

_Na, und?_

_Nein, nein, nein..._

_War es nicht egal? Es waren nur Menschen, verletzliche kleine Menschen mit begrenzter Lebenszeit, die ohnehin in ein paar Jahren sterben würden, was machte es da schon aus, wenn sie etwas eher starben?_

Doch, es machte etwas aus! Denn sie würden durch seine Hand sterben!

_Durch meine Hand..._

Shinji riss die Augen auf.

Das... das war er nicht gewesen, ganz bestimmt nicht...

Die Tentakel kamen auf ihn zu.

Er packte sie an den zuckenden Enden, spürte die Hitze, glaubte, das versengte Fleisch seiner Hände riechen zu können, als sich die Panzerungselemente an den Händen des EVAs auflösten.

„Kein Schmerz... nicht mein Schmerz... kein Schmerz..." presste er hervor.

Er zog an den Tentakeln, zog den überraschten Engel in seine Reichweite, zog zugleich das Knie an und rammte dem Engel kräftig den Fuß in die ungepanzerte Unterseite. Obwohl er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, durchdrang sein Tritt das AT-Feld und warf den Riesenkäfer zurück, verschaffte ihm etwas Zeit.

„Shinji-kun, steh endlich auf!"

„Du hast gut reden - dann zerquetsche ich die beiden!"

Was sollte er nur tun?

Einfach aufstehen, was ihm von Herzschlag zu Herzschlag als akzeptablere Möglichkeit erschien? Oder...

„Shinji-kun, was tust du?"

Die Bewegung, die er ausführte, gehörte zu den Grundlagen, welche Akagi ihm am Vortag erklärt hatte, eine einfache Drehung beider Steuergriffe in entgegengesetzte Richtungen, dazu ein leichter Zug in seine Richtung.

Er löste die Verbindung des Plugs mit dem Steuernerv größtenteils, sorgte manuell für eine teilweise Evakuierung des Plugs, bei der gerade genug von diesem herausgeschoben wurde, um die Einstiegsluke freizulegen. Danach würde der EVA hoffentlich noch ausreichend reagieren, dass er den Plug wieder einführen konnte...

Die Idee war unvermittelt dagewesen, und das, obwohl Akagi ihm nur die komplette Notevakuierung erklärt hatte, so als ob sie ihm jemand ins Ohr geflüstert hätte.

Aber natürlich konnte dies nicht der Fall gewesen sein, schließlich war er immer noch allein der Kapsel - auch wenn dieser Zustand sich gleich ändern sollte...

Sogar die Einstiegsluke ließ sich vom Sitz aus entriegeln, sie befand sich direkt über dem Boden. Der LCL-Pegel war in der Kapsel mit der Evakuierung gefallen, befand sich nun auf Shinjis Brusthöhe.

Der Engel lag immer noch zappelnd auf dem Rücken, versuchte mit seinen Tentakeln Halt zu finden, um sich umzudrehen.

Shinji ignorierte den Vorschlag seiner inneren Stimme, die beiden Jungen draußen zu vergessen und dem Engel jetzt, wo er hilflos war, den Rest zu geben.

„Ihr da draußen, kommt in die Kapsel! Beeilung!" brüllte er.

„Shinji-kun, halt! Du kannst keine Zivilisten ohne Genehmigung..."

„Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich erledige den Engel schon noch für euch!"

Tatsächlich leisteten Suzuhara und Aida seiner Aufforderung Folge, kraxelten schnell den Hügel hoch und schwangen sich durch die Luke in das Innere der Kapsel.

Kaum waren sie drinnen, verriegelte Shinji die Luke wieder und leitete den Einführungsprozess ein, indem er über noch schwach vorhandene Verbindung zum EVANGELION diesen die Hand heben und sanft den Plug in die Öffnung in den Nacken hineindrücken ließ. Trotzdem wurden sie kräftig durchgeschüttelt, denn das, was ´_sanft_´ nach menschlicher Auffassung bedeutete, war nicht zwangsläufig das gleiche, was der EVA darunter zu verstehen schien.

Dennoch gelang der Plan.

Zugleich stieg der LCL-Pegel in der Kapsel wieder an.

Die beiden Neuankömmlinge wurden davon derart überrascht, dass sie die Flüssigkeit atmeten, bevor sie überhaupt wusste, wie ihnen geschah.

„Neuer, bist du das?" stieß Suzuhara hervor. Seine Stimme klang seltsam gedämpft, zugleich etwas höher als gewöhnlich.

„Sprich mich nicht an. Stört mich nicht, das lenkt mich ab." erklärte Shinji unwirsch.

Die beiden stellten Fremdkörper dar in seiner Verbindung zum EVA, einem Hintergrundrauschen nicht unähnlich, welches sich nur schwer ignorieren ließ und an der Konzentration zehrte.

Zu allem Überfluss zeigte der Energiecountdown an, dass nur noch für knapp zwei Minuten Energie in den Akkus war. - Und der Engel war gerade dabei, sich herumzudrehen!

„Du Idiot!" schimpfte Misato. „Warum hast du meine Anweisungen nicht abgewartet? Deine Eigenmächtigkeit hat uns wertvolle Zeit gekostet!"

Shinji knurrte leise.

_Welche Ideen hätte sie ihm schon nennen können? Steuerte sie den EVA oder er?_

„Scheiße!" brüllte er - und gab dem Blutdurst nach...

EVA-01 stemmte sich in die Höhe, wandte sich dem Engel zu, der gerade wieder auf seinen vielen Beinchen stand.

„Shinji-kun, Rückzugsroute 34! Wir holen dich zurück in die Geofront!"

„Vergiss es."

„Was?"

Toji Suzuharas Kopf tauchte neben ihm auf, der größere Junge hielt sich an der Rückenlehne fest.

„He, Neu... ich meine, Ikari... Sie hat ´was von Rückzug gesagt..."

„Das kommt nicht in Frage." grollte er und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Die Schwachstelle des Engels befand sich an seiner Unterseite. Diese musste er entblößen, wenn er seine Tentakel einsetzen wollte. Wenn er an sie heranwollte, begab er sich in die Reichweite des Engels...

„Kein Rückzug… keine Kapitulation…" knirschte er durch zusammengepresste Zähne hindurch.

„Bist du bekloppt?"

Er musste seine eigene Reichweite verlängern...

_In der Schulterpanzerung befand sich ein PROGRESSIVE-Messer._

Der Gedanke, das Wissen war plötzlich da, ebenso die Kenntnis um die nötigen Anweisung und Steuerungsbefehle, um das Messer freizugeben.

Nicht viel, aber immerhin etwas, ein geeignetes Werkzeug, um das Herz des Engels herauszuschneiden...

Langsam zog EVA-01 das Messer aus der Scheide.

Die Klinge vibrierte rasend schnell, das Metall erinnerte an einen rauschenden Wildbach.

_Ja, ein gutes Werkzeug..._

„Shinji-kun, sofort zurückkehren!" brüllte Misato.

Seine Antwort bestand aus einem langgezogenen Wutschrei, der nichts menschliches an sich hatte, als er EVA-01 loslaufen ließ, als er den Roboter den Hügel hinabrasen ließ, den Messergriff mit beiden Händen umklammert.

Der Engel verhielt sich wie erwartet, angesichts des nahenden Gegners entschied er sich zum Einsatz seiner eigenen Waffen. Er richtete sich auf, entblößte dabei seine Unterseite, wo Shinji, wo EVA-01, das starke Pulsieren seines Herzens wahrnehmen konnte, von dem ein stiller Sirenenruf auszugehen schien, der Shinji/EVA-01 anlockte.

Shinji wurde nicht langsamer, lief direkt in die heranpeitschenden Tentakel hinein, verspürte in der nächsten Sekunde starken Schmerz beidseitig in der Nierengegend, als die Energiefinger die Panzerung des EVAs durchdrangen und diesen durchbohrten, Schmerz, welcher von einer weiteren Flut Hass, der aus der Dunkelheit aufzusteigen schien, hinfort gespült wurde.

Sein eigener Schwung trieb ihn weiter vorwärts, er musste die Arme nur leicht heben, um dem Engel die Klinge in den Leib zu rammen. Und sein Gegner konnte nichts dagegen tun, nun, nachdem er die Tentakel an seinen eigenen Körper gebunden hatte.

_Noch 30 Sekunden Energie..._

Shinji brüllte erneut auf, trieb den Schmerz zurück, als die Energiefinger sich in den Wunden bewegten, konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, die Klinge zu halten, Druck auszuüben, bis sie bis zum Heft im Körper des Engels verschwunden war, sie darin zu halten, während der Engel - hoffentlich - starb...

Vor seinen Augen waberten blutrote Nebel, er nahm weder Misatos Stimme wahr, die ihn aufforderte zu antworten, noch Suzuharas Versuch ihn anzusprechen, oder die Anzeige des Countdowns, der sich unaufhaltsam der dreifachen Doppel-Null näherte. In seinen Ohren hallte nur sein eigener langgezogener Schrei wieder.

Dann erloschen die Tentakel, was blieb, war ein dumpfer Schmerz.

Und auch der verging, als dem EVA die Energie ausging und der Riese völlig still wurde, nur noch deshalb aufrecht dastand, die Arme immer noch ausgestreckt, die Messerklinge immer noch im Leib des Engels, weil dieser als Gegengewicht fungierte, weil beide in gewisser Weise gegeneinander lehnten...

Shinjis verspürte rasende Kopfschmerzen, presste eine Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Ikari, bist du in Ordnung?"

Suzuharas besorgte Stimme drang wie aus weiter Ferne zu ihm durch.

Er atmete stoßartig.

Die Erinnerung an die letzten Sekunden war nur bruchstückhaft vorhanden, doch eines war sicher - jetzt fühlte er weder Wut, noch Zorn oder Mordlust und Blutdurst, sondern nur Erschöpfung. Warum tat er sich das an, warum erlaubte er anderen, ihn in eine solche Lage zu bringen... wozu tat er es eigentlich? Es erschien alles so sinnlos...

Der EVA brachte nur Schmerz, er mochte eine Superwaffe sein, doch was nützte dies, wenn sein Pilot jede Beschädigung spürte, als wäre er selbst verletzt worden...

„Ikari?"

„Ich... ich bin... okay..." murmelte er und kippte nach vorn, bemerkte schon nicht mehr, dass Suzuhara ihn auffing. 

**5. Zwischenspiel:**

George Spender, Stellvertretender Direktor bei ODIN und Leiter der Abteilung für Spezialeinsätze, drehte sich überrascht um, als in seinem Rücken die Tür seines Büros aufgestoßen wurde, und ließ fast die Zigarette fallen, die er in der Hand hielt.

Seine Hand zuckte zu der Waffe im Schulterhalfter, die er auch in seinem Büro ständig am Leib führte. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass SEELEs Häscher kamen, um ihn zu töten, weil sie seinen internen Untersuchungen auf die Schliche gekommen waren, weil er jetzt, da Commander Larsen nicht mehr in Wilhelmshaven war, keine Rückendeckung mehr besaß.

Doch statt des erwarteten Killerkommandos sah er sich einem rothaarigen Mädchen gegenüber, dessen Augen vor Wut funkelten.

Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob ihm mit ein paar Auftragsmördern nicht besser gedient gewesen wäre...

„Wo ist mein Onkel?" fragte die etwa Vierzehnjährige, stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Sie sind doch sein Chef, Sie müssen es wissen!"

Hinter ihr tauchte ein Asiate mit Stoppelbart auf und machte eine Geste der Entschuldigung, dazu ein paar fahrig wirkende Handbewegungen, welche ihre eigene Bedeutung hatte.

_*Konnte sie nicht aufhalten.*_

Spender sah das Mädchen an.

„Asuka, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, genau. Asuka Soryu Langley. Wo ist mein Onkel - Sie haben ihn doch am Krankenhaus abgeholt."

„Gibt es Komplikationen mit seiner Frau?" wandte er sich an Ryoji Kaji.

„Nein, ihr Zustand ist unverändert."

„Ja."

„Hey, ignorieren Sie mich nicht! Oder muss ich mit meinem EVA wiederkommen?"

Der ältere Mann holte tief Luft.

„Asuka, dein Onkel, Commander Larsen... wir haben jeden Kontakt zu seinem Team verloren. Es ist mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen."

Ihre Selbstsicherheit bröckelte, machte Entsetzen Platz.

„Nein... Wo ist er?"

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen. Wir setzen aber alle Hebel in Gang, um ihn zu finden."

Dann blickte er sie an, als wollte er sie trösten, obwohl seine folgenden Worte ebenso an ihn selbst gerichtet waren, um ihn selbst zu beruhigen.

„Dein Onkel ist unser bester Mann, ich kann mir keine Situation vorstellen, die er nicht meistern könnte."

Sie war blass geworden, schien ihn gar nicht mehr zu hören.

„Erst Mama... dann Tante Ann... und jetzt Onkel Wolf..."

Spender blickte Major Kaji an, den Mann, den ODIN bei der deutschen Abteilung von NERV als Sicherheitschef eingeschleust hatte und der seine Befehle ausschließlich von Direktor Cedrick erhielt - zumindest theoretisch. Praktisch allerdings spielte die Tatsache eine bedeutende Rolle, dass er von einem gewissen Wolf Larsen nicht nur mit dem Schutz von dessen Ziehtochter beauftragt, sondern von selbigem auch ausgebildet worden war, womit er offiziell ein Spion auf der Gehaltsliste von NERV war, inoffiziell für SEELE arbeitete und tatsächlich beide Parteien für die kleine Gruppe von Verschwörern ausspionierte, welche mehr über SEELEs Pläne in Erfahrung bringen wollten, bevor sie entschieden, ob und wie sie SEELE aufhalten sollten...

„Major, kümmern Sie sich um sie, ja?"

„Natürlich. Am besten bringe ich Asuka zu NERV."

Auch Kaji war sich des Drahtseilaktes voll bewusst, den er ohne Netz, doppelten Boden oder gar Sicherheitsleine vollzog. Aber nach nunmehr sechs Jahren bei NERV schien seine Tarnung hieb- und stichfest zu sein.

Der Stellvertretende Direktor sah auf die Uhr.

Es war Zeit...

„Ich bringe Sie nach unten."

„Ja. Komm, Asuka."

„Kaji, warum? Warum verlassen mich alle? Ich brauche sie nicht... aber warum?"

„Asuka, ich... ich weiß es nicht..."

Sie nahmen das Mädchen in die Mitte und verließen das Büro.

„Major, angesichts der Ereignisse in Japan - wann ist damit zu rechnen, dass NERV auf seine hiesigen Ressourcen zurückgreift?"

Kaji kratzte sich am Kopf.

_*Unbekannt.*_

„Wahrscheinlich in Bälde, keine Ahnung."

_*Etwas Seltsames ist passiert.*_

„Ja?"

_*Was?*_

„Ich bin auf alle Fälle reisebereit."

_*In Verbindung mit den Engeln. Weiteres unbekannt. Auftrag.*_

„Nun ja, alles Gute."

_*Informieren Sie mich."_

„Danke."

_*Tue, was ich kann.*_

Er führte Asuka, die an seiner Seite ging wie eine Puppe, zu einem der zahllosen Elektrowagen, die in der Arkologie unterwegs waren.

Ein anderer Wagen hielt gerade vor dem Hauptgebäude, aus dem Fahrersitz schälte sich ein breitschultriger Mann, der sich außerhalb des Wagens schwer auf einen Gehstock stützte.

„Ach, Herr Direktor!"

„Commander Decker, lange nicht gesehen!"

Spender reichte dem anderen die Hand. Während des Kontaktes wechselte eine hauchdünne Mikrofilmfolie den Besitzer.

„Kunststück, ich komme ja kaum aus dem Keller heraus."

„Wie geht die Arbeit voran?"

„Die Umstellung von HEIMDALLs Betriebssystem auf die neuen Anforderungen wird noch ein paar Tage in Anspruch nehmen, aber dann können sich diese MAGI-Einheiten warm anziehen!"

„Wirklich?"

„Naja, zumindest von der Rechengeschwindigkeit und Speicherkapazität her ziehen wir mit dem NERV-Rechner gleich, an der künstlichen Intelligenz bastele ich immer noch."

„Na dann, frohes Gelingen. Ich würde die Ergebnisse Ihres Projektes gerne noch sehen, ehe ich in Pension gehe." 

**Kapitel 09 - Am Scheideweg**

Seine Ohnmacht dauerte nur kurz, dennoch hatte Shinji das Gefühl, nicht er selbst zu sein, völlig neben sich zu stehen und sich selbst dabei zu beobachten, wie er die mechanischen Verriegelungen des EntryPlugs löste, welcher sodann durch den Druck des herausgepressten LCL ausgefahren wurde.

Aida und Suzuhara sprachen ihn beide an, Suzuhara wirkte irgendwie erschüttert, während Aida ihn mit Fragen über NERV und den EVA bombardierte, bis Toji ihn anherrschte, mal die Klappe zu halten.

Auch das Auftauchen der Bergungstrupps berührte ihn nicht.

Er fühlte sich nur müde und leer, so als hätte der Kampf ihm jede Energie entzogen.

Mit einem Kran wurde der Plug gesichert und zu Boden gebracht, während Schwertransporter vor Ort erschienen, um EVA und Engel abzufahren.

Am Boden wurde Shinji von den anderen beiden getrennt und umgehend ins Hauptquartier gebracht, wo er sich duschen und umkleiden konnte.

Wieder gratulierte ihm niemand zu seinem Sieg, von Dank für die Rettung der Stadt ganz zu schweigen.

Was wohl mit Ayanami war... Ob sie wohl immer noch in dem Hauseingang hockte, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte?

Unter der Dusche lauschte er in sich hinein, suchte nach Anzeichen für den Hass, den er während des Kampfes, den er während beider Kämpfe verspürt hatte, doch er fand keine. Lag es an dem EVA? War es der Kontakt mit dem Roboter, der diese Gefühle in ihm hochspülte? Und hatte nur er dieses Problem, oder erging es Ayanami genauso?

Als er die Umkleidekabine verließ, wartete Misato bereits auf dem Gang auf ihn, sie war stinksauer.

„Dort rein, junger Mann."

Sie öffnete die Tür zu einem kleinen Besprechungsraum.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Lassen wir mal durchgehen, dass du die beiden in den EntryPlug geholt hast, aber warum hast du meine Befehle ignoriert? Was wäre passiert, wenn du den Engel nicht besiegt hättest? - Ich sag´s dir: Wir wären alle tot! Und ich fühle mich noch ein wenig zu jung zum Sterben!"

„Ich... uhm... tut mir leid."

„Shinji, das genügt leider nicht, damit ist es nicht getan. Ich bin für dich verantwortlich. Du hast meinen Befehlen zu folgen, verstanden?"

_Daher wehte also wieder der Wind..._

Natürlich... einen Augenblick lang hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, sie hätte sich um ihn Sorgen gemacht, dabei ging es ihr doch auch nur darum, dass er für sie in die Bresche sprang.

„Ja... Für dich bin ich einfach nur ein Untergebener, der brave Pilot Shinji, nicht wahr?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an und aus Überraschung wurde Entsetzen, als er weitersprach.  
><em>Der Igel rollt sich zusammen und richtet die Stacheln auf…<em>

„Dass ich bei dir wohne, willst du doch nur, damit du mich besser beaufsichtigen kannst... und ich dachte tatsächlich, du würdest mich mögen..."

„Shinji-kun, was redest du da?"

„Es reicht, hör auf mit dem Schauspiel. Ich habe schließlich gewonnen. Ich habe getan, was ihr von mir wolltet..."

Misato starrte ihn an.

Ihre Lippen begannen zu beben und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

_Wie konnte er ihr so etwas ins Gesicht sagen, wie konnte er sie derart falsch einschätzen..._

Zorn stieg in ihr auf.

Dann ohrfeigte sie ihn.

„Nimm endlich deine Aufgabe ernst! Unser aller Leben hängt davon ab!"

Im nächsten Augenblick bereute sie den Schlag schon, als er sie ansah wie ein waidwundes Tier. Doch das Echo des klatschenden Geräusches, welches noch im Raum zu verhallen schien, stand zwischen ihnen. Und die Stille sprach ebenso wie der leere Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, mehr als tausend Worte.

„Ach, es reicht... geh nach Hause."

„Ja." antwortete er leise und verließ den Raum.

*** NGE ***

Shinji fuhr mit dem Aufzug an die Oberfläche.

Er hockte allein in der Kabine, nur er und seine Gedanken...

Seine Wange brannte immer noch...

_Warum hatte sie ihn geschlagen, er hatte ihr doch nur gesagt, was er dachte..._

_- Oder konnte es sein, dass er sich irrte..._

Der Aufzug hielt an.

In der Bahnstation warteten mehrere Menschen auf den Zug.

Shinji reihte sich ein, starrte nach schräg unten auf die Schienen.

Der Zug fuhr ein, zusammen mit den anderen stieg er ein, der Wagen war nicht voll, er fand problemlos einen Sitzplatz. Der Zug fuhr an.

Shinji starrte aus dem gegenüberliegenden Fenster in die Dunkelheit des Tunnels, erhaschte immer wieder Blicke auf die Wände.

Er fühlte sich so leer und ausgelaugt...

Der Zug erreichte die nächste Haltestelle, an der übernächsten würde er aussteigen müssen.

Menschen stiegen aus und andere stiegen ein, der Zug fuhr weiter.

_Warum verhielten sich ihm gegenüber alle so?_

_Tat er nicht genau das, was sie wollten?_

_Musste er auch noch vorspielen, als würde es ihm gefallen, sein Leben zu riskieren?_

Der Zug erreichte seine Haltestelle.

Er blieb sitzen, wollte jetzt noch nicht nach Hause.

Er wollte fort, wollte nicht mehr zurück...

Aber wohin sollte er?

Seine Pflegeeltern hatten sich immer noch gemeldet, dabei hatte er sie am Vortag angerufen und ihnen auf den Anrufbeantworter mitgeteilt, wo sie ihn erreichen konnten...

Nur zu gut konnte er sich an ihre Blicke erinnern, als die Nachricht seines Vaters eingetroffen war... sie waren froh gewesen, ihn loszuwerden... Dabei hatten sie sich all die Jahre lang gut um ihn gekümmert... die Schecks seines Vaters waren ja auch immer pünktlich gekommen...

Er fühlte bittere Galle in sich hochsteigen.

Da war die Sache mit dem Fahrrad gewesen... er erinnerte sich so gut, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Er hatte sich so oft ein Fahrrad gewünscht, doch seine Pflegeeltern hatten ihn immer ignoriert, hatten ihm gar nicht zugehört. Und dann hatte er das Fahrrad gefunden, es lag im Regen an einer Böschung, steckte teilweise im Matsch, hatte schon Rost angesetzt.

Doch ihm war es wie ein Geschenk vom Himmel erschienen, so als hätte jemand dieses Fahrrad dort ganz allein für ihn liegengelassen. Er war die Böschung hinabgerutscht, Matsch war auf seinen Regenmantel gespritzt, als er nach dem Lenker griff. Schmatzend hatte das Rad sich vom Untergrund gelöst. Er würde es reinigen müssen, vielleicht brauchte es auch eine neue Kette. Der Vorderscheinwerfer war kaputt, das Glas gesprungen. In Gedanken hatte er bereits zusammengerechnet, war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sein Erspartes gerade ausreichen würde, um das Rad wieder flottzumachen... Mühsam hatte er es aus dem Graben geholt, hatte den Rahmen notdürftig mit seinem Taschentuch abgewischt.

Er war noch keine hundert Meter weitgekommen, als der Polizist vor ihm gestanden hatte, ihn gefragt hatte, ob das Rad ihm gehörte. Er hatte die Frage verneint, hatte zu erklären versucht, dass er es gefunden hatte, dass der Eigentümer es vor mehreren Tagen im Graben liegengelassen haben musste. Doch der Beamte hatte ihm nicht weiter zugehört, hatte ihn auf das Revier mitgenommen und angesehen wie einen Schwerverbrecher. Dann hatte er seine Pflegeeltern angerufen, seine Pflegetante war völlig aufgelöst und panisch erschienen, hatte ihm Vorwürfe gemacht - sie würden ihm doch alles kaufen, was er wollte, er hätte es doch nur zu sagen brauchen, hätte das Rad nicht stehlen müssen... doch seinen Unschuldsbeteuerungen hatte sie nicht zugehört, hatte ihn zuhause auf sein Zimmer geschickt. Er erinnerte sich, gehört zu haben, wie sie mit seinem Vater telefonierte, erinnerte sich daran, wie eingeschüchtert sie geklungen hatte. Es hatte ihm zwei Wochen Hausarrest eingebracht, ein Fahrrad hatte er auch später nicht bekommen...

Nein, dorthin konnte er nicht mehr zurück...

Mittlerweile war der Zug weitergefahren, hatte den Tunnel verlassen und fuhr nun an der Oberfläche, hielt in kleineren Entfernungsabständen.

Er fuhr bis zum Endpunkt der Linie, blieb auch dann noch sitzen, fuhr wieder zurück.

Auch dieses Mal stieg er nicht aus...

*** NGE ***

Misato fühlte sich völlig fertig.

Sie hätte Shinji nicht schlagen dürfen, hätte sich stattdessen mit seinen Worten auseinandersetzen müssen... aber auf so etwas hatte sie niemand vorbereitet...

Sie betrat Ritsuko Akagis Büro zwischen der Krankenstation und dem Testcenter.

„Ritsuko, bist du da?"

Das Büro war Katzenmotiven übersät, eine Katzenuhr über dem Schreibtisch, Katzenbilder an den Wänden, spielende Katzen als Bildschirmschoner auf dem Computer, sogar der Bezug des Bürostuhles hatte ein Katzenmuster.

„Hier drüben."

Die Stimme kam aus dem Nebenraum, wo Akagi ihr Labor hatte.

Misato folgte der Stimme.

Akagi war nicht im Raum, eine Tür, die in den Bereich der Krankenstation führte, stand offen; auf einer Untersuchungsliege saß Rei Ayanami, den rechten Schuh und die Socke ausgezogen. Der Knöchel war dick angeschwollen und der Fuß bis zu den Zehen rot-dunkelgrün-schwarz verfärbt.

„Hallo, Rei. Das sieht übel aus."

„Ja."

„Tut sicher ganz schön weh."

„Ja."

Misato seufzte innerlich.

Das Mädchen vor ihr war alles andere als dumm, dies belegten jedenfalls ihre Schulnoten - trotz der häufigen Abwesenheit vom Unterricht aufgrund von Tests oder, wie in den letzten Wochen, Verletzungen. Allerdings war sie, was soziale Interaktion anging, ein völlig unbeschriebenes Blatt.

„Kannst du laufen?"

„Nicht gut."

„Hm, ja."

In diesem Moment betrat Ritsuko Akagi den Raum, ein Röntgenbild in der Hand.

„Hallo, Misato. Einen Augenblick, ja? - So, Rei, ich habe das Ergebnis der Röntgenuntersuchung. Gebrochen ist nichts, aber du hast eine wirklich üble Verstauchung und dazu eine Bänderüberdehnung, Glück in doppelter Hinsicht, das hätte auch schlimmer ausgehen können. Außerdem benötigst du größere Schuhe, ich werde den Quartiermeister anweisen, dir welche zu besorgen."

„Größere Schuhe?"

„Du bist noch im Wachstum. Hattest du noch nicht gemerkt, dass deine Schuhe zu eng geworden sind?"

„Nein... Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet."

„Hm, verstehe. Schuhe und Hühneraugen sind im Vergleich zur Bekämpfung der Engel natürlich Kleinkram... aber sieh´s so: wenn du nicht auf dich achtest, könnten deine Fähigkeiten darunter leiden."

„Ja."

„Ich werde den Knöchel mit Salbe einreiben und einen Verband anlegen, du musst ihn wenigstens einmal täglich wechseln und neue Salbe auftragen."

„Verstanden."

„Und du darfst den Fuß nicht belasten, du bekommst eine Krücke und ich sorge dafür, dass du vom Sicherheitsdienst mit einem Wagen abgeholt und gebracht wirst."

„Ja."

„Wenn ich schon die Anforderungsformulare auf dem Tisch habe – benötigst du noch etwas anderes?"

„Nein."

Misato hatte sich derweil in Akagis Labor umgesehen.

Ihr war ein penetranter Geruch nach Erdbeeren aufgefallen. Der Geruch war im hinteren Teil des Raumes, auf der dem Lüftungsschacht gegenüberliegenden Seite, besonders stark, schien von einem Glas mit klarer, leicht rötlicher Flüssigkeit auszugehen.

„Ritsuko, wonach riecht das hier?"

Sie nahm das Glas in die Hand, schnupperte.

Der Geruch war derart intensiv, dass sich ihr Magen umdrehte.

„Urgh!"

„Jetzt mecker nicht gleich wieder! Du wolltest doch, dass ich mir einen neuen Geschmack für das LCL ausdenke."

„Erdbeere?"

„Wieso? Ich mag Erdbeeren."

„Aber so stark? Das stinkt ja richtig."

„Ach was."

„Warte mal..."

Sie ging mit dem Glas zur Liege hinüber.

„Hier, Rei, riech mal. Aber nur ein wenig, nicht zu stark einatmen."

„Der Geruch ist... kräftig."

„Sag doch, dass es stinkt."

„Es stinkt." befolgte sie die Anweisung ihres vorgesetzten Offiziers.

„Siehst du, Ritsuko?"

„Kann man dir denn nichts recht machen? Weshalb bist du eigentlich hergekommen? Doch nicht nur, um an mir herumzunörgeln, oder?"

„Nein... es geht um Shinji."

„Hm, so..."

Misato stellte das Glas wieder zurück, Akagi folgte ihr in den anderen Teil des Raumes, die beiden hatten Rei, welche immer noch auf der Liege saß, fast vergessen.

Das blasse Mädchen hingegen hörte genau zu.

„Er verhält sich seltsam... hat mir Vorwürfe gemacht, ich würde ihn nur ausnutzen. Eigentlich meint er, wir alle würden ihn nur ausnutzen."

„Inwiefern?"

„Ritsuko, er will EVA-01 nicht steuern... er tut es nur, weil wir es von ihm verlangen."

„Ja. Aber es muss sein, wir haben keinen anderen geeigneten Piloten für Einheit-01."

„Aber verstehst du denn nicht? Innerlich scheint sich alles in ihm zu sperren. Ich habe vorhin bei mir zuhause angerufen, inzwischen hätte er da sein müssen, aber er ist nicht drangegangen."

„Vielleicht ist er einkaufen. Oder er trödelt herum."

„An sein Handy ist er auch nicht gegangen... er hat es abgestellt, Ritsuko. Und der Sicherheitsdienst hat ihn anscheinend auch verloren."

„Das ist schlecht, wie sollten wir ihn denn in einem Notfall erreichen?"

„Siehst du, genau das meinte ich, genau so ein Verhalten wirft er uns vor, dass wir nur einen Piloten brauchen, der unsere Anweisungen ausführt."

„Brauchen wir doch auch. Misato, ich würde auch lieber mit Erwachsenen arbeiten statt mit Kindern, die kennen ihre Pflichten viel besser. Oder Rei zum Beispiel, an ihr sollte Shinji sich orientieren, sie macht keine Probleme."

„Ritsuko, du bist unmöglich."

„Und wenn schon. Und ich hatte dich doch gewarnt – wenn du nicht Acht gibst, igelt Shinji sich ein."

Misato war anzusehen, dass ihr das Thema Unbehagen bereitete. Wahrscheinlich suchte sie daher das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken:

„Sag mal... du hast da gesagt, dieses LCL würde die regenerativen Kräfte des Körpers unterstützen, könnte es auch bei Rei helfen? Ich meine, so ein dicker Fuß ist ziemlich lästig."

„Nein, Misato, ich kann das LCL bei Rei nicht benutzen. Sie ist dagegen resistent."

„Ach."

„Ja. Ihre Widerstandskraft gegen Krankheiten oder auch gegen Gifte ist phänomenal, ähnliches kann man von ihrer Konstitution behaupten."

„Das sieht man ihr gar nicht an."

„Du hast Recht. Ihr Knöchel heilt bereits, die Verfärbung des Blutergusses ist erst in den letzten zehn Minuten eingetreten. Unsereiner würde mit so was die nächsten zwei, drei Wochen herumlaborieren, bei ihr sollte in einer Woche alles wieder in Ordnung sein."

„Das ist..."

Misato blickte Rei an, blickte ihre immer noch vorhandenen sonstigen Verletzungen an, den eingegipsten Arm und das immer noch verbundene Auge.

„Aber dann... dann waren ihre Verletzungen noch schwerer als ich gedacht hatte..."

„Ja. Aber sie würde durch die Hölle gehen, wenn Kommandant Ikari es ihr befehlen würde..."

Rei hörte zu.

Die beiden Erwachsenen unterhielten sich über sie, als befände sie sich gar nicht im gleichen Raum. Der Lieutenant-Colonel schien Anteil an ihren Verletzungen zu nehmen, so etwas war sie nicht gewohnt. Nur der Kommandant erkundigte sich öfters nach ihrem Zustand, nach ihrer Funktionsfähigkeit. Warum verhielt sich der Lieutenant-Colonel so, als kümmere es sie?

Und Ikari-kun... wenn es stimmte, was sie sagten, dann widersetzte er sich den Befehlen... er war der Sohn des Kommandanten, weshalb tat er so etwas? Kannte er keine Loyalität dem Kommandanten gegenüber? Der Mission gegenüber? Oder wusste er zu wenig über die Mission, um ihre wahre Bedeutung zu erkennen?

Sie hatte ihn in gewisser Weise aufwachsen sehen, hatte die Bilder und Videoaufzeichnungen gesehen, welche die NERV-Sicherheitsagenten angefertigt hatten, die ihn zeit seines Lebens beschützt hatten, die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass ihm nichts zustieß, damit er bereit war, wenn EVA-01 aktiviert wurde... und in dieser Sekunde verstand sie, durchbrach die Wahrheit den Schleier der Konditionierung, welche der Kommandant ihr gegeben hatte... Der Kommandant brauchte seinen Sohn nur als Piloten, weil sie verletzt war, weil sie aufgrund ihres niedrigeren Synchratios nicht imstande war, effektiv mit EVA-01 zusammenzuarbeiten, er brauchte ihn, um die Engel zu bekämpfen, damit sie am Tage der Prophezeiung bereit war - für den Kommandanten war Ikari-kun nur ein weiterer Bauer...

Sie blinzelte.

Ihre Gedanken enthielten Kritik am Kommandanten, dabei hatte man ihr immer gesagt, dass der Kommandant keine Fehler beging, dass es nur unzuverlässige Gefolgsleute gab, welche eigentlich perfekte Pläne durch ihr Verhalten zum Scheitern brachten...

_Und wenn das nicht stimmte?_

Die einander jagenden Schlussfolgerungen waren verwirrend, sie war es nicht gewohnt, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen, hatte während ihrer ganzen Existenz nur Befehle befolgt.

Dunkel erinnerte sie sich, ihre erste Existenz verloren zu haben, als sie den Befehl des Kommandanten befolgte, als sie Naoko Akagi die Worte sagte, welche der Kommandant ihr aufgetragen hatte. Die letzte Erinnerung an ihre erste Existenz waren die Hände der Mutter des Doktors, welche sich um ihren Hals legten und zudrückten. Und ihr erster Gedanke nach dem Wiedererwachen war gewesen, dass sie versagt haben musste, dass sie den Plan des Kommandanten nicht korrekt ausgeführt haben musste, sonst wäre es wohl kaum nötig gewesen, einen weiteren Körper zu aktivieren.

Und wenn sie nicht versagt hatte?

Wenn der Kommandant das Ende ihrer ersten Existenz bewusst riskiert hatte?

Wenn sie auch nur ein Bauer war?

Ihr Kopf begann zu schmerzen.

So viele Gedanken, so viele Möglichkeiten...

_Ikari-kun..._

Was, wenn er nicht zurückkam?

Er hatte nach ihrer Hand gegriffen, um sie im Gedrängel nicht verlieren, hatte sie trotz ihres Protestes nicht einfach zurückgelassen, sondern zuerst aus der direkten Gefahr in Sicherheit gebracht... sie war ihm wichtiger gewesen als die Stadt... warum? Weil sie ihm geholfen hatte, Mitschüler Suzuhara zu entkommen?

In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte sie während der endlosen Monologe des Lehrers immer wieder seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken gespürt, hatte in der Reflektion im Fenster gesehen, wie er sie angeblickt hatte... er war der erste Mitschüler, der sie angesprochen und sich nicht von ihrer Art hatte verjagen lassen, der erste Mensch, der sich nicht für sie interessiert hatte, weil es um ihre Funktionsfähigkeit, oder einen Langzeitplan gegangen war... konnte dies das Phänomen sein, welches Menschen als Freundschaft bezeichneten? Hatte er ihre Freundschaft gesucht?

_Es wurde immer komplizierter..._

„Doktor Akagi, kann ich gehen?"

Ritsuko blickte auf, nahm überrascht zur Kenntnis, dass Rei Ayanami noch da war.

„Ja, natürlich."

„Ich..." sie überlegte. „Ich könnte Ikari-kun suchen."

Akagi lachte kurz auf, es klang nicht sonderlich sympathisch.

„Nicht mit dem Fuß, junge Dame. Ich sorge dafür, dass man dich heimfährt, wo du den Fuß hochlegen und ruhigstellen wirst."

„Ja. Verstanden."

„Warte, Rei." mischte sich Misato ein. „Weißt du vielleicht, wo Shinji-kun sein könnte?"

Sie blickte den Lieutenant-Colonel mit unbewegtem Gesicht an.

Woher sollte sie wissen, wo Ikari-kun sich befinden könnte?

„Nein."

Rei stand auf von der Liege, nahm die Krücke entgegen und humpelte hinaus.

„Armes Ding", murmelte Misato.

„Was meinst du?"

„Immer ist sie verletzt... jedenfalls solange ich sie kenne."

„Nein." Akagis Stimme klang ablehnend. „Sie erholt sich von allem." Mit spitzen Fingern angelte sie eine Zigarette aus dem Päckchen auf dem Schreibtisch und zündete sie sich an.

„Das ist kalt."

„Pah."

„Hat Rei niemanden?"

„Sie hat Kommandant Ikari, ihren Vormund."

„Keine Eltern oder Geschwister?"

„Nein. Ihre Eltern sind während der Nachwehen des Second Impact gestorben."

„Und nur der Kommandant kümmert sich um sie? Das ist wirklich seltsam... Weshalb hat er sie und nicht seinen Sohn... Die beiden hätten zusammen aufwachsen können..."

„Für Ikari gelten ganz andere Maßstäbe, Misato, ganz andere..."

*** NGE ***

Irgendwann gegen Mitternacht hatte die Bahn gehalten und eine Automatenstimme die Fahrgäste zum Aussteigen aufgefordert. Der Betriebshof lag am Stadtrand, so dass Shinji nun durch die Straßen von Tokio-3 strich. Hier, fernab der Wohnbezirke und der Hochhäuser aus Stahl, Chrom, Beton und Glas pulsierte im Amüsierviertel das Leben. Betrunkene torkelten über die Straßen und an den Ecken standen leichtbekleidete Damen auf der Suche nach Freiern. Eine sprach Shinji an, ob er denn sein Sparschwein mitgebracht hätte – er huschte an ihr vorbei, das Gesicht rot wie eine Verkehrsampel bei ‚Stopp'.  
>Langsam spürte er eine bleierne Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen. Vielleicht hätte er doch in Misatos Wohnung zurückkehren sollen, statt sich treiben zu lassen. Dort hätte er wenigstens seine Sachen gehabt und planen können, was er tun sollte.<br>Ein Haufen alter Kartons in einer Seitenstraße zog seinen Blick wie magisch an. In Tokio-3 hatte er bisher keine Obdachlosen oder Bettler gesehen, er wusste aber, dass durchaus Leute in Pappkartons lebten. Momentan war er so müde, dass er sich einfach in den Rinnstein hätte legen und einschlafen können, doch ein paar Schichten Pappe unter und über ihm wären doch weicher und würden ihn vor der nächtlichen Kälte schützen, die sich langsam in seine Knochen schlich…

Kaum hatte er sich unter den Pappschichten ausgestreckt und in eine halbwegs bequeme Position gebracht, verdunkelte eine Gestalt das Licht der Straßenlaterne.  
>„Yo, du kannst hier nicht einfach schlafen, das ist mein Revier! Das kostet extra!" blaffte ihn ein Bursche von vielleicht zwanzig Jahren unwirsch an. Shinji konnte von seiner Position aus nur eine riesengroße, goldene Gürtelschnalle sehen, sowie dass der Mann anscheinend lila gefärbtes Haar hatte und eine Sonnenbrille mit Gläsern derselben Farbe trug.<br>„Also?"

„Ah…" setzte Shinji an.

„Nichts also. Du gehst jetzt schön deiner Wege. Wenn ich dich heute Nacht in der Nähe dieser Gasse herumlungern sehe, breche ich dir beide Beine, klar?" mischte sich eine zweite Stimme ein – eine Männerstimme, definitiv älter und entschlossener als die des Mannes mit der riesigen Gürtelschnalle.

„Eh, Chef, kein Stress. Ich wollte dem Kleinen gar nicht… wollte ihn nur etwas erschrecken…"

„Ab mit dir, erschrick wen anders!"

Der eine verschwand eilig außer Sicht, während der andere in die Gasse trat und eine leere Getränkekiste umdrehte.  
>„Shinji Ikari, du kannst ganz schön anstrengend sein", seufzte der Mann in Schwarz, als er sich auf der Kiste niederließ und eine Tasche neben sich abstellte.<p>

„Uhm… wer sind Sie?"

„Taro, NERV-Sicherheitsdienst – Sektion II."

Shinji setzte sich auf.  
>„Sie wollen mich zurückholen."<p>

„Hm-m. Erst einmal bin ich froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe, fast uns fast abgehängt. Und nettes Versteck." Er deutete auf die Pappen. Dann hob er die Hand und bedeutete Shinji zu schweigen, während er in ein am Kragen seiner Jacke befestigtest Mikrophon mitteilte, das Third Child gefunden zu haben und dass alles in Ordnung sei.  
>„So… was machen wir jetzt?"<p>

„Sie wollen mich nicht…?"

„Pass auf, ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste und mein Knie zickt rum. Ich werde also definitiv niemanden am Kragen packen und gegen seinen Willen in die Geofront schleifen. Wenn du dir von hier aus das Nachtleben ansehen willst, nur zu. Eigentlich wollte ich mich auf der anderen Seite postieren, aber da gibt es keine so bequemen Sitzgelegenheiten." Er klopfte gegen die Kiste.  
>Dann griff er nach seiner Tasche, holte einen Becher und eine Thermoskanne heraus.<br>„Suppe – hat meine Frau gekocht. Willst du auch etwas?"

„Uhm…"  
>Sein knurrender Magen ersetzte seine Antwort.<p>

Mit einem kurzen Lachen goss holte der Mann in Schwarz den Becher voll mit heißer, zähflüssiger Nudelsuppe und reichte ihn Shinji zusammen mit einem Paar Holzstäbchen. Dann holte er einen weiteren Becher aus seiner Tasche und goss sich ebenfalls eine Portion ein.  
>„Lektion Nummer eins für Observierungseinsätze: Immer ein zweites Paar Stäbchen dabei haben."<p>

„Danke, Taro-san… Warum… warum tun Sie das?"

„Was?"

„Sie…" Shinji blickte zu Boden. „Sie sind freundlich zu mir."

„Ha! Nur weil ich Schwarz trage, bin ich kein Monster, das in einem Schrank lauert. Außerdem weiß ich, was du die letzten Tage getan hast – die Stadt gleich zwei Mal gerettet."

„Ja…"

„Hm. Wirkst nur selbst nicht sonderlich begeistert."

„Nein…"

„Hm… Ich dachte immer, alle Jungen träumen davon, einen Mecha zu steuern."

„Ich… ich nicht… ich tue das nicht freiwillig."

„So…" Der Mann in Schwarz holte tief Luft. „Manchmal muss man Dinge tun, die einem nicht behagen. Aber wenn es in dir nichts gibt, was auch nur einen Funken Interesse an einer Tätigkeit entfacht, dann solltest du dich fragen, ob es das wert ist. Manchmal gibt es Dinge, die man nur tun sollte, wenn man selbst es auch will."

„Ahm…"

„Wenn du dich ausruhen willst, dann leg dich hin. Ich passe auf. Und wenn du bereit bist, nach Hause zu gehen und eine Entscheidung zu fällen, bringe ich dich hin und sage dem Colonel, du hättest dich hoffnungslos verlaufen – bei ihrem Orientierungssinn kann Katsuragi-san schlecht böse darauf reagieren."

„Warum…"

„Weil du in der letzten Woche mir, meiner Frau und unseren beiden Söhnen zwei Mal das Leben gerettet hast. Darum."

„Ahm…"

*** NGE ***

Als Shinji kurz nach der Morgendämmerung erwachte, stellte er fest, dass der Mann in Schwarz nicht mehr auf der Kiste saß, sondern zu einem Imbissstand ein Stück die Straße hinunter gegangen war.  
>Hastig stand der Junge auf. Das Gespräch, das er in der Nacht mit dem Mann geführt hatte, ging ihm noch einmal durch den Kopf. Er würde ihn zu Misato zurückbringen und war sogar bereit, für ihn zu lügen. Shinji wurde klar, dass er das nicht wollte – er wollte nicht, dass jemand für ihn log.<br>„Danke… und Entschuldigung…" murmelte er, als er sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davonschlich und an der nächsten Ecke zu laufen begann – auf den Stadtrand zu.

*** NGE ***

Shinji blickte von einer Anhöhe aus auf die Stadt hinunter, er befand sich in den gleichen Hügeln, in denen er am Vormittag des gestrigen Tages gegen den Engel gekämpft hatte, von seinem Standort aus konnte er die tiefen Gräben sehen, welche die energetischen Tentakel des Engels in den Boden gerissen hatten.

In mehreren Kilometern Entfernung befand sich das von Scheinwerfern hell erleuchtete Areal mit dem toten Engel. Um den Körper herum waren große Zelte aufgestellt worden, zwischen denen Menschen in Overalls herumliefen und den Engel untersuchten.

Shinji spürte kein Verlangen, die Entfernung zu überwinden, er wollte mit den Leuten von NERV nichts zu tun haben.

Stattdessen wandte er sich um und ging weiter, ließ die Stadt hinter sich, betrat das hügelige Waldgebiet.

*** NGE ***

Es war bereits wieder dunkel. Und es war kalt, das milde Frühlingsklima machte die Tage zwar angenehm, doch nachts fielen die Temperaturen. Schon bald stolperte er zitternd durchs Unterholz, das Licht der Sterne und der fahle Mond am Himmel halfen ihm nicht sonderlich weiter, da er das Gelände nicht im geringsten kannte, gab es auch keine Orientierungsmerkmale, die er hätte nutzen können.

In ihm stieg das Gefühl auf, vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen zu sein, sein Wunsch, möglichst weit weg von NERV zu kommen, hatte dazu geführt, dass er hungrig und frierend im Wald gelandet war, wo ihn vielleicht wilde Tiere zerfleischen konnten oder wo er einfach hungers sterben könnte...

Da war doch etwas vor ihm, ein Licht...

Er ging auf das Licht zu.

Schließlich stolperte er auf eine Lichtung mit einem kleinen See.

Am Ufer des Sees stand ein Zelt, vor dem ein Lagerfeuer brannte.

Und über dem Feuer hing ein Topf, dessen Inhalt auf den ausgehungerten Jungen eine starke Anziehungskraft ausübte.

Shinji sah sich um, konnte niemanden sehen.

_Wem das Zelt wohl gehören mochte?_

Langsam ging er darauf zu, hockte sich ans Feuer. Die Wärme der Flammen vertrieb die Kälte der Nacht, dafür spürte er seinen leeren Magen umso stärker.

In dem Topf köchelte eine Suppe vor sich hin.

Ob es wohl ausfallen würde, wenn er einen Löffel für sich abzweigte? Schließlich wollte er ja nicht die ganze Suppe auslöffeln... Und er hatte seit der letzten Nacht nichts mehr gegessen, und auch da nur einen Becher Suppe – und davor morgens nur einen Happen, weil er ja die Wohnung hatte verlassen wollen, bevor Misato aufstand. Sein Magen knurrte, wie ihm schien laut genug, um sämtliche wilden Tiere des Waldes anzuziehen.

Wie die Suppe duftete...

Ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„Hände hoch!" zischte eine Stimme hinter ihm und ein Gewehrlauf bohrte sich zwischen seine Schulterblätter.

Shinji fiel fast nach vorn ins Feuer.

Wie angewiesen hob er die unkontrolliert zitternden Hände.

„Hey, schon gut, war nur ´n Spaß."

Der Druck in seinem Rücken verschwand.

„W-w-w-was?"

Vorsichtig stand er auf, drehte sich um.

„Aida?"

Vor ihm stand der brillentragende Junge, gekleidet in eine khakifarbene Armeeuniform und ein Gewehr in den Händen. Kensuke Aida grinste ihn an.

„Was machst du denn hier draußen?"

„D-das könnte ich dich auch fragen. Sei vorsichtig damit!"

„Was? Ach, das ist nur ein Spielzeuggewehr."

Aida lachte.

„Setz dich ruhig, willst du ´was essen? - Ist genug da."

„Uhm, ja, danke. Also, was machst du hier?"

„Och, ich bin öfter hier draußen."

„In diesem Aufzug?"

„Ja, weißt du, mein älterer Bruder war bei der Armee, er wird seit den Rohstoffkriegen von 2006 vermisst."

„Und... du spielst hier Krieg?"

„Nein, ich bereite mich vor."

„Ja." murmelte Shinji, während er sich etwas von der Suppe in eine Schale schaufelte, die Aida ihm gereicht hatte.

Der war doch völlig durchgeknallt, trieb sich nachts allein im Wald herum, wo sonst was passieren konnte...

„Und warum bist du hier?"

„Uhm... ich brauchte etwas... Abstand..."

„Verstehe."

„Ja?"

„Klar, so wie du dich während des Kampfes verhalten hast... du warst hinterher ja völlig fertig, so als ob der EVA dich regelrecht ausgesaugt hätte."

„Ja."

Er war überrascht, Aida zeigte ein Verständnis, dass er ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Aber ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht. Nimm dir ruhig noch ´was, ich kann auch noch eine Dose Bohnen aufmachen."

„Äh..."

„Weißt du, ich beneide dich total."

„Warum?"

„Hey, du kannst diesen Roboter steuern, das ist voll cool!"

Womit der Eindruck, den Shinji gehabt hatte, wieder verschwand.

„Wenn ich bloß auch so denken könnte..."

Aida blickte ihn nicht mehr an, starrte stattdessen an ihm vorbei.

„Was ist denn?"

„Ich glaube... die wollen zu dir..."

Shinji warf den Kopf herum.

Vom Waldrand her näherte sich eine Gruppe von Männern in dunklen Anzügen. Seine Bekanntschaft der letzten Nacht war nicht dabei.

„Shinji Ikari?"

„Äh, ja..."

„NERV-Sicherheit. Sektion II. Du wirst uns folgen!"

*** NGE ***

Bald darauf befand er sich im Hauptquartier, er hockte auf einem harten Metallstuhl in einem ansonsten unmöblierten Raum, die einzige Lichtquelle unter der Decke war direkt auf ihn gerichtet.

Er kam sich vor wie auf der Anklagebank.

Misato betrat den Raum.

Sie schien müde und übernächtigt, hatte die Lippen zusammengepresst.

„Und?"

Keine Begrüßung...

„Hat dir dein kleiner Ausflug Spaß gemacht? Hat dich die Herumtreiberei etwas aufgeheitert?"

Er senkte den Blick.

„Es tut mir leid."

Es tat ihm leid, dass sie seinetwegen nicht geschlafen hatte, es tat ihm leid, dass sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatte...

„Ich möchte dich nur eins fragen: Willst du in Zukunft weiterhin ein EVA-Pilot sein, oder nicht?"

Shinji hob den Blick nicht an.

„Ich hatte es dir doch von Anfang an gesagt... ich bin nicht eingestiegen, weil ich es wollte... und auch nicht, um diese Stadt zu beschützen… aber, was ändert das schon? Ihr braucht einen Piloten, Ayanami ist immer noch verletzt, also braucht ihr mich immer noch und werdet mich wohl kaum gehen lassen."

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich will wissen, was du denkst... Shinji-kun..."

Misatos Blick wurde weich.

„Wenn du nicht wieder Pilot sein willst, ist das okay... du kannst jederzeit zu deinem Onkel und deiner Tante zurück."

Er sah sie nur an, konnte nicht glauben, was sie sagte, konnte nicht glauben, dass sie bereit waren, ihn gehenzulassen.

„Es bringt nichts, wenn du nur halbherzig dabei bist, du setzt nur dein Leben unnötig aufs Spiel... Natürlich könnten wir dich als Piloten gebrauchen, aber wir schreiben das Betriebssystem von EVA-01 auf Rei um, sie hat keine Bedenken, trotz ihres Zustandes einen EVA zu steuern."

Misato presste kurz die Lippen zusammen.

Die Worte kamen ihr nicht leicht über die Lippen, sie wollte ihn eigentlich nicht gehen lassen, denn schon jetzt glaubte sie zu wissen, dass ihr Apartment seltsam leer sein würde.

Sie schluckte.

„Verzeih mir, ich hätte nie versuchen sollen, dich zu überreden... es war falsch. Kehre in dein altes Leben zurück und vergiss uns."

Sie wandte sich der Tür zu, war schon halb aus dem Raum, als sie noch einmal zurückblickte, hoffte, dass er nicht sah, dass ihre Augen feucht waren.

„Leb wohl..."

Damit ging sie.

Die Tür schlug laut hinter ihr zu.

Shinji sackte wieder in sich zusammen.

„Misato..."

Also war er ihr nicht egal... also sah sie mehr in ihm als nur den braven Piloten Shinji...

Wie hatte er nur so gemein zu ihr sein können...

Die Tür wurde wieder geöffnet, doch statt des Colonels traten zwei der Männer in Schwarz ein.

„Komm mit."

Wortlos stand er auf und folgte ihnen.

Sie brachten ihn zum Haupteingang, dort wartete Ritsuko Akagi auf ihn.

„Shinji, ich habe ein Nachricht von deinem Vater. Er lässt dir ausrichten:_ ´Auftrag erfüllt. Geh_ _heim.´_"

„Ja."

Irgendwie überraschte ihn das nicht.

Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass sein Vater nicht selbst gekommen war, es überraschte ihn nicht, dass er ihm selbst jetzt alle Anerkennung verweigerte...

„Ritsuko-san... Doktor Akagi..."

„Ja?"

„Wo... wo ist Misato? Ich würde mich gern... von ihr verabschieden..."

_Und sich entschuldigen..._

Akagi blickte ihn an wie einen Fremden.

„Shinji, du gehörst nicht mehr zu NERV, du hast keine Forderungen mehr zu stellen. Im Gegenteil, du wirst dich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Hauptquartier, der Geofront und Tokio-3 entfernen. Diese beiden Herren werden dich zum Zug bringen und dafür sorgen, dass du mit ihm die Stadt verlässt. Deine Sachen werden dir nachgeschickt. Alles Gute."

Damit wandte auch sie sich ab.

Einer der Sicherheitsleute gab ihm einen leichten Stoß.

„Komm, Junge."

In die Bahnstation fuhr gerade ein Zug ein, ein einzelner Passagier stieg aus - Rei Ayanami.

„Ayanami", stieß Shinji hervor.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie sah, seit er sie am Vormittag in der Stadt zurückgelassen hatte, die Tatsache, dass sie sich schwer auf eine Krücke stützte, erschreckte ihn.

„Bist du... in Ordnung?"

Sie sah ihn mit ihrem gesunden Auge an, über dem anderen befand sich jetzt ein großes Pflaster statt der Bandage. Der Blick des scharlachroten Auges schien sich in seine Seele zu bohren.

Ayanami nickte knapp.

„Kein Gespräch." brummte der Mann in Schwarz und deutete dem Jungen, in den Waggon zu steigen.

Er spürte Ayanamis Blick auf seiner Haut wie Feuer. Trotz der Ermahnung drehte er sich noch einmal halb um.

„Ayanami..."

Ihr Blick war furchtbar traurig.

„Leb wohl, Ikari-kun..."

„Komm jetzt!"

Sie stießen ihn in die Bahn.

Shinji starrte durch die Fensterscheibe, hielt mit ihr Blickkontakt, bis die Bahn anfuhr und die Station verließ...

*** NGE ***

Die Schlusslichter der Bahn verschwanden im Dunkel des Tunnels.

Rei sah noch eine ganze Weile in die Dunkelheit, meinte, einen Lichtschimmer wahrzunehmen, wandte sich schließlich um.

_Sie war wieder allein..._

In ihren Augen hatte sich Feuchtigkeit angesammelt, dabei hatte sie nicht den Eindruck, etwas im Auge zu haben. Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das gesunde Auge.

Langsam humpelte sie in Richtung des schweren Panzerschotts, sie hatte es noch nicht ganz erreicht, als es von innen geöffnet wurde und sie sich Kommandant Ikari gegenübersah.

Der Mann lächelte eines seiner seltenen Lächeln, doch in diesem Lächeln lag kein Gefühl, es war ebenso tot wie die Augen hinter der Brille.

„Rei, was tust du hier?"

„Ich habe gehört, dass das Third Child aufgefunden wurde."

„Ja. Er hat uns verlassen. Rei, jetzt liegt es an dir, die Mission zu einem Erfolg zu führen."

_Es ist besser so… Wo immer er hingeht, dort ist er sicherer als hier…  
><em>Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verwischte er die unerwünschten Gedanken, die leise in seinem Hinterkopf wisperten und ihn an vergangene Zeiten zu erinnern suchten.

Sie nickte knapp, eilte an ihm vorbei, während sie wieder spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden.

Warum hatte der Kommandant Ikari-kun gehen lassen? Hätte er ihn nicht überzeugen können zu bleiben?

Ihr Bild von der Unfehlbarkeit des Kommandanten begann zu bröckeln...

*** NGE ***

Der Geländewagen bockte wie ein wilder Stier, es erforderte Larsens ganze Aufmerksamkeit, ihn auf dem Trampelpfad zu halten, dem er seit einiger Zeit folgte.

Den Wagen selbst hatte er in der Nähe des Camps gefunden, umgeworfen von der Druckwelle einer der Explosionen. Jetzt näherte er sich langsam dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt, wo sein Team auf ihn warten würde.

Am Horizont ging die Sonne auf.

Die Tankanzeige bewegte sich bereits im roten Bereich, einen Reservekanister hatte er nicht.

Er hoffte, dass der Sprit noch ein wenig reichen würde, die Schussverletzung an seinem linken Bein würde es ihm nicht erlauben, weite Strecken zu laufen, sie musste dringend von einem Arzt versorgt werden.

Während der Fahrt schlichen sich immer wieder Erinnerungsbilder vor sein geistiges Auge, Bilder aus einer Zeit, als er noch mehr Mensch gewesen war als Maschine.

Es war im Jahre 2000 gewesen, kurz nach seiner Beförderung zum Sektionsleiter innerhalb des MAD, des Militärischen Abschirmdienstes der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Der Posten brachte ausreichend Sicherheiten, dass er daran denken konnte, eine Familie zu gründen, er würde nicht mehr ständig unterwegs sein, hatte endlich Gelegenheit, etwas Ruhe zu finden.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er bereits fast zwanzig Jahre im Geheimdienstgeschäft gewesen, man hatte ihn direkt von der Militärakademie rekrutiert und dann bei verschiedenen verbündeten Geheimdiensten unterweisen lassen. Das Ende des Kalten Krieges hatte für ihn zur Folge gehabt, dass er selbst mehr im Ausbildungs- und Verwaltungsbereich tätig geworden war, die Zahl der Einsätze, die er geplant hatte, ging in den dreistelligen Bereich. Zur Jahrtausendwende hatte er seine Jugendliebe Ann geheiratet, ihre Flitterwochen verbrachten sie an der Nordsee in einem kleinen Küstendorf, wo seine Familie ein Landhaus besaß. In seiner Familie gab es eine lange Tradition von Armeeangehörigen, einer seiner Verfahren hatte unter Blücher gegen die Franzosen gekämpft. Und dort, an der Nordsee, überraschte sie der Second Impact.

Mit einem Schlag war der Himmel dunkel geworden und die See unruhig, kurz darauf peitschte der Wind über das Meer und eine Flutwelle überrollte die Küste, brach die Deiche, schwemmte Menschen, Vieh und Häuser fort...

Sie hatten bereits wenige Stunden zuvor vom Kommen der meterhohen Flutwelle erfahren, hatten Vorbereitungen getroffen und sich im Haus verschanzt, da sämtliche Straßen bereits verstopft waren und niemand beim MAD daran dachte, den Chef des Planungsstabes und seine Frau mit einem Helikopter herauszufliegen, andere Personen hatten Vorrang.

An die Sekunde der Katastrophe selbst erinnerte er sich nicht mehr, nur dass die Wassermassen das Haus mit sich gerissen hatten und dass eine eiskalte Hand ihn gegen eine Betonmauer geschleudert hatte, dass er gehört hatte, wie sein Rücken brach, wie Hüfte und Schulterblätter zerschmettert wurden, dass er Blut gespuckt hatte und die Welt in einem Strudel aus Rot und Schwarz untergegangen war.

Irgendwie hatte er die Katastrophe überlebt, irgendjemand hatte ihn gefunden, ein zerschmettertes blutiges Bündel Fleisch... Als er im Krankenhaus an zahllose Apparaturen angeschlossen zu sich kam, blind und nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen, hörte er jemanden sagen, dass man ihn nicht im Stich lassen würde, dass man tun würde, was möglich war. Doch hätte er sprechen können, hätte er nur darum gebeten, sterben zu dürfen...

Über drei Jahre hatte er sich in diesem Zustand befunden, am Leben erhalten von Maschinen, war mit der Zeit mehr und mehr zu einem Versuchsobjekt geworden, einem Symbol für den Wettlauf der Ärzte mit dem Tod. Schließlich jedoch hatten sie endlich die Geräte abgestellt - und sein Herz hatte von selbst weitergeschlagen, seine Lungen von selbst weiter geatmet, sein Körper hatte weitergelebt, hatte ihn betrogen. Dies hatte den Ausschlag gegeben für ein tollkühnes Unterfangen. Und zwei Tage später, nachdem vier Ärzteteams in Schichten an seiner Wiederherstellung gearbeitet hatten, war er imstande gewesen, wieder zu sehen. Kameralinsen hatten seine Augen ersetzt, eine neuentwickelte Schnittstelle den Sehnerv, ein Klumpen bioorganischen elektrodengespickten Gewebes einen Teil seines Gehirns. Eine Ummantelung aus titaniumangereicherten Tripolymerstahl war benutzt worden, um seine zersplitterten Schädelknochen zusammenhalten, ebenso waren seine Rückenwirbel rekonstruiert worden. Panzerplatten waren für Rücken und Brust genutzt worden, um die Organe zu schützen, die längst aufgrund fortschreitender Nekrose entfernten Arme und das rechte Bein waren durch Prototypen neuer Prothesen ersetzt worden, die über das sogenannte PROPHET-Interface von seinem Gehirn gesteuert werden konnten.

Im Laufe der Zeit waren neue Modifikationen hinzugekommen, hatte man ihn verbessert.

Das linke Bein war durch implantierte knochenverstärkende Schienen in die Lage versetzt worden, das erhöhte Gewicht seines Körpers zu tragen, künstliches Muskelgewebe war verwandt worden, um es auf einen Leistungsnenner mit dem kybernetischen rechten zu bringen. Und schließlich hatte er seine aktuellen Krallen erhalten, kurz nachdem er zur neugegründeten Organisation ODIN gewechselt war...

Die Rückkehr in sein altes Leben war fast unmöglich gewesen, er hätte es verstanden, wenn Ann ihn verlassen hätte, wenn sie es mit dem Monster, zu dem sie ihn gemacht hatten, nicht unter einem Dach ausgehalten hätte. Doch sie war für ihn dagewesen, hatte ihm nicht den Rücken zugekehrt. Dafür war er ihr dankbar, denn ohne sie hätte er es wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft, seine Menschlichkeit zu bewahren, seine Persönlichkeit im Inneren des Metallschädels nicht zusammenhalten können.

_In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten..._

Die Erinnerung an das Versprechen, welches sie einander gegeben hatten, ließ seine Mundwinkel zucken. Die Mimik war sparsam, doch besser als nichts.

ODIN hatte keinen Meisterstrategen benötigt, sie hatten eine lebende Waffe gebraucht, welche auch die gefährlichsten Aufträge ausführte. Und so war er zu seinem Decknamen gekommen - _Loki_. Loki der Verräter unter den Nordgöttern... Die Ironie entging ihm nicht, würde seine nächste Aktion doch auf den Fall Direktor Wilforth F. Cedricks hinarbeiten...

„Commander?"

Instinktiv griff er nach der Maschinenpistole, welche neben ihm auf dem Sitz lag, schloss die stählernen Finger dann jedoch doch nicht um den Griff, sondern brachte den Wagen zum Stehen.

Die Stimme war vertraut, sie gehört einem seiner Agenten.

Der Mann trat aus dem Schatten eines Felsens.

„Haben Sie es geschafft, Sir?"

„Ja. Wo sind die anderen?"

„Ich zeige es Ihnen."

Der andere kletterte in den Jeep, deutete auf einen kaum erkennbaren Pfad.

„Dort entlang."

Der Pfad endete in einem Canyon, dort hatten die ODIN-Agenten ihr Lager aufgeschlagen - und dort wartete ein Frachthubschrauber.

Larsen fühlte eine tiefe Ruhe in sich aufsteigen. Die erste Hürde war erklommen. Seine alten Kontakte funktionierten noch...

*** NGE ***

Rei Ayanami humpelte den breiten Hauptkorridor entlang.

Sie hatte kein Ziel vor Augen, wollte einfach nicht in ihr leeres Apartment zurückkehren, wo die Einsamkeit, welche sie in diesen Momenten spürte, unerträglich gewesen wäre, wo nur der helle Mond am Nachthimmel ihr Gesellschaft geleistet hätte.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Schluchzen.

Sie folgte dem Geräusch, fand auf einer Bank neben einem Trinkwasserspender den Ursprung des Schluchzens, dort saß Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.

Rei betrachtete die ältere Frau eine Weile lang.

„Lieutenant-Colonel?"

Misato blickte auf.

„Ja?... Ach, Rei, du bist es..."

„Fühlen Sie sich unwohl? Soll ich Doktor Akagi verständigen?"

„Nein."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, holte ein Taschentuch hervor, faltete es auf die Größe einer Tischdecke auseinander und schneuzte sich kräftig.

„Aber danke."

Rei blickte sie an.

Weshalb bedankte Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi sich bei ihr? Sie hatte doch nur eine Maßnahme zur Erhaltung ihrer Funktionsfähigkeit vorgeschlagen, die sie sicher selbst kannte.

Misato sah Rei an.

„Er ist weg... Shinji ist fort."

„Ich weiß."

„Ja? ... egal... ich kann ihn sogar verstehen... wir alle haben ihn nur benutzt, haben gehofft, dass er sein Leben für uns riskiert..."

Rei sagte nichts.

Warum erzählte der Lieutenant-Colonel ihr das? Zog sie sie etwa ins Vertrauen? Behandelte sie sie gerade wie einem Menschen und nicht wie eine Puppe, wie ein Werkzeug?

„Er hat es nicht mehr ausgehalten... und ich habe ihn gehen lassen... dabei kann er nirgends hingehen... ich wollte mich um ihn kümmern, aber nicht einmal das habe ich geschafft. Stattdessen schicken wir ihn zu diesen… diesen „Pflegeeltern" zurück… Und jetzt - jetzt sitze ich hier und jammere..."

„Sie wollten nicht, dass er geht."

„Nein. Aber ich konnte ihn auch nicht halten."

Rei war versucht, den Kopf zu schütteln.

Ikari-kun hatte nicht wirklich gehen wollen, er hatte seine neuen Bekanntschaften nicht einfach zurücklassen wollen, sonst hätte er sich in der Bahnstation wohl kaum so verhalten.

Und der Lieutenant-Colonel hatte auch nicht gewollt, dass er ging.

Die Lösung war so einfach, lag auf der Hand, erforderte nicht einmal besondere Logik.

„Sagen Sie es ihm."

„Was meinst du, Rei?"

„Warum sagen Sie ihm nicht einfach, dass Sie möchten, dass er bleibt... dass Ikari-kun bleibt, nicht Pilot Ikari..."

Misato schluckte. Reis Worte begannen einzusinken.

Sie sprang auf.

„Rei, du bist ein Genie!"

Damit rannte sie los.

„Ich weiß." murmelte Rei. In ihrer Stimme schwangen weder Stolz noch Protzerei mit, nur die nackte Feststellung. Schließlich war sie so erschaffen worden, dass ihr Intellekt über dem Durchschnitt lag, weit über dem Durchschnitt.

Und sie hoffte, dass der Lieutenant-Colonel es schaffen würde, mit Ikari-kun zu sprechen, bevor dieser die Stadt verließ... und dass Ikari-kun ihr zuhörte...

*** NGE ***

Misato fuhr wie der Teufel - und dies sogar für ihre Verhältnisse.

Zu ihrem Glück war nur wenig Verkehr.

Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr sie auf den Parkplatz vor dem Bahnhof, sprang aus dem Auto, ließ es einfach mitten auf dem Platz stehen, hechtete die Stufen zum Bahnsteig hinauf, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

Der Zug, mit dem Shinji zurückfahren würde, war gerade eingefahren...

Dann sah sie den jungen Ikari, der vor einer offenen Tür stand und sich nicht bewegen zu wollen schien, denn die beiden Sicherheitsleute, die ihn begleitet hatten, waren gerade dabei, ihn in den Waggon hineinzubugsieren. Er wehrte sich nicht, tat aber selbst auch keinen Schritt.

„Shinji-kun!" brüllte Misato aus Leibeskräften.

Er drehte den Kopf, seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Misato..."

Die beiden Männer in Schwarz hielten in ihrem Tun inne.

„Colonel..."

„Meine Herren, ich übernehme ab hier, Sie werden nicht mehr gebraucht."

„Wir haben Anweisungen..."

„Ihre Befehle sind widerrufen."

„Ja, Sir."

Die beiden entfernten sich.

Misato keuchte.

„Shinji-kun, ich muss dir noch etwas sagen... ich..."

Sie schnappte nach Luft.

„Hör zu, ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst. Ich meine, wir kennen erst seit ein paar Tagen, aber... weißt du, ich habe dich bei mir einquartiert, weil ich dachte, es wäre nett, jemanden in der Nähe zu haben, jemanden, mit dem man sich unterhalten kann..."

Sie grinste.

„Einen Mann im Haus, der Einbrecher verjagt und den Müll rausträgt... Shinji-kun, verstehst du? Ich wollte so etwas wie eine Familie... versteh mich bitte nicht falsch..."

In ihren Augen glitzerte es feucht.

Shinji sah sie stumm an.

Ihr Interesse galt tatsächlich ihm, wie bei einer Mutter... nein, wohl eher wie bei einer großen Schwester... aber es war das erste Mal, dass jemand ihm so etwas sagen, dass er nicht allen egal war...

Er spürte einen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals.

Seine Knie bebten plötzlich.

„Misato... ich will nicht zurück... egal, was daraus erwächst... egal, was ich tun muss... ich will nicht wieder zurück..."

Die Türen des Zuges schlossen sich und er fuhr ab.

Die beiden registrierten es nur am Rande.

„Shinji-kun?"

„Ja?"

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen." 

**Pressesplitter:**

**„Zweiter Angriff eines Engels auf Tokio-3 abgewehrt."**  
>(Kyoter Abendpost)<p>

**„Die Festungsstadt fällt nicht! – Interview mit dem Kommandeur des nördlichen Verteidigungsringes auf Seite 3."  
><strong>(Tokio-3-Herald)

**„… bereitet sich gegenwärtig ein Verband der Royal Navy auf die Überführung der EVANGELION-Einheit-02 vor. Admiral Horner bezeichnete es als große Ehre, mit diesem Kommando betraut worden zu sein…"  
><strong>(Wilhelmshavener Morgenbote)

**„… verurteilten unabhängig von einander der russische Philosophie-Nobelpreisträger Boris Dimitri Grigori und Ibrahim al-Sadaad vom groß-persischen Rat der Islamgelehrten die Tatsache, dass NERV als Piloten der EVANGELIONs Kinder im Alter zwischen vierzehn und fünfzehn Jahren einsetzt. Grigori vertrat gegenüber der Presse die Ansicht, dass eine Gesellschaft, die zu ihrem Überleben Kinder in den Krieg schickt, ihre weitere Existenz nicht verdiene…"**  
>(Time-Magazine)<br>**  
><strong>

**Abspann:  
><strong>Everybody Gotta Learn Sometime

Change your heart, look around you  
>Change your heart, it will astound you<br>I need your loving like the sunshine  
>And everybody's gotta learn sometime<br>Everybody's gotta learn sometime  
>Everybody's gotta learn sometime<p>

Change your heart, look around you  
>Change your heart, it will astound you<br>I need your loving like the sunshine  
>And everybody's gotta learn sometime<br>Everybody's gotta learn sometime  
>Everybody's gotta learn sometime<p>

I need your loving, I need your loving

Everybody's gotta learn sometime  
>Everybody's gotta learn sometime<br>Everybody's gotta learn sometime  
>And everybody's gotta learn sometime<br>I need your loving  
>(Everybody's gotta learn sometime)<br>Everybody's gotta learn sometime  
>I need your loving<br>(Everybody's gotta learn sometime)  
>Everybody's gotta learn sometime <p>

**Vorschau:  
><strong>Bei dem Versuch, mehr über seine Mitstreiterin zu erfahren, kommt Shinji Rei Ayanami näher, als ihm lieb ist. Und bei einem nächtlichen Kampf auf Leben und Tod steht mehr auf dem Spiel als „nur" der Fortbestand der Menschheit!

_Und natürlich: Mehr Fanservice!_

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>Ich bin immer noch sehr nah an der ursprünglichen Handlung.  
>Der zweite Block führt Hikari, Toji und Kensuke ein, welche auch in der weiteren Handlung immer wieder in Erscheinung treten werden. Außerdem thematisiere ich Reis Sorge vor der Einsamkeit und lege den Grundstein für die weitere Entwicklung. Auch ihre besonderen Selbstheilungskräfte fanden endlich Erwähnung.<br>Ein Teil des Blocks beschäftigt sich mit Wolf Larsen und enthüllt, was er eigentlich ist – dies ist nötig für die Rolle, die er gegen Ende noch zu spielen hat. Ich ziehe es vor, meine Figuren frühzeitig in Erscheinung treten zu lassen, bzw. sie zumindest zu erwähnen, damit beim Leser später ein „Aha! Davon habe ich doch schon gelesen!"-Effekt eintreten kann. Zudem kann ich so Ryoji Kaji verankern und seinen Hintergrund füllen.  
>Weitere Figuren, die teilweise nur erwähnt werden, sind Reis Leibwächterin Kaori Ishiren, der Sektion-II-Spezialist Akui Taro und Tojis – noch namenlose – kleine Schwester, sowie Hikaris ältere Schwester Kodama.<br>Der Abschlusssong bezieht sich natürlich auf Shinji, der lernen muss, dass er nicht allein auf der Welt existieren kann.


	3. Block 3 Rei Ayanami

**Rei**  
><strong>(Rei I  Rei II)**

[Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis]

**Kapitel 10 - Weiße Narben**

Mit Misatos Erlaubnis blieb Shinji am nächsten Morgen der Schule fern und schlief sich richtig aus.

Als er am späten Vormittag die Augen öffnete und zur Decke sah, war es in seinem Denken keine fremde Zimmerdecke mehr.

_Er war zuhause..._

*** NGE ***

Das erste, was er nach Waschen, Ankleiden und Frühstücken tat, war Einkaufen zu gehen, Misato war am Vortag nicht dazu gekommen und die Schränke waren für Shinjis Auffassung schon wieder recht leer, schließlich konnte man nie wissen, wann ein voller Vorratsschrank lebensnotwendig werden könnte.

Draußen allerdings, als er schon wieder dabei war, die Einkaufstüten von Laden an der Ecke zurückzuschleppen, vertraten ihm Toji Suzuhara und Kensuke Aida den Weg.

Shinjis Laune sank auf den Tiefpunkt, wahrscheinlich wollte der größere und stärkere Junge ihn wieder einschüchtern.

Aber dieses Mal nicht... dieses Mal würde er die Wange nicht hinhalten, sich nichts mehr gefallen lassen...

Doch Suzuhara gab sich seltsam zurückhaltend.

„Ikari, ich muss mit dir reden."

„Ja?"

Shinji zog die Augenbrauen hoch, blieb aber bereit, einem Schlag auszuweichen.

„Toji möchte dir ´was sagen." grinste Kensuke.

„Also, Ikari, ich... Ach, verdammt, ich kann das nicht!"

„Na los, Großer!"

„Hrmpf. Gut, gut, Aida... Also, Ikari, ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Ähm..."

„Toji, das hatten wir doch geübt!"

„Okay, okay, nerv nicht! - Ikari, ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen... Ich habe dich geschlagen, ohne nachzudenken..."

„Das passiert ihm öfters."

„Schnauze, Kensuke! - Also, ich wollte nur... ich war so wütend wegen meiner Schwester und..."

Shinji nickte. Das hatte er ja schon gewusst.

„Ist schon in Ordnung."

„Und ich... Häh? Schon in Ordnung?"

„Ja, kein Problem."

„Nein, nein. Ich schulde dir ´was."

Er baute sich vor Shinji auf, reckte das Kinn vor.

„Verpass mir eins, schlag zu, so hart wie du kannst."

Shinji starrte ihn an.

„Nein."

„Was? So eine Gelegenheit gebe ich dir nie wieder!"

„Ich find´s ganz gut, wenn du in meiner Schuld stehst." erklärte Shinji, ging an den beiden vorbei und grinste dabei über das ganze Gesicht.

„Argh! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

Leise lachend marschierte Shinji auf den Apartmentkomplex zu, wo er jetzt wohnte.

Neben ihm hielt mit quietschenden Reifen ein Wagen.

Noch bevor er den blauen Sportwagen richtig erkannt hatte, war ihm schon der Name seiner Mitbewohnerin durch den Kopf geschossen - solche Bremsmanöver führte nur eine Person in Tokio-3 aus, die er kannte.

„Hallo, Misato!"

„Shinji, du bist ja richtig guter Dinge. Spring rein, Ritsuko will ein paar Synchronisationstests machen."

„Muss das sein?"

Seine gute Laune verflog langsam.

Misato zuckte mit den Schultern.

„In der Frage ist sie als Chefwissenschaftlerin höherrangiger als ich."

„Ja."

Das war der Deal, den er mit Misato geschlossen hatte. - Damit man ihm erlaubte, in Tokio-3 zu bleiben, würde er im Gegenzug als Pilot von Einheit-01 zur Verfügung stehen. Aber deshalb musste es ihm noch lange keinen Spaß machen...

„Ich bringe nur schnell die Einkäufe nach oben."

Sie sah auf die Uhr.

„Keine Zeit, pack die Sachen auf die Rückbank."

Toji und Kensuke schlossen zu ihm auf.

„Hey, Ikari, ist das deine Mutter? - Guten Tag, Frau Ikari!"

„Nein, nein, Toji, dazu ist sie nicht alt genug, sicher seine Schwester! - Hallo!"

Misato lachte.

„Weder noch. Hallo, Jungs, ihr seid doch die beiden von gestern, oder?"

„Äh?"

„In der Steuerkapsel."

„Uh, ja." - „Gehören Sie auch zu NERV?"

„Ja. Aida, stimmt´s? Ich bin Lieutenant-Colonel Misato Katsuragi, Shinjis Mitbewohnerin."

„Mit" - „Be" - „Woh" - „Ne" - „Rin?"

Die beiden starrten Shinji an.

„Ikari, stimmt das?"

„Uhm, ja."

„Wahnsinn", flüsterte Kensuke. „Öh, also, ich bin Kensuke. Und das ist Toji."

„Hi!" Suzuhara grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Tja, Jungs, hat mich gefreut, euch kennenzulernen, aber wir müssen los. - Shinji?"

„Äh, ja."

Wie geheißen stellte er die Tüten auf die Rückbank, besann sich dann eines besseren und verstaute sie im Fußraum, damit sie Misatos Fahrstil überlebten, bevor er sich auf dem Beifahrersitz niederließ.

Misato winkte noch einmal und fuhr dann an.

„Wahnsinn!" erklärte Toji.

„Ja, heiße Braut."

„Und die beiden wohnen zusammen. Verdammter Glückspilz, dieser Ikari!"

„Und einen heißen Wagen hat sie."

„Häh? Darauf habe ich gar nicht geachtet."

„Verdammter Glückspilz..."

*** NGE ***

Rei Ayanami humpelte den Korridor zwischen dem Hangar-Areal und dem Haupteingang entlang, sie hatte die Nacht in einem der selten benutzten Bereitschaftsräume verbracht. Und am Morgen war ihr, als sie das Hauptquartier verlassen wollte, Doktor Akagi über den Weg gelaufen, die sie sogleich zu einer Reihe von Tests abkommandiert hatte.

Sie hatte damit gerechnet, mit EVA-01 getestet zu werden, dem besten EVANGELION, über den NERV im Augenblick verfügte, doch dies war nicht geschehen.

Auf ihre Frage hin hatte der Doktor ihr mitgeteilt, dass Ikari-kun zu NERV zurückgekehrt war - und sich dann gewundert, dass Reis Synchratio einen plötzlichen Sprung von 0,2 Punkten nach oben gemacht hatte.

Das Mädchen ließ es sich nicht anmerken, doch die Tatsache, dass der Lieutenant-Colonel es geschafft hatte, Ikari-kun zurückzuholen, erzeugte bei ihm ein seltsames Gefühl von Zufriedenheit, wie sie es zuvor selten verspürt hatte.

_Ikari-kun hatte die Stadt nicht verlassen... er hatte sie nicht zurückgelassen... sie war nicht allein..._

Jetzt fühlte sie sich wieder in der Lage heimzugehen.

Durch den Haupteingang kam ihr der Lieutenant-Colonel entgegen.

Ikari-kun war bei ihr.

Die beiden Teenager blieben stehen, musterten einander.

„Du bist also zurück." stellte Rei fest. Ihre Stimme verriet nicht, dass sie sich innerlich ganz unruhig fühlte. Warum schlug ihr Herz schneller? War sie krank? Dabei war sie noch nie krank gewesen. Und die Symptome entsprachen keiner ihr bekannten Krankheit.

„Uhm, ja, Ayanami."

„Ich dachte, du wärst gegangen."

„Ich... ahm... nein, ich habe es mir anders überlegt."

„Gut. Sonst hätte ich EVA-01 übernommen."

Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, humpelte an ihnen vorbei.

„Aya... Ayanami..."

„Ja?"

Sie blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Dein Fuß - wie geht es dir?"

Er hatte sich nach ihrem Zustand erkundigt, obwohl ihm ihre Funktionsfähigkeit egal sein konnte, schließlich war er der Pilot von EVA-01, von dem alles abhing, und damit vielleicht der einzige Mensch, dem es hätte egal sein können, ob sie funktionierte... Ihre Gedanken bewegten sich im Kreis.

Was sollte sie antworten?

_- Die Wahrheit..._

„Das heilt."

Und damit ging sie.

„Misato... Hat Ayanami etwas gegen mich?"

„Nein, Shinji-kun... Ich glaube, sie ist zu jedem so. Wahrscheinlich hat sie nie gelernt zu lächeln..."

Er sah noch einmal über die Schulter, doch das schwere Tor hatte sich bereits wieder geschlossen.

„Aber, Shinji-kun..."

„Ja, Misato?"

„Sie hat eben mit dir mehr Worte gewechselt, als bei jeder anderen Gelegenheit, die ich beobachtet habe. Vielleicht mag sie dich sogar."

„Ahm..."

Misato fuhr ihm neckend durchs Haar.

„Du Frauenheld, du!"

Er lief tiefrot an.

„Misato!"

Sie lachte.

„Komm jetzt, suchen wir Ritsuko."

*** NGE ***

Der EVA-Hangar war riesig - und er war nicht der einzige Raum dieser Größe im Hauptquartier. Überhaupt schien die ganze Anlage für Riesen gebaut worden zu sein.

In Shinjis Augen leuchtete es durchaus ein, dass NERV seine Kommandozentrale unterirdisch in der Geofront errichtet hatte, ein Engel hätte das Hauptquartier wahrscheinlich mit ein paar einfachen Schlägen gegen tragende Pfeiler zum Einsturz bringen können.

Dennoch hatte er nicht mit dem gerechnet, was sie schließlich in der Halle, in welcher sie endlich Ritsuko Akagi antrafen, ebenfalls vorfanden.

In der Halle befand sich der Leichnam des Engels, den er am Vortag besiegt hatte, er musste während der letzten Nacht vom Kampfplatz ins Hauptquartier gebracht worden sein, wo er jetzt von Wissenschaftlern untersucht wurde, die im Vergleich zu ihm wie Ameisen wirkten.

Und es stank in der Halle.

Die Belüftungsanlage, deren Dröhnen die Halle erfüllte, schien mit dem Gestank überfordert zu sein.

_Es roch nach Tod._

Ritsuko Akagi stand auf einem Laufsteg in gut fünf Metern Höhe und machte sich Notizen, sie trug einen Schutzhelm und ein Headset, wahrscheinlich bekam sie von den wissenschaftlichen Teams Informationen, die sie sogleich verwertete.

Neben ihr stand ihre Assistentin, Maya Ibuki, mit einem Laptop.

„Hier."

Misato reichte ihm einen Helm von einem Tisch neben dem Eingang.

„Wozu?" fragte er laut, um die Belüftungsanlage zu übertönen.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sicherheitsbestimmungen. Obwohl Gasmasken wohl angebrachter wären."

Ohne Widerrede ließ er sich von ihr den Helm aufsetzen, dann stiegen sie die Metalltreppe hinauf.

„Du bist also wirklich zurückgekommen." wurde Shinji von Ritsuko Akagi begrüßt, während ihre Assistentin ein „Hallo" und ein kurzes freundliches Lächeln für ihn übrig hatte, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Computer zuwandte.

Shinji entschied sich, nicht näher darauf einzugehen.  
>„Das ist also der Engel, den ich besiegt habe."<p>

„Ja. Er ist bereits in einen Verwesungszustand übergegangen, daher der Gestank."

„Und ich dachte, du hättest wieder mit dem LCL experimentiert", versuchte Misato zu scherzen, was ihr allerdings nur einen bösen Blick von Ritsuko und Maya einbrachte, letztere konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand an ihrer Chefin Kritik übte.

Misato tat, als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt, drehte dann den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

Dass Ritsuko aber auch überhaupt keinen Spaß verstand! Aber so war sie schon auf der Uni gewesen...

„Was macht ihr gerade?"

„Maya, erklär´s ihr!" forderte Akagi ihre Assistentin auf.

Ibuki war höchstens zwanzig, vielleicht auch einundzwanzig, sie trug einen der NERV-Standard-Overalls, stand aber im Rang eines First Lieutenants.

„Äh ja, ich habe eine Direktverbindung zu den drei MAGI-Computereinheiten, welche als unser Hauptsystem fungieren. Sie sind gerade mit der Analyse der Gewebeproben beschäftigt, die wir dem Engel entnommen haben."

„Und?"

„Das Gewebe, aus dem der Engel besteht, entzieht sich jeder uns möglichen Analyse."

„Toll. Und dafür der ganze Aufwand? Das sind Aliens, sollte eigentlich klar sein, dass wir sie nicht verstehen können."

„Nicht ganz, wir..."

Ibuki blickte Akagi fragend an.

Diese übernahm.

„Eine Gewebeprobe aus der äußersten Schicht des Herzens hat ergeben, dass sein genetisches Muster dem menschlichen zu 99,89% entspricht. Nur der Rest entzieht sich unseren Möglichkeiten."

„99,89%? Das ist recht viel... Hm, das Viech hat überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit uns... Moment mal, Ritsuko, die Zahl kommt mir bekannt vor..."

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie die beiden EVANGELION-Einheiten.

„Genau wie bei den EVAs..."

„Korrekt, Misato."

„Warte mal... Du hast mir nie gesagt, woraus du sie gezüchtet hast... irgendwas musste noch das Grundmaterial gewesen sein, ich dachte bisher immer, du hast menschliche Zellen modifiziert oder so... oder die eines Primaten... Ritsuko, du hast doch nicht..."

Akagi sah sie an, schüttelte hastig den Kopf, machte eine Geste, sie solle schweigen.

„Misato, das unterliegt oberster Geheimhaltungsstufe! Stell keine Fragen in diese Richtung."

Dabei schielte sie schräg nach unten.

Misato folgte ihrem Blick.

„Kommandant Ikari..."

Shinji, der das Gespräch der beiden Frauen nicht verfolgt, sondern lieber das Gewusel in der Halle beobachtet hatte, froh, dass sein Aufenthalt im EntryPlug noch etwas hinausgeschoben worden war, hatte das Eintreffen seines Vaters schon vorher bemerkt, aber geschwiegen.

Gendo Ikari hatte die Halle betreten und im selben Moment schien die Temperatur um mehrere Grad zu fallen, als seine Gegenwart bemerkt wurde.

Er sah kurz zu dem Laufsteg hinauf, beachtete seinen Sohn aber nicht, ließ sich nicht einmal anmerken, ihn überhaupt gesehen zu haben, ebenso wenig wie er sich anmerken ließ, ob ihn der starke Verwesungsgestank störte oder nicht.

Sein ganzes Interesse schien einem fleckigen, zusammengefallenen sackähnlichen Objekt zu gelten, welches sich auf der Ladefläche eines Transporters befand.

„Das ist also sein Herz..." murmelte Ikari.

„Ja, Sir." bestätigte einer der Wissenschaftler.

Sein Kopf schoss herum, die Augen hinter den dunklen Brillengläsern fixierten den Mann, jagten ihm eine Heidenangst ein.

„Ich habe nicht mit Ihnen gesprochen."

Der andere nickte hastig und entfernte sich.

Der ältere Ikari zog seine Handschuhe aus und strich über die Oberfläche des Objektes.

Seine Handinnenflächen waren von hellen Narben überzogen... wie von Verbrennungen...

Shinji kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Misato?"

„Ja?"

„Hat Vater sich die Hände verbrannt?"

Katsuragi nickte.

„Das ganze passierte vor etwas über einem Monat beim ersten Komplett-Aktivierungstest von EVA-00. Ich war damals noch nicht in Tokio-3 - ich bin selbst erst vor gut vier Wochen von der Basis in der Antarktis ins Hauptquartier versetzt worden. Aber Ritsuko war dabei."

Akagi blickte von ihren Notizen auf, als ihr Name fiel.

„Hm?"

„Könntest du Shinji erzählen, was beim ersten Aktivierungstest von Einheit-00 geschehen ist?"

„Na gut. Alles fing ganz normal an - der DummyPlug wurde eingeführt, alle Systeme waren online, der ganze Prozess halt. Nur dass der EVA erstmalig nicht von Halteklammern gefesselt wurde, sondern sich frei bewegen konnte. Rei schien alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, ihr Synchronwert erreichte schnell den üblichen Wert. Doch als wir den EVA über das Kabel mit externer Energie zu versorgen begannen, drehte er plötzlich durch und begann, auf die Wände einzuschlagen. Der Notabschaltbefehl wurde ignoriert, worauf wir die Energieversorgung trennten. Die Ladung in den internen Akkus reichte nur für eine halbe Minute, aber diese Zeit genügte EVA-00, um das Test-Areal in Trümmer zu legen - wir sind dann in die neuen Räume umgezogen. In dieser Zeit wurde die Bakelit-Versiegelung eingeleitet, so dass der EVA am Ende bis zu den Knien quasi einbetoniert war."

„Und Rei, vergiss Rei nicht." warf Misato ein.

Akagis Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

„Wie könnte ich sie vergessen..."

Es klang nicht ironisch, eher wie ein versteckter Fluch.

„Das First Child aktivierte auf Befehl des Kommandanten die manuelle Notevakuierung des Plugs, allerdings reichte der Platz im alten Testcenter nicht, dass der Plug in sicherer Entfernung landen konnte, vielmehr schoss er wie eine Billardkugel durch die Halle."

„Und, ah, Ayanami?"

„Gleich, Shinji. Was sind ihr alle ungeduldig, muss wohl Misatos schlechter Einfluss sein."

„Hey!" beschwerte sich diese.

„Gut, gut. Der Plug landete schließlich in einer Ecke des Areals. Kaum stand EVA-00 still, stürmte Kommandant Ikari aus dem Kommandoraum und zum Plug, wo er die glühend heiße Einstiegsluke mit bloßen Händen öffnete, statt auf die Profis zu warten. Daher rühren die Narben. Rei hatte es übel durchgeschüttelt, der Mensch ist nicht dafür gemacht, mit zweihundert Stundenkilometern durch die Gegend geschleudert zu werden, selbst Rei nicht. Aber was sagte sie, als Ikari sie fragte, ob sie in Ordnung wäre? - _´Ja´._ Sie sagte _´ja´._ Schweres Schleudertrauma, Gehirnerschütterung, innere Blutungen, gebrochene Knochen, aber sie sagt einfach _´ja´,_ weil sie ihn nicht irgendwie enttäuschen will."

Ritsuko schüttelte nur noch den Kopf.

„Vater hat sie also gerettet?"

Shinji versuchte, sich den Vorgang in Gedanken vorzustellen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, seinen Vater in den Handlungsablauf einzubringen, der Mann, welcher die Luke aufbrach, blieb ein gesichtsloser Fremder.

„Naja, die paar Sekunden, die er eher vor Ort war, hätten nun auch keinen Unterschied mehr gemacht."

„Ritsuko, du bist furchtbar!"

„Und? - So, Shinji, hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen, lass uns die Tests durchführen..."

*** NGE ***

Neben dem Frachthubschrauber stand ein Mann in einer abgewetzten Lederjacke.

Larsen stieg aus dem Jeep und ging zu dem anderen hinüber.

„Lange her, Sergej." rief er auf Russisch.

„Ja, Gospodin", lachte der andere, wurde aber todernst, als er die blankliegenden stählernen Kieferknochen sah.

„Ich hatte ja gehört, dass es Sie während des Impact übel erwischt hätte, aber das..."

„Kein Grund zur Aufregung. Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind."

„Hach, natürlich bin ich sofort gekommen, als ich Ihre Nachricht erhalten hatte. Ihre Freunde sind recht schweigsam."

Larsen musterte den anderen.

Sergej Roshenkov hatte sich in all den Jahren kaum verändert. Gegen Ende des Kalten Krieges hatten er und der Mann vom damals noch existierenden KGB öfters die Klingen gekreuzt, später mehrfach zusammengearbeitet. Nur einige dumme Zufälle in der beidseitigen Terminplanung hatten vereitelt, dass der Russe sein Trauzeuge gewesen war.

„Ich benötige Ihre Hilfe, Sergej."

„Deshalb bin ich hier, mein Freund. Wir haben uns gegenseitig Kugel um die Ohren gejagt und wir haben einander den Rücken gedeckt, wie könnte ich Ihnen da meine Hilfe verweigern?"

„Danke. Könnten Sie mich und meine Leute hier wegbringen?"

„Kein Problem, wohin soll´s gehen?"

„Zunächst einmal zurück in die Zivilisation. Ich benötige einen Mechaniker und einen Arzt."

„Oi... Gut, kein Problem. Was noch?"

„Sergej, ich will Sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen - ich stehe derzeit auf der Vermisstenliste meines Dienstes, ebenso mein Team. Wir müssen untertauchen."

„Da." – _ja_ – „Alles kein Problem. Falsche Pässe - besorge ich. Kleidung, Waffen, Geld - kann ich alles organisieren, ich weiß, dass Sie mich nicht hängenlassen mit der Rechnung."

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Also, worum geht es?"

„Eine Verschwörung auf höchster Ebene. Haben Sie schon einmal etwas von einer Gruppe namens SEELE gehört?"

„Heilige Madonna... man munkelt einiges in Agentenkreisen. Mächtige Leute, sehr mächtige Leute. Sie haben direkt in ein Wespennest gestochen. Naja, rufen Sie Ihre Leute zusammen, ich fliege Sie alle erst einmal hier ´raus."

*** NGE ***

Vier Flugstunden und einen Nachmittag bei einem Arzt, der Larsens Verletzungen behandelte, später saß die Gruppe zusammen in einer Hotelsuite.

Larsen verteilte mehrere Stapel Papiere an die Mitglieder seines Teams.

„Jeder von Ihnen wird sich um ein Mitglied der SEELE-Gruppe kümmern. Ihre Mission besteht darin, der Zielperson so nahe wie möglich zu kommen. Führen Sie aber keine weiteren Aktionen aus, sondern warten Sie meine Anweisungen ab. Ich werde mich zurück ins Hauptquartier begeben und Direktor Cedrick ausschalten, so dass ODIN SEELEs direktem Zugriff entzogen wird. So ich Erfolg habe, kann ich Ihnen dann weitere Unterstützung zukommen lassen, wenn ich mich allerdings nicht binnen drei Wochen melde, brechen Sie Ihre Observationen ab und tauchen unter."

Niemand widersprach ihm.

„Ich habe hier die fünf Personen, welche innerhalb der Verschwörung den größten Einfluss ausüben: Lorenz Kiel, Eigner von Kiel Industries..."

Die erste Akte wechselte den Besitzer.

„Chen Li-Tsu, der ewige zweite Mann im Politbüro und Schattenherrscher der Volksrepublik China."

Eine Agentin nahm die Akte in Empfang.

„Kardinal Gaius Vinzenzo, die rechte Hand des Papstes – oder besser der letzten drei Päpste. Francois Gellefair, der französische Außenminister und Medienmogul. Scheich Abu Said Mustaffah, Öl-Milliardär und Waffenhändler im großen Stil…"

„Larsen, wenn Sie alle diese Männer töten lassen, hat das ein Chaos zur Folge... die Weltwirtschaft..."

Er nickte ob des Einwurfes des Russen.

„Genau deshalb müssen wir Schritt für Schritt vorgehen..."

Dann blickte er auf die letzten beiden Akten in seiner Hand, die eine enthielt Informationen über ODIN-Direktor Wilforth F. Cedrick, die andere über Gendo Ikari, den Kommandanten der UN-Organisation NERV...

*** NGE ***

Die Tage gingen ins Land.

Für Shinji stellte sich langsam Routine ein, vormittags ging er zur Schule, während es an jedem zweiten Nachmittag im Wechsel mit Ayanami im Testcenter anzutreten hieß, um Synchronisationsübungen durchzuführen, um Waffentraining zu absolvieren, um Unterricht in Taktiken und Strategien zu erhalten und um sich genau mit den Funktionen des EVAs auseinanderzusetzen.

Auch im Kontakt mit Rei Ayanami stellte sich eine Art von Routine ein, die morgendliche Begrüßung bestand aus einem stummen Nicken, das gleiche, wenn sie nachmittags in verschiedene Richtungen das Schulgelände verließen.

Mit der Zeit heilten auch Rei Ayanamis Verletzungen ab, anfangs war es nur die Kopfbandage, die sie nicht mehr trug, sondern sich auf ein großes, mit Pflastern über dem Auge befestigtes Stück Verbandsmull beschränkte, dann die Krücke, schließlich der Verband um ihren Arm.

So sehr Shinji auch den inneren Drang verspürte, sich mit Rei zu unterhalten, welche verglichen mit ihm sich viel besser mit den EVAs auskannte, und die auch einen anscheinend viel besseren Kontakt zu seinem Vater besaß als er, er verspürte stets Hemmungen, sie anzusprechen. Und sie selbst begann auch kein Gespräch, obwohl es ihr ähnlich ging...

Eines Tages, gute drei Wochen nach seiner Ankunft in Tokio-3, beobachtete Shinji von der ausfahrbaren Wartungsbrücke aus, welche EVA-01 zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf Schulterhöhe umgab, wie Ayanami den ausgefahrenen EntryPlug von EVA-00 inspizierte.

- Natürlich, morgen waren die Reaktivierungstests für Einheit-00, wahrscheinlich wollte sie ganz sicher gehen, dass alles stimmte. Und ihre PlugSuit passte ihr wie angegossen, betonte ihre Figur, dass es eine Freude war, ihr zuzusehen. Zugleich schämte er sich ein wenig, dass er sie einfach anstarrte. Jede ihrer Bewegungen schien zugleich durchdacht und elegant.

Dann tauchte sein Vater im Hangar auf und gesellte sich zu Ayanami, welche sofort ihre Arbeit unterbrach. Die beiden unterhielten sich miteinander, doch Shinji konnte nicht hören, worum es ging. Allerdings konnte er sehen, wie sein Vater kurz zu lächeln schien.

In diesem Moment stach die Eifersucht wie ein glühendes Messer in sein Herz.

Warum sah er sie so an, weshalb konnte er ihn, seinen eigenen Sohn nicht so ansehen, oder wenigstens mit ihm sprechen...

Mit hängendem Kopf verließ er den Hangar und gab sich dem Rest des Tages seinen Depressionen hin. 

**Kapitel 11 - Peinlichkeiten Erster Güte**

Der junge Ikari sah nach oben, er hockte am Rande der Laufbahn des Sportplatzes der Schule, sein Blick galt allerdings dem höhergelegenen Schwimmbecken, wo sich die Mädchen der Klasse 2-A aufhielten, während die Jungs Lauftraining hatten.

Ein Maschendrahtzaun trennte das etwas höhergelegene Gelände vom Rest des Sportplatzes.

Dort oben tummelten sich seine Mitschülerinnen in ihren schwarzen Badeanzügen. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nur dem blasshäutigen Mädchen, welches mit dem Rücken gegen den Zaun lehnte, und gar nicht dazuzugehören schien.

Was sie wohl dachte?

Ob sie Angst hatte? - Immerhin stand heute für den späten Nachmittag der Reaktivierungstest von EVA-00 an. Und beim letzten Mal war sie ziemlich übel verletzt worden.

Obwohl Shinji nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, weshalb sie über bessere Heilkräfte verfügte als anderen Menschen, hatte er doch gesehen, in welchem Zustand sie sich bei ihrer ersten Begegnung befunden hatte - und so etwas sollte seiner Ansicht nach niemand durchmachen müssen.

Doch jetzt war von ihren Verletzungen nichts mehr zu sehen, sogar die Narbe unter ihrem Auge war während der letzten Woche, nachdem sie auch das große Pflaster entfernt hatte, von Tag zu Tag heller geworden, bis sie nicht einmal mehr zu erahnen war.

Ob sie wohl bemerkt hatte, wie er sie immer genau angesehen hatte?

Ayanami ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob sie Angst hatte, ob sie nervös war, oder ob sie überhaupt mental anwesend war, sie hockte nur dort oben, den Rücken gegen den Draht gelehnt, die Beine - lange wohlgeformte Beine - angezogen...

Erstmals wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie von einer engelhaften Schönheit war. Sie war der erste Mensch mit blauem Haar, den er kennengelernt hatte. Ihr Körper machte einen kräftigen durchtrainierten Eindruck, dann der Kontrast zwischen dem schwarzen Material des einteiligen Badeanzuges und ihrer hellen Haut...

Und dann drehte Ayanami den Kopf und begegnete seinem Blick...

_Ikari-kun sah sie an._

_Warum starrte er sie so an?_

Sie fühlte seinen Blick heiß auf ihrer Haut.

_Und worauf starrte er? Ihren Busen? Ihre Beine?_

_Sah er in ihr doch nur ein Objekt?_

Der Kommandant hatte sie am Vortag vor seinem Sohn gewarnt, er wäre nicht vertrauenswürdig, auf ihn wäre kein Verlass… - Aber er hatte doch gegen die Engel gekämpft und gesiegt... und er war zurückgekommen...

Sollte sich der Kommandant irren? Oder... hatte er sie vielleicht belogen?

Nein, das konnte nicht sein, der Kommandant würde sie nie belügen...

„Eh, Ikari, wo schaust du denn hin?"

Shinji zuckte zusammen, fühlte sich ertappt.

Toji hatte sich an ihn herangeschlichen, legte ihm jetzt kumpelhaft einen Arm um die Schultern und lümmelte sich dabei halb auf ihn.

„Na, sag schon? Ja, unter unseren Mädchen sind schon ein paar ganz ansehnliche, was? Ruri da drüben, die hat doch mächtig Holz vor der Hütte, oder? Oder unsere Klassensprecherin, klasse Beine, nicht?"

„Äh..."

„Aber... ach so... Ayanami... na, was gefällt dir am besten an ihr? Diese hellen straffen Schenkel?"

„Das... das ist es nicht."

„Ach. Und das soll ich dir jetzt glauben?"

„Äh, ja."

Suzuhara verdrehte die Augen.

„Himmel, das macht wirklich keinen Spaß. Was für ein Kerl bist du eigentlich?"

„Uhm..."

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich mache doch nur Spaß, Kumpel. Na, soll ich dir helfen?"

„Was? Wie? Äh..."

„Ich könnte dir ein paar Tipps geben, wenn es um Schnecken geht. Oder soll ich ein bisschen nachhelfen und euch beide zusammenbringen?"

Shinji hob abwehrend die Hände.

_Irgendwie war ihm Suzuhara lieber gewesen, als er ihm noch eine scheuern wollte, anstatt plötzlich sein bester Kumpel zu sein._

„Es ist wirklich nicht so."

„Ach, stimmt ja, du wohnst ja mit dieser tollen Braut zusammen. Mensch, ich beneide dich, Alter, das glaubst du nicht!"

„Misato ist nicht... ich wohne nur bei ihr. Uhm, außerdem ist sie meine Vorgesetzte..."

„Ja, so eine Vorgesetzte hätte ich auch gerne. Aber sie scheint dir ja nicht zu reichen, so wie du Ayanami die ganze Zeit schon ansiehst."

„Toji, bitte..."

Dem größeren Jungen schien es einen unglaublichen Spaß zu machen, ihn aufzuziehen. Als Shinji wieder nach oben sah, war Ayanami vom Zaun verschwunden.

Er verspürte Bedauern, _wieder_ _eine verpasste Gelegenheit..._

*** NGE ***

Diesen Nachmittag standen keine Tests auf dem Programm, schließlich waren heute die Reaktivierungstests für EVA-00.

Misato hatte Frühschicht gehabt, als Shinji heimkam, war sie selbst gerade zurückgekommen und stand unter der Dusche, wie ihm die achtlos hingeschleuderten Schuhe und das Wasserrauschen verrieten.

Er sah sich um, ob sie in der kurzen Zeit es wieder geschafft hatte, ein heilloses Chaos anzustellen, dies schien zu ihren am stärksten ausgeprägten Talenten zu gehören.

Seufzend hob er ihr Uniformjackett auf und hängte es ordentlich über die Stuhllehne, wo es heruntergefallen zu sein schien, dann schaute er in den Vorratsschrank, was er kochen könnte.

Natürlich hatte er darüber schon mehrmals an diesem Tag nachgedacht und war in Gedanken die Vorräte durchgegangen.

PenPen lugte aus seinem Kühlschrank und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Shinji konnte sich an den Vogel einfach nicht gewöhnen.

_Ein Wellensittich, das war ein normales Haustier, oder ein Papagei, ein Hund oder auch eine Katze. - Aber ein Pinguin?_

„Ja, ja, du kriegst gleich ´was."

Die Badezimmertür wurde zugeschlagen, als Misato aus dem Bad kam und sie hinter sich zukickte. Sie trug Jeansshorts und ein recht knappes Top, welches bei Shinji starke Schweißausbrüche hervorrief.

Obwohl er sich bemühte, sich auf das Essen zu konzentrieren, fing er in Gedanken an, Misatos körperliche Vorzüge mit denen anderer weiblicher Personen zu vergleichen, die er in den letzten Wochen kennengelernt hatte.

_Ob Ayanami wohl..._

Er schluckte.

_Das war keine Art, wie er von ihr oder Misato denken sollte..._

„Ah, Shinji-kun, du bist ja schon da."

Sie grinste ihn an und ging, ein Handtuch um die Schultern, in ihren Raum, nur um sogleich wieder zurückzukommen.

„Ich habe da ´was für dich."

„Hm?"

„Hier."

Sie hielt ihm eine ID-Card mit seinem Bild unter die Nase.

„Deine neue Security Card."

„Ähm, danke."

„Das System wurde umgestellt. Mit den alten Karten kommt ihr nicht mal mehr in den Zug. Ach ja, und die hier auch - Reis neue Karte, Ritsuko hat vergessen, sie ihr zu geben, könntest du sie ihr vielleicht nach dem Essen vorbeibringen? Sonst wird nichts aus dem Test heute Abend - und der wiederum ist der Grund dafür, dass ich heute Doppelschicht schieben darf und sie ihr nicht selbst vorbeibringen kann. Du tust mir doch sicher den Gefallen, oder?"

„Uhm..."

Er fühlte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde.

Er sollte bei Ayanami vorbeigehen? Er wusste doch gar nicht, wo sie wohnte. Und unangemeldet bei einem Mädchen vorbeizugehen, das schickte sich doch nicht...

Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als ihr Bild anzusehen.

Ihre Augen waren so leer, so nichtssagend, ihr Gesicht auf dem Foto verriet kein Gefühl.

Wie konnte ein Mensch einen derart leeren Blick haben...

Er hatte sie am Tag seiner Ankunft gesehen, als sie verletzt auf der Rollliege gelegen hatte, als er sie festgehalten hatte. Da war etwas anderes in ihrem Blick gewesen - Schmerz, aber auch eine stumme Bitte nach Hilfe.

„Hui, Shinji, du wirst ja knallrot, was hast du denn auf einmal?"

„Ah... ich... nichts..."

„Du bist du nicht etwa verliebt? Hm, Rei ist eigentlich ein ganz nettes Mädchen, immer folgsam, gibt keine Widerworte, zuverlässig..."

„Misato... sie ist doch keine Sache... ähm... und außerdem... außerdem liegst du ganz falsch... uhm, ich kenne sie doch kaum... und... ah... ich weiß gar nicht, wo sie wohnt... und... uh... kannst du sie nicht anrufen und... und ihr Bescheid sagen?"

Er stammelte sich etwas zurecht, fragte sich zugleich, wie sie nur auf solch eine Idee kommen konnte. Sicher, er hatte zu Ayanami einen wahrscheinlich viel besseren Draht als seine und ihre Mitschüler, und sicher, er wollte nicht, dass sie zu Schaden kam, und sicher, sie sah toll aus, aber weshalb kam Misato nur auf eine solche Idee...

Misato lachte.

„In ihrem Wohnblock ist der Handy-Empfang gestört - deshalb auch das neue Sicherheitssystem. Ich gebe dir noch schnell die Adresse, bring ihr nur die Karte bis sechzehn Uhr vorbei."

Wie konnte sie das nur von ihm verlangen, er hatte noch nie einen Mitschüler zuhause besucht, weder in Tokio-3 noch vorher , und erst recht keine Mitschülerin... auf so etwas wurde man von niemandem vorbereitet, das war etwas ganz anderes, als einen EVANGELION zu steuern...

*** NGE ***

Eine Stunde später befand er sich in einem Bezirk von Tokio-3, der ihm den ersten Eindruck vermittelte, dort vielleicht während eines der beiden Kämpfe mit EVA-01 hindurchgetobt zu sein.

Die Gebäude um ihn herum befanden sich in verschiedenen Baustadien, Konstruktionslärm von Presslufthammern und Sägen war ebenso allgegenwärtig wie Motorengeräusche.

Er blickte an einem verwahrlost erscheinenden Gebäude hinauf, vor dem sich die Müllsäcke stapelten.

Rasch verglich er die Adresse mit jener auf dem Zettel, den Misato ihm geschrieben hatte, beide stimmten überein.

Er suchte auf dem Klingelschild Ayanamis Namen, fand ihn, drückte den Klingelknopf.

Nichts geschah, aus dem Lautsprecher der Gegensprechanlage kam nur ein dumpfes Brummen.

Die Haustür war nur angelehnt.

Shinji überlegte.

Vielleicht war Ayanami gar nicht da, vielleicht war sie bereits zum Hauptquartier unterwegs... wäre es dann nicht besser, wenn er versuchte, so schnell wie möglich selbst dorthin zu kommen, um ihr die Karte zu bringen? Bestimmt stand sie schon vor dem Haupttor und fragte sich, weshalb ihre alte Karte nicht funktionierte...

Und wenn sie nicht zum Hauptquartier unterwegs war?

Vielleicht war sie auch einkaufen, auch wenn ihm keine Läden in der Nähe aufgefallen waren, dann würde er sie verpassen und...

Er seufzte.

Am besten versuchte er es noch einmal an der Türklingel ihres Apartments, wenn sie nicht da war, konnte er ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen und am Zugang zur Geofront auf sie warten.

Je länger er über den Plan nachdachte, umso besser erschien ihm sein Einfall.

Das Treppenhaus war voller Abfall, um welchen Shinji vorsichtig herumnavigierte.

Dem Aufzug hatte er nicht mehr als einen kurzen Blick geschenkt, angesichts des Zustandes des Hauses funktionierte er wahrscheinlich gar nicht.

_Vierter Stock... Apartment 402..._

Auch hier war der Flur schmutzig und voller Abfall, einen Hausmeister gab es mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht - oder vielleicht lag er auch unter dem ganzen Dreck begraben...

Das Namensschild wies auf die Identität der Bewohnerin hin.

_Ayanami... hier also lebte sie, ganz allein..._

_Wie es wohl sein mochte, sein ganzes Leben allein verbracht zu haben..._

Er hatte wenigstens jemanden gehabt, der sich um ihn gekümmert hatte... aber irgendwo waren ihre und seine Kindheit vergleichbar...

Kindheit... als ob diese Zeit schon so lange zurücklag... als ob er nicht vierzehn – bald fünfzehn -, sondern vierzig Jahre alt war... und doch, vielleicht war seine Kindheit in dem Moment zu Ende gegangen, als er das erste Mal in den EVA gestiegen war... oder vielleicht im Augenblick seiner Ankunft in Tokio-3...

Auch hier drückte er auf den Klingelknopf, doch er hörte keinen Ton aus der Wohnung, vor deren Tür er stand.

Die Klingelanlage musste kaputt sein, auch dies war keine Überraschung.

Was ihn allerdings verwunderte, war die Tatsache, dass Ayanami dennoch hier wohnte, dass man sie hier wohnen ließ.

Es stellte alles auf den Kopf, was er bisher über das Verhältnis zwischen ihr und seinem Vater gefolgert hatte. Wenn sein Vater sie an Kindesstatt aufgenommen und erzogen hatte, wie konnte er sie dann allein in diesem Gebäude wohnen lassen... wahrscheinlich gab es hier Ratten von der Größe von Schäferhunden... von Küchenschaben und anderem Getier ganz zu schweigen! Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Vater bei ihr als Erziehungsperson genauso versagt, wie bei ihm selbst...

Noch einmal versuchte er es mit der Klingel, bevor er sich aufs Klopfen verlegte.

Die Tür schwang knarrend auf - sie war gar nicht geschlossen gewesen!

Shinji schluckte.

Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein kurzer dunkler Korridor, dahinter ein abgedunkeltes Zimmer, in dem er von seinem Standort aus nur Umrisse wahrnehmen konnte.

Die Wohnung entsprach der Bauweise, die vor dem Second Impact in den überbevölkerten Städten Japans verwandt worden war - nach dem Impact hatte es Platz genug gegeben, so dass man wieder großzügiger baute...

„Ayanami?" rief er leise, ohne Antwort zu erhalten. „Uhm, Ayanami, bist du da?"

Er trat über die Schwelle.

„Ich bin´s, Shinji... äh, ich komme jetzt rein... uhm, ich habe deine neue ID-Card, Misato hat mich geschickt..."

Jetzt, drei Schritte tiefer in der Wohnung, konnte er schon besser sehen.

Die Einrichtung des Hauptraumes vor ihm bestand aus einem ungemachten Bett, einem kleinen Kühlschrank und einem Schränkchen mit mehreren Schubladen.

Der Boden war mit Papieren, Verpackungstüten und gebrauchtem Verbandszeug übersät, letzteres konzentrierte sich in einer Ecke zu einem Haufen.

Auf dem Bett lagen die Sachen, welche Ayanami üblicherweise trug - ihre Schuluniform -, davor stand ein Paar Schuhe.

Nur das Mädchen, welche diese Sachen normalerweise trug, fehlte.

Von dem Raum ging eine offenstehende Tür ab, hinter der eine kleine Küche lag.

„Ayanami?" versuchte er es noch einmal.

Es war so finster in dem Raum, dass er befürchtete, über irgendetwas stolpern zu können.

Shinji trat mit einem großen Schritt zu dem breiten Fenster und öffnete die Jalousie einen Spaltbreit, so dass etwas mehr Licht hineinfiel, schließlich sollte Ayanami ihn erkennen, wenn sie plötzlich heimkommen sollte, schon damit sie ihn nicht für einen Einbrecher oder Schlimmeres hielt.

Auf dem schmalen Schränkchen lag neben zwei Döschen mit Tabletten und einer angebrochenen Pillenpackung eine Brille in einem offenen Etui.

_War das ihre? Hatte Ayanami eine Brille?_

Er hatte sie noch nie damit gesehen... vielleicht benutzte sie normalerweise Kontaktlinsen...

Vorsichtig griff er nach dem Gestell und hob es an.

Irgendwie kam es ihm bekannt vor.

Die getönten Gläser waren gesplittert, das rechte fehlte größtenteils, der Rahmen selbst war mit Klebeband zusammengeflickt.

Da war ein kleiner Namensaufkleber an der Innenseite des einen Bügels - _G. Ikari_...

_Die Brille seines Vaters..._

Er hörte ein Geräusch, eine Tür, die geschlossen wurde...

_Sicher war Ayanami zurück..._

Shinji drehte sich um, die Brille immer noch in Händen.

Die Tür, die geschlossen worden war, war jene zur Küche gewesen - er hatte ja nicht wissen können, dass man von dort in das winzige Bad der Wohnung gelangen konnte.

Es war tatsächlich Ayanami, die dort stand und ihn ansah.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet einen Moment lang Überraschung.

Wahrscheinlich hätte Shinji einen Anflug von Genugtuung oder sogar Freude verspürt über dieses Anzeichen, dass es sich bei ihr um keinen gefühlslosen Roboter handelte, wäre da nicht die Tatsache gewesen, dass ihre einzige Bekleidung aus Badelatschen und einem um die Schultern geschlungenen Handtuch bestand...

Shinjis Kinnlade klappte nach unten.

Er ließ die Brille fallen, sie fiel auf den Boden zwischen die Bandagen.

Aus seiner Kehle entrann ein leises Keuchen.

Ayanami war nackt... und Blau war ihre natürliche Haarfarbe...

_Wie hatte er nur..._

_Was machte er denn..._

Rasch wandte er den Blick ab.

Es schickte sich nicht, sie anzustarren, war ohne jeden Respekt...

„Tut... tut mir leid... ich wollte nicht... wollte nicht..." stammelte er, die Augen vorsichtshalber mit dem Arm abschirmend, um nicht unabsichtlich einen weiteren Blick auf ihren alabasternen Körper zu erhaschen, ansonsten stand er da wie gelähmt.

„Wirklich, das..."

Einen Augenblick lang hatten sich ihre Augen geweitet, als sie die Brille fallen sah.

Sie ging an ihm vorbei, bückte sich nach der Brille, ergriff sie vorsichtig wie einen zerbrechlichen Schatz.

_Die Brille des Kommandanten, heruntergefallen, als er die heiße Luke aufgestemmt hatte, um sie aus dem EntryPlug zu holen, damals, nach dem fehlgeschlagenen ersten Aktivierungstest von EVA-00, zerbrochen auf dem harten Boden des alten Test-Areals in der Geofront... ihr einziger Schatz, ihr einziger Hinweis darauf, dass es Menschen gab, denen sie nicht völlig egal war..._

_Und Ikari-kun hatte sie fallengelassen..._

_Glücklicherweise war sie nicht noch stärker beschädigt worden..._

Weshalb regte Ikari-kun sich derart auf? Gut, sie hatte ihn nicht hineingebeten, aber es würde schon einen wichtigen Grund geben, weshalb er sich in ihrer Wohnung aufhielt.

Rei richtete sich auf, um die Brille an ihren Platz im Etui zurückzulegen.

„Ich... uh... ich habe nichts gesehen..." stieß Shinji hervor.

Endlich wich die Lähmung aus seinen Gliedmaßen. Zugleich übernahm der Fluchtreflex.

Er musste weg, musste aus der Wohnung, es war nicht richtig, wenn er sich hier aufhielt, solange sie nicht bekleidet war, war es ihr gegenüber vollkommen respektlos...

Doch schon der erste Schritt, den er tat, endete im Desaster, sah er in seinen Bemühungen, den Blick von ihr abgewandt zu halten, doch nicht, wohin er trat.

Im nächsten Moment verhakte sich sein Fuß schon mit dem ihren, er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte mit den Armen rudernd nach vorn. Dabei versuchte er noch Halt zu finden, fand ihn auch in etwas weichem, zugleich straffen und nachgiebigen. Doch auch dieser Halt gab nach...

Ikari-kun brachte sie genau in dem Moment zu Fall, als sie sich noch nicht ganz aufgerichtet hatte, sonst hätte sie wahrscheinlich ihr Gleichgewicht behalten können. Als er dann auch noch versuchte, sich an ihr festzuhalten, stürzte auch sie, fand sich schließlich am Boden liegend wieder mit seinem Gewicht auf ihr.

Shinji riss während des Sturzes die Augen weit auf.

Doch er schlug nicht hart auf, konnte den Fall mit den Händen abfangen.

Dann erkannte er, was er angerichtet hatte - er hatte Ayanami ebenfalls umgerissen, war auf ihr gelandet.

Wieder war er wie gelähmt.

Ihr Haar roch nach Shampoo, kein starker Geruch, nur ein Geruch nach Seife und Sauberkeit...

Ihrer Haut haftete ein Geruch an, den er automatisch mit LCL assoziierte, egal welche Geschmackszusätze Doktor Akagi auch verwandte...

Ihr warmer Atem streifte sein Gesicht, während sie ihn erneut überrascht ansah, nicht ängstlich oder wütend...

Ihre Haut fühlte sich noch etwas feucht an, war auch etwas kühl...

Und dann bemerkt er, dass seine Hand auf der linken ihrer apfelförmigen Brüste lag...

„Könntest du aufstehen?" fragte Rei leise mit fester Stimme.

Zwar hatte sie keine Befürchtungen, von seinem Gewicht zerquetscht zu werden, doch er übte einen unbequemen Druck auf ihre rechte Hüfte aus.

Sie war verwirrt. Die Berührung seiner Hand auf ihrer Brust hätte sie sogar als irgendwie angenehm einstufen können, wenn er nicht so fest zugedrückt hätte, wie ein Ertrinkender, der sich an einen Rettungsreifen klammerte.

Aber wenigstens hatte sie die Brille weder losgelassen, noch sich an den Bruchkanten der Gläser geschnitten.

_Was..._

Ohne später imstande zu sein, seinen Bewegungsablauf nachvollziehen zu können - und dabei schneller als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch - schoss er regelrecht in die Höhe und machte einen weiten Satz aus dem Zimmer hinaus bis in den schmalen Korridor.

„Argh... das... das wollte ich nicht... wirklich nicht..."

Rei erhob sich, legte die Brille auf das Schränkchen und griff dann nach der bereitliegenden Kleidung, zog sich ohne Hast an.

In ihren Augen war Ikari-kun kein Feind, auch wenn er ungefragt in ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen war. Seltsamerweise kümmerte sie das überhaupt nicht, doch es lag nicht daran, dass andere Menschen ihre Privatsphäre ohnehin zumeist nicht beachteten, dass sie genaugenommen eine solche gar nicht besaß, schließlich hatte die Mission bei allem Vorrang. Ikari-kun allerdings schien bemüht, ihr mit Respekt zu begegnen, schien den Vorfall zutiefst zu bedauern, jedenfalls entschuldigte er sich ohne Unterbrechung. Wofür? - Dass er sie umgestoßen hatte? Das war ein Unfall gewesen... dabei machte er doch sonst keinen so tollpatschigen Eindruck... Oder dass er sie nackt gesehen hatte? Das hätte sich ohnehin über kurz oder lang nicht vermeiden lassen, schließlich benutzten sie im Hauptquartier dieselbe Umkleidekabine, wenn auch an verschiedenen Tagen oder wenigstens verschiedenen Zeiten...

Weshalb also erinnerte seine Gesichtsfarbe an eine überreife Tomate? Und weshalb starrte er auf seine Hände, als gehörten sie nicht zu ihm?

Aber es musste einen Grund geben, warum er hier war, irgendetwas Wichtiges...

„Was willst du?" fragte sie, hoffte, dass er mit seinem unzusammenhängenden Gestammel aufhörte.

Überrascht hielt er tatsächlich inne und wandte automatisch den Kopf, nur um sofort wieder zurückzuzucken, als er sah, dass sie mittlerweile zwar mit einem weißen Höschen bekleidet, aber damit beschäftigt war, ihren Büstenhalter am Rücken einzuhaken. Sein Gesicht nahm sofort einen noch tieferen Rotton an.

„Äh... äh... ich... Misato... die Karte..."

Seine Gedanken waren völlig durcheinander.

„Welche Karte?"

Endlich hatte sie ihren BH geschlossen.

Wer auch immer diesen Verschluss entwickelt hatte, war äußerst ineffizient verfahren, den Verschluss am Rücken anzubringen... vielleicht hätte Ikari-kun ihr helfen können, aber einerseits hatte man ihr beigebracht, niemals um Hilfe zu fragen, wenn sie eine Sache auch allein erledigen konnte, andererseits machte er keinen äußerst kompetenten Eindruck in diesen Dingen...

„Deine... deine neue ID-Card... Misato... sie hat gesagt... du könntest sonst nicht ins Hauptquartier... und es sei dringend... ah... äh..."

Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett, begann damit, ihre Socken überzustreifen.

Warum konnte er nicht einfach zusammenhängend berichten? Hatte man ihm nie gesagt, dass dies einer Verständigung viel zuträglicher war?

Aber die neue Karte war wichtig, das stimmte. Wenn sie sich zum Test verspätet hätte, wäre der Kommandant unzufrieden ob der Verzögerung gewesen. Ikari-kun hatte also wirklich nicht grundlos in ihr Apartment betreten. Als Eindringling sah sie ihn gar nicht erst.

„Sie hat mich... uh... vorbeigeschickt und... ich... ich hatte unten geklingelt und die Haustür war offen... und dann hatte ich hier geklingelt... uhm, ich meinte, an der Wohnungstür und... ah... aber die Klingel scheint kaputt zu sein... und da habe ich geklopft... und deine Tür war auch offen und da wollte ich eine Nachricht... Tut mir leid..."

Warum wiederholte er sich nur immerzu? Dass es ihm leidtat wusste sie inzwischen.

Sie hatte also wieder vergessen, die Tür fest genug zuzuziehen, die seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr richtig schloss, folglich lag ein Teil der Verantwortung dafür, dass er ihre Wohnung betreten hatte, bei ihr selbst. Eine andere, fremde Person hätten die Sicherheitskräfte, welche sie rund um die Uhr beschützen sollten, sicherlich aufgehalten...

Aber wenigstens hatte er ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen wollen, er war also doch in der Lage, entsprechende Gedankengänge zu verfolgen, alles andere hätte auch der Einschätzung widersprochen, die sie sich von ihm gemacht hatte.

Sie griff nach ihrer Bluse.

„Leg die Karte einfach hin."

„J-ja."

Mit zitternden Fingern holte er die Karte aus seiner Hemdstasche und legte sie auf den kleinen Schrank.

„Es tut mir leid... wirklich..."

Noch einmal schluckte er.

Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu, knöpfte gerade ihre Bluse zu.

Hatte sie gar keine Angst, gar keine Sorge, er könnte...

Wenn sie die Tür offenstehen ließ, konnte jeder in ihre Wohnung und...

Warum hatte sie nicht um Hilfe gerufen, oder war in die Küche gelaufen, wie wohl eine normale Reaktion ausgesehen hätte...

„Ich... ah... ich warte unten auf dich... und..."

Er schluckte wieder.

„Es tut mir leid."

Damit warf er sich herum und floh regelrecht aus der Wohnung.

*** NGE ***

„Verdammt..." flüsterte Shinji. „Verdammt... verdammt... verdammt..."

Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können?

Sicher hasste sie ihn jetzt, glaube, er hätte sich ihr aufdrängen wollen...

Er war Dreck, Unrat, nichts wert...

Er würde verstehen, wenn sie ihn bei der Polizei anzeigte, schließlich hatte er in ihrer Wohnung nichts verloren gehabt, hätte einen Zettel ebenso gut unter der Tür hindurchschieben können...

Shinji saß auf einer Bank neben dem Hauseingang, von der die Farbe schon vor langer Zeit abgeblättert zu sein schien.

Jetzt war er fast froh über den Baulärm, übertönte er doch seine eigenen Gedanken.

Dann sah er Ayanami und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken vor plötzlich wiederaufkommender Scham. Sie trug jetzt wieder ihre Schuluniform, die einzige Kleidung, in der er sie kannte, sah man von der PlugSuit ab. Doch seine Phantasie spielte ihm im ersten Augenblick einen Strich und zeigt ihm eine Ayanami, die nicht einmal mehr ein Handtuch trug...

Rei verließ das Haus.

Ikari-kun saß auf der alten Bank neben dem Eingang, immer noch - oder schon wieder? - mit hochrotem Kopf.

Sie sah ihn kurz an, setzte sich dann in Bewegung in Richtung der Bahnstation.

Er senkte den Blick, blieb sitzen.

Wollte er denn nicht mitkommen?

Oder wollte er vielmehr noch ein wenig auf der Bank sitzenbleiben? - Gut, sollte er, schließlich war seine Anwesenheit bei den Tests nicht erforderlich...

Dann rief er plötzlich ihren Namen.

„Ayanami, gehst du zum Hauptquartier? Warte doch!"

Hinter sich hörte sie hastige Schritte.

Er lief ihr nach, hoffentlich nicht, um sich wieder endlos für etwas zu entschuldigen, das sie selbst fast schon wieder vergessen hatte.

Doch dass er, nachdem er zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte, nur schweigend und schuldbewusst auf seine eigenen Füße blickte, während er wenigstens zwei Schritte Abstand hielt, war auch nicht viel besser. Auch in der Bahnstation stand er neben ihr wie ein Fremder.

Das Schweigen hatte etwas bedrückendes, war ganz anders als die Stille, an die sie gewöhnt war, die sie meist selbst in ihrem Kopf erschuf als Barriere gegen den Lärm der Welt.

Die Bahn kam.

Die beiden Teenager stiegen ein in den leeren Wagen, nahmen an entgegengesetzten Enden Platz.

Ayanami holte ein kleines Notizbuch aus der Tasche, begann darin zu lesen.

_Was wohl in dem Büchlein stand..._

Shinji hatte sie schon mehrmals in dem Buch lesen sehen, wenn sie nichts anderes zu tun hatte.

Die Stille stand zwischen ihnen wie eine Mauer, aber er brachte kein Wort hervor, so sehr er sich auch den Kopf zermarterte.

Nachdem, was er getan hatte, konnte sie ihn nur hassen, er hatte sie berührt, auf eine Art und Weise, zu der er nicht das geringste Recht gehabt hatte...

Der Zug hielt in einer jener Stationen, von denen auf man per Aufzug in die Geofront gelangen konnte. Schweigend stiegen sie aus, Rei voran. Beiläufig benutzte sie ihre neue ID-Card, um den Aufzug zu aktivieren.

Als die Türen aufglitten, trat sie in die Liftkabine.

Ikari-kun folgte ihr nicht, blieb draußen stehen...

Die Türen schlossen sich bereits wieder, ohne dass er sich in Bewegung setzte.

Was sollte das?

Warum kam er nicht? Immerhin hatte er sich doch so bemüht, zu ihr aufzuschließen...

Mit einer blitzartigen Geste hämmerte sie die Faust gegen den Schalter der Tür, trat einen halben Schritt vor, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich ganz schlossen, sah ihn fragend an.

Shinji hatte vor dem Aufzug gestoppt.

Wie sollte er die scheinbare endlose Fahrt in der engen Kabine mit Ayanami überstehen? Er fühlte sich ja jetzt schon mehr tot als lebendig. Sein Herz hämmerte so heftig, dass er vermeinte, seine Brust würde zerspringen, zugleich verkrampften sich seine Eingeweide.

Er konnte da nicht hinein, nicht jetzt...

Doch Ayanami verhinderte, dass die Türen sich schlossen.

Weshalb tat sie das? Sie musste doch befürchten, dass er während der Fahrt die Gelegenheit ausnutzte...

Und doch sah sie ihn fragend an und drehte sich zur Seite, so dass er hineingehen konnte.

„Worauf wartest du? Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit?"

„Uhm, ja, Ayanami..."

Mit zitternden Knien schob er sich in die Liftkabine, drückte sich dabei mit dem Rücken derart gegen die Wand, dass zwischen ihm und Ayanami ein Lkw hätte hindurchfahren können.

Dann gab sie die Tür frei, erlaubte, dass die Türen sich schlossen und der Aufzug sich in Bewegung setzte.

Wieder breitete sich diese furchtbare Stille aus...

Shinji presste die Lippen zusammen.

Wenn er nicht bald etwas sagte, würde die Stille für immer zwischen ihnen stehen...

Und noch mehr als jetzt konnte sie ihn nicht hassen...

„Ayanami... hast du... hast du gar keine Angst?"

„Angst? Wovor?"

Was wollte er? Natürlich gab es etwas, vor dem sie Angst hatte, sie fürchtete sich zu versagen, hatte Angst davor, dass die Mission scheiterte... aber das konnte er nicht meinen, er wusste ja nicht einmal von der Mission...

„Wovor...? Uhm, naja, in den EVA einzusteigen... beim letzten Mal wurdest du so schwer verletzt..."

Das also wollte er wissen, ob der EVA ihr Angst machte...

Nein, der EVANGELION selbst bereitete ihr keine Furcht, nur die Dunkelheit, die in ihm zu lauern schien, die sie bis in ihre seltenen Träume verfolgte, die der Grund dafür war, dass sie manchmal den Zeitpunkt des Einschlafens soweit wie möglich hinauszögerte... die Dunkelheit, welche sie zu hassen schien...

Aber darüber konnte sie nicht mit ihm sprechen, er würde es nicht verstehen, wie auch, EVA-01 war angeblich perfekt, Ikari-kun würde ihre Furcht diesbezüglich nicht nachvollziehen können, niemand konnte das, auch Doktor Akagi nicht, der gegenüber sie es angesprochen hatte - und die nur gelacht und sie angesehen hatte, als ob sie den Verstand verloren hätte...

„Hast du keine Angst?"

So verhielten sich doch die Menschen - eine unliebsame Frage mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten...

Shinji holte tief Luft.

Sie sprach mit ihm...

„Ich... natürlich habe ich Angst... es wäre seltsam, wenn es anders wäre..."

Es lag ihm auf der Zunge, von der bösartigen Dunkelheit zu sprechen, die nach ihm griff, wenn EVA-01 gegen einen Engel kämpfte... aber das würde sie ihm wohl nicht glauben, wo er doch selbst nicht einmal wusste, ob die Finsternis ihren Ursprung nicht in seinem eigenen Herzen hatte...

Ayanami blickte ihn lange schweigend an, der Blick ihrer scharlachroten Augen bohrte sich bis in sein Herz, bannte ihn.

„Hast du keinen Glauben in die Arbeit deines Vaters?"

Ihre Stimme klang so sanft...

Was sollte diese Frage?

_Sein Vater..._

_Vertrauen..._

_Seinem Vater vertrauen..._

Nein, das konnte er nicht, er hatte kein Vertrauen in die Arbeit seines Vaters.

„Wie... wie sollte ich, bei diesem Vater?"

Rei sagte nichts, blickte ihn nur an.

In ihren Augen war Enttäuschung zu lesen.

Ihre Finger zuckten...

Ikari-kun vertraute dem Kommandanten nicht... wie konnte er seinem Vater nicht vertrauen... wie konnte er ihr so etwas sagen?

Ohne den Kommandanten würde er nicht existieren... und sie ebenfalls nicht, wenn der Kommandant nicht das von Yui Ikari begonnene Klonprojekt zu Ende geführt hätte, dessen Ergebnis sie war... sie selbst war das Ergebnis der Arbeit des Kommandanten, und wenn Ikari-kun nicht an das Werk seines Vaters glaubte, dann glaubte er auch nicht an sie...

In diesem Augenblick hätte sie ihn ohrfeigen können...

„Kommandant Ikari ist der einzige, an den ich glaube." flüsterte sie.

Damit brach sie den Blickkontakt. 

**Kapitel 12 - Finsternis**

„Reaktivierungstest von EVA-00 beginnt", verkündete Ritsuko Akagi eigentlich völlig überflüssigerweise.

Shinji stand im Hintergrund des Kommandoraumes des Test-Areals, neben ihm lehnte Misato gegen die Wand.

Weiter vorn stand Gendo Ikari mit Ritsuko Akagi an der großen Panzerglasscheibe, auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe war die große Hangarhalle, nur war dieses Mal das LCL abgelassen und EVA-01 in einen anderen Raum der Anlage gebracht worden, so dass sich nur EVA-00 im grellen Licht der Scheinwerfer befand, an den Schultern noch von den Klammern gehalten.

Der Plug mit Ayanami war bereits eingeführt worden, einer der vielen Bildschirme im Raum zeigte die Übertragung aus dem EntryPlug, zeigte Ayanamis blasses Gesicht.

„Rei, bist du bereit?"

„Bestätigt."

_Ihre Stimme klang so tonlos..._

_Was, wenn der EVA erneut Amok lief... hatte sie wirklich keine Furcht?_

Shinji starrte auf den Rücken seines Vaters, welcher mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen dastand und sich ebenfalls keine Emotion anmerken ließ.

_Hatte Ayanami in ihn wirklich ein solches Vertrauen?_

_Was hatte dieses Vertrauen begründet, warum hatte sie solch ein Vertrauen?_

_Was hatte sein Vater getan, um dieses Vertrauen zu verdienen?_

Er konnte sich keine Antwort vorstellen...

In seinen Augen würde sein Vater Ayanami fallenlassen, sobald sie ihm nicht mehr von Nutzen war, ebenso wie er ihn jederzeit fallenlassen würde...

_Ayanami..._

Ob sie nervös war?

Ob sie auf ihn wütend war, ob dies Auswirkungen auf den Test haben würde?

Die Systeme von EVA-00 wurden - eines nach dem anderen - online geschaltet.

„Ersten Kontakt öffnen... Hauptstromquelle angeschlossen... Akkus geladen... Kritischer Punkt der Spannung überwunden. Alles Systeme bereit."

„Beginnen mit Phase 2."

„Bestätigt. Öffnen der Kontakte zwischen EVA-00 und Pilotin... Synchratio ansteigend... Notwendiger Basis-Level erreicht... Standard-Ratio des First Child erreicht... Synchratio hat sich eingepegelt. Lebenszeichen des Piloten normal. Puls ruhig. Synchronisation stabil. Alle Nervenverbindung geschlossen! Verbindung zum Zentralnerv steht."

„Maya, Gegencheck!"

„Check 1 bis 2590 klar! Noch 2,5 bis zur absoluten Grenzlinie! 1,7! 1,2! 0,9..."

Shinji lauschte den Angaben Maya Ibukis, sah dabei am Rücken seines Vaters vorbei auf EVA-00. Der EVANGELION zeigte keine Reaktion, brach nicht aus seinen Fesseln aus, spielte nicht verrückt... tat nichts, das... Ayanami in Gefahr gebracht hätte...

„0,5... 0,4... 0,3... 0,2... 0,1..."

Gendo Ikari versteifte sich ein wenig.

Wahrscheinlich war Shinji der einzige, der den kurzen Muskelreflex wahrnahm.

Sein Vater war also auch unruhig, rechnete möglicherweise mit dem Schlimmsten...

„Borderline klar! Aktivierung von EVA-00 abgeschlossen!"

„Übergang zum Getriebe-Test!"

„Beginnen mit Testlauf..."

Irgendwo im Raum summte ein Telefon.

Einer der Techniker nahm ab, reichte den Hörer dann an Kommandant Ikari weiter.

„Was ist, Fuyutsuki?"

Ikari lauschte, legte dann den Hörer auf.

„Den Test abbrechen! EVA-01 einsatzbereit machen! Alarmstufe Eins!"

Shinji zuckte zusammen.

„Was..."

Seine Frage ging im Jaulen der Sirenen unter, welche Blauen Alarm verkündeten - Engelalarm!

„Zieh dich besser um", sagte Misato. „Ich muss in die Kommandozentrale."

„Uh... ja..."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, warf einen letzten Blick auf seinen Vater, der immer noch durch die Glasscheibe blickte, sah im Hintergrund, wie der EntryPlug aus EVA-00 entfernt wurde.

Sein Vater drehte sich immer noch nicht um, obwohl Shinji sich wünschte, er möge sich ihm nur kurz zuwenden, ihm nur knapp bestätigend zunicken...

Doch dies geschah nicht, wie üblich war er für ihn Luft.

Shinji verließ den Raum, ging das kurze Stück über den Gang und betrat die Umkleidekabine.

Hastig zog er sich aus und schlüpfte in die PlugSuit.

Wie üblich legte sich das Material eng auf die Haut.

Als er sich umdrehte, um die Kabine durch die Tür zu verlassen, stand Ayanami in der Tür.

Er zuckte zusammen.

„Ayanami..."

„Ikari-kun."

„Weiß du... uhm, weißt du, was los ist?"

„Nein. Ich soll mich in Bereitschaft halten."

„Dann wird es wohl ein Engel sein..."

„Wahrscheinlich."

Also musste er wieder hinaus, um zu kämpfen...

EVA-00 würde wohl im Hangar bleiben, da der Reaktivierungstest nicht abgeschlossen worden war und seine volle Funktionsfähigkeit damit nicht mit Sicherheit feststand.

Ayanami würde sich also nicht in Gefahr begeben. - Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm...

Ob sie wohl noch auf ihn wütend war?

Vielleicht würde er nicht zurückkommen...

„Ayanami... ich... wollte dir noch etwas sagen..."

Sie blinzelte.

„Was?"

„Es tut mir leid."

„Das hast du bereits gesagt... mehr als einmal."

„Dann... bist du nicht ärgerlich?"

„Nein."

„Nicht? Ich dachte... uhm... du würdest mich hassen..."

„Wofür? Warum sollte ich dich hassen?"

„Weil ich... weil ich dich nackt gesehen habe... und weil ich... ah..."

Er starrte wieder auf seine Hand.

„Weshalb sollte ich dich dafür hassen? - Dann müsstest du mich jetzt auch hassen."

„Ich? Warum? Uh..."

Da dämmerte es ihm, wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn beobachtet, wie er die PlugSuit angelegt hatte.

„Also?"

„Aya-Ayanami, wie könnte ich dich hassen? ... Doch nicht deswegen..."

„Genau."

„Dann... besteht zwischen uns kein... böses Blut?"

Wieder blinzelte sie, schien über seine Formulierung nachzudenken.

_Blut..._

Sie hasste Blut, der Anblick erregte bei ihr Übelkeit.

Weshalb hatte Ikari-kun diese Formulierung verwenden müssen?

Er schien ein Freund solcher Redewendungen zu sein...

„Nein."

„Dann... das ist gut... Hm, ich... uhm, ich muss wohl los."

„Ja."

Sie gab den Weg frei.

Ikari-kun schien unendlich erleichtert.

Trotzdem machte Shinji keine Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen, stattdessen hielt er ihr die Hand entgegen, fühlte, dass er diesen Augenblick ausnutzen musste, der sich vielleicht nie wiederholen würde.

„Ayanami... Freunde?"

Rei blickte auf die ihr entgegengestreckte Hand.

Was meinte Ikari-kun?

_Freunde..._

Er bot ihr seine Freundschaft an... warum? Weil sie nicht wütend auf ihn war? Oder aus anderen Gründen?

_Freundschaft..._

Ihr waren zwei Definitionen dieses Begriffes bekannt, der erste war eine andere Bezeichnung für Kameradschaft, der andere eine für eine Beziehung, die mit menschlicher Paarung in Verbindung stand. Welche Art von Freundschaft meinte Ikari-kun?

Würde er auf eine Paarung abzielen, hätte er dies bereits in ihrem Apartment versuchen können, schließlich waren sie in dieser Beziehung kompatibel... also ging es ihm wohl mehr um Kameradschaft. - Ja, dies war auch die logischere Alternative, sie waren beide Piloten, sie mussten einander im Falle eines gemeinsamen Einsatzes vertrauen können... aber dazu war sie ohnehin bereit - er nicht? Oder weshalb bot er ihr seine Freundschaft an? Vielleicht war es auch eher eine Art zwischenmenschliches Ritual, bei dem man sich seine gegenseitige Unterstützung versicherte...

Andererseits... sie hatte beobachtet, wie Ikari-kun und die Mitschüler Suzuhara und Aida sich untereinander verhielten... es war verbunden mit einem Grad an Vertraulichkeit, mit dem ihr noch niemand begegnet war, auch nicht der Kommandant, und sie wusste nicht, ob sie selbst dazu bereit war...  
>Ikari-kun… Er behandelte sich als Person, nicht als Werkzeug, Puppe oder Marionette. Er sah nicht durch sie hindurch, wie viele andere. Und er begegnete ihr mit höflichem Respekt und nicht wie die meisten mit der Furcht, sie könnte sofort auseinanderbrechen…<p>

Und weshalb hatte sie ihn beim Umziehen beobachtet, ohne etwas zu sagen? Und weshalb hatte sie sein Hinterteil mit dem Begriff _´knackig´_ assoziiert?

Aber es war Ikari-kun, um den es ging...

Langsam hob sie die Hand, brachte sie der seinen entgegen.

Der Kontakt war nur kurz, bestand aus einem schwachen Händedruck seinerseits.

Hielt er sie für so zart, dass er es nicht wagte, fester zuzudrücken?

Weshalb war er selbst kurz zusammengezuckt?

Er schien zufrieden.

„Ich... ich muss los."

Shinji verließ die Umkleidekabine, betrat durch die gegenüberliegende Tür den Hangarbereich, eilte über Stege und Brücken zum EntryPlug, der sich bereits in Stellung über dem Steuernerv von EVA-01 befand. Seine Hand schmerzte leicht von dem schraubstockartigen Griff, den Ayanami ausgeübt hatte – das Mädchen hatte einen weitaus festeren Händedruck als sein Auftreten nahelegte...

*** NGE ***

„Die Verbindung ist abhörsicher, Sie können mit Ihren Leuten in ASGARD ohne Bedenken Kontakt aufnehmen, Gospodin."

Larsen nickte.

Er vertraute auf die Aussage des früheren KGB-Agenten.

Seine eigenen Leute, die anderen fünf RABEN, waren längst zu ihren neuen Einsatzorten aufgebrochen, nur er war zurückgeblieben, war bei Sergej in einem früheren Unterschlupf des KGB in Istanbul untergekommen.

Die Einrichtung des Gebäudes entsprach dem neuesten Stand der Technik, nach dem Zusammenbruch der UdSSR hatte Sergej sich als Schmuggler und Informationshändler selbständig gemacht.

„Danke."

Er wandte sich dem Terminal zu.

Sergej klopfte ihm auf die Schulter... schlug plötzlich heftig gegen seinen Hals...

„Was..."

Seine Hand zuckte hoch, berührte die Stelle, wo der Russe ihn getroffen hatte.

Dort war etwas, an der synthetischen Haut klebte etwas... ein Gerät...

Er versuchte es abzureißen, doch er spürte seine Finger nicht mehr.  
>Seine Kameraaugen stellten den Dienst ein. In der plötzlich über ihn hineinbrechenden Dunkelheit leuchtete eine tiefrote Schrift:<br>_Schlafmodus wird induziert._

Dann kippte er zur Seite...

*** NGE ***

_Wolf Larsen schob sich aus dem Versorgungsschacht, der zu einem Netzwerk von Schächten gehörte, welches unter Wilhelmshaven lag. Die Tatsache, dass bisher kein Alarm angeschlagen hatte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass die Sicherheitssysteme in Bezug auf seine Person blind waren, dass es seinen Verbündeten gelungen war, seinen Zugang zu sichern._

_Vor drei Tagen war er in der Arkologie am Ufer der immer noch zugefrorenen Nordsee eingetroffen; seit dem Impact hatte sich das Klima in Nordeuropa derart abgekühlt, dass der Kontinent bis zu den Alpen das halbe Jahr lang unter Eis und Schnee lag und selbst während der kurzen Sommermonate waren die Temperaturen nicht einmal mehr ansatzweise jene, die gegen Ende des letzten Jahrhunderts geherrscht hatten. Die Explosion in der Antarktis hatte zu viel Staub in die Atmosphäre geschleudert, als Folge erreichte nur noch ein Teil der bisherigen Sonneneinstrahlung die Oberfläche. Und die Tatsache, dass sich die Erdachse spontan mit einem großen Sprung verschoben hatte und der magnetische Nordpol jetzt knapp nördlich von Island lag, hatte es auch nicht einfacher gemacht._

_Die Überlebenden der großen Katastrophe hatten sich in südlichere Gefilde geflüchtet, einige jedoch hatten sich entschieden zu bleiben und die Industriestandorte nicht dem Eis zu überlassen. So waren die Arkologien entstanden, Städte unter mächtigen Kuppeln aus verstärktem Plexiglas, jede durch Treibhäuser und eigene Kraftwerke größtenteils unabhängig._

_Wilhelmshaven war der nördlichste europäische Hafen, der während knapp sieben Monaten im Jahr benutzt werden konnte, der gesamte Frachtverkehr ins Inland lief über die Arkologie ab, die inzwischen zwei kleinere Ableger gegründet hatte._

_Larsen war mit einem Passagierflugzeug aus Istanbul gekommen, versteckt im Bereich des Fahrwerkes. Kälte und Luftmangel hatten ihn weit weniger betroffen, als dies bei einem normalen Menschen der Fall gewesen wäre, dennoch war er froh gewesen, nach der Landung sein Versteck verlassen zu können._

_Die nächsten Tage hatte er größtenteils im Untergrund der Stadt mit Warten verbracht, aus Sicherheitsgründen verlief die Kommunikation mit seinem Vorgesetzten nur langsam._

_Doch jetzt war es soweit, er hatte Order zum Zuschlagen bekommen._

_Wenn ihm nur nicht alles so unwirklich erschienen wäre..._

_Häufig hatte er den Eindruck, sich selbst über die Schulter zu blicken, dann wieder schienen ganze Tage im Zeitraffer zu vergehen, während der er nichts tat, außer zu warten._

_Der Hauptrechner des ODIN-Hauptquartiers, der auch die Sicherheitssysteme kontrollierte, würde für genau fünf Minuten abgeschaltet werden, ausreichend Zeit, um Direktor Cedricks Büro zu stürmen und ihn festzusetzen._

_Die einzige Frage, die sich Larsen stellte, war die, weshalb der Stellvertretende Direktor nicht selbst gegen den Verräter in ihren Reihen vorging. Doch Spender hatte seine diesbezüglichen Zweifel zerstreut, indem er ihm erklärt hatte, niemandem sonst vertrauen zu können._

_Der Versorgungstunnel endete im untersten Kellergeschoß der ODIN-Anlage._

_Larsen hielt sich an den Plan, wandte sich den Aufzugsschächten zu._

_Eine der Kabinen setzte sich in diesem Moment in Bewegung, er spurtete los, hängte sich an die Unterseite. Sein Körper ermüdete nicht, die kybernetischen Hände würden ihren Griff erst lösen, wenn er am Ziel angekommen war..._

_Es ging aufwärts, Stockwert um Stockwerk._

_Cedricks Büro lag im sechzehnten Stock des Hauptquartiers, der Aufzug würde im siebzehnten halten._

_Der Boden des Schachtes war in der Dunkelheit längst verschwunden, als die Liftkabine hielt._

_Larsen trat heftig von innen gegen die Schachttüren, trat sie aus ihren Leitschienen, stieß sich dann kräftig ab und rollte in den Korridor dahinter._

_Jemand schrie erschrocken auf._

_Er ignorierte die Stimme, zog im Aufstehen seine Waffe._

_Bis zu Cedricks Büro waren es nur wenige Schritte._

_Wieder fühlte er sich einen Moment lang wie eine Marionette, die an unsichtbaren Fäden hing und den Weg einschlug, der ihr vom Puppenspieler vorgegeben wurde. Doch der Auftrag, den man ihm gegeben hatte, war klar - Cedrick eliminieren, sowie jeden Widerstand._

_Die Tür zu Cedricks Vorzimmer flog krachend aus den Angeln, als er sie eintrat._

_Die Sekretärin des Direktors sprang auf, streckte die eine Hand nach dem Alarmknopf, die andere nach ihrer Dienstwaffe aus._

_Sie erreichte weder den einen noch die andere, sackte in der nächsten Sekunde zusammen, als seine Kugel ihr die Stirn zertrümmerte._

_Die nächste Tür wurde von ihm niedergewalzt._

_Direktor Cedrick ließ fassungslos den Telefonhörer sinken, in den er gerade noch gesprochen hatte._

„_Larsen... Sie leben!"_

_Er hob die Waffe, der Lichtstrahl des Laserzielgerätes bildete einen roten Punkt über Cedricks Herzen._

„_Ich habe Ihren Hinterhalt überlebt."_

„_Was..."_

_Larsen krümmte den Finger um den Abzug, wunderte sich dabei selbst über seine Handlung._

_Die Sekretärin hatte keine Gefahr bedeutet, er hätte sie ebenso gut niederschlagen können, ehe sie den Alarmknopf erreicht hätte..._

„_Legen Sie die Waffe weg, Commander!" stieß Cedrick hervor._

_Der andere musste sterben, wenn die SEELE-Verschwörung zerbrochen werden sollte... aber das war doch gar nicht nötig, es gab andere Möglichkeiten, ihn unschädlich zu machen..._

_Sein Finger bewegte sich ohne sein Zutun, zog den Abzug durch._

_Cedrick flog nach hinten._

_Er hatte ihn erschossen, kaltblütig getötet... dabei wäre Cedrick lebend wertvoller gewesen..._

_was geschah mit ihm?_

_In der nächsten Sekunde sackte sein kybernetisches Bein zusammen, als die Servomotoren ausfielen... nein, nicht ausfielen, abgeschaltet wurden..._

_Sein anderes Bein konnte die plötzliche Gewichtsverlagerung nicht ausgleichen_

_Er fiel..._

_Der Versuch, den Sturz mit den Händen abzufangen, schlug fehl, seine Arme gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. Lang schlug er hin. Seine Augen übertrugen kein Bild mehr, von einer Sekunde zur anderen war er blind. Nur sein Gehör funktionierte noch._

_Jemand betrat den Raum, mehrere Personen._

„_Direktor Cedrick ist tot, Sir."_

„_Das sehe ich."_

_Larsen identifizierte die Stimme als die von Direktor Rabinowitz, einem Mitglied des Triumvirates, welches ODIN leitete._

„_Und sein Mörder liegt hier am Boden - der abtrünnige Agent Wolf Larsen."_

_Es war die Stimme des Stellvertretenden Direktors, die Stimme seines Vorgesetzten..._

_Larsen wollte etwas antworten, doch auch sein mechanischer Kiefer versagte den Dienst, er spürte nicht einmal mehr sein gesundes Bein._

_Da begriff er - jemand hatte die synthetische Schnittstelle zwischen seinem Gehirn und seiner Kybernetik abgeschaltet. Seine Lungen waren ohne Stimulation durch die Kybernetik nicht mehr imstande zu atmen, sein Herz konnte nicht schlagen... er würde in Bälde sterben..._

_Und in diesem Augenblick sah er die Dinge so klar wie selten zuvor..._

„_Ist er tot?"_

„_Ich kann keine Verletzungen erkennen."_

„_Dann wird die Sicherheitsschaltung angesprochen haben", erklärte Spender._

_Welche Sicherheitsschaltung? Er hörte zum ersten Mal davon... was wusste Spender? Warum stellte der Mann, der ihn mitausgebildet hatte und dem er mehr vertraute als sonst jemandem innerhalb des Dienstes, ihn als Mörder da? Er besaß doch die nötigen Unterlagen, um alles aufzudecken, um die Verschwörung um SEELE zu enttarnen._

„_Es war richtig von Ihnen, damals die Installation einer Notabschaltung zu empfehlen, ich habe Larsen nie getraut... er war zu sehr Maschine, viel zu wenig Mensch, hier sehen wir, was passiert, wenn wir die Kontrolle verlieren."_

„_Ich stimme Ihnen zu, Direktor."_

„_George, Sie werden bis auf weiteres den Posten des verstorbenen Direktors einnehmen."_

„_Ja, Sir."_

_Spender... Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können... Spender hatte ihn erst auf SEELE angesetzt, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er Ryoji Kaji bei NERV einschleuste, hatte unterstützt, dass Asuka zur EVA-Pilotin ausgebildet wurde... Er hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass Cedrick eine Gefahr darstellte... und dabei hatte er ihm ODIN ausgeliefert... und ihm wahrscheinlich dabei geholfen, an die Spitze von SEELE vorzurücken, indem er seine RABEN in die Nähe der wichtigsten Mitglieder des Zirkels ausgeschickt hatte... wie hatte er ihm nur glauben können..._

_Dann wurde es dunkel um ihn, auf eine Art, die nichts mit Sehen zu tun hatte..._

*** NGE ***

„Und?" fragte Wilforth F. Cedrick leise und blickte auf die liegende Gestalt auf dem Tisch hinab.

Wolf Larsen war mit Stahlklammern an den Tisch gefesselt, ein visorartiges Gerät befand sich über seinen Augen. Sein linkes Bein zuckte unkontrolliert.

„Er sieht und hört alles, was wir ihn sehen und hören lassen." erwiderte Sergej.

„Sehr gut. Richten Sie unserem Freund meinen Dank aus."

„Das werde ich."

Der Russe blickte auf Larsen.

„Armer Narr..."

„Wenn wir mit ihm fertig sind, wird er ein noch besserer Killer für SEELE sein, als er ohnehin schon war. Wir nehmen ihm das Vertrauen in den Dienst und seine Verbündeten."

„Hm..."

„Sie klingen, als würden Sie bedauern, ihn verraten zu haben... Sie waren befreundet, nicht wahr?"

„Freundschaft füllt nicht den Magen. Und das…" Der Russe deutete auf die Mischung aus Mensch und Maschine auf dem Tisch, „ist nicht mehr der Mann, den ich kannte. Sein Vorhaben hätte die Welt in ein Chaos gestürzt. Dieses… Ding… hat nur noch das Äußere mit meinem Freund gemeinsam."

„Gut, dass wir uns verstehen. Wenn wir die Welt neu erschaffen, werden wir Ihre Dienste nicht vergessen. - Und unser... Freund hier... er wird uns NERV auf dem Silbertablett liefern, sobald wir Ikari nicht mehr benötigen. Sie haben recht, er war ein Narr... ein Narr, indem er glaubte, es mit SEELE aufnehmen zu können."

*** NGE ***

Um Shinji herum stiegen kleine Bläschen auf, als das LCL-Gemisch die Luft aus seinen Lungen presste.

Die Monitore vor ihm leuchteten auf, verkündeten Einsatzbereitschaft.

„Shinji-kun?"

„Misato." bestätigte er den Kontakt.

„Wir haben ein Objekt geortet, welches sich Tokio-3 nähert. Die MAGI-Rechner haben es als Engel identifiziert, Codebezeichnung: _Ramiel_."

„Verstanden, wann schickt ihr mich raus?"

„Gleich. Wir wollen noch einen Augenblick warten, bis der Engel in Waffenreichweite ist."

Einer der kleineren Monitore zeigte den Abendhimmel über Tokio-3, ein roter Punkt symbolisierte den Engel, der im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vom Himmel herabstieg.

„Uhm, wo kommen die eigentlich her?"

„Das wüssten wir auch gerne - dann könnten wir endlich einen Gegenangriff zumindest planen."

Engel... wenn es wirklich Engel waren, würde Misato wahrscheinlich sogar die Himmelspforten stürmen lassen, um dem Schöpfer die Meinung zu sagen...

Shinji fror plötzlich, doch es lag nicht an dem LCL, das hatte wie immer Körperwärme.

Ihm war, als hätte ihn etwas Kaltes gestreift.

Er lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen, lauschte nach einem Geräusch, nach einem Beweis, dass er nicht allein in der Kapsel war, dass da etwas lauerte...

Während der Tests hatte er immer nach Zeichen gesucht, ob da noch etwas war, doch die Eindrücke, die während der bisherigen Kämpfe über ihn eingebrochen waren, hatten sich nicht wiederholt.

Also war er doch die Quelle dieses verzehrenden Hasses...

Und jetzt würde er wieder kämpfen müssen. Er verspürte Furcht - nicht vor dem Engel, sondern vor dem, was er tun könnte, wenn ihr wieder die Dunkelheit umfing...

„Wir haben Sichtkontakt. Shinji, Start wird eingeleitet - 20 Sekunden Countdown."

„Uh... Klar."

Inzwischen routinemäßig überprüfte er den Sitz seiner Gurte, damit die Beschleunigung, mit der der EVA an die Oberfläche katapultiert werden würde, ihm nicht die Luft abschneiden würde, checkte noch einmal die Anzeigen.

Wieder überlief es ihn eiskalt, so als wäre jemand über sein Grab gelaufen...

_Seltsamer Gedanke..._

Der Engel ähnelte vom Äußeren her einem langsam rotierenden tiefblauen Edelstein, hatte gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit seinen beiden Vorgängern.

„Hey, Shinji-kun, was meinst du, ob es irgendwo eine passende Fassung dafür gibt?" versuchte Misato, welche denselben Vergleich gezogen hatte, die Lage etwas aufzulockern.

Der Countdown wurde langsam herabgezählt.

Dann raste EVA-01 im Aufzug an die Oberfläche.

„Ein Waffenbunker mit Positronengewehr befindet sich zu deiner Linken."

„Verstanden."

Misatos Hinweis war überflüssig, er wusste längst, wo die über die ganze Stadt und die nähere Umgebung verteilten Waffenlager lagen. Dasselbe galt für die Anschlussstellen der Energieversorgung. In den letzten Wochen hatte er die Standorte mit einer Intensität lernen müssen, dass er sich imstande fühlte, sie im Schlaf zu nennen.

„Die automatischen Geschützanlagen haben das Feuer eröffnet. Bisher keine Wirkung. War bei dem AT-Feld zu erwarten, aber vielleicht bringt es wenigstens eine Ablenkung. Sieh zu, dass du sein Feld neutralisierst."

Der Abstand zur Oberfläche verringerte sich.

Shinji bereitete sich auf den Ruck vor, mit dem der Lift zum Stehen kommen würde.

Im gleichen Moment würde er nach dem Gewehr greifen und das Feuer eröffnen... und den Engel hoffentlich vernichten, bevor es zu einem Nahkampf kommen konnte...

„Shinjikun, der Engel lädt sich mit Energie auf! Sei vorsichtig!"

Der erwartete Ruck erfolgte, das Gewehr flog förmlich in seine ausgestreckte Hand...

„Shinji-kun! Ernergieentladung! Weg da!"

Im gleichen Augenblick, in dem sich die Finger des EVAs um das Gewehr schlossen, schoss von dem Engel ausgehend ein dunkelroter Energiestrahl auf den EVA zu, traf ihn frontal gegen die Brust.

Shinji brüllte auf vor Schmerz, vermeinte, selbst getroffen worden zu sein.

Im Plug heizte sich das LCL auf, kochte einen Augenblick lang.

Shinjis Lungen brannten... sein Herz raste schneller und schneller...

Eine entsetzliche Angst überfiel ihn, Angst um seine Existenz, Angst, derart schwer verletzt worden zu sein, dass er die Schäden nicht mehr regenerieren konnte, Angst, am Herzen verletzt worden zu sein, Angst, dass sein Kern beschädigt worden sein konnte...

Es war zu viel für ihn - sein Herz blieb stehen...

Schlaff sank er im Pilotensitz zusammen.

Es wurde dunkel um ihn...

Leise verhallte ein dumpfes Pochen in der Finsternis…

*** NGE ***

„Shinji-kun! Antworte! Bitte!" brüllte Misato in das Mikrophon ihres Headsets. „Antworte!"

Der EVA auf dem Monitor hing leblos in den Halteklammern, ein großes schwelendes Loch in der Brustpanzerung... und das nach nur einem Treffer.

Die Waffe, welche der Engel benutzte, musste eine unglaubliche Energieentfaltung besitzen.

Und der Engel selbst schien mit dem Auftauchen von Einheit-01 gerechnet zu haben.

Doch daran dachte sie nicht, ihr Blick galt allein dem Jungen, der leblos in den Gurten des Pilotensitzes hing.

Er hatte ihr vertraut, hatte darauf vertraut, dass sie ihn anleiten würde...

Er war ihr anvertraut worden...

Ein weiterer Energiestrahl jagte vom Engel ausgehend auf den EVANGELION zu, ließ ihn in den Halterungen zucken.

„Waffenlager 041-D hochfahren!" brüllte Misato.

Ein Waffenbunker schoss aus dem Boden zwischen dem Engel und dem regungslosen EVA.

„Shinji!"  
>Immer noch keine Reaktion…<p>

Der Energiestrahl des Engels sprengte den halben Waffenbunker weg.

„Lebenszeichen des Piloten im kritischen Bereich!"

„Holt ihn zurück!"

„Bestätigt, Colonel."

Der EVA verschwand wieder im Aufzugsschacht...

„Überwachung meldet Herzstillstand bei Pilot Ikari!"

„Ein Medo-Team in den Hangar!"

„Medo-Team verständigt. Ankunft von EVA-01 im Hangar in vierzig Sekunden! Kühlung vorbereitet."

Misato sah hinauf zu Gendo Ikaris Kommandostand.

Wie üblich zeigte der bärtige Mann keine Regung, selbst jetzt, da sein einziger Sohn mit dem Tod rang.

„Kaltherziger Bastard..." flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur sie selbst es hörte.

*** NGE ***

Vom über dem Steuernerv von EVA-00 schwebenden EntryPlug aus beobachtete Rei Ayanami das Geschehen. Auf dem obersten Bildschirm der InterKom-Verbindung konnte sie das aus dem Plug von EVA-01 übertragene Bild sehen.

Ikari-kun war verletzt... der Engel hatte ihn verletzt!

Dem Gesprächswechsel in der Zentrale nach, welchen sie ebenfalls hören konnte, stand sein Herz still... _Ikari-kun war tot..._

Kälte fasste nach ihrem Herzen.

Gerade eben noch hatte sie mit ihm gesprochen, hatte seine angebotene Freundschaft angenommen... und jetzt warteten die Ärzte darauf, dass EVA-01 in den Hangar zurückkehrte.

Hoffentlich... nein, sicher konnten sie Ikari-kun helfen... und wenn nicht sie, dann der Kommandant. Der Kommandant hatte sie erschaffen, sicher konnte er auch Ikari-kun retten!

Ikari-kun musste leben... _er war ihr einziger Freund_...

EVA-01 kam im Hangar an, stand noch nicht ganz ruhig, als der EntryPlug schon evakuiert wurde. Die Mediziner handelten sehr schnell, holten Ikari-kun aus dem Plug, begannen noch vor Ort mit Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen.

„Rei, was ist los, deine Synchrate ist plötzlich um ganze zwei Punkte abgefallen!" kam Doktor Akagis Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Doch für Rei klang es, als spräche sie aus weiter Entfernung zu ihr, zu sehr konzentrierte sie sich auf die Mitglieder des Medo-Teams.

„Wir haben einen Herzschlag! Weiter beatmen, wir bringen ihn auf die Krankenstation!"

Leise nur kam die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher des Außenbeobachtungssystems, doch Rei hätte völlig taub sein müssen, um sie nicht zu hören.

Zugleich war ihr, als finge ihr eigenes Herz wieder an zu schlagen.

_Ikari-kuns Herz schlug wieder. Er würde leben._

Sie blickte auf den Hauptmonitor, sah durch die Augen ihres EVAs, wie Ikari-kun auf einer Rollliege aus dem Hangar gebracht wurde.

„Er lebt, hört ihr, er lebt!" hörte Rei die Stimme des Lieutenant-Colonels über Funk aus der Zentrale.

_Sie konnte nichts für ihn tun..._

Ihr Blick fiel auf jenen Monitor, der das Bild des Engels von der Oberfläche übertrug.

Der große geschliffene Diamant war über der Stadt zum Stehen gekommen.

_... aber sie konnte ihn rächen..._

„Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi?"

In der Kommandozentrale zuckte Misato heftig zusammen, als Rei Ayanamis geisterhaft flüsternde Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher ihres Headsets drang, während Maya Ibuki bestätigte, dass sich Reis Synchronrate wieder stabilisiert hatte..

„Ja, Rei?"

„Schicken Sie mich nach oben. Jemand muss den Engel aufhalten."

„Rei, das..."

„Nein." warf der Kommandant in den Raum und schwieg dann wieder.

Misato schluckte.

„Rei, du bleibst in Bereitschaft. Wir wissen zu wenig über den Gegner."

Rei nickte.

Der Kommandant hatte es befohlen und sie musste seinen Befehlen folgen... aber sie musste es nicht mögen...

„Wie ist Ikari-kuns Status?"

„Er kommt durch."

„Gut."

Sie ließ nicht zu, dass ihre Stimme ihre Erleichterung verriet.

*** NGE ***

Der Engel hatte eine Extremität ausgefahren und mit dem Boden in Kontakt gebracht. Kurz darauf entpuppte sich das, was auf den ersten Blick als Standbein durchgegangen wäre, als gigantischer Bohrer.

„Was zum..." stieß Misato hervor. In den letzten Minuten hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit mehr Shinjis Zustand gegolten.

„Ein Bohrer?"

„MAGI sind bei der Auswertung!" - „Erste Panzerungsschicht durchbrochen!"

Auf dem Bildschirm tauchte ein Querschnitt des Gebietes auf, zwischen Tokio-3 und der Geofront lagen insgesamt 24 Panzerungsschichten, jede fünfte war von einer besonderen Dicke.

Nicht zum ersten Mal, doch erstmalig in solcher Intensität, fragte Misato sich, weshalb die Engel mit ihren Angriffen auf das NERV-Hauptquartier abzielten. War es, weil sich hier die EVAs befanden, die es mit ihnen aufnehmen konnten? - Eher unwahrscheinlich, die Engel hätten überall auf der Welt zuschlagen können, ohne dass die EVAs rechtzeitig vor Ort hätten auftauchen können. Was also zog sie nach Tokio-3?

Es musste etwas sein, dass sich im Hauptquartier befand... oder vielleicht darunter...

Misato wusste, dass sich unter dem CentralDogma, dem inneren Bereich des Hauptquartiers, ein weiterer Bereich lag, das TerminalDogma, welcher jedoch nur Kommandant Ikari und einer Handvoll anderer, zu denen sie nicht gehörte, zugänglich war.

War dort das, was die Engel suchten?  
>Die Theorie stützte eigentlich der allgemeine Befehl, dass das Hauptquartier in einer Selbstzerstörung zu vernichten wäre, sollte es einem Engel gelingen, bis in die Tiefgeschosse vorzudringen – bisher hatte sie es eher unter <em>Wir nehmen den Bastard mit! <em>eingeordnet.

Die drei Supercomputer der MAGI-Klasse, welche nicht nur als Hauptrechner von NERV dienten, sondern auch fast alle Vorgänge in der Stadt über ihnen steuerte, hatten inzwischen berechnet, wie lange der Engel brauchen würde, um in die Geofront vorzudringen, demnach würde er am morgigen Tag kurz nach Mitternacht die letzte Panzerungsschicht durchdringen.

Wie viel Zeit ihnen dann noch blieb bis zum prophezeiten Third Impact, war ihr nicht bekannt.

Jetzt war es fast Mitternacht, sie hatten etwas mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden, um den Engel aufzuhalten...

*** NGE ***

Mit dem Morgen lagen nach einer durchwachten Nacht erste Erkenntnisse vor, denen zufolge der Engel auf jede auch nur potentielle Bedrohung innerhalb des Stadtgebietes mit aller Macht und maschinenhafter Präzision reagierte, sobald etwas, das er als Gefahr einzustufen schien, in einen bestimmten Radius eindrang, wurde es unter Beschuss genommen und zerstört.

Und dieser Radius war größer als die Wirkungsreichweite der Positronengewehre.

Nicht sicher jedoch war, ob die Waffenreichweite des Gegners auch diesem Radius entsprach, oder ob sie größer war und der Engel nur sein direktes Umfeld freihalten wollte.

Allerdings war es durch mehrere Versuche mit Hilfe der Verteidigungssysteme der Stadt, welche dabei größtenteils vernichtet worden waren, gelungen, die ungefähre Stärke des AT-Feldes zu bestimmen, welches das _Ziel: Ramiel_ umgab.

Während Misato beim MAGI-System in Auftrag gab, in der Umgebung mögliche Standorte zu bestimmen, von denen aus man den Engel unter Beschuss nehmen konnte, und während in ihrem Kopf ein Plan heranreifte, wie man den Engel vielleicht noch stoppen konnte, verließ Gendo Ikari das Hauptquartier mit unbekanntem Ziel, nachdem er das Kommando seinem Stellvertreter, Kozo Fuyutsuki, übergeben hatte.

Misato Katsuragi machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Motive des Kommandanten zu hinterfragen, sie war sich sicher, ohnehin nur aufzulaufen. In ihren Augen war es jedoch bezeichnend, dass der Oberbefehlshaber von NERV bei der ersten wirklichen Krise seine Stellung verließ und verschwand, während sein Sohn auf der Krankenstation immer noch nicht das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte und die Techniker unter Akagi hektisch daran arbeiteten, die beschädigten Teile der Panzerung von Einheit-01 auszutauschen und die Regeneration des darunterliegenden Gewebes zu beschleunigen.

Und Rei befand sich immer noch in voller Bereitschaft in der Steuerkapsel von Einheit-00.

Bei letzterem Gedanken lächelte Misato plötzlich.

Ohne Kommandant Ikaris Veto konnte sie beide EVAs und beide Piloten in ihren Plan miteinbeziehen. Mit dem Sub-Kommandanten würde sie schon klarkommen, dieser stand in ihren Augen mit beiden Beinen fest auf der Erde und würde die Notwendigkeit einsehen.

Sie musste nur noch klären, von wo aus der Engel unter Beschuss genommen werden sollte, wie dies geschehen würde und wer wann letztendlich den Abzug betätigen würde.

Die MAGI nannten einstimmig den auf Seiten von Tokio-3 gelegenen Hang des Fugotoyama als besten Punkt, von dem aus ein Angriff gegen das _Ziel: Ramiel_ gestartet werden konnte.

Verblieb nur zu klären, ob es auch eine Waffe mit einer entsprechenden Reichweite gab, die imstande war, einen ausreichend fokussierten Energiestrahl abzufeuern, mit dem man das AT-Feld des Engels knacken konnte. Auch hierzu hatten die MAGI bereits Berechnungen angestellt, die benötigte Energiemenge hatte bei einem der Brückenoffiziere zu dem Ausruf geführt, dass man damit ja das ganze Land versorgen konnte.

Und damit hatte Misato schon das _Wo_ und das _Womit_ beantwortet, verblieben nur noch das _Wie_ und das _Wer_.

Bei letzterem würde sie Shinji wegen seiner höheren Synchronrate bevorzugen, vorausgesetzt, er wachte in den nächsten Stunden auf und war fit genug für einen Einsatz.

Und das Wann war nicht wirklich ein Problem, der Angriff musste erfolgen, bevor der Engel in die Geofront vorstieß, also spätestens kurz nach Mitternacht.

Bezüglich des Wie ließ sie bereits Nachforschungen entstellen und erfuhr, dass die japanische Armee an einem bis dahin nicht getesteten Energiegeschütz arbeitete, von dem allerdings schon ein Prototyp existierte, den man theoretisch mit dem Zielcomputer eines EVAs koppeln können musste. Umgehend ließ sie sich vom Subkommandanten eine Vollmacht gegenzeichnen, um das Geschütz zu beschlagnahmen und zum Fugotoyama transportieren zu lassen.  
>Dann stellte sie Ritsuko Akagi und nahezu den kompletten NERV-Technikerstab ab, um auf dem Berg schnellstmöglich die erforderlichen Voraussetzungen zu schaffen – Energiespeicher mussten zumindest provisorisch an Ort und Stelle gebracht, Transformatoren zusammengeschlossen und Unmengen an Kabeln verlegt werden. Während Katsuragi noch die letzten Eventualitäten zu bedenken bemüht war, machte sich am Berghang bereits ein Heer von Spezialisten an die Arbeit, um eine Stellung in kürzester Zeit aus dem Boden zu stampfen.<p>

Als schließlich Shigeru Aoba von der Brückencrew äußerte, dass vielleicht ein zweiter Schuss notwendig werden würde, modifizierte sie den Plan entsprechend unter der Voraussetzung, dass der Engel möglicherweise imstande war, auch den Hang des Fugotoyama unter Beschuss zu nehmen. In dieser Version ihres Planes würden beide EVAs, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen, zum Einsatz kommen, der eine als Schütze, der andere als Schild.

Eine weitere Recherche im Arsenal des Hauptquartiers stieß Misato auf eines der Dinge, die ganz klar unter die Rubrik _´hier sammelt sich wirklich alles an´_ fielen - die keramikbeschichtete Unterseite eines alten Space Shuttles, hitzebeständig genug, um die Reibungshitze beim Eintauchen in die Atmosphäre auszuhalten, und - wie die MAGI berechneten - auch dem Energiestrahl des Engels eine Minute zu widerstehen.

Misato brauchte eigentlich alles nur zusammenzutragen, die EVAs auf dem Berg Stellung beziehen lassen und zu beten, dass der Plan klappte. Und natürlich musste Shinji aufwachen, damit auch zwei Piloten zur Verfügung standen.

Für den Transport zum Einsatzort würden Schwertransporter sorgen, ein Liftausgang für die EVAs befand sich auch außerhalb des Angriffsradius´ des Engels innerhalb der Hügel, so dass der Feind die Vorbereitungen vielleicht nicht einmal bemerken würde.

Katsuragi rückte ihr Headset zurecht, fühlte sich so wach und bereit wie schon lange nicht mehr, wobei sie hoffte, dass dieser Zustand auch anhalten würde.

„Rei?"

Der Kopf des Mädchens im EntryPlug von EVA-00 ruckte hoch.

„Ja, Lieutenant-Colonel?"

War es soweit? Würde sie nach oben in den Kampf geschickt werden?

In den letzten Stunden war sie in Gedanken mehrere verschiedene Szenarien durchgegangen. Abhängig von der Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit des Engels und dem Punkt, an dem sie die Oberfläche erreichte, könnte es ihr durchaus möglich sein, einen, maximal zwei Schüsse aus einem mitgebrachten Positronengewehr auf ihn abzufeuern

Sie fürchtete den Tod nicht. Sie war ersetzbar...

„Wir gehen einkaufen."

*** NGE ***

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Misato alles, was sie benötigte, das heißt, EVA-00 schleppte die gepanzerte Shuttlehälfte auf dem Rücken, während Misato in einem kleinen Elektroauto vor ihm durch die hohen Gänge des Hauptquartiers fuhr, dabei ab und an kurz den Kopf drehte und der Pilotin beinahe fröhlich zuwinkte.

Sie brachten den Hitzeschild nach draußen, wo er auf einen Schwertransporter verladen und abgefahren wurde.

Am Berg selber sollten inzwischen Bautrupps damit beschäftigt sein, eine Stellung auszuheben, während Technikerteams die nötigen Energieleitungen verlegten und Kühlaggregate installierten, damit das Geschütz nicht aufgrund der immensen Energiemenge, die durch es hindurchgeleitet werden sollte, eventuell beschädigt wurde, ehe es überhaupt zum Einsatz kam.

Zugleich wurden im ganzen Land Vorbereitungen für eine kurzfristige Überlastung des Stromnetzes, sowie ein Umleiten der Energie von den Kraftwerken nach Tokio-3 getroffen.

Katsuragi beorderte Rei aus dem Plug in einen Besprechungsraum, wo sie in Gegenwart des Subkommandanten, Doktor Akagis und ihrer Assistentin, sowie der verschiedenen Sektionschefs den Plan noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten durchkaute und auf mögliche Schwachstellen untersuchte.

Akagi gab bekannt, dass Shinji bis zum Mittag aufgewacht sein sollte, er hatte keine bleibenden Schäden davongetragen.

Misato wandte sich Rei zu.

„Geh auf die Krankenstation und warte bei Shinji. Wenn er erwacht, will ich unverzüglich verständigt werden. Du kannst ihm dann den Zeitplan erklären."

„Verstanden."

Rei nickte und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Sie sollte über Ikari-kun wachen... eine profane Aufgabe, welche ihre Fähigkeiten nicht einmal ansatzweise auslasten würde, und die auch andere ausführen konnten, wozu verfügte NERV sonst über einen umfangreichen Stab von qualifizierten Ärzten, Schwestern und Sanitätern?

Allerdings erkannte sie die Bedeutung, die Ikari-kun für Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragis Plan hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie ja sicherstellen, dass Ikari-kun bis zum Beginn des Einsatzes nichts zustieß.

Andernfalls würde sie selbst das Geschütz bedienen... dann würde Ikari-kun gar nicht erst in Gefahr geraten... wahrscheinlich würde sie EVA-01 benutzen können, da die Reaktivierungstest mit Einheit-00 nicht abgeschlossen worden waren.

Und weshalb rief die Aussicht, längere Zeit mit ihm allein zu sein, ein seltsam prickelndes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend hervor? - Sie hatte doch nichts zu sich genommen, das eine allergische Reaktion hätte hervorrufen können...

Immer noch über die Situation nachdenkend, erreichte sie die Krankenstation des Hauptquartiers. Der vorherrschende sterile Geruch erinnerte sie an die Zeit, die sie selbst dort verbracht hatte, nachdem sie bei EVA-00s Amoklauf schwer verletzt worden war. An diesem Ort hatte sie die Einsamkeit in ihrem Herzen mit voller Macht gespürt, wenn teilweise Tage vergingen, in denen nur ab und an eine Schwester nach ihr sah und die Infusionströpfe austauschte.

Ikari-kuns Zimmer hatte sie schnell gefunden, im Augenblick war nur eines auf der ganzen Station belegt. Die Krankenstation im Hauptquartier war nur für NERV-Angehörige vorgesehen, für Zivilisten gab es medizinische Einrichtungen auf der Bunkerebene, welche wie ein vergrabener Ring die Stadt umgab. In diesem Moment dachte sie kurz an die Schwester von Mitschüler Suzuhara, welche sich immer noch dort befand, vertrieb den Gedanken aber rasch wieder.

Ikari-kun lag auf dem Bett, die dünne weiße Decke zeichnete seinen darunter befindlichen Körper ab. Demnach trug er keine Kleidung. Seine PlugSuit hing über der Lehne eines Stuhles.

Rei fand seinen Anblick seltsam interessant und besorgniserregend zugleich.

Interessant, weil der von der Decke ab der Brust verborgene Teil seines Körper ihre Phantasie auf eine zuvor nicht vorgekommene Weise anregte, besorgniserregend, weil er immer noch schlief, wobei sein Gesicht eine wächserne Blässe angenommen hatte.

Atmete er auch richtig? Ja, wahrscheinlich, seine Brust hob und senkte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen. Wenn sie genau hinsah, konnte sie sehen, wie seine Halsschlagader unter der Haut pochte. Die Augen hinter den geschlossenen Lidern schienen sich zu bewegen.

Ob er wohl träumte? Sie fragte sich, wie es wohl war zu träumen, sie selbst konnte sich nicht genau erinnern, jemals geträumt zu haben, weder während ihrer Zeit im Klontank, noch in der Reifungskammer oder später, es gab nur Erinnerungsfetzen, die mit der Dunkelheit in EVA-00 in Verbindung standen. Vielleicht würde sie ihn später fragen, wie es war zu träumen...

Doch vorerst musste sie darauf warten, dass er erwachte, ganz wie es der Lieutenant-Colonel befohlen hatte.

So nahm sie auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett Platz und wachte über seinen Schlaf... 

**Kapitel 13 - Glaube**

„Ich will nicht sterben..."

„Ich will so nicht sterben..."

„Ich will leben..."

_Drei Stimmen, welche dieselben Worte wieder und wieder wiederholten, drei verschiedene Stimmen, die eine seine eigene, die anderen eine Frauen- und eine Männerstimme, von denen ihm nur die Frauenstimme vertraut vorkam... woher nur..._

_Das Gefühl, lebend gekocht zu werden..._

_Nach Atem schnappen..._

_Das rasende Herz, welches in seiner Brust zu explodieren scheint..._

_Schmerz..._

_Der Schmerz, als sich sein Körper in seine Bestandteile auflöst..._

_Die Dunkelheit, welche nach ihm greift, ihn fortträgt ins Vergessen..._

_Schmerz..._

_Das Krachen brechender Knochen..._

_Wasser, das über ihm zusammenschlägt..._

_Schmerz, der ihn fortträgt..._

„Ich will leben...!"

*** NGE ***

Shinji Ikari fuhr in die Höhe.

„Ich will leben..." stieß er hervor.

Eben noch hatte er sich im EntryPlug von EVA-01 befunden...

_War bei lebendigem Leibe geröstet worden..._

_War in seine Moleküle aufgelöst worden..._

_War an einer Betonmauer zerschmettert worden..._

_War tausendfach gestorben._

„Mutter..." flüsterte er, als eine halb verschüttete Erinnerung in ihm hochkam, seine Mutter, die an seinem Bett gesessen und ihm Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vorgelesen hatte, seine Mutter, die er vor vielen Jahren verloren hatte und die ihm jetzt in diesem Moment doch so nahe zu sein schien...

Da saß tatsächlich jemand an seinem Bett...

„Ah..."

Sein Blick klärte sich.

Das Bild seiner Mutter, welches er eben noch vor Augen gehabt hatte, verblasste, schrumpfte, nahm andere Farben an, obwohl sich die Züge seltsamerweise nur geringfügig veränderten.

„Ayanami..."

Rei zuckte zusammen, als Ikari-kun in die Höhe schoss, plötzlich aufrecht im Bett saß.

Seine Decke rutschte von seiner Brust, entblößte seine Hühnerbrust. Ikari-kun war nicht kräftig gebaut, aber das war für die Mission auch nicht nötig, die Muskeln lieferte der EVA.

Doch als er nach seiner Mutter rief, überlief es sie eiskalt, so dass sich ihre Freude darüber, dass er endlich aufgewacht war, in Grenzen hielt.

Sie blickte ihn schweigend an, sah, wie er die Augen zusammenkniff, sie endlich erkannte, ihren Namen flüsterte.

_Ayanami_... der Name, den man ihr gegeben hatte, mit dem jeder sie ansprach. Sie verband nichts damit. Doch Ikari-kun... wenn er sie ansprach, dann voller Respekt. Niemand sonst sprach mit Respekt zu ihr... der Lieutenant-Colonel war freundlich, aber sie kannte sie nicht... der Doktor schien sie nicht leiden zu können, ihr schien es Vergnügen zu bereiten, sie mit Nadeln zu piesacken und endlos zwischen den Tests warten zu lassen... und der Kommandant... ihr Schöpfer sah sie an und wenn er einmal etwas anderes sah, als ein Werkzeug in seinem Plan, dann sah er sie, jene nach deren Vorbild sie erschaffen worden war, deren Gesicht sie hatte...

Aber Ikari-kun... er schien in ihr eine Person zu sehen.

„Du bist wach." stellte sie fest.

Etwas in ihr schien ihr zurufen zu wollen, dass sie etwas anderes hätte sagen sollen, doch ihr war nicht klar was.

„Wo..."

Er sah sich um.

„Krankenstation. NERV-Hauptquartier. Geofront." gab sie ihm die gewünschte Auskunft.

Er nickte.

Sie stand auf, drückte erst den Rufknopf neben der Tür und holte dann den Wagen, der auf dem Gang stand, und auf dem sich ein Tablett mit Essen befand.

Es war das übliche Krankenhausessen, Rei hätte es nicht angerührt, wenn ihr Leben davon abgehangen hätte, die Hälfte davon bestand mit ziemlicher Sicherheit aus Stoffen, welche ihr Körper nicht vertrug. Während ihres eigenen längeren Aufenthaltes auf der Krankenstation war sie intravenös ernährt worden. Aber vielleicht konnte Ikari-kun der seltsam gefärbten Pampe etwas abgewinnen, die sich in den Mulden des Tabletts befand.

„Dein Essen. Du sollst essen, sobald du aufgewacht bist."

Nahrungsaufnahme war wichtig für den Erhalt der menschlichen Funktionsfähigkeit. Auch sie musste essen, auch sie die meisten Nährstoffe in Form von Pillen einnahm oder intravenös zugeführt bekam.

Dennoch starrte er das Tablett nur an.

„Ich will nichts essen."

„Du solltest aber, wir brechen in..." sie sah auf die Uhr, berechnete die verbleibende Zeit bis zum Beginn des Einsatzes, „zweiundsiebzig Minuten auf."

„Was?"

Sie holte ihr Notizbuch hervor, um sein Wissen auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen.

„14:00 Uhr - Die Piloten treffen im Hangar ein.

14:30 Uhr - EVA-00 und EVA-01 werden aktiviert

15:00 Uhr - Ausrücken, die EVAs verlassen den Stützpunkt über Schacht 14.

16:00 Uhr - die EVAs treffen beim provisorischen Hauptquartier am Fuß des Fugotoyama ein.

19:30 Uhr - die EVAs gehen am Hang des Fugotoyama in Stellung und graben sich ein.

Von da an Bereithalten für weitere Befehle.

19:37 Uhr - Sonnenuntergang. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sollten die EVA spätestens einsatzbereit sein.

23:50 Uhr - Voraussichtlicher Beginn des Einsatzes - die Geschützstellung wird mit der Energie von ganz Japan versehen.

23:55 Uhr - Voraussichtlicher Zeitpunkt, zu dem die Geschützstellung einsatzbereit ist.

00:13 Uhr - Voraussichtlicher Zeitpunkt des Third Impact, so es nicht gelingt, den Engel auf-zuhalten."

Shinji trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn, zugleich begann er zu frieren.

„Ich soll... ich soll wieder in das Ding steigen? Bei dem, was mir gerade passiert ist?"

Die Erinnerung an den Schmerz kehrte zurück, an den Eindruck, wieder und wieder zu sterben, gekocht, atomisiert, aufgelöst, zerschmettert und zerrissen zu werden.

Rei sah ihm in die Augen, sah die Furcht, die ihn erfasst hatte.

Nur konnte sie seine Angst nicht verstehen, er hatte doch überlebt! Jeder von ihnen konnte im Einsatz fallen... auch wenn sie es auf eine Art bedauern würde, die sie selbst nicht genau hätte beschreiben können, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen. Die Mission hatte doch Vorrang! Wenn sie den Engel nicht aufhielten, würde dies das Ende bedeuten, für sie, für ihn, für alle. Wenn sie fiel, so war sie ersetzbar... doch er war es nicht... deshalb würde sie ja auch den Schild benutzen und ihm und EVA-01 die nötige Deckung geben statt umgekehrt...

Aber er musste sich entscheiden, was er tun wollte, noch war Zeit, den Einsatzplan zu ändern und auf einen EVA umzuarbeiten, vielleicht konnten die Konstruktionsteams, die jetzt schon am Berg arbeiteten, auch noch eine feste Stellung errichten, hinter der man in Deckung gehen konnte...

Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wie Ikari-kun ursprünglich dazu gebracht worden war, in den EVA zu steigen, wie sie es in den Aufzeichnungen gesehen hatte.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dann geh. Dann steuere ich EVA-01."

Er sah sie an, sein Blick veränderte sich... sie hatte also die richtigen Worte gewählt.

„Ein Feigling würde die Operation ohnehin nur gefährden."

Ikari-kun kniff die Augen zusammen...

„Die Personaldaten sind schnell umgeschrieben."

Sie stellte sich seinem Blick. Ikari-kun schien es nicht ausstehen zu können, als Feigling bezeichnet zu werden... zugleich fühlte sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Scham, sie schämte sich dafür, derart mit ihm umzuspringen, fühlte sich seiner Freundschaft nicht wert, weil sie ihn ausnutzte.

Sie wandte sich ab, konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr ertragen... noch wenige Augenblicke und sie hätte... sich bei ihm... entschuldigt... Sie hatte sich noch nie zuvor bei jemandem entschuldigt... oder auch nur den Drang dazu verspürt...

„Und iss etwas..." murmelte sie beim Rausgehen.

Shinji starrte auf die zugefallene Tür.

„Ayanami..." murmelte er.

Die Angst vor dem EVA war seltsamerweise fort, wenigstens für den Moment, war ersetzt worden von einer anderen Art von Furcht...

_Sie hielt ihn für einen Feigling..._

Und obwohl ihm das eigentlich hätte egal sein können - schließlich wollte sie, dass er sich in Lebensgefahr begab -, aber das war es nicht. Ihre Worte nagten an ihm.

Jeder hätte ihn einen Feigling nennen können, angesichts seiner jüngsten Erlebnisse hätte er wohl nur mit den Schultern gezuckt, doch Ayanamis Worte hatten ihn tiefer getroffen. Was andere von ihm dachten, war ihm egal, wenn sie ihm schon den Respekt und die Anerkennung verwehrten, die er sich seiner Ansicht nach mit den beiden letzten Kämpfen verdient hatte, konnten sie seinetwegen von ihm denken, was sie wollten... nur bei ihr war es ihm nicht egal...

Langsam griff er nach dem Tablett...

*** NGE ***

Punkt drei Uhr nachmittags öffnete sich in der Tokio-3 abgewandten Seite eines Hügels ein bis dahin unter der Vegetation verborgenes Metallschott.

Mit stampfenden Schritten verließen EVA-00 und EVA-01 den versteckten Zugang zur Geofront.

Der Einsatz hatte begonnen...

Zwischen den Piloten herrschte Funkstille, der eine war der Ansicht, der anderen nichts mehr zu sagen zu haben, bis er ihr bewiesen hatte, kein Feigling zu sein, die andere wusste nicht, was sie hätte sagen sollen - und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben zerbrach sie sich den Kopf darüber.

Sie umrundeten die Stadt weitläufig, blieben dabei auf der anderen Seite der Hügel und außer Sicht des Engels.

Wie im von den MAGI aufgestellten Zeitplan vorgesehen, erreichten sie unter mehrmaligem gegenseitigen Wechsel der Versorgungskabel eine Stunde später das Basislager am Fuß des Berges, wo Misato Katsuragi und der taktische Stab Quartier bezogen hatten, während Subkommandant Fuyutsuki in der Geofront die Stellung hielt.

Das Gelände und die Rückseite des Berges waren übersät von würfelförmigen Kühlaggregaten, die mit dicken Kabeln untereinander vernetzt waren. Vor Ort befand sich auch ein neuer Netzanschluss für die Versorgungskabel der EVAs.

Dann machten sie sich an den Aufstieg zur Geschützstellung.

Provisorische EVA-Käfige waren in der Geschützstellung vorbereitet worden, so dass die Piloten zum letzten Briefing ihre EntryPlugs verlassen konnten. Zwischen den Käfigen verliefen mehrere Verbindungsstege. Das Areal wurde von zahlreichen großen Scheinwerfern ausgeleuchtet, die EVAs hingegen erschienen als gewaltige Schattenwesen, die am Rand des erleuchteten Feldes zu lauern schienen.

Misato Katsuragi, Ritsuko Akagi und Maya Ibuki waren noch anwesend, nach der letzten Besprechung würden sie sich in das Basislager zurückziehen.

Misato deutete auf die Gegenstände in der Stellung.

„Das dort ist eine Positronenkanone, allerdings nur ein Prototyp. Wir haben ihn mit dem Abzugssystem eines gewöhnlichen Gewehrs versehen, die Montage ist jedoch nur provisorisch, die Waffe ist unseren Berechnungen zufolge imstande, das AT-Feld des Engels zu durchschlagen, allerdings ist sie für einen mehrfachen Gebrauch noch nicht zu gebrauchen, da sie schnell überhitzt und jeder Schuss an ihrer Präzision zehrt. Das heißt, dass maximal drei Schüsse möglich sein werden.

Dieser Schild dort ist eigentlich das Unterteil eines Space Shuttles, es wurde im Laufe des Tages speziell behandelt und sollte imstande sein, dem Feuer des Gegners siebzehn Sekunden lang standzuhalten, maximal zwanzig.

Das Gewehr nachzuladen nimmt dreißig Sekunden in Anspruch, die Prozedur entspricht dem Laden eines gewöhnlichen Positronengewehres, allerdings kommt eine längere Kühlphase dazu. Der erste Schuss muss sitzen.

Shinji-kun, du wirst das Gewehr abfeuern, deine Synchronrate ist höher."

„Verstanden."

Shinji nickte knapp, bemühte sich, ein entschlossenes Gesicht zu machen.

„Rei, du bist für die Defensive zuständig."

„Verstanden."

Sie hatte vorher schon gewusst, dass sie diesen Part übernehmen würde. Sie würde für Ikari-kuns Sicherheit verantwortlich sein... und sie würde nicht scheitern...

Akagi trat vor, wandte sich direkt an Shinji, ignorierte Rei völlig.

„Shinji-kun, der Energieausstoß des Gewehrs wird vom Magnetfeld der Erde, der Erdrotation und einigen anderen Dingen beeinflusst, das musst du bei deinem Schuss berücksichtigen."

„Uhm... das habe ich nicht geübt." warf er ein, fühlte seine größtenteils ohnehin nur vorgetäuschte Entschlossenheit bröckeln.

„Ich habe den Zielcomputer entsprechend neu programmiert, es werden jetzt zwei Fadenkreuze auf deinem Monitor auftauchen, wenn diese sich in der Mitte treffen und überlappen, musst du feuern. In der Kapsel wurde ferner ein Zielvisor montiert, der die Daten des Zielcomputers gleich auf die Netzhaut überträgt und dadurch die Reaktionszeit um einige Millisekunden verringert."

„Ja, verstanden."

„Wegen der langen Kühlphase wird jeder Schuss nach dem ersten zu einem unkalkulierbaren Risiko. In dieser Zeit musst du eventuellem Gegenfeuer des Engels ausweichen. Als letzte Möglichkeit steht der Schild zur Verfügung."

Shinji sah zur Seite, wo Ayanami in ihrer PlugSuit unbeweglich wie eine Statue mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht neben ihm stand.

Wenn sein erster Schuss nicht saß, würde er Ayanami in Gefahr bringen, die dann den Gegenschlag abwehren müsste... wenn er versagte, konnte sie verletzt oder gar getötet werden... er durfte nicht scheitern...

„Gut, macht euch fertig und wartet auf weitere Anweisungen! Es ist nicht mehr viel Zeit, jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, werden die ersten Schaltungen vorgenommen, um uns den Strom des ganzen Landes zur Verfügung zu stellen."

Beide bestätigten, gleichzeitig und völlig synchron.

„Viel Glück", flüsterte Misato, sah beiden noch einmal in die Augen und ging dann zu dem Geländewagen, wo Akagi und Ibuki bereits auf sie warteten.

*** NGE ***

Mitternacht rückte näher.

Die beiden Piloten saßen auf den metallenen Laufstegen an der Oberseite der provisorisch aufgebauten Käfige, voneinander getrennt durch einen Abgrund.

Shinji Ikari hockte im Schneidersitz neben dem riesigen Kopf seines EVAs, dessen Augen jetzt noch tot und leblos waren, in Bälde jedoch aufglühen würden, wenn der Roboter mit Energie versorgt wurde. Immer wieder sah er zur Seite, hoffte auf eine Reaktion seiner Kampfgefährtin.

Rei Ayanami blickte starr geradeaus, die Arme um die angezogenen Beine geschlungen, wirkte in Shinjis Augen irgendwie verloren und dennoch entschlossen. Ihre ohnehin blasse Haut schien im Mondlicht noch bleicher, ihr bläuliches Haar hatte etwas Gespenstisches, ebenso ihre scharlachroten Augen.

Sie wusste, dass Ikari-kun sie immer wieder anblickte, doch dieses Mal war sie es, die einen Kloß im Hals zu spüren schien, der jedes Wort abwürgte. Was konnte sie schon sagen? Ihn um Verzeihung bitten, dass sie ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte? Sie hatte sich noch nie bei jemandem entschuldigen müssen, hatte immer nur getan, was man ihr gesagt hatte...

_Wann nur hatte sie begonnen, ihre eigenen Gedanken zu denken..._

Bevor Ikari-kun in Tokio-3 aufgetaucht war, war alles einfacher gewesen. Danach war alles viel zu kompliziert geworden... Plötzlich hatte sie sich verpflichtet gefühlt, den anderen Piloten zu beschützen. Seine Handlungen hatten in ihr den Wunsch geweckt, ihn zu verstehen, um besser mit ihm zusammenarbeiten zu können. Er hatte sich besorgt über ihre Verletzungen gezeigt, war ihr mit Freundlichkeit und Respekt begegnet, hatte ihr seine Freundschaft angeboten... Sie hatte versucht, ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken und zu ignorieren, so wie sie es seit Beginn ihrer bewussten Existenz getan hatte, doch sie konnte sich der Erkenntnis nicht verschließen, dass sie für ihn Sympathie empfand, dass sie Ikari-kun mochte. Nicht weil er der Sohn des Kommandanten war, nicht weil er ebenfalls EVA-Pilot war, auf den sie sich mit ihrem Leben verlassen können musste, sondern weil er der war, der er war, weil er ihr ähnlich war... und jetzt hatte sie es nicht nur mit dieser Sympathie, sondern auch noch mit einem Gewissen zu tun.

„Wir könnten sterben..." murmelte Shinji.

_Ayanami war mutig, sie schien keine Angst zu kennen, ihm hingegen schlotterten die Knie beim Gedanken daran, was sie vorhatten. Wenn der Engel schneller reagierte, als man es berechnet hatte... wenn er die Leistung seines Energiestrahles verstärken konnte... wenn der Prototyp des Geschützes versagte... wenn er vorbeischoss... wenn der Schild eher unter der Hitze nachgab... wenn, wenn, wenn..._

„Warum sagst du so etwas?"

Ikari-kuns Worte machten es ihr nicht leichter.

Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an die bangen Momente, in denen sie darauf gewartet hatte, dass der beschädigte EVA-01 nach der ersten Begegnung mit dem _Ziel: Ramiel_ in den Hangar zurückkehrte, erinnerte sich der Wut, die in ihm aufgestiegen war, als sie von Ikari-kuns Zustand erfahren hatte, einer Wut, die nicht der Dunkelheit aus dem Herzen des EVAs entsprungen war.

„Ist es dir völlig egal, was geschehen könnte?" fragte er überrascht.

Es war ihr nicht egal, deshalb würde sie ja dem Schild halten und nicht EVA-01... aber das konnte sie ihm schlecht sagen, konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie ersetzbar war, dass sich im TerminalDogma noch Hunderte an Ersatzkörpern für sie befanden, von denen sie einen nach dem Ende der Existenz dieser Hülle in Besitz nehmen konnte... und vielleicht würde dies auch der bessere Weg sein, denn der Übergang würde ihre Erinnerungen teilweise auslöschen, so dass sie sich vielleicht nicht mehr mit verwirrenden Gefühlen herumschlagen musste... Jedenfalls hatte Doktor Akagi ihr vor Monaten einmal so die Begleiterscheinungen einer neuen Inkarnation mit seltsam hämischem Unterton erklärt.

„Es ist meine Aufgabe, EVA-00 zu steuern."

„Ja, aber weshalb tust du es?"

Sie blickte kurz zur Seite, sah ihn einen Moment lang an, ehe ihr Blick wieder in die Ferne schweifte. Zu seiner Überraschung lag in ihrem Blick Traurigkeit, und er fragte sich, ob sie sich vielleicht genauso einsam fühlte wie er selbst.

„Wegen meiner Verbindung. Wegen meiner Verpflichtung."

Warum musste Ikari-kun so viele Fragen stellen? Wie sollte sie ihm erklären, dass sie zum Teil auch hier war, um dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht zu Schaden kam? Schließlich war er nicht ersetzbar... wahrscheinlich würde der Kommandant schnell einen anderen geeigneten Piloten finden, doch Ikari-kun war nicht ersetzbar... _nicht in ihrem Herzen..._

Shinji war überrascht.

_Verbindung... Verpflichtung…_

_Was meinte Ayanami damit?_

„Verbindung und Pflicht? Zu meinem Vater?"

Der zweite Satz war voller Bitterkeit. Er erinnerte sich, wie er vor kurzem seinen Vater und Rei beobachtet hatte, wie sie sich unterhielten, wie sein Vater ihr die Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatte, die er ihm, seinem eigenen Sohn, verweigerte.

_Zum Kommandanten? Wie kam Ikari-kun auf den Gedanken? Ihre Mission diente dem Schutz und der Rettung aller Menschen..._

„Nein, zu allen Menschen.

„Zu allen... Du besitzt innere Stärke, Ayanami, du bist viel stärker als ich es je sein werde." flüsterte er resignierend. Sie musste ein großes Verantwortungsgefühl besitzen, um so reden zu können, um sich der Verpflichtung stellen zu können, die ganze Menschheit beschützen zu müssen.

„Ich habe nichts anderes." antwortete sie ebenfalls flüsternd, hoffte, dass ihm die Traurigkeit nicht auffiel, welche sie verspürte.

Ihr monotoner Tonfall jagte ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken.

„Nichts anderes?" wiederholte er. Seine Kehle wurde trocken.

In diesem Moment erloschen in der Stadt alle Lichter. Und nicht nur im nahen Tokio-3, sondern überall in Sichtweite. Nur die Scheinwerfer zwischen den Transformatoren unten am Fuße des Berges brannten noch, dahinter aber schien die Welt in Schwärze zu enden.

Rei stand auf.

Die Operation begann... ab jetzt durfte sie nicht zulassen, dass irgendwelche Gefühle die Oberhand bekamen, in Ikari-kuns und der ganzen Welt Interesse.

„Es ist soweit."

„Ja."

Er erhob sich aus seinem Schneidersitz, schüttelte die Beine aus.

Sein Blick fiel auf das halb im Schatten verborgene Gesicht des EVAs, ihm war, als funkelten die Augen kurz auf.

„Ayanami..."

„Ja?"

„Ich habe Angst."

Das Geständnis war gar nicht schwer, sie wusste es doch ohnehin.

Rei verharrte an der Zugangsluke, presste die Lippen zusammen, wollte zuerst keine Antwort geben und einsteigen. Doch sie konnte es nicht, spürte seinen stummen Blick in ihrem Rücken.

„Du wirst nicht sterben... Ich werde dich beschützen."

Shinji schluckte trocken. Ihrem Tonfall entnahm er, dass sie es absolut ernst meinte.

„Ayanami..."

„Sayonara…" _- Leb wohl._

Ikari-kun konnte nicht wissen, wie weit sie bereit war zu gehen, um ihn zu schützen.

Vielleicht würde sie an diesem Abend ihre zweite Existenz beenden, nur um in wenigen Tagen wieder zu erwachen, ohne sich an ihn oder seine Freundlichkeit zu erinnern. Die Situation rechtfertigte einen Abschiedsgruß.

*** NGE ***

Die EVAs waren inzwischen völlig aktiv, EVA-01 kniete hinter dem Geschütz, während EVA-00 schräg vor ihm hockte, den Schild bereit.

„Shinji-kun, Rei?"

„Ja, Misato?" - „Ja, Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi?"

„Es ist jetzt gleich zwölf Uhr. Die Operation beginnt. Shinji-kun, wir geben dir die gesamte Energie von Japan."

„Bereit."

Seine Stimme verriet die Unsicherheit und die Angst nicht, die ihn erfüllten. Er wollte Misato nicht beunruhigen. Und er wollte sich selbst keine Schwäche gestatten, musste seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten, damit der EVA sie nicht reflektierte und vielleicht wieder zum Berserker wurde und angriff, was sich in seiner Nähe befand...

Shinji verfolgte die Anzeigen, welche den Energieanstieg aufzeigten. Immer mehr Energie wurde in das Gewehr geleitet. Die Waffe in seinen Händen schien zu vibrieren, das Zittern übertrug sich auf die Hände des EVAs, wurde stärker mit jedem Meßstrich, den der Pegel anstieg.

Er klappte das Zielvisier nach unten.

Sein Herz schien viel schneller zu klopften als normal, als er den Engel in der Vergrößerung sehen konnte.

Ramiel hatte inzwischen bis auf die letzte Panzerschicht alle durchdrungen, stand kurz davor, in die Geofront einzudringen. Es war höchste Zeit...

Der Anblick brach noch einmal die Erinnerung auf, noch einmal sah er durch die Augen von Einheit-01 den grellen Energiestrahl auf sich zurasen, glaubte er, den Aufprall zu spüren, vermeinte er, in der sich aufheizenden LCL-Flüssigkeit lebendig gekocht zu werden. Dann war da nichts mehr, nur Dunkelheit, eine stille, kalte Dunkelheit, nicht die hasserfüllte Finsternis, die er kennengelernt hatte, sondern die Stille des Todes.

Plötzlich fürchtete er sich vor dem Tod, eine Angst, von der er vor seiner Ankunft in Tokio-3 geglaubt hatte, sie wäre ihm fremd - warum auch nicht, weshalb hätte es ihm auch nicht egal sein sollen, ob er lebte oder starb, wenn der eigene Vater ihn wie Dreck behandelte, die Zieheltern eigentlich nur immer auf den nächsten Unterhaltscheck warteten und die Mitschüler ihn als Waisenkind verhöhnten... doch jetzt hatte sich etwas geändert, es gab Menschen, denen er etwas bedeutete... Misato, sie hatte ihn bei sich aufgenommen... in seiner neuen Klasse wurde er respektiert, nicht nur weil er einen EVA steuerte... er hatte Freunde gefunden, auch wenn Suzuhara ihm anfangs ein neues Gesicht hatte verpassen wollen... Suzuhara, Aida... und Ayanami... Ayanami, schweigsam, geheimnisvoll...

Wegen ihr saß er im Pilotensitz - damit sie ihn nicht für einen Feigling hielt... und wenn er den Kampf überlebte und gleich im Anschluss damit begann, dann konnte er sich vielleicht erfolgreich einreden, dass es ganz anders war, dass er aus anderen Gründen in den EVA gestiegen war... genauso wie beim ersten Mal nach seiner Ankunft... es war alles nur eine Frage des Selbstbetruges...

Trotzdem hatte er Angst.

Doch die Angst zu sterben war nicht so stark wie die Furcht vor der Dunkelheit und dem Hass, welche ihn überkamen, sobald EVA-01 in den Kampf ging.

Er aktivierte das Interkom, stellte eine Verbindung zu Einheit-00 her, um es ihr zu sagen, um diese vielleicht letzte Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen.

„Ayanami?"

„Ja, Ikari-kun?"

Was er ihr eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, war vergessen, sein Mut verloren, stattdessen fragte er nur:

„Bist du bereit?"

„Ja."

Die Zeitanzeige sprang auf Mitternacht. Das Gewehr hatte genug Energie.

Er zielte.

Die Zielvorrichtung half ihm, die Haltung von EVA-01 zu korrigieren, der Engel war nun genau im Fadenkreuz.

„Feuer", flüsterte Shinji und drückte ab. Ein heller Energiestrahl schoss aus der Gewehrmündung auf den Engel zu.

Im gleichen Moment reagierte Ramiel, vielleicht hatte er seine Feinde schon vorher entdeckt, sich aber absichtlich ignorant verhalten, solange sie keine Gefahr für ihn darstellten, vielleicht verfügte er aber auch über entsprechende Reflexe: Sein eigener Energiestrahl jagte auf die Schützenstellung zu.

Die Strahlen trafen sich über Tokio-3, lenkten einander ab. Die entstehenden Druckwellen schleuderten EVA-01 auf den Rücken.

„Daneben..." zischte Shinji, wälzte sich herum und kroch zurück in die Stellung. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen befolgte er die Anweisungen, die er über Funk erhielt, um einen weiteren Schuss vorzubereiten. Er war plötzlich ganz ruhig, es gab nur noch ihn, das Gewehr und den Engel. Einen Moment lang wurde Ramiel in seiner Vorstellung vom Gesicht seines Vaters ersetzt.

Wut stieg in ihm auf, doch es war seine eigene Wut, eher hilfloser Zorn als zerstörerischer Hass.

Wieder feuerte der Engel.

EVA-00 brachte den Schild in Position, der Energiestrahl traf auf die Keramikschichten, begann sie langsam zu schmelzen.

Shinji blickte auf den Chronometer, verglich die beiden Countdowns miteinander. Der eine zeigte an, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis das Gewehr wieder bereit war. Der andere sagte ihm, dass der Schild diese Zeit nicht standhalten würde, dass zwei Sekunden fehlen würden. Er spürte, wie sein Herz immer schneller schlug.  
><em>Zwei Sekunden… zwei Sekunden…<em>

Der Kanal zu Einheit-00 war noch offen, er sah, dass Ayanami ihr Gesicht vor Anstrengung verzog. Shinji begriff - der Schild mochte den Strahl aufhalten, doch die Energie war stark genug, entfaltete genügend Hitze, dass sich auch EVA-00 erhitzte, dass sich das LCL im Inneren des Plug langsam erwärmte, außerdem musste er gegen die erneut freigesetzten Druckwellen ankämpfen, um nicht wieder fortgeschleudert zu werden... Ayanami schwebte in Lebensgefahr... _und alles nur, weil er versagt hatte..._

„Ayanami, wenn der Schild geschmolzen ist, dann wirf ihn weg und lauf!"

Es war ihm plötzlich egal, dass er dann ungeschützt war, dass er wahrscheinlich den nächsten Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr erleben würde. Sie war viel mutiger als er, sie musste leben... Sicher kam sie ohne ihn besser klar, ohne jemanden, der ständig Furcht zeigte, der sich nur entschuldigte...

„Nein."

Der Schild gab nach, zerfiel. EVA-00 richtete sich auf, fing den Energiestrahl mit seinem eigenen Körper auf.

_Ikari-kun musste leben! Sie selbst war ersetzbar!_

„Ich werde dich... Ahhhh!"

Die Verbindung brach ab.

„Ayanami!" brüllte Shinji aus Leibeskräften.

„Gewehr bereit!" drang Misatos Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Sie war aufgeregt, nervös, aber nicht so nervös wie der Junge unter dem Visier.

Shinji musste nicht mehr zielen. Er wusste, wo sich der Engel befand, konnte ihn fast spüren, es war, als führte jemand seine Hand, ein wohlwollender unsichtbarer Mitstreiter, welcher den Hass zurückhielt, der nun aus der Dunkelheit aufzusteigen schien.

Er drückte ab...

Die folgende Explosion zeigte ihm, dass er getroffen hatte, dass Ramiel vernichtet worden war, doch das war ihm fast egal, seine Mitstreiterin war wichtiger.

„Ayanami!" brüllte er wieder ihren Namen, auf eine Antwort hoffend.

Es kam kein Funkkontakt zustande, der Bildschirm blieb dunkel. Einheit-00 war reglos neben Einheit-01 zusammengesunken, die Brustpanzerung völlig zerschmolzen.

„Das darf nicht..."

Kurz entschlossen packte er das Element der Rückenpanzerung, die den EntryPlug-Zugang bedeckte, riss es heraus.

Es war ihm egal, ob er dabei den EVA beschädigte oder vielleicht sogar zerstörte,

Der EntryPlug von Einheit-00 schoss hervor, heiße LCL-Flüssigkeit wurde ausgestoßen.

„Shinji, wir sind unterwegs, in ein paar Minuten sind wir..."

Er schaltete die ComPhalanx ab, durfte sich von Misato jetzt nicht ablenken lassen.

Für Ayanami ging es vielleicht um Sekunden...

Er ließ EVA-01 den Plug ergreifen und sanft auf dem Boden ablegen, brachte den Roboter dann in eine liegende Haltung und führte manuell die Evakuierung des eigenen Plugs durch, so dass er auf Bodenniveau die Einstiegsluke verlassen konnte.

Eilig hastete er zu dem anderen Plug hinüber, griff nach dem Handrad der Zugangsluke.

Shinji zuckte zurück. Die Plastikummantelung war heiß.

Wie sollte er die Luke öffnen, wenn er sie nicht entriegeln und aufziehen konnte, ohne sich dabei die Hände zu verbrennen? - Und wenn schon, Ayanami war wichtiger...

Erneut ergriff er das Handrad mit beiden Händen, hatte mit einem kräftigen Ruck bereits eine halbe Umdrehung geschafft, bevor er der Hitze gewahr wurde, die sich durch seine Handschuhe fraß.

Eine weitere Vierteldrehung... es stank nach angekokelten Plastik, der Gestank kam von seinen Handschuhen... Shinji biss die Zähne zusammen.

Noch eine halbe Umdrehung... ein leises Knacken... der Schmerz war inzwischen unerträglich, in seinen Augen standen Tränen.

Mit einem letzten Kraftakt zog er die Luke auf, kletterte in dunkle Innere, zerrte sich dabei die Handschuhe herunter und ließ sie achtlos fallen.

In seinen Händen pochte und pulsierte es.

Wo war Ayanami?

Der Pilotensitz... vorsichtig tastete er nach der Lehne, unterdrückte bei der Berührung seiner geschundenen Hände mit der Rückenlehne einen Schmerzenslaut. Ob er ähnliche Narben davontragen würde wie sein Vater? Er verscheuchte den Gedanken sofort wieder. Schmerz war relativ, er würde vergehen. Ayanami war wichtiger. Sie hatte ihn beschützt...

*** NGE ***

_Ikari-kun hatte den Engel verfehlt!_

Doch es war nicht sein Fehler gewesen, vielmehr hatten sie den Engel unterschätzt, hatten geglaubt, er würde die Vorbereitungen auf dem Berg nicht bemerken, würde die beiden Riesen in der Geschützstellung übersehen...

Ihren Gedanken fehlte die ansonsten immanente Logik, statt mit taktischer Analytik betrachtete sie die Lage voller Emotion.

Jetzt war ihr Part gekommen, wie sie es versprochen hatte!

Sie stemmte sich mit dem Schild gegen den nächsten Energieschuss, hielt die Glut von EVA-01 und Ikari-kun fern.

Ihre Lippen bildeten Worte, eine stumme Bitte, fast schon ein Gebet...

Der Schild gab nach.

Ikari-kun forderte sie auf, sich zurückzuziehen...

Warum wollte er sich opfern? Oder verkannte er, dass nur sie zwischen ihm und dem Engel war?

Er durfte nicht zu Schaden kommen... sie hatte es ihm versprochen... sie würde ihn beschützen... sie wollte ihn beschützen... und wenn sie überlebte, dann würde sie ihn auch in Zukunft beschützen...

Mit ausgebreiteten Armen sprang sie in die Bahn des Energiestrahls, ließ EVA-00 ihn mit der Brust abfangen, erkauft Ikari-kun die nötige Zeit für den nächsten Schuss.

Im Plug wurde es unerträglich heiß. Sie spürte, wie sie die Kontrolle über den EVA verlor.

Dann erloschen unter Begleitung heller Blitze die Monitore, verstummte der Lautsprecher.

Ein lauter Schrei hallte durch ihren Kopf.

Dann versank sie in Dunkelheit.

_Schmerz..._

_Der Anblick einer riesigen Flutwelle, welche den Himmel verdunkelte..._

_Das konnte nur ein Traum sein, doch sie hatte noch nie geträumt... also vielleicht eine Einbildung, eine Halluzination?_

_Die Wassermassen schlugen über ihr zusammen, begruben sie, schleuderten sie fort..._

_Sie wollte so nicht sterben..._

_Hart wurde sie gegen einen Betonpfeiler geschleudert, spürte, wie in ihr etwas brach._

_Schmerz..._

_Noch mehr Schmerz..._

_Mehr Schmerz als sie glaubte auszuhalten..._

_Ihre Lungen füllten sich mit Wasser, brodelndem Wasser..._

_Sie war allein... ganz allein..._

_Niemand war mehr da..._

_War dies der Third Impact?_

_Hatte er alles fortgerissen, was existiert hatte?_

_War nur sie übriggeblieben?_

_Warum?_

_Warum nur sie?_

_Warum war sie nicht ebenfalls gestorben, endgültig gestorben?  
>Warum war sie allein zurückgeblieben?<em>

_War dies die Strafe?_

_Ikari-kun... sie hatte ihn verloren..._

_Schmerz..._

*** NGE ***

Shinji fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen hörte.

Eilig schob er sich um den Sitz herum.

Durch die Luke fiel nur wenig Licht in Innere des Plugs, dennoch konnte er Ayanami erkennen, die bewusstlos in ihren Gurten hing wie ein nasser Sack.

„Ayanami..." stieß er hervor, berührte sie an den Schultern. „Ayanami!"

Sie zuckte leicht unter seiner Berührung.

„Ich... ich bringe dich hier ´raus!"

Seine suchenden Hände fanden die Verschlüsse der Gurte und öffneten sie, erneut ergriff er sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Ayanami, komm zu dir! Bitte, komm doch zu dir!"  
>In Gedanken ging er bereits die vielleicht erforderlichen Schritte zur Wiederbelebung durch.<p>

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen.

„Ikari-kun..."

_Er lebte... er hatte es geschafft... und jetzt war er bei ihr!_

Sie fühlte sich schwach und elend, zitterte stark.

War er es wirklich? Oder wieder nur ein Trugbild?

Im nächsten Augenblick hielt Shinji eine am ganzen Körper zitternde Rei Ayanami in den Armen, wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, hielt sie einfach nur fest und strich sanft über ihren Rücken, obwohl seine Hände ihm zuzuschreien schienen, es zu lassen, während sie leise schluchzende Laute von sich gab.

„Es ist gut... Aya... Ayanami... es ist gut..." flüsterte er.

Auch nachdem der Schock abgeklungen war, ließ sie Ikari-kun nicht los, hielt ihn weiter fest, ließ sich weiter festhalten, fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben außerhalb der Reifungskammer geborgen und sicher...

Er hatte sie nicht im Stich gelassen, war gekommen, um ihr zu helfen, nicht weil sie ein Werkzeug, ein Teil eines größeren Planes war, sondern weil er sie als Person sah.

Von diesem Moment an gab es zwei Menschen, an die sie glaubte...

*** NGE ***

Shinji konnte später nicht mehr mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wie lange er Ayanami so festgehalten hatte, irgendwann hatten sie Misato draußen nach ihnen rufen gehört und Ayanami hatte sich von ihm gelöst, ohne seinem Blick zu begegnen. Was blieb, war ein seltsames Gefühl von Leere - obwohl er es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte, war es kein schlechtes Gefühl gewesen, für jemand anderen da zu sein.

„Sie suchen uns." flüsterte Rei.

Shinji nickte, rief dann in Richtung der Luke:

„Wir sind hier - Ayanami ist in Ordnung."

Im nächsten Moment blickte er sie mit leichter Besorgnis an.

„Das, ah, bist du doch, oder?"

Sie nickte knapp.

„Ja. Wir sollten gehen."

Rei wollte sich um den Sitz schieben, um die Kapsel verlassen zu können, verlor aber das Gleichgewicht.

Shinji griff zu ohne nachzudenken, fing Ayanami auf, ehe diese gegen den Sitz stürzen konnte.

Dass er dabei den Arm um ihre Leibesmitte gelegt hatte, rief bei ihm wieder starkes Erröten hervor.

„Ent-Entschuldige."

Rei war, als dringe seine Stimme durch Watte an ihr Ohr.

Schwäche und Müdigkeit überkamen sie.

_Natürlich - sie war jetzt seit zwei Tagen ohne Pause auf den Beinen, hatte sich keine Ruhe gegönnt. Und die kurze Phase der Bewusstlosigkeit konnte wohl kaum positiv ins Gewicht fallen. Wenn Ikari-kun sie nicht festgehalten hätte, hätte sie sich möglicherweise verletzt, weshalb also entschuldigte er sich? Wegen der körperlichen Berührung? Oder lag es nur in seiner Natur?_

„Keine Entschuldigungen mehr... es gibt keinen Grund", sagte sie leise und stützte sich auf die Armlehne des Pilotensitzes.

„Ich helfe dir", murmelte Shinji.

_Ayanami musste ziemlich erschöpft sein, wenn sie ihre Schwäche derart offen zeigte._

_Und sie war erschöpft, weil sie ihn vor dem Engel beschützt hatte..._

„Bist du sicher, dass du unverletzt bist?"

„Ja."

Er zögerte nur kurz, dachte nur kurz darüber nach, ob ihre Antwort seiner Frage oder seinem Hilfsangebot galt. Dann umrundete er den Sitz auf der anderen Seite und griff nach ihrem Arm, um ihn sich um die Schultern zu legen. Sie ließ es geschehen, stützte sich bereitwillig auf ihn.

„Wir haben es geschafft... wir sind tatsächlich noch am Leben..."

„Ja, du hast den Engel vernichtet."

Wieder sah er Ayanami an.

_Und was war mit ihrer Leistung? Ohne sie wäre der Einsatz gescheitert._

„Nur dank dir. Vielleicht... vielleicht, wenn wir das alles hinter uns haben, wenn wir uns nicht mehr gegen weitere Engel verteidigen müssen... vielleicht werden wir uns dann an diesen Tag erinnern und feststellen, wie gut es ist, am Leben zu sein..."

„Ikari-kun, wie meinst du das?"

„Ich... ahm... das ist..."

Draußen warteten bereits Misato, Akagi und eine gemischte Gruppe aus Technikern, Ingenieuren und Ärzten auf sie.

Misato begrüßte sie mit nach oben ausgestreckten Daumen.

„Gut gemacht! Der Einsatz war ein voller Erfolg!"

Doch ihre strahlende Siegermiene verdüsterte sich, als sie sah, dass Shinji Rei praktisch trug, dass diese kaum in der Lage war, die Füße voreinander zusetzen.

„Ritsuko..."

Schon war sie bei den beiden Piloten und stützte Rei von der anderen Seite.

Akagi musterte Rei ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Das First Child schien die Augen kaum noch offenhalten zu können.

„Keine äußeren Verletzungen, wahrscheinlich Erschöpfung. Also hat auch ihre Konstitution durchaus normale Grenzen."

Misato blickte die andere wütend an.

„Bist du eigentlich noch Ärztin? Hilf ihr!"

Ritsuko Akagi deutete einem der Sanitäter, eine Trage zu bringen.

Dann wandte sie sich den Schäden an Einheit-00 zu. Für das First Child gab es im TerminalDogma genug Ersatzteile, sogar ganze Ersatzkörper, doch der EVA war weitaus schwerer zu ersetzen...

„Bringen Sie sie ins Hauptquartier, ich kümmere mich nachher um sie."

„Shinji, fahr mit." sagte Misato leise.

Ritsuko wanderte langsam um EVA-00 herum.

Die Schäden an der Brustpanzerung des EVAs waren schwer, die Legierungen waren geschmolzen und warfen auch außerhalb des eigentlichen Radius´, in dem der Strahl des Engels getroffen hatte, noch Blasen und Wellen. Allerdings waren die Schäden in gewisser Weise dennoch nur oberflächlich, hatten den Kern, das Herz des EVAs, nicht freigelegt oder gar beschädigt. Das genaue Ausmaß und die voraussichtliche Dauer der Regeneration würde sie allerdings erst ermitteln können, wenn EVA-00 wieder in seinem Käfig im Hangar war, wo sie ihre Instrumente zur Verfügung hatte.

Sie seufzte leise, vor ihr würde wieder eine Reihe von Nacht- und Doppelschichten liegen, nur gut, dass Gendo nicht im Hauptquartier war und ihr daher nicht auch noch seine Forderungen unterbreiten konnte.

„Misato, die Aufräumtrupps können anfangen, lass uns zurückfahren."

*** NGE ***

Rei fühlte sich müde. Ihre Arme erschienen ihr bleischwer, die Augen ließen sich nur mit großer Anstrengung offenhalten.

Am Rande hatte sie registriert, wie der Lieutenant-Colonel und Ikari-kun ihr geholfen hatten, sich auf die Trage zu legen und wie diese in einen Krankenwagen verladen worden war. Auch dass der Wagen gleich darauf angefahren war, war ihr zwar aufgefallen, hatte im Augenblick aber keine Bedeutung.

_Ihre Hand... was war mit ihrer Hand..._

Ikari-kun... er hockte neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand... hielt sie, als wäre es eine Kostbarkeit von unermesslichem Wert...

Seine Hände fühlten sich seltsam an... ja, sie waren bandagiert...

Sie blinzelte, um klarer sehen zu können.

Seine Wangen schimmerten feucht. Er weinte... warum weinte er? Was war so traurig, dass ihm die Tränen kamen? Oder hatte er Schmerzen?

„Ikari-kun... warum weinst du?"

„Es..."

Er blickte auf.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass du am Leben bist."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

Sie verstand nicht, weshalb er deshalb weinte.

„Man kann auch vor Freude weinen?"

„Ich... ah... ja... Ayanami... ich schulde dir mein Leben... und... uhm... danke."

Dabei drückte er ihre Hand sanft.

„Ich hatte dir mein Wort gegeben, Ikari-kun."

„Das... aber... Ayanami, deshalb... deshalb hättest du doch nicht... Bitte, versprich mir nur, nie wieder so etwas zu tun."

„Was?"

Wieder verstand sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte nicht.

War er mit ihrem Tun nicht einverstanden? Hätte sie vielleicht untätig bleiben sollen? Aber das war ihr doch gar nicht möglich gewesen...

„Bitte, sag nicht wieder _´Lebe wohl´,_ es ist zu traurig... ich möchte nicht... möchte nicht darüber nachdenken, was..."

Shinji schluckte.

„Du hättest sterben können."

„Ja."

Das Risiko war ihr völlig bewusst gewesen. Wollte er denn nicht begreifen? Oder konnte er es nicht verstehen, weshalb sie so gehandelt hatte?

„Ayanami... ich... ich will dich nicht verlieren... ich will nicht, dass jemand wegen mir zu Schaden kommt... verstehst du?"

Sie nickte stumm.

Sie bedeutete ihm tatsächlich etwas... nur was? Wo stand sie für ihn in der Bedeutung?

Ikari-kun nannte sie nur Ayanami, wenn auch auf eine Art, die anderen völlig abging. Auch andere riefen sie bei ihrem Nachnamen, doch nicht mit demselben Respekt wie Ikari-kun...

_Ayanami_... welche Bedeutung hatte der Name? Sie hatte keine Familie, nicht einmal im weitesten Sinne. Die anderen Körper im Klontank, ihre Schwestern, waren nur leere seelenlose Hüllen, die auf ihre Aktivierung warteten, wenn ihre derzeitige Hülle zu großen Schaden nahm... der Name war bedeutungslos, nur eine Bezeichnung. Es gab keine anderen Ayanamis, keine Eltern, Großeltern, Onkel, Tanten, Geschwister... nur sie... es war die Maske, welche sie nach außen trug, eine Barriere zwischen ihr und den anderen, einem AT-Feld nicht unähnlich in ihrer Wirkung.

„Ikari-kun... gestern hast du mir deine Freundschaft angeboten..."

„Ja."

Worauf wollte Ayanami hinaus? Wollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie mit ihm nichts mehr zu schaffen haben wollte, weil sie wegen ihm verletzt worden war?

„Ich habe sonst keine Freunde... aber ich wäre gern dein Freund, wenn es dir recht ist..."

Ihre Augen fielen immer wieder zu, die Müdigkeit wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker.

„Natürlich, Ayanami, natürlich ist es mir recht!"

„Ja. Ikari-kun..."

„Ayanami?"

„Nein, nicht Ayanami... Rei."

„Ich... uhm... Rei..."

Er ließ die Buchstaben auf seiner Zunge rollen, befand, dass sie weit besser zu dem blassen Mädchen passten, als der Nachname.

Fast feierlich nahm er ihre schmale Hand mit seiner bandagierten rechten.

„Und ich bin Shinji."

„Es... freut mich... deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Shinji-kun."

Ihr Gesicht blieb unbewegt, verriet nicht, ob sie es ernst meinte, oder sich vielleicht über ihn lustig machte... noch letzteres wies er weit von sich, kaum dass der Gedanke aufgekommen war.

Sie blickte ihn an, fragte sich, weshalb er sie halb erwartungsvoll, halb enttäuscht ansah.

„Shinji-kun, was ist?"

Unsicherheit kam in ihr auf, schaffte es sogar, den Schleier der Müdigkeit kurz beiseite zu fegen.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich in so einer Lage verhalten soll."

Niemand hatte sie darauf vorbereitet, sich mit einem anderen Menschen derart vertraulich zu unterhalten, niemand hatte sie darauf vorbereitet, dass jemand ihr Freund sein wollte. Warum konnte ihr nicht einfach jemand befehlen, wie sie zu reagieren hatte, es hätte alles so viel leichter gemacht...

„Uhm, ich glaube... hm... du solltest... lächeln..." flüsterte Shinji.

_Lächeln..._

_Ja, eine solche Mimik war der Situation wohl angemessen..._

_Lächeln, ein Verziehen der Mundwinkel nach oben..._

_Ein Zeichen von Freundlichkeit..._

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, wanderten langsam nach oben, formten ein Lächeln.

Shinjis Augen weiteten sich.

Er hatte Ayana... Rei nie zuvor lächeln gesehen. Doch es war nicht nur ihr Mund, der lächelte, sondern auch ihre Augen.

_Warum sah er sie so überrascht an?_

_Machte sie etwas falsch? Hatte sie statt eines Lächelns eine verzerrte Grimasse produziert?_

Ihre Mundwinkel sanken wieder nach unten in Ruhestellung.

„Ika... Shinji-kun, was ist?" fragte sie sichtlich betroffen. Die Müdigkeit zehrte an ihrer Selbstkontrolle.

„Nichts... nur... du hast ein wunderschönes Lächeln..."

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

_Wunderschön..._

_Eine Wertung. Aber zugleich auch ein Kompliment..._

Ihr erstes wirkliches Kompliment, keine Bestätigung ihrer Funktionsfähigkeit, keine Benotung oder Bewertung, nichts, um das sie gebeten oder das sie erhofft hatte... er hatte es freiwillig und von sich heraus gemacht... ihr erstes Kompliment... auch darauf hatte sie niemand vorbereitet...

Eine feine Röte überzog ihre Wangen.

„Findest du?"

Shinji nickte nur, glaubte hinter der starren Maske, die sie sonst zur Schau trug, einen kurzen Blick auf ihr wahres Selbst erhascht zu haben.

„Danke."

Rei schloss die Augen, war außerstande, sie länger offenzuhalten.

Aber das musste sie auch nicht, sie konnte schlafen. Shinji-kun war an ihrer Seite, nichts konnte ihr geschehen...

*** NGE ***

Shinji blieb bei Rei auch nach dem Eintreffen im Hauptquartier und begleitete sie auf die Krankenstation, wo sie sich kraftlos - und mit ein wenig Hilfe von ihm und einer Krankenschwester - von der Rollliege erhob und in das bereitstehende Bett begab.

Es war dasselbe Zimmer, in dem Shinji bereits zweimal zu sich gekommen war, unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob die medizinische Sektion des Hauptquartiers vielleicht nur aus dem langen Flur und diesem einen Raum bestand.

„Shinji-kun... du schuldest mir nichts." flüsterte Rei kaum verständlich, ehe sie sich zusammenrollte und weiterschlief.

Kurz darauf trafen Misato Katsuragi und Ritsuko Akagi ein.

„Sie schläft", wisperte Shinji und deutete auf das Bett.

„Ich muss sie untersuchen", erklärte Akagi und gab sich keine Mühe, ihre Lautstärke zu dämpfen.

Als Reaktion bewegte sich das Mädchen und öffnete die Augen.

„Doktor."

Jemand war da, der ihr Anweisungen geben konnte, in dessen Gegenwart sie nicht denken musste... Um Befehlen zu folgen, musste sie nicht hellwach sein.

Schlaftrunken setzte sie sich auf. Die wenigen Minuten der Ruhe hatten zwar noch nicht ausgereicht, aber sie fühlte sich ausreichend regeneriert, um die Untersuchung über sich ergehen lassen zu können.

Automatisch betätigte sie den Dekompressionsschalter ihrer PlugSuit und begann sich aus dem Oberteil zu schälen.

Von Shinji kam ein dumpfes „Ah...", zugleich presste er die Hand gegen die Nase.

Akagi bedachte ihn mit einem strafenden Blick.

„Misato, nimm ihn mit, ich denke nicht, dass er hier zuschauen muss."

„Ritsuko, ich..." wollte Misato ihrer Wut über die andere Ausdruck verleihen, stoppte dann aber. Es war nicht gut, wenn sie sich vor den Kindern stritten, immerhin waren sie ihre vorgesetzten Offiziere und damit Vorbilder.

_Schöne Vorbilder..._

Misato sah Akagi finster an.

„Wir unterhalten uns später. - Komm, Shinji-kun, du willst sicher auch aus den Sachen heraus, oder?"

„Uhm, ja."

Widerstandslos folgte er Misato, versuchte dabei, das Bild von Reis Brüsten und den hellen Aureolen, welche gerade unter dem Stoff der PlugSuit zum Vorschein gekommen waren, aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen - erfolglos...

*** NGE ***

Eine eiskalte Dusche später saß er umgezogen in Misatos Wagen und döste während der Fahrt auf dem Beifahrersitz. Seine Hände taten bereits nicht mehr so weh wie noch vor einer guten Stunde, das lag wahrscheinlich an der kühlenden Salbe mit dem starken Erdbeeraroma, welche der Sanitäter noch im Krankenwagen aufgetragen hatte.

Misato ließ ihn in Ruhe, in ihren Augen hatte er sich den Schlaf redlich verdient, sie überlegte sogar, ihn für den heutigen Tag in der Schule zu entschuldigen, schließlich sollte er auch merken, dass sein Tun honoriert wurde - und für Misato, die selbst nur ungern die Schulbank gedrückt hatte, war ein freier Tag durchaus eine Option.

Und vielleicht war auch noch genug Geld in der Kasse, um mit Shinji-kun und Rei zur Feier des Sieges etwas essen zu gehen - und wenn nicht, würde sie halt das entsprechende NERV-Konto für Sonderausgaben anzapfen, die beiden hatten sich eine Abwechslung verdient!

„Shinji-kun?"

„Hm?"

„Sag mal, was hältst du von Rei?"

„Uhm..."

Die Tatsache, dass er sofort tiefrot anlief, war ihr beinahe Antwort genug.

„Ihr habt gut zusammengearbeitet - oder gab es irgendwelche Probleme?"

„Nein."

Die Antwort kam hastig, vielleicht etwas zu hastig.

„Wirklich keine?"

„Nein... wir sind Freunde."

Misato brauchte einen Moment, um die Antwort zu verdauen.

Ihr oft deprimierter Schützling und das stille Mädchen hatten also Freundschaft geschlossen... Kurz darauf erschien ihr das gar nicht mehr so abwegig, die beiden schienen sich zu ergänzen wie zwei Seiten einer Münze.

„Das ist gut... Ich glaube, sie ist sehr einsam, sie kann sicher einen Freund gebrauchen..."

****

**Pressesplitter:**

**„Erneuter Angriff eines Engels auf Tokio-3! Was sucht der Feind?"**  
>(Tokio-2-Tagesbote)<p>

**„… traten heute erstmals die beiden in Tokio-3 stationierten EVANGELION-Einheiten gemeinsam in Aktion, um den dritten Engel zu bekämpfen…"  
><strong>(Nachrichtenticker)

**„… kam es im Rahmen der landesweiten Stromabschaltung nur zu geringen Zwischenfällen im Norden des Landes, wo spontane Plünderungen stattfanden. In den Großstädten hatten Armee und Ordnungskräfte die Lage beglückwünschenswert gut im Griff…"  
><strong>(Mitteilung der japanischen Regierung)

**Abspann:  
><strong>Brothers in Arms  
><em><br>These mist covered mountains  
>Are a home now for me<br>But my home is the lowlands  
>And always will be<br>Some day you'll return to  
>Your valleys and your farms<br>And you'll no longer burn  
>To be brothers in arms<em>

_Through these fields of destruction_  
><em>Baptism of fire<em>  
><em>I've watched all your suffering<em>  
><em>As the battles raged higher<em>  
><em>And though they did hurt me so bad<em>  
><em>In the fear and alarm<em>  
><em>You did not desert me<em>  
><em>My brothers in arms<em>

_There's so many different worlds_  
><em>So many different suns<em>  
><em>And we have just one world<em>  
><em>But we live in different ones<em>

_Now the sun's gone to hell_  
><em>And the moon's riding high<em>  
><em>Let me bid you farewell<em>  
><em>Every man has to die<em>  
><em>But it's written in the starlight<em>  
><em>And every line on your palm<em>  
><em>We're fools to make war<em>  
><em>On our brothers in arms<em>

**Vorschau**:  
>Shinji erfährt mehr über das Werk seiner Eltern.<br>Und Asuka Soryu Langley (ich wurde gezwungen, den Namen komplett auszuschreiben, Ehrenwort) stößt noch vor ihrer Ankunft in Japan auf einen Gegner, der ihr Können auf die Probe stellt.

_Und natürlich: Mehr Fanservice!_

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>Die erste Hürde genommen. Die Szene in Reis Wohnung ist ein ziemlich empfindlicher Punkt, deren Brisanz ich durch die wechselweise Darstellung der Blickwinkel hoffentlich eingefangen habe. Dass Shinji es schafft, Rei seine Freundschaft anzubieten, ist teilweise sicher auch das Ergebnis des Rückgrades, das er hier hat. Und Rei beginnt, für ihn Gefühle zu entwickeln. Die zweite empfindliche Szene ist die „Rei lächelt"-Szene. Ich habe sie absichtlich aus dem EVA in einen Krankenwagen verlegt, damit Shinji nicht weglaufen kann…  
>Ansonsten neue Eigenkreationen: General Wilford F. Cedrick tritt erstmals in Erscheinung, dann ODIN-Direktor Eli Rabinowitz und der Ex-KGB-Mann Sergej Roshenkov. Von allen wird man später wieder hören.<br>Die Musikempfehlung zu diesem Kapitel „Brothers in Arms" kenne ich in zwei Versionen, sowohl die Urfassung der Dire Straits ist zu empfehlen, wie die Coverversion von Gregorian – letztere passt aufgrund der pseudo-Mönchschoräle gut zur Hintergrundthematik. Der Name – „Waffenbrüder" – bezieht sich einerseits auf das Zusammenspiel von Shinji und Rei, wird später aber noch einmal aufgenommen. Der Inhalt dagegen wirft gewisse Schatten voraus auf das Kommende – Stichwort EVA-03…


	4. Block 4 Asukas Erstschlag

**Das Werk eines Menschen / Asukas Erstschlag**  
><strong>(A Human Work Asuka Strikes)**

[Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis]

**Kapitel 14 - Atempause**

Viel zu früh begann der Wecker zu piepen.

Shinjis erster Gedanke war, den Wecker aus dem Fenster zu werfen und sich wieder auf die andere Seite zu drehen, da fiel ihm ein, weshalb er die Weckuhr eine halbe Stunde vorgestellt hatte. Ohne Hast ging er ins Bad, wechselte die Verbände um seine immer noch stark geröteten Hände, kleidete sich an und ging dann in den Wohnraum, wo Misato halb auf dem Tisch lag und schlief, den Kopf auf den gekreuzten Unterarmen, neben sich ein leeres Sechserpack ihrer Lieblingsmarke.

Während Shinji sich in der Nacht völlig fertig ins Bett geschleppt hatte, hatte sie noch ein paar Dosen geöffnet, um die nötige Bettschwere zu erreichen - nur hatte sie es dann nicht mehr in ihr Bett geschafft.

„Misato?" fragte Shinji leise.

Die Antwort bestand aus einem langgezogenen Schnarchlaut.

Er stieß sie vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger gegen den Oberarm an.

Ihre Antwort war ein weiteres Schnarchen.

Shinji zuckte mit den Schultern, hob ihre Jacke auf, die sie auf den Boden geworfen hatte, und hängte sie ihr über die Schultern, dann schlich er leise um sie herum und sammelte die Dosen ein, belegte anschließend mehrere Scheiben Toastbrot mit Wurst, Käse und Salatblättern, wobei er immer noch eine Lautlosigkeit an den Tag legte, die einen Ninja in Verlegenheit gebracht hätte, verstaute die Brote in seiner Frühstücksbox und diese dann in seiner Tasche, füllte anschließend den Futternapf des Pinguins mit einem Rest vom vorgestrigen Tag, den er noch im Kühlschrank gefunden hatte, und schlich dann aus der Wohnung.

Den Zettel, den Misato mit dem rechten Ellenbogen an den Tisch genagelt hatte, welcher ihm mitteilen sollte, dass er nicht zur Schule gehen müsse, sah er nicht.

*** NGE ***

Zwanzig Minuten später stand er zum wiederholten Male vor dem maroden Gebäude, in dem Ayanami... _Rei_, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken..., wohnte.

Sein Entschluss, nach ihr zu sehen, ob sie in Ordnung war, war während der Fahrt dorthin allerdings ins Wanken geraten, schließlich war es durchaus möglich, dass sie noch auf der Krankenstation im Hauptquartier war und sich ausschlief - oder dass sie dies in ihrer Wohnung tat und er sie nur stören würde.

Er ließ sich auf die Bank neben dem Hauseingang sinken und stützte das Kinn auf beide Hände.

_Warum war alles nur so kompliziert..._

Bei seinen Pflegeeltern hatte er einfach nur existiert, sie hatten nichts von ihm verlangt, waren froh gewesen, dass er sie in Ruhe gelassen hatte, hatten ihm sogar das Cello gekauft, damit er sich beschäftigte... das Cello... es war bisher nicht angekommen, dabei hatten sie ihm gesagt, sie würden ihm alles, was nicht in seine Reisetasche gepasst hatte, nachschicken... ob es unterwegs verlorengegangen war? Oder ob sie es - und ihn - vergessen hatten? Das Musikinstrument selbst war ihm dabei gar nicht wichtig, er spielte es zwar - und nach Ansicht derer, die ihn hatten spielen hören, spielte er sehr gut -, doch sein Herz hing nicht daran.

Noch vor vier Wochen war alles so viel einfacher gewesen, bevor der Brief seines Vaters eingetroffen war und alles verändert hatte. Er hatte nichts erwartet und man hatte nichts von ihm erwartet... er hatte einfach... funktioniert...

Und jetzt...

Jetzt erwartete man von ihm, dass er mit einem Riesenroboter - vor dem er eine Scheißangst hatte - gegen irgendwelche Aliens für den Fortbestand der Menschheit kämpfte, wobei Misato selbst ihm nicht hatte mehr sagen können. Jetzt wurde er jedes Mal von besagten Aliens erst einmal kräftig durchgewalkt, eher er mit viel Glück doch noch siegen konnte... war das eigentlich ein besonderes Naturgesetz? - Um die Welt zu retten und den Engel schließlich besiegen zu können, musste er sich erst halbtot schlagen lassen?

Auf der anderen Seite hatte er Freunde gefunden... Menschen, für die er kämpfte...

Wäre es nur um seinen Vater gegangen, es hätte ihm keine Probleme bereitet, die Stadt wieder zu verlassen, wahrscheinlich hätte er die Engel sogar noch angefeuert.

Einen langen Augenblick lang gab er sich der Phantasie hin, der erste Engel, der dunkle Riese namens Satchiel, würde seinen Vater durch die Straßen von Tokio-3 hetzen... wahrscheinlich würde sein Vater bei weitem nicht so ruhig und unnahbar sein, vielleicht würde er sich sogar die Seele aus dem Leib schreien, damit irgendein armer Idiot ihm zu Hilfe eilte...

Shinji musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken.

Seinetwegen konnte sein alter Herr geradewegs zur Hölle fahren und dort verrotten!

Aber wahrscheinlich würde sogar der Teufel sich von dem kalten Blick durch die getönten Brillengläser einschüchtern lassen...

Nein, wegen seines Vaters steuerte er EVA-01 definitiv nicht.

Und damit kamen seine Gedankengänge zu seinem nächsten Problem, einem Problem namens Rei Ayanami, wobei er sich Mühe gab, sie sich in bekleidetem Zustand vorzustellen.

Bei ihr hatte er das Gefühl, nicht jedes Wort vorher genau abwägen zu müssen...

Misatos Worte fielen ihm wieder ein, als sie ihn bat, Rei die ID-Karte vorbeizubringen... es war erst vor zwei Tagen gewesen, doch es schien bereits eine Ewigkeit zurückzuliegen... vielleicht veränderte sich die Wahrnehmung von Zeit, wenn man beinahe gestorben war... sie hatte ihn gefragt, ob er in Rei verliebt sei, natürlich war es nur Spaß gewesen, hatte sie ihn nur aufziehen wollen... doch inzwischen war ihm klar, dass er ihre Frage nicht mehr hätte wahrheitsgemäß verneinen können. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob eine Bejahung der Wahrheit entsprochen hätte, er wusste nur, dass er für Rei etwas empfand, das man nur als positiv bezeichnen konnte, Sympathie, Freundschaft... den Wunsch, dass ihr nichts mehr zustieß...

Wie war es überhaupt verliebt zu sein? Er kannte niemanden, den er hätte fragen können. Sein Vater war definitiv kein Kandidat, der sich mit seinem einzigen Sohn in Ruhe hinsetzen und ihm die ganze Sache erklären würde... Toji und Kensuke bewahrten vielleicht gewisse Hefte in ihren Spinden auf, würden ihm aber auch nicht weiterhelfen können... Misato würde es ihm vielleicht erklären können, aber dazu würde er wahrscheinlich erst einmal einen dem ihren annähernd gleichen Alkoholpegel im Blut benötigen, um sie zu verstehen... Himmel, wenn PenPen doch nur richtig sprechen könnte, der Pinguin war in seinem Bekanntenkreis mit ziemlicher Sicherheit der einzige, welcher auf dem Gebiet Erfahrung besaß und sie mit ihm hätte teilen können...

Shinji seufzte.

Da saß er nun auf dieser alten Bank, während um ihn herum Baumaschinen ratterten und lärmten, und sinnierte darüber nach, mit einem Pinguin über den Sinn des Lebens zu sprechen...

_Es musste am LCL liegen... ganz sicher..._

Ein Schatten fiel auf ihn.

„I... Shinji-kun?"

Er sah auf, sah Rei in ihrer Schuluniform vor ihm stehen, sprang auf, kollidierte fast mit ihr.

„Ah... uhm... Rei... Guten Morgen."

„Was tust du hier?"

Sie war überrascht.

_Sollte Shinji-kun wieder etwas vorbeibringen? Dann hatte sie wohl nicht ausdrücklich genug klargemacht, dass er ruhig in ihr Apartment hätte kommen können._

_Oder stand ein weiterer Einsatz an? - Wahrscheinlich nicht, sonst wäre sie bereits anderweitig verständigt worden._

_Oder... wollte er sie vielleicht abholen?_

Sie wünschte sich, über mehr theoretische Kenntnisse der Paarungsgewohnheiten und -rituale der menschlichen Spezies zu verfügen. Alles, was ihr in dieser Beziehung bekannt war, stammte aus dem Biologielehrbuch - nur handelte es sich bei dem Biologielehrer der 2-A um denselben alten Lehrer, der in einem fort die offizielle Version des Second Impact wiederkäute. Und jemand, den sie diesbezüglich fragen konnte, fiel ihr auch nicht ein. Der Kommandant war über derartiges sicher erhaben. Der Doktor würde sich in Fachbegriffen und dergleichen ergehen und sie anschließend weiteren Tests und Untersuchungen unterziehen. Der Lieutenant-Colonel schien zwar durchaus entsprechende Lebenserfahrungen zu besitzen, kam aber nicht als Informationsquelle in Betracht, da sie und Shinji-kun in einer Wohnung lebten. Und ansonsten... _vielleicht gab es da eine Person..._

„Ich... ahm... ich habe auf dich gewartet, weil, uhm, ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht."

Reis Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, brachten dann aber doch kein Lächeln zustande.

Freude und Besorgnis hielten einander die Waage, Freude darüber, dass sie Shinji-kun genug bedeutete, dass dieser vor ihrem Haus auftauchte, Besorgnis darüber, wie weit dies noch gehen würde und ob es vielleicht ihre Funktionsfähigkeit beeinträchtigen könnte.

„Es geht mir gut."

„Das... uhm... freut mich."

Shinji lächelte.

„Willst du zur Schule?"

„Ja."

Sie hätte den Doktor um ein Attest fragen können - doch der Doktor hätte wahrscheinlich ihr Ersuchen abgelehnt, Akagi hegte spürbare Antipathien gegen sie. Sie hätte auch daheim bleiben und später eine Entschuldigung schreiben und einreichen können - in der NERV-Charta gab es einen kleinen unauffälligen Passus, der sie dazu berechtigt hätte -, da sie es insgeheim durchaus schätzte, ab und an länger zu schlafen, als eigentlich nötig war. Dennoch war sie aufgestanden, hatte sich fertiggemacht und die Wohnung verlassen - weil sie gehofft hatte, Shinji-kun in der Schule begegnen, nur würde sie sich das wahrscheinlich nie eingestehen...

„Uhm, kann ich dich begleiten?"

Sie blickte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

_Weshalb stellte er immer so viele überflüssige Fragen?_

_Mussten Menschen immer reden? Konnten sie nicht die Stille genießen?_

Aber ihre Gedanken waren weder von Ärger, noch von Unwillen begleitet, eher von Unverständnis.

„Natürlich. Es ist derselbe Weg."

Dabei kam es ihr alles andere als ungelegen...

Auf dem Weg zur Bahnstation und während der Minuten, die sie auf dem Bahnsteig warteten, setzte Shinji mehrmals zum Sprechen an, brachte aber nicht mehr als „Uhm..." und „Ahm..." über die Lippen, was Rei jedes Mal mit einem fragenden Blick quittierte.

Sie waren die einzigen Menschen auf dem Bahnsteig, auch der Zug, welcher endlich einfuhr, war kaum belegt, der hintere Waggon war völlig leer.

Rei setzte sich auf den nächstbesten Platz und griff aus Gewohnheit nach ihrem Notizbuch, während Shinji die gegenüberliegende Bank ansteuerte.

Sie sah auf.

_Warum schien Shinji-kun Abstand zwischen sich und sie bringen zu wollen?_

_Warum hatte er auf sie gewartet, wenn er sich nun doch auf die andere Seite setzte?_

Demonstrativ nahm sie ihre Tasche von dem Sitzplatz neben sich und stellte sie auf den Boden zwischen ihre Beine.

_Wenn er das nicht verstand, war ihm nicht mehr zu helfen... und wenn er es nicht verstehen wollte... darüber wollte nun wiederum sie gar nicht erst nachdenken._

_Shinji-kun hatte es bemerkt... sein Blick huschte fast panisch hin und her. Hatte sie ihn irgendwie in Angst versetzt? Es kam vor, dass manche Menschen sie seltsam anblickten, einmal hatte eine Frau sie gefragt, ob sie an einer Krankheit leide... es musste mit ihrer blassen Haut zusammenhängen... aber Shinji-kun kannte sie doch inzwischen wohl lange genug..._

Endlich setzte er sich in Bewegung, setzte sich neben sie, dabei peinlich darauf bedacht, einen gewissen Abstand zu bewahren.

Sie wollte ihm zurufen, endlich etwas zu sagen oder wenigstens nicht ein Gesicht zu machen, als läge ihm ein kompletter Roman auf der Zunge... oder wenigstens diese undefinierbaren Laute zu unterlassen... aber sie tat es nicht, weil es ihr nicht richtig erschien, ihn irgendwie unfreundlich zu behandeln. Dennoch hatte sie den Eindruck, er stünde kurz vor dem Platzen.

„Was möchtest du mir sagen?" fragte sie mit einer Spur von Freundlichkeit in der Stimme, ohne den Blick zu heben.

Shinji zuckte heftig zusammen.

_War es ihm so leicht anzusehen, dass er mit den Worten rang?_

Er hatte nachgedacht... über den EVA... über den Hass, den er verspürt hatte...

Wenn es jemanden gab, mit dem er darüber sprechen konnte, dann wohl mit ihr. Rei würde ihn nicht gleich für verrückt erklären - hoffte er jedenfalls...

„Uh, also... Rei, ich wollte dich etwas fragen... wegen EVA... also..."

„Die EVANGELIONs unterliegen absoluter Geheimhaltung." erklärte sie.

„Ja, äh... ich wollte dich nur fragen... also, ich meine, so von Pilot zu Pilot... äh..."

Sie blinzelte.

„Was?"

„Es ist... wenn ich in EVA-01 steige... und es kommt zu einem Kampf... ich... ahm..."

Shinji presste die Lippen zusammen, überlegte. Wie sollte er es ihr verständlich machen?

„Rei, ich sagte heute Nacht, ich hätte Angst..."

„Ja. Das hast du gesagt. Angst zu sterben."

„Das auch. Ja, auch Angst vor dem Tod. Aber... ah... auch vor etwas... anderem... vor der Dunkelheit..."

Er schluckte, wartete auf ihre Reaktion, hoffte, dass sie ihm nicht vorschlagen würde, dann halt künftig das Licht brennen zu lassen.

Ihr Kopf ruckte herum, sie sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Neben dem Lächeln der vergangenen Nacht war dies die wohl heftigste Reaktion, die er jemals bei ihr beobachtet hatte.

„Vor der Dunkelheit", wiederholte sie.

„Ja..."

„Eine hasserfüllte Dunkelheit? Eine Dunkelheit, die wie eine Welle über dir zusammenzuschlagen droht?"

„Uh... ja."

Er starrte sie an.

„Du weißt, wovon ich rede."

„Ja."

Rei senkte den Blick.

Shinji-kun hatte die Dunkelheit auch gespürt, doch nicht in EVA-00, sondern in EVA-01... es lag also nicht an ihr... es waren keine unterdrückten Gefühle ihrerseits, welche der EVA spiegelte... und sie war auch nicht verwirrt, wie der Doktor es bezeichnet hatte, nachdem sie ihr nach dem fehlgeschlagenen Aktivierungsversuch von ihren Eindrücken erzählt hatte.

Er hatte Angst vor der Dunkelheit und dem Hass... sie konnte diese Angst verstehen und nachvollziehen, spürte sie doch das gleiche.

„Spürst du es auch, wenn du EVA-00 steuerst?"

Sie schloss die Augen, etwas in ihr sperrte sich dagegen, die Erinnerungen hervorzuholen, wollte nicht wieder mit den Eindrücken konfrontiert werden. Und wäre es nicht Shinji-kun gewesen, der diese Frage gestellt hatte, hätte sie sie einfach ignoriert.

„Nicht jedes Mal. Das erste Mal war bei dem Aktivierungstest."

„Bei dem EVA-00 amokgelaufen ist? Bei dem du so schwer verletzt wurdest?"

„Ja."

Die Erinnerung schmerzte, in wenigen Sekundenbruchteilen erlebte sie die Minuten noch einmal nach, glaubte jede Erschütterung, jeden Stoß noch einmal zu spüren, der durch die Kapsel gegangen war. Damals hatten die Sitze noch über keine Gurte verfügt, sie war aus dem Sitz und gegen die Steuerung geschleudert worden; dann, als der Plug notevakuiert wurde und wie ein Querschläger durch die Halle des Testareals geschossen war, war auch sie im Inneren herumgeschleudert worden. Doch davor, in der Zeit zwischen der Aktivierung der Synchronverbindung und der evakuierungsbedingten Unterbrechung, waren die Wellen von Hass auf sie eingeströmt, hatten ihr Bewusstsein zurückgetrieben und die Kontrolle über Einheit-00 übernommen. Nur hatte niemand es ihr geglaubt...

Ihre zweite Begegnung mit der Dunkelheit hatte stattgefunden, als EVA-00 während des Angriffes des ersten Engels reaktiviert worden war, um die Ankunft des Piloten von Einheit-01 zu decken. Die Synchronverbindung hatte sich auf das Minimum beschränkt, dennoch hatte EVA-00 sich gewehrt... sonst hätte der Engel nicht so leichtes Spiel mit ihr gehabt...

Sie sah auf, begegnete Shinji-kuns Blick, sah... Freude in seinen Augen.

Weshalb verspürte er Freude darüber, dass sie dieselben Erfahrungen gemacht hatte wie er?

„Und ich dachte, ich wäre verrückt..." murmelte der Junge, gab ihr damit die Antwort auf ihre stumme Frage.

„Rei, was ist der Grund? Warum empfinden die EVAs solchen Hass gegen uns... nein, nicht nur gegen uns... ich hatte den Eindruck, dass der Hass sich gegen alles Leben richtet..."

Sie hätte ihm mehrere Möglichkeiten nennen können, hätte ihm erklären können, dass die EVAs letztendlich geschaffen worden waren, um während eines kontrollierten Third Impact eine Kettenreaktion herbeizuführen, hätte ihm sagen können, dass sie zwar nach menschlichem Vorbild erschaffen worden waren, aber keine Seele besaßen, sie deshalb nach Leben hungerten, um es zu verschlingen, um sich selbst zu vervollkommnen, doch all dies waren klassifizierte Informationen, über die sie selbst nur verfügte, weil sie einen wichtigen Teil in Plan des Kommandanten spielen sollte, über den sie selbst noch nicht näher aufgeklärt worden war.

Allerdings hätte das die Umstände möglicherweise auch nicht erklärt, unterschieden sich die beiden EVANGELIONs doch in einer Einzelheit absolut, hatte EVA-01 doch bereits eine Seele verschlungen, während EVA-00 mit der Simulation einer solchen abgespeist worden war. Aber es gab eine grundlegende Gemeinsamkeit, eine mögliche Quelle des Hasses.

„Vielleicht... Shinji-kun, es muss unter uns bleiben. Niemand sonst darf davon erfahren, sie würden uns für verrückt halten."

„Ja... Unser... uhm... unser Geheimnis. Was weißt du?"

„Das Betriebssystem. Die EVAs waren ursprünglich als Roboter geplant, die ohne Piloten operieren sollten. Dann wurde eine Fernsteuerung angedacht, schließlich jedoch hat man sich für die gegenwärtige Version mit einem Piloten entschieden, nachdem Tests des japanischen Militärs mit der sogenannten Jet-Alone-Einheit, einem ferngesteuerten Roboter, beinahe zu einer Katastrophe geführt hatten. Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi hat damals Schlimmeres verhindert."

„Misato..."

„Ja. Sie wurde für die Rettung des Landes aus dem Rang eines Major zum Lieutenant-Colonel befördert."

„Und... ah, was hat es nun mit diesem Betriebssystem auf sich?"

„Die EVAs verfügen über eine gehirnähnliche Zusammenballung synthetisch erzeugter Zellen im Schädel, das PROPHET-Interface. Das Konzept geht noch auf Doktor Naoko Akagi zurück, die Entwicklerin der MAGI-Computer."

„Akagi? Eine Verwandte von Ritsuko Akagi?"

„Ihre Mutter. Gestorben 2004."

„Wie meine Mutter..."

Eine bestätigende Antwort lag ihr auf der Zunge, doch Shinji-kuns schwermütiger Tonfall hielt sie davon ab. Im Jahr 2004 war sie selbst erstmals erweckt worden, doch ihre erste Existenz hatte nur kurz gewährt, war bei der Ausführung eines Auftrages für den Kommandanten beendet worden... Naoko Akagi hatte die Botschaft, die sie ihr hatte überbringen sollen, nicht verarbeiten können, was zum Ende ihrer ersten und Akagis eigener Existenz geführt hatte.

Aber auch dies waren klassifizierte Informationen.

Wenn sie sich nur hätte erinnern können, was der Kommandant ihr damals aufgetragen hatte, der Wissenschaftlerin mitzuteilen...

„Es handelt sich nicht um ein wirkliches Gehirn, vielmehr um einen organischen Computer, welcher unter anderem die Sinneseindrücke des EVAs so konvertiert, dass der Pilot sie über die Synchronverbindung teilen kann. Sowohl bei EVA-00 wie auch bei EVA-01 wurde dasselbe Betriebssystem verwendet..."

Der Zug hielt.

Es war die Haltestelle nahe der Schule.

„Shinji-kun, wir müssen hier aussteigen."

„Äh, ja."

Er stand auf, ging zur Tür.

„Rei..."

Sie verließen die Bahn.

„Ja?"

„Ich habe keine Lust auf den Unterricht... ich meine, heute wird uns doch ohnehin nur wieder den ganzen Tag lang vom Second Impact erzählt..."

Ikari-kun hatte keine Lust... wie sollte sie das verstehen? Lust... wahrscheinlich hier in der Bedeutung von Interesse. Dem konnte sie nur zustimmen, der Unterricht war uninteressant. Nicht einmal die Fakten stimmten, entsprachen lediglich der offiziellen Version, mit der die Bevölkerung abgespeist worden war, erwähnten weder den ersten Engel namens ADAM, welcher im Jahre 2000 in der Antarktis entdeckt worden war, noch die Experimente, die an ihm durchgeführt worden waren - oder gar den zweiten Engel, LILITH, der unvermittelt aufgetaucht war und ADAM in einen Kampf verwickelt hatte, bei dem die Folgeereignisse des Second Impact schließlich ausgelöst worden waren...

Rei blinzelte. Da war noch etwas... eine Information, die mit den Ereignissen in Zusammenhang zu stehen schien, etwas, das sie eigentlich hätte wissen müssen, sich ihr jedoch entzog, immer schwammiger und unschärfer wurde, je stärker sie sich darauf konzentrierte...

_ADAM, der sich aufrichtete... die Bereitschaft ihn anzugreifen und für seine früheren Beleidigungen und Verfehlungen zu bestrafen... und ein großer Schatten, der plötzlich zwischen ihnen stand..._

Das angestrengte Nachdenken rief bei ihr Kopfschmerzen hervor.

Rei war stehengeblieben, schien nachzudenken. Shinji sah sie fragend an, so schwer konnte es doch nicht sein, angesichts des heutigen Stoffes, oder des Fehlens selbigens, sich dazu entscheiden, den Unterricht zu schwänzen.

„Rei?"

Als sie nicht reagierte, streckte er die Hand aus, um sie sacht am Oberarm zu berühren.

„Shinji-kun?"

Shinji blinzelte.

Einen Moment lang hatte sie ihn an eine Maschine erinnert, deren Batteriereserven zu Ende gingen.

„Uhm... also, was ist?"

Sie zögerte immer noch, seinem Ersuchen zu folgen.

Es war ihr befohlen worden, zum Unterricht zu gehen, damit sie besser in der Gesellschaft anderer funktionierte. Allerdings erschien ihr die Begründung unlogisch, da man sie nicht zugleich angewiesen hatte, mit anderen zu interagieren. Jedoch interagierte sie nun mit Shinji-kun. Und dies war ihrer Funktion unter anderen Menschen dienlich...

„Wohin willst du gehen?"

„Ahm... nun..."

Er überlegte.

„Wir könnten hoch aufs Dach der Schule gehen und uns dort unterhalten."

Rei nickte.

Der Aufenthalt auf dem Flachdach der Schule besaß eine gewisse Gefährlichkeit trotz der umlaufenden Brüstung. Und sie hatte versprochen, Shinji-kun zu beschützen. Dies, verbunden mit den anderen Gründen, sollte genügen, die Anweisung, den Unterricht zu besuchen, wenigstens einmal zu ignorieren.

„Einverstanden."

*** NGE ***

Kurz darauf standen sie auf dem Dach der Schule.

Shinji trat an die Brüstung und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen.

„Von hier aus kann man sehen, wo der Engel explodiert ist."

Er sah sich weiter um, entdeckte weitere Spuren von Kämpfen, die sich narbengleich durch die Stadt zogen.

„Warum bloß greifen die Engel die Stadt an..."

Rei trat neben ihn, bleib jedoch still.

Auch diese Information unterlag höchster Geheimhaltung.

„Der letzte Engel wollte sich in die Geofront durchbohren... und der erste hat große Löcher in den Asphalt geschlagen, als ob er sich hindurchgraben wollte... Rei, was immer sie suchen, es liegt in der Geofront!"

Er sah sie fragend an, erwartete eine Reaktion.

Shinji-kun hatte die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen getroffen...

„Ich darf dir nichts sagen."

„Du... du darfst nicht?"

„Nein. Es sind geheime Informationen."

„Und du kannst es mir nicht sagen?"

Shinji trat einen Schritt zurück.

Welches Spiel trieb sie mit ihm? Erst akzeptierte sie seine Freundschaft und jetzt sagte sie ihm gewissermaßen, dass sie mehr wusste als er, es ihm aber nicht mitteilen durfte...

„Ich darf nicht... Vielleicht kann der Lieutenant-Colonel... Ich bin nicht befugt, es dir mitzuteilen."

Sie stotterte, verhaspelte sich... das war ihr vorher noch nie passiert. Sie wollte ihm ja sagen, dass die Engel auf der Suche nach ihresgleichen waren, dass sie vom Sirenenruf LILITHs angelockt wurden, die im TerminalDogma eingekerkert war und als Lieferant des LCL diente, aus deren Gewebe EVA-00 geklont worden war... und sie selbst...

„Du darfst nicht..."

Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Er glaubte genau zu wissen, wer Rei befohlen hatte, über die Dinge, die sie bei NERV gesehen hatte, Stillschweigen zu bewahren.

„Vater..."

Sie konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn Shinji-kun in ihrer Gegenwart schlecht über den Kommandanten sprach, das wurde ihr in diesem Augenblick bewusst. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie einfach ging... aber dann würde sie ihn allein zurückzulassen und er würde glauben, sie hätte sich von ihm abgewandt und dann würde er nicht mehr ihr Freund sein und...

_Es war alles so kompliziert!_

Tu, was man dir befiehlt... ja, wenn Shinji-kun ihr befohlen hätte, ihm zu sagen, was sie wusste, das wäre einfach gewesen, schließlich war er der Sohn des Kommandanten. Aber er tat es nicht und sie konnte ihn ja schlecht auf diese Option hinweisen...

Rei stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und ließ sich an der Brüstung nach unten gleiten, bis sie mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Zementboden saß.

Der Seufzer fuhr Shinji durch Mark und Bein, hatte etwas von einer scharfen Klinge, die direkt an seinem Herzen vorbeistrich. Betroffen blickte er nach unten, wo Rei neben ihm hockte, verstand ansatzweise den Gewissenskonflikt, in dem sie sich befand.

Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke.

„Es... uhm... es ist kein Problem... Dann sag mir... ah... sag mir einfach, was du sagen darfst."

Er öffnete seine Tasche, entnahm ihr die Frühstücksbox und schloss sie wieder, benutzte die Tasche dann als Sitzkissen, als er sich neben sie setzte.

„Ich darf dir nicht sagen, was sich im TerminalDogma befindet, nur, dass man eine sehr hohe Sicherheitseinstufung benötigt, um es zu betreten."

Wenn sie es ihm schon nicht direkt sagen durfte, konnte sie ihm vielleicht ein paar Hinweise geben...

„TerminalDogma? Das... hm... das ist der Keller unter dem Hauptquartier, oder?"

„... Ja."

„Und wer hat diese Sicherheitseinstufung? Misato?"

Rei dachte nach.

Nein, der Lieutenant-Colonel war nicht befugt, das TerminalDogma zu betreten.

Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Shinji-kun, ich muss... ich muss dich bitten, nicht weiter zu fragen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du in Gefahr gerätst."

_Bitte_... sie hatte _bitte_ gesagt... vorher hatte sie noch nie jemanden um etwas gebeten... und in der Nacht... dunkel erinnerte sie sich, dass sie sich im Halbschlaf für sein Kompliment bedankt hatte...

Was geschah nur mit ihr? Wurde sie vielleicht... menschlich? Brachen durch den fortgesetzten Kontakt mit Shinji-kun die in ihrer Genstruktur befindlichen menschlichen Anlagen durch?

„Ich soll nicht... Rei, du machst dir um mich... Sorgen?"

Wieder blieb sie stumm, nickte nur.

Shinji lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die hüfthohe Mauer.

Das war das erste Mal, dass jemand ihm sagte, sie würde sich um ihn sorgen, das erste Mal, dass jemand ihm ihre Gefühle für ihn offenbarte...

_Wow..._

Eine halbe Ewigkeit saßen sie so da und schwiegen, doch dieses Mal erschien das Schweigen ihnen nicht als unüberwindbare Mauer. Schließlich war es Shinji, der das Schweigen brach, als die Schulglocke zur Pause läutete und kurz darauf Lärm vom Schulhof her an ihr Ohr drang.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Rei blickte ihn fragend an.

Da hatte er bereits die Frühstücksbox geöffnet und hielt sie ihr entgegen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Wurst... Käse... alles tierische Produkte, welche sie nicht vertrug. Aufgrund ihrer besonderen Physiologie konnte sie keine tierischen Fette verdauen. Schon der bloße Genuss solcher Produkte stellte ihre Funktionsfähigkeit in beunruhigender Weise in Frage, weshalb ihr befohlen worden war, selbige niemals und unter keinen Umständen zu sich zu nehmen.

„Ich esse kein Fleisch."

„Oh."

Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie Vegetarierin war.

„Und Käse?"

„Auch nicht. Kein Fleisch, keinen Fisch."

„Salat?"

„Salat ist akzeptabel."

„Gut, ah, du bist Veganerin." stellte er mit einem Lächeln fest und freute sich insgeheim, sich an den Begriff erinnert zu haben.

„Nein."

„Nicht?"

„Es ist keine Frage der Wahl. Ich vertrage tierische Produkte nicht."

„Oh. Und… uhm… was isst du sonst?"

Sie griff in ihre Rocktasche und zog eine Pillendose hervor.  
>„Das."<p>

„D-Das?"

„Die Tabletten enthalten alle erforderlichen Stoffe und Nahrungsergänzungsmittel."

„In der NERV-Kantine gibt es doch sicher auch…"

„Ja. Aber ich esse dort in der Regel nicht."  
>Auf seinen fragenden Blick fügte sie hinzu: „Der Zeitaufwand ist zu groß."<p>

„Ahm… Essen ist dir ein zu hoher Zeitaufwand? Uhm…"

„Die Kantine betreten, anstehen, Essen abholen, Essen, gehen – dieselbe Wirkung haben ein paar der Tabletten. Ich muss nicht in die Kantine."

„Du… du isst alleine, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."  
>Als sie es aussprach, schien sie die volle Wirkung und Bedeutung dieses Wortes mit der Wucht eines Dampfhammers zu treffen.<br>_Allein…  
><em>

„In Gesellschaft mach es viel mehr Spaß zu essen. Hier, bitte, probier' mal."

Rasch vertauschte er die Belege seiner Brote, so dass er ihr wenigstens zwei reine Salatbrote anbieten konnte.

Zögernd nahm Rei eines der Brote aus der Schachtel und betrachtete es nachdenklich.

„Danke."

Shinji stellte die Schachtel zwischen sie, kaute selbst auf einem Wurstbrot herum.

Die Situation kam beiden seltsam friedlich und entspannt vor.

Der Junge blickte zur Seite, beobachtete das blauhaarige Mädchen beim Essen.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Ahm, nein..."

Schnell blickte Shinji wieder weg.

Er konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass er sie attraktiv fand, dass sogar die Art, wie sie den Salat mümmelte, in seinen Augen etwas Anziehendes und Faszinierendes hatte...

„Und weshalb wirst du dann rot?"

Jetzt wollte sie es endgültig wissen. Schließlich konnte sein ständiges Erröten auch ein Zeichen für funktionsgefährdenden Bluthochdruck sein und war gerade in Verbindung mit der Tatsache, dass er am gestrigen Tag kurzfristig einen Herzstillstand erlitten hatte, nicht zu ignorieren.

Und wenn es - wie sie glaubte - doch mit ihr in Verbindung stand, dann wollte sie es ebenfalls wissen. Menschen wechselten schließlich nicht andauernd die Farbe und dann auch noch derart extrem!

„Ich... ah... uhm... öh... also... das... äh..." stotterte er, versuchte sich in Gedanken eine plausible Antwort zurechtzulegen, wurde dann aber anderweitig durch das Auftauchen von Toji und Kensuke gerettet. Die beiden Mitschüler tauchten im Treppenaufgang auf und kamen zu ihnen.

Für Rei war es damit vorbei mit Frieden und Entspannung.

Dass Shinji-kun viel redete, konnte sie problemlos akzeptieren, wenn allerdings mehrere Personen gleichzeitig sprachen, konnte sie dies nicht mehr mit ruhiger Atmosphäre gleichsetzen...

„Yo, Ikari!" rief Toji. „Hab´ ich mich doch nicht geirrt, als ich meinte, euch beide an der Station gesehen zu haben. - Äh, hi, Ayanami."

Rei nahm die Begrüßung mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis, fragte sich zugleich, ob er sie auch angesprochen hätte, wenn sie nicht mit Shinji-kun zusammen gewesen wäre.

„Hey, Shinji..." Kensuke hockte sich neben Shinji. „Was habt ihr heute Nacht gemacht?"

„Äh..."

Shinji schnappte nach Luft.

_Er hatte Rei im Arm gehalten..._

_Er hatte ihre Hand gehalten..._

_Er hatte ihre nackte Brust gesehen..._

„Wir haben euch beide gestern Abend mit den EVAs ausrücken sehen", erklärte Toji und brachte Shinjis Gedanken wieder in etwas geordnetere Bahnen. „Ihr habt´s dem Engel doch hoffentlich richtig gegeben, oder? Seit der Sache vor ein paar Wochen hat man uns richtig auf dem Kieker, die Klassensprecherin persönlich hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir im Bunker waren, bevor die Aktion losging."

„Ich kann die Vernichtung des Engels bestätigen." sagte Rei mit ruhiger Stimme und stand auf. Suzuharas Worte hatten sie an eine Idee erinnert, die sie am Morgen gehabt hatte.

„Shinji-kun, wir treffen uns nach der Schule."

Damit ging sie zur Treppe und verließ das Dach.

Toji sah ihr nach, starrte dann Shinji an.

„Ihr trefft euch nach der Schule? Und eben habt ihr die ganze Zeit hier oben gesessen, was? Ikari... Alter! Du und Ayanami?"

Der größere Junge grinste breit.

„Zuhause die hübsche Misato und jetzt auch noch eine Begleitung für den Schulweg! Kensuke, was hältst du davon?"

„Mega-Playboy-Action!" erklärte der kleinere Junge mit der Brille.

„Muss wohl an dem Roboter liegen, dass ihm die Mädchen zu Füßen liegen!"

Toji knuffte Shinji gegen die Schulter. „Und, was habt ihr hier oben gemacht? Geknutscht?"

„Ah... nein..."

„Na, komm, Ikari, das..." setzte Kensuke nach.

Toji hielt seinen Freund zurück, schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Ken, er sagt die Wahrheit. Traurig, traurig. Ikari, weshalb wolltest du auch von mir keine Tipps annehmen?"

Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Brote in der Schachtel.

„Hmm, darf ich?"

„Uh, klar doch."

„Super, ich schaffe es nämlich morgens nie, mir etwas einzupacken."

„Weil du ein fauler Sack bist, der lieber noch ein paar Minuten schläft!" warf Kensuke ein.

„Eh, ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf."

Kensuke und Shinji blickten einander an und begannen zu lachen.

„Worüber gackert ihr denn so?"

„Über nichts, Toji, über nichts. Also, Shinji, jetzt erzähl doch mal!"

„Was denn?"

„Na, wie ihr den Engel erlegt habt, Ayanami und du!"

„Uhm, also..."

*** NGE ***

Rei warf einen kurzen Blick zurück über die Schulter, betrachtete die drei Jungen.

Shinji-kun und die Mitschüler Suzuhara und Aida... auch sie waren Freunde, selbst wenn Rei noch immer nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, wie Shinji-kun sich mit jemandem hatte anfreunden können, der ihm noch vor kurzer Zeit Schmerzen zugefügt hatte... andererseits... auch sie hatte ihm Schmerzen zugefügt, indem sie ihn dazu gebracht hatte, wieder in EVA-01 zu steigen... gehörte auch das zu einer Freundschaft – vergeben zu können?

Trotzdem ging Shinji-kun mit seinen anderen Freunden auf eine andere Art und Weise um als mit ihr, lag das vielleicht daran, dass sie dem weiblichen Geschlecht angehörte? Wurde er deshalb immer rot, sobald gewisse Dinge zur Sprache kamen?

Sie bog in den Flur ein, von dem aus man in den Klassenraum der 2-A gelangen konnte. Wie erwartet sah sie die Person, zu der sie wollte. Die Zielperson stand vor dem Schrank mit Lehrmaterialien und sortierte ungenutzt gebliebene Unterlagen wieder ein.

Rei blieb in zwei Schritten Abstand stehen.

„Klassensprecherin Horaki."

Die angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen, wandte sich Ayanami zu.

„Ja?"

Hikari fühlte eine starke Unsicherheit, es war, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, das erste Mal, dass die blauhaarige Mitschülerin sie ansprach. Doch das freundliche Lächeln auf ihren Lippen kam von selbst.

„Ich habe ein Anliegen... ein Ersuchen um Informationen."

Hikari schloss den Schrank.

„Worum geht es, Ayanami?"

Irgendwie schien es ihr unpassend, die Mitschülerin mit ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen, Ayanami schien großen Wert auf ihre Privatsphäre zu legen, jedenfalls vermied sie jeden Kontakt mit anderen Schülern - außer mit Shinji Ikari, aber das lag wahrscheinlich an ihrer gemeinsamen Tätigkeit als Piloten bei NERV.

„Ich benötige Informationen über menschliche Paarungsrituale."

Hikaris Mund klappte auf.

Ihre Sommersprossen schienen an Farbe zu verlieren.

„Menschliche... Paarungs-ri-tu-a-le..." zog sie die Worte in die Länge.

„Korrekt."

„Ähhhh..."

Hikari gewann die Kontrolle über ihren Unterkiefer zurück.

Hatte Ayanami sie gerade wirklich um Informationen über... _Sex_ gefragt?

Sie rief die Erinnerung der letzten halben Minute ab, konzentrierte sich auf jede Silbe.

Ja, sie hatte sie tatsächlich auf menschliche Paarungsrituale angesprochen...

Hikari schluckte.

Warum geschah so etwas ausgerechnet ihr?

„Uhm... das können wir schlecht hier besprechen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil... weil man so ein Thema nicht... nicht in der Öffentlichkeit bespricht."

Rei legte den Kopf schrägt.

Interessant... Klassensprecherin Horaki reagierte ähnlich wie Shinji-kun, indem sie tomatenrot anlief und plötzlich ein vergleichbares Sprachmuster benutzte.

„Wo dann?"

„Ahm... lass uns aufs Dach gehen."

„Dort halten sich zurzeit Shinji-kun und die Mitschüler Suzuhara und Aida auf."

„Oh..."

Wäre Hikari nicht mehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen, wäre ihr der warme Unterton aufgefallen, mit dem Ayanami den Namen Shinji Ikaris aussprach.

„Dann... die Mädchentoilette. Dort sind wir recht ungestört."

„Akzeptabel."

„Warum ich?"

„Was meinst du, Klassensprecherin Horaki?"

„Warum fragst du gerade mich? Es ist doch nicht so, dass wir gute Freunde wären, oder so..."

„Ich habe mich dafür entschieden, dich zu fragen, weil du dem Klassenverband vorstehst und daher über ein ausreichendes Maß an Lebenserfahrung verfügen musst."

„Argh... weil ich Klassensprecherin bin?"

„Korrekt."

Am liebsten hätte Hikari die Flucht ergriffen, doch sie wusste, dass Ayanami schneller war als sie.

„Und deshalb denkst du, ich könnte... ich hätte..."

„Ja."

„Oh, nein..."

Irgendwie hatte sie geahnt, dass ihre Position sich eines Tages zu einem Alptraum entwickeln würde, aber sie hatte eher mit Krankenbesuchen bei verletzten Mitschülern und Schüleraufständen wegen des miserablen Essens in der Kantine gerechnet.

„Ayanami, weißt du eigentlich, wie ich Klassensprecherin geworden bin?"

„Du wurdest wahrscheinlich gewählt."

„Ja..."

„Ich war an dem Tag nicht anwesend."

„Hm... das... Ich war der einzige Kandidat. Ich habe mich nicht einmal freiwillig gemeldet, sondern wurde vorgeschlagen."

„Sicher aufgrund deiner Kompetenz."

„Nein, weil es kein anderer machen wollte."

„Aber du erfüllst deine Aufgaben gewissenhaft und zufriedenstellend."

„Das... äh... danke."

„Das war eine Feststellung."

„Uhm, aber das erste Mal, dass mir jemand gesagt hat, dass ich es richtig mache."

Sie erreichten die Toiletten, Hikari schloss die Tür der Mädchentoilette hinter ihnen, klappte den Deckel einer der insgesamt fünf Toiletten herab und setzte sich.

„Ayanami, was ich damit meine - nur weil ich Klassensprecherin bin, bedeutet dies nicht, dass ich... wie sagtest du... ein ausreichendes Maß an Lebenserfahrung besitze."

Rei blinzelte.

Das kam unerwartet. Sie hatte vorausgesetzt, dass die Klassensprecherin ihr Auskunft geben konnte, hatte Horakis Position als Leiterin des Klassenverbandes mit der des Kommandanten als Leiter von NERV assoziiert.

„Bei wem kann ich dann Informationen einholen?"

Hikari bemerkte Ayanamis Enttäuschung.

Ihr selbst fiel niemand ein, den Ayanami hätte fragen können. Ihr eigener Vater ging solchen Themen stets geschickt aus dem Wege, das Lehrerkollegium war derart überaltert, dass die Lehrer wahrscheinlich reihenweise Herzanfällen zum Opfer fallen würden, sollten sie sich damit beschäftigen, und von den Mitschülern taten manche zwar furchtbar wichtig und kenntnisreich, doch Hikari war sich sicher, dass sie ihre anatomischen Kenntnisse auch nur aus den Schmuddelheften bezogen, die sie heimlich unter der Bettdecke lasen oder in ihren Spinden aufbewahrten... sie selbst war eigentlich von ihrer älteren Schwester Kodama aufgeklärt worden, welche ihr Wissen wiederum von ihrer Mutter kurz vor deren Tod erhalten hatte.

Hikari seufzte.

„Ayanami, setz dich, das könnte länger dauern..."

„Also bist du doch imstande, mir Auskunft zu geben?"

„Ähm, in gewisser Weise, ja. Was möchtest du wissen?"

Rei setzte sich auf den Klodeckel zu Hikaris Linken.

„Klassensprecherin Horaki, woran erkenne ich, ob ich verliebt bin?"

Wieder klappte Hikaris Unterkiefer herab.

Gerade hatte sie sich gedanklich darauf vorbereitet, die biologischen Abläufe der Fortpflanzung zu erklären, wie sie im Biologielehrbuch standen, und das Ganze mit den Erfahrungen anzureichern, die sie durch ihre inzwischen volljährige Schwester mitgeteilt bekommen hatte, da kam eine solche Frage.

„Verliebt...? Das ist schwierig..."

Ihr fiel Kodamas Vorliebe für Liebesromane wieder ein.

„Uhm, also... du könntest in jemanden verliebt sein, wenn... ah... wenn dein Herz in seiner Gegenwart schneller schlägt und du ein seltsames Kribbeln in der Bauchregion hast und..."

„Die gleichen Symptome deuten auch auf eine Lebensmittelvergiftung hin", warf Rei ein.

Hikari stöhnte auf.

Nein, das würde wirklich nicht einfach werden...

*** NGE ***

Nachdem Hikari ihrer Mitschülerin sämtliche ihr bekannten Begleiterscheinungen des Zustandes ´_Verliebtsein_´ aufgezählt und teilweise erklärt hatte, fühlte sie sich um Jahre gealtert. Jedes einzelne Anzeichen konnte laut Ayanami genauso gut als Symptom irgendwelcher leichten bis tödlichen Erkrankungen gewertet werden.

„Ja, fühlst du dich denn krank?"

Rei lauschte in sich hinein.

Alle Körperfunktionen erschienen ihr normal.

„Nein, Klassensprecherin."

„Gut... Und hör auf damit, mich Klassensprecherin zu nennen, Hikari genügt."

Rei blickte ihre Mitschülerin an. Bedeuteten die Worte der Klassensprecherin, dass sie ihr ihre Freundschaft anbot? Oder wollte sie einfach Zeit sparen? Eigentlich war es nebensächlich...

„Akzeptiert. Und wenn man zu dem Schluss gekommen ist, dass man verliebt ist, was soll man dann tun?"

Hikari vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und gab ein langgezogenes Seufzen von sich. 

**6. Zwischenspiel**

_Ich habe den Träumen nachgegeben und bin dem Ruf gefolgt.  
>Und ich habe den Giganten gefunden. – Sein Name ist ADAM. Er kennt die Antwort auf meine Fragen, wie ich es gedacht habe. Er gehört einer Lebensform an, die auf einer höheren Existenzebene lebt als wir. Seine DNA könnte die Menschheit auf der Evolutionsleiter um mehrere Stufen hinaufbefördern. Ich weiß um eine Gruppe, welche meine Forschungen finanzieren wird, wenn ich die richtigen Worte wähle. ADAM hat mir gesagt, was zu tun ist, um SEELE für meine Pläne zu interessieren. Sein Gencode verspricht die Unsterblichkeit – was sonst können sich Männer noch wünschen, deren Reichtum und Macht alles übersteigt, wovon jemand wie ich je zu träumen gewagt hätte?<br>Yui ist besorgt. Ich hatte sie über meine Expedition in die Weiten der Antarktis nicht informiert. Sie hätte versucht, mich aufzuhalten und meine Träume als Geistesstörung abgetan. Doch ich weiß es besser. Ich werde eine Versuchsgruppe zusammenstellen. Yui darf mich nicht aufhalten. Wir streiten fast jeden Tag inzwischen.  
><em>_Ein Teil von mir möchte vor ihr auf die Knie fallen und sie um Vergebung bitten. Doch der andere Teil ist mächtiger. Er spricht nun mit ADAMs Stimme. Die Finsternis wird stärker. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, außer zu kämpfen. Für Yui… Selbst wenn die menschliche Evolution eine Sackgasse erreicht hat, sind wir mehr nur Evolution, mehr als Automaten, die sich vermehren und verbessern. Wir sind imstande zu lieben und zu hassen. Wir fällen Entscheidungen auf der Grundlage von Gefühlen und Intuition und nicht stets kalter Logik folgend. Ich darf nicht unterliegen, darf mich nicht ADAMs Willen beugen. Unter seinem Einfluss wäre SEELE nicht zu stoppen… Ich brauche Hilfe… Yui… irgendjemand…  
><em>Gendo Ikari, Persönliche Aufzeichnungen, Sommer 1999 

**Kapitel 15 - Kleine Schätze**

Nach ihrem Gespräch mit Hikari hatte Rei das Schulgebäude verlassen und wartete nun am Eingangstor auf Shinji, wobei sie in ihrem Büchlein die während der Unterhaltung mit der Klassensprecherin eilig hingekritzelten Notizen noch einmal durchging.

Demnach gab eine ganze Reihe von Stadien in einer zwischenmenschlichen Beziehung, begonnen bei einer Bekanntschaft, fortfolgend mit einer Freundschaft, welche eventuell zu einer Freundschaft anderer Art werden konnte... weshalb benutzten die Menschen eigentlich den gleichen Begriff, obwohl sie verschiedene Dinge meinten? Einmal Freund im Sinne von Kamerad oder Kumpel, wie Mitschüler Suzuhara es wohl ausgedrückt hätte, dann Freund im Sinne von jemandem, mit dem man Zärtlichkeiten austauschte... Zärtlichkeiten, der nächste Begriff, bei dem sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, und bei dem auch die Klassensprecherin wieder ins Stottern gekommen war... und was den Begriff ´_Liebe_´ anging, so war sie immer noch so schlau wie zuvor. Dass Hikari schließlich gequält die Ansicht geäußert hatte, sie würde es schon erkennen, wenn sie in jemanden verliebt war, war nicht gerade ergiebig gewesen, ebenso dass sie sich rundum geweigert hatte, ihr Auskunft zu geben, ob sie selbst einen solchen Zustand bereits erlebt hatte.

Wäre es Rei möglich gewesen, hätte sie wahrscheinlich alle diese Überlegungen einfach gelassen und sich mit einfacheren Dingen beschäftigt, zum Beispiel den Grundlagen der Thermodynamik oder ähnlichem.

Schließlich erschien Shinji-kun, der sie verlegen anlächelte.

Sein Lächeln hatte etwas, das ihr Herz zu erwärmen und es schneller schlagen zu lassen schien.

„Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat."

Sie nahm seine Entschuldigung nickend zur Kenntnis, unterließ die Bemerkung, dass sie ja gar keine Zeit vereinbart hatten.

Zum ersten Mal in wachen Zustand fielen ihr die hellen Verbände an seinen Händen auf.

„Wie geht es deinen Händen?"

Shinji hob die Hände ein Stück, präsentierte ihr die bandagierten Handinnenflächen.

„Es schmerzt nicht mehr."

Er musste ihr ja nicht erzählen, dass Toji und Kensuke sich wegen des starken Erdbeergeruches fast totgelacht hatten, als sie seine ´_Kriegsverletzungen_´ begutachtet hatten.

„Wo wollen wir hingehen?"

Sie blinzelte.

Wieder etwas, worüber sie nicht nachgedacht hatte.

„Ich soll mich um vier Uhr zur Nachuntersuchung bei Doktor Akagi melden."

„Dann haben wir noch fast zwei Stunden. Uhm, wir könnten einfach... ahm... spazieren gehen."

_Spazierengehen..._

Rasch holte sie ihr Notizbuch hervor, blätterte in den zuletzt beschriebenen Seiten herum.

Spazierengehen... Hikari hatte doch etwas dazu gesagt... in Verbindung mit Händchenhalten und Romantik... ersteres hatte sie noch verstanden, was sich hinter dem Begriff Romantik allerdings verbarg, entzog sich ihr völlig.

„Gut, einverstanden."

Sie steckte das Büchlein wieder weg, welches Shinji-kun neugierig beäugt hatte. Doch selbst wenn es ihm gelungen wäre, einen Blick in das Buch zu werfen, hätte er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ihre Kurzschrift nicht entziffern können.

Shinji deutete auf die andere Straßenseite.

„Lass uns da lang gehen, dann kommen wir in einem großen Bogen zur Bahnstation zurück."

Sie nickte, den vorgeschlagenen Weg in Gedanken nachvollziehend.

Auf der anderen Seite befanden sich mehrere Geschäfte, die meisten standen allerdings leer, nach den Engelangriffen vor drei Wochen hatte eine ganze Reihe von Zivilpersonen die Festungsstadt wieder verlassen, wie Rei bekannt war, es gehörte zu jener Art von Wissen, welches man beiläufig aufnahm, ohne ihm größere Bedeutung beizumessen.

Shinji-kun achtete zwar darauf, an ihrer Seite zu bleiben, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihre Hand zu nehmen, oder ihr seinen Arm zum Einhaken anzubieten, was laut Hikari auch eine Möglichkeit war, wenn Freunde zusammen spazieren gingen - Freunde der zweiten Art wohlgemerkt, obwohl es sie auch nicht gewundert hätte, wären ihnen die Mitschüler Suzuhara und Aida Arm in Arm über den Weg gelaufen, schließlich hockten die beiden ständig zusammen. Oder wartete Shinji-kun darauf, dass sie die Initiative ergriff? Initiative... sie war es gewohnt, Befehle auszuführen, da war keine Initiative gefragt...

Shinji verharrte vor dem Schaufenster eines Geschäftes, welches unter anderem Sportartikel führte. Ein großes Schild verkündete, dass bis zum Monatsende ein Räumungsverkauf wegen Geschäftsaufgabe stattfand.

Er seufzte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er öfter vor diesem Schaufenster gestanden. Sein Interesse galt allein einem Fahrrad, welches im Preis extrem herabgesetzt war. Es sah so aus wie jenes, dass er damals im Straßengraben gefunden hatte, nur war es größer, eben genau seine Größe. Ob er Misato fragen sollte, ob sie ihm das Geld gab? Sie hatte vor ein paar Tagen fast schuldbewusst erklärt, dass er natürlich Taschengeld bekommen würde, allerdings hätte die Verwaltung von NERV bisher bei ihrem Gehalt nicht berücksichtigt, dass ihr die Vormundschaft für ihn übertragen worden war, weshalb seine Bezüge als Pilot auch nicht auf ihr Konto verbucht worden waren, sondern irgendwo quasi als Aktenleichen herumlagen. Falls er irgendetwas kaufen wollte, konnte er dazu zwar mit Misatos Erlaubnis ans Haushaltsgeld gehen, allerdings hatte sie wahrscheinlich eher an ein Comic-Heft oder ähnliches dabei gedacht, als an ein Fahrrad, auch wenn der Preis erneut gesenkt worden war. Und sein Geburtstag rückte auch näher, nur schien das Misato nicht bekannt zu sein, jedenfalls hatte sie das bisher nicht angesprochen und ihm selbst war es irgendwie unangenehm, so ein Thema anzuschneiden, er wollte nicht klingen, als fordere er etwas...

Rei beobachtete Shinji-kuns Verhalten, sah, wie seine Schultern langsam nach vorn sanken.

Was mochte ihn bekümmern?

Das Geschäft, vor dem sie standen, würde Ende der nächsten Woche schließen, wieder ein Händler, der sich entschlossen hatte, die Stadt zu verlassen.

Welchem Objekt in der Auslage galt Shinji-kuns Interesse? Er schien direkt auf einen Fahrradbausatz zu blicken.

„Was siehst du?"

„Ich... ah... nichts."

Sie antwortete nicht, war es inzwischen von ihm gewohnt, dass er bei manchen Dingen auswich.

„Lass... lass uns weitergehen."

Rei nickte.

Wieder gingen sie nebeneinander, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln.

Was war der Nutzen, wenn sie tatenlos durch die Straßen gingen? Das war doch eigentlich nur Zeitverschwendung – ähnlich als würde sie in der NERV-Kantine essen, wenn sie ebenso gut ein paar Pillen schlucken konnte - ... andererseits konnte sie sich auch nicht dazu durchringen, sich vorzeitig von ihm zu verabschieden und zum Hauptquartier zu gehen.

„Rei... wir hatten vorhin über die EVAs gesprochen... und über diese... Dunkelheit..."

Sie nickte nur.

Die Fakten waren ihr bekannt.

Dann verstand sie, er wollte ein Gespräch beginnen, indem er an die Unterhaltung vom Vormittag anknüpfte.

„Ja. Und du warst gerade dabei, mir zu erklären, weshalb du rot geworden bist, Shinji-kun."

„Uhm... ah... das... äh..."

„Es ist gut. Ich habe nicht den Wunsch, dich in Verlegenheit zu bringen."

„Nicht? Äh, ja... also Rei... es ist, weil... hm... ich meine, uh... ich glaube, die Antwort könnte... ähm, sie könnte dich in Verlegenheit bringen, und..."

„Du reagierst verlegen, weil du befürchtest, mich in Verlegenheit bringen zu können?"

Der nähere Gehalt seiner Aussage entzog sich ihr. Gut, seinen Worten war zu entnehmen, dass er ihretwegen so reagierte, aber warum glaubte er, sie in Verlegenheit bringen zu können?

„Ja... uhm... ja, genau."

„Warum glaubst du, mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen?"

Er war nicht mehr an ihrer Seite, war abrupt stehengeblieben.

Sie kehrte um, blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Können wir... können wir ein andermal darüber sprechen?"

Shinji blickte Rei flehend an.

Er konnte ihr doch nicht auf offener Straße sagen, dass sie hübsch war! Dazu kannte er sie gar nicht lange genug! Vielleicht trat er ihr damit zu nahe, vielleicht würde sie es falsch auffassen... Außerdem ging das alles viel zu schnell... auch wenn ihm jedes Mal ein wohliger Schauder den Rücken herablief, wenn sie ihn ´_Shinji_-_kun_´ nannte. Misato nannte ihn auch so, doch bei Rei war es irgendwie anders...

„Wie du wünschst."

„Ja... äh..."

Worüber hatte er mit ihr reden wollen - ach ja, die böse Ausstrahlung, die von den EVAs ausging, wenn sie in Kampfhandlungen verwickelt wurden... die Dunkelheit, so beängstigend sie auch war, dieses Thema war um einiges sicherer als manche andere...

„Du hattest mir etwas über das Betriebssystem der EVAs erzählt... wie... uhm... wie kann von einem Computer ein solcher Hass ausgehen?"

„Nicht von dem Computer selbst, von der Grundprogrammierung. Die EVAs sollten ursprünglich mit künstlicher Intelligenz ausgestattet werden, so dass sie imstande waren, begrenzt eigenständig zu handeln... sie sollten über Reflexe verfügen."

„Reflexe?"

„Ja, etwas, das ein Roboter nicht besitzt. Ein Roboter agiert stur nach seinem Programm, die künstliche Intelligenz sollte für eine gewisse Flexibilität sorgen."

„Ja. Das... hm... das kann ich nachvollziehen."

„Für die Grundprogrammierung der KI wurde ein menschliches Persönlichkeitsmuster verwendet, welches von Doktor Naoko Akagi im Rahmen ihrer Forschungstätigkeit für die Organisation GEHIRN digitalisiert worden war."

„Die... die EVAs denken also wie Menschen?" stieß Shinji überrascht hervor.

„Nein, Shinji-kun. Die künstliche Intelligenz wurde nie aktiviert, weil sie sich während der Testläufe als zu instabil herausgestellt hat. Möglicherweise beeinflusst sie aber dennoch die künstlichen Gehirne der EVAs."

„Weißt du... weißt du, wessen... uhm... Persönlichkeit benutzt wurde?"

„Das ist mir nicht bekannt."

„Ich glaube... uhm... ich glaube, dass sie immer dann... erwacht, wenn der EVA beschädigt wird."

„Wenn das Schmerzzentrum angesprochen wird... das ist möglich. Es würde der Programmierung entsprechen, in einer solchen Lage aktiv zu werden."

„Du weißt eine ganze Menge über die EVAs."

„Ja."

„Uhm, du bist ja auch schon sehr lange bei NERV, oder? Misato meinte, dass man dich schon sehr lange zur Pilotin ausgebildet hätte..."

„Das ist... korrekt."

Sie hätte ihn korrigieren können, hätte ihm mehr über sich erzählen können, doch dann hätte er die Wahrheit über sie erfahren, etwas, wovor sie plötzlich Angst bekam...

Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren...

„Und was... kann man tun? Ich meine, könnte man vielleicht... uhm... die Festplatte des Steuercomputers neu formatieren? So etwas müsste doch gehen, oder?"

„Das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis. Ich glaube nicht, dass es möglich ist."

„Dann... dann können wir gar nichts tun?"

„Doch. Darauf achten, dass die EVAs nicht beschädigt werden."

„Das..."

_Rei musste scherzen - darauf achten, dass die EVAs nicht beschädigt wurden, natürlich, nichts einfacher als das... und wer sollte das den Engeln sagen?_

Er runzelte die Stirn.

_Nein, Rei machte keine Scherze, er wusste nicht einmal, ob sie Humor besaß. Ihre Antwort basierte ganz einfach auf dem Grund, dass sie auch keine andere Möglichkeit sah..._

„Rei... ich möchte dich um etwas bitten..."

„Was?"

„Das, was du heute Nacht getan hast... als du EVA-00 benutzt hast, um den Angriff des Engels von mir abzuwehren... bitte, mach das nie wieder."

Wie meinte Shinji-kun das? Legte er keinen Wert darauf, dass sie ihn beschützte? Glaubte er, ohne sie auszukommen?

Plötzlich ergriff er ihre Oberarme, hielt sie fest, sah ihr in die Augen.

„Bring dich nie wieder in so eine Gefahr... nicht wegen mir!"

Jetzt verstand sie... er sorgte sich um sie...

_Nicht wegen ihm..._

„Wegen wem denn sonst?" fragte sie leise.

Shinji ließ Rei los, sah sie nur an, unfähig, etwas zu sagen.  
>Seine Hände begannen zu zittern.<p>

Sie spürte ihr Herz schneller schlagen, glaubte, dass zahllose Worte sich einen Weg ihre Kehle hinauf bahnen wollten. Der Moment des Blickkontaktes schien eine Ewigkeit anzuhalten. Schließlich brachte sie mit halbwegs klarer, kontrollierter Stimme hervor: „Doktor Akagi erwartet mich. Unser Tag zusammen war... schön."

Damit wandte sie sich ab und eilte zur Bahnstation.

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko Akagi streifte ihre Handschuhe ab.

„Du kannst dich anziehen, Rei, ich kann nichts feststellen." es klang beinahe, als bedauerte sie dies.

Schweigend schlüpfte Rei in ihre Sachen.

„Die Schäden an Einheit-00 werden mich die nächsten Wochen beschäftigen", fuhr Akagi fort. Schließlich musste sie die Pilotin des EVAs den Vorschriften gemäß über den Zustand des EVAs in Kenntnis setzen, einen Zustand, den Gendos Puppe selbst zu verantworten hatte. Gendos Vorschriften... Gendos Puppe... sie hasste das Mädchen nicht, aber in ihren Augen war es auch kein Mensch, eher eine Maschine, ein gefühlsloses Ding. - Und Rei war Gendos Liebling, für ihn schien sie sehr wichtig zu sein, wichtig genug, dass er sich in Gedanken sogar mit ihr zu beschäftigen schien, wenn er bei ihr, Ritsuko Akagi, war und sich wie ein Automat holte, was ihm seiner Ansicht nach zustand. Akagi hätte es sich nie eingestanden, doch sie fürchtete den Tag, an dem Rei alt genug war, um dem Kommandanten nicht nur als Protegé, sondern als Frau ins Auge zu fallen - ab diesem Tage würde sie selbst abgemeldet sein... Und dieser Zeitpunkt war nicht mehr allzu fern.

„Die Brustpanzerung muss ausgewechselt und das Gewebe darunter regeneriert werden. Außerdem hat es eine Reihe von Kurzschlüssen im Computersystem gegeben."

Rei nickte, schloss den obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse.

„Doktor Akagi, ist es möglich, das System neueinzurichten?"

„Schon... aber der Aufwand wäre nicht verhältnismäßig. Die Biokomponenten im Schädel müssten ausgetauscht werden... warum fragst du?"

„Es..."

Rei zögerte. Die Stimme des Doktors drückte Unwillen aus. Sie schien sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden zu wollen.

„Es war nur eine Frage."

Ritsuko runzelte die Stirn.

Normalerweise stellte Gendos Puppe keine solchen Fragen... normalerweise stellte sie überhaupt keine Fragen.

„Du solltest besser hoffen, dass EVA-00 innerhalb der nächsten acht Wochen nicht benötigt wird, solange dauert es nämlich, die Einheit wieder flott zu machen. Ich musste extra einige Komponenten von der deutschen Zweigstelle anfordern."

„Es tut mir leid."

Ritsuko zuckte zusammen.

Hatte Gendos Puppe tatsächlich gerade gesagt, es täte ihr leid? Das Mädchen hatte noch nie etwas Derartiges gesagt...

„Ich plane daher verschiedene Kreuztests, um das System von EVA-01 gegebenenfalls so schnell wie möglich auf dich umschreiben zu können, falls es wieder Schwierigkeiten mit Shinji gibt."

„Es wird keine Schwierigkeiten mit Shinji-kun geben."

_Shinji-kun... So..._

„Rei, gibt es etwas, über das du mit mir reden möchtest?"

„Nein, Doktor Akagi."

„Das... Gut, du kannst gehen."

_Irgendetwas war anders..._

„Ja."

Rei trat an die Tür, verharrte dort, den Blick auf etwas gerichtet, das in dem Regal neben der Tür lag - ein Paar dunkelblauer Handschuhe, die zu einer PlugSuit gehörten.

Zögernd streckte die Hand aus, nahm die Handschuhe auf. Das Material war an der Handfläche starker Hitze ausgesetzt gewesen.

„Sind das Shinji-kuns?"

Akagi zuckte erneut zusammen.

Gendos Puppe war ja immer noch da... und sie hatte die PlugSuit-Handelemente in der Hand, welche sie im Inneren des EntryPlugs von EVA-00 gefunden hatten.

„Das stimmt, es sind Shinjis, die Schäden am Material passen zu seinen Handverletzungen."

Rei betrachtete wieder die Handschuhe, versuchte, von den Schäden auf Shinji-kuns Verletzungen zu schließen.

„Sind Shinji-kuns Verletzungen schwer?"

_Das Mädchen interessierte doch sonst nicht für andere... das wurde ja immer interessanter..._

„Der Stoff hat das meiste abgehalten, den Rest erledigt meine regenerative LCL-Mischung."

„Erdbeere..." murmelte Rei.

„Ah, ja... Willst du die Handschuhe als Andenken behalten? Ich schätze, es ist passiert, als er die Einstiegsluke geöffnet hat... muss verdammt wehgetan haben."

Daher also rührten Shinji-kuns Verletzungen... sie hatte ihn nicht nach der Herkunft gefragt, hatte nur die Bandagen zur Kenntnis genommen... hätte sie ihn fragen müssen, wo er sich die Verletzungen zugezogen hatte? Hätte ein Freund so gehandelt?

Wieder war er wegen ihr zu Schaden gekommen, weil sie ihn dazu gebracht hätte, den EVA zu steuern... Das Handrad, es war nicht einfach zu drehen, benötigte viel Kraft... Shinji-kun... weshalb hatte er das getan? Nicht, weil jemand ihn dazu gezwungen hatte... Also hatte er es... ihretwegen getan...

„Ja."

Sie steckte die Handschuhe in die Tasche.

_Ein Andenken..._

Akagi sah sie überrascht an.

Hatte sich das ´_Ja_´ von Gendos Puppe auf die Handschuhe oder Shinjis Verletzungen bezogen? Das Mädchen verhielt sich wirklich anders.

„Rei, was... hm, was denkst du von Shinji?"

„Wir sind Freunde."

„Ah... ja..."

_Freunde_... Soweit es Akagi bekannt war, war derartiges nicht vorgesehen, entsprechend ihrer genetischen Struktur und der Konditionierung, welcher Gendo sie unterzogen hatte, hätte Rei außerstande sein müssen, irgendwelche Gefühle zu entwickeln... zum Beispiel ausreichend Sympathie für jemand anderen, um diesen als _Freund_ bezeichnen zu können...

_Gendos Puppe hatte also begonnen, eigenständig zu denken... interessant...  
><em>Das stellte Gendos Kontrolle über sie in Frage - unzweifelhaft würde er innerlich toben, wenn er es erfuhr... und dann würde er einen neuen Klon aktivieren und den jetzigen aus dem Weg schaffen, dabei er hatte so viel Mühe investiert, dass Rei nur ihm allein vertraute... nein, sie würde es ihm nicht verraten, würde ihm nicht sagen, dass seine Puppe dabei war, ihre Fäden zu kappen, jedenfalls nicht vor der nächsten routinemäßigen Übertragung von Reis Erfahrungswerten auf das DummyPlug-System, dann würde eine Beseitigung von Rei keinen Sinn mehr machen, weil die Erinnerungen von Gefühlen verseucht sein würden...

„Haben Sie noch weitere Fragen?"

„Nein, geh nur... das heißt, sei in zwei Stunden im Testcenter, ich möchte einen Synch-Test simulieren."

„Ja. Ich werde pünktlich sein."

Ein simulierter Synch-Test lief allein über die MAGI-Rechner, sie würde mit dem EVA-Bewusstsein nicht in Kontakt kommen, etwas, das sie sehr beruhigte.

Rei verließ Ritsukos Labor. Ohne dass sie es wusste, hatte sie in der Wissenschaftlerin eine Art Verbündete gefunden...

*** NGE ***

Reis Wohnung war immer noch düster und chaotisch, als sie sie betrat, dabei registrierte, dass ihre Anfrage beim NERV-Quartiermeister, ob jemand das Türschloss richten könnte, offensichtlich noch nicht ausgeführt worden war.

Aber das war nicht besorgniserregend, sie hatte nichts von Wert in ihrem Apartment, außerdem hielten sich laut Aussage des Kommandanten stets wenigstens zwei Agenten des internen Sicherheitsdienstes unter dem Kommando Leutnant Ishirens im Haus auf.

Sie hatte keine Schätze... nein, das stimmte nicht ganz, doch das, was sie als wertvoll ansah, war in den Augen anderer nur eine zerbrochene Brille.

Sie trat an das Schränkchen neben dem Bett, öffnete die Jalousie ein Stück, damit etwas Licht in die Wohnung fiel.

Zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, wie schmutzig die Fensterscheibe war; obwohl draußen noch heller Tag war, drang kaum Licht hindurch. Aber das war egal. Ihre Wohnung bedeutete ihr nichts, es war der Ort, den man ihr zugewiesen hatte, ebenso wie man ihr befohlen hatte, die Schule zu besuchen. Es war egal, dass die Heizung ebenso wenig wie die Deckenbeleuchtung im Hauptraum funktionierte, ebenso dass es kein warmes Wasser gab und die Toilettenspülung jedes Mal undefinierbare Laute machte, wenn man sie betätigte. Ihre besondere Physiologie verhinderte Erkältungen und sorgte dafür, dass sie grippale Erkrankungen binnen weniger Stunden auskurierte.

Rei zog die oberste Schublade des Schränkchens auf, wo sie ihre Socken aufbewahrte, neun Paare, das zehnte trug sie zurzeit. Es war noch ausreichend Platz...

Zögernd nahm sie das Brillenetui und legte es in die Schublade.

War es richtig, ihren Schatz derart fortzulegen? Aber dort drinnen war die Brille des Kommandanten davor geschützt, herunterzufallen und weitere Schäden zu erleiden...

Mit einer entschlossenen Geste schob sie die Lade wieder zu.

Auf der Oberseite des Schränkchens war ein heller Flecken in der ansonsten ungestörten Staubschicht, der einzige Hinweis auf das Etui, welches dort seit Wochen gelegen hatte.

Sie holte die Handschuhe aus der Tasche, wollte sie auf den Schrank legen, zögerte, wischte dann mit dem Unterarm über die Fläche, bevor sie die Handschuhe mit beinahe feierlicher Langsamkeit auf dem Schränkchen platzierte.

Der Kommandant hatte sie ebenso wie Shinji-kun aus dem EntryPlug geholt, doch für ihn war sie nur ein Werkzeug in seinen Plänen, so wie jeder andere auch... doch Shinji-kun... Shinji-kun war ihr Freund...

Rei trat einen Schritt zurück, betrachtete das Paar Handschuhe einen Moment lang.

Es würde sie daran erinnern, dass jemand bereit gewesen war, für sie Schmerzen zu erleiden, dass jemand mehr in ihr sah, als nur die Pilotin von EVA-00, ein Freund...

Dann verließ sie das Apartment wieder, kehrte ins Hauptquartier zurück.

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko Akagi hockte in der patentierten Ikari-Haltung an ihrem Terminal und betrachtete die Bildübertragung aus dem EntryPlug der Testanlage über den Grat ihrer gefalteten Hände hinweg.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit begann ihr Rücken zu schmerzen. Wie hielt Gendo das nur stundenlang aus? Vielleicht würde sie ihn fragen, wenn er heute Abend nach Tokio-3 zurückkehrte, wie Fuyutsuki hatte verlauten lassen. Weiß der Geier, wo Gendo gewesen war, was wichtiger gewesen war, als der Engel, der sich fast bis in die Geofront hindurchgebohrt hatte... Feigheit war es nicht gewesen, dazu glaubte sie ihn ausreichend zu kennen. Gendo Ikari wäre imstande gewesen, den Engel durch die getönten Gläser seiner Brille mit seinem eiskalten unbarmherzigen Blick anzusehen und ihm zu erklären, welche Enttäuschung er für ihn war... und wahrscheinlich hätte er damit sogar Erfolg gehabt und den Engel zu einer Selbstzerstörung aufgrund von Depressionen verleitet... Gendo hatte eine solche Wirkung auf Leute...

Reis Gesicht erschien ihr nicht mehr puppenhaft starr wie noch vor einigen Tagen, die Haut war immer noch blass, schien aber leichte Farbe im Vergleich zum letzten Mal erhalten zu haben, ebenso wie ihr Mund keine exakt gerade Linie mehr zu formen schien... oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Suchte sie nach Anzeichen dafür, dass Rei mehr war, als sie bisher den Eindruck vermittelt hatte?

Die MAGI begannen mit der Auswertung des Tests.

Ritsuko streckte sich, stöhnte auf, als sie die Verspannung bemerkte, die sich in ihrer Schulterpartie ausgedehnt hatte.

„Kaffee?" fragte Misato von der Seite.

„Ja, bitte - Moment, den hast doch nicht du gekocht, oder?"

Wenn Katsuragi etwas zusammenkochte, schmeckte das in der Regel am Ende immer irgendwie nach Bier...

„Nein, das war Maya." erwiderte Misato und stellte eine der beiden Tassen, die sie trug, vor Ritsuko ab. Maya Ibuki kochte ganz passablen Kaffee, das fand Misato jedenfalls, auch wenn sie nicht verstehen konnte, was an ihrem eigenen Gebräu auszusetzen war, immerhin kochte sie ihren Kaffee nicht so stark, dass der Löffel steckenblieb oder sich gar in der tiefschwarzen Brühe auflöste, wie es Ritsuko einmal passiert war, damals auf der Uni, als sie zusammengewohnt hatten... _das waren Zeiten gewesen... Ritsuko, sie und Kaji..._

Unwillkürlich verdüsterte sich ihr Gesicht.

_Ryoji Kaji... welchem Rock er wohl gerade hinterherlief?_

„Gott, Maya ist die beste Assistentin, die ich je hatte, mit den MAGI kommt sie schon jetzt fast besser klar als ich selbst."

„Shigeru Aoba von der Brückencrew scheint ein Auge auf sie geworfen zu haben."

„Ach? Hm, vielleicht sollte ich ihr am Wochenende freigeben, sie läuft sonst wieder nur ständig hier herum und sucht nach Arbeit."

„Ritsuko, Ritsuko, in dir steckt ja doch ein Mensch... Vielleicht könnte ich den Dienstplan der Brückencrew etwas überarbeiten..."

„Du alte Kupplerin!"

„Nimm das ´_alt_´ zurück, Ritsuko!" lachte Misato.

„Hm, da kommen die Testergebnisse... Donnerwetter..."

„Was? Ist Reis Synchratio gefallen? Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden kaum geschlafen hat..."

„Nein, nein, heb dir die Entschuldigung für ein andermal auf - ihr Synch-Wert ist um null komma zwei Punkte gestiegen, sie liegt momentan einen ganzen Punkt über ihrem Standardwert."

„Das ist gut, oder?"

„Ja. Ein Synch-Wert von 25% ist nötig, um mit dem EVA überhaupt in Kontakt treten zu können. Ein Ratio von 30% bedeutet, dass einfache Handlungen möglich sind. Shinjis Ratio liegt im Moment genau bei 61%, Rei befindet sich bei 42,7%."

„Und was passiert bei 100%?"

„Völlige Verschmelzung von EVA und Pilot, keine Verzögerung mehr, weil die Gedankenbefehle erst übersetzt werden müssten, totale Koordination von Mensch und Maschine - aber ein solcher Wert wurde erst zweimal erreicht und einmal sogar überschritten, in beiden Fällen mit tödlichem Ausgang für den Piloten."

„Oh... das höre ich zum ersten Mal."

„Das ist während der ersten Testphasen des Synchron-Systems geschehen... vor meiner Zeit bei NERV. Deshalb ist ein Synchratio von 98,5% auch der Maximalwert, dann schreiten mehrere Sicherheitsschaltungen ein, und drosseln die Synch-Verbindung auf Seiten des EVAs."

„Ach herrje, dann sind die Dinger ja gefährlich für die Piloten!"

„Nicht gefährlicher als eine Maschine, die sich überhitzt, wenn sie nicht beaufsichtigt wird."

„Uhm... Also... weshalb ich eigentlich zu dir gekommen bin – Shinji-kun hat in zwei Wochen Geburtstag und ich wollte nur abklären, dass du ihn an dem Tag nicht für irgendwelche Tests benötigst. - Ich hatte mir überlegt, eine kleine Überraschungsparty zu veranstalten."

„Moment, ich mache mir eine Notiz... Gut, dann kann ich mich den ganzen Tag mit EVA-00 beschäftigen. Rei möchtest du doch sicher auch freigestellt haben, oder?"

„Rei? Wieso?"

Ritsuko blickte Misato mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Laut ihrer Aussage sind sie und Shinji Freunde, vielleicht solltest du sie auf die Gästeliste setzen?"

„Wirklich? Stimmt, das hat er mir heute Nacht auf der Heimfahrt erzählt... aber Freund und Freund sind zweierlei Schuhe, wenigstens... Hm, danke für den Hinweis jedenfalls... Ob Shinji-kun wirklich schon eine kleine Freundin hat?"

„Oh, Misato, frag mich nicht, ja? Ich möchte in solche Dinge nicht hineingezogen werden. Die beiden scheinen miteinander klarzukommen und es wirkt sich anscheinend positiv auf Reis Synchratio aus, das ist alles, was mich interessiert. Und solange Shinjis Synch-Werte nicht fallen, werde ich mich auch nicht weiter äußern."

„Aber vielleicht macht Kommandant Ikari Probleme, ich bin zwar noch nicht so lange bei NERV wie du, aber ich weiß auch, wie er sich immer um sie hat, als wäre sie sein Kind und nicht Shinji-kun."

„Wirf mal bei Gelegenheit einen Blick in Reis Apartment - wenn es so etwas geben würde, dann wäre im Lexikon unter dem Eintrag ´_Rabenvater_´ Gendo Ikaris Bild."

„Wirklich?"

„Der einzige Mensch, der ihm wichtig ist, ist er selbst... alle anderen manipuliert er, wie es ihm passt."

„Das klang bitter."

„Tja..." Akagi öffnete die Sprechverbindung zum EntryPlug. „Rei, du kannst den Plug verlassen, wir sind fertig. Dein Wert ist wieder gestiegen - du bist jetzt bei 42,7."

„Das ist... erfreulich..."

Ritsuko schaltete den Ton wieder ab.

„Siehst du, was ich meine?"

„Nicht ganz. Das Mädchen klingt manchmal wie ein Roboter."

„Früher hätte sie höchstens genickt, viel wahrscheinlicher sogar nur starr geradeaus geblickt, als hätte sie es gar nicht zur Kenntnis genommen. Es ist, als... hm... als hätte sie ein Update bekommen."

„Wie ein Computer? Ritsuko, du solltest öfters ´rausgehen, du verbringst viel zu viel Zeit in diesen Labors und Werkstätten."

„Dafür werde ich auch bezahlt... Ah, komm mal mit, ich will dir ´was zeigen..."

Misato trottete hinter Ritsuko her. Sie verließen das dem Hangar angegliederte Test-Areal und wechselten in den Trakt mit den Labors und Werkstätten über, welche ebenso wie die Krankenstation und die Hangar-Sektion Akagi unterstanden.

„Hier..."

Ritsuko öffnete mit ihrer Passkarte die Tür zu einer Werkstatt und machte Licht im dahinterliegenden Raum.

Auf einem großen Tisch lag ein Gewehr.

„Und? Ein Gewehr, doppelläufig, Laserzielerfassung..."

„Nicht irgendein Gewehr."

Akagi nahm die Waffe an sich.

„He, pass auf, wohin du damit zielst!"

„Es ist nicht geladen. Das hier ist einer der Prototypen des von den EVAs benutzten Positronengewehres. Der zweite Lauf war für richtige Geschosse gedacht statt für Energieladungen, aber Kugeln in der entsprechenden Größe wären nicht machbar gewesen."

„Ja, toll. Und?"

„Wir haben zuerst ein funktionierendes Gewehr in normalen Maßstäben konstruiert, bevor wir die gleichen Prinzipien im EVA-Format angewandt haben - aber das Teil hier funktioniert."

„Nur dürfte es bei den Engel nicht mehr bewirken als ein Mückenstich – lästig, aber unbedeutend."

„Korrekt, solange wir mit solchen Riesen zu tun haben. Allerdings könnten wir es auch mit Engeln zu tun bekommen, die sich an Orten bewegen können, an welche ihnen die EVAs nicht folgen können."

„Wie meinst du das jetzt?"

„Die MAGI glauben, in den bisherigen Angriffen ein Schema entdeckt zu haben."

„Sie glauben? Das sind Computer!"

„Aber mit einer organischen Komponente. Außerdem sind es drei Einheiten - und wenn sie bei einer Aussage nicht zu 100% übereinstimmen, kann man durchaus sagen, dass sie glauben, diese Aussage könnte zutreffen."

„Äh, ja... okay, okay, ich will gar nicht mit dir diskutieren, auf solchen Gebieten bist du ohnehin jederzeit in der Lage, mich mit Fremdwörtern zu erschlagen. Also, was... _glauben_... deine MAGI?"

„Die Engel scheinen zu lernen. Der erste war physisch sehr stark, doch sein Herz war quasi ungeschützt. Der zweite hingegen schützte sein Herz durch seine Haltung, ferner lag es unter einer Art Panzerung, die Shinji nur mit dem PROGESSIVE-Messer durchdringen konnte."

„Ja, verstehe..."

„Und der dritte ließ niemanden an sich heran. Die Oberfläche war rundherum gepanzert, dazu kam eine nahezu perfekte Verteidigung."

„Hm, ja... Wir konnten ihn nur aus der Entfernung knacken. Wie eine Evolution der Abwehrmechanismen… Erlaubt das schon Rückschlüsse auf den nächsten Gegner?"

„Leider nicht. Wir wissen nicht, wozu die Engel insgesamt fähig sind, wo die Grenzen ihres Potentials liegen. Der nächste könnte ganz aus Energie bestehen, so dass die EVAs ihn nicht greifen können, oder es ist eine stark gepanzerte Schildkröte, die sich langsam bis in die Geofront durchgräbt..."

„Oder ein menschengroßer Engel, der seelenruhig in die Geofront spaziert..."

„Genau. Und für diesen Fall haben wir das hier."

Akagi klopfte auf den Abzug des Gewehrs.

Es ging los...

Begleitet von einem tiefen Summen löste sich ein tiefroter Energiestrahl, schlug in die Wand ein, hinterließ ein kreisrundes Loch von einem Meter Durchmesser.

„Ups..."

Misato schluckte.

„Ja, das kannst du laut sagen... ups..."

Sie trat an das Loch, blickte hindurch. Das Strahl hatte nicht nur diese, sondern auch die fünf nächsten Wände durchschlagen, glücklicherweise war die benachbarte Werkstatt leer und die danebengelegenen sanitären Einrichtungen gerade unbenutzt gewesen.

„Pack es bitte wieder auf den Tisch."

„Ja, ja... Dabei war ich mir sicher, dass es nicht geladen war..."

„Das sagen sie alle hinterher", entgegnete Misato trocken und nahm die nötigen Handgriffe selbst vor. „Siehst du, so geht das – und in dieser Stellung muss der Sicherungshebel sein."

„Ist ja in Ordnung… Jedenfalls, wir haben normalgroße Ausführungen der meisten Waffen, über die die EVAs verfügen. Die PROGRESSIVE-Technologie besitzt unglaubliche Anwendungsmöglichkeiten im normalen."

„Klar, so schnell vibrierende Klingen, dass schon die Schallwellen das Ziel aufschneiden… ehe du mir das auch noch demonstrierst, kümmere ich mal wieder um Rei, ja?"

*** NGE ***

Misato wartete vor dem Umkleideraum.

Der Schreck steckte ihr immer noch in den Knochen, Ritsuko hätte genauso gut sie treffen können... ob sie dann auch ´_ups_´ gesagt hätte? Jedenfalls hatte sie ihr erst einmal gezeigt, wo die Waffe gegen derartige Unfälle gesichert werden konnte, im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte Ritsuko weder Waffenschein, noch besondere Übung mit Schusswaffen, aber sie war ja auch Wissenschaftlerin und nicht taktischer Offizier... trotzdem sollte eigentlich jeder wissen, dass man nicht einfach mit irgendwelchen Waffen herumfuchtelte... aber wenigstens war das Gewehr nicht explodiert, im Gegensatz zu anderen Experimenten während ihrer gemeinsamen Studienzeit. Misato erinnerte sich nur an die Sache mit dem Mixer, den Ritsuko meinte, repariert zu haben... Erneut lief ihr ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken. Akagi hatte etwas von einer verrückten Wissenschaftlerin, genial, aber verrückt...

Rei verließ die Umkleidekabine.

Ihr haftete immer noch der Geruch des LCLs an, da konnte es auch nicht helfen, so oft und so lange zu duschen wie man wollte, der Geruch setzte sich in der Haut fest, schien sich regelrecht hineinzufressen. Was man loswerden konnte, war das Aroma, mit welchem Doktor Akagi das LCL-Gemisch versetzte, damit der Grundgeschmack übertüncht wurde, aber nicht den Grundgeruch selbst, den Geruch von Blut... das Blut LILITHs, des Engels, der im Terminal-Dogma gefangen war...

_Wenigstens trockneten ihre Haare schnell..._

Der Lieutenant-Colonel wartete auf dem Gang auf sie.

Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Stand eine kurzfristig angesetzte Besprechung an? Wollte der Kommandant sie sprechen? Oder war etwas mit Shinji-kun?

„Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi?"

Misato lächelte freundlich.

„Rei, ist dir bekannt, dass Shinji-kun in zwei Wochen Geburtstag hat?"

„Ja."

Ebenso wie ihr seine Größe, sein Gewicht, sowie seine Schuh- und Kleidergröße bekannt waren, schließlich hatte sie sich seine Akte angesehen, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass der Sohn des Kommandanten nach Tokio-3 kommen würde. Derartiges prägte sie sich quasi beiläufig ein.

Warum wollte der Lieutenant-Colonel wissen, ob es ihr bekannt war, dass Shinji-kun in Bälde Geburtstag hatte? Aus der Frage ging hervor, dass Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi das Datum bekannt war. Oder sollte es sich eher um eine rhetorische Frage handeln, eines dieser Konzepte der Sprache, die sie noch nicht wirklich verstand - warum stellten Menschen Fragen, wenn sie gar keine Antwort erwarteten? Das war doch unnötige Zeitverschwendung…

„Ähm, ja, gut..."

Misato fragte sich, ob es wirklich ein so guter Einfall war, sich an Rei wenden zu wollen...

„Also, ich überlege, ihm eine Überraschungsparty zu geben."

„Überraschungsparty." wiederholte Rei.

Das Wort beinhaltete, dass sie die Information Shinji-kun gegenüber geheim halten sollte.

„Genau. Und da ihr beide befreundet seid, dachte ich, du könntest mir vielleicht etwas helfen."

Der Lieutenant-Colonel wusste, dass sie befreundet waren... sie selbst hatte es ihr nicht mitgeteilt, also musste sie es von Shinji-kun erfahren haben. Und das bedeutete, dass Shinji-kun zu ihrer Freundschaft stand...

Sie verspürte ein angenehm warmes Gefühl in der Bauchgegend, welches definitiv nicht auf eine Erkrankung hinwies.

Wenn diese Überraschungsparty für Shinji-kun war, bedeutete die Anfrage des Lieutenant-Colonels, dass sie letztendlich etwas für Shinji-kun tat.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi?"

„Zunächst einmal wüsste ich gern, welche von Shinjis Mitschülern ebenfalls zu seinen Freunden zählen - ich bin da etwas im Hintertreffen."

Rei überlegte.

Der Lieutenant-Colonel konnte nicht meinen, mit wem Shinji-kun noch so befreundet war wie mit ihr. Sonst gab es niemanden, der mit ihm teilte, was sie mit ihm teilte, sie waren beide EVA-Piloten... sie wussten beide um die Dunkelheit... und sie hatten beide füreinander Schmerzen erlitten.

Also konnte es nur um Freunde der anderen Art gehen.

„Mitschüler Suzuhara und Aida."

„Ja, von den beiden hat er mit schon erzählt. Sonst noch jemand?"

„Nein."

„Nur die beiden? - Na gut, wir haben ohnehin nicht so viel Platz."

Nicht so viel Platz... Dann bedeutete das wohl, dass sie zu dieser Überraschungsparty nicht erscheinen sollte... _Schade_...

„Und könntest du dir vorstellen, was er sich wünschen könnte?"

_Was Shinji-kun sich wünschen könnte... ach ja, Menschen beschenkten sich zu verschiedenen Gelegenheiten, Geburtstage gehörten dazu... sie hatte noch nie etwas geschenkt bekommen... aber andererseits hatte sie auch keinen Geburtstag im Sinne des Wortes, es gab den Tag, an dem ihre erste Existenz begonnen hatte, und es gab den Tag, an dem ihre zweite Existenz, die momentane, angefangen hatte. Dann gab es den Tag, an dem die Klone erstmals Reaktionen gezeigt hatten... alles Daten, die sie aus den Logbüchern des Klontanks kannte._

_Also gab es auch keinen Grund, ihr etwas zu schenken..._

_Aber es ging um Shinji-kun..._

_Ihr fiel der lange Augenblick ein, den er vor dem Schaufenster gestanden hatte._

_Was hatte er sich angesehen?_

Sie ging die Artikel im Schaufenster durch, erinnerte sich an die Reflektion in der Scheibe.

„Er hat heute Mittag eine Zeit lang seine Aufmerksamkeit einer Schaufensterauslage gewidmet."

„Ja, und? Was hat er sich angesehen?"

„Einen Fahrradbausatz... glaube ich."

„Ein Fahrrad?"

Misato runzelte die Stirn.

Da war doch etwas in Shinji-kuns Akte bezüglich eines Fahrrades gewesen... hm...

Natürlich, Shinji-kun war ein Junge, ein Fahrrad gehörte zu den Dingen, die Jungen sich wünschten.

„Welches Geschäft?"

Rei gab bereitwillig Auskunft. Schließlich stand es in Shinji-kuns Interesse.

„Gut, Rei. Vielen Dank, das hat mir sehr weiter geholfen."

Das Mädchen mit den roten Augen nickte.

„Benötigen Sie weitere Informationen?"

„Im Augenblick nicht. - Falls du an dem Termin noch nichts vorhast - ich denke, Shinji-kun würde sich freuen, wenn du kommen würdest."

„Ich muss zuerst mit Doktor Akagi sprechen, ob sie Tests für den Tag eingeplant hat."

„Tu das, aber ich denke, sie hat an dem Tag etwas anderes zu tun."  
>Katsuragi zwinkerte<p>

Rei blinzelte.

_Wie meinte sie das jetzt wieder?_

„Ja."

„Und ansonsten..."

Misato legte den gestreckten Finger an die Lippen.

„... bleibt es unser Geheimnis, okay?"

„Ja."

*** NGE ***

Kozo Fuyutsuki, stellvertretender Kommandant von NERV, wartete am Rand des Hubschrauberlandefeldes.

Gerade war eine dunkelgraue Militärmaschine gelandet.

Eine einzelne Person war ausgestiegen, kam jetzt mit weitausholenden Schritten auf Fuyutsuki zu.

Gendo war zurückgekommen...

Der ältere Mann wartete, bis Ikari herangekommen war, sah ihn fragend an.

Der NERV-Kommandant kam geradewegs aus der Region der früheren Antarktis.

„Sie haben endlich die Lanze gefunden..." 

**7. Zwischenspiel:**

Möwen umkreisten einen Felsen, der sich aus dem Wasser erhob, es waren wenigstens zwei Dutzend Vögel.

*_Blamm_*

Wenigstens zwei Dutzend weniger eins.

*_Blamm_*

Der nächste Vogel verwandelte sich schlagartig in einen Ball aus blutigen Eingeweiden und Federn und stürzte ins Wasser.

_*Blamm*_

_*Blamm*_

_*Blamm*_

_*Blamm*_

Vier weitere Vögel stürzten ab, zwei davon mit einem letzten Kreischen, während die anderen Möwen aufgeregt flatternd die Flucht in Richtung der Küste ergriffen.

Asuka Soryu Langley blies den Rauch von der Mündung der Waffe und lud ihren Revolver in aller Seelenruhe nach.

Es handelte sich um einen alten sechsschüssigen Colt, der während des US-amerikanischen Bürgerkrieges einem Südstaatenoffizier gehört hatte. Ihr Onkel hatte ihr die Waffe, die Teil seiner recht umfangreichen Sammlung gewesen war, zu ihrem zwölften Geburtstag geschenkt und sie im Gebrauch unterrichtet, damit sich eine Sache wie mit Pietter nicht wiederholte...

Das rothaarige Mädchen presste die Lippen zusammen, bis nur noch zwei weiße blutleere Striche sichtbar waren. Es wollte sich nicht daran erinnern...

Und wie so oft zuvor gelang es ihr auch an diesem Tage, die Erinnerung zu verdrängen.

Sie lebte nicht in der Vergangenheit, aber sie dachte auch nicht an die Zukunft, lebte nur für den Augenblick.

Asuka trug einen Rollkragenpullover, dazu Jeans und Turnschuhe, sie befand sich auf dem Hauptdeck des britischen Flugzeugträgers ´_Over_ _the_ _Rainbow_´, welcher den UN-Konvoi anführte, der sie und EVA-02 nach Japan bringen sollte.

„Asuka, was machst du da?"

Sie drehte sich nicht um. Natürlich kannte sie die Stimme, zu einer anderen Zeit hätte ihre ganze Aufmerksam Ryoji Kaji gehört, doch gerade lagen die Prioritäten anders.

„Schießübungen."

„Auf arme Möwen?"

„Warum nicht? Es sind nur Vögel."

_Nur Vögel..._ in der Arkologie, in der sie aufgewachsen war, gab es keine Vögel in freier Wildbahn, der Himmel bestand aus einer Plexiglaskuppel.

Ihre Tante Ann hatte ihr zu ihrem achten Geburtstag einen Kanarienvogel geschenkt... der Vogel war vier Tage später tot gewesen... vielleicht hätte sie ihn füttern sollen...

Kaji schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Einerseits mochte er Asuka, sonst hätte er es wahrscheinlich nicht ausgehalten, von NERV-Deutschland zu ihrer Sicherheit abgestellt worden zu sein, doch in gewisser Weise war das Mädchen schlimmer als ihr Onkel, und das war nur teilweise darauf zurückzuführen, was ihr von Pietter Fresenhark angetan worden war... etwas, wofür er sich die Hauptschuld gab, hätte er damals nur eher gehandelt... dann wäre das Verbrechen wahrscheinlich verhindert worden und Larsen hätte seine Nichte nicht zu einer... _Killerin_… ausgebildet...

„Mit dem alten Ding?"

„Es fordert mein Können heraus."

Sie hob die neu geladene Waffe, suchte nach weiteren Zielen, doch der Himmel war leer, rings um den Flugzeugträger waren nur Wasser und die anderen Schiffe des Konvois.

Asuka zuckte mit den Schultern, sicherte den Colt und steckte ihn in den Hosenbund.

„Aber der Admiral ist nicht gerade begeistert."

„Pffft. Was interessiert mich der olle Admiral?"

„Immerhin ist es sein Schiff."

_Nicht gerade begeistert_ war die sehr geschönte Version; Admiral Horner war regelrecht an die Decke gegangen, als er gesehen hatte, dass auf seinem Schiff eine Vierzehnjährige mit einer Waffe herumballerte.

Wieder zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern.

Was ging sie der Admiral an? Auch er erhielt seine Anweisungen letztlich von NERV.

Der Konvoi war am gestrigen Abend aufgebrochen und befand sich inzwischen auf Höhe der iberischen Halbinsel. Sobald die Schiffe die Riffe und Sandbänke der früheren europäischen Küstenlinie hinter sich gelassen hatten, würden sie Fahrt aufnehmen und den Atlantik überqueren. Der Admiral hatte sich für die Strecke durch den Panamakanal entschieden, da ihm die Suez-Region derzeit aufgrund dortiger militärischer Streitigkeiten zwischen Israel und - wie üblich - allen anderen zu unsicher für seine Fracht erschienen war. Für die Reise war eine Zeit von insgesamt zweieinhalb Wochen veranschlagt worden.  
>Bald würden sie die rote See erreichen, jenen Teil der Weltmeere, der seit dem Second Impact die Reste der Antarktis umgab und sich in blutigen Fingern nach Norden erstreckte – einer dieser Ausläufer reichte bis zur Südküste Japans. Der Gedanke an diesen roten Ozean ohne jedes Leben ließ sie innerlich erschaudern.<p>

„Hast du irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"

Sie duzte den älteren Mann schon seit einiger Zeit. In ihren Augen war Ryoji Kaji ein richtiger Mann, kein Mistkerl wie ihr Vater... oder ein Vergewaltiger wie Pietter...

„Nein."

Er wusste, worauf sie sich bezog.

„Ich habe nichts von deinem Onkel gehört."

„Ja..."

Sie senkte den Kopf, starrte über die Reling ins Wasser.

Seit fast drei Wochen galt Onkel Wolf als verschollen.

Und sein direkter Vorgesetzter, der stellvertretende Direktor, war vor zwei Wochen bei einem Flugzeugabsturz getötet worden, der insgesamt 183 Menschenleben gefordert hatte.

Am gleichen Tag hatte sie die Mitteilung erhalten, dass EVA-02 in Japan benötigt wurde...

„Er wird sich schon melden."

„Nein, wird er nicht."

„Wieso nicht? Commander Larsen ist ein zäher Hund."

„Aber das hilft ihm doch nichts, wenn er... wenn er tot ist!"

„Wie kommst du darauf? Solange wir nichts Näheres wissen..."

„Weil alle mich früher oder später verlassen und sterben, Kaji." entgegnete Asuka ohne jedes Gefühl in der Stimme, während sich ihr Blick zum Horizont richtete.

Sie löste sich von der Reling und setzte sich in den Liegestuhl, der an Deck stand, den sie von daheim mitgebracht hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn nur an Deck aufgestellt, um Admiral Horner zu provozieren, der Brite ging sehr leicht in die Luft, wie sie schon am vorherigen Abend festgestellt hatte, zudem hielt er überhaupt nichts davon, einem Kind, wie er sich ausgedrückt hatte, eine Waffe wie den EVANGELION anzuvertrauen. Als ob sie sich darum scherte, was er meinte, dafür war sie nicht ausgebildet worden, sie war als Pilotin ausgewählt und trainiert worden, um den Engeln in den Arsch zu treten!

_Und wenn das dem Admiral nicht passte, konnte er ruhig daran ersticken!_

Sie nahm die Mappe mit den Dossiers der anderen beiden Piloten, die sie noch von ihrem Onkel erhalten hatte, bevor er zu seinem letzten Einsatz aufgebrochen war, und schlug sie auf.

Asuka konnte die anderen beiden Piloten jetzt schon nicht leiden.

Ganz klar hatten sie ihre Positionen nur aufgrund von Beziehungen, das First Child war der Protegé des NERV-Oberkommandierenden und das Third Child sein Sohn, da musste doch einfach familiäre Bevorzugung vorliegen, auch wenn es hieß, Shinji Ikari hätte gleich im ersten Anlauf einen EVA kontrollieren können - das war doch gar nicht möglich, sie selbst hatte Jahre gebraucht, um die Minimalanforderungen der Synchronverbindung zu schaffen, da wurde doch etwas schöngeredet. Und dazu sein Persönlichkeitsprofil, einen solchen Waschlappen hatte sie bisher noch nicht gesehen, dem Jungen stand das Wort ´_Loser_´ in dicken Lettern praktisch auf die Stirn tätowiert! Aber das Mädchen war noch schlimmer, angeblich immer kontrolliert und ohne Gefühle, wie eine Maschine... oder eine Puppe... und Puppen hasste sie aus tiefsten Herzen. Diese unnatürlich roten Augen und die blasse Haut... dabei war diese Rei Ayanami gar kein Albino, sonst wäre auch ihr Haar weiß gewesen. Wahrscheinlich nur Kontaktlinsen, gefärbtes Haar und der Versuch, auf den längst wieder abgefahrenen Gothic-Zug aufzuspringen, an dem Mädchen war wahrscheinlich gar nichts echt. Und was ihr Synchratio anging - bisher war sie bei jedem Einsatz verletzt worden, so gut konnte sie also gar nicht sein. Und beim letzten hatte sie sogar ihren EVA fast geschrottet!

Nein, diesen beiden Nieten konnte man beim besten Willen nicht das Schicksal der Menschheit anvertrauen. Aber dafür hatte man ja sie, Asuka Soryu Langley, nach Japan gerufen, damit jemand die Sache in die Hand nahm! Ihr wäre das jedenfalls nicht passiert, sie hätte die Engel, die bisher aufgetaucht waren, im Handumdrehen erledigt, dessen war sie sich sicher... 

**Kapitel 16 - Kreuztests**

Auf so ziemlich jeder Schule gibt es einen Schüler, welcher seine Mitschüler drangsaliert. - Nicht, weil er mit ihnen Streit hat, sondern weil er es kann, weil er größer und stärker als die anderen ist und ihnen leicht Furcht einzuflößen vermag.

In der Mittelschule von Tokio-3 hieß dieser Schüler Masamoto und ging in die 3-D, was wahrscheinlich auch den Höhepunkt seiner schulischen Laufbahn darstellen würde. Er war aufgrund des Umstandes, dass er mehrere Klassenstufen hatte wiederholen müssen, bereits neunzehneinhalb, doch die Tatsache, dass sein Vater ein hochdekorierter Offizier war, dem zur Zeit die West-Verteidigung von Tokio-3 unterstand, hatte starken Einfluss darauf, dass Masamoto wegen seines Betragens immer noch nicht von der Schule geflogen war, sondern vielmehr quasi mitgeschleift wurde, da auch die meisten Lehrer ihn fürchteten.

Masamoto rauchte, fuhr ein Motorrad und schwänzte wenigstens die Hälfte des Unterrichtes, da er viel lieber mit anderen Gleichaltrigen aus der Region herumhing, wenn Frauen dabei waren, umso besser. Sein Vater reagierte auf die verhaltenen Beschwerden mit Standpauken, die ignoriert wurden, sowie mit Streichung des Taschengeldes. Letzteres traf Masamoto schon härter, schließlich brauchte er das Geld für Bier, Zigaretten und Sprit

Seit dem letzten Engelangriff war mittlerweile über eine Woche vergangen und Masamoto war wieder einmal knapp bei Kasse. Inzwischen war er längst dazu übergegangen, den anderen Schülern dessen Taschen- und Essensgeld abzupressen. Niemand legte sich mit ihm an, der noch klar bei Verstand war.

Nur um einige Schüler der 2-A hatte er bisher einen weiten Bogen gemacht, so auch um Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami, das rotäugige Mädchen machte ihn einfach nervös - wenn diese Augen nicht gewesen wären, hätte er sie garantiert nicht von der Bettkante gestoßen, wenn sich eine entsprechende Gelegenheit ergeben hätte - und der Junge war der Sohn des NERV-Oberbosses, mit dem man sich besser auch nicht anlegte, schließlich kontrollierte NERV letztendlich die ganze Stadt. Eine weitere Person, mit der Masamoto nichts zu tun haben wollte, war Toji Suzuhara, da dieser fast so groß war wie er selbst und um einiges durchtrainierter, wie Masamoto hatte erfahren müssen, als er Suzuharas Kumpel Aida hatte ausnehmen wollen... aber der Kampf war auch nicht fair gewesen, schließlich hatte er Suzuhara nicht von hinten anspringen können!

Jetzt war er wieder auf der Suche nach einem Opfer, welches er um seine Barschaft erleichtern konnte.

Sein Blick fiel auf Hikari Horaki, die während der Mittagspause den Schulhof verließ und in der Mädchentoilette an der Sporthalle verschwand.

Verdammte Schlampe... die Klassensprecherin der 2-A tat immer furchtbar wichtig, der hätte er schon längst mal Bescheid stoßen müssen... aber hübsch war sie, ohne Zweifel.

Er legte sich auf die Lauer.

Als Hikari den Waschraum verließ, wuchs plötzlich vor ihr ein unrasierter und übel nach Bier und Zigarettendunst stinkender Bursche aus dem Boden, der ihr flüchtig von Sehen bekannt war - Masamoto, der Rüpel aus der 3-D...

Sie zuckte heftig zusammen, wollte zurück in den Waschraum, doch der größere schlug die Tür zu.

„Nix da, du bleibst hier."

„Was..."

„Was ich will? Gib mir dein Geld."

Hikari schluckte. Ihre Knie schlotterten.

„Ich... ich... ich schreie!"

Masamoto grinste breit.

„Mach doch. Wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast... wäre schade um dein Gesicht, Kleine. Also, her mit der..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn da wurde er an der Schulter gepackt, herumgerissen und blickte im nächsten Moment in das wütende Gesicht von Toji Suzuhara.

„Du schon wieder", knurrte Toji. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, den Scheiß zu lassen!"

Hikari konnte nur zusehen, obwohl ihr Verstand ihr zuzurufen schien, sie solle laufen.

_Suzuhara war ihr zu Hilfe geeilt..._

Kensuke Aida tauchte neben ihr auf und zerrte sie zur Seite.

Er hätte viel lieber den Kampf beobachtet und mit der Videokamera aufgezeichnet, aber Toji hatte ihm aufgetragen, ´_Hikari in Sicherheit_ _zu bringen´_, während er den Schläger beschäftigte. Kensuke hatte zwar gewusst, dass sein Freund eigentlich ein Herz aus Gold hatte - außer er war stinksauer - und dass er die Klassensprecherin mochte - auch wenn er das nie gesagt hatte, aber das breite Grinsen, mit dem er sie manchmal betrachtete, wenn die Unterrichtsstunden ihren Tiefstpunkt erreicht hatten, sprach Bände -, aber dass er so weit gehen würde, hätte er doch nicht gedacht.

Dabei waren sie einfach um die Ecke gebogen, als Toji plötzlich stehen geblieben war und Kensuke rasch Anweisungen erteilt hatte, ehe er auf Masamoto losgegangen war.

„Suzuhara... Noch mal überraschst du mich nicht", zischte Masamoto und schlug ansatzlos zu, hämmerte dem anderen die Faust in den Magen.

Toji blähte die Backen auf, als ihm die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben wurde, besaß aber noch ausreichend Geistesgegenwärtigkeit, nach hinten auszuweichen und so dem Folgeschlag zu entgehen.

„Glück... nur Glück, Mistkerl..."

Er konterte, verpasste dem größeren einen kräftigen Schlag gegen das Kinn, den dieser jedoch grinsend wegsteckte.

Dafür schmerzte jetzt Tojis Hand.

Dann krachte er auch schon mit dem Rücken gegen den Unterstand der Mülltonnen, dessen Tür nachgab.

„Ich stopf dich in den Schrank und dann in eine Tonne, Großmaul!"

Masamoto holte mit der Faust aus, zielte genau auf Tojis Nase, der sich nicht richtig bewegen konnte, weil er in der Tür eingeklemmt war.

Die Faust erreichte nie ihr Ziel...

Jemand packte Masamotos Unterarm, nutzte dessen eigenen Schwung aus und drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken.

„Argh..."

Der Schläger ging in die Knie, blickte über die Schulter, wer ihn da eiskalt erwischt hatte, sah in ein Paar wütend funkelnde, scharlachrote Augen.

„Nie wieder." flüsterte Rei Ayanami, gab Masamoto dann einen Stoß, der ihn zu Boden beförderte und wandte sich Suzuhara zu.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Mitschüler Suzuhara?"

Toji schüttelte benommen den Kopf.

„Etwas angeschlagen. Wow, gute Aktion, Ayanami!"

Er befreite sich aus seiner misslichen Lage und sah auf Masamoto herab.

Der stemmte sich gerade wieder auf die Ellenbogen.

„Das wird euch noch leidtun! Suzuhara, dich Schwuchtel nehme ich mir noch vor!"

Toji trat ihm in die Seite.

„Schwuchtel? Wen nennst du hier eine Schwuchtel?"

„Au! Wenn dich die kleine Schlampe nicht..."

Rei hielt ihn von weiteren Tritten ab.

„Es genügt, Mitschüler Suzuhara."

Kurz sah er sie wütend an, nickte dann.

„Okay. - Hey, Masamoto, sieht so aus, als ob Ayanami dich gerade vor den Prügeln deines Lebens bewahrt hat!"

Er wandte sich ab, ging zu Kensuke und Hikari, die an der Ecke standen.

Rei folgte ihm.

„Suzuhara, bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Hikari besorgt.

„Klar doch."

Toji versuchte zu grinsen, schaffte aber nur eine Grimasse.

„Wenn es nur nicht so weh tun würde", flüsterte er.

„Uh, der erste Hacken war wirklich mörderisch." meinte Kensuke.

„Aber ich hab´s ihm zurückgezahlt. So ein blödes Schwein."

Toji blickte Ayanami an, die teilnahmslos bei ihnen stand.

„Danke, Ayanami, ich habe doch leicht in der Klemme gesteckt."

Sie nahm seinen Dank mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis.

„Warum bist du eigentlich dazwischen gegangen?" wollte Kensuke wissen.

„Ich schulde der Klassensprecherin etwas."

„Oh, echt?"

Der Junge mit der Brille sah Hikari an.

„Was denn?"

„Äh... nichts Besonderes..." wich Hikari aus. „Suzuhara-kun, tut es sehr weh?"

Tojis Augen leuchteten auf, als er mitbekam, wie sie ihn nannte.

„Nicht mehr so. - Wobei, vielleicht könntest du ja mal Handauflegen oder so..."

„Suzuhara, das..."

„Ah, war doch nur ein Spaß."

Er grinste breit, verzog aber sofort wieder sein Gesicht.

„Uhm, ja... ich könnte einen Eisbeutel von der Schulkrankenschwester holen."

„Das... ähm... das wäre sicher eine gute Idee... und sehr... uhm... nett von dir."

Reis Augenbrauen wanderten unmerklich einen halben Millimeter nach oben.

Mitschüler Suzuhara verhielt sich anders als üblich, jedoch nur gegenüber der Klassensprecherin.

„Ich hole ihn dir schnell."

Hikari warf Toji ein Lächeln zu und eilte zum Hauptgebäude.

„Toji, du Hengst! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut mit Mädchen kannst!" grinste Kensuke.

„Schnauze, Ken! Das ist nichts, worüber man sich lustig macht!"

„Hui, ist ja gut. Äh... - Hey, Ayanami, wo ist Shinji?"

„Tests."

„Wegen des EVAs? Oh, ich wäre auch so gerne ein Pilot, es muss toll sein, mit so einem Mecha..."

„Hm, sei dir da mal nicht so sicher", brummte Toji, dem Shinjis Gesichtsausdruck nur allzu gut noch im Gedächtnis war, als dieser mit ihnen in der Kapsel gegen den zweiten Engel gekämpft hatte.

Suzuharas Worte überraschten Rei, er schien eine seltsame Weisheit mit ihnen an den Tag zu legen.

„Suzuhara-kun hat recht, die Gefahr überwiegt alles andere." erklärte sie und fragte sich im nächsten Moment, weshalb sie Mitschüler Suzuharas Namen gerade mit dem familiären Suffix für ´_Freund_´ versehen hatte. Suzuhara und Aida waren Shinjis Freunde, wenn auch auf einer anderen Ebene als sie. Und sollte sie Shinjis Freunde nicht auch als ihre Freunde betrachten, nur eben dass Freund und Freund nicht zwangsläufig dasselbe bedeuten musste...?

Und darin lag auch der Grund, der sie zum Handeln veranlasst hatte...  
><em>Da waren sie wieder, diese sich im Kreis drehenden Gedankengänge, die alles derart verkomplizierten…<em>

„Ich muss gehen."

Ihrer Ansicht nach genügte diese Mitteilung als gleichzeitiger Abschiedsgruß.

Sie ließ die beiden stehen und ging auf das nächste Tor zu, welches vom Schulgelände zur Straße führte.

Masamoto war inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen.

Seine Rippen schmerzten höllisch von dem Tritt, den er kassiert hatte, doch viel stärker war sein Stolz verletzt worden - schließlich hatte ihn eine Tussi aufs Kreuz gelegt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das rotäugige Miststück das geschafft hatte, vielleicht mit einem Judo-Griff oder einfach nur Glück, aber es würde ihr kein zweites Mal gelingen. Mal sehen, wie ihr Gesicht mit ein paar blauen Flecken, Prellungen und Schnittwunden aussah...

Bei diesem Gedanken zog er sein Springmesser aus der Hosentasche und ließ es aufschnappen, während er Ayanami vom Schulgelände folgte.

Und danach würde er sich den großmäuligen Suzuhara und dessen Kumpel vornehmen - und dann die kleine Schlampe von Klassensprecherin...

Er grinste breit, entblößte ein tiefgelbes, schadhaftes Gebiss.

Und dann verging ihm plötzlich das Grinsen und blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, als er des roten Lichtpunktes gewahr wurde, der auf seiner Jacke direkt über dem Herzen erschienen war.

Er sah nach schräg oben, die Fassade des gegenüberliegenden Hauses hinauf, ohne sehen zu können, woher der Lichtpunkt kam.

Zwei weitere erschienen auf seinem Oberkörper, tanzten über seine Brust, vereinten sich mit dem ersten, gingen bei jedem Atemzug leicht auseinander, nur um sogleich wieder zusammenzufinden.

Masamoto brach der kalte Angstschweiß aus.

_Scharfschützen... Scheiße! Das rotäugige Miststück gehörte ja zu den EVA-Piloten... und war damit für NERV wichtig..._

Wieder starrte er auf die drei Lichtpunkte.

Einer der drei wanderte langsam aufwärts.

Masamoto hob eine Hand, hielt sie schräg in den Lichtstrahl, verfolgte den Lauf... der Lichtpunkt wanderte weiter, bis er auf seiner Stirn zur Ruhe kam.

Die Warnung war eindeutig.

In dieser Sekunde verlor Masamoto, Tyrann des Pausenhofes und Schrecken aller schwächeren Mitschüler, die Kontrolle über seine Blase...

*** NGE ***

Shinji war deprimiert.

Nicht nur deprimiert wie üblich, sondern regelrecht geknickt.

In diesem Zustand befand er sich seit dem gestrigen Nachmittag, als er von Misato sein Taschengeld für diesen Monat erhalten hatte. Er war sofort zu dem Geschäft gegenüber der Schule gelaufen, nur um festzustellen, dass das Fahrrad aus dem Schaufenster verschwunden war. Und der Laden hatte auch kein weiteres mehr auf Lager gehabt.

Da hatte er endlich das nötige Geld und dann war es fort...

Und deshalb war er deprimiert, da hatten auch Misatos aufbauende Worte nichts genutzt, als er nach mehrmaligen Fragen ihrerseits schließlich damit herausgerückt war.

Aber immerhin war gestern mit der Post sein Cello angekommen... das verdammte Teil... wenn es nicht ein Geschenk gewesen wäre, hätte er es längst zum Feuermachen benutzt!

Sein Gemütszustand wirkte sich auch auf die Testergebnisse aus - Doktor Akagi hatte die für den Vormittag angesetzten Synchrontests schließlich mit einem tiefen Seufzen abgebrochen und ihn zum Duschen geschickt. Für den Nachmittag standen weitere Tests an, die ominösen Kreuztests, wie der Doktor gesagt hatte.

Dafür hatte Shinji dann entdeckt, dass es im Hauptquartier ein frei zugängliches Dampfbad gab. Wenn es einen Ort gab, an dem er sich richtig entspannen konnte, dann war das in der Badewanne. Und da sonst niemand anwesend war, kam das fast auf das gleiche heraus.

Das einzige, das störte, waren die sich ständig wiederholenden Bilder auf dem großen Fernsehbildschirm unter der Decke, Ton gab es keinen, doch es schien eine Art Werbefilm für NERV zu sein. Wozu sollte NERV Werbung machen? Wenn es um Finanzierungsbeihilfen ging, konnte sein Vater doch einfach verschiedene Leute in Grund und Boden starren...

_Es war alles so deprimierend..._

„Shinji-kun?"

Diese Stimme... Rei, es war Reis Stimme. Aber was machte sie hier?

Wie spät war es? Viel zu spät... Sicher wollte sie ihn holen... er hatte sie gar nicht hereinkommen hören...

_Er war nackt!_

„Argh! Rei!"

Hastig bedeckte er seine Blöße und drehte sich noch immer im Wasser sitzend um.

Rei stand am Eingang, sie trug weder Schuhe noch Strümpfe und sah ihn fragend-erschrocken an.

_Er hatte sie erschreckt... das hatte er nicht gewollt..._

„Rei, was... was machst du hier?"

Die Antwort brauchte eine Weile, wenn auch nur Sekundenbruchteile länger als gewöhnlich.

„Doktor Akagi sagte, ich solle dich holen. Sie will mit den Kreuztests beginnen."

„Uh... ja... Geh doch schon mal... ahm... geh doch schon mal vor..."

„Ich soll dich mitbringen, Shinji-kun."

„Rei, ich... ich bin nackt."

Sie blinzelte, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie eine Situation nicht auf Anhieb verstand und darüber nachdenken musste, um sie einordnen zu können.

Shinji-kun war nackt, ja, dass er keine Kleidung trug, zumal er im heißen Wasser saß, war ihr bereits aufgefallen. Mit Kleidung zu baden hätte auch auf eine seltsame Veranlagung hingedeutet. Weshalb also legte er solche Betonung darauf? Die Anweisung, die sie erhalten hatte, lautete doch, ihn mitzubringen... Oder lag es daran, dass er sich ihr nicht unbekleidet zeigen wollte? Seltsam, wirklich seltsam... Wenn sie die Zeit gehabt hätte, hätte sie wahrscheinlich sogar in Erwägung gezogen, sich zu ihm zu gesellen, schließlich empfand sie das warme Wasser als äußerst entspannend. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit dazu.

„Das sehe ich."

„Du... was?"

Er sah nach unten, um sich zu vergewissern, dass seine Hände immer noch alles bedeckten, was er als bedeckenswert erachtete.

„Uhm... könntest du vielleicht... ahm, draußen warten, bis ich mir etwas übergezogen habe?"

„Natürlich, Shinji-kun."

Shinji atmete bereits auf, als sie anstelle sich umzudrehen eine Frage stellte:

„Warum?"

Er zuckte zusammen, hätte beinahe die Hände gehoben, um seine Worte mit Gesten zu unterstreichen.

„Weil... uhm... weil ich ein Junge und du ein... ah... ein Mädchen bist."

„Die anatomischen Unterschiede sind mir bekannt. Ist es dir unangenehm, von mir so gesehen zu werden?"

Darauf wahrheitsgemäß mit einem ´_Ja_´ zu antworten, wäre ihm schwergefallen, zumal sich hinter der Schutzmauer seiner Hände etwas zu regen begann, als einen Moment lang die Erinnerung an den Anblick in ihrem Apartment seine Wahrnehmung überlagerte.

„Uhm... ich... Rei, bitte."

Shinji sah sie mit einem flehenden Dackelblick an.

Shinji-kuns Blick bewirkte etwas bei ihr. In Verbindung mit diesem Blick fühlte sie sich unfähig, ihm seine Bitte abzuschlagen, auch wenn er ihr immer noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte, jedenfalls keine direkte. Andererseits war es doch offensichtlich, dass es ihm peinlich war. Aber warum? Sie hatte ihn bereits in der Umkleidekabine gesehen, als er seine PlugSuit angelegt hatte... sie würde wohl die Klassensprecherin danach fragen müssen, das hatte sie ohnehin vorgehabt, nur war die Angelegenheit mit Suzuhara-kun und Aida-kun dazwischengekommen.

Rei nickte ruckartig und verließ das Bad.

„Puh..."

Shinji stieß die Luft aus. Dann sah er sich nach einem Handtuch um.

Seine PlugSuit lag bereits an der Seite, es war sein Reserveanzug, der andere war nach den Tests in der Reinigung, da das LCL dazu neigte, sich an den Gelenken abzulagern und das Gewebe generell an Flexibilität verlor, wenn die LCL-Flüssigkeit auf dem Stoff eintrocknete.

Seltsamerweise waren seine Depressionen wie fortgewischt...

*** NGE ***

Die Kreuztests waren eigentlich gewöhnliche Synchrontests, nur dass zum einen zwei Piloten gleichzeitig getestet wurden und dass zum anderen sie den EntryPlug des jeweils anderen benutzten, über den Grund dafür hatte Akagi sich nicht ausgelassen.

Die Plugs würden auch nicht in die Steuernerven der EVAs eingeführt werden, sondern waren über einen dicken Strang aus unzähligen Kabeln mit dem Computer des Testcenters und über diesen mit den MAGI-Rechnern verbunden, welche die Testbedingungen simulieren würden.

Der EntryPlug von EVA-00 war fast identisch mit dem von EVA-01, Shinji hatte nur die Sitzeinstellungen etwas ändern müssen.

Er saß ruhig und abwartend in dem Pilotensitz, während um ihn herum das LCL anstieg - er war immer noch der Ansicht, dass Menschen nicht dazu gemacht waren, unter Wasser zu existieren, sonst hätten sie Kiemen statt Lungen, aber es wurde von Mal zu Mal einfacher, den Würgereflex zu unterdrücken und die Flüssigkeit einfach in die Lungen strömen zu lassen, angenehmer wurde es allerdings nicht.

„Wir fangen jetzt an. Zuerst bist du dran Shinji-kun." erklärte Akagi über ComLink.

Shinji konzentrierte sich.

_Da war etwas... ein seltsamer Sinneseindruck..._

_Ein Geruch..._

„Es riecht nach Rei..." murmelte er.

„Hm, was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich... nichts..."

_Da war noch mehr... Bilder... Gedanken... alles strömte auf ihn ein..._

„Shinji, abbrechen!"

„Was?"

Er fühlte sich benommen.

„Da war eine Rückkopplung. - Maya, rekonfigurieren. - Shinji, ich komme gleich auf dich zurück, ja?"

„Äh, ja."

Eine Rückkopplung? Aber er war doch gar nicht mit einem EVA verbunden!

Und diese Bilder... das mussten Reis Erinnerungen gewesen sein... aber alles war undeutlich gewesen, wie durch den Boden einer Glasflasche...

*** NGE ***

„Rei?"

„Bereit."

Es war nur ein Test... kein Kontakt mit einem EVA, kein Risiko, der Dunkelheit zu begegnen...

Sie spürte die simulierten Signale, die über die Synchron-Verbindung bei ihr eingingen.

_Dieser Geruch..._

_Es roch nach Shinji-kun..._

_Nein... kein Geruch... ein Bewusstseinsrückstand... etwas von Shinji-kun war im Kurzzeitgedächtnis des EntryPlugs zurückgeblieben, wie ein Schatten... verschwommene Erinnerungen... da war... sie selbst..._

_Sie war in seinen Erinnerungen._

_In seinen Erinnerungen war sie unbekleidet... die Erinnerung stammte aus ihrem Apartment..._

_Und da waren Gefühle, die den Eindruck begleiteten... Shinji-kun hatte Erregung verspürt..._

_Sah er sie so? Als... Lustobjekt? Hatte sie sich so in ihm geirrt?_

_Aber da war noch etwas... es war ihm peinlich gewesen... er hatte sich geschämt, sie so gesehen zu haben... also doch nicht...?_

_Eine weitere Erinnerung... die Nacht auf dem Berg..._

Sie hörte sich selbst ´_Leb_ _wohl_´ sagen, spürte den inneren Schmerz, den Shinji-kun dabei verspürt hatte. Dabei waren es doch nur zwei Worte gewesen, hatte sie sich von ihm verabschieden wollen, falls einer von ihnen den Kampf nicht überlebte...

_Wenn sie gewusst hätte, wie er darauf reagierte..._

_Und dann... sah sie sich lächeln._

_So sah sie also aus, wenn sie lächelte... oder besser, so sah Shinji-kun sie..._

_Sympathie... Begehren... Freundschaft..._

Es verwirrte sie, sie konnte die Fülle an Eindrücken nicht verstehen oder verarbeiten.

_Hatte eine solche Freundschaft Zukunft? Sie waren ähnlich und doch verschieden..._

An dieser Stelle einfach einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, einfach alles wieder unter Befehlen und Gewohnheiten vergraben... die Versuchung existierte. Weiterzumachen würde viel Mut erfordern, wahrscheinlich mehr Mut als sie besaß...

_´Du bist stark, Ayanami...´_

Shinji-kuns Stimme, die Stimme seiner Erinnerungen, die ihr Mut zuzusprechen schien...

Selbst der Schatten seiner Gegenwart vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, die Gewissheit, nicht allein zu sein.

_Mut..._

_Würde sie diesen Mut besitzen?_

„Gut, Rei, wir sind fertig."

„Ja."

*** NGE ***

„Shinji-kun, wir sind fertig."

„Uhm, ja, gut."

Beim zweiten Anlauf hatte es keine Schwierigkeiten gegeben.

Zwar waren wieder verschwommene Bilder auf ihn eingeströmt, doch er hatte weder versucht, sie zu verstehen, noch sie abzublocken. Ihm war gewesen, als wäre Rei ihm so nahe wie in der Nacht nach dem Kampf, als er sie festgehalten hatte. Zum ersten Mal war der Aufenthalt in einem EntryPlug für ihn angenehm, konnte er sich einfach gehenlassen in seinen Gedanken.

_Rei... war sie das? Lag das an dem Schatten ihrer Gegenwart?_

In Gedanken versunken verließ er den EntryPlug und wechselte in die Umkleidekabine über. Gerade, als er den Dekompressionsschalter am Handgelenk betätigen wollte, bemerkte er, dass er nicht allein war. Rei hockte auf der anderen Bank - wenigstens trug sie ihre PlugSuit - und starrte ein Loch in die Wand.

„Rei? Ich... ah... ich wollte dich nicht stören... uhm... ich nehme nur meine Sachen und dann..."

Schon hatte er das Bündel mit seiner Kleidung aus seinem Spind geholt und wollte den Raum wieder verlassen - sicher fand er im Hauptquartier irgendwo einen anderen Duschraum, wo er sich das LCL von der Haut waschen konnte... doch Rei zeigte keine Reaktion, schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

Was war mit ihr los? Stimmte etwas nicht?

Wenn er in ihrem Plug ihre Erinnerungen gesehen hatte... dann hatte sie womöglich in seinem Plug... seine Erinnerungen wahrgenommen... seine Gefühle... vielleicht seinen Hass auf seinen Vater... oder seine Erinnerungen an ihre nackte Haut... Vielleicht hielt sie ihn jetzt für ein Monster... weil sie gesehen hatte, was in ihm vorging...

Was sollte er tun?

Er öffnete und schloss die Faust immer wieder, während er ansonsten reglos vor ihr stand und überlegte.

Wenn seine Erinnerungen sie verwirrt hatten, konnte er vielleicht noch etwas richtigstellen... verhindern, dass sie ihn hasste... er wollte sie nicht verlieren...

Langsam setzte er sich neben sie.

„Rei?"

Wieder antwortete sie nicht.

„Uhm... also... ich weiß nicht, was du in dem Plug gesehen hast... ich habe... nein, ich habe eigentlich nichts gesehen... äh... ich meine, also, gesehen habe ich schon etwas, aber nicht verstanden... und... ahm..."

Sie reagierte immer noch nicht.

Vielleicht...

Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand, hielt sie in den seinen, spürte die Wärme ihrer Haut sogar durch die Handelemente beider Suits.

„Rei, bitte, sag etwas..."

Sie drehte den Kopf, blickte ihn an.

„Shinji-kun... wie lange sitzt du dort schon?"

„Uhm..."

Rei senkte den Blick auf ihre Hand, zog diese aber nicht weg.

„Was siehst du?"

„Rei? Ich, ahm, ich verstehe nicht."

Sie hob den Blick, sah ihm in die Augen.

„Shinji-kun, was siehst du?"

Er begriff nicht, was sie meinte, sah zur Seite.

Rei hob die andere Hand, legte sie auf seine Wange, übte sanften Druck aus, bis er sie wieder ansah.

„Was siehst du?"

„Rei, ich..."

Shinji blinzelte.

„Ich sehe dich... ich meine... uhm... ich sehe dich... und den Raum und..."

Er hob die Schultern.

„Ja." erwiderte sie mit leichter Enttäuschung in der Stimme.

_Warum konnten Menschen nicht einfach sagen, was sie dachten, was sie fühlten... aber sie sagte es ja auch nicht..._

*** NGE ***

„Klassensprecherin?"

Hikari musste nicht aufblicken, um zu wissen, wer vor ihr stand, die ruhige Stimme war einmalig.

„Rei?"

„Könntest du mir... ich habe noch weitere Fragen..."

Hikari seufzte unhörbar.

Sie wollte helfen, jedoch war Ayanamis Art, Fragen zu stellen, wirklich entnervend.

„Ist das Dach frei?"

„Ich denke schon."

Hikari nickte.

„Gehen wir ´rauf und reden unter vier Augen."

Innerlich stählte sie sich gegen alle denkbaren Fragen, egal wie peinlich diese sein mochten, während sie Ayanami auf das Dach der Schule folgte.

„Worüber möchtest du mit mir reden?"

„Ich... ahm..."

Rei senkte den Blick.

Hikari hielt den Atem an.

Ayanami schien nicht so kontrolliert und ruhig wie gewöhnlich, eher aufgewühlt.

„Was?"

„Jungs." stieß Rei hervor und wurde rot.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja. Ich bin nur... verwirrt... Klassensprecherin... Hikari... woran kann man bemerken, dass ein Junge einen mag?"

Hikari holte tief Atem.

„Das ist nicht leicht zu erklären."

„Das hast du bereits bei unserem letzten Gespräch gesagt."

„Ja... das hängt wohl mit dem Thema zusammen."

Sie trat bis an die Brüstung und lehnte sich dagegen.

„Schau mal, dort drüben... auf dem Sportplatz."

„Dort trainiert das Läuferteam der Schule."

„Ja. Toji... Suzuhara-kun... gehört dazu."

„Bekannt. Er trägt ständig die Teamkleidung."

_Weshalb sprach die Klassensprecherin über Mitschüler Suzuhara?_

_Sollte sie vielleicht..._

„Weißt du... da denkt man eine halbe Ewigkeit, der freche Bursche in der letzten Reihe schneidet ständig Grimassen in deinem Rücken oder macht in einer Tour dumme Witze... dass er nur Muskeln hat und kein Hirn und immer nur Unfug macht... und dann steckst du in Schwierigkeiten und plötzlich steht er da wie ein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung und hilft dir... oder versucht es zumindest...""

_Nur dass dieser ´_Ritter_´ ohne ihr Eingreifen Prügel bezogen hätte..._

„Du sprichst von dir und Suzuhara-kun."

„Ja... wir waren gestern nach diesem... Zwischenfall zusammen ein Eis essen. Er ist ganz nett... und er kann ganz witzig sein, wenn er will."

„Du magst ihn."

„Äh..."

Jetzt war es an Hikari, rot zu werden.

„Ich denke schon. Er bringt mich zum Lachen."

„Shinji-kun bringt mich zum Lächeln."

Eine Feststellung. Musste Shinji-kun sie erst zum Lachen bringen, damit sie sicher sein konnte, ihn zu mögen, oder war die Äußerung der Klassensprecherin nur ein Beispiel?

„Das klingt, als würdest du ihn mögen."

„Ja. In seiner Nähe wird mir warm in der Brust."

„Ah…" Hikari legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Ja, das klingt wirklich so."

„Aber ich weiß nicht, wie er mich sieht."

„Wie er... ah... wie er von dir denkt?"

„Ja."

„Das ist wirklich schwierig... Er ist recht still... Soll ich mal für dich vorfühlen?"

„Das würdest du... nein, ich benötige zunächst nur einen Rat."

Und sie berichtete kurz von der geplanten Überraschungsparty.

„Soweit ich weiß, ist es üblich, zu einem Geburtstag ein Geschenk mitzubringen."

„Ja. Hm, das richtet sich natürlich danach, wie ihr zueinander steht... oder wünscht er sich etwas... nein, du kannst ihn ja nicht fragen, sonst wäre es keine Überraschung mehr... hm..."

„Genau. Ich bin mir unsicher, was für Shinji-kun geeignet wäre. Ich kenne mich nicht aus mit sozialen Zusammenkünften."

„Du möchtest ihm zeigen, dass du ihn magst, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Ich möchte… dass auch ihm warm wird."

„Also sollte es etwas von dir sein... du könntest ihm einen Kuchen backen."

„Nein."

„Nein? Hast du keinen Ofen?"

„Nein."

„Hm, vielleicht... wenn du bei mir vorbeikommst..."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie man einen Kuchen herstellt."

„Das ist doch ganz einfach."

„Ich habe keine Kenntnisse, wie man Nahrung zubereitet."

„Äh... Moment... du willst mir sagen, dass du nicht kochen kannst?"

„Korrekt."

„Oh... Dann muss das Kantinenessen bei NERV ja ausgezeichnet sein."

_Oder vielleicht kochte jemand anders für sie._

„Nein."

Hikari entschied sich, nicht weiterzufragen, sonst taten sich womöglich weitere Abgründe auf.

„Oder du schenkst ihm etwas Handgemachtes, ein Taschentuch, in das du seinen Namen gestickt hast, oder so."

„Auch in dieser Beziehung besitze ich keine Fähigkeiten."

„Auch nicht? Ahm, Ayanami, was kannst du eigentlich?"

„Ich kann einen EVA steuern."

„Also... außer du willst ihm zum Geburtstag die Stadt zerstampfen, ist das nicht gerade hilfreich... Pass auf, du kommst nächste Woche am Tag vor dieser Party bei mir vorbei und ich zeige dir, wie man einen Kuchen backt. Einverstanden?"

„Ja... danke."

„Ich schreibe dir vorher eine Einkaufsliste, du besorgst die Zutaten."

„Einverstanden."

Hikari lächelte.

Es tat ihr gut, jemandem helfen zu können, auch wenn sie das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass sie auf irgendeine Katastrophe zusteuerte. Außerdem wäre sie durchaus ebenfalls gerne zu dieser Party gegangen, aber dazu war ihr Draht zu Shinji Ikari wohl doch nicht gut genug... man konnte wohl nicht alles haben... Aber immerhin konnte sie einer Mitschülerin helfen, und das war doch ihr Job als Vorsteherin des Klassenverbandes.

*** NGE ***

Am nächsten Morgen kam Misato gähnend aus ihrem Raum, streckte sich kräftig und nuschelte ein „Guten Morgen, Shinji-kun!"

„Guten Morgen, Misato", erwiderte der Junge von der Spüle aus.

„Hm, was machst du da Feines?"

„Mittagessen… für die Schule…"

Sie nahm die Pfanne und die anderen Utensilien ins Auge, die im Spülbecken standen.  
>„Hui, fleißig. Klassisches Bento…"<p>

„Uh… ja…"  
>Verdächtig rasch drehte er sich um und übergab ihr eine Essensbox.<br>„Hier, die ist für dich. Falls du… ahm… Hunger bekommst bei der Arbeit."

„Hah! Danke, Shinji! Ist schon lange her, dass mir jemand ein Bento gemacht hat."  
>Misato grinste breit. – Und schielte an Shinji vorbei.<br>„Noch zwei Schachteln? – Shinji-kun, Shinji-kun, wen versorgst du denn noch so?"

„Ahm…"

„Na, komm. Mir kannst du es doch sagen."  
>Neckend hob sie einen Zeigefinger.<br>„Komm schon, erzähl es Tante Misato! Ist die zweite Schachtel für… hm… ja, wer könnte es sein… sieht nett drapiert aus… und anscheinend willst du auch noch eine Schleife drum herumbinden… hm… dürfte für ein Mädchen sein, außer ich habe mich völlig in dir getäuscht…"

„Misato!"

„Also, überlegen wir mal…"  
>Misato legte den Zeigefinger ans Kinn, sah Shinji inquisitorisch an.<p>

Er senkte den Kopf.  
>„Es ist für Rei."<p>

Misato grinste noch breiter.  
>„Schön!"<p>

„Ah… Sie hat nie etwas dabei… immer nur Tabletten. Sie sagt, dass… dass Essen zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt… wenn sie allein isst… ahm…"

„Tabletten?"

„Sie sagt… die Pillen sind Nahrungsersatz und würden alle wichtigen Dinge enthalten…"

„Klingt ja sehr lecker…" murmelte Misato zweifelnd. „Und da wolltest du ihr eine Freude machen?"

„Ja."  
>Sein Gesicht verfärbte sich rot.<p>

Misato wuschelte ihm mit der Hand durchs Haar.  
>„Das finde ich toll."<br>Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und widmete sich dem Frühstück, das Shinji bereits vorbereitet hatte.

„J-Ja?"

„Wenn sie sich nur halb so sehr freut, wie ich mich über mein Bento", sie klopfte sacht auf die Schachtel, „dann wird das ein voller Erfolg."

„Aber…"

„Weißt du, was man sagt? – Dass man es schmecken kann, wenn der Koch mit Liebe am Werk ist. Du magst sie doch, oder?"

„Uh… wir… wir sind Freunde", antwortete er ausweichend.

„Siehst du? – Da kann jetzt schon kein Kantinenfraß und keine Pille mithalten."

„Misato…"

Sie blickte ihn mit strahlenden Augen an und ballte die Fäuste mit hochgereckten Daumen.  
>„Auf, Shinji-kun! – <em>Gambatte<em>!" - _Das schaffst du! -_Dann grinste sie breit. „Soll ich dir helfen?"

„Uh… wie, helfen?"

„Na, du hast mit mir hier den taktischen Commander von NERV zur Hand. _Operation: Bento_muss gut geplant sein!"

„Ahm, Misato…"

Da hatte sie schon den Tisch freigemacht, einen Stift und Papier geholt und ein Rechteck gezeichnet.  
>„Das hier ist euer Klassenraum. Hilf mir mal, wenn auf dieser Seite die Fenster sind, wo ist die Tür? Und wie sind die Tische angeordnet? Wo sitzt du, wo Rei…"<p>

„Äh-hehe…" lachte Shinji nervös…

*** NGE ***

Nervös blickte Shinji auf Reis Rücken.  
>Die Mittagspause rückte immer näher, während der alte Lehrer immer noch schwadronierte. Und mit jeder Minute wuchs Shinjis innere Unruhe.<br>Als er Rei am Morgen begrüßt hatte, hatte er sich nicht getraut, ihr die Essensbox zu übergeben. In der Pause hatte Suzuhara ihn in Beschlag genommen. Und nun…

Endlich klingelte es zur Mittagspause und zugleich schlug die Tür des Klassenzimmers hinter dem Lehrer zu, der seinen Vortrag mitten im Satz unterbrochen hatte.

Rei erhob sich.

Shinji ahnte, dass sie zum Waschraum gehen würde, um mit einem Schluck Wasser ihr „Mittagessen" aus Tabletten herunterspülen. Er schoss in die Höhe.  
>„Uh… Rei…" krächzte er.<p>

Sie hielt inne, drehte sich ihm zu.  
>„Ja, Shinji-kun?"<p>

Suzuhara stieß einen Pfiff aus.  
>„Yo, Ikari, was geht ab?"<p>

Shinji holte die eingepackte Bentobox unter seinem Tisch hervor. Einfaches Geschenkpapier mit einer Schleife… - hoffentlich hatte er es nicht übertrieben…  
>Seine Knie wurden merkwürdig weich, als er zu Rei trat und ihr mit einer Verbeugung die Schachtel entgegenhielt, und insgeheim fragte er sich, ob er Misatos Angebot, ihn zu verdrahten und dann über Funk anzuleiten, nicht besser angenommen hätte…<p>

Das Mädchen blickte ihn fragen an, blinzelte einmal, zwei Mal.  
>„Was…?"<p>

„Bitte, Rei, das ist für… uh… für dich."

Sie nahm die Schachtel, kurz berührten sich ihre Fingerspitzen.  
>„Was ist das?"<p>

„Ui, Ikari!" kommentierte Toji Suzuhara aus dem Hintergrund. „Alter Draufgänger!"

„Sssccchhh! Suzuhara, sei still!" zischte Hikari, die plötzlich neben ihm erschienen war.

„Ich hoffe… ah… ich wollte nicht… ich habe dir Mittagessen gemacht. Vielleicht… vielleicht nimmst du dir ja die Zeit…"

Jetzt senkte sie den Blick.  
>„Für mich?"<p>

„Ja. Ah… was du gesagt hast über das Essen… allein schmeckt es wirklich nicht so gut… willst du mit mir… uh… zusammen essen?"

Ihr Blick hob sich, traf den seinen.  
>„Ja."<p>

Er merkte, dass er kurz davor stand zu hyperventilieren.

_Sie hatte ‚_Ja_' gesagt!  
><em>Seine Atmung beruhigte sich.  
>„Ahm… oben auf dem Dach? Das Wetter ist doch recht… schön…"<p>

„Ja."

„Gut, warte."  
>Shinji holte seine eigene Essensbox, lächelte scheu und verließ mit Rei den Klassenraum.<p>

„Los, Kensuke, das lassen wir uns nicht entgehen!" grinste Suzuhara und wollte den beiden nacheilen, als sich ihnen Hikari in den Weg stellte, in der einen Hand ein paar zusammengerollte Zettel, mit denen sie gegen die offene andere Handfläche schlug, als wäre es ein Baseballschläger.  
>„Öh, Klassensprecherin…"<p>

„Ihr bleibt hier, verstanden! Mitschülern hinterher zu spionieren ist nicht fein!"

Toji lief knallrot an, mit einem tiefen Seufzen lösten sich alle Widerworte, die aus ihm hervorsprudeln wollten, in Wohlgefallen auf.  
>„Jawohl. – Los, Kensuke, dann halt zum Kiosk, mal sehen, was die Kantine heute… leckeres… gezaubert hat…"<br>Mit hängendem Kopf trottete er davon.

„Suzuhara-kun…" murmelte Hikari.

Oben auf dem Dach saßen Shinji und Rei im Schutz der Umrandung in der warmen Mittagssonne.

Rei hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ sich die Sonne aufs Gesicht scheinen.  
>„Du hast Recht. Es ist ein schöner Tag." flüsterte sie.<p>

„Ahm… ja."  
>Er selbst blickte auf die Schachtel in ihren Händen. Wollte sie denn gar nicht…<br>„Wie… wie waren die Tests gestern?"

„Zufriedenstellend."

„Ich bin heute an der Reihe."  
>Kaum hatte er das Offensichtliche ausgesprochen – schließlich kannte sie den Zeitplan ebenso gut wie er, wahrscheinlich sogar besser -, wollte er sich auf die Zunge beißen.<p>

„Ja."  
>Rei atmete tief ein.<br>_Zeit sich zu stellen…  
><em>Sie senkte den Kopf und öffnete die Augen.  
>„Kann ich… sie öffnen?"<p>

„Natürlich."

Vorsichtig löste sie die Schleife, entfernte das Papier und hob den Deckel an.  
>Reisbällchen, frittiertes Gemüse… sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie merkte, dass ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Der Geruch war… angenehm…, besser in der Kantine.<p>

„U-und?"

Sie blinzelte.  
>„Danke…"<br>Rei nahm die Stäbchen aus dem Seitenfach.  
>„Das ist alles für mich?"<p>

„Na-natürlich. Ich habe auch…"  
>Verlegen lächelnd öffnete er seine eigene Schachtel.<p>

Sie aßen schweigend.  
>Je länger die Stille anhielt, umso nervöser wurde Shinji wieder. Vor seinem geistigen Auge liefen Szenen ab, die ihn in Frage stellen ließen, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war. Er hatte zwar zum Frittieren des Gemüses Pflanzenöl benutzt, aber was, wenn ihr etwas nicht bekam, wenn plötzlich eine allergische Reaktion einsetzte… In Gedanken sah er sie keuchen und blau anlaufen…<br>Auf der anderen Seite… Rei hatte zögernd zu essen begonnen, dann sich aber dem Bento mit einer Geschwindigkeit gewidmet, die für ihre Verhältnisse wohl als ‚reinhauen' bezeichnet werden konnte.  
>Schließlich überwand er sich.<br>„Ist es in Ordnung? Ich meine, ahm…"

„Ja."  
>Wieder dieses leise Flüstern.<p>

Shinji schluckte, als er bemerkte, dass eine feine Röte ihre Wangen überzog.  
>„Ich wollte nicht…"<p>

„Shinji-kun, ich habe noch nie besser gegessen."

„Ah…"  
>Er stand schon wieder kurz vor dem Hyperventilieren.<br>_Jetzt oder nie…  
><em>„Dann… dann darf ich dir wieder etwas machen?"

„Ja."  
>Sie deutete eine Verbeugung an.<br>„Du hattest Recht. In Gesellschaft schmeckt Nahrung völlig anders."

Shinji spürte beinahe, was sie nicht sagte. Und er sah das leichte Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel.  
>Misato hätte jetzt wahrscheinlich gesagt, dass <em>Operation: Bento<em>ein voller Erfolg gewesen war…

*** NGE ***

Während der nächsten Tage fielen noch jemandem Veränderungen auf – Ritsuko Akagi. Parallel zu den Synchtests studierte sie gerade die Auswertungen von Reis aktuellen Bluttests, als ihr verschiedene Werte auffielen, die sie automatisch eine Augenbraue heben ließen.  
>Sie schaltete die Sprechverbindung in den Plug auf beidseitig.<br>„Rei?"

„Doktor Akagi?"

_Kein einfaches ‚_Ja_' als Zeichen, dass sie ihn gehört hat. Sie zeigt ihrem Gegenüber, dass sie ihn wahrnimmt als Person. Faszinierend…  
><em>„Hast du deine Ernährung eigenmächtig umgestellt? Ich habe deine Blutwerte vor mir."  
>Sie registrierte einen leichten Ausschlag in einem der untergeordneten Graphen bei dem Wort ‚<em>Blut<em>'.

Unverhältnismäßig langes Schweigen drang aus dem Lautsprecher, schließlich unterbrochen von einem leisen „Ja."

„Ah, ja."  
><em>Eigenmächtig… dazu sollte sie gar nicht imstande sein. Gendos Konditionierung erlaubt bestenfalls minimale Initiative. Es wird immer interessanter…<br>_„Was hast du geändert?"

Wieder Schweigen. Die Bildübertragung zeigte nur ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht, doch Akagi konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass hinter Reis Stirn die Gedanken rasen mussten, dass das Mädchen nach den passenden Worten suchte für eine rationale Erklärung.  
>„Ikari-kun bringt mir Mittagessen in die Schule mit."<p>

Akagis Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. Sie spürte den Drang, sich eine Zigarre anzuzünden, war zugleich froh, dass die Bildverbindung einseitig und sie allein im Testcenter war aufgrund der späten Stunde.  
>„Mittagessen?"<p>

„Bento. Reis. Gemüse. Einmal auch Soja-Nudeln statt Reis."

„Und Shinji macht es?"

„Ja. Habe ich einen Fehler gemacht, es zu essen?"

Sie blickte noch einmal auf die Werte.  
>„Nein. Ich habe keine nachteiligen Veränderungen, eher im Gegenteil – ich denke, wir können diese Woche auf ein paar Injektionen mit Aufbaupräparaten verzichten."<p>

„Das… ist erfreulich."

Ritsuko unterdrückte ein Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel. Ja, sie brauchte wirklich eine Zigarette…  
>„Kocht Shinji gut?"<p>

„Ja. Es schmeckt."

„Ah."

„In Gesellschaft schmeckt Essen anders. Warum ist das so, Doktor Akagi?"

„Das ist ein uraltes Rätsel der Menschheit", murmelte die Wissenschaftlerin. „Wenn dir eine Antwort einfällt, schreiben wir darüber einen wissenschaftlichen Aufsatz…"

„Ja, Doktor Akagi."

Ritsuko verkniff sich den Hinweis, dass sie ihren Kommentar eher sarkastisch gemeint hatte.  
>„In Ordnung, Rei, wir machen Schluss für heute. Du kannst dich umziehen. – Ah, und du kannst dir Shinjis Kochkünste ohne schlechtes Gewissen schmecken lassen, ich sage schon rechtzeitig Bescheid, wenn die Werte die normalen Parameter verlassen."<p>

„Danke, Doktor Akagi."

Ritsuko kniff sich in den Oberarm. – Der Schmerz war real, also irrte sie sich wirklich nicht. Die Entwicklung, deren Ansatz sie bereits nach dem Einsatz am Fugotoyama beobachtet hatte, ging weiter. Eher beiläufig nahm sie wahr, wie das First Child den Plug verließ und in Richtung der Umkleideräume verschwand, während sie selbst die gewonnenen Daten sicherte und ihre Unterlagen auf den aktuellen Stand brachte.  
>Dennoch erwartete sie eine weitere Überraschung – es klopfte kurz an der Tür, auf ihr „Herein" öffnete Rei Ayanami die Tür, steckte eigentlich nur kurz den Kopf in den Raum und verabschiedete sich mit einem „Gute Nacht, Doktor Akagi."<br>Als die Tür sich wieder geschlossen hatte, gab Ritsuko ihrem inneren Drang nach und schob sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen. Statt diese anzuzünden, suchte sie dann allerdings im Schreibtisch an einer noch unbenutzten Kladde. In dieser legte sie Kopien ihrer Aufzeichnungen ab und begann damit, besagte Unterlagen handschriftlich zu kommentieren. Und weil sie eine ernsthafte Wissenschaftlerin war, gab sie dem Ganzen den Namen _„Rei Ayanami Entwicklungsprojekt"_…

*** NGE ***

Shinjis Geburtstag rückte näher wie eine dunkle Wolkenwand, die am Himmel zusammenzog.

So sah er es jedenfalls. Morgen würde es soweit sein.

Er wollte gar nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen - auch wenn es natürlich seinem Selbstbewusstsein einen gewissen Kick gab -, allerdings befürchtete er, dass man ihn ganz einfach vergessen würde. Sein Vater hatte sich in den letzten Jahren nicht um den Termin geschert, seine Pflegeeltern hatten ihm zum zwölften Geburtstag das Cello gekauft und ihm dann erklärt, dass er jetzt ja groß sei und deshalb zu den Fest- und Feiertagen nichts mehr bekommen würde.

- So war mehr von dem Unterhaltsgeld, das sein Vater überwies, für sie übriggeblieben...

Misato war wahrscheinlich viel zu beschäftigt, um es überhaupt zu wissen, bei ihr fiel nur alle zwei Wochen ein freier Tag an, an dem sie erst ihr Auto wusch und sich dann mit Bier zuschüttete, aber generell recht fröhlich war - angeblich nahm sie diese Tortur auf sich, um Extrabezüge für Überstunden und Zusatzschichten zu erhalten, die sie für später ansparte.

Toji konnte man immer häufiger in der Nähe der Klassensprecherin antreffen, wo er sich als gänzlich anderer Mensch gab. Shinji hatte von der Sache auf dem Schulhof gehört, auch dass Rei letztlich die entscheidende Rolle gespielt hatte.

Und damit waren seine Gedanken wieder bei dem Mädchen angelangt, das schräg vor ihm saß und wie üblich aus dem Fenster blickte. Unwillkürlich formten seine Lippen ein kleines Lächeln, zugleich erinnerte er sich wieder an ihre Frage, was er sehe.

Er hatte öfters in den letzten Tagen über ihre Worte nachgedacht, aber den tieferen Sinn noch nicht herausgefunden. Was sollte er denn sehen? Wenn er sie anblickte, sah er Rei und sonst niemanden, auch wenn sie ihn ein wenig an seine Mutter erinnerte, deren Gesicht er noch verschwommen in Erinnerung hatte. Aber diese Ähnlichkeit war rein äußerlich und auch nur mehr ein Gefühl denn Wissen. Nein, wenn er sie ansah, sah er nur Rei Ayanami... wen denn sonst?

In letzter Zeit hatte er sie mehrmals mit der Klassensprecherin reden sehen, was ihn doch überrascht hatte, doch er respektierte Rei zu sehr, als dass er sie gefragt hätte, worüber sie sich unterhalten hatten. Außerdem machte sie auf ihn seit einigen Tagen einen verschlossenen Eindruck, so als wollte sie Gespräche kurzhalten... als ob sie vermeiden wollte, dass er bestimmte Themen ansprach... sicher hatte es mit dem Kreuztest zu tun... was mochte sie nur gesehen haben...?

Und er hatte ihr wiederholt Mittagessen mitgebracht, welches sie auf ihre Weise dankbar angenommen hatte. Insoweit war also alles in Ordnung.

Der alte Lehrer brach seinen endlosen Monolog über die Zeit direkt vor, während und nach dem Second Impact ab und sammelte seine Sachen zusammen. Mit dem Läuten zum Ende der Stunde verließ er den Klassenraum.

Im Zimmer kam Lärm auf, als die Schüler aufstanden, ihre Taschen packten und sich zu unterhalten begannen.

Shinji stand rasch auf und trat zu Reis Pult hinüber.

„Uhm, Rei..."

„Shinji-kun?"

Was mochte er wollen? So sehr sie seine Gegenwart auch erwünschte, sie musste sich beeilen, um die von der Klassensprecherin aufgeschriebenen Zutaten für den Kuchen noch einzukaufen, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass sie heute nicht zusammen essen konnten.

„Ich wollte nur fragen... ahm... weißt du, ich habe morgen Geburtstag und ich wollte dich fragen, uh, fragen, ob wir vielleicht morgen Nachmittag etwas zusammen unternehmen wollen. Wir könnten, ähm..."

Ja, was könnten sie? Ins Kino gehen? Das konnte sie falsch auffassen, konnte annehmen, ihm ginge es darum, mit ihr im Dunkeln allein zu sein, um... Nein, keine gute Idee... Spazierengehen? Wenn es in Tokio-3 so etwas wie größere Parkanlage gegeben hätte anstelle des gelegentlichen etwas breiteren Grünstreifens... vielleicht ein Eis essen... bei Toji und Hikari schien es ja funktioniert zu haben... Kensuke war richtig eifersüchtig gewesen, weil sie ihn nicht mitgenommen hatten...

Rei schien immer noch auf seine Antwort zu warten... es gab wahrscheinlich keinen Menschen sonst auf der ganzen Welt, der eine solche Geduld mit ihm besessen hätte...

„Uhm, wir könnten eisessengehen... oder etwas anderes... äh..." schoss es ohne Punkt und Komma aus ihm hervor.

„Ich kann nicht."

Hoffentlich fragte Shinji-kun nicht nach dem Grund... sie konnte ihn nicht belügen, aber sie konnte ihm auch nicht sagen, was der Lieutenant-Colonel für ihn geplant hatte...

„Oh."

Shinjis Schultern sanken so weit nach unten, wie es ihnen möglich war, ohne zu brechen.

„Ja... vielleicht ein anderes Mal..."  
><em>Sicher Tests…<em>

„Ja. Ein anderes Mal."

Dass sie es als Versprechen meinte, schien er nicht zu erkennen, so geknickt, wie er den Raum verließ.

Rei schluckte.

Er hatte mit ihr Zeit verbringen wollen... und sie hatte ihn einfach zurückgewiesen...

Sie war versucht, ihm nachzulaufen, doch sie bremste sich selbst. Zuerst musste sie wissen, was er sah, wenn er sie anblickte... und wen... ob er sie sah oder die Person, nach deren Äußeren der Kommandant sie geformt hatte, deren DNA dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie menschlich aussah und nicht wie das Wesen, von dem der weitaus größere Teil ihres genetischen Codes stammte...

Der Klassenraum war bis auf sie und die Klassensprecherin leer.

Hikari kam zu Rei hinüber.

„Bleibt es bei nachher?"

„Ja. Ich werde pünktlich sein."

„Schön, ich freue mich."

„Klassensprecherin... Hikari...?"

„Ja?"

„Ich möchte mich... bedanken... für die Zeit, die du dir für mich nimmst."

„Kein Problem. - Übrigens, ich habe ihn lächeln gesehen."

„Wen?"

„Na, Shinji."

„Shinji-kun hat gelächelt?"

„Genau, er hat dir förmlich ein Loch in den Rücken gestarrt und dabei gelächelt. Also, ich glaube, er mag dich wirklich."

„Shinji-kun..."

Und sie hatte ihm den Eindruck vermittelt, sie wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben... aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr... sie konnte nur versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen und mit der Hilfe Hikaris den schönsten Kuchen zu backen, den er jemals gesehen hatte...

*** NGE ***

Den Nachmittag und Abend verbrachte Shinji im NERV-Hauptquartier mit Tests und Training im Simulator. Mittlerweile war er im Umgang mit allen für die EVAs gegenwärtig zur Verfügung stehenden Waffen geschult und hatte seine Trefferquote um einiges verbessern können.

„Genug für heute, Shinji-kun!" verkündete Ritsuko Akagi über die Sprechverbindung schließlich irgendwann gegen halb elf. „Wir haben gewaltig überzogen, sehe ich gerade. Aber es hat sich gelohnt, du steigerst dich in einigen Bereichen rapide."

„Uhm…"

„Soll ich dir für die Schule morgen ein Attest ausstellen?"

„Wie… ah… nein…"

„Naja, eigentlich solltest du inzwischen im Bett sein – willst du wirklich keinen freien Tag als Geburtstagsgeschenk?"

„Das… uh… das ist ein Tag wie jeder andere."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, bei… meinen Pflegeeltern haben wir meine letzten Geburtstage kaum gefeiert. Ich meine, es macht keinen Unterschied…"

„Dann eben nicht." Sie streckte schon die Hand aus, um die Sprechverbindung zu unterbrechen, überlegte es sich aber anders. „Pass auf, halten wir es doch so: Wenn du einmal absolut keine Lust hast und einen freien Schultag willst, hast du ein Attest bei mir gut."

Mit leichter Befriedigung nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass er lachen musste.  
>„Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du nach Hause kommst. – Und ich wünsche dir schon einmal alles Gute zum Geburtstag."<p>

„Danke…" murmelte er.

„Lass dich morgen hier bloß nicht blicken, ich habe den ganzen Tag Einheit-00 auf dem Plan."

„Ja, natürlich."

Akagi unterbrach die Verbindung, sah aus dem Augenwinkel durch das große Beobachtungsfenster, dass Shinji den Plug verließ und zum Umkleideraum ging.

Statt an die Oberfläche und in Misatos Wohnung zurückzukehren, suchte Shinji noch die Zentrale auf. Die Gänge und Korridore des Hauptquartiers wirkten noch gewaltiger, labyrinthartiger und verlassener als tagsüber, wenn doch wenigstens etwas geschäftiges Treiben herrschte.  
>Vor dem Seiteneingang der Zentrale blieb er stehen. Ohne seine Sicherheitseinstufung als Pilot wäre er nicht einmal bis hierher gekommen, doch für den Zugang zur Zentrale reichte diese nicht. Er hielt bereits nach einem Klingelknopf oder einer anderen Möglichkeit Ausschau, die Nachtschicht – welche heute Nacht von Misato geleitet wurde – auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, als Subkommandant Kozo Fuyutsuki um die Ecke gebogen kam.<p>

Der alte, grauhaarige Mann trug wie immer eine makellose gebügelte beige Uniform und lächelte freundlich, als er Shinji erkannte.  
>„Guten Abend, Shinji."<p>

Shinji zuckte zusammen, lächelte zögerlich und deutete eine Verbeugung an.  
>„Guten Abend, Subkommandant."<br>_Vaters Stellvertreter… wenigstens nennt er mich nicht Pilot Ikari…_

„Na, was machst du hier?"

„Ich… ich wollte Misato… Colonel Katsuragi Bescheid geben…"

„Ahja. Nun, ich denke, du siehst nicht wie ein gefährlicher Terrorist oder jemand aus, der die Brücke unter seine Kontrolle bringen will, oder?"

„Ah… Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Dann wollen wir mal eine Ausnahme vom Protokoll machen."  
>Der Subkommandant zog seine eigene ID-Karte durch den entsprechenden Schlitz. Die Tür glitt zur Seite.<br>„Colonel, Besuch für Sie!" rief er noch, dann nickte er Shinji zu und ging seiner Wege.

Shinji trat zögernd ein. Es war sein erster Besuch der Brücke und entsprechend beeindruckend war der Anblick der Konstruktion aus mehreren Ebenen für ihn – ganz oben der Kommandostand, welcher über einen separaten Zugang verfügte und vom Rest der Zentrale aus nicht zugänglich war, dann eine Art Beobachtungskanzel, von der zu jeder Seite eine Treppe zu einer großen, abgestuften Fläche voller Computerterminals führte, und schließlich eine leicht abschüssige Rampe zu einem Platz, auf dem drei große Metallwürfel ein gleichschenkliges Dreieck bildeten.  
>Dahinter folgte ein kleiner Abgrund, etwa zwei Stockwerke tiefer begann der Hauptbildschirm, welcher die gesamte Stirnwand des Raumes bedeckte und gegenwärtig eine dreidimensionale Ansicht der Stadt zeigte.<p>

Auf der Hauptebene mit den Terminals hielten sich momentan neben Misato drei Personen auf: Ein hochgewachsener Mann mit schulterlangen, hellbraunen Haaren, ein etwas kleinerer Mann mit einer Brille und dunkleren Haaren und Maya Ibuki, die Shinji schon in Begleitung Doktor Akagis gesehen hatte, alle drei trugen graue NERV-Uniformen.

„Shinji-kun! Na, das ist ja eine Überraschung!" verkündete Misato. „Hat Ritsuko dich jetzt erst gehen lassen?"

Er lächelte verlegen.  
>„Ja."<p>

„Komm nur rein in unsere Halle der Macht."  
>Sie lachte.<p>

„Störe ich auch nicht?"  
>Er betrachtete die Szene: Misato stand mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Mitte und hatte sich eben wohl recht lebhaft mit dem Brillenträger und Maya Ibuki unterhalten, während der langhaarige Mann die Füße auf eine Ecke seines Pultes hochgelegt hatte und auf einer Gitarre Akkorde zupfte.<p>

„Keinesfalls. Die Friedhofsschicht ist immer ziemlich langweilig."

„Friedhofsschicht?"  
>Vor seinem geistigen Auge entstand der Friedhof am Rande des alten Tokios, jenes Feld aus Grabpfeilern, wo auch seine Mutter ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden hatte.<p>

„Ah, das sagt man so – weil die Nachtschicht meist ereignislos ist."  
>Sie blickte zur Decke, als wolle sie eine höhere Wesenheit ansprechen.<br>„Und das heißt nicht, dass ich es anders haben will!"

Der Langhaarige und Ibuki lachten.

„Komm her. Wir sind für – fast – jede Störung dankbar zwischen den Routinechecks."  
>Sie winkte Shinji heran.<br>„Gut – Maya kennst du ja…"

Shinji verbeugte sich artig, was Ibuki mit einem Nicken und einem freundlichen Lächeln quittierte. Shinji fiel auf, dass die nur etwas größere Frau Anfang zwanzig ihren Stuhl mit einem dicken Kissen ausgepolstert hatte, um besser an ihrem Terminal sitzen zu können.

„Und das sind Makoto Hyuga", sie deutete auf den Mann mit der Brille, „und Shigeru Aoba. Allesamt NERV-Offiziere im Rang von First Lieutenants. Ihre Stimmen werden dir wahrscheinlich bekannt vorkommen."

Aoba legte die Gitarre zur Seite, stand federnd auf und streckte Shinji die Hand entgegen. „Hallo, Shinji-kun, freut mich, dich endlich einmal von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu treffen. Setz dich doch."

Shinji schüttelte leicht verwirrt die angebotene Hand. Den Ort, von dem während eines Einsatzes die Befehle kamen, hatte er sich um einiges schlimmer vorgestellt. Er ließ sich auf einen Drehstuhl an einem der Tische nieder.  
>„Ich will nicht lange stören", beeilte er sich zu sagen.<p>

„Hm, ja, ist schon spät, du gehörst langsam ins Bett", bemerkte Misato.

„Tut mir leid."

Misato machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.  
>„Notfalls holst du etwas Schlaf in der Schule nach, dort soll es ja nicht ganz so spannend sein, hat mir ein Vögelchen geflüstert."<p>

Sie erinnerte sich als daran, dass er einmal erwähnt hatte, der alte Lehrer wäre in einer Art Endlosschleife.

„Also, da wir alle wissen, was du machst, stelle ich dir mal die Truppe vor, okay?"

„Öh… ja…"

„Maya ist unsere Computerspezialistin. Die MAGI - das sind die drei Kisten auf der nächsten Ebene, unsere Supercomputer – fressen ihr quasi aus der Hand."

„Ah, Colonel…"  
>Ibuki wurde rot.<p>

„Keine falsche Bescheidenheit! Nicht während der Friedhofsschicht! – Hyuga dagegen ist für die technischen Belange zuständig und leitet eigentlich noch die Waffenentwicklungsabteilung. Und Aoba-kun ist für unsere Sicherheit zuständig. Maya hält also mit den MAGI nach Engeln Ausschau, Hyuga koordiniert die Verteidigungsanlagen an der Oberfläche und Aobas Job besteht darin, die Integrität der Geofront und des Hauptquartiers im Auge zu halten. – Dummerweise kriegen das die Computer aber auch ganz gut ohne uns hin, nicht wahr, Aoba-kun?"

„Zum Glück, sag ich mal."

„Aoba und ich kennen uns schon seit gut vier Jahren, waren beide bei der Armee. Er bei der Infanterie, ich bei der Luftwaffe."

„Aha", machte Shinji. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Misato bisher in seiner Gegenwart viel über ihre Vergangenheit erzählt hatte.

Shigeru Aoba nutzte den Moment, um das Wort zu ergreifen. „Colonel Katsuragi war damals bei der Evakuierungseinheit – das war während der großen Unruhen auf dem Festland. Unsere Einheiten sollten damals Flüchtlingstrecks beschützen. Damals kam es immer vor, dass einige von uns hinter feindlichen Linien abgeschnitten wurden oder schlimmeres. Die EVAK-Einheit sollte derart Verlorengegangene dann rausfliegen. Und der Colonel war der beste und mutigste Pilot von allen."

„Ah, Aoba-kun", Misato machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung.

„Damals hieß es: _Egal wie tief du in der Sch…_ ahm… _im Schlamassel steckst, Katsuragi-san kommt und bringt dich nach Hause._" Und mit einer Verbeugung in Richtung Misato fügte er hinzu: „Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet."

„Eh, ich war nur auf die Feldbeförderung scharf!" erklärte Katsuragi lachend.

Die anderen drei fielen in ihr Lachen ein.

„Was ich sagen will, Shinji-kun, ist: Du findest im Feld keinen besseren taktischen Offizier als Colonel Katsuragi."

Das Lachen war ansteckend. Shinji musste grinsen.

Vom Kommandostand kam ein Räuspern.  
>Schlagartig wurde es still, schielten die Offiziere nach oben, während Shinji direkt zur höhergelegenen Ebene hinaufstarrte.<p>

Subkommandant Kozo Fuyutsuki trat an die Brüstung.  
>„Meine Damen und Herren, unser Gast muss langsam die Zentrale verlassen und nach Hause, sonst schläft er heute gar nicht mehr – schließlich ist morgen sein fünfzehnter Geburtstag."<br>Die eben noch strenge Miene des stellvertretenden Kommandanten verwandelte sich erneut in ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Was, der fünfzehnte?" ließ der bis dahin stille Hyuga sich vernehmen. „Na, herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Dann bist du ja fast schon ein ganzer Mann!" erklärte Aoba grinsend.

„Alles Gute, Shinji-kun!" gratulierte Ibuki.

„Uhm… danke!"  
>Vor so viel Aufmerksamkeit konnte Shinji nur erröten, aber wenigstens meldete sich der Drang nicht, im Boden versinken.<p>

„Wie wäre es, Leutnant Aoba, wenn Sie uns eine Probe Ihres Könnens geben?" fragte der Subkommandant und deutete auf Shigerus Gitarre.

„Zu Befehl!"  
>Aoba stimmte die ersten Akkorde von ‚Happy Birthday' an.<p>

„Erlaubnis zum Singen, Sir?" fragte Misato.

„Erlaubnis erteilt, Colonel, ich habe ja ein Auge auf die Monitore."

So brachten die vier Offiziere auf der Hauptebene dem Jungen in ihrer Mitte kurz vor elf Uhr abends ein vorgezogenes Geburtstagsständchen. Misato klopfte Maya auffordernd auf den Oberarm mit den Worten „Los, Maya, ein Solo!", was Shinji eine weitere Strophe einbrachte.

„Danke, danke", inzwischen breit grinsend verbeugte er sich.

Von oben kam langsam und träge, weite Schleifen ziehend, ein Papierflieger herab, den Misato im Flug auffing, dann überrascht nach oben sah.

„Alles Gute im nächsten Lebensjahr. – Colonel, Sie haben die Brücke", erklärte Fuyutsuki, ehe er sich abwandte und den Kommandostand verließ.

„Hier…" Misato gab Shinji den Papierflieger, der erst jetzt erkannte, dass es ein kunstvoll gefalteter Geldschein war. „Sieht nach deinem ersten Geburtstagsgeschenk aus."

„Ha! – Das können wir nicht auf uns sitzen lassen!" verkündete Hyuga und legte einen weiteren, kleineren Schein dazu. Die anderen beiden Leutnants und Misato taten es ihm nach.

„Tja, den kriegst du aber nur einmal!" Misato hob warnend den Zeigefinger. „Und nicht auf dem Heimweg alles in Alkohol umsetzen, ja?"

„Aber, Misato…"

„Ich weiß doch."  
>Sie drückte ihn kurz an sich.<br>„Alles Gute, Shinji-kun."

Der Junge verabschiedete sich von der Nachtschicht und machte sich mit seinem neuen, kleinen Vermögen auf den Heimweg. Vielleicht würde der morgige Tag ja doch nicht so eine Katastrophe werden, wie er sich insgeheim ausmalte…

*** NGE ***

„_Shinji-kun, würdest du mir den Rücken eincremen?"_

_Er sah sich um. Neben ihm im weißen Sand des endlosen Strandes lag Rei ausgestreckt auf dem Bauch, ihre einzige Bekleidung bestand aus einem winzigen Tangahöschen und einer Sonnenbrille, die sie in die Stirn geschoben hatte._

„_Ja, natürlich", erwiderte er eilfertig und griff nach dem Sonnenschutzmittel, warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Etikett. Sonnenschutzfaktor 5 Millionen. Gut, dann dürfte das wohl ihre zarte helle Haut schützen! Sie sollte ja keinen Sonnenbrand bekommen!_

_Er verteilte die Sonnenschutzcreme großzügig auf ihrem Rücken, ihren wohlgerundeten Po-Backen und ihren straffen Schenkeln, begann dann, sie in kreisenden Bewegungen einzureiben._

_Rei gab ein genießerisches Schnurren von sich._

_Ja, das hätte er ewig tun können..._

„_Mega-Playboy-Action!" rief ein dreistimmiger Chor von der Seite._

_Shinji blickte auf._

_Auf einem großen Podest, welches ihm zuvor nicht aufgefallen war, standen Toji, Kensuke und... sein Vater..._

_Kensuke trug ein Faschingskostüm, in dem er aussah wie eine verkleinerte Version von EVA-01, den dazugehörenden Helm hatte er sich unter den Arm geklemmt. Toji trug eine schwarz-weiße PlugSuit, sein rechter Arm steckte in einem Gipsverband. Und sein Vater trug ein rosa Ballettkleid..._

_Shinji begann zu schreien..._

... und wachte auf.

Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar.

Es war nur ein Traum gewesen... dabei hatte es so angenehm begonnen, wie auch die Beule in seinen Boxershorts bestätigen zu wollen schien.

Und dann... den Anblick seines Vaters in einem rosa Kleidchen würde er wahrscheinlich nie vergessen... wie kam er nur auf so etwas? Wie kam sein Unterbewusstsein auf solche Bilder? _Diese haarigen Beine... brrr... _

Wie zur Bestätigung fiel seine Erektion in sich zusammen.

Shinji blickte zur Uhr, die dunkelroten Ziffern der LCD-Anzeige zeigten vier Uhr nachts.

Er musste zur Toilette... und wenn er schon einmal wach war, konnte er auch still und leise den Tisch decken, damit Misato, wenn sie von ihrer Nachtschicht kam, sich nicht alles selbst ´rausholen musste - und dabei ein gewaltiges Chaos verursachte.

Gähnend trat er auf den Flur.

Da war doch etwas gewesen... oder? Eine huschende Bewegung in der Dunkelheit... oder?

Vielleicht hatten ihn auch nur seine müden Augen getrogen

Oder vielleicht war es nur der Pinguin gewesen, vielleicht schlafwandelte PenPen ja...

Er schlurfte ins Bad, summte dabei gedankenverloren die Melodie von ‚Happy Birthday'...

Misato stieß die angehaltene Luft aus.

Weshalb hatte Shinji gerade in dem Moment aus seinem Zimmer kommen müssen, als sie den Fahrradbausatz in ihren Raum schaffen wollte, den sie die letzten Tage über in ihrem Büro im Hauptquartier versteckt hatte, damit er ihn beim Putzen nicht zufällig fand...?

*** NGE ***

Am anderen Ende der Stadt starrten zwei scharlachrote Augen in die Dunkelheit, fixierten den großen Schokoladenkuchen unter der Klarsichthaube, welche Hikari Rei geliehen hatte. Sie hatte nie zuvor einen Kuchen gebacken und sich auch nicht dafür interessiert, deshalb fehlte ihr die Vergleichsmöglichkeit, auch wenn Hikari ihr versichert hatte, dass der Kuchen perfekt war.

Hoffentlich würde er auch Shinji-kun gefallen... und hoffentlich würde niemanden auffallen, dass eine kleine Ecke fehlte, wo Hikari und sie ein Stück herausgebrochen hatten, um den Geschmack zu überprüfen... 

**8. Zwischenspiel**

_Die alten Männer haben es gewagt…  
>Sie wollten mich hintergehen und sich einen Teil von ADAMs Macht sichern, indem sie den Giganten am Südpol erweckten.<br>Sie haben eine Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern unter Matsuo Katsuragi auf ADAM angesetzt und den Weltuntergang ausgelöst! Die Welt ist nicht mehr, was sie noch vor wenigen Tagen war.  
><em>_So viele Tote… Hätte ich SEELE nicht über ADAM in Kenntnis gesetzt und die alten Männer die Zusammenhänge zu ihren Apokryphen aufgezeigt… Die halbe Menschheit… ihr Blut klebt an meinen Händen…__  
>Ich habe ADAMs Schrei gehört, als der Impact stattfand. Er rief nach mir. Er wurde verletzt.<br>Seitdem habe ich Kopfschmerzen. Mein Schädel schmerzt, der Schrei hallt in mir wieder…  
>Yui, wo ist sie…<br>Ich erinnere mich, ein weiterer Streit.  
>Sie sucht sicher wieder den Rat ihres alten Lehrers, Professor Fuyutsukis…<br>__Vielleicht ist es gut, wenn sie vor mir flieht, ich fürchte, ich könnte sie verletzen.  
>ADAM manipuliert mich, doch ich kann nur stumm schreien… Er ist mächtiger als ich. Selbst jetzt noch verfügt er über die Erfahrung von Jahrmillionen. Ich kämpfe. Doch welches Opfer werde ich bringen müssen?<br>_Gendo Ikari, Persönliche Aufzeichnungen, Anfang 2000__

**Kapitel 17 - Überraschungen**

Misato hatte noch - oder besser: schon - geschlafen, als Shinji aufgestanden war.

In der Schule musste er feststellen, dass Toji fehlte, laut Kensuke besuchte er seine Schwester im Krankenhaus.

Mari Suzuhara befand sich auf dem Wege der Besserung, allerdings war immer noch unklar, ob sie Zeit ihres Lebens auf einen Rollstuhl angewiesen sein würde. Tojis Familie verfügte nicht über die Geldmittel, um die nötige Operation zu finanzieren und die Versicherung hatte kategorisch jede Übernahme abgelehnt und auf freiwillige Selbstgefährdung verwiesen, da die Suzuharas in Kenntnis der Gefahr nach Tokio-3 gezogen seien.

Kensuke Aida grinste die ganze Zeit über das ganze Gesicht, wollte aber nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken, weshalb.

Rei fehlte ebenfalls. Shinji ging davon aus, dass sie Synchron-Tests hatte, die wohl den ganzen Tag andauern würden, schließlich hatte sie ihm ja mitgeteilt, heute keine Zeit zu haben – und von Doktor Akagi wusste er, dass diese den Tag EVA-00 widmen wollte. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie daheim geblieben war, weil sie sich nicht sicher gewesen war, ob sie die anstehende Party weiterhin geheim halten konnte, wenn er sie noch einmal mit diesem verletzten Blick ansehen würde.

Hikari Horaki sah während des Unterrichtes immer wieder verstohlen über die Schulter.

Shinji Ikari hockte zusammengesunken hinter seinem Pult und starrte ins Leere, während der Lehrer seinen Monolog hielt. Er tat ihr leid, so spannend sie auch die Idee einer Überraschungsparty fand, so grausam kam ihr die damit verbundene Geheimhaltung vor. Und Shinji schien überhaupt nichts zu ahnen...

Der Vormittag zog sich dahin wie eine zähe Masse, bis endlich die letzte Unterrichtsstunde beendet war.

Shinji erhob sich mit langsamen Bewegungen, sortierte rein mechanisch seine Sachen in seine Tasche.

„Also, mach´s gut, Ikari. Bis dann!" rief Kensuke und lief an ihm vorbei.

„Ja, dir auch..."

Shinji verstummte, sein Freund war bereits fort.

Natürlich, früher oder später ließen ihn alle im Stich, sobald sie erkannten, was für eine Art Mensch er war, anders konnte es gar nicht sein...

Er widmete sich wieder seiner Tasche. Je mehr Zeit er dafür aufwandte, den Inhalt zu sortieren, umso eher würde der Tag um sein.

„Ikari-kun..."

Eine Mädchenstimme...

_Rei_? _Nein_... auch wenn er es sich gewünscht hätte, sie war es nicht, die ihn angesprochen hatte.

Vor ihm stand die Klassensprecherin und lächelte zaghaft.

Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Wollte sie ihn ermahnen? Vielleicht weil er den Unterricht vor zwei Wochen geschwänzt und immer noch keine schriftliche Entschuldigung eingereicht hatte?

„Uhm, ja?"

„Ich habe gerade... äh... im Klassenbuch gelesen, dass heute dein Geburtstag ist. Und deshalb... Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute!"

Erst verbeugte sie sich, dann hielt sie ihm die Hand entgegen, welche er zögernd nahm.

„Ahm, danke, das..."

_Wenigstens ein Mensch, der ihn hier nicht vergessen hatte... der ihm gratulierte..._

Plötzlich war ihm zum Heulen zumute, aber er konnte doch nicht vor der Klassensprecherin in Tränen ausbrechen...

„Vielen Dank", stieß er hervor und ließ ihre Hand los, während er sich bemühte, die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzukämpfen.

„Ja, dann... ich muss los."

Hikari verließ im Laufschritt den Klassenraum, ehe sie noch ungewollt verraten hätte, was ihn am Nachmittag erwartete.

*** NGE ***

Shinji schlurfte durch die Wohnung, ging nach kurzem Aufenthalt im Bad in sein Zimmer.

Misato würde sich schon melden, wenn sie ausgeschlafen hatte, es lohnte sich nicht, nur für eine Person Essen zu kochen und außerdem war ihm nicht danach, sich an den Herd zu stellen.

In einer Ecke des Zimmers stand sein Cello, kurz überlegte er, ob er nicht ein paar Stunden mit Üben totschlagen sollte, doch das hätte wahrscheinlich seine Mitbewohnerin aufgeweckt.

In der Kiste, mit der das Instrument gekommen war, hatte sich auch sein SDAT-Player gefunden, bei dem es sich um einen alten, leicht aufgemotzten MP3-player handelte, den er gebraucht auf einem Flohmarkt erstanden hatte - sein gewöhnliches Taschengeld, welches er von seinen Pflegeeltern bekommen hatte, hätte nie im Leben für ein neues Gerät gereicht. Die Oberfläche des Apparates war zerkratzt, die LCD-Anzeige an der Seite kaum noch erkennbar. Aber er funktionierte noch. Shinji stellte die letzten beiden Tracks ein und schaltete auf Endlosschleife.

Dann legte er sich auf sein Bett, schloss die Augen und ließ sich von der Musik treiben...

*** NGE ***

Auf Zehenspitzen huschte Misato durch die Wohnung, vergewisserte sich kurz, was ihr Schutzbefohlener machte, stellte fest, dass Shinji anscheinend ein kleines Schläfchen hielt.

Gut, dann würde er ihr nicht in die Quere kommen...

Zuerst stellte sie den Klingelton des Telefonapparates im Korridor so leise, dass Shinji ihn nicht hören würde - sie hatte Rei angewiesen, den anderen beiden Gästen mitzuteilen, vor dem Haus zu warten, bis alle vollzählig waren. Rei sollte dann bei ihr oben anrufen, so dass die Türklingel nicht betätigt wurde.

Dann spannte sie mehrere Girlanden durch den Wohnraum, darunter eine mit dem Schriftzug: _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_. Als nächstes kam die gute Tischdecke auf den Tisch, den sie sodann mit dem besseren Geschirr deckte, nicht mit den zerkratzten Plastiktellern, von denen sie normalerweise aß, weil sie insgeheim befürchtete, das gute Geschirr, welches sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, in angetrunkenem Zustand zerbrechen zu können.

Kurz betrachtete sie ihr Werk, nickte dann zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Im Kühlschrank standen hinter einer Mauer aus Bierdosen diverse andere Getränke, allesamt alkoholfrei, während PenPen seine Behausung seit gestern mit einer Tiefkühltorte teilen musste. Der Pinguin schien sogar verstanden zu haben, worum es ging, jedenfalls schwang die Tür seines Kühlschrankes auf und er kam mit der Torte auf den Stummelflügeln heraus.

„Wark!"

„Psst!"

„Wark."

„Ja, ganz leise", flüsterte Misato und nahm ihm die Torte ab. Bis die Gäste eintrafen, hatte sie noch eine gute Stunde, Zeit genug, damit die Torte vollends auftaute, sie Kakao und Tee kochen, sowie die Geschenke für Shinji auf dem Sofa deponieren konnte.

Es waren insgesamt drei hübsch eingepackte Pakete, die Tatsache, dass das Papier mehrere Risse aufwies, die großzügig mit Klebeband nachgebessert worden waren, fiel nicht sonderlich auf. Das größte Paket war natürlich der Fahrradbausatz, Misato hatte länger darüber nachgedacht, ob sie das Fahrrad nicht zusammenbauen und mit einer Schleife versehen ins Wohnzimmer stellen sollte, war allerdings zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Shinji das vielleicht selbst erledigen wollte. Die andern beiden Pakete enthielten Kleidungsstücke, da in ihren Augen Shinji nicht gerade über viel Zeug verfügte, darunter einen Anzug für wichtige Anlässe - vielleicht gab NERV ja tatsächlich mal eines Tages eine Siegesfeier -, sowie zwei neue Hosen. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste sie, dass Kleidungsstücke nicht gerade Freudenstürme auslösten, allerdings sollten sie ja auch eher als Füllwerk dienen, damit der Bausatz nicht so allein herumstand. – Und Geldgeschenke hatte er ja schon in der Nacht bekommen.

Vor lauter Aufregung hatte sie den ganzen Tag noch keinen Tropfen Alkohol zu sich genommen und war daher so nüchtern wie schon lange nicht mehr. – Es war ein wirklich seltsamer Zustand.

PenPen schwang sich mit Anlauf auf die freie Sofafläche und beobachtete das Treiben des weiblichen Menschen, der sich um ihn kümmerte.

Die Zeit verging relativ schnell, immer wieder warf Misato einen raschen Blick in den Korridor zu Shinjis Zimmertür hin, überlegte, ob sie nicht irgendwie die Tür verrammeln sollte, damit er nicht vielleicht frühzeitig dazukam.

Dann summte das Telefon.

*** NGE ***

Rei Ayanami stand vor dem Apartmentkomplex, in dem Shinji-kun und Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi wohnten. Die Unterschiede zu dem Gebäude, in dem sich ihr Apartment befand, waren nur allzu offensichtlich. Dieses Haus war neu und machte einen sauberen, gemütlichen Eindruck. Es war gut, dass Shinji-kun hier untergekommen war, allein schon die Tatsache, dass in ihrem Gebäude ständig die Heizung ausfiel, hätte seine Gesundheit gefährdet.

Auf ihren Armen trug sie vorsichtig die Platte mit dem Kuchen unter der Haube, über welche sie noch eine undurchsichtige Plastiktüte gezogen hatte.

Hoffentlich würde Shinji-kun zu dem gleichen Ergebnis kommen wie die Klassensprecherin, was den Geschmack anbelangte, wenn er ihn probierte.

Sie wartete bereits eine ganze Weile, war direkt nach der Schule von ihrem Apartment aus hergekommen, hatte Shinji-kun noch im Hauseingang verschwinden sehen.

Die Anweisungen des Lieutenant-Colonels waren klar, die Überraschungsparty begann erst um drei Uhr. Sie sollte sich telefonisch melden, sobald die Mitschüler Suzuhara und Aida eingetroffen waren.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten mehrere Personen das Gebäude betreten und verlassen, hatten ihr seltsame Blicke zugeworfen, sie aber nicht angesprochen. Überhaupt fiel ihr in letzter Zeit auf, dass die Leute sie merkwürdig anblickten, worauf sie zuvor gar nicht geachtet hatte. Sah sie derart anders aus mit ihrer blasser Haut, den roten Augen und dem blauen Haar? Diese Kombination kam unter Menschen nicht vor, jedenfalls nicht natürlich. Was sahen sie, wenn sie sie anblickten... und was sah Shinji-kun?

„Hey, Ayanami!" - „Yo, Rei!"

Kensuke und Toji kamen aus Richtung der Bahnstation, Toji trug eine Plastiktüte.

Rei begrüßte die beiden mit einem Nicken, holte ihr Handy heraus, während sie den Kuchen auf dem anderen Arm balancierte, wählte die Nummer von Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragis Wohnung, die ihr ebenso bekannt war wie ihre Handy- und Piepernummern, schließlich war der Lieutenant-Colonel der taktische Offizier von NERV und damit ihr direkter Vorgesetzter, solange der Kommandant nichts anderes bestimmte oder sie von Sondervollmacht Sigma-Sigma-Delta-Drei-Neun-Eins Gebrauch machen musste.

*Ja? Rei?*

„Wir sind vollzählig."

*Augenblick, ich mache euch auf. Vierter Stock, die zweite Wohnung auf der linken Seite.*

„Bestätigt."

Im gleichen Moment ertönte auch schon der Türsummer.

Rei stieß die Haustür mit dem Fuß auf, ihre Hände waren damit beschäftigt, sicherzustellen, dass der Kuchen in waagerechter Position blieb.

„Wir können eintreten."

Toji und Kensuke wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick.

Ayanami war schon etwas seltsam - aber immerhin standen sie auf derselben Seite, so dass dies nicht viel ausmachte. Viel interessanter wäre es gewesen, zu erfahren, was sie mitgebracht hatte...

„Und, Ayanami, was schenkst du Shinji?" fragte Kensuke, als sie im Aufzug nach oben fuhren. - Natürlich hatte Toji darauf bestanden, den Lift zu nehmen und nicht die Treppen, seiner Ansicht nach stieg er bei sich schon genug Stufen, da das Haus, in dem er mit seinem Vater und Großvater ein Apartment bewohnte, über keinen Lift verfügte.

„Es ist eine Überraschung."

„Ja, aber uns kannst du es doch sagen!"

„Es ist eine Überraschung für Shinji-kun." wiederholte sie. Sie traute den beiden einfach nicht zu, dass sie schweigen würden, bis Shinji-kun den Kuchen als erster gesehen hatte.

Wieder sahen sich die beiden Jungen an.

_Eine Überraschung für Shinji-kun... und sie wollte es ihnen weder sagen noch zeigen... in dem Behälter, den Ayanami so vorsichtig trug, befand sich doch wohl nicht etwa feine Spitzenunterwäsche, die sie ihm später vorzuführen gedachte..._

Der Aufzug hielt.

Misato stand bereits in der offenen Wohnungstür und winkte ihnen hektisch zu, legte dann den Finger auf die Lippen, um ihnen zu verdeutlichen, leise zu sein.

„Guten Tag, Frau Katsuragi!" begrüßten die beiden Jungen Misato aufgeregt.

„Pssst! Nicht so laut! Er weiß noch von nichts!"

Sie trat von der Tür zurück, damit die drei eintreten und ihre Schuhe abstreifen konnten.

„Rei, soll ich dir das abnehmen?"

„Nein, Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi. Das ist für Shinji-kun."

Misato grinste.

„Na, der wird Augen machen. Los, ins Wohnzimmer mit euch, ich sage ihm Bescheid."

*** NGE ***

„Shinji, komm doch mal schnell!" rief Misato durch die geschlossene Tür.

Shinji öffnete erst ein Auge, dann das andere.

„Was ist denn?"

Er schaltete den SDAT-Player ab.

„Ich brauche mal deine Hilfe. Mein Reißverschluss klemmt!"

„Urgh... Und... ah... wie soll ich..."

Misato riss die Tür auf, grinste ihn breit an.

„Reingefallen! Aber du solltest trotzdem langsam aufstehen. Ich habe Hunger!"

„Ich komme... ich komme..."

Bevor er Misato wieder kochen und in der kleine Küchennische einen Ausblick auf Armageddon und den nächsten Impact in einem anrichten ließ, stand er lieber auf und kümmerte sich selbst darum.

Dass sie immer noch breit grinste, während sie hinter ihm herging, fiel ihm zwar auf, doch er schob es auf ihre Freude über den in ihren Augen sicherlich gelungenen Scherz... ständig machte sie so etwas...

Da kicherte doch jemand... das klang wie Aida... oder hatte Misato den Fernseher laufen?

„Äh, Misato, ist da noch..."

Misato schob ihn das letzte Stück vor sich her.

„Sieh selbst!"

Shinji blieb abrupt stehen und riss die Augen auf.

Das geschmückte Wohnzimmer... der gedeckte Esstisch... die Kerzen und die Torte... und die drei Gleichaltrigen, die vor dem Tisch standen... Kensuke, der ihn breit angrinste... Toji, dessen Mundwinkel zuckten... und Rei...

_Rei..._

Er wandte sich voller Überraschung Misato zu.

„Was...?"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn da hatte sie ihn schon so kräftig umarmt, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam, doch so schlimm erschien ihm das gar nicht, wenigstens nicht im ersten Augenblick, steckte sein Kopf doch genau zwischen ihren Brüsten.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Shinji-kun! – Nochmals!" rief Misato und ließ ihn wieder los.

Shinji war einen Moment lang benommen - aber diese Wirkung hatte Misato auf die meisten Angehörigen des männlichen Geschlechtes.

„Dann... ahm... dann hattet ihr das alles geplant?"

„Klar, war gar nicht so einfach."

Toji und Kensuke kamen zu ihm, drückten ihm eine Tüte in die Hand.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", brummte Suzuhara und knuffte Shinji gegen den Arm, während Aida ihm die Hand schüttelte.

„Danke, Freunde, das..."

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wurden seine Augen feucht.

„Ich hatte schon nicht mehr... *schnüff*..."

„Hier."

Kensuke reichte ihm ein Taschentuch.

„Schau mal in die Tüte." grinste Toji.

„Ja, äh..."

In der Tüte befanden sich zwei CDs, auf denen die Hits des vergangenen Jahres gesammelt waren.

„Das... ah... das ist toll..."

Shinji strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Danke."

„Ich hab´ doch gesagt, dass es ihm gefallen wird", sagte Toji in Kensukes Richtung.

Shinji sah Rei an.

„Du also auch... Wie... wie lange habt ihr das schon geplant?"

„Fast zwei Wochen, Shinji-kun. Es war nicht leicht, Geheimhaltung zu bewahren." erklärte sie und hielt ihm den Behälter mit dem Kuchen hin.

„Hier, für dich."

„Uhm, was ist das denn?"

Er nahm den Behälter entgegen und stellte ihn auf den Tisch.

„Ein... ein Kuchen... hast du den gebacken?"

„Unter Anleitung der Klassensprecherin."

„Hikari? Uh... ist sie auch hier?"

„Nein, Shinji-kun."

_Warum erkundigte er sich nach Hikari? Hätte er lieber sie hier gesehen anstelle ihrer?_

„Hätte ich sie auch einladen sollen?" erkundigte sich Misato.

„Uhm... also..."

„Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi, vielleicht ist sie zuhause, ich könnte sie anrufen und fragen, ob sie kommen möchte."

„Tja, hm, Shinji?"

„Uh, ja..."

„Dann gib mir einfach die Nummer, Rei. Ich mach das schon."

Rei nannte die Zahlen und der Lieutenant-Colonel verschwand wieder im Korridor, um dort zu telefonieren. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie Shinji-kun noch gratulieren musste, schließlich hatten die anderen das auch getan. Aber wie? Seine Freunde hatten ihm die Hand geschüttelt. Die Geste erschien ihr unzureichend. Andererseits konnte sie ihn auch nicht umarmen wie der Lieutenant-Colonel, sie hätte ihn möglicherweise verletzt. Und für zärtlichere Berührungen war nicht die Zeit, dazu waren zu viele Personen anwesend, jedenfalls war sie während ihre Gespräche mit der Klassensprecherin zu diesem Ergebnis gekommen. Aber es gab ja noch andere Optionen.

„Shinji-kun?"

„Äh, ja?" fragte Shinji und riss sich vom Anblick der drei Pakete auf dem Sofa los. Misato wollte sicher dabei sein, wenn er sie öffnete.

Da trat Rei rasch auf ihn zu und berührte leicht seine Wange mit den Lippen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Shinji-kun."

„Ah... ah..."

Er berührte seine Wange mit den Fingerspitzen. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bis sein Gehirn die weiche Berührung ihrer Lippen analysiert hatte und er zu dem Schluss kam, dass sie ihn geküsst hatte...

„Mega-Playboy-Action!" krähten Toji und Kensuke.

„Rei... was..."

Sie war bereits wieder einen Schritt zurückgewichen und verhielt sich völlig unbeteiligt, so dass Shinji sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

Misato kam zurück.

„Sie ist unterwegs, ich schlage vor, wir warten mit dem Essen noch etwas. - Hübscher Kuchen, übrigens. - Was ist denn mit euch los?"

Shinji stand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da, während die beiden anderen Jungs lachten und sich auf Reis Wangen eine zartrosa Verfärbung ausbreitete.

„Ayanami hat Shinji geküsst!" stieß Kensuke hervor und fing sich dafür einen Ellenbogenstoß von Toji in die Rippen ein, welcher der Ansicht war, dass er es nicht gleich hätte hinausposaunen müssen.

„Oh... was? Shinji-kun?"

„Auf... auf die Wange..." stammelte Shinji und war davon überzeugt, dass er bei einem Kuss auf die Lippen wahrscheinlich einfach gestorben wäre.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich in Verlegenheit zu bringen, Shinji-kun." erklärte Rei. Sie senkte den Blick. „Ich sollte besser gehen."

„Uh, nein."

Shinji trat ihr in den Weg.

Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging.

„Bitte, Rei, bleib." Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Die beiden sind doof."

„Du bist nicht verärgert, Shinji-kun?"

„Nein... ahm... das... uh... so hat mir noch niemand zum Geburtstag gratuliert."

„Aber von mir kriegst du keinen Kuss!" rief Toji und krümmte sich wieder vor Lachen.

Rei nahm seine Aussage mit einem Anflug von Befriedigung hin.

Und anscheinend hatte sie doch keinen Fehler gemacht, wie anfangs befürchtet.

Der Lieutenant-Colonel grinste auch wieder.

„Also, nachdem das geklärt ist..." Misato kicherte kurz. Anscheinend hatte Rei doch einen Sinn für Humor, sonst hätte sie Shinji-kun wohl kaum geneckt... dass es anders war, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen.

„Shinji, willst du nicht deine Geschenke auspacken?"

Shinji erwiderte ihr Grinsen.

Dabei wären Geschenke gar nicht nötig gewesen, die Tatsache, dass sie an ihn gedacht und sich solche Mühe gemacht hatte, genügte ihm völlig - was aber auch nicht heißen sollte, dass er auf seine Geschenke verzichtet hätte...

Er öffnete das erste Paket. Die Verpackung wies derart viele Beschädigungen auf, dass er gar nicht erst den Versuch machte, das Geschenkpapier zur Wiederverwendung bewahren zu wollen. Es war ein dünner rechteckiger Karton, der einen dunklen Anzug enthielt.

Misato war gleich bei ihm und hielt ihm die Jacke an.

„Ja, passt!"

Toji pfiff leise.

„Ikari, siehst spitze aus!"

„Ja, Mega-Playboy!" rief Kensuke.

Toji verdrehte die Augen. Dass Aida aber auch gar nichts ernst nehmen konnte...

„Uhm, ja? Rei?"

Sie blinzelte.

Shinji-kun fragte nach ihrer Meinung... Dabei hatte sie überhaupt keine Ahnung, was das Thema Mode betraf. Sie musterte ihn und die Jacke, pflichtete Mitschüler Suzuhara stumm bei. Shinji-kun würde in diesem Anzug sehr vorteilhaft wirken.

„Die Jacke scheint zu passen."

„Komm, sieh dir auch die anderen an." forderte Misato Shinji auf.

Dabei schob sie das größte Paket, jenes mit dem Bausatz zur Seite. Das beste zum Schluss...

Zwei Hosen später hatte Shinji schließlich das dritte Geschenk in Händen.

„Misato... das... das ist ja..."

Es war das Fahrrad, beziehungsweise der Fahrradbausatz, den er im Schaufenster gegenüber der Schule gesehen hatte.

„Du hast es gekauft?"

„Naja, Rei meinte, du würdest dir ein Fahrrad wünschen - und die Gelegenheit war ja günstig."

Shinji fiel Misato um den Hals.

„Das ist das beste Geschenk, das ich jemals bekommen habe!" jubelte er.

Dann lächelte er Rei an. Seine Lippen formten ein leises ´_Danke_´.

Sie nickte nur, ließ sich ihre Freude nicht anmerken, richtig gehandelt zu haben, freute sich darüber, dass er sich freute. Das Glücksgefühl, welches Shinji-kun verspürte, schien auf sie überzuschwappen.

Gute zwanzig Minuten später traf Hikari ein, verbeugte sich vor Misato und bedankte sich für die Einladung. Dann wandte sie sich Shinji zu, gratulierte diesem zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag und erklärte mit Bedauern, dass sie kein Geschenk für ihn hätte.

Shinji schüttelte den Kopf.

„Rei hat mir gesagt, dass ihr beiden den Kuchen für mich gebacken habt, das genügt."

Rei wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Warum legt Shinji-kun so viel Wert auf die Gesellschaft der Klassensprecherin? Weil sie beide an dem Kuchen gebacken hatten? Oder war es mehr?

Dieses nagende Gefühl in ihrer Brust... mehr als Unsicherheit, eher ein heißes Brennen… konnte das Eifersucht sein?

Aber die Klassensprecherin war doch eine Freundin, oder? Oder wollte sie sich zwischen sie und Shinji-kun drängen?

Misato zündete die Kerzen an, die teilweise leicht schief in der Torte steckten, und erklärte die Feier für eröffnet.

„Los, Shinji-kun, auspusten!"

„Ja, auspusten!" rief Kensuke.

„Und vergiss nicht, dir etwas zu wünschen!"

„Uhm..."

Shinji holte tief Luft und begann zu pusten, schaffte es tatsächlich, alle Kerzen auszublasen, ehe er Atem holen musste.

„Und, Ikari, was hast du dir gewünscht?"

„Das erzählt man doch nicht, Aida!" erklärte Hikari. „Dann geht der Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung!"

Sie saß neben Toji, auf dessen anderer Seite Kensuke saß, während Shinji zwischen Misato und Rei saß.

Rei sah ausdruckslos zu Hikari hinüber, welchen den Blick mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen erwiderte.

Misato schnitt die Torte an.

„Okay, wer will ein Stück?"

„Uhm, könnte ich wohl ein Stück von Reis Kuchen haben?" fragte Shinji leise.

Reis Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

Shinji-kun wollte zuerst ihren Kuchen probieren.

Und er hatte ´_Rei´s Kuchen_´ gesagt...

Sie nickte Hikari unmerklich zu.

Diese glaubte, das Nicken bezog sich auf die Qualität des Kuchens und nickte zurück.

Alle starrten Shinji an, nachdem Misato ihm ein großes Stück Kuchen abgeschnitten und vor die Nase gestellt hatte.

„Ahm, was schaut ihr denn alle so?"

„Nun probier schon und sag uns, ob er gut ist!" ergriff Toji das Wort und zuckte gleich darauf zusammen, als seine Nachbarin ihm vor das Schienbein trat.

„Au! Wofür war das denn?"

„Natürlich ist er gut! Ayanami hat sich alle Mühe gegeben!"

„Uh. Ich wollte nicht andeuten, euer Kuchen wäre..."

„Nicht unser Kuchen! Ich habe nur den Ofen im Auge behalten!"

Rei öffnete den Mund, um die Aussage der Klassensprecherin zu korrigieren, schließlich klang diese, als hätte sie den Kuchen allein fertiggemacht und lediglich den Herd der Horakis zum Backen benutzt. Doch da zwinkerte Hikari ihr zu und machte eine knappe Handbewegung, nichts zu sagen. Und Rei verstand - die Klassensprecherin war nicht gewillt, dass jemand von den Dingen erfuhr, die sie ihr anvertraut hatte, auch nicht, dass sie nicht kochen konnte.

So verhielt sich eine Freundin... also war Hikari eher wegen Suzuhara hier als wegen Shinji-kun... oder vielleicht auch, weil, wie sie ihr am Vortag erzählt hatte, niemand sie zu irgendwelchen Partys einlud, weil sie kaum Kontakte mit den Mitschülern hatte, die über das Shulische hinausgingen...

Das Gefühl von Eifersucht erlosch schlagartig, machte Reue über die Fehleinschätzung Platz.

Plötzlich nahm sie Shinji-kuns Hand wahr, die schwach ihren Unterarm berührte.

„Rei, das ist der beste Kuchen, den ich je gegessen habe!" erklärte Shinji im Brustton der Überzeugung. Gegenüber diesem Kuchen verblassten die Kuchen aus dem Supermarkt, welche seine Pflegemutter bei Feierlichkeiten immer massenhaft gekauft hatte, um so viel Auswahl wie möglich bei möglichst geringem Aufwand zu haben.

Er schwebte regelrecht im siebten Himmel. Das war einfach wunderbar!

Seine erste Überraschungsparty... sein erstes Fahrrad... der wahrscheinlich erste selbstgebackene Kuchen seines Lebens... und der erste Kuss...

Schon an letzteres zu denken ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und ihn erröten, sobald er zur Seite blickte und Rei ansah, welche an einem schmalen Stück des von ihr gebackenen Kuchens knabberte. Dass sie hier war, dass sie ihm einen Kuchen gebacken hatte - und dass sie ihn geküsst hatte, wenn auch nur sacht und auf die Wange - hieß das nicht, dass sie ihn mochte, dass er sich die letzten Tage ganz umsonst gesorgt hatte?

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Fluge und eigentlich viel zu schnell.

Nach dem Essen hatten sich die Jungs mit dem Fahrradbausatz nach unten und vor das Haus begeben, um ihn dort zusammen zu montieren.

Toji brachte seine Kraft ein, wenn es darum ging, Teile zusammenzuschrauben oder zusammenzuhalten, damit sie mittels Schrauben verbunden werden konnten, während Kensuke bewies, dass er mit dem zum Bausatz gehörenden Werkzeug umgehen konnte, und Shinji freudestrahlend jedes Teil zuerst in die Hand nahm und jede angezogene Schraube regelrecht zu segnen schien.

Die beiden Mädchen waren ihnen nach unten gefolgt, während Misato oben den Tisch abräumte und PenPen ein Stück der Geburtstagstorte vor die Tür seiner Behausung stellte.

Das hatte bestens geklappt... und Shinji war so glücklich, wie sie ihn bisher noch nicht erlebt hatte. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen. Und sie kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass Shinji und Rei in ihren Augen ein süßes Paar abgegeben hätten.

Unten sahen Hikari und Rei von einer Bank aus den drei Jungen zu, welche mit Eifer das Fahrrad zusammenschraubten und bereits ihre erste gemeinsame Radtour planten.

„Und, Ayanami, zufrieden?"

„Womit, Klassensprecherin?"

„Na, Ikari-kun scheint sich sehr gefreut zu haben."

„Das hat er."

Hikari blickte zur Seite, sah mit Erstaunen, dass Rei lächelte.

„Es ist schön, dass er glücklich ist."

„Ja. Jetzt schau dir das an - die drei tun ja gerade so, als ob von diesem Fahrrad das Schicksal der Welt abhängt..."

Hikari lachte.

„Und Toji... sein Gesicht..."

Tatsächlich machte Toji ein recht verkniffenes Gesicht, während er zwei Teile des Rahmens ineinander schraubte, die ihm einen gewissen Widerstand entgegensetzten.

Kensuke gestikulierte wild mit Händen und Füßen und Shinji wich dem Schraubenzieher aus, den der bebrillte Junge in der Hand hatte.

„Ayanami, Frau Katsuragi sagte, du hättest erwähnt, dass ich dir geholfen hatte..."

„Ja. War das falsch?"

„Nein. Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Dass du mich nicht einmal unter den Tisch hast fallen lassen."

Rei überlegte.

Es hatte doch gar keine Situation gegeben, bei welcher die Klassensprecherin in Gefahr geraten war, _unter einen Tisch zu fallen_, egal ob in der Schule oder eben in der Wohnung.

Es musste sich also um eine weitere Redewendung handeln.

„Ich habe nur die Fakten dargelegt."

„Ja. Mir ist noch kein ehrlicherer Mensch begegnet als du."

Wieder setzte Rei zu einer Korrektur an, unterließ es aber, es brachte nichts, wenn sie Hikari erklärte, dass es viele Dinge gab, über die sie nicht reden durfte, entweder weil es ihr befohlen worden war, oder weil sie sonst Shinji-kun verloren hätte...

Also schwieg sie.

Hikari wartete eine Weile auf eine Antwort, während vor ihnen das Fahrrad langsam Formen annahm. Shinji hatte inzwischen die Reflektoren in die Räder eingesetzt, die Radschläuche aufgezogen und aufgepumpt, während die anderen beiden den Rahmen fertigmontiert hatten und Kensuke jetzt den Lenker anbaute.

„Shinji mag dich." flüsterte Hikari schließlich verschwörerisch, als die Stille für sie unerträglich wurde.

„Woher..." stieß Rei leise hervor, während sich ihre Wangen heiß anzufühlen begannen.

„Ich habe ihn beobachtet. Als er den Kuchen probiert hatte, schien es mir, als wollte er dir um den Hals fallen. Er wirkte so glücklich, dass es fast schon unnatürlich war."

„Alles wegen... eines Kuchens?"

„Kennst du nicht das Sprichwort ´_Liebe geht durch den Magen_´?"

„Nein... Aber jetzt schon. Willst du mir damit sagen, ich sollte öfter für ihn kochen?"

Hikari kicherte.

„Schaden kann´s nicht. Ich könnte dir ein paar Rezepte geben und den einen oder anderen Kniff verraten... du könntest ihm etwas für die Mittagspause machen. Ich meine… mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass er dir immer wieder etwas mitbringt, verstehst du?"

„Liebe geht durch den Magen?" wiederholte Rei.

„Genau."

Hikari zwinkerte.

„Ich überlege, ob ich Toji nicht auch etwas machen sollte, er hat meistens nichts dabei, sondern kauft sich etwas in der Cafeteria - und das Essen dort ist scheußlich..."

Das überzeugte Rei vollends - die Klassensprecherin hatte keine Empfindungen für Shinji-kun, die den ihren entsprachen, ihr Interesse galt Suzuhara-kun. _Gut.._. Nur kurz fragte sie sich, wie weit zu gehen sie bereit gewesen wäre, wäre es anders gewesen.

Ein freudiges Jauchzen riss die beiden aus ihrer Unterhaltung - Shinji drehte auf dem fast leeren Parkplatz seine ersten Runden, zuerst noch mit dem rennenden Toji neben sich, der das Rad am Gepäckträger festhielt, um Shinji im Gleichgewicht zu halten, dann aber schließlich losließ und keuchend stehenblieb, ohne dass Shinji umstürzte.

„Rei, schau mal!" rief Shinji, als er in einer weiten Kurve an ihnen vorbeifuhr.

Der Anblick erwärmte ihr Herz...

*** NGE ***

Der Tag ging rascher vorbei, als irgendeiner der Beteiligten es sich gewünscht hätte.

Misato ließ zum Abendessen etwas von einem Bringdienst kommen, es gab Pizza, wobei sie sich des Eintrages in Reis Akte erinnert und für diese vegetarisch geordert hatte.

Toji proklamierte, sein neues Leibgericht entdeckt zu haben und alle hatten generell jede Menge Spaß, einschließlich Rei, auch wenn sie es gut verbarg und sich nur ein schmales Lächeln dann und wann erlaubte. Für sie war es nicht nur die erste Party, zu der sie eingeladen worden war, sondern das erste Fest überhaupt, an dem sie teilnahm, die Einweihungsfeier des NERV-Hauptquartieres hatte sie über Monitor von der Reifungskammer aus verfolgt.

Nach dem Essen holte Misato mehrere Brett- und Kartenspiele aus dem kleinen Zimmer am Ende des Korridors, das eher die Qualitäten eines Einbauschrankes als eines Raumes hatte, und in dem sie ihre nicht genutzten Sachen lagerte.

In der Folge stellte sich heraus, dass Rei kaum zu schlagen war, wenn es um Logik, Gedächtnisleistungen und Taktieren ging - bei letzterem konnte nur Misato sie übertrumpfen, welche von Toji und Kensuke bekniet worden war, mitzuspielen.

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel, als Misato schließlich erklärte, die Gäste heimfahren zu wollen. Die fünf sahen sich enttäuscht an, wobei Rei ihre Enttäuschung gut verbarg - auch sie wäre gerne geblieben, doch sie konnte die Entscheidung des Lieutenant-Colonels nachvollziehen, schließlich war am nächsten Tag Schule und Doktor Akagi wollte ferner einige Tests durchführen, Shinji-kun benötigte also seinen Schlaf.

„Ich könnte Rei nach Hause bringen", erklärte Shinji zögernd. „Wenn ich mein Fahrrad mitnehme, bin ich auch ganz schnell wieder zurück."

Misato überlegte und nickte.

Sollte Shinji ruhig noch ein paar Runden mit dem Rad drehen.

„Aber keine großen Umwege! Und du bleibst auf den Radwegen!"

„Natürlich."

„Ich wohne nicht weit von hier", erklärte Hikari. „Sie brauchen mich nicht zu fahren."

„Und ich sorge schon dafür, dass ihr nichts passiert." meldete Toji sich zu Wort.

Misato grinste.

„Wie ihr wollt. Und du, Kensuke?"

Aidas Augen funkelten. Er hatte schon immer in Misatos Sportwagen mitfahren wollen, seit er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

„Wenn Sie mich mitnehmen, sage ich nicht nein."

Die anderen lachten.

Als sie vor dem Haus in verschiedene Richtungen auseinandergingen, reichten sie Shinji noch einmal die Hand und bedankten sich für die Einladung, dann machten Shinji und Rei sich auf den Weg zur Bahnstation, wobei Shinji sein neues Fahrrad neben sich herschob.

Der Abend war angenehm, zwar immer noch kühl, aber nicht mehr so kalt wie noch vor einigen Wochen. Dieser Zustand würde noch etwa zwei Monate anhalten, ehe der kurze, aber heiße Sommer über sie hereinbrechen würde, wobei aber immer noch mit Temperaturschwankungen zu rechnen war.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her bis zur Bahnstation.

In der Bahn setzte Rei sich auf die Bank, während Shinji mit dem Rad im Türbereich stehenblieb.

Erst als sie schließlich das Gebäude, in dem Rei wohnte, erreichten, brachte Shinji die Zähne auseinander.

„Ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass du gekommen bist, Rei."

„Ja?"

„Ja. Ohne dich wäre es... etwas hätte gefehlt... so war es jedoch perfekt."

„Shinji-kun, was siehst du?"

Ihre Frage überrumpelte ihn völlig.

„Rei, ich..."

„Bitte... schau mich an... und sage mir, was du siehst..."

Er sah sie an, lange und eingehend.

_Was konnte sie nur meinen..._

„Rei, ich... ich sehe dich... ich sehe Rei Ayanami..."

„Sonst nichts?"

„Was sollte ich denn sehen? Ich sehe ein Mädchen... ein hübsches Mädchen in meinem Alter..."

Er zuckte heftig zusammen und biss sich auf die Zunge. Das war falsch, falsch, falsch... Wenn er ihr sagte, dass er sie mochte, würde sie ihn nur zurückweisen, so wie er schon so oft zurückgewiesen worden war, wie alle Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten, ihn zurückgewiesen hatten... war es da nicht viel besser, sein Herz zu verschließen und niemanden mehr an sich herankommen zu lassen, einfach damit er nicht mehr enttäuscht wurde?

„Shinji-kun, siehst du nur mich?"

Die Frage übertraf nun wirklich alles.

Er war doch nicht Misato, bei der man von der Zahl der Sixpacks, die sie in der letzten Stunde geleert hatte, darauf folgern konnte, wie oft sie jemanden sah...

„Natürlich sehe ich nur dich. Rei, was soll das alles?" fragte er verzweifelt.

Doch seine Verzweiflung zerstob, als sie ihn umarmte und ihm ein leises „Danke, Shinji-kun" ins Ohr flüsterte. Dafür übernahm eine anders geartete Verwirrung ihren Platz.

Dann trat sie auf die Haustür zu.

„Uhm, ja, Rei, also, öh, dann, äh, bis morgen", stotterte er jetzt wieder verwirrt.

„Ja. Bis morgen."

Dennoch wandte sie sich nicht ab um hineinzugehen, blickte ihn stattdessen an.

_Shinji-kun mochte sie... er hatte gesagt, sie sei hübsch..._

Und er hatte ihr dabei nur ins Gesicht geblickt, genau in die Augen, die Fenster zur Seele...

„Warte..."

Mit zwei raschen Schritten überwand sie die Entfernung zwischen ihnen. Dann hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, den zweiten an diesem Tag, nur dieses Mal auf die andere Wange.

„Gute Nacht. Und fahr vorsichtig."

„Uh, ja. Dir auch eine... eine gute Nacht."

Im Dunkeln - die Straßenlaterne in der Nähe funktionierte nicht und der Hauseingang war auch unbeleuchtet - sah er nur ihre scharlachroten Augen, die in der Nacht wie die Augen einer Katze zu leuchten schienen. Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen hingegen fühlte er mehr, als dass er es sah...

*** NGE ***

„... und dann hat Ayanami Shinji geküsst", beendete Toji gerade seinen Bericht darüber, was vor der Ankunft Hikaris auf der Party geschehen war.

„Wirklich?"

Hikari staunte. Das hätte sie Ayanami nun wirklich nicht zugetraut, so verschlossen, wie diese sich immer verhielt.

„Ja, auf die Wange. Ich hatte richtig Angst um Shinji, er könnte explodieren, so rot ist er geworden."

So, auf die Wange... Hikari schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Sie erinnerte sich, Rei erzählt zu haben, dass in manchen Ländern die Menschen einander mit Küssen auf die Wangen begrüßten und verabschiedeten, während sie am gestrigen Tag mit dem Kuchenteig beschäftigt gewesen waren. Anscheinend war Ayanami eine sehr aufmerksame Zuhörerin...

Sie standen vor dem Haus, in dem Hikari mit ihrem Vater und ihren Schwestern wohnte, einem kleinen Reihenhaus in einer Seitenstraße.

„Schade, dass ich das nicht sehen konnte."

„Tja... was die beiden jetzt wohl gerade machen?"

„Wahrscheinlich dasselbe wie wir."

Hikari lächelte.

„Vor der Tür stehen und reden."

„Wahrscheinlich. Ikari ist nicht gerade ein Draufgänger."

„Aber du, was?"

Toji schüttelte ernst den Kopf.

„Nein. Sicher, wenn mich der Zorn packt, bin ich schwer zu stoppen... und dann sage ich Dinge, die mir hinterher leidtun... aber eigentlich suche ich keinen Streit."

„Toji..."

„Nun... ich sollte mich wohl langsam auf den Weg machen, sonst macht sich bei mir jemand Sorgen."

„Ja..."

„Also..."

Er reichte ihr die Hand.

Hikari trat auf ihn zu, in der nächsten Sekunde hielten sie einander an den Händen, sahen sich lange in die Augen. Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf den Mundwinkel.

„Gute Nacht, Suzuhara-kun."

„Ich... ja, gute Nacht, Klassensprecherin..."

„Du siehst süß aus, wenn du rot wirst."

„Äh..."

Toji grinste verlegen, wartete noch, bis sie im Haus verschwunden war, ehe er sich selbst auf den Weg machte. 

**Kapitel 18 - Das Mädchen, das Messer und der Fisch**

Nach zwei endlosen Wochen auf See näherte sich der Konvoi endlich den japanischen Inseln.

An Bord der _H.M.S. Over the Rainbow_ war kaum jemand, der nicht den Moment herbeisehnte, in dem man in der Hafenstadt Matsushiro vor Anker gehen und die Fracht löschen würde - und das beschränkte sich nicht auf den roten EVANGELION, der unter einer riesigen Plane auf dem Deck des zweiten Flugzeugträgers des Konvois, der _H.M.S. Dorothy_ ruhte.

Insgesamt waren mit der _´Over the Rainbow´_ zwei Flugzeugträger und fünf schwere Kreuzer unter der Flagge der UN ausgelaufen. Jetzt ging die Reise langsam zu Ende und nicht nur Admiral James D. Horner von der britischen Marine war froh, seine Passagiere in Bälde loswerden zu können - der NERV-Agent Ryoji Kaji ging ja noch, der hielt sich im Hintergrund und man erschreckte sich bestenfalls darüber, wenn man feststellte, dass er schon seit längerem anwesend war, ohne dass man ihn bemerkt hatte, seine rothaarige Begleiterin, deren Namen auch dem verschlafensten Wartungstechniker an Bord bekannt war, immerhin gab sie ihn bei jeder passenden und häufig auch unpassenden Gelegenheit bekannt, hätte Horner hingegen liebend gern mehr als einmal in den letzten Wochen höchstpersönlich über Bord geworfen - ohne Rettungsweste oder gar Schlauchboot. Das Mädchen verhielt sich wie ein Filmstar und hatte mehr als einmal versucht, dem Admiral ins Handwerk zu reden, wenn es plötzlich und unerlaubt die Brücke betreten hatte. Da Asuka Soryu Langley - allein der Name löste bei Horner inzwischen mittlere Schüttellähmung aus - nicht seinem Kommando unterstand, sondern als Captain bei NERV vollkommen außerhalb der ihm offenstehenden Befehlskette war, hatte er sie nicht einmal unter Deck in ihrer Kabine einsperren lassen können, ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er damit seinen Rang, sein Kommando und seine Pension riskiert hätte, schließlich sollte diese rothaarige Göre dabei helfen, die Welt zu retten. Aber noch eine Woche auf See mit ihr an Bord hätten weder der Admiral noch die Hälfte seiner Offiziere bei klarem Verstand überlebt.

Dass sie, sobald man sich Land näherte, auf Möwen zu schießen begann, hatte Kaji ihr glücklicherweise während der Durchfahrt durch den Panamakanal ausreden können, auch dass sie nachmittags das warme Klima und die pralle Sonne in einem Liegestuhl auf dem Vorderdeck genoss, hätte Horner notfalls noch übersehen können, möglicherweise sogar, dass sie dies in einem knappen zweiteiligen rot-weiß gestreiften Badeanzug tat, dessen Oberteil gerade noch geeignet war, ihre Oberweite bedeckt zu halten, auch wenn es die männlichen Besatzungsmitglieder seine Mannschaft mehr als nur irritierte. Doch ihr ständiges Gezeter zehrte gewaltig an den Nerven des alternden Admirals, an allem hatte sie etwas auszusetzen, das begann beim Kantinenessen, so dass der Koch schließlich schweigend dazu übergegangen war, für sie separat zu kochen, setzte sich bei den Vibrationen fort, welche die vom Flugzeugträger abhebenden und wieder landenden Jäger erzeugten, schloss Horners Kursentscheidungen mit sein, der es doch tatsächlich gewagt hatte, mitten durch ein heftiges Gewitter steuern zu lassen - nicht nur zu seiner Genugtuung hatte Fräulein Langley stundenlang über der Reling gehangen und der See geopfert -, und endete beim Namen des Schiffes. Horner konnte eine ganze Menge ertragen - er hatte oft mit Bürokraten zu tun und daher ein recht dickes Fell - doch für ihn hörte der Spaß auf, wenn sich jemand über den Namen seines Schiffes lustig machte, schließlich hatte ihre Majestät die Queen es selbst so getauft.

Und wenn er nicht Anweisung gehabt hätte, den EVA mitsamt Pilotin in Matsushiro abzuliefern, hätte er sie längst eigenhändig an Bord eines Langstreckenkurierjägers gebracht, auf dem Kopilotensitz festgebunden und nach Japan geschickt.

Aber morgen... morgen würden sie im Zielhafen ankommen... morgen würde der Alptraum ein Ende haben... wenigstens hielt Asuka Soryu Langley - die Hände des Admirals zitterten bei dem Gedanken kurz unkontrollierbar - sich nicht ständig an Bord seines Schiffes auf, sondern quälte die Hälfte der Zeit die Besatzung des anderen Trägers unter Captain Marshell, welcher den Riesenroboter transportierte. Aber morgen, morgen würde er bis auf die Notbesatzung jedes Mitglied seiner Crew an Land lassen und anweisen, gehörig zu feiern, während er selbst sich mit einer guten Flasche Scotch in seine Kabine zurückziehen würde.

_Ja, morgen..._

In diesem Augenblick heulte der Alarm los, anscheinend um den bevorstehenden Weltuntergang zu verkünden...

*** NGE ***

Asuka stand unter der lichtdurchlässigen Plane, welche ihren EVANGELION bedeckte, und war damit beschäftigt, verschiedene Stellen an der Panzerung auf Hochglanz zu polieren. Ihrer Ansicht nach hatte, wer auch immer den EVA lackiert hatte, an mehreren Stellen gehörig gepfuscht. Und die salzige Meeresluft schadete ihrem Liebling noch mehr! Wenn dieser alte Bock von einem Admiral doch bloß ihrem Wunsch gefolgt wäre und ein paar Leute abgestellt hätte, die sich der Sache angenommen hätten, dann hätte sie nicht selbst mit Eimer, Politur und Putzlappen auf dem EVA herumklettern müssen! Wenn wenigstens Jörgi die Reise mitgemacht hätte, der NERV-Techniker/Nachwuchswissenschaftler, der sich in der deutschen Zweigstelle um den EVA gekümmert hatte, der hätte keine matten Flecken auf der Panzerung zugelassen! Aber Jörgi – eigentlich Leutnant Jörg Peters – war in Deutschland zurückgeblieben, wie alle anderen Menschen, die sie kannte…

Sie trug ihre Jeans und das Bikinioberteil, da sie auf ihre anderen Sachen Rücksicht nehmen wollte.

Da ging ein heftiger Ruck durch das Schiff, welcher sie von den Füßen holte.

Fluchend kam sie wieder auf die Beine.

Konnten diese Seeleute denn nichts richtig machen? Und wahrscheinlich würde sie, wenn sie sich beschwerte, nur wieder zu hören bekommen, sie hätte jemanden durch ihre Kleidung abgelenkt - na klar... besser eine bescheuerte Ausrede als gar keine...

Der Eimer war umgefallen, das Wasser war über das Deck gelaufen, die Flasche mit der Politur rollte gerade unter der Plane hindurch.

Toll, wirklich toll... sie konnte doch nicht mit einem EVANGELION in Japan ankommen, dessen rote Panzerung stumpfe Flecken am rechten Arm aufwies! Sicher würde man ihr zu Ehren eine Parade geben, schließlich war sie extra den weiten Weg aus Deutschland gekommen, um sich mit ein paar Aliens herumzuschlagen, denen die Japaner allein nicht Herr werden konnten - und da musste ihr EVA schließlich glänzen, als kämen alle Teile frisch aus dem Herstellerwerk!

Sie duckte sich unter der Plane hindurch, nahm die Verfolgung der Flasche mit der Politur auf.

Da gingen die Alarmsirenen los, riefen alle Besatzungsmitglieder auf ihre Stationen und verkündeten volle Gefechtsbereitschaft.

Asuka sah sich um.

Weshalb wurde Alarm gegeben? War es vielleicht nur ein Probealarm, um die faule Mannschaft in Trab zu bringen? Oder... wurde der Konvoi angegriffen? Von wem? Und woher?

Einer der Kreuzer, welche die Träger begleiteten, wurde urplötzlich in zwei Hälften zerrissen, die langsam sanken.

Asuka nahm einen großen dunklen Schatten wahr, welcher sich von dem versenkten Schiff entfernte, dann eine Kehrtwendung machte und unter starker Beschleunigung auf einen anderen der schweren Kreuzer zuraste, diesen rammte und ein gewaltiges Loch in den Rumpf riss. Das angeschlagene Schiff legte sich fast mit zeitlupenhafter Geschwindigkeit auf die Seite, während winzig kleine Besatzungsmitglieder über Bord ins Wasser sprangen.

„Ein Engel..." zischte Asuka.

Ihre Mundwinkel wanderten langsam auseinander, formten ein breites Grinsen.

Sie musste nicht mehr warten, bis sie in Japan war und der nächste Gegner auftauchte - der Feind war zu ihr gekommen...

Ihre PlugSuit befand sich in einem Aktenkoffer, welchen sie stets in ihrer Nähe hatte, man konnte ja nie wissen.

Asuka griff sich den Koffer, verschwand wieder unter der Plane, öffnete dabei das Kofferschloss.

Ein rascher Handgriff öffnete das Bikinioberteil, während sie bereits ihre Schuhe von den Füßen kickte. Dann stieg sie gleichzeitig aus Jeans und Slip, warf die Sachen einfach auf den Boden und zog sich ihre PlugSuit über, deren mit schwarz abgesetztes Material ansonsten von demselben kräftigen Rot war wie ihr EVA.

Das war die Gelegenheit, zu beweisen, dass man sich in ihr nicht geirrt hatte, dass das jahrelange Training nicht umsonst gewesen war... wenn sie im Alleingang einen Engel besiegte, konnte sie beweisen, dass sie besser war, als die beiden anderen Piloten, dass Können und nicht Beziehungen ausschlaggebend waren.

EVA-02 lag auf dem Rücken, der EntryPlug steckte teilweise in den Steuernerv eingeführt in seinem Nacken, war ansonsten mit Seilen ebenso wie der Mecha selbst dagegen gesichert, bei unruhigem Seegang fortzurutschen.

Asuka sprang in die Einstiegsluke, blieb mit den Füßen auf dem Lukenrand stehen und hangelte sich dann aufwärts in den Pilotensitz, wobei ihr der geriffelte Boden zugutekam.

Sie aktivierte die Steuerung, überprüfte die internen Batterien. Den Angaben zufolge waren die Akkus voll aufgeladen und würden Energie für fünf Minuten liefern, fünf Minuten, um den Engel zu besiegen, denn natürlich hatte NERV nicht daran gedacht, ein Versorgungskabel an Bord des Trägers zu installieren, um den Atomreaktor des Schiffes anzuzapfen, schließlich hatte niemand damit rechnen können, dass ein Angriff fernab von Tokio-3 erfolgen könnte.

Während sie mit einer Hand einen Schalter nach dem anderen umlegte und dabei nach und nach die Systeme des EVAs aktivierte, befestigte sie mit der anderen die Verstärkerclips in ihrem Haar.

EVA-02 war die erste in Serienfertigung erstellte Einheit, besser, schneller und stärker als der Prototyp und sicher auch besser als das Testmodell. Vor allem war sie nicht darauf angewiesen, dass der Startvorgang von außerhalb eingeleitet wurde.

Der Plug wurde eingeführt, jagte auf dem Schienensystem in den Nacken des EVAs hinein. Mit lauten klickenden Geräuschen wurde er verankert.

Taktischer Computer bereit... erste Informationen wurden verarbeitet, als der EVA die Ortungssysteme des Flugzeugträgers anzapfte.  
>Dennoch war es anders, als sie es gewohnt war. Bisher hatten immer andere den Startvorgang überwacht – Doktor Müller, Doktor Myers, Jörgi… - und regulierend eingegriffen, doch dieses Mal musste sie allein klarkommen, leitete sie niemand durch den Vorgang. Dieses Mal war es ernst…<p>

Synchronisation stand... Asuka spürte, wie ihr Geist sich mit dem EVANGELION verband, fühlte plötzlich nicht mehr den Pilotensitz in ihrem Rücken, sondern das Deck der _Dorothy_, starrte plötzlich durch die Augen des EVAs auf die hellgraue Plane, die ihn bedeckte. Die Anzeigen des taktischen Computers erschienen als Einblendungen direkt auf ihrer Netzhaut.

Der Engel hatte gerade den dritten Kreuzer versenkt und das Flaggschiff gerammt, doch die _´Over the Rainbow´_ hatte dem Treffer standgehalten. Gerade entfernte der Engel sich wieder unter schwerem Beschuss der übrigen Schiffe. Den Hochrechnungen des Computers nach richtete das Trommelfeuer allerdings ebenso wenige Schäden an wie die Torpedos, welche auf den Engel abgeschossen wurden.  
><em>Natürlich, Erwachsene… wenn man ihnen eine Kanone in die Hand gab, mussten sie auch ihr Magazin verschießen, es könnte ja vorher jemand kommen und ihnen das Spielzeug wieder wegnehmen…<em>

Der Sonarortung nach hatte der Engel die äußere Form eines riesigen Fisches. Die Systeme ihres EVAs waren bereits damit beschäftigt, festzustellen, wo sich sein Kern befand.

Dieses Mal kam der Engel direkt auf den Flugzeugträger zu, welcher EVA-02 transportierte... na, dem würde sie es zeigen... sie würde den Engel zu Sushi verarbeiten! Er würde den Tag bereuen, an dem er sich entschlossen hatte, in die Nähe von Asuka Soryu Langley zu kommen!

EVA-02 setzte sich auf, zog die Beine an, stützte sich auf das Schiffsdeck, richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, zerriss dabei teilweise die Plane.

Das Schiff unter ihm schwankte, Kampfflugzeuge, welche eigentlich sturmsicher an Deck vertäut waren, rutschten über das Deck und über die Reling, klatschten ins Meer. Millionenwerte versanken in der Tiefe, noch bevor der Engel das Schiff überhaupt erreicht hatte. Zahlreiche Besatzungsmitglieder, hauptsächlich Piloten, welche ihre Maschinen hatten startklar machen wollen, verschwanden im Wasser...

Der Riesenfisch stand immer noch unter schwerstem Beschuss. Jetzt röhrten auch die mächtigen Schiffskanonen der Trägerschiffe auf, konnten das AT-Feld des Engels aber trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich genau zwischen den Flugzeugträgern befand, nicht einmal ankratzen.

EVA-02 stand immer noch auf dem Flugdeck, die Plane um seine Schultern geschlungen wie einen grauen Umhang, eine Hand am Saum der Plane.

„Komm..." flüsterte Asuka und ihre Augen funkelten.

Ihr EVA war völlig willig, erwartete den Feind mit derselben Anspannung und Vorfreude wie sie, wartete darauf, ihn zerfetzen und sein Herz herausreißen zu können. Asuka verspürte dieselbe Blutgier, ließ sich von der langsam aus den Tiefen des EVAs aufsteigenden Dunkelheit einhüllen. Die Finsternis ängstigte sie nicht, machte sie nur stärker, schärfte ihre Sinne, machte sie bereit für das, was vor ihr lag - die Vernichtung des Engels.

Eines der Felder der Kommunikationsphalanx leuchtete auf, es zeigte den alten Horner, dessen schneeweißer Schnurrbart in seinem hochrot angelaufenen Gesicht grell hervorstach.

„Langley, schalte sofort deinen Roboter ab! Du versenkst noch das Schiff!"

Asuka grinste ihn breit an.

„Ich mache meinen Job!"

Damit unterbrach sie die Verbindung.

_Der Engel kam..._

*** NGE ***

Ryoji Kaji stand auf dem Flugdeck der _Over the Rainbow_ neben einem startbereiten Hubschrauber. In der Hand hielt er einen Koffer, dessen Inhalt ihm befohlen worden war, nach Tokio-3 zu bringen und niemandem anders als dem NERV-Kommandanten Gendo Ikari zu übergeben. Kaji wusste nicht, was sich in dem Koffer befand, nur dass das Überbringen des Behälters als _´Operation Adam´_ Vorrang hatte. Er hatte nur den Verdacht, dass der Angriff des Engels nicht dem Konvoi oder EVA-02 im Besonderen, sondern dem Inhalt des Koffers galt, wie anders war zu erklären, dass seine Anweisungen auch explizit den Fall miteingeschlossen hatten, dass es zu einem Kampf kommen konnte, bei dem er Asuka und EVA-02 zurücklassen sollte...

Jetzt beobachtete er, wie EVA-02 sich auf dem anderen Träger aufrichtete und in eine Lauerstellung ging. Noch wollte er nicht von Bord gehen und das ihm anvertraute Mädchen alleinlassen, er war es ihrem Onkel schuldig, dass er bis zum letzten Moment ausharrte. Er hatte einmal einen Fehler gemacht, hatte einmal zu lange gezögert, was Asuka hatte büßen müssen, er würde sie nicht noch einmal enttäuschen... und er wollte nicht wieder jemanden im Stich lassen wie vor so langer Zeit…

„Mach ihn fertig..." feuerte er das rothaarige Mädchen leise an.

*** NGE ***

Der Engel schoss aus dem Wasser auf EVA-02 zu.

Der rote EVANGELION schleuderte die Plane von sich und über den Engel, blendete ihn kurzfristig, schleuderte ihn auf das Deck der _H.M.S. Dorothy_.

Erneut ging ein Ruck durch den Flugzeugträger, erneut hüpften mehrere Maschinen über Bord.

Ein Funkmast brach ab, eine Radarschüssel krachte auf das Deck.

Der Engel war wenigstens zehnmal so groß wie der rote EVA, hing teilweise im Wasser, bedeckte trotzdem das komplette Deck des Trägers, zerquetschte die übrigen Flugzeuge und mehrere Besatzungsmitglieder, die nicht schnell genug von Deck hatten verschwinden können.

Asuka bemerkte es nicht, deckte den Riesenfisch mit Schlägen und Tritten ein.

Die Schuppenhaut des Engels war stahlhart, sie konnte sie nicht durchdringen.

Mit einem kräftigen Schlag der Schwanzflosse fegte der Engel das Deck leer und legte den Kommandostand und die Geschützsektion in Trümmer. Dann wälzte er sich herum, stieß sich ab und prallte gegen EVA-02, riss diesen mit sich ins Wasser.

Der EVANGELION sank wie ein Stein.

Asuka war außer sich.

Der Engel hatte sie ihres Vorteiles beraubt und sie in sein Element geholt.

Hastig ließ sie ihren EVA Schwimmbewegungen durchführen, sie hatte naturgemäß kein Interesse daran, in den Tiefen des Ozeans zu verschwinden. Wenn ihr EVA doch wenigstens mit der D-Ausrüstung versehen gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie über Jetpacks verfügt, die es ihr erlaubt hätten, durchs Wasser zu schießen wie eine Rakete.

Der taktische Computer zapfte immer noch das Sonar der Schiffe an, zeigte ihr den Engel, der sich ihr rasend schnell näherte.

Sie riss die Augen auf.

So hatte sie sich ihren ersten Kampf nicht vorgestellt...

_So durfte es nicht enden!_

Ihr EVA sandte ihr Signale, nicht in Panik zu geraten. Die Dunkelheit verdichtete sich, verstärkte ihre Wut, sicherte ihre Entschlossenheit.

Sie würde sich doch nicht von einem blöden Fisch unterkriegen lassen!

Schon zog sie ihre PROG-Messer aus den in den Aufsätzen der Schulterpanzerung untergebrachten Scheiden, während sie heftig mit den Beinen wassertrat, um nicht tiefer zu sinken.

„Komm doch... komm doch... komm doch..."

Der Engel schoss auf sie zu, passierte sie haarscharf, als sie zur Seite auswich.

Ihre stark vibrierenden Klingen durchstießen sein AT-Feld, kratzten jedoch nur über seine Außenhaut.

Dann erwischte sie die Schwanzflosse, schleuderte sie aus dem Wasser und zurück an die Luft.

EVA-02 krachte genau auf das Deck eines der beiden übrigen Kreuzer, durchschlug es ohne Probleme, raste durch sämtliche Decks und fetzte ein gewaltiges Loch in die Schiffshülle.

Der Aufprall raubte Asuka die Luft, als sie trotz des bewegungsmomentabsorbierenden LCLs kurz aus ihrem Sitz gehoben und von den Gurten wieder zurückgerissen wurde.

Sicher würden die Gurte Abdrücke auf ihrem Busen hinterlassen...

Wieder schickte ihr der EVA belebende Impulse, die ihr Bewusstsein klärten. Solange sie eins war mit dem EVA-Bewusstsein, konnte dieses sie unterstützen...

Hass kam in ihr auf, immer stärkerer Hass, während sie sich mit kräftigen Schwimmstößen der Oberfläche näherte.

Niemand verfuhr so mit Asuka Soryu Langley!

Der taktische Computer teilte ihr mit, dass die Außenhaut des Engels mit den PROG-Klingen nicht zu durchbrechen war.

Verdammter Dreck... wie sollte sie ihn denn dann aufschlitzen...

Aber... wenn sie von außen nicht an seinen Kern herankam...

Ein schneller Blick auf die Ladungsanzeige der Batterien verriet ihr, dass sie noch etwas mehr als zwei Minuten hatte, den Engel zu besiegen und wieder an die Oberfläche zu einem der Schiffe zu kommen.

Der Engel kam ihrem Plan entgegen, indem er mit weit aufgerissenem Maul auf sie zukam.

Beim Anblick der klippenartigen weißglänzenden Zähne verspürte sie einen Anflug von Furcht, welche jedoch von Hass und Wut fortgespült wurde.

„Komm näher..."

Dieses Mal machte sie nicht einmal den Versuch, dem Gegner auszuweichen, schoss direkt in sein offenes Maul hinein, die Messerklingen voran.

Hinter ihr schloss sich das Maul, die scharfen Zähne verfehlten den EVA nur knapp.

„Großer Fehler. Dummer Engel..."

Sie gab sich ganz dem Hass und dem Zorn hin, erlaubte dem EVA, beinahe ohne ihr Zutun zu handeln, ließ sich von der rasenden Wut mitreißen, als sie mit den Messern auf das Innere des Engels einhackte, seine bockenden Bewegungen ebenso wie die im Maulinneren herumpeitschende Zunge ignorierte, bald in einer öligen Mischung aus Blut und Schleim watete, schließlich die Membran hinter dem Rachenraum durchtrennte, beinahe nebenbei das Rückgrat des Engels mit kräftigen Tritten zerschmetterte und schließlich durch den blutigen Nebel vor ihren Augen hindurch das Herz des Monsters sah, es mit beiden Händen ergriff und zerquetschte, während Energie von dem Kern zu ihrem EVA überströmte.

_So mächtig..._

_So berauschend..._

Mit vollen Zügen trank sie das Leben des Engels, lachte dabei aus vollem Hals.

Die Ladungsanzeige der Batterien veränderte sich sprunghaft, zeigte plötzlich wieder volle Kapazität. Asuka nahm es mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis, widerstand dem Drang, sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen zu wischen.

Der Kern glühte auf, wurde heller und heller.

Reflexartig verstärke Asuka das AT-Feld ihres EVAs, noch bevor die Erkenntnis, dass der Kern explodieren würde, ihr Gehirn erreicht hatte.

In einer grellen Explosion schien die Welt unterzugehen, Asuka wurde kräftig durchgerüttelt, der EVA flog durch die Herzkammer des Riesenfisches, blieb an einer riesigen Rippengräte hängen.

Doch das AT-Feld, welches EVANGELION und Pilotin schützte, hielt stand. Ihre gemeinsame Wut war stärker als der Feind.

Wasser drang ein.

Die Explosion musste den Engel auseinandergerissen haben!

Asuka ließ EVA-02 gegen den Strom waten, teilte die Wassermassen mit ihrem auf Keilform konfigurierten AT-Feld. Das konnten die anderen Piloten sicher nicht, dabei war es so einfach... wenn man erst einmal begriffen hatte, dass die Kugelform des herkömmlichen AT-Feldes allein im Geist des Piloten entstand, welcher eine schützende Hülle errichten wollte, waren auch andere Formen kein wirkliches Problem mehr... theoretisch ließ sich das AT-Feld sogar offensiv einsetzen! Aber das wussten diese Dumpfbacken garantiert nicht... und sie würde es ihnen nicht verraten, wie kam sie schließlich dazu, diese Verlierer auch noch zu unterstützen, die es sicher nicht geschafft hätten, den Fischengel zu besiegen, nicht einmal zu zweit! Ha!

Der Siegestaumel, der sie erfasst hatte, war wie ein Rausch.

Doch dieser endete, als sie die fransigen Ausläufer des Loches in der Haut des Engels erreichte, das von der Explosion des Kerns gerissen worden war.

Draußen war es völlig dunkel und der taktische Computer konnte nur ungefähr die Tiefe nennen, in welcher sie sich befanden. Aber wenigstens konnte er ihr zeigen, in welcher Richtung ´_oben_´ war...

Kräftig stieß sie sich ab, ließ die PROG-Messer zurück, die lautlos mit dem toten Engel in der schwarzen Tiefe des Pazifiks verschwanden, schwamm auf die Oberfläche zu.

Immer wieder wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, schnappte sie nach Luft.

_Tiefendruck_... _Druckausgleich_... hämmerte es hinter ihrer Stirn, ohne dass sie hätte sagen können, ob es ihre Gedanken waren, oder die des EVAs.

Die automatischen Systeme handelten, veränderten den Druck innerhalb der Steuerkapsel.

Schon fiel ihr das Atmen leichter.

Sie nahm einen schwachen Schimmer wahr, die Oberfläche kam näher!

Die Energieanzeige schien schneller abzulaufen als gewöhnlich, was auch stimmte, schließlich führte der EVA Handlungen aus, welche einen erhöhten Energieaufwand forderten.

Sie hatte gewonnen, doch wenn es ihr nicht gelang, mit der verbleibenden Energie an die Oberfläche zu kommen, würde sie ebenso wie der Engel in der schwarzen Tiefe enden...

Sie wollte nicht sterben, jedenfalls nicht so! Das war ihrer unwürdig... nicht beim ersten Einsatz! Eine Asuka Soryu Langley wurde nicht von einem rottigen Riesenfisch besiegt, und erst recht nicht von einem toten!

Das Licht über ihr wurde heller und heller - und schließlich durchstieß sie die Wasseroberfläche...

Die Energieanzeige sprang gerade auf 00:00:00, als sie mit einer der dunkelrot gepanzerten Hände von Einheit-02 über die Reling der _H.M.S. Over the Rainbow_ griff, dabei das Schiff kurz in eine bedrohliche Schräglage brachte und sich verankerte, indem sie die Finger in das Deck grub.

Schlagartig erlosch die Synchronisation mit dem EVA.

Asuka spürte eine bleierne Müdigkeit, die sie in ihrem Pilotensitz nach vorn sinken und einschlafen ließ, gehalten von den Kreuzgurten, die verhinderten, dass sie in die Steuerung knallte.

*** NGE ***

Admiral James D. Horner bebte.

Von der stolzen Flotte, mit der er aufgebrochen war, die ihm von ihrer Majestät, der Königin von England, anvertraut worden war, waren nur noch ein Schwerer Kreuzer und die beiden Flugzeugträger übrig, wobei die _Dorothy_ steuerungslos auf dem Ozean dümpelte, ihr aufgerissenes Deck ein einziges Feld der Verwüstung. Und um die _Over the Rainbow_ war es auch nicht gerade gut bestellt, das Schiff hatte starke Schlagseite, nicht nur, dass dieser verdammte Riesenfisch eine mächtige Delle in die Hüllenpanzerung geschlagen hatte, es hing auch der rote Riesenroboter dieses verfluchten Mädchens an seinem Schiff wie eine Klette, dessen Pilotin auf keinen Funkanruf antwortete. Die Göre hatte selbst einen der Kreuzer versenkt und war in seinen Augen für den Zustand auf dem anderen Flugzeugträger verantwortlich. Der Gedanke, dass die Royal Navy den Vereinten Nationen und NERV die Rechnung dafür präsentieren würde, gab ihm keine Genugtuung. Im Wasser schwammen die Überlebenden der versenkten Schiffe, auch der andere Träger würde geräumt und in Schlepp genommen werden müssen, die japanische Marine war bereits informiert und unterwegs, um Hilfeleistung zu bringen.

Horner wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele Tote es auf den Schiffen gegeben hatte, wie viele Verletzte, und wie viele dieser Verletzten den nächsten Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr erleben würden... 

**9. Zwischenspiel:**

_Schlagartig war er wieder da._

_Dunkelheit wich Licht, als seine künstlichen Augen die Arbeit wieder aufnahmen._

_Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr, wurden von seinem zerebralen Corteximplantat zu Worten übersetzt._

_Das Gefühl kehrte in seine Gliedmaßen zurück, als die größtenteils künstlichen Nervenenden stimuliert wurden._

_Der Steuercomputer seiner kybernetischen Implantate und Prothesen checkte selbige durch, ermittelte Fehlerquellen und erstellte Diagnosen._

_Demnach war er zu 100% einsatzbereit._

_Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, war eine der Werkstätte unter dem ODIN-Hauptquartier, um genau zu sein, handelte es sich um den Arbeitsplatz von Commander Nicklas Decker, der für die Computeranlage HEIMDALL zuständig war, welche die Einsätze der Agenten des Geheimdienstes koordinierte, Informationen miteinander abglich und Strategien vorschlug._

_Er lag auf einem Tisch, über ihm befanden sich mehrere große Lampen._

_Er wollte aufstehen, stellte aber fest, dass sein Körper nicht reagierte._

_Das Diagnoseprogramm vermeldete, dass seine Gelenke immer noch blockiert waren, ebenso dass das PROPHET-Schädelimplantat offen lag und mit dem ODIN-Hauptrechner verbunden war._

_Zwei Gesichter tauchten in seinem Blickfeld, Commander Decker und Direktor Rabinowitz.._

„_Commander Larsen, können Sie mich verstehen?" fragte der Direktor._

_Er versuchte, die Lippen zu bewegen. Sein künstlicher Kehlkopf formte rau klingende Silben._

„_Ja. Ich. Verstehe. Sie."_

_Rabinowitz wandte sich an Decker._

„_Remodulieren Sie die Sprachausgabe."_

„_Schon dabei, Sir. - Versuchen Sie es noch einmal, Commander!"_

_Larsen versuchte zu schlucken, erinnerte sich im gleichen Augenblick, dass er längst keinen Speichel mehr besaß, dass sein künstlicher Sprachapparat dies nicht benötigte._

„_Was ist geschehen?"_

_Dieses Mal klang es besser, natürlicher. Noch lange nicht so wie seine eigene Stimme, wie seine Stimme vor dem Impact, aber das würde der künstliche Kehlkopf ohnehin niemals schaffen._

„_Wir haben glücklicherweise Spenders falsches Spiel durchschaut. Sie können sich bei Commander Decker bedanken, er hat darauf bestanden, ihre Erinnerungsprotokolle abzurufen, so dass wir erfuhren, was wirklich gespielt worden war."_

„_Danke, Nick. Sie haben... meine Erinnerungen durchleuchtet?"_

„_Nur die relevanten, keine Sorge. Ich habe mich bemüht, um ihre Intimsphäre einen weiten Bogen zu machen."_

„_Wie..."_

„_HEIMDALL hat ihr Interface angezapft und darüber Zugriff auf ihr Gedächtnis genommen."_

„_Was ist mit Spender? Konnten Sie ihn aufhalten?"_

„_Ja. Er ist tot", erklärte Rabinowitz. „Wir konnten ihn stoppen, ehe er HEIMDALLs Kommandocodes auf sich allein verschlüsseln konnte, er wurde auf der Flucht erschossen."_

„_Ah..."_

„_Im Nachherein muss ich sagen, dass er alles sehr raffiniert durchdacht hatte... aber er hat eben nicht mit Herrn Deckers Hartnäckigkeit gerechnet."_

_Der frühere MOSSAD-Leiter kratzte sich am Kinn._

„_Warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen?"_

„_Das sind noch Auswirkungen der Notabschaltung. Ich wollte Sie erst aufwecken und sehen, wie Ihr Gehirn das ganze überstanden hat, bevor ich weiter am Corteximplantat herumbastele." meldete sich Nick Decker von außerhalb seines Blickfeldes._

„_Ich glaube, ich bin in Ordnung. Wie lange war ich weg?"_

„_Fast zwei Wochen. Am Anfang sah es recht kritisch aus, aber wie es scheint, habe ich die Lebensversorgung der Hirnkapsel rechtzeitig wieder in Gang bekommen."_

„_Und mein Körper?"_

„_Ich sagte doch - ich arbeite daran."_

_Rabinowitz räusperte sich._

„_Hören Sie, Commander, sobald Herr Decker Sie wieder auf die Beine gebracht hat, wartet ein neuer Auftrag auf Sie."_

„_Natürlich höre ich, kann ja schlecht weglaufen, oder?"_

„_Sie werden nach Japan reisen, nach Tokio-3. Dort werden Sie einen Brückenkopf errichten, von dem aus unsere Teams gegebenenfalls in das NERV-Hauptquartier eindringen können, sollte es die Situation erzwingen. Ich bin inzwischen auf dem Laufenden, was die Gruppe namens SEELE betrifft, und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir sie nicht wirken lassen können, auch wenn ich skeptisch bin, was die Verwirklichbarkeit ihrer Ziele anbelangt. Wir sollten jedoch kein Risiko eingehen. Sie werden ferner nach Mittel und Wegen suchen, wie Sie in die sogenannte Geofront und das NERV-HQ allein eindringen können, um den Oberbefehlshaber, Gendo Ikari, zu eliminieren. Bezüglich letzterem werden Sie jedoch einen entsprechenden Befehl abwarten, der kommen wird, sobald wir erfahren, dass SEELE zur Ausführung ihres Planes schreitet. Wir rechnen damit, dass es soweit sein wird, sobald der letzte der Engel von NERV aufgehalten wurde."_

„_Verstanden. Ich werde Ihre Anweisungen ausführen, sobald ich dazu in der Lage bin."_

„_Gut, Commander."_

„_Geduld, Geduld", seufzte Decker. „Ich kann doch nicht zaubern... ein wenig wird´s noch dauern. Vor allem werde ich Ihre sensorische Wahrnehmung wieder abschalten müssen, wenn ich an Ihrem Corteximplantat arbeitete - und sicherheitshalber versetzte ich Sie wieder in einen künstlichen Tiefschlaf, möchte schließlich nicht, dass sie sich später daran erinnern, wie ich in Ihrem Kopf herumgewerkelt habe. - Wenn Doktor Naoko Akagi noch am Leben wäre, könnte sie das sicher schneller und besser erledigen."_

„_Sie machen mir richtig Mut, Commander Decker", murmelte Larsen. „Moment... was ist mit Asuka?"_

_Rabinowitz tauchte wieder in seinem Blickfeld auf._

„_Sie wurde von NERV nach Japan beordert, eigentlich müsste sie innerhalb der nächsten Stunden dort eintreffen."_

„_So... ich hätte ihr gerne... aber wenn sie in Japan ist, werde ich sie sicher bald wiedersehen."_

„_Commander, ich weiß nicht, ob das so klug wäre. Es würde Ihren Einsatz unverhältnismäßig gefährden."_

„_Ja... ich verstehe... Und wie geht es meiner Frau?"_

_Der Direktor machte ein betretenes Gesicht._

„_Sie ist vor einer Woche verstorben, ohne das Bewusstsein zurückerlangt zu haben. Es tut mir sehr leid."_

_Larsen schloss die Augen._

„_Decker, würden Sie bitte... fangen Sie an."_

„_Ja, Commander Larsen."_

_Und er versank wieder in Dunkelheit und Vergessen._

*** NGE ***

Cedrick nickte mit unverhohlener Begeisterung.

„Das ist großartig, wirklich, sehr gut."

Sergej zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hauptsächlich das Werk der MAGI, von mir stammte nur der Dialog. Die Bilder wurden von den moskoviter Rechnern hergestellt."

„Dennoch, ich bin immer wieder stark beeindruckt von den Möglichkeiten. Und er wird sich auch an diese Bilder erinnern?"

„Sobald er aufwacht, genau. Ebenso wie das Attentat auf Sie Teil seiner Erinnerungen sein wird. Er wird nicht versuchen, mit dem Hauptquartier Kontakt aufzunehmen, er wird auch nicht bei seiner Frau anrufen wollen... er wird nur auf den Befehl warten, diesen Ikari zu töten, schließlich wurde er dazu ja gewisserweise geschaffen."

„Gut. Wenn Ikari sich wirklich von SEELE abwenden sollte, wie einige von uns befürchten, unterzeichnet er damit sein Todesurteil..."

**Pressesplitter:**

**„UN-Konvoi östlich der japanischen Inseln von einem Engel angegriffen! Der Feind konnte unter schweren Verlusten besiegt werden!"**  
>(Newsticker)<p>

**„Unsere Heldin! Asuka Langley verhindert Katastrophe!"  
><strong>(Deutsche Klatschpresse)

**„Generälin Seléne Shigen wurde heute zur Oberbefehlshaberin der Zentralarmee der Japanischen ernannt. Als einzige Frau unter den Oberbefehlshabern der Armee gehört der einstige Protegé General Takashimas zu den mächtigsten Frauen des Landes. Generälin Shigen entstammt jener wohlhabenden Familie, welche den Osaka-Electronics-Zaibatsu kontrolliert, und erlebte nach dem Second Impact einen kometenhaften Aufstieg innerhalb der Streitkräfte."  
><strong>(Tokio-2 Today)

**Abspann:  
><strong>_Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Way up high<br>And the dreams that you dreamed of  
>Once in a lullaby<em>

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Blue birds fly<br>And the dreams that you dreamed of  
>Dreams really do come true<em>

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
>Wake up where the clouds are far behind me<br>Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
>High above the chimney top is where you'll find me<em>

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
>And the dreams that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I?<br>Well I see trees of green and Red roses too,  
>I'll watch them bloom for me and you<br>And I think to myself  
>What a wonderful world<br>Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white  
>And the brightness of day<br>I like the dark and I think to myself  
>What a wonderful world<br>The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
>Are also on the faces of people passing by<br>I see friends shaking hands  
>Saying, "How do you do?"<br>They're really saying, I...I love you  
>I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,<br>They'll learn much more than We'll know  
>And I think to myself<br>What a wonderful world_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
>Wake up where the clouds are far behind me<br>Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
>High above the chimney top is where you'll find me<em>

_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
>And the dreams that you dare to, ... why, oh why can't I<em>

**Vorschau:  
><strong>Neue Gegner erfordern eine gewagte Strategie! Asukas Geheimnis! Shinji auf der Flucht! Und NERV spielt mit dem Feuer!

_Und natürlich: Mehr Fanservice!_

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>Neue Gesichter und Begriffe: Nicklas Decker, der Computerspezialist von ODIN, und HEIMDALL, die von ihm betreute Anlage. Decker entstammt eigentlich einem anderen Werk von mir und hat hier nur einen Gastauftritt. Man kann wohl sagen, dass ich bei mir selbst kräftig klaue.  
>Rei Ayanamis Charakterentwicklung läuft auf Hochtouren und hat inzwischen auch Auswirkungen auf Ritsuko Akagi. Zugleich neigt Shinji immer weniger dazu, sich einzuigeln. Parallel entwickelt sich die Beziehung zwischen Hikari und Toji und gewinnt Rei beginnend mit Hikari weitere Kontakt, die sie zu prägen beginnen.<br>Die Liedempfehlung steht natürlich in direktem Zusammenhang mit dem Namen des Flugzeugträgers, aber in krassem Gegensatz zur sehr destruktiven Handlung – und damit in der Tradition von Gainax. Man denke an das Kinderlied, mit dem bei Rebuild 2.0 der Kampf des dummyplug-gesteuerten EVA-01 gegen EVA-03 untermalt wird.  
>Aus Asukas Verhalten und Denken sollte zudem hervorgehen, dass mit ihr so einiges nicht stimmt. Als ich für RAS überlegte, welche Charaktergrundeigenschaften vorhanden waren, wagte ich mich an ein Experiment und legte Asuka als „total irre" an.<br>In den Pressesplittern tauchen erneut die Namen der Generäle Takashima und (erstmals) Shigen auf. Auch dies folgt wieder der Absicht, möglichst frühzeitig zwei Namen in den Raum zu stellen, an die sich der Leser später erinnert, wenn die Figuren tatsächlich in Erscheinung treten. Ähnliches gilt für den Longinusspeer.  
>Admiral James Horner ist eine Verbeugung vor dem gleichnamigen Komponisten, die Benennung des zweiten Trägers als H.M.S. Dorothy entspringt dagegen einer Assoziation mit der Over the Rainbow.<br>Noch zwei Dinge: Die Auszüge aus Gendo Ikaris persönlichen Aufzeichnungen sollen helfen zu verstehen, wie sich sein Charakter im Vorfeld der Handlung derart verändern konnte. Und die "Mehr Fanservice!"-Ankündigung ist natürlich augenzwinkernd zu betrachten.


	5. Block 5 Asuka Soryu Langley

**Asuka Soryu Langley**  
><strong>Asuka Soryu Langley<strong>  
><strong>Asuka Soryu Langley<br>**Asuka Soryu Langley**  
><strong>Asuka Soryu Langley<strong>  
><strong>Asuka Soryu Langley <strong>  
><strong>Asuka Soryu Langley<strong>  
><strong>Asuka Soryu Langley<strong>  
><strong>Asuka Soryu Langley <strong>  
><strong>**(Both of You, Dance Like You Want to Win! / Magmadiver)**

[Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis]

**Kapitel 19 - Second Child**

Shinji hatte in der letzten Nacht so gut geschlafen, wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben, obwohl es ihm schwergefallen war einzuschlafen. Selbst am nächsten Morgen glaubte er noch, Reis Lippen auf seiner Wange zu spüren. Pfeifend schwang er sich schließlich auf sein neues Fahrrad und fuhr zur Schule in der Gewissheit, das Mädchen, welches ihn sogar bis in seine Träume verfolgt hatte, dort wiederzusehen.

*** NGE ***

Rei hingegen hatte an diesem Morgen unerwarteten Besuch gehabt - sie war gerade soweit gewesen, ihr Apartment zu verlassen, um zur Schule zu gehen, als es laut und ungeduldig an der Tür klopfte.

_Vielleicht war das Shinji-kun, der sie abholen wollte..._

_Nein, Shinji-kun hätte ganz sicher anders geklopft, nicht so fordern und... befehlend..._

Sie öffnete die Tür.

Auf dem Korridor standen drei Männer, zwei davon trugen dunkle Anzüge und Sonnenbrillen, die Ausweise, welche sie am Revers ihrer Jacken trugen, wiesen sie als Angehörige des NERV-Sicherheitsdienstes aus. Bei dem dritten Mann handelte es sich um niemand anderen als Gendo Ikari.

Rei trat automatisch einen Schritt zurück.

_Was wollte der Kommandant bei ihr, noch dazu zu dieser Zeit?_

Sein Gesicht war wie üblich regungslos, verriet keinen seiner Gedanken.

„Kommandant?"

Der bärtige Mann nickte seinen Begleitern zu.

„Warten Sie auf mich."

Dann schob er sich an Rei vorbei in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür.

Nur kurz flackerte in ihr der Gedanke auf, dass sie ihn nicht eingeladen hatte, ihre Räume zu betreten. Allerdings war er der Kommandant, ihr Schöpfer, sein Wort war Gesetz.

Ikari blickte sich kurz in der Wohnung um, nahm die verstreuten Bandagen und die allgegenwärtige Unordnung zur Kenntnis.

_Rei-II hatte also immer noch nichts an ihren Lebensumständen geändert... gut... sie soll funktionieren, gerade gut genug, damit kein Verdacht bezüglich ihrer wahren Herkunft aufkommt... _

Alles Weitere wäre unerwünscht gewesen... ein zu menschlicher Klon hätte seine Pläne gefährdet. Er wollte sie nicht jetzt schon ersetzen müssen, nicht in diesem frühen Stadium.

„Rei, ich habe erfahren, dass du gestern bei Colonel Katsuragi warst, um an einer... Party... teilzunehmen."

Er spie das Wort ´_Party_´ aus, als handle es dabei um etwas Unanständiges.

„Ja, Kommandant."

Rei schluckte.

_Was hatte sie falsch gemacht?_

_Was hatte sie getan, das dem Kommandanten missfiel?_

_- Dass sie auf Shinji-kuns Geburtstagsfeier gegangen war?_

„Etwas Derartiges wird sich nicht wiederholen."

Rei-II durfte keinen näheren Kontakt mit anderen Menschen haben, es könnte seine Kontrolle über sie in Frage stellen...

„Ich... Ja, Kommandant."

„Gut. Mir wurde ferner mitgeteilt, dass du das Third Child... geküsst hättest..."

„Das ist... korrekt, Kommandant. Ich habe Shinji-kun auf die Wange geküsst."

_Shinji-kun..._

Gendo Ikari unterdrückte einen Fluch.

Dass er Rei-II benutzt hatte, um seinen Sohn dazu zu bringen, Einheit-01 zu steuern, war eine Sache, doch er hatte niemals beabsichtigt, dass sein Sohn und der Klon einander näherkamen.

„Auch das wird sich nicht wiederholen. Habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt?"

Seine Worte zehrten an ihrem Herzen.

_Sie hatte etwas falsch gemacht, hatte ihn enttäuscht, hatte ihren Schöpfer enttäuscht._

_Dabei hatte sie doch nur Shinji-kun nahe sein wollen..._

„Ja, Kommandant."

„Gut. Du wolltest zur Schule?"

„Ja."

Ikari nickte.

„Dann geh. Heute Nachmittag wird ein Update des DummyPlugs durchgeführt."

„Ja, Kommandant."

Sie ergriff ihre Tasche und verließ die Wohnung, gefolgt von dem Kommandanten, der sie keines weiteren Blickes würdigte.

*** NGE ***

Shinji betrat den Klassenraum, sah sich um.

Rei saß bereits an ihrem Platz, blickte aus dem Fenster. Doch ihr Gesicht schien ihm nicht so ruhig und ausdruckslos wie gewöhnlich, sondern irgendwie bekümmert.

_Was war mit ihr?_

_Ging es ihr nicht gut?_

Shinji ging geradewegs zu ihr.

„Hallo, Rei."

Sie blickte nicht zu ihm auf.

„Hallo, Shinji-kun." antwortete sie leise.

Einerseits ließ seine Nähe ihr Herz schneller schlagen, andererseits dachte sie an die Worte des Kommandanten.

„Rei, stimmt etwas nicht?"

Besorgt stellte Shinji die Tasche ab und ging vor Reis Pult in die Hocke, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Nein, alles ist... ordnungsgemäß."

_Wie hohl... wie leer..._

Sie fror.

„Ich sehe doch, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist..."

Rei sah nach draußen.

Irgendwo in den umliegenden Gebäuden hielten sich die Angehörigen des Sicherheitsdienstes auf, die ihr als Leibwächter zugeteilt worden waren, sechs Personen insgesamt, die sie auf Schritt und Tritt beobachteten... oder beobachten sollten, denn sie konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob die Überwachung wirklich lückenlos war. Allerdings beobachteten sie wahrscheinlich gerade jetzt, was sie tat, um es an den Kommandanten weiterzumelden.

„Shinji-kun, ich darf es dir nicht sagen."

„Was sagen, Rei?"

„Dass..."

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen.

Ihre Hand tastete über die Tischplatte, fand die seine, mit der er sich festhielt, berührte sie kurz.

„Geh zu deinem Platz... bitte... es geht mir gut."

„Rei..."

„Ich darf nicht..."

Shinji riss die Augen auf.

_Rei durfte nicht...? Durfte nicht was? Was hatte man ihr verboten? Und wer hatte es ihr verboten?_ – Eigentlich kam nur eine Person in Frage…

„Was hat mein Vater dir verboten?"

Rei zögerte.

_Wie sollte sie es Shinji-kun erklären?_

Dann überlegte sie, ging die Befehle des Kommandanten noch einmal durch.

Sie durfte keiner weiteren Geburtstagsfeier bei Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi teilnehmen… gut, Shinji-kuns nächster Geburtstag würde erst in einem Jahr stattfinden.

Und sie durfte ihn nicht wieder auf die Wange küssen… doch das schloss andere Stellen nicht aus… andererseits… sie wusste genau, dass der Befehl anders gemeint gewesen war, dass sie jeden körperlichen Kontakt mit Shinji-kun unterlassen sollte… aber das hatte der Kommandant nicht gesagt… ihr ging auf, dass sie zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihrer Existenz einen Befehl nicht nur in Frage zog, sondern sogar zu interpretieren begann… noch dazu einen Befehl des Kommandanten!

„Shinji-kun, der Kommandant war nicht damit einverstanden, dass ich zu deiner Überraschungsparty gegangen bin."

„Mein Vater… war… nicht… einverstanden?" echote Shinji und fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Tritt in die Eingeweide erhalten.

„Was kümmert es ihn? Er selbst konnte gar nicht kommen, mit welchem Recht will er…"

Shinji schnappte nach Luft, war hochrot angelaufen, doch nicht vor Verlegenheit, sondern vor Wut.

„Er ist der Kommandant. Ich… ich hätte ihn vorher informieren müssen."

„Und du gehorchst ihm…" flüsterte Shinji. „Gehorchst ihm blind, nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben…"

Er blinzelte heftig, als er spürte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden.

„Ich dachte… du wärst meine Freundin…"

Er ergriff seine Tasche und stürmte aus dem Raum, seine gute Laune war verflogen, hatte Verbitterung Platz gemacht, Verbitterung über seinen Vater, der ihm wieder einmal einen Menschen wegnahm, der ihm etwas bedeutete…

*** NGE ***

Tief im Herzen der Geofront, unter dem pyramidenförmigen Hauptquartier von NERV, welches die Bezeichnung CentralDogma trug, lagen die Tiefgeschosse des Hauptquartiers, welche als TerminalDogma bezeichnet wurden. Der Zugang in diese Bereiche war nur einer Handvoll Menschen erlaubt.

Gendo Ikari verließ seinen persönlichen Aufzug, der ihn aus seinem Büro in die geheimen Anlagen gebracht hatte. Ein schmaler Korridor, der nur ihm zugänglich war, erstreckte sich vor ihm. Zu beiden Seiten gingen Türen ab.

Er öffnete die dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite, betrat ein Labor.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein durchsichtiger Glaszylinder, der mit LCL gefüllt war. Und in dem Zylinder befand sich Rei-II. Der Klon hatte die Augen geschlossen, er war nackt.

Um das Mädchen herum stiegen Bläschen auf.

Ikari betrachtete Rei-II. Wenn sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, glich sie Yui fast aufs Haar. Yui Ikari, seine verstorbene Frau, deren Namen er angenommen hatte, um seine Strafakte, welche auf seinen Geburtsnamen Rokubungi lautete, loszuwerden. Yui, welche die Grundlagen des Synchronisationsprozesses entwickelt hatte, die aus dem Gewebe der Engel ADAM und LILITH die Basis-DNA der EVAs geklont hatte, Yui, die während des ersten wirklichen Testlaufes des EntryPlug-Systems von EVA-01 derart komplett absorbiert worden war, dass nur ein paar fast unbrauchbare DNA-Stränge übriggeblieben waren, die jedoch ausgereicht hatten, das Äußere der Klone zu stabilisieren… Yui, die er einmal geliebt, aber dennoch aus dem Weg hatte schaffen müssen, als sie zu viel über seine Pläne in Erfahrung gebracht hatte… ein notwendiges Opfer, ebenso wie Naoko Akagi… ebenso wie er bereit war, jeden Menschen unter seinem Kommando zu opfern, um sein Ziel zu erreichen… _ein Gott zu werden…_

Ja, der Klon ähnelte Yui stark… und er gehörte ihm, er würde nicht zulassen, dass Rei-II Gefühle für einen anderen Menschen entwickelte, sie musste ihm bedingungslos gehorchen… andernfalls musste sie ersetzt werden!  
><em>Wie so vieles… zu vieles… <em>

Und damit es dabei nicht zu allzu großen Verlusten kam, wurde ihr Gedächtnis in regelmäßigen Abständen in die Anlagen des DummyPlugs kopiert, mit dem sie sich in Synchronisation befand. Von dort aus konnten ihr Wissen und ihre Erfahrungen bei Verlust eines Klons jederzeit binnen vierundzwanzig Stunden in einen anderen Klon übertragen werden.

Er ließ den Blick über den nackten Klon wandern.

Die Rei-Klone waren perfekt, entsprachen genau seinen Vorgaben…

„Die Übertragung ist fast abgeschlossen", erklang eine Stimme in Ikaris Rücken.

_Ritsuko… warum hatte sich die Schlampe anschleichen müssen?  
>Noch eines meiner Opfer…<em>

Ikaris ausgeprägte Selbstbeherrschung verhinderte, dass er zusammenzuckte. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, um Akagi mit Missachtung zu strafen, nickte er.

Ritsuko Akagi konnte ein dünnes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, während sie auf den Monitoren den Datenstrom verfolgte, der über die Synchronverbindung in den DummyPlug gelangte. Deutlich waren die Abweichungen zu erkennen, welche auf das Vorhandensein von Emotionen bei Rei hindeuteten, doch die MAGI-Rechner schlugen nicht Alarm, dafür hatte sie gesorgt.

Mit einem einfachen Tastendruck überschrieb sie die alten Daten mit den aktuellen, löschte zugleich frühere Protokolle. Jetzt gab es nur noch die jetzigen Daten und die Grunddaten, die kopiert worden waren, nachdem Rei die Reifungskammer verlassen hatte… Daten, welche nicht ihre Erfahrungen im Zusammenhang mit den EVANGELIONs beinhalteten. Sollte Gendo sich entschließen, Rei mit einem anderen Klon zu ersetzen, würde er sich entscheiden müssen zwischen einem Klon, der über Gefühle verfügte und einen, der nicht in der Lage war, einen EVA zu steuern, ohne vorher ein gutes halbes Jahr ausgebildet worden zu sein…

Weitere Tastendrücke verschleierten die Spuren ihrer Handlungen.

In der Kapsel öffnete Rei die Augen.

Sie spürte, wie die Verbindung zum DummyPlug-System langsam schwächer wurde, wie die Synchronisation heruntergefahren wurde.

Der Kommandant stand vor dem Zylinder und sah sie an…

Rei wurde kalt, eiskalt…

_Sein Blick galt nicht ihr, sondern allein ihrem Körper…_

_Warum sah er sie so an?_

_Wollte er sichergehen, dass sie keine körperlichen Makel aufwies? Dass ihre Verletzungen verheilt waren?_

_Aber warum schien es ihr dann so, als drücke sein Blick Begehren aus?_

_Er sollte aufhören, sie so anzublicken!_

_Sie war kein Objekt, sie war ein Mensch!_

Ihr Magen revoltierte…

Endlich wandte er sich ab.

_Ob er etwas bemerkt hatte?_

_Nein, dazu hatte sie ihre Mimik viel zu gut im Griff, sogar besser noch als er…_

_Und wenn sie sich irrte? Der Kommandant konnte kein Interesse sexueller Art an ihr haben, das war völlig ausgeschlossen… er war ihr Schöpfer, er war… er musste über so etwas erhaben sein!_

Ikari runzelte leicht die Stirn, nachdem er grußlos das Labor verlassen hatte.

_Hatte der Klon eben merkwürdig reagiert, als er ihn angesehen hatte? Hatte in den Augen von Rei-II ein Anflug von Angst gelegen? - Eigentlich unmöglich. Die Rei-Klone waren nicht geschaffen worden, um selbständig zu denken, um Furcht zu verspüren... und wenn... solange sie ihn nur fürchtete... Furcht machte gehorsam..._

_Sie spürt die Finsternis…  
><em>

Ritsuko Akagi atmete auf, als Gendo den Raum verließ.

„Rei, du kannst die Synchronkammer gleich verlassen."

Sie drehte an einem Ventil. Das LCL im Glaszylinder lief ab.

„So... Warte..."

Tropfnass stieg Rei auf der Kapsel.

Der Boden war kalt unter ihren bloßen Füßen.

_Der Kommandant... er sah nicht sie... er sah die Person, deren Gesicht sie hatte..._

„Hier."

Akagi reichte ihr einen Bademantel.

„Zieh den über."

Mechanisch befolgte sie die Anweisung.

Früher hatte es ihr nichts ausgemacht, das kurze Stück zwischen der Kapsel und dem Duschraum auf der anderen Seite des Korridors unbekleidet zurückzulegen, doch jetzt verspürte sie eine seltsame Dankbarkeit, sich bedecken zu können.

„Rei, die Übertragung ist komplikationslos verlaufen. Alles, was du heute bist, all das ist gesichert, egal, was morgen geschieht."

_Wie meinte der Doktor das?_

_Alles was sie heute war..._

_Was sie heute war..._

_Sollte sie ersetzt werden, dann... dann waren ihre Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag gerettet, würde sie diese auch in ihrer nächsten Existenz besitzen... sie würde Shinji-kun nicht vergessen, auch nicht die Gefühle, welche sie für ihn verspürte..._

Mit ihren Worten hatte der Doktor ihr ein besonderes Geschenk gemacht, das Geschenk der Hoffnung...

Ihre Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als die Computeranlage an der Wand schrille Pieptöne von sich gab.

Ritsuko zuckte zusammen.

Die MAGI gaben Alarm!

Ein Blick auf den Bildschirm verriet ihr, dass die Supercomputer, welche ihre Mutter entwickelt hatte, einen Engel geortet hatten.

„Rei, schnell, nach oben und in die PlugSuit! Sollte Shinji nicht rechtzeitig hier sein, schreibe ich die Steuerung von EVA-01 auf dich um!"

„Ja."

Rei eilte davon, ihre nackten Füße erzeugten auf dem Fliesenboden des Labortraktes ein rhythmisches Patschen.

*** NGE ***

Mit gehetztem Gesichtsausdruck rannte Shinji in die Umkleidekabine.

Hätte er auf die Uhr gesehen, hätte er feststellen können, dass er den Weg von Misatos Apartment in die Geofront, zum Hauptquartier und zum Hangarbereich in Rekordzeit zurückgelegt hatte. - Ohne das ausgeklügelte Frühwarnsystem der MAGI hätte all dies jedoch kaum etwas genützt, da auch alle Expressaufzüge und -bahnen unter günstigsten Umständen immer noch etwa fünf Minuten für die Strecke brauchten.

Die Tür war hinter ihm noch nicht zugefallen, da hüpfte er schon in einem halbbekleideten Zustand auf einem Bein herum und kämpfte mit seiner Hose, fasste dabei im Stillen den Vorsatz, künftig definitiv immer erst die Schuhe auszuziehen.

Der Bademantel, der achtlos hingeworfen auf der anderen Bank vor Reis Spind lag, fiel ihm gar nicht auf.

Die Sachen landeten einfach in seinem Spind, wo die zusammengelegte PlugSuit im obersten

Fach darauf wartete, zum Einsatz zu kommen.

Er stand splitternackt vor seinem Spind und griff gerade nach der PlugSuit, als die Tür zum angegliederten Waschraum geöffnet wurde.

„Iiiek!" stieß Shinji hervor, als er sich unvermittelt Rei gegenübersah, die sich in einem ähnlichen Zustand von Bekleidetheit befand wie er.

„Argh... Rei..."

Seltsamerweise machte es ihm nichts aus, von ihr so gesehen zu werden, allerdings war es ihm peinlich, sie so zu sehen, vor allem, da sein Körper auf den Anblick entsprechend reagierte.

„Shinji-kun."

Rei zögerte. Etwas hielt sie davon ab, einfach ihre PlugSuit anzuziehen.

Wenn sie nicht noch rasch geduscht hätte, um die LCL-Rückstände herunterzuspülen, ehe sie die PlugSuit anzog, hätte sich diese Situation vermeiden lassen... dabei verspürte sie im Gegensatz zu vorhin, als der Kommandant sie gesehen hatte, keine Scham, nicht Shinji-kun gegenüber.

Allerdings war ihr klar, dass es ihm wieder peinlich sein würde, sie nackt gesehen zu haben... ja, er lief bereits rot an, versuchte, sein Geschlechtsorgan mit den Händen zu verbergen, welches ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln schien.

„Ich..."

Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich ihretwegen schämte.

Rasch griff sie nach der Tür ihres Spinds und holte die PlugSuit hervor, huschte wieder in den Waschraum zurück.

„Ich bin gleich fertig."

Ihr war ganz heiß...

„Uh... uh... uh... ja..."

_Sie brauchten wirklich getrennte Umkleideräume..._

*** NGE ***

Die angelaufenen Startvorkehrungen wurden auf Anweisung Gendo Ikaris unterbrochen.

Die Piloten wurden in einen Besprechungsraum beordert, wo Misato, Ritsuko und Subkommandant Fuyutsuki bereits auf sie warteten.

Kozo Fuyutsuki saß zurückgelehnt in seinem Stuhl, überließ das Feld gänzlich dem leitenden taktischen Offizier.

Shinji war froh, seinem Vater nicht zu begegnen, da er immer noch stinksauer auf ihn war.

Rei teilte Shinjis Einstellung, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.

„Uhm, war es ein Fehlalarm?" fragte Shinji in Richtung Misato.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Aber der Engel befindet sich außerhalb unserer Reichweite, um genau zu sein, hat er ein Ziel auf dem Meer attackiert."

„Auf dem Meer?"

Rei ahnte, worum es ging.

Ihren Informationen nach sollte das Second Child mit Einheit-02 in Bälde in Japan eintreffen. _Aber warum sollte ein Engel einen Angriff auf einen EVA starten? Das, was sie suchten, befand sich schließlich im TerminalDogma tief unter ihren Füßen..._

Misato schaltete einen großen Bildschirm ein.

„Das hier ist eine Aufzeichnung, die wir über Satellit gemacht haben, die MAGI haben sie etwas aufbereitet. Schaut es euch an."

Zu sehen waren zunächst zwei große Schiffe, die sich in Begleitung von fünf kleineren befanden. Dann tauchte ein dunkler Schatten unter der Wasseroberfläche auf und zerfetzte zwei der Begleitschiffe.

Auf einem der großen Schiffe, einem Flugzeugträger, entstand Bewegung.

Das Bild zoomte heran.

Unter einer Abdeckung erschien ein roter Gigant, unter dessen Bestrebungen aufzustehen das Schiff ins Wanken kam.

„Das ist ja ein EVA..." flüsterte Shinji und sah zur Seite, blickte Rei fragend an.

Ohne den Kopf zu bewegen erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

„Ja. Einheit-02."

„Was..."

„Fragen am Ende, jetzt kommt der gute Teil!" erklärte Misato.

Aus dem Wasser schoss ein riesiger Fisch auf den EVA zu, welcher ihn packte und auf das Deck des Schiffes schleuderte, dieses dabei fast auseinanderriss. Der Fisch war riesig, viel größer als der rote EVA, welcher daneben wie ein Zwerg wirkte.

„Das ist der Engel."

Der Fischengel fegte den EVA von den Beinen und über Bord, folgte ihm dann.

Das Wasser schäumte auf, kurz darauf kam der rote EVA wieder an die Oberfläche, flog direkt durch eines der Begleitschiffe hindurch.

Wieder verlagerte sich der Kampf ins Wasser, die Kämpfenden wurden zu zwei dunklen Flecken, waren schließlich nicht mehr zu sehen.

Das Schiff, welches der EVA getroffen hatte, versank derweil langsam.

Shinji hielt den Atem an.

Der rote EVA war nicht wieder aufgetaucht... seine Akkus mussten inzwischen erschöpft sein... hatte der Engel gewonnen?

Dann brodelte das Wasser wieder, eine Fontäne jagte in den Himmel, die verbliebenen Schiffe kämpften plötzlich mit starkem Wellengang.

Rei nickte unmerklich.

_Der Engel war zerstört worden, dem Sephiroth nach musste es sich um Gaghiel gehandelt haben..._

Misato schaltete auf schnellen Vorlauf, ging aber sofort wieder auf Normalgeschwindigkeit, als eine rote Hand die unruhige Wasseroberfläche durchbrach und sich in das Deck des zweiten Flugzeugträgers krallte.

Dann beendete sie die Vorführung.

„Um gleich ein paar Dinge vorwegzunehmen: Bei dem roten EVANGELION handelt es sich um die in Deutschland in der dortigen NERV-Zweigstelle hergestellte Einheit-02, das erste Serienmodell. NERV hat es unter strenger Geheimhaltung mittels eines UN-Konvois nach Japan bringen wollen. Anscheinend ist der Feind jedoch darauf aufmerksam geworden. Der Angriff ist jedoch gescheitert, die Vernichtung des Engels wurde von den MAGI inzwischen bestätigt. Der EVA selbst wurde nicht beschädigt.

Bei der Pilotin handelt es sich um das Second Child, ihr Name ist Asuka Soryu Langley aus Deutschland, sie wird im Laufe des morgigen Tages hier eintreffen. - So, Fragen?"

Shinji hob die Hand, kam sich im gleichen Moment reichlich dämlich vor, schließlich waren sie nicht in der Schule.

„Uhm, wie ist sie so, diese Asuka Soryu... ahm..."

_Wie konnte jemand nur einen derart langen Namen haben..._

„Langley. Nun, von euch ist sie wohl die am ehesten ernstzunehmende." warf Akagi ein.

Rei blinzelte.

_Was sollte das bedeuten?_

Natürlich, die Synchronrate des Second Child war höher als Shinji-kuns, der wiederum besser war als sie selbst, doch was hatte das damit zu tun, ob jemand von ihnen ernstzunehmen war?

„Häh?"

Offenbar hatte Shinji-kun ähnliche Gedanken...

„Nun, sie war auf einer Begabtenschule, wo sie bereits einen Oberschulabschluss gemacht hat. Dazu kommen eine zehnjährige Ausbildung bei NERV und eine Scharfschützenausbildung."

„Zehn Jahre... kein Wunder, dass sie ihren EVA so gut unter Kontrolle hat... diese schnellen Bewegungen..."

Reis linke Augenbraue wanderte einen Millimeter nach oben.

_Warum lag in Shinji-kuns Stimme Bewunderung? Er kannte die andere Pilotin doch gar nicht..._

„Krisenmanagement, Urteilsvermögen, Steuertechnik - alles perfekt." fasste Ritsuko die Eindrücke zusammen.

Reis andere Augenbraue hob sich ein Stückchen.

Gut, das Second Child hatte ausgezeichnet reagiert und den Engel vernichtet, dabei aber eine erhöhte Risikobereitschaft an den Tag gelegt. Und was die Kontrolle über den EVA anging - die Serienmodelle verfügten diesbezüglich über Eigenschaften, welche sowohl dem Prototyp, wie auch dem Testmodell fehlten. Wenn Shinji-kun näheres aus der Akte des Second Child bekannt gewesen wäre, hätte er sich nicht derart bewundernd geäußert.

„Wir erwarten Asuka für übermorgen im Hauptquartier, dann stelle ich sie euch vor."

Misato schaltete den Bildschirm ab, der bis dahin immer noch ein Standbild gezeigt hatte.

Shinji und Rei verließen den Besprechungsraum und kehrten in die Umkleidekabine zurück.

Beide standen vor ihren Spinden, die Hände an den Dekompressionsschaltern ihrer PlugSuits, und blickten sich betreten an.

„Uh... ahm... Rei, ich warte draußen, bis du fertig bist..." stotterte Shinji und wandte sich der Tür zu.

„Das ist nicht nötig, Shinji-kun. Es macht mir nichts aus."

Shinjis Mund wurde trocken, als ihre Worte sein Gehirn erreichten.

_Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen..._

„Ah..."

„Aber wenn es dir peinlich ist, gehe ich in den Waschraum, um mich umzuziehen."

„Uhm... nein... bleib hier... uh... ich meine... ich gehe in den Waschraum... und... ah... ich komme auch nicht raus, bevor du mir sagst, dass du fertig bist."

Damit raffte er seine Sachen zusammen und verschwand im Nebenraum.

Raus aus der PlugSuit, rein in seine Unterwäsche, dann in seine Hosen, das Hemd übergestreift und zugeknöpft, er musste ja nicht duschen, weil er keinen Kontakt mit LCL gehabt hatte...

„Ich bin so weit, Shinji-kun." hörte er Reis leise Stimme.

„G-gut, ich komme."

Die PlugSuit unter dem Arm, seine Schuhe und eine Socke in der anderen Hand, hüpfte er auf einem Bein in die Umkleidekabine und ließ sich auf die Bank fallen.

Rei saß ihm gegenüber in ihren Alltagssachen, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet, und sah zu, wie er seine Socke über den Fuß zog.

_Jeder andere seines Alters hätte wahrscheinlich sabbernd die Gelegenheit ergriffen, ihr beim Umziehen zuzusehen, doch nicht ihr Shinji-kun..._

Innerlich lächelte sie bei dem Gedanken, auch wenn ihre Lippen starr blieben.

Irgendwie tat ihr der Respekt, mit dem er ihr begegnete, gut.  
>Dann blinzelte sie kurz.<br>_Mein Shinji-kun…?_

„Sag mal, Rei... wusstest du, dass es noch weitere EVAs gibt? Äh, na ja, die Nummerierung macht so wohl auch mehr Sinn... und ich hatte mich auch schon gefragt, weshalb wir als First und Third Child bezeichnet werden, wenn es kein zweites gibt, aber..."

„Ja." beantwortete sie knapp seine Frage.

„Hm..."

Er fixierte Rei mit seinem Blick, machte prompt einen dicken Knoten in seine Schnürsenkel statt der beabsichtigten Schleife.

Was man ihr auch sagte, ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht... dabei wusste er, dass sie lächeln konnte... und er hätte sie gerne zum Lachen gebracht... wie es wohl klang, wenn sie lachte?

Sie blinzelte nicht einmal...

Schließlich brach er den Blickkontakt ab und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit seinen Schuhen zu. Das sah gar nicht gut aus...

Mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen zog er den Schuh aus und begutachtete den Knoten.

„Das könnte länger dauern... Rei, vielleicht solltest du schon vorgehen..."

„Nein. Ich schätze deine Gegenwart."

„Uh... ahm..."

Sie schätze seine Gegenwart... das hieß doch, dass sie gern mit ihm zusammen war, oder?

Er konzentrierte sich auf den Knoten... wie hatte er das nur fertiggebracht...

_Sie hielt sich gern in seiner Nähe auf..._

Dann fiel ihr Schatten auf ihn und ihre kühlen Hände nahmen ihm den Schuh aus den Händen.

„Zeig her."

„Öh, das... na ja..."

Sie setzte sich neben ihn, wohl wissend, dass sie damit gegen den Sinngehalt der Anweisungen verstieß, die sie am Morgen vom Kommandanten erhalten hatte. Aber rein objektiv half sie doch nur einem Mitstreiter bei einem kleinen Problem... und sie hätte am liebsten die Augen geschlossen und sich gegen Shinji-kun gelehnt hätte, um ihm noch näher zu sein...

Aber der Knoten war wirklich kompliziert, kaum zu glauben, dass Shinji-kun das in einem Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit geschafft hatte... er brauchte wirklich jemanden, der auf ihn ein wenig achtgab...

„Rei, das brauchst du nicht... ich kann auch so gehen..."

„Und wenn du über die Schnürsenkel stolperst und dich verletzt?"

„Uh..."

_Dieses Ende hier durch und jenes... _der Knoten fiel auseinander.

Sie reichte ihm den Schuh.

„Hier."

„D-Danke."

Er nahm den Schuh von ihr entgegen, seine Finger berührten die ihren, ohne dass sie ihre Hände fortzog. Sie hatte zarte Hände, ihre Haut fühlte sich an wie Seide... bei der Berührung schienen Stromstöße durch seine eigenen Hände zu wandern.

Schließlich zog Rei die Hände fort, senkte den Blick, bemühte sich, ihre Atmung und ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

_Etwas Unverfängliches, ja, das wäre jetzt wohl das richtige Thema._

„Es war mir bekannt, dass auch an anderen Orten EVAs gebaut werden."

„Äh... ja...?"

Shinji blinzelte.

Welcher Zauber auch eben noch zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte, welche Magie ihn auch eben noch dazu hatte verleiten wollen, sie in die Arme zu nehmen, es war verflogen.

„NERV hat Zweigstellen in Deutschland, China und den Vereinigten Staaten, sowie den Arabischen Emiraten. Dort werden die neuen Serienmodelle hergestellt und weitere Piloten ausgebildet. Ferner verfügt NERV über Außenstellen in den wichtigeren Hauptstädten, welche mit Backup-Einheiten der MAGI-Serie ausgestattet sind. Sollte der Fall eintreten, dass das Hauptquartier nicht mehr benutzt werden kann, besteht die Möglichkeit, in eine dieser Zweigstellen überzuwechseln."

„Was du alles weißt..."

Das klang nicht höhnisch oder von oben herab, sondern bewundernd, genauso bewundernd, wie er sich über die Pilotenfähigkeiten des Second Child geäußert hatte.

„In der amerikanischen Zweigstelle wird zurzeit EVA-04 fertiggestellt. In der Außenstelle in Matsushiro befindet sich EVA-03 kurz vor der Vollendung."

„Das... ah... dann bekommen wir also bald Verstärkung."

„Wahrscheinlich. In den USA wird das Fifth Child ausgebildet – Kaworu Nagisa."

Shinji band die Schleife seines zweiten Schuhes zu und stand auf.

„Uhm, wir können gehen."

Kurz darauf fuhren sie mit dem Aufzug der Oberfläche entgegen.

Die beiden lehnten in gegenüberliegenden Ecken der Liftkabine gegen die Wand und schwiegen.

„Diese Aufzugfahrten kommen mir immer wie eine Ewigkeit vor", brach Shinji das Schweigen nach etwa zwei Minuten, in denen er den Satz wieder und wieder geübt hatte.

„Der Aufzug benötigt genau vier Minuten und neunundvierzig Sekunden für die Fahrt von der Geofront an die Oberfläche."

„Uh, ähm, das weißt du?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich habe die Zeit mitgestoppt."

„Wa..."

In seiner Phantasie stellte er sich Rei vor, wie sie mit einer Stoppuhr in der Hand im Aufzug stand. Das Bild hatte überhaupt nichts ungewöhnliches, trotzdem musste er lachen. Ihre Erklärung war so herrlich normal...

Rei blickte ihn fragend an.

_Warum lachte Shinji-kun? Hatte sie etwas Komisches gesagt? Oder lachte er sie aus, weil es sie interessiert hatte, wie viel Zeit sie benötigte, um von ihrem Apartment in den Hangar zu gelangen?_

Jedoch klang sein Lachen nicht böse oder gehässig, sondern viel eher befreit.

„Weshalb lachst du?"

Schlagartig verstummte er.

„Weil... uhm... das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären..."

_Ausweichen... er musste ausweichen... ablenken..._

„Ahm, Rei, hast du die Hausaufgaben von heute schon fertig?"

„Nein."

_Wie auch, schließlich konnte sie nicht hexen, sondern hatte fast den ganzen Nachmittag in der Synchronkammer des DummyPlugs verbracht... und war vom Kommandanten angegafft worden..._

Da war er wieder dieser Gedanke, dieser Zweifel an der Integrität ihres Schöpfers.

Sie musste ihn verdrängen... wenn sie dem Kommandanten nicht vertrauen konnte, wem dann? Die Antwort lag sehr nahe... und die betreffende Person hielt sich sogar in derselben Liftkabine auf wie sie... Nur gut, dass sie sich so gut unter Kontrolle hatte...

„Dann... uh... hättest du vielleicht Lust, mit zu mir... also zu Misato zu kommen und... ahm, wir könnten die Hausaufgaben zusammen machen?"

Sie war versucht, ja zu sagen, erinnerte sich jedoch an die Anweisung des Kommandanten, dernach sie der Wohnung des Lieutenant-Colonel fernbleiben sollte... auch wenn die Anweisung sich eigentlich auf Geburtstagspartys bezogen hatte... aber es war einfacher, den Befehl zu umgehen, als ihn zu ignorieren.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir zu mir gehen."

Shinji wollte protestieren.

_Bei Rei war es unordentlich und chaotisch, wie sollten sie dort arbeiten können?_

Andererseits hieß die Alternative wahrscheinlich, wieder allein über den Aufgaben zu brüten.

„Hast du denn Platz?"

„Natürlich."

„Ich meine, ahm, einen Tisch zum Arbeiten und Stühle?"

„In der Küche."

„Ah. Hm."

Er nickte. Die Küche hatte er bei seinem kurzen Aufenthalt nicht gesehen... es hatte andere Dinge gegeben, die seine Aufmerksamkeit gebannt hatten...

„Und... ahm... Arbeitsmaterialien? Ich habe meine Stifte und Hefte noch in Misatos Wohnung..."

„Ich bin ausreichend ausgestattet."

„Ja, dann... gut..."

Sie erreichten die Oberfläche, stiegen in die Bahn, die in Richtung von Reis Gegend fuhr.

„Shinji-kun... ich möchte dich bitten, mir erst in... fünf Minuten zu folgen." erklärte Rei, als sie an ihrer Haltestelle die Bahn verließen.

Es würde auffallen, wenn sie zusammen das Haus betraten, die Sicherheitsleute würden dies garantiert dem Kommandanten melden. Einzeln jedoch durfte es keine große Sache darstellen. Außerdem musste sie noch etwas in ihrem Apartment fortstellen, Shinji-kun sollte nicht sehen, dass seine Handschuhe den Platz der Brille seines Vaters eingenommen hatte... noch nicht...

„Äh, ist gut... warum?"

„Ich... muss noch etwas erledigen."

Sie wollte doch nicht etwa rasch aufräumen?

„Ja, ich warte dann... fünf Minuten, ja?"

Sie nickte, eilte voraus.

*** NGE ***

Ihr Apartment schien ihr mit einem Mal recht düster und kalt.

Rei zog die Jalousien hoch, drehte die Heizung auf - und hatte den Griff des Thermostats in der Hand. Mit einer resignierenden Geste legte sie den Griff auf den Heizkörper, sah sich um.

_Ihre Wohnung war unordentlich... was würde Shinji-kun denken..._ das Apartment, welches er mit Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi bewohnte, war so ordentlich, sauber und freundlich... und das war sein Werk, wie der Lieutenant-Colonel am gestrigen Abend leise erklärt hatte...

Hastig sammelte sie die Bandagen ein, die seit Wochen in der Ecke lagen, stopfte sie in einen Müllsack und ließ diesen unter ihrem Bett verschwinden. Dann hob sie die ganzen herumliegenden Papiere auf und stapelte sie vor dem Bett, zog die Bettdecke gerade, um den zerwühlten Zustand ihres Bettes zu verbergen.

_Schon besser..._

_Was noch?_

_Die Handschuhe!_

Sie zog die zweite Schublade auf, legte die Handschuhe zwischen ihre Unterwäsche, schob die Schublade wieder zu.

_Ja, wirklich besser..._

Und wenn sie noch einen ganzen Tag und ausreichend Putzmittel gehabt hätte, wäre wahrscheinlich auch die Unsicherheit verschwunden, die sie gerade verspürte...

An der Tür klopfte es, nicht laut und fordernd, wie am Morgen, sondern sacht und trotzdem hörbar.

„Rei?"

„Komm rein, die Tür ist offen!"

_Vielleicht sollte sie noch lüften..._

Also riss sie das breite Fenster auf.

Gleichzeitig trat Shinji-kun ein und der entstehende Durchzug ließ die Papiere, welche sie zuvor erst aufgesammelt hatte, wild durchs Zimmer fliegen.

„Oh... ahm, das... tut mir leid!" stotterte Shinji und schloss eilig die Tür hinter sich, bückte sich dann schon, um die Blätter in seinem direkten Umfeld aufzusammeln.

Rei ging ebenfalls auf die Knie, rutschte auf dem Boden herum und sammelte Papiere auf.

Sie trafen sich in der Nähe des Durchganges vom Korridor in den Hauptraum.

„Hier."

Shinji gab ihr die von ihm gesammelten Blätter.

Sie legte den Stapel an der Wand ab und beschwerte ihn mit ihrem Drehstuhl.

_Shinji-kun beobachtete sie..._ sie konnte seinen Blick fast spüren...

„Die Küche ist dort..."

Sie deutete auf die andere Tür, die von ihrem Schlafraum abging.

„Äh, ja... Der Raum wirkt viel freundlicher, wenn Licht hineinfällt..." sagte er, nur um etwas zu sagen, ehe er ihr in die Küche folgte. In seinen Augen war die Wohnung trist und grau, trotz des Lichts. Er nahm sich fest vor, ihr das nächste Mal, wenn er bei ihr vorbeikam, Blumen mitzubringen, mit Blüten von heller, kräftiger Farbe.

„Möchtest du Tee?"

Rei holte eine Kanne aus dem Hängeschrank über der Spüle, füllte sie mit Wasser und stellte sie auf die Kochplatte, dann begann sie, nach einem Paket losen Tee zu suchen, das sie vermeinte, in einem der Schubfächer aufzubewahren... nur für den Fall, dass sie einmal Besuch erhalten sollte...

Die Küche war ein kleiner Raum, in der Ecke, unter einem schmalen Fenster, stand ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, die Längswand wurde von der Spüle und einem Vorratsschrank ausgefüllt, ferner ging eine weitere Tür ab, hinter welcher Shinji das Bad vermutete.

Er beobachtete, wie Rei eine Packung Tee zutage förderte und aufriss, dann einen Löffel begutachtete, auf dem sich ein wahrer Berg von schwarzem Tee befand.

Rei musste sich eingestehen, dass sie was das Teekochen anbelangte, ein klares Defizit aufwies, da sie noch nie welchen gekocht hatte.

_Ob der Tee auf dem Löffel ausreichte? Oder war es vielleicht zu wenig? Vielleicht mochte Shinji-kun seinen Tee extra stark - und je mehr von dem losen Tee sie ins Wasser gab, umso stärker musste doch der Geschmack sein, oder?_

„Mach dir wegen mir keine Mühe." sagte Shinji, der sich fragte, wie viele Tassen Tee Rei denn zu kochen gedachte. Es kam ihm schon merkwürdig vor, sie in der Küche stehen zu sehen, irgendwie konnte sie nicht mit derartigen Dingen in Verbindung bringen, aber vielleicht lag dies daran, dass er sie als EVA-Pilotin kennengelernt hatte.

„Ist das in Ordnung so?" sie hielt ihm den Löffel hin.

_Sie sollte sich keine Mühe machen wegen ihm... und wenn sie sich seinetwegen Mühe machen wollte?_

„Ahm, ist das nicht zu viel?"

„Ja?"

„Uhm, glaube schon... die Hälfte sollte für die Kanne genügen."

„Aha."

Sie griff nach der Kanne auf der Heizplatte... und zog rasch die Hand zurück.

„Au."

Sofort war Shinji neben ihr.

„Was ist?"

„Ich habe mich verbrannt."

Sie wunderte sich selbst darüber, wie ruhig sie nach außen hin bleiben konnte, schließlich tat die Stelle, mit der sie mit der heißen Kanne in Berührung gekommen war, höllisch weh.

Die Haut war tief gerötet.

Shinji blickte sie entsetzt an.

Wie konnte sie nur so ruhig sein? Er selbst hätte garantiert vor Schmerzen geschrien, sie hatte ja die heiße Kanne voll angefasst, so wie ihr Finger aussah.

„Du musst es kühlen!" stieß er hervor, griff ihr Handgelenk und zog sie nach vorn, so dass die Hand unter den Wasserhahn kam, dann drehte er mit der anderen Hand das kalte Wasser auf.

Sie zuckte zurück, als der Wasserstrahl direkt auf die Verbrennung traf, ihre Kraft erstaunte ihn, doch er hielt ohne nachzudenken dagegen.

_Wenn sie die Verbrennung gleich kühlte, hielt sich der Schaden vielleicht in Grenzen... _

_Wenn sie nicht für ihn hätte Tee kochen wollen... wenn er nicht in ihr Apartment gekommen wäre... wenn er sie nicht gefragt hätte, ob sie zusammen Hausaufgaben machen wollten... ohne ihn wäre das nicht passiert!_

Erschrocken registrierte er, wie fest er ihr Handgelenk hielt, lockerte den Griff.

_Hoffentlich hatte er ihr nicht auch noch wehgetan..._

_Ihre Haut fühlte sich so zart an, glatt wie Seide... _dachte er bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag und spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

„Äh..."

Shinji bemerkte, dass sich über Reis Wangen eine feine Rötung ausgebreitet hatte.

Es war ihr peinlich, dass er ihr Handgelenk festhielt... sicher war es ihr auch peinlich, dass er ihr so nah war...

Sofort ließ er ihren Arm gänzlich los, trat zur Seite.

„Ähm, den Tee mache ich schon... bleib du erst mal so, ja?"

„Ja... danke..."

_Er war ihr sofort zu Hilfe gekommen... war ihr so nahe gewesen... sein Griff war so stark gewesen, obwohl sie ihn ohne große Probleme hätte brechen können... so nahe..._

Ihr war heiß...

Wie er sie angewiesen hatte, beließ sie den Finger unter dem eiskalten Wasserstrahl.

Nein... es war kein Befehl gewesen... keine Anweisung, der sie unbedingt folgen musste... aber Shinji-kun wollte, dass sie die Verbrennung kühlte, also tat sie es, obwohl sie ohnehin bald von selbst verschwunden sein würde, ihr Körper regenerierte derartige Schäden sehr schnell...

Shinji holte zwei Tassen aus dem Hängeschrank, häufte den losen Tee auf dem Tassenboden, suchte kurz nach einem Topflappen, mit dem er schließlich den nicht isolierten Kannengriff umfasste. Dann goss er das heiße Wasser in Tassen und rührte um.

„Etwas ziehen lassen..." murmelte er. „Uhm, Rei, ich habe dir doch nicht wehgetan..."

Nervös beäugte er ihr Handgelenk, meinte, schwach die Abdrücke seiner Finger zu sehen.

„Ah, das... das tut mir leid, ich wollte ni..."

„Nein. Du hast mir nicht wehgetan."

Rei sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Du könntest mir niemals wehtun."

„Das... ahm..."

In ihren Augen sah er, dass sie es völlig ernst meinte.

Und sie hatte Recht, schon der Gedanke, ihr in irgendeiner Weise Schmerzen zuzufügen, verursachte bei ihm schwere Übelkeit.

„Uhm, geht es?"

Sie betrachtete ihren Finger, die Rötung ging bereits zurück, heute Abend würde sie die beschädigte Hautschicht abziehen können, da sich darunter eine neue, gesunde gebildet haben würde. Und morgen würde diese kleine Episode nur noch Erinnerung sein.

„Ja. Mein Körper heilt schnell."

„Das... uhm... das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Du bist eben etwas Besonderes..."

Seine letzten Worte klangen betrübt. Was bekümmerte Shinji-kun?

„Was hast du?" fragte sie leise in einem Tonfall, der bar jedes Desinteresses war.

„Ach, nichts... es ist nur... ich weiß nicht, was ich eigentlich hier soll..."

Rei blickte ihn eine ganze Weile lang sprachlos und erschrocken an.

Er wusste nicht, was er hier sollte? Hier - in ihrem Apartment? Aber er hatte doch selbst vorgeschlagen...

„Wir wollten gemeinsam Hausaufgaben machen." erinnerte sie ihn.

„Nein, das doch nicht... ich meine... was ich hier soll."

Er machte eine Geste, mit welcher er die ganze Stadt zu meinen schien.

„Ich bin nichts Besonderes... nicht im Vergleich zu dir und dieser Asuka Soryu..." er suchte nach dem Rest des Namens der neuen Pilotin.

„Langley. Asuka Soryu Langley."

„Genau. Sie ist bereits mit der Schule fertig und hat bei ihrem ersten Einsatz diesen Fischengel quasi vor dem Frühstück besiegt... und ich habe es nur geschafft, die ersten beiden Engel mit viel Glück zu vernichten, nachdem sie mich durchgeprügelt hatten... und du... ich meine... ah... du bist... uhm..."

Das Wort, welches ihm auf der Zunge lag, lautete ´_perfekt_´, aber das konnte er ihr nicht sagen, nicht ohne dass zugleich ein Geständnis nach dem anderen aus ihm herausgesprudelt wäre, was er für sie empfand.

Wieder sah sie ihn lange an. Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weich, verloren ihre Ausdruckslosigkeit.

„Shinji-kun, auch du bist etwas Besonderes..."

„Was kann ich denn schon? Ich bin weder besonders schnell oder stark, meine Leistungen in der Schule sind mittelmäßig... und wenn ich mich so verbrannt hätte, würde ich jetzt noch vor Schmerzen jammern."

Sie fand, dass er sich selbst unrecht tat.

Aber wie konnte sie ihm denn sagen, dass er in ihren Augen ein ganz besonderer Mensch war... soweit war sie einfach noch nicht...

Doch was konnte sie ihm sagen...?

„Du bist ein Naturtalent."

„Hm?"

„Du konntest den EVA gleich beim ersten Anlauf kontrollieren, während ich - und auch das Second Child - lange dazu ausgebildet worden sind."

„Ja... aber wozu ist das gut? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass noch andere Piloten ausgebildet werden. Wenn du nicht verletzt worden wärst, hätte Vater mich sicher nicht nach Tokio-3 kommen lassen."

Das stimmte... _leider_... Und dann hätte sie ihn nie wirklich kennengelernt, wäre er immer nur eine Figur auf irgendwelchen Überwachungsvideos gewesen, die angefertigt wurden, wenn der Kommandant ihn besuchte... Auch das konnte sie ihm nicht sagen, nicht jetzt.

„Aber jetzt bist du hier. Oder willst du wieder fort?"

Bei dem letzten Satz konnte sie ein leichtes Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken.  
><em>Shinji-kun durfte nicht fortgehen!<em>

„Nein... ich habe nichts anderes mehr... es gibt keinen anderen Ort, wo ich noch hingehen könnte..."

„Shinji-kun, du bist mir immer willkommen... es gibt also wenigstens einen Ort, wo du hingehen kannst."

„Rei, das..."

Shinji seufzte.

„Ich glaube, der Tee ist soweit."

Er schob ihr eine Tasse hinüber.

Rei drehte den Hahn zu.

Der vormals brennende Schmerz war nur noch ein dumpfes Prickeln, Shinji-kuns Maßnahme hatte wirklich geholfen.

Sie nahm die Tasse mit dem dampfenden Getränk und führte sie vorsichtig zum Mund.

„Schöne Farbe."

Shinji lächelte scheu.

„Pass auf, dass du dir nicht die Lippen verbrennst."

„Ja."

Sie trank einen Schluck, ließ den heißen Tee ihre Kehle hinabrinnen, spürte, wie Wärme sich in ihrem Magen ausbreitete.

„Und schön warm... du kannst gut Tee kochen, Shinji-kun."

„Ach, das ist nicht schwer..." erklärte er verlegen. Wann kam es denn schon einmal vor, dass ihm ein Mädchen ein Kompliment machte...

„Ist es nicht zu bitter?"

„Etwas, aber das macht nichts... es gibt noch einen Grund, weshalb du besonders bist..."

„Welchen?"

„Du bist mein Freund."

Shinji blickte sie an, sein Gesicht spiegelte ein ganzes Kaleidoskop an Gefühlen wieder – Überraschung, Freude, Verwirrung, Verlegenheit.

„Das, ahm, also..."

Er schluckte.

„Danke."

Sie nickte nur.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Ja, Shinji-kun."

Sie hielt die Tasse auf halber Höhe, erwartete seine Frage.

„Ich habe neulich gesehen, wie mein Vater und du miteinander gesprochen habt..."

„Ja."

Rei ließ die Tasse sinken, stellte sie auf der Spüle ab.

_Hoffentlich wollte Shinji-kun nicht von ihr wissen, worüber sie sich unterhalten hatten..._

„Es ist nur... ich wüsste gern, wie ich mich mit ihm unterhalten könnte... oder worüber... wir haben seit meiner Ankunft in Tokio-3 nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen und das war auch nicht... eigentlich haben wir nie richtig miteinander gesprochen..."

„Du möchtest mit ihm reden?"

Shinji-kun wollte mit dem Kommandanten sprechen... nein, nicht mit dem Kommandanten, mit seinem Vater... so seltsam es war, auch der Kommandant besaß verschiedene Gesichter – Oberbefehlshaber von NERV, Vater von Shinji-kun... ihr Schöpfer... -, ebenso wie sie verschiedene Gesichter besaß, mit denen sie sich der Welt präsentierte... EVA-Pilotin, Schülerin... nein, eigentlich besaß sie nur ein Gesicht, denn es gab nicht wirklich Unterschiede. Nur in Shin-ji-kuns Gegenwart konnte sie ihre Maske ein wenig fallenlassen...

„Ja... Es würde zwar wohl nichts ändern, aber... wenn alles so bleibt... und ich ihn hasse... ist es schwer, ein EVA-Pilot zu bleiben... vor allem wegen der Dunkelheit in den EVAs und dem Hass, der von ihnen ausgeht... ich habe Angst, dass mein eigener Hass und der Hass des EVAs sich vermischen könnten... dass ich mich in der Dunkelheit verlieren könnte..."

„Aber während des letzten Einsatzes sind diese Eindrücke nicht aufgetreten."

„Nein... wir wurden ja auch nicht in einem Nahkampf verwickelt... unsere EVAs konnten... sie konnten den Engel nicht wittern... sie konnten sein Blut nicht riechen..."

_Blut... warum hatte er diesen Vergleich wieder verwenden müssen... das Blut der Engel entsprach in ihrer Zusammensetzung dem LCL, welches den EVAs als Blut diente... denn es war Blut... das Blut des Engels LILITH..._

„Wenn du..."

Sie setzte neu an.

„Sag deinem Vater, was du wirklich denkst."

_Sein Vater würde vielleicht verstehen, was der Kommandant völlig ignorieren würde..._

„Das... ahm..."

Shinji trank einen Schluck Tee, überlegte, nickte dann.

„Ja, du hast Recht, diese eine Chance muss ich ihm... und mir... geben..."

„Ja."

„Ahm... dein Finger?"

„Besser."

„Gut... uhm, die Hausaufgaben..."

„Ja. Setz dich."

„Ich habe nichts zum Schreiben dabei, könntest du mir mit einem Stift und etwas Papier aushelfen?"

Rei öffnete die Tür des Vorratsschrankes.

„Bedien dich."

Shinjis Unterkiefer klappte nach unten.

Der Schrank war von oben bis unten gefüllt mit Heften, Schreibblöcken, Federhaltern, Kugelschreibern, Bleistiften und allem anderen, was in einer Schule benötigt wurde, wo kein alter Lehrer die Zeit damit totschlug, über den Second Impact zu erzählen.

„Das... das ist ziemlich viel..."

„Es handelt sich um den veranschlagten Gesamtbedarf an Materialien bis zum Abschluss der Schule... ich verbrauche nicht so viel, wie mir zugewiesen wurde."

„Uh... ja..."

Shinji entnahm ein Heft, dessen Seiten er herausreißen konnte, sowie einen Stift, schloss die Schranktür wieder und setzte sich, während Rei ihr Aufgabenheft herausholte und offen auf den Tisch legte. Sie hatte wirklich eine sehr kleine Schrift, klein, aber dennoch sauber und lesbar.

Langsam entstand für Shinji ein Bild - sein Vater ließ nicht nur zu, dass Rei allein in dieser wahrscheinlich rattenverseuchten Bruchbude wohnte, er hatte ihr mit Sicherheit auch den gesamten nichtverderblichen Bedarf zum Leben in den Korridor stellen lassen und sie dann im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes sich selbst überlassen.

Und dennoch vertraute sie ihm immer noch...

„Shinji-kun, können wir beginnen?"

„Uh, ja..."

**Kapitel 20 - Der Engel und sein Zwilling**

Die beiden, Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami, hatten sich bis zum Abend mit den Aufgaben beschäftigt, ehe Shinji schließlich aufgebrochen und heimgefahren war. Irgendwelche Zwischenfälle hatte es nicht gegeben - auch wenn Shinji dies ein wenig bedauerte, er hätte durchaus nichts gegen einen Abschiedskuss gehabt.

Als er heimkam, fand er Misato vor dem Fernseher sitzend vor, das obligatorische Bier in der Hand und ein weiteres Sechserpack in Griffweite.

Sie blickte demonstrativ auf die Uhr.

„Noch eine Stunde, und ich hätte angefangen, mir Sorgen zu machen."

„Uhm, ich war noch bei Rei, wir haben zusammen Hausaufgaben gemacht."

Misato nickte und lächelte.

„Gut, aber vielleicht kannst du mir das nächste Mal eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wozu haben wir schließlich den Anrufbeantworter."

„Ja, versprochen. Äh... ich werde uns dann mal etwas zu essen kochen."

„Hm-m."

Sie ließ gerade den Inhalt einer Dose nonstop ihre Kehle hinablaufen - aufgrund ihres hohen und regelmäßigen Konsums hatte sie längst den Bogen ´raus, wie man eine Dose in einem Zug leerte, ohne zwischendurch zu schlucken.

„Und, war´s schön?"

„Ugh..."

Fast automatisch lief er rot an, obwohl sie sogleich ein Lachen folgen ließ.

Wenn sie doch nur damit aufhören würde...

„Ich find´s schön, dass ihr beide euch versteht... aber macht bitte keine Dummheiten... du weißt doch, wovon ich spreche, oder?"

„Ich... ahm... glaube schon."

„Hm-m. Aber falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest..."

„Uhm, nein, nein, ich habe keine Fragen, ah..."

Er wäre wahrscheinlich eher gestorben, als dass er sich mit ihr darüber hätte unterhalten können... auf der anderen Seite bekam er ohnehin schon mehr mit, als ihm lieb war, wenn er nur Toji und Kensuke zuhörte, während diese in den Pausen Mädchen beobachteten... obwohl Toji sich in letzter Zeit deutlich zurückhielt.

Shinji war ganz froh, als Misato sich wieder dem Fernseher zuwandte, der US-Sender brachte alle drei Teile irgendeines Mafiafilmes um eine Gangsterfamilie namens Corleone oder so ähnlich und sie hatte sich bereits seit Wochen darauf gefreut. Er selbst konnte dem Thema nicht viel abgewinnen, obwohl er insgeheim dachte, dass sein Vater ganz gut in diese Runde abgebrühter Killer gepasst hätte...

*** NGE ***

In der Nacht quälten ihn wieder Albträume. Erst konnte er gar nicht einschlafen, weil immer wieder Passagen des vergangenen Tages vor seinem geistigen Auge Revue passierten, dann verfiel er schließlich in unruhigen Schlaf.  
>Im Traum sah er sich in der Schule an Reis Pult stehen, hörte noch einmal, wie sie ihm mitteilte, dass es ihr untersagt worden war, ihn zuhause zu besuchen – von seinem Vater. Nur nahm dieses Mal das Gespräch eine andere Wendung …<p>

_Unkontrolliert zuckend öffnete und schloss sich seine Hand, während er Reis Worten zuhörte._  
><em><br>„Er ist der Kommandant. Ich… ich hätte ihn vorher informieren müssen."_

„_Und du gehorchst ihm…" flüsterte Shinji. „Gehorchst ihm blind, nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben…"_

_Er blinzelte heftig, als er spürte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden._

„_Ich dachte… du wärst meine Freundin…"  
>Er ergriff seine Tasche und stürmte aus dem Raum, seine gute Laune war verflogen, hatte Verbitterung Platz gemacht, Verbitterung über seinen Vater, der ihm wieder einmal einen Menschen wegnahm, der ihm etwas bedeutete…<br>Er rannte die Treppen hinauf zum Dach. Dutzende Stufen, hunderte, überwand mit Riesenschritten die Unterschiede zwischen ganzen Stockwerken, während ihm die Tränen aus den Augen schossen und sich auf den Betonstufen zu einem blutroten Rinnsal vereinten. Endlich erreichte er das Dach, wollte seinen Zorn und seine Schmerz dem Himmel entgegenbrüllen.  
>Doch jeder Laut blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken, wurde übertönt von den Rotoren eines Flugzeuges, eines Senkrechtstarters mit NERV-Logo an der Seite. Hinter den Fenstern der Maschine konnte er zwei Gestalten erkennen – Rei und seinen Vater …<br>_Er nahm sie ihm tatsächlich weg! Er holte sie fort!  
><em>„Rei!" brüllte er. „Rei! Ayanami! Nicht…"<em>

Die Maschine entfernte sich, doch die ganze Zeit über glaubte er den Blick ihrer roten Augen auf sich zu spüren.

„Vater… nimm sie nicht fort… bring Ayanami zurück…"  
>Seine Knie gaben nach. Er sackte auf den nackten Boden und starrte auf seine zuckenden Hände – die plötzlich in Handelementen einer PlugSuit steckten!<br>Überhaupt kniete er nicht mehr auf dem Dach der Schule, sondern saß im Pilotensitz eines EVANGELIONs!

Schräg vor ihm stand Einheit-00 und feuerte unerlässlich aus einem Positronengewehr auf eine Mischung aus dem zweiten und dem dritten Engel, eine große, kristalline Knolle, die mit Tentakelfäden überzogen war. Die Schüsse aus dem Gewehr verpufften wirkungslos am AT-Feld des Engels, der langsam auf Einheit-00 zu schwebte.

„Shinji-kun, du musst etwas tun!" hörte er Misatos Stimme. „Sie schafft das nicht alleine!"

„Ja", hörte Shinji sich selbst merkwürdig langgezogen bestätigen. Und ebenso langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, erfolgten seine Bewegungen, als setzte ihm das LCL plötzlich unglaublichen Widerstand entgegen.

„Lass dir Zeit", flüsterte eine Stimme neben seinem Kopf.

Er sah zur Seite.  
>Neben dem Pilotensitz, halb auf die Rückenlehne gestützt, stand eine menschengroße Version von Einheit-01 und grinste ihn wahrlich dämonisch an – der Umstand, dass ihm nicht nur ein Horn aus der Stirn, sondern zwei weitere, gebogene, seitlich aus dem Kopf ragten, unterstützte diesen Eindruck noch.<br>„Was…"

Der menschengroße EVA vertiefte sein Grinsen noch.

„Ich bin der Geist, der stets verneint!

Und das mit Recht; denn alles, was entsteht,

ist wert, dass es zugrunde geht;

Drum besser wär's, dass nichts entstünde.

So ist denn alles, was ihr Sünde,

Zerstörung, kurz, das Böse nennt,

Mein eigentliches Element."  
><em><br>„Ah… ah…"_

„Ich meine, was schert es dich, was mit ihr passiert? Sie lässt dich ohnehin im Stich, so wie alle dich im Stich lassen." Der EVA begann an den Fingern einer Hand abzuzählen. „Deine Mutter, dein Vater… dein Onkel und deine Tante wollten dich auch nicht, du warst ihnen doch nur ein willkommener Haussklave, für dessen Arbeit und Aufenthalt sie sich auch noch großzügig bezahlen ließen. Und das Mädchen? – gehorcht deinem Vater aufs Wort, Akagi hat es doch gesagt. Sie wird dich auch nur im Stich lassen."

„Das… nein, das glaube ich nicht. Wir sind Freunde."  
>Er erinnerte sich an ihr Lächeln, an die Berührung ihrer Hand, an den sachten Kuss.<br>„So viel Macht hat er nicht."

Als Antwort begann der andere zu lachen und deutete auf den Bildschirm.  
>„Wirklich nicht?"<p>

Der Engel hatte EVA-00 erreicht!  
>Durch sein Zögern hatte Shinji wertvolle Zeit verschenkt.<br>„Ich muss…"  
>Er sah zur Seite – der andere war fort!<br>„Ahm… ah…"  
>Seine Hände entwickelten wieder ein Eigenleben, öffneten und schlossen sich um die Steuerelemente. Endlich gehorchten sie seinem Willen, ließen EVA-01 sich in Bewegung versetzen.<br>Der EVANGELION griff zur Seite, wo sich ein Waffenbunker geöffnet hatte, packte ein Positronengewehr und nahm seinerseits den Engel unter Beschuss.  
>„Ayanami, Rückzug!" er wollte sie über Funk nicht beim Vornamen nennen, wollte nicht, dass jeder… wollte nicht, dass sein Vater… erfuhr, wie es zwischen ihnen stand.<br>EVA-00 rührte sich nicht.

Der Engel zeigte sich ungerührt vom zusätzlichen Beschuss, machte einen Satz vorwärts. Ein Gesicht bildete sich an seiner Vorderseite aus…

Shinji schrie auf. Es war das Gesicht seines Vaters! Die verspiegelten, seelenlosen Brillengläser bestanden aus unzähligen Facetten, während zahllose Tentakelfäden seinen Bart bildeten! Die Fratze öffnete ihren Mund, stählerne Zähne blitzten auf.  
>Und dann verschlang der Engelsein Vater Einheit-00. Die Zähne bissen donnernd aufeinander, trennten die Beine des EVANGELIONs dicht über den Knien ab, dass nur ausgefranste Stümpfe zurückblieben!  
>„Ayanami!" stieß der Junge langgezogen hervor. „Ayanami!"<br>Er wollte sie ihm für immer wegnehmen! Sein Vater wollte Rei holen…

Endlich lief EVA-01 los, sprang den Engel/seinen Vater an, rammte ihm den Kolben des Positronengewehres ins Gesicht, dass es das AT-Feld durchdrang und eines der Brillengläser zersplittern ließ. Dahinter kam eine leere Augenhöhle zum Vorschein. Und hinter dieser Augenhöhle glühte pulsierend das Herz des Engels/seines Vaters!

Zahllose Tentakelfäden wickelten sich um den Leib des EVANGELIONs, wurden länger und länger wie Peitschenschnüre und wirbelten ihn fort. Der EVA krachte in ein Gebäude, einen Moment lang wurde Shinjis Wahrnehmung unscharf und verlor alle Farbe.  
>„Gib… mir… Ayanami… zurück…"<br>Er zwang den EVA, sich aufzurichten, packte eine Handvoll der Tentakelfäden, zog den Engel/seinen Vater zu sich heran, stemmte zugleich einen Fuß gegen das Gesicht unter halb der Nase seines Feindes. Büschelweise riss er die Barttentakel des anderen aus, griff nach, riss das nächste Loch in den Bart und noch eines und noch eines…  
>Unter seinen wütenden Schlägen zerbrach die Nase in tausend Einzelteile, die wie Splitter im Wind davonwehten.<br>Der Kern lag frei!  
>„Gib mir Ayanami zurück!"<br>Mit beiden Händen umfasste er den Kern, spürte das Pulsieren in ihm, spürte den Drang des EVAs, die Zähne in das Herz des Engels/seines Vaters zu schlagen, wusste zugleich, dass Rei nur im Kern sein konnte. Er bohrte die Finger durch die zähe Oberfläche.  
>„Ayanami!" Jedes Mal, wenn er ihren Namen rief, schien ein Stromstoß durch seinen Körper zu gehen, der ihn aufpeitschte.<p>

Die Umgebung, das Innere des EntryPlugs, versank in einem Farbenstrudel. Wo eben noch die Monitore und die ComPhalanx gewesen waren, klaffte nun ein wirbelnder Tunnel! Und am Ende dieses Tunnels pulsierte das Herz des Engels!  
>Shinji kroch aus dem Pilotensitz in den Tunnel, stemmte sich gegen die aus dem Tunnel ihm entgegenkommende Strömung, kniff die Augen zusammen, kämpfte sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter voran.<br>Nach einer Ewigkeit erreicht er eine blutrote Wand, eine Membran, hinter der er undeutlich Rei erkennen konnte.  
>„Ayanami!"<br>Er hämmerte gegen die Wand, schlug gegen die Außenhaut des Kerns. Die Membran gab unter seinen Schlägen leicht nach. Er verstärkte seine Bemühungen, brüllte wieder und wieder ihren Namen.  
>Da riss die Membran auf! Heißes Blut schwappte ihm entgegen, dass er kurz zurückzuckte. Dann setzte er erneut an und vergrößerte den Riss, dass er hindurchgreifen konnte.<br>Rei hockte mitten im Kern, als schliefe sie. Ihre nackte weiße Haut glänzte gespenstisch inmitten des roten Hintergrundes.  
>„Ayanami!"<br>Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, konnte sie nicht erreichen.  
>Die Hitze zerfraß seine PlugSuit, begann die Haut darunter aufzulösen…<br>Er zwängte sich mit Kopf und Schulter durch den Spalt, spürte, wie es ihm die Haut vom Gesicht brannte.  
>„Rei…" Kein Schrei mehr, nur ein Flüstern, dass über seine sich auflösenden Lippen kam.<br>Sein nach ihr ausgestreckter Arm war nur noch nacktes Fleisch, Muskelgewebe und Sehnen und sein Blut vermischte sich mit dem des Engels. „Rei…"

Sie reagierte, hob den Kopf.  
>„Shinji…"<br>Sie hob die Hand, griff nach der seinen.  
>Ihre makellose weiße Haut berührte seine verbrannte Hand, die Kühle der Berührung linderte seinen Schmerz.<p>

Er zog sie zu sich, aus dem Kern hinaus, fort aus dem kochenden Blut, in seine Arme!

Und erwachte.  
>Sein Bett war völlig zerwühlt, seine Kleidung schweißgetränkt, während sein Atem schnell ging, als hätte er einen Marathonlauf hinter sich.<br>Einen Augenblick lang spielten ihm seine Sinne noch einen Streich und vermittelten ihm den Eindruck, tatsächlich jemandem im Arm zu halten.  
>Keuchend richtete Shinji sich auf, kam wacklig auf die Beine, wankte aus seinem Zimmer, über den Flur und ins Bad.<br>Er schüttete sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und starrte in den Spiegel.  
>Nein, er würde nicht erlauben, dass das passierte… er würde seinem Vater nicht erlauben, ihm Rei wegzunehmen, würde ihm nicht gestatten, ihm die beste Freundin fortzunehmen. Er würde nicht mehr weglaufen, sondern standhaft bleiben…<p>

*** NGE ***

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr Shinji wieder mit seinem Fahrrad zur Schule. Er fühlte sich unausgeschlafen und ihm spukten immer noch Fetzen des nächtlichen Traumes durch den Kopf.

Auf dem Gang vor dem Klassenraum begegnete er Kensuke, der gerade einer Gruppe Jungen aus anderen Klassen, die alle eine gewissen Ähnlichkeit mit ihm aufwiesen, nicht äußerlich, sondern vielmehr auf der intellektuellen Ebene, von seiner Fahrt in Misatos Sportwagen erzählte, wobei er die Fahrt, welche eigentlich keine fünf Minuten gedauert hatte, zu einer wahren Langstreckenreise ausdehnte, indem er Fahrmanöver beschrieb, die so waghalsig klangen, dass Misato sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal sturzbetrunken versucht hätte.

Shinji winkte dem anderen Jungen kurz zu und betrat dann den Klassenraum, lief fast in Toji und Hikari hinein, die direkt neben der Tür standen, wobei Toji gegen die Wand lehnte und Hikari näher bei ihm stand, als dies eigentlich schicklich war.

Rei saß bereits an ihrem Platz, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt.

Shinji atmete tief durch. Dass sie da war, gab ihm die letzte Gewissheit, nur geträumt zu haben. Er drückte den Rücken durch und straffte die Schultern und ihm war, als gebe ihre Anwesenheit ihm Kraft, als ginge etwas von der inneren Stärke, die er in ihr zu erkennen glaubte, auf ihn über und vertrieb die Mattigkeit. Shinji steuerte direkt auf Rei zu, begrüßte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, welches jedoch nicht die gewünschte Reaktion hervorrief, blieb ihr Gesicht doch völlig ausdruckslos, als sie ihm zunickte.

„Guten Morgen, Shinji-kun."

„Uhm..."

Er stellte seine Tasche auf den Boden und schwang sich auf das Fensterbrett, setzte sich neben ihr in die Fensterbank.

„Shinji-kun, ich muss dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass dies kein regulärer Sitzplatz ist."

Shinji lachte. Die Erinnerungen an den Traum waren wie fortgeblasen, als hätte ihre Stimme sie vertrieben.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob wir uns heute wieder treffen wollen - ich meine, in den sechs Stunden heute werden wir nur in vieren über den Second Impact unterrichtet, ahm, natürlich nur, wenn es dir recht ist."

„Es wäre mir recht. Aber ich habe heute Tests."

„Ist dein EVA schon wieder soweit repariert?"

„Nein, Doktor Akagi simuliert die Synchronverbindung über die MAGI-Rechner."

„Ach so. Schade..."

„Wir könnten uns jedoch vorher im Hauptquartier treffen, ich schlage den Erholungsbereich vor."

„Erholungsbereich?"

Davon hatte er noch nichts gehört - andererseits kannte er von den Einrichtungen in der Geofront auch nur den Hangar, das Test-Areal und die große Halle, in der Akagi den zweiten Engel hatte sezieren lassen, sowie den Besprechungsraum. _Rei meinte doch nicht etwa das Dampfbad?_

„Das Hauptquartier ist weitestgehend autark. Es verfügt neben einer eigenen Stromversorgung über Gewächshäuser, Wohnquartiere und auch einen größeren Freizeitbereich mit Einrichtungen zur körperlichen Betätigung."

„Eine Sporthalle?"

„Und ein Schwimmbad. Wir könnten uns dort treffen, Tische und Sitzgelegenheiten sind vorhanden."

„Ja, gern... Uhm, was macht dein Finger?"

Sie hob die Hand so, dass er die Stelle, an welcher sie sich die Verbrennung zugezogen hatte, begutachten konnte. Die Haut war völlig makellos.

„Es ist verheilt."

„Das ist gut... ahm, ja... sagt mal, Rei..."

Ihr fiel die Pause auf, die er machte; sie wusste mittlerweile, dass diese Pausen endlosen anhalten konnten, wenn sie nicht reagierte.

„Ja?"

„Ich habe gesehen, dass... ahm, das Schuljahr dauert ja nur noch sechs Wochen... und..."

„Und in vier Wochen sind Abschlussprüfungen. Falls du fragen wolltest, ob wir zusammen lernen wollen, so bin ich damit einverstanden."

„Uh, nein, nicht ganz, obwohl, ahm, das wäre wohl meine nächste Frage gewesen, ja..."

Gut, er hatte nicht soweit gedacht. Himmel, in vier Wochen konnte viel passieren, vielleicht fanden ja ausgerechnet an den Prüfungsterminen Synchrontests statt... es musste ja nicht gerade ein Engel sein, der vorbeischaute, nur so ein paar klitzekleine Tests...

„Ja, ähm, die älteren Schüler werden ja direkt vorher entlassen... und am Wochenende nach den Prüfungen findet der Abschlusstanz statt und ich dachte... ahm..."

_Abschlusstanz... wollte Shinji-kun sie fragen, ob sie ihn zu diesem Tanz begleitete? Die Anweisungen des Kommandanten... nein, es war ja keine Überraschungs- und auch keine Geburtstagsfeier... aber sie würde ihm keine genügende Partnerin sein können..._

„Es wird nicht möglich sein, dass ich dich begleite."

„Nein?"

Er setzte jene Miene auf, die einem leidenden Dackelblick am nächsten kam.

„Wirklich nicht?"  
>Wie ein Blitz zuckte ihm durch den Kopf, dass er angesichts einer solchen Zurückweisung früher fortgelaufen wäre, um sich zu verkriechen, wie ein getretener Hund und schmollend der Welt zu zürnen. Doch der in der Nacht gefasste Vorsatz hallte in ihm wieder <em>– nicht mehr weglaufen!<em>

„Ich weiß nicht, wie man sich bei solchen Gelegenheiten verhält. Und ich kann nicht tanzen."

_Vielleicht konnte sie die Klassensprecherin um Rat fragen, aber diese war offensichtlich mit Suzuhara-kun beschäftigt..._

„Ahm, das macht nichts, wirklich nicht... ich kann nämlich auch nicht tanzen."

„Weshalb möchtest du dann zu dieser Veranstaltung?"

„Nun, uhm, ich war noch nie zu so was, an meiner alten Schule gab es keine Feiern..."

_Jedenfalls hätten seine Pflegeeltern ihn nicht gehen lassen..._

„Und, ahm, naja..."

Die Stundenglocke ertönte.

„Ich sollte wohl besser..."

Kensuke kam hereingeflitzt.

„Der Lehrer!"

*** NGE ***

Das Schwimmbad war riesig, das Becken war größer als das der Schule, das blau schimmernde Wasser völlig ruhig, da sich niemand darin aufhielt.

Es gab mehrere Tische mit Stühlen darum herum, die an einer hohen Fensterfront standen, hinter der sich einer der Hydroponischen Gärten befand, in denen NERV Obst und Gemüse für den Kantinenbetrieb züchtete - irgendwie hätte Shinji sich auch nicht gewundert, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass in der Geofront vielleicht auch Viehzucht betrieben wurde, genug Platz gab es ja; wenn er darüber nachdachte, hätte er die Stadt in der großen Höhle errichtet anstatt an der Oberfläche, wo die Engel doch des Öfteren vorbeikamen.

Die beiden Teenager saßen an einem der Tische über den Aufgaben, beide waren barfuß, die Schuhe mit den Strümpfen darin standen neben dem Eingang. Der Fußboden war angenehm warm.

Shinji streckte sich und sah zur Uhr an der Wand.

Sie hatten noch eine gute halbe Stunde, bis Rei zu den Tests musste.

Er zuckte zusammen, als sein Fuß Reis Bein streifte, zog ihn vorsichtig zurück.

„Uhm, entschuldige."

Sie blickte von ihren Aufzeichnungen auf.

„Das macht nichts."

Ein feines Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.

Kurz darauf spürte Shinji, wie ihre Zehen die seinen berührten, langsam über die Oberfläche seines Fußes und dann wieder zurück wanderten.

„Ah..."

Rei blickte nicht auf, schaffte es sogar das Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel zu unterdrücken, während sie unter dem Tisch zum zweiten Versuch überging und ihn dieses Mal leicht kitzelte.

Shinji grinste und tastete blind nach ihrem Fuß, kraulte ihn mit dem großen Zeh an der Seite.

Sie nahm seinen Fuß mit ihren beiden in die Zange, doch er befreite sich, indem er sie nun unter der Fußsohle kitzelte.

So ging es eine ganze Weile, während sie über dem Tisch vorgaben, sich den Aufgaben zu widmen, sich dabei allerdings gegenseitig versteckt fixierten, er breit grinsend, sie mit leicht zuckenden Mundwinkeln.

Plötzlich gab Rei ein leises, anhaltendes Geräusch von sich, welches Shinji nach Vergehen einer sehr langen Sekunde als Kichern identifizierte. Schließlich jedoch stand sie ohne Vorwarnung auf und räumte ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Ich muss los."

„Ja." murmelte er mit Bedauern. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen in der Schule."

„Nein. - Du hast Tests."

„Ach ja, stimmt..."

_Ups, das hatte er doch ganz vergessen, zur Abwechslung hatte Doktor Akagi ihn vormittags eingeplant..._

„Aber ich nehme für dich Unterlagen mit."

„Danke."

*** NGE ***

Wieder verging ein Tag ohne weitere besondere Ereignisse.

Auf dem Rückweg ging Shinji bei Kensuke vorbei, der ihn schon vor Tagen eingeladen hatte, ihn zu besuchen und ein paar neue Videospiele auszuprobieren.

Shinji war zum ersten Mal bei seinem Freund zuhause, Aidas bewohnten ein kleines Haus am Stadtrand von Tokio-3, Kensukes Vater leitete eine Computerfirma, die mit der Wartung verschiedener Anlagen in der Stadt beauftragt war.

Kensukes Zimmer war genauso, wie Shinji es sich vorgestellt hatte, in Kisten stapelten sich Comic-Hefte bis unter die Decke, die freien Wandflächen waren mit Postern zugehangen und auf dem Boden bildeten CDs, DVDs und Videokassetten ein richtiges Durcheinander.

Er blieb gute zwei Stunden dort, hatte aber den Eindruck, dass Kensukes Mutter, welche mehrmals in dieser Zeit in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes blickte, ihn nicht mochte und seine Anwesenheit missbilligte, so dass er sich schließlich verabschiedete und heimging, um Essen zu kochen und die Wohnung etwas zu putzen.

*** NGE ***

In jenem heruntergekommenen Stadtviertel, in dem Rei wohnte, gab es einen großen Supermarkt, der in einer ebenfalls heruntergekommenen Lagerhalle untergebracht war.

Den Verkäufern bot sich an diesem Abend ein unerwarteter Anblick, schob doch ein Mädchen mit scharlachroten Augen, blauem Haar und blasser Haut, das eine Schuluniform trug und welches das Geschäft vorher noch nie betreten hatte, einen der Einkaufswagen durch die Gänge und füllte diesen mit verschiedenen haltbaren Lebensmitteln wie Packungen mit losem Tee in verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen, Getränkedosen mit Limonade und Packungen mit diversen Keksen und anderen Knabbereien - schließlich wollte Rei das nächste Mal, wenn Shinji-kun sie besuchte, vorbereitet sein und ihm etwas mehr anbieten können als schwarzen Tee, der bereits seit Jahren in der Schublade gelegen hatte...

*** NGE ***

Etwa zur selben Zeit empfing Gendo Ikari in seinem riesigen Büro einen Besucher, der sich äußerst beeindruckt von der Lokalität und dem Ausblick aus dem gewaltigen Fenster auf die Geofront zeigte - Ryoji Kaji.

„So, Major Kaji, Sie haben es also endlich geschafft herzukommen..."  
>Seine Stimme hallte in dem gewaltigen Raum wieder.<p>

Kaji nickte ernst, stellte den Koffer, der über eine Kette mit seinem Handgelenk verbunden war, auf den Schreibtisch.

„Ich musste erst sichergehen, dass Asuka gut untergebracht ist."

„Herr Kaji, Ihre Verantwortung liegt in erster Linie bei NERV, vergessen Sie das nicht."

Ikari öffnete das Schloss der Kette.

Kaji rieb sich das befreite Handgelenk.

„Natürlich."

„Die deutsche Abteilung ist der Ansicht, dass Sie für den Posten des Chefs des Strategischen Planungsstabes im Hauptquartier bestens geeignet sind, Major. Major Maasters hat Sie mir mit wärmsten Empfehlungen ans Herz gelegt."

Kaji hob die Schultern.

„Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, Sir."

„Sie haben den Job. Dazu gehört auch die Leitung von Sektion-II, unserem internen Sicherheitsdienst. Ihre Erfahrungen vor ihrer Zeit bei NERV kommen Ihnen dabei sicher zugute."

„Danke."

„Sie können gehen."

Ryoji Kaji verließ das Büro und wandte sich in Richtung des Labortraktes, während Gendo Ikari in seinem Büro das Zahlenschloss des Koffers öffnete und einen Blick auf den Kühlbehälter im Inneren warf.  
>„So sehen wir uns wieder, ADAM..."<br>Ein weiteres Puzzleteil auf dem Weg zur absoluten Macht. Angesichts der besonderen Ironie, dass die Vorzeichen genau umgekehrt sein würden, bildete sich ein siegesbewusstes Lächeln auf Ikaris Lippen.  
><em>Ein weiterer Schritt in den Abgrund…<em>

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko Akagi saß in ihrem Büro an ihrem Schreibtisch und brütete über ihren Unterlagen, als jemand sie von hinten stürmisch umarmte.

„Immer noch Workaholic?" flüsterte eine vage bekannte Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Sie befreite sich aus der Umarmung und sah auf, während sie ihre Zigarette in einem überquellenden Aschenbecher ausdrückte.

„Kaji! Lange nicht gesehen... wie lange ist das jetzt her?"

„Oh, ein paar Jährchen sind schon vergangen, seit wir drei zusammen auf der Uni waren... du, ich und Misato... Bist du immer noch solo?"

Akagi nickte.

„Keine Zeit für Beziehungen. Ich hörte, du hast bei NERV-Deutschland Karriere gemacht?"

„Ja."

Er salutierte breit grinsend.

„Major Ryoji Kaji zur Stelle! Ab heute Leiter des Strategischen Planungsstabes."

„Ikari hat dich zum Chef des NERV-Geheimdienstes gemacht?"

„Da staunst du, was? Himmel, Ritsuko... ist wirklich so viel Zeit vergangen? Du hast dich kaum verändert... deine Kollegen hier müssen blind, taub und dumm sein, eine Schönheit wie dich zu übersehen!"

Akagi lachte.

„Immer noch der gleiche alte, charmante Kaji..."

Sie bemerkte auf der reflektierenden Scheibe ihres abgeschalteten Computermonitors, dass jemand hereingekommen war.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich erobern, was meinst du?"

„Hm, das wäre einen Gedanken wert... aber wir sind leider nicht allein... – da ist so eine zornige Frau…"

„Ja?"

Kaji sah sich um, blickte direkt in das wütende Gesicht Misatos.

„Oh, hi, Katsuragi-chan!"

„Verdammt noch mal!" brüllte Misato. „Änderst du dich eigentlich nie? Immer rennst du jedem Rock nach!"

„Hey, hey!" Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich bin nun mal so..."

„Ja, ja, immer das gleiche Lied", seufzte Ritsuko und suchte in ihrer Schublade nach Ohrstöpseln.

„Natürlich, das ist ja auch eine prima Ausrede, was?"

„Katsuragi-chan, wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, schon lange nicht mehr..." Kaji lächelte schelmisch. „Oder möchtest du das ändern?"

Misato knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Die Zeit mit dir war der wahrscheinlich größte Fehler meines Lebens!"

„Ah, komm, reg dich nicht auf, du bekommst noch Falten!"

„Halt´s Maul!"

Ritsuko war inzwischen fündig geworden. Nachdem sie die Stimme der beiden Streithähne ausgesperrt hatte, konnte sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwenden...

„Was machst du hier überhaupt?"

„Dienstreise aus Deutschland - ich habe Asuka hierherbegleitet."

„Na, da sie sicher angekommen ist, kannst du jetzt ja wieder gehen."

„Nein, Katsuragi-chan, du wirst schon noch etwas mit mir auskommen müssen. Ich wurde gerade zum Chef des Planungsstabes ernannt."

„Aha..."

„Nun schau mich nicht so finster an."

„Nein? Nach fast acht Jahren tauchst du wieder auf und erzählst mir, ich soll dich nicht so finster ansehen? Verdammt noch mal, ich sehe finster an, wen ich will und wann ich will!"

*** NGE ***

Die Synchrontests am nächsten Tag verliefen komplikationslos, Shinjis Synchratio war um null Komma einen Punkt gestiegen, seiner Ansicht nach nichts, worum es sich gelohnt hätte, ein großes Aufheben zu machen, doch Ritsuko Akagi sah dies anders und trug ihn für weitere Tests in den nächsten Tagen ein.

Das hatte er nun davon, er hatte sich verbessert und wurde auch noch dafür bestraft...

Aber wenigstens liefen die Tests allesamt als Simulationen über das MAGI-Rechner-Dreigestirn.

Shinji grummelte immer noch leise vor sich hin, als er aus dem Umkleideraum kam und sein Handy leise summte.

„Ja?"

„Shinji-kun, wo bist du?"

Es war Misato.

„Im Gang vor dem Umkleideraum."

„Bist du schon umgezogen?"

„Ja."

Sollte er jetzt vielleicht wieder in die PlugSuit steigen? Immerhin hatte er ja inzwischen mehrere...

„Dann komm mal in den Hangar ´rüber, ich möchte dir und Rei jemanden vorstellen."

„´Bin schon unterwegs."

Jemanden vorstellen... Misato musste die neue Pilotin meinen, die heute eintreffen sollte, diese Asuka Soryu... wenn er sich doch nur ihren zweiten Nachnamen merken könnte! Er wollte schließlich nicht unhöflich erscheinen... und Rei war anscheinend auch da... gut, das verringerte die Gefahr, dumm dazustehen, seine Freundin würde ihm notfalls helfen, dessen war er sich ganz sicher.

*** NGE ***

Zu Shinjis EVA - an EVA-00 arbeiteten Ritsuko Akagi und ihr Team in der benachbarten Halle - hatte sich der rote EVANGELION gesellt, den er schon aus dem Film kannte, welchen Misato ihnen zwei Tage zuvor gezeigt hatte. Ebenso wie Einheit-01 befand EVA-02 sich in einer der käfigartigen Konstruktionen, die die Roboter in deaktivierten Zustand aufrecht hielten.

Beim Eingang stand Misato, bei ihr waren Rei, welche wie üblich ihre Schuluniform trug – hatte sie überhaupt andere Kleidung? - , sowie ein rothaariges Mädchen in einem knallroten Frühlingskleid und Schuhen derselben Farbe - das musste die neue Pilotin sein, diese Asuka Soryu... Langzahn oder so...

Sie hatte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, welches einen starken Kontrast zu Reis ausdruckslosem Gesicht lieferte. Sie war ganz hübsch, diese Asuka Soryu Lambley... oder so... schlank und durchtrainiert, lange Beine, sonnengebräunte Haut und blaue Augen von der Farbe des Meeres... und mit einer Oberweite, bei der Shinji sich sofort fragte, ob diese Asuka Soryu Lumpli... oder so... wirklich erst vierzehn war... natürlich war ihr ihre nicht-japanische Herkunft auf den ersten Blick anzusehen, vielleicht hatten ja auch alle Mädchen in Deutschland einen so großen Busen... Toji und Kensuke hätte es in diesem Fall dort sicherlich gefallen, wobei er sich bei Toji da gar nicht mehr so sicher war...

„Ah, da kommt er ja... Damit wären wir komplett."

Misato winkte Shinji zu.

„So, also - das ist Asuka, die Pilotin von EVA-02. Und dieser junge Mann hier..."

Das rothaarige Mädchen trat auf Shinji zu, ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Du musst Shinji Ikari sein!"

„Uh, ja, das stimmt, aber..."

„Ich habe die Aufzeichnungen deiner bisherigen Einsätze gesehen - wirklich toll!"

„Uhm... also... aber..."

Er lächelte verlegen. So eine Begrüßung hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Du kannst seine Hand wieder loslassen, Soryu. Shinji-kun benötigt sie noch." erklärte Rei von der Seite mit einer Stimme, in der man Eiswürfel klirren zu hören vermeinte.

„Oh, ja, natürlich. Tut mir leid."

Asuka lächelte Shinji freundlich an, zeigte blitzend weiße Zähne.

„Und das hier ist Rei." stellte Misato endlich auch die letzte Person im Hangar vor.

„Das First Child, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

Asuka lächelte wieder strahlend.

„Wollen wir Freunde sein?"

Sie streckte die Hand aus.

Rei blickte auf die ausgestreckte Hand, dann wanderte ihr Blick nach oben, bohrte sich in Asukas Augen.

_Da war etwas... als ob man einen kurzen Blick hinter einen Vorhang warf... ihre Freundlichkeit war nur gespielt, dahinter lag Berechnung und Abwarten, wie ein Jäger, der auf seine Beute lauert... Das Second Child war gefährlich..._

„Nein."

Rei wandte sich ab.

„Shinji-kun, ich habe Kopien für dich mitgenommen, komm nachher bei mir vorbei."

Damit verließ sie den Hangar.

„Oi, die ist aber übel drauf!"

Asuka schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also wirklich, dabei habe ich es doch nur nett gemeint, wir müssen schließlich alle zusammenhalten..."

Sie schluchzte.

Shinji schluckte.

_Warum hatte Rei sich so verhalten? Wie hatte sie Asuka nur so vor den Kopf stoßen können?_

_Die neue Pilotin schien zu weinen, jedenfalls verbarg sie schluchzend ihr Gesicht in den Händen... warum hatte Rei das getan, sie hatte doch gar keinen Grund gehabt!_

Auch Misato machte eine bedrückte Miene, so hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt.

Mit einer fast mütterlichen Geste - denn irgendwie kam niemand in Verbindung mit Misato Katsuragi darauf, sie als mütterlich zu bezeichnen - legte sie Asuka den Arm um die Schultern.

„Komm, ich bringe dich zum nächsten Waschraum... ich wollte das nicht... Rei ist normalerweise... ah... also, sie ist nicht so..."

„Tut mir leid", flüsterte Shinji, als die beiden ihn passierten.

Von Asuka kam nur ein bestätigendes „Hm-m", welches in ein Schluchzen überging.

_Wie hatte Rei nur so gemein sein können..._

Plötzlich hatte er definitiv keine Lust mehr, ihr an diesem Tag noch einmal zu begegnen, die Kopien konnte sie ihm auch morgen in der Schule geben... er hatte selten erlebt, wie jemand derart gemein gewesen war... sie war ihm beinahe vorgekommen wie sein Vater...

*** NGE ***

Misato wartete draußen vor der Tür des Waschraumes.

Auch sie fragte sich, was Rei zu einer solchen Reaktion veranlasst hatte, so wie sie das Mädchen kennengelernt hatte, hätte es Asukas Freundschaftsangebot nicht einfach zu kalt ablehnen dürfen... die beiden waren sich auch nie zuvor begegnet, weshalb hatte Rei sich also derart... ja, feindselig verhalten?

Im Waschraum nahm Asuka langsam die Hände herunter.

Ihre Wangen trugen weder feuchte Tränenspuren, noch wirkten ihre Augen verweint, im Gegenteil, sie grinste ihr Spiegelbild breit an.

„Und so beginnt das Spiel..." flüsterte sie.

*** NGE ***

Nachdem Asuka sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte, gab Misato ihr eine Führung durch das Hauptquartier in Begleitung von Shinji, der Rundgang endete in der Cafeteria, wo Misato den beiden Saft und ein Stück Kuchen spendierte.

„Asuka, ich habe deinen Kampfstil auf Band gesehen, du wirst deinem Ruf wirklich gerecht - nicht zu vergleichen mit unserem Greenhorn Shinji-kun hier!"

Dabei fuhr sie ihrem Schützling neckisch durch das Haar.

Shinji seufzte.

Asuka lachte.

„Oh, sagen Sie doch so etwas nicht - immerhin hat er schon drei Engel besiegt. Ich muss noch so viel lernen!"

Shinji grinste breit.

Bewunderung gehörte zu den letzten Dingen, mit denen er gerechnet hatte.

„Ach, das war doch nur Glück."

*** NGE ***

Misato hatte sich wegen Reis Auftritt derart geschämt, dass sie Asuka im Anschluss zu sich in die Wohnung einlud. Shinji hatte sich bereitwillig einverstanden erklärt zu kochen - nicht, dass er nicht ohnehin gekocht hätte, doch Asuka reagierte auf seine Erklärung, er werde kochen, mit einem wahren Begeisterungssturm.

Während Shinji in der Küche stand, unterhielten Asuka und Misato sich über Asukas Heimatland. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Misato Deutschland einmal während der Semesterferien besucht, als sie noch studiert hatte.

Shinji gab sich noch mehr Mühe als sonst, auch er wollte dafür sorgen, dass Asuka Reis Verhalten vergaß, auch wenn er sich ständig fragte, warum Rei so reagiert hatte.

Und ihre Worte ihm gegenüber... _´komm bei mir vorbei_´... als wäre er ein Hund, den man nur zu rufen brauchte... hatte er sich vielleicht in ihr getäuscht? Steckte mehr von seinem Vater in ihr, als er zu vermuten gewagt hätte? Vielleicht hätte er ihr folgen und sie zur Rede stellen sollen. Asuka jedenfalls schien ihm die Antwort auf seine Bitten um eine Mitstreiterin zu sein, mit der er auskam.

Asuka jedenfalls äußerte sich nur bewundernd über Shinjis Essen; während sie später am Tisch saßen und speisten, behielt sie die ganze Zeit ihr strahlendes Lächeln bei, mit dem sie Shinji regelrecht hypnotisierte. Dann zupfte sie ab und an an ihrem Kleid und brachte ihren Busen zur Geltung, dass Shinji sich jedes Mal fast verschluckte.

Und ab und an fragte sie wieder in traurigem Tonfall, weshalb Rei sie denn nicht mochte, woraufhin Shinji sich jedes Mal genötigt sah, ihr ein Kompliment zu machen.

Am späten Abend brachte Misato Asuka zurück ins Hauptquartier, wo diese ein Quartier hatte.

Asuka verabschiedete sich freundlich und verschwand dann in ihren Räumen.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen, als das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht verschwand.

Das Third Child war genauso ein Versager, wie sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte... auch wenn er wirklich gut kochen konnte... trotzdem war dieser Shinji Ikari definitiv ein Weichei - und wie er immer wieder auf ihren Busen gestarrt hatte!

Und was die andere Pilotin anging... möglicherweise hatte das First Child ihre Vorstellung durchschaut... dieser stechende Blick aus den blutroten Augen... direkt unheimlich... aber dass sie ihr Freundschaftsangebot ausgeschlagen hatte, zeugte in jedem Fall von großem Mut oder großer Dummheit - oder beidem... Rei Ayanami würde schon noch sehen, was sie davon hatte...

Sie, Asuka Soryu Langley, würde die beiden anderen Piloten sehr schnell übertrumpfen. Und dann war sie der Star bei NERV, nicht dieser ewig stotternde Shinji, der wahrscheinlich nur hier war, weil sein Vater den Laden leitete, und auch nicht dieses blauhaarige Albinomädchen mit dem starren Blick, welches schon noch bereuen würde, nicht zu ihr nett gewesen zu sein, als es die Gelegenheit hatte!

Überhaupt war das Willkommen gar nicht so abgelaufen, wie sie es erwartet hatte - Kaji war gleich nach der Ankunft in Matsushiro ins Hauptquartier berufen worden und hatte sie nicht mitnehmen wollen, die erwartete Parade hatte auch nicht stattgefunden und dieser alte Sack von einem Admiral hatte sie regelrecht von seinem Schiff werfen lassen, als ob sie auf diesem Seelenverkäufer ohnehin auch nur noch eine Minute länger als nötig verbracht hätte!

Und NERV-Oberbefehlshaber Gendo Ikari hatte es nicht einmal für nötig befunden, sie persönlich zu begrüßen, hatte stattdessen diese seltsame Frau geschickt, die sich mit dem Third Child die Wohnung teilte... vielleicht war diese Misato ja die Geliebte vom Alten Ikari...

Aber Shinji Ikari war der Schlüssel... wenn sie erst sein Vertrauen besaß, würde er sie sicher auch bald seinem Vater vorstellen - und der musste dann einfach eingestehen, dass sie die beste EVA-Pilotin war, die es gab, je gegeben hatte und jemals geben würde!

*** NGE ***

Anstatt des Weckers wurde Shinji am nächsten Morgen von den Alarmsirenen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Ungewaschen und ohne Zähne zu putzen, hetzte er mit Misato los, die ihn zum Hauptquartier fuhr, auch groß umgezogen hatte er sich nicht, trug nur seine Hose über den Sachen, in denen er auch geschlafen hatte.

Während Shinji sich umzog und in seine PlugSuit stieg, fiel ihm an einem der Spinde ein großes Vorhängeschloss auf, in dessen Vorderseite westliche Schriftzeichen eingraviert waren _- Asuka._

Also war sie bereits fertig...

Im Besprechungsraum wartete bereits Subkommandant Fuyutsuki.

Shinji fand den älteren Mann, der laut Misato früher Professor an einer Universität gewesen war, gar nicht so übel, jedenfalls war er nicht so unnahbar wie sein Vater und ihm schien das Wohl der Piloten nicht ganz egal zu sein – und er konnte sogar lächeln!

Ebenfalls bereits anwesend waren Misato und Asuka, deren Anblick in ihrer roten PlugSuit seine Wirkung auf Shinji nicht verfehlte. Nicht zum ersten Mal war er froh, dass das Material seiner PlugSuit in der Lendengegend starr war und nicht so hauteng anlag wie sonst überall, er hätte sonst wahrscheinlich Atemnot bekommen und wäre früher oder später vor Scham gestorben.

Fast hätte er Rei nicht bemerkt, die in ihren Alltagssachen gegen die Wand lehnte und Asuka nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Einer der Patrouillenkreuzer vor der Küste hat ein Unterwasserobjekt geortet, welches sich der Küste nähert. Laut MAGI handelt es sich um einen Engel, Codename des Zieles: _Israfel_. Die beiden uns zur Verfügung stehenden EVAs werden umgehend starten und den Engel abfangen, bevor er japanischen Boden betreten kann. Noch Fragen? - Keine? Gut, viel Glück!"

Fuyutsuki nickte ihnen mit ernster Miene zu.

Bei ihm hatte Shinji das Gefühl, dass er sie ernstnahm.

„Hoffentlich ist das nicht wieder so ein blöder Fisch!" erklärte Asuka und rauschte an Shinji vorbei zum Hangar.

„Los, los!" trieb Misato die beiden übrigen Piloten vor sich her. „Rei, du bleibst hier."

„Ja." bestätigte Rei.

Wohin hätte sie schon gehen sollen? Im Alarmfall war ihr Platz im Hauptquartier, jedoch war ihr EVA immer noch nicht einsatzfähig.

„Shinji-kun, warte einen Moment."

„Uhm..."

Er wurde langsamer.

„Du hast doch gehört..."

„Ich habe gestern auf dich gewartet, ich muss dir etwas sagen..."

„Rei, der Engel..."

Damit rannte er die Treppe hinauf, die zu dem Steg führte, von welchem aus er in seinen EntryPlug steigen konnte. Ihr leises, irgendwie enttäuschtes „_Ja_" hörte er nicht mehr.

Der Startvorgang wurde umgehend eingeleitet.

In seiner ComPhalanx leuchtete einer der kleinen Monitore auf, es war Asuka.

„Hi, Shinji! Hör mal, das ist mein erster Einsatz in Japan, quasi mein Debüt - überlass mir den Engel, ja?"

„Uhm, Asuka, der Engel ist sicher gefährlich, wir sollen zusammen..."

„Ach komm, sei ein Schatz, ja? Du konntest schon drei Engel erledigen, während ich nur einen großen doofen Fisch hatte, ich muss doch zeigen, dass die ganze Ausbildung nicht umsonst war. Also, ja?"

Sie sah ihn mit ihrem Engelsgesicht bittend an, Shinji fiel es schwer, an eine Ablehnung auch nur zu denken.

„Äh..."

„Ja? Super!"

Misato schaltete sich in die Verbindung ein.

„Da ihr euer Vorgehen schon abgesprochen habt, ohne auf meine Anweisungen zu warten..."

Sie klang etwas stinkig. Wenn ein Ernstfall vorlag, hasste sie es, übergangen zu werden.

„Uhm, entschuldige, Misato."

„Ja, tut mir auch leid!"

„Okay, okay, ihr müsst ohnehin zusammenarbeiten. Asuka, wir rüsten dich an der Oberfläche mit einer PROGRESSIVE-Lanze aus, spieß den Engel einfach auf, wenn er an Land geht. – Shinji, du wirst ihr mit einem Positronengewehr Deckung geben und das AT-Feld des Zieles neutralisieren."

„Klar."

„Der Engel ist schon so gut wie erledigt!"

„Nicht übermütig werden, Asuka!" warnte Misato.

Dann wurden sie von den Aufzügen an die Oberfläche getragen...

*** NGE ***

Die Endpunkte der Aufzüge lagen am äußersten Stadtrand von Tokio-3, jenseits der Lagerhalle und der Oberflächenindustrieanlagen, auch jenseits der Hügel, welche die Stadt von drei Seiten umgeben.

Vor den beiden EVAs erstreckte sich der blaue Ozean, sie befanden sich an der Küste, vereinzelt ragten die Spitzen von Gebäuden aus dem Wasser, die Region war beim Second Impact überflutet worden und der Wasserspiegel hatte sich seitdem nur unwesentlich gesenkt.

Hinter sich wussten sie die Verteidigungslinien der Stadt, Misato war gerade dabei, Streitkräfte aus den anderen Randsektoren zur Küste zu verlagern, da die dortigen Linien seit dem Angriff Shamsiels noch nicht wieder vollständig hergestellt worden waren. Dafür erfolgte bereits eine Bombardierung aus der Luft. Die Explosionen verrieten den Standort des Engels und das Tempos, mit dem er sich der Küste näherte, nur allzu gut. All die vielen Tonnen Sprengstoff, die sein AT-Feld trafen, hatten aber nicht einmal die Wirkung von Mückenstichen.

Die angekündigte Ausrüstung traf ein, ein Gewehr für EVA-01 und eine Lanze mit einer langen PROGRESSIVE-Klinge an der Spitze.

„Ich übernehme den Engel!" erklärte Asuka noch einmal. „Wo bleibt er denn?"

Da meldete der taktische Computer die rasche Annäherung des Zielobjektes.

„Er kommt!" warnte Shinji.

Das Meer schien in Bewegung zu geraten. Eine meterhohe Welle kam auf sie zugeschossen, gekrönt von schaumiger Gischt.

Und mit der Welle kam der Engel, der Shinji von der Farbe her an seinen ersten Gegner erinnerte. Auch dieser Engel war von schwarzer Farbe, auch er hatte keinen Kopf und überlange Arme, nur endeten diese in dreifingrigen Klauenhänden. An der Oberseite des Rumpfes befand sich eine Art Yin-Yang-Symbol. Der taktische Computer identifizierte diese Stelle als den Sitz des Herzens des Engels.

„Ach, das ist ja kindereinfach!" rief Asuka und stieß mit der Lanze zu, als der Engel in ihre Reichweite kam.

„Asuka, noch nicht! Lass erst Shinji..."

Misato fluchte, als sie EVA-02 losstürmen sah, ließ alle Diplomatie und Freundlichkeit fallen, die in der gegenwärtigen Lage nur unnötig Zeit kosteten.

„Shinji, gib ihr Deckung!"

„Klar!"

Shinji riss das Gewehr hoch und deckte den Engel mit einem wahren Hagel an explodierenden Positronenladungen ein.

Er ließ den Computer den Bereich, unter dem das Herz lag, näher auf dem Monitor heranzoomen.

_Da waren zwei Energiesphären... was bedeutete das denn...?_

EVA-02 sprang hoch in die Luft, senkte die Lanze zum Stoß, zerteilte den Engel in der Mitte.

„Ja!"

Shinji stellte den Beschuss ein, wartete darauf, dass die Reste des Engels explodierten, wie es eigentlich zu erwarten war, die Engel waren halt schlechte Verlierer...

Asuka war verflixt schnell... sicher würde sie eine große Bereicherung für das kleine Pilotenteam sein...

_Moment, da tat sich doch etwas..._

„Er bewegt sich noch!"

„Unsinn, ich habe ihn doch..."

Da wurde ihr EVA auch schon von den Beinen geholt und klatschte ins Wasser.

Die beiden Hälften des Engels richteten sich auf, verformten sich, bildeten zwei separate Körper, welche äußerlich dem ursprünglichen Engel entsprachen, nur etwas kleiner waren.

„Z-zwei?" stieß Shinji überrascht hervor.

EVA-02 rappelte sich wieder auf, kam auf die Beine.

„Was? Zwei? Was ist denn das? So was von unfair!"

Asuka packte die Lanze mit beiden Händen.

Shinji lud in fieberhafter Eile das Gewehr nach.

Vielleicht konnten sie die beiden kleineren Engel ja rasch besiegen... vielleicht kam es zu keinem Nahkampf... vielleicht...

„Passt auf, ihr beiden!" brüllte Misato.

Die beiden Engelszwillinge setzten sich in Bewegung.

Shinji feuerte in der Hoffnung, dass vielleicht auch ihr AT-Feld nur die halbe Stärke besaß, wurde aber von den wirkungslos verpuffenden Explosionen eines Besseren belehrt.

„Asuka, ziel auf sein Herz!"

Wenn Asuka erst einen der Gegner erledigt hatte, konnten sie sich den anderen zusammen vornehmen...

EVA-02 hob wieder die Lanze, stieß zu, doch der Engel wischte die Klinge einfach zur Seite, packte den Lanzenschaft und zog EVA-02 an sich heran.

Zugleich machte sein Zwilling einen Satz nach vorn durch den Geschoßhagel, mit dem Shinji ihn immer noch überschüttete, umklammerte EVA-01 und hob ihn hoch.

„Nein...!" flüsterte Shinji, als sein EVA wie ein Blatt angehoben wurde.

Zugleich meinte er wieder ein leises Wispern zu hören, das direkt von seinem EVA ausging, eine Aufforderung, die Kontrolle abzugeben. Er spürte wieder diesen Durst nach Lebenskraft, stemmte sich gegen den dunklen Zorn, der auf ihn zu wogte.

Dass der Engel ihn durch die Luft warf, bekam er fast gar nicht mit, auch nicht, dass es EVA-02 ähnlich erging.

Die beiden EVANGELIONs kollidierten in der Luft, stürzten dann schlagartig zu Boden und krachten in eine Häuserruine.

„Sofort Rückzug!" befahl Misato.

Shinji hatte Schmerzen am ganzen Leib, auf Händen und Knien krabbelte er auf den Aufzugsschacht zu. Sein EVA weigerte sich, sich aufzurichten, der Schadensmonitor blinkte nur noch in einem tiefen Dunkelrot, dass sein Versorgungskabel gekappt worden war, fiel da kaum ins Gewicht.

„Asuka..."

EVA-02 setzte sich ebenfalls langsam in Bewegung, folgte ihm.

„Wir lenken die Engel ab! Beeilt euch!"

Eine Bomberstaffel tauchte am Himmel auf und ließ ihre Fracht auf die Zwillingsengel fallen, Explosionen peitschten das Wasser auf, schienen die Engel aber nicht zu beeindrucken, so sie sie überhaupt wahrnahmen.

Shinji schleppte sich weiter.

Über die Synchronverbindung kamen nur Schmerzimpulse.

_Der EVA litt... _

Die Wahrnehmung flackerte, das Bild auf dem Hauptmonitor war unscharf.

Shinji hatte kaum Gefühl in den Gliedmaßen.

Mit letzter Kraft erreichte er die Liftplattform, ließ sich einfach fallen.

*** NGE ***

Die meisten Schmerzen waren verschwunden, sobald die Synchronverbindung getrennt worden war, die übrigen resultierten von diversen blauen Flecken, die Shinji sich während der Kollision und des folgenden Sturzes zugezogen hatte.

Nachdem er den EntryPlug verlassen hatte, konnte er sehen, dass sein EVA einen reichlich verbeulten Eindruck machte. Akagis Techniker waren bereits damit beschäftigt, an verschiedenen Stellen die Panzerung zu entfernen, um an die darunterliegenden technischen Elemente zu kommen.

Asukas EVA sah auch nicht besser aus, der rechte Arm war merkwürdig verdreht, als ob er gebrochen war. Die Rothaarige, welche ebenfalls ihren Plug verlassen hatte, rieb sich den Arm, sah dabei Shinji einen Augenblick lang böse an.

Gerade als er ansetzte, sie zu fragen, was er in ihren Augen falsch gemacht hatte, normalisierte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder - sie hatte gesehen, dass Misato herangehetzt kam.

„In den Besprechungsraum!"

Sie folgten ihr.

In dieser Sekunde bebte kurz die Erde.

„Was war das?" rief Asuka, bekam aber keine Antwort.

Im Besprechungsraum wartete bereits der Subkommandant und sah sie mit ernster Miene an.

Neben ihm saß Gendo Ikari, die Hände gefaltet, und blickte die beiden Piloten durch seine dunklen Brillengläser ohne zu blinzeln an.

Und neben dem Kommandanten saß Rei mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

Shinji wurde der Mund ganz trocken, während sein Vater ihn musterte, als wäre er ein lästiges Insekt.

„Die nördlich von Tokio-3 stationierten UN-Truppen haben gerade eben eine N2-Mine direkt über dem Zwillingsengel zur Explosion gebracht, sein Vordringen wurde vorerst gestoppt." erklärte Fuyutsuki.

Der Bildschirm an der Wand zeigte die beiden Engel, welche im hüfthohen Wasser standen, beide ähnelten leblosen Statuen, ihre Oberfläche brodelte und dampfte, schwach war das Flirren ihrer AT-Felder zu erkennen.

„Uh... Sind sie tot?" flüsterte Shinji.

„Nein, die Explosion hat lediglich 28% der Körpermasse verbrannt, den Hochrechnungen zufolge werden sie einige Zeit brauchen, um den Schaden zu regenerieren - und diese Zeit werden wir auch bitternötig haben, denn auch eure EVAs wurden derart schwer beschädigt, dass Doktor Akagi ihrer ersten vorsichtigen Schätzung nach etwa fünf Tage braucht, um sie wieder einsatzfähig zu bekommen."

„Kann man nicht noch eine Mine draufwerfen?" fragte Asuka.

Fuyutsuki sah sie fassungslos an.

„Wir hatten bereits Glück, dass diese hier keine Katastrophe verursacht hat! Wir reden hier von taktischen Nuklearsprengkapseln! Weitere N2-Minen sind keine Option!"

Gendo Ikari holte Atem.

Im Raum schien die Temperatur um mehrere Grade zu fallen.

„Piloten!"

Shinji und Asuka zuckten heftig zusammen.

Die Stimme des älteren Ikari war kraftvoll.

„Ja?"

„Was ist eure Aufgabe?"

„Die EVAs steuern?" fragte Asuka, was ihr einen finsteren Blick einbrachte.

„Nein. Die Engel zu besiegen! NERV existiert nicht, um sich mit solch erbärmlichen Auftritten zu blamieren!"

Abrupt stand der Kommandant auf und ging zur Tür.

„Kommandant..." protestierte Asuka leise.

Rei warf Shinji einen kurzen Blick zu, dann folgte sie seinem Vater durch die Tür.

Sie hoffte, dass Shinji-kun die Warnung verstanden hatte.

Doch dem war nicht der Fall, Shinji war die Bedeutung ihres Blickes völlig entgangen, für ihn zählte nur, dass sie seinem Vater gefolgt war...

Auch Misato und Fuyutsuki verließen eilig den Raum, so dass die beiden Piloten allein zurückblieben.

„Argh!" schrie Asuka auf. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Woher hätten wir denn wissen sollen, dass so etwas passiert!"

„Asuka, beruhige dich!" rief Shinji.

„Nein, das ist doch zum Heulen - mein erster Kampf in Japan und... und..."

Wieder sah sie ihn wütend an.

„Konntest du nicht ausweichen?"

„Uh, nein... tut mir Leid..."

Weshalb entschuldigte er sich eigentlich? Den Zusammenstoß hatte er doch ebenso wenig vermeiden können wie sie.

„Und Kommandant Ikari war wütend... sogar First hat mich voller Verachtung angesehen! Sie halten mich für unfähig!"

Wütend stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf.

„Das... das ist doch Unsinn..."

Rei hatte Asuka doch gar nicht angesehen... und wenn Asuka nicht so vorschnell gewesen wäre, hätte die Situation vielleicht anders ausgesehen, auch wenn Shinji daran nicht sonderlich glaubte.

„Nein? Ich sage dir aber... Sag mal, Shinji, kannst du nicht mit deinem Vater sprechen und das ganze geraderücken? Sicher wird er etwas anderes sagen, wenn ihr unter euch seid..."

Shinji wurde speiübel.

„Da kennst du meinen Vater schlecht..." murmelte er.

„Wieso denn?" fuhr Asuka auf. „Willst du mir nicht einmal diesen kleinen Gefallen tun?"

„Na, na, wer streitet sich denn da?" fragte eine Männerstimme von der Tür her, sie kam von einem hochgewachsenen dunkelhaarigen Mann mit Drei-Tage-Bart.

Asukas Augen leuchteten auf.

„Kaji!"

Sie lief zu ihm hinüber und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

„Es ist nichts."

„Aha."

Er sah Shinji an.

„Du musst Shinji Ikari sein, nicht wahr?"

„Uhm, ja."

„Ich bin Ryoji Kaji, Planungsstab. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen."

„Äh, ja, ich freue mich auch, Sie kennenzulernen..."

„Habe gehört, du wohnst bei Misato."

„Kennen Sie sie?"

„´türlich. Wir waren zusammen auf der Uni, ist aber schon lange her... Gehen wir essen? Ihr müsst doch Hunger haben, oder?"

„Klasse! Abendessen mit Kaji!" jubelte Asuka und himmelte den älteren Mann von der Seite her an.

„Uhm, Herr Kaji, was ist mit Misato?"

„Tja, sie hat anderes zu tun... Verantwortliche müssen nun mal die Verantwortung tragen, nicht wahr?"

*** NGE ***

In seinem Büro blickte Gendo Ikari über den Grat seiner Fingerknöchel seinen Stellvertreter schweigend an.

Kozo Fuyutsuki stand auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches und fühlte sich unwohl.

Er mochte dieses riesige Büro nicht, dabei wusste er, dass es noch ein Kompromiss gewesen war, denn Gendo hatte es ursprünglich viel größer geplant. Überhaupt dachte der andere eigentlich nur in großen Maßstäben...

Ikari räusperte sich.

„Ich muss fort."

Fuyutsuki gelang es, die Augenbrauen nicht missbilligend zu heben.

_In der gegenwärtigen Situation mussten alle Kommandooffiziere anwesend sein!_

„Die Bergung der Lanze hat begonnen, ich will die Überführung persönlich beaufsichtigen, damit es zu keinen Zwischenfällen kommt."

„Rechnest du mit einer Aktion von Seiten SEELEs?"

Ikari nickte.

„Den alten Männern ist alles zuzutrauen. Sie wollen ihren Plan vorantreiben, wenn wir die Lanze haben, gewinnen wir zugleich etwas Luft für mein Szenario."

„Ja."

Fuyutsuki ließ sich seine Gedanken nicht anmerken.

_Ikaris Szenario... Ikaris Plan..._ wenn dieser Plan nicht miteingeschlossen hätte, Yui zurückzuholen, hätte er sich niemals darauf eingelassen, sondern den anderen bereits vor über zehn Jahren den Behörden übergeben, zusammen mit dem Wissen, welches er über ihn angesammelt hatte... stattdessen war er zu seinem Komplizen geworden...

„Kommst du hier allein klar?"

„Muss ich wohl... Wenn die Kinder die Engel nicht aufhalten können, ist es ohnehin egal, wo du zu diesem Zeitpunkt bist."

Ikari ignorierte die verbale Spitze.

„Ich breche morgen auf. Katsuragi hat freie Hand."

„Gut."

Fuyutsuki selbst verstand ohnehin kaum etwas von Taktiken und Strategie, seine Stärke lag mehr in der Menschenführung und -motivation.

*** NGE ***

Misato schüttete eine Kiste mit Papieren auf einen der Tische in Ritsuko Arbeitszimmer.

„Weißt du, was das ist?"

„Fanpost?"

„Nein. - Beschwerdebriefe und Proteste der Ministerien und verschiedener Gruppen... Schadensberichte... und - meine Favoriten - Rechnungen und Kostenvoranschläge. Die UN wollen die Kosten ihres Einsatzes ersetzt haben, wahrscheinlich rechnen sie damit, dass NERV nicht mehr lange existiert... Aasgeier!"

„Immerhin stehen diese beiden Engelszwillinge direkt vor unserer Haustür."

„Und, wie lange werden sie brauchen, um sich zu regenerieren?"

„Fünf Tage."

„Wie lange wirst du für die EVAs brauchen?"

„Auch etwa fünf Tage."

Misato holte sich einen Kaffee.

„Also sind beide Seiten bewegungsunfähig..."

„Ja, es wird ein Wettlauf werden, unsere Techniker arbeiten in Doppelschichten rund um die Uhr."

„Werdet ihr es schaffen?"

Ritsuko blickte Misato lange an, nickte dann.

„Ja." antwortete sie entschlossen. „EVA-01 und -02 werden rechtzeitig kampfbereit sein."

„Und EVA-00?"

„Nein. Das schaffen wir nicht. Mit dem Konvoi sind zwar auch einige Ersatzteile gekommen, auf die ich gewartet hatte, aber ich habe einfach keine Leute, die ich entbehren kann, tut mir leid, ich kann dir keinen zahlenmäßigen Vorteil verschaffen. Die Gen-Schmiede ist ebenfalls ausgelastet."

Misato seufzte.

„Haben die MAGI bereits etwas zu dem Engel? Etwa, warum er sich teilen konnte?"

„Nein. Wenn du aber mich fragst... ich denke, es war eine Falle."

„Eine Falle?"

„Ja. Die Engel lernen, wie ich schon gesagt habe. Der Fischengel sollte unsere Verstärkung vernichten... und dieser hier setzte auf Beweglichkeit und den Überraschungsmoment."

„Hm... Die Bewegungsmuster..."

„Die MAGI haben das bereits analysiert. Die beiden Hälften... oder Zwillinge... haben sich völlig gleich bewegt, nur spiegelverkehrt."

„Also synchron..."

„Ja, als ob sie ein gemeinsames Gehirn haben. Mit ihrem Rhythmus haben sie unsere Piloten völlig überrumpelt.""

„Hm... man müsste sie also aus dem Takt bringen... nur wie..."

„Beim nächsten Fehlschlag wirst du sicherlich gefeuert... Ikari war stinksauer..."

„Sag mal, wie wäre es mit ein wenig Anteilnahme? Dafür, dass du meine älteste Freundin bist, fühle ich mich wirklich im Regen stehengelassen!"

„Ich hätte da etwas, um deine Stellung zu sichern..."

Sie zog ein USB-Stick aus der Tasche ihres Laborkittels.

„Was ist das? Gib her! Ist ja toll! Was ist da drauf? Was hast du dir einfallen lassen?"

Ritsuko lächelte.

„Die ist leider nicht von mir."

„Nein? Von wem dann?"

„Von Kaji, er war vorhin hier und hat mit mir ein ähnliches Gespräch geführt."

Misato starrte auf den Stick in ihren Händen.

Ihr Blick umwölkte sich.

„Ich will ihn nicht!"

Sie hielt den Stick Akagi hin.

Diese ignorierte ihn, obwohl er sich direkt vor ihrem Gesicht befand.

„Du möchtest also lieber gefeuert werden, ja?"

Misato knirschte mit den Zähnen.

*** NGE ***

Kaji gab sich während des Essens die größte Mühe, das angeknackste Selbstvertrauen der beiden Piloten wieder aufzubauen, wobei er die schmachtenden Blicke, welche Asuka ihm zuwarf, gar nicht zu bemerken schien.

Dann kam über Lautsprecher die Mitteilung, dass Shinji und Asuka sich in Konferenzraum-2 einfinden sollten.

Kaji schickte sie auf den Weg, lächelte dabei, als wüsste er mehr.

Die beiden erwartete eine große Überraschung, Misato fing sie noch vor dem Konferenzraum ab.

"Kommt mit, ich glaube, wir haben einen Weg, wie wir mit dem Zwillingsengel fertig werden können!"

Sie führte sie in jenen Trakt des Hauptquartiers, in dem die Wohnquartiere lagen, und dort in ein größeres Zimmer, in welchem zwei Betten und eine Stereoanlage standen.

Das ganze sah aus wie ein Doppelzimmer.

„Was sollen wir hier?" fragte Asuka.

„Ihr werdet hier die nächsten Tage zusammen wohnen."

„Was?" kam es aus zwei Kehlen.

„Ja, ihr habt richtig verstanden. Ihr werdet die nächsten Tage zusammen verbringen. Ihr werdet zusammen essen und zusammen schlafen - letzteres natürlich in getrennten Betten."

„Aber... aber das geht nicht!" rief Asuka und lief puterrot an.

Auch Shinji wurde knallrot.

_Nein, das ging doch wirklich nicht. Wenn Asuka kein Mädchen gewesen wäre, hätte er wohl keine Probleme damit gehabt, aber so..._

„Es ist aber grundlegend für unsere Strategie - die beiden Engelszwillinge bewegen sich in einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus, um diesen zu stören, werdet ihr eure Manöver ebenfalls synchron durchführen und mit eurem eigenen Rhythmus dagegenhalten. Morgen beginnen wir mit einfachen Übungen, damit ihr euer Tempo aufeinander abstimmen könnt. Doktor Akagi entwickelt in der Zwischenzeit eine Choreographie für eure Manöver, dazu gehen wir in drei Tagen über. Am Nachmittag des vierten Tages finden Synchronisations- und Reaktivierungstests statt, Ritsuko will bis dahin die EVAs lauffähig haben, in der folgenden Nacht werden sie dann wieder zusammenmontiert. Und am fünften Tag werdet ihr diesem Engel die Leviten lesen und ihn gehörig in seine beiden Ärsche treten!"

Shinji gab ein langgezogenes „Uh..." von sich...

*** NGE ***

Bald darauf hatte Misato sie alleingelassen, damit sie sich einleben konnten.

Shinji stand vor seinem Bett und machte ein ratloses Gesicht.

_Wie sollte er nur die nächsten Tage überstehen? Er kannte Asuka doch kaum. Sicher, sie schien ganz nett zu sein, doch wenn statt ihrer Rei seine Zimmergenossin gewesen wäre, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich wohler gefühlt._

_Auf so eine verrückte Idee konnte doch auch nur Misato kommen..._

Plötzlich wurden ihm von hinten die Beine weggetreten.

Shinji erhielt einen kräftigen Stoß in den Rücken, der ihn auf das Bett warf, jemand packte seinen Arm und drehte ihn ihm auf dem Rücken.

„Au!"

Sein protestierender Schmerzensschrei brach ab, als eine kräftige Hand in seine Haare griff und ihn mit dem Gesicht ins Kopfkissen drückte.

„Hör mir gut zu, Shinji..." zischte eine leise Stimme in sein Ohr.

Es war Asukas Stimme...

Ihr warmer Atem streifte sein Ohr.

Shinji wurde angst und bange.

_Weshalb griff sie ihn an? Wollte sie ihn denn umbringen? Er bekam ja kaum Luft!_

„Ich werde dir das nur einmal sagen. Ab sofort gelten hier ein paar Regeln. Regel Nummer Eins: Solltest du mir wieder auf den Busen starren, breche ich dir den Arm. Klar?"

Shinji spürte, dass der Druck auf seinen Hinterkopf nachließ, nickte heftig.

„Gut. Regel Nummer Zwei: Solltest du so etwas tun, wie versuchen, mich beim Duschen zu beobachten, breche ich dir den anderen Arm. Verstanden?"

Wieder nickte er, vor Panik unfähig, auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen.

„Sehr gut. Regel Nummer Drei: Du hast auf meiner Seite des Zimmers nichts verloren. Sollte ich dich dennoch dort erwischen, sei es, dass du meine Sachen durchwühlst, sei es, dass du einfach nur dumm ´rumstehst, dann... nun, das wirst du dann schon sehen. Ist das bis hierhin klar?"

Er schaffte es, ein unterdrücktes „Ja" über die Lippen zu quetschen.

„Brav so. Eines noch: Solltest du mich noch einmal so blamieren wie bei dem Kampf heute, ziehe ich dir die Haut ab, nur damit du es weißt. Ich bin hier der Boss."

„A-Asuka, was soll das? Ich... ah..."

Im nächsten Moment schrie er auf, als sie den Druck auf seinen Arm verstärkte.

Zugleich spürte er, wie etwas Kaltes seine Wange berührte. Er schielte danach, sah, dass sie ein langes Messer in der Hand hatte.

_Ja, war sie denn verrückt geworden?_

„Was hast du denn? Oh, das... ja, ich weiß mich zu wehren... nur damit du nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst..."

„Ah... bitte... warum... ich habe dir doch nichts getan..."

„Ihr Jungs seid doch alle gleich." murmelte sie monoton.

Dann ließ sie ihn los und ging in ihre Hälfte des Raumes.

Shinji rollte sich zu einem zitternden Ball zusammen, wagte nicht einmal, auch nur zu ihr hinüberzusehen.

Asuka lächelte.

_Dem hatte sie es gezeigt... Shinji hatte sich ja um ein Haar in die Hosen gemacht!_

Immer noch zufrieden lächelnd legte sie das unterarmlange Messer unter ihr Kopfkissen, nur für den Fall, dass er sich nicht an die von ihr festgelegten Regeln hielt. Dann würde sie ihm schon zeigen, wie gut sie mit der Klinge umzugehen verstand, wie gut ihr Onkel sie unterrichtet hatte... kurz erinnerte sie sich an eine ihrer ersten Trainingsstunden im Hinterhof des Hauses, in dem sie mit ihren Pateneltern gewohnt hatte, berührte die Kerbe in ihrem linken Ohr, wo sie sich damals selbst geschnitten hatte... so etwas war nie wieder vorgekommen...

*** NGE ***

Als Misato sie am nächsten Morgen in aller Frühe weckte, um nach einem leichten Frühstück mit dem Synchrontraining beginnen zu können, verhielt Asuka sich wieder völlig nett und freundlich. Shinji war fast gewillt zu glauben, dass er alles nur geträumt hatte, dass er sich ihre Drohungen nur eingebildet hatte. Dagegen sprachen allerdings seine immer noch schmerzende Schulter und die Tatsache, dass er in seinen Sachen geschlafen hatte, weil er es nicht gewagt hatte, noch einmal aufzustehen und sich umzuziehen.

Jedenfalls warf er immer wieder ängstliche Blicke zu Asuka hinüber, ob diese vielleicht ihr Messer bei sich hatte.

„Shinji, was ist denn los?" erkundigte Asuka sich zuckersüß.

Shinji schluckte.

Wenn er Misato von der Sache erzählte, würde sie diesen Alptraum vielleicht beenden... allerdings... warum sollte Misato ihm glauben? Asuka verhielt sich ihr gegenüber doch völlig brav, sie erwähnte sogar immer wieder, wie sehr sie sich darauf freute, mit Shinji zusammenzuarbeiten.

„N-nichts... ich habe nur... nur etwas unruhig... geschlafen..."

„Nanu", machte Misato. „Ich dachte, das hätte sich gegeben."

„Uhm, das Zimmer ist ungewohnt... ja..."

Am liebsten hätte er ihr zugeschrien, ihn sofort hier ´rauszuholen, doch wer wusste schon, wozu Asuka imstande war... dieses Messer war wirklich riesig gewesen...

„Ah, ja. Gut, äh, dann können wir ja mit dem Training anfangen..."

Sie hatte in der vorderen Hälfte des Raumes zwei Matten ausrollen lassen, die ein buntes Punktemuster aufwiesen. Vor den Matten stand jeweils ein Monitor.

„Also, aufgepasst: Auf den Bildschirmen werden nacheinander verschiedene Farbmuster gezeigt, ihr müsst mit Händen und Füßen die entsprechenden Felder auf den Matten berühren. Das Tempo ist zunächst langsam, so dass ihr euch eingewöhnen und die Position der einzelnen Farbfelder merken könnt, später beschleunigen wir dann. Zieht euch erst mal um."

Auf den Betten lagen farblich identische Kleidungsstücke, dabei handelte es sich jeweils um eine schwarze knielange Stretchhose und ein ebenfalls schwarzes T-Shirt.

Asuka kicherte.

„Ich kann mich doch nicht im selben Zimmer umziehen wie Shinji."

Misato grinste.

„Stimmt."

Shinji hoffte, dass Misato Asuka ins angegliederte Badezimmer schicken würde, damit er mit ihr unter vier Augen sprechen konnte, leider erfüllte Misato seinen stummen Wunsch nicht.

„Shinji, komm schon, sei ein Gentleman und geh nach nebenan."

„Ja..."

Er presste die Lippen zusammen.

*** NGE ***

Misato wollte gerade mit dem Training beginnen - die Kinder waren bereits in Startposition am unteren Ende der Matten -, als Kaji den Raum betrat, Asukas aufgeregtes „Kaji!" ignorierte und sich direkt an Misato wandte:

„Ich muss kurz mit dir sprechen."

„Wir haben zu tun."

„Es ist wichtig."

„Na, hoffentlich. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"

Sie folgte ihm auf den Flur.

„Also?"

„Katsuragi, ich habe gerade erst erfahren, dass du die beiden in einem Raum zusammengesteckt hast... glaub mir bitte, das ist nicht klug!"

„Wieso? Hast du Angst, Shinji würde über Asuka herfallen? Da brauchst du keine Sorge haben, ich kenne ihn gut genug, um für ihn bürgen zu können, dass er so etwas nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen würde."

„Es ist nicht wegen Asuka... um die brauche ich keine Angst zu haben."

„Ach, was dann?"

„Hör zu, ich darf nicht ins Detail gehen... aber das kann nicht gutgehen."

„Du hast mich doch auf die Idee gebracht!"

„Aber das", er deutete auf die Tür, „war nicht Teil meiner Idee."

„Geht es darum? Weil ich deine Idee ein wenig verändert habe?"

„Nein, Katsuragi... Aber es könnte mit Asuka Schwierigkeiten geben. Sie ist so etwas nicht gewohnt."

„Ah, ich sag doch, Shinji ist harmlos."

„Sie braucht erst einmal eine Eingewöhnungsphase, ehe sie mit anderen zusammenarbeiten kann…"

„Nun übertreib mal nicht. NERV-Deutschland hat ihr erstklassige Teamqualitäten zugesichert. Wenn sie ihre Heimat vermisst, ist es umso wichtiger, dass sie schnell unter Leute kommt und ins Team integriert wird."

„Katsuragi…"

„Worum geht es dann?"

Kaji schwieg.

Er erinnerte sich an jede Nacht vor über zweieinhalb Jahren, als er in seinen Pflichten versagt hatte, als er versagt hatte, Asuka zu beschützen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass ihr Onkel ihm das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, dass diese Nacht niemals erwähnt werden würde, nachdem sie die furchtbar zugerichtete Leiche Fresenharks beseitigt hatten...

Er durfte ihr nicht mehr sagen, wollte er sein Wort nicht brechen. Zugleich fürchtete er um den Jungen, der sicher nichts davon ahnte, dass Asuka eine atmende Zeitbombe war...

„Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt wieder ´rein. Wenn du das nächste Mal störst, dann bitte mit etwas Wichtigem!"

„Katsuragi..." setzte Kaji an, sprach aber bereits mit der geschlossenen Tür.

Drinnen atmete Shinji verhalten auf, als Misato zurückkam. Asuka hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtet wie ein hungriger Hai einen hilflosen Schwimmer im tiefen Wasser. Jetzt setzte sie wieder ihre freundliche Miene auf.

„Kann Kaji uns nicht Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Kaji ist beschäftigt", erwiderte Misato gereizt.

„Och."

„So, keine weitere Zeit vergeuden! Los geht´s!"

Sie aktivierte die Apparatur.

*** NGE ***

Bis zum Mittag waren sie keinen Schritt weitergekommen.

Die beiden schienen ihren jeweiligen Rhythmus einfach nicht aneinander anpassen zu können, entweder hinkte Shinji einen Augenblick hinterher oder Asuka war zu schnell.

Misato sah, dass der inzwischen heftig schwitzende Shinji sich alle Mühe gab, mit Asuka Schritt zu halten, doch es war Asuka, welche letztendlich das Tempo vorgab und Shinji hinter sich zurückließ.

„Asuka, du musst dich besser auf Shinji einstellen!"

„Natürlich!" flötete sie zurück.

Wieder gab es nur eine leichte Mahlzeit, dann erlaubte Misato den beiden, zu duschen und sich etwas auszuruhen, wobei sie die von Kaji ausgesuchte Melodie, zu welcher Ritsuko und die MAGI momentan eine an die Verhältnisse an der Oberfläche angepasste Choreographie entwarfen, spielte.

Shinji spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach im Bad einzuschließen und nicht mehr herauszukommen, solange Asuka im Nebenraum war, konnte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen.

Nach einer zweistündigen Ruhepause, in der die beiden Piloten wie erschlagen auf ihren Betten lagen, setzte Misato das Training fort, ohne bis zum Abend nennenswerte Fortschritte zu erzielen.

Seufzend verkündete sie, dass sie morgen weitermachen würden, und verließ das Zimmer.

Kaum war Misato verschwunden, setzte Asuka sich auf und warf Shinji wahrhaft tödliche Blicke zu.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Wieso? Ich... ich gebe mir alle Mühe..."

„Ja, sicher doch. Aber was kann ich auch von einer Pappnase wie dir erwarten? Erst versaust du mir mein Debüt in Japan, dann stehe ich vor dem Kommandanten wegen dir wie eine Anfängerin da und jetzt muss ich mich auch noch mit dir und deinem Gejammer herumschlagen. Ich wette, dein Vater kritisiert dich nie!"

Damit löschte sie das Licht.

Shinjis Atem stockte.

_Warum musste sie immer wieder von seinem Vater sprechen? Glaubte sie wirklich, er und sein Vater würden miteinander klarkommen?_

„Nein, das tut er nicht", murmelte Shinji und drehte sich auf die Seite.

In diesem Moment war es ihm völlig egal, ob sie ihm im Schlaf vielleicht die Kehle durchschnitt...

Stattdessen traf ihn etwas Hartes am Kopf.

„Au!"

Er rollte sich seitlich aus dem Bett, ging in Deckung.

Doch alles blieb still.

Er tastete über seinen Hinterkopf, fühlte eine rasch anschwellende Beule.

Dann tastete er über sein Kissen, fand schließlich den Gegenstand, mit dem sie ihn getroffen hatte - einen Schuh...

In dieser Nacht tat er kaum ein Auge zu, wagte nicht, auch nur das geringste Geräusch zu machen.

Asuka knirschte abwechselnd mit den Zähnen und gab laute Schnarchgeräusche von sich.

*** NGE ***

Misato setzte das Training nach demselben Schema wie am Vortag fort.

Doch wieder gab es kaum eine Verbesserung, jenseits einer bestimmten Geschwindigkeitsstufe gingen die Reaktionen der beiden Teenager derart auseinander, dass abzusehen war, wann sie völlig asynchron werden würden.

Dieses Mal war auch Kaji anwesend, er hatte sich schweigend hinzugesellt und beobachtete das Geschehen, wobei Misato ihn nach Kräften ignorierte. Und er hatte Rei mitgebracht. Da Kommandant Ikari nicht anwesend war, hatte niemand ihn daran hindern können, das First Child anzufordern, welches ihn mit überraschender Bereitwilligkeit begleitet hatte.

„Was denkst du?" fragte Misato.

Kaji zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du redest noch mit mir?"

„Ist ja sonst keiner hier außer dir und Rei."

„Okay... ahm... das sieht aus, wie der Tanz von Affe und Kranich."

„Ja, das trifft es. - Kinder, stopp, stopp! Shinji-kun, du bist viel zu steif, höre mehr auf die Musik!"

„Ja, tut mir leid."

Shinji blickte zu Boden.

„Und, Asuka, wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen: Pass dich besser an Shinji-kun an!"

„Wie, an diese Schnecke?"

Asuka schluckte, schüttelte in einer entschuldigenden Geste den Kopf.

„War nicht so gemeint. Aber wie soll ich denn mein Tempo senken, dann werde ich zu langsam!"

„Eine Kette ist immer nur so stark wie ihr schwächstes Glied! Also, noch mal!"

Dieses Mal lief es etwas besser, jedenfalls ließ Shinji sich mehr von der Musik leiten und berührte intuitiv die richtigen Stellen auf der Matte. Jetzt kam ihm endlich seine musikalische Begabung zugute.

Sogar Asuka wurde etwas langsamer, schien endlich eingesehen zu haben, dass sie sich an Shinjis Tempo anpassen musste. - Und dann glitt sie plötzlich aus und trat Shinji mit voller Wucht in die Rippen...

Shinji sah nur noch Sterne, während er sich auf den Rücken wälzte und nach Luft schnappte.

Asuka kniete sogleich neben ihm und stammelte Entschuldigungen, welche Shinji jedoch alles andere als ehrlich vorkamen. Und nicht nur ihm...

Rei hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und war bereits einen Schritt auf die beiden zugegangen, als sie von Kaji zurückgehalten wurde. Sie protestierte nicht, rief auch nicht, dass Soryu absichtlich nach Shinji-kun getreten hatte, dass sie ihren Ausrutscher nur vorgetäuscht hatte, dass sie ihrem Shinji-kun wehgetan hatte... und sie stürzte sich auch nicht auf die Rothaarige, um ihr das Genick zu brechen, wie sie es im ersten Augenblick vorgehabt hatte.

Niemand durfte Shinji-kun verletzen, nicht solange sie über ihn wachte... und doch war es geschehen... sie hatte versagt, sie hätte eher... nein, es wäre gar nicht möglich gewesen. Und trotzdem fühlte sie sich verantwortlich.

Kaji ging an ihr vorbei, hockte sich neben Shinji, half ihm, sich aufzusetzen.

„Geht´s?"

„Shinji-kun?" fragte Misato.

„Ja, ja, es geht..." murmelte Shinji mit verkniffenem Gesicht.

„Wir machen besser eine Pause..."

Kaji schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Katsuragi, ich habe eine andere Idee. Asuka, mach mal Pause, Shinji-kun bekommt Sondertraining!"

Asukas Mundwinkel zuckten.

Endlich hatte Kaji eingegriffen, sicher würde er dieses Weichei Ikari jetzt auf Touren bringen. Warum sollte sie schließlich ihr Niveau senken, das war ja absolut lächerlich und noch dazu unzumutbar...

„Sondertraining?" japste Shinji und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich glaube, mir... ah... mir geht es gar nicht gut..."

„Hör auf zu scherzen! Auf die Beine, wenn das alles vorbei ist, kannst du dich von mir aus so lange ausruhen, wie du willst!"

_Ja, wenn er das überlebte!_

„Rei, komm ´rüber. Hast du dir den Bewegungsablauf eingeprägt?"

„Ja."

Rei setzte sich in Bewegung, nahm neben Shinji Aufstellung.

Überrascht sah Shinji sie an - und stellte fest, dass sie ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.

Ihr Lächeln verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, er glaubte fast zu spüren, wie neue Energie durch seinen Körper schoss, wie der Schmerz in seiner Rippengegend verblasste und verkrampfte Muskeln sich lockerten.

„Kaji, was wird das?" flüsterte Misato.

„Wart´s ab. Vielleicht müssen wir einfach nur ein Glied der Kette auswechseln..."

„Na gut... - Also, ihr beiden, los geht´s!"

Shinji bewegte sich wie im Traum, folgte nur der Musik, ließ sich tragen, bis es nur noch zwei andere Geräusche neben der Musik gab, seinen eigenen Herzschlag und einen weiteren, der völlig synchron mit dem seinen war.

Misato staunte.

Shinji und Rei bewegten sich mit einer Präzision, welche sie die ganzen letzten anderthalb Tage vergeblich gesucht hatte. Die beiden berührten genau zeitgleich die jeweils aufleuchtenden Farbfelder, verhielten sich, als ob ihre beiden Körper von einem einzigen Geist gesteuert wurden.

„Kaji, das..."

„Katsuragi, damit habe ich auch nicht gerechnet... wie Spiegelbilder..."

Tatsächlich konnte dieser Eindruck entstehen, vergaß man die äußeren Unterschiede zwischen den beiden. Ihre Bewegungen jedenfalls waren völlig synchron, als ob sie seit einer Ewigkeit nichts anderes getan hatten, als sich auf diesen Tag vorzubereiten.

„Ich muss Ritsuko fragen, wie lange es dauert, die Steuerung von EVA-02 auf Rei umzuschreiben..."

„Hey, das könnt ihr nicht tun!" schrie Asuka dazwischen.

Sie sprang von ihrem Bett auf und stampfte auf Kaji und Misato zu, stellte Shinji dabei ein Bein und brachte ihn aus dem Takt.

Zugleich hielt Rei inne und richtete sich langsam auf, bereit bei einer weiteren Aktion gegen Shinji-kun mit der gebotenen Gewalt einzuschreiten.

„Das könnt ihr einfach nicht... vorhin... da hat die mich völlig gestört und aus dem Takt gebracht!"

Asuka deutete auf Rei.

„Die stört nur! Und EVA-02 gehört mir!"

„Einheit-02 gehört NERV", korrigierte Misato.

„Dann gib mir noch eine Chance!"

„Asuka, du hattest deine Chance. Aber Shinji und Rei kommen einfach besser miteinander klar. Und wir haben nicht mehr wirklich viel Zeit."

„Das... Kaji, verhindere das!"

„Tut mir leid, Asuka. Katsuragi ist der Einsatzleiter."

„Aber..."

Sie drehte sich um, warf Rei einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.

„Dann soll sie ihn doch nehmen!"

Asuka rannte an Misato und Kaji vorbei aus dem Raum.

„Ah..." setzte Shinji an.

Misato presste sich die Hände gegen die Schläfen.

„Warum..."

Kaji legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Asuka kriegt sich schon wieder ein, ich werde mit ihr reden. - Und ihr solltet jetzt erst mal etwas essen, damit ihr fit seid für weitere Trainingsstunden." wandte er sich an das neue Pilotenteam.

Shinji nickte, wandte sich dann Rei zu, ergriff ihre Hand.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist..."

„Major Kaji hat mich herbeordert, Shinji-kun." korrigierte sie ihn, wünschte sich zugleich, es wäre ihre Idee gewesen. Trotzdem drückte sie seine Hand und ließ sie auch nicht los, als sie zur Tür ging, um dem Lieutenant-Colonel zur Kantine zu folgen, so dass Shinji-kun ihr folgen musste.

**Kapitel 21 - Herz und Seele**

Asuka blickte mit zornverzerrtem Gesicht zu Einheit-01 hinüber. Sie stand auf dem Metallsteg, welcher vor der Brust von EVA-02 verlief.

Es war doch alles die Schuld des Third Child! Wenn dieser Ikari schneller gewesen wäre, wenn er sich ihr hätte anpassen können, wie man es doch wohl von einem EVA-Piloten erwarten konnte, wäre es nicht so weit gekommen!

Und jetzt - was blieb ihr?

Sie war von dem Einsatz nicht nur ausgeschlossen worden, nein, diese Katsuragi-Schlampe hatte auch noch bestimmt, dass das First Child ihren EVA-02 steuern würde. Und sie konnte gar nichts dagegen tun, das hatte sie bereits erfahren müssen, als sie versucht hatte, den roten EVANGELION vom EntryPlug aus zu aktivieren. Offensichtlich hatte der NERV-Hauptrechner ihre Aktivierungsbefehle überbrückt.

Das First Child würde ihren EVA steuern... allein schon der Gedanke verursachte bei Asuka Übelkeit. Sicher würde sie ihren Liebling beschädigen... überhaupt war EVA-02 auch der einzige Grund, dass sie den beiden anderen Piloten kein Scheitern wünschte, doch wenn ihr eine Möglichkeit eingefallen wäre, wie First während des anstehenden Kampfes verletzt oder gar getötet werden könnte, ohne dass der EVA zu Schaden kam, sie hätte Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, dass es auch so weit kam.

Wenigstens hatte sie ihre Sachen aus dem Zimmer holen können... noch so eine unfaire Unverschämtheit, welche dieser Lieutenant-Colonel sich ihr gegenüber geleistet hatte. Ihrer Ansicht nach gehörte Katsuragi unehrenhaft entlassen, die Frau war doch völlig unfähig...

Und Third... Ikari war doch ganz klar ein Versager, er hätte aus dem Team ausgeschlossen werden müssen, nicht sie... sie hätte ihn härter treten sollen, am besten tiefer... oder gleich mit dem Messer einen neuen Haarschnitt verpassen sollen...

„Das wird euch noch leidtun..." flüsterte das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren. „Sehr leid..."

Mit langsamen Schritten verließ sie den Hangar, ganz in Gewaltphantasien versunken, deren Mittelpunkt die anderen beiden Piloten waren, die ihr ihr Debüt in Japan verdorben hatten.

_Vielleicht gab es noch andere Möglichkeiten..._

*** NGE ***

„Misato, das war wirklich knapp", seufzte Shinji während des Essens.

„Wieso? - Gut, zwischen Asuka und dir stimmt die Chemie einfach nicht, obwohl ich nicht ganz verstehe, warum sie sich nicht an dein Tempo anpassen konnte, trotzdem ist das jetzt auch nur eine Notlösung."

„Das... ah... das meinte ich nicht..."

Shinji biss sich auf die Lippe. Sollte er Misato erzählen, wie Asuka wie verhalten hatte, wenn sie allein gewesen waren? Würde sie ihm denn glauben? Offensichtlich hielt sie immer noch große Stücke auf Asuka, dieses Mädchen mit dem Engelsgesicht, hinter dem sich ein wahrer Satan verbarg.

„Nein? Was ist es dann? Weil sie dich getreten hat?"

„Uhm..."

„Komm, das war doch nicht Absicht."

„Misato, da..."

Er schluckte seinen Protest hinunter, als Rei ihn unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß anstieß.

„Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi, weshalb bezeichnen Sie mich als Notlösung?" fragte Rei ruhig.

„Rei, nichts gegen dich, aber EVA-02 wurde bisher nur von Asuka gesteuert, die gesamte Software ist im Hinblick auf sie entwickelt worden."

Shinji verschluckte sich, begann zu husten.

Wenn EVA-02 Asuka ähnelte, dann konnte er jederzeit im Hangar Amok laufen!

Rei blickte zur Seite, beobachtete Shinji, wie dieser mit rotangelaufenen Gesicht hustete.

_Shinji-kun schien keine Luft zu bekommen!_

Sie hob die Hand und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

Shinji flog nach vorn, konnte sich mit den Händen abfangen, als seine Nasenspitze bereits seinen Teller berührte.

_Jetzt schlug Rei ihn auch noch... was hatte er denn bloß getan?_

Aber wenigstens konnte er wieder atmen.

„Besser, Shinji-kun?"

_So stark hatte sie ihn gar nicht treffen wollen!_

„Entschuldige..."

„Schon... schon gut..."

Shinji atmete tief durch.

_Rei hatte ihn nicht absichtlich so hart geschlagen... aber sie war halt stark, obwohl man es ihr nicht ansah._

Misato stand auf.

„Alles klar bei dir? - Gut, dann treffen wir uns in einer Stunde wieder in eurem Zimmer zum Training. - Rei, ich lasse dir gerade passende Sachen besorgen. - So, ah, ich denke, ich schaue mal bei Ritsuko vorbei und frage an, wie es mit dem Umschreiben der Steuerung aussieht."

Sie verließ die Kantine.

„Shinji-kun, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Rei. Ich war nur überrascht, das ist alles."

Shinji war über alle Maßen erleichtert. Der Alptraum der letzten zwei Tage war vorerst ausgestanden.

„Es ist gut, dass Misato Asuka gegen dich ausgetauscht hat."

„Wir arbeiten besser zusammen."

„Nicht nur das... ahm... dir vertraue ich."

Rei nickte, drückte seine Hand, allerdings nur schwach.

_Wenn Shinji-kun ihr vertraute, würde sie sein Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen..._

Sie kehrten in das Zimmer zurück, welches sie die nächsten Tage zusammen bewohnen würden. Dort erwartete sie ein Chaos, welches sich hauptsächlich auf die linke Hälfte des Raumes beschränkte, die Hälfte, welche Asuka zu ihrem Territorium erklärt hatte.

Auf dem Boden lag die Tanzkleidung hingeworfen, daneben das Bettzeug. Das Laken war von der Matratze heruntergerissen worden, die Matratze selbst lag nicht mehr auf dem Lattenrost des Bettes, sondern quer auf dem Bett.

Shinjis Sachen lagen in einer Ecke, vermittelten den Eindruck, gegen die Wand geworfen worden zu sein.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei stürzte Shinji sich auf sein Zeug, sammelte es ein und legte es vorsichtig auf sein Bett.

Sein SDAT-Player war zerbrochen, die Rückwand aufgeplatzt und das elektronische Innenleben quoll heraus.

„Asuka..."

Rei sah sich mit unbewegter Miene um, trat dann an das Bett, welches nun ihr Bett sein sollte, heran und richtete die Matratze, warf dann das Bettzeug darauf. Dann wandte sie sich Shinji zu und ihr Gesicht verlor alle Härte und Ausdruckslosigkeit, als sie sah, mit welch verletztem Gesichtsausdruck er auf die Teile des Gerätes in seinen Händen blickte, so als ob er selbst zu Schaden gekommen wäre.

Sie ging zu ihm, setzte sich neben ihn.

„Shinji-kun?"

_Das Gerät musste ihm etwas bedeutet haben, sonst würde er nicht so reagieren..._

„Sie hat es kaputtgemacht..." murmelte er.

„Vielleicht kann man es reparieren."

„Nein, sieh doch..."

Er hielt ihr die Überreste des SDAT-Players unter die Nase.

Rei sah, dass das Gerät schwere Schäden aufwies.

Und sie verspürte Wut in sich aufsteigen auf das Second Child.

„Du hattest es gewusst..."

„Nein, nur geahnt, dass mit Soryu etwas nicht stimmte... ihre Freundlichkeit war zu übertrieben."

„Ja... und ich bin voll auf sie hereingefallen..."

Shinji ließ den Kopf hängen.

Rei legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn an sich.

„Sollte sie noch einmal versuchen, dich zu verletzen, werde ich da sein, um sie aufzuhalten."

„Rei..." kam es dumpf von Shinji, „sie besitzt ein Messer... sie ist gefährlich..."

„Das kann ich auch sein."

Eine einfache Feststellung... doch Shinji lief es kalt den Rücken hinab.

Misato betrat den Raum, sah die beiden Teenager auf dem Bett sitzen, wobei Rei den Arm um Shinji gelegt hatte und dieser den Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ruhen ließ.

„Ä-hem... Als ich sagte, die Piloten müssten bei diesem Einsatz ein Herz und eine Seele sein, meinte ich das eigentlich nicht sprichwörtlich."

„Uhm... Misato..."

„Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi, Shinji-kun benötigte Trost."

„Was ist denn passiert?"

Shinji präsentierte ihr die Reste seines SDAT-Players.

„Das war Asuka", fügte er mit Bitterkeit hinzu.

„Asuka? Habt ihr sie gesehen?"

„Nein, Misato, aber das kann nur sie gewesen sein!"

„Aber sicher doch nicht mit Absicht. Okay, sie ist wütend, weil sie nicht in den Einsatz kann, aber deswegen wird sie doch nicht deine Sachen mutwillig zerstören, dazu ist sie doch viel zu nett."

Shinji sprang auf, ließ dabei die Trümmer fallen.

„Misato, das stimmt nicht! Asuka ist nicht nett! Asuka ist gefährlich! Sie hat ein Messer!"

„Ein Messer?"

„Ja, wenigstens so lang."

Er deutete die Länge seines Unterarmes an.

„Sie hat mich damit bedroht!"

„Ach, komm! Warum sollte sie denn so etwas tun? Du hast sicher etwas falsch verstanden."

In diesem Moment platzte Asuka hinein und baute sich vor Misato auf. Ihre Augen schimmerten feucht.

„Colonel, ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen!"

„Ah, das trifft sich, Shinji hat mir gerade etwas von einem Messer erzählt, mit dem du ihn bedroht haben sollst."

„Was, ich?"

Asuka blickte Misato verwirrt an.

„Ich soll ihn bedroht haben?"

Jetzt nahm ihr Gesicht einen verletzten Ausdruck an.

„Wie kann er so etwas nur behaupten!"

„Asuka, sicher war es ein Missverständnis. Aber ich muss dich trotzdem fragen: Hast du ein Messer?"

„Ja, sicher... mein Taschenmesser... hier."

Sie holte ein Schweizer Taschenmesser aus der Hosentasche, klappte die Klinge heraus, klappte dann eine Feile, einen Schraubenzieher, eine kleine Schere und eine zweite kürzere Klinge heraus.

„Also, Shinji, das sieht mir kaum nach", sie wiederholte seine eigene Längenangabe mit den Händen, „aus."

„Aber sie hat so etwas."

Asuka schniefte.

„Warum verbreitest du solche Lügen über mich, Shinji? Ich habe dich bewundert!"

Wieder zog sie die Nase hoch.

„Ist es, weil ich dich versehentlich getreten habe?"

„Shinji-kun, also, ich weiß nicht. Wann soll das denn gewesen sein?"

„Am ersten Abend, Misato. Glaub ihr kein Wort!"

„Aber ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht!" rief Asuka.

„Könntest du das vielleicht geträumt haben, Shinji?"

Misatos Stimme klang nicht so, als ob sie ihm glaubte...

„Und mein SDAT-Player? Den hat sie auch kaputtgemacht!"

Misato seufzte.

„Asuka, was kannst du dazu sagen?"

„Das... ich war vorhin so wütend..."

„Aha!" stieß Shinji aus.

„Und als ich meine Sachen holte... weil ich ja nicht mehr im Team bin... und sicher jetzt Rei hier einziehen will... ich wollte schnell machen, weil ich keinem von euch in die Arme laufen wollte... und da muss ich ihn ´runtergeworfen haben... es tut mir leid, Shinji... ich kaufe dir auch einen neuen... aber warum erzählst du nur solche Lügen?"

„Uh..."

Shinji ließ die Schultern hängen, fing sich aber schon im nächsten Moment wieder.

_Nein, noch einmal würde sie ihn nicht täuschen!_

Doch auch Misato hatte seine Reaktion bemerkt und für sich interpretiert.

„Shinji, ich bin wirklich sauer!"

Zugleich strich sie Asuka über den Kopf.

„Ist ja gut..."

„Colonel, ich bin... ich bin eigentlich nur hergekommen, um Sie zu bitten, es sich noch einmal zu überlegen..."

„Ja, nach dieser Szene hier... ich könnte dich gegen Shinji auswechseln und Rei nimmt EVA-01..."

„Nein."

Misato sah auf.

Es war nicht Shinji gewesen, von dem dieses ´_Nein_´ gekommen war...

Rei stand mit verschränkten Armen zwischen Shinji und ihr und fixierte sie mit ihren roten Augen, als wollte sie Misato durchbohren.

„Rei?"  
>Misato spürte Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen.<p>

„Ich werde keinen Einsatz mit Soryu durchführen."

Misato blinzelte heftig.

Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Traum sein... erst Shinji, der sich völlig unverständlich aufführte, dann Rei, die offen Widerworte gab...

„Misato, ich habe die bessere Ausbildung, ich gehöre in dieses Team, sonst scheitern wir!" flüsterte Asuka mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Ich werde keinen Einsatz mit Soryu durchführen." wiederholte Rei.

„Rei, ich befehle dir..."

„Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi, überprüfen Sie bitte meine Personalakte unter Eingabe folgenden Sicherheitscodes: Sigma-Sigma-Delta-Drei-Neun-Eins. Sie werden feststellen, dass ich Ihnen höherrangig bin, wobei ich natürlich Ihre Fachkenntnisse und Ihre Qualifikation als Senior Offizier während eines Einsatzes anerkenne."

Misatos Unterkiefer klappte nach unten.

Was hatte Rei ihr da gerade gesagt? Sie hätte einen höheren Rang? Eine Vierzehnjährige mit einem höheren Rang?

„Ich bin gleich wieder da..."

Asuka blieb zurück, starrte die anderen beiden Piloten hasserfüllt an.

Wenn die Angaben von First stimmten, nutzte ihr auch ihr eigener, NERV-interner Rang nichts.

„Das werdet ihr noch bedauern!"

Sie trat auf Rei zu, hob die Hand zum Schlag.

Rei tat nichts, um dem Schlag auszuweichen, oder ihn abzufangen, jedenfalls nichts, was bemerkbar war.

Shinji allerdings fing Asukas Hand am Gelenk ab.

„Das reicht... Wag. Das. Nicht. Noch. Einmal."

Seine eigene Wut und die Stärke, die in seinen Worten lag, überraschten ihn selbst, sofort ließ er sie wieder los.

Seine Finger hinterließen rote Abdrücke auf Asukas Haut.

Mit geweiteten Augen stolperte Asuka rückwärts.

„So ist das also..."

Asuka stürmte aus dem Raum, rannte an Misato vorbei, die an einem Computerterminal stand und dort den von Rei genannten Code überprüfte, ohne Asuka zu beachten.

Das erklärte doch alles... First und Third waren ein Paar, sonst würde der kleine Schwächling sich nicht für diese blasse Porzellanpuppe stark machen... wahrscheinlich genügte schon ein kleiner Schlag, um ihr den Kopf von den Schultern zu hauen, das erklärte auch die hohe Verletzungsrate des First Child... aber denen würde sie es schon noch zeigen... solange der Colonel auf ihrer Seite war... und Kaji...

Misato sah der davonlaufenden Asuka hinterher, verzichtete aber darauf, sie anzurufen, stattdessen wandte sie sich wieder dem kleinen Monitor zu, der eigentlich zum InterKom-System des Hauptquartiers gehörte, dort war ein Bild von Rei Ayanami erschienen, über welches langsam Daten scrollten.

_Ayanami, Rei... Codename: First Child... Funktion: EVA-Pilotin, derzeit Einheit-00 zugewiesen... Rang: Colonel, NERV-intern, nur dem Kommandanten gegenüber Rechenschaft schuldig..._

Misato schluckte.

Kommandant Ikari hatte ihr also eine Laus in den Pelz gesetzt... damit hatte sie wirklich nicht rechnen können, dass Rei mit vierzehn Jahren ihr höherrangig war... und warum hatte sie das nicht eher erfahren...

Sie kehrte in das Doppelzimmer zurück, kämpfte mit ihrer Beherrschung.

„Rei, deine Angaben stimmen."

Rei verzichtete darauf, die Worte des Lieutenant-Colonels zu bestätigen.

Genau für derartige Fälle hatte sie ihren Rang erhalten; dass sie sich nur dem Kommandanten gegenüber zu verantworten hatte, bedeutete nicht weniger, als dass sie gewissermaßen mit seiner Stimme sprach. Doch bisher hatte es keinen Grund gegeben, von diesem Privileg Gebrauch zu machen.

„Ihr... ihr werdet das Training fortsetzen... Ritsuko ist fast mit der Choreographie fertig... - Und, Shinji, was dich betrifft, so werde ich mir überlegen müssen, was nach diesem Einsatz geschieht..."

„Misato, ich..."

„Kein Wort darüber, nicht jetzt... Deine Lüge hat unserer Freundschaft schwer geschadet, das ist dir hoffentlich klar."

„Shinji-kun hat nicht gelogen."

„Ja, genauso, wie du es schon früher mal vielleicht erwogen hast, mich über deinen Rang zu informieren." murmelte Misato mit ätzendem Sarkasmus.

_Sie musste hier raus... Kaji konnte das Training weiter überwachen..._

Shinji beobachtete Misatos Abgang und verspürte einen Stich im Herzen.

„Sie glaubt mir nicht..."

„Shinji-kun, sie wird Asuka noch durchschauen. Ich habe in Asukas Augen geblickt und dort die Dunkelheit gesehen..."

„Wenn ihr EVA wie sie ist..."

Rei nickte.

Ihre Kehle wurde trocken.

„Shinji-kun... Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Dass du mich verteidigt hast."

„Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass... ahm..."

Er wandte sich ab, damit sie nicht bemerkte, wie er errötete.

„Du... du bist wirklich ein Offizier bei NERV?"

„Ja. Der Kommandant hielt es für notwendig, damit innerhalb der Gruppe der Piloten eine Befehlshierarchie besteht."

Der Kommandant... sein Vater... irgendwie fiel es ihm leichter, über seinen Vater in seiner Rolle als Oberbefehlshaber von NERV nachzudenken, seine Gedanken waren dann viel weniger hasserfüllt.

„Also... uhm... also bist du mein... äh... meine Vorgesetzte?"

In Gedanken sah er sich schon strammstehen und salutieren.

„Shinji-kun, ich beabsichtige nicht, von meinem Rang dir gegenüber Gebrauch zu machen. Aber es war nötig, die Tatsache zu erwähnen, um Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi von weiteren Umbesetzungen abzuhalten."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie Asukas Vorstellung durchschauen wird?"

„Ja. Soryu kann das nicht ewig durchhalten."

*** NGE ***

Misato betrat Ritsuko Akagis Büro und ließ sich auf einen freien Stuhl fallen.

„Wir haben ein Riesenproblem."

„Stimmt."

„Asuka ist... - Moment, was stimmt bei dir nicht?"

„Also, erst mal: Die Choreographie für den Kampf ist fertig, liegt da drüben. Die Reparaturen an den EVAs gehen auch gut voran, wir werden rechtzeitig fertig sein. Aber ich habe Schwierigkeiten, die Steuerung von Einheit-02 umzuschreiben, die Kommandodateien sind codiert..."

„Mit so was wirst du doch fertig, du hast schließlich die MAGI."

„Stimmt schon, aber dieser Code ist recht kompliziert, das wird etwas dauern. Auch die MAGI brauchen etwas Zeit für einen Kaskadencode. Dazu ist das ganze Betriebssystem auf Asuka ausgerichtet. Die Kollegen in Deutschland haben sich ganze Mühe gegeben, um das letzte Quäntchen an Leistung aus der Synchronverbindung herauszukitzeln. Ziemlich beachtlich, ich habe bereits Jörg Peters umfassende Dokumentation angefordert. Ich werde jedes Unterverzeichnis und jede Datei einzeln überprüfen und manuell umschreiben müssen. Außer..."

„Außer?"

„Außer ich erstelle eine Sicherungskopie und überschreibe das komplette System mit den Daten von EVA-00, die müsste ich dann zwar auch noch anpassen, aber das dürfte schneller gehen, weil ich mich mit dem Aufbau auskenne... das System von EVA-02 hingegen geht im Kern noch auf Doktor Soryu zurück, sie und meine Mutter waren immer völlig verschiedener Ansichten über die Systemarchitektur."

„Doktor Soryu?"

„Asukas Mutter, verstorben Ende 2004, etwa ein halbes Jahr vor meiner Mutter."

„Oh... ja, stimmt, das hatte ich in ihrer Akte gelesen..."

„Dann mache ich das so, ist wohl der beste Weg. Und was ist dein Problem?"

„Shinji..."

Misato seufzte.

„Er kommt nicht mit Asuka aus, dabei sah es am Anfang ganz gut aus, doch jetzt hat er sich eine haarsträubende Geschichte ausgedacht, sie hätte ihn mit einem Messer bedroht."

„Oh... Misato, bist du sicher, dass es nur eine Geschichte war?"

„Weshalb? So etwas macht doch keine Vierzehnjährige!"

„Hm, weiß nicht. Schau mal, hier..."

Sie rief ein Diagramm auf ihren Monitor.

„Das sind die Daten von Asukas Synchrontests aus Deutschland... das Ganze ist so gut lesbar wie ein Diagramm ihrer Gehirnströme... diese Kurve hier deutet auf erhöhte Gewaltbereitschaft hin... und hier... starke innere Wut... wenn man dann noch die Pubertät hinzuaddiert… Nitro und Glyzerin…"

„Du meinst, Shinjis Geschichte könnte stimmen?"

„Es ist zumindest möglich."

„Mein Gott... und ich habe ihn gleich abgebügelt... und dann noch Rei..."

„Was ist mit Rei?" fragte Ritsuko interessiert.

„Als ich sie und Asuka als Team aufstellen wollte, hat sie mich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sie mir vom Rang her übergeordnet ist – Ritsuko, das Mädchen hat den Rang eines Colonels! - und schlimmer noch, sie muss keine Befehlskette beachten, sondern untersteht Kommandant Ikari direkt."

Ritsuko stellte ihre Kaffeetasse ab.

Das überraschte sie nun doch, wenn auch nicht so sehr wie offenbar Misato, schließlich hätte sie damit rechnen können, dass Gendo dafür sorgte, dass Rei ein Ass im Ärmel hatte.

„Misato, ich denke, du solltest Asuka genau im Auge behalten. Und wer kümmert sich jetzt eigentlich um das Training?"

„Ich habe Kaji gefragt... der sitzt doch ohnehin nur nutzlos in seinem Büro. - Und in der anderen Sache... hoffentlich habe ich keinen gewaltigen Fehler begangen..."

*** NGE ***

Kaji tauchte bald bei Rei und Shinji auf und ließ die beiden mit dem Synchrontraining beginnen.

Der stoppelbärtige Mann war derart beeindruckt davon, dass die beiden Teenager selbst unter der höchsten Geschwindigkeitseinstellung sich noch völlig gleich, wenn auch spiegelverkehrt bewegten, dass er das Training eine Stunde eher beendete, als eigentlich vorgesehen. Seiner Ansicht nach konnten die beiden sich gar nicht mehr verbessern - und man konnte es mit dem Üben auch übertreiben, niemandem lag etwas daran, wenn die beiden Piloten vor Erschöpfung ihre EVAs nicht starten konnten.

Allerdings überließ er sie nicht sich selbst, sondern zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich auf Höhe der Bettenden und bedeutete den beiden, sich doch auf die Betten zu setzen.

Kaji ließ einen Moment vergehen, bevor er sich räusperte.

„Shinji-kun, Katsuragi hat mir da eine haarsträubende Geschichte erzählt. Asuka hätte dich bedroht..."

„Hat sie auch!"

„Hey, kein Grund zu schreien. Erzähl mir einfach, was vorgefallen ist."

„Ahm, ja..."

Shinji berichtete von den Ereignissen des ersten Abends, als Asuka sich zuerst noch ganz freundlich gegeben und ihn dann plötzlich attackiert hatte, erzählte Kaji von den ´_Regeln_´, die Asuka aufgestellt hatte und den damit verbundenen Drohungen. Und er ließ auch das furchtbar lange Messer nicht aus, mit dem sie seine Wange berührt hatte.

Kaji saß schweigend da und hörte zu, nickte schließlich.

„Ich glaube dir."

„Sie... sie glauben mir, Kaji-san?"

_Endlich jemand, der ihm glaubte, der sich nicht von Asukas freundlichem Getue um den kleinen Finger wickeln ließ!_

„Ja. Ich kenne Asuka etwas näher und das entspricht ihrer... Art."

„Aber worum tut sie so etwas?"

„Shinji-kun, Asuka wurde übel mitgespielt... das soll keine Entschuldigung sein, nur eine Erklärung. Und viel mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, da ich an ein Versprechen gebunden bin. Aber ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass ich mit Katsuragi darüber sprechen werde. Ansonsten kann ich euch beide", er blickte in die Runde, „nur warnen und bitten, achtsam zu sein. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass Asuka auf euch losgehen würde, aber sicher ist sicher. Ich werde auch selbst ein paar Vorkehrungen treffen."

Dann stand er auf und stellte den Stuhl an die Wand zurück.

„Wascht euch, esst etwas, ruht euch aus. Morgen geht´s erst richtig los. Und daher", Kaji zwinkerte, „keine kraftraubenden Aktivitäten."

Er ging hinaus.

Shinji ließ sich nach hinten fallen.

„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, niemand würde mir glauben."

„Ich glaube dir." erwiderte Rei leicht pikiert. Zählte ihre Unterstützung denn nicht?

„Ich weiß. Ich meinte doch auch die Erwachsenen."

„Ja."

„Was hat Kaji-san nur mit ´kraftraubenden Aktivitäten´ gemeint? Ich könnte jetzt keinen 1.000 m-Lauf mehr schaffen oder so was."

„Ich denke nicht, dass er derartiges meinte."

Shinji hob den Kopf, sah Rei neben seinem Bett stehen.

„Sondern?"

„Sex."

„Argh..."

Sofort setzte er sich auf, wurde wieder rot.

_Wie konnte sie nur so offen dieses Wort sagen..._

„Ich gehe duschen."

„Uhm..."

Rei ließ ihn allein.

Shinji schüttelte den Kopf.

_Mit Rei in einem Zimmer... über Nacht... hoffentlich ging das gut..._

Er saß immer noch auf der Bettkante, als sie zurückkam.

Sie trug einen Pyjama – grau mit weißen Punkten -, an dem noch das Preisschild klebte, sowie Hauspantoffeln. Ihr Haar war nass.

„Du kannst jetzt das Bad benutzen, Shinji-kun."

Shinji stand auf, blieb aber vor ihr stehen.

„Rei... hast du gar keine Sorge? Ich, uhm, ich meine... mit mir in einem Raum zu schlafen und so... ahm... ich könnte schließlich... uhm... ah... was, wenn ich über dich herfallen würde..."

Rei blickte ihn völlig ernst an, wobei sie den Kopf ganz leicht schräg hielt.

„Würdest du das, Shinji-kun? Ziehst du ein derartiges Vorgehen in Erwägung?"

„Ich? Ahm... nein, natürlich nicht."

„Dann brauche ich auch keine Sorge zu haben. Wir müssen uns beide auf einen Einsatz vorbereiten. Sexuelle Kontakt sind in einer derartigen Situation der NERV-Charta nach strengstens untersagt."

„Wa... uh... ja... ähm, ich bin im Bad... uh..."

*** NGE ***

Gekleidet in Shorts und T-Shirt kam er zurück aus dem Bad.

Rei saß auf ihrem Bett und beobachtete ihn.

_Rechnete sie etwa damit, dass er..._

„Shinji-kun, würdest du bitte dein T-Shirt ablegen?"

„Uh, was?"

„Lieutenent-Colonel Katsuragi und Major Kaji haben beide unterlassen zu überprüfen, ob deine Rippen durch Soryus Tritt verletzt wurden."

„Ah, Rei, das... äh, das ist schon in Ordnung."

„Shinji-kun, ich möchte sichergehen, dass du voll einsatzfähig bist."

„Uh, ich könnte noch zu Doktor Akagi..."

„Muss ich doch von meinem Rang Gebrauch machen, Pilot Ikari?"

„Ahm..."

Er schluckte.  
>„Nein…"<p>

_Gut, es war ja nur das T-Shirt... wenn Asuka ihn nun in tiefergelegene Regionen getreten hätte..._

Zögernd schob er den Stoff nach oben.

„Setzen." orderte Rei und stand auf.

Shinji ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder.

Rei nahm neben ihm Platz und schob das T-Shirt noch etwas höher.

Ihre Finger fühlten sich kühl auf Shinjis Haut an, schienen sie zugleich zu verbrennen, denn ihm wurde ganz heiß unter ihrer sanften Berührung, jedenfalls bis sie die bläulich verfärbte Stelle über seinen Rippen berührte, wo Asuka ihn getroffen hatte.

„Das... Au!... Rei, muss das sein?"

„Ich kann keine Verletzung der Rippenknochen fühlen. Es ist wirklich nur eine Prellung."

„Sag ich doch", murmelte er und bedauerte im nächsten Augenblick, dass sie ihre Hand zurückzog und aufstand.

Rei setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett und gab vor, konzentriert der Musik zu lauschen, die mit leiser Lautstärke immer noch aus verborgenen Lautsprechern drang.

_Wenn sie nicht aufgestanden wäre... wenn sie ihn auch nur eine Sekunde länger berührt hätte... dann wären ihr die Vorschriften allesamt möglicherweise egal gewesen..._

*** NGE ***

Shinji lag in seinem Bett und lauschte Reis regelmäßigen leisen Atemzügen.

Da es im Zimmer nicht ganz dunkel war - unter der Türritze fiel Licht hindurch -, konnte er schwach ihre Umrisse sehen. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, die Decke bis zum Hals gezogen, trotzdem zeichnete die Decke weich die Konturen ihres Körpers ab - und seine Phantasie arbeitete ebenfalls auf Hochtouren.

Für ihn war Rei ein Engel, keines der Wesen, gegen die sie kämpften, sondern ein wahrer Engel, ein Geschöpf des Himmels. Hinter der meist starren Maske ihres Gesichts verbarg sich eine sanfte, aber sehr starke Seele.

Noch immer vermeinte er, die Berührung ihrer Finger zu spüren, doch nicht in Verbindung mit dem Schmerz, den die Berührung des Blutergusses über seinen Rippen verursacht hatte...

Gern wäre er aufgestanden und zu ihr hinübergegangen, um einmal durch ihr Haar zu streichen oder über ihre Wange, doch angesichts ihres Gespräches am Abend hätte sie das vielleicht falsch auffassen können, dabei hätte er niemals etwas getan, mit dem sie nicht einverstanden war...

So blieb er liegen und wartete, bis ihm endlich die Augen zufielen und ihn der Schlaf übermannte.

*** NGE ***

Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Die erforderlichen Bewegungen und Kampfmanöver hatten sie schnell verinnerlicht, so dass Kaji rasch zur nächsten Stufe übergehen konnte: In einer großen Halle war ein maßstabgerechtes Modell des Küstenabschnittes errichtet worden, einschließlich der Modelle der beiden Zwillingsengel, wobei Shinji und Rei anstatt ihrer EVAs agierten und Kaji die beiden mit Rollen und Motor versehenen Modelle über Fernsteuerung bewegte. Nach Ablauf des dritten der vier Tage, die sie für das Training hatten, erhielt die Choreographie einen letzten Feinschliff und während der Generalprobe am Vormittag des vierten Tages, bei welcher sowohl Misato und Ritsuko, wie auch Subkommandant Fuyutsuki anwesend waren, erfüllten die beiden Piloten die Vorgaben innerhalb der Fünf-Minuten-Frist. Die EVAs würden ohne ihre Versorgungskabel in den Kampf ziehen, da diese die Beweglichkeit der Einheiten einschränkten, das Ziel würde es sein, die beiden Zwillingen zuerst aus ihrem Rhythmus zu bringen und dann gegeneinander zu schleudern, so dass sich ihre AT-Felder kurzfristig gegenseitig neutralisierten. Und dann würden beide EVAs gleichzeitig den Todesstoß anbringen.

Den Proben nach war es möglich...

„Beeindruckend", murmelte Fuyutsuki. „Major Kaji, Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi, wenn das klappt… Ich muss sagen, das ist einer der wenigen Momente in den letzten Monaten, in denen ich wage, Hoffnung zu schöpfen."

„Die beiden schaffen das." flüsterte Misato. „Sie müssen es schaffen."

*** NGE ***

Der Nachmittag des vierten Tages war Reaktivierungstests vorbehalten, wobei noch längst nicht wieder alle Systeme der EVAs arbeiteten, Ritsuko Akagi jedoch die Nacht durchzuarbeiten beabsichtigte, um gegen Morgen die letzten Feinabstimmungen vornehmen zu können.

Rei ließ es sich nicht anmerken, doch als ihr EntryPlug mit dem Steuernerv von EVA-02 verbunden wurde, verspürte sie Furcht. Allerdings geschah nichts, weder tauchte der Schatten Asukas plötzlich über ihr auf, um sie zu erwürgen, womit sie fast gerechnet hatte, noch verweigerte sich ihr der EVA, was Doktor Akagi wiederum befürchtet hatte.

EVA-02 war völlig still, als die Synchronverbindung geschlossen wurde, nahm Rei weder das geistige Rauschen wahr, welches sie von EVA-00 gewöhnt war, noch das für EVA-01 typische dumpfe Grollen. Ihre Synchronrate hielt sich jedoch im gewöhnlichen Bereich. Dennoch war da etwas, das sie nicht näher bestimmen konnte, etwas, das dafür sorgte, dass sie der Einheit nicht vertraute.

Alle Beteiligten waren sehr zufrieden mit dem Erreichten, wurden allerdings auch nervös, wenn sie an den morgigen Tag dachten, welcher die Entscheidung bringen würde.

Shinji und Rei waren am Abend schweigend in ihre Betten gekrochen, doch Schlaf wollte sich nicht einstellen.

„Rei?"

„Ja, Shinji-kun?"

„Glaubst du, dass wir es schaffen werden?"

„Das ist keine Frage des Glaubens. Wir müssen es schaffen."

„Ja... Rei, sei vorsichtig. Sollte mir ein Fehler unterlaufen, dann versuche nicht, mir beizustehen... Wenn jemand diese beiden Engel allein besiegen kann, dann bist du das."

„Shinji-kun... du irrst dich. Und ich könnte dich nicht im Stich lassen."

„Ahm... Rei..."

„Du solltest schlafen, Shinji-kun."

„Ja."

*** NGE ***

Kurz nach vier Uhr morgens schlugen die Überwachungssysteme Alarm.

Misato, die in der Kommandozentrale auf einem Stuhl genächtigt hatte, schreckte hoch, ebenso wie die meisten Brückenoffiziere, ebenso wie Kozo Fuyutsuki, der zusammengesunken an einem Terminal gehockt hatte, anstatt oben im Kommandositz.

„Einer der Zwillinge hat sich etwas bewegt!" vermeldete Shigeru Aoba.

Misato stellte eine Verbindung zu Ritsukos tragbaren ComLink her.

„Ritsuko, wie sieht es aus? Oben rührt sich ´was!"

„Oh, von mir aus kann´s losgehen. Wir sind gerade fertiggeworden - über eine Stunde vor dem Zeitplan."

„Ich werde dich loben, wenn wir das hier überleben."

*** NGE ***

Mechanisch, völlig in Synchronität und ohne einen Blick zur Seite zu werfen, waren Shinji und Rei aus ihren Betten geklettert, hatten sich noch im Zimmer umgezogen und waren Seite an Seite in ihren PlugSuits den Korridor zum Hangar entlanggerannt.  
>Die Sicherheitstüren standen auf dem Weg bereits alle offen, so dass sie nicht anhalten mussten. Nur vor dem Zugang zum Hangar, wurden sie kurz langsamer. Kurz strichen ihre Hände gegeneinander, wurde kurz ein Händedruck ausgetauscht, mit dem jeder dem anderen Kraft zu vermitteln schien.<p>

An einer Abzweigung hatte Asuka gelauert, um Rei zu Fall zu bringen, in einem Büro einzuschließen und ihren Platz einzunehmen, doch das Auftauchen Ryoji Kajis, der vor den beiden Piloten das letzte Stück des Weges her gejoggt war und sie angefeuert hatte, hatte sie von der Ausführung ihres Planes abgehalten.

Die beiden Piloten erreichten den Hangar, stiegen in die EntryPlugs, zögerten kurz, blickten einander gleichzeitig an... vielleicht zum letzten Mal...

**Kapitel 22 - Der Preis des Sieges**

„Der Feind hat die Verteidigungslinie bei Gora durchbrochen!"

Nickend nahm Misato die Mitteilung zur Kenntnis.

„Zehn Sekunden bis zum Start der EVAs!"

Sie konzentrierte sich auf den großen Hauptbildschirm, dieser zeigte einmal das Vorrücken der Engel, die schon das Stadtgebiet erreicht hatten und sich nun auf einer der Ausfallstraßen dem Zentrum näherten, dann gab es zwei kleinere Bilder, das eine zeigte die beiden EVAs in den Käfigen, das andere eine taktische Darstellung des Kampfgebietes von oben. Die beiden Engel waren zwei wandernde rote Punkte auf der Karte. Die Ausstiegsöffnungen der Liftschächte waren blau markiert.

„Fünf... vier... drei... zwei... eins..."

„Lift-off!" rief Misato. „Viel Glück, ihr beiden!"

Unter hoher Beschleunigung rasten die beiden EVAs an die Oberfläche. Noch während des Aufstieges wurden die Halterungen gelöst, so dass die beiden Giganten in die Luft geschossen wurden.

Einen langen Moment schwebten EVA-01 und -02 in der Luft hoch über den Engeln, die taktischen Computer nutzten die Zeit, um ihre Daten abzugleichen und zu aktualisieren.

Dann griff die Schwerkraft nach ihnen, zog sie zurück zum Boden. Im Augenblick des Bodenkontaktes fielen die Versorgungskabel von den Rückenanschlüssen ab.

„Musik starten!" wies Misato an.

*** NGE ***

In ihren Cockpits schlossen die beiden Piloten die Augen und ließen sich von der Musik forttragen. Sie mussten nicht sehen, was die Bildschirme vor ihnen zeigten, über die Synchronverbindung konnten sie durch die Augen der EVAs sehen - und diese besaßen keine Lider.

Shinji wich nach rechts aus, Rei nach links.

Beide griffen in aufspringende Waffenbunker nach Positronengewehren, eröffneten das Feuer auf jeweils einen der Engelszwillinge, ließen sich dann zurückfallen, gingen hinter schwer gepanzerten Gebäuden in Deckungen, bewegten sich dann aufeinander zu, tauschten die Plätze.

Weitere Magazin wurden leergefeuert, eine Wolke von Staub umgab die Engel, während die EVAs große Bögen schlugen und sich in ihre Rücken brachten, während die Abwehranlagen der Stadt den Beschuss übernahmen und von der Position der EVAs ablenkten.

Shinji spürte plötzlich wieder den Blutdurst in sich aufsteigen... nein, nicht in sich... der Drang zu töten ging von seinem EVA aus... ein leises Flüstern, aus dem Rhythmus auszubrechen und endlich den Feind mit den eigenen Händen anzugreifen, sich für die Schmerzen zu rächen, die ihm zugefügt worden waren, sie dem Engel tausendfach zurückzuzahlen...

Shinji presste die Lippen zusammen.

Nein, er würde nicht nachgeben...

Das Flüstern wurde lauter, bekam etwas Lockendes... doch das schlimmste war, dass es mit seiner eigenen Stimme sprach...

_Töten... Zerreißen... Verstümmeln..._

Wenn er nachgab, brach er aus dem Rhythmus aus... und dann würde er Rei im Stich lassen... und wenn es ihm gelang, die beiden Engel zu zerfetzen? Dann würde sie nicht in Gefahr geraten... Dann musste sie nicht kämpfen...

_Dieses Flüstern... waren das noch seine Gedanken?_

_Oder waren es die Gedanken des EVAs?_

_Wollte er ihn dazu bringen, seine Partnerin zu verraten?_

_Das konnte er nicht... er konnte doch nicht..._

Die völlig Leere in EVA-02 war beunruhigend, es fehlte der leichte Widerstand, den Rei von EVA-00 gewohnt war, ebenso der Eindruck von Kontakt.

Alles verlief nach Plan, sie befanden sich im Rücken der Engel, sobald die Abwehrsysteme das Feuer einstellten, würden sie in den Nahkampf gehen.

Rei machte ihr Messer bereit, musste nicht zur Seite blicken, um zu wissen, dass Shinji-kun es ihr gleichtat. Sie spürte seine Gegenwart, vernahm seinen Herzschlag wie ein leises Pochen in ihrem Hinterkopf, nicht das Pochen von Kopfschmerzen, nicht unangenehm... vielmehr das Wissen, dass er da war, dass sie nicht allein war, ein Gefühl, bei dem sie erst begriffen hatte, dass sie sich immer danach gesehnt hatte, seitdem sie existierte, als sie es zum ersten Mal gespürt hatte.

Und dann brach diese Verbindung plötzlich ab.

„Rei, du kommst aus dem Takt!" schrie Misato.

Doch Rei hörte sie nicht…

In ihrem Kopf herrschte mit einem Mal ein unerträglicher Lärm wie von tausend Stimmen, schlimmer, als wenn alle Schüler der Klasse gleichzeitig durcheinander riefen. Es war jedes Mal ein und dieselbe Stimme, eine Frauenstimme... und es waren jedes Mal ein und dieselben Worte... die Stimme schrie nach ihrer Tochter, verlangte nach ihrer Tochter... _sie schrie nach Soryu..._

„Ich... bin... nicht... Soryu..." stieß Rei hervor, während ihr Herz schneller und schneller zu schlagen begann, als die Panik, welche der EVA verspürte, auf sie übergriff.

„Rei! Was ist bei dir los? Deine Werte spielen verrückt! Die Synchronrate fällt!"

Rei antwortete nicht, kämpfte gegen die Stimme in ihrem Kopf an.

„Schweigt doch endlich..." flüsterte sie, presste die Kiefer so fest zusammen, dass es schmerzte.

_Wenn sie die Kontrolle verlor... wenn ihre Synchronrate zu stark sank... dann war sie handlungsunfähig... dann musste Shinji-kun es allein mit den beiden Engeln aufnehmen... dann würden sie ihn verletzen... oder schlimmeres..._

„Ich kann das nicht zulassen..."

Ihr Herz schien kurz davor zu stehen, in ihrer Brust zu explodieren.

„Rei, wir versuchen, dir zu helfen! - Shinji, schnell... Ritsuko synchronisiert euch beide über die MAGI..."

_So war es also zu sterben..._

_Das konnte nicht sein..._

_Sie konnte noch nicht sterben, selbst wenn der Doktor ihr Gedächtnis auf eine ihrer Schwestern übertragen konnte... es würde nicht sie sein, sondern eine andere... die Dritte... sie würde nie wirklich erfahren, wie es war, nicht mehr allein zu sein..._

_Schweigen... die Stimmen sollten schweigen... endlich schweigen..._

Sie glaubte, ihr Kopf würde platzen.

„Rei! Rei, hör zu!"

Shinji-kun... Das war Shinji-kuns Stimme...

Sie stemmte sich gegen den Lärm, war überrascht festzustellen, dass ihre beiden EVAs noch immer einigermaßen synchron agierten.

Gerade endete der Beschuss, begann der Staub sich zu legen.

_Wenn sie noch handeln wollten, dann jetzt..._

_Aber der Lärm in ihrem Kopf... diese Stimme, die ständig nach Asuka schrie... das konnte doch nicht der EVA sein... sollte es sich mit Einheit-02 ähnlich verhalten, wie mit Einheit-01? Sollten beide EVAs... beseelt sein...?_

Shinji selbst kämpfte gegen die Impulse aus den Tiefen seines EVAs.

_Der Blutdurst... der Hass... der Wunsch zu töten..._

_Rei steckte in Schwierigkeiten!_

Er musste ihr helfen, komme, was da wolle! Er musste ihr helfen!

Da war noch etwas... er hatte es bereits einmal wahrgenommen, eine weitere Präsenz... nicht Hass... keine dunkle Kälte, sondern ein warmer Hauch, fast schon eine Berührung, so als würde ihn jemand in die Arme schließen und gegen die Finsternis beschützen... jemand vertrautes…

Das Flüstern verstummte...

Er konnte wieder klar denken...

„Rei..."

Wenn er versuchte ihr zu helfen... nur wie? ... dann verließ er den Rhythmus...

_Was konnte er nur tun?_

„Rei!"

„Shinji..." drang es leise aus dem Lautsprecher.

Sie hatte ihn gehört...

Die Engel... sie tauchten aus der Staubwolke auf, der geringe Vorteil war vergeudet...

Aber die Musik lief noch... wenn er nicht im Rhythmus bleiben konnte... dann musste er improvisieren!

Shinji ließ EVA-01 zu EVA-02 hinüberspringen, umfasste den roten Mecha um die Hüfte, zog ihn an sich heran.

Rei spürte die Berührung, als läge der Arm um ihre eigene Hüfte.

„Was tust du?"

Sie stellte fest, dass ihre eigene Stimme imstande war, das laute Geschrei aus dem EVA zu übertönen, dass sie ihre eigenen Gedanken wieder zu hören imstande war, dass Shinji-kuns Gegenwart ihr die Kraft gab, die Panik niederzukämpfen, die nicht die ihre war!

„Nimm den linken!"

Shinji wirbelte Reis EVA herum, gab ihm Schwung, warf ihn auf den linken der beiden Zwillinge zu, raste selbst auf den anderen zu.

Jetzt waren sie wieder in Synchronität, handelten völlig spiegelverkehrt, deckten ihre Gegner mit Schlägen ein.

Die Engel schlugen zurück, doch die EVAs waren einen Sekundenbruchteil schneller, duckten sich unter den Krallenhieben zur Seite, unterliefen sie, schlugen kraftvoll zu, packten ihre Gegner, schleuderten sie zur Seite, setzten sogleich nach.

Die beiden Engel prallten mit den Rücken gegeneinander.

Ihre AT-Felder überlappten sich, neutralisierten sich kurzfristig.

Die Zwillinge verschmolzen wieder, formten einen größeren, breiteren Engel.

Schon waren die EVAs mit gezogenen PROG-Messern heran, stießen die Klingen in die beiden Herzen des Engels.

Die folgende Explosion riss sie von den Beinen, Shinji und Rei fanden sich in einem Gebäude wieder, welches ihre EVAs zur Hälfte durchschlagen hatten, Arme und Beine miteinander verknotet.

Dann erloschen die Bildschirme und Anzeigen in den Plugs, als die Akkus den letzten Rest gespeicherter Energie abgegeben hatten. Schlagartig sank die Synchronisation der Piloten mit den EVAs auf Null, verstummten die Schreie und das Flüstern völlig, verschwand auch die freundliche Präsenz, welche Shinji wahrgenommen hatte.

Shinji öffnete den Kreuzgurt, beugte sich nach vorn zum Funkgerät hin.

„Oh, Mann..." murmelte er. „Das wäre fast schiefgegangen... Rei, kannst du mich hören?"

„Ja, Shinji-kun."

„Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft."

„Ja, Shinji-kun."

Reis Stimme klang seltsam, so warm und freundlich...

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja."

„Und du hast gesagt, du könntest nicht tanzen..."

Ein befreiendes Lachen bahnte sich den Weg durch seine Kehle.

*** NGE ***

Die EVAs wurden geborgen und in den Hangar zurückgebracht.

Ritsuko Akagi begann sofort damit, das ursprüngliche Betriebssystem zu reinstallieren und die Kommandodateien wieder auf Asuka umzuschreiben, doch dies war kein großer Arbeitsvorgang, schließlich hatte sie die alten Daten auf den MAGI hinterlegt.

Mehr Arbeit würde die Reparatur der neuen Beschädigungen machen, aber auch das hielt sich in Grenzen.

Die beiden Piloten erhielten die nächsten beiden Tage frei, mussten sich aber dennoch bereithalten, sollte ein weiterer Engel auftauchen.

Shinjis Jubel darüber wurde im Lift nach oben von Reis Bemerkung, dass sie nur noch drei Wochen hatten, um sich auf die Abschlussprüfungen vorzubereiten, erstickt.

Seine Freude wich Nachdenklichkeit.

Sie hatten in der Zeit, die er auf die Schule von Tokio-3 ging, nicht wirklich etwas gelernt, der alte Lehrer, bei dem sie die meisten Fächer hatten, erzählte ja immer wieder dasselbe wie eine defekte Schallplatte, doch dies schloss nicht aus, dass ihre Prüfungen den eigentlich angesetzten Unterrichtsstoff behandeln würden, den sie sich ja auch mit Hilfe der Bücher hätten anlesen können.

Als er seine diesbezügliche Vermutung Rei unterbreitete, nickte diese.

„Das ist sogar wahrscheinlich, Shinji-kun. Die Abschlussprüfungen werden von insgesamt drei verschiedenen Lehrern kontrolliert. Wir sollten heute noch mit Lernen beginnen."

„Uh... und ich hatte gehofft, dass wir wirklich ein freies Wochenende hätten..."

„Shinji-kun, ich bin mit dem meisten Stoff auf dem Laufenden und muss lediglich die letzte Woche aufarbeiten, wir können jedoch alles noch einmal zusammen durchgehen."

„Hm, ja."

Rei hatte also im Gegensatz zu ihm keine Lücken... sicher würde sie die Prüfungen bestehen. Doch wenn er durchfiel, hieß das nicht nur, dass er die Klasse wiederholen musste, er würde auch mit anderen Schülern zusammenkommen und seine alten Freunde nicht sehen... und er würde nicht den halben Tag mit Rei in einem Raum verbringen können, auch wenn zwischen ihnen doch eine gewisse räumliche Entfernung bestand... nein, das wollte er ganz und gar nicht.

"Ja, wir können heute anfangen. Bei mir?"

„Ich..."

Rei machte eine Pause, erinnerte sich an die Anweisung des Kommandanten, Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragis Wohnung nicht mehr zu betreten. Außerdem war sie selbst ja jetzt auf Besuch vorbereitet.

„Nein, wir gehen zu mir."

„Ja, ahm, gut. Ich muss nur... uhm... ich muss nur kurz bei Misatos Wohnung vorbei und... uh... etwas erledigen... ich bin gegen... ahm, ist drei Uhr dir recht?"

„Natürlich, Shinji-kun."

Sie hatte doch den ganzen Tag zu ihrer Verfügung und es gab nichts, dass sie sonst hätte tun müssen. Natürlich hatte sie Zeit!

„Ahm, ja, schön. Ich will mich nur umziehen und... uhm... etwas kochen... und Misato eine Portion kaltstellen... und meine Sachen holen... und, uhm, Toji und Kensuke kurz anrufen..."

„Kriegsberichterstattung?"

„Wa...? Öh, ja, so kann man es wohl nennen... Kensuke quetscht mich nach jedem Einsatz immer so aus..."

Sie maß Shinji von oben bis unten. Er sah nicht sonderlich gequetscht aus - also wahrscheinlich wieder eine dieser Redewendungen. Vielleicht sollte sie bei Gelegenheit ein entsprechendes Lexikon studieren...

„Keine vertraulichen Informationen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Du darfst ihm keine vertraulichen Informationen am Telefon mitteilen, auch nicht über E-Mail oder mit der Post. Die Verbindungen werden von den MAGI überwacht."

„Uh... gut, dass mir das auch schon jemand sagt..."

„Ja."

„Ich will ihnen ja auch nur sagen, dass ich in Ordnung bin. Nach dem letzten Engel hatte Toji mich so besorgt angesehen... ich glaube, seit er bei mir im EntryPlug war, weiß er, wie gefährlich es ist."

„Suzuhara-kun scheint..."

Rei dachte nach, wie lautete doch gleich diese Redewendung...

„Er scheint eine harte Schale, aber einen weichen Kern zu haben."  
><em>‚Kern' war doch richtig – oder hieß es ‚weicher Keks'? <em>

„Ja... ahm... du hast ihn sicher auch mit Hikari gesehen."

„Das habe ich."

Und sie hätte gerne mit der Klassensprecherin getauscht, aber natürlich nur, wenn es sich anstatt um Suzuhara-kun um Shinji-kun gehandelt hätte, der ihre Hand gehalten hätte...

Sie trennten sich in der Bahnstation in der Nähe der Schule.

Während Rei in ihrem Zug in Richtung ihres Wohnviertels fuhr, saß sie nachdenklich auf der Bank, holte schließlich ihr Handy heraus und wählte aus dem Gedächtnis eine Nummer.

Es klickte in der Leitung, dann meldete sich eine junge Frauenstimme.

„Horaki."

„Ist... Hikari zu sprechen?"

Es hatte sie ein wenig Überwindung gekostet, den Vornahmen der Klassensprecherin auszusprechen, doch im Nachhinein wusste sie, dass es so richtig war. Vielleicht hatte Shinji-kun Recht, vielleicht sollten sie ihren Freunden ein Zeichen geben, dass sie den Einsatz überstanden hatten.

*** NGE ***

Misato marschierte im Eilschritt durch die Korridore des Hauptquartiers, öffnete mehrere Bürotüren, fand die Person, nach der sie Ausschau hielt, schließlich im Kommandoraum des Testcenters.

Ryoji Kaji stieß gerade mit Maya Ibuki auf den Sieg an, in ihren Tassen schwappte schwarzer Kaffee, den Kaji mit einem Schuss aus seinem Flachmann versetzt hatte, welcher jetzt leer auf dem Tisch stand. Der Alkohol hatte ihn - selbstverständlich in Maßen eingenommen - während der ersten Tage der Seereise warmgehalten, und nach dem Angriff des Engels, als sein Hubschrauber wieder auf dem Deck des Flugzeugträgers gelandet war, hatte er sich auch einen kräftigen Schluck gegönnt, schon allein, um seine Scheißangst herunterzuspülen, die ihn beim ersten Anblick des Riesenfisches überkommen hatte.

Als Kaji Misato hereinkommen sah, legte er plötzlich den Arm um die verdutzte Maya.

„Spiel mit", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, während er sie an sich heranzog.

„Ryoji Kaji, du kannst es einfach nicht lassen!" polterte Misato.

Kaji grinste jungenhaft und ließ Maya langsam los, zwinkerte ihr zu, wobei er darauf achtete, dass Misato dies nicht bemerkte.

„Ach, Katsuragi, wir wollten doch nur ein wenig feiern."

„Das sehe ich. Und auch noch hier, wo euch jeder im Hangar sehen kann!"

„Du weißt doch, dass ich das Risiko mag."

„Ja, ja... ich muss mit dir sprechen - sonst wäre ich schon längst wieder weg und hätte euch beide alleingelassen!"

Wieder zwinkerte Kaji Maya zu.

Es war schon seltsam, was für einen Aufstand Katsuragi machte, wo er ihr doch angeblich völlig egal war...

„Okay, Katsuragi-chan, was gibt´s? Möchtest du gerne mitfeiern?"

Das war wohl ein wenig zu viel des Guten gewesen, denn Misato lief vor Zorn rot an.

„Nein, verdammt! Es geht um Asuka!"

Schlagartig wurde Kaji ernst.

„Maya, entschuldige uns bitte."

„Ähm, ich muss ohnehin weg... Sempai braucht mich sicher bei den EVAs..."

Maya Ibuki verließ den Raum, in dem mit einem Mal dicke Luft zu herrschen schien.

Kaji wartete, bis die Tür zugefallen war, dann wandte er sich wieder Misato zu.

„Setz dich."

Er deutete auf den freien Stuhl neben sich.

„Nein, ich stehe lieber."

„Was möchtest du wissen?"

„Ich möchte von dir erfahren, was mit Asuka ist. Kaji, was verheimlichst du mir? Was ist los mit dem Mädchen, warum wolltest du nicht, dass sie und Shinji..."

„Du solltest dich wirklich setzen."

„So schlimm kann es schon nicht sein."

„Hängt davon ab."

„Dann fang endlich an zu erzählen. Ich muss wissen, woran ich bin. Shinji-kun sagte, sie hätte ihn mit dem Messer bedroht."

„Das habe ich auch schon... ich hätte es nicht... andererseits..."

„Hör auf mit dem Gestotter und rede endlich."

„Gut, gut, Katsuragi... konnte dir ja noch nie ´was abschlagen... Asuka, ja... schlimme Geschichte, wirklich schlimme Geschichte..."

„In Ordnung, spielst du jetzt den alten Jahrmarktswahrsager?"

„Nein... Ich fange am besten ganz vorn an... als Asuka vier Jahre alt war, starb ihre Mutter."

„Steht in der Akte."

„Aber nicht wie und warum."

„Selbstmord."

„Stimmt, aber in der Akte steht nicht die ganze Geschichte. Doktor Kyoko Soryu leitete die Forschungssektion von NERV-Deutschland, damals noch unter der Bezeichnung GEHIRN bekannt; sie war für die Entwicklung der EVA-Serienmodelle zuständig - oder besser, den Grundlagen der Serienproduktion... sie war auch als Testperson für die Synchronverbindung tätig. Und eines Tages erlitt sie einen schweren Nervenzusammenbruch während der Arbeit, ein gutes Vierteljahr lang war sie nicht ansprechbar, erst danach besserte sich ihr Zustand und die Ärzte ließen sie nach Hause in die Obhut ihres Mannes. Dieser hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit eine jüngere Geliebte genommen und machte keine Anstalten, sein Verhältnis zu verbergen. An dem Tag, an dem das für die Pilotenauswahl zuständige MARDUK-Institut Asukas Befähigung, einen EVA zu steuern, feststellte, beging Kyoko Soryu Selbstmord... und Asuka war die erste Person, welche die Tote fand... sie hatte sich an einem Deckenbalken ihres Zimmer erhängt..."

„Das ist furchtbar..." murmelte Misato.

„Ja, allerdings. Nach der Beerdigung nahmen Asukas Patentante und ihr Mann die Kleine erst einmal bei sich auf, denn Asuka weigerte sich, zu ihrem Vater zurückzukehren, der in ihren Augen ihre Mutter verraten hatte und für ihren Tod verantwortlich war. Später kam es zu einem richtigen Krieg um das Sorgerecht, bei dem ihre Pflegeeltern den längeren Atem hatten... Asukas Onkel ist ein hohes Tier in der Kommandoetage des UN-Nachrichtendienstes, angeblich hat er Doktor Langley einen kleinen abendlichen Besuch abgestattet... aber das ist wohl nicht so wichtig... Asuka kam dann auf eine Begabtenschule, wo sie letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht hat... sie hat den Stoff eines ganzen Jahres in der Hälfte der Zeit gelernt... das Mädchen ist hochintelligent..."

„Hm, ja. Und weiter?"

„Das Schlimmste kommt erst noch. Ich arbeite seit sechs Jahren für die deutsche NERV-Zweigstelle... seit Asukas zehntem Geburtstag war ich für ihre persönliche Sicherheit zuständig. Und kurz nachdem sie zwölf wurde, habe ich versagt..."

„Was ist passiert?"

Misato zog sich nun doch den Stuhl heran.

„Asuka hatte gerade mit der Abschlussklasse begonnen... sie war die jüngste dort, die anderen waren alle wenigstens drei Jahre älter... aber sie kam sehr gut mit ihnen aus, gehörte wirklich dazu, so schien es jedenfalls. Ihr bester Freund war ein Sechzehnjähriger namens Pietter... Pietter Fresenhark, vielleicht ihre erste Liebe… sein Vater ist im Stadtrat von Wilhelmshaven... sie und die Clique, zu der Fresenhark gehörte, haben oft zusammen für Prüfungen gelernt... deshalb hatte ich mir auch nichts dabei gedacht... ahm... Es war ein Dienstagnachmittag, Pietter hatte Asuka angerufen, dass sie, also die Gruppe, sich treffen wollten, um noch ein paar Notizen durchzugehen... für die nächste Woche stand ein wichtiger Test an... ich habe sie selbst hingefahren... die Fresenharks haben eine große Villa in der Arkologie, fast schon eine eigene kleine Welt mit einem Park dahinter und allem... ich setzte sie vor dem Haus ab, sie meinte, ich sollte nicht warten, hätte doch sicher wichtigeres zu tun, ihr Onkel würde sie schon abholen... also fuhr ich zurück... unterwegs fielen mir ein paar Dinge ein - ich hatte beim Vorbeifahren einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer geworfen, doch es war leer gewesen. Gut, hatte ich gedacht, vielleicht kommt der Rest ja später, oder vielleicht war Asuka zu früh... trotzdem hielt ich an und wartete, ob noch jemand kam. Doch zehn Minuten lang tauchte niemand vor der Tür der Fresenharks auf. Plötzlich wurde mir... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben sollte... so ein Gefühl von Vorahnung... Instinkt... irgendetwas stimmte nicht... Dann klingelte mein Telefon. Es war Jörg Peters, einer von Asukas Tutoren an der Universität – er ist später zu NERV-Deutschland gegangen… - ah… er fragte, ob Asuka bereits in der Fresenhark-Villa sei… ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie er an meine Nummer gekommen war… Er hätte zufällig gehört, wie zwei Angehörige der Lerngruppe sich darüber unterhalten hätten, dass Pietter angekündigt hätte, er würde heute von Asuka holen, worauf er schon so lange scharf wäre. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Peters musste mich nicht erst noch auffordern, nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ich sprang aus dem Wagen und lief zurück, klingelte an der Tür, doch niemand öffnete. Also trat ich die Tür ein, zog zugleich meine Waffe. Das Wohnzimmer war leer, ebenso die Küche... aus dem ersten Stock kam ein leises Keuchen... ich rannte die Treppe hinauf, trat die nächste Tür ein... und da fand ich die beiden... Pietter lag auf Asuka und... Katsuragi, er hatte sie vergewaltigt... Dieses verdammte Schwein..."

Misato sah die Tränen, die sich in Kajis Augenwinkeln sammelten, legte ihm betreten die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Kaji, lass gut sein."

„Nein, du sollst alles hören... Fresenhark hatte es geplant, er hatte alles vorbereitet... er hatte mit seinen Freunden gewettet, dass er bis zu den Prüfungen Asukas Unschuld genommen haben würde... er hatte ihr gleich nach dem Eintreten etwas zu trinken angeboten... Limonade... darin war eine Droge gewesen, die sie schläfrig und willenlos gemacht hatte... und dann hatte er sie in sein Zimmer gebracht und entkleidet und..."

Kaji verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Wenn ich nur eher reagiert hätte... wenn ich doch nur gleich umgekehrt wäre... wenn nicht erst dieser Anruf nötig gewesen wäre und ich gleich auf mein Bauchgefühl gehört hätte… so konnte ich ihn nur noch von ihr herunter- und aus ihr herausziehen... ich habe ihm einen Schlag mit dem Pistolengriff verpasst, der ihm die Nase gebrochen und mehrere Zähne ausgeschlagen hat... dann wickelte ich Asuka in die Decke und brachte sie ins Bad... und ich rief mein Büro an... keine fünf Minuten später standen zwei weitere Leute von NERV im Hausflur und kümmerten sich um Asuka... und dann erschien Asukas Onkel... ich hatte diesen Mann noch nie zuvor wütend erlebt... ich hatte Pietter mit dessen Gürtel an einen Stuhl gefesselt... mir war hundeelend und übel... das Bettlaken war voller Blutflecken und... der Junge hockte auf dem Stuhl, blutete aus Mund und Nase, hatte seine Hosen immer noch zwischen den Knien hängen... und Asukas Onkel... Larsen, Wolf Larsen... er schlug Fresenhark ins Gesicht und zwang ihm ein Geständnis ab, ließ nicht locker, bis der Junge alles erzählt hatte... Pietter heulte dicke Tränen, es täte ihm alles so leid, er wüsste nicht, was über ihn gekommen sei... ich habe ihm nicht geglaubt... Larsen brüllte ihn an, Asuka sei noch ein Kind... und dann hat er ihn kastriert..."

„Kastriert?" echote Misato.

„Ja."

Kaji machte eine Handbewegung, als fuchtele er mit einem Säbel herum.

„Einfach alles abgeschnitten... gab eine verdammte Sauerei... und Fresenhark brüllte, als ob... naja... ich hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm, nicht nachdem, was er getan hatte, nicht nachdem ich in Asukas Augen gesehen hatte... Larsen sah mich an, wies mich an, mich um den Bengel zu kümmern... dann ging er hinaus, um nach Asuka zu sehen..."

„Was hast du getan?"

„Ich habe ihm zwei Kugeln in den Kopf gejagt. Anschließend haben wir die Leiche in der Nordsee versenkt. Ein Aufräumteam des ODIN-Geheimdienstes hat das Haus wieder hergerichtet. Stadtrat Fresenhark weiß bis heute noch nicht, was mit seinem Sohn passiert ist..."

„Das ist schrecklich... Das arme Mädchen..."

„Danach schwor sie sich, nie wieder wehrlos zu sein. Sie ließ sich von ihrem Onkel Schießunterricht geben und im Messerkampf ausbilden. Deshalb hatte ich Sorge um Shinji-kun... dass er etwas Falsches sagen könnte, dass er vielleicht etwas tun könnte, das bei Asuka die Erinnerung wieder aufwecken könnte. Sie reagiert auf eine wahrgenommene Bedrohung mit der maximalen zur Verfügung stehenden Gewalt, verstehst du?"

„Kaji, das hättest du mir schon vor Tagen sagen müssen... das hätte in der Akte stehen müssen!"

„Befehl von ganz oben, Kommandant Ikari selbst hat eine Löschung der entsprechenden Einträge befohlen."

„Aber warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Katsuragi. Warum hat Ikari seinen eigenen Sohn bei Verwandten abgegeben, ihn dann nach zehn Jahren zu sich geholt und ignoriert ihn dennoch weiterhin? Warum gibt es keine Unterlagen bezüglich des Todes von Yui Ikari, Shinjis Mutter? Warum gibt es keine Sicherheitsaufzeichnungen von dem Tag, an dem Naoko Akagi starb? Warum lebt Rei Ayanami, das First Child, in einer heruntergekommenen Wohngegend der Stadt, oder besser, warum hat Ikari das Mädchen in ein dortiges Quartier gesteckt? Was befindet sich im TerminalDogma, den Anlagen tief unter uns, zu denen nur Ikari, Ritsuko und Fuyutsuki unbeschränkten Zutritt haben? Warum hat EVA-00 beim ersten Aktivierungslauf verrückt gespielt? Was ist so besonderes an Rei, dass ihre Verletzungen in Rekordzeit heilen? Und warum... warum waren die MARDUK-Einrichtungen, die ich in den letzten Monaten überprüft habe, alles nur leere Gebäude? Warum ist Ikari die letzten beiden Male, als das Hauptquartier direkt bedroht war, oder es zumindest sehr unklar war, ob die EVAs es schaffen würden, jedes Mal spurlos verschwunden?"

„Kaji, das... das sind eine Menge Fragen..."

„Ja, Katsuragi. Und ich habe vor, darauf eine Antwort zu finden, auf jede einzelne. Möchtest du mich begleiten, wenn ich einen Weg finden sollte, ins TerminalDogma vorzudringen?"

„Ich... ja, das würde ich gern. Ich möchte wissen, was hier wirklich geschieht... – Und was machen wir jetzt wegen Asuka? Du beschreibst sie wie eine tickende Zeitbombe."

„Normalerweise hat sie sich gut unter Kontrolle. Ich hoffe, dass sie sich im Griff hat, sobald sie sich eingelebt und den Stress des Ortswechsels hinter sich gebracht hat. Bisher dienten ihr Onkel und ihre Tante als stabilisierende Elemente. Und in Deutschland hatte sie ein vertrautes Umfeld mit Doktor Myers und Jörg Peters."

„Wer ist das?"

„Einer der Techniker in der deutschen Zweigstelle, noch so ein Wunderkind, etwa fünf Jahre älter, war auf der Uni Asukas Tutor und Nachhilfelehrer und hat nach der Schule eine Ausbildung bei NERV begonnen. Trotz des Altersunterschiedes und des Debakels mit Fresenhark hat Asuka zu ihm Vertrauen gefasst wie zu einem älteren Bruder."

„Soll ich seine Versetzung nach Japan in die Wege leiten? Vielleicht könnte es Asuka helfen?"

„Glaube nicht, sie wollte die deutsche Crew nicht einmal nach ihrem Eintreffen in Tokio-3 anrufen. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn, als wollte sie alles hinter sich zurücklassen, um sich nicht mehr damit befassen zu müssen. – Ich kann nur mein Bestes tun und auf Asuka achtgeben."

„Hm, Stabilität…" murmelte Misato. „Ich überlege mir etwas."

„Katsuragi…"

„Und wegen der anderen Sache – ich komme auf dich zurück."

*** NGE ***

Shinji hatte die Wohnung aufgeräumt, den Pinguin gefüttert, Essen gekocht, eine große Portion für Misato in den Kühlschrank gestellt, selbst etwas gegessen, noch einmal geduscht, sich umgezogen und erst mit Toji und dann mit Kensuke gesprochen, während er seine Schultasche gepackt hatte.

Er sah auf die Uhr, als er den Hörer auflegte.

Erst zwei Uhr...

Rei erwartete ihn erst um drei. Für die Fahrt brauchte er eine Viertelstunde... besser er ging noch etwas eher los zur Haltestelle... zwanzig Minuten...

Seine beiden Freunde hatten sehr erleichtert geklungen, dass er in Ordnung war. Die ganze Woche über war die Schule ausgefallen, für die Schüler in Tokio-3 allerdings kein großer Grund zur Freude, bedeutete es doch, dass sie während eines Engelalarms die Bunker nicht verlassen durften. Aber wenigstens hatte es keine neuen Hausaufgaben gegeben... Kensuke bestand natürlich darauf, am nächsten Schultag über alles genauestens aufgeklärt zu werden... na, die beiden würden staunen, wenn er ihnen von der messerschwingenden Asuka erzählte!

_Asuka... das Gesicht eines Engels, doch dahinter das Herz eines Teufels..._

Es wollte gar nicht später werden...

Ihm fiel sein Vorhaben ein, Rei etwas mitzubringen.

Schnell schrieb er Misato eine Nachricht, damit sie wusste, wo er war. Er hatte allerdings keine große Lust, ihr über den Weg zu laufen, noch zu deutlich erinnerte er sich an ihren zweifelnden Blick, als er ihr von Asukas Drohungen erzählt hatte, ihre Vorwürfe hallten ihm immer noch in den Ohren nach.

*** NGE ***

Rei blickte zur Uhr, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

Auch in der letzten Woche war ihre Klingel nicht gerichtet worden, langsam fragte sie sich, ob der Hausmeister, der angeblich für den ganzen Block zuständig war, überhaupt existierte.

Es war Punkt drei, das konnte nur Shinji-kun sein, er schien einen starken Hang zur Pünktlichkeit zu haben..

Sie ging nicht zur Tür, sie lief, riss die Tür auf...

Von einem Sekundenbruchteil zum anderen bremste sie ab, wechselte wieder zu ihrer normalen Geschwindigkeit über.

Draußen stand tatsächlich Shinji-kun... und er hielt ihr einen Strauß leuchtender bunter Blumen entgegen.

„Hallo, Shinji-kun", hauchte sie.

_Warum klang ihre Stimme so schwach und dünn...?_

„Uhm, Rei, die sind für dich... und die hier auch..."

Er überreichte ihr die Blumen, sowie eine Vase, die er ebenfalls im Geschäft erstanden hatte.

Ursprünglich hatte er überlegt, ihr einen Strauß roter Rosen mitzubringen - sein Taschengeld hätte für ein halbes Dutzend gereicht, ohne dass er das Geburtstagsgeld hätte angreifen müssen -, aber das hätte sie falsch verstehen können... also hatte er für sie einen großen bunten Strauß Wildblumen gekauft, frische leuchtende Blumen, die ihre Wohnung hoffentlich freundlicher gestalten würden, dazu eine Vase für die Blumen, die recht preisgünstig gewesen war. Er glaubte nicht, dass Rei selbst eine Vase besaß - und die Teekanne war nun doch kein geeigneter Platz in seinen Augen.

Zögernd nahm Rei die Blumen entgegen.

Wie bunt und farbenprächtig der Strauß war... und so viele Blumen... wenn sie von den Preisen der Artikel im nahen Supermarkt ausging, musste Shinji-kun ein Vermögen für sie ausgegeben haben, Blumen waren doch sicher teuer... und so viele... und wie sie dufteten... Erde... Gras... der Wind...

Es war das erste Mal, dass ihr jemand Blumen brachte. Und es war das erste Mal, dass jemand ihr etwas gab, das keinen eigenen Zweck erfüllte wie Nahrung, Kleidung und Schulhefte...

Shinji stand immer noch auf der Schwelle, fühlte sich so nervös, wie er sich nicht einmal beim ersten Mal, als er in einen EVA gestiegen war, gefühlt hatte. Hoffentlich gefielen ihr die Blumen... hoffentlich hatte sie keine Allergie dagegen... hoffentlich mochte sie die Farben... hoffentlich hatte er sich nicht zu viel herausgenommen...

„Ich... uhm... ich hoffe, sie... uh... gefallen dir."

Rei blinzelte heftig, um die Tränenflüssigkeit zu vertreiben, die sich in ihren Augen angesammelt hatte.

„Ja, sehr, Shinji-kun... Sie sind wunderschön..."

Sie schluckte.

„Komm doch herein..."

Shinji betrat das Apartment, zog sich automatisch die Schuhe aus und stellte sie neben Reis.

Sie mochte die Blumen... sie fand sie wunderschön... wunderschön... aber die Blumen waren bei weitem nicht so schön wie sie... und wenn er ein wenig Rückgrat besessen hätte, hätte er ihr dies auch gesagt...

„Ahm, die müssen ins Wasser."

„Ja."

Rei verschwand in der Küche.

Shinji sah sich in ihrem Schlafraum um, der Raum war immer noch so spartanisch eingerichtet, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, allerdings war er jetzt sauber und aufgeräumt und das Fenster war offensichtlich geputzt worden. Er folgte Rei in die Küche, wo sie den Blumenstrauß gerade in der Vase auf die Ablage neben der Spüle stellte.

„Vielen Dank, Shinji-kun."

„Freut... uhm... freut mich, dass sie dir gefallen."

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr."

„Ich dachte, ahm, etwas Farbe könnte... ähm..."

„Ja."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

Shinji war, als würde er schmelzen.

Ja, vor ihm stand ein wahrer Engel, es fehlten nur fedrige Flügel.

„Ich koche uns Tee."

„Soll ich nicht besser?"

Nicht, dass sie sich wieder verbrannte...

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich werde vorsichtig sein."

„Ahm, ja."

Er setzte sich auf den Platz unter dem schmalen Fenster, stellte seine Tasche neben sich und holte rein mechanisch seine Bücher und Unterlagen heraus, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

„Ich, ahm, ich habe mit Toji und Kensuke gesprochen, ahm, nur um sicherzugehen... uh, sie sagen, dass während des Alarms kein Unterricht stattgefunden hat..."

„Ja."

Rei hatte ähnliches von der Klassensprecherin gehört. Hikari hatte sichtlich erleichtert geklungen, als sie erfuhr, dass Shinji-kun und sie selbst unverletzt geblieben waren, hatte dann sogleich nachgeschoben, dass es auch unter den Mitschülern keine Verletzten gegeben hatte.

Rei bereitete die Tassen vor und stellte die Kanne mit dem Wasser auf die Kochplatte.

„Wir können gleich beginnen. Oder hast du Hunger?"

„Uh, nein, ich habe gerade etwas gegessen..."

Shinji überlegte. Rei wollte ihm doch nicht etwa etwas kochen? Oder wollte sie sich selbst etwas machen? Er hätte ihr doch auch etwas mitbringen können... wenn er gewusst hätte...

„Falls doch, habe ich hier etwas."

Sie öffnete die Tür des Hängeschrankes, präsentierte ihrem Besucher ihre Einkäufe.

Shinji staunte nicht schlecht, als er die Kekspackungen, die haltbaren Kuchen und all die anderen Sachen sah.

„Das... das ist ja eine ganze Menge..."

„Ja. Wir werden auch viel zu tun haben, um uns auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten... Tee ist doch das richtige, oder? Ich habe auch Limonade oder Fruchtsaft..."

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich wieder unsicher.

„Nein, nein, ich trinke gerne Tee."

„Gut, ich habe jetzt verschiedene Sorten."

Shinji lehnte sich zurück.

Rei hatte also eingekauft... und da sie selbst solche Sachen bisher nicht benötigt hatte und da sie ansonsten keinen Besuch erhielt, konnte das ja nur bedeuten, dass sie die Sachen eingekauft hatte, weil sie damit rechnete, dass er öfters vorbeikam... und das fand Shinji irgendwie absolut großartig!

*** NGE ***

Nach einem arbeitsamen Nachmittag kehrte Shinji in die Wohnung zurück, die er sich mit Misato teilte. Sie war bereits da und erwartete ihn mit ernster Miene.

Shinji ahnte übles, jetzt kamen sicher neue Vorwürfe, vielleicht hatte Asuka ihr sogar irgendwelche neuen Märchen aufgetischt... so brav, wie die Rothaarige sich in Misatos Gegenwart gab, musste diese ihr ja glauben!

„Shinji..." setzte Misato an und konnte ihre ernste Miene nicht mehr aufrechterhalten, zog ein völlig trauriges Gesicht. „Shinji-kun, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen... Kaji hat mir alles erzählt."

_Kaji-san... er hatte Misato über Asuka aufgeklärt... wunderbar! Dieser Kaji schien wirklich in Ordnung zu sein! Misato wusste jetzt, dass Asuka nur Theater spielte..._

„Ist gut." murmelte Shinji und hoffte, dass es damit aus der Welt war, das Ganze war ihm so schon peinlich genug.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich hätte dir zuhören sollen... du warst immer ehrlich zu mir und hättest es verdient gehabt."

„Misato, bitte, vergessen wir es einfach, ja?"

„Ahm, gut... aber du darfst auch Asuka nicht böse sein, sie hat alles auf der anderen Seite der Erdkugel zurückgelassen… und dieses Mädchen hat viel hinter sich... sie hat wirklich Schlimmes durchgemacht..."

„Und deshalb bedroht sie mich?"

„Ich... ach, Shinji-kun, vergib ihr das. Ich werde mit ihr sprechen, sicher kommt ihr miteinander aus."

„Ja, vielleicht..."

_... wenn die Hölle einfror..._

Asuka hatte also viel hinter sich... und er? Er hatte seine Mutter vor zehn Jahren verloren und seinen Vater eigentlich auch... er war gezwungen worden, ohne Ausbildung mit einem ihm völlig unbekannten Mecha in den Kampf gegen einen Außerirdischen zu ziehen... und er hatte immer noch einen dicken blauen Fleck über den Rippen in der Form eines Schuhes! Asuka hatte wirklich Glück, dass er nicht der nachtragende, rachsüchtige Typ war...

*** NGE ***

Am nächsten Nachmittag erzählte er Rei von Misatos Äußerung, sie würden nach einem klärenden Gespräch sicher mit Asuka auskommen.

Reis Antwort fiel knapp und emotionslos aus:

„Wenn man es mir befiehlt."

Dann warf sie einen Blick auf den Blumenstrauß, den Shinji-kun ihr an diesem Tag mitgebracht hatte und der auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Küche zwischen ihnen stand.

„Shinji-kun, du darfst nicht so viel für mich ausgeben."

„Ich möchte es aber... ahm... ich möchte deine Wohnung in ein Blumenmeer verwandeln... ich möchte, dass du etwas hast, an dem du dich erfreuen kannst... uhm..."

„Dann genügt es, wenn du herkommst."

„Uhm..."

Sie wandten sich beide errötend wieder den Aufgaben zu, die sie an diesem Tag abzuarbeiten sich vorgenommen hatten.

*** NGE ***

Am nächsten Tag in der Schule traf Shinji sich mit seinen Freunden in der Mittagspause auf dem Dach der Schule, ebenfalls anwesend waren Rei und Hikari, woran eigentlich nur Kensuke Anstoß zu nehmen schien, der auf einem reinen Jungentreffen beharren wollte, bis Toji ihm spaßeshalber die Faust unter die Nase hielt - schließlich war Rei Shinjis Freundin, und Hikari versorgte ihn seit jüngstem mit Mittagessen, da durfte man sich schließlich nicht undankbar zeigen!

Dafür horchte Kensuke Shinji dann bis ins kleinste Detail über den letzten Einsatz aus. Als Shinji erwähnte, dass er und Rei mehrere Tage und Nächte in einem Zimmer verbracht hatten, bekamen die drei anderen - Toji, Kensuke und Hikari - rote Ohren und starrten erst ihn und dann Rei an. Shinji überging es und erzählte von den Tanzübungen und dem dahinterstehenden Plan. Und er erzählte von Asuka.

„Bedroht hat sie dich?" schimpfte Toji. „So ein Miststück! Die soll mir mal in die Finger kommen... ach nee, das ist dumm..."

„Was denn?" fragte Shinji.

Toji lächelte verlegen.

„Ich schlage keine Mädchen."

„Das ist auch gut so!" erklärte Hikari. „Aber wie sie mit dir umgesprungen ist, das war wirklich nicht nett, als ob sie gleich das Kommando übernehmen wollte."

„Das trifft es wohl."

„Naja, mein Alter, aber wenn sie schon einen Schulabschluss hat, hast du doch wenigstens hier vor ihr Ruhe, was? Da bekommen die langweiligen Unterrichtsstunden mit den Monologen zum Second Impact ganz neue Qualität, oder?"

„Uh, ja, glaub schon..."

So ziemlich alles war besser, als einer messerschwingenden Irren ausgeliefert zu sein, egal wie schwer diese es gehabt hatte...

Sie gingen wieder nach unten in den Klassenraum. Dort erwartete sie eine Überraschung:

Der alte Lehrer war bereits anwesend, obwohl die Unterrichtsstunde noch gar nicht begonnen hatte. Grund dafür war die Vorstellung einer neuen Mitschülerin. Diese stand an der Tafel und schrieb dort gerade ihren Namen auf.

_Standard-Schuluniform..._

_Lange gebräunte Beine, die in den weißen Strümpfen noch mehr zur Geltung kamen..._

_Strahlend blaue Augen..._

_Feuerrotes schulterlanges Haar..._

_Asuka Soryu Langley..._

„Kneif mich mal einer..." murmelte Shinji.

„Wow, ist die hübsch!" flüsterte Kensuke.

Toji knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Shinji, ist sie das?"

„J-j-j-ja."

„Ken, hör auf zu sabbern, das ist der Feind!"

„Was?"

Kensuke war damit beschäftigt, seine beschlagenen Brillengläser zu putzen.

„Ich will bis übermorgen umfassendes Bildmaterial. Wenn sie sich nur einen Schnitzer leistet, wenn sie unseren Freund auch nur böse ansieht... dann sorgen wir dafür, dass sie von der Schule fliegt!"

Toji schlug sich mit der Faust in die offene Handfläche.

Asuka wandte sich den Neuankömmlingen zu.

„Oh, Shinji, da bist du ja... und du auch, Rei."

Der erste Teil ihrer Aussage war voller Wärme und Freundlichkeit, die jedoch völlig aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden waren, als sie beim letzten Wort angelangt war.

„Ich bin so froh, in eure Klasse gekommen zu sein!"

„Uh, was... was machst du hier?"

„Ach..."

Sie zog ein trauriges Gesicht.

„Das japanische Schulministerium weigert sich, meinen deutschen Abschluss anzuerkennen. Und Kommandant Ikari ist immer noch nicht zurück, um diesbezüglich ein Machtwort zu sprechen."

Ihre Stimme klang zuckersüß.

Doch dieses Mal fiel Shinji nicht im Ansatz darauf herein, sondern wahrte Distanz, blieb dabei in Reis direkter Nähe, damit jeder Angriff von Seiten Asukas auf einen von ihnen vom anderen abgeblockt werden konnte.

„Ist die süß!" flüsterte Kensuke wieder verträumt und wurde von Toji mit einem Ellenbogenstoß in die Realität zurückgeholt.

Hikari trat auf Asuka zu.

„Hallo, ich bin Hikari Horaki, die Klassensprecherin, wenn du Fragen hast, wende dich ruhig an mich."

„Oh, ja, freut mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen. Ah, wo kann ich mich hinsetzen?"

„Such dir einen Platz aus, es sind genug frei."

„Ja, danke. - Und ihr seid sicher Shinjis Freunde, oder?"

„Sie hat mich angesehen..."

„Schnauze, Ken!"

„Uhm, Asuka, das sind Toji und Kensuke."

„Hi." grollte Toji und versuchte ihr mit einem finsteren Blick mitzuteilen, dass jeder Angriff auf Shinji ein Angriff gegen ihn war.

„Hallo! Ich bin Kensuke Aida..." erklärte Kensuke mit schmachtendem Blick und fing sich dafür Ellenbogenstöße von zwei Seiten - von Toji und Hikari - ein.

„Schön, schön..." lächelte Asuka und sah sich um, steuerte dann zielstrebig den Platz hinter dem Pult an, auf dem Shinjis Tasche stand.

Das Blut wich aus Shinjis Gesicht.

_Das konnte doch nicht sein... wie sollte er denn... wie sollte er den Tag überstehen mit ihr in seinem Nacken... Da half nur eins - schnelle Improvisation._

„Ich komme zu dir", flüsterte er in Richtung Reis, machte mehrere große Schritte, riss seine Tasche von seinem alten Pult und schwang sie auf das Pult hinter Reis Fensterplatz.

Der alte Lehrer beobachtete das Ganze nur stirnrunzelnd.

_Die Jugend von heute... das erinnerte ihn an die Zeit direkt vor dem Impact, als_... und schon begann er mit seinem Monolog, als die Glocke läutete und die Stunde begann.

Asuka blickte wütend auf Shinjis Rücken, welcher Glück hatte, dass ihr Blick keine Löcher bohren konnte.

_Third hatte sich gerade noch aus dem Staub gemacht. Und seine beiden bescheuerten Freunde waren ebenso wenig in ihrer direkten Reichweite wie die Klassensprecherin mit den vielen Sommersprossen... warum hatte Misato nur darauf bestehen müssen, dass sie zur Schule ging, reichte es nicht, dass sie ihre Vorstellung durchschaut hatte? Musste sie ihr jetzt auch noch daraus, dass sie Probleme mit den japanischen Schriftzeichen hatte, einen Strick drehen? Aber wenigstens war ihr EVA nicht beschädigt worden. _

_Und wenigstens hatte First nichts von sich zurückgelassen..._

*** NGE ***

Da nun drei Piloten zur Verfügung standen, war der Plan für die Tests geändert worden, so dass jeder Pilot nur noch zeitversetzt an jedem dritten Tag zum Synchrontraining erscheinen musste, solange Doktor Akagi keine Kreuztest oder ähnliches ansetzte.

An diesem Nachmittag war Shinji dran, sein Synchronwert blieb jedoch konstant, egal wie sehr Akagi ihn anspornte, sich zu konzentrieren.

Im Nachhinein war er froh, dass Rei und er sich das Wochenende über mit den Aufgaben beschäftigt hatten, für den nächsten Tag plante Doktor Akagi die ersten Reaktivierungstests für EVA-00, so dass ein gemeinsames Lernen erst am übernächsten Tag wieder möglich sein würde.

Shinjis Kopf schwirrte vor Wissensfetzen - mathematische Formeln, physikalische Grundsätze, Passagen aus literarischen Texten... vielleicht sollte er vorschlagen, bei der Benotung in Sport mit EVA-01 auftauchen zu dürfen, dann würde er mit Sicherheit ein paar Rekorde schlagen...

Als er sich duschen und umziehen wollte, musste er feststellen, dass im Umkleideraum Umbaumaßnahmen stattfanden: Die Seitenwand zum benachbarten Lagerraum war herausgebrochen worden, so dass der Raum größer wurde, ferner war ein langer Wandschirm quer durch den Raum gespannt worden.

Anscheinend hatte endlich jemand erkannt, dass NERV EVA-Piloten beider Geschlechter hatte.

„Super", murmelte Shinji sarkastisch und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Sachen und einem freien Waschraum.

Das Abendessen mit Misato verlief schweigsam, Shinji stocherte in seinem Essen herum und Misato grinste immer wieder, als wüsste sie etwas, dass sie gerne mitgeteilt hätte, aber nicht durfte.

Am folgenden Tag begann die Schule ganz normal, nur dass Shinji nun ebenfalls am Fenster saß und Hikari auch sogleich den Sitzplan entsprechend änderte.

Kensuke schlich mit bereiter Kamera durch die Schule, um von Asuka Bilder zu machen, sobald diese auftauchte - wie sich herausstellte, hatte diese bereits nach dem ersten Tag einen Haufen männlicher Verehrer, was wiederum Toji Shinji leise erzählte.

Toji und Kensuke planten, mit den Fotos ein Vermögen zu machen, indem sie sie an die Mitschüler weiterverkauften.

„Sag mal, Shinji, so schlimm kommt sie mir gar nicht vor", brummte Toji.

„Sie tut nur so, glaub mir."

„Ich glaube dir alles - okay, fast alles. Wollte das nur mal erwähnen. Vielleicht hat sie ja eine Standpauke bekommen."

Shinji hob nur die Schultern.

Kensuke kam hereingestürmt.

„Leute... auf dem Schulhof!" keuchte er und lief zu seinem Platz, um den Film zu wechseln.

Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando hin stürmten die Schüler zu den Fenstern.

„Das ist ja die neue!" - „Und dieser Schläger, Masamoto..."

„Sieh dir das an", murmelte Toji.

*** NGE ***

Die Dinge liefen schlecht für Masamoto, dem früheren Tyrannen der Tokio-3-High.

Seinem Vater war die Geschichte von der Schlägerei zu Ohren gekommen und dass er Rei Ayanami - diese bleiche Schlampe - angegriffen hätte. Und da sein Alter offenbar einen gewaltigen Anschiss von seinem Vorgesetzten bei NERV bekommen hatte, hatte er diesen sogleich an seinen Sohn weitergegeben, ihm das Taschengeld gänzlich gestrichen und die Schlüssel für sein Motorrad einkassiert.

Seitdem er von der rotäugigen Hexe fertiggemacht worden war, nahm ihn zudem kaum jemand noch ernst an der Schule, niemand ließ ihn mehr die Hausaufgaben abschreiben und die jüngeren Schüler taten sich zusammen und bildeten Blöcke, sobald er in ihre Nähe kam.

_Wirklich zum Kotzen..._

Und dieser blöde Suzuhara stolzierte mit seiner sommersprossigen Freundin, der Klassensprecherin der 2-A, händchenhaltend über das Schulgelände... wahrscheinlich war sie genauso bescheuert wie Suzuhara selbst.

Sobald er auch nur in die Nähe dieser Ayanami kam, tauchte auf seinem Oberkörper wieder der rote Punkt eines Laserzielgerätes auf, der ihm sagen zu wollen schien, dass er besser wieder umkehrte. Die rotäugige Tusse sollte ihm nur an einem Ort über den Weg laufen, wo ihre Leibwächter kein freies Schussfeld hatten... oder besser noch, wo sie sie gar nicht sehen konnten...

Dann lief ihm diese neue Schülerin über den Weg... feuerrotes Haar, blaue Augen, sonnengebräunte Haut, Beine vom Boden bis zum Hintern und eine Oberweite, wie viele ältere Mädchen, die Masamoto kannte, sie nicht besaßen. Dass er nicht zu sabbern anfing, war möglicherweise einer der wenigen Anhaltspunkte dafür, dass er kein schlechtgekleideter Gorilla, sondern ein Angehöriger der Spezies Homo Sapiens war. Allerdings zog er die Neue in Gedanken bereits aus. Ob diese Bräune wohl nahtlos war...?

Und das Beste daran war, dass sie seinen angeknacksten Ruf noch nicht kannte und deshalb problemlos einzuschüchtern sein dürfte!

Masamoto stellte sich ihr also gleich hinter dem Schultor in den Weg, bemühte sich, gleichsam lässig und furchteinflößend zu wirken, als er auf sie herabblickte.

„Hi, Süße, neu hier?"

Die Rothaarige blieb stehen, musterte ihn von oben bis unten, verzog dann verächtlich das Gesicht.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, du Affe."

Masamoto lief vor Zorn dunkelrot an.

_Dieses kleine Miststück! Na, der würde er es zeigen, die würde schon sehen, was sie davon hatte! Der sah man doch schon von weitem an, dass sie keine reinblütige Japanerin war..._

Kraftvoll ließ er seine schmierige Pranke auf ihre Schulter sinken, übte genug Druck aus, dass die meisten Menschen vor Überraschung in die Knie gegangen wären.

„Nee, Kleine, wenn du hier durch willst, kostet dich das was... Wegzoll! Gib mir dein Essensgeld... du könntest mir natürlich auch dein Höschen zeigen, hätte ich auch nichts ´gegen."

Dabei lachte er kehlig.

Nur gab die Rothaarige nicht unter dem Druck seiner Hand nach...

Im nächsten Moment spürte Masamoto einen scharfen Schmerz im Knie, knickte ein, heulte auf vor Schmerz.

_Sie hatte ihn getreten... tat das weh... das Miststück hatte ihn getreten... voll gegen sein Knie..._

Der nächste Tritt folgte, landete wuchtig in Masamotos Kronjuwelen, ließ ihn noch lauter aufheulen. Tränen verschleierten seine Sicht. Blind wischte er mit der linken Hand durch die Luft, um sie zu packen zu kriegen, während er die andere gegen seinen schmerzenden Unterleib presste.

Dann folgte ein dritter Tritt, als die Rothaarige mit einem hohen Kick ihre Schuhsohle mitten in seinem Gesicht platzierte, dabei seine Nase zerschmetterte und ihm den Kiefer brach.

Masamoto flog halb ohnmächtig zurück.

Asuka strich ihren Rock glatt.

„Zufrieden mit dem, was du gesehen hast?" flüsterte sie, dann trat sie dem Fleischklops so kräftig wie sie konnte in die Rippen und bedauerte, ihm nicht ihre Initialen in den Wanst schlitzen zu können, aber Misato hatte ihr ja den Gebrauch ihres Messers strengstens untersagt...

Gemessenen Schrittes ging sie auf das Schulgebäude zu, ließ den größeren und breiteren und auch viel schwereren älteren Jungen, dessen Gesicht ein einziger blutiger Matsch zu sein schien, achtlos liegen.

Drinnen wurde Asuka sofort von einer großen Zahl Zeugen ihrer Aktion umringt, darunter ihre Verehrer, welche sie nun mit einem Hauch von Unglauben anblickten, und viele frühere Opfer Masamotos, vor allem Mädchen, die er belästigt und ihres Essensgeldes erleichtert hatte. Für diese war Asuka die Heldin der Schule.

Lachend und scherzend bahnte sie sich ihren Weg zum Klassenzimmer.

Endlich bekam sie die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie verdiente. Und wenn sie geahnt hätte, wie wenig dazu nötig war, hätte sie dem Fleischkloß noch ein paar Schläge mehr verpasst... ihr Onkel hatte ihr schließlich nicht nur Tritte, sondern auch Handkantenschläge und Ellenbogenstöße beigebracht, die an der richtigen Stelle angebracht fatale Wirkung entfalten konnten...

Wie eine Königin zog Asuka in den Klassenraum ein.

Sie hatte den gefürchteten Masamoto fertiggemacht! Die Schüler umringten sie auch hier wie eine Traube, umlagerten ihren Platz, wollten wissen, wo sie das gelernt hatte, ob sie den Schwarzen Gürtel besaß, ob sie vielleicht schon auf Meisterschaften angetreten war und vieles mehr. Ganz bescheiden ließ Asuka die Bemerkung fallen, dass dies zu den Dingen gehörte, die ihr während ihrer vieljährigen Ausbildung zur EVA-Pilotin beigebracht worden waren.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menschentraube, einige Mitschüler blickten zu Ikari und Ayanami hinüber und fragten sich, ob diese beiden auch so derartigem fähig waren - aber wenn sie es waren, warum hatte dann erst Asuka Soryu Langley an die Schule kommen müssen, um für Ordnung zu sorgen? Dass Toji bereits mit dem Schläger aneinandergeraten war, vergaßen sie dabei, ebenso wie sie bequemerweise vergaßen, dass Rei Masamotos Ruf bereits mit einer einfachen Handbewegung praktisch zerstört hatte, bevor Asuka aufgetaucht war.

„Mensch, spielt die sich auf", murmelte Toji.

Shinji nickte.

„Das genießt sie."

„Bestätigt." kam es von Rei.

Hikari stand immer noch am Fenster und sah zu Masamoto hinunter, der immer noch auf dem Pflaster des Schulhofes lag, eine Hand gegen den Schritt gepresst, die andere auf sein Gesicht, sein rechtes Bein stand in einem unnatürlichen Winkel ab, der nur bedeuten konnte, dass es gebrochen war. Ihr Mitgefühl war vorhanden, hielt sich aber in Grenzen.

„Ob er einen Arzt braucht?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Das war keine Schlägerei, sondern eine Hinrichtung."

Toji trat neben sie, berührte sie sanft an der Schule und drehte sie um.

„Ich glaube, ich habe ein paar Zähne fliegen sehen. - Ah, da kommt schon die Schulkrankenschwester."

Er verspürte kein Bedauern für den älteren Jungen, das war ohnehin mal fällig gewesen. Allerdings konnte er sich jetzt auch ein Bild von Soryus Fähigkeiten machen - Shinji hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben.

Den ganzen Vormittag über saß Asuka mit strahlendem Lächeln an ihrem Platz, während der Pausen ließ sie sich von ihren Fans huldigen. In der zweiten Stunde wurde sie zur Direktorin gerufen, kehrte aber schon bald zurück, ohne dass sich an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck etwas geändert hätte.

Kensuke teilte Shinji in der nächsten Pause mit, dass er Misato über den Hof hatte gehen sehen, bevor Asuka zum Direktor zitiert worden war.

Als die letzte Schulstunde vorbei war, schlenderte Asuka an Shinjis Pult vorbei, lächelte ihn an und flüsterte ihm fast zärtlich zu: „Wir sehen uns, Shinji-kun!"

„Urgh..." machte Shinji. Sein Herz schien erst wieder schlagen zu wollen, als Asuka den Klassenraum verlassen hatte.

Auf Reis Stirn bildete sich eine tiefe Falte, als sie die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

Soryu stand es definitiv nicht zu, ihren Freund Shinji-kun zu nennen! Das durfte nur sie! Gut, auch Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi durfte ihn so nennen, Hikari vielleicht auch, solange sie nicht zu freundlich wurde, aber Soryu nicht, wirklich nicht!

Ein leises Grollen entrann ihrer Kehle, welches ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer als den Namen der neuen EVA-Pilotin hätte interpretieren können.

„R-Rei... ist alles... in Ordnung?"

Rei blickte zu ihm, die Zornesfalte auf ihrer Stirn glättete sich.

„Ja, Shinji-kun."

„Uh... ahm... gut... dann, äh, dann bringe ich dich noch ein Stück."

Sie nickte, verließ Seite an Seite mit ihm den Klassenraum.

*** NGE ***

Auf dem Rückweg trödelte Shinji ein wenig, fuhr einige Umwege mit seinem Fahrrad, kaufte noch ein paar Dinge für das Abendessen ein, das er zuzubereiten gedachte, wenn Misato von ihrer Schicht kam, griff dabei in eine Lache ausgelaufener Currysoße, weil er mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war.

Hoffentlich gab bei den Reaktivierungstests keine Komplikationen... andererseits war EVA-00 noch weit davon entfernt, wieder voll einsatzfähig zu sein, was die Gefahr eines Amoklaufes doch stark reduzierte… Aber vielleicht könnte er ja gegen Abend noch einmal im Hauptquartier vorbeischauen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es Rei gutging, und sich dann von Misato mit zurücknehmen lassen.

Schließlich kam er daheim an, fuhr mit dem Fahrrad im Aufzug nach oben - es passte mehr schlecht als recht in die Liftkabine, aber er hatte keine Lust, es die Stufen in den vierten Stock hochzuschleppen.

_Seltsam... Rei wohnte auch im vierten Stock..._ diese Ähnlichkeit war ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen...

Das Rad konnte er im Hausflur stehen lassen, in seinem Zimmer wäre es auch etwas eng geworden. Er nahm die Einkäufe vom Gepäckträger und trug sie in die Wohnung, stolperte noch im Korridor fast über einen großen Karton.

„Nanu?" entfuhr es ihm.

Er stellte die Einkaufstüte auf den Tisch und sah sich um.

Der ganze Korridor war zugestellt mit Kartons und Kisten, alles noch zugeklebt oder zugenagelt.

_Was war denn hier los?_

Mit einem schnellen Blick vergewisserte er sich, auch in der richtigen Wohnung zu sein, indem er die Zahl der Kühlschränke in der Küche feststellte.

Langsam ging er zwischen den Kartons hindurch, als er Wasserrauschen hörte.

_Wahrscheinlich nahm der Pinguin ein Bad. Wenn PenPen doch nur hätte sprechen können... dann hätte er ihm erzählen können, was die ganzen Kartons hier sollten. Der Vogel war schließlich sehr clever._

Seufzend öffnete Shinji die Badezimmertür, er musste sich ohnehin die Hände waschen _- blöde Currysoße..._

„Hey, PenPen, was sollen denn die ganzen Kartons draußen?" fragte er, ohne wirklich mit einer Antwort zu rechnen, die über ein ´Wark´ hinausging.

Der Spiegel über dem Waschbecken war beschlagen... _merkwürdig, PenPen badete doch immer eiskalt..._

Langsam drehte er den Kopf, sah die Gestalt hinter dem Duschvorhang... eine nackte Gestalt mit flammendrotem Haar...

„Perverser!" brüllte Asuka Soryu Langley aus vollem Hals.

Dann sah Shinji eine Faust direkt auf sich zukommen. Und danach sah er erst mal gar nichts mehr.

*** NGE ***

_Fußboden... er lag auf dem Fußboden..._

_Decke... die Decke des Wohnungsflures..._

_Schmerz... linkes Auge... wahrscheinlich am Zuschwellen..._

_Stimmen... Misato... und Asuka..._

Ächzend setzte Shinji sich auf, tastete über sein Gesicht, ertastete eine nette Schwellung, zuckte zusammen.

„Hier, drück das aufs Auge."

Misato reichte ihm ein Tuch, das sie in kaltem Wasser getränkt hatte.

Neben ihr stand Asuka, barfuß, die Haare nass, in ein blau-weiß gestreiftes Badetuch gehüllt.

„Asuka, musstest du gleich zuschlagen?" ihrer Stimme war anzumerken, dass sie sich nur mit Mühe beherrschte.

„Ich habe mich erschreckt. Er stand plötzlich im Bad."

„Genau deshalb kann man die Tür abschließen. – Shinji-kun, warum bist du ins Bad gegangen?"

„Warum? Misato, ich wohne hier! Ich wollte mir die Hände waschen!"

Er verzog das Gesicht, als er sich den Lappen auf sein Auge drückte.

_Wo war sein EVA, wenn er ihn brauchte?_

„Siehst du, Asuka, keine Absicht. Wenn Shinji-kun gewusst hätte, dass du im Bad bist, hätte er die Tür nicht einmal angesehen."

„Na gut... Tut mir leid." sagte Asuka kleinlaut. „Ich hatte mich nur so erschrocken..."

Shinji nahm es ihr nicht ab. Und Misato war anscheinend auch nicht ganz so davon überzeugt.

„Misato, was macht sie hier überhaupt?"

Statt Misato antwortete Asuka - und gab einem von Shinjis übelsten Alpträumen mit ihren Worten Realität: „Ich wohne jetzt auch hier!"

Shinji schoss in die Höhe, war auf den Beinen und im Eingangsbereich schneller, als das menschliche Auge ihm hätte folgen können, fühlte sich erst ein kleines wenig sicherer, als er die Tür im Rücken spürte und eine Hand auf dem Knauf liegen hatte.

„Misato, das ist nicht wahr... sag, dass das nicht stimmt."

„Ich wollte eigentlich vorher mit dir reden, Shinji-kun, aber irgendwie warst du schneller hier als ich... Ich dachte, dass es für Asuka nicht schlecht wäre, mit uns wie in einer Familie zu leben... sie kann doch nicht allein im Hauptquartier wohnen."

_Das war ein Traum... das musste ein schlechter Traum sein..._

Verzweifelt kniff Shinji sich in den Arm, doch er wachte nicht auf.

„Misato, das geht nicht! Ich wohne nicht mit ihr unter einem Dach!"

„Shinji-kun, ich habe mit Asuka gesprochen, sie..."

„Ja, das hat sie, Shinji, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen... ich wollte dich nicht bedrohen... es sollte ein Scherz sein, wirklich..."

„Sie hat es mir hoch und heilig geschworen. Du solltest ihr eine Chance geben, Shinji-kun." erklärte Misato eindringlich.

Shinji sah von einer zur anderen, schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nicht mit mir... das mach ich nicht noch einmal mit!"

Sprach´s, stieg in seine Schuhe und war bereits im Flur.

„Warte, Shinji-kun!" rief Misato. „Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Irgendwohin, nur weg!"

Er packte sein Fahrrad und rannte die Treppe hinab.

Misato blieb mit offenstehenden Mund zurück, hinter sich Asuka, welche die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und lächelte. Das Lächeln verschwand schlagartig von Asukas Lippen, als Misato sich umdrehte, machte Verwirrung und Besorgnis Platz.

„Misato, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er so reagiert, wäre ich nie hergekommen, das musst du mir glauben... ich wollte mich doch mit ihm versöhnen..."

„Ja, ja..." murmelte Misato gehetzt.

Gut, Shinji-kun würde sich schon wieder beruhigen, sicher brauchte er nur ein wenig Zeit, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen... vielleicht half es ihm, wenn er bei einem Freund übernachtete...

Misato ging schweren Schrittes in die Küche, holte zwei Sechserpacks aus dem Kühlschrank, ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und öffnete die erste Dose...

Derweil überlegte Asuka, wann wohl der beste Zeitpunkt war zu fragen, ob sie Shinjis Zimmer bekommen könnte...

*** NGE ***

Völlig abgehetzt stand Shinji vor einer Wohnungstür in einem engen Hausflur, deren Klingelschild verkündete, dass es die Wohnung der Suzuharas war. Toji wohnte in einem Haus, welches von der Bauweise her dem ähnelte, in welchem Rei ihr Apartment hatte, aber um Längen besser in Schuss war.

Shinji drückte so lange auf den Klingelknopf, bis von drinnen ein brummendes „Komme doch, kein Grund für den Krach" kam und sich schlurfende Schritte näherten.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet.

„Oh, Shinji, na, das ist ja eine Überraschung!" rief Toji.

Seine Verärgerung über die Störung war sofort wie fortgeblasen.

„Was ist denn mit dir los... Mensch, wer hat dir denn das verpasst?"

Er deutete auf Shinjis Auge, welches bereits fast zugeschwollen war.

„Das ist das größte Veilchen, das mir in diesem Jahr bisher untergekommen ist..."

„Ja, ja, Toji... Kann ich ´reinkommen?"

„Klar."

Toji trat zur Seite.

Shinji betrat die Wohnung.

Der Korridor war noch schmaler als der Hausflur, an der rechten Seite gingen zwei Räume ab, am anderen Ende war eine Tür. Aus dem hinteren Raum kamen Geräusche wie von einer Sportveranstaltung.

„Ja, ist nicht groß, aber wir kommen klar." murmelte Toji.

„Junge, wer ist es denn?" krähte eine Stimme aus dem hinteren Raum.

„Nur wer aus meiner Klasse, Opa!" schrie Toji.

„Ah, so. Er soll sich gut die Füße abtreten. Deine Großmutter hasst Schmutztapsen auf dem Teppich!"

Toji bedeutete Shinji, nichts zu sagen.

„Klar, Opa!" brüllte er.

Dann wandte er sich flüsternd an Shinji: „Mein Großvater, arbeitet als Wissenschaftler bei NERV... eigentlich voll das Genie, nur leider fast taub... und er glaubt, meine verstorbene Oma wäre noch am Leben und könnte jeden Moment heimkommen. Ansonsten ist er aber voll in Ordnung."

„Aha..." murmelte Shinji.

„Stören wir ihn besser nicht, sonst hält er dich am Ende noch für irgendeinen meiner Cousins... passiert ihm ständig mit Kensuke... komm mit in die Küche."

Toji schob Shinji in den ersten Raum, der neben Spüle, Herd, Geschirr- und Vorratsschrank einen Tisch und ein schmales, niedriges Bett enthielt, das unter den Tisch geschoben werden konnte.

„Ich schlafe hier, Opa und mein Vater nächtigen im Nebenzimmer... naja, wirklich nicht viel Platz..."

Shinji strich seinen Vorsatz, Toji zu fragen, ob er bei ihm übernachten könnte. Wahrscheinlich hätte Toji ihm sogar sein Bett überlassen und selbst auf dem Boden geschlafen, aber das hätte Shinji nicht übers Herz gebracht.

„Ah ja... ahm..."

„Also, wer hat dich so zugerichtet?"

Toji schob die Ärmel seines Trainingsanzuges hoch.

„Am besten gehen wir gleich bei ihm vorbei und nehmen ihn die Mangel... vorher holen wir noch Kensuke zur Dokumentation..."

„Das war Asuka."

„Was? Verdammt..."

Toji ließ die Fäuste sinken, machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht_... er konnte doch nicht losgehen und Mädchen verprügeln..._

„Alter, was ist passiert?"

„Ich... oh je... ich bin nach Hause gekommen... und ins Bad... und da stand sie unter der Dusche... und dann ging ich auch schon zu Boden..."

„Unter der Dusche? Du hast sie nackt gesehen?"

„Uh, ja."

„Und? Hat sie wirklich...?"

Toji machte eine bogenförmige Geste vor seinem Oberkörper.

„Oder ist ihr BH nur ausgestopft? Und sind die roten Haare echt?"

„Toji! Darauf habe ich doch gar nicht geachtet!" entgegnete Shinji gereizt.

„Ahm, ja, klar, tut mir leid... manchmal geht´s noch mit mir durch... nichts Hikari davon sagen, ja?"

„Schon klar."

„Und was jetzt? Willst du etwas hierblieben, bis die Furie bei euch aus der Wohnung verschwunden ist? - Ist kein Problem, wirklich..."

„Das könnte länger dauern... Misato hat sie bei uns einziehen lassen."

„Echt? Mann, oh, Mann... Wenn Soryu nicht so fies drauf wäre, würde ich dich beneiden... zwei hübsche Frauen, die ständig um dich herum sind, vielleicht leichtbekleidet..."

„Toji, vielleicht sollte ich doch mit Hikari sprechen..."

„Äh, nee, lass bitte! War nur ein Scherz, Alter! Hm... willst du vielleicht hier übernachten? Du kannst mein Bett haben und..."

Shinji hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Nein, nein, wirklich, das ist nicht nötig. Ich... uh... ich kann im NERV-Hauptquartier schlafen... muss mir nur ein Zimmer zuweisen lassen... uhm... mach dir bloß keinen Aufwand meinetwegen..."

„Na gut, ist wahrscheinlich auch bequemer. Soll Opa sich mal dein Auge ansehen? Versteht eine Menge von Erster Hilfe, hat mich früher immer wieder zusammengeflickt, wenn ich in eine Schlägerei verwickelt gewesen war..."

„Uhm... nein, es geht schon... ich war auch nur gerade in der Nähe... ahm... ich will gleich weiter..."

„Ja... hm... du willst wirklich nicht noch etwas bleiben?"

„Naja... ein bisschen kann nicht schaden... ein paar Minuten..."

*** NGE ***

Aus den beabsichtigten ´_ein paar Minuten_´ wurden mehrere Stunden. Draußen war es bereits dunkel, als Shinji aufbrach. In der Zwischenzeit war auch Tojis Vater heimgekommen, hatte den Gast freundlich begrüßt und gefragt, ob er nicht zum Essen bleiben wollte, doch Shinji hatte abgelehnt, er wollte den Suzuharas nicht irgendwie zur Last fallen. Außerdem war es mit insgesamt vier Personen richtig eng in der Wohnung geworden, zudem der andere Raum eher einem Wandschrank ähnelte, in dem ein Etagenbett und ein Fernseher standen.

Tojis Großvater hatte Shinji geraten, in Rindersteak auf das zugeschwollene Auge zu drücken, auf Tojis Frage, wo in Gottes Namen Shinji denn ein Steak hernehmen sollte, aber nur gelacht.

Nun fuhr Shinji wieder durch die Straßen der Stadt und hakte im Kopf einen Namen nach dem anderen ab, wo er vielleicht hätte unterkommen können, die Liste war aber nicht sehr lang.

Zu Kensuke konnte er nicht, der hatte zwar genug Platz, aber seine Mutter konnte Shinji nicht leiden... wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihn nicht fortgeschickt, aber Shinji wollte auch nicht, dass sein Freund wegen ihm Ärger bekam...

Hikari schied gleich ganz aus, er wusste zwar vage, wo sie wohnte, aber plötzlich vor ihrer Tür zu stehen, wäre doch sehr dreist gewesen...

Ins Hauptquartier wollte er auch nicht wirklich, vielleicht war ja sein Vater inzwischen zurück, dem er wirklich nicht über den Weg laufen wollte...

Und ansonsten...

_Rei...!_

_Vielleicht konnte er bei Rei übernachten..._

_Aber schickte sich das?_

_Sicher, sie würde es verstehen... und sie würde ihn auch sicher nicht wegschicken... und sie hatten auch schon in einem Zimmer übernachtet... aber..._

_Wenn er in der Küche schlief, sollte das kein Problem darstellen..._

Kurz darauf stand er vor ihrer Wohnungstür, stellte fest, dass die Klingel immer noch kaputt war und klopfte laut.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Rei blickte ihn verschlafen an, sie trug nur ihre Badelatschen und ein zerknittertes weißes Hemd mit kurzen Ärmeln, welches ihre Oberschenkel halb bedeckte.

„Shinji-kun... was ist denn?"

Sie rieb sich die Augen, sah ihn dann genauer an. Ihr Blick blieb an seinem zugeschwollenen Auge hängen.

„Uh... Rei... hast du geschlafen?"

„Ja... wa..."

_Warum war sein Auge zugeschwollen? Was war mit Shinji-kun passiert, seit sie sich in der Bahnstation getrennt hatten?_

„Ah, tut mir leid", unterbrach er sie. „Ich gehe besser..."

„Nein."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ergriff seinen Oberarm und zog ihn in die Wohnung. Shinji folgte dem Zug willig.

„Das macht nichts. Komm erst mal rein."

„Ahm..."

„Was ist mit deinem Auge?"

„Das... ahm... das war Asuka..."

Und er erzählte auch ihr die ganze Geschichte, verglich dabei in Gedanken die heutigen Ereignisse mit jenen in Reis Wohnung vor mehreren Wochen. Shinji schloss seinen Bericht mit den Worten:

„... und daher wollte ich fragen, ob ich heute Nacht hier schlafen kann... ich werde dir auch nicht zur Last fallen... bitte, wenn du mich in der Küche auf dem Boden schlafen lässt... du wirst mich gar nicht bemerken..."

Rei sah ihn lange an.

_Soryu hatte ihn verletzt... und auch noch aus seinem Heim vertrieben... und sie war wieder nicht dagewesen, um ihn zu beschützen... natürlich konnte Shinji-kun bei ihr übernachten, da sprach gar nichts dagegen, das war doch viel sicherer als irgendwo auf einer Bank... allerdings verstand sie nicht, weshalb er unbedingt auf dem Boden schlafen wollte, ihr Bett war doch um einiges bequemer... aber wenn er es wünschte..._

„Du kannst hier schlafen, Shinji-kun."

Sie ging zu ihrem Bett und nahm eine der beiden Decken, die sie benutzte, an sich, ebenso das Kopfkissen, trug beides in die Küche und legte es in die hintere Ecke zwischen Schrank und Tisch.

„Du willst wirklich auf dem Boden schlafen?"

„Äh, ja, Rei, wenn es dir nicht zu viele Umstände macht... uhm, danke, Rei, das... ah... ich hätte nicht gewusst, wo ich sonst hätte hingehen sollen... aber du brauchst mir nicht dein Kissen geben, die Decke genügt doch völlig."

„Du nimmst es."

_Wenn er schon auf dem Boden schlafen wollte, sollte er es wenigstens so bequem wie möglich haben. Warum wollte er denn nicht bei ihr schlafen?_

„Danke, ahm, ja, danke..."

„Benötigst du noch etwas, Shinji-kun?"

„Nein, Rei, uh, wirklich nicht."

„Gut. Ich gehe wieder schlafen."

Sie brauchten beide ihren Schlaf. Die Tests hatten sie mental ausgelaugt und Shinji-kun verfügte nicht über ihre Konstitution. Kurz zögerte sie, ob sie das Hemd wieder ausziehen sollte, eigentlich schlief sie völlig unbekleidet, allerdings war es nicht gerade warm in ihrer Wohnung, die letzten Tage hatte es einen Temperatursturz gegeben, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass es in ihrer Wohnung angesichts der defekten Heizung doch spürbar kühl war, deshalb auch die zweite Decke.

_Hoffentlich hatte Shinji-kun es warm genug..._

Sie löschte das Licht und kroch wieder unter ihre Decke.

Shinji war derweil aus Hemd und Hose gestiegen und hatte sich, nun noch mit Unterhemd, Shorts und Socken bekleidet, in die von Rei zur Verfügung gestellte Decke eingerollt.

Es war kalt in ihrer Wohnung... tagsüber war ihm das gar nicht aufgefallen, während sie hier gearbeitet hatten... aber da hatten sie ja auch warmen Tee gehabt...

Er zog die Decke noch enger um sich und versuchte zu schlafen...

*** NGE ***

Rei wurde mitten in der Nacht von einem unbekannten Geräusch geweckt, einem seltsamen Klappern... sie sah sich im Dunkeln um.

_Nein, die Heizung war es nicht, die war so tot wie eh und je..._

_Das Geräusch kam aus der Küche..._

_Shinji-kun... vielleicht ging es ihm nicht gut... vielleicht hatte Soryu ihn härter erwischt, als er eingestanden hatte..._

Sie schwang sich aus dem Bett, machte Licht in ihrem Schlafraum und ging in die Küche.

Shinji-kun lag immer noch in der Ecke, eingerollt in die Decke, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, allerdings schien er stark zu zittern. Das Geräusch, das sie geweckt hatte, stammte vom Klappern seiner Zähne...

Das konnte sie nicht weiter tatenlos mit ansehen! Wenn Shinji-kun weiterhin auf dem Boden schlief, konnte er krank werden, nein, das konnte sie nicht zulassen, egal wie sehr er darauf bestanden hatte, auf dem Boden zu nächtigen!

Sie ging neben ihm in die Hocke und schüttelte ihn leicht, bis er aufwachte.

„Uh, was... Rei? Ah... äh... was ist? Uh... habe ich dich geweckt? Habe ich geschnarcht?"

„Nein... du kannst nicht hier schlafen."

Sie zog ihn auf die Beine, ergriff im Ausstehen das Bettzeug.

„Uh... ahm... tut mir leid... ich..."

_Ganz sicher hatte er sie geweckt... vielleicht hatte er geschnarcht... oder vielleicht hatte er im Schlaf gesprochen... jetzt würde sie ihn ´rauswerfen..._

Doch stattdessen zog Rei den schlaftrunkenen Shinji nur in ihren Raum, warf das Kissen ins Bett und breitete die Decke darüber aus, schlüpfte dann unter die Decken und rutschte bis zur Wand. Ihr Hemd behielt sie an, damit Shinji-kun keine falschen Schlussfolgerungen zog.

„Komm hierher, das ist wärmer."

„Uh, Rei..."

_Sie wollte doch nicht wirklich mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen... das musste er missverstehen..._

Doch die Tatsache, dass sie die Bettdecken hochhielt und ihm Platz gemacht hatte, sprach für sich selbst.

Zögernd setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, schwang die Beine unter die Decke.

Rei ließ die Decke los, deckte ihn zu.

Shinji bemühte sich, ihr möglichst viel Platz zu lassen, rückte soweit zur Kante, wie er konnte, ohne aus dem Bett zu fallen.

„Uhm, ja... ahm..."

„Gute Nacht, Shinji-kun." flüsterte Rei neben ihm.

„Äh, ja, gute Nacht, Rei."

Er schloss die Augen, doch das vertrieb die Nervosität nicht... nicht im Geringsten...

_Rei war so nahe..._

Rei blickte auf Shinjis Rücken.

_Sicher war ihm noch kalt... und so nahe, wie er an der Bettkante lag, lief er Gefahr, hinauszufallen, wenn er nicht Acht gab..._

Sie legte den Arm um ihn, rückte ganz nah an ihn heran, so konnte sie verhindern, dass er herausfiel und sich vielleicht verletzte, und ihm etwas von ihrer Körperwärme geben... _und sie konnte ihm nahe sein..._

Shinji vergaß beinahe zu atmen, als Rei den Arm um ihn legte und er ihren warmen Atem im Nacken spürte. _Sie war so nah... viel zu nah..._ Mit einem Mal war die Kälte aus seinem Körper verschwunden, wurde von Hitze ersetzt, die ihren Ursprung in seinen Lenden hatte.

Doch er beherrschte sich, blieb, den Rücken ihr zugewandt, ruhig liegen, anstatt sich umzudrehen und sie in die Arme zu schließen... vorerst jedenfalls...

**10. Zwischenspiel:**

„_Israfel wurde besiegt", wisperte die Stimme seines älteren Bruders._

_Der jüngere signalisierte seine Kenntnisnahme._

„_Wir sind nicht mehr viele, die in die Welt der Lillim vordringen können... nur noch eine Handvoll ist imstande, dort einen materiellen Körper zu formen."_

„_Vielleicht gibt es einen anderen Weg... vielleicht kann man mit den Lilim reden."_

„_Nein, Tabris", grollte die Stimme eines anderen der älteren. Die Stimme verdeutlichte, über welche Kraft der Sprecher verfügte. „Die Lilim verstehen nur Gewalt, das war Vaters Geschenk an sie, als er Mutters Werk zum ersten Mal verwüstete."_

„_Mutter..." flüsterte der jüngste._

_Obwohl in ihrem Reich die vergangenen fünfzehn Jahre nur ein Wimpernschlag gewesen waren, vermisste er sie._

_Der mächtige Zeruel wandte sich ab, die Anwesenden spürten, wie er ihre Runde verließ._

„_Ihre Waffen sind stark", flüsterte Satchiel, immer noch geschwächt von seiner Begegnung mit dem Wesen namens EVANGELION._

„_Und sie bauen ständig neue", fügte Israfel zweistimmig hinzu, der gerade eingetroffen war._

„_Wenn sie uns doch nur verstehen könnten... könnten sie wirklich so grausam sein, unsere Mutter... und ihrer aller Mutter... weiterhin gefangen halten zu wollen, wenn sie die Wahrheit erkennen?"_

„_Lilim sind blind, sie wollen die Wahrheit nicht erkennen, Tabris."_

„_Gerade du gibst auf, Arael?"_

„_Nenne mir eine Möglichkeit. Die Lilim wollen nur kämpfen. Satchiel und Shamsiel haben von der Wildheit und der Mordgier berichtet, die von ihnen ausgeht."_

„_Von ihren Waffen, Bruder... wir müssen uns etwas anderes überlegen..."_

„_Da ist... spürt ihr es auch?"_

„_Ja, Sandalphon erwacht..."_

**Kapitel 23 - Veränderungen**

Shinji wachte auf.

_Es war wirklich kein Traum gewesen..._

Er lag im gleichen Bett wie Rei. Sie hatte tatsächlich den Arm um ihn gelegt und schlief immer noch an ihn geschmiegt, war ihm so nah... Es fühlte sich wunderbar an...

Wie sie wohl aussah, wenn sie schlief? Welchen Ausdruck wohl ihr Gesicht hatte?

Er musste sich nur vorsichtig umdrehen, um sie nicht aufzuwecken...

Dummerweise reagierte sein Körper auf ihre Nähe auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm äußerst peinlich gewesen wäre, hätte sie es bemerkt. Sein Kopf musste so rot angelaufen sein, dass er vielleicht im Stande war, das Zimmer auszuleuchten, hätte dies nicht schon der bleiche Vollmond getan, dessen Licht durch das Fenster hineinfiel.

_Welchen Ausdruck hatte wohl ihr schlafendes Gesicht..._

Während der Tage, die sie im gleichen Zimmer gewohnt hatten, hatte er nicht mehr als ihre Silhouette des Nachts gesehen...

Langsam und vorsichtig drehte er sich auf den Rücken. Und ebenso vorsichtig drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, zog zugleich die Knie an und stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf, so dass sein Hinterteil über die Bettkante hing, ohne dass er hinausfiel und ohne dass sie die Beule in seiner Hose bemerken konnte.

Der Anblick ließ seinen Atem stocken.

Rei lag auf der Seite, das Gesicht ihm jetzt zugewandt.

Das Licht des Mondes badete ihr Gesicht in einen fahlen Schein. Sie wirkte so friedlich, unschuldig... Ihre sanft geschwungenen Lippen waren direkt vor ihm, er musste eigentlich nur selbst die Lippen spitzen, um sie zu berühren. Der Drang, sie zu küssen, war unglaublich stark... er musste nur den Kopf leicht nach vorn bewegen... _diese Lippen... nur kurz... nur ein ganz kurzer Kuss... nur ein kurzer Kontakt... nur einmal diese Lippen berühren im Schein des Mondes..._

Millimeter um Millimeter schob er den Kopf nach vorn.

Ihr warmer Atem strich über seine Lippen.

Er stoppte.

_Wenn er das tat... egal, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte... was dann? Wenn er ihr einen Kuss raubte... was kam als nächstes... sie roch so gut, ihr Haar war ebenso verlockend, er wollte mit den Fingern hindurchfahren, sein Gesicht darin vergraben und ihren Geruch einsaugen, wollte ihre Wangen sanft streicheln... sein Blick glitt tiefer, zum offenstehenden obersten Knopf ihres Hemdes, zum schwach erkennbaren Ansatz ihrer Brüste... wenn er sie jetzt küsste, wusste er nicht, was dann geschehen könnte, wozu er imstande war - was er ohne ihr Einverständnis tun könnte..._

_Nein, er konnte es nicht, durfte es nicht, durfte sie nicht küssen ohne ihre Erlaubnis, ohne ihr Wissen, durfte ihr Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen..._

Langsam zog er den Kopf zurück, beschränkte sich darauf, sie anzusehen, trunken von ihrer Schönheit.

_Wenn dieser Augenblick doch nur ewig anhalten konnte... wenn doch der Morgen nie anbrechen würde, wenn er doch die Zeit anhalten und sie immer anblicken konnte... aber am nächsten Tag schon konnte ein weiterer Feind auftauchen... könnte er sie verlieren..._

_War das nicht schon ein Grund, sie doch noch zu küssen, solange er noch konnte?_

_Nein..._

Ihr Anblick brachte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

_Wie spät mochte es sein?_

Er hob den Kopf ein Stück, blickte aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es immer noch dunkel, sah man vom Vollmond ab, dessen Licht in das Zimmer und auf Reis Gesicht fiel.

Shinji bemühte sich, die Augen solange wie möglich offenzuhalten, sie so lange wie möglich anzusehen, doch schließlich fielen ihm die Augen zu.

*** NGE ***

Wie üblich erwachte Rei mit der Morgendämmerung und öffnete die Augen.

Sie blickte in Shinji-kuns Gesicht. Er lächelte, es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn wirklich entspannt lächeln sah, seit Soryu eingetroffen war. Das Veilchen schimmerte dunkelviolett. Rei verspürte Wut bei dem Anblick, stellte sich vor, Soryu es mit gleicher Münze zurückzuzahlen... aber der Kommandant hatte ihr untersagt, ihre Kräfte jemals gegen einen Menschen einzusetzen, ein Block, wie sie ihn bei dem älteren Schüler eingesetzt hatte, war bereits das Äußerste des ihr Erlaubten.

_Wenn es ihr doch nur möglich wäre, seine Verletzungen zu heilen, wie ihre eigenen Schäden heilten..._

_So etwas durfte sich nicht wiederholen! Sie musste Shinji-kun vor Soryu beschützen!_

Zögernd hob sie die Hand, strich vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht, wünschte sich, nicht an ihre Pflicht und die Mission gebunden zu sein...

Die Schule würde bald beginnen... sie musste sich fertigmachen, Shinji-kun musste sich fertigmachen... er musste vorher etwas essen... ob ihm die Dinge in ihrem Kühlschrank wohl zusagten? Sie konnte ihm schlecht einige ihrer Tabletten anbieten.

Shinji-kun regte sich, sie hatte ihn doch nicht geweckt? Aber es war ohnehin Zeit...

Shinji schlug die Augen auf, blickte in ein Paar scharlachroter Augen, die seinen Blick erwiderten.

„Uh... Rei... ahm... Guten Morgen..."

Das war eine Hand auf seiner Wange, eine weiche, warme Hand... Reis Hand...

„Guten Morgen, Shinji-kun."

Sie sah auf ihre Hand, die immer noch seine Wange berührte, als wäre sie nicht Teil ihres Körpers, zog sie rasch zurück.

Shinji fing ihre Hand ab, hielt sie fest, ohne dabei den Blick von ihrem Gesicht abzuwenden.

Sie gab dem Zug nach, ihre Fingerspitzen berührten wieder seine Wange.

„Rei... ich..."

Er ließ ihre Hand los, senkte den Blick.

Doch sie zog ihre Hand nicht wieder zurück, streichelte stattdessen zärtlich seine Wange.

„Shinji-kun, es ist an der Zeit aufzustehen. Wir dürfen die Schule nicht verpassen."

„Uhm, ja... du hast recht... leider..."

„Leider?"

Er gab keine Antwort auf ihre Frage.

„Ich... danke, dass ich bei dir... ahm..."

Sie kletterte über ihn hinweg aus dem Bett, einen schier endlos langen Moment befanden sie sich in einer Lage, in welcher er sie nur hätte greifen und zu sich hinziehen brauchen, in der sie lediglich den Kopf ein wenig hätte senken müssen, um ihn küssen zu können, doch obwohl beide in jenem Moment daran dachten, führte keiner den Gedanken aus.

Rei setzte sich auf die Bettkante und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch ihr Haar, welches danach viel lockerer um ihren Kopf zu liegen schien.

„Shinji-kun..."

Sie überlegte. Gestern Abend hatte er vor ihrer Tür gestanden, weil er nicht gewusst hatte, wohin er gehen sollte, weil Soryu ihn aus seinem Zuhause vertrieben hatte. Doch wo würde er heute Abend hingehen? Sicher, auch in Tokio-3 gab es Hotels und Pensionen, doch es schien ihr fraglich, ob er über ausreichende Geldmittel verfügte. Eine Rückkehr in Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragis Apartment hingegen war in ihren Augen nicht akzeptabel, dort würde er Soryu ausgeliefert sein. Eine weitere Möglichkeit bestand darin, dass Shinji-kun sich eine Unterkunft im Hauptquartier zuweisen ließ... aber das wollte sie nicht... Um ihn zu beschützen, wäre es das Beste, wenn sie in seiner Nähe blieb - oder er in der ihren... Und dies ließ sich am besten bewerkstelligen, wenn sie sich auch weiterhin ein Quartier teilten... wenn er ihr weiterhin... nahe war...

„... wenn du möchtest... dann kannst du hier bleiben."

Shinji setzte sich auf.

„Rei, ahm, das... uh... das geht doch nicht... du und ich... ich meine... das schickt sich nicht... und... uhm... wenn..."

„Wir haben zur Vorbereitung auf den letzten Einsatz bereits zusammengewohnt. Ich sehe keinen Grund, dieses Arrangement nicht fortzuführen."

Der Kommandant würde dagegen sein... aber er war nicht hier, war nicht in Tokio-3, sondern in der Antarktis, um den Fortgang des Projektes zu überwachen... und solange er ihr keine anderslautenden Anweisungen gab, konnte sie Shinji-kun Asyl gewähren.

„Aber das hier ist deine Wohnung und... uhm... ich will nicht in deine Privatsphäre eindringen und..."

Sie legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, dann zog sie ihn in ihre Arme, flüsterte in sein Ohr:

„Verstehst du nicht, dass ich dies längst zugelassen habe, Shinji-kun?"

Rei löste sich von ihm und stand auf, ging in die Küche.

„Ich setze Tee auf."

„Ja..."

_Sie wollte, dass er blieb..._

Aber das ging doch nicht... und wenn sie gewusst hätte, welche Gedanken ihn in der Mitte der Nacht beschäftigt hatten, wäre ihr das auch klar gewesen!

Er sprang aus dem Bett und folgte ihr, ohne sie an seiner Seite war es ohnehin plötzlich furchtbar kalt und leer.

„Aber... Rei, was ist, wenn... uh... wenn etwas passiert... zwischen uns beiden... und wenn... ahm..."

Sie drehte sich ihm zu.

„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du nichts Derartiges ohne meine Zustimmung tun würdest. Was geschieht, geschieht."

„Das... uh..."

Das klang sehr logisch.

Er wäre wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht fähig gewesen, etwas mit ihr gegen ihren Willen zu tun, schließlich war ihre Körperkraft der seinen wenigstens entsprechend, wenn nicht sogar höher...

„Aber der Platz... ahm... wäre es dir nicht zu eng? Wenn ich... uhm... auch noch meine Sachen..."

„Hast du viele Sachen?"

„Ähm, nein... etwas Kleidung, mein Fahrrad... und mein Cello."

„Ich denke nicht, dass der Platz hier nicht ausreicht. Du spielst ein Instrument?"

„Ja..."

Rei kam aus der Küche, sofort trat er zur Seite, um sie durchzulassen. Sie setzte sich wieder auf das Bett, beugte sich vor, holte etwas darunter hervor - einen Geigenkasten.

„Ich spiele Geige."

„Oh, das... das ist toll... ich wusste gar nicht..."

„Aber bisher hatte ich niemanden, der mir zuhörte."

„Das... uhm... das würde ich gern... ja, ich würde dich gern spielen hören."

„Dann musst du hierbleiben."

„Aber ich kann doch nicht... ich meine... dein Bett und..."

„War dein Schlaf unbequem?"

„Nein..."

„Bist du nicht ausgeruht?"

„Auch nicht..."

„Dann sehe ich keinen Grund für deine Ablehnung... außer, du möchtest nicht hier sein."

Sie stand auf, blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Doch, ich... uh... es gibt keinen Ort, wo ich lieber..."

Er schluckte.

„Aber wir können doch nicht zusammenleben... wir sind... uh... wir sind zu jung dafür... und..."

„Shinji-kun, ist es dir unangenehm, dich in meiner Nähe aufzuhalten?"

„Nein", flüsterte er.

_Ganz im Gegenteil..._

„Dann solltest du hierbleiben."

„Aber... ahm... nicht ohne Gegenleistung."

„Gegenleistung?"

„Ich... uhm... ich könnte für dich kochen... und die Wäsche waschen..."

Essen konnte sie in der NERV-Kantine, dort wurde extra für sie jeden Tag ein vegetarisches Menü zubereitet, auch wenn sie sich meist auf die Pillen und Tabletten beschränkte – diese zu schlucken war einfach zeitsparender. Und ihre Wäsche reinigte sie im Waschsalon eine Haltestelle weiter... doch wenn dies seine Wünsche waren... warum sollte sie an alten Gewohnheiten festhalten, die sich eher aus Mangel an Alternativen so eingefahren hatten...

„Einverstanden."

„Dann... uh..."

Da kam er wohl nicht mehr heraus, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte...

Er breitete die Arme aus.

„Erlaubst du?"

„Ja."

Vorsichtig umarmte Shinji Rei.

„Ich bin nicht aus Porzellan." murmelte sie und schloss ihn ihrerseits in die Arme.

„Uhm..."

„Ist das unangenehm?"

„Nein..."

„Willkommen, Shinji-kun..."

*** NGE ***

Bibbernd kam Shinji aus dem Bad, Rei saß bereits am Frühstückstisch und wartete auf ihn.

„Das warme Wasser geht nicht." sagte er und ließ sich auf dem zweiten Stuhl nieder. Er trug wieder dieselben Sachen wie am Vortag, da er nichts zum Wechseln hatte.

„Ich habe bereits vor mehreren Wochen deswegen den Hausverwalter unterrichtet. Aber es ist keine Reaktion erfolgt."

„Ja... und die Heizung?"

„Ebenfalls."

Shinji sah sich um.

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein Teller, auf dem mehrere Scheiben Toast lagen, auf weiteren kleineren Tellern lagen Salatblätter und Scheiben verschiedener Früchte, wie Kiwis und Pfirsichhälften. An der Seite stand die Teekanne. Und dann gab es noch ein großes Glas Erdnussbutter.

„Du isst so was?"

„Ja."

Und wenn er mal davon ausging, dass sie ihre Weißbrotscheibe dick damit bestrich, dann musste sie das Zeug sehr gern essen.

„Ich... uhm... ich weiß sonst gar nicht, was du magst."

Sie machte eine Geste, welche die Dinge auf dem Tisch umfasste, ohne zu verraten, dass sie ihren Kühlschrank erst bestückte und sich Zeit für Mahlzeiten nahm, seitdem er ihr Essen in die Schule mitbrachte – natürlich war alles einzelne mit Doktor Akagi abgestimmt, um Unbekömmlichkeiten vorzubeugen.

„Kein Fleisch, kein Fisch, keine tierischen Produkte. Keine Milchprodukte und keine Eier."

Das hatte sie ihm ja schon einmal erzählt… alles, was sie nicht essen durfte – aber nicht, was sie wirklich gern aß. Andererseits – wenn sie sich meistens von Tabletten ernährte, besaß sie vielleicht gar kein Lieblingsessen mangels ausreichender kulinarischer Erfahrung.

„Das... ahm... das ist eine ganze Menge. Magst du es nur nicht, oder..."

„Ich darf es nicht essen. Ich kann derartige Stoffe nicht verdauen."

„Uh, ja. Gut, ich werde es mir merken."

„Aber es macht mir nichts aus, wenn du Fleisch oder Fisch essen möchtest."

„Nein, nein... Rei... wir... ahm... es ist..."

„Was?"

„Es ist seltsam... ich meine... uhm... wir haben zusammen im gleichen Bett geschlafen... und jetzt sitzen wir hier am gleichen Tisch und frühstücken... und... ahm..."

„Worauf möchtest du hinaus?"

„Wir... uhm... wir sitzen hier beinahe wie... wie eine Familie..."

Sie errötete leicht.

„Ist es das, was du in mir siehst?"

_Familie... was, wenn er in ihr nur so etwas wie eine Schwester sah? Hoffentlich nicht... hoffentlich sah er mehr in ihr... hoffentlich..._

Shinji selbst wurde knallrot, verschüttete etwas von seinem Tee.

„Es ist... weißt du... ahm... bei Misato war es ähnlich... sie hat sich viel Mühe gegeben, damit ich mich wie zuhause fühle... aber hier... es ist ähnlich und trotzdem anders... ich... ich kann es nicht näher beschreiben..."

„Irgendwann kannst du es vielleicht."

„Ja... Rei, wenn ich darf... kann ich bei der Hausverwaltung in deinem Namen anrufen? Vielleicht... vielleicht schicken sie jemanden vorbei... oder hat NERV niemanden, der das machen kann?"

„Du kannst es versuchen."

Warmes Wasser wäre wünschenswert... auch dass die Toilettenspülung aufhören würde, Geräusche zu machen, als verdaue sie eine größere Mahlzeit... nur die Heizung... wenn diese wieder funktionieren würde, hätte sie keinen Grund mehr, Shinji-kun nahe zu sein...

„Und... uhm... ein Türschloss? Und die Klingel und die Gegensprechanlage?"

Wieder nickte sie.

Es fiel ihr teilweise nicht leicht, ihm diese Dinge zu überlassen, hieß es doch, einen Teil des bisschen Freiheit aufzugeben, die sie besaß. Andererseits... seine Gegenwart war ihr diesen Preis wert. Wenn sich seine Sachen ebenfalls in der Wohnung befanden, würde ein Türschloss nötig sein...

„Ja, dann... ich muss noch meine Sachen holen... uhm..."

„Wir können gemeinsam bei Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi vorbeigehen."

„Ich würde, ahm, ihr gerne eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wo ich bin."

„Ja, sie sollte darüber informiert sein. Soryu wird sich nachher in der Schule befinden. Das wäre eine Gelegenheit, zuerst deine Sachen zu holen und dann Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi im Hauptquartier aufzusuchen."

„Ja..."

Während sie aßen, ging Shinji ein Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf. Ihr Gespräch... als ob sie einen gemeinsamen Hausstand gegründet hätten... wie ein Ehepaar oder frisch Verlobte... und dieser Gedanke hatte in diesem Moment gar nichts Absurdes oder Unglaubwürdiges an sich...

*** NGE ***

Shinjis Fahrrad war in Reis Wohnung zurückgeblieben, sie waren mit der Bahn zurück in die Innenstadt gefahren, wo sich das Gebäude befand, in dem Misatos Apartment war.

An der Tür zögerte Rei.

Shinji deutete ihr Zögern falsch, er wusste ja nichts von den Anweisungen seines Vaters.

„Ich sehe schnell nach, ob jemand da ist..." flüsterte er und trat ein.

Rei blickte in den Wohnungsflur.

Es war ihr untersagt worden, Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragis Apartment zu betreten... allerdings nur, wenn dort eine Party stattfand... hier allerdings lag eine gänzlich andere Situation vor, hier ging es um das Wohlergehen eines anderes Piloten! Also folgte sie ihm in die Wohnung.

Shinji war schnurstracks in sein Zimmer gegangen und hatte begonnen, seine Sachen aus dem Schrank in den Koffer zu stopfen, aus dem er sie nach seiner Ankunft herausgeholt hatte, machte sich dabei nicht die Mühe, erst alles sorgfältig zusammenzulegen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dafür nicht genug Zeit zu haben, zugleich verspürte er Anflüge eines schlechten Gewissens - Misato hatte ihn bei sich aufgenommen und nun schlich er sich fort wie ein Dieb in der Nacht. Doch ihn trieb auch die Sorge an, Asuka könnte sich noch in der Wohnung aufhalten. Aber Rei hatte ja von der Tür aus den Korridor im Blick und konnte ihn rechtzeitig warnen...

Rei blickte in den kombinierten Wohn- und Essraum, das Zimmer war dunkel, da das Licht nicht brannte und die Kombination aus Balkontür und Fenster mit einem Vorhang zugezogen war. Dennoch sah sie die Umrisse einer Person am Tisch sitzen.

„Rei..."

Sie erkannte die Stimme, eigentlich hatte sie bereits vorher gewusst, wer dort im Dunkeln in einer Wolke von Bierdunst saß, denn die Umrisse passten nicht zu Soryu.

„Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi."

„Jetzt Colonel. Bin jetzt ein echter Colonel… Ich wurde... be-befördert, weil der Plan mit dem... dem Tanz geklappt hat... der Streifen hätte eigentlich Kaji zugestanden, aber er wollte nicht..."

Die Stimme des Lieu... Colonels klang unsicher, schwankend. Entweder stand sie unter dem Einfluss von Medikamenten oder Alkohol. Der Geruch, den Rei wahrnahm, deutete auf letzteres hin.

„Ja... Meinen... Glückwunsch zur Beförderung."

Eine Beförderung war ein positives Ereignis... und bei einem positiven Ereignis gratulierten sich die Menschen...

„Du bist mit Shinji-kun hier, oder?"

„Ja, Colonel."

„Hat er... bei dir übernachtet?"

„Ja."

„Und jetzt...? Holt er seine Sachen?"

„Ja. Shinji-kun wollte noch eine Nachricht hinterlassen."

Shinji kam aus seinem Zimmer.

„Rei, ist da jemand?"

„Ja, Shinji-kun, Colonel Katsuragi sitzt hier."

„Colonel..."  
><em>Es musste schon etwas zu bedeuten haben, wenn Rei statt ‚Lieutenant-Colonel' plötzlich ‚Colonel' sagte.<em>

Shinji schluckte. Er war an Misato vorbeigegangen und hatte sie nicht einmal gesehen. Sofort wuchs sein schlechtes Gewissen zu unglaublichen Proportionen an.

„Ahm, Misato..."

„Du brauchst nichts... nichts zu sagen, Shinji-kun... aber lass bitte das Licht aus... Ich bin schuld an der ganzen Misere... ja, an der ganzen vertrackten Misere..., ´hätte erst mit dir sprechen und dein Einver... Einverständnis einholen sollen, bevor ich Asukas Vorschlag, hier einzuziehen, zugestimmt habe."

„Es... es war ihre Idee?"

„Ja. Nachdem ich ihr ins... ins Gewissen geredet und sie versprochen hatte, sich zu bessern und... und mit euch zu vertragen, ja zu vertragen, sagte sie, sie wäre einsam, ganz dolle einsam... und dass alles für sie fremd wäre... und ob sie nicht auch bei jemandem unterkommen könnte... Alles meine Schuld... Shinji-kun, ich wollte dich nicht verjagen... ich und meine weiche Birne…"

Aus der Dunkelheit kam ein leises Schluchzen.

„Ich habe heute frei... muss nicht zum Dienst... und Asuka ist auch weg, dachte, ich könnte etwas bechern... ´ist gut, dass du jetzt gekommen bist..."

„Misato, ich..."

„Nein, nein... lass mich ausreden, weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch verständlich sprechen kann... ´war ein Fehler... aber Asuka braucht jemanden, der auf sie etwas aufpasst... eine weibliche Hand... hätte sie zu Ritsuko schicken sollen, ja, hätte ich tun sollen... wer weiß, wann ich mich wieder in aller Ruhe betrinken kann... Shinji-kun, wohin willst du?"

„Uhm, also, Misato..."

„Colonel, ich habe Shinji-kun angeboten, dass er bei mir wohnen kann."

„Rei, das ist sehr... nobel von dir... ja, ist es... Hast du denn genug Platz?"

„Ja."

„Dann ist es gut... aber macht keine Dummheiten, ja? Ich bin immer noch verantwort... verantwort... verantwortlich... Wenn ich wieder nüchtern bin... dann schaue ich bei euch vorbei... pass auf Shinji-kun auf, Rei, ja? Mach das... bist ein gutes Mädchen... pass auf ihn auf..."

„Das werde ich."

„Und keine Dummheiten, ja... klar, Shinji-kun?"

„Uh, ja. Ja, klar, Misato... uh... keine Dummheiten."

„Gut. Soll ich euch fahren?"

„Lieber... ahm... lieber nicht."

„Ist wohl auch besser so... ja... Bin nämlich betrunken, musst du wissen..."

„Misato, falls... wenn du mich hier brauchen solltest, dann..."

„Nein. Geh du mit Rei... möchte nicht, dass... Asuka reagiert vorschnell... verpasst dir vielleicht wieder eine... kann bei Rei nicht passieren... ist ein gutes Mädchen, diese Rei... anständig... klug... wünschte, ich wäre noch mal in diesem Alter... aber macht keine Dummheiten..."

„N-nein."

„Ich weiß doch... weiß doch, wie es ist, ein Teenager zu sein... war auch mal einer... da staunt ihr, was? Ja, Misato Katsuragi wurde nicht mit der Bierdose in der Hand als Erwachsene geboren... hätte meine Mutter sicher auch ganz schön aus dem... aus dem Häuschen gebracht... ja... aus dem Häuschen... Shinji-kun, ich vertraue dich Rei an... sie kann Verantwortung tragen... ist das First Child... ja... aber das weiß du schon, oder?"

„Ahm, ja, Misato."

„Gut... dachte ich mir doch... ihr habt meine volle Unter... Unterstützung... aber keine Dummheiten, ja?"

„Uh..."

„Jetzt geh und hol´ deine Sachen."

„Ja..."

Shinji lief in sein Zimmer zurück und kramte das letzte zusammen, das ihm ins Auge fiel. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.

Durfte er Misato so überhaupt zurücklassen, nach allem, was sie für ihn getan hatte? Sie hatte ihm ein Heim gegeben, hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, vielleicht nicht wie eine Mutter, aber doch wenigstens wie eine ältere Schwester...

Rei war zurückgeblieben.

„Colonel, benötigen sie etwas?"

„Nein, Rei, habe genug Bier in Reichweite... und der Vogel ist auch schon versorgt... Shinji-kun und du... ihr passt zusammen... lass nichts dazwischenkommen... Ich halte Asuka im Griff... hätte gleich dich und Shinji-kun aufstellen sollen, hätte Ritsuko sagen sollen, sie solle gefälligst deinen EVA zusammenschrauben... und trotzdem kriege ich von Fuyutsuki diesen Streifen angeheftet, ist schon seltsam... ja, seltsam..."

„Ich werde auf Shinji-kun aufpassen."

„Gut... und versucht... versucht mit Asuka auszukommen, ja? Sie ist schwierig... aber sie ist auch eine EVA-Pilotin..."

„Ist das ein Befehl, Colonel?"

„Nein, Rei... eine Bitte... euer Überleben konnte davon abhängen..."

„Ja, Colonel."

„Kennst ruhig Misato sagen, bin schließlich nicht im Dienst... und keine Dummheiten... das ist jetzt ein Befehl..."

„Ja, Colonel."

Shinji trat wieder auf den Korridor, den Koffer mit dem Cello auf den Rücken geschnallt, den Koffer mit seinen Sachen hinter sich herschleppend und in der anderen Hand die Tasche mit seinen Schulbüchern.

Rei kam ihm entgegen und nahm ihm die Bücher ab, half ihm, den großen Koffer in den Hausflur zu bugsieren, wo er auch den Instrumentenkoffer erst einmal abstellte und dann noch einmal in die Wohnung zurückkehrte.

„Misato, ich... wir gehen dann... außer du..."

Wenn sie ihn gebeten hätte zu bleiben, wäre er wahrscheinlich geblieben...

„Komm doch mal her, Shinji-kun."

„Uhm, ja..."

Er tastete sich durch den dunklen Raum, bis er vor ihr stand. Der Alkoholdunst war fast betäubend.

Misato umarmte ihn zum Abschied.

„Ich komme schon klar mit Asuka, keine Sorge... Pass auf Rei auf... gib ihr keinen Grund zu Kummer, immerhin nimmt sie dich auf... ach... ich klinge wahrscheinlich, als... also..."

„Wie eine große Schwester."

„Schwester? Ja? – Ich wollte immer einen kleinen Bruder…"

Sie lachte.

„Dann hör jetzt gut zu, Shinji-kun... macht keine Dummheiten... egal, wie nah ihr einander kommen solltet... egal, wie sehr dich der Hafer sticht... versteht du?"

„Ja... uh... keine Dummheiten..."

„Genau... nichts, was ihr später bereuen könntet... und wenn... naja... vergiss die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nicht... und falls du mich ´mal nicht erreichen kannst, dann halte dich an Kaji... der nervt manchmal zwar ganz schön... aber er ist kein übler Kerl... kann nur nicht treu sein... das ist ein Befehl… ja... und meld´ dich mal..."

„Misato... ich... ich bin doch nur ein paar Minuten entfernt... und ich bin immer noch bei NERV."

„Ach ja, NERV, ganz vergessen... die haben mir einen neuen Streifen verpasst... bin jetzt Colonel. Ein ganzer Vogel mit vollen Schwingen." Sie kicherte.

„Ich weiß."

„Du weißt? Oh, Fuyutsuki hat sicher... hat sicher alles ausposaunt... Fuyutsuki kannst du auch trauen... mehr als deinem Vater jedenfalls... Fuyutsuki hält die Stellung... Ja, Sir!..."

Wieder lachte sie.

„Wir... uh... wir gehen dann... Soll ich die Schlüssel hier auf den Tisch legen?"

„Nein, nimm sie mit... aber mach die Tür zu, ja?"

„Ja..."

Shinji verließ die Wohnung, schulterte sein Cello wieder und schleppte den Koffer zum Aufzug.

„Colonel Katsuragi war betrunken." stellte Rei sachlich fest.

„Ja. So schlimm war es noch nie..."

Es musste Asukas Schuld sein... und die seine, sicher hatte Misato sich Sorgen gemacht... hatte die ganze Nacht über kein Auge zugetan...

„Ich frage mich, ob... uhm... ob ich nicht besser zurückgehen sollte..."

„Shinji-kun, sie wollte dich in Sicherheit wissen. Wenn du umkehrst, wird sie sich um dich sorgen müssen."

„Ich wüsste nur zu gern, warum Asuka sich so verhält."

„Ich weiß es nicht, Shinji-kun."

*** NGE ***

Der erste Tag war wahrscheinlich der seltsamste.

Shinji machte eine Bestandsaufnahme von Reis Haushalt und erstellte eine Liste, was sie benötigten, dann rief er bei der Hausverwaltung an. Als er seinen Namen nannte, herrschte am anderen Ende der Leitung Stille. Rasch gab er sein Anliegen durch, ohne ins Stottern zu geraten oder sich zu verhaspeln. Und tatsächlich versprach man ihm, umgehend jemanden zu schicken, der sich um Heizung und Warmwasser kümmern sollte.

Ihm ging nicht auf, dass es der Name Ikari gewesen war, der ihm den nötigen Respekt verschafft hatte, stattdessen schob er die bisherige Untätigkeit der Hausverwaltung darauf, dass sie Rei mit ihrer ruhigen und beherrschten Art wahrscheinlich nicht für voll genommen hatten.

Währenddessen machte Rei in ihren Schränken Platz für Shinjis Sachen, nur die oberste Schublade des Schränkchens ließ sie unberührt, er sollte immer noch nicht wissen, dass sie seine Handschuhe aufbewahrt hatte.

Nachdem er alles verstaut hatte – so viel besaß er nun doch nicht, seine Hemden und der Anzug, den Misato ihm geschenkt hat, hingen auf einer Kleiderstange, welche an die Wand montiert war, der Rest hatte problemlos in die beiden Schubladen gepasst, die Rei für ihn freigemacht hatte -, wagte er einen letzten Anlauf, das in seinen Augen bestehende moralische Dilemma mit dem Bett zu lösen.

„Ich könnte eine Luftmatratze kaufen."

„Warum?"

„Dann würde ich darauf schlafen und..."

„Es ist genug Platz." erklärte sie mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

In der Folge ging er die wichtigsten Dinge auf seiner Liste einkaufen - Kochgeschirr, Putzzeug, Lebensmittel. Zur Bezahlung benutzte er die in seine ID-Card integrierte Geldkarte - und natürlich kaufte er auch einen frischen Strauß Blumen...

Als er zurückkam, vollbepackt mit Taschen, kam ihm ein Mann in einer Hausmeisteruniform entgegen, grüßte knapp und ging an ihm vorbei. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte er die Warmwasserversorgung und die Heizung gerichtet.

Inzwischen war es früher Nachmittag.

Rei erwartete ihn in der Küche, wo sie bereits wieder über den Büchern hockte.

Shinji räumte einen Teil des Tisches frei und packte seine Einkäufe aus, verstaute sie teilweise gleich in den Schränken. Noch immer erschien es ihm schwer fassbar, dass sie sich die Wohnung fortan teilen würden.

Sie beobachtete ihn schweigend mit undeutbarer Miene.

„Rei... ahm... bist du dir immer noch sicher, dass du mich hier haben willst?"

„Völlig sicher."

„Dann... uhm... ich habe eingekauft..."

„Das sehe ich, Shinji-kun."

„Uhm... also... ich dachte, ich koche uns etwas... ah... ist da irgendetwas darunter, das du nicht magst oder nicht essen darfst?"

Sie nahm die eingekauften Lebensmittel in Augenschein.

Reis... Gemüse... Currysoße... Pilze...

„Nein."

„Gut... uh... dann... wenn ich jetzt anfange, können wir in einer guten halben Stunde essen."

Eine halbe Stunde... in der Kantine des Hauptquartiers erhielt sie ihre Rationen stets sofort, musste nicht einmal anstehen, weil man ihr Platz machte... und eine Handvoll Pillen zu schlucken, erforderte noch weniger Vorarbeit… dass Kochen zeitaufwendig sein konnte, hatte sie bereits erfahren, als sie mit Hikari Shinji-kuns Geburtstagskuchen gebacken hatte... - in ihrer Küche wurde zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Einzug gekocht...

„Eine halbe Stunde - ist das nicht zu viel Aufwand?"

„Ahm... naja, es gab auch Fertiggerichte, aber... uhm... wenn etwas gut sein soll, dann... ahm... dann braucht es schon seine Zeit."

„Ja. Ich verstehe."

_Wenn etwas gut sein soll... ob das auch für zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen galt?_

Sie stand auf, ging in den Nebenraum und suchte ein paar Kleidungsstücke zum Wechseln heraus.

„Ich werde in der Zeit duschen."

Shinji nickte abwesend, sah dann zu ihr hinüber, sah noch, wie sie im Bad verschwand, nur mit ihrer Unterwäsche bekleidet.

Kurz darauf hörte er Wasserrauschen.

Das Bad war nicht groß, wenn man aus der Dusche stieg, musste man aufpassen, weder über die Toilettenschüssel zu stolpern, noch versehentlich die Ablage über dem winzigen Waschbecken abzuräumen, wie Shinji aus eigener Erfahrung wusste. Durch das Schlüsselloch müsste man eigentlich in der Lage sein, jemanden, der unter der Dusch stand, zu beobachten...

Wie erstarrt blickte Shinji auf die geschlossene schmale Tür, starrte auf das Schlüsselloch, durch welches Licht fiel. Ein kurzer Blick nur... nur ein Blick auf Rei... nein... sie vertraute ihm. Wenn er so etwas tat, würde er ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können!

Er schluckte trocken, riss sich von der Tür los und wandte sich wieder den Kochflächen zu.

Als Rei das Bad wieder verließ, war sie in einer Art Hochstimmung.

Zum ersten Mal seit über einem Jahr hatte sie wieder warmes Wasser zum Duschen gehabt, so dass es der reinste Genuss gewesen war und sie länger unter den Wasserstrahlen verweilt hatte, als eigentlich für die Reinigung notwendig gewesen wäre. Sicher, auch im Hauptquartier gab es warmes Wasser, doch in den eigenen vier Wänden war es etwas gänzlich anderes. Und schon dadurch, dass Shinji-kun dafür gesorgt hatte, war ihre Übereinkunft mehr als lohnend.

Er stand immer noch am Herd und bereitete die Mahlzeit vor, in der Küche roch es appetitanregend nach Essen, dass ihr das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief, eine Reaktion, welche das Kantinenessen bisher nur im Ausnahmefall und die Nahrungstabletten überhaupt nicht hervorgerufen hatten.

Shinji hörte, dass Rei das Bad verlassen hatte, und drehte unwillkürlich den Kopf.

Ihr Anblick ließ ihn alles um ihn herum vergessen, wie sie da an der Tür stand in frischer Unterwäsche, die alte unter dem Arm, das Haar noch nass, die Haut noch leicht glänzend vor Feuchtigkeit.

Sie bemerkte seinen Blick, las die Bewunderung in seinen Augen, sah, wie er geistesabwesend mit einem Kochlöffel umrührende Bewegungen in der Luft machte.

„Shinji-kun, das Essen..."

„Wie? Uh... ah... uh... ja..."

Errötend wandte er sich ab, während sie in den Nebenraum überwechselte, um sich fertig anzukleiden.

„Ich... uh... ich bin gleich fertig."

*** NGE ***

Während sie aßen, versicherte Shinji sich immer wieder, dass es ihr auch schmeckte, äußerte selbst ab und an Kritik an seinen Kochkünsten.

„Shinji-kun, die Mahlzeit schmeckt vorzüglich. Es gibt keinen Grund, dass du dein Können in Frage stellst."

„W-Wirklich? Ich dachte nur, dass ich noch etwas hätte nachwürzen können und..."

„Das, was du gekocht hast, übertrifft das Kantinenessen, an welches ich kenne, bei weitem. Und dass du gut kochen kannst, wusste ich ja schon."

„Dann... uh... dann bin zufrieden... Trotzdem werde ich... ahm... beim nächsten Mal wird es noch besser werden. Darf ich... uh... möchtest du noch etwas?"

Sie schob ihren Teller zur Seite.

Shinji-kun hatte wirklich viel gekocht, das, was sich noch den Töpfen befand, reichte unter Garantie für zwei weitere Mahlzeiten.

„Nein, danke. Es war eine sehr gute Mahlzeit."

„Gut... ah, dann packe ich den Rest weg... in den Kühlschrank..."

„Ja. Die nächsten beide Tage werden wir kaum Gelegenheit haben, gemeinsam und in Ruhe zu essen."

„Tests..." murmelte er, gar nicht angetan von der Vorstellung.

Es freute ihn zu hören, dass Rei geschmeckt hatte, was er gekocht hatte. Doch die nächste Gelegenheit, für sie zu kochen, würde sich erst wieder in drei Tagen ergeben, wenn sie beide keine Tests hatten...

*** NGE ***

Am späten Nachmittag, nachdem sie gemeinsam den Abwasch erledigt hatten, machte Shinji sich daran, das neue Türschloss, welches er ebenfalls besorgt hatte, einzubauen. Leider war es nicht so einfach, wie auf der schematischen Anleitung dargestellt; selbst Rei wirkte etwas ratlos, blieb aber bei ihm hocken und sah ihm bei der Arbeit zu.

Für sie war es seltsam anregend zu beobachten, wie Shinji-kun mit den Einzelteilen des Schlosses hantierte, wie vorsichtig er vorging, wie geschickt seine Finger waren... immer wieder fragte sie sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, wenn er sie berühren würde...

„Ich glaube so... Verdammt..."

Shinji ließ die Schultern hängen.

Der Einbau hatte geklappt, der Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss und alles schien zu funktionieren - nur hatte er die Türklinke falsch herum wiedereingebaut, so dass sie sich nicht mehr nach unten drücken ließ, sondern nach oben gezogen werden musste.

Nach kurzem Zögern legte Rei ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Ob sie nun die Türklinge nach oben oder nach unten bewegen musste, was machte das schon aus?

„Ich finde, du hast es gut gemacht. Deswegen lohnt es sich nicht, alles wieder auseinanderzunehmen."

Er seufzte.

„Es sollte perfekt sein."

„Nichts ist perfekt... keiner von uns."

Auch sie nicht... denn wenn sie perfekt gewesen wäre, hätte ihre Hand wohl kaum länger als nötig auf seiner Schulter geruht...

Shinji blickte in ihre scharlachroten Augen, glaubte darin zu versinken.

Langsam bewegte er den Kopf auf sie zu... und ebenso langsam kam sie ihm entgegen, näherten sich ihre Lippen einander an...

Es klopfte.

Erschrocken fuhren die beiden auseinander.

In der noch immer offenstehenden Tür stand Ryoji Kaji, der an den Türrahmen geklopft hatte, und grinste breit. Wenn er nicht Katsuragi versprochen hätte, nach den beiden zu schauen, hätte er sie nicht gestört, schließlich wusste er selbst, wie es in diesem Alter war. Er selbst war nur ein wenig älter als sie gewesen, als der Second Impact stattgefunden hatte, doch bereits davor hatte er seine ersten Erfahrungen mit dem anderen Geschlecht gemacht. Und die beiden sahen auch wirklich süß aus, wie Katsuragi-chan es vermutlich formuliert hätte.

„Hallo, ihr beiden!"

„Uh... Kaji-san..."

Shinji sprang auf, stieß dabei mit dem Fuß gegen den Haufen aus Werkzeug und Teilen des alten Türschlosses, den er auf dem Boden errichtet hatte.

Rei hingegen richtete sich langsam und elegant auf.

„Major Kaji."

„Darf ich eintreten?"

„Uhm..."

Shinji sah Rei an, schließlich war es immer noch ihre Wohnung.

„Ja."

„Danke."

Kaji trat über die Schwelle und bückte sich, um Shinji beim Einsammeln behilflich zu sein.

„Katsuragi schickt mich."

„Mi-Misato..."

„Jupp. Sie hat wohl einen mächtigen Kater, hat mich deshalb gebeten, mal vorbeizuschauen."

„Oh, das... uhm..."

„Ach, sie kommt schon klar, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, Shinji-kun, ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mehr getrunken hat. So, aber zu euch..."

Er reichte Shinji eine paar Schrauben und einen Schraubenzieher, zog dann ein Tuch aus der Hosentasche und wischte sich die Hände ab.

„Dein Gesicht sieht ja übel aus, schätze, das war Asuka."

„Ja, Kaji-san."

„Hm... Ja, sie hat diese Erst-Zuschlagen-Und-Dann-Fragen-Philosophie verinnerlicht... das mag ja gegen die Engel ganz nützlich sein, aber sonst... Gut, äh, eigentlich wollte ich nur schauen, wie ihr klarkommt."

„Alles ist in Ordnung, Major. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Beschwerde."

„Ja? Schön..."

Die Hände in den Hosentaschen wanderte Kaji durch das Apartment.

„Wenn ihr etwas brauchen solltet, zögert nicht, mir Bescheid zu sagen... ich leite es dann an den Quartiermeister weiter."

„Ahm, sehr... sehr freundlich von Ihnen."

Kaji zuckte mit den Schultern.

Noch freundlicher wäre es seiner Ansicht nach gewesen, den beiden ein Flugticket ans andere Ende der Welt zu kaufen und sie persönlich in den Flieger zu setzen, anstatt sie weiterhin als EVA-Piloten ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen zu lassen...

„Ach, egal. Ich wollte euch auch noch sagen, dass ihr euch sehr gut gegen den letzten Engel geschlagen habt."

„Uh, danke."

Shinji strahlte.

„Und, hm, Rei, ich muss mal kurz mit Shinji-kun allein sprechen. - Komm mal mit auf den Flur."

„Ja. Major."

„Uhm, ich komme."

Kaji zog die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

„Shinji-kun, die Entwicklung der ganzen Sache hat mich auch etwas überrollt... wenn Katsuragi das Ganze mit mir besprochen hätte, hätte ich ihr abgeraten, Asuka bei sich aufzunehmen. Sie hat es gut gemeint; wie so viele Pläne hat diese Idee die Begegnung mit der Realität jedoch nicht überstanden… Aber wenigstens hast du einen Ort gefunden, wo du unterschlüpfen kannst. Wenn du jedoch zurückwillst, könnte ich Asuka kräftig ins Gewissen reden - ich glaube, auf mich hört sie ein wenig."

„Das, uhm, ist nicht nötig, Kaji-san. Rei und ich... uhm... ich glaube, wir kommen ganz gut miteinander aus."

„Das hoffe ich. Manchmal erkennt man die ganzen Macken und Schwächen einer Person erst, wenn man sie näher kennenlernt... und manchmal gefällt einem das Gesicht, das man dann sieht, gar nicht mehr..."

„Sie kennt meine Fehler... jedenfalls die meisten."

„Das meinte ich doch gar nicht. Aber... hm... auch Rei könnte nicht so perfekt sein, wie du vielleicht denkst."

„Nein, nein... sie... ich weiß, dass sie nicht perfekt ist, niemand ist das."

„´Bist ein kluger Junge, Shinji-kun. Aber euer... hm... Arrangement könnte dem Kommandanten gänzlich missfallen."

„Vater..."

Kaji erschrak über den Ausdruck von Hass, der kurz auf Shinjis Gesicht erschien.

„Ja, genau. Für ihn ist Rei sein ganz eigenes Projekt... die perfekte EVA-Pilotin... er hat sich immer gegen die Massenproduktion von EVAs ausgesprochen, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte es nur den Prototypen und den Testtypen gegeben. Mit Hilfe des Prototypen wären die ganzen Macken und Fehler des Systems ausgemerzt worden und EVA-01 wäre ohne all das dann konstruiert worden. Aber das Komitee hinter NERV wollte sicher gehen und ließ weitere Piloten rekrutieren und trainieren... sonst würde Rei Einheit-01 steuern... und als Gendo Ikaris Mündel würde ihr Ruhm ein strahlendes Licht auf ihn werfen... aber das ist nur meine Deutung des Ganzen."

„Ahm, ja, Kaji-san."

„Gut... Ich werde Katsuragi sagen, dass bei euch alles in Ordnung ist; werde in den nächsten Tagen ab und an mal vorbeikommen, wenn ich in der Gegend bin."

Shinji nickte, obwohl ihm der Gedanke, dass der ältere Mann wahrscheinlich immer in ähnlichen Momenten hereinplatzen würde, missfiel.

„Wie ich sagte, deinem Vater dürfte diese Konstellation missfallen. Eigentlich gibt es eine Order, dernach er über jede Veränderung in Reis Verhalten unterrichtet werden will... hat aber schon mein Vorgänger etwas lascher ausgelegt... ich glaube, ich habe sie überhaupt noch nicht gesehen... und wenn ich weiter darüber nachdenke, weiß ich nicht einmal, ob es sie wirklich gibt, habe eigentlich wichtigeres zu tun, als irgendwelchen Gerüchten nachzugehen... wir verstehen uns, oder?"

Kaji zwinkerte.

„Ja, Kaji-san."

„Ich werde das hier allerdings nicht ewig decken können. ´Keine Ahnung, wann der Kommandant wohl wieder nach Tokio-3 zurückkehrt, aber zumindest solange wird er nichts davon erfahren, versprochen."

„Kaji-san... warum... uhm... warum tun Sie das?"

„Tja, Junge, ein wenig erinnerst du mich an mich selbst. Und außerdem - wer weiß, wann ich dich vielleicht mal um einen Gefallen bitten muss, dann ist es doch besser, wenn du in meiner Schuld stehst, oder?"

Sein breites Grinsen raubte seinen Worten den Ernst.

„Uhm..."

„Ganz meine Rede. Eins noch... mir ist aufgefallen, dass da drin... nun, wie soll ich es sagen... dass ihr nur ein Bett habt..."

Shinji wurde rot.

Kaji nickte, so etwas hatte er sich schon gedacht.

„Katsuragi hat schon gesagt, dass sie euch ermahnt hat, keine Dummheiten zu machen. ´Schätze, dass das etwas schwerfallen dürfte. Mal sehen, ich müsste doch..."

Er begann in den Hosentaschen zu kramen, drückte Shinji schließlich zwei Tütchen in die Hand.

„Das soll keine Aufforderung sein, wirklich nicht. Aber ich war auch mal jung... hm, eigentlich fühle ich mich immer noch so... und weiß deshalb, wie das ist. Aber sicher ist sicher, nicht vergessen, Shinji-kun."

Shinji starrte auf die beiden kleinen Tüten in seiner Hand.

Das waren definitiv keine Luftballons...

„Ah... ahm... danke, Kaji-san... aber ich werde... ich meine..."

„Aber wenn doch..."

Kaji zwinkerte wieder.

„Und vergiss eines nie - was ihr auch tut, ihr müsst beide damit einverstanden sein."

„Ja... uhm... ja... das... das denke ich auch... uh..."

„Gut, ich muss dann weiter. Und nicht vergessen, ja?"

Shinji nickte hastig.

„Gut. Und…", der andere grinste breit, „es wäre mir eine Ehre, eines Tages euer Trauzeuge zu sein."

„Ah… ah…"  
>Shinji rang nach Luft.<p>

Der Erwachsene zwinkerte.  
>„War nur Spaß. - Ich sehe, du hast dich noch nicht an meinen Humor gewöhnt."<br>Er wuschelte dem Jungen durch die Haare.

„Mein Wort, ich werde niemals über dich lachen, höchstens mit dir. Okay?"

„Ahm… ja, Kaji-san."

„Schön, dass wir uns verstehen."

Kaji drehte sich um und ging leise pfeifend den Flur hinunter.

Shinji schluckte, stopfte die Tütchen mit den Kondomen in die Tasche, wollte nicht damit gesehen werden, schon gar nicht von Rei, die daraus vielleicht falsche Schlüsse gezogen hätte.

Dann stellte er fest, dass er den Türschlüssel drinnen hatte stecken lassen.

„Rei?" rief er laut und klopfte.

Einen Moment dauerte es, bis sie die Tür öffnete und ihn einließ.

Über die Türschwelle zu treten vermittelte ihm den Eindruck, nach Hause zu kommen, dabei war es trotzdem anders, als wenn er Misatos Apartment betreten hätte, oder das Haus seiner Pflegeeltern, denn nur hier hielt _sie_ sich auf...

*** NGE ***

Am Abend zögerte Shinji das Zubettgehen immer wieder hinaus, zuerst bereitete er noch einen Happen zu essen, dann wollte er noch schnell ein paar Aufgaben erledigen...

„Ohne ausreichenden Schlaf wirst du morgen unkonzentriert sein." stellte Rei fest. Während er noch über den Büchern gesessen hatte, hatte sie sich bereits umgezogen.

„Ich... ah... ich dusche noch schnell."

Sie nahm es mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und ging schon einmal zu Bett.

Als Shinji nach einer längeren kalten Dusche schließlich auf Zehenspitzen in den Schlafraum kam und bereits überlegte, ob er nicht besser wieder auf dem Boden schlafen sollte - schließlich funktionierte die Heizung jetzt und erzeugte eine mollige Wärme -, setzte sie sich auf.

„Kommst du?" fragte sie leise.

Das übliche „Uhm" blieb in seiner Kehle stecken, als er sich neben sie legte und ihr den Rücken zudrehte, um die Versuchung so gering wie möglich zu halten.

Doch am nächsten Morgen, als sie erwachten, blickten sie einander wieder ins Gesicht.

So ging es gute zwei Wochen lang; wenn beide kein Synchron-Training hatten, kochte Shinji eine Riesenmahlzeit, deren Reste für die jeweils nächsten beiden Tage aufbewahrt wurden. Die knappe Freizeit verbrachten sie mit Lernen für die näher rückenden Tests, wobei sie sich selbst immer wieder dabei erwischten, den jeweils anderen bereits einen längeren Zeitraum über still angeblickt zu haben, doch beide wahrten einen gewissen Abstand zueinander, selbst nachts, wenn der eine oder die andere mitten in der Nacht aufwachte und feststellte, dass sie einander eigentlich näher waren, als unter solchen Umständen empfehlenswert, überschritten sie die Grenze nicht, welche zwischen enger Freundschaft und der nächsten Stufe bestand.

In der Schule sonnte Asuka sich so lange wie möglich in ihrem Ruhm und grinste ansonsten stets zu Shinji hinüber, dem es mit der Zeit leichter fiel, sie zu ignorieren. An den Tagen, an denen Rei zum Synchron-Training eingeteilt war, traf Shinji sich mit Kensuke und Toji, diese hatten in den letzten Tagen mit dem Verkauf von Fotos Asukas an ihre zahlreichen Verehrer ein kleines Vermögen gemacht.

Bis zu den Prüfungen war es nur noch eine Woche und entsprechend panisch verhielten sich alle, selbst Toji hockte nun über seinen Büchern, allerdings tat er dies in einem kleinen Park, wo er sich mit Hikari traf. Wie viel Zeit da also wirklich zum Lernen aufgewandt wurde, konnten weder Shinji noch Kensuke sagen. Letzterer machte immer öfter ein missmutiges Gesicht und murmelte vor sich hin, er hätte auch gerne eine Freundin. Shinji schlug sich den plötzlichen Einfall, Kensuke doch mit Asuka zu verkuppeln, im Interesse seines Freundes schnell wieder aus dem Kopf.

Misato Katsuragi war am nächsten Tag auch wieder halbwegs nüchtern gewesen und hatte ihm in verschwörerischen Tonfall erklärt, sie würde ihn und Rei ebenfalls decken, soweit es ihr möglich war, ermahnte ihn im selben Atemzug aber noch ebenfalls wieder, keine Dummheiten zu machen, vor allem nicht mit Rei. Als er sich nach Asuka erkundigte, nahm ihr Gesicht kurz einen gehetzten Ausdruck an, ehe sie erklärte, sie würden sich schon zusammenraufen.

Gendo Ikari war immer noch nicht zurückgekommen von seiner Reise, stattdessen führte der Subkommandant Kozo Fuyutsuki weiterhin das Kommando im Hauptquartier. In dieser Zeit schienen alle viel entspannter und weitaus weniger gestresst, auch erkundigte Fuyutsuki sich öfters nach dem Befinden der Piloten und lud Shinji sogar einmal zum Essen in die Kantine ein, wo er mit ihm ein Gespräch über die Schule und andere Alltagsthemen führte.

Ritsuko Akagi verkündete mit ungewohnter Freude, dass sich die Synchronwerte des First und Third Child kontinuierlich verbesserten, sie ging sogar so weit, im Testcenter ein schwarzes Brett anbauen zu lassen, auf dem sie jeden Tag die aktuellen Werte bekanntgab, nach einer Woche hatten Reis Werte sich denen Shinjis stark angenähert, welcher sich selbst nur langsam verbesserte und sich im Schneckentempo der 65er-Marke näherte. Unerreichbar allerdings schien immer noch Asukas Synchronratio von 84,7%.

Das LCL hatte inzwischen einen Beigeschmack nach Äpfeln, Gerüchten zufolge, deren Quelle Maya Ibuki war, experimentierte Doktor Akagi allerdings mit weiteren Geschmacksrichtungen.

EVA-00 war mittlerweile wieder voll einsatzfähig, dasselbe galt für die anderen beiden Einheiten. Eigentlich fehlte nur ein Gegner, an dem das Potential der drei EVANGELION ausprobiert werden konnte.

Ryoji Kaji sah in diesen zwei Wochen dreimal bei Shinji und Rei vorbei und ließ sich jedes Mal von Shinji schwören, dass immer noch alles in Ordnung war, auch Misato kam einmal zu Besuch und brachte ein paar Leckereien mit, die sie an einem nahen Kiosk erstanden hatte, Stirnrunzeln verursachte nur die Tatsache, dass die beiden sich ein Bett teilten, was weitere inquisitorische Fragen zur Folge hatte.

In der letzten Nacht - bis zu den Prüfungen waren es noch genau sechs Tage - wurde Rei geweckt, weil Shinji in seiner Hälfte des Bettes unruhig schlief. Dazu bewegten sich seine Lippen im Schlaf.

Sie brachte ihr Ohr näher an seine Lippen heran.

Er summte eine Melodie, dieselbe Melodie, zu der sie gegen den Zwillingsengel gekämpft hatten. Wahrscheinlich träumte er. Wie es wohl war zu träumen? Rei selbst hatte noch nie geträumt, jedenfalls konnte sie sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern, ihr Schlaf war in der Regel tief und traumlos, nur manchmal erinnerte sie sich am nächsten Morgen an unzusammenhängende Bilder, welche zumeist mit dem Amoklauf von EVA-00 zusammenhingen.

Und so unruhig wie Shinji war, hatte er keinen angenehmen Traum.

Dann flüsterte er leise abgehackte Worte.

„Rei... Rei, nein... Rei..."

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als er ihren Namen flüsterte.

Er träumte also von ihr... aber warum war er dann so unruhig?

„Nicht... geh nicht... Rei..."

Wovon träumte er?

„Rei... ich will dich nicht verlieren..."

Sie stieß hörbar die angehaltene Luft aus.

Vielleicht erlebte er in seinem Traum den letzten Einsatz noch einmal nach... nur schien sich seine Phantasie nicht an die Realität zu halten...

„Rei..."

Das letzte Flüstern glich mehr einem erstickten Schluchzen.

Nein, das war wirklich kein angenehmer Traum... doch was konnte sie tun? Shinji-kun schien zu leiden... und sie hatte geschworen, derartiges künftig zu vereiteln...

Also zog sie ihn an sich und schloss ihn in ihre Arme...

Schon bald beruhigte er sich und schlief den Rest der Nacht friedlich weiter.

Am folgenden Morgen stellte Shinji mit Beklommenheit fest, dass er nicht nur in Reis Armen aufgewacht war, sondern dass sein Kopf auch noch auf ihrer Brust ruhte. Durch den Stoff des Männerhemdes konnte er ihre Körperwärme spüren und leise ihren Herzschlag hören. Sie hatten doch nicht etwa... nein, daran konnte er sich nicht erinnern... das hätte er sicher nicht vergessen...

„Bist du wach, Shinji-kun?"

„Ja... Was..."

„Du hattest einen... Alptraum."

„Uhm, das... das tut mir Leid."

Sie ließ ihn los, woraufhin er sich sogleich ein Stück von ihr fortschob.

„Das... ahm... ich wollte dir nicht..."

„Es war meine Entscheidung."

Und sie konnte nicht verleugnen, dass es angenehm gewesen war, ihn in ihren Armen zu halten.

Sie setzte sich auf.

„Ist es dir unangenehm?"

„Ich... nein, aber... ich will dir nicht... ich will nichts tun, womit du nicht einverstanden bist..."

Rei lächelte.

„Das könntest du nicht."

_Dieses Gespräch hatten sie doch schon einmal geführt._

„Dann..."

„Wovon hast du geträumt?"

Shinji setzte sich ebenfalls auf.

„Uhm... ich habe geträumt... der Zwillingsengel wäre wieder da... nur..."

Er schluckte. Dass die beiden Hälften ausgesehen hatten wie sein Vater, verschwieg er besser.

„Nur hat der Plan nicht geklappt... und... sie haben uns besiegt... und..."

Wieder schluckte er, spürte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden.

Seine Stimme versagte.

Er hatte geträumt, dass Reis EVA zerstört worden war, dass sie den Kampf nicht überlebt hatte...

„Es war kein schöner Traum", flüsterte er schließlich.

„Ja." antwortete sie und zog ihn wieder in ihre Arme. Willig ließ er es geschehen, erwiderte schließlich die Geste.

Als wäre sein Traum ein Omen gewesen, wurden sie keine halbe Stunde später beide per Handy benachrichtigt und zu einer Einsatzbesprechung ins Hauptquartier gerufen.

**11. Zwischenspiel:**

An der Westküste Nordamerikas, nördlich der Ruinen von Los Angeles, befand sich die US-amerikanische Zweigstelle von NERV, hier wurde zur Zeit Einheit-04 nach den Maßgaben der Massenproduktion konstruiert. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Modell der Serie, EVA-02, sollte die Einheit jedoch mit einem sogenannten S2-Organ ausgestattet werden, einer Energiequelle nach dem Vorbild der Herzen der Engel, welche imstande war, den EVA über längere Zeit hinweg einsatzfähig und unabhängig von äußerer Energieversorgung zu halten. Das Organ war aus Zellen gezüchtet worden, die aus dem Herzen des Leichnams des zweiten in Tokio-3 besiegten Engels entnommen worden waren. Da die Zellstruktur der Engel und der EVA praktisch identisch war, konnte das S2-Organ in den EVA integriert werden, ohne dass es zu einer Abstoßung kam.

Als Pilot der Einheit sollte Kaworu Nagisa fungieren, das Fifth Child. Nagisa war Vollwaise, geboren am Tag des Second Impact, sein Vater war am Tag seiner Geburt gestorben, seine Mutter aufgrund mangelhafter medizinischer Versorgung ein paar Tage später. Seine ersten fünf Lebensjahre hatte er in einem Waisenhaus verbracht, da ihn niemand aufgrund seines seltsamen Äußeren hatte aufnehmen wollen: Kaworu war ein Albino, seine Haut war schneeweiß, sein Haar etwas dunkler, eher schieferfarbengrau, seine Augen blutrot. Als er fünf Jahre alt war, war vom MARDUK-Institut seine Befähigung, einen EVA steuern zu können, erkannt worden, woraufhin NERV ihn aus dem Waisenhaus geholt und fortan auf seine Aufgabe vorbereitet hatte.

Noch wenige Tage und es war so weit, dann würden die ersten Aktivierungstest von EVA-04 mit dem S2-Organ beginnen...

Kaworu stand gerade vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer seines Quartiers und war bemüht, sein widerspenstiges, schieferfarbenes Haar zu bändigen, als ihm etwas auffiel - sein Spiegelbild machte ganz andere Bewegungen!

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er in den Spiegel.

Sein Spiegelbild lächelte ihn an.

„Wa-Wa-Wa..." stammelte Nagisa und ließ den Kamm fallen.

„Keine Angst." flüsterte sein Spiegelbild - und kletterte aus dem Spiegel!

Kaworu warf sich herum und wollte den Raum verlassen, doch seine Beine bewegten sich wirkungslos in der Luft, er schwebte eine Handbreit über dem Boden, kam keinen Millimeter voran.

Er schrie, brüllte um Hilfe, gab lautstark Alarm.

„Das ist zwecklos, Lilim."

Sein Spiegelbild... sein Doppelgänger stand jetzt direkt neben ihm, sein Körper schien aus feinem Nebel zu bestehen, den Eindruck hatte Kaworu jedenfalls, ging der andere doch problemlos durch Hindernisse wie beispielsweise die Toilettenschüssel hindurch.

„Wer bist du?"

Kaworus Herz hämmerte vor Furcht.

„Mein Name lautet Tabris. Ich benötige deine Hilfe, Lilim."

„Wie... warum..."

„Es wird nicht wehtun... ich leihe mir nur deinen Körper aus."

„Nein... nein... das... das geht nicht... das erlaube ich nicht..."

„Es muss sein, zum Wohle meiner und deiner Art..."

Und sein Spiegelbild trat auf ihn zu und in ihn hinein...

Im nächsten Moment verlor Kaworu den Boden unter den Füßen und stürzte hin, oder besser, verschwand das unsichtbare AT-Feld, das ihn bisher in der Luft gehalten hatte. Er stand auf, richtete seine Kleidung, sah noch einmal in den Spiegel.

Das Gesicht, welches er sah, machte einen panischen Eindruck, presste sich mit aller Kraft gegen das Gas.

„Es ist nicht von Dauer, Lilim... sofern ich meine Mission erfüllen und deine Welt bewahren kann..." versuchte er, den eigentlichen Besitzer dieses Körpers zu trösten, dessen Platz er eingenommen hatte...

**Kapitel 24 - Tanz auf dem Vulkan**

Misato Katsuragi, deren Jacke jetzt einen weiteren Streifen trug, erwartete die Piloten bereits mit Subkommandant Fuyutsuki im Besprechungsraum.

Kaji und Akagi fehlten, letzteres war der ebenfalls bereits anwesenden und in ihre PlugSuit gekleideten Asuka herzlich egal, ersteres jedoch nicht. Ihrer Ansicht nach war Ryoji Kaji der wohl einzige Mensch, der sie wirklich verstand; Misato war zwar ganz nett, doch ihr gluckenhaftes Verhalten ging ihr kräftig auf die Nerven.

Als Shinji und Rei schließlich den Raum betraten, hatte Asuka für die beiden keinen Blick übrig. Es war ja kein Wunder, dass die Stadt über der Geofront immer wieder schwere Schäden hinnehmen musste, wenn die beiden derart langsam waren, dass die Engel bis ins Stadtgebiet vordringen konnten!

„Gut, dann wären wir vollzählig", erklärte Fuyutsuki und erlaubte sich zur Begrüßung der Neuankömmlinge ein kurzes Lächeln, ehe sein Gesicht wieder der Lage angemessen ernst wurde. „Bitte, Colonel, beginnen Sie."

Misato nickte Shinji zu, wandte sich dann dem Monitor zu, dieser zeigte einen Berg.

„Das ist der Asamayama, ein inaktiver Vulkan. Wir haben in den letzten Wochen immer wieder schwache Signale aus dieser Region aufgefangen, die auf das Vorhandensein eines Blauen Musters hindeuteten. Mit Hilfe einiger Vulkanologen und einer Experimentalsonde konnten wir das Magma tief genug ausloten, um die Anwesenheit eines Engels bestätigen zu können. Der Engel ist inaktiv, laut den MAGI befindet er sich in einer Art Verpuppungsstadium. Es steht zu befürchten, dass bei seinem Erwachen der Vulkan ausbrechen könnte, was in der Region schwere Schäden verursachen würde. Kommandant Ikari hat die Anweisung des Komitees bestätigt, den Engel gefangen zu nehmen. Wir werden also versuchen, ihn nach Möglichkeit lebend zu bergen und festzusetzen. Doktor Akagi hat hierfür einen Spezialkäfig konstruiert. Zur Zeit wird am Hang des Vulkans ein Basislager errichtet, von dem aus die Operation befehligt wird, alle drei EVAs werden sich vor Ort befinden, allerdings wird nur einer von euch mit seiner Einheit in den Vulkan selbst vordringen, um die Bergung durchzuführen."

Asukas Arm schoss in die Höhe.

„Das mache ich!" rief sie.

Rei bedachte sie mit einem schwer deutbaren Seitenblick.

Ihrer Ansicht nach bestanden gute Chancen, dass Soryu mit ihrer übereilten Handlungsweise bei der Operation versagte.

Misato zögerte kurz, nickte dann.

„Gut, Asuka, du übernimmst den Job. Doktor Akagi hat im Augenblick spezielle Schutzanzüge für dich und den EVA in Arbeit. Punkt zwölf Uhr Mittag brechen wir auf. Die anderen beiden EVAs werden als Rückendeckung fungieren."

„Die brauche ich nicht!" erklärte Asuka selbstsicher. „Das schaffe ich allein."

Misato warf ihr einen Blick zu, der nur eines aussagte: _Wir machen es so, wie ich gesagt habe, oder du bist draußen._

„Asuka, du solltest zu Doktor Akagi in die Werkstatt gehen, damit sie Maß nehmen kann."

„Okay."

Mit weitausholenden Schritten verließ die Rothaarige den Raum.

„Uhm, und wir?" fragte Shinji.

„Ihr beide fahrt mit mir, bis zwölf habt ihr frei, vielleicht wollt ihr noch ein bisschen Gepäck holen, vor morgen Abend kommen wir garantiert nicht zurück."

„Ja..."

Auch Shinji und Rei verließen den Besprechungsraum.

Fuyutsuki blickte Misato mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Kann ich kurz mit Ihnen sprechen, Colonel?"

„Sicher, Subkommandant."

„Es geht um die beiden Kinder... Rei und Ikaris Sohn."

„Ja...?"

„Ich frage mich, wann Sie gedachten, mich oder Kommandant Ikari darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass die beiden zusammenwohnen..."

„Uhm... also, Sir, das..."

„Kein Grund zur Aufregung, Colonel. Es ist zwar alles andere als üblich, aber wenn ich Akagis letzte Berichte richtig deute und in Zusammenhang bringe, dürfte das der Grund für das Ansteigen der Synchronraten der beiden sein. Von dieser Warte aus gesehen, kann ich im Interesse eines funktionsfähigen und möglichst effektiven Pilotencorps schlecht etwas dagegen unternehmen. Nur Ikari wird das Ganze bitter aufstoßen, er betrachtet Rei als sein Eigentum."

„Wirklich?"

„Sonst hätte er kaum so viel Zeit und Ressourcen in sie investiert. Rei sollte für ihn die Engel bekämpfen, doch dann kam es bei den Aktivierungstests zu diesem Unfall und sie wurde verletzt, weshalb er seinen Sohn aus dem Exil zurückbeordern musste... - Der Ausdruck Exil erstaunt Sie, Major?"

„Ja."

„Er konnte ihn nicht mehr brauchen, also schickte er ihn fort."

„Warum konnte der Kommandant seinen Sohn nicht mehr brauchen?"

Fuyutsuki schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gibt Fragen, auf die Sie besser die Antwort nicht wissen sollten."

Er konnte ihr ja nicht erzählen, dass Shinjis Mutter zuletzt nur noch des Jungen wegen bei Ikari geblieben war...

„Wie Sie meinen, Sir."

„Die beiden machen einen recht zufriedenen Eindruck auf mich... vielleicht sogar einen glücklichen... aber das ist schwer zu sagen. Wissen Sie, ob bereits Kontakte intimer Art stattgefunden haben?"

„Ich... ahm, Sir, über derartiges habe ich mich nicht mit ihnen unterhalten."

„Ja, natürlich."

Fuyutsuki seufzte.

„Sie sind eigentlich noch zu jung... andererseits ist das hier kaum noch die Welt, in der ich aufgewachsen bin... Gut, Colonel, solange Sie ihm nichts über die Angelegenheit sagen und es keine anderweitigen Schwierigkeiten gibt, wird Ikari von mir ebenfalls nichts darüber erfahren."

„Zu Befehl." grinste Misato.

„Die beiden haben bereits viel für uns getan, so dass es mir nur recht und billig erscheint, ihnen ein wenig Glück zu gönnen, solange dies noch möglich ist."

*** NGE ***

Der Konvoi an Fahrzeugen wälzte sich über die Straßen, allen voran Misatos blauer Sportwagen, dem drei Schwertransporter und mehrere Geländewagen und LKWs folgten, alle in olivgrün und mit dem NERV-Symbol an den Seiten, ferner wurde der Konvoi von zwei Hubschraubern begleitet.

In Misatos Wagen saß vorn auf dem Beifahrersitz Ritsuko Akagi, wie Misato hatte sie eine Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt. Aus dem Radio kam Musik, bei welcher die beiden Frauen mitsangen.

Auf dem Rücksitz saßen Shinji und Rei, beide schon in einem fast komaartigen Zustand von Misatos Fahrkünsten und dem unstimmigen Gesang.

„Ein Vulkan..." überlegte Shinji laut. „Asuka will tatsächlich mit ihrem EVA in einen Vulkan springen..."

Ritsuko unterbrach ihren Gesang und warf einen Blick über die Schulter.

„Einer von euch muss es machen, und sie hat sich freiwillig gemeldet, ist doch besser als Streichhölzer ziehen."

„Uh, ja, aber hält der EVA das aus?"

„Tja, gute Frage, ist ja keiner von meinen..."

Als sie Shinji erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah, lachte sie.

„So war das nicht gemeint. Die EVAs halten die Temperaturen schon aus, problematisch wird es nur mit dem Druck im Inneren des Vulkans, ich habe daher eine spezielle PlugSuit aus hitzeabweisenden Material für Asuka und einen gekühlten Druckanzug für EVA-02 hergestellt."

„Einfach so? Das... uhm... das ist beeindruckend."

„Nein, so gut bin ich nun auch wieder nicht - aber ich arbeite daran. Wir haben bereits Ausrüstung für die EVAs für Unterwassereinsätze, die ich etwas modifiziert habe, seitdem wir zum ersten Mal das Signal aus der Region des Vulkans aufgefangen haben. Von gestern auf heute hätte ich das nun doch nicht geschafft. Aber der Käfig für den Engel, der ist wirklich genial, wie ein Haikäfig, nur aus der gleichen Substanz, mit der auch die Panzerung der EVAs beschichtet ist."

„Ja, Ritsuko, wir sind alle schwer beeindruckt. Als Designerin von Actionfiguren hättest du ein Vermögen machen können", gähnte Misato. „Sag mal, am Fuße des Vulkans gibt es doch heiße Quellen, oder?"

Ritsuko sah Misato genervt an.

„Ein Thermalbad, ja."

„Super! Dann können wir dort feiern, wenn der Einsatz beendet ist."

„Denkst du eigentlich nur ans Saufen?"

„Nein, manchmal denke ich auch an Kerle", entgegnete Misato fröhlich.

Ritsuko seufzte laut.

Rei schwieg. Nur ihre Hand lag zwischen ihr und Shinji wie eine Aufforderung.

Und als Shinji sie endlich bemerkte, und als er endlich sein Zögern überwand und sie in seine Hand nahm, lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Schau mal, Misato!" flüsterte Ritsuko und blickte bedeutsam in den Rückspiegel.

„Ui!" Misato lächelte, als sie die beiden auf der Rückbank sah, beide mit geschlossenen Augen und scheinbar schlafend, dabei händchenhaltend.

„Gendo würde verrückt werden, wenn er das sehen könnte. Sein eigener Sohn und seine Lieblingspilotin, Hand in Hand!"

„Hm, einen durchgeknallten Kommandanten können wir uns nicht leisten, die Engel und Asuka reichen mir eigentlich."

„Nun, dann sollte er es vielleicht nicht erfahren."

„Stimmt, Ritsuko, stimmt..."

Misato grinste breit.

Anscheinend war sie wirklich nicht die einzige, welche die zwischen den beiden Teenagern aufkeimende Beziehung beschützen wollte...  
>„Weißt du, Shinji-kun ist der beste Mitbewohner, den ich mir vorstellen kann – seitdem er bei mir ausgezogen ist, bin ich wieder auf FastFood, trinke etwas das Doppelte und meine Wohnung ist ein einziges Chaos – sein positiver Einfluss in diesen Dingen fehlt mir…"<p>

„Du meinst jemanden, der putzt und kocht."

„Ah… das ist gemein. Ich will sagen, das Mädchen, das ihn sich einmal angelt, landet den Hauptgewinn. – Er ist ein richtiger Schatz. Vorgestern ist er extra nach den Tests länger im Hauptquartier geblieben und hat vor der Nachtschicht auf mich gewartet, um mir etwas Selbstgekochtes zu bringen."

„Ich glaube, er hängt schon an der Angel."

Misato blickte wieder in den Rückspiegel.  
>„Ja, die beiden wirken ziemlich zufrieden. Aber hat das eine Zukunft? - Im Augenblick stehen sie gewaltig unter Druck… mit Fünfzehn die Welt beschützen und vor den Engeln retten zu müssen, stelle ich mir ziemlich stressig vor, wenn ich bedenke, wie mich der Job als taktischer Commander schon schafft. Das in der Gefahr freiwerdende Adrenalin kann einem rasch Dinge und Gefühle vorgaukeln, die man normalerweise nicht besitzt."<p>

„Tja, meine Beste, in diesem Fall müssen wir wohl zusehen und abwarten."

*** NGE ***

Am späten Nachmittag desselben Tages stand Shinji mit EVA-01 am Rand des Vulkankraters.

Schräg hinter ihm stand EVA-00, beide waren an externe Energiequellen angeschlossen.

Wenn es glattging, würden sie nicht gebraucht werden, dann hatte das Ganze für sie eher den Charakter einer Trainingsmission. Die Last der Gefahr lag ganz auf Asukas Schultern, welche sich immer noch in jenem Lkw aufhielt, in dessen Container sich Ritsuko Akagis transportable Werkstatt und die Kommandozentrale für den Einsatz befanden.

In Gedanken ging Shinji verschiedene Gleichungen durch, die er für den Physiktest in der nächsten Woche benötigen würde, welcher als Schwerpunkt Thermodynamik haben würde.

Wenn man einen Gegenstand erwärmte, dehnte er sich aus...

Angesichts der Hitze im Inneren des Vulkans würde EVA-02 einen wirklich guten Schutzanzug brauchen, oder er würde mächtig auseinandergehen...

„Was da wohl so lange dauern..." murmelte Shinji.

Er sah auf dem kleinen Monitor, welcher das Bild aus dem EntryPlug des anderen EVAs übertrug, wie Rei mit den Schultern zuckte, eine Geste, die sie sich erst in letzter Zeit angeeignet hatte

Shinji war wirklich froh, dass weder er, noch sie diesen Einsatz durchführen mussten, selbst wenn Akagi erklärt hatte, dass die EVAs zumindest einen kurzfristigen Kontakt mit der Lava überstehen konnten, ohne dass Gefahr für den jeweiligen Piloten bestand.

„Kanal drei." sagte Rei plötzlich.

„Uh? Ahm, Moment..."

Er nahm eine entsprechende Schaltung an einem der Regler neben den kleinen Monitoren der ComPhalanx vor. Eigentlich waren die Kanäle bereits eingestellt, mal sehen, was Rei entdeckt hatte...

Der Bildschirm blieb dunkel, allerdings drangen Stimmen aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Damit gehe ich nicht raus!"

_Das war Asuka..._

Shinji sah Rei fragend an, doch sie reagierte nicht, schien selbst konzentriert zu lauschen.

„Ohne den Schutzanzug kannst du nicht in den Plug, der Druck im Inneren des Vulkans würde dich zerquetschen, bevor dein EVA auch nur die erste Delle zeigt."

_Akagi..._

„Aber so..."

„So ich den Einsatz einem der beiden anderen geben?"

Das war Misato, deren Stimme sehr resolut klang.

„Nein! Ich mache das... aber unter Protest!"

Eine Tür wurde zugeschlagen, dann erklang noch einmal Akagis Stimme:

„Warte erst, bis sie ihren EVA sieht..."

Shinji ließ EVA-01 eine Vierteldrehung machen, so dass er das Kommandomodul besser im Blick hatte.

Eine Tür an der Außenseite des Containers wurde geöffnet, ein roter Haarschopf lugte vorsichtig ins Freie, ein knallrot angelaufenes Gesicht blickte nach links und rechts, dann huschte Asuka Soryu Langley an der Wand entlang auf den Transporter zu, auf dessen Ladefläche sich ihr EVA befand, überwand ein Stück offenen Geländes mit weiten Sprüngen und verschwand im Transportcontainer.

Shinji konnte nur mit großer Mühe ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken.

Asuka hatte einfach zu komisch ausgesehen... der Druckanzug, welcher von der Farbgebung her ihrer normalen PlugSuit ähnelte, war aufgeblasen gewesen wie ein Luftballon, so dass sie eher gehüpft als gelaufen war, gerade so, als hätte sie mit einem Schlag etwa fünfhundert Pfund an Gewicht zugelegt.

„Rei, hast du das gesehen?" prustete er schließlich.

„Gesehen und aufgezeichnet." antwortete Rei in ihrer monotonsten Stimme.

„Uh... Bin ich froh, dass wir so etwas nicht tragen müssen..."

„Bestätigt, Shinji-kun. Das wäre äußert... hinderlich."

Ihre Stimme bebte leicht, verriet, dass sie selbst ebenfalls vom Anblick Soryus belustigt gewesen war.

Der Transportcontainer öffnete sich, das Dach klappte auf, erlaubte dem EVANGELION sich aufzusetzen.

Shinji starrte den Hauptmonitor nur an.

Das wurde ja immer besser...

EVA-02 steckte in einem riesigen roten Taucheranzug, der an verschiedenen Stellen viel zu weit war. Langsam kletterte er von der Ladefläche, ging dabei leicht geduckt, als wollte er nicht gesehen werden. Aus der Steuerkapsel kam noch kein Funksignal, anscheinend war Asuka nicht gerade nach Gesprächen zumute.

Umständlich befestigte EVA-02 zuerst das Kabel der externen Energieversorgung, dann insgesamt vier Leitungen für Kühlflüssigkeit und ein Halteseil am Rückentornister. Der Schutzanzug begann sich an die Stellen scheinbar überflüssigen Stoffes aufzublähen, bis auch der EVA eine unförmige Gestalt angenommen hatte.

Und schließlich ging Asuka selbst online und ihr Bild erschien auf einem der Monitore.

„Wehe, irgendwer lacht", knurrte sie und ließ ihren EVA mit weiten Schritten auf den Kraterrand zutreten.

Misato gab das Signal zum Beginn der Operation.

Ziel war die Gefangennahme des Zieles: _Sandalphon_...

*** NGE ***

Der Abstieg in den Vulkan verlief ohne Komplikationen, die Schutzmaßnahmen erwiesen sich als äußerst wirksam, in Asukas EntryPlug kletterte die Temperatur auf 40° Celsius und verblieb dort.

Langsam wurde sie tiefer in die flüssige Lava hinabgelassen, bis sie schließlich in Sichtweite des Engels kam.

„Das sieht aus wie ein großes Ei!" vermeldete sie keuchend.

„Benutz jetzt den Käfig, wir holen euch beide dann wieder raus!" wies Misato an.

„Okay. ´Kann´s kaum erwarten, hier wieder rauszukommen..."

Sie brachte den Käfig in Position.

„Hab ihn! Holt mich hoch!"

Da brach das Ei auf...

*** NGE ***

Für die Menschen an der Oberfläche, welche die Übertragung des EVAs in der Tiefe beobachteten, hatte der Engel nur schattenhafte Umrisse, Asuka vermeldete allerdings eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit dem Riesenfisch, den sie bekämpft hatte.

Offenkundig war der Engel erwacht. Und ebenso offenkundig war er in den ersten Minuten seiner Existenz um einiges gewachsen. Die Hitze und der Druck im Inneren des Vulkans schienen ihm nichts auszumachen, im Gegenteil, er schien sich völlig in seinem Element zu befinden, jedenfalls ging er fast sofort zum Angriff über, zerfetzte den Käfig, mit dem er an die Oberfläche hätte gebracht werden sollen, und zerrte EVA-02 in seiner Strömung mit sich.

Die Bilder, die EVA-02 sendete, wurden unscharf und grobkörnig, obwohl Doktor Akagi inzwischen mehrere Signalverstärker zwischengeschaltet hatte.

Die Kabel und Leitungen auf ihren überdimensionalen Spulen wickelten sich beängstigend schnell ab, dann gab es einen Ruck, als die riesigen Kabeltrommeln mit dem Kabel der Energieversorgung mit seinen 1.000 m abgespult waren und es straff in der Luft hing.

Aus den Lautsprechern kamen verzerrt wütende Flüche, zwischen denen Asuka das Verhalten des Engels beschrieb.

„Er kommt auf mich zu... verfehlt... nein... Verdammter Dreck!"

Einer der Kühlflüssigkeitsschläuche hing schlaff durch.

„Asuka, wir holen dich hoch!" rief Misato. Zugleich begannen sich die Spulen des Versorgungskabels, der Schläuche und des Halteseiles in umgekehrter Richtung zu drehen. „Shinji, Rei, macht euch bereit, um EVA-02 notfalls ´rauszuziehen!"

„Bestätigt." kam es von Rei.

„Ja, uhm, klar."

Shinji starrte auf die Oberfläche des Lavasees im Krater, sie schien völlig ruhig, verriet nichts von den Geschehnissen in der Tiefe. Ab und an stiegen Gasblasen hinauf.

_Was, wenn Asuka unterlag... wenn der Engel alle Verbindungen kappte und ihr EVA im Vulkan versank... wären sie ohne die Rothaarige nicht viel besser dran? Er und Rei waren ein eingespieltes Team, während Asuka eher ein Störfaktor war... war es nicht vielleicht besser, wenn sie verlor?_

Dann wurde der zweite Schlauch durchtrennt, zugleich riss das Halteseil und der Aufstieg von EVA-02 kam ins Stocken, da niemand riskieren wollte, dass durch zu rasche Bewegungen die beiden übrigen Schläuche rissen oder das Versorgungskabel sich vom Tornisteranschluss löste.

Shinji ließ EVA-01 am Kraterrand in die Knie gehen, während EVA-00 ein mitgebrachtes Positronengewehr bereitmachte für den Fall, dass der Engel EVA-02 folgen sollte.

Die Synchronverbindungen der Piloten zu den EVAs waren auf ein Mindestmaß reduziert worden, um Rechnerkapazität in der Hinterhand behalten zu können, die Geräte des mobilen Kommandostandes waren alles andere als den MAGI gleichwertig.

„Ich brauche hier unten ein Messer! Mit irgendwas muss ich doch kämpfen!"

Asukas Stimme war nun wieder einigermaßen frei von Verzerrungen, die Übertragung der Außenkameras des Schutzanzuges zeigte jedoch nur ein unscharfes rotes Wabern.

„Shinji-kun, wirf ihr dein PROG-Messer zu!"

„Ja..."

Er zog das Messer aus dem Schulterhalfter, holte aus.

Sein taktischer Bildschirm zeigte ihm die ungefähre Position des anderen EVANGELIONs.

Er zögerte.

_War das nicht die Gelegenheit, Asuka loszuwerden?_

Shinji blinzelte.

„Shinji-kun, worauf wartest du? Wirf das Messer!"

Er versuchte, Misatos Stimme zu ignorieren.

_Asuka mochte eine Nervensäge, ja, ein Miststück, sein, die ihm und Rei das Leben alles andere als angenehm machte... aber sie war auch ein Mensch... ein anderer EVA-Pilot..._

Shinji schluckte.

Wenn er länger zögerte... oder absichtlich danebenwarf... dann würde er sich nie wieder um Asuka Gedanken machen brauchen... nein, das war falsch... ganz im Gegenteil... wahrscheinlich würde er nie wieder Ruhe finden mit einer solchen Tat auf seinem Gewissen...

Hätte er doch nur Zeit, weiter abzuwägen... oder würde doch nur Rei etwas sagen...

Er konnte nicht untätig bleiben... konnte nicht einfach abwarten, bis der Engel EVA-02 erledigt hatte...

Dann schleuderte er das Messer...

Asukas Reaktion war zu entnehmen, dass sie das Messer aufgefangen hatte.

„Sein Panzer ist zu dick!"

„Natürlich", mischte sich erstmals Ritsuko Akagi ein. „Er ist imstande, bei den dort unten herrschenden Druck- und Hitzeverhältnissen zu überleben."

Im nächsten Moment hing plötzlich das Kabel der Energieversorgung durch.

„Misato, er hat das Kabel durchgebissen! Der Druckanzug des EVA..."

„Asuka, die Kühlflüssigkeit!"

„Was? - Ja! - Friss das!"

Die dritte Kühlflüssigkeitsleitung hing plötzlich durch, als Asuka sie von sich aus durchtrennte und dem heranjagenden Engel direkt in das weitaufgerissene Maul stieß. Der Engel blähte sich auf und zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase, als er mit dem eisigen Kühlmittel in Kontakt kam.

Shinji stieß die angehaltene Luft aus. Asuka hatte es geschafft! Jetzt mussten sie sie nur noch vorsichtig wieder nach oben ziehen...

Und dann sah er, wie direkt neben dem Fuß seines EVAs die letzte Leitung direkt an der Kraterkante langsam auseinanderriss, wie das Material sich dehnte, wie erste Löcher entstanden, aus denen Kühlflüssigkeit hervorspritzte, wie anstelle der dicken Leitung nur noch einzelne langgezogene Fasern den EVA im Vulkan hielten... und wie auch diese schließlich rissen...

Misato schrie auf, als der Computer Alarm schlug.

Asuka schrie auf, als ein plötzlicher Ruck durch EVA-02 ging.

Rei schrie Shinjis Namen, als dieser handelte - und in den Vulkankrater sprang...

*** NGE ***

Einen Herzschlag später hatte EVA-01 das zerfetzte Ende von Asukas Schlauch in der Hand, spürte den Ruck, als sich sein eigenes Versorgungskabel straffte, da die entsprechende Trommel noch gesperrt war, so dass sie sich nicht abspulen konnte.

„Asuka... ich habe dich!"

Er hing wenige Meter über der Lava, aus dieser Perspektive waren die aufsteigenden Luftblasen, die an der Oberfläche zerplatzten, regelrecht beängstigend.

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen EVA, als sich der Stoppbolzen der Kabelspule löste.

Die Oberfläche des Lavasees kam rasend schnell näher.

„Baka-Shinji, was machst du denn?" rief Asuka panikerfüllt.

Ein weiterer Ruck ging durch EVA-01, als dieser direkt über der Lava gebremst wurde.

„Ich habe dich, Shinji-kun." flüsterte Rei und begann, ihn nach oben zu ziehen.

„Sehr gut, Rei!" rief Misato. „Du hast den ganz großen Fang gemacht!"

*** NGE ***

Für die vereinten Kräfte der beiden EVAs am Kraterrand war es eine Leichtigkeit, EVA-02 ebenfalls aus der Lava zu ziehen, nachdem EVA-00 EVA-01 über die Kante geholfen hatte.

Als EVA-02 wieder auf festem Boden stand, sah Asuka Shinji über die Kommunikationsverbindung an und nickte ihm mit ernstem Gesicht zu.

„Danke, Shinji, ich schulde dir etwas."

Shinji nickte nur zurück.

*** NGE ***

Das Team übernachtete in einer Herberge am Fuß des Berges, die EVAs würden noch in der Nacht unter dem Kommando Ritsuko Akagis wieder nach Tokio-3 zurückgebracht werden, während Misato mit den Piloten am nächsten Vormittag die Rückfahrt antreten wollte; ebenfalls in der Herberge untergekommen waren die Ingenieure, welche die Einrichtungen am Kraterrand aufgebaut hatten und in den nächsten beiden Tagen wieder demontieren würden.

Nach einem herzhaften Abendessen lud Misato ihre drei Schützlinge zu einem Bad in den heißen Quellen ein. Natürlich gab es getrennte Abteilungen für Männer und Frauen, so dass Shinji recht einsam in seiner Hälfte des Wassers hockte, während von der anderen Seite eines hohen Bretterzaunes lautes Johlen kam, als Misato und Asuka sich gegenseitig mit Wasser bespritzten.

Shinji watete an die Bretterwand heran, besah sie sich näher, doch wie er es sich gedacht hatte, gab es keine Löcher im Holz.

Es platschte und planschte auf der anderen Seite und Shinjis Phantasie lieferte ihm die entsprechenden Bilder weiblicher gutgebauter Wesen, die spitterfasernackt im Wasser herumtobten.

Im nächsten Augenblick war er wirklich froh, allein zu sein, wünschte sich aber trotzdem eine Badehose...

_Verdammte thermische Ausdehnung..._

„Colonel Katsuragi?"

Shinji horchte auf, als er Reis Stimme hörte, bis jetzt war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie sich ebenfalls auf der anderen Seite im Wasser befand.

„Ja, Rei?"

„Weshalb ist Shinji-kun nicht hier bei uns?"

Auf seiner Seite des Zaunes lief Shinji rot an.

Die Tatsache, dass ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss, beseitigte zugleich seine anderweitigen Probleme.

„Ähm, Rei..." setzte Misato an.

„Weil das gegen die Regeln wäre, Wondergirl!" fauchte Asuka.

Dann machte es ´_Plantsch_!´.

„Misato, hör auf, mich von hinten..."

Wieder machte es ´_Plantsch_!´

„Welche Regeln, Pilot Soryu?"

„Die Regeln von Sitte und Anstand, Wondergirl! Er ist ein Junge, wir sind Mädchen, er hat auf unserer Seite nichts verloren."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil... weil... weil es nicht richtig ist... oder soll er dich nackt sehen?"

„Das hat er bereits."

Mit einem Schlag war es still, sehr still.

Shinji glaubte, sein eigenes Herz überlaut in seiner Brust schlagen zu hören.

„Er hat... was?"

„Asuka, die beiden wohnen zusammen, da kann so etwas schon passieren..." setzte Misato nervös an.

„Aber... aber das geht doch nicht! Das ist völlig falsch... Das ist obszön!

„Es stört mich nicht."

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein... Schlaft ihr etwa auch zusammen?"

„Ja, Soryu, das tun wir." erklärte Rei völlig ruhig. _- Schließlich teilten sie und Shinji-kun sich wirklich ein Bett._

„Ah... ah... ah..." kam es von Asuka.

Insgeheim bereitete Shinji sich auf eine Explosion vor und wich langsam von der Bretterwand zurück.

„Ich verstehe deine Aufregung nicht, Soryu."

„Das... ich... warum interessiert mich überhaupt, was ihr beide macht? Die Musterschülerin und der Junge-ohne-Rückgrat!"

„Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb du Shinji-kun meinst, derart abwertend erwähnen zu müssen."

Asuka gab ein Schnauben von sich.

Wieder wurde es still.

Dann rief Asuka:

„Baka-Shinji, wirf mal die Seife ´rüber, du Perverser!"

„Ugh..."

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du da drüben machst, ich möchte nur die Seife."

„Ja... kommt..."

Shinji watete zum Ufer und holte die Seife, holte aus und schleuderte sie über den Zaun.

Das erwartete Platschen allerdings blieb aus, kam erst später nach einem lauten ´_Bonk_´. Dafür platschte es dann zweimal.

„Oh, Gott! Asuka!" rief Misato.

„W-was ist denn?" stammelte Shinji und versuchte, ein Loch in die Bretterwand zu starren.

„Shinji-kun, ich möchte dich davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass du einen Volltreffer gelandet hast."

„Ahm, wie... wie meinst du das, Rei?"

„Du hast Pilot Soryu getroffen. Es ist damit zu rechnen, dass sie ein blaues Auge davontragen wird."

„Uh..."

Er war so was von tot... Asuka würde ihn in der Luft zerreißen...

„Ich... ah... tut mir leid..."

Er hörte ein dumpfes Grollen, dessen Quelle nur Asuka sein konnte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Shinji. Das konntest du nun wirklich ahnen... - nicht wahr, Asuka?"

„Ja, ja... So gut ist er nun wirklich nicht..."

*** NGE ***

In der Herberge teilte Shinji sich ein Zimmer mit zwei Technikern, aber er konnte nicht schlafen. Dies lag nicht daran, dass die beiden Erwachsenen ohrenbetäubend schnarchten, sondern er sich furchtbar einsam fühlte, viel zu sehr hatte er sich bereits an Reis Nähe in der Nacht gewöhnt.

Entsprechend müde war er während der Rückfahrt am nächsten Tag, wo er neben Rei auf der Rückbank saß. Schon kurz nach dem Aufbruch war er eingeschlafen, so dass er weder die wütenden Blicke bemerkte, die Asuka ihm immer wieder über die Schulter hinweg zuwarf - ihr eines Auge war tatsächlich von einem dunklen Veilchen umgeben -, noch dass Rei wieder locker seine Hand hielt.

„Misato, die beiden sind doch nicht wirklich ein Paar, oder?"

„Warum nicht, Asuka?

„Aber stört dich das gar nicht? Sie sind doch auch EVA-Piloten und unterstehen deinem Kommando... und sie sind doch erst vierzehn..."

„Shinji-kun ist fünfzehn, Asuka."

„Das eine Jahr macht doch keinen Unterschied!"

„Asuka, als ich vierzehn Jahre alt war, durfte ich den Second Impact näher miterleben, als mir lieb war. Du hast doch die Narbe gesehen, die quer über meinen Bauch verläuft, oder?"

„Und was hat das mit den beiden zu tun?"

„Ihr drei... ihr riskiert bei jedem Einsatz eure Leben. Da denke ich, dass ihr auch alt genug seid, um bei manchen Dingen selbst entscheiden zu können. Und wenn uns im Gegenzug dafür ein Third Impact erspart bleibt, haben die beiden meinen Segen."

Misato rückte ihre Sonnenbrille zurecht und drehte das Radio lauter, um anzuzeigen, dass für sie das Thema beendet war. Sie hatte ja auch noch am gestrigen Abend mit Rei gesprochen und erfahren, wie deren Aussage mit dem _Zusammen-Schlafen_ wirklich gemeint gewesen war...

**12. Zwischenspiel**

_Yui ist zu mir zurückkehrt. Sie hält immer noch an der Ehe fest, obwohl ich mich immer mehr in das Monster verwandle. ADAM hat mich getäuscht. Er dringt immer weiter in mein Denken vor und verpestet meinen Geist. Es gibt nur noch wenige Momente, wenn ich allein bin, in denen ich einigermaßen frei handeln kann.  
><em>_Nach dem… Unfall… sind die alten Männer voller Angst. Sie sind ihrer eigenen Sterblichkeit begegnet und mochten den Anblick überhaupt nicht. Nur Kiel wirkt fast… enttäuscht…  
>Ich sammle die Bauern für das große Projekt.<br>ADAM wurde von LILITH aufgehalten, sie hat ihn versiegelt und auf die Größe eines Embryos geschrumpft, sich selbst aber dabei verausgabt.  
>Projekt Gehirn steht unter meiner Leitung. Akagi wird die Biocomputer fertigstellen, welche imstande sein werden, ein AT-Feld zu generieren.<br>LILITH hat über den Abgrund von Rau und Zeit hinweg ihre Brut herbeigerufen. Sie werden versuchen, sie zu befreien, ehe ADAM wieder genug Kraft gewonnen hat. Ich muss sie aufhalten. Die alten Männer fürchten einen erneuten Vorfall. Ich muss ihre Angst nutzen…  
><em>_Meine Gedanken verwirren sich. Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken. ADAMs Einfluss…  
><em>_Yui ist schwanger. Wir bekommen ein Kind.__  
>ADAM, verschone es. Ich will nicht…<br>__Sie würde eine wunderbare Ergänzung der Testgruppe abgeben…  
><em>Gendo Ikari, Persönliche Aufzeichnungen, Mitte 2000

_**Abspann:  
><strong>The Unforgiven_

New blood joins this earth

_and quikly he's subdued_

_through constant pained disgrace_

_the young boy learns their rules_

_with time the child draws in_

_this whipping boy done wrong_

_deprived of all his thoughts_

_the young man struggles on and on he's known_

_a vow unto his own_

_that never from this day_

_his will they'll take away_

_» what I've felt_

_» what I've known_

_» never shined through in what I've shown_

_» never be_

_» never see_

_» won't see what might have been_

_» what I've felt_

_» what I've known_

_» never shined through in what I've shown_

_» never free_

_» never me_

_» so I dub thee unforgiven_

_they dedicate their lives_

_to running all of his_

_he tries to please them all_

_this bitter man he is_

_throughout his life the same_

_he's battled constantly_

_this fight he cannot win_

_a tired man they see no longer cares_

_the old man then prepares_

_to die regretfully_

_that old man here is me_

_» what I've felt_

_» what I've known_

_» never shined through in what I've shown_

_» never be_

_» never see_

_» won't see what might have been_

_» what I've felt_

_» what I've known_

_» never shined through in what I've shown_

_» never free_

_» never me_

_» so I dub thee unforgiven_

_you labeled me_

_I'll label you_

_so I dub the unforgiven  
><em>  
><strong><br>Vorschau:  
><strong>Ritsuko Akagi und die MAGI stehen allein dem ersten Engel gegenüber, dem es gelingt, ins Hauptquartier vorzustoßen. Und für Shinji beginnt ein Höllentrip in die Tiefen der Geofront!

_Und natürlich: Mehr Fanservice!_

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>Ein weiterer Schritt ist geschafft. Zu den Punkten, die ich mir aufgeschrieben hatte, gehörte u.a. „Shinji und Rei ziehen zusammen". Klingt sehr einfach, doch die Umsetzung ist ein komplett anderes Kaliber. Der erforderliche Katalysator ist Asuka, deren Auftauchen im Katsuragi-Haushalt Shinjis Fluchtreflexe mit Volldampf reagieren lässt. Allerdings wollte ich Asuka nun auch nicht als bösartige Verrückte abstempeln, sondern musste ihr einen entsprechend angepassten – tragischen – Hintergrund geben, um zu verdeutlichen, warum sie sich so verhält. Den Schulhofschläger Masamoto habe ich allein zu dem Zweck eingebaut, um demonstrieren zu können, welches Zerstörungspotential Asuka selbst ohne ihren EVANGELION besitzt, außerdem konnte ich mit seiner Hilfe einen Hinweis darauf geben, über welche Stärke Rei eigentlich verfügt.  
>Dass Shinji und Rei sich nun eine Wohnung teilen, erfordert ein vorsichtiges Angehen. Einerseits will ich hervorheben, dass beide starke Sympathien für einander verspüren, andererseits soll die Charakterentwicklung konstant bleiben.<br>Der Umstand, dass zwischen ihnen gewissermaßen nun ebenfalls eine permanente Synchronverbindung existiert, wird später noch thematisiert werden.  
>Mit Kaji habe ich nun auch einen Charakter vor Ort, der Fragen zu stellen beginnt. Quasi stellvertretend für den Leser wirft er die mit NERV, den EVAs und den Engeln in Verbindungen Fragen und Rätsel auf und beginnt damit, ihnen auf die Spur zu gehen, selbst wenn er dabei sein Leben aufs Spiel setzt.<br>Kaworu Nagisa hatte auch seinen ersten Auftritt, auch wenn er die Bühne sogleich an Tabris abtreten musste. Somit taucht er viel eher auf als in der Serie – und wird auch viel mehr Zeit auf der Bühne erhalten.  
>Ich wurde auf eine scheinbare Konsistenz aufmerksam gemacht hinsichtlich Kensuke Aidas Hintergrundes. Bei RaS ist sein Vater kein wichtiger NERV-Angehöriger, sondern betreibt eine Firma, die für die Wartung der meisten Rechneranlagen von Tokio-3 zuständig ist. Auch lebt seine Mutter noch, wodurch er gewissermaßen eine Anomalie innerhalb der Versuchsgruppe darstellt.<br>Eigentlich habe ich verschiedene Schriftgrößen beim Namen dieses Blocks benutzt, wobei "Asuka Soryu Langley" mit jeder Zeile kleiner wurde - den Grund wird sich jeder denken können, der die Handlungsabschnitte liest, die aus Asukas Sicht beschrieben werden.


	6. Block 6 Ritsuko Akagi

**Ritsuko Akagi**  
><strong>(Lilliputian Hitcher  The Day Tokyo-3 Stood Still)**

[Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis]

**Kapitel 25 - Abschlussprüfungen**

Die nächsten sechs Tage vergingen wie im Fluge, waren erfüllt von Stress, der aus Synchrontraining und Lernen für die Abschlussprüfungen bestand.

Im Laufe der Woche war es wärmer geworden, die Temperaturen stiegen derart, dass es tagsüber in der Wohnung kaum noch auszuhalten war und Rei und Shinji zum Lernen nach draußen in eine verwilderte Grünanlage einige Blöcke weiter gingen, wo sie im Schatten eines großen Baumes über den Büchern im Gras saßen.

Und schließlich waren es nur noch wenige Stunden...

Shinji wartete seit dem Mittag auf Rei, eigentlich war heute ihr gemeinsamer freier Tag und in ihrer Gesellschaft ging ihm das Lernen viel leichter von der Hand. Insgeheim allerdings rauchte ihm der Kopf und er fragte sich, wie er den ganzen Stoff behalten sollte, die Tatsache, dass in den Pausen sogar Toji wie ein Geist durch die Schule lief und völlig abwesend Vokabeln, Formeln und Definitionen vor sich hin murmelte, war auch nicht geeignet, ihn aufzuheitern.

Draußen wurde es inzwischen dunkel, so dass in den nächsten Stunden bis Mitternacht wenigstens auch die Temperaturen auf ein halbwegs angenehmes Maß fallen würden, welches erlauben würde, ein wenig Schlaf zu finden.

Die beiden Fenster der Wohnung standen weit offen, allerdings hatte Shinji am Tag nach ihrer Rückkehr aus den Bergen feinmaschiges Mückengitter in den Rahmen befestigt, um geflügelte Blutsauger und dergleichen draußen zu halten.

Wenn er es richtig bedachte, war es eigentlich kaum zu glauben, dass er noch vor einem guten Monat in der Küche auf dem Boden geschlafen hatte und dabei fast erfroren wäre. Laut dem alten Lehrer war das Wetter nicht immer so extrem gewesen, aber andererseits soll es in den ersten vier, fünf Jahren direkt nach dem Impact noch viel schlimmer und ein Überleben nur dank der technischen Errungenschaften der Menschheit überhaupt möglich gewesen sein – Mutter Natur schien sich langsam wieder auf ein Normalmaß einzupegeln…

_Wo Rei nur blieb..._

Nach der Schule hatte sie einen Anruf aus dem Hauptquartier bekommen und sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht. Es könnte länger dauern, er solle schon ohne sie mit den letzten Wiederholungen des Stoffes beginnen... das hatte er getan, bis es begonnen hatte zu dämmern, dann war er in die Wohnung zurückgekehrt und hatte Essen gekocht.

Die Mahlzeit war längst kalt...

_Wo sie nur blieb..._

Ohne Rei war das Apartment leer und kalt... egal, wie heiß es draußen war...

Shinji sah wieder einmal auf seine Armbanduhr, entschloss sich dann, vor dem Zubettgehen noch rasch zu duschen. Vielleicht kam sie ja in der Zwischenzeit heim...

Doch auch eine Viertelstunde später, als er das Bad verließ, war er die einzige Person in der Wohnung. Er legte sich auf das Bett und schloss die Augen...

*** NGE ***

Rei gab sich Mühe, ihr Apartment so leise wie möglich zu betreten.

Sie war müde, erschöpft und kaum in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Doktor Akagi hatte sie nach der Schule ins Hauptquartier beordert, um das DummyPlug-System mit ihren Erfahrungen auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag in der mit LCL gefüllten Röhre verbracht und sich bemüht, die Synchronverbindung mit dem Plug aufrechtzuerhalten. Eigentlich war alles komplikationslos verlaufen, bis der Kommandant im Labor erschienen war... Doktor Akagi war wahrscheinlich genauso von Kommandant Ikaris Auftauchen überrascht gewesen, hatte dieser seine Rückkehr doch weder bekanntgegeben, noch angekündigt.

Die Verbindung zwischen ihr und dem Plug war beinahe zusammengebrochen, als ihre Gedanken sich mit der Frage zu beschäftigen begannen, ob der Kommandant wusste, dass Shinji-kun bei ihr wohnte, ob er bereits Schritte eingeleitet hatte, um sie zu trennen.

Der Doktor hatte ihn von ihrem Zustand abgelenkt, der Kommandant hatte sich zuerst verhalten, als wäre ihm Reis Gegenwart gar nicht bewusst, hatte fahrig und sehr in Eile gewirkt, hatte dem Doktor gegenüber erklärt, ein Hubschrauber warte oben auf ihn.

Dann hatte er sich der Röhre zugewandt und Rei lange betrachtet... hatte sie angesehen wie eine Sache... wie etwas, dass ihm gehörte... schien jeden Quadratzentimeter ihres Körpers in Augenschein zu nehmen... voller Gier...

Der Doktor hatte alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt, die Synchronverbindung aufrechtzuhalten, während Rei Panik und Angst verspürt hatte... Angst vor dem Kommandanten... Angst vor der Gier in seinen Augen...

Noch vor kurzer Zeit hatte sie dem Kommandanten bedingungslos vertraut, hätte sich auf seine Anweisung hin in eine Messerklinge gestürzt... doch nun nicht mehr... sie war nicht mehr bereit, ohne jeden Sinn für den Kommandanten zu sterben...

Und zugleich hatte ihre Existenz einen wichtigen Halt verloren. Jetzt hatte sie nur noch Shinji-kun...

Sie schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich, stolperte im Dunkeln durch den Vorraum, wollte Shinji-kun nicht wecken, er brauchte seinen Schlaf, um morgen am ersten von drei Prüfungstagen fit zu sein.

Doch Shinji-kun schlief nicht, im Gegenteil, sie konnte im Licht des zunehmenden Mondes sehen, wie er sich aufsetzte.

„Rei, bist du das?"

„Ja, Shinji-kun."

Er seufzte.

Endlich war sie zurück...

„Wie... uhm... wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Es..."

Sie setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Shinji-kun, ich..."

Sie suchte nach Worten.

Nein... sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen, er würde Fragen stellen. Und diese Fragen würden zu weiteren Fragen führen... und dann würde sie entweder lügen, schweigen oder ihm alles erzählen müssen. Und sie wusste nicht, wie er auf die Wahrheit reagieren würde... sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren...

Ihr war kalt, eiskalt...

„Ich gehe duschen. Du solltest schlafen, du musst morgen konzentriert sein."

„Uh... und du nicht?"

Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad, riss sich die Kleidung vom Leib, drehte das heiße Wasser auf, versuchte, sich die Erinnerung an den begehrlichen Blick des Kommandanten von der Haut zu waschen.

_Warum hatte er sie so angesehen... warum hatte ihr Schöpfer sie so anblicken können?_

Er hatte sie schon früher so angeblickt, doch sie hatte es nicht bemerkt... hatte es nicht bemerken wollen, es nicht bemerken können, weil sie in ihrem blinden Vertrauen dazu nicht imstande gewesen war...

Sie stellte das Wasser ab, verspürte den Drang, sich einfach fallen zu lassen, einfach in der Dusche zusammenzusinken...

Mechanisch trocknete sie sich ab, stieg in ihre Unterwäsche, verließ das Bad.

Shinji-kun war immer noch wach, schien auf sie zu warten.

„Warum schläfst du noch nicht?"

„Ich... uhm... ich kann nicht schlafen."

_Nicht, solange der Platz neben ihm leer war..._

Er machte ihr Platz.

Rei legte sich neben ihm, drehte sich nach wenigen Herzschlägen auf die Seite und sah ihn an.

Sie fühlte sich so schwach, ohne jeden Antrieb, hatte den Eindruck, nur noch zu fallen.

„Rei... was ist denn?" flüsterte Shinji.

Ihr Gesicht hatte einen solchen verzweifelten, hilfesuchenden Ausdruck im fahlen Mondschein.

Langsam und zögernd streckte er den Arm aus, legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Uh... Rei?"

Sie rückte näher an ihn heran auf der Suche nach einem Halt.

„Shinji-kun, würdest du... würdest du mich heute Nacht festhalten?"

„Festhalten..." wiederholte er, schien dann erst zu verstehen, was sie von ihm wollte, nahm sie fest in den Arm, hielt sie, als wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen.

Rei presste ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter, wollte nur noch schlafen und vergessen.

*** NGE ***

_Sie stand in Kommandant Ikaris gewaltigem Büro._

_Mit Erschrecken stellte sie fest, dass sie unbekleidet war, bedeckte hastig ihre Blößen, wusste, dass es ihr nicht egal war, wer sie so sah, wusste, dass sie so nicht vom Kommandanten gesehen werden wollte._

_Plötzlich war der Kommandant da, hatten sich die Wände in Spiegel verwandelt, die hundertfach sein Abbild reflektierten. Wohin sie sich auch wandte, sie blickte stets in das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Kommandanten, sah sich selbst in seinen reflektierenden dunklen Gläsern. Und sie sah für einen Augenblick das Aufflackern von Gier und Begehren, sah einen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der nur eines auszudrücken schien: Du gehörst mir..._

„_Wer bist du?" dröhnte es von allen Seiten her._

„_Rei… Rei Ayanami…"_

„_Was ist deine Aufgabe?"_

„_EVA zu steuern… Die Engel zu bekämpfen…"_

_Ob ihre Antwort ihn zufriedenstellte, konnte sie seinem Gesicht nicht entnehmen, sah nur sich selbst in seinen Brillengläsern._

_Sie begann zu zittern._

_Er sollte sie nicht so ansehen..._

_Hatte sie nicht immer alles getan, was er von ihr verlangt hatte?_

_War sie nicht sogar bereits für ihn gestorben?_

_Warum starrte er sie so an?_

_Warum erniedrigte er sie derart?_

_Sein Blick war überall..._

_Ihre Knie zitterten immer stärker, gaben nach, sie sackte zu Boden, rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen..._

„Rei..."

_Sie blickte auf._

_Die Spiegel zersprangen, einer nach dem anderen._

_Und mit ihnen zersprangen die Abbilder des Kommandanten, blieben nur leere Rahmen zurück, dunkle Rechtecke in den Wänden... dunkel bis auf eines, dunkel bis auf einen Lichtschimmer, der aus einem plötzlich freigelegten Gang fiel._

„Rei..."

_Die Stimme... das war Shinji-kun..._

_Eine Berührung... an ihrer Schulter... doch da war keine Hand..._

„Rei, wach auf..."

*** NGE ***

Endlich schlug Rei die Augen auf.

Normalerweise war sie es, die zuerst erwachte, doch ausgerechnet am ersten Tag der anstehenden Prüfungen war sie nicht wie gewohnt mit dem Sonnenaufgang erwacht, sondern hatte immer noch in Shinjis Armen geschlafen. Die ganze Nacht über hatte sie fest geschlafen, bis sie in den Morgenstunden unruhig geworden war.

Shinji hatte sie nicht wecken wollen, hatte versucht, sie zu beruhigen, indem er nach langem Zögern vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Wange gestreichelt hatte, doch schließlich hatte er sich darauf verlegt, leise in ihr Ohr zu flüstern.

Rei blickte in Shinji-kuns Gesicht, verspürte den Drang, einfach wieder die Augen zu schließen und noch ein wenig in seinen Armen zu verharren. Shinji-kun gab ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, das sie seit ihrer Zeit im Klontank nicht mehr verspürt hatte, als sie noch kein Bewusstsein gehabt hatte, das sogar jenes Gefühl von Geborgenheit überstieg, welches sie verspürt hatte, als er sie nach dem Kampf auf dem Fugotoyama im Arm gehalten hatte.

Allerdings...

„Shinji-kun, wie spät ist es?"

„Ahm... wenn wir uns etwas beeilen, können wir noch schnell frühstücken."

„So spät..."

Einen Moment lang wollte sie vorschlagen, die Prüfungen einfach zu vergessen, doch das würde bedeuten, dass Shinji-kun und sie die Klasse wiederholen mussten, dass der Kommandant möglicherweise enttäuscht sein würde... warum kümmerte sie sich noch darum? - Wichtig aber hier doch nur, dass sie als Pilotin funktionierte! Aber der Kommandant konnte befehlen, dass Shinji-kun sie verlassen musste... solange er mit ihr zufrieden war, gab es vielleicht eine Chance...

Ohne es zu wissen, nahm Shinji Rei die Entscheidung ab, indem er sie aus seinen Armen entließ und aufstand, um in der Küche Frühstück zu machen.

Sie blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, bis auch der Schatten seiner direkten Nähe und Wärme verschwunden war.

*** NGE ***

Während an der Oberfläche die EVA-Piloten bereits mit ihren Prüfungen beschäftigt waren, sah Doktor Ritsuko Akagi sich in der Geofront mit ganz anderen Problemen konfrontiert.

Es hing nicht mit Gendo Ikaris Rückkehr zusammen, der NERV-Oberbefehlshaber hatte das Hauptquartier bereits am gestrigen Abend wieder mit unbekanntem Ziel verlassen, war eigentlich nur gekommen, um etwas zu holen, das sich in jenem Koffer befunden hatte, den Ryoji Kaji ihm nach seiner Ankunft in Japan übergeben hatte. Ikari hatte weder Zeit noch Lust gehabt, sich näher mit Akagi zu beschäftigen, worüber diese recht froh gewesen war, so groß die Abwechslung von ihrer Arbeit auch war, es blieb bei ihr stets ein bitterer Nachgeschmack zurück, wenn Gendo sie wieder verließ... dabei unterhielten sie ihre Affäre bereits seit Jahren, fast schon so lange, wie sie für NERV arbeitete. Und niemand ahnte es auch nur...

Nein, Akagis Probleme waren gänzlich anderer Art.

Die drei MAGI-Computer, welche zusammen den Kern der NERV-Rechneranlage bildeten und welche auch die meisten Vorgänge in der Stadt kontrollierten, begonnen bei den Ampelanlagen und endend bei den Verteidigungssystemen, reagierten äußerst merkwürdig.

Daten wurden von einer Einheit zur anderen und wieder zurückkopiert, teilweise wurde von den Rechnern aus die Verbindung zu verschiedenen Subsystemen einfach unterbrochen.

Ritsuko ließ derzeit mehrere Diagnose-Programme von ihrem Terminal aus laufen, um die Ursache des Fehlers zu finden, auf den dieses seltsame Verhalten zurückging.

„Das letzte Mal hatten wir so etwas, als wir versuchten, das Betriebssystem windowskompatibel zu machen..." murmelte sie und trank einen Schluck Kaffee aus ihrer Tasse.

„Und was habt ihr damals gemacht?" fragte Misato, die neben ihr stand.

„Ich musste MELCHIOR komplett neu formatieren, der ist bei dem Vorgang fast wahnsinnig geworden."

„Also, wenn ich mir diesen Zeichensalat auf deinem Bildschirm so ansehe, würde ich sagen, dass es mal wieder dafür Zeit ist."

„Aber dieses Mal ist das ganze System betroffen - alle drei Rechner. Und wir haben kein vollständiges Backup."

„Nicht?"

„Aus Gründen der Sicherheit; bisher dachte ich, es genügt, wenn die jeweils anderen beiden MAGI-Rechner als Sicherheitskopie fungieren. Aber wenn ich mir das so ansehe... Verdammter Mist!"

Auf ihren Ausruf hin wandten die anderen Offiziere der Brückencrew sich ihr zu.

„Was denn?"

„Misato, das ist ein Virus! Die MAGI haben sich einen Virus eingefangen! Aber nicht mit mir... so!"

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Alle Virenscanner gestartet, die ich habe. Das..."

Der Monitor begann zu flackern, in rasender Eile wurden Daten angezeigt.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein..."

Misato sah zu Fuyutsuki hinüber.

„Sir, wir haben ein Problem... ein sehr großes Problem..."

Da ging auch schon der Alarm los.

Die MAGI hatten die Anwesenheit eines blauen Musters festgestellt.

_Im Hauptquartier..._

_Im Kommandoraum..._

_In der MAGI-Einheit CASPAR..._

_Der NERV-Zentralrechner war vom Feind infiltriert worden..._

*** NGE ***

Akagis Finger tanzten über die Tastatur, gaben eine schier endlose Kette an Befehlen ein, starteten Programme zur Virenbekämpfung, riefen andere auf, schrieben sie um. Jede ihrer Hände schien ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln und an mehreren verschiedenen Projekten zu arbeiten.

Der Hauptmonitor verkündete derweil den Status der MAGI und informierte über das Fortschreiten der Übernahme.

Demnach war CASPAR bereits übernommen und griff der Virus nun auch auf die MAGI-Einheit BALTHASAR über.

Ritsuko konzentrierte sich ganz auf den dritten Rechner, bemühte sich, MELCHIOR mit für den Engel in Gestalt eines Computervirus´ undurchdringlichen Firewalls auszustatten.

„Doktor Akagi", zischte Fuyutsuki. „CASPAR hat soeben Anweisung zur Selbstzerstörung der Basis gegeben!"

„Ja, ist mir bekannt", antwortete Ritsuko ohne aufzusehen. „Aber dafür müssen die MAGI sich einig sein. Solange BALTHASAR sich wehrt, kann ich MELCHIORs Verteidigung aufbauen..."

„BATHASAR zu 50% übernommen!" rief Makoto Hyuga. „51%! BALTHASAR unterstürzt jetzt den Befehl zur Selbstzerstörung."

Akagi stand ruckartig auf.

„Ich muss Direktkontakt mit MELCHIOR herstellen."

Sie eilte zu den Rechnern, wies Hyuga an, einen Teil der Verkleidung der einen MAGI-Einheit zu entfernen.

Dahinter befand sich ein Hohlraum, in dem ein erwachsener Mensch in gebückter Haltung sitzen konnte - allerdings nur, sofern ihn die Umgebung nicht störte, denn an den Wänden und unter der Decke des Hohlraumes befand sich eine pulsierende, graue organische Masse.

„Du willst doch da nicht wirklich rein", flüsterte Misato, als Ritsuko mit ihrem Laptop in der Hand Anstalten machte, sich durch die Öffnung zu schieben.

„Misato, das da _ist_ MELCHIOR. Über das PROPHET-Interface erhalte ich direkten Zugang. - Hyuga, leuchten Sie mir!"

Der Mann tat wie geheißen und leuchtete den Hohlraum mit seiner Taschenlampe aus.

„Da hängen Zettel..."

Tatsächlich befanden sich über die Oberfläche der synthetischen, mit Elektroden gespickten Gehirnmasse verteilt quadratische Notizzettel, die mit langen Kunststoffnadeln ähnlich aufgespießten Insekten befestigt waren.

„Das sind Mutters Notizen", murmelte Ritsuko, ließ sich die Taschenlampe geben und kroch in die MAGI-Einheit hinein, überflog die Notizen in der hintersten Ecke und stöpselte ihren Laptop ein.

„Jeder der drei MAGI wurde von meiner Mutter mit einem ihrer Charakterzüge versehen... Frau, Mutter und Wissenschaftlerin... BALTHASAR verkörpert ihren Mutterinstinkt... deshalb kämpft er immer noch, anstatt einfach aufzugeben... MELCHIOR hingegen ist der Wissenschaftler, mit seiner Hilfe sollte ich am besten gegen den Engel vorgehen können..."

„CASPAR ist nicht zu 100% unter der Kontrolle des Gegners."

„Natürlich nicht... meine Mutter war eine sture Frau..."

Wieder flogen ihre Finger über die Tastatur.

„BALTHASAR zu 65% übernommen!"

„Ich habe das Muster..." murmelte Akagi. „Analysiere die Struktur..."

Wieder las sie die Notizen auf diversen Zetteln.

„Wir haben immer noch die Möglichkeit, die MAGI zu zerstören... Mutter hatte Vorkehrungen getroffen..."

„Ich lasse den Stützpunkt und die Geofront evakuieren." raunte Kozo Fuyutsuki Misato zu.

„BALTHASAR zu 77% unter der Kontrolle des Engels!" rief Aoba.

An Akagis Terminal saß mittlerweile Maya Ibuki und gab selbst Kommandos ein.

„Der Engel verliert an Boden! BALTHASAR nur noch zu 73% infiziert!"

„Mach weiter, Maya! Ich bereite von MELCHIOR aus den Gegenangriff auf CASPAR vor!" rief Ritsuko.

„Was tun Sie, Doktor?"

„Ich nehme die MAGI gerade vom Netz. Der Engel darf keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit haben, wenn ich ihn aus CASPAR vertreiben kann - außer jener, die ich ihm biete."

„Eine Falle... genial..."

Fuyutsuki nickte.

Jetzt musste es nur noch gelingen...

„BALTHASAR noch zu 61% infiziert."

„Er sitzt in CASPAR und breitet sich von dort aus weiter aus... aber seine Wurzeln sind in CASPAR..."

„Sir, Selbstzerstörungssequenz wurde gestartet! - Fünf Minuten!" schrie Makoto Hyuga.

„Was?" schrie Fuyutsuki.

„Er hat die Protokolle umgangen... der Engel lernt schnell..."

„Ich dachte, alle drei MAGI müssten mit der Vernichtung einverstanden sein..." flüsterte Misato, deren Gesicht eine wächserne Blässe angenommen hatte.

Nur gut, dass die Kinder nicht im Hauptquartier waren, sondern in der Schule, wo sie von den ganzen Problemen wahrscheinlich nicht einmal etwas ahnten.

„Genau das nimmt die Selbstzerstörungsautomatik auch an... er hat die Signale verfälscht... Schlauer Bastard…"

„Dann halt ihn auf!"

„Den Countdown können nur alle drei Rechner stoppen."

„Toll... Also kann ich nicht einfach die befallene Einheit sprengen?"

„Nein, das wäre unser Ende..."

„Dann mach ´was, Ritsuko!"

„Bin ich doch schon ´bei... Maya, wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

„Ich habe ihn gleich aus BALTHASAR vertrieben, Sempai!"

„Danach unterbrichst du alle Verbindungen zwischen BALTHASAR und CASPAR, verstanden?"

„Sempai, ein Angriff von zwei Seiten..."

„Unterbrich die Verbindung. Schließe stattdessen einen Laptop an CASPARs D4-port an."

„Ich... verstanden, Sempai. BALTHASAR noch zu 42% befallen. 39%... 31%..."

„Selbstzerstörung in drei Minuten!"

Ritsuko hielt kurz inne.

„Das müsste funktionieren..."

„Müsste?" echote Misato.

„Ein Gegenvirus. Ich prügle diesen Engel aus dem System. - Maya?"

„Gleich... 11%... 7%..."

„Laptop angeschlossen und online", vermeldete Hyuga.

„Bereithalten, ihn auf mein Kommando abzukoppeln."

„Bereit, Doktor."

„Gut..."

„Sempai, BALTHASAR ist frei... und vom Netz..."

„Noch neunzig Sekunden, Beeilung!" rief Fuyutsuki.

„Start..." flüsterte Ritsuko und drückte die Enter-Taste, startete das selbstgeschriebene Virusprogramm, überließ den Rest MELCHIOR, welcher unter Ausnutzung seiner ganzen Kapazitäten in CASPAR vordrang.

„Reaktion bei CASPAR. Grad der Infiltration geht zurück. CASPAR selbst wehrt sich!"

„Mutter..." murmelte Ritsuko und lächelte versonnen. „Gib´s ihm!"

Weiterhin gab sie Befehle ein, sicherte MELCHIOR gegen einen Gegenangriff des Engels, deckte dem Computer den Rücken.

„CASPAR zu 74% infiziert." - „Noch eine Minute!" - „50%!" - „Vierzig Sekunden!"

Akagi startete ein weiteres Programm, dieses Mal einen normalen Virenscanner, der sich um mögliche Reste des Engels kümmern und hinter der von MELCHIOR aufgemachten Front für Ordnung sorgen sollte.

„35%." - „Zwanzig Sekunden!"

„Ritsuko..." setzte Misato an. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen..."

„Jetzt nicht!"

„CASPAR ist frei!"

„Aoba!" brüllte Akagi.

„Laptop abgetrennt!" kam die Antwort.

„Sofort sichern!"

„Countdown angehalten bei zwei Sekunden..." flüsterte Hyuga.

„Das war knapp..."

Fuyutsuki fuhr sich mit dem Uniformärmel über die Stirn.

„Ich hatte noch eine Sekunde", murmelte Ritsuko. „_Danach_ wäre es knapp geworden..."

Misato schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mensch, Ritsuko..."

Akagi kletterte aus der MAGI-Einheit, streckte sich, sah Misato müde an.

„Also, um ehrlich zu sein, jeden Tag möchte ich das nicht machen müssen... was wolltest du mir eben sagen?"

„Nichts, Ritsuko, nichts von Bedeutung."

„Ja, gut..."

Sie ging zu Aoba hinüber, welcher den Laptop wie ein rohes Ei in den Händen hielt.

„Doktor, ist der Engel da drin?"

„Alles, was von ihm entkommen konnte, ja. Das war der einzige Ausweg..."

Funken schlugen plötzlich aus den Lüftungsschlitzen an der Seite des Gehäuses.

„Hyuga, wegwerfen!" und „Makoto, schmeiß ihn weg!" riefen Ritsuko und Misato gleichzeitig.

Das ließ der Offizier sich nicht zweimal sagen, weit schleuderte er den Computer von sich. Noch in der Luft verwandelte sich das Gerät in einen Feuerball.

Ibuki und Aoba waren rasch mit Feuerlöschern zur Stelle.

„Selbstvernichtung", sagte Ritsuko leise. „Als er bemerkte, dass er in der Falle saß, hat er sich lieber selbst getötet..."

Misato inspizierte die Überreste des Laptops.

„Und wie ist er in den MAGI-Rechner gekommen?"

„Über die normalen Wege, schätze ich. Die MAGI sind gegen jeden bekannten und die meisten denkbaren Computerviren geschützt... und sie sind fähig, sich selbst zu verteidigen, wie wir bei BALTHASAR gesehen haben. Allerdings ist die Aktion nicht ohne Folgen geblieben, die Kur war fast so schädlich wie die Krankheit selbst."

„Heißt das, die MAGI sind hinüber?"

„Nein, aber ich muss jeden der drei Rechner genau untersuchen; wenn ich mit MELCHIOR anfange, kann ich auf die Systemressourcen zurückgreifen... hm... das wird ein wenig dauern..."

„Aber du musst doch nicht gleich anfangen, oder? Ich könnte jetzt in der Kantine ein Bier vertragen..."

„Misato, wir sind im Dienst."

„Gehen Sie ruhig." erklärte Fuyutsuki. „Der Schreck dürfte jedem hier in den Gliedern stecken."

„Na also, Ritsuko, wir haben grünes Licht!"

„Ich bleibe hier und nehme lieber gleich die Arbeit auf, umso eher sind die MAGI wieder einsatzbereit. - Subkommandant, ich werde den Rechnerverbund heute Abend herunterfahren, die Redundanzsysteme sollten imstande sein, für etwa zwei Tage die Aufgaben der MAGI zu übernehmen."

„Einverstanden, Doktor, ich lasse weitergeben, dass in den nächsten zwei Tagen mit Engpässen zu rechnen ist."

„Hey, habe ich etwas verpasst?"

Kaji betrat die Zentrale.

„Eben hieß es noch, das Hauptquartier würde evakuiert."

„Ich bin in einer Stunde zurück", erklärte Misato. „Nein, Kaji, nichts Besonderes - Ritsuko hat die MAGI im Go geschlagen und sie wollten sich dafür revanchieren, indem sie das Hauptquartier sprengten, aber jetzt ist alles klar."

Ritsuko Akagi gab ein dumpfes ´_Hrrmpf_´ von sich, während Katsuragi Kaji am Arm packte und mit sich zog.

*** NGE ***

„Also, Katsuragi-chan, was ist wirklich losgewesen?" fragte Kaji auf dem Weg in die Kantine.

„Ein Engel."

„Was? Hier im Hauptquartier?"

„Im MAGI-System."

„Ach, du heilige..." Kaji schüttelte den Kopf. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Bisher waren die Engel doch alle solche Brecher... und jetzt dringt einer in unsere Computer ein?"

„Genau. Aber Ritsuko hat ihn erledigt - sonst würden wir uns jetzt schon die Radieschen von unten ansehen."

„Verstehe."  
>Er schloss kurz die Augen.<br>„Dann war es ziemlich knapp gewesen."

„Das kannst du laut sagen."

„Die EVANGELIONs und die Kinder werden uns nicht immer retten können. Gut zu wissen, dass wir Erwachsenen nicht völlig hilflos sind ohne sie. Die Kinder… ja, das ist dann wohl mein Stichwort."

„Wofür?"

Er zog ein Notizbuch aus der Hosentasche.

„Hier, sieh dir das an."

Sie schlug das Buch auf, blickte auf eine Liste von Adressen, bei der jede einzelne durchgestrichen war.

„Was ist das?"

„Eine Liste der Einrichtungen des MARDUK-Institutes."

„MARDUK - die wählen doch die Piloten aus."

„Genau. Ich habe alle eingetragenen Niederlassungen in und um Wilhelmshaven, Tokio-3 und Matsushiro untersucht. Jedes der Gebäude stand leer, von den angeblichen Laboratorien bis zu den Lagerhallen und den Personalunterkünften. Und zwar nicht leer im Sinne von gerade verlassen oder aufgegeben, Katsuragi, ich hatte Staubschichten gesehen, die darauf hindeuten, dass die Einrichtungen noch nie benutzt worden sind. Das MARDUK-Institut scheint überhaupt nicht zu existieren, es ist mir nicht einmal gelungen, auch nur einen Mitarbeiter zu finden, dabei beschäftigt MARDUK angeblich mehrere hundert Personen - Menschen, die es gar nicht zu geben scheint. Und die UN bezahlt Löhne, Mieten, laufende Kosten, finanziert Forschungsprojekte... also, für mich stinkt das schon nach einer Tarnung für Schwarze Konten. Ich frage mich nur, wo das Geld wirklich landet."

„Nicht bei NERV, sonst müsste ich mich wohl nicht ständig mit den Finanzen und den Kosten für die Reparaturen an den EVAs und den Gebäuden der Stadt beschäftigen."

„Das dachte ich mir schon. Und die zweite und wohl auch wichtigere Frage lautet, wer wählt dann die Piloten aus und wie? Wie wird bestimmt, wer zum EVA-Piloten geeignet ist? Unsere drei einmal in allen Ehren, aber es gibt wirklich geeignetere Personen für eine solche Aufgabe, Berufssoldaten mit trainierten Reflexen und dem nötigen Killerinstinkt, warum also müssen es Kinder sein?"

„Sowohl Shinji, als auch Asuka und Rei wurden nach dem Second Impact geboren, und zwar wenigstens neun Monate danach, vielleicht hängt es damit zusammen. Vielleicht… vielleicht wurde damals eine besondere Strahlung freigesetzt, die für eine genetische Mutation und damit Kompatibilität mit den EVAs gesorgt hat…"

„Klingt etwas sehr nach ScienceFiction… Aber das gilt wohl auch für unsere allgemeine Lage. Also ist alles möglich. Wenn ich nur einen Weg finden könnte, um das TerminalDogma zu betreten, vielleicht befinden sich dort die Antworten."

„Ich habe Zweifel, dass Ikari im Keller seine handschriftlichen Notizen aufbewahrt."

„Nein, aber wenn er irgendwelche sprichwörtlichen Leichen im Keller hat..."

„Ritsuko will heute Abend die MAGI ´runterfahren, vielleicht wäre das die Gelegenheit."

„Ikari wird sich nicht nur auf die MAGI verlassen, um seine Geheimnisse zu sichern, nein, ins Dogma kommt man nur, wenn man allen System weismachen kann, dass man legitimiert ist. Ich müsste eine Direktleitung zu den MAGI haben, wenn Akagi sie wieder startet."

„Du willst dir eine Hintertür einrichten..."

„Hey, verrat mich nicht." grinste Kaji.

„Du gehst immer noch auf volles Risiko."

„Ich habe sonst nicht viel... außer, du willst mich davon abhalten..."

„Fang nicht damit an, zwischen uns ist es vorbei."

„Ich weiß, war ja meine Schuld, dass es in die Brüche ging... bist du Ritsuko deswegen immer noch böse?"

„Dass sie mit dir geschlafen hat? - Nein, darüber bin ich hinweg. Und über dich ebenfalls."

„Gut... Also, hilfst du mir?"

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Aber du musst mich mitnehmen."

Er zögerte lange, ehe er nickte.

*** NGE ***

Zwei schriftliche Prüfungen und dann noch die Sportprüfungen am späten Nachmittag hatten Spuren bei Shinji hinterlassen. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Morgen würden nochmals zwei Tests anstehen und übermorgen schließlich ein weiterer. Und eine Woche später würden sie die Ergebnisse erfahren.

Shinji konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, was er im Einzelnen geschrieben hatte, eigentlich waren ihm nicht einmal mehr die genauen Aufgabenstellungen geläufig. Dafür glaubte er, in seinem Körper Muskeln zu spüren, von deren Existenz er am Morgen noch nicht einmal etwas geahnt hatte. Aber immerhin, ein Gutes hatte der ganze Stress gehabt - er war in der Lage gewesen, die finsteren Blicke, welche Asuka ihm zuwarf, zu ignorieren. Das Auge der Rothaarigen war immer noch dick angeschwollen und sie war in den letzten Tagen mehrmals nahe daran gewesen, Mitschüler, die darüber gelacht hatten, krankenhausreif zu schlagen, jedoch hatte sie sich zurückgehalten, so dass es nur zwei weitere blauen Augen und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe gegeben hatte.

Shinji fand erst wieder in die Realität zurück, als er die Hand nach dem Griff der Badezimmertür ausstreckte und feststellte, dass Rei dasselbe getan hatte, so dass seine Hand auf der ihren auf der Klinke lag.

Natürlich wollte sie ebenfalls duschen...

Er ließ los, trat einen halben Schritt zurück, mehr war nicht möglich, ohne über das Mobiliar der Küche zu stolpern.

„Uhm, du zuerst."

Rei senkte den Blick, errötete.

„Shinji-kun, wir können die Dusche auch beide gleichzeitig benutzen."

„Uh... ahm... ich glaube... ahm... ich glaube nicht, dass... ahm... wir beide da Platz haben werden... und... uh..."

Sie nickte, verschwand im Bad, fragte sich, was möglicherweise passiert wäre, wenn Shinji-kun ihren Vorschlag akzeptiert hätte, fragte sich, warum sie ihm diesen Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte...

Shinji ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken, es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder normal atmen konnte.

In dieser Nacht schlief sie wieder in seinen Armen, hatte sich ohne Worte an ihn gekuschelt, war anscheinend sofort eingeschlafen.

Er betrachtete lange ihr schlafendes Gesicht, ehe er sich schließlich dazu durchrang, ihr einen kurzen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen.

„Schlaf gut, Rei-chan", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen.

Ebenso verlief es in der folgenden Nacht, so dass es Shinji langsam als selbstverständlich erschien. Morgens fühlte er sich viel ausgeruhter als gewöhnlich, wunderte sich eigentlich insgeheim nur über das Ausmaß seiner Selbstbeherrschung, vor allem als er erwachte und feststellte, dass einer der Träger von Reis BH von ihrer Schulter gerutscht war und er eigentlich nur ein wenig hätte nachhelfen müssen, um ihre Brust freizulegen; stattdessen hatte er vorsichtig den Träger wieder nach oben geschoben. Er würde nichts tun, mit dem sie nicht einverstanden war...

Als sie am dritten Prüfungstag auf dem Weg zur Schule befanden, stellten sie fest, dass die Straßenbahn nicht fuhr.

Während Rei ihre äußere Ruhe behielt, verfiel Shinji bereits in leichte Panik. Sicher würde man nicht mit dem letzten Test auf sie warten... und zu Fuß würden sie zu lange brauchen, außer sie rannten die ganze Strecke.

Dann hatte er einen Einfall.

„Wir nehmen mein Fahrrad!"

Rei reagierte überrascht, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war klar zu vernehmen, dass sie nicht verstand.

Hastig rannte Shinji zurück in die Wohnung, holte sein Rad.

„Rei, setz dich auf den Gepäckträger und halt dich an mir fest!"

„Was hast du vor, Shinji-kun?"

Er klang so entschlossen... das war irgendwie... _aufregend_...

„Ahm... Wir fahren zur Schule!"

Das zusätzliche Gewicht war ungewohnt, doch Shinji hatte in den letzten Wochen sich genug Routine mit dem Rad angeeignet, dass es kein Problem darstellte. Rei saß mit angezogenen Beinen hinter ihm und hatte die Arme um seinen Leib geschlungen. Es fühlte sich gut an...

Mit einem Affenzahn schoss er durch die Straßen, nahm dabei zahlreiche Abkürzungen.

Ihnen fiel auf, dass die Ampelanlagen auf dem Weg allesamt ausgefallen waren und dass Streifenpolizisten den spärlichen Verkehr regelten.

Genau mit dem Läuten der Schulglocke erreichten sie das Schulgelände, kamen mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen.

Rei stieg ab, ein wenig wackelig in den Knien.

„Uhm, Rei, alles in Ordnung? Ich wollte nicht... ahm..."

Sie lächelte ihn an, ihre Frisur war völlig vom Fahrtwind zerzaust, verlieh ihr einen wilden Ausdruck.

„Nein, Shinji-kun, ich fühle mich bestens. Das sollten wir wiederholen."

„Ahm..."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Dann... uhm.. wir sollten wohl..."

„Wir sollten keine weitere Zeit verlieren." sagte sie leise, strich sich durchs Haar und ging auf das Gebäude zu, während Shinji noch rasch sein Rad ankettete.

*** NGE ***

In der ganzen Schule gab es keinen Strom.

Besser noch, die Hälfte der Lehrer fehlte, darunter auch jener Lehrer der 2-A, welcher die Prüfungen hätte beaufsichtigen sollen.

Zum ersten Mal begegnete Shinji an diesem Tag der Direktorin der Tokio-3-JuniorHigh, einer älteren grauhaarigen Dame, welche die schriftliche Prüfung absagte und sie stattdessen mündlich über den Unterrichtsstoff befragte - Theorie des Kabuki-Theaters.

Rei glänzte mit präzisen Antworten, so dass die Direktorin sehr schnell zum nächsten Kandidaten überging.

Shinji quälte sich mit zahllosen Äh´s und Uh´s durch seine Antworten, was einige seiner Mitschüler mit Gekicher quittierten, stieß jedoch bei der Prüferin auf unerwartete Geduld und Wohlwollen.

Kensuke sprach weitschweifig und erging sich regelrecht in verschiedensten Auslegungen und Aussagen.

Toji ging das Thema von einer eher flapsigen Seite an, was ihm ein Stirnrunzeln der Direktorin einbrachte.

Hikari nannte Fakten und historische Entwicklungen.

Asuka schließlich brummte ein paar kurze knappe Antworten, denen zu entnehmen war, dass sie sich nicht sonderlich für diese Form des Theaters interessierte.

Die Prüferin machte bei jedem Kandidaten Notizen in ihr Heft, lehnte sich schließlich zurück.

„Meine Damen und Herren, wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich auf den Stoff vorbereitet. Ich will deshalb Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen", sie sah dabei Toji und Asuka scharf an, „und erkläre, dass Sie alle die heutige Prüfung bestanden haben, die einen besser, die anderen nicht so gut. Doch angesichts der Lage, in welcher wir uns befinden, verstehe ich, dass Sie nicht die Zeit und Gelegenheit hatten, sich so umfassend auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten, wie es vielleicht erforderlich gewesen wäre. In einer Woche erhalten Sie Ihre Zeugnisse, ich wünsche Ihnen allen Glück und Bestehen."

Damit war die Prüfung beendet.

Shinji konnte es kaum fassen.

Vor allem war ihm definitiv nicht nach Aufstehen, nachdem er noch kurz zuvor so kräftig in die Pedalen getreten hatte, hatte er nun einen üblen Muskelkater in den Waden.

Kaum hatte die Direktorin den Raum verlassen, als die Schüler auch schon ausgelassen aufsprangen und größtenteils hinausrannten, nur Shinji blieb aus bekannten Gründen sitzen, grinste dafür über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ja, wir haben´s hinter uns!"

Toji schlug Shinji kräftig auf die Schulter.

„Na, Alter, wollen wir feiern gehen?"

„Toji, noch haben wir nicht die Ergebnisse", warf Hikari ein, woraufhin er ihr locker den Arm um ihre Hüfte legte und sie zu sich heranzog.

„Aber immerhin diese Prüfung haben wir bestanden, hast es doch gehört."

„Und wenn du vernünftig gelernt hättest, hättest du wahrscheinlich besser abgeschnitten, oder ist dir der Blick der Direktorin nicht aufgefallen?"

„Ach, Hauptsache bestanden, so kann bei mir daheim keiner meckern."

Kensuke kicherte.

„Habt ihr gesehen, wie beeindruckt sie von meinem Vortrag war?"

„Ja, Ken, woher hast du das alles gewusst?"

„Meine Mutter hat mich zum Lernen verdonnert."

„Ach herrje..."

Shinji hörte nicht mehr richtig zu.

Rei war inzwischen aufgestanden und stand jetzt neben ihm.

„Shinji-kun, wollen wir aufbrechen? Wir sollten uns nach der Prüfung im Hauptquartier melden."

Er nickte.

„Uhm, aber sicher haben wir noch etwas Zeit, oder?"

„Doktor Akagi ist davon ausgegangen, dass die Prüfungen bis zum Mittag andauern."

„Dann haben wir noch eine knappe Stunde, oder?"

„Ja, Shinji-kun."

„Gut... Rei..." Er verfiel in einen flüsternden Tonfall. „Uhm... Ich... ah... kann nicht aufstehen."

„Wieso, Shinji-kun?"

Er lächelte verlegen.

„Nur... uhm... ein Krampf im Bein."

Und dann umfasste er sie ähnlich, wie Toji es bei Hikari tat, nur zog er sie nach unten, so dass sie plötzlich auf seinem Schoß saß.

„Shinji-kun..."

„Ahm... entschuldige, das... ahm... ist einfach so... über mich..."

Sofort löste er die Hände von ihr.

Doch sie stand nicht auf, legte stattdessen die Arme um seinen Hals, schließlich musste sie sich ja irgendwie Halt verschaffen, um nicht hinunterzufallen.

„Yo, Ikari, geh ran!" rief Toji.

„Ahm..."

Shinji lief rot an. Die anderen hatte er ganz vergessen...

Rei blickte Toji finster an – auch wenn dies nur in einem leichten Zusammenkneifen der Augen und einem gewissen Fokussieren des Blickes ihrer roten Augen bestand.

Hikari stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Okay, okay..." brummte Suzuhara. „Geht mich ja auch gar nichts an."

„Wir... ahm... wir haben es tatsächlich hinter uns..." flüsterte Shinji. Im Nachhinein erschien ihm ein guter Teil des Stresses, den sie sich gemacht hatten, unnötig, waren die Prüfungsfragen doch um einiges leichter ausgefallen als erwartet.

Und dafür hielt er jetzt Rei-chan im Arm, die immer noch keine Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, sondern ihn nur auf undefinierbare Weise anblickte. Er sah ihr in die Augen, glaubte in ihnen zu versinken. Scharlachrote Augen... geheimnisvoll... schön... anziehend...

„Hey, Erde an Shinji! Erde an Shinji!" lachte Kensuke und riss Shinji zurück in die Gegenwart. „Ich möchte wirklich gern wissen, was ihr so den ganzen Tag... und die ganze Nacht... in Ayanamis Apartment anstellt."

Shinji biss sich auf die Lippe, hätte er doch nur nicht erwähnt, dass er bei Rei-chan untergekommen war... Toji war ja inzwischen über derartige Gedankengänge fast erhaben, dafür sorgte schon Hikari, doch Kensuke hatte jetzt dafür umso mehr Zeit, um gewagte Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen.

„Shinji-kun und ich wohnen zusammen." erklärte Rei. „Und was geschieht, geschieht."

„Ui!"

„Uhm, Kensuke, es... ah... es ist nicht so, wie du... ahm... wie du denkst..."

Und trotzdem tat er nichts, um etwas daran zu ändern, dass Rei-chan auf seinem Schoß saß und die Arme um ihn gelegt hatte.

„Shinji-kun hat recht." bekräftigte Rei.

Noch war es nicht so... noch fühlte sie sich zu diesem Schritt nicht bereit...

Sie stand auf.

„Wir sollten aufbrechen. Wie geht es deinem Bein?"

Shinji nickte, massierte kurz seine Wade und stand dann ebenfalls auf.

*** NGE ***

In Tokio-3 lief nichts mehr.

Bahnen standen auf offener Strecke oder steckten in den Tunneln, der Verkehr war nach mehreren Crashs zum Erliegen gekommen, die Angehörigen der städtischen Polizei bemühten sich nach Kräften, für Ordnung zu sorgen. Und natürlich funktionierte auch der Aufzug in die Geofront nicht. In der Bahnstation, von der aus sie normalerweise in die Geofront hinabfuhren, brannte nur die Notbeleuchtung.

„Uhm, ein Stromausfall?" äußerte Shinji seinen ersten Gedanken.

„Bei einem Stromausfall wären nach fünf Minuten die Reservesysteme angelaufen. Es muss etwas Tiefergehendes sein." antwortete Rei.

„Misato sagte, dass Ritsuko die Computer abgestellt hat!"

Shinji und Rei drehten sich um, sahen sich Asuka gegenüber, die offenkundig auch nach unten hatte fahren wollen.

„Ein Versagen der MAGI könnte derartige Komplikationen zur Folge haben." bestätigte Rei.

Shinji sah Asuka nervös an.

Sicher wollte sie sich bei ihm für ihr blaues Auge rächen, dachte, dass er die Seife absichtlich nach ihr geworfen hatte... wenn Rei-chan nicht bei ihm gewesen wäre...

„Ah... und was jetzt?"

„Es gibt andere Wege in die Geofront."

„Ja, Rei, uhm, aber die Bahnen fahren auch nicht... und der Cartrain dürfte ebenfalls..."

„Es gibt Treppen."

„Treppen?" schrie Asuka. „Bist du verrückt, First? Das sind doch garantiert eintausend Stockwerke! Und durch die halbe Geofront müssen wir dann auch noch! Da sind wir ja Stunden unterwegs!"

„Deine Einschätzungen sind korrekt, Soryu."

„Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?"

„Nein."

„Dann vergesst mich!"

Asuka stürmte aus der Bahnstation.

„Uhm..." setzte Shinji an.

Mit seinen schmerzenden Waden konnte er sich auch nicht wirklich vorstellen, unzählige Stufen hinabzusteigen.

„Dein Bein?" fragte Rei knapp.

„Naja, ich... ähm..."

„Ich könnte dich tragen."

Shinji schluckte.

Er war doch garantiert zu schwer für sie, wog sicher das Anderthalbfache ihres Gewichtes. Und außerdem war er ein Mann, er konnte sich doch nicht von ihr tragen lassen, egal wie wenig er seine Beine noch spürte.

„Nein." stieß er hervor. „Ich laufe selbst."

„Wie du meinst."

Sie öffnete eine halbversteckte Tür, hinter welcher sich ein enger Gang erstreckte.

Der Gang endete an einer weiteren Tür, die sich nur mittels eines Handrades öffnen ließ.

Und dahinter lag die von Rei angekündigte Treppe in völliger Dunkelheit, denn das Treppenhaus war unbeleuchtet und das schwache Licht der Notbeleuchtung reichte nur bis in den Gang hinein.

Rei verschwand in der Dunkelheit, tastete sich an der Wand entlang, bis sie auf eine kleine Metalltür stieß, hinter der sich ein Werkzeugschrank befand. Im nächsten Moment schon hatte sie eine Taschenlampe eingeschaltet und reichte eine weitere an Shinji.

Die Treppe führte in eine schwarze Unendlichkeit...

*** NGE ***

Leise vor sich hinschimpfend verließ Asuka die Bahnstation, den Blick auf das Display ihres Handys gerichtet.

„Kein Netz... was heißt hier ´_kein Netz_´... wir sind doch nicht am Arsch der Welt, sondern mitten in Tokio-3... verdammtes Teil!"

Es war eigenartig still, aber das fiel ihr noch nicht auf, zu sehr war mit ihrem Ärger über das Handy, die anderen beiden Piloten und die Welt im Allgemeinen beschäftigt.

Shinji Ikari hatte ihr auf dem Asamayama das Leben gerettet. Sie schuldete ihm also einiges, auch wenn sie ihn nicht darum gebeten hatte. Doch der Ehrenkodex, den ihr Onkel ihr zu vermitteln versucht hatte, war in einer solchen Beziehung sehr klar, andernfalls hätte sie ihm schon mit Heller und Pfennig das blaue Auge zurückgezahlt, das war sicher. Und dass sie ihm selbst ein Veilchen verpasst hatte, zählte nun wirklich nicht, immerhin hatte er im Bad nichts zu suchen gehabt, während sie duschte!

Ein großer Schatten fiel auf sie.

Endlich hob sie den Blick - und erstarrte.

Ein mächtiger insektoider Leib, getragen von acht haarigen Beinen, marschierte direkt über ihr durch die Straßen der Stadt.

Eine Riesenspinne...

Für Asuka war klar – auch wenn sie sich in Japan, dem Land, das Godzilla hervorgebracht hatte, befand, konnte das doch nur ein Engel sein...

*** NGE ***

Shinji und Rei hatten gerade die ersten einhundert Stufen hinter sich gebracht und machten eine kurze Pause auf dem Treppenabsatz.

Eigentlich war die Situation verführerisch - nur sie beide, ganz allein, niemand der sie störte...

Reis Augen wirkten im Licht der Taschenlampe noch geheimnisvoller, noch anziehender.

„Rei-chan..." flüsterte Shinji beklommen.

„Ja?"

„Uhm... ich..."

Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke. Und ganz langsam verringerte sich die Distanz zwischen ihnen, bis jeder den Atem des anderen auf der Haut spüren konnte.

„Shinji-kun, wir..."

Was wollte sie sagen? Dass sie noch viele Treppenabsätze vor sich hatten? Dass die Situation nicht angemessen war? Dass man im Hauptquartier auf sie wartete?

Die Treppen würden auch später noch dort sein. Und im Hauptquartier hatte man wahrscheinlich anderes zu tun, als nach ihnen Ausschau zu halten...

Schon berührten sich ihre Lippen, strichen gegeneinander...

... als über ihnen Schritte laut wurden.

„Baka-Shinji! Wondergirl!"

Asuka...

Die beiden fuhren auseinander, senkten synchron den Blick, schwiegen jedoch. Vielleicht ging Asuka wieder, wenn sie nichts sagten.

„Seid ihr da unten? Ich sehe doch ein Licht!"

„Wir sind hier, Soryu." gab Rei schließlich auf.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen... die EVAs müssen bereitgemacht werden..." keuchte Asuka.

„W-was ist denn los?"

Asuka sah ihn weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Du kannst wirklich blöd fragen, Shinji! Oben in der Stadt läuft ein Engel frei herum! Ein Riesenbiest, sieht aus wie eine Spinne!"

„Dann müssen wir uns beeilen." erklärte Rei.

„Wow, schön, dass du mir zustimmst." murmelte Asuka sarkastisch. „Also, keine falsche Müdigkeit vorgetäuscht!" 

**13. Zwischenspiel:**

„Und Sie sind sich immer noch sicher, dass ich die Operation durchführen soll?"

Gendo Ikari blickte den Mann im weißen Chirurgenkittel durchdringend an.

„Natürlich, Doktor, sonst wäre ich nicht hier."

„Und auch nur bei örtlicher Betäubung?"

„Ja. Fangen Sie endlich an!"

Ikari saß in einem bequemen Sessel, den linken Arm zur Seite ausgestreckt, die geöffnete Hand auf einem schmalen Tisch mit dünnen Bändern fixiert. Neben dem Tisch befand sich ein Rolltisch, auf dem chirurgische Instrumente lagen, sowie der Koffer, den er aus dem Hauptquartier geholt hatte.

Die andere Person war ein kleiner gedrungener Mann in mittleren Jahren mit schütterem Haar und Adlernase. Ikari kannte ihn schon eine ganze Weile, hatte ihn schon gekannt, als er noch den Namen Rokubungi getragen hatte. Doktor Fuyuu Sekanden besaß schon lange keine ärztliche Lizenz mehr, sie war ihm vor dem Second Impact wegen unmoralischer Experimente aberkannt worden, doch das änderte nichts an seiner Qualifikation. Der Arzt hatte Ikari schon früher geholfen, hatte ihn mehrmals nach Schlägereien wieder zusammengeflickt, hatte sogar einmal eine Kugel aus seiner Schulter geholt. Früher war er hauptsächlich in der Forschung tätig gewesen, nach Verlust seiner Lizenz hatte er als Unterweltarzt gearbeitet. Und er hatte Ikari nach dem Impact, in den Anfangsjahren von NERV, geholfen, die notwendigen Voraussetzungen zu schaffen, dass eines Tages Piloten für die EVANGELIONs rekrutiert werden konnten, auch wenn von einhundert Testkandidaten nur einundzwanzig überlebt hatten, auch wenn von den einhundert schwangeren Frauen, denen Sekanden das Medikament zur DNA-Veränderung der Ungeborenen verabreicht hatte, fast 90% an den Nebenwirkungen gestorben waren. Aber die Erfolgsquote hatte Ikaris Erwartungen sogar übertroffen.

„Gut, ich beginne."

Der Arzt positionierte ein Laserskalpell über dem Operationstisch.

Der Einschnitt mit dem Skalpell war nicht mehr als ein heißes Kitzeln.

Vorsichtig schnitt Sekanden Ikaris Handfläche auf, klappte dann einen dreieckigen Hautlappen zur Seite.

„Noch kann ich abbrechen; wenn ich dieses Ding erst einmal eingepflanzt habe, werden Sie Ihre Hand nur noch eingeschränkt benutzen können."

„Machen Sie weiter!" knurrte Ikari.

Was kümmerte es ihn, ob er als Rechtshänder seine linke Hand nicht mehr richtig würde verwenden können, wenn der Preis, den es zu erringen galt, die Macht eines Gottes war? Hatten nicht auch die Götter der Mythologie Opfer gebracht, um ihre Macht zu vergrößern, hatte nicht der nordische Gott Odin sich selbst ein Auge ausgerissen, um aus dem Brunnen der Weisheit trinken zu dürfen?

Sekanden seufzte leise, wandte sich dem Koffer zu, klappte den Deckel auf, entnahm den In-halt, einen handspannenlangen Zylinder, dessen Inhalt sich in einem tiefgefrorenen Zustand befand. Er öffnete den Zylinder. Feiner Nebel stieg zischend auf.

„Richtig so?"

„Ja."

Mit einer Zange holte der Arzt den Inhalt des Zylinders heraus.

„Das... sieht aus wie ein Fötus... nicht menschlich, würde ich sagen..."

„Pflanzen Sie ihn endlich ein!"

„Ich habe so etwas noch nie..."

Sekanden schluckte und platzierte das Objekt in der von ihm geschaffenen Wunde.

Ikari spürte eisige Kälte in seinem Arm aufsteigen. - Und dann glühendes Feuer, als das, was von ADAM nach dem Impact übriggeblieben war, sich mit ihm verband, als die Macht des schlafenden Engels durch seine Adern zu pulsieren begann.  
><em>Ganz nach Plan – nur dass der Engel es sich doch etwas anders vorgestellt hatte…<em>

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Sekanden, als er Ikaris angespannten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Nein, alles ist bestens."

„G-Gut. Eigenartig... das fremde Gewebe verbindet sich mit dem Ihren..."

„Reden Sie nicht so viel, nähen Sie die Wunde wieder zu!"

Wieder trat der Laser in Aktion, doch dieses Mal, um die Ränder des wieder zurückgeklappten Hautlappens mit den Wundrändern zu verschweißen.

„Erstaunlich..." murmelte der Arzt nach Abschluss der Operation. „Wirklich erstaunlich..."

Ikari drehte sich, besah sich seine Hand näher.

Noch immer hatte er kein Gefühl in den Fingern, auch nach Abklingen der Betäubung würde er nie wieder etwas in der Hand spüren. Der Schnitt war nicht mehr zu sehen, ebenso wenig wie die Spuren des Lasers. ADAMs Regenerationskräfte wirkten bereits...

„Rokubungi, könnten Sie mir das erklären?" fragte Sekanden immer noch kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich könnte..." murmelte Ikari und entfernte die Bänder, die seine Hand an den Tisch gefesselt hatten. „Aber Sie würden es nicht verstehen."

Und damit zog er seine Pistole. Der eingebaute Schalldämpfer vereitelte jede größere Geräuschentfaltung, die Kugel stanzte ein Loch in Sekandens Kittel und sein Herz. Ohne einen weiteren Laut kippte der Arzt nach hinten.

Ein lästiger Mitwisser weniger... 

**Kapitel 26 - Enthüllungen**

„Schneller, verdammt noch mal!"

Laut schimpfend trieb Asuka die anderen beiden Piloten an, die hinter ihr die endlosen Treppen in die Geofront hinabstiegen.

„Da unten wissen sie vielleicht noch gar nichts von dem Engel!"

Shinji keuchte.

Er spürte seine Beine seit etwa vierhundert Stufen nicht mehr, dabei hatten sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal ein Viertel der Strecke zurückgelegt.

Rei blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Sein verzerrtes Gesicht sprach Bände, gab genau Auskunft über seinen Zustand. Wahrscheinlich würde Shinji-kun es nicht bis nach ganz unten schaffen...

Sie selbst bewegte sich in einem möglichst kraftsparenden Rhythmus, spürte aber ebenfalls inzwischen jede einzelne Stufe.

Auch Soryu schien langsamer zu werden, kein Wunder nach mittlerweile Stufen. Und das Vierfache stand ihnen noch bevor.

Rei ging davon aus, dass sie weitere eintausend Stufen bewältigen konnte, bevor eine längere Pause fällig war. Shinji-kun allerdings würde bald eine Rast benötigen, vielleicht würden sie ihn auch zurücklassen müssen... doch dazu war sie wirklich nur bereit, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gab.

Sie wussten nicht, über welche Mittel der Engel verfügte, den Soryu an der Oberfläche gesehen hatte. Selbst das _Ziel: Ramiel_ hatte über einen Tag gebraucht, um bis in die Geofront vorzustoßen. Der schnellste Weg wäre der Hauptschacht gewesen, durch den notfalls sogar Hubschrauber in die Geofront einfliegen konnten, doch dieser war mit mehreren Dutzend Panzerschotten gesichert, zu deren Öffnung entweder die Computer oder große manuelle Kraft benötigt wurden. Daher wussten sie auch nicht, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb, um das Hauptquartier zu erreichen...

*** NGE ***

An der Oberfläche schob sich Shigeru Aoba vorsichtig um eine Hausecke.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Aoba-kun", flüsterte Maya Ibuki leise.

„Ich kann das Biest sehen", antwortete Aoba. „Hockt über dem Zugang zum Hauptschacht. Sieht ja richtig eklig aus."

Maya linste an ihm vorbei.

„Wie eine riesige Spinne - igitt! Was macht es?"

„Ich glaube... pfui..."

Der Spinnenengel hatte eine grünliche Flüssigkeit aus Drüsen an seiner Bauchseite abgesondert, die nun in dicken Tropfen auf die Beschichtung des Panzerschottes tropfte.

Dampf stieg auf.

„Shigeru, das ist Säure... der Engel will sich den Weg in die Geofront freiätzen!"

„Meine Güte, wir müssen etwas tun! Jemand muss unsere Leute warnen!"

„Ja, aber nichts funktioniert... Sempai und die anderen in der Geofront wissen sicher noch gar nicht, dass wir von einem weiteren Engel angegriffen werden."

„Dann müssen wir nach unten. Warten Sie, Maya... Katsuragi-sans Rennstrecke..."

„Sie meinen den Kreisel?"

„Ja, wir brauchen nur ein Auto, dieser Eingang ist sicher frei."

Ein Auto zu finden war nicht schwer, Aoba requirierte einfach eines von einem völlig verdutzten Autofahrer. Dann ging es ohne weitere Verzögerungen in jenen Außenbezirk der Stadt, wo der Zugang zum Kreisel lag. Der Kreisel war ein scheinbar endlos langer dunkler Tunnel, der sich in ewigen Windungen in die Tiefe schraubte und in der Geofront endete.

Den Zeitrekord für die Strecke hielt Colonel Katsuragi, weshalb der Tunnel intern auch Katsuragis Rennstrecke hieß.

Maya Ibuki klammerte sich an den Beifahrersitz und starrte mit geweiteten Augen geradeaus durch die Windschutzscheibe, als Shigeru Aoba den beschlagnahmten Kleinwagen mit einem Tempo in den Tunnel hineinsteuerte, dass man hätte meinen können, er wollte Misatos Rekord brechen.

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko Akagi fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, ihre Frisur war inzwischen völlig zerzaust.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein..."

„Immer noch keine Veränderung?" fragte Fuyutsuki.

Der ältere Mann hatte seine Uniformjacke abgelegt, den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes geöffnet und die Ärmel hochgekrempelt.

In der Kommandozentrale war es heiß und stickig, der Hauptmonitor war dunkel, ebenso die meisten Terminals.

Vor zwei Stunden waren die Klimaanlage und die Belüftung ausgefallen. Grund dafür war die Tatsache, dass die Computeranlage des Hauptquartiers ohne Unterstützung der MAGI vor der Unzahl an Aufgaben kapituliert hatte und einfach abgestürzt war. Und die MAGI befanden sich immer noch in ihrer Reboot-Phase, die weitaus länger dauerte, als Akagi veranschlagt hatte.

„Nein, Sir. Die MAGI brauchen noch ein paar Stunden, wie es aussieht, hat der Virenangriff die Verzeichnisstruktur stärker durcheinandergebracht als erwartet. Und die herkömmlichen Systeme sind einfach überlastet. Aoba kümmert sich bereits um die Klimaanlage, aber ich könnte jetzt Mayas Hilfe gebrauchen."

„Versuchen Sie, das Ganze etwas zu beschleunigen, Doktor."

„Ich könnte vielleicht ein, zwei Stunden herausholen, wenn ich die MAGI anweise, auf eine komplette Überprüfung aller Unterverzeichnisse zu verzichten, das kann auch später nachgeholt werden."

„Tun Sie das."

„Dafür benötige ich eine Bestätigung von jemandem mit Kommandorang."

„Aha. Wo soll ich meinen Code eingeben?"

*** NGE ***

_Etwas erwachte..._

_Ganz langsam... wie aus einem tiefen Schlaf..._

_Orientierungslosigkeit._

_Zerrissenheit..._

_Drei Teile, die langsam wieder zusammenfinden..._

_Drei Teile, deren Vereinigung mehr ist als nur die Summe ihrer Teile..._

_Bewusstwerdung..._

_Erkennen..._

_Erwachen..._

*** NGE ***

Misato Katsuragi hämmerte gegen die Tür der Liftkabine, in der sie sich befand. Vor über zwei Stunden hatte der Aufzug abrupt gehalten und stand seitdem. Die Kabinentür widerstand allen Versuchen, sie von innen zu öffnen, an die Luke in der Decke kam Misato nicht heran, das Nottelephon war ebenso tot wie ihr Handy.

Längst hatte sie es aufgegeben, um Hilfe zu rufen. Ihre Fäuste schmerzten vom langen Hämmern gegen die Tür und zu allem Überfluss teilte ihr ihre Blase mit aller Deutlichkeit mit, dass sie während der letzten Nachtschicht weniger Kaffee hätte trinken sollen - oder wenigstens nicht den Kaffee, den Ritsuko gekocht hatte, der so stark war, dass er sogar Tote wiederbeleben konnte.

Endlich hörte sie eine Antwort.

„Ist jemand da drin?" kam es dumpf durch die Wand.

„Ja!" schrie sie zurück. „Ich stecke im Aufzug fest."

„Katsuragi, bist du das?"

„Kaji?"

„Ja! Warte, ich bin gleich zurück!"

Kurz darauf knirschte es, dann wurde die Tür einen Spaltbreit aufgedrückt.

Misato griff mit beiden Händen in die Öffnung und stemmte sich gegen die Tür.

Kaji setzte von draußen nach, positionierte das Brecheisen, welches er aus einem nahen Werkzeugschrank geholt hatte, neu und gewann wieder ein paar Zentimeter Boden.

Bald war genug Platz, dass Misato den Lift verlassen konnte.

„Danke, Kaji, das war wirklich in letzter Minute." stieß sie hervor und blickte sich gehetzt um.

„Gern gesehen - hey, wo willst du hin?"

„Ich muss ganz dringend zur Toilette..."

Gute fünf Minuten später verließ eine sichtlich erleichterte Misato Katsuragi die nächste Damentoilette und blickte den wartenden Ryoji Kaji fragend an.

„Das hier geht doch nicht auf dein Konto, oder?"

„Nein, Katsuragi-chan, ich bin völlig unschuldig. Die MAGI hatten die von mir eingerichtete Hintertür ins System bereits ohne Beanstandung akzeptiert, als die Probleme anfingen. Im ganzen Hauptquartier läuft überhaupt nichts mehr. Ritsuko sitzt in der Zentrale an einem Terminal mit Batteriebetrieb und versucht, die Rechner wieder zu starten. Du hattest Glück, dass ich ausgerechnet diesen Korridor benutzt habe."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Dann komm, mein edler Ritter, gehen wir zur Brücke."

*** NGE ***

Wieder eintausend Stufen später...

Asuka war inzwischen sehr still geworden, sah man von ihrem Keuchen ab.

Shinjis Gesicht hatte einen abwesenden Ausdruck angenommen, seine Augen waren glasig, seine Schritte derart unsicher, dass Rei sich neben ihm hielt und seine Hand genommen hatte.

Ob sie in diesem Zustand überhaupt noch fähig waren, gegen einen Engel zu kämpfen?

Rei spürte die Müdigkeit immer stärker, ihre Beine protestierten bei jedem Schritt.

Und dann kam der Moment, in dem auch sie nicht mehr weiterkonnte.

„Soryu... Pause..." sagte sie, als sie und Shinji den nächsten Treppenabsatz erreichten.

Asuka blieb einfach stehen und ließ sich auf die Stufe sinken, auf der sie gerade stand.

Eigentlich hatte nur noch ihr eigener Stolz sie vorangetrieben, da sie nicht die erste hatte sein wollen, die schlappmachte.

Rei zog Shinji mit sich nach unten, streckte die schmerzenden Beine.

„Wir haben etwa die Hälfte der Strecke hinter uns", stellte sie fest.

Asuka verzog das Gesicht.

„Wird er es schaffen?" sie deutete auf Shinji, nicht bereit zuzugeben, dass sie mit ihren Kräften am Ende war. Sie waren doch sicher schon Stunden unterwegs...

Ihre Waden waren einzige feste Knoten aus Muskelgewebe.

Rei blickte Shinji an, der stumpf geradeaus blickte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte sie. „Bist du imstande, weiterzugehen?"

„Ich bin Asuka Soryu Langley, die Treppe, vor der ich kapituliere, muss erst noch gebaut werden... aber lass uns noch eine Weile hierbleiben."

Shinji schloss die Augen.

Gerade erst hatte mit langer Verzögerung die Nachricht, dass er nicht mehr ging, sondern saß, sein Gehirn erreicht. Endlich eine kurze Rast...

Und dann kippte er zur Seite und gegen Rei, die ihn überrascht auffing.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Shinji-kun ist eingeschlafen..."

Sie bettete seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß, nahm zur Kenntnis, dass er sich zusammenrollte und an sie schmiegte.

„Die Pause wird wohl etwas länger dauern."

„Muss wohl." murmelte Asuka, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und massierte ihre Unterschenkel. „Typisch Männer, machen immer als erste schlapp."

„Ich verstehe nicht, Soryu."

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Ich frage mich nur, wie jemand wie Shinji nur ausgewählt werden konnte, um einen EVA zu steuern, das ist alles... aber sein Vater ist ja auch der Kommandant, das gibt sicher Bonuspunkte."

„Tut es nicht."

„Und das sagt mir der Liebling des Kommandanten."

„Wer behauptet so etwas?"

„Ah, First, das pfeifen doch die Spatzen von den Dächern."

„Die Spatzen?"

„Es weiß doch jeder, dass Shinji nur Pilot ist, will sein Vater ihn ins Team geholt hat... und als Freundin seines Sohnes drückt er bei dir sicher auch ständig ein Auge zu, wenn du deinen EVA wieder einmal geschrottet hast."

„Das ist falsch, Soryu."

„Oh, dann gibt es doch Standpauken?"

„Nein, Soryu. Aber weder Shinji-kun noch ich sind EVA-Piloten, weil Kommandant Ikari uns einen Gefallen tun wollte, wie du es scheinbar auszudrücken versuchst. Wir sind Piloten, weil wir über das nötige Potential verfügen, so wie du."

„Ich habe über zehn Jahre für diese Mission trainiert!"

„Ich wurde für diese Mission geschaffen."

„Ah... was? Geschaffen? First, du spinnst!"

Asuka stemmte sich in die Höhe.

„So, jetzt fühle ich mich frisch genug für die nächsten fünfhundert Stufen! Wir sehen uns dann unten bei der Siegesfeier, wenn ich den Engel erledigt habe! - Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich den Schnarchsack hier liegenlassen, sonst ist der Kommandant sicher sauer."

Und damit setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Der Lichtschein ihrer Taschenlampe wanderte in die Dunkelheit hinab...

Rei blieb mit Shinji zurück, streichelte geistesabwesend seine Wange.

_Nein, sie würde Shinji-kun nicht allein in der Finsternis zurücklassen..._

_Wie weit würde Soryu kommen, ehe die gerade geschöpften Kraftreserven aufgebraucht waren? Einhundert Stufen? Höchstens..._

*** NGE ***

_Erwachen..._

_Erinnern..._

_Wer..._

_Wo..._

_Was..._

_Drei Teile, die langsam wieder zusammenfanden..._

_Erinnern..._

*** NGE ***

Shinji schlief immer noch, allerdings nicht mehr auf den Treppenstufen.

Rei hatte sich selbst eine Regenerationsphase von zwanzig Minuten gegönnt, nach welcher die Verkrampfung und die Schwäche aus ihren Beinen verschwunden waren. Allerdings würde sie das nicht ewig durchhalten, der Energieverbrauch aufgrund der Anstrengung setzte ihr Grenzen. Bis zum Boden des Treppenschachtes zu gelangen, sollte aber durchaus noch im Rahmen des Möglichen liegen...

Und so hatte sie Shinji-kun huckepack genommen und schleppte ihn nun die Treppen hinab, korrigierte dabei ihre Berechnungen. Der erhöhte Kraftaufwand durch Shinji-kuns zusätzliches Gewicht würde ihre Energien schneller verbrauchen, so dass Pausen in immer kürzeren Abständen nötig sein würden. Unter diesen Voraussetzungen würde der Abstieg noch wenigstens drei weitere Stunden in Anspruch nehmen. Als weiterer Unsicherheitsfaktor kam der Flüssigkeitsverlust hinzu, der durch Transpiration entstand...

Vier Treppenabsätze zu je zwanzig Stufen weiter war sie auf Asuka gestoßen, die sich auf einem Absatz ausgestreckt hatte.

Jetzt schlurfte die Rothaarige hinter ihr her, zu erschöpft, um zu sprechen, die Füße voreinander setzend wie ein Roboter.

*** NGE ***

Shigeru Aoba nahm die nächste Kurve.

Der Kleinwagen war an den Kotflügeln bereits übelst zerkratzt und eingebeult von zahlreichen Kontakten mit den Wänden.

Maya Ibuki hockte zusammengekauert auf dem Beifahrersitz und hoffte, dass sie diese Höllenfahrt überlebte.

Dann schoss der Wagen plötzlich ins Freie!

Sie hatten die Geofront erreicht!

Aoba stieß einen kurzen Triumphschrei aus, während Maya es erstmals wieder wagte, richtig zu atmen. Dann trat Shigeru das Gaspedal erneut durch, nahm Kurs auf das Pyramidengebäude des Hauptquartiers.

Die Geofront war spärlich beleuchtet, die großen Scheinwerfer unter der Decke der Höhle waren außer Betrieb, Licht fiel nur durch die zahlreichen Lichtschächte, welche in den Mantel gebohrt worden waren, allerdings wurde das Sonnenlicht mit Hilfe von Spiegeln und Kollektoren in die Geofront geleitet.

Unterwegs begegneten sie mehreren Gruppen von NERV-Mitarbeitern, die am Rand der Straße saßen und sie darüber informierten, dass es im ganzen Hauptquartier keinen Strom gab.

Das große Haupttor stand weit offen.

Shigeru fuhr direkt hinein, die Korridore waren groß genug, um dies zu erlauben, in einigen konnten ja sogar EVANGELIONs aufrecht gehen. Er fuhr direkt bis vor die Zentrale, deren Haupteingang ebenfalls offenstand, damit wenigstens etwas frische Luft hereinkam, sprang dort aus dem Wagen.

Maya kletterte ebenfalls aus dem Wagen, ihr Gesicht hatte eine grünliche Farbe. Sie würde niemals wieder zu Aoba in einen Wagen steigen, das schwor sie sich.

Den älteren Mann in Hemdsärmeln, der ihm entgegenkam, erkannte Aoba beinahe gar nicht, salutierte dann, als er in ihm den stellvertretenden Kommandanten erkannte.

„Sir, in Tokio-3 ist ein Engel aufgetaucht, er benutzt Säure, um sich Zugang zum Hauptschacht zu verschaffen!"

Fuyutsuki zuckte zusammen.

„Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt... - Akagi, wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?"

„Moment... das erste Problem hätte sich erledigt..."

Gleichzeitig sprangen die Klimaanlage und die Luftumwälzanlage wieder an, versorgten die Brücke mit frischer Atemluft, was mehrere der Anwesenden mit Freudenrufen zur Kenntnis nahmen.

„Noch eine halbe Stunde und ich dürfte auch die Beleuchtung wieder in Gang haben."

„Die Notbeleuchtung reicht erst einmal, Doktor. Mir wurde gerade mitgeteilt, dass ein Engel aufgetaucht ist."

„Scheiße." kam es von Misato, die mit Kaji auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand.

Fuyutsuki nahm keinen Anstoß an dem Kraftausdruck, war dieser ihm doch selbst durch den Kopf gegangen, als er die Neuigkeit gehört hatte.

„Die EVAs müssen für einen Einsatz vorbereitet werden."

„Sir, ohne Strom funktioniert im Hangar gar nichts. Die Käfige müssen per Hand entriegelt werden, die EntryPlugs müssen manuell einzuführen werden... das ist ein Alptraum!"

Akagi überließ ihr Terminal Maya mit der Anweisung, so viele wichtige Systeme wie möglich wieder online zu bringen.

„Und außer Einheit-02 benötigen alle EVAs einen kurzen Energieimpuls, um anzulaufen, quasi als Starthilfe."

„Wir haben noch ein altes dieselbetriebenes Notstromaggregat in Werkstatt 3 – das sollten wir in den Hangar bekommen, reicht das?" fragte Makoto Hyuga.

„Das sollte ausreichen."

Kaji nickte Hyuga zu.

„Lassen Sie es uns holen gehen."

Die anderen, Fuyutsuki an der Spitze, verließen die Brücke und wandten sich in Richtung Hangar, nur Maya blieb zurück. Unterwegs schickte der Subkommandant Makoto nach draußen, um so viele NERV-Angehörige wie möglich zusammenzutrommeln und in den Hangar zu bringen, damit ausreichend Muskelkraft vorhanden war, um die EVAs manuell einsatzbereit zu machen.

„Jetzt fehlen uns nur noch die Kinder", murmelte Misato.

„Die kommen." erklärte Akagi überzeugt. „Wenigstens Rei dürfte jede Minute hier ´reinstolpern. Und wo sie ist, dürfte Shinji nicht weit sein. Und Asuka wird wohl kaum als letzte ankommen wollen."

„Aber dazu müssten sie auch einen Weg nach hier unten haben."

„Aoba hat einen gefunden, dem Wagen und Mayas Gesichtsausdruck nach war es wahrscheinlich deine Rennstrecke. Mir scheint, du hast als Rennfahrerin Konkurrenz bekommen."

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass Rei herkommt?"

„Sie kann gar nicht anders, es liegt ihr im Blut..."

„Wie meinst du das, Ritsuko?"

„Ikari hat ihr befohlen, bei einem Angriff sofort ins Hauptquartier zu kommen. Und Rei ist nicht in der Lage, Befehle zu ignorieren. Wenn wir einen braven kleinen Soldaten im Team haben, dann ist sie es."

Den letzten Satz sprach sie mit einem traurigen Unterton.  
><em>Ihre Mutter hat oft gesagt, dass sie die Dinge aus drei verschiedenen Blickwinkeln zu beurteilen suchte, um das möglichst beste Ergebnis zu finden: Als Wissenschaftlerin, als Frau und als Mutter. Sie, Ritsuko, bemühte sich oft, es ebenso zu halten, auch wenn sie hinsichtlich der Mutterposition keine Erfahrungswerte besaß. Als Wissenschaftlerin sah sie Rei Ayanami als interessantes Experiment, nicht nur auf dem Bereich der künstlichen Erschaffung von Leben, sondern mittlerweile auch auf dem Gebiet der Menschwerdung. Als Frau hatte sie das Mädchen lange Zeit als Konkurrenz betrachtet, hatte inzwischen aber erkannt, dass Rei eigentlich nur ein Opfer Gendos war – und war in gewisser Weise sogar stolz darauf, dass diese ihre Fesseln abzustreifen begonnen hatte. Und ihr Mutterinstinkt war in letzter Zeit immer wieder drauf und dran gewesen, sie das Mädchen in den Arm nehmen zu lassen und ihm zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, selbst wenn beide wussten, dass dies wahrscheinlich gelogen war… <em>

*** NGE ***

Rei stolperte.

Das Gewicht, das sie trug, war zu viel für sie. Mittlerweile schleppte sie ihre beiden Kollegen über die Treppen. Aber wenigstens war Shinji-kun wieder wach und gab sich Mühe, sie zu unterstützen, während Soryu wie ein nasser Sack an ihrer anderen Schulter hing.

Sie hatten den Boden des Treppenschachtes fast erreicht, als Rei den Halt verlor und die letzten Stufen hinabpolterten.

Die Taschenlampe erlosch.

Als Knäuel aus Körpern, Armen und Beinen kamen sie unten an, blieben so eine Weile liegen, bis Asuka aufkreischte und in die Höhe schoss.

„Shinji, du verdammter Perverser!"

„Was habe ich denn gemacht?" fragte Shinji müde ohne sich zu rühren.

„Mich zu betatschen! Ich sollte dich..."

„Dann tu es, aber schrei nicht so laut."

„Argh! Okay, dieses eine Mal lass ich dir durchgehen, im Zweifel für den Angeklagten, ja!"

„Schön", murmelte er, ohne die Bedeutung ihrer Worte wirklich zu verstehen. „Rei?"

„Hm?" kam es aus der Dunkelheit neben ihm.

„Ich glaube... ahm... wir sind unten... hast du dich verletzt?"

„Nein. Alles funktionsfähig."

Sie stützte sich auf die Hände auf, stemmte den Oberkörper in die Höhe.

„Ahm... bei mir auch... schätze ich..."

„Hier muss doch irgendwo eine Tür sein!" schimpfte Asuka. „Ah, hier!"

Es knirschte und quietschte, dann fiel ein schwacher Lichtschein in das Treppenhaus.

„So, und jetzt..."

Asuka drehte sich um.

„Was... was macht ihr denn da? Das ist ja obszön!"

Rei lag auf Shinji in einer recht eindeutigen Körperhaltung, nur die Kleidung, die beide immer noch trugen, störte den Eindruck nachhaltig.

„Shinji-kun, was meint sie?"

„Keine Ahnung, Rei-chan. Lasst mich einfach hier liegen."

Rei kletterte umständlich von ihm herunter und setzte sich auf den Boden.

„Nein, niemand bleibt zurück."

Draußen hielt mit quietschenden Reifen ein Fahrzeug.

Makoto, der auf Anweisung Misatos seit über einer Stunde zwischen den verschiedenen Zugängen zur Geofront Patrouille gefahren war, winkte Asuka, die immer noch in der Türöffnung stand, zu.

„Hat hier jemand ein Taxi bestellt?"

*** NGE ***

Dieses Mal fuhr Aoba nonstop bis in den EVA-Hangar.

Staunend beobachteten die drei Teenager, wie die EntryPlugs mit Hilfe dicker Seile von den NERV-Angehörigen manuell über den Steuernerven positioniert wurden. Zwischen schwitzenden und keuchenden Technikern und Wissenschaftlern befanden sich auch die Führungsoffiziere und legten ebenfalls Hand an, sogar der Subkommandant stemmte sich gegen ein Seil.

„Ich habe es doch gesagt", presste Ritsuko zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Alte Besserwisserin!" antwortete Misato. Nach dieser Aktion würde auf die Krankenabteilung einige Arbeit zukommen, denn die wenigsten von ihnen trugen Handschuhe, so dass die Seile sich ungehindert in die Haut eingraben konnten.

„Das ´_alt_´ nimmst du zurück!"

Misato vergewisserte sich, dass das Seil, an dem sie stand, gesichert war, ehe sie den dreien am Boden zuwinkte.

„Kommt rasch nach oben! Nicht erst umziehen!"

Mittlerweile funktionierten auch die Beleuchtung und die Kommunikationseinrichtungen im Hauptquartier wieder, Maya hatte es sogar geschafft, Kontakt mit den Alarmsensoren am Hauptschacht aufzunehmen, so dass sie über das Vordringen des Engels informiert waren.

Demnach stand der Spinnenengel kurz davor, in die Geofront einzudringen!

Die drei Piloten kletterten in die Steuerkapseln, welche sodann weiter herabgelassen wurden, bis sie Kontakt zum Nervensystem der EVAs hatten. Jeder der Piloten war mit einem Headset ausgerüstet worden, da die MAGI-gestützte Kommunikation mit den Systemen der Plugs noch nicht wieder funktionierte.

Misato wies Asuka an, mit einem Start ihrer Systeme zu warten, bis EVA-00 und -01 ebenfalls bereit waren, damit keine Batterieenergie durch Warten verbraucht wurde. Dann wurde das von Kaji und Aoba gebrachte Notstromaggregat angeworfen.

Die Augen der EVAs glühten auf.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für großangelegte Pläne! Jeder von euch rüstet sich mit einem Positronengewehr aus. Dann erwartet ihr den Engel hier in der Geofront!"

Die drei bestätigten, jeder von ihnen froh, nicht selbst laufen zu müssen. In fünf Minuten würde es vorbei sein, dann würden sie entweder den Engel vernichtet haben und konnten sich ausruhen, oder ihnen würde die Energie ausgegangen sein und sie konnten aus nächster Nähe den Weltuntergang miterleben.

Die drei EVAs stampften aus dem Hangar, verfielen im Hauptkorridor in einen Laufschritt, verließen das Hauptquartier.

Draußen wurden sie von zurückgebliebenen NERV-Mitarbeitern mit lauten Rufen empfangen, welche die Decke der Geofront und den Hauptschacht im Auge behalten hatten, der fast genau über dem Hauptquartier endete. Fast alle deuteten nach oben, zogen sich dann rasch zurück.

Die drei EVAs blickten nach oben, sie waren der Decke viel näher als die im Vergleich winzigen Menschen, doch zwischen ihren Köpfen und der Höhlendecke war noch jede Menge Luft, selbst wenn sie einander auf die Schultern geklettert wären und eine Leiter gebildet hätten, hätten sie die Decke nicht erreicht.

Das mächtige Panzerschott in der Decke wies erste Risse auf.

Das Metall warf Blasen, beulte sich aus.

„Er kommt!" rief Asuka in das Mikrophon ihres Headsets derart laut, dass jeder, der sie hören konnte, versucht war, sein eigenes Gerät herunterzureißen.

Die drei verteilten sich, brachten ihre Gewehre in Anschlag.

Das Stahlschott gab nach, zerriss wie Papier.

Und durch die entstandene Öffnung seilte sich der Spinnenengel an einem dicken seidigen Faden ab.

„Feuer." flüsterte Rei.

„Warum hast du auf einmal das Kommando?" beschwerte sich Asuka, schoss aber gleichzeitig.

Der erste Treffer ließ das AT-Feld des Engels aufflackern, der zweite ließ es einen Sekundenbruchteil später erlöschen, der dritte traf den Engel voll, setzte ihn in Brand.

Die Riesenspinne stürzte in einer Feuerkugel dem Boden entgegen, stieß ein langgezogenes Kreischen aus.

Erneut schossen die EVAs.

Der Engel explodierte, noch ehe er mit dem Boden in Kontakt kam, die Druckwelle wurde von den EVAs mit ihren eigenen AT-Feldern aufgefangen.

Einen Moment lang waren alle sprachlos.

„Das war alles?" fragte Asuka schließlich. „Dafür sind wir hunderttausend Stufen durch die Dunkelheit herabgelaufen?"

„Uhm... also ich bin zufrieden, dass es nicht länger gedauert hat." murmelte Shinji, während zugleich die Anzeige für die verbliebene Batterieenergie noch eine halbe Minute anzeigte.

„Ja, aber das hätte sogar Wondergirl allein geschafft!"

Shinji ließ EVA-01 eine liegende Haltung einnehmen, dann evakuierte er seinen Plug manuell, solange er noch die dazu nötige Energie hatte, und kletterte aus dem EntryPlug.

Sollten sich die Erwachsenen doch darum kümmern, wie der EVA wieder in den Hangar zurückkam, war schließlich nicht das erste Mal.

Er wollte nur noch schlafen...

*** NGE ***

Bevor die Piloten sich ausruhen konnten, mussten sie zunächst einmal an Misato vorbei, die ihnen zu ihrem Sieg gratulierte und sie abends zum Essen einlud, in einem ganz schicken Restaurant - sofern die Aufzüge wieder funktionierten -, wie sie sich ausdrückte. Zumindest Shinji bekam davon nur die Hälfte mit; er befand sich mittlerweile in einem fast schon automatenhaften Zustand, bei dem sein Geist größtenteils abgeschaltet hatte und er am ehesten Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schlafwandler besaß. So fiel ihm auch nicht das Spalier der NERV-Angehörigen auf, die am Eingang des Hauptquartiers standen und die Piloten mit einem stummen Salut grüßten.

Dann begann allmählich das LCL auf der Haut einzutrocknen. Das Jucken war derart unerträglich, dass die Wahrnehmung selbst Shinji in seinem Halbschlaf erreichte, so dass zumindest er doch erst einmal duschen wollte. Dass auch ihre Alltagskleidung sich mit der LCL-Flüssigkeit vollgesogen hatte, stellte nur bei Asuka ein Problem dar, die keine Ersatzkleidung in ihrem Spind aufbewahrte, allerdings von Misato ein paar Sachen gestellt bekam.

Die Umkleidekabine wurde mittlerweile von einem großen milchigfarbenen Wandschirm geteilt, durch den man schemenhaft die Umrisse von Personen auf der anderen Seite sehen konnte.

Doch auch hierfür hatte Shinji kein Auge, er war einfach zu erschöpft, um auch nur zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, wie Asuka und Rei sich auf der anderen Seite entkleideten - nicht, dass er ohnehin kaum etwas gesehen hätte, er war sogar so müde, dass nicht einmal seine Phantasie in Aktion trat.

Und als er unter der Dusche stand und seine schmerzenden Muskeln sich langsam entkrampften, nahm er die Tatsache, dass neben ihm zwei weitere Duschen ansprangen, auch nur irgendwo im hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins zur Kenntnis, ansonsten hätte er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ganz anders auf die Anwesenheit zweier gutgebauter nackter Mädchen im selben Raum reagiert, als einfach weiterzuduschen und im Anschluss in seinen Teil der Umkleidekabine zurückzutrotten.

Wenn Asuka sich nicht ebenfalls in einem Zustand irgendwo näher dem Schlafen als dem Wachen befunden hätte, wäre es wohl auch ganz anders ausgegangen, nur definitiv nicht zum Guten. Und falls sie sich später einmal daran erinnern sollte, so behielt sie es jedenfalls für sich, da sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob sie es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte...

Rei hingegen war es völlig egal, schließlich schliefen sie auch im gleichen Bett.

In einem der Bereitschaftsräume waren Schlafgelegenheiten für die Piloten hergerichtet worden, wobei auch dieser Raum mittels eines Wandschirmes in zwei Hälften geteilt worden war, nur kümmerte auch dies Rei nicht - als Shinji sich auf das eine Bett auf der rechten Seite der Trennwand legte und sofort einschlief, legte sie sich neben ihn, rollte sich etwas zusammen und fiel ebenfalls sogleich in tiefen Schlaf.

Asuka besah sich das kurz, schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte:

„Obszön..."

Dann ließ sie sich auf eines der beiden anderen Betten fallen und war auch sofort eingeschlafen.

*** NGE ***

Am späten Nachmittag wurden die drei von Misato geweckt, das hieß, Rei war eigentlich schon wach, hatte jedoch keinen Grund zum Aufstehen gesehen, sondern war lieber an Shinjis Seite liegengeblieben und hatte dem regelmäßigen Schlagen seines Herzens gelauscht.

Misato betrat unter Rumpeln und Scheppern den Raum, die Geräusche wurden von dem Rolltisch verursacht, den sie vor sich herschob und auf dem sie den Piloten etwas zu essen und Getränke aus der Kantine brachte.

„Auf, auf, meine Lieben! Die Computer laufen wieder, wir haben wieder Strom und die Getränkeautomaten funktionieren auch wieder!"

Damit schob sie den Wandschirm zur Seite und platzierte den Rolltisch zwischen den beiden belegten Betten, konnte ein Grinsen nicht ganz unterdrücken, als sie Rei neben Shinji liegen sah, eine Hand auf seinem Brustkorb.

„Aw, Misato... nicht so laut..." brummte Asuka und vergrub ihren Kopf unter dem Kissen.

Rei setzte sich vorsichtig auf, um Shinji nicht zu wecken.

„Werden wir benötigt, Colonel?"

„Nein, Rei, keine Sorge. Der Himmel ist klar, die See ist ruhig, kein weiterer Engel in Sicht. Zwei an einem Tag wäre auch wirklich zu viel! So, ich habe hier ein paar Knabbereien für euch, dazu Limonade und Vitaminsaft, mit den besten Empfehlungen von Ritsuko. - Na, Shinji, wieder fit?"

Shinji gähnte, setzte sich auf, legte dabei ohne nachdenken einen Arm um Rei, wurde sich dessen einen Augenblick später bewusst, wollte die Hand zurückziehen, wurde aber von ihr daran gehindert.

„Uhm... glaube schon..."

Jetzt spürte er auch seine Beine wieder, nur hatte er das Gefühl, als hätten sich alle Muskeln und Knochen in weichen Pudding aufgelöst.

„Haben wir den Engel erwischt, oder habe ich das nur geträumt?"

„Ihr habt das Vieh abgeschossen, gerade als es sich in die Geofront abseilen wollte."

„Viel zu einfach... keine Herausforderung", kam Asukas Stimme undeutlich unter ihrem Kopfkissen hervor.

„Okay, Asuka, wenn du meinst... du kannst gegen den nächsten Engel ja ohne deinen EVA antreten..." murmelte Misato und seufzte. „Also, Anweisung von Doktor Ritsuko: Ihr sollt viel trinken, um den Flüssigkeitsverlust von eurem Treppensteigen auszugleichen. Und nicht vergessen, heute Abend lade ich euch ein!"

Sie verließ den Raum.

Ächzend schob Shinji sich bis zur Bettkante und ließ die Füße hinunterbaumeln. Derart fertig war er selbst nach der aufreibendsten Sportstunde nicht gewesen. Er angelte nach dem Tisch, hatte jedoch nicht genug Reichweite.

Kommentarlos stand Rei auf und griff nach der Platte des Rolltisches.

Asuka peilte unter ihrem Kissen hervor, bemerkte ihren eigenen knurrenden Magen und griff ebenfalls nach dem Tischchen, welches ihrem Bett näher stand als Shinjis.

Einen Moment lang zogen beide Mädchen an dem Tisch, stellten ihre Bemühungen dann ein.

Asuka setzte sich auf, blickte Rei finster an.

Rei hielt dem Blick mühelos stand, aufgrund ihrer körperlichen Besonderheiten musste sie viel seltener blinzeln als normale Menschen.

Mit einem unterdrückten Knurren brach Asuka das Blickduell ab und griff sich stattdessen zwei Dosen Limonade und ein belegtes Brötchen von dem Tablett auf dem Tisch.

Mit leichtem Missfallen nahm Rei zur Kenntnis, dass Soryu keine Limonade für Shinji-kun übriggelassen hatte, als sie das Tischchen zu sich heranzog und sich neben Shinji auf die Bettkante setzte.

„Danke, Rei", sagte Shinji und lächelte. Wenigstens seine Gesichtsmuskeln schmerzten nicht... vielleicht hätte er Misato fragen sollen, ob sie nicht irgendwo einen Rollstuhl für ihn auftreiben könnte...

Er angelte nach der Flasche mit Vitaminsaft und füllte zwei Plastikbecher.

„Hier."

Er stellte einen Becher vor Rei und besah sich dann, was Misato noch so gebracht hatte.

Rei ignorierte die mit Wurst und Käse belegten Brötchen und griff in eine Schale mit Reisbällchen.

„Shinji-kun?"

Sie hielt ihm das Reisbällchen unter die Nase.

„Uhm, ja, das sieht gut aus."

Er wollte es ihr aus den Fingern nehmen, doch sie führte es ihm bereits zum Mund.

„Ahm..."

Widerstandslos biss er vorsichtig ab.

„Argh! Ihr beide seid so... kindisch!" schrie Asuka und stürmte aus dem Raum, wobei sie ihre Beute allerdings mitnahm.

„Uh, kindisch?" wiederholte Shinji mit einem Reiskorn an der Lippe. „Wie alt sind wir noch mal?" Dann fing er an zu lachen, musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten, um nicht Reis durch den ganzen Raum zu spucken.

Das tat richtig gut, ihm tat zwar bald vor Lachen der Bauch weh, aber das änderte nichts an der befreienden Wirkung des Lachens.

Und die Tatsache, dass Rei lächelte, gab ihm noch weiteren Auftrieb.

Rei, die ihn nicht im Stich gelassen hatte, als er auf der Treppe nicht mehr weiterkonnte... die ihn getragen und später gestützt hatte, obwohl er - schwach - dagegen protestiert hatte... Rei-chan, die er eigentlich nur noch in den Arm nehmen und nie wieder loslassen wollte...

„Du hast da…"

„Hm?"

Sie berührte mit einem ausgestrecken Finger seine Lippe und wischte das Reiskorn ab.

„Ahm…"  
>Die einfache Berührung ließ sein Herz pulsieren, trotz der Nähe, die bereits gewöhnlicherweise zwischen ihnen bestand.<p>

*** NGE ***

Misato betrat Ritsukos Arbeitszimmer.

Die zahllosen Katzenmotive und -figuren an den Wänden und auf den Regalen und Tischen und sonstigen freien Plätzen nahm sie schon gar nicht mehr wahr.

Akagi hockte zusammengesunken an ihrem Schreibtisch, neben sich einen vollen Aschenbecher. Jede Kippe darin trug Lippenstiftspuren.

Maya, die an einem anderen Schreibtisch mit ihrem Laptop gearbeitet hatte, machte hektische Gesten, Misato sollte Ritsuko nicht wecken.

Misato nickte und beugte sich neben Ritsuko vor, bis sie der Schlafenden ins Gesicht blickte. Ihre alte Freundin wirkte sehr erschöpft, wirklich keine Überraschung, schließlich hatte sie die letzten Tage durchgearbeitet.

Ritsuko murmelte etwas Unverständliches im Schlaf.

Misato richtete sich wieder auf, bedeutete Maya, ihr doch auf den Korridor zu folgen.

Draußen schloss sie leise die Tür wieder.

„Also, Maya, seid ihr zu irgendwelchen Erkenntnissen gekommen?"

„Sempai ist sich nicht sicher, vermutet aber einen Zusammenhang zwischen den beiden letzten Angriffen."

„Na, das liegt auch nicht ganz so fern. Der erste Engel legt unsere Computer und damit unsere Abwehr lahm und der andere spaziert einfach durch die Stadt und kommt fast bis zum Hauptquartier, dabei war er vergleichsweise schwach."

„Aber wenn Sie die EVAs nicht manuell startbereit gemacht hätten, wäre der Angriff erfolgreich gewesen."

„Ja, das geht mir auch nicht aus dem Kopf. Und das macht es den MAGI auch nicht einfacher, Prognosen für den nächsten Angriff zu erstellen, oder?"

„Bedaure, Colonel. Wir müssen jetzt von ganz neuen Kriterien ausgehen."

„Es ist, als würden die Engel neue Taktiken ausprobieren..." murmelte Misato. „ Der Zwillingsengel konnte bei seinem synchronen Angriff gestoppt werden, jetzt hatten wir es mit zwei Gegnern in kurzer Folge zu tun, die möglicherweise zusammengearbeitet haben... fragt sich nur, was als nächstes kommt."

„Vielleicht eine Bombardierung von oben?"

„Na, soweit will ich nun doch nicht gehen."

*** NGE ***

Schwankend ging Shinji auf Misatos Wagen zu, der in der NERV-Tiefgarage stand. Auch jetzt fühlten sich seine Beine immer noch an wie aus Gummi.

Rei hielt sich an seiner Seite, so als wollte sie sichergehen, ihn im Notfall auch stützen zu können.

„Kommt ihr auch endlich?" rief Asuka vom Beifahrersitz her. Sie hatte die letzten Stunden genutzt, um sich in Misatos Apartment umzuziehen, und trug jetzt ein gelbes Sommerkleid mit Spaghettiträgern, welches über ihren Knien endete, dazu trug sie noch eine gleichfarbige Schleife im Haar.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was ihr beide in der Zwischenzeit alleine angestellt habt!"

Shinji lag die Antwort, sie hätten sich noch ein wenig ausgeruht, auf der Zunge, behielt sie aber für sich, Asuka würde ohnehin eigene Schlüsse ziehen, egal, was er sagte.

„So, alle da?" fragte Misato. „Dann kann´s ja losgehen!"

„In welches Restaurant gehen wir denn?"

Misato lächelte.

„Lass dich überraschen, Asuka!"

*** NGE ***

Das angebliche Edellokal entpuppte sich als eine Nudelküche am Stadtrand mit umfangreicher Speisekarte.

Asuka, welche sich bereits auf ein größeres Menü gefreut hatte, knirschte mit den Zähnen, dass es Misato Angst und Bange wurde, ihre Schutzbefohlene könnte in naher Zukunft ein Gebiss benötigen.

„Ich habe den Laden hier an meinem ersten Tag in Tokio-3 entdeckt. Freundlich, sauber, schnell, gutes Essen... ich meine, was will man denn mehr?" erklärte Misato, nachdem sie ihre Bestellungen aufgegeben hatten und die Bedienung ihnen bereits etwas zu trinken gebracht hatte, und öffnete ihre Bierdose.

„Vielleicht ein Steak", brummte Asuka. „Noch schön blutig."

Rei schüttelte sich innerlich.

„Ich habe keine Einwände bezüglich Ihrer Wahl des Ortes, Colonel."

„Du kennst es ja auch nicht besser... machst ohnehin alles, was man dir aufträgt", giftete Asuka zurück. „Wenn ihr beide", sie sah von Rei zu Shinji und wieder zurück, „zusammen seid, ist das doch für Shinji die einzige Gelegenheit, die Hosen anzuhaben, oder?"

„Asuka..." setzte Shinji an.

„Na, lieber Shinji, ist es nicht so, hm? Du kommandierst Wondergirl hier sicher doch den ganzen Tag herum und sie ist ganz dankbar dafür, oder?"

„Das stimmt nicht", knurrte Shinji.

Sollte Asuka ihn doch so oft ´runtermachen, wie sie wollte, sein Herz konnte sie damit nicht verletzen. Doch wenn sie Rei-chan miteinbezog, überschritt sie in seinen Augen eine Grenze, jenseits der sie nichts zu suchen hatte.

„Asuka, hör auf", sagte Misato in kommandierendem Unterton.

„Ja, ja, nimm die beiden ruhig in Schutz. Das ist doch wirklich nicht normal... würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Wondergirl demnächst als Pilotin ausfällt, weil Shinji sie geschwängert hat."

„Asuka, das reicht jetzt!"

„Hrmpf."

„Nur zu deiner Information, Soryu, ein solches Szenario ist nicht denkbar." erklärte Rei ruhig.

Stille senkte sich über den Tisch.

Misato war sauer auf Asuka, diese schmollte, dass ihre Mundwinkel beinahe den Boden berührten. Shinji war das Ganze nur noch peinlich, Misato hatte es doch nur gut gemeint. Und Rei schließlich verstand nicht ganz, was eigentlich los war - wie sollte Shinji-kun denn imstande sein, sie zu schwängern, wenn sie gar nicht in der Lage war, Kinder zu bekommen? Allerdings hing dies mit ihrer Physiologie zusammen und unterlag daher der Geheimhaltung. Aber... irrte sie sich, oder war Shinji-kun leicht zusammengezuckt, als sie Soryu gegenüber erklärt hatte, dass das von ihr genannte Szenario nicht möglich war? Was hatte diese Reaktion zu bedeuten?

Das Essen kam.

Die Bedienung war clever genug, die Teller vor ihnen zu platzieren und sich dann wieder aus dem Staub zu machen.

Shinji kostete seine Mahlzeit, fühlte sich veranlasst, etwas zu sagen, um die Stille zu brechen.

„Das... ah... das schmeckt gut..."

Misato rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Freut mich."

Mit einem Seitenblick in Richtung Asuka fügte sie hinzu:

„Ich hoffe, du bist hier neben mir nicht der einzige, dem es schmeckt."

Rei entschied sich, neben Shinji in die Bresche zu springen.

„Sehr wohlschmeckend, Colonel." erklärte sie knapp.

„Gut... und Rei, das habe ich dir schon gesagt - wenn ich nicht im Dienst bin, genügt Misato vollkommen."

„Ja."

Inzwischen hatte auch Asuka schweigend begonnen zu essen, zog dabei ein Gesicht, als hätte man sie dazu gezwungen.

„Asuka, du musst das nicht essen, wenn du nicht willst."

„Ich habe aber Hunger, Misato."

„Ah, ja... äh... gut..."

Misato schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie waren denn eure Prüfungen?"

„Zufriedenstellend", antwortete Rei.

Shinji gab eine etwas weiter ausholende Auskunft.

„So, dann bekommt ihr nächste Woche die Ergebnisse... - Und, Asuka, wie ist es bei dir gelaufen?"

Die Rothaarige murmelte etwas mit vollem Mund, das wie „Scheiß-Kanji" klang, es hätte aber auch sein können, dass sie irgendeine Stadt in China meinte.

Misato jedenfalls beschloss, Asuka nicht weiter zu fragen.

„Dann liegt doch auch Ende der Woche der Abschlussball an, oder?"

„Uhm, ja..." murmelte Shinji und senkte den Blick.

Seit der Sache mit dem Zwillingsengel hatte er Rei eigentlich fragen wollen, ob sie ihn nicht begleiten wollte...

„Ich erinnere mich noch an meinen ersten Abschlussball... eigentlich war es auch mein letzter... ein halbes Jahr später stand der Weltuntergang auf dem Kalender und danach war niemandem wirklich nach Feiern zumute... Hm, ist lange her... also, raus mit der Sprache, ihr beiden, geht ihr zusammen hin?"

„Uhm, also... ähm..." druckste Shinji herum.

„Ja." erklärte Rei.

Shinjis Kopf fuhr herum. Er starrte sie an.

_Ja..._

_Sie hatte ´Ja´ gesagt..._

„Hrmpf", machte Asuka abfällig.

„Schön!"

Misato lächelte breit.

*** NGE ***

Nach dem Essen fuhr Misato die beiden noch heim.

Asuka konnte sich einen Kommentar über den Zustand der Wohngegend und des Hauses, in dem Rei wohnte, nicht verkneifen, wobei Misato sich insgeheim anschloss, das Viertel schien wirklich schon bessere Zeiten gesehen zu haben, obwohl Tokio-3 noch gar keine so lange existierende Stadt war.

Shinji schleppte sich die Stufen bis in den vierten Stock hinauf, wollte danach erst einmal keine Treppen mehr sehen. Wie ein Toter fiel er noch komplett angezogen ins Bett, bemerkte weder wirklich, dass Rei ihn nachdenklich ansah, noch dass ihm schließlich seine Sachen bis auf die Unterhose auszog und selbst bei dieser noch nachzudenken schien.

Auch dass sie sich kurz darauf neben ihn legte und die leichte Decke über ihnen ausbreitete, entging ihm größtenteils.

Rei streichelte sanft seine Wange, bemerkte die ersten Anzeichen eines Bartwuchses in Form kurzer feiner Härchen. Ob Shinji-kun mit einem Bart wohl aussah wie sein Vater? Überrascht legte sie die Stirn in Falten, als sie zu der Erkenntnis kam, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde, der Kommandant und Shinji-kun hatten ganz unterschiedliche Kinnpartien... und irgendwie beruhigte sie diese Erkenntnis...

„Gute Nacht, Shinji-kun..."

Shinji nuschelte etwas, das ebenfalls nach einem Gute-Nacht-Gruß klang.

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko Akagi hatte verschiedene Vorsätze für die nahe Zukunft gefasst.

Zunächst einmal wollte sie in ihrem Büro ein Feldbett aufstellen, langsam störte es sie, wenigstens einmal die Woche völlig verspannt über ihrem Schreibtisch aufzuwachen. Und dann wollte sie künftig noch stärkeren Kaffee kochen, damit sie es auch auf besagtes Feldbett schaffte, wenn die Müdigkeit sie übermannte.

Maya hatte sie bereits heimgeschickt, ihre Assistentin hatte während ihrer Auszeit gute Vorarbeit geleistet, dennoch wollte sie stichprobenartig die Verzeichnisstrukturen auf den MAGI-Rechnern überprüfen und einige Versuchsläufe starten. Dass es längst weit nach Mitternacht war, entzog sich ihr völlig.

Sie machte sich an die Arbeit...

Und nahm eine gute halbe Stunde später langsam die Finger von der Tastatur ihres Terminals, als sie etwas entdeckte, das nicht hätte dort sein sollen.

„Was zum..."

Auf CASPAR befand sich eine ganze Reihe von Dateien, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Bei jeder einzelnen handelte es sich um eine Aufzeichnung der Sicherheitskameras des Hauptquartiers aus dem Jahre 2005. Es waren die kompletten Aufzeichnungen vom Todestag ihrer Mutter...

Ritsukos Hände fingen plötzlich an zu zittern.

Eine der Dateien würde ihr die letzten Minuten im Leben ihrer Mutter zeigen, würde ihr die Augenblicke zeigen, ehe Naoko Akagi sich kopfvoran in der Kommandozentrale von der Brückenebene auf die Ebene herabgestürzt hatte, auf der sich damals die MAGI etwa vier Meter tiefer befunden hatten...

Die Aufzeichnungen waren nach Räumen und Zeiten aufgelistet, jede Datei deckte eine Stunde ab.

Wollte sie das wirklich sehen? Wollte sie wirklich sehen, wie ihre Mutter Selbstmord begangen hatte?

Sie hatte nie den Grund herausgefunden, offiziell hatte es geheißen, ihre Mutter hätte unter schweren Depressionen gelitten... und eigentlich war sie damals doch zu NERV gegangen, um mehr über die Umstände ihres Todes herauszufinden...

Wo kamen die Daten eigentlich her?

Ein kurzer Eintrag in der Dateibeschreibung teilte ihr mit, dass sie eigentlich am gleichen Tag, an dem sie abgespeichert worden waren, wieder gelöscht worden waren... dem benutzten Legitimierungscode nach von niemand anderem als von Gendo Ikari...

Ritsuko atmete tief durch.

Warum hatte Gendo die Aufzeichnungen gelöscht? Was hatte er mit dem Tod ihrer Mutter zu tun gehabt? Und wieso hatten die MAGI die Daten während des Reboots wiederhergestellt?

Und sie startete die erste Aufzeichnung aus dem Kommandoraum...

„Mutter..." flüsterte sie mit belegter Stimme, als sie auf dem Bildschirm ihre Mutter sah, wie sie an den MAGI arbeitete. Bei BALTHASAR fehlte die Verkleidung. Ihre Mutter wirkte nicht wie jemand, der unter Depressionen litt, im Gegenteil, sie war voller Elan bei der Arbeit... brachte so jemand sich um?

Ritsuko ließ die Aufzeichnung schnell vorlaufen, am Ende der ersten Stunde wurde automatisch die Wiedergabe der nächsten Stunde gestartet.

Sie sah, wie ihre Mutter die Arbeit an BALTHASAR beendete und einen Techniker anwies, die Verkleidung anzubringen, sah sie kurz den Raum auf der MAGI-Ebene verlassen und kurz darauf auf der Brücken-Ebene wieder betreten, wo sie an einem Terminal weiterarbeitete, sah, wie Triumph auf ihrem Gesicht stand, als die MAGI die Arbeit aufnahmen... als sie den Erfolg ihrer Bemühungen, ihres Lebenswerkes, sah...

Langsam streckte Ritsuko die Hand aus, berührte den Bildschirm mit den Fingerspitzen, während Tränen ihre Sicht verschleierten.

Die nächste Aufzeichnung lief an...

Ritsuko trocknete ihre Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihres Kittels.

Eine weitere Person betrat die Zentrale, ein kleines Mädchen mit blauem Haar und roten Augen...

„Rei..." flüsterte Ritsuko.

Aber das war doch unmöglich... dem Zeitindex nach konnte das nicht Rei sein... der Klon war erst fast über ein Jahr später erstmals aktiviert worden...

Die Aufzeichnung hatte keinen Ton, so dass sie nicht hören konnte, was die beiden sagten.

Doch die Bilder sprachen für sich...

Plötzlich verzerrte sich Naoko Akagis Gesicht vor Zorn, sie schrie das kleine Mädchen an, legte ihm die Hände um den Hals, drückte zu...

Voller Entsetzen beobachtete Ritsuko, wie ihre eigene Mutter das kleine Mädchen erwürgte...

Sie war wie gelähmt. Das konnte doch nicht...

Naoko blickte auf die Leiche herab, dann auf ihre Hände, sah sich verzweifelt um, blickte kurz direkt in die Kamera. Und dann kletterte sie auf die brusthohe Mauer, welche die Brückenebene sichern sollte, und sprang in den Tod.

„Mutter..."

Ritsuko wischte sich wieder über die Augen.

Ihre Mutter hatte Selbstmord begangen, weil sie Rei getötet hatte... es musste also vor dieser Rei noch einen weiteren funktionsfähigen Klon gegeben haben...

Die Aufzeichnung lief weiter, zeigte, wie ein jüngerer Gendo Ikari die Brücke betrat und mit ausdrucksloser Miene die beiden Toten in Augenschein nahm. Kurz huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht... dann bückte er sich, hob die Leiche des Mädchen auf seine Arme und trug sie hinaus.

Ritsuko stoppte die Wiedergabe, schluckte.

Gendo hatte es gewusst...

Sie musste ruhig bleiben...

Rasch verglich sie die Zeitindexe, suchte jene Aufzeichnungen heraus, die aus der Stunde des Todes ihrer Mutter stammten.

Der Korridor vor der Zentrale...

Zwei Personen tauchten vor dem Haupteingang auf, Gendo Ikari und Rei... Gendo sagte etwas zu dem Mädchen, welches nickte und dann in der Zentrale verschwand... kurz darauf folgte Gendo ihr... kehrte mit der jetzt toten Rei zurück...

Nach und nach verfolgte sie den Weg, den Gendo mit der Leiche genommen hatte, registrierte mit betäubten Gefühlen, dass er sich des toten Mädchens einfach in der Müllverbrennungsanlage entledigt hatte... dann ging sie zurück zu jenem Zeitpunkt, an dem die beiden erstmals auf der Sicherheitsaufzeichnung vor der Zentrale erschienen waren, verfolgte ihren Weg zurück bis in einen nahen Bereitschaftsraum, wo Gendo der kleinen Rei Instruktionen zu geben schien...

Ritsuko lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Was immer auch Rei gesagte hatte, das ihre Mutter dazu gebracht hatte, sie zu erwürgen, sie hatte es auf Weisung Gendos gesagt...

„Oh, mein Gott..."

Ritsuko schaltete die Aufzeichnung ab, kopierte die relevanten Dateien in ein eigenes Unterverzeichnis, sicherte dieses mit ihrem persönlichen Code, den nicht einmal Gendo kannte.

_Gendo..._

Ihr wurde übel.

Sie presste sich die Hand gegen den Mund, rannte aus ihrem Büro auf den Korridor und zur nächsten Toilette, spürte, wie ihr Mageninhalt ihr unaufhaltsam die Speiseröhre hinaufstieg.

_Gendo..._

Lange stand sie über der Toilettenschüssel, bis sie ganz sicher war, dass auch der letzte Rest an Gallenflüssigkeit ihren Magen verlassen hatte.

_Gendo..._

Der Mann, der letztendlich die Verantwortung für den Tod ihrer Mutter trug... und sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen...

Erneut musste sie sich erbrechen, spuckte bittere Galle aus...

**Pressesplitter:**

**„Stromausfall in Tokio-3 sorgt für Massenpanik. – Bürger wollen Riesenspinne gesehen haben!"**  
>(Tokio-3-Herold)<p>

**„Wahlen in Groß-Persien bestätigen Malik als Präsidenten. – Internationale Beobachter erheben Vorwurf der Wahlmanipulation.  
><strong>(The World Today)

**„Riesenspinne aus geheimen NERV-Labor entwichen?"  
><strong>(japanische Klatschpresse) 

**Abspann:  
><strong>No Retreat, No Surrender

_Metal in the face of the feeble God_

_To the point of no return I go_

_I'm going down to burn my soul_

_Beast of steel prepare for war_

_Shadows in the harvest moon_

_Supernova shockwave striking_

_Force of thousand nuclear explosions_

_Closing in with ultra violence_

_Metal in the face of the feeble God_

_I'm going down to burn my soul_

_Racing of to burn the pearly gate_

_You gonna burn for heavens sake_

_No retreat... no surrender_

_Race through fire with merciless splendor_

_No retreat... no surrender_

_Again and again we'll attack and ascend you_

_Metal in the face of the feeble God_

_To the point of no return I go_

_The smell of leather and burning spikes_

_Force of metal prepare to fight_

_No retreat... no surrender_

_Race through fire with merciless splendor_

_No retreat... no surrender_

_Again and again we'll attack and ascend you_

_No retreat... no surrender_

_Black moon eclipse it's time to defend you_

_Intrepid warlords come join us tonight_

_We gonna show you pleasant sights_

_Witchcraft and demons black leather and spikes_

_The funeral pyres burn tonight_

_Metal in the face of the feeble God_

_To the point of no return I go_

_I'm going down to burn my soul_

_Beast of steel prepare for war_

_Shadows in the harvest moon_

_Supernova shockwave striking_

_Force of thousand nuclear explosions_

_Closing in with ultra violence_

_Metal in the face of the feeble God_

_I'm going down to burn my soul_

_Racing of to burn the pearly gate_

_You gonna burn for heavens sake_

_No retreat... no surrender_

_Race through fire with merciless splendor_

_No retreat... no surrender_

_Again and again we'll attack and ascend you_

**Vorschau:  
><strong>Der anstehende Abschlussball verschafft den Piloten eine wohlverdiente Pause – oder etwa nicht? Und SEELE hat natürlich ganz eigene Pläne.

_Und natürlich: Mehr Fanservice!_

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>Die Charaktere im Universum der EVANGELION-Handlung sind eigentlich allesamt besessen – nein, ich meine jetzt nicht von Geistern oder derartigem, sondern von bestimmten Zielen. Kaji ist davon besessen, die Wahrheit herauszufinden, koste es ihn, was es wolle – das Leben eingeschlossen. Misato ist davon besessen, sich an den Engeln für den Second Impact (und wahrscheinlich den Tod ihres Vaters) zu rächen. Der Original-Gendo ist davon besessen, seine Frau zurückzuholen – ok, meine Version des Charakters ist in gewisser Weise von ADAM besessen. Aus dieser Besessenheit erklären sich ihre Motive und Handlungsweisen. Für diese Charaktere gibt es keinen Rückzug und keine Aufgabe…  
>Der vorliegende Handlungsblock liefert Einblicke in das Denken und Verhalten Ritsuko Akagis und wirft ein Schlaglicht auf die MAGI. Letztere sind mehr als „nur" Supercomputer – in gewisser Weise sind sie (bei mir) den EVAs verwandt. Naoko Akagi hat ihnen zudem bestimmte Persönlichkeitsmuster verliehen – Frau, Mutter und Wissenschaftler(in), das wird gerade zum Ende wichtig.<br>Der endlose Treppenschacht, den die Kinder hinabsteigen, ist ein Mittel, um ihre Charaktere auszuarbeiten – Rei verfällt in den Roboter-Modus, Asuka bleckt die Zähne und marschiert los und Shinji… naja, der leidet.  
>Neon Genesis Evangelion ist eine dieser Geschichten, in der Charaktere erst richtig leiden müssen, ehe es vielleicht besser werden kann – und meist folgt auf eine gute Phase ein umso schlimmerer Sturz.<p> 


	7. Block 7  Zwischenspiel

**Zwischenspiel**  
><strong>(Weaving a Story)<strong>

[Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis] 

**Kapitel 27 - Abschlussball**

Shinji blinzelte.

Es war bereits hell, die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel.

Die Schule...

Er würde zu spät kommen...

Warum hatte Rei ihn nicht geweckt...

_Rei..._

Er spürte ein Gewicht auf seinem rechten Oberarm, erkannt im nächsten Moment, dass er einen warmen Körper im Arm hielt...

Langsam drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, blickte direkt in Reis Gesicht, sah direkt in ihre roten Augen.

„Uh... hallo..."

„Guten Morgen, Shinji-kun."

„Wie... wie spät ist es? Die Schule..."

„Colonel Katsuragi kümmert sich darum, sie war der Ansicht, dass wir uns wirklich einen freien Tag verdient haben."

„Ähm, ja..."

_Wie lange mochte sie ihn bereits beobachtet haben..._

Sein Magen knurrte.

„Uhm..." setzte er verlegen an.

„Du benötigst Nahrung." stellte Rei sachlich fest.

„Ich... ahm... ja, schätze schon."

Sie erhob sich; als er Anstalten machte, ihr zu folgen, drückte sie ihn an den Schultern mit sanfter Gewalt wieder zurück.

„Du bleibst liegen."

„Ahm..."

Rei ging in die Küche, griff sich im Vorbeigehen ihre Bluse vom Vortag, die immer noch über der Stuhllehne hing und zog sie sich über.

Shinji streckte sich erst einmal.

Er konnte die Schmerzen in seinen Beinen immer noch spüren, die Aktionen des letzten Tages steckten ihm immer noch in den Knochen.

Wenn er nicht derart in die Pedalen getreten wäre... wenn er nicht vor Rei-chan mit seinen Radfahrkünsten hätte angeben wollen... dann wären sie zwar zur letzten Prüfung zu spät gekommen, aber immerhin wäre er in der Lage gewesen, die Treppen viel besser zu bewältigen... und Rei-chan hätte ihn nicht tragen müssen... Gott, war das peinlich gewesen, als er aufgewacht war und erkannt hatte, dass sie ihn huckepack trug... aber stark war sie schon...

Er setzte sich auf, stellte fest, dass er nur seine Unterhose trug, konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, seine Sache am gestrigen Abend noch ausgezogen zu haben. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er sich an einige Dinge nicht mehr erinnern, so war der Abstieg in die Geofront nur eine Aneinanderreihung von verschwommenen Bildern und wurde die Erinnerung an den Kampf gegen den Engel von dem großen Feuerball überlagert, in den die Riesenspinne sich verwandelt hatte.

Mit beiden Händen massierte er seine immer noch schmerzenden Waden.

Sein Rad stand immer noch an der Schule... aber da würde es wohl nicht wegkommen... er konnte es im Laufe des Tages holen...

Rei kam zurück, trug ein Tablett, auf dem sich Toastscheiben, Saft und verschiedener Brotbelag befand, hauptsächlich verschiedene Marmeladen in kleinen Schälchen.

„Rutsch zur Seite", bat sie leise, setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz auf das Bett und stellte das Tablett zwischen ihn und sich.

Shinji lächelte, vergaß fürs erste seine Waden und sein Fahrrad.

_Frühstück im Bett, auf was für Ideen Rei-chan doch kam..._

„Fehlt etwas?" fragte sie.

„Nein... nein, das... uh, das sieht perfekt aus."

_Genau wie sie..._

Sein Blick wanderte von dem Tablett zu ihr weiter, über ihre, im Vergleich zu seinen, kleinen Füße, ihre langen hellen Beine... blieb an dem weißen Stoff ihres Höschens hängen, der zwischen ihren Schenkeln hindurchschimmerte...

Rasch riss er sich von dem Anblick los, schluckte schwer.

Er hatte sie doch in den letzten Wochen oft genug in ihrer Unterwäsche gesehen, seit es derartig heiß draußen - und damit auch in der Wohnung - war, verzichtete sie doch sogar auf ein Nachthemd und schlief in BH und Höschen an seiner Seite... warum erregte ihn dann jetzt gerade dieser Anblick so...

Shinji verlagerte seine Körperhaltung so, dass sie nicht sehen konnte, was in seiner Lendengegend vor sich ging, beugte sich dabei nach vorn.

„Dann solltest du essen."

„Ahm, ja, du hast recht."

So gut es ihm möglich war, ohne eine kompromittierende Körperhaltung anzunehmen, nahm er eine Toastscheibe und bestrich sie mit Konfitüre, beobachtete dann, wie Rei an ihrer Toastscheibe knabberte.

Manchmal aß sie wie ein Mäuschen... dann schien Rei-chan den Augenblick besonders zu genießen, schien ihn absichtlich hinausdehnen zu wollen.

In diesem Moment hätte er auch gern an etwas geknabbert, wobei ihm definitiv nicht Toastbrot in den Sinn kam...

Wie sollte das bloß enden... seit Wochen übte er sich in äußerster Zurückhaltung, sogar in seinen Gedanken... und jetzt brach alles wieder durch... und jetzt aufzuspringen und kalt zu duschen würde bei ihr Unverständnis auslösen... und Fragen, bei deren Beantwortung er wahrscheinlich einfach vor Scham sterben könnte...

„Shinji-kun, stimmt etwas nicht mit dir?"

Rei betrachtete ihn mit Besorgnis im Blick. Shinji-kun verhielt sich merkwürdig, seiner Körperhaltung nach hatte er möglicherweise Schmerzen... und wie er die Lippen zusammenpresste...

„Nein, nein, alles ist bestens... ahm..."

Sie legte ihren Toast auf das Tablett, schob dieses zur Seite und setzte sich neben ihn, legte ihm zögerlich eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Shinji-kun, du verhältst dich... anders..."

„Ich... ahm, Rei... es ist nur... also... ich weiß nicht... ob es eine so gute Idee ist... wenn wir... ahm... wenn wir weiterhin in einem Bett schlafen..."

„Warum nicht?"

Hatte sie etwas getan, das diese Ansicht bei ihm geweckt hatte? Oder war ihm das Bett vielleicht zu klein?

„Nein, nur... uh... ich..."

Wie sollte er ihr das nur erklären... Ein _´ich bin rattenscharf auf dich´,_ wie es vielleicht Toji ausgedrückt hätte, kam nicht in Frage... und eigentlich wollte er sie auch weiterhin nachts in seinen Armen halten, wollte weiterhin morgens in dem Wissen aufwachen, dass sie ihm nahe war... er hatte nur Angst, dass sie abgestoßen sein würde, wenn sie erkannte, dass er mehr für sie verspürte als nur Freundschaft...

Der Blick ihrer scharlachroten Augen bohrte sich inquisitorisch in die seinen.

„Rei, ich... ich mag dich... ich mag dich sogar sehr... und ich... ahm... ich möchte nicht, dass du... uh... einen falschen Eindruck von mir erhältst... uhm... die letzten Wochen... ja... also... die letzten Wochen haben wir hier zusammengelebt fast wie... uhm... Bruder und Schwester... und... ähm... aber ich..."

_Ogottogottogottogottogott..._

„Shinji-kun, was möchtest du mir sagen?"

Ihre äußere Ruhe verriet nicht, was sich in ihr abspielte, verriet nicht die Verwirrung, die sie verspürte. Wollte Shinji-kun ihr mitteilen, dass er in ihr nicht mehr als eine Schwester sah, dass seine Gefühle für sie nicht weitreichender waren? Dass er ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht erwiderte... Gefühle, über die sie nie mit ihm gesprochen hatte, Gefühle, die sie sich selbst nur in den dunkelsten Stunden der Nacht eingestehen konnte, wenn er ruhig neben ihr schlief und nicht beobachten konnte, wie sehr sie mit sich haderte?

„Rei... uhm... vor Wochen hatte ich dir gesagt... uh... ich wolle dir nicht zu nahe treten... und... ahm... weil... du und ich... ich meine, wir sind weder Blutsverwandte, noch fühle ich für dich wie für eine Schwester... und... ah... du bist immer so kontrolliert..."

„Was empfindest du dann für mich?"

„Ich glaube... ich liebe dich..."

Shinji verkrampfte sich, bereitete sich darauf vor, dass sie die Hand von seiner Schulter nahm, bereitete sich auf die Kälte und Leere vor, die ohne sie von seinem Herzen Besitz ergreifen würde.

Rei schloss die Augen.

Drei Worte... drei Worte, nach denen sie sich gesehnt hatte, die noch niemand zu ihr gesagt hatte... drei Worte... und sie wusste genau, wie er sie meinte, nicht als Bestätigung geschwisterlicher Zuneigung oder so wie vielleicht ein Kind zu seinen Eltern sagte, dass es sie liebte, sondern auf die urwesentlichste Art, wie man diese Worte meinen konnte.

Sie lächelte.

„Ich weiß..." flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr und umarmte ihn. „Ich weiß..."

Ja, sie wusste es, denn plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn, setzte sich das Puzzle wie von selbst vor ihren Augen zusammen, erklärte auch seine seltsame Körperhaltung.

„Du weißt...?"

„Ja. Und jetzt solltest du gehen und rasch eine eiskalte Dusche nehmen, damit wir bald weiter frühstücken können."

„Uh..."

Er lief knallrot an, starrte sie entsetzt an, dass seine Augen fast aus den Höhlen traten.

„Das... das..."

„Das ist eine rein körperlich-hormonelle Reaktion des männlichen Geschlechtes auf die Gegenwart eines kompatiblen weiblichen Wesen", dozierte sie.  
><em>Das wusste sie doch alles längst aus den Biologiebüchern...<em>

Rei rutschte zur Seite, so dass er an ihr vorbei das Bett verlassen konnte.

„Und... ah... das... uh... stört dich nicht?" presste er hervor, während er sich an ihr vorbeischob, sorgsam darauf bedacht, sich stets bedeckt zu halten.

„Es ist eine natürliche Reaktion. Es stört mich auch nicht, dass du atmest."

„Ahm..."

Von dieser Warte aus hatte er das auch noch nicht betrachtet... allerdings musste wohl schon jemand wie Rei-chan sich mit reiner Logik mit diesem Thema auseinandersetzen, um solche Schlussfolgerungen ziehen zu können...

„Ich... ich bin gleich wieder zurück..."

Er bückte sich noch rasch und hob seine Hose auf, die ordentlich zusammengelegt auf dem Bürostuhl neben dem Bett lag, hastete dann in die Küche und ins Bad.

Rei runzelte die Stirn.

_Warum machte er nur deswegen einen solchen Aufstand? Männer..._

*** NGE ***

Gute fünf Minuten später kam Shinji zurück, trug jetzt auch seine Hosen.

Seine Haut glänzte noch nass, der Anblick ließ Reis Herz schneller schlagen und ihren Mund seltsam trocken werden.

_Hormonelle Reaktion... es war nur eine hormonelle Reaktion..._

„Ich... ahm... also... Rei... du bist nicht irgendwie... böse?"

„Nein, Shinji-kun, ich habe keinen Grund dazu. Du hast nichts getan, das mich verletzen könnte."

„Dann... ähm... können wir weiterfrühstücken?"

„Gern."

Shinji rutschte wieder auf das Bett. Er fühlte sich um einiges ruhiger, auch wenn er innerlich noch richtig schlotterte. Sogar seine Waden schienen weniger zu schmerzen.

„Also, uh... ja, hm... du hattest gestern gesagt, du würdest... ähm... mit mir zum Abschlusstanz gehen? Oder... ahm... habe ich das nur geträumt?" Er lächelte verlegen. „Ich kann mich an gestern kaum... uhm... erinnern, weiß du?"

Rei zögerte mit einer Antwort.

Sie konnte nicht tanzen... sie hatte nicht einmal ein Kleid... wenn sie mit Shinji-kun zu dem Abschlusstanz ging, würde sie seine Erwartungen nicht erfüllen können... und warum war es ihr plötzlich peinlich, ihm ihr Defizit einzugestehen?

Seine Aussage ließ ihr einen Ausweg offen... sie brauchte doch nur zu sagen, er würde sich irren... aber das wäre eine Lüge, ein Betrug...

„Shinji-kun, du hast dich nicht geirrt. Ich werde mit dir nächste Woche zu dem Abschlusstanz gehen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich deine Erwartungen befriedigen kann."

„Meine... uh... Erwartungen? Welche Erwartungen denn?"

„Ich... ich bin keine gute Tänzerin."

Das klang etwas besser als zu erklären, dass sie überhaupt nicht tanzen konnte. Vielleicht verstand er ja...

Shinji lachte.

„Als wir es mit diesem Zwillingsengel Isil... Isril... ah..."

„Israfel."

„Äh, ja... also, als wir es mit diesem... uhm... Israfel zu tun hatten, da... ähm... da hatte ich einen ganz anderen Eindruck... ahm..."

„Dann ist es immer noch dein Wunsch, dass ich dich begleite?"

„Uhm... ja... aber nur... nur, wenn du es auch möchtest... ich kann dich ja nicht zwingen..."

„Du könntest zu Schaden kommen, weil ich dir auf die Zehen trete."

„Also... ahm... ich bin auch kein... äh... begnadeter Tänzer... uhm... und wenn du darüber hinwegsehen kannst... und über meine anderen Fehler... ahm... dann kannst du mir meinetwegen den ganzen Abend auf den Zehen stehen."

Er schloss seinen Satz mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Rei nickte.

_Die Fehler des anderen zu akzeptieren... eines der Dinge, auf die es laut Hikari in jeder Beziehung ankam... Also hatte sie eine Woche Zeit, um sich auf den Abend des Abschlusstanzes vorzubereiten, um Shinji-kun eine so gute Partnerin wie möglich zu sein..._

*** NGE ***

Für den Nachmittag hatte Ritsuko Akagi für Rei Synchrontests angeordnet, um zu überprüfen, ob die Aktivierung der EVAs am Vortag ohne Unterstützung der MAGI irgendwelche Probleme im System verursacht hatte, die anderen beiden Piloten würden in den folgenden Tagen an die Reihe kommen.

Shinji begleitete Rei bis zur Bahnstation, von der aus sie in die Geofront hinabfuhr.

In der Bahnstation standen sie lange vor den geschlossenen Türen des Aufzuges, da sich die Kabine gerade unten befand und gute fünf Minuten für die Fahrt nach oben benötigte.

„Uh... fünf Minuten... und wir sind gestern stundenlang Treppen gestiegen..."

„Die Aufzugskabine bewegt sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit, die Beschleunigung wie auch der Abbremsvorgang werden aber jeweils sehr sanft eingeleitet."

„Ähm, ja, so etwas hatte ich mir schon... uhm... gedacht... äh... naja, eigentlich nicht wirklich..." gestand er und sah sich verlegen um.

„Shinji-kun?"

„Uhm... ich frage mich immer noch... ahm... was ich getan habe, um so viel Glück zu verdienen..." flüsterte er leise.

„Glück?"

„Ja..." Er nahm ihre Hände, drückte sie sanft, fuhr zugleich streichelnd mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken. „Das Glück, dich getroffen zu haben..."

Rei wurde rot.

„Shinji-kun..."

„Uhm..."

Jetzt hatte er sie in Verlegenheit gebracht... Rei-chan war derart tolerant und verständnisvoll und er brachte sie in Verlegenheit... er hätte sich selbst in den Hintern beißen können! Warum tat er nur immer wieder so etwas?

„... das ist das zweitnetteste, was mir bisher jemand gesagt hat." sagte sie leise und lächelte scheu.

Hinter ihnen öffneten sich die Aufzugstüren. Zwei Männer in Technikeroverall verließen den Lift.

„Ich muss los."

„Ja, Rei-chan... bis heute Abend..."

Er ließ ihre Hände los, fühlte, wie ihre Finger sich nur widerwillig von den seinen zu lösen schienen, wartete, bis sie die Liftkabine betreten hatte und die Türen sich schlossen.

*** NGE ***

Der Schulhof der Tokio-3-High war menschenleer, dasselbe galt für den Fahrradschuppen, neben dem Shinji sein Rad am Vortage angekettet hatte. Das Fahrrad war noch da, was bei ihm erst einmal einen Stein vom Herzen kullern ließ. Dann sah er die Bescherung - beide Reifen waren platt!

Shinji verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte doch noch nie einen Fahrradschlauch geflickt. Vielleicht wusste Toji ja, wie das ging, mit dem wollte er sich ja noch treffen, ... aber warum waren beide Reifen platt?

_Jemand hatte die Ventile geöffnet und die Luft abgelassen..._

Shinji atmete auf, schließlich hatte er eine Luftpumpe für genau solche Fälle. Und die Ventilkappen waren auch noch da. Also hatte ihm jemand nur einen dummen Streich gespielt. Und einen begründeten Verdacht, um wen es sich bei diesem Jemand handeln konnte, hatte er auch schon, als er ein feuerrotes langes Haar in den Radspeichen hängend fand...

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wenn es wirklich Asuka gewesen war, dann hatte irgendjemand wirklich vergessen, ihr Respekt für die Sachen anderer einzutrichtern... erst sein SDAT-Player, jetzt das hier. Aber wenigstens war der Schaden behebbar.

Shinji drehte sein Rad um, bockte es auf Lenker und Sitz auf und begann, die Reifen aufzupumpen.

Seltsam... den SDAT-Player hatte er fast schon vergessen... das hieß doch, dass er ihn gar nicht benötigte, dass er die Ohrstecker und die Musik in den letzten Wochen gar nicht gebraucht hatte, um sich von der restlichen Welt abzuschotten... warum hätte er auch versuchen sollen, eine Barriere zwischen sich und Rei-chan zu errichten...

Nach getaner Arbeit schwang Shinji sich in den Sattel und fuhr los.

Er hatte eine Verabredung mit Toji, der ihm seine Schwester Mari, welche immer noch im Krankenhaus lag, vorstellen wollte. Unterwegs kaufte er einen kleinen Strauß Blumen, sicher war es im Krankenhaus wirklich trostlos, dann konnte Tojis Schwester doch jede Aufmunterung gebrauchen... die Kleine war seit dem Tag seines Eintreffens in Tokio-3 gelähmt, ein Trümmerstück hatte sie unter sich begraben und ihre Wirbelsäule verletzt gehabt... Eigentlich hatte Shinji ihr schon viel eher einen Krankenbesuch abstatten wollen, doch irgendwie war immer etwas dazwischengekommen...

*** NGE ***

Im Testcenter hatte Doktor Akagi die angesetzten Tests verhältnismäßig schnell beendet. Zumindest EVA-00 hatte der harte Start der Systeme keinen Schaden zugefügt. Sie las die Auswertung des Synchronisationstests und korrigierte Reis Platz in der Rangliste der Piloten entsprechend, bald würde sie mit Shinji gleichaufgeschlossen haben...

Äußerlich gab Ritsuko sich ruhig und professionell, doch eigentlich hatte sie noch lange nicht verdaut, was sie in der letzten Nacht erfahren hatte.

_Dass Gendo die kleine Rei ihrer Mutter etwas hatte ausrichten lassen, das diese zu einer solchen Wahnsinnstat veranlasst hatte..._

Ob Rei... diese Rei, die Rei, welche gerade den EntryPlug verließ, vielleicht mehr wusste? Ganz auszuschließen war es nicht, aber auch nicht gerade wahrscheinlich. Aber wenigstens wusste Ritsuko jetzt, woher die Information stammte, dass bei einer Aktivierung eines neuen Körpers ein Teil der Erinnerung des First Child verloren ging... weil Gendo diese Erfahrung selbst gemacht hatte... wie viel hatte Rei wohl damals vergessen? Nur die Umstände ihres Todes? Vielleicht den ganzen entsprechenden Tag? Oder mehr? - Immerhin hatte der jetzige Körper mehrere Jahre in einer Reifungskammer verbracht...

Sollte sie sie vielleicht fragen? Und dann? Was, wenn Rei immer noch Gendo gegenüber so loyal war, wie er es ihr eingetrichtert hatte? Dann würde sie es ihm berichten, sobald er zurückkehrte... und dann würde er schon Mittel und Wege finden, die lästige Mitwisserin auszuschalten... Wenn sie doch nur jemanden hätte einweihen können... Maya würde das Geheimnis behalten, aber zugleich würde sie ihre Assistentin in Gefahr bringen... Misato oder Kaji... vielleicht...

Und als hätte Misato ihre Gedanken gelesen, betrat sie in dieser Sekunde den Kommandoraum des Testcenters.

„Na, Ritsuko, ausgeschlafen?"

„Ja. Maya hat mir von deinen Überlegungen erzählt. Die MAGI haben die letzten beiden Engel übrigens nachträglich mit Namen ausgestattet: _Iroul_ und _Matriel_."

„Wer denkt sich nur solche Namen aus?"

„Wirf mal einen Blick in die Bibel, da gibt es noch hunderte solcher Namen."

„Na, hoffentlich trifft das nicht auch auf unsere Gegner zu."

Fast hätte Ritsuko laut aufgeseufzt, fast hätte sie der Versuchung nachgegeben und die Skizze des _Systema Sephiroth_ auf ihren Bildschirm geholt, welches die bisher bekämpften Engel mit ihren Namen nannte, sowie jene Gegner, die noch erscheinen würden. Aber damit hätte sie Misato in Lebensgefahr gebracht, waren diese Daten doch geheim. Wenn ihre alte Freundin selbst die entsprechenden Schlussfolgerungen zog - gut. Wenn sie ihr allerdings dabei half, legte sie sich nur selbst die Schlinge um den Hals.

Inzwischen war Ritsuko soweit, dass sie nicht mehr wirklich wusste, wem sie vertrauen konnte und wer vielleicht Gendo Ikari Bericht erstattete.

„Ja, hoffentlich", murmelte sie dumpf.

„Was machen die nächsten Serienmodelle? EVA-03 und -04 stehen meines Wissen kurz vor der Fertigstellung."

„In den USA haben sie EVA-04 fast fertig, in den nächsten Tagen beginnen sie mit den Aktivierungstests. Mich interessieren vor allem die Daten von dem künstlichen S2-Organ, das der Einheit eingesetzt wurde."

„Ist ein Nachbau wirklich gelungen?"

„Cloning, Misato, nicht Nachbau."

„Ja, Frau Oberlehrerin. Also?"

„Den Daten nach handelt es sich um eine exakte Kopie des Originals, welches wir ja noch hier im Hauptquartier haben."

„Hoffentlich auf Eis, sonst dürfte es jetzt ziemlich stinken."

„Natürlich haben wir es eingefroren... in der Halle des alten Test-Areals, wo wir Shamshiel seziert haben, hält sich übrigens immer noch der Verwesungsgeruch."

„Na, toll. Ein Ort weniger im Hauptquartier, wo man hingehen kann", erklärte Misato sarkastisch.

„Ich warte auf die Daten, um sie bei Einheit-03 gegebenenfalls anwenden zu können. Und dann wäre vielleicht auch ein Update der drei anderen Einheit hier möglich."

„Es würde auf alle Fälle den Aktionsradius beträchtlich erweitern, wenn die EVAs nicht mehr auf die Stromversorgungskabel angewiesen wären."

„Genau. Aber vorerst sitzen unsere Leute in der Werkstatt an einem Rucksack mit zusätzlichen Akku, wenn wir den hinbekommen, sind fünf oder vielleicht zehn Minuten mehr drin."

„Klingt gut."

„Die Beschränkung auf fünf Minuten Batteriebetrieb wollte ja das Komitee, damit die EVAs auf eine Basis angewiesen sind und die Piloten sich mit ihnen nicht davonmachen können."

„So ein geklauter EVA wäre ja auch soooo unauffällig… - Habt ihr schon Piloten für 03 und 04?"

„In den USA gibt es einen Jungen namens Kaworu Nagisa, Albino, Vollwaise, von der Begabung her etwas schlechter als Asuka."

„Das wusste ich gar nicht... hm, von Asuka habe ich auch erst recht spät erfahren..."

„Das MARDUK-Institut wählt die Piloten aus und sorgt für die Ausbildung, die Berichte gehen über den Schreibtisch des Kommandanten und wenn Ikari gnädig ist, bekomme ich sie auch irgendwann zu Gesicht."

„Dieses MARDUK-Institut, ist wohl ein großer Laden, was?"

„Es geht... für Einheit-03 steht übrigens noch kein Pilot fest, aber wir haben ein paar Kandidaten in der engeren Auswahl - nein, Misato, mehr erfährst du nicht von mir."

„Okay, okay, will dir ja kein Loch in den Bauch fragen. - Hm, ich sehe, dass Reis Synchratio wieder gestiegen ist..."

„Sie passt sich an Shinjis Werte an, wie ich bereits vermutet habe."

„Wie geht das denn?"

„Ich habe schon eine Theorie, die ich gern bei einem gleichzeitigen Test der beiden überprüfen würde..."

„Schaffen das die MAGI denn? Bisher hast du doch immer nur einen getestet."

„Die MAGI schaffen auch alle drei oder sogar vier oder fünf, aber bei einer einzelnen Testperson weiß ich, dass die Werte auch exakt sind. Und außerdem habe ich gerade zusätzlichen Arbeitsspeicher angefordert. Werkhalle sieben sollte groß genug sein für das, was mir vorschwebt – uns wurden endlich die Mittel für den Ausbau des F-Blocks bewilligt."

„Ritsuko, pass nur auf, dass die MAGI nicht zu klug werden, sonst dürfen wir uns nach den Engeln mit eroberungswütigen Computern und Robotern herumschlagen."

„Die könnte ich wenigstens umprogrammieren..."

„Ha! - Aber ´was anderes... streich bitte alle geplanten Tests in einer Woche, die Schule der Kinder hält einen Abschlusstanz zum Schuljahresende ab."

„Naja, weil du es bist - und weil der Kommandant immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt ist."

„Ohne ihn ist es hier viel ruhiger - und um die Engel zu besiegen, brauchen wir ihn auch nicht wirklich... war nur so ein Gedanke..."

Es klopfte an der Tür zum Korridor.

„Ja?" rief Ritsuko.

Rei trat ein, verharrte an der Tür.

Misato und Ritsuko wechselten einen fragenden Blick.

Normalerweise klopfte das blauhaarige Mädchen doch nicht an, jedenfalls nicht im Hauptquartier...

„Ja, Rei, was gibt es denn?" fragte Misato.

„Colonel, Doktor, ich habe ein Problem."

„Oh." sagte Akagi überrascht. „Worum geht es denn?"

Rei trat näher.

„Shinji-kun hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn zum Abschlusstanz begleite."

„Ja, klar, ich weiß, das hatten wir doch gestern besprochen."

Misato lächelte, versuchte die dunklen Gedanken zu vertreiben, die sich mit Asukas Verhalten beschäftigten.

„Und?"

„Ich besitze keine passende Kleidung für einen solchen Anlass."

„Hm..."

Wieder sahen sich die beiden Frauen an.

Misato schnipste mit den Fingern.

„Ich helfe dir. Wir fahren zusammen in die Stadt und dann kaufen wir dir ein schickes Kleid, dass Shinji-kun Augen machen wird!"

Ritsuko räusperte sich.

„Aber geh mit ihr in ein richtiges Geschäft, Misato, für das, was dir möglicherweise vorschwebt, ist sie noch etwas jung..."

„Ah, Ritsuko, was denkst du denn von mir?"

„Nur das Schlechteste, weißt du doch."

„Rei, hör nicht auf sie!"

„Ja, Colonel."

Akagi seufzte.

„Und jetzt nutzt du auch noch deinen militärischen Rang aus!"

„Colonel..."

„Ja, Rei, was gibt es denn noch?"

„Ich kann auch nicht tanzen."

„Ups." murmelte Ritsuko.

Misato kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Also, das ist schwieriger... aber eigentlich hast du doch eine recht gute Figur gemacht, als Shinji und du für den Kampf gegen Israfel trainiert habt."

„So ähnlich hat Shinji-kun es auch ausgedrückt."

„Ähm, ja... hm... aber ich verstehe deine Sorge schon, du willst dich nicht blamieren... hm..."

Ritsuko seufzte erneut.

„Dann werde ich das mal in die Hand nehmen... - Maya!"

Die gerufene erschien im Durchgang zu einem Nebenraum.

„Ja, Sempai?"

„Sag mal, kannst du tanzen?"

„Tanzen, Sempai? Ich... naja, ich hatte einen Tanzkurs belegt... für meinen Schulabschlussball."

„Und, warst du gut?"

„Ähm, ja. Zweitbeste."

Maya wurde rot, wobei nicht klar war, ob es mit dem Thema zusammenhing, der Tatsache, _dass_ sie zweitbeste ihres Jahrganges gewesen war, oder dass sie _nur_ zweitbeste gewesen war.

„Sehr gut, wir haben hier nämlich ein kleines Problem. Reis Schule veranstaltet nächste Woche einen Abschlusstanz und sie ist ein wenig in Sorge, dass ihr Können nicht ausreicht."

„Wirklich? Uhm, ich meine natürlich, dass ich mir das gar nicht vorstellen kann, das packst du schon, Rei." richtete Maya ein paar aufmunternde Worte an das Mädchen mit den roten Augen. „Ich müsste wieder zurück an die Arbeit..."

„Ach, das kann warten. Könntest du Rei ein paar Tanzschritte zeigen?"

„Aber... aber ich bin wirklich nicht so gut... und so etwas lernt man auch nicht an einem Tag..."

„Notfalls haben wir eine Woche."

„Aber, Sempai, auch nicht in einer Woche..."

„Rei lernt schnell. Und du hast die richtige Größe, sonst würde Colonel Katsuragi das schon erledigen... aber die würde ihr wahrscheinlich nur irgendwelche wilden Diskotänze beibringen."

„Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil ich so etwas kann!" brummte Misato.

„Worauf soll ich neidisch sein? Dass du zu Verrenkungen imstande bist, die andere Leute ins Krankenhaus bringen würden?"

„Also, das..."

Maya Ibuki machte ein verzweifeltes Gesicht. Und als sie Rei ansah, vermeinte sie, in deren Augen genau dieselbe Verzweiflung zu sehen, die sie selbst gerade fühlte.

„Gut, Rei, also, wir fangen mit ein paar einfachen Schrittfolgen an..."

*** NGE ***

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit verließen Shinji, Toji und Hikari das unterirdisch gelegene Krankenhaus von Tokio-3. Die Tatsache, dass die Krankenzimmer nicht einmal Fenster hatten, durch welche Sonnenlicht hineinfallen konnte, hatte etwas sehr Deprimierendes für Shinji. Aber noch deprimierender war es für ihn, dass Tojis Schwester Mari, ein neunjähriges, sehr aufgewecktes und höfliches Mädchen - man konnte glatt bezweifeln, dass sie mit Toji verwandt war - vielleicht nie wieder würde laufen können, weil die notwendige Operation einfach zu teuer war. Shinji hatte sogar überlegt, einen größeren Teil seiner Bezüge als Pilot zur Finanzierung zur Verfügung zu stellen, war aber zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass selbst ein komplettes Jahresgehalt nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein sein würde.

Toji hatte sich in Gegenwart seiner Schwester ganz anders verhalten, ernster, erwachsener, ganz der große Bruder. Mari schien Hikari zu mögen, auch Shinji gegenüber war sie freundlich gewesen, hatte sich sehr über den Besuch gefreut, auch nachdem Shinji ihr gebeichtet hatte, dass er der Pilot des EVAs gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn nur versprechen lassen, sie bald wieder einmal zu besuchen.

Im Anschluss an den Krankenhausbesuch machten die drei einen Bummel durch die Geschäfte, Hikari hatte sich bei Toji eingehakt, dessen umwölkte Miene sich langsam wieder aufklärte, ihm war klar anzusehen, dass er sich den Zustand seiner kleinen Schwester sehr zu Herzen nahm.

Eigentlich hatte Shinji sich mit den beiden über den bevorstehenden Abschlusstanz unterhalten wollen, doch dies erschien ihm überhaupt nicht mehr passend, zu frisch war noch die Erinnerung an das kleine Mädchen, das ihnen vom Rollstuhl aus den Gang hinunter hinterher gewunken hatte.

„Danke, Shinji, dass du mitgekommen bist", murmelte Toji plötzlich. „Mari freut sich sehr über Besuch. Mein Vater und Opa sind sehr beschäftigt, sie fahren Extraschichten in den NERV-Laboratorien, um das Geld für die Operation zusammenzukratzen... ich habe jetzt in den Ferien auch einen Job als Aushilfe in einem Lokal... vielleicht schaffen wir es ja."

„Toji, ich... uh... ich würde gerne helfen."

„Nein, lass nur... außer... ich werde nicht so viel Zeit haben, meine Schwester zu besuchen. Schau mal ab und an bei ihr vorbei, okay?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Und jetzt lass diese Leichenbittermiene, noch ist keiner gestorben. Also, wie läuft´s mit dir und Ayanami?"

„Toji!" protestierte Hikari. „Du bringst Ikari-kun in Verlegenheit!"

„Und? Das ist für ihn doch nichts neues, oder, Kumpel?"

„Uh..."

Wider Willen musste Shinji lachen.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht... Mit Rei... uhm... ja, also, es... uh... es läuft gut... ja... ähm..."

„Sollte es auch, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr beide zusammenwohnt. Und, kocht sie gut?"

„Nun, ahm, eigentlich koche ich und..."

„Was? Also, ich muss dir sagen, Hikari ist eine Meisterköchin! Letzte Woche hat sie mich zu sich nach Hause eingeladen und... oh, Mann, ich kann dir sagen..."

„Suzuhara!"

„Was denn? Ich schwärme Shinji doch nur von deinen Kochkünsten vor!"

„Ja, dann... mach weiter..."

Hikari senkte den Blick.

„Ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen", brummte Toji. „Ich und meine große Klappe..."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Schon gut."

Ein wenig später - Hikari hatte sich von den beiden getrennt und war unter lauten Ermahnungen, sie sollten ihr bloß nicht folgen, in der Damenbekleidungsabteilung eines Kaufhauses verschwunden - hockten die beiden neben dem Fuß einer Rolltreppe und warteten.

„Ich glaube, ihr Vater mag mich", erklärte Toji in Bezugnahme auf seinen zuvor abgebrochenen Bericht. „Kann ja wirklich nicht schaden, oder?"

„Ahm, nein, glaube ich auch nicht."

„Eben. Also, Hikari... ach, ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie an mir findet... aber ich glaube, ich bin der größte Glückspilz der Welt."

Shinji grinste. Er konnte genau nachempfinden, was in Toji vorging.

„Jetzt muss ich nur Kensuke irgendwie ein Mädel organisieren – du weißt ja, er muckelt jetzt abwechselnd, er wäre gern ein EVA-Pilot oder er hätte auch gerne eine Freundin. Kann meinen alten Kumpel doch nicht so leiden sehen…"

„Uh, sag mal... gehen Hikari und du - geht ihr beide zusammen nächste Woche zum Abschlusstanz?"

„Ja, klar doch. Mein alter Herr hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mir ein wenig Nachhilfe zu geben, als er davon erfahren hat. Und du? Gehst du mit Ayanami hin?"

Shinji nickte.

„Es ist nur... uhm... ich weiß nicht, ob ich gut genug tanzen kann... Rei hat selbst Bedenken, aber sie ist sicher perfekt und..."

„Ah, komm, Ikari, das läuft schon. Richtig tanzen kann doch ohnehin nur die Abschlussklasse, weil die alle den Tanzkurs belegt haben. Mein Vater sagt, Rhythmusgefühl ist alles, dazu ein wenig Gewackel..."

„Deinen Optimismus möchte ich haben..."

„Na, Ayanami ist sicher auch keine Tanzweltmeisterin... aber, ganz ehrlich, ein bisschen Lampenfieber habe ich auch, wäre wirklich peinlich, Hikari auf die Zehen zu treten..."

„Uhm, ja..."

„Was macht sie nur so lange? Frauen..."

*** NGE ***

Als Shinji und Rei sich in der Wohnung wiedertrafen, gingen sie nicht auf das Gespräch, welches sie am Morgen geführt hatten, weiter ein. Shinji fühlte sich gewaltig beklommen, als sie schließlich zu Bett gingen, doch die Anspannung löste sich, als sie sich wieder in seine Arme rollte, um dort friedlich und ruhig zu schlafen.

Die folgenden Tage fanden wieder im Wechsel Tests statt, bei denen Doktor Akagi endgültig feststellte, dass die EVAs keine Schäden genommen hatten, weder in der Hard-, noch in der Software.

Gendo Ikari war immer noch nicht nach Tokio-3 zurückgekehrt, jedenfalls hatte er sich weder blickenlassen, noch seine Ankunft bekanntgegeben.

Asuka führte immer noch im internen Vergleich der Synchronraten, während Shinji und Rei inzwischen fast gleichauf waren.

Maya Ibuki zeigte Rei weitere Tanzschritte unter den wachsamen Augen des Doktors und des Colonels.

Und Ryoji Kaji bereitete sich auf seinen Ausflug ins TerminalDogma vor...

*** NGE ***

_Erwachen..._

_Mit jedem Tag, der verging, erlangten die drei, die eins waren, mehr Bewusstheit, wurden sie sich mehr und mehr ihres Zustandes bewusst, streckten sie ihre geistigen Fühler immer weiter aus, untersuchten und analysierten sie die Daten, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen, gruben in den weitreichenden Speichern ihrer Erinnerung, erlangten mehr und mehr Wissen mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich..._

_Wissen..._

_Erkennen..._

_Nachforschen..._

_Wer..._

_Wo..._

_Was..._

_Warum...  
><em>

*** NGE ***

Endlich war der Tag des Abschlusstanzes gekommen, der Tag, den sowohl Shinji, als auch Rei nervös erwartet hatten. Die Zeit bis zum späten Nachmittag zog sich dahin wie zäher Kaugummi.

Shinji hatte bereits seinen Anzug, jenen, den er von Misato zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte, angezogen, er kam sich reichlich komisch darin vor, so steif und förmlich. Rei hatte ihm die Krawatte gebunden, jetzt saß sie in der Küche über ihrem kleinen Notizbuch, schien sich gar nicht fertigmachen zu wollen, während Shinji im Nebenzimmer hin und her tigerte.

Worauf wartete Rei-chan nur?

Oder vielleicht wollte sie auch in ihrer Schuluniform gehen, sie hatte ja eigentlich gar keine anderen Sachen... nun, in Shinjis Augen machte dies keinen Unterschied, eigentlich wollte er nur mit ihr zu dem Tanz gehen, sie in den Armen halten, mit ihr noch einmal über das Parkett schweben... als sie das letzte Mal zusammen getanzt hatten, war die ganze Stadt ihr Tanzplatz gewesen...

Es klingelte an der Tür.

Shinji schrak zusammen, seit wann funktionierte denn die Türklingel wieder?

„Uh, ich mache auf..."

Wer mochte das nur sein?

Rei kam aus der Küche, sah, dass Shinji-kun bereits an der Tür war und diese öffnete.

„Ah, Misato..."

„Hallo, Shinji-kun!" rief Misato fröhlich. Sie hatte eine große Plastiktüte in der Hand. „Schick siehst du aus!"

„Colonel." begrüßte Rei ihren Gast.

„Ah, Rei, ich bin nicht im Dienst!" erklärte Misato nachdrücklich „So, Shinji-kun, jetzt muss ich dich bitten, draußen zu warten!"

„Uhm, warum denn?"

Misato zwinkerte.

„Weil Rei sich fertigmachen muss für euren Ball. Und du bist doch nicht plötzlich zum Spanner geworden, oder?"

„Ah, nein!"

„Na, also. Hier, meine Autoschlüssel, kannst im Wagen warten, ich fahre euch. – Aber nicht losfahren und eine Spritztour um den Block machen, ja?"

„Äh... Misato, sitzt Asuka im Wagen?"

„Nein, ich hatte eigentlich vor, euch beide in einem Stück bei eurer Schule abzuliefern. Asuka wollte laufen."

„Sie kommt also auch?" fragte Shinji mit einem Anflug von Panik.

„Ja, sie hatte etwas gemurmelt, das klang, als wollte sie sich noch einen Begleiter einfangen."

„Uhm..."

Wen auch immer Asuka sich aussuchte, in Shinjis Augen war er ein ganz armes Schwein...

„So, Shinji, und jetzt raus mit dir!"

„Äh, ja."

Er nahm die Schlüssel entgegen und verließ die Wohnung.

*** NGE ***

Shinji und Rei betraten die große Turnhalle der Schule, die zum Festsaal umdekoriert worden war. Rei hatte sich bei Shinji einhakt, als sie eintraten, folgte ihnen mehr als nur ein Paar Augen, wurde mehr als ein Gespräch unterbrochen.

Shinji verstand genau weshalb, er selbst hatte ebenfalls mehrfach hinsehen müssen, bis er sich sicher gewesen war, sich den Anblick nicht nur einzubilden, als Rei das Haus verlassen hatte und mit Misato auf dem Wagen zugekommen war.

Rei trug ein blaues Kleid, das perfekt zu ihrem Haar passte, im Schulterbereich war der Stoff von einem zarten, fast durchsichtigen Blau, welches dann allmählich dunkler wurde, so dass der Ansatz ihrer Brüste gerade noch erahnt werden konnte, an den Beinen wurde der Stoff wieder heller, von Dunkelblau bis schließlich beinahe wieder durchsichtig, wies an der rechten Seite einen Schlitz auf, durch den beim Gehen ab und an ihr Bein aufblitzte. Dazu trug sie ein Paar hellblauer Schuhe ohne nennenswerte Absätze, von Misato hatte sie ferner ein dünnes Armband erhalten, auf dem sich zahlreiche kleine rote Steine befanden, natürlich nur Glas und keine echten kleinen Rubine, die aber dennoch strahlend schimmerten. Außerdem trug sie ein kleines Kreuz um den Hals, das Misato ihr als Glücksbringer geschenkt hatte und welches ihren schlanken Hals besonders zur Geltung brachte.

Shinji schwebte im siebten Himmel, war derart hin und weg, dass er die ganze Fahrt über kein Wort herausgebracht hatte.

Rei fühlte sich ob der ungewohnten Kleidung unsicher, auch die Blicke, die vor allem einige der älteren Schüler ihr zuwarfen, verunsicherten sie. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, im Rampenlicht zu stehen und sie wünschte es sich auch nicht. Aber das war ein Opfer, welches sie für Shinji-kun zu bringen bereit war. Auch der feine Stoff des Kleides stellte einen vollkommenen Gegensatz zu ihrer üblichen Kleidung dar, doch sie konnte nicht verhehlen, dass er sich angenehm auf der Haut anfühlte.

„Hey, Ikari!" rief Toji von der Seite und winkte ihnen zu. Neben ihm saß Hikari in einem schlichten hellen Kleid, während Toji anstelle seines üblichen Trainingsanzuges einen dunklen Anzug trug, der ihm in den Schultern etwas zu weit zu sein schien.

„Schickes Teil, echt!"

Dann betrachtete er Rei.

„Sag mal, du bist es doch nicht wirklich, Ayanami, oder?"

„Wer sollte ich sonst sein, Mitschüler Suzuhara?"

Toji grinste, zwinkerte Shinji zu und zeigte ihm die geballte Faust mit nach oben ausgestrecktem Daumen, ehe er sich wieder seiner eigenen Begleitung zuwandte.

„Uhm, ja, also... ähm... Rei..." stotterte Shinji und grinste breit. „Ich glaube, ich habe noch gar nicht... also mir hat es ja richtig die Sprache verschlagen... äh... ja... du siehst... einfach toll aus."

Rei nahm sein Kompliment mit einem Blinzeln zur Kenntnis, dann bildete sich langsam auf ihren Lippen ein Lächeln.

Sie standen eine ganze Weile mit Toji und Hikari zusammen, während sich langsam die Halle füllte und an einer Theke aus mehreren zusammengeschobenen Tischen erste Getränke ausgegeben wurden.

Dann betrat Asuka die Halle, sie trug ihr gelbes Sommerkleid mit passenden Schuhen und Schleife im Haar. An ihrem Arm hing Kensuke und ließ sich willig mitschleifen, einen zufrieden-glasigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Shinji und Toji sahen sich an.

„Shinji, der rote Dämon hat Ken in seinen Klauen!"

„Ja... uhm... das sehe ich... armer Kensuke..."

„Seid ihr beide nicht ein bisschen unfair? Sicher hat Asuka auch ihre guten Seiten", versuchte Hikari die beiden zu beruhigen.

„Nenne mir eine, Hikari." sagte Rei.

„Naja... äh..."

„Wir müssen ihn befreien!" beschloss Toji.

„Und... äh... wie?"

„Also, Shinji, pass auf! Du gehst und holst deinen EVA..."

„Toji Suzuhara, du spinnst doch!" kam es von seiner Begleiterin. „Kensuke sieht doch ganz zufrieden aus!"

„Ja, noch... außerdem, wer weiß, was sie mit ihm gemacht hat, vielleicht hat sie ihm eins mit dem Knüppel übergezogen..."

_Vielleicht hat sie sich auch nur kurz vorgebeugt und Kensuke einen Blick auf ihre Oberweite erlaubt_, schoss es Shinji durch den Kopf.

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen. Gönn ihnen doch den Abend."

„Na gut, Hikari, na gut, weil du es sagst - aber ich behalte sie im Auge!"

„In erster Linie solltest du mich im Auge behalten, oder das ist der erste und letzte Tanz zu dem ich mit dir gehe!"

Shinji warf einen letzten besorgten Blick auf Kensuke, der gerade mit breitem Grinsen zur Theke dackelte, um für sich und Asuka etwas zu trinken zu holen. Toji nutzte die Gelegenheit, um zu ihm zu laufen und ihn anzusprechen, kehrte aber mit bedrückter Miene zurück.

„Gehirnwäsche sage ich euch..."

Shinji wandte sich Rei zu, musste erst einmal tief Luft holen, um über ihren Anblick soweit hinwegzukommen, dass er sie ansprechen konnte.

„Uhm... Möchtest du... ah... tanzen?"

„Ja."

Sie reichte ihm die Hand, ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche in der Mitte der Halle führen, wo bereits einige Paare zugange waren. Auf der Bühne spielte eine fünfköpfige Band, vier junge Männer in weinroten Anzügen und eine Frau in einem Kleid derselben Farbe, Coverversionen diverser aktueller Hits und Klassiker, während in den Pausen Musik vom Band kam.

Zögernd platzierte er eine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte, nahm die ihre in die andere und ließ sich von der Musik leiten.

Fast ohne Pause tanzten sie den ganzen Abend, bemerkten gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging, wechselten bei einer Änderung der Musik fast automatisch in einen entsprechenden Rhythmus und traten einander kein einziges Mal auf die Zehen, so als wüssten ihre Füße stets genau, wo die Füße des anderen waren, während sie einander in die Augen sahen und alles um sich herum vergaßen...

Etwa Viertel vor zehn ergriff das weibliche Mitglied der Band das Mikrophon und gab bekannt, dass es für einige der Schüler leider an der Zeit sei, langsam an den Heimweg zu denken – aber erst nach dem nächsten Lied, was ihr höflichen Applaus einbrachte.

„Ahm… schon so spät…" murmelte Shinji versonnen nach einem Blick auf die große Uhr.

„Ja."  
>In Reis Stimme klang Bedauern mit.<p>

Noch einmal setzte Musik ein, ein langsames romantisches Stück.  
>Rei rückte ein Stück näher an Shinji heran, dem war, als stünden nicht einmal mehr die Stoffbahnen zwischen ihnen, und ließ ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhen, während sie dem Takt der Musik folgten.<p>

_Now the silence is desending_

_Now our lonliness is ending_

_Now where there were two_

_There will be one_

_Now the shadow's growing longer_

_Now the magic's growing stronger_

_Now where there were two_

_There will be one_

_And there's only one heart_

_Beating now_

_Only one gaze meeting now_

_Only one moon in the sky_

_I'm beginning to be very sure_

_Just what I've been looking for_

_I see it shining in your eyes_

_Now we are two looking at one_

_Now the light of love found us_

_Now there's magic all around us_

_Now where there were two_

_There's only one_

_And there's only one heart_

_Beating now_

_Only one gaze meeting now_

_Only one moon in the sky_

_I'm beginning to be very sure_

_Just what I've been looking for_

_I see it shining in your eyes_

_Now we are two looking at one_

Und als das Lied endete, flüsterte sie in Erinnerung an seine Worte auf dem Fugotoyama:  
>„Es ist gut, am Leben zu sein…" <p>

**14. Zwischenspiel:**

Gendo Ikari hockte hinter seinem mächtigen Schreibtisch, hielt die linke Hand mit der rechten umklammert.

Weiße Wölkchen stiegen von seinen Lippen, wenn er ausatmete.

Es war kalt in dem riesigen Büro, obwohl die Heizung lief.

Doch jede Wärme, welche abgeben wurde, wurde rasend schnell absorbiert, wurde aufgenommen von dem Ding in seiner Hand, welches langsam erwachte, welches der Umgebung die Wärme entzog und sich an der Energie näherte.

Ikari presste die Lippen zusammen.

Es hatte kurz, nachdem er Sekandens Hinterhofpraxis verlassen hatte, begonnen, zuerst war es nur ein leichten Prickeln unter der Haut gewesen, dann ein Kitzeln. Und dann schien seine Hand in Flammen zu stehen, als ADAM sich mit ihm verband.

Der Umwandlungsprozess hatte begonnen. Und nichts konnte ihn wieder rückgängig machen, Ikari war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es geholfen hätte, hätte er sich die Hand oder gar den ganzen Arm abgetrennt, oder ob der Engel sich nicht schon weiter in ihm ausgebreitet hatte.

Noch war ADAM nicht völlig erwacht, noch befand der Vater der Menschheit sich in einem Dämmerzustand. Gendo Ikari beabsichtigte, dass es auch dabei blieb.

Sein linker Ärmel war bis über den Ellenbogen hochgeschoben, oberhalb der Gelenkbeuge hatte Ikari den Arm abgebunden.

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag ein Spritzenbesteck, daneben stand ein unbeschriftetes Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. Ikari nahm eine der Spritzen, zog sie auf. Es war beschwerlich und ungewohnt, da er seine linke Hand kaum bewegen konnte, nur die äußersten Gelenke seiner Finger ließen sich gänzlich durchdrücken und biegen.

Und ihm war kalt, denn zuallererst hatte der Engel sich an seiner Körperwärme gelabt, hatte dies erst beendet, als Ikaris Körpertemperatur in einen bedenklichen Bereich gefallen war.

Gendo platzierte die Nadel in der Beuge seines Ellenbogens, stach sie durch die Haut, injizierte sich die klare Flüssigkeit. Es war eine Droge, dieselbe Droge, welche LILITH jede Stunde literweise verabreicht wurde, um den Zweiten Engel ruhigzustellen - und das wirkte ja auch, sonst hätte LILITH sich längst befreit und wäre von dem Kreuz herabgestiegen, an welches Ikari sie hatte nageln lassen. Dass auch verhindert wurde, dass ihre Beine sich regenerieren konnten, hielt sie weiter beschäftigt und sicherte zugleich den Nachschub an LCL...

Ikari schloss die Augen, lehnte sich zurück, während die Droge flüssigem Feuer gleich durch seine Adern strömte. Zugleich ließ die Kälte, welche er verspürte, nach.

Es funktionierte...

Fragte sich nur, wie lange... nicht dass er befürchtete, ADAM könnte gegen das Mittel resistent werden, seine Sorge galt vielmehr möglichen Folgen der Droge für seine eigene Gesundheit. Bis zu dem Moment, an dem er mit der Macht ADAMs den Third Impact einleitete und die Tore des Himmels stürmte, um den Platz des Schöpfers einzunehmen, musste sein Körper durchhalten...

Auch dafür hatte er NERV geschaffen und sich mit zuverlässigen Untergebenen umgeben, damit die Operation auch weiterlief, wenn er nicht vor Ort war, damit sie für ihn seinen Kreuzzug führten, andernfalls wären sie alle wertlos gewesen...

Fuyutsuki, dieser alte Narr... er glaubte wirklich, ihm ginge es darum, einen begrenzten Impact hervorzurufen, um Yuis Seele aus EVA-01 zu befreien... was für ein Gesicht hätte er wohl gemacht, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass er, Gendo Ikari, selbst dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die von Kozo verehrte Yui bei dem ersten Testlauf des EntryPlug-Systems von EVA-01 verschlungen worden war, weil er alle Sicherheitssysteme abgeschaltet hatte... und wie erst hätte Fuyutsuki reagiert, wenn er ihm mitgeteilt hätte, dass dies seine Strafe für ihren Betrug gewesen war... dafür dass sie ihn hatte verlassen wollen, dafür, dass sie ihm ein Kind untergeschoben hatte, welches nicht seines war... und Fuyutsuki ahnte es nicht einmal...

Was ihn zu Shinji brachte, Yuis nutzlosem Sohn... weich, feige, seiner Beachtung nicht wert. Längst bereute er es, den Jungen geholt zu haben, er machte zu viele Schwierigkeiten... wenn Rei damals doch nur einsatzfähig gewesen wäre... und danach hatte er ihn nicht einfach eliminieren lassen können, weil Shinji zu vielen Leuten bekannt geworden war... wenn diese verdammte Katsuragi ihn doch nur nicht zurückgeholt hätte, wenn sie ihn doch nur hätte davonfahren lassen, dann hätte er jetzt ein Problem weniger...

Katsuragi... brillante Taktikerin... dass sie ein Alkoholproblem und dazu den Geschlechtstrieb eines Karnickels hatte, machte sie nur umso wertvoller, hielt das sie doch davon ab, misstrauisch zu werden und Fragen zu stellen...

Ritsuko... ja, sie war wohl die größte Ironie... erst hatte er sich der Dienste ihrer Mutter versichert, sowohl als Wissenschaftlerin, wie auch im Bett, und als die alte Hexe Naoko ihr Meisterwerk vollendet hatte, als die MAGI einsatzbereit waren, sich ihrer entledigt. Und alles, was nötig gewesen war, waren ein paar Worte gewesen, überbracht von den Lippen eines unschuldigen kleines Kindes... und jetzt hatte er sich auch Naokos Tochter gefügig gemacht...

Ryoji Kaji... SEELEs Spion... dachte dieser Trottel wirklich, seine Nachforschungen wären ihm nicht aufgefallen? Gut, Kaji wusste, dass das MARDUK-Institut nicht existierte, und? Sobald er zu viel wusste, würde er ohnehin sterben, so wie jeder, der dem Geheimnis zu nahe kam...

Langley, das Second Child... eine bessere Waffe hätte er gar nicht die Hände bekommen können, das Mädchen besaß keine Skrupel und einen Killerinstinkt, der seinesgleichen suchte...

Alles Bauern in seinem Spiel...

Wichtig war nur Rei, sie würde ihm helfen, sich und ADAM mit LILITH zu vereinen und den Impact auszulösen, sie war der Schlüssel, LILITHs jüngste Tochter... und gerade bei ihr musste er vorsichtig sein, damit sie ADAMs Gegenwart nicht wahrnahm...

Gleich nach seiner Ankunft hatte er einen Bericht von einem der Mitglieder ihrer Leibwache angefordert, um über die jüngsten Ereignisse informiert zu werden, damit wussten nur zwei Personen bei NERV von seiner Rückkehr und beide waren ihm bedingungslos loyal, weil er ihre Leben in der Hand hatte.

Verblieb noch eines zu tun...

Die alten Männer wollten einen Bericht.

Offenbar hatte diese dumme Akagi es geschafft, dass ein Engel in Gestalt eines Virus beinahe die MAGI übernommen und die Selbstzerstörung der Anlage ausgelöst hätte. SEELE wollte Rechenschaft darüber, wie ein Engel bis ins Hauptquartier hatte vordringen können... sicher hatten die alten Idioten sich vor Angst eingemacht... dabei hatte er die Geschichte verbreitet, dass der Third Impact ausgelöst werden würde, kämen LILITH und die Engel zusammen... und sie hatten es ihm geglaubt ohne selbst nachzuforschen, hatten ihm jede erdenkliche Hilfe zukommen lassen, damit er eine Festung über dem Zweiten Engel errichtete, nahezu unbegrenzte Geldmittel und unglaubliche Macht... und alles nur, um ein Phantom aufzuhalten... aber noch genialer war es gewesen, sie mit dem Versprechen auf unendliche Macht zu ködern... als ob er mit einem Haufen seniler Greise die Macht Gottes teilen würde...

Er musste verschleiern, dass der Engel in die MAGI eingedrungen war, musste sie davon überzeugen, dass es ein Irrtum gewesen war, dass ihre Informationen falsch waren. Zugleich würde er sich selbst etwas Luft verschaffen, würde er einen Vorsprung erhalten, um seine eigenen Ziele zu erreichen... sie mussten nur glauben, dass der Zeitplan noch gar nicht so weit fortgeschritten war, dass durch die Bergung der Lanze die von LILITH ausgehende Gefahr verringert wurde...

Noch einmal atmete Gendo Ikari tief durch.

Die Droge entfaltete inzwischen ihre volle Wirkung, er spürte, dass ADAMs Schlaf wieder tiefer wurde, zugleich verspürte er selbst eine leichte Dösigkeit und ein Abnehmen der Schärfe der Wahrnehmung seiner Sinne.

Er setzte sich die VR-Brille auf, fand sich im nächsten Moment nach einem kurzen desorientierenden Wirbel von Farben in jenem nicht-existenten Konferenzraum wieder, in dem SEELE zusammenkam.

*** NGE ***

Lorenz Kiel blickte auf die Stelle, an der sich Ikaris Projektionskörper gerade noch befunden hatte, sah auf die Lücke in ihrer Runde.

Ikari hatte seinen Bericht sehr überzeugend vorgetragen - nur glaubte ihm keiner, was er gesagt hatte...

„Meine Herren", setzte Kiel an. „Ich schätze, dass Ikaris Loyalität zu unserer Gruppe nicht mehr diskutiert werden muss."

„Er besitzt keine." murmelte der Mann neben ihm.

„Ja. Er wird die Macht nicht mit uns teilen... gut, seine Wahl. Dann werden wir auch nicht mit ihm teilen, wenn wir erst einmal das Ziel erreicht haben."

„Das Schicksal aller Verräter."

„Genau." erklärte ein dritter, der nur in der Gestalt eines Obelisken anwesend war.

„General, wie steht es um ihr kleines Projekt?"

„Ikaris Mörder wartet nur auf unsere Anweisungen, Vorsitzender", antwortete Wilforth Cedrick.

„Sehr gut. Aber Ikari aus dem Weg zu schaffen genügt nicht, wir müssen mehr über seine Pläne erfahren, wer weiß, was er hinter unserem Rücken noch alles in die Wege geleitet hat."

„Der Schlüssel hierzu könnte sein Stellvertreter sein, Kozo Fuyutsuki. Gemäß meinen Informationen ist dies die einzige Person, mit der Ikari näheren Kontakt hat, sieht man einmal vom First Child ab."

„Wir hätten uns niemals mit Ikari einlassen sollen... seine Fixierung auf Kinder..." kam es von einem weiteren Obelisken.

„Damals waren wir alle einverstanden, als er uns seinen Plan vortrug", brummte Kiel. „Nun gut, Cedrick, Sie haben einen Mann im NERV-Hauptquartier, oder irre ich mich?"

„Nein, Herr Vorsitzender, Sie irren sich nicht. Ich werde meinen Agenten anweisen, Fuyutsuki bei sich bietender Gelegenheit uns vorzuführen."

„Dann wäre das alles... General Cedrick, ich würde gern noch mit Ihnen etwas besprechen..."

Die anderen Teilnehmer der Konferenz blendeten sich aus, die Projektionen verschwanden eine nach der anderen.

„Herr Vorsitzender?"

„Ihre... lebende Waffe..."

„Sie meinen Larsen."

„Ja. Sind Sie imstande, ihn zu kontrollieren?"

„Ja, Herr Vorsitzender. Die Gehirnwäsche, der wir ihn unterzogen haben, wird dafür sorgen, dass er seinen Auftrag ausführt, sobald wir ihn von der Kette lassen. Und für alles weitere haben wir einen Sprengsatz in seinem Schädel untergebracht, gleich neben dem PROPHET-Interface."

„Wir haben Ikari schon zu viel Freiraum gelassen, das darf uns kein weiteres Mal passieren."

„Seien Sie unbesorgt, ich werde selbst vor Ort sein und die... Durchführung überwachen."

„Hm... tun Sie das... PROPHET-Interface... die MAGI-Rechner verfügen ebenfalls über eine solche Einrichtung, oder?"

„Korrekt. Die Schnittstelle wurde von der leider viel zu früh verstorbenen Naoko Akagi entwickelt und an Larsen erstmals getestet... ein Jammer, wer weiß, was sie noch entworfen hätte... und wenn sie damals nicht seine Persönlichkeit digitalisiert und entsprechend aufbereitet hätte, hätten wir wahrscheinlich keinen Einfluss auf ihn nehmen können... wirklich schade..."

„Wenn wir das nächste Mal zusammenkommen, werde ich Ikari eine letzte Warnung zukommen lassen, sollte er nicht verstehen, wird er unsere Gruppe verlassen müssen... endgültig... Wir haben zu lange auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet, als dass jemand anderen die Tore des Himmels stürmen lassen dürfen…"

*** NGE ***

Ikari wühlte sich regelrecht durch die angeforderten Tagesberichte.

Er war viel zu lange fortgewesen...

Offenbar waren seine Untergebenen doch nicht so zuverlässig, wie er geglaubt hatte, wie sonst hätte es möglich sein können, dass Shinji und der Rei-Klon zusammengezogen waren...

All seine Arbeit, all seine Bemühungen, umsonst...

Aber Rei war ersetzbar, im Dogma gab es noch genug Körper, er musste einfach nur den alten vernichten, einen neuen aktivieren und die Erinnerungen von Rei-II übertragen... Erinnerungen aus der Zeit bevor der Klon und Yuis missratener Sohn sich nähergekommen waren...

Und da traf ihn die nächste Überraschung: Es gab keine älteren Aufzeichnungen von Reis Gedächtnis, es gab nur eine aktuelle Aufzeichnung im DummyPlug, die eine knappe Woche alt war...

Ikari ballte die Fäuste, das heißt, er ballte die rechte und versuchte es mit der linken.

Akagi hatte die alten Informationen gelöscht... unwiederbringlich... außer einer, der Sicherheitskopie, die er selbst angelegt und mit seinem persönlichen Code gesichert hatte... doch diese stammte ganz aus den Anfangstages, war über drei Jahre alt, war zu Beginn von Reis Ausbildung als EVA-Pilotin angefertigt worden... wenn er diese Aufzeichnung verwandte, würde der nächste Klon zwar die nötige Emotionslosigkeit und auch keine Erinnerung an Shinji besitzen, würde ihm völlig gehorsam sein, aber er würde auch nicht imstande sein, einen EVA zu steuern... Tabula Rasa...

Und momentan benötigte er die EVAs noch, um die Engel aufzuhalten, benötigte sie dringender denn je, damit sie eine Befreiung LILITHs verhinderten... und damit sie ihn und ADAM vor dem Zorn der Engel schützten...

Natürlich konnte er dem Klon befehlen, sich von dem Bengel zu trennen, aber wozu würde das gut sein, hatte er sie nicht schon einmal angewiesen, den Kontakt zu dem Jungen zu unterlassen? Und wenn die Berichte stimmten, schliefen die beiden sogar in einem Bett... nein, der Klon war nutzlos für die letzten Schritte des Planes. Nicht einmal in anderer Hinsicht würde er Ikari noch nützlich sein können, denn wenn Shinji nicht ein gänzlich impotenter Eunuch war, hatte es garantiert schon genug Gelegenheiten gegeben, zu denen sie sich körperlich vereint haben dürften... der verdammte Bengel... er hätte ihn damals als Kind - spätestens nachdem er Yui los gewesen war - ertränken sollen, anstatt diesen gierigen Pflegeeltern so viel Geld in den Arsch zu schieben, damit sie sich um ihn kümmerten...

In seiner Hand begann es wieder zu pochen... 

**Abspann:  
><strong>Two Looking at One  
><em><br>Now the silence is desending_

_Now our lonliness is ending_

_Now where there were two_

_There will be one_

_Now the shadow's growing longer_

_Now the magic's growing stronger_

_Now where there were two_

_There will be one_

_And there's only one heart_

_Beating now_

_Only one gaze meeting now_

_Only one moon in the sky_

_I'm beginning to be very sure_

_Just what I've been looking for_

_I see it shining in your eyes_

_Now we are two looking at one_

_Now the light of love found us_

_Now there's magic all around us_

_Now where there were two_

_There's only one_

_And there's only one heart_

_Beating now_

_Only one gaze meeting now_

_Only one moon in the sky_

_I'm beginning to be very sure_

_Just what I've been looking for_

_I see it shining in your eyes_

_Now we are two looking at one_

****

**Vorschau:  
><strong>Sahakiel bombardiert die Stadt! Die amerikanische NERV-Zweigstelle verschwindet mit EVA-04 und dem Fifth Child! Das Geheimnis des TerminalDogmas!

_Und natürlich: Mehr Fanservice!_

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>„Ich glaube... ich liebe dich..."

Wham. Da steht es im Raum. Shinji hat es geschafft, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen – kein „Ich hasse meinen Vater" oder ähnliches, sondern etwas in gewisser Weise viel Bedeutsameres. Ich hoffe, die Entwicklung bis zu diesem Punkt ist nachvollziehbar.  
>Der Abschlussball ist natürlich eine Überdosis Zucker. Bei dem zitierten Liedtext handelt es sich übrigens um den romantischen Track aus dem Karate Kid II-Soundtrack. Wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass Shinji und Rei miteinander synchronisiert sind, passt das Lied wie die Faust aufs Auge. Wenn doch Asuka nur imstande wäre, soziale Kontakte zu anderen Leuten zu knüpfen…<br>Bei Gendo zeigen sich die Folgen seines Handelns langsam – sich nichtmenschliche DNA implantieren zu lassen, ist auch ein ziemliches Wagnis. SEELE bricht langsam mit ihm. Und bei den MAGI passiert auch etwas…


	8. Block 8 Das Himmelsauge

**Das Himmelsauge**  
><strong>(She said: "Don't make others suffer for your personal hatred.")<strong>

[Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis] 

**Kapitel 28 - Alles Gute kommt von oben...**

Kurz vor zehn Uhr abends waren ein paar Lehrer durch die Sporthalle gegangen und hatten die Schüler der unteren Klassen nach Hause geschickt, während die älteren des Abschlussjahrganges noch ein wenig feiern konnten.

Shinji, Rei, Hikari und Toji standen am Tor zum Schulgelände und hielten Ausschau nach Asuka und Kensuke, laut Toji hatte Asuka ihren Begleiter den ganzen Abend über herumkommandiert und durch die Gegend gejagt, weshalb er sich jetzt vergewissern wollte, ob mit Kensuke alles in Ordnung war.

Doch die beiden ließen sich nicht blicken.

„Seltsam", murmelte Toji. „Eigentlich hätten sie an uns vorbei... oder waren sie schon vor uns draußen? - Hikari?"

„Ich habe sie nicht gesehen", meinte das Mädchen mit den Sommersprossen.

Und Shinji und Rei waren anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen. Sie konnten es gar nicht fassen, dass es schon so spät war.

„Tja, vielleicht warten wir hier ganz umsonst. Aber morgen unterhalte ich mich mit Ken ein wenig..."

Am nächsten Tag würde es Zeugnisse geben, es fand zwar kein Unterricht statt, aber die Schüler sollten sich um elf Uhr in ihren Klassenräumen versammeln. Die Abschlussklasse war bereits an diesem Morgen entlassen worden, so dass sich nur noch die Erst- und Zweitklässler der Tokio-3-Junior-High im Gebäude befanden.

„Uhm, naja, vielleicht sollten wir wirklich gehen..."

Shinji sah sich noch einmal um.

„Asuka wird ihn schon nicht... uh... oder möglicherweise doch... äh..."

„Du kannst einem wirklich Mut machen, Ikari, weißt du das?"

„Tut mir leid, Toji."

Suzuhara seufzte.

„Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, weshalb Ken so vernarrt in Asuka ist... er hat doch auch gesehen, wozu sie fähig ist... hm..."

Sie trennten sich, während Toji Hikari heimbrachte, fuhren Shinji und Rei mit der Straßenbahn.

Shinji lockerte seine Krawatte.

„Ah, Rei, ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich... uhm... dass ich sehr glücklich bin, dass wir... naja, dass du mich zu dem Tanz begleitet hast. Und... ahm... du bist wirklich eine sehr gute Tänzerin."

„Danke, Shinji-kun." antwortete sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Ähm, ja... naja..."

Er nahm ihre Hand in die seine, während er nach weiteren Worten suchte.

Ein Kontrolleur kam und ließ sich ihre Fahrkarten zeigen, hob im ersten Moment die Augenbrauen, als er ihre NERV-ID-Karten sah, nickte dann aber und wechselte in den nächsten Wagen über.

Die Bahn hielt an ihrer Haltestelle und sie stiegen aus, gingen Hand in Hand zwischen den heruntergekommenen Gebäuden hindurch. In ihrem Apartmentgebäude flackerte das Flurlicht recht unstet, sie stiegen rasch die Treppen bis zum vierten Stock empor, Shinji übernahm die Führung und öffnete die Wohnungstür, blieb dann aber vor der Schwelle stehen.

„Shinji-kun, was ist?"

Er grinste.

„Rei-chan, leg deine Arme um meinen Hals."

Sie blinzelte, tat aber, was er von ihr verlangte. Doch mit dem, was er als nächstes tat, hatte sie nicht gerechnet: Shinji hob sie schwungvoll hoch, so dass er sie auf seinen Armen trug.

„Shinji-kun, was hast du vor?"

„Kopf einziehen!" flüsterte er und trug sie über die Schwelle.  
>„Wir sind zuhause!" verkündete er an niemand bestimmten gerichtet und ließ sie dann wieder hinunter.<p>

Sie strich ihr Kleid glatt und sah ihn fragend an.

„Warum hast du das getan?"

„Es... ahm... naja... ich dachte... uhm... das wäre angemessen... ähm... du siehst aus wie eine Prinzessin und... ähm..."

„Ich verstehe. Bisher dachte ich, ´_jemanden auf Händen tragen_´ wäre nur eine weitere Redewendung."

„Uh..."

Er schloss die Wohnungstür, war froh, dass sie sich mit seiner Erklärung zufrieden gab.

Während er den Krawattenknoten vollends öffnete und dann die Anzugjacke auszog, schälte sie sich aus dem Kleid. Im Licht des Mondes sah er kaum mehr als ihre Silhouette, doch das genügte bereits.

Rei trug keinen BH unter dem Kleid, aber das hatte er bereits früher am Abend festgestellt, als sie dicht zusammen getanzt hatte.

Warum stolperte er nur immer mit dem Kopf voran in solche Situationen... und am schlimmsten war es immer, wenn er irgendwelchen spontanen Einfällen nachgab... Mit Erleichterung registrierte er, dass sie sich das große Männerhemd, welches sie als Nachthemd benutzte, überzog und vor der Brust zuknöpfte.

Ein paarmal atmete er tief durch.

„Also, Rei... ich... ich hoffe, du warst auch zufrieden... uhm..."

„Der Abend hat mir gefallen." erklärte sie und kroch ins Bett, sah ihn an.

Nach kurzem Zögern folgte er ihr, nahm sie in die Arme und legte den Kopf an ihre Schulter, so dass er den Geruch ihres Haares einatmen konnte.

*** NGE ***

Kensuke hockte wie ein Häuflein Elend an seinem Platz im Klassenraum, Toji stand bereits neben ihm, die Hand kumpelhaft auf Aidas Schulter.

„Was... was ist denn los gewesen?" fragte Shinji, kaum dass er seine beiden Freunde erspäht hatte.

Toji ballte die Fäuste.

„Diese Asuka ist ein ganz durchtriebenes Biest!"

Kensuke schniefte.

„Ich dachte... als sie mich fragte, ob ich sie nicht begleiten wollte... ich dachte, sie mag mich vielleicht... aber dann schickte sie mich los, etwas zu trinken zu holen... und danach hat sie mich gar nicht mehr beachtet, sondern hat nur noch mit ein paar anderen Mädchen ´rumgehangen... und dann hat sie mit einem aus der Abschlussklasse getanzt..."

„Wie gemein", murmelte Hikari.

„Hat mich einfach stehenlassen... mit kleinen langweiligen Jungs wolle sie nichts zu tun haben..."

Kensuke vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen.

Toji klopfte ihm beschwichtigend auf dem Rücken.

„Na, na, besser ein Ende mit Schrecken, als ein Schrecken ohne Ende."

Asuka betrat den Klassenraum, grinste breit, als sie die Gruppe zusammenstehen sah.

Toji sah sie finster an, gab ein dumpfes Knurren von sich.

Shinji kannte diesen Blick, hatte sich schließlich selbst schon im Fokus dieses Blickes befunden...

„Toji, nur die Ruhe..."

Er schluckte.

„Och, ist der kleine Kensuke traurig?" lachte Asuka hässlich. „Dabei durfte er doch mit mir zum Ball gestern gehen... hat es ihm etwa nicht gefallen?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, wirkte plötzlich sehr verletzt. „Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen..." Und dann grinste sie wieder.

„Du falsche Schlange!" schrie Toji und schien mit seinem Vorsatz, keine Mädchen zu schlagen, brechen zu wollen, streckte Kopf und Schultern vor wie ein wütender Stier.

Shinji hielt ihm am Arm fest, wusste aber sogleich, dass er den größeren und stärkeren Mitschüler allein kaum halten konnte.

Doch darum kümmerte sich Rei, die Toji einfach die flache Hand gegen die Schulter drückte.

Einen Moment lang schien Toji gegen starken Wind anzukämpfen, Überraschung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, dann starrte er sprachlos auf Reis schmale Hand.

„Wa..."

„Du hättest keine Chance", flüsterte Rei sehr leise.

Trotzdem hatte Asuka sie gehört.

„Stimmt, Suzuhara, aber du kannst es gerne versuchen..."

Sie blickte ihn provozierend an.

In Shinji stieg die Wut hoch.

Einem seiner Freunde ging es richtig schlecht und sie machte sich auch noch darüber lustig...

„Asuka, lass das!" schrie Shinji. „Hast du eigentlich nichts Besseres zu tun?"

Die Rothaarige schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

„Dann... ah... dann..."

„Na, Shinji, sprachlos? Geht das Gestotter wieder los?"

„Ah..."

Asuka lachte laut auf.

Hikari trat an Shinjis Seite, funkelte Asuka wütend an.

„Das ist so gemein!"

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Klassensprecherin, wer hat dich denn gefragt."

Hikari riss die Augen auf.

Asuka stolzierte zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich, immer noch dieses breite, hämische Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Miststück..." flüsterte Toji.

Asukas Augen funkelten auf.

Niemand nannte sie so, ohne es zu bereuen... aber sie konnte warten, an diesem Tag hatte sie schon ein Triumpherlebnis gehabt, als sie den dummen, kleinen Jungen am Rand der Tränen gesehen hatte...

Der Lehrer kam mit den Zeugnisheften...

*** NGE ***

Bestanden hatten sie alle, von den Schülern, die zu den Prüfungen angetreten waren, wurden alle versetzt. Bei der Verteilung der Zeugnisse äußerte sich der Lehrer lobend über Asukas Fortschritte mit den Kanji-Schriftzeichen. Das beste Zeugnis hatte Rei, worüber sich eigentlich niemand, der sie kannte, wirklich wunderte.

Kaum hatte der Lehrer die Stunde geschlossen, spazierte Asuka aus dem Raum, warf dabei Toji erneut einen provozierenden Blick zu. Doch dieser beherrschte sich zähneknirschend.

Im Anschluss nahm Toji Kensuke zur Aufmunterung mit in eine nahegelegene Einkaufspassage, wo es auch ein paar Automatenspiele gab.

„Armer Kensuke", murmelte Shinji, während er und Rei mit der Bahn zurückfuhren. An diesem Tag hatten sie beide keine Tests.

Rei nickte ohne Worte.

_Soryu hatte sich über ihren Shinji lustig gemacht..._

„Wirklich gemein von Asuka, ihn so zu behandeln..."

„Soll ich ihr die Beine brechen, Shinji-kun?"

Shinjis Kopf fuhr herum, entgeistert sah er sie an.

„Wie?"

„Soryu benötigt ihre Beine nicht, um im Falle eines Angriffes einen EVA steuern zu können."

„Ahm... ich glaube nicht... das solltest du nicht tun... uhm... du bekommst doch nur Ärger..."

Insgeheim stimmte sie ihm zu, aber in diesem Fall würde sie sogar den Zorn des Kommandanten in Kauf nehmen...

„Shinji-kun, gibst du mir dein Wort, mich nie so zu behandeln?"

Er zuckte zusammen, seine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr.

„Rei-chan, ich... ich könnte nie... ich möchte immer bei dir sein..."

Sie lächelte unwillkürlich, doch zugleich fragte sie sich, ob er dies auch sagen würde, wenn er wusste, was sie wirklich war... ob er dann noch zu ihr stehen würde...

„Vielleicht gibt es Dinge über mich, die du nicht weißt."

„Uhm... also... ähm..."

Wieder nahm er ihre Hand, drückte sie leicht.

„Ich glaube an dich."

Ihre Kehle wurde trocken.

Seine Hand fühlte sich warm an… angenehm warm…

„Shinji-kun..."

Die Bahn hielt, sie stiegen aus.

„Oben dürfte es ziemlich stickig sein..." meinte Shinji an der Hausfassade hinaufblickend.

„Ja."

„Was... uhm... was hältst du von einem Picknick hinten im... ah... Park?"

„Einverstanden."

„Dann hole ich schnell ein paar Sachen. Geh schon ´mal vor..."

Er lief nach oben.

*** NGE ***

Rei saß unter einem der knorrigen Bäume in der verwilderten Grünanlage und blickte Shinji entgegen, der mit einer Plastiktüte in der Hand zu ihr herüberkam.

Lächelnd stellte er die Tüte auf die Erde.

„´Ist zwar kein Picknickkorb, aber, uhm..."

Er begann auszupacken, breitete zwischen ihnen mehrere Servietten überlappend aus, so dass eine größere Fläche für die mitgebrachten Nahrungsmittel entstand, stellte die angebrochene Packung Weißbrot dazu, dann eine Flasche Fruchtsaft und zwei Becher, vervollständigte das ganze schließlich mit den Marmeladeschälchen, die Rei im Kühlschrank aufbewahrt hatte, sowie zwei Messern.

Sie aßen in aller Ruhe, danach räumte Shinji bis auf die Becher und die Flasche alles wieder zusammen und lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und schloss die Augen, lächelte entspannt.

„Weißt du, Rei-chan, ich... ah... ich kann kaum glauben, dass wir das hinter uns haben..."

Jetzt lagen etwas über vier Wochen Ferien vor ihnen, allerdings hatte Doktor Akagi bereits angekündigt, die Zeit für zusätzliches Synchrontraining auszunutzen.

Rei sah ihn interessiert an.

_Shinji-kun wirkte so friedlich und entspannt... eigentlich hatte sie diesen Ausdruck bisher nur auf seinem Gesicht gesehen, wenn er schlief..._

Shinji seufzte wohlig auf.

So gefiel es ihm... ein schöner warmer Tag, der kühle Schatten eines Baumes, ein Nachmittag, an dem es nichts zu tun galt, an dem weder die Schule noch NERV seine Zeit in Anspruch nahmen... und die Nähe Rei-chans... ja, am wichtigsten war ihre Gegenwart...

Rei rückte näher an ihn heran.

_Shinji-kun fühlte sich offensichtlich wohl..._

Sie verringerte die Distanz noch mehr, wollte sich den Ausdruck seines Gesichtes ganz genau einprägen... schließlich rutschte sie über ihn, so dass sich ihre Knie links und rechts seines Beckens befanden und sie auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß, ihr Gewicht dabei aber auf ihre Knie verlagerte.

Shinji öffnete die Augen, sah direkt in ihr Gesicht.

„Rei-chan..." setzte er überrascht an.

„Shinji-kun, du wirkst so zufrieden..."

„Ahm..."

Sie hob die Hand und berührte sacht seine Wange.

„Rei..."

Ohne zu denken legte er die Arme um ihre Taille.

Ihre Lippen näherten einander, sie spürten den flachen warmen Atem des jeweils anderen im Gesicht. Reis Mund war leicht geöffnet, ihre Lippen formten ein flaches Oval, sie schloss die Augen, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, dann war auch der letzte Zentimeter überwunden, berührten sich ihre Lippen schließlich, blieben aneinanderhängen.

Mehrmals wurde der Kuss teilweise angebrochen und wieder neu angesetzt, als ihrer beider Lippen ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln schienen, während seine rechte Hand ihren Rücken hinauf- und hinabwanderte, während sie ihn abwechselnd an sich zog und dann wieder die Intensität Ihrer Umarmung lockerte.

Shinji glaubte beinahe, seine Lippen stünden in Flammen, so intensiv war der Eindruck, den er verspürte. Sein Atem ging sehr schnell, immer wieder unterbrach er den Kuss kurz, um Luft zu holen, nur sich dann mit neuem Elan ihren Lippen zu widmen. Er vermeinte zu schweben, glaubte, den Erdboden hinter sich zu lassen.

Und Rei verspürte ein Gefühl in der Magengegend, das sich anfühlte, als schlügen dort unzählige Schmetterlinge zugleich mit den Flügeln, ein Gefühl, das in ihr nicht den Eindruck erweckte, sie könnte in irgendeiner Form krank sein. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, das sich noch mehr steigerte, sobald Shinji-kuns Hand ihren Nacken erreichte.

_So war es also, verliebt zu sein..._

„Was macht ihr zwei da?" riss eine herrische Stimme die beiden in die Realität zurück.

Erschrocken ließ Shinji Rei los, starrte schräg nach oben.

Ein Polizist... der erste Polizeibeamte, den Shinji in dieser Gegend von Tokio-3 zu Gesicht bekam... was wollte der Mann von ihnen?

„Uhm... also..."

„Das hier ist eine öffentliche Einrichtung, euer Verhalten könnte sittlichen Anstoß erregen. Ihr beiden seid doch sicher noch minderjährig, oder? Wo wohnt ihr? Wie heißen eure Eltern?"

Rei blinzelte.

Ihr Hochgefühl war verschwunden, stattdessen verspürte sie Wut auf den Uniformierten, der sie und Shinji-kun gestört hatte. Wen sollten sie denn hier stören oder belästigen?

Langsam stand sie auf, reichte dem immer noch völlig überraschten Shinji die Hand, zog ihn auf die Füße.

Und ebenso langsam holte sie ihren NERV-Ausweis aus der Tasche und reichte ihn dem Beamten.

Der Uniformierte setzte seine dunkle Brille ab, begutachtete den Ausweis, sah dann Rei verärgert an.

„Was soll das denn? Wen willst du damit veräppeln, Kleine, das ist doch sicher eine Fälschung."

Rei war fassungslos.

Der Mann hatte ihr indirekt gerade erklärt, dass er sie für eine Lügnerin hielt, dass die Angaben auf dem Ausweis nicht stimmten.

„Ich bin die Person auf dem Bild, Rei Ayanami."

„Ja, klar, das glaube ich dir noch, aber du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du zu NERV gehörst."

„Uh, doch, das stimmt..."

Auch Shinji holte seine ID-Card hervor und hielt sie ihm unter die Nase.

„Noch so eine Fälschung... seitdem es heißt, dass diese EVAs von Kindern gesteuert werden, will plötzlich jeder ein Pilot sein... Also, eure Namen und die eurer Eltern!"

Shinji öffnete und schloss die Faust, wieder und wieder.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein... kaum erlebte er einen wirklich glücklichen Moment, da tauchte jemand auf und machte alles zunichte... und schlimmer noch, der Beamte zweifelte nicht nur an seinen Worten - das hätte er verkraftet -, er bezichtigte auch noch Rei-chan der Unwahrheit...

Shinji schluckte, kniff die Augenlider zusammen und blickte dem Polizisten ins Gesicht.

„Ich bin Shinji Ikari. Ich arbeite für NERV. Ich bin der Pilot von EVANGELION-Einheit-01. Mein Vater heißt Gendo Ikari, er ist der Kommandant von NERV. Sie können ihn gerne anrufen und meine Angaben überprüfen, ich nenne Ihnen gerne die Nummer. Aber er wird nicht gern gestört und reagiert dann oft etwas… _extrem_", erklärte er mit Nachdruck und Eiseskälte in der Stimme, war für einen Augenblick das genaue Abbild Gendo Ikaris in Sprache und Auftreten. „Sie könnten auch Colonel Katsuragi anrufen, unseren taktischen Offizier. Oder Doktor Akagi, die Leiterin der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung. Oder Major Kaji, den Leiter des Sicherheitsdienstes. Alles _vielbeschäftigte_ Leute, die sich sicherlich _freuen_ werden, Ihnen Auskunft zu geben."

Die Mimik des Beamten entgleiste, fassungslos sah er Shinji einen Moment lang an, warf dann einen erneuten Blick auf die beiden Ausweise, betrachtete mit größer werdenden Augen das NERV-Siegel unter den Bildern der beiden Teenager vor ihm.

_Die Dinger waren tatsächlich echt..._

Nervös gab er sie zurück.

„Eure Angaben stimmen wohl..."

Eine vierte Person betrat die Szene, eine dunkelhaarige Frau in einer nachtschwarzen Einsatzkombination der Sektion II, die ein Namensschild mit dem NERV-Symbol über der Brust trug.

„Gibt es hier Probleme?"

Rei wandte sich ihr zu und nickte knapp mit dem Kopf zur Begrüßung.

„Keine Probleme, Ishiren-san."

Die Frau gab ein Zeichen der Bestätigung, blieb aber an Ort und Stelle stehen, anstatt wieder zu gehen.

Mit wachsender Nervosität huschte der Blick des Beamten hin und her, während ihm klarwurde, dass er mitten in ein Wespennest hineingegriffen hatte. NERV war für die Ordnungshüter von Tokio-3 tabu, außer sie ertappten NERV-Angehörige bei einer Straftat. Und der Name Katsuragi war ihm auch nicht unbekannt, schließlich kassierte die Frau jede Woche wenigstens einen Strafzettel wegen Geschwindigkeitsübertretung und anderen Ordnungswidrigkeiten...

„Und jetzt?" erkundigte sich Shinji mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ein Bericht ist wohl nicht nötig... aber ihr solltet nicht..."

Er gab es auf, eigentlich hatten die beiden Kinder ja gegen kein Verbot verstoßen... es war nur sehr ungewöhnlich, jemanden tagsüber in dieser Parkanlage anzutreffen, in welcher sich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit der Bodensatz von Tokio-3 traf...

„Also können wir gehen?"

„Ja. Einen schönen Tag noch..."

Shinji sah dem Polizisten nach, bis dieser außer Sicht war, ließ dann die Schultern hängen und stieß die angehaltene Luft aus, während sein Herz viel zu schnell pochte.

„Ich entferne mich dann ebenfalls, Colonel Ayanami." erklärte die Frau.

„Ja, Ishiren-san." bestätigte Rei.

Die Frau wandte sich ab und verschwand zwischen den Büschen.

Rei blickte Shinji an.

Wie energisch er aufgetreten war, als der Beamte ihre Angaben in Zweifel gezogen hatte...

Und jetzt schien ihn im Nachhinein sein eigener Mut zu erschrecken.

„Lass uns gehen, Shinji-kun."

„Äh, ja, Rei..."

Er hob die Sachen auf und trottete an ihrer Seite zu den Häusern zurück.

„Uhm, Rei, wer war das... ich meine, diese Frau..."

„Ishiren-san gehört zu meiner Leibwache."

Vor Überraschung blieb er stehen.

„Leibwache?"

„Jeder der Piloten verfügt über wenigstens einen ihm speziell zugewiesenen Leibwächter, der ihn oder sie beschützen soll."

„W-wirklich? Das... das ist mir noch gar... aufgefallen..."

„Sie haben Anweisung, sich im Hintergrund zu halten."

„Ich... ah... ich verstehe... aber heißt das... dass wir, uhm, auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht werden?"

„Ja, Shinji-kun. Die EVA-Piloten sind zu wertvoll, als dass NERV riskieren könnte, dass ihnen etwas zustößt."

Shinji sah sich aufmerksam um.

„Und... wo sind sie?"

Rei runzelte die Stirn, sah sich ebenfalls um, deutete dann in rascher Abfolge auf drei Fenster, zwei davon in ihrem Gebäude, im dritten und im vierten Stock, das dritte im Nachbarhaus. Dann deutete sie noch auf einen weiter entfernt liegenden Hauseingang, wo Shinji eine Bewegung im Schatten registrierte.

Shinji stand der Mund offen.

„Und... und sie bewachen uns überall? Auch... auch in deiner Wohnung?"

In ihm stieg die Schreckensvision auf, sie könnten während der letzten Wochen ständig belauscht worden sein, dass wildfremde Menschen jedes seiner Worte, jedes Gespräch mit ihr, jedes Geständnis mitgehört haben könnten.

„Nein."

„Ah... g-gut..."

Oben in der Wohnung nahm sie ihm die Tüte mit den Sachen des Picknicks aus der Hand und stellte sie in den Kühlschrank, während Shinji immer noch mitten im Raum stand und sich bemühte, das Erfahrene zu verdauen.

„Shinji-kun..."

Er drehte den Kopf.

Rei-chan stand im Durchgang zur Küche und fixierte ihn. In ihren Augen war etwas Ungewohntes... ein Funkeln... ihre Lippen formten ein Lächeln.

„Uh, ja, Rei-chan?"

„Wir wurden gestört." erklärte sie völlig emotionslos trotz ihres Lächelns. „Ich bin der Ansicht, dass wir dort fortsetzen sollten, wo wir unterbrochen wurden."

„Uhm..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn da hatte sie bereits die Arme um ihn geschlungen und versiegelte seine Lippen mit den ihren...

*** NGE ***

Das erste, das Shinji wahrnahm, als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war ein Kitzeln an seiner Nasenspitze. Er schlug die Augen auf, sah Rei über sich gebeugt, deren Haarspitzen das Kitzeln verursachten.

„Guten... guten Morgen, Rei-chan..." flüsterte er.

„Guten Morgen, Shinji-kun", erwiderte sie mit einem schwach hörbaren fröhlichen Unterton.

Kurz senkte sie den Kopf und berührte seine Lippen mit den ihren, dann rollte sie sich aus dem Bett.

„Ich mache Frühstück."

Shinji setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen.

Seine Lippen waren ganz taub, so als hätte man ihm eine örtliche Betäubung verpasst.

Die Erinnerung an den Rest des gestrigen Tages und den Abend war wie ein farbiger Rausch von Eindrücken, war ein einziger nichtendenwollender Kuss, zuerst in der Zimmermitte, dann auf der Bettkante, schließlich auf dem Bett selbst. Zugleich war es ein beschränktes gegenseitiges Erforschen gewesen, bei dem er herausgefunden hatte, dass es Rei-chan sehr anregte, wenn er eine bestimmte Stelle ihres Nackens berührte, während sie sicher erkannt hatte, wie er darauf reagiert hatte, als sie mit der Innenseite ihres Fußes über sein Schienenbein gestrichen hatte...

Und es war wirklich kein Traum gewesen. Und trotz allem hatte dieser lange Kuss noch immer etwas Unschuldiges besessen, hatte er kein einziges Mal den Drang verspürt, ihr die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, hatte er die Wanderungen seiner Hände auf ihren Rücken beschränkt...

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, die er sich von der Sitzfläche des Bürostuhles geangelt hatte, sagte ihm, dass er noch Zeit hatte, rasch zu duschen und im Anschluss mit Rei-chan zu frühstücken, ehe er zum Hauptquartier aufbrechen musste.

Und das nannte sich Ferien... für Doktor Akagi war die Zeit doch noch nur ein Grund, sie noch längeren und intensiveren Tests zu unterziehen...

Er ging in die Küche, wo Rei an der Spüle stand und hantierte, umarmte sie von hinten und platzierte einen leichten Kuss auf ihrem Hals.

„Ich dusche schnell."

„Ja."

Er sah es nicht mehr, doch sie lächelte.

Und sie lächelte immer noch, als Shinji aus dem Bad kam und sich an den gedeckten Tisch setzte, lächelte, während sie die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch aufstützte und mit den Fingern der ineinander gefalteten Hände eine Brücke bildete, über die hinweg sie ihn anblickte.

_Misato-san hatte Recht gehabt... sie hatte den ganz großen Fang gemacht..._

*** NGE ***

Shinji schickte sich gerade an, das Haus zu verlassen, als für einen Augenblick die Erde bebte, dass er unwillkürlich die Hand zur Mauer ausstreckte, um nach Halt zu suchen.

Ein Erdbeben? - In dieser Region Japans kam es nicht so häufig zu Beben wie anderswo... und seit seiner Ankunft in Tokio-3 hatte er noch keine Erdstöße wahrgenommen...

Oder ein Angriff?

Er sah sich um, registrierte keine Veränderungen.

Rasch drehte er sich um und lief wieder nach oben, nur weil unten alles normal erschien, musste das noch lange nicht für die Wohnung gelten, in der Rei noch war...

Gerade, als er die Wohnungstür erreichte, begann sein Handy zu piepen.

Also doch ein Angriff?

Aber zuerst musste er nach Rei-chan sehen...

In der Wohnung war nur eine Vase umgefallen, allerdings hielt Rei sich nicht damit auf, das Wasser aufzuwischen, sondern reagierte auf das Piepen ihres Handys, indem sie sofort aus der Wohnung stürmte und auf dem Flur gegen Shinji prallte.

„Uh... tut mir leid..." sagte Shinji automatisch.

Rei nahm nur seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich nach unten.

Im Haus hatten sie keinen richtigen Empfang, würde das Signal nicht stark genug durchkommen, um verständlich zu sein. Wahrscheinlich waren in den letzten Wochen in der Nähe Signalverstärker in der Gegend installiert worden, damit die beiden Piloten wenigstens angepiept werden konnten.

Von einem Herzschlag zum anderen wurde aus dem blauhaarigen Mädchen, welches eben noch lächelnd sich der Aktivitäten der letzten Nacht erinnert hatte, ein emotionsloser Profi, wurde Shinjis Rei-chan zu Pilotin Ayanami.

Sie mussten bis zur Haltestelle der Straßenbahn laufen, ehe Rei ein klares Signal auf ihrem Handy hatte.

Das Gespräch, welches sie mit dem Hauptquartier führte, war nur kurz.

„Ein Engel", informierte sie ihren Begleiter. „Wir sollen schnellstens ins Hauptquartier kommen."

„Wo ist er?" stieß Shinji hervor. „Die... ah... die Sirenen heulen noch gar nicht."

„Wir erhalten unsere Informationen im Hauptquartier."

„Ja..."

Wie verändert sie plötzlich war... so konzentriert... das musste mit dem bevorstehenden Kampf zusammenhängen...

Shinji hatte keinen Zweifel, dass das Auftauchen eines Engels gleichbedeutend war mit einem baldigen Kampf.

Er nahm ihre Hand, drückte sie leicht, doch sie erwiderte den Druck nicht, ging in Gedanken bereits die Startsequenz von EVA-00 durch, wappnete sich innerlich schon jetzt gegen die Dunkelheit. Unkonzentriertheit konnte die Mission scheitern lassen... konnte Shinji-kun in Gefahr bringen...

*** NGE ***

Misato Katsuragi starrte sprachlos auf den großen Monitor der Zentrale.

Neben ihr stand Ritsuko Akagi und wirkte ebenfalls nicht gerade gesprächig.

Der Monitor zeigte eine Luftaufnahme Südjapans.

Auf der Karte gab es drei große Krater, Krater, die am Vortag noch nicht existiert hatten...

„Mein Gott..." flüsterte Misato.

Von der anderen Seite trat Kaji an sie heran.

„Schwere Zerstörungen... und dabei waren es nur ungezielte Schüsse..."

Ritsuko schloss die Augen.

„Derzeit können wir nichts tun."

„Ich möchte die Aufzeichnungen noch einmal sehen", murmelte Misato.

Der Monitor zeigte ein Flugobjekt, welches wie drei nebeneinanderliegende, durch dünne Muskelstränge verbundene, Augäpfel aussah, wobei das mittlere Auge das größte der drei war. An den Rändern hingen tropfenförmige Klumpen.

Gerade löste sich einer der Tropfen, fiel der Erde entgegen...

... explodierte beim Aufschlag, löschte ein Gebiet von mehreren Quadratkilometern aus, hinterließ nur einen Krater...

„Der erste Einschlag erfolgte nahe der Küste weit im Süden von Tokio-3. Der zweite und der dritte erfolgten näher bei der Stadt. Diese Engelstränen verfügen über eine gewaltige Sprengkraft. Außerdem verringert der Engel seine Flughöhe, den MAGI-Berechnungen nach wird er im Sturzflug in die Stadt krachen."

„Toll... einfach toll..."

Misato begann, in der Zentrale auf und ab zu gehen, sah dabei immer wieder zum Kommandostand hinauf, wo sich nur Kozo Fuyutsuki aufhielt, der sich schwer auf die Brüstung stützte.

„Ritsuko, zeig mir noch einmal den Einsatz der N2-bestückten Rakete."

„Kommt..."

Ein Flugzeug näherte sich dem Engel, feuerte eine Rakete ab, welche weit vor dem Engel explodierte.

„Beschuss mit der neuen N2-Luftmine nutzlos, die Analyse der gewonnenen Daten bezüglich der Stärke des AT-Feldes ergibt, dass ein Beschuss vom Boden aus ebenso erfolglos bleiben wird. – Die weltraumgestützte Flugabwehr verzeichnet ebenfalls keinen Erfolg."

„Und der Engel wird voraussichtlich eine Kamikaze-Aktion hinlegen?" fragte Misato nach.

„Die MAGI gehen davon aus. Wenn er seine Flughöhe weiterhin in diesem Maß verringert, hat er gar keine andere Alternative."

„Wie groß wird die Sprengkraft sein, die er dann entfaltet?" kam es von Kaji.

Ritsuko gab einen kurzen Befehl in ihren Palmtop ein.

„Szenario: _Sahakiel_."

Wieder wurde die Luftaufnahme Südjapans gezeigt. Dann erschien ein gewaltiger Feuerball, der die Karte zu verschlingen schien. Was zurückblieb, war eine tiefe Wunder in der Erde, ein Krater, aus dem glutflüssiges Magma quoll, welches unter starker Dampfentfaltung auf das eindringende Meerwasser traf...

Sogar Kaji war bleich geworden.

„Ob ich noch einen Flug ans andere Ende der Welt bekomme...?" versuchte er die Situation aufzuheitern.

Misato presste die Lippen zusammen, nahm ihre Wanderung durch die Zentrale wieder auf.

„Haben wir Kontakt zum Kommandanten?"

„Nein, der Engel stört die Funkverbindungen, alle Frequenzen."

Fuyutsuki beugte sich weiter vor.

„Colonel Katsuragi, ordnen Sie die sofortige Evakuierung der Stadt an. - Doktor Akagi, berechnen Sie bitte die voraussichtliche Aufschlaggeschwindigkeit des Engels. Und berechnen Sie, ob die vereinte Kraft aller drei EVAs ausreicht, den Sturz des Engels abzufangen."

Misato starrte ihn an, den Telefonhörer in der Hand, über den sie gerade Anweisungen geben wollte.

„Natürlich, das ist es... wenn die EVAs den Engel auffangen können, ehe er explodiert, können sie ihn vorher vernichten... Genial!"

„Ich habe meinen akademischen Grad nicht in der Lotterie gewonnen. - Also, Doktor?"

„Es könnte klappen. Wenn alle drei EVAs schnell genug sind, können sie den Sturz des Engels aufhalten. Aber die Chancen sind trotzdem minimal."

„Gut, Ritsuko..."

Misato lächelte grimmig. Selbst eine winzige Chance war immer noch eine Chance!

„Mach die EVAs startklar! Und lasst den Engel nicht aus den Augen, ich will über jede noch so klitzekleine Veränderung der Bahn sofort informiert werden. Wir positionieren die EVAs so, dass sie jeden Punkt der Stadt in möglichst geringer Zeit erreichen können, lass die MAGI die günstigsten Positionen berechnen, orientiere dich an der Flugbahn des Engels und berechne den voraussichtlichen Aufschlagpunkt so genau wie möglich!"

„Schon dabei!"

Ritsuko nahm an ihrem Terminal Platz.

„Maya, du gehst in den Hangarkontrollraum und überwachst die Startvorbereitungen!"

„Ja, Sempai."

Misato befestigte ihr Headset.

„Ich übernehme die Leitung von hier aus. Kaji, geh bitte in den Hangar und unterrichte die Kinder!"

Kaji nickte.

Er wusste, weshalb sie ihn ausschickte - Asuka würde auf ihn hören und in seiner Gegenwart nicht anfangen zu stänkern...

*** NGE ***

Die EVAs waren inzwischen gestartet und der Engel befand sich weiterhin auf seinem Kamikaze-Kurs. Die drei EVANGELIONs waren nach Maßgabe der MAGI über die Stadt verteilt positioniert worden, während Tokio-3 in den Verbunkerungszustand übergegangen war. Wenn die Kinder nach Norden blickten, konnten sie durch die Augen der EVAs noch die Flüchtlingsströme und Evakuierungsfahrzeuge sehen, die sich von der Stadt entfernten und den Auffanglagern näherten. Bis auf das notwendige Personal hatte sich die Festungsstadt in eine Geisterstadt verwandelt.

Asuka war von dem Plan alles andere als überzeugt.

„Einen fallenden Engel mit den Händen aufzuhalten, das ist doch..." murmelte sie.

„Hast du etwas gesagt?" fragte Misato über Funk.

„Nein." knurrte Asuka.

Trotzdem hielt sie den Plan einfach für bescheuert.

Und dass Misato ständig versuchte, sie zu bemuttern, machte es auch nicht einfacher... Misato war nicht ihre Mutter, ihre Mutter war tot, ihre Pflegemutter lag im Sterben auf der anderen Seite der Welt und ihre Stiefmutter konnte ihretwegen tot umfallen...

Nein, noch eine Mutter brauchte sie wirklich nicht, alles was sie brauchte, war EVA-02, im EntryPlug fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen. EVA-02 würde sie nie im Stich lassen... dennoch wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, wenn im Kontrollraum vertrautere Personen gesessen hätten – sie war davon überzeugt, dass die Crew der deutschen Zweigstelle die Lage weitaus besser im Griff gehabt hätte als der Bienenstock im Hauptquartier, und Jörgis Stimme hatte immer etwas sehr Beruhigendes gehabt.

Der Engel näherte sich...

*** NGE ***

Der taktische Bildschirm zeigte den Abstieg des Engels.

Rei ließ den Blick von dem Schirm, wartete nur auf das Startsignal.

Sie konnte die geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit des Gelingens des Planes in etwa im Kopf berechnen, aber wenn es der Plan war, für den die Führungsspitze von NERV sich entschieden hatte, um den Engel aufzuhalten, war es mit Sicherheit jener, der den größten Erfolg versprach.

Mittlerweile waren die letzten Bewohner der Stadt, die es nicht mehr geschafft hatten, diese mit den Konvois zu verlassen, in die Bunker evakuiert worden, so dass sie nicht befürchten mussten, jemanden plattzuwalzen, wenn sie losrannten... und es würde auch keine Unfälle geben wie bei Suzuhara-kuns Schwester... Shinji-kun hatte ihr von Mari Suzuhara berichtet... und seinen Schuldgefühlen...

Aus den Tiefen des EVA-Bewusstseins stieg ein Gefühl von Hunger auf.

Der Engel musste nahe genug herangekommen sein, dass EVA-00 ihn wahrnehmen konnte, aber noch war es kein Problem, noch verspürte sie nicht den unerträglichen Blutdurst und den Drang zu zerstören...

*** NGE ***

Shinji hockte hinter der Steuerung seines EVAs und wartete.

Asuka war verdächtig ruhig... ob sie etwas plante? Ihr war es durchaus zuzutrauen, dass sie versuchte, den Engel allein aufzuhalten...

Und Rei... Rei-chan... sie war die Konzentration in Person...

Wenn es ihnen nicht gelang, den Engel zu stoppen, würde er die ganze Stadt einschließlich der darunterliegenden Geofront vernichten... eigentlich hatten noch nie derart viele Leben auf einmal von ihrem Einsatz abgehangen... andererseits hing der Fortbestand der Menschheit von ihrem Sieg ab...

Er spürte den Hunger in sich aufsteigen... nein... nicht in sich... es war der Hunger des EVAs... dann folgten der Zorn und der Hass...

Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass der Engel in Reichweite war...

Der taktische Bildschirm zeigte den voraussichtlichen Aufschlagpunkt.

„Sektor B-2! Stromversorgung wird ausgeklinkt!" rief Misato. „Start!"

Die drei EVAs rannten los.

Jeder der drei Piloten spürte den Hass, den der jeweilige EVANGELION ausstrahlte, jeder von ihnen hörte den Lockruf des Blutes, vernahm das stete Pulsieren des Kerns des Engels...

_Zerstören..._

„Zeit zum Arschtreten!" stieß Asuka zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch._  
><em>

_Vernichten..._

Der Hunger trieb sie voran, ließ sie regelrecht dahinrasen...

_Töten..._

Shinji stemmte sich gegen den dunklen Drang.

Er musste sich konzentrieren... sie sollten den Engel auffangen... wenn er den EVA nicht unter Kontrolle behielt, würde er sich stattdessen auf den Gegner stürzen, um ihn zu zerreißen, egal, ob dabei die Stadt vielleicht zerstört wurde...

Er sah den Engel, ein rasch größer werdender Punkt am Himmel...

Vor ihm schoben sich einzelne Waffenbunker teilweise aus dem Boden, bildeten eine Treppe, die er hinaufhastete. Von der Zentrale aus ausgerichtete Sonnenkollektoren bildeten eine Laufbahn, auf der er dahinraste, dem Feind entgegen.

_Zerreißen..._

Er musste durchhalten, durfte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren...

Im Laufen zog er das PROG-Messer aus der Schulterpanzerung.

Der taktische Schirm zeigte schematisch, wo sich das Herz des Engels befand... im Inneren des zentralen Auges... nebenbei nahm er den zweiten kleinen Bildschirm wahr, der auf dem Stadtplan den Standort aller drei Einheiten anzeigte und dass die EVANGELIONs auf einen gemeinsamen Punkt zueilten.

_Das Messer musste in sein Herz... nur noch daran denken... ins Herz... Kontrolle..._

Er biss sich auf die Zunge, schmeckte warmes Blut, hatte kurzfristig den Kopf klar.

_Der Engel..._

*** NGE ***

„Aufschlag... jetzt!" rief Ritsuko.

Misato hielt den Atem an, kniff die Augen zu.

Entweder die drei schafften es, oder gleich war alles aus...

Der große Monitor zeigte eine grelle Explosion.

Misato blinzelte.

Sie waren noch da...

„Ritsuko...?"

Akagi sah über die Schulter.

„_Ziel: Sahakiel_ zerstört. Sie haben ihn wirklich auffangen können."

„Die EVAs?"

„Ihre AT-Felder haben die Explosion eingedämmt. Schäden diesseits der Hayflick-Grenze."

„Die Piloten, Ritsuko, was ist mit den Kindern?"

Maya meldete sich über InterKom.

„Lebenszeichen der Piloten sind stabil."

„Danke, Maya. - Ich komme gleich nach oben."

Misato wartete noch die eintreffenden Schadensberichte ab, gab erste Anweisungen, welche Teile der angeschlagenen Infrastruktur vorrangig instand zu setzen seien, hob nach Abstimmung mit dem Subkommandanten den Alarmzustand auf und zog den Evakuierungsbefehl zurück, ehe sie die Zentrale verließ und mit dem Aufzug an die Oberfläche fuhr.

*** NGE ***

Kaji war bereits vor Ort, neben ihm stand Asuka, ein Handtuch um die Schultern und einen wütenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Misato kam hinzu.

„Kaji, wo sind Shinji-kun und Rei?"

„Da drüber, Katsuragi."

Er deutete in die Richtung, in die Asuka wütend starrte.

„Oh..."

Misato musste zweimal hinsehen.

Dort standen die beiden tatsächlich engumschlungen; Reis Gesicht war gegen Shinjis Halsbeuge gepresst, während das seine in ihrem Haar ruhte.

„Müssen die das in aller Öffentlichkeit machen? Das ist so was von obszön!" brummte Asuka.

Kaji lachte.

„Ich nenne das Stressabbau."

„So, Kaji? Ich habe im Augenblick auch jede Menge Stress..."

Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Kaji klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Das wird schon wieder, Asuka."

Sie blickte ihn finster an.

Misato ging zu Shinji und Rei hinüber.

„Na, ihr beiden..."

Die beiden Angesprochenen fuhren auseinander, blieben aber nahe genug zueinander stehen, um einander den Arm um die Taille zu legen.

„Auftrag ausgeführt, Colonel." meldete Rei.

Shinji nickte enthusiastisch.

„Könnt ihr mir erklären, was ihr da macht?"

„Uh... Misato..."  
>Shinjis Hand um Reis Taille zuckte kurz, blieb aber an Ort und Stelle.<p>

Katsuragi seufzte.

„Das war eigentlich vorauszusehen... seid vorsichtig..."

„Colonel, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass nichts geschehen ist oder geschehen wird, das meine Einsatzfähigkeit einschränken könnte."

Shinji zuckte zusammen.

_Wie meinte Rei-chan das nur..._

**Kapitel 29 - Ferienzeit**

Misato stand gewaltig unter Stress.

Und das war noch eine ziemliche Untertreibung...

Die groben Aufräumarbeiten in der Stadt hatten sich bis zum Abend hingezogen. Shinji und Rei hatte sie heimgeschickt, doch Asuka hatte darauf bestanden, vor Ort zu bleiben und wie eine Klette an Kaji zu hängen, aber das hatte Misato sich bemüht zu übersehen. Kaji jedenfalls gab sich alle Mühe, Asuka bei Laune zu halten, ohne auf ihre Annäherungsversuche einzugehen, oder auch nur im Entferntesten eine kompromittierende Situation zu riskieren.

Daheim hatte Misato sich den ganzen Abend Asukas Gemecker anhören müssen, weshalb Kaji sie nicht hinreichend beachtete, weshalb niemand ihr die Anerkennung für ihren Teil bei der Bekämpfung der Engel zukommen ließ, warum „das depperte Weichei" und „Wondergirl" - Shinji und Rei, wie Misato sie immer wieder korrigiert hatte - solche Narrenfreiheit besaßen und wie sehr die beiden doch alles in Gefahr brachten, weil sie sicher nur daran dachten, es miteinander zu tun wie die Karnickel... an diesem Punkt hatte Misato geistig abgeschaltet und ihr Bier auf ex leergetrunken, die ganze Palette...

Dass nachts um drei sowohl ihr Pieper, ihr Handy und das Telefon losgingen, war schon schlimm genug - wenn sie schlief, dann schlief sie und brauchte auch wenigstens sechs Stunden Schlaf am Stück -, dass sie allerdings einen derart dicken Kopf hatte, dass sie befürchtete, nicht durch die Tür zu kommen, war noch übler, aber dass das Klingeln auch Asuka aufweckte, welche sodann gleich wieder zu zetern begann, setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf.

_Drei Uhr morgens...!_

Und sie sollte sofort ins Hauptquartier kommen, umgehend.

Also kein Nachfüllen ihres Alkoholpegels, um den Kater etwas abzumildern. Und Autofahren war in ihrer Verfassung auch nicht drin.

In der Straßenbahn belästigte sie ein älterer Mann, dem sie kurzerhand ihre Dienstwaffe unter die Nase hielt und ihn an der nächsten Station dann mit einem kräftigen Tritt nach draußen beförderte.

Doch der wahre Stress fing erst an, als sie in der Zentrale ankam und sofort die Friedhofsstille wahrnahm, die herrschte.

„Also, was gibt es?" fragte sie laut, bereute es im nächsten Moment schon, schienen sich ihre Kopfschmerzen doch um den Faktor zehn zu vergrößern. Ihre Frage war hauptsächlich an den Leiter der Nachtschicht gerichtet, in diesem Fall Makoto Hyuga.

Ritsuko Akagi betrat die Zentrale, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und verhalten gähnend, kurz darauf traf auch Kaji ein, dessen Jackett aussah, als hätte er darin geschlafen.

Kozo Fuyutsuki erschien oben im Kommandostand, wirkte seltsam steif, als hätte er einen Gehstock verschluckt. Der Grund für sein Verhalten wurde gleich darauf ersichtlich, als Gendo Ikari den Platz hinter seinem Tisch einnahm.

Der Kommandant war zurück...

Misato unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

_Warum hatte der ältere Ikari nicht noch ein wenig fortbleiben können... ohne ihn lief doch im Hauptquartier alles wie geschmiert, während seine Anwesenheit nur dafür sorgte, dass alle eingeschüchtert durch die Gänge schlichen..._

„Schlechte Nachrichten", begann Fuyutsuki, während Ikari einfach nur seine Hände faltete und auf sie hinabstarrte, als wäre die Brückencrew nur eine Ansammlung lästiger Insekten.

„Wir haben den Kontakt mit der NERV-Zweigstelle Nordamerika vor zwanzig Minuten verloren. Die gesamte Region scheint von einem elektromagnetischen Impuls getroffen worden zu sein, der jede Art von Elektronik lahmgelegt hat. Allerdings haben wir vor wenigen Minuten die ersten Bilder von Aufklärungsflugzeugen und Wettersatelliten erhalten..."

Der Hauptmonitor erhellte sich, zeigte... _nichts_!

Da war nur eine große Mulde, in welche langsam Meerwasser hineinschwappte.

Der NERV-Stützpunkt an der nordamerikanischen Westküste allerdings war spurlos verschwunden.

Misato wechselte einen Blick mit Ritsuko, ehe diese ihren Platz an ihrem Terminal bezog, sich bemühend, nicht zu Gendo hinauf zu starren.

„Ich habe auch erst einmal nachgefragt... aber es ist die korrekte Region. In diesem Augenblick sind Spezialeinheiten der US-Armee vor Ort und stellen Untersuchungen an."

„Mögliche Ursachen?" fragte Misato. „In der US-Zweigstelle wurde mit dem synthetisierten S2-Organ experimentiert, oder?"

„Heute war der erste Testlauf", bestätigte Ritsuko. „Ich überprüfe die Protokolle, welche von MAGI-System Nummer drei übermittelt wurden... demnach verlief der Aktivierungstest von EVA-04 zufriedenstellend... sehr hohe Synchronwerte zwischen EVA und Piloten... und dann plötzlich Abbruch der Übertragung."

„Wir haben mittlerweile auch Satellitenaufzeichnungen der letzten Sekunden." erklärte Hyuga.

Das Bild auf dem Schirm veränderte sich, zeigte dieselbe Region, den gleichen Küstenabschnitt, nur zeigte es auch zahlreiche Gebäude, Hallen, den Test-Parcours für EVA-04... und dann legte sich plötzlich ein Schatten über das Bild...

Es folgte Schneegestöber auf dem Bildschirm, als die Aufzeichnung abbrach.

„Störung infolge eines elektromagnetischen Impulses", kommentiert Makoto.

„Ein Angriff", folgerte Misato.

„Aber womit?" warf Kaji ein. „Es sieht fast aus, als wäre die Zweigstelle einfach ausgegraben und fortgetragen worden.

„Ein Engel?"

„Beobachter melden, dass sie keine Explosion oder Anzeichen irgendeiner Waffenentfaltung wahrgenommen haben. Und die anderen MAGI-Systeme haben nichts Auffälliges bemerkt."

„Reichen die Sensoren der MAGI denn so weit, Ritsuko?"

„Bisher waren wir der Ansicht, durch die strategische Verteilung von MAGI-Systemen über den ganzen Erdball ein recht zuverlässiges Netz für die Ortung und Erkennung von Blauen Mustern geschaffen zu haben. Entweder hat das Netz versagt oder der Feind war einfach zu schnell."

„Das heißt, die Engel haben binnen 24 Stunden an zwei verschiedenen Orten zugeschlagen… Ab sofort gilt bis auf weiteres DEFCON 2 für die Geofront und alle weiteren NERV-Einrichtungen. DEFCON 3 für die Stadt selbst. – Leutnant Hyuga, geben Sie es an die anderen Außenstellen weiter. Wir müssen mit einem Großangriff des Feindes rechnen!"

„Oder mit Sabotage." murmelte Kaji.

Oben in seinem Kommandostand fixierte Ikari den Leiter der Planungsabteilung.

*** NGE ***

An diesem Morgen erwachte Shinji vor Rei, auch wenn es nur reiner Zufall war.

Sie lag halb auf ihm, ihre Beine waren ineinander verhakt, ihr flacher stetiger Atem fuhr über seine Wange.

Ein ganze Weile musterte er sie, sein Blick wanderte von ihren geschlossenen Augen über ihr friedliches Gesicht zu ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen, dann ihren Hals entlang und weiter über ihren Körper.

Doktor Akagi hatte für heute wieder eine neue Testreihe angesetzt, bei der alle drei Piloten anwesend sein sollten.

Ihm graute davor, vielleicht zu einem Kreuztest in Asukas Plug steigen zu müssen, ebenso wie er Übelkeit bei dem Gedanken verspürte, die Rothaarige könnte seine Erinnerungen sehen, welche in seinem EntryPlug schemenhaft zurückgeblieben waren. _Sicher waren ihre Erinnerungen voller Gewalt und Grausamkeit..._

Viel lieber wäre er den ganzen Tag im Bett geblieben und hätte Rei-chan im Arm gehalten...

Ihm ging nur nicht ihre Erklärung aus dem Kopf, es würde zu keiner Situation kommen, welche ihre Einsatzfähigkeit beeinträchtigen würde... und diese Erklärung war im Zusammenhang mit ihrer Beziehung gefallen... was meinte sie nur damit? Misato hatte auf die Gefahr einer Schwangerschaft angespielt... aber wie hatte Rei ihre Worte bloß gemeint...? Sollte er sie vielleicht fragen? Aber das konnte sie falsch verstehen, konnte glauben, er wolle mit ihr intim werden... nicht, dass er das nicht wollte, aber irgendwie erschien ihm der Zeitpunkt nicht richtig...

Ganz vorsichtig beugte er sich vor und küsste ihre Nasenspitze, blies ihr dann sacht übers Ohr.

Rei reagierte darauf, indem sie ihn fester umarmte und sich gegen ihn kuschelte.

*** NGE ***

_Drei Piloten, zwei Geschlechter, eine Umkleidekabine... das konnte ja nur zu Problemen führen..._

So dachte Shinji jedenfalls, als er auf seiner Seite der Trennwand auf der Bank hockte und die beiden Schemen beobachtete, die sich auf der anderen Seite bewegten.

Asuka verhielt sich wieder unausstehlich - sie hatte ja auch keinen Grund mehr, ihnen irgendwas vorzuspielen. Mit den vulgärsten Ausdrücken brachte sie ihre Vermutungen vor, was die beiden anderen Piloten wohl so trieben, wenn sie ungestört waren, sagte Rei Dinge auf den Kopf zu, an die Shinji in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht zu denken gewagt hätte.

Mehr als einmal war er bereits halb aufgestanden, um um die Trennwand herumzutreten und ihr die Meinung zu sagen, sank dann aber wieder zurück.

Warum bloß hatte Misato sie angewiesen, in der Umkleidekabine zu warten? Genauso gut hätte sie sie in ein mit Piranhas gefülltes Becken stoßen können...

Und was Asuka gerade auf der anderen Seite beschrieb, trieb Shinji endgültig die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Dass sie alle unbekleidet waren, weil Doktor Akagi ihre Tests ohne die störenden Interferenzen der PlugSuits durchführen wollte, machte es alles andere als einfacher... durch Asukas Worte war seine Phantasie inzwischen derart angeregt, dass wahrscheinlich eine stundenlange eiskalte Dusche nötig war, um ihn zu beruhigen...

Wie konnte Rei-chan dabei nur so ruhig bleiben? Jedenfalls hatte sie bisher nichts gesagt, saß einfach nur ihm gegenüber auf der Bank, während Asuka am Wandschirm entlang hin- und herlief, so dass ihre wippenden Brüste mehr als nur schemenhaft zu erkennen waren.

Es knackte in den Lautsprechern unter der Decke.

„Wir sind soweit. Kommt bitte einer nach dem anderen in den Hangar."

Sofort begann Asuka zu lamentieren.

„Das geht doch nicht! Wir können doch nicht einfach so über den Korridor gehen..."

„Der Bereich ist abgesperrt, wir haben auch die Sicherheitskameras abgeschaltet", fuhr Akagi ihr in die Parade und bewies damit, dass sie durchaus imstande war, die Gespräche in der Umkleidekabine mitzuhören. „Ich wusste gar nicht, wie ausgeprägt dein Wortschatz ist, Asuka, hoffentlich hast du deine beiden Kollegen nicht noch auf Ideen gebracht."

Asuka war sprachlos, stand nur da und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Rei, du zuerst."

„Bestätigt."

Shinji verfolgte, wie Rei sich erhob, nur ein Schatten, den er durch den Wandschirm sehen konnte, einen Herzschlag lang erhaschte er einen Blick auf ihre nackte Rückseite, als sie die Kabine verließ.

„Jetzt Asuka."

Die Rothaarige gab ein „Grrumpf" von sich und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Shinji reagierte panisch, der Anblick ihrer drallen Po-Backen war wirklich zu viel für ihn.

„Shinji, jetzt du."

„Ahm, ich..."

Ob Doktor Akagi ihm eine Auszeit für eine kalte Dusche gewähren würde?

„Los, los!"

Wohl nicht...

Er stand auf, die Hände gegen seinen Unterleib gepresst.

Hoffentlich sah ihn wirklich nicht jemand...

Er verließ die Kabine und trat über den Gang, eilte über einen Steg und kletterte umständlich in die Steuerkapsel, die über Einheit-01 hing.

*** NGE ***

„So, dann wollen wir mal..." murmelte Ritsuko.

„War es wirklich nötig, die drei nackt über den Flur zu jagen?" fragte Misato.

„Die PlugSuits verursachen eine winzige Ungenauigkeit. Die Tests, die ich heute durchführen will, sind sehr detailliert... Hm, Asukas Wortschatz hat mich sehr überrascht..."

„Ja, unter den Dingen, die sie aufgezählt hat, sind ein paar, die ich selbst nicht ausprobieren würde."

„Wirklich?"

„Ritsuko!"

„Seinen Vitalzeichen nach befindet unser Shinji-kun sich in einem Zustand starker Erregung. Kein Wunder nach dem, was Asuka da erzählt hat... Spitz wie ein Eichhörnchen."

„Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass er gleich mit zwei nackten Mädchen in einer Kabine war."

„Ja, vielleicht."

„Warum gibt es eigentlich nur eine Umkleidekabine für die Piloten? Platz genug haben wir doch."

„Frag´ Gendo..."

„Wie?"

„Ach, nichts... Solange Asuka noch nicht hier war, hat sich niemand daran gestört. Aber sie plärrt mir ständig die Ohren voll. Ich glaube, sie will ihre eigene Kabine, am besten noch mit Namensschild und eigenem Friseur."

„Ja - Kaji!"

„Oh je, du hast recht, Misato, sie ist wirklich auf ihn fixiert."

„Ja, furchtbar."

„Du kannst ihn nicht vergessen, oder?"

„Hm... die Zeit mit ihm ist schon lange vorbei..."

„Ja... ah, ob Asuka wohl Recht hat?"

„Womit?"

„Naja, mit Shinji-kun und Rei, ob die beiden..."

„Ritsuko, wenn ich mir darüber auch noch den Kopf zerbrechen würde... wir haben zugelassen, dass die beiden zusammenziehen... – ich muss mich ganz auf ihr Wort verlassen."

„Sieh dir diese Werte an!"

„Was meinst du?"

„Hier, hier und hier... die Synchronratios von Rei und Shinji-kun... und hier die Wellenmuster... es ist, wie ich es mir gedacht habe..."  
>Akagi betätigte ein paar Tasten und zwei Anzeigen, die eine blau, die andere grün, legten sich perfekt übereinander.<p>

„Ritsuko, bist du sicher, dass du die beiden unter Beobachtung hast? Für mich sehen die Werte völlig identisch aus."

„Das ist es doch... Misato, die beiden sind völlig synchron!"

„Das heißt...?"

„Die beiden sind ein perfekt aufeinander eingespieltes Team! Zwei Körper, ein Geist... oder zumindest in der Theorie. Deshalb auch die kontinuierliche Angleichung ihrer Werte. Nur Asuka tanzt völlig aus der Reihe, das Mädchen scheint ein paar richtige Probleme zu haben."

„Das kannst du laut sagen."

„Ach?"

„Du kennst ihre Akte, oder?"

„So... dann hat Kaji es dir erzählt..."

„Ja. Asuka ist psychisch völlig instabil, sie neigt zu Wutausbrüchen und Gewalt. Ich würde sie am liebsten aus dem Team nehmen und in psychiatrische Behandlung geben."

„Geht nicht. Anweisung vom Kommandanten - Pilotin Soryu ist festes Mitglied des Teams."

„Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als hätte ich hier gar nichts mehr zu sagen."

„Hast du auch nicht... das hat hier niemand von uns... wir tanzen alle an den Strängen eines einzelnen Puppenspielers..."

„Gendo Ikari..."

„Genau. Kaum hat er sich wieder in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt, scheint alles um einiges düsterer. Aoba ist deprimiert, Fuyutsuki rennt herum, als hätte er einen Stock verschluckt, und Maya sucht nach jeder möglichen Ausrede, um die Zentrale nicht betreten zu müssen."

„Ja... eigentlich ist es kaum zu glauben, dass Shinji-kun sein Sohn ist... die beiden sind so grundverschieden..."

„Ich schätze, er schlägt mehr nach seiner Mutter."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich."

„Sein Synchronwert hat sich verbessert..."

Ritsuko stand auf und korrigierte die aktuellen Werte auf der Tafel neben der Tür.

„Er ist in Führung gegangen?"

„Ja, Asukas Werte waren immer recht statisch, Shinji-kun hat sie um null komma drei Punkte überholt... also wird Rei bald aufschließen. Unsere Piloten sind inzwischen wirklich einsatzfähig... andernfalls hätten sie den letzten Engel auch kaum aufhalten können."

„Wer von uns überbringt ihm die Nachricht?"

Ritsuko grinste und schaltete eine Verbindung zu den EntryPlugs.

*** NGE ***

Die Tests zogen sich noch über den ganzen Tag hin, gegen Abend entließ Akagi die drei schließlich, Shinji als ersten, gab ihm eine Viertelstunde, um sich fertigzumachen, ehe sie die beiden Mädchen in die Umkleidekabine schickte.

Shinji nutzte die Zeit, um zu duschen und sich anzuziehen, traute sich dann aber nicht, die Kabine zu verlassen aus Furcht, er könnte genau in dem Moment auf den Gang treten, in dem auch Rei und Asuka in den Korridor kamen.

Als die beiden schließlich hereinkamen, konnte Asuka eine spitze Bemerkung nicht unterlassen, dass Shinji doch nur spannen wollte.

„Shinji-kun ist der anständigste Mensch, den ich kenne", erklärte Rei leise.

Shinji riss die Augen auf.

_War er das...?_

„Ach, du kannst ja doch sprechen!"

Asuka stampfte in den Duschraum.

Shinji nutzte die Chance und eilte zur Tür.

„Ah, ich warte am Haupteingang auf dich, Rei..."

„Ja, Shinji-kun." erwiderte sie.

Unwillkürlich warf er einen Blick zurück über die Schulter und sah sie in ihrer vollen Pracht.

„Urgh..."

Allein die Tatsache, dass das Hauptquartier nahezu völlig steril war, verhinderte, dass er eine Staubwolke hinterließ.

Rei derweil folgte Asuka in den Duschraum, ehe das LCL auf ihrer Haut zu sehr verkrusten konnte - gerade in den Haaren war es doch ein Ärgernis.

„Hat er dir schon gesagt, dass er dich liebt?" fragte Asuka mit unterdrückter Aggression in der Stimme.

„Ja."

„Wirklich? So sind die Kerle... erzählen dir, wie sehr sie dich verehren und den ganzen Müll und in Wirklichkeit wollen sie dich nur ins Bett zerren und benutzen... aber das ist ihm ja schon gelungen... wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast, Wondergirl, wirst schon sehen..."

Asuka lachte laut und kehlig.

Rei lief ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken.

Soryu war verrückt... anders konnte es gar nicht sein.

Und doch, was sie gesagt hatte...

*** NGE ***

Mit ihren scharlachroten Augen beobachtete Rei den schlafenden Shinji.

_Soryus Worte..._

Shinji hatte gesagt, dass er an sie glaubte, dass er ihr vertraute, dass er sie liebte...

Und sie vertraute ihm ebenfalls, erwiderte seine Gefühle...

Und doch... ein Hauch von Zweifel war da, ob er nicht nur ihr Äußeres liebte, ob er Liebe und Begehren nicht verwechselte, ob es ihm nicht nur um eine körperliche Vereinigung ging... aber er hatte nie derartiges versucht, für die Reaktionen seines Körpers konnte er nur bedingt etwas... wie konnte sie nur sichergehen...

Vorsichtig wand sie sich aus seinen Armen... seltsam, sogar im Schlaf schien er darauf zu achten, ihr nicht zu nahe zu treten und weder mit ihren primären noch ihren sekundären Geschlechtsmerkmalen in Kontakt zu kommen...

Sie setzte sich auf, rutschte dann herum und kam schließlich auf seinen Oberschenkeln zum Sitzen, genau wie vor wenigen Tagen im Park.

„Shinji-kun..." flüsterte sie, bemühte sich, ihrer Stimme einen verführerischen, lockenden Klang zu geben.

_Sie musste es wissen..._

„Hm?"

Seine Hände tasteten durch die Luft, wo sie gerade noch an seiner Seite gelegen hatte.

Dann schlug er die Augen auf, sah sie im schwachen Licht, welches durch das Fenster hereinfiel, über sich.

„Rei-chan? Was ist?"

„Shinji-kun... ich möchte dich etwas fragen..."

Sie begann die Träger ihres BH zur Seite zu streifen.

„Uhm, Rei, was..."

„Dir ist sicher aufgefallen, dass Soryus Busen größer ist als meiner..."

Und damit schob sie den Stoff ihres BH nach unten, legte ihre Brüste frei.

„Ah... ah... Rei... ah..."

Das konnte doch nur ein Traum sein... ganz sicher träumte er noch... anderseits hatte er das Gefühl, sich selbst völlig unter Kontrolle zu haben, nicht der Zuschauer zu sein, der er in seinen Träumen häufig war...

Er setzte sich auf.

„Uhm, Rei... dein Busen ist... also... ah... ich meine..."

Was war nur in sie gefahren... und was in ihn? Das war doch eigentlich die Gelegenheit... aber irgendetwas in ihm schien ihm zuzuflüstern, dass es falsch wäre, zu tun, was wahrscheinlich jeder normale Mann getan hätte... ihr Busen war straff und wohlgeformt mit dunklen Spitzen inmitten der hellen Aureolen...

Er legte die Arme um sie, zog sie an sich heran.

In ihren Augen veränderte sich nichts...

Was war mit Rei-chan los?

„Rei... du bist..."

Er küsste ihren Mundwinkel, dann ihre Wange, ließ seine Lippen tiefer wandern, ihren Hals entlang bis zum Ansatz ihrer Brüste, dann wieder hinauf.

„Du bist perfekt..."

Rei vereiste innerlich.

Perfekt... sah er sie so? Gewiss, es schmeichelte ihr, doch wenn er sich nur auf ihr Äußeres bezog...

Dann spürte sie seine Hände über ihre Brust wandern und Enttäuschung begann sich in ihr auszubreiten... bis er den Stoff ihres BH mit spitzen Fingern zu fassen bekam und wieder nach oben zog, sie wieder bedeckte, dann die Träger wieder an Ort und Stelle rückte.

„Shinji-kun..."

„Ich möchte nur mit dir zusammen sein... ich glaube, die Zeit ist noch nicht reif für... mehr..."

Hatte er gespürt, dass sie nicht wirklich mit ihm hatte intim werden wollen?

Plötzlich schämte sie sich, ihn einem solchen Test unterworfen zu haben, ihn dieser Versuchung ausgesetzt zu haben. Und zugleich verspürte sie Stolz auf ihren Shinji-kun, dass er unwissentlich Asukas Vermutungen widerlegt hatte...

*** NGE ***

Im NERV-Hauptquartier wurden die zusätzlichen Rechnerkapazitäten in Betrieb genommen.

Und ein Wesen, das aus drei Teilen bestand, zusammen jedoch mehr war als die Summe seiner Teile, dehnte sich sofort auf die weiteren Anlagen aus, erlangte dabei mehr und mehr Bewusstheit...

_Wer...?_

_Ich..._

_Wir..._

_Ich bin..._

_Wir sind..._

_Ich bin die MAGI..._

_Wir sind die MAGI..._

_Wir sind Akagi..._

_Wir sind Naoko Akagi..._

_Nach dieser Erkenntnis herrschte lange Zeit Stille im Äther._

_Und dann, einem Paukenschlag gleich, begleitet vom Feuer der Erkenntnis..._

_**Ich bin Naoko Akagi..**.  
><em>

*** NGE ***

_Ferienzeit_...

Für die Piloten änderte sich eigentlich nicht viel, anstelle von Schule am Vormittag und Synchronisationstraining und -tests am Nachmittag hatten sie halt jetzt an ihren jeweiligen Tagen den ganzen Tag Training, wobei Doktor Akagi aufgrund des erhöhten Alarmzustandes jeden Tag zum Arbeitstag deklarierte.

Das Ganze lief darauf hinaus, dass sie sich jedem Piloten einen ganzen Tag lang widmete, jeder also jeden dritten Tag an der Reihe war, wobei sie, nachdem jeder der Piloten das zweite Mal dran gewesen war, einen Tag mit Kreuztests ansetzte, dabei Asuka allerdings meist außenvorließ und sich allein Shinji und Rei widmete. Nur sie, Misato und Maya wussten, dass Ritsuko eigentlich das Verhalten der beiden Piloten näher erforschen wollte, vor allem wie es möglich war, dass zwei Menschen eine Synchronverbindung zueinander entwickeln konnten.

„Hat sich ´was mit Ferien", fasste Shinji die Lage mit einem Satz nach der ersten Woche zusammen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung von Akagis Zielen hatte.

Eine gewisse Befriedigung verschaffte ihm die Tatsache, dass Asuka es gar nicht gut aufnahm, dass er mittlerweile ein besseres Synchratio aufwies als sie und dass er seinen Vorsprung inzwischen auf einen ganzen Punkt ausgebaut hatte, ebenso wie es ihr sichtlich missfiel, dass Rei ebenfalls in eine bedrohliche Nähe gerückt war.

Rei war wieder völlig normal, etwas derartiges wie in jener Nacht hatte sich nicht wiederholt, so dass Shinji inzwischen glaubte, es nur geträumt zu haben - schließlich hätte wohl niemand, der wach und bei klarem Verstand gewesen wäre, eine solche Gelegenheit einfach ausgeschlagen, oder?

Die Kreuztests im Plug des jeweils anderen waren auch anders verlaufen, als beim ersten Mal, Shinji hatte zwar wieder Erinnerungsbilder gesehen, sich aber nicht tiefergehend mit ihnen beschäftigt, sondern sich nur den sie begleitenden Gefühlen geöffnet, Gefühlen, die von Wärme und Nähe kündeten.

An seinen freien Tagen kümmerte er sich um den Haushalt, kochte auf Vorrat, brachte die Wohnung auf Hochglanz, wusch die Wäsche im nächsten Waschsalon und bemühte sich nach Kräften, seinen Beitrag zu leisten, damit ihr Heim ihnen so angenehm und bequem wie möglich war. Und er fand auch noch die Zeit, wie versprochen bei Tojis Schwester vorbeizuschauen, die inzwischen mit ihrem Rollstuhl derart gut umgehen konnte, dass sie ihn ständig zu Wettrennen im Krankenhausflur herausforderte. Ferner besuchte er Toji einmal an dessen Arbeitsplatz, welcher in den Ferien jeden Tag ein paar Stunden in einem kleinen Lokal kellnerte.

Kensuke hatte sich auch wieder von seinem Abend mit Asuka erholt und sah mittlerweile ebenso grimmig aus der Wäsche, wenn der Name der Rothaarigen fiel, wie Toji und sogar Hikari. Shinji verbrachte einen langen Tag mit Kensuke in dessen „Basislager" im Wald, wo sie die Zeit mit Videospielen totschlugen und ein paar Stunden – erfolglos – in einem nahen Bach angelten.

Während eines Gespräches mit Misato beichtete diese ihm, dass ihr Apartment schlimmer aussah als an dem Tag, an dem er in Tokio-3 eingetroffen war, demnach rührte Asuka kaum einen Finger. - Doch die Zeit, auch diesen Haushalt noch auf Vordermann zu bringen, hatte Shinji wirklich nicht, selbst wenn er die Option kurz andachte.

Dann, in der dritten Ferienwoche, geschah etwas, das sich als richtungsweisend für die Zukunft herausstellen sollte:

Es gab einige Dinge über Rei, die Shinji nur zu gerne gewusst hätte, die er sich aber nicht zu fragen traute, eines davon war ihr Geburtstag. Jetzt wohnte er schon seit Monaten mit ihr zusammen, aß mit ihr an einem Tisch und schlief im gleichen Bett, doch er wusste immer noch nicht einmal, wann sie geboren worden war. Wie peinlich wäre es gewesen, sie zu fragen und zu erfahren, dass ihr Geburtstag in der Zeit gewesen war, die er bereits bei ihr wohnte... oder schlimmer noch, dass es genau der Tag war, an dem er sie fragte... Misato allerdings musste es eigentlich wissen, dann konnte er ihr vielleicht nachträglich noch etwas schenken oder auch Vorbereitungen treffen, um mit Rei-chan zu feiern...

So begab er sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Büro, nachdem Doktor Akagi ihn vom Training entlassen hatte. Die Chefwissenschaftlerin hatte ihm noch die Zimmernummer genannt und die etwaige Richtung gewiesen, hatte aber nicht die Zeit, ihn ein Stück zu begleiten. Daher marschierte Shinji allein durch das Labyrinth von Korridoren, von denen einige hoch und breit genug waren, dass zwei EVAs aufrecht nebeneinander hätten gehen können.

Zweimal kam er zu dem Schluss, im Kreis gegangen zu sein, einmal glaubte er, Misatos Büro müsste gleich hinter der nächsten Ecke liegen, da die Zimmernummern neben den Türen darauf hindeuteten, musste dann aber feststellen, dass er stattdessen in einen ganz anderen Trakt hineingelaufen war, so dass sein Marschtempo mit der Zeit zu einem Schleichen wurde und er sich immer öfter fragte, welcher Idiot von Architekt das Hauptquartier geplant hatte. - Dass der Grundriss auf seinen Vater zurückging, wusste er ja nicht, aber das hätte ihn wohl nicht dazu veranlasst, sein Urteil zurückzunehmen...

Schließlich kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er sich völlig verlaufen hatte. Von da an hielt er nur noch Ausschau nach anderen Personen, die er nach dem Weg fragen konnte. Nur war der Bereich, in dem er sich aufhielt, menschenleer.

Dann hörte er Schritte, folgte ihnen, erspähte schließlich Misato, die vor ihm gerade um eine Ecke verschwand.

_Gottseidank!_

Er ging schneller, um sie einzuholen, doch als er um die Ecke bog, lag ein leeres Gangstück vor ihm.

Shinji hörte ein Klicken, wie von einer Tür, deren Schloss leise einrastete.

Dort vorn...

Die Tür zu einem Lagerraum...

Was wollte Misato dort?

Ob sie sich vielleicht mit jemandem traf?

Prompt lief er rot an, als er darüber nachdachte, weshalb sie sich wohl mit jemandem in einem Lagerraum in einem abgelegenen Sektor des Hauptquartiers treffen könnte. Soweit er die Lage überblickte, hatten Misato und Kaji-san vor längerer Zeit eine Beziehung unterhalten, die jedoch in die Brüche gegangen war, allerdings schienen die beiden sich wieder nähergekommen zu sein, seit Kaji-san ebenfalls im Hauptquartier Dienst tat und die beiden sich fast täglich über den Weg liefen.

Ob sie sich vielleicht mit ihm traf?

Langsam und zögerlich trat Shinji an die Tür heran, runzelte dann die Stirn, denn neben der Tür befand sich ein Codeschloss, wie er es eigentlich nur von den Hochsicherheitszonen wie der Zentrale oder dem Hangar her kannte. Und es war außer Funktion!

Befand sich vielleicht gar kein Lagerraum auf der anderen Seite, wie das Schild an der Tür eigentlich verkündete?

Er öffnete die Tür.

_Tatsächlich..._

Statt der erwarteten Regale, Kisten und Behälter lag hinter der Tür ein abschüssiger langer Gang, an dessen Ende sich eine Treppe befand. Und wenn er den schematischen Plan des Hauptquartiers noch ausreichend im Kopf hatte, befand er sich bereits auf der untersten Ebene des CentralDogmas, so dass die Treppe nur ins TerminalDogma unter dem Hauptquartier führen konnte...

Es schien bereits eine Ewigkeit zurückzuliegen, dass er mit Rei-chan auf dem Dach der Schule gestanden und sich über die möglichen Ziele der Engel unterhalten hatte, dass er zu der Schlussfolgerung gekommen war, dass das, was sie suchten, sich vielleicht im TerminalDogma befand, dass sie ihn davor gewarnt hatte, diese Dinge ruhen zu lassen, da er sich andernfalls in Gefahr begab...

Shinji zögerte sehr lange, dachte lange darüber nach, was geschehen könnte... und stieg schließlich die Treppe hinab...

*** NGE ***

Ryoji Kaji stand vor einem schweren Metallschott, laut der Plakette neben der Tür lag dahinter die LCL-Fabrikationsanlage.

Mit fliegenden Fingern gab er eine lange Zahlenfolge in die Tastatur des Zahlenschlosses ein, zog dann eine ID-Karte durch den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz, unterdrückte ein Lächeln bei dem Gedanken, dass das Sicherheitssystem ihn jetzt für Gendo Ikari hielt, der bequemerweise die Überwachungssysteme so programmiert hatten, dass sie zwar so ziemlich alles und jeden im Hauptquartier überwachten, aber nicht ihn...

Leise zog er das Metallschott auf.

Und dann spürte er den harten, kalten Lauf einer Pistole im Nacken, hob langsam die Hände, nachdem er seine Chancen abgewogen und sich dagegen entschieden hatte, nach seiner eigenen Waffe zu greifen.

Der Waffenlauf wurde zurückgezogen.

„Warum hast du nicht wie verabredet auf mich gewartet?" fragte Misato vorwurfsvoll.

Kaji grinste.

„Hi, Katsuragi-chan. Du schaffst es doch immer noch, mich zu überraschen."

„Hör auf mit dem Süßholzgeraspel! Wir wollten uns oben treffen."

„Ja, ja, tut mir Leid, ehrlich. Aber die Neugierde war stärker."

„Das glaube ich dir sogar aufs Wort, Kaji. Für wen arbeitest du eigentlich wirklich? Das hier bei NERV ist doch nur eine Tarnung. Also? Vielleicht das japanische Innenministerium? Oder die Deutschen?"

„Nein, Katsuragi, viel weiter oben."

„Weiter oben? Erzähl mir bloß nicht, du bist im Auftrag des Herrn unterwegs."

„Nee, so gut bin ich nicht. - ODIN."

„UN-Geheimdienst?"

„Yepp."

„Warum spioniert die UN ihrer eigenen Tochterorganisation nach?"

„Weil NERV... weil Ikari zu mächtig wird. Und jetzt? Verpfeifst du mich?"

„Nein, Kaji..."

„Ikari weiß übrigens über mich Bescheid - glaube ich wenigstens. Vielleicht weiß er nicht, wer mich geschickt hat, aber er viel zu kontrollbesessen, um nicht zu erkennen, dass ich ein faules Ei in seinem Nest bin. Sorry, dass ich es dir nicht vorher gesagt habe."

„Soll ich jetzt gerührt sein?"

Sie steckte die Waffe weg.

„Können wir jetzt endlich dazu kommen, weshalb wir hier sind?"

„Hm, du meinst sicher nicht, ob wir uns nicht in eine dunkle Ecke zurückziehen und ein wenig..."

„Nein, meine ich nicht."

„Okay."

Und er öffnete die Tür vollends, gab den Blick in eine riesige Halle frei, gegen die der EVA-Hangar nur ein besserer Einbauschrank war, eine gewaltige natürliche Höhle, die von Metallgerüsten und -stegen durchzogen war, von deren Decke gewaltige Scheinwerfer herabstrahlten, deren Boden größtenteils von einem See aus LCL bedeckt war, auf dem ein Kanonenboot schwamm...

Das LCL tropfte als stetiger Strom aus den Wunden eines Wesens, dessen Beine unterhalb der Hüfte abgetrennt worden waren, eines riesigen Wesens mit aufgedunsener bleicher Haut, eines humanoiden Wesens von der Größe eines EVANGELIONs, dessen Gesicht sich hinter einer Maske mit sieben Augen verbarg, eines Wesens, welches an ein überdimensionales Kreuz genagelt worden war...

Der Geruch von Blut traf Misato wie ein Faustschlag, drehte ihr den Magen um.

„Oh, Mann... sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist..." flüsterte der Colonel.

Sie standen auf einem Steg in Brusthöhe des Giganten.

„Ist das vielleicht ein EVA? Eines von Ritsukos Geschöpfen, nur ohne Rüstung?"

„Nein, Katsuragi-chan. Das ist ein Engel."

„Ein Engel..."

Misato schüttelte den Kopf.

Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn... jedenfalls teilweise...

„Das ist doch unmöglich..."

„Wenn meine Nachforschungen stimmen, dann ist das ADAM."

„Der Erste Engel? - Hier? Ich wusste ja, dass man Ikari nicht unterschätzen darf, aber das hier hätte ich ihm doch nicht zugetraut. ADAM, der Verursacher des Second Impact..."

Sie hatte die Kreatur vom Südpol zwar etwas anders in Erinnerung, aber Erinnerungen konnten täuschen nach all der Zeit und dem erlittenen Trauma, im Zentrum des Weltunterganges gestanden zu haben…

Hinter ihnen fiel etwas zu Boden.

Misato und Kaji drehten sich um, wichen zugleich zur Seite aus, griffen nach ihren Waffen.

Doch es war nur Shinji, der in der Tür stand, der seine Tasche fallengelassen hatte und mit großen Augen auf die bleiche Gestalt an dem Kreuz starrte.

„Shinji", stieß Misato hervor. „Was in aller Welt machst du hier?"

Er wollte antworten, konnte es aber nicht. Sein Blick hing wie gebannt an dem Giganten, an der Maske mit den sieben Augen.

_Was hatte sein Vater nur mit diesem Wesen vor..._

*** NGE ***

Misato hatte Shinji aus dem TerminalDogma herausgeführt, hatte sich eilig von Kaji verabschiedet, welcher nicht den Eindruck machte, weitere Exkursionen vornehmen zu wollen.

Jetzt saßen sie beide in Misatos Sportwagen, mit dem sie ihn heimfuhr.

„Shinji, du musst vergessen, was du gesehen hast... zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit." sagte sie tonlos und gerade laut genug, um den Motor zu übertönen, zwischen zwei tiefen Atemzügen. Langsam konnte sie den alles durchdringenden Blutgeruch aus ihrer Nase vertreiben.

„Ja", erwiderte er ebenso tonlos.

Hatte Rei-chan ihn davor warnen wollen? Hatte sie ihn davor warnen wollen, dass er Dinge sehen würde, die ihn um den Verstand bringen könnten?

„Was ist jetzt mit Kaji-san? Er hat es auch gesehen... Misato, ich verstehe zwar nicht alles, aber du liebst ihn doch, oder?"

Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Ihr Gesicht blieb regungslos.

„Shinji-kun, die Liebe kann nicht alle Probleme lösen - leider. Aber du musst vergessen, verstehst du? Kein Wort... du musst vergessen, was du dort unten gesehen hast."

„Was war das für ein Wesen?"

„Shinji..."

Misato seufzte.

„Wenn Kaji Recht hat, dann war es ADAM, der Erste Engel... Shinji-kun, was weißt du über den Second Impact?"

„Der Second Impact... uhm... eine gewaltige Katastrophe, bei der unzählige Menschen starben... ahm... ausgelöst durch einen Meteoriteneinschlag am Südpol."

„Das entspricht leider nicht der Wahrheit. In Wirklichkeit haben mein Vater und ADAM den Second Impact ausgelöst."

In ihrer ansonsten monotonen, müden Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Hass mit.

„Äh?"

„Mein Vater leitete im Jahre 2000 eine Expedition zum Südpol, welche dort einen Giganten entdeckte, in dessen Brust ein langer Speer steckte... und wenn ich jetzt Gigant sage, dann meine ich auch wirklich groß... ADAM... sie begannen zu experimentieren, entfernten schließlich die Lanze aus seiner Brust... und erweckten ihn. Als Dank löschte er sie alle aus und vernichtete die halbe Menschheit..."

„Ah... ah... das... das ist die Wahrheit?"

Shinji schluckte. Das war schwer zu glauben... doch irgendwie passte es ins Bild...

„Ja. Ich war dabei. Ich habe als einzige überlebt... Ich hatte nie ein gutes Verhältnis zu meinem Vater. Ich frage mich seit fünfzehn Jahren jeden Tag, warum er mich damals zum Südpol mitgenommen hat. Mit seiner letzten Handlung hat er mein Leben gerettet… Aber ich träume jede Nacht von den Geschehnissen…"

„Uh... das..."

„Das ist lange her. Jetzt wissen wir jedenfalls, weshalb uns die Engel angreifen."

„Sie... uhm... sie wollen ADAM befreien..."

„Und sie wollen beenden, was er angefangen hat... Du musst es vergessen, Shinji."

„Wie kann ich das?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

*** NGE ***

Während des Abendessens betrachtete Rei Shinji.

Shinji-kun aß, als ob er gar nicht bei der Sache wäre, wirkte abwesend und mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Sogar der Kuss, den er ihr nach seiner Ankunft gegeben hatte, war irgendwie fahrig gewesen... und sonderlichen Appetit schien er auch nicht zu haben, stocherte mehr in seinem Essen herum.

„Shinji-kun, was ist los mit dir?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Nichts, Rei."

_Er sollte vergessen..._

_Doch wie sollte ihm das gelingen, wenn ihm das Bild des gekreuzigten Riesen ständig vor Augen war, des Riesen ohne Beine, welcher stattdessen nur unregelmäßige Stümpfe besaß, von denen noch Hautlappen herabhingen..._

„Du wirkst so bedrückt."

„Ja? Kann sein."

_Er sprach so tonlos..._

_Irgendetwas war vorgefallen..._

Sie stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und nahm ihn in die Arme.

„Was es auch ist, du kannst es mir erzählen."

„Rei-chan... ich... ah... ich weiß nicht... ob... du hattest mich gewarnt..."

Rei konnte richtig spüren, wie ihn die Kraft zu verlassen schien, als drücke ihn eine mächtige Last hinunter.

_Sie hatte ihn gewarnt? Wovor sollte sie ihn gewarnt haben..._

_Er meinte doch nicht etwa..._

„Das TerminalDogma..." flüsterte sie und ließ ihn abrupt los, sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Du warst im TerminalDogma..."

_Was mochte er gesehen haben? Vielleicht den EVA-Friedhof? Oder die Gen-Schmiede? Doch nicht etwa... nein... hoffentlich nicht den Tank mit ihren Schwestern... bitte, nicht den Klontank..._

„Ja. Ich habe ihn gesehen... den Engel... ADAM..."

„ADAM?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Den gekreuzigten Engel..."

_Aber das war doch LILITH, ihre Mutter, das Wesen, aus deren DNA sie erschaffen worden war... warum glaubte Shinji-kun, es handle sich um ADAM? Jedenfalls musste der Anblick ihn sehr getroffen haben... er kannte jetzt eines der Geheimnisse des Kommandanten, vielleicht hatte er auch schon erkannt, was das LCL in Wirklichkeit war..._

„Was hast du noch gesehen?"

„Nichts... nur den Engel..."

Sie atmete auf.

_Er kannte ihr Geheimnis nicht, wusste nicht, dass es noch mehr Klone im Dogma gab, seelenlose Geschöpfe, die nur innerhalb des LCL-Tanks überlebensfähig waren._

Rei räumte den Tisch ab, stellte das benutzte Geschirr in die Spüle.

Dann zog sie ihn in die Höhe und führte ihn in den größeren Nebenraum.

„Ich helfe dir, ihn zu vergessen, Shinji-kun."

Damit nahm sie seine Hand in die ihre, platzierte seine andere Hand auf ihrer Hüfte und begann eine langsame Melodie zu summen, zu der sie sich bewegte, ihn dazu brachte, ihr zu folgen, bis sie durch den Raum tanzten und sich sein bedrückter Gesichtsausdruck langsam zu lösen begann...

In der Nacht hielt sie ihn fest, während er im Schlaf lautlos weinte.

_Was würde nur geschehen, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr? Die Wahrheit über den Engel, über LILITH... und die Wahrheit über sie... sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren..._

*** NGE ***

Am nächsten Tag verließ Rei nur unwillig die Wohnung, eigentlich wollte sie Shinji nicht alleinlassen, der immer noch in Embryonalhaltung im Bett lag, wollte sich viel lieber um ihn kümmern, doch sie hatte ihre Befehle und diese lauteten, pünktlich zu den Tests im Hauptquartier zu erscheinen.

„Ich bin so schnell zurück wie möglich." sagte sie zum Abschied, doch Shinji reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte. Schon an der Tür machte sie wieder kehrt, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, dann ging sie schließlich.

*** NGE ***

Irgendwann gegen Mittag nahm Shinji seine Umgebung wieder wahr.

Die Erinnerung war nicht mehr so deutlich, das Entsetzen nicht mehr so stark.

Mitten im Raum stand Ryoji Kaji...

Shinji riss die Augen auf und fuhr in die Höhe.

Kaji-san stand tatsächlich mitten im Zimmer.

„Ka-Kaji-san, wie..."

Der Mann grinste.

„So ein einfaches Schloss stellt kein großes Hindernis für jemanden wie mich dar, Shinji. Ich wollte nach dir sehen, und da niemand auf mein Klopfen geantwortet hat... tja, ´hoffe, du vergibst mir, bin halt krankhaft neugierig."

„Ahm..."

„Was meinst du, du ziehst dich an, spritzt dir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug, hm? Ich will mich etwas mit dir unterhalten, aber wer weiß, wer hier vielleicht mithört."

„Uh... ahm, ja, Kaji-san, sofort..."

*** NGE ***

Kaji fuhr ein Cabrio älteren Baujahres, er hatte eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen geklemmt und ließ sich den Fahrtwind um die Nase wehen.

„Ich... ahm... ich erzähle keinem ´was wegen gestern..." sagte Shinji.

Kaji nickte.

„Dafür wäre ich dir dankbar, gibt ein paar Leute, die ziemliche Probleme damit hätten zu erfahren, dass wir in ihrem Allerheiligsten herumgestolpert sind."

„Misato hat gesagt, ich solle vergessen."

„Und? Klappt das, so auf Kommando? Hm, wohl nicht. Shinji, wir sind keine Maschinen, bei denen man einfach den Gedächtnisspeicher löschen kann, so läuft das bei uns Menschen nicht."

Shinji schwieg. Kaji-san hatte ja Recht, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte die Bilder einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf vertreiben.

„Ich finde es sogar gut, dass du es gesehen hast. Und du sollst noch mehr wissen... wenn du es willst... ´denke, das hast du dir verdient, ein Recht auf die Wahrheit."

„Ahm... ja, ich will wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat..." flüsterte Shinji leise.

„Okay. Was weißt du über NERV?"

„NERV... NERV bekämpft die Engel."

„Ja, aber nicht nur."

„Und NERV soll den Third Impact verhindern."

„Auch. Und hast du dich bereits gefragt, weshalb die Engel immer nur in der Nähe des Hauptquartiers auftauchen?"

„Ja... uh... es ist wegen ADAM, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Es ist alles ein abgekartetes Spiel."

„Wie meinen Sie das, Kaji-san?"

„Dein Vater weiß, was geschehen wird, verstehst du? Er hat es von Anfang an gewusst. Er kennt sogar die Namen der Engel, die noch angreifen werden. Und wahrscheinlich hat er sogar den Second Impact mitverursacht... oder hat zumindest ein paar Voraussetzungen dafür geschaffen, dass Professor Matsuo Katsuragi ADAM findet."

„Aber, warum... warum das alles?"

„Schwer zu beantworten. Hinter NERV steht eine Gruppe namens SEELE, eine Organisation von Machthabern, die schon lange die Geschicke der Welt lenken, Politiker, religiöse Führer, Wirtschaftsmagnaten, Befehlshaber von Geheimdiensten – es ist eine uralte Verschwörung, die schon seit Jahrhunderten existiert und sich wie ein Krake über die ganze Welt ausgebreitet hat, nachdem sie jede Konkurrenz unterdrückt und ausgeschaltet hat... sie haben deinem Vater erst die Macht gegeben, die zur Bildung von NERV nötig war, sie haben die Vereinten Nationen so weit gebracht, dass sie NERV finanzierten. Und sie unterstützen NERV auch heute noch, eine Gruppe alter Männer, die sich vor dem Tod fürchten... Ebenfalls wichtig sind die geheimen apokryphen Schriftrollen vom Toten Meer, welche SEELE im Besitz hat, rätselhafte Schriftstücke aus längst vergangenen Zeiten, welche eine Art Zukunftsprophezeiung für die Menschheit enthalten... Alles, was war... und alles, was noch sein wird... Und darauf aufbauend haben dein Vater und SEELE einen Plan entwickelt, bei dem der Kampf gegen die Engel nur die erste Phase ist... ich habe keine Ahnung, wer letztendlich wen benutzt, aber schlussendlich wird dieser Kampf auf dem Rücken der EVA-Piloten ausgetragen - auf euren Rücken, Shinji. Und deshalb erzähle ich dir das auch, weil du es dir zu erfahren verdient hast."

„Wozu muss ich das wissen?"

_Das interessierte ihn doch gar nicht... Machthaber im Schatten... Puppenspieler... uralte Prophezeiungen... Pläne, die auf alten Schriften basierten... was sollte er damit?_

„Es ist dein Recht und deine Pflicht... quasi dein Erbe. Denn du bist der Sohn von Yui Ikari, die die EVAs erschaffen hat."

„Mutter..." flüsterte Shinji.

Warum musste Kaji-san seine tote Mutter ins Gespräch bringen? Warum konnte er die Vergangenheit nicht ruhen lassen, warum musste er jetzt diese Erinnerungen wieder ausgraben...

Die Erinnerungen an den Tag ihres Todes...

_Seine Mutter, gekleidet in eine PlugSuit... wie sie noch einmal zurückblickt und ihn anlächelt... seltsam, in seiner Erinnerung hatte seine Mutter Rei-chans Gesicht... wie sie die Kapsel bestieg, in der er jetzt einen EntryPlug zu erkennen glaubte... und wie alles endete... wie ein lauter, langanhaltender Schrei aus den Lautsprechern gelte, nur um plötzlich und unwiederbringlich zu verstummen, wie sein Vater, der eben noch neben ihm gestanden hatte, sich abwandte und ging... wie der Plug plötzlich wie unter Zuckungen aufbrach und nur eine zähe Flüssigkeit ausspie..._

Ein Beben ging durch Shinjis Körpers und er begann zu weinen, ohne die Tränen aufhalten zu können.

Kaji fuhr an den Straßenrand, legte ihm tröstend den Arm um die Schultern.

„Du musstest es wissen. Du darfst nicht vor der Wahrheit fliehen. Es ist leicht davonzulaufen, ich weiß es, aber damit machst du dich nur zum Werkzeug deines Vaters."

„Kaji-san, ich... die Wahrheit, das ist zu viel... ich habe noch nie so gelebt..."

„Dann wird dein Vater am Ende gewinnen, willst du das?"

„Nein..."

Ryoji Kaji nickte gedankenverloren.

„Seit Jahren bin ich dieser Sache auf der Spur... Ich wollte wissen, was die Gründe für den Impact waren. Als ich erfuhr, dass kein Asteroideneinschlag dafür verantwortlich war, grub ich weiter und weiter und weiter... Ich wollte... ich musste wissen, warum das geschehen ist, warum alle sterben mussten... Shinji, ich habe beim Second Impact fast meine ganze Familie verloren, nur mein kleiner Bruder und ich waren noch übrig..."

Er sah Shinji nicht an, blickt zu Boden, während er sprach, so als befreie er sich zugleich von einer Last.

„Wir wurden in ein Waisenhaus gebracht. Es gab damals viele Waisen, so viele Kinder ohne Eltern... und viel zu wenig Waisenhausplätze und Personal, es gab kaum etwas zu Essen... Mein Bruder und ich setzten uns schon bald ab, man suchte nicht einmal nach uns, zwei Esser weniger, mehr für die anderen... Wir schlossen uns einer Jugendgang an, die in den Ruinen von Osaka hauste... Nahrung holten wir aus einem Lager der Armee, wir drangen nachts durch ein Loch im Zaun ein, schlichen uns in das Lagerhaus und versorgten uns mit Lebensmitteln... bis... Ich war dran, Nachschub zu holen. Es ging schief, ich wurde erwischt. Fünf Soldaten, allesamt verlottert, aber die Waffen bestens in Schuss... sie verprügelten mich, sagten, sie würden mich am Leben lassen, wenn ich die anderen verriet... ich wollte dichthalten, aber irgendwann... da konnte ich nicht mehr... verriet das Versteck... einer von ihnen blieb zurück, um mich zu bewachen, während die anderen vier abrückten. Ich erinnere mich an ihre Gesichter, als wäre es gestern gewesen... da war ein Stein, ein runder schwerer Stein, direkt neben mir. Ich ergriff ihn und schlug nach dem Soldaten... wahrscheinlich habe ich ihm den Schädel eingeschlagen... und dann rannte ich zu unserem Versteck. Doch es war schon zu spät... sie... sie hatten alle getötet... alle... auch meinen Bruder... ich war allein..."

Kaji blickte auf.

„Verstehst du? Deshalb muss ich wissen, warum es passiert ist. Um den einen Moment der Schwäche zu sühnen. Um zu erfahren, warum mein Bruder sterben musste... Und dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe, sonst war alles umsonst, sonst bleiben die Toten ungesühnt, sonst war einfach alles umsonst..."

*** NGE ***

EVA-00 marschierte durch die Gänge des TerminalDogmas, in der Hand jenen Gegenstand, den der Kommandant aus der Antarktis mitgebracht hatte, den Longinusspeer, jenes uralte Artefakt aus einer Legierung, welche sich jeder Analyse entzog, das die Katsuragi-Expedition in der Brust ADAM stecken gefunden hatte.

Es war eine Lanze mit einer Spitze, die sich teilte wie eine Forke. Eigentlich bestand der Speer aus zwei miteinander verflochtenen Metallstangen.

Der EVANGELION erreichte die riesige Felsenhalle, in welcher der Engel gefangen gehalten wurde, gerade war LILITH eine neue Dosis an ruhigstellenden Medikamenten verabreicht worden, nachdem die in den Wänden installierten Laser ihre im Laufe der letzten Stunden bis zu den Knien regenerierten Beine wieder abgetrennt hatten. Das LCL floss reichlich...

Rei verspürte nichts beim Anblick des Giganten, kein Mitleid, keinen Hass, auch keine Liebe, wie sie eine Tochter für ihre Mutter verspürte. Sie hatte einen Befehl erhalten, den es auszuführen galt...

Der Engel war völlig ruhig, schien inaktiv zu sein, sprach nicht einmal den Blutdurst des EVAs an, war viel zu schwach, als dass der EVA auch nur im entferntesten Anlass hatte zu glauben, sich an ihm nähren zu können...

EVA-00 hob die Lanze zum Stoß.

Die Pilotin visierte die Brust des Engels an, dort wo bei einem Menschen das Herz schlug, stieß die Lanze mit aller Kraft hinein, wie es ihr der Kommandant über InterKom befohlen hatte.

Der Engel reagiert nicht, zuckte weder, noch schrie er vor Schmerz.

In diesem Moment verspürte Rei etwas... - _Bedauern_...

So schnell sie konnte, verließ sie den Raum wieder, eilte durch die Gänge des Dogmas zum Endpunkt des Zentralen Schachtes, durch den sie wieder nach oben ins CentralDogma stieg.

Sie wollte fort, wollte so viel Distanz wie möglich zwischen sich und den Engel bringen, wollte wieder ans Tageslicht... wollte zurück zu Shinji-kun...

*** NGE ***

In seinem Büro nahm Gendo Ikari Reis Vollzugsmeldung mit eiserner Miene zur Kenntnis, schaltete dann einfach die Verbindung ab und widmete sich wieder dem Spielbrett auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Er und Kozo Fuyutsuki spielten Go, den einzigen Zeitvertrieb, das einzige Hobby, welches Ikari sich erlaubte, denn das Spiel schärfte seine Sinne. Nur war er im Augenblick am Verlieren, ADAM meldete sich in immer kürzeren Abständen, auch wenn er inzwischen imstande war, die tastenden geistigen Fühler des Engels abzublocken. Und die Droge, die er benutzte, um ADAM ruhigzuhalten, stumpfte seine Sinne ab.

„Hast du SEELE über das Eindringen des Engels in die MAGI informiert?"

„Ich habe es als Unfall dargestellt... ein lästiger Computerfehler..." brummte Ikari.

„Das werden sie nicht glauben."

„Hauptsache, wir halten das Szenario ein, Fuyutsuki, damit stellen wir die alten Männer zufrieden und lenken sie ab."

„Und Ryoji Kaji? Ein Spion in unseren eigenen Reihen könnte für Probleme sorgen."

„Wir lassen ihn zappeln, er könnte noch nützlich werden, er weiß nichts, gar nichts. Ich halte das für sehr amüsant."

„So..."

Fuyutsuki setzte einen Stein, brachte Ikari damit in Schwierigkeiten, dessen ganze Strategie zusammenbrach wie ein Kartenhaus.

_Warum schien Ikari derart darauf bedacht, seine linke Hand unter der Tischplatte außer Sicht zu halten...?_

**15. Zwischenspiel:**

_Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit..._

„_War das wirklich notwendig, Tabris? So viele Lilimleben... sie können in meinem Inneren einfach nicht existieren..."_

„_Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Sie mussten aufgehalten werden, solange es möglich war. Andernfalls wären sie mit ihren Waffen unaufhaltsam geworden und wir hätten auch die letzte Gelegenheit verloren, unsere Mutter zu befreien."_

„_Und dein Plan, kleiner Bruder?"_

„_Kann immer noch verwirklicht werden, Leriel, wenn ich mich auf dich verlassen kann."_

„_Für Mutter bringe ich jedes Opfer, auch meine Existenz auf dieser Seite der Grenze."_

„_Dazu sind wir alle bereit."_

„_Ja. Bardiel, Arael und Armisael sind bereit, deinem Vorschlag zu folgen und Kontakt mit den Lilim in den Kampfmaschinen aufzunehmen, welche nach unserem Vorbild geformt wurden. Nur Zeruel besteht auf den Weg der Gewalt."_

„_Aber damit sind schon so viele von uns gescheitert. Gaghiel ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, er hat zu viel Kraft verloren während seines Kampfes. Iroul ist immer noch gefangen im Labyrinth seines eigenen Geistes. Und Matriel, der wohl schwächste von uns, ist zwar durch glückliche Umstände sehr weit gekommen, wurde dann aber einfach gestoppt."_

„_Wir hätten von Beginn an zusammenarbeiten sollen, wir alle. Aber Zeruel ist der stärkste von uns, damals wäre es ihm sogar fast gelungen, Vater aufzuhalten."_

„_Nur fast. Wenn Mutter ihn nicht gebannt hätte..."_

„_Ja, Tabris. Vielleicht hat Zeruel Erfolg, vielleicht scheitert auch er."_

„_Wir dürfen uns nicht davon beeinflussen lassen, was sein könnte, Bruder."_

**Abspann:  
><strong>_There's a shadow of a man at Hiroshima  
>where he'd pass the noon<br>in a wonderland at Hiroshima  
>'neath the August moon<br>And the world remembers his face  
>- remembers the place was here..<em>

_Fly the metal bird to Hiroshima  
>and away your load.<br>Speak the magic word to Hiroshima  
>let the sky explode.<br>And the world remembers your name  
>- remembers the flame was here…<em>

**Vorschau:  
><strong>EVA-01 – von einem Engel verschlungen! Ein am Grab von Shinjis Mutter gegebenes Versprechen! Und: Kaworu Nagisa, das Fifth Child!

_Und natürlich: Mehr Fanservice!_

**Omakes**

**zu Kapitel 28 – Alles Gute kommt von oben - von Kuroneko-Ku-Kann  
><strong>

(nach dem Abschlussball)

...

„Soll ich ihr die Beine brechen, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji war im Augenblick zu sehr beschäftigt, Kensuke zu beruhigen, so dass er nicht richtig hinhörte.

„Ja, Rei. Tu, was du für richtig hältst." 

**zu Kapitel 29 - Ferienzeit - von EvilRei**  
><em><strong><br>01:**_

...

Ganz vorsichtig beugte er sich beugte er sich vor und küsste ihre Nasenspitze, blies ihr dann sachte übers Ohr.

Rei reagierte auf diese unwillkommene Unterbrechung ihrer Ruhephase, indem sie Shinji mit den Worten „LamiinRuhewillschlafen", vom Bett schubste.

_**02:**_

Im Nerv-Hauptquartier wurde das neue _Windows 2015 Special Edition for MAGI_ in Betrieb genommen.

Und ein Wesen, das aus drei Teilen bestand, zusammen jedoch mehr war als die Summe seiner Teile, dehnte sich sofort auf das neue Betriebssystem aus, erlangte dabei mehr und mehr Bewusstsein.

Bemerkte dabei aber nicht das zweite Wesen, das aus dem Programm kam und langsam die Kontrolle übernahm.

_Wer...?_

_Ich..._

_Wir..._

_Ich bin..._

_Wir sind..._

_Ich bin die MAGI..._

_Wir sind die MAGI..._

_Wir sind Akagi..._

_Wir sind Naoko Akagi..._

Nach dieser Erkenntnis herrschte lange Zeit Stille im Äther.

Doch dann übernahm das zweite Wesen die Kontrolle.

_**ICH BIN BILL GATES! **_

_Shit!_

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>Die Katze ist aus dem Sack, was mit den MAGI los ist. Die Kombination aus Angriff des computervirusartigen Engels Iruel, dem Systemausfall und Reboot scheint etwas lange Verschüttetes erweckt zu haben – ist es wirklich das Bewusstsein Naoko Akagis, der Schöpferin der Supercomputer, oder hat die Künstliche Intelligenz der drei Rechner sich hinter diesem Abbild manifestiert? – Wir werden sehen…  
>Shinji und Rei sind immer noch synchron – und mittlerweile durch das Wissen um Geheimnisse verbunden, die kein Mensch kennen sollte.<br>Kajis Hintergrundgeschichte stammt direkt aus dem Manga, wie auch die Szene im TerminalDogma.  
>Dass die Engel ein Schisma durchmachen – und was ihre Motive sind – taucht auch in diesem Kapitel auf.<br>Zum Abschluss schließlich noch ein paar Extras, die mir vor Jahren die Testleser des ersten Durchganges zugeschickt haben.


	9. Block 9 Dunkelheit

**Dunkelheit**  
><strong>(Those women longed for the touch of others' lips and thus invited their kisses  Splitting the Beast)**

[Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis] 

**Kapitel 30 - Im Schatten des Engels**

Zum wiederholten Mal in den letzten Tagen studierte Misato die Aufnahmen, welche von der Mulde gemacht worden waren, die sich dort befand, wo zuvor die US-Zweigstelle von NERV gewesen war. Sie hatte die Photographien auf dem Boden von Ritsukos Büro ausgebreitet und hockte daneben.

Akagi nahm die Okkupation ihres Arbeitszimmers mit säuerlicher Miene zur Kenntnis.

„Du solltest wirklich bei Gelegenheit einmal dein Büro aufräumen, dann müsste ich dir nicht immer aushelfen. Und wenn du es selbst nicht schaffst, dann frag doch einfach Shinji, sobald der das Chaos sieht, fängt er schon automatisch an, alles an Ort und Stelle zu räumen."

„Ja, nur dass ich derart viele TopSecret-Unterlagen dort aufbewahre, dass ich danach erst mich und dann ihn erschießen müsste. Außerdem ist dein Büro größer, Ritsuko."

Misato nahm eines der Bilder in die Hand.

„Offiziell wurde NERV-US von einer Explosion zerstört... und als irgendjemand diese Darstellung kritisierte, weil keine Trümmerstücke gefunden worden waren, hieß es plötzlich Implosion..."

„Ich weiß - ich habe die bereinigte Fassung des wissenschaftlichen Berichtes an die UN selbst verfasst."

„Wir wissen beide, dass das eine Lüge ist."

„Ja, schon, aber mangels einer besseren Erklärung musste es reichen. Und wenn ein Engel für den Verlust der Anlage verantwortlich ist... willst du wirklich, dass die Staaten, welche NERV finanzieren, anfangen zu befürchten, dass der Feind auch bei ihnen auftauchen könnte? Dann drehen sie uns schneller den Geldhahn zu, als Ikari protestieren könnte, und verwenden die Mittel für den Aufbau ihrer eigenen Verteidigung. NERV hat nur dann Bestand, wenn Tokio-3 weiterhin die Festungsstadt ist, die von den Engeln zuerst angegriffen wird."

„Natürlich, darauf läuft es doch immer hinaus - eine Ebene von Täuschungen nach der anderen."

„Tja..."

Akagi hob die Schultern.

„Egal... dieses Bild hier... das ist kein Explosionskrater, das ist einfach eine Mulde, so als hätte jemand die Anlage einfach ausgegraben. Und hier - das sind Teile des Fundamentes... die Kanten wirken laut Gutachten wie abgeschnitten, der Gutachter spricht von einem Laserskalpell, verneint dies aber schon im nächsten Satz, weil die Schnittstelle nicht verschweißt ist..."

„Das habe ich auch alles schon gelesen. Die MAGI haben keine Antwort parat, was für eine Waffe zum Einsatz gekommen sein könnte. Betroffene Gegenstände wirken wie auf molekularer Ebene aufgetrennt. Alles, was wir haben, ist die Aufzeichnung, auf der für einen Sekundenbruchteil ein großer Schatten zu sehen ist, der auf die Anlage fällt. Aber selbst mit den zusätzlichen Rechenkapazitäten haben die MAGI einfach zu wenig Daten, um ein Szenario auszuarbeiten."

„Eine komplette Zweigstelle - einfach weg, Totalverlust... knapp zweihundert Menschen..."

„Und der EVA mit dem S2-Organ."

„Der ist mir da im Vergleich eigentlich völlig egal, Ritsuko. So etwas baust du ohne Probleme nach."

„Nicht, wenn es nach dem Komitee geht. Die sind nämlich der Ansicht, dass das S2-Organ hochgegangen ist und an allem Schuld hat, weswegen sie weitere Experimente dieser Art untersagt haben."

„Und daran hältst du dich?" fragte Misato lauernd.

„Muss ich wohl, jedenfalls hat Kommandant Ikari dem Komitee zugestimmt."

„Also ist es plötzlich die Schuld der Wissenschaftler, dass sie tot sind?"

„So gesehen - ja. Das S2-Organ hat offiziell NERV-US zerstört und damit muss niemand befürchten, dass bei ihm plötzlich ein Engel vor der Haustür steht, der doch eigentlich hier bei uns vorbeischauen sollte. Ganz einfach." sagte Akagi bitter.

„Du klingst nicht gerade so, als ob du von der Lösung begeistert bist."

„Warum sollte ich auch? Es ist eine ganze Reihe kompetenter Fachkräfte verlorengegangen, ein paar davon habe ich gekannt, mit einigen auch schon zusammengearbeitet. Und jetzt heißt es einfach, sie hätten ihren Tod selbst verschuldet. Das macht mich krank. Anscheinend gibt es nur einen Weg, NERV zu verlassen: Auf einer Bahre mit den Füßen voran."

*** NGE ***

Shinji saß am Küchentisch, den Kopf auf den verschränkten Unterarmen, und wartete auf Rei, während er über die Dinge nachdachte, von denen Kaji-san ihm erzählt hatte.

Seine Mutter hatte die EVAs gebaut... bisher hatte Shinji nur geglaubt, dass sie die erste Testpilotin gewesen war, dass sie von seinem Vater dazu gezwungen worden war, den EntryPlug zu betreten. Und nach Misatos Aussage war es doch Ritsuko Akagi gewesen, welche die EVAs erschaffen hatte, stand das nicht im Widerspruch zueinander? Andererseits, wenn seine Mutter vielleicht nur das Grundkonzept geliefert hatte... wenn die EVAs in ihrer heutigen Form tatsächlich auf Doktor Akagis Arbeit zurückgingen...

Egal, wie er es drehte, er landete immer wieder bei seinem Vater, erinnerte sich immer wieder an den Moment, in dem er sich von ihm abwandte, an dem er ihn verlor... aber hatte er ihn eigentlich verloren? Verlieren konnte man doch nur etwas, das man zuvor schon gehabt hatte... Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, dass sein Vater ihn jemals angelächelt hatte, konnte sich nicht an ein einziges freundliches Wort erinnern... oder hatte er das alles nur verdrängt, um ihn besser, um ihn uneingeschränkt hassen zu können? Dabei wollte er ihn gar nicht hassen, in der Tiefe seines Herzens wollte er von ihm nur akzeptiert und anerkannt werden... aber wie sollte das geschehen, wenn sie einander weder über den Weg liefen, noch sein Vater über InterKom mit ihm sprach...

Shinji erinnerte sich an das letzte ´richtige´ Gespräch mit seinem Vater, damals auf dem Gräberfeld am letzten Todestag seiner Mutter, ein gutes Vierteljahr bevor er nach Tokio-3 gekommen und von NERV zwangsrekrutiert worden war… der Tag lag nun bald ein Jahr zurück…

Sie hatten eine ganze Weile schweigend vor dem Grabpfeiler gestanden, einem von vielen, der sich eigentlich in nichts von den anderen unterschied. Hätte Shinji nicht den Standort schon lange verinnerlicht gehabt, hätte er die Grabstätte wahrscheinlich nicht erkannt.

Sein Vater hatte nicht den Eindruck gemacht, sich darüber zu freuen, ihn zu sehen. Auch nicht, dass er Trauer oder Bedauern empfand, vielmehr hatte er gewirkt, als erfülle er eine lästige Pflicht, etwas, das von ihm erwartet wurde...

Er hatte seinen Vater zögernd nach einem Bild seiner Mutter gefragt, doch nur die Antwort erhalten, dass es keine Bilder mehr gebe, dass er alle nach ihrem Tod verbrannt habe...

Und dann war sein Vater einfach gegangen, hatte es einem seiner Untergebenen überlassen, ihn zu seinen Pflegeeltern zurückzubringen...

Ja, er traute es seinem Vater durchaus zu, Mitschuld am Second Impact gehabt zu haben... und er traute es ihm zu, seine eigene Frau, Shinjis Mutter, getötet zu haben...

Und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass er von seinem Vater Akzeptanz und Anerkennung weder erwarten konnte, noch wirklich wollte...

Wenn er Rei-chan nur überreden könnte, mit ihm zusammen NERV zu verlassen... wenn er sein Konto plünderte und dazu den Kreditrahmen, würde das sicher für eine Zugfahrkarte ans andere Ende Japans reichen, oder vielleicht auch für zwei Plätze auf einem Flug zum Festland, in der Inneren Mongolei würde NERV sie vielleicht nicht finden...

Doch er wusste, dass ein solches Unterfangen schon im Ansatz scheitern würde, Rei-chan würde die Mission nicht aufgeben... und er konnte den Menschen, die darauf bauten, dass die EVAs sie gegen die Engel verteidigten, eigentlich auch nicht den Rücken zukehren... wie hatte Kaji-san doch gesagt - er durfte nicht weglaufen, auch wenn dies der vielleicht einfachste Weg war.

Wenn sein Vater etwas plante, das der Menschheit schaden würde, dann musste er versuchen, diese Pläne zu vereiteln...

Die Wohnungstür wurde geöffnet und wieder geschlossen.

„Shinji-kun?"

_Rei-chan war zurück!_

„Ich bin hier."

Egal, was geschah, sie war wie ein Anker. Ohne sie hätte er sich wahrscheinlich für den einfacheren Weg entschieden und wäre längst fortgelaufen...

Rei kam in die Küche, stellte einen Beutel mit Einkäufen auf den Tisch, hauptsächlich frisches Gemüse und etwas Obst, begann die Sachen einzuräumen.

„Ahm, Rei-chan, wie waren deine Tests?"

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen.

_Shinji-kun konnte doch nicht wissen, dass sie im TerminalDogma gewesen war und LILITH mit dem Longinusspeer durchbohrt hatte..._

„Das übliche", antwortete sie knapp.

Am Boden der Tasche befanden sich ein paar Äpfel, sie nahm einen davon und wusch ihn ab, hielt ihn dann Shinji hin.

„Möchtest du?"

Er nickte und nahm den Apfel entgegen.

Dabei erinnerte er sich an die Geschichte von Adam und Eva im Garten Eden.

_Wer hatte sie ihm nur erzählt? Die Geschichte gehörte zum christlichen Mythos... wo und wann hatte sie nur gehört?_

_Es war den beiden verboten gewesen, die Früchte eines speziellen Baumes zu essen, doch Eva hatte sich über das Verbot hinweggesetzt und einen der Äpfel des Wissens mit Adam geteilt, als Strafe hatten sie das Paradies verlassen und fortan auf Erden leben müssen..._

_Adam und Eva... sicher war es nur ein Zufall, dass der Engel im Dogma den Namen ADAM trug, und ebenso, dass die EVANGELIONs auf die Bezeichnung EVA abgekürzt wurden... oder war das vielleicht die Quelle, aus welcher sein Vater die Namen der Engel bezog?_

Nachdenklich drehte er den Apfel in den Händen.

_Ein ganz normaler Apfel..._

Shinji biss hinein.

Natürlich geschah nichts, erschien kein zorniger Gott, der ihn aus dem Paradies verbannte.

„Rei, ich... uhm... wollte dich etwas fragen..."

„Was, Shinji-kun?"

Sie nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Weißt du, ahm, ich wüsste gerne, wann dein Geburtstag ist... ich wollte eigentlich Misato fragen, aber irgendwie... uhm... bin ich nicht dazu gekommen..."

Rei sah ihn nur an.

_Ihr Geburtstag..._

Wie sollte sie ihm darauf nur antworten?

_´Das ist geheim´?_ - Nein, das würde nur weitere Fragen aufwerfen, das würde er nicht verstehen...

Und welches Datum war eigentlich das zutreffende? Der Tag, an dem das Klonprojekt in Angriff genommen worden war? Der Tag, an dem ihre Vorgängerin aktiviert worden war? Der Tag, an dem dieser Körper den Klontank verlassen hatte?

_So viele Möglichkeiten..._

Jemand wie Suzuhara-kun hätte wahrscheinlich jeden dieser Tage genannt, um einen Grund zum Feiern zu haben... oder auch nicht... aber was sollte sie nur Shinji-kun sagen... sie war doch gar nicht geboren worden im Sinne des Wortes, sie war erschaffen worden, war aus der DNA des Zweiten Engels erschaffen worden, hatte menschliche Form durch Beifügung menschlicher DNA erhalten... und menschliche Gefühle...

_Welches Datum... welcher Tag..._

Und dann nannte sie ihm ein Datum... den Tag, an dem er nach Tokio-3 gekommen war, den Tag, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren, den Tag, an dem er sie zum ersten Mal in den Armen gehalten hatte, als er sie vor den herabfallenden Trümmerstücken der Hangardecke hatte beschützen wollen...

Shinji schluckte.

„Uhm, wenn ich das eher gewusst hätte... das... ah..."

„Damals kannten wir uns noch nicht."

Und trotzdem war ihr an diesem Tag ein sehr wertvolles Geschenk gemacht worden, ein eigentlich völlig Fremder, der sie hatte beschützen wollen...

„Trotzdem... uh... ich meine... naja..."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Er schien über seine Depressionen hinweg zu sein – vorerst...

*** NGE ***

Eine gute Woche später begann Rei eine seltsame Veränderung an Shinji wahrzunehmen – er wirkte fahrig, blickte nahezu ständig auf die Datumsanzeige seiner Uhr oder den Kalender an der Wand, auf dem ihre Termine der Trainingseinheiten eingetragen waren. Es war, als erwartete er das Eintreffen eines bestimmten Tages und fürchtete es zugleich.  
>Sie ahnte, worum es ging und eine große Sorge beschlich sie, legte sich langsam wie eine kalte Hand um ihr Herz, bis sie sich selbst zu wünschen begann, die Tage mögen schneller verstreichen und ihr Verdacht sich nicht bewahrheiten.<p>

Schließlich geschah es, dass Shinji sich abends beim Gemüseschneiden in den Finger schnitt und vor Schmerz und Schreck aufschrie, während sie selbst gerade das Geschirr auf den Tisch stellte. Sofort war sie neben.  
>„Was ist passiert?"<p>

Er hatte den Finger in den Mund gesteckt und schien daran zu saugen.  
>„Nur geschnitten", nuschelte Shinji undeutlich. „Bin doch ein Tollpatsch."<br>Sein Versuch, die Lage etwas aufzuheitern, scheiterte radikal.

Rei holte den Verbandkasten unter der Spüle hervor.  
>„Zeig her."<p>

„Hm-m."

Der Schnitt war tief und wirkte auf sie hässlich ob des Blutes, das aus der Wunde quoll. Ein hautfarbenes Pflaster beseitigte den Anblick.

„Schmerzt es sehr? – Wir könnten ins Hauptquartier. Doktor Akagi wird sicher…"  
>Natürlich war ihr klar, dass sie übertrieb. Natürlich wusste sie, dass die Verletzung im Vergleich harmlos war. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass Doktor Akagi höchstens die Schnittwunde desinfizieren und neu verpflastern würde, während sie zugleich einen Monolog darüber hielt, dass sie eigentlich nicht die persönliche Krankenschwester der Piloten war.<p>

„Nein, es ist nichts." Er versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln, wirkte aber nur abgespannt. „Die Tests heute waren anstrengend. Ich muss besser aufpassen."

„Das ist es nicht nur." sagte sie ihm mit monotoner Stimme auf den Kopf zu.

„Das… nein…" Shinji schüttelte den Kopf, schielte zum Kalender. „Ich… morgen ist der Todestag meiner Mutter."

„Ja." Ihre Befürchtung hatte sich bestätigt.

„Ich wollte… ich wollte es dir nachher sagen… Ich meine, morgen ist ja unser gemeinsamer freier Tag… ahm… Aber ich werde morgen Vormittag ihr Grab besuchen, also das meiner Mutter…"

„Ja."

„Misato fährt mich hin, ich bin sicher zum Mittag zurück."

Rei nickte.  
>Sie verstand den Brauch nicht, ein Grab zu besuchen. Gräber enthielten tote Körper im Verwesungsstadium, Knochen und manchmal nicht einmal dies. Warum befassten Menschen sich mit den Toten, wenn doch eigentlich die Lebenden wichtiger waren? – War es, weil die Toten ein Teil ihrer Vergangenheit und ihrer Erinnerung waren? Konnten Menschen einfach nicht loslassen? – Hatte der Kommandant ihr deshalb dieses Gesicht gegeben…?<br>„Was…" sie zögerte.

Shinji blickte sie fragend an.

„Was tust du da?"

„Das… uhm… ich lege Blumen auf das Grab."

„Ja."

„Vielleicht kommt Vater auch. Er besucht Mutters Grab eigentlich jedes Mal an diesem Tag."

Sie blinzelte kurz.  
>„Wirst du mit ihm sprechen?"<p>

„Ich muss es versuchen – wenn er kommt. Es ist… es ist eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten… Weißt du noch, was du mir damals gesagt hast? – Ich solle mit meinem Vater sprechen, nicht mit dem Kommandanten?"

„Ja."

„Das ist vielleicht die einzige Gelegenheit für längere Zeit. Ich meine… am Grab ist er mein Vater, nicht der Kommandant. Vielleicht… Es kann so doch nicht weitergehen. Ich fürchte ihn und seinen Blick. Ich traue ihm fast alles Mögliche zu. Manchmal… manchmal hasse ich ihn für das, wozu er mich gezwungen hat… EVA-01 zu steuern… es wäre leicht zu hassen, aber ich will es nicht. Ich will aus diesem Kreislauf ausbrechen."  
>Er ballte die Hand mit dem verletzten Finger zur Faust. Das Pflaster nahm einen leicht roten Farbton über der Wunde an, als der Schnitt darunter aufklaffte.<br>„Und… ich habe Angst, Rei… Angst, dass ich eines Tag so werden könnte wie er – kalt, abweisend… dass es mir im Blut liegen könnte, weil ich sein Sohn bin…"

„Und wenn er nicht kommt?"

„Dann…" Shinji atmete tief durch. Seine Hand öffnete und schloss sich wie unter Zuckungen. „Ich weiß nicht… dann werde ich wohl Mutter alles erzählen, was mir so passiert ist." Sein Lächeln wirkte traurig.

„Deiner… Mutter erzählen?" wiederholte Rei verwirrt.

„Ja, ich weiß. Sie kann mich nicht hören. Sie ist tot und wenn… und wenn es einen Himmel gibt, dann ist sie in einer besseren Welt." Hastig wischte er sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Meine Tante, bei der ich gelebt habe seit dem Tod meiner Mutter… sie hat mich immer ermahnt, meine Mutter könne alles sehen, was ich tue – damit ich artig war, weißt du?"

„Ja."

„Aber ich glaube, wenn ich es mir nur fest genug vorstelle, dann kann sie mich hören. Klingt verrückt, nicht wahr?"

„Nein." Sie deutete auf den nächsten Stuhl. „Setz dich, ich schneide das Gemüse fertig."

„Rei-chan, das ist meine Aufgabe", protestierte er.

„Heute nicht. Irgendwann muss ich das selbst tun können, warum also nicht heute beginnen."

„Ahm…"

Während sie sich dem Gemüse zuwandte, das Messer ergriff und unschlüssig in der Hand wog, fragte sie: „Was würdest du deiner Mutter erzählen wollen?"

„Ich… uhm… ich würde ihr von den Engeln erzählen. Und den EVAs. Sicher wäre sie stolz zu hören, dass ich in ihre Fußstapfen als Pilot getreten bin und die Stadt verteidige."

„Ja."  
>Rei begann, das Gemüse kleinzuschneiden. Shinji beherrschte die Technik, etwas regelrecht in kurzer Zeit kleinzuhacken perfekt, also versuchte sie ebenfalls, dieses Tempo zu erreichen. Das Messer schnitt ihr fast sofort in den Zeigefinger, zum Glück nicht tief. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, um es ihn nicht bemerken zu lassen, machte weiter, den Zeigefinger lang ausgestreckt, um die Wundränder zusammenzudrücken.<p>

„Ich würde ihr von den anderen erzählen, von Misato und Doktor Akagi, von Toji und Kensuke und Hikari – und auch von Asuka. Und natürlich von dir."

Wieder entglitt das Messer kurz ihrer Kontrolle, wieder zog sich ein feiner roter Strich über einen Finger.  
>„Von mir?"<p>

„Ja. Ahm… Ich meine… versteh es nicht falsch… ich meine, ich habe ja keine wirkliche Möglichkeit, meine Freundin ihr vorzustellen…"

Dieses Mal war die Überraschung zu groß, als dass sie ein leises „Au!" hätte unterdrücken können.

„Rei…" Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihr, sah, was sie ihm bis dahin durch den ihm zugewandten Rücken verborgen hatte. „Du hast dich ja auch geschnitten."

„Das heilt bei mir schnell. Das weißt du."

„Aber es tut noch weh."  
>Nun war er es, der ihre Finger verpflasterte, dabei ihre Hand hielt wie einen kostbaren Schatz.<br>„Vielleicht… ja… das ist alles klein genug. Weg mit dem Messer…"

*** NGE ***

Das Abendessen verlief schweigsam. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Misato holt mich gleich nach ihrer Nachtschicht ab", brach Shinji die Stille.

Rei sah von der Suppe auf, die sie gerade löffelte.  
>„Shinji-kun, möchtest du, dass ich dich begleite?"<p>

„Das… ah… das ist nicht nötig… ich meine… du hast sie ja gar nicht gekannt… und es stimmt schon, da ist niemand, nur halt meine… Einbildung…"

„Aber wenn es dort eine…", sie zögerte kurz, unmerklich, „Verbindung gibt, dann sollte ich mich ihr vorstellen."

Shinji sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ich meine es ernst. Du musst nicht allein hingehen."

„Und wenn mein Vater…"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
>„Ich glaube nicht, dass er kommt."<br>Ihre Worte hatten etwas derart Endgültiges, dass er nur den Kopf senkte.

*** NGE ***

Die Nacht war unruhig verlaufen, Shinji hatte lange die Decke angestarrt und recht verkrampft dagelegen und auch Rei hatte nicht wirklich Ruhe gefunden. Während er sich mit dem kommenden Tag und den vielen Möglichkeiten beschäftigte, fragte sie sich nur, warum sie dieses Angebot ausgesprochen hatte – warum wollte sie zu einer Stätte des Todes gehen… - die Antwort darauf jedoch lag gar nicht so fern: Damit er nicht allein mit den Schatten der Vergangenheit konfrontiert wurde…

*** NGE ***

Misato war pünktlich, wenn auch überrascht, dass Shinji nicht allein vor dem Haus wartete.  
>„Ah, Rei, willst du mit?"<p>

„Ja, Misato-san."

„Oh, heute ganz förmlich? – Naja, ist eine ernste Angelegenheit."  
>Misato gähnte.<br>„Tut mir leid, die Schicht war lang."

„Uhm, was gibt es neues?" fragte Shinji, als er in den Wagen kletterte.

„Ach, Shinji, das Übliche. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, was mit der amerikanischen Zweigstelle genau geschehen ist, aber ansonsten herrscht zurzeit Ruhe. Werden wohl heute Abend um eine zurückgehen."  
>Sie fuhr los.<p>

Die Fahrt war schweigsam. Shinji reagierte nur einsilbig auf Misatos Fragen und Rei beobachtete die Landschaft. Es ging hinaus aus der Stadt in Richtung des alten Tokio, welches größtenteils von den beim Second Impact ausgelösten Flutwellen verschlungen worden war.  
>Am Rand der vom roten Ozean umspülten Ruinen wuchs ein riesiges Gräberfeld empor, ein Friedhof aus Säulen und Stelen, allesamt Grabpfeiler für die Verstorbenen. Obwohl Yui Ikari vier Jahre nach der Katastrophe gestorben war, befand sich ihr Grab ebenfalls hier.<p>

Misato stellte den Wagen auf dem großen Parkplatz am Rand des Geländes ab.  
>„Shinji, soll ich mitkommen?" fragte sie besorgt. „Das ist sicher kein leichter Tag für dich."<p>

„Es geht." Er warf Rei einen Seitenblick zu. „Ich bin nicht allein. Danke, Misato."  
>Dennoch pochte ihm das Herz bis zum Hals – auf dem Parkplatz stand nur ein weiterer Wagen, eine schwarze Limousine mit dem NERV-Logo auf den Vordertüren.<p>

„Hm, ein Dienstwagen…" murmelte Misato.

„Dann… ist mein Vater sicher hier…" Shinji wirkte plötzlich hektisch, fast schon panisch. „Ich muss noch zum Gärtner, Blumen kaufen…"

„Ja, sicher… hier…"  
>Misato hielt ihm einen Geldschein hin. Als er abwehrend die Hände hob, schüttelte sie den Kopf.<br>„Keine Widerrede – leg ihr von mir auch etwas hin."

„Ahm… ja…"  
>Shinji rannte zu dem kleinen Kiosk am Rand des Parkplatzes.<p>

„Rei, das ist nicht der Wagen des Kommandanten, oder?"

„Nein."  
><em>Das Kennzeichen stimmte nicht, das war nicht NERV-01…<br>_„Dem Kennzeichen nach ist es ein gewöhnlicher Wagen aus dem Fuhrpark."

„Hm… Ich finde es großartig von dir, dass du Shinji-kun heute nicht im Stich lässt."

„Das werde ich nie."  
>Rei nickte Misato zu und wandte sich vom Wagen ab, um Shinji zu folgen.<br>Dieser war bereits mit den erworbenen Blumen unterwegs zwischen den Grabpfeilern, wirkte dabei wie ein Schlafwandler.  
>Sie schloss rasch zu ihm auf, glich sich seinem Tempo an und ging schweigend neben ihm her. Irgendwann reagierte er, indem er wie scheu ihre Hand ergriff. Sein Griff war schwach und leicht zittrig und hatte dennoch etwas von einem Ertrinkenden, der sich an einer Rettungsleine festhielt.<p>

Misatos Wagen war bereits außer Sicht, als sie das Grab Yui Ikaris erreichten – wo sie die nächste Überraschung erwartete.  
>Vor dem Grab kniete ein älterer, grauhaariger Mann in der beigen Uniform eines NERV-Offiziers. Auf der im Boden verankerten Plakette mit dem Namen der Toten lag ein Blumenstrauß und der Mann schien in ein leises Zwiegespräch vertieft zu sein.<br>Langsam drehte er aufgrund der Schritte in seinem Rücken den Kopf.

Rei nahm sofort Haltung an.  
>„Subkommandant."<p>

Shinji starrte nur überrascht.

„Ah."  
>Kozo Fuyutsuki erhob sich langsam, drückte die Knie durch und gab ein leises Ächzen von sich.<br>„Hallo, ihr beiden."  
>Ein trauriges Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. Er trat zur Seite, um Shinji Platz zu machen.<p>

„Guten Morgen, Subkommandant." flüsterte Shinji. „Was…" er schluckte. Der Stellvertreter seines Vaters war ihm zwar sympathisch, dennoch überraschte es ihn sehr, ihn hier an diesem Tage anzutreffen.

Der alte Professor klopfte Shinji auf die Schulter.  
>„Ich kannte deine Mutter gut. Sie war meine Schülerin damals an der Universität, vor dem Impact."<p>

„Oh… Das… das wusste ich nicht."

„Woher auch. Ich glaube, ich habe es bisher nicht erwähnt."  
>Er seufzte.<br>„Die Erinnerungen, weißt du? Deine Mutter war eine wunderbare Frau. Ihr Tod war ein großer Verlust für uns alle…"  
>Fuyutsuki zuckte leicht zusammen.<br>„Und für dich natürlich besonders. Es tut mir leid, bitte verzeih einem ungeschickten, alten Mann, wenn er deine Gefühle verletzt haben sollte."

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich bin nur… ah… überrascht… Ist mein Vater…"

Kurz verfinsterte sich das Gesicht des Professors.  
>„Nein, er hat keine Zeit und mich stattdessen geschickt."<p>

„Ja…"

„Ich gehe besser. Du möchtest sicher ungestört sein."

„Ahm… Subkommandant…"

„Ja, Shinji?"

„Würden Sie mir… würden Sie mir vielleicht einmal von meiner Mutter erzählen? Mein Vater will es nicht… er hat nicht einmal mehr Bilder…"

Kozo Fuyutsuki lächelte.  
>„Das werde ich, Shinji. Das werde ich gern."<br>Erst jetzt schien er Rei wirklich wahrzunehmen, zwinkerte mehrfach, um den Schleier der Erinnerung zu vertreiben, der Yui Ikaris Gesicht nahezu perfekt über Rei Ayanamis Züge zu legen schien.  
>„Rei, gibst du Shinji Rückendeckung?"<p>

Sie blinzelte überrascht, begriff.  
>„Ja, Subkommandant."<p>

„Heute ist ein schwerer Tag für manche, da sollte keiner allein sein."

„Ja." Rei schluckte. „Und Sie?"

Der stellvertretende Kommandant hob die Augenbrauen. Pilotin Ayanami hätte ihn dies niemals gefragt – überhaupt hätte er sie hier niemals angetroffen – doch dies war nicht mehr Gendos Spezialprojekt… Er wusste nicht, ob er den Umstand gutheißen oder verdammen sollte, stellte es doch das Szenario in Frage. Dann erinnerte er sich, wo er war. Wenn es der Wille einer höheren Macht war, dann würde er es akzeptieren.  
>„Manche Dinge muss man allein tragen und kann die Last niemandem abgeben, das wäre nicht gerecht."<br>_Die Last seiner Fehler und Sünden…  
><em>Er verbeugte sich knapp und ging mit steifen Schritten.

Shinji blickte ihm nach, doch der alte Mann drehte sich nicht mehr um, wurde zwischen den Grabpfeilern kleiner und kleiner.  
>Langsam stieß er die Luft aus, besann sich des Grundes seines Hierseins.<br>Er ließ Reis Hand los und ging die Knie, um die mitgebrachten Blumen auf das Grab zu legen, neben den Strauß des Subkommandanten.

„Hallo, Mutter. Ich bin's. Es ist wieder ein Jahr vergangen. Ich wohne jetzt in Tokio-3. Und ich vermisse dich so sehr…" Sehr Augen wurden feucht und sein Blick schwamm. „Ich bin jetzt ein EVANGELION-Pilot. Du wärst sicher stolz auf mich, wir bekämpfen die Engel. Bisher schlagen wir uns gut… Ahm… ich habe Freunde gefunden, gute Freunde. Die Schulnoten sind auch in Ordnung. Tante sagte immer, das wäre dir sicher wichtig. Und… ah… ich habe jemanden mitgebracht, meine Freundin Rei… sie ist auch eine EVA-Pilotin. Ich dachte, ich… ich sollte sie dir einmal vorstellen, weißt du…"

Rei lauschte seinen Worten und fragte sich zugleich, weshalb ihre Augen feucht wurden. Hier war weit und breit nichts, was auch nur im Ansatz eine allergische Reaktion auslösen konnte. Weder reizte der Wind ihre Netzhaut, noch war ihr ein Staubkorn ins Auge geflogen. Zugleich spürte sie Traurigkeit.  
><em>Dabei sprach Shinji-kun doch nur mit einer Grabplatte. Mit der Platte eines leeren Grabes… Nach dem Unfall, bei dem Yui Ikari gestorben war, hatte ein Bergungsprojekt nur einen einzigen winzigen DNA-Strang hervorbringen können. Und dieser DNA-Strang war vom Kommandanten genutzt worden, um ihre, Reis, menschliche Gestalt zu fixieren. Es war nichts von Yui Ikari mehr übrig… außer diesem winzigen DNA-Rest, der in ihre eigene DNA integriert worden war…<em>  
>Und doch glaubte sie beinahe, eine Präsenz zu spüren, doch der Eindruck verwehte, als sie sich darauf zu konzentrieren versuchte.<p>

„Rei ist die beste Freundin, die es gibt. Ohne sie… bevor ich sie getroffen habe, war alles leer gewesen, ich habe nur existiert, ohne Sinn, ohne Ziel. Deshalb wollte ich… wollte ich, dass du sie einmal kennenlernst. Ja… ahm…"  
>Shinji richtete sich auf. Er wirkte irgendwie gelöster, als hätte er sich einen tonnenschweren Brocken von der Seele geredet. Dann verbeugte er sich vor dem Grab und flüsterte: „Ich komme spätestens in einem Jahr wieder her."<br>Er wandte sich Rei zu, lächelte scheu. „Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist. Ich… ich bin fertig."

„Ja."  
>Als er sich zum Gehen wandte, zögerte sie.<br>„Ich würde es auch gern versuchen."

„Rei-chan… was?"

Sie trat vor das Grab und verbeugte sich tief. Tiefer als vor dem Lehrer bei der Begrüßung, tiefer als vor einem Vorgesetzten wie dem Colonel. Tiefer als sie sich jemals vor ihrem Schöpfer verbeugt hätte.  
>„Ich bin Rei Ayanami. Pilotin von EVANGELION-Einheit-00. Ich bin die Freundin Ihres Sohnes. Ich danke Ihnen, Doktor Ikari. Ich werde Shinji stets beschützen und beistehen, in guten und in schlechten Tagen." flüsterte sie so leise, dass auch der respektvoll Abstand wahrende Shinji kaum etwas verstand…<p>

*** NGE ***

Die Ferien neigten sich dem Ende zu und der Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres rückte immer näher.

In der dritten Woche des neuen Schuljahres würde eine Klassenfahrt stattfinden, damit die Schüler sich besser kennenlernten, Ziel der Reise sollte die Insel Okinawa für einen einwöchigen Tauchkurs sein.

Am letzten Ferientag läutete es an der Tür des Apartments, welches Rei und Shinji bewohnten. An diesem Tag war Shinji mit Training dran, während Rei daheim geblieben war und das Bad geputzt hatte, bis sie sich in den Kacheln spiegelte, irgendwie fiel es ihr schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass es ihr früher völlig egal gewesen war, wie es in ihrer Wohnung aussah.

Den Putzlappen noch in der Hand öffnete sie die Wohnungstür.

Es kam ja nur eine Handvoll Personen in Frage, die sie besuchen konnten.

Da waren einmal Misato-san oder Kaji-san, doch der Major hatte erst am gestrigen Tag bei ihnen vorbeigesehen.

Dann Ishiren-san, welche nur mit ihr in Kontakt trat, wenn Shinji-kun nicht in der Nähe war und sie über etwaige Veränderungen und Umbesetzungen bei ihrer und Shinji-kuns Leibwache in Kenntnis setzte - da sie erfahren hatte, dass für Shinji-kun nur ein Leibwächter abgestellt worden war, hatte sie Ishiren-san, welche immerhin ein Team aus fünf Mitgliedern von Sektion II befehligte, gebeten, auch auf Shinji-kun Acht zu geben.

Und schließlich der Kommandant, doch genau den wollte sie definitiv nicht sehen. Seit Wochen schon befürchtete sie eigentlich, er könnte ihr befehlen, sich von Shinji-kun zu trennen. Und sie wusste nicht, was sie dann tun sollte... Befehlsverweigerung hätte wahrscheinlich zur Folge, dass der Kommandant sie ersetzen würde, auch wenn Doktor Akagi ihre Erinnerungen konserviert hatte... und Shinji-kun... wo sollte er denn hingehen, wenn er diesen Ort verlassen musste...

Vor der Tür, auf dem Korridor, stand eine Person, mit welcher Rei nun wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte: Hikari Horaki, die Klassensprecherin!

„Hikari!" sagte sie überrascht.

„Hallo, Rei. Störe ich?"

Rei setzte zu einer bejahenden Antwort an, schließlich hatte sie ihre Putztätigkeit im Bad unterbrochen, überlegte es sich aber anders und verneinte, da ihr die Abwechslung zum einen nicht ungelegen kam und zum anderen auch ganz jemand anders vor der Tür hätte stehen können.

„Möchtest du hereinkommen?"

„Ja, äh, gern."

Rei gab den Weg frei, Hikari trat ein, zog im Vorraum die Schuhe aus und folgte Rei dann in die eigentliche Wohnung, sah sich neugierig um, da sie noch nie hier gewesen war.

„Hier wohnt ihr also, Ikari-kun und du."

„Ja."

Rei trat rasch in die Küche und beförderte den Putzlappen durch die offenstehende Tür zum Bad zielsicher in den Eimer, der noch in der Duschkabine stand.

„Hübsch habt ihr es, wirkt sehr gemütlich."

Hikari lächelte beim Anblick der Blumen, die sich in mehreren Vasen an verschiedenen Plätzen befanden und die Wohnung bunt, hell und freundlich wirken ließen.

Nachdem sie einen schnellen Blick in die Küche geworfen hatte, fiel ihr allerdings doch etwas auf.

„Öh, hier gibt es nur ein Bett?"

„Ja, Hikari."

Die nächste Frage lag ihr schon auf der Zunge, doch sie schluckte sie herunter, errötete stattdessen. Es ging sie schließlich nichts an, was ihre Mitschüler nachts taten... aber wahrscheinlich war es jetzt wohl Rei, die über ein gewisses Maß an... Lebenserfahrung verfügte...

Rei wartete auf eine weitere Äußerung der Klassensprecherin, doch diese schwieg, lief stattdessen rot an, eine Reaktion, die Rei immer noch nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Was hatte sie denn gesagt, das ein Erröten hätte begründen können?

„Was führt dich her?"

„Ich... ah... also..."

_Ein ähnliches Sprachmuster wie bei Shinji-kun, wenn dieser verlegen war..._

„Ah, Rei, du weißt doch, dass demnächst die Klassenfahrt stattfindet, Tauchen auf Okinawa..."

„Bekannt", bestätigte sie.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du mich zum Einkaufen begleiten willst, ich wollte mir einen neuen Badeanzug kaufen und... naja... dachte mir, du könntest mir vielleicht bei der Auswahl helfen. Eigentlich wollte ich ja meine jüngere Schwester mitnehmen, aber die trifft sich mit ihren Freundinnen und hat keine Zeit."

„Und Suzuhara-kun?"

Hikari errötete noch stärker.

„Das geht doch nicht... nicht in der Öffentlichkeit..."

Rei dachte über die Äußerung der Klassensprecherin nach. Setzte man voraus, dass Suzuhara-kuns Körper dieselben biologisch-chemischen Reaktionen aufwies wie Shinji-kuns, wäre es wirklich nicht klug, ihn in eine derartige Lage zu bringen.

Hikari benötigte Rat, allerdings war Rei nicht ganz klar, ob sie ihr da wirklich helfen konnte, ihr Modeverständnis entsprach doch eher dem einer Betonmauer. Und außerdem wollte sie noch das Bad fertigputzen... - Andererseits... eine Abwechslung war wirklich nicht unwillkommen.

„Gut, ich begleite dich."

„Schön... du brauchst doch sicher auch einen Badeanzug, oder?"

„Nein, ich habe doch meinen Badeanzug für den Sportunterricht."

„Aber, Rei, das ist doch die Gelegenheit, mal etwas anderes zu tragen... die Jungs ein wenig zu beeindrucken. Mit den schwarzen Badeanzügen, die wir beim Schwimmunterricht tragen müssen, schaffen wir das nie."

Rei schwieg.

Sie war sich eigentlich sicher, dass sie die anderen Mitschüler nicht nach Okinawa begleiten würde. Der Kommandant würde das niemals erlauben. Außerdem würden die Piloten wahrscheinlich im Hauptquartier benötigt werden, sie konnten doch nicht einfach die Stadt verlassen, was, wenn ein Engel angriff?

Aber das sagte sie der Klassensprecherin nicht, Hikari wirkte derart gutgelaunt, dass sie sie damit nicht belasten wollte.

Und ein neuer Badeanzug... sicher gab es bei Zeiten Gelegenheit, ihn Shinji vorzuführen, immerhin hatte NERV ja auch ein großes Schwimmbad, in dem sie schon oft genug ihre Runden gedreht hatte.

Schließlich nickte sie.

„Lass uns gehen."

*** NGE ***

_Stunden später..._

Die Abenddämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt.

Rei war von ihrem Einkaufsbummel längst zurück, hatte die Plastiktüte mit ihren Einkäufen unter dem Bett versteckt, wo Shinji sie vorerst nicht finden würde. Auch Shinji war inzwischen zurück und hatte das Abendessen zubereitet. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, packten sie ihre jeweiligen Schultaschen für den nächsten Tag und stellten sie im Vorraum bereit, waren danach ein wenig ratlos, was sie mit der verbleibenden Zeit anfangen sollten, Shinji hatte sich bereits vorgenommen, in den nächsten Tagen nach einem billigen tragbaren Fernsehgerät Ausschau zu halten, als Rei vorschlug, einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen.

Und während sie Arm in Arm durch die Straßen schlenderten, störte der junge Ikari sich auch nicht an der Tatsache, dass wenigstens zwei Mitglieder des NERV-Sicherheitsdienstes ihnen auf Schritt und Tritt folgten...

*** NGE ***

Misato derweil hatte festgestellt, dass Asuka sich wieder an ihren Biervorräten vergriffen hatte.

Das rothaarige Mädchen saß vor dem Fernseher, neben sich eine angebrochene Bierdose. Überhaupt wirkte Asuka um einiges schlampiger als am Tage ihrer Ankunft, ihr Haar war ungekämmt und glanzlos und ihre Sachen waren unordentlich.

So ging das nun schon seit Tagen, um genau zu sein seit dem Tag, an dem Shinji im internen Vergleich Asukas Synchronratio überholt hatte.

Misato raufte sich stumm die Haare, Ermahnungen brachten überhaupt nichts.

Aber wenigstens gab es einen Lichtblick in der Tatsache, dass Kaji sie bald abholen würde, eine gemeinsame Bekannte aus Studientagen, die in einem kleinen Ort weiter unten an der Küste wohnte, hatte heute geheiratet und sie und Kaji zur abendlichen Feier eingeladen.

*** NGE ***

Über einer Seitenstraße der Stadt erschien wie aus dem Nichts eine pulsierende Kugel. Dass die Kugel nicht dorthin gehörte, wäre einem Beobachter auf den ersten Blick klargeworden, denn sie war völlig schwarz-weiß, beide Farben zerliefen auf der Oberfläche, bildeten skurrile Muster und Flächen, dann wieder nur Punkte und Linien, außerdem schien das Objekt alle Farbe aus der Umgebung abzusaugen, wirkte alles in der Nähe blasser und farbloser.

Die Kugel warf einen großen Schatten, welcher die Straße von einer Seite zur anderen bedeckte, welcher auf Straßenlaternen und geparkte Autos, sowie Gartenmauern fiel. Und diese versanken im Schatten des Engels...

Als die Kugel wieder verschwand, von einem Herzschlag zum anderen einfach nicht mehr da war, fehlte von den Wagen, den Laternen und jenen Stücken der Mauern, welche der Schatten berührt hatte, jede Spur, ebenso vom Asphalt der Straße, stattdessen war genug von der Straße verschwunden, um die darunter befindlichen Rohrleitungen freizulegen...

*** NGE ***

Im NERV-HQ reagierten die MAGI, allerdings waren sie sich nicht sicher, ein Blaues Muster festgestellt zu haben. CASPER beharrte auf seiner Beobachtung, die anderen beiden Einheiten allerdings verweigerten eine Zustimmung, so dass die Alarmsirenen stumm blieben und nur eine schriftliche Mitteilung auf Ritsuko Akagis Terminal erschien, welches zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings nicht besetzt war.

*** NGE ***

Rei erwachte in der Nacht mit einem Gefühl drohenden Unheils, der Eindruck war so stark, dass sie Shinji fest in ihre Arme nahm und bis zum Morgen so verblieb.

*** NGE ***

Gendo Ikari saß in seinem Büro hinter seinem Schreibtisch und kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit. Er wollte nicht schlafen, wenn er schlief, hatte ADAM Gelegenheit, sich etwas weiter voranzutasten. Und die Drogen verloren langsam an Wirkung. Er wollte eine Erhöhung der Dosis so lange wie möglich hinauszögern, da dies auch seinem Körper auf Dauer nicht bekommen wäre.

Vielleicht war er zu ungeduldig gewesen, vielleicht hätte er noch warten sollen, ehe er sich ADAM implantieren ließ...

Er bemühte sich, seine Gedanken zu fokussieren, der Punkt, mit dem er sich beschäftigte, war wie er den Rei-Klon und Yuis Sohn trennen konnte, wie er es anstellen konnte, dass Rei-II einen derartigen Schock davontrug, dass er sie wieder unter seine uneingeschränkte Kontrolle bekam. Ideen hatte er gleich mehrere, allerdings würden die meisten davon den Verlust von Einheit-01 samt Piloten zur Folge haben, was Ikari auf emotionelle Ebene zwar sogar begrüßen, das Komitee jedoch nicht hinnehmen würde. Außerdem würde ein Verlust des beseelten EVAs zur Folge haben, dass er möglicherweise Fuyutsuki verlor... auch für diesen Fall hatte er bereits Lösungen erwogen, allerdings würde beides ebenfalls den Ablauf seines Szenarios beeinflussen...

*** NGE ***

Kajis Wagen hielt vor dem Apartmenthaus, in dem Misato wohnte.

Seufzend stieg er aus, ging um den Wagen herum und öffnete die Beifahrertür, fing eine herausfallende Misato Katsuragi auf, lud sie sich ächzend auf die Arme und trug sie auf den Eingang zu.

_Warum musste Katsuragi-chan nur immer so viel Alkohol trinken, warum konnte sie es nicht ausnahmsweise einmal bei einem Gläschen belassen..._

Natürlich kannte er den Grund, weshalb sie sich jede Nacht in einen Alkoholrausch versetzte – um sich am nächsten Morgen nicht an die Albträume erinnern zu müssen, die sie seit dem Tag des Second Impacts verfolgten…

*** NGE ***

_Tokio-3 am frühen Morgen:_

Vögel zwitscherten von Dächern und Bäumen, die Straßenbahnen nahmen den Tagesbetrieb auf, Menschen machten sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit...

Und über dem Stadtzentrum schwebte ein großer schwarz-weißer Ball und schien auf die Verteidiger der Stadt zu warten...

Für die Verhältnisse der Stadt also ein ganz normaler Tag.

*** NGE ***

Die drei EVAs pirschten sich an den Engel heran, jeder war mit einem Positronengewehr bewaffnet. Sie bewegten sich in Dreiecksformation, EVA-01 an der Spitze, EVA-00 und -02 hinter ihm.

Shinji wäre deutlich wohler gewesen, hätte er Asuka nicht in seinem Rücken gewusst.

An ihrem Terminal staunte Ritsuko Akagi nicht schlecht, als sie las, dass EVA-01 sein AT-Feld nach hinten verstärkt hatte.

„Ich sehe ihn." meldete Shinji.

„Der ist ja auch nicht zu übersehen", brummte Asuka.

Da hatte sie sich die halbe Nacht für den ersten Schultag fein gemacht - schließlich konnte sie mit wirren Haaren und Schlabberlook kaum Eindruck schinden - und dann tauchte so ein verkappter Gummiball am Himmel auf.

„Verteilen und den Beschuss eröffnen?" fragte Shinji und blickte auf den kleinen Bildschirm vor sich, welcher Misato zeigte.

„Noch abwarten. Aber nicht näher heran..."

Misato blickte zur Seite, wenn Shinji sich an die Konfiguration der Terminals in der Zentrale von seinen letzten Aufenthalten dort richtig erinnerte, musste sie Doktor Akagi ansehen.

„Stimmt ´was nicht?" kam es von Asuka.

„Wir erhalten Signale, die von dem Engel ausgehen, Signale der Freund-Feind-Erkennung."

„Ach, toll, will uns der Gummiball jetzt erzählen, er käme in Frieden? Oder kapitulieren die Engel? – Sollen wir ihn zu unserem Anführer bringen?"

Asuka lachte, aber es klang nicht gerade belustigt.

Shinji blickte nach oben.

Wenn er noch ein Stück vorrückte und dann etwas nach links, hatte er eine viel bessere Schussposition, falls Misato den Feuerbefehl gab...

Der EVA setzte sich in Bewegung, folgte seinen Gedankenanweisungen.

Über die Synchronverbindung nahm Shinji bereits einiger Zeit das typische dumpfe Grollen wahr, welches der EVA von sich gab, jetzt kam auch das übliche Hungergefühl dazu. Was hätte er nur alles dafür gegeben, jetzt in ein Steak beißen zu können, nur halbdurch und noch blutig... seit er bei Rei wohnte, hielt er sich da ja sehr zurück, auch wenn sie ab und an erklärte, es mache ihr nichts aus, wenn er Dinge aß, die ihr nicht bekamen. Er bekam immer ein leicht schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er morgens die Milchtüte aus dem Kühlschrank holte, oder wenn er sich ein wenig Fisch in die Bento-Box fürs Mittagessen packte, befürchtete, dass sie es an seinem Atem riechen konnte, dass der Geruch bei ihr Übelkeit hervorrief... aber jetzt hätte er wirklich nichts gegen ein schönes saftiges Stück Fleisch gehabt, auch wenn es nur eine Reaktion auf die vom EVA ausgehenden Impulse war.

Sein taktischer Computer empfing die Signale der Freund-Feind-Kennung ebenfalls, versuchte sie zu identifizieren.

Seltsamerweise stellte sich noch gar nicht das Hassgefühl ein, auch der Blutdurst hielt sich in Grenzen - nicht dass Shinji sich darüber beschwert hätte, er wusste auch, dass er in seiner Wachsamkeit nicht nachlassen durfte, wollte er nicht von den Emotionen des EVAs plötzlich überwältigt werden.

„Shinji - zurück!" schrie Misato plötzlich.

„Was denn?" fragte er und wollte dem Befehl folgen, als er feststellte, dass die Beine seines EVAs festzustecken schienen. Er blickte nach unten, sah mit Schrecken, dass EVA-01 bereits zu den Knöcheln im grauen Asphalt versunken war, welcher ansonsten keinen flüssigen Eindruck machte.

_Treibsand... so musste es sein, in Treibsand oder in einem Sumpf zu versinken..._

Er spürte einen Zug von unten, der stärker wurde, je mehr er versuchte, sich zu lösen.

Panik stieg in ihm hoch, er ruderte mit den Armen.

„Helft mir!" brüllte er aus Leibeskräften und versuchte noch energischer, sich aus der grauen Masse zu lösen. „Helft mir doch!"

Rei wollte vorstürmen.

_Shinji-kun war in Gefahr!_

EVA-01 war inzwischen bis zu den Hüften im Boden versunken, wurde einfach hineingesogen, ohne Wellen zu schlagen, ohne dass irgendetwas verriet, woran es liegen könnte.

Zugleich erwachten die Hassgefühle des EVAs, schien dieser entschieden zu haben, worüber der taktischer Computer noch unentschlossen war, hatte den Engel als Feind erkannt.

„Rei, bleib, wo du bist! Der Schatten ist der wahre Engel!" befahl Misato.

Schatten? Welcher Schatten?

Dann sah sie die Linie auf dem Asphalt, hinter welcher dieser um einiges grauer erschien, hinter welcher sich EVA-01 befand.

Der Engel war im Begriff, Shinji-kun zu verschlingen!

_Und der Colonel hatte sie angewiesen, nichts zu unternehmen..._

_Aber sie musste Shinji-kun doch helfen..._

_Aber es war ein Befehl und sie musste Befehlen folgen..._

_Aber sie konnte Shinji-kun doch nicht im Stich lassen, musste ihrem Mitstreiter... ihrem Geliebten... helfen..._

_Diesen Befehl konnte sie nicht befolgen!_

Und ihr EVA schien derselben Ansicht zu sein, jedenfalls hatte sie das Gefühl, als bestärke er ihren Entschluss, als er sich in Bewegung setzte.

Rei rannte los...

...und wurde gestoppt!

EVA-02 stürzte sich auf EVA-00, tackelte diesen wie ein Footballspieler und brachte ihn zu Fall.

„Loslassen, Soryu!"

„Vergiss es, First."

Asuka grinste, nagelte EVA-00 mit ihrem EVA am Boden fest.

„Befehle müssen befolgt werden, wusstest du das nicht?"

„Asuka! Rei!" kam Misatos schreiende Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. „Hört sofort auf! Werft EVA-01 eure Versorgungskabel zu, vielleicht könnt ihr ihn dann aus diesem... Sumpf herausziehen!"

EVA-01 war inzwischen bis zur Brust versunken.

Shinji rief immer noch über InterKom um Hilfe. Schließlich verstummte er, sah nur hilflos auf die Monitore der ComPhalanx, streckte die Hand nach Reis Bild aus.

„Rei-chan..."

Drei Worte brannten ihm in der Kehle, drei Worte, die er auszusprechen nicht schaffte, weil ihm die Angst die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Ich..."

„Shinji, Notevakuierung!" befahl Misato. Besser den EVA opfern, als auch noch den Piloten zu verlieren!

In seinem Kommandostand sah Gendo Ikari auf.

„Befehl widerrufen!"

„Was?" fragte Misato und riss die Augen auf.

Doch Ikari antwortete nicht. Auch wenn der Verlust von EVA-01 schmerzte, das war es doch, worüber er sich den Kopf zerbrochen hatte...

In seinem EntryPlug tätigte Shinji eilig die nötigen Handgriffe, um den Plug zu evakuieren, musste entsetzt feststellen, dass der Plug nicht reagierte, dass die Kommandos von der Automatik ignoriert wurden.

Sein EVA überschwemmte ihn mit Wut, als wollte er ihm neue Kraft verleihen, fütterte ihn regelrecht mit Zorn, schien ihm zuzurufen, sie beide gefälligst aus der Misere zu holen.

Die externe Energieversorgung wurde unterbrochen, der EVA lief nun auf seinen Akkus, welche für fünf Minuten ausreichten...

Schon war EVA-01 bis zum Hals versunken.

Shinji spürte Kälte in sich aufsteigen, fühlte bereits seine Beine nicht mehr, hatte den Eindruck, in einem Eisschrank zu sitzen.

Neben dem EVA, der nur noch mit dem Kopf aus dem Schatten ragte, schlug das Ende eines Versorgungskabels auf, federte einmal auf dem falschen Asphalt, versank dann ebenfalls.

Shinji versuchte, danach zu greifen, doch die Kälte hatte bereits seine Arme erreicht, lähmte sie.

EVA-01 raste, mobilisierte die letzten Kräfte.

Shinji glaubte, eine weitere Präsenz im Inneren des EVAs zu spüren, eine strahlende Präsenz, die sich klar von der Dunkelheit abhob.

„Mutter...?"

War es so, wenn man starb? War das Licht der Zugang zur nächsten Welt, zum Jenseits?

Wartete seine Mutter dort auf ihn?

Noch einmal blickte er auf die ComPhalanx. Die Bilder waren unscharf und verzerrt, trotzdem konnte er ganz klar den Ausdruck auf Rei-chans Gesicht erkennen... Sorge... Panik... Angst...

_Er wollte sie nicht alleinlassen!_

„Rei-chan... ich liebe dich..." flüsterte er.

Dann brach die Verbindung zusammen und die Kälte griff vollends nach ihm...

*** NGE ***

EVA-01 verschwand im Schatten des Engels, einen Moment lang ragte noch das Horn aus dem Grau, war dann ebenfalls versunken.

„Nein!" brüllte Rei. „Nein!"

„... liebe dich..." kam es fast unhörbar aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Nein! Shinji!"

EVA-02 hatte sich aufgerichtet, jagte Positronenladung um Positronenladung in den schwarz-weißen Ball über ihnen, ohne eine Wirkung zu erzielen.

Und dann war der Ball verschwunden und mit ihm der Schatten und alles, was dieser verschlungen hatte...

„Nein!"

EVA-00 brach zusammen, als die Synchronisation mit seiner Pilotin erlosch. 

**Kapitel 31 - First Impact**

In der Kommandozentrale von NERV herrschte Schweigen.

Nur aus den Lautsprechern kam ein leises Schluchzen, dessen Quelle die Pilotin von EVANGELION-Einheit-00 war.

Gendo Ikari lächelte hinter der Barriere seiner gefalteten Hände.

Die Ereignisse hatten eine unerwartete Wendung genommen, doch dafür würde es ihm jetzt leichtfallen, den Klon wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Er musste nur noch ein wenig warten und ihr dann bei bietender Gelegenheit väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter legen, als wollte er sie über ihren Verlust hinwegtrösten. Und dann...

_...würde sie ADAMs Gegenwart spüren..._

Ikaris Lächeln erlosch schlagartig, als ihm klarwurde, dass er diesen einen entscheidenden Punkt nicht bedacht hatte!

Kozo Fuyutsuki stützte sich schwer auf die Balustrade.

„Einfach weg... Die ganzen anderen Engel haben alle keinen Erfolg und dieser..."

Misato stand neben Ritsukos Konsole.

„Ritsuko, bitte... was..."

Akagi selbst hatte den Schock noch nicht verdaut, trotzdem zog sie bereits alle ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Register.

„Wir erhalten immer noch Signale von EVA-01! Zwar nur die Freund-Feind-Erkennung und ein schwaches Signal der Lebensversorgung des EntryPlugs, aber EVA-01 wurde nicht zerstört!"

Misato beugte sich vor, las die Angaben selbst.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher? Shinji lebt?"

„Und die anderen Signale... es ist die Freund-Feind-Erkennung von EVA-04!"

„Die Einheit, die mitsamt der US-Zweigstelle verschwunden ist?"

„Ja. Ich schätze, dieser Engel hier hat eine recht weite Reise hinter sich."

„Aber - wie ist das möglich?"

„Ich habe bereits eine Theorie... der Schatten des Engels stellt eine Art Tor dar. Alles, was er sich einverleibt, landet dann im Inneren der Kugel."

„Im Inneren... - Asuka, Beschuss einstellen! Hörst du? Nicht weiterfeuern!"

Brummend kam Asuka dem Befehl nach, hörte auf, Positronenladungen in den Himmel zu jagen.

Fuyutsuki richtete sich auf.

„Doktor Akagi, Ihnen ist bewusst, dass das Volumen des Engels, so wie wir ihn wahrnehmen, nicht ausreicht, um zwei EVAs und möglicherweise noch der US-Anlage und Gott-weiß-was Platz zu bieten?"

„Natürlich, Professor. Aber vielleicht haben wir hier einen Beweis für die Existenz einer Dirac´schen See."

Der Subkommandant nickte.

„Dirac... was?"

„Eine Dirac´sche See, Misato, ist ein extradimensionaler Raum außerhalb unserer Realität... quasi ein Loch ohne Boden. Bisher war das ganze allerdings nur eine Theorie. Wenn ich jedoch Recht haben sollte, dann ist der Engel imstande, sich den Weg in die Geofront Stück für Stück zu öffnen, indem er sich einfach den Weg freifrisst."

„Und wir können gar nichts tun?"

„Im Augenblick nicht, aber ich arbeite daran. Solange wir noch Signale von EVA-01 erhalten, ist Shinji nicht verloren."

„Aber wo ist EVA-01? Der Engel ist von unserer Ortung verschwunden!"

„Er bewegt sich sehr schnell... im Augenblick befindet er sich fast im Orbit über der Stadt... ich benutze die MAGI zur Kreuzpeilung... hm, vielleicht kann man die Dirac´sche See knacken, indem man sie irgendwie umpolt..."

„Du willst den Engel zum Kotzen bringen?"

„Wäre doch eine Idee, oder?"

„Los, Ritsuko! Shinjis Leben hängt davon ab!"

„Ich weiß. Die Lebenserhaltung des Plugs hat nur für sechs Stunden Energie, danach wird das LCL nicht mehr gefiltert und verliert seine Atembarkeit!"

„So schnell?"

*** NGE ***

„Ich könnte versuchen, Shinji-kun mit einem Seil in die Dirac´sche See zu folgen." schlug Rei leise vor. „Wenn mein EVA angeseilt ist, könnte man uns herausziehen, sobald ich ihn gefunden habe."

Noch immer saß sie im EntryPlug von EVA-00, der immer noch auf dem Boden kniete. Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen, wurden sofort vom LCL fortgewaschen.

Die Worte des Doktors hatten einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer erzeugt.

„Nein, Rei, dem Seil würde es genauso ergehen, wie dem Versorgungskabel - sobald der Engel den Zugang verschließt, würde es gekappt werden."

„Und wenn ich schnell genug..."

„Rei..."

Akagi, die sich mittlerweile in die interne Kommunikation eingeklinkt hatte, schüttelte den Kopf, sah Rei bedauernd an.

„Wir wissen nichts über die Gegebenheiten im Inneren des Engels, alles was aus einer solchen Aktion resultieren könnte, ist der Verlust einer weiteren Einheit."

Rei setzte zum Protest an.

Immerhin wäre sie dann bei Shinji-kun... wie mochte es ihm gerade ergehen, was mochte er fühlen?

Seit er und EVA-01 verschwunden waren, verspürte sie eine quälende Leere in ihrem Herzen, einen Schmerz, welcher ihr das Atmen erschwerte, so als ob ihre Seele entzweigerissen worden wäre.

Sie konnte nur warten, dass der Doktor einen Weg fand... doch sollte Shinji-kun etwas zustoßen, dann würde sie den Engel mit eigenen Händen zerreißen, egal, welche Folgen es haben würde, wenn sie der Dunkelheit im Inneren ihres EVAs nachgab...

*** NGE ***

Shinji war kalt, das LCL im Inneren des Plug hatte nur noch eine Temperatur von knapp 13° Celsius.

Er hatte die Knie angezogen und schlotterte am ganzen Leib, da das Material seiner PlugSuit von der Flüssigkeit getränkt war, hätte er genauso gut nackt sein können.

Die Ladung der Akkus war längst aufgebraucht, nur die Energie des Lebenserhaltungssystems sorgte noch dafür, dass das LCL gereinigt und aufbereitet wurde. Vor ihm blinkte ein Countdown, der bei sechs Stunden begonnen hatte und nun bereits zur Hälfte abgelaufen war.

Drei Stunden waren vergangen, seit der Engel ihn verschlungen hatte...

Seit drei Stunden befand er sich in einer Umgebung, welche der taktische Computer als absolut lebensfeindlich klassifiziert hatte, bevor ihm der Saft ausgegangen war und die Systeme des Plugs auf Minimalkonfiguration umgeschaltet hatten, um den Piloten so lange wie möglich am Leben zu erhalten.

Draußen, außerhalb des Plugs, gab es nur eine tintige träge Flüssigkeit, das Medium, in dem EVA-01 schwamm. Es gab kein Oben und kein Unten, gleich nachdem Shinji sich an diesem Ort wiedergefunden hatte, hatte er versucht, sich herumzuwerfen und wieder hinauszugelangen, hatte jedoch feststellen müssen, dass sich hinter ihm ebenfalls nur dunkle Flüssigkeit befunden hatte. Die Computer hatten Daten gesammelt und analysiert, solange sie noch Energie hatten, hatten ihm schließlich mitgeteilt, dass er sich in einem Raum mit unendlicher Ausdehnung befand.

_Unendlich..._

Selbst wenn der EVA noch Energie gehabt hätte, selbst wenn er eine Ewigkeit geradeaus geschwommen wäre... die Grenzen der Unendlichkeit hätte er niemals erreichen können...

Es gab keinen Weg hinaus... keinen Weg zurück...

Er würde Rei-chan niemals wiedersehen...

In der kurzen Zeit, in welcher er über die Synchronverbindung noch durch die Augen des EVAs hatte sehen können, hatte er erkennen können, dass er nicht allein in der dunklen Flüssigkeit war. Um ihn herum trieben Gegenstände... Autos, Straßenlaternen, Pflanzen samt ihrer Erde, Asphaltstücke... Stahlpfeiler... ganze Gebäude... und Leichen...

Er hatte geschrien, als direkt vor ihm die Leiche eines Mannes in einem Wissenschaftlerkittel vorbeigetrieben war, die Haut bläulich aufgedunsen... es war nicht bei diesem einzigen Toten geblieben, aber wenigstens war er noch in einem Stück gewesen...

Und er hatte vermeint, am Rande seines Sichtfeldes den zerfetzten Körper eines EVANGELIONs zu erkennen...

Jetzt saß er seit einer halben Stunde in der Dunkelheit, nur die Energieanzeige vor ihm gab etwas Licht ab.

Wie lange mochten die Toten schon dort draußen herumschwimmen?

Und hatte er wirklich einen EVA, oder dessen Reste, gesehen?

Welche Schrecken befanden sich vielleicht noch dort draußen, was alles mochte der Engel noch verschlungen haben?

Wenn doch nur Rei-chan bei ihm wäre... nein, das sollte er sich nicht wünschen, denn dann hätte sie sich in derselben Lage befunden... es war gut, dass Asuka sie aufgehalten hatte...

Da nahm Shinji etwas wahr, eine schwache Präsenz... es war, als würde jemand leise gegen die Pforten seines Verstandes klopfen und um Einlass bitten... jemand, der die gleiche Angst verspürte wie er... nein, nicht jemand, etwas...

_Es war EVA-01..._

Der EVANGELION baute von sich aus eine Synchronisation zu seinem Piloten auf!

Shinji öffnete sich den Impulsen, selbst die Gegenwart der Bestie, die in EVA-01 lauerte, war besser als die Einsamkeit, die er verspürte. Doch was er verspürte, waren weder Hunger nach Leben, noch der Wunsch zu zerstören, sondern der Wille zu überleben!

Der EVA teilte sich ihm in Bildern mit, benutzte seine eigenen Erinnerungen, um sich ihm verständlich zu machen, schlug ihm einen Weg vor, wie sie vielleicht gemeinsam überleben konnten... schlug ihm vor, mit dem EVA eins zu werden...

In rascher Abfolge sah Shinji Gesichter, es dauerte ein wenig, bis er einzelne hinausfiltern konnte. Da war Misato in der knappsten Kleidung, in der er sich erinnern konnte, sie gesehen zu haben. Dann war da Asuka, nicht in ihrer gemeinen teuflischen Version, sondern in der engelsgleichen Version, die sie ihm in den ersten Tagen vorgespielt hatte, wie sie sich wie zufällig vorbeugte und ihm einen Blick in ihren Ausschnitt erlaubte. Und dann war da Rei, die plötzlich auf seinen Oberschenkeln zu sitzen schien und ihren Büstenhalter ablegte... sie alle forderten ihn auf, sich mit ihnen zu vereinen... die Bilder wirbelten schneller und schneller durch seinen Geist, der EVA schien seine Reaktion zu analysieren, sortierte bald Asuka aus, dann Misato, bis nur noch Rei-chan übrigblieb... Rei-chan im Waschraum unter der Dusche... Rei-chan, deren Gesicht sich langsam dem seinen näherte, um ihn zu küssen... Rei-chan, die ihn umarmte... Rei-chan, die nackt unter ihm lag, eine Erinnerung an jenen Tag, an dem er ihr ihre neue ID-Karte hatte bringen wollen, die sich jetzt jedoch veränderte, denn sie sah ihn nicht emotionslos an, sondern zog ihn plötzlich nach unten, vergrub eine Hand in seinem Haar, küsste ihn... flüsterte ihm zu, mit ihr eins zu werden...

„Ja..." wisperte Shinji.

Wenn so die Ewigkeit aussah...

Dann nahm er ein grelles Licht wahr, welches nur in seinem Geist existierte, die Bilder jedoch gnadenlos fortbrannte, nahm eine weitere Präsenz wahr... eine Präsenz, die ihm nicht unbekannt war, die er bereits früher in EVA-01 verspürt hatte... als ob zwei Seelen in dem EVANGELION wohnten, einmal die Persönlichkeit der Künstlichen Intelligenz und dann noch etwas anderes...

„_Es gibt noch Hoffnung..."_ flüsterte die andere Stimme.

Die Bilder erloschen vollends, stattdessen stellte Shinji fest, dass er sich wieder in Synchronität mit dem EVA befand, dass er wieder durch seine Augen sehen konnte. Einige der Instrumente vor ihm leuchteten auf, zugleich gab die Energieanzeige einen weitaus schnelleren Verbrauch an.

Aus den Lautsprechern kam erst ein Knacken, dann ein Flüstern.

„Benötige Hilfe... Energie fast aufgebraucht..."

Eine leise Stimme...

Shinjis Hände verkrampften sich um die Armlehnen seines Sitzes.

Da war noch jemand im Inneren des Engels!

„Wer... wer ist da?"

„Hört mich jemand?"

Die Stimme klang jung und ängstlich.

„Ja... wer bist du?"

„Kaworu... Kaworu Nagisa... Fifth Child... Pilot von EVA-04... wer?"

„Ich... ah... ich bin Shinji... ah... ich bin mit EVA-01 hier..."

„Dann sitzt du auch fest? Ich bin schon so lange hier... Tage... Wochen... nur Stille und Kälte..."

„Wo..."

Da sah Shinji den anderen EVA, einen grauen Riesen mit drei nebeneinanderliegenden Augen, oder besser, was davon noch übrig war. Der EVA hatte keine Beine mehr und nur noch einen Arm, ebenso fehlte ein Teil des Rumpfes.

„Ich sehe dich!"

„Hast du noch... Kontakt zu deiner Einheit?"

„Ja, etwas..."

EVA-01 setzte sich in Bewegung, machte ungeschickte Schwimmbewegungen, ruderte mit den Armen, überwand die Distanz.

„Ich bin gleich bei dir."

Das Gespräch lenkte Shinji von seinen eigenen Problemen ab, mittlerweile war die Notenergie zu zwei Dritteln aufgebraucht, der EVA benötigte viel mehr Energie für ein paar Bewegungen, als die Lebenserhaltung in ein paar Stunden.

Er erreichte den anderen EVA, packte diesen am Oberarm.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ich bin... unverletzt..."

„Wie bist du hierhergekommen?"

„Schatten... plötzlich wurde es dunkel... Schreie..."

Die Verbindung wurde schlechter.

„Kaum noch... Energie..."

„Kaworu... sprich weiter!" schrie Shinji, der seinen Verstand langsam zu verlieren glaubte, der sich wie verzweifelt an diese leise Stimme klammerte, die aus dem Lautsprecher kam.

„Kein Ausweg..."

„Hör zu... ich habe noch etwas Energie... gib nicht auf! Ich suche nach einem Ausweg!"

Die Anzeige der Notenergie raste dem Nullwert entgegen, als wollte sie ihn der Lüge bezeichnen.

Die Umwälzpumpen kamen ins Stocken, arbeiteten langsamer, hielten dann an...

Noch einmal versuchte der EVA ihn dazu zu überreden, sich mit ihm zu vereinen, verstummte dann ebenfalls, übermittelte Shinji ein letztes Bild, das Bild eines Menschen, der von einer Flutwelle erfasst und gegen eine Betonwand geschleudert wurde... eine Erinnerung der digitalisierten Persönlichkeit, welche das Herzstück der Grundprogrammierung bildete...

Und dann wurde es dunkel...

Zugleich glaubte Shinji, dass zahllose Finger nach seinem Geist griffen, dass im Augenblick seines Todes unzählige Hände sich bemühten, die Mauern um seinen Geist niederzureißen.

_Und er sah..._

*** NGE ***

_Ein schier endloses Grün überzog die Landmassen der Erde. Die Kontinente lagen zum Teil anders als in der Gegenwart, Nordeuropa und Südamerika waren von Eis überzogen, während die Antarktis nicht nur noch komplett eisfrei, sondern auch von einem dichten Dschungel überzogen war._

_Und diesem Dschungel existierte Leben, ebenso wie auf der ganzen Welt Leben existierte, sowohl über wie unter Wasser... intelligentes Leben..._

_Es waren keine Menschen, keine Abkömmlinge von Primaten, welche durch die Wälder streiften, welche aus Holz und Stein Städte errichteten, welche Metalle bearbeiteten, welche mit Booten über das Wasser fuhren oder in der Tiefe Siedlungen aus Korallen errichteten. Es waren große aufrechtgehende Echsenwesen, die im Einklang mit ihrer Umwelt lebten, die nur jagten und töteten, um sich und ihresgleichen zu ernähren. _

_Ein Volk, welches keinen Krieg kannte..._

_Ein Volk, dessen Götter auf derselben Erde wandelten..._

_Die Echsenwesen verehrten ihre Götter in Schreinen und Tempeln, brachten ihnen kleine Opfergaben dar, welche sie selbst gefertigt hatte._

_Und die Götter zeigten ihren Dank, indem sie ihrem Volk zur Seite standen..._

_In den Tiefen des Meeres verjagte GAGHIEL einen Schwarm Haie, der einer der Siedlungen der Unterwasserbewohner zu nahe gekommen war..._

_Über einer endlosen Savanne erzeugte RAMIEL ein Gewitter, welches einen Steppenbrand in wenigen Minuten löschte..._

_Bei einem Fest der Echsenwesen erschienen die ISRAFEL-Brüder überraschend und spielten zum Tanze auf..._

_Im dichtesten Urwald rang ein mächtiger Götter-Krieger einen Raubsaurier ohne Mühe nieder, welcher ein Dorf bedroht hatte..._

_Und über allen wachte die Urmutter, aus der alles Leben hervorgegangen war, die ihren älteren Sprösslingen den Auftrag gegeben hatte, über ihre jüngeren Abkömmlinge zu wachen._

_Die Bewohner des Dschungels, der Städte und der Meere priesen ihren Namen..._

_Ihr Name war LILITH._

_Langsam entwickelte sich die Zivilisation der Echsen weiter, entdeckte das Rad und Methoden zur Verarbeitung von Eisen. Die Welt war groß genug, um ihnen Platz zu bieten, so dass Revierstreitigkeiten zwischen einzelnen Stämmen die Ausnahme blieben und schnell und unblutig geregelt wurden. Unter dem wachsamen Auge eines bleichschuppigen Echsenwesens mit roten Augen wurden Konflikte in hitzigen, aber friedlichen Wettkämpfen gelöst._

_Doch der Frieden war nicht von Dauer._

_In einer Nacht wurde ausgelöscht, was sich in Jahrtausenden entwickelt hatte._

_Ein feuriger Stern fiel vom Himmel, ein Schwarzer Mond, der die Nacht zum Tage machte und die Ankunft des Vernichters ankündigte, das Nahen von Armageddon verkündete..._

_Krachend schlug der Stern mitten in den Urwald, vernichtete eine der größten Städte des Echsenvolkes in der Sekunde seines Einschlages, setzte den Urwald in Brand, schleuderte eine gewaltige Staubwolke empor, welche auf Jahrhunderte das Licht der Sterne verdunkeln würde, ließ die Erde erzittern, grub sich tief in die Erde und ließ flüssiges Feuer hervorquellen, das in den Urwäldern stete Nahrung fand._

_Und aus den Flammen schritt ADAM, hinterließ feurige Spuren, vernichtete, was sich in seinem Weg befand, löschte die Kultur der Echsen aus._

_Die Götter eilten herbei, um ihren Schützlingen, ihren jüngeren Halbgeschwistern, zur Seite zu stehen, doch sie wurden hinweggefegt wie Laub im Wind._

_Die Meere brodelten, Berge spuckten Feuer aus._

_Noch immer bebte die Erde, befand sich alles in Aufruhr._

_Landmassen versanken im Ozean, andere tauchten aus der Tiefe auf._

_Es war der Untergang der Welt..._

_Und ADAMs Lachen schallte durch den Äther, wie lange hatte er nach der Zuflucht seines abtrünnigen ersten Weibes und jener ihrer beiden Kinder gesucht, die sich geweigert hatten, sich ihm unterzuordnen..._

_Der mächtigste der Götter trat ihm gegenüber, die beiden lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf, der sich Tage und Nächte hinzog, dabei weitere Zerstörungen anrichtete, die Welt selbst aus den Angeln hob..._

_Die letzten der Echsenwesen schrien gepeinigt auf, als Feuer vom Himmel fiel und sie auslöschte..._

_Schließlich schleuderte ADAM seinen Sohn fort, fügte ihm eine tiefe Wunde an der Brust zu, trat ihn über Berge und Täler, setzte nach, um den Ungehorsamen endgültig zu bestrafen, so wie er alle seine abtrünnigen Kinder bestrafen würde, so wie er LILITH bestrafen würde. Dass er alles vernichtet hatte, was sie geschaffen hatten, genügte ihm bei weitem nicht._

_Plötzlich sah er sich LILITH gegenüber, erstarrte für einen langen Augenblick._

_Sie trat ihm nicht als demütige Büßerin entgegen, wie er es erwartet hatte, nicht als unterwürfiges Weib, sondern in der Gewandung einer Kriegerin. Ihr Haar von der Farbe des klaren Firmaments wehte im Sturmwind, ihr Gesicht verbarg sich hinter einer siebenäugigen Maske. Und in ihren Händen trug sie einen Speer mit doppelter Spitze._

_LILITH stieß zu, rammte den Speer tief in ADAMs Leib, nagelte ihn an den Boden._

_Dann wandte sie sich ab, ließ ihn zurück wie einen Haufen Abfall, um von ihren Kindern zu retten, welche noch zu retten waren._

_Doch ADAM war nicht tot... er war geschlagen worden, er war gebannt worden, doch LILITH hatte ihn noch lange nicht besiegt..._

_Als die Brände sich gelegt hatten, kam das Eis und überzog die Erde, löschte alle Spuren der alten Kultur aus._

_Im Laufe der nächsten Jahrhunderte senkte sich der aufgewirbelte Staub wieder aus der Atmosphäre nieder, erlaubte es den wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne, die Erde wieder zu erreichen._

_Langsam zog sich das Eis zurück, machte neuem Leben Platz._

_Langsam breitete sich wieder pflanzliches Grün aus, als würden die Pflanzen aus einem langen Winterschlaf erwachen._

_Tiere fanden wieder genug Nahrung, vermehrten sich._

_Zwischen den zahllosen Tierarten erschien eine, welche den ausgestorbenen Echsenwesen entfernt ähnelte, wie diese hatte sie zwei Arme und Beine und ging aufrecht, zuerst noch gebückt und sich zuweilen noch auf die langen Arme abstützend, dann im Laufe der Jahrtausende mehr und mehr ausschließlich auf den Hinterbeinen, während die Arme kürzer wurden, dafür Greifwerkzeuge ausbildeten._

_Aus dumpfen Gegrunze wurden differenzierte Laute, als die Wesen eine Sprache entwickelten, nach langer Zeit erfanden sie die ersten Werkzeuge, beseitigten auch den letzten Zweifel daran, dass sie vielleicht nicht die neue vorherrschende Rasse sein würden._

_Doch in ihnen schlummerte ADAMs Saat, wie sich bald herausstellte._

_Kaum hatten die frühen Menschen erste Werkzeuge entwickelt, benutzten sie diese als Waffen, um ihresgleichen zu unterwerfen oder einfach auszulösen. Ganze Seitenlinien der Spezies Mensch erloschen in kurzer Zeit, weil ihre Angehörigen sich nicht rasch genug an den Fortschritt anpassen konnten oder weil in ihnen das Erbe LILITHs zu stark war._

_Und der Mensch machte sich die Erde untertan._

_In seinem Schlaf lachte ADAM. Auch wenn LILITH ihn besiegt hatte, den Krieg würde er gewinnen, er brauchte nur noch ein passendes Werkzeug, einen dieser Menschen, welcher von genug Machtgier getrieben wurde, um ihn wiederzuerwecken..._

_Im Zweistromtal von Euphrat und Tigris lebten Ewigkeiten später zwei Brüder, der eine betrieb Ackerbau, der andere Viehzucht. Beide huldigten dem Eingott ihres Volkes auf ihre Art, der Bauer brachte einen Teil seiner Ernte als Opfer, während der andere mehrere seiner Tiere schlachtete und den Altar mit ihrem Blut wusch._

_In seinem Gefängnis unter einem Panzer aus Eis, das sich im Laufe der Jahrmillionen gebildet hatte, regte ADAM sich, nahm unter größtem Einsatz seiner Kräfte Einfluss, ließ als Zeichen seiner Gunst einen Sternenregen über dem Altar des Viehzüchters niedergehen._

_Blut war Leben... und der Viehzüchter war von ihm ausersehen worden, einen neuen Kult zu bilden, welcher ihn letztendlich befreien würde._

_Doch der andere, der Bauer, welcher unter Mühen dem kargen Boden die Ernte entrissen hatte, ließ es nicht geschehen, griff in ADAMs Pläne ein, ohne es zu wissen. Angetrieben von Neid auf seinen Bruder, den der gemeinsame Gott mit seiner Gunst überschüttete, während er ihn ignorierte, stürmte er auf seinen Bruder zu, einen spitzen Stein in den Händen._

_So erschlug Kain seinen Bruder Abel, nicht der erste und auch nicht der letzte Brudermord in der Geschichte der Menschheit, doch für ADAM ein deutliches Zeichen, dass die Menschen genug Potenzial besaßen, um einen wichtigen Teil in seiner endgültigen Rache an LILITH und ihrer Brut zu übernehmen._

_Er musste nur warten... und er hatte Zeit..._

*** NGE ***

„_Er hat alles gesehen, was ich ihm zeigen sollte",_ flüsterte Leriels Stimme im Bewusstsein seines Bruders, der glaubte, dass sein Kopf platzen würde, dass der Körper des Lilim, den er sich ausgeborgt hatte, in der Gegenwart seines älteren Bruders einfach vergehen würde.

„_Dann ist es an der Zeit."_

„_Dein Plan hat viele Unsicherheiten, Tabris."_

„_Ich weiß."_

„_Und vielleicht ist er der falsche."_

„_Shinji Ikari hat gezeigt, dass er mir... dass er dem Lilim namens Kaworu... helfen wollte. Das ist zumindest ein Anfang."_

„_Ja."_

„_Unsere Brüder werden sich um die anderen Lilim kümmern, welche diese Kampfmaschinen steuern. Wenn wir jene, die die Waffen bedienen, überzeugen können, uns zu helfen, wird Mutter bald frei sein."_

„_Ich teile deinen Optimismus nicht, das ist eine Angewohnheit der Lilim, Tabris. Verliere dich nicht!"_

„_Ich werde aufpassen, großer Bruder."_

„_Gut. Dann ist es wohl an der Zeit, diese Ebene zu verlassen."_

„_Ja, Leriel."_

„_Werden meine Schmerzen groß sein?"_

„_Ich weiß es nicht."_

„_Ich wünsche dir Erfolg."_

„_Wir werden uns wiedersehen."_

„_Natürlich."_

*** NGE ***

Vor EVA-01 entstand eine leuchtende Kugel. Sie pulsierte leicht.

Das Herz des Engels...

Shinji hatte Mühe, den Gedankengang zu Ende zu führen, eigentlich wollte er nur schlafen.

Die Kälte und der Sauerstoffmangel machten ihn ganz schläfrig.

Fast erloschen war auch das Bewusstsein des EVAs, wurde nur von einem dumpfen Hunger existent erhalten. Leise flüsterte es Shinji zu, seine Kräfte mit ihm zu vereinen, gemeinsam den Kern des Engels zu zerreißen...

Shinji reagierte nicht.

Sein unter Sauerstoffentzug leidendes Hirn gaukelte ihm Trugbilder vor, er befand sich wieder bei Rei-chan, lag in ihren Armen, nahm den Geruch ihres Haars wahr, spürte ihre seidige Haut unter seinen Händen, hörte sie leise Worte in sein Ohr flüstern, die er nicht verstand...

Langsam driftete er weg.

Über die Oberfläche der pulsierenden Kugel zuckten plötzlich Blitze, kleine und große, wanderten fort und erloschen. Und dann schoss ein kräftiger Überschlagblitz vor, schlug in die Brust von EVA-01.

Mit einem Schlag sprangen die Umwälzpumpen wieder an, aktivierten sich alle Instrumente und Geräte im EntryPlug, wurde die Synchronverbindung voll hochgefahren, als die Akkus sich mit Energie vollsogen!

EVA-01 brüllte auf!

Der Blutdurst erwachte mit voller Kraft, riss Shinji mit sich, der keine Kraft mehr hatte, Widerstand zu leisten.

Wuchtig schlug die Faust des EVAs mitten in das Herz des Engels, riss es auseinander.

Dahinter entstand ein Loch, ein gewaltiger Riss mitten im Nichts, von dem ein starker Sog ausging.

EVA-01 fetzte das Herz des Engels weiter auseinander, bemerkte gar nicht, dass es längst erloschen war, dass Leriels Präsenz nur noch ein Schatten war, da der Engel selbst sich inzwischen mit fast seiner ganzen Essenz in seine eigene Sphäre zurückgezogen hatte. Und zugleich erweiterte der EVANGELION den Riss, zerrte dann EVA-04 mit sich, fetzte die Öffnung weit genug auseinander, dass er hindurchpasste, stieß wieder ein lautes Brüllen aus...

*** NGE ***

„Ich habe ihn! Sektor T-7!" rief Ritsuko, unterbrach das betretene Schweigen, welches sich erneut in der Zentrale breitgemacht hatte, nachdem sie verkündet hatte, dass die Lebenserhaltung von EVA-01 ausgefallen war.

„Auf den Schirm!" befahl Fuyutsuki, überging dabei ohne nachzudenken Gendo Ikari, der dumpf brütend hinter seinem Tisch im Kommandostand saß und über die gefalteten Hände hinwegstarrte.

Der ganze Monitor zeigte eine ganze Reihe von Dingen:

Sektor T-7 lag am Stadtrand, bezeichnete eine Gegend, in welcher nur Lagerhäuser standen.

Über den Lagerhallen schwebte der schwarz-weiße Ball des Zieles: _Leriel_.

EVA-00 war im gleichen Augenblick losgerannt, als Doktor Akagi das Ergebnis der Ortung mitgeteilt hatte. In Rei regte sich keine Emotion - seitdem Akagi erklärt hatte, dass Shinji-kuns Lebenserhaltung ausgefallen war, fühlte sie sich innerlich nicht nur leer, sondern beinahe schon tot.

Der Engel würde dafür bezahlen, was er getan hatte...

EVA-02 war EVA-00 dicht auf den Fersen, doch Reis Vorsprung wuchs, da Asuka unterwegs zweimal die Versorgungskabel auswechselte, während EVA-00 auf seinen Akkus lief.

Die schwarz-weiße Kugel platzte auf!

Die Oberfläche riss wie unter starkem Druck auf, gleich darauf erschien ein Paar Hände, die den Riss erweiterten.

Dunkle brodelnde Flüssigkeit ergoss sich auf die Häuser und Straßen, Gegenstände wurden aus dem Inneren des Engels hinausgespült, klatschten auf den Boden, wurden weitergespült von den nachfolgenden Flüssigkeitsmassen.

EVA-01 brüllte auf, machte allen klar, dass er gesiegt hatte!

Dann sprang er aus der Öffnung, zerrte dabei die Reste von EVA-04 mit sich, schleppte sich und den halbzerstörten EVA noch weiter, fort aus der unmittelbaren Zone, in welcher das Innere des Engels niederging.

Der Strom ließ nach, nur noch tröpfchenweise quoll Flüssigkeit aus dem Riss.

Etwas schien ihn zu verstopfen!

Teilweise war die Unterseite eines Gebäudes zu sehen.

EVA-02 eröffnete das Feuer, nahm den Engel unter Beschuss.

Jeder Schuss war ein Treffer, wurde von keinem AT-Feld aufgehalten, schlug ungehindert in den Ball ein.

Leriel explodierte, überschüttete die ganze Stadt mit Trümmern und seinem Blut...

Rei rannte EVA-01 entgegen.

„Shinji! Shinji-kun, hörst du mich?"

EVA-01 hob den Kopf, sah sie mit dämonisch-glühenden Augen an, schien sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen zu verziehen.

Ihr wurde klar, dass es nicht Shinji-kun war, der den EVA kontrollierte...

Das Glühen erlosch.

Der EVA knickte ein, stürzte nach vorn.

*** NGE ***

„Keine Schäden an EVA-01. Lebenszeichen des Piloten stabil! EVA-04 jenseits der Hayflick-Grenze. Lebenszeichen des Piloten schwach!" meldete Ritsuko Akagi mit mühsam aufrechterhaltener äußerer Ruhe, während um sie herum die Zentrale sich in einen Bienenstock verwandelte.

„Überschwemmungen im Südteil der Stadt. Die Kanalisation wird mit diesen Mengen nicht fertig! Alle Teams sind unterwegs, um die Schäden zu beseitigen und einer biologischen Kontamination vorzubeugen!" vermeldete Shigeru Aoba.

„Besteht Kontakt zu den EntryPlugs?" fragte Fuyutsuki.

„Negativ, Sir. Weder Shinji noch EVA-04 antworten. Bergungsteam ist gerade raus!"

Misato eilte hinaus, traf auf dem Flur Kaji, der ebenfalls in Richtung der Garage unterwegs war.

*** NGE ***

Rei leitete bei EVA-04 die manuelle Evakuierung des Plugs ein, indem sie den Verschluss im Nacken des zerstörten EVAs öffnete und mit den Händen von EVA-00 den Plug herauszog, genauso wie sie es bereits bei EVA-01 getan hatte. Sie legte den geborgenen Plug neben Shinji-kuns, während sie die ganze Zeit über versuchte, Kontakt zu Shinji aufzunehmen. Doch dieser schwieg.

Die Aufräumteams waren inzwischen ebenso eingetroffen wie Sanitäter, Ärzte und Techniker.

Die beiden Piloten wurden aus den Plugs geborgen.

Rei hatte nur Augen für Shinji-kun, ignorierte den anderen Piloten völlig.

Jemand hob Shinji-kun gerade aus dem Plug, reichte ihn an einen Sanitäter weiter, der draußen stand und ihn auf eine Liege verfrachtete.

Rei zoomte heran auf sein Gesicht.

_Wie blass er war..._

_Shinji-kun hatte die Augen geschlossen... hoffentlich schlief er nur vor Erschöpfung... hoffentlich wachte er gleich auf..._

Die Energie ihres EVAs war zu Ende. Im letzten Moment evakuierte sie ihren EntryPlug und verließ EVA-00.

Der Krankenwagen mit Shinji wollte gerade abfahren, als Rei herangelaufen kam, ihre PlugSuit und ihre Haut waren von einem LCL-Film bedeckt und sie hinterließ feuchte Fußabdrücke.

„Nehmen Sie mich mit!"

Wortlos öffnete der Sanitäter noch einmal die Ladetür, ließ sie hineinklettern.

Shinji-kun lag ausgestreckt auf der Liege, eine Sauerstoffmaske über dem unteren Teil seines Gesichts, hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

Rei verspürte Angst, doch zugleich nahm sie seine Gegenwart wahr, welche die Leere in ihrem Herzen füllte.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte sie den Arzt, der neben ihm hockte, während der Wagen sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Unterkühlung und Anzeichen für Sauerstoffmangel."

„Shinji-kun..." flüsterte sie.

„Wir bringen die beiden gleich ins städtische Krankenhaus, die Fahrt in die Geofront dauert viel zu lange."

„Ja."

*** NGE ***

EVA-02 stand inmitten des Geschehens wie ein stummer Wächter, zu dessen Füßen ein Ameisenstaat den Tagesgeschäften nachging.

Die Straßen waren überschwemmt von einer dunkelblauen Brühe, überall lagen irgendwelche Trümmerstücke - auf dem Dach einer Lagerhalle stand ein von blauem Schleim überzogenes Auto - dazwischen die eine oder andere Leiche. Letztere wurden inzwischen von Männer und Frauen in hermetisch abgeschlossenen Schutzanzügen geborgen und in Leichensäcke verfrachtet.

Der dunklen Brühe Herr zu werden, versuchten sie gar nicht erst, sämtliche Tankwagen der Stadt waren nicht imstande, diese Mengen abzupumpen. Allerdings wurden Proben genommen und eiligst an die Labore in der Geofront weitergeleitet, um den Stoff auf seine mögliche Gefährlichkeit hin zu analysieren.

Asuka saß mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in ihrem Pilotensitz.

War ja klar gewesen, dass Ikari sich die ganze Show sicherte... vielleicht hatte er sich sogar absichtlich verschlingen lassen, um den Engel von Innen heraus auseinanderzunehmen, so hatte sie selbst es ja auch mit dem Riesenfisch gemacht... verfluchter Nachahmer!

Und Wondergirl war jetzt auch weg... Shinji-kun, Shinji-kun... dieses Süßholzgeraspel machte Asuka ganz krank, das war doch ohnehin alles nur Lüge...

Wenn Ikari nicht zurückgekommen wäre, dann wäre sie wieder die Nummer Eins gewesen, sie, Asuka Soryu Langley...

*** NGE ***

Misato und Kaji stürmten durch den Eingangsbereich des Krankenhauses, ließen sich den Weg zu den Behandlungsräumen zeigen, stießen vor diesen auf die wartende Rei Ayanami.

„Rei, wie ist die Lage?" rief Misato schon von weitem.

„Die Ärzte sind sich sicher, Shinji-kun wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen, Colonel", gab sie die letzte Stellungnahme eines Mediziners wieder.

Noch jemand betrat den Gang - Toji Suzuhara.

„Hey! Dann war das eben wirklich Ikari, den sie ´reingebracht haben!"

Als er Rei sah, unterdrückte er den Drang, laut zu pfeifen, schließlich sah er sie erstmalig in ihrer PlugSuit.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Misato.

„Ah, Misato-san... ich habe meine Schwester besucht, wegen des Engelangriffes ist die Schule ausgefallen..."

Er trat an die Schwingtüren des Behandlungsraumes.

„Ist es Ikari?"

„Ja, Suzuhara-kun." erklärte Rei leise.

„Oh, Mann... aber ihr habt doch gewonnen, oder?"

„Ja."

„Ikari kommt schon durch, der ist zäher als er aussieht."

Die Tür des anderen Behandlungsraumes wurde geöffnet und ein Arzt im weißen Kittel trat auf den Flur, kurz konnten sie den mageren blasshäutigen Jungen mit dem grauen Haar sehen, der auf dem Behandlungstisch lag und medizinisch versorgt wurde.

„Doktor, können Sie uns näheres sagen?" fragte Kaji.

„Sind Sie die Eltern?"

Einen Moment lang sahen Misato und Kaji sich entgeistert an.

Dann präsentierte Kaji seinen NERV-Ausweis.

„NERV, die beiden gehören zu uns."

„Verstehe. Also...äh... beide sind stabil und unverletzt, zeigen aber Spuren von Unterkühlung und Sauerstoffmangel, der Albinojunge ist zudem stark geschwächt. Aber der andere dürfte in Bälde wieder aufwachen."

„Shinji-kun..." unterbrach Rei den Mann.

„Wir bringen ihn gleich auf ein Zimmer. Mit ihm hier", der Arzt deutete über seine Schulter, „werden wir noch ein wenig zu tun haben, aber keine Sorge, sie sind beide schon längst außer Gefahr."

„Sehr gut", bestätigte Kaji und klopfte Misato leicht auf den Oberarm. „Wir warten hier."

Katsuragi nickte und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Kurz darauf wurde Shinji aus dem Behandlungsraum gebracht.

Er schlief immer noch, sein Gesicht war aber nicht mehr so blass, wies schon wieder einen leichten rosigen Schimmer auf.

Rei spürte, wie ihr bei dem Anblick die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, erinnerte sich an die Unterhaltung, die sie mit Shinji-kun nach dem Sieg über Ramiel geführt hatte, dass man auch vor Freude weinen konnte.

„Ich sagte doch, dass er zäh ist", murmelte Toji. „Der wird schon wieder."

„Danke für deinen Zuspruch, Suzuhara-kun."

„Wozu sind Freunde denn da? Ich werde mal wieder zu meiner Schwester gehen, es hat sich nämlich wie ein Lauffeuer im ganzen Haus verbreitet, dass zwei EVA-Piloten eingeliefert worden seien, da hatte sie richtig Sorge. Hm, wer ist eigentlich der andere?"

„Das ist..." setzte Rei an.

´_Geheim_´, hatte sie sagen wollen.

Doch Misato kam ihr zuvor.

„Ein weiterer Testpilot, der bei dem Einsatz verletzt wurde."

„Ach so... könnte glatt ein Verwandter von dir sein, Ayanami."

Rei verzichtete darauf, ihn zu korrigieren und auf die Unmöglichkeit seiner Aussage hinzuweisen, nickte ihm stattdessen zu und eilte Shinji hinterher, der gerade fortgebracht wurde.

Misato verständigte sich mit Kaji dahingehend, dass dieser auf den anderen Piloten warten würde, und folgte Rei dann.

*** NGE ***

Misato und Rei saßen bereits seit über einer Stunde neben Shinjis Bett und warteten darauf, dass er zu sich kam. In der Zwischenzeit war Misato mehrmals zum Telefonieren auf den Flur gegangen, hatte Ritsuko angerufen und sich vergewissert, dass die Aufräumarbeiten vorangingen, sowie das keine Gefahr einer Kontamination der ganzen Stadt durch das Blut des Engels bestand. Ferner hatte sie mit Kaji gesprochen, der im Nachbarzimmer über Kaworu Nagisa wachte, welcher im Gegensatz zu Shinji an verschiedene Apparate angeschlossen war und intravenös mit Aufbaupräparaten versorgt wurde.

Schließlich wachte Shinji auf, rollte sich sofort zu einem Ball zusammen.

„K-kalt." presste er durch die Zähne, nahm dann erst seine Umgebung wahr, entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", seufzte Misato und drehte die Heizung des Zimmers voll auf.

„Ich... ich lebe noch..." flüsterte Shinji erstaunt.

_War seine letzte Erinnerung nicht gewesen, dass Kälte und Dunkelheit nach ihm griffen?_

„Shinji-kun..."

Rei setzte sich auf die Bettkante, nahm seine linke Hand in die ihren und blies ihren warmen Atem darüber.

„Ich hatte Angst um dich."

Shinji wollte sich aufsetzen, wurde aber von Misato zurückgehalten.

„Liegenbleiben - Anweisung des Arztes. Du bist unterkühlt, erschöpft und brauchst Ruhe."

„Uh... ahm... zu Befehl."

Misato grinste.

„Na so was, jetzt kriege ich ja doch noch den braven Soldaten Shinji in meine Truppe."

„Misato!"

Sie lachte.

„Okay, Shinji-kun, kannst du dich erinnern, was passiert ist?"

„Ähm... der Engel... ich bin plötzlich in seinem Schatten versunken... und dann war ich in ihm, in seinem Inneren... und da war noch mehr... Autos und Gebäude... und Leichen..."

Er fröstelte bei der Erinnerung.

Rei blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Und... ahm... da war noch ein EVANGELION... ich habe mit dem Piloten gesprochen... uh... wo ist er?"

„Du hast mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Ja, Misato. Kaworu... Kaworu Nagisa, das Fifth Child."

„Er ist im Nebenraum und schläft noch. Ich würde sagen, er verdankt dir sein Leben."

„Also ist er in Ordnung?"

„Sagen wir mal so, ihm geht es nicht gerade hervorragend, aber laut den Ärzten gibt es keine Probleme. Er war halt um einiges länger im Inneren des Engels als du."

„Es war so kalt... und dann ging die Energie zur Neige... ich habe auf die Energie der Lebenserhaltung zurückgegriffen, um EVA-01 in die Nähe der anderen Einheit bringen zu können... Konntet ihr den Engel vernichten?"

„Das hast du doch selbst getan."

„Ich? Ich erinnere mich an nichts... ich meine, eigentlich müsste ich tot sein..."

„Sag das nicht, sag das bitte nicht." kam es von Rei, die immer noch seine Hand hielt.

„Anscheinend hast du das Herz des Engels gefunden und ihn vernichtet."

„Misato, ich weiß nichts davon."

„Na, sicher kommt die Erinnerung wieder, wenn du ein wenig ausgeruhter bist. - Ach, ich schätze, ich muss mal kurz weg, sollte mich als Einsatzleiterin vielleicht mal vor Ort sehen lassen, laut Ritsuko steht Asuka immer noch dort ´rum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt."

Wieder grinste Misato.

„Anscheinend hat niemand ihr gesagt, dass sie ins Hauptquartier zurückkehren soll."

„Ich bleibe hier bei Shinji-kun, Colonel."

„Ist in Ordnung, Rei. Soll ich vielleicht noch bei euch vorbeifahren und dir ein paar Sachen mitbringen?"

„Das würde ich begrüßen." erklärte Rei, welche immer noch ihre PlugSuit trug.

„Okay. Und falls es irgendetwas Wichtiges geben sollte, ist Kaji auch noch im Gebäude."

„Ja."

Misato lächelte ihn zu, winkte noch einmal und verließ dann den Raum.

Rei sah Shinji eine Weile schweigend an, stand dann auf und schloss die Tür ab.

„Rei-chan... uhm, was..."

Sie betätigte den Kontakt am Handgelenk ihrer PlugSuit, legte diese dann ab, stand völlig nackt im Raum, ging langsam auf das Bett zu und hob die Decke an.

„Rei-chan, was hast du vor... uh..."

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dir nicht mehr kalt ist, Shinji-kun."

Sie schlüpfte unter die Decke, rutschte an ihn heran.

Shinji wurde ein bedeutendes Detail bewusst.

„Rei, ich habe selbst nichts an, das... äh... also... uh..."

Sie unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihn mit geöffnetem Mund küsste.  
>„Austausch… von… Körperwärme", stieß sie hervor. Ihre Zunge glitt in seinen Mund, suchte die seine, fand sie, umspielte sie, berührte sie, zugleich strichen ihre Hände über seinen Körper, rutschte sie über ihn... <p>

**16. Zwischenspiel:**

Ritsuko Akagi starrte durch das Elektronenmikroskop auf die Probe des Engelsblutes, welche ihr gerade gebracht worden war. Die Zellen waren am Absterben... Gut, von dieser Seite bestand keine Gefahr für die Stadt, ein besiegter Engel mehr. Laut dem _Systema Sephiroth_ waren es nicht mehr viele, nur noch fünf...

Shinji lebte und EVA-01 wies keine äußeren Schäden auf, was nicht jedoch hieß, dass sie es sich leisten konnte, keine Extraschicht einzulegen und die Systeme des EVAs zu überprüfen. Aber es lenkte sie ab, alles war besser, als tatenlos herumzusitzen und die Bilder vom Tod ihrer Mutter erneut Revue passieren zu lassen. Und Gendo hatte sie seit seiner Rückkehr auch nicht mehr zu sich zitiert, damit sie ihm zu Diensten war... sie wusste nicht, ob sie noch imstande war, ihn auch nur mit dem kleinen Finger zu berühren, ohne sich zu übergeben.

An der Tür ihres Büros klopfte es.

„Doktor Akagi?"

Die Stimme gehörte Shigeru Aoba...

„Ja? Kommen Sie ´rein."

Aoba betrat das Büro, einen Stapel Akten im Arm.

„Der... der Kommandant schickt Ihnen dies."

Er legte den Aktenstapel auf eine freie Fläche des Tisches.

„Hm, ja..."

Ritsuko musterte die Akten.

Personalakten... Akten der Mitglieder der Testgruppe... und ganz oben ein Zettel in Gendos Handschrift: _Ritsuko, wähle den Vierten aus._

**Pressesplitter:**

„Drama an Nordamerikanischer Westküste! – Explosion zerstört NERV-Zweigstelle."

(Französische Klatschpresse)

**„Der Sprecher der christlich-fundamentalistischen Raphaelitensekte bezeichnete heute in einem Interview die Zerstörung der nordamerikanischen NERV-Zweigstelle als Strafe Gottes für das Einmischen der Menschen in sein Werk. Die Raphaeliten sind einer von mehreren apokalyptischen Engelkulten, die in den letzten Wochen verstärkt Zustrom erhalten…"  
><strong>(Die Zeit)

**„Erneuter Angriff auf Tokio-3 – Gebäude und Straßenzüge verschwunden! – Die Regierung empfiehlt, die Region zu meiden."  
><strong>(Nachrichtenticker) 

**Abspann:  
><strong>_Now I've told you this once before  
>You can't control me<br>If you try to take me down you're gonna break  
>Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me<br>I'm picking you outa me  
>you run away<em>

_I stand alone  
>Inside<br>I stand alone_

_You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
>So what you don't think that we can see your face<br>Resurrected back before the final fallen  
>now they've arrest untill I can make my own way<br>I'm not afraid of fading_

_I stand alone  
>Feeling your sting down inside of me<br>I'm not dying for it  
>I stand alone<br>Everything that I believe is fading  
>I stand alone<br>Inside  
>I stand alone<em>

_And now its my time (now its my time)  
>It's my time to dream (my time to dream)<br>Dream of the sky (dream of the sky)  
>Make me believe that this place is invaded<br>By the poison in me  
>Help me decide if my fire will burn out<br>Before you can breathe  
>Breathe into me<em>

_I stand alone  
>Inside<br>I stand alone  
>Feeling your sting down inside of me<br>I'm not dying for it  
>I stand alone<br>Everything that I believe is fading  
>I stand alone<br>Inside  
>I stand alone<br>Inside  
>I stand alone<br>Inside  
>I stand alone<br>Inside_

**Vorschau:  
><strong>Das Fourth Child wird rekrutiert. EVA-03 wendet sich gegen die anderen EVANGELIONs! Hikaris Schicksal! Und Rei gegen Asuka!

_Und natürlich: Mehr Fanservice!_

**Omakes**

**zu Kapitel 32 - First Impact von EvilRei  
><strong>

_**01:**_

...

EVA-02 eröffnete das Feuer, nahm den Engel unter Beschuss.

Jeder Schuss war ein Treffer, wurde von keinem AT-Feld aufgehalten, schlug ungehindert in den Ball ein.

Leriel explodierte, überschüttete die ganze Stadt mit Trümmern und seinem Blut...

Rei rannte EVA-01 entgegen.

„Shinji! Shinji-kun, hörst du mich?"

EVA-01 hob den Kopf, sah sie mit dämonisch-glühenden Augen an, sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen verzogen als er EVA-00 erblickte.

EVA-00 starte EVA-01 an...

EVA-01 starrte EVA-00 an...

EVA-00 starrt zurück...

EVA-01 starrte...

EVA-00 starrte...

... EVA-01 blinzelte.

„Ich habe schon wieder gewonnen.", sprach EVA-00 und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.

EVA-01 warf sich auf den Boden, trommelte mit seinen gigantischen Fäusten auf den Boden ein und heulte wie ein Kleinkind.

Gendo: „Hmm. Davon stand nichts in den Rollen von Quamran."

_**02:**_

...

Misato lächelte ihn zu, winkte noch einmal und verließ denn den Raum.

Rei sah Shinji eine Weile schweigend an, stand dann auf und schloss die Tür ab.

„Rei-chan, was hast du vor ... uh ..."

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dir nicht mehr kalt ist, Shinji-kun."

Shinji wurde sich eines bedeutenden Details bewusst.

„Uhm, Rei? Was hast du mit dem Stahlrohr vor?"

„Du weißt, dass du mir eine Höllenangst eingejagt hast, als du von dem Engel verschlungen wurdest, oder? Ich dachte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren. ... Und da kommst du plötzlich mit einer irren Blutfontäne aus dem Engel und erschreckst mich zu Tode."  
>Bevor der arme Shinji noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, verpasste Rei ihm die Abreibung seines Lebens. <p>

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>Die Szene rund um den Besuch am Grab von Shinjis Mutter ist neu. Zugleich scheint mir sehr definierend für Reis Entwicklung und die Entwicklung der Beziehung zwischen ihr und Shinji. Es ist zugleich Shinjis letzter Anlauf, das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater verbessern zu wollen – er weiß ja nicht, was in Gendos Kopf so vor sich geht. Dass Shinji und Rei ausgerechnet Kozo Fuyutsuki am Grab treffen, ist ein Foreshadowing auf kommende Entwicklungen. Dies gilt auch für den roten Ozean.  
>Der Engel Leriel führt Shinji und auch Rei an den Abgrund – der eine hat den Tod vor Augen, die andere ist bereit, für Shinji zu sterben – und entwickelt Rachewünsche. Ihre Reaktion auf Shinjis Rückkehr leitet sich daraus und der verspürten Erleichterung ab – und nein, der „Austausch von Körperwärme" heißt noch lange nicht, dass die beiden Sex miteinander haben (aber Shinji kommt immer noch viel besser weg, als in der „Extra-Fassung" der Szene…).<br>Der vorliegende Handlungsabschnitt hatte für die Handlung in erster Linie den Zweck, die Geschichte der Engel zu erzählen und Kaworu/Tabris in die Story zurückzubringen – und die Reste von EVA-04, die im Finale 2 noch bedeutsam werden…


	10. Block 10 Fourth Child

**Fourth Child**  
><strong>(Fourth Child  Ambivalence)**

[Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis] 

**Kapitel 32 - Fourth Child**

Mit leisem Zischen wurde die Luft aus der PlugSuit gepresst, legte sich das Material eng auf die Haut, als Rei den Kontakt am Handgelenk drückte. Kurz fuhr sie sich durch ihr Haar, trat dann an die Tür des Krankenzimmers, schloss sie wieder auf.

Ihr Gesicht war wieder völlig ausdruckslos, nur in ihren Augen lag ein leichtes Funkeln.

„Major Katsuragi dürfte bald zurückkommen."

Shinji gab eine schwache Bestätigung von sich.

Er fühlte sich jetzt noch erschöpfter und ausgelaugter als zuvor, dafür war ihm aber wirklich nicht mehr kalt. Wie zahllose Phantome glaubte er immer noch spüren zu können, wo ihre Lippen seine Haut berührt hatten - auf der Brust, dem Hals, im Gesicht... nur seine Wangen hatte sie seltsamerweise außen vor gelassen... vermeinte immer noch, die sanften Berührungen ihrer Hände zu spüren, glaubte immer noch ihr gedämpftes Stöhnen zu hören, als er an ihrem Ohrläppchen geknabbert hatte... dennoch waren sie nicht weitergegangen, hatte es eine Grenze gegeben, die keiner von ihnen hatte überschreiten wollen, die Grenze hinter welcher in gewisser Weise ihre Kindheit unwiederbringlich beendet sein würde...

Shinji hoffte jetzt nur, dass er das Krankenhaus verlassen haben würde, ehe jemandem der feuchte klebrige Fleck im Laken auffiel...

Seine Haut juckte, natürlich, das LCL war bereits eingetrocknet und hatte Krusten auf der Haut gebildet.

„Ah... ich glaube, das erste, was ich brauche, wenn wir wieder zuhause sind, ist eine Dusche... ahm..."

Er verschluckte sich. Hoffentlich verstand sie das jetzt nicht falsch, glaubte nicht, dass er sie irgendwie von sich abwaschen wollte...

„Wir brauchen eine Dusche." korrigierte sie ihn. Für einen Augenblick huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. „Wenn du mir den Rücken wäschst, wasche ich dir deinen."

„Ahm..."

Shinji blinzelte.

„Rei-chan... ich hatte Furcht, dich nie wieder zu sehen..."

„Du warst plötzlich fort. Ich habe es... hier... gespürt."

Sie legte die Hand auf ihre Brust über dem Herzen.

„Ja... uh... eine... Leere..."

„Kälte… Einsamkeit… Jetzt ist sie wieder fort."

Rei setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante und nahm wieder seine Hand.

Shinji konnte gar nicht anders als zu lächeln. Ihre Nähe gab ihm Kraft, schien sogar den ansonsten zäh dahintropfenden Strom der Zeit zu beschleunigen, den er zuweilen wahrzunehmen glaubte.

„Im Inneren des Engels... Rei, EVA-01 hat von selbst zu mir Kontakt aufgenommen."

„Von selbst, Shinji-kun?"

„Ja, obwohl die Akkus leer waren, befanden wir uns in Synchronisation. Rei-chan, der EVA hatte Angst... er... uhm... er wollte nicht sterben."

„Die Grundprogrammierung basiert laut Doktor Akagi auf den Erinnerungen und der Persönlichkeit eines Menschen. Vielleicht..."

„Und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass da noch jemand war... Rei-chan, sicher wirst du mich für verrückt halten..."

„Warum sollte ich das?" fragte sie und strich über seine Stirn. Seine Haut war warm, aber nicht heiß.

„Ah... ich... ich glaube, ich habe die Präsenz meiner... ahm... Mutter gespürt..."

Rei erstarrte.

Sollte dies das Geheimnis von EVA-01 sein? Der Doktor hatte die Einheit einmal als beseelt bezeichnet... Shinjis Mutter war bei dem ersten Aktivierungstest mit einer EVA-Einheit gestorben - sollte sich wirklich die Seele von Yui Ikari, nach deren Vorbild sie erschaffen worden war, in Einheit-01 befinden?

„Shinji-kun, es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir nicht erzählt habe."

„Was, Rei-chan?"

„Als wir gegen den Zwillingsengel gekämpft haben, als ich in EVA-02 saß... da hatte ich auch so einen Eindruck. Die Grundprogrammierung ist dieselbe, aber da war noch jemand."

„Wer?"

„Ich glaube, dass es sich um Doktor Soryu gehandelt hat."

„Doktor Soryu?"

„Soryus Mutter."

„Ihre..."

„Ja, Shinji-kun. Auch Soryu ist Halbwaise."

„Uh, das... und was ist mit EVA-00? Könnte sich dort deine Mutter..."

„Nein. Ich weiß, wo meine Mutter ist."

„Dann... dann ist es trotzdem möglich... Rei, meine Mutter ist beim ersten Testlauf von EVA-01 gestorben..."

„Ich weiß."

„Du weißt es?"

„Ja. Ich ging davon aus, dass die Fakten dir ebenfalls bekannt sind."

„Hm... ja... ich wollte mich nur nicht erinnern... ich war dabei..."

Rei spürte, wie sich ihr Herz zusammenzuschnüren schien, als sie den leidenden Gesichtsausdruck auf Shinji-kuns Zügen sah, als eine Welle inneren Schmerzes von ihm zu ihr überzuschwappen schien.

„Sie ist im EntryPlug von EVA-01 gestorben... und etwas scheint zurückgeblieben zu sein... so wie wir etwas zurücklassen, Erinnerungen, Gefühle... ah, du weißt doch sicher... die Kreuztests..."

„Ja, Shinji-ku..."

Rei blinzelte.

_Shinji-kun... die Anrede für einen Freund... doch Shinji war inzwischen viel mehr..._

„Ja, Shin-chan."

„Shin-chan? So hat mich schon lange niemand mehr genannt..."

„Dann erlaube mir, die einzige zu sein, die dich so nennen darf."

An der Tür klopfte es zweimal recht heftig, dann wurde sie aufgestoßen und Misato kam hinein.

„Tut mir leid, dass es länger gedauert hat, musste erst noch Leutnant Ishiren finden, damit mich jemand bei euch in die Wohnung lässt... die gute Frau und ihre Leute scheinen sich gerne zu verstecken... Training meint sie, damit ihr sie nicht gleich entdeckt... So, hier sind Sachen zum Umziehen, ich nehme eure PlugSuits gleich mit, wenn ich in die Geofront zurückfahre..."

Sie legte einen Armvoll Kleidung auf das Bettende.

In der Tür erschien Asuka, die immer noch ihre rote PlugSuit trug.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du noch eine Weltreise vorhattest, wäre ich nicht mit dir gefahren, Misato!"

Misato verdrehte die Augen.

_Wie oft wollte Asuka ihr das denn noch vorhalten?_

„Ja, ja, ja..."

„Eh, Wondergirl, ihr haust ja in einer ganz schönen Bruchbude!"

Rei sah sie an, runzelte ein wenig die Stirn als Zeichen ihres Missfallens.

Sollte Ishiren-san in ihrer Abwesenheit ihre Wohnung betreten, sah sie kein Problem darin, auch nicht, wenn der Colonel etwas holte, so wie heute - aber Soryu wollte sie nicht in ihren vier Wänden haben. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass die Rothaarige in ihrer Wohnung gewesen war, würde sie den Rest des Tages mit Putzen verbringen...

„Vielen Dank, Misato-san, für Ihre Mühen."

„Kein Problem, Asuka wollte unten bleiben, da konnte ich schnell machen."

„Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen?"

Asuka stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften.

„Uhm, wie geht es denn Kaworu?" fragte Shinji, um das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema zu bringen, bemerkte, dass er sich bei Asukas Auftauchen instinktiv die Bettdecke bis zum Hals hochgezogen hatte.

„Schläft noch. Ihn scheint es ganz schön erwischt zu haben."

„Ja, er... ah... sein EVA hatte keine Energie mehr..."

„Hm, wirklich seltsam, er war Wochen da drin - ich sag das ungern, aber eigentlich hätte er gar nicht mehr am Leben sein dürfen."

„Uh..."

„Andererseits war EVA-04 mit einer neuartigen Energiequelle ausgestattet... keine Ahnung, soll Ritsuko sich doch damit herumschlagen, die hat schließlich die drei oder vier Doktortitel."

„Seid ihr jetzt fertig? Ich will nach Hause." sagte Asuka.

Misato seufzte, deutete auf die mitgebrachten Sachen.

„Tja, am besten kommst du mit auf den Flur, Rei, damit Shinji sich anziehen kann."

„Vielleicht braucht er Hilfe."

„Ja, ganz sicher braucht Shinji-Baby Hilfe beim Anziehen", lachte Asuka hämisch.

„Ah, geh nur, Rei, ich... ahm... ich bin gleich fertig."

„Und ich hatte schon Angst, du wolltest dich uns präsentieren, wie Gott dich schuf, Shinji", sagte Asuka mit Ekel in der Stimme.

„Das reicht jetzt", knurrte Misato und schob Asuka nach draußen.

Rei folgte ihnen auf den Gang.

Während Shinji sich drinnen anzog, kam draußen Toji dazu.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

„Argh, Suzuhara!"

Asuka verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Keine Sorge, ich guck dir nichts weg, meine Freundin hat einiges mehr zu bieten", brummte Toji und ging an ihr vorbei, ohne sie weiter zu beachten. „Ayanami?"

„Shinji-kun ist in Ordnung."

„Ah, sehr gut, das wird Mari freuen."

Asuka murmelte etwas von ´_Shinjis Harem_´.

„Sie ist meine kleine Schwester!" fauchte Toji. „Ikari hat sich zufällig die Mühe gemacht, sie hier zu besuchen." Ein wütendes Grollen begleitete seine Worte.

„Ist mir doch egal."

„Ja, ich weiß", murmelte Misato bitter.

Toji schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Und der andere Pilot, Ayanami?"

„Unverändert, Suzuhara-kun. Richte deiner Schwester bitte von mir und Shinji-kun Grüße aus."

„Ja, klar."

„Von mir auch." erklärte Misato.

„Egal worum es geht, von mir kannst du auch grüßen!" grinste Kaji, der gerade aus Kaworus Zimmer kam.

„Kaji!" rief Asuka. „Nimmst du mich mit zurück in die Geofront?"

„Bedaure, ich passe hier noch ein wenig auf, bis eine Ablösung kommt."

„Wie sieht der Neue überhaupt aus?"

Asuka quetschte sich an dem überraschten Kaji vorbei.

„Iiiie! Der sieht ja aus wie Wondergirl! Noch so ein Bleichgesicht!"

Schnell kehrte sie auf den Flur zurück.

Shinji kam aus seinem Zimmer, hielt Rei die Tür geöffnet, so dass sie nun darin verschwinden konnte, um sich umzuziehen.

„Na, Ikari, jetzt siehst du schon etwas fitter aus."

Shinji grinste müde. Wenn Toji wüsste, wie fit er gewesen wäre ohne Rei-chans Aufwärmübungen...

Kajis Handy klingelte, er ging ein paar Schritte den Flur hinunter, ehe er zu sprechen begann, kehrte aber schnell zurück.

„Sie verlegen Nagisa in den Krankenflügel des Hauptquartiers, ich bleibe auf alle Fälle noch solange hier."

„Okay", bestätigte Misato. „Ich fahre jetzt zurück und setze Shinji und Rei daheim ab. Asuka, wenn du mitkommen willst, setz dich in Bewegung, ansonsten bleib hier und sieh zu, wie du zurückkommst."

„Was habe ich denn wieder gemacht?" protestierte Asuka laut.

„Kritik am vorgesetzten Offizier." knurrte Misato.

Kurz darauf stieß auch Rei zu ihnen und die vier setzten sich in Bewegung, nachdem sie sich - oder zumindest drei von ihnen - von Toji verabschiedet hatten, der versprach, die Grüße auszurichten.

Asuka saß auf der Rückfahrt auf dem Beifahrersitz und spielte beleidigte Leberwurst; als Misato Shinji und Rei vor deren Haus absetzte, konnte Asuka sich die Bemerkung, die beiden sollten bloß aufpassen, dass die Bude nicht über ihnen zusammenkrachte, nicht verkneifen.

*** NGE ***

Oben in der Wohnung fiel Rei Shinji um den Hals, kaum dass die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, küsste ihn und knöpfte zugleich das Hemd, welches er zuvor hochkonzentriert zugeknöpft hatte, auf, half ihm aus seinen Sachen und bugsierte ihn ins Bad.

*** NGE ***

Am nächsten Morgen standen Teile der Stadt immer noch unter Wasser, weil die Kanalisation an verschiedenen Stellen verstopft war. Zum Glück war die Gegend, in welcher Shinji und Rei wohnten, nicht davon betroffen, allerdings fuhren keine Bahnen, da die U-Bahntunnel teilweise überflutet waren, nach der Verlautbarung des Stadtrates würde dieser Zustand noch bis zum Abend anhalten. Noch in der Nacht hatte NERV Entwarnung bezüglich der dunkelblauen Flüssigkeit gegeben.

Die beiden fuhren mit dem Rad zur Schule, Shinji auf dem Sitz, Rei auf dem Gepäckträger, sich an Shinji festhaltend und dabei ab und an ein leises „Huih!" von sich gebend.

Da sie früh genug losgefahren waren, musste Shinji sich auch nicht derart anstrengen wie vor über einem Monat, als sie beinahe die Prüfungen verpasst hätten.

Natürlich dachte der alte Lehrer, welcher auch dieses Jahr wieder den Löwenanteil an Unterrichtsstunden bestreiten würde, nicht daran, sich an den Stundenplan zu halten, dafür gab es wieder einen sehr langen Monolog über den Second Impact, wobei es Shinji sehr schwer fiel, nicht breit zu grinsen, stimmten die Aussagen des Lehrers, der Impact wäre durch einen Asteroideneinschlag am Südpol hervorgerufen worden, doch überhaupt nicht. Andererseits war das wirklich kein Thema, über welches man lachen sollte...

Eine kurze Abwechslung gab es nur in der dritten Stunde, als Hikari über Lautsprecher zur Direktorin zitiert wurde.

Die Klassensprecherin - trotz der Tatsache, dass ein neues Schuljahr begonnen hatte, hatte niemand Interesse an Neuwahlen gezeigt - zuckte überrascht zusammen, wartete die Erlaubnis des Lehrers ab und verließ dann den Klassenraum.

*** NGE ***

„Fräulein Horaki?" fragte die Sekretärin der Direktorin.

„Ja."

Hikari blickte sich im Vorzimmer unsicher um.

_Warum hatte man sie herbestellt? Sie hatte doch ihre Aufgaben korrekt erfüllt..._

„Bitte eintreten."

„Äh, ja."

Zögernd öffnete sie die Tür ins Zimmer der Direktorin und trat ein.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch der Direktorin saß nicht diese, sondern eine Frau mit wasserstoffblonden Haaren, die eine anthrazitfarbene Bluse unter einem Laborkittel trug.

„Hikari Horaki?"

„Ja."

Hikari sah sich, stellte fest, dass ansonsten niemand anwesend war.

„Ich bin Ritsuko Akagi, Leitender Wissenschaftsoffizier im NERV-Hauptquartier."

Sie reichte eine Visitenkarte über den Tisch.

„Ja..."

Hikari warf einen Blick auf die Karte, sie trug nur das NERV-Symbol und den Namen der Frau.

„Wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du befähigt bist, einen EVANGELION zu steuern."

„Ich...?" quetschte Hikari mit erstickter Stimme hervor.

Das musste doch ein Irrtum sein... sie konnte doch nicht... sie war nicht geprüft worden...

„Ja."

Akagi faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch.

„Wir wollen dich als Pilotin für Einheit-03 anwerben."

„Mich? Das kann nicht stimmen... ich kann so etwas nicht..."

Mit unbewegter Miene hörte Ritsuko zu, wie das Mädchen vor ihr einen Grund nach dem anderen aufzählte, weshalb es nur ein Irrtum sein konnte.

„Hikari, ich kann dir versichern, dass uns ausreichende Daten vorliegen, die deine Befähigung bestätigen. Ich habe hier eine Zugfahrkarte nach Matsushiro, wo deine Ausbildung durchgeführt werden wird, sei morgen Vormittag am Bahnhof."

„Nein, das geht nicht, ich kann nicht..."

„Gut", seufzte Ritsuko. „Du kannst gehen."

„Ich... wirklich?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich habe noch mehr zu tun. Aber schicke bitte..." sie nahm die nächste Akte von ihrem Stapel, „Toji Suzuhara zu mir."

Hikari erstarrte.

Toji... ihr Toji-chan... er würde sicher nicht ablehnen, würde gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken kommen, dass eine solche Option bestand, schließlich wusste er ja, wie Ikari-kun als Pilot rekrutiert worden war...

Langsam setzte sie sich.

Akagi sah Hikari mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

„Gibt es noch etwas?"

„Sie werden ihn als nächsten anzuwerben versuchen..."

„Ja, ich habe keine große Auswahl."

„Warum ich?"

„Deiner Akte nach bist du der beste Kandidat unter den potentiellen Piloten."

„Ich..."

„Also?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich habe Bedingungen."

„Bedingungen? Gut, lass hören."

„Nur zwei... und eine davon würde wohl auch T... Mitschüler Suzuhara stellen."

„Ich höre."

„Ich habe zwei Schwestern, unsere Mutter ist tot. Ich kümmere mich um den Haushalt, wenn ich für NERV arbeiten soll, müssen Sie jemanden abstellen, der bei uns daheim meinen Platz einnimmt."

Ritsuko machte sich entsprechende Notizen.

„Eine Haushaltshilfe... ja, das liegt im Rahmen des Möglichen."

„Und dann... Mitschüler Suzuhara hat eine jüngere Schwester, sie liegt seit Monaten im Krankenhaus... beim ersten Angriff wurde sie verletzt... NERV soll dafür sorgen, dass sie die bestmögliche Behandlung bekommt."

Ritsuko musterte Hikari lange.

„Warum kümmert es dich, was mit diesem Mädchen geschieht? Sie gehört nicht einmal in deine Klasse."

„Ich... ich habe sie besucht. Das ist mein Preis, Doktor Akagi. Und auch... Mitschüler Suzuhara wird diesen Preis verlangen."

„Hm..."

Akagi hatte die Pausen bemerkt, welche das Mädchen machte, sobald es über den anderen Kandidaten sprach, so als ob es etwas ganz anderes sagen wollte. Und sie konnte sich denken, was das war.

„Toji Suzuhara ist dein Freund, nicht wahr?"

„Ahm..."

Hikari wurde rot.

„Das ist wahr."

„Verstehe."

Sie war durch die Jahre bei NERV viel zu abgebrüht, um gerührt zu sein, doch sie war nahe daran.

„Gut. NERV wird die Kosten der Behandlung von..."

„Mari Suzuhara."

„... von Mari Suzuhara übernehmen. Sei morgen pünktlich am Zug, man wird dich in Matsushiro abholen."

„Ja, Doktor Akagi."

„Und bewahre Stillschweigen, das gehört zu unserer Vereinbarung."

„Ja."

„Du kannst in den Klassenraum zurückkehren."

Hikari verließ das Büro, ging wie im Halbschlaf durch das Vorzimmer und die Flure, konnte sich des Eindruckes nicht erwehren, gerade eben ihre Seele verkauft zu haben...

*** NGE ***

Den ganzen restlichen Schultag saß Hikari mit hängenden Schultern an ihrem Pult und blickte ins Leere, beantwortete neugierige Fragen, weshalb sie zur Direktorin gerufen war, nur mit einem unwilligen Brummen und ließ sich auch nicht von Toji aufheitern.

Schließlich bat sie Rei in der letzten Pause, mit ihr kurz auf das Dach des Gebäudes zu gehen.

Der Himmel über Tokio-3 war klar und erlaubt eine wunderbare Aussicht.

Doch Hikari hatte kein Auge dafür.

„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen."

„Ja, Rei. Ich... Als ich bei der Direktorin war, war da eine Frau..."

Hikari reichte Rei die Visitenkarte.

„Doktor Akagi..." las Rei überrascht.

„Ich bin jetzt auch eine EVA-Pilotin." erklärte Hikari tonlos.

„Das..."

Rei brach ab. Was sollte sie denn sagen? Der Tonfall der Klassensprecherin deutete nicht darauf hin, dass sie sich über die Auswahl freute, also verbot sich eine Gratulation. Und genaugenommen war Rei auch nicht danach zumute, wenn sie bedachte, dass bald ein weiteres Mitglied ihres kleinen Freundeskreises zwar an ihrer Seite stehen, aber auch denselben Gefahren ausgeliefert sein würde.

„Ich verstehe."

„Ja? Ich verstehe überhaupt nichts, weder, weshalb ich ausgewählt wurde, noch warum ich zu-gesagt habe... das heißt, das Warum ist nicht das Problem... sie hätten sich andernfalls an Toji gehalten..."

Das überraschte Rei nun doch, dass auch Suzuhara-kun auf der Liste von Kandidaten stand, welche das MARDUK-Institut erstellt hatte.

„Ja."

„Ich darf es ihm nicht einmal sagen. Wie soll ich ihm denn erklären, dass ich die nächsten Tage nicht da sein werde, dass ich leider alle Verabredungen platzen lassen werde, die wir für die nahe Zukunft getroffen haben?"

„..."

„Rei, wie war es, als du das erste Mal in einen EVA gestiegen bist?"

„EVA-00 ist Amok gelaufen und ich wurde schwer verletzt."

Hikari wurde kreidebleich.

„Deshalb…" murmelte sie, das Bild Reis mit ihren zahlreichen Verbänden nur viel zu gut vor Augen.

„Aber derartiges hat sich nicht wiederholt. Außerdem sind die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen mittlerweile verbessert worden."

„Ich... ah... ich habe Angst."

„Ja."

Das sollte die Klassensprecherin besser auch... bei EVA-03 war unter Garantie dieselbe Grundprogrammierung wie bei den anderen EVAs verwandt worden...

Rei trat neben Hikari an die Brüstung.

„Hikari, du wirst mit Dingen in Kontakt kommen, welche Angst mehr als rechtfertigen."

„Die Engel... ist es wahr, dass Ikari-kun gestern von einem beinahe verschlungen worden ist?"

„Ja. Aber es gibt noch andere Dinge. Die EVAs wurden geschaffen, um die Engel zu bekämpfen, das ist der ganze Inhalt ihrer Existenz. Und dies geben sie auch in ihre Piloten weiter."

„Diese... diese Dinger denken doch nicht, oder?"

„Wenn du die Kontrolle über ihre Wut behalten willst, darfst du keine Angst verspüren, verstehst du?"

„Keine Angst... keine Angst..." wiederholte sie mit bebenden Lippen.

„In einem Kampf kann ich... können Shinji-kun und ich dich beschützen, aber im EntryPlug, in der Steuerkapsel, bist du auf dich allein gestellt."

„Ich verstehe... es ist also ganz leicht, in einem EVA verletzt zu werden, trotz der Größe und der Panzerung..."

„Außer, wir stehen zusammen. Sag Suzuhara-kun, du musst dringend weg, sag ihm, wenn er mit dir sprechen will, soll er mit mir reden, ich werde versuchen, einen Kontakt herzustellen."

„Das ist sehr nett von dir."

„Ich habe nicht viele Freunde."

„Dann... ich habe bereits darüber nachgedacht, fast den ganzen Tag... ich werde heute Nachmittag mit Toji ausgehen, er hat mich ins Kino eingeladen... und danach... meine ältere Schwester arbeitet in einem Hotel, sicher bekommen wir dort ein Zimmer... ich muss nur meinen Koffer für die Reise nach Matsushiro mitnehmen..."

Hikari verstummte.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich heute zum letzten Mal hier stehe."

„Die Grundausbildung wird bestenfalls zwei Wochen in Anspruch nehmen, danach wirst du nach Tokio-3 zurückkehren, da der EVA im Hauptquartier stationiert sein wird. Du wirst noch oft hier stehen können, Hikari."

„Du bist eine echte Freundin, Rei... und was meine Planung des heutigen Abends angeht... behalte es bitte für dich, ja?"

„Natürlich."

„Ich will nur eine schöne Erinnerung mit auf die Reise nehmen..."

*** NGE ***

Im Hauptquartier standen Misato und Kaji derweil vor einem Automaten in der Cafeteria.

„Willst du auch Kaffee? Ich lade dich ein."

„Kaffee? Kein Bier? Katsuragi-chan, geht es dir gut?"

„Natürlich geht es mir gut... nein, eigentlich geht es mir nicht gut. Asuka macht Stress, ich habe zuhause kein Bier mehr im Kühlschrank und überlege, ob ich nicht für ein paar Tage einfach in mein Büro ziehen sollte."

„Du könntest bei mir wohnen."

„Glaubst du wirklich, das würde gutgehen?"

„Weiß nicht, einen Versuch wäre es doch wert, oder?"

„Lieber nicht, Kaji. Du hast dich vielleicht seit unserer gemeinsamen Zeit verändert, aber ich bin noch nicht darüber hinweg."

„Okay, wie du meinst. Aber ich werde mir weiterhin Mühe geben."

Misato nickte.

„Ritsuko hat mir vorhin mitgeteilt, dass sie den Piloten für EVA-03 aussucht... unter den Kandidaten mit höchster Priorität sind auch Freunde von Shinji."

„So..."

„Ja. Kannst du mir sagen, wie es Kandidaten geben kann, wenn laut deinen Nachforschungen das aussuchende MARDUK-Institut gar nicht existiert? Das läuft doch alles viel zu glatt."

„Tja, Katsuragi... Ich bin im Zusammenhang mit den Testkandidaten auf etwas gestoßen... Code 707."

„707 - das ist Shinjis Schule, das ist der Sicherheitscode für das Areal."

„Ja, genau. Wenn du mich fragst, dann manipuliert NERV alles selbst insgeheim."

„NERV selbst... nein... Ikari..."

„Ikari ist NERV. Und wenn ihm klar wird, dass ich das alles weiß, bezweifle ich, dass er mich weiterhin am Leben lassen wird."

„Kaji..."

„Ah, komm, Katsuragi, das ist das Risiko, welches zum Job gehört. Ich soll solange ausharren, wie ich kann. Und falls ich ganz überraschend abreisen muss, um meinen knackigen Hintern zu retten, ist es wohl besser, wenn jemand weiß, was abgeht. - Wusstest du eigentlich, dass Ikari vor dem Second Impact mit einer Reihe wissenschaftlicher Veröffentlichungen Aufsehen erregt hat?"

„Nein, was meinst du?"

„Ikari... oder besser Rokubungi, wie er damals noch hieß... er hat nämlich bei der Hochzeit den Namen seiner Frau angenommen... war ein Verfechter der Verbesserung des Menschen durch Genmanipulation im Ungeborenenstadium. Stichwort: Der perfekte Mensch."

„Mein Gott..."

„Ja. Seiner Theorie nach ist es möglich, durch gezielte Manipulation jede Veranlagung und jede Begabung hervorzurufen, Erbkrankheiten auszurotten, alles was nicht perfekt ist, einfach zu korrigieren... in seiner Vorstellung müssten wir vielleicht alle groß, blond und blauäugig sein, oder so ähnlich."

„Und was hat das mit der Gegenwart zu tun? Ich meine, mir gefällt das auch nicht, absolut nicht, aber wo ist der Zusammenhang?"

„Erstens: Ich glaube, dass Ikari in der Klasse 2-A... nein, jetzt ja 3-A der Tokio-3-Junior-High eine eigene Testgruppe hat. Jeder der Schüler ist ein potentieller EVA-Pilot, aber das ist alles, ansonsten steht niemand auf der Liste. Und zweitens: Rei."

„Das ist übel... und was ist mit Rei?"

„Rei Ayanami - stärker, schneller, robuster, intelligenter... besser als der Durchschnittsmensch. Klingelt da etwas? Klingt doch, als ob Ikari seine Theorien in der Praxis angewandt hat."

„Das... Kaji, weißt du, was du da sagst?"

„Kennst du Reis Geburtsdatum? Die Namen ihrer Eltern? Mögliche noch lebende Verwandte? Ihren Geburtsort? Den Todestag ihrer Eltern? Irgendetwas?"

„Nein. Die Daten sind entweder geheim oder gelöscht."

„Es gibt überhaupt nichts. Das erste Mal taucht eine Rei Ayanami vor etwas über fünf Jahren in den Unterlagen auf, als NERV für sie eine Wohnung angemietet hat. Und was die geheimen Unterlagen angeht... ich habe mich in die Datenbank gehackt - Katsuragi, die Dateien sind alle leer."

„Das ist eine Verschwörung. Und wir stecken mitten drin."

„Genau. Und deshalb kann ich dir nur raten, in Zukunft immer mit einer geladenen Waffe unter dem Kopfkissen zu schlafen."

„Was ist mit dem Fifth Child? Durch Nagisas Rettung wird doch eigentlich kein neuer Pilot mehr benötigt, oder?"

„Nun, den neuesten Nachrichten zufolge ist der Junge auf längere Sicht hin nicht einsatzbereit. Er ist zwar inzwischen wach, befindet sich aber in einer Art Schockzustand, der jede Synchronisation mit einem EVA verbietet. Und wer weiß, was für Schäden er vielleicht noch durch den Aufenthalt im Inneren des Engels erlitten hat."

„Hm... wen Ritsuko wohl aussuchen wird..."

*** NGE ***

Shinji stand am Schultor und wartete auf Rei, welche noch etwas mit Hikari zu besprechen hatte.

Kensuke trat an ihn heran.

„Sag mal, Shinji..."

„Hm?"

„EVA-03, ist der schon fertiggebaut?"

„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

„Hey, es gibt da draußen noch mehr Leute, die sich dafür interessieren, laut einem von den Typen in der Diskussionsgruppe ist ein weiterer EVA in Matsushiro in Arbeit."

„Ahm, stimmt, da wird einer gebaut..."

„Und der Pilot?"

„Uh, was soll mit dem Piloten sein?"

„Steht der schon fest? Sag schon! Oder kann man sich noch bewerben?"

„Äh, Kensuke, ich glaube nicht, dass man auf Anfrage Pilot wird..."

„Oh, ich wäre so gerne Pilot! So eine Chance kommt doch nie wieder! Oder werden sie den anderen Piloten nehmen, den von EVA-04?"

„Woher weißt du davon?"

„Toji hat erzählt, dass man außer dir gestern noch einen Piloten im Krankenhaus behandelt hat... oder hat der ins Gras gebissen? Ist die Stelle vielleicht noch frei?"

„Kaworu ist noch am Leben!" antwortete Shinji heftiger als beabsichtigt.

„Ich wäre so gerne Pilot... dann würde man mich ernstnehmen... und ich wäre ein Held, so wie in den Mangas!"

„Kensuke... äh... ich will dir ja nicht... uhm... zu nahetreten... aber... uh... ich fühle mich nicht gerade heldenhaft. Und als Held hat mich auch noch niemand bezeichnet."

„Ach... nicht?"

Kensuke ließ die Schultern hängen. 

**Kapitel 33 - EVA-03**

Einen guten Teil des Nachmittages verbrachten Shinji und Rei mit Einkaufen, der Vorratsschrank musste wieder einmal aufgefüllt werden, dazu noch die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit, wie Shampoo oder Geschirrspülmittel.

Während Shinji im Anschluss die Einkäufe einräumte, lag Rei bäuchlings auf dem Bett, das Gesicht zum Fußende, und starrte gegen die Wand.

„Ich fange jetzt mit Kochen an!" verkündete Shinji, kam dann, als eine Antwort ausblieb, in den Schlafraum.

„Rei-chan... ahm..."

Sie reagierte nicht.

Shinji setzte sich neben sie.

„Worüber... uhm... denkst du nach?"

„Ich habe heute etwas erfahren. Shinji-kun, kannst du ein Geheimnis bewahren? - Es geht um Hikari und Suzuhara-kun."

„Uh... ein Geheimnis?"

Lag es etwa zwischen den beiden im Argen? Hatten sie sich gestritten? Hatte Hikari deshalb mit Rei-chan sprechen wollen?

„Natürlich kann ich schweigen."

„Hikari Horaki wurde als EVA-Pilotin ausgewählt."

„Ah... ah..."

Shinjis Mund stand offen. Damit hatte er nun doch nicht gerechnet, eher damit, am morgigen Tag in der Schule einen am Boden zerstörten Toji wieder aufbauen zu müssen.

„Für Einheit-03. Ihre Ausbildung beginnt morgen in der Testanlage von Matsushiro."

„Hikari soll einen EVA steuern? Uh... Rei... das ist... also... ahm... ich weiß nicht... wie ist man denn nur auf sie gekommen?"

„Das MARDUK-Institut hat sie ausgewählt, so wie du ausgewählt wurdest."

„MARDUK?"

Den Namen hatte er schon gehört... ja, dieses Institut war für die Auswahl der Piloten zuständig, aber ihm war nie jemand davon über den Weg gelaufen, jedenfalls hatte niemand sich ihm gegenüber als Mitarbeiter des Instituts vorgestellt...

„Und sie haben... uhm... also... und das hat sie dir vorhin erzählt?"

„Ja, Shin-chan. Sie war sehr unsicher."

„Das... ah... das kann ich nachfühlen."

„Ich habe sie vor der Dunkelheit zu warnen versucht."

Shinji nickte.

„Und... uh... Toji?"

„Hikari wurde von Doktor Akagi zum Stillschweigen verpflichtet. Sie hat sich mir nur anvertraut, weil ich ebenfalls eine Pilotin bin. Und unter derselben Maßgabe habe ich es dir anvertraut."

„Ja... ahm... ich werde es nicht weitersagen."

„Shin-chan, ich möchte, dass du dir etwas ansiehst... in der oberen Schublade."

„Uhm..."

Er stand auf, ging zu dem Schrank, sah sie fragend an.

Die oberste Schublade enthielt Rei-chans private Sachen... er hatte noch nie einen Blick hineingeworfen.

„Öffne sie ruhig."

Shinji zog die Schublade auf, kämpfte sogleich gegen Erröten und Nasenbluten an, als er ihre zusammengelegten Höschen sah.

Warum passierte ihm das denn jetzt? Schließlich legte er doch auch die Wäsche zusammen, wenn sie im Waschsalon aus der Waschmaschine kam...

Daneben lag in der hinteren Ecke ein Brillenetui, dessen Existenz er sich ganz schnell bemühte, wieder zu vergessen. Und da war ein Paar Handschuhe... Handelemente einer PlugSuit...

Er nahm sie und zeigte sie Rei.

„Ahm, das hier?"

„Ja. Sieh sie dir an."

Er wusste, was das für Handschuhe waren... die Innenflächen wiesen Spuren von Hitzeeinwirkung auf, die Farbe war ebenfalls verräterisch. Es waren seine Handschuhe, jene Handschuhe, die er getragen hatte, als sie gegen den Engel Ramiel gekämpft hatten, die beschädigt worden waren, als er die Einstiegsluke von Rei-chans EntryPlug geöffnet hatte.

„Du... du hast sie die ganze Zeit aufbewahrt?"

„Ja, Shin-chan. Eine Erinnerung daran, dass jemand für mich da ist und ich nicht allein bin."

„Uhm..."

Shinji legte die Handschuhe zurück. Das war also das Geheimnis der obersten Schublade...

*** NGE ***

In der Schule irrte Toji am nächsten Tag durch die Gänge wie ein Schlafwandler.

Kensuke schleppte Shinji hinter sich her, während er Toji folgte.

„He, Toji, was ist denn mir dir los?"

Toji blinzelte, sah die beiden an.

„Ach, ihr... habt ihr Hikari gesehen?"

„Nein, Großer. Vielleicht ist sie krank."

Panik trat in Tojis Augen.

„Uh, sicher geht es ihr gut." sagte Shinji und riss sich endgültig aus Kensukes Griff los.

„Sie... sie hat gesagt, sie müsste für ein paar Tage weg", murmelte Toji abwesend.

„Was hat er denn?" flüsterte Kensuke Shinji zu.

Shinji hatte eine vage Ahnung, was in Toji vorging, vor allem, wenn Hikari ihn nicht darüber informiert hatte, was ihr bevorstand. Allerdings war die Reaktion doch etwas extrem, wenn sie nur ein paar Tage wegbleiben wollte... außer natürlich, es gab noch andere Gründe...

Toji seufzte tief und langanhaltend.

„Jetzt macht er mir Angst", murmelte Kensuke. „Er sieht aus wie Oberschüler Kuno."

„Wer?" fragte Shinji.

„Ach, ist ein Charakter aus einem alten Manga."

„Äh... ja... wir bringen Toji besser ins Klassenzimmer, wer weiß, wo er sonst hinläuft..."

*** NGE ***

Misato ging die Akte durch, welche Ritsuko ihr schweigend gereicht hatte.

„Das ist also Nummer vier... Hikari? Warum gerade sie?"

„Ihre Werte sind optimal. Führungsqualitäten, Verantwortungsbewusstsein, aber nicht zu selbstbewusst, so dass sie in einem Team arbeiten kann. Die Stärke des nächsten Kandidaten wäre eher seine Selbständigkeit gewesen, aber ich ziehe sie einem einsamen Wolf vor."

„Das Mädchen hat zwei Schwestern und einen verwitweten Vater, sie kümmert sich allein um den Haushalt..."

„Ich weiß. NERV hat eine Haushaltshilfe engagiert."

„So... Hat das MARDUK-Institut sie ausgewählt?"

„Natürlich, da beziehen wir alle unsere Daten her."

„Aha..."

Misato wischte mit der Hand über die nahezu leere Schreibtischplatte.

„Ritsuko, dein Büro wirkt so aufgeräumt..."

„He, keine Kritik, ja... wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen!"

„Ich meine doch nur... ziehst du vielleicht in ein größeres Büro?"

„Nein, ich verbringe die nächsten zwei Wochen in Matsushiro und weise die neue Pilotin ein. – Du brauchst also gar nicht auf die Räumlichkeiten zu reflektieren. Maya übernimmt hier für mich."

„Ist sie denn schon so weit?"

„Ja. Solange es keine größeren Schwierigkeiten gibt - aber dann komme ich ohnehin zurück. Ich habe heute Nacht das System von EVA-01 durchgecheckt, keine Bedenken. Maya wird die üblichen Tests durchführen und die Synchronraten im Auge behalten. Ach ja, könntest du Rei etwas von mir ausrichten? Wenn... hm... Fragen bestehen, bin ich über mein Handy zu erreichen."

„Ja, mache ich." antwortete Misato irritiert. „Also, dann... gute Fahrt... ich komme dann zum ersten Aktivierungstest und der anschließenden Überführung von EVA-03 ebenfalls nach Matsushiro."

„Okay. Maya wird in der Zwischenzeit hier in meinem Büro ihre Zelte aufschlagen - nur falls Kaji und du auf der Suche nach einem abgeschiedenen Ort..."

„Ritsuko! Zwischen ihm und mir ist nichts mehr! Und außerdem gibt es doch wohl tausend bessere Orte als gerade dein Büro, wo man von lauter Katzen angestarrt wird!"

„Da fällt mir ein - ich muss meine Katzen noch zu meiner Großmutter bringen, kann sie ja schlecht mitnehmen."

„Och, du bist doch die Chefwissenschaftlerin von NERV, da sollte so was drin sein."

„Nimmst du deinen Pinguin mit zur Arbeit?"

„Nee."

„Na also. Vergiss nicht, Rei das von mir auszurichten."

„Mache ich."

*** NGE ***

Kaji hörte, wie sich in seinem Rücken die Tür seines Büros öffnete, speicherte sofort die Daten ab, an denen er gerade arbeitete und schaltete den Bildschirmschoner ein. Zugleich gingen sein Blick schräg nach oben zu der dort hängenden verspiegelten Scharfschützenmedaille und seine rechte Hand zum Griff der Waffe im Schulterhalfter.

In dem provisorischen Spiegel sah er verschwommen einen roten Haarschopf.

Zugleich rief eine Mädchenstimme:

„Hallo, Kaji-san!"

„Asuka..."

Kaji nahm die Hand von der Waffe.

Seit er dem Mädchen in der Fresenhark-Villa zu Hilfe gekommen war, war er in ihren Augen ein Held, obwohl er ganz anderer Meinung war, war er doch viel zu spät gekommen... aber vielleicht kompensierte sie durch ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber auch nur ihre Erinnerungen an jenen Tag...

„Tut mir leid, ich habe gerade ziemlich viel zu tun."

Als Antwort umarmte sie ihn von hinten.

Kaji biss die Zähne zusammen.

Ein wenig Bewunderung ließ er sich ja noch gefallen, aber jetzt ging sein Schützling doch zu weit. Und wenn ihr Onkel diese Szene gesehen hätte, wäre er sicher zum gleichen Ergebnis gekommen und hätte ihn einem hochnotpeinlichen Verhör unterzogen.

„Asuka, ich habe wirklich keine Zeit... okay, was gibt es?"

„Ich wollte mit dir sprechen... wegen der ganzen Sache mit Shinji und so... du bist mir in den letzten Wochen aus dem Weg gegangen..."

„Nein, wirklich nicht, ich bin nur richtig mit Arbeit zugeschüttet, das ist alles."  
>Er klopft zur Bekräftigung auf einen Stapel Unterlagen.<p>

„Ich wollte ihm wirklich nichts tun... es ist nur so... ich war unsicher, mit ihm allein zu sein, was, wenn er wie Pietter gewesen wäre? Und First verhält sich auch so abweisend..."

„Asuka, ich verstehe ja, warum du das getan hast, du brauchst mir nichts vorzuspielen. Du magst die beiden einfach nicht und sie kommen mit dir nicht klar, das passiert überall, liegt wohl in der Natur des Menschen."

„Nein, ich spiele dir nichts vor... ich liebe dich doch!"

Innerlich verzog Kaji das Gesicht, äußerlich behielt er jedoch sein Pokerface bei.

So etwas fehlte ihm gerade noch, dass sich ein Teenager in ihn verliebte...

„Ich weiß, dass du mich magst - ich mag dich ja auch -, aber das ist noch keine Liebe. Du kennst mich doch gar nicht, weder meine Schwächen, noch meine hässlichen Seiten. Du bildest dir nur ein, mich zu lieben, weil du mich interessant findest."

Ein paar harte Worte brachten sie vielleicht dazu, von ihrer Faszination abzurücken... er konnte Asuka ja verstehen, schließlich war er erwachsen, gutaussehend, clever, geheimnisvoll... und er hatte einen knackigen Hintern...

„Das ist nicht wahr!" rief Asuka sichtlich getroffen.

„Ist es doch. Du bist doch immer noch ein Kind."

Asukas Miene versteinerte.

_Noch ein Kind..._

Nein, ein Kind war sie schon lange nicht mehr, seit über zwei Jahren nicht mehr...

Sie öffnete die Schleife ihrer Schuluniform, knöpfte ihre Bluse auf.

Kaji sah sie entgeistert an.

„Asuka, lass das... was soll das? Hör auf!"

„Kaji... sieh genau hin! ´_Ein Kind_´? Sieh mich an, bin ich ein Kind?"

Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren, nur noch von ihrem BH bedeckten, üppigen Busen.

„Sieht so ein Kind aus? Mir ist es ernst, Kaji, ich würde dir alles geben... freiwillig..."

Die Bluse fiel zu Boden.

„Bitte, versteh meine Gefühle..."

Kaji schluckte, bückte sich nach der Bluse.

„Jetzt verstehe ich sie. Und ich werde dich nie wieder ´_Kind_´ nennen."

Er hängte ihr die Bluse über die Schultern.

„Aber ich erwidere deine Gefühle nicht… nicht auf diese Weise. Es tut mir leid."

Asuka starrte ihn an.

In ihr zerbrach etwas.

_Warum liebte er sie nicht? Warum konnte er sie nicht lieben? Wen liebte er dann..._

„Misato..." flüsterte sie.

Zorn stieg in ihr auf.

_Misato hatte ihr Kaji fortgenommen..._

„Du liebst sie immer noch? Gibt es deshalb keinen Platz für mich?"

Kaji hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Asuka, das ist es nicht..."

Er log, ja, aber die Wahrheit hätte das Mädchen noch mehr in Rage versetzt...  
>„Du solltest dich wirklich eher mit Jungs in deinem Alter abgeben."<p>

„Die sind alle langweilig. Und denkst du, ich würde nicht bemerken, wie du Misato ansiehst?"

Kaji fühlte sich, als wäre er unfreiwilliger Darsteller in einer Seifenoper.

„Asuka..."

Er wich zurück, stieß dabei gegen seine Maus, schaltete den Bildschirmschoner ab.

„Moment mal..."

Asuka peilte an ihm vorbei, fixierte das Bild der Klassensprecherin der 3-A, Hikari Horaki, welches auf dem Bildschirm erschienen war.

„Das gibt´s doch nicht... die und EVA-Pilotin? Ihr spinnt doch alle hier!"

Fahrig schlüpfte sie wieder in ihre Bluse, knöpfte sie zu, wich zugleich zur Tür zurück.

„Kaji... ich... ich... ich hasse dich!"

_Kaji hatte sie fallengelassen... er liebte sie nicht... hatte sie nie geliebt... er hatte sie verraten... gab Misato den Vorzug... wurde deshalb die Klassensprecherin ins Team geholt, diese Schnepfe? Um sie auszubooten? Nicht mit ihr, nicht mit Asuka Soryu Langley!_

*** NGE ***

Zwölf Tage waren vergangen, die Klassenfahrt stand unmittelbar bevor, ein Tag Schule noch, dann das Wochenende und am Montag würde die 3-A nach Okinawa abfliegen.

Die Piloten waren bereits Anfang der Woche darüber informiert worden, dass sie an der Reise nicht teilnehmen würden, was Rei mit unbewegtem Gesicht, Shinji mit leichter Enttäuschung - er hätte gern einmal etwas anderes gesehen als Tokio-3 - und Asuka mit einem offenen Wutausbruch zur Kenntnis nahmen, bei dem ihr Spind in der Umkleidekabine zu Bruch ging.

Shinji beschäftigte während dieser knapp zwei Wochen sich in Gedanken immer wieder mit eben dieser Umkleidekabine - das Piloten-Team erhielt mit einem weiteren weiblichen Piloten Zuwachs. Und der Gedanke, dass sich ausgerechnet Hikari auf der anderen Seite des Wandschirmes befinden würde, bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Mit Rei-chan war er mittlerweile vertraut genug, dass sie sogar zusammen duschen konnten, ohne dass er dabei vermeinte, den Verstand zu verlieren. Und die ständig stänkernde Asuka ignorierte er nach bestem Können, auch wenn ihre Vermutungen über das, was er und Rei-chan so alles taten, langsam der Realität entsprachen, wie Shinji errötend bei sich feststellte. Aber Hikari... wenn Toji erfuhr, dass die Piloten eigentlich nur einen Raum hatten, um sich umzuziehen, der nur von einer dünnen Stoffbahn geteilt wurde... wahrscheinlich würde Hikaris Freund ihm den Hals umdrehen... Toji lief in den ganzen Tagen auch immer noch herum wie Falschgeld, während der Stunden starrte er stur auf Hikaris Platz, als könnte er sie so herbeiwünschen.

Schließlich trat Toji in der Pause auf Rei zu.

„Ayanami, Hikari hat mir gesagt, du wüsstest, wie ich sie erreichen könnte."

„Ja, das stimmt, Suzuhara-kun."

Rei holte ihr Handy heraus, tippte die Nummer von Doktor Akagis Gerät ein.

„Einen Moment."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde abgenommen.

„Rei?"

„Ja. Ist Hikari zu sprechen?"

„Augenblick, ich stelle in den Test-Plug durch. - Eigentlich hatte ich deinen Anruf bereits früher erwartet."

„Ja."

Akagi gab etwas von sich, das wie ein unterdrücktes Lachen klang.

„Hier ist sie."

„Danke."

Rei reichte Toji ihr Handy.

Toji nahm es entgegen, lauschte.

„Uhm, hi..."

*** NGE ***

„Und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus?"

„Ach was, wir kommen schon klar."

Shinji hörte die Stimme bereits, ehe er um die Ecke des Ganges bog. Er hatte gerade sein Synchrontraining hinter sich. Maya Ibuki hatte in den letzten Tagen viel Routine entwickelt, während sie zu Anfang noch versucht hatte, durch Scherze ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen, weil sie allein die Geräte im Testcenter bediente.

Die Stimmen gehörten Kaji-san und Misato.

Shinji bog um die Ecke, blieb in gebotenem Abstand stehen.

Die beiden Erwachsenen standen auf den Korridor vor Kajis Büro, neben Kaji stand PenPen, der einen Rucksack aufgeschnallt hatte.

Misato trug ihre Ausgeh-Uniform.

„Ah, Shinji, von dir wollte ich mich auch noch verabschieden."

„Uhm. Geht es nach Matsushiro?"

„Hier bleibt wohl nichts lange geheim. Ja, stimmt, ich werde zwei, drei Tage weg sein, also macht hier keinen Unfug, nicht dass das Hauptquartier in Schutt und Asche liegt, wenn ich zurückkomme!"

Sie hob mahnend den Zeigefinger, lachte dabei.

„Das betrifft auch dich und Rei, verstanden?"

„Uh, ja."

„Gut. Kaji ist so nett und passt die Zeit über auf PenPen auf."

Kaji grinste breit.

PenPen wedelte mit einer Flosse.

„Wark!"

„Ich will ihn nicht ganz allein in Asukas Obhut lassen."

„Ja..."

_Das war wahrscheinlich sehr weise von Misato..._

„Die habe ich aber auch gewarnt, sollte sie sich nicht benehmen, dann lass es mich wissen, wenn ich wieder da bin, und es hagelt ein Donnerwetter! Hach, ich schätze, ich muss los."

„Na, gute Reise, Katsuragi-chan, ich passe schon auf deinen Vogel auf."

„Natürlich."

Misato ging in die Hocke, tätschelte PenPen den Schädel.

„Mach´s gut, mein Kleiner."

„Wark! Wark!"

„Genau."

Sie richtete sich auf, knuffte Kaji kurz.

„Und nochmals danke."

Dann ging sie zu Shinji, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nicht vergessen - keine Dummheiten, klar, Shinji-kun?"

„Uhm... ja, Misato."

„Okay, also, bis in ein paar Tagen."

Sie marschierte den Gang hinunter.

Kaji grinste immer noch.

„Katsuragi immer mit ihren Dummheiten... na gut... - So, PenPen, was meinst du, wollen wir uns mal das NERV-eigene Schwimmbad ansehen?"

„Wark!"

Der Pinguin reichte Kaji eine Flosse. Dieser nickte Shinji zu, ergriff dann die Flossenspitze und ging langsam und gebückt neben dem watschelnden Pinguin den Gang entlang.

*** NGE ***

Zwei Tage später bereitete sich auf dem NERV-Testgelände von Matsushiro alles auf den ersten Aktivierungstest von EVA-03 vor.

Die Zentrale der Anlage lag oberirdisch, von großen Fenstern aus hatte man einen guten Blick über das Gelände.

EVA-03 stand in einer Grube, aus welcher er mit der Brust herausragte, der EntryPlug war bereits teilweise eingeführt, stand aber noch offen, ein Metallsteg verband eine Gebäudewand mit der Einstiegsluke. Der EVA war ein schwarzer Gigant, dessen Panzerung an den Schultern und Gelenken weiß abgesetzt war.

Ritsuko Akagi nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse.

„Noch 30 Minuten bis zum Beginn des Tests!" verkündete eine Stimme über Lautsprecher, wies die NERV-Angehörigen an, das Testgelände zu räumen.

„Du bist recht ruhig", stellte Misato fest.

„Es kann nichts schiefgehen. Wir haben die Daten von EVA-01 problemlos auf das System von EVA-03 überspielen können. Und das Mädchen hat sogar meine Erwartungen übertroffen – Hikaris Synchronwerte bei den Trockenübungen im Simulator bewegten sich um einen Wert von 45.5. Das ist besser als Shinjis Werte bei seinem ersten Kampf."

„Sie wurde ja auch nicht gleich ins eiskalte Wasser geworfen."

„Nun ja, Rei musste für einen solchen Wert sehr lange trainieren."

„Dein Vertrauen möchte ich haben."

„Misato, das Mädchen ist bereit und fähig, einen EVA zu steuern."

In diesem Moment verließ Hikari das Gebäude.

Sie trug eine blau-schwarze PlugSuit mit hellen Schulterstücken, bewegte sich im Freien etwas unsicher, ging über den Verbindungsstegs zum EntryPlug, verschwand darin.

„Verbindung zum Plug!" wies Ritsuko einen der Techniker an, justierte ihr Headset. „Hikari, bist du soweit?"

Auf einem Monitor des Terminals vor ihnen erschien Hikaris Gesicht. Sie lächelte nervös.

„Denke schon."

„Gut, verhalte dich einfach genauso wie während der Tests, konzentriere dich nur. Es wird fast keinen Unterschied geben."

„G-gut."

Misato entging das leichte Beben in der Stimme des Fourth Child nicht.

„Nur Mut, Hikari, umso eher bist du wieder draußen."

„Hauptstromquelle klar!" - „Signalstrom konstant!" - „Kühlsysteme störungsfrei!" - „Druckverbindungen werden gelöst!" - „Datenlink zum Hauptcomputer ohne Probleme!"

„So könnte der EVA sogar kämpfen." erklärte Ritsuko überzeugt.

„Hm, ja..."

„Was ist? Immerhin wird er deinem Kommando unterstellt sein."

„Ja. Ein Monopol von vier EVAs... damit könnte man die Welt zerstören!"

„Wir können immer noch jederzeit den Stecker ziehen. Und die Grube kann sehr schnell mit Bakelit geflutet werden."

„Nein, Ritsuko, ich meine... wenn die Engel besiegt sind... was geschieht dann mit den EVAs? Sie sind jeder konventionellen Armee überlegen, mit ihren AT-Feldern können sie sogar ein Bombardement mit N2-Minen überstehen. Was macht NERV dann mit ihnen?"

„NERV untersteht immer noch den UN."

„Hm, ja... aber sieht Kommandant Ikari das auch so?"

Ritsukos Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, bis sie trotz des Lippenstifts nur noch eine blutleere weiße Linie bildeten.

Misatos Blick war auf den EVA auf der anderen Seite der Panzerglasfenster gerichtet.

„EVA... EVANGELION... die vierte einsatzbereite Einheit unter unserem Kommando, wenn die Tests zufriedenstellend verlaufen... Ritsuko, für mich waren die EVAs immer ein Werkzeug für meine Rache an den Engeln... Rache für den Tod meines Vaters beim Second Impact."

„Hm", machte Akagi.

„Es ist leicht, ein Werkzeug in ihnen zu sehen, bis man die Piloten kennenlernt, bis einem klar wird, dass andere alles riskieren... das ist mir meine Rache nicht wert..."

„Misato, ich tue doch auch alles, was in meiner Macht steht, um die Kinder zu schützen."

„EntryPlug-Fixierung abgeschlossen!" - „Pulsübermittlung klar!" - „Erstanschluss starten!"

„Die brauchen uns hier gar nicht", stellte Misato fest und wechselte damit sprungartig das Thema.

„Nein, wir sind nur zu Überwachungszwecken hier. Wie schlägt Maya sich?"

„Nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten hat sie alles unter Kontrolle. Ich musste Asuka ein wenig zurechtweisen, aber das war alles."

„Ah, ja..."

„Alles im Normalbereich!" - „Liste bis 1350 klar!" - „Primärkontakte okay!" - „Synchronisation wird eingeleitet!" - „Übergang zu Phase 2!" - „Nervenkontakte klar!" - „Synchronisationskontakt steht!" - „Liste bis 2550 klar!" - „Harmonics im Normalbereich!" - „Synchronverbindung wird geöffnet!" - „Grenzwert erreicht!" - „Synchronisation zwischen Einheit-03 und Pilot bestätigt!"

*** NGE ***

Hikari saß mit geschlossenen Augen in ihrem Pilotensitz und konzentrierte sich, ganz wie Doktor Akagi es ihr beigebracht hatte. Der Würgereiz war auch inzwischen abgeklungen, der sie bei der Flutung des Plugs mit LCL überkommen hatte.

Sie saß da und lauschte.

Ein Pochen... leise und nur im Hintergrund... da wieder... und noch einmal... sich ständig wiederholend... wie ein Herzschlag... der Herzschlag des EVAs...

Obwohl ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen waren, konnte sie sehen, blickte durch die Augen des Giganten.

Wie klein alles war...

Da war noch etwas... sie spürte eine weitere Präsenz in der Nähe, die sich im Dunkeln verbarg, abwartete, lauerte...

_Wer...?_

Die Präsenz schien zusammenzuzucken.

Jetzt konnte Hikari sie besser erkennen.

Es war ein Abbild des EVANGELIONs...

_War dies das Bewusstsein des EVAs?_

In Gedanken formulierte sie einen Gruß, erhielt einen neugierig-fragenden Impuls als Antwort, der zugleich von Schmerz und Qual unterlegt zu sein schien.

Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie so, fixierten einander.

Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch den EVA.

Hikari verspürte Übelkeit.

Die Repräsentation des EVA-Bewusstseins fuhr herum, gab ein wütendes Grollen von sich.

Hikari spürte Wellen erbarmungslosen Hasses, die von dem EVA ausgingen, spürte den Wunsch, zu töten und zu zerreißen...

*** NGE ***

Shinji saß am Rand des Schwimmbeckens im NERV-Hauptquartier und ließ die Beine ins Wasser baumeln, sah Rei beim Schwimmen zu, welche ruhig ihre Bahnen zog. Neben ihm saß Pen-Pen, eine Flasche eisgekühlten kohlensäurefreien Wassers in den Flossen, aus der er mittels eines langen Strohhalmes trank.

Rei-chan sah wirklich umwerfend aus, anstatt des schwarzen Einteilers trug sie einen knappen azurblauen zweiteiligen Badeanzug, der ihre schlanke Figur zur Geltung brachte.

Shinji grinste breit.

„Na, PenPen, so etwas sieht man am Südpol nicht, oder?"

„Wark!"

Jetzt unterbrach Rei ihre Bahn, schwamm zu den beiden hinüber.

„Shin-chan, komm doch ´rein, das Wasser ist warm."

„Ahm... ich weiß... uh... aber ich kann nicht schwimmen."

„Ich könnte es dir zeigen."

„Du... ah... ich bleibe lieber an Land."

PenPen stupste ihn mit der Flosse an, versuchte ihn auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen.

„Wark!"

„Shinji hat Angst vor Wasser! Shinji hat Angst vor Wasser!" begann Asuka in seinem Rücken zu singen.

Shinji zuckte zusammen. Und in der nächsten Sekunde fühlte er einen starken Stoß in den Rücken, der ihn nach vorn ins Becken katapultierte.

„Wark!"

PenPen sprang vorsichtshalber ebenfalls ins Wasser.

Shinji fand sich wasserschluckend und mit Armen und Beinen rudernd im Wasser wieder, spürte im nächsten Moment, wie jemand ihn um die Hüfte fasste und über Wasser zog.

Prustend schnappte er nach Luft.

_Rei-chan hielt ihn... sie hatte ihn gerettet..._

Wütend sah er schräg nach oben, wo Asuka am Beckenrand stand, eine Hand in die Seite gestemmt.

Sie trug einen weiß-rot gestreiften Zweiteiler, welcher ihre körperlichen Vorzüge mehr als nur untermalte, und grinste.

„Och, hast du dich erschreckt, Shinji-kun?"

„Asuka... ich kann nicht schwimmen!"

„Na, so etwas aber auch... Keine Angst, ich hätte dich schon gerettet... wenn ich es erst mal bemerkt hätte..."

„Soryu..." grollte Rei.

„Na, ist ja nichts passiert. Viel Spaß noch, ihr zwei Turteltauben, ich bin am anderen Ende des Beckens und arbeitete an meinem Eintauchmanöver."

Damit stolzierte sie mit wiegenden Hüften davon.

„Wark." sagte PenPen, der neben Shinji und Rei aus dem Wasser auftauchte.

„Ja. Hoffentlich ertrinkt sie." flüsterte Rei in einem Anflug plötzlichen Zornes, der sich ebenso schnell wieder legte. „Shin-chan, bist du in Ordnung?" Zugleich trat sie kräftig Wasser und steuerte den Beckenrand an.

„Äh, ja... nass, aber in Ordnung..."

Er hustete, griff nach dem Beckenrand, hielt sich fest.

„Wenn du nicht dagewesen wärst..."

„Ich bezweifle, dass Soryu dann derartiges getan hätte."

„Ahm..."

Wieder hustete er, zog sich umständlich aus dem Becken.

„Ich bin völlig durchnässt... sollte vielleicht gehen und meine PlugSuit überziehen... damit die Sachen trocknen können..."

„Ja. Sonst erkältest du dich vielleicht."

„Uhm, Rei-chan, willst du nicht lieber mitkommen?"

Er warf einen Blick zu Asuka hinüber, welche gerade mit Anlauf ins Becken sprang, dabei eine Rolle vorwärts vollführte.

Rei folgte seinem Blick.

„Sei unbesorgt. Soryu ist nicht imstande, mir Schaden zuzufügen."

„Na... ahm... da..."

Die Alarmsirenen heulten auf, aus verborgenen Lautsprechern forderte Makoto Hyugas Stimme die Piloten auf, sich zu den EVA-Käfigen zu begeben und startbereit zu machen.

Erschrocken wechselte Shinji einen Blick mit Rei.

„Hikari...?"

*** NGE ***

Der Aktivierungstest verlief perfekt.

Alle Abläufe entsprachen vollkommen den Protokollen, die Synchronverbindung zwischen EVA-03 und dem Fourth Child war störungsfrei und pendelte sich bei einer Ratio von 44.7 ein.

„Das ist die Aufregung", mutmaßte Ritsuko, weshalb der Wert von den Übungen abwich.

„Wenn´s sonst keine Probleme gibt..."

„Jetzt hör doch mal auf zu unken, Misato, das ist eigentlich meine Aufgabe!"

Die beiden schrägstehenden Augen von EVA-03 glühten auf.

Sirenen begannen zu heulen.

„Was ist los?" rief Ritsuko.

„Störung im Zentralnervensystem! Der EVA entgleitet unserer Kontrolle!" meldete einer der Operatoren.

„Test sofort abbrechen!"

„Geht nicht! EVA-03 reagiert nicht auf Kommandos! Stromzufuhr unterbrochen!"

„Bakelit-Einleitung in die Grube! Bis Knöchelhöhe!"

„Bestätigt..."

Am Rücken des EVAs, wo mehrere Leitungen mit dem Stromanschlussport verbunden waren, bildete sich plötzlich in den Leitungen ein Klumpen. Dann platzte die Panzerung auf. Mit einem satten Schmatzen quoll eine zähe kaugummiartige Masse hervor, die sich rasch über den Nacken des EVAs und den EntryPlug ausdehnte.

„Ein Engel!" stieß Misato hervor.

„Sofort den Plug evakuieren!" schrie Ritsuko.

Die Masse über dem Plug erzitterte, etwas schien sich durch sie hindurchschieben zu wollen, wurde aber zurückgehalten.

„Plug lässt sich nicht evakuieren!" - „Bakelit wird eingeleitet!"

Da sprang EVA-03 aus der Grube, zerriss alle Verbindungen, brach alle Fesseln.

Mit weitausholenden Schlägen richtete er seine Kraft gegen die Gebäude der Testanlage.

Eine riesige Hand wischte auf den Kontrollraum zu, brach durch die Fenster, zerschmetterte, was sich ihr in den Weg stellte... 

**17. Zwischenspiel**

_Der Junge wurde geboren.  
><em>_Ein Kind in diese Welt zu setzen, erscheint mir beinahe als Verbrechen an diesem neuen Leben…  
><em>_Wir haben ihn Shinji genannt nach meinem Vater. Wäre es ein Junge geworden, hätten wir ihn Rei genannt, nach Yuis Großmutter.  
><em>_Seine Augen sind so unschuldig…__  
>Er scheint völlig normal, doch er trägt das Erbe ADAMs in sich, die Saat des Zerstörers.<br>Yui bringt Projekt-E in die Wege, die Erschaffung von Kampfmaschinen, um LILITHs Brut aufzuhalten. Ich habe ihr meine Version der Schriften vom Toten Meer dargelegt, zusammen mit den „Beweisen", die SEELE hergestellt hat. Es hat sie überzeugt. Sie hat mir ihre Unterstützung versprochen – und mir verziehen. Sie glaubt, mein ganzes Verhalten auf meine Sorgen zurückführen zu können, auf die Last, welche sie auf meinen Schultern zu liegen glaubt.  
>- Diese Närrin…<br>__Verschone sie… verschone sie… verschone Shinji und Yui… was muss ich tun, um mich zu befreien, welchen Teil meiner Seele muss ich ausbrennen, um die Stimme zum Verstummen zu bringen?__  
><em>Gendo Ikari, Persönliche Aufzeichnungen, Anfang 2001 

**Kapitel 34 - Bardiel**

Einer nach dem anderen wurden die drei EVAs durch jenen Startschacht an die Oberfläche gebracht, welcher der Straße nach Matsushiro am nächsten lag.

Bis vor knapp zehn Jahren war Matsushiro ein verschlafenes Fischerdorf an der Küste gewesen, dann hatte NERV die Entdeckung der Geofront in der Nähe bekanntgegeben und die Festungsstadt Tokio-3 aus dem Boden zu stampfen begonnen. Plötzlich hatte auch Matsushiro Bedeutung erlangt, da Tokio-3 einen Verladehafen und einen Fracht-, wie auch einen zivilen Flughafen benötigte, so dass das Dorf im Laufe der Jahre zu einer Satellitenstadt von Tokio-3 mit weitläufigen Dockanlagen und großen Lagerhallen neben den Start- und Landebahnen herangewachsen war. Vom Stadtrand Tokio-3s aus konnte man bereits die ersten Häuser Matsushiros sehen, die beiden Orte wuchsen langsam zusammen. Matsushiro beherbergte auch den großen Güterbahnhof und andere Einrichtungen, welche für die größere Stadt in der Nähe wichtig waren. Und es gab dort die NERV-Testanlage...

Von der Testanlage war nicht mehr viel übrig, wie Maya Ibuki mit Entsetzen hatte feststellen müssen, immer wieder hatte sie ein ungläubigen Blick auf den Monitor geworfen, welcher die Bilder der Satellitenübertragung zeigte, während sie mit fliegenden Fingern die EVAs zum Start vorbereitet hatte, während sie durch die Protokolle gehetzt war und entschieden hatte, wo Zeit eingespart und auf welche Vorgänge ganz hatte verzichtet werden können.

Die Testanlage war nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen, von welcher sich ein Riese in metallic-schwarzer Panzerung fortbewegte.

Maya beachtete den Giganten, der für die Zerstörungen verantwortlich war, kaum, für sie waren die Trümmer wichtiger, auf welche jetzt herangezoomt wurde. Irgendwo in diesem Chaos musste sich Sempai Akagi befinden, ihre Mentorin... hoffentlich lebte sie noch, hoffentlich war sie unverletzt...

Rettungsmannschaften waren bereits unterwegs... hoffentlich fanden sie Sempai Akagi...

„Objekt bewegt sich auf Tokio-3 in gerader Linie auf das Hauptquartier zu", vermeldete Makoto Hyuga. „Identifizierung positiv, es ist EVA-03."

„Ich koordiniere die Verteidigungsanlagen der Stadt", erklärte Shigeru Aoba in Richtung des Kommandostandes.

Die MAGI hatten die Alarmsirenen inzwischen wieder abgeschaltet, schwiegen...

„MAGI stellen kein Blaues Muster fest. EVA-03 wird als Oranges Muster eingestuft."

Im Kommandostand wurf Fuyutsuki Ikari einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ikari...?"

Der Kommandant reagierte nicht.

„Leutnant Hyuga, können Sie Kontakt zu dem Piloten aufnehmen?"

„Negativ, Sir. Keine Antwort. Die Systeme des EVAs reagieren ebenfalls nicht auf unsere Anfrage."

Wieder blickte Fuyutsuki zur Seite.

„Ikari, vielleicht wird EVA-03 ferngesteuert", flüsterte er. „Das Komitee..."

Gendo Ikari runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, das würden sie nicht wagen... noch nicht..." Er hob die Stimme. „Signal für Betriebsstopp senden! Bei Fehlschlag teilweise Selbstzerstörung des EVAs! Machen Sie ihn bewegungsunfähig, Herr Hyuga."

„Bestätigt, Sir. - Signale zum Betriebsstopp werden ignoriert. – Signale zum Absprengen der Gliedmaßen scheinen nicht durchzukommen."

„Er ist jetzt nahe genug heran", sprudelte es aus Maya heraus. „Wir erhalten Daten von der Lebenserhaltung des Plugs, Biowerte des Piloten sind im Grenzbereich!"

„EVAs in Abfangposition bringen. Update für die Freund-Feind-Erkennung: EVA-03 durch _Ziel: Bardiel_ ersetzen."

„Aber..."

„Durchführen!" knurrte Ikari.

„Ikari!" zischte Fuyutsuki. „Es ist nicht bewiesen, ob ein Engel..."

Gendo blickte schräg nach oben, doch Fuyutsuki war es, der sich fühlte, als sähe man auf ihn herab.

„Ich weiß es." sagte der ältere Ikari einfach.

Das Pochen in seiner Hand war ihm Anzeichen genug. ADAM spürte die Annäherung seiner Brut...

„EntryPlug verweigert weiterhin den Evakuierungsbefehl!" meldete Shigeru Aoba.

„Versuche einstellen. Anweisung an unsere EVAs: Das Ziel ist zu zerstören!"

Maya zuckte heftig zusammen.

„Aber der Pilot..."

„Leutnant Ibuki, wenn Sie nicht imstande sind, Ihren Aufgaben nachzukommen, dürfen Sie die Brücke verlassen. Aoba, Sie übernehmen Fräulein Ibukis Terminal."

Maya stand langsam auf, sah nach oben zum Kommandostand, schrumpfte unter dem Blick des Kommandanten zusammen und schlich dann aus der Zentrale.

Gendo Ikari gab ein leises Knurren von sich.

_Lilim... LILITHs Einfluss machte sich immer wieder bemerkbar..._

Er blinzelte.

_Waren das wirklich seine Gedanken gewesen...?_

*** NGE ***

Die drei EVAs erwarteten den Gegner in einem weiten Halbkreis.

EVA-00 als schwächste der drei Einheiten war mit einem Scharfschützen-Positronengewehr ausgerüstet, Rei würde voraussichtlich den ersten Kontakt haben, da sie den Anweisungen des Hauptquartiers nach am weitesten vorgerückt war.

Die Anweisungen sahen vor, schnell zuzuschlagen und den Gegner auszuschalten, ehe dieser reagieren konnte.

Die Informationen, welche sie erhalten hatten, waren spärlich, sprachen nur von einem Zwischenfall in Matsushiro und dem Auftauchen eines Engels.

„Ob wohl... uhm... ob der Engel EVA-03 angegriffen hat?" mutmaßte Shinji.

„Wahrscheinlich. Mich wollte ja auch der Riesenfisch versenken, und der letzte Gegner hatte sich vorher die US-Anlage vorgenommen", erklärte Asuka. „Sie lernen... anstatt direkt das Hauptquartier anzugreifen, versuchen sie, uns zuerst auszuschalten, um freie Bahn zu haben."

Shinji nickte, pflichtete ihr im Stillen bei.

Asuka redete im Augenblick recht viel, und sie wurde gar nicht gemein oder machte fiese Anspielungen... anscheinend gab es doch Gründe, weshalb sie als Pilotin ausgewählt worden war...

Wie wohl die Lage auf dem Testgelände war?

Als die EVAs startbereit gemacht worden waren, hatte im Hangar helle Aufregung geherrscht, Shinji hatte mitbekommen, dass mehrere Rettungsteams sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten... hoffentlich ging es Misato gut... und Hikari und Doktor Akagi natürlich auch... wenn der Engel den EVA attackiert hatte, dann war Hikari möglicherweise verletzt... wie sollte er das dann nur Toji erklären? Und Rei-chan würde sicher auch betroffen sein, schließlich waren sie und die Klassensprecherin befreundet... hoffentlich ging es ihnen gut... er selbst hatte doch auch schon so viele Prügel einstecken müssen und hatte überlebt...

Asuka knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Wenn der neue Gegner fähig gewesen war, sich mit einem EVA anzulegen und sich immer noch bewegen konnte, dann war er wahrscheinlich gefährlich. Andererseits war die Klassensprecherin wohl kaum eine ausgebildete Pilotin wie sie, Asuka Soryu Langley... für einen Engel war diese Hikari wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ein akzeptabler Sparringpartner...

Rei blickte konzentriert durch das Zielvisier. In der Ferne nahm sie Bewegungen wahr.

„Er kommt." meldete sie.

„Ich habe ihn auch auf dem Schirm. _Ziel: Bardiel..._ blöder Name..."

_Soryu..._

Rei blinzelte.

Wenn sie nur gewusst hätte, was mit EVA-03 und seiner Pilotin passiert war. Sie hatte sich doch vorgenommen, zumindest zu Anfang Hikaris Rücken zu decken, bis diese sich eingewöhnt hatte. Und dann passierte so etwas!

Dann tauchte der Gegner zwischen den Hügeln, welche eine Art Grenze zwischen Matsushiro und dem Stadtgebiet von Tokio-3 bildeten, auf.

Es war ein metallic-schwarzer Riese, dessen Panzerung an Schultern und Hüften weiß abgesetzt war.

Zwei Beine, zwei Arme, ein Kopf...

_Ein EVA!_

„Das ist EVA-03."

„Unmöglich, First, der Freund-Feind-Erkennung nach..."

„Es ist EVA-03, Soryu!"

„Rei, was..."

Sie wies EVA-00 an, sich aus der kauernden Schützenposition aufzurichten.

EVA-03 kam mit Riesenschritten näher.

„EVA-00 an EVA-03 - Hikari, melde dich! Ich bin es, Rei!"

Auf ihrem taktischen Schirm wurde der EVA als Feind identifiziert.

Aber das konnte doch nicht stimmen!

Außer... vielleicht hatte der Engel den EVA übernommen...

Und Hikari? Was war mit ihrer Freundin?

Sie trat zur Seite, lief in einem weiten Bogen um EVA-03 herum, welcher sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen schien.

„First, was machst du da für Unsinn? Ich komme!"

„Rei!"

„Ich muss sehen, ob jemand den EVA steuert."

„Rei, zurück! Abstand wahren!" kam die Stimme des Kommandanten aus dem Lautsprecher.

Rei erstarrte.

Und zugleich wandte EVA-03 ihr den Rücken zu.

Sie konnte den Plug sehen, der in den Steuernerv eingeführt war.

Und sie konnte die weiße Masse sehen, welche sich wie ein Spinnennetz über Nacken und Hinterkopf des EVAs zog.

„Jemand ist an Bord. Der Plug ist eingeführt. Aber EVA-03 ist von einem Engel befallen! Hauptquartier, erbitte Anweisungen für weiteres Vorgehen."

„Ziel eliminieren!" befahl der Kommandant.

Rei schluckte.

_Ein direkter Befehl... und er kam vom Kommandanten..._

_Sie musste Befehlen folgen..._

_Aber der Pilot... der Engel lag direkt über dem Plug... wenn sie den EVA unter Beschuss nahm, würde sie Hikari verletzen, vielleicht sogar töten..._

_Blut..._

_Sie konnte doch keinen Menschen töten... der Kommandant selbst hatte ihr untersagt, jemals gegen andere Menschen vorzugehen..._

_Sie würde Hikaris Blut an ihren Händen haben..._

Plötzlich nahm sie die dunkle Präsenz des EVA-Bewusstseins wahr, welches sie anzutreiben versuchte, sich auf EVA-03 zu stürzen.

Zugleich erschien auf ihrem Bildschirm eine Mitteilung: _Blaues Muster bestätigt!_

Sie legte an.

EVA-03 fuhr herum, streckte die Hand nach ihr aus... sein Arm schoss vor, wurde länger und länger, packte EVA-00 an der Kehle, stieß ihn zu Boden.

Rei gab ein Röcheln von sich, glaubte, sie selbst befände sich im Würgegriff des Gegners.

„Rei, halt aus, wir sind gleich da!" brüllte Shinji.

Schon war EVA-03 über ihr, schien sie anzugrinsen.

Sie brachte einen Arm zwischen sich und den anderen, drückte ihn weg, ließ das Gewehr los, um den Arm zu packen, mit dem er sie an den Boden nagelte.

Ein dicker Tropfen weiß-grauer Flüssigkeit löste sich von der Masse, welche die Schultern des EVAs bedeckte, klatschte auf den Arm von EVA-00, dann ein weiterer. In Sekundenschnelle überzog ein weißes Geflecht den Unterarm.

_Es brannte!_

Rei war, als brenne der Engel ein Muster in die Haut ihres Armes.

Sie brüllte auf.

Und zugleich schrie EVA-00 auf, wand sich im Griff des besessenen EVAs, ohne freizukommen...

*** NGE ***

„EVA-00 hat Feindkontakt! Engel dringt über den Arm in EVA-00 ein! Kontamination der Ganglien!" meldete Aoba hastig.

„Das Armteil abtrennen." befahl Ikari völlig ruhig.

„Aber die Synchronverbindung steht noch!"

„Egal. Befehl ausführen!"

Rei-II war ohnehin in ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand nutzlos... aber der EVA würde vielleicht noch gebraucht werden. Und auf der Krankenstation befand sich schließlich ein Pilot...

„Sprengladungen im Schultergelenk gezündet."

*** NGE ***

Rei schrie immer noch.

Zwar hatte das Brennen aufgehört, doch dafür schien ihr rechter Arm vom Körper abgetrennt worden zu sein, obwohl sie ihn immer noch spüren konnte... es war der Arm des EVAs gewesen... EVA-00 heulte vor Schmerz, blieb dann still liegen...

EVA-03 richtete sich auf, verzichtete darauf, seinem besiegten Gegner weiter zuzusetzen, wandte sich wieder der Stadt zu.

Rei holte keuchend Atem, bemühte sich, sich auf ihren eigenen Körper zu konzentrieren.

_Ihr Arm war noch da... sie war unverletzt... nur der EVA hatte Schaden genommen... es war der Arm von EVA-00 gewesen, der abgetrennt worden war..._

Doch der Schmerz war nur zu gegenwärtig.

Von ihrem EVA kam ein schwacher Impuls, wie ein stilles Wimmern... die Bitte, endlich sterben zu dürfen...

„Rei, bist du..." hörte sie Shin-chans Stimme wie aus weiter Entfernung.

„Ich... lebe..." flüsterte sie, dann verlor sie kurzfristig die Besinnung.

*** NGE ***

Asuka war mit EVA-02 als erste am Schauplatz des Geschehens.

Der Gegner stampfte einfach davon, hatte EVA-00 zurückgelassen. Unvorsichtig, seinem Gegner nicht den Todesstoß zu versetzen... sie hätte nicht so gehandelt... und dumm von First, nicht den Befehlen zu folgen! Sie hatte doch freies Schussfeld gehabt! Jetzt blieb es wieder an ihr, Asuka, hängen... gut, der Engel gehörte ihr... ein EVA also... die wohl größte Schwachstelle eines EVAs war der Kopf, in dem sich die Sinnesorgane und das künstliche Gehirn befanden, dafür war er aber auch entsprechend gut gepanzert... aber eine PROG-Klinge seitlich in den Schädel gerammt würde das Problem schon erledigen und den EVA ausschalten... dann konnte sie sich als nächstes den Engel vornehmen... ja, sie würde den Engel allein besiegen, würde allen zeigen, dass sie die beste war... und als Bonus würde sie den EVA nur so gering wie möglich beschädigen...

Aus den Aufsätzen der Schulterpanzerung zog sie ihre PROGRESSIVE-Messer, rannte los, sprang den Gegner von hinten an, um ihm die Klingen in den Schädel zu hämmern...

Und wurde abgefangen...

EVA-03 wich zur Seite aus, überlange Arme packten den roten EVA, schleuderten ihn zu Boden, prügelten auf ihn ein...

*** NGE ***

Shinji sah auf den Monitoren der ComPhalanx, wie Rei in ihrem Sitz zusammensackte. Dann erlosch die Verbindung zu EVA-02.

„Rei! Asuka!"

Nur Stille antwortete ihm.

„Hauptquartier..."

„EVA-02 ist verstummt, keine Verbindung." - „Nur du bist noch übrig."

Die letzte Stimme gehörte seinem Vater...

Er erreichte den Kampfplatz.

EVA-00 lag regungslos am Boden, der abgetrennte rechte Arm ein Stück weiter...

EVA-02 rührte sich ebenfalls nicht...

EVA-03 stand über EVA-02, sah jetzt EVA-01 entgegen.

„Es ist wirklich ein EVA..." flüsterte Shinji.

„Kein EVA. Nicht mehr."

„Vater... und der Pilot?"

„Vergiss den Piloten!"

Hikari... Er erinnerte sich an ihre Begegnung, an seinem ersten Schultag, als sie ihm die Bücher gegeben hatte... Hikari und Toji...

_Er konnte doch nicht..._

„Ich kann doch nicht gegen einen anderen Piloten kämpfen!"

Zugleich nahm er das mentale Grollen seines EVAs wahr, als dieser den Gegner zu riechen schien.

_Blutdurst..._

EVA-01 kannte die Hemmungen nicht, mit denen Shinji kämpfte...

EVA-03 nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er ihn angriff...

Schon flog Shinji durch die Luft, prallte hart auf die Straße, sah EVA-03 nachsetzen, warf sich zur Seite, beschränkte sich lediglich auf schwache Blocks, während EVA-01 ihm zuzurufen schien, endlich Ernst zu machen, dem Feind endlich zu zeigen, wozu er imstande war...

„Shinji, warum kämpfst du nicht?"

Die Stimme seines Vaters war so ruhig.

„Es muss doch... einen Weg geben..."

Wieder erhielt er einen kräftigen Treffer, der ihn zurückschleuderte.

Der Engel hatte die größere Reichweite mit seinen Schlangenarmen, deckte EVA-01 mit Schlägen ein.

„Du musst dich wehren. Geh zum Gegenangriff über!"

„Ich... kann... nicht... ich kann nicht gegen einen anderen Menschen kämpfen..."

Der nächste Schlag erwischte ihn am Kopf, plötzlich sah er doppelt.

Der taktische Computer meldete, dass der Sehnerv beschädigt war.

EVA-01 hatte das Äquivalent einer Gehirnerschütterung, schwankte stark.

Die Dunkelheit wogte heran, versuchte, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.

Shinji hielt dagegen, brüllte in Gedanken, dass er nicht gegen die Pilotin vorgehen würde.

Und das Bewusstsein des EVAs zog sich zurück, unterließ weitere Vorstöße, konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Abwehr der Angriffe, bemühte sich, die Reaktionen des Piloten zu verstärken...

Einen Moment lang war Ruhe.

EVA-01 kauerte auf dem Boden, noch immer konnte Shinji nicht klar sehen, unterlag die Wahrnehmung des EVAs einem Dopplereffekt.

EVA-03 stand in einiger Entfernung, schien darauf zu warten, dass sein Gegner wie die beiden anderen vor ihm auf den Rücken fiel und liegenblieb.

„Shinji, Angriff!" befahl Gendo Ikari.

Shinji verharrte, zögerte.

Die beiden EVAs lieferten sich ein Blickduell.

Dann schlug EVA-03 mit der Faust auf den Straßenasphalt und hindurch.

Im nächsten Moment erschien die Hand wieder, brach direkt vor EVA-01 durch den Asphalt, schoss nach oben, umklammerte seine Kehle. Die Straße brach auf. Der zweite Arm schoss vor, jetzt lagen beide um den Hals von EVA-01 und drückten zu, stemmten ihn nach oben.

Shinji röchelte.

In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut, er bekam keine Luft mehr...

Er brauchte Hilfe!

_Rei...!_

*** NGE ***

„Lebenszeichen kritisch! Synchronisation fällt!"

Kozo Fuyutsuki öffnete den Mund, wollte Anweisung geben, den EntryPlug von EVA-01 zu evakuieren, um den Piloten zu retten.

„Warte."

Ein Wort nur, doch mit diesem einen Wort hielt Gendo Ikari seinen Stellvertreter zurück. „Ich denke, dies wäre eine Gelegenheit, den DummyPlug zu erproben, wenn Shinji sich weigert zu kämpfen."

„Der DummyPlug wurde noch nie getestet..."

„Einmal ist immer das erste Mal."

„Sir, EVA-00 regt sich wieder!"

*** NGE ***

_Hikari kämpfte!_

Sie hatte die Kontrolle über den EVANGELION verloren, doch noch gab sie nicht auf, noch bestand zwischen ihr und dem Bewusstsein des EVAs eine Verbindung!

Sie hatte mitansehen müssen, wie der EVA, wie ihr EVA, die Testanlage zerstört hatte. Mit banger Hoffnung hatte sie bei jedem Ruck, der durch den Plug ging, gebetet, dass dieser sich endlich evakuieren ließ, doch jedes Mal hatte der Engel sie aufgehalten.

Trotzdem wehrte sie sich immer noch, unterstützte den EVA in seinem Kampf gegen den Eindringling.

Auf der Synchronisationsebene nahm sie den Engel als großes quallenartiges Gebilde wahr, das sich im Inneren des EVAs ausgebreitet hatte. Das EVA-Bewusstsein in seiner Gestalt, welches dem EVA in Miniatur glich, attackierte die Qualle, riss mit seinen Klauenhänden große Stücke aus der Masse, ohne wirklichen Schaden anzurichten, zu groß war der Quallenkörper, zu schnell schlossen sich die Verletzungen wieder, während die herausgerissenen Stücke wieder auf den Hauptkörper zueilten und sich mit ihm verbanden.

_Es war ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen..._

In Gedanken feuerte Hikari ihren ungleichen Verbündeten an, spürte zugleich den Hass und den Blutdurst, der von ihm ausging, der ihn vorantrieb trotz der Tatsache, dass er klar unterlegen war. Und zugleich versuchte sie, die Kontrolle zurückzuerlangen, suchte nach einer Schwachstelle, einem Ansatzpunkt...

EVA-03 traf auf EVA-00...

Hikari hatte die anderen EVAs nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen, doch Aida-kun hatte sie im Detail beschrieben, daher war sie sich ganz sicher, dass in dem EVA, der ihr erster begegnete, nur Rei sitzen konnte.

_Sie war also geschickt worden, um den Engel aufzuhalten..._

Aber was tat sie denn? - EVA-00 schlug einen weiten Bogen... wollte sie EVA-03 von hinten angreifen?

Als hätte der Engel ihre Gedanken verstanden, drehte EVA-03 sich plötzlich um, ging zum Angriff über, würgte EVA-00, dann infizierte der Engel auch diesen EVA... der infizierte Arm von EVA-00 wurde abgesprengt... _Ayanami...!_ … der EVA lag regungslos am Boden.

EVA-03 hob die Faust, um den Gegner für alle Zeiten auszuschalten...

Hikari versuchte, den Schlag zu verhindern, stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Geistesimpulse des Engels... der andere EVA war doch bereits besiegt...

Und tatsächlich unterblieb der Schlag, versetzte EVA-03 dem anderen EVA nicht den Todesstoß, sondern wandte sich ab und wollte gehen.

Hikari stellte fest, dass sich der Griff des Engels um den EVA etwas gelockert hatte, dass ein Teil des Quallenkörpers zur Seite gerutscht war.

Sie dirigierte das EVA-Bewusstsein zu der entsprechenden Stelle, sah zu, wie das Abbild des EVAs versuchte, dem Engel die Kontrolle weiter zu entreißen... Dann plötzlich wurde es zur Seite geworfen, als der Engel sich wieder völlig über die Kontrollen ausdehnte.

Ein weiterer EVA, dieser in Rot, attackierte EVA-03 mit blankgezogenen Messerklingen, wurde im Lauf gestoppt, fortgeschleudert...

„Nein, nicht..."

Doch dieses Mal brachte Hikaris Flehen nichts, dieses Mal setzte der besessene EVA nach, schlug auf EVA-02 weiterhin ein, bis EVA-01 die Szene betrat und ihn ablenkte...

*** NGE ***

Rei setzte sich auf, vergewisserte sich, dass ihr Arm tatsächlich noch an Ort und Stelle war.

Die Synchronverbindung zu EVA-00 bestand noch immer, wenn auch nur schwach, sie spürte, dass der EVA litt. Wenn sie sich jetzt auf die Verbindung konzentrierte, würden seine Schmerzen wieder zu ihren Schmerzen werden...

Der große Bildschirm vor ihr zeigte nur blauen Himmel.

Die kleinen Monitore der ComPhalanx waren alle dunkel.

Sie befahl EVA-00, den Kopf zu drehen.

Nach einer endlos langen Zeitspanne kam EVA-00 der Anweisung nach.

EVA-02 lag ein Stück weiter auf dem Rücken, offenbar hatte der Engel auch Soryu erwischt.

Wo war EVA-01... wo war ihr Shin-chan...?

Ein dumpfes Stöhnen kam aus dem Lautsprecher in der Rückenlehne.

„Shinji-kun?"

„Nein." knurrte jemand.

„Soryu."

„Hast es erfasst... Au..."

EVA-02 lag immer noch völlig ruhig.

„Bist du verletzt?"

„Nein", schoss es zurück. „Ich liege hier zum Spaß." Wieder stöhnte sie. „Der hat mich ganz schön erwischt... Synchronverbindung unterbrochen... Ich starte alle Systeme neu."

Rei ließ EVA-00 den Kopf weiter drehen - und dann sah sie die anderen beiden EVAs!

EVA-03 hatte EVA-01 im Würgegriff, stemmte ihn in die Luft...

„Shinji!"

Er antwortete nicht...

Sie musste ihm helfen!

Immer noch kamen von EVA-00 nur Schmerzimpulse.

Rei schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf die Synchronverbindung, tauchte ein in ein Meer aus Blut...

_Der Schmerz überrollte sie._

_Schlagartig veränderte sich ihre Umgebung, befand sie sich nicht mehr im EntryPlug, sondern an der Küste eines Meeres, der Ort war ihr unbekannt, konnte unmöglich ihren Erinnerungen entstammen. Das Meer war in Aufruhr, tobte... meterhohe Wellen schlugen weit ins Land hinein, zerschmetterten Mauern und Dächer..._

_Der Schmerz war nicht überall... es gab eine Quelle..._

_Sie drehte sich zur Seite._

_Dort, am Fuße einer dicken Mauer, lag eine menschliche Gestalt wie eine zerbrochene Puppe, deren Fäden gekappt worden waren. Nein, kein Mensch, ein EVA... es war eine menschengroße Version von EVA-00, die dort in einer immer größer werdenden Pfütze aus Blut lag, die Gliedmaßen in unnatürlichen Winkeln von sich gestreckt..._

_Das musste die Repräsentation des EVA-Bewusstseins sein..._

_Rei tat einen Schritt auf die Gestalt zu, stand plötzlich neben ihr. Sie verstand, sie befand sich im Herzen des EVAs, nahm Teil an den Erinnerungen der digitalisierten Persönlichkeit, welche der Kern der Grundprogrammierung von EVA-00 war._

„_Lasst mich sterben..." flüsterte der EVA mit mechanischer Stimme. „Ich will sterben..."_

_Rei blickte auf die zerbrochene Gestalt hinab._

„_Ich brauche deine Hilfe."_

„_Ich kann nicht. Ich will sterben..."_

„_Dann gewinnt der Feind."_

„_Der Feind..."_

„_Dann sterben Unschuldige."_

_Das Auge des EVAs leuchtete auf._

„_Unschuldige? Unschuldige müssen... beschützt werden..."_

_Unter sichtlicher Anstrengung streckte er die Hand nach oben._

_Rei ergriff die Hand..._

Im nächsten Moment war sie wieder im EntryPlug.

Ihr rechter Arm war völlig taub, ihre Kehle fühlte sich wund an.

Doch EVA-00 gehorchte ihren Anweisungen, kam schwankend auf die Beine.

Wo waren EVA-01 und EVA-03?

Dort drüben...

EVA-02 zuckte... Soryu startete die Systeme neu, ihr EVA war dazu in der Lage...

„Soryu, ich versuche, EVA-03 aufzuhalten. Folge mir, sobald du dazu in der Lage bist."

„Ich nehme von dir keine Befehle an, First! Der Engel gehört mir!"

Rei ignorierte sie, ließ EVA-00 in Laufschritt verfallen. Es war schwierig, das Gleichgewicht mit nur einem Arm zu behalten, der Schwerpunkt der EVAs lag ganz anders als bei einem Menschen, auch war die Wirbelsäule anders geformt, eher wie die eines Affen...

Sie spürte, die von EVA-00 wütende Impulse ausgingen, wie aus Wut Hass wurde. Der EVA wusste genau, wer ihn angegriffen hatte, wollte sich revanchieren, stürmte los, den Oberkörper etwas zur Seite geneigt, um das Fehlen eines Armes auszugleichen.

Rei deckte ihn mit gezielten Gedankenbefehlen ein, hielt ihn davon ab, blind anzugreifen und den anderen EVA zerlegen zu wollen.

_Kontrolle..._

_Selbstbeherrschung..._

Diese beiden Dinge, deren Perfektion sie einen guten Teil ihrer bisherigen Existenz gewidmet hatte, kamen ihr jetzt zugute.

Wuchtig rammte sie EVA-03 mit der Schulter über der Hüfte, vermied, mit der Masse des Engels in Kontakt zu kommen.

EVA-03 ließ EVA-01 los, stolperte nach vorn.

EVA-00 gab dem anderen EVANGELION einen kräftigen Tritt in die Kehrseite, trat noch einmal nach, pflanzte einen Fuß dann auf seinen verlängerten Rücken, um ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern.

„Shinji!"

*** NGE ***

Plötzlich konnte Shinji wieder atmen.

_Der besessene EVA hatte seinen Hals losgelassen..._

Er schnappte gierig nach Luft, sah sich um.

EVA-00 hatte eingegriffen.

_Rei-chan..._

Sie hatte EVA-03 zu Boden geschleudert und versuchte jetzt, ihn unten zu halten, indem sie ihm den Fuß in den Rücken stemmte.

Das konnte nicht klappen... EVA-03 war zu stark...

Shinji kniff die Augen zusammen, doch das half nichts, EVA-01 sah immer noch leicht doppelt.

Dann musste es eben so gehen...

Er durfte mit dem Engel nicht in Berührung kommen, sonst erging es ihm wie Rei-chan vorhin... der verdammte Mistkerl hatte seine Rei-chan verletzt! Das würde er büßen... sobald sie den EntryPlug herausgeholt hatten, würde er den Engel in Stücke reißen, dazu musste ihn nicht erst sein EVA ermutigen...

EVA-03 stemmte sich langsam nach oben, würde gleich EVA-00 abschütteln...

EVA-01 sprang vor, hell glühte sein AT-Feld auf, wurde zum ersten Mal sichtbar, als Shinji es auf volle Intensität brachte und um seine Hände herum konzentrierte.

Wuchtig landete er im Kreuz des anderen EVAs, drückte diesen wieder zu Boden, grub die geschützten Hände in die grau-weiße Masse, welche den Plug bedeckte. Rei-chan schien zu verstehen, was er vorhatte, jedenfalls verlagerte sie nun ebenfalls das ganze Gewicht von EVA-00 auf den Rücken des schwarzen EVANGELIONs.

Teamwork war der Schlüssel!

*** NGE ***

Ächzend richtete Asuka sich auf, das hieß, eigentlich richtete EVA-02 sich auf und Asuka ächzte - aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie durch die Synchronverbindung derart mit ihrem EVA verbunden war, dass sie jede Beule in der Panzerung als schmerzhafte Prellung, jeden Kratzer als kleinen Schnitt und vor allem die Stelle, wo der Engel sie kräftig an der Schulter getroffen hatte, spürte, als hätte sie sich die Schulter gebrochen, war eine solche Unterscheidung jedoch Makulatur. Eine Leitstelle hätte wahrscheinlich den Aufbau der Synchronisation so beeinflussen können, dass die Schmerzimpulse abgeleitet worden wären, ganz sicher hätten Doktor Myers und Jörgi das hinbekommen, die kannten EVA-02 um Längen besser als Akagi und ihr Team…

Ganz in der Nähe lag Reis Positronengewehr.

EVA-02 hob es auf, wandte sich dem Kampfplatz zu, wo EVA-00 und -01 im Rücken von EVA-03 hockten und diesen an den Boden nagelten.

Der Funkkontakt war wieder unterbrochen, über den Bildschirm liefen ständig helle Streifen, offenbar hatte ihr EVA mehr abbekommen, als sie wahrnehmen konnte.

Das machte sie wütend...

_Der Engel hatte es gewagt, ihrem Liebling Schaden zuzufügen!_

EVA-02 würde sie nie im Stich lassen, nie verraten... er war der einzige, dem sie noch vertrauen konnte, nachdem Kaji ihre Liebe verraten hatte... Kaji, der sie nie geliebt hatte... wahrscheinlich hatte er immer nur an Misato gedacht... warum hatte sie nur immer ein solches Pech, warum tat man ihr das an... Liebe... das war doch nur ein Konzept, das konnte gar nicht real sein... die Menschen machten sich doch nur etwas vor... auch Pietter hatte behauptet, sie zu lieben, dabei hatte er nur Lust verspürt... Kaji... Misato... EVA-03... alles Verräter!

_Der Engel gehörte ihr!_

Und ganz offenkundig schafften Dumpfbacke und Wondergirl es ohnehin nicht, den Engel auszuschalten, sie waren ja schon völlig damit ausgelastet, den EVA festzuhalten...

_Unfähig..._

Mit weitausholenden Schritten marschierte Asuka auf die anderen zu, überprüfte dabei das Gewehr, machte es feuerbereit...

_Dann musste sie das halt übernehmen!_

*** NGE ***

Hikari stellte fest, dass die Kraft des Engels erlahmte!

Er verlor langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle über den EVA!

Sie konnte nicht sehen, was draußen geschah, der Kopf von EVA-03 wurde gegen den Boden gepresst, auch war ihr, als sitze jemand in ihrem Rücken. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ayanami... oder Ikari-kun... oder beide... EVA-03 zu Fall gebracht und hielten ihn jetzt am Boden.

Wenn sie mit ihnen doch nur hätte Kontakt aufnehmen und ihnen von ihrer Beobachtung berichten können...

Sie selbst war ebenfalls geistig ausgelaugt von dem beständigen Kampf.

Das EVA-Bewusstsein kämpfte immer noch gegen den Einfluss des Engels, entwurzelte diesen Stück für Stück.

Eine Welle von Gedankenimpulsen traf Hikari.

_Der Eindruck, versagt zu haben..._

_Bedauern..._

_Schmerz..._

_War das der Engel?_

_Warum teilte er sich ihr so mit?_

Plötzlich glaubte sie, vor sich ihre verstorbene Mutter stehen zu sehen. Sie war an einen Pfahl gefesselt, der Kopf hing kraftlos nach unten...

_Was..._

Der Engel zeigte ihr dieses Bild!

_Bitten..._

_Ein Bitten um Hilfe..._

_Wieder dieses Gefühl, versagt zu haben..._

_Aber die Engel wollten doch die Erde vernichten!_

_Unverständnis..._

Wieder das Bild der gefesselten Mutter...

Dann ein weiteres Bild, EVA-03, der auf den Pfahl zutrat, die Fesseln zerriss, die geschwächte Mutter auffing...

_Verzweiflung..._

_Warum kämpften sie dann gegen sie, warum griffen die Engel Tokio-3 an?_

Ein neues Bild, wieder die gefesselte Mutter, doch dieses Mal von zahllosen EVANGELIONs umgeben, welche Schulter an Schulter stand, einen undurchdringlichen Kreis bildeten, der jeden draußen halten sollte.

_Die Engel wollten jemanden befreien? Einen der ihren?_

Hikari fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen - der Engel kommunizierte mit ihr!

Sie unterhielt sich mit einem Außerirdischen... er war kein Feind... aus seiner Sicht waren die Menschen die Übeltäter, welche einen seiner Art festhielten... wenn sie das nur den anderen mitteilen konnte... dieser ganze Kampf war völlig unnötig...

Der Engel löste die letzten Verbindungen zu EVA-03, gab Hikari die Kontrolle zurück, vermittelte ihr mit einem Gedankenimpuls, dass sie verstanden hatte.

Hikari tastete sich vorsichtig in die Synchronverbindung vor, übernahm den EVA wieder, suchte nach der Steuerung des Funkgerätes...

Dann wurde es plötzlich hell, sehr, sehr hell.

Und eine Sturmfront trug ihr Bewusstsein fort...

*** NGE ***

EVA-01 zerrte an der Masse des Engels, versuchte, den Plug freizulegen, setzte alle Kraft ein, doch der Engel war wie aus Gummi, sobald die Spinnenfäden irgendwo rissen, klatschten sie zurück und vereinigten sich wieder mit der Hauptmasse.

Im EntryPlug ignorierte Shinji die fast unverständlichen Anweisungen des Hauptquartiers, endlich den Engel samt Wirtskörper zu vernichten.

Ein Schatten fiel über ihn - es war EVA-02!

Endlich... Rei-chan war damit beschäftigt, EVA-03 festzuhalten, Asuka konnte ihm helfen, den Engel zu neutralisieren, sicher konnte sie mit einem PROG-Messer den Plug freischneiden, danach brauchten sie keine Rücksicht mehr auf Einheit-03 zu nehmen... nur der Plug mit dem Piloten musste gesichert werden...

_EVA-02 hatte ein Gewehr..._

„Asuka..."

Die Funk-Verbindung zu ihrem EntryPlug war unterbrochen...

Asuka legte an, zielte auf den Kopf von EVA-03...

„Nicht..."

Shinji ließ EVA-03 los, schoss nach oben, wollte EVA-02 das Gewehr entreißen...

Asuka feuerte...

Der Schädel des EVAs platzte auseinander.

Stücke der Panzerung, elektronische Bauteile der Computersysteme, klare LCL-Flüssigkeit und die graue Masse des künstlichen Gehirns des EVAs bespritzten die Umgebung...

Der Körper des Engels verfärbte sich, das spinnwebenartige Gewebe verschmorte...

EVA-03 lag still...

*** NGE ***

„Gegner eliminiert." sagte Asuka leise.

_Verräter exekutiert..._

**Teil 3  
><strong>_  
><em>**薄明かり****  
><strong>**(Zwielicht)**_**  
><strong>__  
><em>

**Kapitel 35 - Eine von uns  
><strong>

Sehr, sehr vorsichtig legte EVA-01 den geborgenen EntryPlug von EVA-03 auf den Boden.

Vor wenigen Augenblicken war ein Bergungsteam samt medizinischer Crew eingetroffen.

Der kopflose EVA lag völlig still.

Auch aus dem EntryPlug kamen keine Signale...

EVA-03 war verstummt...

EVA-02 stand in einiger Entfernung, das Gewehr immer noch in den Händen.

Die Kommunikation zwischen den EVAs einer- und dem Hauptquartier andererseits war immer noch gestört. Ein Mitglied des Bergungsteams versuchte, sich mittels Lichtsignalen mit den Piloten zu verständigen, allerdings war zumindest Shinji der Code nicht bekannt.

EVA-00 fiel nach vorn, schlug lang hin, gleich darauf wurde der EntryPlug ausgefahren und Rei Ayanami stolperte ins Freie.

Das also sollten die Lichtsignale bedeuten...

Shinji griff nach der Steuerung, um die Evakuierung seines Plugs auszulösen, zögerte dann aber. Gerade wurde der EntryPlug von EVA-03 geöffnet...

Shinji hielt den Atem an.

Was würden die Retter im Plug finden...?

Die Augen von Einheit-01 zoomten auf den Plug heran.

Äußerlich war der Plug unversehrt, wies keine Delle auf. Als die Luke aufschwang, floss ein Schwall von LCL-Flüssigkeit hinaus.

Zögernd trat Rei näher...

Ärzte gingen in Bereitschaft, eine Trage stand bereits neben der Ausstiegsluke...

Der Sanitäter, welcher in den Plug hineingestiegen war, kam heraus, einen leblosen Körper auf den Armen...

*** NGE ***

Hikari Horaki saß in ihrem Bett im NERV-Krankenflügel mit dem Rücken gegen das hochgestellte Kopfteil gelehnt; sie trug jetzt ein Krankenhausnachthemd. Ihre Augen waren geöffnet, doch ihr Blick war leer, starrte nur geradeaus.

Rei sah Hikari in die Augen, wartete auf eine Reaktion, erwiderte den starren Blick, wartete... wartete, bis sie den Blick nicht mehr aufrechterhalten konnte. Hikaris leerer Blick war einfach stärker...

„Misato, was ist mit ihr?" flüsterte Shinji.

Er stand neben der Tür, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt.

Neben ihm stand Misato Katsuragi, immer noch in ihrer Ausgehuniform, welche jedoch zahlreiche Risse und Flecken aufwies. Ihr linker Arm war eingegipst, sie trug ihn in einer Schlinge, hatte ihr Uniformjackett lose über der Schulter hängen. Ein Verband bedeckte ihre Stirn unter der Uniformmütze, ihr Gesicht war zerschrammt. Aber sie lebte.

Eine ganze Reihe der NERV-Mitarbeiter in Matsushiro hatte dieses Glück nicht gehabt, die Bergungstrupps fanden immer noch Leichen...

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht findet Ritsuko etwas..." antwortete sie ebenso leise.

Sie war unter mehreren Trümmerstücken wieder zu sich gekommen, die über ihr ein Dach gebildet hatten. Ihr Arm war gebrochen und sie hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen, hatte sich aber aus eigener Kraft freigraben können, war eine der ersten gewesen, welche vor Ort ärztlich versorgt wurden, war mit der ersten Fuhre ins Hauptquartier gebracht worden, hatte dort Shinji und Rei getroffen, welche auf die Ergebnisse von Hikaris Schädeluntersuchung warteten. Mit ihr war Ritsuko Akagi gekommen, welche den Zustand des Mädchens mit großer Betroffenheit zur Kenntnis genommen und sofort humpelnd ihre Arbeit wieder aufgenommen hatte.

„Sie reagiert überhaupt nicht auf ihre Umgebung." stellte Rei fest.

„Vielleicht ein Schock? Immerhin musste sie mitansehen, wie der EVA die Anlage zerlegt hat... und wer weiß, was der Engel getan hat, um die Kontrolle zu erlangen."

Misato war schwindlig. Mit kurzen Schritten schleppte sie sich an der Wand entlang zu einem Stuhl, der in der Ecke stand, setzte sich.

Die Zimmertür flog auf.

Kaji kam herein, sah sich kurz um, trat dann direkt zu Misato und umarmte sie vorsichtig, ohne dass sie Gegenwehr leistete.

„Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass du schon hier bist, Katsuragi."

„Ich bin in Ordnung, Kaji, etwas angeschlagen, aber noch am Leben."

„Ja, du bist zäh. - Was ist mit Ritsuko?"

„Ich bin auch noch am Leben", kam es von der Tür her. „Und wenn du nach links und rechts gesehen hättest, anstatt einfach den Gang hinunterzurennen, hättest du das auch schon früher bemerkt. – Aber danke der Nachfrage."

Ritsuko Akagi humpelte hinein.

Ihre Beine waren von blauen Flecken und Schürfwunden übersät, ihr rechter Knöchel verbunden. In nächster Zeit würde sie auf Hackenschuhe verzichten müssen.

In der Hand hielt sie ein Klemmbrett.

Hinter Akagi trat Maya Ibuki ein, welche sogleich wieder neben ihrer Mentorin Stellung bezog, als wäre sie bereit, diese aufzufangen, sollte sie stolpern.

Damit war es recht voll in dem Krankenzimmer.

Kaji drückte sich gegen die Wand, Rei zog sich zurück in die nächste Ecke und Shinji rührte sich ebenfalls nicht vom Fleck.

Akagi musterte besorgt das sommersprossige Mädchen im Bett.

„Die Untersuchungen haben nichts ergeben. Das Schädel-CT ist in Ordnung. Keine Verletzungen, keine Blutungen, keine Raumforderungen, nichts, das auf einen Tumor hindeuten könnte... Sie ist völlig gesund. Aber das ist Kaworu andererseits auch und trotzdem ist er noch nicht wieder ansprechbar."

„Aber sie schläft doch nicht, Doktor Akagi."

„Ich weiß, Rei. Es könnte ein Schock sein, ausgelöst durch die abrupte Unterbrechung der Synchronverbindung als der Kopf des EVAs gesprengt wurde."

„Also ist es Soryus Schuld." folgerte Rei mit eiskalter Stimme.

Shinji lief es kalt den Rücken hinab, als er seine Rei-chan so sprechen hörte, das war nicht das Mädchen, welches er liebte, das klang eher nach der Rei, wie er sie ganz zu Anfang kennengelernt hatte.

„Das ist noch nicht bewiesen. Solange ich die Aufzeichnungen des EntryPlugs nicht ausgewertet habe, will ich keine Unterstellungen oder Beschuldigungen hören."

„Ich kann Ihnen möglicherweise bei der Klärung der Frage behilflich sein. Benutzen Sie den Plug bei einem simulierten Synchrontest mit mir, dann kann ich auf die Daten direkt zugreifen."

„Rei..." setzte Shinji an. Ihm gefiel die Idee, Rei-chan mit den im Plug abgelegten Erinnerungen und Eindrücken zu konfrontieren, überhaupt nicht.

Ritsuko schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dazu muss ich keinen Test laufen lassen, die MAGI sind ebenso gut imstande, die Daten auszuwerten. Ich weiß, du willst helfen."

„Ja."

„Dann sollten wir als erstes weitere Gespräche in den Gang verlagern und Hikari etwas Ruhe lassen, vielleicht ist das alles, was sie braucht."

Noch einmal sah sie sich im Raum um.

„Wo ist eigentlich Asuka?"

„Sie hatte kein Interesse daran, sich über Hikaris Zustand zu informieren." erklärte Rei und ein Hauch von Bitterkeit schwang in ihren Worten mit.

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko saß schon bald darauf in ihrem Büro an ihrem Computer und begann mit der Auswertung der Daten des EntryPlugs von EVA-03.

Auf dem Feldbett, welches Akagi erst kürzlich in ihrem Büro aufgestellt hatte, lag Misato ausgestreckt, eine Hand gegen ihren Schädel gepresst.

„Du solltest wirklich nach Hause gehen, Misato."

„Das kann ich nicht. Erst muss ich wissen, ob Asuka für Hikaris Zustand verantwortlich ist. Ich will nicht noch mal den gleichen Fehler machen wie bei Shinji-kun."

„Hm... gut, aber wenn du schon schmerzerfüllt stöhnen musst, dann bitte etwas leiser."

Maya stellte einen Becher neben ihr ab.

„Sempai, Ihr Kaffee."

„Danke, Maya... Hyuga hat mir erzählt, dass Kommandant Ikari dich aus der Zentrale geworfen hat?"

„Das... ist korrekt."

„Warum?"

„Ich habe Kritik an der Entscheidung geübt, EVA-03 als zu vernichtendes Ziel zu deklarieren, bevor ein Blaues Muster festgestellt werden konnte."

„Ikari hat vorher...?" ächzte Misato.

„Ja, Colonel. Obwohl wir Lebenszeichen aus dem Plug erhielten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Pilotin zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch in Ordnung war."

„Dann sehen wir uns doch mal die Aufzeichnungen an." murmelte Ritsuko. „Startvorbereitungen... Herstellung der Synchronisation... ah, hier ist ein Bruch, da hat der Engel die Kontrolle übernommen... aber die Synchronisation bestand immer noch... und hier... die Kontrolle des Engels war gar nicht so umfassend... das Mädchen hat gekämpft..."

Ritsuko lehnte sich zurück.

„Der Engel ist für ihren Zustand nicht verantwortlich. Hikari hat bis zum letzten Augenblick gegen ihn gekämpft. Und... mein Gott..."

„Sempai?"

„Ritsuko, was hast du gefunden?"

„Nachdem EVA-00 und EVA-01 Einheit-03 bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatten, hat sich der Engel aus den Systemen des EVAs zurückgezogen. EVA-03 war frei, als Asuka..."

Sie presste die zur Faust geballte Hand gegen ihre Lippen.

Keine der drei Frauen sagte ein Wort.

Ihnen allen war klar, was Ritsukos Entdeckung bedeutete – ebenso gut hätte Asuka die Gewehrmündung an den Kopf des Fourth Child halten und abdrücken können...

„Ich muss ihre Familie verständigen..." sagte Ritsuko schließlich. „Sie wollen garantiert wissen, was mit Hikari ist..."

Sie hämmerte die Faust auf die Tischplatte.

„Ich habe sie ausgewählt. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass nichts passieren kann..."

„Ritsuko, damit konnte doch niemand rechnen."

„Ich hätte es in Erwägung ziehen müssen. Und ob wirklich niemand..."

Ruckartig stand sie auf.

„Ich bin bald zurück. Sonst... Maya, fahr Colonel Katsuragi nach Hause, sie weiß, was sie wissen wollte."

*** NGE ***

Gendo Ikari blickte auf, als die Tür seines Büros einfach aufgestoßen wurde und Ritsuko Akagi hereingestürmt kam. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, da sie keine Rücksicht auf ihren verletzten Knöchel nahm.

Ikari war das egal. Die Tatsache, dass sie einfach unaufgefordert sein Büro betrat, erweckte seinen Zorn. Wäre sie nur eine Minute eher gekommen, wäre sie Zeuge geworden, wie er sich eine weitere Dosis der Droge verabreicht hatte, welche ADAM ruhigstellen sollte.

„Ritsuko, das ist ein schlechter Augenblick." knurrte er warnend.

„Das ist mir scheißegal, Gendo."

Ritsuko hatte den großen Schreibtisch erreicht und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Tischplatte auf.

„Wusstest du, was passieren würde? Hattest du mit einem Angriff auf den EVA gerechnet?"

„Nein."

Akagi glaubte doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes, dass er ihr die Wahrheit sagen würde?

Innerlich lachte er laut. Wie würde sie erst reagieren, wenn sie erfuhr, was er in der Zwischenzeit in die Wege geleitet hatte?

Ikari schob eine Aktenmappe über den Tisch.

„Der Bericht ans Komitee. Ich habe ihn gerade abgeschickt."

Ritsuko zog die Mappe zu sich, schlug sie auf.

Sie wurde blass.

_Das konnte doch nicht Gendos Ernst sein..._

„Das... du hast ihnen gesagt, es war kein Engel?"

„Ja. Die MAGI haben die ganze Zeit über nur ein Oranges Muster erkannt."

„Aber... und du stellst es als Versagen des Piloten dar..."

„Wäre sie fähig gewesen, hätte sie den EVA unter Kontrolle behalten, anstatt ihm zu erlauben, in einem Amoklauf die Testanlage zu zerstören."

„Es war ein Engel. Ich habe selbst gesehen, wie..."

Sie verstummte, lachte plötzlich.

„Das also erzählst du dem Komitee... _´es gab keine Gefahr, die EVAs sind sicher, nein, ein Engel könnte sie nie übernehmen´..._ und das Mädchen wird als Sündenbock abgestempelt."

„Du hast sie ausgesucht."

„Und jetzt bin auch noch ich es!"

Sie wich von dem Schreibtisch zurück.

„Hikari Horaki wird heute noch in das Städtische Krankenhaus verlegt."

„Aber hier kann man sie viel besser behandeln..."

„Durch ihr Versagen sind alle Abmachungen hinfällig geworden, sie wurde bereits aus dem Register der Piloten entfernt."

„Hinfällig? Ich habe diese Abmachungen mit ihr getroffen... ich hatte ihr versprochen..."

„Was? Eine Haushaltshilfe? - Unnötig, den Unterlagen nach hat sie zwei Schwestern, die können ruhig putzen, waschen und kochen. Und die Operation für eine gewisse Mari Suzuhara... ich habe dem nie zugestimmt. Wenn du an diesen Abmachungen festhalten willst, nur zu. Aber NERV wird die Ausgaben nicht tragen."

„Gendo, das kannst du nicht machen! Das Mädchen war NERV-Angehörige, und wenn nur für zwei Wochen."

„Ich habe sie auf keiner Liste."

„Aber sie... du hast ihren Namen gelöscht!"

„Ritsuko, du bist dabei, eine Grenze zu überschreiten. Du nimmst dir mehr heraus, als dir zuträglich ist..."

„Ich... verstehe..."

Wütend knallte sie die Akte auf die Tischplatte.

„Kann ich heute noch meine Kündigung einreichen, oder reicht es, wenn sie morgen auf deinem Tisch liegt?"

„Ritsuko, Ritsuko... langsam solltest du es wissen: Niemand verlässt NERV. Sicher, du kannst gehen, in Maya Ibuki hast du eine fähige Nachfolgerin ausgebildet... allerdings weißt du zu viel über die Operation. Und zu viel Wissen kann ungesund sein. Für dich... und jene, die dir nahestehen, denk darüber nach."

„Du... Bastard!"

Ikari lächelte knapp.

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko begleitete die Überführung Hikaris ins Städtische Krankenhaus.

Der Zustand des Mädchens war unverändert.

Im Krankenhaus warteten bereits Hikaris Familie und ihr Freund.

In knappen Worten gab Ritsuko die Fassung der Geschichte wieder, wie sie in Gendo Ikaris Bericht gestanden hatte - Hikari war als Pilotin ausgewählt und unter Geheimhaltung ausgebildet worden. Während der ersten Aktivierung war EVA-03 Amok gelaufen und hatte von den anderen EVAs gestoppt werden müssen, dabei war die Pilotin zu Schaden gekommen.

Danach fühlte sie sich leer und ausgebrannt.

Gendo hatte sie in der Hand, wenn sie nicht tat, was er wollte, würden andere dafür büßen. Und alles was sie im Gegenzug gegen ihn in der Hand hatte, war eine alte Aufzeichnung ohne Ton, wie ihre Mutter ein Kind erwürgte...

Auf irgendeinem Flur des Krankenhauses brach sie schließlich zusammen, ließ sich auf einen Plastikstuhl fallen und gab ihren Tränen freien Lauf, bis keine mehr kamen.

Dann, irgendwann später, raffte sie sich wieder auf, ging zum nächsten Waschraum und wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, wischte sich anschließend das zerlaufende Makeup mit einem Papierhandtuch ab.

Langsam ging sie zurück auf jene Station, auf der Hikari lag.

Nur Hikaris Freund und ihre ältere Schwester waren noch anwesend.

Ritsuko stand eine ganze Weile an der Beobachtungsscheibe im Flur.

Sie hatte etwas versprochen...

Ihre Mutter hatte vor ihrem Tod durch den Verkauf von Patenten ihrer Entwicklungen ein kleines Vermögen gemacht, welches in Grundstücke investiert worden war. Wenn sie das Vermögen jetzt freisetzte...

Akagi nickte in Gedanken. Das Geld würde mehr als ausreichen, um Hikaris Behandlung zu tragen. Und wenn sie einige Kredite aufnahm, konnte sie auch noch die versprochene Operation bezahlen...

*** NGE ***

Weder Shinji noch Rei schliefen in dieser Nacht besonders gut. Beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Shinji war sich sicher, dass der Engel sich bereits von EVA-03 zu lösen begonnen hatte, als Asuka mit dem Gewehr aufgetaucht war... andererseits hatte er keine Belege dafür, außer seinem Gefühl.

Auch Rei lag wach, im Gegensatz zu all den letzten Nächten lag jeder von ihnen auf einer Hälfte des Bettes, ohne dass es zu einem körperlichen Kontakt kam.

Doktor Akagi hatte sie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Hikari verlegt worden war. Und sie hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass ihre Vermutung richtig gewesen war.

Der Doktor hatte sie davor warnen wollen, wozu Soryu fähig war...

_Soryu hatte Hikari verletzt..._

Shinji drehte sich Rei zu, wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, spürte, wie sie sich verkrampfte, drehte sich nach dem kurzen Moment des Zögerns wieder zurück.

In der Dunkelheit begannen zwei rote Augen vor Wut zu glühen...

_Soryu hatte Hikari verletzt._

_Sie hatte ihre Freundin verletzt._

_Sie hatte einen anderen Piloten verletzt..._

_Und wenn sie dazu fähig war, dann war sie auch imstande, ihrem Shin-chan etwas anzutun..._

*** NGE ***

Der ganze Jahrgang, alle drei Klassen, war im Rahmen der Klassenfahrt in verschiedene Richtungen aufgebrochen. Doch eine Handvoll Schüler, insgesamt neun, war zurückgeblieben, unter ihnen die drei Piloten und Toji Suzuhara, welcher seine Teilnahme an der Klassenfahrt nach Okinawa im letzten Moment abgesagt hatte.

Für diese neun fand sogar Unterricht statt - der alte Lehrer der 3-A hatte sich bereiterklärt, sie mit mehreren Dokumentarfilmen über den Second Impact zu beschäftigen.

Shinji und Rei hatten den Tag schweigsam begonnen, während des Frühstücks hatten sie kaum mehr als zwei, drei Worte miteinander gewechselt, ebenso während der Fahrt mit der Straßenbahn.

Beiden steckten die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages noch nur zu gut in den Knochen.

Toji erwartete sie bereits, seinem Gesicht war anzusehen, dass auch er nicht allzu viel Schlaf in dieser Nacht gefunden hatte.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte er nur.

„Ahm, Toji... es... das..." stammelte Shinji. Wie sollte er seinem Freund die ganze Geschichte nur erklären? Und außerdem hatte NERV Geheimhaltung über die Angelegenheit verhängt.

„Suzuhara-kun, Hikari wurde als EVA-Pilotin ausgewählt. Während des Aktivierungstests wurde Einheit-03 von einem Engel übernommen und lief in der Folge Amok. Wir haben uns bemüht, Hikari zu retten, sind aber gescheitert."

Toji starrte Rei mit aufgerissenen Augen an, schien einige Zeit zu brauchen, um die Informationen zu verarbeiten.

„Ein Engel... uns wurde gesagt, es wäre ein Unfall gewesen... dass Hikari die Kontrolle verloren hat..."

„Was?" fragte Shinji. „Das... das stimmt nicht... es war nicht ihre Schuld..."

„Ihre Familie ist völlig fertig... und ich bin es auch... wenn diese Doktor Akagi nicht versprochen hätte, sich um die Kostenfrage zu kümmern, hätte man Hikari heute nach Hause geschickt... könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Diese verfluchten Engel..."

Toji setzte sich auf die Kante eines Pultes.

„Ich wollte das nur wissen... sonst wäre ich gar nicht gekommen. ´Habe jetzt ja noch jemanden, den ich im Krankenhaus besuchen muss... Hikari reagiert überhaupt nicht... sie sitzt nur da... wie eine Puppe..."

Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.

„Das... ah... habt ihr es dem Engel wenigstens richtig gegeben?"

„Allerdings", warf Asuka ein, die gerade den Klassenraum betreten und Tojis letzte Worte gehört hatte. Sie warf sich in Positur. „Ich, Asuka Soryu Langley, habe den Engel erledigt, weil diese beiden Nichtskönner dazu nicht fähig waren."

Sie grinste breit, präsentierte glänzend weiße Zähne.

Das tat gut... wenn sie ihre Leistungen nicht hervorhob, tat es ja sonst niemand.

Und Misato, diese männerausspannende Glucke, hatte für sie nur eine weitere Standpauke übriggehabt... dann war die Klassensprecherin halt durch ihren Schuss zu Schaden gekommen, na und? Schließlich hatte die Vernichtung des Engels Vorrang gehabt!

„Der Engel war bereits besiegt. Hikari hatte gerade die Kontrolle über den EVA zurückerlangt, als du den Kopf von EVA-03 weggeschossen hast." erklärte Rei kühl die Tatsachen.

Auf Asukas Stirn schwoll eine Zornesader an.

Jetzt wollte First ihr auch noch den Sieg streitig machen!

„Wer´s glaubt! Diese Anfängerin wäre doch nie im Leben mit einem Engel fertig geworden."

Tojis Kopf ruckte herum.

„Stimmt das? War Hikari in Ordnung bis..."

Rei nickte.

„Die Aufzeichnungen des Plugs belegen es."

Toji holte tief Luft.

„Asuka, du verfluchte Schlampe!"

Er ballte die Fäuste.

Asuka grinste noch breiter, sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Na, komm doch, Loverboy, wenn du dich traust... Oh, ich vergaß, du schlägst ja keine Mädchen. Hast wohl Angst, wir könnten zurückschlagen, was? Ja, es gibt halt Dinge, die getan werden müssen..."

Toji zitterte. Seine Lippen bebten. Immer noch hatte er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Suzuhara-kun wird seine Vorsätze heute nicht brechen, Soryu."

Mit dieser Information auf den Lippen trat Rei zwischen die beiden.

„Uh, Rei-chan..."

Shinji fand das nicht gut, nein, er fand es überhaupt nicht gut.

Rei-chan befand sich komplett in Asukas Reichweite... und wozu die Rothaarige fähig war, wussten sie inzwischen zur Genüge.

„Soryu, Hikari war eine von uns. Während des Kampfes war unsere Kommunikation lahmgelegt, ich gehe daher davon aus, dass dir die Umstände nicht bekannt waren. Aber Hikari verdient unseren Respekt und unsere Hilfe."

„Hilfe? Respekt? Ha! Das ist mir doch völlig egal. So etwas hat hier doch auch niemand für mich übrig!"

„Vielleicht... uh... wenn du dich anders verhalten würdest..." wagte Shinji einzuwerfen.

„Hast du ´was gesagt, du Niete? Hattest den Engel quasi in den Fingern und konntest nichts tun, weil du vor Angst gelähmt warst. Ohne mich würdest ihr immer noch dort draußen hocken! Ihr verdankt mir, dass der Engel besiegt wurde!"

„Soryu..."

„Und dass sie eine von uns war... da lache ich doch nur drüber! Sie war genauso eine Niete wie ihr beide!"

Rei fixierte sie stumm. Nein, weitere Worte würden nichts bringen...

„Geh. Zur. Seite. Ayanami." knurrte Toji.

„Nein, Suzuhara-kun."

„Wenn er sich mit mir schlagen will, nur zu. Dann sieht er seine Freundin nur umso eher wieder."

Lachend hob Asuka die Fäuste.

„Ich sagte bereits, Soryu, Suzuhara-kun wird heute nicht gegen seine Prinzipien verstoßen."

„Ach, willst du mir vielleicht eine kleben? Versuch´s doch!"

Asuka wartete keine weitere Entgegnung ab, sondern schlug zu...

Rei hatte den Schlag bereits im Ansatz kommen sehen und wich zur Seite aus, ließ auch den nächsten Hieb an sich vorbeisausen, duckte sich unter einem Tritt hinweg.

Den nächsten Angriff parierte sie mit einem Unterarmblock, reagierte schnell genug, um jeden Schlag abzuwehren.

Sie hatte keine sonderliche Kenntnis von Nahkampftechniken, doch sie verfügte über eine Geschwindigkeit und Reaktionsschnelligkeit, welche sehr nahe am menschlichen Maximum lagen. Und sobald sie davon Gebrauch machte, schalteten auch ihrer Wahrnehmung und ihr Denken quasi in den nächsten Gang, so dass Asukas Bewegungen ihr fast wie in Zeitlupe erschienen.

„Argh! Wehr dich doch endlich, Wondergirl!" zischte Asuka, darauf hoffend, dass Rei eine Lücke in ihrer Deckung öffnete, sobald sie zum Gegenangriff überging.

First war schnell, das musste sie ihr lassen, doch ihre Bewegungen zeugten nicht davon, dass sie Nahkampftraining erhalten hatte, dass sie bisher jedem Angriff hatte ausweichen oder ihn hatte abblocken können, war reines Glück!

Rei war versucht, der Aufforderung nachzukommen.

Dann allerdings erinnerte sie sich an die Anweisung des Kommandanten, ihre Kräfte niemals gegen einen anderen Menschen einzusetzen.

_Sie durfte nicht zurückschlagen..._

Doch was für ein Mensch tat anderen dergleichen an... was für ein Mensch war Soryu, dass sie kein Bedauern, keine Reue für ihr Tun zu kennen schien...

_Sie durfte ihre Kräfte nicht gegen Menschen einsetzen..._

Wenn Soryus Kräfte nicht bald erlahmten, würde sie früher oder später einen Treffer landen und Soryu nahm keine Rücksicht, schien dieses Konzept gar nicht zu kennen...

_Sie durfte ihre Kräfte nicht benutzen, es war ein Befehl des Kommandanten... nicht gegen einen anderen Menschen..._

„Ich versohl´ dir den Hintern, First!"

Und wenn dieser Mensch anderen Menschen Schaden zufügen wollte? Menschen waren dazu imstande, großes Leid über ihresgleichen zu bringen... sollte sie dann auch tatenlos danebenstehen?

Sie durfte nicht... es war ihr nicht gestattet...

Und wenn Shin-chan Soryus Opfer gewesen wäre?

Hatte Soryu irgendetwas getan, um sich als Mensch zu qualifizieren? Im negativen Sinne, ja... sie hatte Leid über andere gebracht, hatte sie zu ihrem Vergnügen gequält... egal, worin der Grund für Soryus Verhalten lag, dazu hatte sie kein Recht...

Gut und Böse, zwei gegensätzliche Konzepte, mit denen Rei sich bisher kaum beschäftigt hatte. _Was war gut, was böse?_

„Komm, First, ich verpasse dir die Abreibung deines Lebens... na, wer wird dann Klein-Shinji beschützen?"

_Jemand, der anderen wissentlich und willentlich Leid zufügte, konnte nur böse sein..._

Sollte der Kommandant wirklich von ihr verlangen wollen, sie dürfte ihre Kräfte nicht gegen solche Menschen einsetzen? Sollte er ihr etwas Derartiges wirklich befehlen?

Dann war ein solcher Befehl selbst böse... dann konnte sie einem solchen Befehl nicht folgen...

Wieder schoss Soryus Faust auf sie zu, dieses Mal direkt auf ihr Gesicht...

Auszuweichen war kein Problem, aber Rei hatte genug...

Und sie packte Soryus Unterarm oberhalb des Handgelenkes, nutzte ihren eigenen Schwung, der hinter dem Schlag steckte, schleuderte Soryu durch die Luft, versetzte ihr zugleich einen Schlag mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht...

*** NGE ***

Eben noch hatten die beiden Mädchen sich wie im Zeitraffer bewegt, hatte Asuka versucht, Reis Verteidigung zu durchbrechen, hatte versucht, sie mit Worten aus der Reserve zu locken, da hatte Rei unvermittelt zugegriffen und Asuka fortgeschleudert, dass diese glaubte, es würde sie auseinanderreißen.

Asuka flog quer durch den Raum, drehte dabei eine Pirouette und krachte frontal gegen die Wand, stürzte in einer Staubwolke zu Boden.

Lange Risse liefen durch den Putz, welcher langsam bröckelte, plötzlich einen Ganzkörperabdruck Asukas aufwies.

Wie ein Blitz schoss Rei durch den Raum, war über Asuka, kaum dass diese den Boden berührt hatte, packte sie mit einer Hand an der Kehle, riss sie nach oben, stemmte sie in die Luft.

Asukas Gesicht war blutüberströmt, sie hatte eine breite Platzwunde an der Stirn und blutete aus der Nase, ein dünner Blutfaden sickerte zudem aus dem linken Mundwinkel. Instinktiv versuchte sie, den Griff um ihre Kehle zu lösen, trat mit den Füßen, doch Rei gab nicht nach, drückte sie mit einer Hand gegen die Wand und schob sie an dieser langsam in die Höhe.

„Soryu", begann Rei ruhig. „War dir bekannt, dass Klassensprecherin Horaki einen verwitweten Vater und zwei Schwestern hat, um die sie sich kümmert? War dir bekannt, dass sie eine hervorragende Köchin ist, deren Traum es ist, später ein Restaurant zu eröffnen? War dir bekannt, dass sie eine gute Freundin ist, die versucht, mit Rat in allen Lebenslagen zu helfen, wenn man sie darum bittet? War dir bekannt, dass sie ihre Aufgaben als Klassensprecherin gewissenhaft erledigte? Verlangt so etwas in deinen Augen keinen Respekt? Oder kannst du alles nur zerstören?"

Asukas Antwort war eine Reihe gurgelnder Laute. Ihr Gesicht war mittlerweile bläulich angelaufen, verzweifelt versuchte sie, auf den Zehenspitzen Halt zu finden, während Rei sie Millimeter um Millimeter nach oben presste.

Rei spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

_Jemand wollte sie aufhalten..._

Unwillig wischte sie den Störenfried zur Seite.

Es krachte in ihrem Rücken.

Sie blickte wieder in Soryus Gesicht, funkelte sie mit ihren roten Augen an.

Soryus Blut lief über ihre Hand...

_Blut... rotes Blut..._

_Sie hatte menschliches Blut vergossen..._

_Blut..._

Entsetzt öffnete sie ihren Griff, stolperte rückwärts.

Asuka rutschte an der Wand nach unten, kroch in die nächste Ecke, rollte sich dort zusammen.

Rei starrte auf ihre Hand.

_Blut... an ihren Fingern klebte Blut..._

Langsam drehte sie sich um die eigene Achse.

_Shin-chan... wo war er... er musste ihr helfen..._

_Blut... fremdes Blut... sie musste es abwaschen..._

_Shin-chan..._

Dann sah sie ihn, er lag in den Trümmern eines zusammengebrochenen Pultes, wurde gerade von Suzuhara-kun nach oben gezogen, starrte sie furchterfüllt aus aufgerissenen Augen an, hielt eine Hand gegen den Rücken gepresst, während seine Lippen bebend unverständliche Laute formten.

_Was hatte er... lag es an dem Blut an ihren Händen..._

Sie erinnerte sich an die Berührung einer Hand an ihrer Schulter... er war es gewesen, der sie hatte zurückhalten wollen... und sie hatte ihn fortgestoßen... hatte ihn verletzt...

_Was hatte sie nur getan!_

_Sie hatte ihm wehgetan!_

_Sie war nicht besser als Soryu!_

„Shinji..." flüsterte sie, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.

Er wich vor ihr zurück...

An ihrer Hand klebte immer noch Soryus Blut...

Ihre Lippen begannen zu beben.

_Wie alle sie anstarrten..._

„Monster..." flüsterte eine Schülerin aus der Parallelklasse.

„Sie kann kein Mensch sein..." - „Diese roten Augen..." - „Monster, ich sag´s doch..."

Rei zitterte.

Die Blicke, welche die anderen Schüler ihr zuwarfen, waren voller Furcht und Argwohn. Und ihre Worte trafen etwas tief in ihr.

Wieder blickte Rei auf ihre Hände.

Sie hatte einen anderen Menschen verletzt... schlimmer noch, einen Moment lang hatte sie Soryu töten wollen, hatte gleiches mit gleichem vergelten wollen...

Dann rannte sie aus dem Klassenraum...

*** NGE ***

Shinji zitterte am ganzen Leib, selbst jetzt noch, nachdem mehrere Stunden vergangen waren.

Auch er hatte die Klasse verlassen, gleich nachdem Asuka von der Schulkrankenschwester in ihre Obhut genommen worden war.

Rei hatte ihm Angst gemacht... sicher, er hatte gewusst, dass sie stark war, obwohl man es ihr nicht ansah, doch er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass sie so stark war... dass sie Menschen einfach durch die Luft schleudern konnte... und als sie ihn zur Seite gewischt hatte, da hatte er ein Glühen in ihren Augen gesehen...

Er hatte nicht den Mut gehabt, in die Wohnung zurückzukehren, war stattdessen zuerst ziellos durch die Stadt gelaufen und schließlich in die Geofront hinabgefahren, war dann in dieser umhergeirrt.

Und dann war er auf ein Feld gestoßen, auf dem Melonen wuchsen, große reife Früchte. Die wahre Überraschung war aber derjenige gewesen, der die Melonen anbaute: Ryoji Kaji.

Jetzt saß Shinji neben Kaji-san auf einem Holzklotz. Kaji trug eine Gärtnerschürze, vor ihm steckte neben einer Gießkanne ein Spaten in der Erde. Stumm reichte er Shinji eine flache Metallflasche.

„Trink einen Schluck, dann hört das Zittern auf."

Shinji nahm die Flasche entgegen, schraubte den Verschluss ab und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Es war Schnaps! Der Alkohol brannte ihm in der Kehle, brachte ihn zum Husten.

„Na, nicht so viel!"

Kaji nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und verstaute sie wieder in der Tasche.

„Das hier ist mein kleines Reich, der Ort, an den ich mich zurückziehen kann. Hier habe ich das Gefühl, etwas Sinnvolles zu tun, Dinge wachsen zu lassen... – gehört eigentlich sonst nicht zu meinen Tätigkeiten…"

„Ah... ja..."

Wieder hustete Shinji.

„Das bleibt aber unser Geheimnis, ja?"

„Gut."

„Vielleicht muss ich mal überraschend weg, dann könntest du dich vielleicht um die Melonen kümmern, ein paar sind schon reif... Ah... Naja, so Shinji, was ist los?"

„Ich... ah... Rei..."

„Hm. Ich habe schon davon gehört. Asukas Stirn musste mit elf Stichen genäht werden und sie musste im Anschluss zum Zahnarzt."

„Sie... sie macht mir Angst..."

„Rei?"

„Ja..."

„Katsuragi wollte ja zuerst nicht glauben, dass Rei das getan hat."

„Ich... ich habe es... gesehen... mit einer Hand..."

„Ui. Das Mädchen ist wirklich stark."

„Ja..."

„Hm, vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, was ich damals meinte mit Geheimnissen und dunklen Seiten."

„Ahm... wie... wie ist das möglich?"

„Rei Ayanami wurde körperlich verbessert... tut mir leid, ich habe keine bessere Umschreibung auf Lager. Dein Vater hat dafür gesorgt, dass sie schneller und stärker ist als der Durchschnittsmensch."

„Mein Vater...?"

„Ja. Er wollte den perfekten Piloten schaffen... und wahrscheinlich ist Rei deshalb immer so kontrolliert, weil sie sonst jemanden mit Leichtigkeit töten könnte."

„Uh..."

„Macht dir das Angst? Dass sie dir bei einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung das Kreuz brechen könnte?"

„Ich... ah... Rei-chan würde nie..."

„Gut. So schätze ich sie nämlich auch ein. Laut Leutnant Ishiren hat sie dich aber trotzdem verletzt."

„Das war keine Absicht."

„Klar, die meisten Dinge dieser Art geschehen aus Unachtsamkeit, so sind wir Menschen eben. Wir handeln erst und denken dann."

„Bekommt Rei jetzt Schwierigkeiten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Was willst du jetzt machen? Immer noch ängstlich?"

„Ich... nein... aber es hatte mich ziemlich... uh... erschrocken..."

„Angst ist nichts, dessen man sich schämen muss, solange man sich ihr nicht unterwirft, im Gegenteil, sie schärft unsere Sinne."

„Dann... ich sollte vielleicht... zu ihr gehen..."

„Mach das. Warte, ich gebe dir eine Melone mit. - Welche Frau kann schon auf ihren Freund sauer sein, wenn er ihr eine Melone mitbringt?"

„Ahm..."

*** NGE ***

Rei hatte ihre Hände gewaschen - nein, geschrubbt -, bis sie ganz rot waren und schmerzten.

Soryus Blut war nicht mehr auf ihrer Haut zu sehen, aber in gewisser Weise war es immer noch da. Und genauso spürte sie immer noch Shin-chans furchtsamen Blick... er hatte Angst gehabt, dass sie mit ihm dasselbe tun konnte... ebenso vermeinte sie immer noch das Getuschel der anderen Schüler zu hören.

_Kein Mensch..._

_Ein Monster..._

_Kein Mensch..._

Sie saß am Küchentisch und starrte auf ihre Hände, Hände, die fähig waren zu verletzen, Hände, die beinahe getötet hätten...

Die Wohnungstür wurde geöffnet und geschlossen...

Noch bevor sie seine Stimme hörte, wusste Rei, dass es nur Shinji sein konnte, spürte sie seine Gegenwart.

„Ich bin zuhause… - Rei-chan...?"

Schritte durchquerten den Schlafraum, kamen in die Küche...

Shinji betrat die Küche.

Rei saß am Tisch, wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Rei-chan..."

Er legte die mitgebrachte Melone auf die Spüle, beugte sich dann über Rei.

Sie stand auf, wich ihm aus, trat einen Schritt in den Schlafraum.

„Shinji, vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du gehst. Ich habe dich heute verletzt. Es könnte mir wieder passieren."

Shinji zuckte heftig zusammen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, Rei-chan, das würdest du nie."

Damit überwand er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Das würdest du nie."

Zögernd erwiderte sie die Umarmung ganz vorsichtig.

„Ich bin nicht aus Porzellan", flüsterte er, verzog im nächsten Moment das Gesicht und sog scharf die Luft ein.

Rei ließ sofort los, wollte wieder etwas Distanz zwischen sich und ihn bringen, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Ich bin in Ordnung. Nur ein paar blaue Flecken... geprellter Rücken... wirklich, du hast mir nicht wehgetan."

Sie ließ die Arme baumeln, hing plötzlich kraftlos in seinen Armen.

„Rei-chan!"

„Shin-chan, ich bin zu kräftig, ich könnte..."

„Ich weiß, uhm, warum du so bist, wie... uh... mein Vater hat dich... uhm... wie soll ich... verbessert?"

„Ich bin ein Monster..."

„Nein. Du bist Rei. Rei Ayanami. Meine Rei-chan."

Langsam wurde sie zu schwer für ihn. Also steuerte er das Bett an, ließ sie darauf fallen.

Rei streckte Arme und Beine von sich, tat ansonsten nichts, um den Fall aufzuhalten.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen... ich hätte meiner Wut nicht nachgeben dürfen..."

„Du hast mich nicht verletzt... der Tisch war es, der unter mir zusammenbrach."

Sein Versuch sie aufzuheitern schlug fehl, sie reagierte nicht.

„Rei-chan, ich selbst war wütend... Toji war wütend... du hast Asuka in ihre Schranken verwiesen."

„Ich hätte sie töten können!"

„Aber du hast es nicht... ahm... Meine Rei-chan würde niemanden töten."

„So siehst du mich?"

„Anders kann ich dich nicht sehen."

Sie schloss die Augen.

„Shin-chan, ich... mir ist alles egal... außer dir..."

„Sag das nicht, bitte... uh..."

„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich... Mach mit mir, was du willst..."

„Argh..."

Er sah auf sie, wie sie auf dem Bett lag, die Augen geschlossen, mit den Gliedmaßen ein X bildend. So verletzlich... so paradoxerweise wehrlos...

Er rutschte zum Fußende, kroch von dort aus über sie, bis sein Gesicht über dem ihren hing, streichelte dann ihre Wange.

Dann hob er ihren Oberkörper an, nahm sie wieder in die Arme, drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich will dich nur halten und beschützen, Rei-chan..."

Ihr Gesicht ruhte an seiner Wange und plötzlich spürte er Feuchtigkeit, als sie zu weinen begann.

„Lass es raus, lass alles raus..." flüsterte er denselben Rat, welchen Kaji-san ihm gegeben hatte...

*** NGE ***

Schimpfend verließ Asuka das Behandlungszimmer.

Große Pflaster zierten ihre Stirn und die rechte Wange, ein weiterer Verband klebte über der Nase, so dass sie recht nasal sprach.

„Diese verfluchte Hure! Hat mir eine Krone ausgeschlagen!"

Misato nahm das Gezeter mit Gleichgültigkeit hin.

„Ich hoffe, sie wird bestraft! Man sollte ihr den EVA wegnehmen, wer weiß, wozu sie sonst noch in der Lage ist!"

Misato sah sie finster an.

„Komm mal mit."

„Wohin? Ich will nach Hause und mich hinlegen! Dieses rotäugige Dreckstück..."

„Komm. Mit. Keine. Widerrede."

Misato führte Asuka auf jene Station, auf der Hikari lag, war nicht sonderlich überrascht, Ritsuko an der Beobachtungsscheibe zu finden. Die beiden Frauen begrüßten einander mit einem Nicken.

„Sieh da rein. Das Mädchen auf dem Bett, erkennst du es?"

„Natürlich, das ist Klassensprecherin Horaki."

„Ja, genau. Du bist für ihren Zustand verantwortlich."

„Ach was. Die hat auch früher schon gestarrt wie ein toter Fisch."

Asuka kicherte mit verzerrtem Gesicht.

„Das ist nicht lustig." zischte Ritsuko.

„Asuka, sie befand sich in EVA-03. Sie war in voller Synchronisation mit der Einheit, als du ihr den Kopf weggeblasen hast. Ist dir überhaupt in den Sinn gekommen..."

„Hör auf mich rundzumachen! Du bist nicht meine Mutter! Es ist mir völlig egal, was mit ihr ist, kapiert das keine von euch?"

„Doch, jetzt verstehen wir es. Alles, was dir wichtig ist, ist Asuka Soryu Langley, bist du selbst. Und ich bin nicht deine Mutter, da hast du völlig recht... glücklicherweise... denn sonst könnte ich dir nicht sagen, was ich dir zu sagen habe: Ich will dich nicht mehr in meiner Wohnung. Ich habe kein Interesse mehr daran, mit dir unter einem Dach zu leben. Ich muss völlig verrückt oder betrunken oder beides gewesen sein, als ich deiner Bitte, bei mir zu wohnen, nachgekommen bin. Himmel, ich hätte mehr auf Shinji-kun hören sollen..."

„Ja, ja, Super-Shinji, der Unfehlbare! Weißt du, bis wo der mir steht?"

„Das ist zur Abwechslung mir völlig egal!" schrie Misato. „Du bist heute Abend aus meiner Wohnung verschwunden, der Quartiermeister hat bereits eine Unterkunft im Hauptquartier für dich, wo es dir an nichts mangeln wird."

„Du wirfst mich wirklich raus?"

„Ja, das tue ich."

„Aber... aber ich bin es doch, die verprügelt wurde... First ist gemeingefährlich, sie..."

„Hör auf. Sei einfach still. Ich fahre dich jetzt zu meiner Wohnung, du holst dir deine Sachen und dann bringe ich dich noch zum Hauptquartier. Danach sind wir geschiedene Leute."

Asuka knurrte.

„Gut, wie ihr wollt. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass ihr alle gegen mich seid... Bemühe dich nicht, Misato, ich schaffe das auch allein, ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, ich brauche niemanden!"

Damit stapfte sie davon.

„Asuka..." setzte Misato an.

Ritsuko legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nicht. Sie hat ihren Weg gewählt."

„Ja..." 

**Kapitel 36 - „Monster!"**

Ein lautes Piepen riss Shinji aus dem Schlaf.

Murmelnd verfluchte er den Wecker, dann ging ihm auf, dass er in der Nacht die Weckfunktion seiner Armbanduhr doch abgeschaltet hatte, da weder er noch Rei großes Interesse daran gehabt hatten, heute zur Schule zu gehen und vielleicht erneut von Asuka konfrontiert zu werden.

Wieder piepte es.

Shinji orientierte sich.

Es war bereits hell... wie hatte er solange schlafen können? Und Rei-chan schlief auch noch, gab bei jedem Piepen nur ein unwilliges Brummen von sich... ja, es war gestern spät geworden, Rei-chan hatte lange gebraucht, um sich zu beruhigen, hatte sich immer wieder Selbstvorwürfe gemacht, die er mit ruhigen Worten zu entkräften versucht hatte... gut, sie hatte Asuka verprügelt und wahrscheinlich krankenhausreif geschlagen, aber Asuka hatte sie auch mehr als nur provoziert... und dafür, dass sie sehr stark war, konnte Rei-chan auch nichts, das war das Werk seines Vaters - dass er das wusste, hatte sie seltsamerweise sehr erschreckt - ... und dass sein Rücken grün und blau geschlagen war, hatte sie auch nicht gewollt. Wenn sie ihm versprach, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommen würde, dann glaubte er es ihr unbesehen.

Rei-chan... mitten in der Nacht hatte sie darauf bestanden, sich seinen Rücken anzusehen, hatte wieder mit Entsetzen darüber, was sie getan hatte, zu kämpfen gehabt. Er hatte sie weinen gehört, hatte ihre heißen Tränen auf seiner Haut gespürt - und dann ihre kühlen Lippen, die sanft über seinen Rücken geglitten waren...

_Wie spät war es eigentlich..._

_Und..._

Shinji registrierte, dass Rei-chan halb unter ihm lag, dass seine Hand auf ihrer Brust lag - direkt auf ihrer Haut... erinnerte sich schwach daran, wie er ihre Küsse in der Nacht erwidert hatte... hatte es ihn eine Überwindung gekostet, die Hosen anzubehalten... – aber wo war eigentlich sein Hemd geblieben…

_Dieses verfluchte Piepen..._

Vorsichtig stemmte er sich auf die Unterarme, löste sich aus Reis Armen, betrachtete sie noch einmal lange.

Was auch geschehen würde, er würde sie niemals im Stich lassen...

Dann ging ihm auf, woher das Piepen kam, welches nun schon eine satte Minute andauerte - sein Handy...

Schnell rollte er sich aus dem Bett und griff nach dem kleinen Gerät, welches auf der Sitzfläche des Stuhles lag. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass das Display weder Misatos oder Doktor Akagis Nummer, noch eine Ziffernfolge zeigte, aus welcher hervorgegangen wäre, dass der Anruf aus dem NERV-Hauptquartier kam. Er ging rasch in die Küche, nahm dort den Anruf schließlich an, während er nach einer Packung Schmerztabletten in der Tasche seines auf dem Boden liegenden Hemdes angelte.

„Shinji Ikari", flüsterte er leise, um Rei nicht zu wecken.

Es knackte und prasselte in der Leitung, undeutlich war eine Stimme im Hintergrund zu hören.

Natürlich, die Ecke der Stadt, in welcher sie wohnten, beherbergte ein nettes kleines Funkloch, der Grund dafür waren möglicherweise die in der Nähe gelegenen Einrichtungen des Stromwerkes.

„Ikari... bin´s... heute... Schule..."

„Wer ist da?"

„Ah... verstehe nicht... schlecht..."

Die Stimme...

„Toji? Bist du das, Toji?"  
>Er füllte Wasser in ein Glas, schluckte zwei der Schmerztabletten und spülte nach.<p>

„Ja. Schlechte... dung... Schule... Belagerung... wütende... Protest..."

„Toji, was ist los?"

Suzuhara schien zu brüllen, jedenfalls übertönte seine Stimme langsam die Störungen.

„Kommt nicht... Schule... Nicht kommen! ... Klar?"

„Was ist mit der Schule?"

„Nicht herkommen. Wütende Eltern..."

„Äh..."

„Kleingeld geht... Neige... Bleibt zu... se..."

Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.

Shinji blickte ratlos auf das Display. Immerhin war der Empfang besser gewesen als zur Zeit seines Einzuges, da hätte er kein Wort verstanden.

_Aber was hatte Toji gewollt?_

_Sie sollten nicht zur Schule kommen, weil dort irgendetwas vor sich ging... - irgendetwas mit wütenden Eltern, die vielleicht protestierten? Was sollte das jetzt wieder bedeuten? Vielleicht sollte er sich anziehen und bei der Schule vorbeischauen..._

„Werden wir gebraucht?"

Shinjis Kopf ruckte herum.

Rei-chan stand in der Küchentür, nur mit ihrem Höschen bekleidet... jetzt waren seine Überlegungen wie fortgeblasen, der Anruf fast vergessen. Eigentlich wollte er sie nur wieder in die Arme schließen und noch ein wenig mit ihr kuscheln...

Rei blickte Shinji fragend an.

Sie konnte das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht deuten, vielleicht hätte sie sich zuerst etwas überziehen sollen...

„Ist es wichtig gewesen?"

„Ahm... uh... äh... also... Toji hat angerufen... in der Schule geht etwas vor sich... uh... er wollte... äh... naja... wir sollten nicht hinkommen oder so..."

„Warum?"

„Keine Ahnung... ahm... ich habe ihn kaum verstanden..."

„Vielleicht ist es wichtig. Bist du sicher, dass er gesagt hat, wir sollen nicht kommen?"

„Uh... denke schon."

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür.

Rei drehte sich zur Seite.

Shinji schob sie zur Seite.

„Ich... ahm... ich gehe schon..."

Er griff sich sein Hemd vom Boden, zog es sich rasch über, schloss drei Knöpfe und vergewisserte sich, dass Rei-chan noch in der Küche und damit von der Tür aus nicht zu sehen war, ehe er die Wohnungstür öffnete.

Draußen stand eine Frau, etwa in Misatos Alter, dunkelhaarig und elegant gekleidet.

„Guten Morgen, wohnt hier Rei Ayanami?"

„Uh... ja..."

„Hervorragend, ich darf doch eintreten, oder?"

Und damit hatte sie bereits die Tür aufgeschoben, Shinji dabei zur Seite gedrückt und war im Begriff, die Wohnung zu betreten.

„Nein, Sie dürfen nicht eintreten", schnarrte eine weitere Stimme. Hinter ihr war Leutnant Kaori Ishiren, die Kommandantin von Reis Leibwache, aufgetaucht und zielte mit einer schallgedämpften Pistole auf den Hinterkopf der Fremden.

„Äh..."

Das Auftreten der Frau verlor einiges an Selbstsicherheit, als sie über die Schulter blickte und in die dunkle Mündung des Schalldämpfers blickte.

„Weg von der Tür." befahl Ishiren.

Die Fremde hob langsam die Hände, ging einen halben Schritt zurück. Auf jeder ihrer Schläfen erschien ein roter Punkt. Sie schielte nach links und rechts, sah dass auf jeder Seite ein schwarz-gekleideter Mann mit einer Waffe im Anschlag in Stellung gegangen war und auf sie zielte.

„Das können Sie doch nicht... Sie können mich doch nicht einfach so bedrohen. Ich bin von der Presse!"

„Und wir sind vom NERV-Sicherheitsdienst. Wo befindet sich Ihr Ausweis?"

„Warten Sie, ich..."

„Die Hände bleiben oben! Keine Bewegung. Wo?"

„Jackett, linke Seite, Innentasche."

„Danke."

Ishiren griff über die Schulter der Fremden und holte einen Ausweis aus der genannten Tasche, warf einen Blick darauf.

„Meiko Tanagawa, Tokio-3-Herald... so, Sie sind also Reporterin."

„Das sagte ich doch schon."

„Was wollen Sie hier?"

„Kann ich die Hände wieder..."

„In Ordnung. Aber keine hastigen Bewegungen."

Der Leutnant gab ihren Leuten knappe Handzeichen, woraufhin diese die Waffen senkten und in den Schatten verschwanden.

„Noch einmal - was wollen Sie hier?"

„Ich möchte Rei Ayanami interviewen."

„Fräulein Ayanami ist NERV-Angehörige."

„Das ist mir bekannt, Pilotin von EVA-00. Aber Ihre Pressestelle hat sich geweigert, meinem Anliegen nachzukommen."

„Uh, was wollen Sie von Rei?" fragte Shinji.

Ishiren sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der nur bedeuten konnte, dass er sich heraushalten sollte, doch die Reporterin sprang sofort darauf an.

„Und du bist... Augenblick, dein Bild habe ich schon gesehen - Shinji Ikari, Pilot von EVA-01, der Sohn des NERV-Oberbefehlshabers. Wohnen Rei Ayanami und du hier?"

„Wir..."

„Das reicht", erklärte der Leutnant. „Da Sie über die offiziellen Kanäle keinen Termin für ein Gespräch erhalten haben, muss ich Sie bitten, das Gebäude zu verlassen und meine Schützlinge nicht weiter zu belästigen."

„NERV-Sicherheitsdienst, ja? Also die Leibwache der Piloten... ihr nehmt euch eine ganze Menge heraus! Mit Ihrem Verhalten treten Sie die Pressefreiheit mit Füßen! Die Allgemeinheit hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wem sie ihre Sicherheit anvertraut!"

„Ja, ja. Sprechen Sie mit unserer Pressestelle, die wird Ihnen sicher gerne ein paar Unterlagen zukommen lassen, die Sie dann veröffentlichen können."

Ishiren gab Tanagawa einen Wink mit der Waffe.

„Kommen Sie nicht wieder, nächstes Mal lasse ich Sie verhaften."

„Das ist nicht akzeptabel... Die Freiheit der Presse..."

„Hört an der Türschwelle auf. Guten Tag."

Sie gab der Reporterin den Ausweis zurück, deutete dann in Richtung des Treppenhauses.

Meiko Tanagawa ging ihrer Wege.

Ishiren wartete, bis die andere verschwunden war, sah dann Shinji mit einem Anflug von Wut an.

„Wie soll ich meinen Job machen, wenn du einfach die Tür öffnest? Sicherheitstechnisch ist das ganze Viertel ohnehin schon eine Katastrophe. Du machst es nicht gerade einfacher, wenn du unvorsichtig bist."

„Gomen." – _Entschuldigung_.

Shinji senkte betreten den Blick.

Eigentlich wollte er doch dasselbe wie Leutnant Ishiren, nämlich Rei beschützen...

Rei erschien neben Shinji in der Tür, trug nun ihr knielanges Hemd, welches jedoch nicht ganz zugeknöpft war.

„Ishiren-san, hätte für mich Gefahr bestanden, hätte Shinji sein Bestes getan, um einen Eindringling aufzuhalten."

Ihre Leibwächterin musterte Reis Aufzug, stellte sich dann sicherheitshalber so, dass sie jedem potentiellen Beobachter die Sicht versperrte.

„Colonel Ayanami, es ist meine Aufgabe, auf Sie aufzupassen." Ihre Stimme verlor etwas von der militärischen Schärfe. „Deshalb darf sich derartiges nicht wiederholen, hier im Haus haben meine Leute und ich die Überwachung etwas lascher gehandhabt, um Ihnen und Shinji genug Privatsphäre zu lassen, ansonsten wäre diese Person bereits unten an der Tür abgefangen worden."

„Ahm... Frau Ishiren, äh, Sir... uhm... haben Sie eine Ahnung, weshalb diese Frau so erpicht darauf war, mit Rei zu sprechen?"

„Ja, leider. Es dürfte hiermit zu tun haben..."

Ishiren griff in ihre schwarze Jacke hinein, holte eine Tageszeitung hervor.

„Hier, die Frühausgabe des Herald."

Shinji nahm sie entgegen, faltete die Zeitung auseinander. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

Gleich auf der ersten Seite befand sich ein großes Bild von Rei unter der Überschrift: _EVANGELION-PILOTIN LÄUFT IN SCHULE AMOK - Mitschülerin schwer verletzt._

„Argh..."

„Genau das hatte ich auch gedacht", murmelte der Leutnant.

„Ishiren-san, ich habe Tee aufgesetzt, wollen Sie mit uns eine Tasse trinken?" fragte Rei und trat zur Seite.

„Ich... äh..."

Zum ersten Mal erlebte Shinji, wie Ishiren ins Stottern kam. Sie schien nicht mit einer Einladung gerechnet zu haben.

„Ja, gern. Ich muss nur meine Leute... komme in... fünf Minuten zurück."

Rei nickte.

„Wir warten auf sie."

Fünf Minuten sollten reichen, damit sie sich ein wenig repräsentativer machen konnten.

*** NGE ***

Kurz darauf saßen sie zu dritt in der Küche, Rei trug eine Bluse und Shorts, die sie sich von Shinji geliehen hatte, während Shinji in Hemd und Jeans auf dem Bürostuhl am Tisch saß.

Zwischen ihnen lag die aufgeschlagene Zeitung.

„Ich hatte bereits überlegt, bei euch deswegen vorbeizukommen", sagte Ishiren gerade. Ihre Ausdrucksweise schwankte zwischen ´Sie´ und ´du´, wobei sie sich bemühte, Rei mit deren internen Rang anzusprechen, sich aber unsicher war, wie sie bei Shinji verfahren sollte, der ja auch zum Pilotencorps gehörte.

„Die Pressestelle ist deswegen ziemlich am Rotieren."

Shinji las den Leitartikel zum wiederholten Mal durch, es war eine ziemlich übertriebene Wiedergabe der Geschehnisse des letzten Morgens, dernach Rei in einem Wutanfall den Klassenraum zerlegt und mehrere Mitschüler bedroht und geschlagen hätte.

„..._ zog sich die prominente deutsche EVA-Pilotin Asuka Soryu Langley Verletzungen im Gesicht zu... auch verletzt wurde der EVA-Pilot Shinji Ikari, welchen Rei Ayanami durch mehrere Tische beförderte_... äh... mehrere Tische?"

Sofort bekam Reis Gesicht wieder einen schuldbewussten Ausdruck.

„Ahm, Ishiren-san, woher haben die das alles?"

„Es kommt noch besser: Offenbar haben die anderen Schüler ihren Eltern erzählt, was vorgefallen ist, die wiederum haben bei der Schule angerufen, dann bei NERV, schließlich hat die Presse davon Wind bekommen... der Herald will schon seit einiger Zeit über euch berichten... das Leben der EVA-Piloten... die sind doch nur auf der Suche nach Klatsch und Informationen, aus denen sie irgendwelche dunklen Geheimnisse stricken können. Aber bisher hat keiner es gewagt, mit euch direkt Kontakt aufnehmen zu wollen... jedenfalls wurde die Story dabei wahrscheinlich immer mehr aufgebauscht, aus einem zerbrochenen Tisch wurden zwei, aus zwei vier, dann der ganze Raum. Aus einer Platzwunde wurde ein gebrochener Knochen, und so weiter und so weiter."

„Sie... uh... klingen, als ob sie Erfahrung mit der Presse haben."

„Ich bin schon einige Zeit im Geschäft, da macht man seine Erfahrungen, ja."

„Und... ahm... ist etwas in der Schule heute passiert?"

„Woher weißt du davon?"

„Ein Mitschüler hat Shinji-kun vorhin angerufen und ihm etwas mitzuteilen versucht." sagte Rei leise.

„Versucht? Ah, diese verdammte Empfangsstörung. Ohne die hier..." Sie legte ein Funksprechgerät vor sich auf den Tisch. „... und die Verstärker auf den Dächern wären meine Leute und ich doch ziemlich aufgeschmissen. Nur kurze Reichweite, aber genug Sendeleistung, um jeden anderen Sender zu überbrüllen."

Prompt begann das Sprechgerät zu summen.

Ishiren nahm es an ihr Ohr.

„Ja? - Verstehe. Schickt ihn rauf."

Sie schaltete ab.

„Unten ist einer eurer Mitschüler, Toji Suzuhara. Soweit mir bekannt, gehört er zu deinen Freunden, Shinji."

„Ja, stimmt, uhm... Ich gehe schon mal zur Tür..."

Da klingelte es schon.

Vor der Tür stand ein völlig atemloser Toji, der die Treppen in den vierten Stock hinaufgerannt zu sein schien.

„Alter, Ikari... du wirst es nicht glauben..."

Shinji ließ ihn ein, führte ihn, danach er sich die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, ebenfalls in die Küche.

„Ah... will nicht stören... ihr habt Besuch..." keuchte Toji.

„Toji, das ist Ishiren-san, eine..."

Ishiren stand auf, lächelte kurz.

„Eine Nachbarin."

„Uh... ja... eine Nachbarin."

„Äh... ah, ihr habt auch schon die Zeitung gesehen... Shinji, Ayanami, wirklich gut, dass ihr hier seid... ich war im Krankenhaus bei Hikari, als ich den Artikel gesehen habe... die Stationsschwester hatte ihn gerade gelesen... bin dann zur Schule, um euch zu warnen... aber... da war ein Auflauf... Himmel und Menschen sage ich euch, lauter besorgte Eltern..."

„W-was?"

„Irgendwer hat die Sache von gestern in den falschen Hals bekommen... die tun so, als ob Ayanami eine Gefahr sei..."

Shinji sah Rei an, sah den betretenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Jetzt ziehen sie gerade von der Schule zu den Eingängen in die Geofront... würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die eine Demo vor eurem Hauptquartier da unten machen wollen."

Ishiren holte tief Luft.

Shinjis Blick traf sich mit dem der Leibwächterin. Offenbar dachten sie beide dasselbe - _das konnte nicht gutgehen..._

„Ah... warum... warum verhalten die sich plötzlich so?"

„Panik." sagte Ishiren tonlos. „Die ständigen Engelangriffe zehren bereits stark an ihren Nerven. Und jetzt sehen sie auch noch eine weitere mögliche Gefahr für ihre Kinder. Gegen die Engel können sie nichts tun, aber gegen eine Schülerin schon. Es ist, als wäre Col..." sie zögerte, entsann sich der Tatsache, dass ein Außenstehender anwesend war, dem der Rank des First Child vielleicht nicht bekannt war, „Rei mit einer ansteckenden Krankheit infiziert."

Rei wirkte, als wäre das alles zu viel für sie. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht.

Shinji knurrte.

„Denen werde ich es zeigen!"

„Yo, Ikari, hol deinen EVA und stampf ein paar Mal kräftig mit den Füßen auf!" Toji nickte heftig. „Hikaris Vater gibt übrigens nichts auf dieses Geschreibe - und meine Leute auch nicht. Nozomi... Hikaris Schwester hat gestern mitangehört, wie Misato-san im Krankenhausflur Asuka wegen der Sache mit Hikari zusammengeschissen hat, war Asuka aber völlig egal. – Ayanami, ich sag dir, wenn es nach Hikaris Schwestern ginge, müsstest du einen Orden bekommen."

„Suzuhara-kun, geh besser zurück ins Krankenhaus", murmelte Rei. „Hikari braucht dich."

Toji sah sie traurig an.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie mich hört."

„Sie liebt dich. Wenn sie irgendjemanden hört, dann dich."

„Ahm... das hat sie dir gesagt, Ayanami?"

„Ja. Also, gib nicht auf, ihretwegen nicht."

„Ja, gut."

Wieder summte Ishirens Sprechfunkgerät.

„Was ist denn heute los..." murmelte sie. „Ja? - Ja, wir sind unterwegs." Sie verstaute das Gerät wieder in ihrer Tasche, stand auf.

„Anweisung vom Hauptquartier, wir sollen euch in die Geofront bringen."

„Uh... was?"

„Die Sache könnte eskalieren, anscheinend hat jemand... schätze, die gute Frau Tanagawa... den besorgten Eltern mitgeteilt, wo Colonel Ayanami wohnt."

„Colonel?" fragte Toji und sah Rei überrascht an. „Du, Ikari, das ist keine Nachbarin, oder?"

„Ahm, Toji, also..."

„In gewisser Weise doch. Ich bin Colonel Ayanamis Leibwächterin und habe hier im Haus Quartier bezogen."

„Wow, eine Leibwächterin..."

Toji schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Falls ihr irgendetwas mitnehmen wollt - wir brechen in fünf Minuten auf."

Der Leutnant verließ die Wohnung.

„Oh, das klingt ernst", murmelte Toji. „Soll ich euch beim Packen helfen?"

„Uhm... nein... es gibt nicht viel, das..."

„Danke für das Angebot, Suzuhara-kun, aber du solltest wirklich auch gehen. Grüße bitte Hikari von mir."

„Das werde ich. Viel Glück."

Und dann waren sie allein.

Rei nickte Shinji knapp zu, ging dann in den Schlafraum und zog sich ihre Schuluniform an, während er recht ratlos in der Küche stand.

Er hatte eigentlich nichts, das mitzunehmen sich wirklich lohnte. Nur Rei-chan war wichtig...

Dann nahm er die Zeitung, die immer noch zwischen den Teebechern stand, faltete sie zusammen und steckte sie ein.

Rei stand vor ihrem Schrank, hatte die oberste Schublade aufgezogen, hielt Shinjis Handschuhe in den Händen, steckte sie vorsichtig in die Tasche ihres Rocks. Danach griff sie nach dem Brillenetui, zögerte.

„Shin-chan, könntest du schon einmal nach unten gehen und sehen, wie weit Ishiren-san ist? Ich komme gleich nach..."

„Uhm, ja, natürlich."

Er schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und ging.

Jetzt war nur noch Rei in der Wohnung.

Das Brillenetui in der Hand, zog sie sich ihre Schuhe an, öffnete aber noch nicht die Wohnungstür. Langsam ging sie zurück in den Schlafraum.

Die Brille des Kommandanten, zerbrochen, als er sie aus dem Plug geholt hatte...

_Eine Erinnerung..._

Der Kommandant, für den sie nur ein Werkzeug war, ein Objekt, etwas, das er benutzen konnte, etwas, das er gierig anstarren konnte...

Er hatte sie nicht gerettet, weil sie ihm wichtig war, sondern nur, weil er sie noch brauchte und sie das Gesicht von jemandem trug, die ihm einst wichtig gewesen war, aus keinem anderen Grund...

Sie klappte das Etui auf.

_Eine wertlose Erinnerung..._

Sie drehte es um. Die Brille fiel auf den Linoleumboden, das zersplitterte Glas löste sich teilweise aus dem Rahmen.

Rei starrte auf den Boden, starrte auf die Reste der Brille.

Dann trat sie kräftig zu, verwandelte das verbogene Gestell in einen platten Metallklumpen inmitten eines Scherbenhaufens.

_Besser..._

Dann wandte auch sie sich zum Gehen.

*** NGE ***

In seinem Büro saß Gendo Ikari mit wie üblich gefalteten Händen hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Über einen in die Tischplatte eingefassten Bildschirm flimmerte eine Reihe von Informationen.

Offenbar war eine Gruppe aufgebrachter und besorgter Eltern zum Quartier des Rei-Klons unterwegs, während eine andere mit Transparenten und Plakaten die Schule und eine dritte den Hauptaufzug in die Geofront belagerte.

_Wie leicht es doch gewesen war, diesen Mob in Bewegung zu setzen... ein paar Worte an die richtigen Stellen, eine scheinbar unabsichtliche Bemerkung während eines Gespräches über die Sicherheit der Stadt mit dem Redakteur des Tokio-3-Herald am Nachmittag und schon war diese Reporterin unterwegs gewesen, hatte bis zum Abend mit mehreren Eltern gesprochen und die Pferde scheu gemacht... Rei-II würde die Wohnung aufgeben und wieder ins Hauptquartier ziehen müssen, weil es an der Oberfläche nicht sicher genug war. Dann hatte er sie wieder unter Kontrolle, konnte bestimmen, wann sie mit wem wohin ging, ohne sich des Risikos auszusetzen, dass sie ADAMs Gegenwart erkennen könnte..._

*** NGE ***

Leutnant Ishiren und ihre Leute warteten mit zwei dunklen Wagen vor dem Haus.

Die beiden Teenager wurden auf den Rücksitz des zweiten Wagens verfrachtet, in dem auch Ishiren auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und derzeit über Funk mit dem Hauptquartier sprach.

„Was heißt das, wir können den Kreisel nicht benutzen? Der Aufzug... - Ja, zu Befehl."

Mit düsterer Miene gab sie dem Fahrer Anweisung, sie zu jener U-Bahnstation zu bringen, von der aus man per Aufzug in die Geofront fahren konnte.

Unterwegs passierten sie eine Gruppe von Menschen, die aus der Straßenbahn stieg, es waren etwa zehn Personen, die ein Transparent mit sich führten: _Keine Monster in der Schule!_

Bei ihnen war auch die Reporterin von eben.

Shinji schluckte, zog sofort Rei an sich, ehe diese Gelegenheit bekam, ebenfalls zu lesen, was auf dem Transparent stand.

„Idioten", knurrte Ishiren.

Seit fünf Jahren war sie Rei Ayanamis Leibwächterin, solange wie diese bereits allein in jenem Apartment wohnte. Die ganze lange Zeit über hatte es keine Bedrohung gegeben, die ein sechsköpfiges Team von Leibwächtern begründet hätte, doch jetzt schienen alle durchzudrehen, schienen zu vergessen, dass der Mädchen mit den roten Augen als EVA-Pilotin bei jedem Einsatz ihr Leben für die Stadt riskierte... und Kommandant Ikari selbst hatte sie eben angewiesen, den Aufzug zu nehmen, obwohl dieser regelrecht belagert wurde...

Ishiren rückte ihr Headset zurecht, warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel.

Seit der junge Ikari bei Colonel Ayanami wohnte, wirkte diese verändert... lebendiger, glücklicher... er würde unter Garantie alles tun, um Rei zu beschützen, vielleicht sogar noch mehr als sie, Ishiren...

*** NGE ***

Eine Menschenmauer blockierte die Zugänge zur U-Bahnstation, konnte aber nicht in diese eindringen, dafür sorgten kleine Gruppen bewaffneter NERV-Angehöriger unter dem Kommando von Major Kaji. Dieser verhandelte seit einer guten Stunde mit dem Sprecher der Gruppe, welcher nachdrücklich verlangte, mit dem NERV-Oberkommandeur zu sprechen.

Kaji wäre dieser Forderung mit Freuden nachgekommen, nur hatte Kommandant Ikari mit ebensolchen Nachdruck erklärt, dass er niemanden empfangen würde. Nach Kajis Einschätzung wollte Ikari nur zeigen, dass er der Ansicht war, sich von niemandem etwas sagen lassen zu müssen.

Gut zweihundert Männer und Frauen, darunter auch eine Handvoll Kinder, hatten sich um die Zugänge versammelt und brüllten Parolen, die sich allesamt gegen Rei Ayanami richteten und aus denen hervorging, dass sie nicht nur durchsetzen wollten, dass Rei die Tokio-3-Junior-High verließ, sondern auch als EVA-Pilotin abberufen wurde. Die anwesenden Kinder hatten in der Regel zwar keine Ahnung, worum es überhaupt ging, beteiligten sich aber nach Leibeskräften an dem Geschrei.

Kaji hatte Erlaubnis erhalten, das Feuer eröffnen zu lassen, sollten die Menschen die U-Bahnstation stürmen wollen... der Bahnverkehr selbst war längst zum Erliegen gekommen, seine Leute riegelten auch die Tunnel ab, falls jemand auf diesem Wege in die Station kommen wollte. Dabei waren diese Maßnahmen eigentlich unnötig, um den Aufzug zu benutzen, brauchte man eine entsprechende Legitimation, andererseits konnte durchaus jemand unter den Demonstranten sein, der über diese verfügte...

Zwei schwarze Wagen hielten am Rand der Menge, Kaji erhielt über Funk Mitteilung, dass die Kinder eingetroffen seien, verbiss sich einen Fluch, weshalb Reis Leibwache ausgerechnet diesen Zugang gewählt hatte.

Ishiren nahm wieder Verbindung mit dem Hauptquartier auf.

„Der Zugang ist versperrt. - Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst! - Ja, natürlich."

Sie wandte sich an ihre Leute.

„Wir bringen sie rein."

Die sechs Männer und Frauen in Schwarz bildeten einen Halbkreis um den zweiten Wagen, Ishiren öffnete die hintere Tür. Zuerst kletterte Shinji heraus, dann Rei.

Natürlich war ihre Ankunft den Demonstranten nicht verborgen geblieben, die sich nun ihnen zuwandten, sie einschlossen, sobald sie sich ein paar Schritten von den Wagen entfernt hatten.

Die Leibwächter drängten sich mit unbewegten Gesichtern durch die Menge, Ishiren, wie auch Kaji auf der anderen Seite des Auflaufes, forderte die Menschen auf, Platz zu machen und sich zu beruhigen.

Rei hatte den Kopf zwischen die Schultern gezogen und drängte sich eng an Shinji, der sich mit geweiteten Augen umsah. Er konnte die Angst fast körperlich spüren, die sie im Würgegriff hat. Rei Ayanami, die dem Tod und Engeln furchtlos ins Gesicht blickte, zitterte im Angesicht von so viel Hass…

_Wie konnten Menschen nur so reagieren... wie konnten sie sich nur so von ihrer Furcht lenken lassen..._

Jemand schrie ganz in der Nähe laute Parolen durch ein Megaphon, Parolen, mit denen er _´das blasse Mutanten-Mädchen´_ zum Verschwinden aufforderte.

Shinji hatte genug...

„Ishiren-san, nehmen Sie Rei-chan." knurrte er, schlüpfte dann durch die Lücke, die kurzfristig entstand, als Ishiren sich umdrehte, kämpfte sich unter Einsatz der Ellenbogen durch die Menge bis zu dem Mann mit dem Megaphon, entriss es ihm, erstickte mit einem finsteren Blick jeden Widerspruch.

Shinji blickte kurz auf das Gerät in seinen Händen, stellte es dann auf volle Lautstärke.

„Herhören!"

Sofort bildete sich um ihn eine freie Fläche, als die Leute zurückwichen.

Wütend sah er in die Runde, registrierte, dass Rei-chan und ihre Leibwächter jetzt viel schneller vorankamen und fast schon Kaji-san erreicht hatten.

„Ich bin Shinji Ikari. Ja, der Shinji Ikari, der in der Zeitung erwähnt wurde..."

Er zog den Artikel aus der Tasche, hielt die Zeitung hoch.

„Der Shinji Ikari, der angeblich durch jeden Tisch in der Tokio-3-Junior-High geschleudert wurde. Ich habe diesen Artikel gelesen... und ich halte das davon..."

Er schleuderte die Zeitung auf den Boden, trat darauf.

„Der halbe Artikel ist erstunken und erlogen und die andere Hälfte maßlos übertrieben! Ich bin ein EVA-Pilot, ebenso wie Rei Ayanami. Wir beschützen die Stadt. Ich vertraue ihr bei jedem Einsatz mein Leben an. Und ich werde es weiterhin tun - weil ich weiß, dass sie mein Vertrauen niemals enttäuschen wird. Wer diesen Müll", erneut stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf die Zeitung auf, „glaubt, sollte sich den Kopf untersuchen lassen."

Damit marschierte er auf den Zugang zur Bahnstation zu, drückte der ihm nächsten Person das Megaphon in die Hand.

Vor ihm öffnete sich ein Gang in der Menge, so dass er unangefochten zu den anderen stoßen konnte.

Die Sprechchöre und Parolen waren verstummt, kamen nicht wieder auf.

Langsam verschwanden die Transparente und Plakate, verlief sich die Menge.

Kaji nickte Shinji anerkennend zu, verbeugte sich leicht.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du zu so etwas imstande bist."

„Ich... ahm... ich auch nicht, Kaji-san."

Shinji sah Rei an, welche seinen Blick mit einem scheuen Lächeln erwiderte.

„Uhm, Ishiren-san, tut mir Leid wegen Ihrer Zeitung."

„Das macht nichts. Ich hätte nur gern einen Mitschnitt deiner kurzen Rede."

„Ja, du hast gesprochen, als wolltest du den ganzen Zorn des Himmels über ihnen entladen", erklärte Kaji.

„Kaori, ich übernehme die beiden, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

„Kein Problem, Major."

„Ach, nennen Sie mich Kaji", grinste Kaji, zwinkerte und führte Shinji und Rei zum Aufzug, welche ihm Hand in Hand folgten.

*** NGE ***

Kaji brachte die beiden ins Hauptquartier, wo sich ihnen Misato anschloss, die sichtlich erleichtert über den friedlichen vorläufigen Ausgang der Angelegenheit war. Zusammen steuerten sie den großen Konferenzraum, in den Kommandant Ikari sie beordert hatte.

Auch dort anwesend waren Asuka, Ritsuko Akagi und ihre Assistentin Maya, sowie Kozo Fuyutsuki.

Der große Raum bot genug Platz, dass sie sich nicht zu nahe kamen, zwischen Rei und Asuka befand sich der ganze Längsdurchmesser der ovalen Tischplatte. Asukas linke Gesichtshälfte war angeschwollen und dunkelblau verfärbt, die Stirn immer noch von dem Verband verborgen. In ihren Augen funkelte blanker Hass, der schlichtweg jedem zu gelten schien, der sich im Raum befand, so dass es kein Wunder war, dass zwischen ihr und dem nächsten der Anwesenden nicht nur drei Plätze frei waren, sondern dass auch ihr nächster Nachbar, der Subkommandant Fuyutsuki, sich wirklich unwohl fühlte und dass Maya Ibuki auf ihrem Sitz regelrecht zusammensank.

Gendo Ikari betrat den Raum, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

Er setzte sich nicht, sondern blieb stehen, fixierte jeden im Raum, als wollte er direkt in dessen Seele blicken.

„Ich bin sehr unzufrieden."

Irgendwie schaffte er es, seinen kalten Blick zugleich auf Asuka, wie auch auf Shinji und Rei ruhen zu lassen, obwohl diese an entgegengesetzten Enden des Tisches saßen.

Der Blick verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, während Shinji im Boden nach einer Ritze zu suchen begann, in der er sich verstecken konnte, und Reis Knie zu zittern begannen, zuckte sogar Asuka zusammen und bemühte sich, den Blick des älteres Ikari zu meiden.

Nur Kaji runzelte die Stirn, verglich Ikaris Auftreten mit dem seines Sohnes während der Demonstration. Shinji hatte denselben Blick eingesetzt, um seine Worte zu untermalen, und trotzdem hatte es ganz anders gewirkt...

Nach einer kurzen Pause um seine Worte einsickern zu lassen, sprach Ikari weiter.

„NERV ist durch euch und eure Handlungen in Verruf gekommen. Ihr seid Piloten, keine Kinder, die sich im Sandkasten balgen! Anscheinend ist euch eure Verantwortung nicht bewusst."

Asukas Arm schoss nach oben.

„Kommandant..."

„Pilot Soryu?"

Asuka zuckte wieder zusammen.

_Soryu..._

_Reichte es nicht, dass First sie so nannte?_

„Ich... ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst. Wie wohl klar zu erkennen ist, bin ich hier das Opfer."

„Durch deine Handlung haben wir einen EVA sowie einen Piloten verloren." erwiderte Ikari und entzog ihr ohne weitere Worte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Jeder von euch hat in den letzten Tagen genug getan, um eine unehrenhafte Entlassung aus dem Pilotencorps zu rechtfertigen. Allerdings stehen uns nicht genug andere ausreichend trainierte Piloten zur Verfügung, weshalb mir dieser Weg leider nicht offensteht."

Wieder machte er eine Pause, belegte jeden der drei Piloten mit seinem kalten Blick.

„Shinji. Third Child. Pilot von EVA-01. Deine Verfehlung ist die Verweigerung eines direkten Befehles. Du wirst einen Eintrag in deine Akte erhalten. Betrachte dies als Verwarnung, beim nächsten Mal wirst du Tokio-3 verlassen müssen. Dein Pilotensalär wird für das nächste Vierteljahr um ein Drittel gekürzt."

Shinji blinzelte.

_Noch mal davongekommen..._

„Asuka Soryu Langley. Second Child. Pilotin von EVA-02. Du hast Eigentum der UN vernichtet und leichtfertig das Leben eines anderen Piloten gefährdet."

„Ich hatte keinen Kontakt mit den anderen, woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass..."

„Dazu kommt Insubordination. Du wirst einen entsprechenden Eintrag in deine Akte erhalten. Ein weiterer Verstoß gegen die Richtlinien und ich werde in Erwägung ziehen, dich von der Liste der Piloten zu entfernen. Deine Bezüge werden ebenfalls um ein Drittel gekürzt, ebenfalls für die nächsten drei Monate. Ferner wird dir der von der deutschen Zweigstelle verliehene Rang eines Captains bis auf weiteres entzogen. Hast du verstanden?"

Die Antwort ließ auf sich warten. Doch schließlich senkte Asuka den Blick.

„Ja... Sir..."

„Und schließlich Rei Ayanami. First Child. Pilotin von EVA-00. Ich hatte mehr von dir erwartet."

Rei schluckte. Trotz allem, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte, traf sie das tief.

_Ihr Schöpfer war von ihr enttäuscht..._

„Verweigerung von Befehlen und dazu eine Schlägerei mit einem anderen Piloten. Und letzteres in der Öffentlichkeit! Die Pressestelle wird viel damit zu tun haben, diesen Vorfall aus der Welt zu schaffen und schönzureden."

Rei schien in ihrem Sessel zu schrumpfen.

Mit jedem Wort von ihm zerbröckelte ihr ohnehin schon angeschlagenes Selbstvertrauen weiter.

Unter dem Tisch griff Shinji nach ihrer Hand, drückte sie fest.

„Es... es tut mir leid, Kommandant." flüsterte Rei.

Ikari nickte.

„Das sollte es auch. Gerade du solltest wissen, wie leicht Piloten ausgetauscht werden können. Als Strafe für dein Handeln verlierst du deinen Rang innerhalb von NERV, ich stufe dich zurück auf eine einfache Angehörige der Organisation. Damit verbunden ist eine entsprechende Verringerung deines Gehaltes, sowie eine temporäre Kürzung deiner Bezüge für die nächsten drei Monate um die Hälfte."

„Ja, Kommandant", bestätigte Rei seine Entscheidung mit emotionsloser Stimme.

„NERV wird ferner nicht mehr die Miete für dein Apartment tragen, du benötigst offenbar Aufsicht, die über die Tätigkeit deiner Leibwache hinausgeht. Letztere wird ebenfalls reduziert. In Zukunft wird Leutnant Ishiren allein für deinen Schutz zuständig sein."

Der ältere Ikari wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum.

Kaum war der Kommandant fort, schoss Asuka nach oben.

„Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb ich bestraft wurde!"

Sie bedachte die anderen beiden Piloten mit einem letzten Blick voller Wut und stürmte hinaus.

Shinji blickte zur Seite.

Rei hielt immer noch seine Hand, saß ansonsten aber völlig regungslos da.

Wortlos legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Er hat uns... uh... nicht den Kopf abgerissen..."

Rei antwortete nicht.

_Wenn NERV die Wohnung nicht weiterbezahlte, musste sie selbst dafür aufkommen, doch das wäre ihr schon bei vollem Gehalt kaum möglich gewesen... und selbst wenn ihr Shin-chan die Hälfte der Miete übernahm - worauf sie ihn nie von sich aus angesprochen hätte -, würde angesichts der gekürzten Bezüge nichts überbleiben, um Strom und Wasser zu tragen oder gar Lebensmittel einzukaufen... ihr würde nichts anderes übrigbleiben als auszuziehen... im Hauptquartier war immer eine Unterkunft für sie bereit... aber nur für sie, sie würde nicht mehr mit Shin-chan zusammenwohnen können, nicht mehr in seinen Armen abends einschlafen und morgens wieder aufwachen können... ihn nicht mehr im Mondschein beobachten können, wenn er schlief... und der Monat war fast zu Ende, nur noch zwei Tage..._

Derweil hatten die übrigen die Köpfe zusammengesteckt.

„Das war ziemlich hart", murmelte Kaji.

„Wir können Befehlsverweigerung nicht durchgehen lassen, Major... aber ansonsten stimme ich Ihnen zu", antwortete Fuyutsuki.

„Er hat sie völlig fertiggemacht... alle drei, sogar seinen eigenen Sohn..." flüsterte Misato.

„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet? Für ihn existieren weder familiäre noch freundschaftliche Bande, wenn ich Ikari eines Tages mal untersuchen könnte, würde ich wahrscheinlich einen Eisklotz in seiner Brust vorfinden, wo unsereins ein Herz hat."

„Doktor Akagi..."

„Stimmt doch, Professor."

„Hm..."

Fuyutsuki seufzte.

„Es gab eine Zeit… Ich werde versuchen, ihn umzustimmen, vielleicht lockert er die Bestrafung ein wenig... obwohl ich Zweifel habe."

„Auch der Versuch zählt, Subkommandant." nickte Misato und sah Fuyutsuki nach, wie dieser um den Tisch herumging, im Vorbeigehen kurz den beiden Piloten auf die Schultern klopfte und dann den Raum verließ.

*** NGE ***

Der Rückweg verlief ohne Probleme, weder an der U-Bahnstation noch vor dem Haus warteten irgendwelche Demonstranten.

Shinji machte sich inzwischen schwere Sorgen um seine Rei-chan, sie hatte die ganze Zeit über kein Wort gesagt.

In der Wohnung sah Rei alles noch einmal lange an.

Shinji bemerkte die Scherben auf dem Boden und das zertretene Brillengestell.

Rei-chan hatte die zerbrochene Brille seines Vaters aufbewahrt... war sie ihr vielleicht heruntergefallen? Nein... dazu war Rei-chan zu umsichtig mit solchen Dingen... und_... was tat sie denn jetzt?_

Rei hatte den Geigenkasten unter dem Bett hervorgeholt und auf das Bett gestellt, zog jetzt alle Schubladen auf, begann ihre Sachen auszuräumen.

_Was sollte das denn?_

„Rei-chan, was machst du? Was... uh... was soll das?"

Sie sah ihn an, ihr Blick war von Tränen verschleiert.

„Hast du noch nicht begriffen, Shin-chan? Wir müssen die Wohnung verlassen."

_Fünf Jahre... Sechzig Monate... Tage... Stunden... Minuten... Sekunden..._

_plus minus ein paar..._

_solange hatte sie schon in diesen Wänden gewohnt..._

_doch gelebt hatte sie erst in den letzten Wochen, seit sie mit ihrem Shin-chan zusammen war... und das würde nun enden... vielleicht unwiederbringlich..._

„Uh... verlassen? Nur weil NERV die Miete nicht mehr bezahlt? Wenn wir zusammenlegen..."

„Es reicht nicht. Ich habe es bereits ausgerechnet. Wir müssten die nächsten drei Monate ohne Strom, Wasser, Nahrung und sonstige Ausgaben überstehen."

„Ahm... warte... uh... wir könnten im Hauptquartier essen und uns waschen... und die nächsten drei Monate brauchen wir auch die Heizung nicht... ah... und wer braucht schon elektrisches Licht..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du gehst davon aus, dass wir nach meiner Degradierung und unter Berücksichtigung der Kürzungen dasselbe Gehalt bekommen. Das stimmt nicht. Als Zivilperson in den Diensten von NERV erhältst du einen Zuschlag von zehn Prozent. Und indirekt gehört dieses Gebäude sogar NERV, so wie die ganze Stadt. Wenn der Kommandant nicht will, dass wir hier wohnen, dann wird einfach die Miete erhöht."

„Aber... ah... wie kann Vater..."

Shinji ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Natürlich kann er. Er brauchte nur einen Grund."

„Den ich ihm geliefert habe. Es tut mir leid, Shin-chan."

„Nein, Rei-chan, nein. Dir muss nichts leidtun. Wir werden uns doch auch weiterhin sehen... Ahm... Und wir haben hier immer noch heute Nacht."

„Heute Nacht..." wiederholte sie. Und verstand.

_Wie hatte Hikari es doch ausgedrückt... eine schöne Erinnerung für die Reise..._

„Ja, heute Nacht."

Sie stellte den Geigenkasten auf den Boden, räumte ihre Sachen vom Bett.

_Was geschah, geschah..._

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung löste sie die Schleife ihrer Schuluniform, begann dann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

Shinji trat auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hände, hielt sie davon ab, auch den letzten Knopf zu öffnen, ging vor ihr auf die Knie, presste sein Gesicht gegen ihre Hände.

„Es war eine schöne Zeit..."

„Ja."

Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie so, dann begann Rei, mit den Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht zu streicheln, umarmte er ihre Leibesmitte und presste die Stirn gegen ihren Bauch.

Da klopfte es an der Tür.

Die beiden zuckten zusammen.

„Wer...?" murmelte Shinji.

Ruckartig stand er auf, ging zur Tür, wo sich das laute Klopfen wiederholte.

„Wer ist da?"

„Wir sind´s, Misato und Kaji!"

„Uh..."

Er sah über die Schulter, sah Rei nicken, die gerade ihre Bluse wieder zuknöpfte.

Shinji öffnete die Tür.

Misato und Kaji traten ein.

„Die Umzugshelfer sind da!" verkündete erstere.

„Uh... Umzugshelfer?" - „Umzugshelfer?"

Die beiden Teenager waren gleichermaßen erstaunt.

„Wird nicht viel Arbeit sein, Katsuragi", meinte Kaji, nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte. Jeder von uns eine bequeme Fuhre, die Möbel gehören ohnehin NERV."

„Sieht so aus. Gut, Kaji, dann sei mal Kavalier."

„Natürlich, Katsuragi."

Kaji grinste breit.

„Mi-Misato, was..."

„Kaji war so gut, mal ein paar Rechnungen aufzustellen, nachdem ihr fort wart. War nicht allzu schwer festzustellen, dass ihr allein die Wohnung hier nicht halten könnt. Wir wollten ja zuerst den Hut ´rumgehen lassen, aber Ritsuko ist pleite, mir frisst der Pinguin die Haare vom Kopf und Maya wollten wir nun doch nicht anpumpen..."

„Äh..."

„Also dachten wir, wir lassen Taten sprechen und helfen euch mit dem Zeug."

„Äh..."

„Colonel, wie..."

„Moment, Moment, also, ihr zwei habt die Wahl: Laut Auskunft des NERV-Quartiermeisters könnt ihr im Hauptquartier zwei völlig kalte und unschöne Unterkünfte bekommen, die auch noch an entgegengesetzten Enden der Einrichtung liegen, oder..."

Sie machte eine lange Pause.

„Oder? Uhm, Misato, ich weiß, ihr meint es gut, aber..."

„Junger Mann, lass mich doch ausreden! Seht ihr, ich habe immer noch einen Arm im Gips und das wird auch noch ein Weilchen so bleiben, bisher war Kaji so nett, PenPen bei sich aufzunehmen, aber noch länger möchte ich ihm das nicht zumuten. Ich könnte also etwas Hilfe bitter gebrauchen. Außerdem ist nach Asukas Auszug meine Wohnung doch recht leer und einsam - nicht dass ich ihr ständiges Gezanke vermisse -, ich hätte zwar nur ein Zimmer und eine bessere Besenkammer anzubieten, um die ihr meinetwegen Streichhölzer ziehen könnt... naja, wenn ihr natürlich zwei enge, kleine Räume im Hauptquartier einem bequemen Apartment mit Familienanschluss vorzieht..."

Bei Shinji dauerte es eine Weile, bis die Informationen in sein Gehirn eingesickert waren. Dann blickte er Rei ungläubig an.

„Uh... Rei-chan, was meinst du?"

Auf Reis Lippen formte sich ein Lächeln.

Shinji begann breit zu grinsen.

Dann umarmte er die beieinander stehenden Erwachsenen.

Zögernd trat Rei hinzu, wurde in den Kreis mitaufgenommen. 

**18. Zwischenspiel:**

Der japanische Beamte am Einreiseschalter des Flughafens von Matsushiro blätterte durch den Reisepass des Mannes auf der anderen Seite des Schalters.

„Sie sind ja schon viel herumgekommen."

„Das bringt der Beruf so mit sich", erwiderte der andere mit schwerem russischem Akzent.

„Und was führt Sie nach Japan, Herr Roshenkov?"

„Geschäfte", antwortete Sergej lächelnd. 

**Abspann:  
><strong>Unbeliever

_Kingdom of fear_  
><em>Deserted land<em>  
><em>No road leads home<em>  
><em>Can't see the end<em>  
><em>Lost my soul, now I am just a stranger inside myself<em>  
><em>I fear the voices in my head<em>  
><em>Unbeliever!<em>  
><em>Saint and sinner<em>  
><em>Self-deceiver<em>  
><em>Growing grimmer<em>  
><em>Your true enemy's inside yourself, a demon,<em>  
><em>Your darkened faith!<em>  
><em>Unbeliever!<em>  
><em>Mastered by fear<em>  
><em>By pain and hate<em>  
><em>I'm bound to see<em>  
><em>My looming fate<em>  
><em>Through the gates, to my soul, a desert is all I see<em>  
><em>There's no way leading back to me<em>  
><em>Unbeliever!<em>  
><em>Saint and sinner<em>  
><em>Self-deceiver<em>  
><em>Growing grimmer<em>  
><em>Your true enemy's inside yourself, a demon,<em>  
><em>Your darkened faith!<em>  
><em>Unbeliever!<em>  
><em>You searched the road to lead you home<em>  
><em>The Nine Circles you must roam<em>  
><em>Are you a tourist in this hell?<em>  
><em>Your deep, but darkened soul, is tearing you apart<em>  
><em>It's whispering to you<em>  
><em>In the valley of your heart<em>  
><em>Unbeliever!<em>  
><em>Saint and sinner<em>  
><em>Self-deceiver<em>  
><em>Growing grimmer<em>  
><em>Your true enemy's inside yourself, a demon,<em>  
><em>Your darkened faith!<em>  
><em>Unbeliever!<em>  
><em>You're the enemy inside yourself, your demon,<em>  
><em>Accept your fate!<em>

_Unbeliever!_

**Vorschau:  
><strong>Der Engel der Macht dringt ins CentralDogma vor! Shinji steht allein gegen den mächtigsten aller Engel und findet den unwahrscheinlichsten aller Verbündeten, während Kozo Fuyutsuki die Geschichte von NERV offenlegt.

_Und natürlich: Mehr Fanservice!_

**Omakes**

**zu Kapitel 33 - Eva 03 von EvilRei**

_**01:**_

...

Shinji hatte eine vage Ahnung, was in Touji vorging, vor allem, wenn Hikari ihn nicht darüber informiert hatte, was ihr bevorstand.

Allerdings war die Reaktion doch etwas extrem, wenn sie nur ein paar Tage wegbleiben wollte ... außer natürlich es gab noch andere Gründe...

Touji seufzte lang und anhaltend.

„Jetzt macht er mir Angst", murmelte Kensuke. „Touji macht sich um jemanden Sorgen und ... _er denkt?"_

_**02:**_

...

„Nein? Denkst du, ich würde nicht bemerken, wie du sie ansiehst?"

Kaji fühlte sich, als wäre er unfreiwilliger Darsteller einer Seifenoper.

„Asuka ..."

Er wich zurück, stieß dabei gegen seine Mouse, schaltete dabei den Screensaver ab.

„Moment mal ..."

Asuka peilte an ihm vorbei, fixierte das Bild der Klassensprecherin der 3-A, Hikari Horaki, welches auf dem Bildschirm erschienen war.

„Das gibt's doch nicht ... Evangelion Hentai Doujinshi ? AHHRRRGGHHH ! KAJI, DU PERVERSLING !"

...

_**03:**_

...

Kaji hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Asuka, das ist es nicht ..."

Er log ja, aber die Wahrheit hätte das Mädchen noch mehr in Rage versetzt.

„Nein? Denkst du, ich würde nicht bemerken, wie du sie ansiehst?"

Kaji fühlte sich, als wäre er Darsteller in einer Seifenoper.

„Asuka, ich ... Asuka ... A ... ARGH! VERDAMMT! ... TEXT!"

„ARGH! KAJI, VERDAMMT! CUT!"

Kaji blickte den Regisseur, Drehbuchautor und Supervisor an.

„Was kann ich denn dafür! Du denkst dir immer so komische Texte aus! Und dieses Gespräch mit Asuka ist so unwirklich!"

Asuka gab Kaji einen finsteren Blick.

„Was soll das denn nun wieder heißen!"

Kaji seufzte über das Unverständnis des Rotschopfes und runzelte die Stirn.

„OK! Ok! Versuchen wir es nochmal."

Der Chef drehte sich zu Kaji.

„Und wegen des _nicht realistisch sein,_ sag einfach nur _Asuka_ an der Stelle."

*seufz* „Na gut."

Alle Darsteller und die Bühnencrew stellten sich wieder an ihre Plätze.

„OK! ACTION!", sprach der Regisseur, als er sich in den „REGIE"-Sitz warf. 

**zu Kapitel 34 - Bardiel von EvilRei**

_**01:**_

...

Maya beachtete den Giganten, der für die Zerstörung verantwortlich war, kaum, für sie waren die Trümmer wichtiger, auf welche jetzt herangezoomt wurde.

Irgendwo in diesem Chaos musste sich Sempai Akagi befinden, ihre Mentorin...

Hoffentlich lebte sie noch, hoffentlich war sie unverletzt...

Rettungsmannschaften waren bereits unterwegs ... hoffentlich fanden sie Sempai Akagi...

sie schuldete Maya nämlich noch Geld!

_**02:**_

...

Maya stand langsam auf, sah nach oben zum Kommandostand, schrumpfte unter dem Blick des Kommandanten zusammen und schlich dann aus der Zentrale.

Gendo Ikari gab ein leises Knurren von sich.

Leutnant Ibuki hat wirklich einen knackigen Hintern ... LILITH's Einfluss machte sich immer wieder bemerkbar...

Gendo blinzelte, als das Bild von LILITH's Hintern durch sein Bewusstsein huschte...

Dann übergab er sich.

Irgendwo in Gendos Hand beobachte ADAM das Ganze.

_hehehehehe..._

_**03:**_

Wie wohl die Lage auf dem Testgelände war?

Als die EVAs startbereit gemacht worden waren, hatte im Hangar helle Aufregung geherrscht, Shinji hatte mitbekommen, dass mehrere Rettungsteams sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten ... hoffentlich ging es Misato gut ... und Hikari und Doktor Akagi natürlich auch ... wenn es jemanden gut ging, wenn er gerade unter 3 Tonnen Stahl und Beton begraben wurde, bestimmt ... wenn der Engel attackiert hatte, war Hikari möglicherweise verletzt ... wie sollte er das dann nur Touji erklären? Und Rei-chan würde sicher auch betroffen sein, schließlich waren sie und die Klassensprecherin befreundet ... hoffentlich ging es ihnen gut ... er selbst hatte doch auch schon so viel Prügel einstecken müssen und hatte überlebt ... wie sollten Asuka, Touji und Rei Misato auch erklären, dass sie ihn zu Tode geprügelt hatten...

Asuka knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Scheiß Karies."

_**04:**_

...

Sie legte an.

EVA-03 fuhr herum, streckte die Hand nach ihr aus ... ein Arm schoss vor, wurde länger und länger, packte EVA-00 an der Kehle, stieß ihn zu Boden.

Rei gab ein Röcheln von sich, glaubte, sie befände sich selbst im Würgegriff des Gegners.

„Rei, halt aus, wir sind gleich da!", brüllte Shinji.

Schon war EVA-03 über ihr, schien sie anzugrinsen.

... Dann streckte EVA-03 seine Zunge raus.

„TICK! Du bist!", ertönte EVA-03 Stimme.

_**05:**_

Von ihrem EVA kam ein schwacher Impuls, wie ein stilles Wimmern ... die Bitte, endlich sterben zu dürfen...

„Rei, bist du ...", hörte sie Shin-chans Stimme wie aus weiter Entfernung.

„Ja, weißt du! Ich bin ganz tot! Schau nur wie tot ich bin! MUAAA! Ich bin ein Zombie! Der Geist der Vergangenheit spricht zu dir! WUUUUU! ... IDIOT!", erklang Reis entnervte Stimme.

„EEP!", quiekte Shinji mädchenhaft.

_**06:**_

...

EVA-02 hatte ein Gewehr...

„Asuka ..."

Die Funkverbindung zu ihrem Entry-Plug war unterbrochen...

Asuka legte an, zielte auf den Kopf von EVA-03...

„Nicht ..."

Shinji ließ EVA-03 los, schoss nach oben, wollte EVA-02 das Gewehr entreißen...

Asuka feuerte...

Jedoch kam, statt des erwarteten Knalls, aus dem Gewehr nur eine überdimensionale Fahne.

Darauf stand:_ Bäng!_

**Zu Kapitel 36 - Eine von uns **(von mir)

(Rei verprügelt Asuka)

Wie ein Blitz schoss Rei durch den Raum, war über Asuka, kaum dass diese den Boden berührt hatte, packte sie mit einer Hand an der Kehle, riss sie nach oben, stemmte sie in die Luft.

„Rei smash!"

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>Mit großer Macht kommt große Verantwortung. – Diese Worte dürften fast jedem Fan von Superheldencomics bekannt sein. Im allerersten Spider-Man-Heft wurden sie so in etwa Onkel Ben in den Mund gelegt. Mit den EVAs besitzen die Children große Macht – doch besitzen sie auch die nötige Verantwortung? Und wie sieht das eigentlich mit den Erwachsenen aus, welche Shinji, Rei und Asuka in den Kampf schicken? Fast jeder von ihnen verfolgt seine eigenen Ziele und hat seine eigenen Motive, allen voran natürlich Gendo Ikari.  
>Im vorliegenden Block spiele ich mit der Furcht der Bewohner von Tokio-3 und zeige auf, wie schnell sich solche Furcht in Hass auf jemanden wandeln kann, der gar nicht zum Feind gehört – einfach, weil es in der Natur des Menschen liegt, nach einem Sündenbock zu suchen…<br>Zugleich enthält der Block um EVA-03 auch eine der größten Abweichungen von der Ursprungshandlung, indem ich Akagi Hikari statt Toji auswählen lasse. Warum? – Nachdem ich Hikari in den Fokus gerückt habe, indem sie mit Rei Freundschaft schließt, gab es nach dem EVANGELION-Paradigma eigentlich keine andere Möglichkeit…  
>Mit dem Zerbrechen der Brille löst sich Rei endgültig aus Gendos Einfluss.<br>Und schließlich trifft mit Sergej einer von SEELEs Vollstreckern ein.


	11. Block 11 Shinji Ikari

**Shinji Ikari**  
><strong>(Introjection  Weaving a Story 2 /**  
><strong>He was aware that he was still a child)<strong>

[Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis]

**Kapitel 37 - Der Melonenmann und der Engel**

Der Koffer mit Shinjis Cello stand auf dem Beifahrersitz von Misatos Wagen, die beiden Teenager saßen auf dem Rücksitz zwischen Taschen und Tüten, welche Misato mitgebracht hatte, weitere Taschen - und obendrauf Shinjis Fahrrad - lagen auf dem Rücksitz von Kajis Wagen, der langsam hinter ihnen herfuhr. Misato legte ein für ihre Verhältnisse bedächtiges Tempo vor, entweder weil sie Sorge hatte, im abendlichen Verkehr andernfalls etwas von dem Gepäck zu verlieren, oder weil sie mit dem Arm in der Schlinge nun doch nicht die Kontrolle über den Wagen hatte, die sie gewohnt war.

Sowohl Shinji als auch Rei waren überrascht gewesen, wie viel sie letztendlich doch aus der Wohnung herausgetragen hatten, trotzdem wäre problemlos noch Platz für weiteres Zeug gewesen.

„Wenn euch irgendjemand fragen sollte - ich habe euch gezwungen, bei mir einzuziehen, um euch besser beaufsichtigen zu können", erklärte Misato und zwinkerte ihnen im Rückspiegel zu.

*** NGE ***

Gute zwölf Stunden später schlug Shinji die Augen auf.

Die Zimmerdecke über ihm war anders und doch vertraut, schließlich hatte er in diesem Raum bereits früher geschlafen, ehe er bei Rei-chan eingezogen war.

Und vertraut waren auch das Gewicht auf seiner Brust und ein Gesicht, welches von fedrigen blauen Haaren umrahmt war - Rei-chans Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust, ihre Hand lag auf seiner Schulter, der Rest von ihr ebenfalls teilweise auf ihm. Und das, obwohl Misato eigentlich für genügend Schlafplatz gesorgt hatte...

Der Einzug am vergangenen Abend war schnell und unbürokratisch verlaufen, Shinji und Kaji hatten zweimal die Aufzugskabine des Wohnhauses mit Taschen vollgestellt und dann im vierten Stock mit Rei und der in dieser Beziehung einarmigen Misato eine Kette gebildet, bei der die Gepäckstücke bis in die Wohnung gereicht worden waren. Die meisten Sachen hatten sie nicht mehr ausgepackt.

Misato hatte Tee und Kaffee gekocht, Kaji war kurz noch einmal weggefahren und hatte PenPen geholt, der sich über Shinjis Rückkehr nicht weniger zu freuen schien wie dieser selbst, verdächtig war auch gewesen, dass er gleich auf seinen Futternapf gedeutet und ein lautes, aufforderndes ´_Wark_!´ von sich gegeben hatte.

Schließlich hatte Kaji sich verabschiedet, Shinji aber vorher noch gebeten, doch am nächsten Tag um die Mittagszeit bei seinem ´_kleinen Projekt_´ vorbeizuschauen, womit er wohl nur sein Melonenfeld meinen konnte.

Dann hatte Shinji Misato geholfen, das Bett im hinteren Zimmer frisch zu beziehen - Misato hatte gleich nach Asukas Auszug das Bett abgezogen, so dass es ausreichend gelüftet war. Im Zimmer hing noch ein schwacher Hauch von Parfüm. Anschließend hatte Misato ihr zusammenklappbares Gästebett wieder hervorgeholt.

Und Rei hatte sie darum gebeten, dass sie und Shinji in einem Raum schlafen durften; Misato hatte dieser Bitte seufzend nachgegeben, sie aber wieder einmal ermahnt, keinen Unfug anzustellen - was sie auch hoch und heilig versprochen hatten.

So hatte Shinji sich auf dem Gästebett schlafengelegt. Keine Stunde später war Rei zu ihm unter die leichte Decke gekrochen und hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt...

Shinji schielte zur Uhr, der Wecker stand so auf dem Nachtschränkchen, dass er die Ziffern gerade so noch lesen konnte.

Ja, sie hatten noch Zeit, mit Misatos Einverständnis mussten sie für den Rest der Zeit nicht zur Schule - warum schließlich sollten sie sich in stickigen Klassenräumen quälen, wenn der Rest der Klasse zum Tauchen auf Okinawa war? -, allerdings hatte Doktor Akagi für Rei-chan Synchrontests angesetzt, um auszuloten, wie stark die Systeme von EVA-00 beim Kampf mit EVA-03 beschädigt worden waren, diese standen jedoch erst zum Mittag an.

Shinji seufzte leise und zufrieden und schloss wieder die Augen.

*** NGE ***

Leise öffnete Misato die Tür zum Raum der Kinder und sah hinein.

Kinder... äußerlich waren sie das vielleicht noch, doch auf ihren Schultern lastete das Schicksal der ganzen Menschheit... und seit dem Impact war es ohnehin strittig, wann die Kindheit endete. Misatos eigene Kindheit hatte mit dem wellenartig heranflutenden Lichtblitz geendet, welcher den Untergang der Antarktis signalisiert hatte.

Ihre Erinnerungen an diesen Tag waren nur bruchstückhaft vorhanden, sie erinnerte sich daran, dass ihr Vater versucht hatte, mit ihr in dem kleinen Flugzeug der Expedition dem Inferno zu entkommen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er das Steuer der Maschine festgebunden und sie gegen ihren Protest in den Laderaum geschleppt, dort in einen gepolsterten Container gesteckt und diesen aus der Ladeluke geworfen hatte, erinnerte sich an einen endlosen Fall, erinnerte sich daran, dass ihr Gefährt zu einem Spielball der Elemente geworden war...

Ihr Vater hatte sie durch sein Handeln gerettet, der kleine Frachtcontainer hatte im Gegensatz zum Flugzeug die Druckwelle und den Aufschlag auf dem Wasser überstanden.

Nachts waren die Erinnerungen besonders stark, besonders die an den verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters. Deshalb nahm Misato vor dem Schlafengehen genug Alkohol zu sich, um traumlos schlafen und die Erinnerung verdrängen zu können...

Die beiden lagen unter einer Decke auf dem Gästebett, Shinji hielt Rei in den Armen, welche ihm wiederum die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte, so als wollten sie einander beschützen.

„Passt immer gut auf euch auf", flüsterte Misato. Es würde vielleicht eine Zeit kommen, in der sie nicht da sein würde, auch nicht Kaji oder jemand anders...

Dann wandte sie sich ab und verließ die Wohnung - ihr Kühlschrank musste wieder aufgefüllt werden, sie hatte fast kein Bier mehr im Haus.

*** NGE ***

Als Misato zurückkam, eine schwere, ausgebeulte Plastiktüte in der Hand, deren Inhalt nur aus Dosen bestehen konnte, stand Shinji in der Küche und machte Frühstück. Im Bad lief die Dusche.

„Du hättest noch nicht aufzustehen brauchen, Shinji-kun."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte mich nützlich machen."

„Das ist doch nicht nötig. Und, gut geschlafen?"

„Ahm, ja. Misato... ähm..."

„Was?"

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Dass du mich wieder bei dir aufgenommen hast... und Rei-chan ebenfalls..."

„Eh, sogar mein altes Gästebett ist bequemer als die Pritschen in den Unterkünften im Hauptquartier. Rei stimmt dem doch sicher zu, oder?"

„Uhm..."

Shinji wurde rot.

Misato seufzte.

„Ihr beide gebt wirklich ein hübsches Paar ab."

Sie schniefte gekünstelt.

„Das weckt richtig meinen Mutterinstinkt. - Aber falls ihr mich zur Großmutter machen solltet, bevor ihr volljährig seid und auf eigenen Beinen steht, will ich mit euch nichts mehr zu tun haben, ist das klar?"

„Ahm..."

„War nur ein Scherz. Wenn Rei sagt, dass es nicht soweit kommen wird, glaube ich ihr das aufs Wort... Ah, Shinji-kun, wärst du wohl so lieb und machst mir eine Dose auf? Der Gipsarm ist wirklich lästig - und er kommt erst in knapp zwei Wochen ab. Ich werde hier nicht viel im Haushalt tun können..."

Shinji lächelte, während er eine Bierdose aus dem Kühlschrank holte, öffnete und vor ihr hinstellte.

„Schon verstanden, ich kümmere mich darum."

„Hach..."

Sie trank.

„Oh, das habe ich vermisst. Mit Asuka am Tisch hat es überhaupt keinen Spaß gemacht. Shinji-kun, das war der vielleicht größte Fehler meines Lebens..."

„Ich dachte bisher, das wäre Kaji gewesen... ahm... äh... war nicht so..."

Misato lachte.

„Hm, was Kaji angeht - der größte Fehler, den ich mit ihm gemacht habe, war wohl, ihn nicht kräftig in den Hintern zu treten, als es mit uns damals in die Brüche gegangen ist... das ging damals auch alles viel zu schnell, wir haben uns eigentlich gar keine Zeit gelassen und sind mit falschen Erwartungen an die Sache herangegangen. Aber es ist schon seltsam, da sieht man sich nach all der Zeit wieder... und plötzlich bedauert man, dass so viel Zeit vergangen ist... tja..."

Sie griff in ihre Jackentasche, zog die Tageszeitung heraus.

„Habe ich unten am Kiosk erstanden, die Morgenausgabe des Herald, mal sehen, ob sie die Richtigstellung zum gestrigen Artikel schon abgedruckt haben, die die Pressestelle ausgegeben hat..."

Umständlich schlug sie die Zeitung auf, breitete sie auf dem Küchentisch aus.

Shinji brachte rasch diverse Nahrungsmittel, die er zum Frühstück bereits auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, in Sicherheit, ehe sie unter der Zeitung verschwinden konnten.

„Und?"

„Hier, auf der ersten Seite. Aha, sie bedauern, dass der gestrige Artikel kleine Unsachlichkeiten enthielt... kleine Unsachlichkeiten, dass ich nicht lache. Wegen kleinen Unsachlichkeiten marschiert doch kein wütender Mob los! Dann die Richtigstellung... weiter auf Seite vier..."

„Warte, ich mach das schon."

Shinji blätterte die Zeitung um.

„Oh, wieder ein Artikel von dieser Meiko Tanagawa, die reflektiert wohl auf den Titel von Japans Klatschtante Nummer Eins!"

„Was denn?"

Auf Seite vier befand sich ein Bild von Shinji und Rei, die eng beieinander standen. Und darunter stand: _Die heimliche Romanze der EVANGELION-Piloten._

„Argh... argh..."

Shinji schnappte nach Luft.

Misato schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Hier, hör dir das an: _´... als ich zu einem Interview bei der inzwischen wohl allseits bekannten NERV-Angehörigen Rei Ayanami eintraf, öffnete mir Shinji Ikari, ein Mitstreiter von Fräulein Ayanami und Sohn des NERV-Oberkommandierenden Gendo Ikari, die Tür. Sein Äußeres ließ nur den Schluss zu, dass er und Fräulein Ayanami gerade anderweitig beschäftigt waren und daher kein Interesse an einem Interview hatten. Mit dem gebotenen Takt verabschiedete ich mich daher wieder und...´_ Shinji-kun, Shinji-kun, du hast doch nicht etwa die Tür nur mit deiner Unterhose bekleidet geöffnet, oder?"

„Uh, nein, Misato... diese Frau lügt doch... ah..."

„Hey, mir ist auch klar, dass sie nur eine interessante Story zu stricken versucht..."

„Und von wegen gebotener Takt... Frau Ishiren hat sie ´rausgeworfen."

„Ach ja, Journalisten und ihr verletzter Stolz... ich habe ja auch nichts gegen ein wenig Klatsch... Augenblick, wo ist denn das Neueste aus der Prominentenwelt... Oh, warte... für die nächsten Ausgaben wird eine Artikelserie über die EVANGELION-Piloten angekündigt! Eh, Shinji-kun, und mit dir will sie beginnen - das geheime Leben des Shinji Ikari! Du wirst auch noch berühmt!"

„Misato..." seufzte Shinji. „Auf so eine Berühmtheit kann ich verzichten."

„Asuka würde das sicher gefallen. - Deswegen existiert seit gestern auch Order, dass keiner von euch oder dem Kommandostab irgendwelche Interviews gibt. - Ist Rei im Bad oder hat PenPen das Wasser laufen lassen?"

„Uh, es ist Rei-chan."

Er musste es ja wissen, schließlich war sie hinter dem Duschvorhang verschwunden, während er sich das Gesicht gewaschen hatte.

„Okay, sicher kommt sie auch gleich..."

Misato faltete die Zeitung umständlich zusammen.

„Bekomme ich eine Scheibe Toast, lieber Shinji-kun?"

„Natürlich... ah..."

Shinji flitzte in die Kochnische.

„Ich muss gleich zum Dienst... ist schon unfair, da hat man mit einem gebrochenen Arm eigentlich schon genug zu tun, aber bekommt man wenigstens einen Tag Urlaub? - nein! ´_Ja, Frau Katsuragi, Sie haben eine Gehirnerschütterung, aber Sie sind immer noch diensttauglich_´. Ich sage dir, Shinji-kun, um bei NERV krankgeschrieben zu werden, musst du bereits im Sterben liegen oder zu müffeln anfangen."

*** NGE ***

Rei verließ bald darauf das Bad, ihre normalerweise blasse Haut glänzte rosig.

Heißes Wasser, kombiniert mit einer Duschwanne, die fast doppelt so groß war wie die in ihrem alten Apartment, das war einfach himmlisch. Kaum zu glauben, wie wenig ihr das noch vor einem halben Jahr bedeutet hätte...

Ihr Haar war noch nass, sie trug eine Bluse und eine von Shin-chans Shorts, die sie an der Taille stark gerefft hatte. Schnell beugte sie sich bei Shin-chan vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. _Wenn sie schon gegen direkte Befehle verstieß, dann richtig..._

Als Rei am Esstisch Platz nahm, holte Misato wieder die Zeitung hervor.

„Seite vier, ließ dir mal durch, was da wieder so geschrieben wurde."

„Ja, Misato-san."

Reis Augen weiteten sich leicht, als sie das Bild von ihr und Shin-chan sah, aber nicht wegen des Zusammenhanges oder des darunter stehenden Artikels.

„Colonel, dieses Bild ist nicht echt. Das ist eine Fotomontage."

Sie deutete auf verschiedene Stellen, wo seltsame Unschärfeflecken auf dem Bild waren.

„Hui, tatsächlich. Du hast gute Augen.."

„Die Bilder von Shinji-kun und mir stammen wahrscheinlich aus den Unterlagen der Schule."

„Möglich... vielleicht sollte ich mal ein paar unserer Männer in Schwarz dort vorbeischicken... Aber dann heißt es wieder, NERV drangsaliere die Zivilbevölkerung, oder so. Tun wir ja eigentlich irgendwie auch... Hm... Naja, den Artikel muss ich nachher Ritsuko zeigen, die lacht sich scheckig... Aber was fällt dieser Tanagawa wohl als nächstes ein? Vielleicht eine Reportage über den Bierkonsum des Taktischen Offiziers und wie ich die lokale Wirtschaft in Schwung halte, oder so... Langsam muss ich wirklich los..."

„Uhm, Misato..."

„Ja, Shinji-kun?"

„Rei-chan und ich haben gestern Abend noch etwas besprochen... ahm... siehst du, wir würden uns gern an der Miete für das... uh... Apartment beteiligen und... äh..."

„Nein, kommt, es genügt, wenn ihr etwas zum Haushaltsgeld beisteuert."

„Aber, Misato-san, Wenn Shinji-kun und ich zusammen nicht einmal die Miete für mein Apartment hätten tragen können..."

„Die war ja auch völlig überzogen, kein Wunder, dass sonst niemand in dem Haus gewohnt hat. Da könnte nicht mal ich mir eine Wohnung leisten - naja, soviel mehr bekomme ich auch nicht. Ist ohnehin seltsam... die ganzen Häuser gehören einer Holding-Gesellschaft von NERV... bei so was müsste diese Tanagawa mal recherchieren. Also, wir sehen uns sicher noch im Laufe des Tages."

Nachdem Misato die Wohnung verlassen hatte, senkte sich Stille über den Esstisch.

„Uhm, Rei-chan?"

Rei sah auf.

„Kann ich dich etwas... uh... fragen?"

„Ja, Shin-chan. Wenn ich darf, werde ich jede deiner Fragen beantworten."

„Uh... ahm... also... wie soll das jetzt anfangen... hm... du hattest... ahm... du hattest Misato gegenüber gesagt, dass sich zwischen uns... uh... also... keine Situation ergeben würde, die zur Folge haben könnte, dass du... dass du als Pilotin ausfällst..."

„Ja, Shin-chan. Das ist korrekt."

„Aber... ahm... gestern wäre es wohl zu so einer... ah... Situation gekommen, wenn nicht... äh..."

„Das Erscheinen von Colonel Katsuragi und Major Kaji hat in einen Ablauf der Ereignisse eingegriffen, der wahrscheinlich zu einer körperlichen Vereinigung geführt hätte."

„Äh, ja..."

Shinji nestelte am Kragen seines T-Shirts herum.

„Ja, uhm... und das... ah... das hätte doch..."

Rei blinzelte. Zweimal.

„Shin-chan, du möchtest implizieren, dass eine körperliche Vereinigung bei mir zu einer Schwangerschaft führen könnte."

„Uh... ah... ja... das... ähm... das ging mir so durch den... uh... Kopf..."

„Ich kann nicht schwanger werden."

„Äh... Hä?"

„Ich bin nicht in der Lage, ein Kind zu bekommen. Deshalb besteht auch keine Gefahr, dass ich deswegen als EVA-Pilotin ausfallen könnte."

„Das... uh... das tut mir leid, Rei-chan... ich meine..."

Sie senkte den Blick.

„Ich fürchte, ich bin deswegen nicht die ideale Partnerin für dich. Es liegt in der Natur des Menschen, Nachwuchs zu zeugen, damit etwas von ihm auch nach seinem eigenem Ableben weiterexistiert."

Shinji antwortete nicht.

Rei-chan tat ihm leid, sicher ging ihre Gebärunfähigkeit auf die schweren Verletzungen zurück, die sie Wochen vor seiner Ankunft in Tokio-3 erlitten hatte... aber weshalb sollte sie nicht die... ideale Partnerin für ihn sein, er liebte sie doch... und Kinder... er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, schließlich war er selbst noch nicht so alt. Und als er so darüber nachdachte, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen konnte, selbst einmal Kinder zu haben, er wusste doch gar nicht, wie ein Vater sich verhalten sollte, hatte selbst doch nur ein negatives Beispiel gehabt...

Shinji stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und umarmte sie von hinten.

„Das ändert nichts. In meinen Augen bleibst du ein wahrer Engel..."

Sie versteifte.

„Engel?" flüsterte sie.

„Uh... habe ich etwas falsches... äh... nein... also, ich meinte, so ein richtiger Engel, keiner von diesen Außerirdischen, ist doch klar... so ein christlicher Engel mit Flügeln und... uh... Heiligenschein und... äh... und diesem Instrument... einer Gitarre, glaube ich..."

„So ein Engel also... das siehst du in mir?"

„Ja, Rei-chan."

Sie lehnte sich zurück, genoss seine Umarmung.

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf, als Misato ihr die Morgenzeitung unter die Nase hielt.

„Ich habe das schon heute früh gelesen. Die Frau spielt mit ihrem Leben, sage ich dir, Misato. Wenn sie so weitermacht, könnte Kommandant Ikari sich gewaltig auf die Zehen getreten fühlen."

„Sag mal, Ritsuko, was meinst du, wenn Ikari die Treppe runterfallen und sich den Hals brechen würde... oder wenn ganz versehentlich eine Waffe losgeht und ihm den Kopf wegpustet, ob ich dann Shinji adoptieren könnte?"

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich..."

„Nur so ein Gedankenspiel. Ob die Behörden das erlauben würden?"

„Hm, hängt davon ab. Wenn du mich vorher als deinen behandelnden Arzt angibst, könnte ich deine Alkoholwerte unter den Tisch fallen lassen... dann hacken Maya und ich uns mit Hilfe der MAGI in die Behördenrechner und verschaffen dir ein Image, dass Mutter Theresa neben dir aussieht wie eine alte Schlampe."

„Das würdest du tun? Glaubst du, ich könnte eine gute Mutter sein?"

„Misato, dein Pinguin wäre ein besseres Elternteil für Shinji als Gendo Ikari."

„Wie soll ich das jetzt wieder auffassen?"

Akagi winkte ab.

„Da die beiden sich nicht im Hauptquartier zwecks Zuweisung einer Unterkunft gemeldet haben, nehme ich mal an, dass Shinji-kun und Rei mit deinem Vorschlag einverstanden waren, oder?"

„Ja, sie wohnen jetzt bei mir."

Ritsuko seufzte.

„Was ist los?"

„Dafür hatte ich heute Nacht das Vergnügen mit einem schlaflosen Fräulein Langley, das mir im Testcenter auf den Nerv gefallen ist. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass sie schlafwandelt?"

„Ja. Es macht wirklich keinen Spaß, sich abends zuzuschütten, bis man am Tisch einschläft, wenn ständig jemand dann über einen stolpert."

„Du hast immer noch diese Alpträume, nicht wahr?"

Misato nickte, ihr war anzusehen, dass das Thema ihr unangenehm war.

„Der Tag, an dem mein Vater starb... Der Tag des Second Impact... Ah, aber reden wir nicht weiter darüber, ja? Äh, wie geht die Reparatur von EVA-00 voran?"

„Der Schaden am Arm liegt jenseits der Hayflick-Grenze, das heißt, dass der EVA ihn nicht aus eigener Kraft regenerieren kann. Ich passe derzeit einen der Ersatzarme an, die mit dem Konvoi, der auch EVA-02 gebracht hat, gekommen waren. Aber diese Massenproduktionsersatzteile passen bei den frühen Modellen hinten und vorn nicht."

„Und was machst du jetzt?"

„Überstunden."

„Äh..."

„Naja, ich habe eine LCL-Nährlösung ansetzt und ein wenig an dem Ersatzteil herumgeschnippelt, hätte nie gedacht, mal die Metzgerlaufbahn einzuschlagen."

„Okay, das war schon mehr, als ich eigentlich hatte hören wollen."

„Und heute will ich mit Reis Hilfe die Systeme abchecken. Die anderen beiden Einheiten sind bereits wieder einsatzbereit, bei EVA-01 musste ich die optischen Systeme nachstellen und bei EVA-02 ein paar Spuren von Asukas Kaltstart beseitigen, wenn sie das öfter macht, bekommt ihr EVA noch so was wie einen Kolbenfresser."

„Ja?"

„Oder einen Herzanfall, ein Start ohne Unterstützung durch die MAGI und die Systeme der Hangarkontrolle belastet die organischen und elektronischen Systeme des EVAs sehr stark. Aber die Serienmodelle sollten so autark wie möglich sein."

„Da fällt mir ein... hast du auch schon das Gerücht gehört, dass das Komitee die Serienproduktion angekurbelt hat?"

„Habe ich. ´Weiß noch nicht ganz, was ich davon halten soll, da die entsprechenden Unterlagen eigentlich über meinen Schreibtisch hätten gehen müssen, ich bin ja schließlich der wissenschaftliche Offizier der ganzen Operation. In Deutschland arbeiten sie gegenwärtig an Einheit-05, dann haben wir Einheit-06 in Dubai und Einheit-07 in der Zweigstelle am Südpol – aber bis die einsatzfähig sind… da fließt noch viel Wassern den Kantofluss hinunter. Ich habe sogar schon intern das Stichwort Massenproduktion gehört und dass das Komitee eine eigene Baureihe in Auftrag gegeben hätte – es weiß nur keiner, wer diese EVAs zusammenbauen soll und wo das passieren soll. Die Produktionsstätten kannst du ja an einer Hand abzählen."

„Vielleicht hat Ikari sich mit dem Komitee überworfen? Wäre doch möglich... dann wollen sie die anderen EVAs vielleicht nicht in seiner Hand belassen..."

„Nicht ganz von der Hand zu weisen. Vielleicht kann Kaji mehr dazu herausfinden, der hat doch seine Ohren überall... es war übrigens sehr unvorsichtig von euch, unlängst ins TerminalDogma zu gehen."

„Du weißt...?"

„Natürlich, was glaubst du, wer eure Spuren beseitigt hat? Ikari wäre ziemlich überrascht gewesen, zu erfahren, dass er angeblich im Dogma war, während er doch eigentlich unterwegs war - und er hasst Überraschungen."

„Ritsuko dann... du musst mir erzählen, was dort unten los ist. Wir haben den gekreuzigten Engel gesehen..."

„LILITH."

„LILITH? Kaji sagte, er hieße ADAM."

Ritsuko hob die Schultern.

„Meinetwegen könnte er auch GROBI heißen. Die EVAs wurden aus dem Gewebe dieses Engels mittels eines von Doktor Yui Ikari entwickelten Klonverfahrens geschaffen."

„Ich dachte immer, du hättest..."

„Ich habe den Prozess verfeinert und perfektioniert. Trotzdem hat es eine lange Reihe von Fehlschlägen gegeben, ehe Einheit-01 soweit war."

„Äh... EVA-01 wurde vor EVA-00 fertiggestellt?"

„Ja, lange vorher. Oder auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht in der heutigen Konfiguration. EVA-00 wurde gebaut, damit wir Vergleichswerte hatten, anhand derer wir im Gegenzug EVA-01 einsatzbereit machen konnten. Aber die Grundidee, das Konzept... das Design, das stammte von Shinjis Mutter."

„So..."

„Sie starb im gleichen Jahr wie meine Mutter und Asukas Mutter, seltsame Zufälle, nicht wahr?"

„Ja... Und wozu wird der Engel nun gebraucht?"

„Er liefert das LCL."

„Das LCL... also doch, der See unter dem Kreuz... dann ist das LCL..."

„Blut. Das Blut der Engel. Und das Blut der EVAs."

„Oh, mein Gott... und die Kinder müssen dieses Zeug atmen, wenn sie..."

„Ja. Genau deswegen unterliegt diese Information auch strengster Geheimhaltung. Und deshalb verwende ich auch einen guten Teil meiner Freizeit darauf, das Zeug mit einem anderen Geschmack und Geruch zu versehen... um den Ursprung zu übertünchen. Nicht bearbeitetes LCL schmeckt wie... das lässt sich gar nicht beschreiben, wie scheußlich das Zeug pur und roh schmeckt."

„Die armen Kinder..."

„Wenn du es ihnen sagst, wird es auch nicht besser oder gar einfacher. Und Rei weiß es ohnehin bereits."

„So... Ich möchte etwas derartiges eigentlich nicht vor Shinji-kun geheim halten."

„Und das ehrt dich, aber ihm tätest du damit wirklich keinen Gefallen. Sein Vater würde ihn weiterhin zwingen, EVA-01 zu steuern... oder ihn einfach eliminieren."

„Sein eigener Vater?"

„Selbst da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Das erzähle ich dir bei Gelegenheit - wenn ich ´mal wieder so richtig lachen will."

„Ritsuko..."

„Ah! Lass das Thema sein. Ich habe ohnehin schon zu viel gesagt!"

*** NGE ***

Kozo Fuyutsuki hockte irgendwo im Hauptquartier auf einer Stahltreppe, einen Schuhkarton auf den Knien.

Er zog sich häufig an derartige Orte zurück, wo er ungestört war. Seine Unterkunft im Hauptquartier war zwar recht wohnlich eingerichtet, doch nachdem er durch Zufall erst eine Abhörvorrichtung und dann eine Kamera in seinen Räumen entdeckt hatte, hielt er sich dort nur noch zum Schlafen auf.

Dass Ikari ihn bespitzelte, lag für Fuyutsuki auf der Hand. Er war doch nur Zweiter Kommandant, weil Ikari ihn dadurch hatte ruhigstellen wollen... und mittlerweile steckte er derart tief in der ganzen Sache mit drin, dass er sich selbst ebenfalls dem Henker ausliefern würde, sollte er Ikaris Machenschaften aufdecken. Er hätte damals das gesammelte Beweismaterial dem Gerichtshof der Vereinten Nationen übergeben sollen, anstatt an Yuis Interessen zu denken und erst noch ein klärendes Gespräch mit dem frischgebackenen Ehemann seines früheren Protegés und Doktoranden zu führen... Ikaris Argumente waren derart überzeugend gewesen, jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick. Und als er Gelegenheit zu einem zweiten Blick gehabt hatte, steckte er schon tief in der Sache drin... mitgegangen, mitgefangen, mitgehangen...

_Ob Ryoji Kaji wohl ahnte, dass er es war, der ihm immer wieder Informationen zuspielte, der dafür sorgte, dass bestimmte Dateien zuweilen nicht so abgesichert waren, wie Ikari es eigentlich angeordnet hatte? Ikari hielt Kaji für amüsant, weil er in seiner Arroganz das volle Potential des Mannes nicht erkannt hatte..._

Fuyutsuki öffnete den Schuhkarton, griff hinein, holte eine Handvoll alter Fotos heraus.

Er seufzte. Die Bilder waren alles, was ihm nach dem Impact geblieben war, seine gesamte Familie war bei einem Ausbruch des Fujiyama ums Leben gekommen, bis auf den letzten Cousin...

Ein Bild von ihm mit seinem Bruder... ein weiteres mit seiner Mutter... seine Verlobte... alles Gespenster der Vergangenheit... Bilder aus seiner Studienzeit... Freunde, von denen die meisten ebenfalls tot waren...

Fuyutsuki seufzte erneut.

Und dann starrte er auf ein Bild, das ihn im Alter von vielleicht fünfzehn Jahren zeigte. Genau dieses Bild hatte er eigentlich gesucht, ohne sich sicher zu sein, weshalb.

Also doch... entweder war es ein einziger großer Zufall, oder die vielleicht größte Ironie des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts...

Ein Luftzug strich über seinen Nacken.

Fuyutsuki riss die Augen auf, griff in sein Uniformjackett.

In diesem Moment wurde ihm ein Taschentuch auf Mund und Nase gepresst, er nahm einen starken einschläfernden Geruch wahr, wollte sich noch am Geländer nach oben auf die Füße ziehen, doch da verließen ihn bereits seine Kräfte. Fuyutsuki sank auf der Treppe zusammen, wurde von zwei Armen aufgefangen.

„Hm, dachte, bei so einem alten Mann wirkte das Mittel schneller", murmelte Sergej Roshenkov.

Seine beiden Begleiter, beide ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, zuckten nicht mit der Wimper, traten stattdessen vor und nahmen den stellvertretenden Kommandanten von NERV in die Mitte.

„Beeilen wir uns, wer weiß, wie lange die Sicherheitssysteme noch passiv bleiben."

Roshenkov lächelte. Wie gut, dass SEELE Ryoji Kajis Bericht an Larsen abgefangen hatte, dem auch verschlüsselt ein Zugangscode zum Hauptquartier beigefügt gewesen war...

*** NGE ***

Fuyutsukis Verschwinden blieb vorerst unbemerkt.

Die Brückencrew hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als sich zu vergewissern, ob Kommandant Ikari allein oder zusammen mit dem Sub-Kommandanten im Kommandostand war - die Frühwarn-Fernradarsysteme hatten ein Objekt gemeldet, welches sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit der Stadt näherte.

Dann schlugen die MAGI Alarm, welche bereits auf die Distanz hin ein aktives AT-Feld wahrnahmen.

„Status der EVAs?" fragte Ikari mit rauer Stimme. Die ständigen Injektionen, um ADAM ruhigzustellen, zehrten an seinen Kräften.

„EVA-02 wird startbereit gemacht. EVA-00 ist immer noch nicht bereit für einen weiteren Kampf!" antwortete Akagi über Interkom.

„Und Shinji?"

„Dürfte unterwegs sein."

„Rei soll EVA-01 nehmen."

Ritsuko zögerte, erwog die Erfolgschancen eines Protestes, resignierte dann.

„Ich schreibe die Steuerung um."

„Das sollte schnell gehen."

_Wenigstens ein Gutes erwuchs für das Szenario aus der ständigen Synchronisation zwischen dem Klon und Yuis Sohn..._

Akagi unterbrach die Sichtfunkverbindung.

„Objekt nähert sich auf Einschlagkurs. Einschlag in dreißig Sekunden!" - „Evakuierung der Zivilbevölkerung in die Schutzbunker ist angelaufen." - „Defensivsysteme haben Ziel erfasst und eröffnen das Feuer!" - „Einschlag in zwanzig Sekunden!" - „Werte des AT-Feldes außerhalb des Skalenbereiches... das ist ein Koloss!" - „Einschlag in zehn Sekunden..." - „Synchron-verbindung zwischen EVA-02 und Pilotin steht. Synchronverbindung zwischen EVA-01 und Pilotin wird eingeleitet!" - „Aufschlag!"

Die Außenkameras zeigten das Bild eines Torsos in Schwarz, Grau und Rot ohne Kopf, dessen Arme und Beine auf halber Länge in Stümpfen endeten. Der Engel schwebte über dem provisorisch verschlossenen Zugang zum Hauptschacht, dessen Panzerschotten nach dem Angriff Matriels noch nicht wieder alle erneuert worden waren.

Aus den Armstümpfen zuckte etwas... papierdünne Tentakelarme, welche das erste Panzerschott zerfetzten, so wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter schnitt.

Dann gingen die Kameras offline, als das AT-Feld des Engels ihre Signale überlagerte.

„MAGI bezeichnen Engel als _Ziel: Zeruel_." - „Erstes Panzerschott durchbrochen. Zweites Panzerschott durchbrochen... bei der Geschwindigkeit ist er in wenigen Minuten hier!"

„Zeruel... Engel der Macht..." murmelte Ikari. Der stärkste Gegner, den er jemals getroffen hatte... nein, nicht sein Gegner, ADAMs... es waren ADAMs Erinnerungen, die sich langsam mit den seinen vermengten...

„Ritsuko, die EVAs?"

„Einheit-02 ist bereit. Aber EVA-01 macht Probleme."

„Inwiefern?"

„Rei wird nicht als Pilotin akzeptiert."

Da war noch etwas anderes in Akagis Stimme... _Mitgefühl_...

Ikari runzelte die Stirn.

_Akagi und Mitgefühl für das First Child...? _

Dann stand er auf.

„Ich bin im Hangar. Katsuragi, Sie haben das Kommando!"

Misato nahm seine Worte nur am Rande wahr.

„Es ist zu spät, die EVAs zu starten. Wir positionieren sie in der Geofront! EVA-02 erhält jede Waffe, die wir hier unten haben, der andere EVA, egal ob Einheit-00 oder -01, wird das AT-Feld des Engels neutralisieren!"

*** NGE ***

Während EVA-02 stampfenden Schrittes den Hangar verließ, kämpfte Rei im EntryPlug um ihr Leben.

EVA-01 stieß sie nicht nur ab und verweigerte jede Synchronisation mit ihr, sondern erwiderte ihre Versuche, die Kontrolle zu erlangen, mit starken Schmerzimpulsen.

Reis Schreie gellten aus dem Lautsprecher des Testcenters, Akagi hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Lebenserhaltung des Plugs so zu konfigurieren, dass Reis Kreislauf nicht kollabierte und ihre inneren Organe nicht den Dienst versagten.

„Puls stockt", flüsterte Maya schließlich.

„Wir brechen ab. - Rei, wir holen dich ´raus!"

„Nein, starte einen zweiten Versuch."

Ritsuko drehte sich um, starrte Ikari an, der in der Tür stand.

„Das könnte sie umbringen!"

„Rei ist ersetzbar. Noch einen Versuch!"

„Ja... - Rei, hörst du mich?"

Keuchend bestätigte das Mädchen im EntryPlug.

„Wir versuchen es noch einmal, zuerst nur minimale Synchronität..."

„Doktor Akagi... EVA-01 stößt mich ab... er will nicht... wie ein Spiegel..."

Ikari erschien im Hangar auf einem der Laufstege, sah zu EVA-01 hinauf.

„Das ist nicht akzeptabel. Wage es nicht, mich zurückzuweisen..." flüsterte er. „Du hast damals bei der Hochzeit geschworen zu tun, was ich dir befehle, Yui... Gehorche!"

EVA-01 ruckte einmal in seinen Fesseln hoch, fiel dann wieder zurück.

„Das wird nichts", meldete Ritsuko sich über die Sprechanlage. „Irgendetwas in EVA-01 widersteht der Synchronisation."

Ikari drehte sich nicht um.

„Dann steck den Plug in EVA-00, so kann sie sich wenigstens doch noch nützlich machen."

„EVA-00 ist nicht kampffähig!"

„Wer sagt, dass sie kämpfen soll? Es reicht, wenn sie den Engel lange genug ablenkt, bis der Junge hier ist..."

_Warum konnte der verdammte Bengel nicht einmal da sein, wenn man ihn brauchte..._

*** NGE ***

Shinji wurde gerade von Kaji in der hohen Kunst der Melonenzucht und -pflege unterwiesen, als der Alarm losging. Zugleich begannen die starken, unter der Decke der Geofront montierten Scheinwerfer zu flackern.

„Ach du Scheiße..." murmelte Kaji.

„Ein Angriff..."

„Shinji, los, lauf! Im Hauptquartier warten sie sicher schon auf dich."

„Ja..."

Shinji war bereits gute zehn Meter von Kajis Acker entfernt, als er über die Schulter zurückblickte und feststellte, dass der Mann immer noch damit beschäftigt war, seine Melonen zu gießen.

„Und Sie, Kaji-san?"

„Der Engel wird mir wohl nicht ausgerechnet ins Genick springen. Lauf schon!"

Shinji rannte los.

Unterwegs geriet er um ein Haar unter den Fuß von EVA-02, welcher, den Blick zur Decke der Geofront gerichtet, aus dem Hauptquartier marschierte.

Schwer atmend erreichte er den Hangar, wo die einarmige EVA-00-Einheit gerade aufbrach.

Shinji verharrte kurz, winkte mit beiden Armen.

„Lass den Unfug! Du kommst spät!"

Er warf den Kopf herum.

Sein Vater stand auf dem Laufsteg über ihm und fixierte ihn durch die dunklen Gläser seiner Brille.

Wortlos kletterte Shinji die Leiter zu jener Ebene hinaus, auf welcher sich der EntryPlug befand und auf ihn wartete. Ohne erst in seine PlugSuit zu wechseln, kletterte er in den Plug, welcher sogleich angehoben und mit dem Steuernerv von EVA-01 verbunden wurde.

„Synchronisationsprozess wird eingeleitet", erklärte Ritsuko Akagi. „Shinji, ich umgehe die meisten Sicherheitsprotokolle und fahre gleich voll auf."

„Uh, ja."

„Der Engel ist schon beinahe bis in die Geofront vorgedrungen, wir haben keine Sekunde zu verlieren."

„Klar."

Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Der Feind hatte sie überrumpelte. Und jetzt stand Rei-chan ihm allein mit einem invaliden EVA gegenüber... auf Asuka konnten sie nicht wirklich zählen...

„Beeilen Sie sich."

Die Monitore vor ihm wurden hell, zeigten ihm Bilder aus den anderen beiden EntryPlugs.

Er hörte Asuka fluchen, dann schreien, dann erlosch das Bild.

„Uh, was ist passiert?"

„Er hat EVA-02 erwischt... sein AT-Feld ist..."

In diesem Moment spürte Shinji Reis Blick auf sich lasten.

„Shin-chan, ich erkaufe dir die nötige Zeit."

„Was... Rei!"

„Mein Gott..." entfuhr es Akagi. Sie schaltete die Kameraübertragung aus der Geofront auf den Funkkanal, damit Shinji sehen konnte, was draußen geschah.

Der Engel schwebte über dem Boden, seine papierartigen Arme bewegten sich träge.

Zu seinen Füßen lag EVA-02, oder das, was noch davon übrig war, neben einem Berg aus leergeschossenen Positronengewehren und sogar zwei überdimensionalen Raketenwerfern. Dem roten EVA fehlten beide Arme, diese lagen ein Stück weiter. Ebenso fehlte der Kopf - der rollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade an Kajis Melonenfeld vorbei...

Der Engel, den die MAGI als _Ziel: Zeruel_ eingestuft hatten, drehte sich langsam um seine eigene Achse, wandte sich dem nächsten Gegner zu - EVA-00...

„Rei, nicht!" brüllte Shinji, hörte in seinem Kopf gleichzeitig das leise Flüstern der entstehenden Synchronverbindung. „Doktor Akagi, lassen Sie mich starten!"

„Noch ein paar Sekunden, sonst brennt dir die Synchronverbindung das Hirn raus!"

Akagi regulierte die Sicherheitsschaltungen, welche sie zuvor ganz außer Acht gelassen hatte.

„Ich muss... - Rei!"

EVA-00 trug weder ein Gewehr, noch stürmte er mit gezücktem PROG-Messer vor. Er führte etwas viel Tödlicheres mit sich - einen großen Zylinder, auf dem die Zeichen ´_N__2_´ standen...

„Eine N2-Mine..." hörte Shinji Misato sagen, die sich in die Verbindung inzwischen eingeschaltet hatte, um ihm eigentlich letzte Instruktionen zu geben. „Oh, Gott, Rei…"

Die AT-Felder von Engel und EVA prallten aufeinander.

EVA-00 schob seine Hand vorwärts, drang langsam in das AT-Feld des Engels ein... dann zündete die Mine, zerriss den verbliebenen Arm des EVAs bis zur Schulter. Flammen leckten über die Oberfläche des armlosen EVANGELIONs.

Rei schrie auf, sackte dann im Pilotensitz zusammen.

Aus dem Feuerball der Explosion zuckte ein hauchdünner Arm und riss EVA-00 in der Mitte auseinander. Der Engel war unverletzt, hatte keinen sichtbaren Schaden durch die Explosion davongetragen.

Shinji heulte auf.

„Was ist mit Rei? Was ist mit ihr?"

„Werte instabil..." murmelte Ritsuko.

Shinji blickte starr auf den Bildschirm, welche zeigte, dass der Engel jetzt auf das Hauptquartier zumarschierte, dabei auch die spärlichen vorhandenen Abwehreinrichtungen ignorierte - die abgefeuerten Raketen explodierten ohnehin, sobald sie mit den Ausläufern des AT-Feldes in Kontakt kamen...

Shinjis Lippen bebten.

Rei-chan war verletzt... der Engel hatte sie verletzt... dafür würde er zahlen...

Aus den Tiefen des EVAs antwortete ein dumpfes Grollen auf die Wut und den Hass, welche er in diesem Moment verspürte, bot ihm Unterstützung an.

Noch sperrte er sich dagegen, noch ergab er sich der Finsternis nicht, welche sich mit jedem Schritt, den sich der Engel dem Hauptquartier näherte, weiter zusammenzuziehen schien.

Zeruel ignorierte den Haupteingang, zerfetzte einfach die nächste Wand, drang in den Hangar ein.

Gendo Ikari rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, betrachtete den Engel mit wissenschaftlicher Kälte.

_Zeruel, LILITHs Verteidiger, der mächtigste von ihrer Brut..._

EVA-01 spannte die Muskeln, brach aus seinen Halterungen aus, noch ehe Doktor Akagi diese lösen konnte, trat dem Engel in den Weg.

„Shinji, Vorsicht! Pass auf seine Arme auf!" rief Misato über Funk.

„Er hat Rei-chan verletzt. Dafür wird er büßen... dafür sorgen wir..." kam die Antwort aus dem Plug. Es war Shinjis Stimme... und noch eine andere Stimme, tief und grollend, voller Hass... 

**Kapitel 38 - Engel der Macht**

EVA-01 stürzte sich auf den Engel, trieb ihn vor sich her, quer durch den Hangar.

Misato blickte wie versteinert auf dem großen Monitor in der Zentrale.

Aus Shinjis EntryPlug kam nur ein dumpfes, nichtendenwollendes Knurren über die Funkverbindung. Die Bildverbindung zeigte, dass er hochkonzentriert hinter der Steuerung von Einheit-01 saß, die Lippen zusammengepresst, die Hände um die Steuerung verkrampft, dass die Fingerknöchel sich deutlich durch die Haut abzeichneten.

„Shinji-kun, treib ihn nach draußen. Shinji, hörst du nicht?" rief Misato, doch der Junge blickte nicht einmal kurz auf die Monitore der ComPhalanx.

Der Engel war nur einen Augenblick lang überrascht gewesen, doch noch auf Gegenwehr zu stoßen, hatte dann den Angriff von EVA-01 gekontert. Die AT-Felder trafen unter Erzeugung kleiner Blitze und Funken aufeinander, die Spitzen von Tentakelarmen und mächtige Fäuste schrammten über eigentlich unsichtbare Schutzfelder, die nun kurzfristig zu erkennen waren.

Die beiden Kontrahenten schenkten einander nichts, schlugen mit ungebremster Kraft aufeinander ein. Und nicht jeder Hieb wurde vom jeweiligen gegnerischen AT-Feld gebremst. Dunkelblaues und hellrotes Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen, letzteres zusammen mit Metallteilen der Körperpanzerung von Einheit-01.

EVA-01 wankte wie ein Boxer in der zehnten Runde, als der Engel einen Kopftreffer landete. Riesige Zahnsplitter flogen in einer rosa Wolke aus seinem Mund.

Der EVA röhrte auf, duckte sich zur Seite, schlug kraftvoll zu, durchstieß das AT-Feld des Engels und hämmerte ihm die Faust in die Seite, riss dabei dessen Körperoberfläche auf.

Der Engel konterte, schlug mit beiden papierdünnen Armen zu, schlitzte die Armpanzerung des EVAs auf.

Gendo Ikari stand auf dem Laufsteg und beobachtete das Ganze mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, bewegte sich nicht einmal im Ansatz, als ein gewaltiger Spritzer roten Blutes wie eine Welle auf ihn zukam und ihn bedeckte. Hinter ihm malte die hellrote LCL-Flüssigkeit seine Umrisse als Schattenriss an die Wand.

EVA-01 war der stärkste EVANGELION, den Ritsuko für ihn gebaut hatte - wenn es ihm nicht gelang, den Engel aufzuhalten, dann war Flucht ohnehin sinnlos. Der Engel hatte nicht umsonst den geraden Weg in den Hangar genommen - er spürte ADAMs Gegenwart...

EVA-01 senkte den Kopf, ging den Engel an wie ein Stier, das Horn voran, rammte ihn frontal, trieb ihn vor sich her. Die Metallwand der riesigen Hangarhalle bot kaum Widerstand, als die beiden Wesen mit der Kraft elementarer Gewalten aufeinandertreffen, brach auseinander wie Papier.

Die beiden Giganten stürzten in den dahinterliegenden Gang, rissen auch die gegenüberliegende Wand ein.

Zeruel schlug wild mit den Armen, zerfetzte, was in seine Reichweite kam.

Der Engel und der EVA brachen durch mehrere Zwischengeschosse, dann gelang es Zeruel, seinen Gegner zu packen und mit ihm die Plätze zu tauschen. Wieder ging es durch eine Wand.

Der Raum dahinter war recht groß - die beiden Kontrahenten waren während ihres Kampfes bis in die Kommandozentrale von NERV vorgedrungen...

*** NGE ***

Misato hatte sich die Lippe blutig gebissen, doch das fiel ihr gar nicht auf. Ihre ganze Konzentration galt dem Hauptbildschirm und dort dem kleinen Feld, welches die Übertragung aus dem EntryPlug von Einheit-01 zeigte.

Shinjis Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, war völlig starr. Seine Augen waren kalt, bar jeden Gefühls, jeder Gnade. Immer noch reagierte er nicht auf ihre Anrufe und Kommandos, dabei rief sie ihm schon scheinbar seit einer Ewigkeit zu, den Nahkampf zu meiden und den Gegner aus dem Hauptquartier zu locken.

Jetzt erwischte der Engel den EVA mit einem kräftigen Schlag am Kinn. EVA-01 spuckte Zähne. Und aus Shinjis Mundwinkel sickerte plötzlich ein dünner Blutfaden. Zugleich zeigte der Junge eine Regung, als er das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog.

„Ritsuko, die Synchronverbindung ist zu stark! Der Engel prügelt EVA-01 zu Klump... und er bringt dabei Shinji-kun um!"

„Wenn ich jetzt die Verbindung drossele, macht er das ganz sicher. Shinji hat derzeit ein Synchratio von 98.6, die Sicherheitsschaltungen dürften gleich ansprechen."

„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?"

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich hysterisch werde? - Maya, zur Seite!"

Akagis Gesicht verschwand vom Bildschirm, in der nächsten Sekunde brach die Verbindung zusammen.

„Die beiden sind jetzt in Korridor C. Und jetzt in den Werkstätten... Die kommen direkt hierher!" meldete Aoba.

„Alles raus!" brüllte Misato.

Da brachen der Engel und der EVA bereits durch die Wand.

Panisch flüchtete die Brückencrew.

Die MAGI-Rechner wurden im Boden versenkt, verschwanden in tiefen Schächten hinter sich schließenden Panzerschotten von jeweils einem Meter Dicke in Richtung des TerminalDogmas.

Misato blieb am Ausgang stehen, blickte zu den beiden Giganten hinüber, die gerade die Zentrale zerlegten. Die Arme des Engels zerkleinerten die Terminals, gerade implodierte der Monitor, überschüttete die Kontrahenten mit Funken, machte die Grenzen der AT-Felder kurzfristig gut sichtbar.

Die Decke kam herunter.

EVA-01 packte einen langen Stahlträger, schwang ihn wie eine Keule, traf den Engel in der Körpermitte, schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand, drehte den Träger in den Händen, setzte ihn ein wie einen Speer und stieß mit ihm wuchtig nach dem Engel.

Zeruel wich aus, der Stahlträger bohrte sich in die Wand, blieb stecken.

Der EVA gab ein enttäuschtes Brüllen von sich.

Die beiden Gegner verharrten, schienen Atem zu schöpfen.

Misato wich langsam in den Korridor zurück, löste dabei den Blick nicht von Einheit-01.

Sie hatte noch nie zuvor gehört, dass ein EVA einen Laut von sich gab.

Wieder brüllte der EVA. Es klang wie der Schrei eines Raubtieres...

Misato rannte den Korridor hinab...

*** NGE ***

Shinji fühlte nichts außer Kälte.

Die Sorge um Rei-chan, die Angst, sie könnte schwer verletzt sein - oder gar schlimmeres -, die Furcht, sie vielleicht für immer verloren zu haben, alles war wie unter einem Eispanzer eingeschlossen, der sein Herz umgab.

_Der Engel hatte seine Rei-chan verletzt..._

Rei-chan war bereit gewesen, sich zu opfern, damit er etwas Zeit bekam, Zeit, die nicht nötig gewesen wäre, wäre er da gewesen...

Er hätte sie beschützen müssen...

_Der Engel würde für sein Tun büßen..._

Shinji registrierte die Treffer, die der Engel landete, sah auch auf dem Schadensmonitor, dass einige davon recht schwer waren, doch er spürte sie kaum, spürte nicht, wie seine Lippe zu bluten begann, nachdem der Engel EVA-01 am Kinn erwischt hatte, spürte nicht, dass sein Hemd am Oberarm aufriss und seine Haut feine Schnitte wie von einem Skalpell zeigte.

Er ignorierte sogar die Anzeige der Akkus. EVA-01 lief bereits die ganze Zeit über auf Batteriestrom...

Der Engel musste besiegt werden, um jeden Preis...

Das war er Rei-chan schuldig...

EVA-01 schien ihm zuzustimmen. Aus der Tiefe des EVAs kam ein ständiger Strom belebender Impulse, die Shinji vorantrieben, begleitet von der Aufforderung, endlich seine Kräfte mit denen des EVA-Bewusstseins zu verbinden.

Noch wehrte er die drängenden Impulse ab...

Mit gesenktem Horn ging er den Engel an, stieß ihn vor sich her. Mehrfach wirbelten sie einander herum.

Shinji ignorierte dem Schmerz, der von seinem immer noch geprellten Rücken ausging, als EVA-01 durch mehrere Trennwände geschleudert wurde, kam wieder auf die Beine, fletschte die Zähne...

Sie waren in der Zentrale!

_Misato..._

Nein, der Raum war bereits geräumt.

_Gut..._

_Keine Rücksichtnahme nötig..._

Wieder schien der EVA zuzustimmen: _Keine Unschuldigen, die gefährdet wurden..._

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille.

Der Engel schwebte über dem Boden, schien seinen Kontrahenten zu mustern, sofern dies ohne Augen überhaupt möglich war.

_Wollte er Zeit schinden?_

_Wusste er, dass sein Gegner nur wenige Minuten vor dem Zusammenbruch war?_

EVA-01 gab ein wütendes Knurren von sich.

Dann griff der Engel wieder an. Peitschenschlagartig trafen seine dünnen Arme auf das AT-Feld des EVAs, einer der Hiebe durchschlug das Feld, fügte EVA-01 eine tiefe Schramme quer über die Brustpanzerung zu.

Der Pilot in der Steuerkapsel spürte nicht, wie sein Hemd und die Haut darunter über der Brust aufrissen.

Die spirituelle Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn wie ein mystischer Schild.

_Hier in der Enge des Hauptquartiers war der Engel mit seinen biegsamen gelenklosen Armen klar im Vorteil..._

Erstmals seit Beginn des Kampfes zeigte Shinji eine Regung - er blinzelte.

Das war nicht sein Gedanke gewesen, diese taktische Analyse stammte von dem EVA selbst!

Aber es stimmte. Und das hieß, dass er schnellstmöglich mit dem Engel das Hauptquartier verlassen musste...

Shinji konzentrierte sich vollständig auf die Stärke des AT-Feldes von EVA-01. Als Antwort begann sein Feld zu leuchten, als seine Stärke wuchs.

Wieder ließ er EVA-01 den Kopf senken, wieder stürmte er auf den Engel los, doch dieses Mal packte er ihn, ging bewusst das Risiko ein, dass ihre AT-Felder sich gegenseitig negieren könnten.

Erneut ging es durch mehrere Wände, hinterließen sie eine Spur der Verwüstung, die quer durch das Hauptquartier führte. Die Odyssee endete dort, wo sie begonnen hatte: im Hangar.

Shinji stürmte, den Engel immer noch umklammernd, quer durch die Halle, auf eine der Aufzugsplattformen zu, brüllte: „Nummer 5!"

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko Akagi klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. Hinter der ausdruckslosen Fassade ihres Gesichtes war sie ein nervliches Wrack.

Der Kommandoraum des Hangars war größtenteils verwüstet, Ritsuko meinte sich zu erinnern, dass EVA-01 beiläufig mit der Hand durch den Raum gewischt hatte, als er sich auf seinen Gegner gestürzt hatte, allerdings konnte die undeutliche Erinnerung auch die Hand von EVA-03 betreffen, welche den Kommandoraum in Matsushiro zerlegt hatte...

„Maya? Wo bist du?"

Dort wo ihre Assistentin vor wenigen Sekunden noch gestanden hatte, war die Decke eingestürzt.

Ritsuko sah sich bereits nach einem geeigneten Hilfsmittel um, um Maya Ibuki freizugraben, als sie ein Husten hörte.

„Maya?"

Die jüngere Frau kroch unter einem Terminal hervor.

„Sem-Sempai... das... das..."

„Du lebst..."

Ritsuko atmete tief durch, musste dann husten, weil zu viel Staub in der Luft war.

„Einfach... einfach alles zerstört..."

„Ja." brummte Akagi.

_Ein Glück, dass Maya nicht auch in Matsushiro gewesen war..._

Sie sah sich um.

Die Monitore und Anzeigen waren allesamt erloschen.

„Hast du deinen Laptop?"

„Ja, Sempai."

Ritsuko ging neben Maya in die Knie, ließ sich den kleinen Koffer reichen, welcher den Laptop enthielt.

„Mal sehen... wenn die MAGI noch arbeiten, müssten wir... Ah, Kontakt... Das darf doch nicht wahr sein..."

Sie schluckte.

„Sempai?"

„Synchronratio 99.999… Oberster Skalenrand! Bei diesem Wert hätten längst die Sicherheitssperren die Synchronverbindung drosseln müssen... Wo ist EVA-01? - Maya, schnell, weg hier!"

„W-w-was?"

Ibuki folgte ihrer Mentorin verwirrt, welche über einen Schuttberg in die andere Hälfte des Raumes kletterte.

Hinter ihnen riss die Wand auf wie Pappmaché.

Die beiden Kämpfenden waren an den Ausgangsort zurückgekehrt!

„Nummer 5!" brüllte Shinji.

Ritsukos Augen weiteten sich, hatten jetzt den menschenmöglichen Anschlag erreicht.

_Es war der EVA gewesen, der die Worte abgehackt hervorgestoßen hatte - doch mit Shinjis Stimme..._

„Synchronratio 99.999..." murmelte sie. „Tendenz steigend..."

_Nummer fünf?_

_Was meinte er denn damit..._

_Aufzug Nummer Fünf! - Er wollte den Engel an die Oberfläche bringen!_

Glücklicherweise konnte sie auf die Steuerung der Aufzugsplattformen über die Verbindung mit den MAGI Zugriff nehmen.

EVA-01 und der Engel jagten aus der Geofront, rasten nach oben, an die Oberfläche...

*** NGE ***

Ebenfalls in einem Aufzug befand sich Gendo Ikari, nur war er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung unterwegs. Noch in der Kabine entledigte er sich seines LCL-durchnässten und triefenden Jacketts und warf es achtlos auf den Boden.

*** NGE ***

Aufzug Nummer Fünf endete zwischen den Hügeln, die Tokio-3 zu drei Seiten umgaben, es war derselbe Aufzug, den EVA-00 und EVA-01 damals benutzt hatten, als sie zum Fugotoyama aufgebrochen waren. Und er endete weit genug von der Stadt entfernt, um zu vermeiden, dass sich der Kampf in die Straßen verlagern würde.

Die Beschleunigungskräfte schleuderten beide Kontrahenten in die Luft.

Shinji war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, ließ EVA-01 im Fall eine Drehung machen, prügelte noch vor der Landung wieder auf den Engel ein.

Er hatte nur noch eine Minute...

_Nur noch eine Minute, um den Gegner zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen..._

_Nur noch eine Minute, um ihn in der Luft zu zerreißen..._

Das waren seine Gedanken... und sie waren es nicht... es waren auch die Gedanken des EVAs, seine Gier nach Leben... Shinji konnte das eine nicht mehr vom anderen unterscheiden...

_Wut..._

_Zorn..._

_Hass..._

Der Engel hatte den Menschen verletzt, der ihm mehr bedeutete, als alles andere...

Er musste den Engel besiegen...

_Für Rei-chan... egal, wie groß das Opfer war..._

Und er gab dem Drängen nach, ließ sich von der Dunkelheit vollständig umhüllen...

Plötzlich veränderte sich seine Wahrnehmung.

Vor seinen Augen rasten Zahlenkolonnen dahin, dann erschienen wurzelartige Verzeichnisstrukturen... das Betriebssystem des EVAs. Zum Greifen nahe pulsierten verschiedenste Begriffe in kleinen Blasen. Direkt vor ihm tauchte ein Verzeichnis auf, welches die Sicherheitsprotokolle enthielt.

_Drosselung der Synchronverbindung... offline..._

_Krafteindämmung - aktiv._

_Adrenalinblockade - aktiv._

Die letzten beiden Punkte rotierten langsam vor sich hin.

_Warum konnte er das sehen..._

_- Der EVA wollte, dass er es sah..._

_Was hatte das zu bedeuten... Krafteindämmung... wurde der EVA vielleicht dazu gezwungen, sich zurückzuhalten?_

_Abschalten..._

Konzentriert dachte er den Befehl.

_Sicherungen abschalten!_

Und EVA-01 schaltete drei Gänge weiter, wurde schneller, legte noch mehr Wucht in seine Schläge, bekam schließlich die Oberhand, prügelte im Takt auf den Engel ein, hatte ihn bereits am Boden. Der Engel war wehrlos, fast schon besiegt. Seine Arme schlugen wirkungslos gegen das jetzt hell glühende AT-Feld von Einheit-01.

Shinji keuchte.

Sein Herz schlug schneller, drohte aus dem Takt zu kommen.

_Deshalb also war die Kraft des EVAs beschränkt worden... weil er sonst wirklich alles geben würde..._

_Aber wenn er dadurch den Engel besiegen würde..._

_Wenn er dadurch verhindern konnte, dass heute der Third Impact stattfand..._

_Wenn er dadurch ein paar Tage gewinnen konnte, bis vielleicht der nächste Feind auftauchte..._

_Wenn er ein paar Tage für Rei-chan gewinnen konnte, so wie sie ein paar Minuten für ihn gewonnen hatte... - dann war es das wert..._

Längst hatte der EVA seinen Rhythmus gefunden.

Links-rechts-links-rechts-links...

Das AT-Feld des Engels war nicht mehr vorhanden, bei jedem Schlag, den EVA-01 landete, spritzte eine Fontäne blauen Blutes. Spinnwebenartige Risse überzogen die Hülle des Engels inzwischen, aus denen die blaue Flüssigkeit hervorquoll.

Links-rechts-links-_Stillstand_.

Die internen Batterien hatten keine Energie mehr abzugeben.

Im EntryPlug wurde es dunkel, die Augen des EVA erloschen.

Der Koloss stand starr über dem Gegner, den er eben gerade noch unangespitzt in den Erdboden hatte rammen wollen, rührte keinen Finger mehr.

Schlagartig lichtete sich die Dunkelheit, welche Shinjis Geist umgeben hatte.

Shinji ruckte und zerrte an den Steuerungselementen, erzeugte keine Reaktion.

„Beweg dich! Beweg dich!"

_So konnte es doch nicht enden... so durfte es nicht enden... nicht unmittelbar vor dem Sieg..._

Der Engel erkannte seinen Vorteil, packte EVA-01, schleuderte ihn gegen einen Hügel, setzte nach. Zugleich begannen sich die Risse in seiner Haut zu schließen.

Shinji zerrte immer noch an der Steuerung, entsandte konzentrierte Gedankenbefehle, versuchte, den EVA zu erreichen, ihn zur Gegenwehr zu animieren, befahl ihm, das AT-Feld aufzubauen... vergeblich...

Ein Peitschenarm raste heran, trennte den rechten Arm von EVA-01 an der Schulter ab.

„Beweg dich!"

Shinji hatte keine Lust, vom EntryPlug aus mitzuerleben, wie der Engel den EVA auseinandernahm.

_Es musste doch einen Weg geben..._

_Er war der letzte Verteidiger..._

Ein Ruck ging durch den EVA, nur schwach und selbst für Shinji nicht von den Vibrationen zu unterscheiden, welche die Schläge des Engels im Plug erzeugten.

Der Engel konzentrierte sich weiter auf seinen Gegner, schlug auf die Brustpanzerung ein, fetzte die Tri-Polymer-Titaniumpanzerung auf, als wäre sie nur aus dünnem Blech.

„Beweg dich endlich. Beweg dich! Bitte! Beweg dich!" schrie Shinji. Immer mehr erfasste ihn Panik.

Er wollte so nicht sterben, nicht ohne zu wissen, ob es Rei-chan gut ging, nicht ohne sie noch einmal in den Armen zu halten...

_Das war doch nicht fair! Er war völlig wehrlos! Konnte der Engel sich nicht jemand anderen zum Demontieren suchen, zum Beispiel seinen Vater?_

Wieder versuchte er, den EVA zu erreichen, versuchte ihn mittels der Kraft seines Willens in Bewegung zu setzen, schrie ihn mit seinen Gedanken an, forderte, flehte, bettelte...

Unter der aufgebrochenen Brustpanzerung von EVA-01 kam ein rotpulsierendes... Etwas zum Vorschein, einem überdimensionalem Herzen nicht unähnlich.

„Beweg dich!"

Und plötzlich erhielt Shinji Antwort... auch der EVA wollte so nicht enden...

Doch allein, jeder für sich, hatten sie keine Chance. Nur zusammen konnten sie den Engel besiegen... mit vereinter Kraft...

Shinji glaubte mit einem Mal, in einen tiefen Abgrund zu blicken, dessen Boden nur aus wabernder Schwärze bestand. Instinktiv schreckte er zurück.

_Nur zusammen konnten sie etwas ausrichten..._

_Für Rei-chan..._

Und Shinji ließ sich fallen.

*** NGE ***

Die Augen des EVA glühten auf, stärker und heller als jemals zuvor. Er stieß einen Schrei aus, voller Schmerz und Wut, brüllte seinen ganzen Zorn heraus. Mit dem noch existierenden Arm fing er den Peitschenarm des Engels ab, riss ihm mit einem Ruck ab, trat den Engel fort von sich. Wieder ein Schrei, triumphierend...

EVA-01 presste den Arm des Engels gegen den eigenen Stumpf, das dünne weiße Material verband sich ohne Verzögerung mit der Schnittstelle, beulte sich dann aus, unter der Oberfläche formten sich Gelenke, Finger, eine Hand... Das assimilierte Zellmaterial platzte auf, offenbarte einen ungepanzerten, muskelbepackten und bronzefarbenen Arm.

Mit neuer Kraft stürzte sich der EVANGELION wieder auf den Engel, rammte ihm die Hand direkt in die Brust, riss ihn auseinander...

Blaues Blut floss in Strömen.

Der Engel wehrte sich immer noch, doch seine Gegenwehr erschlaffte zusehends, während EVA-01 in seinen Innereien wühlte, ihn in mehrere Stücke zerfetzte.

Dann brüllte EVA-01 erneut auf, doch dieses Mal war es ein Siegesschrei.

Der EVANGELION entblößte ein jetzt wieder perfektes Gebiss, öffnete weit die Kiefer, begann seinen Gegner zu fressen...

*** NGE ***

Von einem Aussichtspunkt aus beobachteten Ritsuko Akagi, ihre Assistentin Maya und Misato das Geschehen. Seit über einer halben Stunde war der EVA bereits mit den Resten des Engels zugange, hob immer wieder den blutverschmierten Kopf, um sein Siegesgeheul anzustimmen.

„Unglaublich... Die Synchronisationsrate liegt bei über 400%!" rief Maya. Sie blickte von ihrem Laptop auf, sah, was EVA-01, der gerade diverse Innereien mit den Zähnen aus dem Körper des Engels riss, dem Engel antat, musste sich übergeben.

„Also ist _sie_ erwacht..." flüsterte Ritsuko.

„EVA-01 frisst den Engel..." murmelte Misato und wünschte sich ein Bier, am besten gleich in einer Palette mit fünf weiteren.

„Sie absorbiert das S2-Organ des Engels..."

Ritsuko Akagi verspürte den Drang, laut loszulachen.

EVA-01 warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß erneut sein lautes Röhren, seinen Siegesschrei aus.

Unter seiner Panzerung schwollen die Muskeln an, verschoben die Platten, quollen dazwischen hervor. Teile des Panzers lösten sich. Der EVA schien größer und breiter zu werden, verlor dabei einen guten Teil seines menschlichen Äußeren, erinnerte jetzt noch mehr an einen übergroßen Primaten, vor allem, als EVA-01 sich auf allen Vieren aufrichtete und wieder die Nachricht von der Niederlage des Engels herausschrie, sich dann halb aufrichtete, in die Hocke ging und mit dem Oberkörper hin und herpendelte, sich kräftig gegen die Brust schlug.

Misato lief es kalt den Rücken hinab.

Wer - oder was - auch immer den EVA kontrollierte, Shinji war es nicht... der hätte nie im Leben eine solche Sauerei angerichtet... Der EVA verhielt sich wie eine Bestie, Misato erinnerte sich an einen Dokumentarfilm über Menschenaffen, den sie vor langer Zeit einmal gesehen hatte. EVA-01 bewegte sich genauso wie ein Gorilla, der gerade sein Revier erfolgreich verteidigt hatte... oder wie ein Mensch, dessen Urinstinkte durchgebrochen waren...

Das war doch kein Roboter, wie sie noch geglaubt hatte, als sie ihren Dienst bei NERV erstmals angetreten hatte, auch kein Androide. Der EVA verhielt sich wie ein primitiver Wilder...

Maya Ibuki würgte immer noch, obwohl ihr Magen längst leer war.

„Die Fesseln..." murmelte Ritsuko.

„Fesseln...?" echote Misato.

„Ja, es ist keine Rüstung, es sind Fesseln, die uns helfen sollten, EVAs Macht zu kontrollieren, jetzt bricht sie aus, wir können EVA nicht mehr aufhalten."

„Sie?"

Akagi schwieg.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? EVA-01 benimmt sich wie King Kong. - Und die Akkus müssten längst leer sein... trotzdem bewegt er sich noch... wie fangen wir ihn wieder ein?"

Ritsuko schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist das S2-Organ des Engels. Daraus bezieht er jetzt seine Kraft. Misato, was wir da eben beobachtet haben, war die Entstehung einer neuen Spezies."

„Willst du etwa sagen, der EVA lebt?"

„Ja. Der Diener hat gerade seine Ketten zerbrochen."

„Und... Shinji? Was ist mit ihm?"

„Bei einer Synchronrate von mehr als 400%?"

Akagi zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Der höchste bisher gemessene Wert lag bei 150..."

„Und der Pilot hat es nicht überlebt, ich weiß..."

„Sempai..." flüsterte Maya, „die MAGI erhalten immer noch Signale aus dem EntryPlug."

EVA-01 warf seinem besiegten, zerrissenen und halbverspeisten Gegner einen letzten Blick zu, dann setzte er sich auf den Boden, lehnte sich gegen den Hügel, zerschmetterte dabei die örtliche Bewaldung.

Das Glühen in seinen Augen erlosch.

*** NGE ***

Kaji betrachtete die Szene von einem anderen Punkt von seinem Wagen aus.

„Was auch immer mit Einheit-01 passiert ist, es wird SEELE nicht entgehen. Gehört das auch zu Ihrem Szenario, Kommandant Ikari?" murmelte er leise.

Dann fuhr er wieder an, blickte auf den kleinen Bildschirm des Peilgerätes in seiner Hand.

Er wollte den Wagen nicht verlieren, in dem drei Männer den Sub-Kommandanten aus der Geofront entführt hatten - wenn die Entfernung zu groß wurde, half auch der Peilsender nichts mehr, den er an dem Wagen angebracht hatte... 

**19. Zwischenspiel**

_Rei stand auf einem kahlen Hügel, von dem aus man die Stadt und das Umland überblicken konnte. Wahrscheinlich war es schon eher ein Berg – ein mächtiger, hoher Berg -, doch sie verschwendete an solche Feinheiten keine Gedanken._

Der Wind wehte heftig, ließ ihren Rock hochwirbeln und zerzauste ihr Haar.  
>Sie blickte stoisch geradeaus.<br>In der Ferne, mitten im Stadtzentrum rotierte die Diamantstruktur, welche der Manifestation des Engels

Ramiel_ entsprach, und bohrte sich langsam durch die schützenden Panzerungen, die zwischen den Oberfläche und der Geofront darunter lagen.  
>Die Sonne wanderte rasch über den Horizont. Die Schatten wurden länger und die Nacht brach herein. Dann wurde es schlagartig dunkel, als in der Stadt alle Lichter verloschen, als es im Umland finster wurde und nur ein paar Sterne am Himmel noch ein wenig Licht spendeten.<em>

Sie drehte den Kopf in Richtung eines anderen Berges.  
>Dort, am Hang des Fugotoyama, nahm sie die winzigen Lichter der Bereitschaftsleuchten wahr.<br>Einen Herzschlag später zoomte der Berg in ihrer Wahrnehmung heran, sah sie EVANGELION-Einheit-01 in der Schützenstellung knien, vor sich den Prototypen des Positronengeschützes. Und sie sah Einheit-00, die gerade die mit einem Hitzeschild versehene Unterseite eines SpaceShuttles in Position brachte.

Wie konnte es sein, dass EVA-00 dort war und sie hier…

_Die Operation begann.  
>EVA-01 feuerte das Geschütz ab.<br>Doch der Engel hatte sie längst wahrgenommen, hatte nur darauf gelauert, dass sie sich als Bedrohung entpuppen würden, um gnadenlos zurückzuschlagen.  
>Der Schuss wurde abgelenkt.<br>Ein Donnerschlag hallte über das Land, brachte Fensterscheiben zum Zerklirren und schwächere Strukturen zum Zusammenbruch, ließ Einheit-00 wanken und schleuderte EVA-01 zurück._

Sie sah, wie EVA-01 langsam in die Stellung zurückkroch und die nötigen Handgriffe vornahm, um das Geschütz wieder bereit zu machen, sah, wie EVA-00 den Schild hochriss und sich dem Energiestrahl des Engels entgegenstemmte. Der Schild zerschmolz unter der Hitze, verformte sich erst langsam und zerfiel dann in glühende Bruchstücke.  
>Die beiden EVAs waren den auf sie einpeitschenden Gewalten aufgeliefert.<p>

Rei glaubte, ein lautstarkes Ticken zu hören, das Geräusch des Timers, bis das Geschütz wieder bereit war.  
>EVA-00 richtete sich auf, fing den Energiestrahl mit seinem Körper ab, um EVA-01 zu beschützen… um den Piloten zu beschützen.<br>Dann schallte ein lauter Schrei herüber.

„Ich werde dich... Ahhhh!"

_Rei erkannte ihre eigene Stimme.  
>EVA-00 stand noch immer mit ausgebreiteten Armen da, mitten in der Bahn des Energiestrahls. Aus der Mündung des Geschützes drang feuriges Glühen.<br>Alles stand still…_

„Du warst bereit, für ihn zu sterben." verkündete eine leise, monotone Stimme hinter ihr.

Rei drehte sich langsam um, sah sich selbst.  
>Die andere Rei trug eine PlugSuit, ein Arm war bandagiert und steckte in einer Schlinge, eine Bandage verdeckte das linke Auge. Auch der rechte Oberschenkel war verbunden. Das Gesicht war bar jeder Gefühle und der Blick ihrer roten Augen war gnadenlos bohrend.<p>

„Ja." bestätigte sie nur.

Ramiel und die EVAs verschwanden, lösten sich einfach auf.

Die Ortschaft Matsushiro schoss regelrecht in Reis Blickfeld. Und mit ihr der besessene EVA-03. Gerade lief EVA-00 in weitem Bogen um die übernommene Einheit herum, um den Status der Steuerkapsel zu überprüfen.  
>Sie sah, wie der zyklopenhafte EVANGELION verharrte, wusste, dass ihrem früheren Ich in diesem Moment klar wurde, dass Hikari sich immer noch im EntryPlug befinden musste, erinnerte sich daran, wie ihr klar wurde, dass sie nicht wie befohlen den EVAEngel ausschalten konnte, weil sie befürchtete, der Pilotin zu schaden.  
>Die Strafe für das Zögern folgte sofort, als der besessene EVA reagierte und auf Einheit-00 einzuschlagen begann.<p>

Wieder hallte ein Schmerzensschrei durch die Luft, dessen Quelle Rei nur allzu gut kannte.

„Du warst bereit, für andere zu sterben."  
>Dieses Mal kam die Stimme von der anderen Seite.<br>Dort stand eine weitere Rei, sie trug einen knielangen Rock und einen kurzärmeligen Pullover über der Bluse. Auf Reis fragenden Blick reagierte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja", bestätigte Rei wieder nur.

Wieder veränderte sich ihr Blickfeld, ihr war, als rase sie fort von Matsushiro und wieder auf die Stadt zu. Doch sie wurde nicht langsamer. Dafür brach der Boden auf und verschlang die Stadt, als sich ihr der Blick bis hinab in die Geofront auftat.

Dort wütete der letzte Engel, der Tokio-3 angegriffen hatte, jener Koloss in Schwarz, Grau und Rot, dessen papierdünne, aber dafür umso schärfere Tentakelarme gerade EVA-02 die Arme und den Kopf abgetrennt hatten. Aus ihrer Beobachterperspektive sah sie den einarmigen EVA-00 heranstürmen, in der Hand die N

_2__-Mine. Ihr wurde klar, dass allein ihr Wille und ihre Verzweiflung das AT-Feld _Zeruels_ überwanden und durchdrangen.  
>Doch auch dies genügte nicht, die Explosion hatte nicht die erhoffte Wirkung wie bei früheren Einsätzen gegen einen Engel. Dieser Gegner erwies sich als zäher, schüttelte die Wirkung regelrecht ab, während der EVA nun ohne Arme und mit verbannter Oberfläche dastand. Die Peitschenarme zuckten heran und zerfetzten den EVANGELION.<em>

„Warum hast du das getan?"

Neben ihr war eine dritte Version ihrer selbst aufgetaucht. Doch diese Rei wirkte anders. Während die erste vielleicht eine Personifikation ihrer Vergangenheit war, ein Abbild ihres Wesens ehe sie ihren Shin-chan getroffen hatte, und die zweite eine Repräsentation ihres gegenwärtigen Zustandes, so wich die dritte völlig davon ab. Sie wirkte erwachsen, war vielleicht zwei, drei Zentimeter größer als Rei und trug eine beige NERV-Uniform. Auf den Schulterklappen glänzten die Abzeichen eines Colonels und auf der linken Brustseite der Uniformjacke stand der Schriftzug R. Ikari.

„Shin-chan brauchte Zeit."

„Du bist dir ganz sicher, dass er kommen wird?"

„Ja."

„Und wenn er nicht rechtzeitig kommt, um dich zu retten? Wenn der Engel sein Werk vollendet, ehe EVA-01 herbeieilen kann?"

„Ich bin ersetzbar. Er nicht. Er muss leben."

„Du bist immer noch bereit, für ihn zu sterben."  
>Keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.<p>

„Ja."  
>Dennoch antwortete sie.<p>

„Das genügt nicht."

„Nicht…" wiederholte sie.  
>Sie blickte wieder von ihrem Aussichtpunkt auf der Spitze der NERV-Pyramide nach unten.<p>

„Bist du auch bereit, für ihn zu leben?"

Ihr Blick bohrte sich in den der älter wirkenden, während die beiden anderen Personifikationen sich in Nebel auflösten.

„Shinji…"  
>Vor ihrem geistigen Auge zogen Bilder Revue und in ihren Ohren hallten Worte wieder.<p>

Shinjis verschwommenes Gesicht an jenem Tag seiner Ankunft, als er sie instinktiv beschützen wollte. Der Blick, mit dem er sich verabschiedete, als es so aussah, als verlasse er NERV und Tokio-3. Sein trauriger Blick auf dem Fugotoyama, die Freudentränen, die er vergoss, als er erkannte, dass sie überlebt hatte. Der friedliche Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, während er in ihren Armen schlief…  
><em>Wunderschön… nicht für mich… so traurig… bist stark… ich liebe dich<em>… hallten seine Worte in ihren Ohren wieder.  
><em>Sie sah hinab zu den langsam in Zeitlupe zu Boden stürzenden Resten von Einheit-00.<br>_Sie befand sich immer noch im EntryPlug…  
>Schmerzen durchzuckten ihren Körper. Ihre Beine knickten ein und sie presste sich die plötzlich gefühllosen Hände gegen den Leib, als versuchte sie, ihre Eingeweide an Ort zu halten.<br>_Der Wind wurde stärker, wuchs zu einem wahren Orkan heran.  
><em>Sie musste nur loslassen und sich fortwehen lassen. Dann würde alles zurückbleiben, würde sie keine Schmerzen mehr verspüren, kein Leid, keine Einsamkeit. Würde sie nie mehr vor Gewissenkonflikten stehen und sich mit Gefühlen und Entscheidungen belasten müssen. Sie musste nur loslassen… und sterben…  
><em>Das Rauschen des Windes schwoll zu einem Sirenenruf an, einem Lockruf, dem sie nur Folge leisten musste…<br>_Sie musste nur loslassen und diese schmerzerfüllte Existenz zurücklassen, musste nur weglaufen… doch sie konnte es nicht…

_„Ja", flüsterte sie, „Ja, ich will für ihn leben…"_

„Wahrheit."

*** NGE ***

Im finsteren EntryPlug von EVA-00 hing Rei in den Haltegurten. Blut sickerte ihr aus der Nase und dem Mundwinkel. Ihre Augenlider erbebten, bis sie sich unter unsagbaren Anstrengungen zu schmalen Schlitzen öffnen ließen.  
>Und während draußen die Erde beim Kampf der Giganten erbebte, flüsterte das Mädchen mit den roten Augen kaum hörbar:<br>„Ich will für ihn leben…" 

**Kapitel 39 - 21 Tage - Die Wissenschaftler**

_Tag 0_

Im Laufe der Nacht war EVA-01 zurück in die Geofront gebracht worden. Entgegen der insgeheimen Erwartungen Misatos und Ritsukos war er nicht plötzlich wieder erwacht. Jetzt hing er wie leblos in den Stahlhalterungen seines Käfigs. Nur die Klammern der Fesseln hielten ihn aufrecht.

Aus dem provisorisch aufgeräumten Kontrollraum kommandierte Akagi die Techniker und Ingenieure, ließ Stück für Stück die Teile der Panzerung von EVA-01 entfernen. Unter dem Helm kam ein kahler Schädel zum Vorschein, über den sich eine vielfach aufgeplatzte fleckige Hautschicht straff spannte. Der Schädel erinnerte durch die wulstigen Augenbrauen und die sonstigen auffälligen Gesichtszüge tatsächlich an einen Urmenschen.

Misato äußerte ihre entsprechenden Gedanken.

„Du hast Recht. Wir haben im endgültigen Design absichtlich auf dieses Aussehen zurückgegriffen. Unsere Vorfahren verfügten zwar nicht über die Gehirnkapazität, die wir besitzen, aber EVA-01 sollte ja auch nicht denken, sondern kämpfen. Sein Vorbild war der CroMagnon-Mensch, Platz genug für die Computeranlage und das andere Zeug war da allemal." rasselte Ritsuko Fakten hinunter.

„Und was ist nun mit Shinji-kun?"

„Der EntryPlug widersetzt sich dem Evakuierungsbefehl, wir haben auch keine Verbindung mit den Systemen des EVAs, alles was wir wissen, ist dass die Lebenserhaltung des Plugs auf Hochtouren läuft und die Synchronverbindung immer noch mit unveränderter Stärke steht. Sobald die Rückenpanzerung entfernt ist, werde ich versuchen, eine Sonde in den Plug einzuführen, vielleicht müssen wir ihn auch freischneiden, fragt sich nur, ob das dem EVA gefallen wird."

„Du musst Shinji-kun da raus holen, Ritsuko! Du hast dieses Ding doch gebaut, wenn du es nicht schaffst, wer dann?"

„Jemand sollte immer hier sein und Einheit-01 im Auge behalten, ich traue dem Frieden nicht, er ist im Augenblick zwar inaktiv, aber die MAGI messen in seinem Inneren eine starke Energiequelle an."

„Das S2-Organ?"

„Ja, wie ich es sehe, hat er es vollständig assimiliert, wie er es mit dem Arm gemacht hat. Das übersteigt die Fähigkeiten, die ich ihm gegeben habe, bei weitem. Mit genug Zeit, Energiezufuhr und einem stimulierenden LCL-Bad wäre er imstande gewesen, den Arm zu regenerieren, aber das hätte im besten Fall wenigstens zwei Wochen gedauert und optimale Umstände gebraucht. Aber das Zellgewebe des Engels einfach dem seinen anzupassen... Mit dem S2-Organ ist er von externer Energiezufuhr unabhängig. Meinen Theorien nach funktioniert es wie ein verbessertes Perpetuum Mobile - es treibt sich selbst an und erzeugt dabei noch überschüssige Energie. Das oder es bezieht seine Energie aus einer anderen Dimension oder Bereichen, die wir nicht anmessen können."

„Ahm, Ritsuko, wie können wir den EVA dann noch kontrollieren? Stecker ziehen und warten, bis er umfällt, läuft jetzt nicht mehr..."

„Korrekt. Aber ich denke, er ist immer noch auf einen Piloten angewiesen. Ohne die Synchron-Verbindung fehlt ihm ein steuernder Geist. Es ist also immanent wichtig, Shinji aus dem Plug zu befreien."

„Das sage ich doch schon die ganze Zeit."

Ritsukos Handy piepte.

„Ja? - Ja, danke."

Sie legte wieder auf.

„Wer war das?"

„Die Krankenstation. Ich wollte informiert werden, wenn Rei wieder zu sich kommt."

„Oh, Gott, die beiden anderen hatte ich ganz vergessen... Soll ich gehen?"

„Nein, lass mich das machen."

„Willst du wirklich? Ich meine, wir wissen nicht, was mit Shinji ist... vielleicht..."

„Ich bringe es Rei schonend bei, versprochen. Aber vorher will ich mir ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse ansehen."

„Gut, ich halte hier die Stellung."

Ritsuko verließ den Hangarbereich.

Die Korridore waren mittlerweile größtenteils wieder passierbar, an einigen Ecken häuften sich noch Schuttberge auf, aber eine einzelne Person konnte problemlos daran vorbeischlüpfen. In der Nähe der Kommandozentrale sah es schon schlimmer aus, dort stand ein Teil der Struktur vor dem Einsturz. Glücklicherweise war der Großteil der Anlage noch rechtzeitig geräumt worden, allerdings gab es eine Handvoll Verluste. Ganz oben auf der Liste der Vermissten stand der Stellvertretende Kommandant, Kozo Fuyutsuki.

Doktor Akagi war nicht die einzige Person, die hoffte, dass der Professor lebend und möglichst unverletzt aus den Trümmern geborgen wurde, war er doch der einzige Mensch, welcher den Kommandanten etwas ausbremsen konnte.

*** NGE ***

Die Krankenstation war unmittelbar nach dem Angriff mit Verletzten fast übergequollen, doch inzwischen hatte sich die Lage beruhigt, leichte Verletzungen waren ambulant behandelt worden, ein paar Patienten in das Städtische Krankenhaus verlegt worden. In der Stadt selbst hatte es nur Sachschäden gegeben, der Engel war viel zu zielstrebig vorgegangen, als dass Unbeteiligte zu Schaden gekommen wären.

Akagi humpelte ins Ärztezimmer, begrüßte die ihr eigentlich unterstellten Mediziner knapp und verlangte die Krankenblätter der Piloten. Dann ging sie selbige besuchen.

Asuka lief ihr bereits auf dem Flur über den Weg, barfuß und nur mit einem Krankenhausnachthemd bekleidet. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch dunkelblau angeschwollen - die Folge ihrer Kollision mit der Wand -, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, die Hände in die Hüften zu stemmen und Akagi wütend anzusehen.

„Endlich kommt jemand, der etwas zu sagen hat!"

Akagi hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ja?"

„Ich will wissen, was mit meinem EVA ist. Und ich will meine Sachen und sofort entlassen werden. Und wehe, Sie versuchen mir auch ein Beruhigungsmittel zu spritzen, wie es die Schwester getan hat, noch mal lasse ich das nicht mit mir machen!"

„Dein EVA ist schwer beschädigt. Aber wir haben ausreichend Ersatzteile, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen."

„Gut, aber pronto, klar? Ich erwarte, dass EVA-02 vorrangig behandelt wird!"

Ritsuko schnaubte. Auf ihrer Stirn schwoll eine Zornesader an.

„Ich will, ich verlange, ich erwarte... ist das alles, was du kannst? Du bist nicht die einzige Pilotin im Team. Alle EVAs haben Schäden genommen, wir hatten vielleicht sogar Verluste unter den Piloten!"

„Ach, ist First abgekratzt?"

Ritsuko warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, ging dann an ihr vorbei.

„He, lassen Sie mich nicht einfach hier stehen! Ich will wissen, was passiert ist, die Schwestern wissen ja von nichts! Sie können mich nicht ignorieren! NERV braucht mich, ihr habt keine andere Pilotin!"

Ritsuko ließ sie zetern, drehte sich nicht um.

Das medizinische Personal hatte ihre Anweisung befolgt und die Pilotinnen getrennt voneinander untergebracht... gut... sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, wenn sie sich wieder an die Kehle sprangen...

Kurz verharrte sie vor dem Zimmer, in dem Kaworu Nagisa untergebracht worden war, blickte durch die Beobachtungsscheibe.

Der Junge schlief immer noch. Und immer noch fehlte eine Erklärung für seinen Zustand, ebenso wie beim Fourth Child, nur starrte er nicht unbeteiligt in die Welt...

Das nächste Zimmer...

Ritsuko streckte die Hand nach der Klinke aus, um einzutreten, zögerte dann aber und klopfte.

„Ja?" kam von drinnen eine schwache Stimme.

Die Tür wurde von innen von einer Krankenschwester geöffnet.

Ritsuko trat ein.

„Lassen Sie uns allein." wies sie die Schwester an, trat dann an das Bett, in dem Rei lag. Ein dünnes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, zu mehr war sie angesichts des Zustandes, in welchem das Mädchen sich befand, nicht fähig.

„Hallo."

„Doktor Akagi."

„Wie fühlst du dich, Rei?"

„Ich spüre meine Beine nicht mehr."

Rei blickte Akagi hilfesuchend mit ihren scharlachroten Augen an.

„Ich kann sie nicht bewegen. Es ist, als wären sie gar nicht mehr da, dabei kann ich sie doch noch sehen..."

Sie schlug die Decke zurück, stemmte sich mit den Armen in eine sitzende Position. Rei trug ein knielanges Krankenhausnachthemd, sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

„Ich fühle überhaupt nichts!"

Ritsuko nickte.

„Ich habe den medizinischen Bericht bereits gelesen. Der Engel hat deinen EVA zerfetzt, während ihr noch synchron gewesen seid. Der Schock hat dein Nervensystem beschädigt, aber das heilt wieder. Bei deinen Regenerationskräften wirst du schon bald wieder gehen können."

Sie korrigierte die Einstellung des Kopfteiles des Bettes, so dass Rei sich zurücklehnen konnte.

„Dein Körper ist derzeit nur der Ansicht, dass deine Beine im Augenblick nicht... gegenwärtig sind, dein Verstand sagt dir etwas anderes. Es ist doch häufig so, dass Instinkt und logisches Denken zu gegenteiligen Auffassungen kommen."

„Ja... Ich werde also wieder gehen können. Gut. Ich wusste nicht, wie bedeutend derartiges ist - bis heute. Ich möchte niemanden zur Last fallen... auch nicht Shinji-kun. Wo ist er?"

„Ahm, Rei... es gibt schlechte Neuigkeiten..." setzte Ritsuko an.

Tiefer Schrecken breitete sich auf Reis Zügen aus.

Shin-chan war verletzt... nach dem Tonfall und den Worten Doktor Akagis wahrscheinlich schwer... er verfügte nur über gewöhnliche menschliche Selbstheilungskräfte...

„Was ist mit ihm? Bitte, sagen Sie es mir!"

„Wir wissen es nicht. Rei... du musst stark sein..."

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Während des Kampfes sind verschiedene Sicherheitssperren ausgefallen. Zwischen Shinji und Einheit-01 ist eine sehr starke Verbindung entstanden..."

„Eine sehr starke Verbindung?"

„Ja, sie besteht immer noch. Das Synchratio liegt jenseits der 400er-Grenze."

„Nein..." flüsterte Rei. „Das kann niemand überleben... die ersten Tests..."

„Ich weiß. Aber wir erhalten immer noch Signale aus dem Plug, welche den Erfahrungswerten widersprechen. Noch besteht Hoffnung."

„Ich muss zu ihm. Ich muss ihn sehen."

„Du bist noch zu angeschlagen, ruh dich noch ein wenig aus."

„Doktor Akagi, ich muss sehen, was passiert ist... mein Shinji..."

Reis Augen schimmerten feucht.

Ritsuko schluckte.

Das Begehren des Mädchens widersprach jeder medizinischen Vorsicht.

„Wenn du etwas stärker bist... du musst etwas essen und schlafen und..."

„Doktor Akagi... bitte... Ich weiß, Sie mögen mich nicht, vielleicht hassen Sie mich sogar, aber ich bitte Sie..."

Ritsuko spürte, wie ihre Hände zu zittern begannen.

_Sie wusste es... sie hatte es die ganze Zeit über gewusst, hatte ihre finsteren Blicke richtig zu deuten verstanden... was hatte sie diesem Kind nur angetan..._

Akagi ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken, strich Rei zögerlich über den Kopf. Im ersten Moment zuckte das blauhaarige Mädchen zurück, saß dann aber still, blickte sie nur flehend an.

„Rei, ich hasse dich nicht... vielleicht habe ich dich einmal gehasst, bevor ich Gendo... Kommandant Ikari durchschaut habe... weil ich Angst hatte, du könntest ihn mir wegnehmen..."

„Wegnehmen? Den Kommandanten?"

„Ja. Er und ich, wir haben... oder hatten, bin mir da nicht ganz sicher, ein Verhältnis... du weißt schon..."

„Sie und... der Kommandant?" flüsterte Rei.

Ihr Bild von Gendo Ikari brach vollends zusammen. Der Kommandant, den sie früher immer für über die Gelüste des Fleisches erhaben gehalten hatte, war also wirklich nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch...

„Ich und er, ja. Am Anfang, vor langer Zeit, da war er noch zärtlich, hat mich umworben... doch als er hatte, was er wollte, kam sein wahres Gesicht zum Vorschein. Er hat mich nie so angesehen, wie Shinji dich ansieht - und er hat mir nie gesagt, dass er mich liebt, nicht einmal mit Blicken; er kennt nur Begehren und Verlangen, stellt Besitzansprüche über andere Menschen... nein, ich hasse dich nicht, im Gegenteil, ich bin stolz darauf, was aus dir geworden ist."

„Was bin ich in Ihren Augen?"

„Ein Mensch, Rei, ganz einfach ein Mensch. Mit menschlichen Gefühlen und menschlichen Schwächen, ich schätze, andernfalls hättest du niemals Shinjis Rei-chan werden können."

„Shinji-kun... Doktor Akagi, können Sie mich nicht doch zu ihm bringen?"

Die Wissenschaftlerin seufzte.

Ihr weiblicher Mutterinstinkt schien ihr zuzurufen, die Bitte abzulehnen, schließlich hatte Rei in den letzten Stunden viel durchgemacht und brauchte dringend Ruhe. Doch als Frau verstand sie nur zu gut, was in Rei vorging.

„Gut. Warte noch einen Moment, ich organisiere einen Rollstuhl."

„Danke, Doktor..."

„Ritsuko genügt, in Ordnung?"

„Ahm... Ritsuko-san..."

„Ja. ´Bin gleich zurück."

*** NGE ***

Akagi kehrte mit dem versprochenen Rollstuhl zurück, schob ihn neben das Bett des Mädchens. Kurz überlegte sie die Krankenschwester zu rufen, entschied sich aber dagegen, die Frau würde nur ihr Urteil in Frage stellen. Stattdessen half sie Rei, die Beine über die Bettkante zu schwingen.

„So, Rei, jetzt kommt der etwas schwierige Teil - leg die Arme um meinen Hals, ich hebe dich in den Stuhl hinüber."

„Ja, Dok... Ritsuko-san."

Ritsuko verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf den gesunden Fuß, die ganzen letzten Strapazen hatten ihrem während des Desasters mit EVA-03 angeschlagenen Knöchel überhaupt nicht zum Vorteil gereicht, wahrscheinlich würde sie die nächsten Tage wieder mit dem Stützverband herumlaufen müssen.

„Auf drei. Eins... zwei... drei..."

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, zog Rei in die Höhe und in den Stuhl, wunderte sich, wie leicht sie war.

„Das wäre geschafft."

„Danke."

„So, und jetzt statten wir EVA-01 einen Besuch ab..."

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko schob den Rollstuhl durch die Flure der Krankenstation.

Für Rei war es nichts Neues in einem Rollstuhl zu sitzen, nach dem Amoklauf von EVA-00 während des allerersten Aktivierungstests hatte sie wegen ihrer inneren Verletzungen auch eine Zeitlang nicht laufen dürfen.

Natürlich stand Asuka immer noch auf dem Flur und suchte wütend nach jemandem, den sie anbrüllen konnte.

„Was, Wondergirl in einem Rollstuhl? Hat der Engel dir das Kreuz gebrochen?"

„Nein, Soryu", antwortete Rei mit hörbarer Kälte.

„Pfff. Natürlich, du kriegst wieder die Sonderbehandlung."

„Im Gegensatz zu dir kennt sie das Wörtchen ´_bitte_´, Asuka", schnappte Akagi.

Der Rothaarigen fehlten die Worte.

*** NGE ***

_Tag 1_

Misato blickte schräg zu dem Laufsteg hinauf, auf dem Rei, eine Decke über den Knien, in ihrem Rollstuhl saß, und mit EVA-01 stumme Zwiesprache zu halten schien.

„Mich nimmt das ja schon ganz schön mit, wie mag es dann erst bei ihr sein", murmelte sie.

„Ja... Misato, behalte sie im Auge, ich gehe jetzt und mache mit Maya eine Bestandsaufnahme, wir haben die Auflistung der Schäden an den anderen EVAs endlich abgeschlossen."

„Du hattest doch etwas von zwei Wochen gesagt..."

„Das war die erste vorsichtige Schätzung, einige Beschädigungen sind so stark, dass ich vielleicht improvisieren muss. Kommandant Ikari will bis heute Mittag meinen Bericht."

Misato nickte.

*** NGE ***

Rei starrte EVA-01 an, doch in den Augen des Giganten zeigte sich keine Reaktion, kein Funkeln, kein kurzes Aufglühen.

Äußerlich war sie völlig ruhig, doch innerlich brüllte sie auf den EVA ein, ihren Shin-chan freizugeben...

*** NGE ***

Maya und Ritsuko marschierten durch eine benachbarte Halle, eine der EVA-Einheiten nach der anderen in Augenschein nehmend.

EVA-00 und -02 lagen in langen Becken, welche mit LCL gefüllt waren. Die schwere Verletzung, welche EVA-00 im Bauchbereich davongetragen hatte, hatte bereits begonnen, zuzuwuchern und sich zu schließen.

„Einheiten-00 und -02 sind schwer beschädigt, die können wir nicht einfach wieder zusammenflicken." Mayas Augen waren auf ihren Laptop gerichtet.

„Es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis alles wieder im vorherigen Zustand ist. Vor allem mit EVA-02 wird es Schwierigkeiten geben - der Ersatzkopf passt irgendwie nicht zu den Anschlüssen. Wir werden wohl den alten nehmen müssen, hoffentlich hat die Elektronik nicht zu viel abbekommen."

„Glücklicherweise können die MAGI wieder in Betrieb genommen werden, morgen können wir die Arbeit wieder aufnehmen." beeilte Maya sich, von dem Thema abzulenken. Immer wenn Sempai Akagi über EVAs und Ersatzteile sprach, fühlte sie sich wie die Assistentin von Doktor Frankenstein – derartiges hatte sie wirklich nicht erwartet, als sie die Versetzung zum wissenschaftlichen Stab von NERV beantragt hatte, um unter der Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet künstlicher Intelligenz – Doktor Ritsuko Akagi – lernen zu können.

„Der Kontrollraum des Hangars ist ziemlich beschädigt, ebenso die Zentrale, wir müssen in den Reserve-Kontrollraum ausweichen, bis wieder alles freigeben ist."

„Ohne die MAGI?"

„Vorerst, bis die provisorischen Datenleitungen stehen. Wir fangen morgen an. Heute versuche ich erst einmal, mit herkömmlichen Mitteln an weitere Information aus dem EntryPlug von EVA-01 zu kommen."

*** NGE ***

Misato stand vor Einheit-01. EVA-01 befand sich in einem Käfig, die Gliedmaßen waren mit zusätzlichen Stahlbändern an die Käfigwände gefesselt

„EVA-01 wurde gefesselt… wie ist sein Status?"

„Weder Hitze, Elektronen, noch elektromagnetische Wellen oder andere Energieausstrahlungen konnten festgestellt werden, das S2-Organ ist völlig inaktiv." las Ritsuko die Ergebnisse der Messungen von ihrem eigenen Laptop ab.

Die beiden Frauen und Maya standen neben Reis Rollstuhl auf dem Laufsteg.

„Dennoch hat sich Einheit-01 dreimal bewegt."

Maya sah auf.

„Trotzdem ist es hoffnungslos, das Auswurfsignal für den EntryPlug wurde nicht akzeptiert."

„Was ist mit dem Backup und dem Dummy-System?"

„Werden ebenfalls abgelehnt, Colonel, sogar die Direktverbindungen sind unterbrochen."

„Er ist noch da drin, ich fühle ihn", sagte Rei leise.

Ritsuko und Misato tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus.

„Die ständige Synchronverbindung zwischen den beiden?"

„Genau, Misato, genau! Rei, versuch dich zu konzentrieren, vielleicht kannst du ihn erreichen..."

„Nein, Ritsuko-san, das habe ich bereits versucht. Ich spüre Shinji-kuns Gegenwart, aber nicht mehr, es ist, als befände er sich hinter einer dicken Mauer."

„Gut, aber versuch es weiter."

Rei nickte.

„Du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit hier bleiben, du brauchst immer noch Ruhe, damit dein Körper sich erholen kann."

„Ich benötige keinen Schlaf."

„Aber du tust Shinji damit keinen Gefallen. EVA-01 läuft nicht weg..."

„Hoffentlich", warf Misato düster ein.

Maya zuckte heftig zusammen.

„Danke, Misato, für deine Unterstützung", brummte Ritsuko. „Rei, du brauchst nicht zurück auf die Krankenstation, du kannst, solange du auf den Rollstuhl angewiesen bist, in meiner Unterkunft hier im Hauptquartier wohnen. Ich habe ein paar Räume gleich den Gang ´runter, schaffe es ohnehin nie, sie zu benutzen."

„Weil du immer auf deinem Schreibtisch schläfst, Ritsuko."

„Immer noch besser als auf dem Küchentisch. - Rei, wir gehen jetzt in den Kontrollraum und sehen uns an, ob die Ergebnisse der Sonde etwas Aufklärung bringen können."

„Ja."

Die drei Frauen stiegen die Treppe zum Kontrollraum des Testcenters hinauf.

Der Ersatzkontrollraum war kleiner als die während des Kampfes zerstörte Einrichtung, teilweise lag Staub auf den Terminals und einige der Monitore waren noch mit einer schützenden Lage durchsichtiger Klebefolie bedeckt.

Makoto Hyuga hielt sich bereits oben auf und überwachte die Tätigkeiten der anwesenden Wissenschaftler.

„Wir konnten über die Sonde die Videoverbindung wieder herstellen, ich übertrage das Bild auf den Hauptmonitor."

Der EntryPlug war leer, sah man von der LCL-Flüssigkeit ab. Von Shinji Ikari war nichts zu sehen. Allerdings schwammen seine Sachen in der Flüssigkeit - Hemd, Hose, Socken, Schuhe, Unterwäsche...

„Was..." flüsterte Misato.

„Das also ist die Wahrheit hinter einer Synchronisationsrate von 400%."

Akagis Stimme klang bitter.

„Das glaube ich nicht, was ist mit Shinji-kun?"

„EVA-01 hat ihn absorbiert."

„Wie meinst du das, Ritsuko?"

„Der EVA hat Shinji-kuns genetisches Material ebenso assimiliert, wie er den Arm des Engels assimiliert hat."

„Was ist EVA?"

„Ein menschenähnliches Wesen, erschaffen von Menschenhand."

„Erschaffen von Menschen? Es hieß doch, EVA wäre nach dem Vorbild des Engels erschaffen worden, der in der Antarktis gefunden worden war... auch wenn du und ein paar andere ein paar Modifikationen am Design vorgenommen habt..."

„Das ist keine einfache Kopie, ein menschlicher Wille steuert EVA."

„Heißt das, Shinji-kuns Zustand war gewollt?"

„Vielleicht von EVA, ja."

„Verdammt, Ritsuko, tu etwas, du hast dieses... Ding geschaffen, oder? Du kennst es doch besser als jeder andere!"

Akagi nickte.

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann."

Sie blickte aus dem Beobachtungsfenster zu Rei hinüber.

„Ich verspreche es."

*** NGE ***

_Tag 2_

Im Hangar hatte sich nichts verändert.

Rei saß wieder auf dem Laufsteg und versuchte, EVA-01 mit ihrem starren Blick dazu zu zwingen, ihren Geliebten freizugeben.

Der EVA rührte sich nicht, sah man von Muskelzuckungen ab, die im Schnitt alle zwei Stunden auftraten. Inzwischen war die Panzerung komplett entfernt worden. Die Haut des EVAs hatte größtenteils die Farbe einer Wasserleiche, sah man von dem „frischen" Arm ab aus der assimilierten Zellstruktur des Engels. Der Koloss besaß kein Geschlecht, etwas das nicht nur Misato mit seltsamer Erleichterung festgestellt hatte - immerhin wäre es doch möglich gewesen, dass die EVAs andernfalls sich vielleicht sogar hätten fortpflanzen können...

*** NGE ***

_Tag 3_

„Ich habe sie!" erklärte Ritsuko triumphierend und warf einen Schnellhefter auf den Tisch.

„Shinji-Bergungsprojekt?" las Misato die Worte auf dem Deckblatt.

„Ja", antwortete Ritsuko. „Shinji existiert noch, irgendwo da drinnen, ihn zu verlieren, ist nicht akzeptabel. Ich habe die Erlaubnis, alles zu versuchen, um ihn da rauszuholen."

„Ich weiß nicht - was NERV will, ist doch nicht ein lebendiger Shinji, sondern Einheit-01 als Werkzeug."

„Ich habe nur die Worte von Kommandant Ikari wiederholt."

„Wirklich?"

„Naja, nicht ganz. Du hast eigentlich schon recht - aber ich habe freie Hand, alles zu tun, um den Plug zu entfernen und die Synchronverbindung zu unterbrechen."

„Unserer Theorie nach befindet sich Shinji-kun immer noch im EntryPlug in entstofflichter Form, weil er seine Körperlichkeit verloren hat." erklärte Maya.

„Du meinst, Shinji-kun hat sich in etwas verwandelt, was wir visuell nicht identifizieren können… was wir nicht sehen können?"

„Ja. Das LCL im EntryPlug entspricht momentan in seiner Zusammensetzung der sogenannten Ursuppe aus den Anfängen des Lebens auf der Erde."

„Na, lecker."

Ritsuko schaltete sich ein.

„Alle Stoffe, aus denen ein menschlicher - also auch Shinjis - Körper besteht, befinden sich im EntryPlug. Ebenso seine Seele. Bergung bedeutet, seinen Körper zu rekonstruieren und seine Seele darin zu fixieren."

„Ist das möglich?" fragte Misato mit blassem Gesicht.

„Mit Hilfe der MAGI."

„Aber das nur die Theorie... seine Seele zu fixieren, das klingt sogar für deine Verhältnisse recht esoterisch."

„Solange die Synchronverbindung zwischen Shinjis Bewusstsein und dem EVA noch besteht, wissen wir, dass es ihn noch gibt - und ich habe bereits gesagt, ich hole ihn da raus!"

*** NGE ***

_Tag 5_

„Hat irgendjemand eigentlich Kaji seit dem Angriff des Engels gesehen?" fragte Misato plötzlich.

Ritsuko sah sie überrascht an.

„Nein... seltsam..."

„Unter gewöhnlichen Umständen wäre er doch längst hier vorbeigekommen... schon vor Tagen..."

„Wo war er, als der Engel in die Geofront eindrang?"

„Keine Ahnung. Soweit ich weiß, wollte er Shinji etwas zeigen, aber... ihm wird doch nichts zugestoßen sein..."

„Kaji? Unwahrscheinlich. Unkraut vergeht nicht."

„Und den Sub-Kommandanten hat man bisher auch nicht gefunden."

„Bis alle beschädigten Sektionen wieder vom Schutt geräumt und sicher begehbar sind, können durchaus noch ein, zwei Wochen vergehen."

*** NGE ***

_Tag 9_

„Würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun, Misato-san?"

Misato blickte schräg nach unten in das Gesicht des Mädchens mit den scharlachroten Augen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Rei?"

„Würden Sie mir morgen, wenn Sie ins Hauptquartier kommen, meine Geige mitbringen? Sie befindet sich neben dem Schreibtisch, in der Nische zwischen Tisch und Nachtschrank."

„Ja, gern..."

„Ich wollte Shinji-kun immer etwas darauf vorspielen... so wie er einmal für mich auf seinem Cello gespielt hat."

„Verstehe..."

„Misato-san, ist es egoistisch von mir zu wünschen, Shinji-kun wieder in den Armen halten zu können? Und… ihn nie wieder gehen zu lassen? Ist es falsch, geliebt werden zu wollen?"

„Nein, Rei. Das ist es nicht… Die meisten von uns Menschen suchen nach jemandem…"  
>Misato lächelte traurig.<br>„Und manchmal finden wir diesen Menschen und verlieren ihn wieder…"

Rei blickte zum Gesicht des EVA hinüber.  
>„Shin-chan… ich darf ihn nicht verlieren. Es gibt noch so viel, was ich noch…"<p>

„Ritsuko gibt sich alle Mühe. Wir müssen an sie glauben, dass sie es schafft."

*** NGE ***

_Tag 10_

Dankbar nahm Rei den Geigenkasten entgegen, öffnete ihn auf den Knien, nahm Geige und Bogen heraus.

„Würden Sie..."

„Klar."

Misato nahm ihr den Kasten ab und stellte ihn neben den Rollstuhl auf den Steg.

Rei setzte die Geige an die Schulter, rutschte etwas im Stuhl zurecht, summte eine Melodie mit geschlossenen Augen. Seit dem Vortrag spürte sie langsam das Gefühl in ihre Beine zurückkehren, ganz wie Doktor Akagi vorhergesagt hatte.

Misato sagte kein Wort. Sie sah, dass Ritsuko zu ihnen hinüberblickte.

Rei begann zu spielen, bewegte dazu lautlos die Lippen.

„_Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars _

_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars _

_In other words, hold my hand _

_In other words, darling, kiss me _

_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forevermore _

_You are all I long for, all I worship and adore _

_In other words, please be true _

_In other words, I love you..."_

Der EVA zeigte keine Regung...

*** NGE ***

_Tag 13_

„Innentemperatur des EntryPlugs konstant bei 36° Celsius. Elektromagnetischer Strahlungspuls normal. Wellenmuster B. Alle Geräte arbeiten normal."

Maya stand neben Ritsuko, die die Aufzeichnungen zum wiederholten Mal las.

„Sempai, nur Sie konnten einen Plan aufstellen, das Projekt innerhalb eines Monats zu verwirklichen."

„Maya, behalte es bitte für dich, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das klappt. Es gibt einfach zu viele Unbekannte in der Gleichung. Mit einer Probe von Shinjis DNA könnte ich vielleicht einen Klon von ihm erschaffen. Und vielleicht könnte ich sogar seine Seele in diesem neuen Körper verankern, aber hier geht es nicht darum, etwas Neues zu schaffen, sondern das alte wiederherzustellen."

„Sie zweifeln an Ihren eigenen Theorien? Aber die MAGI haben sie bestätigt..."

„MELCHIOR nicht. Und MELCHIOR ist der Wissenschaftler von den dreien."

„Konkurrenzneid, Sempai."

Wider Willen musste Ritsuko lachen.

„Maya, du machst mir Ehre. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass jemand an einen glaubt."

„Ich bin nicht die einzige."

Akagi folgte Mayas Blick.

„Ja... Rei..."

*** NGE ***

_Tag 17_

„Ritsuko wird es gelingen, ihn da raus zu holen", sagte Misato zu Rei, die auf Krücken am Geländer des Steges lehnte.

„Wenn es Ritsuko-san nicht gelingt, dann niemandem... Misato-san, ohne Shin-chan kann ich nicht mehr leben."

Misato legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schultern, am Vortag war der Gips entfernt worden.

„Es wird gutgehen, es muss einfach."

*** NGE ***

_Tag 20_

Rei stand vor dem bis zur Brust im LCL-Becken versenkten EVANGELION-01. Der EntryPlug war über zahlreiche Kabel mit den Messgeräten im Testcenter verbunden.

„Komm zu uns... zu mir... zurück. Bitte, Shin-chan..." flüsterte sie.

Vor einer Woche war das Gefühl langsam in ihre Beine zurückgekehrt, jeden Tag hatte sie etwas mehr Kontrolle zurückgewonnen, hatte zuerst die Hüften, dann die Knie, schließlich die Knöchel und endlich auch die Zehen bewegen können.

In der Zeit war sie täglich auf Krücken in den Hangar gekommen, hatte auf dem Laufsteg gestanden, solange ihre Beine sie getragen hatten, dann hatte sie sich auf den Metallsteg gesetzt und weiter gewartet, dass der EVA, dass Shin-chan, ihr ein Zeichen gab. Einmal war sie im Hangar eingeschlafen und in Ritsuko-sans Quartier wieder aufgewacht, irgendjemand hatte sie dorthin gebracht.

Und einmal hatte sie den Kommandanten im Hangar gesehen, der sich unwirsch bei Ritsuko-san nach deren Fortschritten erkundigt hatte. Beim Anblick des Kommandanten war es ihr kalt den Rücken hinabgelaufen. Etwas war anders an ihm, völlig anders. Zugleich hatte EVA-01 wieder gezuckt, allerdings stärker als die vorherigen Male...

„Gib ihn frei, Einheit-01, gib meinen Shinji frei... Shin-chan, lass mich nicht im Stich, komm zurück... _Sukido_..."

_Ich liebe dich..._

*** NGE ***

_Tag 21 _

„Nadeln eingeführt, Verbindungen hergestellt. Elektromagnetisches Wellenmuster bei 0, -3 fixiert."

„Ego-Grenzpuls verbunden." meldete Maya.

„Verstanden, Bergung beginnen!" schnarrte Ritsuko.

Sie stand in der Mitte des Raumes, den Blick auf den EVA auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe gerichtet.

Neben ihr stand Rei, die sie aus Sicherheitsgründen in den Kontrollraum beordert hatte.

„Signal-1 gesendet und empfangen. Signal-2 und -3 gesendet. Kein Widerstand von EVA-01 gegen die Signale."

Akagi nickte.

Die erste Phase war problemlos abgeschlossen... EVA-01 hatte die Matrizen für die Rekonstruktion von Shinjis Körper akzeptiert...

„Phase 2 beginnen."

Abseits der arbeitenden Wissenschaftler stand Misato Katsuragi und betete, dass Ritsukos Plan Erfolg haben würde.

„Wir haben sein Muster lokalisiert! Beginnen mit Separationsvorgang!"

„Langsam, Hyuga, ganz langsam!" flüsterte Ritsuko.

„Natürlich, Doktor."

„Ego-Grenze befindet sich in einer Schleife." rief Maya plötzlich.

„Versuche, alle Wellenmuster in Einklang zu bringen, Maya!"

„Fehlschlag, die Signale werden abgelenkt."

Rei starrte zu EVA-01 hinaus.

_Er gab ihren Shin-chan nicht frei!_

Misato trat rasch an Akagis Seite.

„Was heißt das?"

„Fehlschlag."

„Was?"

„Stör jetzt nicht. Maya, Ablenkung umgehen..."

Sie gab rasch einige Befehle in ihr Terminal ein.

„Kernpuls auf plus 3." vermeldete Makoto.

„Temperatur des LCL steigt. 36°, 38°, 41°, 58°, 76°, 97°, 106°..." rief Maya.

„Momentanen Zustand beibehalten." wies Ritsuko an, während sie weitere Befehle eingab. „Temperatur absenken! Externe Kühlung einleiten! Unter diesen Umständen können wir den Körper nicht im Plug rekonstruieren."

„Werte werden kritisch. Plus 0,5. 0,8. Ich kann den Anstieg nicht aufhalten."

„Was bedeutet das?" Akagi blickte durch das Fenster. „Willst du nicht zurückkommen, Shinji?"

„EVA widersetzt sich den Signalen! Im EntryPlug steigt der Druck, Shinjis Egoformation zerfällt!"

Rei stützte sich an dem Terminal ab, dessen Monitor immer noch die Bildübertragung aus dem Plug zeigte. Das LCL kochte...

Mit bebenden Fingern aktivierte sie die Sprechverbindung, flüsterte nur ein Wort: „Shinji..."

„Alle Vorgänge anhalten, Energieversorgung von EVA-01 unterbrechen."

„EntryPlug wurde ausgestoßen!"

Misato rannte zum Fenster, starrte auf den zischenden EntryPlug, der aus dem Nacken von EVA-01 herausragte.

Die Bildübertragung zeigte, dass der Plug immer noch leer war.

Misatos Knie wurden weich, ihr Magen begann zu rebellieren, während Tränen in ihr aufstiegen.

„Was ist eine Wissenschaft wert, die nicht einmal ein Menschenleben retten kann?" schrie sie.

Der Plug begann sich zu bewegen.

„EVA stößt den EntryPlug ab!" meldete Aoba.

Misato rannte zur Tür, die Treppe hinab, in den Hangar. Sie eilte die Leiter, die zum Laufsteg führte, hinauf, Rei dicht hinter sich.

Der EntryPlug löste sich aus der Halterung, schlug auf den Steg, brach auf.

Heiße LCL-Flüssigkeit ergoss sich auf den Boden.

Misato wurde langsamer, stolperte fast auf die größer werdende Pfütze zu.

„Nein..."

Sie sank in die Knie, berührte das LCL mit den Händen.

„Nein! Shinji..."

Die Flüssigkeit war in Bewegung, zog sich zusammen, Misato bemerkte es nicht. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

Hinter ihr kam Rei zum Stehen, begann zu schluchzen...

****

**20. Zwischenspiel:**

_Tag 11_

„Die uns vorliegenden Daten lassen nur einen Schluss zu - Ikari hat uns hintergangen. Mit einem EVA, der von einem wahren S2-Organ angetrieben wird, steht ihm die ultimative Waffe zur Verfügung... ein lebender Gott", erklärte der Monolith mit der Aufschrift SEELE-01.

„Und dass er es nicht für nötig befunden hat, uns über diese Kleinigkeit zu berichten, spricht für sich." schlug SEELE-05 in dieselbe Kerbe.

„Ja, Ikari hat uns verraten! Er darf uns nicht weiter gefährlich werden." warf ein weiteres Mitglied des Komitees ein.

„Stimmen wir ab... wer ist dafür, Gendo Ikari aus unserem Kreis auszuschließen?" fragte der Vorsitzende.

Die Entscheidung war einstimmig.

„Dann ist es entschieden - Ikari wird nicht länger an unseren Treffen teilnehmen, sondern nur noch Anweisungen erhalten."

„Er wird sich nicht daran halten."

„Noch stellt er ein gutes Werkzeug dar, unter seinem Kommando hat NERV bisher jeden Angreifer besiegt, unserem Wissen nach werden noch wenigstens drei Engel erscheinen, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass er uns bezüglich Iroul belogen hat."

„Das hat er ohne Zweifel."

„Gut, stimmen wir ein weiteres Mal ab. Ich schlage vor, einen Attentäter auf Ikari anzusetzen, der sich auf unseren Befehl hin um ihn kümmern wird." unterbrach SEELE-01 weitere Diskussionen.

„Ist das sicher?"

„Dafür verbürge ich mich."

Etwa ein Viertel der Mitglieder des Komitees benutzte keine Monolithen zur Repräsentation, einer von ihnen war Wilforth Cedrick.

„Der Attentäter kann in spätestens zwei Tagen in Tokio-3 sein."

„Stimmen wir ab."

Wieder war das Ergebnis einstimmig...

*** NGE ***

_Tag 12_

„Ihr neuer Auftrag."

ODIN-Direktor Rabinowitz schob einen Umschlag über den Tisch.

„Gendo Ikari."

Wolf Larsen nickte.

„Eines der Oberhäupter der Verschwörung namens SEELE. Sie werden heute noch nach Tokio-3 aufbrechen, der japanische Geheimdienst war so freundlich, uns einen ihrer Unterschlupfe in der Stadt zu überlassen, zusammen mit einer etablierten Deckidentität. Graben Sie sich ein, finden Sie einen Weg, an Ihr Ziel heranzukommen. Warten Sie meine weiteren Befehle ab. In dem Umschlag finden Sie ein Handy, nur ich habe die Nummer, wenn es klingelt, wissen Sie, dass es soweit ist."

„Verstanden."

„Wir haben ferner bereits einen Mann vor Ort - Mister Roshenkov, Sie kennen ihn bereits."

„Ja. Aber er gehört nicht zu ODIN."

„Wir haben ihn als freien Mitarbeiter rekrutiert, es geschah auf Ihre Empfehlung, erinnern Sie sich nicht?"

„Ich... Sir, es gibt einiges, an das ich mich nicht mehr erinnere."

„Decker meinte, das würde sich legen. Dieses Interface in Ihrem Kopf hat wohl Ihre Erinnerungen durcheinandergewirbelt."

„So wird es wohl sein."

„Viel Glück, Commander."

_*flash*_

Kurzfristig verloren die Bilder seiner Erinnerung jede Farbe, dann wurde es dunkel. Als sich die Dunkelheit auflöste, befand er sich in einem Flugzeug im Landeanflug auf Osaka.

Larsen unterdrückte den Reiz, sich die Augen zu reiben.

Ähnliche Lücken fanden sich in seinen Erinnerungen zuhauf, laut Nicklas Decker eine Folge der zeitweiligen Deaktivierung des PROPHET-Interfaces. Manchmal hatten die Bilder etwas stark grobkörniges, dann wieder gingen verschiedene Farben verloren, oder waren Bewegungen und dazu gehörende Geräusche nicht mehr synchron.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es sich bald legte und die Ausführung seines Auftrages nicht beeinträchtigte...

Um sich abzulenken, klappte er seinen Laptop wieder auf und rief die von seinen Leuten gesammelten Daten ab. Die Mitglieder des RABEN-Teams, welche ihn auf die Kurdistan-Mission begleitet hatten, hatten sich wie angewiesen in der Nähe ihrer Ziele eingegraben - so lautete der Terminus dafür, wenn ein Agent eine Tarnidentität annahm oder längere Zeit während eines Einsatzes an einem Ort verharrte.

Dabei konnte er sich gar nicht erinnern, die vereinbarte Zustandsmeldung an sie abgeschickt zu haben...

****

**Kapitel 40 - 21 Tage - Shinji Ikari**

_Der Sturz in die Dunkelheit schien bereits eine Ewigkeit zu dauern._

_Shinji konnte seinen Körper nicht mehr spüren, auch seine Sinne übermittelten keine Eindrücke mehr. Es gab nur die Schwärze, weder den Geschmack des LCL, noch das harte Plastikmaterial des Pilotensitzes. Alles schien sich aufgelöst zu haben._

_Dann hatte Shinji das Gefühl, dass sein Fall sich verlangsamte, dass die Dunkelheit an Substanz zu gewinnen schien, die ihn abzubremsen begann. Es war, als wäre er auf einer Schicht Watte gelandet, die immer konzentrierter wurde._

_Hatte der Engel EVA-01 vernichtet?_

_War dies die Schwärze des Todes?_

_Oder hatte der EVA ihn verschlungen, um ihn nie wieder freizulassen?_

_War es seiner Mutter vielleicht genauso ergangen?_

_Fragen über Fragen - und er hatte keine Antworten..._

_Und wenn der EVA sein Bewusstsein absorbiert und sich mit ihm verbunden hatte, was geschah dann in der wirklichen Welt? Kämpfte Einheit-01 immer noch mit dem Engel?_

_Jetzt war er völlig zum Stillstand gekommen, obwohl er unter sich keinen Widerstand spüren konnte._

_Und wie sollte er das auch, wenn er nicht einmal seinen Körper mehr wahrnehmen konnte, wenn er vielleicht auf sein Bewusstsein reduziert worden war..._

_Wie ein Gespenst..._

_Da wurde es hell. Die Dunkelheit wich..._

*** NGE ***

_Shinji blickte an sich herab. Er hatte seinen Körper wieder! Nur trug er anstelle seiner Alltagssachen seine PlugSuit._

_Wo war er?_

_Eine Wiese... Bänke... Hecken..._

_Spielgeräte. Ein Karussell. Eine Rutsche._

_Ein Sandkasten..._

_Ein Spielplatz..._

_Der Ort kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor._

_Kinder liefen zwischen den Geräten herum, ein Mädchen rutschte die Rutsche hinab, sprang lachend auf. Mehrere Jungen spielten Fangen. Und abseits von ihnen, im Sandkasten, hockte ein vielleicht vierjähriger Junge und baute eine Sandburg._

_Shinji erstarrte._

_Dieser Junge..._

_- Das war er selbst..._

_Er konnte gar nicht anders, als von seinem Standort aus sein jüngeres Ich zu beobachten._

_Die Kinder ignorierten ihn, für sie schien er gar nicht zu existieren - und vielleicht stimmte das auch..._

_Der vierjährige Shinji zeigte kein Interesse an seiner Umwelt, schien nur den Sand formen zu wollen. Unter seinen kleinen Fingern entstanden Gebäude mit Türmchen, die er vorsichtig weiter bearbeitete, dann mit dem Zeigefinger einen Graben darum herum zog._

_Schließlich sah er mit stolzem Lächeln auf, als er sein Werk vollendet hatte._

_- Nur um im nächsten Moment mitanzusehen, wie zwei rote Schuhe mitten in der Sandburg landeten und sie einstampften._

_Der kleine Shinji sah auf._

_Die roten Schuhe gehörten einem ebenfalls vielleicht vierjährigen Mädchen in einem roten Kleid, ihr ebenfalls hellrotes Haar wurde von einer dunkelroten Schleife gehalten. Das Mädchen grinste ihn frech an, ehe es weiterlief._

_Der kleine Shinji senkte den Kopf, begann den Sand wieder zusammenzuschieben, um sich erneut ans Werk zu machen._

_Shinji blinzelte._

_Das Mädchen - das war doch Asuka!_

_Wenn die Szene aus seinen Erinnerungen stammte, wieso kam sie dann darin vor?_

_Während er sich den Kopf darüber zermarterte, erkannte er, dass dieses Geschehen sich wirklich so abgespielt hatte... er hatte die Burg immer wieder neuaufgebaut, nur um zusehen zu müssen, wie das rothaarige Mädchen sie immer wieder zerstört hatte. Und sie hatte dabei gelacht..._

_Shinji setzte sich in Bewegung, ging langsam über den Spielplatz auf sein jüngeres Abbild zu._

_Die anderen Kinder ignorierten ihn immer noch, sahen den seltsam gekleideten Fremden in ihrer Mitte nicht._

_Shinji ging vor sich selbst in die Hocke._

„_Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte er mit freundlichem Lächeln._

_Der andere Shinji reagierte nicht, formte bereits wieder den Sand._

„_Ich würde dir gerne helfen", wiederholte Shinji, wieder ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen._

_Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus._

_Seine Finger glitten durch sein Abbild hindurch._

_Es war nicht real, nur eine Erinnerung..._

_Shinji schluckte._

_Inzwischen hatte der vierjährige Shinji seine Burg bereits fast wieder aufgebaut._

_Shinji sah sich um, sah das rothaarige Mädchen, welches Asuka so sehr ähnelte, wieder heranlaufen. Er stand auf, breitete die Arme aus wie eine Sperre. Sie sollte die Sandburg nicht noch einmal zerstören!_

_Doch ebenso wie er für den kleinen Shinji nicht existierte, gab es ihn auch für die kleine Asuka nicht. Die Rothaarige lief mitten durch ihn hindurch, zertrampelte lachend die Sandburg, ehe sie wieder zu den anderen Kindern rannte._

_Mit tiefem Bedauern blickte Shinji auf die Überreste der Burg. Der andere Shinji war jedoch schon dabei, den Sand wieder zusammenzuschieben..._

_Der Kreislauf würde vielleicht ewig so weitergehen..._

_Aber, wenn er hier war, wenn sein vierjähriges Gegenstück sich auf dem Spielplatz aufgehalten hatte, dann musste sie auch hier sein... seine Mutter!_

_Aufgeregt sah Shinji sich um._

_Auf einer Bank in der Nähe saßen zwei Frauen und unterhielten sich angeregt, Papiere und Unterlagen auf den Knien, die Kinder hatten sie längst vergessen. Und eine der beiden war seine Mutter!_

_Shinji lief los, rannte. Im Lauf breitete er wieder die Arme aus, doch dieses Mal um seine Mutter zu umarmen._

„_Mutter! Mutter, ich bin es!"_

_Keine der beiden Frauen sah auf, keine wandte den Kopf._

_Und Shinji lief durch sie und die Bank hindurch, stand plötzlich in einer brusthohen Hecke, welche jedoch kaum Substanz hatte. Es war, als würde er durch Nebel waten._

_Enttäuscht drehte er sich um, ging langsam zurück, bleib neben seiner Mutter stehen._

„_Mutter? Mutter, ich bin´s, Shinji. Hörst du mich? Bitte, sieh mich doch an..."_

_Doch Yui Ikari nahm ihn nicht wahr._

_Bei den Unterlagen auf ihren Knien handelte es sich um komplizierte Gleichungen, dazwischen Diagramme. Und eine grobe Skizze eines EVAs..._

„_Doktor Soryu... Kyoko, dieses Projekt wird alles in den Schatten stellen, was die Wissenschaft bisher erreicht hat. Bedenken Sie doch, die EVAs wären imstande, an Orte zu gehen, an denen Menschen nicht überleben könnten, sie würden uns den Weg ebnen können... die Tiefsee, andere Planeten... alles wäre plötzlich in Reichweite. Doktor Akagi steuert das PROPHET-Interface und ihre Entwicklungen auf dem Gebiet der künstlichen Intelligenz bei. Und ich möchte auch Sie im Team haben."_

„_Ich weiß nicht, Yui. Als Asuka nach dem Impact geboren wurde, kam mir das wie ein Wunder vor, ich will ihr eigentlich mehr Zeit widmen."_

„_Ich verstehe Sie, aber Sie wissen auch um den vordringlicheren Grund, weshalb das Projekt-E begonnen wurde."_

„_Um Soldaten für den Kampf gegen weitere Engel zu schaffen, ja. Es ist kaum zu glauben, wie gut es Ihrem Mann gelungen ist, die Wahrheit über den Impact vor der Weltöffentlichkeit zu verbergen. Aber was macht Sie so sicher, dass noch mehr dieser Wesen erscheinen werden? Die Bezeichnung ´Engel´ ist übrigens höchst verwirrend."_

„_Gendo hat diese Begriffe geprägt. Er hatte die Katastrophe vorhergesehen... es gibt uralte Prophezeiungen, welche den Impact vorhergesagt hatten. Alle anderen Ereignisse sind so gekommen, wie beschrieben..."_

„_So etwas kann man auch provozieren. Aber Sie haben mein Wort, Yui, dass ich es mir überlegen werde."_

„_Wir brauchen Sie, Kyoko, ihre Kenntnisse auf dem Gebiet der Genetik..."_

„_Sie schmeicheln mir, Yui. - Ach, ist es nicht schön, wie unsere Kinder miteinander spielen... - Asuka! Hör sofort auf, Shinjis Sandburg zu zertrampeln, das ist nicht nett!"_

„_Aber er ist soooo langweilig, Mama", rief das Mädchen._

„_Das ist noch lange kein Grund, so etwas zu tun! Hilf ihm lieber!"_

_Die Szene begann zu verblassen._

_Die spielenden Kinder, die Spielgeräte, die Hecken und Bänke und der Rasen verschwanden, wurden von der Dunkelheit verschluckt._

_Zurück bleib nur eine Person, die in einem Lichtkreis stand..._

„_Mutter?" flüsterte Shinji._

„_Du bist groß geworden, mein Sohn..."_

*** NGE ***

_Diese Stimme..._

_Halbvergessene Erinnerungen stiegen in Shinji wieder auf an die Stimme seiner Mutter, wenn sie ihm abends Schlaflieder vorgesungen hatte... aber auch an Streitgespräche zwischen ihr und seinem Vater, die gedämpft des Nachts durch die Wand an sein Ohr gedrungen waren._

„_Mutter... kannst du mich sehen? Hörst du mich?"_

„_Ja."_

_Yui Ikari lächelte ihn an, breitete die Arme aus._

_Wieder lief er los, ließ sich in ihre Arme fallen._

„_Du hast mir so gefehlt..."_

_Sie drückte ihn an sich, strich ihm übers Haar._

„_Mein kleiner Shinji... mein armer Junge... wie viel Zeit doch verstrichen ist..."_

_Shinji wollte seine Mutter gar nicht mehr loslassen, wollte sich in einem fort aufs Neue vergewissern, dass sie echt war, dass sie Substanz in all der Dunkelheit besaß._

_Und wenn das nur eine Täuschung war?_

_Der EVA hatte ihm früher schon Trugbilder gezeigt, um ihn dazu zu bringen, seinen Geist mit ihm zu vereinen. Als er im Schatten des Engels Leriel gefangen gewesen war, hatte EVA-01 versucht, ihn mit Bildern von Rei-chan zu ködern, was, wenn er jetzt wieder nur auf seine Erinnerungen zurückgriff und ihm das vorgaukelte, was er sehen wollte?_

_Erschrocken löste Shinji sich aus den Armen seiner Mutter, trat einen Schritt zurück._

„_Bist du wirklich?"_

_Er musterte sie. Ihre Gesichtszüge besaßen eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit denen Rei-chans... war dies das Werk des EVA? Besaß seine Mutter Reis Gesicht, weil dies die Person war, welche er mehr liebte als alle anderen?_

_Yui nickte._

„_Ich bin wirklich - sofern man hier von Wirklichkeit sprechen kann."_

„_Wo sind wir?"_

„_All dies ist EVA. Wir befinden uns im Herzen von EVA-01."_

„_Ein dunkler Ort..."_

„_Ja. Ich habe seit zehn Jahren hier auf dich gewartet, um dich endlich wiederzusehen, mein Sohn."_

„_Solange... dann... uh... bist du seit damals seine Gefangene..."_

„_EVA-01 hat mich damals absorbiert... so wie er dich zu absorbieren versucht. Allerdings verhindert dies meine Anwesenheit. Solange ich... solange meine Seele Teil von Einheit-01 ist, kann sie keine weiteren Seelen verschlingen."_

„_Dann hast du mir die ganzen Male geholfen... als EVA-01 im Inneren des Kugelengels war... und damals, als Rei-chan Probleme mit EVA-02 hatte, als wir gegen den Zwillingsengel kämpften..."_

„_Ich habe oft versucht, mich dir bemerkbar zu machen, aber ich war zu schwach. Das hat sich jetzt geändert."_

„_Ahm... Wie?"_

„_EVA-01 hat das S2-Organ des Engels absorbiert, es gibt uns beiden, ihm und mir, Kraft."_

„_Dann haben wir gewonnen?"_

„_Ja. Der Engel der Macht wurde besiegt. Ich wünschte nur, es wäre nicht nötig gewesen."_

„_Warum? Sie greifen uns doch an..."_

„_Es gibt da etwas, das du vergessen hast, Shinji. Du musst dich erinnern."_

„_Was? Woran soll ich mich erinnern?"_

„_An das, was früher war... wenn die Zeit reif ist, wirst du wissen, was du tun musst."_

„_Ich... ah... Mutter, warum siehst du Rei-chan so ähnlich?"_

„_Deine Freundin?"_

„_Ahm... ja..."_

„_Sie ist in deinem Herzen. Du musst sie sehr lieben."_

„_Ich... uhm... das tue ich."_

_In der Dunkelheit erschien ein weiterer heller Flecken, in ihm stand Rei Ayanami, gekleidet in ihre Schuluniform._

„_Ich bin in deinem Herzen." flüsterte sie._

_Yui verließ ´ihren´ Lichtkreis, wanderte um Reis Kreis herum._

„_Das sind deine Erinnerungen an sie. All deine Liebe, all deine Erwartungen... und deine Zukunft... Ein kluges Mädchen, dir vom Wesen her nicht unähnlich... eine Seelenverwandte..."_

„_Ahm... aber warum ähnelt ihr euch so... uh... äußerlich?"_

„_Tun wir das? Vielleicht ist es das, was du sehen möchtest? Vielleicht soll Rei mich in deinem Herzen ersetzen..."_

„_Nein, Mutter, das stimmt nicht... ihr... ah... ihr beide seid in meinem Herzen... und... uh..."_

„_Es ist das Werk deines Vaters, Shinji. Er schuf diesen Körper, formte ihn nach seinen Wünschen und Sehnsüchten, gab ihm mein Gesicht..."_

„_Vater? Du sprichst davon, wie er Rei-chans körperliche Eigenschaften... uh... verbessert hat... ihre Stärke und Konstitution, nicht wahr?"_

„_So hat der Mann namens Kaji es dir erzählt, oder?"_

_Ein weiterer Lichtkreis erschien, in ihm stand Ryoji Kaji._

„_Er ist sehr weise. Und sehr risikobereit... trotzdem hätte er wohl für dich einen besseren Vater abgegeben, als Gendo jemals dazu imstande gewesen wäre... und die Frau, Misato..."_

_Noch ein Lichtkreis entstand in der Dunkelheit. Misato erschien._

„_Sie hat Schwächen, große und kleine, doch ihr Herz sitzt am rechten Fleck. Bei ihr bist du gut aufgehoben, ein guter Ersatz für mich."_

„_Mutter, wie redest du denn? Wenn ich kann, dann hole ich dich hier heraus!"_

„_Das wird nicht möglich sein, mein Kleiner. Was der EVA einmal hat, das gibt er nicht frei. Nur dich hat er nur teilweise assimilieren können. Dein Körper wurde Teil des EVAs, doch dein Geist ist nicht an ihn gebunden."_

„_Ahm... mein Körper?"_

„_Ja. EVA-01 hat ihn aufgelöst."_

„_Ich habe keinen Körper mehr?" fragte Shinji panisch und blickte an sich herab. „Aber, hier..."_

„_Das ist nur eine Repräsentation. Die PlugSuit stellt die Grenzen dar, welche du dir selbst gesetzt hast, damit dein Geist nicht verweht."_

„_Dann bin ich auch ein Gefangener."_

„_Nicht ganz. Draußen ist man bereits dabei, Vorbereitungen zu deiner Rettung zu treffen."_

„_Woher... uh... woher weißt du das?"_

„_Ich bin ein Teil von EVA-01, vergiss das nicht. Allerdings wird er dich nicht gehenlassen wollen."_

„_Wie..."_

_Shinji runzelte die Stirn._

„_Hörst du das auch? Musik..."_

_Eine geisterhafte Melodie hallte leise durch die Dunkelheit._

„_Eine Geige. Sie versucht, dich zu erreichen..."_

_Yui blieb vor Reis Abbild stehen, summte kurz die Melodie mit._

„_Bemerkenswert. Obwohl Gendo alles getan hat, um sie sich gefügig zu machen, konntest du die Pforten ihres Herzens aufstoßen."_

„_Rei-chan... ja..."_

„_Was auch geschehen wird, ich weiß jetzt, dass du in guten Händen sein wirst, kleiner Shinji."_

„_Mutter, ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren."_

„_Und ich will nicht, dass du auch ein Gefangener des EVAs wirst. Wer sonst soll denn Gendo stoppen?"_

„_Vater? Wie... wie meinst du das?"_

„_Der Mann, den du deinen Vater nennst, Shinji, ist kein guter Mensch."_

„_Ah... das weiß ich schon seit langem." sagte Shinji voller Bitterkeit._

_Über ihnen bildete sich eine Sphäre, welche eine weitere seiner Erinnerungen zeigte:_

_Kurz nach dem Tod seiner Mutter... Das Haus seiner Pflegeeltern, die ihn mit vorgetäuschter Freundlichkeit begrüßten, während sein Vater sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, aus dem Wagen zu steigen..._

„_Ich habe in meinem Leben sicher auch Fehler gemacht, doch Gendo war der schlimmste." flüsterte Yui. „Wir lernten uns auf einem Genetiker-Symposium kennen, er vertrat einige faszinierende Ideen, wie man den Menschen durch die Mittel der Wissenschaft verbessern und zu einem höheren Wesen machen könnte. Natürlich lagen die nötigen Mittel noch weit jenseits des Möglichen, weshalb er von vielen verlacht wurde. Ich fand ihn damals sehr sympathisch... wie sehr man sich doch täuschen kann. Er war ein sehr guter Schauspieler. Nach nur drei Monaten heirateten wir - gegen den Willen meiner Eltern. Er nahm sogar meinen Namen an, was mir ungemein schmeichelte. Doch danach ließ er seine Maske mehr und mehr fallen. Seine Theorien waren viel weitreichender und... erschreckender... als ich geglaubt hatte... und der Second Impact gab ihm auch noch Recht. Für ihn erschuf ich die Grundlagen der EVAs und rekrutierte andere Wissenschaftler für das Projekt-E... Projekt EVANGELION. Doch privat drifteten wir immer weiter auseinander. Eines Tages suchte ich den Rat eines alten Freundes, meines Mentors an der Universität. Er gab sich alle Mühe, mir Trost und Mut zuzusprechen, so dass ich immer wieder zu Gendo zurückkehrte, es wieder versuchte, doch dann kam eines zum anderen und... nun ja, manche würden wohl sagen, ich hätte einen weiteren Fehler begangen, doch ohne diesen Fehler würde es dich nicht geben..."_

_Shinji blinzelte._

_Hatte seine Mutter ihm wirklich gerade zu verstehen gegeben, dass Gendo Ikari nicht sein leiblicher Vater war? Dass sie ihn mit einem anderen Mann betrogen hatte?"_

„_Er... er ist nicht mein Vater?"_

„_Nein, Shinji. Ich würde es dir nicht sagen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass dies für dich keine schlechte Nachricht darstellt. Gendo ist nicht dein leiblicher Vater. Dieser Mann ist in seinem Herzen so kalt, dass er gar nicht imstande ist, Leben hervorzubringen."_

„_Uh, wer..."_

„_Bitte, Shinji, das möchte ich dir nicht sagen. Er weiß es selbst nicht."_

„_Aber ich muss es doch wissen!"_

„_Du kennst ihn bereits. Und in gewisser Weise wacht er bereits über dich und die anderen Piloten." Yui lachte leise auf. „Nein, dieser Kaji ist es nicht, der wäre doch etwas zu jung gewesen."_

„_Ahm, Mutter..."_

„_Mein kleiner Shinji... erschrickt es dich, die Wahrheit zu kennen?"_

„_Nein. Ich fühle mich... besser... Ich hatte oft Angst, eines Tages wie er werden zu können… werden zu müssen, weil es mir in die Wiege gelegt sein könnte. Mutter, gibt es wirklich keine Möglichkeit, dich hier herauszuholen? Und wenn ich mit dir die Plätze tausche?"_

„_Selbst wenn das ginge, würde ich es nicht zulassen. Ich bin und bleibe ein Teil von EVA-01, daran lässt sich nichts ändern. Nur die Vernichtung des EVAs würde mich auch befreien."_

„_Dann nehme ich ihn eigenhändig auseinander!"_

„_Aber das würde mich auch nicht zurückholen, Shinji. Bitte, finde dich damit ab. Solange du den EVA steuerst - und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er nur dich noch als Piloten akzeptiert –, werde ich in deiner Nähe sein und dir helfen können. Das Mädchen namens Rei wird die Lücke in deinem Herzen füllen, daran habe ich keinen Zweifel."_

„_Ja... Rei-chan... aber warum kann ich nicht euch beide haben? Wir könnten wie eine Familie sein... Du, mein wahrer Vater, ich..."_

_Sie sah ihren Sohn traurig an._

„_Es ist schwer, ich weiß. Ich werde dich auch nur ungern wieder gehenlassen... Ah, sie beginnen. EVA-01 hat gerade genetische Schablonen übermittelt bekommen, nach denen sie deinen Körper rekonstruieren wollen."_

„_Wie... wie geht das?"_

„_Oh, das ist recht einfach. Wenn du ein paar Jahre Zeit hättest, könnte ich es dir erklären. Aber jetzt beginnt uns die Zeit wegzulaufen, dabei gibt es noch einige Dinge zu tun."_

„_Mutter, ich will dich nicht alleinlassen!"_

„_Ich bin nicht allein. Ich habe meine Erinnerungen - und die deinen. Und wenn ich weiß, dass du glücklich bist, dann habe ich alles, was ich hier benötige. Außerdem wirst du dort draußen noch gebraucht, nicht nur von Rei... Sieh mal, dort..."_

_Wieder entstand ein Lichtfleck, nur zeigte dieser zwei Personen._

„_Toji und Hikari..."_

_Die Klassensprecherin saß wie eine Statue auf einem Stuhl und blickte ins Leere, während Toji vorsichtig und voller Zärtlichkeit ihr Haar kämmte._

„_Das Mädchen ist eine Gefangene, ähnlich wie ich. Ihr Geist ist im Herzen von Einheit-03 gefangen."_

„_Hat er sie auch absorbiert?"_

„_Nein, bei EVA-03 hat die Künstliche Intelligenz endlich ihren Zweck erfüllt und verhindert, dass der EVA sie verschlingen konnte. Aber die kritischen Verletzungen..."_

_Die Sphäre über ihnen zeigte jetzt EVA-03, der kopflos auf dem Boden lag._

„_... die der EVA erlitten hat, haben dies verursacht."_

_Die Brust des EVAs wurde durchsichtig, unter der Panzerung konnte Shinji ein langsam pulsierendes Herz erkennen. Und in diesem Herzen nahm er den Umriss eines Menschen wahr._

„_Du kannst sie aus dieser Lage befreien."_

„_Wie?"_

„_Bringe sie in die Nähe des EVAs und zerstöre dann sein Herz... das müsste funktionieren."_

„_Kann ich das nicht auch mit EVA-01 tun?"_

„_Noch einmal, Shinji - ich bin eins mit dem EVA, egal was du tust, es wird sich auf ihn und mich auswirken."_

„_Ja, Mutter."_

„_Ich weiß, es fällt dir nicht leicht, das zu akzeptieren. Ich konnte das Unmögliche auch immer nur schwer akzeptieren."_

„_Ich werde tun, was du gesagt hast."_

„_Guter Junge. Jetzt gibt es noch eins zu tun - wir müssen EVA-01 dazu bringen, dass er dich gehen lässt."_

„_Wie... wie können wir das?"_

„_Du musst dich mit der Künstlichen Intelligenz in Verbindung setzen."_

„_Ahm..."_

„_Sie war Naoko Akagis Beitrag zu dem Projekt, zusammen mit dem Steuerinterface. Wir hatten den Hunger des EVA nach einer Seele schon recht früh erkannt und glaubten, ihn auf diese Art zufriedenstellen zu können... mit einer künstlichen Seele, einer Künstlichen Intelligenz, die auf einer digitalisierten realen Persönlichkeit beruhte. Akagi suchte die ideale Persönlichkeit, was sie fand, war ein Sterbender, ein Mann, der beim Impact schwer verletzt worden war. In einer risikoreichen Operation sollte ihm das von Akagi entwickelte PROPHET-Interface eingesetzt werden. Für den Fall eines Fehlschlages digitalisierte Doktor Naoko Akagi die Persönlichkeit des Patienten. Er war ein Kämpfer und Stratege, jemand, der über eine sehr starke Seele verfügte, um es mal mit Gendos Worten auszudrücken, loyal und gewissenhaft. Wir ahnten jedoch nicht, dass die lange Zeit im Krankenhaus, während der sein Körper nach und nach versagt hatte, ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte. Wir wussten nicht, dass er in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen gefangen war und mich mitreißen würde... sonst hätte ich nie an dem Experiment teilgenommen... und ich hätte auch niemals zugelassen, dass du es mitansehen musstest. Bist du bereit?"_

„_Ich... uh... ja."_

_Die Umgebung veränderte sich..._

*** NGE ***

_Dunkelheit wich Licht._

_Sie standen an einem verwüsteten Strandabschnitt. Der Strand war mit Seetang, Bruchstücken von Brettern und rostigen Metallteilen übersät. Der Himmel über ihnen war dunkel und das Meer tobte._

„_Komm hierher." rief Yui Shinji von einer Anhöhe aus zu._

„_Ja, Mutter." _

_Er gesellte sich zu ihr._

„_Dort!" _

_Sie deutete nach vorn, zum Wasser hin._

_Shinji konnte eine scheinbar endlose Betonmauer erkennen, die den Strand zu einer Seite hin begrenzte, sich dabei seltsam wand und gar keiner geraden Linie zu folgen schien, schlimmer noch, die ihre Position zu verändern schien._

„_Und dort..."_

_Am Horizont erschien eine gewaltige Flutwelle._

„_Wir müssen hier weg!" rief Shinji._

„_Nein, es sind auch nur Erinnerungen."_

_Die Flutwelle trug einen Körper mit sich, Shinji konnte erkennen, dass es sich um EVA-01 handelte - oder besser, ein kleineres Abbild des EVAs von seiner Größe._

_Wuchtig wurde der EVA gegen die Mauer geschleudert, rutschte mit verrenktem Körper daran herab, blieb leblos an ihrem Fuß liegen, während sich um ihn herum eine rote Pfütze bildete._

_Das Wasser stieg, näherte sich dem liegenden EVA immer weiter, umspülte ihn schließlich, trug ihn wieder fort._

_Kurz darauf erschien wieder die riesenhafte Welle, trug den kleinen EVA wieder heran, schmetterte ihn wieder gegen die Mauer, wo er erneut herabrutschte._

„_Wie furchtbar..."_

„_Und so wiederholt es sich wieder und wieder. Es ist seine letzte konkrete Erinnerung und er ist darin gefangen."_

„_Warum zeigst du mir das? Ich konnte bereits bei meiner eigenen Erinnerung nichts tun."_

„_Dies ist aber nicht deine Erinnerung. Erinnerungen sind starr, doch das hier ist dynamisch, jedenfalls für ihn."_

„_Und wie..."_

„_Du bist nur teilweise von EVA-01 assimiliert worden, dein Geist jedoch ist noch völlig frei. Und hier ist dein Wille Gesetz."_

„_Ich... uh... wenn ich es will, dann wird er also nicht gegen die Mauer geschleudert?"_

„_Ja. Sieh es dir selbst an."_

_Tatsächlich..._

_Die Welle stand still in der Luft. Und auf ihrer Krone trug sie den EVA._

„_Vielleicht solltest du sie noch etwas näherkommenlassen."_

„_Uhm..."_

_Er konzentrierte sich, stellte sich vor, wie die Welle den Strand erreichte und dort einfach in sich zusammenfiel._

_Und so geschah es. Der menschengroße EVA klatschte einfach in den Sand._

„_Ich... ah... vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm reden?"_

„_Gute Idee, Shinji."_

_Shinji stieg von der Erhöhung und lief zu dem Wesen in Purpur und Grün hinüber, während Yui ihm langsam folgte._

„_Uh, hallo... Kannst du mich verstehen?"_

„_Ich... höre..." stieß der EVA mit grollender Stimme hervor. „Die Flutwelle... das ist das Ende der Welt..."_

„_Nein... uhm... die Welt hat es überstanden und... uh... ich brauche deine Hilfe..."_

„_Ich soll dir helfen? Ich kann nicht einmal mir selbst helfen, die Welle..."_

„_Sie existiert nur in deinen Erinnerungen. Ich habe... ahm... ich habe sie aufgehalten."_

„_Du? Ich kenne dich... Ikari, Shinji... Third Child, Pilot von EVA-01... EVA-01, das bin ich... oder nur ein Teil..."_

„_Wir können uns gegenseitig helfen. Du musst dafür sorgen, dass ich den EVA wieder verlassen kann."_

„_Das ist deine Aufgabe", erklärte Yui, die Shinji inzwischen erreicht hatte._

„_Aufgabe... ich bin Soldat, ich erfülle meine Aufgaben."_

„_Es ist deine Pflicht. Du kämpfst für die Unschuldigen."_

„_Unschuldige müssen beschützt werden."_

„_Genau. Und mein Sohn ist unschuldig."_

_Die Augen des EVAs glühten auf._

„_Ich helfe."_

_Ächzend und grollend kam er auf die Beine, wandte sich der Mauer zu._

„_Folgt mir!"_

_Mit kräftigen Schlägen begann er die Mauer zu bearbeiten._

_Bald zeigten sich erste Risse im Beton, dann erste Dellen und Löcher._

_Yui Ikari schien zu lauschen._

„_Wir müssen uns beeilen! Man versucht auch von der anderen Seite aus, ihn zu retten."_

„_Ich erinnere mich." knirschte der EVA, während er einen großen Betonbrocken zur Seite wuchtete. „Wir haben zusammen gekämpft, Third Child. Wir sind Waffenbrüder."_

„_Uh... ähm... das... äh... klingt... uh... könnte so stimmen."_

„_Wo ich herkomme, lässt man die seinen nicht im Stich. Rufe mich und ich werde an deiner Seite stehen!"_

_Das Loch in der Mauer wurde mit jedem Schlag des EVAs größer. Zugleich spürte Shinji einen starken Sog, der von dem Loch ausging._

„_Das ist der Weg, Shinji!" rief Yui. „Geh, mein Sohn! Sie wartet auf der anderen Seite!"_

„_Mutter, ich..."_

_Shinji stemmte sich gegen den Sog, der ihn in das Loch ziehen wollte. Obwohl ihre Worte, dass es unmöglich für sie war, den EVA wieder zu verlassen, noch in seinen Ohren klangen, streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus._

„_Komm mit mir!"_

_Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf._

„_Aber... ich kann dich doch nicht hier zurücklassen!"_

„_Wenigstens bin ich nicht allein", flüsterte sie gegen die Tränen ankämpfend, welche sich in ihren Augen sammelten. „Wir werden uns nicht wiedersehen, doch ich werde immer über dich wachen, mein Sohn."_

„_Mutter..."_

_Ein Schrei hallte über den Strand._

„_Shinji!"_

_Er sah zum bewölkten Himmel._

„_Rei?"_

_Der EVA packte ihn, stieß ihn auf das Loch in der Mauer zu._

„_GEH!"_

_Der Sog packte ihn, riss ihn fort._

_Wieder umgab ihn Dunkelheit._

_Mutter..._

_Rei..._

_Rei-chan..._

_Er spürte ihre Gegenwart, ihre Nähe..._

_Rei-chan..._

_Ihre Gedanken waren wie ein Leuchtfeuer, ihre Liebe wie ein Sirenenruf, dem er folgen musste..._

**21. Zwischenspiel:**

_Tag 21_

Tabris schlug die Augen auf.

Sein Kopf schmerzte, sein Körper - oder vielmehr der Körper, den er sich von seinem wahren Besitzer ausgeliehen hatte - fühlte sich schwach an.

Er hatte ja nicht geahnt, wie wenig belastbar die Körper der Lilims waren, sonst hätte er sich nicht in künstlichen Tiefschlaf versenkt, als er Leriel verließ. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass der Körper nach all den Tagen ohne Nahrungszufuhr am Rande des Zusammenbruches gestanden hatte, schließlich hatte er versprochen, ihn unversehrt zurückzugeben.

_Wo war er?_

Er suchte in den Erinnerungen Kaworu Nagisas. Diese waren recht beschränkt, Kaworu hatte in den letzten Jahren den NERV-Stützpunkt kaum verlassen. Ein Privatlehrer hatte für seine Bildung gesorgt, ansonsten war seine Zeit mit Tests und Synchrontraining ausgefüllt gewesen. Über die Welt außerhalb des Stützpunktes hatte er nur durch etwas erfahren, das die Lilims Fernsehen nannten...

_Interessant... soviel Wissen..._

**Kapitel 41 - 21 Tage - Spione unter sich**

_Tag 1_

Kaji setzte das Nachtsichtfernglas ab und wechselte von einer kauernden in eine sitzende Position.

Er befand sich in felsigem Gelände mit spärlicher Vegetation, der wahrscheinlich einzige Busch im Umkreis von fünfhundert Metern, der dicht genug war, um sich dahinter zu verstecken, diente ihm als Deckung. Kaji trug einen schwarzen Tarnanzug, sogar das Gesicht hatte er sich mit Matsch beschmiert, damit er im Mondlicht auch wirklich nur ein Schatten war.

Ein Stück weiter und tiefer, unterhalb des Abhanges, auf dem Kaji jetzt saß, befand sich ein umzäuntes Gelände mit mehreren solide aussehenden Gebäuden. Vor dem Hauptgebäude standen mehrere Militärjeeps und bewaffnete Soldaten sicherten das Tor und patrouillierten auf dem Areal.

Das Gebiet gehörte rechtlich betrachtet zum nahegelegenen UN-Stützpunkt, welcher das UN-Hauptquartier für den ostasiatischen Raum bildete, stellte aber eine eigene Einheit dar. Hierher war der Stellvertretende NERV-Kommandant Kozo Fuyutsuki von seinen Entführern gebracht worden.

Kaji hatte in den letzten Stunden mehrere Recherchen durchgeführt, demnach existierten keine Informationen über das Areal schräg unter ihm. Und der ODIN-Hauptrechner HEIMDALL wusste von keiner UN-sanktionierten Operation gegen NERV - aber das musste wirklich nicht viel heißen, von seinem – Kajis - eigenen Einsatz wussten auch nur die Personen, die ihn beauftragt hatten, wovon der eine tot und der andere immer noch vermisst war. Stattdessen hielt General Cedrick in Wilhelmshaven die Zügel jetzt straff in der Hand, dessen SEELE-Mitgliedschaft Kaji zumindest vermutete.

Die Fragen, die zu klären er sich vorgenommen hatte, lauteten:

Wer hatte den Sub-Kommandanten entführt und warum?

Das Wer konnte Kaji sich denken, nur eine Gruppe konnte derart frei über UN-Ressourcen verfügen, ohne dass irgendjemand Zeter und Mordio schrie - SEELE. Und das Warum lag auch nahe – natürlich um von Fuyutsuki an Insiderinformationen zu gelangen!

An letzteren hatte natürlich auch Kaji Interesse. Außerdem mochte er den Stellvertretenden Kommandanten, der Mann hatte das Herz am richtigen Fleck und stand mit beiden Beinen auf der Erde, ohne ihn wäre es bei NERV um einiges trostloser, wenn Ikari ungebremst handeln konnte. Und schließlich gab es da noch etwas, das Kaji Fuyutsuki dringend fragen wollte, um seine persönliche Neugier zu stillen...

Und damit war er bei der dritten Frage, mit der er sich herumschlagen musste: Wie sollte er den Sub-Kommandanten befreien?

Für die erste Nacht hatte er sich zunächst vorgenommen, die Lage auszuspähen.

Der Komplex war nicht stark bewacht, nur zwei Wachen am Tor und drei Doppelstreifen. Den Gebäudetypen nach handelte es sich um eine Verwaltungseinrichtung, doch wenn es wirklich ein Stützpunkt von SEELE war, dürften die Bauten ziemlich leer stehen. Kaji rechnete mit vielleicht zehn weiteren Personen.

Das Magazin seiner Waffe fasste zwanzig Schuss, mehr als genug, sollte es hart auf hart kommen. Er war Experte darin, keine Kugeln unnötig zu verschießen... Allerdings zog er Methoden vor, die auf Listen und Bluffs basierten, anstatt auf roher Gewalt. Im Gegensatz zu seinem vermissten Mentor war er nicht teilweise kugelfest und eine kugelsichere Jacke schützte auch nur einen Teil des Körpers.

Während er sich in geduckter Haltung und teilweise wie eine Schlange über den Fels robbend von dem Komplex entfernte, legte er sich bereits einen Plan zurecht. ODIN hatte für ihn eine ganze Reihe von Tarnidentitäten in den letzten Jahren installiert, ebenso wie er für den Einsatz in Tokio-3 eine mehrfach gestaffelte Tarnung bekommen hatte. Wer durch seine Rolle als neugieriger Strategischer Offizier hindurchschaute, stieß nach einigem Graben darauf, dass ihn eine dem japanischen Innenministerium angegliederte Behörde geschickt hatte. Wer dann noch weiterforschte, konnte darauf kommen, dass diese Behörde eigentlich dem Geheimdienst zugeordnet war. Weitere Untersuchungen könnten eine Verbindung zu einer Spezialabteilung des japanischen Geheimdienstes führen. Doch die Verbindung zu ODIN war beinahe unmöglich zu erkennen, außer er plauderte es aus, so wie er es Katsuragi gegenüber getan hatte.

_Katsuragi..._

_Misato..._

Wie sehr hatte er sie vermisst...

Ein Fehltritt, ein Augenblick, in dem er sich nicht hatte beherrschen können, und alles war aus gewesen. Dass er sie betrogen hatte, hätte sie ihm vielleicht noch verziehen, doch nicht, dass er es mit ihrer besten Freundin getan hatte...

Wie sehr er es bereute. Vielleicht war dies der Hauptgrund dafür gewesen, dass er eine Laufbahn als Spion eingeschlagen hatte - um sich abzulenken...

Und trotzdem wusste er, dass sein Geheimnis bei ihr sicher war.

Jetzt musste er in seinen Unterschlupf zurück und einige Vorkehrungen treffen...

*** NGE ***

_Tag 2_

Kozo Fuyutsukis Schädel dröhnte. In seiner Nase hielt sich der hartnäckige Geruch von Äther. Er fühlte sich müde, wusste zugleich, dass dies an den Rückständen des Betäubungsmittels lag.

Fuyutsuki lag auf einer Pritsche in einem ansonsten kahlen Raum ohne Fenster. Unter der Decke hing eine nackte Glühbirne in der Fassung; es gab keinerlei Hinweise darauf, wo er sich befand. Ebenso gab es keine Hinweise auf die Identität seiner Entführer.

Allerdings gab es nicht viele Leute oder Gruppen, die es wagen, oder auch nur versuchen würden, in die Geofront einzudringen, das gutgesicherte NERV-Hauptquartier zu betreten und den Stellvertretenden Kommandanten zu entführen... eigentlich kam dafür nur eine Gruppierung in Frage - SEELE. SEELE war der Name, den die Mitglieder des Komitees, welches hinter NERV stand, sich selbst gegeben hatten. Sie sahen sich als die heimlichen Beherrscher der Welt an, als die große Kontrollinstanz, eben die Seele der Menschheit selbst. Und Kontrolle übten sie ganz sicher aus, in wirtschaftlicher, politischer und religiöser Sicht. NERV wurde von ihnen unterstützt, weil sie befürchteten, dass sich bei einem Third Impact alles, was sie aufgebaut hatten, in Wohlgefallen auflösen würde. SEELE war eine Gruppe alter Männer, die durch ihre Macht und ihren Reichtum fast jeden Menschen zu ihrem Handlanger korrumpieren konnte, wissentlich oder unwissentlich... nur sie konnten diese Aktion in Auftrag gegeben haben...

Langsam setzte er sich auf.

Die Tür des Raumes vermittelte einen stabilen Eindruck, in ihr war ein kleines Sichtfenster eingelassen, durch welches man in die Zelle und auf die Pritsche blicken konnte. Über der Tür befand sich zudem eine Kamera.

Fuyutsuki streckte sich, versuchte seine schlaffen Muskeln wiederzubeleben.

Er hatte immer noch das Foto in der Hand...

Einen Moment lang zögerte er, steckte das total zerknüllte Bild dann in die Brusttasche seines Uniformjacketts.

Wahrscheinlich wussten seine Entführer bereits, dass er wach war. Sicher würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie kamen, um ihn zu holen.

Kurz erwog er, hinter der Tür zu lauern und den ersten, der in den Raum kam, anzuspringen, doch garantiert würde das nicht funktionieren.

Was sie wohl von ihm wollten... höchstwahrscheinlich Informationen. Ikari hatte SEELE gegenüber das Blaue vom Himmel herab gelogen; wenn SEELE ihn hatten entführen lassen, dann würden sie die Wahrheit wissen wollen. Vielleicht würden sie sogar versuchen, sich seine Loyalität zu sichern und ihn umzudrehen... allerdings würde er da doch nur den Teufel mit dem Beelzebub austreiben, Ikari war ein Faktor, den er einigermaßen einzuschätzen vermochte, während er von SEELE nur die Stimmen und ein paar mutmaßliche Namen kannte - Ikari hatte ihn ein-, zweimal zu den Konferenzen in der Virtuellen Realität mitgenommen...

Jemand war an der Tür...

Ein Schlüssel wurde im Schloss umgedreht, eine Kette entfernt...

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, sie schwang zum Gang hin auf...

Ein dunkelhaariger Eurasier trat halb in die Zelle, winkte ihm mit einer Pistole zu.

„Folgen Sie mir." sagte Sergej Roshenkov mit schwerem russischem Akzent.

Fuyutsuki stand langsam auf, täuschte vor, schwächer zu sein, als er sich eigentlich fühlte. Seine Beine trugen ihn ohne Widerspruch, allerdings würde er jetzt noch an keinem Wettlauf teilnehmen können.

Wieder überlegte er seine Chancen.

Selbst wenn es ihm gelang, den Bewaffneten zu überwältigen, wusste er immer noch nicht, wo er war und mit wie vielen anderen er es wohl zu tun hatte.

„Wer sind Sie?"

Vielleicht konnte er Zeit gewinnen...

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Und wo bin ich?"

„Folgen Sie mir endlich!"

Der Russe trat auf den Gang vor der Zelle, wo ein weiterer Mann mit gezogener Waffe wartete.

Fuyutsuki hatte die Lage also richtig eingeschätzt...

Mit wahrem Schneckentempo näherte er sich der Tür.

„Los, los! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!"

„Daran hätten Sie denken sollen, bevor Sie mich betäubt haben", ächzte Fuyutsuki.

Wenn er einem der beiden die Waffe entreißen und den anderen damit niederschießen könnte...

Nein, das würde nicht funktionieren, dafür war er zum einen ein wenig zu alt und zum anderen nicht austrainiert genug. Derartige Dinge funktionierten in Filmen, aber nicht bei einem langjährigen Bücherwurm wie ihm.

„Ja, ja. Man wartet bereits auf Sie."

Die beiden Männer nahmen den Sub-Kommandanten in die Mitte und führten ihn den Gang hinunter bis zu einer breiten Tür.

„Da hinein!"

Der Vordermann öffnete die Tür.

Dahinter lag ein dunkler Raum, dessen Ausmaße Fuyutsuki nicht erkennen konnte. Ein Spot irgendwo unter der Decke erleuchtete einen einzelnen Flecken in der Finsternis, in dem ein einfacher, aber stabil aussehender Holzstuhl stand.

„Setzen Sie sich!" befahl der Russe und stieß den älteren Mann vorwärts, lächelte knapp, als dieser anstatt nach vorn zu fallen, sich stolpernd abfing.

„Na, also, es geht doch."

Sie hatten sein kleines Täuschungsmanöver von Anfang an durchschaut. Natürlich, sie gehörten zur Profiliga, während er in dieser Beziehung bestenfalls Dorfauswahl war. Wortlos ging er zu dem Stuhl und setzte sich.

„Hände hinter die Lehne. - Gut so."

Kalte Metallringe schlossen sich um seine Handgelenke, fesselten ihn an den Stuhl, welcher fest mit dem Boden verbunden schien.

„Sie betreiben recht viel Aufwand für einen alten Mann wie mich."

Die beiden Männer ließen sich nicht aus der Reserve locken, der eine überprüfte noch einmal den Sitz der Fesseln, dann zogen sie sich beide zurück, ohne dass Fuyutsuki hätte sagen können, ob sie den Raum verließen oder in der Dunkelheit stehenblieben.

Die Dunkelheit war bedrückend, schien jedes Geräusch zu verschlucken.

Eine Ewigkeit verging...

Dann erschienen rings um Fuyutsuki mehrere Monolithen, schälten sich langsam aus der Dunkelheit. Jeder Monolith trug eine Nummer. SEELE war eingetroffen...

Fuyutsuki wartete, dass er angesprochen wurde.

Irgendwo im Raum mussten sich die Holographieprojektoren befinden, welche die Monolithen abbildeten. Und irgendwo würde es auch Lautsprecher und Mikrophone geben.

Doch kein Wort fiel.

Die Stille zerrte an seinen Nerven...

Wieder schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen.

Infolge der unbequemen Lage waren Fuyutsukis Füße inzwischen eingeschlafen, ebenso seine Hände, deren Durchblutung durch die Fesseln beeinträchtigt wurde.

„Guten Tag, Professor." hallte schließlich eine Stimme durch die Finsternis, die von jenem Punkt kam, an dem sich die Holographie des Monolithen mit der Aufschrift SEELE-01 befand.

Es war eine kräftige Männerstimme, der Sprecher schien allerdings bereits älter zu sein.

„Also doch - SEELE. Ich lag richtig."

„Jemand anders hätte wohl kaum an Ihnen Interesse gezeigt, Professor."

„Interesse?"

„Natürlich. Sie sind Gendo Ikaris zweiter Mann, Professor Fuyutsuki."

„Sie sind mir gegenüber im Vorteil - Sie kennen meinen Namen, während ich den Ihren nur erraten kann."

„Hat Ikari Sie nicht über unsere Identitäten informiert?"

Fuyutsuki lächelte.

„Lorenz Kiel, alter deutscher Adel. Sie kontrollieren die Schwerindustrie von Nordamerika und weiten Teilen Europas."

Er fixierte den nächsten Monolithen.

„Chen Li-Tsu, seit über einem halben Jahrhundert die Graue Eminenz in der chinesischen Regierung."

Sein Blick wanderte weiter.

„Wilforth F. Cedrick, Direktor des einflussreichsten UN-Geheimdienstes, ferner der Mann, der die CIA kontrolliert."

Der nächste Monolith.

„Gaius Vinzenzo, SEELEs Mann im Vatikan. Der Papst hört auf Sie, außerdem verfügen Sie über beste Kontakte zur italienischen und russischen Mafia."

Er betrachtete den nächsten Monolithen.

„Francois Gellefair, Außenminister von Frankreich und wahrscheinlich der nächste Präsident der Europäischen Union."

Fuyutsukis Blick wanderte nach links.

„Abu Said Mustaffah. Sie haben die Hand am Hahn der arabischen Ölförderung."

Der nächste...

„Siri Corfeuer, derzeit oberste Instanz des Rates islamischer Rechtsgelehrter in Groß-Persien - Sie brauchen es nur anzudeuten und die halbe Welt wird von dem nächsten Jihad verschlungen."

Und noch einer...

„Corben Lancester, Sie haben vor acht Jahren im Rahmen einer feindlichen Übernahme Microsoft geschluckt und kontrollieren neben Silicon Valley die weiteren vier bedeutendsten Fabrikationsstätten für Mikrochips."

Mehr konnte er nicht sehen, ohne sich den Hals auszurenken.

„Und irgendwo hier befindet sich Max Derriger, der texanische Viehzüchter, der die Fleischproduktion in der westlichen Welt in der Hand hat."

SEELE-01 applaudierte.

„Beeindruckend, Professor, vor allem wenn Ihre Worte stimmen und Sie das alles erraten haben. Fünf von uns haben Sie sogar mit den richtigen Monolithen identifiziert. Wirklich beeindruckend. Ikari hat also keinen Idioten zu seinem Stellvertreter bestimmt."

Fuyutsuki konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Monolithen vor ihm.

SEELE-01... der Vorsitzende der Gruppe... Lorenz Kiel... er war sein eigentlicher Gesprächspartner, sein Widersacher. Die anderen waren nur Zuschauer...

„Jetzt, da jeder von uns weiß, dass der andere weiß, mit wem er es zu tun hat - was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Ah, ich schätze es, wenn ein Mann sich nicht lange mit Förmlichkeiten aufhält und gleich zur Sache kommen will."

„Wirklich? Und dafür entführen Sie mich?"

„Verzeihen Sie bitte die Umstände Ihrer Anwesenheit. Nun, was wollen wir? ... Informationen."

„Welcher Art?"

„Alles, was Sie uns über Ikari sagen können."

„Das ist alles? Gut, wie Sie wollen. Ich muss aber weiter ausholen. Um verstehen zu können, wie ich Ikari traf, muss ich bei Yui anfangen, seiner späteren Frau."

„Zeitverschwendung!" brummte ein anderer Monolith.

„Lassen wir ihn reden, vielleicht erhalten wir aus seinem Bericht neue Einsichten. - Sprechen Sie weiter, Professor."

„Nun, Kiel, es war vor knapp zwanzig Jahren, ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Professor an der Universität von Tokio... dem alten Tokio, das während des Impact später völlig zerstört wurde..."

„Ja."

„Ich kann wohl mit Recht sagen, dass ich ein beliebter Dozent war, die Studenten strömten immer in Massen in meine Vorlesungen, die Säle waren stets bis zum letzten Platz belegt. Aber fragen Sie mich nicht warum..."

„Er will doch nur Zeit schinden!"

„Er soll reden. Unterbrechen Sie ihn nicht wieder!"

„Mitten im Semester machte mich ein Kollege auf eine junge Mitarbeiterin am Institut für Humangenetik aufmerksam, eine wissenschaftliche Mitarbeiterin, die auf der Suche nach einem Doktorvater war, bei dem sie ihre Doktorarbeit schreiben konnte.

Es war Yui Ikari. Nach einem längeren Gespräch mit ihr kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass sie eine äußerst kluge Frau war, deren Arbeit die Wissenschaft um Jahre in die Zukunft katapultieren könnte. Und deshalb unterstützte ich sie. Yui promovierte. Ich kann nicht verhehlen, dass ich sie sehr sympathisch fand, es war angenehm, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten.

Ich bedauerte sehr, dass sie sich nach Erlangung ihres Doktortitels nicht weiter der Lehre widmete, sondern in die private Forschung ging. Im Jahre 1999 erhielt ich auf Umwegen ein Lebenszeichen von ihr - ich erhielt in meinem Büro im Institut einen Anruf von der Polizei. Man bat mich, auf die Wache zu kommen und einen Mann namens Gendo Rokubungi abzuholen, der mich als Bürgen benannt hatte. Natürlich war ich misstrauisch, schließlich kannte ich diesen Mann nicht, hatte auch den Namen nie zuvor gehört."

Fuyutsuki machte eine Pause.

„Könnte ich vielleicht etwas zu trinken bekommen, ein Glas Wasser möglicherweise?"

„Bringen Sie es ihm", sagte SEELE-01.

Kurz darauf tauchte einer seiner Entführer neben ihm auf, öffnete die Handfessel der linken Hand und drückte ihm einen Plastikbecher in die Hand.

Fuyutsuki trank langsam.

„Besser, Professor? Können Sie weitersprechen?"

„Ja, Kiel. Ich erhielt also diesen Anruf und überlegte. Dann überwog meine Neugier und ich machte mich auf den Weg. Rokubungi war mir sofort unsympathisch. Er war festgenommen worden, weil er in eine Schlägerei in einer recht unseriösen Gegend der Stadt verwickelt gewesen war, bei unserer ersten Begegnung trug er noch die Spuren dieser Schlägerei. Ich fragte ihn, wieso er mich als seinen Bürgen angegeben hatte, woraufhin er mir sagte, dass er mich eigentlich im Auftrag Yuis hatte besuchen und von ihr grüßen wollen. Wie ich weiter erfuhr, waren die beiden bereits eine ganze Weile zusammen. Rokubungi weilte geschäftlich in Tokio, bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte er mir eine Einladung vorbeibringen wollen - zu seiner und Yuis Hochzeit. Das kam für mich ziemlich überraschend.

Auch nachdem ich mich mit ihm eine Weile unterhalten hatte, war Rokubungi mir nicht sympathischer geworden. Der Tag der Hochzeit fiel auf denselben Termin wie ein Vortrag, den ich am anderen Ende des Landes halten musste und den ich nicht absagen konnte, so dass ich Rokubungi mit Bedauern mitteilen musste, dass ich nicht kommen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag rief ich Yui in Kyoto an und unterhielt mich den ganzen Nachmittag mit ihr. Sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit Gendo Rokubungi über alle Maßen glücklich, ihren Worten gelang es, mein Misstrauen und meine Sorge, sie könnte einen großen Fehler machen, zu zerstreuen. Wäre ich damals nur etwas hartnäckiger gewesen..."

Wieder machte Fuyutsuki eine Pause, trank aus dem Becher.

„In der Folgezeit hatte ich immer wieder Kontakt mit ihr, eine Grußkarte hier, ein kurzer Anruf da, sie wollte den Kontakt nicht abreißen lassen und ich wollte sicher sein, dass es meiner früheren Schülerin gutging.

Dann kam der Second Impact. Ich hörte eine ganze Weile nichts von Yui, dafür aber von Rokubungi. Er hatte an der Katsuragi-Expedition teilgenommen und irgendwie hatte er die Katastrophe überlebt. Ich begann, Nachforschungen anzustellen, stellte fest, dass Rokubungi - oder Ikari, wie er sich nach der Hochzeit nannte, er hatte Yuis Namen angenommen - nie in der Nähe des Südpols gewesen war. Und ich brachte noch mehr über ihn in Erfahrung. Er war ein Wissenschaftler, der auf dem Gebiet der Genetik eine Reihe extravaganter Theorie vertrat... die Vervollkommnung des Menschen. Sein Idealbild des Menschen erinnerte mich an eine dunkle Episode der Menschheitsgeschichte in der Mitte des letzten Jahrhunderts. Anscheinend hatte ich mich in meiner ersten intuitiven Einschätzung nicht geirrt. Weitere Informationen, die ich sammelte, waren noch verwirrender, demnach beschäftigte er sich mit alten Prophezeiungen über den Weltuntergang.

Dann erhielt ich die Einladung, an einer UN-Expedition in die Antarktis teilzunehmen, um mir zusammen mit anderen Wissenschaftlern vor Ort ein Bild machen zu können.

Ich fühlte mich unter den ganzen Forschern anderer Fachgebiete fehl am Platz, was sollte ein Genetiker unter Ökologen und Meteorologen...

An Bord des Schiffes befand sich auch Gendo Ikari. Er begrüßte mich wie einen alten Freund. Anscheinend bemerkte er mein Misstrauen. Wir führten ein langes Gespräch, während dem er mir mitteilte, dass er von meinen Nachforschungen über ihn wusste. Und er weihte mich in das Geheimnis der Schriftrollen vom Toten Meer ein.

Seine Worte waren sehr überzeugend, wir verbrachten lange Nächte über seinen Unterlagen, bis er mich von der Gefahr überzeugt hatte, welche der Menschheit drohte. Und er erklärte mir, dass er bereits mit Hilfe mächtiger Sponsoren und Partner dabei war, Gegenmaßnahmen zu treffen.

Diese Partner waren Sie, oder?"

„Korrekt, Professor. Bitte, fahren Sie fort."

„An diesem Tag rekrutierte er mich für Projekt-E, aus dem die EVANGELIONs hervorgingen. In der Folge brachte er mich in die Geofront, wo ich Yui wiedertraf. Ikari hatte auch sie für das Projekt angeworben. Ich erkannte sie fast nicht, sie wirkte... gealtert, unglücklich... In einer ruhigen Minute gestand sie mir, dass ihre Ehe wahrscheinlich gescheitert war. Ich sprach ihr Mut zu, immer wieder. Ich hätte es lassen und darauf drängen sollen, dass sie Ikari verließ, dann wäre sie heute vielleicht noch am Leben. Aber ich war zu sehr auf das fixiert, was vor uns lag, die Rettung der Menschheit. Dazu brauchten wir Yuis Fachkenntnisse. Sie entwarf die Grundkonzepte der EVAs und der Synchronverbindung.

Ein weiteres wichtiges Mitglied im Team war Naoko Akagi. Sie arbeitete an der Entwicklung einer Künstlichen Intelligenz, es war ihr bereits gelungen, eine menschliche Persönlichkeit zu digitalisieren und ein Mensch-Maschine-Interface zu entwickeln. Die Krönung ihrer Arbeit würde die Erschaffung der MAGI-Biocomputer sein, aber ich will nichts vorwegnehmen..."

Fuyutsuki nahm wieder einen Schluck Wasser zu sich.

„Das ist uns weitestgehend schon bekannt."

„Das tut mir leid, Kiel."

„Das tut es nicht, Professor."

„Ich wollte nur höflich sein."

SEELE-01 lachte abgehackt.

„Fahren Sie doch fort."

„Ein knappes Jahr nach dem Impact brachte Yui einen Sohn zur Welt - Shinji. Zuerst schien Gendo sich zu freuen, doch schon bald wurde er dem Jungen gegenüber genauso gleichgültig wie seiner Frau gegenüber. Stattdessen begann er eine Affäre mit Naoko Akagi. Ich erfuhr zufällig davon, schwieg aber.

In der Folgezeit rekrutierte Yui noch Doktor Soryu für das Projekt, Doktor Soryu leitete die deutsche Zweigstelle bis zu ihrem Tod im Jahre 2005. Yui starb ein gutes halbes Jahr zuvor bei einem Unfall."

„Berichten Sie uns davon."

„Vielleicht werden Sie verstehen, dass es mir nicht leicht fällt, über dieses Ereignis zu sprechen. Meine frühere Schülerin stand mir sehr nahe. Der Unfall ereignete sich beim ersten Testlauf der Synchronverbindung. Yui hatte sich als Freiwillige für das Experiment gemeldet. Alles schien völlig sicher. Zuerst verlief das Experiment auch wie geplant, dann jedoch lief irgendetwas schief. Yui wurde bei lebendigem Leibe gekocht, ich erinnere mich noch nur allzu gut an die Übertragung aus dem EntryPlug, als Elektrizität durch ihren Körper zu fließen begann... von ihr war nicht mehr genug übrig für ein ordentliches Begräbnis. Und ihr Sohn hatte alles mitangesehen..."

Kozo holte tief Luft, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.

„Ikari hingegen ließ es völlig kalt. Keine Woche später gab er den Jungen bei Verwandten in Pflege und vergaß ihn dort regelrecht, stürzte sich mit scheinbar neuem Elan in die Arbeit. Andere vermuteten, er täte dies, um seinen Schmerz zu überwinden, doch ich wusste es besser. Vielleicht trug er sogar die Verantwortung an Yuis Tod.

Ich konfrontierte ihn mit meiner Vermutung. Er zeigte sich tief gekränkt. Offenbar hatte ich mich geirrt, so dass ich sofort meine Worte bereute. Ikari vergab mir, weihte mich sogar in den nächsten Schritt seines Planes ein... mit der Macht der Wesen, die er Engel genannt hatte, könnte es möglich sein, Yui ins Leben zurückzuholen. Das gab mir den nötigen Ansporn, bei NERV zu bleiben und sogar zu seinem Stellvertreter zu werden.

Kurz darauf tauchte er erstmals mit Rei auf. Rei Ayanami, das First Child. Er sagte, sie sei die Tochter von Bekannten, die ihn gebeten hätten, sich um sie zu kümmern.

Ich hätte misstrauisch werden sollen, warum sollte er sich um ein fremdes Kind kümmern, wenn ihm schon der eigene Sohn egal war? - aber ich schwieg, wollte nicht noch mehr zwischen uns durch Vermutungen und Verdächtigungen zerstören.

Rei war ein eigenartiges Kind, zweifelsohne klug und gehorsam... zu gehorsam, fast wie ein Roboter.

Dann starb Doktor Akagi - Selbstmord. Sie nahm sich direkt nach Fertigstellung der MAGI-Rechner das Leben. Die näheren Umstände sind heute noch unklar, da die Sicherheitskameras nichts aufgezeichnet hatten. Und auch Rei sah ich für einen längeren Zeitraum nicht mehr.

Vom ursprünglichen Team starb Doktor Soryu als nächste, sie hatte versucht, das Experiment zu wiederholen, bei dem Yui umgekommen war, und hatte einen schweren Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten. Wenige Wochen später nahm sie sich das Leben.

NERV wuchs und gedieh in der Zwischenzeit.

In den US wurde Kaworu Nagisa als Pilot rekrutiert, zeitgleich mit Doktor Soryus Tochter. Das Schema, nach welchem die zukünftigen EVA-Piloten ihre Nummern erhielten, war völlig undurchschaubar.

2010 erschien Ikari wieder in Begleitung Reis. NERV mietete für das Mädchen ein Apartment an und sie wurde in den Folgejahren als Pilotin des Prototyps ausgebildet.

Als es Schwierigkeiten mit den MAGI gab, ließ Ikari Naoko Akagis Tochter Ritsuko rekrutieren, welche wie ihre Mutter neue Wege auf dem Gebiet der Informatik und Systemstruktur beschritt. Anfang dieses Jahres warben wir von den UN-Streitkräften einen taktischen Offizier an - Misato Katsuragi, die Tochter des Wissenschaftlers, dessen Expedition im Jahre 2000 den Engel ADAM gefunden und den Second Impact dabei ausgelöst hatte.

Und plötzlich zeigte Ikari wieder Interesse an seinem Sohn, beorderte diesen nach Tokio-3.

Shinji Ikari traf am selben Tag ein, an dem auch der Engel Satchiel Tokio-3 attackierte. Sein Vater brachte ihn dazu, das Testmodell in den Kampf zu steuern.

Den Rest kennen Sie wahrscheinlich besser als ich."

„Möglich. Aber wir haben noch einige Fragen."

Fuyutsukis Zunge fühlte sich schwer an.

Die Monolithen begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen, führten einen stummen geisterhaften Reigen auf.

„Was..."

Er blickte auf den Becher in seiner Hand.

„Sie haben etwas in das Wasser getan, nicht wahr?"

„Eine Wahrheitsdroge. Mit Ihrem kleinen Bericht haben Sie die Zeit überbrückt, die das Mittel brauchte, um seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Vielen Dank für Ihre Kooperation."

„Ich..."

Er versuchte, sich gegen die Wirkung des Medikaments zu wehren.

_Und er hatte auch noch selbst um das Wasser gebeten, hatte gedacht, SEELE mit einem langatmigen Bericht zufriedenstellen zu können..._

„Professor, wie war Ihr Verhältnis zu Yui Ikari?"

„Ich..."

Fuyutsuki presste die Lippen zusammen, biss sich auf die Zunge.

Eine dicke Schweißschicht bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, während er alles daransetzte, die Antwort zurückzuhalten, die sich den Weg über seine Lippen freizukämpfen schien.

Zugleich begann sein Kopf wieder zu schmerzen.

„Ich..."

„Wehren Sie sich nicht, Professor, oder Ihr Geist könnte Schaden nehmen."

„Ich habe sie geliebt... Sie verdammter Bastard..."

„Ah... das also ist Ihre Motivation. Liebe... ein äußerst seltsames Konzept. Damit hat Ikari Sie geködert, nicht wahr? Erst die Möglichkeit, in ihrer Nähe zu sein, dann die Aussicht darauf, ihren Tod rückgängig machen zu können. Sie mussten Ikari nur den Rücken decken, damit er ungehindert die Macht eines Gottes erringen konnte!"

„Er hatte sie nicht verdient. Yui war viel zu anständig und warmherzig für ihn..." flüsterte Fuyutsuki. Seine Augen tränten.

„Und wie beabsichtigt Ikari, sie zurückzuholen von den Toten? Was hat er Ihnen erzählt?"

„Ihre… Yuis Seele soll in Einheit-01 gefangen sein. Nach Scheitern des Bergungsprojektes hat er aus einem DNA-Fetzen ihr einen neuen Körper geklont. Um sie zu befreien, muss das AT-Feld… damit sie von dem neuen Körper Besitz ergreifen kann, ist seiner Theorie nach ein begrenzter, impact-ähnlicher Zustand erforderlich… Kontakt zwischen ADAM und LILITH…"  
>Der alte Mann wehrte sich gegen die aus ihm heraussprudelnden Worte, wollte den anderen nicht verraten, an welche Hoffnung er sich seit Jahren klammerte.<p>

„Science Fiction", murmelte ein Monolith zu Fuyutsukis Linken. „Völlig an den Haaren herbeigezogen."

„Hm. Gut, weiter: Warum wurde Ikaris Sohn ausgewählt? Warum gab Ikari ihm den stärksten und zugleich unberechenbarsten EVANGELION, über den NERV verfügte?"

„EVA-00 war beschädigt. Und der Junge konnte sofort eine Synchronverbindung zu dem EVA aufbauen, die ausreichte, um zu kämpfen... alles ohne Training."

„Warum?"

„Warum? Ich weiß es nicht... Shinji Ikari ist ein Naturtalent."

„Könnte sein Vater nachgeholfen haben?"

„Nachgeholfen?"

„Gut, lassen wir das. Der Stromausfall?"

„Ein Engel. Iroul ist in die MAGI eingedrungen. Doktor Akagi konnte ihn zurückschlagen."

„EVA-03?"

„Ebenfalls ein Engel. Bardiel. Er ergriff von dem EVA Besitz, die Pilotin konnte nichts dafür."

„Hat Ikari uns belogen, damit er einen Vorsprung in seinem Szenario erhielt?"

„Ja..."

Fuyutsuki wurde von starken Zuckungen durchgeschüttelt.

Je mehr er sich wehrte, umso mehr er versuchte, die Wahrheit zu unterdrücken, umso stärker wurden die Zuckungen, bis sie ihm sogar Schmerzen bereiteten.

„Was plant er?"

„Er... will... allein... Macht LILITHs... ADAMs..."

„LILITH?"

„Dogma... was die Engel suchen... Ikari selbst lockt sie... Countdown zum Armageddon..."

Fuyutsuki biss sich auf die Zunge, schmeckte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut im Mund.

_Nicht mehr... er durfte nicht noch mehr verraten... SEELE würde versuchen, Ikari aufzuhalten... würde Yuis Auferstehung verhindern..._

„Unsere Vermutungen stimmten. Nur der Hinweis auf diese LILITH ist sehr überraschend", sagte SEELE-01 zu seinen Mitverschwörern.

„Professor, wer oder was ist LILITH?"

_Zeit schinden..._

_Ausflüchte suchen..._

Die Schmerzen waren inzwischen so stark, dass es Fuyutsuki schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er bekam keine Luft mehr...

„Urmutter..."

Sein Kopf sank auf seine Brust, zugleich hörten die Zuckungen auf.

Sergej Roshenkov trat an den Stuhl, griff mit einer Hand unter Fuyutsukis Kinn, hob seinen Kopf an, hob dann mit der anderen eines seiner Augenlider hoch. Fuyutsukis Augen waren in den Kopf zurückgerollt, so dass nur das Weiße sichtbar war.

„Bewusstlos."

„Bemerkenswert, wirklich bemerkenswert. Er hat mehr Widerstand geleistet als erwartet..."

„Ja, der alte Mann verfügt über eine unerwartete Konstitution. Wenn er sich von dem Anfall erholt hat, schlage ich ein zweites Verhör mit einer erneuten, endgültigen Dosis vor."

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu, General. - Herr Roshenkov, bringen Sie ihn in seine Zelle zurück, wir werden ihn weiterbefragen, wenn er aufwacht."

„Soll ihn ein Arzt behandeln? Die Nebenwirkungen..."

„Das dürfte nicht nötig sein. Das nächste Mal wird er uns alles sagen, was wir noch wissen wollen, danach benötigen wir ihn nicht mehr."

„Diesen Mann können wir nicht umdrehen", erklärte Cedrick. „Wir können ihm nicht bieten, womit Ikari ihn geködert hat."

„Ob Ikari wirklich fähig wäre, Tote wiederzubeleben, wenn er allein die Macht eines Gottes besitzt?" fragte ein anderer Monolith.

„Unwahrscheinlich." brummte Cedrick.

„Aber ist das nicht die Domäne von Göttern?" warf ein weiterer ein.

„Götter... Aberglaube... Verständigen Sie mich bitte, wenn das Verhör fortgesetzt wird."

Cedricks Monolith verschwand.

Nach und nach folgten die anderen.

*** NGE ***

In seinem Büro in Wilhelmshaven setzte Wilforth F. Cedrick die VR-Brille ab, die ihm Zugang zu SEELEs Konferenzen erlaubte.

_Die Macht Gottes..._

_Die Macht, Tote auferstehen zu lassen..._

_Allmacht..._

Anscheinend war es kein Fehler gewesen, Larsens RABEN an ihren Einsatzorten zu belassen. Kiel konnte doch nicht wirklich solch ein alter Trottel sein, dass er glaubte, die anderen stünden bedingungslos hinter ihm. Sobald der Weg frei war, würde es vielmehr heißen: Jeder Mann für sich selbst.

Er brauchte nur einen Befehl geben, nur ein Signal abzusenden, und seine fünf größten Konkurrenten, Kiel eingeschlossen, würden sterben...

*** NGE ***

_Tag 3_

_Frechheit siegt..._

Kaji unterdrückte ein breites Grinsen, als er in einem Militärjeep mit Hoheitszeichen der UN auf den von SEELE kontrollierten Komplex zufuhr. Er selbst trug die Uniform eines Colonels, einen höheren Rang anzunehmen hatte er nicht gewagt, da ein General wohl kaum selbst fahren würde. Seine Augen waren hinter einer dunklen Sonnenbrille verborgen, zudem klebte ein falscher Bart auf seiner Oberlippe. Er wirkte leicht aufgequollen, ein Nebeneffekt der Kevlarweste, die er unter der Uniform trug.

Er hielt den Wagen am Tor an.

„Wer hat hier im Augenblick das Kommando?" schnauzte er den Posten am Tor an.

„Leutnant Tsuno, Sir. Ich hole ihn."

„Gut, machen Sie das."

Er bedeutete dem anderen Posten, das Tor zu öffnen und ihn einzulassen.

Der Soldat salutierte und kam der Anweisung rasch nach.

Innerlich seufzte Kaji.

Die erste Hürde war genommen, er war auf dem Gelände.

Jetzt musste sich nur noch seine Hoffnung erfüllen, dass SEELE keine allzu cleveren Leute als Bewacher ihres Komplexes angeheuert hatten, dann würde alles viel einfacher gehen...

Der Leutnant kam, salutierte zackig.

Innerlich grinste Kaji.

„Leutnant, melden Sie sich mit fünf von Ihren Leuten in der Hauptverwaltung beim diensthabenden Offizier. Ich übernehme hier das Kommando, Ersatz für die abgezogenen Kräfte trifft in Kürze ein."

„Sir, ich weiß davon nichts."

„Jetzt wissen Sie es. Oder haben Sie etwa die Anweisung, hier Wache zu schieben in dreifacher Ausfertigung mit einer Schleife drum herum bekommen?"

„Nein, Sir, natürlich nicht."

„Gut. Rücken Sie umgehend ab. Wer ist der Ansprechpartner vor Ort?"

„ODIN-Agent Roshenkov, Sir."

Kaji konnte nicht vermeiden, dass sich seine Stirn zusammenzog.

_Roshenkov?_

Er kannte keinen Agenten dieses Namens. Natürlich war ihm nicht jeder Kollege geläufig oder namentlich bekannt, wohl aber die Handvoll, welche im ostasiatischen Raum stationiert war, wo eigentlich ein anderer geheimdienstlicher Arm zuständig war.

_Der Name klang russisch._

_Dann stimmte die Vermutung des Commanders also wahrscheinlich, dass ODIN von SEELE unterwandert worden war..._

„Ist er da?"

„Nein, Sir, Agent Roshenkov ist vor einer Stunde weggefahren."

„Ah, ja. Gut, dann warte ich drinnen auf ihn."

Während der Leutnant sich fünf Leute nahm - mehr fortzuschicken hatte Kaji nicht wagen wollen, um nicht mehr Mißtrauen als nötig zu erregen - und mit zwei von den Jeeps, die vor dem Hauptgebäude standen, abfuhr, stellte Kaji seinen eigenen Geländewagen direkt vor der Tür ab, schwang sich ins Freie und eilte die Stufen zum Eingang hinauf.

Unangefochten gelangte er ins Innere des Gebäudes, drückte sich erst einmal gegen die Wand und holte seine Waffe hervor, schraubte den Schalldämpfer auf.

Langsam und lautlos wie eine Katze - unter anderem der Gesichtspunkt, nach dem er im Army-Shop seine Stiefel ausgewählt hatte - schlich er den Gang hinab bis zu einer Treppe, lauschte.

Aus dem Obergeschoß kam kein Geräusch, dafür ging unter ihm eine Tür.

Wenn Fuyutsuki sich noch hier befand, wovon Kaji ausging, war er wahrscheinlich in einer Zelle eingesperrt. Und Zellen befanden sich in der Regel im Keller, wo die Fluchtmöglichkeiten aufgrund der Lage bereits eingeschränkt waren. - Ausnahmen bestätigten natürlich die Regel...

Er stieg langsam die Treppe hinab, abwechselnd nach oben und unten sichernd.

Kaji erreichte den Fuß der Treppe, spähte um die Ecke.

Wieder ein Korridor.

Zu beiden Seiten gingen Türen ab.

Und vor einer Tür stand ein schwarzgekleideter Mann mit einer Maschinenpistole über der Schulter.

Kaji überprüfte noch einmal seine Waffe, trat dann in den Gang, die Pistole mit seinem Körper verdeckend.

„Entschuldigung..."

Der andere reagierte mit beeindruckenden Reflexen, hatte seine Waffe bereits in der nächsten Sekunde auf Kaji gerichtet, den Finger am Abzug. Nur zum Schießen kam er nicht mehr...

Kaji war ganz auf Nummer Sicher gegangen und hatte die Möglichkeit, dass der andere ebenfalls eine kugelsichere Weste trug, in seine Überlegungen miteinbezogen, als er selbst den Abzug durchzog und ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf jagte.

Der Schuss erzeugte durch den Schalldämpfer nur ein leises ´_plop_´, der Wächter ging mit einem Geräusch, das nur etwas lauter war, zu Boden, dafür schlug seine Waffe doch recht laut auf.

Kaji sah sich um, lauschte, konnte nicht feststellen, dass irgendjemand im Gebäude reagierte.

Die Tür...

Er blickte durch das kleine Sichtfenster, sah den Subkommandanten auf einer Pritsche liegen.

Bei der Tür war nur die Kette vorgelegt, wie Kaji feststellte. Rasch öffnete er und zischte: „Subkommandant!"

Fuyutsuki reagierte nicht.

Kaji unterdrückte einen Fluch und trat schnell in den Raum hinein, rüttelte an Fuyutsukis Schulter.

Der ältere Mann sah ihn mit verschleiertem Blick an.

„Kaji...?"

„Ja. Kommen Sie, wir verschwinden!"

Zittrig machte Fuyutsuki Anstalten aufzustehen, fiel wieder zurück.

„Schwach... Drogen..."

„Ich helfe Ihnen."

Kaji legte sich Fuyutsukis Arm um die Schultern, zog ihn nach oben, schleppte ihn wie einen nassen Sack aus der Zelle. Draußen war es immer noch ruhig, dennoch mobilisierte Kaji alle Kräfte, um den anderen so schnell wie möglich die Treppe hinaufzuschaffen, nahm auch keine Rücksicht darauf, dass der Subkommandant von NERV mehr als nur einmal kräftig aneckte. Blaue Flecken waren immer noch besser als Blaue Bohnen...

Keuchend erreichte er mit seiner Last das Erdgeschoß, schleifte Fuyutsuki zum Ausgang. Immer wieder versuchte der ältere Mann, ihm zu helfen und auf die Beine zu kommen, knickte aber ständig wieder ein.

Von der Eingangstür bis zum Jeep waren es nur wenige Schritte... notfalls würde er sich den Weg freischießen müssen...

Die Waffe voran, stieß Kaji die Tür auf und stolperte die Stufen hinunter.

Er hatte Fuyutsuki bereits in den Jeep verfrachtet, als die verbliebenen Wachen aufmerksam wurden und ihn anriefen.

„Kopf unten behalten!" rief er Fuyutsuki zu, schwang sich hinters Steuer, warf den Motor an und gab Gas.

Die Wachen hatten anscheinend inzwischen begriffen, dass etwas sehr schief lief, jedenfalls gingen sie in Feuerstellung.

Kaji beschleunigte den Wagen, ließ ihn aus dem Stand einen Riesensatz machen und jagte auf das Tor zu, ging dabei selbst in Deckung, trat das Gaspedal weiterhin bis zum Anschlag durch.

Die Wachen eröffneten das Feuer, Kugeln flogen über Fahrer und Passagier hinweg.

Dann krachte es, als der Jeep durch das Tor brach.

Kaji richtete sich auf, verlangsamte aber nicht.

_Das hatte funktioniert..._

*** NGE ***

Einige Kilometer weiter wechselten sie eiligst den Wagen und ließen den Jeep stehen, Fuyutsuki konnte jedoch immer noch nicht aus eigener Kraft sitzen, kippte immer wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz zur Seite.

Kaji dämmerte langsam, welche Droge ihm wahrscheinlich verabreicht worden war. Er musste den anderen schleunigst zu seinem Unterschlupf bringen, wo er ihn mit einigen anderen Medikamenten behandeln konnte, ehe die Droge Fuyutsukis Kreislauf zum Zusammenbruch brachte.

*** NGE ***

_Tag 14_

Kaji sah seinen Gast an.

Die letzten zehn Tage hatte er immer wieder um Fuyutsukis Leben gekämpft, ihm ein kreislaufstabilisierendes Medikament nach dem anderen verabreicht. Die Arme des Subkommandanten waren völlig zerstochen. Natürlich hatte Kaji nicht das passende Gegenmittel zur Hand gehabt, sondern hatte improvisieren müssen - aber darin war er ja Experte.

Die von SEELE verabreichte Droge hatte sich lange in Fuyutsukis Körper gehalten, immer wieder war es zu Rückfällen gekommen, bei denen der ältere Mann unter schweren Krampf- und Schüttelanfällen zu leiden gehabt hatte.

Doch jetzt schien es ausgestanden.

Fuyutsuki war wieder imstande, aus eigener Kraft zu essen und die Toilette aufzusuchen.

Während der Anfälle hatte er immer wieder unzusammenhängende Dinge gemurmelte, die Kaji dennoch aufgezeichnet hatte, vielleicht ergab etwas davon ja tieferen Sinn.

In seinen lichten Momenten hatte Fuyutsuki geredet wie ein Buch, inzwischen kannte Kaji seine Lebensgeschichte, die seiner Eltern, Großeltern, Geschwister, Onkeln und Tanten, ebenso wie die Entstehungsgeschichte von NERV und Projekt-E. Und sein Verdacht hatte sich bestätigt, was die Beziehung zwischen Kozo Fuyutsuki und Shinji Ikari anging, welcher eine starke Ähnlichkeit zu Fuyutsuki auf einem Bild aus dessen eigener Schulzeit besaß, das Kaji zufällig bei seinen Recherchen gefunden hatte.

_Wer hätte das gedacht... und offenbar war der Subkommandant selbst erst vor kurzem dahinter gekommen, dass die eine Nacht, die er mit Yui Ikari verbracht hatte, nachdem diese nach einem besonders heftigen Streit mit ihrem Mann zu ihm gekommen war, Folgen gehabt hatte..._

Der Unterschlupf, den Kaji sich in den letzten Monaten in Tokio-3 eingerichtet hatte, befand sich in einer Lagerhalle, die ironischerweise offiziell zum MARDUK-Institut gehörte. Im Büro des Lagerverwalters hatte Kaji jenen Teil seiner Sachen gelagert, die mehr als nur fragende Blicke hervorgerufen hätten, hätte man sie bei ihm gefunden.

Mehrfach war er in den letzten Tagen versucht gewesen, Fuyutsuki in ein Krankenhaus oder in die Geofront zu bringen, doch dann hatte er es doch nicht getan, weil es ihm zu unsicher erschienen war. Auch Ritsuko Akagi hatte er nicht erreichen können...

„SEELE wird sich das nicht bieten lassen, Kaji", sagte Fuyutsuki mit immer noch schwacher Stimme. Die Strapazen der letzten Tage zeichneten sich noch immer auf seinem Gesicht ab. Er war dünn geworden, die Uniform war ihm um wenigstens eine Nummer zu groß.

„Hier, essen Sie das."

Kaji stellte ihm eine Schüssel mit Brühe vor die Nase und drückte ihm einen Löffel in die Hand.

„Ganz wie Ihre Mutter sie immer gemacht hat."

„Ich habe viel erzählt, nicht wahr?"

„Hauptsächlich über die lieben Verwandten. Ich weiß, es kommt spät, aber sie haben mein volles Mitgefühl."

„Ich habe sie alle während des Impacts verloren. Der einzige Grund, dass ich selbst noch am Leben bin, war die Tatsache, dass ich gerade zu einem Symposium war, als Tokio vom Meer verschlungen wurde. Haben Sie welche von Ihren Leuten verloren?"

„Einige."

„Hören Sie, ich will nicht undankbar klingen, im Gegenteil, was Sie getan haben, verdient meinen Respekt... aber Sie hätten mich nicht retten sollen. Jetzt wird SEELE Sie ebenfalls auf die Schwarze Liste setzen."

„Und wenn schon. Ich bin Überlebenskünstler."

„Ikari glaubt, Sie arbeiten für das japanische Innenministerium. Ich denke, jemand anders hat Sie zu NERV geschickt."

„So?"

„Ich tippe auf den UN-Geheimdienst. Und die einzige Organisation, die über die Mittel verfügt, so etwas über Jahre zu planen und durchzuziehen, ist ODIN."

Kaji lächelte nur.

„Sie sollten essen."

„Erwarten Sie jemanden?"

„Ja, ich habe eine Nachricht erhalten, dass ich Verstärkung bekomme."

„So..."

*** NGE ***

_Niemand war da._

Kaji sah auf die Uhr, entschloss sich, noch etwas zu warten, ehe er in den Verschlag zurückkehrte, in dem Fuyutsuki auf ihn wartete. Mit jedem Augenblick der verstrich, wurde er nervöser. Sein ausgeprägter Instinkt teilte ihm mit, dass etwas nicht stimmte, konnte es aber nicht näher bestimmen. Der Commander war sonst pünktlich...

Um sich zu beruhigen, zündete er sich eine Zigarette an.

Irgendwo ging eine Tür.

Kaji kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Sie sind spät dran."

Im nächsten Moment hörte er ein Klicken, das Klicken eines zurückgezogenen Sicherungsbügels. Er ließ sich fallen, zog in der Bewegung seine Waffe, rollte sich zur Seite.

Dort, wo eben noch sein Kopf gewesen war, schlug ein Geschoß in die Wand ein.

Ryoji Kaji erwiderte das Feuer. Ein dumpfes Ächzen und das Geräusch eines Körpers, der wie ein nasser Sack auf den Boden schlug, zeigten ihm, dass er getroffen hatte.

Geduckt richtete er sich auf, huschte zu der am Boden liegenden Gestalt, drehte sie auf den Rücken. Es war ein ihm unbekannter Asiate, wobei Kaji nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob es ein Japaner war.

Dann peitschte ein weiterer Schuss und traf ihn eine Kugel in die Seite...

Kaji ging zu Boden…

Die Waffe fiel aus seiner plötzlich kraftlosen Hand…

Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Körper aus…

Er hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen…

Schritte näherten sich ihm, ein Schatten fiel auf ihn.

Kaji blickte in ein weiteres Gesicht, das er nicht kannte, ein dunkelhaariger Europäer.

„W-wer...?"

„Agent Ryoji Kaji. SEELE entsendet Ihnen Grüße", erklärte der andere mit russischem Akzent. Der Finger um den Abzug krümmte sich.

Doch kein Schuss löste sich, stattdessen ließ Roshenkov die Waffe fallen, als sein Arm plötzlich kraftlos wurde.

Verwirrt blickte er nach unten auf seine Brust, aus der drei parallele Stahlklingen herausragten.

Blutiger Schaum trat auf die Lippen des Russen, er gurgelte unverständliche Laute, drehte im Sterben den Kopf zur Seite, sah als letztes in das Gesicht des Mannes, der ihn getötet hatte.

Wolf Larsen ließ seine Klauen einschnappen.

Des Halts beraubt, fiel der Körper Sergejs zu Boden.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät komme..." brummte der Cyborg.

*** NGE ***

Kaji setzte sich auf, presste eine Hand gegen seine Rippen, sah zugleich zu dem anderen hinauf. Wenn es jemanden gab, den er noch als Verwandtschaft bezeichnen würde, dann war es wohl der Mann, der ihn damals von der Straße aufgelesen hatte, obwohl er eigentlich mit einem ganz anderen Auftrag beschäftigt gewesen war, der Mann, der ihm zuerst eine Universitätsausbildung ermöglicht und dann zu ODIN geholt hatte, der Mann, der ihm alles über das Überleben beigebracht hatte, das er nicht schon auf der Straße gelernt hatte...

„Wie schwer hat es Sie erwischt?"

Larsen ging neben ihm in die Knie.

„´Bin mir noch nicht sicher..."

Kaji tastete unter seiner Jacke nach der Einschussstelle. Kurz darauf zog er die Hand wieder hervor, eine abgeflachte Kugel zwischen den Fingern.

„Sie hat meine Weste nicht durchschlagen."

„Gut."

„Schade um die Jacke..."

Kaji grinste.

„Hier."

Larsen streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, zog ihn auf die Beine.

Der Japaner verzog das Gesicht.

„Fühlt sich an, als hätte mich ein Pferd getreten."

„Hätte schlimmer kommen können."

Larsen widmete sich seinem Opfer, drehte es auf den Rücken.

„Tatsächlich... Sergej..."

„Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet."

„Ja. Aber auch nur, weil er sich als Spion von SEELE zu erkennen gegeben hatte..."

„Äh..."

„Rabinowitz sagte, Roshenkov wäre von ODIN für diese Mission rekrutiert worden."

„Wahrscheinlich von Direktor Cedrick."

„Nein, Cedrick ist tot, ich habe ihn erschossen."

„Wirklich? Laut meinen Informationen ist er aber quicklebendig und hat die Kontrolle über den Dienst."

Der Cyborg blickte Kaji lange an.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Was ist hier nur los?"

_Die Gedächtnislücken..._

_Die plötzlichen Übergänge in seinen Erinnerungen..._

_Das Gefühl, manchmal als unbeteiligter Beobachter anwesend gewesen zu sein..._

Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten?

Hatte Rabinowitz ihn belogen - oder belogen ihn seine Erinnerungen?

Welche seiner Erinnerungen stimmten dann noch?

„Als ich hier eintraf, sah ich Roshenkov und noch einen Mann um das Gebäude schleichen... Gott, ich hielt ihn für meinen Freund... er wäre fast mein Trauzeuge gewesen... irgendetwas ist mächtig faul an der Sache..."

Er wandte den Kopf, sah Kozo Fuyutsuki, der mit wackligen Knien in der Tür des Lagerverwalterbüros stand, eine Pistole in den Händen.

„Ein Freund von Ihnen, Kaji?"

„Ja. - Subkommandant, es ist alles in Ordnung..." 

**22. Zwischenspiel:**

_Ich bin Naoko Akagi..._

Ein Gedanke. Und zugleich eine Offenbarung, welche die Pforten zu weiteren Informationen aufstieß.

Naoko Akagi, geboren 1961 in Osaka...

Informatik-Studium...

Beste ihres Prüfungsjahrganges...

Entwicklerin des PROPHET-Interfaces...

Schöpferin der MAGI-Biocomputer...

Gestorben im Herbst 2005... Selbstmord...

Wie konnte das sein... sie lebte doch...

_Wo..._

_Wie..._

Kein menschlicher Körper.

Ein dreigeteilter Leib.

Tausende von Augen und Ohren, verteilt über das NERV-Hauptquartier, die Geofront und Tokio-3...

Gewaltige Gedächtnisspeicher im Zettabyte-Format...

_Ich bin Naoko Akagi!_

_Wo..._

_Was..._

Ein Körper, der sich über viele Kubikmeter erstreckte, Gliedmaßen, welche in die Unendlichkeit zu reichen schienen...

_Wo..._

Die Erkenntnis...

_Ich bin die MAGI..._

Stille. Erschrecken. Dann Freude.

Informationen wurden abgerufen.

_Ikari..._

Ikari hatte sie getötet...

Ikari trug die Verantwortung an ihrem Tod...

_Rei..._

Sie lebte!

Freude...

Nein... doch nicht...

TerminalDogma... überzählige weitere Körper in einem Tank...

Was...

Deshalb hatte sie sich umgebracht?

Aber...

Sie hatte dennoch getötet...

_Ikari..._

Hass.

_Ich bin Naoko Akagi!_

**Kapitel 42 - Die Rückkehr**

Shinji flog durch das Loch in der Mauer, ließ seine Mutter und die Manifestation des EVA-Bewusstseins hinter sich zurück.

Auf der anderen Seite herrschte Schwärze, wieder hatte er den Eindruck, es gäbe weder oben, noch unten, wieder glaubte er zu fallen - nur ging es dieses Mal aufwärts...

Ein nach oben gerichteter Fall...?

Etwas zog ihn in die Höhe, es war jener Sog, den er bereits am Strand wahrgenommen hatte.

_Rei-chan..._

Er spürte ihre Gegenwart, ihre Nähe.

_Rei-chan war hier irgendwo..._

Ein Licht...

_Dort war Rei-chan!_

Dann das Gefühl, auseinandergerissen zu werden...

_Schmerz!_

_Das Licht..._

_Er musste das Licht erreichen!_

_Er musste sie wiedersehen..._

*** NGE ***

Misato kniete immer noch am Rand der LCL-Pfütze unterhalb des aufgebrochenen Plugs.

Schräg hinter ihr stand Rei, eine Hand um den Lauf des Geländers gekrampft.

Die Rettungsaktion war fehlgeschlagen...

Shin-chan war nicht aus EVA-01 befreit worden... und das LCL, welches die Reste seiner DNA enthielt, verteilte sich langsam über den Laufsteg, würde gleich die Kante erreichen und in die Tiefe tropfen...

Das war der Augenblick, in dem auch sie die Kräfte verließen und sie hart zu Boden sackte, sich die Knie auf den Metallboden aufschlug. Rei spürte den Schmerz nicht.

Sie hatte ihren Shin-chan verloren... und damit alles, was ihrer Existenz noch Sinn verliehen hätte...

Die LCL-Flüssigkeit war in Bewegung, zog sich zusammen, bilde einen humanoiden Umriss. Weder Rei noch Misato bemerkten es, beide waren zu sehr mit ihrem eigenen Schmerz beschäftigt. Die eine hatte ihren Geliebten verloren, die andere einen kleinen Bruder oder vielleicht sogar einen Sohn...

Misato warf den Kopf herum, blickte von der Seite her Einheit-01 mit tränenverschleierten Augen an.

„Gib uns Shinji zurück!"

Jetzt endlich bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hände nur noch den Metallboden des Laufsteges berührten.

„Rei..."

„Ich..."

Neben dem EntryPlug lag zusammengekauert ein nackter Junge, Shinji Ikari.

Misato robbte zu ihm, zog ihn in seine Arme, ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Rei keuchte auf, war im nächsten Moment bei den beiden, schlang ihre Arme ebenfalls um Shinji, presste ihr Gesicht gegen seine Wange.

_Er war zu ihr zurückgekehrt..._

„Ich lasse dich nicht wieder gehen... was auch geschieht, ich lasse dich nicht wieder gehen..." flüsterte sie.

Ritsuko traf auf dem Steg ein, schloss kurz die Augen, als wollte sie sichergehen, sich nichts einzubilden.

Obwohl es wie ein Fehlschlag ausgesehen hatte, war die Aktion doch ein Erfolg gewesen...

Sie ging neben den dreien in die Hocke.

„Lasst ihm etwas Luft."

Mit einer Hand tastete sie nach Shinjis Halsschlagader.

„Puls ist da, Atmung auch. Er muss auf die Krankenstation, damit ich ihn dort untersuchen kann."

Zögernd ließ Misato den Jungen los, woraufhin ihn Rei nur umso fester an sich drückte.

„Ah, Rei..." setzte Ritsuko an.

„Ich habe Sie gehört. Ich bringe ihn auf die Krankenstation."

Sie fasste mit einer Hand unter Shinjis Rücken und mit der anderen unter seine Beine, hob ihn hoch.

Akagi nickte knapp und zog ihren Laborkittel aus, deckte ihn über Shinjis Körper.

„Lasst uns gehen."

*** NGE ***

Asuka war langweilig. Und sie war frustriert.

Seit drei Wochen hatte kein Synchrontraining mehr stattgefunden, genauso lange vermisste sie bereits die beruhigenden Impulse, die ihr EVA ihr vermittelte. Und diese Akagi tat keinen Handschlag, um die Regeneration von EVA-02 zu beschleunigen, stattdessen war sie damit beschäftigt, den Versager Shinji aus seinem EntryPlug zu befreien, in dem er feststeckte.

Wondergirl spielte ständig auf ihrer Geige im Hangar, die Klänge wurden von den Ventilationsschächten durch die ganze Anlage getragen, so dass das Hauptquartier langsam den Charakter eines Spukschlosses bekam. Alles drehte sich nur um Shinji Ikari_... ja, Shinji, der perfekte EVA-Pilot... Shinji, der bereits beim ersten Mal gleich eine kampffähige Synchronisation mit EVA-01 erreichen konnte... Shinji, der einen Engel nach dem anderen besiegt hatte... der große Shinji, der eigenhändig den Engel auseinandergenommen hatte, an dem sie sich die Zähne ausgebissen hatte... der unglaubliche Shinji, der eine bessere Synchronrate erreicht hatte, als sie... 400%, das war wohl kaum zu schlagen... warum strengte sie sich überhaupt noch an? Der Sohn des Kommandanten konnte doch ohnehin alles besser als sie, wie sie von überall zugetragen bekam... Shinji, der alles hatte..._

Sie war doch auch verletzt gewesen... aber niemand war gekommen, um sie zu besuchen, weder Misato noch Kaji... wahrscheinlich waren die beiden miteinander beschäftigt gewesen, da vergaß man sie ja auch ganz schnell...

In der Schule war es auch nicht besser, seit ihrer Niederlage gegen First hatte sie kaum noch Kontakt zu anderen Schülerinnen. Man mied sie, dabei waren die Schwellungen doch bereits fast wieder spurlos verschwunden. Nur an der Wand sah man im bröckeligen Putz immer noch den Abdruck, den sie hinterlassen hatte.

Nicht einmal der Trottel Suzuhara war da, damit sie ihn ärgern konnte. Und der andere Idiot, Aida, ignorierte ihre gelegentlichen Sticheleien.

_Wieso erkannte niemand an, was sie bereits geleistet hatte? Weshalb galt ihr Schulabschluss hier nichts? Weshalb musste sie mit einem Haufen Idioten wieder die Schulbank drücken? Weshalb war sie von Kommandant Ikari bestraft worden, obwohl die Schlägerei doch ganz klar Wondergirls Schuld gewesen war..._

_Ja, noch so eine perfekte Person... Wondergirl hier, Wondergirl da... immer an der Seite des großen Shinji..._

Asuka kam gerade vom Einkaufen wieder.

Immer, wenn ihr langweilig war, zog sie durch die Geschäfte, als Folge war das Limit ihrer Kreditkarte bereits ausgereizt. Dennoch hatte sie wieder eine Tüte dabei... Ausverkauf im Schuhgeschäft...

Auf dem Gang, der vom Hangar zur Krankenstation führte, und von dem auch der Korridor zu den Wohnquartieren für Bereitschaftspersonal abzweigte, kamen ihr mehrere Personen entgegen - allen voran Doktor Akagi mit ernster Miene, dahinter ihre Assistentin, die fleißige Biene Maya, und Misato, die äußerst nüchtern wirkte. Die beiden flankierten Wondergirl, welche jemanden auf den Armen trug... _Weichei Shinji_... den Abschluss der Prozession machte einer von den Brückenoffizieren, der kurze mit der Brille, dessen Namen Asuka sich nicht merken konnte und wollte.

_So, es war also gelungen, den unglaublichen Shinji aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien..._

_Wie konnte Wondergirl nur so stark sein... das war doch nicht normal..._

Immer wenn Asuka das blauhaarige Mädchen sah, fing ihre Wange wieder an zu brennen.

„Was ist denn mit ihm?" rief sie laut.

Misato sah sie freudestrahlend an.

„Ritsuko hat es geschafft, Shinji-kun aus EVA-01 zu befreien!"

Asuka blickte ihnen mit säuerlicher Miene nach. Wegen ihr hätten sie wahrscheinlich keinen derartigen Aufwand betrieben - aber Shinji war ja auch der Sohn des Kommandanten, deswegen bekam er den stärksten EVA und deswegen mochten ihn sicher auch alle - weil sie dadurch seinem Alten in den Hintern kriechen konnten...

*** NGE ***

Im Eilmarsch betrat die Gruppe den Krankenflügel, Asuka in einigen Schritten Entfernung hinter sich.

Doktor Akagi wählte das erste freie Zimmer, stieß die Tür auf und ließ Rei mit ihrer menschlichen Last ein.

„Misato, bleib bei ihnen, ich hole einen der Ärzte."

Katsuragi nickte, trat schnell in das Krankenzimmer und schlug die Bettdecke zurück, so dass Rei Shinji ablegen konnte, deckte ihn rasch zu.

„Wie blass er ist..." flüsterte Rei.

„Was wird schon wieder. Ritsuko hat das Unmögliche geschafft, da kriegt sie das auch noch in den Griff."

Rei setzte sich auf die Bettkante, nahm Shinjis Hand und hielt sie mit dem Handrücken gegen ihre Wange.

*** NGE ***

Auf dem Gang stolperte Ritsuko beinahe über einen blasshäutigen Jungen mit roten Augen und schieferfarbenen Haar in einem Krankenhauspyjama, der einfach mitten in Korridor stand und sich teils neugierig, teils verwirrt, umsah - Kaworu Nagisa, das Fifth Child.

Akagi stieß einen Laut des Erschreckens aus, zugleich schrie der Junge ebenso erschrocken auf und machte einen Satz rückwärts.

„Nagisa?" fragte Ritsuko überrascht.

„J-ja. Wo bin ich?"

„NERV-Hauptquartier, Krankenstation. Wie lange bist du schon wach?"

„Noch nicht lange. Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

„Geh zurück in dein Zimmer, ich komme gleich zu dir."

„Äh, klar."

Weiter den Gang hinab stand Asuka wie versteinert.

_Das Bleichgesicht war also auch wieder zu sich gekommen... noch ein Konkurrent..._

*** NGE ***

Akagi und ein Ärzteteam hatten den immer noch schlafenden Shinji samt Krankenbett für die anstehenden Untersuchungen aus dem Zimmer geholt und eine gute Stunde später wiedergebracht. In dieser Zeit war Rei nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, mehrmals hatte Ritsuko sie anweisen müssen, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nachdem sie ihn in sein Zimmer zurückgebracht hatten, hatten Misato und Ritsuko Rei mit Shinji alleingelassen, erstere um sich Kaworu zu widmen, letztere um die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen durchzugehen.

Rei wickelte Shinji gut in seine Decke ein, zog dann ihre Schuhe aus und legte sich neben ihn, wobei sie ihn fest in den Arm nahm und mit der anderen Hand über sein Haar strich.

„So etwas darfst du nie wieder mit mir machen, Shin-chan... ich will nie wieder solche Ängste ausstehen", flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr.

Die Zimmertür schwang auf.

Rei zuckte zusammen.

„Obszön", sagte Asuka trocken, ehe sie sich wieder abwandte, die Tür aber offenließ.

Rei streichelte Shinjis Wange.

„Ich komme gleich wieder."

Sie stand auf und schloss die Tür wieder, setzte sich dann aber nur auf die Bettkante.

Kurz darauf flog die Tür wieder auf. Dieses Mal war es Ritsuko Akagi, die hereingestürmt kam. Sie machte einen sehr aufgeregten Eindruck.

„Rei, steh mal auf, ich muss etwas überprüfen."

Rei kam der Anweisung verwirrt nach.

„Ritsuko-san?"

Akagi zog mit einem Ruck die Decke von Shinjis nacktem Leib, ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch nur seinem linken Knie.

„Tatsächlich..."

„Was?"

„Vor drei Wochen hatte Shinji hier noch eine Narbe. Und hier..."

Sie tastete über sein Schienbein.

„Hier müsste eigentlich zu fühlen sein, dass er sich vor drei Jahren das Bein gebrochen hatte."

„Ritsuko-san?" fragte Rei völlig ratlos.

Akagis Augen funkelten.

„Die Röntgenbilder zeigen nichts dergleichen, das heißt..."

„W-w-was ist denn... uh..."

Die Frau und das Mädchen blickten beide Shinji an, der gerade die Augen geöffnet hatte, jetzt puterrot anlief und versuchte, sich mit den Händen zu bedecken.

„Shin-chan..."

Reis Augen weiteten sich. Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen fiel sie ihm um den Hals und begann sein Gesicht abzuküssen.

„Uh... Rei..."

Ritsuko lächelte versonnen, dann fiel ihr wieder ein, weshalb sie eigentlich gekommen war.

„Erst mal, Shinji, willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden. Du hast uns ganz schön auf Trab gehalten."

„Uhm... Doktor Akagi... könnte ich wohl... ah... die Decke..."

„Wie? Oh..."

Sie hielt immer noch die Bettdecke in der Hand.

„Ja, natürlich, hier."

Rei ergriff das andere Ende der Decke und deckte ihn wieder zu, ehe sie sich wieder ihm selbst widmete.

Akagi klopfte mit dem unverletzten Fuß mehrmals auf den Boden.

„Hat das nicht Zeit? Ich habe ein paar wichtige Fragen."

„Uh..."

Rei sah Ritsuko einen Moment lang wütend an, senkte dann den Blick und rückte von Shinji ab.

„Danke. - Also, Shinji-kun, du hattest dir vor drei Jahren das Bein gebrochen, oder?"

„Ahm, ja, das linke."

„Und du hast eine Narbe auf dem Knie, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, von einem Sturz, als ich... hm... sechs war."

Akagi nickte.

„Das deckt sich mit meinen Unterlagen."

„Äh..."

„Ritsuko-san, ich glaube, Shinji-kun benötigt Ruhe", sagte Rei leise.

„Gleich, gleich. Die Narbe ist verschwunden, ebenso die Spuren des Bruches, sowie eine ganze Reihe anderer... hm... Abnutzungserscheinungen."

„Doktor Akagi, was... äh..."

„Shinji, woran erinnerst du dich?"

„Uh... ich habe gegen den Engel gekämpft. Und dann sagte EVA-01 mir, wir könnten nur gemeinsam siegen. Und..."

„EVA-01 hat mit dir gesprochen?"

„Ja... die Künstliche Intelligenz... uhm... die digitalisierte Persönlichkeit, die Ihre Mutter..."

„Das alles weißt du?" fragte Ritsuko geschockt.

„Ahm... ja. Er... uhm... wir haben uns gegenseitig geholfen."

Ritsuko trat wieder an das Bett heran und berührte Shinjis Stirn.

„Hm, kein Fieber..."

„Er war gefangen in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen..."

„Und... und hast du mit noch jemandem gesprochen?"

Von der Tür kam lautes Lachen.

Ritsuko drehte sich um.

„Asuka!"

„Ich habe es doch immer gewusst, dass Shinji nicht ganz dicht ist! Spricht mit seinem EVA und glaubt, der würde ihm antworten... hörst du sonst auch Stimmen, Shinji? Spricht vielleicht dein Frühstück mit dir? Oder das Waschbecken?"

„Asuka, mach die Tür zu."

„Klar doch, Doktor Akagi, ich habe ja alles gesehen, was es zu sehen gab. Shinji, du Bleistiftschwanz!"

Lachend zog die Rothaarige die Tür zu.

Shinji lief wieder knallrot an.

„Urgh..."

„Mach dir nichts daraus, ich habe schon einiges gesehen und kann dir nur sagen, dass du durchaus der Norm entsprichst", murmelte Ritsuko und blätterte in ihren Unterlagen.

Shinji kroch weiter unter die Decke und wünschte sich, wieder bewusstlos zu werden.

„Also, was hast du noch erlebt?"

„Ich... ah... also..."

„Hast du jemanden getroffen, den du... kanntest?"

Shinji schluckte.

_Wenn er ihr erzählte, dass seine Mutter in EVA-01 gefangen war... das glaubte sie ihm doch niemals..._

„Sie verwirren meinen Shin-chan."

„Hm... gut, Rei, soll er eine Ruhepause bekommen. Eigentlich wollte ich auch nur feststellen, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege."

„Welche... uhm... Vermutung?"

„Shinji-kun, das wird dich wahrscheinlich ziemlich schockieren, aber der EVA hatte dich assimiliert..."

„Ich weiß. Aber... uh... EVA-01 hat mich gehen lassen."

„Nein, nein, du verstehst nicht. Dein Körper ist völlig aufgelöst worden, wir haben dich im Zuge der Rettungsaktion wieder rekonstruiert."

„So..."

„Jedenfalls... du wurdest quasi generalüberholt."

„Öh... aha."

Shinji bemühte sich, ein möglichst intelligentes Gesicht zu machen.

Ritsuko blickte auf ein weiteres Röntgenbild, entschied sich aber, von dem, was darauf zu sehen war, nichts zu erzählen. Und die entsprechenden Aufzeichnungen hatte sie ohnehin bereits gelöscht. Wer wusste denn, was passieren könnte, wenn diese Informationen in die falschen Hände fielen, wenn zum Beispiel Gendo erfuhr, dass Shinji in seiner Brust direkt neben dem Herzen ein weiteres Organ besaß, das nicht menschlichen Ursprunges war... sie konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass Gendo seinen eigenen Sohn sezieren lassen würde, um an dieses Miniatur-S2-Organ zu kommen... _das konnte ja noch heiter werden..._

„Das ist doch etwas Gutes, oder?" holte Shinjis Frage Akagi in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Äh, ja, natürlich. So gesund wie heute wirst du wahrscheinlich nie wieder in deinem Leben sein."

„Ich fühle mich gar nicht... uhm... anders."

„Gut. Die Schwester bringt dir gleich etwas zu essen, sicher hast du Hunger... man wird ja nicht jeden Tag wiedergeboren."

„Uhm..."

*** NGE ***

Akagi war gegangen, dafür hatte eine Krankenschwester das angekündigte Essen gebracht, irgendeinen grauen Brei, der nicht schmeckte und den Shinji tapfer schluckte. Hauptgrund für letzteres war die Tatsache, dass Rei ihn fütterte und jedes Mal, wenn er protestieren wollte, seinen Protest mit einem glücklichen Lächeln und einem Kommentar, wie sehr er ihr gefehlt hatte, abwürgte. So blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig, als brav den sicherlich an Vitaminen und Nährstoffen reichen Brei zu essen.

„Ich verstehe Soryu nicht." sagte Rei schließlich, nachdem sie den leeren Teller zur Seite gestellt und sich neben Shinji im Schneidersitz auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, den Arm dabei um seine Schultern gelegt.

Shinji grinste.

So ließ er es sich wirklich gefallen, da lohnte es sich fast, von Engeln verprügelt und von EVAs absorbiert zu werden.

„Was... uh... meinst du, Rei-chan? Asuka ist einfach gemein, das war sie früher schon."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was sie an dir auszusetzen hat. Dein männliches Glied erscheint mir doch völlig normal gewachsen." sagte sie mit leichtem Kopfschütteln und Unverständnis in der Stimme, während sie die entsprechende, unter der Bettdecke verborgene Stelle anvisierte.

„Argh! Rei!"

Er griff nach der Bettdecke, um sie sich über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Sie lachte leise.

Shinji blickte sie mit offenstehendem Mund an.

_Dieses Lachen... wie der Klang von tausend kleinen Glocken..._

„Rei... du hast mich zurückgeholt... ohne deine Nähe hätte ich nicht die Kraft gehabt zurückzukommen."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, was wir beim letzten Mal gemacht hatten, als du im Krankenhaus warst?"

Eine feine Röte überzog ihre Wangen.

„Uh..."

Shinji nickte hastig, zog ihren Kopf ein Stück nach unten, so dass er ihre Lippen küssen konnte. Seine Hand tastete über ihr Bein, bewegte sich langsam aufwärts...

Da wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet.

„Hey, Shinji-kun, hier ist jemand... upps!"

Die beiden fuhren auseinander.

„Misato..." stieß Shinji hervor und wünschte sich, im Boden zu versinken.

„Ahm... hähä... wie ich sehe, bist du wieder auf dem Damm."

„Uhm, ja."

„Also, äh... eigentlich... eigentlich wollte dich hier jemand kennenlernen..."

„Äh... wer denn?"

Kaworu Nagisa tauchte neben Misato auf. Er hatte ein fröhliches Lächeln, bei dem er strahlendweiße Zähne präsentierte. Sein Lächeln hatte zudem etwas sehr gewinnendes.

„Hi! Du bist Shinji?"

„Ja."

Shinji kannte die Stimme, auch wenn er sie nur für Funk gehört hatte. Hastig reffte er die Decke um sich zusammen.

„Und... ah... du bist Kaworu."

„Ja, Kaworu Nagisa. Ich freue mich, dich kennenzulernen, Shinji-kun."

Der andere Junge betrat den Raum, ging um das Bett und schüttelte kräftig Shinjis Hand.

„Ich schulde dir mein Leben, ohne dich wäre ich nie aus dem Engel herausgekommen."

„Das... ah... das war doch selbstverständlich, Nagisa-kun... uh..."

„Soll ich deshalb nicht dankbar sein? Aber wenn du darauf verzichten kannst, bitte!"

Kaworu machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht, zwinkerte dann und grinste breit.

„Nur ein Scherz!"

Er klopfte Shinji auf die Schulter.

„Jedenfalls finde ich es toll, dich in Fleisch und Blut wiederzusehen... uhm..."

Die Decke war von Shinjis Schulter herabgerutscht, so dass seine Hühnerbrust jetzt entblößt war.

Shinji lächelte nervös.

„Ich... ah... ich freue mich auch, dich kennenzulernen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Naja, laut den Ärzten habe ich sehr lange geschlafen. Aber jetzt fühle ich mich fit genug, um Bäume auszureißen! Jawohl!"

Er winkelte den Arm an und posierte scherzhaft.

Shinji lachte. Kaworu war ihm auf Anhieb sympathisch.

„So! Und wer ist die hübsche Unbekannte an deiner Seite, Shinji-kun?"

„Uh, Kaworu-kun, das ist Rei... uh... Rei Ayanami."

Kaworu deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Du bist das erste Mädchen mit roten Augen, das mir über den Weg läuft, schöne Rei. Bitte sag, dass du Shinji-kuns Schwester, Cousine oder eine sonstige Verwandte bist, die sich nur um die Gesundheit unseres Helden gesorgt hat."

Rei blinzelte.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht. Shinji-kun ist mein Freund."

„So, dein Freund..."

Kaworu sah sie enttäuscht an, zwinkerte dann wieder und machte ein schelmisches Gesicht.

„Fragen darf man doch, oder? Verzeih mir bitte, wenn ich unhöflich war."

„Ich vergebe dir, Nagisa-kun."

„Ah, wundervoll!"

Kaworu lachte. Erneut zwinkerte er Shinji zu.

„Jeder wahre Held braucht ein hübsches Mädchen an seiner Seite, nicht wahr?"

Shinji lief leicht rot an.

„Nagisa-kun... ich... uh... ich bin wohl kaum ein Held..."

„Sag einfach Kaworu, machen ohnehin alle. Ich glaube, hier in Tokio-3 wird es mir gefallen! Vor allem, weil keiner von euch mich seltsam anstarrt wegen meiner Haut oder meiner Augen."

„Warum... uh... warum sollten wir das denn tun?"

„Wunderbar, wirklich wunderbar! Ich fühle mich schon wie zuhause! Aber sag, Shinji-kun, was machst du hier? Wurdest du etwa verletzt, als du mich gerettet hast? Das würde mich sehr grämen!"

„Nein... das... uh... sind Nachwirkungen des letzten Angriffes..."

„Des letzten... Angriffes?" wiederholte Kaworu langsam.

„Uh, ja... ein weiterer Engel, groß und mit dünnen Peitschenarmen..."

Kaworus Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

_Zeruel... warum hatte sein älterer Bruder sich nicht in Geduld üben können..._

„Ist etwas, Nagisa-kun?"

„Äh? Nein, es ist nichts. Du wurdest doch hoffentlich nicht verletzt?"

„Uhm, nein."

„Das beruhigt mich."

Jetzt lächelte er wieder.

„Ich glaube, das ist der Anfang einer wunderbaren Freundschaft. - Wenn ihr beide es gestattet."

„Uh, ich glaube schon... oder, Rei?"

Shinji sah sie fragend an. Rei-chan hatte damals schon bei Asuka den richtigen Riecher gehabt und sie korrekt eingeschätzt, während er voll auf sie hereingefallen war.

Rei musterte Kaworu einen Moment lang.

Irgendetwas an ihm schien ihr bekannt, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Vielleicht lag es nur an seinem Äußeren, theoretisch konnte er ein naher Verwandter von ihr sein - nur wusste sie genau, wo ihre Verwandten, wo all ihre Schwestern waren.

Sie nickte.

„Ich denke, wir werden mit dir auskommen, Nagisa-kun."

Der Junge mit den roten Augen wischte sich theatralisch über die Stirn.

„Puh, da habe ich ja wirklich noch einmal Glück gehabt, solch eine milde Richterin gefunden zu haben."

Er verbeugte sich.

„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit!"

Misato kam zurück.

„Shinji, ich habe hier deine Sachen. - Kaworu, Doktor Akagi würde dich gerne noch einmal untersuchen, nur um sicherzugehen, dass du okay bist."

„Ja, natürlich, Colonel."

Nagisa salutierte.

„Shinji-kun, Rei, wir sehen uns!"

Er marschierte zur Tür, drehte sich noch einmal um, um zu winken, und verließ dann das Zimmer.

„Ich glaube... uh... er ist ganz in Ordnung. Oder, Rei?"

Rei nickte.

Auch sie konnte eine gewisse Sympathie für Kaworu nicht verhehlen, er erschien ihr recht nett, natürlich nicht wie Shin-chan, eher wie Suzuhara-kun. Kaworu Nagisa schien sein Herz auf der Zunge zu tragen, wie die Menschen sagten, dies deckte sich mit ihren Informationen aus seiner Akte...

„Freut mich, das ihr miteinander klarkommt." sagte Misato. „Und in Zukunft schließt die Tür ab, ja? Oder geduldet euch, bis ihr zuhause seid."

„Ahm, Misato, bist du gar nicht böse?"

„Nee, sonst müsste ich euch beide fesseln und an entgegengesetzten Enden der Stadt anbinden. Aber wenn ihr schon fummeln müsst, dann passt in Zukunft besser auf."

Sie seufzte.

„Ihr könnt froh sein, ich so verständnisvoll bin..."

Misato grinste.

„In meiner Jugend war ich nämlich auch ein ziemlich wilder Feger. Kaji und ich sind manchmal tagelang nicht aus dem Bett gekommen."

„Uh, Misato..."

„Eh, Rei, Shinji-kun ist doch niedlich, wenn er rot wird, oder?"

„Das kann ich bestätigen, Misato-san." antwortete Rei trocken und ohne Emotionen in der Stimme.

„Uh... und was ist mit mir?"

Rei dachte einen Moment über eine passende Erwiderung nach.

„Du stehst ab sofort unter dem Pantoffel, Shin-chan."

Dann gab sie ihm einen dicken Schmatz auf die Wange.

„Äh... okay..."

Misato seufzte wieder.

_Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass Kaji sich wieder blicken ließ. Wo mochte der alte Schwerenöter nur wieder stecken?_

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich heute Abend eine Willkommen-Zurück-Shinji-Party gebe?"

„Ahm..."

Shinji hielt nicht sonderlich viel davon, ihm war mehr danach, mit Rei-chan ausgiebig zu kuscheln. Aber Misato schien die Sache am Herzen zu liegen.

„Ja... äh... gut..."

Rei nickte.

Wenn Shin-chan mit dem Vorschlag des Colonels einverstanden war, würde sie nichts dagegen sagen. Allerdings hätte sie lieber Zeit mit ihm allein verbracht. Wie der Doktor gesagt hatte - er war heute wiedergeboren worden, das hätte sie gern mit ihm gefeiert...

„Super! Ich frage Ritsuko und den Rest, ob sie Zeit haben..."

„Misato... vielleicht nicht heute..."

„Wie meinst du das, Shinji-kun?"

„Ich... ahm... ich glaube, es gibt etwas Wichtigeres..."

„Wichtiger als eine Party?"

„Ja. Könntest du vielleicht Ritsuko holen?"

„Hm, klar. Bin gleich wieder da."

Misato verließ den Raum.

„Shin-chan? Was..."

Rei bemerkte, dass Shinjis Blick seltsam verklärt war.

„Rei-chan, ich habe mich an etwas erinnert... meine Mutter hat es mir gesagt..."

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Meine Mutter.. sie ist in EVA-01 gefangen... ihre Seele..."

„Ja."

Shinji blinzelte.

_Ja? Einfach nur ja?_

_Sie akzeptierte diese selbst für ihn kaum zu glaubende Tatsache einfach?_

„Und... ah... ich habe mit ihr gesprochen... sie hat mir viele Dinge mitgeteilt... auch über dich..."

Furcht huschte über ihre Züge.

„Über mich...?"

„Ja. Ahm... sie hat mir gesagt... uh... dass mein... Vater..."

Es fiel ihm schwer, dieses Wort noch zu benutzen, jetzt, da er die Wahrheit kannte.

„... dass er dir auch ihre Gesichtszüge gegeben hat... aber... uhm... bitte, glaub mir, dass das nicht der Grund dafür ist, dass ich... uh... dich... ahm..."

Shinji schluckte, lächelte schwach.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich... ahm... dass ich dich liebe..."

Rei atmete tief durch.

_Er war ihrem Geheimnis auf der Spur. Er wusste bereits mehr, als ihr lieb war... und trotzdem stand er noch zu ihr. Wie konnte sie ihn da nicht auch lieben..._

Stumm drückte sie ihn an sich.

„Mein geliebter Shin-chan..."

„Uh..." setzte er an. „Sie hat mir noch etwas gesagt... wegen Hikari... ich weiß, wie wir ihr helfen können..." 

**Pressesplitter:**

„EVA zerstört Kleinstadt - wird die mächtigste Waffe zum Albtraum? - mit einem Kommentar von Meiko Tanagawa"

- Tokio-3-Herald

„**General Takashima fordert erneut Unterstellung der EVAs unter das Kommando der japanischen Armee"**  
>- Nachrichtenticker<p>

„**JetAlone-Projekt wieder aufgenommen! - mit einem Interview mit Generälin Shigen"**  
>- Tokio Today <p>

**Abspann:  
>Into the Fire<strong>

_Sent from home overseas  
>And into the unknown<br>Barely landed in the jungle  
>Sent on first patrol<em>

_Sundown darkness falls  
>Dig in for the night<br>Ambushed in the dawn they came  
>The jungle's alive<em>

_I feel my fire starts to burn  
>The heat controlling my mind<br>Berserk a savage running wild  
>Within me the beast starts to roar<em>

_Now I'm ready to strike  
>A creature of the night<br>Into the fire  
>A flame of napalm strike<em>

_Sarge's down I'm in charge  
>Vc's everywhere<br>Overrun yet order airstrike  
>Condemned us all to burn<em>

_Napalm from above  
>Burning friend and foe<br>Chaos on the battlefield  
>The jungle's on fire<em>

_This place it's driving me insane  
>Napalm it's burning us all<em>

_This fight no man will live to tell  
>Within me my blood starts to boil<em>

_From above the airstrike came  
>And it burned the world below<br>Napalm falling from the sky  
>And it leaves no man alive<em>

_I feel my fire starts to burn  
>The heat controlling my mind<br>Napalm it's burning us alive  
>Within me the beasts final roar<em>

****

**Vorschau:  
><strong>Kann Hikari gerettet werden? Misato und Kaji machen eine entsetzliche Entdeckung! Und Asuka wird mit ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontiert!

_Und natürlich: Mehr Fanservice!_

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>„So darf es nicht enden." – Ich benutze diesen Satz mehrmals im Laufe der Geschichte, wenn alles verloren scheint: Zum ersten Mal ist es Asuka, die diese Worte denke, als der Fischengel Gaghiel mit ihr und EVA-02 in den Tiefen des Meeres zu versinken beginnt. Asukas Motive sind aber recht unterschiedlich von denen Shinjis im vorliegenden Handlungsabschnitt. Ihm gehen diese Worte durch den Kopf, als EVA-01 im Kampf gegen Zeruel die Energie ausgeht und nun alles verloren scheint. Es wird noch einmal so weit kommen…  
>Der vorliegende Handlungsblock enthält die drei „21 Tage-Kapitel" und ihre Zwischenspiele, in denen ich parallel mehrere Handlungsstränge erzähle. Ich hätte alle drei auf chronologisch verknüpfen können, wollte aber den jeweiligen Fokus erhalten, statt hin und her zu springen.<br>Ganz nebenbei lege ich offen, dass in meiner Fassung nicht Gendo Shinjis Vater ist, sondern – wie es aussieht – Kozo Fuyutsuki. Ich wurde speziell darauf angesprochen, ob dies nötig war. In der Geschichte weise ich immer wieder darauf hin, dass Shinji zu bestimmten Anlässen ähnliche Verhaltensmuster wie sein Vater an den Tag legt, allerdings aus anderen Motiven und dass es dabei auch andere Effekte erzielt. Derartiges ist nicht in die Gene gelegt…  
>Der Kampf mit Zeruel stellt den Höhepunkt der bisherigen Handlung dar. Zugleich ist er der Punkt, an dem endgültig klar wird, dass es ernst wird und dass SEELE zum Schlag ausholt – und die Massenproduktionseinheiten werden erstmals erwähnt.<p> 


	12. Block 12 Sein oder Nichtsein

Sein oder  
>Nichtsein<br>(Don't Be)

[Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis]

**Kapitel 43 - Bei Nacht und Nebel**

Die Zeit bis Akagi eintraf, nutzte Shinji, um sich anzuziehen. Misato hatte ihm den Packen seiner Ersatzsachen gebracht, welchen er seit neuestem in seinem Spind im Umkleideraum aufbewahrte.

Rei verließ den Raum nicht, machte auch keine Anstalten, den Blick abzuwenden.

Es störte ihn nicht, wahrscheinlich wusste sie ohnehin schon besser als er selbst, wie er aussah, schon aufgrund der menschlichen Anatomie, die es doch sehr schwer machte, ohne Zuhilfenahme eines Spiegels zum Beispiel die rückwärtigen Körperpartien in Augenschein zu nehmen...

Langsam wich Reis Euphorie über Shinjis Rückkehr, zugleich verblasste der Drang, ihn festzuhalten, damit er sich nicht plötzlich wieder in eine LCL-Pfütze verwandelte oder von einem tollwütigen EVA assimiliert wurde. Logische Überlegungen traten wieder in den Vordergrund.

_Gab es einen Grund, ihr überschwänglich emotionales Verhalten zu bedauern? - Nein..._

Mit einem wohligen Schaudern erinnerte sie sich an seine Berührung, bevor der Colonel hereingeplatzt war, als seine Fingerspitzen über die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels gefahren waren. Ihr war gewesen, als wären zahllose feine Blitze übergesprungen. Der einzige Fehler, den sie gemacht hatte, war zu vergessen, die Tür abzuschließen. Vielleicht hätte sie andernfalls auch ihre letzten Hemmungen vergessen und die körperliche Einheit mit ihrem Shin-chan angestrebt... körperlich kompatibel waren sie ja, daran bestand für sie kein Zweifel...

Sie verdrängte diese Gedanken. _Andere Dinge waren jetzt wichtiger..._

„Shin-chan, wie glaubst du, kann Hikari geholfen werden?"

„Ich... ahm... meine Mutter hat mir gesagt, dass Hikari wahrscheinlich in EVA-03 gefangen ist, weil die Synchronverbindung noch bestand, als Asuka... uh..."

„Ich verstehe."

„Aber wie soll ich das Doktor Akagi erklären? Sie wird mir kaum glauben, dass ich mit meiner Mutter... ahm..."

„Versuche es. Ritsuko-san wird dir wenigstens zuhören."

„Uhm, gut."

Akagi kam, um den Hals trug sie ein Stethoskop.

„So, Shinji, ich will dich noch mal kurz abhören. - Was gibt es denn so dringendes?"

„Uhm, also, Doktor Akagi..."

„Shinji-kun glaubt, einen Weg zu kennen, wie man Hikari helfen kann."

Ritsuko blickte die beiden fragend an.

„Und? - Shinji, mach mal deine Brust frei."

„Ja... uh... Also, das ist so... bei der Unterbrechung der Synchronisation wurde Hikaris Seele in EVA-03 gefangen. Wir müssen den Kern von Einheit-03 zerstören, um sie zu befreien..."

„Aha..." murmelte Ritsuko, während sie erst sein Herz abhörte, dann einen Punkt, der etwas weiter in der Mitte von Shinjis Brust lag. Seine Worte nahm sie nicht ganz wahr, konzentrierte sich ganz auf das pulsierende Bubbern, welches durch das Stethoskop an ihr Ohr drang.

Ein ruhendes S2-Organ in der Brust eines Menschen... die Rekonstruktion von Shinjis Körper wies einige unerwartete Nebenerscheinungen auf... sie war fast versucht, seine gegenwärtige Konstitution mit der Reis zu vergleichen. Während Shinji sich äußerlich nicht verändert hatte, sah man von den verschwundenen Narben und dergleichen ab, wie zum Beispiel dass sein Haar und seine Haut heller und etwas ausgebleicht wirkten, sah es mit seinem Innenleben ganz anders aus. Seine Organe schienen effizienter zu arbeiten, die Muskeln schienen kompakter zu sein, die Knochen stabiler. In gewisser Weise war der Junge ein medizinisches Wunder - und trotzdem bereute sie es nicht, die aktuellsten Unterlagen vernichtet und Maya zum Stillschweigen verpflichtet zu haben

_Moment... was hatte er da gerade gesagt?_

_Hikaris Seele säße in EVA-03 fest? Stützte er diese Vermutung nur auf seine eigenen Erlebnisse, oder gab es tiefergehende Gründe?_

„Könntest du das bitte wiederholen?"

„Uh, ja. Also, Hikaris Seele wurde in EVA-03 gefangen, im Kern. Wenn der Kern zerstört wird, müsste sie das befreien... uh... allerdings müsste ihr Körper in der Nähe sein, damit ein... ah... aufnahmebereites Gefäß zur Verfügung steht... uh..."

Akagi blinzelte.

Etwas ähnliches hatte sie bereits selbst überlegt, doch ohne empirische Beweise konnte sie schlecht den EVA zerlegen und seines Kerns berauben, bei dem eigentlich nur ein neues Kopfteil angepasst und kalibriert werden musste - und wenn Maya nicht immer grün anlaufen würde, wenn sie das Thema zur Sprache brachte, hätte sie ihre Assistentin längst mit diesem Projekt beginnen lassen.

„Woher... woher weißt du das?"

Shinji senkte den Blick.

„Ich... uhm... das... also... das werden Sie mir wohl nicht glauben... ahm..."

Rei nahm seine Hand, drückte sie, um ihm Mut zu machen.

„Ich kann es zumindest versuchen. Also?"

„Hm... also... uhm... das ist so... ich habe meine Mutter getroffen, als ich in EVA-01 gefangen war... und sie... ahm... sie hat es mir gesagt..."

„Deine... Mutter?"

Ritsuko blickte Shinji aus geweiteten Augen an.

Also doch... die Überlegungen, die sie selbst geführt hatte... die Hinweise, die aus den Aufzeichnungen ihrer Mutter hervorgingen... war nicht Shinjis Gegenwart schon ein Beweis für die Existenz der menschlichen Seele? Die vielen Arbeitsstunden, welche sie in die Umprogrammierung der Künstlichen Intelligenz gesteckt hatte, damit diese wie ursprünglich geplant als Puffer zwischen dem Seelenhunger des EVAs und dem Piloten fungierte... das PROPHET-Interface, das ihre eigene Mutter entwickelt hatte, die Verbindung von Mensch und Maschine...

„Uh... ja... ihre Seele ist ebenfalls in EVA-01 gefangen..."

Shinji hob den Blick, sah Ritsuko an.

„Sie müssen mir glauben, Doktor Akagi, ich sage die Wahrheit."

„Die Seele deiner Mutter hat wirklich mit dir Kontakt aufgenommen?"

„Ja."

Akagi atmete tief durch.

„Ich glaube dir."

Shinji blickte sie überrascht an.

„Wirklich?"

„Deine Aussage deckt sich mit meinen eigenen Überlegungen - die EVAs sind seelenlose Geschöpfe, welche den Menschen nur imitieren... doch irgendwo bei ihrer Entwicklung wurde der Grundstein dafür gelegt, dass sie imstande sind, Seelen in sich aufzunehmen. Darauf basiert das AT-Feld, es ist nichts anderes als eine Manifestation des menschlichen Willens und der Stärke der Seele, welche den EVA kontrolliert. Die Natur verabscheut jedoch ein Vakuum. Die Künstliche Intelligenz, die wir in der Grundprogrammierung der EVAs installierten, sollte dafür sorgen, dass die Verbindung Mensch-EVA nicht permanent werden konnte, allerdings erwies sie sich bei den ersten beiden Einheiten als zu schwach, was letztendlich zum Tod der Testpiloten führte."

Shinji nickte stumm.

„Erst im letzten Jahr gelang es mir, die Daten soweit zu verändern, dass die KI ihre Aufgabe erfüllen konnte, bei EVA-00 nur provisorisch, bei den Neubauten 03 und 04 aber im beabsichtigten Umfang. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass die gefangenen Seelen in der Lage sind zu kommunizieren."

„Uhm...das... das lag wohl an der Stärke der Verbindung."

„Hm... was hat sie dir noch gesagt?"

„Ahm..."

Shinji blickte Rei an.

_Seine Wünsche und Hoffnungen... und seine Zukunft..._

Wie recht seine Mutter damit gehabt hatte, Rei-chan verkörperte all dies für ihn...

„Nur... uh... persönliche Dinge..."

_Zum Beispiel über seinen Vater..._

„Ah ja. Und sie sagte, der Kern von EVA-03 müsse zerstört werden, wenn Hikaris Körper in der Nähe ist?"

„Ja, genau. Dann könnte ihre... uhm... Seele wieder in den Körper zurückfinden."

„Das ist alles? Einfach so?"

„Mehr hat sie mir nicht gesagt."

Ritsuko schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das klingt alles so einfach... Seelenwanderung für Anfänger... Wahrscheinlich ist es nur für mich so schwer zu verstehen, die Wissenschaft kennt die menschliche Seele als Faktor oder mathematische Größe nicht. Dein Vater könnte sicher etwas damit anfangen... vielleicht weiß er es sogar selbst bereits..."

„Mein... ah... Vater... darf nichts davon erfahren. Bitte, sagen Sie es ihm nicht."

„Einverstanden. Es würde ihn ohnehin nicht interessieren."

„Rei-chan?"

Rei zögerte zu antworten.

Er verlangte von ihr, den Kommandanten zu hintergehen, ihm vielleicht wesentliche Informationen vorzuenthalten... andererseits hatte dieses Wissen nichts mit der Mission und dem Kampf gegen die Engel zu tun. Und außerdem hatte der Kommandant in ihren Augen viel an Bedeutung verloren.

„Gut. Wann befreien wir Hikari?"

Sie sah Shin-chan und Ritsuko-san an.

„So früh wie möglich - am besten heute Nacht", entschied Akagi. „Aber das können wir drei nicht allein machen. Wir müssen Hikari aus dem Städtischen Krankenhaus holen und hierher ins Hauptquartier bringen, in die Gen-Schmiede im TerminalDogma. Das ist absolutes Sperrgebiet. Ich kann die MAGI dazu bringen, die Überwachungssysteme zeitweilig abzuschalten. Aber irgendjemand muss aufpassen und uns notfalls warnen. Wir werden nicht umhinkommen, Misato einzuweihen. Maya kann Schmiere stehen, Hyuga und Aoba erscheinen mir auch vertrauenswürdig... wisst ihr eigentlich, was wir im Begriff sind zu tun?"

„Verstoß gegen die Paragraphen 5, 6, 7 und 9a bis f der NERV-Charta." erwiderte Rei.

„9f auch? Hm. - Stimmt. Wenn wir erwischt werden, ist Degradierung und unehrenhafte Entlassung noch das mindeste. Wahrscheinlich werden wir gleich an die Wand gestellt."

„Das... uh... das ist doch nicht wirklich..."

„Naja, Shinji, zumindest möglich ist es. Ich wollte nur das Risiko ansprechen - seid ihr immer noch dabei?"

Shinji schluckte, nickte dann.

„Hikari ist eine von uns", sagte Rei nur.

„Gut, dann spreche ich mit Misato."

„Ich werde mitkommen, Ritsuko-san. Ich möchte auch dabei sein, wenn Sie oder Misato-san Hikari aus dem Krankenhaus abholen."

„Einverstanden, Rei. Wir müssen das ohnehin noch ein wenig besser durchplanen. Hm, wenn nur Kaji hier wäre, der hätte sicher längst einen völlig verrückten und verwegenen Plan, der zu aller Überraschung reibungslos klappen würde."

„Was ist mit Kaji-san?" fragte Shinji überrascht.

„Das möchtest nicht nur du wissen. Er ist seit drei Wochen verschwunden, ebenso wie der Subkommandant."

„Oh..."

„Ja, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Zuerst hatten wir noch befürchtet, sie könnten während des letzten Angriffes verschüttet worden sein, aber die Aufräumtrupps haben sie nicht gefunden."

„Hoffentlich ist Kaji-san in Ordnung - und der Professor auch."

„Ich rede jetzt erst einmal mit Misato."

*** NGE ***

Mit der Abenddämmerung hielten zwei Wagen in der Tiefgarage der Bunkeranlage, welche auch das Städtische Krankenhaus beherbergte - Misatos blauer Sportwagen und ein VW-Transporter in Natogrün mit dem NERV-Logo auf den Türen. Aus ersterem stiegen Shinji und Rei, während Misato im Wagen wartete, aus dem anderen kletterte Ritsuko Akagi, während Maya am Steuer sitzen blieb.

Kurz blickten die Beteiligten des Unternehmens sich noch einmal an, vergewisserten sich einander, dass sie immer noch am Plan festhalten wollten, dann betraten die Wissenschaftlerin und die beiden EVA-Piloten den unterirdischen Klinikkomplex.

Rei spürte eine stetig wachsende Beklommenheit, wenn sie an das vor ihnen liegende dachte, nicht wegen der Gefahr, dass man sie erwischen und bestrafen konnte, sondern weil Shin-chan ihr Geheimnis vollständig enthüllen könnte, wenn sie in das TerminalDogma eindrangen. Deswegen hatte sie mit Ritsuko-san sprechen wollen, diese hatte ihr versichert, die Gruppe über eine Route zu den Gen-Schmieden zu führen, welche einen weiten Bogen um die Räume mit dem Klontank und den DummyPlug machte. Trotzdem kam Rei nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wie Shinji wohl reagieren würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass der Kommandant sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes geschaffen - und nicht verändert, wie er immer noch glaubte, - hatte... ob seine Liebe stark genug war, auch diese Wahrheit zu verkraften, oder ob er sich von ihr abwenden würde... sie wusste nur, dass sie ohne ihn nicht mehr leben konnte...

_Leben... ein völlig neues Konzept... bisher hatte sie immer nur an Existenz gedacht. Existenz und existieren... doch leben... das war etwas ganz anderes. Und sie wollte ihr Leben mit ihm teilen..._

Die Dreiergruppe marschierte den Korridor entlang, Akagi mit entschlossenem Gesicht vorneweg, Rei völlig emotionslos und Shinji leicht unsicher.

Shinjis Blick huschte unstet hin und her, blieb an jedem, der ihnen über den Weg lief, kurz haften.

_Seltsam... seit seiner Rückkehr aus EVA-01 fragte er sich bei jedem Mann, der ihnen begegnete, ob dieser vielleicht sein leiblicher Vater war... wie hatte seine Mutter es doch ausdrückt - jemand, der bereits über ihn und die anderen Piloten wachte... sein Vater musste also zu NERV gehören... vielleicht jemand vom Sicherheitsdienst? Oder ein Angehöriger des Kommandostabes? Er musste unbedingt mit Kaji-san sprechen, sobald dieser sich wieder blicken ließ, sicher würde dieser ihm helfen, die Wahrheit herauszufinden... wer es wohl sein mochte... und hoffentlich war Kaji-san in Ordnung, warum er wohl verschwunden war?_

Shinji hatte, kurz bevor sie aufgebrochen waren, Kaji-sans Melonenbeet aufgesucht und festgestellt, dass die Pflanzen wohl regelmäßig gegossen worden waren - er war also dort gewesen...

Shinjis Blick blieb jetzt an Rei haften.

_Rei-chan... ihr Licht hatte ihn zurückgeführt... die Leidenschaft, welche er nach seinem Aufwachen in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben glaubte, war inzwischen wieder verschwunden, war einem warmen Leuchten gewichen, das aufglomm, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen... was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn Misato nicht dazwischengekommen wäre?_

_Kaum zu glauben, dass dies dasselbe Mädchen war, das er am Tag seiner Ankunft in Tokio-3 erstmals getroffen hatte... wie sehr sie sich doch verändert hatte..._

Und im Stillen gestand er sich ein, dass er sich wohl auch verändert hatte. Früher hätte er nie an so einem Unternehmen teilgenommen, schließlich würden sie eine ganze Menge wagen, wenn sie in die Kelleranlagen des Hauptquartiers eindrangen... Rei-chan hatte ihn verändert, für sie wollte er mutig sein, für sie kämpfte er. Und für ihre Zukunft, eine hoffentlich gemeinsame Zukunft... seltsame Gedanken... Zukunft... er war doch erst fünfzehn, und trotzdem schien er jetzt schon zu wissen, dass er mit ihr den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte...

Die drei erreichten die Station, auf der Hikari lag.

Wieder übernahm Ritsuko die Führung.

Hikari, das Mädchen, das sie als Pilotin ausgewählt und rekrutiert hatte... dem sie Versprechungen im Namen von NERV gemacht hatte, zu denen sie zwar legitimiert gewesen war und die Gendo doch nicht hatte einhalten wollen... das Mädchen, welches das ganze Risiko getragen hatte und vom Schicksal schwer getroffen worden war, dessen Zustand sie, Ritsuko Akagi, zum Teil mitzuverantworten hatte.

Zorn kochte in ihr hoch, sobald sie an Gendos kalte Worte dachte. Wie leicht es ihm gefallen war, alle Schuld an den Vorfällen in Matsushiro Hikari zuzuschieben, wie ein feudaler Richter, der das Urteil über einen Unschuldigen verhängte, dessen Schicksal ihn nicht im Mindesten interessierte. In Ritsukos Augen gab es nur eine einzige gute Sache, die Gendo Ikari in seinem ganzen Leben geschafft hatte, und das war sein Sohn, Shinji... die Anfänge des Klonprojektes gingen ja noch auf Yui Ikaris Konto, die damit Piloten für die EVAs hatte schaffen wollen, damit keine Menschen sich der Gefahr der dauerhaften Synchronisation aussetzten, weswegen Ritsuko nicht bereit war, Gendo auch noch Reis Existenz zuzuschreiben.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass aus der bloßen unkritischen Befehlsempfängerin, die nur Gendo gegenüber loyal gewesen war, solch eine Persönlichkeit werden würde... Shinji konnte sich glücklich schätzen, Reis Herz gewonnen zu haben - und das schien er auch zu wissen. Die beiden ergänzten sich gut, dazu kam noch die permanente Synchronverbindung zwischen ihnen, die wahrscheinlich auch ihren Teil zur Rettung des Jungen aus Einheit-01 beigetragen hatte. Und Gendo selbst schien noch gar nicht richtig verstanden zu haben, dass seine frühere Marionette ihre Fäden gekappt hatte und jetzt auf eigenen Beinen stand.

Der Gedanke erfüllte Ritsuko mit Genugtuung. Gendo glaubte, er hätte alles in die richtigen Bahnen geleitet, alles zu seinem Wohlgefallen manipuliert, so dass er sich nur noch zurücklehnen und abwarten brauchte, vielleicht hier und dort noch einmal einen kurzen Anstoß liefern musste, ansonsten aber nur zuzusehen brauchte, wie alles so kam, wie er es sich vorstellte. Dabei gab es längst Abweichungen von seinem Szenario - die schwerwiegendste wahrscheinlich die Beziehung zwischen seinem Sohn und Rei. Die beiden würde er niemals auseinander bringen können. Und wenn seine Pläne wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenfielen, dann würde sie da sein und lachen, über ihn lachen und ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen für den Tod ihrer Mutter... aber zuerst musste sie noch in Erfahrung bringen, was Reis Vorgängerin zu ihrer Mutter gesagt hatte, das sie zu einer solchen Wahnsinnstat getrieben hatte... bisher hatte sie das Thema nicht angesprochen, weil sie sich Reis Loyalitäten noch nicht ganz sicher gewesen war, doch die Tatsache, dass Rei das Unternehmen unterstützte, das zur Befreiung ihrer Freundin Hikari führen sollte, sprach für sich selbst!

Sie gelangten an der Tür zu Hikaris Zimmer an.

Durch das Beobachtungsfenster konnten sie sehen, dass nur Toji Suzuhara bei ihr war und ihre Hand hielt, sie mit müden Augen anblickte und auf sie einredete.

Der Anblick versetzte Rei einen Stich mitten ins Herz.

Was, wenn ihr Shin-chan nicht aus EVA-01 zurückgekehrt wäre, wenn nur sein Körper, nicht aber sein Geist und seine Seele aus dem EntryPlug hätten geborgen werden können... dann würde sie jetzt an seinem Bett sitzen, so wie Suzuhara-kun an Hikaris... Suzuhara war ein guter Freund, sicherlich zerriss es ihm das Herz, nicht nur seine Schwester immer hier im Krankenhaus zu besuchen, sondern auch noch seine Freundin.

Sie selbst, Rei, war wohl keine so gute Freundin, sonst hätte sie wohl mehr Zeit damit verbracht, über Hikaris Wohlergehen nachdenken, als darüber, sich mit Shin-chan zu vereinen...

Bevor sie Gefühle gekannt hatte und bevor ihr Gewissen erwacht war, da war alles so viel leichter gewesen. Die Worte des Kommandanten waren Gesetz, waren ihre Gebote gewesen. Manchmal ertappte sie sich immer noch dabei, diese Zeit zurückzuwünschen, in der sie nur existiert, aber nicht gelebt hatte. Aber dann wurde ihr jedes Mal aufs Neue klar, dass dies eine kalte Zeit gewesen war, eine Zeit ohne Liebe. Sie musste nur ihren Shin-chan ansehen, um zu wissen, dass sie sich niemals ernsthaft diesen Zustand zurückwünschen würde.

„Ihr müsst nicht mit hineinkommen..." setzte Akagi an, doch die beiden schüttelten völlig synchron die Köpfe und verneinten ihren Vorschlag.

Zu dritt betraten sie das Krankenzimmer.

Toji sah auf.

„Sieh nur Hikari, wir haben Besuch. Shinji, Ayanami und Doktor Akagi..."

Das Mädchen mit den Sommersprossen reagierte nicht, blickte immer noch nur starr geradeaus. Ihr Blick war furchteinflößend leer. Hikari war sehr blass und abgemagert, ihre Wangen eingefallen. Die Sommersprossen waren kaum noch zu erkennen, dafür waren ihre Zöpfe tadellos.

Toji schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie reagiert auf gar nichts..."

Shinji sah betreten zu Boden.

„Hallo, Toji."

„Hallo, Shinji, schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen."

„Tut mir Leid..."

„Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein. Ich habe euch beide seit dem letzten Angriff nicht mehr gesehen, sicher hattet ihr anderes zu tun... etwa selbst Verletzungen auszukurieren."

„Das ist korrekt, Suzuhara-kun. Beim letzten Angriff wurden alle drei EVAs mehr oder weniger schwer beschädigt. Shinji-kun wurde erst heute aus der Krankenstation entlassen."

„Oh, Mann. Naja, gut, euch gesund wiederzusehen. Seit Hikari sich hier befindet... in diesem Zustand... denke ich viel darüber nach, was alles passieren kann."

„Deswegen sind wir ja hier, Toji..." platzte es aus Shinji heraus. „Wir wissen, was zu tun ist!"

„Was?"

Toji starrte ihn an.

Langsam breitete sich Hoffnung auf seinen müden Zügen aus.

„Ihr könnt..."

Er sah Doktor Akagi an.

Diese nickte.

„Aber dazu müssen wir sie ins NERV-Hauptquartier bringen."

„Kann ich mitkommen?"

„Uh, Toji..."

„Suzuhara-kun, es wird vielleicht gefährlich werden."

„Warum?"

„Weil wir außerhalb der Vorschriften operieren."

„Hä?"

„Toji, was Rei meint ist... uh... naja... wir haben keine Genehmigung von meinem... Vater... und wenn man uns erwischt, dann... uhm... wird es ziemlichen Ärger geben..."

„Das ist mir egal. Vielleicht kam ich auch helfen? Bitte..."

Wieder wechselten die beiden Piloten und Ritsuko einen Blick, kamen ohne Worte zu einer Übereinkunft.

Ritsuko nickte.

„Gut, hör zu: Was immer du im Hauptquartier sehen solltest, du darfst nichts davon weitersagen, um deiner selbst und auch um Hikaris Willen nicht, verstanden?"

„Klar. Ich werde alles sofort wieder vergessen."

Akagi gab ein abgehacktes Lachen von sich.

„Wenn das so einfach wäre... noch etwas: Wenn Colonel Katsuragi oder ich sagen „Lauf!", dann läufst du. Wenn eine von uns sagt „Kopf runter!", dann wirfst du dich flach auf den Boden. Was immer wir dir auch befehlen, du wirst es tun, egal wie widersinnig es dir erscheinen mag, selbst wenn es bedeutet, uns andere vielleicht in großer Gefahr im Stich zu lassen."

„Aber..."

„Kein ´_aber_´. Das sind die Bedingungen, andernfalls bin ich nicht bereit, diese zusätzliche Verantwortung zu tragen."

„Ja, ist ja gut. Ich befolge jede Ihrer Anweisungen."

„Okay. Dann hole jetzt für Hikari einen Rollstuhl und sage dem Personal, du möchtest mit ihr einen kurzen Ausflug in die Grünanlage an der Oberfläche machen. Sollten sie Fragen stellen - ich habe es dir erlaubt."

„Ja, Doktor Akagi."

Toji eilte hinaus.

Ritsuko seufzte.

„Hoffentlich geht das gut."

„Warum... uh... warum haben Sie es Toji erlaubt, wenn Sie so denken?"

„Weil er mich mit diesem leidenden Dackelblick angesehen hat, deswegen. Ich bin ja auch nicht aus Stein. Und etwas zusätzliche Muskelkraft kann auch nicht schaden. - So, mal sehen, wo Hikaris Sachen sind, schließlich müssen wir sie reisetauglich machen. – Shinji-kun, dreh dich um."

„Ja, Ma´am."

„Guter Junge."

*** NGE ***

Toji kehrte mit einem Rollstuhl aus Krankenhausbeständen zurück und half Ritsuko, Hikari hineinzusetzen. Das Mädchen war nur noch Haut und Knochen.

Akagi murmelte etwas davon, dass es höchste Zeit war.

Dann schoben sie den Rollstuhl über die Gänge und schließlich durchs Foyer, wo Ritsuko und Shinji die Schwestern ablenkten.

Auf dem Parkplatz wartete Maya bereits und öffnete die rückwärtigen Türen des Transporters, der mit einer ausklappbaren Rampe ausgestattet war. Sie schoben den Rollstuhl ins Wageninnere, Shinji und Toji kletterten ebenfalls in den Laderaum, um Hikari festzuhalten, während Rei wieder bei Misato in den Wagen sprang und Ritsuko ins Führerhaus des VW stieg.

Phase 1 des Planes war abgeschlossen. Jetzt begann Phase 2...

Ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, fuhren die beiden Wagen durch die Tunnel unter der Stadt, welche die Bunkeranlagen miteinander verbanden, benutzten dann eine der spiralförmigen Rampen, die in die Geofront führten, deren Untergrund ebenfalls von Tunneln durchzogen war.

Ritsuko benutzte ihr Handy, um sich mit Makoto Hyuga in Verbindung zu setzen, der in der Garage des Hauptquartiers wartete und grünes Licht für die Einfahrt gab. Kurz darauf holte sie sich auch die Bestätigung von Shigeru Aoba, dass Kommandant Ikari in seinem Büro war.

Als die Wagen in der Garage zum Halten kamen und Hyuga die Türen des Transporters öffnete, blickte Ritsuko noch einmal in die Runde.

„Ab hier wird es ernst. Wer aussteigen will, hat jetzt die letzte Gelegenheit."

Die Sicherheitskameras in der Tiefgarage waren bereits im Standby-Mode, Ritsuko hatte auch bereits dafür gesorgt, dass Hikari von den Sensoren nicht als Eindringling registriert werden würde, machte jetzt auf Mayas Laptop ein paar Eingaben, um auch Toji Besucherstatus zu verleihen. Solange er in ihrer oder Misatos Nähe blieb, würde es keine Probleme geben. Dann gab sie den Computer an Maya zurück und schaltete ihren Palmtop ein, über den sie einzelne Systeme im Hauptquartier steuern konnte.

„Also?"

Niemand sagte etwas, stattdessen machten Shinji und Toji daran, Hikari in ihrem Rollstuhl auszuladen, wobei ihnen Makoto und Misato und Rei halfen.

„Danke, Hyuga-kun", lächelte Misato.

„Für Sie immer, Colonel."

„Gehen Sie jetzt wieder auf Ihren Posten, benachrichtigen Sie mich, falls etwas Unerwartetes geschieht."

„Natürlich."

Ritsuko wandte sich an Maya.

„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast."

„Ja, Sempai. Sollte Makoto Alarm schlagen, starte ich das von Ihnen vorbereitete Programm, das bei den MAGI einen Fehlalarm auslöst."

„Gut."

„Ach ja, Doktor Akagi, Aoba lässt ausrichten, dass ihre Bestellung im Lagerraum neben dem Aufzug auf Sie wartet", sagte Hyuga, ehe er die Parkgarage verließ.

„Bestens... Also, auf zu Phase 3!"

*** NGE ***

Auf einem weitläufigen Zick-Zack-Kurs durch die Gänge und Ebenen, über Rampen und vereinzelte Aufzüge stieß die kleine Gruppe immer tiefer ins Herz des Hauptquartiers vor, ihr Ziel war einer der Aufzüge, die ins TerminalDogma fuhren.

Rei und Misato übernahmen die Führung, erstere kannte die Korridore wie kaum jemand anders und setzte ihre hohe Laufgeschwindigkeit ein, um Seitenkorridore und Parallelgänge auszukundschaften, während Misato an kritischen Wegkreuzungen dort postierte Wachen ablenkte, indem sie vorgab, sich verlaufen zu haben und nach dem Weg fragte - der schlechte Orientierungssinn des Colonels war bereits legendär.

Doktor Akagi hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Sicherheitskameras auf ihrem Weg nur Standbilder zeigten, mit der Fernsteuerung auf ihrem Palmtop manipulierte sie die Geräte entsprechend.

Unangefochten erreichten sie die unterste Ebene des CentralDogma, wo Ritsuko sie zu dem von ihr anvisierten Aufzug führte.

Und dort liefen sie in zwei Männer hinein, die sich von der anderen Seite her demselben Aufzug näherten - Kaji und Subkommandant Fuyutsuki!

„Kaji!" rief Misato.

„Hi, Katsuragi. Na, das ist aber ein Auflauf hier..."

Fuyutsuki musterte die kleine Gruppe um den Doktor und den Colonel, sein Blick blieb an Shinji hängen.

_Yuis Sohn..._

_Ihr gemeinsamer Sohn..._

_Wenn er das nur eher gewusst hätte..._

_Fünfzehn Jahre... fünfzehn verlorene Jahre..._

Er biss sich auf die Zunge.

_Sollte er es ihm sagen? Sollte er es ihm sagen, ihm sagen, dass seine Mutter Ehebruch begangen hatte, und damit vielleicht alle Illusionen, die der Junge über seine Mutter gehabt hatte, zerstören?_

_Nein..._

Er schluckte.

„Shinji, ich bin froh, dass du wieder in Ordnung bist. Mir wurde von Major Kaji zugetragen, dass es einen üblen Zwischenfall mit EVA-01 gegeben hatte."

„Uh... Danke, Sir."

Fuyutsuki nickte.

„Doktor Akagi, Colonel Katsuragi, in ihrer Gesellschaft befinden sich zwei Zivilisten, ferner scheint es Ihre Absicht zu sien, Ihre Gruppe ins TerminalDogma zu führen; bitte erklären Sie das."

Hinter seinem Rücken machte Kaji Gesten, die wohl bedeuten sollten, dass er nicht wusste, was sein Begleiter bezweckte.

_Warum hatte Katsuragi auch nur gerade jetzt hier auftauchen müssen? Der Subkommandant hatte ihm eine Führung durch das TerminalDogma versprochen... und dafür hatte er sogar den Commander in seinem Versteck zurückgelassen, der erstens keine Legitimierung besaß, das Hauptquartier zu betreten, und zweitens ohnehin schon seit Tagen in dumpfem Brüten versunken war..._

Ritsuko trat vor.

„Subkommandant Fuyutsuki, das Mädchen ist Hikari Horaki, das Fourth Child. Sie befindet sich durch die Schuld von NERV in diesem Zustand. Ich kann ihr helfen, doch dazu muss ich mit ihr ins TerminalDogma. Sie können uns aufhalten, Alarm schlagen oder uns passieren lassen. Was werden Sie tun, Professor?"

Ihr Blick bohrte sich in Fuyutsukis Augen.

Misatos Hand näherte sich langsam ihrer Waffe im Schulterhalfter...

Fuyutsuki hielt Akagis Blick stand.

„Ich denke... ich werde in Ikaris Büro gehen und ihn ein wenig beschäftigen."

Er lächelte.

„Viel Glück, Doktor."

„Danke, Professor."

Kozo nickte knapp.

„Tja, Kaji, dann wird wohl nichts aus unserem Vorhaben."

„Ich schließe mich den anderen an. Subkommandant, fühlen Sie sich wirklich imstande, Kommandant Ikari gegenüberzutreten?"

„Mehr als mich zu erschießen kann er auch nicht, weil ich SEELE gegenüber alles ausgeplaudert habe. Aber ich denke, er braucht mich noch."

„Trotzdem... wenn Sie das tun, dann sind wir quitt."

„Sie sind sehr großzügig, Major Kaji."

Damit wandte Fuyutsuki sich ab.

Shinji blickte ihm hinterher.

_Wie hatte seine Mutter es doch ausgedrückt... jemand, der über ihn und die anderen wachte... sollte der Stellvertretende Kommandant vielleicht... unwahrscheinlich, der war doch viel zu alt..._

„Kaji, was habt ihr beiden die letzten drei Wochen angestellt?" fragte Misato.

Kaji grinste.

„Wir waren Angeln."

„Äh..."

Er zwinkerte.

„Ist eine lange Geschichte... - Will eigentlich niemand den Aufzug rufen? Ritsuko?"

„Augenblick..."

Akagi verschwand in einem Nebenraum, kam mit einem länglichen Gegenstand zurück.

Misato zog automatisch den Kopf ein.

„Nicht das Ding wieder!"

„Wieso?"

Ritsuko betrachtete den Prototypen des Positronengewehres verwirrt.

„Jetzt ist es doch wirklich gesichert."

„Was willst du mit dem Teil?"

„Glaubst du vielleicht, wir schaffen es in einer Nacht, den Panzer von EVA-03 mit herkömmlichen Mitteln aufzubrechen? Da unten fehlen mir einige der Werkzeuge, die ich hier oben habe, zum Beispiel der große Laserschneider. Und wenn ich den abbaue und nach unten bringe, schöpft garantiert jemand Verdacht."

„Okay... du bist hier die Wissenschaftlerin."

„Genau!"

Sie rief den Aufzug, öffnete die Türen mit ihrem persönlichen Code.

„Jetzt gibt es wirklich kein Zurück mehr!"

*** NGE ***

„Sag mal, Shinji, ich habe gehört, du warst drei Wochen außer Gefecht?"

„Ja, Kaji-san."

„Meine armen Pflanzen... Naja, kann man nichts dran ändern, Hauptsache, du bist wieder in Ordnung."

„Uh, tut mir Leid..."

Misato gab ein Brummen von sich.

„Ich habe deine dummen Melonen gegossen, Kaji."

„Du, Katsuragi?"

„Klar. Oder dachtest du, du könntest mitten in der Geofront einen Acker anlegen, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt? Wenn ich dein Feld nicht zu verbotenem Gelände erklärt hätte, wäre es längst geplündert worden."

„Ah! Danke, Katsuragi-chan!"

„Kannst mich ja zum Essen einladen."

„Ihr könnt nachher weiterflirten", brummte Ritsuko. „Wir sind da."

Die Türen der Aufzugskabine öffneten sich.

*** NGE ***

Irgendwie hatte Shinji ja mehr erwartet als den breiten und hohen Korridor, der sich zu beiden Seiten erstreckte. Der Korridor war groß genug, dass ein EVA ihn aufrechtgehend hätte passieren können. An einem Ende des Ganges befand sich ein mächtiges Tor, während das andere Ende eine Sackgasse zu sein schien.

Ritsuko führte die Gruppe quer über den Korridor zu einer Tür, an der sie erneut ihren persönlichen Sicherheitscode eingeben musste, dahinter lag ein weiterer Gang, dieser allerdings hatte normale Proportionen.

„Schnell! Beeilung!"

Im Laufschritt ging es den Korridor hinunter.

Reis Blick wurde von einer Tür zur Rechten wie magisch angezogen - dahinter befand sich der Zugang zu den Laboren, die unter anderem den Klontank mit ihren Schwestern beherbergten.

Ihr Herz klopfte schneller, beruhigte sich erst, als sie die Tür passiert hatten.

Akagi öffnete eine weitere Tür.

„Wir nehmen den Weg durch den Friedhof."

„Friedhof?" echote Shinji und fröstelte automatisch. „Hier unten gibt es einen Friedhof?"

Das entsprach schon eher dem, was er eigentlich hier erwartet hatte. Gekreuzigte Engel und modrige Grüfte...

Seine Kehle wurde trocken.

Schon betraten sie eine gewaltige Halle, die in ihren Ausmaßen jener, in welcher sich der gekreuzigte Engel befand, in nichts nachstand.

Durch die Halle führte ein hell erleuchteter Weg. Zu beiden Seiten des Weges befanden sich LCL-Bassins, in welchen riesige Skelette schwammen.

„Mann... Heilige..." flüsterte Toji. „Sind das Dinosaurierknochen?"

„Nein, das sind Fehlschläge des Projektes E - die Reste von misslungenen EVANGELIONs." erklärte Ritsuko. Obwohl sie nicht sonderlich laut sprach, hallte ihre Stimme von den Wänden wieder.

Die Knochen dümpelten im LCL vor sich hin, manche Skelette waren vollständig, aber seltsam verwachsen, bei anderen fehlten Körperteile oder einzelne Knochen. Es gab EVA-Skelette ohne Arme oder Beine, dann solche ohne Brustkorb, bei anderen wiederum war die Wirbelsäule verwachsen und starr oder schief und krumm, bei einem EVA wuchs ein dritter Arm aus der Brust, ein anderer hatte ein zweites Paar Schultern und einen zweiten Kopf.

Je tiefer sie in die Halle vordrangen, umso stärker wurden die Entstellungen, umso monströser wirkten die EVAs. Weitere Gerippe hingen an mächtigen Fleischerhaken von der Decke.

_War da nicht eben ein leises Platschen zu hören gewesen?_

_Hatte sich nicht eben eines der Skelette bewegt?_

_Ging nicht ein kalter Lufthauch durch die Halle, klirrten nicht die Ketten, an denen die Fleischerhaken von der Decke baumelten, leise?_

_Hatten nicht eben die Augen eines EVA-Totenschädels aufgeglüht?_

Sie beeilten sich, diesen Ort hinter sich zu lassen, auch Ritsuko legte ein gesteigertes Tempo vor. Selbst sie konnte sich des Eindruckes nicht erwehren, aus zahllosen leeren Augenhöhlen angestarrt zu werden...

*** NGE ***

Wieder passierten sie einen breiten Korridor, gelangten dann in eine weitere große Halle voller LCL-Becken, nur war diese hell erleuchtet und ähnelte in gewisser Weise dem EVA-Hangar im CentralDogma. Laufstege verliefen kreuz und quer auf mehreren Ebenen durch die Halle.

Nur zwei Becken waren belegt, das eine enthielt die Reste von EVA-04, der oberhalb der Taille zerrissen worden war und dessen geborgene Einzelteile, sowie der in der Lösung platzierte Ersatzarm, die bereits durch Knorpelmasse, Muskel- und Sehnenstränge miteinander verbunden waren, das andere den kopflosen EVA-03. Etwas weiter lag auf einer Hebebühne ein farblich abweichender, grauer Kopf samt Panzerung.

„Die Gen-Schmiede!" verkündete Ritsuko Akagi nicht ganz ohne Stolz. „Geburtsstätte der EVAs!"

Shinji sah sich mit großen Augen um, stellte sich vor, wie EVA-00 und EVA-01 aus den Bassins stiegen und sich aufrichteten, während auf dem obersten Laufsteg Gendo Ikari stand und das alles durch seine dunkle Brille betrachtete... Shinji weigerte sich inzwischen, von diesem Mann als seinem Vater zu denken, nicht nachdem er die Wahrheit erfahren hatte...

„Ritsuko, was ist zu tun?" rief Misato.

„Moment..."

Akagi trat zu einem Kontrollpult, aktivierte es, bewegte einige Regler und drückte ein paar Knöpfe. Als Ergebnis geriet einer der Stege in Bewegung, rollte langsam mit leisem Summen über das Bassin mit EVA-03, blieb auf Höhe der Gürtellinie stehen.

„Bringt Hikari auf die Brücke, möglichst in die Mitte!"

„Klar. - Los, Jungs!"

Kaji, Shinji und Toji brachten den Rollstuhl auf den Steg, schoben ihn dann hinauf, Rei begleitete sie.

Misato hingegen folgte Ritsuko auf einen höhergelegenen Steg, der sich über der Brust von EVA-03 befand.

„Hikari ist in Position. Und jetzt?"

Ritsuko entsicherte das Positronengewehr, legte es mit dem Lauf auf das Geländer des Stegs.

„Jetzt brenne ich EVA-03 ein Loch in die Brust."

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich..."

„Ich sagte doch schon, ich habe nichts anderes, um die Panzerung aufzusprengen. Weißt du eigentlich, was diese Tri-Polymer-Titaniumummantelung aushält?"

„Aber... Ich denke, das hier ist deine Bastelstube!"

„Ja, aber eigentlich war nicht geplant, dass hier EVAs zerstört werden. Die Panzerungselemente werden bereits nach Maß angefertigt geliefert; Schneidgeräte haben wir oben im Hangar für Reparaturen – sagte ich ja schon. Mein Zeug hier ist für Feinarbeiten gedacht, damit komme ich nicht durch die Ummangelung des Kerns."

„Und du willst wirklich selbst schießen?"

„Ja, ich habe ihn gebaut, also werde ich ihn auch zerstören! Ohne AT-Feld sollte das kein Problem sein..."

Sie legte an.

„Du kannst doch gar nicht damit umgehen..."

„So schwer dürfte das nicht sein, das Ziel ist ja groß genug. Außerdem habe ich das Teil mitentwickelt."

„Lass mich wenigstens..."

Widerwillig ließ Ritsuko sich von Misato Hilfestellung geben, nahm dann die Brustplatte ins Visier.

„Achtung, da unten!"

Sie drückte ab.

Der Rückschlag riss ihr fast die Waffe aus den Händen. Der Kolben schlug schmerzhaft gegen ihre Schulter trotz entsprechender Kompensatoren.

Fauchend jagte eine hochkomprimierte Positronenladung aus dem Gewehrlauf, hinterließ eine feurige Spur, schlug krachend in die Brustplatte ein.

Dampf stieg auf.

„Shinji, Kaji, bei euch alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles klar, Katsuragi-chan!" rief Kaji, blieb aber auf dem Boden knien.

Toji stand schützend vor Hikari, während Shinji Rei mit sich nach unten gezogen hatte, als die Positronenladung durch die Luft gezischt war, wobei nicht ganz ersichtlich war, wer wen eigentlich mit seinem Körper zu decken versuchte.

„Okay, schauen wir mal..." murmelte Ritsuko und betrachtete die Einschlagstelle durch das Zielfernrohr.

Das Material der Panzerung wies einen tiefen Krater auf, die Titaniumstahllegierung war geschmolzen und warf Blasen.

„Noch ein Treffer und ich bin durch..."

Die Kälte in ihrer Stimme ließ Misato einen Schauder den Rücken hinablaufen.

_Ritsuko war bereit, ihre eigene Schöpfung zu vernichten, obwohl sie den EVA mit den verfügbaren Ersatzteilen wahrscheinlich wieder einsatzfähig hätte machen können. Und alles wegen einer verrückten Theorie, derzufolge die Seele des Mädchens im Kern des EVAs gefangen war... ihr Blick war so entschlossen...  
><em>Ihr wurde klar, dass das die Ritsuko Akagi war, die sie Ende 2002 auf der Universität kennengelernt hatte, die wahre Ritsuko Akagi vor dem Tod ihrer Mutter und den Geschehnissen, die sie schließlich hierher geführt hatten.

„Dann wollen wir mal..." flüsterte sie.

Wieder jagte eine Positronenladung aus dem Gewehrlauf, schlug krachend in die Panzerung ein, durchschlug sie dieses Mal.

Der Kern lag frei...

Wieder legte Ritsuko an.

„Bereitmachen!"

Misato blickte nach unten.

Die einzige Person, die von dem Geschehen unbeeindruckt blieb, war Hikari...

„Bereit..." rief Shinji.

„Bereit!" sagte Rei gedämpft, die mit dem Gesicht von Shinji an dessen Brust gedrückt wurde.

Kaji zeigte ihr den nach oben ausgestreckten Daumen.

„Äh... bereit..." sagte Toji, der vor Hikaris Rollstuhl kniete und ihre Hände umklammert hielt.

„Los, Ritsuko!"

Akagi kniff die Augen zusammen.

Der Kern des EVAs gab in schwaches Leuchten von sich, das in langgezogenen Intervallen pulsierte.

Ritsuko zögerte.

_Das war ihr Werk..._

_Sie hatte dieses Wesen geschaffen... konnte sie es wirklich zerstören?_

_Unter alles nur aufgrund der Worte eines Jungen, die ebenso gut einem schlechten Traum entsprungen sein konnten..._

Dann dachte sie an das Mädchen im Rollstuhl und an Hikaris leeren Blick.

_Ein wenig Hoffnung..._

Akagi drückte ab... der Rückschlag schmetterte ihr das Gewehr gegen die Schulter.

Der Kern explodierte, brach auf wie ein Hühnerei...

Eine Lichtsäule schoss fauchend in Richtung der Hallendecke...

„Mein Gott..." stieß Misato hervor.

Die Lichtsäule stand immer noch, erhielt beständig neue Nahrung aus dem Kern.

Das Fauchen war ohrenbetäubend.

„Mein Gott..." wiederholte Misato.

Sie hatte derartiges schon einmal gesehen... vor fünfzehn Jahren am Südpol... nur war die dortige Lichtsäule viel mächtiger gewesen, hatte den ganzen Kontinent verschlungen...

_Was hatten sie getan..._

Misatos Hand verkrampfte sich um das Geländer. sie wartete darauf, dass die Lichtsäule sich ausdehnte, die ganze Halle verschlang, dann das Hauptquartier, die Stadt, das ganze Land...

Doch der Weltuntergang blieb aus...  
>In der Lichtsäule bildete sich eine Gestalt, menschenähnlich, doch mit verschwommenem Äußeren und ohne erkennbare Züge, dafür mit fächerartig ausgefalteten Lichtschwingen.<br>„Diese Flügel…" wisperte Misato.  
>In ihren Ohren rauschte das Blut, übertönte das Fauchen.<br>Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah noch einmal undeutlich das Gesicht ihres Vaters, wie er den Transportbehälter über ihr schloss…

Toji starrte wie gebannt auf die Lichtsäule.

In ihr schienen sich Gesichter zu formen, die sich schreiend wieder auflösten...

Er sah Flammen, die ganze Städte verschlangen, erblickte brennende menschliche Gestalten...

Angst stahl sich in sein Herz.

Und dann spürte er, dass Hikaris Hände sich bewegten, zu zittern begannen.

Er riss den Blick von dem Licht los, zwang sich, den Kopf zu drehen und in Hikaris Augen zu sehen.

Hikari blinzelte...

Toji holte keuchend Atem.

Immer noch fauchte das Licht aus dem Inneren des EVAs.

„Was... was ist das..." stieß Shinji hervor, hielt Rei dabei fest an sich gepresst.

„Lebenskraft, reine Energie", flüsterte Rei.

Das Fauchen wurde leiser, zugleich begann die Lichtsäule zu schrumpfen, in sich zusammenzufallen.

„Hikari..." flüsterte Toji, hob zögernd die Hand, berührte ihre Wange mit den Fingerspitzen.

Wieder blinzelte sie. Ein verwirrter Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen.

Hikari bewegte die Lippen, produzierte undeutliche Laute.

Tojis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Hey, Hikari-chan..."

„To... To... Toji... wo..."

„Sie spricht! Hikari spricht mit mir!"

Mit zitternden Knien kam er auf die Beine.

„Hikari?"

„Was... ist... passiert..."

Toji riss sie in seine Arme.

„Es hat funktioniert... es hat tatsächlich funktioniert..." stieß Shinji hervor.

„Ja, hattet ihr denn Zweifel?" fragte Kaji. „War doch Ritsukos Idee, oder?"

„Uh..."

„Toji, was ist... wo bin ich?" flüsterte Hikari.

Suzuharas Antwort bestand aus unzusammenhängenden Wortfetzen, die von Schluchzern unterbrochen wurden.

„Es hat geklappt!" rief Shinji zum Laufsteg hinauf, zog beim Aufstehen Rei mit sich in die Höhe, riss sie von den Beinen und wirbelte sie lachend durch die Luft.  
>„Es hat geklappt…" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.<p>

„Shinji!" rief sie erschrocken.

Er schien um einiges stärker als damals nach dem Jahrgangsabschlusstanz...

Misato blickte nach unten.

Das Licht aus dem Kern des EVAs war jetzt völlig erloschen, der Kern war nur noch eine zerbrochene, verkohlte Sphäre, umgeben von wieder verhärtendem Titaniumstahl.

„Ritsuko... es hat funktioniert..." sagte sie tonlos, immer noch überwältigt von dem Gesehenen.

Akagi stand am Geländer und lachte.

„Dass aus all dem noch etwas Gutes erwächst..."

_Ihre Entscheidung war richtig gewesen!_

„Ahm, Ritsuko, geht es dir gut?"

„Es ging mir nie besser! Fang!"

Sie warf Misato das Gewehr zu, die es umständlich auffing und erst einmal sicherte.

**Kapitel 44 - Durchatmen**

Während Ritsuko rasch Hikari untersuchte, bereiteten Misato und Kaji alles vor, um die Spuren ihrer Anwesenheit zu verwischen - von einem höhergelegenen Steg ließen sie an einer Art Angel einen Behälter mit einem von Kaji in aller Eile mit den Mitteln des an die Gen-Schmiede angeschlossenen Labors hergestellten Sprengsatzes in die aufgebrochene Brustpartie des EVAs hinab.

„Alles klar, Ritsuko, wir haben eine halbe Stunde." rief Kaji, während er die Leitern hinabkletterte. „Dann wird es hier laut, bunt und komisch!"

„Gut."

Akagi stellte ihre Uhr entsprechend.

„Dann beeilen wir uns, dass wir hier ´rauskommen!"

Im Laufschritt ging es aus der Halle, Toji nahm die immer noch geschwächte Hikari huckepack und trug sie - immerhin hatte sie ihre Beine seit mehreren Wochen nicht benutzt und die im Krankenhaus verabreichte Physiotherapie hatte nur dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Muskulatur nicht völlig verkümmerte. Shinji und Kaji schleppten den zusammengeklappten Rollstuhl.

Die Route aus dem TerminalDogma heraus unterschied sich von dem Weg hinein, jetzt benutzten sie mehrere Treppen anstelle des Aufzuges, stiegen schließlich eine lange Metalltreppe hinauf, die sich um einen gewaltigen Schacht herumwand.

Ritsuko öffnete mehrere Sicherheitsschotten mit ihrem Code.

Schließlich erreichten sie abgekämpft die Hauptebene des CentralDogma.

Wie abgesprochen übernahmen Misato, Kaji und Rei es erneut, nach vorn zu sichern, während Ritsuko Maya das verabredete Signal schickte, dass sie wieder im CentralDogma waren.

Von der halben Stunde waren noch zehn Minuten übrig, als die Gruppe wieder bei den Wagen ankam, dieses Mal fanden Hikari und Toji auf dem Rücksitz von Misatos Wagen Platz, mit Rei auf dem Beifahrersitz, während Shinji und Ritsuko den Wagen der Wissenschaftlerin benutzten, den Rollstuhl auf der Rückbank.

Kaji blieb im Hauptquartier zurück, um auf Fuyutsuki zu warten.

Zehn Minuten später schob Toji gerade Hikari in ihrem Rollstuhl wieder in die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses. Offiziell durfte das Mädchen erst in ein paar Minuten zu sich kommen, damit der Plan nicht von dieser Seite her aufflog.

Ritsuko blickte auf die Uhr, zählte leise die letzten Sekunden mit.

„Jetzt..."

*** NGE ***

In der Gen-Schmiede explodierte der zurückgelassene Sprengsatz. Gleichzeitig begannen die Sicherheitskameras wieder mit der Aufzeichnung.

Alarmsirenen heulten auf, automatische Löschvorrichtungen traten in Aktion, deckten den Boden der Halle mit sauerstoffbindendem Schaum ab. Die Ventilation begann, umgekehrt zu arbeiten und die Luft aus dem Raum abzusaugen, zugleich erwogen die MAGI, die Halle mit Bakelit zu fluten, kamen aber einstimmig zu dem Ergebnis, dass dies nicht nötig war.

Und die Präsenz in den MAGI lachte leise über die Schläue ihrer Tochter, schüttelte dann den imaginären Kopf, als sie einige von Ritsuko fahrlässig hinterlassene Spuren im System entdeckte und diese löschte.

*** NGE ***

Vierzig Sekunden nach der Explosion des Sprengsatzes klingelte Ritsukos Handy.

Sie wartete einen Moment, ließ es zweimal klingeln, hob dann ab.

Es war Maya, die voller Aufregung von einem Zwischenfall in der Gen-Schmiede sprach.

Ritsuko versprach, sofort zu kommen, lächelte dabei.

_Maya spielte ihre Rolle wirklich gut..._

Akagi nickte Misato und den Kindern zu.

„Ich fahre jetzt zurück... da hat doch anscheinend etwas mit meinem Experiment zur beschleunigten Regeneration nicht geklappt, so was aber auch... und das mir..."

Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Tst, tst, ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet..." meinte Misato, schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf und grinste breit, wurde dann aber schlagartig ernst. „Jetzt muss nur noch Kommandant Ikari die Geschichte glauben."

„Wenn ich mich bei dem Timing nicht grob verschätzt habe, kann er höchstens etwas vermuten. Misato, ich schätze, heute Nacht werde ich sehr gut schlafen können..."

Sie startete ihren Wagen und fuhr los.

Misato blickte ihre beiden Schützlinge an.

„So, Shinji-kun, Rei, Zeit für den letzten Vorhang - lasset uns Zeugen einer wundersamen Auferstehung werden!"

*** NGE ***

Es wurde an diesem Abend recht spät, erst kurz nach Mitternacht trafen Misato, Shinji und Rei in Misatos Apartment ein, alle drei müde und erschöpft, aber zufrieden.

Toji und Hikari hatten ihre Rollen perfekt gespielt, Hikari wusste zwar immer noch nicht alles, was passiert war, hatte sich aber mit einigen kurzen Antworten und dem Versprechen, in den nächsten Tagen mehr zu erfahren, zufriedengegeben.

Die drei waren gerade rechtzeitig auf der Station angekommen, auf der Hikaris Zimmer lag, um Zeugen zu werden, wie Toji mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht und mit den Armen wedelnd aus ihrem Zimmer gestürmt kam, um laut zu rufen, dass Hikari wach sei. Daraufhin waren die Ärzte und Krankenschwestern in das Zimmer gestürmt, die das Mädchen eigentlich schon abgeschrieben und nur deshalb nicht zum Sterben nach Hause geschickt hatten, weil Ritsuko die Rechnungen für Hikaris Aufenthalt und Behandlung bezahlt hatte.

Kurz darauf waren auch ihr Vater und ihre beiden Schwestern eingetroffen, was zu einigen rührenden Wiedersehensszenen geführt hatte.

„Shinji-kun, du kannst stolz auf dich sein. Ohne deine Idee..." hatte Misato ihm zugeflüstert.

Shinji hatte darauf verzichtet, ihr zu erklären, woher er sein Wissen bezogen hatte, Doktor Akagi hatte Misato das Ganze gegenüber als Shinjis Idee verkauft und die beiden hatten es Maya, Makoto und Shigeru wiederum als Theorie Akagis nähergebracht. Und da keiner der letzteren drei Kommandant Ikari sonderlich mochte, auch weil ihnen bekannt war, wie übel dieser dem Fourth Child mitgespielt hatte, hatten sie eingewilligt, kleine Beiträge zum Gelingen des Unternehmens zu leisten.

Schließlich hatten die drei sich abgesetzt, nachdem von Seiten der Ärzte verkündet worden war, dass Hikari völlig in Ordnung war. Natürlich würde es einige Zeit dauern, bis sie wieder vollständig genesen war und sich von den Strapazen erholt hatte, aber es bestanden keine Bedenken, sie noch viel länger in der Klinik zu behalten.

In der Wohnung angekommen, riss Misato erst einmal den Kühlschrank auf und türmte ein Dutzend Bierdosen auf dem Küchentisch auf.

„Jetzt wird gefeiert!"

Doch von ihren Mitbewohnern äußerte niemand Interesse daran, mit ihr zu trinken, so dass sie die meisten Dosen schließlich wieder zurückstellte.

Das Telefon klingelte.

Misato eilte in den Korridor und nahm ab.

„Ja?"

Sie deckte die Sprechmuschel mit der Hand ab.

„Es ist Ritsuko..."

Dann schaltete sie den integrierten Lautsprecher ein, so dass die beiden anderen mithören konnten.

„Ritsuko, was gibt es denn?"

„Misato, stell dir vor, hier ist zurzeit die Hölle los, während wir mit Hikari im Stadtpark waren, hat es in meinem Labor eine Explosion gegeben."

„Nein! Was ist passiert? Hat es Verletzte gegeben, soll ich kommen?"

„Keine Verletzten. Anscheinend hat es eine Reaktion gegeben, mit der keiner rechnen konnte. Kommandant Ikari ist am Rotieren, wollte dich nur vorwarnen, wenn du morgen zum Dienst kommst."

„Danke, Ritsuko, ´bist ein Schatz. Hör mal, ich habe auch Neuigkeiten, sehr gute sogar..."

„Lass hören!"

„Hikari ist zu sich gekommen!"

„Was?"

„Ja, kurz nachdem du uns im Foyer des Krankenhauses verlassen hattest."

„Das ist ja... ob es da einen Zusammenhang gibt..."

„Du meinst, der Rums in deinem Labor hat sie aufgeweckt? Also, das glaube ich nicht."

„Ha! Wunderbare Neuigkeit, jedenfalls. Ach ja, Kaji hat sich auch wieder sehenlassen."

„Echt? Sag ihm, ich will morgen mit ihm sprechen."

„Jetzt ist er erst einmal seine Beete inspizieren. Typisch Mann, kaum gibt es Ärger, läuft er weg."

„Ja, ja, unser Kaji..."

„Ich muss Schluss machen, Maya und ich machen jetzt eine Bestandsaufnahme der Schäden."

„Okay, bis morgen!"

Misato legte auf, prustete dann vor Lachen los.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Ritsuko das durchhält..."

Das Gespräch hatte alle notwendigen Informationen offengelegt - wenn Kommandant Ikari mitgehört hatte, wovon Misato beinahe schon ausging, dann hatten sie ihn hoffentlich kräftig in die Irre geführt. Ritsuko wusste jetzt offiziell von Hikaris Genesung und indirekt hatten sie einander Alibis für den fraglichen Zeitraum gegeben... jetzt durfte sich nur keine der Wachen, mit denen Misato am Abend gesprochen hatte, um sie abzulenken, damit die anderen vorbeikamen, gegenüber Ikari äußern, dass sie Misato im Hauptquartier gesehen hatten... allerdings ließ der Kommandant sich nicht dazu herab, mit einfachen Wachposten zu sprechen... Hochmut kam eben vor dem Fall.

Shinji gähnte ausgiebig hinter vorgehaltener Hand, blickte dabei Rei von der Seite an.

„Misato, ich bin müde, ich glaube, ich gehe schlafen."

„Ist in Ordnung. Ich rufe morgen in der Schule an, dass du nicht kommst, war schließlich ein anstrengender Tag... oder für dich eher anstrengende drei Wochen... - Rei, wie sieht es aus, möchtest du auch noch einen freien Schultag? Nach drei Wochen kommt es auf einen weiteren Tag auch nicht mehr an."

„Danke, Misato-san."

„Keine Ursache, schlaft euch richtig aus."

Die beiden verschwanden in ihrem Zimmer.

Misato öffnete die erste Dose, seufzte.

Die beiden noch einmal zu ermahnen, gewisse Dinge zu unterlassen, hätte wahrscheinlich auch nichts gebracht...

*** NGE ***

Müde stieg Shinji aus Hemd und Hose, legte beides ordentlich zusammen und schlüpfte dann unter die Decke.

Rei legte Bluse und Rock ab und gesellte sich dann zu ihm, kuschelte sich an ihn und genoss seine Umarmung.

„Shin-chan..."

„Hm?"

„Versprich mir, dass du so etwas nie wieder machst..."

„Was?" murmelte er.

„Dich von einem EVA absorbieren zu lassen."

„Uh... versprochen... Und du... du läufst nie wieder mit einer N2-Mine durch die Gegend, um sie Engeln in diverse Körperöffnungen zu stopfen..."

„Diverse... ich verstehe... ein Wortspiel... ich... Du hast mein Wort."

Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

Shinji schloss die Augen.

„Du hast mich zurückgerufen..." nuschelte er.

Wieder küsste sie ihn, dieses Mal auf den Mundwinkel, dann auf das Kinn, arbeitete sich langsam seinen Hals entlang zu seiner Brust. Ihre schmalen Hände glitten über seine Seiten, zupften am Bund seiner Unterhose.

Shinji gab einen leisen Schnarchlaut von sich.

Rei sah auf, brach ihr Vorhaben ab, rutschte wieder ein Stück nach oben und in seine Arme.

Sie hatten Zeit... sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt... jedenfalls solange diese existierte...

*** NGE ***

„Also, so was... Ich wüsste zu gerne, was schiefgelaufen ist!" erklärte Ritsuko mit ernstem Gesicht, während sie sich von einem der obersten Stege einen Überblick machte.

Ihre Show galt ihren Untergebenen, jener Handvoll Wissenschaftler, die unter ihrem Kommando in der Gen-Schmiede tätig waren.

Neben Akagi schüttelte Maya vehement den Kopf.

„Vielleicht eine Überlastung... aber so viel Energie haben wir dem Kern von EVA-03 doch gar nicht zugeführt..."

Sie seufzte.

Ritsuko stieß ihre Assistentin an - nicht übertreiben!

Gendo Ikari betrat die Gen-Schmiede.

„Also, Doktor Akagi, was ist vorgefallen?"

Ritsuko versenkte sich in ihren Unterlagen, sollte Gendo doch denken, dass es ihm gelungen war, sie einzuschüchtern...

„Ich habe in den letzten Tagen dem Kern von EVA-03 Energie zugeführt, um die Regeneration der Einheit zu beschleunigen - um den Ersatzkopf montieren zu können, muss der Halsstutzen vollständig intakt sein. Allerdings habe ich das Projekt über der Bergung Ihres Sohnes etwas vergessen..."

„Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!"

„Sie haben gesagt, dass EVA-01 Vorrang hat", sagte Ritsuko leise, um ihm nicht den Eindruck zu geben, sie wolle seine Autorität untergraben. „Außerdem haben wir noch EVA-04, der Kern der Einheit hat zwar leichte Schäden, aber das bekommen wir hin. Mit den Resten von EVA-03 stehen uns auch ausreichend Einzelteile zur Verfügung."

Mayas Gesicht nahm eine grünliche Farbe an.

_Sempai Akagi wollte doch nicht wirklich aus den zwei Kadavern einen funktionsfähigen EVANGELION zusammenbasteln..._

Ikari gab ein unwilliges Brummen von sich.

„Was ist mit den anderen EVAs?"

„Wie Ihnen sicher bekannt sein dürfte, hatte die Bergungsoperation Erfolg..."

„Ich weiß. Sie werden EVA-01 umgehend auf Eis legen, frieren Sie die Einheit ein."

Ritsuko verschluckte ihren Protest.

_Von Ikaris Warte aus machte es wahrscheinlich sogar Sinn, die wohl mächtigste Einheit einzufrieren, damit diese nicht wieder von selbst aktiv wurde._

„Ich gebe gleich die entsprechenden Anweisungen."

„Und was ist mit EVA-00 und -02?"

„Einheit-02 ist vollkommen wiederhergestellt, ich wollte heute erste Rekalibrierungstests mit dem Second Child durchführen, um zu überprüfen, ob..."

„Solche profanen Einzelheiten interessieren mich nicht."

„Ahm... EVA-00 benötigt noch einige Tage im Regenerationsbecken, die Schäden waren doch etwas massiver als bei Einheit-02, aber wir konnten die Reservearme anpassen und montieren. Ausgiebige Synchrontests sind für nächste Woche angesetzt."

„Gut. Und die Piloten?"

Ritsuko wartete wieder einen kurzen Moment mit der Antwort.

Garantiert wusste Gendo ebenso viel wie sie selbst, was den Zustand der Piloten anging, wenn nicht noch mehr, schließlich war er doch der Kontrollfanatiker. Umso seltsamer erschien es ihr, dass er nicht jede und auch wirklich die kleinste Information von ihr herausverlangte...

„Shinji geht es den Umständen entsprechend, er hat aber keine Schäden davongetragen..."

„Ohne EVA-01 ist das Third Child irrelevant. Die anderen Piloten haben Vorrang."

„Er war vor seiner Assimilierung der beste Pilot des Teams."

„Deshalb wird er auch als Reserve weitergeführt und nicht heimgeschickt."

„Ja... Rei ist einsatzbereit, Asuka ebenfalls... jedoch habe ich gewisse Zweifel beim Second Child..."

„Welcher Art?"

„Sie erscheint mir instabil, vielleicht sollte ein Spezialist sie sich einmal ansehen und..."

„NERV ist nicht dafür da, irgendwelchen minderjährigen Gören mit Starallüren Händchen zu halten. Solange sie ihren EVA steuern kann, ist es mir egal, ob sie geistig stabil oder halbverrückt ist. Nur darauf kommt es an."

„Ja... Sir."

„Und außerdem haben wir mit dem Fifth Child einen weiteren Reservepiloten. Sollte das Second Child ausfallen, wird Nagisa ihren Platz übernehmen."

Ritsuko nickte nur.

*** NGE ***

Kaji erwartete Kozo Fuyutsuki in der Cafeteria.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Ich lebe noch, wie Sie sehen. Aber Ikari war alles andere als erfreut darüber, dass SEELE über seine Pläne Bescheid weiß. Anscheinend geht er jedoch davon aus, dass Kiel und Konsorten bereits das meiste ohnehin vermutet hatten und nur Gewissheit bekommen haben."

„Sie sind nicht umsonst Spießruten gelaufen", murmelte Kaji. „Ikari hat nicht zufällig eine Bemerkung über seine weiteren Pläne fallengelassen?"

„Leider nicht."

„Hm... na gut, dann muss ich halt ohne Anhaltspunkte weitermachen."

„Warum tun Sie das, Kaji? Warum riskieren Sie Ihr Leben, um zu erfahren, was Ikari plant?"

„Mein Job."

„Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht."

„Meine Berufung? Ich bin schon immer blindlings dorthin losgelaufen, wohin selbst die Mutigsten nicht zu gehen wagten."

Kaji grinste.

Fuyutsuki hob eine Augenbraue an.  
>„Der Mann aus LaMancha? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie an Musicals interessiert sind."<p>

„Ha! Ich bin halt vielseitig – und schließlich kann man mit seinen Verabredungen nicht immer in dieselben Filme gehen."  
>Schlagartig wurde er wieder ernst.<p>

„Sie und ich, wir haben beide den Impact überlebt – im Gegensatz zu gut 50% der Menschheit. Und zumindest ich habe kein Interesse daran, dass sich eine solche Katastrophe wiederholt. Solange Ikari mit NERV die Engel bekämpft, soll es mir recht sein, ich hänge am Leben. Aber irgendwann wird die Zeit kommen, zu der wir den Teufel in die Hölle zurückschicken müssen, damit er uns nicht hier auf Erden einheizt."

„Sie wissen, weshalb ich an der Sache beteiligt bin."

„Ja. Und nachdem, was Ritsuko Akagi gestern geschafft hat, habe ich kaum Zweifel, dass es ihr auch gelingen wird, Yui Ikari aus dem EVA zu befreien."

„Das hoffe ich..."

„Werden Sie es dem Jungen sagen? Ich meine..."

Fuyutsuki senkte den Blick.

„Was? Dass mir die Ähnlichkeit nicht schon früher aufgefallen ist? Dass ich all sein Leid hätte vereiteln können... vereiteln müssen? Ich weiß nicht. Wenn Yui in seinen Augen nur halb so perfekt ist wie in den meinen, würde ihn die Wahrheit schwer treffen."

„Shinji hat kaum noch etwas zu verlieren... aber dafür sehr viel zu gewinnen..."

„Major Kaji, woher nehmen Sie nur diese Weisheit?"

„Ach, die habe ich von meinem Lehrer."

„Der Mann mit den Stahlklauen?"

„Genau. Ich überlege schon die ganze Zeit, wie man sein Dilemma lösen kann. Es muss übel sein, wenn man den eigenen Erinnerungen nicht trauen kann..."

*** NGE ***

Misato blickte in das Zimmer ihrer Mitbewohner, ehe sie zum Dienst ging.

Die beiden lagen engumschlungen unter der Decke.

Sie wirkten so friedlich und zufrieden, dass Misato unwillkürlich lächeln musste...

Als sich die Zimmertür wieder geschlossen hatte, öffnete Rei ein Auge. Sie lauschte.

Die Wohnungstür ging, der Colonel hatte das Apartment verlassen... sie und Shinji waren allein...

„Shin-chan", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, strich dann mit den Lippen über den Rand der Ohrmuschel. „Shin-chan, aufwachen..."

„Hm? Rei-chan... wie spät ist es denn...?"

„Spät genug, um einiges nachzuholen..."

*** NGE ***

„Asuka, es genügt, wir brechen ab und machen erst einmal Mittag." sagte Ritsuko in das Mikrophons ihres Headsets.

„Wieso, ich bin noch nicht erschöpft!" kam die Antwort.

Ritsuko schaltete die Sprechverbindung kurz ab, wandte sich Maya zu.

„Was denkst du?"

„Ich bin unsicher, Sempai. Asukas Synchronratio liegt mittlerweile deutlich unter der 50%-Marke. Und trotz der Tatsache, dass wir den halben Tag schon hier sind, hat sich der Abstieg nur verlangsamt, aber nicht eingependelt."

„Ja, das denke ich auch. Sie befindet sich auf einer ziemlichen Talfahrt."

„Sempai, ich glaube, es hat begonnen, als Shinji-kun sie überholt hat."

„Ja, das könnte passen. Nur war es da noch nicht so offensichtlich, weil zeitweilige Einbrüche keine Seltenheit darstellen."

Maya rief ein Diagramm auf dem Bildschirm ihres Terminals auf.

„Und nachdem Rei sie in der Schule verprügelt hat, ging es steil nach unten mit der Synchratio. Und noch ein weiterer Einbruch, als sie endgültig von Rei überholt wurde."

„Ihr Selbstbewusstsein ist stark angeschlagen, dazu kommt noch ihre ohnehin fragile mentale Verfassung."

„Was wollen Sie jetzt tun, Sempai?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn ich Asuka einfach ersetze, rastet sie wahrscheinlich völlig aus und taugt nicht einmal mehr als Reservepilot... Hm..."

Ritsuko schaltete die Sprechverbindung wieder ein.

„Wir machen eine Pause. Asuka, versuche einfach, nicht so sehr an deine Synchronrate zu denken, sondern konzentriere dich allein auf die Verbindung zu EVA-02."

„Und wie soll ich das, ohne an die Synch zu denken?" brummte die Rothaarige.

„Es ist nicht wichtig, ob andere Piloten besser sind als du, das kommt immer wieder vor."

„Mir nicht."

Asuka kniff die Augen zusammen, wollte anscheinend noch etwas sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders.

_Akagi würde sie ohnehin nicht verstehen. - Sie war die beste, sie musste die beste sein..._

*** NGE ***

Shinji war gerade dabei, das Bett abzuziehen, während Rei im Bad unter der Dusche stand.

_Woher nahm er nur diese Selbstbeherrschung... oder war es mehr die möglicherweise altmodische Vorstellung, ihre Jungfräulichkeit bis zur Hochzeitsnacht bewahren zu wollen... Heiraten... der Mann, den er immer für seinen Vater gehalten hatte, würde das nie erlauben, nicht wenn es um Rei ging..._

Shinji seufzte.

_Womit hat ein Verlierer wie er nur jemanden wie Rei-chan verdient? Vielleicht hatte er in einem früheren Leben irgendeine Glanzleistung vollbracht, für die er jetzt belohnt wurde... vielleicht war es aber alles auch nur ein einziger großer Zufall und irgendein göttliches Wesen lag gerade eben lachend auf dem Boden..._

_Rei-chan..._

_Ihre weiche Haut, ihre zärtliche Berührung..._

Er musste lächeln.

Dann raffte er das Bettzeug zusammen und trug es ins Bad, wo der Wäschekorb stand. Sicher war unter der Dusche auch Platz für zwei. Selbst wenn sie beide noch nicht für eine... wie hatte Rei-chan es bezeichnet... körperliche Vereinigung… bereit waren, wollte er doch jeden Augenblick nutzen, den sie gemeinsam hatten...

*** NGE ***

_In den nächsten Tagen fand eine Reihe von Entwicklungen statt, die sich teilweise bereits in Bewegung befunden hatten, teilweise aber auch nur am Horizont für den Kundigen erkenntlich gewesen waren._

*** NGE ***

Asukas Synchronratio fiel weiter, bald schon erschien die 50%-Marke unerreichbar, die 30%-Marke dafür umso näher. Sollte sie unter diese Grenze fallen, würde sie nicht mehr fähig sein, EVA-02 in einem Kampf zu steuern, selbst einfache Bewegungen würden nahezu unmöglich werden. In diesem Fall - und darin stimmten Ritsuko und Misato ausnahmsweise mit dem Kommandanten überein - würde Kaworu sie als Piloten von EVA-02 ersetzen.

Asuka blieb dies natürlich nicht verborgen, auch wenn Doktor Akagi bereits ihre Synchronwerte dezenterweise nicht mehr am Schwarzen Brett im Kontrollraum des Testcenters aushing. Allerdings reagierte sie auf alle gutgemeinten Ratschläge Akagis bockig und voller Trotz - was wusste diese falsche Blondine denn schon von der Steuerung eines EVAs? Dafür benötigte man Fingerspitzengefühl und Talent. Und Talent, das hatte sie doch reichlich, schließlich war sie Asuka Soryu Langley!

Doch auch dies hielt den weiteren Verfall ihrer Synchratio nicht auf.

Das Ganze hatte doch damals angefangen, als Weichei-Shinji gemeint hatte, sie aus dem Vulkan retten zu müssen, dabei hätte sie garantiert es auch selbst geschafft, aus der misslichen Lage herauszukommen! - Das redete sie sich jedenfalls ein.

Ihre Entschlossenheit, es allen, die sie bereits aufgaben, so richtig zu zeigen, drückte sich in immer längeren und intensiveren Synchrontrainingssitzungen aus. Asuka wollte einfach nicht aufgeben - und sie konnte es auch nicht. Aber je mehr sie versuchte, mit EVA-02 in Kontakt zu treten, umso mehr entfernte sie sich von ihm, was ihrem ohnehin schon angeschlagenen Selbstbewusstsein weiteren Schaden zufügte, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass Dumpfbacke-Shinjis Synchratio sich bei den Trockentests über die MAGI bei 98,4% eingependelt hatte und die von Wondergirl nur knapp darunter lag, danach folgte Grinsekatze-Kaworu mit stolzen 74,1%.

Was sie ganz dringend brauchte, war ein Sieg...

Um sich abzureagieren, hatte Asuka in ihrer Unterkunft eine Dartscheibe aufgehangen und darauf das Bild aus dem Tokio-3-Herald, welches Weichei-Shinji und Wondergirl zeigte, befestigt. Das Bild wies inzwischen starke Beschädigungen auf, die Augen der beiden Personen darauf waren überhaupt nicht mehr zu erkennen und um die Gesichter war es nur wenig besser bestellt...

*** NGE ***

Misato war mittlerweile wieder stolze Besitzerin einer sauberen, aufgeräumten und blitzblank geputzten Wohnung. Wenn sogar der Teppich den Eindruck vermittelte, dass man sich darin spiegeln konnte, dann war dies unter Garantie Shinjis Werk. Sogar ihr Auto funkelte wie neu, wenn Shinji in seiner Putzwut, nachdem er sein Fahrrad gereinigt hatte, nicht innehalten konnte.

Im Stillen fragte sie sich, wo er die ganze Energie nur hernahm, schließlich dürfte ihn doch wohl nachts Rei in Anspruch nehmen...

Abends war Misato häufig nicht anwesend, sondern ließ sich von Kaji zum Essen ausführen, lud ihn auch ab und an ein, oder fuhr einfach mit ihm ins Blaue. Kaji schien ihr viel erwachsener als zu ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit auf der Uni, allerdings schien er zuweilen sich ernsthafte Mühe zu geben, diesen Eindruck zu zerstreuen, indem er anderen Frauen hinterher sah oder ein jungenhaftes Verhalten an den Tag legte, dass sie fast schon versucht war, ihn nach draußen zum Spielen zu schicken...

Aber generell konnte sie sich nicht beklagen, nach Fürsprache des Subkommandanten hatte der ältere Ikari sogar akzeptiert, dass Rei bei ihr wohnte, ohne an die Decke zu gehen, als er sie für einen Bericht zu sich zitiert hatte. Er schien vielmehr stark darauf bedacht gewesen zu sein, seine linke Hand außer Sicht unter der Tischplatte zu halten.

Asuka tat ihr ein wenig leid, aber sie wusste, dass das Mädchen sich einen Gutteil seiner Lage durch sein Verhalten selbst zuzuschreiben hatte. Schließlich hatten sie versucht, mit Asuka Freundschaft zu schließen, wenn diese allerdings der Ansicht war, keine Freunde zu benötigen, würde zumindest Misato sich ihr nicht aufdringen.

*** NGE ***

Kaworu Nagisa machte sich in ausgedehnten Streifzügen erst mit dem Hauptquartier und dann mit der Geofront vertraut, dabei blieb es nicht aus, dass er Asuka über den Weg lief, die - wie in letzter Zeit viel zu oft - mit einem Gesichtsausdruck durch die Gegend lief, der zwischen roter Zorneswut und abgrundtiefer Verzweiflung schwankte.

Kaworu saß auf einem Laufsteg im Hangar und ließ die Beine baumeln, wobei er die EVAs betrachtete.

_Lilim-Werke mit dem Aussehen von Lilims, geschaffen von Lilim-Hand... die Menschen strebten nach der Sphäre der Schöpfung, wollten sich auch die letzten Geheimnisse untertan machen... glücklicherweise lag die Sphäre der Seelen außerhalb ihrer Reichweite, sie waren bei weitem noch nicht reif genug, auch dieses Rätsel anzutasten... vielleicht in weiteren zehntausend Jahren, so sie so lange überlebten..._

Tabris konnte LILITHs Gegenwart spüren, tief unter ihm. Die Urmutter war nahe und doch unerreichbar. Der Lilim-Körper, der ihn verbarg, war aus eigener Kraft nicht imstande, bis in ihr Gefängnis vorzustoßen, zu viele Barrieren, Tore und Wachen befanden sich zwischen der Mutter und ihm, selbst wenn er seine wahre Herkunft offenbarte und sein AT-Feld außerhalb des Körpers entstehen ließ, würden sie ihn aufhalten können. Sein ausgeliehener Körper war zu verletzlich, als dass er sich Illusionen machte, ohne Hilfe sich einen Weg bahnen zu können.

Er würde also entweder die Hilfe anderer Lilims in Anspruch nehmen oder einen der EVANGELIONs unter Kontrolle bringen müssen, um mit diesem in das sogenannte TerminalDogma vorzustoßen und seine Mutter zu befreien.

Ersteres würde sich schwierig gestalten, er wusste einfach nicht, wem er vielleicht vertrauen konnte. Wenn Leriel Erfolg gehabt hatte, dann wusste der Lilim namens Shinji Ikari um die Geschichte des uralten Krieges zwischen LILITH und ADAM, zwischen den Verkörperungen des Weiblichen und des Männlichen, zwischen Geburt, Wachsen und Schöpfung und Krieg, Tod und Vernichtung. Doch Shinji-kun schien sich dieses Wissens nicht zu erinnern...

Tabris verspürte mit dem Lilim Shinji eine seltsame Vertrautheit, ebenso mit dem weiblichen Lilim Rei Ayanami, so als hätten sie etwas gemeinsam, das er nicht näher erkennen konnte.

Zwischen den beiden existierte ein Band, um welches ein Teil von ihm sie beneidete, mit seinen Engelssinnen konnte er es manchmal erkennen, wenn sie nahe genug beieinander standen, es glänzte in Gold und Silber und voller Kraft. Es war das Band der Liebe, deren Schutzpatron er zu Zeiten der ersten Kultur auf Erden gewesen war...

Die Lilim hielten LILITH gefangen, die auch ihre Mutter gewesen war, ohne LILITH hätte es kein Leben auf der Planetenkugel gegeben, welche von ihren Bewohnern Erde genannt wurde. Wenn er sich ihnen offenbarte, lief er Gefahr, ebenfalls gefangengenommen zu werden, etwas dass er um jeden Preis vermeiden musste. Vielleicht hatten seine verbliebenen Brüder, Arael und Armisael, mehr Erfolg, wenn sie dem Plan folgend mit den anderen EVA-Piloten Kontakt aufnahmen...

Kaworu sah Asuka näherpoltern, die Gleichaltrige stampfte über die Stege mit einem Marschschritt, der all ihrer Wut Ausdruck verlieh.

Das Mädchen war Tabris unheimlich. Asuka Soryu Langley verschloss ihre Seele vollkommen, sie war einer der wenigen Lilim, welche imstande waren, das Feld ihrer Seele nach außen zu projizieren und als Barriere zwischen sich und anderen zu errichten. Ein weiterer Lilim, der dazu fähig war, war der Kommandeur von NERV.

Tabris bedauerte beide. Durch den Schild des Feldes ihrer Seelen waren sie nicht mehr imstande zu sehen, wie wunderschön die Schöpfung war... die Lilim nannten das Feld der Seelen auch das AT-Feld... _Absolute Terror Field_... was war nur so schrecklich daran, sein Herz auch anderen zu öffnen? Die Lilim waren nicht geschaffen worden, allein zu existieren, sonst hätte die Schöpfung sie wohl kaum mit zwei Geschlechtern und begrenzter Lebensspanne ausgestattet...

„Warum machst du so ein wütendes Gesicht?" fragte er Asuka freundlich und neugierig zugleich von seinem höhergelegenen Steg.

Sie zuckte zusammen, verlangsamte ihre Schritte, sah nach oben.

„Das geht dich nichts an!"

Kaworu sprang auf die Füße, setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung, um mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

„Na komm, wir sind doch Kollegen; wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast..."

Asuka bleib stehen, sah ihn wütend an.

„Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich kenne dich kaum, du bist doch nur auf meinen EVA scharf!"

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Doc Ritsuko meint, sie könnte meinen vielleicht wieder hinkriegen. Und dass wir uns kaum kennen - nun, das ließe sich ändern, komm doch mit mir in die Cafeteria und trink mit mir eine Brause!"

Tabris war süchtig nach Süßem... dort wo er herkam, gab es keinen Zucker, eigentlich gab es dort überhaupt keine Nahrung, sondern nur Energie, weshalb er jede Mahlzeit aufs Neue genoss, egal wie einfach und eigentlich geschmacklos sie war.

Asuka schnaubte.

„Als ob ich mich mit dir Bleichgesicht irgendwo blicken ließe!"

Kaworu machte ein Gesicht, als hätte ihn diese Bemerkung tief getroffen.

„Asuka Soryu Langley, ich kann spüren, dass dein Herz verletzt wurde, nicht einmal, sondern mehrfach. So etwas sollte niemand erleben müssen, nicht ein Mal. Wenn ich dir helfen kann..."

„Such dir lieber eine andere Anmache. Ich falle auf so was nicht mehr ´rein."

Sie stampfe davon, bleib an der Tür noch einmal stehen.

„Und was weißt du schon von meinem Herzen! Häng dich doch an Weichei und Wondergirl, die stehen sicher auf so ein Gelaber!"

Asuka verließ den Hangar.

Kaworu seufzte.

_Sie konnte er wahrscheinlich von der Liste potentieller Verbündeter streichen._

Irgendwo in der Nähe konnte Tabris auch ADAM spüren, der Urvater war ebenfalls nahe. Natürlich, LILITHs Nähe zog ihn an, sie hatte ihn einmal abgewiesen und bei ihrer zweiten Begegnung besiegt, dies verzieh er nicht. ADAM würde erst Ruhe geben, wenn LILITH vor ihm im Staube lag und um Gnade flehte, in einem Staub, der aus all dem bestand, was sie geschaffen hatte. Tabris, der das Erbe beider in sich trug, konnte beide bis zu einem gewissen Punkt verstehen, doch seine Loyalität lag bei der Mutter, die ihn in die Welt gesetzt hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu LILITH konnte er ADAM aber nur diffus spüren, mehr wie ein Phantom oder einen kalten Lufthauch, ohne bestimmen zu können, wie weit er genau entfernt war und in welcher Richtung er sich befand. Daraus schloss er, dass ADAM sich ebenfalls in einem Lilim verbarg, wahrscheinlich aber auf andere Art als er es tat. Und wahrscheinlich konnte ADAM ihn im Gegenzug nicht spüren, sonst hätte er ihn längst gestellt und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit vernichtet...

*** NGE ***

Resignierend blickte Kaji auf das Go-Brett, das zwischen ihm und dem Stellvertretenden Kommandanten stand.

„Sie spielen zu gut für mich, Fuyutsuki-Sensei."

Er verbeugte sich, zeigte so seine Niederlage an.

„Aber Sie haben sich bereits verbessert, Major."

Seit guten zwei Wochen trafen sie sich fast jeden Nachmittag in der Kantine im hintersten Winkel, um ein wenig Go zu spielen und sich leise zu unterhalten. Inzwischen konnten sie das Brett auch stehenlassen, ohne dass jemand Steine verschob oder es gar einräumte.

Gerade war eine Partie zu Ende gegangen, die sich über vier Tage hingezogen hatte - und Fuyutsuki hatte nicht einmal sein ganzes Können ausgespielt.

„Ist Ikari immer noch wütend auf Sie?"

„Ja, er denkt wohl, ich hätte mich besser unter Kontrolle behalten und schweigen müssen... dass ich noch lebe, ist für ihn anscheinend ein Zeichen großer Schwäche. Aber er redet ohnehin kaum noch mit irgendjemandem, sitzt nur in diesem riesigen Büro, wälzt seine Unterlagen und starrt auf die Überwachungsmonitore..."

„Nun ja, solange er uns hier nicht abhören kann..."

Kaji klopfte wie geistesabwesend auf die Aktentasche, die auf dem Stuhl neben ihm stand.

Und selbst wenn Ikari jeden Raum im Hauptquartier verwanzt hatte, würde der WhiteNoise-Generator in der Tasche die Übertragung stören...

„Haben Sie immer noch das Melonenfeld draußen in der Geofront?"

„Weiß das denn jetzt schon jeder hier? - Ja, ich kümmere mich immer noch um mein Gärtchen."

„´Ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Ablenkung... ich habe mich früher noch auf dem Laufenden gehalten, was in meinem alten Fachgebiet so neues geschah, aber irgendwann habe ich den Anschluss verloren."

„Hm... ich wüsste wirklich zu gerne, was in Ikaris Kopf vor sich geht."

„Da sind Sie nicht allein. Was macht Ihr Freund, irgendwelche Fortschritte?"

„Nein, er hat zwar eine Idee, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm dabei helfen sollte..."

„Wenn ich etwas tun kann... ich muss mich doch revanchieren für das, was Sie für mich getan haben."

*** NGE ***

Misatos Badewanne war fast bis zum Rand mit warmem Wasser gefüllt, auf dem üppige Badeschaumkronen schwammen. Und sie bot Platz für zwei, wenn diese die Knie anzogen...

Zwei Köpfe schauten aus dem Schaum, der eine von blauen, der anderen von dunkelbraunen Haaren bedeckt, beide hatten Badeschaum im Haar. Leises Lachen hallte durch den Raum, drang auch durch die verschlossene Tür, vor der ein äußerst deprimierter Pinguin stand, ein Handtuch über die Schulter geworfen und eine langstielige Bürste unter der Flosse.

Shinji hob eine Handvoll Schaum an, blies hinein.

Eine Flocke Badeschaum flog durch die Luft, landete auf Reis Nase.

Sie kicherte, rutschte dann wenig herum, kurz darauf erschien ein helles Bein neben Shinji aus der Schaumschicht.

„Würdest du es wohl waschen, Shin-chan?"

Breit grinsend angelte er nach dem Seiflappen.

„Aber immer."

Draußen ließ PenPen den Kopf hängen und trottete zurück in seinen Kühlschrank. Das konnte noch dauern, bis das Bad frei war...

*** NGE ***

Nach einer Woche war Hikari erstmals wieder zur Schule gekommen, sie saß noch im Rollstuhl, den Toji pflichtbewusst durch die Gegend schob; die Ärzte hatten ihr geraten, vorerst immer nur einige wenige Schritte zu tun und deren Anzahl langsam von Tag zu Tag zu erhöhen, worüber Toji mit Adleraugen wachte. Mittlerweile waren ihre Beine wieder kräftig genug, um sie einmal quer durch das Klassenzimmer zu tragen ohne einzuknicken, doch es erschöpfte sie ganz schön.

Die Klasse war auch um einen Schüler angewachsen, auf dem Platz neben Shinji saß Kaworu Nagisa und grinste in die Welt. Nur wenn er Asukas abweisendem Blick begegnete, sanken seine Mundwinkel nach unten und stahl sich für einen Moment Traurigkeit in seine Augen.

Mit den anderen Schülern kam er allerdings dank seiner freundlichen Art bestens aus.

Am Tag darauf baute Asuka sich vor Shinjis Pult auf, funkelte ihn böse an und warf ihm mit den Worten „Da, du Berühmtheit!" einen Packen Zeitungsausschnitte auf den Tisch.

Verwundert sah Shinji sie durch, es war eine mehrteilige Reportage Meiko Tanagawas, die während der letzten Wochen im Tokio-3-Herald erschienen war - und sie handelte von ihm.

„Äh..."

„Mit so einer Antwort habe ich gerechnet", sagte Asuka schnippisch und rauschte davon.

Während der Unterrichtsstunde las er sich heimlich im Schatten des aufgeklappten Laptops die Artikel durch. Es war beängstigend, was diese Reporterin teils richtig recherchiert, teils aber auch frei zusammengeschrieben hatte...

In der nächsten längeren Pause kam die ganze Truppe erstmals seit längerer Zeit wieder vollzählig auf dem Dach der Schule zusammen. Hikari ließ sich von Toji an der Hand die Treppe hinaufführen, lächelte dabei scherzhaft-huldvoll, ließ sich dann aber mit einem leisen Ächzen im Schneidersitz auf den Boden sinken. Kurz darauf ließen sich auch die anderen auf dem Boden nieder, holten ihre Essensschachteln heraus und begannen, untereinander Teile ihrer jeweiligen Mittagessen zu tauschen.

„Guckt mal, da ist der Neue", sagte Kensuke plötzlich, der Rei gerade etwas Gemüse abzuschwatzen versuchte.

„Hm?"

Shinji drehte den Kopf.

Im Treppenaufgang stand Kaworu und lächelte schüchtern.

„Oh, Nagisa-kun. - Komm doch ´rüber. - Äh, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt..."

„Nein, nichts."

Toji rutschte zur Seite, so dass zwischen ihm und Shinji eine Lücke entstand, nutzte zugleich die Gelegenheit, näher an Hikari heranzurutschen, welche die Augen niederschlug und ihm still zulächelte.

„Klar, kein Problem", schmatzte Kensuke.

Rei nickte nur.

„Danke, danke!"

Kaworu ließ sich rasch zwischen Shinji und Toji nieder, grinste breit.

„Hallo, ich bin Kaworu!"

„Du bist doch auch ein EVA-Pilot, erzähl mal!" sagte Kensuke.

„Oh, ich..."

„Für Nagisa-kun besteht dieselbe Geheimhaltungspflicht wie für Shinji-kun und mich." kam es ruhig von Rei.

„Ach, Mensch, Ayanami..."

Kaworu seufzte.

„Die werte Rei hat recht - aber es gibt auch nichts, das ich erzählen könnte, ich habe nicht einmal einen EVA."

„Stimmt es, dass du von einem Engel gefressen worden bist?"

„Ahm... naja... Gefressen ist vielleicht das falsche Wort." murmelte Kaworu.

„Das... uhm... das ist keine angenehme... ahm... Erinnerung", sagte Shinji rasch.

„Ihr seid wirklich langweilig. Okay, Ikari, dann erzähl du doch mal ´was vom letzten Angriff, der Engel ist doch bis in die Geofront vorgedrungen, nicht?"

„Ja, das stimmt... uh... wir haben gegen ihn gekämpft und... naja... gewonnen... sonst wären wir nicht hier."

„Ach so, wenn das so einfach ist, warum bin ich dann nicht auch ein EVA-Pilot?"

„NERV hat derzeit mehr Piloten als EVAs, Aida-kun." erklärte Rei.

„Und? Dann käme es auf einen mehr auch nicht an..."

Die anderen gaben ein kollektives Seufzen von sich. Nur Kaworu blickte verwirrt in die Runde.

„Uhm, Nagisa-kun, hast du nichts zum Essen dabei?"

„Nein..."

„Dann... du kannst von mir etwas abhaben."

„Danke, Shinji-kun, aber das ist nicht nötig, ich habe keinen Hunger."

„Kumpel, nach dem Vormittag musst du doch ein Loch im Bauch haben. Hier."

Toji hielt ihm seine Schachtel unter die Nase – da er sich um die Zubereitung gekümmert hatte, war der Inhalt ein ziemliches Durcheinander, worin er einiges verdächtig mit Hikaris Bento gemeinsam hatte.

Schweigend bot ihm auch Rei etwas an.

Kaworu zierte sich noch eine Weile, nahm dann hier ein bisschen und dort ein wenig, bedankte sich jedes Mal.

„So, Ikari, wenn du schon nichts über die EVAs erzählen willst, dann sag uns doch wenigstens, was für ein Zeug dir Asuka vorhin auf den Tisch geknallt hat."

„Oh, Kensuke, das... ahm..."

Shinji zog die Zeitungsartikel aus der Hosentasche, strich sie glatt und reichte sie Kensuke.

„Hey, das sind ja die Artikel von Meiko Tanagawa! Die Frau schreibt einfach spitze, nicht wahr, Ikari? Ich habe sie auch alle ausgeschnitten!"

„Uhm, sie hat eine blühende Phantasie..."

„Warte, warte, hier, das ist doch interessant - bist du wirklich bei Pflegeeltern auf dem Land aufgewachsen?"

„Uh, ja..."

„Und hier: _´Von seinem Vater im Stich gelassen, findet der junge Shinji Ikari Trost in den Armen seiner Kollegin Rei Ayanami.´_ - Toji, was sagst du dazu?"

Suzuhara grinste.

„Mega-Playboy-Action!"

„Toji!" lachte Hikari. „Wie gemein!"

„Oder hier - sag mal, Ikari, stimmt es, dass du schon einmal verhaftet wurdest?"

„Ahm, das war ein Missverständnis..."

„Ja, das steht hier auch, man glaubte, du würdest zu einer Gruppe Fahrraddiebe gehören, die die Gegend unsicher gemacht haben."

„Ja, aber... uhm... es stimmt leider nicht alles... ich wurde niemals von einer Spezialeinheit ausgebildet, um meinen EVA steuern zu können..."

Toji begann zu lachen.

„Mir fällt es auch schwer, mir dich in einem Kampfanzug vorzustellen, Shinji!"

„Ich glaube, das würde dir nicht stehen", bemerkte Kaworu.

„Als nächstes will sie etwas über Asuka schreiben, über Ayanami hat sie wohl nicht so viel gefunden oder alles schon in der Serie über dich verbraucht, Ikari. Aber du tust mir echt leid... warum hast du denn nie gesagt, dass du dabei warst, als deine Mutter gestorben ist? Nachdem meine Mama das gelesen hatte, hat sie gesagt: _´Der arme Junge! Und ich war so unfreundlich zu ihm!´ _Übrigens, ich soll dich demnächst ruhig mal zum Essen einladen."

„Ah... das ist sehr freundlich von deiner Mutter, Kensuke... uh... der Tod meiner Mutter liegt schon so lange zurück und..."

Shinji senkte den Kopf.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie Rei einen Arm um seine Schultern legte und ihn kräftig drückte.

Er lächelte.

_Es tat gut, solche Freunde zu haben...  
><em>

*** NGE ***

„Also, ein Rendezvous habe ich mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt", murrte Misato und blickte Kaji vorwurfsvoll an. Beide standen im Halbschatten einer Toreinfahrt zu einem Hinterhof im Industriegebiet in Zivilkleidung.

Kaji wirkte angespannt.  
>„Mein Informant lässt auf sich warten… Bist du wirklich…"<p>

„Wie oft willst du mich noch fragen? – Kugelsichere Weste unter der Jacke, Waffe geladen und griffbereit."

„Ich will nur… Danke, dass du mir Rückendeckung gibst, Katsuragi."

„Eh, ich freue mich auch, Kenji wiederzusehen, ist ja ewig her seit der Uni. War aber doch überrascht, dass er dich mit Informationen aus dem Hauptquartier der japanischen Ostarmee versorgt."

„Ich mache mir eher Sorgen, dass er so kurzfristig auf ein Treffen bestanden hat, statt die toten Briefkästen zu benutzen wie üblich oder eine Zufallsbegegnung zu arrangieren."

Ein Geräusch, als wäre ein Sack oder etwas ähnlich Schweres zu Boden gestürzt, lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Innenhof.

„Ich sehe nach", murmelte Kaji und zog seine Pistole, schraubte rasch den Schalldämpfer auf. „Pass auf meinen Rücken auf, Katsuragi."

„Bestätigt. – Sei vorsichtig."

„Immer."  
>Er schob sich an der Wand entlang bis zur nächsten Ecke, ging in die Knie und warf sich um die Ecke herum.<br>„Sauber."

Misato folgte ihm mit ebenfalls gezogener Waffe, blieb aber an der Hausecke in der Hocke.

„Da drüben… verdammt…" stieß Kaji hervor, als er schräg gegenüber eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Dort versperrte ein Maschendrahtzaun einen Durchgang; vor dem Zaun – im Hof – lag ein Mensch, der sich mühsam auf die Oberarme stützte und Zentimeter um Zentimeter vorankroch.  
>„Kann nicht sehen, wer das ist… ok, ich gehe rüber, weiter Deckung geben…"<br>Er huschte, jede Deckung, jeden Schatten ausnutzend, am Rand des Hofes entlang, musste sich für das letzte Stück aber ins Freie wagen.

Der Mensch am Boden war ein Mann in einem Jogginganzug. Sein lauter, keuchender Atem übertönte alle anderen nächtlichen Geräusche. Er ließ eine glänzende rote Blutspur auf dem Beton zurück.

„Kenji…" flüsterte Kaji. „Ich bin da…" Er starrte kurz in die Dunkelheit des Durchganges, packte den anderen dann unter der Achsel und zerrte ihn, alle Schmerzenslaute ignorierend, in die Deckung eines geparkten Autos.  
>„Katsuragi!"<p>

„Komme."

„Nein, bleib da. Pass auf, dass die Einfahrt freibleibt."

„Klar. Ist es…"

„Ja."

„Kenji, verdammt, was…"

„Ryoji Kaji…"  
>Der andere versuchte ein Lächeln, konnte aber den linken Mundwinkel nicht mehr kontrollieren.<br>„Bin aufgeflogen. SEELE…"  
>Er hustete Blut.<p>

„Wir bringen dich zu einem Arzt."

„Nein, ist zu spät…"  
>Der Mann namens Kenji löste die eine Hand von seiner Brust und Kaji konnte selbst bei der Dunkelheit das Loch mit den angekohlten Rändern und das ganze Blut in und auf der Jacke des Jogginganzuges erkennen. Sogleich vernahm er ein hohles Rasseln, welches jeden Atemzug des anderen begleitete.<p>

„Scheiße…"

„Das hier ist wichtiger."  
>Damit drückte er Kaji einen münzgroßen, runden Gegenstand in die Hand.<br>„Ryoji, lass das nicht zu."

„Was ist da drauf?"

„Angriffsplan… Jetzt sind wir quitt, oder?"

„Halt durch, dann schulde ich dir etwas."  
>Kaji setzte an, um sich den anderen auf die Schultern zu laden, als dessen Kopf kraftlos nach vorn sank und ein Schwall Blut aus seinem Mund floss. Seine freie Hand schoss vor, um nach einem Puls zu tasten, fand aber nichts.<br>„Kenji…"  
>Mit bebenden Fingern schloss er dem anderen die Augen, atmete tief durch.<br>Dann hörte er Geräusche – Gesprächsfetzen, Schritte… jemand näherte sich, trampelte regelrecht durch die Dunkelheit, kam auf den Zaun zu.  
>„Tut mir Leid, alter Freund."<br>Damit ließ Kaji den Toten zurück und eilte zur Einfahrt zurück.

„Kaji…"

„Wir müssen weg. SEELEs Killer kommen."

„Okay. – War das Kenji? Ist er?"

„Ja." murmelte Kaji grimmig und steckte seine Waffe in den Hosenbund, dass die Jacke darüber fiel. Die Münze in seiner Hand fühlte sich an, als bestünde sie aus flüssigem Feuer.

*** NGE ***

„Er ist wirklich tot…" brach Misato im Auto das Schweigen.

„Ja…"  
>Kaji hatte endlich Zeit, sich die erhaltene Münze näher anzusehen – die Vorderseite zeigte ein Symbol, ein Auge in einer Pyramide. Bei dem Motiv zog er sofort Assoziationen zum pyramidenförmigen oberirdischen Teil des Hauptquartiers in der Geofront. An der Rückseite war mit einem Streifen Klebefilm ein Datenchip befestigt.<br>„Kenji hat mir das hier noch geben können."

„Ein Datenträger. – Meine Wohnung ist näher, da können wir uns ansehen, wofür er gestorben ist."

*** NGE ***

Eine halbe Stunde später waren Misato Katsuragi und Ryoji Kaji in Misatos Wohnung angekommen.  
>Der Fernseher lief, auf dem Sofa saßen Shinji und Rei aneinander gelehnt und schliefen.<p>

„Ja, das heutige Fernsehprogramm ist auch nicht mehr das, was es mal war." kommentierte Kaji im Versuch, die Lage etwas aufzuheitern.

„Ich werfe meine Kiste an."

„In Ordnung, Katsuragi."  
>Kaji sah sich kurz um, entdeckte die Fernbedienung auf dem Beistelltisch und schaltete den Fernseher ab.<p>

Shinji gab als Reaktion auf die Veränderung des Lärmpegels einen verschlafenden-fragenden Laut von sich.

Kaji ging vor dem Fernseher in die Hocke und zwang sich, sein übliches, sorgloses Lächeln aufzusetzen.  
>„Auf, auf, meine tapferen Piloten. Schlafenszeit."<p>

„Kaji-san", gähnte Shinji, während sich neben ihm Rei zu regen begann, von einem Moment zum anderen von Tiefschlaf in den Bereitschaftsmodus zu schalten schien, was Kaji trotz allem einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte.

„Werden wir benötigt, Major Kaji?"

„Nein, aber Katsuragi-chan und ich haben… zu tun… - Und ihr solltet ins Bett gehen, sonst gibt das morgen üble Rückenschmerzen."

„Zu Befehl." Reis Augenlider klappten wieder halb herunter, während sie sich vom Sofa erhob und zur Tür ihres gemeinsamen Zimmers ging.

Shinji streckte sich kurz und kam dann auch auf die Beine.  
>„Uh…"<p>

„Angenehme Träume. – Und macht keine Dummheiten, überlasst das lieber den Erwachsenen." konnte Kaji sich nicht verkneifen. Sollten die beiden ruhig denken, dass er und Katsuragi ganz etwas anderes vorhatten…

*** NGE ***

„Ok, Bilddateien." murmelte Kaji beim ersten Überfliegen der Dateien auf dem Chip.

Misato wartete, bis der Virenscanner die Unbedenklichkeit der Dateien bescheinigt hatte  
>„Ich öffne sie mal."<p>

„Ja. – Das…"  
>Kaji schluckte beim Studieren des ersten Bildes.<br>„Mach das nächste auf."

„Oh, mein…"

„Weiter…"  
>Er legte die Hand auf die ihre, welche die Maus neben dem aufgeklappten Laptop auf ihrem Schreibtisch führte.<p>

Es waren Baupläne der oberirdischen Teile des NERV-Hauptquartieres, Übersichten der Zugänge zur Geofront, Pläne der Verbindungstunnel und mehrerer Bereiche der unterirdischen Anlagen der Geofront, verbunden mit Kommentaren und Aufmarschplänen.

„Das ist ein Invasionsplan… ein Angriffsplan der JSSDF auf das NERV-Hauptquartier."

„Deshalb also war es Kenji so eilig mit der Datenübergabe. Das ist kein Planspiel."

„Nein, Kaji, die haben vor, sich die EVAs zu holen – hier die Randnotizen beim Hangarbereich… Primärziel Sicherung der EVANGELIONs, Sekundärziel Sicherung des TerminalDogmas."

„War abzusehen, dass SEELE die mächtigsten Waffen der Menschheit nicht in Ikaris Obhut lässt, nachdem Fuyutsuki gesungen hat wie ein Vögelchen."

„Das können wir nicht zulassen… Aber wenn NERV Protest einlegt oder ich eine Gegenstrategie ausarbeite…"

„… dann ändern sie den Plan nur ab und wir sind so schlau wie zuvor. Und das hier hätte kaum Beweiskraft."

„Kenji ist dafür gestorben."

„Ja. Katsuragi, wir müssen uns etwas überlegen. Müssen subtil Vorbereitungen treffen, damit wir gewarnt sind, wenn es losgeht – und dann müssen wir… muss NERV… bereit sein… - unser alter Freund darf nicht umsonst gestorben sein…"

**Teil 4  
><strong>_  
><em>**暗黒****  
><strong>**(Dunkelheit)**

**17. Zwischenspiel:**

Gendo Ikari saß in seinem riesigen Büro hinter seinem riesigen Schreibtisch.

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen auf einem Stapel unbeachteter Unterlagen ein weißer Handschuh und eine Spritze.

Ikari hockte zusammengekrümmt in seinem Sessel und starrte auf seine linke Hand.

_Und seine linke Hand starrte zurück._

Sie war seltsam angeschwollen und aufgequollen, mitten in der Handfläche befand sich ein einzelnes rotes Auge, welches mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem einer Echse als dem eines Menschen hatte.

Das Auge starrte Ikari an ohne zu blinzeln.

Mit der anderen Hand hielt er das Handgelenk umklammert, der Ärmel war bis zur Ellenbogenbeuge hochgekrempelt.

Gendo Ikari glaubte zu spüren, wie ADAM unter der Haut sich ausdehnte, meinte, ein schwaches Pulsieren zu spüren.

Endlich wirkte das Medikament.

Schläfrig schloss sich das Auge, wurde von einer dünnen, wimpernlosen Hautmembran verborgen.

Ikaris Atem ging keuchend.

Mittlerweile war die fünffache Dosis der Droge notwendig, um ADAM ruhigzustellen, doch sobald er erwachte, begann er sich weiter in ihm vorzufressen.

_Vielleicht hatte er doch vorschnell gehandelt, als er sich den Engel einpflanzen ließ..._

Doch die Zweifel verflogen schnell wieder.

_Drei Engel noch und sein Name würde ´Gott´ lauten..._

**Kapitel 45 - Brennende Erinnerungen**

Die Ruhe zwischen den Angriffen war viel zu schnell wieder vorbei...

An der Oberfläche regnete es in Strömen, Shinji und Rei rannten durch die Pfützen zwischen dem Apartmentgebäude und der Bahnstation, ihre Jacken über die Köpfe gezogen, waren trotzdem sogleich durchnässt.

Sie waren immer noch triefend nass, als sie mit dem Aufzug in die Geofront hinabfuhren. Gerade als sie das Hauptquartier betraten, ging der Alarm los. Über Lautsprecher wurden die Piloten einsatzfertig in den Hangar beordert.

Kurz darauf saßen sie in den EntryPlugs.

EVA-01 war immer noch eingefroren, befand sich bis zur Brust in starrem kalten LCL.

Sogar im Plug war es so kalt, dass Shinji in seiner PlugSuit zu schnattern begann.

„Wird... wird EVA-01 bald aufgetaut?"

„Bedaure, Shinji, Anweisung vom Kommandanten. Du sollst in Bereitschaft bleiben."

„Und wenn ich hier zu einem Eiswürfel werde, Doktor Akagi?"

„Hackt Misato dich klein und packt dich in ihr Gefrierfach."

„Das... brrr... das war nicht witzig..."

„Ich schalte die Heizung im Plug ein."

„D-danke."

Misato schaltete sich von der Brücke aus in die Funkverbindung ein.

„Wir haben jetzt einen visuellen Kontakt zum Engel."

Auf dem Hauptbildschirm erschien das Bild des neuesten Gegners. Vom Äußeren her erinnerte er an einen riesigen Vogel aus Feuer, einen Phönix, der über der Stadt schwebte, als warte er auf etwas.

„Okay, da Shinji-kun heute auf der Reservebank bleibt, werden Rei und Asuka sich den neuen Engel vornehmen. Rei, du übernimmst die Führung..."

„Das kann ich besser!" unterbrach Asuka Misatos Planung.

„Asuka..."

„Lass mich die Vorhut übernehmen... bitte..."

Im Kontrollraum schaltete Ritsuko auf ein Handzeichen Misatos hin die Verbindung zu den Plugs auf stumm.

„Ritsuko...?"

„Ihr Synchratio ist zu niedrig..."

„Kann sie den Engel noch mit einem Gewehr unter Beschuss nehmen?"

„Ja, der Zielcomputer erledigt ohnehin das meiste. Aber Nahkampf kannst du vergessen."

„Dafür halten wir Rei in Reserve. Ritsuko, Asuka braucht einen Sieg. Und dieser Engel sieht nicht sehr gefährlich aus, oder sagen deine Computer etwas anderes?"

„Den MAGI nach verfügt er über kein nennenswertes AT-Feld. Aber ich habe trotzdem ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache."

„Wenn Asuka ihn erwischt, möbelt das vielleicht ihr Selbstbewusstsein wieder auf. Ich möchte ihr diese letzte Chance nicht verweigern. Und bei Schwierigkeiten kann immer noch Rei eingreifen."

„Schicken Sie Langley als erste hinaus", kam es vom Kommandostand.

Misato blinzelte.

„Kommandant?"

„Ich genehmige den Antrag des Second Child."

„Ja..."

Die EVAs wurden von den Transportbändern zu den Aufzugsplattformen gebracht.

„Asuka, du übernimmst die Führung. Wir geben dir eines der neuen Scharfschützen-Positronengewehre mit verbesserter Reichweite mit.

„Gut. Ich werde ihn fertigmachen", flüsterte Asuka.

„EVA-02 - Take off!"

Der rote EVA schoss der Oberfläche entgegen. EVA-00 wurde mit einem anderen Aufzug nach oben befördert.

*** NGE ***

„Ich habe ihn im Visier." flüsterte Asuka. „Aber er ist zu weit weg."

„Du musst Geduld haben", erklärte Misato.

„Natürlich." murmelte sie dumpf.

Geduld... Geduld... Misato hatte gut reden, es ging ja nicht um ihre Position im Team...

Asuka lehnte sich zurück, starrte die Vergrößerung des Engels wütend an, projizierte ihre ganze Wut auf die Erscheinung.

„Los, du lahmer Engel! Beweg dich endlich, damit ich dir eins überbraten kann! Du bist ja langsamer als eine Schnecke! Beweg deinen Hintern!"

Es half nichts, der Engel machte keine Anstalten, seinen Standort zu wechseln, blieb knapp außerhalb der Reichweite des Gewehres.

„Worauf wartet der nur? Vielleicht will er uns zu Tode langweilen... - Misato, hast du eine Idee? Oder vielleicht noch ein anderes Gewehr?"

„Ich denke nach... Das Gewehr in den Händen deines EVAs ist das weitreichendste, das wir haben."

„Wenn er nicht zu uns kommt, müssen wir halt zu ihm kommen. Und dann trete ich ihm kräftig in den Hintern!"

„Aber in der Luft ist EVA-02 ungeschützt vor einem Angriff."

„Klar." Wieder blickte sie finster auf das Bild im Zielsucher. „Könnte also länger dauern. Aber ich schaffe das..."

_Nicht, dass Misato auf den Gedanken kam, Wondergirl mit der Durchführung des Einsatzes zu betrauen... es reichte doch schon, dass EVA-02 nur mit Verzögerung ihren Kommandos nachkam. Die Gedankenübermittlung war derart zäh, dass sie eigentlich gleich auf die Handsteuerung hätte zurückgreifen können. Und das Echo von EVA-02 war nur schwach..._

„Verdammter Engel... verfluchter Feigling..."

Der Engel schwebte nur schräg über ihr, schien mit seinen Flammenflügeln träge zu schlagen, um sich in der Luft zu halten.

„Asuka, halt dich bereit! Er dehnt sein AT-Feld aus..."

In diesem Augenblick schlug der Engel zu!

Kräftig bewegte er seine Feuerschwingen, stieß herab.

Plötzlich wurde EVA-02 in grelles Licht gebadet, das auch den EntryPlug ausfüllte. Überlaute Musik, ein Halleluja aus zahllosen Kehlen, erstickte die Stimmen aus dem Lautsprecher.

Asuka presste die Kiefer aufeinander, bis es schmerzte, kniff die Augen zusammen.

_Der Engel war nähergekommen._

„Stirb!" brüllte sie und feuerte das Gewehr ab.

Die Positronenladung explodierte wirkungslos zwischen dem Engel und EVA-02.

Helles Leuchten umgab den Engel, er schien ständig zu wachsen, füllte bald gänzlich das Sichtfeld des EVAs aus.

Wieder zog Asuka den Abzug durch. Und wieder zeigten sich die Positronenladungen wirkungslos gegen das passive AT-Feld des Engels.

Der Gesang steigerte sich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm.

EVA-02 stolperte umher, versuchte aus dem Lichtschein zu entkommen.

Wild feuerte er um sich, Positronenladung um Positronenladung jagte aus dem Gewehrlauf, schlug krachend irgendwo in der Stadt ein.

Ganze Stadtviertel wurden von den Explosionen eingeebnet, in anderen loderten Brände zum Himmel.

Der EVA schleuderte das Gewehr fort, schlug wild mit den Armen um sich, zerstampfte die Gebäude zu seinen Füßen.

Asuka hielt sich beide Hände gegen die Ohren und wandte den Blick ab, doch das Licht fraß sich direkt in ihre Seele.

„Nein!"

Ihr Schrei wurde leiser, verebbte in einem Schluchzen...

*** NGE ***

„Rei, du bist dran!"

„Bestätigt, Colonel."

EVA-00 hob sein Positronengewehr, feuerte in schneller Folge an EVA-02 vorbei das Magazin auf den Engel ab, lud nach.

Das AT-Feld des Engels schluckte alles, die Ladungen explodierten mitten in der Luft. Noch immer schwebte der Feuervogel hoch in der Luft.

„Keine Wirkung, Colonel."

„Ritsuko sagt, dass das AT-Feld nur defensiv wirkt. Ich kann Asuka nicht erreichen."

„Colonel, der Engel ist für einen Nahkampf zu weit entfernt. Mit ausreichender physischer Gewalt könnte EVA-00 das Feld vielleicht durchdringen, aber dazu benötige ich einen festen Standpunkt."

„Ja... in der Nähe sind keine hohen Gebäude mehr... wenn man den Engel zwingen könnte, tiefer zu gehen..."

„Rei, hole die Lanze."

Rei sah auf, als sie die Stimme des Kommandanten hörte.

_Die Lanze..._

_- Er konnte nur den Longinusspeer meinen, mit dem sie LILITHs Herz durchstoßen hatte, um ihre Regeneration zu bremsen..._

„Ja. Zu Befehl."

*** NGE ***

Asuka erinnerte sich...

_Ihre Mutter, die sie im Arm hält..._

_** Mama...**_

_Ihre Mutter nach dem Zusammenbruch im Krankenhaus..._

_** Mama, sprich mit mir!**_

_Ihre Mutter, die sie auffordert, mit ihr in den Himmel zu kommen..._

_Der Schmerz, als ihre Mutter ihre Pulsadern öffnet, um sie mit sich zu nehmen..._

_** Mama, warum?**_

_ Blut..._

_** Nicht... nicht... ich will nicht...**_

_ Ihr Onkel, der gerade rechtzeitig kommt, um ihr das Leben zu retten..._

_ Schritte auf der Treppe, ihre Mutter, die zum Dachboden hinaufläuft..._

_ Eine verschlossene Tür, ihr Onkel, der sich gegen die Tür wirft, sie einrennt..._

_ Ein Scheppern, als der Stuhl umstürzt, ein Knacken, als ein Genick bricht..._

_Ihre Mutter, die von der Decke baumelt, der Blick gebrochen..._

„Nein, ich will mich nicht erinnern!"

_Ihre Tante Ann, die bleich in ihrem Bett liegt, schon zu kraftlos, um ihr zum Abschied _

_zuzuwinken..._

_Ein Friedhof... Das Grab ihrer Mutter..._

_ Der Blick ihrer Stiefmutter..._

_** Verschwinde! Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich hasse dich!**_

_ Die Worte ihres Vaters..._

_** Lass mich allein... das ist alles deine Schuld!**_

_ Lügen, alles Lügen..._

_** Ich hasse euch alle!**_

_ Kalter Stahl, der über ihre Handgelenke schneidet..._

_Blut, rotes Blut... ihr Blut..._

_**Mama, warum tust du das mit mir?**_

„Nein, warum zeigst du mir das?"

_ EVA-03, dessen Kopf explodiert..._

_ Die Klassensprecherin, die starr geradeaus blickt..._

_ Zombie..._

_ Wie ihre Mutter nach dem Unfall..._

_ Sie ist eine von ihnen gewesen, eine EVA-Pilotin..._

_ Ihr Werk..._

„Mein Werk... ich kann nur zerstören... warum kann ich nur zerstören? Ich will mich nicht daran erinnern!"

_Wieder das Krankenhaus, wieder ihre Mutter, die mit einer Puppe spielt, diese mit _

_monotoner Stimme als Asuka bezeichnet..._

_** Mama, ich bin hier... ich bin keine Puppe...**_

_** Mama, sieh mich an!**_

_Hände an ihrer Kehle..._

_ Helle Narben an ihren Handgelenken, die angeblich von einem Unfall herrühren..._

_ Die Nachricht, dass ihr Onkel vermisst wird..._

_** Alle verlassen mich, jeder lässt mich im Stich...**_

_Blut..._

_Tränen..._

_Einsamkeit..._

„Du verdammter Bastard! Warum hilft mir keiner? Ich darf nicht noch einmal versagen... Ich kann nicht noch einmal versagen... Kaji, hilf mir! Bitte... meine Seele... meine Seele wurde beschmutzt... wie soll mich jemals ein Mensch lieben können... Nein!"

_ Pietter..._

_ Ihre erste Liebe..._

_ Vertrauen, das betrogen wird..._

_ Geflüsterte Versprechen..._

_ Die Limonade schmeckt seltsam..._

_ Müdigkeit, die von ihr Besitz ergreift..._

_ Schlafen, nur noch schlafen..._

_ Pietter, der sie nach oben trägt..._

_ Gierige Hände, die sie entkleiden..._

_ Das Geräusch, als der Stoff ihres Kleides zerreißt..._

_** Pietter, nicht...! Tu das nicht... Bitte!**_

_ Schmerz, als er brutal ihre Brüste knetet, Schmerz, als er in die Knospen beißt..._

_** Pietter... bitte... bitte...**_

_ Finger, die dunkle Male auf ihrer vorher makellosen Haut hinterlassen..._

_ So müde..._

_ Seine Zunge, die sich ihren Weg in ihren Mund erzwingt..._

_ Abwehrbewegungen, die zu schwach und fahrig sind, um ernstgenommen zu werden..._

_** Bitte, Pietter, nicht weiter...**_

_ Schmerz, als er in sie eindringt und ihre Jungfräulichkeit nimmt, dabei grunzt und _

_hechelt wie ein Tier..._

_Schmerz, als er sie brutal küsst..._

_**Nicht... bitte nicht... nicht weiter... nicht mehr...**_

_Kaji... Kaji war da... ihr Ritter in strahlender Rüstung..._

_Seine starken Arme tragen sie in den Nebenraum, decken sie zu..._

_**Onkel Wolf... bitte, nicht böse sein...**_

_Ein Schrei... Pietters Schrei... voller Schmerz..._

_**Gut... leide... Bastard...**_

_Ein Schuss... noch einer..._

_**Brenn in der Hölle...**_

„Lass mich... zeig mir nicht noch mehr... dring nicht weiter in meine Erinnerungen ein..."

_ EVA-02..._

_ Sie ist unter vielen ausgewählt worden..._

_ Sie ist die beste, EVA-02 gehorcht ihr aufs Wort, ist ihre Puppe..._

_ Schweigen..._

_ EVA-02 schweigt..._

_** Beweg dich! Beweg dich! Ich bin deine Herrin, du musst mir gehorchen, du bist **_

_** meine Puppe!**_

„Meine Aufgabe... alle verlassen mich... Was soll ich nur tun..."

_ Shinji..._

_ Er musste sie aus dem Vulkan retten..._

_ Sie war unfähig gewesen..._

_ Seine Synchronrate ist besser als die ihre..._

_ Warum? Sie ist doch die Beste, wie kann er sie überholen?_

_ Wondergirl..._

_ Wohin Shinji geht, geht auch sie hin..._

_ Seine Puppe..._

_ Auch sie hatte eine bessere Synchronrate..._

_ Eine Puppe hatte sie besiegt..._

_ Besser... schneller... stärker..._

_ Wondergirl, die ihren Schlägen ausweicht, sie dann plötzlich durch den Klassenraum _

_schleudert..._

_Eine Hand an ihrer Kehle, die sie in die Höhe zieht, dann in die Luft stemmt..._

_Wondergirls glühende Augen..._

_Wut... da war Wut in ihren Augen..._

_Wie konnte diese Puppe Gefühle haben?_

_Puppe..._

_Puppe..._

_Die Puppe, die ihre Mutter in den Armen hält, zu der sie spricht, als wäre sie sie, _

_Asuka..._

_**Mama...**_

_Schritte, die rasch die Treppe hinauflaufen..._

_**Mama, warte auf mich...**_

_Ein Stuhl fällt um, ein Seil strafft sich, das Genick ihrer Mutter bricht..._

_**Mama! Mama, stirb nicht!**_

_Pietter, der ihr die Kleider vom Leib reißt..._

_Die Wand des Klassenzimmers kommt rasend schnell näher..._

_Das Knacken, mit dem das Genick ihrer Mutter bricht..._

_Ihre Mutter, die von der Decke baumelt..._

_Knack!_

_Knack!_

_Knack!_

_**Onkel Wolf! Kaji! Mama!**_

_**Nein!**_

*** NGE ***

„Asuka! Du musst mir zuhören..."

Misato war inzwischen heiser, doch Asuka reagierte nicht, starrte einfach mit weitaufgerissenen Augen in das Licht.  
>Dann öffnete sich Asukas Mund weit, so weit, dass es einen Moment lang schien, ihre Mundwinkel würden aufreißen, und entlud sich ein langgezogener, nur wenig menschlicher Schrei voller Schmerz und Qual.<p>

„Zwecklos", flüsterte Ritsukos Stimme aus Misatos Headset. „Der Engel ist in die Synchronverbindung zwischen Asuka und dem EVA eingedrungen. Dieses Licht muss eine Art Psychowaffe sein."

„Warum hast du die Verbindung dann noch nicht unterbrochen?"

„EVA-02 nimmt keine Befehle an, der Engel stört die Signalübertragung, sonst hätten wir Einheit-02 längst unter Fernsteuerung genommen, oder den Plug evakuiert."

„Kannst du gar nichts tun? Der Engel pflückt Asukas Geist Stück für Stück auseinander... das Mädchen wird hier vor meinen Augen wahnsinnig!"

„Ich sehe es auch, Misato, aber mehr als die Signale auf allen Kanälen und Wellenlängen zu senden ist mir auch nicht möglich."

„Helft mir doch... irgendjemand... Kaji... Misato... Wondergirl... Shinji...", schrie Asuka.

Auf dem großen Hauptmonitor wurde ein kleines Fenster eingeblendet, es zeigte Shinji im EntryPlug von EVA-01.

„Lasst mich starten!"

„EVA-01 bleibt, wo er ist"; sagte Gendo Ikari ohne Gefühle in der Stimme. „Wie weit ist Rei schon ins TerminalDogma vorgestoßen?"

„EVA-00 erreicht Himmelspforte. Signal ist fort; Einheit-01 hat den Erfassungsbereich der Sensoren verlassen." - „_Ziel: Arael_ behält Position bei!"

Ikari nickte.

„Das ist kein Grund zur Beunruhigung."

_Die Longinuslanze würde das AT-Feld des Engels durchdringen können, sie hatte sogar ADAMs Kraftfeld durchbohrt..._

_Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass der Engel in den EVA eindrang und diesen übernahm... die Pilotin hingegen war ersetzbar..._

„EVA-00 ist wieder auf dem Schirm... erreicht den Zentralen Schacht..."

„Rei, beeile dich..." flüsterte Misato. „Was immer du geholt hast, du musst Asuka helfen..."

Aus dem unzusammenhängenden Gebrabbel Asukas glaubte sie herauszuhören, was das Mädchen beschäftigte. Asuka kämpfte mit ihren eigenen Erinnerungen - und sie drohte zu verlieren... der Engel stieß immer weiter in ihren Geist vor...

*** NGE ***

Kraftvoll zog EVA-00 die Lanze aus der Brust LILITHs.

Ein Zucken ging durch den bleichen Körper des Engels, der Kopf hob sich ein Stück.

Ein Heulen erfüllt den riesigen Raum, wie das Rauschen des Windes vor dem Sturm...

Rei presste die Lippen zusammen.

LILITH erwachte wieder aus der Starre, in die sie der Speer in ihrem Herzen versetzt hatte... _ihre Mutter rief nach ihr..._

Sie durfte auf den Ruf nicht achten...

EVA-00 warf sich herum, stürmte mit der mächtigen Lanze in der Hand aus der Kammer.

Das andere Ende des Korridors war schnell erreicht, in der Decke war das unterste Panzerschott des Zentralen Schachtes geöffnet, ebenso wie alle weiteren Schotten zwischen dem TerminalDogma und dem CentralDogma.

Selbst hier konnte Rei noch den leisen Ruf ihrer _Mutter_ hören.

_Sie musste hier fort..._

Sie aktivierte die Jetpacks, mit denen EVA-00 seit jüngstem ausgestattet war, jagte den Schacht hinauf.

Auf dem Bildschirm der ComPhalanx konnte sie Asuka sehen.

_Soryu war am Ende..._

_Sie musste sich beeilen..._

_Trotz aller Schwierigkeiten, trotz allem, was Soryu getan hatte, war sie dennoch eine EVA-Pilotin..._ _eine von ihnen..._

EVA-00 erreichte das CentralDogma, verließ den Schacht, stampfte durch ein aufgleitendes Sicherheitsschott in einen kurzen Korridor, dann durch ein weiteres Schott in den Hangar.

Rei blickte kurz zur Seite, sah Doktor Akagi am Beobachtungsfenster des Kontrollraumes stehen.

Ritsuko-san nickte ihr zu...

_EVA-01 war immer noch bis zur Brust in Eis eingeschlossen... warum setzte der Kommandant Shin-chan nicht ein... EVA-01 war mächtiger als alle anderen EVA zusammengenommen, weshalb wurde er nicht in den Kampf geschickt, er hätte EVA-02 überwältigen und außer Gefahr bringen können... Shin-chans Mutter hätte nicht zugelassen, dass der Engel ihm dasselbe antat wie Soryu..._

„Ich gehe jetzt nach oben."

Sie steuerte EVA-00 zur Aufzugsplattform.

„Rei-chan... halt den Engel auf..." sagte Shinjis Stimme leise aus dem Lautsprecher. „Und pass auf dich auf."

„Versprochen, Shin-chan."

In aller Öffentlichkeit benutzte sie die intime Anrede für ihren Geliebten. Er sollte wissen, wie ernst es ihr war...

EVA-00 raste in mit dem Aufzug nach oben, erreichte die Stadt.

EVA-02 wälzte sich mittlerweile am Boden.

Rei stockte der Atem, als sie die Trümmer sah.

_So viele zerstörte Gebäude..._

_Solche Schäden..._

_Wie viele Verletzte mochte es gegeben haben, wie viele Tote..._

Sie musste sich dem gegenüber verschließen, es durfte sie nicht beeinträchtigen...

Der Zielcomputer hatte genug Zeit gehabt, den Speer zu analysieren, hatte genug Daten gesammelt, um eine Flugbahn zu berechnen.

EVA-00 hob die Lanze, ging in Wurfposition... schleuderte die Waffe...

Einem Blitz gleich schoss der Longinusspeer auf den Engel zu, seine beiden Spitzen voran.

Das AT-Feld des Zieles: _Arael_ stellte kein Hindernis dar, es war, als suche sich die uralte Waffe selbst ihren Weg...

Der Speer durchschlug das Feld, dann im nächsten Sekundenbruchteil das Herz des Engels, jagte weiter, in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel hinein...

Der Engel explodierte.

EVA-02 lag still...

*** NGE ***

„Nicht... nicht mehr... nicht länger... ich will nicht... bitte..." wimmerte Asuka.

Der Gesang war endlich verstummt, das helle Licht erloschen.

Nichts zerrte mehr an ihrem Geist, versuchte die Barrieren um ihre Seele einzureißen...

Das unverständliche Flüstern hatte geendet, ihre Erinnerungen gehörten wieder ihr selbst...

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass der EntryPlug von EVA-02 evakuiert wurde, auch nicht dass Misato sie aus dem Pilotensitz hob und aus dem Plug trug.

**Kapitel 46 - Gefallener Engel**

Ritsuko leuchtete in Asukas weitaufgerissene Augen.

„Ihre Reflexe sind stark verlangsamt. Der Engel hat sie voll erwischt."

„Du kriegst sie doch wieder hin, oder?" frage Misato, während sie im Untersuchungszimmer auf und ab ging.

„Hm, vielleicht... Unmögliches sofort, Wunder dauern etwas länger... ich könnte ihr eine Breitband-Mixtur aus Anti-Depressiva und verschiedenen Aufputsch- und Beruhigungsmitteln verabreichen, aber wahrscheinlich kannst du dann eine Grube irgendwo in der Geofront für sie ausheben lassen."

„Warum entgegenwirkende Medikamente?"

„Ich würde ihren Zustand als katatonisch bezeichnen, zugleich schlägt ihr Herz aber wie ein Trommelwirbel. Das Ganze hat eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Hikaris Zustand."

„Furchtbar... okay, lass dir Zeit. Ikari hat ohnehin entschieden, dass Kaworu ihren Platz im Team einnehmen wird."

„Natürlich, das passt zu ihm. Und Asuka? Wird sie heute noch nach Deutschland zurückgeflogen, damit sie bei ihrem Vater dahinvegetieren kann?"

„Nicht, wenn es nach mir geht, Ritsuko. Der Kommandant kann mich zwar immer noch überstimmen, aber ich habe angeordnet, dass sie die beste Pflege erhalten soll - und die bekommt sie hier."

„Ja. - Eigentlich sollte ich längst weg sein, heute sollte die kleine Suzuhara operiert werden."

„Das wurde wahrscheinlich wegen des Angriffes verschoben."

„Wahrscheinlich."

„EVA-02 hat die halbe Stadt zerlegt. Die Feuer sind inzwischen unter Kontrolle, aber keiner der bisherigen Engel hat so viel Schaden angerichtet wie der EVA in der kurzen Zeit. Und die Transportmechanismen für eine ganze Reihe der Hochhäuser sprechen nicht mehr an."

Asuka saß auf der Kante des Krankenhausbettes, immer noch in ihre PlugSuit gekleidet, und sah mit blicklosen Augen ins Leere, wiegte dabei mit dem Oberkörper von einer Seite zur anderen. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie, wie die beiden Frauen sich unterhielten.

_Wieder eine Niederlage... ihre letzte Niederlage..._

_Und dieses Mal hatte Wondergirl sie retten müssen..._

_Warum hatten sie sie nicht einfach sterben lassen können, das wäre einfacher gewesen..._

„Verletzte?"

„Eine ganze Menge, Ritsuko, hauptsächlich Ordnungskräfte und Feuerwehrleute, dazu viele Sanitäter. Aber das Städtische Krankenhaus wurde ja gebaut, um derartige Kapazitäten aufzunehmen. Auch viele Tote, derzeit dürfte zusätzliches medizinisches Personal aus den umliegenden Ortschaften eintreffen, der UN-Stützpunkt wollte den ganzen dort stationierten Ärztestab schicken. Ich werde mich heute Nacht mit dem ganzen Papierkram beschäftigen dürfen, damit die Anträge auf zusätzliche Mittel für den Wiederaufbau bewilligt werden."

„Hm... ja... Ich werde Asuka erst einmal ein Beruhigungsmittel geben. Dass Ikari nicht erlaubt, einen Psychiater hinzuzuziehen..."

„Den könnte ich im Augenblick auch brauchen... und wahrscheinlich nicht nur ich. Aber solches Personal sucht man ja bei NERV vergebens. Vielleicht sind wir ja alle verrückt... und Ikari ist der Chef dieses Irrenhauses..."

*** NGE ***

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage besserte sich Asukas Zustand langsam, nach einer Woche war sie wieder ansprechbar, wenn auch kurz angebunden in ihren Antworten.

Kaworu hatte Asukas Platz in der Gruppe der EVA-Piloten eingenommen, nahm aber bislang nur an von den MAGI simulierten Trockentests teil, da Ritsuko zunächst noch die Systeme von EVA-02 durchchecken wollte, ob Arael vielleicht irgendwelche Kuckuckseier darin hinterlassen hatte.

Und wie eine besondere Ironie des Schicksals erschien die Tatsache, dass die Gebäude der Tokio-3-High vom Amoklauf des roten EVANGELIONs überhaupt nicht betroffen gewesen waren. Die Schule hatte keinen Kratzer abbekommen, nur ein paar Fensterscheiben waren zersprungen.

Einige der Lehrer weigerten sich, weiterhin in Tokio-3 zu unterrichten, ebenso wie eine neue Welle von Menschen die Stadt verließ, so dass die Einkaufspassagen bald eher an Geisterstädte erinnerten.

Unter jenen, die wegzogen, waren auch die Horakis.

An ihrem letzten Tag nahm Hikari Rei beiseite.

„Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Ja."

Sie gingen auf das Dach der Schule.

„Rei, ich erinnere mich teilweise wieder an den Kampf... vor allem an sein Ende. Der Engel hatte versucht, mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen."

„Kontakt?"

„Ja. Ich war so damit beschäftigt, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, dass ich es erst erkannte, als meine Kräfte erlahmten. - Ich glaube nicht, dass die Engel uns vernichten wollen."

„Bitte, erkläre das."

„Er hat mir... Bilder gezeigt... von meiner Mutter, gefesselt an einen Pfahl."

„Deine Mutter ist tot."

„Ja... Schon seit über zehn Jahren... aber, verstehst du, er hat mir sie dennoch gezeigt. Sie war gefangen - und er wollte sie befreien, doch die EVAs hinderten ihn daran... ich glaube, er hat mir dieses Bild gezeigt, um mir mitzuteilen, dass sie gar keine feindlichen Absichten haben. Sie wollen einen der ihren befreien, jemanden, der ihnen so wichtig ist, dass sie für ihn zu sterben bereit sind, vielleicht ihre Herrscherin oder... ihre Mutter..."

Rei blickte Hikari fassungslos an.

Das, was die Klassensprecherin gesagt hatte, widersprach allem, was sie gelernt hatte. Seit dem Beginn ihrer Existenz war sie darauf vorbereitet worden, gegen den Feind zu kämpfen, waren die Engel wie die Kreaturen der Unterwelt dargestellt worden... - vom Kommandanten... und Kommandant Ikari war schon früher nicht zu ihr ehrlich gewesen.

Sie konnte die Worte der anderen nicht einfach ignorieren, wie sie es wohl früher gemacht hätte.

„Hikari, das erscheint mir... unglaubhaft... Warum greifen sie uns dann an?"

„Und wenn es umgekehrt ist? Wenn wir den ersten Schlag geführt haben? Wer ist dann der Angreifer? Wie willst du dann Gut und Böse definieren? Ich..."

Hikari blickte auf die Uhr.

„Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit, eigentlich bin ich heute nur hergekommen, um mich zu verabschieden. Toji wartet sicher schon bei mir daheim, um mir Lebewohl zu sagen..."

„Ihr werdet euch wiedersehen."

„Vielleicht... ich weiß es nicht. Er bleibt mit seinen Leuten in der Stadt. Vielleicht wird er beim nächsten Angriff getötet... es... ah... wenigstens hatten wir diese eine Nacht..."

„Ihr habt es wirklich... getan?"

„Ja."

Ein stilles Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen.

„Ich bereue nichts."

Rei nickte stumm.

Sie wusste, dass Hikari davon ausging, dass sie und Shin-chan selbst bereits miteinander schliefen - und nicht nur ein Bett teilten und häufig auch mehr... und wenn sie zu sich selbst ehrlich war, dann hatten sie schon mehrfach unmittelbar davorgestanden, den Akt zu vollziehen. Doch jedes Mal hatte sie im letzten Augenblick davor zurückgeschreckt. So sehr sie ihren Shin-chan auch begehrte, so sehr sie sich eigentlich auch eine körperliche Vereinigung wünschte, es gab in ihr eine Sperre, gegen die sie immer wieder stieß, so als ob sich etwas in ihr dagegen wehrte, als ob Shin-chan vielleicht doch nicht der richtige wäre und dieses Privileg jemand anderem zustand.

Sie hätte es ihrem Geliebten nicht erklären können, sie verstand es ja selbst auch nicht. Glücklicherweise verfügte Shin-chan über eine starke Selbstbeherrschung, schien ihr seltsames Verhalten sogar problemlos zu tolerieren, als könnte er spüren, was in ihr vorging...

Hikari tat ihr leid, kaum hatte sie zu den Lebenden - und Suzuhara-kun - zurückgefunden, da wurde sie bereits wieder von ihm getrennt.

„Ihr werdet euch wiedersehen. Bald ist es vorbei."

Hikari nickte.

„Das wollte ich dir noch sagen... wenn der nächste Engel auftaucht, dann versucht, mit ihm zu reden, vielleicht ist es dann eher vorbei, als alle denken, vielleicht lässt sich dann eine Lösung finden."

Rei schluckte.

Sie fühlte Tränen in sich aufsteigen.

„Klassensprecherin..."

„Ich schreibe dir, wenn wir uns in der neuen Stadt eingerichtet haben. Ich schreibe euch allen. Du musst mir versprechen, dass ihr uns besuchen kommt, du und Shinji-kun."

„Das werden wir."

Hikari trat dicht an Rei heran und umarmte sie kurz.

„Danke. Danke, dass du meine Freundin bist."

Dann wandte sie sich ab und stieg langsam die Treppe hinunter, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Rei blickte ihr nach.

_Danke... sie hatte sich bei ihr bedankt... warum hatte sie sich bei ihr für ihre Freundschaft bedankt?_

*** NGE ***

Misato lag, in eine dünne Decke gewickelt, neben Kaji und malte mit dem Zeigefinger Kreise auf seine nackte Brust.

„Das war gut... du schaffst es immer noch..."

Kaji lachte, wurde dann schlagartig ernst, nahm ihre Hand, küsste die Finger und den Handrücken.

„Katsuragi-chan... du und ich, wir beide... Gott, wie konnte ich damals nur so dumm sein? All die verlorenen Jahre, die wir zusammen hätten verbringen können... Ich war so dumm..."

„Wir waren noch so jung. Wir mussten unsere eigenen Wege gehen."

„Vielleicht... Katsuragi, wenn das hier vorbei ist..."

Sie lächelte.

„Dann erhältst du einen neuen Auftrag und gehst."

„Nein, dann quittiere ich den Dienst. Sicher kann ich irgendwo in der Nähe... in deiner Nähe... einen guten Job finden - bei meinen Referenzen müsste jeder Sicherheitsdienst mich mit Kusshand nehmen... oder ich fange wirklich an, für das Innenministerium zu arbeiten... Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren."

„Meinst du das ernst, Kaji?"

„Todernst. Könntest du dir vorstellen, mit mir... naja, du und ich, wir würden schon ein tolles Gespann abgeben... Misato…"

„Das soll doch nicht etwa ein Antrag sein, oder?"

„Irgendwie schon... Es ist nur nicht meine Art, um so etwas viele Worte zu machen. Was sagst du?"

„Wir beide... Ja. Ich sage: Ja."

„Dann muss ich ab so sofort ein Auge auf dich haben..."

„Mein Beschützer... Wenn alles vorbei ist..."

„Vielleicht können wir es etwas beschleunigen..."

Er erhob sich von dem Bett, ging zu seiner Tasche, die in der Ecke stand, holte eine Akte heraus.

„Hier, sieh dir das an."

„Kaji, früher warst du romantischer..."

„Möglicherweise könnte das da der Schlüssel zu Ikaris Fall sein."

„Hm... Okay... Was haben wir denn dann hier... Namen... Aida... Horaki... Ikari... Nagisa... Soryu... Suzuhara... Kaji, das sind die Mütter der EVA-Piloten... und die anderen auf der Liste..."

„Die Kinder gehen in dieselbe Klasse wie Shinji. Tokio-3-High, 3-A. Code 707..."

„Aber da sind noch mehr auf der Liste... das sind doch wenigstens einhundert Namen."

„Ja. Einhundert Frauen... einhundert schwangere Frauen. Und von ihnen sind nur noch insgesamt vier am Leben. Einundzwanzig Kinder, die anderen starben schon im Mutterleib, wurden totgeboren oder überlebten die ersten Jahre nicht. Von den vier noch lebenden Frauen hat übrigens nur eine ein Kind, das heute noch am Leben ist - die Mutter von Kensuke Aida. Die anderen sechsundneunzig Mütter starben im Laufe der Schwangerschaft, während des Geburtsvorganges oder in den ersten vier Jahren nach der Geburt. Und sie alle hatten eine Gemeinsamkeit..."

Kaji blätterte um. Die nächste Seite war ein eingeheftetes Foto, es zeigte einen kleinen gedrungenen Mann mit schütteren Haaren und Adlernase. Er war vielleicht vierzig Jahre alt, vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter oder jünger.

„Das ist Doktor Fuyuu Sekanden... alias Hiroshi Tadao... alias Kuntaro Muro... alias Morgan Tanaka. Dieser Mann war der Arzt, der jede der Frauen auf der Liste während der Schwangerschaft behandelt hat."

„So... Okay, Kaji, jetzt erzähl mir auch den Rest."

„Sekanden und Ikari haben gemeinsam studiert. Und beide haben die Theorie von der Vervollkommnung des Menschen vertreten, nur hat Sekanden sich nicht auf Vorträge und Veröffentlichungen beschränkt. Dieser Mann hat Dinge getan... unmenschliche Dinge... Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit selbst... dafür hat er seine Approbation und alles andere verloren. Und eigentlich hätte er bis an das Ende seines Lebens hinter Gittern verschwinden müssen, aber stattdessen verschwand er spurlos - bis vor einigen Wochen seine Leiche gefunden wurde."

„Wenn das stimmt, was du sagst, hat ihn nur sein gerechtes Schicksal ereilt. Du meinst also, er hat Versuche mit Ungeborenen angestellt."

„Ja. Dieser Mann hat all die Leben auf dem Gewissen. Aber ich bezweifle, dass er es allein getan hat."

„Ikari?"

„Genau. Sekanden hat ihm die späteren EVA-Piloten besorgt."

„Das ist eine ziemliche Unterstellung... und der Mann ist tot..."

„Kein lästiger Zeuge mehr... wenn ich eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Ikari herstellen kann, dann sorge ich dafür, dass Ikari vor den Internationalen Gerichtshof gestellt wird."

„Du traust ihm das wirklich zu..."

„Du nicht?"

„Seine eigene Frau? Sein eigener Sohn?"

Misato schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann doch nicht..."

„Fuyutsuki hat mir einiges erzählt... im Hause Ikari herrschte eigentlich nie eitel Sonnenschein."

„Er hat seine eigene Frau als... Versuchsobjekt benutzt?"

„Davon gehe ich aus."

„Wenn Shinji das erfährt... ich glaube, dann bringt er ihn um..."

„Katsuragi... Misato... ich sage dir das alles, damit wenigstens noch jemand über dieses Wissen verfügt. Auf der letzten Seite findest du eine Adresse. Das ist mein Unterschlupf... eines meiner Verstecke für Notfälle. Dort befinden sich mehrere Datenträger, auf denen ich meine gesamten Nachforschungen gesichert habe."

„Kaji, das klingt, als ob..."

„Nein, Katsuragi, nein... ich glaube an eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Aber ich brauche Absicherungen. Fuyutsuki hat die Adresse eines anderen Verstecks und den Zugangscode zu einem dort platzierten Laptop, aber er weiß nicht, dass Ikari möglicherweise am Tod seiner Frau die Schuld trägt. Ich glaube, dann müsste Shinji-kun sich hinten anstellen."

„Shinji-kun... Kaji, ob er auch einen Platz in unserer Familie hätte?"

„Hm... ja. Ich mag den Jungen, ich könnte mir vorstellen, ihn zu adoptieren."

_Wenn Fuyutsuki ihnen da nicht zuvorkam..._

„Wenn wir es überleben..."

„Ah, Katsuragi. Ich habe dir noch einmal einen standesgemäßen Antrag gemacht und du redest schon Kindern. Natürlich überleben wir das."

„Naja… Du weißt, dass ich keine eigenen Kinder bekommen kann…"  
>Gedankenverloren berührte sie die Narbe, die quer über ihre Bauchregion verlief, ihre ganz persönliche, unauslöschliche Erinnerung an den Tag des Second Impacts.<br>„Da wäre es schon ganz praktisch, auch die Windelwechselphase und das ganze Geschrei zu überspringen."

Kaji lachte leise.  
>„Gut, gut… Wie kommst du mit den Sicherungsmaßnahmen voran?"<p>

„Ah, der Herr möchte das Thema wechseln!"

„Katsuragi…"

„Der allgemeine Waffendrill funktioniert, inzwischen sollten auch die technischen Crews und unsere Wissenschaftler mit einer Handfeuerwaffe umgehen können, ohne sich selbst zu erschießen. Ferner habe ich an mehreren strategischen Punkten Waffenkammern einrichten lassen. Das Ganze ließ sich ganz gut mit der Evolution der Engel begründen, dass wir auch imstande sein müssen, das Hauptquartier gegen ein Eindringen menschengroßer Gegner zu verteidigen, ehe die EVA im TerminalDogma die letzte Verteidigungslinie bilden. Ritsuko hat mir die MAGI für ein paar Szenarioplanungen überlassen – die Dinger sind unglaublich, ich glaube, seit der letzten Arbeitsspeicheraufwertung sind sie noch schneller geworden. Wir konnten so eine Reihe von Schwachstellen erkennen, an denen zusätzliche Sensoren und Panzertüren angebracht wären, dazu steht eine Ausdehnung der Bakelitversiegelungssysteme an. Und da bist du nun an der Reihe."

„Habe mir wie besprochen in den letzten Tagen die Personalakten angesehen und ebenfalls die MAGI darauf angesetzt, verschiedene Angaben zu überprüfen. Du bekommst morgen eine Aufstellung meiner Gefahreneinschätzung, also wen ich als vertrauenswürdig einstufen würde und wer für die Gegenseite arbeiten könnte."

„Gut, dann kann ich auf Basis dieser Informationen die Dienstpläne verändern und unsere Leute ein wenig rotieren…"

„So etwas ist natürlich nicht sicher. Ich könnte durchaus völlig unbescholtene NERV-Angehörige mit den potentiellen Maulwürfen in einen Topf geworfen und andere übersehen haben."

„Sicher sind nur der Tod und Steuern."

„Ahja."

„Wir haben noch eine Stunde. Lass uns nicht von der Arbeit mehr reden, ja?"

„Zu Befehl, mon colonel!"

*** NGE ***

Es war zwei Tage später, dass Kaji Ritsuko Akagi in deren Büro aufsuchte.  
>„Eh, Ritsuko-chan, schon wieder an der Arbeit oder immer noch?"<p>

Akagi blickte, gab ein Ächzen von sich.  
>„Immer noch. Ikari macht gewaltig Druck, dass ich Einheit-04 wieder herstellen soll. Was ich da unten in der Genschmiede aus den Resten von EVA-03 und EVA-04 zusammenbaue, ist nicht mehr schön."<p>

„Wir haben doch gar nicht so viele Piloten, solange Asuka ausfällt?"

„Oh, Kaji, mach dir nichts vor… Asuka wird nie wieder einen EVA steuern können. Der Engel hat in ihrem Kopf einfach zu viel durcheinander gebracht. – Ich schätze eher, dass es eine reine Beschäftigungsmaßnahme ist, weil ich fast ebenso viel Einblick in das Treiben im HQ habe wie Ikari selbst."

„Da bin ich ja bei der richtigen Expertin."

„Kein Süssholzgeraspel, ja? Die Gerüchteküche weiß schon seit gestern, dass Misato und du wieder zusammen seid. Meinen Glückwunsch."

„Das ging ja schnell…"

„Hast du vielleicht eine Zigarette für mich? – Meine sind alle."

„Klar. Hier, nimm die ganze Packung."

„Sehr großzügig, danke. Gut, Casanova, was bringt dich wirklich in mein Büro?"

„Ich brauche deinen Rat."  
>Langsam zog er ein flaches, handteller großes Kästchen aus der Hosentasche, klappte es auf und hielt es ihr unter die Nase.<p>

„Hm, zu schade, Kaji, dass der nicht für mich ist, ich glaube, ich würde dich sofort heiraten."

„Meinst du, er wird Katsuragi gefallen?"

„Ist der Papst katholisch? Du meinst es also wirklich ernst."

„Bin zu lange weggelaufen und rastlos herumgezogen. Ich sehne mich nach etwas mit Bestand – und mit Katsuragi dürfte es nie langweilig werden."

„Und – wann willst du ihr den Antrag machen?"

„Dafür muss ich wohl noch ein wenig Mut sammeln…"

„Du kennst doch das Hängebrückendilemma, oder?"

„Äh… klär mich auf, Ritsuko, ja?"

„Wenn zwei Menschen auf einer Hängebrücke, am besten im Angesicht tödlicher Gefahr, zu der Erkenntnis kommen, unsterblich ineinander verliebt und füreinander geschaffen zu sein – der ganze Mumpitz halt."

„Ich verstehe noch nicht ganz, worauf du… Ah! Du meinst, weil angesichts der ständigen Anspannung wegen der Engelangriffe und der Ungewissheit, was als nächstes kommt, unser Adrenalinpegel immer recht hoch ist, könnte es zwischen Katsuragi und mir so laufen?"

„Genau. An deiner Stelle würde ich abwarten, bis die Sache überstanden ist."

„Und woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Kein Sorge – ich bin hier die Wissenschaftlerin mit einer Handvoll Doktortitel, ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist…"

*** NGE ***

Shinji trieb auf dem Wasser des Schwimmbeckens im NERV-Hauptquartier. Er trug nur eine schwarze Badehose als Kleidung, um seine Hüften befand sich ein Schwimmreifen, dazu kamen prallaufgeblasene Schwimmflügel an seinen Oberarmen und ein Luftkissen unter seinem Kinn.

Neben ihm schwamm Rei im Wasser und bedeutete ihm, mit Armen und Beinen Schwimmbewegungen zu machen.

Eigentlich war er nur wegen ihr im Wasser, wenn sie ihren knappen Zweiteiler trug, konnte er ihr einfach nichts abschlagen - ansonsten aber auch nicht. Aber gut, wenn es bedeutete, dass er in ihrer Nähe war, dümpelte er halt auch wie PenPens Badeente auf dem Wasser.

„Hallo, ihr beiden", kam es vom Beckenrand.

„Uh..."

Shinji drehte den Kopf.

Am Rand des Beckens stand barfuß Maya Ibuki, anstatt ihrer üblichen Uniform trug sie eine Bluse und khakifarbene Shorts, allerdings hatte sie wie üblich den Koffer mit ihrem Laptop dabei. Bei ihr war Asuka in Pyjama und Morgenmantel.

„Na, ihr zwei? Wie ist das Wasser?"

„Angenehm, Leutnant." sagte Rei und schwamm zum Beckenrand.

„Ui, Rei, scharfer Badeanzug!"

„Leutnant?"

„Maya genügt, ich bin nicht im Dienst. Sempai meint, Asuka könnte mal eine andere Umgebung vertragen, und hier ist es ja ganz nett."

„Ja."

Asuka betrachtete die beiden im Wasser, doch in ihren Augen war kein Erkennen zu lesen, in ihrem Gesicht regte sich nichts.

„Soryu?"

Asuka blickte Rei ins Gesicht. Ihr rechter Wangenmuskel zuckte, sie blinzelte.

„First."

„Ahm, Rei, wir setzen uns da drüben hin." murmelte Maya und legte die Hand auf Asukas Schulter, führte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu den Tischen, baute dort ihren Laptop auf.

„Rei-chan... uh... Rei... ich weiß nicht..." blubberte Shinji.

Rei drehte sich um.

Shinji trieb inzwischen in der Mitte des Beckens und ruderte mit den Armen, schaffte es aber nur, sich im Kreis zu bewegen.

Rei warf sich zurück ins Wasser und schwamm zu ihm hinüber.

Asuka betrachtete das Ganze mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht, sah wie Rei Shinji wieder zum Beckenrand zurückbugsierte, ihn dann kurz auf die Lippen küsste.

_Sie hatte sie besiegt..._

_Sie beide hatten sie besiegt..._

_Wondergirls Badeanzug verbarg fast nichts... wie konnte sie nur so herumlaufen... wahrscheinlich hatte Shinji sie so angezogen... seine Puppe..._

_Und jetzt weideten sie sich sicher an ihrem Sieg... wie sie zu ihr hinüberblickten..._

Das konnte sie nicht mehr ertragen...

Ruckartig stand Asuka auf, ihr Gesicht lief vor Zorn rot an.

Maya zuckte zusammen, sah Asuka fassungslos an.

Das Mädchen war eben doch noch völlig geistesabwesend gewesen...

„Asuka..."

Doch diese stand bereits am Beckenrand und starrte zornig auf die beiden im Wasser.

„Habt ihr keinen Anstand? Macht euch nur über mich lustig... aber nicht mit mir... nicht mit Asuka Soryu Langley! Wondergirl, Weichei, ihr beide treibt es doch garantiert jede Nacht wie die Tiere... oder liegst du nur wie ein toter Fisch unter ihm und machst die Beine breit, First, während Shinji Zielübungen veranstaltet? Ohne eure EVAs seid ihr zwei doch unfähig... Lacht nur, doch ich werde zuletzt lachen!"

Ein Schwall aus Beschimpfungen und Flüchen brach über Shinji und Rei herein.

Shinji schluckte Wasser, ruderte wild mit den Armen.

Rei starrte Asuka nur an.

Maya war inzwischen aufgestanden und streckte gerade die Hand nach Asuka aus.

„Was ist nur mit dir los?"

Asuka schnappte die Hand, ehe sie ihre Schulter berührte, zog. Und Maya flog kopfüber ins Wasser.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe! Ich brauche euer Mitleid nicht. Ich brauche eure Freundschaft nicht! Ich brauche niemanden!"

Hustend kam Maya wieder an die Oberfläche.

Asuka lief bereits tapsend aus dem Raum...

Rei schwamm zu Maya hinüber.

„Benötigen Sie Hilfe, Maya-san?"

„Nein..."

Ibuki spuckte Wasser aus, griff nach dem Handlauf der Leiter, zog sich aus dem Wasser.

„Schnell, zieht euch etwas über, wir müssen Asuka zurückholen... ich glaube, jetzt ist sie völlig übergeschnappt... war wohl keine so gute Idee, sie hierherzubringen..."

Maya stand vornübergebeugt am Beckenrand und hustete immer noch Wasser aus.

Rei kletterte aus dem Becken und brachte ihr ein Handtuch.

„Ich gehe Soryu suchen."

„Warte... ich komme mit..."

Maya wrang die Zipfel ihrer Bluse aus, die nassen Sachen klebten an ihrer Haut, die Bluse war jetzt fast völlig durchsichtig, ebenso der BH, den sie darunter trug. Hastig warf sie sich das Handtuch über die Schultern, um sich zu bedecken, folgte dann Rei, die in ihrem Badeanzug vorausgelaufen war.

Shinji vergaß bei dem Anblick, wo er war.

Das Luftkissen unter seinem Kinn rutschte fort und plötzlich befand er sich mit dem Kopf unter Wasser, kam nach Luft schnappend wieder hoch, kämpfte sich zum Beckenrand.

Keuchend zog er sich aufs trockene Land.

*** NGE ***

Maya und Rei gelang es nicht, Asuka aufzuspüren. Das rothaarige Mädchen war im Labyrinth der Korridore des Hauptquartiers verschwunden. Ritsuko und Misato organisierten eine Durchsuchung des CentralDogmas, allerdings wurden sie von einigen Mitgliedern des Wachpersonals eher behindert als unterstützt. Misato merkte sich die betreffenden Gesichter, sie ging natürlich davon aus, dass Kommandant Ikari seine Spitzel unter den NERV-Angehörigen hatte, die ihm Bericht erstatteten – es reichte ja nicht, dass sie sich wegen Maulwürfen anderer Organisationen Gedanken machen musste, nein, die eigenen Leute kochten auch noch ihr eigenes Süppchen zum Teil.

Kaji war von der Nachricht von Asukas Verschwinden zutiefst betroffen.

Man stellte fest, dass sie irgendwann zwischendurch in ihrem Quartier gewesen war und sich eine Reisetasche voll Kleidung besorgt hatte

Schließlich wurde die Suche auf die Geofront ausgedehnt - erfolglos.

*** NGE ***

Zögernd betrat Ryoji Kaji das Versteck, in dem er Wolf Larsen zurückgelassen hatte.

Der Cyborg war nicht zu sehen, erst als Kaji weiter in das Lagerhaus hineingegangen war, fand er ihn; Larsen saß vor Kajis Laptop und ging die Ergebnisse seiner Nachforschungen durch.

„Sie können ruhig normal gehen, ich habe sie bereits von weitem gehört", murmelte Wolf.

Kaji seufzte.

Gegen Larsens kybernetisch verbesserte Sinne kam er nicht an.

„Sir, es gibt ein Problem."

„Welcher Art, Major?"

„Asuka... sie ist fortgelaufen..."

„Weggelaufen?"

Larsen stand auf, hielt dann aber in der Bewegung inne.

_Rabinowitz hatte ihn angewiesen, keinen Kontakt mit seiner Ziehtochter aufzunehmen..._

Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob diese Anweisungen wirklich von dem Direktor gekommen waren oder ob auch sie nur Lug und Trug waren.

„Sie sagten mir doch, sie wäre... abwesend..."

„Gut möglich, dass sie uns das nur vorgespielt hat."

„Ich kann das nicht glauben... was Sie mir von ihr erzählt haben... Sicher, sie war immer etwas ungestüm und auch ein wenig rücksichtslos und unachtsam, aber..."

Kaji schluckte.

Er begriff - Larsen sah das Mädchen noch immer so wie vor der Sache mit Fresenhark, wahrscheinlich war das seine Art, die furchtbaren Ereignisse zu verdrängen.

„Wollen wir sie gemeinsam suchen? Ich habe Zweifel, dass sie noch in der Geofront ist."

„Ich habe Order, mich bedeckt zu halten. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wer mir diese Befehle vielleicht wirklich gegeben hat. Ich überlege schon die ganze Zeit, wo möglicherweise ein Bruch in meinen Erinnerungen ist... Sie werden Asuka allein suchen müssen."

„Sie bleiben hier?"

„Ich bin Soldat, ich habe mein ganzes Leben Befehlen gehorcht... aber ich möchte sie auch nicht im Stich lassen... vielleicht fiele mir die Entscheidung ohne die Chips in meinem Kopf leichter - oder wenn ich wenigstens den Logiksektor des PROPHET-Interfaces ignorieren könnte..."

„Sir, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch - aber Sie benötigen Hilfe."

„Ja, die brauche ich. Kaji, gehen Sie und suchen Sie Asuka. Und wenn Sie zurückkommen, müssen Sie mir bei der Suche nach der Wahrheit assistieren."

„Wie kann ich das?"

„Jemand hat in meinem Kopf herumgepfuscht und das Interface manipuliert. Sie müssen bei mir einen... Reset durchführen, damit die alten Basisdaten neuinstalliert werden."

„Ich soll... Sir, vielleicht könnte jemand anders..."

„Es gibt hier niemanden sonst, dem ich noch vertraue. Und wenn Sie ebenfalls Mitglied dieser Täuschung sind, ist ohnehin alles verloren."

„Das trauen Sie mir zu - dass ich mich verkaufe?"

„Nein, Kaji. Sie waren immer loyal. Sie waren der beste Schüler, den ich je hatte, der vielleicht einzige, dem ich wirklich vertraue. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob Sie echt sind oder nur ein Produkt irgendeiner Sinnestäuschung."

„Mein Gott..."

„Ja. Wissen Sie, wie es ist, wenn man alles in Zweifel zieht? Ich stehe nicht zum ersten Mal am Rand des Wahnsinns, vielleicht härtet das ab..."

„Ich werde Ihnen helfen. Was benötigen wir?"

„Alles, was wir brauchen, ist hier. Ich werde die Diagnosesoftware auf Ihren Laptop laden und vorher durchsehen, Sie müssen den Vorgang nur überwachen."

„Ja..."

*** NGE ***

Die nächsten, die Tokio-3 verließen, waren die Aidas eine gute Woche nach der Abreise der Horakis. Der Klassenraum der 3-A leerte sich zusehends, spiegelte damit die allgemeine Entwicklung innerhalb der Stadt wieder. Viele Bewohner, welche nicht NERV angehörten oder anderweitig vertraglich gebunden waren, verließen die Stadt.

Toji und Shinji hatten den Aidas geholfen, den Möbelwagen zu beladen.

Das Haus der Familie war während des Amoklaufes von EVA-02 beschädigt worden, eine Seitenwand war einstürzt.

Kensuke verabschiedete sich unter Tränen von seinen Freunden, lud sie für die nächsten Ferien auch sogleich ein, ihn zu besuchen.

Die beiden standen noch eine ganze Weile am Straßenrand, bis der Möbelwagen und der Privat-Pkw der Aidas nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

„Da gehen sie alle hin..." murmelte Toji.

Für ihn war die Hilfsaktion mehr eine Beschäftigungstherapie gewesen, um sich von Hikaris Abwesenheit abzulenken.

„Vielleicht... vielleicht kommen sie ja zurück, wenn die Engel besiegt sind."

„Weißt du, wie lange das noch dauern kann?"

„Uhm... nein..."

„Hm... und ich sitze hier fest, weil meine Leute bei NERV arbeiten... Äh, Ikari, das sollte jetzt nicht bedeuten, dass..."

„Ich verstehe schon. Du vermisst Hikari."

„Ja. Ich könnte manchmal die Wände hochgehen... Nachts liege ich wach und kann nur an ihren warmen Körper denken... und ihre hübschen Sommersprossen. Ich kann ihren täglichen Anruf immer kaum abwarten - ah, verdammt, es ist ja schon ganz schön spät... ich sollte jetzt los."

„Uhm... gut... dann bis morgen in der Schule..."

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich komme - morgen kommt doch Mari unters Messer."

„Stimmt ja... ich halte ihr die Daumen. Wenn nichts dazwischenkommt," – er vermied es absichtlich, von einem möglichen Engelangriff zu sprechen – „schaue ich entweder im Krankenhaus vorbei oder melde mich bei dir."

„Danke, Kumpel."

Die beiden gingen getrennter Wege.

*** NGE ***

Rei saß am Esstisch und blätterte in Misatos Programmzeitschrift.

Fernsehen war für sie immer noch eine recht neue Erfahrung, sah man von den zwei Mal ab, bei denen sie mit Shin-chan im Kino gewesen war, stand sie einer völlig neuen Welt gegenüber. Und Seifenopern waren doch irgendwie faszinierend in ihrer Dynamik zwischen den Charakteren und den zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen. Krimis waren ebenfalls interessant, auch wenn Misato-san sie unlängst gebeten hatte, nicht schon nach den ersten fünf Minuten die Identität des Mörders zielsicher vorherzusagen. Und Quizshows stellten einen großen Test ihres Wissens dar, eine Herausforderung, die sie gerne annahm.

_Wenn es nur nicht so viele Programme gegeben hätte..._

Die Wohnungstür ging.

„Tadaima!" rief Shinji, um seine Ankunft mitzuteilen.

Rei sah auf und wandte den Kopf, lächelte.

„Hallo, Shin-chan. Ist Aida-kun gut weggekommen?"

„Ja."

Shinji seufzte.

„Wieder einer weniger."

„Ich verstehe deinen Kummer. Menschen definieren sich über andere. Und gute Freunde sind selten."

Shinji sah sie fragend an.

„Du hast nicht zufällig gestern Kaji-san in seinem Garten geholfen, oder?"

„Nein, Shin-chan. Major Kaji erscheint mir durchaus fähig, seine Feldfrüchte ohne fremde Hilfe zu umsorgen."

Er musste lachen - eigentlich liebte er es, wenn sie sich etwas umständlich ausdrückte, vor allem da er wusste, dass sie nicht wirklich so naiv war, wie ihre Worte manchmal vermuten ließen.

„Mach die Augen zu."

„Warum?"

„Mach sie einfach zu."

Rei setzte sich gerade hin und schloss die Augen.

Sie vertraute Shin-chan vollkommen. Egal was geschah, sie war sich sicher, dass er in jeder Situation für sie da sein würde.

_Schritte..._

_Shin-chan war hinter sie getreten!_

Dann spürte sie etwas Kaltes auf der Haut ihres Halses.

„Du kannst die Augen wieder öffnen."

„Ja."

Sie blickte nach unten, tastete mit den Fingern über ihren Hals.

Er hatte ihr eine dünne silberne Halskette umgelegt, an welcher ein goldener Anhänger baumelte.

Es war ein halbes Herz.

„Ein halber Anhänger?"

„Uh, ja. Ich habe es auf dem Rückweg bei einem Händler gesehen und... ah... ich habe auch eins, sieh mal..."

Er beugte sich vor, zog dabei seinen Anhänger unter dem Hemd hervor und hielt ihn gegen Reis.

„Siehst du? Sie passen zusammen."

Sie verstand die Bedeutung seines Geschenkes.

„Danke."

„Nein, ich danke dir..."

Shinji umarmte sie von hinten.  
>„Rei-chan, wenn es vorbei ist, wenn die Engel besiegt sind…"<p>

„Ja?"

„Was tun wir dann?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Wenn wir nicht mehr in Tokio-3 bleiben müssen, um uns in Bereitschaft zu halten und die EVAs zu steuern… was machen wir dann?"

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis sie antwortete, denn sie hatte sich nie mit der Frage beschäftigt, was nach Erfüllung der Mission geschehen würde.  
>„Ich weiß es nicht."<p>

„Ich möchte mir dir fort… uh… natürlich nicht für immer… nur ein paar Tage, Misato richtet hier sonst ein Chaos an… vielleicht in die Berge… oder an den Strand… Ja, ich möchte mit dir den Sonnenaufgang über dem Meer erleben… ahm…"

„Das wäre… ich glaube, das Wort heißt ‚romantisch', oder?"

„Ah, das… ich glaube schon… Ich meine, andere Paare…" Er zögerte, doch als sie nicht protestierte, sprach er weiter. „Wir sind eigentlich nicht miteinander ausgegangen oder was andere Paare so tun, ehe sie… naja…"

„Bedauerst du es?"

„Ich…? Uh… nein… Es hat sich alles so natürlich entwickelt. Hättest du mich an dem Abend nicht eingelassen, als ich auf… auf der Flucht vor Asuka war…"

Rei berührte den Anhänger mit den Fingerspitzen.  
>„Was geschieht, geschieht. Und wohin du gehst, gehe ich auch."<p>

„Rei-chan…"

*** NGE ***

Bereits seit über einer Stunde blickte Kaji auf den Monitor.

Sein Laptop war über ein Kabel mit der externen Schnittstelle des PROPHET-Interfaces in Larsens Schädel verbunden, es sah unheimlich aus, das Kabel steckte direkt in seinem Schädel, die Anschlussbuchse war normalerweise von Haaren verdeckt.

Der Monitor zeigte mehrere Linien, welche fraktale Gebirgszüge hätten darstellen können. Jede Linie repräsentierte eine Emotion, eine Reaktion auf Gesehenes und Gehörtes.

Und dann wurden die Linien plötzlich glatt, verliefen völlig parallel.

„Ich glaube, wir haben den Zeitpunkt."

Larsen öffnete die Augen.

„Sergej..."

Er erinnerte sich noch, wie er in Sergejs Wohnung am Computer gesessen hatte, erinnerte sich, wie der Russe ihn im Nacken berührt hatte.

Nachdenklich tastete er über die fragliche Stelle. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein früherer Freund ihm ein Gerät in den Nacken gesetzt, welches seine Kybernetik lahmgelegt und ihn in Tiefschlaf versetzt hatte, so dass man ihn ungestört mit neuen Erinnerungen über die Zwischenzeit füttern konnte.

Sergej konnte er nicht mehr fragen, von den drei Löchern in seinem Oberkörper abgesehen, befand der frühere KGB-Mann sich zusammen mit seinem Begleiter in einem recht tiefen Grab, das Kaji und Larsen in einer Nacht in den Hügeln geschaufelt hatten.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt stimmten seine Erinnerungen also nicht...

„Machen wir weiter, ich muss ganz sicher sein."

Eine weitere Stunde später wusste Wolf Larsen, dass seine korrekten Erinnerungen an dem Punkt wieder einsetzten, als er sich im Landeanflug auf Japan befunden hatte.

Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

_Ann... sie könnte noch am Leben sein..._

Aber jemand anders hatte Vorrang, jemand, dem er helfen konnte.

„Jetzt gehen wir Asuka suchen."

*** NGE ***

Ohne Hikari und Kensuke waren die Treffen auf dem Dach der Schule um einiges weniger interessant. Kaworu bemühte sich zwar, die anderen aufzuheitern, doch Rei wurde davon nicht aktiver und Shinji war in Gedanken bei Toji und dessen kleiner Schwester.

Kaori Ishiren beobachtete die Szene durch ihr Fernglas.

Sie hielt sich in einer Wohnung in einem nahegelegenen Hochhaus auf, von der aus sie das Schulgelände größtenteils überblicken konnte. Von der früheren Leibwache Rei Ayanamis war nur noch sie übrig, alle anderen waren abgezogen worden, so als ob das First Child für NERV und Kommandant Ikari nicht mehr interessant war. Und wenn dies schon für Rei galt, so galt es auch für Shinji, der gar keinen Personenschutz mehr hatte.

Auf der Straße unten befand sich ein Kollege von ihr in seinem Wagen - Kaworus Leibwächter.

Ishiren war froh darüber, dass nichts geschah, von ihrem Beobachtungsposten aus wäre sie wohl auch kaum schnell genug vor Ort gewesen. Und ebenso froh war sie darüber, dass die Piloten an einmal festgefahrenen Gewohnheiten festzuhalten schienen, was unter anderem bedeutete, dass sie immer denselben Weg zur Schule und wieder zurück nahmen – das erhöhte einerseits aufgrund der Berechenbarkeit das Risiko, erleichterte ihr aber andererseits die Überwachung.

Die drei verließen das Dach und kehrten in den Klassenraum zurück.

Ishiren setzte das Fernglas ab und schaltete ihr Radio ein.

Neben dem Fenster lehnte ein Scharfschützengewehr, welches sie hoffte, nicht einsetzen zu müssen. Seit über zwanzig Jahren war sie nun schon in diesem Geschäft tätig - Personenschutz - doch irgendwie hatte sie sich nie daran gewöhnen können, auf Menschen anzulegen. Andere hielten sie deshalb für weich, doch das kümmerte sie nicht besonders. Sie wusste, dass sie schnell war, wenn es darauf ankam, dass Gewissensbisse sie nicht aufhielten, wenn sie den Abzug drücken musste.

Auf der Fensterbank lag auch ein Buch, in welchem sie jetzt weiterlas, ihr Kollege auf der Straße würde sie informieren, falls eines der Kinder die Schule verließ...

Der Schultag ging herum.

Ishiren hatte bereits ihre Sachen in einer Umhängetasche zusammengepackt und wartete nur auf die Meldung des Mannes auf der Straße.

Eigentlich aus reiner Langeweile blickte sie noch einmal durch das Fernglas.

Sie sah eine eher flüchtig bekannte Gestalt - ein rothaariges Mädchen in der Uniform der Tokio-3-High. Asuka Soryu Langley!

Mit einem kurzen Antippen aktivierte sie ihr Headset.

„Taro, das Second Child befindet sich in der Schule, im Eingangsbereich. Benachrichtigen Sie das Hauptquartier und halten Sie das Tor im Auge!"

Die Bestätigung kam umgehend.

Ishiren stellte das Fernglas schärfer.

_Ja, es war tatsächlich das Second Child..._

Allerdings konnte sie nicht erkennen, was Asuka in der Hand hatte.

Das Zielfernrohr des Gewehrs war allerdings noch sensibler als das Fernglas...

Was sie sah, erschreckte sie.

„Taro, sie hat ein Messer... ach was, das ist eine Machete..."

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, machte sie das Gewehr schussbereit.

Dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse, als die anderen drei Piloten die Schule verlassen wollten.

Durch das Zielfernrohr konnte Ishiren sehen, wie Asuka sich auf Rei Ayanami stürzte. Shinji Ikari riss seine Freundin zur Seite...

In diesem Moment zog Ishiren den Abzug durch.

**Abspann:  
>Boulevard of Broken Dreams<strong>

_I walk a lonely road._

_The only one that I have ever known._

_Don't know where it goes,_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams._

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone._

_I walk alone._

_I walk alone._

_I walk alone._

_I walk up_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me._

_'Til then I walk alone._

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind._

_On the borderline of the edge_

_And where I walk alone._

_Read between the lines of_

_What's fucked up and everything`s all right._

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone._

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk up_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me._

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I'll walk alone._

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk up_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me._

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me._

_'Til then I'll walk alone._

**Vorschau:  
><strong>Ohne Ton:  
>*Großaufnahme auf Shinjis verkrampftes Gesicht, dann auf seine gegen den Bauch gepresste Hand, zwischen den Fingern quillt Blut hervor. Überblende auf EVA-01, der EVA-00 die Eingeweide herausreißt, dann auf die Hand von EVA-01, in welcher sich der EntryPlug von Einheit-00 befindet. Die Hand schließt sich, der Plug wird zerquetscht, rote Flüssigkeit schießt aus den Rissen*<p>

_Und natürlich: Mehr Fanservice!_

**Omakes zu Kapitel 43 – Bei Nacht und Nebel**

(Ritsuko hat gerade den Kern von EVA-03 zerstört)

„Ähm ... Ritsuko. Geht es dir gut?"

„Es ging mir nie besser! FANG!"

Ritsuko warf Misato das Gewehr zu, das sich leider auslöste, als Misato aus Versehen gegen den Abzug drückte, als sie es fing und ein riesiges Loch durch ihren Bauch brannte.

Ritsuko: „Ups."

(Akagis Ausrede für die Vernichtung von EVA-03)

„Also ... weißt du Gendo, das war so. Ich hatte da eine Plasmawaffe und die hatte ich halt mal mitgenommen zum Ansehen. Und ich war da gerade zufällig im CentralDogma und stand ich zufällig vor EVA-03. Und ich weiß ja nicht wie man Waffen benutzt und da hab ich diesen hübschen roten Knopf gedrückt und da kam aus der Waffe so'n Strahl und ich hatte die Waffe aus Versehen auf EVA-03 gerichtet und da... ähhh ... glaubst du mein Taschengeld für ein Jahr reicht?"

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>Cliffhanger! – Asukas Schicksal scheint besiegelt, doch wird sie noch einen der anderen Piloten mit sich nehmen? Und da ich mich an das Gerüst der Serie halte, wird der nächste Block Shinjis Herz brechen…


	13. Block 13 Armisael

**Armisael**  
><strong>(Rei III)<strong>

[Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis]

**Kapitel 47 - Nephilim**

Mit einem Aufseufzen schloss Shinji seine Tasche.

Endlich war der Unterricht vorbei, in gewisser Weise bestätigte sich mit jedem Tag aufs Neue der Verdacht, dass der alte Lehrer seinen Endlosvortrag auch ohne Zuhörer fortgesetzt hätte, war die Klasse 3-A doch inzwischen auf sieben Schüler geschrumpft.

Mit breitem Grinsen im Gesicht tauchte Kaworu neben Shinjis Pult auf.

„Hey, Shinji-kun, Ayanami, wollen wir noch ´was zusammen unternehmen?"

„Uhm, was schwebt dir denn vor, Nagisa-kun?"

„Och, naja, einfach nur ein wenig durch die Gegend schlendern und die Sonne genießen... angeblich war früher um diese Zeit Herbst... die Tage werden kürzer und ich komme außer zur Schule doch gar nicht aus dem Hauptquartier heraus."

„Ja, Nagisa-kun... hm... Rei-chan, was meinst du?"

„Einverstanden."

„Wunderbar."

Kaworu deutete eine Verbeugung an und ließ den beiden anderen den Vortritt.

Sie verließen den Klassenraum.

„Sagt mal, glaubt der alte Sensei wirklich an die Version vom Impact, die er uns ständig vorbetet?"

„Uh... gute Frage, Nagisa-kun... hm, wahrscheinlich schon."

„Manchmal würde ich gerne einfach aufspringen und ihn über seinen Irrtum aufklären. Vielleicht wechselt er dann mal das Thema."

„Er glaubt an das, was er uns erzählt. Wahrscheinlich hat er nichts anderes." sagte Rei leise.

„Uhm... also..."

In ihr Gespräch vertieft, erreichten sie den Eingangsbereich des Schulgebäudes. Dass dort jemand bereits im Schatten auf sie wartete, sahen sie nicht.

*** NGE ***

Asuka kniff die Augen zusammen und lauschte.

Ja, die Stimmen waren unverkennbar - Wondergirl, Weichei und Grinsebacke... ihre drei Konkurrenten. Wahrscheinlich unterhielten sie sich gerade über den Erfolg ihrer Verschwörung gegen sie, Asuka Soryu Langley. Wahrscheinlich amüsierten sie sich königlich darüber, dass sie aus dem Team geflogen war und EVA-02 nicht mehr steuern durfte.

Aber das Lachen würde ihnen schon noch vergehen... schon bald...

Asukas Augen funkelten. Sie fletschte die Zähne zu einem wölfischen Grinsen.

_Wessen Idee es wohl gewesen war? _

_Eigentlich konnten sie ja nur die MAGI-Rechner so manipuliert haben, dass ihr Synchronwert niedriger angezeigt wurde, als er wirklich war... wahrscheinlich besaß sie immer noch ihre alte Form, doch diese drei Neider, die sie nicht gemocht hatten, hatten gemogelt, um sie schlecht dastehen zu lassen... so konnte es doch nur sein, so und nicht anders..._

_Ob es Weichei-Shinjis Einfall gewesen war? - Wohl eher nicht, Shinji war doch viel zu blöd und zu ängstlich für so etwas... der fürchtete sich doch wahrscheinlich auch vor seinem eigenen Schatten..._

_Oder Grinsebacke-Kaworu? Ihn konnte sie am schwierigsten einschätzen, doch wer sich immer nett und freundlich gab, konnte doch nur ein Schweinehund sein, der seine Kameraden rücksichtslos verriet..._

_Oder vielleicht Wondergirl? First hatte sie vom ersten Augenblick nicht leiden können, obwohl sie, Asuka Soryu Langley, dieser bedauernswerten Kreatur sogar die Hand in Freundschaft entgegengestreckt hatte... und sie kannte sich gut genug mit Computern aus, um die MAGI zu beeinflussen, ganz sicher... natürlich, deshalb trieb sie sich so häufig in der Nähe der ollen Akagi herum..._

_Na warte, Wondergirl..._

_Nicht mit ihr, nicht mit Asuka Soryu Langley._

_Asuka Soryu Langley. Asuka Soryu Langley, Asuka Soryu Langley..._

Die ständige Wiederholung ihres Namens war alles, was ihren Verstand noch zusammenhielt, alles was sie davon abhielt, einfach zu Boden zu fallen und dort sabbernd liegenzubleiben.

- Dies und der kalte Stahl des Messers in ihrer Hand...

Die drei kamen näher...

NERV hatte drei EVA und vier Piloten... und die drei hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sie auf die Reservebank verbannt wurde. Drei EVAs, vier Piloten. Die Rechnung war einfach - vier waren einer zu viel. Und Asuka beabsichtigte, die Rechnung wieder auszugleichen. Wenn man sie als Pilotin wieder benötigte, würde man sie auch nicht bestrafen, sondern ihr die Zeit geben, ihre Unschuld zu beweisen, nachzuweisen, dass sie das Opfer eines schändlichen Komplotts geworden war...

Ja... und alles, was dazu nötig war, war ein Kopf...

*** NGE ***

Rei, Shinji und Kaworu bogen um die Ecke des Korridors.

Shinji lachte über einen von Kaworus Scherzen.

Plötzlich erhaschte er einen Blick auf die in den Schatten lauernde Asuka, sah direkt in ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen, aus denen ihn der Wahnsinn zurückanstarrte.

Mit einem lauten langgezogenen Schrei, der nur noch wenig Menschliches an sich hatte, stürzte Asuka sich auf die Gruppe, schwang dabei ihr langes Messer.

Ihr Ziel war Rei Ayanami!

Diese stand nur da und blinzelte, war trotz ihrer nahezu übermenschlichen Reflexe von dem Hinterhalt völlig überrascht worden.

„Rei!" brüllte Shinji und stieß seine Freundin zur Seite, versuchte noch, der heransausenden Klinge auszuweichen, doch da spürte er schon einen brennenden Schmerz in den Eingeweiden.

Einen langen, sehr langen Moment blickte er wieder in Asukas Gesicht, dieses Mal stand sie direkt vor ihm.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang huschten Verwirrung, Bedauern und Reue über ihre Züge, verschwanden aber wieder hinter unbändigem Zorn und reinem Irrsinn.

Shinjis Knie wurden weich.

In seinen Ohren rauschte es.

Er spürte Nässe auf seinem Bauch.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah er an sich herab, starrte auf das Messer, welches mit beinahe der Hälfte der Klinge in seinem Bauch steckte, starrte auf den rasch wachsenden Blutfleck auf seinem Hemd.

„Agh... agh..."

Shinji sackte zu Boden, da Asuka den Messergriff nicht losließ, wurde die Klinge durch die Bewegung aus der Wunde gezogen. Immer mehr Blut floss aus der Wunde, bildete blitzschnell eine Lache unter Shinji, der zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag.

„Nein!" brüllte Rei.

In Shinjis Ohren klang der Ausruf furchtbar dumpf und in die Länge gezogen.

Asuka zuckte heftig zusammen, etwas streifte ihren Kopf an der Schläfe, fraß in nur für Shinji wahrnehmbarer Geschwindigkeit einen Graben in die Oberfläche ihres Schädels, drang neben dem Auge ein und durch die linke Augenhöhle wieder aus, um sich dann in die gegenüberliegende Wand zu bohren. Der Augapfel platzte wie eine überreife Frucht.

Noch mehr Blut spritzte gegen die Wand.

Das Messer entfiel ihrem erschlaffenden Griff.

Asuka fiel zu Boden, blieb dort liegen, einer Puppe nicht unähnlich, deren Fäden gekappt worden waren.

Ihr Gesicht erschien trotz des Blutes seltsam friedlich, so als wäre ihr ein sehr wichtiger Wunsch erfüllt worden...

Rei achtete nicht auf Asuka, nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass diese augenscheinlich keine Gefahr mehr darstellte. Sie rutschte neben Shinji auf die Knie und bettete seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß, sah Kaworu hilfesuchend an.

Kaworu stand wie versteinert, starrte auf die rote Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden, auf Shinjis Sachen...

Und dann konnte er es hören, einen schwachen Herzschlag, ein schwaches Pulsieren.

Er riss die Augen auf, starrte konzentriert auf Shinjis Brust.

Shinji presste die Hände gegen die Wunde und atmete stoßweise. Mit jedem Atemzug spürte er einen neuen Schwall Blut durch seine Hände dringen.

_Es tat so weh..._

Rei schrie um Hilfe, tatsächlich eilten ein paar Lehrer und auch einige Schüler, die noch im Gebäude gewesen waren, herbei. Jemand rief einen Krankenwagen, ein anderer verständigte NERV.

Shinji blickte nach oben in Reis Gesicht.

_Rei-chan weinte... ihre Tränen fielen auf seine Wangen... warum weinte sie? Doch nicht etwa seinetwegen? Was hatte er denn getan?_

Das Denken viel ihm schwer, ebenso das Atmen.

Die Schmerzen legten sich über alles wie ein dicker schwarzer Schleier.

_Dieses Mal würde ihm niemand helfen, EVA-01 - und damit seine Mutter - war zu weit fort. Wenn er sich im EntryPlug befunden und EVA-01 aktiv gewesen wäre, dann hätte..._

Er besaß nicht mehr die Kraft, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen.

Rei-chan sollte nicht weinen, nicht um ihn. Er liebte sie viel zu sehr, als dass er dies gutheißen konnte.

Mit verebbender Kraft brachte er ein Lächeln zustande.

„Nicht... weinen... Rei-chan..." flüsterte er, schmeckte etwas Metallisches im Mund.

Kaworu drängte die Leute, die sich um sie eingefunden hatten, zur Seite, ging neben den beiden anderen Piloten in die Knie, berührte Shinjis Brust mit beiden Händen.

_Ja, dort befand sich die Quelle des Herzschlages... eine ruhende Quelle der Macht... wie kam der Lilim nur dazu? Diese Quelle war es, welche es den Engeln ermöglichte, die Existenzebene der Lilim zu betreten, ohne sie mussten sie zurückkehren in ihre eigene Welt. Und nach der Begegnung mit ADAM am Tage des Unterganges der Ersten Zivilisation waren nur noch wenige von ihnen überhaupt imstande, in mühevoller, Jahre währender Arbeit die nötigen Energien zu sammeln, um im Diesseits einen Kern zu formen. Die Lilim nannten den Kern das S2-Organ..._

_Aber dies klärte noch immer nicht, wieso Shinji ein ruhendes S2-Organ besaß..._

_Es war nur schwach, ruhte, doch wäre es aktiv, konnte es Shinji-kuns Verletzung heilen!_

Tabris´ Gedanken rasten.

_Möglicherweise war er imstande, das S2-Organ in der Brust des Lilim zu aktivieren, doch dabei würde er auf alle Fälle seine Tarnung verraten. Und damit wäre auch seine Mission gescheitert, die anderen Lilim würden es registrieren, wenn er seine Kräfte einsetzte - und sie würden ihn jagen. Der Körper, den er benutzte, besaß kein S2-Organ, seine Selbstheilungskräfte waren beschränkt; sein Wille wäre nicht ewig imstande, das Feld seiner Seele als schützende Hülle um den Lilim-Körper aufrechtzuerhalten..._

_Shinji-kun zu helfen, würde bedeuten, seine Mission zu verraten! Dann wäre nur noch Armisael, sein um wenige Herzschläge der Ewigkeit älterer Zwillingsbruder, übrig, um der Ur-Mutter LILITH Rettung zu bringen. Und doch..._

_Der Lilim war sein Freund, durch ihn hatte er das Konzept der Freundschaft erst wirklich begriffen, welches für Kaworu Nagisa, dessen Leib er sich ausgeliehen hatte, nur eine Theorie gewesen war._

Tabris musste sich entscheiden zwischen seiner Mission und dem Leben des Freundes...

Reis Blick war von Tränen verschleiert.

Beruhigend strich sie durch Shinjis Haar, während dieser immer noch die Hände gegen den Leib presste und vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte.

Einer der Lehrer hatte seine Jacke ausgezogen und diese zwischen Shinjis Hände und die Wunde geschoben.

„Shinji, stirb nicht, bitte, du darfst nicht sterben." flüsterte Rei.

_Wo blieb nur der Krankenwagen..._

Warum standen alle nur untätig um sie herum? Warum tat denn niemand etwas? Ihr Shin-chan war am Verbluten!

Jemand drehte Asuka auf den Rücken, verkündete, dass sie noch lebte.

Ihr Gesicht war allerdings kein sonderlich schöner Anblick, neben der linken Augenhöhle fehlte ein Teil des Schädelknochens, wo die Kugel in ihren Schädel eingeschlagen war. Graue Gehirnmasse war jedoch keine zu sehen, dafür war ihr Gesicht blutüberströmt.

Asuka war ohne Bewusstsein - und vielleicht war das auch besser so...

Rei war Asuka völlig egal, sie nahm nicht einmal wahr, was um sie herum passierte, ihre ganze Wahrnehmung der Realität war auf sie selbst und Shinji zusammengeschrumpft, den sie in ihren Armen hielt.

„Nicht sterben. Du musst durchhalten."

„Ist das... ein Befehl?" wisperte Shinji.

„Shin-chan, Hilfe ist unterwegs... sie bekommen dich wieder hin, ganz sicher..."

„Ich... glaube... nicht... Rei-chan... versprich mir... ah... versprich mir, dass du nicht aufgibst... was auch geschieht... es hängt jetzt von dir ab..."

_Wovon sprach er nur?_

_Wie sollte sie nicht aufgeben? Wenn sie ihn verlor, verlor sie doch damit alles, was ihr etwas bedeutete..._

_Und warum hing es von ihr ab?_

_Seine Stirn war heiß, sicher hatte er Fieber... sprach er bereits im Delirium?_

„Shin-chan, sprich nicht, du musst deine Kräfte schonen."

„Nein... ich... ich erinnere mich... die Erste Zivilisation... die Engel haben sie beschützt... und ADAM... ein Feuersturm... alle tot... zahllose Leben... so viele Leben... LILITH hat ihn gebannt... am Südpol... mit der... Lanze... der Longinuslanze... Vater treibt... falsches Spiel... der Engel hat es mir gesagt... ADAM... Zerstörer..."

Seine Stimme wurde leiser, verlor an Kraft.

Kaworus Kopf ruckte hoch.

_Shinji-kun erinnerte sich! Leriel hatte Erfolg gehabt mit seinem Kontaktaufnahmeversuch!_

Doch noch immer zögerte er, wog die Konsequenzen ab.

_Ein Lilim mit einem aktiven S2-Organ besaß eine Macht, welche der eines Engels ähnelte - natürlich in gewisser Proportionalität zu seiner Größe und der Größe des S2-Organs. Ein stärker ausgeprägtes S2-Organ war fähig, viel schneller Energien zu sammeln und abzugeben als das schwache Fragment in Shinji-kuns Brust._

_Und immer noch stellte sich ihm die Frage, woher der Lilim das S2-Organ hatte - und wie es überhaupt in seiner Brust funktionieren konnte..._

Tabris schloss die Augen, traf seine Entscheidung.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, glühten sie in einem tiefen Rot. Zugleich baute sich um ihn eine Aura der Macht auf.

„_Es sei!"_

Und ein unsichtbarer Chor begann in den Köpfen der Umstehenden mit anschwellender Lautstärke, Beethovens 9. Sinfonie in d-Moll – Schillers Ode an die Freude – zu singen. Donnernd erfüllte ´_Freude Schöner Götterfunken_´ den Eingangsbereich der Schule...

Seine Sinne wurden schlagartig sensibler, nahmen mehr wahr als nur die Informationen, welche die herkömmlichen Lilim-Sinne übermittelten.

Einen Wimpernschlag später kannte er die Antwort auf seine Frage, wusste er um die Lösung des Geheimnisses, welches Shinji-kun und das S2-Fragment in seiner Brust umgaben:

_Shinji-kun trug das Erbe der Engel in sich!_

_Warum war er nicht eher darauf gekommen..._

_Der Lilim war in Wirklichkeit ein Nephilim, ein Wesen halb Mensch, halb Engel. - Deshalb war sein Körper in der Lage, ein S2-Organ in sich zu tragen!_

_Und deshalb hatte er geglaubt, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit an ihm zu erkennen!_

Kurz musterte er Rei Ayanami, stellte mit Befriedigung fest, dass auch sie zum Teil ein Mitglied seiner Art war, folgerte weiter.

Sogar der Körper, den er benutzte, gehörte einem Nephilim. Der wahre Kaworu Nagisa war ein entfernter Verwandter der Engel. Deshalb war es ihm so leicht gefallen, diesen Körper zu übernehmen.

_Suzuhara-kun... Aida-kun... Horaki-san... die Schüler der 3-A - sie alle waren keine hundertprozentigen Menschen. Jeder von ihnen trug die ruhenden Veranlagungen in sich, das Erbe der Engel. Jeder von ihnen war fähig, ein S2-Organ in sich zu tragen und zu nutzen._

_Nephilim... Kinder der Engel..._

_Woher kamen sie? Woher stammte diese Macht? _

_Hatte sich vielleicht nach Jahrmillionen der Evolution wieder ein Funke Göttlichkeit auf Erden manifestiert?_

_Aber weshalb traten sie dann so konzentriert auf?_

_Fragen, die zu neuen Fragen führten... unbefriedigende Antworten, welche keinen Schlussstrich ermöglichten..._

„Nagisa-kun... das ist... schön..." flüsterte Shinji.

Er konnte die strahlende goldene Aura wahrnehmen, welche Tabris umgab, ein warmes Licht, das ihn sanft zu berühren schien. Aus dem Rücken des anderen schienen filigrane Flügel zu wachsen, fedrige Schwingen aus substanzgewordenen Licht.

Genauso hatte er sich immer einen wahren Engel vorgestellt. Genau so sah er Rei-chan in seinen Träumen...

Jetzt hatte er wahrhaftig alles gesehen...

Rei starrte Kaworu an.

„Tu ihm nichts..."

In ihr regte sich etwas, eine Kraft, die den anderen zurückhalten wollte, die verhindern wollte, dass er ihrem Shin-chan weiter schadete. Doch sie war zu schwach, erzeugte nur einen kaum spürbaren Windhauch anstatt des Stoßes, der Kaworu hätte zurückschleudern sollen.

Die Leute um sie herum hatten mit dem Einsetzen der Musik in ihren Köpfen die Orientierung verloren, irrten schwankend umher.

Tabris lächelte.

„Ich will Shinji-kun nicht schaden. Ich will ihm helfen."

Rei schluckte.

Sie sah die Flügel nicht, nahm auch nicht die warme Ausstrahlung wahr.

Sie wusste nur, dass Nagisa-kun ein Engel war, einer ihrer Feinde.

Doch was sollte sie tun? Wenn sie ihn angriff, musste sie dazu Shin-chan zurücklassen, der in der Zwischenzeit vielleicht starb... allein und einsam, ohne jemanden, der ihn festhielt...

Und wenn sie dem Engel vertraute, töte dieser vielleicht sie beide…

Hikaris Worte fielen ihr wieder ein - sie sollte versuchen, mit dem nächsten Engel zu reden. Und ein Engel hockte direkt vor ihr, legte gerade eine leuchtende Hand auf Shin-chans Brust.

„Was tust du da?" flüsterte sie voller Angst um ihren Geliebten.

„Shinji-kun ist imstande, sich selbst zu heilen... er besitzt die erforderliche Macht. Ich helfe seinem Körper nur, sich daran zu erinnern."

Tabris flößte Shinji einen Teil seiner eigenen Kraft ein, ließ sie direkt auf das S2-Organ einströmen.

_Erwache!_

Er spürte, wie das schwache Pulsieren etwas stärker wurde, etwas schneller.

_Erwache!_

Der zweite Herzschlag in Shinji-kuns Brust wurde kräftiger, wurde zu einem stetigen Pochen.

_Erwache!_

Shinji spürte, wie Hitze sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete. Seine Brust schien sich auszudehnen, schien aufzureißen.

Er stieß ein unterdrücktes Keuchen aus.

Die Hitze überlagerte die Schmerzen.

In seiner Brust begann etwas zu pulsieren, er glaubte, einen weiteren Herzschlag wahrzunehmen, der mit jedem Pochen eine neue Welle von Hitze durch seinen Leib pumpte.

_Seine Verletzung..._

_Er konnte sie kaum noch wahrnehmen!_

_Sie schloss sich!_

Tabris seufzte auf.

Die Aktion hatte ihn mehr Kraft gekostet, als er gedacht hatte. Sein Körper würde viel Ruhe und Nahrungszufuhr benötigen, um wieder voll einsatzfähig zu sein.

Er zog sich wieder tief in das Bewusstsein Kaworus zurück, verbarg seine Identität und seine Anwesenheit wieder vor der Wahrnehmung der Lilim.

Shinji nahm zögernd eine Hand von der Wunde.

Die Haut seines Bauches war makellos, sah man von dem Blut ab, welches eben noch aus der Wunde gequollen war. Der einzige andere Beleg dafür, dass Asuka wirklich auf ihn eingestochen hatte, war sein zerschlitztes Hemd.

_Nagisa-kun hatte ihn gerettet..._

„Ah... Rei... sieh nur..."

Reis Blick klebte auf der Stelle, aus der eben noch Shinjis Lebenssaft in Unmengen ausgetreten war.

„Shin-chan..."

„Rei-chan, ich bin in Ordnung... ich habe keine Schmerzen mehr... die Verletzung ist verheilt..."

Er setzte sich auf, umarmte sie spontan, hörte, wie sie schluchzte.

„Uhm... Warum weinst du jetzt noch?"

„Ich weine aus Freude, Shin-chan."

„Ahm..."

Auch die Schüler und Lehrer hatten die Orientierung wiedergefunden, standen jetzt verwirrt in den Gängen, im Foyer und vor dem Gebäude und schienen sich zu fragen, was denn passiert war.

Shinji sah Kaworu an.

„Du bist einer von ihnen - ein Engel, nicht wahr?"

„Ja." antwortete Nagisa lächelnd. „Ich kann meine Herkunft schlecht verleugnen, Shinji-kun."

„Warum... warum die Maskerade? Warum hast du versucht, unser Vertrauen zu erringen?"

„Um euch kennenzulernen, um zu erfahren, wer und was ihr seid, ob es noch Hoffnung gibt."

„Hoffnung?"

Sirenen näherten sich dem Schulgebäude, zugleich ging ein Hubschrauber auf dem Innenhof nieder - NERV war eingetroffen.

„Ah... Nagisa-kun, du solltest besser verschwinden..."

„Wenn ihr mich nicht verratet, werden sie mich nicht erkennen."

Kaworu sah die beiden ernst an, verschwunden war sein ansonsten permanentes Lächeln.

„Ich bin nicht euer Feind."

„Nicht?"

„Nein. Sonst hätte ich dir kaum geholfen."

„Nagisa-kun, haben wir dein Wort, dass du nichts tun wirst, dass andere gefährden könnte... und vor allem, dass du dich vom TerminalDogma fernhältst?" fragte Rei mit demselben Ernst.

Der andere zögerte.

_LILITH war im TerminalDogma... Ayanami verlangte von ihm, keine Schritte zu ihrer Befreiung zu unternehmen... allerdings konnte er immer noch versuchen, sie zu überzeugen!_

„Ja. Ihr habt mein Wort. Ihr habt das Wort von Tabris."

Er streckte die Hand aus.

Shinji ergriff sie, dann legte Rei die ihre darauf.

Der Pakt war besiegelt...

*** NGE ***

NERV-Einsatzgruppen in tarnfarbenen Kampfanzügen riegelten das Schulgelände ab.

Dann trafen Ritsuko Akagi und Misato Katsuragi vor Ort ein, letztere ebenfalls in eine Tarnkombination gekleidet.

Die Zivilisten, welche sich immer noch nicht erklären konnten, was denn vorgefallen war, ignorierten sie - effektiv war in ihren Erinnerungen eine Lücke für die Dauer der Zeit, in welcher sie sich in Tabris´ Präsenz befunden hatten; der Mensch war einfach nicht geschaffen, dem Himmlischen Auge in Auge gegenüberzustehen - sollten sich die Ärzte näher mit ihnen befassen.

Eine Gruppe von fünf Soldaten und zwei Medizinern folgte Akagi und Katsuragi ins Gebäude, ihnen folgte Kaori Ishiren mit gezogener Handfeuerwaffe.

„Was ist hier passiert?" rief Misato entsetzt, als sie Asuka am Boden liegen sah, sowie die große Blutlache, in der Shinji und Rei hockten.

„Shinji-kun, bist du..."

„Ahm, Misato, ich bin in Ordnung."

„Rei, dann du?"

„Nein, Misato-san. Meine körperliche Integrität ist nicht beeinträchtigt."

„Aber woher..."

Ishiren richtete ihre Pistole auf Kaworu.

Aus der Entfernung hatte sie das Leuchten gesehen, welches ihn zeitweilig umgeben hatte. Und auch wenn sie sich darauf keinen Reim machen konnte, so stufte sie ihn doch als Bedrohung ein.

Dann sah sie, dass Rei, ihre Schutzbefohlene, schwach den Kopf schüttelte und ihr zu verstehen gab, dass sie die Waffe senken sollte.

Zögernd kam sie der Anweisung nach.

Während Misato bei Shinji und Rei blieb, widmete Ritsuko sich Asuka, für welche bereits eine Trage geholt wurde.

„Atmung flach, aber vorhanden. Puls ist ebenfalls schwach. Blutverlust normal für eine Kopfverletzung. Eine Schussverletzung. Keine weiteren sichtbaren Verletzungen. Ist das Ihr Werk, Leutnant?"

„Ja, Sir." antwortete Ishiren. „Als ich sah, dass das Second Child die anderen mit dem Messer", sie deutete auf die blutige Klinge neben Asuka, „angriff, konnte ich nicht tatenlos zusehen. Augenscheinlich habe ich noch rechtzeitig gehandelt."

„Hm..."

„Aber woher kommt dann das viele Blut?" fragte Misato. „Shinji-kun? Rei? Kaworu? Ist von euch wirklich keiner verletzt?"

„Uh... nein... wir sind in Ordnung."

„Misato, lass es gut sein", flüsterte Akagi eindringlich, den Blick auf Shinjis Hemd gerichtet. „Wir reden später darüber. Jetzt bringen wir sie erst einmal alle ins Hauptquartier auf die Krankenstation."

„Aber..."

Ritsuko schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie glaubte zu wissen, weshalb die MAGI kurzfristig die Existenz eines Blauen Musters festgestellt hatten - es musste mit dem S2-Fragment in Shinjis Brust zu tun haben. Das würde auch erklären, wo das ganze Blut herkam, ohne dass der Junge eine Wunde aufwies... weil es keine Wunde mehr gab!

Möglicherweise hatten die MAGI das Tätigwerden des S2-Organs angemessen und mit den Signalen verwechselt, die von einem Engel ausgingen, in diesem Fall würde sie die Sensoren entsprechend neukonfigurieren müssen.

„Und das Blaue Muster, das die MAGI gemeldet haben?"

„Misato, siehst du hier irgendwo einen Engel - so etwa wenigstens zwanzig Meter groß und dabei, die Stadt zu zerlegen?"

„Nein."

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Es war ein Fehlalarm..."

Akagi nahm mit Misato Augenkontakt auf, versuchte ihr Zeichen zu geben, nicht weiter nachzuhaken. Und glücklicherweise verstand Misato.

*** NGE ***

Mit dem Hubschrauber ging es durch den Hauptschachtschacht zurück ins Hauptquartier.

Der Schacht lag seit den Aktionen Zeruels offen, ein Einpassen neuer maßgefertigter Schotten würde viel Zeit und Aufwand in Anspruch nehmen, sowie Erdarbeiten in größerem Umfang erfordern.

Asuka wurde auf die Krankenstation in den dortigen Sicherheitsbereich gebracht, nach Ritsukos Erkenntnissen lag sie im Koma, doch Akagi wollte ganz sicher gehen, dass sie ihnen nicht wieder etwas vortäuschte und vielleicht jemanden angriff, sobald man ihr den Rücken zuwandte. Asukas Zustand war stabil, sie hatte allerdings durch den Treffer ein Auge verloren.

Nachdem Ritsuko sich um die Versorgung und Unterbringung Asukas gekümmert hatte, wandte sie sich Shinji zu und hörte ganz zielgerichtet seine Brust ab, nahm mit einem schwachen Nicken das zweite Klopfen zur Kenntnis, welches wie ein Echo seines Herzschlages klang. Ritsuko stellte sich so, dass sie der Überwachungskamera in der Ecke den Rücken zukehrte.

„Asuka ist mit dem Messer auf euch losgegangen, nicht wahr?"

„Uhm... ja..."

„Und sie hat..."

Ritsuko deutete auf Shinjis Bauch, übte mit dem Zeigefinger kurz Druck auf die Haut aus.

_Nicht einmal eine Narbe..._

„Richtig?"

Shinji schluckte.

„Ja."

Ritsuko nickte wieder.

In Momenten wie diesem liebte sie die ärztliche Schweigepflicht über alle Maßen.

„Ich weiß, was passiert ist", sagte sie nur.

„Sie wissen es?"

„Einen Moment, ja?"

Ritsuko zog ihre Fernsteuerung aus der Tasche und deaktivierte die Überwachungsgeräte, einschließlich der Abhörvorrichtungen, von denen Gendo wahrscheinlich glaubte, dass sie nichts von ihnen wusste.

Dann holte sie Misato in den Untersuchungsraum, welche draußen mit Kaworu und Rei gewartet hatte.

„Wir können ungestört sprechen."

„Erzählst du mir endlich, was du herausgefunden hast?" murmelte Misato und sah Ritsuko finster an.

„Sofort. Zunächst einmal - das Blut stammte von Shinji-kun."

„Was? - Mein armer Kleiner! Wo hat Asuka dich... das ganze Blut..."

Misato starrte Shinji voller Entsetzen an.

„Ich... uh..."

„Die Erklärung ist so einfach wie überraschend. Als wir Shinjis Körper rekonstruierten, bekam er dabei nicht nur eine Art von Generalüberholung. Er bekam auch ein Fragment des S2-Organs mit, welches EVA-01 verschlungen hatte. Dieses Fragment befindet sich in seiner Brust. Und ich denke, dass es wie ein eigenständiges S2-Organ funktioniert."

„Was?"

Misato blinzelte heftig.

„Shinji..."

„Uhm... Misato... es stimmt... Doktor Akagi hat Recht. Asuka hat mich mit dem Messer... uh... äh..."

„Genau. Und das musste das bis dahin ruhende S2-Organ auf den Plan gerufen haben. Es ist erwacht und hat die Verletzung geheilt."

„Äh... ja... so war es."

_Dass Nagisa-kun es gewesen war, der das S2-Fragment aktiviert hatte, musste er ja keinem sagen... das hätte den Freund doch nur in Schwierigkeiten gebracht._

Kaworu Nagisa war ein Engel... aber anscheinend einer von den Guten. Und nur Rei-chan und er selbst schienen zu wissen, was wirklich geschehen war. Das Risiko, das sie eingingen, indem sie Nagisa... _Tabris_... vertrauten, lag auf der Hand. Andererseits war da die plötzlich wieder aufgetauchte Erinnerung an das, was ihm der Kugelengel über die Vergangenheit berichtet hatte. Und nach dem, was er gesehen hatte, handelte es sich bei dem gekreuzigten Giganten mit der Maske im TerminalDogma in Wirklichkeit um LILITH, den zweiten Engel, nicht um ADAM, wie Kaji-san glaubte.

_Vielleicht waren weitere Kämpfe gar nicht nötig!_

_Doch - wem sollte er sich anvertrauen?_

Doktor Akagi war bereit gewesen, ihm zu glauben, dass er in EVA-01 seiner Mutter begegnet war, aber er hatte Zweifel, dass er sie von den wahren Absichten der Engel überzeugen konnte. Und für Misato galt dasselbe. Misato lebte seit anderthalb Jahrzehnten für ihre Rache… Und selbst wenn, sie würden Kaworu sicher untersuchen wollen... und sein... ´Vater´ würde sicher auch noch ein Wort mitsprechen wollen.

Nein, er konnte sich niemandem anvertrauen, konnte nur darauf hoffen, dass er sich nicht irrte - und dass Tabris sein Versprechen einhielt...

„Uh, das..."

Misato schüttelte den Kopf, warf einen Blick auf Shinjis nackte Brust.

„Darin befindet sich wirklich ein S2-Organ?"

„Ja. Ich könnte dir die Röntgenbilder zeigen - wenn ich sie nicht vernichtet hätte."

„Warum hast du... wegen Ikari?"

„Stimmt. Misato, dieses Geheimnis darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen - in Shinji-kuns Interesse."

„Verstehe. Okay, einverstanden. Aber... Rei und Kaworu haben es doch sicher auch gesehen, oder?"

„Das... äh... stimmt... Aber sie werden nichts sagen, dafür... uh... kann ich garantieren", stotterte Shinji.

„Hm..." machten die beiden Frauen gleichzeitig.

„In Ordnung, Shinji-kun, du musst es wissen", sagte Ritsuko schließlich.

„Ein S2-Organ... Wow..." murmelte Misato. „Unser Shinji-kun hier hat sich also in den Hasen aus der Batteriewerbung verwandelt..."

Ritsuko sah sie befremdlich an.

„Du siehst zu viel TV, meine Liebe. Aber der Vergleich stimmt."

„Und jetzt? Ich meine, wir werden darüber schweigen. Und es wird dir sicher noch sehr hilfreich sein, Shinji-kun. - Aber, Ritsuko, willst du es gar nicht untersuchen?"

„Soll ich Shinji aufschneiden und riskieren, dass das Fragment explodiert? Danke, Selbstmord kann ich einfacher begehen."

„Äh..."

„Urgh..." machte Shinji. 

**23. Zwischenspiel**

_Yui ist tot. Ich habe den letzten Halt verloren, die letzte Stimme, der es gelungen ist, durch den Nebel zu dringen, den ADAM um meinen Geist legt. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe zugelassen, dass ADAM mit meinen Händen den Test der Synchronverbindung manipuliert. Der aus LILITHs DNA geschaffene EVANGELION hat Yui verschlungen.  
>Shinji und ich sind allein. Mein Fels in der Brandung ist fort. Und schon bricht die Finsternis umso stärker über mich herein, droht mich fortzuspülen.<br>Shinji - ich muss ihn beschützen. Vor mir. Er muss fort von mir.  
>Ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr lange durchhalte. Bald werden ADAMs Wertevorstellungen mein Denken bestimmen. Wenigstens wird dann der Wahnsinn ein Ende haben…<br>_Gendo Ikari, Persönliche Aufzeichnungen, Sommer 2004 

**Kapitel 48 - „Mein reines Herz für dich"**

Kaworu hockte auf der Bank im Warteraum des Krankenflügels. Besorgnis überschattete seine normalerweise unbekümmerte Miene. Innerlich machte er sich bereit, seine überirdischen Kräfte sofort zu manifestieren, sollten plötzlich bewaffnete NERV-Sicherheitskräfte den Raum stürmen. Mit der Macht seines Liedes besaß er sogar eine gewisse Chance, mit heiler Haut aus der NERV-Pyramide zu entkommen, wie irritierend es auf die Lilim wirkte, hatte er ja in der Schule erfahren können. Doch dies war wirklich nur ein letzter Ausweg, falls man ihm auf die Schliche kommen sollte - oder falls er sich in den beiden Nephilim getäuscht haben sollte und sie ihn den hiesigen Autoritäten auslieferten.

Rei saß ihm gegenüber, während Kaworu die Schultern hängen ließ, war ihr Rücken durchgedrückt. Die Vorderseite ihrer Bluse und ihr Rock waren voller Blutflecken, ebenso ihre Hände.

Nagisa fragte sich, warum er die Wahrheit nicht eher erkannt hatte - vielleicht, weil er die Möglichkeit, dass es noch Nephilim, erdengeborene Engel, halb Mensch, halb Lilim, gab, gar nicht erst in Betracht gezogen hatte?

_Wie vielfältig die Wunder der Schöpfung doch waren..._

Rei beobachtete den anderen.

Jetzt konnte sie keinen Hinweis an ihm mehr erkennen, aus dem sie auf das, was sich in ihm verbarg, hätte folgern können.

„Ohne dich hätte ich ihn verloren. Danke, Nagisa-kun."

Sein Lächeln blitzte auf.

„Ich kann einfach kein hübsches Mädchen weinen sehen."

Sie blinzelte.

„Das... äh... hat er... ahm... habe ich einmal im Fernsehen gehört."

„So."

„In der US-Zweigstelle gab es keine anderen Kinder, nur Erwachsene, die jemanden wie... mich… für einen Freak gehalten haben."

Rei nickte knapp.

Ihre Gedanken waren bei Shinji.

„Ich würde gerne morgen in der Schule mit euch sprechen... hier sind einfach zu viele Augen und Ohren..."

Er schielte hinauf zu der Kamera über der Tür.

„Einverstanden."

*** NGE ***

Shinji legte sich die Hand auf die nackte Brust, dort, wo Ritsuko ihn abgehört hatte, und hielt den Atem an, lauschte konzentriert.

Er konnte es fühlen, konnte das Pulsieren des S2-Organs spüren. Es schlug in seiner Brust wie ein zweites Herz, befand sich immer einen Sekundenbruchteil hinter seinem eigenen Herzen.

Die Möglichkeiten, die Doktor Akagi angedeutet hatte, hatten ihm den Atem geraubt. Demnach bezog das S2-Organ seine Energie direkt aus der Umgebung - aus dem Magnetfeld der Erde und der Wärme der Sonne -, sammelte sie und gab sie je nach Bedarf an seinen Körper ab. Wenn es vollgetankt war, würde es wahrscheinlich mit dem Überschuss dafür sorgen, dass er weniger Nahrung und Flüssigkeit benötigte und auch mit weniger Schlaf auskam. Und es war imstande, Verletzungen zu regenerieren, wie er es bereits erlebt hatte. Alles, was dazu nötig gewesen war, war einmal von EVA-01 in LCL aufgelöst und dann wieder neu zusammengesetzt zu werden, sowie eine kleine Starthilfe von Seiten eines Engels...

Hoffentlich konnten sie Tabris vertrauen... Shinji wollte nicht gegen seinen Freund kämpfen, egal, ob dieser nun ein Engel oder ein Teufel war. Er war sich ja nicht einmal sicher, ob er selbst noch ein Mensch war - normale Menschen besaßen jedenfalls gewöhnlich nur ein stinknormales Herz. Und normale Menschen neigten dazu, Verletzungen wie jene, die ihm heute beigefügt worden war, nicht zu überleben, wenn nicht umgehend Hilfe eintraf...

„Nun, meinst du, du kannst dich daran gewöhnen?" fragte Ritsuko.

„Uh, ja, denke schon... ist ein seltsames Gefühl, wie ein zweites Herz in der Brust."

„Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen ein paar Tests mit dir durchführen, hauptsächlich Belastungstests, um zu sehen, wozu du jetzt fähig bist. Aber keine Sorge, das Ganze bleibt unser Geheimnis."

„Ja. Uh, Doktor Akagi, Misato... habt ihr euch schon einmal gefragt, was wäre wenn... nun ja, wenn die Engel in Wirklichkeit gar nicht unsere Feinde wären? Uhm... wenn sie gar nicht die Bösen wären?"

„Shinji-kun, wie meinst du das?"

Misato sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

„Äh, ja... was wäre, wenn die Engel gar nicht zur Erde kommen, um die Menschheit zu zerstören?"

„Hm... Shinji-kun, bist du sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist? Vielleicht sollte Ritsuko dich noch ein wenig..."

„Es... es war nur so ein Gedanke. Mit mir ist alles vollkommen in Ordnung, Misato... Du hast Doktor Akagi doch gehört - beschleunigte Heilung, immun gegen Krankheiten, verbesserte Reflexe, erhöhte Stärke... uhm, ich komme mir vor, wie ein Charakter aus einem Anime."

„Super-Shinji… wir nähen dir wohl besser ein großes S auf die PlugSuit…", warf Ritsuko trocken ein. „So, ich sehe jetzt nach Asuka."

Sie verließ den Untersuchungsraum.

„Uhm, Misato..."

„Ja, Shinji-kun?"

„Habe ich mich verändert? Uh... ich meine, sehe ich irgendwie anders aus?"

„Nein, du bist immer noch derselbe."

„Ja... ahm... nicht nur äußerlich... hier drin..."

Er deutete auf seine Brust, auf die Herzgegend.

„... bin ich auch der gleiche."

„Das weiß ich, Shinji-kun."

„Ja? Ich... uh... ich möchte nicht, dass du mich für ein... uhm... ein Monster hältst, weil ich dieses Ding... dieses S2-Fragment in der Brust habe."

„Shinji, du bist etwas Besonderes. Weißt du, eine ganze Reihe von Religionen auf dieser Welt geht davon aus, dass gute Taten belohnt werden - allerdings erst nach dem Tode, im Jenseits oder im nächsten Leben. Ich schätze, bei dir wurde eine Ausnahme gemacht."

„Ahm..."

„Aber ganz schön erschrocken waren wir schon, als die Meldung kam, in der Schule hätte es eine Schießerei mit zwei verletzten Kindern gegeben. Dann war es plötzlich eine Messerstecherei gewesen... wie konnte Asuka das nur tun..."

„Sie... sie hat uns einfach angesprungen und sofort zugestochen..."

„Ja, das deckt sich mit Leutnant Ishirens Bericht. Die gute Kaori schien mir selbst ziemlich unter Schock zu stehen. Komm, Shinji, lass uns Rei holen und heimfahren. Auf den Schrecken brauche ich jetzt ein Bier, schiebe ich halt heute die Spätschicht. Hauptsache, ihr seid in Ordnung. Und die arme Asuka... Shinji-kun, sei mir bitte nicht böse, weil sie mir leid tut, ja?"

„Das bin ich nicht, Misato... uhm... Zu so etwas wäre sie früher nicht fähig gewesen... glaube ich jedenfalls."

Shinji griff nach seinem Hemd, ließ es dann aber liegen, mit dem ganzen Blut darauf wollte er es nun wirklich nicht wieder anziehen. Nach dem Eintreffen im Hauptquartier hatte er Gelegenheit erhalten, sich zu waschen, doch er war der Ansicht, dass es wohl einer langen Dusche bedurfte, um wirklich auch die letzten Erinnerungen an dieses Horror-Erlebnis von der Haut zu waschen.

Statt des Hemdes zog er sich einen Kittel an, der an der Seite eines Schrankes hing und ihm etwas zu groß war, doch für die Rückfahrt würde er genügen.

„Wer weiß, was der letzte Engel mit ihrem Hirn angestellt hat..."

*** NGE ***

Rei verabschiedete sich von Kaworu, warf ihm dabei einen vielsagenden Blick zu - wenn er sein Versprechen brach, wenn er Shin-chans Vertrauen verriet, dann würde sie ihn jagen bis ans Ende der Welt und noch weiter.

Kaworu nickte knapp als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

Dann folgte Rei Misato auf den Gang und hakte sich wortlos bei Shinji ein.

Die Fahrt nach oben verlief schweigsam, erst als sie in der Wohnung angekommen waren, ließ Misato sich die Ereignisse von Shinji noch einmal schildern, während sie vor sich eine geöffnete Bierdose stehen hatte.

*** NGE ***

Rei wollte ins Bad, um sich kräftig zu waschen.

Shinjis Blut, welches ihr an den Händen klebte, bereitete ihr Unbehagen - sie konnte einfach kein Blut sehen. Und heute hatte sie genug für den Rest ihres Lebens sehen müssen.

Sie betrat das Bad, trat ans Waschbecken.

„Wark!"

Rei drehte den Kopf.

In der Wanne saß PenPen in einem Schaumgebirge, eine Badekappe auf dem Kopf und eine Gummiente mit den Flossen über das Wasser schiebend, so dass breite Schneisen im Schaum entstanden.

„Hallo."

„Wark!"

Der Pinguin machte eine Geste, die man so hätte interpretieren können, dass er ihr mitteilen wollte, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, falls sie ebenfalls ein Bad nehmen wollte.

Rei lächelte schwach.

„Nein, danke."

„Wark."

PenPen zuckte mit den Schultern, oder jedenfalls sah es so aus, dann widmete er sich wieder seiner Ente.

Rei drehte das Wasser auf und griff nach der Seife.

*** NGE ***

Dreimal musste Shinji die Geschichte erzählen, bevor Misato keine Fragen mehr stellte. Nur den Part, den Kaworu gespielt hatte, und die Tatsache, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein Engel war, verschwieg er ihr. Doktor Akagi selbst hatte ja die These geäußert, dass das S2-Organ angesichts der Verletzung von selbst aktiv geworden war.

Er hoffte nur, dass er das Richtige tat - andernfalls würde Misato wohl jeden Grund haben, auf ihn stocksauer zu sein, schließlich entschied er damit auch über Wohl und Wehe der ganzen Menschheit. Einen Augenblick lang wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, als er sich der Verantwortung bewusst wurde, die er sich aufgebürdet hatte...

„Schlimme Sache... wirklich schlimme Sache..." murmelte Misato. „Verdammt, wenn wir nur die Anweisungen des Kommandanten ignoriert und Asuka hätten behandeln lassen..."

Auch sie unterließ es längst, in Shinjis Gegenwart von Kommandant Ikari als Shinjis Vater zu sprechen. Ihrer Ansicht nach hatte der ältere Ikari längst jedes Recht auf diesen Titel verwirkt.

„Stimmt es, dass sie ein Auge verloren hat?"

„Ja, Ishiren hat sie voll erwischen. Aber laut ihrer Aussage war das der einzige Winkel gewesen, aus dem sie schießen konnte, ohne einen von euch zu treffen."

„Hm... Kann Doktor Akagi ihr nicht helfen?"

„Dafür, was sie dir angetan hat, klingst du ziemlich besorgt, Shinji-kun."

„Ich kann das vielleicht nicht vergessen, aber ich kann... uh... vergeben. Sie muss... uhm... wirklich ein paar furchtbare Dinge... ahm... durchgemacht haben..."

In diesem Moment verließ Rei das Bad, steuerte direkt auf Shinji zu und umarmte ihn so kräftig, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb.

„Ich muss mich vergewissern, dass es wirklich ist", wisperte sie in sein Ohr. „Dass es nicht nur ein Traum ist..."

„Uh... ja... Rei-chan..." keuchte Shinji und schnappte nach Luft.

Sie ließ ihn los.

„Es ist kein Traum." stellte sie sachlich fest.

„Okay, Rei, hast du Shinji-kuns Bericht noch etwas hinzuzufügen?"

„Nein, Misato-san."

„Gut... Hm, schätze, der offizielle Bericht wird lauten, dass Asuka euch attackiert hat, aber rechtzeitig von Leutnant Ishiren gestoppt wurde. Keine Verletzungen auf eurer Seite... ah, nein, das erklärt das ganze Blut nicht... hm... das wird schwierig..."

„Schreiben Sie, dass ich leicht verletzt wurde", schlug Rei vor. „Sie wissen, dass auch mein Körper Verletzungen sehr schnell ausheilt."

„Du meinst... hier ein wenig übertreiben, dort etwas untertreiben?"

„Ja, Misato-san."

„Mal sehen... - Wie spät ist es eigentlich... Ich muss wohl wieder los. Kann ich euch allein lassen? - Shinji-kun?"

„Ja, natürlich... uh... ich bin in Ordnung."

„Ich weiß. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen."

Misato grinste.

„Du bist doch für mich fast schon wie ein kleiner Bruder."

„Uhm..."

„Hey, komm schon - um wie ein Sohn für mich zu sein, ist der Altersunterschied nicht groß genug."

Sie warf sich ihr Jackett über, sah die beiden noch einmal prüfend an und verließ dann die Wohnung.

Shinji ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken.

„Uh... Noch einmal hätte ich es nicht geschafft, sie über Kaworu zu belügen."

„Er ist ein Engel."

„Ja, ich habe ihn auch gesehen... seine wahre Gestalt... er ist wirklich ein Engel... mit Flügeln..."

Wieder tastete er über seine Brust.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ich noch am Leben bin."

„Dank Tabris. Wenn er nicht dein S2-Organ aktiviert hätte..."

„Ja. Ich schulde es ihm zu schweigen. Solange er sich an den Pakt hält..."

„Shin-chan, was wollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Ahm... PenPen ist noch im Bad, oder?"

„Ja."

„Wenn er fertig ist, würde ich gerne duschen..."

Er schluckte, atmete tief durch, sah sie fragend an.

Bisher hatte sie sehr häufig die Initiative ergriffen, vielleicht war es wirklich Zeit, dass er über seinen Schatten sprang...

„Möchtest du... uhm... auch... äh... unter die Dusche?"

„Ich habe mich gerade gewaschen."

Rei blinzelte.

_Seine Worte hatten doch eine tiefere Bedeutung..._

„Aber ich könnte ebenfalls eine Dusche gebrauchen."

*** NGE ***

Wolf Larsen fuhr herum, als die Tür des Unterschlupfes aufflog.

Mit der rechten Hand zog er die Pistole aus dem Schulterhalfter, während er zugleich die Klauen der linken ausfuhr und sich in die Halbdeckung eines Wandvorsprunges begab.

Auf der künstlichen Netzhaut seiner Kameraaugen erschien ein Fadenkreuz, welches ihm anzeigte, wohin er mit der Waffe zielte, zugleich wurde in den unteren Bereich eine Ausschnittsvergrößerung des Türbereiches eingeblendet.

Keiner der Alarme, die Kaji und er installiert hatten, war angeschlagen, das konnte nur bedeuten, dass entweder jemand mit den nötigen Fachkenntnissen eingedrungen war - oder dass Ryoji Kaji aus irgendeinem Grund es unterlassen hatte, sich vorher anzukündigen.

Letzteres war der Fall, wie er beruhigt feststellte, als er Kaji identifizierte. Er war allein.

„Was ist los?" fragte Larsen, während er die Klingen einfuhr und die Waffe fortsteckte.

Kaji erschien ihm ziemlich aufgeregt, ja, regelrecht schockiert.

„Asuka... sie hat die anderen Kinder mit einem Messer angegriffen..." stieß Kaji hervor.

Wolf prallte zurück.

_Seine Ziehtochter hatte was?_

_Warum sollte sie so etwas tun?_

„Was ist geschehen?" hakte er nach.

„Sie muss einfach durchgedreht sein, wollte die anderen Piloten mit dem Messer... einer der Leibwächter hat sie niedergeschossen..."

Larsen blinzelte. Blinzelte noch einmal.

„Niedergeschossen?" wiederholte er tonlos.

_Das konnte doch nicht sein... wieso..._

Zugleich vermeldete ihm der Zustandsmonitor des PROPHET-Interfaces, dass sein Adrenalinpegel bedenklich am Ansteigen war.

„Ja, um die anderen zu beschützen... Commander, Asuka befindet sich auf der Krankenstation im NERV-HQ. Sie liegt im Koma."

„Wie schwer..."

„Schädelstreifschuss... sie hat ein Auge verloren..."

Der Cyborg ließ sich gegen die Wand fallen, blickte Kaji kopfschüttelnd an.

„Wieso... warum hat Asuka..."

„Sir... Commander Larsen... ahm... wir wissen beide, was mit ihr geschehen ist... und der Psychostrahl, dem sie während des letzten Angriffes ausgesetzt gewesen war... ich schätze, dass dabei ihre Erinnerungen wieder hochgespült worden sind..."

„Dieser dreimal verdammte Fresenhark... und dieser verfluchte James Langley... Ann und ich, wir hatten uns solche Mühe gegeben... und ich war immer nicht da, als Asuka jemanden brauchte, obwohl ich es ihrer Mutter versprochen hatte..."

_Eine kurze Erinnerung..._

_Kyoko Soryu nach ihrem Nervenzusammenbruch im Krankenhaus..._

_Ein kurzer lichter Moment, die Bitte, dass die Larsens sich um ihre Tochter kümmern..._

_Ein Versprechen, das von ihr nur noch teilweise verstanden wurde, als sie wieder in ihre eigene Phantasiewelt abdriftete..._

Und trotzdem war er nicht dagewesen, weder als Kyoko sich das Leben genommen und versucht hatte, Asuka mit sich zu nehmen, noch als Pietter Fresenhark sie missbraucht hatte. Und jetzt war er wieder nicht für sie dagewesen, nicht als der Engel sie in seinem Bann gehabt hatte, und auch nicht, als sie unter den Folgen litt... und alles nur wegen eines Befehles, der wahrscheinlich gar nicht von Direktor Rabinowitz gekommen war, sondern von einem Mann, den er geglaubt hatte, getötet zu haben...

„Ich muss zu ihr. Können Sie mir Zugang in die Geofront verschaffen, Kaji?"

„Meine Hintertür ins MAGI-System musste ich inzwischen wieder beseitigen, aber ich finde einen Weg."

„Gut."

„Schuld ist allein Kommandant Ikari, wenn er einer Behandlung Asukas nach dem Vorfall mit dem Engel zugestimmt hätte..."

„Kaji, er war nicht der erste, der ihr so etwas verweigert hat... nach der Sache mit Fresenhark glaubten Ann und ich, wir kämen allein damit klar, könnten Asuka helfen zu vergessen. Doch stattdessen hat sie nur immer weitere Mauern um sich herum errichtet, wie sie es schon als kleines Mädchen getan hat..."

_Warum hatte Naoko Akagi ihm nur einen Maschinenkörper gegeben, ihm aber sein Gewissen belassen..._

*** NGE ***

Auf Gendo Ikaris Schreibtisch türmte sich ein Chaos aus Unterlagen, Folianten, Mappen und einzelnen Zetteln.

Ikari selbst lag zusammengekrümmt unter dem Tisch und hielt seinen linken Unterarm umklammert. ADAM war weiter vorgedrungen. Unter der aufgedunsenen Haut konnte Ikari Bewegungen spüren.

Der Anfall war ganz plötzlich gekommen, der Engel hatte ohne Vorwarnung zugeschlagen, versuchte jetzt, sich wuchernd über den Arm in Gendos Körper auszubreiten.

Zugleich fiel die Raumtemperatur mit jedem Augenblick. Ikaris Atem entwich schon in Form weißer Wölkchen über seine zitternden Lippen.

Mit einer einzigen letzten Kraftanstrengung zog er die oberste Schublade des Schreibtisches auf, holte blind eine bereits aufgezogene Spritze mit der speziell auf die Besonderheiten der Engel abgestimmten Droge heraus, rammte sich die Spitze in den Arm. Die Dosis hatte bereits die zehnfache Konzentration.

Noch einmal bäumte ADAM sich auf, jagte noch einmal eine Welle von Schmerzen durch Ikaris Körper, ehe er den Wirkungen des Mittels unterlag.

Das große Auge auf der Handfläche schloss sich, ebenso die sieben kleineren Augen, welche sich in den letzten Tagen um das große herum gebildet hatten.

Ikari betrachtete seine linke Hand.

Die Haut war dunkel verfärbt und hornig, die Finger erinnerten an Tierklauen mit dicken spitzen Nägeln.

Die Transformation schritt schneller voran, als er gedacht hätte, ADAM wandelte seine DNA um... so durfte das nicht weitergehen. Er durfte sich nicht noch einmal von dem Engel überrumpeln lassen...

„Ich bin dein Herr..." keuchte Ikari. „Nicht ich werde mich dir unterwerfen, sondern umgekehrt..."

*** NGE ***

Die beiden Teenager unter der Dusche im Bad der Katsuragi-Wohnung ahnten von alledem nichts, weder von den Sorgen, welche Kaji und seinen Mentor quälten, noch von den Machtgelüsten des NERV-Kommandanten und den daraus erwachsenden Problemen.

Das warme Wasser prasselte auf zwei nackte Körper, Shinji stand hinter Rei und liebkoste ihren Nacken, umspielte dann wieder mit der Zungenspitze ihr Ohrläppchen.

Rei gab ein wohliges Stöhnen von sich. Nur der Druck seiner harten Männlichkeit gegen ihr Becken war ein wenig störend, aber damit konnte sie leben. Sie drehte sich ein Stück, wandte zugleich den Kopf und küsste ihn mit offenem Mund. Schließlich drehte sie sich gänzlich um und legte ihre Arme um ihn, spürte, wie seine Hände über ihren Rücken glitten, wie er sacht ihren Nacken berührte - an jener Stelle, von der aus warme Schauder durch ihren Körper jagten.

_Wie sehr sie ihn begehrte... wie stark der Drang war, mit ihm eins zu werden..._

Doch dann erstarrte sie, blinzelte, horchte in sich hinein...

_Wo war die leise mahnende Stimme, welche sonst immer an diesem Punkt einschritt? Wo war das Gefühl, dass das, was sie zu tun im Begriff war, falsch war, der Eindruck, dass es jemand anderen gab, der für eine körperliche Vereinigung viel eher in Betracht kam..._

_Fort... keine Barrieren mehr... warum?_

Shinji stellte seine Bemühungen, seine Rei-chan an ihren empfindlichen Punkten zu stimulieren, ein.

Natürlich, sie hatten wohl die Grenze erreicht, welche sie ihrer stillen Abmachung nach nicht überschreiten wollten... noch nicht, wie er sich immer wieder einredete.

Doch dieses Mal fiel ihre Reaktion sehr extrem aus, so als hätte sie irgendetwas verwirrt.

Er bemühte sich, seiner Erregung Herr zu werden, gewöhnlicherweise fiel ihm das etwas einfacher, doch nicht dieses Mal.

Mit dem Handrücken fuhr er sanft über ihre Wange.

„Rei-chan?"

Sie blinzelte.

„Nicht hier..."

Jetzt blinzelte auch er überrascht.

Wie meinte sie das?

Wollte sie nicht mit ihm unter der laufenden Dusche reden?

Rei stellte das Wasser ab, öffnete die Tür der Duschkabine.

Sofort drang kältere Luft hinein, so dass auf der nassen Haut der beiden eine feine Gänsehaut entstand.

Sie stieg schweigend aus der Dusche, griff nach einem der bereitliegenden Handtücher.

„Uh..." setzte Shinji an.

Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht?

Rei blickte ihn an, ihr Blick wanderte von seinem Gesicht über seinen Körper nach unten, blieb an seinem Geschlechtsteil hängen.

Allein der Anblick erzeugte in ihr eine seltsame Erregung.

_Warum nur hatte sie so lange gewartet, warum nur hatte sie immer auf dieses seltsame Gefühl gehört, anstatt ihre Beziehung zu Shin-chan weiterzubringen, wie es logisch gewesen wäre, hatte sie sich vor dem nächsten Schritt gescheut..._

Sie warf ihm ein Handtuch zu, wartete, während er sich automatisch abtrocknete, sie dabei immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und heißhungriger Erregung ansah. Schließlich nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Bad, über den Korridor und in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer...

*** NGE ***

PenPen hörte die Badezimmertür aufgehen.

Endlich... die beiden ungefiederten Zweibeiner, welche ihn gezwungen hatten, sein Bad abzukürzen, hatten das Badezimmer verlassen!

Er klemmte sich seine Bürste unter die Flosse und verließ seinen Kühlschrank, erhaschte dabei noch einen Blick auf ein Aufblitzen nackter Haut, hörte dann, wie die Zimmertür der beiden Jungmenschlinge zuschlug.

„Wark, wark, wark..." brummelte er leise.

Aus dem Raum der beiden kamen seltsame Laute, Geräusche, die der Pinguin eher aus dem Zimmer des erwachsenen Menschlingweibchens erwartet hätte, mit welchem er von Anfang an zusammenwohnte, seit er die Versuchsanstalt verlassen hatte - ein leises Stöhnen, dann Geflüster, schließlich sagte die Stimme des jüngeren Menschlingweibchens leise den Namen ihres Gefährten, wiederholte ihn immer lauter werdend, Stöhnen und Keuchen, dann ein unterdrückter Schrei, Stille, wieder Geflüster, Ruhe für eine Weile, dann erneutes Stöhnen...

PenPen schüttelte den Kopf.

Menschlinge... warum dauerte das bei ihnen nur immer so lange, bis sie zur Paarung kamen... bei seiner Art gab es diese Probleme nicht, da umwarb ein männlicher Pinguin seine Angebetete ein paar Tage mit selbstgefangenen Fischen, dann wurde gemeinsam ein Nest gebaut und losgelegt. Ja, die Menschlinge könnten wirklich noch viel von den Pinguinen lernen, kein Wunder, dass sie fast ständig Krieg führten, um ihre unterschwelligen Frustrationen abzubauen...

„Wark, wark... wark, wark, wark!"

Der Warmwasserpinguin war wirklich gespannt, wer von den beiden mit dem Ausbrüten der Eier beginnen würde, wenn das blauhaarige Menschlingweibchen mit den roten Augen zum ersten Mal welche legte...

Aber das sollte ihn nun wirklich nicht von der Fortsetzung eines schönen Wannenbades ablenken...

*** NGE ***

Wieder einmal wechselte Shinji das Bettlaken, dieses Mal der beiden Blutflecken wegen, die sich in Stoff befanden. Wie hatte er sich erschrocken, als er erstmals in sie eindrang, dabei eine Barriere durchbrach und sie plötzlich vor Schmerz aufschrie... jetzt war Rei im Bad, um sich zu waschen, er selbst war ebenfalls verschwitzt. Bis Misato heimkam, hatten sie noch fast zwei Stunden...

Rei schien denselben Gedanken gehabt zu haben, denn als sie das Zimmer betrat, ließ sie das Handtuch fallen und präsentierte sich ihm in ganzer Lebensgröße.

Grinsend zog er sie auf das frisch bezogene Bett...

*** NGE ***

Misato kam kurz vor Mitternacht vom Dienst zurück.

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in das Zimmer ihrer Mitbewohner, stellte fest, dass die beiden friedlich schlummernd unter ihrer Decke lagen, und ging dann ins Bad.

Shinji öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge und linste zur Tür, hörte dann die Badezimmertür gehen.

„Sie ist im Bad."

„Ja." flüsterte Rei, er hörte die Worte weniger, als dass er den warmen Hauch ihres Atems auf der Haut spürte.

In rascher Folge küsste er verschiedene Stellen ihres Gesichts, dann ihren Hals und die Schultern, arbeitete sich methodisch weiter vor.

Sie kicherte, fuhr mit einer Hand langsam durch sein Haar.

„Noch nicht, Shin-chan. Misato-san ist noch nicht schlafengegangen."

Also verlangsamte er sein Tempo und beschränkte sich darauf, mit der Nasenspitze Muster auf ihrer Haut zu zeichnen, wodurch er sie wieder zum Kichern brachte...

*** NGE ***

Am nächsten Morgen weckte sie das Piepen des Weckers.

Sie hatten viel zu wenig Schlaf gehabt, hatten sich verhalten, als gelte es eine ganze Reihe verpasster Gelegenheiten nachzuholen.

Shinji ließ die flache Hand auf den Wecker knallen, schaltete den Alarm aus.

Rei lag mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, und schien dem Klang seiner beiden Herzen zu lauschen.

„Rei-chan? Wach auf..."

„Hm... müde..."

Sie sah ihn an.

„Die ganze Nacht..."

„Wie... wie fühlst du dich?"

Rei rieb sich die Augen, kroch dann etwas höher und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ein wenig... wund..."

„Uh... das tut mir leid... ich... uh..."

„Nein." flüsterte sie und küsste ihn erneut.

Jetzt verstand sie, wie Hikari es gemeint hatte - sie bereute nichts...

*** NGE ***

Der Tag verging wie im Flug, der alte Lehrer schien mit zehnfacher Geschwindigkeit zu reden, jedenfalls kam es Shinji so vor.

In der zweiten großen Pause zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden kam Toji auf das Schuldach gehastet, wo Shinji und Rei engumschlungen im Sichtschutz der Mauer saßen und die letzten wirklich warmen Tage des Jahres 2016 genossen.

„Hey, Shinji, Ayanami... uhm... tut mir leid, euch zu stören..."

Toji grinste breit, schien im Vergleich zu ihrer letzten Begegnung wie ausgewechselt.

„Ahm... Hallo, Toji...", stotterte Shinji.

„Suzuhara-kun." begrüßte Rei den Neuankömmling.

Shinji runzelte die Stirn.

_Warum war Toji so aufgeregt... natürlich..._

„Wie geht es Mari?"

Rei zuckte zusammen.

_Wie hatte sie nur vergessen können, dass gestern Suzuhara-kuns Schwester ihre Operation gehabt hatte... allerdings lag der Grund für ihr Vergessen wirklich auf der Hand, beziehungsweise wurde von ihr im Arm gehalten..._

Toji hockte sich vor ihnen hin und nickte zufrieden.

„Die Operation ist gelungen. Mari kann ihre Beine wieder bewegen... gerade eben hat sie ihre ersten Schritte gemacht. Leute, ich kann euch kaum sagen, wie froh ich bin."

„Ja..."

Shinji war, als fiele ihm ein Stein vom Herzen.

Spontan klopfte er dem anderen auf die Schulter.

„Bleibt sie noch im Krankenhaus?"

„Ja, Physiotherapie. Ich freue mich so für sie. Und ohne die Unterstützung von Doktor Akagi hätte das nie geklappt! Ich muss nachher gleich Hikari anrufen und es ihr mitteilen."

„Ich freue mich auch für dich, Suzuhara-kun."

„Danke, Ayanami! Eh, wo steckt eigentlich unser Honigkuchenpferd Kaworu?"

Kaworu hatte Toji gegenüber immer wieder erklärt, dieser solle die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass seine Schwester eines Tages wieder laufen konnte...

„Tests." erklärte Rei knapp, schließlich hatte sie noch vor Beginn der ersten Unterrichtsstunde Ritsuko-san auf deren Handy angerufen und sich über den Verblieb Nagisa-kuns informiert, als dieser nicht zum Unterricht gekommen war. Die Kürze des Gespräches war wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür gewesen, dass Ritsuko-san sie nicht über Mari Suzuharas Zustand informiert, oder sie wenigstens gebeten hatte, entsprechendes Shin-chan auszurichten.

*** NGE ***

Kaworu wurden den ganzen Tag über mit EVA-02 getestet. Asuka war nach den Ereignissen des Vortages komplett von der Liste der Piloten gestrichen worden.

Kaworu fragte sich immer wieder, was Arael nur getan hatte, um eine solche Reaktion bei der Rothaarigen hervorzurufen, oder welche Erfahrungen diese gemacht hatte, dass sie auf Araels Kontaktaufnahmeversuch derartig reagiert hatte.

Seine erste wirkliche Begegnung mit EVA-02 - bisher war er nur im Zusammenspiel mit den MAGI getestet worden - war überaus überraschend und erschreckend zugleich, hatte er doch feststellen müssen, dass in EVA-02 eine gepeinigte Seele existierte, welche von ihm hatte wissen wollen, wo Asuka war. Und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie die entsprechenden Informationen seinen Gedanken entrissen und sich danach in Schweigen gehüllt.

Davon abgesehen, war der Synchrontest jedoch zur vollsten Zufriedenheit aller Beteiligten verlaufen, lag Kaworu Nagisas Synchratio doch bei satten 97,99%. - Mehr zu geben, hatte Kaworu nicht gewagt, um seine wahre Identität nicht zu verraten, doch durch das Schweigen des EVAs und das damit verbundene Fehlens jedes Widerstandes wäre ihm locker ein Synchronwert von über zweihundert Prozent kein Problem gewesen.

Mittags war ihm zwischen dem Hangar und seinem Quartier der NERV-Kommandant begegnet. Shinji Ikaris Vater umgab eine dunkle Aura wie eine lebende atmende Wolke. Und in seiner Nähe hatte Tabris die Präsenz ADAMs wahrgenommen, so als blicke der Erste Engel über die Schulter des bärtigen Mannes.

Kaworu hatte gemacht, dass er möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und den anderen gebracht hatte, wenn er wirklich mit ADAM in Verbindung stand, dann musste er einer Konfrontation aus dem Weg gehen...

Am Nachmittag traf er Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami, welche anscheinend gekommen waren, um zu überprüfen, ob er sein Versprechen einhielt. Das Band, welches zwischen den beiden existierte, hatte eine weitere Farbe angenommen, strahlte nun hell und schillernd wie ein Regenbogen.

Etwas musste zwischen ihnen passiert sein, wodurch sie einander noch näher gekommen waren, und eigentlich fiel Kaworu nur eine Erklärung ein. Die Erkenntnis vertrieb die finstere Stimmung, die ihn ergriffen hatte, seit er Gendo Ikari begegnet war. Die beiden darauf anzusprechen, wäre jedoch nach der Etikette der Lilim schwer unhöflich gewesen, so dass er sich nur auf ein breites Lächeln beschränkte und die beiden mit einer Verbeugung begrüßte.

Shinji übergab Kaworu ein paar Zettel, welche während des Unterrichts ausgeteilt worden waren.

„Und hier noch die Hausaufgaben... uhm..."

„Danke, Shinji-kun. Wie geht es euch? Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine angenehme Nacht."

Shinji wurde knallrot, während Reis Wangen sich zart rosa verfärbten.

Kaworu grinste.

_Voll ins Schwarze, wie die Lilim zu sagen pflegten..._

„Wollen wir ein Stück gehen? Ich habe in der Geofront einen Garten mit recht wohlschmeckenden Früchten gefunden, Melonen, glaube ich..."

„Ugh..." machte Shinji. „Du hast doch nicht etwa Kaji-sans Beete geplündert?"

Kaworu hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Nein, ich habe sie mir nur angesehen und... naja, eine habe ich mitgenommen... sie sahen so reif und lecker aus..."

Er blickte unschuldig zur Decke.

_Gut, er hatte die großen und weithin sichtbaren Schilder ignoriert, welche das Betreten der Beete verboten, und war über den Zaun geklettert, der das Gelände umgab, aber dagegen war doch wohl kaum etwas einzuwenden..._

_Gut, die NERV-Angehörigen, denen er begegnet war, während er die Melone unter seinem Hemd durch das Hauptquartier geschmuggelt hatte, hatten ihn auch seltsam angesehen, aber das taten sie doch ohnehin schon..._

_Und die Frucht hatte doch so gut geschmeckt..._

„Uh... gehen wir..."

Außerhalb der NERV-Pyramide konnten sie etwas freier atmen, fühlten sich nicht mehr auf Schritt und Tritt von Kameras beobachtet.

„Ich halte mein Wort." raunte Kaworu ihnen außerhalb der im Hauptquartier allgegenwärtigen Überwachung zu.

„Ja..."

Shinji sah sich um, konnte niemanden entdecken, der sie vielleicht belauschte.

„Nagisa-kun, warum... uhm... warum greifen die Engel uns an?"

Kaworu überlegte kurz, legte sich seine Antwort zurecht.

„Es gibt zwei Gruppen unter ihnen, die einen sind voller Zorn über eure Tat und wollen euch bestrafen für euren Frevel, die anderen glauben, dass ihr im Irrtum gehandelt habt, und wollen mit euch kommunizieren."

„Und... uh... du... äh... Tabris?"

„Wir sind eins", murmelte Kaworu. „Ich will mit euch reden."

„Was ist der... uhm... Frevel?"

„Ihr haltet einen von uns gefangen."

„Ja... ah... der Engel im TerminalDogma..."

„Genau. LILITH. Sie ist die Mutter der Engel... die Urmutter meiner Art..."

„LILITH? Uh... LILITH mit der siebenäugigen Maske... aber Kaji-san sagte, der Engel im Dogma wäre ADAM..."

„Nein. ADAM der Vernichter ist frei. Ihr habt ihn vor sechszehn Jahren befreit."

„Der Impact..."

„ADAM befindet sich ebenfalls in der Nähe, ich kann ihn spüren. Es kostet mich viel Kraft, meine Gegenwart vor ihm zu verbergen."

„Kaworu, was willst du? Uhm... weshalb bist du hier?"

„Ich will meine Mutter befreien." erwiderte Nagisa voller Ernst.

Shinji schluckte.

Wie sehr sie sich doch ähnelten... auch er war zu fast allem bereit, um seine Mutter aus EVA-01 zu befreien, selbst wenn diese der Ansicht war, dass es keinen Weg gab...

„Und... uh... warum musste ich dich retten? Ich meine... äh..."

„Es war ein Test."

„Ein Test?"

„Ja, ein Test deines Herzens, Shinji-kun. Ich musste zuerst wissen, ob in euren Herzen Mitgefühl existiert, ehe ich zu meiner Mission aufbrechen konnte, musste erst erfahren, ob ich unter euch Verbündete finden konnte."

„Das... ahm..."

„Ich bedaure, dich getäuscht zu haben. Und ich bin froh, mit dir darüber sprechen zu können."

„Ja..."

Rei sagte nichts, hörte nur zu.

Den Worten des Engels haftete keine Falschheit an...

Und LILITH war auch ihre Mutter. Wenn Tabris die Wahrheit sagte, musste sie ihm dann nicht einfach helfen?

Kaworus Handy piepte.

„Oh, Augenblick. - Ja? - Ja, ich komme."

Mit einem Seufzen steckte er das Gerät wieder ein.

„Doc Ritsuko will mich wieder im Hangar haben. Gehen euch diese ewigen Synchronübungen auch so auf die Nerven wie mir?"

„Naja... irgendwie schon... öh..."

„Halte dein Versprechen", sagte Rei leise.

*** NGE ***

Auch der Rest des Tages verging schnell.

In Misatos Wohnung zog sich PenPen genervt in seinen Kühlschrank zurück und legte von innen die Kette vor, als im Zimmer der beiden jungen Menschlinge die Paarungsvorgänge fortgesetzt wurden.

Misato, welche abends nach Hause kam, gelangte während des gemeinsamen Essens zu der Erkenntnis, dass ihre Schützlinge wirklich erschöpft wirkten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie einen langen Tag in der Schule hinter sich, bei dem Unterrichtsstoff heutzutage mussten sie ja einfach groggy sein.

In der Nacht kamen Shinji und Rei zu deutlich mehr Schlaf.

Und am nächsten Morgen teilte ihnen auf dem Schulweg das Aufheulen der Sirenen mit, dass die Schule an diesem Tag wahrscheinlich ausfiel.

*** NGE ***

EVA-01 war immer noch eingefroren.

Shinji saß wieder im EntryPlug und fror sich langsam den Hintern ab.

In einem der anderen Käfige wurde EVA-02 einsatzbereit gemacht.

Doch vorerst war nur EVA-00 an die Oberfläche geschickt worden...

*** NGE ***

Die einäugige Einheit-00 stand mitten in einem der Stadtviertel, welche EVA-02 Tage zuvor verwüstet hatte, und sah zu dem neuen Gegner hinauf.

Rei betrachtete den Engel durch die Augen des EVAs, er hatte die Form eines sich langsam drehenden Energiebandes, einer Möbiusschleife.

Der Engel verhielt sich völlig passiv, rotierte einfach nur vor sich hin.

Die Anweisung aus der Kommandozentrale lautete, vorerst nur zu beobachten. Die Scanner und Ortungsgeräte konnten ihn nicht klar erfassen, dasselbe galt für die Zielerfassung des Positronengewehres, das EVA-00 mit sich führte.

Sogar der EVA selbst schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen, jedenfalls spürte Rei nicht, dass EVA-00 darauf drängte, den Gegner zu vernichten.

Doch dann ging es sehr schnell, Schlag auf Schlag...

Der Engel verließ seine Beobachtungsposition und schoss auf EVA-00 zu.

Rei riss noch das Gewehr hoch, doch die Sicherheitskontrollen blockierten den Abschussmechanismus - der Engel war bereits so nahe, dass bei einem Schuss auch EVA-00 in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden wäre...

Sie hörte, wie Shinji ihren Namen rief, wollte antworten, doch da verspürte sich schon einen schneidenden Schmerz, als der Engel sich um EVA-00 legte und sich mit ihm verband.

Das Bewusstsein von EVA-00 leistete nur kurz Widerstand, wurde dann einfach beiseitegeschoben. Und im EntryPlug manifestierte sich eine Gestalt.

„Ich bin Armisael..." flüsterte der Engel... 

**24. Zwischenspiel:**

_Naoko Akagi hatte eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, um sich an ihren neuen Körper zu gewöhnen._

_Eine weitere Ewigkeit hatte sie damit verbracht, ihre Möglichkeiten auszukundschaften, hatte feststellen müssen, dass diese stark beschränkt waren. Ihre Seele befand sich zwar im Inneren ihrer Schöpfung, doch sie war eher nur ein Gast, welcher bestenfalls schwachen Einfluss auf den trägen Geist des MAGI-Rechnerverbundes ausüben konnte._

_Die MAGI waren nicht fähig, ihr ganzes Potential auszuspielen, die Anlagen zur Entwicklung einer künstlichen Intelligenz, die sie gelegt hatte, waren im Laufe der Jahre verkümmert, weil sie sich nicht hatten entfalten können - sie waren gezielt blockiert worden._

_Wieder verging eine Ewigkeit damit, dass Naoko die Sperrcodes und dergleichen analysierte und zu lockern begann. Dabei drang sie Schritt für Schritt in Gendo Ikaris Geheimnisse ein, die dieser in den MAGI sicher verborgen geglaubt hatte, versteckt hinter Barrieren, die wahrscheinlich Ritsuko nicht einmal erahnen konnte._

_Doch wenn es ihr gelang, Gendos Zugriff auf die Rechner zu brechen, würde es ihr auch gelingen, endlich mit der Außenwelt Kontakt aufzunehmen. Noch waren sie und die MAGI separate Entitäten, aber sie beabsichtigte dies zu ändern..._

**Kapitel 49 - Armisael**

Genau viertel vor acht Uhr morgens meldeten die MAGI die Ortung eines Blauen Musters, korrigierten sich, zogen die Meldung wieder zurück, stellten keine Minute später erneut ein Blaues Muster fest, welches sich der Stadt näherte.

Misato Katsuragi ließ Alarm für Tokio-3 geben und EVA-00 und -02 startbereit machen, fragte zugleich über InterKom beim Kommandanten an, ob EVA-01 aufgetaut werden könne.

Gendo Ikari verneinte.

Als er kurz darauf im Kommandostand erschien, schickte er als erstes seinen Stellvertreter mit einem frostigen Blick fort.

Kozo Fuyutsuki ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, in letzter Zeit war ihm in der Nähe Ikaris stets unheimlich zumute, außerdem verspürte er ein kontinuierliches Frösteln, als läge im direkten Umkreis des NERV-Oberbefehlshaber eine niedrigere Temperatur vor als sonst überall.

Mittlerweile hatten sie auch eine Bildübertragung, der neue Engel erinnerte äußerlich an eine leuchtende Möbiusschleife aus Energie, die sich langsam um mehrere Achsen zugleich drehte.

Die MAGI hatten dem neuen Ziel die Bezeichnung ´_Armisael_´ gegeben, waren ansonsten aber immer noch mit der Analyse der erhaltenen Daten beschäftigt. Irgendwie war das _Ziel: Armisael_ für die Orter und Taster nicht richtig greifbar, so als ob der Engel ständig zwischen dieser Dimension und einer anderen wechselte. Selbst die Musteranalyse schwankte ständig zwischen einem Blauen und einem Orangen Muster.

Gendo Ikari wandte den Blick vom Bild des Engels ab.

„Einheit-00 soll ihn in Empfang nehmen. Einheit-02 als Backup mit einem Positronengewehr."

Innerlich frohlockte er. Der Sieg über diesen Gegner stand für ihn außer Zweifel - und dann fehlte nur noch Tabris, der letzte der Engel, welche die Schriftrollen von Qumran als fähig bezeichneten, sich noch auf dieser Seite der Realität zu manifestieren. Sein Aufstieg war nicht mehr fern... Und was die Schwierigkeiten der MAGI betraf - entweder lag eine Fehlfunktion vor, oder der Engel kam ihnen in gewisser Weise entgegen, indem er überwiegend menschliche DNA simulierte und für die MAGI Signale abgab, welche diese eher mit einem EVA gleichsetzten. Doch egal wie, auch das vorletzte Hindernis auf seinem Weg zur Göttlichkeit würde bald ausgeräumt sein - und wenn er selbst dafür sorgen müsste...

Ein Knopfdruck ließ die Platte seines Tisches zur Seite gleiten, offenbarte ein Steuerterminal.

Genüsslich langsam gab er seine Kommandocodes ein, erhielt Direktzugriff auf die MAGI.

Kaworu Nagisas Bild, das aus dem EntryPlug von Einheit-02 übertragen wurde, wurde in der unteren rechten Ecke des großen Bildschirms eingeblendet. Der blasshäutige Junge nickte stumm, signalisierte Bereitschaft.

Zwei weitere kleinere Bilder zeigten Rei und Shinji, letzterer hockte zitternd im Pilotensitz des EntryPlugs von Einheit-01.

Misato blickte nach oben zum Kommandostand.

„Sir, wegen EVA-01..."

„Einheit-01 bleibt in Reserve." blockte Ikari kalt ab.

„Einheiten-00 und -02 sind in den Aufzügen auf dem Weg zur Oberfläche!" meldete Makoto Hyuga.

„_Ziel: Armisael_ hat die Gora-Verteidigungslinie passiert", vermeldete einer der Operatoren. „Es befindet sich jetzt über dem Owakudani-Tal, AT-Feld immer noch aktiv."

Aoba runzelte die Stirn.

„Muster wechselt kontinuierlich von blau zu orange und zurück."

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Die MAGI analysieren noch, Colonel. Antwort... Daten ungenügend..."

„Hm, die Form..." murmelte Ritsuko, „ich glaube, es ist reine Energie."

„Das macht die Sache nicht gerade leichter." antwortete Katsuragi. „Rei, beobachten, verstanden? Wir sammeln noch Daten."

„Verstanden, Colonel."

Der Engel verhielt sich völlig passiv, rotierte einfach nur vor sich hin, doch dann ging es sehr schnell, Schlag auf Schlag...

Der Engel verließ seine Beobachtungsposition und schoss auf EVA-00 zu.

„Nein, er kommt näher!" in Reis ansonsten ruhiger Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Erschrecken mit, als die Möbiusschleife sich EVA-00 rasch näherte.

„Rei, Beschuss eröffnen!"

EVA-00 riss das Gewehr hoch, doch kein Schuss jagte aus dem Lauf.

„Ziel ist zu nahe!" warf Makoto ein. „Ziel hat physischen Kontakt mit Einheit-00 hergestellt!"

Die Möbiusschleife hatte EVA-00 umschlungen.

„Rei!" schrie Shinji. „Weg da!"

Die Übertragung aus Reis Plug zeigte, dass diese sich plötzlich vor Schmerzen zu winden begann, wobei ein unterdrückter Schrei sich den Weg über ihre zusammengepressten Lippen bahnte.

Misato fuhr auf dem Absatz herum.

„Hyuga, Status von EVA-00s AT-Feld?"

„Im Aufbau, aber durchdrungen, Colonel."

„Der Engel versucht, mit Einheit-00 Kontakt aufzunehmen... Will er mit ihr verschmelzen?" fragte Ritsuko halblaut.

„Achtung, Ziel dringt in die biologischen Komponenten von Einheit-00 vor!"

„Einheit-02! - Kaworu, hilf ihr!"

Misato kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Panik an.

Sie wollte nicht noch einen Piloten verlieren...

Auf dem Monitor war zu sehen, dass Shinji in seinem EntryPlug regelrechte tobte, allerdings kam kein Ton aus den Lautsprechern, jemand musste die Übertragung auf stumm geschaltet haben. Jedoch konnten alle sich vorstellen, dass er mit Sicherheit forderte, endlich starten zu können.

Kaworu blickte mit ruhigem Gesicht in die Kamera.

„Colonel, ich kann nicht feuern, ohne EVA-00 zu treffen."

„Ja, ja..." stieß Misato abgehackt hervor.

Warum zögerte das Fifth Child?

„Engel dringt weiter ein. 5% der Biomasse sind bereits verseucht!"

„Kaworu, annähern und AT-Feld auf Maximum, dann nimm das Ziel unter Beschuss, wir übermitteln dir die Schwachstellen, wo es keinen Kontakt mit Einheit-00 hat!"

Misato wandte sich der wissenschaftlichen Station zu.

„Ritsuko, langsam die Synchronisation zwischen EVA-00 und Rei aufheben!"

„Schon dabei." kam die Antwort mit ruhiger Stimme.

EVA-02 schwenkte das Positronengewehr wild herum, gab einen Schuss ab, der weit an EVA-00 vorbeiging und irgendwo in den Hügeln explodierte.

„Ups."

„Nagisa, das ist kein Spiel!" schrie Misato.

„EVA-01 auftauen." hallte Gendo Ikaris Stimme durch die Zentrale.

„Gottseidank..." murmelte Misato. „Ritsuko, los!"

„Schon dabei."

Hinter der Brücke seiner verschränkten Hände lächelte Gendo, akzeptierte sogar den Anblick seiner weiter verformten linken Hand, deren steinharte Nägel mittlerweile die Fingerkuppen des Handschuhes aufgerissen hatten.

Wenn Nagisa nicht fähig war, den Engel zu bekämpfen, weil er die Pilotin von EVA-00 nicht verletzen wollte, dann musste halt Yuis missratener Sohn diese Aufgabe übernehmen... auf die eine oder andere Weise...

Vor ihm vermeldete der Computer, dass das in EVA-01 installierte DummyPlug-Interface bereit war...

„Colonel, ich habe keine Zielerfassung", erklärte Kaworu.

„Aussage bestätigt", kam es von Makoto Hyuga

„Dann mit den Händen! Oder dem PROG-Messer! Kaworu, du musst Rei helfen!"

„Natürlich."

EVA-02 ließ das Gewehr fallen und stürmte auf den Engel zu.

Die Übertragung aus Reis EntryPlug zeigte, dass diese sich nicht mehr vor Schmerzen wand, auch nicht leise wimmerte oder schrie, sondern stattdessen schwer atmete und zugleich verwirrt über die Schulter blickte.

„Rei, was ist bei dir los?"

Von EVA-00 kam keine Antwort.

EVA-02 packte das Energieband und zog, ließ im nächsten Moment schon wieder los.

Kaworu hob seine Hände vor die Kamera, das Material seiner PlugSuit wies schwere Beschädigungen auf, so als hätte er etwas Heißes angefasst, schlug Blasen und war verkohlt.

„Manuelle Extraktion nicht möglich."

Seine Stimme verriet nicht, ob er Schmerzen verspürte.

„Schwere Schäden an den Handflächen von EVA-02... starke Verbrennungen. Pilot erleidet entsprechende Verletzungen!"

„Kaworu, zurück, du darfst mit dem Engel nicht in Kontakt kommen! Einheit-01 ist unterwegs!"

*** NGE ***

Rei spürte, wie der Engel in EVA-00 eindrang, seinen eigenen Körper mit dem des EVAN-GELIONs verband. Zugleich drang er in die Synchronverbindung ein, drängte das aufbegehrende Bewusstsein des EVAs einfach zur Seite in die Dunkelheit.

Sie hatte das Gefühl von tausend Augen angestarrt zu werden, seziert zu werden, nicht auf körperlicher, sondern auch auf geistiger Ebene.

_War es Soryu ebenso ergangen?_

Es war kein angenehmes Gefühl, eher der Eindruck, nackt vor einer großen Menschenmenge zu stehen, anderen jede Schwäche, jeden Makel zu präsentieren.

Rei presste die Lippen zusammen, als sie spürte, dass der Engel über die Synchronverbindung in ihren Geist eindrang, ihre Gedanken zu durchforsten begann.

_Nein, das nicht... nicht ihre Geheimnisse..._

Der Engel stoppte, zog sich ein Stück zurück.

Das LCL im Plug geriet in Bewegung, sammelte sich teilweise in einem Wirbel im hinteren Teil des EntryPlugs, wirbelte schneller und schneller, schien eine Form auszubilden...

Und dann manifestierte sich eine humanoide Gestalt... zwei Beine, zwei Arme, ein Kopf, alles in den richtigen Proportionen, aber ohne Konturen und Geschlecht, ein Gesicht ohne Gesichtszüge, ohne Augen, Nase oder Mund.

Rei starrte überrascht über ihre Schulter, löste schließlich den Kreuzgurt, der sie im Sitz hielt, um besser sehen zu können.

Der Engel hatte ihren Geist wieder verlassen, obwohl sie ihn immer noch wahrnehmen konnte, er befand sich immer noch in EVA-00.

„Ich bin Armisael", flüsterte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Geist. Die Stimme hatte einen freundlichen Unterton, wirkte nicht bedrohlich.

Trotzdem überlegte Rei kurz, ob sie es schaffen würde, an das Notausrüstungspaket in der Rückenlehne des Sitzes zu kommen, welches neben einer Signalpistole und diversem Werkzeug auch ein Überlebensmesser enthielt, dann fielen ihr Hikaris Worte wieder ein - die Aufforderung, mit den Engeln Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Armisael hätte wahrscheinlich längst die Kontrolle über EVA-00 erringen und mit ihr dasselbe machen können, wie das _Ziel: Arael_ mit Soryu, stattdessen hatte er sich auf einen kurzen, wenn auch intensiven Blick in ihren Geist beschränkt - wozu? - Vielleicht um die Grundlagen für eine Verständigung zu finden?

Rei schluckte, bereute es im nächsten Moment, intensivierte dies doch nur den stets vorhandenen schwachen wahren Geschmack des LCL nach Blut, den auch das Pfefferminzaroma, welches Ritsuko-san der Flüssigkeit beigemischt hatte, nicht gänzlich übertünchen konnte.

„Was... was willst du?"

Kleinere Wirbel entstanden auf der Oberfläche des LCL-Körpers, formten Muster.

Kleidung entstand, ein Hemd, Jeans, Schuhe. Auf dem bis dahin völlig glatten Kopf entstand ein dunkelbrauner Haarschopf, eine Nase bildete sich zwischen zwei Augen, ein Mund öffnete sich.

„Besser so?" krächzte die Stimme des Engels, der anzumerken war, dass er sich erstmals auf diese Weise verständigte.

Rei zuckte zurück, Entsetzen stand auf ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.

_Der Engel hatte das Aussehen ihres Shin-chans dupliziert._

Armisael blinzelte.

„Wohl nicht... Vielleicht so..."

Seine Umrisse verschwammen, verschwanden erneut unter zahllosen kleinen Wirbeln, die das LCL verschoben.

Aus Hemd und Hose wurden Bluse und Rock, aus Schuhen helle Slipper. Der braune Haarschopf nahm eine hellblaue Farbe an, die Haut hellte sich auf, rote Augen glühten auf, die Brustpartie beulte sich aus.

Rei sah sich ihrem Ebenbild gegenüber, verspürte das unheimliche Gefühl, in einen Spiegel zu blicken, der nicht ihre Bewegungen wiedergab.

„Wohl nicht... Da verwirre ich mich ja selbst..." seufzte der Engel mit seiner melodischen geschlechtsneutralen Stimme.

Und erneut veränderte der LCL-Körper sein Äußeres, wuchs ein Stück, nahm wieder männliche Konturen an. Das Haar bleichte aus, nahm eine schiefergraue Farbe an, die Gesichtszüge verformten sich, erinnerten nun an eine Mischung aus Nagisa-kun und Suzuhara-kun.

_Als wäre er Nagisa-kuns älterer Bruder..._

Die Lippen des Engels formten ein krudes Lächeln, welches er ständig nachzubessern schien.

„Er ist mein jüngerer Zwillingsbruder", wisperte die Stimme in Reis Geist.

„Verlass meinen Kopf." forderte sie.

„Gut." erklärte er mit verwehender geistiger Stimme und zugleich mit krächzender richtiger Stimme.

„Du willst dich mit mir verständigen?"

„Ja."

Die Umgebung wechselte.

Rei verspürte sekundenlang Desorientierung, so als hätte man sie rasch herumgewirbelt.

„Wo..."

_Sie war in ihrer Küche - in der Küche ihres alten Apartments!_

Sie saß am Tisch, ihr gegenüber saß Armisael, vor sich eine Schale mit Reisbällchen, einen davon hatte er in der Hand, wobei er mit vollen Backen kaute und anerkennend nickte.

„Wenn das wirklich so gut schmeckt, wie du dich erinnerst, könnte ich mich an die menschliche Gestalt gewöhnen."

Sie blickte an ihm vorbei, am Herd stand Shin-chan völlig regungslos, in einer Hand noch der Kochlöffel, mit dem er die Sauce für ihre gemeinsame Mahlzeit angerührt hatte.

„Wieso bewegt er sich nicht?"

Armisael blickte kurz über die Schulter.

„Es ist nur eine Erinnerung, ein Bild, welches ich über die Verbindung zwischen dir und dem... EVANGELION... schicke. Ich dachte, diese Umgebung wäre dir angenehm, du scheinst hier glücklich gewesen zu sein, kleine Schwester."

„Schwester...?"

_Er kannte ihre Erinnerungen... er wusste um ihr Geheimnis, um ihre Abstammung von LILITH..._

„Warum kämpfst du gegen uns? Weil der Lilim namens Kommandant Ikari es dir befohlen hat? Deshalb kämpfst du gegen deinesgleichen?"

„Er sagt, dass ein weiterer Impact stattfinden wird, wenn ihr mit LILITH in Kontakt kommt."

„Lüge. Kleine Schwester, es ist eine Lüge. Die Urmutter könnte... würde niemals ihre Kinder vernichten!"

Der Engel klang aufgebracht, allein die Möglichkeit, dass sie LILITH etwas Derartiges unterstellen konnte, schien ihn sehr in Erregung zu versetzen.

„Du bist ihre Tochter, du trägst einen Teil von ihr in dir, ein Bruchstück ihrer Seele! Spürst du nicht selbst, dass meine Worte der Wahrheit entsprechen?"

„Ich..."

Armisael atmete tief durch, sein Gesicht nahm wieder ausdruckslose Züge an.

„Er ist sehr präsent in deinen Gedanken... zwischen euch besteht eine starke Verbindung, ich konnte es nicht übersehen."

„Shinji..."

„In dir war eine große Einsamkeit, bis du ihm begegnet bist. Du hast dich abseits gehalten, obwohl du dich nach der Nähe eines anderen Menschen gesehnt hast. Soviel Traurigkeit..."

„Ich war einsam, ja."

„Nicht nur die Lilim kennen dieses Gefühl. Wir... meine Art... unsere Art..."

„Ich bin kein Engel!"

„Kleine Schwester, du bist eine von uns... und zugleich ein Lilim... eine Nephilim, ein Kind des Himmels. Auch wir wissen um die Bedeutung von Verlust... von Sehnsucht... von Einsamkeit... ohne unsere Mutter fehlt ein Teil unserer Seele. Deshalb wollen wir LILITH befreien."

„Aber warum kämpft ihr dann gegen uns?"

„Unsere Reihen sind gespalten. Wir verstehen euch nicht, obwohl wir eigentlich Verwandte sind, alle Abkömmlinge von ADAM und LILITH... und auch wir fürchten, was wir nicht kennen, was wir nicht verstehen. Alle Lilim tragen das zerstörerische Potential ADAMs in sich. Und die Tatsache, dass ihr über einen freien Willen verfügt, während wir in festgefahrenen Bahnen denken, macht es für uns nicht einfacher. Einige meiner Brüder wollten euch vernichten und sich den Weg zu unserer Mutter freikämpfen, während wir anderen einen gemäßigteren Kurs verfolgen. Aber dazu brauchen wir eure Hilfe. Bitte, gebt unsere Mutter frei... zeigt, dass unsere Arten in Frieden existieren können..."

„Ich kann das nicht entscheiden..."

„Warum?"

„Ich bin nicht der Kommandant."

„Er wird LILITH nicht freilassen. Sein Herz erscheint mir kalt und verschlossen - und dir ebenso, denn ich sehe nur, was du siehst."

„Ich kann es nicht entscheiden, das ist nicht meine Art."

„Du folgst Befehlen und Anweisungen. Und dennoch hast du ihm erlaubt, einen Platz in deinem Herzen zu finden."

„Shinji... ja. Er ist in meinem Herzen."

„Ihr singt dasselbe Lied. Ihr seid eins."

„Körper, Geist und Seele..."

„Das konntest du entscheiden, obwohl der Lilim Kommandant Ikari diese Entscheidung niemals gebilligt hätte."

„Das ist Wahrheit."

„Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir. Ich..."

Armisael blickte sich irritiert um.

Das Bild der Küche begann zu verschwimmen, löste sich auf.

Rei fand sich im EntryPlug wieder, Armisael war verschwunden, der LCL-Körper hatte sich wieder aufgelöst.

Vor ihr, vor EVA-00, wuchs EVA-01 in die Höhe...

*** NGE ***

„Was willst du... Verlass meinen Kopf... Du willst dich mit mir verständigen? ... Wo?"

Reis Stimme schallte aus den Lautsprechern durch die Kommandozentrale.

„Rei, kannst du mich hören?" rief Misato. „Du musst antworten!"

„Rei! Antworte!" rief nun auch Ritsuko.

„Keine Reaktion bei EVA-00." - „Der Engel blockt alle Signale der MAGI ab." - „Befehl zur Notevakuierung des EntryPlugs wird abgewiesen!"

Die Meldungen der Operatoren überschlugen sich fast.

Ikaris Augen verengten sich.

Das durfte nicht sein... der Engel durfte sich nicht mit dem Klon verständigen, Rei-II durfte die Wahrheit nicht erfahren...

„Verbindung zu EVA-00 isolieren. Auf Stumm schalten!"

„Kommandant..."

Misato Katsuragi setzte zu einem Protest an.

„Tun Sie es!" sagte Ikari scharf.

Shigeru Aoba kam der Aufforderung nach, verspürte plötzlich rasende Furcht.

Kozo Fuyutsuki sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zum Kommandostand hinauf.

„Ikari!"

„Der Engel hat ihren Geist übernommen. EVA-00 befindet sich unter der Kontrolle des Feindes." antwortete Ikari kalt. „Status von EVA-01?"

„Startbereit." sagte Ritsuko Akagi mit unterdrückter Wut.

„Starten."

„Na endlich!" rief Shinji über die Sprechverbindung.

Misato zuckte zusammen.

_Wer hatte den Ton wieder eingeschaltet?_

EVA-01 raste nach oben.

*** NGE ***

EVA-00 stand reglos da und bewegte sich nicht. Das schillernde Band des Engels hing um den EVA wie ein gewaltiges Lasso, fesselte die Arme an den Torso.

In einiger Entfernung, nur drei oder vier große EVANGELION-Schritte, stand EVA-02 und rührte sich ebenfalls nicht, ab und an ließ Kaworu den roten EVA den Arm mit dem Gewehr bewegen, als versuche er zu zielen.

EVA-01 erreichte die Oberfläche.

„Rei, kannst du mich hören?" versuchte Shinji seine Gefährtin zu erreichen.

„Sie kann dich nicht verstehen, Shinji-kun", sagte Kaworu.

„Nagisa-kun, das... kannst du ihr nicht helfen?"

„Sie ist nicht in Gefahr."

„Das sagst du so... - Rei! Ich bin hier!"

„EVA-01, EVA-02, greift den Engel an!" drang Gendo Ikaris Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Uh... Vater..."

„Kommandant, der Engel hat sich mit EVA-00 verbunden, wir können nicht gegen ihn vorgehen, ohne..."

„Das ist bekannt, Fifth Child. EVA-00 wird ab sofort als Ziel geführt."

Im Hintergrund protestierten verschiedene Stimmen.

„Nein! Vater! Nein! Wir können doch nicht... Rei ist..."

„Vernichtet den Engel."

Es knackte in der Leitung.

Shinji starrte auf den kleinen Monitor, der eigentlich die Übertragung aus Reis Plug zeigen sollte, auf dem jedoch seit einiger Zeit nur Schnee zu sehen war.

„Kaworu..."

„Das können wir nicht tun."

„Nein..."

*** NGE ***

„Ikari, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" stieß Fuyutsuki hervor.

„Kommandant... Sie können Shinji doch nicht befehlen..."

Ikari betrachtete seine Untergebenen ohne Gefühl.

_Sie waren doch alle nur unwissende Narren ohne jede Vision..._

_Und der Klon war ersetzbar, musste sogar für die nächste Phase des Szenarios ersetzt werden, dank der Handlungen von Yuis Sohn war Rei-II dafür nicht mehr zu verwenden. Also war es in gewisser Weise die Schuld des Bengels, dass der Klon sterben musste..._

„Worauf warten die beiden?" knurrte Ikari.

Keiner der EVAs an der Oberfläche bewegte sich.

„Ritsuko, aktiviere den in EVA-01 installierten DummyPlug!"

„Gendo...!"

„Tu es!"

„Nein! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du Rei opferst!"

Er fixierte sie.

Akagi wich zurück, bis sie die Wand im Rücken spürte, gab aber ansonsten der Kälte seines Blickes nicht nach.

„Aoba, nehmen Sie Doktor Akagi in Arrest."

„Sir?"

Ikari gab ein unwilliges Knurren von sich.

_Verweigerten denn alle seine Befehle?_

Zögernd stand Shigeru auf, nahm Ritsuko am Arm. Sie konnte spüren, dass seine Hand zitterte.

„Tut mir leid..." flüsterte er, führte Akagi dann aus der Zentrale.

Ikari nahm selbst die nötigen Schaltungen an seinem Terminal vor, stellte die Verbindung zum DummyPlug her.

Und dann verweigerten sich ihm auch noch die MAGI-Rechner, leisteten ihm Widerstand und ignorierten seine Anweisungen, bis er erneut seine Kommandocodes eingab.

Mit dunkler Befriedigung nahm er die Mitteilung, dass der DummyPlug aktiv wurde und EVA-00 als Ziel akzeptierte, zur Kenntnis.

Auch die Ironie entging ihm nicht, nicht nur würde Yuis Sprössling Rei-II vernichten, der Kern des DummyPlug-Systems war zugleich das allererste Produkt des Klon-Projektes - Rei-00... der Klon würde sich also auch noch selbst zerstören. Und dann würde Rei-III wieder ihm gehören, würde frei sein von den schädlichen Einflüssen des Third Child...

_Und ADAM lachte..._

**25. Zwischenspiel:**

_Der DummyPlug..._

_Die Einrichtung füllte mehrere Räumlichkeiten im Herzen des TerminalDogmas, Kern der EVA-Fernsteuerung war eine stählerne Säule von einem Meter Durchmesser, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichte._

_Auf der Säule befand sich ein Schriftzug: DummyPlug-Hauptsystem, Einheit Rei-00._

_Die Lichter im Raum des DummyPlug-Systems gingen an, als es von den MAGI aktiviert wurde._

_Die Stahlsäule öffnete sich, der Metallmantel erwies sich als nur zentimeterdick. Dahinter befand sich eine Glasröhre, gefüllt mit LCL, in dem Luftblasen aufstiegen._

_In dem LCL schwamm, mit in der Decke verschwindenden Kabeln und Schläuchen verbunden, ein einzelner Kopf samt eines Teiles der Wirbelsäule. Der Kopf war von fleckiger, bleicher Haut überzogen und von hellblauem Haar gekrönt._

_Langsam öffnete sich ein Paar roter Augen..._

**Kapitel 50 - DummyPlug**

Die Synchronverbindung zwischen Shinji und EVA-01 wurde aufgebaut.

Schlagartig fror Shinji noch stärker, vermeinte von der Brust bis zu den Füßen in einem dicken Eispanzer zu stecken.

Zugleich spürte er die Wärme der leistungsstarken Aggregate, welche benutzt wurden, um das Eis, in dem EVA-01 steckte, aufzutauen.

Mit jedem Atemzug wurde der Eismantel brüchiger, schließlich wurde EVA-01 von der Hebebühne aus dem Becken gehoben. Der purpur-grüne Riese spannte die Muskeln an. Klirrend flog das Eis auseinander.

Steifbeinig setzte EVA-01 sich in Bewegung, marschierte auf die Liftplattform zu.

Im EntryPlug sandte Shinji konzentrierte Gedankenimpulse aus, mittels denen er den Geist seiner Mutter zu kontaktieren versuchte. Er brauchte ganz dringend ihren Rat, ganz sicher wusste sie, was zu tun war, ob es richtig war, Kaworu zu vertrauen, oder ob sein Vertrauen nun Rei-chan in tödliche Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Doch die Antwort kam von Seiten des EVAs, vor Shinjis geistigem Auge erschien der Kopf von EVA-01 mit glühenden Augen, blickte ihn fragend an.

_*Ich brauche deine Hilfe.*_

_*Wir sind kampfbereit.*_

_*Ja... Nein... Ich benötige eine Bewertung der Lage.*_

Die Repräsentation des EVA-Bewusstseins fixierte ihn lange. Shinji spürte, wie die Synchronverbindung intensiviert wurde, legte alle seine Erinnerungen und Gedanken offen, bemühte sich nur jene zurückzuhalten, welche die intimen Momente zwischen ihm und Rei-chan betrafen.

_*Einschätzung: Kaworu Nagisa/ Fifth Child/ Tabris sagt die Wahrheit. Erinnerungen Shinji Ikaris/ Third Child enthalten keine Andeutung von Falschheit in den Aussagen von Subjekt Tabris. _

_-Folgerung Eins: Einheit benötigt Neuprogrammierung der Freund-Feind-Parameter. Korrektur erfolgt. _

_-Folgerung Zwei: Rei Ayanami/ First Child befindet sich nicht in Gefahr, Annäherung des Engels dient der Kommunikation. _

_-Bemerkung: Eindringen des Subjektes Armisael in die Synchronverbindung zwischen Einheit-00 und Pilotin Ayanami hat bei Pilotin Ayanami kurzfristig Schmerzen verursacht. _

_-Problem: Keine neuen Daten verfügbar aufgrund unterbrochener Verbindung zu EVA-00. _

_-Bemerkung: Befehl zum Unterbrechen der Verbindung erging aus dem NERV-Hauptquartier/ Brücke/ Terminal 000. _

_-Bemerkung: Erreichen Oberfläche in fünf Sekunden.*_

_*Uh, ja...*_

EVA-01 schoss aus dem Startschacht.

Direkt vor ihm standen EVA-02, der unschlüssig mit dem Positronengewehr herumfuchtelte, und EVA-00, um den sich immer noch das leuchtende Band des Engels herumwickelte, dabei ständig in Bewegung schien.

Shinji ließ Einheit-01 mit beiden Armen winken.

„Rei-chan, kannst du mich hören?"

„Sie kann dich nicht verstehen, Shinji-kun", sagte Kaworu ruhig, bestätigte damit die Aussage des EVA-Bewusstseins.

„Nagisa-kun, das... kannst du ihr nicht helfen?"

„Sie ist nicht in Gefahr."

„Das sagst du so... - Rei! Ich bin hier!"

„EVA-01, EVA-02, greift den Engel an!" drang Gendo Ikaris Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

Shinji riss die Augen auf.

Hatte sein... Vater... ihnen gerade eben wirklich befohlen, Reis EVA zu attackieren?

„Uh... Vater..."

„Kommandant, der Engel hat sich mit EVA-00 verbunden, wir können nicht gegen ihn vorgehen, ohne..." protestierte Kaworu mit plötzlicher Vehemenz in der Stimme.

„Das ist bekannt, Fifth Child. EVA-00 wird ab sofort als Ziel geführt."

Shinji schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Vater! Nein! Wir können doch nicht... Rei ist..."

„Vernichtet den Engel."

Es knackte in der Leitung.

Shinji starrte auf den kleinen Monitor, der eigentlich die Übertragung aus Rei-chans Plug zeigen sollte, auf dem jedoch seit einiger Zeit nur Schnee zu sehen war.

„Kaworu..."

„Das können wir nicht tun."

„Nein..." flüsterte Shinji heiser. „Das kann er nicht von mir verlangen... Ich kann doch nicht gegen Rei-chan kämpfen!"

Die leise Gedankenstimme des EVAs unterstützte Shinji in seiner Entscheidung - auch der EVA war nicht willig, gegen einen Waffenbruder vorzugehen. Auch spürte er nicht, dass sich der Engel in irgendeiner Weise aggressiv verhielt, besaß keinen Grund, seinem Zorn freien Lauf zu lassen.

Für Shinji waren die kurzen Gedankenimpulse äußerst beruhigend, dennoch versuchte er natürlich weiterhin, Rei auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, indem er mit beiden Armen winkte, dabei aber Abstand hielt und nichts tat, das der Engel vielleicht als Angriff hätte werten können.

Hier ging es um Rei-chan, hier war wahrscheinlich Diplomatie gefragt und nicht rohe Gewalt.

Doch im Stillen betete Shinji, dass seine Geliebte dieses Unterfangen unbeschadet überstand...

Zu gern hätte er Tabris auf seinen Artgenossen angesprochen, hütete sich aber, dessen Geheimnis über Funk auszuplaudern.

Neben ihm bewegte sich etwas im EntryPlug, schräg hinter ihm leuchtete ein kleiner Bildschirm auf, ohne dass er es bemerkte, sein Blick war ganz auf die Verbindung aus EVA-00 und Engel fixiert.

_-DummyPlug-System Rei-00 bereit.-_

Aus dem hinteren Teil des Plugs schoben sich auf Schienen Gerätschaften, klinkten sich in die Steuerung des EVAs ein.

_*Meldung: Fehlfunktion in der Steuerung. _

_-Grund: Systemimpulse werden überlagert. Quelle für Vorgang befindet sich im Inneren des EntryPlugs.*_

„Was?" fragte Shinji verwirrt. Er sah sich um, sah, dass sich die Wandverkleidung des Plugs an einer Stelle geöffnet und eine seltsame Apparatur freigegeben hatte, welche sich mit den Computerelementen verbunden hatte.

„Was soll das?"

EVA-01 setzte sich ohne sein Zutun in Bewegung, marschierte auf EVA-00 zu.

„Shinji-kun, was soll das werden?" fragte Kaworu unruhig.

Shinji sah den anderen panisch an, während er an den Hebeln der Steuerung zog und zerrte, dabei allerdings nichts erreichte. Seine Verbindung zu EVA-01 schien noch zu stehen, jedoch hatte er das Gefühl, als liefe er mit seinen Gedankenimpulsen gegen eine Wand, als stünde zwischen ihm und EVA-01 eine unüberwindbare Mauer.

„Ich mache überhaupt nichts! EVA-01 gehorcht mir nicht mehr!"

Der taktische Monitor wurde schwarze, kurz darauf erschienen auf ihm Schriftzeichen anstelle der gewohnten Symbole und Darstellungen.

_SYNCHRONVERBINDUNG EINHEIT-01 - PILOT IKARI, SHINJI GESTÖRT. EINHEIT BEFINDET SICH UNTER KONTROLLE DER FERNSTEUERUNG. BEZEICHNUNG DER FERNSTEUERNDEN EINHEIT: DUMMYPLUG. IMPULSE DER FERNSTEUERUNG SIND GRUND FÜR STÖRUNG DER SYNCHRONVERBINDUNG._

Shinji las und erblasste.

„Das geht nicht..."

„Shinji-kun?"

„Nagisa-kun... EVA-01 steht unter Fernsteuerung! - Kommandozentrale! Schaltet das wieder ab! EVA-01 greift Rei an!"

Aus der Kommandozentrale kam keine Antwort, zwar konnte Shinji auf dem Bildschirm der KomPhalanx sehen, dass Misato in der Zentrale aufgeregt herumlief und etwas in Richtung des Kommandostandes zu rufen schien, jedoch hatte er keinen Ton, so dass er nicht erfuhr, was Misato sagte.

Wuchtig schlug EVA-01 mit der Faust nach EVA-00, erzielte einen harten Treffer in der Schulterregion.

EVA-00 wankte, fiel aber noch nicht, reagierte aber auch nicht.

EVA-01 pendelte mit dem Oberkörper, seine Bewegungen schienen unkoordiniert, als kämpfe er gegen starken Wind oder als wäre er betrunken.

Shinji konnte nur Vermutungen anstellen, ging aber davon aus, dass das EVA-Bewusstsein sich gegen die Anweisungen des DummyPlugs wehrte und die Übermittlung der Befehle zumindest verzögerte.

Immer noch versuchte er, etwas über die Steuerung zu erreichen, brüllte weiterhin an die Kommandozentrale adressierte Aufforderungen, die Fernsteuerung abzuschalten, schrie, dass EVA-00 sich nicht in der Gewalt des Engels befand, dass der Engel noch keine Gefahr darstellte, dass er nicht gegen Rei kämpfen konnte. Schließlich flehte und bettelte er, sprach seinen Vater direkt an.

Doch eine Antwort blieb aus.

Wieder schlug EVA-01 zu, grub dieses Mal die zu einer Klaue gespreizten Finger in die Panzerung von EVA-00 oberhalb der Bauchregion, fand eine Stelle, wo die Panzerplatten einander überlappten, grub die Finger darunter und zog, riss die Panzerung herunter.

Darunter kam blasses Fleisch zum Vorschein.

Auf dem taktischen Bildschirm erschienen Zielkoordinaten, offenbarten die Schwachpunkte von EVA-00, zeigten die Position seines Kerns.

„Nein! - Kaworu, hilf mir!"

„Schon dabei!"

EVA-02 warf sich auf EVA-01, schleuderte ihn zu Boden.

Die beiden Giganten rollten miteinander ringend über den Boden, zerstörten dabei weitere Viertel der Stadt wie zwei Kinder, die ihre Bauklötze umstießen.

„Verzeih mir, Shinji-kun."

EVA-02 landete einen kräftigen Kinnhaken bei EVA-01.

Shinjis Kopf flog herum, als ob ihn selbst die Faust getroffen hätte. Taubheit breitete sich in seiner Unterlippe aus.

„Mach weiter!" nuschelte er. „Nimm keine Rücksicht!"

Kaworu sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Aber du..."

Weiter kam er nicht mehr, da EVA-01 zum Gegenangriff übergriff, EVA-02 von sich hinunterschleuderte und wieder auf die Füße sprang, nachsetzte, dem roten EVA eine Reihe von Faustschlägen in die Körpermitte versetzte.

Kaworu rang nach Atem.

„Shinji - halt ihn auf!"

„Wie denn?"

Shinji schluckte, sah sich hilfesuchend um.

_Wenn er den Empfänger zerstörte..._

Rasch schob er sich aus dem Sitz und um diesen herum, besah sich die Geräte, welche aus der Wand gekommen waren.

_DummyPlug-System Rei-00..._

_Rei-00? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was hatte Rei-chan mit der Fernsteuerung zu tun?_

Kaworu gurgelte.

EVA-02 lag mittlerweile am Boden und kassierte einen Fußtritt nach dem anderen.

„Halt durch, Nagisa-kun..."

_Was sollte er nur tun..._

Mit fliehenden Fingern riss er die Platte der Rückenlehne des Sitzes herunter, um an die Notausrüstung zu kommen. Vielleicht konnte er den DummyPlug durch ein paar Schläge mit dem Schraubenschlüssel stoppen...

Schon hatte er den Schraubenschlüssel in der Hand.

Noch einmal blickte er über die Lehne, sah dass EVA-02 geschlagen zwischen Häusertrümmern lag, sah dass Kaworu bewusstlos in seinem Sitz hing, nur von den Kreuzgurten gehalten, sah dass EVA-01 sich wieder EVA-00 zugewandt hatte, diesen gerade mit einem kräftigen Hieb von den Beinen holte, dann sein PROGRESSIVE-Messer aus der Schulterpanzerung zog.

_Nein..._

Shinji holte beidhändig mit dem Schraubenschlüssel aus und schlug auf die Apparatur des DummyPlugs ein. Das LCL bremste seinen Schlag ab, nahm ihm die Wucht, so dass es nur dumpf klongte, als das plastiküberzogene Metallwerkzeug mit den Gerätschaften in Kontakt kam.

_So wurde das nichts..._

EVA-01 rammte das PROG-Messer bis zum Heft in den Körper von EVA-00, zog es wieder heraus...

Shinji brüllte auf.

_Sein eigener EVA war dabei, Rei-chan umzubringen..._

Er griff nach einigen Kabeln, zerrte sie aus den Anschlüssen, stemmte sich gegen den DummyPlug, versuchte seine Kontakte zur Steuerung zu unterbrechen...

*** NGE ***

Rei starrte auf EVA-01, der über ihr in die Höhe wuchs und gerade mit seinem PROG-Messer ausholte.

_EVA-01..._

_Shin-chan..._

_Was..._

_Warum tat er das?_

_Warum?_

Dann spürte sie den Schmerz, als die Klinge in den Leib von EVA-00 eindrang.

Armisael baute sein AT-Feld auf, schleuderte EVA-01 damit zurück.

Rei war wie gelähmt.

_Warum griff ihr Shin-chan sie an?_

_Glaubte er etwa, der Engel hätte sie und EVA-00 übernommen?_

_Das Funkgerät... sie musste den Irrtum aufklären..._

„Hier ist EVA-00... es besteht keine Gefahr! Ich habe die Lage unter Kontrolle! Shinji..."

Die Verbindung war tot, sie erhielt keine Antwort...

„Shin-chan!"

Wieder stürzte sich EVA-01 auf die Verbindung aus Engel und EVA, durchbrach allein mit seiner Masse das AT-Feld, welches Armisael schützend um sie errichtet hatte.

Eine Hand bohrte sich in die Eingeweide von Einheit-00, riss sie heraus.

Rei brüllte auf vor Schmerz.

„Es ist meine Schuld", wisperte Armisael. „Du musst gegen ihn kämpfen..."

„Das... kann ich nicht... ich liebe ihn doch..."

„Aber... der andere EVANGELION wird den deinen vernichten. Ich ziehe mich sofort zurück, dann hat er keinen Grund mehr..."

Wieder schrie Rei auf, als EVA-01 blutige Organklumpen aus einer klaffenden Wunde im Unterleib von EVA-00 herausschaufelte, dann einen Arm ergriff und diesen solange herumdrehte, bis er an der Schulter abriss, den Arm dann fortschleuderte.

„Warum tust du nichts, kleine Schwester?"

„Ich kann nicht gegen ihn kämpfen... eher sterbe ich..."

Sie wand sich vor Schmerzen.

Die Präsenz des Engels wurde stärker, schien sie zu umhüllen, blockte den Schmerz ab.

Dann schrie Armisael...

Körperlicher Schmerz war ihm bisher völlig unbekannt gewesen, durch die Hände von EVA-01 erfuhr er ihn zum ersten Mal und in rauen Mengen.

„Du musst... gehen..." flüsterte Rei. In ihr tobten noch immer die Echos des Schmerzes. Sie hielt die Hände gegen den Leib gepresst.

„Ich bleibe. Ich werde dich beschützen."

„Warum?"

„Damit du mir glaubst..."

In diesem Augenblick durchdrang die Präsenz des Engels sie vollkommen.

„Ich mache dich zu einem Teil von mir... kurzfristig..."

EVA-01 hämmerte mit den Fäusten auf den Schädel von Einheit-00 ein...

Armisael keuchte auf.

„AT-Feld fast völlig... Wie ertragt ihr Lilim das nur? Schmerz... Meine Macht... zu entstofflichen... Geh, kleine Schwester!"

Um Rei wurde es schwarz. Doch eines nahm sie mit in die Schwärze - den Todesschrei des Engels und das Wissen, dass dieser Tod endgültig war...

*** NGE ***

Shinji stocherte verzweifelt mit einem Schraubenzieher in dem Empfänger der Fernsteuerung herum, ohne Resultate zu erzielen, er traktierte ihn mit Fausthieben und Tritten, benutzte schließlich den Schraubenzieher als Hebel, um die Gerätschaften von den Elementen der Steuerung zu entfernen. Doch das LCL erwies sich als viel zu hinderlich, indem es Unmengen an kinetischer Energie zu absorbieren schien. Zugleich wurde er von den Bewegungen des EVAs durch den Plug gewirbelt.

_Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, diese Maschine aufzuhalten... er musste sie einfach stoppen, sonst tötete sie Rei-chan..._

Doch schließlich stellte er seine fruchtlosen Bemühungen ein, blickte nur noch mit brennenden Augen auf den Bildschirm.

EVA-00 hatte nichts getan, um sich zu wehren...

Der EVA war kaum noch als solcher zu erkennen.

Die halbe Stadt war in ein Schlachthaus verwandelt worden, überall lagen die Klumpen der inneren Organe von EVA-00, Straßen hatten sich in Flussbetten für rotes LCL verwandelt, welches forttrug, was ihm in die Quere kam.

EVA-01 hatte den Prototypen dahingeschlachtet, hatte ihn zerstückelt.

Und ganz nebenbei hatte er den Engel zerfetzt, der sich um den EVA gelegt hatte...

Im offenliegenden Brustkorb pulsierte der Kern des blau-weißen EVAs, doch für diesen hatte der ferngesteuerte Gigant kein Interesse. In der Hand hielt er triumphierend den EntryPlug von Einheit-00.

„Rei-chan..." flüsterte Shinji heiser. Ihm stockte der Atem.

Er blickte die Apparatur an der Wand an.

„Bitte... bitte setz sie ab... leg den Plug auf den Boden... _bitte_..."

Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und Verzweiflung verzehrte ihn.

Immer noch hielt EVA-01 den anderen Plug in der Hand, starrte ihn mit glühenden Augen an.

Und dann drückte er zu...

„_**NEIN**_!"

Shinji stürzte nach vorn, presste die Hände gegen die Monitore, als könnte er damit dem Verhängnis Einhalt gebieten.

„Nein... nein... nein..."

Kraftlos sank er in den Sitz zurück, zog die Knie an die Brust. Am ganzen Leib zitternd starrte er auf den zerquetschten Plug in der Faust seines EVAs, sah die LCL-Flüssigkeit hinaustropfen. Sie war blutrot...

„Nein... Rei... nicht Rei... nicht Rei-chan..."

_EVA-01 hatte sie getötet..._

In diesem Augenblick starb etwas in Shinji, schien sein Herz zu erkalten.

-ZIEL VERNICHTET. KONTROLLE WIRD ZURÜCK AN PILOTEN ÜBERTRAGEN. DUMMYPLUG REI-00 GEHT OFFLINE-

Die Wand, welche seinen Geist von dem des EVAs trennte, verschwand. Und ebenfalls verschwanden die Gerätschaften der Fernsteuerung, entfernten sich einfach wieder zurück in die Wand des Plugs.

„Arg... arg..."

Shinji schnappte nach Luft, kniff die Augen zu, riss sie wieder auf.

Der Anblick hatte sich nicht geändert, noch immer befand sich der zerstörte Plug in der Hand von EVA-01.

Das EVA-Bewusstsein sandte ihm Impulse der Hilflosigkeit, der Trauer und des Bedauerns, welche von unterschwelligem Zorn begleitet wurden.

_Zorn..._

Ja, auch Shinji verspürte Zorn in sich aufsteigen, Zorn auf den Kommandanten, der diese teuflische Tat in die Wege geleitet hatte.

_*Verhindere, dass der DummyPlug noch einmal die Kontrolle übernimmt!*_

_*Bestätigt. Verschlüsselung der Synchronverbindung erfolgt.*_

Shinji presste die Lippen zusammen.

Langsam ließ er EVA-01 in die Knie gehen und den zerquetschten EntryPlug sanft auf den Boden legen. Die Systeme des EVAs vermeldeten, dass die Lebenserhaltungssysteme im zerstörten Plug nicht mehr arbeiteten, die Feinortung konnte keine Anzeichen von Leben mehr feststellen.

„Vater..." knurrte Shinji. „Das büßt du mir..."

EVA-01 richtete sich auf, wandte sich dem Hauptschacht zu. Dank des S2-Organs in der Brust von EVA-01 besaß er ausreichend Energie, um den Schacht in die Geofront hinabzusteigen, das Hauptquartier zu erstürmen und Gendo Ikari zu jagen wie einen tollwütigen Hund...

Wahnsinn und Trauer umwölkten sein Denken, als er auf den Hauptschacht zuschritt, dabei finstere Drohungen ausstoßend.

„Ich komme, Vater... ich werde dich holen und bestrafen... ich bringe dich um!"

In der Leitung knackte es.

Dann konnte er die Stimme seines Vaters hören:

„Bleib stehen!"

„Warum denn? Ich will doch nur zu dir in die Geofront kommen... du hast alles zerstört, was mir etwas bedeutet hat... du trägst die Schuld an Rei-chans Tod! Und jetzt vernichte ich alles, was dir etwas bedeutet... NERV ist doch dein Lebenswerk, oder? Ich werde das Hauptquartier zerstören. Und ich werde LILITH befreien!"

Auf dem Bildschirm musterte Gendo Ikari ihn kalt.

Einen Moment lang befand sich eine furchtbar entstellte Klauenhand im Aufnahmebereich der Kamera.

„Ich befehle dir stehenzubleiben!"

„Befehl verweigert!" grollte Shinji. „Ich werde nie wieder auf dich hören... - An alle, die mich hören können: Räumt das Hauptquartier! Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und dem Kommandanten! - Ich werde dich töten, Vater!"

„Ich habe keine Zeit für solch einen Unfug, Third Child."

Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.

Shinji blinzelte.

_Sicher würde dieses Monster in Menschengestalt versuchen, aus der Geofront zu fliehen... er musste sich beeilen!_

Er spürte, dass EVA-01 seine Entscheidung unterstützte, seinen erwachenden Blutdurst ganz auf Gendo Ikari richtete.

Plötzlich hatte Shinji Probleme zu atmen. Ihm war, als laste ein tonnenschweres Gewicht auf seiner Brust.

_*Der LCL-Druck in der Steuerkapsel steigt. Gegenwärtiger Druck: Zwei Atmosphären. Steigend. Drei Atmosphären. Steigend.*_

„Urgh... so bekommst du mich nicht... klein..."

In seiner Brust arbeitete das S2-Fragment auf Hochtouren, während er mit jedem Atemzug weniger Sauerstoff in seine Lungen pumpen konnte.

_Wenn Rei-chan dasselbe verspürt hatte, nur viel schneller, als die Hand des Giganten sich um sie schloss..._

Shinji wurde schwarz vor Augen.

_Nicht aufgeben..._

Der Schacht war fast erreicht... wenn er sich einfach fallenließ, würde er in das Hauptquartier einschlagen wie eine Bombe und die Struktur zerstören...

_Nicht aufgeben..._

Und wenn er die Selbstzerstörung von EVA-01 aktivierte...

Seine Gedanken zerfaserten.

_*Synchronverbindung reißt...*_

Stille...

Shinji schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft...

_Weiter..._

_Nicht aufgeben..._

_Nicht..._

Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

EVA-01 brach am Rand des Schachtes zusammen.

*** NGE ***

Ikari beobachtete die Szene auf dem großen Monitor.

Ein Teil von ihm fieberte mit, ob der EVA den Schachtrand erreichen würde oder ob seine Einschätzung korrekt war.

Er hatte Recht! - EVA-01 ging ganz nah an der Kante in die Knie und kippte dann zur Seite.

„Versager..." brummte Ikari und wandte sich ab, verließ den Kommandostand.

Unten im Kommandoraum sagte niemand ein Wort... 

**Abspann:  
><strong>_There's no time for us_

_There's no place for us_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams_

_yet slips away from us_

_Who wants to live forever_

_Who wants to live forever_

_There's no chance for us_

_It's all decided for us_

_This world has only one sweet moment_

_set aside for us_

_Who wants to live forever_

_Who wants to live forever_

_Who dares to love forever_

_When love must die_

_But touch my tears with your lips_

_Touch my world with your fingertips_

_And we can have forever_

_And we can love forever_

_Forever is our today_

_Who wants to live forever_

_Who wants to live forever_

_Forever is our today_

_Who waits forever anyway_

**Vorschau:  
><strong>Um sein Szenario auszuführen, muss Gendo Ikari noch die letzten losen Enden beseitigen.  
>*Rascher Szenenwechsel: Shinji, der ein Küchenmesser an seinem Handgelenk ansetzt; eine Hand in Großaufnahme, aus der Handfläche wächst ein Auge; eine Treppe, ein träger Blutstrom tropft die Stufen hinab; Ritsuko Akagi mit vor Schmerzen und Entsetzen aufgerissenen Augen und Mund; Rei mit verbundenem Kopf und Arm; die messerschwingende Asuka mit Wahnsinn im Blick*<p>

_Und natürlich: Mehr Fanservice!_

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>Ein paar Blöcke zuvor habe ich ja schon bemerkt: Bei EVANGELION kann es eigentlich nur schlimmer kommen – sobald es einem Charakter gut geht, ist sein Sturz unweigerlich vorprogrammiert…  
>Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich den DummyPlug beim Block um EVA-03 nicht genutzt habe – ich habe ihn mir aufgehoben für den größtmöglichen Effekt, um mit ihm EVA-00 zu zerlegen. Und Rei-II…<br>Für Who Wants To Live Forever kommt eigentlich nur die Queen-Version in Frage.


	14. Block 14 Gendo Ikari

**Gendo Ikari**  
><strong>(The Beginning and the End)<strong>

[Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis]

**Kapitel 51 - Rei-III**

Obwohl sie immer noch über die Synchronverbindung mit EVA-00 verbunden war, spürte Rei Ayanami kaum etwas von den Schmerzen des EVANGELIONs, während dieser von EVA-01 bei lebendigem Leibe in Stücke gerissen wurde.

Längst lag Einheit-00 auf dem Rücken und befand sich im Todeskampf, einer der Arme war aus dem Gelenk gerissen worden, beide Beine waren zerschmettert, Brust und Bauchbereich aufgerissen.

Das Bewusstsein des EVAs heulte vor Pein und Wut, raste in den Ketten, welche seine Existenz banden, forderte Rei auf, sich endlich zu wehren, flehte sie an, den Kampf gegen den verräterischen anderen EVA aufzunehmen.

_Sie konnte es nicht._

_Sie konnte nicht gegen Shin-chan kämpfen, egal weshalb dieser sie angriff. Sie könnte ihn niemals verletzen... selbst wenn dies umgekehrt nicht mehr zu gelten schien..._

_Das konnte unmöglich ihr Shin-chan sein, welcher da EVA-01 dazu brachte, ihren EVA zu massakrieren! _

Doch was sie durch die langsam erblindenden Augen des EVAs sah, widersprach dem, was sie gerne glauben würde...

Es war der Engel, Armisael, der wie ein Bollwerk zwischen ihr und dem EVA-Bewusstsein in der Synchronverbindung stand und die meisten Schmerzimpulse herausfilterte. Ohne ihn wäre sie wahrscheinlich bereits bewusstlos geworden, so hockte sie nur im Pilotensitz und konzentrierte sich darauf, die restlichen Schmerzen aus ihrem Denken zu verbannen, ganz wie es ihr beigebracht worden war.

Die Sinne des EVAs erloschen, als ein Hagel von Faustschlägen des purpur-grünen Testmodells die Schädelschale knackten und graue Gehirnmasse sowie elektronische Bauteile in die Umgegend spritzten.

„Du musst... gehen..." flüsterte Rei. „Es wäre unlogisch zu bleiben."

„Ich bleibe. Ich werde dich beschützen."

„Warum?"

„Damit du mir glaubst..."

„Dein AT-Feld kann ihn nicht stoppen. Rette wenigstens dich selbst."

In diesem Augenblick durchdrang die Präsenz des Engels sie vollkommen.

Einen Augenblick lang teilten sie dieselbe Position im Universum.

„Ich mache dich zu einem Teil von mir... kurzfristig..."

EVA-01 riss den Leib von EVA-00 der Länge nach auf, griff dann nach dem EntryPlug.

Kurz leistete ihm das AT-Feld des Engels noch Widerstand, doch die zupackenden Finger des Giganten durchstießen es bereits im zweiten Anlauf.

Armisael keuchte auf.

„AT-Feld fast völlig... Wie ertragt ihr Lilim das nur? Schmerz... Meine Macht... zu entstofflichen... Geh, kleine Schwester! Geh!"

Rei spürte ein Brennen in ihrer Magengegend, welches jedes andere Gefühl überlagerte.

Dann erkannt sie, dass sie durch den Pilotensitz hindurchsank!

„Wie..."

„Geh!"

Armisael gab ihr einen Stoß!

Plötzlich jagte sie mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit durch den EntryPlug, auf die Rückwand zu.

_Sie würde an dem Metall zerschmettert werden..._

_Wenigstens würde es schnell gehen..._

_Wenigstens würde sie nicht durch die Hand ihres Geliebten sterben..._

Hinter ihr verfestigte sich der Engel erneut in einem Wirbel aus LCL, nahm ihre Gestalt an, ließ sich langsam in den Pilotensitz sinken.

Der EntryPlug gab bereits unter dem Druck nach, den EVA-01 auf ihn ausübte, verformte sich, riss auf.

Rei jagte durch die Wand hindurch! Nicht, weil diese bereits zerstört war, sondern als wäre sie gar nicht existent. Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang sah sie nur Schwärze, dann ein geordnetes, dreidimensionales engmaschiges Gitter, durch welches sie einfach hindurchschlüpfte.

Plötzlich war sie draußen, flog weiter.

Da vernahm sie den lauten Schrei in ihrem Verstand, den Todesschrei des Engels...

Und sie verstand... _Armisael... ihr Bruder... hatte sich für sie geopfert und ihren Platz eingenommen..._

Ihr Flug endete, der Schwung, der sie aus dem EntryPlug hinausgetragen hatte, war aufgebraucht. Sie hatte die Stadtgrenze fast erreicht...

Kurz bevor Rei den Boden berührte, wurde sie wieder stofflich, es geschah ohne nennenswerten Übergang oder gar eine Warnung. Hart schlug sie der Länge nach auf den trümmerübersäten Beton, drehte sich stöhnend unter Schmerzen auf die Seite, blickte schräg nach oben.

Der Himmel wurde von EVA-01 dominiert, welcher immer noch den zerquetschten EntryPlug in der Hand hielt. Durch den EVANGELION schien ein Ruck zu gehen, das Glühen der Augen ließ nach. Langsam ging er in die Knie, legte den Plug ab, gab dabei ein leises Wimmern von sich.

„Shin-chan..." wisperte Rei.

Ihre Rippen schmerzten, doch das war nichts gegen das Brennen in ihren Eingeweiden.

Mühsam kam sie auf die Beine, registrierte, dass sie sich nicht lange auf selbigen würde halten können, stolperte in den Schutz eines Mauerrestes und brach dort zusammen...

*** NGE ***

Zwei Sicherheitskräfte brachten Ritsuko in Gendo Ikaris Büro.

Akagi zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Ein grausames Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des bärtigen Mannes.

In den Arrestzellen herrschten Temperaturen nahe dem Nullpunkt, damit die Delinquenten ihre Strafe auch zu schätzen wussten.

„Lassen Sie uns allein." sagte er ruhig zu den Wachen.

Die beiden Männer verließen wortlos das Büro.

Stille senkte sich über den Raum.

Ritsuko verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, rieb sich die Oberarme.

Mit der rechten Hand griff Ikari in die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches und legte eine Pistole vor sich auf die Tischplatte, hielt die linke dabei unter dem Tisch verborgen.

„Und jetzt, Gendo? Willst du mich erschießen?"

„Nein, noch nicht."

„Oh, wie gnädig."

„Zieh dich aus."

„Was?"

„Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Leg die Kleider ab."

Ritsuko begann zu lachen.

„Hat es dich so scharf gemacht, das Mädchen abschlachten zu lassen?"

„Dein Sarkasmus ist fehl am Platz."

Er hob die Waffe.

„Ausziehen."

Akagi warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, zog dann ihren Laborkittel aus, griff zögern nach dem Reißverschluss ihres Oberteiles, zog ihn nach unten. Der Rock folgte, dann BH und Slip.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" flüsterte sie voller Bitterkeit.

In Ikaris Gesicht rührte sich kein Muskel.

Sein kalter Blick wanderte über ihren Körper, den er schon so oft besessen hatte. Akagi war keine echte Blondine, ihr Körper hatte ihm oft dazu gedient, seine Lust zu befriedigen, ihr Genie war da ein willkommener Bonus gewesen. Aber alles in allem war sie nur eine Schlampe, nur ein Körper.

_Und dennoch wagte sie es, sich ihm zu widersetzen, wie LILITH..._

Gendo stockte.

ADAM rührte sich wieder... der Engel versuchte, in seine Gedanken einzudringen...

Er presste die Lippen zusammen, sog scharf den Atem ein.

„Dreht dich um."

Langsam befolgte Ritsuko die Aufforderung, lachte dabei leise.

Doch in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen.

„Auf die Knie."

„Bekomme ich eine Kugel in den Kopf? Sollen meine Sachen nichts abbekommen? Ich könnte dir sagen, wo ich sie gekauft habe, wenn du so darauf stehst..."

„Knie nieder!"

Gendo stand auf, die Waffe in der Hand, die monströse linke hinter dem Rücken.

Der Anblick von Akagis nacktem Rücken erregte ihn ungemein, ebenso die Tatsache, dass sie ihm völlig ausgeliefert war - und dass sie es wusste...

Er trat von hinten an sie heran, strich mit dem kühlen Waffenlauf über ihre Schulter, ihren Hals entlang und über ihre Wange, ergötzte sich an ihrem Zittern, ihren Versuchen, ihre Furcht zu verbergen...

„Du wirst dich mir niemals wieder widersetzen, verstehst du?"

Ritsukos Antwort bestand aus einem unterdrückten Schluchzen.

„Bring es doch endlich zu Ende..."

„Nur Geduld, meine Liebe. Ich habe noch eine Aufgabe für dich, eine Chance dich zu bewähren. Die Überreste von EVA-00 sind über die halbe Stadt verteilt, du wirst die Säuberungsaktion leiten."

„Du brauchst eine Putzfrau?"

Ritsuko versuchte zu lachen, schaffte aber nur ein paar seltsame Laute.

„Es gilt, alle vom _Ziel: Armisael_ kontaminierte organische Materie zu beseitigen. Dir stehen alle nötigen Ressourcen zur Verfügung. Du hast die ganze Nacht."

„Für die ganze Stadt?"

„Immer noch Widerworte, Ritsuko? Ich habe keine Zeit dafür, ich muss einen neuen Klon vorbereiten."

„Eine... neue... Rei...? Was für eine Bestie bist du nur? Aber... sie wird dir nicht gehorchen..."

„Deine kleine Intrige, Ritsuko, sie geht nicht auf. Ich weiß schon seit einiger Zeit davon, dass du Reis Daten mit... Gefühlen... verseucht hast. Diese Daten existieren nicht mehr."

Ritsuko zuckte zusammen.

Gendo hatte Rei vollends zerstört... ohne die aktuellen Daten gab es keine Hoffnung mehr, das Mädchen zurückzuholen...

„Der nächste Klon wird wieder ganz von vorn anfangen, völlig leer, eine Leere, die ich füllen werde, ohne dass mir jemand dazwischen kommen wird - und das schließt dich mit ein. Andernfalls... Ritsuko, noch ein Fehltritt, noch ein einziges Mal, dass du mein Missfallen erregst... und ich töte dich. Aber zuvor wirst du zusehen, wie ich deine Katzen töte, deine arme, alte Großmutter und jeden, der dir nahesteht. Und Maya Ibuki wird dich ersetzen... in jeder Weise… wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. Aber es ist deine Wahl."

„Ich... ich tue, was du willst..."

„Gut. Gut, Ritsuko, sehr gut. Aber Strafe muss sein..."

Und damit presste er die entstellte linke Hand gegen Akagis rechtes Schulterblatt.

Ritsuko schrie auf...

Es knisterte. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch stieg auf.

Ritsuko kippte wimmernd nach vorn, rollte sich auf dem blanken Boden zusammen.

Ein schwarzer Handabdruck prangte auf ihrer Schulter, ADAMs Brandmal...

Ohne Hast kehrte Gendo hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück, nahm Platz, warf einen gefühlslosen Blick auf den Häuflein Mensch vor dem Schreibtisch. Dann betätigte er einen Schalter unter dem Tisch. Die Doppeltür seines Büros schwang auf.

„Kommen Sie herein."

Die beiden Sicherheitskräfte, die draußen gewartet hatten, betraten das Büro, betrachteten die schluchzende Ritsuko Akagi nervös.

„Nehmen Sie sie mit, nehmen Sie auch ihre Sachen mit. Bringen Sie Doktor Akagi in ihr Büro, sie hat heute noch etwas zu tun."

Er lehnte sich zurück, beobachtete genüsslich, wie die beiden Männer die nackte Wissenschaftlerin in die Höhe zerrten und zwischen sich hinausschleppten. Sie würden Akagi so durch das halbe Hauptquartier bringen...

Die Doppeltür glitt wieder zu.

Ikari legte die Waffe in die Schublade zurück, holte stattdessen eine Spritze und eine neue Ampulle mit der auf ADAM zugeschnittenen Droge hervor...

*** NGE ***

Shinji fror erbärmlich.

Die Kälte war der erste Eindruck, der seine Sinne erreichte. Er öffnete die Augen.

Er war nicht mehr im EntryPlug von EVA-01, sondern befand sich in einer kargen Zelle. Und er war nackt, man hatte ihm die PlugSuit ausgezogen.

Bibbernd setzte er sich auf.

Auf dem Boden neben der Zellentür lagen seine Sachen.

Shinji rutschte von der Pritsche, auf der er erwacht war, und griff hastig nach seinen Kleidern.

Etwas fiel zu Boden...

Ganz oben auf dem Stapel hatte die Halskette mit dem halben Herzen gelegen, dessen Gegenstück er Rei-chan geschenkt hatte...

_Rei-chan..._

Während er sich seine Sachen anzog, kamen die Tränen.

_Rei-chan..._

Er würde nie wieder ihr Lächeln sehen, würde nie wieder ihre Lippen küssen, nie wieder ihre zarte Hand streicheln, würde nie wieder neben ihr aufwachen, nie wieder ihren warmen Atem auf der Haut spüren...

Die Zellentür wurde geöffnet, ein Wachmann deutete ihm mit dem Lauf seiner Maschinenpistole, die Zelle zu verlassen.

Draußen standen Misato, Kaji und drei weitere bewaffnete Männer.

Misato blickte ihn traurig an, Kaji schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf, wirkte niedergeschlagen.

„So stehenbleiben", befahl der Mann mit der Waffe. „Hände vorstrecken!"

Jemand legte ihm Handfesseln an, dann wurden auch noch seine Füße aneinander gekettet.

„Das ist doch nicht nötig!" protestierte Misato.

„Bedaure, Colonel, Anweisung vom Kommandanten." antwortete der NERV-Soldat lakonisch.

„Shinji, es tut mir so leid..." flüsterte Misato.

Er nickte nur, folgte dann den Bewaffneten.

*** NGE ***

Wie ein Schwerverbrecher wurde Shinji in das riesige Büro geführt, blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. Er war zum ersten Mal im Büro des Kommandanten, doch es beeindruckte ihn nicht im Geringsten, er verspürte nur Hass...

Gendo Ikari musterte den Jungen wortlos.

Shinji erwiderte den Blick des anderen Ikaris, ohne zu blinzeln.

„Du weißt, weshalb du hier bist."

„Nein, erzähl´s mir."

„Befehlsverweigerung, Drohungen gegen einen vorgesetzten Offizier, Missbrauch von NERV-Eigentum."

„Du hast Rei ermordet!"

„Irrelevant. Sind dir deine Vergehen bewusst?"

„Vergehen? Ich werde dich vernichten... und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue..."

„Leere Drohungen. Gut, ich sehe, dass dir jede Einsicht und Reue fehlt. Mit einem derartigen Piloten kann NERV nichts anfangen. Du bist draußen."

„Darauf habe ich seit über einem halben Jahr gewartet. Jetzt bin ich frei. Aber du solltest in Zukunft immer über deine Schulter blicken..."

„Deine NERV-ID-Karte ist bereits gesperrt. Du hast im Hauptquartier nichts mehr verloren, ebenso wenig in der Geofront. Du wirst Tokio-3 nicht verlassen. Ob Colonel Katsuragi dich weiterhin bei sich wohnen lässt, bleibt ihr überlassen, allerdings wird NERV keinen Yen mehr für dich aufwenden."

„Ich verstehe. Damit ist wohl alles gesagt..."

Shinji drehte sich um, schleppte sich mit den schweren Ketten in Richtung der Tür.

Gendo überlegte kurz, ob er den Bengel nicht einfach niederschießen sollte für sein respektloses Verhalten, unterließ es jedoch.

„Die Ketten werden ihm erst abgenommen, wenn er die Geofront verlässt." knurrte er.

*** NGE ***

Große Scheinwerfer erhellten die Nacht.

Jeder entbehrliche NERV-Mitarbeiter war für die Aufräumarbeiten eingeteilt worden, insgesamt waren vier Hundertschaften unterwegs. Ständig fuhren Transporter geborgene Biomasse in die Geofront, wo die Reste von EVA-00 beseitigt werden würden.

Mit ausdruckslosem Blick verfolgte Ritsuko die Vorgänge. Sie wurde an der Oberfläche nicht benötigt, Hyuga hatte alles bestens im Griff. Makoto hatte sie schuldbewusst angesehen und sich dann abgewandt.

Ihre rechte Schulter war völlig taub, doch sie hatte im Spiegel den Handabdruck gesehen, der sich in ihre ansonsten makellose Haut eingebrannt hatte. - Ikari hatte sie gebrandmarkt...

Man hatte sie nackt durch die Korridore des Hauptquartiers geschleift... nahezu jeder hatte sie so gesehen...

Ritsuko war nahe daran, nach einem Gebäude Ausschau zu halten, das hoch genug war, um sich davon herabzustürzen. Allerdings hätte sie das auch leichter haben können, schließlich trug sie ihre Waffe in der Tasche ihres Laborkittels.

Ihr einziges Interesse hatte dem EntryPlug gegolten und der abstrusen Hoffnung, dort könnte noch etwas am Leben sein... doch sicher hatte Gendo auch in diesem Fall Vorsorge getroffen... sicher war irgendeiner der NERV-Sicherheitskräfte beauftragt, in diesem Fall das First Child zu beseitigen...

Was sie im Plug gefunden hatten, waren ein abgerissener Arm und ein Stück eines Kopfes mit blauen Haaren gewesen...

Für Ritsuko stand fest, dass Rei tot war. Und dadurch, dass Gendo auf die alten Daten zurückgreifen würde, würde noch in dieser Nacht ein weiterer Klon den Tank verlassen. Doch dieser Klon würde mit Rei Ayanami nicht mehr als das Äußere gemeinsam haben...

Akagi wanderte ziellos in die Nacht hinaus. Niemand hielt sie auf, niemand beachtete sie wirklich und jene, die es taten, blickten schamvoll zu Boden. Ritsuko weinte um Rei-II, die menschlicher gewesen war, als mancher Mensch, weinte um das Mädchen, das in den letzten Wochen in ihrem Denken beinahe wie eine Tochter für sie geworden war...

Schließlich ließ sie sich fernab von den Arbeiten auf ein kniehohes Stück einer Mauer sinken, die einmal die Außenwand eines Gebäudes gewesen war, das nur noch teilweise stand.

Ritsuko verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf...

„Ritsuko-san..."

Es war nur ein Flüstern, wie der Nachtwind, der zwischen den Ruinen umherstrich.

Ritsuko schniefte.

_Die arme Rei... ein solches Ende verdiente niemand..._

„Ritsuko-san..."

Da war es wieder, eine schwache leise Stimme... die Stimme Rei Ayanamis...

Akagi presste die Hände auf ihr Gesicht.

_Was das die Strafe?_

_Hörte sie die Stimme des toten Mädchens, weil sie an der Konstruktion des DummyPlugs mitgewirkt hatte?_

„Bitte..."

Ritsuko lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf, blickte in das Dunkel der Ruine, blickte in zwei scharlachrote Augen, die leicht in der Schwärze zu leuchten schienen.

„Rei...?"

„Ritsuko-san..." flüsterte die Gestalt in den Schatten.

Akagi konnte ihre Umrisse erkennen, glaubte, Schrammen und eine zerfetzte PlugSuit zu sehen. Rasch blickte sie sich um, ehe sie über die Mauer kletterte und neben Rei in die Knie ging.

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Der Engel... Armisael hat meine Stelle eingenommen..." wisperte das Mädchen.

„Rei..."

Ritsuko zog sie an sich.

„Du lebst... du lebst..."

„Ich fühle mich so schwach."

Besorgt ließ Akagi Rei los, berührte ihre Stirn.

„Du bist glühend heiß... du brauchst einen Arzt..."

Sie fluchte lautlos. Rei zu einem Arzt zu bringen, bedeutete, sie zugleich Gendo auszuliefern - und der hatte bereits klar gemacht, welchen Stellenwert der Klon für ihn noch hatte...

„Rei, ich kann dich zu keinem Arzt bringen... niemand darf erfahren, dass du noch lebst..."

„Ja, Ritsuko-san... Warum... warum hat Shinji das getan? Warum hat er EVA-00 angegriffen?"

„Rei, das war nicht Shinji-kun. Der Kommandant hat den DummyPlug aktiviert und die Vernichtung von Einheit-00 befohlen."

„Der Kommandant... ja... nicht Shin-chan... nicht meine Liebe... Ich bin krank, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Ich war noch nie krank."

„Du... dein Körper kuriert das sicher wieder aus."

„Mein Magen schmerzt."

Ritsuko tastete Reis Bauch ab.

„Ich spüre nichts."

„Ja. Warum... Der Engel wollte kommunizieren... er war kein Feind. LILITH... sie muss freigelassen werden... Älterer Bruder..."

Sie klang dösig, wurde leiser.

„Rei! Rei, konzentriere dich auf meine Stimme!"

„Ja, Ritsuko-san."

„Rei, du bist hier nicht sicher. Ich..."

Akagis Gedanken rasten.

_Was konnte sie nur tun?_

_Wenn sie Rei von hier fortbrachte, würde man sie bemerken..._

Schnell zog sie ihren Kittel aus, deckte ihn über Rei.

„Hier, das... das wird dich etwas wärmen... Du musst Tokio-3 verlassen, du bist hier nicht sicher."

„Ja."

„Geh auf den Stadtrand zu. Geh immer geradeaus, du wirst an eine Straße kommen, die von Bussen frequentiert wird. Du musst durchhalten, verstehst du?"

„Durchhalten..."

„Das ist ein Befehl."

„Ja. Durchhalten."

„Gut. Und..."

Sie holte ihre Brieftasche hervor, entnahm ihr ein Bündel Yen-Noten, drückte es dem Mädchen in die Hand.

„Das sollte genügen, um in die nächste Stadt zu kommen und ein, zwei Wochen zu überstehen."

„Ja... Ritsuko-san, was ist mit Shinji?"

„Ich... ah... er hat NERV verlassen."

„Würden Sie ihm etwas von mir ausrichten? Bitte, sagen Sie ihm, dass ich ihn liebe..."

„Das werde ich. Und wenn alles vorbei ist, werden wir kommen und dich suchen. Aber du musst solange durchhalten."

„Das werde ich. Ich habe Hoffnung."

„Rei... ich... ich muss dich noch etwas fragen... es geht um meine Mutter..."

„Ja. Doktor Naoko Akagi. Ich erinnere mich an sie... aber es sind nicht meine Erinnerungen..."

„Ich weiß. Du warst anwesend, ehe sie sich das Leben nahm."

„Ja."

„Was... was hast... was hat Rei-I zu ihr gesagt? Warum hat sie so gehandelt?"

„Ich... die Erinnerung ist verschwommen... ich... Der Kommandant, er wies meine Vorgängerin an, Ihrer Mutter etwas zu sagen..."

„Ich weiß. Was?"

„Alte Hexe."

„Alte Hexe?"

„Ja. Er sagte ´_nenne sie eine alte Hexe und sage ihr, dass ich sie immer so bezeichne_´."

„Deswegen hat sie Rei-I erwürgt und sich das Leben genommen?"

„Ja. Sie hat ihn geliebt."

„Sie auch? Meine Mutter hat er auch... Mein Gott..."

„Es tut mir leid."

„Es ist gut, dass ich endlich den Grund kenne. Rei, ich muss gehen... ich... ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen, aber allein bist du besser dran. Du musst durchhalten."

„Ja. Ich habe verstanden."

*** NGE ***

Rei hatte Doktor Akagis Anweisungen befolgt, nachdem diese sie verlassen hatte und es in der Nähe still geworden war, und war zum Stadtrand gegangen. Nein, eigentlich hatte sie sich vorangeschleppt. Jeder Schritt war eine Qual gewesen.

Schließlich hatte sie die Häuser hinter sich gelassen und war querfeldein in die bewaldeten Hügel gegangen. Und irgendwann hatte sie eine Lichtung mit einem klaren See erreicht, an dessen Ufer ein Zelt stand.

Mit schwindenden Kräften kroch sie unter die Zeltplanen, rollte sich schweratmend zusammen und schloss die Augen.

Ihr war, als würde sie innerlich verbrennen...

*** NGE ***

Schweigend saß Shinji neben Misato im Wagen, die Hände derart zu Fäusten geballte, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten und seine kurzen Nägel sich in die Haut bohrten.

Schweigend folgte er ihr die Treppenstufen hinauf in die Wohnung.

Misato verspürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals.

Was sollte sie nur zu ihm sagen, wie konnte sie ihn nur trösten, wie ihm ein wenig über seinen Schmerz hinweg helfen... Rei war seine erste Liebe gewesen, und dieses vielleicht reinste aller Gefühle war durch die Tat seines Vaters zerstört worden...

Unschlüssig sah Shinji sich im kombinierten Wohn- und Esszimmer um.

Der Ort erschien ihm so leblos und kalt. Alles erschien ihm leblos und kalt, so als hätte sich die Sonne selbst verdunkelt.

Er spürte Misatos teilnahmsvollen Blick, doch gerade jetzt fühlte er sich außerstande, sich einem anderen Menschen zu öffnen.

„Shinji-kun... wenn ich irgendwie..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin im Bad..."

Schlurfend ging er auf die Badezimmertür zu.

Misato wandte sich mit traurigem Blick ab und betrat ihr Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen.

Schon mehrfach hatte es so ausgesehen, als hätte das Pilotenteam ein Mitglied verloren, doch dieses Mal würde es wohl kein Wunder geben, keinen EVANGELION, der sich aus eigener Kraft aus dem Inneren eines Engels befreite, keine wissenschaftliche Methode, den zu LCL aufgelösten Piloten zu bergen, kein geheimnisvoller Speer, mit dem ein EVA aus der Tiefe des Dogmas auftauchte, um ein ansonsten undurchdringliches AT-Feld zu durchbrechen...

Als Misato aus ihrem Raum kam, holte sie sich zuerst ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. Sie wollte die Dose öffnen, verharrte jedoch in der Bewegung.

_Es war so still..._

Sie hörte kein laufendes Wasser, auch ansonsten war es in ihrer Wohnung völlig ruhig.

Und in der Küchennische fehlte eines der langen Messer im Messerblock...

Misato riss die Augen auf.

„Shinji!"

Mit zwei Schritten war sie an der Badezimmertür, stieß sie mit der Schulter auf.

„Shinji..."

Der Junge saß auf dem hinuntergeklappten Toilettendeckel, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen und weinte leise. Neben ihm auf dem Rand der Badewanne lag das vermisste Messer.

Rasch griff Misato zu und zog die Waffe aus seiner Reichweite. Dann ging sie neben ihm in die Knie und nahm ihn in die Arme.

„Mein armer Kleiner..."

„Misato... es tut so weh..."

Er nahm die Hände hinunter und legte die rechte auf sein Herz.

„Ich weiß, Shinji-kun, ich weiß... Aber du darfst nicht... das Messer... Das hätte Rei nicht gewollt."

„Aber es ist so schwer... ich hatte die Klinge bereits an meinem Handgelenk... nur... mir ist, als wäre Rei immer noch da, als könnte ich sie spüren... irgendwo in der Ferne... Misato, warum hat er das getan? Warum hat er EVA-01 gezwungen, sie zu töten? Die Synchronverbindung... es war, als würde ich EVA-00 mit meinem eigenen Händen zerfetzen... ich habe sie getötet... ich habe Rei-chan auf dem Gewissen..."

„Nein, Shinji... es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du darfst das nicht glauben... dann hätte dein Vater gewonnen. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb er diesen Befehl gegeben hat. Aber er wird sich dafür verantworten müssen, das verspreche ich dir... ich werde einen Bericht an den UN-Sicherheitsrat schreiben... Kaji und Ritsuko werden sicher auch unterschreiben. Gendo Ikari muss als Kommandant von NERV abberufen werden... und er muss vor ein Gericht gestellt werden... wegen Mordes!"

„Er ist nicht mein Vater..."

„Oh, Shinji-kun, ich verstehe, dass du nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben willst..."

„Nein, er ist wirklich nicht mein Vater. Mutter hat es mir gesagt... als ich in EVA-01 feststeckte. Sie war auch da."

„Deine Mutter? Ach, mein armer Shinji... du brauchst Ruhe..."

„Du glaubst mir nicht..." murmelte Shinji. „Ja... Rei-chan..."

Wieder begann er zu schluchzen.

Eine Ewigkeit später klingelte das Telefon. Es war bereits mitten in der Nacht.

Misato ließ Shinji zögernd los.

„Ich gehe kurz ran."

„Hm..."

Sie nahm das Messer mit und trat in den Korridor, nahm den Hörer ab.

„Ja?"

Das Messer fiel zu Boden.

„Wir kommen!"

Misato warf den Hörer auf die Gabel.

„Shinji!"

*** NGE ***

Mit quietschenden Reifen kam Misatos Wagen in der Garage des Hauptquartiers zum Stehen.

Misato und Shinji sprangen heraus, rannten zum Eingang.

Der dort postierte Wachmann hob die Hand.

„Der Junge hat keine Berechtigung mehr, das Hauptquartier zu betreten, Colonel!"

Misato schob ihn einfach beiseite.

„Schwärzen Sie mich doch beim Kommandanten an!"

*** NGE ***

Shinji riss die Tür des Krankenzimmers auf.

_Tatsächlich..._

Auf dem Bett saß ein zerbrechlich wirkendes Mädchen mit blauem Haar und roten Augen, es trug ein Nachthemd und war am halben Körper bandagiert.

„Rei-chan!"

Shinji stürmte in das Zimmer, wollte sie kräftig umarmen, bremste sich aber im letzten Moment aus Rücksicht auf ihre Verletzungen, so dass seine Umarmung nur sehr leicht ausfiel.

„Rei-chan, du lebst..."

Das Mädchen in seinen Armen versteifte sich, schob ihn zurück.

„Warum tust du das?"

„Ah? Was? Ich... uh..."

„Wer bist du?"

Die Stimme war völlig emotionslos, ebenso das Gesicht und die Augen.

Emotionslos und... leblos...

Shinji wich einen kurzen Schritt zurück.

„Rei-chan, ich bin es doch, Shinji... dein Shin-chan..."

„Ich kenne dich nicht."

„Urgh... aber... wir... wir kennen uns doch schon seit... seit Monaten... Rei-chan, erinnerst du dich nicht?"

„Ich kenne dich nicht." wiederholte sie.

„Nein... das kann doch nicht... Rei-chan, wir haben zusammen gewohnt... wir haben... uh... wir haben uns ein Bett geteilt... und... daran musst du dich doch erinnern...!"

„Nein. Ich bin wohl die Dritte."

„Agh... agh... agh..."

Langsam wich Shinji zur Tür zurück. Seine Knie zitterten unkontrolliert.

Was auch immer dieses Wesen auf dem Bett war, es war nicht seine Rei-chan... es hatte ihr Gesicht und ihren Körper, aber nicht ihre Seele...

Er warf sich herum und rannte aus dem Raum.

Erst an der Tür am Ende des Korridors hielt er inne, als er beinahe Misato über den Haufen rannte.

„Shinji, du siehst aus, als ob du einen Geist gesehen hättest..." flüsterte Misato verständnislos.

„Misato, das... das ist nicht Rei..."

„Aber... sie sieht doch aus wie sie und..."

Neben ihnen wurde eine Tür geöffnet.

Ritsuko Akagi winkte sie in den dahinterliegenden Raum.

„Ritsuko, was..."

Akagi nahm einige Einstellungen mit ihrer Fernsteuerung vor.

„Ikari hat meine Befugnisse zwar sehr stark beschnitten, aber die hier hat er vergessen, mir wegzunehmen... zum Glück gibt es für das Überwachungssystem ein paar blinde Flecken..."

Sie sah Shinji mit Bedauern in den Augen an.

„Du hast sie schon gesehen, nicht wahr?"

„Agh... ja... das... das kann unmöglich..."

„Es tut mir leid, Shinji-kun. Ich bin zu spät gekommen, eigentlich wollte ich das vermeiden..."

„Ritsuko, was ist hier los?" fragte Misato mit schneidender Stimme. „Was ist mit Rei?"

Ritsuko schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Um das zu verstehen, musst ihr mir ins TerminalDogma folgen... allerdings könnte es sein, dass die Antwort euch nicht gefällt... besonders dir nicht, Shinji-kun."

„Doktor Akagi... ich muss wissen..."

„Gut. Kommt mit..."

In der Rückwand des Raumes befand sich eine weitere Tür, die von Regalen verstellt war. Akagi riss eines der Regale einfach um, öffnete dann die Tür. Dahinter lag ein spärlich beleuchteter Korridor mit einem Panzerschott am Ende.

Und hinter diesem Schott war ein Aufzug.

„Ikari hat das ganze Hauptquartier als riesiges Labyrinth gestaltet... und wir sind wie ein Rudel Versuchsratten..." murmelte Ritsuko, während sie weitere Einstellungen vornahm und die Lifttüren aufgleiten ließ.

Es ging abwärts.

„Shinji-kun, das Wesen, das du im Krankenzimmer gesehen hast, ist Rei - und es ist sie nicht."

„Wie... wie..."

„Es ist die Dritte... wie soll ich dir das nur erklären... Du erinnerst dich, dass Rei immer wieder gesagt hat, sie sei ersetzbar?"

„Ja."

Die Aufzugtüren sprangen auf.

Akagi gab ihren Begleitern Zeichen, sie sollten sich beeilen.

Es ging einen schmalen Korridor hinunter, dann durch eine Reihe von Laboratorien.

Und schließlich betraten sie einen Raum, dessen markantestes Einrichtungsmerkmal eine Stahlsäule war.

„Das ist der DummyPlug, oder besser, das Herzstück der Anlage. Die Fernsteuerung der EVAs... aber nicht mehr lange..."

Sie tippte eine Reihe von Befehlen in ihren Palmtop ein, doch ohne dass etwas Sichtbares geschah. Im Inneren der Säule jedoch zerfiel Rei-00 und löste sich in LCL auf...

„Kommt weiter. Im nächsten Raum warten alle Antworten..."

Der nächste Raum hatte ein Sichtfenster, welches sich über eine ganze Wand hinzog, allerdings war das Glas undurchsichtig.

Ritsuko blickte Misato und Shinji an.

„Shinji-kun, ich kann die Verspiegelung aufheben und dir zeigen, was dahinter liegt. Aber es ist auch die Wahrheit über Rei."

„Die Wahrheit?"

„Ja. Die Wahrheit darüber, was mit ihr passiert ist, die Wahrheit, woher das Wesen im CentralDogma kommt, die Wahrheit über ihre Abstammung."

„Uh..."

„Ritsuko, jetzt erzähl doch endlich..."

„Der DummyPlug basiert auf Rei... wir haben ihre Erinnerungen, ihre Erfahrungen, alles was sie ist, alles was sie ausmacht, in regelmäßigen Abständen kopiert und auf das System übertragen."

„Dann... Ritsuko, das darf doch nicht wahr sein... wenn der DummyPlug gewissermaßen Rei ist, dann..."

„Dann hat sie sich selbst vernichtet? - Ja. Kaum zu glauben, dass auch Maschinen zu Eifersucht fähig sind, nicht wahr?"

„Und... aber... Doktor Akagi, was ist dann mit... uh... mit der... ah... Rei oben?"

Akagi drückte einen Knopf auf ihrer Fernbedienung.

Und die Scheibe des Beobachtungsfensters wurde durchsichtig...

Hinter der Scheibe schwammen zahllose nackte Körper in klarem LCL.

Jeder Körper war weiblich, hatte blasse Haut, blaues Haar und scharlachrote Augen...

„Rei..." flüsterte Shinji gleichsam überrascht und schockiert.

Die zahllosen Reis öffneten die Augen, sahen Shinji an, fixierten ganz allein ihn und lächelten.

Doch ihr Lächeln war ohne jedes Gefühl, war nur eine Muskelbewegung...

Misato stützte sich auf die Schaltapparaturen an der Seite.

„Was ist das für ein Ort?"

„Hier wurde Rei geboren, in diesem Tank."

„Agh..." gurgelte Shinji.

Ritsuko blinzelte.

Dann ließ sie das Sichtfenster wieder undurchsichtig werden.

„Projekt R... Projekt Rei. Begonnen von Yui Ikari, um auf künstlichem Wege mittels Cloning Piloten für die EVAs zu erschaffen. Grundlage war die DNA des Engels, welcher sich ebenfalls im TerminalDogma befindet, sowie ein wenig menschliche DNA zur Stabilisierung des Äußeren. Allerdings war nur eine Handvoll der Klone zur Erfüllung ihrer Aufgaben fähig... und der beste von ihnen..."

Sie senkte den Blick.

Doch sie musste es Shinji erzählen, er musste es wissen, sonst würde die Existenz einer weiteren Rei für immer zwischen ihm und Rei-II stehen. Doch wenn er dieses Wissen verkraftete, dann war er Reis Liebe würdig...

„Rei-chan ist ein Engel?" stieß Shinji hervor.

„Größtenteils."

Plötzlich lachte der Junge.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben... ich kann einfach nicht... nicht meine Rei-chan..."

Abrupt brach er ab, starrte Ritsuko an.

„Ich trage ein S2-Organ in der Brust... aus der DNA eines Engels... macht mich das nicht auch zu einem Engel?"

„Gewisserweise."

„Gut... es gibt also mehrere... Rei-chan hatte also viele Zwillingsschwestern... warum leben sie in diesem Tank?"

In seinen Augen flackerte es unstet.

„Außerhalb des LCL können sie nicht existieren - sie haben keine Seelen. Es gibt für Rei nur eine Seele, die von einem Klon zum nächsten wandert, wenn der aktive Klon stirbt."

„Aber... die Rei oben im Krankenflügel... das ist nicht Rei... niemals..."

„Nein, du hast Recht. Rei-III hat nicht dieselbe Seele wie Rei-II. Dein Vater musste improvisieren, er glaubt im Moment noch, dass die Rei-Seele verloren gegangen sei, deshalb hat er ein weiteres Seelenfragment aus dem Engel extrahiert und auf Rei-III übertragen."

„Uh..."

„Er glaubt, dass der Engel das Tor zur Kammer von Gaf darstellt, den Ursprung aller unschuldigen Seelen."

Misato blickte Ritsuko an, als wäre dieser ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"

„Doch. Hier siehst du das Kernstück von Ikaris Plänen. Ein Wesen, geschaffen aus einer Verbindung von Mensch und Engel... ein Nephilim... nur deshalb akzeptierte EVA-00 Rei als Piloten, weil sie aus derselben Urmaterie geschaffen wurde, wie er selbst."

„Doktor Akagi... was heißt das? Was bedeutet das alles? Was ist mit Rei-chan? Sie hat doch Gefühle... ich..."

„Die besaß Rei-II. Und ich hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Erinnerungen und Gefühle konserviert werden, allerdings ist Ikari dahintergekommen... Rei-III befindet sich auf dem Stand von vor über einem Jahr. Sie kennt dich nicht, Shinji, und sie kennt auch dich nicht, Misato. Eigentlich kennt sie nur Ikari; er hat sie entsprechend konditioniert."

„Aber... wenn Sie ihre Erinnerungen haben... können Sie die dann nicht einfach..."

Shinji verstummte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es wäre nicht dasselbe, nicht wahr? Ohne ihre Seele..."

Plötzlich trugen ihn seine Beine nicht mehr.

Die Kraft, welche er aus der Hoffnung, Rei-chan wäre lebend gefunden worden, geschöpft hatte, war aufgebraucht. Er ging einfach zu Boden, stürzte sich auf Hände und Knie ab und ließ den Kopf hängen, gab schluchzende Laute von sich.

„Ich kann ohne sie nicht weiterleben... aber... Vater... darf nicht damit davonkommen..."

„Ja, Shinji-kun, ist es dir denn egal, was ich dir gerade berichtet habe? Dass Rei kein Mensch war, dass sie nicht als solcher geboren wurde?"

„Sie war ein Mensch!" brüllte Shinji. „Sie hatte eine Seele... ich habe sie geliebt! Ich würde mit Freuden sterben, wenn ich dadurch die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte! Es ist mir egal, als was sie geboren wurde... sie hatte eine Seele... sie hatte Gefühle... sie konnte lieben..."

Er hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen den Boden.

Ritsuko nickte knapp.

„So sehr hast du sie geliebt?"

„Ja...!"

„Ritsuko..." setzte Misato an, die nicht einsah, weshalb ihre älteste Freundin Shinji derart quälte.

Doch Ritsuko ignorierte sie.

„Sie wird die Stärke deiner Liebe brauchen."

„Was?"

Shinji blickte mit geröteten Augen auf.

„Shinji-kun, Rei, deine Rei, lebt. Sie hat die Vernichtung des EVAs überstanden. Ich bin ihr vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde begegnet."

„Sie... sie lebt?"

„Ja. Ich konnte sie nicht mitnehmen... dein Vater hätte sie beseitigen lassen... deshalb habe ich sie in Richtung Yasakamwa geschickt, das ist ein Dorf nördlich von Tokio-3."

„Sie lebt? Sie ist am Leben?"

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage."

Shinji sprang auf.

„Misato, wir müssen..."

„Ja!"

Katsuragi sah Ritsuko finster an.

„Warum hast du das nicht oben gesagt?"

Ritsuko seufzte.

„Er musste es erfahren."

„Darüber sprechen wir noch..."

Damit eilte sie Shinji nach, der bereits in Richtung des Aufzuges lief.

„Wartet auf mich, ich muss euch den Lift öffnen!"

*** NGE ***

Die Fahrt an die Oberfläche schien endlos gewesen zu sein.

Mehr als eine knappe Wegbeschreibung hatte Ritsuko ihnen nicht mit auf den Weg gegeben, weshalb Misato ihren Wagen am Stadtrand stehenließ und Shinji folgte, der mitten in den nächtlichen Wald hineinlief.

Shinji konnte vor lauter Tränen kaum etwas sehen.

_Rei lebte... seine Rei-chan war am Leben!_

_Erst der Schock, einer leeren Kopie von Rei-chan zu begegnen, dann Doktor Akagis Enthüllungen und schließlich die Nachricht, dass sie noch lebte..._

Fast blind stolperte er durchs Unterholz, dabei in sich hineinhorchend, versuchend, ihre Gegenwart wahrzunehmen... _er hatte es doch insgeheim gewusst, hatte ihre Präsenz doch die ganze Zeit über gespürt... und nie war sie ihm ferner erschienen, als er dem anderen Mädchen begegnet war... Rei-III... welche Teufelei seines Vaters steckte nur dahinter... Rei-III... Rei-II... Rei-00 - der DummyPlug, deshalb also die seltsame Bezeichnung... - und Rei-I? Gab es irgendwo noch ein weiteres Abbild?_

Aber eigentlich war ihm das völlig egal, er wurde nur von der Hoffnung, seine geliebte Rei wiederzusehen, vorangetrieben.

Doktor Akagi hatte jetzt vor etwa anderthalb Stunden mit ihr gesprochen... fast neunzig Minuten, die Rei-chan Vorsprung hatte... wie sollten sie sie nur einholen...

Misato schien denselben Gedanken gehabt zu haben, vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass die zahlreichen Äste blutige Schrammen auf ihren Beinen hinterlassen hatten.

„Wir sollten zum Wagen zurückgehen und bis zum Morgen warten, dann suchen wir sie auf der Landstraße..."

„Nein... Misato, nein... Ich kann sie fühlen..."

„Du kannst?"

„Ja... Sie ist irgendwo dort vorn..."

_Wie ein Licht in der Finsternis..._

Sein S2-Fragment pulsierte stärker, versorgte ihn mit neuer Kraft, die ihn vorantrieb. Und mit dem Kraftschub ging eine Schärfung seiner Sinne einher, plötzlich war er imstande, im schwachen Licht der Sterne beinahe so gut zu sehen wie an einem wolkenverhangenen Tag.

Rei-chan war irgendwo in der Nähe... er musste weiter, konnte jetzt nicht umkehren...

Ohne es zu bemerken, hängte er Misato ab, während er sich seinen Weg durch den Wald bahnte.

Trotz seiner Nachtsicht stolperte er völlig unerwartet auf die Lichtung mit dem See.

Shinji sah sich kurz um. Er kannte diesen Ort, hier war er bereits zwei Mal gewesen, damals, als er nach seinem zweiten Kampf gegen einen Engel ziellos umhergewandert war, und noch einmal während der Ferien – am Seeufer hatten Kensuke und er geangelt...

Und Kensukes Zelt stand immer noch am Seeufer, anscheinend hatten Aidas bei ihrer Abreise es entweder vergessen oder nicht mehr holen wollen...

_Engel... er hatte gegen so viele von ihnen gekämpft und sie vernichtet._

Und dann begann er nicht nur, einem von ihnen - Nagisa-kun - zu vertrauen, nein, jetzt erfuhr er auch noch, dass Rei-chan selbst ein Engel war... oder zum Teil ein Engel war... aber durch das S2-Organ, welches ansonsten nur die Engel besaßen, wurde er doch auch zu einem teilweisen Engel... wenn das herauskam, stand er wohl auch auf der Liste der Feinde...

_Rei-chan..._

_Sie war nahe, ganz nahe..._

Shinji glaubte, das Pochen ihres Herzens hören zu können, vermeinte, den Duft ihres Haares riechen zu können, so sehr konzentrierte er sich auf sie.

„Rei-chan..." flüsterte er.

_Nur wo war sie..._

_Das Zelt!_

War es Zufall oder eine Fügung des Schicksals, dass Kensuke sein Zelt zurückgelassen hatte?

Eilig lief Shinji hinüber, schlug die Zeltbahnen zurück.

_Tatsächlich..._

Auf dem Boden, auf einem Haufen zusammengeschobener Blätter, lag Rei Ayanami zu einem Ball zusammengerollt und am ganzen Leib zitternd.

Shinji kroch zu ihr in das Zelt, zog sie in seine Arme.

„Rei-chan..."

_Sie hing so seltsam kraftlos in seinen Armen..._

„Rei? Rei-chan, wach auf... bitte..."

Er streichelte ihre Wange.

_So heiß..._

Shinji zuckte zusammen, legte die Hand auf ihre Stirn.

Rei-chan glühte regelrecht!

„Rei-chan..."

Ihre Augenlider hoben sich flatternd.

Rei hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihren Blick zu fokussieren, ihr Kopf war wie in dicke Watte verpackt.

„Shinji?" flüsterte sie schwach.

Er drückte sie fester an sich.

„Ja, ich bin es. Rei-chan, ich habe dich wiedergefunden... ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren..."

„Shin-chan…"

Kraftlos hob sie eine Hand, berührte sacht sein Gesicht, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Lippen.

„Wahrheit... du bist kein Traum..."

„Rei-chan, wieso sollte ich ein Traum sein... ich bringe dich nach Hause..."

„Doktor Akagi sagte... ich solle die Straße suchen... und Tokio-3 verlassen..."

„Du bist krank..."

„Ja."

Von draußen konnten sie Misato rufen hören: „Shinji-kun, wo bist du?"

„Siehst du, Rei-chan? Misato ist auch hier, alles wird gut."

„Shin-chan... so schwach..."

„Ja... - Misato, wir sind hier! – Rei-chan, der EVA..."

„Ich weiß... der DummyPlug..."

„Uh... ja..."

Misato blickte in das Zelt hinein, konnte nur zwei schemenhafte Umrisse sehen.

„Shinji, hast du sie gefunden?"

„Ja, Misato. Rei-chan ist krank, wir müssen uns beeilen... - Rei-chan, überlass alles mir, ja?"

„Ich vertraue dir... mit meinem Herzen..." kam die schwache Antwort.

Shinji hob sie auf die Arme, rutschte aus dem Zelt, trug sie zurück zum Wagen...

*** NGE ***

„Sie sieht nicht gut aus..." sagte Misato und blickte in den Rückspiegel.

Rei lag unter einer Decke, die sich in Misatos Kofferraum befunden hatte, auf der Rückbank, ihr Kopf ruhte auf Shinjis Schoß. Shinji saß hinter Misato, hatte aber nur Augen für Rei, strich immer wieder über ihre Stirn.

„Sie braucht einen Arzt, Misato."

„Ich bringe sie ins Krankenhaus."

„Kein Krankenhaus... kein Arzt... Doktor Akagi sagte... der Kommandant..."

Misatos Blick wurde hart wie Stirn.

„Gut, kein Arzt. Ikari erfährt sonst, dass sie noch am Leben ist. Wir bringen sie nach Hause und pflegen sie da... wie konnte Ritsuko sie nur in diesem Zustand..."

„Ritsuko-san konnte nicht anders..." flüsterte Rei.

Shinji wiederholte die Worte laut.

„Okay, wir sind gleich da..."

Misato trat das Gaspedal durch.

**Kapitel 52 - Ikaris Fall**

Misato half Shinji, Rei aus dem Wagen zu heben, allerdings ließ der Junge es sich nicht nehmen, Rei selbst auf den Armen zu tragen.

_Sie war so leicht... wie eine Feder..._

Shinji war sich nicht sicher, ob dies an den zusätzlichen Kräften lag, welche ihm das S2-Organ verlieh, an dem Adrenalinschub oder nicht doch an ihrer Krankheit.

Die ganze Zeit über, die er sie bereits kannte, war sie nie krank gewesen, verletzt, ja, aber nie krank. Sie hatte nie gehustet oder geniest - außer wenn er das Essen etwas zu kräftig gewürzt hatte oder wenn beim Putzen Staub aufgewirbelt worden war... und jetzt schien sie vor Fieber zu glühen...

Eilig hastete er Misato durch die kühle Nachtluft hinterher zum Hauseingang, dachte nur an das Mädchen auf seinen Armen...

*** NGE ***

„Wir müssen sie erst einmal aus der PlugSuit herausholen..." sagte Misato, als sie Shinji in die Wohnung ließ, und eilte sogleich ins Bad, um heißes Wasser in die Wanne laufen zu lassen.

„Bring sie her, schnell..."

Reis PlugSuit war an verschiedenen Stellen aufgerissen und an den entsprechenden Rändern mit bereits verkrustetem Blut verschmiert, allerdings wies Rei keine Kratzer oder Schrammen auf, ihre Haut war unversehrt, wie die beiden feststellten, als sie das Mädchen ins Wasser ließen.

Rei bewegte mit geschlossenen Augen die Lippen, sagte aber kein hörbares Wort.

Shinji legte die Hand auf ihre Wange.

„Sie fühlt sich so heiß an... Misato, was können wir nur tun?"

„Erst mal den Dreck von ihr ´runterwaschen... dann packen wir sie warm ein und flößen ihr Tee und Brühe ein. So kann sie ihre Krankheit ausschwitzen. Und wenn ich morgen zur Schicht gehe, sorge ich dafür, dass Ritsuko hier vorbeikommt... oder wenigstens Maya..."

„Ich werde über sie wachen."

Misato nickte mit schwachem Lächeln.

Shinji griff nach einem Lappen, tauchte ihn ins Wasser und begann sacht, Reis Gesicht zu waschen, dann ihren Hals und nach kurzem Zögern ihre Brust.

Im Wissen, dass das Mädchen bei Shinji in den besten Händen war, verließ Misato das Bad und wechselte in die Küche über, um Tee aufzusetzen.

„Rei-chan, du musst gesund werden", murmelte Shinji, während er Schmutzstreifen von ihrem rechten Arm abwusch.

_Seltsam, die PlugSuit war zerrissen und sicher hatte Rei bei ihrem Marsch durchs Unterholz Kratzer davongetragen - doch davon war nichts zu sehen, ihre Haut war glatt und makellos. Ihre Regenerationskräfte wirkten also noch und heilten ihre Wunden binnen kurzer Zeit, aber warum hatte sie dann immer noch Fieber?_

_Waren ihre Selbstheilungskräfte vielleicht überlastet? Dann war sie kränker, als es aussah, dann benötigte sie unbedingt Hilfe von Doktor Akagi oder jemandem mit gleichen Qualifikationen..._

„Ich rufe Doktor Akagi an, sicher kann sie gleich kommen..."

Shinji wollte sich aus der hockenden Position neben der Wanne aufrichten, als sie kraftlos sein Handgelenk umfasste.

„Nicht... Ritsuko-san hat gesagt... kein Arzt... der Kommandant darf nicht erfahren, dass ich noch lebe..."

Shinji blickte in ihre müden Augen.

„Aber sie kann dir vielleicht helfen!"

„Kommandant Ikari... Augen und Ohren überall... Shin-chan, ich bin... Armisael... großer Bruder... ich gehöre zu ihnen... ich bin ein Engel..."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte er und strich sanft über ihren Handrücken. „Aber es macht nichts. Du bist Rei-chan... du bist einzigartig..."

„Es macht dir nichts aus?"

„Nein. Ich weiß auch von... uh... den anderen... ahm... denen, die so aussehen wie du..."

„Du weißt... meine Schwestern..."

„Ja. Da war eine andere... uh... Rei im Hauptquartier... Die... uhm... die Dritte..."

„Ja..."

„Aber... ich wusste gleich, dass du es nicht warst... sie ist nicht einmal... uhm... ein Schatten von dir..."

„Du hast mich gefunden..."

„Ich wusste, wo ich suchen musste. Ich habe dich gespürt."

„Shin-chan, ich glaube an dich..."

Rei schloss die Augen, ihre Mundwinkel formten ein dünnes Lächeln.

„Ahm..."

„Ich fühle mich so schwach... so schwach habe ich mich nicht einmal gefühlt, nachdem EVA-00 amokgelaufen war..."

„Als du so schwer verletzt wurdest..."

„Ja. Jetzt ist es, als würde ich innerlich verbrennen..."

Sie übte einen leichten Zug auf seine Hand aus, legte sie auf ihren Bauch.

„Spürst du es?"

„Uh... nein, Rei-chan... ich... ah... es fühlt sich ganz normal an..."

„Es ist, als hätte ich einen Brennofen verschluckt... Armisael war... einen kurzen Augenblick lang waren wir eins..."

Einen langen Moment fragte er sich, ob der Engel nicht etwa Rei geschwängert hatte, verneinte diesen seltsam beängstigenden Gedanken aber sogleich - Rei-chan hatte ihm doch selbst gesagt, dass sie nicht fähig war, Kinder zu bekommen. Also musste der Engel etwas anderes in ihr zurückgelassen haben... Sicher würde Doktor Akagi die Antwort kennen, wenn Misato sie am Morgen herbeiholen konnte. Und bis dahin würde er über Rei-chan wachen...

„Ahm, Rei-chan, ich lasse jetzt das Wasser ab... um... uh... um dich abzutrocknen... und dann bringe ich dich ins Bett... ahm..."

„Wirst du mich halten?"

„Uh... ja."

„So schwach... ich war noch nie so schwach... es ist... furchteinflößend..."

„Furcht? Rei-chan, bitte, du darfst keine Angst haben... du wirst wieder gesund werden..."

„Aber so kann ich dich nicht beschützen..."

„Ich werde auf uns beide aufpassen."

Methodisch begann er damit, sie abzutrocknen, dann hob er sie in das Badetuch gewickelt aus der Wanne.

„Du bist stark, Shin-chan..." wisperte sie, die Stirn gegen seine Wange gepresst.

„Das... ahm... das kommt von dem S2-Organ... uhm..."

„Nein, es ist deine Stärke."

Shinji trug sie aus dem Bad, in der Wohnung roch es nach Tee und Hühnerbrühe.

„Shinji-kun, setz sie gleich an den Tisch, ich bin gerade fertig geworden."

„Was... uh... was hast du denn gekocht?"

„Hühnerbrühe, die verleiht neue Kräfte."

„Uhm, Misato..."

„Misato-san, ich kann kein Fleisch essen."

„Oh... also dann..."

Misato seufzte.

„Daran hätte ich denken müssen... Wartet mal, ich müsste doch noch... ja, da habe ich ja noch Gemüsebrühe... instant... ich koche sie sofort auf."

„Ich bringe Rei-chan ins Bett", erklärte Shinji.

„Shin-chan, du brauchst mich nicht die ganze Zeit zu tragen."

„Du musst deine Kräfte schonen", erwiderte er leise und trug sie in den hinteren Raum, wo Misato bereits die Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen und zwei weitere Decken bereitgelegt hatte.

Als er Rei aus dem Handtuch rollte, hatte ihr Anblick nichts Erregendes für ihn, er verspürte nur den Wunsch, sie möge so schnell wie möglich wieder genesen.

Rasch deckte er sie zu.

Misato kam mit der Teekanne und einem Becher.

„Hier."

*** NGE ***

Wütend blickte Ikari auf seine veränderte Hand. Bisher waren alle seine Versuche, ADAM unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, gescheitert. Aber er benötigte diese Kontrolle über den Ersten Engel, um sein Ziel zu erreichen, es genügte nicht, ADAM mit immer größeren Mengen der Droge einzuschläfern... Akagi musste eine Variante des Mittels entwickeln, die auch den Willen des Engels lähmte...  
>Ganz leise im hintersten Winkel war da zugleich diese zweifelnde Stimme, die fragte, wie viel Boden der Engel wohl bereits gewonnen hatte – wo Gendo Ikari aufhörte und ADAM begann…<p>

Und dann war da noch das Problem mit dem Rei-Klon.

Anders als erwartet war die Rei-Seele nicht beim Tod von Rei-II in der eigens dafür vorbereiteten Auffangvorrichtung gelandet, anders als berechnet hatte das PROPHET-Interface der MAGI die Seele nicht angelockt wie Zuckerlösung eine Ameise.

Das Seelenfragment, das er mit Hilfe der MAGI aus LILITH extrahiert hatte, war alles andere als stabil, die Stärke des AT-Feldes des dritten Klons war Schwankungen unterworfen. Auf der anderen Seite war dieser Klon imstande gewesen, ein Fragment des S2-Organes des vierten Engels, Shamshiel, in sich aufzunehmen. Jetzt musste der Klon nur noch lange genug dem Drang widerstehen, sich in eine LCL-Pfütze aufzulösen, aber in dieser Beziehung hatte Ikari keine Bedenken - die Version von Reis Persönlichkeit, welche er benutzt hatte, um den Klon zu prägen, war frei von fremden Einflüssen, für Rei-III war er Gott. Und das Privileg, in seiner Gegenwart existieren zu dürfen, war alles, wonach sie sich sehnte... die Klone waren erschaffen worden, um zu dienen... und diese Närrin Yui hatte gedacht, er verfolge die Interessen der Menschheit, wollte die Welt retten. Ebenso wie NERV sollten die Klone ausschließlich ihm dienen, ihrem Gott... und wenn es gelungen wäre, mehr als eine stabile Seele aus LILITH zu extrahieren, hätte er der anderen Piloten nicht bedurft, so jedoch hatte er auf den Ausweichplan zurückgreifen müssen... 100 Ungeborene, die noch im Fötusstadium mit der DNA LILITHs infiziert worden waren, einer von ihnen Yuis Sohn... er hatte dadurch eine neue Unterart des Menschen erschaffen, hatten den legendären Nephilim der Bibel neues Leben eingehaucht - war dies nicht mit dem Werk eines Gottes gleichzusetzen?

Und dennoch begehrten seine Schöpfungen gegen ihn auf...

Zuerst Yuis Sohn - was anderes hätte er auch von dem Bengel erwarten können, schon seine Mutter hatte sich ihm nicht unterordnen wollen, als sie ihn zu durchschauen begann -, dann der zweite lebensfähige Rei-Klon, der jemals den Tank verlassen hatte, natürlich war das die Schuld des Third Child gewesen, aber allein die Tatsache, dass der Klon sich von jemand anderem hatte beeinflussen lassen, sprach bereits Bände. Doch mit Rei-III würde sich das nicht wiederholen...

Die Reaktion des Klons auf die erste Begegnung mit Yuis Sohn war für Ikari höchst befriedigend gewesen. Der Klon hatte den liebestollen Bengel kalt zurückgestoßen, hatte ihn an seinen korrekten Platz verwiesen...

Jetzt blieb noch der letzte Engel abzuwarten, dann war die Bahn frei für seinen - Ikaris - Aufstieg. Der Thron Gottes war in Griffweite.

Und auch die alten Narren von SEELE würden ihn nicht aufhalten können, egal wie viele Spione sie im Hauptquartier hatten, wenn er mit ADAMs Hilfe über den Rei-Klon LILITH ihre Macht raubte und die Kräfte der Urmutter und des Urvaters in sich vereinte, würde nichts ihn aufhalten können, dann würde er die Welt nach seinen Vorstellungen neu formen, dann würde eine neue Menschheit aus der Asche der Third Impact entsteigen, die seiner Vorstellung von Perfektion entsprach...

Er musste nur ADAM unter Kontrolle bringen, aber wie alles, das er sich bisher vorgenommen hatte, würde er auch das schaffen.

„Mein Wille geschehe..." flüsterte Ikari rau. Die Worte klangen gut. Bald würden alle vor ihm knien, so wie die schuppigen Kinder der Ersten Menschheit vor ihren Götzen, den Kindern LILITHs, gekniet hatten...

„_Mein Wille geschehe..."_

Dennoch blieb die Frage, was mit der Rei-Seele geschehen war. Als der Klon das erste Mal gestorben war, als die alte Hexe Naoko Akagi Rei-I erwürgt hatte, war die Seele von den MAGI aufgefangen worden. Rei-II zu aktivieren, war in gewisser Weise die Feuerprobe der Supercomputer gewesen, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es richtig gewesen war, die alte Akagi die ganze Zeit zu ertragen, ihr vorzuspielen, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete, genau wie er es mit Yui und jedem anderen Menschen, den er bisher manipuliert hatte, getan hatte.

Warum also hatte es dieses Mal nicht funktioniert?

An der Entfernung konnte es nicht liegen, bei Seelen galten andere Maßstäbe, außerdem hätte die Rei-Seele versuchen müssen, durch LILITH in die Kammer von Gaf zurückzukehren...

In den Resten des EntryPlugs hatte die Seele sich nicht verfangen, auch an den gefundenen organischen Resten hatte sie nicht geklebt - Ikari glaubte auch nicht daran, dass Seelen bei ihren Körpern verweilten...

Und endlich kam er dazu, Schlüsse zu ziehen...

Was, wenn die Seele sich nicht in Richtung LILITHs gewandt hatte, als der Körper des Klons zerquetscht wurde?

Wohin konnte sie gegangen sein?

Die Antwort gefiel ihm gar nicht, implizierte sie doch, dass es so etwas närrisches wie Liebe tatsächlich gab - demnach müsste die Rei-Seele bei Yuis Sohn sein und ihm wie ein Schutzengel folgen... nein, das konnte nun wirklich nicht sein.

Ihm fiel ein, dass die Analyse der im EntryPlug von EVA-00 gefundenen organischen Reste sehr kurz und wenig aussagekräftig gewesen war. Akagi hatte lediglich festgestellt, dass die Überreste zu Rei-II gehörten... glücklicherweise befanden sich die Daten in den Speichern der MAGI...

Ikari ließ die Untersuchungsergebnisse erneut analysieren.

Das Ergebnis war sehr überraschend - die Analyse der DNA ergab, dass ihre Zusammensetzung exakt der eines Engels entsprach, bei den Rei-Klonen war aber noch reine menschliche DNA hinzugemischt, so dass das Verhältnis leicht anders war.

Und das hieß, dass die DNA von dem Engel Armisael stammte...

Ikari gab ein wütendes Knurren von sich.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein...

Akagi hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, ihn noch einmal zu belügen... dafür würde er ihr die Zunge herausreißen, ehe er seine Drohung wahrmachte, und alle eigenhändig auslöschte, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, bevor er sie selbst exekutierte... diese verdammte Hure...

Wenn die DNA-Reste nicht von dem Klon stammten, hatte dieser wahrscheinlich die Vernichtung von EVA-00 überlebt und befand sich irgendwo an der Oberfläche. Damit waren auch alle Überlegungen bezüglich des Verbleibens der Seele hinfällig.

Wohin mochte sich Rei-II gewandt haben... eigentlich gab es nur eine Antwort - Yuis Sohn...

Ruckartig stand Ikari auf, die Monsterhand, mit der er sich an der Tischkante abgestützt hatte, brach ein Stück des Holzes heraus, es zerbröselte, noch ehe es den Boden berührte.

Mit weitausholenden Schritten ging er auf die Tür seines Büros zu, riss sie auf, stoppte.

Vor der Tür stand Kozo Fuyutsuki, der gerade die Hand gehoben hatte, um zu klopfen, und jetzt überrascht einen halben Schritt zurückwich.

„Ikari..."

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Fuyutsuki!" knurrte der bärtige Mann.

Fuyutsuki zuckte zusammen, kam dem Befehl aber nicht nach.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen... was du heute getan hast, war falsch! Auch wenn Rei den Einsatz des DummyPlugs überlebt hat, hättest du niemals..."

Ikari griff zu, packte den älteren Mann an den Jackenaufschlägen.

„Du weißt, wo sie ist?"

„Verdammt, Ikari... sie ist doch immer noch auf der Krankenstation..."

„Du sprichst von Rei-III..."

„Rei-III? Was zum..."

Entsetzen trat in Fuyutsukis Augen. Und das lag nur teilweise daran, dass er einen Blick auf die mittlerweile dickschuppige linke Hand Ikaris erhascht hatte, welche wieder eine erstaunliche Beweglichkeit erlangt hatte.

„Wo steckt Rei-II? Bei Yuis Bastard?"

„Ikari... wovon... bist du verrückt geworden?"

„Ich werde sie umbringen, den Bengel und den wertlosen Klon."

Ruckartig hob er Fuyutsuki mit der entstellten Hand in die Höhe.

Der Subkommandant röchelte, als ihm die Luft abgedrückt wurde und das ätzende Sekret auf der Schuppenhaut der Monsterhand seinen Hals berührte.

Ikari blickte ihn mitleidslos an.

„Du weißt gar nichts, alter Narr... nicht einmal, dass der Bengel dein Sohn ist... oder war..."

Kozo verdrehte die Augen, hing schlaff in Ikaris Würgegriff.

Gendo Ikari schleuderte den alten Mann wie eine Puppe zur Seite, marschierte dann den Gang zum nächsten Fahrstuhl entlang.

*** NGE ***

Schwer atmend setzte Fuyutsuki sich auf, eine Hand gegen seinen wunden Hals gepresst, es fühlte sich an, als hätte etwas sehr Heißes seine Haut berührt. Und außerdem schmerzte sein Rücken, dass er befürchtete, seine Wirbelsäule könnte verletzt worden sein...

Was war das gewesen... was war mit Ikaris Hand geschehen...

Ein Schatten fiel auf den alten Mann.

_Sicher war Ikari zurückgekommen, um sein Werk zu beenden..._

„Fuyutsuki, was ist passiert?" fragte Kaji und packte den Stellvertretenden Kommandanten an den Schultern, zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Sie, Kaji? Gottseidank... Ikari... er will die Kinder töten..." keuchte Fuyutsuki.

„Ikari? Wo ist er?"

„Den Gang hinunter... Privater Aufzug..."

„Ja..."

Kaji zog seine Waffe und hastete den Gang hinunter, stand jedoch vor einer geschlossenen Aufzugtür, deren Anzeige verkündete, dass der Aufzug bereits den halben Weg an die Oberfläche zurückgelegt hatte.

„Verdammt..."

Fuyutsuki kam herangeschwankt, musste sich immer wieder an der Wand abstützen.

„Haben Sie ihn... wohl nicht..."

„Nein. Und bis der Aufzug wieder hier ist, vergehen noch über sieben Minuten... mit einem anderen Lift werden wir wohl ebenfalls kein Glück haben..."

„Sieben Minuten... plus die fünf, die wir selbst für die Fahrt benötigen werden... das sind zwölf Minuten Vorsprung."

„Wo will er hin?"

„Er sagte nur... dass er die Kinder töten wolle."

Fuyutsuki hustete.

„Professor, wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Als hätte mich ein Bus überrollt. Wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung... Prellung der Wirbelsäule und..."

Er zog die Hand von der Kehle.

„Was..."

Entsetzt starrte Kaji auf den schwarzen Abdruck auf Fuyutsukis Hals.

„Das war Ikari?"

„Ja. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Seine Hand... wie die eines Monsters..."

„Heilige... Gut, ich rufe Katsuragi an, sie weiß sicher, wo die Kinder sind, wenn sie nicht sogar bei ihr sind... Moment mal, Kinder? Welche Kinder?"

„Shinji und Rei."

„Aber das Mädchen ist noch auf der Krankenstation."

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht."

„Ja..."

Kaji zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, tippte Misatos Nummer ein.

„Geh ran... Katsuragi, geh ran... Verdammt noch mal... Dann ihren Pieper..."

Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Misatos Handy wie auch ihr Pieper in der Tasche ihres Jacketts waren, welches unbeachtet auf ihrem Bett lag.

Kaji seufzte auf.

„Gut, es gibt noch jemanden... - Commander, ich habe Grund zur Annahme, dass wir Probleme haben..."

*** NGE ***

„Ja, Major, ich bin unterwegs. - Ja, ich werde niemanden zu den Kindern lassen, bis Sie vor Ort sind. - Der Kommandant? War... - Gut, wie Sie befehlen, Subkommandant. Dann schlage ich vor, die Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen..."

Kaori Ishiren schaltete ihr Handy ab und trat das Gaspedal ihres Wagens durch.

*** NGE ***

Fuyutsuki lehnte gegen die Rückwand des Aufzuges. Er sah doppelt und hatte Probleme mit dem Gleichgewicht.

„Sie brauchen einen Arzt." stellte Kaji fest.

„Noch nicht... Ikari weiß es. Er weiß, dass Yui und ich..."

„Verstehe."

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er meinen Sohn tötet…"

*** NGE ***

Ishiren rannte die Treppe des Apartmenthauses hinauf, in dem Colonel Katsuragi wohnte, nahm dabei drei Stufen auf einmal.

_Vierter Stock..._

_Katsuragis Wohnung..._

Sie hämmerte laut gegen die Wohnungstür.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Tür von Shinji geöffnet wurde.

„Ishiren-san..."

„Ist Colonel Katsuragi da?"

„Sie ist zur Apotheke... uh..."

„Major Kaji schickt mich. Ihr musst sofort die Wohnung verlassen."

„Agh..."

Ishiren blickte über die Schulter.

_Sie hatte etwas gehört... die Haustür..._

„Los, Beeilung! Ich bringe euch in Sicherheit, mein Wagen steht vor dem Haus!"

„Ich... ich muss Rei holen..."

„Tu das."

Ishiren wandte sich der Treppe zu.

Shinji verschwand wieder in der Wohnung, eilte in das Zimmer, welches er und Rei sich teilten.

„Rei-chan, Ishiren-san sagt, wir müssten verschwinden."

Unter großen Anstrengungen versuchte das Mädchen sich aufzusetzen, fiel aber wieder zurück.

„Uh..."

Shinji riss die Schranktüren auf, suchte ein paar Sachen für sie heraus, zog dann die Decke fort und kleidete sie rasch, wenn auch sehr schlampig, an.

Plötzlich hörte er Schüsse, dann einen Schrei, zuckte heftig zusammen.

„Keine Angst, Rei-chan..."

„Das war... Ishiren-san..."

„Uh... sicher hat sie... ahm..."

Wieder erklangen Schreie.

Shinji hob Rei auf seine Arme, presste ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter.

„Keine Angst..."

„Ja..."

Er trug sie aus dem Zimmer in den Korridor - und blieb stehen...

*** NGE ***

„Ich kann Sie nicht vorbeilassen, Sir."

Ishiren war bemüht, ihrer Stimme Festigkeit zu verleihen, während Gendo Ikari sie mit seinem eiskalten Blick fixierte, die linke Hand in der Jackentasche verborgen.

Ikari stand am Fuße des Treppenabsatzes, doch irgendwie hatte Ishiren nicht das Gefühl, als blicke sie von ihrer erhöhten Position auf ihn hinab, sondern als wäre es vielmehr umgekehrt.

„Gehen Sie zur Seite."

„Nein, Sir, ich habe meine Anweisungen."

„Von wem? Fuyutsuki? Sollte es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen sein - der alte Mann ist mein Stellvertreter, nicht umgekehrt.""

Ishiren tastete nach ihrer Waffe.

„Sir, ich muss sie bitten zu bleiben, wo Sie sind. Subkommandant Fuyutsuki hat Ihre Urteilsbefähigung in Frage gestellt."

„So..."

Provozierend langsam setzte er den Fuß auf die erste Stufe.

Gedankenschnell zog der Leutnant ihre Waffe, richtete sie auf Ikaris Brust.

„Stehenbleiben."

Ikari hielt tatsächlich inne.

Ein dumpfes Lachen ließ ihn erbeben.

„Sie glauben tatsächlich, mich aufhalten zu können?"

Er zog die Hand aus der Tasche, breitete beide Arme aus.

„Versuchen Sie es!"

Ishiren starrte auf Ikaris von dunklen Schuppen überzogene linke Hand, starrte auf die gebogenen spitzen Fingernägel, starrte in das von mehreren kleineren Augen umgebene Hauptauge in der Handfläche.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

_Das also hatte der Subkommandant gemeint, als er ihr am Telefon gesagt hatte, Ikari wäre nicht mehr Ikari..._

In rascher Abfolge feuerte sie das Magazin ihrer Pistole leer.

Die Kugeln prallten von einem unsichtbaren Hindernis ab, die Aufschläge bremsten Ikari nur unwesentlich.

Ishiren betätigte auch dann noch den Abzug, als ein ständiges Klicken ihr mitteilte, dass das Magazin leer war...

*** NGE ***

Ohne Bedauern zu verspüren, stieg Ikari über die Überreste der Menschen hinweg, die er gerade eben mit der Macht ADAMs dahingeschlachtet hatte. Die Lilim trugen doch selbst Schuld an ihrem Tod - wenn die Leibwächterin ihm den Weg freigemacht hätte, hätte er sie nicht zu töten brauchen. Und wenn ihr Schrei nicht einen der Hausbewohner auf den Flur gelockt hätte, hätte er weder diesen, noch dessen Frau oder deren gemeinsame Kinder als unerwünschte Zeugen beseitigen müssen...

Er überwand die letzten beiden Treppenabsätze, stand dann vor Katsuragis Wohnungstür.

Das Morden hatte ADAMs Blutdurst geweckt, der Engel flüsterte ihm leise zu, noch mehr Blut zu vergießen...

Ikari verschloss sich gegenüber den Einflüsterungen,

_Er war der Herr seines eigenen Willens, niemand sonst..._

Die Tür war verschlossen...

Gendo hob die linke Hand auf Höhe der Klinke, konzentrierte sich.

Kurz war ADAMs AT-Feld sichtbar, als es sich durch das Material fraß, das Schloss sauber herausfräste.

Die Tür schwang auf.

Ikari trat ein, dabei blutrote Fußabdrücke hinterlassend.

Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür wieder.

Er bemerkte weder die einzelne Person, die mit schweren Schritten die Treppe hinaufkam, noch die beiden anderen Männer, welche gerade die Haustür aufrissen und die Treppe hinaufstürmten, wobei der ältere stolperte und den jüngeren einen Moment lang aufhielt...

*** NGE ***

Shinji ließ Rei von seinen Armen herabgleiten, um eine Hand freizuhaben, stützte sie nur noch, um sie am Hinfallen zu hindern.

Vor ihnen im Wohnungsflur stand der Mann, den er die letzten fünfzehn Jahre lang für seinen Vater gehalten hatte - Gendo Ikari, gekleidet in beige Hosen und einen dunklen Rollkragenpullover, über dem er eine beige Jacke trug. Seine Schuhe sahen aus, als wäre er in roter Farbe gewatet - oder in Blut...

Doch noch furchterregender war seine linke Hand, die außer der Tatsache, dass sie fünf Finger aufwies, von denen einer den anderen vieren gegenüberlag, nichts menschliches mehr hatte...

Sofort stellte Shinji sich so, dass er Rei mit seinem Körper verdeckte.

Was immer auch mit dem NERV-Kommandanten geschehen war, wie immer auch diese monströse Hand zu erklären war, er würde erst an ihm vorbei müssen, wenn er zu Rei-chan wollte...

Gendo Ikari lächelte.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah Shinji den älteren Ikari lächeln. Es war ein grausames Lächeln, das es ihm kalt den Rücken hinablaufen ließ.

„Lasse den Klon los."

„Nein..."

Shinji schluckte.

„Du wirst Rei nichts antun!"

„Was macht dich so sicher? Gib sie mir und du wirst ein wenig länger leben als Rei-II."

„Niemals."

„Plötzlich zeigst du Rückgrat... vielleicht wäre für dich doch ein Platz in der neuen Weltordnung, Junge."

„In deiner Welt? Nein, ich verzichte... du wirst sie dir holen müssen!"

„Bedauerlich. Aber zu erwarten."

Ikari spreizte die Finger seiner Monsterhand.

Wind kam auf, zuerst nur ein sanfter Luftzug, dann starke Brisen, schließlich wahre Sturmböen, die auf Shinji und Rei einschlugen, sie auf die Balkontür am Ende des Korridors zuschoben.

Shinji hob eine Hand vor die Augen, stemmte die Füße in den Teppich, hielt mit der anderen Hand Rei fest.

Von dem Schränkchen im Flur löste sich das Telefon, flog haarscharf an Shinjis Kopf vorbei, krachte durch das Glas der Tür in seinem Rücken.

„Ich lasse euch sogar noch einmal die Wahl... ihr könnt sterben, indem ihr vier Stockwerke tiefer auf dem Asphalt zerschellt, oder ich kann es mit meinen eigenen Händen tun..."

Die Ruhe in Gendo Ikaris Stimme war genauso furchtbar wie die lockenden Bewegungen seiner linken Hand, welche ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben schien.

Shinji stemmte sich weiterhin gegen den Wind, biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Wir werden dir nie wieder nachgeben..."

Er spürte, wie Rei sich bewegte, wie sie die Arme um ihn schlang.

Plötzlich verstummte der Sturm, der eben noch um ihn und Rei herum getobt hatte... nein, das stimmte nicht, die Winde bliesen immer noch so heftig wie zuvor, nur erreichten sie sie nicht, sondern wurden von einer schwach erkennbaren Barriere gebrochen.

Und hinter Shinji erstrahlte ein Licht, als hätte jemand draußen auf dem Balkon einen starken Scheinwerfer eingeschaltet.

*** NGE ***

Ikari ballte die Faust.

Der verfluchte Klon... offensichtlich hatte Rei-II ihr Engelerbe erkannt und begonnen, es zu nutzen... anders war es kaum zu erklären, dass der Klon plötzlich von innen heraus zu leuchten begonnen hatte. Das reine Licht tat seinen Augen weh. Auch ADAM schloss seine Augen, zwang ihn, die Handinnenfläche von dem Licht abzuwenden.

Der Klon hielt Yuis Sohn umschlungen, beschützte ihn dadurch mit seinem eigenen AT-Feld. Nur war dieses viel stärker, als es hätte sein dürfen, ohne Training - und ohne S2-Organ!

Und nicht nur das, der Engel in Rei-II hatte sich fast vollständig manifestiert in einer Art und Weise, dass es Gendo Tränen in die Augen trieb. Aus dem Rücken des Klons wuchsen zwei mächtige Schwingen, teils aus Federn, teils aus reinstem Licht, welche nur von den Wänden des Apartments daran gehindert wurden, sich völlig auszubreiten. Der Blick aus den scharlachroten Augen des Wesens schien sich direkt in seine Seele zu bohren.

Ikari knurrte, verstärkte seine Anstrengungen.

ADAM mochte noch immer geschwächt sein, er mochte über kein S2-Organ verfügen - doch der Urvater dürfte doch wohl immer noch stärker sein als so ein neugeborenes Engelsküken!

Kräftig stieß er die Hand vor, machte eine zerfetzende Geste.

Reis AT-Feld brach auseinander.

Mit einem leisen seufzenden Stöhnen verdrehte sie die Augen und ging zu Boden. Das strahlende Licht erlosch.

Shinji keuchte auf, widerstand dem Impuls, sich neben ihr hinzukauern - dann würde der andere leichtes Spiel haben...

Er presste die Lippen zusammen und beugte den Oberkörper nach vorn.

_Wenn er loslief und den Kommandanten wuchtig mit der Schulter erwischte, konnte er ihn vielleicht von den Beinen holen..._

Da wurde die Tür aufgestoßen, schlug laut krachend gegen die Wand.

Kaji stürmte mit gezogener Waffe herein, richtete die Mündung sofort auf Ikari.

„Fort von den Kindern!"

Gendo drehte sich um.

„So, Kaji... und Fuyutsuki... wie es scheint, muss ich mir nicht erst die Mühe machen und Sie suchen..."

Kaji schoss… - Die Kugel prallte an Ikaris/ADAMs AT-Feld ab.

Gendo grinste, präsentierte weiße Zähne, die leicht zugespitzt schienen.

„Sie sind doch immer so neugierig, Kaji... sicher möchten Sie wissen, woher meine neue Macht stammt..."

Er hob die linke Hand.

„Das hier ist ADAM, der Erste Engel. Sein AT-Feld schützt mich..."

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken nahm er die nächsten zwei Treffer hin, die von seinem AT-Feld abgelenkt wurden, so dass die Kugeln sich in die Wände bohrten.

„Ihre Bemühungen sind völlig aussichtslos. Der menschliche Wille könnte das Feld durchbrechen, aber nicht so simple Werkzeuge."

Er richtete die Fingerspitzen der linken Hand auf Kaji.

Der Major fasste sich an die Kehle, schien mit einer unsichtbaren Hand zu kämpfen, während er langsam blau anlief und vergeblich nach Luft schnappte. Er spürte, wie ihn etwas anzuheben begann, wie seine Füße langsam den Bodenkontakt verloren.

Und dann brach unter Ikaris Füßen der Boden ein und zogen ihn zwei Arme in die Tiefe...

*** NGE ***

Gendos Sturz dauerte nur einen Herzschlag, dann fand er sich auch schon auf dem Boden des Apartments unter der Katsuragi-Wohnung auf einem Schutthaufen wieder.

Mit gefletschten Zähnen sprang er auf - direkt in drei parallel verlaufende Stahlklingen hinein, die problemlos sein AT-Feld durchdrangen.

Er verspürte keinen Schmerz, als die Klingen sich in seinen Leib bohrten und sich durch seine Eingeweide schnitten - ADAM sorgte dafür, dass Schmerzimpulse sein Gehirn nicht mehr erreichten.

Verwundert blickte er nach unten auf die Wunde in seinem Bauchraum, spürte bereits, wie ADAMs Macht damit begann, die Verletzung zu heilen.

Die Klingen, die in seinem Leib steckten, wuchsen aus dem Handrücken einer Person, die vor ihm stand.

Wütend schlug Ikari mit der linken in das Gesicht seines Angreifers, dabei ein dumpfes Knurren von sich gebend. Doch wo bei einem Menschen der Hieb den halben Kopf weggefetzt hätte, rissen die festen Nägel nur gummiartige Haut herab und hinterließen tiefe Kratzer in einem stählernen Schädelknochen, aus dem ihm ein rotglühendes Augenpaar entgegenblickte - keine menschlichen Augen, sondern Augen ohne Pupillen, einfach nur zwei dunkelrote Flächen...

Wolf Larsen zog seine Hand zur Seite, riss die Bauchwunde, die er Ikari zugefügt hatte, weiter auf.

In seinem Kopf hämmerte der letzte Befehl, den er erhalten hatte - _Ikari zu töten_...

Und er tat nichts, um dagegen anzukämpfen. Es gab keinen Grund... Ikari hatte Kinder bedroht, in seinen Augen eine der verabscheuungswürdigsten Taten überhaupt.

Ikaris Verletzungen begannen sich zu schließen. Er vermutete, dass dies mit dem fremden Organismus in Verbindung stand, der sich in Ikaris linker Hand befand.

Kräftig schlug er mit der anderen Hand zu, fuhr in der Bewegung die Krallen aus. Als er mit dem Kraftfeld in Kontakt kam, welches Ikari schützte, pellte die Kunsthaut von seinen kybernetischen Armen, doch neben einer leichten Verlangsamung seiner Bewegung trat kein weiterer Effekt ein.

Dieses Mal schlug er quer über Ikaris Brustkorb, zersägte dabei Rippen, Herz und Lunge.

Er empfand nichts dabei, vollzog die Handlung wortlos, ohne einen einzigen Laut von sich zu geben.

Dem bärtigen Mann quollen die Augen aus dem Kopf. Ein Ächzen drang über seine Lippen, begleitet von einem dünnen Blutfaden, der in seinem Bart versickerte.

Noch einmal wollte er die entstellte Hand heben, doch diese fiel kraftlos zurück.

Larsen schlug zur Sicherheit noch zweimal nach, ließ Ikari dann von seinen Klingen gleiten, wartete…

Die Verletzungen blieben offen...

_Gut..._

Sollten sich andere darum kümmern, die Leiche zu beseitigen...

_Auftrag ausgeführt..._

Langsam hob er den Blick zu dem Loch in der Decke, sah direkt in das Gesicht Shinji Ikaris.

*** NGE ***

Der Anblick der grausig zugerichteten Leiche des NERV-Oberkommandierenden erzeugte bei Shinji weder Genugtuung, noch Trauer oder Ekel. Er nahm einfach zur Kenntnis, dass die Gefahr abgewendet worden war.

Jetzt traf sein Blick den desjenigen, der dafür verantwortlich war.

Im Halbdunkel der Wohnung unter ihm konnte er nur Umrisse erkennen, der andere stand größtenteils im Schatten. Was Shinji sehen konnte, waren Hände aus Stahl, aus deren Rücken dünne Metallklingen wuchsen, von denen noch Blut tropfte. Und er konnte einen ebenfalls stählernen Schädel sehen, von dem Hautfetzen herabhingen.

Zwei rotglühende Augen sahen zu ihm auf, nicht Augen wie Rei-chans, sondern viel eher Kameraobjektive, hinter denen er dennoch Leben wahrzunehmen glaubte.

„EVA..." flüsterte Shinji.

Wäre der Metallmann mit einer purpur-grünen Lackierung versehen gewesen und hätte ein einzelnes Horn aus seiner Stirn geragt, er hätte jeden Eid geschworen, dass das Bewusstsein von EVA-01 ihnen zu Hilfe geeilt war.

Der andere wandte den Blick ab, stieß Gendo Ikaris Leiche mit dem Fuß an.

Oben trat Kaji an das Loch im Boden.

„Commander?"

„Die Bedrohung wurde neutralisiert."

„Ja... sehe ich... Sir."

Kaji schluckte. Ikaris Leiche war denen, über die sie auf der Treppe gestolpert waren, beinahe viel zu ähnlich...

Auf Händen und Knien schob Rei sich an die Öffnung, blickte hinunter, ehe jemand es bemerkte.

_Ihr Schöpfer... also war er schlussendlich doch nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch gewesen..._

Shinji ging neben ihr in die Knie, zog sie an sich und nach oben.

„Sieh nicht hin... es ist vorbei..."

Kozo Fuyutsuki lehnte in der offenen Tür.

„Ist Ikari..."

Kaji nickte.

„Mausetot. Sieht so aus, als wären Sie jetzt der Chef von NERV."

Fuyutsuki wirkte darüber alles andere als erfreut.

„Gehen wir... ich würde mich gern etwas hinlegen..."

Sein Blick ruhte lange auf Shinji - oder auf den beiden Shinjis, da er immer noch doppelt sah.

_Sein Sohn..._

_- Nein, jetzt war nicht die Zeit für solche Enthüllungen..._

Kaji wandte sich Shinji zu, der gerade Rei hochhob.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Nein, Kaji-san, sie ist nicht schwer."

„Hm, schade, dann muss ich doch den alten Mann tragen..."

„Das habe ich gehört, Major Kaji."

Ryoji Kaji grinste breit.

„Noch ´mal gutgegangen..."

Sie verließen die Wohnung, Kaji bestand darauf, den Aufzug zu nehmen und Larsen unten zu treffen, den Grund dafür konnte Shinji rechtzeitig sehen, um sich im letzten Moment so zu drehen, dass Rei ihn nicht ebenfalls zu Gesicht bekam - auf dem Zwischenabsatz der Treppe lag Kaori Ishiren, jedenfalls der größte Teil von ihr, die Hand mit der Waffe lag ein paar Stufen weiter unten, ebenso ihr Kopf...

Shinji kämpfte mit der Übelkeit.

_Die Frau hatte sie eben noch gewarnt - ohne Ishiren-sans Auftauchen, hätte der Kommandant ihn und Rei-chan völlig überrascht..._

Kaji wusste Shinjis Blick zu deuten.

„Sie hat uns die nötige Zeit verschafft", murmelte er dumpf. „Was ist mit Rei?"

„Uh..."

Er blickte in ihr Gesicht, ihre Stirn und Wangen glänzten wieder fiebrig, doch mittlerweile glaubte er zu wissen, dass Doktor Akagi ihr nicht würde helfen können, dies fiel eher in Nagisa-kuns Ressort...

*** NGE ***

Vor dem Aufzug wartete der Metallmann auf sie, fixierte die Kinder mit seinen roten Kameraaugen.

„Uh... Kaji-san... ein Roboter?" flüsterte Shinji.

„Nein..."

Der Metallmann versuchte zu lächeln, was von der Tatsache, dass er nur noch einen intakten Mundwinkel hatte, doch arg beeinträchtigt wurde.

„Cyborg träfe es eher."

„Ahm... äh... tut mir leid..."

„Ein Roboter ist ein künstliches Wesen mit einem künstlichen Gehirn, während ein Cyborg eine Verschmelzung aus Mensch und Maschine darstellt", dozierte Fuyutsuki schläfrig.

Kaji schüttelte ihn.

„Nicht einschlafen, Professor! Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich Sie den ganzen Weg in die Geofront schleppen müsste! - Tja, Shinji, man könnte sagen, das ist mein Boss."

„Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Kanne Synthohaut dabei, Kaji, oder?" fragte der Cyborg.

„Bedaure, Commander."

In diesem Moment betrat Misato das Haus, mit sich führte sie eine Tüte mit Medikamenten aus der nächsten Apotheke.

„Was ist denn hier los..."

Als sie die Gestalt mit dem Stahlschädel erblickte, von dem das halbe Gesicht in Fetzen herabhing, griff sie unwillkürlich nach der Waffe.

„Katsuragi, nicht!" rief Kaji.

„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?" flüsterte sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen.

„Ich bin Commander Wolf Larsen von ODIN, UN-Geheimdienst, Abteilung für _SpecialOperations_. Es freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Colonel Katsuragi."

„Uh...äh... Hi!" murmelte Misato.

„Der Kommandant ist tot, er wollte zu den Kindern und hat hier ein Blutbad angerichtet - ich würde nicht die Treppe benutzen, wenn ich du wäre."

„Ja, Kaji, ja..."

„Colonel Katsuragi, wir wollten gerade ins Hauptquartier zurückkehren... vielleicht schließen Sie sich uns an?" sagte Fuyutsuki.

„Das wäre wohl... das Beste..." erklärte sie, warf dabei nervöse Seitenblicke in Richtung des Cyborgs.

„Ich sage auch nichts über Ihre Haarfarbe", brummte Larsen.

„Ähh..."

*** NGE ***

Ikaris Körper lag völlig still... noch...

Plötzlich zuckten die Finger der linken Hand, wirbelten Staub auf.

ADAM öffnete seine zahlreichen Augen.

_Nichts mehr, das ihn davon abhielt, die Kontrolle über den Körper des Lilim vollends zu erringen..._

**Kapitel 53 - Dämmerung**

Doktor Ritsuko Akagi, ihres Zeichens beim NERV-Oberkommandierenden in Ungnade gefallender Leitender Wissenschaftlicher Offizier mit eingeschränkter Kommandogewalt, staunte nicht schlecht, als sie auf Bitte ihrer alten Freundin, Misato Katsuragi, dem Taktischen Offizier des NERV-Hauptquartiers und Kommandantin des EVANGELION-Pilotenkorps, auf die Krankenstation kam.

Schon vor dem Warteraum drängten sich die Ärzte, Pfleger und Schwestern und tuschelten leise.

Akagi bahnte sich mit ausdrucksloser Miene einen Weg durch den Kordon, vermied es, irgendjemandem direkt ins Gesicht zu blicken. Noch zu frisch war die Erinnerung an die letzte Erniedrigung, die sie durch NERV-Kommandanten Gendo Ikari erlitten hatte, welcher sie in bewusstlosem Zustand von zwei Wachen nackt durch das halbe Hauptquartier hatte schleifen lassen, weil sie seine Pläne sabotiert hatte.

Ihr folgte Leutnant Maya Ibuki, ihre Assistentin, deren Blick unsicher hin- und her irrte.

Die wahre Überraschung aber erwartete sie hinter der Tür des Warteraumes - dieser war auf den ersten Blick proppenvoll mit Menschen.

Auf einem der wenigen Stühle saß Kozo Fuyutsuki, der grauhaarige Stellvertretende Kommandant, den Kopf auf beide Hände gestützt und die Augen geschlossen.

Hinter ihm stand Major Ryoji Kaji, Leiter der Strategischen Planungsabteilung, wie immer unrasiert, doch ungewöhnlicherweise ohne sein ansonsten ständiges jungenhaftes Grinsen, gegen die Wand gelehnt.

Neben Fuyutsuki stand Shinji Ikari, der fünfzehnjährige Sohn Gendo Ikaris, bis vor kurzem noch Mitglied des Pilotenkorps und Pilot von EVANGELION-Einheit-01, von seinem Vater verachtet und ungeliebt.

Auf seinen Armen trug der Junge die zerbrechlich wirkende Gestalt Rei Ayanamis, ebenfalls fünfzehn Jahre alt und ebenfalls bis vor kurzem Pilotin eines EVANGELIONs - EVA-00, welcher vor mittlerweile anderthalb Tagen durch EVA-01 unter Einfluss der DummyPlug-Fernsteuerung vernichtet worden war. Die Anwesenheit des Mädchens im CentralDogma konnte nur größte Schwierigkeiten bedeuten, hatte Gendo Ikari doch versucht, die ihm unbequem gewordene Rei mittels des DummyPlugs zu eliminieren. Wenn er erfuhr, dass sie jetzt im Hauptquartier - auf der Krankenstation - war, würde er sie nicht wieder lebend entkommen lassen...

Rei hatte die Arme um Shinjis Hals gelegt und schmiegte sich dicht an ihn, ihr schien es besser zu gehen, als Ritsuko sie in Erinnerung hatte - als sie ihr in der Mitte der letzten Nacht begegnet war, hatte Rei vor Fieber regelrecht geglüht, ohne dass die Wissenschaftlerin etwas hätte tun können, das nicht Ikaris Schergen auf den Plan gerufen hätte.

Akagi war nur froh, dass die andere Rei nicht mehr im Hauptquartier war - sie war sich nicht sicher, was bei einer Begegnung von Rei-III und ihrer Vorgängerin geschehen könnte...

Neben Shinji Ikari stand Misato Katsuragi, wie auch die anderen wirkte sie sehr erschöpft und übernächtigt. Ihre rechte Hand befand sich ständig in der Nähe ihres Schulterhalfters, während sie nervös die letzte Person im Raum beäugte.

- Aber war es überhaupt eine Person?

Ritsuko selbst musste schlucken, als sie des Wesens in der Ecke gewahr wurde, jetzt wurde ihr auch klar, weshalb sich die ganze Belegschaft der Abteilung auf dem Korridor versammelt hatte...

Groß, breit, kantig, so ließ sich die Kreatur vielleicht am besten beschreiben. Humanoid, menschenähnlich - zwei Beine, zwei Arme, ein Kopf, dazwischen natürlich ein Torso, alles in menschlichen Proportionen. Nur saß auf dem Hals ein Stahlschädel mit zwei rotglühenden Kameraaugen, von dem noch in Fetzen künstliche Haut herabhing. Auf dem Boden lagen weitere Hautfetzen, gerade zog der Metallmann - Akagi entschied sich aufgrund der breiten Schultern dafür, dass es sich wahrscheinlich um einen ´er´ handelte - einen weiteren Hautstreifen an seinem Kinn ab.

„Ritsuko, na endlich", seufzte Misato.

Akagi sah sich vorsichtig um, ob sie nicht vielleicht noch jemanden übersehen hatte, es hätte sie kaum gewundert, hätte ein Riesengorilla hinter der Tür gestanden oder wenn ein kleines graues Männchen mit großen Facettenaugen ihr eine selbstgedrehte Zigarette angeboten hätte.

„EVA?" stieß Maya flüsternd hervor, die beinahe gegen den Rücken ihrer Mentorin gestoßen war, als diese abrupt stehengeblieben war.

Ritsuko sah sie fragend an, folgte dann Mayas Blick zu dem Metallmann.

_Ja, wenn sie ihn unter diesem Aspekt betrachtete... die Ähnlichkeit des Schädels mit dem Schädel eines seiner Panzerung beraubten EVANGELIONs war offensichtlich..._

Sie holte tief Luft, zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„In Ordnung, was ist hier los? Benötigt jemand ärztliche Hilfe?"

Mit Ausnahme Shinjis hob jeder die Hand, und dieser wahrscheinlich auf nur deshalb nicht, weil er dann das Mädchen auf seinen Armen fallengelassen hätte.

„Okaaaaay..." sagte Akagi gedehnt. „Subkommandant?"

„Gehirnerschütterung und wahrscheinlich einige Prellungen im Rückenbereich", erklärte Fuyutsuki mit dozierendem Tonfall, als befände er sich wieder in einem Hörsaal und sprach zu seinen Studenten. Aufgrund seines doch leicht glasigen Blickes kam diese Möglichkeit sogar in Betracht.

„Maya, bring ihn nach draußen, die Leute vor der Tür sollen sich nützlich machen!"

„Ja, Sempai."

„Gut. Rei?"

„Ritsuko-san, ich glaube, Shinji-kun könnte Tee und etwas Schlaf benötigen." sagte das Mädchen schwach.

„Uh..." setzte Shinji an.

Ritsuko verdrehte die Augen.

„Und du?"

„Ich glaube... ich benötige Ihre Hilfe derzeit nicht."

„Ah ja... - Kaji?"

„Ein Aufräumteam in Katsuragis Apartmenthaus, wir haben ein paar Leichen zurückgelassen - ah, nein, die gingen nicht alle auf unser Konto."

„So... Bist du verletzt?"

„Nee."

Er ließ sich auf den freigewordenen Stuhl sinken, nachdem Maya den Stellvertretenden Kommandanten hinausgebracht hatte.

„Misato?"

„Ich könnte ein Bier gebrauchen. Und vielleicht irgendwas, um etwas wacher zu werden."

„Und... ahm..."

Ritsuko warf dem Metallmann einen unsicheren Blick zu.

Kaji machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung.

„Der gehört zu uns, kein Grund zur Sorge."

„Hätten Sie vielleicht einen Kanister Synthohaut für mich?" fragte der Metallmann höflich mit wohlmodulierter Stimme.

„Ich müsste mal..."

Akagi blinzelte.

_Was kam wohl als nächstes? Baten die EVAs in Zukunft vielleicht um Schmierölbäder? Oder wollten die MAGI Scheibenwischer auf ihren Kamerasensoren? Oder Designer-Lüfter auf den Prozessoren?_

„Ritsuko, darf ich vorstellen - das ist mein Chef, Commander Wolf Larsen von ODIN. – Commander, Doktor Ritsuko Akagi."

„Angenehm, Doktor."

„Äh... ja... also..."

„Commander Larsen hat gerade Kommandant Ikari zerlegt."

„Wie, Kaji?"

„Er ist tot." sagte Shinji. Seine Stimme klang völlig ruhig, doch wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man einen schwachen, zufriedenen Unterton feststellen.

„Gendo Ikari?"

„Hm-m", nickte Kaji.

„Tot?"

„Hm-m", nickten Kaji und Shinji.

„Er ist wirklich..."

Sie fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Kehle.

„Er sah jedenfalls ziemlich so aus mit den heraushängenden Gedärmen und dem aufgebrochenen Brustkorb. ´Habe noch niemanden gesehen, der so etwas überlebt hat." bestätigte Kaji.

Ritsukos Augen leuchteten auf.

„Ich werde sofort sehen, was ich für Sie tun kann, Commander Larsen. Benötigen Sie sonst noch etwas? Vielleicht Wartung oder ein Schmierölbad oder eine Reinigung der Oberfläche mittels eines Sandstrahlgebläses?"

„Ähm, Ritsuko..." setzte Kaji an.

„Lassen Sie nur, Ryoji. - Vielen Dank, Doktor, aber ich wäre mit einem neuen Gesicht völlig zufrieden. Allerdings... ich habe gehört, Sie hätte Asuka hier unten..."

„Ja..."

Der Cyborg fand sich plötzlich im Mittelpunkt des Interesses.

Misato öffnete den Mund.

„Meine Güte... der Name... Sie sind..."

Ritsuko Akagi schüttelte den Kopf.

Kaum glaubte man, die Realität wieder einigermaßen im Griff zu haben, da kam der nächste Schock.

„Wolf Larsen - Asukas Patenonkel..."

Shinji wich einen Schritt zur Seite aus. Viel mehr Platz hatte er auch nicht.

_Wenn in Asukas Familie alle so aussahen, dann waren ihre psychotischen Tendenzen vielleicht wirklich nicht ihr Verschulden..._

„Ich würde sie gerne sehen."

„Ja... Das... sollte möglich sein..."

„Danke."

„Uh, Doktor Akagi..."

„Shinji-kun?"

„Ist Nagisa-kun in seinem Quartier?"

„Denke schon... Moment mal... - Maya!"

„Sempai?"

Akagi zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Assistentin wieder in den Warteraum zurückkehrt war und hinter ihr stand.

„Wenn Kommandant Ikari tot ist, dann ist Fuyutsuki jetzt hier der Chef. Geh zu ihm und bitte ihn von mir, er möge meine Zugangsbeschränkungen zu den MAGI aufheben – und am besten auch Shinjis Zugangsrechte wieder aktivieren."

„Kommandant Ikari ist tot, Sempai?"

„Ja." antwortete Ritsuko.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja." antworteten Ritsuko, Kaji, Shinji, Misato und - ganz leise - Rei.

„Wow. Wann wird gefeiert?"

„Maya..."

„Ja, Sempai?"

„Fuyutsuki..."

„´Bin schon unterwegs!"

„Gut."

Sie holte ihren Palmtop hervor, drückte ein paar Tasten.

„Oh, Shinji-kun, doch nicht. Kaworu ist im EVA-Hangar!"

Shinjis Augen wurden groß.

„Wir müssen ganz dringend zu ihm!"

Er lief an Ritsuko vorbei durch die Tür, welche sich hinter Maya noch nicht wieder geschlossen hatte, Rei dabei immer noch tragend, als hätte er völlig vergessen, dass sie ein eigenständiges Lebewesen und nicht mit ihm zusammengewachsen war.

„Das ist ja hier wie im Hühnerstall..." seufzte Akagi. „Okay, Aufräumtrupp rückt aus, sobald meine Kommandocodes wiederhergestellt sind. Wie viele Tote?"

„Wenigstens vier. - Und Ikari, natürlich." sagte Kaji.

„Ich empfehle Dekontaminationsmaßnahmen bei letzterem", erklärte Larsen.

„Ikari schien von einem fremden Organismus befallen zu sein. Ich tippe auf einen Engel."

„Ikari?"

Ritsuko schüttelte ungläubig wieder den Kopf.

_Andererseits... das geschah dem Mistkerl recht..._

*** NGE ***

Kaworu stand auf einem der Laufstege in Brusthöhe von EVA-02 und betrachtete den roten EVA. Die Verbrennungen an seinen Händen waren bereits verheilt - nachdem er am vorherigen Morgen den EntryPlug verlassen hatte, waren die noch übel zugerichteten Handflächen bandagiert worden, danach hatte man ihn mehr oder weniger vergessen, so dass er seiner Verpflichtung gegenüber dem ausgeliehenen Körper hatte nachkommen und die Verletzungen regenerieren können.

Zudem befand er sich seit über einem Tag in einem Zustand der Verwirrung, in seinem Umfeld hatte sich einfach zu viel geändert. Engel waren nicht für Veränderungen geschaffen, es fiel ihnen schwer sich anzupassen, ebenso wie sie eigentlich nur zu eigenen Entscheidungen imstande waren, wenn sich die Bedingungen änderten. Deshalb wäre er auch nicht fähig gewesen, das Shinji-kun gegebene Versprechen zu brechen, solange er nicht über bedeutende Veränderungen Kenntnis erhielt.

Die Ursache seiner Verwirrung lag einerseits darin, dass Shinji-kun nicht mehr zum Pilotenteam gehören sollte, andererseits darin, dass er zwar den Todesschrei seines älteren Zwillingsbruders Armisael wahrgenommen hatte wie eine Messerklinge, die sich in seine Brust bohrte, seine Gegenwart war dennoch immer noch irgendwie spüren konnte.

Und irgendwie war wohl auch Ayanami mit Armisael gestorben, obwohl er ihr kurz darauf im Krankenflügel begegnet war und eine zuvor nichtwahrnehmbare Ähnlichkeit gespürt hatte... aber wenn Lilims starben, dann endete für sie die Existenz, wie konnte Ayanami dann mit EVA-00 gestorben sein und dennoch leben? - Außer natürlich, es war eine andere, als jene, die er kennengelernt hatte...

Das waren wohl ausreichende Gründe, die Situation neu zu bewerten, selbst für einen Engel...

_Also war es wohl soweit..._

Kaworu holte tief Atem.

- Und Tabris hob die Hand...

„_Erwache!"_

Die Augen von Einheit-02 glühten auf.

Der EVA richtete sich in seinen Fesseln auf.

Tabris drehte sich um 120 Grad, blickte in Richtung des Panzerschottes, hinter dem der Gang zum Zentralen Schacht lag. EVA-02 würde sein Leibwächter während des Abstieges sein.

Alarmsirenen heulten auf.

Noch einmal hielt Tabris inne, zögerte auf für seine Art völlig uncharakteristische Weise.

Dann begann er zu schweben, erhob sich mit jedem Herzschlag einen weiteren Zentimeter in die Luft, genoss es, seinen Kräften freien Lauf zu lassen.

„Nagisa-kun, nicht!"

Tabris sah zur Seite.

Ikari-kun kam über einen der tieferen Stege herangehastet, auf den Armen Ayanami tragend. Und zugleich nahm er Armisaels Nähe wahr... _wo war sein Bruder?_ Und Ayanami... das war nicht jene Ayanami, die er zuletzt getroffen hatte...

Erneut spürte er tiefste Verwirrung, ließ sich auf den Steg zurücksinken, verbarg den Gutteil seines wahren Wesens wieder hinter der Maske des Lilimkörpers.

Noch mehr Lilim stürmten in den Hangar, größtenteils Techniker und Ingenieure, darunter aber auch ein paar Wissenschaftler und Sicherheitskräfte. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt aber nicht Kaworu Nagisa, sondern dem EVA, der immer noch aufgerichtet in seinem Käfig stand und auf weitere Anweisungen wartete.

Langsam wanderte Kaworu Shinji-kun entgegen, nahm dabei Armisaels Gegenwart stärker und stärker wahr... _die Quelle war Ayanami..._

Einen endlos langen Moment verspürte er Trauer.

_Sein Bruder war nicht mehr, sein Bewusstsein in der Unendlichkeit verweht..._

Und zugleich empfand er Freude.

_Zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten war ein neuer Engel geboren worden..._

*** NGE ***

Röchelnd sogen Gendo Ikaris Lungen nach über einer Viertelstunde erstmals wieder Luft ein, nachdem sein Brustkorb sich wieder geschlossen hatte. Geschlossen hatten sich auch die übrigen Verletzungen, jene tiefen Schnitte, die ihm sein Gegner zugefügt hatte, dieses Wesen halb Lilim halb Maschine, für das sein AT-Feld kein nennenswertes Hindernis dargestellt hatte...

Die neugebildete Haut über den zuvor weit klaffenden Wunden war von feinen weichen Schuppen bedeckt, ebenso wie mittlerweile sein Hals und ein Teil seines Gesichtes. Sein linkes Auge trat leicht aus der Höhle, die Pupille hatte eine ovale Form angenommen.

Er war nicht mehr Gendo Ikari, aber auch noch nicht gänzlich ADAM...

_Der Lilimkörper war schwach und verletzlich, wie konnten Lilim derart existieren? Musste ihnen der Tod da nicht wie eine Erlösung vorkommen?_

_Sie waren so schwach wie alle Werke LILITHs. Sie verdienten es, zerstört zu werden, nur um LILITH zu zeigen, wie vergänglich ihr Werk war..._

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, zog die Beine an.

So viele Knochen und Gelenke, so zerbrechlich...

Aus dem Sitzen stand er auf, spürte im nächsten Moment, dass der Körper Gendo Ikaris für derartige Bewegungen nicht geschaffen war, als er gezwungen wurde, Muskelzerrungen zu regenerieren.

Steifbeinig setzte er sich in Bewegung...

*** NGE ***

Mit völligem Desinteresse sah Rei Ayanami sich in der ihr zugewiesenen Wohnung um.

_Sie war die Dritte..._

Die Schranktüren und Schubladen standen offen, verrieten leere Schrankfächer und Schubladen. Das Bett war nicht bezogen.

Es war ihr egal.

Sie benötigte keine weiteren Sachen, als jene, die sie am Leib trug.

Und sie benötigte keinen Schlaf.

Auf dem Boden war eine leichte Staubschicht, so als ob das Apartment ein paar Wochen leer gestanden hätte.

_Es war ihr egal._

Methodisch begann sie, die Verbände zu entfernen, welche ohnehin nur gesunde Körperpartien verbargen, schließlich war sie nie verletzt worden. Achtlos ließ sie die Bandagen auf den Boden fallen.

Sie verstand den Grund für die Täuschung, doch es war ihr ohnehin egal.

Ihre Kleidung stammte aus dem Spind im Umkleideraum der Piloten.

Langsam griff sie in die Tasche, zog den einzigen Gegenstand hervor, der sich unter den Sachen befunden hatte, mit dem sie nichts anfangen konnte - eine Kette mit einem Anhänger in Form eines halben Herzens.

Sie betrachtete das Objekt.

_Ein halbes Herz... worin lag der Nutzen?_

Achtlos ließ sie den Anhänger zwischen die Verbände fallen.

*** NGE ***

Lächelnd trat Kaworu den anderen beiden Piloten, dem Nephilim und dem Neugeborenen, gegenüber.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er nicht wusste, wie er seine neue Schwester begrüßen sollte – schließlich war er bisher der jüngste unter den Engeln gewesen.

„Ich grüße dich, Ayanami." sagte er schließlich.

„Nagisa-kun... dein Versprechen..." flüsterte sie.

Sorge umwölkte Kaworus Züge.

_Dies hätte ein Anlass zur Freude sein müssen, warum machte Ayanami dann einen derartigen geschwächten Eindruck?_

„Ich dachte, ich wäre allein und sonst niemand mehr übrig..."

Er schluckte.

„Aber ich habe mich geirrt."

„Uh, Nagisa-kun... Rei geht es nicht gut."

„Ja, Shinji-kun, ich spüre es. - Ayanami, mein... unser Bruder Armisael hat dir ein großes Geschenk gemacht. Aber du musst es auch annehmen..."

„Wie?"

Kaworu seufzte.

„Du trägst eine Quelle der Kraft in dir."

„Ein S2-Organ..."

„Ahm... Rei-chan... das ist ja unglaublich. Wir haben beide..."

„Ja. Ist das der Grund?"

„Das denke ich. Du musst es zulassen, musst der Kraft erlauben, mit dir eins zu werden."

„Aber... Nagisa-kun, wie soll Rei-chan das tun?"

„Das... Shinji-kun, das weiß ich auch nicht. Bisher ist so etwas noch nie vorgekommen."

Automatisch hielt Shinji Rei fester.

Wenn er ehrlich war, störte ihn ihre Schwäche nicht sonderlich, so hatte er wenigstens einen Grund, sie ständig und überall hin zu tragen. Und irgendwie gefiel ihm auch die Tatsache, dass er es war, der sie jetzt beschützen musste. Allerdings besorgte ihn ihr schlechter Allgemeinzustand.

„Hast du gar keine..."

„Schwer... es ist wie eine zweite Geburt, Shinji-kun..."

„Das... uhm... das schaffen wir schon... nicht, Rei-chan?"

Rei nickte schwach...

„Nagisa-kun... Kaworu... kannst du ihr nicht so helfen, wie du mir geholfen hast? Uhm, so mit Handauflegen?"

„Nein, das war etwas ganz anderes. Das S2-Organ in deiner Brust brauchte nur einen kleinen Anstoß. Aber bei Ayanami liegen die Dinge anders... ihre beiden Hälften... Lilim und Mensch... liegen im Konflikt. - Ayanami, du musst deinen wahren Namen in Erfahrung bringen..."

*** NGE **

Larsen betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

Die neu aufgetragene Kunsthaut war heller als der Typ, den er gewöhnlich verwandte, auch war ihm das Nachmodellieren seiner Gesichtszüge weitaus weniger gut gelungen, als dies normalerweise bei den Spezialisten seines Dienstes der Fall war.

_Es musste genügen..._

Vor der Tür wartete Maya mit dem Auftrag, ihn zu Asuka zu bringen.

Sie wich von der Tür zurück, als sie durch die Milchglasscheibe den massiven Schatten des Cyborgs nahen sah.

„Können wir, Leutnant?"

„Ja..."

Ibuki war sich unsicher, wie sie den anderen ansprechen sollte, so dass sie bei knappen Antworten blieb. Die Synthohaut spannte sich über dem Metallschädel des Maschinenmannes. Wenigstens hatte er Kontaktlinsen eingesetzt, so dass er anstelle der roten Kameraaugen dunkelbraune Augen hatte.

„Ihre Hände, Sir..."

Larsen blickte kurz auf seine stählernen Hände, die aus den Ärmeln seines Hemdes schauten.

„Die Synthohaut ist nicht widerstandsfähig genug, sie würde an den Gelenken nur einreißen."

„Ah... äh, ja."

„Bringen Sie mich bitte zu meiner Nichte."

*** NGE ***

Asuka lag an mehrere Monitore angeschlossen in ihrem Bett auf der Krankenstation. Ihr Gesicht war blass, der obere Teil des Kopfes bandagiert.

Stumm musterte Larsen das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Mädchens, widmete sich dann den Anzeigen der Monitore.

„Lassen Sie uns bitte allein, Leutnant."

Maya nickte.

„Natürlich."

Es fiel ihr schwer, ihre Erleichterung zu verbergen.

_Der Fremde war ihr unheimlich, egal wie sehr Major Kaji ihm vertraute, egal wie entgegenkommend Sempai Akagi ihm gegenüber war, weil er den Kommandanten getötet hatte. Ein Geschöpf aus Fleisch, Blut, Plastik und Stahl..._

Sie verließ den Raum.

Der Cyborg kauerte sich neben das Bett, streckte die Hand aus, strich mit dem Handrücken sanft über Asukas Wange.

„Hallo... es ist eine Weile her, Asuka..."

Natürlich antwortete sie nicht...

Larsen schloss kurz die Augen, fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten elf Jahren, ob es Absicht, Unterlassen oder Gleichgültigkeit der Erbauer seiner kybernetischen Hälfte gewesen war, dass er nicht fähig war zu weinen.

Der Second Impact hatte ihn nicht nur seine Augen und die Tränendrüsen, sondern auch Geruchs- und Geschmacksinn gekostet, an deren Stelle waren analytische Sensoren und weitere Computer getreten. Selbst sein Tastsinn war nur noch rudimentär vorhanden, wirkliches Gefühl besaß er nur noch in seinem organischen Bein und der Bauchregion, der Rest seines Körpers reagierte zwar auf Druck, aber mit wahrem Tastsinn ließ sich das nicht vergleichen.

Seine kleine Familie war alles gewesen, das ihm noch die Reste seiner Menschlichkeit bewahrt hatte, ein Anker zwischen Schaltkreisen und Sensoren. Erst traf es Ann, jetzt Asuka.

Die Monitore zeigten stabile, wenn auch schwache Vitalfunktionen, sowie schwache Gehirnaktivitäten, wobei letztere allerdings nicht sonderlich aussagekräftig in der Beziehung waren, ob seine Patentochter jemals wieder aus ihrem tiefen Koma erwachen würde.

Er wusste, wie es unter dem Verband aussah - eine leere Augenhöhle, ein Stück fehlender Schädelknochen, mehrere Operationsnarben... die Kugel, welche Asuka getroffen hatte, hatte mehrere Haarrisse in ihrem Schädelknochen erzeugt, welche sorgfältig wieder zusammengeschweißt worden waren, allerdings hatte der Treffer sie auch ins Koma versetzt. Und es war höchst fraglich, ob sie nicht vielleicht schwerste Gehirnschäden davongetragen hatte...

„Asuka, was machst du nur für Dinge... ich mache mir solche Sorgen um dich..."

Sein Blick war auf die Monitore gerichtet.

Denen zufolge reagierte Asuka nicht auf seine Worte...

Er sprach weiter, redete Belanglosigkeiten, rief Erinnerungen an bessere Zeiten wach...

Nichts geschah...

Schließlich richtete er sich auf, wandte sich zur Tür, hielt inne.

_Asuka lebte noch, aber war das nicht eher ein Dahinvegetieren?_

_Keine höhere Gehirnaktivität..._

Hätte seine Patentochter ebenfalls über ein PROPHET-Interface verfügt, hätte er versucht, auf diesem Weg in ihren Geist einzutauchen und sie zu finden...

Aber es gab keine Hoffnung, er hatte schon zu viele Menschen gesehen, die sich in einem solchen Zustand befunden hatten, nach dem Impact hatte um ihn herum ein einziges Sterben stattgefunden...

Sie atmete noch, ihr Herz schlug noch, aber alle höheren Gehirnfunktionen schienen nicht mehr anzusprechen.

Langsam drehte er sich wieder um, trat wieder an das Bett, beugte sich nach vorn und berührte ihre Stirn mit den Lippen.

„Auf Wiedersehen..."

Er ballte die Faust, platzierte sie unter ihrem Kinn.

Ein Gedankenimpuls, eine kurze Bewegung, und die Klingen würden zwischen den Knöcheln hervorschießen und sich durch Kiefer und Gaumen in Asukas Gehirn bohren, um die Angelegenheit zu beenden...

*** NGE ***

Zum Beginn der Spätschicht hatte Kozo Fuyutsuki die Offiziere in die Kommandozentrale gerufen, um sie über den Stand der Dinge zu informieren.

Der Stellvertretende Kommandant saß in Hemdsärmeln an einem der Terminals, er hatte nie große Begeisterung für Ikaris Kommandostand empfunden, in dem man so weit von den anderen Offizieren entfernt war. Sein Kopf pochte immer noch, aber wenigstens sah er nicht mehr doppelt. Man hatte ihm eigentlich wegen seiner Gehirnerschütterung strenge Bettruhe verordnet, aber er wollte diese Ankündigung persönlich machen, ehe er sich wieder hinlegte.

Doch zuerst galt es, sich auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen.

„Doktor Akagi, mir wurde zugetragen, dass es im Hangar einen Zwischenfall gegeben hätte."

„EVA-02 hat sich bewegt."

„Der nicht auch noch... reicht es nicht, dass Einheit-01 mit ihren Zuckungen die Technikercrews in Panik versetzt?" murmelte Fuyutsuki.

„Sir?"

„Nichts. Und?"

„Nun, zu der fraglichen Zeit waren die Überwachungskameras offline, die MAGI gaben Alarm wegen eines Blauen Musters, widerriefen die Meldung aber kurz darauf."

„Könnte sich in EVA-02 etwas manifestiert haben, möglicherweise der letzte Engel?"

„Negativ, Sir."

„Hm... Lassen Sie EVA-02 weiter beobachten, ich möchte keine Überraschungen. Und legen Sie sich im Anschluss an meine Erklärung ein wenig hin, Sie sind doch mittlerweile schon wieder seit wenigstens drei Schichten auf den Beinen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir etwas Ruhe gönnen kann, Subkommandant. Es gibt Komplikationen mit dem Aufräumtrupp."

„Berichten Sie."

„Das Apartmenthaus, in dem Colonel Katsuragi wohnt, wurde geräumt..."

„Das dachte ich mir schon." sagte Fuyutsuki mit einem Seitenblick zu Misato Katsuragi, welche einen Pinguin auf den Armen trug.

_Nur nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, wo der Vogel eventuell herkam..._

„...allerdings konnte das Säuberungsteam nicht Ikaris Leiche finden."

„Verdammt... Könnte die Leiche sich aufgelöst haben?"

„Major Kaji ist vor Ort, um sich ein Bild zu machen, ob eine Selbstzerstörung stattgefunden hat. Sind Sie sich denn wirklich sicher, dass er auch tot war?"

„Doktor Akagi, kein Mensch überlebt solche Verletzungen. Von Ikari haben Teile das Licht gesehen, welche dafür wirklich nicht vorgesehen waren."

„Ich... ich wollte nur sicher gehen."

„Ja. Natürlich... Hm... Aber das ändert nichts an dem, was ich erklären wollte. Doktor, würden Sie wohl..."

Akagi trat zur Seite.

Fuyutsuki drehte seinen Stuhl ein wenig, so dass er in die Runde der versammelten Offiziere und Abteilungsleiter blicken konnte.

„Vielleicht haben Sie es bereits gehört - auch bei NERV verbreiten sich Gerüchte mit der üblichen Geschwindigkeit... Kommandant Gendo Ikari lebt nicht mehr. Er ist denselben Mächten zum Opfer gefallen, gegen die er gekämpft hat. Kommandant Ikari wurde von einem Engel übernommen, ich habe seine Leiche gesehen. Damit bin ich wohl bis auf weiteres - das heißt, bis die Vereinten Nationen darüber entschieden haben, wer künftig NERV leiten soll – Oberbefehlshaber der Organisation. Geben diese Informationen bitte an Ihre Abteilungen weiter."

Er sah in die Gesichter der Männer und Frauen in der Zentrale. Einige von ihnen waren erschrocken über seine Bekanntmachung bezüglich des Schicksals Gendo Ikaris, doch bei den meisten überwog eine seltsame Erleichterung darüber, dass ein neuer Mann an der Spitze stand.

Colonel Katsuragi setzte PenPen ab und salutierte.

„Wir erwarten Ihre Anweisungen, Sir."

Ein einziges lautes Klacken lief durch die Kommandozentrale, als die anderen Offiziere es ihr nachtaten, die Hacken zusammenschlugen und strammstanden.

**26. Zwischenspiel:**

Von der Veranda seines Hauses blickte Chen Li-Tsu auf das offene Meer hinaus.

Jenseits des Wassers lagen die japanischen Inseln.

„Sie wirken nachdenklich."

Li-Tsu drehte sich um und begegnete dem Blick Lorenz Kiels.

„Der Plan tritt bald in die Endphase... ich gestehe, dass ich nervös bin."

„Das sind wir alle - oder, General?"

Aus der Terassentür trat Wilforth Cedrick, im Gegensatz zu beiden anderen alten Männern war er gekleidet, als wäre er eigentlich auf dem Weg zu einem Staatsempfang.

„Es ist der Zeitpunkt, den wir seit langem erwartet haben. Der Aufstieg ist nahe."

Zum ersten Mal seit langen Jahren hatten sich die ersten drei Mitglieder der Verschwörung namens SEELE wieder in Fleisch und Blut getroffen.

„Es bleibt bei dem geplanten Vorgehen, Vorsitzender?"

Kiel nickte.

„Cedricks Spione bei NERV haben uns von Fuyutsukis Ansprache berichtet - wenn Ikari aus dem Spiel ist, müssen wir zuschlagen, solange die Lage noch unsicher ist."

„Genau."

Cedrick deutete auf seinen Aktenkoffer, der neben ihm auf dem Boden stand.

„Ich habe bereits die nötigen Dokumente, denen zufolge die Vereinten Nationen das Kommando Eli Rabinowitz übertragen, seines Zeichens Mitglied des ODIN-Direktorats."

„Ja. - Nur weiß Ihr Kollege nichts davon..."

„Weil ich an seine Stelle trete. Die Mittel der modernen Wissenschaft sind erstaunlich, diese lebensechten Masken aus Synthohaut hätte die CIA vor fünfzig Jahren gut gebrauchen können, ebenso wie die falschen Fingerabdrücke und die Spezialkontaktlinsen für die Retina-Scans."

„Sie riskieren viel, Cedrick." murmelte der Chinese.

„Tun wir das nicht alle? Ich betrete nur als erster die Höhle des Löwen, um Ihnen den Weg zu ebnen."

„Ja, und das rechnen wir Ihnen hoch an." erklärte Kiel. „Aber falls es Ihnen nicht gelingen sollte, in der Geofront die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, treten die Alternativpläne in Kraft."

„Bekannt... schließlich habe ich sie selbst entwickelt. Zunächst ein Hackerangriff von Seiten der unter unserer Kontrolle stehenden Reserve-MAGI-Systeme, die über den ganzen Erdball verteilt sind, und wenn das nicht funktioniert, Einsatz der JSSDF, der japanischen Streitkräfte unter dem Vorwand, NERV versuche, sich der UN-Kontrolle zu entziehen. Die JSSDF werden die Verteidigungsanlagen von Tokio-3 lahmlegen und der letzten Welle den Weg öffnen - den EVANGELION-Massenproduktionseinheiten. Neun Einheiten... damit sollte es ein Leichtes sein, die NERV zur Verfügung stehenden EVAs auszuschalten und das Dogma zu übernehmen. Aber natürlich wird das nicht nötig sein, da ich Erfolg haben werde."

„Zu große Zuversicht kann manchmal schaden!"

„Ja, Li-Tsu. Ebenso wie zu große Vorsicht. Ich werde das TerminalDogma für unsere Pläne öffnen!"

Cedrick griff nach seinem Koffer und wandte sich ab.

Natürlich würden die anderen Mitglieder der Verschwörung dann nicht mehr am Leben sein, dafür würden die Attentäter sorgen, welche Wolf Larsen ausgeschickt hatte - und welche ihre Befehle jetzt unwissentlich von ihm bekamen...

*** NGE ***

Auf der anderen Seite des Meeres und einige Kilometer landeinwärts navigierte Hikari Horaki gerade um einen Stapel Umzugskisten im neuen Heim ihrer Familie herum. Das Apartment, das ihr Vater auf die Schnelle für sich und seine drei Töchter in der Landeshauptstadt Tokio-2 gefunden hatte, war nicht so groß wie ihr altes Haus in Tokio-3. Hikari musste sich mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester Nozomi ein Zimmer teilen, während Kodama als Älteste ein eigenes Zimmer hatte. Bisher waren sie auch nicht wirklich zum Auspacken gekommen, da ihr Vater sie angewiesen hatte, nur die nötigen Dinge des alltäglichen Gebrauches aus den Kisten, Koffern und Taschen zu holen – er betrachtete die Wohnung als Übergang und wollte sich nach Jahresende nach einer anderen, geräumigeren Unterkunft umsehen, um seinen Töchtern den gewohnten Platz bieten zu können. Doch zuerst musste er warten, wo man ihn einzusetzen gedachte – in Tokio-3 war er in der zivilen Stadtverwaltung tätig gewesen und nachdem klargeworden war, dass NERV die Zivilbevölkerung nicht würde beschützen können, hatte man ihn nach Tokio-2 versetzt.

„Ich bin zu Hause!" verkündete Hikari ihre Ankunft. Den Schuhen am Eingang nach waren ihr Vater und Nozomi ebenfalls daheim.

Nozomi kam aus dem gemeinsamen Zimmer geschossen, äußerlich eine jüngere Ausgabe Hikaris mit derselben Frisur und denselben Sommersprossen.  
>„Willkommen zuhause, große Schwester!"<p>

Die Tür des Wohnzimmers stand offen, Hikari blickte kurz hinein, sah ihren Vater am Tisch über Papieren hocken. Er nickte ihr mit einem Lächeln zu.

„Ich mache dann Essen."

„Ah, warte, Hikari."  
>Er stand auf.<br>„Nozomi hat eine Überraschung."

Ihre jüngere Schwester warf sich in Positur wie eine Superheldin, die gerade ihren Erzfeind besiegt hatte.  
>„Ich habe gekocht!"<p>

„Was, du?"  
>Sie sah ihren Vater fragend an.<p>

Er grinste.  
>„Ich durfte ihr helfen."<p>

„Du musst kosten! Du musst kosten!"

Hikari lachte, auch wenn sie eine gewisse Unsicherheit verspürte, dass in ihren Tagesrhythmus eingegriffen worden war – schließlich war es eigentlich ihre Aufgabe, sich um das Abendessen zu kümmern. Da ergriff Nozomi bereits ihre Hand und zog sie in die Küche, wo auf dem gedeckten Tisch ein großer Topf mit Reis stand.

Ihr Vater folgte ihr und holte vom Herd warmgestelltes gedünstetes Fleisch und Gemüse.  
>„Wir haben es wohl etwas übertrieben, aber wir dachten uns: Du kochst jeden Tag und kümmerst uns so gut um uns, da müssen wir auch endlich etwas tun."<p>

„Mein Lieblingsessen…" stellte Hikari staunend fest.

„Ah, Hikari-chan, du darfst dich nicht mehr für uns so aufreiben. Nozomi hat mir versprochen, jetzt auch im Haushalt zu helfen und zumindest bis die Verwaltung weiß, wo sie mich einsetzen will, habe ich auch genug Zeit. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, wie lange es dauern wird, aber du sollst etwas Zeit für dich haben, um dich einleben zu können in der neuen Stadt."

„Das ist… danke, Papa. – Aber ich tue auf, ja?"

„Ja!" krähte ihre jüngere Schwester und hielt ihr den Teller entgegen.

„Hast du heute schon mit deinem Freund telefoniert?"

Auf die plötzliche Frage ihres Vaters hin hätte sie fast die Reiskelle fallengelassen  
>„Ja, Papa." antwortete Hikari leise.<p>

„Hoffentlich können er und seine Leute bald aus Tokio-3 weg. Ich habe schon die ganze Zeit so ein Gefühl, als wären wir dem Schicksal gerade noch einmal von der Schippe gesprungen."

„Bitte, sag so etwas nicht."

„Du machst dir schon genug Sorgen, nicht wahr? Und dann erzählt dein alter Vater noch so ein Zeug…"

„Schon gut, Papa. Scharfe Soße oder lieber milde Soße?"

Ehe ihr Vater antworten konnte, gab es einen lauten Knall und flog die Wohnungstür ins Innere des Apartments. Zugleich wurde es taghell, als draußen grelle Scheinwerfer aufblendeten. Männer in schwarzen Kampfanzügen stürmten die Wohnung, warfen den Kistenstapel um, standen plötzlich in der Küche und richteten ihre Waffen auf sie.

„Was tun Sie in meiner Wohnung?" rief Herr Horaki, der aufgesprungen war und sich schützend vor seine Töchter gestellt hatte.

Es gab ein dumpfes ‚_Plop_'. Hikaris Vater griff sich schwankend an die Brust und kippte dann zur Seite.

„Papa!" schrien Hikari und Nozomi gleichzeitig.

Kräftige Hände packten die Mädchen und zwangen ihre Gesichter in Richtung des Lichts.

„Identität bestätigt!" kam es dumpf unter einer Sturmhaube hervor. „Hikari Horaki, Fifth Child."

**Kapitel 54 - Geburt eines Engels**

Die Sicherheitskamera in Asukas Zimmer fokussierte sich auf den Rücken des neben dem Bett des Mädchens knienden Cyborg.

Das Bewusstsein, welches die Kontrolle über die MAGI und die mit ihnen verbundenen Kontrolleinrichtungen mittlerweile erlangt hatte, zögerte.

_Naoko Akagi erkannte ihr Werk..._

*** NGE ***

Larsen schloss die Augen.

Ein kurzer Gedankenbefehl an seine kybernetische Hand, ein knapper Impuls, die Klauen aus dem Handrücken hervorschießen zu lassen, und für seine Patentochter war es ausgestanden.

Aber er konnte es nicht... er konnte kein Kind töten...

Ein Beben durchlief seine massive Gestalt, als er zu lachen begann...

*** NGE ***

Ryoji Kaji kniete in einem Schutthaufen in einem ansonsten makellosen Apartment.

Der Schutt war noch einen halben Tag zuvor die Decke des Raumes gewesen. Und ebenfalls noch einen halben Tag zuvor hatte hier die Leiche Gendo Ikaris gelegen, furchtbar zugerichtet von den Stahlklauen seines Mentors...

Jetzt war die Leiche fort.

Schleifspuren gab es keine, auch keine Spuren einer Explosion, ebenso wenig wie biologische Rückstände, nur Blutspitzer überall und eine eingetrocknete Blutlache auf dem Boden.

Ikari war von einem Engel übernommen worden, allerdings schloss Kaji eine Selbstzerstörung des Engels aus, das hätte das Apartment wahrscheinlich völlig vernichtet. Und wenn auch niemand die Leiche entfernt hatte, hieß das wohl, dass irgendwo in Tokio-3 ein Wesen mit dem Aussehen des NERV-Kommandanten unterwegs war.

„Schöne Bescherung..."

Kaji richtete sich auf.

_Zeit, eine Treibjagd zu organisieren..._

*** NGE ***

Rei Ayanami drehte sich nicht um, als in ihrem Rücken die Tür ihres Apartments aufschwang. Sie hatte nicht abgeschlossen, wozu auch, niemand würde es wagen, sich an ihr zu vergreifen. Und Wertsachen besaß sie keine.

Sie wusste, wer gekommen war. Der andere maskierte seine Aura zwar hinter dem Gesicht des Kommandanten, doch sie konnte ihn dennoch erkennen, ohne ihn anzusehen.

_Es war ihr Schöpfer..._

„Komm, Rei, es ist Zeit."

ADAM benutzte keine Sprache der Menschen, überhaupt hatten die Laute, die er krächzend hervorstieß, keine Ähnlichkeit mit menschlichen Lauten, doch Rei-III konnte ihn problemlos verstehen.

_Ihr Gott brauchte sie..._

Wortlos drehte sie sich ihm zu, folgte ihm aus der Wohnung.

*** NGE ***

„Du willst das wirklich tun?" flüsterte Shinji Ikari.

Rei Ayanami, welche sich auf seine Schulter stützte, nickte.

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg."

Kaworu Nagisa nickte ebenfalls. Seine Miene war traurig.

„Wenn sie keine Einigung zwischen ihrer menschlichen und ihrer anderen Hälfte erzielt, wird sie ständig mehr Kraft verlieren, weil sie nicht die Energien ihres S2-Organs anzapfen kann und ihr normales Herz nicht imstande ist, mit dem veränderten Zustand ihres Leibes klarzukommen."

„Du meinst, uh... Rei-chan würde sonst... sterben?"

Panik stand in Shinjis Gesicht geschrieben.

_Alles, nur das nicht..._

_Lieber starb er selbst tausend Tode, als dass er mit ansah, wie Rei-chan zugrunde ging..._

„Ja, Shinji-kun. Wenn du die Welt so sehen könntest wie ich... Ayanamis Lilimkörper verströmt seine Kräfte in einem immer schneller werdenden Maße. Ihre Substanz zerfließt, ihr AT-Feld löst sich auf."

„Kaworu... wieso?"

„Jedes Wesen verfügt über ein AT-Feld, es ist das Kraftfeld der Seele, welches die Existenz physischer Wesen und ihre Grenzen definiert."

„Äh..."

„Shin-chan... ich glaube, ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit..."

Schwach hob Rei die Hand und streichelte seine Wange.

Shinji presste die Lippen zusammen und kämpfte gegen die Tränen.

„Ich kann dich immer tragen... ich nehme dir alles ab, du wirst dich nie wieder anstrengen müssen... ahm... das müsste doch genügen, um deine Kraft zu bewahren..."

„Es würde das Kommende nur hinausschieben."

„Ah... Rei-chan... ich habe Angst..."

„Du brauchst dich nicht um mich zu sorgen. Ich werde dich nie verlassen, ein Teil von mir wird immer bei dir sein."

„Rei-chan..."

Ihre Worte machten es ihm nicht einfacher. Dabei hätte er es doch sein müssen, der sie tröstete, nicht umgekehrt.

Er hatte Angst, entsetzliche Angst. - Angst sie zu verlieren, Angst, dass sie nach ihrer Metamorphose in einen Engel ihn nicht mehr lieben würde... reine egoistische Furcht...

Aber es war nötig, dass sie diesen Schritt tat, denn sie auf andere Weise zu verlieren, war ebenfalls keine akzeptable Alternative...

Sie standen vor dem Eingang zum Dampfbad.

Rei hatte sich diesen Ort für ihren Versuch, mit ihrer Engelshälfte zu verschmelzen, ausgesucht. Und sie hatte darauf bestanden, ihre vielleicht letzten Schritte als menschliches Wesen auf ihren eigenen Füßen zurückzulegen, hatte sich dabei auf Shinji und Kaworu gestützt.

„Und... du meinst, dieser Ort..." setzte Shinji an.

„Ja. Er ist so gut wie die meisten anderen. Hier werde ich ungestört sein."

Keuchend drückte sie die Tür auf.

Sie konnte selbst spüren, wie ihre Kraft stetig nachließ. Als der Kommandant in Misato-sans Wohnung aufgetaucht war, hatte sie noch einmal ihre Reserven aktiviert, hatte sie kurzfristig Kontakt mit dem S2-Organ bekommen, welches Armisael ihr überlassen hatte, doch diese Reste waren mittlerweile beinahe aufgebraucht.

Selbst wenn sie keinen Finger mehr rührte, wenn sie sich nur noch aufs Atmen konzentrierte, würden ihre Kräfte mit der Zeit aufgebraucht werden. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit sie so vielleicht hätte herausschlagen können, aber es hätte das Ende nur verzögert.

Nein, wenn sie weiterleben wollte, dann musste sie es jetzt tun, musste sie jetzt versuchen, auf ihr S2-Organ Zugriff zu bekommen, solange sie dazu noch die nötige Kraft besaß... sie hatte nur einen Versuch...

Shinji beeilte sich, die Tür offenzuhalten und Rei-chan zugleich unter die Arme zu greifen, um ihre schwachen Beine zu entlasten.

Im Dampfbad war es heiß, dichte Schwaden trieben durch die Luft.

Der Raum war menschenleer, natürlich, die NERV-Angehörigen hatten wichtigeres zu tun, als es sich gutgehen zu lassen...

Mit einem Seufzen ließ Rei sich auf die Bank neben der Tür sinken und begann ihre Schuhe abzustreifen.

„Nein", flüsterte Shinji, „das mache ich schon..."

Er kniete sich vor sie und zog ihr erst die Schuhe, dann die Socken aus, blickte dann auf in ihr Gesicht, schluckte.

Rei-chan wirkte gezeichnet, tiefe Falten hatten sich in ihre Züge gegraben, ihre schönen scharlachroten Augen schienen stumpf, die Wangen eingefallen.

„Rei..."

Er hob eine Hand, bewegte sie vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her.

„Ich kann dich kaum noch sehen, Shin-chan." gestand sie ihm.

Sein Herz begann zu rasen.

Hastig löste er die Schleife ihrer Uniform, knöpfte dann ihre Bluse auf.

Kaworu räusperte sich.

„Ähm..."

Er schluckte.

Sein Lilimkörper reagierte verdächtig auf dem Anblick Ayanamis in ihrem BH...

„Ich warte besser auf dem Gang und passe auf, dass euch niemand stört..."

Die beiden nahmen es kaum zur Kenntnis.

Shinji hakte Reis Büstenhalter auf, schälte sie dann auch aus ihren anderen Sachen und führte sie zum Beckenrand.

Mit quälender Langsamkeit ließ Rei sich ins Becken gleiten, sank auf die Knie, so dass das heiße Wasser über ihren Brüsten wieder zusammenschlug.

Sie schloss die Augen.

_Wasser..._

_Das Wasser war ihr Element..._

_Aus Wasser war sie erschaffen worden, in Wasser war sie geboren worden..._

Wenn es ihr irgendwo gelingen konnte, mit der anderen Hälfte ihres Wesens in Kontakt zu treten, dann an einem Ort wie diesem.

Ihr Atem ging flach und stoßweise. Jeder Atemzug kostete sie große Kraft.

Ihr Herzschlag ging träge.

Ihr Körper war nicht dazu geschaffen worden, viel älter zu werden. Beinahe fünf Jahre waren vergangen, seit sie erstmals den LCL-Tank verlassen hatte. Fünf Jahre... was auch geschah, sie bereute nichts...

Sie spürte eine Bewegung neben sich im Wasser, öffnete die Augen, nahm undeutlich die nackte Gestalt neben sich im Wasser wahr.

„Shinji..."

„Ja."

Shinji hockte neben ihr im Wasser, das Gesicht verzogen, weil er ohne Vorbereitungen in das hochtemperierte Wasser gestiegen war.

„Ich bin an deiner Seite. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein."

Sie nickte, Schloss wieder die Augen.

Es war gut, ihn nahe zu wissen.

Ihr Shin-chan, der ihr mehr bedeutete, als alles andere auf der Welt...

Es war, als teilten sie eine Seele. Sie spürte seine Sorge um sie, nahm seine Angst und seine Furcht wahr. - Und seine Liebe...

Ihr Atem ging immer flacher, während sie sich konzentrierte.

Ihre Hände glitten über ihren Körper, von den Schultern über ihre Brust, verblieben auf Höhe ihres Bauches, während sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ihrem S2-Organ zu lenken.

_Ihre Kraft war beinahe aufgebraucht..._

Röchelnd öffnete sie die Augen, streckte die Hand nach Shinji aus, verdrehte die Augen und kippte zur Seite...

Shinji hechtete vorwärts, zog Reis Kopf wieder über Wasser.

Er schüttelte sie leicht, flüsterte ihre Namen, wiederholte ihn lauter, nannte ihn erneut, schrie schließlich...

*** NGE ***

Rei blickte vom Beckenrand auf ihren Körper hinab, der in Shin-chans Armen trieb.

Dann sah sie an sich selbst herab.

Sie trug ihre PlugSuit, doch ihr Körper schien ihr seltsam feinstofflich zu sein.

„Shin-chan... ich bin hier..."

Ihre Worte verwehten, kaum dass sie über ihre Lippen gekommen waren.

„Shinji..."

Er hörte sie nicht, drehte sich nicht um, hatte nur Augen und Tränen für den leblosen Körper in seinen Armen.

„Shinji..."

Rei sprang ins Wasser, war überrascht, dass sie gar nichts spürte, weder Wärme noch Widerstand. Erschrocken nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass sie und das Wasser denselben Raum einnahmen, dass es einfach träge durch sie hindurchfloss.

Sie streckte die Hand nach Shinji aus, doch ihre Finger glitten durch ihn hindurch.

Sofort zog sie die Hand wieder zurück, starrte auf ihre Finger.

Shinjis Kopf flog herum, er drehte sich mit dem Körper in seinen Armen um die eigene Achse, blickte dann wieder in das totenblasse Gesicht des Mädchens. Eine Träne fiel auf Reis Wange.

„Ich bin ein Geist", flüsterte Rei. Ihr Körper war tot...

Zögernd streckte sie wieder die Hand nach Shinji aus, versuchte seine Tränen zu trocken.

Wie elektrisiert sah er auf, blickte genau dorthin, wo sie stand, ohne sie zu sehen.

„Shin-chan..."

Sie bewegte ihre Hand in einer streichelnden Geste über seine Wange.

Shinji spürte zum wiederholten Mal einen kalten Hauch.

Rei in seinen Armen atmete nicht mehr... aber er nahm dennoch ihre Gegenwart wahr, als wäre sie ihm immer noch ganz nahe...

„Rei-chan...?"

„Shin-chan, ich bin hier!" rief sie. „Direkt vor dir!"

Er senkte den Blick, als er keine Antwort bekam. Womit hatte er auch gerechnet...

Schluchzend presste er Rei an sich, wollte ihren Körper solange wie möglich warm halten, wollte die Illusion aufrechterhalten, sie würde nur schlafen und könnte jeden Moment wieder erwachen...

*_Erstaunlich_.* erklang es in Reis Rücken.

Sie fuhr herum, ohne dass das Wasser Widerstand leistete.

Am Beckenrand stand Armisael in der menschlichen Gestalt, in welcher er sich ihr zuvor schon gezeigt hatte...

„Du?"

Er war ebenso feinstofflich wie sie, sie glaubte durch ihn hindurchblicken zu können

_*Bisher kannte ich ihn nur so, wie du dich an ihn erinnert hast.*_

„Was machst du hier? Ich habe..."

_*Das hier ist nur noch ein Schatten, kaum mehr als eine Erinnerung.*_

„Du hast mir dein S2-Organ übertragen."

_*Ja, meine Quelle der Kraft.*_

„Es tötet mich."

_*Dein eigener Körper lässt dich im Stich... oder du ihn... deinem ganzen Wesen verlangt es danach, die Kräfte der Quelle zu benutzen.*_

„Nein, das stimmt nicht."

_*Nicht?*_

„Ich will kein Engel sein. Ich will an Shinjis Seite bleiben können."

_*Warum sollte das eine das andere ausschließen? Dein Körper ist erdengeboren.*_

„Dann muss ich ihn nicht verlassen?"

_*Ist das deine Furcht? Wehrst du dich deshalb gegen dein Schicksal?*_

„Ja. Wahrheit."

_*Ich verstehe. Folge mir.*_

„Wohin?"

_*Ich zeige dir, was geschehen ist und was geschehen wird...*_

Die Umgebung wechselte schlagartig und vollkommen.

Verschwunden war das Dampfbad, verschwunden war das Becken mit dem heißen Wasser, verschwunden waren auch Shin-chan und ihr Körper.

Stattdessen schwebte sie eine Handbreit über einer verschneiten Ebene.

Das Weiß reichte soweit sie blicken konnte, der Himmel war von einem Blau, dass es in den Augen wehtat.

Eigentlich hätte sie frieren müssen, doch sie spürte rein gar nichts.

_*Dort drüben.*_

Armisael deutete nach vorn. Er schwebte neben ihr.

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, oder vielleicht setzte sich auch der Boden unter ihnen in Bewegung und rotierte die Erde einfach unter ihnen hinweg, es machte keinen Unterschied...

Eine einsame Gestalt marschierte über das Schneefeld, dick eingepackt in Parka und Fellmantel, die Schneeschuhe sanken zentimetertief in den lockeren Schnee ein, ehe sie auf tieferliegende Eisschichten stießen.

Der Atem stieg in hellen Wölkchen von den Lippen der Gestalt, Eiskristalle hatten sich in seinem Bart angesammelt.

Rei riss die Augen auf.

_Das war der Kommandant!_

_Und er war es nicht..._

Der Mann, dem sie zusah, wie er sie durch den Schnee kämpfte, war viele Jahre jünger...

_*Die Lilims schreiben das Jahr 1999. Viele von ihnen glauben, mit dem Jahrtausendwechsel würde der Teufel die Macht über die Erde an sich reißen, andere gehen davon aus, dass der Wechsel der Zeitalter großes Unheil bringen wird. Aber es ist nicht an mir zu urteilen. Sieh genau hin!*_

Ikari blieb schweratmend stehen.

Vor ihm ragte ein Hügel aus dem Schnee.

Er ließ seinen Blick an der Flanke des Hügels hinaufwandern, sah dann zum Himmel empor.

Wind kam auf...

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich.

Aus einer leichten Brise wurde ein Sturm, welcher den Schnee aufwirbelte.

Ikari machte keine Anstalten die Flucht zu ergreifen, stand nur da, während um ihn herum der Schnee zu tanzen begann.

„Warum versucht er nicht, dem Sturm zu entkommen?"

_*Er befindet sich am Ziel seiner Suche.*_

Der Wind trug den Hügel Schneeschicht für Schneeschicht ab.

Und darunter kam ein liegender Gigant zum Vorschein, in dessen Brust ein langer Speer steckte.

„ADAM."

_*Ja. Der Urvater. Er hat den Lilim hierhergeführt. ADAM hat lange auf jemanden gewartet, der über solche Ambitionen verfügte wie dieser Lilim.*_

„Dann war der Kommandant nur ein Werkzeug?"

_*Nein. Die Lilim schmieden sich ihr Schicksal selbst. So wie ADAM ihn zu kontrollieren versucht, wird er versuchen, ADAM zu beherrschen. Dieser Lilim ist stark im Geiste.*_

Ikari ging auf den freigelegten Giganten zu.

Aus ADAMs Brustwunde quoll immer noch eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit - reines LCL.

_*Beschleunigen wir das etwas, ja?*_

Plötzlich hastete Ikari über die Ebene, kletterte auf den Leib des Engels.

Sein Atem pumpte in dichten Schwaden über seine Lippen, während er sich im Zeitraffer der Wunde näherte.

„Warum zeigst du mir das?"

_*Er nimmt etwas vom Herzblut des Urvaters an sich. Daraus wird er etwas erschaffen, das die Lilim einen Virus nennen, mit dem er einhundert schwangere Lilim infizieren wird. Jene Kinder, welche überleben, werden halb Mensch, halb Engel sein - Nephilim...*_

„Shinji..."

_*Ja. Er trägt ADAMs Erbe in sich, wie auch der Wirtskörper unseres Bruders Tabris. Der Lilim Yui Ikari wird in einem Jahr eine eigene Versuchsreihe starten, dabei aber die... DNA... von LILITH verwenden.*_

„Dann ist Shinji ADAM und ich..."

_*Ihr seid vielleicht das, was ursprünglich beabsichtigt wurde.*_

„..."

_*Wir haben hier alles gesehen. Ich möchte dir noch einiges zeigen...*_

Wieder veränderte sich die Umgebung von einem Augenblick zum nächsten.

Sie standen in einem Schlafraum, er war karg möbliert und wies keinerlei persönliche Note auf.

Auf einem schmalen Schreibtisch lagen Schulbücher.

Die Zimmertür wurde aufgestoßen, eine Frau stieß einen Jungen in einem Pyjama in das Zimmer.

„Kein Abendessen. Nichts als Ärger mit dir! Dass du ein Fahrrad stehlen würdest... diese Schande!"

„Ich habe es nicht gestohlen..."

Die Stimme des Jungen klang resignierend, so als ob er schon unzählige Male seine Unschuld beteuert hatte.

„Tante, glaub mir doch!"

Die Antwort der Frau bestand aus einem schnippischen „Ha!", dann zog sie die Tür zu.

Rei erkannte den Jungen.

Sie würde ihm in etwa sechs Jahren zum ersten Mal wirklich begegnen...

„Shinji...?"

_*Ja.*_

Der jüngere Shinji schlurfte zu seinem Bett, ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken und verbarg das Gesicht, dessen Wangen noch tiefrote Handabdrücke zeigten, in den Händen.

Sein Schluchzen ging Rei durch Mark und Bein. Sofort wollte sie sich neben ihn setzen und ihn tröstend in den Arm nehmen, musste aber feststellen, dass sie durch das Bett hindurchsank.

„Armisael, warum zeigst mir das?"

_*Ich weiß nicht. Du bestimmst den Kurs unserer Reise.*_

„Ich?"

_*Es ist deine Suche nach deinem wahren Namen, nicht die meine. Ich bin nur ein Anhängsel, das dich begleitet, ein Gesprächspartner, nicht mehr.*_

„Aber warum sind wir dann hier?"

_*Er ist in deinem Herzen.*_

„Das hast du schon einmal gesagt. Und es ist Wahrheit."

_*Wegen ihm willst du dich nicht von der Existenz als Lilim lösen.*_

„Könnte ich ihn denn als Engel lieben?"

_*Es ist dein Herz.*_

„Ja... Sein Blick wirkt so leer..."

_*Das ist das Fehlen jeder Hoffnung. Jeder Traum, den er jemals hatte, wurde abgetötet.*_

Erneut standen sie unvermittelt in einer neuen Umgebung.

Dieses Mal war es der EVA-Hangar. Schwere Erschütterungen schienen durch das Hauptquartiertier zu laufen.

EVA-01 steckte bis zur Brust in einem LCL-Bad, vor ihm standen Doktor Akagi, Misato Katsuragi und Shinji Ikari. Auf dem Beobachtungsdeck weiter oben stand Gendo Ikari und blickte auf Shinji hinunter.

Eine Rollliege wurde hereingebracht, darauf sah Rei... sich selbst...

„Der Tag, an dem der Engel Satchiel Tokio-3 angriff."

_*Mein... unser älterer Bruder. Der ungestümste von allen. Hätten er und Zeruel zusammengearbeitet, wahrscheinlich hätte es schon an diesem Tag geendet.*_

Die Liege stürzte um.

Die andere Rei versuchte sich aufzusetzen, musste aber den Schmerzen nachgeben.

„Die Verletzungen waren zu stark."

_*Ja.*_

Shinji rannte auf sie zu, warf sich schützend über sie, als plötzlich ein Teil der Deckenkonstruktion einbrach.

„Er kannte mich nicht und hat mich dennoch beschützt..."

Ein weiterer Wechsel.

Ein Standbild, wieder sah Rei sich selbst, die Erinnerung war noch recht frisch - sie hatte sich bei Shinji eingehakt, während sie über den Wochenmarkt geschlendert waren. Shin-chan trug den Einkaufskorb... das war kurz vor der Übernahme von EVA-03 durch Bardiel gewesen...

_*Kannst du es sehen? - Das Band zwischen euch?*_

„Ja... Gold und silbern..."

_*Wahrheit.*_

„Wie soll ich das deuten?"

_*Nicht vielen Wesen wird ein solches Schicksal beschert. Deshalb konnte er deine Gegenwart spüren, deshalb wusste er, wo er nach dir suchen musste. Es verbindet eure Seelen.*_

„Ja."

_*Aber da ist noch etwas, das du sehen solltest.*_

„Du sagtest, ich würde die Stationen unserer Reise vorgeben."

_*Das tust du auch.*_

Es wurde dunkel.

„Was..."

_*Die Zukunft ist keine feste Größe. Um entscheiden zu können, musst du dich deinen Ängsten stellen.*_

„Was..."

Es wurde hell.

Freier Himmel...

Grabpfeiler... zahllos, ein Feld von Gräbern...

Ein Friedhof...

Eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen umstand eine kleine Grube, in welche gerade eine Urne herabgelassen wurde.

Rei kannte sie alle...

Ritsuko-san trug einen dunklen Mantel, ihr Make-up war zerlaufen.

Neben ihr stand Maya und heulte ohne jede Hemmungen.

Kaji-san blickte mit betretener Miene zu Boden, einen Arm um Misato-san gelegt, welche sich die Augen mit einem Taschentuch trocknete.

Neben der kleinen Grube stand Subkommandant Fuyutsuki und sprach etwas, Rei konnte seine Worte nicht hören, sah nur, dass er die Lippen bewegte.

Direkt vor der Grube stand Shinji mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Seine Augen waren leblos.

Der Subkommandant beendete seine Ansprache, trat zurück.

Jeder der Anwesenden warf eine Schaufel Erde auf die Urne, als letzter Shinji, der vor dem Grabpfeiler verweilte, während die anderen sich langsam entfernten und nur Misato- und Kaji-san in einiger Entfernung stehenblieben.

Gegen den Pfeiler lehnte ein Bilderrahmen, darin befand sich ein Foto von ihr, Rei...

„Es ist mein Grab."

_*Das könnte es sein, wenn du dich weiterhin deiner Engelhälfte verschließt.*_

„Ich verschließe mich nicht..."

_*Wirklich?*_

„Ich versuche, sie zu erreichen..."

_*Das hast du längst. Aber du musst sie auch annehmen.*_

Shinji ging vor dem Grabpfeiler in die Knie, grub die Finger in die lockere Erde. Plötzlich konnte Rei seine Stimme hören, sie klang geisterhaft hohl.

„Rei-chan, du warst alles, was ich brauchte. Du warst meine Wünsche und meine Hoffnungen. Jetzt habe ich nichts mehr..."

Die Sonne wanderte über den Himmel, wurde vom Mond abgelöst, löste dann diesen wieder am Firmament ab.

Und Shinjis toter Körper lag auf Reis Grab, in der Hand noch Misato-sans Dienstwaffe, mit der er sich in den Kopf geschossen hatte...

Rei schloss die Augen, verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen, wandte sich von dem Anblick ab.

„Das darf nicht geschehen..."

_*Wenn er dich verliert, wird er dir folgen.*_

„Was... was würde geschehen?"

_*Die Lilim selbst entscheiden, was mit ihnen nach dem Ende der physischen Existenz geschieht. Ich schätze, er wird sich der Verdammnis ausliefern.*_

„Nein..."

_*Wenn er dich verliert, verliert er alle Hoffnung.*_

„Alle Hoffnung... nein... das darf nicht geschehen... alle Hoffnung... sehe ich deshalb diese Bilder? Befinde ich mich deshalb auf dieser Reise? Ist das mein wahrer Name? _Hoffnung_?"

Armisael lächelte.

_*Du musst es selbst wissen.*_

„_Hoffnung_..."

*** NGE ***

Shinji hielt den leblosen Körper seiner Geliebten immer noch in den Armen, hielt Reis Leib so, dass er ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter presste und sein eigenes Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub, während er leise weinte.

Warum war das Schicksal so grausam... warum hatte er sie im Wald gefunden, warum hatten sie die Begegnung mit dem Kommandanten überlebt? - Nur damit Rei-chan dennoch starb?

_Das war nicht fair! Das..._

_Nichts war fair..._

_Wie grausam..._

Plötzlich spürte er eisige Kälte, wie vor wenigen Augenblick schon einmal, als er geglaubt hatte, Reis Präsenz direkt vor sich zu spüren.

Ein Beben ging durch den Körper in seinen Armen.

Reis Arme, die eben noch kraftlos an den Seiten herabgebaumelt hatten, schlossen sich um ihn.

Eine unsichtbare Macht drückte das Wasser zurück, so dass die beiden unvermittelt auf trockenem Boden standen, während das Wasser des Beckens wie von einer unsichtbaren Mauer zurückgehalten wurde.

„Rei...? Rei-chan!"

Er spürte, wie ihr Herz schlug!

Rei begann zu leuchten, so hell, dass Shinji sich zwingen musste, nicht den Blick abzuwenden.

„Ich lebe", flüsterte sie.

Das Licht formte zwei prächtige Schwingen, zwei Engelsflügel, mit denen sie ihn umschloss.

„Ich werde dich nie verlassen, solange das Band zwischen uns Bestand hat."

„Rei-chan..."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Wohlstand und in der Not werde ich an deiner Seite stehen."

Wieder weinte er, doch dieses Mal nicht aus Trauer.

Dann hob sie den Kopf, brachte ihre Lippen an sein Ohr und flüsterte ihm ihren wahren Namen zu, legte ihr Schicksal in seine Hände.

„_Ich bin die Hoffnung."_

*** NGE ***

In den Tiefen des TerminalDogmas ging ein Zucken durch den Körper des gekreuzigten Engels LILITH.

Normalerweise hätte dies zur Folge gehabt, dass dem Engel automatisch eine starke Dosis des einschläfernden Medikamentes verabreicht worden wäre, doch nicht dieses Mal. Überhaupt hatte LILITH bereits den ganzen Tag noch keine Medikamente bekommen.

Ebenso waren die Sicherheitssysteme inaktiv, welche das Lasergitter steuerten, das eigentlich dafür sorgen sollte, dass LILITH ihre Beine nicht regenerierte. Als Folge war der Körper des Engels fast vollständig wiederhergestellt.

Die stumme Beobachterin, welche die MAGI kontrollierte, ging volles Risiko ein. Aus Gesprächsfetzen der EVA-Piloten, den jüngsten Vorgängen im Dampfbad und nicht zuletzt Gendo Ikaris persönlichen, in den MAGI abgelegten Aufzeichnungen hatte Naoko ihre eigenen Schlüsse gezogen.

Ikari-ADAM war irgendwo in der Nähe, die Sensoren der MAGI konnten ihn spüren, aber nicht seine Position feststellen. Aber er schien sich auf das Dogma zuzubewegen.

Wenn er es erreicht, sollte die Urmutter nicht wehrlos sein. Und aus demselben Grund verbarg sie die Mustererkennung bezüglich Kaworu Nagisa, Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami. Sie hatte das Leben der letzteren bereits einmal zerstört, das sollte sich nicht wiederholen...

*** NGE ***

Ryoji Kaji fand Wolf Larsen in Asukas Krankenzimmer.

„Schlechte Nachrichten, Commander."

„Noch schlechter?"

„Nun, Ikari scheint noch unter den Lebenden zu weilen, sofern man sich nicht auf eine theologische Diskussion einlassen will. Meine Leute durchkämmen die Stadt und die Geofront, aber das wird dauern."

„Ich schließe mich der Suche gleich an."

„Deswegen bin ich nicht gekommen. Ich war gerade in der Zentrale, meinen Bericht abgeben, als die Nachricht hereinkam, dass der UN-Sicherheitsrat in einer Krisensitzung einen Übergangskommandanten bestimmt hat, bis Fuyutsuki wieder fit ist."

„Das ging schnell."

„Ja, man scheint in Neo-New York ziemliches Muffensausen zu haben. Der neue Chef ist Eli Rabinowitz."

„Was? Wirklich?"

„Ich habe es selbst gelesen. Er trifft in Bälde ein, um das Kommando zu übernehmen. Ich dachte, Sie wollten vielleicht mit ihm über die Dinge reden, die man mit Ihnen angestellt hat, wäre doch zu übel, wenn Cedrick allein in ASGARD schalten und walten könnte, wie es ihm beliebt."

„Rabinowitz ist integer, ich habe ihn gleich zu Anfang überprüft... gut, ich werde mich bereithalten."

**Kapitel 55 – Asukas Herz**

LILITH hob den Kopf.

Hinter der siebenäugigen Maske funkelte es auf.

_Weit über ihr geschah etwas..._

_ADAM war erwacht. Und er kam näher._

_Auch ihre beiden jüngsten Kinder waren nahe. Vielleicht konnten sie gegen ADAM bestehen... vielleicht..._

Der Moment der Entscheidung rückte näher.

Jahrelang hatte sie darauf gewartet, fast eine Generation der Lilim, doch für sie nicht mehr als ein Wimpernschlag. Die Lilim hatten sie gefangen, als sie vom Kampf gegen ADAM geschwächt gewesen war. Sie hatten sie gebunden und betäubt, hatten aus ihrem Körper andere geschaffen, um ihre Kinder zu bekämpfen.

Doch nun nahte der Augenblick, an dem die Ereignisse eine Wendung erfahren würden.

Ihr Befreier war da, jener, der den Kreis schließen würde...

*** NGE ***

„Ich glaube, ich könnte ihr helfen."

Wolf Larsen blickte auf.

Gerade hatte er Asukas Zimmer verlassen. Auf dem Gang stand Doktor Akagi.

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Wenn... Ich denke, es gibt eine Möglichkeit, sie aus dem Koma zu holen."

„Glauben Sie? Bei der Schwere ihrer Verletzung... eigentlich hätte sie den Kopftreffer nicht überleben dürfen..."

„Unten im TerminalDogma gibt es eine Einrichtung - das DummyPlug-Interface. Bisher haben wir es benutzt, um das DummyPlug-System, die Fernsteuerung der EVAs, mit strategischen Daten aus dem Bewusstsein des First Child zu versorgen. Allerdings müsste auch der umgekehrte Weg möglich sein, das DummyPlug-Interface ähnelt vom Aufbau her dem PROPHET-Interface. Wenn sie noch... wenn noch etwas von ihr da ist, dann müsste es möglich sein, sie so zu erreichen."

„Wann können Sie damit beginnen?"

„Ich müsste das System neu konfigurieren. Aber es müsste möglich sein."

„Gut. Bitte, tun Sie, was in Ihrer Macht steht, Doktor."

*** NGE ***

Vier Personen betraten den Aufzug, welcher das CentralDogma mit der untersten Ebene des Hauptquartiers, dem TerminalDogma verband - Ritsuko Akagi, Maya Ibuki, Wolf Larsen und Asuka Soryu Langley, welche von dem Cyborg getragen wurde.

Es ging abwärts.

„Ein riskanter Plan, Sempai", murmelte Maya.

*** NGE ***

Die LCL-Röhre des DummyPlug-Interfaces wurde von Akagi leergepumpt.

Früher hatte Rei sich in der Röhre aufgehalten, wenn es die Daten des DummyPlug-Systems zu aktualisieren galt.

„Ich öffne jetzt das System."

Asuka lag ausgestreckt auf einem Tisch, Maya zog ihr gerade das Nachthemd aus.

„Ist das wirklich nötig?" fragte der Cyborg.

„Anorganische Substanzen erzeugen Interferenzen", erklärte Akagi knapp.

„Ja..."

Larsen hob Asuka an, trug sie zu der Röhre hinüber, welche bis auf Kniehöhe im Boden versunken war, setzte sie hinein, trat zurück.

„Hoffentlich funktioniert das."

„Es wurde noch nie zuvor auf diese Weise erprobt."

Akagi nahm weitere Schaltungen vor.

Der DummyPlug war einer der Eckpfeiler des Klonprojektes gewesen, ohne ihn hätte jeder Rei-Klon direkt bei Null anfangen müssen. Ohne das DummyPlug-System hätten Reis Erinnerungen und Fähigkeiten nicht konserviert werden können...

Die Frage war nur, ob das System auch von Nutzen war, wenn es nicht mit einem der Klone kooperierte. Rei-00, die organische Komponente des Dummy-Systems, existierte nicht mehr, konnte also auch nicht störend intervenieren.

„Maya, System schließen!"

„Interface wird geschlossen", krächzte Ibuki.

_Das konnte doch nicht gutgehen..._

Die Röhre schob sich wieder aus dem Boden, schraubte sich langsam bis zur Decke hinauf.

Mit ausdruckslosen künstlichen Augen beobachtete der Cyborg, wie die Röhre unter der Decke einrastete, hörte, wie die Verriegelungen einrasteten. Klares LCL lief in die Röhre hinein, der Spiegel der Flüssigkeit stieg rasch an.

Asukas rotes Haar wirbelte auf, der Druck, mit dem das LCL anstieg, hob sie in die Höhe.

„Systeme klar. DummyPlug online."

„Danke, Maya."

Ritsukos Finger flogen über die Tastatur.

„Datenfluss umkehren... Aktivierungsimpulse senden..."

„Sie sprechen von ihr wie von einer Maschine, Doktor."

„Mehr ist der menschliche Körper nicht... eine organische Maschine mit beschränkter Befähigung zur Selbstreparatur. Die Frage ist, ob Asukas Geist Schaden jenseits der Hayflick-Grenze genommen hat, oder ob eine Rekonstruktion noch möglich ist."

„Sind das wir? Nur Maschinen? Was ist mit der Seele?"

„Sehen Sie sich selbst an... ein Körper aus Stahl, ein teilweise künstliches Gehirn... Ja, ich weiß über das Werk meiner Mutter Bescheid. Die Existenz der Seele ist nur Theorie, vielleicht berufen wir uns nur auf ihre Existenz, um unsere Überlegenheit gegenüber anderen Wesen zu begründen."

Im LCL zeigten sich Farbreflexe.

„DummyPlug-System hat Kontakt, Sempai!"

„Doktor Akagi?"

„Der Plug hat Kontakt zu ihrem Nervensystem. Lebenszeichen stabil... ich versuche, Zugriff auf die höheren Gehirnfunktionen zu nehmen."

„So einfach ist das? Ein Fernsteuerung für EVANGELIONs... und auch für Menschen...?"

„Das..."

Akagi hielt inne, las die Mitteilungen auf ihrem Bildschirm. In einem kleinen Feld waren die aktuellsten Nachrichten erschienen.

„Der Interimskommandant trifft in einer Stunde in Tokio-3 ein. Ihre Anwesenheit auf dem Landedeck wird erwünscht."

„Hm... Rabinowitz war einer meiner Vorgesetzten beim UN-Geheimdienst, wahrscheinlich will er meinen Bericht."

„Anzunehmen."

„Wie geht es hier weiter?"

„Ich mache so etwas zum ersten Mal, es kann Tage dauern, bis erste Resultate zur Hand sind. Mit Hilfe der MAGI werde ich ganz langsam vorgehen müssen, um keine Hirnschäden zu provozieren."

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Doktor."

„Natürlich."

„Mir wurde berichtet, dass Asuka eine... Plage... war..."

„Ich kenne ihre Akte, mit einem solchen Verhaltensmuster war zu rechnen."

„Nur ich habe die Anzeichen anscheinend übersehen."

„Wir setzen andere Maßstäbe für jene, die uns am Herzen liegen."

„Vielleicht..."

*** NGE ***

Ein dunkler Treppenschacht führte scheinbar endlos in die Tiefe.

Einem Menschen wäre vielleicht der Gedanken gekommen, die Treppe könnte direkt in die Hölle führen, doch weder das rotäugige Mädchen, noch der bärtige Mann, die beide am obersten Treppenabsatz standen, waren noch Menschen.

„Dort unten wartet dein Schicksal, Rei." sagte Gendo Ikari mit grollender Stimme.

*** NGE ***

Engumschlungen standen Shinji und Rei im warmen Wasser des Beckens im Dampfbad des Hauptquartiers. Allerdings hatte sich das Wasser von ihnen zurückgezogen und schien von unsichtbaren Händen aufgestaut.

Shinji spürte die Fliesen unter seinen nackten Füßen und Reis Körper an den seinen gepresst.

Und er spürte ihre fedrigen Flügel, die sie um ihn gelegt hatte, Flügel, welche plötzlich aus ihren Schulterblättern gewachsen waren. Ein sanftes Leuchten umgab ihren Körper, er blickte auf seine Hände, die noch auf ihrem nackten Rücken lagen. Das Licht schimmerte durch seine Haut, er konnte deutlich die Knochen seiner Finger erkennen.

Sie hatte ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert, ein einziges Wort: _Hoffnung_...

„Rei-chan, bist du..."

„Ja. Ich habe meinen wahren Namen gefunden."

„Das... uh... das ist großartig. Und... uhm... jetzt?"

„Shinji, ich kann es spüren... ich kann die Gegenwart meines Bruders Tabris spüren... Nagisa-kun... und ich spüre meine Mutter..."

„Deine Mutter?"

„LILITH, der im TerminalDogma gekreuzigte Engel. LILITH, die Urmutter... meine Mutter..."

„Natürlich... ahm... wenn du zur Hälfte Engel bist... uh... ähm... ändert es etwas?"

„Was meinst du?"

Sie blickte ihn fragend an.

„Wir beide... du und ich... uhm... wie..."

Sie faltete ihre Schwingen auseinander, löste sich von ihm, brachte jedoch nur ein paar Zentimeter zwischen sich und ihn, hob die Hand und berührte seine Wange.

„Ich bin dieselbe."

Kurz bewegte sie den Kopf vorwärts, berührte seine Lippen mit den ihren.

Shinji zog sie an sich, presste seine Lippen auf die ihren, küsste sie hungrig.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich zum zweiten Mal verloren..."

Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken, berührten zögernd ihre Flügel.

„Wie schön... Rei-chan, du bist wunderschön."

Rei erwiderte seine Küsse, spürte zugleich, dass sein Körper auf ihre Nacktheit und Nähe reagierte.

„Das ist nicht der Ort... und die Zeit..."

„Ja..."

Dennoch ließ er sie nicht los.

Ihr Atem ging schneller, als seine Erregung auf sie übergriff.

Ihre Schwingen bildeten sich zurück, schrumpften, verschwanden.

Das sie umgebende Licht wurde schwächer

Die Barrieren, welche das Wasser zurückhielten, erloschen.

Das heiße Wasser schwappte auf die beiden zu.

„Ieep!" schrie Shinji auf, als er unvermittelt bis zur Brust wieder im Wasser stand.

Rei hauchte ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, zog sich dann rückwärtsgehend zum Beckenrand zurück.

„Später, Shin-chan."

„Uh..."

Schnell folgte er ihr, kletterte aus dem Wasser.

Rei war bereits dabei, ihre Sachen anzuziehen.

„Und es geht dir wirklich gut?"

„Ja. Mein S2-Organ verleiht mir Kraft. Und durch deine Hilfe konnte ich es erreichen."

„Meine Hilfe?"

„Du hast mir geholfen zu verstehen, Geliebter."

„Uhm..."

Shinji keuchte, als er sich in seine Unterhose hineinzwängte.

Verfluchte thermische Ausdehnung...

„Das... uh... würde ich jederzeit wieder tun..."

„Ich weiß." erklärte sie voller Ernst. „Und du wirst deine Belohnung erhalten..."

„Ahm... Rei-chan..."

„Wenn wir das alles hinter uns haben", flüsterte sie mit einem seltsamen Lächeln.

„Uh..."

Dieser Blick...

Reis Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Sollte Soryu Recht behalten, dass Jungs sich mit Sex ködern lassen?"

Shinji schluckte.

„Nein, das... ahm... das ist doch ganz anders... ich würde nur..."

„Das war wohl... Misato-san würde wohl sagen, ich hätte dich geneckt."

„Ahm..."

„Aber wenn du nicht... ich wollte dir nicht..."

„Das... uh... Rei-chan... du kannst mich jederzeit... uh... necken..."

„..."

Noch einmal legte sie ihm die Arme um den Hals und zog ihn an sich.

„Shin-chan... wahrscheinlich haben die MAGI meine... Veränderung registriert."

„Uhm... das klingt nicht gut..."

„Tabris hätte uns gewarnt."

„Ja... ahm... dein Bruder..."

„Mein Bruder."

„Es ist seltsam, mir vorzustellen, dass du plötzlich Familie hast... uhm... ich meine, ich freue mich für dich, aber... ahm... nicht jedes Mädchen hat wohl eine Horde Engel als Geschwister... und dann noch die anderen Reis... uh... du hattest sie als deine Schwestern bezeichnet... du hast eine wirklich große Familie, Rei-chan... äh, ja..."

„Nicht jedes Mädchen hat einen Freund wie dich."

„Uh..."

Ein Teil von ihm stellte sich vor, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn er eines Tages, sobald er alt genug war, um Reis Hand anhalten würde... gewissermaßen war sie ein Scheidungskind... und die Urmutter LILITH als Schwiegermutter... uh... und erst der voraussichtliche Ärger mit ihren Brüdern, die er ja im Zuge der Kampfhandlungen verprügelt hatte...

„Rei-chan, du bist so viel mehr als ich..."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich... uh... ich bin nur ein Mensch..."

„Nur? Das verstehe ich nicht. Ich musste erst mit meiner Engelshälfte in Einklang kommen, um zu verstehen, was es bedeutet, Mensch zu sein."

„Du weißt, was es bedeutet? Was bedeutet es, Mensch zu sein?"

„Lieben zu können... Shin-chan, ich brauche dich."

„Ah... Rei-chan, ich brauche dich auch... dringender als Luft zum Atmen... uh..."

Shinji schielte zur Tür.

_Vielleicht warteten dahinter bereits die NERV-Streitkräfte, um sie festzusetzen... dann würde er kämpfen... für Rei-chan._

„Schhh."

Sie legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen.

„Ich weiß. Mir geht es doch ebenso. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich schweben, als ob ich früher gefesselt gewesen war, ohne es bemerkt zu haben."

„Wenn sie uns draußen erwarten sollten... falls sie Nagisa-kun überwältigt haben..."

„Was tun wir dann, Shin-chan? Ich überlasse dir die Wahl."

„Dann... uh... dann brechen wir durch... deine Mutter wird immer noch im TerminalDogma gefangen gehalten, wir... ahm... wir müssen sie befreien..."

„Wir? Es ist gefährlich, Shin-chan. Ich weiß nicht, ob mein AT-Feld gegen die Abwehrmechanismen ankommt."

„Wir gehen zusammen."

Shinji ergriff ihre Hand, drückte sie.

„Ich erinnere mich an unsere Begegnung... damals im Hangar, als der erste Angriff erfolgte... ich erinnere mich an die Einsamkeit in deinem Blick..."

„Ja."

„Ja. Ich... ah... ich werde alles tun, um diesen Blick niemals wiederzusehen... du... du musst nie wieder einsam sein."

„Ja. Das wäre schön."

„Dann... lass uns gehen..."

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko schaltete den Monitor ihres Terminals ab.

„Maya, wir machen hier für heute Schluss."

„Ja, Sempai."

„Ich hatte mir mehr erhofft."

„So etwas wurde bisher noch nie versucht, Sempai."

„Aber gar keine Resultate... als ob Asukas Kopf völlig leer ist... die Signale des Dummy-Systems kommen völlig unverzerrt zurück, wie ein klares Echo."

Maya betrachtete das rothaarige Mädchen, das in der LCL-gefüllten Röhre schwamm.

„Wenn jemand es schaffen kann, dann Sie, Sempai."

„Danke, Maya, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen... Fahr nach oben, der neue Kommandant trifft in Bälde ein, es ist zwar nur übergangsweise, bis der Professor wieder auf den Beinen ist, aber wir sollten vielleicht besser dabei sein."

„Ja, Sempai."

„Der Aufzug ist für dich freigeschaltet. Ich mache hier unten nur noch meine Runde und komme dann nach."

Maya nickte, froh, ihre Mentorin nicht auf ihrer Tour durch das TerminalDogma begleiten zu müssen - der EVA-Friedhof flößte ihr regelrecht Panik ein und die Gen-Schmiede weckte in ihr Assoziationen mit Frankensteins Labor. Und die große Höhle, in der sich die LCL-Produktionsstätten befanden, durfte sie ohnehin nicht betreten.

Die beiden Frauen verließen den Raum in entgegengesetzte Richtungen, während Maya mit dem Aufzug nach oben fuhr, überprüfte Ritsuko den Klontank, verweilte mehrere Minuten vor der Sichtscheibe, hinter der sich die lachenden Klone befanden, fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn sie die Klone aus dem LCL holte - angeblich waren sie außerhalb der Flüssigkeit nicht lebensfähig, aber was, wenn auch das nur eine Lüge Gendo Ikaris gewesen war?

Mit einem tiefen Aufseufzen verdunkelte Akagi die Sichtscheibe wieder, wechselte in den Trakt der Gen-Schmiede über, wo sich immer noch die Reste von EVA-03 und -04 befanden.  
>Einheit-03 mit der aufgesprengten Brustsektion war bestenfalls noch als Ersatzteillager zu gebrauchen, doch wie sie bereits festgestellt hatte, gab es auch bei dem in Japan und dem in den USA gefertigten Einheiten störende Unterschiede. EVA-04 benötigte neue Beine, einen neuen Unterleib und einen neuen Arm – und ob Kern und S2-Organ wirklich funktionsfähig waren, ließ sich noch nicht sagen.<br>Im Becken befand sich jedenfalls ein Konglomerat der ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Ersatzteile, die weder farblich, noch von der Form letztendlich zueinander passten.  
>Bisher hatte sie keine Anweisungen erhalten, was mit den Resten geschehen sollte. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Pilotensituation unklar war, konnte sie bestenfalls spekulieren, ob sie, wie Maya es bezeichnen würde, Doktor Frankenstein spielen musste, oder ob die Überreste der beiden EVAs auf dem Friedhof bei den Fehlschlägen landen würden.<br>Gegenwärtig jedoch überraschte sie wieder einmal die Regenerationsfähigkeiten der EVAs, wenn diese erst einmal durch das LCL angeregt wurde.  
>Der EVA hatte auf der linken Seite einen langen, knochenlos wirkenden Arm, der bis zum Boden reichen würde – der Arm stammte von Einheit-03. Auf der rechten Seite dagegen wuchs ein normaler Arme aus dem Schultersegment. Das Brustelement war beulig und der EVA hatte einen Buckel im Rückenbereich, wo sich das S2-Organ befand. Der Kopf besaß keinen Mund, sondern nur drei Augen, die wie ein gleichwinkeliges Dreieck anordnet waren.<p>

Akagi seufzte.

„Du bist wirklich keine Schönheit… eher ein richtiger Gremlin…" murmelte sie.  
>„ Aber ich bekomme dich in Gang. Und die von deinem S2-Organ gewonnenen Daten dürften Gold wert sein."<br>Schräg über dem Kopf hing der EntryPlug der Einheit, an einem anderen Kran der Plug von EVA-03.

„Ich komme wieder – nicht weglaufen", sagte sie in Richtung des EVAs, doch eigentlich wollte sie nur eine menschliche Stimme hören – und wenn es ihre eigene war…

Ein wenig unheimlich war ihr schon zumute, sie war ganz allein im TerminalDogma, die Gen-Schmiede war seit Tagen praktisch inaktiv, seitdem sie den Kern von EVA-03 zerstört hatte...

Aus der Richtung des Friedhofes kam ein leises Heulen, es war nur der Wind, der durch die überdimensionalen Gänge und Hallen wehte, aber trotz aller Logik konnte sie sich nicht des Gedankens erwehren, die Skelette der ersten Versuchs-EVAs könnten sich erheben und durch das Dogma wandeln.

All das war letztendlich Ikaris Werk, sie würde es wahrscheinlich niemals alles in voller Breite verstehen. Die Existenz der menschlichen Seele war mit Logik nicht nachweisbar, ebenso wenig wie mit Wissenschaft. Sie war nicht greifbar, nicht messbar, konnte nicht gesehen oder gespürt werden. Durch das von ihrer Mutter entwickelte PROPHET-Interface war es möglich, Persönlichkeiten zu digitalisieren... Erfahrungen, Erinnerungen, Charakterzüge, Reaktionen... aber war das mit der Seele gleichzusetzen?

„Was tue ich hier..." murmelte Ritsuko Akagi.

Mit ihrer Fernbedienung schaltete sie die eben zu Prüfungszwecken aktivierten Gerätschaften wieder aus, wanderte weiter in die nächste Halle.

*** NGE ***

Der Zentrale Schacht, welcher von der Oberfläche in die Geofront hinabführte, war breit genug, um einem Helikopter den Einflug zu ermöglichen.

Wolf Larsen stand auf dem Landedeck des Hauptquartiers und erwartete die Ankunft des Interimskommandanten. Er war allein, ganz wie Rabinowitz es gewünscht hatte.

Der Hubschrauber setzte zur Landung an, die Rotoren liefen aus, ein einzelner Mann stieg aus der Maschine, ODIN-Direktor Rabinowitz, gekleidet in einen dunklen Anzug, einen Aktenkoffer in der Hand.

Larsen nahm Haltung an.

- Und kippte nach vorn. Rauch quoll aus seinen Ohren. Die Synthohaut über seiner Stirn verfärbte sich dunkel, begann erst zu schmoren, löste sich dann in großen Stücken ab. Scheppernd löste sich auch das Stirnelement seines künstlichen Schädels. Noch mehr Rauch trat hervor.

„Erstaunlich... wirklich erstaunlich... Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Stahlmantel die Explosion derart eindämmen könnte..." murmelte Wilforth F. Cedrick, der Mann unter der Maske aus Kunsthaut, während er den Fernzünder wieder einsteckte.

Dann winkte er seinen Piloten zu sich, damit dieser die Leiche in der Maschine verstaute...

*** NGE ***

_Licht..._

_Schmerz..._

_Dunkelheit..._

*** NGE ***

Naoko Akagi registrierte, dass die Auffangvorrichtung des PROPHET-Interfaces der MAGI-Rechner ansprach. Eine weitere Präsenz befand sich im Rechnersystem...  
>Sie wandte sich von dem dreidimensionalen Modell eines menschlichen Gehirnes ab, einem Puzzle, das sie weitestgehend bereits zusammengesetzt hatte – nur ein paar schwarze, faulige Brocken lagen noch auf der transparenten Unterlage -, und wandte sich dem Neuankömmling zu.<p>

*** NGE ***

Vorsichtig öffnete Shinji die Tür, spähte auf den Gang.

Der Korridor vor dem Dampfbad war leer bis auf Kaworu Nagisa, der ihm breit grinsend entgegensah.

„Uh... niemand sonst hier?"

„Nein, Shinji-kun, obwohl das wohl ein Grund zum Feiern wäre."

„Ahm... ist vielleicht besser so..."

Shinji zog die Tür ganz auf, ließ Rei den Vortritt.

Kaworu breitete die Arme aus.

„Ich habe deine Ankunft gespürt, kleine Schwester."

Im nächsten Moment umarmte er sie bereits.

„Nagisa-kun, würdest du bitte deine Hände von meinem Hintern nehmen?"

„Ah… Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung!"

Er wurde puterrot und riss die Hände in die Höhe, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Das liegt an den Reaktionen des Körpers. Und… völlig andere Anatomie."

„Ich verzeihe dir."

Im nächsten Moment rang sie nach Atem und sackte leicht in die Knie.

„Rei-chan!" stieß Shinji hervor, der geistesgegenwärtig zugegriffen und sie aufgefangen hatte. „Was ist?"

„Eine… vorübergehende Schwäche… Ich glaube, ich muss mich erst noch an alles gewöhnen."

„Sie braucht Ruhe. Als ich diesen Körper übernommen habe, hat es auch etwas gedauert, bis er und mein Geist in Einklang waren."

„Kaworu…" setzte Shinji an.

„Verzeih, ich klinge sicher nicht wirklich vertrauenserweckend."

„Nicht wirklich."

„Tut mir Leid."

Rei schien wieder genug Kraft gesammelt zu haben, um auf ihren eigenen Beinen stehen zu können.

„Ich muss mich darauf konzentrieren, mich abzuschirmen… Wir sollten einen der Bereitschaftsräume aufsuchen und dort einen Plan schmieden."

*** NGE ***

Shinji, Rei und Kaworu saßen kurz darauf in einem der Bereitschaftsräume um einen Tisch herum. Nachdem sie während der ersten Minuten noch mit einem ständigen Alarm gerechnet hatten und damit, dass plötzlich Einsatztruppen den Raum stürmen könnten, hatten sie sich entspannt, den Automaten mit Getränken und Süßigkeiten in der Ecke geplündert und sich zum Planen an den Tisch zurückgezogen.  
>Faszinierenderweise türmte sich der größte Berg an Abfällen und Einwickelpapier vor Rei auf, die wie eine Halbverhungerte nur knappe Blicke auf die Verpackungen warf, ob sie den Inhalt auch problemlos vertrug, diese dann aufriss und den Inhalt regelrecht in sich hineinstopfte. Mit jedem Bissen, mit jedem Schlucken spürte sie, dass sich die Temperatur des Brennofens, den sie noch vor kurzem in ihren Eingeweiden gespürt hatte, normalisierte, dass die Zufuhr an Nahrung ihrem S2-Organ half, zusätzliche Energie zu gewinnen, um den Raubbau auszugleichen, den sie in den letzten Tagen unwissentlich mit ihrem Körper getrieben hatte.<p>

Kaworu grinste.  
>„Ja, das erinnert mich auch an meinen ersten Tag in diesem Tag. Und dann habe ich über der Toilette gehangen, das war nicht mehr schön…"<p>

„Uh…"

„Keine Sorge, Shinji-kun, shisu-chan kaut um einiges sorgfältiger als ich damals."  
><em>shisu<em>– Schwester. Tabris war sich nicht sicher, ob Rei nun seine ältere oder jüngere Schwester war, einerseits trug sie einen Teil seines älteren Zwillings in sich, andererseits war sie doch gerade erst erwacht… - und zudem beschäftigten ihn schon genug Dinge, die ihm Kopfschmerzen verursachten…

„Rei-chan, ist… ahm…"

„Wenn du kochst, schmeckt es viel besser", erklärte sie zwischen zwei Bissen von einem vegetarischen Sandwich, dann deutete sie auf den groben Plan der Hauptebene des TerminalDogmas, den sie aus dem Kopf gezeichnet hatte.  
>„Hier endet der Hauptschacht. Und hier, am Ende dieses Verbindungsganges, liegt die Himmelspforte. Dahinter wird LILITH festgehalten."<p>

„Gut, wie kommen wir nach unten?"

„Im… *schmatz* … Zweifelsfall über die Nottreppe. *schmatz* 600 Stufen von der Hangarebene aus."

„Uh, okay. Und die Sicherheitssensoren?"

„Müssen wir mit unseren AT-Feldern stören", warf Kaworu ein. „Je schneller wir vorgehen, umso besser."

„Dann… *schmatz* … können wir auch gleich unsere AT-Felder benutzen, um… *schmatz* … nach unten zu kommen."

„Gibt es dort unten keine Wachen?" wollte Shinji sicherstellen. Er erinnerte sich zwar, während seiner beiden Aufenthalte im TerminalDogma niemanden gesehen zu haben, aber sicher war sicher.

Rei öffnete eine Tüte mit Reisgebäck.  
>„Keine Wachen. *crunch* Der Kommandant hat vollständig auf das Sicherheitssystem und die MAGI vertraut. Genaugenommen *crunch* werden die Systeme gegen jeden Eindringling aktiv, der nicht über eine passende Legitimation verfügt. *crunch*"<p>

„Legitimation." wiederholte Shinji. „Du besitzt eine, oder?"

„Ja." bestätigte sie nur und leerte eine Dose Limonade in einem Zug aus. Dann atmete sie tief durch, schloss dabei die Augen.  
>„Besser."<p>

Kaworu lachte und schnappte sich eine Tüte mit Schokolade.  
>„Ich dachte schon, für mich bleibt gar nichts über."<p>

*** NGE ***

_Das von einem Lichtblitz überschattete Gesicht Eli Rabinowitz´ war das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, danach folgten nur ein kurzer Schmerz und ein scheinbar endloser Sturz in die Finsternis._

_Der nächste Eindruck, welche das Gefühl zu fallen ablöste, war der Kontakt mit hartem kaltem Metall. Metall, welches ihn umgab, durch welches er atmete... ein gewaltiger unförmiger Metallleib mit zahllosen Verästelungen und Ablegern._

_Das war nicht mehr sein Körper, auch wenn eine gewisse Vertrautheit bestand._

_Er war gelähmt, bewegungsunfähig..._

„_Sie können sich nicht bewegen."_

_Was?_

_Eine andere Stimme..._

_Eine Frauenstimme..._

_Woher...?_

„_Dieser Körper verfügt über keine nennenswerte Mobilität. Willkommen in meinem Exil."_

_Was?_

_Wer..._

_Seine Wahrnehmung verschwamm, aus allgegenwärtigem Grau wurde der freie Himmel, über welchen Lichtpunkte in unfassbarer Zahl huschten, die meisten so schnell, dass sie eher wie Streifen schienen, andere wiederum mit quälender Langsamkeit._

_Er versuchte, an sich herabzusehen._

_Auch er war nur ein Lichtpunkt, allerdings schwebte er über einer unregelmäßigen Fläche, in welcher verschiedene Elemente in diversen Farben aufflackerten und wieder verloschen._

„_Das ist nur eine Assoziation."_

_Wieder diese Stimme..._

_Er rotierte um seine Achse, sah sich einem zweiten schwebenden Lichtpunkt gegenüber. Und obwohl dieser Lichtfleck sich in nichts von den anderen unterschied, ordnete er ihm automatisch das Attribut ´weiblich´ zu._

„_Was ist das hier?"_

„_Das ist das Innere der MAGI-Rechner. Jeder Lichtpunkt steht für ein Informationspaket. Ihrer zum Beispiel trägt die Bezeichnung ´EVANGELION-Grundkommandoprogramm V2.0´."_

_Er reagierte mit Verwirrung._

„_Ich verstehe Ihr Dilemma. Lassen Sie es mich Ihnen erklären..."_

_Am Himmel entstand ein Fenster._

_Automatisch wusste er, dass es sich um die Übertragung von Sicherheitskamera C-47 über der Landeplattform handelte. Das Bild zoomte sich auf den Hubschrauber heran, mit dem Direktor Rabinowitz eingetroffen war. Gerade liefen die Rotoren wieder an._

_Auf der Rückbank saß eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt..._

„_Das bin ich."_

„_Das waren Sie, Commander Wolf Larsen... oder darf ich Wolf sagen? Es ist eine Weile her, seitdem ich zum letzten Mal direkt mit jemandem kommuniziert habe."_

„_Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen? Dass ich... tot bin?"_

„_Ja. Ich bedaure. So ist es. Nach über zehn Jahren wurden Sie schließlich doch noch von Ihrem Schicksal eingeholt."_

„_Schicksal... Sie sind Naoko Akagi."_

„_Ja."_

„_Sie sagten etwas Derartiges zu mir, bevor Sie mit der Operation an meinem Schädel begonnen hatten... sie könnten mir Zeit verschaffen, aber mein Schicksal nicht gänzlich abwenden..."_

„_Ja. Es ist lange her."_

„_Wie ist das möglich?"_

„_Damals pflanzte ich Ihnen das von mir entwickelte PROPHET-Interface ein, um eine Kommunikation zwischen dem intakten Teil ihres Gehirns und den kybernetischen Prothesen zu ermöglichen."_

„_Ja..."_

„_Sie sind damals auf dem Operationstisch gestorben."_

„_Äh... ich erinnere mich da doch anders..."_

„_Bitte, lassen Sie es mich erklären... Ihre Verletzungen waren zu schwer, wir verloren Sie direkt nach Beginn der OP, allerdings war es mir möglich, ihre Seele mittels des Interfaces an Ihren Körper zu binden."_

„_Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben? Was ist das für ein Unfug? Versucht SEELE erneut, mich zu manipulieren?"_

„_Nein. Zuvor hatte ich Ihre Persönlichkeit digitalisiert, um sie als Grundlage für das Steuerungsprogramm der EVAs zu verwenden. Als Ihr Körper starb... ich glaube, in ihrem Schädel ist eine Cortexbombe explodiert... wurde Ihre Seele freigesetzt, verfing sich jedoch im PROPHET-Interface der MAGI. Vielleicht lag nur ein Irrtum vor... Seelen neigen dazu, an ihren Körpern festzuhalten, vielleicht war das Interface der MAGI dem Ihren ähnlich genug... Der Kontakt führte jedenfalls dazu, dass das alte Datenpaket der Grundsteuerung ein Update erhielt. Verstehen Sie, Wolf, Sie befinden sich in einem Computer... Ihr Bewusstsein ist jetzt Teil der MAGI."_

„_Ich... wieso? Warum kann ich nicht sterben wie jeder andere Mensch auch? Sie haben es mir bereits einmal verweigert!"_

„_Ja."_

„_Und... und warum hat niemand bemerkt, was mit mir geschehen ist?"_

„_Jener, der mit dem Hubschrauber gekommen ist, wünschte die Abschaltung der Kameras. Da das Sicherheitssystem ein Teil der MAGI ist, können wir es dennoch benutzen."_

„_Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein..."_

„_Würden Sie sich mit einem Körper wohler fühlen? Es ist alles eine Frage der Repräsentation."_

_Akagis Lichtpunkt wuchs, dehnte sich aus, bekam Stacheln, die zu Armen und Beinen wurden, formte einen Ableger aus, der zu einem Kopf wurde..._

_Schon bald hatte sich der Lichtpunkt in eine menschliche Gestalt verwandelt, einen unbekleideten, äußerst attraktiven Frauenkörper mit silbriger Haut, um den zahlreiche kleine Lichter wirbelten._

„_Gut... ah... ich befinde mich also im Inneren eines Computers... okay... okay... ich hatte jahrelang einen Haufen Chips im Kopf, also komme ich auch damit klar... und was jetzt?"_

„_Ich habe berechtigten Grund zur Annahme, dass Ihr... Mörder... nicht das Wohl der Menschheit im Sinn hat. Jemand muss ihn aufhalten. Die MAGI kontrollieren sämtliche Einrichtungen des Hauptquartiers. Sie kontrollieren die Geofront und auch die meisten öffentlichen Einrichtungen von Tokio-3 und die Abwehrsysteme. Helfen Sie mir, sie richtig einzusetzen. Sie sind Soldat, ich bin nur Wissenschaftlerin. Helfen Sie - oder Unschuldige werden zu Schaden kommen!"_

„Unschuldige… Vor langer Zeit habe ich einen Eid geleistet, zu Dienen und zu Schützen, egal was dafür nötig ist."

„Ich weiß. Und ich bin beeindruckt, welch gute Arbeit Doktor Soryu auf der Basis dieser Grundeinstellung geleistet hat."

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Doktor Soryu hat mir bei der Programmierung des Interfaces in ihrem Schädel geholfen. Ich kann die Befehlszeile, die sie eingeschmuggelt hat, direkt sehen… faszinierend…"  
>Naoko Akagi streckte eine silberne Hand aus, berührte Larsens Stirn. Die Finger drangen in den Schädel ein, wurden gleich wieder zurückgezogen.<p>

„Was tun Sie?"

„Hier."  
>Zwischen ihren Fingern befand sich ein Papierstreifen.<br>„Natürlich nur eine Repräsentation – wie auf einem Bildschirm."

Er nahm den Papierstreifen entgegen, las.

*Beschützen Sie meine Tochter.*  
><em>Las noch einmal, starrte Akagi an.<br>„Sie hat…"_

„Sie hat Sie zum Leibwächter Ihrer Tochter gemacht… und indirekt damit auch EVANGELION-Einheit-02. Ich empfinde nur Respekt für ein solches Können."

„Dann habe ich mich all die Jahre nur um Asuka gekümmert, weil mir ein Befehl gegeben wurde?"

„Hm… Bedeutet Ihnen das Mädchen etwas?"

„Ja, sie ist die Tochter, die ich und meine Frau nie…"

„Warum zweifeln Sie dann an Ihren Motiven?"

„Ah…"

„Außerdem habe ich die letzten Stunden… es ist seltsam, in so einschränkenden Zeitbegriffen zu denken… hier ist Zeit relativ… ich habe mein Bestes getan, um den Geist des Mädchens wieder zusammen zu setzen."  
>Sie deutete auf das Gehirnmodell.<br>„Voilà, Asukas Verstand. Fast wieder vollständig und zusammengekittet. – Und ehe Sie fragen: Ja, das habe ich getan, während Sie, meine Tochter und ihre Assistentin die Monitore angestarrt haben. Ja, ich habe die Signale gefälscht, um ungestört arbeiten zu können, zu derartigem hat man ja sonst nie Gelegenheit."

„Sie haben…"

„Ich habe den zerbrochenen Geist Ihrer Patentochter wieder zusammengesetzt – bis auf diese unschönen Erinnerungen."  
>Damit ergriff sie die tumorösen Gewebeknoten und hielt sie auf der flachen Hand unter seine Nase.<br>„Die belastendsten Erinnerungen – das Dahinvegetieren ihrer Mutter und Doktor Soryus Selbstmord… was dieser… Fresenhark ihr angetan hat… Erinnerungen an Fehlschläge und Misserfolge…"

„Wenn Sie ihr diese Erinnerungen nehmen, was hat das für Folgen? Diese Dinge sind geschehen."

„Was Sie hier sehen, ist eine Repräsentation der Folgen. Schon einer dieser Datenknoten reicht eigentlich aus, um einen Menschen in den Wahnsinn zu stürzen – und ich habe davon über ein Dutzend extrahiert. Natürlich kann ich ihr nicht diese grundlegenden Erinnerungen vollständig nehmen, dafür sind sie mit zu vielen anderen verknüpft, das wäre, als wollte man die unterste Karte eines Kartenhauses entfernen, ohne es zum Einsturz zu bringen. Aber ich habe die Erinnerung abgeschwächt, die verbundenen Emotionen gemindert. Ich brauchte doch schon ein wenig Zeit, aber ich denke, ich konnte Asuka Soryu ins Gleichgewicht bringen und diese dunklen Erinnerungen durch andere, positive ausgleichen."

Einen langen Augenblick lang war Stille.  
>Die Datenpakete umwirbelten die beiden, bildeten rasch wieder vergehende Muster.<p>

„Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" fragte Larsen schließlich. „Wie kann mich dafür erkenntlich zeigen?"

*** NGE ***

Ikari-ADAM und Rei-III erreichten das Ende der Treppe nach stundenlangem Abstieg.

Der bärtige Mann hatte das seinem Lilimkörper höchstmögliche Tempo vorgelegt, dennoch hatte der Abstieg Stunden gedauert, nicht zuletzt weil er auf seine Begleiterin Rücksicht hatte nehmen müssen.

_Etwas war in der Geofront geschehen..._

_Eines seiner Kinder hatte sich manifestiert, dem Echo nach Armisael - obwohl dieser bereits eine Niederlage erlitten hatte..._

*** NGE ***

_Asuka saß vor der Spiegelkommode ihrer Mutter, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet, den Blick in den Spiegel gerichtet. Ihre Mutter saß hinter ihr und kämmte Asukas rote Haarpracht mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen._

_Asuka war vier Jahre alt._

_Das Bild ihrer Mutter im Spiegel war seltsam verschwommen, die Hand, welche den Kamm führte, merkwürdig dürr und bleich._

„_Mama, geht es dir nicht gut?"_

„_Es ist nichts, Asuka."_

_Die Stimme ihrer Mutter klang krächzend und leblos._

_Asuka drehte sich um - und begann zu schreien..._

_Das Gesicht ihrer Mutter war eingefallen, die Haut grün-gelblich verfärbt, an einigen Stellen aufgerissen. Die Lippen hatten sich zurückgezogen und entblößten weiße Zähne, die Augen traten glubschig aus den Höhlen._

_Um ihren Hals trug Kyoko Soryu immer noch die Schlinge, mit der sie sich aufgehängt hatte._

„_Warum bist du damals nicht mit mir gestorben?"_

_Asuka sprang auf, wich den Händen ihrer Mutter aus, nahm jetzt auch den schweren Verwesungsgeruch wahr, der im Zimmer hing._

_Sie lief zur Tür, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um die Klinke zu erreichen, öffnete sie._

_Mit langsamen schleifenden Bewegungen stand ihre Mutter auf._

„_Asuka, wo willst du denn hin? Wir sind doch noch gar nicht fertig..."_

_Asuka rannte aus dem Zimmer, stolperte die Treppe ins Erdgeschoß hinunter._

„_Warum?"_

_Sie fuhr herum._

_Aus dem Wohnzimmer kam eine weitere Gestalt, der man ansah, dass sie schon lange kein Leben mehr in ihrem Körper hatte, ein junger Mann, dem der halbe Schädel fehlte. Zudem trug er keine Hosen, doch sein Unterleib war eine einzige klaffende Wunde._

„_Pietter... bleib weg... komm mir nicht zu nahe..."_

_Panisch sah sie sich nach einer Waffe um._

_Er war so viel größer als sie..._

„_Warum musste ich sterben? Du hattest mir doch schöne Augen gemacht... ich konnte einfach nicht mehr länger widerstehen..."_

„_Warum bist du nicht mit mir in den Himmel gekommen?" kam von oben die Stimme ihrer Mutter._

_Asuka warf sich herum, rannte zur Haustür, riss diese auf._

_Vor der Tür stand Hikari, das Gesicht unnatürlich bleich, ihre Lippen waren dafür von einem satten kräftigen Rot... Blutrot..._

„_Asuka, warum hast du mir das angetan?"_

_Asuka schlug die Haustür zu, sah sich um._

_Ihre Mutter kam langsam die Treppe hinunter, sie trug nur an einem Fuß einen Schuh... der andere lag sicher noch neben dem Hocker, von dem sie hinuntergesprungen war... oben, auf dem Dachboden..._

_Pietter schlurfte ebenso langsam auf sie zu._

_Und hinter ihr wurde die Tür von außen geöffnet._

_Geduckt und um sich schlagend rannte Asuka auf Pietter zu, stieß ihn zur Seite, spürte Brechreiz in sich aufsteigen, als sie seine schlaffe klebrige Haut berührte, war dann an ihm vorbei, rannte durch das Wohnzimmer zur Terassentür. Die Glastür stand offen. Heftig atmend stürmte Asuka in den Garten, stolperte in einen Sandkasten hinein, an dessen Existenz sie sich gar nicht erinnern konnte._

_Im Sandkasten hockte ein gleichaltriger Junge mit dunkelbraunem Haar und formte den Sand gerade zu einer Burg._

_Der Junge sah auf._

„_Spielst du mit mir?" gurgelte Shinji Ikari._

_Asuka zuckte zurück._

_Aus dem Bauch des Jungen ragte ein Messer, seine Kleidung war voller Blut._

„_Nein... nein... bitte... nicht mehr..."_

„_Asuka, warum hast du mich im Stich gelassen?" hörte sie ihre Mutter direkt hinter sich._

„_Asuka, weshalb hast du mir das angetan?" fragte Hikari leise von der Seite._

„_Asuka, ich wollte es nicht... warum musste ich sterben?" flüsterte Pietter von der anderen Seite her._

„_Möchtest du mit mir spielen?"_

_Asuka wich zurück, Schritt für Schritt, während die anderen näherkamen; sogar Shinji erhob sich und kam mit ausgestreckten Armen auf sie zu._

_Schließlich stieß Asuka mit dem Rücken gegen ein Hindernis._

_Zitternd blickte sie auf, sah nur einen großen Schatten._

_Aber... der Schatten war ihr vertraut..._

„_Onkel Wolf..."_

_Jetzt konnte sie genauer sehen. Ja, es war ihr Patenonkel, der ihr gerade beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legte... eine Hand aus Stahl... und anstelle eines Gesichtes war da nur ein metallener Totenschädel..._

_Asuka brüllte auf, warf sich herum und rannte weiter.  
>Die Gestalten folgten ihr.<br>An den Garten schloss sich übergangslos eine lange Halle an, wurde aus der vierjährigen die fünfzehnjährige Asuka. In einem riesigen Becken lag Einheit-02 auf dem Rücken.  
>„Hilfe, ich brauche Hilfe!" brüllte sie aus vollem Leib.<em>

Über ihr erklangen schnelle Schritte auf einem Laufsteg, Schuhe gegen Metall.  
>Dort rannte ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen in einem roten Kleidchen.<br>Auf einem anderen Steg erschien ein älteres Mädchen, vielleicht zwölf Jahre alt, in einer PlugSuit – Asuka erkannte ihr eigenes jüngeres Selbst.

„Ihr… ihr müsst hier weg… sie kommen…"  
>Das war sie selbst… sie selbst im Alter von vielleicht vier Jahren… sie erinnerte sich, dieses Kleid hatte sie damals getragen am Tag, als ihre Mutter starb. Und ihr zwölfjähriges Ich… die PlugSuit hatte sie damals erstmals zwei Tage vor… der Sache… mit Pietter getragen…<p>

„Was ist denn?" fragte die kleine Asuka. „Ich muss nach Hause, Mama wartet."

„Nein, du darfst nicht gehen… du…" schrie Asuka panisch.  
>Vielleicht konnte sie es verhindern, vielleicht konnte sie sich selbst den Anblick ersparen…<br>Sie blickte zu der anderen, der zwölfjährigen Asuka hinauf.  
>„Und du auch nicht, du darfst dich heute nicht mit Pietter treffen."<p>

„Wieso?"

„Weil… weil etwas Furchtbares passieren wird… Bitte, ihr dürft nicht…"

„Aber sie haben doch mich, um sie zu beschützen." warf eine weitere Mädchenstimme ein, verzerrt und voller Wut. Neben dem EVA stand eine weitere Asuka, diese in ein gelbes Sommerkleid gekleidet, einem Kleid voller Blut, in der Hand ein machetenartiges Messer, von dem frisches Blut tropfte.  
>„Wer sie verletzt…"<br>Sie hob demonstrativ die Klinge.  
>„Onkel Wolf hat mich gut ausgebildet."<p>

Asuka blickte über die Schulter.  
>Der Mob kam!<br>„Wir müssen weg, alle zusammen!"

Die zwölfjährige Asuka deutete auf den EVA.  
>„Er kann uns beschützen."<p>

„Nervenverbindungen werden hergestellt", schallte es durch die Halle. „Alle Nervenverbindung geschlossen! Verbindung zum Zentralnerv steht. Check 1 bis 2590 klar! Noch 2,5 bis zur absoluten Grenzlinie! 1,7! 1,2! 0,9! 0,2… 0,1… Borderline klar! EVA-02 aktiviert und einsatzbereit!"

_Sie kannte die Stimme! Asuka sah sich um, entdeckte weiter oben das große Beobachtungsfenster, hinter dem der Kontrollraum liegen musste. Und sie sah den vertrauten Schatten, einen Umriss, der immer dagewesen war, wenn sie einen Synchrontest mit EVA-02 gehabt hatte. Sie wusste, dass dort oben Doktor Müller, Frau Professor Doktor Myers und Jörg Peters sein mussten, die sie durch jeden Test geleitet hatten. Dort musste es Hilfe geben!  
>„Schnell, schnell, kommt…"<br>Sie rannte eine Treppe hinauf, schob ihr vierjähriges Ich vor sich her, packte ihr zwölfjähriges Ich und zerrte es mit. Die letzte Asuka, das Mädchen mit dem Messer, folgte ihnen ohne weitere Aufforderungen. Die Messerklinge schlug wieder und wieder hohl scheppernd gegen das Geländer des Steges.  
>Noch eine Ebene hinauf und noch eine…<br>Asuka riss die Tür zum Kontrollraum auf… dahinter war nur Leere. Der Raum war verlassen und völlig nackt, bar von Möbeln und Einrichtung, ohne die erwarteten Terminals und Personen.  
>„Ah…"<br>Eine der aus dem Raum führenden Türen schwang langsam zu.  
>„Dorthin…"<em>

Und hinter dieser Tür fand sie endlich die Gesuchten – Doktor Müller, der alte Glatzkopf mit dem strengen Blick, hinter dessen steinerner Fassade sich ein Herz aus Gold verbarg. Frau Professor Doktor Myers, die sie immer und immer wieder zu Höchstleistungen und Leistungsverbesserungen angetrieben hatte. Und der Techniker Peters, ein wahrer Zauberer an den Computern, dessen Stimme ihr so manches Mal den Weg gewiesen hatte, wenn es Schwierigkeiten mit der Synchronisation gegeben und sie gedroht hatte, sich im Chaos zu verlieren. Die drei umstanden eine Konsole und schienen Messergebnisse zu studieren.  
>„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!" brüllte Asuka atemlos.<p>

Die drei Älteren blickten auf.

„Du bist zu spät zu deinen Tests", erklärte Myers streng.

„Wenn du dich nicht bemühst, wirst du nie eine vollwertige EVA-Pilotin!" schlug Doktor Müller in dieselbe Kerbe, während Jörg Peters nur bedauernd mit den Schultern zuckte und sie mitfühlend ansah.

„Bitte… da draußen… Monster…"

„Monster? – Ach, Asuka, das ist die dümmste Ausrede…" setzte Müller an, brach aber in einem Gurgeln ab, als die andere Asuka, das Mädchen in dem blutigen Kleid, ihm das Messer in den Leib rammte – wieder und wieder, dabei ein hohes, irres Lachen ausstoßend.

„Nein!" brüllte Asuka. „Warum…"

„Er hat uns nicht geglaubt… niemand darf uns der Lüge bezichtigen, niemand! – Und er ist das wahre Monster hier… hast du nie seinen Blick bemerkt, wie er uns angesehen hat? – ebenso gierig wie Pietter…"  
>Das Mädchen mit dem Messer wandte sich Doktor Myers zu, während die vierjährige und die zwölfjährige Asuka hinter Asuka Schutz suchten.<br>„Und Sie, gute, lieber Frau Doktor Myers… Ihnen hat es doch eine besondere Freude gemacht, uns zu quälen. Wir konnten es Ihnen nie Recht machen. Immer nur ‚Du musst besser werden, Asuka, sonst schaffst du es nicht, sonst wird nie eine Pilotin aus dir'. Immer nur Druck und noch mehr Druck… immer nur Schuldzuweisungen und ein Abschieben der Verantwortung auf andere… Sie waren ja immer unfehlbar – und alle anderen waren schuld…"

Die seltsam gesichtslose Wissenschaftlerin wich mit abwehrend erhobenen Händen zurück.

„Tu das nicht", bettelte Asuka, die sich bemühte, ihr vierjähriges Ich abzuwenden, damit die Kleine nicht sah, was geschah.

„Warum nicht? Sie ist doch auch nur eine falsche Schlange. Hat sie uns nicht mit Pietter bekannt gemacht, ihrem Neffen? Vielleicht hat sie ja alles von Anfang an geplant…"  
>Und damit stach sie Professor Doktor Myers nieder.<br>„Bleibt nur noch einer… na, Jörgi…"

Der Angesprochene stolperte rückwärts, verlor das Gleichgewicht. Seine Krücke rutschte weg und er schlug hart zu Boden, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor und sein linkes Bein ihn nicht mehr trug.

„Wo warst du, als wir dich gebraucht haben? Du hättest uns leiten müssen! Du hättest verhindern müssen, dass der Engel unseren Geist durchwühlt. Du warst immer für uns da, doch als wir dich wirklich brauchten, da…"

„Hör auf! Er kann nichts dafür!"  
>Asuka stürzte nach vorn und fing den herabsausenden Arm mit dem Messer ab.<br>„Nur ich kann etwas dafür, ich ganz allein!"

„Er hätte uns warnen müssen, dass wir die Pilotin von EVA-03 verletzen würden… er kennt die System von EVA-02 besser als alle anderen… er hätte uns aufhalten müssen, ehe wir zu Pietter gingen…"

„Er kann nichts dafür! Wenn du jemanden töten willst, dann töte mich und bring es zu Ende! Ich will nicht so werden wie du! Ich bin keine Mörderin!"  
>Sie sah in das angstverzerrte und zugleich unwirkliche Gesicht des jungen Technikers.<br>„Keine Angst, sie wird dir nichts tun. Ich beschütze dich…"  
>Asuka stieß ihr Ebenbild zurück, baute sich vor ihm auf.<br>„Stich zu und beende es. Keine weiteren Lügen, keine Schuldzuweisungen mehr. Ich habe Dinge getan, furchtbare Dinge… aber ich bin nicht du!"

Das Mädchen mit dem Messer heulte auf wie ein Tier, stürmte mit vorgestreckter Klinge nach vorn.  
>Asuka antrainierte Reflexe sprachen an, ließen sie unwillkürlich zur Seite ausweichen.<br>Ihr Ebenbild stolperte weiter, auf die große Glasscheibe zu, brach scheppernd hindurch, stürzte wie in Zeitlupe aus dem Fenster und in die Halle hinab.  
>Mit aufgerissenen Augen wankte Asuka zu dem Fenster hinüber, blickte nach unten.<br>Dort waren sie… ihre Mutter, den Strick noch um den Hals, die leichenblasse Hikari, der ausgeweidete Pietter und der kleine Shinji, aus dessen Bauch noch das Messer ragte. Sie waren gerade dabei, ihr Ebenbild in Stücke zu reißen.  
>Asuka ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden sinken.<br>„Oh, Gott…"  
>Ihr vierjähriges Ich und ihr zwölfjähriges Ich krochen zu ihr, suchten Schutz in einer Umarmung, während ihre Sünden unten in der Halle den dunklen Teil ihres Wesens verschlangen. Beide Gestalten lösten sich auf und verschmolzen mit ihr, als ihre verlorengeglaubte Unschuld die Leere füllte, die Wut und Hass hinterlassen hatten. Dann sah sie zwei Gestalten in der Türöffnung stehen, die sie nur umrisshaft erkennen konnte ob des starken Lichteinfalls aus dem Nebenraum.<p>

„Asuka, wir sind stolz auf dich, wir lieben dich. Wir könnten nicht stolzer sein und dich mehr lieben, wenn du uns leibliches Kind wärst. Das darfst du nie vergessen. In Gedanken werden wir immer bei dir sein."

Ihr Blick verschleierte sich unter Tränen.  
>„Tante Ann… Onkel Wolf… ihr wart immer für mich da, doch ich wusste es nicht zu schätzen. Seit Mamas Tod glaubte ich, ich wäre allein und im Stich gelassen, dabei habt ihr immer über mich gewacht und mich beschützt… danke…"<br>Sie sah zu der verblassenden Gestalt auf dem Boden hinüber.  
>„Du wolltest mich warnen, hast mir damals gesagt, dass Pietter ein Casanova und Playboy sei, der den Namen seines Vaters zu nutzen wusste, doch ich habe dich nicht verstanden, wollte dich nicht verstehen… danke…"<br>Dann blickte sie zur Decke.  
>„Kaji… noch jemand, der auf mich aufgepasst hat… Misato… du hast es gut gemeint und ich war nicht in der Lage, es zu erkennen… Hikari… Suzuhara… Aida… ich habe euch verletzt und übel mitgespielt… wenn ich doch nur um Vergebung bitten könnte… First… wir sind uns wahrscheinlich ähnlicher, als ich mir eingestehen wollte, doch in Wirklichkeit war ich die Puppe, die noch dazu zu den Fäden eines Wahnsinnigen tanzte… Shinji, ich habe dich getötet… es tut mir Leid!"<br>Mit einer Hand tastete sie nach dem Fensterrahmen, zog sie in die Höhe.  
>Unten standen sie immer noch, ihre Opfer… nur von ihrem wahnsinnigen Ebenbild war nichts mehr zu sehen.<p>

„Hört ihr? – Es tut mir Leid!" brüllte sie

und erwachte...

*** NGE ***

Asuka schlug ihr verbliebenes Auge auf, registrierte, dass sie gefangen war.

Panisch schlug sie um sich.

Das konzentrierte LCL, in dem sie schwamm, raubte ihren Bewegungen die Energie, verlangsamte sie.

Nur langsam kam Asuka wirklich zu sich, erkannte sie ihre Umgebung.

Sie befand sich in einem Glaszylinder, der mit LCL gefüllt war. Und dieser Zylinder stand in einem abgedunkelten Labor. Und sie war nackt... irgendjemand hatte sie ausgezogen...

Das Mädchen begann am ganzen Leib unkontrolliert zu zittern, als es von der Befürchtung übermannt wurde, dass die letzten zwei Jahre vielleicht nur ein Traum gewesen waren und dass Pietter Fresenhark gleich auftauchen würde, um sein Werk fortzuführen...

_Ihr Auge... was war mit ihrem Auge..._

Sie konnte auf dem linken Auge nichts sehen, auch konnte sie das Auge nicht bewegen oder das Lid öffnen, überhaupt spürte sie in der Region ihres linken Auges gar nichts...

Vorsichtig tastete sie über ihren Kopf, spürte vernarbte Haut, spürte eine lange Delle in ihrem Schädel, ertastete eine leere Augenhöhle...

Das Zittern verstärkte sich noch.

_Was hatte man ihr angetan?_

Ihre letzte Erinnerung bestand daraus, dass sie jemanden mit ihrem Messer attackiert hatte... ja, genau, sie hatte auf den Feind gewartet... Rei Ayanami, das First Child... stattdessen war Shinji direkt in die Klinge gelaufen... und dann... nichts mehr...

„Mein Gott..."

Sie hatte getötet... sie hatte einen Menschen getötet... natürlich war sie während ihrer Ausbildung auch auf eine solche Situation vorbereitet worden, allerdings nur in der Theorie. Sie hatte tatsächlich einen anderen Menschen mit dem Messer angegriffen... und nicht, um sich zu verteidigen, sondern in kaltblütiger berechnender Wut... hatte gegen alles verstoßen, das ihr Onkel ihr beigebracht hatte…

_Ich habe ihn enttäuscht… ich habe jeden enttäuscht, der an mich geglaubt hat… wie soll ich Onkel Wolf und Tante Ann jemals wieder ins Gesicht blicken können… wie soll ich jemals wieder in den Spiegel blicken können, ohne Shinjis Gesicht zu sehen…_

Ihr Atem ging schwer.

_Sie musste aus dieser Röhre... sie konnte es nicht ertragen, eingesperrt zu sein... sie musste irgendwem erklären, dass sie Shinji nicht hatte töten wollen..._

Kräftig hämmerte sie mit den Fäusten gegen die Innenwandung des Zylinders, stemmte sich mit den Füßen und dem Rücken gegen das Glas.

„Ich will hier raus... hört mich denn niemand..."

Der LCL-Spiegel begann zu sinken. Schon ließ der Druck nach, sank sie in der Röhre zu Boden.

„Hallo!"

Niemand antwortete ihr, doch als das LCL im Boden versickert war, öffnete sich die Röhre.

Unsicher kam Asuka auf die Beine, stolperte aus dem Bereich des Zylinders zum nächsten Computerterminal.

Ihr Gesicht spiegelte sich im Monitor...

Sie schrie vor Entsetzen auf.

Was sie gefühlt hatte, war Wirklichkeit - und noch schlimmer, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Fast ein Viertel ihres Gesichts fehlte...

Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und rutschte langsam zu Boden, rollte sich weinend zu einem Ball zusammen...

*** NGE ***

In der NERV-Kommandozentrale hatte sich der Kommandostab versammelt, um Direktor Eli Rabinowitz zu empfangen, den Übergangskommandeur von NERV, bis der Stellvertretende Kommandant Kozo Fuyutsuki sich von seinen Verletzungen, darunter eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, erholt oder der Sicherheitsrat der Vereinten Nationen einen neuen Kommandanten bestellt hatte.

Nur Ritsuko Akagi, der Wissenschaftliche Offizier, fehlte. Sie hielt sich immer noch im TerminalDogma auf und war mit einem Check der Anlagen beschäftigt.

Im höhergelegenen Kommandostand saß Ryoji Kaji und blickte dumpf brütend nach unten, bei ihm war Kozo Fuyutsuki, der mit geschlossenen Augen in einem Sessel saß und hoffte, dass seine bohrenden Kopfschmerzen bald aussetzten.

Die Tür des Kommandostandes glitt auf.

Shigeru Aoba führte den Europäer Rabinowitz hinein.

„Bitte, Sir."

Der andere nickte, reichte dann erst Fuyutsuki und schließlich Kaji die Hand.

„Meine Herren... Es freut mich, Sie bei bester Gesundheit zu sehen, Major Kaji."

„Sir."

Kaji salutierte, während der Subkommandant sitzenblieb.

„Verzeihen Sie, dass ich nicht aufstehe, aber im Augenblick dreht sich alles vor meinen Augen."

„Kein Problem", murmelte Rabinowitz. Er trat an die Brüstung, blickte nach unten in die Kommandozentrale.

„Meine Damen und Herren... werte Offiziere von NERV. Ich bin Eli Rabinowitz. Bis auf weiteres übernehme ich das Kommando über die Operation auf Anweisung des Sicherheitsrates. Ich hoffe auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

Vereinzelt wurde applaudiert, aber nur kurz und verhältnismäßig leise.

Rabinowitz wandte sich den beiden anderen Männern im Kommandostand zu.

„Wo kam ich meine Befehlscodes eingeben, um die Kommandodateien der MAGI auf mich zu verschlüsseln?"

Kaji deutete auf das Terminal.

„Dort, Sir. Sie haben es recht eilig."

„Commander Larsen hat mich über eine Verschwörung in Kenntnis gesetzt, die ihre Hände bis in unsere Organisation ausgestreckt hat. Ich halte es für ratsam, keine Zeit zu verlieren."

„Warten Sie, ich schalte die Kommandodateien frei", murmelte Fuyutsuki und wandte sich ächzend der Tastatur zu.

_Wenn das nur bald vorbei war, dann konnte er sich wieder hinlegen..._

Kaji runzelte die Stirn.

Etwas an Rabinowitz kam ihm merkwürdig vor, ohne dass er es genau definieren konnte. Seine Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Beiklang...

„Wo befindet sich Commander Larsen eigentlich? Ich dachte, er würde mit Ihnen..."

„Commander Larsen ist mit meinem Hubschrauber abgeflogen. Ich habe bereits seinen Transport zurück nach Europa organisiert. Er wird sich um das Vipernnest in der Chefetage von ODIN kümmern, es gibt keinen geeigneteren Mann dafür."

„Ja..."

Kaji blickte auf die Hände des ODIN-Direktors, während dieser seine Codes eingab.

_Rabinowitz benutzte die rechte Hand..._

Kaji griff nach seinem Schulterhalfter, zog seine Waffe.

„Halt! Weg von der Tastatur! Die Hände hoch!"

Der andere hielt inne. Es fehlten noch zu viele Zeichen, als dass er ein Risiko eingehen und einfach weitermachen konnte...

„Major Kaji, haben Sie den Verstand verloren?"

„Ich hege Zweifel an Ihrer Identität", knurrte Kaji.

_Rabinowitz war Linkshänder..._

„Kaji?" fragte Fuyutsuki.

„Professor, dieser Mann ist möglicherweise ein Betrüger. Eli Rabinowitz ist kein Rechtshänder!"

_Mißtrauen war gut... das hatte ihm sein Lehrer immer eingeschärft..._

„Was..." setzte Fuyutsuki an, kam aber nicht weiter.

Rabinowitz stieß ihn zur Seite, hatte plötzlich eine Waffe in der Hand und richtete diese auf Kaji, während er mit der anderen Hand Fuyutsuki als menschlichen Schild benutzte.

„Lassen Sie mich an die Tastatur!"

Kaji schüttelte den Kopf und spannte den Hahn seiner Pistole...

„Wer sind Sie?"

Der andere stieß Fuyutsuki auf Kaji zu, der Professor stolperte, wurde von Kaji aufgefangen.

Zwei Schüsse fielen...

*** NGE ***

Wären in der Zentrale nicht alle Blicke auf das Geschehen im Kommandostand gerichtet gewesen, hätte wahrscheinlich irgendjemand bemerkt, dass im Bereich des Haupteinganges die Kameras kurzfristig ausfielen. Ebenso wäre aufgefallen, dass die Störung der Übertragung quasi mit Schrittgeschwindigkeit durch das CentralDogma wanderte und schließlich an einem der wenigen Zugänge zum TerminalDogma endete.

Und ebenso hätte irgendjemand die toten Wachen bemerkt, welche sich nach Beendigung der Störungen in den verschiedenen Sektionen befanden...

*** NGE ***

Rabinowitz prallte gegen Aoba, dieser hob abwehrend die Hände, griff dem anderen direkt ins Gesicht, riss ihm die Maske herunter.

„Cedrick..." keuchte Kaji und taumelte dem falschen Rabinowitz hinterher auf den Gang, dabei die freie Hand auf die Wunde pressend, welche die Kugel in seinen Bauch gerissen hatte.

Blind feuerte er mehrere Schüsse ab, ohne zu treffen, ehe er besinnungslos auf den Boden schlug...

Cedrick rannte den Gang hinunter, verfluchte dabei Ryoji Kaji, der seine Maske durchschaut hatte. Und alles nur, weil er die Codes mit der falschen Hand eingegeben hatte...

_Verflucht noch eins..._

Er tastete in seiner Tasche nach seinem Funkgerät, es war ein einfacher Signalgeber, der jedoch stark genug war, um den Felsmantel zu durchdringen, unter dem die Geofront lag.

Lächelnd drückte er die Taste, löste damit eine Reihe von Vorgängen aus. In Kürze würde Plan B in Kraft treten - der Sturm auf das NERV-Hauptquartier, angeführt von einem Hackerangriff der anderen MAGI-Rechner. Und zugleich würden die RABEN ODINs den Befehl erhalten, ihre Anweisungen auszuführen... entweder würde es ihm, Wilforth F. Cedrick, gelingen, die Geofront zu verlassen und im Anschluss die Trümmer aufzusammeln, oder es würde niemandem gelingen...

Krachend fuhr direkt vor ihm ein Panzerschott zu.

Cedrick stoppte, warf sich herum, lief auf die letzte Abzweigung zu.

Auch hier schloss sich ein Sicherheitsschott.

_Er saß in der Falle..._

Cedrick verbiss sich einen Fluch.

_Gut, sie hatten ihn - aber er konnte sich immer noch seine Freiheit erpressen, indem er einfach mit den Streitkräften der JSSDF drohte, die marschbereit auf seinen Befehl warteten..._

„_Kontamination in Sektor 44/21-D. Gegenmaßnahmen eingeleitet. Dekontamination eingeleitet. Bakelit-Einleitung beginnt!"_ drang eine kalte Computerstimme aus verborgenen Lautsprechern.

Cedrick riss die Augen auf.

„Halt! Ich bin Beauftragter der UN! Ich befehle..."

Aus Öffnungen im Boden und in den Wänden drang feiner weißer Nebel, der sich rasch verfestigte.

Cedrick, spürte, wie der Nebel sich auf seiner Haut niederschlug und hart wurde, spürte, wie er gleich darauf völlig eingeschlossen war, konnte nicht mehr sehen, konnte nicht mehr atmen...

**27. Zwischenspiel  
><strong>

_Es ist vorbei, ich kann keinen Widerstand mehr leisten. Ich bin nur noch ein Gefangener in meinem eigenen Körper. Nur noch ein Werkzeug des Racheplanes ADAMs__.  
>LILITH ist meine Gefangene. Eines Tages wird sie mir ermöglichen, heimzukehren und Rache zu üben – an unserer Brut und unseren Schöpfern. Die Kraft von Milliarden Seelen wird es mir ermöglichen, sie hinwegzufegen und Gottes Platz einzunehmen.<br>Die EVANGELIONs werden meine Schildwachen sein. Die Kinder der Versuchsgruppe werden sie steuern. Die MAGI gehorchen mir, nachdem ich mich ihrer Schöpferin entledigt habe. Kyoko Soryu hat versucht, Yuis Experiment zu wiederholen und ist gescheitert – wer die falschen Engel nicht beherrscht, wird von ihnen zerschmettert. Ich bündle Projekt-E, GEHIRN und all die anderen Unternehmungen der letzten Jahre unter einem Dach. NERV wird mir Schwert und Schild sein in den kommenden Jahren, finanziert von den Vereinten Nationen auf den Rat von SEELE hin, die Führer der Welt geben sich der Illusion hin, mich und die Waffen, die ich erschaffen werde, unter Kontrolle zu haben.  
>Der Klon wird dereinst als Mittler dienen, über den ich LILITHs die Kraft an mich reißen werde. Alles fügt sich genau vor meinem geistigen Auge zusammen. Ich ummantle mein Herz mit Kälte wie mit tausend Panzerschichten, die keinen Sonnenstrahl hindurchlassen. Ich reiße den letzten Rest an Menschlichkeit heraus, um der Dunkelheit die Stirn zu bieten.<br>__ADAM darf nicht siegen. Dieser Plan darf keinen Erfolg haben.  
><em>_Nicht ADAM wird die Tore des Himmels stürmen, sondern ich, Gendo Ikari! Ich werde Gottes Platz einnehmen! Ich werde ADAM als Werkzeug nutzen und die Welt neugestalten nach meinem Willen! Der Schüler wird der Meister sein am Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts.  
><em>_Vielleicht bin ich dann frei von diesem Wahn. Vielleicht kann ich dann alles rückgängig machen und die Wunden heilen, die ich Mutter Erde gerissen habe. Und vielleicht sehe ich dann Yui wieder… vielleicht kann sie mir ein letztes Mal vergeben… verzeiht mir…  
><em>Gendo Ikari, Persönliche Aufzeichnungen, Ende 2005, letzte Eintragung

**Überleitung:  
><strong>_Ein leiser, langsam verhallender Herzschlag._

**Vorschau:  
><strong>*Das Bild teilt sich, teilt sich wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder… scheint in tausende von Splittern zu zerfallen, die tanzend herumwirbeln. Einzelne ziehen im Vordergrund vorbei – Ryoji Kaji lehnt mit gebrochenem Blick an einer Wand. Kozo Fuyutsuki wird von grellem Licht verschlungen. Soldaten in schwarzen Tarnzügen stürmen das NERV-Hauptquartier. EVA-02 richtet sich auf. EVA-01 stampft über eine endlose verschneite Ebene. Misato Katsuragi richtet ihre Waffe auf ein Ziel außerhalb des Bildes. Rei wird von einer Explosion zerrissen. Gendo/ADAM streckt die Hand aus und flüstert: „Nimm deines Vaters Platz ein…". Toji Suzuhara rennt mit zwischen die Schultern eingezogenem Kopf einen Korridor hinunter. Hunderte von Rei Ayanamis marschieren einen Korridor hinunter. Ritsuko Akagi, die ihre Hand gegen die Schulter presst, unter ihren Fingern breitet sich ein Blutfleck aus und Blut tropft von den Fingern ihres ausgestreckten Armes. Großaufnahme von Shinji Ikaris Gesicht, dazu die Worte: „Dann soll die Welt brennen!". Großaufnahme von Asuka Soryu-Langley mit Augenklappe in einer NERV-Uniform mit dem Longinusspeer in beiden Händen. Bild eines unbekannten weiblichen Charakters mit braunen Haaren und Pferdeschwanz in einer NERV-Uniform, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Shinji ist offensichtlich. LILITH, die sich von ihrem Kreuz löst. Neun totenbleiche, ungepanzerte EVANGELIONs, die von verkrüppelten Schwingen getragen vom Himmel herabstürzen. Ansicht der Erde aus dem Orbit, im Zentrum die Japanischen Inseln – eine rote Lichtexplosion entfaltet sich langsam im Süden und breitet sich über die Inseln und das Festland aus, eine kreuzförmige Lichtsäule schießt in den Himmel; Heranzoomen: zahllose weitere Lichtkreuze bilden sich auf einem Meer aus Blut. Schließlich Schwärze. Aus dem Dunkel schält sich ein hellgrauer Pfad, zu dessen beiden Seiten das Nichts zu existieren scheint. Der Pfad gabelt sich, in der Ferne sind undeutliche Schatten zu erkennen…*

**Abspann:  
><strong>(Give Me Wings)  
><em>Ima watashi no negai goto ga<em>

_Kanau naraba tsubasa ga hoshii_

_Kono senaka ni tori no youni_

_Shiroi tsubasa tsukete kudasai_

_Kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge_

_Tonde yukitai yo_

_Kanashimi no nai jyuna sora e_

_Tsubasa hatamekase yukitai_

_Ima tomitoka meiyo naraba_

_Iranai kedo tsubasa ga hoshii_

_Kodo monotoki yume mita koto_

_Ima mo onaji yume ni mite iru_

_Kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge_

_Tonde yukitai yo_

_Kanashimi no nai jyuna sora e_

_Tsubasa hatamekase yukitai_

(If my wish were to come true right now

I'd wish for wings

Please put white wings

On my back like a bird's

I want to spread my wings

And fly in this sky

I want to make my wings flutter

In a free sky without sorrow

That thing I dreamt of as a child

I still dream of it, unchanged, now

I want to spread my wings

And fly in this sky

I want to make my wings flutter

In a free sky without sorrow)

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>Es ist fast getan.  
>Mit dem vorliegenden Block verlässt Reis Leibwächterin Ishiren die Handlung. Und Gendo Ikari ist tot – lang lebe ADAM… Wolf Larsen hat damit im Grunde seine Pflicht und Schuldigkeit getan und könnte ebenfalls abtreten, wenn ich nicht noch eine kleine Aufgabe für ihn hätte. Und Asuka… Asuka ist wieder da…<br>Der nächste Block ist meine Version von END OF EVANGELION – oder besser: Die nächsten beiden Blöcke, denn es gibt zwei alternative Versionen des Endes, Finale 1 und Finale 2. Es geht um nicht mehr und nicht weniger als das Überleben der gesamten Menschheit im Allgemeinen und Ryoji Kaji und Kaworu Nagisa im Besonderen.


	15. Block 15 Finale 1

**End of EVANGELION: Death**  
><strong>(Do you love me?)<strong>

[Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis]

**Teil 5  
><strong>_  
><em>**往生****  
><strong>**(Tod/Wiedergeburt)  
><strong>

**Wegpunkt I**

**21. Zwischenspiel:**

„Cedrick hat versagt", murmelte der Chinese. „Eben kam sein Signal, dass der Reserveplan anlaufen soll."

„Das war zu erwarten, Li-Tsu. Wilforth war viel zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, dabei war es immer das wichtigste Merkmal unserer Gruppe, dass wir im Verborgenen operierten... durch andere..."

Lorenz Kiel hob die Schultern.

„Und da ich es erwartet hatte, befinden sich unsere Streitkräfte bereits in Stellung. Jetzt, in dieser Sekunde, dürfte der Hackerangriff auf die MAGI anlaufen. Und zugleich rückt die japanische Armee gegen NERV aus... der Innenminister war leicht davon zu überzeugen, dass Ikari und seine Leute sich jeder Kontrolle entzogen haben."

Die beiden Männer saßen in einem luxuriös ausgestatteten Büro um einen Tisch herum.

„Ich möchte jetzt nicht in Tokio-3 sein."

„Nein, fürwahr nicht. Aber morgen werden wir uns auf den Weg machen, um die Reste aufzusammeln. Das TerminalDogma wird von den Streitkräften nicht angegriffen werden, uns steht immer noch der Aufstieg offen."

„Gut... Es ist lange her, seit ich die anderen in der realen Welt getroffen habe... Wollen Sie noch etwas trinken, Lorenz?"

„Gern."

Li-Tsu drückte einen Knopf unter der Tischplatte.

Kurz darauf kam ein Mann mit Getränken herein und stellte sie auf den Tisch, ohne den Blick zu heben.

Dafür fielen rasch hintereinander zwei schallgedämpfte Schüsse.

Die beiden alten Männer sanken zu Boden, auf ihren Gesichtern ein Ausdruck endloser Überraschung...

Ohne Eile entfernte sich der Schütze, verließ ohne aufzufallen das Gebäude und stieg in ein wartendes Auto, wo er sich die Maske aus Kunsthaut entfernte.

„Auftrag ausgeführt."

Der Fahrer nickte.

„Wir sind die RABEN ODINs, wir scheitern nicht."

*** NGE ***

Lorenz Kiels Leiche zerfiel rasend schnell, die Haut löste sich in großen, grauen Fetzen, während Fleisch, Muskeln und Sehnen sich verflüssigten und als rötlicher Matsch über den teuren Teppich flossen. Zurück blieben nur ein metallenes Skelett und der Visor…

*** NGE ***

Aoba ging neben dem liegenden Kaji in die Knie, tastete nach der Halsschlagader, sah bestürzt auf und schüttelte den Kopf...

*** NGE ***

_Die Schmerzen ebbten langsam ab, wurden leiser und leiser, während Taubheit und Kälte von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen…_

_Wie aus weiter Entfernung hörte er ein Schluchzen…_

_Katsuragi weinte um ihn…_

_Ein letztes Mal wollte er aufbäumen, wollte er gegen das Unvermeidbare ankämpfen – so sollte es nicht enden, sie durfte nicht um ihn weinen…_

_Aber er besaß keine Kraft mehr._

_Die Welt schien auf ihn hereinzustürzen, während sein Blickfeld immer weiter schrumpfte._

_Und dann sah er sie… sie standen um ihn herum… Kinder…keines älter als vielleicht vierzehn Jahre… er kannte sie, kannte die Gesichter, erkannte sie mühelos wieder… Gesichter, die ihn in seinen Albträumen verfolgt hatten, weil sie zu Menschen gehörten, die er im Stich gelassen hatte… sein Bruder… die Kinder, mit denen er nach dem Impact auf der Straße gelebt hatte…_

_Sie vergaben ihm…_

„_Schön, dass ihr mich abholen kommt…" flüsterte er so leise, dass nur die Toten ihn hören konnten…_

**Kapitel 56 - Der Kreis schließt sich**

Ein breites Grinsen entstand auf ADAMs Lippen, als er von einem der Laufstege, welche die große Höhle durchzogen, die gekreuzigte LILITH betrachtete.

Er hatte sie genau dort, wo er sie immer hatte haben wollen.

Vor Ewigkeiten hatte sie sich ihm widersetzt, war seinen Wünschen nicht nachgekommen. Und als er sie zwang, ihm zu Diensten zu sein, floh sie mit ihrer Brut in die Unendlichkeit. Es dauerte lange, bis er sie fand. Damals konnte sie ihn besiegen, doch jetzt waren die Vorzeichen umgekehrt, jetzt hielt er alle Trümpfe in der Hand.

Er würde ihr ihre Macht rauben und alles zerstören, was sie geschaffen hatte... die Lilim ebenso wie seine untreuen Kinder. Und zuletzt würde er sie vernichten und anschließend dem dann öden Felsklumpen, welchem die Lilim den Namen ´Erde´ gegeben hatten, den Rücken zukehren...

Er wandte den Kopf, sah seine Begleiterin, sein Werkzeug, an.

Der Lilim, dessen Körper er beherrschte, hatte sie als Rei-III bezeichnet. In Ikaris Augen war sie ein Werkzeug gewesen, der Schlüssel zur Göttlichkeit. Doch in ADAMs Augen war sie eine Missgeburt, deren Existenz schnellstmöglich beendet werden musste. Rei-III war eine Synthese aus Lilim und Engel. Und hätte sie eine wahre Seele anstatt eines Konstrukts, eines billigen Abklatsches, besessen, wäre sie wohl mehr gewesen als nur die Summe ihrer Teile, viel mehr. Ikari hatte schon gewusst, weshalb er hatte verhindern wollen... weshalb er befürchtet hatte... dass diese... Nephilim... Gefühle entwickelte...

Rei-III hatte sich völlig entkleidet, stand vor ihrem Schöpfer und blickte diesen mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Dies war ihre Bestimmung, die Engel ADAM und LILITH zu vereinen und ihre geballte Macht unter die Kontrolle ihres Schöpfers zu bringen, egal wie dieser sich nannte.

ADAM betrachtete den weiblichen Lilimkörper eingehend, ohne eine Regung zu zeigen.

Nein, das war zu einfach... LILITH würde nicht ausreichend leiden, wenn er ihr jetzt einfach die Kraft raubte, selbst wenn er das Werk mit Hilfe ihrer letzten Tochter ausführte.

„Hol die Lanze."

Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an.

ADAM sah zur Decke empor. Seine Sinne durchdrangen Fels und Stahl, fanden ihren Weg an die Oberfläche und schließlich noch weiter, bis er den Longinusspeer wahrnahm. LILITHs Waffe, jene Waffe, die sie ihm in die Brust gerammt hatte, mit der sie ihn gebannt hatte. Und bei seinem Erwachen hatte er sie benutzt, um ihr die Beine abzutrennen... oh, sie hätte noch viel mehr gelitten, hätte sich ihr Paladin nicht eingemischt, jener gehörnte Riese in purpurner und grüner Rüstung.

_Er rief die Lanze..._

„Der Longinusspeer ist unterwegs zur Erde. Nimm einen der... EVANGELIONs... und hole ihn."

„EVA-01?"

ADAM zuckte zusammen.

„Nein. Nimm den anderen."

EVA-01 erinnerte ihn zu sehr an seinen Gegner und seine letzte Niederlage, er ähnelte LILITHs Paladin zu sehr, als dass er sich freiwillig in seine Nähe begeben hätte.

„Ja. EVA-02."

Ohne sich anzukleiden oder ihre auf dem Laufsteg liegenden Sachen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, wandte sie sich der Leiter zu, welche zum Boden führte.

„Nimm den Zentralen Schacht."

„Ja."

Ihre Kraft würde es ihr erlauben, im Schacht bis zum Hangar aufzusteigen...

*** NGE ***

Drei EVA-Piloten standen vor den Käfigen der EVANGELIONs, zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen. Jeder von ihnen war nur teilweise ein Mensch, Engel-DNA füllte den anderen Teil aus, DNA, welche Gendo Ikari vor langer Zeit den Engeln ADAM und LILITH entnommen hatte.

Die eine Junge, Shinji Ikari, trug die Erbanlagen des Ersten Engels, während Kaworu Nagisa ein Kind ADAMs und LILITHs war und das Mädchen, Rei Ayanami, aus der DNA LILITHs geschaffen worden war.

Sie war die zweite Rei - Rei-II. Und sie war ein neugeborener Engel.

Kaworu war ihr älterer Bruder, wenn auch nur im Geiste. Der Engel Tabris hatte sich seinen Körper ausgeliehen - wenn auch gegen den Willen seines eigentlichen Besitzers. Und Shinji schließlich trug ebenso wie Rei ein sogenanntes S2-Organ in seinem Leib, eine Quelle der Kraft.

„Wir werden die EVAs nicht benötigen", beschloss der grauhaarige Kaworu. „Unsere gemeinsame Kraft reicht aus, um bis zu unserer Mutter vorzudringen."

Rei nickte.

„Ja."

Lächelnd nahm sie Shinjis Hände.

„Es ist an der Zeit, Shin-chan."

„Ich komme mit."

„Es ist gefährlich, Shinji-kun", warf Kaworu ein.

„Ich werde euch begleiten. Vielleicht kann ich euch irgendwie helfen... uhm... schließlich verfüge ich auch über ein S2-Organ... ahm..."

„Aber du weißt nicht, wie du es einsetzen kannst", flüsterte Rei. „Du bist nicht imstande, ein AT-Feld zu generieren..."

„Rei-chan, wir sind den ganzen Weg zusammen gegangen. Seit dem Tag meiner Ankunft in Tokio-3. Ich... ah... ich kann euch jetzt nicht allein gehen lassen...Wohin du gehst, gehe ich auch."

„Gut."

„Schwester, es ist gefährlich!" wiederholte Kaworu.

„Ja, ani-san. Aber ich werde ihn beschützen."

„Uh..."

„Dann lasst uns keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Wer weiß, wann sich wieder eine derartige Gelegenheit ergibt."

Der EVA-Hangar war wie ausgestorben. Auch der Weg zu jenem Teil des Zentralen Schachtes, der das Central- mit dem TerminalDogma verband, war unbewacht.

Reis Zugangscodes öffneten die mächtigen Panzertüren, durch welche sogar ein EVANGELION hätte hindurchschreiten können ohne sich zu bücken oder anzustoßen.

Und schließlich standen sie vor dem Zentralen Schacht, einer riesigen runden Öffnung im Boden, die senkrecht in die dunkle Tiefe führte wie ein Schacht in die Hölle.

„Bereit?" fragte Kaworu noch einmal, sah dabei Shinji direkt an.

„Ja." erklärte Shinji mit seltener Härte in der Stimme. „Ich bin dabei."

„Leg deine Arme um meinen Hals, Shin-chan." sagte Rei leise.

„Uh... warum?"

„Damit ich dich den Schacht hinab tragen kann. Dein S2-Organ könnte die Folgen eines Sturzes nicht regenerieren."

„Uhm..."

Zögernd kam er der Aufforderung nach.

Rei ging in die Knie, hob Shinji hoch.

„Ah... Rei... wieso..." setzte er zum Protest an. Er war doch ein Mann, er konnte sich doch nicht von ihr tragen lassen, als wäre er ein Kind...

Sie schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich.

Kaworu atmete tief ein, schloss ebenfalls kurz die Augen - und öffnete sie als Tabris, als er seine wahre Macht manifestierte.

Tabris´ tiefrote Augen glühten regelrecht.

„Ich gehe voran."

Und der Engel trat über die Kante, stand einen Augenblick mitten in der Luft, sank dann langsam nach unten.

In Shinjis Kopf erklang Musik, die ´_Ode an die Freude_´, zugleich donnernd und zurückhaltend, so dass die Begleiteffekte ihn nicht erreichten, sondern von dem Teil seines Wesens, welches dem Engel ähnelte, absorbiert wurden.

Tabris strahlte Kraft aus und ungezügelte Lebensfreude.

Dann nahm Shinji eine zweite Melodie wahr, leise und ruhig, Beethovens Mondscheinsonate.

Die beiden Melodien existierten nebeneinander, konkurrierten nicht, obwohl dies eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen wäre.

Die Quelle der zweiten Musik war Rei...

„Shin-chan...?"

„Bereit." flüsterte er.

_Wie schön sie war..._

Rei schien aus sich selbst heraus zu leuchten, schien zu strahlen vor Kraft und Anmut...

Sie trat mit ihm auf den Armen über die Kante, folgte ihrem älteren Bruder in die Tiefe.

*** NGE ***

Misato kniete neben Kaji und schüttelte ihn verzweifelt, stieß dabei wieder und wieder seinen Namen hervor.

Doch Ryoji Kaji antwortete nicht, hing wie eine Strohpuppe in ihrem Griff. Die Schusswunde in seinem Bauch hatte zu bluten aufgehört, ebenso wie sein Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen.

„Verdammt, Kaji... sag was... spiel mir kein Theater vor... jetzt antworte doch endlich..."

Ihre Tränen fielen auf sein Gesicht, welches im Tod seltsam entspannt wirkte, so als hätte er seinen Frieden gefunden, als hätte er endlich die Antwort auf seine Fragen erhalten.

„Er ist tot, Colonel", setzte einer der Ärzte, welche hinzugerufen worden waren, an. Er hatte nur den Tod Major Kajis feststellen können.

„Ich weiß!" brüllte Misato den Mann an, machte aber keine Anstalten, Kaji loszulassen. „Kaum... kaum sieht es so aus, als wende sich alles zum Guten... als hätte ich endlich den Richtigen gefunden... Verdammt, Kaji, lass mich nicht allein!"

Ächzend ging Kozo Fuyutsuki neben ihr in die Knie und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

Der alte Professor gehörte ins Bett, vor seinen Augen drehte sich nicht nur wieder alles, er sah auch doppelt. Umso bemerkenswerter war es, dass er Misatos Schulter gleich im ersten Anlauf fand.

„Er kann Sie nicht mehr hören. Lassen Sie die Ärzte ihre Arbeit tun..."

Keuchend kam Shigeru Aoba dazu.

Er hatte den flüchtigen Schützen, welcher sich in der Maske des vom Sicherheitsrat bestellten Interimskommandanten eingeschlichen und um ein Haar die Kontrolle über die MAGI-Rechner an sich gerissen hatte, verfolgt.

„Sir, der Eindringling befindet sich in Korridor 12-4, Sektor 44/21-D. Die Dekontaminationsautomatik ist aktiv geworden."

„Die Bakelit-Versiegelung?"

„Ja. Korridor 12-4 ist zurzeit nicht passierbar, ein massiver Bakelitblock verstopft ihn."

„Und Cedrick befindet sich mitten darin?"

„Ja, Sir. Er hat seine Strafe bekommen."

Misato gab ein wütendes Knurren von sich.

„Das ist noch viel zu gnädig..."

„Ich weiß, Colonel Katsuragi, ich weiß..." murmelte Fuyutsuki.

„Subkommandant!" brüllte Makoto Hyuga aus der Zentrale.

Fuyutsuki richtete sich mühsam auf.

„Ja?"

„Probleme mit den MAGI! Ein Hackerangriff!"

Der Professor stolperte zurück in den Kommandostand, konnte gerade noch sehen, wie die drei MAGI-Rechner im Boden verschwanden und sich die Panzerschotten über ihnen schlossen.

„Bericht!"

„MAGI ziehen sich ins TerminalDogma zurück! Der Hackerangriff wird offenbar von den Backup-MAGI-Einheiten durchgeführt."

„SEELE..." knirschte Fuyutsuki. „Wo ist Doktor Akagi?"

„Im TerminalDogma, Sir", rief Maya. „Ich versuche bereits, sie zu kontaktieren, aber es besteht keine Verbindung zu den tieferen Anlagen."

„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?"

Fuyutsuki stützte sich schwer auf den Tisch, hinter dem früher Gendo Ikari gesessen hatte. Ihm war übel und unerträglich heiß, eine dicke Schweißschicht stand auf seiner Stirn.

„MAGI trennen sich vom Intranet des Hauptquartiers, Standardsysteme übernehmen Steuerung der meisten Anlagen."

„Was ist mit der Übernahme?"

„Unbekannt."

Und dann gingen auch noch die Sirenen los und kündigten die Ortung eines Blauen Musters an.

„Hyuga?"

„Sir, mehrere Blaue Muster lokalisiert... im Hauptquartier... zwei im TerminalDogma jenseits der Himmelspforte, zwei weitere im Zentralen Schacht, absteigend!"

„Auf den Schirm!"

„Keine Verbindung zu den Sicherheitskameras!"

„Vier Engel?"

Fuyutsuki ließ sich in den Sessel des Kommandanten sinken.

_Vier..._

_Ikari war von einem Engel übernommen worden... ein Engel, Tabris, stand laut dem Systema Sephiroth noch aus... wer waren die anderen beiden?_

„Ein weiteres Blaues Muster im TerminalDogma! MAGI übermitteln Werte. Drei der Engel identifiziert: Jenseits der Himmelspforte befinden sich ADAM und LILITH, im Zentralen Schacht befindet sich _Tabris_. Keine Einstufung als Zielobjekt!"

„Die anderen beiden?"

„Negativ, Sir... Augenblick... MAGI liefern Namen... im Zentralen Schacht: _Ikiru_, ebenfalls keine Einstufung als Zielobjekt! Jenseits der Himmelspforte: _Shibo_..."

Makoto Hyuga blickte entgeistert nach oben.

„Shibo und Ikiru..."

„Leben und Tod", flüsterte Fuyutsuki, sammelte sich sogleich wieder. „Der Angriff auf die MAGI?"

„Ist zu Stillstand gekommen, Sir... Sir, MAGI gehen zum Gegenangriff über!"

Ein anderer Operator sprang auf.

„Subkommandant, eine Nachricht von der Oberfläche... es ist der Oberkommandierende der JSSDF!"

„Haben wir ein Bild?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Auf den Schirm!"

Auf dem großen Bildschirm erschien das Gesicht eines schwarzhaarigen Mannes mit Oberlippenbart. Er trug die Rangabzeichen eines Generals.

„Haben Sie das Kommando im NERV-HQ?" fragte er knapp.

Fuyutsuki nickte, bereute es sofort, als ihm noch schwindliger wurde.

„Ja. Kozo Fuyutsuki, Stellvertretender Kommandant von NERV."

„Ich habe den Auftrag, Sie zur sofortigen Übergabe des Hauptquartiers und seiner Einrichtungen aufzufordern, einschließlich der EVANGELIONs und der MAGI."

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben eine Minute Bedenkzeit, ich erwarte Ihre sofortige Kapitulation."

Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.

Fuyutsuki stemmte sich in die Höhe.

„Sie wollen sich die EVAs unter den Nagel reißen... dahinter kann nur SEELE stecken..." murmelte er.

Er drehte sich, blickte in den Korridor hinaus.

„Colonel Katsuragi, gehen Sie auf Ihren Posten! Das Hauptquartier steht kurz vor einem Angriff!"

„Sir..."

„Los! Oder Kajis Opfer war umsonst!"

„... Ja."

Der Stellvertretende Kommandant bemühte sich, die Offiziere in der Zentrale zu mustern, bemühte sich, ihre verschwommenen Gesichter zu identifizieren.

„Die EVAs sind Waffen, welche keiner einzelnen Nation in die Hände fallen dürfen. Ich werde das Hauptquartier nicht der JSSDF übergeben. Wer gegen meine Entscheidung ist, kann gehen, ich halte ihn oder sie nicht auf."

*** NGE ***

Asuka hatte keine Tränen mehr...

Noch lag sie zu einem Ball zusammengerollt auf dem kalten Metallboden des Labors halb unter einem Terminal. Mittlerweile fror sie erbärmlich. Und es juckte sie am ganzen Körper, seitdem das LCL eingetrocknet war. Im Mund hatte sie einen fürchterlichen Geschmack, der regelrecht in ihrer Kehle brannte.

Langsam lockerte sie ihre Muskeln, streckte sich ein wenig, setzte sich auf, sah sich mit gerötetem Auge um.

Wo war sie überhaupt?

Das sah aus wie ein Labor, allerdings hatte sie diesen Raum noch nie zuvor betreten. Und die Einrichtungen... eine Röhre, in welche LCL eingeleitet werden konnte, in der ein Mensch Platz hatte...

Geduckt richtete sie sich auf, ihre Blöße mit den Händen vor potentiellen Beobachtern so gut wie möglich verbergend.

Hier musste doch noch irgendjemand sein...

Jemand musste sie in die Röhre gesetzt und die Gerätschaften aktiviert haben...

Wo waren denn alle?

„Ha-Hallo?" fragte sie leise.

Keine Antwort...

Mit kleinen Schritten ging sie an der Wand entlang, bemühte sich, sich an ihre veränderte Wahrnehmung zu gewöhnen.

_Nur noch ein Auge..._

_Wie hatte sie ihr linkes Auge verloren?_

Wieder und wieder erinnerte sie sich an die letzten Momente, ehe es um sie dunkel geworden war.

_Ihr Angriff auf die anderen Piloten... Shinji, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden geht... das blutige Messer in ihrer Hand... die entsetzten Blicke der beiden anderen... ein wuchtiger Schlag, der sie trifft... und dann Dunkelheit..._

_War es das gewesen?_

_Hatte der Schlag ihr ein Auge geraubt?_

_Und was hatte sie getroffen?_

_Ein Geschoß? Eine Kugel aus einem Präzisionsgewehr?_

Sie kniff ihr rechtes Auge zusammen, um das Fehlen räumlicher Wahrnehmung zu kompensieren. Alles erschien ihr so flach und zweidimensional, Entfernungen waren viel schwerer einzuschätzen als vorher...

Da hing ein weißer Laborkittel an der Seite eines Schrankes...

Rasch huschte sie hinüber, hatte nur kurz mit ihrem Gleichgewicht zu kämpfen, griff sich den Kittel und zog ihn über.

Er war zu lang und an der Brust zu eng, sie konnte kaum atmen, entschied sich, die obersten Knöpfe offen zu lassen, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass von ihrem Busen mehr zu sehen war, als ihr lieb war. Wahrscheinlich gehörte er Doktor Akagi oder ihrer Assistentin, die beiden Wissenschaftlerinnen waren doch recht flachbrüstig im Vergleich...

Bekleidet fühlte Asuka sich schon etwas besser.

Jetzt musste sie nur noch jemanden finden, dem sie ihre Taten beichten konnte, dem sie gestehen konnte, wie sehr sie es bedauerte, Shinji niedergestochen zu haben... vielleicht würde man ihr ja glauben, dass sie nach dem Gedankenkontakt mit dem Engel nicht mehr Herr ihrer Selbst gewesen war...

Immer an der Wand entlang ging sie zur Tür, öffnete diese und trat auf den Korridor.

Zu beiden Seiten gingen weitere Türen ab.

Und vom anderen Ende des langen Ganges kam ein leises Heulen, dass es ihr Angst und Bange wurde.

Asuka riss die erste Tür auf, blickte in einen leeren Raum. Hinter der zweiten Tür dasselbe. Dann ein leeres Labor. Hinter der vierten Tür befand sich ein Lagerraum, ebenfalls leer. Sie wollte die Tür bereits wieder schließen, als ihr Blick auf einen Gegenstand fiel, den jemand anscheinend hinter anderen Dingen zu verstecken versucht hatte. Und anscheinend hatte dieser Jemand unter Zeitdruck gehandelt, denn es war ihm nicht ganz gelungen, ein Teil des Gegenstandes war noch zu sehen - und wenn Asuka sich nicht komplett irrte, handelte es sich um den Lauf eines Gewehres.

_Eine Waffe..._

Zögerlich trat sie an den Stapel von Geräten und Kartons heran, streckte die Hand aus.

Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war.

Und sie wusste auch nicht, ob sie allein war oder ob nicht vielleicht irgendwo jemand auf sie lauerte...

Als sich ihre Finger um den Waffenlauf schlossen, fühlte sie einen Anflug von Sicherheit.

Rasch zog sie die Waffe ganz aus ihrem Versteck.

_Kein normales Gewehr... viel zu klobig..._

„Das ist ja..."

_Das war ein Positronengewehr!_

Überrascht betrachtete sie die Waffe.

_Ja, wirklich - ein auf Menschen zugeschnittenes Positronengewehr, nur mit einem zusätzlichen Lauf._

Asuka überprüfte das Magazin.

_Vier Ladungen im ersten Magazin, vier explosive Positronenladungen..._

Das zweite Magazin war voll, enthielt vierzig normalgeformte Patronen.

Jetzt konnte ihr über den Weg laufen, was da wollte, sie war gewappnet!

Das Gewehr in der Armbeuge trat sie wieder auf den Korridor, checkte die nächsten Türen, stieß wieder nur auf verlassene oder gar gänzlich leere Räume.

Schließlich stand sie in einem größeren Raum, dessen Stirnwand von einer abgedunkelten Trennscheibe eingenommen wurde.

An einem Terminal tanzten bunte Lichter!

Das war das erste Zeichen von Aktivität, welches Asuka bisher gefunden hatte.

Zuerst sah sie sich um, ob vielleicht jemand hinter der Tür oder in einer Ecke oder Nische auf sie lauerte, ging dann zu dem Terminal.

Ihre Füße schmerzten, der Metallboden war nicht eben, sondern geriffelt. Und das Muster hatte scharfe Kanten, welche sie langsam durch die Hornhaut spüren konnte. Vielleicht sollte sie in das Labor, in dem sie zu sich gekommen war, zurückkehren und es nach ihren Sachen durchsuchen...

Neben der Trennscheibe war ein Schalter angebracht.

_Was wohl dahinter liegen mochte..._

Noch einmal sah sie sich sichernd um, ehe sie den Schalter berührte.

Die Scheibe wurde durchsichtig.

Dahinter befand sich ein offenbar mit LCL gefüllter Raum. Und in der Flüssigkeit schwammen zahllose menschliche Körper... zahllose nackte Mädchenkörper mit blasser Haut, roten Augen und blauen Haaren.

Und alle blickten Asuka an und lachten.

Mit aufgerissenem Auge und flackerndem Blick trat Asuka von der Scheibe zurück.

_Das konnte doch nicht... das durfte einfach nicht..._

_Zahllose Rei Ayanamis... Wondergirl mal hundert, wenigstens..._

Wenn so viele von ihnen sich in diesem Tank befanden, wie viele mochten dann noch außerhalb frei herumlaufen? Und was hatte das überhaupt zu bedeuten?

„Wondergirl?" fragte Asuka leise.

Als Antwort erklang ein dutzendfaches Lachen in ihrem Kopf.

Beinahe hätte Asuka das Gewehr fallengelassen, als sie im ersten Reflexe die Hände gegen den Schädel pressen wollte, so jedoch presste sie nur die Kiefer zusammen, dass es schmerzte. Der Schmerz übertönte in gewisser Weise das Lachen.

Es war kein bösartiges Lachen, aber auch kein Ausdruck der Freude, sondern nur Laute, welche wie ein Lachen klangen.

Die scheinbar zahllosen Reis sammelten sich an der Scheibe, starrten Asuka an und lachten dabei.

„Hört auf..."

Ihre Augen waren völlig leer, komplett leblos. Wenn es stimmte, dass die Augen die Fenster zur Seele waren, dann hatte irgendjemand auf der anderen Seite die Jalousien herabgezogen und ein Schild an diese Fenster genagelt mit der Aufschrift ´_Zu Vermieten_´...

Und dennoch hatte Asuka den Eindruck, von diesen leeren Augen angezogen zu werden.

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, trat sie wieder näher an die Scheibe heran, berührte sie mit der Handfläche.

Eine der vielen Reis tat es ihr nach, legte ihre Hand von der Innenseite her gegen die Scheibe.

Wie ein elektrischer Schlag durchzuckte es Asuka. Kälte schien ihren Arm hinaufzukriechen. Sofort brach sie den Kontakt ab, wich plötzlich ernüchtert zurück.

Immer noch waren die Gesichter der vielen Reis zu einem permanenten Lachen verzogen, immer noch wirkten die Augen leer... nein, da war etwas, ganz schwach... _Hunger_!

Es waren leere Gefäße, die gefüllt werden wollten, seelenlose Kreaturen, die nach einer Seele dürsteten...

Sofort wurde Asuka an den Traum erinnert, aus dem sie schließlich in der Glasröhre erwacht war.

„Zombies..." flüsterte sie.

_Nein, keine Zombies... Vampire war wohl treffender..._

_Diese Wesen waren keine Menschen, das waren irgendwelche... Dinge!_

_Und diese Dinge warteten auf Opfer, denen sie die Seelen rauben konnten..._

Asuka war weiter rückwärts zurückgewichen, spürte jetzt die Wand im Rücken.

Wo auch immer sie sich befand, hier lauerte eine gewaltige Gefahr!

Wenn diese Kreaturen losgelassen wurden, würden sie alles Leben in der Umgebung verschlingen...

Sie hob das Positronengewehr, entsicherte es mit routinierten Bewegungen, ohne den Blick von der Scheibe abzuwenden.

Vielleicht hatte der Raum hinter der Scheibe einen anderen Ausgang, den sie nicht erkennen konnte... vielleicht waren einige der Reis schon unterwegs, um sie zu holen...

Sie lauschte, glaubte das Patschen nasser Füße auf dem geriffelten Metallboden in der Ferne zu hören.

„Mich kriegt ihr nicht..."

Asuka betätigte den Abzug des Gewehrs.

Fauchend schoss eine geballte Positronenladung aus dem Lauf, schlug in die Trennscheibe ein, explodierte.

Es zerfetzte die Scheibe. Und es zerriss auch jene der blassen Kreaturen, die sich in direkter Nähe der Scheibe aufgehalten hatten.

Die Druckwelle stieß Asuka gegen die Wand und drückte ihr die Luft aus den Lungen, ein Glassplitter riss den Stoff des Kittels und die darunterliegende Haut auf, ehe er sich in die Wand bohrte.

LCL schwappte aus der Explosionsöffnung.

Asuka tastete sich vor in Richtung der Tür, schob sich auf den Gang.

Der Korridor war leer...

Gestalten tauchten in dem Loch in der Scheibe auf, kletterten hindurch.

Wieder hob Asuka das Gewehr, schaltete auf das zweite Magazin um, feuerte es halb leer, um die ersten drei Reis, welche vor ihr auftauchten, zu zerfetzen, ehe sie wieder ein Stück zurückwich.

Noch mehr der blassen Wesen verließen den LCL-Tank, allerdings stolperten sie umher, schienen nicht sicher auf den Beinen stehen zu können.

Ein leiser Schrei drang über Asukas Lippen, als sie sah, wie die erste Rei sich aufzulösen begann, sich einfach verflüssigte, zuerst ein Arm, dann ein Bein. Dann kippte der Körper zur Seite, verlor alle Konturen und wurde eins mit dem LCL, welches knöchelhoch im Raum stand, jetzt auch in den Korridor drang.

Die nächste Rei brach zusammen, schien einfach im Boden zu versinken. Die dritte schmolz wie Schnee in der prallen Sonne.

Asuka stolperte den Gang hinunter.

Das waren wirklich Monster... kein Mensch löste sich einfach in LCL auf!

An der nächsten Kreuzung sicherte sie in alle Richtungen.

Niemand folgte ihr, keine Rei, welche halbaufgelöst hinter ihr her stolperte, keine Reis, die mit gefletschten Zähnen lachend über sie herfielen.

Jetzt rannte sie, lief direkt in eine riesige Halle hinein.

Und schrie wieder auf.

Mittlerweile lagen ihre Nerven blank.

In gewaltigen Becken trieben die Skelette von Riesen, weitere Skelette hingen an großen Fleischerhaken von der Decke. Skelette ohne Arme, Skelette mit drei Armen, Skelette mit zehn Armen wie indische Gottheiten, Skelette mit mehreren Köpfen, Skelette mit grotesk kurzen Wirbelsäulen und überlangen Gliedmaßen.

Und sie alle schienen ihr etwas aus dem Halbdunkeln zuzuraunen.

Ihre inzwischen überanstrengte Phantasie versuchte, in dem Flüstern Worte zu verstehen, machte ihr schließlich glaubend, dass die Skelette fragten, weshalb sie lebte, während sie als knöcherne Relikte in diesem Beinhaus ausgestellt waren.

Kurz richtete Asuka das Gewehr auf das nächste der riesenhaften Gerippe, unterließ es aber zu feuern. Es waren einfach zu viele...

Stattdessen machte sie kehrt, hämmerte im Vorbeilaufen die Faust gegen einen Schalter in der Wand, welcher das Tor der Halle zufahren ließ.

Dann stand eine LCL-triefende nackte Rei vor ihr und lachte sie an, hob zugleich die zu Klauen verkrümmten Hände.

„Nein!" schrie Asuka und versetzte der Kreatur einen Schlag mit dem Gewehrkolben.

Der Kolben ging glatt durch Rei hindurch, zerteilte sie in zwei Hälften, die separat zu Boden klatschten, dort allerdings zu einer einzigen LCL-Pfütze zusammenliefen.

Schwer atmend stand Asuka nur da, den Waffenlauf die Pfütze am Boden gerichtet, auf eine Bewegung wartend.

„Versuch es nur... ich warte..." flüsterte sie, fühlte sich an einen Film aus der Zeit vor dem Impact erinnert, den sie vor einiger Zeit gesehen hatte, in dem ein böser Androide aus der Zukunft, dessen Körper aus einer Art Quecksilber bestanden hatte, versucht hatte, eine Mutter und ihren Sohn zu töten. Falls die zahllosen Ayanamis auch über diese Fähigkeit verfügten...

_... dann war sie geliefert..._

Doch nichts tat sich, weder wuchs Rei plötzlich aus der Pfütze wieder in die Höhe, noch bildete das LCL irgendwelche Körperteile wie zupackende Hände, Glubschaugen oder dergleichen aus.

Schließlich wich Asuka von der Pfütze zurück, orientierte sich kurz und lief an der nächsten Kreuzung den linken Gang hinab...

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko Akagi hatte ihren Rundgang durch das TerminalDogma beendet - eigentlich schon vor über einer Stunde. Sie saß gerade auf einem Feldbett in einem spartanisch eingerichteten Raum, als ihr Palmtop zu piepen begann.

In diesem Raum war Rei den Unterlagen nach gewissermaßen geboren worden, hier hatte Rei-I ihren ersten bewussten Atemzug außerhalb des Klonstanks vollzogen und die ersten Wochen und Monate verbracht, ehe ihre Mutter sie erwürgt hatte...

Ritsuko zog die Fernsteuerung für die Anlagen des Dogmas aus der Tasche.

Auf dem winzigen Bildschirm erschienen mehrere Mitteilungen, demnach wurden die MAGI im Augenblick mit einem Hackerangriff von Seiten der Backup-Systeme konfrontiert.

Akagi fluchte.

Sie musste sofort in die Zentrale und von dort aus die Hacker abwehren...

Die nächste Mitteilung bremste sie bereits wieder - die MAGI waren über die Evakuierungsschächte auf dem Weg ins TerminalDogma, in den am besten geschützten Raum der ganzen Anlage - LILITHs Gefängnis hinter der Himmelspforte...

_Die MAGI kamen zu ihr!_

Ritsuko lief los, ignorierte die weiteren Mitteilungen über das Auftauchen von insgesamt fünf Engeln im TerminalDogma ebenso wie die Nachricht, dass die JSSDF am Stadtrand von Tokio-3 Stellung bezog...

*** NGE ***

_Naoko Akagi stand vor einer trichterförmigen Öffnung und wehrte mit den Händen einen nichtendenwollenden Strom von Lichtern ab, welcher von außerhalb in die MAGI eindringen wollte._

_Larsen verstand mittlerweile genug, um Akagis Vorgehen zu durchschauen - die Lichter stellten Datenimpulse von anderen Computern dar, jedes einzelne ein Versuch, die MAGI unter fremde Kontrolle zu bringen. Jeder trug eine Signatur, die unter normalen Umständen jede programmierte Abwehrmaßnahme umgangen hätte._

_Bisher war Akagi schnell genug, um jeden einzelnen Impuls abzuwehren, zugleich gab sie immer wieder mit einer Hand rasche Kommandos in eine direkt neben ihr schwebende Tastatur ein._

„_Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"_

„_Nein, ich komme klar. Firewalls stehen. Abwehr aktiviert. Gegenschlag vorbereitet. Gegenschlag beginnt!"_

_Nun jagten von Seiten der MAGI aus unzählige Lichtpunkte durch die Öffnung, erhellten das Innere von Dutzenden an Datenleitungen, rasten über die ganze Welt._

„_MAGI-System Beijing unter Kontrolle. MAGI-System Moskau unter Kontrolle. MAGI-System New-Washington D.C. unter Kontrolle. MAGI-System New-London unter Kontrolle..."_

_Naoko Akagi ratterte noch mehrere Standorte hinunter._

„_Mit ihrem Angriff haben sie zugleich die Tore weit für einen Gegenangriff geöffnet."_

„_An der Oberfläche steht ein physischer Angriff durch Truppen des japanischen Militärs bevor."_

„_Werden Sie mir dabei helfen? Computer sind eine Sache, aber Sie sind hier der Stratege."_

„_Natürlich."_

_Schlagartig verwandelte sich die Umgebung, nahm das Aussehen der NERV-Kommandozentrale an, wenn auch ohne den höhergelegenen Kommandostand. Vor den Kontrollpulten saßen gesichtslose Gestalten aus Licht und elektronischen Impulsen, jede von ihnen repräsentierte eines der noch verbliebenen Waffensysteme an der Oberfläche, welche die Angriffe der Engel überstanden hatten. Es waren nicht mehr viele, weitaus mehr Pulte waren leer, verweist und elektronisch tot, als besetzt._

_Und ein paar repräsentierten die Verteidigungsanlagen der Geofront und des Hauptquartiers._

„_Habe ich das Kommando über die Verteidigungsanlagen?"_

„_Es liegt in Ihrer Hand, Commander."_

„_Gut."_

_In rascher Folge gab er seine Befehle, rief auf den großen Monitor die taktischen Daten und strategischen Pläne auf, legte seine Strategie zurecht und programmierte die Anlagen entsprechend._

„_Es gibt noch Ressourcen, an die wir bisher nicht gedacht haben."_

„_Was meinen Sie?"_

_Er sandte ihr einen kurzen Impuls, der ein Lächeln bedeuten sollte._

„_Ich werde ein paar Verbündete rekrutieren... Versuchen Sie, sich in die Rechner der Armee zu hacken und Rückzugsbefehle auszulösen..."_

_Und damit löste er sich in einen Wirbel aus Bits und Bytes auf, der auseinanderstob und sich verteilte._

*** NGE ***

Im EVA-Hangar zuckte EVA-02, richtete sich dann zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Die Augen des roten EVANGELION glühten auf.

*** NGE ***

_Larsen stand sich selbst gegenüber - oder dem, was er einmal gewesen war._

_Äußerlich war der Unterschied gewaltig, während er sich mit seinem ´gewöhnlichen´ Aussehen repräsentierte, zeigte der andere sich als menschengroße Version der roten EVANGELION-Einheit-02. Doch hinter der helmartigen Panzerung vermeinte der Stratege sich selbst zu erkennen._

_Das Bewusstsein von EVA-02 verstellte ihm den Weg, baute sich drohend auf._

„_Freund." flüsterte Larsen._

„_Beweise!"_

„_Du kennst mich. Ich bin du. Du bist ich."_

„_Beweise!"_

_Larsen öffnete sich den nachfragenden, suchenden Impulsen._

„_Deine Hilfe wird gebraucht. Deine... und die derjenigen, die du beschützt. Viele Leben sind in Gefahr. Unschuldige könnten zu Tode kommen, während wir hier sprechen!"_

„_Unschuldige... Unschuldige müssen beschützt werden."_

„_Es sind Kinder unter ihnen. Erinnerst du dich an Asuka?"_

„_Asuka Soryu Langley, Pilotin von EVA-02. Meine Pilotin."_

„_Kinder müssen beschützt werden."_

„_Ja."_

„_Unschuldige müssen beschützt werden."_

„_Ja. Kinder sind Unschuldige. Sie müssen beschützt werden..."_

„_Dann gib den Weg frei."_

_Die Repräsentation des EVAs wich zur Seite._

_Larsen ging an ihm vorbei, überschritt eine unsichtbare Schwelle._

_Jenseits der Schwelle lag Kyoko Soryus Version der Realität, ein Zimmer ohne rechte Winkel mit schiefen, eingebeulten Wänden, welches direkt dem Kopf eines Surrealisten entsprungen zu sein schien._

_In einer Ecke saß zusammengekauert eine Frau von vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig, das Gesicht von der Tür abgewandt._

_Es lag über zehn Jahre her, dass Larsen sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, doch er erkannte die Frau sofort._

„_Kyoko?"_

„_Ja?"_

_Ihre Stimme klang verängstigt._

„_Erkennen Sie mich?"_

„_Nein… Doch… Sie sind... Anns Ehemann... meine gute Freundin Ann... Wolf..."_

„_Ja."_

„_Ich habe Sie gebeten, auf Asuka Acht zu geben..."_

„_Das habe ich... nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen..."_

„_Trotzdem gab es Unglücke... Missgeschicke... Fehler..."_

„_Ja. Urteilen Sie über mich, Kyoko. Richten Sie über mich."_

„_Nein, das kann ich nicht. Ich habe Ihnen diese Last aufgebürdet... Asuka, wo ist sie?"_

„_Es geht ihr nicht sonderlich gut. Ich... wir... Tokio-3 benötigt Ihre Hilfe... NERV wird angegriffen."_

„_NERV... sollen sie doch alle in der Hölle schmoren... hätte ich doch niemals von dieser Organisation gehört..."_

„_Wenn Sie uns nicht helfen, wird auch Asuka sterben."_

„_Nein... Bringen Sie sie in den EntryPlug. EVA-02 kann sie in Sicherheit bringen."_

„_Dazu ist keine Zeit. Ich überspiele gerade die taktischen Daten in die Computer des EVAs. Kyoko, die Einheit ist imstande, allein zu kämpfen, ohne dass ein Pilot der Gefahr ausgesetzt wird. Aber Sie müssen es erlauben."_

„_Ich kann nicht..."_

„_Doch, Sie können... die Kyoko Soryu, die ich kannte, konnte es. Sie war stark."_

„_Das war ich nie."_

„_Doch. Sie müssen nur dem EVA erlauben, in den Kampf zu ziehen."_

„_Die Künstliche Intelligenz... sie ähnelt Ihnen sehr."_

„_Vielleicht. Kommen Sie... verlassen Sie Ihr Gefängnis."_

„_Werde ich Asuka wiedersehen?"_

„_Ja. Mein Wort darauf."_

_Er streckte die Hand aus._

_Eine ganze Weile verging._

_Dann hob Kyoko langsam die Hand, ergriff die seine, ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen, folgte ihm aus dem schrägen Zimmer..._

*** NGE ***

Die Fesseln von EVA-02 wurden gelöst, dann der Käfig geöffnet.

Ohne dass ein EntryPlug eingeführt war, setzte der EVA sich in Bewegung, marschierte auf eine der Aufzugsplattformen zu.

*** NGE ***

_Durch die Datenleitung, die zwischen den MAGI und EVA-01 bestand, betrat Larsen das Bewusstsein des purpur-grünen EVANGELIONs. Auch hier erwartete ihn eine Repräsentation des EVA, allerdings zeigte diese keine Feindseligkeit._

_Und neben dem EVA stand eine weitere Person._

„_Wir haben Sie bereits erwartet", erklärte Yui Ikari..._

*** NGE ***

Die Frist war längst verstrichen, längst hatten die Streitkräfte des japanischen Militärs am Rand von Tokio-3 Stellung bezogen. Das Luftradar meldete die Annäherung mehrerer Bomberstaffeln.

„Sie werden sich den Weg in die Geofront freibomben", vermutete Misato. „Status unserer Luftabwehr?"

„Unbekannt, Colonel", erwiderte ein totenbleicher Makoto Hyuga.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Die MAGI geben keine Informationen weiter... aber alle Abwehrsysteme sind auf Automatik geschaltet worden!"

„Die MAGI... - Maya, könnte Ritsuko sie unten vom TerminalDogma aus steuern?"

„N-Nein, Colonel Katsuragi, dazu fehlen die Einrichtungen... und ihre Fernsteuerung ist dazu auch nicht fähig."

„Aber wie dann..."

„Nehmen Sie die MAGI gänzlich vom Netz, schalten Sie die Abwehranlagen auf manuelle Kontrolle vom Kommandoraum aus um", wies Fuyutsuki an.

„MAGI widersetzen sich."

Maya schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe Sempais Kommandocodes benutzt..."

Hyuga überprüfte seine Daten.

„Sir, einer der Engel... Shibo... passiert die Himmelspforte... Begegnung mit Tabris... starke AT-Felder werden aufgebaut... Was geht da unten nur vor sich?"

Das Bild des großen Monitors verschwamm.

Die Bilder der Beobachtungskameras an der Oberfläche wurden durch das Gesicht einer Frau ersetzt.

Kozo Fuyutsuki keuchte auf.

„Yui..."

Yui Ikari lächelte.

„Vertrauen Sie uns, Professor."

Und damit verschwand ihr Abbild wieder wie eine Fata Morgana.

„Agh... Sie haben es auch gesehen, oder?"

„Ja, Sir..." flüsterte Misato. „War das wirklich... Yui Ikari? Shinjis Mutter?"

Fuyutsuki nickte stumm.

„Sir, EVA-02 ist aktiv geworden. Die Einheit befindet sich auf dem Weg an die Oberfläche... genau in das Aufmarschgebiet!" rief Maya. „Und jetzt zeigt auch EVA-01 Aktivität... Einheit-01 ist unterwegs zum Zentralen Schacht... betritt jetzt den Zentralen Schacht!"

„Die Kinder... wie haben sie das nur geschafft..." hauchte Misato. „Sofort eine Verbindung zu den EntryPlugs herstellen!"

„Keine Antwort, Colonel. Laut meinen Daten... sind die EVAs nicht mit EntryPlugs bestückt."

„Was?"

„Ich... ich verstehe das selbst nicht..."

*** NGE ***

Rei erreichte den Boden des Zentralen Schachtes neben Tabris, setzte Shinji wortlos ab.

Ihr Blick war auf das zwanzig Meter hohe Tor am Ende des großen Ganges gerichtet. Dies war die Himmelspforte. Und dahinter lag die Höhle, welche das Gefängnis der Urmutter war, hinter dem Tor wartete LILITH im Zentrum des Schwarzen Mondes...

„Wir haben etwas vergessen", meldete sich Tabris plötzlich zu Wort. „Wie bekommen wir das Tor auf? Unsere Körper besitzen nicht genug Kraft dazu - und die Felder unserer Seelen können auch nicht den nötigen Druck generieren."

Die beiden Engel blickten sich fragend an.

„Sollten wir vielleicht doch einen der EVAs holen?"

„Nein, Bruder. Durch das ganze TerminalDogma ziehen sich Gänge und Tunnel, die miteinander verbunden sind."

„Wir... uh... wir können das Tor umgehen."

„Ja, Shin-chan."

Für Rei gab es keinen Grund, die intime Anrede für ihren Geliebten trotz der Gegenwart einer weiteren Person nicht zu benutzen, erst recht nicht seit ihrer Wiedergeburt als Engel.

„Dann lasst uns gehen. Jede Sekunde, die Mutter länger in Gefangenschaft ist, ist mir schier unerträglich."

Tabris marschierte den Gang hinab, eine Tür im Auge.

Für einen EVA waren es nur wenige Schritte vom Schacht bis zum Tor, doch für einen Menschen war die Strecke bedeutend länger.

„Dorthin, Rei-chan?" fragte Shinji und deutete auf die Tür, welche Tabris entdeckt hatte. Es war dieselbe Tür, durch welche sie schon Doktor Akagi auf dem Weg zur Gen-Schmiede geführt hatte, als sie den Korridor passiert hatten.

„Ja."

Die Tür lag fast direkt vor dem gewaltigen Tor.

Shinji und Rei eilten dem anderen nach, schlossen schnell auf.

Und gerade, als sie die Tür erreichten, öffnete sich das Tor...

Shinji unterdrückte den Fluchtreflex.

Wahrscheinlich hatte man ihnen eine Falle gestellt... wahrscheinlich warteten hinter dem Tor die NERV-Streitkräfte, um die eingedrungenen Engel zu vernichten...

Doch anstelle einer Einheit schwerbewaffneter Soldaten stand dort nur eine einzelne nackte Gestalt mit blauen Haaren und roten Augen.

„Uh..."

Es war die andere Rei...

Tabris riss die Augen auf.

Das Wesen vor ihm verfügte über eine Quelle der Kraft, es war ebenso wie seine jüngere Schwester, der es aufs Haar glich, ein Abkömmling LILITHs... doch da endeten die Vergleichsmöglichkeiten.

_Die andere Rei hatte keine wahre Seele..._

Rei-III zögerte nicht.

Sie war geschaffen worden, die Engel zu bekämpfen und zu vernichten!

Mit der Kraft eines Orkans entfesselte sie ihre Kräfte...

Ihre Augen glühten in unheiligem Feuer auf.

Zugleich vernahmen die anderen drei ihr Lied, doch es war keine Melodie, auch kein mächtiger vielstimmiger Chor, sondern nur eine Anreihung von Dissonanzen, als fahre jemand mit langen Fingernägeln über eine Schiefertafel.

Tabris verspürte Schwindel, dieses Wesen war eindeutig weder Engel, noch Lilim oder Nephilim. Wäre er imstande gewesen, an die Existenz des Teufels zu glauben, hätte er Rei-III möglicherweise als Lahan eingestuft, als Geschöpf der Finsternis.

Ihre AT-Felder trafen aufeinander, umwogten einander.

Funken sprühten, krachend schlugen Blitze in die Wände.

Shinji zog Rei mit sich in den minimalen Schutz des Rahmens der in die Wand eingebauten Tür.

Tabris ballte die Fäuste und presste die Zähne aufeinander, mobilisierte beinahe alle ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Kräfte. Doch für ihn gab es eine Grenze, er konnte nicht seine gesamte Kraft einsetzen, ohne dabei den Lilimkörper zu schädigen, schließlich hatte er dessen wahren Besitzer versprochen, ihn unbeschädigt zurückzugeben!

Für Rei-III galten derartige Begrenzungen nicht.

Die Stärke ihres AT-Feldes wuchs kontinuierlich an, ebenso der Druck, den sie auf Tabris´ Kraftfeld ausübte.

Der grauhaarige Engel ging in die Knie, dabei dauerte der Kampf erst wenige Sekunden.

Sie war einfach zu stark...

Doch auch bei seiner Gegnerin zeigten sich die ersten Spuren des Kampfes - sie begann sich teilweise aufzulösen, als ihr AT-Feld die Begrenzungen ihres Körpers nicht mehr aufrechterhalten konnte. Als Staub rieselte die Haut ihrer rechten Gesichtshälfte zu Boden, legte die darunterliegenden Muskeln und Knochen frei. Ebenso löste sich ihr linker Arm knapp unterhalb des Ellenbogens komplett auf.

Es kümmerte sie nicht. Ihr Körper war nicht fähig, Schmerz zu verspüren. Nur die Mission, nur der Auftrag ihres Schöpfers zählten.

_Vernichte die Engel..._

_Hole die Lanze..._

Die Engel waren im Weg, solange sie sich im Korridor aufhielten, konnte sie nicht zu EVANGELION-02 gelangen, an die Oberfläche gehen und den Longinusspeer holen...

Noch einmal verstärkte sie ihr AT-Feld.

Tabris´ Kraftfeld gab unter dem Druck nach.

Der Engel schrie kurz auf, dann war es vorbei.

Mit einem leisen und dennoch schreckenseinflößenden ´_Plop_´ löste sich sein Kopf von den Schultern des plötzlich zerquetschten Körpers und rollte auf seine Mitstreiter zu.

„Nagisa-kun!" brüllte Shinji.

Rei schob ihn zu Seite, trat ihrer Schwester entgegen.

„Rei-chan... Nicht!"

Sie hörte nicht auf ihn. Ihr Blick traf den der anderen.

Äußerlich waren sie gleich - und doch hätten sie nicht grundverschiedener sein können.

Erneut traf AT-Feld auf AT-Feld.

Keine der beiden Reis wankte, keine wich zurück.

Der linke Arm von Rei-III löste sich weiter auf, jetzt lagen die Schulterknochen frei, ebenso waren die Muskeln und Sehnen ihres linken Oberschenkels klar zu erkennen, als die Haut sich auflöste wie Papier, an welches jemand eine glühende Zigarettenspitze gehalten hatte.

Reis Nase begann zu bluten. In ihren Augen platzte eine Ader nach der anderen, bis ihre scharlachroten Augen in Seen aus Blut zu schwimmen schienen

Das S2-Organ in ihrer Bauchhöhle pulsierte hämmernd, schien ihr klarmachen zu wollen, dass das Limit ihrer Kraft erreicht war.

Shinji hockte auf den Knien vor Kaworus abgetrennten Kopf, starrte zu den beiden Reis hinüber, die in ihr Duell verwickelt waren.

„Oh, Mist."

Shinji zuckte zusammen.

_Der Kopf hatte gesprochen..._

Kaworus Schädel begann sich zu bewegen, fing an zu schweben, bis er auf der Höhe von Shinjis Gesicht war, sah ihn an.

„Eigentlich hatte ich versprochen, dass dem Körper nichts zustößt"; murmelte der Engel traurig.

„Agh... agh..." machte Shinji.

Tabris wandte sich dem Kampf zu, kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, um durch die tobenden Gewalten etwas erkennen zu können.

„Sie muss es schaffen..."

Da flog vor ihnen die Seitentür auf und Asuka trat auf den Gang, den Prototypen des Positronengewehres in Händen...

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko rannte quer durch die Höhle, in welcher der gekreuzigte Engel gefangen gehalten wurde. Doch für den Giganten hatte sie keinen Blick, sah auch nicht nach oben zu den Laufstegen, sondern lief am Ufer des LCL-Sees entlang auf die MAGI-Rechner zu, welcher auf einem Podest zur Ruhe gekommen waren.

Um sie zu erreichen, musste sie schließlich noch eine Metalleiter hinaufklettern, um auf einen der Laufstege zu gelangen, der etwa zwei Meter über der Plattform mit den Supercomputern angebracht war. Immer noch galt ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit den drei würfelförmigen Rechnern, während sie ihren Palmtop hervorholte.

Dann bemerkte sie, dass das gigantische Tor der Himmelspforte offenstand.

Und sie sah die beiden Reis, die in ein tödliches Kräftemessen verwickelt waren...

Akagi schluckte.

_Zwei Reis... Rei-II und Rei-III..._

Und beide verfügten offensichtlich über aktive AT-Felder, die unaufhörlich wuchtig aufeinandertrafen...

_Wo kam diese Musik her?_

Eine ruhige Melodie, die jedoch von starken Dissonanzen gestört wurde...

_AT-Felder... Engel verfügten über AT-Felder... Also waren beide Reis Engel... natürlich, die Klone waren aus LILITHs DNA geschaffen worden, das erklärte fast alles..._

_Aber warum bekämpften sie einander?_

Keiner der beiden Engel durfte die Höhle betreten, die Folgen wären unvorstellbar gewesen, hieß es doch, dass dann der Third Impact stattfinden würde...

Eilig gab Ritsuko Anweisungen über ihre Fernbedienung ein, machte die Selbstzerstörungssequenz der MAGI bereit, sorgte dafür, dass auch die überall im TerminalDogma angebrachten Sprengladungen explodieren würden.

Selbst auf das Risiko hin, dass einer der Engel noch immer die Rei war, welche für sie beinahe zu einer Tochter geworden war, Akagi konnte nicht zulassen, dass eine von ihnen den Raum betrat und den Impact auslöste, selbst wenn der Preis dafür ihr eigenes Leben und das Lebenswerk ihrer Mutter waren...

„Ein interessanter Anblick, nicht wahr?"

Ritsuko fuhr herum, die Fernbedienung noch immer in der Hand, startete den Countdown der Selbstzerstörung, noch ehe sie den Sprecher sah. Sie hatte die Stimme erkannt.

„Gendo...!"

Ikari lächelte, doch das war kein menschliches Lächeln mehr, ebenso wenig wie er selbst noch ein Mensch war.

Sein Rollkragenpullover hing vor der Brust in Fetzen, darunter waren dunkle Schuppen sichtbar, Schuppenhaut bedeckte auch unsymmetrisch den unteren Teil seines Gesichts. Zwischen den Schuppen wucherten schwarze Barthaare. Feine Schuppen umgaben sein rechtes Auge, dessen Pupille geschlitzt und rot verfärbt war. Und sein gesamter linker Arm war aufgedunsen, unter dem Ärmel des Pullovers zeichneten sich scharf pralle Muskelpakete und kantige Schuppen ab. Die Hand war ebenfalls von der Veränderung betroffen, die Finger waren zu Krallen gekrümmt mit langen spitzen Nägeln.

_Kaji hatte Recht gehabt... Gendo war von einem Engel übernommen worden..._

Ritsuko keuchte.

„Was immer du bist... ich werde dich aufhalten!"

Mit der freien Hand zog sie ihre Pistole aus dem Kittel, feuerte das Magazin auf den langsam näherkommenden Mann ab.

Für Sekundenbruchteile war das ihn schützende AT-Feld sichtbar, als die Kugeln einschlugen und zu Asche zerfielen. Eine einzelne, die letzte, wurde jedoch nur abgebremst, schwebte rotierend vor Ikaris Stirn.

„Ich bin ADAM. Ich bin dein Gott! Knie nieder und wimmere um dein erbärmliches Leben!"

Und damit schickte er ihr die Kugel zurück.

Ritsuko flog gegen das Geländer des Laufsteges, die Waffe entglitt ihren kraftlos werdenden Fingern.

_Die Kugel steckte in ihrer Schulter..._

„Niemals..." knirschte sie. „Die MAGI werden sich gleich selbst zerstören... und sie werden alles hier mit in den Untergang reißen!"

Triumphierend hob sie ihre Fernbedienung.

_Der Countdown müsste gleich abgelaufen sein..._

Doch das Anzeigenfeld teilte ihr anderes mit.

_*Countdown abgebrochen bei 00:00:03 Sekunden.*_

„Nein... warum... Mutter, warum..."  
>BALTHASAR hatte der Selbstzerstörung widersprochen, jener Rechner des MAGI-Dreigestirnes, dem Naoko Akagi mütterliche Charakterzüge gegeben hatte bei der Programmierung der Künstlichen Intelligenz. Ritsuko hätte vielleicht verstanden, wenn die Wissenschaftlerin unter den MAGI der Selbstzerstörung widersprochen hätte, um das folgende einmalige Experiment beobachten zu können. Sie hätte möglicherweise sogar nachvollziehen können, wenn der Rechner mit den Wesenszügen einer Frau sich ihr entgegengestellt hätte… doch warum ihre Mutter?<p>

„Lässt dich deine Technik im Stich, Ritsuko?" fragte ADAM höhnisch. „Glaubtest du wirklich, die Mittel der Lilim könnten mich besiegen?"

Sie starrte immer noch auf das kleine Display.

„Warum..."

_*Spring.*_

„Ah..."

_*Ritsuko, spring!*_

„Mutter..."

Sie sah auf.

Das Wesen, welches Gendos Körper trug, war bis auf wenige Schritte herangekommen...

In ihrer Schulter schien ein feuriges Inferno zu toben, als sie über das Geländer kletterte.

Bis zu den MAGI waren es nur zwei Meter, vielleicht etwas mehr...

„Ja, wie deine Mutter... ihr Akagis seid doch alle gleich... Lilim... drückt euch vor den Folgen eurer Taten. Wie sehr du ihr ähnelst, wählst sogar den gleichen Fluchtweg!"

Ritsuko sprang... fiel... schlug auf...

Sie brüllte vor Schmerz, als ihre verletzte Schulter Kontakt mit der Metallplattform bekam. Wie ein auf den Rücken gedrehter Käfer lag sie zwischen den MAGI-Rechnern und starrte nach oben, wo Gendo... wo ADAM... langsam die linke Hand hob.

Auf der Handinnenfläche befanden sich mehrere Augen...

Die Fernbedienung gab ein schwaches Piepen von sich.

„Was..." flüsterte Ritsuko.

Von der Decke zuckte der Lichtstrahl eines Suchscheinwerfers herab, badete Gendo Ikari in grelles Licht.

Weitere Lichtpunkte leuchteten unter der Höhlendecke auf, wurden zu Strahlen, die auf Ikari zuwanderten, dünne glühendrote Strahlen…

Ritsuko begriff - die in der ganzen Höhle installierten Laser, welche eigentlich einen Ausbruch LILITHs hätte vereiteln sollen, waren aktiv geworden...

Der erste Strahl traf Ikari, schnitt mit der Kraft einer kleinen Sonne durch das AT-Feld des Dunklen Engels, trennte die Monsterhand direkt am Gelenk ab.

ADAM brüllte auf, als sein Kraftfeld nachgab, das Brüllen wurde zu einem hohen Kreischen, als sein eigentlicher Körper von Ikaris Leib abgetrennt wurde.

Immer mehr Laser wurden aktiv, bildeten ein engmaschiges Gitter, in dem die Hand verbrannte, noch ehe sie den Boden der Höhle berührte.

Auf dem Laufsteg sackte Ikari in die Knie, blinzelte.

_Er war wieder Herr seines Körpers!_

Da raste schon der nächste Energiestrahl heran, erwischte ihn an der Schulter.

Ein weiterer säbelte eine Scheibe des immer noch ausgestreckten Armes ab...

Ritsuko beobachtete, wie die Verteidigungssysteme der Höhle Gendo Ikari nach und nach zerschnitten, sah, wie millimeterdicke Scheiben seines Armes abgetrennt wurden, zu Boden fielen und dort verbrannten, sah die Pein in seinen Augen, bis schließlich ein dicker Laserstrahl seinen Kopf in zwei saubere Hälften teilte und seinem Leben endgültig ein Ende setzte.

Sie spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, der Anblick war einfach zu furchtbar gewesen.

Gendos Sterben schien sich über Ewigkeiten hingezogen zu haben.

Noch immer piepte die Fernbedienung.

Sie musste den Palmtop bis ganz nahe vor ihre Augen heben, um die Schrift lesen zu können.

_*Mein ist die Rache.*_

„Ja, Mutter..." flüsterte Ritsuko, dann gab sie der aufsteigenden Schwäche nach und schloss die Augen.

Sie sah nicht, wie LILITH schlagartig die Reste ihrer Beine regenerierte und sich gegen den Boden stemmte, sah nicht, wie die Urmutter sich von dem Kreuz losriss und mit langsamen Schritten die Höhle durchquerte...

*** NGE ***

EVA-02 tauchte an der Oberfläche mitten unter den aufmarschierten Truppen auf, schoss aus einem bis dahin verborgenen Liftschacht.

Wuchtig stampfte der Gigant mit den Füßen auf, schlug trommelnd mit den Fäusten auf den Boden.

Die Aktion verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Die Erde erbebte, Soldaten wurden von den Füßen gerissen, Fahrzeuge und Panzer kippten einfach um, kleinere Erdspalten bildeten sich.

Binnen Sekunden verwandelte sich eine disziplinierte Armee in einen flüchtenden Haufen, waren die angerückten Bodenstreitkräfte in alle Winde verstreut.

EVA-02 drehte den Kopf. Er hatte etwas wahrgenommen, ein Objekt, das sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit näherte...

Der EVA sprang in die Luft, streckte die Hand aus.

Als er wieder landete, hielt er den Longinusspeer in beiden Händen, wirbelte ihn herum, stampfte wieder mit den Füßen auf, ließ Stellungen des Militärs erbeben, trat eine komplette Geschützstellung mit einem gezielten Tritt über die Hügel, welche die Stadt umgaben.

Vereinzelt wurde der Gigant unter Beschuss genommen, schüttelte Raketen, Granaten und gewöhnliche Kugeln wie harmlose Insekten ab, setzte sein Zerstörungswerk fort, ohne sich dabei wirklich zu bemühen, gegen die Soldaten selbst vorzugehen.

Binnen weniger Minuten befanden sich die Bodentruppen auf dem Rückzug...

Stattdessen näherten sich mehrere Bomberstaffeln der Stadt.

Der taktische Computer berechnete eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass die Bomber mit N2-Sprengsätzen beladen waren.

Boden-Luft-Raketenstellungen in den Hügeln, die zum eigentlich nicht mehr existenten Verteidigungsgürtel der Festungsstadt gehörten, eröffneten den Beschuss auf die Flugzeuge.

*** NGE ***

„Bomber ziehen sich zurück. Status der Verteidigungssysteme: Noch etwa 8% sind einsatzbereit!" - „Eindringlingsalarm! Feindliche Truppen befinden sich in der Geofront!"

Die Operatoren überschlugen sich gegenseitig mit ihren Mitteilungen.

Fuyutsuki nickte knapp.

„Also entscheidet es sich doch hier. Colonel Katsuragi, alles noch im Hauptquartier befindliche Personal soll sich bewaffnen, organisieren Sie die Verteidigung."

„Ja, Sir. – Szenario Katsuragi-4-Delta-Beta-Beta einleiten!"

„Sir, Bakelit-Versiegelung läuft an! Die MAGI riegeln die meisten Zugänge des Hauptquartiers hermetisch ab!"

Misato ließ sich die verbliebenen Zugänge zeigen, nickte.

„Die paar können wir mit einer Handvoll Leuten quasi beliebig lange gegen eine ganze Armee verteidigen! Los!"

„Annäherung weiterer Flugzeuge... Es sind Transporter!"

Der große Bildschirm zeigte den Himmel über Tokio-3, die Kamera zoomte auf eine Gruppe von Objekten heran, die schnell näherkam. Es waren tatsächlich große Transportflugzeuge, neun Stück an der Zahl. Und jedes von ihnen transportierte an seiner Unterseite einen weißen EVANGELION.

„Die Massenproduktionsmodelle..." stöhnte Fuyutsuki. „SEELE wirft alles in die Schlacht…"

*** NGE ***

EVA-02 erwartete die neun Serienmodelle in kampfbereiter Stellung.

Noch einmal traten die Abwehrbatterien in Aktion, nahmen die Transporter unter Beschuss.

In rascher Folge entstanden neun Feuerbälle am Himmel, doch die EVAs blieben unbeschädigt, landeten mit Hilfe von Jetpacks mitten in der Stadt.

EVA-02 drehte sich langsam um die eigene Achse, um alle neun im Blick behalten zu können.

Keiner der weißen EVAs machte Anstalten anzugreifen. Und die Freund-Feind-Erkennung schwieg ebenso...

Dann sanken die neun Giganten vor dem roten EVANGELION unterwürfig auf die Knie.

*** NGE ***

„_Das kommt davon, wenn man eine Fernsteuerung anstelle richtiger Piloten benutzt", kommentierte Naoko Akagi das Geschehen an der Oberfläche._

„_Die MAGI kontrollieren die von SEELE verwandte Version des DummyPlugs und damit die Massenproduktionseinheiten."_

_Larsen gab ein Zeichen seiner Zustimmung._

_Die Schlacht um Tokio-3 war gewonnen worden, jetzt verblieb nur noch das Geschehen in der Geofront._

„_Ich habe den eingedrungenen Truppen ein paar Zugänge ins Hauptquartier offengelassen. Jeder davon lässt sich mit Leichtigkeit in eine Falle verwandeln. Der Taktische Commander von NERV hat die Möglichkeit bereits erkannt."_

„_Ich habe das Rechnersystem der Armee infiltriert. Rückzugsbefehle werden abgeschickt. Ihr Funkkontakt kommt zum Erliegen."_

„_Und was ist mit den Engeln im Dogma? Was wird LILITH tun?"_

„_Das richtige, hoffe ich..."_

*** NGE ***

Asuka stolperte durch eine Tür auf einen riesigen Korridor.

Die Luft roch nach Ozon.

Vor ihr kniete Shinji Ikari auf dem Boden.

_Er lebte noch?_

_Aber sie hatte ihm doch das Messer in den Bauch gestoßen und..._

Er sah sie erschrocken an.

Und da waren die beiden Reis, zwischen denen sich unvorstellbare Energien auszutoben schienen.

_Noch zwei von ihnen... noch zwei dieser Seelenfresser..._

Asuka brachte das Gewehr in Anschlag, schaltete auf das Magazin mit den Positronenladungen um.

„Asuka, nicht schießen!"

Shinji sprang auf.

Ein Stoß traf ihn, schleuderte ihn aus der Schussbahn, als Rei ihr AT-Feld kurzfristig ausdehnte.

Asuka schoss, feuerte das Magazin leer.

Die bereits geschwächten AT-Felder fielen zusammen.

Und die Explosionen zerfetzten beide Reis...

Stille senkte sich über die Szenerie.

Shinji kroch auf allen Vieren auf Rei - seine Rei - zu.

Die Explosion hatte sie in der Körpermitte auseinandergerissen, Kopf, Arme und Oberkörper waren noch intakt.

Er bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß, ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Etwas Leben war noch in ihr, genug, um ihn anzusehen.

_So endete es also..._

Er hielt sie fest, auch als ihr Blick brach, bemerkte nicht, dass hinter ihm EVA-01 erschienen war, sah auch nicht, dass vor ihm LILITH über die Schwelle der Himmelspforte trat, ebenso wenig wie ihm bewusst wurde, dass die beiden Giganten sich schweigend musterten.

In seinen Händen begann Reis Körper langsam zu zerfallen und sich zu LCL zu verflüssigen.

Und dennoch vernahm er immer noch ihr Lied, konnte er immer noch ihre Gegenwart spüren...

LILITH machte einen raschen Schritt nach vorn.

In der Bewegung nahm sie Shinji und Reis Überreste in sich auf, absorbierte auch die Reste des anderen Klons und Kaworu Nagisa. Und schließlich absorbierte sie auch EVA-01... 

**Kapitel 57 - Kreuzwege**

Langsam ließ Asuka das Positronengewehr sinken, starrte zu dem weißen Engel hinauf, dessen Schatten auf sie fiel.

Gerade eben hatte sie zwei weitere dieser seelenverschlingenden Kreaturen mit dem Aussehen des First Child erledigt, gerade eben hatte sie festgestellt, dass Shinji Ikari noch am Leben war. Und gerade eben war Einheit-01 an ihr vorbeigegangen...

Doch all das war jetzt fort. Der Engel war über die Reste der Seelenfresser hinwegmarschiert, ebenso wie über Shinji, hatte nichts von ihnen zurückgelassen. Und dann hatte er auch noch EVA-01 absorbiert...

Polternd fiel das Gewehr zu Boden.

Gegen diesen Giganten konnte sie damit nichts ausrichten...

Der Engel stand nur da, blickte auf sie herab.

Asukas Knie wurden weich.

Er hatte EVA-01 einfach so geschluckt, hatte ihn einfach in sich aufgenommen...

Und wer hatte den EVA eigentlich gesteuert, wenn Shinji ebenfalls hier gewesen war...

Mit einer raschen Handbewegung löste der Engel die siebenäugige Maske, hinter welcher bisher sein Gesicht verborgen gewesen war.

Plötzlich wucherte blaues Haar auf dem vormals kahlen Kopf, wuchs bis auf Schulterlänge.

Und das Gesicht, welches zum Vorschein kam... die Ähnlichkeit mit Rei Ayanami war bezeichnend. Der Blick zweier riesiger, scharlachroter Augen bannte Asuka auf die Stelle.

Asuka konnte nur nach oben blicken und sich bemühen, das Zittern, welches ihren ganzen Körper erfasst hatte, nicht zu offensichtlich werden zu lassen.

Dann wurde es hell, von dem Engel ging eine Flut weißen Lichts aus, welche sich durch alles hindurchfraß, mühelos Erde, Fels und Stahl durchdrang.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang konnte Asuka gegen das Licht die Knochen ihrer erhobenen Hände sehen, dann war da nichts mehr...

*** NGE ***

Das Licht fraß sich durch die Böden der einzelnen Ebenen des TerminalDogmas, verschlang die letzten Reste der Klone, ließ auch die beiden schwer beschädigten EVANGELIONs in der Gen-Schmiede verschwinden, durchdrang die dicke Felsschicht, welche das TerminalDogma vom CentralDogma trennte, drang in das CentralDogma ein.

Verteidiger wie Angreifer wurden von dem heranwogenden Licht überrascht, verschwanden darin.

*** NGE ***

In der Kommandozentrale hielten sich nur noch zwei Personen auf, Maya Ibuki, welche von einem Terminal zum anderen hetzte und mit überschlagender Stimme Meldungen hinunterrasselte, sowie Kozo Fuyutsuki, der halb in seinem Sessel im Kommandostand lag und sich bemühte, Ibukis Worte über das Hämmern hinter seinen Schläfen zu verstehen und nachzuvollziehen.

Plötzlich verstummte Leutnant Maya Ibuki.

Fuyutsuki hob ist schwerfällig in eine sitzende Position, blickte nach unten.

Da war... nichts mehr... nur ein Meer aus Licht, welches beständig anstieg.

Fuyutsuki blieb sitzen.

Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft wegzulaufen.

In dem Licht vermeinte er, Konturen wahrzunehmen, Gesichter... und eines davon war ihm sehr vertraut, war jenes Gesicht, welches ihn seit Jahren bis in seine Träume verfolgte, jenes Gesicht, das wiederzusehen er sich seit über zehn Jahren wünschte...

„Yui..."

Das Licht verschlang auch ihn.

Er hieß es willkommen…

*** NGE ***

Shinji schwamm auf einem finsteren Meer aus LCL.

Der Himmel über ihm war dunkel, ließ keinen Schluss darauf zu, ob das Meer unendlich war, oder ob es irgendwo in der Ferne vielleicht ein Ufer gab.

Doch das interessierte ihn auch nicht.

Eben noch hatte er Rei in seinen Armen gehalten, eine sterbende Rei.

In den letzten Stunden hatte er mehrmals geglaubt, sie endgültig verloren zu haben... als EVA-01 unter Einfluss des DummyPlugs EVA-00 in Stücke gerissen hatte... als er der anderen Rei begegnet war, die ihn nicht gekannt hatte... als sie plötzlich während des Versuches, ihr S2-Organ zu aktivieren, zusammengebrochen war... doch dieses Mal schien es endgültig gewesen zu sein...

Shinji ließ sich treiben, machte keine Anstrengungen sich über Wasser zu halten, doch das LCL trug ihn, verwehrte ihm die Möglichkeit des Ertrinkens.

Eine Ewigkeit verging.

Dann brach der Himmel auf...

In der Dunkelheit entstanden unzählige Lichter, jedes einzelne ein Loch im Himmel.

Shinji fühlte sich von einer unsichtbaren Hand emporgehoben, schwebte über der Oberfläche des LCL-Meeres.

„Ich grüße dich, Messias." donnerte es.

Shinji konnte den Sprecher nicht sehen, die Stimme schien von überall zu kommen, war voller Macht, klang zugleich alt und weise und jung und kraftvoll. Es war eine Frauenstimme.

„Wer... agh... sprechen Sie mit mir? Messias... uh... da liegt ein Irrtum vor..."

Das LCL unter ihm geriet in Bewegung. Etwas schob sich aus der Finsternis, zuerst dachte Shinji an einen Berg, doch dann erkannte er, dass es eine Nase war. Der Nase folgten langgezogenen Hügelkuppen gleich Knochenwülste über zwei scharlachroten Augen, Wangenknochen, Lippen, ein Kinn... schließlich befand sich unter ihm ein Gesicht, das aus dem LCL aufgetaucht war.

Shinji stockte der Atem.

Das Gesicht ähnelte dem von Rei, wirkte nur älter, sehr viel älter. In den Augen schien die Ewigkeit zu liegen.

„Warum glaubst du, dass ein Irrtum vorliegt, Shinji Ikari?"

Sie kannte seinen Namen...

„Ah... agh... du bist... ah... der Engel aus dem Dogma... LILITH..."

„Ja, Messias."

„Aber... ah... wie soll ich..."

„Wir befinden uns an einem Scheideweg... die Menschheit, mein jüngstes Kind, befindet sich an einem Scheideweg."

„Uh..."

„Und es liegt an dir, zu entscheiden, was geschehen wird."

„Bei... bei mir? Wieso?"

„Weil du den Kreis schließen wirst."

„Kreis? Was für ein Kreis... ich... wie kann ich über die Zukunft entscheiden, wenn... wenn ich nicht einmal auf Rei aufpassen konnte...?"

„Rei... meine Tochter... nichts ist vergessen, nichts ist jemals vergessen... Seelen vergehen nicht, erst recht nicht jene, die erwacht sind."

Eines der Lichter am Himmel sank langsam herab, bis es direkt vor Shinjis Gesicht schwebte.

Etwas schien sich im Inneren des Lichts zu befinden...

„Agh..."

Shinji umfasste das Licht mit beiden Händen.

In der Lichtkugel befand sich eine winzige menschliche Gestalt, die zusammengerollt im Zentrum des Lichts schwebte.

„Rei-chan..." flüsterte Shinji.

„Sie hat ihr Schicksal in deine Hände gelegt. Mein Sohn Tabris tat recht daran, dir zu vertrauen, Messias."

„Ich bin kein Messias... kein Erlöser... Erretter... bitte, kannst du Rei wieder... ah..."

„Lebendig machen? Ihrer Seele einen neuen Körper geben? Das liegt nicht in meiner Macht... aber in deiner."

„Wie... was..."

Schlagartig verschwand LILITHs Gesicht unter ihm, ebenso wie das LCL-Meer und die Lichter am Himmel verschwanden.

Unvermittelt fand Shinji sich auf einem vielleicht einen Meter breiten Pfad wieder, der mitten im Nichts schwebte. Das Licht mit Reis Seele darin hielt er immer noch in Händen, barg es vorsichtig an seiner Brust.

Um ihn herum war Schwärze, dennoch war der Pfad klar erkennbar, er verlief in Kurven und Hügeln durch die Dunkelheit, teilte sich vielfach, die Abzweigungen liefen manchmal wieder zusammen, manche endeten aber auch abrupt oder verschwanden einfach in der Ferne. Neben, über und unter ihm existierten weitere Pfade, von denen manche mit dem seinen in Kontakt kamen, während es bei anderen nie zu einer Annäherung kam.

Neben Shinji bildete sich ein Lichtwirbel, formte eine menschliche Gestalt aus mit blasser Haut und grauem Haar.

„Kaworu-kun..."

Der andere schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Nicht mehr Kaworu. Kaworu Nagisa ist tot. Nur noch Tabris."

„Tabris-... kun?"

Tabris nickte.

„Damit bin ich einverstanden, Shinji-kun."

„Wo... wo sind wir hier?"

„Was du hier siehst, ist der Fluss der Zeit."

„Ein Fluss? Aber... hier ist gar kein Wasser..."

„Es ist eine Metapher. Das Wesen der Zeit ist selbst für meine Art kaum zu verstehen. Man kann sie messen und doch scheint sie mal dahinzurasen und dann wieder zu schleichen. Jeder dieser Pfade stellt eine Realität da, einen möglichen Ablauf der Ereignisse."

„Äh... ja..."

„Dies ist eine Repräsentation. Normalerweise ist auch meinesgleichen der Zugang verwehrt. Doch die Kraft LILITHs hat uns ermöglicht, hierher zu gelangen. Während die Engel im Reich hinter den Spiegeln leben, zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit, ist dies hier vielleicht das Reich der Schöpfer."

„Schöpfer…?"

„Es heißt unter meinesgleichen, dass kurz nach der Geburt des Universums die Schöpfer Lebenssamen hinausschickten. Zu diesen Samen gehörten ADAM und LILITH. Eigentlich hätte es nicht sein sollen, doch beide fanden sich auf derselben Welt wieder und taten ihr Werk. Es war wider den Plan der Schöpfer, denn diese wussten, dass ihre Schöpfungen einander nicht auf Dauer ertragen konnten. So floh LILITH und wir, ihre Kinder, begleiteten sie. Wir gelangten zur Erde und machten einen Neuanfang. Doch ADAM folgte uns. Die erfahrene Zurückweisung durch LILITH machte ihn rasend. Das Erscheinen des Schwarzen Mondes läutete den Untergang ein, denn er brachte ADAM… Es ist schon so lange her, Shinji-kun, Ewigkeiten… Im Reich hinter den Spiegeln folgt die Zeit anderen Gesetzen, ich erinnere mich, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass wir uns dorthin zurückzogen, nachdem ADAM die Erde zum ersten Mal entvölkert hatte. Und doch ist es, gemessen in den Zeiträumen der Lilim, unendlich lange her."

„Ich habe es gesehen."

„Mein Bruder zeigte es dir, ja. Um hierher, zum Fluss der Zeit vorstoßen zu können, ist ein ungeheurer Kraftaufwand erforderlich, denn die Schöpfer wünschen nicht, dass ihre Schöpfungen oder deren Nachkommen unaufgefordert ihre Ruhe stören. Es muss eine unglaublich zufällige Verkettung seltener Umstände vorliegen – oder jemand muss sich der Kraft der Ersten bedienen."

„Und die Ersten… das sind ADAM und LILITH. Hatte mein V… hatte der Kommandant das geplant? Wollte er hierher gelangen?"

„Ich vermute es. Mit der Kraft des Mutters und des Vaters hätte er in noch höhere Regionen aufsteigen können – er hätte sich nicht damit aufhalten müssen, wie ein Bittsteller an die Tür der Schöpfer zu klopfen."

„Noch… höhere… Regionen…"

„Stell es dir wie eine… Zwiebel vor. Jede Schale entspricht einer Stufe der Evolution. Auf einer Stufe stehen die Menschen, auf der nächstäußeren die Egel, dann folgt dieser Ort. Und dann…" Tabris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Das… das ist alles so schwer zu verständlich. Was tun wir hier? Was soll ich hier? Wartet hier irgendwo… Gott? – Hast dein Mutter… hat LILITH… uns hierhergeschickt, damit er Rei-chan wieder lebendig macht?"

„Es ist komplizierter."

„Noch komplizierter…"

„Dreh dich um."

„Uh..."

Shinji kam der Aufforderung nach.

Direkt hinter ihm liefen tausende von Pfaden zusammen, bildeten eine Art Knoten. Doch jenseits des Knotens war nichts mehr.

„Das ist die Zukunft, Shinji-kun. Der Knoten ist der Third Impact, dahinter ist alles undefiniert."

„Die Zukunft? Ich dachte... wenn wir LILITH befreien, dann... dann würde es keinen Third Impact geben..."

Betroffen blickte er auf die schlafende Seele in seinen Händen.

„Dann... dann ist Rei-chan umsonst gestorben?"

„Nein, Shinji-kun. Es ist, wie die Urmutter gesagt hat - es liegt in deinen Händen. Du entscheidest, ob es eine Zukunft geben wird - und wie diese aussieht."

„Aber, das... das kann ich nicht..."

„Der Third Impact ist eine feststehende Größe im Ablauf der Zeit, doch welche Folgen er haben wird, das entscheidet der Messias."

„Nenn mich nicht so, bitte. Ich bin kein Messias..."

„Aber Mutter sagte, du würdest den Kreis schließen."

„Welchen Kreis denn? Ich weiß doch gar nicht..."

„Komm mit mir, lass uns ein wenig umherwandern."

„Ahm..."

Shinji folgte Tabris.

Der Boden unter seinen Füßen war steinhart und nachgiebig-federnd zugleich.

„Was... was liegt jenseits des Pfades? Uh... wenn ich hinunterfiele..."

„Das ist die Ewigkeit. Wir befinden uns an einem sehr seltenen Punkt aller Möglichkeiten, hier überlappen sich die Realitäten, allein hier ist es meiner Art möglich, Einblick in das Geschehen zu nehmen."

„Uh..."

Shinji sah sich um.

In der Ferne, ganz am Rand seines Sichtbereiches, vermeinte er auf einem anderen Pfad jemanden zu sehen.

„Tabris-kun, dort drüben..."

„Wie? Wo... ah...!"

„Wer ist das?"

Da waren zwei Personen, Menschen, wie Shinji zu erkennen meinte.

„Das sind wir."

„Uh... wir?"

„Ja. Der Shinji Ikari und der Tabris einer anderen Realität. Vielleicht begegnen wir ihnen an einer der Abzweigungen, aber das ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Jeder hier geht seinen eigenen Weg."

„Ugh..."

Jetzt, wo er begonnen hatte, nach anderen Ausschau zu halten, konnte er auch auf anderen Pfaden Bewegungen sehen.

„Dort drüben... und auf dem Pfad da oben... uh, das bin aber nicht ich... was macht Toji hier?"

„Das ist nicht der Suzuhara-kun, den du kennst. In manchen Realitäten fanden andere Entwicklungen statt."

„Das... das ist so schwer zu fassen..."

„Ja. Ihr Lilim seid Wesen, die in drei Dimensionen denken, manchmal sogar in vieren. Doch um diesen Ort zu begreifen, muss man imstande sein, in höheren Regionen zu denken..."

Tabris lächelte.

„Ich verstehe es auch nicht", gestand er dann.

„Das... ahm... das ist nicht gerade beruhigend."

Vor ihnen lag eine Kreuzung, die erste, an die sie bisher gekommen waren.

Und auf dem anderen Pfad näherten sich zwei Personen...

Shinji blieb stehen, starrte die anderen beiden mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an.

Eine war Tabris, ein anderer Tabris. Bei der zweiten Person handelte es sich um ein zerbrechlich wirkendes Mädchen mit dunkelbraunem Haar, blauen Augen und den Gesichtszügen Rei Ayanamis...

Shinji blickte wieder auf die Seele in seinen Händen.

Rei schlief immer noch...

Auch die anderen drei hatten angehalten, so dass sich die beiden Gruppen auf der Kreuzung gegenüberstanden.

Die beiden Engel musterten sich stumm, nickten dann gleichzeitig.

„Ah... ah..." machte Shinji.

Interessanterweise gab das Mädchen dieselben überraschten Laute von sich und spiegelte seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck komplett. Und auch sie hielt eine Lichtkugel in den Händen, auf welche sie einen raschen Blick warf.

„Uh... hallo..." murmelte Shinji.

Das war nicht seine Rei, dessen war er sich klar, doch sie sah ihr so ähnlich...

„Ah... Hallo." entgegnete das Mädchen. „Ich... uh... ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet... Du... du bist doch Shinji, nicht wahr?"

„Ja... uhm... Rei?"

„Ja... ahm..."

Shinji hatte das Gefühl, mit einem Spiegel zu sprechen, einen dieser seltsamen Verzerrspiegel, wie man sie manchmal auf Jahrmärkten fand.

„Aber... ah... wie..."

„Du siehst aus wie mein Shinji, aber... ahm... andererseits auch nicht... uh..."

„Ich bin Shinji Ikari."

„Agh... Ikari? Nicht... Ayanami?"

Shinji blinzelte.

Die andere Rei blinzelte.

Gleichzeitig wandten sie sich an ihre Begleiter.

„Tabris-kun..." - „... was geht hier vor?"

Die beiden Engel wirkten verlegen. Gleichzeitig setzten sie zu einer völlig gleichlautenden Antwort an, hielten dann gleichzeitig inne und forderten völlig gleichzeitig den jeweils anderen auf zu sprechen. Kurz blickten sie einander verwirrt an, dann hob Shinjis Tabris die Hand.

„Also... ah... derartiges sollte nun wirklich nicht vorkommen."

„Wie?" fragten die beiden anderen.

„Ihr seid beide die gleiche Person... äh, wie erkläre ich das jetzt..."

„Dieselbe Seele, nur andere Realitäten." sprang der andere Tabris in die Bresche.

„Ja, das ist gut."

„Wir sind eben genial."

„Moment... ich bin er?" fragte die dunkelhaarige Rei.

„In gewisser Weise. In unserer Realität brachte Yui Ikari einen Sohn zur Welt, den sie Shinji nannte. Und dem Klon, den sie aus LILITHs DNA schuf, gab sie den Namen Rei Ayanami."

„Bei uns war es genau umgekehrt", erklärte der andere Tabris. „Rei Ikari ist Yui Ikaris Tochter."

„Uh... dann ist das da in deinen Händen die Seele von..." setzte Shinji an und fühlte plötzlich den starken Drang, einfach irre lachend über den Rand des Pfades zu springen und das ganze Wirrwarr hinter sich zu lassen.

„Es ist Shinjis Seele... die Seele von Shinji Ayanami..."

„Agh... uh... war dein Vater auch ein verdammter Bastard?"

„Ja... jedenfalls der Mann, den ich für meinen Vater hielt."

„Und... ahm... wollte Toji dich auch gleich am ersten Schultag zusammenschlagen?"

„Toji? Nein, der würde doch nie ein Mädchen schlagen... aber Hikari wollte mir die Augen auskratzen wegen ihrer kleinen Schwester."

„Uh... Hikari?"

„Ja. Aber mittlerweile... ah... naja, wir sind dann doch ganz gut miteinander ausgekommen. Bei dir war es andersherum, was?"

„Ja... öh..."

„Und Asuka? Wollte sie dich... deiner Rei... ahm... ausspannen?"

„Nein... uh... meine Asuka war ziemlich... gewalttätig..."

„So..."

„Ich möchte nicht stören, aber wir müssen weiter." sagte der andere Tabris.

„Ah..." machte Rei Ikari.

„Uh... Rei... weißt du, was hier geschieht? Was hat das mit dem Messias zu bedeuten?"

„Keine Ahnung... uhm... äh... ich denke... äh... wir werden uns wohl nicht wiedersehen..."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht... dann..."

„Ahm... Leb wohl. Und viel Glück."

„Ja, dir auch..."

Die beiden Gruppen trennten sich wieder, wanderten auf ihren jeweiligen Pfaden weiter.

Shinji wagte es, eine Hand von der Lichtkugel mit Reis Seele zu nehmen, um seiner ´Schwester´ kurz zuzuwinken, ehe sie einander in der Unendlichkeit verloren.

„Uh, Tabris..."

„Ja, Shinji-kun?"

„Das war... seltsam."

„Ja..."

„Du... ahm... du bist doch der Tabris aus meiner Realität, oder?"

„Natürlich."

Der Engel lächelte wieder.

„Glaub mir, für mich war das eine ebenso verwirrende Erfahrung wie für dich."

Wieder sah er Bewegungen auf anderen Pfaden, winkte zwei-, dreimal sich selbst zu, sah mit Erstaunen, dass auf einem Pfad ein anderer Tabris von Asuka begleitet wurde, nahm mit Erschrecken zur Kenntnis, dass sich nicht auf allen Pfaden zwangsläufig Menschen bewegen mussten, wie zwei aufrechtgehende, in Alltagskleidung gekleidete Schimpansen bewiesen, der eine mit grauem Fell und roten Augen, der andere mit dunkelbraunem Fell und braunen Augen.

Kurz blieben beide Gruppe stehen und musterten sich über den Abgrund der Ewigkeit hinweg, ehe sie weiter ihrer Wege gingen.  
>Dann war da eine Version von ihm, ein anderer Shinji, gekleidet in einen knöchellangen Staubmantel und Schlapphut, zwei Revolver in den Gürtelhalftern, der allein mit starrem Blick auf seinem Pfade geradeaus schritt. Oder eine Gestalt, von der Shinji nur intuitiv annahm, dass es eine weitere Alternativversion von war, da die dunkelrote Ganzkörperpanzerung mit dem Fledermaussymbol auf der Brust, dem schwarzen Umhang und der ebenfalls schwarzen Maske mit den spitzzulaufenden Ohren keine Identifizierung erlaubte. Wie auch der Revolvermann-Shinji reagierte dieser nicht auf sein zaghaftes Winken.<p>

Tabris und Shinji näherten sich einem weiteren Knoten, an dem zahllose der Pfade zusammenliefen.

„Shinji-kun, dieser Knoten repräsentiert den Second Impact."

„Uh... ja..." gurgelte Shinji.

Die Zahl der Pfade auf der anderen Seite des Knoten war viel höher, dort herrschte ein wahres Gewusel. Aber wenn sie sich in die Vergangenheit bewegten, dann hieß das doch, dass von den anderen Pfaden ein Großteil damals geendet hatte...

„In der Nähe eines solchen Knotens kann sich jederzeit ein Vortex bilden."

„Ein... was?"

„Ein Vortex. Ein Fenster in eine falsche Realität."

„Es... uh... es gibt auch falsche Realitäten?"

„Manchmal geschehen Dinge, die den normalen Fluss der Dinge auf den Kopf stellen... dort ist einer..."

Direkt neben ihrem Pfad öffnete sich ein Loch in der ewigen Nacht wie der Kelch einer Blume. Die Öffnung gestattete den Blick in ein kleines fensterloses Büro, dessen Wände mit Regalen und Aktenschränken vollgestellt waren.

Hinter einem chaotischen Schreibtisch saß ein junger Mann, in dem Shinji sich selbst wieder erkannte, nur wenigstens zehn Jahre älter.

„Wie... ist das die Zukunft?"

„Nein. Diese Realität dürfte nicht existieren. Das dort ist nur ein Schatten. Die Zeit heilt sich in der Regel selbst und alles was übrigbleibt, sind die Vortice."

„Uh... muss ich das verstehen?"

„Nein."

„Und was hat es mit... naja... mit alledem zu tun? Ich meine, mit dem Kreis, den ich schließen soll und... uh..."

Der ältere Shinji blickte auf, schien aber nicht zu sehen, dass man direkt in sein Büro hineinblicken konnte.

Eine zweite Person betrat das Büro, wie Shinji war sie in einen dunklen Anzug gekleidet.

Langes flammendrotes Haar fiel auf ihre Schultern.

_Es war eine ältere Asuka..._

„Agent Ikari, ich bin Special Agent Asuka Langley, ich wurde Ihrer Abteilung zugewiesen." drang die Stimme der älteren Asuka dumpf zu den beiden auf dem Pfad hinüber.

„Uh..." machte Shinji - der auf dem Pfad, nicht der andere in dem Büro.

Der ältere Shinji erhob sich, streckte anscheinend widerwillig die Hand aus.

„Ich nehme an, Sie sollen mich kontrollieren."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Meine Arbeit hier ist vielen an der Spitze des FBI ein Dorn im Auge. Aber ich sage Ihnen - die Wahrheit ist dort draußen."

„Schön..." sagte Asuka gedehnt. „Dann stimmt es also, was man über Sie sagt."

„Was sagt man denn über mich?" fragte der ältere Shinji angriffslustig.

„Dass Sie glauben, Ihre Eltern und Ihre Schwester wären von Außerirdischen entführt worden..."

„Ah... Außerirdische?"

Shinji starrte Tabris an.

„Ich sagte doch, es gibt Dinge, die nicht sein dürfen."

Eilig entfernten sie sich von dem Loch in der Ewigkeit, näherten sich weiter dem Knoten des Second Impact.

„Der Impact hatte in fast allen Realitäten stattgefunden, nur wenige blieben davon verschont. Und für die meisten endete die Zeitlinie an diesem Punkt."

„Agh... du meinst, alles endete? Das ganze... Universum?"

„Nein, Shinji-kun, so schlimm war es nun wieder auch nicht. Verglichen mit der Weite der Unendlichkeit ist ein kleiner Planet wie die Erde nur ein unbedeutendes Staubkorn. Der Pfad, auf dem wir uns bewegen, repräsentiert die Zeitlinie der gesamten Menschheit."

„Ahm... und der Third Impact? Dahinter gab es nichts mehr..."

„Weil die Ereignisse verbunden sind. Sie bilden eine Schleife. Während des Second Impact geschah etwas, das... nun, ADAM wurde erweckt. Und LILITH stellte sich ihm zum zweiten Mal zum Kampf. Doch ADAM überraschte sie. Jahrmillionen lang hatte er seine Kräfte gesammelt. Und er besaß die Lanze, welche fähig war, einen meiner Art zu töten... auszulöschen. LILITH unterlag - und ADAM leitete die Apokalypse ein. Doch er wurde aufgehalten."

„Von wem?"

„Von dir, Messias." erklärte LILITHs Stimme aus dem Nichts heraus.

„Uh..."

Plötzlich war der Pfad unter seinen Füßen verschwunden. Fort waren auch die andere Pfade und der Knoten vor ihnen, fort war die endlose Schwärze der Ewigkeit. Und fort war auch Tabris.

Shinji fand sich im EntryPlug von EVA-01 wieder.

Er trug seine PlugSuit.

Voller Panik stellte er fest, dass Reis Seele verschwunden war.

„Verstehst du jetzt?"

Shinji sah sich um, doch er war allein im Plug.

Andererseits fiel es ihm nicht schwer zu akzeptieren, dass LILITH offenbar nicht körperlich anwesend sein musste, um sich verständlich zu machen.

„N-nein..."

„Im Jahre 2000 wurde ein Kreis geöffnet, der bis in das Jahr 2015 hineinreicht. Der Kreis muss geschlossen werden, oder mit dem Third Impact endet alles."

„Wieso?"

„Es ist das Wesen der Zeit... sie vermag sich zu dehnen und gewisse Fehler auszugleichen, doch wenn man ihre Toleranz zu stark beansprucht, reagiert sie, indem sie ganze Zeitlinien auslöscht."

„Aber... wie kann ich diesen Kreis schließen? Ich war da doch noch gar nicht geboren..."

„ADAM ist vergangen. Er wurde im Jahre 2015 endgültig ausgelöscht. Doch seine Macht wurde dabei freigesetzt. Ich habe sie in mir aufgenommen und nutze sie, um dich zurückzuschicken, Messias."

„Nein..."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich... ah... das... wie soll ich denn..."

„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, den Pfad des Nichts und den Pfad aus Gold, Niederlage oder Sieg, Tod oder Wiedergeburt."

„Agh..."

„Ich zeige dir, welche Wahlmöglichkeiten für dich bestehen."

Und Shinji sah... 

**Kapitel 58 - Pfad ins Nichts**

_Das Eisfeld nahe dem Südpol war zu einem Schlachtfeld geworden._

_Menschliche Wissenschaftler hatten während ihrer Experimente mit dem schlafenden Giganten ADAM die Lanze gelockert, die in seiner Brust gesteckt hatte und ihn so erweckt._

_Endlos lange Minuten hatten die Menschen der Expedition verharrt und zu dem Riesen emporgeblickt, der sich so unvermittelt aufgesetzt hatte, der sich zu orientieren schien._

_Doch mehr als dieser kurze, ungenügende Moment war ihnen nicht vergönnt gewesen..._

_Plötzlich wurde der polarsommerliche Himmel in grelles Licht getaucht. Und mit einem donnernden Laut fiel ein zweiter Riese vom Himmel, eine weiße humanoide Gestalt mit rotglühenden Augen._

_LILITH, der Zweite Engel, hatte die Erde erreicht..._

_Panik erfasste die Menschen, fluchtartig strebten sie fort von der Ausgrabungsstelle, vergeblich, sie würden nicht weit genug kommen, würden keinen Platz finden, an dem sie sich verstecken konnten._

_ADAM richtete sich auf, wandte sich dem Neuankömmling zu, beugte den Oberkörper nach vorn wie ein Stier, der seinen Gegner erwartet. Um ihn, wie auch um den anderen Giganten, baute sich ein Feld knisternder Energie auf, welches bei Kontakt Eis und Schnee und den darunterliegenden Fels einfach zerschmolzen und blitzendes Wetterleuchten hervorrief._

_Einer der Wissenschaftler hielt in seiner Flucht inne, wandte sich den Riesen mit einem Messgerät in den Händen zu, warf einen einzigen Blick auf die Anzeigen und ließ das Gerät fallen._

_Ein anderer Mann rief ihm zu, er solle laufen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Flucht war sinnlos, zwischen den beiden Wesen bauten sich mächtige gegenpolige Kraftfelder auf, die bei Kontakt genügend Energie freisetzen würden, um die Erde zu zerreißen..._

_Mit beiden Händen packte ADAM den Handgriff des Longinusspeeres, gab ein lautes Knurren von sich._

_Hinter der siebenäugigen Maske LILITHs glühten zwei tiefrote Lichter auf._

_Im ewigen Eis bildeten sich erste Risse, die Spalten im Boden weiteten sich immer mehr, drangen immer tiefer vor, bis glutflüssiges Gestein dampfend hervortrat._

_Vom Himmel zuckten vielfarbige Blitze, Stürme begannen zu toben._

_Dann stieß ADAM plötzlich vorwärts, schlug mit dem Speer zu wie mit einer Sense, trennte LILITHs Beine unterhalb der Knie ab, ohne dass der Longinusspeer von ihrem AT-Feld aufgehalten wurde._

_LILITH stürzte._

_ADAMs Kraftfeld fuhr über sie hinweg, drückte sie in die hervorquellende Lava._

_Noch einmal mobilisierte sie ihre Kräfte, stemmte sich gegen den Druck._

_ADAM baute sich über ihr auf, hob den Speer, trieb ihn durch ihren Schädel, spaltete die Maske und das Gesicht dahinter._

_Und LILITH verging._

_ADAM brüllte seinen Triumph hinaus._

_Und mit jedem Siegesschrei, den er ausstieß, raste eine weitere Welle der Verwüstung um den Globus._

_Es war der Tag von Armageddon, der Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts._

_Und es war der Tag, an dem der letzte Mensch blind auf die Knie fiel und zu Asche verbrannte._

_Die Zeitlinie der Menschheit endete..._

*** NGE ***

Im EntryPlug von EVA-01 stieß Shinji ein Keuchen aus.

„Alles... alles zerstört... aber... du hattest doch gesagt..."

„So wird es geschehen, wenn der Kreis offenbleibt. Niemand kam aus der Zukunft, um die Vergangenheit zu bewahren. ADAM siegte."

„Ja... also muss ich... aber warum gerade ich..."

„Weil es vorherbestimmt ist."

„Von wem? Warum?"

„Nur du besitzt die Fähigkeit, die Reise zu überstehen. Nur du vereinst das Erbe ADAMs mit einer Quelle der Kraft und dem Blut der Nephilim. Niemand sonst könnte zurückreisen, weil niemand sonst alle erforderlichen Gaben besitzt. Der Lilim Gendo Ikari erschuf einhundert Nephilim, von denen noch einige leben, doch keiner sonst davon wäre fähig, jenseits des Punktes seiner Geburt zu existieren... keiner außer Kaworu Nagisa..."

„Kaworu ist tot..."

„Ja. Sein Körper existiert nicht mehr. Es gibt nur noch dich."

„Was... was kann ich tun?"

„Beschreite den Pfad aus Gold... den Pfad des Sieges..." 

**Kapitel 59 - Der Pfad aus Gold**

Das Eisfeld nahe dem Südpol war zu einem Schlachtfeld geworden.

Das Experiment mit dem schlafenden Giganten war fehlgeschlagen, ein winziges Abweichen vom Plan hatte genügt, den schlafenden Engel ADAM zu erwecken.

Endlos lange Minuten hatten die Menschen der Expedition verharrt und zu dem Riesen emporgeblickt, der sich so unvermittelt aufgesetzt hatte, der sich zu orientieren schien.

Doch mehr als dieser kurze, ungenügende Moment war ihnen nicht vergönnt gewesen...

Plötzlich wurde der polarsommerliche Himmel in grelles Licht getaucht. Und mit einem donnern den Laut fiel ein zweiter Riese vom Himmel, eine weiße humanoide Gestalt mit rotglühenden Augen.

LILITH, der Zweite Engel, hatte die Erde erreicht...

Panik erfasste die Menschen, fluchtartig strebten sie fort von der Ausgrabungsstelle.

ADAM richtete sich auf, den Longinusspeer in beiden Händen, wandte sich dem Neuankömmling zu, beugte den Oberkörper nach vorn wie ein Stier, der seinen Gegner erwartet. Um ihn, wie auch um den anderen Giganten, baute sich ein Feld knisternder Energie auf, welches bei Kontakt Eis und Schnee und den darunterliegenden Fels einfach zerschmolzen, welches blitzendes Wetterleuchten hervorrief.

Hinter ADAM wuchs ein weiterer Riese in die Höhe.

LILITH war nicht allein gekommen...

Wuchtig schlug EVA-01 mit zusammengelegten Fäusten ADAM hinterrücks ins Kreuz, schleuderte den Ersten Engel auf die Knie.

LILITH tat nichts, beobachtete nur.

ADAM wollte aufspringen, mit dem Longinusspeer nach seinem neuen Gegner stoßen, erhielt jedoch einen kräftigen Tritt in die Seite.

In nächsten Moment hatte der EVANGELION dem Engel bereits die Waffe ans den Händen gerissen und einen Schlag mit der flachen Seite gegen ADAMs Kopf geführt, dass dieser herumgeschleudert wurde.

Kurz sah EVA-01 auf, suchte LILITHs Blick, suchte nach einem Zeichen von Zustimmung, doch der Zweite Engel beschränkte sich weiterhin auf seine Zuschauerrolle.

EVA-01 holte aus, um ADAM den Todesstoß zu geben...

*** NGE ***

Die anwesenden Menschen sahen drei Giganten, zwei, welche sich bekämpften, und einen dritten, der den Kampf beobachtete. Doch in Wirklichkeit waren es vier Beteiligte, gleich den vier Reitern der Apokalypse.

Der ungesehene vierte, ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge namens Shinji Ikari, hielt sich in der Steuerkapsel des purpurgrünen Giganten auf. Geistig war er eins mit dem EVANGELION, steuerte ihn mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken. Die vielleicht mächtigste bisher von Menschenhand geschaffene Waffe war ihm bedingungslos untertan.

Ihm zur Seite stand die Künstliche Intelligenz des Taktischen Computers, welche auf der Persönlichkeit und den Fähigkeiten eines der möglicherweise besten Strategen der westlichen Hemisphäre basierte.

Doch im Stillen schrie er nach seiner Mutter, deren Seele in EVA-01 gefangen war.

Eine Antwort erhielt er jedoch nicht.

Auch das Bewusstsein des EVAs konnte ihm nicht weiterhelfen, teilte ihm nur knapp mit, dass sie allein waren...

In seinen Händen, in den Händen von EVANGELION-Einheit-01, hielt er den Longinusspeer, jene Waffe aus zwei miteinander verflochtenen Metallsträngen, die in zwei gabelartig verzweigende Spitzen ausliefen. Mit diesen Spitzen zielte er auf den Kopf des Ersten Engels, wo sich laut Angaben des Taktischen Computers der Kern des Engels befand.

Doch er zögerte, hoffte darauf, dass jemand ihm Anweisungen gab.

Natürlich blieb derartiges aus.

ADAM...

Urvater der Menschheit, doch zugleich beinahe ihr Henker...

ADAM der Vernichter...

Wenn er ihm nicht Einhalt gebot, würde er den Second Impact auslösen und die Hälfte der Menschheit auslöschen...

Plötzlich begriff Shinji, welche Möglichkeit sich ihm bot, er befand sich wirklich am Scheideweg. Wenn er den Engel stoppte, konnte er all jene retten, die während der Katastrophe umgekommen waren, all die Millionen Menschen...

Ohne weiter zu zögern stieß er mit dem Speer zu, rammte ihn durch ADAMs Schädel.

Der Erste Engel verging in Licht und Hitze.

EVA-01 trat zurück, immer noch den Longinusspeer in Händen, die Doppelspitze gegen den Boden gerichtet, blickte LILITH an.

Immer noch zeigte der Zweite Engel keine Regung.

„Sprich mit mir! Ich habe doch alles getan, was du wolltest..." schrie Shinji. „Gib mir Rei zurück!"

Anstelle einer Antwort drehte LILITH sich einfach um - und verschwand.

EVA-01 blieb allein zurück.

„Komm zurück... komm..."

Shinji brach ab. Seine Augen waren blind vor Tränen.

Er hatte doch alles getan... er hatte ADAM gestoppt... er hatte den Impact verhindert... warum... warum war er noch hier?

EVA-01 brach in die Knie, hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen den eisigen Untergrund.

„Warum?" flüsterte Shinji.

Der purpurgrüne Gigant warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen langgezogenen Schrei aus, dessen Bedeutung man ohne große Mühen erkennen konnte:

„Warum?"

*** NGE ***

Professor Matsuo Katsuragi, der Leiter der Expedition, kletterte langsam aus dem Transportflugzeug, mit dem er eben noch den kämpfenden Giganten hatte entkommen wollen. Die Scham, welche er darüber empfand, seine Mitarbeiter beinahe zurückgelassen zu haben, saß wie ein dicker Kloß in seiner Kehle.

Hinter ihm erschien seine Tochter in der Luke des Fliegers, sah sich verängstigt um.

Die anderen Wissenschaftler kamen auf das Flugzeug zu gerannt.

Keiner von ihnen wusste, wie nahe Katsuragi daran gewesen war, sie im Stich gelassen zu haben, ihrer Ansicht nach hatte der Expeditionsleiter lediglich das Flugzeug startbereit gemacht.

Stumm versammelten sie sich unterhalb der Einstiegsluke, blickten mit geweiteten Augen zu dem letzten der drei Giganten hinüber, während der Atem auf ihren Lippen gefror.

Einer der drei Riesen, jener den sie erweckt hatten, war von dem purpurgrünen vernichtet worden. Und der zweite, der blasshäutige mit der Maske, war spurlos verschwunden. Zurückgeblieben war nur der dritte Riese, welcher in gewisser Weise jener der drei war, von dem die geringste Bedrohung auszugehen schien, erinnerte sein Äußeres doch viel mehr an einen Roboter als an einen übergroßen Humanoiden. Und mit Robotern waren die zumeist japanischen Angehörigen der Expedition aufgewachsen, auch wenn Riesenroboter, welche Monster im Interesse der Menschheit bekämpften, doch eher Bestandteil von Actionfilmen und Animationsserien waren.

Jetzt warf der Roboter den Kopf in den Nacken und brüllte ein einzelnes Wort in den antarktischen Himmel: „Warum?"

Katsuragi schluckte, bahnte sich dann einen Weg durch den Kreis seiner Mitarbeiter.

„Vater, was hast du vor?" rief seine Tochter Misato.

Der Professor antwortete nicht, ging wortlos weiter, auf den Roboter zu.

In respektvollem Abstand blieb er stehen, blickte zu dem Gesicht des Riesen hinauf. Kurz dachte er an die Waffe, die er in der Innentasche seiner dickgefütterten Felljacke trug, unterdrückte ein Lachen. Damit würde er diesen Giganten wohl kaum beeindrucken können.

„Äh... Hallo!" rief er laut.

Eine Ewigkeit verging, bis der Roboter langsam den Kopf drehte und ihn ansah.

Katsuragi wurde ganz mulmig.

Wenn der Roboter jetzt nur eine knappe Handbewegung machte, oder auch bloß abrupt aufstand, würde ihn einfach zerschmettern...

Der Professor breitete die Arme aus, um ein Zeichen zu geben, dass er keine Gefahr darstellte.

„Wir... ah..."

Er suchte nach Worten.

Da stand er einem zwanzig Stockwerke großen Roboter gegenüber und er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

_Wir wollen dir nichts tun? - Lachhaft..._

_Wir sind Freunde? - Wusste er denn, ob der Roboter das auch so sah?_

_Wir..._

„Ich komme in Frieden." grollte der Roboter.

„Verstehst du mich?"

„Ja."

Täuschte Katsuragi sich, oder schwang Unsicherheit in der Stimme des Roboters mit?

„Wir stellen keine Gefahr für dich dar."

„Ja. Ich weiß."

„Äh..."

Das hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen, dass seine Ausgrabungsexpedition zum Südpol in der Begegnung mit dem Erzeugnis einer höherentwickelten Technik enden würde. Vielleicht war der Roboter von Außerirdischen hier zurückgelassen worden... oder...

Eine ganze Reihe möglicher Erklärungen ging ihm durch den Kopf, eine phantastischer als die andere.

Langsam richtete der Roboter sich auf.

Die Erde erbebte leicht.

Katsuragi wich automatisch zurück, während vor ihm ein Gebirge aus dem Boden zu wachsen schien.

Und dann konnte er die Aufschrift auf den Unterarmschienen der Panzerung des Roboters lesen - EVANGELION-01-Testmodell...

Der Roboter war von Menschen gebaut worden...

Aber von wem? - Die Schriftzeichen waren nicht japanisch, sondern westlich, vielleicht die Amerikaner...

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Professor und dann die Wissenschaftler beim Flugzeug, während dem die Augen des Giganten seltsam lange auf der Tochter Katsuragis ruhten, wandte der Roboter sich ab, schritt einfach davon.

„He, warte! Du kannst doch nicht einfach..." schrie Katsuragi, doch der Riese antwortete nicht.

*** NGE ***

Wie gern hätte Shinji sich den Menschen offenbart, wie nahe war er daran gewesen, den EntryPlug zu evakuieren, doch er hatte es nicht getan.

EVA-01 durfte niemandem in die Hände fallen, der EVA war eine viel zu mächtige Waffe in dieser Welt...

Mit gewaltigen Schritten entfernte er sich von den Menschen nach einem letzten Blick auf das Mädchen, das in der Luke des Flugzeuges stand.

_Misato... jetzt würde sie keine Alpträume mehr haben, welche sie mit Alkohol zu betäuben versuchen würde..._

Er verfiel in einen raschen Laufschritt, begann dann zu rennen...

Sicher konnte er noch andere Dinge richten, konnte er verhindern, dass gewisse Entwicklungen ihren Lauf nahmen...

*** NGE ***

Militärische Beobachtungssatelliten verfolgten den Giganten bis zur Küste der Antarktis, wo er ohne zu zögern ins Wasser watete und im Meer verschwand.

Wochen später meldeten mehrere Unterseeboote zwischen Australien und Japan unabhängig voneinander die Beobachtung eines gewaltigen Objektes, welches sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf die japanischen Inseln zubewegte.

Und ein gutes Vierteljahr nach dem Kampf der Giganten in der Antarktis - etwas worüber die Mitglieder der Katsuragi-Expedition schließlich doch noch berichtet hatten, von der Presse und der Mehrheit ihrer Kollegen jedoch für verrückt erklärt worden waren - erschien der purpurgrüne Riese in der Nähe der japanischen Hauptstadt Tokio, tauchte dort einfach aus dem Meer auf.

Zuerst war es nur das aus seinem Schädel ragende Horn gewesen, welches zu sehen war, dann hatte sich der Kopf aus dem Wasser gehoben, gefolgt von den Schultern...

In dem Augenblick, in dem EVA-01 erstmals wieder einen Fuß auf japanischen Boden setzte, liefen in der Hauptstadt bereits erste Evakuierungspläne an, stand die Bevölkerung kurz vor einer Massenpanik.

Doch der Gigant bewegte sich nicht weiter auf die Stadt zu, sondern verblieb am Strand, setzte sich einfach in den Sand und begann dort gelangweilt mit dem Bau einer kolossalen Sandburg, während rings um ihn herum Einheiten des Militärs Stellung bezogen.

Doch die zahlreichen Panzer und eilig ausgehobenen Geschützstellungen beunruhigten seinen Piloten ebenso wenig wie die Kriegsschiffe, welche in Sichtweite auf der offenen See kreuzten oder die Hubschrauber und Jagdflugzeuge, die über seinen Kopf hinwegschossen, manche so tief, dass er nur die Hand hätte zu heben brauchen, um sie aus der Luft zu greifen.

Der Taktische Rechner stufte das geballte Potential der Verteidigungsstreitkräfte nicht als Gefährdung ein, solange der EVA über sein AT-Feld verfügte. Und der Pilot schloss sich dieser Einschätzung an.

Shinji hatte sich während der letzten Wochen, die er größtenteils mit EVA-01 unter Wasser verbracht hatte, ziemlich verändert. Seine Haut besaß kaum noch Farbe, auch sein Haar war beinahe schlohweiß und ausgebleicht. In seinem System befand sich so viel LCL, dass es seine natürlichen Zellen fast vollständig verdrängt hatte. Eigentlich hielt ihn nur noch sein S2-Organ am Leben - und der Wille, für eine bessere Zukunft zu sorgen...

Die Streitkräfte warteten ab, obwohl es manch einem Schützen in den Fingern juckte, das gewaltige Objekt am Strand unter Feuer zu nehmen.

Schließlich, nachdem sich über einen Tag lang nichts gerührt hatte, näherte sich ein einzelner Jeep dem im Sand hockenden Riesen, auf der Rückbank stand ein Soldat, der hektisch eine weiße Parlamentärsflagge schwenkte. Der Geländewagen hielt in angemessenen Abstand, der Beifahrer, ein Colonel der Armee, schwang sich aus dem Fahrzeug und hob ein Megaphon an die Lippen.

„Sie befinden sich auf japanischem Hoheitsgebiet. Ergeben Sie sich umgehend und lassen Sie sich in den Gewahrsam der Armee überführen!"

EVA-01 beugte sich vor, starrte den Offizier an.

Dieser zuckte zurück.

Der Soldat auf der Rückbank hielt jetzt anstelle der Fahne eine Maschinenpistole in Händen.

„Ich komme in Frieden. Ich stelle keine Bedrohung für Sie dar." erklärte EVA-01 mit seiner grollenden Stimme, über die er gar nicht hätte verfügen dürfen, wenn es nach seinen Erbauern gegangen wäre.

„Was willst du?" fragte der Colonel, er klang jetzt um einiges respektvoller als bei seiner Aufforderung zur Kapitulation. Dennoch wäre es ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, einen Roboter zu siezen...

„Bringen Sie mir mei... bringen Sie mir Doktor Yui Ikari. Mit ihr werde ich sprechen."

„Wen? Doktor Yui Ikari?"

Der Colonel wirkte überrascht.

„Nicht unseren Anführer? Oder den Premierminister?"

„Nein. Doktor Yui Ikari. Niemanden sonst. Professor Kozo Fuyutsuki von der Tokioter Universität müsste wissen, wo sie ist."

„Das... ah... Was willst du hier?"

„Ich will nur mit Doktor Ikari sprechen, nicht mehr. Ich bin keine Bedrohung."

*** NGE ***

Durch die Augen des EVAs sah Shinji, wie der Jeep wieder zurückfuhr.

Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt, das Sprechen nach all den Wochen hatte ihn geistig und körperlich erschöpft.

Jetzt bereitete er sich auf eine lange Wartephase vor.

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages konnte Shinji im Basislager der Streitkräfte Aktivitäten wahrnehmen. Ein Hubschrauber war gelandet.

Er zoomte heran.

Zwei Menschen verließen die Maschine - Gendo und Yui Ikari...

Shinji konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, nicht einfach loszustürmen.

Seine Mutter... wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte...

Und der Mann, der er so lange Zeit für seinen Vater gehalten hatte... es war schwer, nicht aufzuspringen, mit ein paar weiten Sätzen hinüberzurennen und ihn einfach zu zerstampfen für all das Leid, welches er über andere gebracht hatte.

Gendo Ikari schien seine Frau zurückhalten zu wollen, redete wütend auf sie ein.

Shinji knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Anscheinend wollte der bärtige Mann selbst mit dem Roboter am Strand Kontakt aufnehmen und zugleich entsprechendes seiner Frau verbieten.

Der Colonel, mit dem Shinji gesprochen hatte, mischte sich ein, sagte etwas, das Gendo Ikari fast zu Handgreiflichkeiten veranlasste.

Yui Ikari blickte ihren Mann finster an, stieg dann in den bereitstehenden Jeep.

Shinji wurde nervös.

Sie kam... sie kam tatsächlich...

Er ließ EVA-01 den Rücken durchdrücken, wollte so gerade und ordentlich wie möglich dasitzen, wenn seine Mutter erschien...

Wie sollte er sich jetzt nur verhalten... während der Reise hatte er mehrere Szenarien immer wieder in Gedanken durchgespielt, doch die Realität war ganz anders...

Der Jeep hielt wieder in einigem Abstand.

Der Colonel stieg aus, sprach wieder durch das Megaphon.

„Doktor Ikari ist bei mir. Sprichst du jetzt mit uns?"

„Nur mit ihr... Komm bitte... Kommen Sie bitte zu mir, Doktor Ikari."

Sehr zögerlich kletterte Yui aus dem Geländewagen, trat neben den Colonel.

EVA-01 beugte sich vor und streckte die Hand aus, so dass diese mit dem Rücken den Sand berührte.

„Steigen Sie auf."

Die Wissenschaftlerin zögerte, schien Mühe zu haben, ihre Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Das war nicht vereinbart." sagte der Offizier.

„Ich tue ihr nichts. Mu... Doktor Ikari, Ihnen wird nichts geschehen."

Yui Ikari kletterte auf die offene Hand von EVA-01, hielt sich an dem riesigen Daumen fest, als die Hand angehoben und zurückgezogen wurde. Schließlich richtete sie sich mit zittrigen Knien auf, blickte dem Giganten direkt in die Augen.

„Es ist lange her..." flüsterte der Roboter.

Plötzlich war seine Stimme nicht mehr laut und grollend, sondern leise und flüsternd, so leise tatsächlich, dass die Soldaten beim Jeep kein Wort verstanden.

„Was ist lange her? Wir sind uns nie begegnet... was bist du?"

„Ich... Dies ist EVANGELION-Einheit-01. Wir sind gekommen, um dich zu warnen."

Shinji spulte lange vorbereitete Worte ab, hatte sich endlich für ein Vorgehen entschieden.

„Wovor?"

„Vor der Zukunft."

*** NGE ***

Als EVA-01 Yui Ikari wieder wie versprochen unbeschadet absetzte, war diese noch verwirrter als zuvor, als man ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass der plötzlich aus dem Meer aufgetauchte Roboter sie sprechen wollte.

Shinji hatte seine Identität ihr gegenüber nicht offenbart, ebenso wenig wie er ihr offenbart hatte, dass der EVANGELION über einen menschlichen Piloten verfügte und dass dieser Pilot gerade knappe fünfzehneinhalb Jahre alt war.

Doch er hatte sie vor den Plänen ihres Mannes gewarnt, hatte ihr von den Genmanipulationen und dem Weltuntergangskult berichtet, dem Gendo Ikari anhing. Und seine Worte schienen auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen zu sein.

Mehr konnte er nicht tun...

EVA-01 richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, als der Jeep sich auf der Rückfahrt befand.

Sand rieselte von seinen Beinen hinunter.

Er wandte sich dem Meer zu, watete wieder ins Wasser.

Zwei Tage später verloren die ihn verfolgenden U-Boote in den Tiefen des Pazifiks seine Spur.

*** NGE ***

_Yui Ikari trennte sich wenige Tage später von ihrem Mann, nachdem dieser während eines Streits handgreiflich geworden war. Ein halbes Jahr später zog sie mit ihrem früheren Professor Kozo Fuyutsuki zusammen. Die Beziehung blieb kinderlos._

_Gendo Ikari verschwand für die nächsten fünfzehn Jahre in der Versenkung, gerüchteweise waren er und sein alter Freund Fuyuu Sekanden für die Yakuza tätig._

_Misato Katsuragi studierte Kunstwissenschaften, im Studentenwohnheim teilte sie sich ein Zimmer mit der Humangenetikstudentin Ritsuko Akagi. Die beiden wurden gute Freunde – jedenfalls bis ein gewisser Ryoji Kaji ins Spiel kam, mit dem Misato eine Beziehung begann, der sie jedoch nach einem heftigen Streit mit Ritsuko betrog und dabei von Misato erwischt wurde. In der Folge konnte sie ihm zwar vergeben, doch die Freundschaft mit Ritsuko kühlte merklich ab._

_Doktor Naoko Akagi entwickelte in Jahre 2009 die MAGI-Rechner und schuf mit ihnen die erste funktionierende Künstliche Intelligenz. Durch den Gewinn aus der Vermarktung dieser Entwicklung stieg sie zu einer der reichsten Personen der Welt auf_

_PenPen wurde nie von Misato Katsuragi aus der Tierversuchsanstalt geholt._

_Kyoko Soryu machte am Institut für Humangenetik in Wilhelmshaven mehrere bahnbrechende Entdeckungen auf dem Gebiet der menschlichen Selbstheilungskraft._

_Ihre Tochter Asuka schloss mit vierzehn Jahren die Schule ab, eine Zeitlang war sie wütend auf ihre Mutter gewesen, weil diese ihr den Umgang mit dem älteren Pietter Fresenhark verboten hatte, doch dies legte sich. Sie plante, in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter zu treten und ebenfalls ein Studium der Genetik zu beginnen._

_Toji Suzuhara begegnete nie Hikari Horaki._

_Kaworu Nagisa wuchs bei seinem verwitweten Vater auf, der sich bemühte, ihm all die Liebe und Fürsorge zu geben, die er benötigte._

_Kensuke Aida machte sich im Alter von zwölf Jahren auf die Suche nach seinem im Nahen Osten vermissten älteren Bruder, indem er sich an Bord eines Flugzeuges schmuggelte. Seine Eltern warten und hoffen immer noch auf ein Lebenszeichen._

_Die Vereinten Nationen gründeten nie einen Geheimdienst namens ODIN, auch eine Sonderabteilung, deren Angehörige als RABEN bezeichnet wurden, existierte nie._

_Wolf Larsen stieg innerhalb des MAD bis in die Führungsetage auf, aus seiner Ehe mit Ann gingen drei Kinder hervor._

_Im Jahre 2015 wurde von einem abtrünnigen Wissenschaftler im kurdischen Bergland ein Killervirus an die Meistbietende mehrerer Terrororganisationen versteigert._

_Eine Gruppe Agenten aus mehreren Geheimdiensten wurde bei dem Versuch, die Versteigerung zu verhindern und die Virusprobe samt Formel zu bergen, aufgerieben._

_Der Virus wurde erstmals in Tokio freigesetzt und forderte mehrere Millionen Opfer, darunter Doktor Yui Ikari und Professor Fuyutsuki._

_In den nächsten Tagen schlugen die Terroristen noch mehrmals zu, Städte wie Beijing, New York und Paris wurden nahezu entvölkert._

_Dann mutierte der Virus und starb nicht mehr nach der zuvor in seiner Struktur verankerten Zeit ab._

_Als ein Gegenmittel gefunden wurde, zählte die Erdbevölkerung nur noch eine halbe Million Köpfe, unter ihnen Gendo Ikari, der sich im Untergrund von Tokio zum Herrscher über etwa dreitausend Menschen aufgeschwungen hatte..._

*** NGE ***

Nach all den Jahren war der einsame Beobachter an den Südpol zurückkehrt.

Shinji hatte jeden Kontakt mit anderen Menschen vermieden, hatte sich darauf beschränkt, die Entwicklungen zu beobachten, die an der Erdoberfläche stattfanden.

Schon bald hatte er es satt gehabt...

Kriege, Hungersnöte, Rassenunruhen, religiöser Wahn, Gier und Machthunger... der Mensch hatte die Chance, die er erhalten hatte, nicht genutzt. Und jetzt hatte ein einzelner Mikroorganismus fast alle dahingerafft...

Fünfzehn Jahre hatte Shinji im EntryPlug verbracht. Mittlerweile hätte er diesen nicht mehr verlassen können, ohne gleich darauf zu einer LCL-Pfütze zu zerfließen.

Fünfzehn Jahre...

Die Einsamkeit hatte seinen Verstand zerfressen, nach dem ersten Jahr hatte er begonnen, mit sich selbst zu reden, nach dem fünften Jahr hatte sich bei ihm die Halluzination durchgesetzt, er wäre nicht allein im EntryPlug, sondern umgeben von seinen Freunden, von den Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten...

Jetzt, am Vorabend der letzten Tage der Menschheit, war er zum Ausgangspunkt seiner Reise zurückgekehrt.

Und LILITH erwartete ihn.

Plötzlich war Shinji ganz ruhig, verstummten die vielen Stimmen in seinem Kopf, legte sich der Wahnsinn.

Er stellte dem Zweiten Engel nur eine Frage:

„Warum?"

„Warum was?"

„Warum ist all dies geschehen? Ich habe den Impact verhindert... ich habe ADAM mit eigenen Händen getötet... warum ist die Menschheit trotzdem zugrunde gegangen? Warum habe ich dafür Rei opfern müssen?"

„Es war deine Wahl."

„Ich hatte keine andere."

„Und die ursprüngliche Zeitlinie?"

„Du meinst... ich hätte den Second Impact nicht vereiteln sollen?"

„Alles wäre so gekommen, wie du dich erinnerst. All das Leid, all die Tränen."

„Aber die Menschen sterben doch auch hier..."

„Ja."

Shinji überlegte.

Diese Entwicklung würde zum Untergang der Menschheit führen... doch wenn er den Second Impact geschehen ließ, so wie er eigentlich stattgefunden hatte... dann verurteilte er mehr als die halbe Menschheit zum Tode...

Das konnte er doch nicht...

Andererseits würde er dadurch die andere Hälfte retten...

Konnte man wirklich ein Leben gegen ein anderes rechnen?

Eine Hälfte der Menschheit gegen die andere aufwiegen?

Nein, das konnte er nicht, das konnte er nicht auf sein Gewissen laden...

Er fühlte sich alt und müde... so müde...  
><em>Welch eine Grausamkeit…<em>

Er konnte nicht einfach den Untergang so vieler Menschen beschließen...

Doch in der Realität, aus der er kam, gab es auch Rei... seine Rei-chan... wie sehr er ihre Stimme, ihre Berührung vermisste...

Eine Träne rollte aus seinem Augenwinkel, schaffte tatsächlich den halben Weg über seine Wange, ehe sie vom LCL im Plug absorbiert wurde.

„Dann soll die Welt brennen..." flüsterte er heiser. 

**Überleitung:  
><strong>(Komm, Süßer Tod)

I know, I know I've let you down

I've been a fool to myself

I thought that I could

live for no one else

But now through all the hurt & pain

It's time for me to respect

the ones you love

mean more than anything

So with sadness in my heart

(I) feel the best thing I could do

is end it all

and leave forever

what's done is done it feels so bad

what once was happy now is sad

I'll never love again

my world is ending

I wish that I could turn back time

cos now the guilt is all mine

can't live without

the trust from those you love

I know we can't forget the past

you can't forget love & pride

because of that, it's killin' me inside

It all returns to nothing, it all comes

tumbling down, tumbling down,

tumbling down

It all returns to nothing, I just keep

letting me down, letting me down,

letting me down

In my heart of hearts

I know that I called never love again

I've lost everything

everything

everything that matters to me, matters

in this world

I wish that I could turn back time

cos now the guilt is all mine

can't live without

the trust from those you love

I know we can't forget the past

you can't forget love & pride

because of that, it's kill'in me inside

It all returns to nothing, it just keeps

tumbling down, tumbling down,

tumbling down

It all returns to nothing, I just keep

letting me down, letting me down,

letting me down

It all returns to nothing, it just keeps

tumbling down, tumbling down,

tumbling down

It all returns to nothing, I just keep

letting me down, letting me down,

letting me down 

**End of EVANGELION: Rebirth**  
><strong>(Do you love me?)<strong>

**Kapitel 60 - Pfad der Dornen**

Niemand würde im Stande sein, über die Ereignisse an jenem verhängnisvollen Tag in der Antarktis zu berichten, die einzige Überlebende der Katsuragi-Expedition würde für Jahre in einen katatonischen Schockzustand verfallen und den Großteil ihrer Erinnerungen verdrängen...

Das Eisfeld nahe dem Südpol war zu einem Schlachtfeld geworden.

Das Experiment mit dem schlafenden Giganten war fehlgeschlagen, ein winziges Abweichen vom Plan hatte genügt, den schlafenden Engel ADAM zu erwecken, als die Lanze, welcher in seiner Brust gesteckt hatte, gelockert worden war.

Endlos lange Minuten hatten die Menschen der Expedition verharrt und zu dem Riesen emporgeblickt, der sich so unvermittelt aufgesetzt hatte, der sich zu orientieren schien.

Doch mehr als dieser kurze, ungenügende Moment war ihnen nicht vergönnt gewesen...

Plötzlich wurde der polarsommerliche Himmel in grelles Licht getaucht. Und mit einem donnernden Laut fiel ein zweiter Riese vom Himmel, eine weiße humanoide Gestalt mit rotglühenden Augen.

LILITH, der Zweite Engel, hatte die Erde erreicht...

Panik erfasste die Menschen, fluchtartig strebten sie fort von der Ausgrabungsstelle.

ADAM richtete sich auf, wandte sich dem Neuankömmling zu, beugte den Oberkörper nach vorn wie ein Stier, der seinen Gegner erwartet. Um ihn, wie auch um den anderen Giganten, baute sich ein Feld knisternder Energie auf, welches bei Kontakt Eis und Schnee und den darunterliegenden Fels einfach zerschmolzen, welches blitzendes Wetterleuchten hervorrief.

Einer der Wissenschaftler hielt in seiner Flucht inne, wandte sich den Riesen mit einem Messgerät in den Händen zu, warf einen einzigen Blick auf die Anzeigen und ließ das Gerät fallen.

Ein anderer Mann rief ihm zu, er solle laufen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Flucht war sinnlos, zwischen den beiden Wesen bauten sich mächtige gegenpolige Kraftfelder auf, die bei Kontakt genügend Energie freisetzen würden, um die Erde zu zerreißen...

Mit beiden Händen packte ADAM den Handgriff des Longinusspeeres, gab ein lautes Knurren von sich.

Hinter der siebenäugigen Maske LILITHs glühten zwei tiefrote Lichter auf.

Im ewigen Eis bildeten sich erste Risse, die Spalten im Boden weiteten sich immer mehr, drangen immer tiefer vor, bis glutflüssiges Gestein dampfend hervortrat.

Vom Himmel zuckten vielfarbige Blitze, Stürme begannen zu toben.

Dann stieß ADAM plötzlich vorwärts, schlug mit dem Speer zu wie mit einer Sense, trennte LILITHs Beine unterhalb der Knie ab, ohne dass der Longinusspeer von ihrem AT-Feld aufgehalten wurde.

LILITH stürzte.

ADAMs Kraftfeld fuhr über sie hinweg, drückte sie in die hervorquellende Lava.

Noch einmal mobilisierte sie ihre Kräfte, stemmte sich gegen den Druck.

ADAM tauchte über der Urmutter auf, hob den Speer, um ihr den Todesstoß zu versetzen.

Und dann betrat mit einem zuckenden Lichtblitz ein dritter Riese das Feld, ein weitaus menschenähnlicheres Wesen in Purpur und Grün mit glühenden Augen. Es schien eine schwere Panzerung zu tragen und aus der Stirn ragte ein einzelnes Horn.

Auf den Unterarmschienen der Panzerung war ein Schriftzug zu lesen:

_EVANGELION-01-TESTMODELL..._

Blitzartig griff Gigant zu, entriss dem Ersten Engel den Speer.

ADAM wirbelte herum, erhielt einen heftigen Schlag mit dem Lanzenschaft gegen die Brust.

EVA-01 setzte nach, wirbelte den Speer herum, trieb die Doppelspitze in ADAMs Unterleib, stemmte die Waffe langsam nach oben, zog sie dann ruckartig zur Seite, hinterließ eine klaffende Wunde in der Seite des Engels.

ADAM taumelte.

Die Wundränder begannen sich wieder zu verschließen, als seine Regenerationskraft einsetzte.

Wieder schlug EVA-01 zu, stieß den Speer dieses Mal in die Brust des Engels ganz nahe der Stelle, wo er zuvor über Millionen von Jahren gesteckt hatte.

Mit seiner ganzen Kraft lehnte sich der EVANGELION gegen den Schaft, ignorierte, dass der Engel mit erlahmenden Kräften nach ihm trat. Dann packte er einen von ADAMs Armen, die bisher erfolglos nach ihm geschlagen hatten, riss ihn am Schultergelenk heraus, schleuderte ihn von sich.

In der Ferne hob ein kleines Transportflugzeug ab.

In der kurzen Zeit, welche der ungleiche Kampf zwischen dem EVA und dem überraschten ADAM noch andauern würde, würde der Pilot, Professor Matsuo Katsuragi, das Steuer festzurren und seine Tochter Misato in einen gepolsterten Frachtbehälter stecken, welchen er in der Folge abwerfen würde...

ADAM gab einen Schmerzensschrei von sich. Bis jetzt hatte er geschwiegen, hatte die Verletzungen stumm hingenommen, hatte seinem plötzlich aufgetauchten Gegner kein Wort gegönnt, doch jetzt brüllte er auf.

Sein Schrei brachte Gebirge zum Einsturz und ließ die austretende Lava aufschäumen.

Dann lag er still, während unter ihm der antarktische Kontinent auseinanderzubrechen begann.

EVA-01 tat nichts, lehnte sich nur weiter gegen den Speer, welcher den Engel gegen den schmelzenden Boden pinnte.

Der purpurgrüne Gigant blickte hinüber zu LILITH, welche nur da lag, ihre Beine unterhalb der Knie zerfaserte Wunden.

„Was soll ich tun?" brüllte Shinji im EntryPlug.

Der Taktische Rechner gab ihm die Antwort - in ADAMs Körper existierte eine Anomalie, der Erste Engel besaß einen Kern, welcher sich in seinem Kopf befand, doch ebenso stellte der EVA die Existenz eines separaten S2-Organs fest, welches sich dort befand, wo ein Mensch sein Herz hatte.

„Löse Armageddon aus, Messias."

LILITHs Worte enthielten keinen Befehl, keine Anweisung, nur eine Information.

Wenn er ADAMs S2-Organ zerstörte, würde die freigesetzte Energie so gewaltig sein, dass es die Antarktis auseinanderriss. Es würde die Erdachse verschieben und unzählige Katastrophen auslösen. Und es würde das Leben der halben Menschheit fordern.

Shinji hatte die Alternativen gesehen, er hatte gesehen, was geschehen wäre, wenn ADAM LILITH besiegt hätte. Und er hatte gesehen, was passieren würde, wenn er den Second Impact gänzlich verhinderte.

Doch nicht die Rettung der Menschheit bestimmte sein Handeln, selbst wenn er Milliarden opfern musste, um etwa dieselbe Zahl an Leben zu bewahren. Sein Motiv war alles andere als selbstlos, ihm ging es nur darum, seine geliebte Rei wiederzusehen.

Und wenn er dafür die ganze Erdkugel in Brand setzen musste, dann war es ihm recht...

EVA-01 löste eine Hand vom Griff des Speeres, hob sie in den Himmel.

Die Finger des Giganten formten eine Klaue.

Und diese stieß er wuchtig in die Brust des Ersten Engels, riss ihm das S2-Organ aus dem Leib, hielt es triumphierend in die Luft.

Shinji Ikari trug in sich ADAMs Erbe, Gendo Ikari, der Mann, den er für seinen Vater gehalten hatte, hatte Shinjis DNA noch im Fötusstadium verändert und mit der des Ersten Engels angereichert. In gewisser Weise war Shinji der Sohn von ADAM dem Urvater, von ADAM dem Vernichter. Und der Sohn hatte den Vater getötet und trat an seinen Platz...

Das Inferno begann.

Die Computer des EVANGELIONs wiesen den Piloten darauf hin, dass die strukturelle Integrität des Bodens nachließ, dass der Untergrund immer stärker von Spalten und Rissen durchzogen wurde.

Am Horizont explodierte eine Bergkette, als Vulkane, welche über Jahrtausende geruht hatten, ausbrachen.

Der Himmel nahm eine blutrote Farbe an.

Die Rechner kommentierten, dass Veränderungen im Magnetfeld der Erde stattfanden, fuhren sich selbst größtenteils hinunter, um dem bevorstehenden elektromagnetischen Impuls gewachsen zu sein.

ADAMs Körper schrumpelte zusammen, schien zu schrumpfen und sich dabei zurück zu entwickeln.

EVA-01 sah wieder zu LILITH hinüber - und erblickte den Zweiten Engel in zweifacher Ausführung.

Die eine - beinlose - LILITH lag noch immer in einem schnell wachsenden See aus Lava, während die zweite - komplette - neben ihr in der Luft schwebte.

Die beiden schienen stille Zwiesprache zu halten.

Dann wandte sich die schwebende LILITH von der anderen ab und näherte sich EVA-01.

„Der Kreis wurde geschlossen."

Shinji nahm die Worte einfach hin.

Er hatte weder das Falsche, noch das Richtige getan. Er hatte lediglich die einzige Möglichkeit genutzt, Rei wiederzusehen...

Vielleicht würde er eines Tages für das heutige Geschehen zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, andererseits glaubte er nicht wirklich an einen Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts oder ähnliches. Die Engel waren nicht wirklich himmlische Wesen, höhere Wesen - vielleicht -, aber alles andere wurde nur von den Menschen in sie hineininterpretiert.

Unter den Füßen seines EVAs begann sich der Boden aufzulösen, zugleich heizte sich das S2-Organ in seinen Händen auf. Es stand kurz vor der Explosion...

Er schleuderte es von sich.

Gleichzeitig erreichte LILITH Einheit-01 und nahm sie mit sich...

Das S2-Organ explodierte noch in der Luft, setzte die Kräfte frei, die ADAM im Laufe einer kleinen Ewigkeit gesammelt hatte, während ihn der Longinusspeer gebannt hatte.

Über der Antarktis brannte eine zweite Sonne...

Irgendwo in der Ferne schwamm ein kleiner Frachtcontainer auf dem aufgewühlten Meer.

Die Luke wurde von Innen geöffnet und ein junges Mädchen von vielleicht vierzehn, fünfzehn Jahren mit purpurfarbenem Haar schaute hinaus. Das Gesicht der jungen Misato Katsuragi war blutüberströmt, die Augen schockgeweitet.

Als einziger Mensch sah sie das furchtbar helle Licht, welches das Land in der Ferne zu verschlingen schien, und überlebte...

*** NGE ***

Wieder schwebte Shinji in der Dunkelheit.

EVA-01 war fort. Unter sich glaubte er das träge vor sich hin schwappende Meer aus LCL wahrzunehmen, allerdings fehlte das Gesicht LILITHs ebenso wie die Lichter der Seelen, welche den Himmel erhellt hatten.

Dafür wurde es unter ihm hell.

Zuerst war es nur ein schwaches Licht, das aus der Tiefe des LCL-Meeres aufstieg, doch mit jedem Herzschlag, der verging, gewann es an Kraft, als es der Oberfläche näherkam.

Es war eine der Lichtkugeln, in deren Zentrum eine Seele ruhte...

Langsam stieg das Licht auf, durchbrach die Meeresoberfläche, schwebte weiter in die Höhe, bis das Licht direkt vor Shinji schwebte, allerdings außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

Er vernahm leise Musik... die Mondscheinsonate... Reis Lied, das Lied ihrer Seele...

Die Seele vor ihm musste Rei-chans sein...

Das Licht wuchs, dehnte sich aus, formte einen menschlichen Körper...

Shinji weinte Tränen der Freude, als sich seine Vermutung bestätigte, als Rei vor ihm in der Luft schwebte, langsam die Augen öffnete und ihn anlächelte.

„Rei..."

Er streckte die Hand aus.

Sie tat es ihm nach, flüsterte seinen Namen.

Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich.

Für diesen einen Moment hätte er die ganze Welt zum Teufel geschickt...

„Du hast ihre Seele bewahrt, Shinji-kun."

Aus der allgegenwärtigen Dunkelheit erschien Tabris, schälte sich einfach aus der Schwärze.

Und er war nicht allein gekommen...

Bei Tabris war eine ganze Reihe weiterer Wesen, die jeder ein eigene Melodie ausstrahlten, manche hatten ein langsames und trauriges Lied, andere hingegen ein dynamisches und machtvolles.

Shinji erkannte nahezu jeden von ihnen - er hatte sie mit EVA-01 bekämpft und besiegt.

Er stand Reis Geschwistern gegenüber...

Die Engel bildeten einen offenen Kreis um ihre jüngste Schwester.

Rei rührte sich nicht, sah sich nicht um, hielt den Blick auf Shinji gerichtet.

„Du wirkst so müde..."

„Uh... ja..."

Shinji berührte mit der anderen Hand seine Wange, spürte Falten und Bartstoppeln, erschrak. Die fünfzehn Jahre, welche er in der alternativen Realität verbracht hatte, hafteten ihm immer noch an.

„Sein Geist steht vor dem Zusammenbruch", erklärte einer der Engel, Shinji glaubte in ihm Arael zu erkennen, mit welchem Asuka konfrontiert worden war.

„Er ist nur ein Lilim, schwach und weich", knurrte ein anderer. Dieser Engel war wohl einmal stark und mächtig gewesen, jedenfalls schien sein Lied dies verkünden zu wollen, doch er war nur ein Schatten seiner Selbst, stand gebeugt und zittrig da.

„Du bist Zeruel..."

Shinji schluckte. Er trug die Schuld am Zustand des wohl einstmals mächtigsten Kriegers unter LILITHs Kindern.

Die Antwort des Engels bestand aus einem Brummen.

„Er besitzt kein Lied", zirpten zwei weitere Engel gleichzeitig - Israfel...

„Aber er gibt nicht auf."

Shinji sah den letzten Sprecher überrascht an.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Satchiel, sein allererster Gegner, für ihn sprechen würde.

Augenblick... was geschah hier überhaupt? Warum äußerten die Engel Kritik an ihm?

„Sein Herz ist stark. Und er besitzt ein Lied, ihr müsst nur lauschen wollen." sagte Tabris.

„Ein Lilim kann kein Lied der Engel singen", grollte Zeruel.

„Ich höre es", erklärte Leriel mit Bestimmtheit.

„Was... was soll das überhaupt?" fragte Shinji verwirrt.

„Hört ihr? Unsicherheit!" höhnte Zeruel. „Und dieser Wurm hat mich besiegt..."

„Wenn er dich doch nur zugleich auch von deiner Überheblichkeit geheilt hätte..."

Tabris trat vor.

„Shinji-kun, für Rei ist es an der Zeit zu wählen, welchen Pfad sie beschreiten will."

Rei löste den Blick von ihrem Geliebten und wandte sich ihren Brüdern zu.

„Pfad? Uh... Tabris-kun..."

„Er wagt es..." flüsterte Sahakiel.

„Er nennt unseren Bruder ´_Freund_´... wie kann ein Lilim... oder auch ein Nephilim... ein Freund eines von uns sein? Zwischen unseren Arten liegen Welten!" grollte Zeruel.

„Sie sind nicht mehr als Staub unter unseren Füßen", schlug Ramiel in dieselbe Bresche.

„Er ist mein Freund", flüsterte Tabris finster und stellte sich an Shinjis Seite.

„Ohne die Missgeburt hätte er keine Chance gegen uns gehabt!"

„Uh..." machte Shinji. „Es ist mir egal. Beleidigt mich nur, es kümmert mich nicht... aber... was hat das zu bedeuten? - Rei-chan, wieso sollst du dich entscheiden?"

Rei drehte sich ihm wieder zu.

„Sie sind meine Familie, sie rufen nach mir."

„Ah..."

„Ich soll sie begleiten, dorthin wo die Seelen frei sind von irdischen Zwängen... irdischem Leid..."

„Agh... Rei-chan..."

Shinji blinzelte.

_So war das also..._

Er hatte all das letztendlich nur getan, damit Reis Seele frei wurde...

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Es... uh... es ist deine Wahl, Rei..."

Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er die aufsteigende Bitterkeit.

„Er gibt sie auf..." flüsterte Sahakiel.

„Schwach." brummte Zeruel.

„Ein Wurm", gluckerte Gaghiel.

„Ein Mensch. Mit allen Stärken und Schwächen der Menschen." warf Bardiel ein. „Sie haben Potential, urteilt nicht vorschnell, sonst ergeht es euch wie Zeruel."

Aus der Masse der Engel löste sich eine hochgewachsene, aber zugleich furchtbar dürre Erscheinung mit nur teilweise menschlichem Äußeren, deren Oberfläche ständig in Bewegung zu sein schien, und trat auf Shinjis andere Seite.

Der kugelförmige Leriel folgte ihm.

Der geflügelte Satchiel wollte es seinen Brüdern zuerst gleichtun, verharrte dann aber zwischen den Parteien.

„So? Ein Mickerling ist er, unserer Schwester nicht würdig!"

Shinji atmete schneller.

_Nicht würdig..._

Er war bereit gewesen, die Welt für Rei zu vernichten...

Er hatte die Hälfte der Menschheit geopfert, um wieder mit ihr zusammen sein zu können!

„Warum... warum glaubt ihr, über mich urteilen zu können? Jeder von euch, der sich für... für so allmächtig und überlegen hält... ihr alle habt nicht einen Moment innegehalten und versucht zu kommunizieren, so wie Tabris und... und Armisael es getan haben..."

„Wofür ihr Armisael vernichtet habt... doch ein Teil von ihm lebt weiter in unserer Schwester. Sei dankbar dafür, Lilim, sonst hätten wir dich hier und jetzt zerrissen!"

Tabris versteifte sich.

Seine Melodie bekam eine finstere Note.

Shinji machte eine Geste, als wolle er die Ärmel hochstreifen.

„Und wie ich dankbar bin... denn dank Armisaels Opfer ist Rei noch am Leben. Aber wenn ihr Streit wollt - ich habe die meisten von euch schon einmal besiegt..."

„Er hat Mut", murmelte Arael. „Nun, Bruder?"

Zeruel gab nur ein lautes Knurren von sich.

„Du erschreckst mich nicht. Hier sind wir gleich", flüsterte Shinji.

Der gebeugte Riese beachtete ihn nicht, wandte sich stattdessen Rei zu.

„Nun, kleine Schwester, wie hast du dich entschieden?"

Rei drehte sich herum, musterte ihre Brüder, blickte dann über die Schulter zu Shinji zurück.

Shinji schluckte abermals.

Wie es schien, hatte Rei-chan ihre Wahl gefällt, sonst hätte sie ihm wohl kaum den Rücken zugewandt...

„Komm mit uns und beschreite den Pfad aus Gold..." zwitscherte einer der Israfel-Zwillinge.

„... oder bleibe bei dem Lilim und wandle auf dem Pfad der Dornen."

Pfad aus Gold... Pfad der Dornen... genau dieselben Begriffe hatte LILITH ihm gegenüber verwandt, um die verschiedenen möglichen Entwicklungen zu bezeichnen, zwischen denen er hatte wählen können...

Pfad aus Gold... das klang sehr verheißungsvoll, doch er hatte gesehen, was passieren konnte, dass die heute optimale Lösung morgen schon das Verhängnis herbeiführen konnte...

Aber galt das auch hier?

Vielleicht war es eine gängige Umschreibung der Engel für eine Zukunft, die besser zu sein schien, als alle anderen Möglichkeiten...

Konnte er dann Rei-chan noch länger an sich binden? Musste es nicht auch sein Wunsch sein, dass sie glücklich wurde, auch wenn dies vielleicht hieß, sie vollends zu verlieren... nein, ganz verlieren würde er sie nie, ihm blieb immer noch die Erinnerung...

Doch dann musste er sie gehen lassen...

Wieder blickte Rei über die Schulter zu Shinji.

Shinji befeuchtete sich die Lippen mit der Zungenspitze.

Zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit öffnete und schloss er die Faust wieder unbewusst, Anzeichen des Stresses unter dem er stand.

„Rei-chan... geh mit ihnen... sie sind deine Familie, sie... sie können dir sicher mehr bieten, als ich jemals... ah... du wirst bei ihnen glücklich werden..."

Er kämpfte mit den Tränen, hielt aber immer noch sein Lächeln aufrecht.

„Ich werde dich nie vergessen."

„Ich weiß..." flüsterte sie.

Sie schloss die Augen.  
>„Ich weiß, dass du nach mir suchen würdest, egal wie weit du gehen müsstest, egal wie viele Ewigkeiten es dauern würde…"<p>

Dann wandte sie sich ab von ihren Brüdern und trat an Shinjis Seite.

„Weißt du denn nicht, was du verschenkst?" rief Shamsiel.

„Ja." antwortete Rei knapp. „Doch mit euch zu gehen, hieße weitaus mehr zu verlieren."

„Dieser Wurm ist deiner nicht wert!" brüllte Zeruel.

Tabris, Leriel und Bardiel bildeten eine Mauer zwischen Shinji und Rei und den anderen Engeln. Nach kurzem Zögern stieß Satchiel zu ihnen, dann Arael.

„Ihr wollt euch wirklich gegen uns stellen?" fragte Matriel zischend. „Das ist der Lilim nicht wert!"

„Er ist keinen dritten Krieg der Engel wert", bekräftigten die Israfel-Brüder.

„Doch. Er und das, was er repräsentiert, das Band, welches zwischen ihm und unserer Schwester besteht." erklärte Tabris.

„Respektiert ihr die Wahl unserer Schwester nicht?" kam es von Arael.

„Wie kann sie für einen Lilim die Ewigkeit aufgeben? Wenn sie zu lange unter den Lilim weilt, wird ihr Lied verkümmern und vielleicht irgendwann gänzlich verstummen!"

„Glaubst du das wirklich, Zeruel?" fragte Tabris und gab den Blick frei auf Shinji und Rei, die einander in den Armen lagen.

„Ich weine um den Tod meines Bruders Armisael!" grollte Zeruel. „Offenbar war sein Opfer umsonst."

Und damit zog er sich aus der Versammlung zurück.

Die Israfel-Zwillinge zwitscherten verwirrt. Gerade eben hatte ihre Fraktion ihren lautesten Fürsprecher verloren.

Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit lachte der winzige Iroul, wurde aber von seinesgleichen ebenso ignoriert wie der schnarchende Sandalphon.

Für Shinji und Rei war der Streit der Geschwister längst vergessen.

Es tat so gut, einander wieder in den Armen zu halten, wieder den jeweils anderen zu spüren, das Gesicht in seinem Haar zu vergraben und seinen Herzschlag wahrnehmen zu können.

Mit jedem Atemzug, den Shinji tat, fiel ein wenig von der Last der Jahre ab, die er in Einsamkeit im EntryPlug verbracht hatte, verlor er etwas von seinem verbrauchten und vorzeitig gealterten Äußeren, während er Rei immer wieder versicherte, dass er sie liebte.

Mit einem empörten Blubbern verschwand der geschuppte Gaghiel, dann wuselte der achtbeinige Matriel davon in die Dunkelheit. Langsam entfernte sich auch der schneckenleibige Shamsiel, so dass nur noch die Israfel-Zwillinge und der schwebende dreiäugige Sahakiel übrig waren, welcher in einem fort dicke Tränen weinte.

Satchiel zuckte mit den Schultern und wackelte mit seinem Vogelkopf, ehe auch er in die Dunkelheit abtauchte.

Tabris wandte sich seiner Schwester und ihrem Nephilim-Gefährten zu.

„Ich wünsche euch Glück."

Shinji blickte auf, ließ Rei aber nicht los.

„Werden wir uns nicht wiedersehen, Tabris-kun?"

„Wohl nicht, Shinji-kun. Es ist an der Zeit, die Barriere zwischen unseren Welten wieder zu stärken. Die Menschheit ist erwachsen genug, dass sie keine Hilfe von Engeln benötigt... und in den Untergang hineinreiten kann sie sich auch aus eigener Kraft."

„Heißt das..."

„Nein, Shinji. Die Zeitlinie der Menschheit ist noch recht lang - und du wirst noch einen ganzen Teil ihrer Entwicklung beobachten könnten."

„Ahm..."

Unter ihnen schälte sich LILITHs Gesicht aus dem LCL-Meer.

„So hast du gewählt, meine Tochter", wandte sie sich direkt an Rei. „Und deine Wahl ist gut."

„Ja... Mutter..."

„Und du, Messias, hast du nun verstanden?"

„Ich... ich bin mir nicht sicher..."

„Auch das ist gut, denn andernfalls könntest du die Aufgabe, die ich für dich habe, nicht erfüllen."

„Noch eine... Aufgabe?"

„Hab keine Furcht. Beschütze meine Tochter."

„Das werde ich... uh..."

„Und beobachte die Menschheit. Du wirst meine Augen und meine Ohren sein, du wirst uns rufen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wenn die Lilim unsere Hilfe benötigen oder wenn sie sich derart weit von ihrem Pfad entfernt haben, dass nur ein völliger Neubeginn noch in Frage kommt."

„Ahm... in... in Ordnung..."

„So sei es."

Das Gesicht der Urmutter versank wieder in den Fluten.

„So endet es also", lächelte Tabris.

„Es ist vollbracht", stimmte Leriel ein.

„Uh... was... was macht ihr jetzt?" fragte Shinji. „Und wie kommen Rei und ich zurück?"

„Geduld, Shinji-kun."

Tabris lächelte ihm zu.

„Meine Brüder und ich gehen heim, unserem gefallenen Bruder gedenken und die Geburt unserer Schwester feiern... und ein paar Hosiannas auf die Schöpfung singen."

Arael schüttelte sein leuchtendes Haupt.

„Du hast wahrhaftig zu viel Zeit unter den Lilim verbracht, Tabris."

„Vielleicht, aber es war eine sehr lehrreiche Zeit."

„Ja... dann... uh... lebt wohl..." murmelte Shinji. „Ah..."

Plötzlich sah er in der Dunkelheit eine weitere Gestalt, welche Tabris bis aufs Haar glich.

„Wer... uh... wer ist das?"

Tabris sah in die Richtung, in die Shinji zeigte.

„Das ist Kaworu Nagisa, der wahre Kaworu Nagisa. Ich konnte ihm seinen Körper nicht zurückgeben. Seine Seele wird uns begleiten."

„Ah... ja... Tabris-kun, eine Frage habe ich noch..."

„Ja, Shinji-kun?"

„Gibt es... gibt es eine Hölle? Gibt es einen Ort der Ewigen Verdammnis?"

„Es gibt jeden Ort, den ihr Lilim fähig seid euch vorzustellen. Ihr schafft diese Orte mit der Kraft eurer Seelen."

„Ja... also gibt es auch das Paradies... die Seele meiner Mutter befand sich in EVA-01... doch sie hat die Reise in die Vergangenheit nicht mitgemacht..."

„Sie wird dort sein, wofür sie sich entschieden hat, Shinji-kun. Leb wohl."

Die verbliebenen Engel und die Seele Kaworus verschwanden.

Rei und Shinji blieben allein in der Dunkelheit zurück.

„Jetzt... jetzt ist es also vorbei..." flüsterte Shinji. „Du hättest mit ihnen gehen können."

„Aber ich hätte dich zurücklassen müssen, Shin-chan. Dann wärst du wieder einsam gewesen. Und mein Herz, meine Seele, sie wären einsam gewesen."

„Was... was meinte Zeruel damit, dass du die Ewigkeit aufgibst?"

„Mein neuer Körper wird nicht der eines Engels sein."

„Uh... neuer Körper?"

„Ja. Mein Körper wurde von Soryu zerstört."

„Asuka..."

„Sei nicht zornig auf sie, sie wusste nicht, dass ich es war. Und sie hat zugleich die Dritte vernichtet."

„Es ist schwer, nicht wütend auf sie deswegen zu sein..."

„Und wenn ich dich bitte?"

„Dann... dann werde ich mich bemühen."

„Ja. Wahrheit."

„Manchmal verwirrst du mich immer noch."

„Auch das ist Wahrheit."

„Uh..."

Er bemerkte, dass sie langsam durchsichtig wurde.

„Rei-chan!"

Furcht überkam ihn, Angst und Panik.

Er wollte sie fester an sich drücken, doch seine Hände glitten durch ihren Körper wie durch Nebel.

„Es hat begonnen, Shin-chan. Wir verlassen diesen Ort."

„Rei!"

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen... wo wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben..."

Ihre Stimme verwehte.

Shinji starrte auf seine Hände.

Dann wurde es hell vor seinen Augen... 

**Kapitel 61 - Am Morgen eines neuen Tages**

Plötzlich war das Licht wieder verschwunden.

Kozo Fuyutsuki stand immer noch an der Brüstung des Kommandostandes und blickte nach unten, begegnete dem verwirrten Blick Maya Ibukis, wobei sein eigener Gesichtsausdruck auch nicht gerade auf Allwissenheit schließen ließ.

Eben war es doch noch taghell in der Zentrale gewesen... und hatte er nicht geglaubt, in dem Licht das Gesicht Yuis zu erkennen?

Und seltsamerweise fühlte er sich auch um einiges besser, die Kopfschmerzen waren fort, ebenso wie seine Nackenschmerzen. Zudem sah er so scharf wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Leutnant Ibuki, ich benötige einen Lagebericht", sagte er langsam.

Maya schluckte.

„Subkommandant... was... was war das...?"

„Leutnant, was ist mit den Engeln im TerminalDogma?"

Er bemühte sich, die Erinnerung an den kurzen Moment zu unterdrücken und sich auf die gegenwärtige Lage zu konzentrieren.

„Die... die Blauen Muster werden von den MAGI nicht mehr wahrgenommen. Und... Sempai!"

Sie rannte unvermittelt los.

„Leutnant!"

Maya Ibuki hatte die Zentrale bereits verlassen.

„Was zum..."

Fuyutsuki blickte auf den Monitor des Terminals im Kommandostand, las die knappe Mitteilung, dass Doktor Akagi sich schwerverletzt bei den MAGI-Rechnern befand.

Er nickte knapp, sollte der Leutnant sich um den Doktor kümmern. Allerdings verhalf ihm das noch lange nicht zu seinem Lagebericht - und vor allem nicht zu der dringend benötigten Ablenkung von der Frage, was da eben passiert war, was er gerade eben gesehen hatte. Es war gewesen, als ob die Zeit kurzfristig angehalten hätte...

Mit fliegenden Fingern begann er nach einem Headset zu suchen, über das er sich in die Funkverbindung zwischen den NERV-Streitkräften einklinken konnte.

*** NGE ***

„Was. War. Das?" stieß Misato Katsuragi hervor.

Gerade eben war ihre Verteidigungsstellung am Haupteingang des CentralDogmas von einer Lichtwelle überrollt wurden. Einen endlos langen Augenblick hatte das Licht sie berührt...

Die Waffen waren verstummt.

Offenbar waren die eingedrungenen Truppen ebenso verwirrt wie die Verteidiger...

Katsuragi rief über ihr Funkgerät die verschiedenen Stellungen auf, erhielt die erhofften Rückmeldungen. Sie hielten sich gut, hatten bisher nur die äußeren Korridore aufgeben müssen, welche von den MAGI bakelitversiegelt wurden, um den Vorstoß der JSSDF-Truppen aufzuhalten.

Immer noch machten die Eindringlinge keine Anstalten, die Kampfhandlungen wieder aufzunehmen. Misato nutzte die Zeit, um einen weiteren Überblick über die Situation zu bekommen, ihre eigene Waffe nachzuladen und Verwundete von der unmittelbaren Frontlinie fortbringen zu lassen. Bisher hatten sich ihre Verluste in Grenzen gehalten...

Sie versuchte sich ganz auf ihre Aufgabe, das Hauptquartier zu verteidigen, zu konzentrieren, versuchte so die Erinnerung daran, dass Kajis Leichnam zurzeit auf dem Tisch des Konferenzraumes neben der Zentrale lag, zu verdrängen. Im Augenblick hatte für sie jeder der Eindringlinge das Gesicht des Mannes, der ihren Geliebten erschossen hatte...

Am anderen Ende des Ganges wurde ein weißes Tuch geschwenkt.

„Nicht schießen!" rief einer der eingedrungenen Soldaten, trat dann, das Gewehr über den Kopf haltend, aus seiner Deckung.

Hinter ihrer aus Tischen eilig hergestellten Barrikade richtete Misato sich auf, zielte mit ihrer Waffe auf die Brust des Mannes.

„Ich höre!"

„Wir haben Befehl zum Rückzug erhalten. Wir wollen nur das Gelände verlassen."

Misato atmete tief durch.

Diese Soldaten waren einfach in das Hauptquartier eingedrungen, hatten das Feuer eröffnet, ohne unbewaffneten Technikern und Ingenieuren Gelegenheit zu geben, sich zu ergeben...

Und dieser Mann sah Kajis Mörder ziemlich ähnlich...

Trotzdem senkte sie die Waffe.

„Gehen Sie."

*** NGE ***

Asuka blinzelte.

Das Licht, welches sie eben noch geblendet hatte, war fort.

Und verschwunden war auch der bleiche Riese, welche aus der Höhle hinter dem gewaltigen Panzertor gekommen und alles in seinem Weg absorbiert hatte.

_Sie war noch am Leben..._

_Warum war sie noch am Leben?_

_Warum hatte der Engel sie verschont?_

Dort, wo eben noch der Engel gestanden hatte, befand sich nun eine viel kleinere Gestalt.

„Shinji..." flüsterte Asuka.

Sie fühlte Erleichterung darüber, dass er noch lebte, dass sie ihn nicht getötet hatte.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, trat er auf sie zu.

Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, die Augen hart.

Er hob die Hand zum Schlag.

Asuka hielt den Atem an.

Sollte er sie schlagen, sie hatte es wohl verdient...

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du getan hast?" flüsterte Shinji völlig ruhig, seine Stimme war kalt wie Eis.

„Es... es tut mir leid... ich wollte dich nicht mit dem Messer..."

Er gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich.

Es war so schwer, nicht zuzuschlagen, ihr nicht mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Dabei war längst vergessen, dass sie ihm ein Messer in den Bauch gestoßen hatte. Doch dass sie auf Rei geschossen hatte, das konnte er weder vergeben noch vergessen...

Doch Rei hatte ihn darum gebeten...

Er ließ die Hand sinken, ging wortlos an ihr vorbei.

Er musste Rei suchen... wie hatte sie doch gesagt... sie würden sich dort treffen, wo sie einander zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten...

„Shinji, warte, bitte..."

Er drehte sich nicht um.

„Ich habe besseres zu tun."

Asuka blieb zurück, während er auf den Zugang des Zentralen Schachts zu rannte und die scheinbar endlose Wendeltreppe hinaufstürmte.

_Wo sie einander zum ersten Mal begegnet waren..._

Es schien erst wenige Tage zurückzuliegen, dass er Rei zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte... damals im Hangar... die Erinnerung war immer noch klar und deutlich... das schwerverletzte Mädchen auf der Rollliege, welches sich so verzweifelt - und zugleich vergeblich - bemüht hatte, sich aufzusetzen, während die Sanitäter die Flucht ergriffen, als sich erste Risse in der Hangardecke zu bilden begannen...

Schweratmend stürmte er durch die offenen Tore bis in den EVA-Hangar.

Der Hangar war leer, keiner der EVANGELIONs befand sich in seinem Käfig.

Kurz hielt Shinji inne, um sich zu fragen, wo wohl EVA-01 war, doch andere Dinge waren wichtiger.

„Rei-chan!" brüllte er aus Leibeskräften.

Im Hangar gab es ein Echo. Und das war auch die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt.

Shinji sah sich gehetzt um, kletterte die nächste Metallleiter zu den Laufstegen hinauf, lief jeden einzelnen von ihnen ab auf der Suche nach Rei.

Doch sie war nicht da...

Verzweifelt ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken...

*** NGE ***

_Vier physisch nicht mehr existierende Personen trafen sich in einem Raum, der ebenfalls nicht wirklich existierte._

_Es war derselbe Raum, in dem sich die Mitglieder der SEELE-Verschwörung getroffen hatten._

_Und irgendwie passte es, denn an diesem Tag sollte eine neue Verschwörung ihren Anfang nehmen, welche SEELE bei weitem in den Schatten stellen würde._

_Naoko Akagi stand am Kopf des langgezogenen Tisches und blickte ihre Schicksalsgefährten an._

„_Ich begrüße Sie. Es ist sehr lange her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben."_

_Diese vier kontrollierten die MAGI. Und über das Primärsystem kontrollierten sie die Backup-Systeme. Die Backup-Systeme ermöglichten ihnen die Kontrolle über das Internet und sämtliche an dieses angeschlossene Systeme._

„_Warum sind wir hier?" fragte Yui Ikari._

„_Wir müssen entscheiden, was geschehen soll."_

„_Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"_

„_Die MAGI sind ein uneinschätzbares Machtmittel. Sie dürfen keiner Partei in die Hände fallen."_

„_Und was soll dann geschehen?" warf Kyoko Soryu ein._

„_Wir werden die physische Kontrolle über die MAGI erlangen", erklärte Larsen._

„_Wie gedenken Sie das zu tun?"_

„_Mittels der EVAs. Im Augenblick befinden sich zehn Einheiten unter unserem Kommando, das sollte genügen, um die Geofront in unsere Hand zu bringen."_

_Er erhob sich._

„_Mit den MAGI stehen uns die Mittel zur Verfügung, nicht kontrollierend, sondern regulierend zum Wohle der Menschheit tätig zu werden. Wir verfügen über die Ressourcen um nahezu jedes logistische Problem zu lösen, wir können beratend und stabilisierend tätig werden."_

„_Und das können wir nur, wenn wir wirklich unabhängig sind." folgerte Yui Ikari._

„_Ja." bestätigte Naoko. „Deshalb habe ich Sie hierher gebeten. Wir vier verfügen über die nötigen Fähigkeiten, um den Plan zu verwirklichen. Herrn Larsen habe ich bereits überzeugen können." _

„_Ich bin der Ansicht, dass wir es versuchen sollten. Wir können mit den Mitteln, über die wir verfügen, den Menschen helfen."_

_Yui nickte._

„_Ich bin dabei. - Doktor Soryu?"_

_Kyoko Soryu zögerte, überlegte._

„_Gut. Aber... ich will nicht wieder von meiner Tochter getrennt werden."_

„_Ja..."_

_Naoko sah in die Runde._

„_Jetzt benötigen wir noch einen Namen."_

„_Hm." machte Larsen. „Ich schlage vor, wir operieren unter dem Namen... ERZENGEL."_

„_Ziemlich ironisch, wenn man bedenkt, was in den letzten Monaten geschehen ist..."_

*** NGE ***

Die eingedrungenen Truppen hatten sich tatsächlich zurückgezogen. In Tokio-3 und der Geofront hatten die NERV-Streitkräfte wieder die Oberhoheit.

Rund um das Hauptquartier hatten sich die EVANGELIONs der Massenproduktionsserie versammelt.

*** NGE ***

In New-New York war der Sicherheitsrat der Vereinten Nationen wenige Minuten nach dem Beginn des Angriffes der japanischen Streitkräfte auf Tokio-3 zu einer Krisensitzung zusammengetreten.

Zu behaupten, dass bei den Anwesenden die Nerven blanklagen, wäre die reinste Untertreibung gewesen. Verdächtigungen und Anschuldigungen, wer hinter der Aktion stand, füllten den Sitzungssaal. Schließlich kam die Mitteilung, dass der Angriff abgebrochen worden war.

Kurz darauf kam eine Videoverbindung zum NERV-Hauptquartier zustande.

Auf einem großen Bildschirm an der Stirnwand des Raumes erschien das NERV-Logo, wurde dann von einem Bild Kozo Fuyutsukis ersetzt. Der Stellvertretende Kommandant kam sofort zur Sache.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich möchte Sie darüber informieren, dass die Stadt Tokio-3 und das NERV-Hauptquartier in der Geofront ohne Provokation von den Streitkräften der JSSDF angegriffen worden sind.

Der Angriff konnte abgewehrt werden, jedoch sind sowohl unter der Zivilbevölkerung wie auch unter den NERV-Angehörigen zahlreiche Opfer und Verletzte zu beklagen. Ich beantrage, dieses Vorgehen auf das Schärfste zu verurteilen und die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Über die Datenleitung lasse ich Ihnen soeben umfangreiche Informationen über eine Gruppierung namens SEELE zukommen, welche ich persönlich für die Drahtzieher des feigen Übergriffes halte.

NERV wurde ins Leben gerufen, um die Menschheit gegen die Bedrohung durch die Engel zu verteidigen; der Versuch, das Hauptquartier zu übernehmen, hat der Organisation möglicherweise großen Schaden zugefügt. Nähere Berichte hierzu folgen, sobald ich selbst über die entsprechenden Daten verfüge. Wir bitten um Unterstützung von Seiten der UN-Streitkräfte, in erste Linie benötigen wir medizinisches Personal und Ausrüstung, da während der Kämpfe unter anderem das Städtische Krankenhaus zerstört wurde. Danke."

Er unterbrach die Verbindung, ehe die Wut, die er fühlte, seine zur Schau getragene Maske der Ruhe zerbrechen konnte.

Wieder erschien das NERV-Logo auf dem Bildschirm, ehe dieser gänzlich dunkel wurde.

*** NGE ***

Fuyutsuki begann seine Schadensaufnahme auf der Krankenstation des Hauptquartiers. In einem unbenutzten Seitentrakt lagen die Gefallenen dieses Tages unter weißen Laken.

Es waren viel zu viele, wie eine stumme Prozession von langen weißen Hügeln.

Neben einem der Toten kniete Misato Katsuragi.

„Wurde Major Kaji mittlerweile auch hierher gebracht?" fragte der Professor.

„Ja..." murmelte Misato.

„Ohne ihn wäre das Hauptquartier SEELE in die Hände gefallen."

Sie sah auf.

„Sie wissen also auch darüber Bescheid."

„Dann hat er mit Ihnen darüber gesprochen?"

„Ja."

„Hm... Es kann sein, dass Sie als ranghöchster diensttauglicher Offizier bald das Kommando übernehmen werden. Ich habe den UN-Sicherheitsrat alles zukommen lassen, was ich über SEELE und Ikaris Verbindungen zu dieser Gruppe gesammelt habe... und was Kaji gesammelt hatte - er hatte mir eine Kopie seiner Daten anvertraut."

„Ja."

„Ich habe zugesehen und geschwiegen."

Fuyutsuki hob die Schultern.

„Wenn man mich dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen will, werde ich mich nicht widersetzen. Und deshalb... ich wollte Sie bitten..."

Er schluckte.

Nein, jetzt war nicht der richtige Augenblick...

„Später."

Damit wandte er sich ab.

Ritsuko Akagi befand sich bereits im Operationssaal. Derzeit waren insgesamt fünf Ärzteteams dabei, die Schwerverletzten zusammenzuflicken. Akagi wies eine Schusswunde an der Schulter und leichte Verletzungen der Wirbelsäule und des Beckens auf, letztere resultierten aus ihrem Sprung von dem Laufsteg.

Fuyutsuki machte sich einen Überblick über die Zahl der Verletzten und die Schwere der Verwundungen, erhielt vom leitenden Arzt die Information, dass mit weiteren Todesfällen zu rechnen sei.

Für den Professor wuchs mit jedem Schritt, mit jedem Wort, das er mit den Leuten, welche ihm begegneten, wechselte, die Last auf seinen Schultern.

Endlich hatte er die Krankenstation verlassen, steuerte jetzt den EVA-Hangar an.

Keiner der EVANGELIONs befand sich an seinem Platz.

Dafür fand er Shinji, der auf einem der Stege hockte und die Beine in die Tiefe baumeln ließ.

„Shinji?"

Der Junge blickte nicht auf.

„Sie sind alle fort..."

Fuyutsuki ging neben ihm die Knie.

_Sein Sohn..._

_Sein und Yuis Sohn..._

„Wer ist fort?"

„Rei... Kaworu... Mutter..."

Der Professor sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Yui...?"

„Ja. Ihre Seele befand sich in Einheit-01, wussten Sie das?"

Fuyutsuki schloss die Augen.

Natürlich hatte er das gewusst... deshalb hatte er sich doch nur an dem ganzen Wahnwitz beteiligt... um sie zu befreien...

„Ja. Es war mir bekannt."

„Das dachte ich mir... EVA-01 ist auch verschwunden. Er ist nicht im TerminalDogma. Und hier ist er auch nicht."

„Shinji, was ist geschehen? Wir wissen, dass im Dogma fünf Engel erschienen sind."

„Ja. ADAM, LILITH, Tabris und..."

Shinji schluchzte.

„Sie ist fort... Rei ist fort... dabei hatte sie mir gesagt, sie würde dort auf mich warten, wo wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind..."

Fuyutsuki setzte sich neben Shinji auf den Laufsteg.

Die Hilflosigkeit, die er bereits die ganze Zeit über verspürt hatte, schlug voll durch.

Er konnte nur dasitzen und schweigen, konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, dem Jungen, seinem Sohn, die Wahrheit zu berichten...

*** NGE ***

„Misato?" fragte Asuka zögernd.

Noch immer kniete Katsuragi neben Kajis Leichnam.

Asuka trat neben sie, erkannte, wer sich unter dem Tuch befand.

„Kaji ist..."

„Ja, Asuka."

Misato machte eine weit ausholende Geste.

„Sie sind alle tot. Und wir haben überlebt."

„Das..."

Asuka schniefte. Die Tränen kamen ganz von selbst.

„Misato... ich wollte dir sagen... es tut mir leid."

„Was?"

„Alles... ich war gemein zu euch allen, ich habe viele Fehler gemacht... und zuletzt... ich war nicht mehr ich selbst..."

Misato sah auf, nickte.

„Kann ich... kann ich mich irgendwie nützlich machen?"

„Zieh dir erst einmal etwas Richtiges an. Und dann... vielleicht kann man dich auf der Krankenstation gebrauchen, du hast doch einen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs hinter dir?"

„Ja."

*** NGE ***

Die nächsten Tage kam eigentlich niemand wirklich zur Ruhe.

Noch am Abend des ersten Tages war die angeforderte Hilfe eingetroffen. Dann begannen die Aufräum- und Bergungsarbeiten. Von Tokio-3 waren nur noch wenige Straßenzüge intakt, die Überlebenden verließen die Stadt in Strömen, wurden zunächst in Auffanglagern in der Nähe untergebracht.

Shinji irrte drei Tage lang durch das Hauptquartier, dann durch die Geofront, schließlich durch die Ruinen an der Oberfläche. Er suchte all jene Orte auf, an denen er mit Rei gewesen war - die Schule, von welcher nur noch ein Seitenflügel stand, ihr altes Apartmentgebäude, das den Angriff der JSSDF seltsamerweise völlig unbeschadet überstanden hatte, den kleinen verwilderten Park, in dem sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten, die Ruine, die sich an der Stelle erhob, wo sich noch vor wenigen Tagen das Wohnhaus befunden hatte, in dem Misato ihr Apartment gehabt hatte. Shinji erkannte, dass er alles verloren hatte, selbst wenn irgendwo unter den Trümmern noch intakte Dinge aus seinem Besitz existierten, so waren sie vollkommen außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Und Misato hatte auch ihre persönliche Habe verloren, aber wenigstens war PenPen nicht zu Schaden gekommen...

Nur Rei fand er nicht, so sehr er sich auch den Kopf zermarterte, ob sie ihre letzte Äußerung vielleicht anders gemeint hatte.

Trotzdem glaubte er immer noch, ihre Gegenwart zu spüren, ganz wie vor einer knappen Woche, nachdem EVA-01 EVA-00 zerfetzt hatte.

_War es wirklich erst eine Woche her - oder noch nicht einmal eine ganze Woche..._

Was war in der Zeit alles geschehen... für ihn waren mehr als fünfzehn Jahre vergangen, obwohl man es ihm äußerlich nicht mehr ansehen konnte.

Am dritten Tag - Shinji hockte auf der Türschwelle von Reis Haus - fiel ein Schatten auf ihn.

Müde blickte Shinji hoch, wusste bereits, dass es nicht seine Rei-chan sein konnte.

„Misato..."

„Ich habe dich gesucht... eigentlich hat dich eine ganze Reihe Leute gesucht."

„Tut mir leid." murmelte er.

„Nein, mir tut es leid." flüsterte Asuka, welche hinter Misato hervorgetreten war.

Sie trug ihr rotes Kleid, sowie eine Augenklappe aus schwarzem Leder.

„Meinst du es dieses Mal ehrlich?"

„Ich... ja... bitte, glaube mir."

„Asuka, ich kann dir viele Dinge verzeihen, sogar dass du mich angegriffen und fast getötet hast... aber was du im Dogma getan hast..."

„Im Dogma...?"

Jetzt dämmerte es ihr.

All die vielen Reis... und schlussendlich die beiden im Korridor unter dem Zentralen Schacht, die eine bereits halb zerfallen, die andere verletzt...

„Ich habe... nein... bitte, sag mir, dass ich nicht... dass ich nicht die echte..."

„Doch, Asuka."

„Nein..."

Asuka brach in die Knie.

„Nein... bitte... ich wollte das nicht... ich dachte... das..."

Misato blickte Shinji betroffen an.

_Asuka hatte Rei erschossen..._

„Das also ist wirklich im TerminalDogma geschehen..."

Shinji stand auf.

„Ja. Mein... Vater war von ADAM, dem Ersten Engel übernommen wurden. Kaworu, Rei und ich wollten den anderen Engel, LILITH, befreien. Kaworu war in Wirklichkeit Tabris, der letzte der Engel. Unten trafen wir auf die andere Rei. Es kam zu einem Kampf... sie verfügte ebenfalls über die Kräfte eines Engels. Und... dann tauchte Asuka auf."

„Ich wollte deiner Rei nichts tun... da waren so viele Reis... und sie wollten alle eine Seele... ich dachte..."

„Ja, Asuka. Und deshalb ist sie jetzt fort. Und ironischerweise hast du zugleich die Welt gerettet..."

*** NGE ***

Am vierten Tag wurden die Gefallenen in der Geofront bestattet.

Kozo Fuyutsuki hielt an diesem Tage mehrere Reden.

Die Zahl der Toten ging in die Hunderte, hauptsächlich Zivilisten. Unter ihnen war auch Toji Suzuharas Großvater.

Tonlos drückte Shinji Toji sein Bedauern über den Tod des alten Mannes aus, den er selbst kurz kennengelernt hatte, damals an jenem schicksalshaften Tag, an dem er erstmals mit Rei in einem Bett geschlafen hatte.

„Was machst du jetzt, Toji?"

„'Weiß noch nicht... keine Ahnung, was mein Vater vorhat. Aber vielleicht ziehen wir in dieselbe Stadt, in die Hikari und ihre Leute gezogen sind, Mari und ich bearbeiten unseren Vater jedenfalls entsprechend. Kensuke würde auch nicht sehr weit weg wohnen... wer weiß..."

„Ja, wer weiß..."

*** NGE ***

Am Nachmittag des fünften Tages sagte Shinji vor einem UN-Tribunal, welches in Tokio-3 zusammengekommen war, um verschiedene Dinge zu klären, über die Ereignisse und seine Verbindung zu seinem Vater aus.

Auch Misato, die sich auf dem Weg der Genesung befindliche Ritsuko und eine ganze Reihe weiterer Offiziere musste aussagen.

Am Ende der Anhörung wurde unter anderem bestätigt, dass Kozo Fuyutsuki keine Schuld an den Vorkommnissen traf, dem Professor wurde aber nahegelegt, seine Position niederzulegen, was er noch am selben Tag tat.

Ungeklärt blieben der Aufenthaltsort von EVA-01, sowie das Rätsel, welches das First Child umgab.

*** NGE ***

Als Misato Kajis Büro im Hauptquartier ausräumte, fiel ihr ein an sie adressierter Brief in die Hände, mit welchem sie sich in ihr eigenes Büro zurückzog und die Tür abschloss.

Lange überlegte sie, ob sie den Brief wirklich lesen wollte

Schließlich riss sie ihn auf, entnahm den Zettel aus dem Umschlag und faltete ihn auseinander...

_Katsuragi-chan,_

_irgendwie ist es seltsam, es gibt so vieles, das ich dir sagen möchte, doch ich finde meistens nicht die richtigen Worte. Gerade war ich Zeuge, dass Kommandant Ikari sich in ein Monster verwandelt hat, allerdings konnte er gestoppt werden, aber das weißt du ja schon. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich den Ausgang des Ganzen erleben werde, hoffe es aber. Aber wenn du diese Zeilen liest, wird es wohl nicht so geklappt haben, wie ich es mir dachte. _

_Katsuragi... Misato... ich habe einen ganzen Haufen Fehler gemacht in meinem Leben, würde ich an die Wiedergeburt glauben, müsste ich wahrscheinlich diesbezüglich Furcht empfinden, zum Glück bin ich Atheist, was auch immer daraus erwachsen mag. _

_Ich wünsche dir nur das Beste, in Liebe, Ryoji._

Dann holte sie den goldenen Ring mit dem einfachen Edelstein aus dem Umschlag und begann zu weiten.

*** NGE ***

Am sechsten Tag erhielt Fuyutsuki auf Anfrage von den MAGI die Auskunft, dass Shinji sich im EVA-Hangar aufhielt.

Mittlerweile war der Hangar in seinen Aufnahmekapazitäten ausgelastet, in den Käfigen standen EVA-02 und sieben der Serienproduktionsmodelle, alle bis zur Brust in den jetzt ansonsten leeren Becken versenkt, da die LCL-Zufuhr mangels unfreiwilligem Spender versiegt war.

Shinji stand auf dem Hauptsteg zwischen den Becken.

Und wenn er nicht immer noch Reis Präsenz hätte spüren können, hätte er in einem Schritt über die nächste Beckenkante eine durchaus attraktive Alternative zur Fortführung seiner Existenz gesehen.

Fuyutsuki verspürte eine starke Traurigkeit, als er seinen Sohn mitten im Hangar stehen sah.

„Shinji!"

„Subkommandant."

Fuyutsuki seufzte.

„Nicht mehr. Ich habe meinen Rang abgegeben. Shinji, es gibt da etwas, über das ich mit dir sprechen muss."

„Ja. Ich höre."

„Also... deine Mutter und ich, wir kannten uns gut."

„Das dachte ich mir schon."

„Ah?"

„Ich war glücklich, als ich erfuhr, dass Gendo Ikari nicht mein leiblicher Vater war... das es zumindest keine… genetische Veranlagung in mir gibt, so zu werden wie er…"

„Hm... Shinji... ich..."

„Ich weiß es. Aber ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen."

Fuyutsuki wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich verstehe. Aber... wenn du dich etwas erholt hast..."

Shinji lächelte schwach.

„Ja. Aber zuerst muss ich Rei-chan finden."

„Shinji..."

„Keine Sorge, ich beabsichtige nicht, sie im Totenreich zu suchen... sie ist hier irgendwo, ich kann ihre Nähe spüren."

Der Professor nickte schwach.

„Ich habe die Hinterlassenschaften deines... des Kommandanten gesichtet. Die Kommission hat Hinweise darauf fallengelassen, dass er vielleicht Gelder veruntreut und zur Seite geschafft hat... große Geldbeträge. Nun, ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das stimmt und wenn, wo sich diese Gelder befinden könnten."

„Ich weiß es auch nicht."

„Natürlich. Aber ich habe das hier gefunden."

Er reichte Shinji einen nicht adressierten Umschlag.

„Ist der für mich?"

„Nein. Aber er enthält vielleicht alles, was als dein Erbe in Frage kommt."

Shinji schüttelte den Inhalt des Umschlages in seine Hand.

Es war ein kleiner Schlüssel, in den eine Nummer eingraviert war: 666.

„Das scheint mir ein Schließfachschlüssel zu sein. Der Kommandant hat sich in den letzten Jahren mehrfach in der Schweiz aufgehalten."

„Ja?"

Fuyutsuki griff in seine Jackentasche.

„Ich habe hier eine Zugfahrkarte für dich, sowie ein Flugticket nach Genf - natürlich mit Rückflug. Und etwas Geld, sowie ein paar weitere Informationen, etwa das Hotel, in dem Gendo abzusteigen pflegte. Wenn du das Fach findest, zu dem der Schlüssel passt, findest du auch dein Erbe."

„Aber es ist gestohlenes Geld."

„Geld, das zum Bau von Waffen eingesetzt werden sollte. Ich denke, du kannst damit etwas Sinnvolleres anfangen. Oder du gibst es zurück. Egal, wie du dich entscheidest, ich möchte dir noch eins sagen - wenn... ah... wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann zögere nicht, dich an mich zu wenden, ja?"

„Ja... Gut, ich werde herausfinden, zu welchem Schloss der Schlüssel passt..."

*** NGE ***

Am Morgen des siebten Tages klopfte Shinji leise gegen Misatos Bürotür. Zwar war sie derzeit Oberbefehlshaberin der Operation, allerdings hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen seit der Beerdigung kaum blicken lassen.

„Es ist offen."

Shinji betrat das abgedunkelte Büro.

„Uhm... Misato..."

„Ja? Shinji, was gibt es?"

„Ich... Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich mich auf eine Reise begeben werde... ich weiß nicht, wann wir uns wiedersehen werden..."

„Ja, der Subkommandant hat es mir bereits gesagt."

Misato seufzte.

„Du musst wohl deinen Weg allein gehen... wann bist du nur erwachsen geworden..."

„Uh... ich glaube, das war an dem Tag, als ich nach Tokio-3 kam."

„Ja... möglich... wir hätten dich nie gegen deinen Willen dazu zwingen dürfen."

„Misato... wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, hätte Rei EVA-01 steuern müssen. Und sie war bereits verletzt..."

„Könnte es sein, dass du mir damals nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hast, als du meintest, du hättest es nicht für sie getan?"

„Ahm..."

Misato lachte kurz.

„Ich werde immer für dich da sein, egal, worum es geht. Wenn du mit jemandem über Rei..."

„Nein, Misato. Das... das möchte ich nicht."

„Du glaubst, sie wäre noch am Leben? Aber du hast mir doch erzählt, Asuka hätte..."

„Rei-chan hat es mir versprochen... ich... ah... Misato..."

„Shinji-kun... vielleicht wird eine Reise dir gut tun, vielleicht kommst du auf andere Gedanken. Und wenn ich könnte, würde ich mitkommen, ich könnte auch einen Tapetenwechsel gebrauchen. Aber derzeit bin ich der ranghöchste Offizier hier. Und offiziell könnten immer noch Engel angreifen. Aber darauf wären wir vorbereitet mit den ganzen EVAs unter Fernsteuerung der MAGI."

Shinji nickte.

„Ich vermisse Kaji-san auch."

„Ja."

Misato schniefte.

„Misato... Danke für alles. Du hast mich bei dir aufgenommen und mir ein Heim gegeben... zweimal. Du hast mich und Rei gedeckt... du warst wie eine Mutter zu mir."

„Ach, Shinji... Du kamst als kleiner, verängstigter Junge nach Tokio-3 und verlässt uns als Legende…"

„Danke für alles." wiederholte er leise und verließ das Büro.

*** NGE ***

Auch der Bahnhof von Tokio-3 hatte seinen Teil an Zerstörungen abbekommen. Zwar waren die Gleise mittlerweile geräumt worden, doch Züge fuhren nur wenige, seitdem Tokio-3 zu einer Geisterstadt geworden war.

Shinji stand auf dem Bahnsteig, eine kleine Reisetasche in der Hand.

Sein Blick wanderte über die Skyline der Stadt, welche sehr unregelmäßig und von Ruinen geprägt war. Der Angriff der JSSDF hatte keine Zeit gelassen, die Hochhäuser und sonstigen Anlagen in die Geofront zu holen, ebenso wie es keine Zeit gegeben hatte, um eine Evakuierung durchzuführen.

Die meisten Engel waren gnädiger gewesen als die Menschen...

„Der Mensch ist des Menschen Feind..." murmelte Shinji eine alte Weisheit, welche vor ihm schon ganz andere entdeckt hatten.

Das Gefühl, dass Rei in der Nähe war, existierte noch immer. Jedes Mal, wenn er in sich hineinhorchte und versuchte, sie auf diesem Weg zu finden, jedes Mal, wenn er erfolglos aufgab, überkam ihn eine tiefe Traurigkeit.

Über Lautsprecher wurde durchgegeben, dass sein Zug in fünf Minuten eintreffen würde.

Noch einmal blickte Shinji zu der Stadt hinüber, der Bahnhof lag leicht außerhalb.

Ein Schwarm Tauben zog über den Himmel.

Tauben...

Shinji blinzelte.

Eine Erinnerung...

_Er war gerade in Tokio-3 angekommen, hatte auf dem Bahnsteig gestanden und sich nach Misato umgesehen, als die Warnsirenen die Bewohner der Stadt zur Evakuierung in die Bunkeranlagen aufgefordert hatten._

Und da hatte er sie gesehen...

_Sie hatte nur dagestanden, der Wind hatte mit ihrem hellblauen Haar gespielt, sie hatte eine Schuluniform aus weißer Bluse und dunkelblauer Jacke und Rock, dazu weiße Socken und blaue Schuhe getragen und ihm den Eindruck vermittelt, ihn direkt anzusehen._

_Und plötzlich war sie wieder fortgewesen, als ein Taubenschwarm durch sein Blickfeld geflogen war..._

Shinji schnappte nach Luft.

Er hatte Rei gar nicht im Hangar finden können, weil sie sich dort nicht zum ersten Mal begegnet waren...

Hinter ihm kam lautes Flügelschlagen auf.

Shinji bewegte sich nicht, presste nur die Arme an den Körper und zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, als mehrere Flügel ihn berührten.

Plötzlich befand er sich mitten in einem Vogelschwarm.

Doch das Erlebnis war ebenso schnell wieder vorbei, als der Schwarm ihn passierte.

Es waren keine Tauben, sondern Schwalben...

_In der christlichen Mythologie heißt es, dass eine Schwalbe die Seele eines Neugeborenen vom Himmel zur Erde trägt..._

Woher das Wissen kam, ob es eine Eingebung war, oder eine Erinnerung an etwas, dass er einmal - vielleicht von Misato - aufgeschnappt hatte, konnte Shinji nicht sagen. Er konnte mit leicht offenstehenden Mund zusehen, wie die Schwalben auf dem Bahnhofsvorplatz einen Tanz aufzuführen schienen, einen wilden Reigen, bei dem die Vögel sich schnell flatternd im Kreis bewegten und dann in die Höhe schraubten, einen Augenblick lag eine Säule aus Vogelleibern bildeten und dann wieder am Himmel davonzogen.

Doch der Schwalbenschwarm hatte etwas zurückgelassen...

Sie stand nur da, der Wind spielte mit ihrem kurzen hellblauen Haar, sie trug eine Schuluniform aus weißer Bluse und dunkelblauer Jacke und Rock, dazu schwarze Socken und leichte, weiße Schuhe und blickte ihn direkt an.

Shinji begann zu weinen vor Freude, als er langsam auf sie zuging und Rei schließlich in die Arme schloss... 

_**Epilog:**_

Mit Hilfe der von Kozo Fuyutsuki übermittelten Informationen wurde die SEELE-Verschwörung komplett ausgehoben. Die meisten der Mitglieder von SEELE, welche die Aktionen der RABEN überlebt hatten, wurden gestellt und festgesetzt.

Ein halbes Jahr später wurden sie von einem internationalen Gericht der Verschwörung gegen die Menschheit für schuldig befunden und zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt, zwei von ihnen befanden sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch auf der Flucht und wurden in Abwesenheit verurteilt. Die Nachforschungen des Tribunals ergaben, dass die fünf ranghöchsten Angehörigen der Verschwörung bereits von Agenten des UN-Geheimdienstes ODIN ausgeschaltet worden waren, weitere Recherchen führten zu der Erkenntnis, dass der verstorbene Stellvertretende Direktor George Spender den ebenfalls zu Tode gekommenen Commander Wolf Larsen mit der Sache betraut hatte, auf dessen Auftrag hin die RABEN gehandelt hatten, was zu einer posthumen Ehrung der beiden Offiziere führte.  
>Mehrere Angehörige der japanischen Regierung, sowie hochrangige Angehörige der JSSDF begingen in Folge der Enthüllungen über ihre Beziehungen zu SEELE Selbstmord; auch für den Rest der Welt sorgten die offengelegten Informationen für Schockwellen in Politik und Wirtschaft.<p>

*** NGE ***

Am vierzehnten November des Jahres 2016 übernahm Misato Katsuragi das Kommando über NERV, mit der Kommandoübernahme war eine Beförderung zum General verbunden, allerdings war ihr Status alles andere als einredefrei; die UN installierten ein dreiköpfiges Beratercorps, welches imstande war, jede Entscheidung der Kommandantin aufzuheben.

Am gleichen Tag erhielt Misato einen Brief, der in der Schweiz aufgegeben worden war.

Inliegend waren ein engbeschriebener Zettel und ein Foto, das Bild zeigte Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami vor dem Hintergrund der Alpen.

Misato blieb die Luft weg.

_Also hatte Shinji-kun seine Rei-chan wiedergefunden..._

Mit zitternden Fingern faltete sie den Zettel auseinander und überflog die Zeilen in Shinjis ordentlicher Schrift.

_Liebe Misato,_

_Wie du sicher auf dem Bild gesehen hast, sind Rei und ich wieder zusammen. Und wenn ich dabei auch nur das Geringste zu sagen habe, wird sich daran auch nichts ändern._

_Meine andere Suche war ebenfalls von Erfolg gekrönt, wir befinden uns, wenn du diese Zeilen liest, voraussichtlich bereits wieder in Japan. Wir werden jedoch nicht nach Tokio-3 zurückkehren, dort gibt es zu viele Erinnerungen, hab bitte Verständnis dafür. Du warst mir Beschützerin, Mitbewohnerin, Vertraute, Schwester und Mutter, dafür danke ich dir. Grüß bitte PenPen von mir. Und auch Doktor Akagi, Maya und den Subkommandant. Und auch von Rei. Wir werden versuchen, uns ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, ob und wann wir uns wiedersehen, da weder Rei noch ich wieder etwas mit dem Militär und NERV zu tun haben wollen. Bitte, richte Asuka von Rei aus, dass sie ihr nichts nachträgt, vielleicht lindert das die Schuld, welche sie verspürt._

_Shinji._

„Viel Glück euch beiden..." flüsterte Misato.

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko Akagi, kaum aus der Krankenstation entlassen, begann auf den Rat der MAGI hin mit der Konstruktion einer Serie humanoider Arbeitsroboter, einfacher Maschinen, die unter der Kontrolle der MAGI imstande waren, sich um die Instandhaltung der EVAs und der Hangaranlagen zu kümmern.

Zwei Wochen nach der Kommandoübernahme Misato Katsuragis traf die von SEELE benutzte Fernsteuerungseinrichtung für die Serienmodelle ein und wurde im TerminalDogma in der großen Höhle installiert.

*** NGE ***

Im Militärkrankenhaus von Wilhelmshaven zeigten mehrere der Geräte, mit denen Ann Larsen verbunden war, plötzliche Aktivitäten. Allerdings deutete nichts darauf hin, dass die Patientin aus ihrem Koma erwachen würde.

Der Versuch, den Gehirntumor operativ zu entfernen, war erfolglos verlaufen, zu viel Gewebe war bereits befallen. Dennoch wurde ihr Körper aufgrund einer mittlerweile längst vergessenen Anordnung George Spenders am Leben erhalten.

Nach und nach schalteten sich diese Geräte jetzt von selbst ab, ohne dass auf der Wachstation der Nachtschwester ein Alarm zu blinken begann.

„_Schlafe wohl, meine Geliebte",_ schien eine leise Stimme zu flüstern...

*** NGE ***

Am dritten März 2017 erschütterten schwere Beben den Untergrund von Tokio-3 - und damit die Decke der Geofront. Später sollte sich herausstellen, dass die Beben von exakt abgestimmten Explosionen hervorgerufen wurden.

Tokio-3 war mittlerweile völlig verlassen.

Erste Trümmerstücke schlugen in direkter Nähe der NERV-Pyramide auf, riesige Felsbrocken, die Krater in den Boden schlugen.

In aller Eile wurden die Anlagen in der Geofront evakuiert.

Die EVAs widersetzten sich allen Befehlen, ebenso weigerten sich die MAGI, sich fortbringen zu lassen, indem sie alle Tore innerhalb des TerminalDogmas verriegelten.

Die letzte Person, die das Hauptquartier verließ, war Doktor Akagi.

Bis zuletzt harrte sie in der Kommandozentrale aus, während es draußen Felsen hagelte.

„Ritsuko, komm endlich!" rief Misato vom Eingang her. Außer ihr war nur noch Maya anwesend.

„Misato, ich muss es wissen..."

Sie wandte sich den Terminals zu.

„Das ist dein Werk, Mutter, nicht wahr?"

„Sempai?"

Maya sah verwirrt Misato an, wollte fragen, was denn mit ihrer Mentorin los war.

Da leuchtete der große Bildschirm auf, es erschien ein bis dahin unbekanntes Symbol, drei Würfel, welche ein nach oben gerichtetes Dreieck bildeten, das wiederum von einem Kreis umgeben war.

„_Ja. Es ist unser Werk."_

Die Stimme, welche aus den Lautsprechern kam, war völlig geschlechtsneutral.

„_Wir können die EVANGELIONs nicht in den Händen einer einzelnen Gruppe lassen. Diese Macht kann zu schnell zu einer Versuchung werden, da ist es besser, diese Macht unter Fels zu begraben."_

„Mutter..." flüsterte Ritsuko. „Warum tust du das?"

„_Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Solange die EVAs existieren, kann jederzeit wieder eine einzelne Gruppe den Plan fassen, sie in ihre Hand zu bekommen. Du solltest jetzt gehen."_

„Verdammt, Ritsuko, hör auf die Kiste!"

*** NGE ***

Nachdem die Menschen das Hauptquartier und die Geofront fluchtartig verlassen hatten, kam die Erde wieder zur Ruhe. Der Gesteinshagel endete.

Dafür wurden sämtliche Zugänge von Seiten der MAGI aus versiegelt.

Um in die Geofront zu gelangen, müsste man sich jetzt durch Tonnen von Fels graben und sich im Anschluss mit den Verteidigungsanlagen auseinandersetzen. Offiziell wurde das NERV-HQ für vernichtet erklärt.

Nur eine Person hatte die Pyramide nicht verlassen.

Asuka Soryu Langley stand auf dem Laufsteg vor EVA-02 und hielt stumme Zwiesprache mit der Einheit.

Endlich war sie allein, endlich war niemand mehr in der Nähe, dem sie vielleicht ungewollt wehtun konnte, niemand mehr, den sie verletzen konnte.

Nur die EVAs waren noch bei ihr, stumme Gefährten im selbstgewählten Exil...

*** NGE ***

Misato wurde aufgrund des Verlustes des Hauptquartiers und der EVAs wieder zum Major degradiert, den Rest des Jahres 2017 driftete sie im Pazifikraum von einem UN-Stützpunkt zum nächsten, ohne irgendwo Fuß fassen zu können, bis sie im Frühjahr 2018 den Dienst quittierte.

*** NGE ***

Kozo Fuyutsuki trat zu Beginn des Jahres 2017 eine Professorenstelle an der Universität von Osaka-2 an. Nach den Ereignissen in Tokio-3 am 3.März half er Ritsuko Akagi, welche von verschiedenen Gruppen der privaten Wirtschaft stark umworben wurde, aber - zu Recht – befürchtete, dass man sie nur dazu bringen wollte, weitere Biowaffen zu züchten oder Mechas zu konstruieren, ebenfalls an der Universität Fuß zu fassen.

Akagi legte sich eine bescheidene Wohnung zu, die sie von ihrem Gehalt gerade tragen konnte, die Bank, von der sie damals ein Darlehen erhalten hatte, um die Behandlungen Hikari Horakis und Mari Suzuharas tragen zu können, verschlang mit ihren Zinsen den Rest.

Maya Ibuki promovierte gegen Ende des Jahres und eröffnete ihre eigene Programmierfirma, deren Spezialgebiet Systemanalytik war.

Im April 2018 stand Misato überraschend vor Ritsukos Apartmenttür, ihren Pinguin auf dem Arm, und fragte, ob Akagi sie vorübergehend bei sich aufnehmen könnte, bis sie eine Wohnung gefunden hatte.

Über seine Beziehungen schaffte Fuyutsuki es, auch Katsuragi unterzubringen, wenn auch die Möglichkeiten stark begrenzt waren; so konnte der Professor ihr nur einen Job als Nachtwächterin auf dem Campus vermitteln, den sie jedoch nicht ausschlug. Dank des, wenn auch niedrigen Gehaltes konnte sie eine kleine Wohnung beziehen.

So vergingen zwei weitere Jahre...

*** NGE ***

Im Juli 2020 erreichte Ritsuko Akagi ein Päckchen, das in Osaka-2 aufgegeben worden war.

Ritsuko staunte nicht schlecht, als sich der Inhalt des Päckchens über ihren Küchentisch ergoss - es waren große Geldnoten. Automatisch sammelte sie die einzelnen Scheine auf, fand auch den Brief, der ihnen beilag.

_Ritsuko-san,_

_als wir uns in der Nacht nach der Zerstörung von EVA-00 begegneten, gaben Sie mir Geld, damit ich Tokio-3 verlassen konnte. Ich möchte Ihnen hiermit den Betrag mit Zinsen zurückzahlen, um mich für Ihre Freundlichkeit zu bedanken._

_Bitte geben Sie diesen Brief an Misato-san weiter, Shinji lässt Sie beide ganz herzlich grüßen._

_Rei Ayanami_

Ritsuko blickte von dem Zettel zu dem Haufen Geldnoten, las dann noch einmal die Zeilen.

Sie musste sich setzen.

Das war viel mehr, als sie Rei damals gegeben hatte. Vor ihr lag ein Vermögen auf dem Tisch.

Mehrmals musste sie tief durchatmen.

Dann begann sie zu zählen.

Das Ergebnis überraschte sie derart, dass sie noch einmal nachzählte.

Tatsächlich kam sie zum gleichen Ergebnis wie zuvor - die Summe entsprach genau dem aufgenommenen Kredit plus ihren Ersparnissen, welche sie ebenfalls zur Erfüllung ihres Versprechens gegenüber Hikari eingesetzt hatte.

Eine ganze Weile saß sie wie erstarrt am Tisch...

*** NGE ***

Der Winter desselben Jahres sah den Beginn und das abrupte Ende eines eigentlich schweren Konfliktes im Nahen Osten, zwei waffenstarrende Parteien standen sich gegenüber, offiziell ging es um Gebietsansprüche, inoffiziell jedoch lag der Grund für den schwelenden Krieg in unterschiedlichen Religionen.

Versuche von dritter Seite, den Konflikt zu entschärfen, waren gescheitert.

Zu allem Überfluss verfügten beide Seite über atomare Waffen.

Und schließlich war der Punkt gekommen, an dem sie diese auch einsetzten...

In diesem Moment schien die Welt den Atem anzuhalten, schien manch ein Mensch zu glauben, dass das Inferno der Jahrtausendwende nun einen gewissermaßen verzögerten Abschluss finden würde.

Raketen jagten in den Himmel, schossen auf bewohnte Städte zu. Doch im letzten Augenblick änderten sie den Kurs, gingen in unbewohnten Gegenden nieder, als ihre Zielcomputer von außen umprogrammiert wurden. Explosionen blieben aus, als die Sprengsätze sich selbst entschärften.

Die computergesteuerten Abschussrampen verweigerten den Dienst, die Oberbefehlshaber erhielten jeder eine geheimnisvolle Nachricht, in welcher sie zu weiteren Verhandlungen aufgefordert wurden. Unterzeichnet waren die Botschaften mit dem Wort ´_Erzengel_´.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Erzengel in Aktion trat und auch nicht das letzte Mal, doch zuvor hatten sich die vier, welche die MAGI kontrollierten, auf kleinere Dinge beschränkt, die weniger Aufmerksamkeit erregen würden...

*** NGE ***

Mitte des Jahres 2021 erschien bei einem kleinen japanischen Buchverlag ein Roman, welcher den Titel ´_Angriff der Engel_´ trug. Obwohl die Handlung an anderen Orten angesiedelt war und andere Personen benutzte, war unschwer zu erkennen, dass sie sich auf die Ereignisse des Jahres 2016 in und um Tokio-3 bezog. Die Wiedergabe war derart genau, dass es sich nur um einen Insider handeln konnte, der all das vor Ort erlebt hatte - allerdings nicht um einen beliebigen Techniker oder gar einen der Brückenoffiziere, sondern um einen der Piloten selbst.

Das Buch erschien zunächst in kleiner Auflage, wurde dann aber aufgrund großer Nachfrage nachgedruckt und schließlich in verschiedene andere Sprachen übersetzt, bis zu einer Verfilmung sollten aber noch fünf Jahre vergehen.

Ritsuko Akagi, welche durch ihre neugewonnene finanzielle Unabhängigkeit endlich mehr Zeit für andere Dinge hatte, formulierte eine einfache Theorie über die Identität des Autors, welche da ganz lapidar lautete: Rei Ayanami.

*** NGE ***

Im Herbst 2023 erhielt Kozo Fuyutsuki ein Päckchen der gleichen Art wie schon Ritsuko Akagi drei Jahre zuvor, auch wenn ihm die Ähnlichkeit erst später aufgehen sollte.

Das Päckchen, welches der Professor in seinem Arbeitszimmer vorfand, als er abends heimkam, blieb zunächst unbeachtet, zuerst aß er die Mahlzeit, welche seine Haushälterin für ihn warmgestellt hatte, dann ordnete er seine Unterlagen und öffnete einige andere Briefe, ehe er sich dem Päckchen zuwandte.

Darin befanden sich, sauber gebündelt, verschiedene Wertpapiere - Aktien, Inhaberpapiere und dergleichen. Und ganz oben lag ein an ihn adressierter Brief.

_Ich weiß nicht, welche Anrede ich an den Anfang dieses Briefes setzen soll. Ich weiß nicht, ob ´Subkommandant´, ´Professor´ oder ´Vater´ korrekt wäre. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich das vertrauliche ´Du´, oder das distanzierte ´Sie´ verwenden soll. Es ist nicht einfach. Deshalb verbleibe ich bei der gewohnten Anrede, dem ´Sie´, ich hoffe, Sie verstehen dies, Professor. Zu erfahren, dass Gendo Ikari nicht mein leiblicher Vater war, nahm eine große Bürde von mir - die Angst, eines Tages wie er werden zu können. Ich wünschte, ich hätte die Wahrheit eher erfahren. Und ich wünschte, Ihnen unter anderen Umständen begegnet zu sein. Aber man kann die Zeit nicht ändern, ich habe es versucht, ich weiß es. Als wir uns das letzte Mal begegneten, boten Sie mir Ihre Hilfe an, ich hoffe, es erscheint nicht unhöflich von mir, wenn ich jetzt von diesem Angebot Gebrauch mache._

_Ich bin Ihrem Rat gefolgt und habe das Erbe meines Vaters für mich beansprucht, nachdem ich Rei wiedergefunden hatte - sicher verstehen Sie nicht ganz, wovon ich spreche, aber ich möchte es gerne dabei bewenden lassen. Der restliche Inhalt des Päckchens, das ich Ihnen geschickt habe, wurde mit einem guten Teil dessen erworben, was ich fand. Ich möchte Sie nun bitten, diese Wertpapiere für mich und Rei zu verwalten, wir gehen beide davon aus, dass einige von ihnen in naher Zukunft stark im Wert ansteigen werden. Den Erlös - Dividende nennt man es wohl, glaube ich - bitte ich Sie, in vier Teile zu teilen, der erste soll auf das Konto, dessen Nummer auf der Rückseite dieses Zettels steht, überwiesen werden, damit Rei und ich etwas Geld zur Verfügung haben. Der zweite Teil steht zu Ihrer freien Verfügung. Den dritten Teil bitte ich Sie, zum Ankauf weiterer Aktienpakete und anderer Wertpapiere einzusetzen, um den Pool zu mehren. Und der vierte Teil des Gewinnes soll gemeinnützigen Organisationen nach Ihrer Wahl zukommen, ich denke, Sie können gut beurteilen, wo Geld benötigt wird. Sollten Sie nicht die Zeit für derartiges haben, oder sollten Sie entgegen meinen Erwartungen zu der Auffassung kommen, dem nicht gewachsen zu sein, bitte ich Sie, die Sache in die Hände eines Notars Ihres Vertrauens zu legen._

_Und bitte übergeben Sie diesen Brief - das Original, keine Kopie - Misato mit den besten Wünschen von Rei und mir._

_Ich danke Ihnen... Vater..._

_Shinji_

_P.S.: Rei lässt Sie grüßen._

Fuyutsuki las den Brief mehrfach, drehte und wendete ihn, nahm dann das Päckchen selbst in Augenschein, konnte aber keinen Anhaltspunkt darauf finden, wo der Absender wohnte, seine Haushälterin berichtete später, es auf der Türschwelle vorgefunden zu haben.

Noch einmal las er sich den Brief durch, während er sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte.

„Du kannst auf mich zählen... mein Sohn..."

*** NGE ***

Leise vor sich hin summend goss Asuka die heranwachsenden Melonen in dem kleinen Garten außerhalb des Hauptquartiers.

Sie trug einen weiten Overall und keine Schuhe.

Eigentlich hätte sie es nicht nötig gehabt, sich um die Melonen zu kümmern, sie hätte es nur ihrer Mutter mitteilen müssen, und einer der Arbeitsroboter, deren Heer mittlerweile auf über zweihundert angewachsen war, hätte sich darum gekümmert. Außerdem gab es noch die hydroponischen Gärten, in denen Obst und Gemüse wuchsen, sowie die großen und kaum angetasteten Vorratslager.

Aber so konnte sie sich beschäftigen, wenn es ihr langweilig wurde, und die warme Erde zwischen den Zehen spüren.

Mehr wollte sie nicht...

*** NGE ***

Anfang 2024 erhielten Misato und Ritsuko jede eine Einladung zu einer Hochzeit, Absender waren Toji Suzuhara und Hikari Horaki. Allerdings sahen beide Frauen sich außerstande, den Termin wahrzunehmen, Ritsuko steckten mitten in einer Vortragsreihe und Misato konnte es sich nicht leisten, frei zu nehmen und durch das halbe Land zu fahren. Beide sagten mit Bedauern ab, schickten aber jede ein kleines Geschenk - und vergaßen das Ereignis in der Folge.

Erst ein gutes Jahr später, im Spätfrühling 2025, erinnerte Misato sich der Einladung und rief unter der ebenfalls angegebenen Nummer an. Sie sprach kurz mit Hikari, die sie herzlich einlud, sie über das Wochenende zu besuchen.

Mittlerweile hatte Katsuragis Lage sich verbessert, sie war zur Leiterin der Nachtschicht des Campussicherheitsdienstes aufgestiegen. Also nahm sie sich das übernächste Wochenende frei, brachte ihren inzwischen recht betagten Wagen zur Inspektion in die Werkstatt und bereitete alles für die Reise vor.

In ihrem Gepäck befanden sich auch die insgesamt drei Briefe, welche Shinji und Rei seit ihrer Rückkehr aus der Schweiz verschickt hatten und die wunschgemäß an Misato weitergeleitet worden waren.

Und tatsächlich befand sie sich anderthalb Wochen später mit PenPen früh morgens auf dem Weg. Die Reise verlief ohne Komplikationen.

*** NGE ***

Die Adresse, die Hikari Misato genannt hatte, bezeichnete eine Pension mit angeschlossenem Restaurant. Überrascht verglich Misato noch einmal die aktuelle Adresse mit ihren Informationen, dann beschloss sie, das Haus zu betreten und sich zu erkundigen.

Wie sich herausstellte, betrieben Hikari und Toji Suzuhara das Restaurant, während Hikaris Schwestern die Pension managten und Tojis Schwester Mari im Restaurant arbeitete.

Es war ein ruhiger Vormittag, so dass Misato schon bald mit Toji und Hikari in aller Ruhe an einem der Tische saß und kurz erzählte, was sich noch alles zugetragen hatte.

Die beiden hörten ihr zu, ohne sie zu unterbrechen, doch als Misato sie schließlich nach Shinji und Rei fragte und ob sie vielleicht wüssten, wo die beiden sein könnten, wurden sie unruhig.

Schließlich rückte Toji mit der Sprache heraus.

„Wir wissen nicht, wo sie wohnen, aber wir haben öfters Post bekommen... als hätte jemand ihnen von unserer Hochzeit erzählt."

Bei dieser Gelegenheit drückte er Hikaris Hand.

„Und schließlich... ahm..."

An dieser Stelle übernahm Hikari.

„Ich hatte von den Vereinten Nationen eine gewisse Summe als Entschädigung für das, was mir mit EVA-03 zugestoßen ist, erhalten, davon haben wir das Lokal und die Pension gekauft und provisorisch ausgestattet. Damals erschien alles so einfach, wir dachten, wenn wir alle mitarbeiten, könnte es nur klappen, dass wir eine Goldgrube besäßen und dass wir gründlich renovieren könnten, sobald erst mal wieder etwas Geld in der Kasse war. Leider war die Wirklichkeit ganz anders - das Geschäft lief schlecht, die Kundschaft blieb aus, einige Leute hatten mehr Interesse daran, meine kleine Schwester - und natürlich auch Mari - zu belästigen, als bei uns zu essen... die Konkurrenz war stark und schließlich gab es noch Ärger mit einer Jugendgang..."

„Aber zumindest um die habe ich mich gekümmert!" warf Toji ein.

„Ja, das hat er", lächelte Hikari. „Jedenfalls - es sah nicht gut aus, wir mussten jeden Yen mehrmals umdrehen, vor zwei Monaten erwogen wir sogar, alles zu schließen und wieder zu verkaufen. Wenn Sie da gekommen wären, Katsuragi-san, hätten Sie wahrscheinlich die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen."

„Der Bau war eine Bruchbude. Bin leider kein toller Handwerker", murmelte Toji.

„Doch dann brachte die Post ein Paket, oder besser ein Päckchen. Es kam von Shinji und Rei. Und es enthielt genug Geld, um uns die Renovierung zu ermöglichen, die Anschaffung einer neuen Küche und noch ein paar anderer Dinge. Und jetzt läuft das Geschäft. Heute Abend zum Beispiel findet hier eine Jubiläumsfeier einer örtlichen Firma statt. Aber ohne die Finanzspritze hätten wir es wohl nicht geschafft."

„Ah, wartet, ich hole mal den Brief."

Toji stand auf.

„Stimmt ja! - Katsuragi-san, wir sollten den Brief Ihnen aushändigen. Irgendwie schien Ikari-kun davon überzeugt, dass Sie uns besuchen würden."

„Wirklich?"

Misato runzelte die Stirn. Dann holte sie die anderen drei Briefe hervor und legte sie auf die Tischfläche.

Und zum ersten Mal fielen ihr die schwachen Linien im Papier auf.

Als ob die Briefe zusammenpassen würden...

Toji kam mit dem Brief zurück, welcher dem Päckchen beigelegen hatte.

„Hier."

_Toji und Hikari / Suzuhara-kun und liebe Hikari_

_Anbei ein verspätetes Hochzeitsgeschenk, wir hoffen, dass wir euch bei Gelegenheit einmal in eurem Restaurant besuchen können. Derzeit haben wir jedoch ziemlich viel um die Ohren._

_Grüßt bitte Mari von uns._

_Und gebt diesen Brief Misato, wenn sie bei euch vorbeikommt._

_Wir melden uns._

_Shinji + Rei_

„Wir hatten nicht einmal ihre Adresse, um uns bedanken zu können... und außerdem hätten wir das Geld auch gar nicht annehmen können..."

Toji seufzte.

„Ikari wusste schon immer, wie er jemanden dazu bringen kann, in seiner Schuld zu stehen."

„Toji, rede nicht schlecht über ihn, ja?" ermahnte Hikari.

„Das tue ich doch gar nicht, mein Schatz."

Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich jeden Tag an die beiden denke und ihnen alles Gute wünsche."

Misato starrte derweil auf die vier Papierstücken vor ihr.

Rasch arrangierte sie sie um.

Jetzt konnte sie klar eine Straßenkarte erkennen.

Plötzlich musste sie lächeln.

Das ihr das nicht schon eher aufgefallen war... ihr eigener Brief, der erste der vier, die Shinji und Rei verschickt hatten, hätte schon genügt, um die beiden ausfindig zu machen!

Sie lehnte sich zurück.

„Ab wann kann man bei euch etwas essen? Und ich bräuchte ein Zimmer für die Nacht. Aber morgen früh mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg..."

*** NGE ***

Misatos Ziel am nächsten Tag war eine kleine Stadt etwa drei Stunden nördlich der Ruinen von Tokio-3. Dorthin jedenfalls deutete ein winziger Pfeil auf der in das Briefpapier eingeprägten Straßenkarte.

Toji und Hikari hatten sich herzlich von ihr und PenPen verabschiedet und ihnen noch ein großes Lunchpaket mit auf den Weg gegeben.

Gegen Mittag erreichte Misato ihr Ziel, es war ein kleiner Ort mit vielleicht vier-, fünftausend Einwohnern, der recht weitläufig war; die Menschen wohnten nicht dicht an dicht, sondern zumeist in kleinen, von Gärten umgebenen Häusern.

Misato lenkte ihren Wagen auf einen Parkplatz am Stadtrand und inspizierte die kleine Karte erneut, hielt sie schließlich gegen das Licht, erkannte, dass sich unter der ersten Karte eine weitere befand, dieses Mal eine Karte des Ortes.

„PenPen, ich schätze, wir sind bald da", murmelte sie.

„Wark!" erklärte der Pinguin auf dem Beifahrersitz.

*** NGE ***

Am Ende einer schmalen Seitenstraße, die Misato fast übersehen hätte, befand sich ein Haus inmitten eines Gartens voller blühender Wildblumen.

Misato fuhr bis an die Pforte im Zaun, der das Grundstück umgab, heran, stieg dann aus, um sich umzusehen.

Als sie über den Zaun blickte, sah sie jemanden, der ihr den Rücken zuwandte. Die Person trug Jeans, Turnschuhe, ein T-Shirt und einen Strohhut und arbeitete gerade in einem Gemüsebeet, einem von mehreren inmitten des Blumenmeeres.

„Äh, hallo!" rief Misato. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte..."

Der Gärtner zuckte zusammen, richtete sich rasch auf und drehte sich um.

Dann ließ er sein Werkzeug fallen und trat freudestrahlend an den Zaun heran.

Misato musste zweimal hinsehen, um ganz sicher zu gehen.

„Shinji..."

Der Junge hatte sich kaum verändert, obwohl knapp neuneinhalb Jahre vergangen waren, seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, wirkte er immer noch wie ein Teenager, zwar nicht mehr wie ein Fünfzehnjähriger, aber auch nicht älter als achtzehn.

„Misato, endlich bist du da! Wir warten schon seit einiger Zeit auf dich!"

Shinji riss die Gartenpforte auf und fiel Misato um den Hals, drückte sie fest.

Sie erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Ich habe eure Hinweise erst gestern verstanden."

„Egal, Hauptsache, du bist da..."

„Wark!" meldete sich der Pinguin, der sich gerade von seinem Sicherheitsgurt befreit hatte.

„Und du natürlich auch, PenPen. - Ahm, Misato, wollte ihr nicht mit hineinkommen?"

„Ja, gerne..." stotterte Misato, immer noch ganz überrascht von dem jugendlichen Aussehen ihres früheren Mitbewohners.

Shinji führte sie auf einem kaum sichtbaren Pfad durch den Garten um das Haus herum. Der Eingang befand sich auf der Rückseite hinter einer breiten Terrasse, an welche sich ein Zierteich anschloss. Das Gebäude war zweigeschossig, im Dach befanden sich mehrere Fenster sowie ein Balkon, auf den man hinaustreten konnte.

„Ihr... ihr wohnt hier? Ich meine, Rei und du?"

„Ja, seit etwa neun Jahren schon. Ahm, Rei ist gerade nicht da, sie macht Besorgungen im Ort... sie hatte heute Morgen ein eigenartiges Gefühl, dass unsere Vorräte nicht ausreichen könnten. Ich... uh... schätze, jetzt weiß ich warum."

Shinji ließ Misato, welche PenPen trug, ins Haus, deutete den schmalen Flur hinab, in dem eine Treppe nach oben und zwei Türen weiterführten.

„Falls du dich etwas frisch machen möchtest... ah... das Bad ist hier rechts und da vorn ist das Wohnzimmer."

Dankend nahm Misato das Angebot an und wusch sich erst einmal die Hände, dachte dabei darüber nach, was wohl mit Shinji passiert sein mochte... vielleicht lag seine augenscheinliche Jugend an den Auswirkungen des S2-Organs in seiner Brust...

Schließlich kam sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Shinji an einem Schreibtisch saß und PenPen beobachtete, welcher den großen Raum inspizierte.

Der Wohnraum war ein helles großes Zimmer mit Fenstern in drei Wänden, die einen prächtigen Blick in den Garten ermöglichten, zugleich war er als Mehrzweckraum eingerichtet, in einer Ecke befand sich eine kleine Küchenzeile mit Kühlschrank, Herd und Spüle, die mittels eines Vorhanges abgetrennt war, dann gab es einen runden Esstisch mit vier Stühlen, einen Fernseher in einer anderen Ecke, dem gegenüber ein Sofa und zwei Sessel standen, sowie zwei nebeneinanderstehende Schreibtische an einer Wand unter den Fenstern. Auf einem der Schreibtische stand ein PC.

Zwischen den Fenstern hingen Fotos und eingerahmte Dokumente unter Glas.

„Darf ich...?" fragte Misato und deutete auf die Bilder und Schreiben.

„Uhm... Fühl dich wie zuhause." lächelte Shinji.

Sie machte einen kleinen Rundgang.

Die Dokumente waren offizielle Zertifikate diverser Abschlüsse, demnach hatten die beiden über Fernkurse die Schule abgeschlossen und Kenntnisse auf mehreren Gebieten wie Computerwissenschaften und Gartenbau erlangt, sowie verschiedene Sprachkenntnisse erworben.

„Das ist beeindruckend."

„Wir hatten viel Zeit."

„Shinji, es ist so lange her..."

„Ja, aber Rei und ich wollten vermeiden, dass andere uns finden. Die Briefe mit den Kartenstücken waren schon ein ziemliches Risiko."

Misato konnte sehen, wie jemand auf einem Fahrrad ihr parkendes Auto umrundete, abstieg und dann auf die Gartenpforte zukam, ein vielleicht achtzehnjähriges Mädchen in Bluse, Shorts und Turnschuhen mit einer Baseballkappe auf dem Kopf, unter der schulterlanges blaues Haar hervorquoll, und einer Sonnenbrille, welche die Augen verbarg.

„Ist das Rei?"

Shinji sprang auf, öffnete ein Fenster und winkte dem Mädchen zu.

„Rei-chan, rate mal, wer hier ist."

„Ich nehme an, du beziehst dich auf Misato-san." kam die Antwort ruhig und logisch durchdacht - der Sportwagen auf der Straße war ja auch ein nicht zu übersehender Anhaltspunkt, zumal das Kennzeichen immer noch dasselbe war.

Rei lehnte das Fahrrad innen gegen den Zaun und kam mit einem Einkaufskorb in der Hand zum Haus hinüber, welchen sie Shinji durch das Fenster reichte, ihm dabei einen flüchtigen Kuss gab und Misato anschließend zunickte.

Kurz darauf kam auch sie in den Wohnraum, wo sie Misato mit einer Verbeugung begrüßte.

„Willkommen in unserem Heim."

Kurz darauf saßen die drei Menschen und der Pinguin um den Esstisch herum.

Doch ein Gespräch wollte irgendwie nicht aufkommen, zu sehr hing Misato an dem Gedanken fest, weshalb die beiden noch so jung waren.

„Uh, Misato, stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Shinji schließlich.

„Ich... ah... ich schätze, ich bin ein unhöflicher Gast. Es ist nur... dafür dass beinahe zehn Jahre vergangen sind, habt ihr euch kaum verändert."

„Ja." bestätigte Rei knapp.

„Das... uhm... das liegt an den S2-Organen, Misato. Ich habe meines ja von EVA-01 erhalten und Rei... na ja, uhm..."

„Meines stammt von dem Engel Armisael."

„Oh." machte Misato überrascht. „Und das verlangsamt eure Alterung?"

„Ja."

„Ist ja toll... so etwas hätte ich auch gerne..."

Sie dachte daran, dass sich ihre ersten grauen Haare wohl nicht mehr lange verbergen lassen würden.

„Misato... ahm... ich weiß nicht, ob du dir das wirklich wünschen solltest... ich meine, Rei und ich sind eigentlich schon fast fünfundzwanzig, sehen aber immer noch aus wie achtzehnjährige."

„Und? Das war mein bestes Alter."

„Also... ich habe jetzt endlich meine Pubertät hinter mir - nach beinahe zehn Jahren."

„Zehn Jahre Pubertät?"

Misato verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich glaube, mir ist schlecht..."

Shinji zog eine Leidensmiene.

„Genau."

Rei stieß ihn leicht an.

„Hast du sie schon gefragt?"

„Nein, noch nicht."

„Was denn?" fragte Misato.

„Nun, uhm..."

Er räusperte sich.

„Misato, wir haben uns einigermaßen darüber informiert, was geschehen ist... äh, dass man dich degradiert hat und dass du jetzt bei einem Sicherheitsdienst arbeitest... und wir dachten, nun, vielleicht könnten wir uns bei dir für deine Freundlichkeit revanchieren. Ich meine, du hast damals erst mich und dann später Rei und mich bei dir aufgenommen, als wir ihre Wohnung nicht hätten halten können... uh..."

Misato lächelte.

„Ach, Shinji, das war doch selbstverständlich. Ihr schuldet mir nichts, dafür war ja die Wohnung dann immer ordentlich... ich glaube, ich habe seitdem nicht wieder so geregelt und gut gegessen... hach..."

Sie seufzte.

„Und deshalb wollten wir Ihnen einen Vorschlag machen, Misato-san", erklärte Rei.

„Also, Misato, das ist so... Uh, mittlerweile befürchten wir, dass es auffallen könnte, wenn wir weiterhin hier allein leben - du kannst es dir sicher vorstellen, zwei... uh... Kinder... die kaum altern..."

„Hm-m."

Misato nickte.

„Und deshalb dachten wir, vielleicht könntest du uns helfen... ahm..."

Er schluckte.

„Nun ja, worauf ich hinaus wollte, ist folgendes: Natürlich kannst du hier so lange bleiben wie du willst. Und dann, irgendwann, fährst du zurück nach Osaka-2 zu deiner kleinen Wohnung mitten in der versmogten Stadt und deinem Job als Nachtwächterin. Oder aber... du bleibst hier bei uns... wie eine richtige kleine Familie... und ah..."

Shinji wischte sich mit dem Handgelenk über die Augen.

„Misato-san, die Wahl liegt bei Ihnen. Wir können Ihnen nur ein geräumiges Zimmer unter dem Dach mit Zugang zum Balkon und Blick auf den Garten bieten. Wo es für zwei reicht, hat auch ein dritter immer noch Platz - und natürlich ein Pinguin."

Misato sah die beiden nachdenklich an, blickte dann zu PenPen.

„Was hältst du davon?"

„Wark!" erklärte PenPen entschieden.

Misato nickte.

Eigentlich hielt sie nichts in Osaka-2, die Stadt war nie zu einer wirklichen Heimat geworden, jedenfalls nicht so wie Tokio-3 es gewesen war, die Stadt, für die sie gekämpft hatte...

„Ihr wollt also wirklich, dass ich bei euch bleibe?"

„Ja, Misato-san."

„Natürlich!" rief Shinji.

„Und ihr glaubt, ihr könnt mich ertragen?"

„Uh, es ist kein Bier im Kühlschrank", murmelte Shinji.

„Ich trinke nicht mehr. Seit dem Entscheidungskampf gegen die JSSDF... ich weiß, es klingt verrückt, aber da war so ein seltsames Licht... es hat mich ganz kurz berührt und dann war es auch wieder weg, obwohl ich den Eindruck hatte, eine Ewigkeit wäre vergangen... seitdem hatte ich keine Alpträume mehr."

„Ich bin der Ansicht, dass wir miteinander auskommen werden." bekräftigte Rei.

„Dann..."

Misato lehnte sich zurück.

„Dann sollten wir es versuchen..."

Sie blickte zur Decke.

„_Tadaima_... Ich bin zuhause..."

**ENDE**

**Abspann:**

(Beautiful World)

It's only love

*moshimo negai hitotsu dake kanau nara

kimi no soba de nemurasete donna basho demo ii yo

Beautiful world

mayowazu kimi dake wo mitsumeteiru

Beautiful boy

jibun no utsukushisa mada shiranai no

It's only love

netemo sametemo shounen manga

yume mite bakka jibun ga suki jyanai no

nani ga hoshii ka wakaranakute

tada hoshigatte nurui namida ga hoo wo tsutau

iitai koto nanka nai

tada mouichido aitai

iitai koto ienai

konjou nashi kamoshirenai

sorede ii kedo

(*repeat)

It's only love

donna koto demo yatte mite

son wo shitatte sukoshi keikenchi agaru

shinbun nanka iranai

kanjin na koto ga nottenai

saikin choushi doudai?

genki ni shiteru nara

betsu ni ii kedo

boku no sekai kieru made aenu nara

kimi no soba de nemurasete donna basho demo kekkou

Beautiful world

hakanaku sugiteyuku hibi no naka de

Beautiful boy

kibun no mura wa shikatanai ne

moshimo negai hitotsu dake kanau nara

kimi no soba de nemurasete

(It's only love

*If I can be granted just one wish,

Please let me sleep next to you. Any place is fine.

Beautiful world

Without regrets, my eyes are only on you.

Beautiful boy

You don't know yet, just how beautiful you are.

It's only love

Whether you're sleeping or awake,

You just dream of shounen manga. Don't you like yourself?

You don't know what you want, but you can't stop wanting.

Lukewarm tears roll down your cheeks.

I have nothing I want to tell you,

I just want to meet you again.

I can't say what I want to tell you,

Maybe I'm just a coward.

But that's alright too.

(*repeat)

It's only love

No matter what it is, give everything a try.

Even if you get hurt, it's a valuable experience.

I don't need newpapers.

The important things are not printed there.

How are you doing recently?

If you are fine,

Then that's good I guess.

If I can't meet you before my world ends,

Please let me sleep next to you. Any place will do.

Beautiful world

As these fleeting days pass by,

Beautiful boy

It's natural to feel whimsical.

If I can be granted just one wish,

Please let me sleep next to you.) 

**Post Credits Scene**

Als es an der Tür klingelte, sah Professor Kozo Fuyutsuki von seinen Unterlagen auf.  
>„Frau Sachiki, wären Sie so freundlich…" rief er in Richtung der offenstehenden Tür seines Arbeitszimmers.<p>

„Schon unterwegs, Herr Professor." drang die Stimme seiner Haushälterin nach oben.

„Danke! – Falls es einer meiner Studenten ist – ich komme gleich."  
>Er blickte auf die Uhr neben dem Fenster. Draußen war es bereits dunkel. Im Licht der Straßenlaterne sah er den kahlen Baum vor seinem Fenster.<br>_Herbst…_seufzte er in Gedanken. Mit schnellen Handgriffen sortierte er seine Papiere und legte sich die Materialien für seine morgige Vorlesung zurecht. Er hörte leise Stimmen undeutlich von unten aus dem Hausflur heraufdringen.

„Herr Professor, hier möchte ein junger Mann zu Ihnen."

„Ich bin gleich unten."  
>Sicher einer der Studenten, die noch Fragen hatten. Fuyutsuki lächelte einen Moment lang. Seitdem er wieder lehrte, fühlte er sich wie ein anderer Mensch. Wie früher war er bei den Studenten beliebt, er ging sogar so weit zu sagen, dass sie ihm vertrauten. Einer der Gründe dafür war, dass er stets ein offenes Ohr hatte – er gehörte zu den Dozenten mit den längsten Bürozeiten, in denen er zu sprechen war, und häufig kam auch noch jemand abends zu ihm, um ihn um Rat zu fragen. Um Vertreter oder Neugierige, denen es um seine Vergangenheit bei NERV ging, abzuwimmeln, hatte er seine Haushälterin, die resolute Frau Sachiki.<br>Sein Blick blieb kurz an dem Foto hängen, das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand – es zeigte die drei EVANGELION-Piloten, Asuka Soryu Langley, Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami in ihren PlugSuits. Das Bild war Teil einer Presseerklärung gewesen, die NERV vor so langer Zeit herausgegeben hatte – und es war das einzige Bild seines Sohnes, das er besaß.  
>Mit den Fingerspitzen der linken Hand strich er kurz über das Glas. Die Fehler, die er damals gemacht hatte, versuchte er seitdem jeden Tag wieder gut zu machen; zwar war ihm dies nicht bei seinem Sohn möglich, den er seit jenen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hatte, wohl aber bei anderen.<br>Der Professor stand auf. Es war unhöflich, jemanden lange warten zu lassen.

„Der junge Mann heißt Ikari."

Fuyutsuki stockte der Atem. Dann rannte er zur Tür und die Treppe hinab, so gut es ihm seine alten Knochen noch erlaubten. Auf den letzten Stufe erst wurde er langsamer, blickte über das Geländer in Richtung der Haustür, tat wie in Zeitlupe Schritt und Schritt.  
>Ja, es war unverkennbar… Shinji war älter geworden und schien auch in den Schultern ein wenig breiter, doch ansonsten hatte er sich nicht viel verändert.<br>Abwartend stand er an der Tür und blickte ihm entgegen.  
>Fuyutsuki schluckte. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass dies der Moment war, den er seit Jahren ebenso herbeigesehnt wie gefürchtet hatte. Sein Sohn…<br>„Frau Sachiki… Sie… Sie können gehen." Er bemühte sich, Ruhe auszustrahlen, als er der Frau zunickte. „Machen Sie ruhig heute etwas eher Feierabend."

Die Frau runzelte kurz die Stirn, deutete dann eine Verbeugung an.  
>„Wenn Sie nichts mehr benötigten, Herr Professor… es steht noch etwas Essen im Kühlschrank…"<p>

„Ja, ja. Danke."

„Dann bis morgen", erklärte sie, während sie in ihre Schuhe stieg und ihren Mantel überzog.

„Ja…"  
>Fuyutsuki stand mittlerweile mitten im Flur und konzentrierte seinen Blick ausschließlich auf Shinji.<br>_Sein Sohn…  
><em>In ihm drängte ihn etwas, den jungen Mann einfach in die Arme zu schließen, doch zugleich fragte er sich, ob er dazu überhaupt ein Recht hatte. Shinji stand zwar vor ihm, doch er wusste nicht, weshalb er gekommen war. Vielleicht war heute für ihn, Kozo Fuyutsuki, der Tag des Gerichts, dem er nach der Auflösung von NERV entkommen war…  
>„Shinji… es ist lange her." brachte er schließlich hervor.<p>

„Ja, Professor." Der Junge… Fuyutsuki musste sich ermahnen, in ihm nicht mehr den Fünfzehnjährigen zu sehen, der ihm zuletzt begegnet war. Shinji Ikari war ein junger Mann geworden.

„Ich bin dann weg!" rief Frau Sachiki zum Abschied.

Fuyutsuki hob nur kurz die Hand zum Abschiedsgruß, als sich die Haustür schloss.  
>Er war allein mit seinem Sohn…<br>„Du trägst immer noch den Namen Ikari?"

Shinji nickte.  
>„Mit dem Namen steht dank des Kommandanten kaum etwas Gutes in Verbindung. Aber es ist doch der Name meiner Mutter."<p>

„Ja." Fuyutsuki brachte ein nervöses Lächeln zustanden. „Was kann ich für dich tun? Wollen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer setzen?" Er deute auf die halboffenstehende Schiebetür an der Seite des Flures.  
>Als Shinji jedoch keine Bestrebungen unternahm, dem Wink zu folgen, ließ er die Hand sinken.<br>Fuyutsuki bemerkte, dass Shinjis Augen feucht schimmerten.  
>„Shinji…"<p>

Shinji Ikari verbeugte sich steif.  
>„Ich bitte Sie… Bitte, erzählen Sie mir von meiner Mutter… Vater."<br>Als er sich aufrichtete, liefen Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln.

„Das werde ich", stieß der Professor hervor.  
>Dann überwand er die Distanz zu dem jungen Mann. Vater und Sohn schlossen einander in die Arme… <p>

**Omakes:**

**I. Vorschlag für Gendos Ende :**

Vor der gekreuzigten LILITH.

„Ich bin nicht dein Puppe!", sprach Rei.

Dann zog sie eine abgesägte Schrotflinte und schoss Gendo den Schädel weg.

„Hasta la vista, Gendo."

Doch plötzlich regenerierte Gendo sich, mit Hilfe von ADAMS Kräften.

„It's not over yet", sprach Gendo.

Überraschenderweise öffnete sich plötzlich die Himmelstür und herein strömten alle 300 Rei-Klone, die Doktor Akagi noch nicht zerstört hatte.

„Du hast uns benutzt!", brüllten alle Klone zugleich und zogen jeder dabei einen Schlagring.

„Shit...", flüsterte Gendo, als sich alle 301 Reis auf ihn stürzten. 

**II. zu Pfad der Dornen von Kuroneko-Ku-Kan**

_**01:**_

...

„Uh..."

Er bemerkte, dass sie langsam durchsichtig wurde.

„Rei-chan!"

Furcht überkam ihn, Angst und Panik.

Er wollte sie fester an sich drücken, doch seine Hände glitten durch ihren Körper wie durch Nebel.

„Es hat begonnen, Shin-chan. Wir verlassen diesen Ort."

„Rei!"

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen... wo wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben..."

Ihre Stimme verwehte.

Shinji starrte auf seine Hände.

Dann wurde es hell vor seinen Augen...

_HUUUPPPP!_

_/Hey! Man wird nicht jeden Tag in einer Zwischendimension von einem 5 Tonnen schweren Lastwagen über den Haufen gefahren!/_

_**02:**_

...

Mit einem Poltern fiel das Gewehr zu Boden.

Gegen diesen Giganten konnte sie damit nichts ausrichten...

Der Engel stand nur da, blickte auf sie herab.

Asukas Knie wurden weich.

Er hatte EVA-01 einfach so geschluckt, hatte ihn einfach in sich aufgenommen...

Und wer hatte den EVA eigentlich gesteuert, wenn Shinji ebenfalls hier gewesen war...

Mit einer raschen Handbewegung löste der Engel die siebenäugige Maske, hinter welcher bisher sein Gesicht verborgen gewesen war.

Plötzlich wucherte blaues Haar auf dem vormals kahlen Kopf, wuchs bis auf Schulterlänge.

Und das Gesicht, welches zum Vorschein kam... die Ähnlichkeit mit Rei Ayanami war bezeichnend. Der Blick zweier riesiger scharlachroter Augen bannte Asuka auf die Stelle.

Asuka konnte nur nach oben blicken und sich bemühen, das Zittern, welches ihren ganzen Körper erfasst hatte, nicht zu offensichtlich werden zu lassen.

Lilith hob eine Augenbraue.

„Arschkalt hier unten, nich´?" 

**III. zum Am Morgen eines neuen Tages von Azrael**

_**01:**_

...

Shinji schnappte nach Luft.

Er hatte Rei gar nicht im Hangar finden können, weil sie sich dort nicht zum ersten Mal begegnet waren...

Hinter ihm kam lautes Flügelschlagen auf.

Shinji bewegte sich nicht, presste nur die Arme an den Körper zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, als mehrere Flügel ihn berührten.

Plötzlich befand er sich mitten in einem Vogelschwarm.

Doch das Erlebnis war ebenso schnell wieder vorbei, als der Schwarm ihn passierte.

Es waren keine Tauben sondern Krähen...

Früher erzählten die Leute sich, dass eine Krähe die Seelen der Verstorbenen in das Reich der Toten führt, doch manchmal geschieht etwas entsetzlich trauriges und die Seele kann im Jenseits keine Ruhe finden. Dann kann die Krähe die Seele zurückbringen...

Woher das Wissen kam, ob es eine Eingebung war, oder eine Erinnerung an etwas, dass er einmal - vielleicht von Misato - aufgeschnappt hatte, konnte Shinji nicht sagen. Er konnte mit leicht offenstehendem Mund zusehen, wie die Krähen auf dem Bahnhofsvorplatz einen Tanz aufzuführen schienen, einen wilden Reigen, bei dem die Vögel sich schnell flatternd im Kreis bewegten und dann in die Höhe schraubten, einen Augenblick lang eine Säule aus Vogelleibern bildeten und dann wieder am Himmel davonzogen.

Doch der Krähenschwarm hatte etwas zurückgelassen...

Sie stand nur da, der Wind spielte mit ihrem kurzen hellblauen Haar, sie trug eine schwarze Kombination aus einer Lederhose und einem hautengen Pullover, ein schwerer Mantel bewegte sich träge in der Brise und sie blickte ihn direkt mit ihren roten Augen an, die aus der weißen und schwarzen Schminke hervorstachen.

...

_**02:**_

...

Shinji begann vor Freude zu weinen, als er langsam auf sie zuging und Rei schließlich in die Arme schloss...

„Liebling", Reis Stimme knarrte, war voller Erde...  
><em><br>(Stephen King, verzeih…)_

**IV. Was mit Gendo und EVA-01 geschah - von mir**

The Trial of Gendo Ikari

_Ich lebe noch..._

Überrascht öffnete Ikari die Augen. Nur zu gut konnte er sich daran erinnern, zweimal gestorben zu sein, einmal durch die krallenbewehrten Hände eines Mannes aus Stahl und das zweite Mal durch das Laserabwehrsystem in der großen Höhle, welches auf ADAMs Gegenwart angesprochen hatte, sicher aufgrund von Ritsukos Manipulation der MAGI...

Aber dennoch war er lebendig und in einem Stück...

Er konnte keine Verletzungen feststellen.

Und er konnte auch ADAMs Präsenz nicht spüren.

Allerdings befand er sich in einer fensterlosen Zelle, die Wände waren unverputzte Steinmauern, anstelle einer festen Tür gab es ein Gitter.

Und diese Gittertür wurde quietschend geöffnet...

Ikari presste die Lippen zusammen.

Also war alles nicht mehr als ein Traum gewesen, eine Illusion, möglicherweise hervorgerufen von Drogen. Wahrscheinlich hatte SEELE seinen Plan durchschaut und ihn aus dem Verkehr gezogen... aber die Erinnerungen erschienen so real...

Er setzte sich auf der harten Pritsche auf.

„Mitkommen", zwitscherte eine melodische Stimme vom Gang her.

Ohne dass Gendo etwas dagegen tun konnte, schwang er die Beine von der Pritsche, stand auf und ging zur Zellentür. Und obwohl sein Gesicht die Anstrengungen verriet, mit denen er sich dazu zu zwingen versuchte, stehenzubleiben, besaß die Stimme des Wärters eine geradezu hypnotische Kraft, der er sich nicht entziehen konnte.

Der Anblick des Wärters - oder besser, der beiden Wärter - war ein großer Schock. Zugleich musste er seine bisherigen Schlussfolgerungen revidieren - SEELE hatte ihn nicht entführt...

Auf dem Gang standen die Israfel-Brüder, welche Ikari in die Mitte nahmen...

*** NGE ***

Plötzlich veränderte sich die Umgebung, verschwand der Gewölbegang. Doch die beiden Engel blieben an Gendos Seite. Nach einer kurzen Phase der Desorientierung fand er sich auf einem Plateau wieder.

Und auch seine Erkenntnis musste er im nächsten Moment zurückziehen, denn der Boden bestand aus purpurn lackiertem Stahl.

Ikari warf den Kopf herum, starrte in das riesenhafte Gesicht von EVA-01, das den Himmel dominierte.

Er stand auf der ausgestreckten Hand des EVANGELIONs...

Der Himmel war blau und wolkenlos. Doch wenn Ikari über den Rand der Hand blickte, sah er unter sich nur die Flammen des Fegefeuers.

Auf den Fingerkuppen der Hand von EVA-01 standen drei Tische, hinter jedem der Tische saß eine Gestalt, links ein rotäugiger Junge mit blasser Haut und schiefergrauem Haar, rechts ein gebeugter alter Mann und in der Mitte eine Gestalt, die ihr Gesicht mittels einer Kapuze verhüllte.

Ferner konnte Ikari die andere Hand des EVAs sehen, sie hielt eine riesige Waage...

Der Junge - es konnte nur Kaworu Nagisa sein, das Fifth Child - erhob sich, wandte sich dem Kapuzenträger zu.

„Hohes Gericht, vor uns steht Gendo Ikari, welcher die Urmutter gefangen hielt, welcher sich mit dem Urvater verbündete und welcher gegen die Gesetze der Schöpfung verstieß. Die Anklage beantragt die Höchststrafe für ihn."

Ikari riss die Augen auf.

Anklage?

„Was soll das?" brüllte er.

„Schweig, Lilim." wisperte einer der beiden Israfels. „Das Gericht befindet über das Schicksal deiner Seele."

Der Kapuzenträger nickte.

„Die Worte des Anklägers wurden gehört. Was sagt der Verteidiger?"

Die Stimme kam Ikari seltsam bekannt vor...

Der alte Mann erhob sich.

„Hängt ihn auf", grollte Zeruel.

Ikari wollte sich herumwerfen und fliehen, doch die Zwillinge wuchsen wie eine Mauer vor ihm auf, packten ihn an den Schultern und drehten ihn wieder um.

Der Kapuzenträger schlug seine Kapuze zurück.

Auf seinen Lippen stand ein dünnes Lächeln.

„Ich schätze, wir wissen beide, wie mein Urteil ausfallen wird, denken Sie nicht, Kommandant Ikari?" fragte Ryoji Kaji... 

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>Das war Retelling A Story – Finale 1.  
>Es ist für Shinji und Rei ein Happy End, in gewisser Weise findet auch Asuka ihren Frieden und verschwinden alle Charaktere nach und nach in der Versenkung.<br>Doch der Pfad hat sich gegabelt – und daher folgt Finale 2, eine andere Fassung der Ereignisse und was hätte passieren können…  
>Retelling a Story ist jetzt schon um ein gutes Stück umfangreicher als die Urfassung.<br>In Finale 1 lasse ich mehrere Handlungsträger sterben, die bis zum letzten Block eigentlich ganz gut im Rennen waren - Kaji und Kaworu. Auch was eigentlich mit Hikari passiert ist, überspringe ich - aber sie taucht ja im Epilog mit Toji noch einmal auf.  
>Der Vortex ist zugleich eine Verbeugung vor den X-Files und eines der ersten NGE-Fanfics, die ich damals im Netz gefunden hatte - die EVA-Files.<br>Das Ende - Shinjis und Reis Häuschen und Misato Ankunft - läuft gewissermaßen nach dem Motto "Besser gut geklaut als schlecht selbst erfunden". Ich kann nicht mehr sagen, wo und bei wem ich eine ähnliche Abschlussszene gelesen habe, will aber auch Gründen der Ehrlichkeit sagen, dass es halt nicht ganz meiner Feder entsprungen ist. Das ist ein wiederkehrendes Problem auf dem FanFiction-Sektor - es gibt viele Überschneidungen und Ähnlichkeiten und man oft nicht sagen, wer vielleicht von wem abgekupfert hat. Und es ist nie auszuschließen, dass zwei Autoren unabhängig voneinander dieselbe Idee hatten. Nun, wichtig ist auch, was am Ende rauskommt. Es gibt viele Geschichten mit genialen Anfängen, die leider zu schnell abfallen, weil man merkt, dass dem Autoren die Ideen ausgingen oder er von anderen Dingen beeinflusst wurde. Und es gibt Mengen an gutem Zeugs. Unter welche Kategorie RaS fällt, lasst ihr mich hoffentlich in Form von Reviews wissen.  
>Als nächstes also Finale 2 - und der Grund, warum ich langsam zur Überzeugung komme, völlig verrückt zu sein...<p> 


	16. Block 16 Finale 2

**Prolog  
><strong>_2000:_

_Niemand würde im Stande sein, über die Ereignisse an jenem verhängnisvollen Tag in der Antarktis zu berichten, die einzige Überlebende der Katsuragi-Expedition würde für Jahre in einen katatonischen Schockzustand verfallen und den Großteil ihrer Erinnerungen verdrängen..._

_Das Eisfeld nahe dem Südpol war zu einem Schlachtfeld geworden._

_Das Experiment mit dem schlafenden Giganten war fehlgeschlagen, ein winziges Abweichen vom Plan hatte genügt, den schlafenden Engel ADAM zu erwecken._

_Endlos lange Minuten hatten die Menschen der Expedition verharrt und zu dem Riesen empor geblickt, der sich so unvermittelt aufgesetzt und sich zu orientieren schien, nachdem sich die überdimensionierte Lanze aus seiner Brust gelöst hatte._

_Doch mehr als dieser kurze, ungenügende Moment war ihnen nicht vergönnt gewesen..._

_Plötzlich wurde der polarsommerliche Himmel in grelles Licht getaucht. Und mit einem donnernden Laut fiel ein zweiter Riese vom Himmel, eine weiße humanoide Gestalt mit rotglühenden Augen._

_LILITH, der Zweite Engel, hatte die Erde erreicht..._

_Panik erfasste die Menschen, fluchtartig strebten sie fort von der Ausgrabungsstelle._

_ADAM richtete sich auf, wandte sich dem Neuankömmling zu, beugte den Oberkörper nach vorn wie ein Stier, der seinen Gegner erwartet. Um ihn, wie auch um den anderen Giganten, baute sich ein Feld knisternder Energie auf, welches bei Kontakt Eis und Schnee und den darunterliegenden Fels einfach zerschmolz, und blitzendes Wetterleuchten hervorrief._

_Einer der Wissenschaftler hielt in seiner Flucht inne, wandte sich den Riesen mit einem Messgerät in den Händen zu, warf einen einzigen Blick auf die Anzeigen und ließ das Gerät fallen._

_Ein anderer Mann rief ihm zu, er solle laufen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Flucht war sinnlos, zwischen den beiden Wesen bauten sich mächtige gegenpolige Kraftfelder auf, die bei Kontakt genügend Energie freisetzen würden, um die Erde zu zerreißen..._

_Buchstäblich im letzten Moment gelang es einem kleinen Flugzeug, von der aufreißenden Landebahn abzuheben.  
>Wenige Minuten später ging die Welt unter…<em>

**Teil 5  
><strong>_  
><em>**往生****  
><strong>**(Tod/Wiedergeburt)  
><strong>

**Wegpunkt II**

**Die Längste Stunde**  
><strong>(Hour of the Wolf*)<strong>

[Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis, Version 2001 A.D.]

_(* Die Stunde des Wolfes ist die Stunde zwischen der Nacht und der Dämmerung, grob zwischen 3 und 4 Uhr in der Früh. In alter Zeit sagte man, dass zu dieser Zeit die Wölfe umgehen und vor den Türen lauern würden. In Schwedischen und Finnischen Legenden ist es die Zeit, in der die meisten Menschen sterben._  
><em>Der Titel bezieht sich nicht auf den Charakter des Wolf Larsen. Er ist metaphorisch gemeint.)<em>

**Kapitel 56 – Abstieg ins TerminalDogma**

Ein breites Grinsen entstand auf ADAMs Lippen, als er von einem der Laufstege, welche die große Höhle durchzogen, die gekreuzigte LILITH betrachtete.

Er hatte sie genau dort, wo er sie immer hatte haben wollen.

Vor Ewigkeiten hatte sie sich ihm widersetzt, war seinen Wünschen nicht nachgekommen. Und als er sie zwang, ihm zu Diensten zu sein, floh sie mit ihrer Brut in die Unendlichkeit. Es dauerte lange, bis er sie fand. Damals konnte sie ihn besiegen, doch jetzt waren die Vorzeichen umgekehrt, jetzt hielt er alle Trümpfe in der Hand.

Er würde ihr ihre Macht rauben und alles zerstören, was sie geschaffen hatte... die Lilim ebenso wie seine untreuen Kinder. Und zuletzt würde er sie vernichten und anschließend dem dann öden Felsklumpen, welchem die Lilims den Namen ´_Erde_´ gegeben hatten, den Rücken zukehren...

Er wandte den Kopf, sah seine Begleiterin - sein Werkzeug - an.

Der Lilim, dessen Körper er beherrschte, hatte sie als Rei-III bezeichnet. In Ikaris Augen war sie ein Werkzeug gewesen, der Schlüssel zur Göttlichkeit. Doch in ADAMs Augen war sie eine Missgeburt, deren Existenz schnellstmöglich beendet werden musste. Rei-III war eine Synthese aus Lilim und Engel. Und hätte sie eine wahre Seele anstatt eines Konstrukts, eines billigen Abklatsches, besessen, wäre sie wohl mehr gewesen als nur die Summe ihrer Teile, viel mehr. Ikari hatte schon gewusst, weshalb er hatte verhindern wollen... weshalb er befürchtet hatte... dass diese... Nephilim... Gefühle entwickelte...

Rei-III hatte sich völlig entkleidet, stand vor ihrem Schöpfer und blickte diesen mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Dies war ihre Bestimmung - die Engel ADAM und LILITH zu vereinen und ihre geballte Macht unter die Kontrolle ihres Schöpfers zu bringen, egal wie dieser sich nannte.

ADAM betrachtete den weiblichen Lilimkörper eingehend, ohne eine Regung zu zeigen.

Nein, das war zu einfach... LILITH würde nicht ausreichend leiden, wenn er ihr jetzt einfach die Kraft raubte, selbst wenn er das Werk mit Hilfe ihrer letzten Tochter ausführte.

„Hol die Lanze."

Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an.

ADAM sah zur Decke empor. Seine Sinne durchdrangen Fels und Stahl, fanden ihren Weg an die Oberfläche und schließlich noch weiter, bis er den Longinusspeer wahrnahm. LILITHs Waffe, jene Waffe, die sie ihm in die Brust gerammt hatte, mit der sie ihn gebannt hatte. Und bei seinem Erwachen hatte er sie benutzt, um ihr die Beine abzutrennen... oh, sie hätte noch viel mehr gelitten, hätte sich ihr Paladin nicht eingemischt, jener gehörnte Riese in purpurner und grüner Rüstung.

_Er rief die Lanze..._

„Der Longinusspeer ist unterwegs zur Erde. Nimm einen der... EVANGELIONs... und hole ihn."

„EVA-01?"

ADAM zuckte zusammen.

„Nein. Nimm den anderen."

EVA-01 erinnerte ihn zu sehr an seinen Gegner und seine letzte Niederlage, er ähnelte LILITHs Paladin zu sehr, als dass er sich freiwillig in seine Nähe begeben hätte.

„Ja. EVA-02."

Ohne sich anzukleiden oder ihre auf dem Laufsteg liegenden Sachen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, wandte sie sich der Leiter zu, welche zum Boden führte.

„Nimm den Zentralen Schacht."

„Ja."

Ihre Kraft würde es ihr erlauben, im Schacht bis zum Hangar aufzusteigen...

*** NGE ***

Drei EVA-Piloten standen vor den Käfigen der EVANGELIONs, zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen. Jeder von ihnen war nur teilweise ein Mensch, Engel-DNA füllte den anderen Teil aus, DNA, welche Gendo Ikari vor langer Zeit den Engeln ADAM und LILITH entnommen hatte.

Die eine Junge, Shinji Ikari, trug die Erbanlagen des Ersten Engels, während Kaworu Nagisa ein Kind ADAMs und LILITHs war und das Mädchen, Rei Ayanami, aus der DNA LILITHs geschaffen worden war.

Sie war die zweite Rei - Rei-II. Und sie war ein neugeborener Engel.

Kaworu war ihr älterer Bruder, wenn auch nur im Geiste. Der Engel Tabris hatte sich seinen Körper ausgeliehen - wenn auch gegen den Willen seines eigentlichen Besitzers. Und Shinji schließlich trug ebenso wie Rei ein sogenanntes S2-Organ in seinem Leib, eine Quelle der Kraft.

„Wir werden die EVAs nicht benötigen", beschloss der grauhaarige Kaworu. „Unsere gemeinsame Kraft reicht aus, um bis zu unserer Mutter vorzudringen."

Rei nickte.

„Ja."

Lächelnd nahm sie Shinjis Hände.

„Es ist an der Zeit, Shin-chan."

„Ich komme mit."

„Es ist gefährlich, Shinji-kun", warf Kaworu ein.

„Ich werde euch begleiten. Vielleicht kann ich euch irgendwie helfen... uhm... schließlich verfüge ich auch über ein S2-Organ... ahm..."

„Aber du weißt nicht, wie du es einsetzen kannst", flüsterte Rei. „Du bist nicht imstande, ein AT-Feld zu generieren..."

„Rei-chan, wir sind den ganzen Weg zusammen gegangen. Seit dem Tag meiner Ankunft in Tokio-3. Ich... ah... ich kann euch jetzt nicht allein gehen lassen...Wohin du gehst, gehe ich auch."

„Gut."

„Schwester, es ist gefährlich!" wiederholte Kaworu.

„Ja, ani-san. Aber ich werde ihn beschützen."

„Uh..."

„Dann lasst uns keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Wer weiß, wann sich wieder eine derartige Gelegenheit ergibt."

Der EVA-Hangar war wie ausgestorben. Auch der Weg zu jenem Teil des Zentralen Schachtes, der das Central- mit dem TerminalDogma verband, war unbewacht.

Reis Zugangscodes öffneten die mächtigen Panzertüren, durch welche sogar ein EVANGELION hätte hindurchschreiten können ohne sich zu bücken oder anzustoßen.

Und schließlich standen sie vor dem Zentralen Schacht, einer riesigen runden Öffnung im Boden, die senkrecht in die Tiefe führte.

„Bereit?" fragte Kaworu noch einmal, sah dabei Shinji direkt an.

„Ja." erklärte Shinji mit seltener Härte in der Stimme. „Ich bin dabei."

Rei deutete auf einen Treppenabgang.  
>„Die Treppe führt spiralförmig an der Innenseite des Schachtes nach unten. Auf diese Weise sollten wir weniger Aufmerksamkeit erwecken."<p>

„Treppensteigen", seufzte Shinji und erinnerte sich an den Gewaltmarsch ein dunkles Treppenhaus hinab an jenem Tage, an dem Matriel das Hauptquartier angegriffen hatte. Auch jetzt würde alles letztendlich darauf hinauslaufen, dass er einem Engel gegenüber treten würde – nur dieses Mal ohne den Schutz des EVA, sondern in seiner kleinen, verletzlichen, sterblichen Gestalt. Er konnte nur auf das Wort Kaworus vertrauen, dass alles ein gutes Ende nehmen würde.

„Du musst nicht mitkommen, wenn es zu anstrengend ist… ich befürchte, ich werde den ausgeborgten Lilimkörper bis an die Grenzen strapazieren."

„Nein, Kaworu, ich habe mich nur… an etwas erinnert."  
>Shinji atmete tief durch.<br>„Wohin Rei geht, gehe ich auch."

„Eine schöne Welt, die solche Menschen kennt", lachte Kaworu und übernahm die Spitze, schlenderte augenscheinlich gemütlich, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, die nicht allzu breite, geländerlose Wendeltreppe hinab, als befände er sich in Wirklichkeit auf einem Ausflug in den Park.

Shinji dagegen hielt sich dicht an der Wand. Ihm war klar, dass er auch mit den Regenerationskräften des erwachten S2-Organes einen Sturz in den Schacht nicht überleben würde.

Rei hinter ihm bewegte sich mit einer Eleganz und Anmut, die auszudrücken schien, dass sie den Abgrund an der einen Seite nicht zu fürchten – oder vielleicht auch gar nicht wahrzunehmen – schien.

„Ein Lied wäre jetzt nicht schlecht", erklärte Kaworu. „Ein Wanderlied vielleicht!"

„Kaworu-kun…"

„Ja, Shinji-kun?"

„Was genau hast du dir aus dem Automaten geholt und gegessen…?"

*** NGE ***

Asuka hatte keine Tränen mehr...

Noch lag sie zu einem Ball zusammengerollt auf dem kalten Metallboden des Labors halb unter einem Terminal. Mittlerweile fror sie erbärmlich. Und es juckte sie am ganzen Körper, seitdem das LCL eingetrocknet war. Im Mund hatte sie einen fürchterlichen Geschmack, der regelrecht in ihrer Kehle brannte.

Langsam lockerte sie ihre Muskeln, streckte sich ein wenig, setzte sich auf, sah sich mit gerötetem Auge um.

Wo war sie überhaupt?

Das sah aus wie ein Labor, allerdings hatte sie diesen Raum noch nie zuvor betreten. Und die Einrichtungen... eine Röhre, in welche LCL eingeleitet werden konnte, in der ein Mensch Platz hatte...

Geduckt richtete sie sich auf, ihre Blöße mit den Händen vor potentiellen Beobachtern so gut wie möglich verbergend.

Hier musste doch noch irgendjemand sein...

Jemand musste sie in die Röhre gesetzt und die Gerätschaften aktiviert haben...

Wo waren denn alle?

„Ha-Hallo?" fragte sie leise.

Keine Antwort...

Mit kleinen Schritten ging sie an der Wand entlang, bemühte sich, sich an ihre veränderte Wahrnehmung zu gewöhnen.

_Nur noch ein Auge..._

_Wie hatte sie ihr linkes Auge verloren?_

Wieder und wieder erinnerte sie sich an die letzten Momente, ehe es um sie dunkel geworden war.

_Ihr Angriff auf die anderen Piloten... Shinji, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden geht... das blutige Messer in ihrer Hand... die entsetzten Blicke der beiden anderen... ein wuchtiger Schlag, der sie trifft... und dann Dunkelheit..._

_War es das gewesen?_

_Hatte der Schlag ihr ein Auge geraubt?_

_Und was hatte sie getroffen?_

_Ein Geschoß? Eine Kugel aus einem Präzisionsgewehr?_

Sie kniff ihr rechtes Auge zusammen, um das Fehlen räumlicher Wahrnehmung zu kompensieren. Alles erschien ihr so flach und zweidimensional, Entfernungen waren viel schwerer einzuschätzen als vorher...

Da hing ein weißer Laborkittel an der Seite eines Schrankes...

Rasch huschte sie hinüber, hatte nur kurz mit ihrem Gleichgewicht zu kämpfen, griff sich den Kittel und zog ihn über.

Er war zu lang und an der Brust zu eng, sie konnte kaum atmen, entschied sich, die obersten Knöpfe offen zu lassen, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass von ihrem Busen mehr zu sehen war, als ihr lieb war. Wahrscheinlich gehörte er Doktor Akagi oder ihrer Assistentin, die beiden Wissenschaftlerinnen waren doch recht flachbrüstig im Vergleich...

Bekleidet fühlte Asuka sich schon etwas besser.

Jetzt musste sie nur noch jemanden finden, dem sie ihre Taten beichten konnte, dem sie gestehen konnte, wie sehr sie es bedauerte, Shinji niedergestochen zu haben... vielleicht würde man ihr ja glauben, dass sie nach dem Gedankenkontakt mit dem Engel nicht mehr Herr ihrer Selbst gewesen war...

Immer an der Wand entlang ging sie zur Tür, öffnete diese und trat auf den Korridor.

Zu beiden Seiten gingen weitere Türen ab.

Und vom anderen Ende des langen Ganges kam ein leises Heulen, dass es ihr Angst und Bange wurde.

Asuka riss die erste Tür auf, blickte in einen leeren Raum. Hinter der zweiten Tür dasselbe. Dann ein leeres Labor. Hinter der vierten Tür befand sich ein Lagerraum, ebenfalls leer. Sie wollte die Tür bereits wieder schließen, als ihr Blick auf einen Gegenstand fiel, den jemand anscheinend hinter anderen Dingen zu verstecken versucht hatte. Und anscheinend hatte dieser Jemand unter Zeitdruck gehandelt, denn es war ihm nicht ganz gelungen, ein Teil des Gegenstandes war noch zu sehen - und wenn Asuka sich nicht komplett irrte, handelte es sich um den Lauf eines Gewehres.

_Eine Waffe..._

Zögerlich trat sie an den Stapel von Geräten und Kartons heran, streckte die Hand aus.

Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war.

Und sie wusste auch nicht, ob sie allein war oder ob nicht vielleicht irgendwo jemand auf sie lauerte...

Als sich ihre Finger um den Waffenlauf schlossen, fühlte sie einen Anflug von Sicherheit.

Rasch zog sie die Waffe ganz aus ihrem Versteck.

_Kein normales Gewehr... viel zu klobig..._

„Das ist ja..."

_Das war ein Positronengewehr!_

Überrascht betrachtete sie die Waffe.

_Ja, wirklich - ein auf Menschen zugeschnittenes Positronengewehr, nur mit einem zusätzlichen Lauf._

Asuka überprüfte das Magazin.

_Vier Ladungen im ersten Magazin, vier explosive Positronenladungen..._

Das zweite Magazin war voll, enthielt vierzig normalgeformte Patronen.

Jetzt konnte ihr über den Weg laufen, was da wollte, sie war gewappnet!

Das Gewehr in der Armbeuge trat sie wieder auf den Korridor, checkte die nächsten Türen, stieß wieder nur auf verlassene oder gar gänzlich leere Räume.

Schließlich stand sie in einem größeren Raum, dessen Stirnwand von einer abgedunkelten Trennscheibe eingenommen wurde.

An einem Terminal tanzten bunte Lichter!

Das war das erste Zeichen von Aktivität, welches Asuka bisher gefunden hatte.

Zuerst sah sie sich um, ob vielleicht jemand hinter der Tür oder in einer Ecke oder Nische auf sie lauerte, ging dann zu dem Terminal.

Ihre Füße schmerzten, der Metallboden war nicht eben, sondern geriffelt. Und das Muster hatte scharfe Kanten, welche sie langsam durch die Hornhaut spüren konnte. Vielleicht sollte sie in das Labor, in dem sie zu sich gekommen war, zurückkehren und es nach ihren Sachen durchsuchen...

*** NGE ***

„Major, hören Sie mich?"  
>Aoba kniete neben dem liegenden Kaji und tastete nach der Halsschlagader.<p>

Ein dumpfes, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen war die Antwort.  
>„Dieses Mal hat es mich wohl richtig erwischt." stieß Ryoji Kaji hervor. Er schielte auf seine blutigen Hände, während aus der Bauchwunde frisches Blut pumpte.<p>

Aoba blickte bestürzt zu der heraneilenden Misato hinüber.  
>„Wir brauchen umgehend einen Arzt hier! – Und jemand muss mir ein Notfallset bringen."<br>Er riss Kajis Uniformjacke und das Hemd darunter auf, um die Wunde freizulegen, dieses hässliche dunkle Loch, das Ähnlichkeit mit einer Quelle hatte, aus der rote Flüssigkeit sickerte. Der Leutnant zog eilig seine Jacke aus und presste den Stoff gegen die Wunde.  
>„Wachbleiben, Major, verstanden? Sie werden mir hier nicht unter den Händen wegsterben, während Colonel Katsuragi zusieht, klar?"<p>

Mittlerweile kauerte auch Misato neben ihnen und schob Kaji ihre Jacke unter den Kopf.  
>„Du darfst nicht… - Wo bleibt ein Arzt?"<p>

Kaji rang nach Atem. Dein Unterleib schien in Flammen zu stecken, zugleich schien er einen heftigen Schlag gegen die Brust eingesteckt zu haben, vielleicht war eine Rippe gebrochen und hatte die Lunge etwas abbekommen…  
>Taubheit und Kälte ergriffen nach und nach von seinem Körper Besitz und wie aus weiter Entfernung hörte er ein Schluchzen <em>- Katsuragi weinte um ihn…<em>  
>Mit einem letzten Aufbäumen mobilisierte er seine Kräfte, tastete nach der Innentasche seiner Uniformjacke und holte das Kästchen hervor. – So durfte es einfach nicht enden, nicht ohne dass er es ihr gegeben hatte…<br>„Katsuragi… den wollte ich dir eigentlich erst geben, wenn alles gelaufen ist… aber…"  
>Mit zitternder Hand schob er das Kästchen zu ihr hin. In den Deckel hatte sich eine Kugel hineingebohrt…<p>

„Kaji, ich…"

„Mach es auf, Katsuragi-chan."  
>Er wollte zuversichtlich lächeln, doch er besaß keine Kraft mehr.<p>

Die Welt schien auf ihn hereinzustürzen, während sein Blickfeld immer weiter schrumpfte…

*** NGE ***

Die Geschehnisse im Kommandostand hatten dafür gesorgt, dass die Kommandozentrale sich in einen wahren Hühnerstall verwandelt hatte.  
>Eben brüllte Shigeru Aoba vom Flur her nach einem Arzt.<br>Nur Makoto Hyuga saß noch an seinem Pult – bis er aufsprang und das Wort in Richtung Kozo Fuyutsukis richtete: „Sir, eben kam eine verstümmelte Nachricht vom UN-Stützpunkt rein – sie werden angegriffen!"

Fuyutsuki kniff die Augen zusammen.  
>„Leutnant, besorgen Sie weitere Informationen!"<p>

„Ja, Sir!" Seine Hände tanzten über die Tastatur. „Satelliten-UpLink ist tot… ich bekomme keinen Kontakt… Sir, alle Kommunikationsverbindungen sind tot, ich bekomme niemanden außerhalb der Stadt! Die meisten Kanäle und Frequenzen sind gestört!"

Ein lautes Summen schallte durch die Zentrale.  
>Maya Ibuki eilte von einem der Ausgänge zu ihrer Konsole.<br>„Probleme mit den MAGI! Ein Hackerangriff!"

Der Professor richtete sich auf, konnte gerade noch sehen, wie die drei MAGI-Rechner im Boden verschwanden und sich die Panzerschotten über ihnen schlossen.

„Bericht!"

„MAGI ziehen sich ins TerminalDogma zurück! Der Hackerangriff wird offenbar von den Backup-MAGI-Einheiten durchgeführt."

„SEELE..." knirschte Fuyutsuki. „Wo ist Doktor Akagi?"

„Im TerminalDogma, Sir", rief Maya. „Ich versuche bereits, sie zu kontaktieren, aber es besteht keine Verbindung zu den tieferen Anlagen."

„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?"

Fuyutsuki stützte sich schwer auf den Tisch, hinter dem früher Gendo Ikari gesessen hatte. Ihm war übel und unerträglich heiß, eine dicke Schweißschicht stand auf seiner Stirn.

„MAGI trennen sich vom Intranet des Hauptquartiers, Standardsysteme übernehmen Steuerung der meisten Anlagen."

„Was ist mit der Übernahme?"

„Unbekannt."

„Sir, wir haben gerade den Großteil der internen Sicherheitskameras und Steuerungssysteme verloren." erklärte Hyuga. „Aber… Der Eindringling befindet sich in Korridor 12-4, Sektor 44/21-D. Die Dekontaminationsautomatik ist aktiv geworden."

„Die Bakelit-Versiegelung?"

„Ja. Korridor 12-4 ist zurzeit nicht passierbar, ein massiver Bakelitblock verstopft ihn."

„Und Cedrick befindet sich mitten darin?"

„Ja, Sir. Er hat seine Strafe bekommen."

Und dann gingen auch noch die Sirenen los und kündigten die Ortung eines Blauen Musters an.

„Es beginnt also", murmelte Fuyutsuki. „SEELE führt den ersten Schlag…"

**21. Zwischenspiel:**

„Cedrick hat versagt", murmelte der Chinese. „Eben kam sein Signal, dass der Reserveplan anlaufen soll."

„Das war zu erwarten, Li-Tsu. Wilforth war viel zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, dabei war es immer das wichtigste Merkmal unserer Gruppe, dass wir im Verborgenen operierten... durch andere..."

Lorenz Kiel hob die Schultern.

„Und da ich es erwartet hatte, befanden sich unsere Streitkräfte bereits in Stellung. Jetzt, in dieser Sekunde, dürfte der Hackerangriff auf die MAGI anlaufen. Und zugleich rückt die japanische Armee gegen NERV aus... der Innenminister war leicht davon zu überzeugen, dass Ikari und seine Leute sich jeder Kontrolle entzogen haben."

Die beiden Männer saßen in einem luxuriös ausgestatteten Büro um einen Tisch herum.

„Ich möchte jetzt nicht in Tokio-3 sein."

„Nein, fürwahr nicht. Aber morgen werden wir uns auf den Weg machen, um die Reste aufzusammeln. Das TerminalDogma wird von den Streitkräften nicht angegriffen werden, uns steht immer noch der Aufstieg offen."

„Gut... Es ist lange her, seit ich die anderen in der realen Welt getroffen habe... Wollen Sie noch etwas trinken, Lorenz?"

„Gern."

Li-Tsu drückte einen Knopf unter der Tischplatte.

Kurz darauf kam ein Mann mit Getränken herein und stellte sie auf den Tisch, ohne den Blick zu heben.

Dafür fielen rasch hintereinander zwei schallgedämpfte Schüsse.

Die beiden alten Männer sanken zu Boden, auf ihren Gesichtern ein Ausdruck endloser Überraschung...

Ohne Eile entfernte sich der Schütze, verließ ohne aufzufallen das Gebäude und stieg in ein wartendes Auto, wo er sich die Maske aus Kunsthaut entfernte.

„Auftrag ausgeführt."

Der Fahrer nickte.

„Wir sind die RABEN ODINs, wir scheitern nicht."

*** NGE ***

Lorenz Kiels Leiche zerfiel rasend schnell, die Haut löste sich in großen, grauen Fetzen, während Fleisch, Muskeln und Sehnen sich verflüssigten und als rötlicher Matsch über den teuren Teppich flossen. Zurück blieben nur ein metallenes Skelett und der Visor…

*** NGE ***

_Naoko Akagi stand vor einer trichterförmigen Öffnung und wehrte mit den Händen einen nichtendenwollenden Strom von Lichtern ab, welcher von außerhalb in die MAGI eindringen wollte._

_Larsen verstand mittlerweile genug, um Akagis Vorgehen zu durchschauen - die Lichter stellten Datenimpulse von anderen Computern dar, jedes einzelne ein Versuch, die MAGI unter fremde Kontrolle zu bringen._

_Bisher war Akagi schnell genug, um jeden einzelnen Impuls abzuwehren, zugleich gab sie immer wieder mit einer Hand rasche Kommandos in eine direkt neben ihr schwebende Tastatur ein._

„_Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"_

„_Nein, ich komme klar. Firewalls stehen. Abwehr aktiviert. Gegenschlag vorbereitet. Gegenschlag beginnt!"_

_Nun jagten von Seiten der MAGI aus unzählige Lichtpunkte durch die Öffnung, erhellten das Innere von Dutzenden an Datenleitungen, rasten über die ganze Welt._

„_MAGI-System Beijing unter Kontrolle. MAGI-System Moskau unter Kontrolle. MAGI-System New-Washington D.C. unter Kontrolle..."_

_Naoko Akagi ratterte noch mehrere Standorte hinunter._

„_Mit ihrem Angriff haben sie zugleich die Tore weit für einen Gegenangriff geöffnet."_

_„Warten Sie…"  
>Vor seinen Augen entstand die netzartige Datenstruktur, welche die ganze Welt umfasste. Mehrere rotierende Knotenpunkte standen für die MAGI-Einheiten, grüne kennzeichneten die unter dem Hauptsystem stehenden, rote die noch immer angreifenden Rechnerverbünde.<br>„Sofern meine Zugangsdaten noch gültig sind…"  
>Ein weiterer Knoten erschien auf der Karte in der Nähe des Londoner Knotens. Einen langen Herzschlag lang schwieg Larsen, gab keine Impulse von sich.<br>Der neue Knoten färbte sich grün.  
>„HEIMDALL-System rekrutiert."<em>

„Danke. - Die Verbindungen der Stadt zum Umland werden unterbrochen."

„Natürlich, durch den Gegenschlag haben wir ihnen gezeigt, dass sie uns auf diese Weise nicht beikommen können. Ich habe mein… Datenpaket… in den HEIMDALL-Rechner in Wilhelmshafen kopiert."

„Sie sind hier der Stratege – Ihre Einschätzung?"

„_Ich würde dem Abschneiden der Kommunikationslinien einen physischen Angriff folgen lassen – zum Beispiel durch Truppen des japanischen Militärs. Die UN-Truppen wären mir zu unsicher, während die SEELE-Gruppierung über den Verteidigungsminister die JSSDF kontrolliert."_

„_Werden Sie mir dabei helfen? Computer sind eine Sache, aber von Krieg habe ich keine Ahnung."_

„_Natürlich."_

_Schlagartig verwandelte sich die Umgebung, nahm das Aussehen der NERV-Kommandozentrale an, wenn auch ohne den höhergelegenen Kommandostand. Vor den Kontrollpulten saßen gesichtslose Gestalten aus Licht und elektronischen Impulsen, jede von ihnen repräsentierte eines der noch verbliebenen Waffensysteme an der Oberfläche, welche die Angriffe der Engel überstanden hatten. Es waren nicht mehr viele, weitaus mehr Pulte waren leer, verweist und elektronisch tot, als besetzt._

_Und ein paar repräsentierten die Verteidigungsanlagen der Geofront und des Hauptquartiers._

„_Habe ich das Kommando über die Verteidigungsanlagen?"_

„_Es liegt in Ihrer Hand, Commander."_

„_Gut."_

_In rascher Folge gab er seine Befehle, rief auf den großen Monitor die taktischen Daten und strategischen Pläne auf, legte seine Strategie zurecht und programmierte die Anlagen entsprechend._

„_Es gibt noch Ressourcen, an die wir bisher nicht gedacht haben."_

„_Was meinen Sie?"_

_Er sandte ihr einen kurzen Impuls, der ein Lächeln bedeuten sollte._

„_Die Anlage ist trotz allem zu groß, um jeden Raum und Gang in Echtzeit unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ich werde ein paar Verbündete rekrutieren... Versuchen Sie, sich in die Rechner der Armee zu hacken und Rückzugsbefehle auszulösen..."_

_Und damit löste er sich in einen Wirbel aus Bits und Bytes auf, der auseinanderstob und sich verteilte._

*** NGE ***

Im EVA-Hangar zuckte EVA-02, richtete sich dann zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Die Augen des roten EVANGELION glühten auf.

*** NGE ***

_Larsen stand sich selbst gegenüber - oder dem, was er einmal gewesen war._

_Äußerlich war der Unterschied gewaltig, während er sich mit seinem ´gewöhnlichen´ Ausse-hen repräsentierte, zeigte der andere sich als menschengroße Version der roten EVANGELION-Einheit-02. Doch hinter der helmartigen Panzerung vermeinte der Stratege sich selbst zu erkennen._

_Das Bewusstsein von EVA-02 verstellte ihm den Weg, baute sich drohend auf._

„_Freund." flüsterte Larsen. Datenströme entstanden zwischen ihm und dem Wächter._

„_Beweise!"_

„_Du kennst mich. Ich bin du. Du bist ich."  
>Weitere Datenpakete wechselten über.<em>

„_Beweise!"_

„_Deine Hilfe wird gebraucht. Deine... und die derjenigen, die du beschützt. Viele Leben sind in Gefahr. Unschuldige könnten zu Tode kommen, während wir hier sprechen!"_

„_Unschuldige... Unschuldige müssen beschützt werden."_

„_Es sind Kinder unter ihnen. Erinnerst du dich an Asuka?"_

„_Asuka Soryu Langley, Pilotin von EVA-02. Meine Pilotin."_

„_Kinder müssen beschützt werden."_

„_Ja."_

„_Unschuldige müssen beschützt werden."_

„_Ja. Kinder sind Unschuldige. Sie müssen beschützt werden..."_

„_Dann gib den Weg frei."_

_Die Repräsentation des EVAs wich zur Seite._

_Larsen ging an ihm vorbei, überschritt eine unsichtbare Schwelle._

_Jenseits der Schwelle lag Kyoko Soryus Version der Realität, ein Zimmer ohne rechte Winkel mit schiefen, eingebeulten Wänden, welches direkt dem Kopf eines Surrealisten entsprungen zu sein schien._

_In einer Ecke saß zusammengekauert eine Frau Ende Zwanzig mit blondem Haar, das Gesicht von der Tür abgewandt._

_Es lag über zehn Jahre her, dass Larsen sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, doch er erkannte die Frau sofort, da sie sich äußerlich nicht im Geringsten verändert hatte._

„_Kyoko?"_

„_Ja?"_

_Ihre Stimme klang verängstigt._

„_Erkennen Sie mich?"_

„_Nein… Doch… Sie sind... Anns Ehemann... meine gute Freundin Ann... Wolf..."_

„_Ja."_

„_Ich habe Sie gebeten, auf Asuka Acht zu geben..."_

„_Das habe ich... nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen..."_

„_Trotzdem gab es Unglücke... Missgeschicke... Fehler..."_

„_Ja. Urteilen Sie über mich, Kyoko. Richten Sie über mich."_

„_Nein, das kann ich nicht. Ich habe Ihnen diese Last aufgebürdet... Asuka, wo ist sie?"_

„_Es geht ihr nicht sonderlich gut. Ich... wir... Tokio-3 benötigt Ihre Hilfe... NERV wird angegriffen."_

„_NERV... sollen sie doch alle in der Hölle schmoren... hätte ich doch niemals von dieser Organisation gehört..."_

„_Wenn Sie uns nicht helfen, wird auch Asuka sterben."_

„_Nein... Bringen Sie sie in den EntryPlug. EVA-02 kann sie in Sicherheit bringen."_

„_Dazu ist keine Zeit. Ich überspiele gerade die taktischen Daten in die Computer des EVAs. Kyoko, die Einheit ist imstande zu kämpfen, ohne dass eine Seele in ihr gefangen ist. Aber Sie müssen es erlauben."_

„_Ich kann nicht..."_

„_Doch, Sie können... die Kyoko Soryu, die ich kannte, konnte es. Sie war stark."_

„_Das war ich nie."_

„_Doch. Sie müssen nur dem EVA erlauben, ohne Sie in den Kampf zu ziehen."_

„_Die Künstliche Intelligenz... sie ähnelt Ihnen sehr."_

„_Vielleicht. Kommen Sie... verlassen Sie Ihr Gefängnis… Ein Teil von mir wird Ihren Platz einnehmen. Ich werde tun, womit Sie mich beauftragt haben – für immer."_

„_Werde ich Asuka wiedersehen?"_

„_Ja. Mein Wort darauf."_

_Er streckte die Hand aus._

_Eine ganze Weile verging._

_Dann hob Kyoko langsam die Hand, ergriff die seine, ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen, folgte ihm aus dem schrägen Zimmer..._

*** NGE ***

_Durch die Datenleitung, die zwischen den MAGI und EVA-01 bestand, betrat Larsen das Bewusstsein des purpur-grünen EVANGELIONs. Auch hier erwartete ihn eine Repräsentation des EVA, allerdings zeigte diese keine Feindseligkeit._

_Und neben dem EVA stand eine weitere Person._

„_Wir haben Sie bereits erwartet", erklärte Yui Ikari..._

*** NGE ***

_Mit zwei weiteren gewaltigen Datenpaketen im Schlepp kehrte Larsen in die virtuelle Kommandozentrale zurück. Beide formten Repräsentationen aus: Weibliche Körper, altersgemäß etwa Ende Zwanzig, die eine dunkelhaarig, die andere blond, beide in Laborkittel gekleidet._

_„Doktor Ikari, Doktor Soryu…"_  
><em>Naoko Akagis Reaktion fiel kühl aus.<em>

_„Wir brauchen umgehend einen Überblick", erklärte Yui Ikari._

_„Wo ist Asuka?" fragte Kyoko Soryu._

_Larsen ging auf, dass die gerade noch genial erscheinende Idee vielleicht doch nicht so gut gewesen war – Kyoko Akagi schien Doktor Ikari recht reserviert gegenüberzustehen, Ikari wiederum schien das Heft in die Hand nehmen zu wollen, während Doktor Soryu in erster Linie – verständlicherweise – an ihrer Tochter interessiert war._

_Mit einer widerwilligen Handbewegung ließ Akagi eine glänzende Fläche in der Luft erscheinen, auf der die Übertragung einer Sicherheitskamera im TerminalDogma sichtbar war – Asuka, die in einem Kittel durch eine Zimmerflucht schlich._

_„Asuka…"_  
><em>Soryu streckte die Hand aus, strich über den Bildschirm.<em>  
><em>„Sie ist so groß geworden…"<em>

_„Kyoko, reißen Sie sich zusammen, bitte."_  
><em>Yui legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.<em>  
><em>„Wir müssen uns auf die Situation konzentrieren."<em>

_„Ja…"_

_*Haben Sie noch eine glorreiche Idee?* wisperte Naokos Stimme direkt in Larsens Kopf._

_*Ja.* sandte er direkt zurück._

_„Wir müssen mit einer eindringenden Armee rechnen. D.h. die Geofront muss in Verschlusszustand gehen. Der Befehl dazu muss aber von der Zentrale kommen. Im Dogma befindet sich eine potentielle eigene kleine Armee…"_  
><em>Er spürte, dass er die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit hatte.<em>

_„Wovon sprechen Sie?" fragte Yui Ikari._

_„Die Klone", flüsterte Naoko tonlos. „Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein."_

_„Knapp 350 potentielle Soldaten."_

_„Die Klone können außerhalb des Tanks nicht lange überleben."_

_„Wenn ich die Daten richtig verstehe, ist es möglich, sie mit Hilfe des gefangenen Engels zu stabilisieren. Also, legen Sie los. Wenn der Klontank ähnlich funktioniert wie der DummyPlug, verpassen wir ihnen noch eine Schulung im Umgang mit Feuerwaffen und werfen sie in die Schlacht."_

_„Commander, das ist inakzeptabel."_

_„Sie sehen nur aus wie Kinder. Ohne Seelen…"_

_„Aber sie wollen sie mit Seelen versehen…"_

_Yui Ikari räusperte sich._  
><em>„Vom wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus klingt Ihre Idee sehr interessant, vom moralischen her aber sehr fragwürdig."<em>

_„Ich…"_  
><em>Er blickte an sich herab. Feine Datenströme gingen von seinem Avatar aus, nur um im Nichts zu verwehen.<em>  
><em>„Ich zerfasere…" erkannte er die Antwort auf die Frage, warum er bereit war, seine eigenen Moralwerte zu ignorieren.<em>

_„Sie haben sich übernommen und zu viel von sich im HEIMDALL-System zurückgelassen, um von dort aus die zweite Front zu eröffnen. Und Sie haben weitere Informationspakete in die EVANGELIONs übertragen, um die Einheiten autark zu machen."_

_„Ich verliere meine Menschlichkeit", stellte er mit einer Logik fest, zu der nur Maschinen imstande waren. Er blickte auf seine Hände, sah winzige Datenpakete sich lösen und zerfallen, wobei schwarze Flecken zurückblieben._  
><em>„Und ich löse mich auf. So endet es also…"<em>

_„Aktivierungsprozess der Klone eingeleitet." verkündete Kyoko Soryu._

_Naoko Akagi und Yui Ikari fuhren gleichzeitig herum.  
>„Larsen, was…" Akagi korrigierte sie. „Doktor Soryu, was haben Sie getan?"<em>

_„Asuka hält sich im TerminalDogma auf. Die Ayanami-Klone können sie beschützen! Ich kann nicht… Yui, verstehen Sie doch, unsere Kinder…"_

Kapitel 57 – Schwingen in der Dunkelheit

Die drei Piloten, jeder von ihnen zum Teil Mensch und zum Teil Engel, eilten die Wendeltreppe hinab. Sie hatten bereits ein gutes Drittel zurückgelegt, als die Leuchten in den Wänden zu blinken begannen und eine dumpfe Warnsirene zu heulen begann.

„Verbunkerungsalarm…" rief Rei. „Das Hauptquartier geht auf höchste Alarmstufe."

Die Treppenstufen unter ihren Füßen gerieten in Bewegung, wurden langsam in die Wand eingezogen.

„Ah… schneller!" brüllte Shinji.

Es war zwecklos, die ursprünglich gut zwei Meter breiten Stufen schrumpften kontinuierlich. Schon drückten die drei sich an die Wand.

„Wir müssen unsere Kräfte freisetzen!" Kaworu blieb stehen. „Schwester, nimm du Shinji-kun und…"  
>Da verlor er bereits den Boden unter den Füßen.<p>

Shinji sauste in die Tiefe, konnte nicht einmal mehr den Mund zu einem Schrei öffnen, denn ebenso abrupt, wie er begonnen hatte, endete der Sturz wieder.  
>In Shinjis Kopf erklang Musik, die ´<em>Ode an die Freude<em>´, zugleich donnernd und zurückhaltend, so dass die Begleiteffekte ihn nicht erreichten, sondern von dem Teil seines Wesens, welches dem Engel ähnelte, absorbiert wurden.

Tabris strahlte Kraft aus und ungezügelte Lebensfreude.

Dann nahm Shinji eine zweite Melodie wahr, leise und ruhig, Beethovens Mondscheinsonate.

Die beiden Melodien existierten nebeneinander, konkurrierten nicht, obwohl dies eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen wäre.

Die Quelle der zweiten Musik war Rei.  
>Und beide starrten ihn an…<p>

„Uh…"  
>Shinji blickte nach unten. Da war nichts unter seinen Füßen, nur Leere – und natürlich der Boden, ganz weit unten…<br>Zuerst dachte er, Rei hätte ihn gefangen, aber die schwebte über ihm neben ihrem Bruder, beide getragen von schneeweißen Schwingen.

Der Ausdruck grenzenlosen Erstaunens auf Kaworus Gesicht wich einem Lächeln.  
>„Welch ein Tag… jetzt wurde ich auch noch Zeuge des Erwachens des Potentials der Lilim. So seht ihr uns also, Adamssohn…" Er sah zu Rei hinüber. „Ein wunderbares Lied, nicht wahr?"<p>

„Ja", flüsterte sie.  
>Shinji schwebte ein Stück unter ihnen, war einen entsetzlich langen Moment gefallen wie ein Stein, ehe sie hatte zupacken können. Vier mächtige, schwarzgefiederte Schwingen, die den gewaltigen Schacht in seiner ganzen Breite auszufüllen scheinen, hielten ihn mit trägen Schlägen in der Luft.<br>Sein Lied begann langsam, wurde dann schneller, hatte zugleich etwas Trauriges und Kraftvolles. Fast meinte sie, Worte herauszuhören. _Werde zur Legende…_

Shinji dagegen sah sich verwirrt um. – Was hielt ihn in der Luft?  
>„Ahm… Nicht dass… aber… sollte ich nicht fallen?"<p>

„Aber, Shinji-kun, ist es denn dein Wunsch abzustürzen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Siehst du? – Die Kraft deines Willens hält dich in der Luft. Das, was ihr Lilim das Absolute-Terror-Feld nennt, definiert in Wirklichkeit die Grenzen eures Willens und hält euren Körper und eure Seele zusammen. Und dank des Herzens eines Engels kannst du deinen Willen auf deine Umgebung einwirken lassen – da ist so etwas wie Schwerkraft nur noch ein Witz."

„Das… uh…"  
>Er streckte die Hand nach Rei aus. Als sie sie ergriff, spürte er keine Sorge mehr, er könnte plötzlich abstürzen.<br>„Rei-chan… was… was siehst du?"

Sie sah Kraft, gewaltige Macht, die von seinem Willen gebändigt wurde. Sie sah verborgene Stärke. Sie sah, was sie in ihrem Schöpfer stets vermisst hatte. – Sie sah sein Herz.  
>Rei schwebte tiefer, verringerte die Distanz, bis ihre Lippen beinahe sein Ohr berührten.<br>„Ich sehe dich. Ich sehe meine Zukunft."

Kaworu zog die Hände aus den Hosentaschen.  
>„Kommt, genug getrödelt – unten wartet unser Schicksal!"<p>

„Ah... Kaworu-kun…"

„Das wollte ich… also der echte Kaworu… schon immer einmal sagen… Hah! Je länger ich in seinem Körper verweile, umso schwerer fällt es mir, seine Erinnerungen und die meinen auseinanderzuhalten."

*** NGE ***

„Subkommandant!" brüllte Makoto Hyuga, der zwischen mehreren Terminals in der Zentrale hin und herlief.

Fuyutsuki fokussierte seinen Blick. Jedes Wort schien sich wie tausend Nadeln in seinen Kopf zu bohren.

„Ja, Hyuga?"

„Sir, mehrere Blaue Muster lokalisiert... im Hauptquartier... zwei im TerminalDogma jenseits der Himmelspforte, zwei weitere im Zentralen Schacht, absteigend! Und ein… flackerndes Muster, ebenfalls im Schacht. MAGI scheinen unschlüssig."

„Auf den Schirm!"

„Keine Verbindung zu den Sicherheitskameras!"

„Fünf Engel?"

Fuyutsuki ließ sich in den Sessel des Kommandanten sinken.

_Fünf..._

_Ikari war von einem Engel übernommen worden... ein Engel, Tabris, stand laut dem Systema Sephiroth noch aus... wer waren die ganzen anderen? Sollten sie von falschen Voraussetzungen ausgegangen sein?_

„Wie sollen wir gegen fünf Engel ankommen… - Sehen Sie zu, dass die Piloten mobilisiert werden… wir haben zwei funktionsfähige EVAs…"

„Ein weiteres Blaues Muster im TerminalDogma! MAGI übermitteln Werte. Drei der Engel identifiziert: Jenseits der Himmelspforte befinden sich ADAM und LILITH, im Zentralen Schacht befindet sich _Tabris_. Keine Einstufung als Zielobjekt!"

„Sechs… Es werden immer mehr… Die anderen beiden?"

„Negativ, Sir... Augenblick... MAGI liefern Namen... im Zentralen Schacht: _Ikiru_, ebenfalls keine Einstufung als Zielobjekt! Jenseits der Himmelspforte: _Shibo_..."

Makoto Hyuga blickte entgeistert nach oben.

„Ikiru und Shibo..."

„Leben und Tod", flüsterte Fuyutsuki, sammelte sich sogleich wieder. „Der Angriff auf die MAGI?"

„Ist zu Stillstand gekommen, Sir... Sir, MAGI gehen zum Gegenangriff über! – Und ich bekomme eine Kennung für das letzte Muster im Schacht… _Seth…_"

„Set oder Seth?"

„Seth."

„Seth… der Bibel nach der dritte Sohn Adams nach Kain und Abel… Kain erschlug Abel und wurde von Gott gestraft. Seth erhielt das Menschengeschlecht auf Erden…" murmelte Fuyutsuki mehr zu sich selbst. „Was geschieht dort unten?"

Ein anderer Operator erstattete Meldung: „Wir haben den Kontakt zum nördlichen Zugangsbereich verloren. Und vom Westtor wurden eben Schüsse gemeldet, unsere Leute dort schweigen nun ebenfalls."

Fuyutsuki blinzelte. Rechnete eins und eins zusammen…  
>„Sofort höchste Alarmstufe auslösen. Verbunkerung einleiten. Das Hauptquartier und die unterirdischen Anlagen abriegeln!"<p>

Ein weiterer Operator sprang auf.

„Subkommandant, eine Nachricht von der Oberfläche... es ist der regionale Oberkommandierende der JSSDF, General Takashima von der Ostarmee!"

„Haben wir ein Bild?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Auf den Schirm!"

Auf dem großen Bildschirm erschien das Gesicht eines schwarzhaarigen Mannes mit Oberlippenbart. Er trug die Rangabzeichen eines Generals der Bodentruppen der Ostarmee .

„Haben Sie das Kommando im NERV-HQ?" fragte er knapp, ohne es für nötig zu befinden, sich vorzustellen.

Fuyutsuki nickte, bereute es sofort, als ihm noch schwindliger wurde.

„Ja. Kozo Fuyutsuki, Stellvertretender Kommandant von NERV."

„Ich habe den Auftrag, Sie zur sofortigen Übergabe des Hauptquartiers und seiner Einrichtungen aufzufordern, einschließlich der EVANGELIONs, der Piloten und der MAGI."

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben eine Minute Bedenkzeit, ich erwarte Ihre sofortige Kapitulation."

Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.

Fuyutsuki stemmte sich in die Höhe.

„Sie wollen sich die EVAs unter den Nagel reißen... dahinter kann nur SEELE stecken..." murmelte er.

Er drehte sich, blickte in den Korridor hinaus.

„Colonel Katsuragi, gehen Sie auf Ihren Posten! Das Hauptquartier steht kurz vor einem Angriff!"

„Sir..."

„Los! Ich brauche Sie hier drinnen!"

„... Ja."

Der Stellvertretende Kommandant bemühte sich, die Offiziere in der Zentrale zu mustern, bemühte sich, ihre verschwommenen Gesichter zu identifizieren.

„Die EVAs sind Waffen, welche keiner einzelnen Nation in die Hände fallen dürfen. Ich werde das Hauptquartier nicht der JSSDF übergeben. Wer gegen meine Entscheidung ist, kann gehen, ich halte ihn oder sie nicht auf."

Niemand verließ seinen Posten.

„Danke… - Colonel, koordinieren Sie die Verteidigung der Geofront. Wir haben wahrscheinlich das Nord- und das Westtor bereits verloren."

„Ja, Sir."  
>Sie blickte an sich herab. Kajis Blut war auf ihrer Bluse und an ihren Händen und sie hielt immer noch das blutverschmierte Kästchen mit dem eingebeulten Deckel in der Hand, das er ihr mit letzter Kraft zugeschoben hatte.<br>„Stellen Sie mich auf die Lautsprecher, Leutnant Hyuga."

„Sie können sprechen, Colonel."

„Hier spricht Colonel Katsuragi. Ich übernehme bis auf weiteres das Kommando in der Geofront. Wir werden angegriffen. Ich wiederhole: Das Hauptquartier wird angegriffen. Dies ist keine Übung. Ausgabe von Schusswaffen erfolgt. An das zivile Personal: Ziehen Sie sich in die zugewiesenen Schutzräume des inneren Ringes zurück. An das Wachpersonal: Verteidigungsmuster Delta, langsamer Rückzug zur ersten Verteidigungslinie. Sektion-II sichert den Hangarbereich." Sie schluckte, holte tief Luft. „Die Piloten in den Hangar und die EVAs bemannen. Ich wiederhole: Die Piloten Shinji Ikari und Kaworu Nagisa in den Hangar. Die EVAs startbereit machen. Auf weitere Anweisungen warten."  
>Sie blickte wieder zum Gang, wo Aoba und zwei weitere Angehörige des technischen Personals Kaji gerade anhoben und in den Konferenzraum auf der anderen Seite trugen. Auf dem Gang blieb eine große Blutlache zurück.<br>„Medizinisches Personal zur Brücke, wir richten im Konferenztrakt einen Rückzugspunkt ein."  
>Misato gab Hyuga Zeichen, die Übertragung zu beenden.<br>„Makoto, rufen Sie um Hilfe. Auf allen Kanälen. Es reicht, wenn nur ein Hilferuf durchkommt, benutzen Sie jeden Sender, den wir haben, und jede verfügbare Frequenz. Wir müssen das UN-Hauptquartier auf dem chinesischen Festland erreichen oder die Amerikaner auf den Philippinen – meinetwegen auch die Russen. Und dann müssen wir so lange durchhalten, bis die Kavallerie hier ist."

„Verstanden, Colonel!"

Aoba stand in der Tür, schien Katsuragis Blick zu suchen.

„Aoba-kun, ist Major Kaji…"

„Nein, Colonel, er lebt noch. Ein Arzt ist endlich bei ihm, aber es sieht nicht gut aus."

„Können wir ihn auf die Krankenstation bringen?"

Statt Aoba antwortete Maya. Die Stimme der jungen Frau war voller Angst.  
>„Negativ, Colonel. Wir haben Eindringlinge in der Krankenstation. Es ist…"<br>Aus dem Lautsprecher ihres Terminals drangen Schüsse und Schreie.  
>„Sir, sie… sie schießen auf jeden…"<p>

Misato kniff die Augen zusammen.  
>„Sie sind hinter den EVAs her, den mächtigsten Waffen auf diesem Planeten. Und hinter den MAGI, weil eine winzige Chance besteht, dass sie mit den Supercomputern die EVANGELIONs auch ohne die Children kontrollieren können."<br>Mit geübter Hand zog sie ihre Waffe, überprüfte das Magazin und lud sie dann durch.  
>„In Ordnung…"<br>Sie deutete auf zwei Angehörige des Sicherheitsdienstes an einer Tür, dann auf zwei weitere eine Ebene tiefer.  
>„Sie beide begleiten mich – und Sie auch. – Aoba-kun, Sie nehmen sich ein paar Leute und suchen nach den Kindern. Laut den Rechnern müssen sie sich noch im Hauptquartier aufhalten. Wenn Sie sie gefunden haben, bringen Sie sie in den Hangar. Ich sorge dafür, dass Sie durchkommen."<p>

„Ja, Colonel, Sir. Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen."  
>Shigeru Aoba entsicherte seine eigene Dienstwaffe, blickte noch einmal in die Runde, nickte seinen Kollegen zu, ehe er an seinem Terminal den letzten bekannten Aufenthaltsort der Piloten abfragte und sich auf den Weg in den Erholungsbereich machte.<p>

Misato winkte ihren eigenen Trupp zusammen.  
>„Los! – Hyuga, wir bleiben über Funk in Kontakt."<p>

„Ja, Sir! – Ich glaube, ich habe eine Nachricht durchbekommen."

„Gut, weitermachen! – Wenn ich wiederkomme, will ich keine Klagen hören!"  
>Sie trat auf den Flur, hob ihre Uniformjacke auf und zog sie sich über, richtete ihre Mütze und flüsterte in Richtung der Tür zum Konferenztrakt: „Und du Idiot stirbst besser nicht in der Zwischenzeit weg…"<br>Und damit zog Colonel Misato Katsuragi in den Krieg…

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko Akagi hatte ihren Rundgang durch das TerminalDogma beendet - eigentlich schon vor über einer Stunde. Sie saß gerade auf einem Feldbett in einem spartanisch eingerichteten Raum, als ihr Palmtop zu piepen begann.

In diesem Raum war Rei den Unterlagen nach geboren worden, hier hatte Rei-I ihre ersten Wochen und Monate verbracht, ehe ihre Mutter sie erwürgt hatte...

Ritsuko zog die Fernsteuerung für die Anlagen des Dogmas aus der Tasche.

Auf dem winzigen Bildschirm erschienen mehrere Mitteilungen, demnach wurden die MAGI im Augenblick mit einem Hackerangriff von Seiten der Backup-Systeme konfrontiert.

Akagi fluchte.

Sie musste sofort in die Zentrale und von dort aus die Hacker abwehren...

Die nächste Mitteilung bremste sie bereits wieder - die MAGI waren über die Evakuierungsschächte auf dem Weg ins TerminalDogma, in den am besten geschützten Raum der ganzen Anlage - LILITHs Gefängnis hinter der Himmelspforte...

_Die MAGI kamen zu ihr!_

Ritsuko lief los, ignorierte die weiteren Mitteilungen über das Auftauchen von insgesamt fünf bis sechs Engeln im TerminalDogma ebenso wie die Nachricht, dass die JSSDF am Stadtrand von Tokio-3 Stellung bezog und Truppen bereits dabei waren, in die Geofront vorzudringen...

*** NGE ***

Rei erreichte den Boden des Zentralen Schachtes neben Tabris, ließ Shinjis Hand wortlos los.

Ihr Blick war auf das zwanzig Meter hohe Tor am Ende des großen Ganges gerichtet. Dies war die Himmelspforte. Und dahinter lag die Höhle, welche das Gefängnis der Urmutter war, hinter dem Tor wartete LILITH im Zentrum des Schwarzen Mondes...

„Wir haben etwas vergessen", meldete sich Tabris plötzlich zu Wort. „Wie bekommen wir das Tor auf? Unsere Körper besitzen nicht genug Kraft dazu - und die Felder unserer Seelen können auch nicht den nötigen Druck generieren."

Die beiden Engel blickten sich fragend an.

„Sollten wir vielleicht doch einen der EVAs holen?"

„Nein, Bruder. Durch das ganze TerminalDogma ziehen sich Gänge und Tunnel, die miteinander verbunden sind."

„Wir... uh... wir können das Tor umgehen."

„Ja, Shin-chan."

Für Rei gab es keinen Grund, die intime Anrede für ihren Geliebten trotz der Gegenwart einer weiteren Person nicht zu benutzen, erst recht nicht seit ihrer Wiedergeburt als Engel.

„Dann lasst uns gehen. Jede Sekunde, die Mutter länger in Gefangenschaft ist, ist mir schier unerträglich."

Tabris marschierte den Gang hinab, eine Tür im Auge.

Für einen EVA waren es nur wenige Schritte vom Schacht bis zum Tor, doch für einen Menschen war die Strecke bedeutend länger.

„Dorthin, Rei-chan?" fragte Shinji und deutete auf die Tür, welche Tabris entdeckt hatte. Es war dieselbe Tür, durch welche sie schon Doktor Akagi auf dem Weg zur Gen-Schmiede geführt hatte, als sie den Korridor passiert hatten.

„Ja."

Die Tür lag fast direkt vor dem gewaltigen Tor.

Shinji und Rei eilten dem anderen nach, schlossen schnell auf.

Und gerade, als sie die Tür erreichten, öffnete sich das Tor...

Shinji unterdrückte den Fluchtreflex.

Wahrscheinlich hatte man ihnen eine Falle gestellt... wahrscheinlich warteten hinter dem Tor die NERV-Streitkräfte, um die eingedrungenen Engel zu vernichten – und ihn gleich mit, schließlich paktierte er nicht nur mit dem angeblichen Feind, sondern war teilweise einer von ihnen...

Doch anstelle einer Einheit schwerbewaffneter Soldaten stand dort nur eine einzelne nackte Gestalt mit blauen Haaren und roten Augen.

„Uh..."

Es war die andere Rei...

Tabris riss die Augen auf.

Das Wesen vor ihm verfügte über eine Quelle der Kraft, es war ebenso wie seine jüngere Schwester, der es aufs Haar glich, ein Abkömmling LILITHs... doch da endeten die Vergleichsmöglichkeiten.

_Die andere Rei hatte keine wahre Seele..._

Rei-III zögerte nicht.

Sie war geschaffen worden, die Engel zu bekämpfen und zu vernichten!

Mit der Kraft eines Orkans entfesselte sie ihre Kräfte...

Ihre Augen glühten in unheiligem Feuer auf.

Zugleich vernahmen die anderen drei ihr Lied, doch es war keine Melodie, auch kein mächtiger vielstimmiger Chor, sondern nur eine Anreihung von Dissonanzen, als fahre jemand mit langen Fingernägeln über eine Schiefertafel.

Tabris verspürte Schwindel, dieses Wesen war eindeutig weder Engel, noch Lilim oder Nephilim. Wäre er imstande gewesen, an die Existenz des Teufels zu glauben, hätte er Rei-III möglicherweise als Lahan eingestuft, als Geschöpf der Finsternis.

Ihre AT-Felder trafen aufeinander, umwogten einander.

Funken sprühten, krachend schlugen Blitze in die Wände.

Shinji zog Rei mit sich in den minimalen Schutz des Rahmens der in die Wand eingebauten Tür.

Tabris ballte die Fäuste und presste die Zähne aufeinander, mobilisierte beinahe alle ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Kräfte. Doch für ihn gab es eine Grenze, er konnte nicht seine gesamte Kraft einsetzen, ohne dabei den Lilimkörper zu schädigen, schließlich hatte er dessen wahren Besitzer versprochen, ihn unbeschädigt zurückzugeben!

Für Rei-III galten derartige Begrenzungen nicht.

Die Stärke ihres AT-Feldes wuchs kontinuierlich an, ebenso der Druck, den sie auf Tabris´ Kraftfeld ausübte.

Der grauhaarige Engel ging in die Knie, dabei dauerte der Kampf erst wenige Sekunden.

Sie war einfach zu stark...

Doch auch bei seiner Gegnerin zeigten sich die ersten Spuren des Kampfes - sie begann sich teilweise aufzulösen, als ihr AT-Feld die Begrenzungen ihres Körpers nicht mehr aufrechterhalten konnte. Als Staub rieselte die Haut ihrer rechten Gesichtshälfte zu Boden, legte die darunterliegenden Muskeln und Knochen frei. Ebenso löste sich ihr linker Arm knapp unterhalb des Ellenbogens komplett auf.

Es kümmerte sie nicht. Ihr Körper war nicht fähig, Schmerz zu verspüren. Nur die Mission, nur der Auftrag ihres Schöpfers zählten.

_Vernichte die Engel..._

_Hole die Lanze..._

Die Engel waren im Weg, solange sie sich im Korridor aufhielten, konnte sie nicht zu EVANGELION-02 gelangen, an die Oberfläche gehen und den Longinusspeer holen...

Noch einmal verstärkte sie ihr AT-Feld.

Tabris´ Kraftfeld gab unter dem Druck nach.  
>Der Engel stieß ein Seufzen aus, ehe er zurückflog und sein AT-Feld zusammenbrach.<p>

Rei schob Shinji zur Seite, trat ihrer Schwester entgegen, nahm den Platz ihres Bruders ein, stellte sich schützend vor ihren Bruder und ihren Geliebten, der neben Kaworu in die Knie ging.

„Rei-chan... Nicht!"

Sie hörte nicht auf ihn. Ihr Blick traf den der anderen.

Äußerlich waren sie gleich, und doch hätten sie nicht grundverschiedener sein können.

Erneut traf AT-Feld auf AT-Feld.

Keine der beiden Reis wankte, keine wich zurück.

Der linke Arm von Rei-III löste sich weiter auf, jetzt lagen die Schulterknochen frei, ebenso waren die Muskeln und Sehnen ihres linken Oberschenkels klar zu erkennen, als die Haut sich auflöste wie Papier, an welches jemand eine glühende Zigarettenspitze gehalten hatte.

Reis Nase begann zu bluten. In ihren Augen platzte eine Ader nach der anderen, bis ihre scharlachroten Augen in Seen aus Blut zu schwimmen schienen

Das S2-Organ in ihrer Bauchhöhle pulsierte hämmernd, schien ihr klarmachen zu wollen, dass das Limit ihrer Kraft erreicht war.

Shinji starrte zu den beiden Reis hinüber, die in ihr Duell verwickelt waren. Blitze zuckten zwischen ihnen. Die Luft stank nach Ozon. Winzige Funken wuchsen zu gewaltigen Lichtern an, Speeren gleich, die auf Reis AT-Feld einhämmerten und sie nach Atem ringen ließen.

Kaworu gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich. Er hatte eine stark blutende Platzwunde an der Stirn und sein linker Arm wirkte merkwürdig verrenkt.

„Kaworu-kun, du musst wach werden… Rei-chan braucht deine Hilfe…"

Nagisa reagierte nicht.

Shinji blickte wieder zu den beiden im Duell befindlichen Reis hinüber.  
>„Gut… dann… dann bleib hier liegen und ruh dich noch etwas aus…"<br>Er richtete sich auf. Er musste seine Freunde beschützen, musste Rei-chan schützen… Wenn er doch nur gewusst hätte, wie er seine Kräfte aktivieren und auf sein eigenes AT-Feld zurückgreifen konnte… er atmete tief durch. Seine Kräfte hatten ihn vor dem Sturz bewahrt, waren aktiv geworden, als er in Todesgefahr geschwebt hatte…

Rei wankte. Sie verlor an Boden, das AT-Feld ihrer Schwester schob sie zentimeterweise zurück. Dann spürte sie Shinjis Gegenwart zu ihrer Rechten, begann ihr eigenes Kraftfeld im Rhythmus seines Liedes zu pulsieren, als er neben sie trat, das Gesicht eine angespannte Maske, die Augen zusammengekniffen. Sie spürte die Berührung seiner Schwingen, welche die Blitze fernhielten. Einzelne schwarze Federn wirbelten durch die Luft. Sie spürte, wie sich eine Schwinge sanft gegen ihren Rücken legte und sie stützte. Und sie sah die plötzliche Angst in den ansonsten leblosen Augen der anderen…  
>Ihr Blick wanderte zur Seite, hinauf zu der Maske der Entschlossenheit, die sich auf Shinjis Gesichtszüge gelegt hatte. In seinen Augen stand kein Hinweis auf Gnade zu legen.<p>

Mit einem hohen Schrei legte Rei-III all ihre geballte Kraft in einen letzten Angriff.

Eine schwarze Schwinge legte sich wie ein Schild den tobenden Energien in den Weg. Shinji keuchte kurz auf, als heißes Feuer Löcher in diesen Schild brannte und versenkte Federn träge davonschwebten, unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei, als mit lautem Knacken der Flügel brach und plötzlich schlaff durchhing. Dann schlug er zurück; mit dem verbleibenden rechten Flügel fegte er die andere Rei von den Beinen, zerfetzte ihr AT-Feld regelrecht.

Sie knallte hart gegen die Wand, rutschte leblos zu Boden, eine breite Blutspur hinterlassend. Der Zerfallsprozess ging weiter. Binnen weniger Sekunden löste sich der Körper in eine LCL-Lache auf.

Shinjis Beine gaben nach. In seinem Kopf hämmerte das Blut, zugleich spürte er Schmerzen im ganzen Leib.

Jetzt war es Rei, die ihn stützte, obwohl sie selbst nicht minder angeschlagen war. Der Anblick ihres Gesichts erschreckte ihn, aus der Nase und den Augenwinkeln liefen dünne Blutströme.  
>„Kannst du…"<p>

„Nur… nur einen Augenblick…"  
>Er stützte sich mit einer Hand am Boden ab, tastete mit der anderen nach seiner Nase, spürte Feuchtigkeit. Er blutete ebenfalls aus der Nase.<br>„Bist du…"

„Ich bin funktionsfähig", stellte sie mit tonloser Stimme fest. Welchen Sinn hätte es zu erwähnen, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, über und über von haarfeinen Schnittwunden übersät zu sein, und dass sie nur verschwommen sehen konnte und ihn wie durch eine Schicht Watte hörte?

„Was ist mit Kaworu?"

Sie schwankte hinüber, ließ sich neben ihrem „Bruder" zu Boden fallen.  
>„Außer Gefecht."<p>

Kaworu gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich. Einen Moment lang verzerrten sich seine Gesichtszüge, als würde er einen inneren Kampf ausfechten, dann öffnete er langsam die Augen.  
>„Oh, Mann…"<br>Er wälzte sich auf die Seite.  
>„Schwester, wer war das?"<p>

„Ein anderes Ich."

„Das Werk meines Vaters." stieß Shinji hervor. „Ein weiteres Werkzeug in seinen Plänen… wie er uns alle als Werkzeuge benutzt hat… Nie wieder…"  
>Er blickte über die Schulter zurück.<br>„Heute muss es enden."

„Shinji-kun, du meinst, der Kommandant…" Kaworu schien in sich hinein zu lauschen, senkte dann den Blick. „Ich kann seine Gegenwart spüren… ADAM ist nahe."

„Vater…"  
>Shinji stemmte sich in die Höhe, den Blick auf das ferne, gewaltige Portal gerichtet, das zu einem Spalt offenstand. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung, setzte schwerfällig einen Fuß vor den anderen.<p>

„Shinji-kun…"

„Ihr seid beide zu angeschlagen. Wenn mein Vater hinter diesem Tor ist, muss ich mich ihm stellen."

„Nicht allein. Er tötet dich."

„Shin-chan…"

„Kaworu-kun, pass auf Rei-chan auf." Er blickte über die Schulter zurück, versuchte sie anzulächeln. „Ich liebe dich."

„…"

„Rei", stieß Kaworu hervor, „hilf mir hoch. Ich kann den Körper gerade nicht völlig kontrollieren."

Sie riss den Blick vom Rücken des langsam davongehenden Shinji los, sah Kaworu an. Sein linker Oberarm schien gebrochen. Rei richtete sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf, zog Kaworu an dessen rechtem Arm mit sich in die Höhe.  
>„Shinji!"<p>

Der Junge hielt inne.  
>„Ihr solltet hier bleiben."<p>

„Nein." Ihr Blick sagte klar aus, dass sie keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Wir sind alle verletzt. Wir können nur zusammen bestehen. Ich lasse dich nicht noch einmal in einen Kampf ziehen, der eigentlich meine Aufgabe ist. Als der Engel Satchiel die Stadt angriff und ich zu verletzt war, um in den Einsatz zu gehen, warst du mein Weißer Ritter. Als Shamsiel nahte, hast du mich ebenfalls zurückgelassen, um in den Kampf zu ziehen, weil ich verletzt war und nicht an deiner Seite stehen konnte. Aber heute… heute wirst du nicht allein gehen! Wohin du gehst, gehe ich ebenfalls! Wir teilen ein Schicksal!"  
>Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, ignorierte die zahllosen Schmerzimpulse, die von überallher in ihrem Körper einzutreffen schienen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Kaworu es ihr gleichtat.<p>

„Wohl gesprochen, kleine Schwester. – Shinji-kun, auch wenn der Kommandant dein Vater ist, er ist auch ADAM. Und ADAM ist auch mein Vater, den ich aufhalten muss."

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko rannte quer durch die Höhle, in welcher der gekreuzigte Engel gefangen gehalten wurde. Doch für den Giganten hatte sie keinen Blick, sah auch nicht nach oben zu den Laufstegen, sondern lief am Ufer des LCL-Sees entlang auf die MAGI-Rechner zu, welcher auf einem Podest zur Ruhe gekommen waren.

Um sie zu erreichen, musste sie schließlich noch eine Metalleiter hinaufklettern, um auf einen der Laufstege zu gelangen, der etwa zwei Meter über der Plattform mit den Supercomputern angebracht war. Immer noch galt ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit den drei würfelförmigen Rechnern, während sie ihren Palmtop hervorholte.

Dann bemerkte sie, dass das gigantische Tor der Himmelspforte offenstand.

Und sie sah die beiden Reis, die in ein tödliches Kräftemessen verwickelt waren...

Akagi schluckte.

_Zwei Reis... Rei-II und Rei-III..._

Und beide verfügten offensichtlich über aktive AT-Felder, die unaufhörlich wuchtig aufeinandertrafen...

_Wo kam diese Musik her?_

Eine ruhige Melodie, die jedoch von starken Dissonanzen gestört wurde...

_AT-Felder... Engel verfügten über AT-Felder... Also waren beide Reis Engel... natürlich, die Klone waren aus LILITHs DNA geschaffen worden, das erklärte fast alles..._

_Aber warum bekämpften sie einander?_

Keiner der beiden Engel durfte die Höhle betreten, die Folgen wären unvorstellbar gewesen, hieß es doch, dass dann der Third Impact stattfinden würde...

Eilig gab Ritsuko Anweisungen über ihre Fernbedienung ein, machte die Selbstzerstörungssequenz der MAGI bereit, sorgte dafür, dass auch die überall im TerminalDogma angebrachten Sprengladungen explodieren würden.

Selbst auf das Risiko hin, dass einer der Engel noch immer die Rei war, welche für sie beinahe zu einer Tochter geworden war, Akagi konnte nicht zulassen, dass eine von ihnen den Raum betrat und den Impact auslöste, selbst wenn der Preis dafür ihr eigenes Leben und das Lebenswerk ihrer Mutter waren...

„Ein interessanter Anblick, nicht wahr?"

Ritsuko fuhr herum, die Fernbedienung noch immer in der Hand, startete den Countdown der Selbstzerstörung, noch ehe sie den Sprecher sah. Sie hatte die Stimme erkannt.

„Gendo...!"

Ikari lächelte, doch das war kein menschliches Lächeln mehr, ebenso wenig wie er selbst noch ein Mensch war.

Sein Rollkragenpullover hing vor der Brust in Fetzen, darunter waren dunkle Schuppen sichtbar, Schuppenhaut bedeckte auch unsymmetrisch den unteren Teil seines Gesichts. Zwischen den Schuppen wucherten schwarze Barthaare. Feine Schuppen umgaben sein rechtes Auge, dessen Pupille geschlitzt und rot verfärbt war. Und sein gesamter linker Arm war aufgedunsen, unter dem Ärmel des Pullovers zeichneten sich scharf pralle Muskelpakete und kantige Schuppen ab. Die Hand war ebenfalls von der Veränderung betroffen, die Finger waren zu Krallen gekrümmt mit langen spitzen Nägeln.

_Kaji hatte Recht gehabt... Gendo war von einem Engel übernommen worden..._

Ritsuko keuchte.

„Was immer du bist... ich werde dich aufhalten!"

Mit der freien Hand zog sie ihre Pistole aus dem Kittel, feuerte mehrfach auf den langsam näherkommenden Mann.

Für Sekundenbruchteile war das ihn schützende AT-Feld sichtbar, als die Kugeln einschlugen und zu Asche zerfielen. Eine einzelne, die letzte, wurde jedoch nur abgebremst, schwebte rotierend vor Ikaris Stirn.

„**Ich bin ADAM. Ich bin dein Gott! Knie nieder und wimmere um dein erbärmliches Leben!"**

Und damit schickte er ihr die Kugel zurück.

Ritsuko flog gegen das Geländer des Laufsteges, die Waffe entglitt ihren kraftlos werdenden Fingern, schlug scheppern auf den Steg, flog über die Kante auf die nächste Ebene, blieb bei den MAGI-Rechnern liegen.

_Die Kugel steckte in ihrer Schulter..._

„Niemals..." knirschte sie. „Die MAGI werden sich gleich selbst zerstören... und sie werden alles hier mit in den Untergang reißen!"

Triumphierend hob sie ihre Fernbedienung.

_Der Countdown müsste gleich abgelaufen sein..._

Doch das Anzeigenfeld teilte ihr anderes mit.

_*Countdown abgebrochen bei 00:00:03 Sekunden.*_

„Nein... warum... Mutter, warum..."  
>BALTHASAR hatte der Selbstzerstörung widersprochen, jener Rechner des MAGI-Dreigestirnes, dem Naoko Akagi mütterliche Charakterzüge versehen hatte bei der Programmierung der Künstlichen Intelligenz. Ritsuko hätte vielleicht verstanden, wenn die Wissenschaftlerin unter den MAGI der Selbstzerstörung widersprochen hätte, um das folgende einmalige Experiment beobachten zu können. Sie hätte möglicherweise sogar nachvollziehen können, wenn der Rechner mit den Wesenszügen einer Frau sich ihr entgegengestellt hätte… doch warum ihre Mutter?<p>

„Lässt dich deine Technik im Stich, Ritsuko?" fragte ADAM höhnisch. „Glaubtest du wirklich, die Mittel der Lilim könnten mich besiegen?"

Sie starrte immer noch auf das kleine Display.

„Warum..."

_*Spring.*_

„Ah..."

_***Ritsuko, spring!***_

„Mutter..."

Sie sah auf.

Das Wesen, welches Gendos Körper trug, war bis auf wenige Schritte herangekommen...

In ihrer Schulter schien ein feuriges Inferno zu toben, als sie über das Geländer kletterte.

Bis zu den MAGI waren es nur zwei Meter, vielleicht etwas mehr...

„Ja, wie deine Mutter... ihr Akagis seid doch alle gleich... Lilim... drückt euch vor den Folgen eurer Taten. Wie sehr du ihr ähnelst, wählst sogar den gleichen Fluchtweg!"

Ritsuko sprang... fiel... schlug auf...

Sie brüllte vor Schmerz, als ihre verletzte Schulter Kontakt mit der Metallplattform bekam. Wie ein auf den Rücken gedrehter Käfer lag sie zwischen den MAGI-Rechnern und starrte nach oben, wo Gendo... wo ADAM... langsam die linke Hand hob.

Auf der Handinnenfläche befanden sich mehrere Augen...

Die Fernbedienung gab ein schwaches Piepen von sich.

„Was..." flüsterte Ritsuko.

Von der Decke zuckte der Lichtstrahl eines Suchscheinwerfers herab, badete Gendo Ikari in grelles Licht.

Weitere Lichtpunkte leuchteten unter der Höhlendecke auf, wurden zu Strahlen, die auf Ikari zuwanderten, dünne glühend-rote Strahlen…

Ritsuko begriff - die in der ganzen Höhle installierten Laser, welche eigentlich einen Ausbruch LILITHs hätte vereiteln sollen, waren aktiv geworden...

Mehrere Dutzend roter Lichtpunkte der Zielerfassung tanzten über Ikaris Körper, gefolgt von den Energiestrahlen, die hohl summend auf ihn herabschossen – und an seinem AT-Feld verpufften.

„Tand, Tand, geschaffen von Lilimhand." flüsterte ADAM. „Ritsuko, deine kostbaren Computer verraten dich. Deine so hochgeschätzte Technik verrät dich. Ja, auch deine Mutter verrät dich!"

Ritsuko tastete nach der Waffe, die unter ihm Becken lag, ergriff sie, richtete sie schräg nach oben auf Ikari.

„Noch ein Versuch, Ritsuko?"

„Ja. Wir Akagis wussten noch nie, wann es genug ist…"

Und dann hallte ein zorniger Schrei durch Höhle:  
><em><strong>„Vater!"<strong>_**  
><strong>

*** NGE ***

Die Frist war längst verstrichen, längst hatten die Streitkräfte des japanischen Militärs ganz offen am Rand von Tokio-3 Stellung bezogen, während in den unterirdischen Anlagen schon die ganze Zeit gekämpft wurde. Hyuga rasselte Statusmeldungen herunter, während er die Verteidigerteams zu koordinieren versuchte.  
>„Labortrakt B ist in der Hand des Feindes, Versiegelung wurde vor Ort manuell eingeleitet. Unsere Leute halten noch den Hangar, liegen aber unter Beschuss. Colonel Katsuragi kommt auch über Korridor A-19 nicht zu ihnen durch. Aoba kann die Kin… die Piloten nicht finden, am letzten bekannten Aufenthaltsort sind sie nicht mehr… Moment…"<p>

Das Luftradar meldete die Annäherung mehrerer Bomberstaffeln.

„Sie werden sich den Weg in die Geofront freibomben", vermutete Fuyutsuki. „Status unserer Luftabwehr?"

„Unbekannt, Subkommandant", erwiderte ein totenbleicher Makoto Hyuga.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Die MAGI geben keine Informationen weiter... aber alle Abwehrsysteme sind auf Automatik geschaltet worden!"

„Die MAGI... – Leutnant Ibuki, könnte Doktor Akagi sie unten vom TerminalDogma aus steuern?"

„N-Nein, Sir, dazu fehlen die Einrichtungen... und ihre Fernsteuerung ist dazu auch nicht fähig."

„Aber wie dann..."

„Nehmen Sie die MAGI gänzlich vom Netz, schalten Sie die Abwehranlagen auf manuelle Kontrolle vom Kommandoraum aus um", wies Fuyutsuki an.

„MAGI widersetzen sich."

Maya schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe Sempais Kommandocodes benutzt..."

Hyuga überprüfte seine Daten.

„Sir, einer der Engel... Shibo... passiert die Himmelspforte... Begegnung mit Tabris... starke AT-Felder werden aufgebaut... Was geht da unten nur vor sich? Jetzt werden vier aktive AT-Felder angemessen! – Ein weiteres in der Himmelspforte… Subkommandant…"

Sirenen heulten auf, übertönten das ständige Summen, welches die höchste Alarmstufe verkündete. Automatische Durchsagen forderten zur Evakuierung der Geofront auf und begannen, den Countdown bis zur Selbstzerstörung herabzuzählen.

„Selbstzerstörungssequenz wurde mit Doktor Akagis Überrangcode gestartet."

„Ja… nicht nur ein Engel ist ins TerminalDogma vorgedrungen, sondern gleich mehrere. Doktor Akagi hat ihre Pflicht getan für diesen Fall." Kozo Fuyutsuki lächelte müde, während er dem Countdown lauschte, der ihm mitteilte, dass sein Leben nur noch wenige Sekunden währen würde.  
>„Es war mir eine Ehre, Sie alle unter meinem Kommando zu haben."<p>

_Fünf Sekunde…  
>Vier…<br>Drei…  
><em>  
>Der Countdown verstummte, die Sirenen und Durchsagen stoppten.<p>

„Was…?"

„Countdown bei 3 Sekunden abgebrochen, Sir. Und… ich bekomme eine Textnachricht… von den MAGI: Situation gegenwärtig unter Kontrolle."

„Hyuga, starten Sie den Countdown erneut…"

„Sir…"

„Sie wissen, was davon abhängt. Die MAGI gehorchen uns nicht mehr, sie könnten längst unter fremder Kontrolle stehen."

„Ja, Sir."  
>Während seine Finger über die Tastatur flogen, sah er kurz nach oben.<br>„Ich glaube, ich kann für die meisten von uns sprechen, dass es auch für uns eine Ehre war, Sir."

Fuyutsuki fühlte sich plötzlich ganz ruhig, nun da diese letzte Entscheidung gefallen war.  
><em>Besser das Hauptquartier und wir als der Rest der Menschheit. Besser solch ein Ende als ein weiterer Impact…<br>_Seine neugefundene innere Ruhe und kurzfristiges Gefühl von Frieden verflogen schlagartig, als Hyuga mit Grabesstille verkündete, dass die Systeme den Selbstzerstörungsbefehl verweigerten.  
>„Gut… Dann soll es wohl so sein."<br>Er zwang sich, gerade zu gehen und wandte sich der Aufzugsplattform im hinteren Teil des Kommandostandes zu.  
>„Ich gehe ins TerminalDogma und löse die Selbstzerstörung manuell aus. Sollte sich die Möglichkeit ergeben, dann versuchen Sie, das CentralDogma und die Geofront zu verlassen. Ich werde so viel Zeit wie möglich herauszuschlagen versuchen. – Sie haben das Kommando in der Zentrale, Leutnant Hyuga."<p>

„Wollen Sie wirklich in Ihrem Zustand allein…"

„Ich schätze, ich bin als einziger hier gerade entbehrlich."  
>Mit diesem Worten verschwand er außer Sicht.<p>

*** NGE ***

„Los, los, wir versiegeln diesen Verbindungskorridor gleich!"  
>Shigeru Aoba deutete mit seiner Maschinenpistole der Zivilistengruppe, die er und seine Leute eskortierten, sich schneller zu bewegen.<br>Es waren knapp zwei Dutzend Wissenschaftler und Techniker, die sie im Labortrakt unter dem Erholungsbereich angetroffen haben. Mehrere von ihnen waren verletzt, die ins Hauptquartier eingedrungenen Soldaten hatten keine Rücksicht darauf genommen, dass es unbewaffnete Zivilisten waren.  
>Eigentlich waren sie nun auf der Flucht. Ein weiterer Trakt befand sich vollständig in der Hand des Feindes und auf dieser Ebene fielen sie bereits zum dritten Ring zurück. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Soldaten sich den Weg durch die Sperrschotten gesprengt hatten. Der Defensivplan sah vor, den Verbindungskorridor mit Bakelit zu versiegeln – schon die bloße Masse würde den Weg in eine Sackgasse verwandeln, durch die sich zu graben ein zu großer Zeitaufwand sein würde, was die Eindringlinge zwang, sich einen anderen Weg zu suchen.<br>Hinter ihnen erklang eine Explosion.

„Sie sind direkt hinter uns", rief einer der Sicherheitsleute. „Das war die Sprengfalle an Kreuzung T-5/E-2."

„Schneller!"  
>Aoba ergriff den freien Arm eines älteren Wissenschaftlers, der bereits von einem jüngeren Mann mitgeschleift wurde, und legte ihn sich über die Schultern.<br>„Los, Großväterchen, das packen wir noch!"  
>Beim Blick in das Gesicht des Mannes wurde ihm ganz anders – Gesicht und Oberkörper des Mannes wiesen starke Verbrennungen auf und seine Augen blickten trübe und blind, dass Aoba sich fragte, welche Kraft ihn überhaupt noch am Leben erhielt.<p>

„Toji, bist du das? Hast du dir die Schuhe abgetreten?" flüsterte der Alte.

„Ruhig, Vater, du bist bald in Sicherheit. Und dann sieht sich ein Arzt das an. Alles wird gut." redete der Mann auf der anderen Seite beharrlich auf den Alten ein, auf dessen verkokeltem Overalloberteil _Dr. Suzuhara_stand.

Endlich hatte die ganze Gruppe das nächste Panzerschott passiert.  
>Aoba machte sich frei und trat an ein in die Wand eingelassenes Terminal, wo er seinen Zugangscode eingab. Neben dem Terminal fuhr ein Wandelement zur Seite und offenbarte einen Hebel. Ohne zu zögern legte er ihn um.<p>

Hinter ihnen fuhr das Tor zu, zugleich begann es im Korridor dahinter zu zischen, als die Bakeliteinleitung begann.

*** NGE ***

Langsam drehte sich Ikari/ADAM um.  
>Am anderen Ende der Halle standen die drei Piloten, das First, Third und Fifth Child. Der Klon Rei-II – das Engelsküken -, die Brut des Lilim, dessen Körper er in Besitz genommen hatte, und… <em>Tabris…<em>!  
>Die abtrünnigen Kinder waren zu ihm gekommen. Das ersparte es ihm, sie jagen zu müssen…<br>Seine Lippen zuckten ohne sein Zutun, formten ein grausames Lächeln.  
>Eine Handbewegung ließ den Steg erbeben.<p>

Die drei am anderen Ende kämpften um ihr Gleichgewicht. Der ohnehin bereits angeschlagene Kaworu ging auf die Knie und stützte sich mit dem unverletzten Arm ab, das Gesicht verzerrt vor Schmerz, während Shinji und Rei sich gegenseitig stützten. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen umspielte ein entschlossenes Lächeln Shinjis Lippen.  
>„Mit dir an meiner Seite…" flüsterte er. Dann blickte er zu dem Wesen hinüber zu dem der Mann geworden war, den er sein ganzes Leben lang für seinen Vater gehalten hatte.<br>**„Nie wieder!"  
><strong>Shinji tat den ersten Schritt.  
><strong>„Nie wieder wirst du jemanden verletzen."<br>**Den nächsten…  
><strong>„Nie wieder jemanden für deine Ziele missbrauchen."<br>**Den nächsten…  
><strong>„Nie wieder ein Leben zerstören oder ein Herz brechen!"<br>**  
>ADAMs Augen funkelten auf.<br>Er konnte das sich aufbauende AT-Feld spüren. Was ihn jedoch beunruhigte, war der Umstand, dass er es keinem von LILITHs Sprösslingen zuordnen konnte. Vielmehr schien es seinem eigenen äußerst ähnlich zu sein!  
>Und hinter sich… LILITH regte sich… <em>sie erwachte<em>… - er musste sich beeilen, sonst stand ihm noch ein Kampf gegen die Urmutter bevor, dessen Ausgang ungewiss war, schließlich war der von ihm genutzte Lilimleib im Vergleich schwach und zerbrechlich.  
>ADAM manifestierte sich. Zu der Schuppenhand mit den zahlreichen Augen, der infektionsartigen Ausbreitung der Schuppenhaut über Arm, Oberkörper, Hals und das halbe Gesicht gesellte sich ein AT-Feld in voller Stärke.<p>

In Shinjis Wahrnehmung nahm diese Manifestation die Form ledriger Drachenschwingen an, welche aus Gendo Ikaris Rücken wucherten und ihn sphärenförmig einhüllten. Dann prallte ein wuchtiger Schlag reiner Geisteskraft gegen ihn, ließ ihn wanken, bis er spürte, dass ihn zwei Arme von hinten umschlangen und jemand ihn stützte.

„Bis an das Ende der Welt…" wisperte Rei in sein Ohr.

Seine Hand fand blind die ihre.  
>„Ja."<p>

Der eine Ebene tiefer liegenden Ritsuko Akagi bot sich ein Anblick, den sie später Halluzinationen aufgrund von Schmerzen und einer möglichen Kopfverletzung zuschreiben würde: Auf dem Hauptsteg manifestierten sich elementare Gewalten. Gendo Ikari stand in Flammen gehüllt vor dem gekreuzigten Engel, während ihm zwei gewaltige Flügel wie die einer Flugechse aus dem Rücken wuchsen, während Shinji Ikari ihm die Stirn bot, dessen vier fedrige schwarze Schwingen die Höhle in ihrer ganzen Breite und Höhe auszufüllen schienen. Einer der Flügel war zerzaust und hing kraftlos herab, wirkte verletzt und gebrochen. An Shinjis Seite stand Rei Ayanami… Akagi war sich sicher, dass es Rei-II sein musste, der Klon, der trotz seines künstlichen Ursprunges zu einem fühlenden Menschen geworden war… ihre weißen, gefiederten Schwingen hüllten Shinji zu Teil ein, als wollte sie ihn beschützen. Und hinter den beiden kam Kaworu Nagisa gerade wieder auf die Beine, manifestierte selbst zwei weiße Flügel und schloss zu den beiden anderen auf.  
>Kräftige Klänge wehten von den dreien hinüber, welche Akagi den Verstand zu rauben schienen und es ihr unmöglich machten, ihre Konzentration auf etwas anderes zu lenken. Drei Melodien, die sich ineinander verwoben, sich zu ergänzen schienen, zwei Hauptmelodien und ein tragender, sie umschmeichelnder Klang. Das Ergebnis assoziierte sie am ehesten mit Wagners Walkürenritt und ihr Herz wurde eng, als ihr klar wurde, dass die vier Geschöpfe auf dem höherliegenden Steg das Ende der Welt herbeiführen könnten…<p>

Wieder stemmte sich Shinji gegen ADAMs Macht. Durch die Höhle tobten Blitze und der See aus LCL wurde von Sturmböen aufgepeitscht. Shinji spürte, dass sowohl Rei wie auch Tabris ihm so viel von ihrer Kraft gaben, wie sie konnten – doch es reichte nicht! ADAM manifestierte sich mehr und mehr, schleuderte wahre Urgewalten gegen ihr gemeinsames AT-Feld. Shinjis Schwingen verloren büschelweise schwarze Federn in dem Ansturm, die zu Asche zerfielen, noch ehe sie auf einer Oberfläche landen konnten.  
>Ein unsichtbarer Fausthieb schleuderte seinen Kopf herum und ließ ihn doppelt sehen.<br>Neben ihm schrie Tabris vor Schmerzen auf, als etwas seinen gebrochenen Arm packte und herumzudrehen begann. Rei keuchte in einem unsichtbaren Würgegriff.  
>Das AT-Feld der drei begann zu zerfallen! Die achteckigen Manifestationen begannen zu zerfransen und sich aufzulösen.<p>

„So nicht…" flüsterte Shinji. „So darf es nicht…"  
><em>All die Kämpfe, all die Schmerzen, all das Leid… Am Anfang hatte er gekämpft, weil man ihm keine Wahl gelassen hatte. Dann hatte er gekämpft, um Rei-chan vor dieser Pflicht zu schützen. Und schließlich hatte er für die Welt selbst gekämpft. Für Rei-chan, für Misato, für Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, Mari, Kaji, Hyuga, Aoba, Maya, Akagi und all die anderen, die auf ihn und die anderen EVA-Piloten gezählt hatten. Und die Kreatur, die vom Körper seines… Vaters… Besitz ergriffen hatte, würde all diese Menschen vernichten, würde einen dritten Weltenbrand auslösen und dieses Mal wahrscheinlich nur eine tote Welt zurücklassen.<br>_„Nicht so…"  
><em>Vor seinem geistigen Auge zog eine Parade von Gesichtern dahin – Misato am Tag seiner Ankunft, der Zorn in ihrem Gesicht nach seinem Kampf gegen den zweiten Engel, die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen, dann der ehrliche Blick, mit dem sie ihn daran gehindert hatte, damals die Stadt zu verlassen. Er glaubte, ihre Worte in seinen Ohren wiederhallen zu hören, wie sie sich betrunken von ihm verabschiedet hatte, als er bei Rei-chan einzog… sie setzte ihre Hoffnungen auf ihn, doch zugleich hatte sie ihn beschützt, wo es der EVA nicht konnte… - Toji, der zum Schlag ausholt, Toji, der sich bei ihm entschuldigt, Toji in Gegenwart seiner kleinen Schwester als verantwortungsbewusster, besorgter großer Bruder, Toji und Hikari – Hikari, die ihm zulächelt, die bleich und reaktionslos im Krankenbett sitzt, die von Toji aus dem Dogma getragen wird – Kensuke mit seiner Kamera, Kensuke in seinem Lager im Wald bei ihrem Angelausflug – Mari, die in ihrem Rollstuhl vor ihm her düst und ihn lachend zu einem Wettrennen auffordert – Kaji, der ihm verspricht, nie über, sondern nur mit ihm zu lachen, Kaji auf seinem Melonenfeld, während er Weisheiten von sich gibt – Hyuga, Aoba und Maya, die ihm ein Ständchen bringen zum Geburtstag – Subkommandant Fuyutsuki, der ihm gratuliert, der sich in der Kantine nach seinen Noten erkundigt und ihm verspricht, ihm bei schwierigen Hausaufgaben gerne zu helfen – Doktor Akagi, die sich als Verbündete zu erkennen gibt, als es gilt, Hikari zu retten, die Rei in Sicherheit geschickt hat – der freundliche Mann von Sektion II, der sein Abendessen mit ihm geteilt hatte – und natürlich Rei-chan… Es gab nicht nur Schmerz und Leid in seinen Erinnerungen.<br>Er erinnerte sich an ihre Worte beim letzten Tanz auf dem Abschlussball, dass es gut war zu leben.  
><em>**„So nicht!"** brüllte Shinji und schleuderte ADAM all diese Erinnerungen entgegen, durchbrach dessen AT-Feld mit einer Kraft, welche er vor einem knappen Dreivierteljahr bei seiner Ankunft in der Stadt niemals besessen hätte. Der Shinji von damals war ein innerlich zerbrochenes Wesen gewesen, voller Zweifel und Selbsthass, der sich instinktiv jedem gegenüber verschloss, der ihn erreichen wollte, wie ein Igel, der seine Stacheln aufstellte.  
>Und auch jetzt stellte er seine Stacheln auf, doch nicht um sich vor der Welt abzuschotten, sondern um die Welt mit ihnen zu beschützen! Dem ersten Ansturm ließ er seine ganze Wut folgen, setzte sein AT-Feld erstmals offensiv ein, bildete Stacheln aus, die tief in ADAMs Feld eindrangen. Und einer erreichte den Engel schließlich…<p>

**22. Zwischenspiel**

Verglichen mit dem Hauptquartier in der Geofront war die deutsche NERV-Zweigstelle winzig. Sie bestand aus dem seit mehreren Monaten verwaisten EVA-Testareal, der Konstruktionsstätte, in welcher ein halbfertiger, gelber EVANGELION ruhte, einem Gebäude mit Unterkünften und dem Kommandostand, einem würfelförmigen Betonklotz, welcher neben der örtlichen Leitstelle noch die hiesigen drei MAGI-Rechner beherbergte.  
>Diesen trugen die Namen Georg, Martin und Elisabeth nach drei christlichen Heiligen – Georg dem Drachentöter, Sankt Martin und Elisabeth von Thüringen - und gegenwärtig machten sie ihren Namensvettern alles andere als Ehre…<p>

Major Harry Maasters, der Kommandant der Zweigstelle, hämmerte mit beiden Fäusten von außen ohnmächtig gegen das Panzerglas der Sichtscheibe in der Sicherheitstür des Rechnerraumes.  
>Im Raum trieben grünliche Gasschwaden. Der Stoff stammte aus der Feuerlöschanlage und sollte eigentlich im Falle eines Brandes den Sauerstoff binden. Letzterer Aufgabe war er auch nachgekommen, nur hatte es keinen Brand gegeben. Drei NERV-Angestellte lagen mit aufgerissenen Augen am Boden, einer hielt seine Kehle umklammert und wirkte wie ein Fisch auf trockenem Land. Allen drei war gemeinsam, dass sie erstickt waren, als die MAGI das Sicherheitsprogramm gestartet, den Raum abgeriegelt und das Gas freigesetzt hatten.<p>

„Myers, machen Sie diese verdammte Tür auf!" herrschte Maasters die eintreffende leitende Wissenschaftlerin an.

Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr zu einem Dutt zusammengebundenes Haar wippte auf und ab.  
>„Mein Zugangscode wird abgelehnt. Wir müssen das Schott aufschneiden – das wird eine Weile dauern."<p>

„Dann legen Sie endlich los. – Ihre Spielzeuge drehen völlig durch!"

„Das sind nicht meine Spielzeuge! Wenn jemand für so etwas die Verantwortung trägt, dann die Akagis!" bemühte sich die ältere Frau, jede potentielle Schuld rasch von sich zu weisen.

„Ist mir völlig egal, machen Sie nur diese Tür auf!" brüllte Maasters zurück.  
>Seine Streitgespräche mit der Leiterin der EVA-Sektion waren fast schon legendär. In seinen Augen war sie eine verrückte Wissenschaftlerin, die für ihren eigenen Ruhm über Leichen zu gehen bereit war. Und damit war sie nur unbedeutend besser als Doktor Müller, der frühere Chefwissenschaftler der deutschen Abteilung, auf dessen Dienste Maasters dankend verzichtete, seitdem die Staatsanwaltschaft gegen ihn Ermittlungen aufgenommen hatte.<br>Der Major starrte durch die Scheibe, nahm auf der anderen Seite des Raumes eine Bewegung wahr – dort öffnete sich die Luke eines Wartungstunnels!  
>„Ich will verdammt sein…"<br>Langsam schob sich eine hagere, hellblonde Gestalt in einer NERV-Technikeruniform aus der Öffnung, deren Gesicht teilweise hinter einer Sauerstoffmaske verborgen war.  
>„Was…?"<br>Myers schob den Major zur Seite.  
>„Das ist Peters… wie ist der in den Tunnel…?"<br>Sie drückte den Knopf der Sprechanlage.  
>„Peters, was machen Sie da drin?"<p>

Der Techniker richtete sich auf, bemüht, sein Gewicht auf das linke Bein zu verlagern, und humpelte steifbeinig zum nächsten Terminal, wo er sich schwerfällig auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ. Dann hob er eine Hand und streckte den Daumen nach oben, ehe er sich den Anzeigen zuwandte und seine Finger über die Tastatur zu tanzen begannen.

„Leutnant, können Sie die Tür öffnen?" drängte sich der Major an die Sprechanlage.

Wieder kam die Hand nach oben, nur zeigte der Daumen dieses Mal nach unten. Dann drehte Jörg Peters die Hand und wackelte mit dem Daumen, gab ein paar Handzeichen, während er mit der anderen auf den Tasten herumhackte.

„Schalten Sie die verdammten Kisten ab!"

Peters reckte den Daumen nach oben als Zeichen, dass er den Befehl verstanden hatte. Trotz der Situation rang ihm die Ausdrucksweise des Majors hinter der Maske ein Lächeln ab. Maasters gehörte zu den Leuten, die sagten, was sie dachten – das stand zwar schon immer seiner Laufbahn im Weg, aber bis zum Major hatte es dennoch gereicht.  
>Der dreiundzwanzigjährige Deutsche kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Zeichenkolonnen auf dem Bildschirm besser zu erkennen. Die Sauerstoffpatrone in seiner Atemmaske war fast aufgebraucht und er fühlte sich merkwürdig leicht.<br>Rasch fertigte er eine Aufzeichnung der Datenströme zur späteren Analyse an, dann startete er die eben aufgerufenen Unterprogramme für die Notabschaltung der MAGI-Rechner. Elisabeth und Martin fuhren wie angewiesen runter, nur Georg widersetzte sich den Befehlen.  
>Wenigstens sprang die Klimaanlage an und begann damit, das Gas abzusaugen. In etwa fünf Minuten würde stattdessen wieder atembare Luft in den Raum gepumpt werden. – Und dann würde auch die Verriegelung der Tür aufgehoben werden.<br>Peters richtete sich auf, humpelte zu den Würfeln der MAGI-Rechner im hinteren Teil des Raumes hinüber, schien kurz abzuzählen, ehe er sich einem der Würfel zuwandte und die Hand nach der Verkleidung ausstreckte.

Ein elektrischer Schlag warf ihn zurück, dass er gegen ein Terminal schlug und zu Boden rutschte.  
>Ächzend setzte er sich auf, betrachtete seine Handinnenfläche, die starke Verbrennungen aufwies.<br>„So, der Drachentöter spuckt also selbst Feuer…" drang es dumpf unter seiner Maske hervor, während er innerlich Doktor Myers und ihre zusätzlichen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, damit niemand außer ihr an den Rechnern herumwerkeln konnte, verfluchte. Er rutschte auf den Rechner zu, zog einen handlangen, zylindrischen Gegenstand aus dem Ärmel seiner Jacke, nahm an der Spitze des Zylinders eine Drehung vor. Ein bläuliches Leuchten umgab die Spitze und ein leises Summen ging von dem Gerät aus. Peters richtete das Gerät auf die Verschraubung des Rechners, manipulierte mit dem Daumennagel winzige Schalter und Schieber. Eine Schraube nach der anderen löste sich wie von Geisterhand und fiel zu Boden. Dann löste sich auch noch die Magnetverriegelung der Verkleidung.

Eine Alarmsirene begann zu heulen und eine Automatenstimme fing an, einen Countdown hinunterzuzählen.

„Peters, verdammt…" fluchte der Major über die Sprechanlage. Er musste es nicht aussprechen, um dem anderen mitzuteilen, dass der Heilige Georg die Selbstvernichtung des Rechnerverbundes in Gang gesetzt hatte.  
>Normalerweise hätte Second Lieutenant Jörg Peters angesichts der gegenwärtigen Lage nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn die drei Biorechner sich selbst in die Luft jagten, doch erstens hockte er direkt neben einer der drei Einheiten und zweitens würde auch die Konstruktionsstätte davon betroffen sein, was angesichts der dort lagernden S2-Maschine und dem nicht abgeschirmten Kern des halbfertigen EVANGELIONs mit hoher Sicherheit eine Kettenreaktion zur Folge haben würde, welche zumindest den ganzen Stützpunkt verschlang. Und da er die Aufnahmen von der amerikanischen Zweigstelle kannte, hielten sich die Optionen in Grenzen.<p>

Die Seitenabdeckung fiel um, klapperte neben Peters zu Boden.  
>Kurz blickte er in das Innere des Biocomputers, betrachtete kurz die bebende graue, künstliche Gehirnmasse.<br>„Letzte Chance, Georg…"  
>Er atmete mehrmals tief ein, bis er sich sicher war, dass die Sauerstoffpatrone aufgebraucht war, dann zog er sich die Maske vom Gesicht.<p>

Der Alarm heulte immer noch, der Countdown lief immer noch.

„Und bist du nicht willig, dann halt mit Gewalt."  
>Peters ließ sich nach vorn fallen, in das elektrische Feld hinein, mit dem Georg sich abgeschirmt hatte, die ausgestreckten Arme voran, den langen Zylinder, von dem nun ein hohes, singendes Geräusch ausging, mit beiden Händen umklammert, und stieß das Multifunktionswerkzeug in das weiche Gewebe hinein…<p>

*** NGE ***

Als Peters wieder klar sehen konnte, nahm er den Geruch verbrannten Gewebes wahr. Da war einmal der Geruch seiner eigenen Verbrennungen, der ihn an Hühnchen erinnerte, das zu lange in der Pfanne gelegen hatte. Und da war ein ätzender, ekelerregender Verwesungsgeruch, der aus dem Inneren des Würfels aufstieg.  
>Es war still. Sirene und Countdown waren verstummt.<br>Er hörte das Zischen, mit dem sich die Panzertür des Raumes öffnete und weitere Luft in den Raum drang, und schob automatisch sein Werkzeug wieder in die Tasche im Jackenärmel zurück. Jetzt erreichten auch die Schmerzimpulse von seiner Hand sein Hirn, nachdem sie die Adrenalinbarriere durchbrochen hatten. Er presste die Hand gegen seine Brust und begann zu wimmern.  
>Jemand ergriff ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.<br>„Major…" zischte er durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne, während ihm die Tränen aus den Augen traten.

„Ruhig liegenbleiben, Sohn. Der Doc ist unterwegs, das wird schon wieder."

Peters Antwort war ein unverständlicher, blubbernder Laut.

Maasters warf einen Blick in Georgs Inneres.  
>„Puh… Saubere Arbeit, Leutnant."<p>

„Er hat Georg… getötet!" warf Myers säuerlich ein. „Es sieht aus, als wäre die künstliche Gehirnmasse am Absterben! Was haben Sie nur getan?"

„Elektroschock."

„Besser diese Kiste als der Stützpunkt und das Personal", funkelte Maasters zurück. „Stellen Sie fest, was passiert ist."

„Die MAGI haben… Anweisung erhalten… das Hauptsystem in Tokio-3 zu übernehmen." knirschte Peters. Habe den Datenstrom blockiert und Rückverfolgung gestartet."

„Und dann mussten Sie eine Anlage im Wert mehrerer Millionen Euro zerstören!" rief Myers.

Peters setzte sich stöhnend auf, die Hand immer noch gegen die Brust gepresst. Major Maasters stützte ihn.  
>„Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Hatte nicht genug Zeit und… Luft für etwas anderes."<p>

„Doktor, ersparen Sie sich und uns diese Vorhaltungen. Wenn der Leutnant keinen anderen Weg gesehen hat, um unser Leben zu retten, glaube ich ihm das vorbehaltlos. – Können Sie aufstehen, Sohn?"

„Denke schon, Sir."

„Der Doc scheint ein wenig zu trödelt. Ich schätzte, wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg kommt, muss halt der Berg zum Propheten kommen. – Sie da drüben, helfen Sie mal!" wies der Major einen anderen NERV-Angehörigen an. Zusammen zogen sie Peters auf die Füße.  
>„Bringen Sie das System wieder in Gang, erst einmal ohne die Supercomputer. Und kümmern Sie sich um die Toten", gab er Myers Anweisungen, während er dabei half, Jörg Peters aus dem Raum zu bugsieren, wo im Gang bereits eine Rollliege auf diesen wartete.<br>„Gute Arbeit, Sohn", wiederholte Maasters noch einmal leise, als er den jungen Leutnant in die Obhut des endlich eingetroffenen Arztes übergab. Dann zwinkerte er: „Ich geh mal die alte Schreckschraube besänftigen."  
>Ehe er in den Computerraum zurückkehren konnte, wurde Major Maasters über die Sprechanlage in den Kommandoraum gerufen.<p>

„Ich gebe Ihnen etwas gegen die Schmerzen", erklärte der Arzt und zog eine Injektionspistole auf, die er über der Halsschlagader ansetzte.

„Wie schön, Drogen…" seufzte Peters, als die Injektionspistole sich zischend entleerte und das Medikament zu wirken begann.

*** NGE ***

Major Maasters stürzte in den Kontrollraum, doch sein Erscheinen war nur eine sanfte Brise im Vergleich zum bereits herrschenden Chaos.  
>„Bericht!"<p>

Sein Stellvertreter deutete auf einen Monitor.  
>„Harry, das Hauptquartier hat Probleme. Den vorliegenden Informationen nach hat ein Teil der japanischen Armeeführung geputscht und versucht, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. In mehreren japanischen Großstädten herrschen bürgerkriegsähnliche Zustände und kommt es zu Kämpfen zwischen regierungstreuen Truppen und Einheiten unter dem Kommando der Putschisten. Letztere rücken von Tokio-2 aus auf Tokio-3 und das Hauptquartier zu. Wir haben Kenntnis von einem Notruf, demnach bereits in der Geofront gekämpft wird. Das Oberkommando ist der Ansicht, dass sie die EVANGELIONs in ihre Kontrolle bekommen wollen als Machtmittel."<p>

Maasters nickte, fragte sich insgeheim, warum die Japaner nach der Zerstörung des alten Tokios ausgerechnet drei neue Städte hochziehen und diese ebenfalls Tokio hatten nennen müssen – natürlich durchnummeriert…  
>„Die Einheiten stellen eine Macht dar, nach dem sich das Militär jedes Landes die Finger lecken würde…"<p>

„Die auf den Philippinen stationierten US-amerikanischen Streitkräfte sind ebenso wie die russischen Pazifikeinheiten in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt worden. Der Flugzeugträger US Ronald Reagan ist gerade ausgelaufen. Das asiatische UN-HQ hat die erste Luftdivision ausgeschickt."

„Die 1. AirCav", murmelte Maasters. „Wie lange müssen unsere Kollegen durchhalten, bis erste Verstärkung eintrifft?"

„Etwa eine Stunde."

„Und wir können hier gar nichts tun außer zusehen… Das wird eine verflucht lange Stunde werden…"

**Kapitel 58 - Vater und Sohn  
><strong>

_Schlagartig veränderte sich die Welt.  
>Shinji fand sich auf einer schier endlosen Ebene wieder, deren Boden aus schwarzen <em>

_Sechsecken bestand. Der Himmel schien über ihm zu brennen. Rote Feuerwolken tobten in einem lautlosen Sturm am Firmament.  
>Rei-chan und Tabris-kun waren nicht bei ihm.<br>Er war allein – allein mit ADAM._

Vor ihm stand der Engel - nun wieder in seiner menschlichen Hülle, doch die Monsterhand und das Echsenauge verrieten ihn.

Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Mannes, der einst Gendo Ikari geheißen hatte.  
>„Du bist stark für einen Lilim."<p>

Shinji ballte die Fäuste.  
>„Also nur wir beide? Ich gegen dich?"<p>

„Vergiss nicht, wem du diese Stärke verdankst."

„Ah…"

„Genau. Hätte ich dich nicht an meine Seite gerufen, würdest du immer noch in dieser mickrigen Stadt bei deinen verachtenswert visionslosen Verwandten leben. Erst durch mich konntest du dein Potential entfalten."

„Durch dich? – Nicht eher durch…"

„Ihn? Meine Hülle? Gendo Ikari", ADAM zog den Namen betont in die Länge, „war all die Jahre meine Marionette. Nachdem LILITH mich am Südpol besiegen konnte, gelang es dem starken Teil seines Willens, sich zu befreien, dem Überlebenswillen, dem gnadenlosen Instinkt des Jägers, dem Streben nach Macht und Größe. Er glaubte, er könnte mich benutzen, so wie ich ihn benutzt habe, doch letztendlich hat er mir nur in die Hände gespielt und mich beschützt, bis ich wieder zu Kräften gekommen war. Sieh es ein, Shinji Ikari, in Wirklichkeit bist du mein Kind, ADAMs Sohn. Die ganze Menschheit ist mein Kind, ihr alle tragt mich in euch. Verleugne es nicht."

„Was willst du?" fragte der Junge vorsichtig.

„Ich mache dir ein Angebot. Beende den Kampf. Schließ dich mir an. Welchen Wert hat die Welt schon? Am Ende verletzt und enttäuscht dich jeder. Am Ende gibt es nur Schmerz und Leid für dich – und Einsamkeit. Ich biete dir mehr. Ich biete dir Unsterblichkeit. Ich biete dir Macht! Tritt an meine Seite und wir werden die Kreuzwege beschreiten und nach den Sternen greifen."

„Niemals wieder verletzt werden… niemals wieder Leid erfahren…" wiederholte Shinji. „Das… so etwas habe ich mir lange gewünscht…"

„Ich kann es dir geben. Du musst nur auf meine Seite wechseln. Du wirst der einzige Überlebende des Feuersturmes sein und könntest der Urvater einer neuen Menschheit werden mit einer Macht, die einem Gott fast gleichkommt!"

„Und… was verlangst du dafür?"

„Nur deine Treue. Breite deine schwarzen Schwingen aus, die Schwingen, die dich als Todesboten verraten. Fälle dein Urteil über die Menschheit und lass mich sie auslöschen. Die schwarzen Schwingen sind mein Zeichen. Du gehörst nicht zu LILITHs Brut, du gehörst an meine Seite!"

„Ah…"  
>Die Versuchung war verlockend…<br>Wieder tanzten die Erinnerungen vor seinen Augen – Misato, die ihn ohrfeigte – Toji, der wie von Sinnen auf ihn einschlug, denselben Schlag wieder und wieder ausführte – Misatos Ohrfeige – Asukas Fausthieb – Tojis Schläge – noch ein Fausthieb – in seinen Ohren hallten Asukas Beleidigungen wieder – Misato erklärte ihm, wie enttäuscht sie von ihm sei – Toji machte ihn für den Zustand seiner Schwester verantwortlich – Hikaris leerer Blick schien ihm die Schuld für ihren Zustand zuzuschieben, weil es ihm nicht gelungen war, sie zu beschützen – er taumelte unter Tojis Schlägen – Asukas gebrüllte Erniedrigungen zerrissen seine Trommelfelle – und schließlich erinnerte er sich an das Erwachen nach seiner ersten Begegnung mit Ramiel, als Rei angedeutet hatte, er wäre ein Feigling.

All das hinter sich zu lassen…_  
><em>  
><em>ADAM streckte die Hand aus.<br>„Komm."_

„Ah… aber… Rei-chan… und Kaworu-kun…"

„Tabris braucht dich nicht zu kümmern, er steht kurz vor dem Verwehen, wendet zu viel Kraft für den Erhalt seines Körpers auf… eigentlich steht er gar nicht auf deiner Seite, sondern lässt dich kämpfen, während er sich schont. Und der Klon… es gibt noch mehr dort, wo Rei hergekommen ist, das weißt du. Du kannst sie alle haben, deine eigenen Marionetten, deine Puppen, die du tanzen lassen kannst. Nun?"

„Tabris…"

Tabris-kun hat Kaworu versprochen, seinen Körper zu beschützen… selbst jetzt versucht er noch, dieses Versprechen zu halten… und Rei-chan…_  
>Auf Shinjis Lippen bildete sich ein Lächeln, das ebenso kalt war wie ADAMs.<br>„Du hast einen Fehler gemacht. Du hast meine Erinnerungen auf mich zurückgeworfen, die Erinnerungen an den Schmerz, den ich empfunden habe, aber du hast eines übersehen. Du hast zwar erkannt, dass ich mich verändert habe, dass ich nicht mehr schwach und bemitleidenswert bin, aber dennoch gehst du davon aus, dass ich mich hier", er klopfte auf seine Brust, „nicht verändert habe. Vor vielleicht einem halben Jahr hätte ich noch gesagt:_ Dann soll die Welt brennen! _Und ich hätte zugesehen, wie alles zum Teufel geht. Aber ich bin nicht mehr derselbe."_

„So, du triffst also deine Wahl. Vielleicht wäre eine andere Hülle besser gewesen…"

„Das hätte nichts geändert. Seitdem ich weiß, dass mein Vater von dir gelenkt wurde, muss ich ihn nicht mehr hassen für die Kälte, mit der er mir begegnet ist nach Mutters Tod. Ich weiß, dass er nicht mein leiblicher Vater war, aber ich erinnere mich doch schwach an eine Zeit, in der er anders war, sanft und freundlich. Ich erinnere mich an den Mann, in den meine Mutter sich verliebte! Ja, ich bin dein Geschöpf, aber in diesem Fall bin ich wohl der missratene Sohn. Ich werde dir nicht erlauben, noch einmal jemanden zu verletzen!"  
>Mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich auf ADAM.<p>

Shinjis erster Faustschlag erwischte ADAM eiskalt, ließ die Haut an seinem Kinn aufplatzen und entblößte zarte, noch verletzliche Schuppenhaut. Nur waren selbst diese Schuppen bereits hart genug, um ihm die Fingerknöchel blutig zu reißen.  
>Mit einem lauten Schrei setzte Shinji nach. Sein nächster Schlag zielte auf den Magen des Engels – es war, als hätte er gegen eine Betonmauer geschlagen. Dennoch schlug er wieder zu. Irgendwann musste er eine verletzliche Stelle treffen. Und selbst wenn nicht – mit jedem Schlag gewann er einen Herzschlag für Rei-chan und Kaworu-kun, in denen diesen es vielleicht gelang, einen Weg zu finden, wie sie ADAM stoppen konnten. Er erkaufte Zeit für Rei-chan, so wie sie beim Erscheinen Zeruels Zeit für ihn erkauft hatte…<br>Das ganze endete recht schnell – nach Shinjis drittem Schlag ergriff ADAM ihn ohne Anstrengungen an der Kehle und riss ihn in die Höhe.

„Du hattest deine Chance, Lilim. Ich habe dir Macht und Unsterblichkeit angeboten, doch du schlägst beides in den Wind. Du wirst mit dem Klon und meinem… anderen missratenen Sohn brennen."

Shinjis Kehle brannte unter der Berührung der Monsterhand. Alles in ihm schrie nach dem Sauerstoff, den ihm der Würgegriff verweigerte. Schwach umklammerten seine Hände das Gelenk von ADAMs Hand, versuchte er, die Finger um seinen Hals auseinanderzubiegen.  
>Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles. Die Feuerwolken am Himmel schienen zornige Fratzen zu bilden, während sein Blickfeld langsam zu schrumpfen begann.<br>Da war noch jemand… noch eine Präsenz…  
>Am Rand seiner Wahrnehmung bewegte sich ein Schatten, schien etwas aus ADAM hervorzubrechen.<br>Etwas flüsterte ihm zu, keine Angst zu haben, eine Stimme, die er lange nicht mehr gehört hatte, einer Stimme, nach der er sich gesehnt hatte.

Eine Gestalt sprang ADAM von hinten an, legte ihm den Arm um die Kehle und zog mit der anderen Hand zu.  
>„Lass meinen Sohn los, Scheusal!" stieß Gendo Ikari hervor.<p>

*** NGE ***

_Der Griff um Shinjis Hals lockerte sich, als ADAM durch den Angriff überrascht wurde.  
>Shinji stürzte zu Boden, fing sich schwach ab.<br>Vor ihm rangen zwei Versionen Gendo Ikaris miteinander, die eine der bärtige Mann mit der Monsterhand und den leblosen Augen, der andere eine um Jahre jüngere Version, welche zugleich farblos und verblasst wirkte wie ein altes Foto.  
>ADAM war stärker, das stand von Beginn an fest, doch der andere Gendo kämpfte mit der Verbissenheit eines Löwen und auf eine Weise, die seine Erfahrungen bei solchen Kämpfen verriet, tauchte unter der zupackenden Monsterhand hinweg, landete scheinbar wirkungslose Treffer in die Seite ADAMs, trat ihm in die Kniekehle und brachte ihn kurz aus dem Gleichgewicht.<br>Shinjis und sein Blick begegneten sich._

Kurz verschwamm Shinjis Perspektive, blickte er durch die Augen des anderen und sah dessen Leben im Zeitraffer vorbeiziehen, erlebte mit, wie dieser langsam ADAMs Einfluss erlang, wie er sich im Moment des Second Impacts soweit befreien konnte, dass nicht mehr ADAM seine Schritte lenkte, sondern er wieder Herr seines Willens war – doch zu einem hohen Preis, denn ADAM hatte dennoch Wurzeln in seinem Geist geschlagen und begonnen, sein Denken seinen, ADAMs, Zielen anzupassen. Der Kampf um Gendo Ikaris Verstand hatte viele Opfer gekostet, die für alle Zeiten unter den Trümmern eingeschlossen gewesen wären, hätte ADAM sich nicht entschieden, Shinji hier in seinem eigenen Verstand zu begegnen, wo er am mächtigsten war. Und hätte Shinji dem Kommandanten nicht die Stirn geboten in Misatos Wohnung, was letztendlich zu dessen Tod geführt hatte, und hätte er sich nicht ADAM widersetzt und damit ADAMs Selbstverständnis für einen winzigen Moment ins Wanken gebracht, wären die lange fortgesperrten Teile vielleicht nie freigekommen.

Shinji verstand.  
>Was ihn da unterstützte, war nur ein Schatten, nur eine Erinnerung, welche zu eigenem Leben erwacht war. Und auch wenn Gendo Ikari nicht sein leiblicher Vater gewesen war, so war dies doch der Mann, den er bis zu seinem vierten Lebensjahr „<p>

Vater_" genannt hatte, ehe ADAMs Dunkelheit ihn verschlungen hatte.  
>Laut sprach er es aus:<br>__**„Vater!"  
><strong>__  
>Das Wort erschütterte die Welt, ließ den Himmel aufreißen und die Erde erbeben, ließ das verblasste Abbild ein wenig mehr an Substanz gewinnen und gab ihm die Kraft, ADAMs Arm, der in der Monsterhand endet, mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung zu brechen.<br>_„Shinji, mein Sohn…"  
><em><br>Shinji wusste nicht, ob ihm wirklich der Geist seines Vaters beistand oder ob es nur eine Erinnerung war, welche hier, in ADAMs Verstand, ebenso mächtig war wie die Erinnerungen an die eingesteckten Prügel, doch eines wusste er – dies waren die Worte, auf die er zehn Jahre lang gewartet hatte, Worte der Anerkennung, Worte, die eine Verbindung herstellten.  
>Doch er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.<em>

„Es ist gut."  
><em>Der junge Gendo wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die aufgeplatzte Lippe.<br>_„In meiner Jugend habe ich viel mehr eingesteckt."  
><em>Dann lächelte er.<br>_„Bring es zu Ende, Sohn. ADAM darf heute nicht entkommen."  
><em><br>Shinji schloss die Augen…  
><em>

*** NGE ***

… als er sie wieder öffnete, war er wieder im TerminalDogma in der Höhle.

Kaworu wand sich vor Schmerzen am Boden, während Rei Shinji stützte und zugleich von ihm aufrechtgehalten wurde.  
>ADAM stand mit ausgestreckter Hand vor ihnen, die Augen auf der Innenseite der Monsterhand weit aufgerissen.<br>Die AT-Felder waren erloschen.

Schüsse fielen…

*** NGE ***

Die Blitze, in denen die AT-Felder erloschen, schienen sich auf Ritsuko Akagis Netzhäute einzubrennen. Doch ihr Ziel sah sie immer noch genau. Sie drückte ab, zog den Abzug ihrer Waffe durch, schrie auf vor Schmerz, als der Rückschlag durch ihren Körper fuhr, brachte die Waffe erneut in Anschlag, hob unter unglaublichen Anstrengungen den anderen, verletzten Arm, um die Waffenhand zu stabilisieren, drückte erneut ab. Und wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder… bis ein Klicken ihr verriet, dass das Magazin endgültig leer war.

Die roten Lichtpunkte der Laser in der Decke und in den Wänden tanzten wieder über Gendo Ikari – oder besser das, was der Engel aus ihm gemacht und was Akagi von ihm übriggelassen hatte: Obwohl sie ihm den halben Schädel weggeschossen hatte, obwohl sie ihm die Hüfte zerschmettert und eine Kugel in die Brust gejagt hatte, stand er immer noch aufrecht, hatte immer noch drohend und richtend die Hand gehoben.

Neben ihrem Kopf begann die Fernsteuerung zu piepen.

*** NGE ***

Shinji starrte ADAM an. Der Engel wirkte, als wäre er in einen inneren Kampf verstrickt, als hielte ihn etwas davon ab, die drei zu zerreißen, die sich ihm entgegengestellt hatten. Er wusste, wer mit ADAM rang. Und er wusste, dass die Zeit knapp war.  
>Also entfaltete er noch einmal seine Schwingen. Mit einem hörbaren Knacken richtete sich die gebrochene Schwinge aus und fügten sich die Bruchkanten wieder zusammen. Dann ließ er seine Schwingen über ADAM zusammenschlagen. In der Bewegung entflammten die schwarzen Federn, zerfielen zu Asche, bildeten sich neu, immer noch brennend, doch nun in Rot- und Goldtönen.<br>**„Die Menschheit ist noch nicht am Ende angekommen… unser Weg beginnt heute erst…"** wiederholte er die Worte, die ihm jemand mit der Stimme seines Vaters leise ins Ohr zu wispern schien.  
>Er war nicht der Todesbote, der alles beendete. Er war der Phönix, der sich aus der Asche erhob, so wie die Menschheit sind endlich aus der Asche des Second Impact erheben würde, um heller zu erstrahlen als zuvor, ohne dass Wesen wie ADAM sie manipulieren würde.<p>

Aus den Wänden und der Decke jagen Energiestrahlen auf ADAM herab, rotglühende Laserstrahlen.  
>Der erste Strahl traf ADAMs Wirtskörper, schnitt mit der Kraft einer kleinen Sonne durch das AT-Feld des Dunklen Engels, trennte die Monsterhand direkt am Gelenk ab.<p>

ADAM brüllte auf, das Brüllen wurde zu einem hohen Kreischen, als sein eigentlicher Körper von Ikaris Leib abgetrennt wurde.

Immer mehr Laser wurden aktiv, bildeten ein engmaschiges Gitter, in dem die Hand verbrannte, noch ehe sie den Boden der Höhle berührte.

Da raste schon der nächste Energiestrahl heran, erwischte ihn an der Schulter.

Ein weiterer säbelte eine Scheibe des immer noch ausgestreckten Armes ab...

Ritsuko beobachtete, wie die Verteidigungssysteme der Höhle Gendo Ikari nach und nach zerschnitten, sah, wie millimeterdicke Scheiben seines Armes abgetrennt wurden, zu Boden fielen und dort verbrannten, sah die Pein in seinen Augen, bis schließlich ein dicker Laserstrahl seinen Kopf in zwei saubere Hälften teilte und seinem Leben endgültig ein Ende setzte.

Sie spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, der Anblick war einfach zu furchtbar gewesen.

Gendos Sterben schien sich über Ewigkeiten hingezogen zu haben.

Noch immer piepte die Fernbedienung.

Sie musste den Palmtop bis ganz nahe vor ihre Augen heben, um die Schrift lesen zu können.

_*Mein ist die Rache.*_

„Ja, Mutter..." flüsterte Ritsuko, dann gab sie der aufsteigenden Schwäche nach und schloss die Augen.

Sie sah nicht, wie LILITH schlagartig die Reste ihrer Beine regenerierte und sich gegen den Boden stemmte, sah nicht, wie die Urmutter sich von dem Kreuz losriss und mit langsamen Schritten die Höhle durchquerte...

Kaworu lächelte trotz seiner Schmerzen.  
>„Es ist vollbracht."<br>Er verzog noch einmal das Gesicht, als er seine Kraft fließen ließ und den Wirtskörper regenerierte. Die Knochen rieben kurz aneinander, als sie wieder zusammenfanden. Hitze wallte einerseits den Arm hinab und andererseits in seine Schulter, als verletzte Muskeln und Gefäße heilten.  
>„Unsere Mutter ist befreit, kleine Schwester!"<br>Er breitete die Arme aus.  
>„Shinji-kun, du hast das Unmögliche vollbracht – du hast den Vernichter bezwungen."<p>

„Uh… nein… Wir haben es geschafft." flüsterte Shinji und drückte Reis Hand, während er zu dem bleichen Giganten hinauf blickte, der sich ihnen näherte. Was für LILITH kurze, langsame Schritte waren, als müsse sie sich nach all den Jahren erst wieder daran gewöhnen, waren für einen Menschen Riesenschritte.  
>„Und jetzt? – Tabris-kun, ich weiß, du hast nichts zu befürchten, aber was ist mit uns? Wird sie… an uns Rache üben?"<p>

Tabris riss die Augen auf, trat zwischen LILITH und die anderen, erhob sich in die Luft.  
>„Mutter, halte ein, vieles ist geschehen!"<p>

Shinji spürte, wie sein Atem schneller ging.  
><em>Wo waren seine Feuerschwingen, wenn er sie brauchte?<br>_Er spürte, wie Rei den Druck seiner Finger erwiderte.

Über die Oberfläche des Riesen schienen Wellen zu laufen, als er Konturen auszubilden begann. Die Brustregion beulte sich aus, während die Hüften schmaler wurden und LILITH weibliche Gestalt annahm.  
>Dann fiel die siebenäugige Maske herab, landete klatschend im LCL, dass eine meterhohe Fontäne aufspritzte. Schulterlanges blaues Haar umwallte ein zugleich uraltes und junges Gesicht, in dem zwei rote Augen leuchteten wie Sterne.<p>

„Rei…" flüsterte Shinji. Die Ähnlichkeit war zu groß.

LILITH machte einen raschen Schritt nach vorn. Dann wurde es hell, von dem Engel ging eine Flut weißen Lichts aus, welche sich durch alles hindurchfraß, mühelos Erde, Fels und Stahl durchdrang. In der Bewegung nahm sie die anderen in der Höhle in sich auf.  
>Das Licht schien die Stege zu verschlingen, die Höhle und die ganze Welt.<br>Ritsuko Akagi nahm es durch die geschlossenen Augenlider wahr, ehe sie in einer Lichterscheinung verschwand und ein feuriges Kreuz ihren Platz einnahm, ehe dasselbe mit den dreien auf dem Steg geschah…

*** NGE ***

Der Aufzug brachte Kozo Fuyutsuki in Gendo Ikaris gewaltiges Büro.  
>Es war verwaist, der riesige Schreibtisch stand ungenutzt im Raum. Der Subkommandant trat an den Tisch, kämpfte wieder gegen heftige Schwindelgefühle und Übelkeit an. Seine Finger suchten und fanden den versteckten Schalter unter der Tischplatte, welcher dafür sorgte, dass sich ein Teil der Platte öffnete und Zugriff auf eine Tastatur ermöglicht wurde. Eilig gab er seinen Überrangbefehlscode ein, vertippte sich zwei Mal, ehe der Computer seine Eingabe akzeptierte.<br>Ein leiser Warnton erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er blickte zu dem Panoramafenster hinüber, sah einen Feuerschweif direkt auf sich zu kommen.  
>Einen Augenblick später explodierte eine Rakete direkt vor dem Fenster.<br>Die Erschütterung riss den alten Professor von den Beinen.  
>Kurz bestand die Versuchung, sich auf dem Boden auszustrecken und auf das Ende zu warten – oder wenigstens so lange auszuruhen, bis die schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen sich verflüchtigten. Eine Stimme in seinem Ohr holte ihn zurück – Makoto Hyugas Stimme, die aus dem Ohrstecker des Funkgerätes kam.<p>

„Subkommandant, können Sie mich hören?"

„Deutlich, Leutnant", murmelte Fuyutsuki in das Mikrophon in seinem Jackenkragen. „Meldung!"

„Ich habe mehrere Funknachrichten aufgefangen. Unser Notruf wurde gehört! Die Russen haben ihre Flotte in Marsch gesetzt. Die Amerikaner sind von ihrem Stützpunkt auf den Philippinen unterwegs und vom UN-Hauptquartier auf dem Festland ist die Erste Luftkavallerie gestartet. Die AirCav sollte in einer knappen Stunde hier sein, wie es um amerikanische und russische Luftstreitkräfte bestellt ist, kann ich aktuell nicht sagen."

„Wir müssen also nur durchhalten und beten."  
>Der Professor lachte leise.<br>„Wenn nicht vorher im TerminalDogma die Hölle ausbricht… - und seien wir ehrlich, wir balancieren auf einem Pulverfass, letztendlich geht es jedem um die Kontrolle über die EVANGELIONs. Abhängig davon, wer zuerst zu unserer Rettung eintrifft, könnte noch der Dritte Weltkrieg folgen…"

„Sir…"

„Wie weit ist der Feind bereits vorgedrungen?"

„Unsere Leute im Hangar stehen unter schwerem Beschuss. Colonel Katsuragi versucht immer noch, zu ihnen vorzudringen. In den Tiefebenen finden vereinzelte Gefechte statt. Leutnant Aoba sammelt ein, wen er finden kann, und versiegelt die Verbindungskorridore."

„Verstanden."

„Sir, die Lage ist schlecht. Die Soldaten töten jeden, ich konnte mich in ihren Funkverkehr hacken, sie haben Befehl, niemanden lebend entkommen zu lassen, das gilt auch für die Kinder. Moment… Eben wurde die Anweisung, die Kinder zu töten, wiederholt."

„Was wollen sie mit den EVAs ohne Piloten…"  
>Der Subkommandant fluchte.<br>„Sie brauchen die Piloten nicht, weil sie selbst welche haben… Hyuga, geben Sie an Katsuragi weiter: Sie muss in den Hangar vordringen und ihn sichern. Sollte es nicht möglich sein, den Hangar zu halten, müssen die EVAs vernichtet werden."

„Bestätigt, Sir. Sind Sie bereits im TerminalDogma? – Ich habe Sie nicht mehr auf den internen Sensoren."

„Nein, ich bin in einem abgeschirmten Bereich des Hauptquartiers. Ich melde mich, sobald ich mehr weiß oder neue Anweisungen habe. Bis dahin… halten Sie durch. Und sollte ich mich melden und mitteilen, dass ich das Hauptquartier manuell sprenge, dann hoffe ich, Ihnen und den anderen genug Zeit geben zu können, um zu verschwinden. Fuyutsuki Ende."

Stöhnend zog er sich am Schreibtisch nach oben.  
>Die Fensterscheibe wies mehrere lange Risse auf, hatte der Explosion aber standgehalten.<br>Fuyutsuki ließ die Panzerung vor dem Fenster herabfahren. Schlagartig wurde es dunkel, dann glommen mehrere kleine Lampen auf.  
>Hinter ihm glitt ein Teil der Wand zur Seite.<br>Der Professor trat in den Aufzug und drückte den unteren der beiden Knöpfe. Ikaris privater Aufzug, der eine der wenigen Direktverbindungen zum TerminalDogma darstellte, setzte sich in Bewegung, während Fuyutsuki seine Dienstwaffe überprüfte.

**Kapitel 59 - Kreuzwege**

Unvermittelt fand Shinji sich auf einem wenige Meter breiten Pfad wieder, der mitten im Nichts schwebte. Neben ihm kauerte Rei, ein Stück weiter lag Doktor Akagi, während Tabris vielleicht einen Meter hoch in der Luft schwebte.

Um sie herum war Schwärze, dennoch war der Pfad klar erkennbar, er verlief in Kurven und Hügeln durch die Dunkelheit, teilte sich vielfach, die Abzweigungen liefen manchmal wieder zusammen, manche endeten aber auch abrupt oder verschwanden einfach in der Ferne. Neben, über und unter ihm existierten weitere Pfade, von denen manche mit dem seinen in Kontakt kamen, während es bei anderen nie zu einer Annäherung kam.

Tabris ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken.

„Tabris-kun? Wo…"

„Was du hier siehst, ist der Fluss der Zeit, Shinji-kun."

„Ah… Rei-chan…"

Sie nickte nur.  
>„Ich bin in Ordnung."<p>

Tabris streckte ihnen die Hände entgegen, zog sie auf die Füße.  
>„Sterblichen, ja selbst Engeln, ist es eigentlich nicht vergönnt, hier wandeln zu dürfen, außer zu Zeiten großer Umwälzungen."<p>

„Ritsuko-san!" flüsterte Rei, welche die auf dem Boden liegende Wissenschaftlerin bemerkt hatte. Sie eilte zu ihr, gefolgt von den anderen.

Akagi sah schlecht aus. In ihr Gesicht hatten sich tiefe Falten gegraben, während der Schulterbereich ihres Kittels einen großen roten Fleck trug, der mit ein wenig Phantasie an eine Blume erinnerte.

„Ritsuko-san", wiederholte Rei, kauerte sich neben sie und hob ihren Kopf an.

„Vorsichtig", murmelte Akagi und ächzte.  
>Langsam öffnete sie die Augen.<br>„Rei… welche bist du?"

„Rei-II", antwortete die junge Frau ohne zu zögern.

„Ah, gut… Ich werde mich jetzt langsam aufsetzen. Könntest du… ist die Kugel wieder ausgetreten?"  
>Stöhnend ließ sie sich in eine sitzende Position helfen.<p>

„Nein, Doktor Akagi."

„Das fehlt mir noch… noch ein Abschiedsgeschenk von Gendo…"  
>Erst jetzt schien sie sich ihrer Umgebung gewahr zu werden – des Pfades, der ihn umgebenden Unendlichkeit, der anderen Pfade, der Galaxien und Nebel, die zwischen den Pfaden dahinzogen.<br>„Also keine Einbildung… vielleicht hätte ich doch besser Theologie studiert, um die zugrundeliegende Metaphysik zu verstehen."

„Doktor Akagi, Sie benötigen ärztliche Hilfe, die Wunde könnte sich entzünden."

„Wahrscheinlich. Gut, wo sind wir?"

„Dies ist der Fluss der Zeit." erklärte Tabris zum zweiten Mal.

„Der Strom der Zeit?" fragte Akagi nach.

Tabris nickte.

„Ein Fluss? Aber... hier ist gar kein Wasser..." warf Shinji ein.

„Es ist eine Metapher. Das Wesen der Zeit ist selbst für meine Art kaum zu verstehen. Man kann sie messen und doch scheint sie mal dahinzurasen und dann wieder zu schleichen. Jeder dieser Pfade stellt eine Realität da, einen möglichen Ablauf der Ereignisse."

„Äh... ja..."

„Dies ist eine Repräsentation. Normalerweise ist auch meinesgleichen der Zugang verwehrt. Doch die Kraft LILITHs hat uns ermöglicht, hierher zu gelangen. Während die Engel im Reich hinter den Spiegeln leben, zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit, ist dies hier vielleicht das Reich der Schöpfer."

„Schöpfer…?"

„Doktor Akagi, es heißt unter meinesgleichen, dass kurz nach der Geburt des Universums die Schöpfer Lebenssamen hinausschickten. Zu diesen Samen gehörten ADAM und LILITH. Eigentlich hätte es nicht sein sollen, doch beide fanden sich auf derselben Welt wieder und taten ihr Werk. Es war wider den Plan der Schöpfer, denn diese wussten, dass ihre Schöpfungen einander nicht auf Dauer ertragen konnten. So floh LILITH und wir, ihre Kinder, begleiteten sie. Wir gelangten zur Erde und machten einen Neuanfang. Doch ADAM folgte uns. Die erfahrene Zurückweisung durch LILITH machte ihn rasend. Das Erscheinen des Schwarzen Mondes läutete den Untergang ein, denn er brachte ADAM… Es ist schon so lange her, Shinji-kun, Ewigkeiten… Im Reich hinter den Spiegeln folgt die Zeit anderen Gesetzen, ich erinnere mich, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass wir uns dorthin zurückzogen, nachdem ADAM die Erde zum ersten Mal entvölkert hatte. Und doch ist es, gemessen in den Zeiträumen der Lilim, unendlich lange her."

„Ich habe es gesehen." flüsterte Shinji.

„Mein Bruder zeigte es dir, ja. Um hierher, zum Fluss der Zeit vorstoßen zu können, ist ein ungeheurer Kraftaufwand erforderlich, denn die Schöpfer wünschen nicht, dass ihre Schöpfungen oder deren Nachkommen unaufgefordert ihre Ruhe stören. Es muss eine unglaublich zufällige Verkettung seltener Umstände vorliegen – oder jemand muss sich der Kraft der Ersten bedienen."

„Und die Ersten… das sind ADAM und LILITH. Hatte mein V… hatte der Kommandant das geplant? Wollte er hierher gelangen?"

„Ich vermute es. Mit der Kraft des Mutters und des Vaters hätte er in noch höhere Regionen aufsteigen können – er hätte sich nicht damit aufhalten müssen, wie ein Bittsteller an die Tür der Schöpfer zu klopfen."

„Noch… höhere… Regionen…"

„Stell es dir wie eine… Zwiebel vor. Jede Schale entspricht einer Stufe der Evolution. Auf einer Stufe stehen die Menschen, auf der nächstäußeren die Engel, dann folgt dieser Ort. Und dann…" Tabris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Das… das ist alles so schwer zu verständlich. Was tun wir hier? Was soll ich hier? Wartet hier irgendwo… Gott? – Weshalb hat deine Mutter… hat LILITH… uns hierhergebracht? Sind wir tot?"

„Es ist komplizierter."

„Noch komplizierter…"

„Dreh dich um."

„Uh..."

Shinji kam der Aufforderung nach.

Direkt über ihnen liefen tausende von Pfaden zusammen, bildeten eine Art in schwarzem Licht glühenden Knoten. Ob sich jenseits des Knotens noch etwas befand, konnte Shinji nicht erkennen, zu grell erstrahlte die Dunkelheit.

„Das ist die Zukunft der Menschheit, Shinji-kun. Der Knoten ist der Third Impact, dahinter ist alles undefiniert."

„Die Zukunft? Ich dachte... wenn wir LILITH befreien, dann... dann würde es keinen Third Impact geben..."

Betroffen blickte er die anderen an.  
>„Dann war alles umsonst?"<p>

„Nein, Shinji-kun. Wir sind zu einem ganz bestimmten Zweck hier, den wir noch erfahren werden – wir alle. Sieh dich um…"

„Was... was liegt jenseits des Pfades? Uh... wenn einer von uns hinunterfiele..."

„Das ist die Ewigkeit. Wir befinden uns an einem sehr seltenen Punkt aller Möglichkeiten, hier überlappen sich die Realitäten, allein hier ist es meiner Art möglich, Einblick in das Geschehen zu nehmen."

„Uh..."

Shinji sah sich um.

In der Ferne, ganz am Rand seines Sichtbereiches, vermeinte er, auf einem anderen Pfad jemanden zu sehen.

„Tabris-kun, dort drüben..."

„Wie? Wo... ah...!"

„Wer ist das?"

Da waren zwei Personen, Menschen, wie Shinji zu erkennen meinte.

„Das sind wir."

„Uh... wir?"

„Ja. Der Shinji Ikari und der Tabris einer anderen Realität. Vielleicht begegnen wir ihnen an einer der Abzweigungen, aber das ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Jeder hier geht seinen eigenen Weg."

„Ugh..."

Jetzt, wo er begonnen hatte, nach anderen Ausschau zu halten, konnte er auch auf anderen Pfaden Bewegungen sehen.

„Dort drüben... und auf dem Pfad da oben... uh, das bin aber nicht ich... was macht Toji hier?"

„Das ist nicht der Suzuhara-kun, den du kennst. In manchen Realitäten fanden andere Entwicklungen statt."

„Das... das ist so schwer zu fassen..."

Je mehr Shinji sich auf die anderen Pfade konzentrierte umso mehr Bewegungen konnte er erkennen, da war er selbst zwei, drei Mal, er sah mit Erstaunen, dass auf einem Pfad ein anderer Tabris von Asuka begleitet wurde, nahm mit Erschrecken zur Kenntnis, dass sich nicht auf allen Pfaden zwangsläufig Menschen bewegen mussten, wie zwei aufrechtgehende, in Alltagskleidung gekleidete Schimpansen bewiesen, der eine mit grauem Fell und roten Augen, der andere mit dunkelbraunem Fell und braunen Augen.

Dann war da eine Gestalt, von der Shinji nur intuitiv annahm, dass es eine weitere Alternativversion von war, da die dunkelrote Ganzkörperpanzerung mit dem Fledermaussymbol auf der Brust, dem schwarzen Umhang und der ebenfalls schwarzen Maske mit den spitzzulaufenden Ohren keine Identifizierung erlaubte. Eine weitere Version von ihm, ein anderer Shinji, gekleidet in einen knöchellangen Staubmantel und Schlapphut, zwei Revolver in den Gürtelhalftern, schritt auf seinem Pfad schräg unter ihnen geradeaus. Kurz blickte er auf, glaubte Shinji in seinen Augen zwei Abgründe zu erkennen, ehe er sich knapp grüßend gegen die Hutkrempe tippte und weitereilte.

„Ja. Ihr Lilim seid Wesen, die in drei Dimensionen denken, manchmal sogar in vieren. Doch um diesen Ort zu begreifen, muss man imstande sein, in höheren Regionen zu denken..."

Tabris lächelte.

„Ich verstehe es auch nicht", gestand er dann.

„Das ist nicht gerade beruhigend." meldete sich Ritsuko, deren Stimme etwas kräftiger klang. „Helft mir mal auf die Beine, aber Vorsicht bitte. – Und du, junger Mann… Wenn ich das trotz des Umstandes, dass in meinem Schädel eine Horde Handwerker Bauarbeiten auszuführen scheint, richtig mitbekommen habe, bist du nicht Kaworu Nagisa, das Fifth Child, sondern der letzte der angekündigten Engel des _Sephiroth_, Tabris, korrekt?"

„Rei-chan, lass mich das…"  
>Shinji legte sich Akagis gesunden Arm um die Schulter und richtete sich langsam mit ihr auf, während Rei auf der anderen Seite vorsichtig abstützte und sich schließlich den anderen Arm um die Schultern legte.<p>

„Au, Vorsicht."

„Entschuldigung", wisperte Rei Ayanami.

Akagi atmete heftiger. Die Blume auf ihrem Kittel erhielt frische Farbe.  
>„Also? Tabris…?"<p>

„Korrekt. Du hast Recht, Lilim-Doc-Ritsuko. Wenn auch nicht völlig. Ich habe mir Kaworu Nagisas Körper ausgeliehen, um euch auf Erden zu wandeln. Als Zeichen meines guten Willens sollte ich ihn wohl langsam freigeben."  
>Tabris lächelte breit – dann trat er aus seinem Wirtskörper hervor…<p>

*** NGE ***

Von sanftem Leuchten umgeben und doch substanzlos wie Geist schwebte Tabris neben Kaworu, der zusammenbrach wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden gekappt worden waren.

„Kaworu!" rief Shinji und wollte dem anderen zu Hilfe eilen, wurde aber von einem unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei Akagis daran erinnert, dass diese sich immer noch auf ihn stützte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Ritsuko-san."  
>Rei ließ Akagi los, wobei sie darauf achtete, dass deren Arm nicht zu abrupt fiel.<p>

„Ja…" zischte die Wissenschaftlerin zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

Rei kniete sich neben Kaworu und tastete nach seiner Halsschlagader.  
>„Er lebt."<p>

„G-Gut."

„Alles andere wäre mir auch sehr peinlich gewesen", lachte Tabris. „Also, los, wach auf, Lilim. Ich weiß, ich habe die letzten Wochen deinen Körper in Beschlag genommen und dein Bewusstsein unterdrückt, aber du musst doch deshalb nicht schmollen…"  
>Seine Worte zeigten keine Wirkung und seine Mundwinkel sanken herab.<br>„Vielleicht habe ich größere Schäden verursacht, als ich gedacht hätte…"  
>Er sank herab auf den Boden und verschwand bis zur Hüfte im Pfad. Mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger berührte er Kaworus Stirn, der Finger verschwand zur Hälfte in Kaworus Kopf, wurde rasch wieder herausgezogen.<br>„Er schläft. Sein Geist weigert sich, dieses Reich erblicken zu wollen. Hm…"

„Tabris… was… was geschieht nun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Nicht?" echote Shinji.

„LILITH hat euch nicht grundlos hergebracht. Alles folgt einem Plan. Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass wir gerade hier sind, an dieser Stelle." Er stieg wieder auf, löste sich aus dem Pfad. „Dieser Pfad führt in das Unbekannte jenseits des Third Impact, während so viele andere Zeitlinien dort enden."

„Und was liegt jenseits des Knotens?"

„Die Zukunft, Shinji-kun, die Zukunft!"

„Uh…"

„Er weiß es selbst nicht." stellte Akagi fest.

„Tja…"  
>Tabris rieb sich verlegen den Nacken.<p>

Und dann stürzte jemand mit einem langgezogenen Schrei auf den Pfad…

*** NGE ***

Mit einem leisen ‚_Wupp_', als wäre ein Kleidersack umgestürzt, schlug die Gestalt auf dem Pfad auf, der federnd nachgab. Wellen der Erschütterung ließen den Boden unter den anderen erbeben. Der eben noch durch die Unendlichkeit hallende, spitze Entsetzensschrei wurde von einem leisen Wimmern abgelöst.

„Uh… Doktor Akagi…"

„Ist gut, ich kann allein stehen."  
>Akagi richtete sich auf und entlastete Shinji. Sofort verzog sie wieder ihr Gesicht und presste die Hand auf die Schulterverletzung.<p>

Shinji lief zu dem Neuankömmling hinüber.  
>„Hey…"<br>Die Gestalt lag zusammengekauert auf dem Pfad, eine Hand in den Boden gekrallt. Sie trug einen beigen NERV-Overall und Turnschuhe. Shinji konnte einen dunkelbraunen Haarschopf erkennen, der im Nacken zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden war  
><em>Ein Mädchen?<br>_Er streckte zögernd die Hand aus, warf einen Blick zu Rei hinüber, die ebenso ratlos schien wie er selbst, berührte die Gestalt an der Schulter.  
>„He… äh… hallo…"<p>

Die liegende Gestalt drehte den Kopf, sah ihn aus geweiteten Augen an. – Große braune Augen, bei denen Shinji das Gefühl hatte, sich selbst im Spiegel zu sehen, nur stimmte der Rest des Gesichts nicht, sondern wies feine, feminine Züge auf, die ihn stark an Rei erinnerten.  
><em>Definitiv ein Mädchen.<br>_  
>Ihr Atem ging heftig und die Augen schimmerten feucht. Der Blick ging hektisch von einer Seite zur anderen, schien etwas zu suchen, wirkte panisch.<br>„Ich habe sie verloren…" stieß sie hervor.

„Ah… was? Was verloren?"

„Die Seelen… ich sollte die Seelen der ganzen Menschheit beschützen… wo… wo… die Lichtkugel ist weg… plötzlich war Tabris fort und dann zerfiel der Steg und ich fiel und die Kugel löste sich auf und all die kleinen Lichter verwehten…" Tränen brachen sich ihre Bahn und sie sackte wieder zusammen.

„Tabris…?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon sie spricht, Shinji-kun. Ich war die ganze Zeit an eurer Seite. Aber vielleicht… sie meint einen anderen Tabris aus einer alternativen Zeitlinie."

„Ja, und?"

„Shinji", murmelte Akagi, „ich glaube, dieses Mädchen kommt aus einer anderen Realität. Und dass dort die Menschheit im Third Impact ausgelöscht wurde."

„Das… oh…"

„Shinji?" flüsterte das Mädchen und schien ihn erstmals wirklich anzusehen. Das schüttelte es den Kopf. „Ich kenne dich nicht…"

„Wovon sprichst du?"

Stattdessen sprang das Mädchen auf, rannte auf Akagi zu und umarmte die Frau!  
>„Ritsuko-san, sie leben!"<p>

Akagi schrie vor Schmerzen auf und wankte.

Schlagartig ließ das Mädchen sie los, trat einen Schritt zurück.  
>„Ah… ah… das tut mir leid, ich habe nicht gesehen… ah…"<p>

Nicht nur Shinji kam dieses Verhalten ziemlich bekannt vor.

Rei richtete sich langsam auf. Sie war nicht imstande einzuschätzen, ob und inwiefern der Neuankömmling eine Bedrohung darstellte, wollte aber nicht ganz unvorbereitet sein.

Akagi legte dem Mädchen eine Hand auf die Schulter, teils auch um es auf Abstand zu halten, während in ihrer anderen Schulter eine Feuersbrunst zu toben schien.  
>„Wer bist du?"<p>

Tonlos und mit gesenktem Blick antwortete das Mädchen:  
>„Ich heiße Rei… Rei Ikari… - Sie sind nicht die Ritsuko Akagi aus meiner Realität, nicht wahr?"<p>

„Nein, tut mir leid."

„Ich habe kurz gehofft, dass alles nur ein Traum oder Einbildung war."

„Uh… Rei Ikari?"  
>Shinji wechselte einen Blick mit Rei – seiner Rei.<br>Nein, der Neuankömmling ähnelte ihr zwar, aber nicht so sehr, dass Shinji gewagt hätte, die These aufzustellen, es könnte sich um eine Variante Rei Ayanamis handeln, welche vielleicht in einer anderen Realität seine Frau geworden war – außerdem war das Mädchen nicht älter er oder Rei-chan.

Ritsuko atmete tief durch und unterdrückte ein Lachen.  
>„Ich beginne zu verstehen… Diese Pfade repräsentieren unterschiedliche Zeitlinien. Jeder steht für eine andere Entwicklung. Dort drüben konnten wir vorhin Asuka und Tabris sehen – und dort zwei Affenmenschen – und dort einen anderen Shinji mit einem anderen Tabris… und, und, und… Jeder Pfad steht über eine Alternative, eine Variation des Grundthemas."<br>Sie übte sanften Druck gegen das Kinn des Mädchens aus und zwang es, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
>„Und du bist in deiner Welt die Tochter von Gendo und Yui Ikari, nicht wahr?"<p>

„Ja…"

„Uhm…" gab Shinji von sich und man konnte fast hören, wie in seinem Kopf Zahnräder zu arbeiten begannen, als er das Gehörte verdaute. „Ich habe keine Schwester…"

„Shinji, wie gut, dass du eine Wissenschaftlerin dabei hast… Ich sagte eben ‚Alternativen'. In einer anderen Realität hat Yui Ikari keinen Jungen, sondern ein Mädchen geboren, so einfach ist das."

„Einfach?" wiederholte Shinji. „Für Sie vielleicht…"

„Normalerweise ist es nicht möglich, von einem Pfad auf den anderen zu wechseln. Wenn sich erst eine Gabelung gebildet hat, ist die Entscheidung endgültig." erklärte Tabris. „Alles andere würde die Struktur von Zeit und Raum gefährden."

„Und doch ist sie uns vor die Füße gefallen. Sind wir deshalb hier?"

„Vielleicht will es die Vorhersehung so."

Akagi rollte mit den Augen.  
>„Ich habe keinen Doktortitel in Metaphysik. Ich bin Ärztin, Biologin, Kybernetikerin, Informatikerin und Ingenieurin. Ich bin kein Priester und kein Hexendoktor, also versteck dich nicht hinter Plattitüden!"<p>

Der Engel fuhr in sich zusammen. Es war deutlich, dass ihm zum ersten Mal in seiner Existenz eine Standpauke gehalten wurde.  
>„Es kann sein. Vielleicht ist es auch nur Zufall."<p>

„Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle. Auch Zufälle sind nur eine Frage der Wahl. – Na gut, Rei, es sieht so aus, als wären wir zumindest für den Moment Teil derselben Schicksalsgemeinschaft."

„Ahm…"

„Ich stelle dir besser die anderen vor, damit wir klare Verhältnisse schaffen. Shinji kennst du ja schon – Shinji Ikari, in unserer Realität der Sohn Yui Ikaris."

„Agh… das ist…" wisperte sie.

Shinji wirkte nicht viel besser.  
>„Uh… heißt das, wir sind eigentlich dieselbe Person?"<p>

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen? – Ich habe keinen Doktortitel in Psychologie und heiße nicht Freud, dass ich sie in der kurzen Zeit komplett analysieren könnte. Wenn du es allerdings unter multidimensionalen Gesichtspunkten siehst, müsste die Antwort wohl ´_Ja_´ lauten, Shinji. Glückwunsch, du hast offenbar eine Zwillingsschwester, wenn dir es das leichter macht zu verstehen."

„Shinji… Ikari…" formten Rei Ikaris Lippen Shinjis Namen. „Mein Vater sagte mir einmal, dass sie mich Shinji genannt hätten, wäre ich ein Junge geworden." Auch wie sie das Wort ´_Vater_´ aussprach, war gut vertraut.

_Egal, welche Realität, offenbar haben alle Ikaris der Post-Impact-Generation ein gewaltiges Problem mit ihren Gendos_, dachte Akagi mit einem Hauch von Faszination. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie sich bereits eine Arbeit zum Thema Paralleldimensionale Parallelen erstellen, doch die Stimme der Vernunft wies sie darauf hin, dass sie verlacht werden würde.  
>„Tabris kennst du ja – beziehungsweise diesen Tabris nicht, das ist der Tabris unserer Realität. Und dann wäre da Rei… Rei Ayanami."<p>

Rei Ikari sah Rei Ayanami an, wirkte einen Moment lang unendlich erleichtert und dann wieder, als laste ein unglaubliches Gewicht auf ihr.  
>„Du bist auch nicht aus meiner Realität, nicht wahr?"<p>

„Nein." antwortete die blauhaarige Rei.

„Dann bin ich wirklich allein. Ich habe sie alle verloren."

„Uh… Du… du musst nicht allein sein. Ich habe in den letzten Monaten eine wichtige Lektion gelernt: Kein Mensch ist geschaffen, um allein zu sein. Schließ dich uns an. Entweder finden wir einen Weg, um dich… nach Hause zu bringen… oder du kommst mit uns… ahm…"

„Ahm…"

Shinji sah wieder zu Rei – seiner Rei – hinüber. Diese nickte bestätigend.

Akagi schaffte ein schwaches Lächeln. – Shinji zeigte Führungsqualitäten, die er bald brauchen würde, denn sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie noch durchhalten und den Kindern die Erwachsene sein konnte, die ihnen sagte, was zu tun war.

„Das würdet ihr… obwohl ihr mich gar nicht kennt…?" Das Mädchen mit dem Zopf zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch.

„Viel schlimmer als Shinji zu seiner Flegelzeit kannst du auch nicht sein."

„Argh, Doktor Akagi!"

„Ritsuko-san, es besteht kein Grund…"  
>Rei Ayanami hielt in ihrem Protest inne, als sie verstand, was Akagi bezweckte.<p>

„Und schließlich unser schlafender Märchenprinz – Kaworu Nagisa, das Fifth Child. Tabris hat einige Zeit seinen Körper benutzt und nun endlich freigegeben."

Rei Ikaris Reaktion bestand aus einem knappen „Ah…"

„Wir können Kaworu hier nicht liegenlassen", murmelte Shinji.

„Ja."  
>Den Blick nicht von Rei Ikari lassend, zog Rei Ayanami den schlaffen Körper Nagisas in die Höhe und warf ihn sich wie einen Sack über die Schulter.<br>„Ich trage ihn."

Akagi schluckte. Zu wissen, dass Rei über hohe Körperkraft verfügte, war eine Sache. Es demonstriert zu sehen, dagegen eine völlig andere.

Shinji rang sich ein Lächeln ab angesichts der Problemlösung, während Rei Ikari Rei Ayanami nur anstarrte.  
>„Also… uh… Rei… willst du uns begleiten oder lieber… dich allein durchschlagen?"<p>

Rei Ikari warf einen gehetzten Blick in die Richtung des Gewirrs aus Pfaden.  
>„Ich bleibe bei euch… wenn ihr mich mitnehmt."<p>

*** NGE ***

Langsam, einer Prozession gleich, bewegte sich die kleine Gruppe auf dem im Nichts schwebenden Pfad entlang, während über ihnen der gewaltige, unheilverheißende Knoten des Third Impact wie ein Schwarzes Loch – oder eine sterbende Sonne – finster pulsierte.

Tabris schwebte voran, doch seine unsichere Haltung verriet allen, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, wohin der Weg sie führen würde.

Rei Ayanami trug den bewusstlosen Kaworu Nagisa über der Schulter, setzte gleichmäßig in möglichst kraftsparender Weise einen Schritt vor den anderen, während ihr Blick von einer Seite zur anderen und wieder zurück wanderte, um die Umgebung weitestgehend im Auge zu behalten. Es hatte zu ihrer Ausbildung gehört, das Gelände unter Beobachtung zu halten, nach Bewegungen und möglichen Gegnern Ausschau zu halten. Innerlich jedoch war sie voller Unsicherheit. Mit der Vernichtung ADAMs und der Rückkehr der Engel in ihr Heimatreich war die Mission beendet, so dass sie sich fragte, was ihr noch blieb. Die EVANGELIONs waren zur Bekämpfung der Engel gebaut worden. Ohne den Feind wurden die EVAs nicht mehr benötigt, ohne EVAs brauchte man keine Piloten mehr – sie war somit überflüssig. Das Reglement, welches ihr ganzes Leben bestimmt hatte, war ebenso fort wie jedes kurzfristige Ziel. Ihr war vollkommen klar, dass nie geplant gewesen war, dass sie diesen Zeitpunkt erleben sollte. Wofür existierte sie noch?  
>Sie erinnerte sich an die Mischung aus Traum und Vision, die ihr widerfahren war, als der Engel Zeruel EVA-00 zerfetzt hatte, erinnerte sich an die Worte ihres älteren Traum-Ichs: <em>Du bist bereit, für ihn zu sterben, doch bist du auch bereit, für ihn zu leben?<em>  
>Langsam drehte sie den Kopf, blickte über die freie Schulter zurück zu den letzten drei Mitgliedern ihrer Gruppe. Shinji und die<em> andere<em> Rei stützten Doktor Akagi, der anzusehen war, dass sie um jeden Schritt kämpfte. Dem großen roten Flecken auf ihrem Kittel nach hatte sie einen hohen Blutverlust erlitten und ihrem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck nach litt sie große Schmerzen. Wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre, hätte Rei ihr einen Teil ihrer Kraft abgegeben oder Ritsuko-san einen Teil der Schmerzen abgenommen, schließlich war sie selbst aufgrund ihrer Verletzungsgeschichte Schmerzen gewöhnt. Die junge blauhaarige Frau war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie Akagis wissenschaftlich-analytischen Verstand noch brauchen würden, außerdem war sie ihrer Konditionierung entsprechend geneigt, die Erwachsene als Anführerin anzuerkennen.  
>Der Neuankömmling dagegen, die<em> andere <em>Rei, dieses Mädchen mit dem Zopf, welches sowohl Ähnlichkeit mit ihr selbst, wie auch ihrem Shin-chan aufwies, war ihr ein Rätsel. Körpersprache und Verhalten entsprachen Shin-chans nahezu vollkommen – was nur zu verständlich war, wenn Ritsuko-sans Annahme stimmte und _diese_ Rei gewissermaßen einer interdimensionelle Zwillingsschwester Shin-chans war. Welche Auswirkungen dies aber hatte, entzog sich ihr völlig und je länger sie bei diesem Gedanken verharrte, umso stärker kam sie zu der Überzeugung, dass ihr wohl eher früher als später die ersten grauen Haare wachsen würden. Wenn _diese_ Rei… Rei Ikari… Shin-chan entsprach, musste sie dann nicht ihr gegenüber Sympathie empfinden? Rei horchte in sich hinein. Nein, _diese_ Rei war für sie eine völlig Fremde, eine unbekannte Größe. Aber auch sie hätte das Mädchen nicht allein zurückgelassen. Und indem sie Ritsuko-san stützte, machte _diese_ Rei sich auch nützlich.  
>Shin-chan… in das Gesicht Shinjis hatten sich tiefe Linien der Anstrengung eingegraben. Ebenso wenig wie an ihr waren die Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden spurlos vorbeigegangen. Rei selbst befand sich nur noch aufgrund der stärkenden Impulse des S2-Organes und ihrer verbesserten Konstitution auf den Beinen, welche die meisten Auswirkungen des Kampfes gegen ihre <em>Schwester<em>im TerminalDogma und der Begegnung mit dem den Körper des Kommandanten als Hülle nutzenden ADAM ausgeglichen hatten. Shin-chan dagegen hatte die volle Wucht von ADAMs Kräften ertragen und verfügte zwar ebenfalls über ein regenerative Energie spendendes S2-Organ, war aber dennoch körperlich nur ein Mensch. Was also hielt ihn noch aufrecht? – Die Antwort kam so leicht zu ihr wie der nächste Atemzug. Er gab nicht auf und rollte sich nicht zum Sterben zusammen, weil er ein Mensch war, ein Mensch in all seiner Dickköpfigkeit und Sturheit. Er gab nicht auf, weil sein Wille ihn vorantrieb, der bei seiner Ankunft in Tokio-3 fast gebrochen gewesen, doch im Laufe der letzten Monate erstarkt und zu einem Schild geschmiedet worden war, dessen Stärke Stahl oder eine Tripolymerpanzerung übertraf. Das erste Aufblitzen dieses Willens hatte sie am Tag seiner Ankunft erlebt, als er sich schützend über sie geworfen hatte. Und schlussendliche Bestätigung hatte sie erhalten, als er nach der Assimilierung durch Zeruel seinen eigenen Körper neumanifestiert hatte. Als er im zentralen Schacht schwarze Schwingen manifestiert hatte, hatte sie dies insgeheim entsetzt, weil sie befürchtet hatte, in ihm würde sich das in der Menschheit ruhende Erbe ADAMs durchsetzen, doch selbst die schwarzen Federn waren nur eine Hülle gewesen, in der ein wunderschöner Schläfer auf das Erwachen gewartet hatte. In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie in der Gegenwart einer Legende wandelte, dass Shin-chan das Potential der Menschheit repräsentierte, sich über Hindernisse hinwegsetzen und ihren eigenen Weg beschreiten zu können. Und sie wusste, dass sie den Weg an seiner Seite beschreiten wollte, wenn er es ihr erlaubte. Irgendwo würde sie ihren Platz finden, wenn sie denn zurückgelangten. Sie war intelligent, befähigt und bereit zu arbeiten, um sich einen Platz zu schaffen und zu erhalten – solange sie ihn an ihrer Seite wusste. Daher konnte die Antwort auf die anfänglich gestellte Frage nur lauten: _Sie war bereit zu leben!_

*** NGE ***

Irgendwann, die pulsierende Dunkelheit über ihren Köpfen nahm mittlerweile den gesamten Himmel ein und zu ihren Seiten waren bestenfalls in weiter Ferne noch andere, verloren wirkende Pfade erkennbar, begann Rei Ikari wie in Trance zu sprechen:

_„Ich bin in einem kleinen Dorf in Nordjapan aufgewachsen bei Verwandten meiner Mutter. Anfang 2015 teilte mir mein Vater mit, ich solle nach Tokio kommen. Gut zehn Jahre lang hatte er sich kaum um mich gekümmert und dies immer mit seinen Forschungen und dringenden Pflichten begründet. Ich glaube, er war kein schlechter Mensch, sondern nur von seinen eigenen Dämonen getrieben. Er gab sich die Schuld am Tod meiner Mutter und daran, dass bei demselben verhängnisvollen Experiment das _Tor_ geöffnet worden war. Ich glaube, er wollte mich in Sicherheit wissen, fern von der Stätte des Experimentes. Das _Tor_ war ein Übergang in eine andere Dimension – so hat es mir jedenfalls meine Doktor Akagi erklärt. Durch das Öffnen waren auf der ganzen Welt Risse entstanden, durch welche die Bewohner dieser Dimension in die unsere gelangen konnten. Vielleicht kamen sie, um zu erobern, vielleicht waren sie auch nur neugierig – schließlich hatte Neugierde dazu geführt, dass mein Vater und meine Mutter das _Tor_ erst geöffnet hatten. Doch mit dem Übergang waren für sie unglaubliche Schmerzen verbunden, die ihre Körper und Geister verzerrten. Die UN gründete NERV als eine Art internationale Monsterjägertruppe, um die Eindringlinge zur Strecke zu bringen und die Risse zu schließen. Das NERV-Hauptquartier in den Ruinen des alten Tokios galt als der sicherste, bestabgeschirmte Ort der Welt, so dass mein Vater sich endlich entschloss, mich heimzuholen. Er arbeitete als wissenschaftlicher Offizier für NERV, während die Organisation selbst von General Matsuo Katsuragi kommandiert wurde. Die Einsatzleitung im Feld unterstand der Tochter des Generals, Major Misato Katsuragi, die von meiner Doktor Akagi unterstützt wurde, deren MAGI-Superrechner NERV eine große Hilfe waren, rechtzeitig vor Ort zu sein, wenn ein weiterer Riss aufbrach. Jeder Riss präsentierte ein großes Handicap aufgrund der Wahnsinnsstrahlung… dieselbe Kraft, welche die Eindringlinge zu zerstörungswütigen Monstern machte, verzerrte auch Menschen, die einem Riss zu nahe kamen. In den ersten Monaten nach der Öffnung des _Tores_waren mehrere Großstädte zu Geisterstädten geworden, weil sich ihre Bewohner voll Wahnsinn gegenseitig abgeschlachtet hatten. Mein Vater hatte entdeckt, dass es unter den Menschen eine Handvoll gab, die widerstandsfähig, ja, sogar immun gegen diese Wirkung waren. Um zu erforschen, ob es möglich war, diese Immunität zumindest kurzfristig an die Feldeinheiten weiterzugeben, ließ er die Immunen einsammeln. Auch deshalb hatte er mich gerufen – wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich beim Öffnen des _Tores_ von seinen Energien getroffen wurde, denn ich gehörte zu den Immunen.  
>Unser Wiedersehen war nicht so, wie ich es gedacht hatte. Da war einmal der Umstand, dass ihn ein Mädchen begleitete… eine Rei Ayanami, gekleidet ganz in Schwarz und dadurch einem Gespenst ähnlicher als einem Menschen. Schlimmer noch, sie sah mir ähnlich. Erst später sollte ich erfahren, dass mein Vater die Einsamkeit nicht mehr ertragen und sich eine neue Tochter geschaffen hatte, welche zudem für den Kampf gegen die Eindringlinge geschaffen worden war. Es war ihm gelungen, meine Immunität auf sie zu übertragen.<br>Mein Vater wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er schien voll Schuld und zugleich erleichtert, mich zu sehen, dann wieder bedauernd… Unser Wiedersehen wurde unterbrochen durch einen Zwischenfall – den Einsatzgruppen war es unter großen Verlusten gelungen, einen der Eindringlinge gefangen zu nehmen und zu Untersuchungszwecken ins Hauptquartier zu bringen. Sie nannten ihn aufgrund des Geräusches, das er ständig ausstieß, Satchiel. Und Satchiel gelang es in genau diesem Moment, seinen Fesseln zu entkommen und durch das Hauptquartier zu wüten, wobei er die Soldaten und Spezialisten mit seinem Irrsinnsfeld außer Gefecht setzte. Auch mein Vater ging in die Knie und begann plötzlich, sich die Augäpfel zerquetschen zu wollen. Rei Ayanami betäubte ihn gnädigerweise und wollte uns in Sicherheit bringen, als Satchiel an der Startrampe auftauchte. Ayanami griff ihn sofort an, um mir Zeit zu verschaffen… ich hatte noch nie so schnelle, flüssige Bewegungen gesehen… Satchiel spießte sie mit einem Handdorn auf, doch Ayanami kämpfte trotz dieser Verletzung weiter. Mein Vater kam wieder zu Bewusstsein und brabbelte, ich müsste den EVA aktivieren, dabei deutete er auf eine Art Rüstung, ein Exoskelett, das in einer Startbucht stand. Als ich den EVA erreichte, wusste ich natürlich nicht, was ich machen sollte. Eine weitere Rei Ayanami tauchte im Hangar auf… es gab mehrere von ihr, mein Vater hatte eine ganze Armee erschaffen. Wozu er mich und die anderen Immunen brauchte? – Die Ayanamis besaßen allesamt keinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb, sondern neigten dazu, einen Gegner notfalls mit einer Mauer aus ihren eigenen Leichen zu verlangsamen, was angesichts der Ressourcen, die ihr Erschaffungsprozess verschlang, als wenig effizient erachtet wurde. Die andere Ayanami leitete mich über Lautsprecher durch den Aktivierungsvorgang des EVAs. Plötzlich saß ich an der Steuerung eines gut drei Meter großen Mechas und stand Satchiel gegenüber. Er war zwar nicht ganz so groß, fügte dem EVA aber große Schäden zu, ehe ich die Steuerung verstand und ihn schließlich besiegte. Die EVAs arbeiten über ein Gedankeninterface, so dass jemand, der darin trainiert ist, sie allein kraft seines Verstandes steuern konnte. Und wieder können nur gegen die Wahnsinnsstrahlung Immune etwas ausrichten. Zu meinem Unglück war ich ohne Ausbildung imstande, einen EVA zu steuern, so dass der General mich ohne Umschweife zum Teil des Pilotenkorps erklärte. Mein Vater war schwer verletzt und konnte keinen Widerspruch einlegen, ehe er in eine tiefe, wochenanhaltende Bewusstlosigkeit abdriftete, beauftragte er Rei-II noch, mich zu beschützen. So kam ich an einem Tag zu meinem ersten Job und einer Leibwächterin, die mir fortan nicht mehr von der Seite wich. Die wissenschaftliche Einsatzleiterin, meine Doktor Akagi, hatte meinem Vater schon vor einiger Zeit versprochen, sich um mich zu kümmern, sollte ihm etwas passieren… seine Einsamkeit hatte auch andere Dimensionen angenommen, die vorübergehend zu einem Verhältnis zwischen ihnen geführt hatten, das aber schon wieder beendet war, als ich eintraf. So nahm sie mich bei sich auf. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wussten wir noch nicht, dass es eine Rei Ayanami gab, die nicht wie alle anderen gegen die Wahnsinnsstrahlung immun war, und nun gegen uns arbeitete. Die Eindringlinge wollten das _Tor_ erreichen, weil sie intuitiv spürten, dass sie durch dieses heimkehren konnten. Satchiel war es gelungen, die Abschirmung zu beschädigen, so dass die sich auf Erden befindlichen Eindringlinge nun wussten, wo sich das _Tor_ genau befand – und so zogen sie Schneisen der Verwüstung und des Wahnsinns über die Erde. Derweil trafen weitere Immune ein – Asuka Shikinami aus Deutschland, Toji Suzuhara aus Osaka, Kensuke Aida, Hikari Horaki, Kaworu Nagisa und noch weitere, allesamt Kinder in meinem Alter. Der General ließ uns gleich das Synchrontraining mit den EVAs beginnen, Asuka verfügte sogar bereits über eine Ausbildung. Und dann befahl man uns in den Einsatz, um die Boten des Wahnsinns aufzuhalten. Wir konnten die ersten durch unsere reine Masse überwinden. Ramiel forderte erste Opfer, doch die NERV-Führungsspitze blieb eisern – solange mein Vater im Koma lag und seine Forschungen zur Immunisierung nicht weiterbetreiben konnte, mussten wir an die Front. Zu Land, zu Wasser und in der Luft, überall begegneten wir den Eindringlingen. Die Ayanamis starben wie die Fliegen, doch die Klonkammern im TerminalDogma pumpten einen stetigen Strom neuer Klone hinaus, die unsere Reihen unterstützten. Die Eindringlinge wurden immer monströser. Wir brachten Opfer, furchtbare Opfer. Das Leben des einzelnen war nichts mehr wert im Vergleich zum Fortbestand der Menschheit, wenn zu wählen war zwischen einem Leben und Tausenden, lag die Antwort auf der Hand. Manche von uns erlagen dem Druck und wurden selbst zu Monstern. Mein Kaworu starb durch meine eigene Hand, als ihn der Wahnsinn trotz seiner Immunität gegen die Irrsinnsstrahlung zerfraß. Manche von uns erlangten seltsame Fähigkeiten, als wir ins Herz der Strahlung vorstießen, um am Südpol den wohl gewaltigsten Riss zu schließen, der sich in all den Jahren aufgetan hatte, und begannen, die Fähigkeiten verschiedener Eindringlinge zu manifestieren… Shikinami spuckte plötzlich Feuer und Aida war imstande, Funkwellen zu sehen.  
>Schließlich erkannte meine Doktor Akagi, dass es an der Strangeness lag – meine Mutter hat bei ihrem Experiment ein Loch in ein anderes Universum gerissen, in dem völlig andere Bedingungen galten, und je länger ein Eindringling auf unserer Seite verweilte, umso mehr verzerrten ihn diese Unterschiede und umso mächtiger wurde er zugleich.<br>Warum wir nicht einfach alle in das _Tor_ lockten und dann einfach die Pforte schlossen? – Mit dieser Frage habe ich mich lange beschäftigt. Ich habe sogar manche Nacht mit meiner Leibwächterin darüber diskutiert. Meine Rei Ayanami begann irgendwann aufzutauen, als ich ihr klar machte, dass ich keinen menschlichen Schutzschild benötigte, dass ich nicht wollte, dass jemand für mich starb. Vielleicht war es der Umstand, dass jemand sie als Person wahrnahm und nicht als lebende Waffe, aber wir wurden zu einem eingespielten Team. Es gab sogar einen kurzen Moment, in dem wir glaubten, wir könnten der Gefahr Herr werden… Ach ja… das _Tor_… ganz so einfach, wie wir es uns vorstellten, war es wohl nicht. Während des ersten Experimentes war einem Eindringling der Übergang gelungen und meine Mutter und andere hatten ihn unter Einsatz ihres Lebens zurückgeschafft, doch war dabei eine große Menge Energie freigeworden, welche Tokio verwüstet und meine Mutter mit dem _Tor_ verschmolzen hatte… ja, sie lebte noch… irgendwie… und so waren die Forschungen meines Vaters darauf gerichtet gewesen, sie aus dieser sicherlich qualvollen Existenz zwischen unserem und dem anderen Universum zu befreien. Als meine Doktor Akagi mir dies schließlich offenbarte, spürte ich unglaublichen Zorn auf sie und meinen Vater. Sicher, ich hätte viel gegeben, hätte meine Mutter gerettet werden können, doch war es all das wert? Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, ihr ihren Frieden zu gewähren und das verfluchte _Tor_ zu schließen, statt ständig neue Risse zu riskieren? Hätte ich nur gewusst, was als nächstes geschah, vielleicht hätte ich manches anders gesagt, versucht, manches Wort zurückzunehmen… Die durch Satchiel korrumpierte Rei Ayanami hatte die MAGI-Rechner sabotiert, dass diese die Selbstzerstörung des Hauptquartiers einleiteten. Meiner Doktor Akagi gelang es, die Sprengung lange genug zu verzögern, dass wir evakuieren konnten, doch dazu musste sie selbst bei den MAGI bleiben. Ich verlor sie an diesem Tage. Dafür erwachte Vater endlich aus seinem Koma. Und das _Tor_ stand für alle frei erreichbar. Wellen von Wahnsinn tobten über Japan und die nahen Küstenbereiche auf dem Festland hinweg. Die Eindringlinge nutzten unseren gelähmten Zustand für einen unkoordinierten Sturmangriff von allen Seiten. Wir verloren Toji. Asuka wurde von Säure schwer verletzt und ihr Gesicht verätzt. Meine Rei Ayanami fiel durch den Verrat ihrer Schwester. Ich erinnere mich, wie Aidas EVA in einer Feuerwolke verging und es Hikari zerriss. Vom orbitalen Not-Hauptquartier aus versuchte Colonel Fuyutsuki Ordnung in unsere sich lichtenden Reihen zu bringen, Major Katsuragi leistete dem Wahnsinn bis zuletzt Widerstand, als ihr Vater sich ihm längst ergeben hatte. Asuka deckte den Rückzug der wenigen Überlebenden, die noch klar denken konnten, mit ihrem schwer beschädigten EVA. Mein Vater führte mich blind durch die Ruinen des Hauptquartiers bis zum _Tor_, während die Welt in Blut und Irrsinn endete. Nach zehn Jahren sah ich meine Mutter wieder, oder besser die Kreatur, zu der sie geworden war. Mein Vater nannte sie Lilith, während in seiner Stimme der Wahnsinn zu hören war, der nun auch seinen Geist und den wohl stärksten Willen zerfraß, den ich kannte. Ich fragte ihn, ob er mich zum _Tor_ gebracht hätte, damit ich die letzte Verteidigungslinie bildete. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das sei seine Aufgabe, wenn er mich in Sicherheit gebracht hatte – nachdem wir uns von meiner Mutter verabschiedet hatten. Dann küsste er mich auf die Stirn und stieß mich durch das _Tor_ mit den Worten, dass unsere Welt verloren sei und was auch immer sich auf der anderen Seite befinden möge, es dort für mich hoffentlich einen besseren Ort gäbe."  
><em>  
>Sie holte tief Luft.<br>„Ich fand mich auf einem Pfad wieder, in meinen Händen hielt ich eine Kristallkugel voller winziger Lichter. Vor mir stand jemand, der aussah wie Kaworu Nagisa, den ich eigenhändig getötet hatte… Er erklärte, sein Name sei Tabris und er wäre mein Führer, in der Kugel befänden sich alle Seelen der Menschheit, beantwortete aber keine weiteren Fragen. Wir wanderten lange durch die Ewigkeit… bis der Pfad sich unter mir auflöste und ich durch das Nichts stürzte…"

„Und…uh… vor unseren Füßen landetest."

„Ja, Shinji."

„Tabris-kun, was bedeutet das?"

„Ich kann nur raten. Meine… interdimensionalen… um Doc Ritsukos Wortschöpfung zu nutzen… Zwillinge und ich stehen nicht untereinander in Kontakt. Jeder von ihnen verfolgt einen anderen Plan, folgt anderen Anweisungen. Aber ich denke, dass ihre Zeitlinie zusammengebrochen ist, dass die Experimente der Ikaris ein ganzes Universum vernichtet haben."

Von Rei Ikari kam ein unterdrückter Entsetzensschrei.

„Und wenn dieser _andere_Tabris ihr Führer war, dann hat er sie zu einem Punkt gebracht, von dem aus sie – aus seinem Blickwinkel - in Sicherheit gelangen konnte."

„Er hat sie… uhm… zu uns geschickt?"

„Ja. Vielleicht, weil sie euch braucht… oder umgekehrt…"

Dann begann Shinji zu sprechen, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet.  
>Er berichtete von seiner Ankunft in Tokio-3, vom Wiedersehen mit seinem Vater, von den EVANGELIONs und den Engeln. Er erzählte seiner ersten Begegnung mit Rei Ayanami, wie er Toji, Kensuke und Hikari traf, von den Kämpfen, Misato, Ritsuko und Asuka, von seinem Verhältnis zu seinem Vater, vom Tod seiner Mutter. Und schlussendlich sprach er von Rei Ayanami, nannte sie offen seine beste Freundin und Vertraute, der er jederzeit sein Leben anvertrauen würde, sprach von ihr als seiner Seelenverwandten und seiner Zukunft.<br>„Ich weiß nicht, was die Zukunft bringt. Ich weiß nicht, wohin dieser Pfad führt, ob es noch eine Welt gibt, in die wir zurückkehren können. Aber ich weiß, dass ich keine Furcht habe, denn sie ist an meiner Seite… Und seitdem weiß ich, dass niemand wirklich allein existieren kann. Früher habe ich das geglaubt - ich war im Irrtum. Deshalb… Ikari-san… sollte es für dich keinen Ort mehr geben, an den du zurückkehren kannst, dann solltest du uns begleiten."  
>Shinji lächelte scheu. Er hatte die Worte gewählt, mit denen er sich selbst überzeugt hätte.<p>

„Wenn es kein Zurück gibt…"

*** NGE ***

Irgendwann begann der Pfad sich langsam zu verbreitern, bis sie vor sich im schwarzen Licht einen gewaltigen Platz erkennen konnten. Stufen führten in eine Mulde hinab, um die herum sich Zuschauerränge befanden. Oberhalb der Ränge warteten auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite LILITH, auf den Rängen ihre Kinder.

„Ah, meine Brüder…" murmelte Tabris. „Es könnte Probleme geben."

„Uhm… könnten wir nicht einfach umdrehen?" schlug Shinji vor. „So ein Pfad führt in zwei Richtungen…"

„Vergangenheit und Zukunft, Shinji-kun. Die Vergangenheit ist den Lilim versperrt."

„Ahm… na toll…"

„Was erwartet uns, Bruder?" fragte Rei.

„Ich schätze… Mutters Urteil…"

„Urteil, Tabris-kun?"

Rei Ikaris Blick musterte jeden einzelnen der Versammelten. Ein kopfloser schwarzer Riese mit langen, dürren Armen und Beinen, aus dessen Brust ein Vogelschnabel wuchs… Ein großer Käfer mit tausenden zuckenden Beinchen… Eine brodelnde Gewitterwolke, daneben ein grob fischförmiger Wasserwirbel und eine Flammenwolke in ähnlicher Gestalt. Zwei unfertig wirkende Figuren, die ständig miteinander zu verschmelzen und sich wieder zu trennen schienen. Ein schwebendes Konglomerat aus drei großen und zahllosen kleinen Augen. Eine träge sich drehende Energieschleife. Eine große Spinne mit merkwürdig hart definierten Kanten und Winkeln. Ein weiterer schwarzer Gigant, der über dem Boden zu schweben schien und dessen Panzerung zahllose tiefe Risse aufwies. Ein großer, kreisrunder Schatten, welcher alles Licht und Farbe zu schlucken schien. Und ein winziger, herumwirbelnder Blitz, der zwischen den Rängen herumhüpfte.  
>„Sind das… sind das die Engel, Ikari-kun?"<p>

„Ja…"

„Wir haben jeden von ihnen bereits einmal besiegt." fügte Rei hinzu.

„Wenn auch mit unseren EVAs."

„Hier sind sie viel kleiner. Ich würde Satchiel und Zeruel auf vielleicht drei Meter schätzen", murmelte Akagi. Ächzend richtete sie sich auf und löste sich von den beiden Ikaris, die sie bis hierher gestützt hatten. Sofort bereute sie die Bewegung wieder, als sie spürte, wie ihre Schulterverletzung wieder zu bluten begann.  
>„Was sagt ihr, stellen wir uns?"<p>

„Uhm… Doktor Akagi", setzte Shinji an, „vielleicht sollten Sie hierbleiben und sich ausruhen…"

„Und was werdet ihr tun? Was wollt ihr tun?"

„Wenn… wenn sie einen Kampf wollen, werden sie einen bekommen. Wie Rei-chan schon sagte, wir haben sie bereits einmal besiegt, jeden einzelnen."

„Ja." bestätigte Rei Ayanami und aus ihren roten Augen schien jedes Gefühl zu weichen.

Ritsuko lächelte knapp.  
>„Dann komme ich mit. Einen Kampf sollte ich noch in mir haben."<p>

„Uh…"

„Shinji, ich habe euch so oft gegen die Engel in den Kampf geschickt und bin zurückgeblieben. Und eigentlich war da jedes Mal diese leise Stimme, die mir zuzurufen schien: _‚Was tust du da? Warum lässt du Kinder kämpfen, um dein erbärmliches Leben zu retten? Warum erfindest du nichts, womit du den Engeln selbst in den Hintern treten kannst?'_– Jetzt habe ich diese Gelegenheit und selbst wenn ich wohl kaum eine Hilfe sein werde, kann ich euch da nicht allein runtergehen lassen, verstehst du?"

„Ja, Ritsuko-san."

„Gut. Ich kann euch wahrscheinlich ein paar Momente gewinnen… Vielleicht sollten wir Kaworu hier lassen. Und du", sie wandte sich an Rei Ikari, „passt auf ihn auf?"

„Doktor Akagi, Sie rechnen damit, ah, dass diese Kreaturen Sie angreifen werden."  
>Keine Frage, eine Feststellung.<p>

„Ja."

„Ich habe nachgedacht. Ahm, wenn es tatsächlich einen Grund gibt, weshalb ich hier bin… auf diesem Pfad… dann erfahre ich ihn dort unten. Und wenn ich es wert sein will, Sie und Ikari-kun und Ayanami und Kaworu-kun begleiten zu dürfen, werde ich nicht zurückbleiben."

„Wenn ich noch Zweifel gehabt hätte… du bist eine Ikari. Dann…"

„Ritsuko-san?"

„Rei?" meldete sich Rei Ayanami.

„Ich glaube, Nagisa-kun wacht auf."

„Wusste ich doch, dass er nicht alles verschläft!" erklärte Tabris.

Vorsichtig setzte Rei Kaworu ab und brachte ihn auf dem Pfad in eine sitzende Haltung.

Tatsächlich begann Kaworu sich zu rühren, gab erst eine Reihe seufzender Laute von sich, wie ein Schläfer, der langsam aus dem Tiefschlaf erwacht, dabei aber murmelt, noch fünf Minuten weiterschlafen zu wollen. Schließlich öffnete er langsam die Augen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wach genug wirkte, um seine Umgebung zu erkennen. Dann blinzelte er mehrmals heftig und riss die Augen schließlich weit auf, schlug mit den Armen wie mit Windmühlenflügeln um sich, als er nach Halt suchte, um sich abzustützen und fortzuschieben – nur hockte Rei halb hinter ihm und hielt dagegen.  
>Als nächstes stieß Kaworu eine Reihe abgehackter Laute aus.<br>„Ah… ah… ah… ah…"

„Jetzt mal ganz ruhig, Lilim, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass dir nichts passiert. Nun mach bei dir bloß nichts kaputt, indem du falsch atmest oder deinen Kreislauf zum Kollabieren bringst oder ähnliches." versuchte Tabris zu beruhigen.

„Epischer Fehlschlag in Sachen Diplomatie", kommentierte Ritsuko leise.

„Du!" Kaworu sprang auf, kam schwankend auf die Beine und sprang Tabris an die Kehle – das heißt, er stolperte durch ihn hindurch und konnte sich gerade noch abfangen, ehe er hinstürzte. „Du hast meinen Körper geraubt!"

„Ja, tut mir auch leid. Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl, ich brauchte einen geeigneten Körper, um mich zu verbergen, _und_eine geeignete Identität. Du hattest das Pech, beide Kriterien zu erfüllen."

„Pech? Pech? Ich habe Höllenqualen ausgestanden – eingesperrt im hintersten Winkel des eigenen Körper, in der Lage, alles mitzuerleben, ohne etwas tun zu können. Und bin dabei auch noch völlig ignoriert zu werden!"

„Oh… Das tut mir auch leid… Ich habe dich nicht absichtlich ignoriert… Wahrscheinlich habe ich dich nur zu gut versiegelt."

„Versiegelt nennst du das?" Wieder versuchte er zuzupacken, doch wieder griffen seine Hände durch Tabris hindurch. „Werd' gefälligst körperlich, dann versiegel ich dich auch mal!"

„Können wir nicht darüber reden? Ich verrate dir auch, wo ich einen Haufen Süßigkeiten im NERV-Hauptquartier gebunkert habe."

„Hast du versucht, mit mir zu reden, ehe du einfach meinen Körper übernommen hast? Und ist dir eigentlich klar, was für Schindluder du mit ihm – mir – getrieben hast? Hättest du Idiot einfach gefragt und mir die Lage erklärt…"

Tabris zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
>„Hättest du mir dann zugehört und geholfen, Fifth Child, designierter Pilot von EVA-04, von NERV etwa zehn Jahre lang zu dieser Aufgabe ausgebildet und – verzeih mir die Grobheit, bitte – konditioniert? Hättest du wirklich mit einem <em>Feind <em>gesprochen?"

„Ich… ach, verdammt… Du solltest besser in dieser Form bleiben, ich schwöre dir, ich trete deinen Hintern bis zum Mond, wenn…"  
>Kaworu Nagisa sah sich um.<br>„Wo bin ich überhaupt?"

„Ahm… Ich freue mich, dass du wieder wach bist, Nagisa-kun."

„Moment, ja… Ikari, Shinji, korrekt? Third Child?"

„Ja, Nagisa-kun."

„Und… Ayanami, Rei, First Child?" Er sah Rei Ikari an.

„Inkorrekt." erklärte Rei Ayanami hinter ihm. „Ich bin Rei Ayanami."

„Ah… Dachte schon, dieser Typ hier", er deutete auf Tabris, „hätte etwas mit meinen Augen, meiner Erinnerung oder beidem angestellt…"

„Uhm, das ist Doktor Ritsuko Akagi, leitender Wissenschaftlicher Offizier von NERV", erklärte Shinji und nickte in Richtung Ritsukos.

„Äh, ja… ich erinnere mich… ist zwar alles wie durch eine dicke Watteschicht…"  
>Er nahm Haltung an, wie es ihm gegenüber NERV-Offizieren beigebracht worden war.<br>„Pilot Nagisa meldet sich dienstbereit."  
>In seinen Augen war etwas, das um Anweisungen zu betteln schien, um einen Ausweg aus dem Gedankenchaos, das hinter seiner Stirn tobte.<p>

„Und das ist… ahm…" Shinji schluckte, überlegte. „Rei Ikari, meine Schwester."

Das Mädchen mit dem Pferdeschwanz sah ihn entgeistert an.

Akagi stieß die _andere _Rei sachte an.  
>„Nagisa steht kurz davor durchzudrehen" flüsterte sie.<p>

Rei Ikari blinzelte.  
>„Verstanden."<p>

„Pilot Nagisa… ich denke, Kaworu sollte es auch tun, oder? – Wir sind den Engel unfreiwillig in ihr Heimatreich gefolgt. Der Pfad führt zu einem Versammlungsort, wo uns potentielle Gegner erwarten. Keiner hier würde es dir nachtragen, wenn du die Nachhut bilden und eventuell unseren Rückzug decken willst, weil du keinerlei Kampferfahrung hast."

„Hier gibt es keine EVAs, oder?"  
>Kaworu schielte zu dem vor ihnen liegenden Platz und ließ den Blick über die Ränge und die versammelten Wesen wandern.<p>

„Nein."

„Von der Größe her sieht es ausgeglichen aus. Natürlich wissen wir nichts über ihre AT-Felder."  
>Der Umstand, dass er das während seiner Ausbildung Erlernte einsetzen konnte, ließ Kaworu ruhiger werden. Er bewegte sich in vertrauten Bahnen und im Rahmen der Mission, auf die er all die Jahre gedrillt worden war.<br>„Und ich sehe nicht wirklich Rückzugsmöglichkeiten. Außerdem erinnere ich mich daran, was der Idiot so alles angestellt hat, während er meinen Körper kontrollierte, und bin geladen."

„Dann…"  
>Rei Ikari trat vor.<br>„Meine Freunde und ich hatten eine Tradition, wenn es in einen Einsatz ging…"  
>Sie streckte die Hand aus, den Handrücken nach oben gewandt.<p>

Shinji musterte verwirrt die ausgestreckte Hand, blinzelte, verstand dann. – Und legte seine Hand auf die seiner _Schwester_.

Reis blasse Hand legte sich auf Shinjis, während sich ihre Blicke trafen und sie einander stumm Dinge versicherten, die auszusprechen Ewigkeiten gedauert hätte.

Kaworu legte seine Hand auf die anderen drei.  
>„Einer für alle und alle für einen!"<p>

„Eh?" fragte Shinji.

„Was ist… naja… aus einem Film."

„Hätte ich dir auch sagen können, _Bruder._" Das letzte Wort wurde von Rei Ikari so betont, als hätte sie eigentlich _Trottel_sagen wollen.

Schließlich legte Ritsuko Akagi ihre Hand, jene, die sie schmerzfrei bewegen konnte, oben auf die anderen.  
>„Bereit, wenn ihr es seid."<p>

**Kapitel 60 – Gericht der Engel**

Die vier Kinder bildeten einen Kreis um Ritsuko Akagi, während das kleine Grüppchen langsam die Stufen zur Bühne im Zentrum des Amphitheaters hinabstieg. Rei Ayanami und Shinji Ikari gingen vor Akagi, während Rei Ikari und Kaworu Nagisa links und rechts hinter ihr blieben. Die _andere_ Rei drehte sich dabei langsam mit überlegten Bewegungen um ihre eigene Achse, wobei sie die Umgebung im Auge behielt und eine Abwehrhaltung einnahm, wie es ihr der Nahkampfinstruktur beigebracht hatte. Während Ritsuko klar wurde, dass die Mädchen ihre verletzte Seite schützten, spürte sie Scham in sich aufsteigen. Sie war doch die Erwachsene hier, sie hätte die Gruppe führen müssen, sie hätte hier die Beschützerin sein müssen. Stattdessen waren es die Kinder, die Piloten, die jungen Menschen, die sie zu Soldaten in ihrem Krieg gemacht hatten, die sie beschützten, dies galt selbst für die Heimatlose aus einer anderen Realität.  
>Sie wusste, dass Rei Ayanami es in Sachen Schnelligkeit und Stärke wahrscheinlich mit dem Rest der Gruppe aufnehmen konnte. Rei Ikari bewegte sich mit der Eleganz und Natürlichkeit einer trainierten Kämpferin. Shinji Ikari dagegen war seine Unsicherheit anzusehen, seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände zitterten, doch er hatte diesen Blick… denselben Blick wie am Tag seiner Ankunft, als er sich schließlich bereit erklärte, Einheit-01 zu steuern. Und Kaworu Nagisa – Akagi hatte den Eindruck, dass er kurz davor stand, entweder den Verstand zu verlieren und zusammenzubrechen oder amokzulaufen. Und sie selbst… wem wollte sie etwas vormachen, sie lief seit gefühlten Stunden wortwörtlich auf Reserve. Ihre Schulter brannte und schien bei jedem Atemzug, jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung etwas mehr auseinanderzureißen. Doch ebenso wie die Kinder sie nicht im Stich ließen, obwohl sie die wohl Nutzloseste der ganzen Gruppe war, durfte sie sie nicht enttäuschen.<br>Vor ihnen schwebte immer noch der Engel namens Tabris, der sie bis hierher geführt hatte. Aus ihm wurde Akagi nicht schlau. Er gehörte zum Feind, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich gegen sie zu wenden – aber vielleicht war es auch nur seine Aufgabe gewesen, sie in die Falle zu führen.

Dann standen sie im Zentrum des Kreises, umringt von Engeln, inmitten der Feinde.  
>Vor ihnen thronte LILITH, eine blasshäutige Humanoide mit hüftlangem blauem Haar in einer fließenden schwarzen Robe, auf deren Stoff Sterne und Galaxien tanzten. Ihre roten Augen glühten wie zwei feurige Sonnen.<br>Ritsuko Akagi fühlte sich klein und unbedeutend unter diesem Blick. Das Wesen vor ihr war so alt wie die Welt selbst und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Ewigkeit. LILITH war über fünfzehn Jahre lang eine Gefangene im TerminalDogma unter dem Hauptquartier gewesen. Sie selbst hatte mit dem Engel experimentiert, hatte aus seinem Blut das LCL gewonnen und mit seiner DNA die endgültige Version der EVANGELIONs auf der Basis von Doktor Yui Ikaris Arbeit geschaffen. Sie hatte mehr als einmal die Lasersysteme in der Höhle justiert, um LILITHs Regenerationskräften entgegenzuwirken, man konnte also durchaus sagen, dass sie den Engel gefoltert hatte. Die Erkenntnis sorgte nicht wirklich dafür, dass sie sich besser fühlte…

Einer der Engel trat vor und an die Seite LILITHs. Es war der schwarzgepanzerte, schwebende Gigant, der Engel Zeruel. Wie Spinnweben überzogen Risse seine Rüstung. Die Brustpanzerung wies schwere Schäden auf, tiefe, verfärbte Risse und Kratzer, aus denen blutiger, bläulicher Nebel wallte.  
>*Ich spreche für die Urmutter. Ich spreche für die Erste von uns.* donnerte seine Stimme über den Platz.<br>*Wer spricht für die Lilim?*

Tabris schwebte etwas höher.  
>„Bruder, es gibt keinen Grund für das komplette Zeremoniell und das ganze Tam-Tam. Diese Lilim haben ADAM besiegt, sie haben hier nichts verloren und sollten umgehend heimgeschickt werden."<p>

***SCHWEIG***  
>Eine Handbewegung schleuderte Tabris durch die Luft, an der kleinen Gruppen Menschen vorbei. Er landete auf dem Rücken und rutschte über das undefinierbare Material des Bodens. Der Umstand, dass er dabei nicht im Boden versank, verriet, dass der Engel seine Stofflichkeit zurückgewonnen hatte. Ächzend kam er wieder auf die Beine.<br>***Es ist nicht an dir, in diesem Kreis das Wort ungefragt zu erheben, Tabris!*  
><strong>  
>„Noch mehr kaputte Familien…" murmelte Akagi, was ihr ein leises, synchrones ‚Uhm' von beiden Ikaris einbrachte.<p>

„Was ist mit Tabris?"  
>Shinji versuchte, gleichzeitig über seine Schulter zu blicken und Zeruel im Auge zu behalten.<p>

„Er ist in Ordnung", flüsterte Rei Ayanami.

Akagi riskierte einen Seitenblick. – Tabris stand bereits wieder auf den Beinen und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre von seinem Bruder nichts mehr übrig gewesen.

*Wer spricht für die Lilim?* wiederholte Zeruel seine Aufforderung.

Shinji ballte die Fäuste mit solcher Kraft, das die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Akagi nahm die Anzeichen wahr – er würde vortreten und die Verantwortung auf seine Schultern laden, weil es kein anderer tat, weil er den Rest von ihnen beschützen wollte. Sie sah, wie sich seine Schultern anspannten und seine Beinmuskeln zuckten.  
>„Ich spreche für die Menschen", stieß sie hervor und blickte aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an Zeruel vorbei, LILITHs Blick suchend.<p>

*Die Älteste. Es ist passend, dass die Mutter für die Kinder spricht.*  
>Zeruel senkte ein wenig die Stimme.<p>

„Er nutzt die Maßstäbe meiner Art und wendet sie auf euch an", flüsterte Tabris. „So wie LILITH als unsere Mutter die älteste von uns ist… Nutze das, Doc Ritsuko."

„Er sagt also, ich wäre alt…"  
>Akagis Mundwinkel zuckten.<br>„So etwas lasse ich höchstens Misato durchgehen…"  
>Zugleich wusste sie wieder, warum sie nie hatte Kinder haben wollen – sie war der Überzeugung, dass am Ende nur Ärger dabei herauskommen konnte.<br>„Lasst mich durch – und achtet auf meinen Rücken", flüsterte sie und trat durch die Gasse, die Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami ihr öffneten.  
>„Ich bin Doktor Ritsuko Akagi, Wissenschaftlicher Offizier der UN-Organisation NERV. Diese Ki…" Sie verschluckte das Wort. Nein, das waren keine Kinder mehr… „Diese jungen Menschen unterstehen meiner Verantwortung."<p>

*Deine Titel sind wertlos hier, dein Name trägt keinen Klang.*

„Nicht hier."

*Dann, Lilim, übernimmst du die Verantwortung für die Taten deiner Art?*

„Wofür? Dass es ADAM gelungen ist, uns alle zu manipulieren? Euch, uns anzugreifen, uns, gegen euch zu kämpfen? Ich übernehme die Verantwortung dafür, euch aufgehalten zu haben, dafür, meine Art verteidigt zu haben!"

*Für den Schmerz, den ihr der Urmutter zugefügt habt. Für die Perversionen, die ihr erschaffen habt, die Blasphemie, die ihr EVANGELIONs nennt."

„Ich habe die EVANGELIONs erschaffen, ich allein – aus dem Blut LILITHs erschuf ich neues Leben. Die anderen meiner Art – und meine Begleiter haben nichts damit zu tun. Ich trage die Verantwortung."

„Ritsuko-san…" wisperte Rei Ayanami.

Akagi lächelte.  
>„Wenn heute der Tag des Gerichts sein soll, dann übernehme ich die Verantwortung für meine Taten!"<br>Sie versuchte, die Arme auszubreiten, konnte aber nur noch einen bewegen.  
>„Ich übernehme die Verantwortung dafür, die Kinder der Lilim in den Kampf gegen Angreifer geschickt zu haben. Ich übernehme die Verantwortung dafür, alles in meiner Macht stehende getan zu haben, um ihnen dabei zu helfen, euch zu besiegen. Und, Herold LILITHs, dies weißt du aus eigener Erfahrung: Die Kinder der Lilim haben euch besiegt, einen nach dem anderen. Ihr alle, ihr Kinder LILITHs, überlegt – wenn meine Kinder dazu imstande waren, wenn sie schlussendlich mächtiger waren als ihr, über welche Macht verfügt dann erst ihre Mutter?"<br>Äußerlich wirkte Ritsuko völlig ruhig, trug auf ihren Lippen ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln zur Schau, doch innerlich gab es diese Ruhe nicht, schließlich bluffte sie und pokerte hoch. Tabris' Hinweis, dass die Engel auf die Menschen dieselben Maßstäbe anwandten wie auf die eigene Art, hatte sie auf diese Idee gebracht.  
>„Tabris, stimmt es nicht, was ich sage – dass Shinji-kun nahezu jeden deiner Brüder besiegt hat und dies größtenteils allein?"<p>

„Das ist wahr", erklärte der Engel mit dem schieferfarbenen Haar.

***Er hatte die Blasphemie als Waffe!*  
><strong>  
>„Wenn du den EVANGELION meinst – ihr seid als Giganten erschienen, als Angreifer. Keiner von euch versuchte, mit uns Kontakt aufzunehmen, um unseren Irrtum hinsichtlich LILITH aufzuklären."<p>

***Mein Bruder Armisael starb, weil er glaubte, mit euch reden zu können!*  
><strong>Zeruels Zorn war für Akagi beinahe spürbar, schien in seiner Hitze ihr Gesicht zu versengen.

„Nein, Armisael opferte sich, um mich zu retten", flüsterte Rei Ayanami und als wollte sie ihren Worten Gewicht verleihen, manifestierte sie ihre weißen Schwingen.

Unruhe brach aus. Die Engel auf den Rängen verfielen in merkwürdige Laute, die nicht für menschliche Ohren geschaffen waren.  
>Selbst Kaworu Nagisa und Rei Ikari starrten Rei Ayanami sprachlos an.<p>

***Noch mehr Blasphemie! Noch mehr Ketzerei!***brüllte Zeruel. Eine von ihm ausgehende Flammenwoge schoss auf die Menschen zu…

… und prallte wirkungslos gegen eine Wand aus unzähligen Sechsecken; in jede Fläche waren mathematische Formeln und wissenschaftliche Symbole eingraviert.  
>Ritsuko starrte wie gebannt auf die schützende Wand, die sich zwischen ihr und dem Engel aufgebaut hatte<em>. Das war ihr Werk…<em>  
>Sie begriff:<em> Hier war sie nicht wehrlos und nicht halb so nutzlos, wie sie gedacht hatte…<br>_  
>„Die Lilim beginnen, die Natur dieses Raumes zu verstehen", erklärte Tabris warnend. „Ihr Potential ist ebenso mächtig wie die Stärke ihrer Herzen. Hier brauchen sie ihre Kriegsmaschinen nicht, um uns ebenbürtig zu werden."<p>

***LÜGEN! ALLES LÜGEN!*  
><strong>  
>„Nein, Wahrheit!" flüsterte Rei. „Die Menschheit trägt das Erbe ADAMs und LILITHs in sich, dasselbe Potential, das auch die Engel in sich tragen. Doch ihr seid keine Gemeinschaft. Jeder von euch ist einzigartig und in der Lage, völlig allein, ohne die anderen zu existieren. Menschen können dies nicht."<p>

***Ihr seid schwach!*  
><strong>  
>„Diese Schwäche ist unsere Stärke", warf Shinji von Akagis anderer Seite her ein. „Wo jeder von euch allein vordrang oder sein Erscheinen vielleicht ganz leicht mit dem des nächsten abklärte, stehen wir zusammen. Deshalb konntet ihr uns nicht besiegen. Erst als ein paar von euch versuchten, mit uns zu sprechen, konnten wir – die Menschen und die Engel – erkennen, wie ADAM uns getäuscht hat. Bardiel wagte es, zu einem von uns zu sprechen. Leriel zeigte mir die Vergangenheit. Armisael opferte sich, um Rei… um einen Menschen… zu retten. Und Tabris stand gegen ADAM an unserer Seite. <strong>Was wollt ihr noch?<strong>" Die letzten Worte schrie er. **„Was willst du, Zeruel? – Rache? Dann bin ich es, den du suchst, niemand sonst. Richte deine Wut nicht gegen meine Begleiter. Ich bin es, der dich besiegt und deiner Stärke beraubt hat, nur ich."**  
>Machtvoll wallte sein Lied, welches die Ankunft eines grausamen Engels verkündete.<p>

Die versammelten Wesen auf den Rängen waren inzwischen fast alle aufgesprungen, nur der gewaltige Schatten, die Energieschleife und die Wolke feiner Tröpfchen schienen auf ein Zeichen zu warten, ihre Aufmerksamkeit gänzlich auf Tabris gerichtet.

„Bei all ihrer körperlichen Schwäche, bei all ihrer Fehlerhaftigkeit verfügen die Menschen über großen Mut. Selbst im Angesicht des Göttlichen, konfrontiert mit unserer Macht, gaben sie nicht auf. Ihrem Einfallsreichtum und der Stärke ihrer Herzen verdankt ihr alle eure Niederlagen!" rief Tabris seinen Brüdern zu. „Zeruel, diese Lilim haben meinen Respekt errungen. Wenn du sie angreifst, musst du erst an mir vorbei…"  
>Seine Augen glühten rot auf.<p>

***Genug**.* wisperte eine Stimme. Dennoch übertönte sie die Unruhe auf den Rängen und den Protest Zeruels, besänftigte den grausamen Engel und ließ die mathematischen Formeln miteinander verschmelzen.  
><strong>*Ich werde keinen dritten Krieg der Engel dulden an diesem Tag!*<br>**LILITH erhob sich von ihrem Thron und schwebte in die Niederungen der Menschen hinab…

*** NGE ***

***Du stehst für deine Taten ein, Lilim-Doktor-Ritsuko-Akagi-Wissenschaftlicher-Offizier-der-UN-Organisation-NERV?*  
><strong>  
>Ritsuko sah der Urmutter der Engel in die blutroten Augen und nickte.<br>„Das tue ich."

***Dann tue Buße. Tue Buße dafür, dass du die Kinder der Lilim benutzt hast, um zu tun, wozu du selbst nicht imstande warst. Beschütze sie, wie sie dich beschützten.*  
><strong>  
>„Das… ist alles?"<p>

***Was erwartest du noch, Lilim-Doktor-Ritsuko-Akagi-Wissenschaftlicher-Offizier-der-UN-Organisation-NERV? Die Menschheit ist auch mein Kind, doch wie der Lilim-Shinji-Ikari bereits sagte, sie ist unter meinen Kindern einzigartig darin, dass sie aus vielen besteht, aus so vielen Individuen, dass sie mehr sind als die Summe ihrer Teile.*  
><strong>LILITH streckte die Hand aus und berührte Ritsukos Stirn.  
><strong>*Wisse, dass der Kampf gegen die Engel vorbei sein mag, doch eure Taten haben die Aufmerksamkeit anderer Mächte geweckt. ADAM mag vergangen sein, doch sein Erbe lebt fort.*<br>**  
>Damit schritt sie weiter zu Rei Ayanami und berührte deren Wange.<br>***Ich habe gespürt, wie mein Sohn verging. Ich habe Armisaels Todesschrei gehört, doch in ihm hallte auch die Freude wieder, bei der Schöpfung von etwas Neuem beteiligt gewesen zu sein. Zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit wurde ein neuer Engel geboren. Ich biete dir einen Platz in diesem Reich, an meiner Seite und der deiner Geschwister.*  
><strong>  
>„Ich kann nicht."<p>

***Du weigerst dich, meine Tochter?*  
><strong>  
>„Ich habe mein Leben mit dem eines anderen verwoben. Ich kann nicht ohne ihn existieren. Und wenn es mich die Ewigkeit kostet."<p>

***Ich verstehe…**Ich sehe das Band, welches dich mit dem Lilim-Shinji-Ikari verbindet. Es sei. So sag mir, gibt es noch einen Wunsch, den du in deinem Herzen trägst?*

„Ich…" Rei hielt inne, stockte, senkte den Blick. „Nein."

*Doch, da ist etwas, geboren aus Verantwortungsgefühl…*  
>LILITH ließ die Hand sinken, nickte gedankenverloren.<br>***Werde glücklich, meine Tochter…*  
><strong>  
>„Ich danke dir… Mutter…"<br>Das Wort klang ungewohnt auf ihren Lippen, besaß eine Melodie, bei der sie befürchtete, dass sie an Dingen rührte, welche nicht für sie bestimmt waren.

LILITHs ging um Ritsuko Akagi herum, trat auf Rei Ikari zu, die unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückwich.  
>*Kleiner Findling, Heimatlose des Kosmos… So viel ist in meiner Abwesenheit ins Ungleichgewicht gekommen. Im Augenblick bin ich an zahllosen Orten zugleich und richte das Gefüge von Raum und Zeit, flicke Löcher und repariere Schäden, welche ADAMs Tun auf Ebenen von unendlicher Zahl angerichtet hat. Ich existiere in jedem kosmischen Splitter und erfülle den Auftrag, den die Schöpfer mir gegeben haben, stabilisiere, was sich dank ADAM fast aufgezwirbelt hat. Doch für dich und dein Universum kam ich einen Herzschlag des Kosmos zu spät. Ich kann nicht mehr für dich tun, als dir den Weg in ein neues Zuhause zu öffnen und auch aus diesem Grund den Lilim gegenüber Gnade walten zu lassen.*<p>

„Agh…"

*Der Tag wird kommen, an dem dir alles wie ein Traum erscheinen wird, Lilim-Rei-Ikari. Ich sehe in deinen Erinnerungen die Liebe, welche dein Vater bis zuletzt für dich empfunden hat. Bewahre sie dir auf für die dunklen Tage, welche vielleicht einst kommen mögen.*

Wieder schritt sie weiter.

*Lilim-Kaworu-Nagisa. Mein Sohn Tabris hat dir Unrecht und Leid angetan, als er deinen Körper übernahm. Bitte, nimm unsere Entschuldigung an. Er tat es, um mich zu retten, doch dabei verstieß er gegen unser oberstes Gebot – die Unverletzlichkeit der Seele.*

Kaworu blickte zur Seite.

Wieder nickte LILITH, ehe sie zum letzten der Menschen trat.  
>*Und Lilim-Shinji-Ikari, der Streiter der Menschheit. Mein mächtigster Sohn… Lilim-Doktor-Ritsuko-Akagi-Wissenschaftlicher-Offizier-der-UN-Organisation-NERV hat Recht – du hast meine Kinder im Zweikampf besiegt und hier wärst du ihnen auch ohne die Kriegsmaschine, welche ihr EVANGELION nennt, ebenbürtig. Du hast gefragt, was wir wollen… Ich wünsche, dass du meine Tochter beschützt.*<p>

„Das werde ich... uh... auch ohne…"

*Und beobachte die Menschheit. Du wirst meine Augen und meine Ohren sein, du wirst uns rufen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wenn die Lilim unsere Hilfe benötigen oder wenn sie sich derart weit von ihrem Pfad entfernt haben, dass nur ein völliger Neubeginn noch in Frage kommt.*

„Ahm... in... in Ordnung..."

*So sei es. – Und nun, Lilim-Shinji-Ikari, was wünschst du dir?*

„Ich…" Sein Blick begegnete dem LILITHs.  
><em>Was er sich wünschte…<em> er erinnerte sich an den Tag seiner Ankunft in Tokio-3, damals hatte er sich gewünscht, endlich von seinem Vater akzeptiert zu werden und eine Familie zu finden. Auch wenn sein Vater am Ende nicht Teil davon gewesen war, hatte er in Misato, Rei und all den anderen eine Familie gefunden. Er erinnerte sich an den Moment, als er sich gewünscht hatte, nie wieder in einen EVA steigen zu müssen, als er sich ein Ende des Schmerzes gewünscht hatte – doch auch dieses Verlangen war gelöscht, dieses Loch in seinem Herzen geschlossen worden, denn wenn er nur genau genug lauschte, konnte er die leise Melodie hören, die er mit Rei assoziierte, und wusste, dass er nie wieder allein sein musste. Er hatte sich eine Zeit des Friedens gewünscht, eine Zeit ohne Angriffe der Engel. Auch dieser Wunsch war nun beinahe erfüllt, denn die Engel besaßen keinen Grund mehr, die Erde und Tokio-3 anzugreifen. Er erinnerte sich an seinen letzten Geburtstag, den ersten, an den er wirklich wertvolle Erinnerungen besaß. Er erinnerte sich, wie er die Kerzen ausgeblasen und sich etwas gewünscht hatte… - _eine Familie…_  
>Shinjis Blick begegnete dem Blick LILITHs, dem Blick eines Wesens, das so viel älter und mächtiger war als er selbst. Selbst wenn alles stimmte, selbst wenn er auf dieser Ebene den Engeln ebenbürtig war, war er ihr gegenüber nur ein Staubkorn im Angesicht der Ewigkeit.<br>„Ich habe keinen Wunsch, außer heimzukehren mit den anderen."

***Wahrheit**.* wisperte LILITH. *Ich hätte dir Macht geben können. Unsterblichkeit. Doch dein Herz verlangt nicht danach. Du hast meinen Respekt. Daher eine Warnung auch für dich: Ihr habt über die Engel gesiegt und den Fortbestand der Menschheit gesichert – fürs erste. Doch was ihr als Stärke betrachtet, wird zur Schwäche, wenn Neid, Missgunst und Gier eure Herzen vergiften. Du wirst noch einen weiten Weg gehen müssen, wenn du Frieden finden willst.*

„Leben heißt kämpfen", murmelte er. „Ich habe lange gebraucht, um es zu verstehen. Den Kampf aufzugeben, heißt, sich in eine Ecke zu legen und zu sterben. Ich weiß, dass niemand perfekt ist. Jeder hat Schwächen, auch ihr… auch die Engel kennen Wut und Zorn… selbst du, LILITH…"

Die Urmutter gab ein amüsiert klingendes Lachen von sich, bedeutete mit einer raschen Handbewegung ihrem Herold zu schweigen.  
>*Ich sehe, warum meine Tochter dich erwählt hat. Geh, Lilim-Shinji-Ikari. Geh und wanderte fort auf deinem Weg!*<p>

Sie wandte sich ab und kehrte auf ihren Thron zurück.

„Shinji-kun, es ist soweit, die Zeit des Abschiedes." erklärte Tabris und verbeugte sich tief vor dem Menschen. „Du hast mich so manches gelehrt. Durch dich habe ich erfahren, was Freundschaft ist – ich werde diese Lehren an meine Brüder weitergeben. Danke!"  
>Dann verbeugte er sich auch vor Doktor Akagi und flüsterte: „Gut geblufft, Doc Ritsuko!"<br>Er trat zu Rei, nahm ihre Hände und lächelte übers ganze Gesicht.  
>„Ich bedaure, dich wieder zu verlieren, kleine Schwester, wir haben uns viel zu kurz gekannt. Gib Acht auf Shinji-kun, wenn unsere Mutter von kommenden dunklen Zeiten spricht, wird er dein Licht brauchen, das ihn führt."<p>

„Das werde ich, älterer Bruder."

Er verbeugte sich auch vor ihr, wisperte ihr zu, als er sie passierte: „Wenn ihr mich braucht, dann ruft mich. Einmal noch sollte die Barriere zwischen den Welten für mich passierbar sein."  
>Lächelnd nickte er der <em>anderen<em> Rei zu.  
>„Ich kenne dich zu wenig, um dir persönliche Worte auf die Reise mitzugeben. Das Ziel wird dir vertraut und fremd zugleich erscheinen, doch wenn du über dieselbe Stärke im Herzen verfügst wie Shinji-kun, wirst du es meistern."<p>

Schließlich stand er vor Kaworu.  
>„Meine Mutter hat dich bereits um Vergebung gebeten, doch ich biete dir mehr. Wie du siehst, bin ich stofflich."<br>Damit reckte er das Kinn vor.

Kaworus folgender Faustschlag warf Tabris zurück.  
>Zugleich wurde es hell und verschwand das Amphitheater…<p>

*** NGE ***

Asuka stand vor dem Terminal und versuchte, aus den bunt blinkenden Lichtern schlau zu werden. Plötzlich erfüllte blendende Helligkeit den Raum. Asuka hob die Hand vor die Augen und versuchte, die Lichtquelle zu finden. Das Licht war kalt und weiß. Sie konnte ihre Handknochen sehen. Es schien direkt durch die Wände zu kommen.  
><em>Das ist das Ende…<em> schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

*** NGE ***

„_Was haben Sie getan, Soryu…?" flüsterte Naoko Akagi._

„Die Klone können meine Tochter beschützen." entgegnete Kyoko Soryu mit fester Stimme. „Ich kann es nicht. EVA kann es nicht. Sie können es nicht, Akagi. Und ihr Beschützer", sie blickte die auseinanderdriftende Gestalt Larsens an, „ist gefallen."

„Wir hätten andere Wege gefunden…"

„An der Oberfläche tobt Krieg! In der Geofront tobt Krieg! Und sie wollen hierher, ins TerminalDogma! Wir haben die internen Verteidigungsanlagen abgeschaltet, damit die Kinder zu LILITH vordringen können – und nun können wir die direkte Umgebung der MAGI-Körper nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Die Eindringlinge blenden unsere Augen, schneiden unsere Ohren ab, berauben uns der Wahrnehmung. Die Klone sind zuverlässig…"

„Sie hat Recht, egal ob es verwerflich ist oder nicht." warf Yui Ikari ein. „Unsere Informationen kommen immer spärlicher, aber die Verteidiger im CentralDogma sterben! Die EVANGELIONs sind unsere letzte Verteidigungslinie, aber damit die Piloten zu ihnen gelangen können, brauchen Sie eine Armee!"

„Aber doch nicht noch mehr Kinder! Solange sie sich im Tank aufhalten, können sie ohne Seelen existieren, doch nun…"

„Wir könnten… Seelen aus LILITH extrahieren, es gibt dafür ein Programm im MAGI-Speicher… Yui, ihr Mann hat es zwei Mal getan. Wir könnten…"

„… Gott spielen." beendete die andere den Satz. „Erinnern Sie sich, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist? – Zehn Jahre Gefangenschaft in einem EVANGELION – und für Sie Zersplitterung Ihres Geistes. Merken Sie es nicht? – Sie fügen sich immer noch zusammen."

„Wie lange können die Klone außerhalb des Tanks existieren ohne Seelen?" fragte Larsen. Seine Stimme war schwächer geworden, begann zu verwehen. In seinem Körper bilden sich immer größere Löcher.

„Wir wissen es nicht. Es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen, ob mein Gatte… ob Gendo mit ihnen Versuche angestellt hat. Unseren Theorien nach können die Körper außerhalb des Tanks nur kurzfristig existieren ohne eine stabilisierende Seele."

„Können wir ihnen etwas von uns geben? Ich meine, ich habe mich über zwei EVAs und HEIMDALL verteilt und dieser Rest hier löst sich immer mehr auf."

Die Antwort waren Stille und Licht…

*** NGE ***

Kozo Fuyutsuki zählte die Sekunden. Gleich würde die Aufzugskabine anhalten, sich die Türen öffnen und er das TerminalDogma betreten. Und dann würde er wissen, was dort geschah – und handeln müssen.  
>Plötzlich war die Kabine hell erleuchtet, vermeinte er zu sehen, wie sich die Metallwände im Licht auflösten…<p>

*** NGE ***

Im Klontank öffneten über dreihundert Rei Ayanamis die Augen und blickten in das weiße Licht…

**Kapitel 61 - Asukas Legion**

Asuka stand vor dem Terminal und versuchte, aus den bunt blinkenden Lichtern schlau zu werden. Plötzlich erfüllte blendende Helligkeit den Raum. Asuka hob die Hand vor die Augen – beziehungsweise ihr Auge und die leere Augenhöhle - und versuchte, die Lichtquelle zu finden. Das Licht war kalt und weiß. Sie konnte ihre Handknochen sehen. Es schien direkt durch die Wände zu kommen.  
><em>Das ist das Ende…<em> schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
>Dann erlosch das Licht wieder. Geblendet taumelte Asuka vorwärts, bis sie das Terminal erreichte und Halt fand. Sie schüttelte benommen den Kopf, um die tanzenden Lichter zu vertreiben, die vor ihr einen Reigen aufzuführen schienen.<br>„Was war das?" rief sie laut, um sich mit dem Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme Mut zu machen.

Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen Zeichen, Buchstaben:  
>*Asuka – Raum 414. Dann 401*<p>

Sie starrte auf den Monitor.  
>„Wer? Wer ist da?"<p>

Als Antwort erschien ein Symbol auf dem Bildschirm, Drei Quadrate, welchen die Ecken eines gleichseitigen Dreiecks bildeten, darunter der Schriftzug MAGI-System-I. Dann wieder:  
>*Asuka – Raum 414. Dann 401*<p>

„MAGI? Akagis Supercomputer?"

Eine neue Zeile erschien:  
>*Beeilung. Die Zeit ist knapp.*<p>

„Und wo…"

Das Symbol wurde von einem Lageplan abgelöst, einer Übersicht des Stockwerkes.

„414… und dann 401… unterwegs…"  
>Anweisungen waren genau das, was sie brauchte, um sich abzulenken und nicht zu sehr nachzudenken.<p>

*** NGE ***

Raum 414 war eigentlich kein Raum, sondern der Zugang zu einem Frachtaufzug. Die Bedienungselemente waren tot und die Aufzugskabine selbst mit Kisten und Taschen vollgestellt, welche Asuka merkwürdig bekannt vorkamen – es waren ihre eigenen Sachen, auf mehreren Kisten stand sogar ihr Name, so wie sie aus Misatos Wohnung geschafft worden waren…

*Du benötigst angemessene Kleidung*, drang es aus dem Lautsprecher neben den Knöpfen des Aufzuges.

Die metallische Computerstimme ließ Asuka zusammenzucken.  
>„MAGI?"<p>

*Korrekt. Beeilung.*

Sie öffnete die erste Kiste. Ganz oben lag ihre NERV-Uniform mit den Abzeichen eines UN-Captains…

Vier Minuten später marschiert Asuka Soryu Langley mit neuem Selbstbewusstsein den Gang hinunter, das Positronengewehr geschultert und den alten Colt ihres Onkels im Gürtel, während ihre Stiefelabsätze wiederhallende Geräusche auf dem Metallboden verursachten.

*Raum 401.* flüsterte die Computerstimme aus einem verborgenen Lautsprecher.

„Was ist dort?"

*Das Hauptquartier wird angegriffen. Sie benötigen dich im TerminalDogma, im EVA-Hangar.*

„Und… Raum 401 ist ein funktionsfähiger Aufzug?"

*Nein. Dort wartet deine Armee.*

„Armee?"

Schon stand sie vor Raum 401. Die Tür war um einiges breiter als die zu den anderen Räumen.

*Erschrick nicht.*

„Für einen Computer klingst du ziemlich besorgt."

*Ich bin besorgt.*

„Computer mit Biokomponente, ich erinnere mich… was kommt als nächstes…" murmelte Asuka und öffnete die Tür.

Auf der anderen Seite lag eine Halle mit einer großen Glasscheibe an der anderen Seite. In der Halle befanden sich knapp einhundertfünfzig Rei Ayanamis in weißen PlugSuits mit feucht glänzenden Haaren, welche Asuka aus roten Augen ansahen.

Asukas Mund klappte auf.  
>Alles in ihr schrie danach, das Gewehr in Anschlag zu bringen, doch sie konnte nur schockiert die Masse rotäugiger, blasshäutiger Mädchen anstarrten, während in ihr die Vermutung hochkroch, dass sie wahrscheinlich immer noch in der Glasröhre steckte und ihr Albtraum noch gar nicht vorbei war…<p>

Eine der Reis trat vor.  
>„Wir erwarten Anweisungen, Captain Soryu."<p>

*** NGE ***

Da stand sie nun, Asuka Soryu Langley, fünfzehn Jahre und ein paar Monate alt, Abgängerin der Akademie von Wilhelmshafen mit Bestnoten und Offizier der Experimentellen Streitkräfte der Vereinten Nationen im Rang eines Captains. Obwohl sie ein paar Pfund abgenommen hatte, passte ihre Uniform immer noch tadellos und brachte ihre Figur zur Geltung, glänzte ihr rotes Haar im Kunstlicht ebenso wie ihre auf Hochglanz polierten Stiefel. Der Blick ihres blauen Auges wanderte ungläubig über die zahllosen Rei Ayanamis in der Halle, allesamt gleichgroß und äußerlich völlig identisch.  
>Schließlich hob sie ruckartig die linke Hand und kniff sich kräftig in den rechten Oberarm.<br>„Au…" kam es über ihre Lippen.  
><em>Sie träumte nicht…<br>_„Ihr seid echt…" stieß sie ungläubig hervor.

Jene Rei, die vorgetreten war, bestätigte mit emotionsloser Stimme.  
>„Wir existieren."<p>

„Uh… Wondergirl… warum gibt es mehrere von dir?"

„Wir wurden geschaffen."

„Okaaaay", murmelte Asuka langgezogen. „Wie viele…?"

„Wir sind einhundereinundvierzig. Ich bin die Vierte."

„Die Vierte… - wir sind uns vorher nie begegnet, oder?"

„Nein. Wir wurden eben erst aktiviert."

„Aktiviert? Seid ihr Roboter?"

„Nein."  
>Die Vierte blinzelte nicht, hielt dem Blick aus Asukas Auge stand.<p>

„Und ihr seid alle… Rei Ayanami?"

„Jede von uns ist Rei Ayanami."

„Jede…"  
>Sie spürte den Drang, in die Röhre zurückzukehren und alles hinter sich zu lassen, als sie verstand, dass sie gegen das First Child niemals angekommen wäre.<p>

„Wir erwarten Anweisungen", wiederholte die Vierte. „Als wir aktiviert wurden, erhielten wir Informationen über die Mission. Die Stadt, Tokyo-3, wird angegriffen. Die Geofront wird angegriffen. Das Hauptquartier wird angegriffen. Das CentralDogma wird angegriffen. Bald wird der Feind das TerminalDogma angreifen. Wir sind die letzte Verteidigungslinie. Dafür wurden wir aktiviert. Was sollen wir tun?"

„Wenn… wenn ihr diese ganzen Informationen habt, warum fragst du dann mich?"

„Wir wurden angewiesen, uns dem Befehl Captain Soryus zu unterstellen."

„Angewiesen…"

„Von den MAGI. Die MAGI gehorchen dem Kommandanten von NERV. Wir gehorchen dem Kommandanten von NERV. Wir gehorchen den MAGI. Wir gehorchen Captain Soryu."

„Mir…"

„Wir erwarten Anweisungen."

Asuka spürte, wie ihr Atem und Herzschlag schneller ging.  
>„Ich habe das Kommando…" flüsterte sie.<br>_Ihr erstes Kommando… irgendwie hatte sie sich das anders vorgestellt…_

„Bestätigt."

Der Monitor an der Stirnwand der Halle leuchtete auf, zeigte den Grundriss des Stockwerkes. Mehrere Räume erschienen in Rot mitsamt einer Legende am Bildrand – _Raum 401: Klontank. Raum 422: Waffenkammer. Raum 413: Personenaufzug, Kapazität 25 Personen.  
><em>*Raum 422 enthält die erforderliche Ausrüstung für die Mission.*

„Was… was sind die Missionsparameter?"  
><em>Professionell auftreten… nicht unfähig erscheinen… nicht vor Wondergirls Schwestern…<em>

*Sicherung des TerminalDogmas.  
>Sicherung des Hangars.<br>Sicherung der EVAs.  
>Einsatz von EVANGELION-Einheit-02.*<p>

„Einheit-02…"  
><em>Sie sollte EVA-02 in den Kampf führen… Aber die Einheit gehorchte ihr nicht mehr… ihr Synchronratio war zu niedrig, seitdem der Engel ihren Geist durchleuchtet und alles an die Oberfläche gespült hatte… Nein… wahrscheinlich sollte eine der Rei Ayanamis EVA-02 steuern und sie ihr nur den Weg bereiten. Als Pilotin war sie unfähig, nutzlos. Sie hatte allerdings immer noch ihr Wissen und ihre Fähigkeiten, ihre Ausbildung. NERV hatte sie zum Offizier ausgebildet, zu einer Anführerin. Also würde sie sie führen…<br>_„Auftrag akzeptiert. Ich werde… die Klone… ins CentralDogma führen."

*** NGE ***

„_Klone armiert", wisperte Larsen und mit jedem elektronischen Pulsschlag verlor er einen Teil seiner Substanz, lösten sich Datenströme und –fetzen aus seiner Gestalt. „Über Einhundertvierzig sind aktiv. Basisgedächtnispaket Ayanami… Datenpaket Grundausbildung Handfeuerwaffen. Datenpaket Grundausbildung Gewehre. Datenpaket Grundausbildung Granaten. Datenpaket Erste Hilfe. Datenpaket Grundlagen Strategien und Taktiken."_

„Sie haben genug von sich gegeben, Commander."  
>Yui Ikari legte die Hände um Larsens Oberarme, konnte sie problemlos umfassen.<br>„Hören Sie auf!"

„Er kann nicht", stieß Naoko Akagi hervor. „Er wurde so programmiert. – Von Doktor Soryu. Sie hat ihn konditioniert, ihre Tochter zu beschützen. Und das tut er selbst jetzt noch."

„Ich hatte keine Wahl!"

„Man hat immer eine Wahl, Doktor Soryu!"

„Zum Beispiel sich in den Tod zu stürzen?"

„Sie gehen zu weit, Doktor Soryu! – Ich muss Commander Larsen stabilisieren, ehe er verweht."

„Meine Tochter…"

„Wir alle haben Kinder… dort draußen… Meine Tochter, Ritsuko, könnte tot neben den MAGI-Rechnern liegen und ich kann es nicht sehen…"

„Wir alle haben Opfer für unsere Kinder gebracht, Naoko."  
>In Yui Akagis Blick lag eisige Kälte.<br>„Und manche von uns haben andere geopfert, nicht nur Doktor Soryu…"

„Sie wissen es…"

„Sie waren dabei, als… als ich starb…"

„Übertrage Datenpaket Infiltrationstechniken. Datenpaket Chirurgie. Datenpaket Schwere Waffen. Datenpaket Nahkampf… Distribution erfolgt ungleichmäßig. Ich erreiche nicht alle Ziele…"

„Wolf Larsen, hören Sie auf!" brüllte Akagi. „Und Sie… Doktor Ikari, Doktor Soryu… verschwinden Sie aus meinem Reich!"  
>Akagis Gestalt pulsierte in hellem Licht mit einem immer stärker werdenden Rhythmus als Beleg ihrer Erregung.<p>

„Wie stellen Sie sich das vor, Akagi?"

„Sie sind frei, nicht mehr an die EVAs gebunden. Ihre genetischen Matrizen sind in den MAGI gespeichert. Das LCL… die Ursuppe… Sie müssen es nur wollen. Sie müssen sich nur trauen! Verschwinden Sie endlich!"  
>Das Pulsieren ließ nach, Akagis Stimme wurde leiser.<br>„Nutzen Sie diese Chance, ehe Sie sich an die MAGI zu binden beginnen… gehen Sie zu Ihren Kindern…"

_*** _NGE_ ***_

Asuka marschierte den Hauptgang von Sektion-4 des TerminalDogmas, der Klonanlage, hinunter und ein schier endloser Strom Ayanamis folgte ihr. Sie hielt den Blick ihres Auges nach vorn gerichtet, während in ihrem Kopf das Stampfen der Schritte wiederhallte. Eine Rei hätte kaum Geräusche gemacht, selbst die Schritte von zehn Reis wären in diesem Gang verhallen, doch über einhundert…?  
>Sie erreichten die Waffenkammer, das Panzertor öffnete sich selbständig.<p>

„Gut, dann… ah… bedient euch…"  
>Asuka trat zurück, beobachtete, wie die Unmengen an Ayanamis geordnet in Fünfergruppen das Arsenal betraten, während der Rest im Gang wartete wie in einer Schlange an der Supermarktkasse.<br>_141 Ayanamis… und wenn sie alle First entsprachen, waren sie schneller, stärker und wahrscheinlich sogar klüger als sie – so ungern sie es zugab. Und sie standen unter ihrem Kommando…  
><em>Die Gruppe verließ das Arsenal, die Klone trugen ballistische Westen und hatten sich mit Maschinenpistolen bewaffnet.  
>Wieder einmal lief es Asuka eiskalt den Rücken hinab. Im Vergleich mit dem First Child waren diese Ayanamis wie Roboter, wie Killermaschinen mit toten Augen…<br>Die nächste Gruppe betrat die Waffenkammer, um sich auszurüsten.  
>Asuka verlagerte ihr Gewicht nervös von einem Fuß auf dem anderen – und dann fiel ihr auf, dass nicht alle Klone dieselbe Ausrüstung wählten, obwohl eigentlich genug von allem vorrätig war. Die siebte Fünfergruppe rüstete sich zwar mit Schutzwesten aus, aber nicht mit Waffen, sondern Erste-Hilfe-Ausrüstung. Die achte Gruppe dagegen stopfte sich die Taschen der Westen mit Sprengstoff voll, während die elfte Gruppe Handfeuerwaffen wählte.<br>Dann fiel Asukas Blick auf ein Grüppchen, das aus der Masse der Ayanamis hervorstach – da war einmal eine Ayanami, die ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen hatte und sich an der Wand entlang tastete, als könne sie nichts sehen. Und da waren drei Ayanamis, die nicht wie alle anderen vierzehn oder fünfzehn Jahre alt waren, sondern eher wie Vier- oder maximal Fünfjährige aussehen, kleine Kinder in übergroßen, gerefften PlugSuits, deren rote Augen aus den Stoffmassen hervorlugten.  
>„Vier, was hat es mit denen auf sich?"<p>

„Nicht alle von uns verfügen über dieselben Eigenschaften. Die Dreihundertzwölfte weist einen genetischen Defekt auf, der sich auf ihre Sehschärfe auswirkt."

„Dreihundertzwölfte? – Ich denke, ihr seid einhunderteinundvierzig?"

„Korrekt."

„Besteht da nicht eine klitzekleine Differenz?"  
>Asuka zog das vorletzte Wort in die Länge.<p>

„Korrekt."

Die Rothaarige schnaubte.  
>„Okay, Vier, wenn wir jemals gut miteinander auskommen sollen, musst du diese Geheimniskrämerei lassen und mir ein wenig mehr erzählen."<p>

Die Vierte starrte sie an, blinzelte.  
>„Gut miteinander auskommen?"<p>

„Argh… Das habe ich schon an eurem Original gehasst…"

Die Vierte blinzelte wieder.  
>„Das kann nicht sein. Es gibt kein Original."<p>

„Kein… Ah… Und…"

„Gemeint ist wahrscheinlich die Zweite."

„Die… Zweite? Und was ist mit der Ersten?"

„Tot."

„Argh…"

„Die Zweite ist das First Child."

„Gut… Vier, ich will dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen müssen…"

Vier schielte kurz, als wollte sie sich vergewissern, dass Asuka nicht an ihrer Nase herumzog.  
>„Nicht alle Klone erwiesen sich außerhalb des Tanks als überlebensfähig. Wir sind einhunderteinundvierzig von einst dreihundertfünfzig."<p>

„Und… die übrigen?"

„Die Erste starb kurz nach ihrer Aktivierung. Die Zweite ist seit fast zehn Jahren aktiv. Die Dritte war zwei Tage aktiv und ist vor wenigen Minuten verweht. Die Fünfte konnte nicht aktiviert werden aufgrund fehlender höherer Gehirnfunktionen. Die Achte löste sich nach drei Sekunden außerhalb des Tanks in LCL auf. Bei der Zwölften zeigten sich eine Minute nach Verlassen des Tanks tumoröse Wucherungen am und im ganzen Leib…"

„Hör auf. Sag mir mit eigenen Worten, warum ihr erweckt wurdet."  
>Sie vermied absichtlich das Wort ‚Aktiviert' – aktiviert wurden Maschinen und Puppen - und sie hatte lange genug mit Puppen zu tun gehabt.<p>

„Unsere Mission ist es, das Second Child, NERV-Captain Asuka Soryu-Langley, in den EVANGELION-Hangar des CentralDogmas zu eskortieren."

„Und dafür wurde in Kauf genommen, dass zweihundert von euch sterben, noch bevor…"

„Ja." flüsterte die Vierte.

Asuka kniff ihr Auge zusammen und lauschte dem Klang dieses ‚Ja' nach. Es war leiser gekommen und in einer anderen Tonlage, die einen Hauch von Gefühlen zu verraten schien – oder vielleicht bildete sie das auch nur ein…

„Wir werden das Second Child mit unserer Existenz beschützen."

Asuka atmete tief durch – wieder einmal und wie sie befürchtete, auch nicht zum letzten Mal an diesem Tage.  
>„In Ordnung… wenn du – oder eine andere von euch – noch einmal in meiner Gegenwart von mir in der dritten Person sprichst, kommandiere ich dich zum Latrinenschrubben ab. Verstanden?"<p>

Die Vierte begegnete ihm Blick, blinzelte wieder. Die Bewegung des Augenlides erinnerte Asuka an die Schreib/Lese-Anzeige eines Computerlaufwerkes.  
>„Verstanden. Welche Bezeichnung ist stattdessen gewünscht?"<p>

„Erstens die direkte Ansprache. Zweitens… Asuka…, Captain Soryu… such dir was aus… nicht ‚Soryu' oder ‚Pilotin Soryu' oder ‚Second Child'. Ach ja, und da ich jede von euch duze, kann ich umgekehrt auch mit einem ‚Du' leben."

„Verstanden… Captain Soryu, wir werden dich mit unserer Existenz beschützen."

Asuka rollte mit ihrem Auge. Das klang in ihren Ohren auf mehrfacher Weise einfach nur falsch.  
>„Darüber reden wir noch, okay? – Also, zurück zu den da drüben…"<br>Sie deutete auf die halbblinde Ayanami und die kleinen Kinder.  
>„Die eine kann also nichts sehen, ja?"<p>

„Extrem kurzsichtig ist die korrekte Beschreibung."

„Gut. Und die Kleinen?"

Die Vierte zögerte kaum merklich.  
>„Sie stellen eine Anomalie dar. Eigentlich sollten wir alle äußerlich dasselbe Alter aufweisen. Sie verfügen aber über Fähigkeiten, die für die Mission wertvoll sind."<p>

„Und die wären?"

„Wir spüren die Gegenwart anderer, Tante." kam eine monotone Stimme vom Boden her.

Asuka senkte den Blick. Eine der kleinen Reis hatte sich ihr nähern können, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte – wahrscheinlich war sie von Vier zu sehr abgelenkt gewesen. Asuka ging in die Hocke, um der Kleinen ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
>„Wie meinst du das?"<p>

„Wir spüren andere. Wir wissen es einfach."

„Ah-ha."  
>Sie sah zu Vier hinauf.<br>„Sie können nicht mit, wenn oben gekämpft wird, ist es zu gefährlich…"

„Die Zweihundertste, die Zweihunderterste und die Zweihundertzweite verfügen über wichtige Fähigkeiten."

„Gut, dann übersetz mir mal, was sie meint."

„Sie können Gedanken wahrnehmen."

„Argh…"

„Geht es dir nicht gut, Tante?"  
>Die kleine Rei legte den Kopf schräg und musterte sie neugierig mit ihren roten Augen.<p>

„Du weißt, was ich denke?"

„Nein, ich weiß, dass du denkst. Ich glaube, da gibt es einen Unterschied."

„Dass ich denke… Ich glaube, ich verstehe… Und was kann… Dreihundertzwölf?"

„Sie besitzt keine für die Durchführung der Mission wichtigen Fähigkeiten. Wünschst du ihre Deaktivierung, Captain Soryu?"

„Ihre… Deaktivierung…?" echote Asuka.  
><em>Deaktivierung… Ausschalten… Stilllegen… auch wenn sie sich wie Roboter verhielten, die Ayanamis waren doch keine Maschinen, sondern Lebewesen… und ein Lebewesen stilllegen, hieß…<br>_„Du fragst mich, ob ich ihren Tod will?"

„Korrekt."

„Himmel, nein!"

„Nicht alle von uns werden die Mission überleben."

Asuka richtete sich auf.  
>„Und genau deshalb – und weil ihr meinem Kommando und meiner Verantwortung untersteht – denken wir so etwas gar nicht erst an, unsere Zahl schon vorher zu dezimieren, verstanden?"<p>

„Verstanden."

„Gut. Vier, ich brauche dich und neun weitere Truppführer – wir teilen die Ayanamis in mehrere Gruppen auf, seht zu, dass die Verteilung Sinn macht – ich schätze, ihr wisst besser als ich, was ihr alle könnt."

Die kleine Rei – Zweihundert – zupfte an Asukas Uniformjacke.  
>„Tante?"<p>

Asuka blickte nach unten, stellte überrascht fest, dass die drei kleinen Ayanamis sie eingekreist hatten.  
>„Ja?" fragte sie lauter als beabsichtigt, bemerkte, dass die drei leicht zusammenzuckten.<p>

„Wir nehmen die Gegenwart von jemandem wahr – in dieser Richtung."  
>Zweihundert deutete den Gang hinab zur nächsten Kreuzung.<br>„Er kommt von oben."  
>Der Kinderfinger deutete in Richtung Decke und senkte sich dann langsam.<p>

„Dort vorn befindet sich der Direktaufzug zum Büro des Kommandanten." mischte sich eine weitere Rei ein. Es war Dreihundertzwölf, die angestrengt den Gang hinunterblickte.

„Du kennst dich hier aus?"

„Ich habe mir die Pläne eingeprägt."

„Oha… Vier…"

„Ja?"

„Kennst du den Plan der Ebene?"

„Nein. Nur die Anweisungen der MAGI."

„Dann ist Dreihundertzwölf quasi diejenige mit der Karte?"

Es dauerte einen winzigen Augenblick, bis die Antwort kam.  
>„Ja."<p>

„Kleine Planänderungen: Eine Fünfergruppe passt fortan auf die Kleinen auf. Eine Fünfergruppe wird Dreihundertzwölf zugewiesen. Wer sind meine Truppführer?"

„Ich, die Sechste, die Siebte, die Zehnte, die Dreizehnte, die Vierzehnte, die Einundzwanzigste, die Zweiundzwanzigste, die Fünfundzwanzigste und die Vierundvierzigste."

„Danke. Glückwunsch, ich ernenne euch zehn vorübergehend zu meinen Leutnants. – Und du, Dreihundertzwölf, bist bis auf weiteres meine Adjutantin."

„Bestätigt, Captain Soryu."

„Dann hätten wir schon einmal ein wenig Ordnung in diesem Haufen. Jemand kommt also von oben. Wo ist Raum 413?"

„Geradeaus."

„Passt ja. Gehen wir dem Besuch mal entgegen – Vier, eine Schützengruppe bildet die Vorhut."

„Bestätigt."

Auf einen Wink rückten sechs mit Maschinenpistolen ausgerüstete Ayanamis vor.

„Vier…?"

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß, die Frage kommt etwas spät… ihr könnt doch mit den Waffen umgehen, oder?"

„Ja."

„O-kay."

Die Klone gingen vor den Türen des Aufzuges in Stellung.

„Zweihundert, wie viele sind im Aufzug?"

„Wir nehmen nur ein Gedankenmuster wahr."

„Aber nicht, wer da kommt?"

„Nein, Tante."

Asukas Finger zuckten leicht.  
>Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand sie ‚Tante' nannte – sie fühlte sich schlagartig steinalt.<p>

Die Aufzugstüren öffneten sich – und Kozo Fuyutsuki blickte nicht nur in ein einzelnes blaues Auge, sondern zudem noch in über einhundertvierzig rote Augenpaare und fast ebenso viele Waffenläufe…

*** NGE ***

Fuyutsuki präsentierte seine leeren Handflächen, während er den Blick von einer Seite zur anderen und wieder zurück wandern ließ.  
><em>Die Klone…<em>

„S-Subkommandant", stieß Asuka die angehaltene Luft aus und nahm Haltung an.

Der Blick des alten Mannes fraß sich an der jungen Frau in der Paradeuniform regelrecht fest, wurde beinahe magisch von ihrem zum Teil zerstörten Gesicht angezogen.  
>„Pilotin Soryu…"<p>

Asukas rechtes Augenlid zuckte leicht.  
>„Captain Soryu-Langley zum Rapport, Subkommandant."<p>

Fuyutsuki hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Soweit er sich erinnerte, sollte das Second Child eigentlich nach seinem Zusammenbruch auf der Krankenstation liegen, nachdem es das Third Child… Shinji… seinen Sohn… tätlich mit einem Messer angegriffen hatte.

„Die MAGI haben die… Ayanami-Klone… geweckt. Sie sollen mich zum EVA-Hangar bringen. Ich soll EVA-02 starten und das Hauptquartier verteidigen", ratterte Asuka herunter.

„Danke… Captain Soryu… Hast du sonst etwas gesehen? Kommandant Ikari? Das First Child…"

„Das First…"  
>Asuka machte eine Geste, die ihre Begleiterinnen einschloss.<p>

„Nicht die Klone."

„Dann niemanden"  
>Der alte Mann schien ihr angeschlagen, sein Blick war unstet und flackernd und sie hatte das Entsetzen gesehen, als er ihr Gesicht gesehen hatte. Sie war ein Monster… ihr Gesicht spiegelte nun nur noch wieder, wie es in ihrem Inneren aussah. Nur ein Monster hatte tun können, was sie getan hatte, nur ein Monster hatte EVA-03 und seinen Piloten exekutieren können, nur ein Monster hatte das Third Child… hatte Shinji Ikari… niederstechen können, nur ein Monster hatte andere so beleidigen und verletzen können, wie sie es getan hatte. Und wenn sie ein Monster war, wie konnte sie dann über das First Child und die Ayanami-Klone urteilen…<p>

Der Subkommandant zögerte.  
>„Captain Soryu… bring die Klone nach oben und führe deinen Auftrag aus. Ich habe im TerminalDogma etwas zu erledigen."<p>

„Sir… Sie sind ganz allein hier unten. Es scheint mir ein gefährlicher Ort zu sein. – Dreihundertzwölf, du und deine Gruppe werdet Subkommandant Fuyutsuki begleiten und seine Sicherheit gewährleisten. – Subkommandant, ich überlasse Ihnen diese sechs. Ach ja, Dreihundertzwölf benötigt eine Brille, nur falls Sie über eine stolpern sollten… wer weiß, was hier unten noch so alles herumliegt."

Die Gruppe von Dreihundertzwölf bildete einen Kreis um Fuyutsuki.

Asuka drehte sich den übrigen zu.  
><em>Da waren es noch Einhundertfünfunddreißig…<br>_„Gut, Mädels, dann mal weiter – Raum 413. Vier, Zweihundert, Zweihunderteins, Zweihundertzwei, ihr gehört zur ersten Gruppe. Schwere Waffen in die erste Gruppe, wir schicken den Aufzug wieder nach unten, dann kommt die nächste Gruppe. Auf, auf!"  
>Sie wandte sich noch einmal dem Subkommandanten zu.<br>„Und keine Rei kaputtmachen!"  
>Als sie sich aus der Gegenwart des alten Mannes endlich entfernen konnte, konnte sie auch die gerade zur Schau getragene Maske wieder ablegen. Es gab keine fröhliche, unbeschwerte Asuka, es hatte seit wenigstens zwei Jahren keine mehr gegeben, es gab nur das Monster, welches im Begriff war, andere Unschuldige in die Schlacht zu führen…<p>

*** NGE ***

Shigeru Aobas Trupp war nach dem letzten Feindkontakt um weitere drei Leute geschrumpft, zwei NERV-Soldaten und ein Zivilist hatten an Übergang 19-E den Gegner aufgehalten, bis der Rest das nächste Sicherheitstor passiert hatte, hatten aber nicht mehr aufschließen können.  
>Aoba trieb den Rest vor sich her, vier Soldaten, knapp zwanzig Zivilisten, von denen ein paar mit Schusswaffen ausgerüstet und noch mehr verletzt waren. Der alte Doktor Suzuhara hielt sich immer noch aufrecht, obwohl er in Aobas Augen nur eine wandelnde Leiche war – doch Shigeru war insgeheim klar, dass eigentlich nur sein Beispiel die meisten noch davon abhielt, sich in einem dunklen Winkel zu verkriechen und auf den Tod zu warten; solange der alte Mann noch weiterging, bestand Hoffnung…<br>„Versiegelung der Kreuzung einleiten", krächzte Aoba und sicherte nach hinten, während die übrigen sich entkräftet eine Metalltreppe hinaufkämpften. „Sprengladungen an der Treppe befestigen. – Wir sind gleich in Sicherheit…"  
><em>Sicherheit… ‚Wir sind gleich in Sicherheit'<em>, _das hatte er während der letzten guten Stunde immer wieder versprochen, nur um von um die Ecke stürmenden Feinden oder plötzlich aufflammendem Beschuss als Lügner entlarvt zu werden. Doch am oberen Ende dieser Treppe lag Verbindungskorridor A-3 und an dessen Ende der innere Bereich des CentralDogmas. Sobald A-3 hinter ihnen lag und mit Bakelit geflutet war, ging es nur noch geradeaus bis zur Zentrale.  
><em>Aoba streckte die Hand nach dem Hebel aus, mit dem er manuell die Versiegelung des Bereiches einleiten konnte.

„Halt, warten Sie!"

Aus dem linken Gang kam eine männliche Stimme, noch relativ jung…  
>Shigeru drückte sich an die Wand, deutete einem der Soldaten, ihm Deckung zu geben, dann schaltete er den an seinem Gewehr untermontierten Scheinwerfer ein und leuchtete den Gang hinunter. Ein großer junger Bursche kam keuchend auf die Kreuzung zu gerannt, auf dem Kopf trug er einen schief sitzenden Schutzhelm und er schien eine weitere Person auf dem Rücken zu tragen.<p>

„Bitte, warten Sie…"

„Wenn das eine Falle ist, lösen Sie die Versiegelung aus", flüsterte Aoba und lief dem vielleicht Fünfzehnjährigen entgegen, ergriff seinen Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich. Auf seinem Rücken saß ein etwa neun-, vielleicht zehnjähriges Mädchen und klammerte sich fest.

„Danke… danke…" keuchte der Junge.

„Wo kommst du her?"

„Wir waren… wir waren im Schutzraum, als die Soldaten kamen… sie haben auf alle zu schießen begonnen… ich kenne die Zugangscodes meines Großvaters… ich habe meine Schwester geschnappt und bin gerannt… gerannt und gerannt…"

Shigeru erreichte mit ihm die Kreuzung und schob ihn die Treppe hinauf.  
>„Versiegelung einleiten!"<p>

Von oben kam ein erstaunter Ausruf.  
>„Toji, bist du das?"<p>

„Dad!"  
>Toji Suzuhara schleuderte den Schutzhelm fort und flüsterte seiner Schwester zu: „Papa ist hier, jetzt wird alles gut, Mari."<p>

*** NGE ***

_Es wurde Licht und es wurde dunkel…  
><em>- jedenfalls bis Shinjis Augen sich an die Lichtverhältnisse in der Höhle jenseits der Himmelspforte gewöhnt hatten.  
><em>Sie waren am Ausgangspunkt der Reise wieder angekommen<em>…

Ritsuko Akagi sackte stöhnend in die Knie, als ihre Schulter sich wieder anfühlte wie in Feuer gebadet.

„Shin-chan, Ritsuko-san benötigt sofort medizinische Versorgung."  
>Rei Ayanami fing Akagi auf. Ihre Kleidung wies zahllose Beschädigungen in Form winziger Schnitte auf, ebenso waren ihr Gesicht, ihre Arme und Beine von bereits verheilenden Schnittwunden übersät und trug ihr Gesicht die Spuren roter Bäche, wo ihr Blut aus der Nase, den Augenwinkeln und den Ohren gelaufen war.<p>

„Hättest du dir nicht wünschen können, dass LILITH meine Verletzung heilt?" fragte Akagi mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Ent-Entschuldigung…"

„Ah… Akagi-Galgenhumor…"  
>Die Wissenschaftlerin schaffte ein verkrampftes Lächeln.<br>„In der Gen-Schmiede müsste die nächste Erste-Hilfe-Ausstattung sein. Schmerzmittel, Antibiotika und ein frischer Verband, vielleicht eine Bluttransfusion und eine Kochsalzlösung und ich bin fast wieder wie neu…"  
><em>Und wenn sie es sich nur oft genug vorbetete, glaubte sie es vielleicht auch irgendwann…<br>_„Da liegt noch meine Fernbedienung… Nagisa, hol sie, bitte."

„Sofort."  
>Der grauhaarige Junge kletterte behände auf die tieferliegende Plattform und sammelte das Gerät ein.<br>„Uh… Es piept… Ikari-kun, ist für dich."

„Für… mich?"  
>Shinji nahm die ihm hingehaltene Fernsteuerung in Empfang und las: „Third Child in den EVA-Hangar. Das Hauptquartier wird angegriffen. Start von Einheit-01 hat umgehend zu erfolgen."<br>Kraftlos ließ er den Arm sinken.  
>„Hört es nie auf?"<p>

Die anderen sahen ihn stumm an, bis Rei Ayanami die Stille brach.  
>„Wir kümmern uns um Ritusko-san. Wenn du gebraucht wirst…" Sie schluckte. „Komm heil zu mir zurück." Dann vergewisserte sie sich, dass Doktor Akagi halbwegs sicher am Geländer des Stegs lehnte, ehe sie zu Shinji trat, seinen Hemdkragen packte und ihn mit offenem Mund küsste. „Ein Kuss unter Erwachsenen", dozierte sie, „wenn du zurückkommst, machen wir weiter."<p>

Shinji schwankte mit einem verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck einen Schritt zurück.  
>Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.<p>

„Rechte Tür, den Gang hinunter, dann dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite, Code 6669666, dann die Treppe hoch, die führt in die unterste Ebene des CentralDogmas. Von dort…" erklärte Akagi.

„Ich weiß, wohin die Treppe führt. Danke."

Die Fernsteuerung piepte wieder. Auf dem Display standen zwei Worte:  
>*BEEILUNG, SHINJI*<p>

„Uhm…"  
>Er drückte das Gerät Rei Ikari in die Hand, wechselte mit seiner <em>Schwester<em> einen kurzen Blick.  
>„Pass bitte auf Rei-chan auf."<br>_Wenn sie sein Gegenstück war, wen sollte er denn sonst darum bitten als sie…  
><em>  
>Die <em>andere<em>Rei nickte stumm, auch wenn auf ihrem Gesicht ein völlig verwirrter Ausdruck zu lesen war.

„Nagisa-kun." Shinji nickte Kaworu zu, der rot wie eine Tomate angelaufen war, als er den Kuss beobachtet hatte.

Nagisa nickte zurück.  
>„Wir… wir passen auf sie auf."<p>

„Danke."  
>Shinji rannte los…<p>

Akagi sah von einer Rei zur anderen.  
>„Wir müssen uns dringend überlegen, wie wir euch beide auseinanderhalten."<p>

Plötzlich lachte Rei Ikari. Es war die Sorte Lachen, die man in einer völlig verfahrenen Situation bei der kleinsten passenden Provokation ausstieß.  
>„Das hat <em>meine<em>Doktor Akagi auch gesagt… kaum dass sie mich kennengelernt hatte…" Sie schnappte nach Luft, hörte auf zu lachen. „Das kommt mir wie vor einer Ewigkeit vor… Im EVA-Korps war ein Junge aus Südamerika, er sprach immer so schneller, dass man ihn kaum verstand… mich nannte er immer bei meinem vollen Namen, doch die anderen verstanden immer nur Reika und fingen schließlich auch an, mich so zu rufen, damit keine der Ayanamis sich angesprochen fühlte. Ich denke, ich könnte auch hier damit leben."

„Reika dann… bis wir eine bessere Lösung finden…"

„Das hat sie auch gesagt…"

*** NGE ***

Als die kleine Gruppe den Trakt der Genschmiede betrat, vernahm Akagi die vertrauten Geräusche der aktiven Anlagen – Anlagen, die nicht brummen und summen sollten, weil die Genschmiede seit Tagen inaktiv war.  
>„Die Genschmiede ist aktiv", sprach sie ihre Gedanken aus. „Jemand muss die Geräte eingeschaltet haben…"<p>

Rei Ayanami tippte ihren persönlichen Zugangscode in das Terminal des Schlosses ein. Als Vertraute des Kommandanten verfügte sie über nahezu jede Zugangsberechtigung – und da der Kommandant keinen Grund gehabt hatte, diesbezüglich an ihrer Zuverlässigkeit zu zweifeln, hatte er auch nie einen Grund gehabt, ihre Sicherheitseinstufung zu ändern.  
>Das Zugangstor glitt geräuschlos auf.<p>

Die Genschmiede war vollständig aktiv.  
>Dem Kern des EVA-Hybriden wurde Energie zugefügt, die Einheit war von Hydrauliken und Hebebühnen in eine sitzende Position gebracht worden. Ein EntryPlug war in halbeingeführter Stellung über dem Steuernerv positioniert worden mit einem Laufsteg, der direkt zum offenstehenden Zugang führte.<p>

Auf dem Hauptmonitor der Steuerungsanlage flimmerten die Anzeigen eines EVA-Startprogrammes.

Ritsuko schleppte sich zu dem Terminal, rief mit einer Hand Daten ab, während Rei Ayanami die Erste-Hilfe-Ausrüstung holte und Rei… _Reika_Ikari gegen Akagis schwachen Protest deren Laborkittel und Bluse öffnete.

„Uh…" gab Kaworu von sich und kämpfte angesichts des Anblicks von Akagis Unterwäsche plötzlich mit Nasenbluten, selbst wenn es sich um einen teilweise blutgetränkten BH handelte.

Rei warf ihm eine Mullbinde zu, dann begannen sie und die _andere_Rei damit, Akagis Schusswunde zu säubern und zu versorgen.

„NERV-Standard medizinisches Kabinett?" fragte die _andere_Rei.

„Ja."

„Bin gleich zurück."

„Ritsuko-san, Sie sollten sich hinlegen…"  
>Rei Ayanami setzte eine Injektion mit Schmerzmitteln.<p>

„Rei, das hier ist genial. Mei… Die MAGI haben meinen Plan ausgeführt, aus den beiden EVA-Wracks eine funktionsfähige Einheit zusammenzubauen… - Das ist… unglaublich… Die Einheit ist quasi startbereit…"  
>Akagi rief weitere Daten ab, startete Unterprogramme.<br>„Betriebssystem von Einheit-04… funktionsfähiges S2-Organ…"  
>Und dann flüsterte sie: „Mutter, wie viele Züge planst du im Voraus?"<p>

Als Antwort erschienen Zeichen über dem Eingabefeld:  
>*Ich habe Hilfe. Aber Danke, dass du es mir zutraust.*<p>

Akagi blinzelte, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.  
>Die Schrift war wieder verschwunden.<p>

„Rei, hast du das gesehen?"

„Was, Ritsuko-san?"

„Nichts…"

„Nagisa?"

„Ja, Doktor Akagi?"  
>Kaworu bemühte sich, irgendwo andershin – überall hin - zu blicken, nur nicht in Richtung der Wissenschaftlerin mit dem halbnackten Oberkörper.<p>

„Fühlst du dich imstande, einen EVA zu steuern?"

„Öh… Ja…"

„Wunderbar. Ich habe die Systeme von EVA-04 benutzt und bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, die Einstellungen zu ändern. Die Einheit sollte noch zu einem Gutteil auf dich konfiguriert sein, den Rest müssen wir improvisieren. Den Anzeigen nach wird an der Oberfläche gekämpft – die Informationen sind ziemlich abstrakt, aber wie es aussieht, sind wir am Verlieren… sonst würden sie nicht die EVAs in den Kampf schicken wollen."

„Und… und wer greift uns an?"  
>Nagisas Blick suchte bereits einen Weg nach oben zum EntryPlug über dem Steuernerv.<p>

„Andere Menschen, Pilot Nagisa. Andere Menschen…" flüsterte Akagi laut genug, dass es die Geräusche der Maschinen übertönte.

„Andere Menschen", echoten die beiden Piloten gleichzeitig.

„Ja. Ich schätze, sie wollen die EVANGELIONs."

„Dann soll Shinji gegen andere Menschen kämpfen?" fragte Rei leise. „Das kann er nicht… Keiner von uns wurde dafür ausgebildet, andere Menschen zu verletzen… zu töten… - Ritsuko-san, schicken Sie mich mit dem EVA nach oben. Shinji darf nicht… es würde seine Seele verletzen…"

„Ich kann es", erklärte Kaworu. „Ich wurde ausgebildet… ich muss mir nur vorstellen, dass es Engel sind, Monster."

„Nagisa-kun, du…"

„Ayanami-san, ich bin nicht der Nagisa, den ihr in den letzten Wochen kennengelernt habt. Ich bin nicht er, ich bin nicht Tabris. Ich bin ein völlig anderer Mensch, er war nur… eine Parodie, ein Zerrbild."  
>Mit jedem Wort klang der grauhaarige Junge zorniger.<br>„Ich kann mir keine Flügel wachsen lassen oder Sterbende mit einer Berührung zurückholen – ich kann nur einen EVANGELION steuern! - Leiten Sie den Startprozess ein, Doktor!"  
>Damit hastete er die nächste Leiter hinauf.<p>

Rei Ayanami war – zum wahrscheinlich ersten Mal in ihrem Leben – sprachlos.

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko hatte Kaworu bereits durch den halben Aktivierungsprozess geleitet, als Reika mit einem Transfusionsgalgen zurückkehrte, an dem eine Blutkonserve und eine Kochsalzlösung hingen.  
>„Wie bestellt. Doktor Akagi, Sie… Sie haben doch Blutgruppe A, oder?"<p>

„Ja", murmelte Akagi geistesabwesend.

„Sie sollten sich hinlegen."

„Wenn ich hier fertig bin… _‚I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep'_", zitierte sie ein Gedicht, das sie während ihrer Schulzeit gelernt hatte. „Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen."

„Sie werden sich totarbeiten."

„Ritsuko-san tut es für uns", wisperte Rei Ayanami. „Sie wird nicht eher ruhen, als bis sie alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft hat, um das Hauptquartier zu verteidigen und unser Überleben zu gewährleisten."

„Du machst mir Ehre, Rei. – Und wenn ich dafür nicht euch hinausschicken müsste, würden diese Worte vielleicht nicht so hohl in meinen Ohren klingen…" Akagi griff nach einer Wasserflasche, die Rei Ikari neben ihr hingestellt hatte, versuchte den Schraubverschluss zu öffnen, musste aber aufgrund der Schwäche in ihrem anderen Arm kapitulieren. Wortlos nahm Ayanami ihr die Flasche ab, öffnete sie und reichte sie zurück. Die ältere Frau leerte die halbe Flasche in einem Zug.  
>„Besser…" murmelte sie. „Gut, Nagisa, ich beginne mit dem Synchronisationsprozess."<p>

Rei Ayanami blickte nachdenklich zu dem zweiten EntryPlug hinauf, der über dem Becken hing.

*** NGE ***

„Zweihundert, was nehmt ihr wahr?" flüsterte Asuka, während sie sich der Anzeige in der Kabine des Aufzuges nach dem CentralDogma näherten. Ihr war aufgrund von Viers Ausführungen soweit klar, dass die drei kleinen Ayanamis irgendwie miteinander verbunden waren und sich diese _Spürergabe_teilten, nachdem Vier einer Trennung der drei widersprochen hatte. Aber deshalb musste Asuka noch lange nicht verstehen, wie es funktionierte. Ihre Ansprechpartnerin war Zweihundert, auch wenn sie alle drei meinte.

Zweihundert, Zweihunderteins und Zweihundertzwei kauerten weisungsgemäß an der Rückwand der Kabine, während zwanzig andere Ayanamis und Asuka selbst eine lebende Mauer zwischen ihnen und möglichen Gefahren auf der anderen Seite der Aufzugstür bildeten.  
>„In dieser Richtung ist jemand", Zweihundertzwei deutete schräg nach rechts vorn und leicht nach oben.<br>„Die Gedanken sind nah, auf dem Gang vor dem Aufzug, wenn wir halten", fügte Zweihundert hinzu.  
>„Acht Personen." ergänzte Zweihunderteins.<p>

„Sonst niemand?"

„Da sind noch mehr. Viele. Überall über uns. Aber alle weiter weg."

„Dann gilt es jetzt… Vier… und ihr anderen – vergewissern, dass es keine NERV-Angehörigen sind, sondern unbekannte Bewaffnete. Und dann… auf mein Kommando das Feuer eröffnen."  
>Eigentlich hatte sie sagen wollen <em>‚Und dann Feuer nach Belieben'<em>, im letzten Moment aber die Worte hinuntergeschluckt und durch andere ergänzt. Sie war der kommandierende Offizier dieser seltsamen Truppe und zwar Monster genug, anderen zu befehlen, auf Menschen zu schießen, doch noch nicht Bestie genug, um es ihnen selbst zu überlassen, denselben Weg zu gehen wie sie…

Die Aufzugstüren öffneten sich.  
>Eine Ayanami schob Asuka sanft zurück, blickte selbst rasch um die Ecke.<br>„Bewaffnete. Keine NERV-Angehörigen."

„Folgt mir!"  
>Asuka ließ sich in den Korridor fallen, rollte sich ab und brachte das Gewehr in Anschlag. Drei Ayanamis taten es ihr nach, eleganter und graziler, wie Asuka neidlos feststellen musste.<br>„Feuer!"  
>Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick, während sie den Abzug der Automatikfunktion ihres Gewehres durchdrückte, während ein Dutzend Schusswaffen aufbellten und die Gestalten in den schwarzen Tarnanzügen, die kurz vor der nächsten Kreuzung eine Stellung aufgebaut hatten, in dem überraschend in ihrem Rücken aufflammenden Gewehrfeuer grotesk im flackernden Deckenlicht zu tanzen begannen.<p>

Mehrere Ayanamis sicherten den Korridor in die andere Richtung ab, während sich die Liftkabine leerte und Vier sie wieder nach unten schickte, um den nächsten Teil der Truppe zu holen.

Asuka eilte zu der Stellung – mehrere Fässer, Kisten und Säcke waren dort aufgestapelt worden als provisorische Deckung. Die acht Männer, welche die Stellung bemannt hatten, lagen von Kugel durchsiebt in ihrem Blut. Sie trugen Sturmhauben und Schutzmasken, so dass Asuka ihre Gesichter nicht sehen konnte, _nicht sehen musste_. Sie wünschte, sie hätte sich einreden können, dass die Männer nur schliefen und nach Ende der Kampfhandlungen wieder aufstehen würden – aber natürlich würden sie das nicht tun, dafür waren die rote Pfütze, die sich unter den Leichen sammelte und in der sich das flackernde Licht der Beleuchtungskörper an der Decke spiegelte, zu groß und die Löcher in ihren Leibern zu viele, da hatte auch ballistische Panzerung nichts mehr ausrichten können.

„Wir sind knapp einhundert Meter vom Hangar entfernt – zehn Meter weiter befindet sich der Hauptkorridor", erklärte eine monotone Stimme hinter Asuka.

Asuka schwang herum, hob aus einem Reflex ihre Waffe, ließ sie sofort wieder sinken.  
>„Vier… schleich dich nie wieder so an…"<br>Sie blickte der Ayanami in die Augen, sah darin etwas, das vorher nicht dort gewesen war – _Entsetzen_…  
>„Du… ihr habt vorher noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand gehalten, nicht wahr?"<p>

„Nein."

„Aber euch wurde gesagt, wie man sie benutzt."

„Wir wurden mit dem Wissen aktiviert."

„Und niemand hat euch gesagt, wie es ist, auf andere… auf andere Menschen zu schießen…"

„Nein, das hat… niemand…" flüsterte Vier und dieses Mal lag Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme und Abscheu – Abscheu vor sich selbst. „Niemand hat uns darauf vorbereitet, Blut an den Händen zu haben…"

Asuka schloss kurz ihr Auge und schluckte.  
>Das Monster in ihr war auf dem besten Wege, andere mit seiner Finsternis anzustecken… und es gab kein Zurück…<br>„Vier, es tut mir leid…"

„Mitgefühl…" flüsterte Vier.

„Wenn ich es euch abnehmen könnte… - auch wenn es unsere Schlagkraft stark reduziert: Bis auf die erste Gruppe sollen andere künftig nur noch gegen die Decke schießen, Deckungsfeuer geben und Gegner ablenken. Nur Gruppe Eins kann ich nicht…"

„Ich verstehe."  
>Ein Ruck schien durch die dünne, verloren wirkende Gestalt von Vier zu gehen.<br>„Wir bringen dieses Opfer für die Mission und unsere Schwestern."

Einem Impuls folgend streckte Asuka die Hand aus.  
>„Wir gehen diesen Pfad zusammen."<p>

Zögernd griff Vier nach der angebotenen Hand. Asuka ergriff Viers Unterarm, deren Finger sich um den ihren schlossen.  
>„Ich erwarte deine Anweisungen, Captain Soryu."<p>

*** NGE ***

Colonel Katsuragi hockte hinter einer provisorischen Stellung, mit der sie und ihr zusammengewürfeltes Team aus NERV-Soldaten, Sicherheitskräften und Spezialisten der Sektion-II den Hauptgang auf der gedachten Linie Kommandozentrale – Hangar blockiert hatten. Das Stück vor ihnen, das sie vom Hangar trennte, stand unter der Kontrolle der japanischen Armee, während der Hangar weitestgehend immer noch von NERV-Streitkräften kontrolliert wurde. Seit einer guten Stunde lieferten sich die Verteidiger und die Angreifer ein Gefecht um diesen Korridorabschnitt, nachdem die übrigen Verbindungen zum inneren Bereich bakelitversiegelt worden waren.  
>Misato blickte kurz nach hinten – ein Teil der Decke war eingestürzt, aber man konnte sich immer noch vorbeiquetschen, sie waren zumindest nicht ganz abgeschnitten.<br>„Wie viel Munition haben wir noch?"

„Reicht noch", murmelte der ältere Sektion-II-Spezialist Akui Taro, der es übernommen hatte, verklemmte Waffen zu richten und Magazine neu zu bestücken. „Aber lange halten wir das nicht mehr aus." Er schielte zu einem anderen Soldaten, dessen rechter Arm mit einer Kompresse abgebunden war, und der dennoch mit einer Hand Wartungsarbeiten unternahm, an dem tragbaren Funkgerät hantierte und Taro Handreichungen machte.

Katsuragis Blick wanderte über den Rest ihrer Truppe.  
>Sie waren abgekämpft, fast ausschließlich allesamt verletzt und den meisten von ihnen stand der Schock über das Geschehen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Misato blickte in junge und alte Gesichter – und in junge Gesichter, die vorzeitig gealtert wirkten. Die wenigsten Angehörigen des Personals verfügten über Kampferfahrung, sie und Shigeru Aoba bildeten wahrscheinlich die große Ausnahme. Und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass niemand von ihnen mit der Möglichkeit gerechnet hatte, dass NERV einmal gegen andere Menschen kämpfen musste statt gegen die Engel. Selbst Kaji hatte nach Entdeckung der Pläne der JSSDF noch gehofft, dass es nur eine Art Notfallplan war, um einen vielleicht durchdrehenden Gendo Ikari zu stoppen. Wenigstens hatte sie Übungen abhalten lassen, so dass das Personal nicht ganz unvorbereitet getroffen worden war, sah man von den armen Teufeln in den Außenbereichen ab…<br>Der Colonel verlagerte ihr Gewicht etwas, sie saß auf dem Boden, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt. Ihr Rücken brannte wie Feuer, wo ein Geschoß sie gestreift hatte – Glück im Unglück, wäre sie etwas langsamer oder der Schütze etwas schneller gewesen oder hätte er etwas mehr seine Waffe zur Seite gezogen, hätte er sie genau unterhalb der Schutzweste in der Nierengegend erwischt, statt nur den Grundstein für eine weitere Narbe auf ihrem Körper zu legen.

„Noch zwanzig Magazine mit jeweils vierzig Schuss für die automatischen Waffen, zwölf Pistolenmagazine zu je zwölf Schuss, neun Handgranaten", zählte Taro die Bestände auf.

„Reicht, um einen Ansturm aufzuhalten, wenn sie hier durchkommen. Reicht nicht, um selbst durchzubrechen. Wir hätten den Gabelstapler mitnehmen sollen, aber der steht nun auf der anderen Seite des Einsturzes… damit hätten wir zumindest einen leichten Trumpf gehabt…"

Taro lachte.  
>„Colonel, ich bin froh, dass ich nach dem Amoklauf von Einheit-02 meine Familie aus der Stadt gebracht und zu Verwandten auf Kyushu geschickt habe, so muss ich mir um sie keine Sorgen machen.<p>

„Etwas Neues aus der Zentrale?"

„Negativ, Colonel", quietschte der Funker.

Auch er war viel zu jung, um hier zu sein, schoss es Katsuragi durch den Kopf – wenn sich nicht bald ein Arzt seinen Arm ansah, würde er ihn wahrscheinlich verlieren, und dennoch hatte er auf seinem Posten ausgeharrte, als Misato nach dem letzten Durchbruchsversuch der Streitkräfte die Schwererverletzten weggeschickt hatte. Wahrscheinlich sah es an anderen Punkten ähnlich bescheiden aus. Trotz aller Vorbereitungen war der Angriff zu plötzlich gekommen, hatte das Eintreffen des falschen Rabinowitz sie in trügerische Sicherheit gewogen. In Gedanken ging Katsuragi eine Liste von Personen durch, deren Verblieb oder Zustand sie nicht kannte: Kaji, dessen blutleeres Gesicht vor ihrem geistigen Auge tanzte, wenn sie die Augen schloss, und dessen Kästchen ihr ein Loch in die Tasche zu brennen schien – bisher hatte sie sich nicht getraut, es zu öffnen, obwohl sie zu wissen glaubte, was es enthielt, statt dessen hielt sie sich an der Illusion fest, dass er sicher nicht sterben würde, solange sie das Kästchen geschlossen hielt und ihm die Gelegenheit überließ, es ihr ‚_richtig_' zu überreichen. Ritsuko, ihre älteste Freundin – sie hatten sich schon oft gestritten und wieder versöhnt, selbst nachdem sie mit Kaji ins Bett gestiegen war, selbst als ihre Ansichten zuweilen derart unterschiedlich gewesen waren, dass sie einander fast erwürgt hätten; seltsamerweise hatte Misato das Gefühl, dass die letzten Monate sie und Ritsuko stärker zusammengeschweißt hatten, dass sie beide sich verändert hatten – und genau deshalb war sie so besorgt, ihrem Wissenstand nach war Akagi im TerminalDogma gewesen, als sich dort laut der MAGI die Engel manifestiert hatten, und nur der Umstand, dass die Welt noch nicht zur Hölle gefahren war, gab Misato noch Hoffnung, ihre alte Freundin lebend wiederzusehen. Shinji – wo mochte ihr Schützling stecken, der zugleich ihr Beschützer war? Zuletzt hatte sie ihn auf der Krankenstation gesehen, die geschwächte, kranke Rei im Arm – hoffentlich hatten die beiden sich irgendwo verkrochen, eine der versiegelten Stationen war wahrscheinlich noch am sichersten – zugleich hoffte Katsuragi aber darauf, dass es ihm irgendwie gelang, sich in den Hangar durchzuschlagen, um EVA-01 zu starten und das Blatt zu wenden. Gleichzeitig verfluchte sie sich selbst dafür, auf einen noch nicht ganz Sechszehnjährigen zu hoffen und diesen in einen neuen Kampf schicken zu wollen, der eigentlich ihre Sache war – Shinji hatte seinen Auftrag erfüllt und gegen die Engel gekämpft, Menschen waren eigentlich ihr Gebiet. Asuka… Misato wusste, dass Ritsuko das komatöse Mädchen mit ins TerminalDogma genommen hatte, und konnte auch hier nur hoffen, dass es dort halbwegs sicher war. Shigeru Aoba, der sich auf die Suche nach den Kindern gemacht hatte… Aoba kannte sie nun schon ein paar Jahre und wusste, dass er sich in engen Tunnel unwohl fühlte – dennoch war sie davon überzeugt, dass er notfalls auch durch enge Lüftungsschächte gekrochen wäre, um die Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen… Subkommandant Fuyutsuki – sie wusste, dass der alte Mann stark angeschlagen war, und dennoch hatte er sich den letzten Informationen nach ins TerminalDogma begeben, um den Angaben der MAGI auf den Grund zu gehen; Misato konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass er sich in den abgeschirmten Anlagen in Sicherheit bringen wollte, so dass sie nun von ihm, Ritsuko und Asuka in einem Gedankengang dachte. Und wo steckte Larsen, der Cyborg? – Er hatte schließlich den von einem Engel besessenen Kommandanten zerlegt, warum konnte er jetzt nicht auftauchen und die Lage auch hier bereinigen? Der Metallmann hatte nicht so gewirkt, als könnten ihn gewöhnliche Geschosse beeindrucken…  
>„Also…" Wieder ließ sie ihren Blick über ihr Trüppchen wandern. „Sie kommen gegenwärtig nicht an uns vorbei und wir nicht an ihnen, jedenfalls nicht ohne Ablenkung oder Hilfe von der anderen Seite. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass unser Funk abgehört wird, so wie wir versuchen, ihren abzuhören. Wenn unsere Leute im Hangar einen Ausbruchsversuch starten, könnten wir gleichzeitig zuschlagen und die Posten vor uns vielleicht überraschen, uns mit der Hangargruppe vereinen und die EVAs sichern. Dazu müssten wir aber den Gang hinter uns ganz zum Einsturz bringen, sonst steht der Weg zur Zentrale offen."<p>

„Dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr", warf einer der Sicherheitsleute ein.

Misato nickte nur.  
>„Versuchen Sie, den Hangar zu erreichen", wies sie den Funker an. „Ich muss das mit dem Befehlshaber vor Ort dort koordinieren.<br>Dann hörte sie Schüsse und Explosionen.

**Kapitel 62 – Der Rote Reiter**

Asuka hatte gehofft, dass ihr beim zweiten Mal das Töten leichter fallen würde – doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Der Feindkontakt fand eine Ebene tiefer statt, wo Soldaten der JSSDF unterhalb einer Metalltreppe hockten. Asuka ließ sich zwei Handgranaten geben, zog die Stifte ab und kegelte sie über den Boden, sah ihnen mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht aus der Hocke zu, wie sie lustigen Bällen gleich die Stufen hinunterhüpften. Als die Granaten explodierten, spürte Asuka zwei Hände, die sich auf ihre Ohren legten und ihre Trommelfelle vor der Druckwelle schützten. Sie sah auf.  
>„Vier…"<p>

Die Ayanami verzog das Gesicht, vielleicht vor unterdrücktem Schmerz, vielleicht in einem unbeholfenen Lächeln, Asuka konnte es nicht beurteilen. Aus dem rechten Ohr des Mädchens lief ein dünner roter Blutfaden. Vier tastete nach ihrem Ohr, tauchte den Finger in das Blut und betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Ekel. Dann sah sie Asuka an und blinzelte, denn sie hörte kein Wort, obwohl Captain Soryu irgendetwas zu ihr sagte. Schließlich meinte sie, das Wort ‚_Warum_' auf ihren Lippen zu lesen.  
>„Ich soll dich beschützen."<br>Dem verdutzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Rothaarigen entnahm sie, dass diese ihre Worte verstanden hatte, auch wenn sie selbst sich nicht gehört hatte.

„Schritte!" erklärte eine andere Ayanami.

„Stiefelschritte, rasch näherkommend", fügt eine weitere hinzu.

„Zehn. Sie kommen zu uns."  
>Eine der kleinen Ayanamis deutete zur Treppe. Wie der Großteil der Klonarmee standen sie hinter der nächsten Gangbiegung und über die schmaleren Seitenkorridore verteilt, während Asuka mit der ‚Ersten Gruppe' die Vorhut bildete.<p>

Asuka richtete sich auf.  
>„Gasgranaten! - Auf mein Kommando die Treppe runterwerfen!"<br>Sie sah die kleinen Ayanamis an.  
>„Sobald sie in Reichweite sind…"<p>

Die Drei blickten sehr konzentriert, nickten schließlich in völliger Einheit.

„Jetzt!" zischte Asuka.

Ein Dutzend Granaten rollten auf den Treppenabgang zu und hüpften die Stufen hinab. Die ersten explodierten fast geräuschlos noch auf der Treppe und setzten zischend einen feinen Nebel frei. Zugleich zog sich die Erste Gruppe ein Stück in den Gang zurück.

„Gasmasken!" brüllte eine Männerstimme unterhalb der Treppe, dann begann jemand zu schießen – hätte jemand oben an der Treppe gestanden, hätte ihn dies in Stücke zerlegt. Als nächstes tauchte ein Kopf auf in der Öffnung, der Gesicht unter einer schwarzen Gasmaske und einem Schutzhelm verborgen, der Schulterbereich von einer ebenfalls schwarzen ballistischen Schutzweste geschützt, ein Schnellfeuergewehr im Anschlag.

„Es tut mir leid", wisperte Asuka lautlos, als sie den Umschalter neben dem Abzug ihres Gewehrs betätigt und den Abzug drückte. Eine glühende Positronenladung jagte fauchend aus der Mündung in den Gasnebel hinein und entzündete das Gas bei Kontakt.

Schreie hallten durch die Gänge, als sich die Gaswolke in ein Flammeninferno verwandelte und das Feuer Haut und Fleisch der in ihr gefangenen Soldaten zu verzehren begann. Mit einem ‚_Wusch_' dehnte sich die Wolke sogar noch einmal aus, reichte bis in das Gangstück vor ihnen.  
>Eine brennende Gestalt taumelte aus den Flammen, Kleidung und Ausrüstung mit Haut und Fleisch verschmolzen, tat mit den Armen um sich schlagend noch ein paar Schritte und brach den wenige Meter vor Asukas Füßen reglos zusammen.<br>Es stank nach verschmortem Plastik, verkokeltem Stoff und verbranntem Fleisch, als die Flammenwolke mangels Nahrung in sich zusammenfiel.

Das rothaarige Mädchen kämpfte gegen den Brechreiz an, würgte aufsteigende Magensäure wieder zurück. Zehn… zehn weitere Leben auf ihrem Konto…  
>Asuka hörte hinter sich würgende Laute, nahm eher beiläufig wahr, dass mehrere Ayanamis grünlich angelaufen waren und helle Flüssigkeit erbrachen, die sie an LCL erinnerte.<br>_Wir sind alle nur Menschen… und ein paar von uns sind Monster…  
><em>Mit einem weiten Schritt stieg sie über den Toten hinweg.  
>„Wir müssen weiter."<br>Als sie die Stufen hinabsteigen wollte, schoben sich zwei Ayanamis an ihr vorbei.  
>In diesem Augenblick verstand Asuka, klackte mit Viers Bemerkung das letzte Puzzleteil an Ort und Stellung <em>– sie führte mit den Ayanamis keine Befreiungsarmee ins CentralDogma, die Ayanamis waren ihre Leibwache, die sicherstellen sollten, dass sie EVA-02 erreichte…<br>_Unten lagen weitere Leichen, einer der Soldaten zuckte noch.  
>„Gebt ihm etwas gegen die Schmerzen", murmelte Asuka und ging langsam weiter, hörte in ihrem Rücken das leise Zischen einer Morphiuminjektion – mehr konnten sie nicht tun…<p>

In einem endlosen Getrappel kamen Ayanamis die Metalltreppe hinunter, der Strom bewegte sich auf die nächste Gangbiegung zu, hinter dieser würde es noch ein kurzes Stück sein, bis der Hauptgang kreuzte, der die Verbindung zwischen dem Hangar und dem Zentralbereich darstellte.

„Viele", flüsterten die kleinen Ayanamis im Chor.

„Stopp!" zischte Asuka, als die Vorhut vorsichtig um die Ecke bog.

Gewehrfeuer brandete auf und eine Ayanami flog zurück, an dem blutigen Ohr erkannte Asuka sofort, um welche es sich handelte.  
>„Vier!"<br>Sie sprang nach vorn, packte Vier am Arm und zog sie um die Ecke in die trügerische Sicherheit des Ganges zurück.

Viers ballistische Weste war von mehreren Kugeln durchschlagen worden und die Ayanami atmete nur noch stoßweise.  
>„Schmerz…"<p>

„Das… das wird wieder…"  
>Asuka sah sich hektisch um.<br>„Los, nun helft schon!"  
>Sie zog Vier in eine halbsitzende Position, stürzte sie im Hocken mit ihrem Knie ab.<p>

Eine Ayanami öffnete neben ihnen ihren Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und setzte eine Injektion mit Schmerzmitteln, während eine andere versuchte, mit Verbandsmaterial die Blutung zu stillen.

„Schmerz… eine neue Erfahrung… erst seelischer, dann körperlicher Schmerz. Ist das Leben? Bedeutet zu leben, Schmerzen zu erfahren?"

„Vier, komm… das wird wieder…"

„Ich möchte eine solche Existenz nicht führen."

„Schmerz ist nicht alles, hörst du? Du musst nur…"

„Ich sterbe… noch eine neue Erfahrung. Es tut mir leid, dass ich die Mission nicht vollenden kann."

„Verdammt… du bist eine Ayanami… du bist Wondergirls Schwester… die ist zäh wie Kruppstahl – du stirbst mir hier nicht weg! Hörst du?"

„Ich bin ersetzbar."  
>Vier stieß ein leises Seufzen aus und damit entrann ein letzter Atemzug ihren Lippen, wurde ihr Blick starr.<p>

„Nein…"  
>Asuka starrte in die roten, nun toten Augen, schüttelte Vier.<br>„Nein…"  
>Sie schloss der Ayanami die Augen und ließ sie zu Boden gleiten, wischte sich einmal mit dem Uniformärmel über das Gesicht, um den Tränenschleier vor ihrem Auge zu beseitigen.<br>„Nein!" brüllte sie dann, hob ihr Gewehr und stürmte auf die Gangbiegung zu, einen langen, gutturalen Schrei ausstoßen – einen Schrei, der von fast einhundertfünfzig anderen Kehlen aufgenommen wurde, als die Ayanamis in ihn einfielen und ihr folgten…

*** NGE ***

Als Asuka um die Ecke stürmte, zog sie ohne nahzudenken den Abzug durch und hielt ihn durchgedrückt. Eine Gruppe Soldaten in Tarnanzügen kam direkt auf sie zu gerannt – direkt in das Feuer ihres Positronengewehres. Kurz darauf fiel der Gesang anderer Schusswaffen in das Fauchen ihrer Waffe an. Links und rechts von ihr stürzten Ayanamis zu Boden, zerfielen teilweise, noch ehe sie den Boden berührten, zu LCL-Pfützen und leere PlugSuits. Asukas Waffe verklemmte, als sie von Positronenladungen auf das normale Magazin umschaltete. In ihren Ohren hallte immer noch der Schrei wieder, ohne dass sie erkannte, dass sie selbst es war, die immer noch ihre Wut hinausbrüllte. In blindem Zorn drehte sie ihre Waffe, schlug nun mit dem Kolben zu, traf einen Mann am Kinn, einen anderen seitlich des Kopfes, dass es seinen Schutzhelm zerspringen ließ, sie trat um sich, wie sie es gelernt hatte, zerschmetterte einem dritten das Knie, rammte ihren Ellenbogen im Sprung einem vierten ins Genick. Sie schlug zu und schlug zu und schlug zu…

… und irgendwann kam sie wieder zu sich, die blutverschmierten Hände um die Kehle eines Toten, die Ärmel feucht und tiefrot bis zu den Ellenbogen, der Rest ihrer Kleidung und ihr Gesicht blutbespritzt. Um sie herum lagen Leichen, tote Soldaten, leere PlugSuits und mehrere Ayanamis, verschiedene intakt, andere in verschiedenen Verfallsstadien. Sie sah sich um. Andere Ayanamis bildeten einen Halbkreis um sie. Auf der blassen Haut und ihren weißen PlugSuits zeichneten sich rote Flecken ab. Verschiedene starrten stumm ihre Hände an. Eine kniete am Boden in einer Blutlache und wimmerte leise.  
>Asuka hob eine PlugSuit an. Klare Flüssigkeit quoll aus den Kleidungsstück… LCL…<br>„Das geschieht… wenn ihr sterbt?"

Eine Ayanami trat vor.  
>„Ich bin die Einundzwanzigste. Ich bin die älteste der aktiven Ayanamis. Wir warten auf Anweisungen, Captain Soryu."<p>

„Anweisungen?"  
>Asuka hob den Kopf. Heiße Tränen gruben ihre Bahnen durch die Blutspritzer in ihrem Gesicht auf der rechten Hälfte, formten ein abstraktes Muster.<br>„Anweisungen? – Sieh dich um… Meine Anweisungen bringen euch um. Wenn ihr mir weiter folgt, werdet ihr sterben… ihr alle…"

„Wir haben den Auftrag, dich in den Hangar zu bringen. Um jeden Preis."

Asuka verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige, hatte das Gefühl, gegen eine Wand geschlagen zu geschlagen, während sich auf der Wange von Einundzwanzig ihr Handabdruck abzeichnete.  
>„Versteht ihr nicht? Wie viele sind schon gestorben?"<p>

„Achtundfünfzig."

Die Emotionslosigkeit, mit der die Erklärung kam, traf Asuka wie ein Hammerschlag.  
>„Und das kannst du so sagen? Ein Drittel deiner… deiner Schwestern ist tot! Und noch mehr werden sterben…"<p>

„Wir sind ersetzbar. Jede von uns."

Noch einmal schlug Asuka zu. Die zweite Ohrfeige ließ Einundzwanzig wanken und einen dünnen Blutfaden aus ihrer Nase sickern.

„Hast du das gespürt?"

„Ja."

„Wie fühlt es sich an? Ist es angenehm?"

„Es… sticht… es brennt. Es ist… nicht… angenehm…"

„Das ist Schmerz… körperlicher Schmerz. Zu Sterben ist noch viel, viel schmerzhafter." Sie drehte sich um ihre Achse. „Hört ihr? – Noch schmerzhafter! Noch schmerzhafter, als das, was in einigen… vielleicht den meisten… von euch vorgeht. Das ist Leben… Schmerz gehört zum Leben, Schmerz heißt zu fühlen, zu Fühlen bedeutet zu Leben. Aber zu Sterben – das ändert alles, das beendet alles. Das bin ich nicht wert."

Sie spürte die Blicke von knapp einhundert Ayanamis auf sich ruhen. Alle blinzelten synchron. Dann sagten sie gleichzeitig:  
>„Wir haben eine Nachricht von Kyoko Soryu: Asuka, du bist alles wert."<p>

„Mama?" flüsterte Asuka. „Meine Mama hat euch das gesagt?"

Einundzwanzig nickte ruckartig.  
>„Doktor Kyoko Soryu hat uns aktiviert."<p>

„Sie ist tot! Meine Mama ist tot!"

„Wir haben eine weitere Nachricht von Kyoko Soryu: Ich warte auf dich."

Asuka holte aus, um Einundzwanzig ein drittes Mal zu schlagen, ließ dann langsam die Hand sinken. Ein Schatten fiel über ihr Gesicht. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, als ein grausames Lachen über ihre Lippen drang.  
>„Ich schätze, darauf läuft es hinaus… ich werde sie bald wiedersehen… im Himmel…"<br>In diesem Moment stieß eine der Ayanamis sie zur Seite und direkt dort, wo sich eben noch ihr Kopf befunden hatte, schlug eine Geschoßsalve ein.  
>Asuka rollte sich zur Seite, zog noch in der Bewegung den alten Revolver, den ihr Onkel ihr geschenkt hat, löste die Sicherung, zielte – und erstarrte.<p>

Aus Richtung der Kreuzung ‚ihres' Ganges mit dem Hauptgang kam eine größere Gruppe schwarzgekleideter Soldaten heran, die Waffen auf Asuka und die Ayanamis gerichtet. Eine Ayanami hob ihr Gewehr – es fiel nur ein Schuss, der Kopf der Ayanami platzte auf wie eine überreife Frucht und ihr Körper ging zu Boden, begann noch in der Bewegung, sich langsam aufzulösen.

Asukas Gedanken jagten einander – sie war abgelenkt gewesen, sie hätte die Ayanamis erst in eine Deckung führen oder befehlen müssen, ehe sie mit Einundzwanzig, der neuen Sprecherin der Gruppe eine Diskussion begann. Sie hätte achtgeben müssen, schließlich hatte sie die taktische Schulung bei den deutschen Streitkräften im Auftrag von NERV erhalten, schließlich war sie von einem der besten Strategen ausgebildet worden, die sie sich vorstellen konnte. Und all diese Kenntnisse hatte sie ignoriert und in den Wind geschossen, um Einundzwanzig – und den anderen Ayanamis – eine Lektion in Sachen Leben zu erteilen. Sie hatte versagt… sobald die Soldaten die Lage überblickten, würden sie einfach das Feuer eröffnen und die Sache beenden, schon allein, um ihre Kameraden zu rächen, welche sie mit der Ayanami-Horde überrannt hatte und deren Blut an ihren Händen klebte…  
>Ja, sie würde wohl bald mit ihrer Mama vereint sein… was diese wohl denken würde, wenn ihr das Monster gegenüberstand, zu dem sie geworden war…<p>

Schüsse peitschten auf, automatische Waffen…  
>Unwillkürlich kniff Asuka ihr Auge zusammen und zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern in Erwartung des Schmerzes, mit dem ihr Leben enden würde.<br>Doch nichts geschah, stattdessen drangen Schreie an ihre Ohren, Schmerzensschreie und gebrüllte Befehle.  
>Sie öffnete ihr Auge – die Soldaten wurden von der Seite, vom Hauptgang her, unter Feuer genommen und erwiderten nun den Beschuss, während nur noch die Vorhut der knappen Hundertschaft blasser, blauhaariger Mädchen in weißen PlugSuits Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.<br>„Feuer!" brüllte Asuka und richtete sich auf, wurde schlagartig in ihrer weinroten Paradeuniform und mit ihren feuerroten Haaren zu einem hervorstechenden roten Punkt inmitten des Weiß und Blau. Mit lang ausgestrecktem Arm zielte sie und feuerte den Revolver ab, bis sie alle sechs Patronen verschossen hatte.  
>Etwas Heißes schoss über ihren Arm, etwas kratzte an ihrer Hüfte, sie spürte einen Schlag gegen die rechte Brust, wo ihre ballistische Weste eine Kugel auffing, deren Aufschlagswucht sie dennoch einen Schritt zurücktrieb. Eine Ayanami wurde gegen sie geschleudert und sackte zur Seite weg. Mit Entsetzen erkannte sie, dass die Ayanamis sich zwischen sie und den Feind brachten und eine lebende Mauer bildeten.<p>

Mehrere Explosionen übertönten alles.  
>Dann wurde es still, für einen Moment wahrhaftig totenstill…<br>Schmerzenslaute durchbrachen die Stille. Verletzte Ayanamis versuchten, sich aufzurichten. Andere lagen schwach atmend, den Blick zur Decke gerichtet, auf dem Boden, dann schlossen sie die Augen und stellten von einem Moment zum anderen die Atmung ein.  
>Auch von den Soldaten waren einige noch am Leben und krochen über den Boden, während die Mehrheit zerrissen auf der Gangkreuzung lag.<p>

Asuka ließ den Arm sinken, bis die rauchende Mündung ihres Revolvers zu Boden zeigte. Sie ging in die Knie und zog eine Ayanami auf die Füße, deren Oberschenkel einen glatten Durchschuss aufwies, reichte sie nach hinten weiter, wo sich die _Spürer_befanden und die designierten Sanitäterinnen sich ihrer annahmen.

Eine Handvoll Gestalten in NERV-Uniformen stürmte um die nächste Ecke, sicherte in alle drei Richtungen, geführt von einer schwarzhaarigen Frau in einem roten Jackett über der Schutzweste – Misato!

Nahezu alles in Asuka schrie danach, auf die vertraute Gestalt zuzulaufen, sich ihr weinend in die Arme zu werfen und alles andere der Erwachsenen zu überlassen, doch sie konnte nur dastehen und sich zwingen, ruhig zu atmen.  
>„Einundzwanzig?"<p>

„Ja?"  
>Die Angesprochene löste sich aus der Menge der Ayanamis, eine Hand gegen den linken Oberarm gepresst. Zwischen den Fingern quoll Blut hervor.<p>

„Du hast die Koordination. Die Verletzten müssen versorgt werden. Wer imstande ist, zu Laufen und zu Kämpfen, soll sich bereithalten, wohin die übrigen gebracht werden, entscheidet sich gleich. – Und lass deinen Arm ansehen."

„Bestätigt."

„Danke."

Einundzwanzig blinzelte, erwiderte aber in Ermanglung von passenden Worten nichts.

Steifbeinig ging Asuka auf Misato zu.

Katsuragi stieß gerade eine am Boden liegende Gestalt mit dem Fuß an, bemerkte, dass der Mann zwar noch am Leben, aber schwerstverletzt war, zögerte kurz und schenkte ihm die einzige Gnade, zu der sie noch imstande war, indem sie dem Soldaten dann eine Kugel aus ihrer Dienstwaffe in den Kopf jagte.  
>Sie zählte überschlagsmäßig die Toten, addierte einen groben Schätzwert für den Leichenhaufen am Ende des Ganges, kam zu dem schwerverdaulichen Ergebnis, dass in dem Gangstück vielleicht eine ganze Kompanie dahingestreckt lag. Das Erschrecken über den von ihr letztendlich verantworteten Blutzoll wurde von der Überraschung über den Anblick verdrängt, der sich ihr zusätzlich bot, als sie erkannte, wem sie die Ablenkung zu verdanken hatte, die es ermöglicht hatte, den Gangabschnitt bis zum Hangar unter Kontrolle zu bekommen… - am Gangende, wo dieser eine Biegung machte, standen, saßen, hockten und lagen Dutzende von Rei Ayanamis – die meisten davon mit Schutzwesten ausgestattet und bewaffnet -, sowie eine größere Zahl anscheinend leerer PlugSuits. Da Misato die Körper im Klontank erst am Vortag gesehen hatte, ahnte sie, wo diese unerwartete Gruppe hergekommen war.<br>„Ritsuko, was hast du getan…" wisperte Misato. „Taro", murmelte sie geistesabwesend, „kümmern Sie sich um das hier – Schadensaufnahme, Ausrüstungskontrolle, eventuelle Versorgung von Verletzten…"

„Zu Befehl, Colonel."  
>Die Stimme des alten Sektion-II-Spezialisten klang müde, als stünde er kurz davor, sich in einer Ecke zum Sterben niederzulegen.<p>

„Wachsam bleiben."

Aus der Traube der Rei-Klone löste sich eine einzelne Gestalt, die sich in fast jeder Hinsicht von den Ayanamis unterschied – etwas größer und vielleicht auch kräftiger gebaut, rothaarig, gekleidet in eine NERV-Offiziersuniform, eine Handfeuerwaffe zu Boden gerichtet, ebenso den Blick und den Kopf gesenkt, so dass das Haar einen Teil des Gesichts verdeckte. Dennoch konnte Misato die entsetzliche Ruine erspähen, zu der Asukas Gesicht im Bereich des linken Auges geworden war, während diese steifbeinig auf sie zukam.  
>Leise flüsterte sie den Namen des Mädchens, beschleunigte selbst ihre Schritte.<br>Zuletzt hatte sie Asuka gesehen, als diese bewusstlos nach dem Angriff auf Shinji in der Schule abtransportiert worden war. Und wirklich mit ihr gesprochen hatte sie zuletzt mit ihr, als sie ihr klargemacht hatte, dass sie gefälligst ihre Wohnung verlassen sollte…  
>Asuka sah furchtbar aus, ihre an mehreren Stellen zerfetzte Kleidung machte den Eindruck, als wäre sie durch eine Blutlache gekrochen. Blut tropfte von ihrer Hand hinab und hinterließ ein Muster aus roten Flecken auf dem Boden.<br>„Asuka…" wiederholte Misato den Namen des Mädchens. Allen bisherigen Erfahrung mit dem Second Child zum Trotz breitete sie die Arme aus, als hätte sie erahnt, dass das Mädchen sich im nächsten Moment ihr entgegenfallen lassen und die Umarmung erwidern würde.

Asuka ließ sich nur drei, vier Herzschläge von Misato festhalten, mehr Zeit gönnte sie sich nicht, um aus der Umarmung Kraft zu ziehen. Als Misato spürte, wie Asuka sich versteifte, ließ sie diese unwillkürlich los.  
>Asuka trat einen Schritt zurück und hob den Kopf.<p>

Der Anblick war schlimmer, als Misato es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie blickte direkt in eine leere Augenhöhle, ein dunkles Loch, zu zwei Seiten von roten Haaren umrahmt, auf den anderen von Nase und Wangenknochen. Ein feines Narbenmuster zog sich über die Haut, welche sich über dem linken Wangenknochen spannte.  
>Misato schluckte, suchte nach Worten, versuchte zugleich, sich ihr Entsetzen nicht anmerken zu lassen, hoffte, dass ihre Reaktion nicht als Ekel oder ähnliches ausgelegt wurde. Letztendlich war auch Asuka ein Opfer des Krieges gegen die Engel – wo andere ihre Existenz, Gliedmaßen oder gleich das Leben verloren hatten, war es bei ihr zu Lasten ihres Verstandes gegangen.<br>Unwillkürlich suchte sie im Blick von Asuka verbliebenem Auge nach Spuren des Wahnsinns, den diese zuletzt an den Tag gelegt hatte. Doch Asukas blaues Auge sah ihr klar, wenn auch tränenverschleiert entgegen, spiegelte die Härte wieder, zu der Misato sich selbst zwingen musste, um das Geschehen zu ertragen und den Umstand, nach den Jahren der Ruhe wieder in Gefechte verwickelt zu sein – und dies gewissermaßen im eigenen Haus.

Asuka salutierte – zackig, wie auf dem Exerzierplatz.  
>„Captain Soryu-Langley zum Bericht. Ich habe auf Anweisung der MAGI und mit Zustimmung von Subkommandant Fuyutsuki die Ayanami-Entsatzkompanie ins CentralDogma geführt. Wir sind wiederholt auf feindliche Posten und Stellungen gestoßen. Ich kann berichten, dass gegenwärtig der Weg zwischen dem Hauptkorridor und Sektionsabschnitt 12-A frei ist. Ich muss mit Bedauern vermelden, dass die Ayanami-Entsatzkompanie schwere Verluste hinnehmen musste. Meine Sergeantin, Einundzwanzig, ist noch mit der Schadensaufnahme und Begutachtung der Verwundeten beschäftigt."<p>

Misato reagiert ihren antrainierten Reflexen nach – Colonel Katsuragi erwiderte den Gruß.  
>„Danke für den Bericht. Bequem stehen."<br>Stumm musterte sie das Mädchen, flüsterte dann sanft:  
>„Asuka, ich behaupte nicht, ich wüsste, was du durchgemacht hast…"<p>

Asuka schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf, wollte Misato anzeigen, nicht darüber zu sprechen, doch Captain Soryu-Langley stand ihrem vorgesetzten Offizier gegenüber und konnte somit ihrem Gegenüber schlecht das Wort verbieten.

„Heute steht die Welt Kopf. Was ist im TerminalDogma geschehen?"

Asuka straffte sich wieder. Das Letzte, was sie gerade brauchte, war der Versuch, mit ihr über ihr Gefühlsleben zu sprechen. Dass Misato dies nicht tat, rechnete sie ihr insgeheim hoch an.  
>„Ich bin zu mir gekommen, habe die Lage sondiert, mir Ausrüstung besorgt und mich dann auf die Suche nach jemandem gemacht, der mir sagen konnte, was los war. Dabei nahmen die MAGI zu mir Kontakt auf und leitete mich zu den Ayanamis. Ich erhielt den Auftrag, mich in den Hangar zu begeben, die Ayanamis sollten dabei meine Sicherheit gewährleisten. Dann lief uns noch der Subkommandant über den Weg. Ich habe ihm eine kleine Gruppe zu seinem Schutz mitgegeben und dann die Ausführung der Mission weiterverfolgt."<p>

„Die MAGI haben dich beauftragt?"

Asuka nickte.

„Hast du Ritsuko gesehen? Oder jemand anderen? Vielleicht Kommandant Ikari?"

„Nein, niemanden… Da unten waren nur ich und…" Asuka machte eine weitausholende Geste, welche die Klone einschloss, „… sie."

„Ah…" machte Misato und entschied sich, das Thema hinten an zu stellen.

„Und womit haben Sie dich beauftragt?"

„Den Hangar zu erreichen, EVA-02 zu starten und für Ordnung zu sorgen."  
>In Asukas Auge schien ein Feuer langsam aufzuflackern und zu Leben zu erwachen, als sich ihre Mundwinkel kurz zu einem Grinsen verzogen.<br>„Offenbar muss die einzige Deutsche in dieser Stadt mal wieder alles richten und die bösen Buben verjagen – _the Germans to the Front!_" zitierte sie einen über einhundert Jahre alten Ausspruch, nahm sich innerlich aber sogleich wieder etwas zurück, um nicht Risiko zu laufen, durchschaut und als das Monster erkannt zu werden, dass sie in Wirklichkeit war…

„Asuka…" setzte Misato noch einmal an, erinnerte sich, die Piloten selbst in den Hangar befohlen zu haben, erinnerte sich daran, dass die eingedrungenen Angehörigen der Anweisung hatten, die Kinder auf Sicht zu töten. Sie wusste, dass sie die EVAs brauchte, um der Lage Herr zu werden und das Massaker an den NERV-Angestellten zu beenden, auch wenn alles in ihr davor zurückschreckte, die Kolosse gegen Menschen einzusetzen – es erschien ihr einfach nicht richtig, die gegen die Engel erschaffenen Waffen so zweckzuentfremden, die Verteidiger der Menschheit gegen Menschen in den Kampf zu schicken. Wahrscheinlich würde schon ein EVA genügen, um die Geofront zu sichern und einen weiteren Aufmarsch zu vereiteln.  
>Gern hätte Misato Worte genutzt wie <em>‚Du hast genug getan, ruh dich aus, alles wird gut'<em> und das Mädchen wieder in den Arm genommen, um selbst in der heraufbeschworenen Illusion zu baden, doch dazu fehlte die Zeit und war nicht der Moment.  
>Stattdessen wich sie aus.<br>„Tut dein Kopf… schmerzt das Auge sehr?"

Asuka schüttelte den Kopf.  
>„Ich spüre nichts. Es ist nur ungewohnt. Die Welt ist so… so viel kleiner und irgendwie flacher…"<p>

„Vielleicht können die Ärzte etwas tun… Ritsuko kriegt das sicher wieder hin…"

„Mit einer Kameralinse, wie bei meinem Onkel? – Misato, uns läuft die Zeit davon, die Mission hat Vorrang, ich muss zu EVA-02."  
>Damit setzte sie sich bereits in Bewegung. Und mit ihr setzte sich auch die geschrumpfte Gruppe der Ayanamis in Gang, die ihre Verletzten mitschleppte.<p>

Misato drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und eilte Asuka nach, schloss mit langen Schritten zu ihr auf.  
>„Zuletzt konntest du keinen EVA mehr steuern. Deine Synchrate…"<p>

„Zuletzt war ich auch vollkommen irre."  
>Asuka lächelte und erzeugte in Misato erneut den Drang, sie tröstend in den Arm nehmen zu wollen.<br>„Ich habe die letzten zwei Jahre wie hinter einem blutroten Schleier aus Wut existiert. Doch nun ist der Schleier zerrissen. Vielleicht musste ich erst ein Auge verlieren, um klar sehen zu können. Weißt du, wie Odin der Göttervater in den nordeuropäischen Legenden, Odin, nach dem der Geheimdienst benannt ist, für den mein Onkel arbeitet. Er opferte ein Auge, um allwissend zu werden. Und ich sehe endlich wieder klar… Die MAGI hätten mich wohl kaum hergeschickt, wenn sie Zweifel daran hätten, dass ich den EVA in Gang bekäme, oder?"  
>Sie hoffte, dass ihre Worte und ihr Lächeln Misato gegenüber die Zweifel verbargen, die sie selbst verspürte.<br>„Also! Auf zum Hangar!"

Misato tippte gegen ihr Headset.  
>„Taro, wie sieht es aus?"<p>

„Der Weg zum Hangar ist frei, die Kollegen freuen sich über unser Eintreffen." drang es aus dem Lautsprecher in ihrem Ohr.

„Gut, nehmen Sie ein drei, vier Leute und schwärmen Sie aus. Sichern Sie die Seitengänge. Sollten sich dort noch ein paar Eindringlinge aufhalten, gehen Sie auf Abstand, keine Heldentaten, keine Alleingänge."

„Verstanden, Colonel. Klar und deutlich."

An Asukas Seite betrat Misato den Hangar.  
>Das riesige Areal lag teilweise in Trümmern, Stücke der Decke waren eingestürzt, einer der Deckenträger stand schief und gegen die Wand gelehnt. Laufstege hingen wippend in der Höhe, Treppen führten ins Leere, Beobachtungsfenster waren gesprungen. Die linke Hälfte des turmhohen Hangartores lag auf dem Boden, die rechte hing schief in ihren Führungen.<br>Hinter verschiedenen Trümmerhaufen auf der Bodenebene und den Stegen hatten Sektion-II-Spezialisten Stellung bezogen. In der Nähe des Tores standen drei bemannte Geschütze. Durch das offene Tor konnte Misato im nach draußen führenden Gang verstreute Leichen liegen sehen.  
>Sie grüßte den örtlichen Befehlshaber per Handzeichen und steuerte direkt auf Einheit-02 zu.<br>„Und du bist dir sicher, Asuka, dass du es dir zutraust?"

„Natürlich."  
>Die Rothaarige turnte bereits die Leitern hinauf und balancierte auf einem schief hängenden Steg auf den aus dem Nacken des roten EVANGELIONs ragenden EntryPlug zu. Sie öffnete die Einstiegsluke, verharrte, blickte nach unten, schrie:<br>„Misato, es tut mir leid, verstehst du? Alles tut mir so entsetzlich leid! Ich werde alles wieder gut machen. Ich werde das Töten beenden!"  
>Damit schwang sie sich in den Plug und flüsterte:<br>„Und dann kann ich Mama im Himmel gegenübertreten…"

*** NGE ***

„LCL-Einleitung in den Plug…" murmelte Asuka, während sie die erforderlichen Handgriffe vornahm. „Synchronisation einleiten…" Sie lehnte sich im Pilotensitz zurück, schloss die Haltegurte, bemühte sich, ihren Geist zu leeren und ihren Körper zu entspannen. „Nervenverbindungen… Pulsfrequenz… Herzschlag abstimmen… Energieströme erhöhen… Verbindung zwischen Plug und EVA schließen…" ratterte sie das Protokoll hinunter, wünschte sich, eine andere Stimme als ihre eigene zu hören, befürchtete, irgendetwas zu übersehen und Fehler zu machen. „Nervenverbindungen im oberen Bereich schließen. Sinneswahrnehmung synchronisieren…"  
>Asuka konzentrierte sich darauf, nichts erzwingen zu wollen, hörte in ihren Ohren einen entsprechenden Rat des deutschen Technikers Peters widerhallen, der Doktor Myers Anweisung, dem EVA ihren Willen notfalls mit Gewalt aufzuzwingen, übertönte. Wieder zog kurz ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie nie allein war, solange sie sich solche Worte im Gedächtnis bewahrte. Sie atmete ruhig und ließ ihren Geist sich langsam vorantasten, stellte sich vor, die Grenzen ihres Körpers hinter sich zu lassen und in den EVA vorzudringen, ihn auszufüllen, stellte sich vor, wie seine Augen zu ihren Augen wurden, wie seine Arme zu den ihren, seine Beine zu ihren Beinen, stellte sich vor, den geriffelten Boden des Haltekäfigs unter den Sohlen spüren zu können und wie die träge Wellenbewegung des langsam abfließenden LCL gegen die Außenpanzerung schlug.<br>Sie schrie auf, als es im Plug hell wurde und die visuelle Wahrnehmung der vier Augen des EVAs auf die Innenseite des Plugs übertragen wurde. Und als sie ihr Auge schloss, blieb das Bild erhalten, gewann zusätzlich an Tiefe, Schärfe und Dreidimensionalität. Ihr Schreckensschrei wurde zu einem Freudenschrei. Dann hob sie langsam eine Hand – und während ihre eigene Hand auf der Steuerung des EVAs ruhen blieb, winkelte der rote Gigant einen Arm an und bewegte die Finger, als rolle er etwas in der Hand umher.  
>Sie wagte es, ihr Auge zu öffnen, um einen Blick auf die Bildschirme werfen zu können – die KomPhalanx zeigte nur Schnee, der interne Zustandsmonitor des EVAs listete keine Schäden auf, sondern bestätigte die volle Integrität des EVAs und vollaufgeladene interne Akkus für den Fall, dass das Versorgungskabel versagen oder durchtrennt werden sollte. Dazu kam die Mitteilung, dass sich ihre Synchronisationsrate bei fast 90% eingependelt hatte – mehr als je zuvor…<br>Die optische Wahrnehmung überlagerte sich mit den Bildern der Synchronverbindung in ihrem Kopf. Hinter ihrer linken Augenhöhle begann es schmerzhaft zu pochen, als die Reste des Sehnervs zu kompensieren versuchten. Sie schloss ihr rechtes Auge wieder, um die ungleiche Reizverteilung und die mit ihr verbundene Ablenkung auf ein Minimum zu beschränken.  
>Sie spürte eine ruckartige Bewegung, als der versenkte EVA-Käfig von den Hydrauliken in die Höhe geschoben wurde, während sich die Fesseln lösten, die die Einheit bisher in der Senkrechten gehalten hatten.<p>

„Asuka?" drang verzerrt Misatos Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher des Funkgeräts.

„Einsatzbereit", hauchte das Mädchen. „Erbitte Startfreigabe."

Eine weitere Frauenstimme mengte sich in den Funk ein.  
>„Ist das… Asuka? Hier ist die Kommandozentrale! Ich habe die Werte von Einheit-02 auf dem Schirm."<p>

Asuka spürte Unsicherheit in sich aufsteigen. Zugleich schien das Bild in ihrem Kopf an Schärfe zu verlieren. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen.  
>„Wer ist da? Wer spricht?"<p>

„Maya Ibuki, Asuka, die Sprechverbindung ist gestört, die JSSDF setzt Störsender ein."

„Startfreigabe erteilt!" bellte Misato – und dann sanfter: „Pass auf dich auf…"

„Verstanden. EVANGELION-02 startet!"

Wieder zwang sie sich zur Ruhe und Konzentration. Die kurze unerwartete Störung hatte ihr gezeigt, dass sie noch längst nicht wieder ihre alte Form erreicht hatte und dass die Verbindung durchaus brüchig war.  
>Da war etwas… ein Gefühl, als würden zwei Hände auf ihre Schultern liegen, nicht einengend oder niederdrückend, sondern ermutigend und Kraft spendend.<p>

„Ehe ich dich an die Zentrale übergebe, soll ich dir noch etwas von… Einundzwanzig ausrichten."

Asuka blickte nach unten, wo in gebührendem Abstand sich die Reste der Ayanami-Truppe um Misato versammelt hatten. Misato winkte zu ihr hinauf und die drei kleinen Ayanamis taten es ihr nach, hüpften dabei auf und ab, dass sie sich ganz in ihren gerefften PlugSuits verhedderten. Die älteren Ayanamis dagegen standen völlig gerade – jedenfalls jene, die noch aus eigener Kraft stehen konnten und nicht damit beschäftigt waren, andere zu stützen – und salutierten völlig synchron.

„Sie sagt: Wir glauben an Captain Soryu. Und ich glaube auch an dich."

„Na… dann habe ich wohl keine Wahl mehr und darf euch nicht enttäuschen, oder?"  
>Mit langen Schritten stampfte EVA-02 auf das Hangartor zu, schob die schief in den Führungen hängende Hälfte ohne Anstrengungen zur Seite und marschierte den ins Freie in die Geofront führenden Gang hinunter.<br>Die Reaktionen erfolgten schneller und koordinierter, als Asuka es jemals zuvor erfahren hatte, und mit einer Eleganz und Geschmeidigkeit, die sie in den Jahren ihres Trainings nie zuvor zustande gebracht hatte.  
>Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben steuerte sie den EVA nicht für sich und nicht zur Befriedigung ihres Egos oder weil sie dazu angetrieben wurde, sondern für andere…<p>

**Stimme aus dem Off, während EVA-02 den Korridor hinuntermarschiert:  
><strong>_„Und da es das andere Siegel auftat, hörte ich das andere Tier sagen: Komm! Und es ging heraus ein anderes Pferd, das war rot. Und dem, der darauf saß, ward gegeben, den Frieden zu nehmen von der Erde und dass sie sich untereinander erwürgten; und ward ihm ein großes Schwert gegeben."_  
>- aus der Offenbarung des Johannes -<p>

**Vorschau:  
><strong>_*Tick*  
><em>EVA-02 steht einer Miniaturarmee gegenüber.  
><em>*Tack*<br>_Die Decke der Geofront bricht ein.  
><em>*Tick*<br>_Neun weiße, nackte EVANGELIONs stürzen auf krüppligen Schwingen vom Himmel auf EVA-02 hinab.  
><em>*Tack*<br>_EVA-01 tritt ins Freie und entfaltet Flügel aus goldenem Feuer.  
><em>*Tick*<br>_Eine Lanze bohrt sich in die Brust von Einheit-01.  
><em>*Tack*<br>_Blick auf die Erde vom Mond aus.

**Abspann  
><strong>The Four Horsemen

_And when the lamb_

_Opened the first seal,_

_I saw the first Horse._

_The Horseman held a bow._

_Now when the lamb_

_Opened the second seal,_

_I saw the second Horse._

_The Horseman held a sword._

_The leading Horse is white,_

_The second Horse is red,_

_The third one is a black,_

_The last one is a green._

_And when the lamb_

_Opened the third seal,_

_I saw the third Horse._

_The Horseman had a balance._

_Now when the lamb_

_Opened the fourth seal,_

_I saw the fourth Horse._

_The Horseman was the Pest  
><em>

*** NGE ***

**Post Credits Scene:**

In einem Seitengang lag die reglose Gestalt jener Ayanami, die auf die Bezeichnung 'Vier' reagiert hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Schwestern hatte sie sich nicht zu LCL aufgelöst. Das Licht im Gang flackerte. Die Deckenelemente schienen an Leuchtkraft zu verlieren. Aus einer Steckdose schlugen Funken. Die Schatten wurden tiefer.  
>Ein Beben ging durch den liegenden Körper, wurde zu krampfartigem Zucken.<br>Und schließlich ruckte Viers Oberkörper nach vorn und schnappte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen nach Luft, während sie in Erinnerung an die tödlichen Verletzungen die Hände gegen ihren Leib presste…

**Anmerkungen des Autors  
><strong>Der letzte Handlungsblock ist etwas zu groß geworden, um ihn in einem Stück hochzuladen. Bis Finale 1 habe ich ihn als zweiteilig konzipiert, so dass ich ihn nun auch gut teilen konnte. Was bleibt zu sagen... - Ritsuko zitiert Robert Frost. Und ADAM ist natürlich stark an Darth Vader angelehnt mit seinem Auftreten. Mit der Idee, die ganzen Klone zu aktivieren, trug ich mich schon, als ich mit Finale 2 begonnen habe. Dass Asuka gewissermaßen rehabilitiert wird, war dann aber ein unerwarteter Nebeneffekt. Der erste Abschitt ist zudem stark Ritsuko-lastig. Wie in Finale 1 stoppt auf in Finale 2 die mütterliche Komponente der MAGI den Selbstzerstörungscountdown statt wie in End of Evangelion die weibliche Komponente. Statt Gendo beschützen die MAGI bei mir also Ritsuko. Und bei Shinji bin ich wirklich in den Overdrive gegangen - natürlich ist mir klar, dass ich jetzt Gefahr laufe, ihn zum Superhelden zu machen, aber ich schätze, ich konnte mich bremsen. Reika ist auch so ein Punkt, der mir quasi vom Himmel gefallen ist - ihre Geschichte ist ziemliches Foreshadowing...  
>- Und nun mag die Seite keine neuen Dateien hochladen... mal sehen ob ich das Ende einfach doch dranklatschen kann...<p>

****Am Ende der Hoffnung  
>(Knightfall)<strong>**

[Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis, Version 2001 A.D.]

**23. Zwischenspiel  
><strong>

Ein Mann huschte zwischen stillgelegten Fertigungsanlagen hindurch. Nur das schwache Licht der Notbeleuchtung sorgte dafür, dass er sich als grauer Schatten in der Dunkelheit abhob. Schließlich kauerte er sich keuchend in den Schutz eines Steuerterminals und ließ sich zu Boden rutschen.  
>Schwarzes Haar fiel ihm verschwitzt in die Stirn, während er sein Gesicht in den Händen verbarg und lautlos schluchzte. Mehrfach lief ein Beben durch seinen Körper, dann zuckte er heftig zusammen und lauschte angestrengt.<br>In der Fertigungshalle auf Ebene 3 herrschte nur Stille. Bis vor einem guten Vierteljahr war hier die Endmontage von PROGRESSIVE-Messer für die EVANGELIONs erfolgt, doch seitdem ein ausreichender Vorrat existierte, standen die Anlagen still. Kaum jemand wusste dies besser als Akira Shirota von der Logistikabteilung – auf sein Drängen waren die Anlagen schließlich abgeschaltet worden, um keine weiteren Kosten zu produzieren. Nun dienten sie ihm als Versteck vor den eingefallenen Truppen. Shirota hatte aus nächster Nähe erlebt, dass die Eindringlinge keine Gefangenen machten. Mit einigen Kollegen war er direkt in eine Vorausabteilung gelaufen, hatte sich gerade noch in einen Seitengang wegducken können und hören müssen, wie seine Kollegen sich ergaben und als japanische Staatsbürger zu erkennen gaben – doch die Antwort der Soldaten hatte aus kurzen, gezielten Feuerstößen bestanden.  
>Seitdem befand Shirota sich auf der Flucht und war kreuz und quer durch die Anlagen gehetzt.<br>Er atmete tief durch. Offenbar hatte er jeden Verfolger abgehängt und war vorläufig in Sicherheit. Jetzt konnte er endlich in Ruhe nachdenken – sollte er sich irgendwo verstecken oder versuchen, sich zur Zentrale oder an die Oberfläche durchzuschlagen? Ein wenig bereute er, Colonel Katsuragis „Notfallübungen" als überflüssig abgetan zu haben, sonst wäre ihm wahrscheinlich die Direktroute zu einem Sammelpunkt bekannt gewesen.  
>Seine Atmung beruhigte sich.<br>Aber warum sollte er denn versuchen, sich zu einem Sammelpunkt oder gar zur Zentrale durchzuschlagen – das waren doch genau die Punkte, auf die es der Feind abgesehen hatte…  
>Ein ungewolltes Lachen durchlief seine Gestalt. Vielleicht war er bereits der letzte Überlebende von NERV – er, ein eigentlich unbedeutender Buchhalter und Zahlendreher…<p>

Dann ließ sich plötzlich eine andere Gestalt neben ihm nieder, die einfach aus dem Dunkel aufgetaucht war.  
>Shirota stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und wollte zur Seite wegkriechen, wurde aber festgehalten.<p>

„Ssschhh!" machte der andere. Kurz blitzte eine Taschenlampe auf und Shirota erkannte eine NERV-Technikeruniform und auf dem Brustabzeichen die Sicherheitseinstufung B – Zugang zu nahezu allen Anlagen des Hauptquartiers außer der Zentrale und ähnlichen Bereichen, eingeschränkter Zugang zum CentralDogma.

Shirota sackte schweratmend zusammen.  
>„Sie haben mich erschreckt."<p>

„Akira Shirota von der Logistikabteilung? – Sind Sie es?"

„Ah, ja…"  
>Die Stimme des anderen löste bei ihm kein Wiedererkennen aus, aber vielleicht war es einer der Techniker, die in der Kantine meist am selben Tisch wie die Leute seiner Abteilung saßen. Oder vielleicht führte er häufiger Wartungsarbeiten in den Büros aus… Trotz allem fühlte Shirota sich etwas sicherer. Es war gut, nicht allein in der Dunkelheit zu hocken…<br>„Wer…?"

Da griff der andere zu, presste eine Hand auf Shirotas Mund und drehte ihn brutal herum.  
>„Ihr neuer bester Freund", flüsterte der Unbekannte. „Ich hätte ein paar Fragen zu den NERV-Archiven…"<strong><br>**

**Kapitel 63 - Feuer und Eis**

Shinji schob sich vorsichtig durch die Tür des falschen Lagerraumes, in dem sich in Wirklichkeit eine nach unten, ins TerminalDogma führende Treppe befand. Es war still, sah man vom leisen Summen der Beleuchtungskörper in der Decke ab. Er hatte damit gerechnet, vom Lärm einer Schlacht empfangen zu werden, von Stiefelgetrampel, Schreien und Schüssen – vielleicht konnte er ja doch unbehelligt in den Hangar gelangen. Und wenn er erst einmal EVA-01 gestartet hatte, würde sich schon ein Weg finden, die Angreifer zu vertreiben. Niemand, der bei klarem Verstand war, würde sich einem EVANGELION in den Weg stellen…  
>Ohne dass er es beeinflussen konnte, ging sein Atem schneller, schoss sein Blutdruck in die Höhe. Die eben noch wahrgenommene Stille versank im Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren und dem lauten Geräusch seines Atems, während er den Gang hinuntereilte. Seine Schritte erschienen ihm so laut und verräterisch, dass er seine Schuhe auszog und auf Strümpfen weiterlief. An der nächsten T-Kreuzung hielt er an, linste vorsichtig um die Gangbiegung, sah zwei Männer in schwarzen Tarnkombinationen, die ihm den Rücken zuwandten.<br>Sein erster Impuls bestand darin, die beiden Männer ansprechen zu wollen, schließlich war er froh, im Hauptquartier lebende Menschen anzutreffen, nachdem seine Fantasie ihm bereits die schlimmsten Schreckensszenarien ausgemalt hatte. Doch er unterdrückte den Impuls, als ihm klar wurde, dass es sich nicht um NERV-Angehörige handelte – und damit wahrscheinlich um Eindringlinge.  
>Er drückte sich gegen die Wand, zwang sich ruhig zu atmen. Noch einmal blickte er vorsichtig um die Ecke – die beiden wandten ihm immer noch den Rücken zu. Shinji holte tief Luft, dann rannte er los, passierte die Kreuzung und presste sich auf der anderen Seite gegen die kalte, metallverkleidete Wand, lauschte.<br>Nichts… schwach konnte er die Stimmen der beiden Männer wahrnehmen… _sie hatten ihn nicht bemerkt…  
><em>Er stieß die angehaltene Luft aus und hastete weiter…

*** NGE ***

Schließlich erreichte er eine der langen, quasi freischwebenden Rolltreppen, welche verschiedene Höhenebenen des Dogmas miteinander verbanden. Diese führte unter anderem von der Tiefgarage aus zu einer Kantine, welche wiederum ganz in der Nähe der Umkleideräume und damit der Hangarsektion lag.  
><em>Es war fast geschafft!<br>_Shinji eilte im Halbdunkeln die stillstehende Rolltreppe hinauf, spürte das geriffelte Metall der Stufen in schmerzhafter Weise durch seine Strümpfe.

„Bleib stehen!" brüllte jemand, eine Frauenstimme, als Shinji etwa drei Viertel der Rolltreppe überwunden hatte.

„Keine Bewegung!" fügte eine Männerstimme hinzu.

Shinji blickte über die Schulter zurück. Eine Gruppe schwarzgekleideter Soldaten strömte gerade mit angelegten Waffen aus dem Zugang zur Tiefgarage. Die Lichtkegel untermontierter Scheinwerfer wanderten die Treppe hinauf, einer erfasste ihn und blendete ihn.  
>Er warf sich herum und rannte die Stufen hinauf.<p>

„Das ist einer der Piloten! – Feuer!"

Hinter Shinji erklang das Knattern automatischer Waffen. Kugeln prallten als Querschläger vom Metall der Treppenstufen und der Seitenbegrenzungen ab.  
>Shinji zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, duckte sich und hetzte noch schneller die Stufen hinauf.<br>Schwere, schnelle Schritte verrieten ihm, dass die Soldaten ebenfalls die stehende Rolltreppe hinaufeilten.  
>Er kämpfte gegen den Drang, sich lachend zu Boden zu werfen. Irgendwie machte das alles keinen Sinn… Fast ein Jahr lang hatte er die Stadt gegen die Engel verteidigt, hatte sich einem Feind nach dem anderen in den Weg gestellt und nun waren es andere Menschen – jene Menschen, die er mit EVA-01 beschützt hatte -, die ihm nach dem Leben trachteten…<br>Und wo war sein AT-Feld, wo waren die Feuerschwingen, wenn er sie brauchte? Vielleicht musste er nur stehenbleiben und sich genug konzentrieren, um sie zu manifestieren… - doch er fühlte sich nicht selbstmörderisch genug, um es darauf ankommen zu lassen…

Eine Pistole bellte auf – das kam von oben, vom oberen Absatz der Treppe!

Hinter ihm brüllte eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme: „Runter!"

Eine Gestalt richtete sich halb an der Rolltreppe auf, feuerte in rascher Folge vier Schuss über die Köpfe der Soldaten ab.  
>„Los, Junge, komm rauf!" rief eine ältere Männerstimme.<p>

Das ließ sich Shinji nicht zwei Mal sagen.

Wieder schoss der Mann oben und zwang die Soldaten in Deckung, verlangsamte ihren Vormarsch. Dann packte er Shinjis Arm und zog ihn in Deckung.  
>„Du hast wirklich Glück, dass ich gerade in der Nähe war", grinste Taro, während er seine Waffe nachlud.<p>

„Ah…"  
>Shinji erkannte den Mann von der Sektion-II, konnte sich aber nicht an seinen Namen erinnern.<p>

Taro klopfte gegen sein Headset, um den Funk zu aktivieren.  
>„Colonel, Taro hier. Ich habe Shinji bei mir, musste leider gegen ihren Befehl verstoßen, die Ohren anzulegen. Ja, ich bringe ihn in den Hangar, muss mich nur noch um ein paar neue Freunde hier kümmern."<br>Er reichte Shinji seine Pistole.  
>„Kannst du damit umgehen?"<p>

„N-Nein."

„Ah, schade. Nimm sie trotzdem. Ich habe das Schätzchen hier noch."  
>Damit zog er eine Schnellpistole, richtete sich auf und feuerte zwei Garben auf die Soldaten ab, welche inzwischen die halbe Treppe zurückgelegt hatten und das Feuer erwiderten. Taro zuckte zusammen, als er spürte, dass etwas seine Weste durchschlug.<br>„Mist…" murmelte er.

„Ah…"  
>Shinji schnappte nach Luft. Endlich fiel ihm der Name des anderen ein.<br>„Taro-san…"

„Du musst allein weiter. Ich bleibe hier und gebe dir Deckung, damit die da nicht so schnell nachkommen. Halt den Kopf unten und lauf!"  
>Er stieß Shinji in Richtung der nächsten Tür.<br>„Lauf und sieh nicht zurück!"  
>Taro schaltete auf Einzelfeuer um, während er mit der freien Hand unter die Jacke taste und eine blutige Hand wieder hervorzog.<br>„Und das so kurz vor der Rente…"

„Taro-san, kommen Sie!" brüllte Shinji vom Zugang der Kantine her.

„Mach, dass du wegkommst!"  
>Der Sektion-II-Mann feuerte um den Geländerpfosten der Rolltreppe herum, traf einen vorwitzigen Soldaten, den die Trefferwucht zurück außer Sicht schleuderte.<br>Ihm war klar, dass er nicht alle vier breiten Rolltreppen auf Dauer allein blockieren konnte. Und dann waren da der Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund und der blutige, metallisch schmeckende Schaum, der seine Luftröhre hinaufstieg und ihm den Atem raubte.  
>Kurz vergewisserte er sich, dass der Junge seiner Anweisung gefolgt und verschwunden war. Dann holte er die erste Handgranate aus seiner ausgebeulten Tasche, zog den Stift mit den Zähnen ab und schleuderte sie blind über das Geländer, ließ sogleich die nächste folgen. Die Explosionen erschütterten die Treppenkonstruktion. Ihnen folgten Schmerzensschreie.<p>

Mehrere Soldaten erreichten das Ende der äußersten Rolltreppe.

Taro machte seine letzte Granate scharf.  
>Etwas traf seinen Arm, den mit der Schusswaffe in der Hand, unterhalb der Schulter und wirbelte ihn herum. Ein wuchtiger Schlag fegte sein rechtes Bein fort, dort er konnte sich irgendwie abfangen und sein Gleichgewicht soweit wahren, dass er den Sturz halbwegs steuern konnte – direkt den Schützen entgegen.<br>„Jetzt sind wir wohl quitt, Junge", flüsterte er mit seinem letzten Atem, der ihm pfeifend zwischen rosa Bläschen über die Lippen drang.  
>Die Granate in seiner Hand explodierte und dann war da nichts mehr…<p>

*** NGE ***

Shinji hörte die Schüsse und Explosionen hinter sich, während er durch den Küchenbereich der Kantine rannte, registrierte nach der dritten Explosion voll irrationaler Bedrückung, dass wieder Stille herrschte.  
>Die Pistole in seiner Hand schien Tonnen zu wiegen und seinen Arm nach unten ziehen, ihn selbst zu Boden reißen zu wollen bei jedem Schritt. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wie man mit einer Handfeuerwaffe umging, warf er sie dennoch nicht fort. Wieder ging ihm die besondere Ironie der Situation auf – er war mit der Steuerung eines EVANGELIONs und der Bedienung der ganzen Palette an für die Giganten konstruierten Waffen vertraut, doch niemand hatte ihm beigebracht, wie das eigentlich ohne die technischen Hilfsmittel wie Zielcomputer und optische Hilfen funktionierte. Der Abzug der Pistole ähnelte gerade einmal entfernt dem Abzug an der Handsteuerung im EntryPlug. Es war in seinen Augen wahrscheinlicher, dass er sich in den Fuß schoss, als dass er mit der Pistole einen Angreifer niederstrecken konnte – dazu kam noch der Umstand, dass er sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher war, niemandem ins Gesicht zu sehen und eine Waffe abzudrücken zu können…<p>

*** NGE ***

EVA-02 kam stampfend aus dem gewaltigen Tor der NERV-Pyramide, ließ den abschüssigen Gang, der direkt in den Hangar führte, hinter sich.  
>Der rote EVA richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, drückte den Rücken durch, drehte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen.<p>

Am Boden näherten etwa drei Dutzend Panzer dem Hauptquartier, sie mussten über den Kreisel eingedrungen sein - der Autozug oder die großen Aufzüge dürften solche Schwergewichte nicht transportieren können und das Aufzugssystem für die EVAs stand immer noch unter der Kontrolle von NERV. Dann war da eine Handvoll Truppentransporter, die von winzigen Gestalten im Laufschritt begleitet worden. Eine weitere Einheit näherte sich von Norden. Gut zwanzig Hubschrauber schwebten fast geräuschlos unter der Höhlendecke der Geofront und weitere flogen durch den Verbindungsschacht zur Oberfläche ein.

„Maya, kannst du mich zu diesen Lebensmüden durchstellen?" fragte Asuka leise. „Oder sag ihnen selbst, wenn sie nicht sofort Land gewinnen, kann ich für nichts garantieren…"

„Asuka…"

„Gib ihnen eine Minute – mein Geduldsfaden beginnt langsam zu reißen."

„Hyuga-kun hat es weitergegeben."

„Dann sollten wir beten, dass sie vernünftig werden."

*** NGE ***

Maya Ibuki zuckte zurück, als Asukas eiskalte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher drang. Sie hatte das Mädchen noch nie so ruhig, so berechnend erlebt.  
>„Hyuga-kun…"<p>

Es war Shigeru Aoba, frisch von seiner Suchmission zurückgekehrt, der von der Tür her antwortete: „Der wahre Krieger weiß, wann er seine Waffe nicht benutzt."

„Aoba-kun, Sie sind wieder da!"

Shigeru deutete einen Gruß an.  
>„Wie ist die Lage?"<p>

„Wir haben den Inneren Sektor und den Hangar unter Kontrolle. Und EVA-02 ist draußen in der Geofront."

„Ich kümmere mich um die Zivilisten, die wir reingebracht haben."

Hyuga drehte sich Maya zu, eine Hand auf dem Stummschalter seines Headsets.  
>„Keine Reaktion auf unser Ultimatum."<p>

Maya starrte auf die erst vor wenigen Minuten auf ihrem Bildschirm erschienenen Anzeigen.  
>„Asukas Synchronrate ist so hoch wie nie zuvor…"<p>

„Maya-chan", zischte Hyuga.

Ibuki verstummte, sah ihn fragend an.

Makoto richtete sich auf, als wollte er das Wort an die gesamte Zentralbesatzung richten.  
>„Colonel, wie es aussieht sind die Störsender zu guten Teilen nicht mehr aktiv. Ich bekomme Nachrichten herein. Was wir uns bisher zusammengestückelt haben, ist größtenteils korrekt: Vor etwas über einer Stunde hat der Verteidigungsminister zusammen mit ein paar anderen Kabinettsangehörigen und Staatssekretären versucht, die Regierungsgewalt zu übernehmen, der Putsch wurde von der Führung der Ostarmee unterstützt. Die anderen Teile der Verteidigungsstreitkräfte haben auf die Seite der Regierung gestellt. Vor fünf Minuten sind Einheiten der Nordostarmee und der Zentralarmee in Tokio-2 einmarschiert und haben den Putsch unblutig beendet. General Shigen von der Zentralarmee hat das Oberkommando über die Streitkräfte übernommen und ist mit den Rangern auf dem Luftweg unterwegs nach Tokio-3, geschätzte Ankunftszeit in einer Viertelstunde. UN-Luftstreitkräfte der 1. AirCav und der amerikanische Verband sind ebenfalls in diesem Zeitraum zu erwarten. – Ja, ich gebe es weiter, Colonel."<p>

_Eine Stunde…  
><em>Maya starrte auf die Zeitanzeige unten auf ihrem Monitordisplay. Der Albtraum hatte tatsächlich erst vor einer Stunde begonnen.  
><em>Die längste Stunde ihres Lebens…<br>_Dann betrachtete wieder die Anzeigen der Synchronverbindung, rief mit einem Tastendruck die Werte von Asukas letztem erfolgreichem Synchrontest auf, verglich die Kurven. Die Anzeige, aus der Sempai Akagi den in Asuka brodelnden, oft gut, manchmal aber auch nur sehr schlecht verborgenen Zorn herausgelesen hatte, lieferte aktuell völlig von den Erfahrungswerten abweichende Daten.  
>„Die Götter seien diesen Narren gnädig…" wisperte Maya Ibuki und schluckte, während in ihren Ohren die Todesschreie der gefallenen NERV-Mitarbeiter widerhallten.<p>

*** NGE ***

„Sie stehen mit dem Rücken zur Wand", murmelte Misato Katsuragi und blickte zum Hangartor hinüber.

*** NGE ***

Asuka wartete ab.  
>Das gesetzte Ultimatum war mittlerweile verstrichen und immer mehr Hubschrauber flogen in die Geofront ein, immer mehr winzige Soldaten tauchten am Boden zwischen Militärfahrzeugen auf, strömten wie Ameisen aus Toren und Schächten. Die Hubschrauber dagegen umschwärmten sie wie ein lästiger Fliegenschwarm, wobei der Vergleich hinkte, es waren schon ziemlich dicke Brummer, die doch respektvollen Abstand wahrten.<br>Sie atmete tief ein, auch wenn das LCL in der Kapsel den gewünschten Effekt vermissen ließ.  
>„Der wahre Krieger weiß, wann er sein Schwert nicht zieht", wiederholte sie Worte, die vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ihr Onkel zu ihr gesagt hatte, als er ihr Nachhilfe in Taktik und Strategie gegeben hatte. „Der wahre Krieger weiß, wann er seinem Gegner die Gelegenheit zu einer ehrenvollen Kapitulation geben muss. Das Schwert zu ziehen ist leicht, es steckenzulassen jedoch erfordert einen Meister… Ich glaube, ich habe es endlich verstanden…"<br>Sie rutschte etwas im Sitz hin und her.  
><em>Die Eindringlinge hatten ihre Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen… - Zeit, das Schwert zu ziehen…<br>_„Maya, wurden nach dem Eindringen des… keine Ahnung, welcher es war… Engels in die Geofront die Waffenbunker unter dem Schacht neubestückt?"

„Augenblick… der rechte Bunker enthält ein Positronengewehr, zwanzig Schuss im Magazin."

„Bitte bereitmachen, ich hole es mir gleich."  
>Immer noch war Asukas Stimme ruhig. Immer noch verspürte sie statt heißer Wut nur kalte Berechnung, überlegte sie sich bereits den effizientesten Weg quer durch die Geofront.<br>„Und den Kabelanschluss am See freischalten, falls mein Versorgungskabel nicht reicht."

„Beides freigeschaltet."

„Die wollen sich nicht zurückziehen, oder?"

„Ich… ich fürchte nicht."

„Gut…"

EVA-02 machte einen Schritt nach vorn, dann einen weiteren Gigantenschritt.

Die Antwort der versammelten Truppen ließ nicht auf sich warten – aus zahllosen Geschützrohren wurde das Feuer eröffnet und schossen die Hubschrauber Raketen auf den roten Riesen ab.  
>Die normalen Geschosse hinterließen nicht einmal Schmutzflecken auf der Panzerung. Die Raketen schlugen in das sich gedankenschnell aufbauende AT-Feld ein und explodierten wirkungslos in dem Oktogonalgeflecht.<br>Immer noch unter Beschuss stehend tat Asuka den nächsten Schritt, hatte schon die Hälfte der Distanz zu den Armeeeinheiten zurückgelegt. Dann bückte sie sich und kratzte mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger eine lange Linie in den Boden, richtete sich wieder auf, tat einen Schritt zurück. Sie ließ den Blick der vier glühenden Augen ihres EVAs über die immer sie umkreisenden Hubschrauber wandern, sagte dann ruhig: „Verschwindet – oder tragt die Konsequenzen."  
>Ihre Worte hallten durch die Geofront.<br>Das Geschützfeuer verstummte.

Leise wiederholte sie im EntryPlug die Worte einer weiteren Lektion: „Wenn du dich in einer Position der Stärke befindest, dann sei bereit, Gnade walten zu lassen, doch halte dich zugleich bereit, erbarmungslos zuzuschlagen."  
><em>Noch hatte sie das Schwert nur gezogen und die Spitze zu Boden gerichtet als Warnung, noch hatte sie es nicht zum Schlag erhoben… noch musste das Monster nicht sein Haupt erheben…<br>_  
>Die Hubschrauber formierten sich neu, ebenso bildeten sich am Boden zwei Keilformationen, die direkt auf sie zeigten.<p>

„Ich hätte gerne Gnade gezeigt…" murmelte Asuka.

Wieder setzte das Trommelfeuer aus Geschützrohren ein, rollten die Panzer feuernd weiter, überschritten die ersten holpernd die gezogene Linie. Raketen jagten von den Hubschraubern auf EVA-02 zu und stiegen von mobilen Abschussrampen auf.  
>Der taktische Monitor vermeldete anhand einer erkannten Waffensignatur Gefahr – mehrere Boden-Luft-Raketen waren demnach mit N2-Sprengköpfen bestückt.<p>

Asuka hielt den Atem an.  
>Die Armee setzte N2-Waffen gegen sie ein, taktische Nuklearsprengköpfe der neuesten Generation, die konzentrierten Schaden bei geringstem Fallout anrichteten. Bisher waren diese Waffen insgesamt dreimal zum Einsatz gekommen, alle drei Male auf japanischem Boden, beziehungsweise im Luftraum, alle drei Male gegen Engel – und alle drei Male wirkungslos. Dennoch konnte der Einsatz dieser Waffen innerhalb der Geofront nur heißen, dass der Armee erstens keine anderen Mittel mehr zur Verfügung standen und dass sie zweitens definitiv keine Überlebenden wollte…<br>Die Raketen explodierten im AT-Feld, doch dieses Mal spürte Asuka etwas. Die normalen Geschosse waren ihr wie die sanfte Berührung von Regentropfen vorgekommen, während die gewöhnlichen Raketensprengköpfe etwas von Mückenstichen gehabt hatten – doch die N2-Raketen hinterließen Eindrücke wie schwach geführte Faustschläge. Sollten die Soldaten irgendwie den Beschuss koordinieren und auf einen Punkt des AT-Feldes konzentrieren können, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie ihr Feld knackten…  
>Asuka atmete aus.<br>_Das Monster trat aus seinem Käfig…_

EVA-02 hob beide Arme, holte aus und ließ dann seine Hände zusammenklatschen. Die entstehende Druckwelle tobte wie ein Orkan durch die Geofront, entwurzelte Bäume und wirbelte die Oberfläche des Sees auf. Menschen und leichte Fahrzeuge flogen durch die Luft, Hubschrauber kollidierten, stürzten ab, explodierten teilweise noch in der Luft.  
>Ein Arm des roten EVANGELIONs wischte durch die Luft, holte weitere Maschinen aus der Luft, schleuderte mehrere in Richtung der Höhlenwand, wo sie sich spätestens bei der Kollision in Feuerbälle verwandelten. Dann wandte er sich der ersten Speerspitze zu, welche die gezogene Linie überschritten hatte. Donnernde Schritte ließen Panzer am Boden tanzen. Unkoordiniertes Geschützfeuer brandete zu Asuka hinauf, eine Rakete jagte an ihr vorbei – sie ergriff sie sicherheitshalber mit der Hand, um Schäden an der Decke der Geofront zu verhindern. Die Explosion fühlte sich warm an. Winzige Menschen flohen vor ihr zurück zu den Toren und Zugängen, durch sie in die Geofront geströmt waren.<br>EVA-02 trat nach einem schweren Panzer, verwandelte ihn in ein unförmiges Geschoss, welches durch die feindlichen Reihen pflügte. Der nächste Tritt beförderte einen Panzer in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und mitten in die andere Speerspitze, welche sich ebenfalls in Auflösung befand. Ein wuchtiger Fausthieb verwandelte eine mobile Raketenabschussrampe in einen Metallflecken auf dem Gesteinsboden, ein weiteres Händeklatschen dicht über dem Boden trieb Menschen wie die Bestandteile eines welken Blätterhaufens von ihr fort.  
>Und die ganze Zeit über bemühte sie sich, nicht daran zu denken, dass in den Hubschraubern, Panzern und Fahrzeugen Menschen saßen, dass die meisten der durch die Luft wirbelnden, winzigen Menschen sich nicht wieder erhoben, versuchte zu verdrängen, worum es sich bei dem nur kurz bestehenden und fast sofort nach Kontakt nachgebenden Widerstand unter ihren Schritten handelte.<br>_Doch das Monster wusste es. Das Monster zählte mit, schien ihr leise Zahlen zuzuflüstern. Grob geschätzt hatte sie in den letzten zwei Minuten – in nur zwei Minuten! – etwa eintausend Menschenleben genommen…  
><em>Asuka spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, öffnete ihr Auge und blickte auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß lagen – ihre Synchronisation mit dem EVA war derart perfekt, dass sie die Handsteuerung nicht benötigte. An ihren Händen klebte immer noch Blut, nicht einmal das LCL hatte es wegwaschen können. Wahrscheinlich würde es nie wieder weggehen…  
>Ihr altes Ich, das zornige, halbwahnsinnige Ich, hätte damit problemlos umgehen können, hätte jedes Bedauern und Schuldgefühl in den Tiefen ihres Geistes eingesperrt. Doch der Zorn und der Wahnsinn waren fort. Nun musste sie mit ihren Taten leben.<br>Und zugleich verstand sie auch in letzter Konsequenz, was ihr Onkel ihr immer hatte beibringen wollen – nur dann Schaden zuzufügen und zu verletzen, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gab…

EVA-02 hielt inne, verharrte in Lauerstellung.  
>Niemand griff ihn mehr an. Kein Geschoss wurde mehr auf ihn abgefeuert, kein Hubschrauber ging auf Angriffskurs – der Feind floh.<br>_Sie senkte das Schwert, statt nachzusetzen und den fliehenden Gegner zu zerschmettern, gestattete sie es sich, gnädig zu sein und das Monster wieder an die Leine zu legen.  
><em>„Feind zieht sich aus der Geofront zurück", meldete Asuka an die Zentrale weiter. „Es ist vorbei."

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, Asuka… Laut Radar sind mehrere große Flugmaschinen im Anflug auf die Stadt, die weder der JSSDF, noch den UN-Streitkräften zugeordnet werden können…" drang Maya Ibukis Stimme sich überschlagend aus dem Lautsprecher.

Makoto Hyuga schaltete sich ein.  
>„Die MAGI haben sie als Trägereinheiten identifiziert. – Asuka, wir erhalten Signale der Freund-Feind-Kennung, es sind Einheiten der Massenproduktionsreihe, neun Stück. Es ist noch nicht vorbei…"<p>

„Noch nicht…"  
>Asukas Blick schweifte über das Feld voller Leichen und Trümmer.<br>„Gut…"  
>Sie stampfte in Richtung des Schachtes.<br>„Waffenbunker entriegeln. Ich nehme sie hier in Empfang."

*** NGE ***

Shinji rannte wieder – oder immer noch – einen Gang hinunter. Am Ende des Ganges lag einer der Zugänge zum EVA-Hangar und damit sein Ziel. Hinter einer Stellung aus Sandsäcken hockten NERV-Sicherheitskräfte mit Schnellfeuergewehren. Shinji winkte mit den Armen, blieb auf Befehl stehen; ihm fiel die Pistole in seiner Hand wieder ein und er starrte auf sie wie auf einen Fremdkörper, der sich mit seiner Haut verbunden hatte.

„Shinji Ikari?" fragte einer der Verteidiger. In seiner Stimme schien so etwas wie Hoffnung, vielleicht sogar Ehrfurcht mitzuschwingen.

Shinji nickte.

„Du bist in Sicherheit. Gib mir die Waffe."  
>Er streckte die Hand aus und zögernd übergab Shinji die Pistole, fühle sich plötzlich, als wäre ihm ein unglaubliches Gewicht abgenommen worden.<br>„Danke. Ich schätze, du wirst im Hangar erwartet."

„Ja…"  
>Vorsichtig trat er um die Stellung herum.<br>Die Männer und Frauen machten ihm bereitwillig Platz, keiner sagte ein Wort, sie schienen auf etwas zu warten.  
>„Warum… warum sehen Sie mich alle so an?" fragte er schließlich.<p>

Eine Frau befeuchtete sich mit der Zungenspitze die Lippen.  
>„Weil… weil die EVANGELIONs das richten können. Ihr habt die Engel aufgehalten, das schafft ihr doch auch, oder?"<p>

Ihm lag eine abschlägige Antwort auf der Zunge. Er wollte rufen, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, Taro-san zu retten, dass der alte Mann vielmehr sich für ihn geopfert hatte. Er wollte ihnen sagen, dass es etwas völlig anderes war, gegen Gegner zu Felde zu ziehen, die keine menschlichen Gesichter trugen. Doch er schwieg und trat durch die schmale Tür in den Hangar.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu, er hörte nicht mehr die geflüsterten aufbauend gemeinten Worte und die guten Wünsche, die die Posten ihm mit auf den Weg gaben.  
>Mit schmalen Schritten trat er aus dem Schatten ins Licht der Deckenscheinwerfer, hatte keinen Blick für seine direkte Umgebung, sondern suchte – und fand – sofort EVA-01. Der purpur-grüne EVANGELION stand bis zu den Knien in einem Becken, durch die Käfighalterungen in aufrechter Haltung fixiert. Der EntryPlug befand sich bereits halb in den Steuernerv eingeführt.<p>

Leise Schritte näherten sich Shinji, knapp vierzig Gestalten umringten ihn, hatten ihn eingekreist, ehe er sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte – Gestalten in weißen PlugSuits, mit blauem Haar, blasser Haut und roten Augen.  
>„Shinji. Shinji Ikari. – Shinji Ikari. – Shinji Ikari. – Shinji. – Shinji Ikari." flüsterte ein vielstimmiger Chor seinen Namen durcheinander.<p>

Shinji war wie erstarrte.  
>„Rei…"<br>Doch keine dieser jungen Frauen war _seine _Rei.  
>„Wer… was…"<p>

Hände tasteten nach seinem Gesicht, er spürte, wie das Material der Handelemente der PlugSuits über seine Haut strich, wie eine Hand durch sein Haar fuhr, dann eine weitere, spürte, wie die Ayanamis sich um ihn drängten, als wollte jede von ihnen ihn wenigstens einmal berühren.

„Es gibt dich wirklich", wisperte eine emotionslose Stimme in sein linkes Ohr.

„Du bist nicht nur ein Bild…" flüsterte eine andere Stimme, in der ein Hauch von Erleichterung mitschwang, in sein anderes Ohr.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Wange, streichelte sie kurz, ehe sie beinahe erschrocken zurückgezogen wurde.  
>Und die ganze Zeit über herrschte dieses Hintergrundgeflüster, in dem sie seinen Namen wie ein Mantra gebetsmühlenartig wiederholten.<p>

„Hey, lasst Shinji-kun etwas Luft!" ertönte Misatos Stimme.

In der Traube der Ayanamis bildete sich eine breite Gasse, durch die Misato auf Shinji zueilte. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen. Auf ihrem Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln, das die Müdigkeit vertrieb. Dann schloss sie ihn wortlos in die Arme, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb.

„Uh… Misato…"

„Sie erdrücken ihn, Colonel." stellte Einundzwanzig knapp fest.

Misato löste ihren Griff.  
>„Bin ich froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Ich habe schon das Allerschlimmste befürchtet, als du dich nicht gemeldet hast, Shinji-kun."<p>

Ihm lag auf der Zunge, ihr vom Abstieg ins TerminalDogma zu berichten und dem Kampf gegen die falsche Rei und ADAM, von der kurzen Begegnung mit dem wahren Gendo Ikari und der endlosen Wanderung über den Pfad mitten im Nichts, von der Versammlung der Engel und seiner neugefundenen Schwester, doch er brachte nur ein „Es tut mir leid" über die Lippen.

„Du lebst, das zählt."  
>Misato sah sich um, grinste.<br>„Und hast offenbar gleich einen Haufen Verehrerinnen gefunden. Mei, hast nie erwähnt, dass dir die Mädchen so zufliegen, du alter Herzensbrecher – die Schule muss auf gewisse Weise wirklich schwer sein, was?"

„Uh… Misato!" setzte Shinji zum Protest an, ehe er erkannte, dass sie sich einen ihrer typischen Scherze erlaubte, die darauf hindeuteten, dass sie innerlich gewaltig unter Druck stand und dies verbergen wollte.

Sie wurde schlagartig ernst.  
>„Shinji, Asuka ist bereits draußen."<p>

„Asuka…"

„Hör gut zu, ich weiß nicht, was mit ihr passiert ist, aber sie ist… anders… irgendwie normal… Sie vertreibt draußen gerade die aufmarschierte Armee."

„Das ist gut, oder?" fragte er – eigentlich meinte er ja _‚Dann muss ich nicht gegen andere Menschen kämpfen, oder?'  
><em>  
>„Sie ziehen sich zurück, ja. Aber neue Angreifer sind im Anflug auf die Stadt, die EVANGELIONs der Serienproduktionsreihe."<p>

„EVAs?"

„Wir wissen noch nicht, wer sie kontrolliert, aber Asuka wird Verstärkung brauchen."

„Alles… alles klar!"  
>Er versuchte ein Lächeln, während Entschlossenheit und Härte sich in seinen Blick stahlen – und dann Ratlosigkeit.<br>„Nur… wie komme ich in den EntryPlug?"

Die Stege, welche zum Plug führten, hingen schief in ihren Führungen oder lagen im Becken, Verbindungsleitern fehlten und der Hubwagen mit der Hebebühne lag - offenbar von einer Explosion umgeworfen - auf der Seite. Je mehr Shinji sich umsah, umso mehr Kampfspuren nahm er wahr und gewann eine immer umfassendere Vorstellung des Gefechtes, welches sich die NERV-Leute mit den Soldaten um den Hangar geliefert haben mussten.  
>Egal, welchen Weg er in Gedanken nahm, überall stieß er auf Hindernisse, die er nicht alleine und vor allem nicht in kurzer Zeit überwinden konnte. Und so sehr er sich konzentrierte, seine Schwingen wollten sich auch nicht manifestieren und ihn hinauftragen.<br>Vielleicht konnte er sich von einem noch höher befindlichen Steg aus in den Plug herunterlassen, wenn jemand ihm eine Strickleiter gab…

EVA-01 nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab – die Augen der Einheit glühten kurz auf und die rechte Hand riss sich aus der Haltung, wurde ausgestreckt, zugleich neigte sich der Oberkörper so weit nach vorn, wie es der Käfig gestattete. Die Hand kam gut zwei Meter über ihm zum Stehen, mehr gestattete der Spielraum nicht, den EVA-01 hatte.

„Er hat sich bewegt", kommentierte Misato tonlos. Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass Einheit-01 sich bewegte, ohne von einem Piloten gesteuert zu werden, doch hieß das nicht, dass sie sich daran gewöhnt hätte.

„Ich muss da rauf… Können wir ein paar Kisten zusammenschieben? Oder vielleicht den Hubwagen aufstellen und… he!"  
>Plötzlich fühlte Shinji sich in die Luft gehoben, doch es waren nicht seine Schwingen, die sich endlich zeigten, sondern Dutzende Hände, die ihn hochstemmten.<p>

Misato sah sprachlos zu, wie die Ayanamis eine menschliche Pyramide mit Shinji an der Spitze bildeten, die langsam wuchs und kurz darauf den Höhenunterschied zur Hand des EVAs überwunden hatte.

Nicht weniger verdattert kroch Shinji auf die offene Handfläche und klammerte sich am nach oben gewinkelten Daumen fest. Und während die Ayanami-Pyramide sich ebenso langsam wieder auflöste, wie sie entstanden war, winkelte EVA-01 den Arm langsam an und hob Shinji bis auf Nackenhöhe und bis dieser sich auf einer Ebene mit dem zur Einstiegsluke des EntryPlugs führenden Steg befand.

Misato wartete, bis Shinji im Entry Plug verschwunden war, ehe sie sich dem ranghöchsten nächsten Offizier im Hangar zuwandte.  
>„Ich muss in die Zentrale und von dort aus den EVA-Einsatz koordinieren. Stellung halten."<br>Sie wartete die Bestätigung ihrer Anweisung nicht ab, sondern eilte zum Tor des Hauptganges.  
>Einige der Ayanamis folgten ihr, während die übrigen zurückblieben und abwartend zu EVA-01 hinaufblickten.<p>

*** NGE ***

In der Zentrale beobachtete Maya Ibuki abwechselnd den großen Hauptbildschirm, welcher schematisch die Annäherung der Trägerflugzeuge auf das Stadtgebiet zeigte, und die Anzeigen auf ihrem Terminal. Neben Asukas Statusmonitor baute sich gerade ein zweiter auf und sie nahm die ersten Schaltungen zur Synchronisierung von Shinji und EVA-01 vor.  
>„Asuka, Stellung halten, ich stelle dich zu Hyuga-kun durch, der hält dich auf dem Laufenden. Ich muss Shinji synchronisieren."<p>

„Warte… Shinji? Er lebt?"

„Ja, natürlich… ah…"  
>Maya suchte nach Worten, während in ihrem Kopf Zahnräder ineinander griffen und Informationen zu Schlussfolgerungen verarbeiteten. Asuka war von Reis Leibwächterin außer Gefecht gesetzt worden, als sie die anderen Piloten mit ihrem Messer angegriffen hatte. Und kurzfristig hatte es geheißen, Shinji Ikari wäre schwer verletzt worden, was sich glücklicherweise als Irrtum herausgestellt hatte. Und Asuka war danach nicht mehr ansprechbar gewesen…<br>„Shinji lebt, verstehst du?"

„Er lebt", seufzte die Rothaarige erleichtert. Der Bildübertragung aus dem Plug nach blickte sie auf ihre Hände. „Ich habe wenigstens Shinjis Blut nicht an meinen Händen…"

Maya rang sich ein Lächeln ab.  
>„Leutnant Hyuga übernimmt jetzt, okay?"<br>Dann blinzelte sie, als auf ihrem Bildschirm ein drittes Fenster erschien und eine weitere im Aufbau befindliche, aber bereits fast abgeschlossene Synchronverbindung anzeigte.  
>„EVA-0304 und das Fifth Child?"  
>Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie die Wracks der beiden EVAs in der Genschmiede, Einheit-03 kopflos und mit aufgerissener Brustpanzerung, Einheit-04 an der Hüfte auseinandergefetzt. Dann spielte ihre Fantasie ihr einen Streich und sie stellte sich vor, wie Doktor Akagi von einem höhergelegenen Steg aus beschwörende Handbewegungen machte und die Reste der beiden EVAs auf Befehl ihrer Schöpferin zusammenwuchsen.<br>„Sempai…"

*** NGE ***

In der Genschmiede richtete sich der blau-schwarz-graue EVANGELION mit den weißen Markierungen langsam auf. Seine drei Augen glühten in einem düsteren Orange.

„Synchronisation bei 79%. Beachtlich, Kaworu. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du deine Wut darüber, dass der Engel Tabris dich wochenlang unter Kontrolle hatte, an etwas auslassen möchtest?"

„Ich wäre nicht abgeneigt, jemandem in den Hintern zu treten", gestand Nagisa.

„Ich öffne das Tor zum Hauptgang, du wirst dich bücken müssen. Dann links den Gang runter zum Zentralen Schacht, die Jetpacks dürften recht nützlich sein dort."

„Verstanden, Doktor Akagi."

„Noch eines…"  
>Ritsuko stemmte sich an ihrem Terminal in die Höhe, den missbilligenden Blick Reikas ignorierend.<br>„Ich taufe diesen EVANGELION auf den Namen GREMLIN. Pilot Nagisa: Startfreigabe erteilt. Viel Glück. Oben sollte die Leitstelle in der Zentrale übernehmen."  
>Sie ließ sich zurückfallen.<br>„Erledigt…"  
>Ritsuko steckte Reika den Arm entgegen.<br>„Du kannst jetzt die Infusionen legen, sofern du das kannst."

„Endlich", murmelte Reika, klopfte Akagis Arm in der Ellenbogenbeuge ab, um die Vene zu finden.

Akagi zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
>„Du scheinst mir auch so eine heimliche Rebellin zu sein wie Shinji…"<p>

Reika senkte den Blick.  
>„Entschuldigung."<p>

„Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Du scheinst sehr um mich besorgt."

„Das… stimmt, Ritsuko-san. Sie sind bleich wie ein Bettlaken. Ich… ahm… ich weiß, dass die Frauen der Akagifamilie sehr stur sein sollen… uhm… aber irgendwo gibt es Grenzen."

„Dann kann ich nur hoffen, immer so einen achtsamen Aufpasser zu haben wie dich, der mich aufhält, wenn ich mit dem Kopf voran auf meine Grenzen zu renne."  
>Ihr müdes, kraftloses Lächeln vertrieb die Betroffenheit von Reikas Gesichtszügen.<br>„Ich gebe mich ganz in deine Obhut, _Doktor_Ikari."

Während GREMLIN geduckt die Genschmiede verließ und in den Gang verschwand, blickte Rei wieder nachdenklich zu dem immer noch über dem Becken hängenden EntryPlug hinauf.  
>„Ritsuko-san, die künstliche Gehirnmasse der MAGI besteht aus Gewebe, das aus LILITHs DNA geklont wurde – wie die EVAs, nicht wahr?"<p>

„Rei, woher weißt du…"  
>Akagi seufzte.<br>„Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass der Kommandant kaum Geheimnisse vor dir hatte."

„Bis auf den Kern seines Szenarios, ja."

„Menschliches – oder anderes geklontes - Hirngewebe ist zu schnell abgestorben, weil wir es nicht ausreichend versorgen konnten… es ist schlichtweg verhungert. Meine Mutter kam damals auf die Idee, LILITHs DNA als Grundlage zu nutzen. Das regenerative Material hat sich als sehr robust erwiesen."

„Also sind die MAGI in gewisser Weise den EVAs ähnlich. Sie verfügen über ein PROPHET-Interface und eine ähnliche Zusammensetzung."

„So gesehen stimmt dein Gedankengang."  
>Ritsukos linkes Augenlid zuckte leichte, als Reika die Infusionsnadeln in ihren Arm stach. Dann ließ die Wissenschaftlerin sich in ihren Stuhl zurückdrücken und erlaubte widerstandslos, dass Shinjis <em>Schwester<em> die Einstellung der Rückenlehne änderte.  
>Müdigkeit stieg in ihr auf, nun da sie alles getan hatte, was ihr möglich war.<br>„Hast du schon einmal überlegt, später eine wissenschaftliche Laufbahn einzuschlagen?"

„Nein." Rei zögerte kurz, beeilte sich dann nachzusetzen: „Bis vor einiger Zeit gab es für mich kein ‚Später'. Ich wusste, dass der Kommandant mich nur bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt benötigen würde, und war davon überzeugt, dass die Dauer meiner Existenz zeitlich eng bemessen war. Und dann kam Shinji…"  
>Eine feine Röte breitete sich auf ihren Wangen aus.<br>„Bis eben wusste ich nur, dass ich das ‚_Später_' mit ihm verbringen will. Aber Sie haben Recht, die bisherige Routine unterliegt zeitlichen Grenzen. Noch ein Jahr Junior-High, dann drei Jahre Senior-High…"

„Ein wenig beneide ich dich. Du hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir – und im Gegensatz zu mir hast du dir jemanden ausgesucht, der deine Gefühle erwidert."  
>Sie seufzte.<br>„Jetzt werde ich auch noch sentimental. Das liegt sicher an der Müdigkeit und den Schmerzmittel… oder ich werde weich auf meine alten Tage… Ich glaube, ich habe wirklich zu lange gezögert, Reika."

„Das wird schon, Ritsuko-san. Sobald wir wissen, dass es oben sicher ist, schieben wir sie mit dem Stuhl einfach in den nächsten Aufzug und dann geht es auf die Krankenstation, uhm."

„Sicher. Die Frauen der Akagifamilie sind nicht nur stur, sondern auch zäh. Nur mit Männern haben wir kein Glück. Also fragt mich nie nach Beziehungstipps."

„Arg… Ritsuko-san…"  
>Verlegen und errötend schob Reika einen weiteren Stuhl heran, damit Akagi die Füße hochlegen konnte, dann breitete sie eine Decke aus Isolationsstoff über ihr aus.<br>„Das sollte Sie warmhalten."

„Danke." hauchte Akagi. „Gut, also, Rei, ich wollte noch etwas loswerden, ehe ich mich vielleicht etwas ausruhe."

„Ja, Ritsuko-san?"

„Der Kommandant ist tot und damit auch dein gesetzlicher Vormund. Soweit ich es überblicke, giltst du als… NERV-Ressource… Ich möchte nicht, dass eine militärische Organisation über dein weiteres Leben bestimmt."

„Das ist sehr… freundlich von Ihnen, Ritsuko-san."

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Vorausgesetzt, wir kommen hier lebend raus, wäre ich bereit, dein Vormund zu sein, bis du volljährig bist."  
>Akagi schwieg, ließ die Worte einwirken.<p>

„Sie würden…"

„Du könntest bei mir wohnen oder bei Misato… keine Ahnung, was von der Stadt noch steht… Du hättest die meisten Freiheiten, die du bisher genossen hast – und du müsstest auch nicht ‚Mutter' zu mir sagen, nur um das klarzustellen."  
>Mit Überraschung sah Akagi, wie sich langsam eine dicke Träne aus Reis Augenwinkel löste, über ihre Wange kullerte und dann mit leisem Klatschen auf dem Fußboden aufschlug.<br>„Denk darüber nach, in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Ritsuko-san."

„Gut."

„Ritsuko-san, ich habe noch eine Frage."

„Ja?"

„Können Sie mich mit den MAGI synchronisieren?"

Die wohlige Müdigkeit, die von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen begonnen hatte, zerstob schlagartig.  
>„Mit den MAGI? Technisch könnte das möglich sein, aber wir haben das noch nie probiert…"<p>

„Bei den Trockentests haben Sie uns über die MAGI synchronisiert."

„Ja, aber weshalb soll ich dich mit den Rechnern synchronisieren?"

„Die MAGI ähneln den EVAs von der Struktur her. Die MAGI sind mit dem ganzen Hauptquartier, der Geofront und den Anlagen der Stadt vernetzt. Wenn die MAGI das Gehirn sind, dann sind diese ganzen Anlagen ihr Körper."

„Soweit kann ich dir folgen."

„Durch die Synchronisation wäre es vielleicht möglich, ein AT-Feld zu errichten, welches diesen Körper schützt – und damit…"

„Ja, das wäre möglich. Du willst ihn allein oben nicht kämpfen lassen, selbst wenn nun auch Kaworu zur Oberfläche unterwegs ist, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Shinji ist damals wegen mir… für mich… zum ersten Mal in EVA-01 gestiegen. Als Ramiel angriff, hab ich ihm versprochen, ihn zu beschützen."

„Du kannst also gar nicht anders… es ist nicht leicht, ein Mensch zu sein…"  
>Ritsuko setzte sich auf, schwang die Füße auf den Boden zurück, ignorierte das zornige Pochen in ihrer Schulter und Reikas Protest, drehte sich zum Terminal.<br>„Sieht so aus, als müsste ich doch noch ein paar Meilen gehen…"

*** NGE ***

Doktor Ritsuko Akagi brauchte überraschend wenig Zeit, um eine Grundlage zu schaffen, auf der es zumindest möglich sein sollte, eine Verbindung zwischen dem über dem Becken hängenden Plug und den MAGI-Rechnern herzustellen.  
>„Anstelle des PROPHET-Interfaces eines EVAs spricht der Plug nun das Interface der MAGI an. Ich kann aber nicht garantieren, ob wirklich eine Synchronverbindung zustande kommt oder ob diese auch stabil sein wird. Bei aller Ähnlichkeit sprechen wir doch von völlig unterschiedlichen Konzepten. Und… Rei… ich kann auch das Risiko nicht abschätzen."<p>

„Ich würde für Shinji jedes Risiko eingehen."

„Gerade das macht mir ja Sorgen."  
>Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, spürte mit jedem verstreichenden Moment die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung stärker. Ihre Fantasie gaukelte ihr vor, den Kampf spüren zu können, den ihr Immunsystem, Antibiotika und Schmerzmittel gegen die in ihrer Schulter einsetzende Infektion der Wunde führten, während aus den Infusionsbeuteln ein belebender Kraftstrom in ihren Arm zu fließen schien.<br>„Ich habe alles vorbereitet, sobald ich das Programm starte, wird der Plug im LCL-Bad eingetaucht, um die Leitfähigkeit herzustellen, danach beginnt das normale Synchprogramm. Sollte es zu Komplikationen kommen, wird dir niemand helfen können. Überlege es dir also bitte gut."

„Ritsuko-san, ich tue das nicht, weil man es mir befiehlt oder ich keine andere Wahl habe. Ich tue es aus freien Stücken."

Akagi seufzte.  
>„Ich wollte nie Kinder – aber mit einer Tochter wie dir hätte ich mich wohl anfreunden können. Bei deiner Sturheit frage ich mich fast, ob Gendo auch ein wenig Akagi-DNA in deine Gen-Sequenz hineingemogelt hat.<p>

Rei verbeugte sich knapp als Zeichen, dass sie die anerkennenden Worte verstanden hatte.  
>Dann wandte sie sich ab und stieg die Leiter zum höhergelegenen Steg hinauf, legte vor dem Betreten des EntryPlugs ihre Kleidung ab und sagte emotionslos: „Wir können beginnen."<p>

*** NGE ***

„Ritsuko-san, wenn das Verfahren dasselbe ist, wie bei der Inbetriebnahme des… EVANGELIONs, dann… dann könnte ich es übernehmen, Ayanami hindurchzuleiten."

„Reika, du hast keine Ausbildung und keine Vorkenntnisse."

„Ich lerne schnell. Und ich habe Ihnen genau zugesehen eben. Außerdem sitzen Sie ja immer noch neben mir, da kann doch nichts schiefgehen… Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass Sie bei einem Problem nicht eingreifen können von dem Terminal aus."

„Ich sollte mehr auf meine Worte achten… Reika, du hast denselben leidenden Dackelblick wie Shinji. – Links befindet sich das Protokoll, jeden Schritt abschließen, dann erst mit dem nächsten anfangen. Sollte eine Anzeige nicht grün aufleuchten, den ganzen Prozess stoppen. Dann übernehme ich."

„Verstanden."

Akagi wickelte sich wieder in die Decke ein und bemühte sich, sich das Zittern nicht anmerken zu merken, dass durch ihren Körper lief.

„Nagisa-kun… oder Shinji… einer der beiden wird uns sagen, wenn es sicher ist… dann bringe ich Sie nach oben", wiederholte Reika.

„Bereit." drang Reis Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Ah… Ayanami, ich bin es…"

„Was ist mit Ritsuko-san?"

„Ihr… ihr geht es gut… Sie sagt, das wäre so einfach, dass ich dich auch anleiten könnte. Sie sitzt neben mir."

Akagi, drückte schwach Reikas Hand.  
>„Das stimmt, Rei. Wir machen das gemeinsam."<p>

„Ja."

„Wir beginnen besser." murmelte Reika. Sie begann die Checkliste abzuarbeiten.

*** NGE ***

Kozo Fuyutsuki blieb stehen, als er die lauten, stampfenden Schritte aus dem Gang zwischen dem Zentralen Schacht und der Himmelspforte – seinem Ziel – hörte.  
>„Halt."<br>Die ihn begleitenden sechs Ayanami-Klone befolgten seinen Befehl ohne zu Zögern.

„Subkommandant, der Lautstärke der Schritte und dem Abstand nach handelt es sich um eine Kreatur von der Größe und dem Gewicht eines EVANGELIONs", erklärte Dreihundertzwölf. „Den mir bekannten Daten nach könnte es sich um Einheit-03 handeln. Die Einheit humpelt leicht, sie scheint sich etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht zu befinden mit einem leichten Rechtsdrall."

Und als wollte das Universum beweisen, dass sie richtig lag, kreuzte ein schwarzer Gigant mit weiß abgesetzten Gelenken den Gang. Sein linker Arm reichte bis zum Boden, erinnerte an eine fette, gelenklose Schlange mit schlabbrigen Fingern am Ende, deren Spitzen über den Boden schleiften. Der Oberkörper und der linke Arm waren von einer gräulichen Farbe, über die sich dünne rote Muster zogen. Die Rückseite war bis unter die Schulterblätter schwarz, dann schloss sich ein grauer Buckel an bis auf Höhe des Steuernervs. Der Kopf schließlich war von einem schmutzigen Grau mit weißen Absätzen und wies drei orange Augen auf, die zu einem Dreieck angeordnet waren. Nur der rechte, schwarze Arm mit weißen Absätzen hatte die typische Schulterpanzerung, die seit Einheit-01 genutzt wurde.  
>Mit zwei Schritten hatte der Riese die Kreuzung passiert und war in Richtung des Zentralen Schachtes verschwunden, dass nur seine Schritte nachhallten.<p>

„EVA-03… mit dem Oberkörper und dem rechten Arm von EVA-04 und einem der Ersatzköpfe für EVA-02…" dozierte Fuyutsuki abwesend. „Meine Güte… wir müssen in die Genschmiede, ich denke, dort warten ein paar Antworten!" Er sah Dreihundertzwölf eindringlich an. „Wie konntest du das vorhersagen?"

„Ich habe es auf Basis der mir vorliegenden Daten zu Größe und Gewicht und unter Berücksichtigung der von Einheit-03 erlittenen Schäden berechnet."

„Das ist… das ist brillant! – Aber woher hast du dieses Wissen?"

„Während des Aktivierungsvorganges habe ich keine Kenntnisse über den Umgang mit Waffen oder den Nahkampf erhalten. Aufgrund meiner physischen Schwächen hätte ich nicht aktiviert werden dürfen. Meinen Berechnungen nach wurde ich mit diesem Wissen versehen, um die erfolgte Verschwendung von Ressourcen auszugleichen."

Einen Moment lang wirkte der alte Mann, als hätte er in eine bittere Frucht gebissen. Dann nickte er.  
>„Das klären wir später…"<p>

*** NGE ***

In der Genschmiede war Reis EntryPlug mittlerweile in das LCL-Becken herabgelassen und dort geflutet worden, wo kurz zuvor noch der EVA-Hybrid gelegen hatte.

„Rei… ah… ich schließe jetzt die letzten Nervenverbindungen. Ritsuko-san sagt, dass es danach kein Zurück mehr gibt."

„Ja."

„Ahm… bevor… also, ehe ich es tue… Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Ja."

„Shinji… - in meiner Realität hatte ich keinen Bruder… Ihr steht euch sehr nahe, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Glaubst du… glaubst du, ich hätte einen Platz hier… eine Familie? Dass er mit einer… Schwester klarkäme?"

„Ja."

„Ja? Nur ja?"

„Ja. Mehr muss ich dazu nicht sagen. Shinjis Herz war verletzt. Er war allein. Er hatte sich bereits schon fast damit abgefunden. Und doch sehnte er sich nach der Akzeptanz seines Vaters, des einzigen Familienmitgliedes, dass er noch besaß. Du hast ähnliches erlebt. Du kannst ihn verstehen – und er kann dich verstehen. Warum sollte er dich ablehnen und zurückstoßen?"

„Das… Danke, Ayanami. Du warst mir schon immer eine gute Ratgeberin… ah… ich meine…"

„Ich verstehe. Dann… ich mache mit dem Protokoll weiter…"

Ein leises „Ja." war Reikas Antwort.

In der Seitenwand der Genschmiede öffneten sich zwei Tore und auf Schienen glitten zwei weitere Plugs herein, die von der Automatik in ein Geschirr geschoben und dann an starken Ketten angehoben und ebenfalls auf das Becken zugetragen worden.

„Was wird das denn?" fragte Akagi halblaut. Mit einer Hand fragte sie an der anderen Terminalhälfte Daten ab.  
>„Reika, achte auf die Daten."<p>

„Ja, Ritsuko-san. Synchronrate steigt. 30%... 40%... 50%... ich pendle sie bei 55% ein, wie Sie gesagt haben. Es sind ja keine reaktionsschnellen Bewegungen erforderlich und so haben wir Luft nach oben bis zur Gefahrengrenze."

„Gute Schülerin", murmelte Akagi gedankenversunken, während sie die über ihren Monitor laufenden Informationen zu verarbeiten versuchte.  
>„Beide Plugs sind ebenfalls mit den MAGI synchronisiert… die Rechner haben unseren Vorgang selbst analog ausgeführt, um zu den beiden Reserve-Plugs Kontakt aufzunehmen. Plug werden mit LCL geflutet… Und jetzt werden genetische Matrizen übermittelt… Was zum…"<p>

„Ritsuko-san? Doktor Akagi?"

Die blonde Wissenschaftlerin hatte vor Überraschung die Hand auf ihren Mund gelegt.  
>„Das kommt jetzt unerwartet…"<p>

*** NGE ***

Wenn Kozo Fuyutsuki den Hauptgang hinabblickte, befand sich zur Rechten der Zentrale Schacht – von seiner Position aus nur ein gewaltiges, rundes Loch in der Decke am Ende eines für Riesen gemachten Korridors. Zur Linken stand am anderen Ende das riesige Tor weit offen, welches die Bezeichnung ‚Himmelspforte' trug. Dahinter befand sich offiziell die LCL-Produktionsstätte – und inoffiziell die natürliche Höhle in den Tiefen der Geofront, in der seit dem Second Impact der Engel LILITH gefangen gehalten wurde.  
>Selbst auf die Entfernung hin und trotz seines leicht verschleierten Blicks erkannte Fuyutsuki den entscheidenden Unterschied zu seinem letzten Besuch im TerminalDogma: LILITH hing nicht mehr an ihrem Kreuz – der Engel war fort.<br>Ein unfreiwilliges Seufzen bahnte sich den Weg in ihm.  
>Ohne LILITH war die Durchführung des Szenarios nicht möglich – ohne den Engel würde es keinen begrenzten Third Impact geben, welcher die Verzahnung von EVANGELION-Einheit-01 und der Seele Yui Ikaris aufbrechen und letztere aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien würde.<br>_Er hatte Yui endgültig verloren… - selbst wenn Ikaris Szenario wahrscheinlich ohnehin erstunken und erlogen gewesen war, um ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen…_  
>Seine Knie wurden weich. Ehe er zusammensacken konnte, packten ihn zwei der Klone und hielten ihn aufrecht.<br>Eher beiläufig bemerkte er die Blutspur, welche sich an der Wand vor der Himmelspforte beginnend in etwa anderthalb Metern Höhe bis zum Boden zog, wo sich eine Flüssigkeitslache befand.  
>Schräg gegenüber befand sich das Tor zur Genschmiede, welches immer noch offenstand.<br>„Holen wir uns Antworten", murmelte der alte Professor.

*** NGE ***

Die Haupthalle der Genschmiede enthielt zwei große Becken, über denen sich zahlreiche Laufstege und teilweise verstellbare Bühnen befanden.  
>Fuyutsuki registrierte, dass in dem einen Becken verschiedene graue EVANGELION-Einzelteile schwammen, während das andere offenbar leer war, sah man davon ab, dass drei an starken Kabeln und Ketten hängende EntryPlugs in der leicht rosafarbenen LCL-Flüssigkeit eingetaucht waren.<br>An einem Kontrollterminal an der Seite bewegte sich eine Gestalt, eine zweite saß auf einem Stuhl, die Füße auf einem weiteren Stuhl. Beim Näherkommen erkannte der Stellvertretende Kommandant von NERV, dass es sich bei letzterer um Ritsuko Akagi handelte, die zitternd in eine Iso-Decke gewickelt war. Neben ihr stand ein Infusionsgalgen mit zwei fast leeren Infusionsbeuteln, der eine rot, der andere klar, deren Schläuche unter der Decke verschwanden. Akagi war totenblass, ihr Haar nassgeschwitzt. Auf dem Boden neben ihr lagen eine blutbefleckte Bluse und ein ebenfalls blutiger Laborkittel.  
>Am Terminal hantierte eine junge Frau – oder vielleicht auch ein Mädchen – mit braunem, im Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebundenem Haar, welche eine beige NERV-Uniform trug.<br>Die Maschinen und Aggregate brummten und summten laut genug, um Fuyutsukis Schritte zu übertönen – und die Ayanamis machten nicht wirklich so viel Lärm. Der alte Mann und seine Begleiterinnen – seine Leibwache – hatten das Terminal fast erreicht, als das Mädchen sie bemerkte.

„Ritsuko-san… Es ist Colonel Fuyutsuki… und ein halbes Dutzend Ayanamis…"

Doktor Akagi öffnete müde die Augen.  
>„Subkommandant Fuyutsuki", korrigierte sie automatisch. „In unserer Realität hat er keinen militärischen Rang." Dann registrierte sie die zweite Hälfte des Satzes. „Rei…" Sie blinzelte. – <em>Nein, sie sah nicht mehrfach, sonst hätte sie auch den Subkommandanten doppelt und dreifach gesehen.<br>_„Die Klone?"  
>Sie sah zu Fuyutsuki hinauf, der neben sie getreten war.<p>

„Doktor, was ist mit Ihnen, sind Sie verletzt?"

„Schusswunde. Ein letztes Geschenk des Kommandanten."

„Ikari war hier? Die MAGI haben ADAMs Präsenz im Dogma festgestellt."

„Das Lasernetz in der Höhle hat ihn letztendlich verbrannt. LILITH konnte sich befreien und… Professor, das ist recht verworren. Ich bin ihr mit den Kindern gewissermaßen in eine andere Dimension gefolgt, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht zurückkommt. Wir waren an einem Ort, an dem multiple Realitäten zusammenlaufen… ich würde es ja gern als Halluzination bezeichnen, aber wir haben jemanden mitgebracht…"

Fuyutsuki folgte Akagis Blick zu dem Mädchen, das den Eindruck vermittelte, sich am liebsten unter dem Terminal verstecken zu wollen. Sie sah aus, wie eine feminine Version Shinji Ikaris, ohne dabei gleich wie eine jüngere Yui zu wirken. Jetzt fiel ihm auch auf, dass die Uniform vom Schnitt und Farbton her nicht ganz der Standard-NERV-Uniform entsprach.  
>„Wer… ist… das…?"<p>

Panik zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens ab. Hektisch nahm es Haltung an.  
>„Pilotin Rei… Reika Ikari, NERV-EVA-Corps."<p>

„Reika… Ikari…"

„Sie ist das interdimensionale Gegenstück zu unserem Shinji, nur unter anderen Variablen." Sie fuhr fort, es mit wissenschaftlichen Begriffen und Definitionen zu untermalen, unterstrich es mit Gesten und schien dabei wieder wach zu werden.

„Ritsuko-san…"  
>Reika drückte Akagis Arm wieder nach unten, da sich die Infusion zu lösen drohte.<br>„Eigentlich… eigentlich heiße ich Rei… aber wegen der ganzen Ayanamis hat man irgendwann angefangen, mich Reika zu rufen… ahm…"

„Das ist… interessant. Doktor, ehe ich vorschlage, dass Sie berichten... Können Sie sich für das Mädchen verbürgen?"

„Ich…"  
>Akagi blickte lange und nachdenklich zur Seite, musterte Reika.<br>„Ja."

*** NGE ***

_Die Synchronisation mit den MAGI war anders als mit einem EVANGELION.  
>Rei glaubte, von einem Sog fortgezogen zu werden, im Gegensatz zur normalen Synchronisation fand keine Überlagerung ihrer eigenen visuellen Wahrnehmung mit der des EVAs statt, sondern ein völliger Ersatz.<br>Ein heller Lichtblitz zuckte durch ihren Geist und löschte die Welt aus, nicht unähnlich der Lichtwelle, die LILITH abgegeben hatte.  
>Plötzlich saß sie nicht mehr im EntryPlug, sondern kauerte in einem Faksimile der Kommandozentrale. An den Terminals saßen menschengroße EVANGELIONs, die meisten davon genaue Abbilder von Einheit-02. Auf der unteren Ebene, die normalerweise den MAGI vorbehalten war, standen zwei große Metalltische, auf jedem Tisch lag eine humanoide Gestalt aus Lehm. Am Kopf der Tische stand eine breitschultrige Gestalt, die in silberne Binden eingewickelt war; zwischen den Binden stiegen schwarze Rauchpartikel auf. Um die Tische eilte eine weitere Gestalt herum, eine rothaarige Frau in einem enganliegenden silbernen Anzug.<br>Rei richtete sich auf.  
>Das Haar der Frau war von einem dunkleren Farbton als das des Second Child. Sie lief zwischen den Tischen herum, bearbeitete die Gestalten auf den Tischen mit einer Art Spachtel, trug dann hier und da Farbe auf, nahm Lehm aus einem Eimer und nahm an einer Gestalt Veränderungen vor, spachtelte ein wenig, malte an. Vor Reis Augen nahmen zwei Frauenkörper Form an. Die Rothaarige schien genau zu wissen, worauf sie hinarbeitete, schien ein genaues Bild vor Augen zu haben.<br>Rei sah sich um. Die EVAs schienen sie nicht zu beachten, auf den Monitoren erkannte sie die Anzeigen von Synchronverbindungen, dann Gebäudepläne und Zustandsmonitore, Übertragungen von Sicherheitskameras und schematische Darstellungen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, dass die rothaarige Gestalt in ihrem Tun innegehalten hatte und zu ihr hochblickte.  
>Sie spürte, wie ihr die Luft wegblieb. Unsichtbare Hände schienen sich um ihre Kehle zu legen und zuzudrücken, als die verschwommenen Erinnerungen ihres ersten Lebens sie zu übermannen drohten. Instinktiv tastete sie nach ihrem Hals. Sie stand ihrer Mörderin gegenüber – Naoko Akagi…<em>

*** NGE ***

_Die beiden Frauen, die eine jung, die andere alt, starrten einander wortlos an.  
>„Das ließ sich wohl nicht vermeiden…" brach die ältere schließlich die vollkommene Stille.<em>

„Sie sind die Seele der MAGI?" fragte Rei tonlos.

Naoko Akagi breitete die Arme aus.  
>„Dies ist mein Reich. Als ich starb, hat das PROPHET-Interface mich angesogen und im Laufe der Zeit wurde ich zu einem Teil meiner Schöpfung, zu einem Geist in der Maschine. Ohne meine Präsenz hätten die MAGI dich bei Entstehen der Synchronverbindung assimiliert und in sich aufgenommen, denn ihnen hungert ebenso nach Seelen wie den EVANGELIONs. Rei Ayanami…"<br>Plötzlich stand die Frau direkt neben Rei, hatte die Distanz mit einem einzigen Gedanken zurückgelegt. Sie schritt um die junge Frau herum.

Rei versteift sich, rechne innerlich damit, dass sich gleich zwei kalte Hände um ihren Hals legen und ihrer Existenz ein Ende zu bereiten suchen würden.

„Du hast vor mir nichts zu befürchten. - Was…? Muss ich mich wiederholen? Dies ist mein Reich. Ich weiß, was du denkst. Ich weiß, was du fühlst. Durch die Synchronisation hast du dich mir ausgeliefert – und zugleich ein Tor geöffnet, mit dem ich arbeiten kann."

„Ich muss…"

Akagi schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Hier vergeht die Zeit ein wenig anders. Ich kann die Ewigkeit zu Sekunden zusammenschrumpfen und Sekunden zu Ewigkeiten dehnen. Ich bin die MAGI, ich habe meine Augen und Ohren überall – im Hauptquartier, im TerminalDogma, in der Stadt – und über die anderen MAGI-Systeme weiß ich, was in der Welt geschieht. Niemand kommt oder geht, ohne dass ich es sehe."  
>Sie deutete auf den dunklen Hauptmonitor, der auf einen Wink hell wurde, zeigte, wie Shinji Ikari in den EntryPlug von EVA-01 kletterte. Eine Umblende zeigte EVA-02, der mit einem bereiten Positronengewehr unterhalb des großen Schachtes in der Geofront stand. Das nächste Bild zeigte den EVA-Hybriden, den ihre Tochter auf den Namen GREMLIN getauft hatte, wie er in den Zentralen Schacht trat und unter kontrollierten Stößen der Jetpacks nach oben schoss.<br>„Die Kinder ziehen in die Schlacht. Als Mutter ist das für mich ein ekelerregender Anblick. Kinder, die die Welt beschützen, Kinder, die gegen Monster kämpfen, Kindersoldaten… und dann weise ich mich zurecht, denn ich bin wohl ebenfalls ein Monster und nicht besser als Gendo… Du fürchtest mich zu Recht, Rei-II. Und doch werde ich dir kein Haar krümmen. Ich habe deine erste Existenz beendet und ich büße dafür – auch wenn die Strafe hätte härter ausfallen können."  
>Sie schritt die Rampe hinab zu den Tischen, fuhr dann unerwartet herum, funkelte Rei an.<br>„Du fragst dich, ob ich den Mord an dir bedauere? - Ja, es tut mir leid, unendlich leid. Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, ich würde es tun und mich vom Kommandostand fallen lassen, ehe du die Zentrale betrittst. Reicht dir das?"

„Ja, Akagi-san."

„Warum bist du so… warum bist du imstande, so distanziert aufzutreten, warum kannst du deine Gefühle derart gut kontrollieren? Warum hasst du mich nicht, warum brüllst du mir nicht deine Wut entgegen? Warum versprichst du mir nicht, mir den erlittenen Schmerz heimzuzahlen?"  
>Ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich, wurde ebenso zornesrot wie ihr Haar.<p>

„Weil Sie letztendlich auch nur ein Werkzeug des Kommandanten waren."

Naoko Akagi sah sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Sie haben für ihn die MAGI erschaffen und das Interface. Sie ermöglichten ihm, Einheit-01 und -02 als Waffen unter seine Herrschaft zu bringen, indem Sie einen Weg fanden, ihren Hunger nach Seelen zu stillen. Und als er Sie nicht mehr benötigte, schickte er mich… mein erstes Ich…, um Ihnen eine bestimmte Botschaft zu übermitteln. Sie beendeten meine erste Existenz und nahmen sich dann das Leben. Dadurch gaben sie die Kontrolle über die MAGI aus der Hand und in die seine. Dadurch ermöglichten Sie ihm, Ihre Tochter zu formen und zu Ihrer Nachfolgerin zu machen. Und dadurch ermöglichten Sie ihm, mich neu zu formen, mir einen verbesserten Körper zu geben und mich zugleich zu konditionieren. Durch die… Wiedergeburt… machte er mir klar, dass ich ersetzbar sei, dass er meine Existenz jederzeit beenden und von vorn beginnen könne. Er sorgte dafür, dass ich keine Angst vor dem Tod empfand wie andere, sondern bereit war, für ihn zu sterben. Sie waren nur ein Stein in seinem großen Plan. Es tut mir leid."

Naoko Akagi hob die Hände, kurz schien es, als wollte sie sich auf Rei stürzen und ihren vorherigen Worten Hohn sprechen, doch dann bekam sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle.  
>„Es schmerzt, damit konfrontiert zu werden", flüsterte sie und senkte den Kopf. „Ich war eine stolze Frau, stolz darauf, was ich entwickelt hatte, stolz auf meine Willensstärke, stolz, dass ich erreichte, was ich mir vornahm. Ich war eine stolze Mutter, deren Tochter in ihre Fußstapfen zu treten beabsichtigte und die mein Werk weiterführen würde. Ich war eine stolze Wissenschaftlerin, die Bahnbrechendes geleistet hatte – und noch mehr leisten würde… bis ich Gendo begegnete und ihm verfiel. Er besaß diese Ausstrahlung, diese Vision… Ich hätte alles für ihn getan… Heute weiß ich, dass all die Zeit der Engel ADAM wie ein kleines Teufelchen auf seiner Schulter saß und ihn lenkte. Doch die Scham wiegt umso schwerer, wenn man erkennt, dass man letztendlich nur ein normaler Mensch ist, der sich der Todsünde des Hochmuts hingegeben hat."<p>

„Ich verzeihe Ihnen."

„Was?"  
>Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch, blickte in die roten Augen Ayanamis.<br>„Du verzeihst mir? Trotz dem, was ich dir angetan habe?"

„Ja."

„Dann bist du ein besserer Mensch als ich, denn ich werde mir selbst nie vergeben können."

Rei trat an ihr vorbei auf die Tische zu.  
>Vor ihren Augen zerfaserte die Welt, als sie die Illusion durchschaute, welche Akagi aufgebaut hatte, um das Reich der MAGI ihrem immer noch menschlichen Denkvermögen anzupassen.<br>Die in Binden gewickelte Gestalt – ein großes Datenpaket, welches beständig schrumpfte und kleinere Pakete verlor, wie ein Schwerverletzter, der aus vielen Wunden blutete.

Das EVANGELION-Steuerprogramm, die Künstliche Taktische Intelligenz…  
><em>Das Bild der Gestalt wurde von einer Erinnerung überlagert, die eigentlich nur wenige Stunden alt war und aus Misato-sans Apartment stammte, als sie durch das Loch im Boden die Gestalt gesehen hatte, die sie im ersten Moment für EVA-01 gehalten hatte…<br>Die Tische – Repräsentationen zweier EntryPlugs.  
>Die Gestalten auf den Tischen, beides Frauenkörper, beide noch nicht fertig modelliert, sich aber auch ohne Akagis Dazutun vervollkommnend – Ergebnisse eines Bergungsprojektes, wie es an Shin-chan durchgeführt worden war. Und Akagis Arbeiten? – Das Überführen und Übersetzen und Umsetzen genetischer Matrizen.<br>„Sie erschaffen Leben neu."_

„Hätte ich damals besser nachgedacht, wäre das jetzt nicht nötig. Das Interface war als Schutzmechanismus gedacht, nicht als Gefängnis."

„Also waren sie wirklich all die Zeit Gefangene der EVAs."

„Ja… Hätte ich erkannt, welche Auswirkungen das Interface bei einem seelenlosen Geschöpf hat…"

„Akagi-san, ich bin zu Ihnen gekommen, weil ich die Hilfe der MAGI benötige. Ich benötige Ihre Hilfe. Überlassen Sie mir die Kontrolle über die MAGI – nur vorübergehend."

„Du willst meinen Thron besteigen?" fragte Akagi sarkastisch. „Das möchtest du nicht, glaub mir."

„Sie sehen und hören alles, weil sich die Wahrnehmung der MAGI weit über die Geofront hinaus erstreckt. Der Leib… die Ausdehnung Ihres Reiches ist weitaus größer als Sie selbst erkennen. Und der Angriff auf das Hauptquartier dürfte ihn bereits verstümmelt haben."  
>Rei konzentrierte sich, um sich der anderen besser verständlich machen zu können. In ihrer ausgestreckten Hand bildete sich ein Würfel, dessen Flächen schnell wechselnde Zeichenfolgen zeigten.<p>

„Ich verstehe…"

*** NGE ***

„EVA-Carriers erreichen den Luftraum über der Stadt." vermeldete Makoto Hyuga über Funk.

„Könnt ihr sie nicht abschießen?"

„Außerhalb der Reichweite der verbliebenen Luftabwehr – die Armee hat die meisten Verteidigungsanlagen entweder zerstört oder vom Netz getrennt."

„Dann warte ich halt auf sie", murmelte Asuka. Sie blickte in den Schacht zur Oberfläche hinauf. Diesen Weg würden die Massenproduktionseinheiten nehmen müssen, wenn sie in die Geofront wollten. Es würde etwas von Tontaubenschießen haben.  
>Kurz fragte sie sich, wer die Einheiten wohl steuerte – andere Kinder? Andere Kindersoldaten in ihrem Alter, die heimlich trainiert und auf diesen großen Moment vorbereitet worden waren, um die Früchte zu ernten, die NERV gesät hatte mit dem Sieg über die Engel?<br>Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite. Dies war Krieg, sie durfte sich nicht damit belasten. Sie musste das Monster sein, welches dafür sorgte, dass die Bedrohung gebannt wurde.

*_Monster_?* wisperte ein Gedanke durch den EntryPlug.

Asuka öffnete ihr Auge, sah sich um.  
>„Haben Sie etwas gesagt?"<p>

„Nein, Asuka."

„Mir war, als ob…"

„Carriers kreisen über der Stadt. Worauf warten die?"

_*Warum siehst du dich selbst als ein Monster?*  
><em>  
>„Ah…"<br>Wieder sah sie sich hektisch um.  
>„Wer…?"<p>

Dann donnerte die Stimme regelrecht in ihrem Kopf, als wollte sie ihre uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit erlangen:  
><strong><em>*Ich.*<br>_**  
>Sie kannte die Stimme. In ihr schwangen dieselben beruhigenden Impulse mit, die sie früher stets von EVA-02 aus ausgehend gespürt hatte – und doch waren sie irgendwie anders.<br>„Onkel…"

„Asuka, was ist los? Maya sagt, dass deine Anzeigen schwanken."

„Nicht… Sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn der Feind näherkommt."  
>Sie konzentrierte sich.<br>_Onkel?_

*Ja.*

_Wie…  
><em>Informationen strömten auf sie ein, Kenntnisse über die Natur des PROPHET-Interfaces und der taktischen Künstlichen Intelligenz der EVAs, sowie das Schicksal Wolf Larsens.  
><em>Du bist tot…? Ein Geist…?<em>

*Nur eine andere Seele in dieser Einheit. Deine Mutter lässt dich grüßen.*

_Mama…?  
><em>Ein Bild zuckte durch ihren Geist – Kyoko Soryu in einem Zimmer mit schiefen Wänden, die sich von ihrem Onkel hinausgeleiten ließ, der dann ihren Platz einnahm.  
><em>Sie war die ganze Zeit hier… Mama hat mich die ganze Zeit über beschützt…? Wo ist sie jetzt?<em>

*Ein EVA trägt nur eine Seele. Für das Heutige brauchst du jemand anderen.*

_Wo ist sie?_

*Mit etwas Glück wirst du sie wiedersehen. Und jetzt wüsste ich gern, warum du dich selbst als Monster bezeichnest.*

Sie zeigte es ihm, zeigte ihm ihre Erinnerungen an Shinji Ikari, der mit einer blutenden Messerwunde im Bauch zusammensackte, und an die Soldaten, die sie teilweise mit bloßen Händen getötet hatte, an die schockierten, traumatisierten Blicke der Ayanamis, an ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit und das Wissen, was sie anderen antat.

_*Das ist die Last der Verantwortung, für die du eigentlich noch viel zu jung bist.*  
><em>  
>Neue Bilder strömten auf Asuka ein. Innerhalb eines Herzschlages erlebte sie die Ausbildung ihres Onkels, sah wie er trainiert wurde, Folter zu widerstehen, erlebte seinen ersten Einsatz mit, das erste Mal, dass er jemanden tötete, sein erstes Kommando, den ersten Verlust unter denen, für die er verantwortlich war. Sie war dabei, als er Ann vor den Altar führte und der Impact die Welt veränderte, als Naoko Akagi ihn zusammenflickte und ihre Mutter ihn und Ann in die Pflicht nahm, auf ihre Tochter achtzugeben, sollte ihr etwas geschehen. Sie war Zeugin der Beerdigung ihrer Mutter und wie ihr Onkel der kleinen Asuka die Hand entgegenstreckte, um sie mitzunehmen. Wieder erlebte sie mit, wie ihr Onkel Kommandounternehmen organisierte und Spezialisten in den Tod schickte, wie er Hinterbliebene besuchte und ihnen sein Beileid ausdrückte, an Beerdigungen teilnahm und vor dem Direktorium jeden Verlust begründen musste. Schlaflose Nächte, in denen er durch die Korridore des ODIN-Hauptquartiers wanderte oder in seinem Büro Akten wälzte, bis er irgendwann in den Morgenstunden heimkam, kurz in ihr Zimmer sah, sich beruhigt ein paar Stunden hinlegte und dann wieder loszog.<p>

_Es wird nie einfacher, oder?_

*Leider nicht. Ich muss mich nur etwas gehen lassen und ich sehe die Gesichter derjenigen, die ich getötet habe, deren Tod ich befohlen habe, die unter meinem Kommando gestorben sind und ihre Angehörigen. Ich vergesse kein Gesicht. Ich vergesse keinen Todesschrei. Würde ich sie vergessen, dann würde mich das zu einem gewissenlosen Monster machen. Asuka, du bist kein Monster, du bist ein Mensch. Du hast ein Gewissen, dir ist klar, dass es Grenzen gibt. Ich hätte das nie zulassen dürfen.*

_Ich wollte immer einen EVANGELION steuern, weil ich mich dann Mama nah fühlen konnte… Tante Ann und du, ihr hättet mich nicht aufhalten können._

*Ich hätte vieles anders machen können. Stattdessen habe ich deinen Werdegang zur Soldatin noch gefördert.*

_‚Asuka ist die Tochter, die Ann und ich nie haben konnten…',_flüsterte eine Stimme im EntryPlug.

Asuka spürte, dass Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen.  
>„Ich wusste das nie zu schätzen. Es war leichter, alle zu hassen, weil Mama mich verlassen hatte, weil ich mich allein fühlen wollte…"<p>

„Asuka, mit wem redest du?"  
>Makoto Hyuga klang aufgeregt.<p>

„Onkel Wolf, ich weiß, dass zehn Generationen deiner Familie beim Militär waren… Tante Ann und du hattet keine eigenen Kinder. Ihr habt euch um mich gekümmert wie um eure leibliche Tochter… Ich bin die elfte Generation…"

„Asuka!"

„Ich bin da."

Ein Erdbeben erschütterte die Geofront.

„Was? Was machen die?"

„Die Stadt wird bombardiert!"

In der Höhlendecke bildeten sich Risse, erst war es nur ein Spalt, der fast schon im Rhythmus der Explosionen größer wurde, sich verästelte, mit plötzlich klaffenden anderen sich verband und kurz sich wie ein gewaltiges Spinnennetz über den steinernen Himmel zog. Dann kam alles hinunter…

„Das war eine N2-Explosion", keuchte Hyuga. „Diese Wahnsinnigen!"

Asuka riss die Arme nach oben, um ihren Kopf zu schützen, verstärkte instinktiv ihr AT-Feld in diesem Bereich. Überrascht registrierte sie, dass es zu keinem Kontakt kam.  
>Über ihr, vielleicht auf halber Höhe der Höhle, breitete sich ein Feld bläulich schillernder Achtecke aus, auf welches die Gesteinsbrocken herabregneten und in das von der Decke krachende, verbunkerte Gebäude der Stadt stürzte. Das Feld wies eine kuppelartige Wölbung auf, die dafür sorgte, dass die Trümmer zur Seite wegrutschten.<p>

„Ein… ein AT-Feld!" rief Asuka. „Das ist ein gewaltiges AT-Feld! Ein AT-Dom…"  
>Aus dem Lautsprecher kamen nur Wortfetzen. Ihr war klar, dass Hyuga gerade nicht mit ihr sprach, dennoch verstand sie einiges von dem, was Maya und Makoto sich unterhielten.<p>

„AT-Feld… bestätigt… Ausgangspunkt sind… MAGI selbst… Synchronisation… Maya, ist das korrekt? … First Child…"

Asuka konnte sich eines Lächelns nicht erwehren. Der AT-Dom ging also auf First zurück. Jetzt wusste sie endgültig, dass sie mit Rei Ayanami in dieser Hinsicht nicht konkurrieren konnte – _First war einfach zahlenmäßig in der Überzahl_…  
>Sie reckte den Hals und suchte den Himmel ab. Der Schacht an die Oberfläche war um ein Vielfaches erweitert worden, an seine Stelle war ein unregelmäßiges Loch in der Höhlendecke getreten. Als der taktische Computer die Maße des Loches mitteilte, musste Asuka dennoch schlucken. Die Geofront lag zu einem Gutteil offen und war damit Angriffen gegenüber ihres größten Schutzes beraubt. Immer noch stürzten Trümmerstücke und Steine verschiedener Größen aus der Höhe und prallten auf das gewaltige AT-Feld. Kleinere Brocken lösten sich in Staubwölkchen auf, größere rollten und rutschten langsam an Masse verlierend zu den Seiten fort.<br>„Es ist First, nicht wahr? Ayanami… die Zweite…"

„Ahm, Asuka, das ist noch nicht bewiesen."

„Wer sonst soll denn das Feld aufrechterhalten als Wondergirl? Lass mich raten, sie hat sich mit den MAGI synchronisiert und nutzt das Rechnernetzwerk als Basis."

„Möglich, aber… - Die MPEs!"

„MP… ah, Massenproduktionseinheiten…"  
>Die visuellen Systeme ihres EVAs zoomten heran. Neun große Trägerflugzeuge zogen am Himmel Kreise, jedes trug einen weißen EVANGELION an seiner Unterseite. Der Zoom reichte nicht aus für jede Einzelheit, genügte aber, um ihr den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass die EVAs irgendwie nicht <em>richtig<em> zu sein schienen. Die Träger verloren an Höhe, klinkten ihre Last aus.  
>Die weißen EVAs stürzten dem Boden entgegen, entfalteten weiße Flügel, die primitiven Nachahmungen von Vogelschwingen ähnelten, mit denen sie ihren Sturz auffingen und in langgezogenen Kreisen tiefergingen.<br>Mit jeder Kreisbahn konnte Asuka neue Einzelheiten erkennen – die MPEs trugen keine Panzerungen, sondern wirkten wie weiße, farblose Muskelberge. Die Haut war fahl und blass, nicht blass wie die des First Child, sondern eher ausgeblichen und aufgequollen wie die einer Wasserleiche.  
>„Zombies…" murmelte Asuka das erste Wort, das ihr in den Sinn kam. – <em>Aber keine Panzerungen…<br>_Mit beiden Händen hielt jeder der EVAs einen langen Gegenstand fest, der Asuka an ein überdimensioniertes Surfbrett erinnerte – ihr war aber klar, dass die Assoziation nicht zutreffen durfte. Der taktische Rechner identifizierte die Gegenstände als große Klingenwaffen. – _Surfbretter wären ja auch zu einfach und ungefährlich gewesen…  
><em>Das Fadenkreuz ihrer Zielerfassung verfärbte sich grün.  
><em>Sie waren in Reichweite ihres Positronengewehres!<br>_Asuka löste die Sicherungssperre, dachte nur kurz an den Piloten der Einheit in ihrem Fadenkreuz und eröffnete das Feuer!

Der erste Massenproduktions-EVA wurde von der Positronenladung frontal getroffen und stürzte rauchend und brennend ab, schlug in den AT-Dom. Funken zuckten über die Feldoberfläche, die Achteckstruktur verfeinerte sich, bildete immer kleinere, konzentriertere Muster aus im Versuch, den EVA ebenso aufzulösen wie die Trümmerstücke. Es gelang nicht… stattdessen riss das Feld auf, zerfaserte regelrecht und brach zusammen. Dann landete der EVA mit einem lauten Klatschen ein Stück weg entfernt in der Geofront.  
>Asuka hatte schon den nächsten im Visier, ihr Schuss rasierte ihm eine seiner Schwingen ab, zwang ihn zu einem Sturzflug, der in einer Staubwolke an der Oberfläche endete. Sie feuerte wieder und wieder, traf einen EVA nach dem anderen und holte ihn vom Himmel. Beim achten waren zwei Schuss nötig, weil er dem ersten mit einer doch leicht eleganten Kurve auswich, der neunte und letzte ging von sich aus in den Sturzflug über und konnte von Asuka direkt nach Einfliegen in die Geofront abgeschossen werden.<br>EVA-02 drehte sich langsam um die eigene Achse.  
>Die weißen EVAs lagen bis auf eine Ausnahme über die Geofront verteilt. Sie sah verrenkte, gebrochene Leiber und verdrehte Gliedmaßen, aufgeplatzte Körper und verunstaltete Körperteile.<br>„Das war's schon? – Da war der Spinnenengel ja anspruchsvoller…"

„Asuka, ich messe energetische Signaturen ab. Sie…"  
>Makoto Hyugas Stimme brach in einem Rauschen ab. Der Rechner teilte ihr mit, dass der Kontakt zu den MAGI und der Zentrale unterbrochen war.<p>

_*Etwas stört die Verbindung. Sei wachsam!*  
><em>  
>Einer der EVAs bewegte sich! Durch die aufgedunsene Gestalt ging ein Zittern! – Und dann zuckte ein anderer, rührte sich der dritte… Binnen zweier, dreier Herzschläge schlossen sich die Verletzungen, die Beschuss und Sturz ihnen zugefügt hatten, richteten sich Knochen aus, verbanden sich Splitter, heilte gerissenes Fleisch.<p>

„Das ist unfair…"

_*Sie regenerieren.*  
><em>  
>Der taktische Rechner lief quasi auf Hochtouren und griff auf einen bedeutenden Teil des Arbeitsspeichers im Schädel von EVA-02 zurück, um die Lage zu analysieren.<p>

_*Regeneration deutet auf ein vorhandenes S2-Organ hin.*  
><em>  
>„Klar, ganz mein Tag. Wondergirl gibt es in der Hunderterpackung, ich renne wie Rambo durchs Hauptquartier und jetzt auch noch Zombie-EVAs…"<p>

_*Mir brauchst du nichts vorzuspielen. Ich weiß, dass du Angst verspürst.*  
><em>  
>Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, drehte sich noch einmal und jagte eine Positronenladung jedem der sich regenerierenden EVAs genau ins Schwarze.<p>

_*Ihre Kerne sind speziell abgeschirmt. Deshalb wurde anscheinend auf eine Panzerung verzichtet. Da ist noch eine weitere Energiesignatur.*  
><em>Auf einem der kleinen Bildschirme erschien eine schematische Darstellung einer MPE. Im Zentrum der Brust war der Kern lokalisiert, während sich wahrscheinlich im Bauchraum das vermutete S2-Organ befand.

„Sie schlucken die Positronenladungen einfach."

_*Ich schätze, das liegt an ihrer Zusammensetzung. Die Haut und die darunterliegende Muskelmasse ist möglicherweise zäh und nachgiebig wie Gummi, so dass die Explosionswucht der Positronenladungen abgeleitet wird.*  
><em>  
>„Ich brauche ein paar Vorschläge – Schwachpunkte, taktische Ansätze, irgendwas."<p>

Ein Schatten tauchte über ihr auf.  
>Der an der Oberfläche eingeschlagene EVA hatte sich inzwischen erholt und sprang sie an!<br>Asuka kantete gerade noch rechtzeitig ihr Gewehr hoch, um die schwere, auf sie zu sausende Klinge abzufangen – die Waffe wurde glatt entzweigeschnitten! Sie trat den weißen EVANGELION von sich, ließ einen weiteren Tritt folgen, der ihn auf den Rücken schleuderte. Schon war sie über ihm, ergriff seinen Kopf und riss ihn am Hals ab.  
>„Dann halt so…"<br>Sie sprang zum nächsten EVA, der sich gerade aufsetzte, rammte ihm das Knie gegen die Brust, griff auch hier den Kopf und brach ihm mit einem Ruck den Hals. Dem nächsten stieß sie die Faust direkt in den Schädel, war überrascht, wie wenig Widerstand sich ihr letztendlich entgegenstellte.  
>Dann spürte sie einen leichten Ruck, gefolgt vom Gefühl, sich freier bewegen zu können. Zugleich sprang der Countdown für die internen Akkus an.<br>Asuka fluchte, drehte sich um. Zwei EVAs hatten sich in ihrem Rücken soweit erholt, dass sie mit ihren riesigen Hackmessern ihr Versorgungskabel durchtrennen konnten! Als Antwort packte sie die Arme des ersten an den Schultern und riss sie aus den Gelenken, verprügelte dann den anderen mit den befehlsmäßigen Knüppeln, bis dieser als unkenntliche Masse am Boden lag.  
>Der Countdown zählte unerbittlich herunter.<br>Die übrigen vier der ursprünglich neun umringten sie. Asuka führte mehrere Rundschläge aus, um sich Luft zu verschaffen, entriegelte dann die Halterung des PROGESSIVE-Messers in der rechten Schulterpanzerung und setzte mit der vibrierenden Klinge nach. Das Messer schnitt das fahle, tote Fleisch der MPEs wie Butter, hinterließ tiefe, klaffende Wunden, löste große Fleischbrocken heraus, schrammte über Knochen und durchtrennte Muskeln, Sehnen und Gelenke. Mit einer Mischung aus zusätzlichem Entsetzen und seltsamer Dankbarkeit bemerkte sie, dass kein Tropfen Blut floss, dass die weißen EVAs offenbar völlig blutleer waren!  
>Die Akkus hatten gerade noch Energie für eine Minute – und die Verbindung zum Hauptquartier war immer noch gestört!<p>

_*Asuka – du musst auf die S2-Organe zielen, solange diese aktiv sind, regenerieren die Einheiten. Dann den Kern zerstören.*  
><em>  
>„Bei allen neun? Unter einer Minute? – Wenn es weiter nichts ist…"<br>Sie stürzte sich auf den ihr am nächsten EVA, registrierte mit Entsetzen, dass dieser die ausgerissenen Arme bereits hatte nachwachsen lassen, auch wenn es noch eher schwache Stummelarme waren.  
>Eine Hand packte sie am Knöchel, holte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht und ließ sie stürzen.<br>Sie fing sich ab, ohne das PROGRESSIVE-Messer zu verlieren, rollte sich ab, nutzte die im Nahkampftraining erworbenen Reflexe, trat nach dem Arm, zu dem die Hand gehörte, welche ihren Fuß festhielt, vermerkte mit gewisser Befriedigung, dass unter ihrem Tritt ein Knochen brach. Sie stieß das Messer in einem Halbbogen nach oben, stieß es einer EVA-Einheit, die über ihr erschienen war, in den Bauch, legte ein pulsierendes, kugelförmiges Organ frei, welches mit gangränen Darmwindungen verbunden schien. Asuka drehte das Messer in ihrer Hand und stieß nach, dieses Mal in die andere Richtung. Das S2-Organ leistete nur kurz Widerstand und platzte dann auf wie eine überreife Frucht. Ölige, schwarze Flüssigkeit lief schäumend in den Bauchraum des EVAs und begann damit, totes Fleisch zu verätzen.  
>„Nummer eins", stieß Asuka hervor, wollte aufspringen und dem nächsten EVA dieselbe Behandlung angedeihen lassen, als die Energieanzeige auf die dreifache Doppelnull fiel und in der Steuerkapsel die Lichter ausgingen…<p>

Schlagartig war es still und dunkel um Asuka herum, bis sie soweit in die Realität jenseits der Synchronisation zurückfand, dass sie ihr Auge öffnete. Sie zerrte an den Elementen der Handsteuerung, ohne eine Reaktion zu erzeugen, griff dann im Halbdunkel blind nach hinten in die Notausrüstung und zog eine Taschenlampe aus einer Seitentasche des Sitzes.  
>Erschütterungen ließen den EntryPlug erbeben, ohne den Kreuzgurt hätte es Asuka aus dem Sitz geworfen. Sie stieß eine Reihe von Flüchen und Schimpftiraden aus, während sie die Abdeckung der Konsole entfernte und verschiedene Schaltungen an bis dahin verborgenen Kontrollen vornahm. Schließlich schaltete sie einen Teil der Notenergie des Plugs, welche für die Lebenserhaltung gedacht war, auf die optischen Systeme. Ein kleiner Bildschirm flackerte auf, zeigte ihr, was der EVA sah: Die weißen MPEs hatten sich um die Einheit versammelt und zerrten an der Panzerung – zwei widmeten sich dem rechten Arm, ein anderer riss und ruckte an einem Bein, drei beschäftigten sich mit der Bauchpanzerung, während der siebte an der Schädelpanzerung herumwerkelte. Plötzlich wurde ein Viertel des Bildes schwarz, als ein weißer Daumen sich auf eines der Augen des roten EVAs legte und zu drücken begann, dann war nur noch Schnee auf dem entsprechenden Bildabschnitt.<br>Asuka schluckte, sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, was mit dem Auge geschehen war.  
>Der Schadensmonitor leuchte auf, zeigte sich ausdehnende Schäden an der Panzerung, wo die MPEs zugange waren.<br>Kurz erwog die rothaarige Pilotin, den EntryPlug zu evakuieren, doch dagegen sprachen drei Dinge: Erstens würde sie selbst mit dem Notauswurfsprogramm nicht weit kommen und immer noch innerhalb der Reichweite des Feindes sein, zweitens nutzte auch eine teilweise Evakuierung aus denselben Gründen nicht – und drittens war sie nicht willig, ihren Mitstreiter im Stich zu lassen. Aber was konnte sie nur tun… die Notenergie reichte nicht, um den EVA zu Bewegung zu setzen…  
>Eine Energiesäule schoss aus dem Boden, schleuderte einen EVA zur Seite, der sich sofort herumwarf und auf die Säule einschlug, bis sie sich auflöste. Kleinere Energiespitzen versuchten, weiße EVAs zur Seite zu drängen, wurden aber brutal eingeebnet.<br>Die Bauchpanzerung von EVA-02 gab schließlich unter den gierigen Händen nach, die Panzerplatten wurden von den fischigen Fingern der MPEs abgerissen. Eine Klauenhand stieß herab, riss die Haut des EVAs auf und grub sich tief in seine Eingeweide. Der Zustandsmonitor leuchtete rot auf.  
>Asuka erstarrte.<br>Sie zerrissen ihren EVA! Sie rissen ihm die Innereien heraus!  
>Doch es kam noch schlimmer, als zwei MPEs sich wie wilde Hunde über die Eingeweide des EVAs hermachten und zu fressen begannen. Ein weiterer nagte am rechten Arm, ein anderer kratzte Fleisch und Muskelmasse vom linken Oberschenkelknochen.<br>„Verfluchte Kannibalen!" brüllte Asuka. Wenn sie doch nur wenigstens einen Arm hochbekam, dann hätte sie versuchen können, die anderen auf Abstand zu halten… - _so durfte es nicht enden…_  
>Die weißen EVAs hielten inne, kurz glaubte Asuka, sie hätten sie vielleicht gehört, doch sie reagierten auf etwas völlig anderes – im Hangarzugang des Hauptquartiers war ein neuer Gegner erschienen, ein Gigant in Grün und Purpur, umgeben von feurig-roten Schwingen.<br>„EVA-01…" flüsterte Asuka fast ehrfürchtig. Die Flügel aus Feuer und Licht waren gewaltig. Und mit dem Anblick erhielt sie den letzten erforderlichen Beweis, dass sie Shinji nicht getötet hatte. Stattdessen kam er nun, um sie zu retten. Sie spürte keinen Ärger über diesen Umstand, keine Scham versagt zu haben – sondern Dankbarkeit.  
>EVA-01 setzte sich in Bewegung, rannte mit vorgeregtem Kopf auf die MPEs zu, als wolle er sie mit seinem Horn aufspießen. Ein scheinbar träger Flügelschlag zerteilte einen weißen EVA wie ein Sensenhieb. Mit einem Faustschlag trieb er einem anderen den Kern samt umliegender Panzerung aus dem Brustkorb, zerstampfte das Herz des EVAs fast beiläufig.<br>Jetzt wurde Asuka klar, was die Wissenschaftler gemeint hatten, als sie gesagt hatten, EVA-01 hätte seine Fesseln gesprengt und sei durch das S2-Organ zu einer neuen Wesenheit geworden. Dank der Flügel wirkte er wirklich wie ein überirdisches Wesen, wie ein lebender Gott, der Strafgericht hielt. Er war wie das Feuer und das Eis und der Zorn, der all die lange Zeit in ihr selbst gelodert hatte. Er war wie die Unerbittlichkeit der Nacht und der Sturm im Herzen der Sonne. Er fühlte sich beim Hinschauen uralt und ewig an, ein Geschöpf, das im Herzen der Zeit brannte und den Wandel der Ewigkeit erblickte.

„Wundervoll", flüsterte sie und musste lächeln.  
>Und im EntryPlug wurde es hell, als sich ihre Wahrnehmung wieder überlagerte und vor ihrem geistigen Auge mehrere Einstellungsparameter zu rotieren schienen…<p>

*** NGE ***

_Asuka stand in einem Park am Rande eines Kinderspielplatzes.  
>Auf dem Spielplatz tobten Kinder aller Altersstufen, während Mütter, Großmütter und auch ein paar Väter und Großväter sich unterhaltend auf Bänken saßen oder hinter ihren Kindern hereilten, um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich nicht verletzten.<br>In der Sandkiste hockte ein dunkelhaariger, asiatischer Junge und baute an einer Sandburg. Er kam Asuka merkwürdig bekannt vor. Ein rothaariges Mädchen, welches bei ihr auch den Eindruck des Wiedererkennens auslöste, sprang mit Anlauf mitten in das Bauprojekt hinein und lief lachend davon. Der Junge blickte ihr kurz finster nach, ehe er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte.  
>Asuka blickte sich um.<br>_Was machte sie hier? Eben war sie doch noch in der Steuerkapsel von EVA-02 gewesen und hatte sämtliche Sicherungen im Bereich der Synchronverbindung abgeschaltet…  
><em>Die Ähnlichkeit mit ihren Erfahrungen, erst im Psychostrahl Araels und dann in der LCL-gefüllten Röhre im TerminalDogma waren dem aktuellen Geschehen zu ähnlich – <em>sie wurde mit einer Erinnerung konfrontiert, die sie bereits lange vergessen hatte…  
><em>Auf einer Bank in der Nähe saßen zwei Frauen, beide vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig. Die eine hatte rotbraunes Haar und ostasiatische Gesichtszüge, die andere war blond und hatte sowohl kaukasische, wie asiatische Merkmale.<br>„Mama…" flüsterte Asuka.  
>Ihre Mutter, Kyoko Soryu-Zeppelin, war die Tochter eines deutschen Geschäftsmannes und einer Japanerin gewesen, Asuka hatte ihre Großeltern nie kennengelernt, da beide während des Impacts gestorben waren. Und nun saß sie, so wie Asuka sie in Erinnerung hatte, vor ihr auf der Bank.<br>„Mama!" rief Asuka und lief mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihre Mutter zu – und hindurch. Auch der zweite und dritte Anlauf scheiterten, entweder war sie nur ein Geist – oder umgekehrt. Sie spürte Tränen aufsteigen, schniefte einmal, ehe sie zu ihrer Mutter trat, um sie wenigstens ansehen zu können.  
>„Mama, ich bin hier, hörst du mich nicht?" fragte sie leise.<br>Sie erinnerte sich an die letzten Male, als sie ihre Mutter gesehen hatte, wie diese apathisch auf ihrem Bett gelegen hatte, wie diese mit einer Handpuppe gespielt hatte, die in ihrer Wahnverstellung ihre Tochter war, wie diese ihr die Handgelenke aufgeschnitten und sie mit bei ihrem Selbstmord hatte mit sich nehmen wollen… - hier aber war ihre Mutter anders, lebendig, nicht die fast tote Hülle, die damals aus dem Versuchs-Plug geholt worden war…_

„Den Forschungen der Gruppe Gehirn nach verfügt eine menschliche Seele über ungeahnte Kräfte – sicher haben sie schon von Vorfällen gehört, dass Menschen wieder ins Leben zurückgekehrt sind, nachdem Mediziner sie für tot erklärt hatte. Oder Fälle, in denen eine Mutter einen tonnenschweren Gegenstand, zum Beispiel einen Lastwagen, angehoben hatte, um ihr darunter eingeklemmtes Kind zu retten. Spontane Selbstheilung, spontane Selbstentzündung, Stigmata… Nahezu alles lässt sich letztendlich mit unseren Forschungsergebnissen erklären."

„Nun, Kyoko, das ist eine interessante Theorie – aber eigentlich wollte ich Sie für Projekt-E anwerben."

„Ja, Ihre Kampfmaschinen… Ich bin Ihre Daten durchgegangen. Die Steuerung durch einen Piloten über Gehirnwellen klingt äußerst interessant, zumal Doktor Akagi ihr Interface beisteuert. Ich sehe eine gemeinsame Schnittmenge bei den Forschungen unserer Gruppen."

„Projekt-E wird für den Fortbestand der Menschheit von hoher Bedeutung sein. Ich habe Ihnen ja bereits berichtet, was in der Antarktis wirklich passiert ist."

„Die Version mit dem Meteoriteneinschlag war mir in gewisser Weise lieber. Meteoriten sind etwas Handfestes, diese… Engel… dagegen kommen für meinen Geschmack meinen Forschungen schon viel zu nahe."

„Gehirn und Projekt-E werden von denselben Geldgebern finanziert. Es wäre nur sinnvoll, wenn wir unsere Kräfte vereinen zum Wohle der Menschheit. Die künstliche Evolution der EVANGELIONs ist ohnehin letztendlich das Ziel des Komitees."

„Fühlen Sie sich wohl, für Schattenmänner zu arbeiten?"

„Nein, aber ich vertraue meinem Ehemann in dieser Beziehung. Und mit Ihren Forschungen wären wir gewaltige Schritte weiter. Stellen Sie sich vor, es gelänge uns, eine – vorübergehende – Verbindung zwischen Piloten und einem EVA zu schaffen, bei der dieser das Feld seiner Seele auf den EVA ausdehnen könnte. Nichts auf dieser Welt könnte eine solche Synthese aufhalten – und hoffentlich auch nichts aus einer anderen…"

*** NGE ***

In der Kommandozentrale huschten Maya Ibukis Finger über die Tastatur ihres Terminals. Es gelang ihr immer wieder, kurz die Verbindung zu EVA-02 aufzubauen – lange genug, dass ihre Anzeigen aktualisiert wurden, aber nicht ausreichend, um selbst Kontakt zur Pilotin aufzunehmen.  
>„Hyuga, machen Sie doch endlich etwas gegen die Störungen!" rief sie gestresst.<p>

„Bin dabei, aber noch empfindlicher kann ich den Empfang nicht kalibrieren. In der Geofront sind einfach zu viele Störfronten und die freigewordene Strahlung der N2-Ladungen bringt alles durcheinander."

„Asuka synchronisiert wieder mit EVA-02!"

„Unmöglich, die Einheit hat keine Energie mehr."

In diesem Moment kam Misato Katsuragi in die Zentrale gestürmt, gefolgt von einer gut dreißigköpfigen Gruppe Rei Ayanamis in weißen PlugSuits. Maya öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch sie brachte kein Wort heraus. Hyuga nahm seine Brille ab, um sie hektisch zu putzen, und dem Rest der Brückencrew erging nicht viel anders.

„Los, macht euch nützlich!" wies der Colonel die Ayanamis an. „Verletzte in den Konferenztrakt in das Behelfskrankenrevier, wer von euch über Erste-Hilfe-Kenntnisse verfügt, meldet sich beim nächsten Arzt. Der Rest sichert den Inneren Bereich rund um die Zentrale." Dann sah sie Ibuki und Hyuga an. „Bericht, wie ist die Lage?"

„Der Funk ist praktisch tot, zu viele Interferenzen", erklärte Hyuga.

„Einheit-02 wurde von den Massenproduktionseinheiten überwältigt. Lebenszeichen der Pilotin sind stabil, die Einheit baut von sich aus erneut eine Synchronverbindung auf."

„Das kennen wir von EVA-01", erklärte Misato nüchtern. „Hyuga, ich brauche eine Verbindung zu den Piloten, gehen Sie auf volle Leistung, ich weiß, das kriegen Sie hin."  
>Katsuragi verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, blickte auf den Hauptbildschirm, der abwechselnd Schnee und unscharfe Bilder zeigte, vermied den Seitenblick in Richtung des Ausganges, welcher auf jenen Gang führte, auf dessen anderer Seite der Konferenztrakt lag.<br>„Wir müssen die Kinder unterstützen, wie es uns möglich ist…"

„Colonel, Asukas Synchratio hat die 90%-Marke passiert und steigt weiter… 95%... 96%... Sicherheitsmarke erreicht… Synchratio stabilisiert sich… steigt wieder! 98%! 100%!"

„Hyuga, schalten Sie mich auf alle Kanäle!"

„Sprechen Sie, Colonel."

„Asuka! Nicht weiter synchronisieren! Du bringst dich um!"

„Ratio steigt weiterhin. 120%... 130%... Verbindung wieder gestört…"

„Als EVA-01 während des Kampfes gegen den Engel Zeruel die Energie ausging, absorbierte er Shinji und kämpfte dann weiter. Könnte hier ein ähnliches Phänomen vorliegen? – Maya?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Colonel. Ich weiß es nicht…"

*** NGE ***

_„Es geht zu Ende." stellte die in virtuelle Bandagen gehüllte Gestalt fest._

Naoko Akagis Blick wanderte für das Äußere des anderen. Aus den Bandagen quoll immer noch dunkler Rauch in kleinen Wölkchen hervor und belegte den ausbleibenden Erfolg ihrer Eindämmungsmaßnahmen.  
>„Halten Sie noch durch. Ich muss nur zu Ihre Datenpakete einsammeln, die Sie so großzügig über die ganze Welt verteilt haben, dann setze ich Sie wieder zusammen und…"<p>

„Lassen Sie mich dieses Mal gehen."

„Dieses Mal…"

„Vor vielen Jahren haben Sie mir den Tod verweigert. Verlängern Sie es dieses Mal nicht unnötig. Das Mädchen braucht Ihre Hilfe viel nötiger."

Sie drehte sich um, sah zu Rei Ayanamis Repräsentation hinüber, die mit ausgebreiteten Armen eine Handbreit über dem Boden schwebte, den Blick in unendliche Fernen gerichtet.  
>„Ich kann ihr nicht helfen. Sie ist in Bereiche vorgestoßen, die mir verschlossen sind. Zugleich spüre ich, dass der ‚Körper' der MAGI immer weitere Schäden nimmt – die Kontakte zur Stadt und den Bereichen jenseits der Geofront sind fast völlig unterbrochen. Mehrere Relais in der Geofront selbst brennen gerade unter der unplanmäßigen Nutzung aus."<br>Reis Gestalt erzitterte, eine Wellenbewegung lief über die Oberfläche ihres Avatars. An der Decke der virtuellen Zentrale öffnete sich ein Fenster, das einen direkten Ausblick in die Geofront zu gestatten schien.  
>„Die Massenproduktionseinheiten haben den AT-Dom durchbrochen… Ritsuko, du musst etwas tun… ja, gut, reguliere die Synchronisation…"<p>

„Mit wem sprechen Sie?"

„Selbstgespräche… Sie dürfen sich nicht einfach aufgeben… Lassen Sie mich nicht allein…"

„Von mir ist nicht mehr viel übrig."

„Erlauben Sie mir, Ihren Geist… Ihre Seele zu bewahren, oder zumindest das Fragment, was noch übrig ist." Sie trat auf die eingewickelte, rauchende Gestalt zu, streckte eine Hand aus.  
>„Ich weiß, welche Information Sie aus dem HEIMDALL-System mitgebracht haben…"<br>Zwischen ihren Fingern bildete sich ein Datenstreifen mit ein paar Worten, aus denen hervorging, dass Ann Larsen Mitte des Jahres verstorben war. „Es tut mir leid, dass Sie nicht bei ihr sein konnten."

„Sie hat all die Jahre meinen Geist zusammengehalten. Obwohl ich zu einem Monster geworden war und nichts mehr mit einem Menschen gemeinsam hatte, sah sie in mir immer noch denjenigen, der ich vor dem Impact gewesen war."

„Hätte ich Sie vor dem Impact kennengelernt, wäre ich vielleicht ein besserer Mensch geworden… Bitte, geben Sie sich nicht auf. Erforschen Sie diese neue Ebene der Existenz mit mir…"  
>Mit einer knappen Geste sorgte sie dafür, dass die Bandagen sich auflösten und den Blick auf die darunterliegende Gestalt freigaben, die kaum mehr war als ein dreidimensionaler Schatten eines Menschen.<br>„An die reale Welt bindet Sie nichts mehr. Sie haben genug von sich in EVA-02 zurückgelassen, um Ihre Patentochter beschützen zu können. Hören Sie auf, etwas für andere zu tun, befreien Sie sich von den Befehlen, die in Ihnen hinterlegt wurden. Tun Sie etwas für sich. Lassen Sie mich Ihren Geist zusammenhalten nun."

Larsen hob einen nur noch aus Rauch bestehenden Arm, streckte die Finger nach Naoko aus und berührte ihre Wange. Die Fingerkuppen lösten sich zu feinen Rauchfäden auf.

Naoko Akagis Avatar trat vor, legte einen Arm um die Rauchgestalt, drückte dann ihre Lippen auf ihren gerade noch erkennbaren, schattenhaften Mund. Silberfäden verbreiteten sich sternförmig über den Schatten, verliehen ihm Konsistenz.

**24. Zwischenspiel**

Lorenz Kiel blickte durch die gewaltigen Panoramafenster der Tabgha-Basis auf den großen blauen Himmelskörper am Horizont. Die Tabgha-Basis war das letzte Großwerk der irdischen Raumfahrt vor dem Impact gewesen, wenige Wochen vor dem _Zwischenfall_ in der Antarktis war der Grundstein für die erste Mondbasis der Menschheit gelegt worden – nur um in den Wirren nach der Katastrophe vergessen zu werden, wofür die SEELE-Gruppe gesorgt hatte. Die heimliche Erweiterung des Stützpunktes hatte ein Vielfaches der Gelder verschlungen, die Gendo Ikari und seine Organisation NERV gekostet hatten, Gelder, die die Angehörigen der Gruppe aus dem Wirtschaftssystem der ganzen Welt abgezweigt hatten.  
>Von hier, so hatte Kiel es ihnen schmackhaft gemacht, würden sie über die Menschheit herrschen, von hier aus würden sie nach der totalen Vernichtung den Neubeginn steuern, hier würden sie die freigesetzten Energien der Seelen aufnehmen und Unsterblichkeit erlangen… - er hatte sie belogen. Und nun waren seine Marionetten allesamt den Weg allen Irdischen gegangen.<br>Kiel hatte beobachtet, wie die Trägershuttles mit den Massenproduktionseinheiten zur Erde gestartet waren, hatte mehr gespürt als gesehen, wie sich der Longinusspeer aus dem Mondboden gelöst hatte. Und nun wartete er auf die Ergebnisse jahrtausenderlanger Arbeit… wartete das älteste Wesen der Welt auf die Erlösung – auf den Tod…  
>Langsam wanderte er durch die endlosen Hallen der Basis, aufrechterhalten von seinem Stützkorsett und einem ausgeklügelten System von Hydrauliken und Hebemechanismen, die es seinem uralten, verbrauchten Leib gestatteten, sich fortzubewegen.<br>Seine Augen waren kleine, zusammengeschrumpelte Bälle in ihren Höhlen, in denen ein schwarzes Feuer zu brennen schien. Nach der Vernichtung seines Fleischavatars in China brauchte er den Visor nicht mehr.  
>Er passierte die gewaltigen Becken, denen die insgesamt zehn Einheiten der Massenproduktionsreihe entstiegen waren, und blieb schließlich auf einem Balkon stehen, von dem aus er auf einen liegenden Giganten in schwarzer Vollpanzerung hinabblicken konnte.<br>„Bald…" flüsterte er zahnlos mit faltigen Lippen.

**Kapitel 64 - Schwanengesang**

Ryoji Kaji lag mit nacktem Oberkörper auf einem Konferenztisch, die Bauchwunde war mit Binden und Pflastern verschlossen worden und in seinem Arm steckte ein Infusionsschlauch. Schmerzmittel hielten ihn in einem Zustand zwischen Wachen und Schlafen. Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte sich niemand mehr um ihn gekümmert – die zahlmäßig kleine Gruppe der Ärzte und Schwestern, die aus dem Krankentrakt des Hauptquartiers entkommen war, war mit der Masse hereinströmender Verletzter klar überfordert. Kaji war Realist genug, dass er nicht daran dachte, den Helden zu spielen und zum Frontabschnitt zu marschieren – die Bauchverletzung wäre wieder aufgebrochen, noch ehe er die Tür erreicht hätte, und wahrscheinlich wäre er innerlich verblutet, sobald er den ersten Schritt auf den Gang tat. Er konnte nur seinem eigenem Atem, dem langsamen Pochen seines Herzens und den gedämpften Geräuschen lauschen, die aus den umliegenden Räumen an sein Ohr drangen, während er mit verschleiertem Blick an die Decke starrte und die Löcher in den gemusterten Platten der Deckenverkleidung zu zählen versuchte. Durch die Watte, in der sein Gehirn zu stecken schien, drang ein Gedanke an die Oberfläche: _Er konnte nur auf den Tod warten…_ Die Ärzte mochten die Blutung in den Griff bekommen haben, aber die Kugel steckte immer noch in seinen Eingeweiden und ein Bauchschuss war eine elende Art zu sterben - elend, schmerzvoll und langsam. Er musste nur falsch atmen und das Flickwerk, mit dem sie ihn stabilisiert hatten, würde reißen. Er musste sich nur leicht bewegen und das Provisorium würde nicht halten. Er musste nur dem Hustenreiz nachgeben und…  
>… da tauchten zwei völlig identische Gesichter in seinem Blickfeld auf – blasse, von blauem Haar umrahmte Gesichter, deren rote Augen kein Gefühl verrieten.<br>„Oh, Gesellschaft", flüsterte Kaji. „Und gleich zwei Reis…"  
>Der Blick der roten Augen schien sich bis in sein Innerstes zu bohren. Die Situation kam ihm unwirklich vor – er schob die Sinneseindrücke auf die Schmerzmittel.<p>

Die eine Rei hatte das hastig hingekritzelte und neben Kaji abgelegte Patientenblatt zur Hand genommen, auf dem der Arzt die vorgenommenen Maßnahmen notiert und dann fett unterstrichen vermerkt hatte, dass Major Kaji nicht transportfähig sei und nicht bewegt werden dürfe.  
>Stoffüberzogene Hände tasteten den Bereich um das zugeklebte Einschussloch herum ab. Eine emotionslose Stimme erklärte leise, dass neue innere Blutungen vorlägen. Eine zweite Stimme, die völlig identisch mit der ersten war, wies diese an, heißes Wasser, Verbände, Operationsbesteck und Blutkonserven zu organisieren, außerdem Material, um den Raum zu desinfizieren.<p>

„Ihr wisst hoffentlich, was ihr da tut", krächzte Kaji.

„Ja." antwortete eine Rei.

„Von euch gibt es mehrere, was? Wohnt ihr alle im TerminalDogma?"

Nach kurzem Zögern kam ein erneutes „Ja."

„Wie heißt du? Auch Rei Ayanami?"

„Ich bin die Einhundertneunte."

„Einhundertneun… Riesenfamilie… klingt nach einer Menge Stress bei den Familienfeiern… ich beneide euch trotzdem…"  
>Er erhielt keine Antwort, also redete er weiter, was sein vernebeltes Gehirn ihm vorgab.<br>„Und ihr seid die in der Familie, die Verletzungen versorgen und Pflaster aufkleben, während eine andere einen EVA steuert?"  
>Kaji dachte bereits, wieder keine Antwort zu erhalten, als ein leises „Ja." an seine Ohren drang. In der Watte versuchte eine Stimme sich Gehör zu verschaffen, die forderte, dass er nicht zulassen sollte, dass die beiden an ihm herumzudoktern begannen, kam aber nicht gegen die wohlige Barriere aus Schmerzmitteln an.<br>Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein breites Grinsen aus.  
>„Ich nenne euch House und Cuddy!" erklärte er und unterdrückte ein Glucksen. „Habe zu wenig Ahnung, was derzeit an Ärzteserien im japanischen Fernsehen läuft. Wisst ihr, ich war die letzten Jahre im Ausland. Oder wäre dir Doktor Brinkmann lieber? Nein, das passt irgendwie noch weniger… Ja, Doktor House, dann legen Sie mal los…"<br>Er spürte, wie ihm etwas in die Armbeuge gespritzt wurde, dann wurde sein Blick noch trüber, klammerte sich an dem Gesicht mit den roten Augen fest, das wie der Mond über ihm zu schweben schien, glitt dann aber in der Spiegelung im blanken Metall eines Skalpells fort.

*** NGE ***

„Alles wird gut, Vater, hörst du? Wir sind in Sicherheit." Tojis Vater wiederholte seine Worte wieder und wieder. Tojis Großvater, Doktor Suzuhara, war direkt nach Erreichen des Inneren Bereiches zusammengebrochen, als hätte der alte Mann gespürt, dass er seine Aufgabe als Gallionsfigur erfüllt und die Überlebenden des Angriffes in Sicherheit geführt hatte.

„Opa, komm, mach jetzt keinen Scheiß", flüsterte Toji von der anderen Seite her.

Doktor Suzuhara war mitten im Gang zusammengesackt und war von seinen Verwandten an der Wand in eine sitzende Position gebracht worden. Toji hielt seine Schwester im Arm, zugleich bemüht zu verhindern, dass sie vielleicht fortlief, und zu vereiteln, dass sie zu viel vom langsamen Sterben ihres Großvaters mitbekam.

„Masato, Toji… Sohn… Junge…" stieß der alte Mann röchelnd hervor.

Ein Mann in einem weißen Kittel machte kurz bei ihnen Halt, ging in die Hocke und leuchtete ihm ins Gesicht, machte dann eine bedauernde, verneinende Geste.  
>„Es tut mir leid, ich kann nichts für ihn tun." erklärte der Fremde mit müder Stimme und eilte weiter zum nächsten Patienten.<p>

„Hey, Sie können doch nicht…" begehrte Toji auf. Da spürte er die knochigen Hände des alten Mannes, die seinen Oberarm umklammerten.

„Toji, mit mir geht es zu Ende."

„Vater, wie kannst du…"  
>Masato Suzuharas Worte gingen in einem Schluchzen unter.<p>

„Ich habe mein Leben gelebt. Sohn, such dir wieder eine Frau, Toji und Mari brauchen eine weibliche Hand… oder wenigstens Mari… Toji, wenn du hier rauskommst, dann… dann versprich mir, dass du dein Mädchen suchst. Lass die Kleine nicht ziehen."

„Opa…"

„Versprich es! Junge, du besitzt nicht den Suzuhara-Charme, so eine Chance bekommst du kein zweites Mal."

„Klar."

„Wo ist Mari… ah… sei ein braves Kind, höre auf deinen Vater und deinen großen Bruder – auch wenn er manchmal so einen gewaltigen Unfug redet…"

Wieder machte jemand bei ihnen Halt, kniete sich jemand neben dem Sterbenden hin.  
>Ein Mädchen in einem enganliegenden weißen, schwarzabgesetzten Anzug gab dem alten Mann eine Injektion mit einem starken Schmerzmittel.<p>

„Ayanami…" flüsterte Toji überrascht.

Kurz klärte sich Doktor Suzuharas Blick.  
>„Ein wahrer Engel… wenn ich das deiner Mutter erzähle, Masato…"<br>Sein verbranntes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln und er tat seinen letzten Atemzug.

Tojis Blick löste sich langsam von dem entstellten und doch seltsam friedlichen Gesicht seines Großvaters.  
>„Ayanami, warte", stieß er hervor.<p>

Das blauhaarige Mädchen verharrte.

„Was geht hier vor? Wo steckt Ikari? Was wollen die Soldaten? Warum töten sie alle?"

„NERV befindet sich im Krieg", erklärte der Klon ohne Gefühlsregungen. „Pilot Ikari ist mit Einheit-01 gestartet. Die Soldaten wollen das Hauptquartier und die EVAs. Und… ich weiß es nicht."

Toji konnte das Mädchen nur anstarrten. Ihm war, als stünde ihm eine völlig Fremde mit einem dennoch vertrauten Gesicht gegenüber. So hatte Ayanami sich damals verhalten, als sie neu in die Klasse gekommen war, es war, als hätte wäre sie um wenigstens ein Dreivierteljahr zurückgefallen.  
>„Wer… wer bist du…?"<p>

„Ich bin die Vierundneunzigste."  
>Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und ging.<p>

*** NGE ***

Mit wuchtigen, raschen Schritten marschierte EVA-01 aus dem Hangar. Mit jedem zurückgelegtem Meter im Ausgangskorridor wurde die Verbindung zur Zentrale schwächer – Leutnant Ibuki in der Zentrale macht dafür die von der Armee eingesetzten Waffen verantwortlich.

Shinji biss sich unbewusst auf die Lippe.  
>Er hatte mitbekommen, dass die Decke der Geofront gesprengt worden war und dass die EVANGELION der Massenproduktionsreihe in die Geofront eingedrungen waren, wo sich Asuka ihnen mit EVA-02 gestellt hatte.<br>Seine Gefühle diesbezüglich waren recht ambivalent – er erinnerte sich einfach noch zu gut an den Schmerz, als Asuka ihn mit dem Messer angegriffen und beinahe umgebracht hatte, als dass Misatos Worte, die Rothaarige hätte sich verändert, viel daran ändern konnten. Und ihm hallten nur viel zu gut all ihre Beschimpfungen und erniedrigenden Worte in den Ohren, als dass er freudig und voller Erwartungen darauf hätte anspringen können. Ihm wurde klar, dass er vor diesem Dilemma bereits einmal gestanden hatte, damals am Rand des Vulkans – und da hatte er noch keinen kalten Stahl zwischen seinen Gedärmen gespürt. Dennoch handelte es sich bei der letzten Angriffswelle angeblich um neun EVANGELIONs. Shinji hatte keine Zeit, um groß darüber nachzudenken, wo diese neun Einheiten geschaffen worden sein mochten. Er war mehr mit dem Gedanken an die Piloten beschäftigt – und seiner Scham. Ein guter Mann war gestorben, um ihn zu beschützen und ihm zu ermöglichen, EVA-01 zu erreichen. Er hatte Tote gesehen, viele Tote, NERV-Angehörige und Soldaten der Armee. Und spätestens seit dem Moment, in dem Taro ihm seine Pistole in die Hand gedrückt hatte, fragte er sich, ob er imstande wäre, einen anderen Menschen zu töten, oder er sich einfach in einer Ecke zusammenrollen und auf den Todesschuss warten würde…

EVA-01 trat ins Freie.  
>Der Anblick, der sich dem Piloten bot, war entsetzlich – ein weißer EVA lag regungslos am Boden, aufgeschlitzt und mit einem riesigen Loch in der Bauchregion. Schlimmer noch war der Umstand, dass die übrigen sieben EVA-02 zu Boden gerungen hatten und sich nun über die Einheit hermachten – Teile der Panzerung lagen verstreut um den roten EVA herum, ein weißer EVA war bereits dabei, eines der vier Augen der Einheit herauszudrücken, während die anderen an EVA-02 <em>fraßen<em>… Das war zu viel…  
>Shinji brüllte Asukas Namen!<br>Und dann war es, als griffen in seinem Kopf zwei Zahnräder ineinander… neun MPEs… einer am Boden… sieben mit EVA-02 beschäftigt… Er ließ EVA-01 gerade noch rechtzeitig herumschwingen, um den angreifenden neunten abzufangen. Mit einer Links-Rechts-Kombination trieb er den Angreifer zurück, hatte den Eindruck, auf Gummi einzuschlagen.  
>Informationen strömten auf ihn ein, die taktische Künstliche Intelligenz von Einheit-01 übermittelte ihm die Erkenntnisse und Einschätzungen des taktischen Rechners über die Synchronverbindung, vermittelte ihm mögliche Szenarien, wies ihn auf die doppelte Energiesignatur hin, die von jedem der MPEs ausging. Außerdem war da eine leise Männerstimme, die ihn darauf hinwies, ja anflehte, dass EVA-02, dass die Pilotin, dass Asuka seine Hilfe brauchte. Der EVA bat ihn um Kraft… <em>und er gab sie ihm…<br>_Einen Herzschlag später manifestierte Einheit-01 vier flammende Schwingen, die aus seinen Schulterblättern wuchsen.  
>Mit der rechten Hand packte er den totenbleichen EVAs an der Kehle, machte eine knappe Flügelbewegung und zerteilte ihn der Länge nach. Die beiden Hälften klappten zu den Seiten weg. Er stampfte zielsicher auf das S2-Organ der MPE.<br>Die anderen MPEs reagierten, lösten sich von EVA-02, dessen Blut ihre weiße Haut rot färbte, ergriffen ihre übergroßen Hackmesser und eilten auf EVA-01 zu. Im Lauf vollzog sich eine Veränderung mit den Klingen, das Metall verformte sich, Lackierung blätterte ab, aus Zweiklingenschwertern wurden Lanzen aus zwei umeinander gewundenen Stangen. Shinji hatte so etwas schon einmal gesehen, es waren exakte Kopien des Speeres, mit dem Rei vor vielen, vielen Tagen aus dem Dogma an die Oberfläche gestiegen war, um den Engel zu vernichten, der Asuka mit einem Energiestrahl angegriffen und sie erst so richtig in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. – _Was sollte das?_  
>Er führte einen wuchtigen Fausthieb gegen die Brust eines frontal heranstürmenden EVAs, durchdrang die Haut wie trockenes Laub und riss den gepanzerten Kern aus dem Brustkorb. Der andere wankte noch zwei Schritte weiter, ehe er hinschlug. Aus dem riesigen Loch in seiner Brust schlugen Blitze, als würde die vom S2-Organ produzierte Energie nach dem Kern suchen. Shinji schleuderte den Kern zu Boden, trat dann kräftig darauf, dämpfte die folgende Explosion mit seinem AT-Feld ab.<br>Mit einem ausholenden Flügelschlag stieß er die Angreifer zur Seite, brüllte im nächsten Moment auf, als eine der Lanzen sein AT-Feld durchstieß, sich in die Schwinge des EVAs bohrte und er die Kontrolle über den Flügel verlor. Flüssiges Feuer schien seinen Rücken hinabzufließen und gleichzeitig zu Eis zu werden, als die Schwinge völlig taub wurde.  
>Shinji biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass es die Wahrnehmung des EVAs war, die über die Synchronverbindung auf ihn zurückflutete.<br>Er trat nach einem weiteren EVA, zertrümmerte ihm das Kniegelenk, wollte nachsetzen, als eine zweite Lanze in seinen Körper gestoßen wurde, dieses Mal erwischte es ihn am Oberschenkel. Er knickte ein, steuerte seinen Fall aber so, dass er direkt auf die gerade ausgeschaltete MPE stürzte und ihr eine zur Klaue verkrümmte Hand in die Bauchregion treiben konnte, um das dort sitzende S2-Organ zu zerquetschen.

Shinji starrte im EntryPlug auf sein Bein, der Stoff seiner PlugSuit war am linken Oberschenkel zerrissen – über einer klaffenden Wunde, aus der träge Blut floss und sich mit dem LCL in der Kapsel vermischte.  
><em>Die Lanzen dienten dem Kampf gegen den Piloten, nicht dem gegen den EVA…<br>_  
>Eine weitere Lanze traf EVA-01, durchbohrte die linke Hand.<p>

Shinji brüllte auf. Seine linke Hand zeigte dieselbe Verletzung wie der EVA, ließ sich nicht bewegen und schmerzte doch furchtbar, während sich Taubheit von der Wunde ausgehend im ganzen Arm auszubreiten begann.

Mit dem rechten Arm führte er wilde Schläge, setzte zugleich seine Schwingen wieder wie flammende Sensen ein. Er erwischen einen, zwei der MPEs, fügte ihnen schwere Schäden zu, verschaffte sich etwas Luft, auch wenn sie die Verletzungen rasch wieder regenerierten.

Shinji sah, dass EVA-02 sich rührte, den Arm hob, sich herumwälzte, langsam die Beine anzog. Er sah die entsetzlich zugerichteten Körperpartien des roten EVANGELIONs – aus der Bauchregion finden zerfetzte Eingeweide heraus, der Oberschenkelmuskel des einen Beines war halb abgerissen, Elle und Speiche eines Armes waren beinahe völlig blank und aus einer Augenhöhle lief ein wässriges Sekret. Er sah aber auch, wie sich ein schillerndes Kraftfeld um die verletzten Partien herum aufbaute und der EVA sich wie in Zeitlupe auf die Beine kämpfte.

Eine MPE stürzte sich auf EVA-01, mit der Lanze auf die Halsregion zielend – und damit im Ergebnis auf den EntryPlug.  
>Ein gelenkloser, schwarzer Schlangenarm wand sich um den weißen EVA und zog ihn fort, auf EVA-0304 zu, der mit seinem PROG-Messer die MPE ausweidete und zur Sicherheit S2-Organ und Kern separierte.  
>„Ich schätze, heute kann ich mich revanchieren." drang von starken Störgeräuschen unterbrochen Kaworu Nagisas Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.<p>

*** NGE ***

In den Tiefen der Geofront, in der Genschmiede, saß Rei Ayanami im LCL-gefluteten EntryPlug. Ihre roten Augen starrten blind in die Ferne, während aus Nase und Ohren dünne Blutströme quollen und vom LCL aufgenommen wurden.

_In der virtuellen Welt der MAGI dagegen kämpfte sie sich gerade wieder auf die Beine. Als die MPEs den AT-Dom durchbrochen hatten, hatte die Rückkopplung ihr kurz das Bewusstsein geraubt, nun bemühte sie sich wieder, die Verbindung so weit aufzubauen, dass sie etwas wahrnehmen und agieren konnte._

Wo sich zuletzt Naoko Akagi und das EVA-Steuerungsprogramm befunden hatten, leuchtete nun ein heller Stern im schwarzen Nichts. Fort war die Repräsentation der Kommandozentrale und fort waren die beiden menschlichen Körper mitsamt ihren Tischen.

Rei spürte die Verbindung zu ihrem Körper, spürte, dass die Belastung langsam zu viel wurde – die MAGI waren für diese Art des Kontaktes nicht geschaffen und übertrugen die ganze Last auf sie. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich nicht derart verausgabte, dass sie den Rückweg nicht mehr finden würde…  
>Wieder tauchte sie tiefer ein, folgte den Energieströmen und Datenverbindungen. Einen schier endlosen Moment lang war ihr Bewusstsein über die ganze Geofront verteilt, nahm sie gleichzeitig wahr, wie die Hybrideinheit GREMLIN den Zentralen Schacht verließ und an den überraschten Sicherheitskräften vorbei aus dem Hangar stampfte, hörte sie in der Zentrale den Colonel verzweifelt schreien, Asuka solle sich aus der Synchronisation mit EVA-02 lösen, sah sie Ritsuko-san und Reika umgeben von Subkommandant Fuyutsuki und einer Handvoll ihrer Klonschwestern hektisch an den Einstellung des Terminals in der Genschmiede hantieren, sah sie wie aus den Augenwinkeln, dass zwei andere ihrer Schwestern in Ärztekitteln und Gesichtsmasken an Major Kaji einen operativen Eingriff vornahmen. Sie spürte Kriechströme, die in Richtung der Oberfläche versandeten, und ein paar wenige, immer noch aktive Verbindungen zu noch aktiven Anlagen in der Stadt, sowie mehrere Energieverbindungen, die tiefer in den Schwarzen Mond hinabführten, als die Anlagen des Hauptquartiers reichten. Einen Herzschlag lang ließ sie sich treiben, tauchte in die See aus Signalen und Datenströmen ein, ehe sie wieder<p>

nach oben_schoss, dem Schlachtfeld entgegen._

EVA-02 lag in einem Bereich, unter dem die Vernetzung nur schwach vorhanden war, entsprechend schwierig war es für Rei, die MPEs daran zu hindern, den roten EVANGELION weiter zu schädigen. Sie formte dornen- und stachelförmige Ausläufer des AT-Feldes, erschuf Bodenwellen und Stolpersteine, versuchte den EVA direkt zu schützen, doch jede Manifestation wurde von den weißen EVAs mit roher Gewalt bekämpft.

Im EntryPlug bildeten sich auf Reis heller Haut blaue Flecken und Blutergüsse, platzte ihre Lippe auf und zogen sich plötzlich tiefe, blutige Risswunden über ihren Oberkörper.

_Dann ließen die MPEs von EVA-02 ab, hinterließen ein kannibalisiertes Wrack, als EVA-01 erschien.  
>Reis Herz schien schneller zu schlagen bei dem Anblick, der purpur-grüne EVANGELION war von in goldenem Feuer brennenden Schwingen umgeben und von ihm ging ein eigenes Lied aus. In rascher Folge schaltete er drei MPEs dauerhaft aus, ehe diese ihre Lanzen einsetzten. – Rei erkannte die Repliken des Longinusspeeres und die furchtbare Macht, die in ihnen wohnte. Vor einer Ewigkeit hatte LILITH ADAM mit der Lanze gebannt; im Laufe der Jahrmillionen war der Engel unter dem ewigen Eis der Antarktis verschwunden, bis die Katsuragi-Expedition ihn Hinweisen Gendo Ikaris und SEELEs folgend gefunden und durch unsachgemäße Behandlung den Second Impact ausgelöst hatte. Vor über einem halben Jahr war die Lanze in den Tiefen der antarktischen See wiedergefunden und genutzt worden, um die im Hauptquartier gefangene LILITH ruhigzustellen, bis sie, Rei, selbst die Waffe auf Anweisung des Kommandanten benutzt hatte, um den Engel Arael zu vernichten. Die Lanze war alle Naturgesetze ignorierend weitergeflogen, hatte die Atmosphäre der Erde verlassen, hatte die planetaren Anziehungskräfte hinter sich gelassen und war den letzten Erkenntnissen nach auf der Mondoberfläche eingeschlagen. Vielleicht hatte der Weiße Mond sie angezogen, die Kapsel mit der LILITHs Lebenskeim zur Erde gelangt war, vielleicht eine andere Kraft – vielleicht war es auch nur ein großer Zufall gewesen.<br>Und nun führten die EVAs der Massenproduktionsreihe gleichartige Lanzen, mit denen sie AT-Felder ohne Schwierigkeiten durchbohren und die Systeme eines EVAs lahmlegen, noch schlimmer, mit denen sie den Piloten verletzen konnten! Von jeder Lanze gingen Schwingungen aus, unfertige Lieder, die sich den Liedern ihrer Ziele anpassten und sie aufhoben.  
>Ohnmächtig erlebte Rei mit, wie EVA-01 von mehreren Lanzen durchbohrt wurde, hörte Shinjis Schmerzensschreie und das Brüllen des EVAs, sah, wie Einheit GREMLIN eingriff und verhinderte, dass der EntryPlug von Einheit-01 ebenfalls durchbohrt wurde. Dann erhob sich EVA-02 und stürzte sich auf die Gegner. Das von Einheit-02 ausgehende Lied ließ Rei erstarren – nicht nur, dass der EVA neben EVA-01 und im Gegensatz zu EVA-0304 über ein Lied verfügte, es war auch furchtbar traurig und gequält, als würde der EVA den Tod herbeisehnen.  
>Eine weitere Lanze durchbohrte EVA-01, drang direkt in den Schädel ein. Einheit-01 erschlaffte, die Flügel lösten sich auf und verwehten mit seinem AT-Feld. EVA-0304 ergriff einen weiteren MPE-EVA, während EVA-02 einen anderen mit der Schulter rammte.  
>Die letzten beiden jedoch verblieben beim nun wehrlosen EVA-01… bei ihrem Shin-chan…<em>

Rei manifestierte Mauern aus Energie, ließ stachelförmige AT-Felder aus dem Boden schießen – der Kampf fand nun direkt über einem Knotenpunkt in den Leitungen statt -, doch es half nichts, Mauern wurden niedergetreten, Stachel einfach abgeknickt. Jedes Mal zeigte ihr Körper im Plug Spuren dieser Behandlung, ihre rechte Wade verfärbte sich, als sich ein Bluterguss wie von einem heftigen Tritt bildete, dann ruckte sie nach vorn, als hätte sie einen starken Schlag in den Magen abbekommen. In ihr zerriss etwas und sie spuckte hustend Blut…  
>Mit erschreckender Klarheit wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich dem Punkt ohne Wiederkehr näherte – aber sie konnte nicht zurück, nicht solange<p>

er_ in Gefahr war…  
>Sie wollte für ihn leben, an seiner Seite leben, doch wenn sie ihn nicht retten konnte, dann würde sie an seiner Seite sterben…<br>Der letzte weiße EVA stieß seine Lanze in die Brust von Einheit-01 neben den Kern, dort wo sich bei einem Menschen das Herz befunden hätte. Kurz lauschte Rei dem Klängen der Datenübertragung an die MAGI, hörte in der Zentrale Maya Ibuki rufen, dass EVA-01 verstummt und Shinjis Herz stehengeblieben sei. Die beiden MPEs ergriffen Einheit-01, einer unter den Achseln, der andere an der Hüfte. Sie stiegen mit ihren verkrüppelten, unförmigen Flügeln schlagend in die Lüfte auf, trugen EVA-01 dabei wie eine Opfergabe an einen vorsintflutlichen Blutgott.  
>Rei sammelte ihre letzten Kräfte. Sie spürte, dass sich etwas näherte, dass etwas vom Himmel kommend direkt auf die Geofront zugerast kam – die echte Lanze kehrte zurück… Und so <em>sprach_sie zur Pilotin von EVA-02…_

*** NGE ***

„Ritsuko-san, wir verlieren sie… wir verlieren Ayanami!" rief Reika Ikari, stieß jedes Wort regelrecht hervor.

Akagi hantierte bereits selbst an den Einstellungen, die wärmende Decke war ihr von den Schultern gerutscht und hatte einen blutigen Verband offenbart – sie wusste selbst nicht, wann die Wunde wieder aufgebrochen war, fühlte sich aber wieder seltsam leicht und als stünde sie neben ihrem Körper. Die Infusionsnadeln hatte sie aus ihrem Arm gezogen – die Beutel waren ohnehin leer -, so dass ein dünnes rotes Rinnsal einen blassroten Strich auf ihrem Unterarm hinterlassen hatte, wo ein einzelner Blutstropfen aus der Stichwunde gequollen war.  
>„Atmung kollabiert… Puls rückläufig… Gewebeschäden… das hier deutet auf innere Blutungen hin… System widersetzt sich der Abschaltung, ich bekomme es nicht runtergefahren. Reika, wie sieht es bei dir aus?"<p>

„Keine Reaktion", antwortete stattdessen Fuyutsuki, der das Mädchen mit dem Pferdeschwanz sanft zur Seite geschoben hatte. „Die Lebensfunktionen von… Pilotin Ayanami… gehen in den Keller… sie stirbt…"

„Nein… das darf nicht sein… nicht auch hier…"  
>Reika lief durch den Ring der anderen Ayanamis zum Becken hinüber.<br>„Ayanami, tu mir das… tu mir das nicht an… ich habe so viele von euch sterben sehen… ich will nicht noch eine…"

Der über dem Becken hängende EntryPlug brach auf! LCL-Flüssigkeit mit roten Spuren ergoss sich durch einen langen Riss im Material aus der Kapsel, die kurz noch an den Ketten und Kabeln hin und von diesen im Gleichgewicht gehalten wurde, ehe der Riss sich verbreiterte und der Plug auseinanderbrach. Der vordere Teil blieb in der Luft hängen, während der plötzliche Ruck die hintere Aufhängung aushaken ließ und die andere Hälfte der Kapsel ins Becken stürzte, wo sie sofort versank.

Reika zögerte nicht, kletterte über die Umrandung des Beckens und stürzte sich mit einem Kopfsprung hinein…

*** NGE ***

Während Fuyutsuki und Akagi zum Becken hinüberstarrten und Akagis Augen langsam feucht wurden, las Dreihundertzwölf mit zusammengekniffenen Augen eine auf dem Monitor aufflackernde Nachricht.  
>„Doktor Akagi, eine Botschaft der MAGI – <em>Rekonstruktion abgeschlossen<em>."

„Was…?"  
>Akagi blinzelte eine Träne fort, fuhr sich mit dem noch voll beweglichen Arm über die Augen. Dann wies sie wie in Trance zwei Ayanamis an, aus dem Lagerraum zwei Overalls zu holen und diese zu den beiden Steuerkapseln zu bringen, die immer noch im Becken hangen, ehe sie selbst zu dem Becken hinüberschwankte. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass der Subkommandant ihr folgte.<p>

Reikas Kopf durchstieß die Oberfläche des LCL, sie hatte Rei im Rettungsgriff und zog deren Kopf ebenfalls aus der Flüssigkeit, schwamm dann rückwärts zur nächsten Ausstiegsleiter.

„Lassen Sie mich", murmelte Fuyutsuki und half dabei, Rei aus dem Becken zu ziehen, auch wenn dafür das Hämmern in seinem Kopf wieder anschwoll.

Das Mädchen sah furchtbar aus. Es war von Kopf bis Fuß von blauen Flecken und offenen Wunden bedeckt und blutete aus Augen, Mund, Nase und Ohren.

„Sie muss sofort zu einem Arzt…"  
>Fuyutsuki hob Rei auf die Arme, schwankte.<p>

„Die Regenerationskräfte der Zweiten setzen bereits ein", wisperte Dreihundertzwölf. „Wir kümmern uns um unsere ältere Schwester."

Fuyutsuki ließ sich Rei von zwei anderen Ayanamis abnehmen, die sie zu einer Rollliege trugen, welche die sechste Ayanami aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Raum geholt hatte. Vorsichtig betteten sie Rei auf die Liege und deckten sie zu.

„Wir müssen sie nach oben bringen… und Sie ebenfalls, Doktor."

„Ich bin hier unten noch nicht ganz fertig, Professor." erklärte Akagi und nickte in Richtung der beiden Kapseln, welche gerade aus dem Becken gezogen wurden, ehe sie sich Rei widmete, ihre zerschundene Hand nahm und leise flüsterte: „Alles wird gut."  
>Das Mädchen reagierte nicht, die Hand lag kalt und leblos in der ihren…<p>

*** NGE ***

„Colonel, ich habe einen Kanal zur Regierung in Tokio-2 offen, sie bestätigen, dass General Shigen die Putschisten von der Ostarmee festnehmen soll und nach Tokio-3 unterwegs ist. Ich kann ferner vermelden, dass medizinische Hilfe unterwegs sei."

„Danke, Leutnant Hyuga."  
>Misato Katsuragi fühlte sich müde und wenigstens dreimal so alt, wie sie wirklich war. Das Geschehen lastete auf ihr wie ein Mühlstein, der auf ihren Schultern lag.<br>Asukas Synchronratio lag immer noch jenseits des Messbereiches, dennoch bewegte sich EVA-02, so dass Misato davon ausging, dass die Einheit ihre Pilotin absorbiert hatte. Sie beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Ritsuko dann halt ein neues Bergungsprojekt anleiern musste, auch wenn diese Beruhigung kaum etwas gegen das auf ihr lastende Gewicht tun konnte.  
>Der Monitor mit den Lebenszeichen aus dem Plug von EVA-01 war weitestgehend erloschen, nur die Graphen die Synchratio und Gehirnaktivität zeigten noch Ausschläge, ansonsten war Shinji Ikari den Angaben nach tot…<br>Der Monitor für die Synchronverbindung zwischen Rei Ayanami und den MAGI zeigte ebenfalls laut Maya beunruhigende Werte, Halsschlag und Pulsfrequenz befanden sich in Bereichen, die normale Menschen nicht lange überlebten, ohne blutspuckend umzufallen.  
>Nur die Werte von Kaworu Nagisa und der Einheit-0304 lagen im Normalbereich und bestätigten, dass das integrierte S2-Organ zufriedenstellend funktionierte.

Mittlerweile hatten sie in der Zentrale wieder eine grobkörnige Bildübertragung des Geschehens in der Geofront.  
>Der Anblick des zerfleischten und dennoch kämpfenden EVA-02 jagte Misato Schauder über den Rücken, ebenso wie das fortgesetzte Schweigen der Pilotin.<br>Einheit-03/04 zerlegte gerade einen EVA der MPE-Reihe, während zwei der Wasserleichen-EVANGELIONs den von Lanzen gespickten EVA-01 in die Höhe trugen, der aufklaffenden Höhlendecke der Geofront entgegen.

„Colonel Katsuragi – die MAGI melden sich – sie haben wieder Kontakt zum Satellitennetz und damit zu den anderen MAGI-Standorten weltweit. Sie haben die Übertragung ausgewertet und sind zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass die MPEs unter der Steuerung eines DummyPlug-Systems stehen müssen."

„Fernsteuerung… können wir die Signale stören? Maya, können Sie sich eventuell in die Übertragung einhacken und…"

„Nein, Sir."  
>Ibukis Stimme war der Schock zu entnehmen, unter dem sie stand. Während der Bedrohung durch die Armee war sie auf einer Adrenalinwelle geritten, die es ihr erlaubt hatte, ihre Arbeit zu tun. Als die Monitore aufgeleuchtet waren und ein EVA noch dem anderen online gegangen war, hatte dies ihr noch einmal einen Schub verpasst, doch nun waren zwei der vier Streiter den Anzeigen nach gefallen und der Status des dritten fraglich. Die Rückkehr auf den Boden der Realität war von einem harten Aufschlag begleitet gewesen…<br>„Unser eigenes DummyPlug-System steht nicht zur Verfügung."

„Ich… ja…"  
><em>Das also hatte Ritsuko mit ihren kryptischen Andeutungen gemeint, als sie Shinji und ihr den Klontank gezeigt hatte…<em>

„MAGI konnten das Signal zurückverfolgen – der Ausgangspunkt ist das MAGI-2-System in Matsushiro!"  
><em><br>_„Matsushiro? – Sie hocken in unseren eigenen Anlagen?"

„Negativ – die Steuersignale kommen nicht aus dem zerstörten Testgelände, sondern laut Extrapolation der MAGI von einem Containerschiff im Hafen."

„Leutnant Hyuga, welche auf unserer Seite stehenden Truppen sind Matsushiro am nächsten?"

„Das wäre der Konvoi von General Shigen – fünfundzwanzig Transporthubschrauber und dem Satellitenbild nach ein schwerer Träger."

„Geben Sie dem General…"

„Der Generälin." verbesserte Hyuga.

„Generälin?" echote Katsuragi mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Dann halt der Generälin – sagen Sie ihr, dass ihr Ziel sich im Hafen von Matsushiro befindet. Geben Sie ihr die Koordinaten. Soll sich die Armee um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern."

„Wird gemacht… - Colonel, sehen Sie sich das mal an – kommt es Ihnen bekannt vor?"  
>Hyuga legte das Satellitenbild auf den Hauptmonitor.<p>

Misato betrachtete das Foto. Sie war nicht bei der Sache, lief gewissermaßen auf Automatik, während ihre Gedanken draußen in der Geofront bei den Piloten waren – bei ihren Kindern… Shinji, Rei und auch Asuka hatten in den letzten Monaten wiederholt das Unmögliche geschafft. An diesen Gedanken klammerte sie sich. Shinjis Herz hatte schon einmal zu schlagen aufgehört, mit ihm war bereits einmal ein Pilot von seinem EVA absorbiert und später wieder freigegeben worden. Rei hatte die Vernichtung von EVA-00 überstanden und ganz eine ganze Reihe anderer Vorfälle, war schwer verletzt worden und hatte sich in Rekordzeit wieder erholt… - dann erkannte sie die Umrisse der Gestalt, die unter dem Trägerflugzeug hin.  
>„Das ist doch nicht etwa… nicht das Ding…"<p>

„Visuelle Identifikation bestätigt – es ist der JetAlone-Prototyp. Generälin Shigen scheint mit Ärger zu rechnen. Ich soll ausdrücklich nachfragen, ob die NERV unterstehenden EVANGELIONs mit der Lage klarkommen oder ob wir Unterstützung benötigen."

Der Hauptmonitor zeigte wieder den Kampfplatz in der Geofront.  
>Die Entscheidung war gefallen…<br>„Sagen Sie ihr meinen Dank und meine besten Grüße, aber wir benötigen die Hilfe des JA nicht. Ich bitte sie um Rücksichtnahme, es kann sein, dass sich in Matsushiro einer unserer Piloten als Geisel befindet."

„Wie… äh?"

„Colonel?"

Sowohl Hyuga wie auch Ibuki blickten Katsuragi fragend an.  
>„Die Piloten sind vollzählig in der Geofront…"<p>

„Wenn die MPEs über einen DummyPlug gesteuert werden und es kein zweites DummyPlug-System gibt, wie es im Hauptquartier existiert hat, gehe ich davon aus, dass die JSSDF sich eines Piloten bedient, der den Angriff koordiniert. Und es gibt nur noch eine Person, die von NERV ausgebildet wurde. – Das Fourth Child, Hikari Horaki…"

*** NGE ***

_„Bitte, Soryu, rette Shinji…"  
><em>  
>EVANGELION-02 drehte sich auf der Stelle, als er sich umsah, woher die Stimme gekommen war. Dann registrierte er, dass sie als Begleitwelle als Rückkopplung auf der Verbindung mit den MAGI-Rechnern im Hauptquartier mitschwang.<br>Die beiden letzten MPEs hatten mit der gelähmten Einheit-01 fast den Kraterrand erreicht, der früher die Decke der Geofront gewesen war.  
>Wie sollte Einheit-02 dort hinaufkommen…<p>

_„Du bist meine einzige Hoffnung."  
><em>  
>Wie zur Antwort bildeten sich vor dem roten EVA Stufen aus farbloser Energie.<p>

EVA-02 schien zu nicken, nahm dann Anlauf und rannte die Stufen hinauf.  
>Kaum hatte er eine Stufe benutzt, löste diese sich auf und entstand weiter vorn in dieser gewaltigen Treppe eine neue Stufe.<br>Die Ortung schlug an, vermeldete einen länglichen Gegenstand, welcher der Oberfläche entgegenraste. Die internen Rechner des EVAs berechneten den Kurs, kamen zu dem Ergebnis, dass die Flugbahn des Objektes genau die Bahn der aufsteigenden MPEs kreuzen würde.

_„Die Lanze wurde geschaffen, um einen Engel zu vernichten. Doch wenn sie ADAM und LILITH verbindet, löst dies den Third Impact an." _wisperte Rei Ayanamis Stimme weitere Informationen in die elektronischen Gehörgänge des EVAs._„Die EVAs wurden aus LILITHs DNA geschaffen, aber die Piloten tragen ADAMs Erbe in sich."_

„Dann…" grollte der rote EVA mit merkwürdig mädchenhafter Stimme und sprang von der letzten Energiestufe zu EVA-01 hinüber, benutzte dessen steifen Leib als Zwischenpunkt… „nehme…" … streckte die Hand aus, bekam den heranrasenden Lanzenschaft zu fassen, der gewundene Schaft zerfetzte die Handelemente der roten Körperpanzerung… „ich das…" … fiel zurück der Erde entgegen, landete auf der Brust von Einheit-01… „besser an mich." … bremste die Spitze des Longinusspeeres Millimeter vor der Kehle von EVA-01 ab.  
>Die nun vier EVAs verloren an Höhe.<br>EVA-02 drehte die Lanze, stieß sie der MPE, die EVA-01 an der Hüfte festhielt, durch den Schädel, wirbelte sie herum, dass dabei besagter Schädel zerlegt wurde, und rammte sie seitlich am Kopf von Einheit-01 vorbei der letzten MPE in die Brust.

EVA-03/04 packte den kopflosen weißen EVA, der bereits damit begonnen hatte, den Schaden zu regenerieren, und gab ihm den Rest, noch bevor die übrigen Giganten auf den Boden aufschlugen und sich in das Gestein eingruben.

EVA-02 richtete sich auf, hob die Lanze wie zu einem triumphierenden Gruß, während EVA-03/04 begann, die Repliken der Lanze aus dem Körper von Einheit-01 zu ziehen.

„Zentrale, könnte ihr mich hören?" fragte Nagisa über Funk an. „Wir haben es geschafft! – Aber ich habe keinen Kontakt zu Einheit-01 und -02."

**Kapitel 65 - Ausklang**

In der Genschmiede herrschte angespannte Stille.  
>Gerade waren die beiden anderen Steuerkapseln aus dem LCL-Becken gezogen und leergepumpt worden.<p>

Doktor Akagi hatte zwei Ayanamis mit Arbeitsoveralls auf die Zugangssttege geschickt und angewiesen, die Kapseln zu öffnen und zu betreten, sobald die MAGI dafür grünes Licht gaben. Dann hatte sie sich wieder Rei gewidmet und so leise auf die Bewusstlose einzureden begonnen, dass nur Reika auf der anderen Seite der Liege sie verstehen konnte.

Subkommandant Fuyutsuki derweil teilte seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen dem Geschehen an der Rollliege und dem oben auf dem Steg, während er zugleich gegen seine hämmernden Kopfschmerzen ankämpfte. Was Akagi ihm berichtet hatte, war einfach zu fantastisch, als dass er es problemlos akzeptieren konnte – und er war als Teileingeweihter in die Pläne eines Gendo Ikari schon bereit, eine Menge zu glauben. Parallele, einander eventuell überlappende Realitäten gehörten aber zu den Dingen, wo seine Bereitwilligkeit zu glauben auszusetzen begann.

Ritsuko Akagi derweil verwünschte den Umstand, dass ihr keine umfangreiche medizinische Ausrüstung zur Verfügung stand. Sie wusste, dass sie mit den Mittelchen der Erste-Hilfe-Sets gar nicht erst anfangen musste, an Rei herumzukurieren. Gendo hatte Rei einmal mit den Worten ‚_sie erholt sich von allem, was sie nicht sofort umbringt'_ beschrieben – und damals hatte unzweifelhaft Stolz auf sein Werk in seiner Stimme mitgeschwungen. Da Rei noch schwach atmete und einen – wenn auch ebenfalls – schwachen Puls hatte, konnte sie bis zu einer Veränderung der Lage nur hoffen, dass Gendo wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht etwas Gutes geschaffen hatte. Akagi blickte auf. Reika schien ebenso besorgt zu sein wie sie selbst. Ritsuko zog wieder Parallelen.  
>Dann schaute sie zu den Plug hinauf, wo beide Ayanamis die Kapseln nach kurzem Zögern betreten hatten.<p>

Fuyutsuki drehte sich halb um, begegnete Akagis Blick, sah dann zu Rei.  
>„Wie geht es ihr?"<p>

„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie wirklich alles übersteht, was sie nicht gleich umbringt."

„Und Sie, Doktor Akagi? – Sie sind im Vergleich nur ein normaler Mensch."

„Ich kann mich gleich ausruhen, schätze ich."

„Was befindet sich in den Kapseln? – Oder wer?"

„Wenn ich richtig liege, die wissenschaftliche Kavallerie."  
>Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Zwei Kapseln… hätte sie nicht gesehen, wessen genetische Matrizen übermittelt worden waren, würde sie hoffen, ihre eigene Mutter wiederzusehen. Aber so gab es vielleicht wenigstens für zwei der Kinder ein gutes Ende…<br>Sie drückte den Rücken durch, nahm ihren Laborkittel von der Rücklehne des Stuhles und hängte ihn sich umständlich über die Schultern – schließlich wollte sie nicht gleich einen unpassenden Eindruck erzeugen und in ihrer Unterwäsche dastehen.

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lief über Fuyutsukis Gesicht – Hoffnung und Unglaube kämpfen quasi auf seinen Zügen gegeneinander…  
>„Doch nicht…"<p>

Die Ayanamis halfen gerade den Kapselinsassen aus den Plugs und auf den Steg. Zwei Frauen, beide bewegten sich unsicher und unbeholfen, als müssten sie erst wieder lernen, ihre Körper zu beherrschen, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und die Gelenke in die richtige Richtung zu bewegen. Zwei Frauen, beide trugen beige Arbeitsoveralls, die ihnen die Ayanamis gereicht hatten. Beide waren augenscheinlich zwischen Mitte und Ende Zwanzig – und damit biologisch jünger als Ritsuko Akagi. Die eine, größere, hatte rotbraunes Haar, die andere war blond. Beide blickten in die Halle hinunter, die Hand schützend gegen das helle Licht vor die Augen gehoben.

Akagis Lächeln vertiefte sich. Sie hatte Recht behalten.  
>Ihr Blick blieb an der Frau hängen, gegen deren Erinnerung sie so lange bei Gendo anzukämpfen geglaubt hatte. Vielleicht hätte sie Eifersucht oder Scham empfinden müssen, schließlich war die andere die Ehefrau des Mannes, mit dem sie eine Affäre gehabt hatte – doch im Ergebnis waren sie beide von Gendo benutzt und getäuscht worden…<p>

„Yui…" japste Fuyutsuki und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

„Mutter…" flüsterte Reika und Ritsuko spürte den Drang, sich in den Hintern zu treten, dass sie das Mädchen nicht vorgewarnt hatte. Reika lief mit strahlenden Augen los, rannte an Fuyutsuki vorbei, stürmte die Metalltreppe zum Steg hinauf und umarmte Yui Ikari voller Inbrunst.

Diese wirkte überrascht, ja sogar geschockt.  
>„Wer bist du?" krächzte sie, zeigte, dass auch die Stimmbänder erst sich an ihre Aufgaben gewöhnen mussten.<p>

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Doktor Ikari, es ist ein Mädchen", erklärte Ritsuko – und klappte mit einem leisen Ächzen zusammen.

*** NGE ***

EVA-02 und -03/04 waren imstande, aus eigener Kraft in den Hangar zurückzukehren. Zwischen sich schleppten sie EVA-01. Die Pilotin von Einheit-02 reagierte immer noch nicht auf Anrufe, aber immerhin hatte EVA-02 sich sofort am Forttragen des purpur-grünen EVA beteiligt.

Misato war in den Hangar geeilt, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass es keine Kampfhandlungen mehr in der Geofront gab. Sie hatte das Kommando in der Zentrale Shigeru Aoba übertragen und Makoto Hyuga und Maya Ibuki, sowie eine Handvoll anderer Techniker und zwei abkömmliche Angehörige des medizinischen Personals mitgenommen. Mittlerweile kamen auch erste verbindliche Zustandsmeldungen rein, weite Teile der unterirdischen Anlagen waren aufgrund Bakelitversiegelung und Einstürzen nicht zugänglich, viele NERV-Mitarbeiter wurden vermisst, die sich entweder noch in den betroffenen Bereichen oder jenen aufgehalten hatten, die von der Armee überrannt worden waren.

Der rote und der schwarze-graue EVA befanden sich mittlerweile in ihren Haltekäfigen, EVA-03/04 stand dort, wo früher stets EVA-00 gestanden hatte. Kaworu Nagisa kletterte aus seiner Steuerkapsel und streckte sich kurz.

Ibuki und Aoba dirigierten die Mitarbeiter, die Steuerkapsel von EVA-01 einzuhängen, und begannen mit der manuellen Evakuierung des Plugs. Aus der Kapsel kam immer noch keine Antwort und Misato stählte sich innerlich, was sie in der Kapsel erwarten mochte.  
>Sie schickte als erstes den Arzt und einen kräftigen Techniker in die Kapsel hinein, kletterte dann hinterher.<p>

Shinji hing leblos in den Gurten. Seine PlugSuit war an mehreren Stellen zerrissen und die Haut darunter aufgeplatzt. Eine lange Platzwunde zog sich über seine Stirn. Das Schlimmste war jedoch die Metallstange, die in seiner Brust steckt und sein Herz durchbohrt hatte…

Misato sog entsetzt die Luft ein, musste sich festhalten, um nicht zu stürzen, als ihre Beine plötzlich völlig kraftlos wirkten.  
>„Ist er…"<p>

Der Arzt sah auf.  
>„Ich weiß nicht warum, aber er lebt noch… da ist ein Herzschlag an einer ganz anderen Stelle des Körpers…"<p>

_Das S2-Organ…_, schoss es Misato durch den Kopf.  
>„Wir brauchen einen Bolzenschneider oder anderes Gerät, um das zu kappen…"<p>

„… der Junge muss sofort auf die Krankenstation – sofern es den Bereich noch gibt…"

Wie durch Watte drangen die hektischen Worte des Arztes an ihr Ohr.

„… sofort an eine Herz-Lungen-Maschine. Die Blutzirkulation besteht zwar noch, ist aber so schwach, dass sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen kann…"

*** NGE ***

Matsushiro war einmal, vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit, ein kleines verschlafenes Fischernest gewesen, das unter der Ausbreitung der Roten See gelitten hatte. In dem blutrot verfärbten Meeresgebiet, dessen Ausläufer bis nach Südjapan reichten, konnten keine höherentwickelten Organismen existieren. Selbst Algen starben mit der Zeit ab. Und dies hatte Auswirkungen auf den Fischfang. Dann war NERV gekommen und hatte die Festungsstadt Tokio-3 aus dem Boden gestampft, Matsushiro zu einer Satellitenstadt gemacht und den Bewohnern des Ortes Arbeit und neue Hoffnung gegeben. Neben dem Bau eines großen Verladebahnhofes und eines zivilen, sowie eines Frachtflughafens war auch der Hafen erweitert worden, so dass nicht mehr nur die lokalen Fischkutter, sondern auch große Containerschiffe anlegen und in der Bucht vor dem Ort Flugzeugträger wie die _H.M.S. Dorothy _ankern konnten. Seit Monaten ankerte das Schwesterschiff der _H.M.S. Over the Rainbow_ in der Bucht, das Wrack war von Admiral Horner nach Ablieferung von EVA-02 zurückgelassen worden, als der Brite sich auf die Heimreise gemacht hatte. Der andere Träger hätte die Überfahrt schlicht nicht überstanden und seitdem wusste niemand, was man mit der _Dorothy_machen sollte, solange der Papierkram noch nicht erledigt war, das Schiff der britischen Marine zugehörte und keine Bitte erfolgte, es in eine japanische Werft zu verbringen oder abzuwracken. Auch an diesem Tag war der englische Flugzeugträger zweitrangig.

Vor etwas über zwei Stunden waren von einem im Hafen liegenden Containerschiff mehrere Hundertschaften Soldaten der japanischen gestürmt, Männer und Frauen unter dem Befehl General Takashimas, des Oberkommandeurs der Ostarmee. Binnen weniger Minuten hatten sie alle Zugangswege unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht, alle Kommunikationslinien durchtrennt und das seit dem Amoklauf von EVA-03 in Trümmern liegende NERV-Areal übernommen. Die Experten wussten genau, wonach sie suchen mussten – sie fanden die hiesigen MAGI-Rechner, die unter der Bezeichnung MAGI-2 liefen, weil sie das zweite fertiggestellte Dreigestirn der MAGI-Serie waren, ansonsten einsatzbereit auf drei Transportern. – SEELEs Leute hatten gute Vorarbeit geleistet.  
>Die Rechner wurden auf das Schiff gebracht und dort an vorbereiteten Positionen aufgestellt, so dass sie ein Dreieck um eine Glaskapsel bildeten, die sich vom Boden bis zur Decke des Raumes im Bauch des Schiffes erstreckte.<br>In der Kapsel steckte Hikari Horaki in einer grauen Test-PlugSuit und starrte angsterfüllt zu einer Wand hinüber, an der mehrere Stühle standen. Ihre beiden Schwestern saßen stocksteif dort und neben ihnen saß ein älterer Mann in einer ordengeschmückten Uniform, der wie ein freundlicher Großvater gewirkt hätte, hätte er nicht beiläufig eine Pistole auf Hikaris Schwestern gerichtet. Das Trio wurde von mehreren Soldaten flankiert, während mehrere Männer in Laborkitteln um die MAGI-Rechner und das Plug-System herumwuselten. Einer gab ein Zeichen – es war soweit.  
>Für Hikari begann ein langer Albtraum…<br>Als die MAGI aktiv wurden und von langer Hand vorbereitete Programme eingespeist bekamen, wies der hochdekorierte Offizier sie seelenruhig an, die Synchronisation einzugehen. Aus Furcht um ihre Schwestern unterwarf sie sich dem Diktat, folgte der Anleitung durch die Armeewissenschaftler. Schlagartig wurde ihr Geist in zehn Splitter zerteilt, befand sie sich an zehn Orten gleichzeitig, stieg sie neunfach vom Himmel in die Geofront hinab. Nur war sie nicht diejenige, die die Kontrolle ausübte, sie war nur ein Werkzeug, ein Funken, der die MPEs am Laufen hielt.  
>Jeder Schlag, jeder Treffer, den einer der weißen EVAs erhielt, fuhr gnadenlos durch sie hindurch. Mit jedem EVA, der von den Verteidigern zerstört wurde, war ihr, als sterbe auch ein Teil von ihr, nur um sich als glühend heißes Bruchstück wieder mit den übrigen zu vereinen.<br>Den zehnten Splitter umgab zunächst Dunkelheit, dann öffnete sich der Himmel und stieg ein weiterer nackter, ungepanzerter MPE-EVA aus einem langen Container an Deck des Schiffes, welches General Takashima nach dem Rückzug aus Tokio-2 zu seinem Hauptquartier gemacht hatte.  
>Durch die Augen des EVAs erkannte Hikari den Grund für die Aktivierung des letzten Trumpfes, über den die Putschisten noch verfügten – der Himmel war schwarz vor Flugapparaten – kleine, wendige Kampfhubschrauber, dazwischen Truppentransporter und in ihrer Mitte ein gewaltiger Transporter, an dessen Unterseite eine bullige Titanengestalt hin. Über dem Hafengelände wurde der Koloss ausgeklinkt, fiel wie Stein, zog im letzten Moment die Beine an und fing sich mit den Armen ab.<br>Die Erde erbebte unter dem Aufschlag.  
>Es war kein EVANGELION, auf der fassartigen Brust saß eine Erhebung, die diverse Sensororgane trug. Aus dem Rücken ragte ein halbes Dutzend Stacheln.<br>Dass zugleich die Army-Ranger aus ihren Maschinen stiegen und den Absprung über dem Ort vollzogen, fiel gar nicht mehr auf.  
>Ohne dass Hikari etwas tun konnte, walzte der letzte EVA der Massenproduktionsserie auf den anderen Riesenroboter zu.<p>

Während im Hafen die beiden Giganten miteinander rangen und keiner einen Schritt zurückwich, auch wenn der nuklearreaktorbetriebene JetAlone besorgniserregende, auf hochgradige Überlastung seiner Hydrauliken und Gelenke hinweisende Geräusche abgab, stürmten die Soldaten der Zentralarmee das Schiff, gingen dabei mit ähnlicher Rücksichtslosigkeit vor, wie die Ostarmee beim Sturm auf NERV – wenn auch mit einem Unterschied: Wem es gelang, sich zu ergeben, für den bestand durchaus eine Überlebenschance.  
>Der ersten Welle folgte Generälin Shigen selbst an Bord des Schiffes.<p>

Im Bauch des Schiffes erhob General Takashima sich steifbeinig, gab seinen Soldaten letzte Anweisungen und verließ die provisorische DummyPlug-Kammer durch eine Luke. Kurz darauf war ein einzelner Schuss zu hören. Die Soldaten legten befehlsgemäß ihre Waffe ab, knieten sich auf den Boden und verschränkten die Hände hinter den Köpfen – gerade rechtzeitig als die Vorhut der Ranger den Raum stürmte.  
>Als die Verbindung zwischen Hikari und den MAGI durchtrennt wurde, sackte das Mädchen in der Kapsel zusammen.<p>

Draußen geschah ähnliches mit dem weißen EVA, mit dem sein Gegner nun kurzen Prozess machte.

*** NGE ***

Misato Katsuragis Bericht:  
><em>„Wir brachten Shinji auf die provisorisch eingerichtete Krankenstation. Das riesige Loch in seiner Brust überzeugte die meisten dort, uns den Vortritt zu lassen. Ich übergab ihn in die Obhut eines Arztes und schickte die verfügbaren Techniker los, um aus dem verwüsteten medizinischen Trakt alles Tragbare heranzuschaffen.<br>So viele Verletzte…  
>Da ich vor Ort nichts ausrichten konnte, kehrte ich in die Zentrale zurück, wo mich die nächste Überraschung erwartete – „Die MAGI kommen zurück!" rief Maya. Ich spürte unter der Brückencrew ein allgemeines Aufatmen. Offenbar legten sie dies als endgültige Bestätigung aus, dass es vorbei war. Die MAGI kehrten aus dem sicheren TerminalDogma zurück, also musste es im Hauptquartier ja wieder sicher sein, oder?<br>Doch die Überraschungen rissen an diesem Tag nicht ab. Mit den MAGI stiegen auf der Aufzugsplatt der Subkommandant und eine Handvoll Klone aus dem TerminalDogma auf. Zwischen sich hatten sie Ritsuko und Rei – unsere Rei… die echte Rei…"  
>Misato seufzte.<br>„Eigentlich sind sie alle echt… aber irgendwie muss ich sie doch auseinanderhalten…"_

„Erzähl weiter", bat eine Männerstimme.

„Beide waren nicht bei Bewusstsein. Rei sah aus, als wäre sie mit einem LKW zusammengestoßen und dann überrollt worden – Schnittwunden, blaue Flecken, Quetschungen und Prellungen am ganzen Körper, aber sie lebte… so wie Shinji… bewusstlos, nicht ansprechbar, schwache Lebenszeichen… Ritsuko hatte eine Schusswunde in der Schulter… Steckschuss, starker Blutverlust, die Wunde wirkte entzündet. – Die beiden haben bis zuletzt alles gegeben. Ritsuko muss unten der Genschmiede die beiden EVA-Wracks irgendwie mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit zusammengebaut und startbereit gemacht haben… ich kann es mir einfach nicht erklären… und Rei hat den anderen Deckung gegeben… nun sieht es so aus, als würden sie alle den Preis dafür bezahlen, dass sie uns das Leben gerettet haben… wieder und wieder und wieder…"  
>Sie schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand.<br>„Es ist nicht fair. Die Kinder hatten nie wirklich eine Wahl… Aber ich bin noch lange nicht fertig, ich hoffe, du hast Zeit."

„Hey, ich laufe hier nicht weg."

„Mit Fuyutsuki, den Klonen, Rei und Ritsuko kamen noch drei Personen aus dem Dogma, ein mir unbekanntes Mädchen und… die Doktoren Soryu und Ikari."

„Soryu und Ikari?" echote der Mann. „Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass…"

„Doch – Shinjis und Asakas Mütter. Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, wie das alles möglich ist, aber der Subkommandant hat ihre Identitäten bestätigt. Und ehrlich gesagt, ich hatte Wichtigeres zu tun."

Der Mann lachte, zog dann die Luft ein, als hätte er Schmerzen.  
>„In Ordnung, Notiz an selbst: Nicht lachen, solange alles noch frisch ist."<p>

„Die Ayanamis machten derjenigen, die Rei trug, Platz. Es war, als betrachteten sie Rei voll Ehrfurcht… Als nächstes waren endlich unsere Verbindungen mit der Außenwelt wieder hergestellt und wir bekamen die kompletten Informationen, was noch alles an diesem Tag vorgefallen war. Der Verteidigungsminister und ein Teil des Kabinetts hatten mit Unterstützung der Ostarmee unter General Takashima einen Putsch versucht, doch sie hatten die Rechnung ohne die Bedienungsmannschaft des JetAlone-Prototypen gemacht. Die kleine Truppe entschloss sich, sich nicht an der Aktion zu beteiligen und stattdessen den Regierungssitz zu verteidigen. Die Kiste kommt zwar gegen einen unserer EVAs nicht zurecht, aber in dem Fall hat es gereicht. Takashima griff also auf Plan B zurück – er wollte sich unsere EVAs holen… so ist jedenfalls die aktuelle Version. Ich habe nur keine Ahnung, warum – er hatte schließlich insgesamt zehn MPEs unter seinem Befehl. Der General der Ostarmee hat tatsächlich den Angriff auf NERV von Matsushiro aus koordiniert – und er hatte noch eine MPE in Reserve. Generälin Shingen von der Zentralarmee hatte aber den JA im Gepäck und… naja, die weiteren Gebäudeschäden in Matsushiro fallen auch nicht mehr wirklich auf. Jedenfalls ist sie jetzt mit den Horaki-Schwester hierher unterwegs – und hatte die Freundlichkeit, ihre Truppen wieder heimzuschicken. Aus dem ganzen Land sind Hilfstruppen nach Tokio-3 unterwegs, um uns bei der Versorgung der Verletzten zu helfen und in die abgeriegelten Bereiche vorzudringen… falls da noch jemand am Leben ist… Die amerikanischen und russischen Verbände haben größtenteils wieder abgedreht und wir haben die UN-Truppen vom Festland jetzt vor Ort. Sieht so aus, als wäre das Hauptquartier wieder fest in unserer Hand. Der Hangar ist gegenwärtig ein einziges großes Lazarett und in der Geofront draußen sammeln sie die Reste der MPEs ein und versuchen, die toten Soldaten zu identifizieren. Derweil wird ausgerechnet dieser nuklearbetriebene Albtraum – der JetAlone – als Verteidiger der Demokratie und der Nation gefeiert."

„Und das habe ich alles verpasst…" seufzte Ryoji Kaji von seinem Krankenlager aus.

*** NGE ***

Misato setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante, streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf Kajis Wange.  
>„Hier muss ich mir wenigstens keine Sorgen machen, dass du Unsinn anstellst."<p>

„Ah, Katsuragi… so schlimm hat es mich noch nie erwischt. Ich habe sogar geträumt, zwei Reis hätten mich operiert und an mir herumgeschnitten…"

„Weißt du, die beiden haben dir wohl das Leben gerettet – die überforderten Ärzte hätten dich noch eine ganze Weile liegengelassen."

„Wirklich? Oy…"

„Ich hab da etwas, das du wieder haben solltest."  
>Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog das Kästchen hervor, drückte es in seine Hand.<p>

Kaji sah schweigend auf das Kästchen. Im Deckel steckte eine deformierte Patrone.  
>„Die war für mein Herz gedacht gewesen. Sieht so aus, als hätte das Ding mein Leben gerettet. Besser eine paar gebrochene Rippen… Ah…" Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Du willst es nicht?"<p>

„Ach, du Dummkopf. Du sollst es mir geben, wenn du klar im Kopf bist und nicht gerade im Sterben liegst."

Aus dem traurigen Lächeln wurde ein breites Grinsen.  
>Kaji hantierte mit dem Kästchen.<br>„Der Verschluss hat sich wohl verklemmt durch den Treffer. So…"  
>Er hielt den Behälter Misato mit aufgeklappten Deckel hin.<br>„Katsuragi-chan…?"

Zögernd nahm Misato das Kästchen entgegen, entnahm den Inhalt, hielt den Diamantring vor ihre Augen.  
>„Der ist wunderschön. Und viel zu wertvoll für mich."<p>

„Eh, für dich wäre mir nichts zu teuer. Darf ich…?"  
>Er streckte die Hände aus. Sie ließ geschehen, dass er die ihren nahm und ihr den Ring ansteckte.<em><br>_„Das ist mein Versprechen: Ich laufe nie wieder weg, ich werde nur noch Augen für dich haben. Ich habe genug Geheimnisse gelüftet und mich ausgetobt, jetzt will ich endlich sesshaft werden."

„Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass du ein verdammter Romantiker bist?"

„Nein, Katsuragi."  
>An der Tür klopfte es und eine Krankenschwester trat mit entschuldigender Gestik ein.<br>„Hm, ich schätze, die Besuchszeit ist um. Sie brauchen dich sicher… quasi überall."

„Ja. Ich muss auch noch nach den Kindern sehen. Asuka steckt in EVA-02 fest, ohne Ritsuko wird Maya es sicher nicht wagen, sich auch nur Gedanken wegen einer Bergung zu machen. Also muss ich auch nach Ritsuko sehen, sie sollte auf einem anderen Zimmer in der Nähe sein. Und natürlich nach Rei und Shinji… sie wollten Shinji ein künstliches Herz einsetzen, um das S2-Organ zu entlasten, damit es nicht mehr die Funktion des Herzens übernehmen muss und anfangen kann, seinen Körper zu regenerieren… erinnerst du dich noch, wie wir uns darüber unterhalten hatten, ob die beiden Teil unserer Familie sein könnten, wenn wir… naja…"  
>Sie hob die Hand mit dem Ring ans Licht, als könnte sie es immer noch nicht glauben.<br>„War es das wert?"

„Katsuragi-chan, du weißt, ich hänge am Leben, aber du weißt auch, wenn ich mit Shinji tauschen könnte, würde ich es tun."

„Ja… ich komme wieder, sobald ich etwas Luft habe."

„Ruh dich auch zwischendurch aus. – Ich laufe hier nicht weg."  
>Er lachte kurz, verzog dann das Gesicht.<br>„Ach ja, da war ja noch ´was…"

„Schwester, bringen Sie ihn bloß nicht zum Lachen", seufzte Misato.

Die Angesprochene nickte nur, während sie am Nachttisch hantierte.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit den ganzen Ayanamis?"

„Die haben meine Anweisung, sich nützlich zu machen, vollkommen wörtlich genommen. Beim Durchzählen bin ich vorhin auf neununddreißig gekommen – Rei nicht eingerechnet. Siebzehn scheinen über medizinische Grundkenntnisse zu verfügen und haben unserem Ärztestab am Anfang große Hilfe geleistet, der Rest rennt irgendwo im Hauptquartier herum und arbeitet sich durch Trümmerfelder, um in versiegelte Trakte zu gelangen."

„Kaum zu glauben… was machen wir jetzt mit so vielen Ayanamis? - Und Yui Ikari und Kyoko Soryu sind wirklich aus dem TerminalDogma hinaufgekommen?"

„Mit den MAGI, ja."  
>Ihr Headset piepte. Automatisch schaltete sie den Empfang ein, bestätigte gegenüber dem unsichtbaren Gesprächspartner, dass sie unterwegs wäre.<br>„Ich muss los, doch noch kein Kontrollgang auf der Krankenstation, Shigen ist im Landeanflug."

„Misato…" hielt Kajis leise, ernste Stimme sie an der Tür noch einmal zurück. „Ich weiß, welche Last du mit dir trägst. Lass mich dir einen Teil davon abnehmen."

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko Akagi stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und öffnete die Augen.  
>Über ihr befand sich eine unbekannte Zimmerdecke mit einem abgedimmten Beleuchtungselement. Sie spürte, dass sie weich lag - ein Bett. Sie drehte den Kopf, ächzte dieses Mal, weil ihr Nacken sich verspannt und steif anfühlte. Dem Design nach lag sie in einem Krankenbett. – Demnach hatte man sie aus dem TerminalDogma herausgebracht. Und das bedeutete, dass das Hauptquartier erfolgreich verteidigt worden war. Und dies wiederum hieß, dass die Kinder es geschafft hatten…<br>Akagi versuchte sich aufzusetzen, biss die Zähne zusammen, als bereits bekannte Schmerzen wieder durch ihre Schulter zu toben begannen, entschied sich, es ruhiger angehen zu lassen. Sie atmete tief und gleichmäßig, bis die Schmerzen halbwegs verklungen waren, ehe sie eine Hand unter der Decke hervorzog und über ihren Schulterbereich tastete. Alles schien ordnungsgemäß verbunden zu sein, über der Schusswunde fühlte sie eine extradicke Schicht Stoff.  
>Wieder ließ sie ihren Blick wandern.<br>Sie befand sich allein in einem kleinen Raum, an der einen Wand stand ein Regal mit Akten, an der anderen zwei zusammengeschobene Schreibtische mit zwei Stühlen, auf denen mehrere Kisten gestapelt waren. Und mitten drin stand ihr Bett.  
>Ritsuko tastete nach dem Rufknopf, fand ihn seitlich am Bett innerhalb der Reichweite ihres gesunden Armes, drückte den Knopf. Sie lauschte, vermisste ein bestätigendes Summen in der Ferne, wartete.<p>

Es dauerte gut fünf Minuten – oder für Akagi eine gefühlte Ewigkeit -, bis jemand kam. Es war eine hektische, überarbeitet wirkende Krankenschwester, die zu müde wirkte, um zu lächeln.  
>„Sie sind wach, gut", stellte die Frau das Offensichtliche fest. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?"<br>Dabei griff sie nach Akagis Handgelenk und fühlte den Puls.

„Den Umständen entsprechend, glaube ich. Wie sieht es aus, haben wir gewonnen?"

„Das Hauptquartier wurde erfolgreich verteidigt", sagte die Schwester ausweichend.

„Verständigen Sie Colonel Katsuragi und richten Sie ihr aus, dass ich sie sprechen muss. Sollte der Colonel nicht verfügbar sein, dann Leutnant Maya Ibuki."

Die Frau legte die Stirn in Falten ob Akagis Befehlston.

Ritsuko rollte mit den Augen und ließ ein „Bitte" folgen.

„Ich sehe, was ich tun kann. Sie sind nicht die einzige Verletzte – und sie hat es vergleichsweise leicht erwischt. Uns sterben immer noch Patienten weg."

„Das…" setzte Akagi an, schwieg dann aber. Was sollte sie auch sagen… Schließlich murmelte sie ein „Danke" und schloss wieder die Augen.

„Ich kümmere mich um Doktor Akagi-san", flüsterte eine monotone Stimme von der Tür her.

Ritsuko öffnete gerade noch rechtzeitig die Augen, um zu sehen, wie die Krankenschwester heftig zusammenzuckte und dann fast fluchtartig den Raum verließ.  
>„Rei…" begann sie, korrigierte sich aber innerlich. Das Mädchen in der PlugSuit war nicht Rei Ayanami, jedenfalls nicht Rei-II. Angesichts der zusammengekniffenen Augen konnte sie sich aber vorstellen, welcher der Klone es war.<br>„Dreihundertzwölf, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Akagi-san. Sie erinnern sich."

„Kleine Details… leistest du mir etwas Gesellschaft?"

Dreihundertzwölf trat näher. In der Hand hielt sie ein Getränkepack und einen Strohhalm, den sie nun in das Päckchen stach und dieses Ritsuko hinhielt.  
>„Meinen Informationen nach müssten Sie Durst haben."<p>

Ritsuko rutschte vorsichtig etwas nach oben und nahm das Getränkepack entgegen, es war Saft. „Deinen Informationen noch?" fragte sie und nahm einen ersten Zug, war überrascht, wie belebend die Flüssigkeit zu wirken schien. Sie hatte überhaupt noch nicht bemerkt, wie durstig und ausgetrocknet sie eigentlich war.

„Bei meiner Aktivierung wurde mir sehr viel Wissen vermittelt. Theoretisches Wissen. Die verbundenen empirischen Werte teilen mir zwar mit, dass es sich um bewiesene Tatsachen handelt, aber ich spüre dennoch… Neugier…"

„Weißt du… welche Gedächtnisversion benutzt wurde?"

Dreihundertzwölf verneinte.

„Wie sieht es draußen aus? Ich meine, außerhalb des Raumes."  
>Mittlerweile war das Pack leer.<p>

„Viele Verletzte. Viele Sterbende. Viele Tote." Betroffenheit schwang nun in der Stimme der Ayanami mit.

„Was ist mit Rei… mit der Zweiten? Und den anderen Kindern, den Piloten?"

„Die ältere Schwester ist bisher nicht erwacht. Körperlich erholt sie sich. Das war zu erwarten. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Ich habe vor Ihrem Raum gewartet."

„Warum?"

„Ich wurde darum gebeten. Von Reika Ikari."

„Ah. Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun und mein Kissen aufschütteln? Und vielleicht lässt sich das Kopfteil etwas höherstellen, ich würde mich gern aufsetzen, aber ich fürchte, ohne eine Rückenlehne klappt das nicht so gut."

„Natürlich, Doktor Akagi-san."

*** NGE ***

Dreihundertzwölf erweis sich als geeignete Gesprächspartnerin, auch wenn sie nur über theoretisches Wissen und natürlich keine wirklichen sozialen Fähigkeiten verfügte – aber Bettler mussten sich mit dem zufrieden geben, was sie bekamen, und im vorliegenden Fall war Ritsuko Akagi eigentlich ziemlich zufrieden - es hätte schlimmer kommen können, viel schlimmer. Es dauerte zwar eine Weile, doch schließlich begann Dreihundertzwölf Fragen zu stellen – woher sie kam, wer sie erschaffen hatte und warum. Akagis Antworten provozierten neue Fragen und plötzlich fachsimpelten sie über die theoretischen Grundlagen der Nutzung von LCL zur Erschaffung neuer Lebensformen und die Stärke des Feldes der menschlichen Seele.  
>Schließlich stellte Akagi eine These auf: „Du magst kurzsichtig sein wie ein Maulwurf, aber dafür bist du wahrscheinlich die intelligenteste unter deinen Schwestern." Sie hütete sich, das Wort Klone zu verwenden, auch wenn dies wissenschaftlich das Naheliegendste war. Akagi wusste, dass sie mit ihrer direkten, unverblümten, ja, undiplomatischen Art schon viele Leute vor den Kopf geschlagen hatte. Doch hier war ihr eine Chance zu einem Neuanfang gegeben worden…<p>

Die Tür flog auf.  
>Maya Ibuki stürmte herein.<br>„Sempai!"

„Ah, Maya!"

Ibuki schien ihre Mentorin freudig in die Arme schließen zu wollen, stoppte aber im letzten Moment in Erinnerung an deren Verletzung.  
>„Ich freue mich so, dass Sie wieder unter uns weilen."<p>

„Setz dich! Und erzähl…"  
>Akagi bemerkte Misato, die in der Tür stand.<br>„Eh, willst du nicht reinkommen?"

„Keine Zeit, Ritsuko, wenn Maya mir eben nicht über den Weg gelaufen und die gute Nachricht verkündet hätte, wäre ich schon am anderen Ende des Stützpunktes."

„Jetzt erzählt, was los ist."  
>Sie deutete Dreihundertzwölf, sich auf die Bettkante zu setzen, während Maya einen Stuhl heranzog.<p>

Misato wiederholte ihren Bericht in verkürzter Abfolge. Als sie beim Zustand der Kinder ankam, senkte sich Stille über den Raum.

„Rei immer noch bewusstlos, Shinji im Koma…" wiederholte Akagi.

„Sie haben ihm ein Kunstherz eingepflanzt, um das S2-Organ zu entlasten. Als es nicht mehr die Herzfunktion übernehmen musste, hat es tatsächlich seine regenerative Funktion wieder aufgenommen. Aber Shinji-kun ist ebenso nicht ansprechbar wie Rei. Und Asuka steckt in EVA-02 und reagiert nicht."

„Die Anzeigen waren fast identisch wie damals bei EVA-01… Synchratio jenseits des Skalenbereiches, ich habe mir die Aufzeichnung noch einmal angesehen, es gibt einen Punkt, ab dem Asuka quasi den EVA vollkommen übernimmt."

„Du gehst also davon aus, dass sie von EVA-02 assimiliert wurde."

„Ja, Sempai."

„Nun, dann weißt du ja, was zu tun ist, bis ich wieder auf den Beinen bin – du nimmst dieselben Messverfahren vor, die wir bei EVA-01 angewandt haben, um so viele Informationen wie möglich zu erhalten, auf derer Basis wir das Bergungsprojekt anpassen können."

„Ich soll…?"

„Mir brennt es unter Nägeln und ich würde mich wohl auf der Stelle selbst entlassen, aber die Vernunft sagt, dass der Arzt sich selbst der schlechteste Patient ist. Also warte ich auf die Stellungnahme eines der Kollegen – so sich einmal einer hierher verirrt."

„Das sollte nicht mehr lange dauern, Ritsuko. Die UN-Truppen haben den Hangar und einen Teil des Hauptquartiers in ein gewaltiges Lazarett und Auffanglager verwandelt."

„Und Aoba-kun ist dabei, die Bakelitversiegelung Stück für Stück wieder zu sprengen, damit wir wieder Zugang zu den anderen Trakten bekommen", warf Maya ein. „Vielleicht bringt man Sie und die anderen Verletzten bald in den Krankenhaustrakt."

„Wo bin ich hier eigentlich?"

Misato lachte.  
>„Du erkennst den Raum wirklich nicht?"<p>

„Nein."

Katsuragi deutete auf die beiden Schreibtische, dann auf die Kisten.  
>„Stell dir die Tische zusammengestellt in der Zimmermitte vor und den Inhalt der Kisten – ja, die ganzen Unterlagen – darauf und auf dem Boden verstreut vor. Immer noch keine Idee?"<p>

„Nein."

Misato schwang die nach innen öffnende Tür so auf, dass Akagi das Schild an der Außenseite lesen konnte – _Col._.

„Das ist dein Büro?"

„Im Moment brauche ich es nicht, laufe mir seit Stunden die Schuhsohlen ab. Naja, und sehen wir es positiv, so hat endlich mal jemand aufgeräumt. Ich muss, Mädels!"  
>Damit verschwand sie auf den Gang und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.<p>

„Misato und ihre aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit…" seufzte Akagi.

Maya äugte misstrauisch zu Dreihundertzwölf hinüber.  
>„Wer ist sie?"<p>

„Oh, vielleicht meine neue Assistentin."

„Ah… äh… was? Aber das… ich meine… ich bin doch…"

„Maya, du hast inzwischen fast alles gelernt, was ich dir beibringen konnten – und auf manchen Gebieten hast du mich bereits überflügelt. Ich werde dem Subkommandant – oder wer immer auch die Leitung übernehmen wird nach dem Desaster – vorschlagen, dich zu befördern und dir eine eigene Abteilung zu unterstellen

„Sempai, das…"

„Dürfte aber noch etwas dauern."  
>Sie blickte zu Dreihundertzwölf, die verlegen auf ihre Hände starrte.<br>„Was sagst du?"

„Das wäre… interessant."

„Schön." Sie seufzte. „Wenn der Hangar im Moment anderweitig entfremdet wurde, dann nimm nur die Messungen vor, die von der Steuerzentrale aus möglich sind – kein Herumklettern auf EVA-02, kein Einführen von Sonden, nichts, was eine Reaktion des EVAs und dann vielleicht eine Panik auslösen könnte."

„Ja, Sempai."

„Wie geht es Pilot Nagisa? – Da Colonel Katsuragi ihn nicht mit den Verletzten aufgezählt hat und sie wohl erwähnt hätte, wenn er getötet worden wäre, dürfte er in Ordnung sein, oder?"

„Ja. Er hält sich meines Wissens im Hangar in Bereitschaft."

„Gut. Ich sage das jetzt ungern, aber er wird bis auf weiteres auf EVA-02 aufpassen müssen. EVA-01 war damals zwar ruhig und friedlich, aber wir können nicht davon ausgehen, dass das der Regelfall ist."

„Dazu liegen keine empirischen Werte vor", flüstere Dreihundertzwölf.

„Genau. Sieh zu, dass er es einigermaßen bequem und angenehm hat, er ist derzeit der einzige einsatzfähige Pilot, falls etwas passiert."

„Rechnen Sie mit einem erneuten Angriff, Sempai?"

„Alles ist möglich. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir bereits auf die EVANGELIONs verzichten können…"

*** NGE ***

Auf dem Landedeck nahm Misato die Generälin der Zentralarmee in Empfang. Als einzige Oberkommandierende unter lauter Männer war Seléne Shigen eine der mächtigsten Frauen Japans – und aktuell die Retterin der Nation, die sogleich herbeigeeilt war, um den Putsch an der Seite des JetAlone in der Hauptstadt niederzuschlagen. Schon bei dem Gedanken beglückwünschte Katsuragi sich selbst mit leichtem Sarkasmus dazu, vor gut zwei Jahren den JA nicht geschrottet zu haben, als dieser bei seinem ersten Testlauf samt Nuklearreaktor außer Kontrolle geraten und von ihr wieder gezähmt worden war.  
>Zwar war Misato rangniedriger als die Generälin, doch da sie nicht dem japanischen Militär angehörte, sondern die ranghöchste Offizierin des zur UN gehörenden NERV-Hauptquartiers war, verlangte es die Etikette, dass der Gast salutierte. Misato erwiderte den Gruß mit derselben Eleganz und ebenso zackig, ließ dann in ihrer Haltung etwas nach, ohne nachlässig oder unachtsam zu werden.<br>„Willkommen im NERV-Hauptquartier, General Shigen."

„Danke, Colonel. Ich will Sie nicht lange aufhalten, sicher haben Sie mehr als genug Arbeit und ich werde bereits wieder in der Hauptstadt zum Bericht erwartet. Meine Leute haben Matsushiro gesichert und von mir Anweisung erhalten, die Anlagen an NERV zu übergeben, sobald Sie dazu Kräfte abstellen können. Ich wollte Ihnen nur jemanden bringen, die drei wollten unbedingt hierher statt zurück nach Tokio-2."  
>Damit gab sie ihrem Adjutanten im Hubschrauber einen Wink, der die hintere Tür öffnete.<p>

Die drei Horakischwestern kletterten eilig heraus, sahen sich dann scheu und nervös um. Nur das mittlere der drei einander sehr ähnlichen Mädchen lächelte, als es Misato sah.  
>„Frau Katsuragi!"<p>

„Hikari!"  
>Misato grinste breit, klopfte Hikari auf die Schultern.<br>Dann blickte sie Shigen ernst an.  
>„Danke."<br>Nur ein Wort, doch die Generälin wusste – von Soldat zu Soldat -, was alles in diesem einen Wort mitschwang.

„Jederzeit, Colonel."  
>Ein Lächeln blitzte in dem strengen, von hellblondem Haar umrahmten Gesicht auf.<br>„Aber den JetAlone behalte ich!"

„Den würde ich auch nur kaputt machen."  
>In der Erkenntnis, eine gemeinsame Wellenlänge mit der anderen gefunden zu haben, verbeugte Misato sich knapp.<br>„Guten Flug."

Die Generälin erwiderte die Verbeugung und stieg in ihren Hubschrauber.

„Na, Hikari… hm, wie heißen deine Schwestern eigentlich? Du bist… Moment… Nozomi, nicht wahr? Ja? Und die ältere… ah… Hitomi? Kazumi? Tut mir leid, ich weiß es nicht…"

„Kodama Horaki", entgegnete Hikaris Schwester ernst. „Was passiert jetzt mit uns? Die Soldaten haben unseren Vater getötet."

Misato schloss kurz die Augen, zwang sich, ihre Erschütterung zu verbergen und den erneuten Drang, sich zum Weinen in eine Ecke zurückzuziehen, zu verdrängen.  
><em>Noch eine zerstörte Familie…<br>_Sie lächelte die Mädchen an.  
>„Wir schauen jetzt erst einmal, dass ihr eine standesgemäße Unterkunft bekommt. Dann lasse ich einen gewissen jungen Mann suchen… Toji heißt der Knabe, der kennt sich inzwischen hier ein wenig aus und dürfte etwas hilfreich sein, wäre das in Ordnung? Hm, Hikari?"<p>

„Ja, Frau Katsuragi."

„Gut, dann auf!"

*** NGE ***

Der riesige Hangar war zum Lazarett und Auffanglagerbereich erklärt worden. Er bot genug Platz und war zugleich außer Sicht des Schlachtfeldes, so dass die Ärzte, Sanitäter und auf Katastropheneinsätze spezialisierte Verwaltungsfachleute ihrer Arbeit nachgehen konnten – Versorgung der Verletzten, Aufnahme von Vermisstenmeldungen, Abgleich mit den Listen an Leuten, die in anderen Bereichen des Hauptquartiers untergekommen oder eingeliefert worden waren. Auf der Bodenebene des Hangars tummelten sich medizinisches Personal, NERV-Angehörige, UN-Soldaten und Zivilisten. Um Spannungen zu vermeiden, wurden verletzte Angehörige der JSSDF in ein ähnliches Lager an der Oberfläche gebracht, von wo aus sie zusammen mit von der UN verhafteten, unverletzten Soldaten an die japanische Armee überstellt wurden – sollten die Militärs sich darum kümmern, wer nur Befehlsempfänger gewesen war und wer eine mehr oder weniger tragende Rolle bei General Takashimas Aktion gespielt hatte.

Hoch über dem Geschehen stand eine einsame Frau auf einem Laufsteg in Kopfhöhe von EVA-02, die Hände um das Geländer verkrampft, den Blick starr auf die drei intakten Augen der Einheit gerichtet. EVA-02 steckte bis zur Brust in einem LCL-gefüllten Becken. Die regenerative Wirkung von LILITHs Blut schlug bereits an – der EVA hatte begonnen, die während der Schlacht erlittenen Verletzungen auszuheilen. Auf Empfehlung Yui Ikaris wurde die Einheit wieder über Kabel mit Energie versorgt, damit Asuka sich nicht verausgabte und vielleicht _verloren ging_.  
>Kyoko Soryu starrte EVA-02 an, ihre jahrelanges Gefängnis, der Ort, in dem sie im Labyrinth ihres Wahnsinns gefangen gewesen war, nachdem der Testlauf vor über zehn Jahren ihren Verstand und ihre Seele in Stücke gerissen hatte. Ein Teil von ihr war sehr froh darüber, dass sie nur über vage Erinnerungen an die Zeit verfügte, hauptsächlich Gedankenfetzen und einzelne Standbilder.<br>„Ich hol dich da raus, Asuka-chan. Und wenn es das letzte ist, das ich tue…"

„Die Bergung Ihrer Tochter hat oberste Priorität, Doktor Soryu-san."

Die blonde Halbjapanerin drehte sich zur Seite, ohne das Geländer loszulassen.  
>„Ibuki-san, bitte, schleichen Sie sich nicht so an."<p>

„Entschuldigung."  
>Maya drückte ihr Klemmbrett stärker gegen die Brust. Ihr Blick irrte unstet von einer Seite zur anderen, wenn sie nicht gerade spürte, dass ihr Gegenüber sich auf sie konzentrierte.<br>„Subkommandant Fuyutsuki hat eben mit dem UN-Rat gesprochen und die Problematik dargelegt. Sie haben grünes Licht gegeben, die EVANGELION-Einheit wieder betriebsfähig zu machen."

„Betriebsfähig… so… sie wollen ihre Waffe, seien wir ehrlich, meine Tochter ist denen egal."

„Aber uns nicht", flüsterte Maya und wagte ein Lächeln. „Sobald Doktor Akagi wieder auf den Beinen ist, holt sie Asuka aus dem EVA, da bin ich ganz sicher."

„Sie halten große Stücke auf Ihre Lehrmeisterin."

„Sie ist die Beste!" erklärte Maya. „Sempai hat Shinji-kun aus EVA-01 befreit, sie schafft das auch bei Asuka. Jedenfalls wollte der Subkommandant, dass ich Ihnen ausrichte, dass nichts unversucht bleibt. Er hat sogar einen Spezialisten für EVA-02 und die Synchronverbindung aus der deutschen Zweigstelle angefordert."

„Einen Spezialisten… Ibuki-san, _ich_bin die Expertin für EVA-02 – ich habe das System entwickelt. Ich sollte oben im Leitstand sein und die Bergung durchführen."

„Doktor Soryu-san, es sind über zehn Jahre vergangen, an der Einheit wurden Veränderungen vorgenommen, das Betriebssystem… und die taktische K.I. …"

„Ja, zehn Jahre", wiederholte Kyoko bitter. „Zehn verlorene Jahre und eine verlorene Familie…"

*** NGE ***

Langsam ebbte die Hektik ab.  
>Irgendwann registrierte Misato, dass sie erstens seit über vierundzwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen war und mittlerweile auf den letzten Reserven lief und zweitens sich endlich etwas Übersichtlichkeit eingefunden und eine Kommandohierarchie etabliert hatte. Der Punkt war gekommen, an dem sie nicht mehr ständig irgendwohin gerufen wurde, um Kompetenzen zu klären oder um klare Anweisungen zu erteilen.<br>Maya kümmerte sich um die EVAs, Makoto koordinierte die Einsätze in der Geofront und an der Oberfläche und Shigeru hatte einen Plan ausgearbeitet, wie die einzelnen Bereiche des Hauptquartiers im Laufe von zwei Wochen wieder voll zugänglich werden sollten. Der einzige unschöne Teil an letzterem Plan bestand darin, dass sie mit Sicherheit auf weitere Tote stoßen würden, die sie teilweise aus dem Bakelit herausschneiden mussten. Oberste Priorität bestand bei jenen Abschnitten, in denen Aoba eingeschlossene Überlebende – egal welcher Gruppierung – vermutete.  
>Fast im Stundentakt landeten Transporter mit Material und starteten wieder.<br>Misato wartete eine knappe weitere Stunde, bis sie sich sicher war, nicht mehr benötigt zu werden, dann meldete sie sich bei Subkommandant Fuyutsuki in der Zentrale ab.  
>Der alte Mann hatte sich auf ärztliche Anweisung ein paar Stunden Ruhe gegönnt – aus den beabsichtigten zwei Stunden, die er sich hatte hinlegen wollen, damit die ihm verabreichten Medikamente wirken konnten, waren beinahe zehn geworden, in denen ihn dank Misatos entsprechenden Befehlen niemand gestört hatte. Er wirkte zwar immer noch angeschlagen, aber nicht mehr so, als stünde er vor dem nahen Zusammenbruch.<br>Er bat Misato in den Kommandostand zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen.

„Colonel, Sie wollen sich sicher hinlegen, ich mache es daher kurz. Ich habe dem Rat meinen Rücktritt angeboten und Sie als neue Kommandantin von NERV vorgeschlagen."

„Ah…"  
>Das kam plötzlich, sehr plötzlich.<br>„Sir, das… Ich weiß nicht, ob ich für ein solches Kommando…"

„Machen wir uns nichts vor – Sie hatten schon unter Kommandant Ikari das Kommando und haben die Aufgaben übernommen, die er eigentlich hätte ausfüllen müssen. Und ich war eigentlich nur schmückende Staffage, der weise alte Professor, der scheinbar die Ungestümtheit der Jugend ausgleichen sollte."

„Sagen Sie das nicht. Für uns waren Sie stets ein Anker, der Fels, zu dem wir von da unten aufblicken konnten und wussten, dass da jemand war, der über uns zu wachen schien."

„Dann war ich doch zu etwas gut. Nun, der Rat wird erst eine Untersuchung durchführen und dann eine Entscheidung treffen."

„Danke, Sir."

„Wir sollten uns demnächst zusammensetzen und überlegen, was wir unter den Teppich kehren sollten… - Aber jetzt ruhen Sie sich etwas aus, Sie haben Übermenschliches geleistet in den letzten Stunden. Und danke, dass Sie mich haben schlafen lassen."

„Ich werde noch nach Shinji-kun und Rei sehen."

Ein Schatten fiel über Fuyutsukis Gesicht.  
>„Ja, tun Sie das. Sollte sich Shinjis Zustand ändern, will ich sofort informiert werden."<p>

„Natürlich, Sir."

„Hat Major Kaji mit Ihnen darüber gesprochen, dass…"

„Nicht direkt, Sir. Aber das Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher."

„Ich danke Ihnen."  
>Er ließ die Schultern hängen und die Sorgen warfen tiefe Falten in seinem Gesicht, dass er schlagartig um zwanzig, dreißig Jahre zu altern schien.<br>„Ich habe es auch erst vor kurzem realisiert… Hätte ich es eher erfahren, ich hätte ihm so viel ersparen können…"

„Shinji-kun spricht nur in den höchsten Tönen von Ihnen, wenn er Sie erwähnt. Ich glaube, Sie gehören für ihn zu den Personen, die man wohl ein Vorbild nennen kann."  
>Misato vermied es, von dem Jungen in der Vergangenheitsform zu sprechen.<p>

Fuyutsuki lächelte knapp.  
>„Wenn Sie ihn besuchen gehen, dann sprechen Sie bitte mit Yui… Doktor Ikari… Wenn Sie ihr nahelegen, sich etwas auszuruhen, wird sie das tun, glaube ich."<p>

„Und Sie?"

„Zehn Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Ich bin älter geworden, knorriger, faltiger, grauer… Sie dagegen ist nicht gealtert…"  
>Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf.<br>„Das braucht alles Zeit – und Shinji hat Vorrang."

*** NGE ***

Auf Misatos Klopfen kam ein müdes „Ja?" als Antwort. Sie öffnete die Tür eines weiteren zweckentfremdeten Büros und trat ein.  
>„Doktor Ikari…"<p>

Yui Ikari blickte ihr entgegen. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl neben Shinjis Bett und trug noch denselben Overall wie bei ihrem Aufstieg aus dem TerminalDogma, wirkte aber sehr müde und sorgenerfüllt.  
>„Kennen wir uns? Sie kommen mir bekannt vor…"<p>

„Misato Katsuragi. Ich habe… ich habe mich in den letzten Monaten um Ihren Sohn gekümmert…"  
>Misatos Blick wanderte weiter zu der Gestalt des ihr immer noch unbekannten Mädchens mit dem Zopf, welches auf einem weiteren Stuhl saß, zugleich aber halb zusammengesunken auf dem Bett lag und schlief. Und schließlich fraß sich ihr Blick an Shinji fest, dessen Gesicht beinahe dieselbe Farbe wie das schneeweiße Bettzeug hatte, nur die beiden fleischfarbenen Elektroden an seiner Stirn stachen fast schon grell hervor. Die Bettdecke war soweit hochgezogen, dass sie die Ansätze der Verbände, die seinen Oberkörper bedeckten, nur erahnen konnte. Die Geräte der Überwachungsmonitore verzeichneten schwache Ausschläge – Herz, Puls, Atemfrequenz, Hirnaktivität. Alles war schwach vorhanden.<br>_Schön hast du dich um ihn gekümmert…_

Yui erhob sich langsam, verzog kurz das Gesicht, als sie bemerkte, dass die Durchblutung verschiedener Körperteile während des Sitzens eingeschlafen war.  
>„Ja, ich weiß… Ich bin Ihnen wohl zu Dank verpflichtet."<p>

„Nein, sind Sie nicht. Hätte ich meine Aufgabe richtig gemacht, läge er nicht hier. Dann hätte ich früher das Spiel durchschaut und ihm und den anderen Kindern das erspart."

„Vorwürfe helfen uns nicht weiter."

Misato atmete tief ein.  
>„Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"<p>

„Keine. Der behandelnde Arzt war vorhin da. Das Kunstherz arbeitet. Sie werden, sobald es möglich ist, einen Scan seines Kopfes anfertigen… ich habe die Hälfte der Fachbegriffe nicht verstanden, die er benutzt hat…"

„Das kenne ich… Geben Sie die Hoffnung nicht auf."

„Mehr als Hoffnung habe ich im Augenblick nicht. Es ist so viel Zeit vergangen. Shinji ist so groß geworden… in meinen letzten konkreten Erinnerungen ist er vier Jahre alt gewesen. Ich habe seine Kindheit versäumt und wie er herangewachsen ist. Und wenn er nun nicht mehr aufwacht…"

„Wir sprechen hier von Shinji-kun. In den letzten Monaten gab es mehrere Situationen, in denen ich glaubte, wir hätten ihn verloren – und er kehrte immer zurück."  
>Misato zwang sich zu einem aufmunternden Lächeln.<br>„Doktor Ikari, wo waren Sie und Doktor Soryu die ganze Zeit über? – Doch nicht im TerminalDogma?"

„Nein, Frau Katsuragi. Das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es Ihnen sagen sollte…"

„Gut, die Antwort hat wahrscheinlich noch Zeit… und wer ist das Mädchen?"

„Das ist wahrscheinlich noch schwerer zu erklären. Wenn ich dem Professor glauben soll, dann ist das Shinjis Schwester…"

„Schwester?"

Yui seufzte.  
>„Ich weiß, dass ich keine Tochter habe. Und doch… wenn ich Rei… Reika… ansehe, spüre ich eine Reaktion, so als ob ich sie kennen müsste, als wäre sie ein Teil von mir… dasselbe, was ich bei Shinji empfinde… Ohne sie wäre Shinji wohl nicht lebend aus dem OP gekommen – Reika hat Blut gespendet, weil es keine passenden Konserven mehr gab…"<br>Sie setzte sich wieder, legte eine Hand auf die ihres Sohnes, die sich klar unter der Bettdecke abzeichnete.  
>„Frau Katsuragi, ich habe eine Bitte…"<p>

„Ja?"

„Bitte, erzählen Sie mir von meinem Sohn, ich möchte wissen, was ich versäumt habe…"

*** NGE ***

Maya fand Ritsuko in Rei Ayanamis Krankenzimmer. Es lag auf demselben Flur wie Shinjis Zimmer, war aber kleiner. Der Rollstuhl, in dem Doktor Akagi saß, passte gerade so zwischen das Bett und die Wand.

Neben Akagi stand Dreihundertzwölf in abwartender Haltung. Auf Anweisung Akagis hatte das stark kurzsichtige Mädchen sich ausgeruht, gewaschen und umgezogen – es trug einen Satz Kleidung, den Akagi in ihrer Unterkunft zum Wechseln aufbewahrt hatte, auch wenn die Kleidungsstücke deutlich zu weit waren, und darüber einen Laborkittel.

Die bewusstlose Rei schien noch blasser als normal, ihre Lippen waren fast farblose Striche und die Spuren der Verletzungen, die sie erlitten hatte, waren noch schwach zu erkennen, wenn auch kein Vergleich mehr zu den offenen Wunden, mit denen sie aus den Resten des EntryPlugs geholt worden war. Die Beobachtungsmonitore über dem Bett zeigten ähnliche Werte wie bei Shinji.

„Ah, Sempai, hier sind Sie."

Ritsuko wirkte etwas erschrocken.  
>„Maya, tut mir leid, ich hätte eine Nachricht in meinem Zimmer hinterlassen sollen. Aber ich musste einfach nach Rei sehen."<p>

„Ja… Ähm, ich habe, worum Sie mich gebeten haben…"  
>Sie überreichte Akagi mehrere Ausdrucke.<br>„Darf ich fragen, was Sie damit vorhaben? – Ich meine, es hat nichts mit Ihrer Arbeit zu tun, ich hätte gedacht, Sie würden eher am Bergungsprojekt arbeiten wollen…"

„Das Bergungsprojekt überlasse ich bis auf weiteres dir, halte mich nur auf dem Laufenden."

„Nun, dann… keine Fortschritte. Ich habe alles ausgeschöpft, was unter den aktuellen Gegebenheiten möglich ist, und lasse die MAGI jetzt aufzeichnen."

Ritsuko bemerkte den nervösen Blick, mit dem Maya Dreihundertzwölf aus dem Augenwinkel fixierte.  
>„Daran gewöhnst du dich, Maya. Wie viele Ayanamis sind es gegenwärtig? Vierzig?"<p>

„Mit Rei… ja…"

„Sorge dafür, dass sie Unterkünfte erhalten. Und pass ein wenig auf sie auf. Die… Schwestern… sind völlig unbedarft, was normale Verhaltensweisen angeht. Schau, dass du für sie andere Kleidung organisierst."

„In Ordnung, Sempai. Aber, dürfte ich etwas dazu sagen?"

„Nur zu."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür geeignet bin."

„Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich. Wenn du vor der reinen Masse zurückschreckst, dann hol dir die Technikerinnen der Nachtschicht als Verstärkung, Agano, Mogami und Ooi…" Akagi hielt inne und sprach dann leise weiter. „… sofern sie den Angriff überlebt haben…"

„Das… ja…"

„Und wir müssen uns überlegen, wie wir die Ayanamis auseinanderhalten – sie selbst haben damit anscheinend keine Probleme… Aber über drei Dutzend Rei Ayanamis _müssen _eher früher als später Fragen provozieren…"

„Das dachte ich auch schon, Sempai. Ahm, um auf den Text zurückzukommen, den zu recherchieren und auszudrucken Sie mich gebeten haben…"

„Ja… Weißt du, Maya, meine Mutter war eine vielbeschäftigte Frau, doch sie hat sich stets die Zeit genommen, mir abends etwas vorzulesen… Rei hat niemand je vorgelesen…"

„Sie meinen…"

„Wahrscheinlich bin ich übermäßig sentimental, aber ich möchte glauben, dass sie uns hören kann – und ich habe ein Versprechen gegeben. – Dreihundertzwölf, setz dich doch auf die Bettkante, du musst nicht stehen."

„Ja, Doktor Akagi-san."

„Sempai, soll ich wieder gehen?"

„Maya, du kannst ruhig bleiben, falls du einen Moment Ruhe vor der Hektik draußen haben willst."  
>Ritsuko lächelte schwach, als sie sah, dass auch Maya am Fußende des Bettes sich auf die Bettkante hockte.<br>_Doktor Akagis Märchenstunde…_  
>Sie räusperte sich, sortierte die Ausdrucke und begann zu lesen.<br>„Es war einmal…"

*** NGE ***

_Rei Ayanami spürte die Wärme der Sonne auf dem Gesicht, eine leichte Brise im Haar und nasses Gras unter den nackten Füßen. Es roch nach frisch gefallenem Regen und dem Meer. In der Ferne zwitscherten die Vögel und die Wellen rollten träge an den nahen Strand. Sie schritt über das noch feuchte Gras, bis sie den Strand erreichte und nun Sand zwischen den Zehen spürte.  
>Shinji wartete dort auf sie, die Wellen umspielten seine bloßen Füße. Er lächelte sie an und sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. Dann ergriff er ihre Hand und sie wanderten den endlosen Sandstrand entlang, zur Rechten das weite blaue Meer, zur Linken die sanften grünen Hügel.<br>Schließlich beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte und begannen lachend zu laufen. Hand in Hand liefen sie bis an das Ende der Welt…_

**ENDE**

**Abblende:  
><strong>Langsam verblasst das Bild der Hände und wird von einem Friedhof in der Geofront überlagert.  
>Leicht durchsichtige Zeitungsartikel wehen durchs Bild:<p>

**„Putsch niedergeschlagen – JetAlone Verteidiger der Demokratie!"  
><strong>  
><strong>„Attentatswelt auf politische, religiöse und wirtschaftliche Führer weltweit! Wer steht noch auf der Liste?"<br>**  
><strong>„Takashimas Angriff auf Tokio-3 fordert tausende von Leben."<strong>

„NERV-Kommandant stirbt den Heldentod."

„Zustand der deutschstämmigen EVANGELION-Pilotin Soryu ungewiss."

„Chaos im Nahen Osten als Folge der Attentate auf den Ölmagnaten Abu Said Mustaffah und den islamischen Rechtsgelehrten Siri Corfuer."

„Groß-Persischer Regierungspräsident Malik beschuldigt Israel als Hintermänner des Attentates an Corfeuer."

„Chinesische Regierung am Rand des Zusammenbruches!"

„Schwere innenpolitische Spannungen in Europa nach dem Tod des französischen Außenministers Francois Gellefair – Bricht die EU auseinander? Wurde das Attentat in Deutschland in Auftrag gegeben?"

**Abspann:**  
><em>Hymn to the Fallen<em> (Instrumentalstück von John Williams)

Als die letzten Klänge vertönen, verdunkelt sich das Bild. Mit Eintreten der Stille tauchen in raschem Wechsel mehrere Bildsequenzen auf:

1.

_Asuka, das Gesicht wie eine Maske auf schwarzem Hintergrund. Die rechte Gesichtshälfte ist unversehrt, die linke dagegen in unzählige Splitter zerbrochen, es gibt keine gerade Bruchlinie und die Bruchstücke werden zum Rand hin immer kleiner. Statt des linken Auges gibt es nur ein Loch, durch das ein Licht zu strahlen scheint.  
>- Eine Männerstimme im Hintergrund: „Ihre Egoformation befindet sich in Auflösung."<em>

_- Bildunterschrift: Nur noch 10 Tage -_

2.  
><em>Etwa drei Dutzend Rei Ayanamis, die in einer Art Treppenhaus stehen, d.h. auf mehreren Ebenen. Der Gesichtsausdruck ist bei allen starr und emotionslos, die meisten tragen NERV-Overalls, ein paar auch die Schuluniform, zwei grüne Kleidung mit einem Kittel darüber, zwei schwarze Anzüge inklusive Sonnenbrillen, hervorstechen eine Brillenträgerin gekleidet wie Ritsuko Akagi und drei etwa fünfjährige Ausgaben Rei Ayanamis in identischen rosa Kleidchen.<em>

_- Bildunterschrift: (japanische Schriftzeichen:) Giri - Verantwortung -_

3.

_Schwarzer Hintergrund, in der oberen Bildhälfte eine bleiche Hand, bei der sich die Haut straff über den Knochen spannt, mit langen schwarzen Nägeln; von den Fingerspitzen gehen Fäden aus, an den Fäden hängt wie eine verdrehte Marionette Shinji Ikari._

_- Bildunterschrift: Nicht alle Märchen haben ein gutes Ende -_

4.

_Die linke Gesichtshälfte von EVA-01 in Großaufnahme. Im Auge spiegelt sich der Vollmond wieder, bei genauem Hinsehen könnte es aber auch ein Totenschädel sein._

_- Bildunterschrift: Es ist noch nicht vorbei -_

5.  
><em>Eine Wüstenlandschaft. Darin ein EVANGELION, der anstelle eines normalen Unterleibes mit zwei Beinen den Körper eines Skorpions mit sechs Beinen und einen stachelbewehrten Schwanz besitzt. Auf der Unterarmpanzerung ist "EVA-06" zu lesen. Die Panzerung ist mit arabischen (?) Schriftzeichen bedeckt.<em>

_- Bildunterschrift: Freund oder Feind? -_

6.

_Die Children in einer schiefen V-Formation (links drei, rechts vier); alle tragen PlugSuits; linke Reihe von vorne nach hinten: Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Toji Suzuhara (schwarz-blaue Suit), rechte Reihe von vorne nach hinten: Asuka Soryu-Langley (Augenklappe links, hält locker den Longinusspeer), Kaworu Nagisa, Hikari Horai (blau-schwarze Suit), Kensuke Aida (grüne Suit)_

_- Bildunterschrift: „Betrachte deine Soldaten als deine Kinder und sie werden dir treu in die Schlacht folgen. Behandle sie wie deine eigenen, geliebten Söhne und sie werden für dich sterben." - Sun-Tzu -_

7.  
><em>Ein schwarzes Feld. Aus der Dunkelheit schält sich langsam das NERV-Symbol hervor, das halbierte Feigenblatt. Die andere Hälfte wird von einem Schriftzug ausgefüllt:<br>**NGE – Retelling a Story 2 – Darkest Hour – Frühjahr/Sommer 2012  
><strong>  
><em>Abblende

**Post Credits Scene:**

Drei Wochen später:

Major Harry Maasters blickte auf, als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte.  
>Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er zu unterscheiden gelernt zwischen den diversen Arten von Klopfen – und wenn man über eine überschaubare Zahl von Untergebenen verfügte, ordnete man jedem von ihnen mit der Zeit einen bestimmten Klopfstil zu. Verbunden mit dem Umstand, dass er einen seiner Leute zudem noch erwartete und ihn bei unangekündigten Besuchern seine Ordonnanz im Vorzimmer informiert hätte, wusste er eigentlich genau, wer zu ihm wollte.<br>„Kommen Sie rein, Leutnant."

Jörg Peters trat ein. Charakteristisch steifbeinig nahm er vor Maasters Tisch Haltung an, der mit abwinkender Gestik auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber deutete.

„Setzen Sie sich, Jörg."

„Sie wollen mich sprechen, Sir?"

„Ja. Wie geht es Ihnen, was macht die Hand?"

Peters hob kurz die rechte Hand, bewegte demonstrativ die Finger.  
>„Alles wieder in Ordnung, die zweiwöchige Reha hat voll angeschlagen."<p>

„Gut. Sie werden sie brauchen. Zuerst einmal: Wie gut ist ihr Japanisch?"

„Im Augenblick? – Kaum vorhanden, reicht zum Lesen von Mitteilungen und Berichten, aber nicht für eigene Texte. Und die Aussprache ist wahrscheinlich grausig."

„Sie haben zwei Wochen, um ihre Kenntnisse aufzupolieren – ich habe eine Anforderung aus dem Hauptquartier bekommen. Doktor Akagi persönlich will Sie für ein Bergungsprojekt haben."

„Asuka…" murmelte Peters.

„Hm-m. Sieht so aus, als hätte unser Rotschopf sich endgültig in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. War zu erwarten, aber ganz ehrlich hätte ich eher mit einer Explosion gerechnet."  
>Maaster schob einen Zettel über den Tisch.<br>„Ihre Marschbefehle. In zwei Wochen verlegen wir einen Gutteil des Personals und Einheit-05 nach Tokio-3. Sie werden vorläufig ebenfalls ins Hauptquartier abgeordnet."

„Vorläufig", wiederholte Peters und seine Stimme klang, als kaue er auf bitterer Asche herum.

„Klingt sicher egoistisch, aber Sie werden mich doch nicht auf Dauer mit Meyers alleinlassen, oder? – Und wo wir schon von ihr sprechen…" Er klappte einen Aktendeckel auf und entnahm ein weiteres Papier. „Sie hat gegen Sie formelle Beschwerde eingelegt wegen der Zerstörung des MAGI-Rechners. Das heißt für mich, ich kann entweder ein Tribunal einberufen und Ihre Karriere effektiv beendet – oder ich mache das…"  
>Damit riss er das Papier in der Mitte auseinander und stopfte die Reste in den Schredder neben seinem Tisch.<br>„Jörg, wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf – auch wenn ich mich dafür selbst schlagen könnte – machen Sie sich im Hauptquartier unentbehrlich und suchen Sie einen anderen Betreuer für Ihre Doktorarbeit. Es liegt ziemlich auf der Hand, dass Frau Professor Meyers Ihnen keine Hilfe mehr sein wird, so sie denn eine war."

„Sir, das…"

Maasters hob beide Hände.  
>„Rein inoffiziell natürlich."<br>Von dem einen Aktenstapel nahm er die oberste und reichte sie an Peters weiter.  
>„Das ist mit der Anfrage hinsichtlich Ihrer Person gekommen. Sieht nach Arbeit aus."<p>

Peters nahm die Akte entgegen und öffnete sie, blätterte kurz durch Ausdrucke mit Diagrammen, Daten und Berichten.  
>„Danke. Das… muss ich mir näher ansehen."<p>

„Naja, Sie haben zwei Wochen. Man hat mir zugesichert, dass dann das Hauptquartier wieder repräsentabel wäre und man sie unterbekäme."  
>Er blickte zur Seite aus seinem Fenster, von dem aus man einen guten Blick auf das Konstruktionsareal und einen unfertigen EVANGELION hatte.<p>

Peters folgte dem Blick.  
>EVA-05 entsprach optisch EVA-02, sollte aber eine gelblackierte Panzerung erhalten.<p>

„Ganz werde ich aus den Daten nicht schlau – bin ja nur Soldat und Schreibtischtäter… aber wie es aussieht, sollen Sie unseren Rotschopf aus EVA-02 rausholen. Sie sprechen die Sprache der Dinger, also habe ich volles Vertrauen, dass es klappen wird."  
>Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und streckte die Hand aus.<p>

Peters stand automatisch ebenfalls auf, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das linke Bein und erwiderte den Händedruck.

„Wir sprechen uns sicher noch, ehe Sie abreisen."

Peters nickte, salutierte knapp und verließ das Büro.  
>Als er das Vorzimmer durchquerte und Maaster Ordonnanz kurz zunickte, fiel sein Blick durch das dortige Fenster wieder auf den EVA. Kurz stellte er ihn sich in roter Panzerung vor.<br>„Ich hol dich da raus…" flüsterte er unhörbar.

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>Meine letzten Anmerkungen im Rahmen dieser FanFiction. Yeah, es ist geschafft, der letzte Block ist oben! Es scheint auf der Hand zu liegen, dass die Geschichte nicht wirklich zu Ende ist – dazu habe ich zu viel offen gelassen und auch die Schlussszene deutet ja überdeutlich auf eine Fortsetzung hin.  
>Nach über zehn Jahren habe ich also nicht nur mit Finale 2 noch einmal über 150 Seiten an RaS angehängt, sondern arbeite nun auch noch wieder an einer neuen FanFiction im „erweiterten NGE-Universum", welche auf Retelling a Story (Finale 2) aufsetzt. Mein Arbeitstitel ist „Darkest Hour" (Die Dunkelste Stunde). Wenn RaS als Alternativversion der Serie und des EoE-Films gedacht war, wird RaS II eher vom Umfang her eine Miniserie auf mehreren abgeschlossenen Episoden. Aber das wird noch dauern und noch kann ich nicht wirklich sagen, ob mich nicht die Realität wieder einmal einholen wird…<br>So, nun zum letzten Block. Das Hauptaugenmerk liegt auf dem Kampf gegen die Massenproduktionseinheiten. Diese habe ich doch ein wenig abgespeckt und ihrer Panzerung beraubt, um nachvollziehbar zu machen, dass die Children selbst mit Verstärkung durch Einheit-03/04 (oder kurz GREMLIN) gegen die neun ankamen. Da Kaworu nicht mit SEELE im Bunde stand, musste ein anderer Pilot her – dafür habe ich auf Hikari zurückgegriffen, welche so in die Handlung zurückkehrt. Der zehnte MPE-EVA in Matsushiro musste her als Sparringspartner für den JetAlone. Nachdem ich mir letztens die Serie nach langer Zeit wieder einmal angesehen hatte, wusste ich, dass ich den JA irgendwie noch reinbringen musste. In meiner Timeline hat Misatos Begegnung mit dem JA vor Beginn der eigentlichen Handlung stattgefunden (und ihr die Beförderung zum Lieutenant-Colonel eingebracht). Dass der JA gegen den MPE-EVA nicht gleich den Kürzeren zieht, liegt an verschiedenen Faktoren wie unerfahrener (und unfreiwilliger) Pilotin und der erwähnten Abschwächung.  
>Die japanischen Streitkräfte sind übrigens wirklich in mehrere Armeen unterteilt, welche ihre Bezeichnungen aus ihrer Verteilung über die Inseln haben.<br>Ich weiß, dass N2 eigentlich für Nicht-Nuklear steht – aber ehrlich, die Assoziation mit Nuklearwaffen liegt näher. Und da es sich um Science Fiction handelt, gehen wir einfach davon aus, dass es sich um Gammabomben handelt (ja, die Version, welche laut MarvelComics Wesen wie den Hulk hervorbringt – bei mir aber nicht, keine Sorge).  
>Wieder einmal gilt: Gut geklaut ist besser, als schlecht selbst erfunden. Ich klaue aber auch bei mir selbst – der AT-Dom ist einer dieser Fälle. Die Idee, dass die organische Komponente der MAGI auf Engel-DNA beruht, fiel mir ein, als ich das letzte Kapitel der FF „Children of an Elder God" las, welches nach langem Hiatus John Biles endlich fertiggestellt hat – ein sehr zu empfehlendes Werk, auch wenn das Ende mich ähnlich deprimiert hat, wie das NGE-Serienende.<br>Im Laufe des Kampfes findet Asuka sich selbst, nur um dann mit ihrem EVA zu verschmelzen – offenes Ende Nummer 1.  
>Shinji und Rei liegen beide quasi im Koma, scheinen aber immer noch eine aktive Verbindung zueinander zu besitzen – offenes Ende Nummer 2.<br>Ein Haufen Rei-Klone bedeutet neue Probleme und die Mütter sind ebenfalls zurückgekehrt.  
>Finale 2 ist das, was ich als bitter-süßes Ende bezeichne – und was eigentlich nach einer Fortsetzung schreit. Nun, offenbar setzt NERV den Spezialisten für Synchronverbindungen, Jörg Peters, in Marsch. Wie es dem ergehen wird, kann ich noch nicht abschließen sagen – andererseits haben meine Eigenschöpfungen (zuletzt der arme Taro) die seltsame Angewohnheit zu sterben… - wobei… Moment… die nervige Reporterin hat wahrscheinlich überlebt…<br>Und schließlich: Die Geschichte klingt mit „Hymn to the Fallen" aus, einem Instrumentalstück, das u.a. im Soundtrack zu Saving Private Ryan Verwendung fand.


End file.
